Fairy Tail: Sun Dragon's Slayer
by Zorkan
Summary: Adaptation du manga d'Hiro Mashima dans laquelle est introduite Yuden Dragnir qui est un Chasseur de Dragons et frère de Natsu avec qui il a passer son enfance, ils seront à la recherche de leurs dragons avec leurs guilde Fairy Tail.
1. Arc Bienvenue à Fairy Tail Chapitre 1

**Salut à tous j'ai décidé de commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic sur le mange d'Hiro Mashima Fairy Tail, en y incorporant une nouvelle intrigue en gardant le schéma des arcs habituelles ainsi que de nouveau personnages.**

* * *

Arc Bienvenue à Fairy Tail.

Chapitre 1: Le Chasseur de Dragons Solaire.

 _Dans des bois verdoyant un petit garçon avec des cheveux blancs des yeux bleu coure avec un autre garçon avec des cheveux rose._

 _Enfant 1: Allez Natsu me dit pas que t'as pas retenue la leçon d'Ignir!_

 _Natsu: Tu vas voir je vais te dépasser en un rien de temps._

 _L'enfant saute par dessus une branche alors que Natsu glisse en dessous, ils finirent par arrivée dans une grande clairière épuisé._

 _Enfant 1: Tu triches Natsu Ignir et ma mère ont dit de sauter au-dessus!_

 _Natsu: C'est plus marrant de glisser par dessous._

 _L'enfant boude mais Natsu pose sa main sur son épaule._

 _Natsu: Allez Yuden la prochaine fois promis je passerait au-dessus._

 _Yuden observe Natsu sourire._

 _Yuden: OK._

 _Natsu: OK c'est le moment de se réveiller!_

 _Yuden est surpris mais un flash aveuglant lui brouille la vue._

 _Fin du rêve._

Voix: hé Yuden tu te réveilles! Hé!

Yuden ouvre ses yeux et vit en face de lui Natsu l'observant.

Natsu: Hé réveille-toi mon vieux le trains est arrivé!

Yuden se relève ses cheveux blancs en bataille, ses yeux bleus comme la surface de l'eau et enfin son écharpe autour du coup la même que le Chasseur de Dragon devant lui.

Yuden: Natsu...

Natsu: Ben mon vieux tu rêvais ou quoi?

Yuden: Ouais...de ce jour ou on faisait la course et tu es passer sous la branche.

Natsu eu un sourire.

Natsu: Ouais je dois avouer que sa fait un baille.

Voix: Natsu! Yuden!

Deux petits Exceeds arrivent l'un était Happy le fidèle compagnon de Natsu toujours sa besace verte autour du coup l'autre était un Exceed blancs avec des yeux argent.

Happy: Vous faites quoi Chibi et moi on vous attends le trains va partir!

Yuden: Ouais désolée les gars.

Natsu: Ouais c'est partit pour Hargeon!

Yuden: Ouais!

Il tends son bras et Natsu le saisit.

Yuden: On va retrouver Ama et Ignir!

Plus tard dans le train Yuden et Natsu sont malade;

Chibi: Sa vas Yuden?

happy: T'inquiète pas Chibi sa ira une fois que le trains se sera arrêter.

Chibi: Oui mais Yuden est vraiment plus mal en point que les autres fois.

Yuden: Je...je me sens pas bien...

A Hargeon le train finit par s'arrêter les deux se traîne sur le sol malade.

Yuden: Par pitié...plus de voyage en train...

Chibi: Promis la prochaine fois on ira a pieds sa sera mieux.

Ils marchent ensuite dans les rues encore mal de leurs voyages en trains.

Yuden: La vache...plus jamais je prendrais le train.

Chibi: C'est ma faute j'oubliais que vous supportiez pas les transports.

Natsu: Sinon c'est bien ici que ce "Salamander" serait?

Chibi: Selon les rumeurs ouais.

Happy: De plus on connait qu'Ignir qui porte ce nom.

Ils entendent des hurlements et des cris d'admirateur.

Cris: Le voilà! C'est le fameux "Salamander"!

Yuden et Natsu se regardent heureux.

Yuden: Il est là! Ils avaient raisons!

Ils foncent rapidement vers la source en bousculant tous le monde.

Yuden: Ignir! T'es là!

Natsu: Allez mon vieux on savait que...

Ils arrivent au milieux et virent alors le mage Bora de Prominens, ils furent déçu et voyant l'individus.

Natsu: T'es qui toi au juste?

Bora fut choqué d'entendre ça.

Bora: Voyons je suis le fameux mage "Salamander"!

Il vit les s'en aller sans prendre conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire, les deux furent ensuite agressé par des furies.

Fille: Sale cafard! Comment osez-vous manquez de respect à un mage si beau et talentueux!

Yuden: Mais lâchez-nous vous êtes malades!

Bora: Il suffit mesdames ce sont des rustres ils n'en valent pas la peine face à un mage de ma trempe!

Les filles retournent chez Bora laissant les deux au sol complètement sonné.

Natsu: En tous cas c'est sûre c'est pas Ignir!

Chibi: Peut-être qu'on c'est laisser emporter.

Bora donne un sourire aux filles et signe des autographes.

Bora: Je donne une fête ce soir sur mon bateau venez toutes!

Il s'en va laissant les filles raide dingue amoureuse.

Yuden: Non mais il se prends pour qui lui?

Voix: Vous avez raisons c'est pas quelqu'un de recommandable.

Ils se tournent vers la source de la voix et virent une jeune fille blonde dans des habits bleus et blancs. Bien plus tard ils sont tous au restaurant pour déguster un somptueux repas.

Lucy: Moi c'est Lucy enchanté.

Happy: Nous pareille!

Natsu mange tout sur son passage comme Yuden alors que le seul mangeant moins vite est Chibi.

Lucy: Et vous c'est Yuden, Natsu, Happy et Chibi c'est ça?

Chibi: Oui on est des mages et toi?

Lucy: Moi je suis une constellationiste je rêve de pouvoir intégrer un guilde de renom.

Yuden avale sa nourriture et l'observe.

Yuden: Un guilde?

Lucy: Oui tu sais pour être officiellement une mage.

Yuden: Je te comprends...mais dis-moi tu viens faire quoi à Hargeon?

Lucy: J'ai entendu que ce mage "Salamander" pourrait me faire entrer dans une guilde, mais maintenant je crois que je vais m'abstenir de ce manipulateur.

Chibi: Manipulateur?

Lucy: Oui il utilisait une magie de charme toutes les personnes proches de lui tombe littéralement sous son charme.

Natsu: Quel sale type...et moi qui pensait trouver Ignir ou Ama.

Yuden: Dommage sa sera pour la prochaine fois.

Lucy: Ignir et Ama? C'est eux que vous cherchez en arrivant?

Natsu: Ouais on a entendu comme quoi un mage nommé "Salamader" arriverait à Argeon on pensait que c'était eux, mais finalement c'était juste une fausse rumeur.

Chibi: Ouais faut croire que les dragons sa parcours pas les rues.

Lucy: UN DRAGON? Quel Dragon?

Yuden: Ben ignir et Ama...en fait ce sont des dragons.

Lucy: Et vous croyez que des Dragons viendraient à Hargeon, n'importe quoi...

Elle paye le repas et se lève.

Lucy: Vous m'excusez mais je dois y aller je dois trouver un mage qui appartiendrait à Fairy Tail tchao!

Yuden: Fairy Tail?! Att...

Ils la virent partir sans qu'ils puissant rajouter autre chose.

Natsu: Elle à bien dit qu'elle cherchait des mages de Fairy Tail?

Chibi: Pourtant y'a que nous ici.

Yuden commence à se méfier de Bora alors que plus tard ils observent la mer Yuden pensant Ignir et Ama, lui qui pensait les trouver ici il n'a trouver qu'un mage prétentieux.

Natsu: Sa vas mon vieux?

Yuden: Ouais je pensais les retrouver ici...mais...y'a rien.

Natsu vit son amie crispée et triste.

Natsu: Hé Yuden rappelle-toi...moi je suis là je te laisserais pas tomber t'entends!

Yuden observe Natsu lui montrer un grand sourire.

Yuden: Natsu...

Natsu colle son front contre le sien et place une main derrière sa tête.

Natsu: T'es mon frère...je te laisserais pas tout seul.

Yuden sourit.

Yuden: Merci Natsu.

Voix: Hé vous avez vue le bateau là-haut?!

Yuden et Natsu virent un bateau plus loin s'éloigner.

Individus 1: Ouais il paraît que c'est le fameux "Salamander" qui à organiser une fête!

Individus 2: Qui?

Individus 1: Mais tu sais le mage de Fairy Tail!

Ils furent choqué et observe le bateau au large ils serrent les poings.

Yuden: De Fairy Tail!

Natsu: OK là je suis en pétard on va lui faire sa fête!

Sur la bateau Lucy est entre les mains de Bora qui riait devant elle alors que ses hommes de mains tenaient les femmes dans leurs bras.

Lucy: Sale monstre alors c'est ça ton commerce tu kidnappe les jeunes filles et tu les revends!

Bora: Chacun ses centres d'intérêt ma chérie maintenant tu vas être sage et me remettre tes clés!

Lucy: Sa jamais...

Un homme la saisit par derrière elle est apeuré.

Homme: Allez ma puce si t'es sage on s'amuseras avec toi.

Elle tremble de peur mais quelque chose détruit le toit de la cabine, ils virent alors Yuden et Natsu furieux devant les hommes de Bora.

Lucy: Yuden! Natsu!

Le navire tangue et les deux se mettent à genoux malade.

Yuden: Je m'y ferait jamais...

Lucy est choqué comme les autres truand.

Lucy: Mais ils rigolent!

Chibi et Happy arrivent à ce moment.

Chibi: Oh Lucy tu fais quoi ici?

Lucy: Happy! Chibi ce type il m'a promis de me faire rejoindre Fairy Tail, mais il capture les filles pour les revendre...attendez depuis quand vous volez?

Happy: Pas le temps accroche-toi!

Ils attrapent Lucy qui s'envole dans les airs en hurlant.

Bora: Stoppez-les ils ne doivent pas prévenir le Conseil de nos activités!

Les hommes de mains sortent et commencent à tirer sur eux.

Lucy: Haaaaaaa mais et Yuden et Natsu?

Chibi: T'en fais pas généralement ils n'ont pas besoin de notre aide!

Bora: Fouet de la protubérance!

Sur le navire les deux sortent de la cabine furieux mais toujours malade.

Natsu: Toi...on va te...

Ils s'agenouillent au sol sous le regards surpris.

Bora: Quel nuls attaquez-les!

Les bandits frappent les deux mages au sol alors que Bora voyait Happy, Chibi et Lucy dans le ciel s'enfuir mais il envoit d'autres flammes écarlate les poursuivre.

Chibi: Tant qu'ils sont sur le bateau Yuden et Natsu sont incapable de rivalisé avec ce type!

Lucy: On doit retourner sur la navire Yuden et Natsu ont besoin d'aide!

Chibi: Plus tard Lucy!

Lucy: Pourquoi?

Les ailes d'Happy et Chibi disparaissent.

Happy: Nos ailes ont disparut.

Ils tombent tous à l'océan Lucy dans l'eau vit au fond ses clés d'or.

 _Lucy: Mes clés..._

Sur le navire Yuden arrête le coup de pieds d'un homme de main.

Yuden: Hé toi!

Bora l'observe.

Yuden: Comme ça t'es un mage de Fairy Tail hein!

Bora fut choqué alors que Lucy remonte avec Happy et Chibi.

Lucy: Voilà j'ai récupérer mes clés je vais pouvoir leurs donner un coup de main! Ouvre-toi porte des Esprit! Viens à moi Aquarius!

Aquarius apparaît l'air grâve.

Aquarius: Dis voir la naine je t'avais dit de pas me déranger pendant que je prenais mon bain!

Lucy: Vraiment désolée...mais y'a urgence faudrait que tu ramène sur la côte ce navire!

Aquarius: OK mais avant tu vas t'excuser de m'avoir déranger dans mon bain!

Lucy vit son regards effrayant.

Lucy: OK je m'excuse!

Puis Aquarius provoque un raz-de-marée qui emporte le bateau vers la côte avec à son bord les deux frères.

Yuden: Je vais vomir!

Natsu: Moi aussi!

Ils arrivent sur la plage aux côté de Lucy, Happy et Chibi.

Chibi: On peut dire qu'elle à un sacrée caractère!

Lucy: Pitié remue pas le couteau dans la plaie!

Ils virent alors des explosions provenant de la dépouille renverser du bateau.

Lucy: C'est quoi ça?

Chibi: Ça c'est Yuden et Natsu en trains de se défouler.

Les deux mages utilisent leurs magies contre les hommes de Bora mort de peur qui vit les deux mages débarquer.

Yuden: Hé toi qui te prétends mage de Fairy Tail! On t'a jamais vue!

Natsu: Ce qui signifie que t'es qu'un baratineur!

Yuden: Et on baratine pas avec notre guilde!

Lucy fut choqué.

Lucy: Quoi...leurs guildes?

Chibi: Oui on voulait te le dire mais t'étais déjà partit Yuden et Natsu sont des mages de Fairy Tail, tous comme nous.

Lucy: QUOI?

Bora: Qu'importe je vais vous calciner! Crâne de la protubérance!

Il envoi une sphère rose eux qui explose il sourit en voyant un nuage de flamme rose les entourés.

Bora: C'est finie ils...QUOI?!

Les deux absorbent les flammes du mages.

Yuden: Beurk ces flammes sont dégeux! Natsu je me charge de ses types toi occupe-toi de cette imposteur!

Natsu sourit.

Natsu: Avec plaisir!

Lucy vit alors leurs marques sur leurs bras l'emblème de Fairy Tail, Yuden avait son tatouage en rouge sur son bras droit alors que Natsu sur le gauche.

bandit: Je les reconnais...c'est les mages de Fairy Tail! Les Salamandres !

Lucy: Les Salamandres? Parce qu'il y en à deux?

Chibi: Oui Yuden et Natsu sont tous les deux des Chasseurs de Dragon maitrisant le feu sauf que...

Yuden: Poings du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe un groupe de bandits en déversant des flammes.

Chibi: Yuden maîtrise les flammes solaires alors que Natsu utilise les flammes des dragons!

Lucy: Houa...

Elle vit Yuden balayer les bandits d'un coup de poings alors que Natsu s'occupe de Bora super facilement, Lucy admire les deux frères éliminer très rapidement les sbires de de Bora alors que celui-ci prépare sa magie.

Bora: Sale cafard...je vais vous tuez! Enfer de Prominens!

Il envoi un laser sur eux mais les deux utilisent leurs flammes pour se protéger.

Yuden: Rêve pas...tu pourras jamais battre des mages de Fairy Tail!

Bora: QUOI?!

Ils neutralisent sa magie.

Yuden: Allez Natsu ensemble!

Natsu: Ouais!

Yuden et Natsu: MAGIE COMBINE ! ENFER DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Ils déploient une immense puissance pour faucher Bora et décimé une bonne partie de la ville, Lucy est impressionner et eu un sourire décorant son visage.

Lucy: Alors c'est ça les mages de Fairy Tail...ils sont merveilleux...c'est la guilde que je veux intégrer.

Dans les rues la garde commence à affluer de toutes les rues.

Lucy: AH LA GARDE! ILS ONT RASER LA MOITIE DE LA VILLE!

Elle se fait attraper par Natsu qui s'enfuie en courant avec Yuden.

Yuden: Je crois qu'on est aller un peu fort! Allez viens Lucy!

Lucy: AH mais pourquoi moi?!

Ils observent Lucy un sourire sur leurs visages.

Yuden: Tu as dit que tu voulais rejoindre la guilde de Fairy Tail non?

Lucy est choquée elle regarde Natsu souriant.

Natsu: Allez viens on va te ramener chez nous.

Lucy sourit et se met à courir avec eux.

Lucy: Avec plaisir!

* * *

 **Fin de ce premier chapitre ou j'introduit de nouveau personnages, dans le suivant Lucy arrivera finalement à la guilde de Fairy Tail.**


	2. Chapitre 2: Le passé de Yuden

**Salut à tous j'ai décidé de commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic sur le mange d'Hiro Mashima Fairy Tail, en y incorporant une nouvelle intrigue en gardant le schéma des arcs habituelles ainsi que de nouveau personnages.**

* * *

Arc Bienvenue à Fairy Tail.

Chapitre 2 : Le passé de Yuden.

Dans la chambre du Conseil les membres sont tous réunis pour parler des dégâts à Hargeon, parmi les conseiller Yajima avec son fidèle chapeau de bouffon, Ultear dans sa robe blanche toujours souriante et enfin Jycrain.

Conseiller 1: Fairy Tail a encore fait parler d'elle ils sont rasées un port à Hargeon!

Yajima: Je dois avouer que ces dégâts son mineurs par rapport au rapports des éclaireurs, ils auraient démanteler un réseaux d'esclave et arrêter un criminel en fuite.

Jycrain: Et puis voyant le bons côté des choses ses idiots font le ménages de façon efficace, ils démantèlent les groupements de bandits et de mages clandestin et ensuite nous n'avons plus qu'à passer derrière.

Conseiller 2: Vous pensez que c'est un mal pour un bien maître Jycrain?

Jycrain: Je pense que sans ses idiots on s'ennuierais à mourir.

A la guilde Natsu défonce la porte à coup de pieds.

Natsu: Salut les nazes!

Les mages saluent les deux frangins qui sont accompagnée de Lucy qui vit l'intérieur de la guilde.

Lucy: Houa enfin la guilde de Fairy Tail!

Mage: Dites voir paraît que vous avez mis la pagaille à Hargeon et...

Il se prends un coup de pied de Natsu.

Natsu: ESPÈCE D'ABRUTIS!

Lucy: T'es dingue pourquoi tu l'as frappé!

Mage: Mais t'es dingue pourquoi t'as fait ça!

Natsu: A Hargeon y'avait rien! Tu t'es planté comme un bleu!

Mage: Mes sources était fiable!

Yuden: Ouais ben t'as qu'à changer tes sources!

Mage: Quoi tu veux te battre!

Chibi: Du calme Yuden sa ira on...

Le mage est projeter sur Chibi qui percute pleins d'autres mage provoquant une bagarre générale, Lucy vit alors sous ses yeux la guilde.

Lucy: Me voilà la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Dans un coins Grey réagit.

Grey: Alors Natsu est de retour hein!

Voix: Grey tu t'es encore désapée!

Grey est choqué mais réplique.

Grey: Hé toi aussi je te signale Aline!

Une femme arrive elle aussi en bikini rouge ses cheveux attachées noir et ses yeux bleus, elle avait l'emblème de Fairy Tail sur sa cuisse droite. Aline était la sœur de Grey elle aussi maîtrise la magie de glace.

Aline: Et alors moi je suis une femme alors qu'un mec a moitié à poil sa le fait pas! En plus Yuden est sûrement là il me doit un combat!

Yuden: Va t'habiller et on causera après!

Lucy voyait les mages se battre sous ses yeux avant que Loki et Elfman ne rejoignent la bagarre.

Cana: C'est toujours pareil pas moyen de picoler tranquillement.

Lucy vit alors Mirajane.

Mirajane: Salut tu es nouvelle ici?

Lucy est émerveillé de la voir en chair et en os.

Lucy: Mirajane! La grande Mirajane!

Mirajane sourit et observe la bagarre.

Lucy: Dis voir on devrait pas les arrêter.

Mirajane: Mais non laissons-les se défouler un peu...tu es venu avec Yuden et Natsu c'est ça?

Lucy: Oui et...

Elfman se fait projeter sur Mirajane qui est assommé.

Lucy: Mirajane sa vas?

Elle tente de la réveiller mais Grey est projeter sur elle sans son caleçon tenue par Natsu.

Natsu: Alors le nudiste on a perdu quelque chose!

Grey: Hé rend-moi mon caleçon!

Il vit Lucy horrifier de le voir nue il s'approche.

Grey: Excuse-moi ma jolie tu peux me...

Il se fait frapper par un sort de sa soeur.

Aline: Dis donc frangin sa se fait pas de...

Elle se fait bousculer par Elfman.

Elfman: Si tes un homme bats-toi au lieux de parler!

Yuden le propulse en l'air.

Yuden: Je suis chaud bouillant ramenez-vous!

Ils sont sur le point d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs en même temps, Lucy se protège avec Happy.

Lucy: Ils vont pas utiliser la magie ici!?

Happy: Ben si...pourquoi?

Puis Makarof arrive dans la guilde sous sa forme de géant.

Makarof: J'en ai assez de vos chamailleries!

Lucy: C'est un mastodonte!

Ils virent Makarof et les combats cessent alors que Lucy est morte de peur.

Mirajane: Bonjour maître vous allez bien?

Lucy: Tu l'as appelé maître?!

Natsu se vante.

Natsu: Ha ha ha! J'ai encore gagné personne ne m'arrive à la che...

Il se fait écraser par Makarof sous le regards de Lucy qui se fait remarquer par Makarof.

Makarof: Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici tu viens nous rejoindre?

Mirajane: Oui maître elle est arrivé avec Yuden et Natsu.

Makarof commence à reprendre sa taille normal et salut Lucy.

Lucy: Heu...

Makarof: Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Lucy: Mais il est petit!

Mirajane: Lucy je te présente Makarof le Maître de la Guilde de Fairy Tail.

Lucy fut surpris elle observe attentivement Makarof qui rejoins l'étage supérieur et se racle la gorge les mages l'écoutent tous.

Makarof: Je ne suis pas fière de vous regarder à cause de vos dégâts la paperasse que le conseil m'envoi, à cause de sa les conseillers m'ont dans le collimateur.

Les mages sont gênée mais Makarof brûle la pile de papiers, et l'envoie sur Natsu qui la prend et partage avec Yuden qui dévore les flammes.

Makarov: Mais je m'en tape de ce que peuvent déblatérer ces grincheux!

La guilde festoie de nouveau alors que Lucy rejoins Natsu après c'être fait tatoué l'emblème de la guilde, Yuden va voir Makarof le vieil homme sirote une chope de bière.

Makarof: Alors?

Yuden: Rien du tout juste un charlatant salissant le nom de la guilde.

Makarof: Beau travail.

Yuden: J'aurais au moins aimé avoir une trace d'Ignir ou Ama.

Makarof: Je sais Yuden...tu devrais te reposer tu as fait une longue route.

Yuden observe son maître un regards bienveillant sur lui Aline arrive vers lui.

Aline: Le maître à raison va te reposer sa fait un moment que t'as pas dut dormir.

Yuden: Ouais...je reviendrais peut-être plus tard.

Il s'en va en compagnie de Chibi alors que Makarof l'observe.

 _Makarof: Il souffre encore même après tant d'années. Elle devait compter pour toi Yuden._

Yuden arrive enfin chez lui et Natsu la maison était assez grande sur la droite sa partie et à gauche celle de Natsu, il fit un peu de rangement puis finalement il s'installe dans son hamac.

Chibi: Sa te dérange pas que je dorme avec toi?

Yuden: Non viens Chibi.

Chibi s'installe et s'endort avec Yuden qui commença a sombrer dans le pays des rêves.

 _'Début du rêve'_

 _Yuden dormait contre un arbre avec Natsu épuisé deux forme immense s'approche._

 _Voix: Regarde ils sont tellement mignon._

 _La voix provenait d'une grande dragonne blanche avec des marques rouges sur son corps, ses yeux ambre reflétaient une gentillesse et une tendresse immense à ses côtés un grand dragon rouge avec de nombreuses cicatrices c'était Ignir._

 _Ignir: Ils doivent quand même s'entraîner si ils..._

 _Dragonne: Je sais...Yuden! Natsu debout!_

 _Les deux continue de dormir tranquillement._

 _Ignir: Laisse-moi essayer._

 _Il pousse un rugissement si fort que les deux se réveille en sursaut ils virent les deux dragons._

 _Dragonne: Ignir!_

 _Ignir: Désolée Ama._

 _La dragonne était la Dragonne maîtrisant le soleil et la mère adoptive de Yuden, Amaterasu._

 _Amaterasu: Ignir je ne veux pas que tu réveilles les petits comme ça après ils ne dormirons plus!_

 _Yuden: Sa ira maman. Justement on manquais d'exercice!_

 _Natsu: Ouais je m'enflamme!_

 _Ignir rit._

 _Ignir: Tu vois ma méthode est efficace. Bien approchez vous allez nous montrez les résultats de votre entraînement. Natsu._

 _Natsu: J'y vais! Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!_

 _Il crache un jets de flamme carbonisant plusieurs arbres._

 _Natsu: Génial à toi frangin._

 _Yuden se concentre._

 _Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!_

 _Il carbonise aussi plusieurs arbres sur leurs passages, Amaterasu sourit en voyant son enfant._

 _Amaterasu: C'est bien Yuden tu as bien progresser depuis hier._

 _Ignir: Vous avez bien progresser les enfants nous sommes fière de vous._

 _Natsu et Yuden se tiennent par les épaules en souriant Amaterasu souriait à cette vision devant elle, le soir même alors que Natsu et Ignir était ensemble Yuden est avec Amaterasu l'enfant l'observe à moitié endormie._

 _Yuden: Ama?_

 _Amaterasu: Oui Yuden?_

 _Yuden: Dis...sa te dérange pas...si je dors prêts de toi?_

 _Amaterasu fut surprise elle se baisse permettant à Yuden de grimper sur son bras, il se blottit contre elle et sentit sa chaleur._

 _Amaterasu: Sa ne me dérange pas Yuden au contraire._

 _Yuden: Merci...je veux être avec toi parce que...j'ai un peu peur._

 _Amaterasu: Peur? Peur de quoi?_

 _Yuden: Que...tu partes...que tu me laisses ici et que..._

 _Amaterasu sentit des larmes tomber elle l'observe pleurer._

 _Yuden: Que...tu ne m'aimes plus..._

 _Amaterasu fut choqué mais se blottit contre Yuden qui pleurer._

 _Amaterasu: Yuden...jamais je ne te laisserais tous seul tu m'entends. Tu ne le seras jamais Natsu sera avec toi, il est ton frère et tu es le siens. Tant que vous rester ensemble rien ne pourras vous arriver._

 _Yuden: Je sais...Maman..._

 _Il s'endormit contre elle la dragonne avait le cœur remplie de chagrin en sentant la peur de l'enfant qu'elle aime. Le lendemain Yuden se réveille au sol avec Natsu ils sont dans une forêt il est surpris._

 _Yuden: Que...Ama! Ignir!_

 _Aucune réponse de ses parents il secoue Natsu._

 _Yuden: Natsu réveille-toi!_

 _Natsu se réveille et vit Yuden puis vit l'environnement qui a changé._

 _Natsu: Ou on est?_

 _Yuden: Aucune idée. Ama! Ignir!_

 _Ils virent ensuite deux écharpes aux sols devant eux._

 _Yuden: Une écharpe..._

 _Il la sent et sentit l'odeur des dragons il commence à s'inquiété il la prends comme Natsu, et ils sortent de la forêt et virent alors au loin un ville. Ils furent choqué de la voir alors que la peur commence à envahir Yuden qui hurle._

 _Yuden: MAMAN!_

 _'Fin du rêve'_

Yuden: MAMAN!

Il se réveille en sursaut suant Chibi se réveille aussi à cet instant.

Chibi: Yuden?!

Yuden réfléchit il se lève et se tient la tête.

Chibi: Sa vas Yuden?

Yuden vit son ami prêts de lui il sourit en voyant la mine inquiète de Chibi.

Yuden: Sa vas juste un mauvais rêve tu viens on va retrouver les autres.

Chibi sourit.

Chibi: On y va !

Yuden rejoins alors Magnolia ou il vit Roméo réunis avec Macao, il se rappelle que celui-ci avait été prit dans une mission et avait été porter disparut. Natsu et Lucy étaient partit le secourir avec Happy.

Yuden: Macao content de voir que tu vas bien!

Macao: Merci Yuden ton frère t'attends à la guilde!

Yuden sourit et rejoins la guilde ou il ouvre les portes un grand sourire sur son visage alors que Natsu vit son frère et tend son poing ils se font la tapent sachant que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se laisserait mutuellement tombé.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre je compte modifier certains aspect du mange de Hiro Mashima au niveau des personnages mais continuerait de suivre un certaine trame de Hiro Mashima. Le titre du prochain chapitre "Mission tout feu, tout flamme".**


	3. Chapitre 3: Mission tout feu, tout flamm

**Salut à tous j'ai décidé de commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic sur le mange d'Hiro Mashima Fairy Tail, en y incorporant une nouvelle intrigue en gardant le schéma des arcs habituelles ainsi que de nouveau personnages.**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Mission tout feu, tout flamme.

La guilde est une nouvelle fois animé ce matin Yuden est au comptoir avec Chibi alors que Natsu, Lucy et Happy sont partit tôt ce matin pour une quête.

Chibi: Dis Yuden tu comptes prendre une quête?

Yuden: Ouais sa pourrait être pas mal.

Il s'approche du panneau des annonces et scrute il vit une qui l'intéresse _'Demande urgente besoin de mages pour se débarrasser de monstre dans un volcan récompense 300,000 joyaux'._ Il la prend et vit Grey et Aline seules à une table plus loin.

Yuden: Hé Grey, Aline sa vous dit une quête ensemble?

Grey: Ouais pourquoi pas sa pourrait être amusant.

Aline: C'est vrai qu'on commencer à s'ennuyer sans Natsu, Happy, Erza et Nala c'est ennuyeux.

Chibi: OK alors on y va.

Yuden donne l'annonce à Mirajane.

Mirajane: OK par contre soyez de retour avant demain soir Erza et Nala devrait être de retour.

Grey et Aline blêmissent alors que Yuden se fige sur place.

Yuden: Quoi mais je croyais qu'elles en avaient pour un moment!

Mirajane: Les connaissant sa à du être rapide comme d'habitude.

Aline: OK on sera de retour avant que t'es le temps de dire ouf!

Ils partent alors que Mirajane sourit en les voyants partir ensemble, ils marchent sur la grande route évitant les transports et surtout la mission n'était pas très loin.

Chibi: C'est dans la ville minière de Germinia y'a encore un volcan en activité!

Grey: Sérieux pourquoi ils ont pas déjà décamper?

Aline: L'extraction de minerai et de pierre précieuse rapporte beaucoup à cette ville, en plus un volcan en activité égal beaucoup de minerais. Ils précisent la nature des monstres qui se trouve dans ses mines?

Yuden: Non ils précisent seulement que certains mineurs ont faillis tomber dans des trous, et que ceux-ci fragilisent dangereusement les galeries.

Chibi: C'est pas rassurant.

Ils virent la grande ville de Germinia remplie de machine d'extraction de minerais prêts du volcan crachant une fumée noire.

Grey: La vache ce truc menace d'entrer en éruption.

Aline: Hm. Allons voir le client.

Ils arrivent dans la ville remplie de personne avec des casque de miniers ils étaient en mauvaise états et surtout, ils mourraient de faim ils virent une famille au coins d'un rues avec une pancarte _'La charité pour nos enfants'_. Ils eurent le cœur brisé de voir une tel pauvreté.

Yuden: La vache c'est pas sensé être plus joyeux?

Chibi: Sa fait plusieurs semaine que les mines sont impraticable, plus rien ne leurs rapportent.

Yuden: OK on va régler sa et vite fait!

Ils arrivent chez le maire aussi désemparée que ses citoyens, il était assez vieux et suait.

Maire: Bonjours vous devez êtres des mages.

Grey: On vient de Fairy Tail.

Maire: Oh dieux merci...on désespérer.

Aline: Expliquez-nous de quoi il en retourne?

Maire: Depuis plusieurs semaine nos hommes ne peuvent plus accéder au minerais, des trous dans la roches se sont formé et d'étranges tunnels ont fait s'effondrer une parties des galeries ou se former les minerais.

Grey: Vous avez pas tenter de combler?

Maire: On a essayer mais un jour un mineurs à presque faillit se faire dévorer par un monstre énorme.

Aline: A quoi il ressemblait?

Maire: Selon certains c'était visqueux et sa creuse dans la roche par pitié venez-nous en aide, en échange on vous donneras des pierres précieuse venue du fond de la mine.

Yuden: OK. Alors les mecs on s'y mets! Moi je suis chaud bouillant!

Bien plus tard en descendant un ascenseur dans les mines il est malade.

Yuden: Je me sens...pas bien...

Grey: Tiens le coup vieux on arrive.

Aline elle sentit la chaleurs et enlève ses vêtements attirant l'homme descendant la cage qui la fixe, il faut dire que la sœur de Grey avait des formes très avantageuse.

Aline: Il fait une chaleur dans ce trou!

Grey: Dis voir tu pourrais au moins porter un trucs plus décent.

Aline le vit sans son haut.

Aline: Et toi alors!

Mineur: On arrive.

La cage se pose permettant à Yuden de respirer.

Yuden: J'en pouvais plus...

Il vit alors les trous dans la roche qui était de la taille d'un homme ils virent les trous s'enfoncer dans des galeries sombres.

Grey: La vache sa vas jusqu'où?

Mineur: Aucune idée personne n'ose s'aventurer...mais c'est pas les plus gros.

Aine: Pas les plus gros?

Mineur: Ouais regarder ma petite dame.

Ils virent alors plus loin quelque chose d'effrayant deux galeries immense la hauteur devait être celle d'un immeuble de trois étages.

Grey: Houa la vache peu importe ce que c'est ces très gros!

Yuden sent une odeur étrange émaner des trous.

Yuden: Tiens cette odeur...j'ai l'impression de l'avoir sentit avant à la surface.

Grey: Quoi t'es sûre?

Yuden: Peut-être...avec tous ce souffre j'arrive pas à la séparer.

Aline: Quoi qu'il en soit on devrait traquer ce monstre et vite si sa mange sa grandit alors grouillons.

Ils pénètrent dans la galerie Grey et Aline supporte la chaleurs alors que Yuden est à l'aise.

Grey: Comment tu fais?

Yuden: Je suis un Chasseur de Dragon Grey du coup faudrait un trucs supérieur à la température du soleil pour m'affecter.

Aline: Sa rassure.

Ils arrivent dans un autre raison de galerie Yuden sent encore l'odeur.

Yuden: Encore cette odeur!

Aline: Bon on va ou?

Ils virent du mouvement dans un petit tunnel.

Chibi: Là-haut! Sa a bouger!

Yuden: OK on rattrape et on éclate!

Ils courent dans les galeries pourchasser la créature qui continue d'avancer, ils arrivent dans un autre réseau de tunnel.

Aline: Et maintenant?

Chibi vit une petite créature s'enfoncer dans une galerie.

Chibi: LA!

Ils entrent dans une galerie la créature veut s'enfuir mais vit un mur de glace lui bloquer la route, elle se retourne et vit ses agresseurs Yuden et ses acolytes tombent nez à nez avec une taupe au pelage rouge aux yeux noir avec de petite patte avec des griffes tout aussi petite.

Grey: Hein une taupe? Mais que fou une taupe ici? C'est lui qui a creusé ses trous?

Le sol commence à se dérober et ils tombent dans une galerie plus bas, Chibi arrive en volant.

Chibi: Yuden sa vas?

Celui-ci se redresse il sent quelque chose dans ses mains, il tripoter la poitrine de Aline furieuse elle lui colle une claque.

Yuden: Mais sa vas pas!

Aline: Sa t'apprendra sale pervers!

Yuden: Exhibitionniste!

Grey: Les gars regarder!

Ils virent alors une taupe plus grande et plus grosse elle faisait une tête de plus qu'un homme normal, il y en avait pleins d'autres comme elle. La taupe s'avance des joyaux couronne sa tête.

Taupe: Vous aussi vous êtes des méchants?

Yuden: Hein? Non nous on est des mages.

Les taupes chuchotent entre elles.

Taupe: Alors vous êtes de ceux qui ont libérer le monstre!

Grey: Hein?

Aline: Attendez le monstre vous traque vous aussi?

Taupe: Oui il est apparut un jour après le passage de gens comme vous, ils sont reparti en laissant le monstre!

Yuden: Ses trous c'est le monstre qui les a creusé?

Taupe: La plus part mes enfants et moi on a tenter de lui échapper depuis plusieurs mois, il mange ceux qui croise son chemin...beaucoup de mes enfants sont morts dans ses tunnels.

Yuden furieux sert les poings.

Yuden: Ecoutez on va vous aidez à vous débarrasser de ce monstre. Mais vous devez nous dire à quoi il ressemblent.

Mère Taupe: Il est énorme visqueux le corps recouvert d'épine un gros vers géant!

Grey: Un ver géant!

Aline: Ou est son antre?

Mère Taupe: Suivez-moi.

Ils suivent la Mère Taupe et arrivent devant un pont menant a une grosse porte bloquant un accès à une autre partie de la mine.

Mère Taupe: Par ici mage de Fairy Tail se trouve l'antre du monstre. Faites attention à vous il est plus grand que vous!

Yuden: On en fait notre affaires.

Mère Taupe: Ouvrez la porte!

Les taupes déverrouillent l'accès à une autre partie de la mine les mages y pénètrent et les taupes referme la porte derrière eux, ils progressent dans les galeries remplie de pierre précieuse.

Aline: C'est magnifique ces pierres doivent valoir un fortune.

Grey: Ouais raison de plus de laisser ces pierres aux habitant de Germinia!

Yuden utilisait son odorat pour se localiser.

Yuden: Cette odeur encore...sa doit être les mages dont nous parler la taupe.

Grey: On est encore loin?

Ils arrivent dans une immense zone creusé de partout avec un lac de lave au milieux de la pièce.

Yuden: On y est!

Ils virent alors sortir d'un trou un ver immense il était rouge et sa peaux était recouvert d'épine sur le dos, sa bouche immense munie de plusieurs milliers de dents tranchante.

Aline: Beurk je hais les vers!

Yuden frappe ses poings enflammé.

Yuden: Hé toi je vais t'apprendre à dévorer les gens! Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Il fonce et veut frapper la créature qui s'enfonce dans un tunnel Chibi porte Yuden qui esquive le ver fonçant sur eux et rentrant dans une autre galerie en face le vers faisant au moins 30 à 40 mètres.

Aline: Ce trucs est immense!

Yuden observe les galeries dans lesquelles se cache le monstre qui surgit d'une galerie derrière lui et s'enfonce dans une autre plus bas.

Chibi: Il est rapide!

Yuden: Grey! Aline essayez de déloger ce machin!

Aline: OK on fonce.

Elle se concentre avec Grey.

Aline: Patinoire Olympique!

Elle gèle le tunnel dans lequel le monstre est entrée et Grey prépare son bazooka quand il vit le monstre il tire.

Grey: Bazooka Esquimau!

Il tire et frappe le monstre qui sort tout de même de la galerie en hurlant et en étant aveugler par la glace, Yuden en profite.

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Son coup de poings fracasse la carapace dorsale du monstre qui s'enfonce dans les galeries une nouvelle fois, Grey et sa sœur se relève prêts pour le prochain assaut.

Aline: Allez Pa...

Le monstre surgit par surprise Yuden s'y attendait.

Yuden: Allez Chibi!

Il fonce à une vitesse folle entourée de flamme et frappe le monstre dans son dos, la carapace éclate le monstre retourne dans une galerie les mages sont épuisée et la chaleurs était vive.

Grey: Allez grouillons-nous avant de finir cuits comme du poulet!

Le monstre sort et cette fois vomi de la lave sur Yuden et Chibi.

Aline: YUDEN!

Grey: Chibi!

Ils virent alors le Chasseur de Dragon avaler la lave et soupirer.

Yuden: C'était horrible t'a mangé quoi avant?!

Le monstre veut rentrer mais il fut immobiliser par des chaînes de glace, Yuden vit en bas Grey et Aline retenir le monstre.

Grey: Allez mon pote!

Yuden: OK prêts Chibi!

Chibi: PRÊTS!

Ses ailes brille d'une lueur verte.

Yuden: Magie anti-dragon!

Ses bras s'entoure de feu en plus de lave prit dans le bassin plus bas alors que Chibi fonce à toute vitesse vers la gueule du monstre, il déploie alors d'eux ligne de feu et de lave qui frappe le monstre de pleins de fouet.

Yuden: Aile du Dragon Solaire!

La créature hurle de douleurs alors que Yuden la fait traverser des galeries, les taupes entendant les bruits et virent la grande porte exploser dévoilant le monstre qui fut carboniser il disparut en se tordant de douleurs devant la Mère Taupe surprise.

Mère Taupe: Ils ont réussie...le monstre!

Dans la salle les mages de Fairy Tail sourirent la mission accomplit Yuden hurle de victoire son cris résonne dans toutes les galeries jusqu'à la surface, les habitants avaient entendue le vacarme plus bas ils pensaient les mages morts. Bien plus tard ils ressortent en compagnie de la Mère Taupe, les habitants s'approche doucement d'eux.

Le Maire: Le Monstre?

Grey: Réglée il est carboniser sa devrait être paisible maintenant.

Le Maire: Vraiment...je ne sais comment vous remercier!

Mère Taupe: Vous avez sauvez mes petits nous vous seront éternellement reconnaissant. Acceptez ceux-ci en contribution de nos efforts!

Ils virent des centaines de pierres précieuses extraite par les taupes.

Grey: La vache tout ça!

Aline: On ne peut accepter ce village en a plus besoin que nous.

Le Maire: Oh merci...merci beaucoup mage de Fairy Tail. Mais s'il vous plaît acceptez une part de notre argent.

Aline: OK sa devrait suffire pour notre dédommagement.

Yuden continue de sentir l'odeur dans la mine il grogne.

Yuden: Encore cette odeur dans les mines.

Grey: Allez sa fait seulement quelques heures qu'on est partit on devrait avoir aucun mal à revenir à la guilde.

Le maire: Excusez-moi mais sa fait...1 jour que vous êtes descendue...

Ils se regardent tous inquiets.

Grey: Oh misère...

Yuden: Erza...Nala!

Chibi: RENTRONS VITE!

Ils se dépêchent de se mettre en route vers la guilde sous les yeux des habitants et des taupes intriguées, ils courent comme des fous vers la guilde.

Yuden: C'est pas vrai on a passer plus de temps dans la mine que prévue et...

Ils percutent alors dans un bois un groupe Grey percute accidentellement...Natsu qui se relève.

Lucy: Hein? Grey?

Grey et Natsu sont encore en trans de se disputer.

Natsu: Et tu peux pas faire gaffe le nudiste!

Grey: C'est toi qui devrais regarder d'où tu viens l'allumette!

Yuden: Lucy vous faites quoi ici?

Lucy: On rentrais d'une mission et vous.

Aline: Pareil mais on a pas vue le temps passé du coup Erza et Nala vont rentrer...

Natsu se figea mort de peur.

Lucy: Erza et Nala? Ce sont des mages de Fairy Tail?

Aline: Exacte on peut dire qu'elles font partis des mages les plus puissantes de la guilde.

Lucy: Elles sont proches pour faire des missions importantes?

Grey: Ben disons qu'elles sont des sœurs jumelles...

Lucy: Des jumelles?!

Yuden: Ouais...au lieux d'un concentrée de violence on en a deux...elles sont monstrueuse!

Lucy commence à imaginer les deux mages de façon horrible mais une explosions vient interrompre ses songes, ils virent un nuage de poussière recouvrir leurs vues.

Aline: La vache c'était quoi ça?

Yuden sentit alors une odeur familière celle des mines de Germinia.

Yuden: Grey cette odeur! La même que celle des Mines!

Chibi: YUDEN!

Happy: NATSU AU SECOURS!

Natsu: Happy! Chibi!

Ils virent alors un groupe de mage composé de deux rouquins, un petit nabots ressemblant à un troll, un avec des cheveux noirs et une boule de cristal entre ses mains et enfin un gros homme poulet. Ils avaient ligoté Chibi et Happy à la broche.

Nain: Hmmm la bonne viande!

Poulet: Manger!

Yuden furieux se dresse devant les mages.

Yuden: hé vous c'est nos amis que vous allez manger!

Rouquin 1: Hé d'ou il sort celui-là!

Natsu et les autres arrivent.

Natsu: Nous on viens de Fairy Tail! Et vos têtes on s'en souviens pas!

Voyant: Vous ovulez vous battre?

Grey prépare sa magie avec Aline.

Grey: Lucy libère Happy et Chibi on se charge d'eux.

Lucy: OK!

Elle court alors que Yuden fonce sur les mages mais le nain s'abaisse et pose sa main au sol.

Nain: Bombe des sables!

Il entoure Yuden de sable sous les yeux de ses amis alors que Grey fait face au voyant avec sa sœur.

Voyant: Je vois de l'eau beaucoup d'eau vous allez faire des rencontre fortuite!

Ils sont choqué.

Aline: Attends t'es un voyant!

Grey lui décoche une droite le mettant au sol.

Grey: Dégage !

Les deux rouquins leurs sautent dessus mais ils utilisent leurs magies pour s'en débarrasser, Natsu lui fonce sur le nain alors que Lucy arrive à libérer les deux Exceeds.

Chibi: Merci Lucy!

Poulet : MANGER!

Ils virent l'homme poulet avec un bâton de feu juste devant eux.

Lucy: HAAAAAA!

Yuden arrive avec son poings enflammé.

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe le mage l'envoyant dans le décors et l'assommant alors que Natsu avait écrasé le nain.

Natsu: Trop fastoche!

Ils avaient ensuite ligoté les mages à un arbre Yuden serrant le poings les menaces.

Yuden: C'est vous qui avez créer ce monstre à Germinia répondez!

Nain: On...obéit aux ordres...rien de plus...

Yuden: Aux ordres de qui?

Voyant: La lullaby...elle...

Des mouvements rapide dans les bois attirent l'attention de Natsu.

Natsu: Yuden t'as entendue?

Yuden se tourne vers les bois alors qu'une ombre demain géante englobe les mages ligotés, Lucy le vit avec Aline et Grey.

Grey: C'est quoi ce délire?!

Les mages sont alors emportée par l'ombre qui disparut les mages de Fairy Tail reste figé alors que Yuden et Natsu sentent encore les mouvements dans les bois.

Natsu: J'aime pas ça!

Lucy elle était songeuse.

Lucy: Lullaby...j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part...

Dans les bois un mage s'enfuit a toute vitesse alors que dans une ville avoisinant Magnolia deux femmes transportant une énorme corne font route vers leurs guilde.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre pour le nom de Germinia je me suis inspiré du roman d'Emile Zola Germinal. Le prochain arc concernera la Lullaby avec le prochain chapitre la "Mage des Armures".**


	4. Arc Eisen Wald Chapitre 4

**Salut à tous j'ai décidé de commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic sur le mange d'Hiro Mashima Fairy Tail, en y incorporant une nouvelle intrigue en gardant le schéma des arcs habituelles ainsi que de nouveau personnages.**

* * *

Arc Eisen Wald

Chapitre 4: Les Mages des armures.

Les deux équipes étaient finalement rentrer de leurs missions respective mais une dispute éclata entre Yuden et Aline.

Aline: J'espère que la prochaine fois monsieur le pervers évitera de me tripoter pendant une mission!

Yuden: Hé t'as qu'à porter plus de vêtement sa arriverait moins!

Aline: Répète la boule de gaz!

Yuden: Je vais me gêner l'esquimau!

Lucy: Ils se disputent tous le temps?

Mirajane: Non dés fois il leurs arrive de bien s'entendre regarde Grey et Natsu.

Les deux se dispute encore.

Natsu: Je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvé les fesses l'esquimau face à la guilde Clandestin!

Grey: Mais ouais rappelle toi qui a sauvé l'allumette quand il était coincé dans le ventre d'un dinosaure!

Lucy: Je vois...mais attends ou est passer le maître?

Mirajane: Il est aller à une réunion réunissant les maîtres des guildes locaux.

Lucy: Les guildes sont si liées que ça?

Mirajan: Readers tu peux me passer ton stylo de lumière?

Readers lui donne et elle trace le schéma des guildes reliées toute au Conseil.

Mirajane: Tu vois les guildes sont réunies en une congrégation local ces congrégations sont en liens directe avec le Conseil de la Magie, qui est lui même composé de dix mage en liens avec le gouvernement.

Lucy: Je vois.

Mirajane: La bonne entente entre les guildes est primordiale.

Natsu se glisse dans son dos et lui murmure.

Natsu: Sinon les hommes des Ténèbres vont venir te chercher!

Elle sursaute et hurle faisant rire les mages.

Natsu: T'aurais dut voir ta tête.

Lucy: Idiot!

Mirajane: Mais il a raison les Hommes des ténèbres existent! Ce sont les criminelles des Guildes Clandestine qui ne reconnaissent pas l'autorité du conseil, ils commettent toutes sortes de crimes allant du kidnapping au meurtre.

Lucy fut inquiète.

Lucy: Houa je n'imagine pas si ils venaient à tous nous attaquer en même temps.

Aline: On les massacrerais c'est vrai la plus part des mages de ces guildes sont des minables.

Mirajane: A quelques exceptions.

Lucy: Ouf.

Loki s'approche d'elle en mode séducteur.

Loki: T'en fais pas Lucy je serait à tes côtés si jamais tu as peur.

Lucy: Heu merci Loki...sa ira.

Loki vit ses clés à la ceinture.

Loki: Ha tu es constellationniste!

Lucy: Heu oui...

Loki s'en va rapidement.

Loki: Je suis désolée mais sa marchera jamais entre nous!

Lucy: Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose?

Yuden: Lui en veut pas il a eu un problème avec une constellationniste.

Grey et Natsu sont encore en trains de se disputer.

Natsu: Dis voir Grey tu pourrais éviter de laisser des vêtements traîner partout on risque de se tuer!

Grey: Sa te pose un problème le chalumeau!

Natsu: Nudiste ambulant!

La guilde se met à rire Lucy se sentit bien mais Loki arrive en enfonçant la porte.

Loki: TOUS AUX ABRIS!

Ils l'observent surpris alors qu'il tremble comme une feuille.

Loki: Erza...Nala...elles sont revenues!

Tous les mages paniquent Natsu et Grey eux sont mort de peur, Yuden explose une choppe à force de la serrer trop fort.

Lucy: Erza et Nala? Les mêmes dont parler Grey et Natsu?

Mirajane: Oui sache qu'elles sont connues pour être les mages les puissante de la guilde.

Ils entendent des pas lourds se dirigeants vers eux.

Macao: La vache...je les entends qui se rapproche.

Les deux mages arrivent dans la guilde Erza posa la corne de démon au sol l'autre mage l'accompagnant portait une armure dorée sur laquelle se trouvait l'emblème de la guilde, ses cheveux noué écarlate à l'arrière de sa tête et son regards strict ses yeux noisette elle ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à Erza.

Erza: Ou est le maître?

Lucy: Ce sont elles...on dirait des jumelles.

Mirajane: Bonjour Erza le maître est à l'assemblée périodique.

Yuden observe la corne terrifier.

Yuden: Heu...Erza c'est quoi ce machin?

Nala: La corne d'un démon qu'on a abattu en récompense les villageois l'ont décorée et nous l'ont offerte...pourquoi elle ne te plaît pas?

Yuden mort de peru réplique.

Yuden: Si, si au contraire...

Cana boit dans un tonneau alors que tous les autres sont pétrifier par la peur.

Cana: En parie combien qu'elle parlera de l'incident du Mont Akobe?

Macao: C'est pas vrai...elles vont m'étriper...

Erza: En fait on a entendu qu'il y a eu du grabuges ici en notre absence!

Les mages sont terrifier.

Nala: Le maître à peut-être passer l'éponge mais nous c'est autre chose...WAKABA!

Wakaba: Oui...

nala: Tu met du tabac partout sur la table!

Erza: Cana c'est quoi cette façon de boire!

Cana s'arrête de boire.

Nala et Erza: Macao...

Macao tremblait de peur mais les deux femmes soupirent fatigué.

Macao: Quoi dites quelque chose!

Nala: Non sa ira pour cette fois...

Lucy: La vache elles se chargent de la discipline ici?

Happy: Non elle est tout le temps comme ça.

Erza se tourne vers Yuden tremblant comme une feuille.

Erza: Yuden où est Grey et Natsu on aurait besoin de votre aide!

Yuden est surpris alors que Grey et Natsu sont ensemble se serrant la main transpirant.

Natsu: Tiens salut les filles.

Grey: Natsu et moi on se disait qu'elle chance on a d'être pote.

Nala sourit comme Erza.

Nala: Vous avez raison rien ne vaut les liens d'une amitié solide.

Aline s'approche des deux mages.

Aline: Sa fait plaisir de vous voir les sœurs Scarlett.

Lucy: Attends les sœurs Scarlett?

Chibi: Oui Erza et Nala sont des soeurs jumellles.

Lucy voyait les garçons mort de peur.

Lucy: C'est normal qu'ils soient mort de peur?

Mirajane: Oui disons qu'un jour Natsu et Yuden ont voulut défier Erza et Nala en duel, ils ont subies une défaite cuisante.

Lucy: QUOI! Ils se sont fait démolir?

Macao: Et Grey c'est mangé une dérouillé un jour ou elles l'ont surpris à moitié à poil.

Lucy: Je comprend...

Yuden: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Erza?

Erza: Pendant notre voyage nous avons entendues des rumeurs assez terrifiante.

Nala: On pense qu'une Guilde Noir s'apprête à agir!

Ils furent choqué d'entendre cela un guilde clandestine serait sur le point d'agir.

Erza: C'est pourquoi on a besoin de vous quatre pour nous accompagnez!

Aline: Nous quatre?

Nala: Bien sûre toi et Yuden nous accompagnez.

Ils furent surpris Yuden voulut répliquez mais il se ravisa en voyant les regards des deux mages sur lui.

Yuden: Sa serait un plaisir.

Grey: Ouais...sa sera marrant...

Il observe Natsu furieux comme lui de devoir faire équipe avec son rival.

Nala: Bien dans ce cas nous partons demain matin soyez prêts!

Les mages sont surpris d'entendre cela Mirajane elle est surprise de la décision d'Erza.

Mirajane: Les voire ensemble...sa fait si longtemps à eux c'est l'équipe la plus puissante de Fairy Tail.

Le lendemain à la gare de Magnolia une nouvelle dispute éclate entre Natsu et Grey.

Natsu: Ah j'enrage pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec ce crétin!

Grey: C'est marrant je me disais la même chose.

Natsu: De toute façon j'avais pas envie de venir!

Grey: Moi non plus mais je veux pas me faire massacrer par Erza ou Nala!

Aline et Yuden sont avec Lucy portant Plue, Chibi et Happy mange un poisson.

Yuden: Dis voir Lucy pourquoi tu es venues?

Lucy: C'est Mirajane qui a insisté pour que je vienne.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Mirajane: Ses quatre là en profiteront pour se taper dessus quand elles auront le dos tourner il faudrait que tu t'interpose._

 _Lucy: Quoi mais..._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Yuden: Quoi nous quatre mais on s'entend bien en temps normal.

Aline: Ouais quand tu tripote pas les seins des filles à leurs insu!

Yuden se lève furieux.

Yuden: Tu vas encore recommencer avec cette histoire!

Elle se lève et le fixe méchamment.

Aline: Evidemment sale pervers!

Yuden: Je t'ai dit que c'était un accident et que je suis désolée!

Aline: A d'autres!

Yuden: Tu veux te battre!

Lucy vit les deux groupes se disputer violemment.

Lucy: Et voilà...

Chibi: T'intervient pas?

Lucy: Je veux pas de problème!

Voix: On est là!

les deux groupes sont surpris et terrifiées, Lucy se tourne vers les deux mages.

Lucy: Ah vous voilà...

Elle vit alors qu'elles transportaient une tonne de bagage.

Lucy: C'est quoi ça?

Les deux groupes se tiennent par les épaules en dansant devant Erza et Nala.

Grey et Natsu: Tu sais que t'es un super pote toi!

Lucy: Ils recommencent à jouer la comédie...

Erza: Excuse-moi.

Lucy vit Erza l'observer.

Erza: Tu es une nouvelle on t'a vue hier à la guilde.

Lucy: Oui je m'appelle Lucy on m'a dit tellement bien de vous.

Nala: Vraiment?

Lucy: Oui mais dites vous êtes réellement des soeurs de sang?

Erza: Oui on a vécu notre enfance dans le même village il y a fort longtemps.

nala: On a aussi entendu du bien de toi...

Elles se retournent pour vérifier les deux groupes qui continue leurs dansent mais se dispute une fois qu'elles ont le dos tournée.

Nala: On a entendu dire que tu as vaincu un gorille des montagnes à toi toute seule.

Lucy: Quoi?!

Erza: Ton aide nous sera précieuse, bon on peut y aller.

Yuden: Une minute Erza.

Elles virent Natsu et Yuden.

Natsu: Une fois la mission accomplie on veut un match retour!

Grey et Aline sont choqué comme Lucy.

Grey et Aline: Vous êtes malade vous voulez mourir!

Yuden: Et cette fois le résultat sera bien différent de la dernière fois.

Nala sourit et observe les deux Chasseurs de Dragon prêts à en découdre.

Nala: Bien comme vous voudrez on ignore à quel point vous avez progresser, alors on veut bien vous laissez votre chance.

Yuden et Natsu se tape dans la main remonté à bloc.

Natsu: Ah je m'enflamme!

Dans le train les deux sont mal en point sur le point de mourir Grey et Aline sont assis entre eux Chibi sur les jambes d'Aline et Chibi sur celle de Natsu, Erza et Nala sont en face d'eux Lucy est entre les deux magiciennes.

Grey: C'est pitoyable ils faisaient les fières y'a même pas deux minute et les voilà aux portes de la mort.

Erza: Les garçon venez ici.

Yuden: OK...

Lucy rejoins Grey et Aline et vit les deux assis à coté des deux mages Yuden est assis à côté d'Erza et Natsu à côté de Lana.

Lana: Chut là...détendez-vous.

Yuden: OK.

D'un coup de poings elles les assomment et les font s'allonger sur leurs genoux, sous le regards des mages.

Erza: Voilà sa vas mieux...

Lucy: Elles sont vraiment bizarre elle aussi...

Aline: Sinon c'est quoi cette histoire de guilde clandestine?

Nala: Pendant un arrêt lors de notre voyage on a entendu une curieuse conversations dans une taverne.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Dans une taverne Nala et Erza mange un délicieux fraisier mais leurs oreilles sont attirées par une conversation derrière elles._

 _Mage: Alors tu l'as?_

 _Mage 2: Ouais c'était pas de la tarte mais je l'ai la Lullaby, la berceuse maudite._

 _Mage 3: C'est le patron qui sera content. Eligoal sera heureux de l'apprendre._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Les mages étaient surpris de la révélations que venaient de leurs faire les deux sœurs.

Lucy: Encore la Lullaby sa veut dire berceuse non?

Erza: Exacte et Eligoal et le nom du maître de la guilde d'Eisen Wald, la guilde est surtout connue pour ses contrats d'assassinat et de kidnapping.

Lucy: Sa donne froid dans le dos.

Aline: Non excuse sa c'est moi je suis furieuse envers cette guilde! Il n'y a rien de plus horrible pour une guilde que d'assassinez par appâts du gain!

Nala: Sa ne s'arrête pas là certains de ses mages ont un lourd casier judiciaire...notamment un mage redouté surnommée "Chainsaw"

Ils eurent des frissons en entendent ce nom alors que dans le quartier général d'Eisen Wald les mages capturé par Kageyama sont suspendues aux plafond alors qu'Eligoal et d'autres mages marchent vers la sortie.

Mage: Maître on à reçue l'information Kageyama arrivent avec la Lullaby!

Eligoal: Excellent il est temps pour nous de nous mettre en route prévenez Chainsaw...notre heure est venu!

A la gare d'Onibas les mages de Fairy Tail descendent presque tous du trains, Erza et Nala tirant leur imposant porte bagage.

Lucy: En faite je ne vous l'ait pas demander mais vous et votre sœur vous utilisez quelle sorte de magie?

Erza: Tu peux nous tutoyer Lucy pour notre part on utilise...

Chibi: Erza, Nala ils sont où Natsu et Yuden?

Les mages remarquent l'absence de leurs compagnons, toujours dans le train Chibi et Happy virent le train repartir.

Lucy: C'est pas vrai...ils sont resté dans le train!

Erza: Quel idiote je les avait oublié!

Nala: Pas le temps de traîner on doit stopper ce train!

Yuden et Natsu toujours dans le train tentent de se lever et s'accroche au siège.

Natsu: Mal...je crois que je vais...

Yuden: Tiens le coup...on...doit...

Il est sur le point de vomir quand un rire attirent leurs attention, ils virent devant eux un mage avec ses cheveux noir noué et son sourire sadique au coins des lèvres.

Mage: Tiens tiens tiens. Des mages de Fairy Tail quel coïncidence!

Natsu sentit son odeur la même que celle du mage qui a capturé les autres mages de l'autres jours.

Natsu: Toi...c'est toi qui a prit ces mages l'autre-jours!

Kageyama: Exacte je suis Kageyama et je viens d'Eisen Wald, et vous vous êtes mes proies!

Yuden: Répè...

Il se tient l'estomac comme Natsu complètement malade Kageyama les vit au sol.

Kageyama: Et ben c'est mon jours de chance on dirait!

Il déploie son ombre au sol et créer une main gigantesque avec son ombre sur le point de les écraser, mais le frein d'urgence est utilisé par Erza pour stopper le train. Sur place un officier de la gare les stoppent.

Officier de la gare: Et vous êtes folles c'est interdit d'utiliser le frein mes mignonnes!

Il se prit un sérieux coup sur la tête de la part de Nala.

Nala: Mage de Fairy Tail et on est pas vos mignonnes!

Lucy elle sue morte de peur.

Lucy: Elle font peur quand elles veulent...

Aline: Évite juste de les mettre en colère et sa ira pour nous.

Lucy: Reçu cinq sur cinq!

Dans le trains le deux frère sont en forme et se prépare à affronter le mage d'Eisen Wald, qui avait fait tomber une flûte avec un crâne à trois orbite sur le dessus.

Yuden: C'est quoi ça?

Kageyama reprends vite la flûte alors que Natsu est prêts à en découdre.

Natsu: Alors on en était où?

Kageyama: Qu'importe de toute façon vous êtes des mouches comparée à nous!

Il déploie ses ombres et tente de frapper les deux Chasseur de Dragons Yuden fait un salto arrière et finie sur le dos.

Yuden: NATSU!

Natsu s'appuie sur les jambe de son frère qui le projette en avant son poings chargé de feu.

Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de feu!

Il envoi une nuée de flamme frappé Kageyama et détruire la moitié du trains surprenant Kageyama légèrement blessé de l'attaque de Natsu.

Kageyama: Comment vous avez faits?

Yuden et Natsu se rejoignent prêts.

Yuden: Sa du travail d'équipe et...

 _Haut-parleur: Suite à une utilisation intempestif du système d'arrêt d'urgence le trains va redémarrer, merci de bien vouloir regagnez vos siège._

Yuden: Oh non pas déjà!

Le train se met à redémarrer lentement les deux retombent malades mais Yuden prends le sac de Natsu.

Yuden: natsu...on dégage vite!

Kageyama: Hé croyez pas vous en tirer après vous en être prit à un mage d'Eisen Wald!

Yuden: C'est toi qui ne t'en sortira pas! Toi et tous tes copains vous bavez sur Fairy Tail!

Natsu: Et avant la tombé de la nuits votre guilde on va l'exploser!

Le trains redémarre et les deux devienne vert alors qu'une voiture magique arrive à toute vitesse vers le trains conduit par les sœurs Scarlett avec Grey sur le sommet et les deux filles sur les côtés. Elles se rapprochent du trains repartit à toute vitesse.

Lucy: Natsu! Yuden!

Les deux sautent par la fenêtre natsu se cogne contre Grey et Yuden s'accroche à la voiture s'arrêtant, une fois au sol Grey et Natsu se dispute.

Grey: Tu pouvais pas faire attention abrutis tu m'as fais mal!

Natsu: Ben toi aussi l'Esquimau en plus vous nous avez abandonnés!

Erza: C'est notre faute on aurait dut être plus vigilante.

Nala sert Yuden dans ses bras écrasant ses os.

Nala: Au moins vous êtes sain et sauf.

Aline: VOus pouvez nous dire ce qui est arrivée?

Yuden: Y'avais un type le même qui a tué les hommes qui ont tenté de mangé Happy et Chibi!

Natsu: Ouais il disait venir d'Eisen Wald!

Les deux soeurs furieuse leurs donnent une claque.

Nala et Erza: ABRUTIS!

Les deux sont au sol devant les soeurs furieuses.

Nala: On est à la poursuite d'Eisen Wald comment vous avez put le laisser s'échapper!

Natsu: Mais on en savais rien nous!

Erza: On vous ne as parlé vous pourriez écoutez quand on vous parle.

Lucy: Comment pouvait-ils entendre elles les avaient assommés.

Erza et Nala remonte sur le véhicule.

Nala: On doit rattraper ce trains.

Aline: C'est tout ce que vous savez?

Yuden réfléchit et revoit l'étrange flûte.

Yuden: Non attendez il a fait tomber une sorte de flûte c'était décorée d'un crâne à trois orbite!

Lucy se figea sur place.

Lucy: Un crâne à trois orbite?

Ils regardent Lucy songeuse.

Lucy: Lullaby...berceuse maudite...sa y est je crois savoir la Lullaby est un sort létal!

Grey: Répète?!

Lucy: Je l'ai lue dans un livre la Lullaby permet à son utilisateur de tuer tous ceux qui l'écoute!

Ils furent choqués d'entendre Lucy.

Aline: T'en es sûre?

Erza: Si Eisen Wald à la Lullaby alors...

Yuden: Ils vont créer une hécatombe sans nom...

Lucy: On doit les arrêter et vite!

Ils grimpent dans le véhicule alors que plus loin le trains est une nouvelle fois arrêter, un homme se fait étrangler par une chaîne munie de pointe celle-ci s'enfonce dans la gorge de l'homme. Les passagers horrifiées assistent au spectacle alors que Eligoal supervise ses hommes qui font évacuer du trains les passagers.

Eligoal: Allez faites sortir tous le monde et si quelqu'un résiste montrer leurs qu'à Eisen Wald on rigole pas!

Voix: Monsieur Eligoal!

Il se tourne et vit Kageyama descendre du train.

Eligoal: Kageyama on m'a dit que tu arrivais par ce train que c'est-il passer?

Kagyama: Un léger contre temps monsieur mais j'ai ce que vous vouliez complètement apte à toute utilisation.

Il sort la flûte sous les yeux d'Eligoal et des autres mages surpris deux mage un gros au cheveux vert et un avec un chapeau semblable à un égyptiens discute entre eux.

Karakka: J'y crois pas il a réussie.

Rayure: Comment il a fait?

Eligoal: Bien Kageyama je suis fière de toi avec ça on va pouvoir se venger de ces idiots de mages...la Lullaby va semer la mort sur le passage d'Eisen Wald! Chainsaw! On embarque!

Ils virent alors la chaîne laisser tomber l'homme au sol la gorge tranché par la chaîne du mage d'Eisen Wal appelé Chainsaw, sur son bras il se fait une entaille parmis plusieurs autres.

Chainsaw: Une autre marque, une autre victime...je n'aurais pas assez de place pour tous ceux mort par la Lullaby!

Eligoal: Crois-moi tu dois avoir largement de place.

Chainsaw caché dans l'ombre riait alors que les mages d'Eisen Wald embarque dans le trains pour le prochaine arrêt, alors que la voiture fonce à toutes vitesse à la poursuite d'Eisen Wald avec à son bord les Chasseurs de Dragons aux portes de la mort.

Natsu: Je me sens pas bien...

Erza: Tenez bons on est presque arrivée!

grey: Ralentissez sa pompe toute votre énergie!

Nala: On ne doit pas laisser Eisen Wald utilisez la Lullaby! C'est notre devoir de les arrêter!

Grey observe Aline approuvant alors que le train faisait route vers son terminus.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre le suivant marquera l'affrontement des mages de Fairy Tail contre ceux d'Eisen Wald dans le prochain chapitre "Fairy Tail vs Eisen Wald"**.


	5. Chapitre 5: Fairy Tail vs Eisen Wald

**Salut à tous j'ai décidé de commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic sur le mange d'Hiro Mashima Fairy Tail, en y incorporant une nouvelle intrigue en gardant le schéma des arcs habituelles ainsi que de nouveau personnages.**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Fairy Tail vs Eisen Wald.

A la grande réunion des maître de guilde locaux à Clover, Bob le maître de la guilde de Blue Pegasus s'approche de Makarof.

Bob: Makarof j'ai entendue dire que t'es mages avez fait des prouesses en battant un notaire véreux!

Makarof: Ah sa doit être la petite nouvelle Lucy, elle est très forte et je suis fière de compter une mage comme elle dans nos rangs.

Bob: Pour sûre j'ai aussi entendu dire qu'ils avaient résolue la situation à Germinia, un Chasseur de Dragon et des mages de glace.

Makarof : Oh sa doit être Yuden l'un de mes meilleurs mages je songe d'ailleurs à le passer au rang de mage S.

Voix: TU es trop gentil Makarof!

Le maître de Quattro Cerberus Goldmine avec son fameux chapeau se tourne vers lui.

Goldmine: Le conseil s'inquiète aussi des dégâts que cause tes protégées, apparemment ton petit protéger aurait détruit avec son frère la moitié du port d'Hargeon.

Makarof: Ils sont peut-être un peut gaffeurs mais au moins ils ont stoppé un trafic de femme et...

Un oiseau arrive en volant vers Makarof une lettre dans ses pattes.

Oiseau: Un courrier pour Maître Makarof!

Makarof le prit et vit que c'était un message de Mirajane.

 _Mirajane: Maître j'espère que votre réunion se passe bien._

Makarof: Tout va biens ma petite Mirajane, voilà la perle de ma guilde. Héhéhé!

Les mages sont éblouie par la beauté de la mage de Fairy Tail.

Maître de Guilde: C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal cette petite...

Il rit légèrement alors que le message continue.

 _Mirajane: Je vous appelle aussi pour vous prévenir d'une grande nouvelle! Natsu, Yuden, Grey, Aline, Erza et Lana ont fait équipe! Je suis convaincue qu'à eux ils forment la meilleurs équipes de Fairy Tail! Je voulais vous prévenir de cette grande nouvelle!_

Makarof était devenu livide il s'effondre sur la table devant les maîtres de guilde craintif.

Goldmine: Sa sent mauvais...

Makarof: TU as bien...fais...c'est pas vrai. Espérons qu'ils sauront se tenir à eux ils pourraient raser une ville entière. Pitié faite qu'ils se tiennent!

Plus loin la voiture conduite par les filles s'arrête au lieux de l'agressions ils virent les autorités évacuer un corps, les mages sauf Yuden et Natsu malade de la conduite d'Erza étaient furieux en voyant ce spectacle macabre.

Erza: Il y a un mort...

Lucy: Pourquoi voler un train? Pourquoi tué pour ça?

Nala: On en saura plus en allant de l'avant...

Aline: Attends.

Elle tends l'oreille et entends les paroles de certains passagers.

Passagers: C'est ce type bizarre avec sa chaîne avec les pointes il a tué le contrôleur et il c'est fait une entaille...

Passagère: Quel monstre peut faire ça de sang froid?

Aline sert les poings gelant la porte Lucy la vit trembler.

Lucy: Aline?

Aline: pas de temps à perdre...on doit arrêter Eligoal!

Erza vit Aline stressé comme Grey qui reste sur le toit pensant à sa sœur, alors que les sœurs Scarlett foncent à toute vitesse vers le prochain arrêt du train. Dans celui-ci Eligoal furieux découpe un siège avec sa faux.

Eligoal: Des mages de Fairy Tail! Ont-ils vue la Lullaby? Savent-ils ce que nous mijotons?

Kageyama: Non...non je vous assure maître ils avaient l'air de parfait crétin! Ils étaient même malade quand le trains à commencer à avancer!

Chainsaw dans son coin ombreux rit en entendant Kageyama.

Chainsaw: J'ai une place spécial pour ces mages. Les Mages de Fairy Tail un grand emplacement libre pour chaque mage!

Eligoal sourit et observe la Lullaby.

Eligoal: Sa ne change rien à nos plans on va faire comme on a dit, en y ajoutant un éléments pour ralentir ces gêneurs de Fairy Tail et s'en débarasser. Chainsaw...tu pourras te charger des deux Chasseurs de Dragons si tu veux!

Chainsaw: Bien je réserve la place pour leurs marques...

Eligoal rit alors que les deux sœurs foncent dans les rues Grey sur le toit.

Grey: Hé les filles vous voulez nous tuez ou quoi?

Nala: On doit empêcher Eligoal d'utiliser la Lullaby sa pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatique si il joue ne serait-ce qu'une seule note!

Yuden et Natsu sont penché sur les côtés Aline tente de réconforter Yuden.

Aline: Allez Yuden tient le coup on aura besoin de toi et Natsu.

Yuden lui menace de vomir alors que Chibi s'approche de Aline.

Chibi: Aline...tu connais le mage qui as tué l'Officier?

Aline se fige Lucy l'observe comme Happy elle finit par soupirer.

Aline: Oui...c'est...une vieil connaissance que j'ai rencontré au cour d'une mission que j'ai faite en solo. Elle a faillit mal finir.

Grey: QUOI!?

Grey rejoins la cabine et observe sa sœur.

Grey: Comment sa à faillit mal finir?

Aline observe son frère morte de peur mais une main sur son épaule la fait craquer, elle se met à pleurer Yuden revient à lui et tend l'oreille comme Natsu.

Aline: I mois j'ai accepté une quête en sol sa consistait à débarrasser une ville d'un bandit qui la squatter depuis plusieurs semaine...sa devait être facile mais sa à virer au cauchemars. Un interminable cauchemars.

Grey: Raconte...

Aline: Non...sa ira...je préfère garder ça pour moi...

Lucy: Aline...

Aline: SA IRA OK...je me chargerais de cette ordure moi-même!

Ils n'insistent pas mais la voiture s'arrête brusquement Yuden et Natsu sont projeter en avant.

Nala: Il se passe quoi.

De la gare Oshibana un nuage de fumée se dégage vers l'emplacement des voies, les mages descendent les filles supportant les deux malades.

Aline: Ils sont là!

Erza: Allons interroger les gardes!

Ils virent un garde avec un haut-parleur s'adresser à la foule.

Contrôleur: Suite au déraillement d'un train la gare est actuellement fermé veuillez...

Il fut interpeller par Erza.

Erza: Vous je veux un rapport!

Officier: Et puis quoi encore circulez!

Elle le cogne l'assommant Nala s'approche d'un autre.

Nala: Combien sont-ils la dedans!

Lucy elle regarde blasé la scène en portant Natsu.

Lucy: Avec elles on a intérêt à répondre dans la seconde.

Aline et Grey désapée regarde la scène.

Aline: Tu comprends maintenant mieux Erza et Nala.

Lucy: Je rêve comment t'as fait pour te déshabiller!

Ils entrent à l'intérieur et Aline commence à avoir des souvenirs lui revenant en tête.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Une série de flash vient à Aline elle dans une ville les habitants autour d'elle, elle se dirigeants vers la tanière du bandit. Le bandit se dévoile et là un gros flash blancs l'homme déploie des chaînes presque vivante, qui érafle la mage sur les côtes et attaquent les villageois qui furent tous massacrées dans d'atroces hurlement. Elle vit la scène du massacre blessé mortellement et vit le mage passer devant elle et se scarifiée à l'aide de ses chaînes munie de pointe en métal. Il lui lance un sourire sadique et s'en va en riant, alors qu'autour d'Aline un charnier sans nom, des corps parsemé la plus part affreusement mutilé ou démembrer. Elle pose son regards sur la tête d'une petite fille la tête tranché par le bandit, le sang couler à flots la pluie s'abat alors sur le village._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Elle sert la main de Yuden sentant la pression et se reprenant ils arrivent devant les mages d'Eisen Wald, Eligoal perché sur un lampadaire souriait de toutes ses dents.

Eligoal: Tient tient tient. Voyez qui voilà les mages de Fairy Tail alors la route à pas était trop longue!

Nala: C'est Eligoal!

Eligoal: Alors voilà la puissante Titania et sa sœur Nala moi qui m'attendais à une mission plus difficile!

Nala: Ne crie pas victoire trop vite Eligoal on a Yuden et Natsu avec nous et...

Les deux sont encore dans les pommes elle est blasé.

Nala: Enfin...on est largement assez pour arrêter ton génocide!

Eligoal: Génocide vous y aller un peut vite après tout je ne prévois pas de l'utiliser sur ces idiots là-dehors!

Kageyama: Non nous on voit les choses en grand!

Natsu et Yuden se réveille en entendant la voix de Kageyama.

Yuden: Cette voix...

Natsu observe alors Kageyama les poings serrées dans le lots sort un autre mage celui-ci était chauve le teint extrêmement pâle, ses petit yeux n'affichant qu'un sadisme encore plus grands. Son manteau noir sur ses épaules était assez imposant Aline sert les poings en voyant ce mage.

Aline: Chainsaw!

Chainsaw: Tiens la mage de la dernière fois il me semble t'avoir tué avec les membres de ce village.

Aline: T'aurais dût vérifier!

Eligoal: Bien...Tanker!

Un mage très imposant sort du lot des mages de Eisen Wald il avait un visage sévère couronné de cheveux brun coupé comme un militaire.

Tanker: Oui patron?

Lucy est blême en voyant la taille du mage en face d'eux.

Eligoal: Charge-toi d'eux!

Tanker tends sa main en l'air et créer un énorme boulet lumineux munie d'une très longue chaîne qu'il fait balancer au-dessus de lui et la jette sur les deux Scarlett l'esquivant et prenant chacune une épée dans leurs arsenal et taillade Tanker rapidement le mettant au sol sous le regards surpris des mages de la guilde d'Eisen Wald a quelques exceptions, et sous le regards médusée de Lucy.

Lucy: La vache...elles l'ont pulvériser!

Erza et Nala pointe leur épée vers les mages clandestin.

Erza: Votre dernière heure est arrivé crapule!

Eligoal furieux s'envole avec sa magie.

Eligoal: TUEZ LES MAINTENANTS!

Les mages commencent à attaquer les héros un groupe arrive sur Lucy mais Natsu déploie sa magie et les repousse.

Natsu: Hé toi l'ombre on a un compte à régler!

Kageyama: Attrape-moi si tu peux!

Rayure lui utilise ses lanières pour rejoindre une plate-forme plus haut.

Rayure: Et le nudiste essaye un peux de te couvrir tu vas attraper froid!

Grey: Tu vas voir je vais te faire ta fête!

Ils partent chercher les deux mages alors que Chainsaw fait sortir les chaînes munie de pointe de son manteau et cisaille le plancher.

Chainsaw: Viens fillette j'ai une place spécial pour toi sur mon corps!

Aline fonce et descend dans le trou Yuden lui parfaitement debout la voit partir, il coure vers le trou et la rejoins, alors que les mages restant sortent leurs épées prêts à en découdre.

Chibi: Happy rejoins Natsu moi je suis Yuden!

Ils se séparent Lucy elle rejoins les deux mages aux armures.

Nala: Prête soeurette?

Erza: Toujours...et toi Lucy?

Lucy prends une de ses clés.

Lucy: Je suis prête!

Erza: GO!

Elle fonce sur les mages d'Eisen Wald avec sa soeur alors que Lucy utilise sa clé.

Lucy: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprit! Apparaît Taurus!

Taurus apparaît armé de sa fidèle hache.

Taurus: Meuh que puis-je faire pour toi Lucy?

Lucy: Occupe-toi d'eux!

Il fonce et dégomme plusieurs mages comme Erza et Nala faisant le ménage, Natsu et Grey suivent leurs mages respectifs.

Grey: OK on se sépare mon vieux on couvrira plus de terrain.

Natsu: Ouais bonne chance Grey!

Grey sourit à son amie.

Grey: A toi aussi.

Ils courent pour rejoindre leurs mages alors qu'Aline elle est dans une pièce entièrement sombre, elle entendait le rire de Chainsaw à travers l'obscurité.

Chainsaw: J'adore l'obscurité...elle me permet de rester caché aux yeux des mages comme toi...pauvre petite mage.

Une chaîne sort de l'ombre et se dirige vers elle elle l'esquive et tends ses mains.

Aline: Flèchette de glace!

Elle bombarde la zone de pics gelée mais rien a part de la poussière provoquer par son attaque, elle entends encore son rire a travers le noir.

Aline: C'est quoi votre but avec la Lullaby provoquer un carnage?

Chainsaw: Sa serait intéressant mais je n'es pas assez de place sur mon corps pour autant de monde.

Aline esquive de justesse une autre chaîne qui érafle son bras provoquant une entaille profonde, elle entends Chainsaw se lécher les babines.

Chainsaw: Ton sang est froid...tu utilises la glace...dis-moi ne serais-tu pas une survivante?

Aline: Quoi?

Chainsaw: Ceux utilisant la magie de glace ont souvent un passé douloureux...je le sens.

D'autres chaîne émergent de l'obscurité pour attaquer Aline esquivant son geste, elle tente d'utilise sa magie pour geler les chaîne mais c'est inefficace.

Aline: Quoi impossible...

Chainsaw: Qu'y a t-il? Tu as peur petite fille?

Les chaines tente de l'attaquer elle créer un sol geler pour tenter de les emprisonner mais il n'y eu aucun effet.

Aline: C'est pas possible...comme tu fais?

Elle entend son rire lui donnant des frisson dans tous son corps.

Chainsaw: Mes chaînes sont magiques aucun sort ne peut les endommager voir les détruire. Dommage pour toi...

Elle ne vit pas la chaîne derrière elle lui transpercer l'épaule son cris retentit dans toute la gare, Grey entendit le hurlement de sa sœur.

Grey: ALINE!

Voix: Chainsaw a l'air de s'amuser avec elle.

Il vit Rayure avec ses lanières qu'il utilise pour attaquer Grey.

Grey: Sale enfoiré si vous faites du mal à ma sœur!

Rayure: Je crois que c'est déjà trop tard quand on entend un cri Chainsaw a déjà blessé ta sœur!

Grey prépare son attaque.

Grey: Alors tu paieras pour lui!

Natsu avait aussi entendu le cris d'Aline dans les couloirs.

Natsu: Sale ordure!

Happy: J'espère que Aline n'a rien...on doit l'aider Natsu!

Kageyama sort de l'ombre et envoi des tentacules ombreux sur le mage esquivant son assaut.

Kageyama: Et merde raté!

Natsu: Toi viens par là!

Il fonce sur lui alors que Aline est aux prises avec Chainsaw cisaillant sa chair avec sa chaîne la traversant, le sang tombe au sol alors que Chainsaw riait.

Chainsaw: Une autre victime une autre victime.

Aline souffrait la chaîne lui traversant l'épaule la faisait souffrir elle tente de se maîtriser mais elle finit par pleurer.

Aline: Grey...

Dans son dos une chaîne se dresse et transperce sa jambe lui arrachant un autre cri, Chainsaw sort de l'ombre et déploie deux autres chaîne se dressant comme des serpents.

Chainsaw: Adieu mage de Fairy Tail!

Aline morte de peur repense au jours ou elle avait survécu elle s'était jurée de vouloir venger le village massacré par le mage en face d'elle, furieuse sa glace se déploie sur les chaînes devenant froide. Puis d'un mouvement physique et déloge les chaînes enfoncé dans sa chair elle se dresse blesser devant le mage surpris.

Aline: Je n'abandonnerais pas avant que t'es mordue la poussière!

Chainsaw: Sa devient intéressant tout à coup!

Aline prépare une attaque et déploie des pics de glace qu'il esquive et détruit avec ses chaînes, Aline déploie un arc entièrement de glace.

Aline: Arc de Glace!

Elle tire une volée de flèche qui en touchant la roche explose et libère de la glace Chainsaw les esquive mais une d'elle le frappe, il fut projeter en arrière Aline prépare un autre sort.

Aline: Marteau de Glace!

L'attaque frappe Chainsaw l'envoyant au sol puis elle pose ses mains au sol.

Aline: Patinoire!

Elle gèle le sol bloquant Chainsaw dans le sol elle le vit bloquer par sa glace légèrement atteint des attaques d'Aline.

Aline: T'es fait mon grand!

Chainsaw: Intéressant...mais tu oublies mes chaînes!

Des chaînes sortent alors du sol autour du mage prisonniers et tourne en cercle découpant la glace, puis chauffe et finit par libérer le mage. Aline recule terrifier en voyant les chaînes ayant désormais rougit, la chaleurs qu'elles dégagent est intense.

Chainsaw: Tu vois je peux non seulement contrôler mes chaînes mais changer leurs apparence! Celle-ci c'est Chaîne de l'Enfer et croit ma elle brûle!

Les chaîne frappe alors Aline la projetant au sol la joue marqué au vif par la chaîne, un autre fonce sur elle mais elle déploie une protection gelée qui ne tient pas et s'enfonce dans la chair d'Aline mais la douleurs est plus intense qu'avant.

Aline: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Son cris alerta Erza et Nala a l'étage du dessus.

Erza: Aline!

Lucy l'entendit.

Lucy: Aline!

Grey furieux d'entendre sa sœur déploie sa magie de glace plus férocement.

Grey: SALE ORDURE!

Il tente d'avoir Rayure qui l'attaque avec ses lanières fouettant Grey qui n'en avait rien à faire.

Grey: Vous auriez jamais dût toucher à ma sœur!

Aline au sol pleure de douleur sa chair marqué par la chaîne la frappe, Chainsaw riait en voyant le spectacle.

Chainsaw: C'est plus amusant de faire ça! Souffre! SOUFFRE!

Aline n'en pouvait plus la douleurs des attaques la fit encore pleurer.

Aline: A L'AIDE!

Elle sentit alors la chaîne qui avait arrêter de l'attaquer curieuse elle ouvre ses yeux humides et vit la chaîne tenue par son amie Yuden, celle-ci se débattait dans sa main elle le vit debout devant elle au sol le corps marqué au fer les brûlure sur son corps avait rougit son corps. Chibi arrive et s'approche d'elle.

Chibi: ALINE ! Sa vas?

Aline: Yuden...

Yuden se tenait devant Chainsaw le regards furieux contre le mage d'Eisen Wald qui ne bronchait pas.

Chainsaw: A force de la tenir tu risques de te brûler!

Yuden: Je m'en fou...par contre toi tu vas morfler ordure! Pour t'en être prit à une amie!

D'une pression titanesque la chaîne explosa dans sa mains sous le regards ahurit de Chainsaw et Aline qui voyait Yuden debout devant le mage les flammes s'échappant de son corps qui était plus vive que les chaînes. Il hurla a pleins poumons.

Yuden: JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER!

Son cri résonne dans la gare comme un avertissement aux autres mages d'Eisen Wald, Nala et Erza sourirent en entendant le cri de leur amies.

Nala: Bande de monstre on va vous montrer la force des liens de Fairy Tail! Transformation! Armure de la guerrière des eaux!

Erza: Et qu'on ne plaisante pas avec nous! Transformation Armure de la Guerrière de feu!

Les deux sortent deux sabres Nala tenait un sabre d'eau et Erza un de feu, Tanker tremble en voyant les deux sabres et les armures. Erza avait plus une armure semblable a un dragon fait de métal noire et rouge sur sa tête un crâne de dragon rouge. Nala avait le même style que sa sœur mais a la place du rouge et du noir c'était du blancs et du bleus son crâne elle était bleu.

Nala: Allez Erza mettons une raclés à ses criminelles qui ont osées salir le nom de notre guilde!

Erza: Crapule nous n'aurons aucune pitié!

Elles se lancent à l'assaut du mage terrifier.

Tanker: MAMAN!

Lucy avait retrouver le mage qu'elle cherchait le gros avec des cheveux vert Taurus de sortit avait sa hache.

Karakka: Mur de Pierre!

Taurus: Meuh sa ne te servira pas à grand chose mon grand!

Natsu lui est face à Kageyama déployant sa magie d'ombre pour saisir Natsu au cou, mais les flammes les détruisent.

Kageyama: Impossible...nous sommes les mages d'Eisen Wald!

Natsu: Peut-être mais sa fait pas de vous les maîtres du monde pour autant!

Il charge son poings de feu alors que Yuden observe le mage Chainsaw déployer ses chaînes vers lui qu'il saisit tous d'une main.

Chainsaw: Comment tu as fais!

Yuden sert les chaines mais d'autres sorte dans son dos et le transperce aux épaules.

Chainsaw: Simple comme bonjours.

Aline: YUDEN!

Yuden souriait mais avance en rejetant les chaîne et en cassant celle dans son corps en le pressant avec ses muscles.

Chainsaw: Mes chaînes! Pourquoi elle ne te transperce pas?!

Yuden: La chaleur sa me fait rien du tout et c'est pas tes bouts de métal qui me blesseront! Par contre à ta place je m'inquiéterais de mon poings qui t'enverra en Enfer!

Chainsaw déploie ses chaînes mais Yuden utilise sa magie et déploie un dôme de feu pour les repousser, il se charge de flamme en aspirant la chaleur des chaînes qui sont vidés de magie.

Chainsaw: NON mes chaînes!

Il veut s'en aller mais ses pieds sont prisonniers dans la glace il vit Aline la main sur le sol en souriant.

Aline: Vas-y Yuden!

Yuden charge son poings de flamme.

Yuden: Poing du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe alors violemment Chainsaw qui fut projeter dans le mur qui fut détruit Chainsaw traverse plusieurs mur de suite, Rayure vit alors Chainsaw passer devant lui.

Rayure: Chainsaw?!

Grey en profite pour déployer sa magie et emprisonner le mage dans la glace, il sourit alors que Chainsaw finit sa course contre le mur dans une salle après le couloir ou se trouve Kageyama et Natsu.

Kageyama: Chainsaw...mais comment?!

Il vit Natsu un sourire au lèvre.

Natsu: Sa c'est mon frangin! Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

A son tour il projette Kageyama contre le mur alors que Lucy et les deux sœurs Scarlett parviennent à vaincre les mages restant d'Eisen Wald nettoyant la gare. Yuden avec Aline observe le trou dans le mur et souriait.

Yuden: Voilà ce que c'est que de s'en prendre à Fairy Tail.

Aline sourit en voyant Yuden qui lui avait sauvé la vie du mage d'Eisen Wald, Chibi souriait en voyant son ami debout devant eux alors que les mages de Fairy Tail se réunissent. Kageyama le seul encore conscient vit au loin le corps de Chainsaw au sol ses chaînes en morceaux. grey vit l'états de sa soeur et la prend dans ses bras, la jeune fille pleure contre son frère.

Aline: Yuden m'a sauvé la vie Grey...

Grey observe son amie alors qu'Erza et Nala arrive à ce moment et virent Chainsaw au sol, et leur amies blessé, Aline emprisonne Chainsaw dans la glace pour être sûre.

Kageyama: Ils nous ont battus...

Natsu l'attrape par le col et le menace de son poing.

Natsu: Maintenant tu vas nous dire ce que ton maître veux avec la Lullaby et cette gare!

Kageyama vit les mines effrayante des mages de Fairy Tail.

Kageyama: la gare c'est juste un prétexte!

Aline: Un prétexte pourquoi?!

Kageyama: C'est un relais le seul qui mènent à Clover!

Les mages de Fairy Tail comprirent alors la destinations d'Eisen Wald.

Chibi: L'assemblée! Ils veulent utiliser la Lullaby là-haut!

Kageyama: On voulait se venger d'eux...leurs faire payer.

Yuden: Ouais mais on va vous arrêtez!

Kageyama: Pas sûre...monsieur Eligoal à prévue un plans de secours au cas ou on échouerais.

Lucy: Qui est?

Une explosion retentit Happy arrive.

Happy: NATSU VENEZ VITE!

Ils sortent alors de la gare et virent un mur de vent encercler la gare.

Erza: Cette gare...c'était un...

Nala: Piège et maintenant Eligoal peut utiliser la Lullaby pour tuer les maîtres!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre concentré sur les combat dans la gare le chapitre suivant 'Le semeur de Mort'.**


	6. Chapitre 6: Le semeur de mort

**Salut à tous j'ai décidé de commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic sur le mange d'Hiro Mashima Fairy Tail, en y incorporant une nouvelle intrigue en gardant le schéma des arcs habituelles ainsi que de nouveau personnages.**

* * *

Chapitre 6: Le semeur de Mort.

Eligoal volait grâce à sa magie en direction de Clover il s'arrêta et vit au loin sa magie entouré la gare.

Eligoal: Pauvre minable ils sont tombé en pleins dans le piège, bientôt tous leurs maîtres seront six pieds sous terre. Et tous le monde gardera mon nom en mémoire pour des génération!

Il rit et s'envole au loin alors qu'à la gare Yuden et Natsu frappe la barrière dressé par Eligoal.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il crache une gerbe de flamme qui frappe l'écran de vent sans causer le moindre dommage.

Natsu: J'y crois pas mais on veut aller se battre nous c'est pas vrai!

Il frappe de toutes ses forces la barrière Kageyama et soigner par Aline et Lucy, celui-ci vit les traces rouge sur le corps de la mage.

Kageyama: VOus avez...

Aline: Oui...maintenant t'as intérêt de nous dire comment sortir d'ici et vite!

Kageyama: Y'a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici la magie vient d'Eligoal...

Erza pointe son épée dangereusement vers lui il déglutit mort de peur.

Erza: Sale crapule tu mens!

Kageyama tremble mais Nala pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

Nala: Erza...sa ira.

Happy lui réfléchit avec Chibi et vit aucun moyen aérien de sortir.

Chibi: Impossible de passer par en haut, si seulement ont pouvait passez par en-dessous.

Happy eu soudain la révélation.

Happy: LUCY!

Lucy sursauta en entendant Happy.

Lucy: Qu'est-ce qui te prend Happy?

Happy: Lucy j'ai oublié de te donner ça.

Il tends alors une clé d'or Lucy reconnut le symbole de la vierge.

Lucy: Hé mais c'est la clé de l'autre créancier maboule!

Natsu et Yuden se tournent vers eux.

Natsu: Attends tu parles de la balèze?

Yuden: La balèze?

Lucy eu soudain l'idée.

Lucy: Mais oui vue que Everlue a était arrêtée le contrat entre lui et elle est rompue.

Happy: Elle m'a demandé de te donner sa clés elle pourrait nous aider à sortir du champs de force d'Eligoal!

Natsu: Super idée Happy!

Lucy: OK espérons que ça marche. Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Virgo!

Virgo apparaît à ce moment mais très différentes de ce qu'avait vue Natsu et Lucy qui furent surpris.

Natsu: Ah elle est passer ou la grosse?

Virgo: Je suis Virgo l'esprit de la vierge Princesse en quoi puis-je vous aidez?

Lucy: Attends...tu étais plus...

Virgo: Je prend l'apparence que mes maîtres veulent que j'ai mais si vous préférer mon autre apparence je peux...

Lucy: Non sa ira on aimerait que tu nous aides à sortir d'ici!

Virgo: Aucun problème.

Elle creuse alors un énorme trou dans le sol.

Natsu: Houa sympa allez Yuden tu viens! happy!

Happy: Ouais!

Ils sautent dans le trou créer par Virgo son frère le rejoins avec Chibi, alors que les autres observent le trou.

Nala: Allons-y vite!

Grey: OK accroche-toi Kageyama!

Il le porte celui-ci est surpris alors qu'une fois sortit du trous les deux observent l'horizon.

Yuden: Chibi, Happy vous croyez pouvoir rattrapez Eligoal?

Chibi: On va essayez accrochez vous!

Ils les prennent et foncent à une vitesse folle en direction d'Eligoal alors que, Erza et ses compagnons sortent à peine du trou.

Lucy: T'y crois pas ils sont partit sans nous...

Erza: Encore une chance ils doivent rattraper Eligoal et reprendre la Lullaby avant qu'il atteigne Clover!

Aline: Et pour les mages d'Eisen Wald dans la gare?

Nala: On a prévenu la garde ils devraient bientôt arriver.

Lucy elle est avec Virgo.

Lucy: Merci Virgo.

Virgo: De rien Princesse si vous avez encore besoin de moi n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Elle disparaît alors qu'elle remonte dans le véhicule magique et se dirige vers Natsu et Yuden déjà bien en avance et sur le point de rattraper le mage d'Eisen Wald qui les vient arriver.

Eligoal: QUOI?!

Yuden: ARRÊTE-TOI!

Eligoal se stoppe et atterrit au moment ou Chibi et Happy perdent leurs ailes, les deux épuisés virent Natsu et Yuden devant Eligoal.

Eligoal: Comment vous avez fait? Chainsaw aurait...

Yuden: Je l'ai démoli et maintenant devine quoi.

Il craque ses doigts comme Natsu souriant.

Natsu: C'est ton tour?

Eligoal se met à rire devant les deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Eligoal: Et vous pensez pouvoir me vaincre rien qu'à vous deux pathétique!

Yuden: Ah ouais pourtant tu verras quand on en aura finie avec toi.

Eligoal: Alors approchez je vous attends.

Natsu fonce sur Eligoal le premier.

Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon Feu!

Eligoal tend son bras en avant.

Eligoal: Lame de vent!

Une rafale frappe Natsu essayant de résister mais ses flammes disparaissent.

Natsu: Quoi...

Eligoal: Réfléchit le vent éteint le flamme! Maintenant Storm Bringer!

Une tornade emporte alors Natsu tournant dans la tornade sous les yeux de son frère se protégeant des rafales.

Eligoal: Pauvre moucheron.

Yuden: Attend un peut Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il crache une gerbe de flamme sur Eligoal qui bloque son assaut avec Lame de Vent et le projette au sol, Chibi et Happy sont choqué alors que les autres tente de les rejoindre via la voiture magique. A l'intérieur Kageyama est surpris de l'attitude des Mages de Fairy Tail.

Kageyama: Pourquoi m'avoir aider?

Grey: Pour la raison simple qu'il y a autre chose que le désespoir ou la mort!

Kageyama est choqué il observe Grey furieux.

Grey: Vous avez passer votre temps à assassiner et a piller sans voir les vrais valeurs de la vie...l'amitié, l'amour, la famille!

Kageyama réfléchit aux paroles de Grey alors que la voiture tangue et ils furent tous secoué.

Aline: Erza? Nala!

Erza: Sa vas pas de soucis...

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail était épuisé par la voiture magique qui pompe leur énergie magique.

Nala: Erza...j'en peux plus...

Erza: Moi aussi...Natsu, yuden...on compte sur vous.

Les deux Chasseur de Dragons toujour sua prises avec Eligoal sont en difficultées, Eligoal dissipe la tornade et Natsu tombe dans le ravin.

Happy: Natsu!

Il tente de faire apparaître ses ailes sans succès alors que Yuden vit son frère chuter.

Yuden: NATSU! SALE ORDURE!

Eligoal: Ne t'en fais pas tu vas le rejoindre!

Il balance son bras et une rafale projette Yuden dans le vide sous les yeux de Chibi.

Chibi: YUDEN!

Yuden chute avec Natsu les deux se rejoignent.

Yuden: NATSU!

Natsu: Vieux faut trouver un plan et vite!

Ils se cognent contre des rochers dans leurs chutes et Yuden fut assommé comme Natsu, ils eurent alors un flash-back de quelques mois en arrière.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Ils voyaient Macao utiliser son feu pour créer une main lui apportant une choppe._

 _Macao: Voyez le feu c'est pas seulement pour brûler des trucs, en sachant les manipuler on peut faire un tas de truc utile._

 _Yuden: Je sais ça Ama me l'a appris mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le perfectionner avec Natsu!_

 _Natsu: Ouais nos flammes elles font que tous détruire!_

 _Macao: Voyons si vous le souhaitez de tous votre cœur les flammes obéirons à vos moindres désirs et vous pourrez les modeler comme vous voudrez! Voir vous pourriez surpassez l'eau et le vent!_

 _'Fin du Flash-back'_

Les deux Chasseur de Dragon eurent une idée ils se regardent et approuvent.

Yuden: Allez c'est partit.

Dans le ciel Eligoal riait alors que Chibi pleurait.

Chibi: Yuden...Natsu...

Eligoal: Alors mes chatons vos maîtres vous ont laissé tomber, bientôt sa sera les maître de...

Deux colonnes de feu surgissent du ravin.

Eligoal: Non c'est pas possible!

Les deux Colonnes forment des bras qui se tiennent au pont et des entrailles surgissent les deux CHasseur de Dragons qui reviennent sur le pont.

Yuden: Ouf on a eu chaud.

Eligoal: Comment ont-ils fait...

Yuden: YUDEN!

Yuden vit Chibi et lève le pousse le faisant rire les deux Chasseurs de Dragon se tiennent devant Eligoal.

Eligoal: Pauvre moucherons vous pensez que quelques numéros de flamme pourrons m'arrêter!

Yuden: Ouais que feras-tu face à nos attaques combiner!

Ils projettes une gerbe de flamme chacun et ils la détournent pour tenter d'avoir Eligoal.

Eligoal: Mur des Tempêtes!

Il bloque leurs assauts mais fut impressionner par la puissances des mages de Fairy Tail.

 _Eligoal: C'est pas possible...d'ou ils tirent leurs puissances?_

Yuden: Alors t'es prêts parce que pour toi sa vas chauffer!

Ils foncent sur eux mais il fait tournoyer sa faux.

Eligoal: Armure des Vents!

Il s'entoure alors d'une armure faite de vent à laquelle les deux mages se heurte violemment avant de revenir a la charge Eligoal riait en voyant les deux mage s'écraser au sol, Yuden tente de se relever avec Natsu et voyait Eligoal flotter dans son armure composé de vent.

Natsu: C'est quoi ce machin?

Eligoal: Ce machin me protégera de toutes vos flammes ou attaques, après tout le feu ne prends jamais à contre courant du vent!

Happy et Chibi allongée au sol virent leurs amis en difficultés face à Eligoal qui les observent.

Eligoal: Je vais maintenant vous infliger le coup de grâce! Emera Baram!

Il fait tournoyer sa faux et des sceaux violet commence à apparaître et le vent se rassemble sous le regards apeurée d'Happy.

Happy: Emera Baram! Oh non si l'attaque passe...Natsu et Yuden seront déchiqueter!

Eligoal: Qui as dit que je voulais l'utiliser sur eux!

Il déploie sa magie vers Happy et Chibi impuissant ils virent alors s'interposer entre eux et l'attaque Natsu et Yuden qui furent projeter en arrière blesser par l'attaque d'Eligoal, les deux Exceeds virent leurs amis au sol les ayant protéger de l'attaque du mage d'Eisen Wald.

Happy: NATSU!

Chibi: YUDEN!

Eligoal voyaient les deux mages au sol en un seul morceau.

Eligoal: Impossible...ils ont survécu à ma meilleure attaque !

Les deux se relèvent et se dresse devant Eligoal.

Yuden: T'as essayer d'attaquer nos amis!

Les deux Exceeds virent alors les flammes de Yuden et Natsu se déployer.

Natsu: T'as blessé toi et ta guilde Aline! T'as tué des gens!

Ils explosent de colère et leurs flammes ne s'éteint pas à cause des vents d'Eligoal.

Eligoal: Cette puissance...

Yuden sert son poings alors qu'il se prépare avec Natsu.

Yuden: On va te le faire payer!

Eligoal: C'est impossible mon...

Il vit son armure faiblir doucement.

Eligoal: Mon armure...c'est impossible!

Yuden charge sa magie dans son poings et charge une puissante attaque.

Yuden: Rayonnement Solaire!

Il déploie alors des dizaines de gerbe de flammes entourant Eligoal qui vit son bouclier disparaître.

Eligoal: IMPOSSIBLE!

Natsu arrive alors à ce moment précis son poings enflammé.

Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il projeta Eligoal dans les airs de son attaque lui faisant lâcher la Lullaby s'écrasant au sol, Eligoal emporté par les flammes s'élève a quelques mètres de haut.

 _Eligoal: Non...impossible...j'ai perdu contre ces minables!_

Il s'écrase lourdement au sol alors que Yuden sourit en voyant son frère debout se tourner vers lui lever son pouce en l'air, il fit de même alors qu'Erza et les autres arrivent sur les lieux.

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: Lucy...content de vous voir!

Erza et Nala sont surprise elles virent plus loin Eligoal au sol vaincu.

Erza: Vous avez réussie...

Elle titube mais Aline rattrape Erza et Grey Nala.

Grey: Bien joué les gars c'est terminée de cette guilde...

Kageyama lui observait la Lullaby au sol a porté de main, il sourit alors qu'une ombre s'empresse de s'emparer de la Lullaby et de la lui remettre.

Kageyama: Sympa maintenant je vais pouvoir accomplir notre objectifs.

Les mages l'observe alors prendre la voiture et déployer sa magie pour la faire voler.

Lucy: Non mais quel sale type on lui a sauvé la vie et lui il s'en va!

Yuden: Pire que ça! Il va pouvoir rejoindre l'assemblé!

Natsu: Allez pas de temps à perdre on peut encore le rattraper!

Ils se dirigent alors en courant vers le lieux de l'assemblée périodique des maîtres de guildes, pour stopper un génocide qui risque de coûter chère à Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre et merci à C.C. Fan de tous pour sa review ne t'en fais pas je prévoie d'ajouter de nouveau personnages dans l'intrigue et modifier le destin de certains dont j'aimerais leurs souhaiter une deuxième option. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "La meilleure équipe" pour conserver une certaine cohérence au manga et l'anime.**


	7. Chapitre 7: La meilleure équipe

**Salut à tous j'ai décidé de commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic sur le mange d'Hiro Mashima Fairy Tail, en y incorporant une nouvelle intrigue en gardant le schéma des arcs habituelles ainsi que de nouveau personnages.**

* * *

Chapitre 7: La meilleure équipe.

Kageyama un sourire au lèvre arrivait presque à destination du lieu de l'assemblé périodique la Lullaby en sa possession.

Kageyama: Enfin! Enfin la Lullaby est à moi...je vais accomplir l'objectifs de Eisen Wald se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes des Maîtres de Guilde!

Il repense aux paroles de Grey à ce moment.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Grey: T'es potes et toi devrais apprendre que la vie ne se résume pas à une question de vie ou de mort!_

 _'Fin du flash-back'_

Kageyama chasse se souvenirs de son esprit.

Kageyama: Pourquoi...pourquoi je repense à ça je suis sur le point d'en finir avec ces guildes locaux!

Du côté de Natsu et de son groupe ils courent toujours en direction de Clover.

Happy: Dites c'est bien sûre de laisser Eligoal comme ça? On aurait pas du le ligoter!

Yuden: Pas le temps Happy si ce type arrive avant nous tous les maîtres seront tuer!

Nala: Et sans les maîtres de guildes les guildes clandestines pourront agir comme bons leurs sembles.

Yuden repense à Makarof le maître de Fairy Tail qui l'avait accueillit lui et Natsu après la disparition d'Amaterasu et Ignir.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Yuden et Natsu sont juste devant les portes de Fairy Tail l'imposante guilde._

 _Natsu: Fairy Tail?_

 _Voix: Exacte c'est ma guilde!_

 _Ils virent alors Makarof avec son bâton et son chapeau de bouffon arriver._

 _Makarof: Je suis Makarof le maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail._

 _Natsu: Je m'appelle Natsu Dragnir et c'est mon frère Yuden Dragnir!_

 _Makarof: Je vois vous venez d'arriver à Magnolia?_

 _Yuden: En fait...nos parents ont disparut et on a nul part ou aller._

 _Makarof scrute les deux enfants et se mit à sourire._

 _Makarof: Alors je vous accueille à bras ouvert dans ma guilde._

 _Il ouvre les portes et dévoile leurs nouvelle maison, leurs nouvelle famille. Fairy Tail._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

En repensant à ça la fureur de Yuden grimpe il fonce à toute vitesse comme ses amis à Clover ou Kageyama venait tous juste d'arriver, il se dirige vers le bâtiment de l'assemblée il le vit enfin il souriait.

Kageyama: Enfin je vais leurs faire payer de...

Il entends des bruits provenant des buissons Makarof était dans les buissons en trains de scruter un numéro du Sorcerer.

Makarof: Oh mais dites moi vous m'avez l'air plutôt mignonne...

Il rougissait en voyant les photos le mage d'Eisen Wald est choqué de le voir, alors que Makarof le remarque et s'empresse de cacher le magazine.

Makarof: C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez!

Kageyama souriait c'était une opportunités en or pour se débarrasser du maître de Fairy Tail.

Makarof: Mais dites moi que faites vous ici par une heure pareille et dans votre états?

Kageyama: Et bien je suis un musicien ambulant je vais par les village pour chanter une douce mélodie aux habitants. Voulez-vous l'écouter?

Makarof: Ma foie pourquoi pas je dois dire que j'apprécie les musique.

Kageyama sort la Lullaby et s'apprête à en jouer mais hésite il repense alors au but d'Eisen Wald pendant un instant.

Makarof: Alors qu'attends-tu?

Kageyama continue d'hésiter alors que les autres arrivent à cet instant et virent Makarof avec Kageyama.

Grey: Le voilà!

Voix: Enfin vous voilà.

Ils sursautent en voyant arriver Bob le maître de Blue Pegasus, les garçons apeurée en le voyant s'approcher d'eux.

Bob: Oh vous voilà vous arrivez pile à temps pour le clous du spectacle.

Lucy: C'est qui lui?

Erza et Nala observent Bob blasé.

Nala: C'est maître Bob.

Lucy: Quoi c'est lui le maître de Blue Pegasus?

Bob s'approche de Natsu, Grey et Yuden terrifier de le voir.

Bob: Oh mais dites moi vous êtes plutôt choux vous trois.

Ils se prennent dans les bras terrifiée alors que Kageyama hésite plus encore en repensant au fait que Fairy Tail l'ont sauvé de ses blessures et ne l'ont pas abandonner avec le reste de sa guilde. Makarof s'impatiente.

Makarof: Alors tu attends quoi pour jouer?

Aline: MAÎTRE!

Voix: Voyons jeune fille on t'a dit de te taire.

Ils virent Goldmine le maître de Quattro Cerberus.

Lucy: C'est le maître de Quattro Cerberus!

Nala: Maître Goldmine...

Kageyama éloigne la flûte de sa bouche.

 _Kageyama: Mais pourquoi j'hésite...j'ai juste à en jouer les choses changeront!_

Makarof soupir.

Makarof: Rien ne changera.

Kageyama fut surpris.

Makarof: Les faibles resteront des faibles mais la faiblesse n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Elle fait partit de la nature humaine. C'est la peur qui nous pousse à nous rassembler avec nos camarades dans des guildes pour ne plus nous sentir seule. Les guildes en soit forment une famille sur laquelle les mages peuvent compter peut importe qu'ils soient faibles ou forts, chaque mages fait partit intégrante d'une guilde et sa sa ne changera jamais.

Kageyama bluffer par les paroles de Makarof réfléchit et finit par abandonner il lâche la Lullaby en pleurant.

Kageyama: Vous avez raison...je...je...

Les mages de Fairy Tail souriant courent le rejoindre.

Erza: MAÎTRE!

Makarof fut choqué de voir ses protégées ici.

Makarof: Hein mais que faites-vous ici?

Erza et Nala le prennent dans leurs bras le cognant contre leurs armures.

Nala: Maître...on est si touché par vos paroles...

Yuden observe Makarof et sourit et repense aux paroles qu'il avait prononcé quand lui et Natsu ont rejoins Fairy Tail _'bienvenue dans votre nouvelle famille'_. Il vit Natsu taper sur la tête de Makarof tous le monde étaient content la crise de la Lullaby est finie mais la flûte en elle même laisse s'échapper une brume violette et une voix terrifiante.

Voix: J'en ait assez de ses mages incapable je vais devoir tous faire moi même!

Ils furent surpris alors que la flûte diffuse une brume mauve recouvrant la vue des héros ils virent alors dans le ciel un sceau violet apparaître, le ciel s'illumine de violet alors que l'armée du Conseil est aux alentours ils virent alors apparaître un monstre géant semblable à la la flûte. Les maîtres furent terrifiée en voyant la créature.

Lucy: Mais c'est quoi ce démon pourquoi il est sortit de la flûte?

Goldmine: Le démon et la flûte ne forme qu'une seule et même entité, c'est une magie vivante elle vient des Livre du mage Zeleph!

Aline: Zeleph!

Grey: Mais c'est anciens!

Bob: On raconte qu'il était le mage le plus violent du monde de la magie. Qui aurait crut qu'un maléfice pareil puisse revenir!

Les mages observe la Lullaby se pencher.

Lullaby: Quel âme je vais dévorer en premier!

Natsu: De quoi il parle lui? Dis voir Grey sa a quel goûts une âme?

Grey est exaspérer par la question.

Grey: Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sache moi?

Aline: Et ils se cherchent encore des crosses c'est pas vrais.

Nala: Natsu, Yuden, Grey vous devez conduire les maîtres à l'abris!

Natsu: Oh et puis quoi encore?

Yuden: Pour qui vous vous prenez?

Grey: Ouais c'est pas vous les chefs !

Erza et Nala leurs lancent un regards noir.

Nala et Erza: NE DISCUTEZ PAS!

Ils obéissent mort de peur.

Grey, Natsu et Yuden: Oui chef !

Lucy: Les revoilà copain comme jamais!

L'armée du Conseil a proximité observe le démon.

Soldat: Chef on fait?!

Capitaine: Ce n'est qu'un vieil arbre mort à l'attaque!

La Lullaby se tourne vers eux.

Lullaby: Hors de ma vue!

Il tire un rayon qui fait exploser une montagne plus au loin, les soldats mort de peur s'en vont en hurlant.

Lucy: Hé ben quel courage!

La Lullaby se tournent maintenant vers eux.

Lullaby: Je vais commencer par dévorer vos âmes!

Aline: Ben tiens c'est étonnant!

Natsu: Ouais c'est ça vient te battre?!

Lucy: Comment ils vont faire on est que 6!

Happy: 7 en te comptant!

Lucy: Oui mais quel esprit serait efficace contre cette chose?

Chibi: Aucune idée on avait jamais affronter si gros.

La Lullaby fait apparaître un sceau violent et commence à pousser un hurlement assourdissant, Lucy se bouche les oreilles.

Lucy: C'est quoi ce son horrible!

Bob: Quel affreuse mélodie!

Goldmine: On dirait que sa commence !

Mage: Elle va pousser sa musique!

Erza: Nala!

Nala: Oui Natsu, Yuden, Grey, Aline!

Aline: On a comprit.

Ils foncent sur la Lullaby ensemble.

Erza et Nala: Transformations!

Elles prirent chacune une armure différente Erza opta pour celle avec des ailes de métal, Nala avait une armure blanche et rouge chacune étaient équipé de deux sabres.

Erza: Le Chevalier!

Nala: Fantasia!

Elles foncent et entaille le démon sur les côtes lui arrachant un hurlement de douleurs, Grey et Aline se concentre sur leurs magies et déploient des filaments de glace.

Grey et Aline: Ange des Glaces!

Yuden et Natsu eux foncent sur la Lullaby les poings enflammées.

Yuden: Poings du Dragon solaire!

natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Yuden envoit la Lullaby sur Natsu d'un coup de poings qu'il frappe à la suite, les mages au sol sont éblouie par leurs prestations.

Mage: Quel coordinations!

Erza: Transformation!

Elle change son armure pour celle aux ailes noires les mages sont sous le charme de sa transformation.

Mage: Elle utilise une magie pour changer d'équipement!

Mage: C'est impressionnant...

Elle taillade fortement la Lullaby au niveau du cou alors que Aline et Grey bombarde le monstre d'éclats de glace avec leurs arcs, Nala entaille le dos de la créature avec ses épées alors que Yuden et Natsu déploie leurs magies sur le monstre.

Yuden: Serres du Dragon Solaire!

Natsu: Ailes du Dragon de Feu!

Ils percutent le monstre avec leurs attaques Lucy est impressionner.

Lucy: Incroyable.

Kageyama est surpris.

Kageyama: Quel enchaînement...c'est...c'est magnifique!

Chibi: Avec la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail!

La Lullaby furieuse commence à hurler de colère.

Lullaby: Vous m'agacez!

Il balaye la montagne ou se trouve les mages d'un revers et commence à aspirer la vie de toutes les plantes, les mages sont effrayées.

Mage: Il va attaquer!

Lucy: On va tous y passer!

La Lullaby déploie alors un cris strident sous le sourire de Makarof alors que Kageyama baisse le regard.

Kageyama: C'est ma faute...pardon...

Elle pousse sa mélodie mais sa joue faux et les mages sont surpris comme le démon.

Lucy: Hein quoi? C'est un pétard mouillé?

Lullaby: Non ma mélodie...ma douce mélodie ou est-elle?!

Kageyama: Les première attaques ont créer des trous dans son corps, du coup l'air ne passe plus correctement.

La Lullaby est blasé par l'action des mages alors que ceux au sol sont soulagée.

Lucy: C'était la peine de nous effrayer pour si peux!

Chibi: Je commence à mourir de faim.

Lullaby: Vous vous moquez de moi je vais vous anéantir!

Il prépare son rayon mais les deux mages de glace charge leurs attaques.

Grey: Roue de Glace!

Aline: Boomerang de Glace!

Ils découpent la Lullaby au niveau du thorax qui stoppa son action les deux mages des armures taillade sa mâchoire.

Erza: Yuden! Natsu!

Nala: Allez-y!

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragon chargent leurs attaques dans leurs mains.

Natsu: J'ai des flammes dans ma main droite. Et dans ma main gauche!

Il charge une boule de feu alors que Yuden au sol charge son poings de flamme solaire aveuglant le monstre.

Natsu: Le Supplice du Dragon de Feu!

Il envoit une boule de feu sur la Lullaby alors que Yuden frappe le sol avec son poings.

Yuden: Eruption du Dragon Solaire!

Il provoque la venue de colonne de feu qui frappe la Lullaby en même temps que la boule de feu la faisant disparaître du paysages sous le regards de Makarof et des autres mages sautant de joie.

Mage: Ils ont réussie!

Kageyama observa alors l'équipe revenir le sourire au lèvre.

Yuden: Mission accomplit!

Les maîtres s'approchent.

Goldmine: Le démon en leur a causé aucun problème, on leurs doit une fière chandelle.

Maître: On vous remercie...mais vous auriez put faire attention?

Ils virent derrière eux le carnage le bâtiment de l'assemblée avait entièrement disparut juste une série de cratère, le maître est horrifiée alors que Erza et Nala sont choqués.

Lucy: Le bâtiment de l'assemblée a disparut!

Aline: Avec une ou deux montagnes en plus!

Makarof s'évanouie et son esprit blancs sort de son corps.

Lucy: MAÎTRE!

Happy: Ah quelque chose est sortit!

Natsu: On peut dire qu'on a tout exploser frangin!

Yuden et Natsu rirent en se tapant le poings sous le regards des maîtres furieux.

Maître: Et sa vous fait rire en plus!

Kageyama: Ils sont incroyable...ils ont réussie...

Bob s'approche de Kageyama avec Goldmine.

Bob: Tu sais que tu es mon portrait craché mon petit Kageyama.

Kageyama: QUOI?!

Bob: Je t'assure on avait nous aussi des problèmes à cause des dégâts que l'on causait autour de nous.

Kageyama est choqué et finit dans le même états que Makarof.

Goldmine: Tiens un truc est sortit.

Yuden: Pas de soucis on les rattrapent!

Maître: Non vous ne bougez pas!

Natsu: Vous pouvez toujours essayer de nous arrêter!

Ils s'en vont en courant Erza portant Makarof alors qu'au sol la Lullaby se fissure et devient inerte mettant fin aux agissements de Eisen Wald.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre encore un chapitre avant le prochain arc concentrée sur Galuna et Deliora le prochain chapitre sera "La cité maudite".**


	8. Chapitre 8: La cité maudite

**Salut à tous j'ai décidé de commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic sur le mange d'Hiro Mashima Fairy Tail, en y incorporant une nouvelle intrigue en gardant le schéma des arcs habituelles ainsi que de nouveau personnages.**

* * *

Chapitre 8: La cité maudite.

Dans un désert Arzack et Bisca suivent des traces de pas.

Arzack: Ils sont passer par là.

Bisca: Vers la Vallée des Toiles mais que vont-ils faire là-bas cette endroit est dangereux!

Arzack: Aucune idée on devrait rentrer on peut rien faire de plus.

Ils partent à dos de lézards et rejoignent Fairy Tail ou Mirajane est inquiète comme la plus part des autres mages.

Mirajane: Oh non des conseillers veulent voir justement le maître j'espère qu'ils ne leurs est rien arriver.

Elfman: Ce sont des hommes Mira tous se passera très bien.

Wakaba: Ouais mais il sont dans la Vallée des Toiles on raconte que cet endroit est maudit.

Macao: Me dit pas que tu crois au fantôme?!

Dans une grande vallée avec de multiples fissure formant un véritable canyon l'équipe de Natsu et Makarof.

Lucy: Dis donc Happy on serait pas un petit peu perdue?

Happy: Ben ouais...

Lucy: C'est pas vrai je croyais que tu connaissais le chemin du retour à la guilde!

Happy: Ben...non.

Elle est blasée comme les autres.

Natsu: La vache je crève de faim...

Grey: Ouais ben évite d'en parler rien que le fait d'en parler sa me donne l'eau à la bouche!

Yuden lui fouille dans son sac et trouve une pomme il observe Chibi se tenant le ventre, il la lui donne.

Chibi: Yuden?

Yuden: Tiens prend Chibi je l'avais garder au cas ou.

Chibi: Mais toi?

Yuden: T'en fais pas je peux tenir très longtemps sans manger...

Son ventre se met à gargouiller comme ceux des autres.

Makarof: J'ai l'estomac dans les talons...

grey et Natsu: Et tu vas pas en rajouter le vieux!

Erza: Allez on arrête de se disputer on doit continuer à avancer pour rentrer à la guilde.

Son ventre gargouille Nala a un air espiègle envers elle.

Nala: Tu disais sœurette?

Son ventre se met à gargouiller Erza prends son air espiègle.

Erza: Je te laisse continuer ma sœur.

Aline plus en avant hurla.

Aline: hé venez voir! J'ai trouvé quelque chose?

Les trois garçon se dresse.

grey, Natsu et Yuden: MANGEZ!

Ils foncent vers Aline et virent plus bas des poissons volants Happy hurla de joie.

Happy: Des poissons volants ce sont les meilleures poisson auquel on peut goûter!

Ils regardent les poissons voler Yuden prépare une attaque.

Yuden: Pas de soucis je vais faire une grillade de ses poissons!

Natsu se prépare aussi.

Natsu: Je te suis! Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Les flammes frappent les poissons les mages se préparent pour les mangers mais la puissances des flammes les font partir en fumée, Happy fut détruit de voir ça alors qu'Erza et Nala observent les deux frères apeuré.

Yuden: On est désolé...

Natsu: On pensait pas que sa ferait ça!

Chibi: Hé regarder!

Ils regardent au fonds quelque poissons au fond cuits les mages eurent l'eau à la bouche.

Grey, Natsu, Yuden, Makarof: A TABLE!

Ils descendent et prennent un poisson chacun suivit des deux exceeds et des filles, puis ils recrachent la nourriture.

Grey: Oh c'est dégueu ces machins!

Lucy: Tu parles meilleure nourriture de Fiore mon oeil!

Leurs ventres gargouillent encore ils continuent à marcher.

Aline: La vache ce que je suis affamé je mangerais n'importe quoi.

Ils virent alors au loin un village duquel émane de la fumée de cheminée.

Erza: Un village ici?

Natsu: On s'en tape là ou il y a un village y'a de la nourriture!

Il coure à toute vitesse vers le village en laissant les autres.

Happy: Natsu attend moi!

Yuden: Hé mange pas toutes la nourriture laisses en pour les autres!

Makarof lui est songeurs les sœurs Scarlett le remarque.

Erza: Un problème maître?

Makarof: Rien juste que je trouve sa louche enfin bon espérons qu'on pourra se ravitailler.

En arrivant ils virent le village qui était désert pas âme qui vive Makaro trouva sa encore plus suspect.

Makarof: Bizarre un village et pas d'habitant...

Yuden utilise son odorat.

Yuden: Je sens la nourriture par là!

Il fonce dans une maison ou se trouve un repas chaud déjà prêts il s'avance mais vit au fond de la maison un petit garçon apeuré.

Yuden: Hein...hé venez voir!

Ils entrent tous et virent la nourriture Grey et Natsu se lèchent les babines.

Grey: Sympa mec de nou sprévenir t'es un pote!

Yuden: Grey regarde un enfant!

Grey et les autres scrutent le fond mais rien.

Erza: Attends tu es sûre?

Yuden: Quoi?!

Il fouille le fond de la pièce mais ne vit rien surpris, il s'énerve alors.

Yuden: mais j'ai vue un gamin juste là! Ou il est?!

Ils entendent des pas derrière eux ils se retournent mais ne vit rien de suspect Nala se montre méfiante.

Nala: Sa sent mauvais...

Son ventre gargouille elle eu de petite larme aux coins des yeux.

Nala: Oh...juste un morceau...

Erza: Nala c'est pas le moment...et vous reposez ça!

Grey et Natsu: heins sa vas pas!

Erza leurs lancent un regards noir et ils posent la nourriture leurs ventres gargouillant, alors qu'en sortant Yuden vit l'enfant aux cheveux blancs plus loin s'en aller.

Yuden: Hé reviens!

Il fonce en direction de l'enfant.

Aline: Et attend on doit rester groupé abruti!

Elle court après lui comme les autres Yuden c'était arrêtée dans une ruelle il scrute les environs.

Yuden: Je comprend pas je l'ai encore vue ce gamin!

Natsu: Un gamin? Quel gamin?

Yuden essaye de se souvenirs de sa description et fait troublant on dirait lui en version enfant.

Yuden: Ben...on aurait dit moi quand j'étais plus petit.

Grey: Sa y est il a déraillé.

Yuden: RÉPÈTE!

Makarof: De toutes évidence il a dut arriver quelque choses aux habitants.

Lucy: On devrait se séparer pour fouiller le village.

Makarof: Bonne idée Lucy. Tu iras avec Aline, Nala avec Grey, Erza avec moi et enfin Natsu et Yuden ensemble.

Nala: OK bonne chance.

Ils se séparent les exceeds suivants leurs amis Chasseur de Dragon le village était désert aucun signe de vie nul part, chaque équipe fouille de fond en comble Erza elle tombe dans une grange et y vit des armes magiques partout.

Erza: Maître j'ai découvert quelque chose. Maître?

Elle se retourne Makarof n'est plus là elle vit alors une version miniature d'elle plus loin.

Erza: Qu'est-ce que?

Elle court pour la rejoindre mais elle à déjà disparut elle entend du bruits venant d'une maison, elle s'approche sabre dégainer et tombe sur Makarof se préparant un festin elle se met derrière lui le regard noir ce qu'il sentit.

Erza: Maître!

Makarof: Tu tombes bien j'enquête!

Lucy et Aline marchait dans les rues la mage de glace était encore en soutien-gorge.

Aline: Il fait une chaleur.

Lucy: T'es encore a moitié à poile.

Elle entends des pleures et vit plus loin une version miniature d'elle partir en pleurant.

Lucy: OK la je m'inquiète je viens de voir une version miniature de moi!

Aline: De quoi tu parles?

Lucy: Je te jure je l'ai vue comme je te vois!

Soudain un bruits strident semblable à un grognement se fit entendre dans toutes la ville, Lucy en eu des sueurs froides.

Lucy: C'était quoi ce bruit horrible?

Aline: OK on retrouve les autres sa devient inquiétant tout ça.

Elles courent rejoindre les autres sur la place Makarof et Erza analyse le sol qui comporte des fissure.

Erza: Maître regarder ça...

Makarof analyse les fissure parfaitement droite par rapport au reste de la vallée.

Makarof: Oui c'est très étranges en effet...

Il vit alors arriver les autres groupes sauf celui de Natsu et Yuden.

Nala: Maître vous avez entendu!

Makarof: Entendu quoi?

Ils entendent le grognement encore une fois les mages se rassemblent effrayées, Erza et Nala dégainant une épée en direction de la source du bruit qui se rapproche.

Aline: Sa se rapproche...

Erza: Quoi que c'est sa vas mourir!

Ils virent alors arriver Natsu, Yuden, Chibi et Happy blasé.

Yuden: J'arrive pas à y croire rien en vue a part qu'on meurt de faim.

Son ventre gargouille comme le son strident qu'ils ont entendue, ils virent leurs compagnons réunis surpris.

Natsu: Quoi?

Aline: Bon pas besoin de chercher plus loin le bruit venait de Yuden.

Yuden: Hé oh je crève de faim!

Un autre bruits strident eu lieu qui était plus puissant et plus fort.

Erza: Yuden!

Yuden: Hé c'est pas moi cette fois!

Puis ils virent plus loin les enfants qu'ils avaient vue plus tôt de parfaite répliques d'eux, ils se regardent surpris mais les virent disparaître alors que les bâtiment se mirent à briller d'une lueur rose.

Grey: C'est quoi ce délire?!

Happy: J'avais jamais vue des bâtiment bouger comme ça.

Erza: On doit prendre de la hauteur.

Ils rejoignent la falaise et virent alors la ville entière se transformer en monstre géant avec de multiples tentacules et tête, ils furent surpris de voir ça.

Aline: Houa c'est quoi ces machins?!

Nala: Maître est-ce qu'on est dans une Zone Magique?

Makarof: Oui ce sort à dût s'activer quand nous sommes arriver ces monstres ont sûrement dévorer tous les villageois, c'est eux qui ont dût installer ce sort.

Erza: Les fissures...

Makarof: Oui.

Lucy: Mais comment vous expliquez ses version mini de nous?

Makarof: Aucune idée.

Chibi: Mais pourquoi des villageois installeraient un sort pareil ici?

Erza: Sans doute car c'est un guilde clandestine.

Ils furent surpris mais Yuden observe les monstres.

Yuden: Je comprend tout à l'heure je suis tomber dans un drôle de bâtiment on aurait dit une salle de réunion comme à la guilde, sur le tableau il y avait uniquement des contrats qu'une guilde clandestine ferait.

Erza: Je suis aussi tomber sur un stock d'arme qui servent à lancer des sorts maléfiques.

Makrof: Le sort l'Eveil c'est un sort très puissant que seuls les adeptes arrivent à maîtriser il permet de donner vies à tout objet inanimé. Et bien tant pis ce sont des mages clandestins sa leur apprendra, en plus c'est un aubaine pour nous.

Les mages l'observent surpris.

Makarof: Le corps de c'est montres sont devenue de la chair donc...

Ils comprirent et ils se préparent pour les attaquer.

Lucy: Vous allez pas manger çà!

Yuden: Aller juste un petit morceau!

Erza et Nala foncent en bas dans la mêlée suivit des autres sauf Lucy protestant et Chibi regardant avec le maître.

Makarof: N'oubliez pas de m'en rapporter un morceau!

natsu et Yuden se trouve devant un amas de tête et tentacules.

Yuden: Je crève de faim je pourrais bouffer n'importe quoi.

Natsu: OK Poing d'acier du Dragon de feu!

Il frappe une tête alors que Yuden prépare ses griffes.

Yuden: Serres du Dragon Solaire!

Il tranche les créatures alors que Natsu charge ses flammes.

Natsu: Le tout dans la cuisine c'est la cuissons. Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Il crache un jets de flamme grillant la viande au sol alors que le frère et la sœur Fullbuster prépare leurs magies de glace.

Aline: On passe tout de suite au dessert frangin?

Grey: D'habitude je fais jamais mais on va faire un exception! Filet de glace!

Il congèle avec sa sœur la créature alors que les deux Scarlett se transforment en tenue de cuisinière pour Erza qui est armée de couteau et Nala avait quand à elle une armure de feu.

Nala: D'abord le découpage Erza!

Erza taillade les monstres pour en faire des lamelles comme des frites.

Nala: Puis on passe à la cuisson!

Elle utilise sa magie de feu et grille les lamelles ils commencent tous à manger mais déglutissent et rejoignent Makarof.

Natsu: Et le vieux c'est quoi ce plans?

Grey: Ouais c'st dégueulasse cette viande!

Erza: C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très bonne!

Ils virent alors les monstres revenir plus nombreux.

Makarof: Il semble que ses monstres reviennent encore.

Natsu: Ah ouais ben on va leur apprendre Yuden!

Yuden prépare sa magie comme son frère.

Yuden et Natsu: Magie combiné Hurlement ardent des Dragon de Feu!

Ils crachent une énorme gerbe de flamme qui frappe les créatures qui disparaissent mais reviennent peu après.

Erza: Transformation! Le Chevalier!

Elle taillade les tentacules et les têtes sa sœur les carbonise avec ses flammes.

Grey: Ange de Glace!

Aline: Roue de Glace!

Lucy: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprit vient à moi Taurus!

Taurus appraît armée de sa fidèle hache.

Taurus: Meuh tu es toujours aussi séduisante ma Lucy chérie.

Lucy: Oui oui tu veux bien t'occuper d'eux?

Ils envoient leurs attaques tranchant les têtes et les tentacules mais ceux-ci repoussent encore et encore.

Yuden: Sa n'en finit pas!

Chibi: Yuden...

Le sol se met alors à briller une nouvelle fois surprenant les mages de Fairy tail, bien plus tard ils sont de nouveau en route pour Magnolia.

Grey: La vache j'ai toujours faim...on aurait au moins put prendre des provisions!

Lucy: Je te signale que la nourriture était fausse!

Erza elle repense à la conversation avec les mages clandestin.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Les mages clandestin libérée du sort sont tous abattu._

 _Mage 1: Merci sans vous on serait resté coincé dans ce sort._

 _Makarof: Que sa vous servent de leçon la clandestinité n'est pas une solution._

 _Aline: Que c'est-il passé?_

 _Mage 2: C'est l'oeuvre d'un mage qui est passer par là._

 _Nala: Un mage quel mage?_

 _Mage 1: On sait pas en tous cas il est extrêmement puissant c'est lui qui a posé ce sort d'Eveil!_

 _Makarof: Mais alors...quel protection avait vous prévu?_

 _Mage 2: Invisibilité avec des illusions._

 _Yuden et les autres comprirent._

 _Yuden: Alors les répliques de nous plus jeune?_

 _Mage 1: Non c'est un coup du mage qui est passer par là, nous on a juste créer l'illusion d'un repas._

 _Ils furent blasé en entendent ça._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Erza observe son maître continuant d'avancer tout aussi songeur qu'elle.

Erza: Maître ce mage dont-il parlait vous croyez qu'il est encore dans les environs?

Makarof: Je ne l'espère pas qui c'est ce qui se passerait si il faisaient la même chose à Magnolia.

Son ventre gargouille comme les autres.

Makarof: Je meurs de faim!

Au loin sur une montagne une silhouette féminine les épiaient, celle-ci rit en les voyant.

?: On se retrouvera Fairy Tail.

Elle disparaît soudainement laissant les mages rejoindre Magnolia mais faisant planer l'ombre d'un danger sur eux.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre un nouveau personnage et une nouvelle intrigue sur un personnage seront introduites dans le prochain chapitre "Dragnir vs Scarlett"**


	9. Chapitre 9: Dragnir vs Scarlett

**Salut à tous j'ai décidé de commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic sur le mange d'Hiro Mashima Fairy Tail, en y incorporant une nouvelle intrigue en gardant le schéma des arcs habituelles ainsi que de nouveau personnages.**

* * *

Chapitre 9: Dragnir vs Scarlett.

Le Conseil était réunis dans leurs salles pour une nouvelle session.

Conseiller 1: Sa aurait put prendre une tournure dramatique cette histoire.

Yajima: Mais heureusement grâce à Fairy Tail la guilde d'Eisen Wald a était dissoute et en plus ils ont réussie à stopper la Lullaby.

Ultear: Il faut le reconnaître ils sont plutôt doué affronter une guilde entière à seulement 7 ils sont plutôt doué.

Le maître Ork tient la Lullaby scellé.

Ork: Heureusement la Lullaby a était scellé par le Conseil, mais la question qui demeure

Un conseiller avec un look de chat des cheveux orange et s'appuyant sur une canne s'exprime.

Michello: Peut-être mais la question la plus importante est que va t-on faire de Fairy Tail? Le plus gros des dégâts vient de leurs parts.

Voix: C'est ridicule.

Jycrain observe les conseiller avec un sourire moqueur.

Jycrain: Vous vous entendez vous voulez punir Fairy Tail alors qu'ils nous ont sauvé la vie!

Michello: C'est pas une raison leurs comportements ont faillit tous nous coûter...

Jycrain: Si ils n'avaient pas agit conseiller Michello qui croyez-vous qu'Eisen Wald aurait prit pour cible après les maîtres de guilde?

Michello se tut l'un des conseiller réagit.

Conseiller: Attends tu t'avances un peux vite tu es en train de dire que nous aurions été les prochaines cibles?

Ultear: Je suis d'accord avec Jycrain une fois les maîtres de guilde mort, ils auraient eu le champ libre pour se débarrasser du conseil.

Ork: La question n'est pas là nous devons trouvez quelqu'un pour en payer les frais sinon le Conseil serait décrédibiliser, et la population serait affolée de savoir qu'une magie de Zeleph aurait été utilisé.

Jycrain: Je dis juste que vous êtes un peu dure avec Fairy Tail n'oubliez pas que l'un de leurs mages à réussie à vaincre le criminelle Chainsaw, qui selon certains dire serait plus dangereux que Zeleph lui-même!

Yajima: C'est vrai ce mage doit être féliciter pour son exploits par le passé les mages qui ont tenter de l'arrêter ont tous été massacré, et maintenant il est dans une cellule ultra sécurisé de la prison.

Ork: Nous en prendrons note pour l'heure nous devons nous dépêchez.

A Magnolia Lucy elle écrit une lettre pour sa défunte mère.

 _Lucy: Chers maman tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai enfin rejoins la guilde de mes rêves. C'est extraordinaire les aventures que vit avec eux récemment ont a affronter le guilde d'Eisen Wald qui tenter de tuer tous les maître de guilde avec une magie noire. Heureusement on a réussie à les arrêter et quand je dis on je parle de la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail dont j'en fait partit. Grey et Aline sont frères et sœurs et passe leurs temps à se chamailler avec Natsu et Yuden sous le regards d'Erza et Nala, je suis si heureuse de faire partit d'une guilde aussi magnifique._

Voix: Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Lucy vit dans sa chambre Grey et Aline en caleçon et sous-vêtement les marques sur le corps d'Aline avait presque toutes disparut mais certaines sont à vie.

Lucy: HA vous faites quoi là?!

Aline: Ben on viens te chercher pour le combat du siècle t'as oublié?

Lucy se souvient le combat entre Yuden et Natsu contre Erza et nala.

Lucy: C'est vrai c'est aujourd'hui!

Grey: Ouais et tu vas manquer un vrai spectacle.

Lucy: J'arrive.

Elle met la lettre de côté et rejoins ses amis.

Aline: Tu faisais quoi?

Lucy: Oh rien j'écris une lettre à ma mère.

Aline: Ah elle doit être fière que tu es rejoins Fairy Tail.

Lucy eu un léger sourire.

Lucy: Oui j'en suis sûre.

Ils rejoignent le devant de la guilde ou se trouve tous les mages de Fairy Tail réunis autour des quatre challengers, Cana elle prends les paris.

Cana: Salut Lucy tu veux parier sur qui?

Lucy: Parier?

Cana: Ouais la côte de Natsu et Yuden a grimpé après que vous ayez terrasser Eisen Wald.

Lucy: Heu disons que je vais m'abstenir les deux équipes ont autant de chance de gagner l'un et l'autre.

Cana: Comme tu veux mais profite du spectacle surtout.

Lucy: Je suis impatiente on m'a dit qu'à vous 6 vous formiez la meilleur équipe de Fairy Tail.

Grey: Quoi qui?

Lucy: Ben toi, Aline, nala, Erza, yuden et Natsu vous êtes bien la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail?

Grey: Mais non qui est le crétin qui t'as dit une chose aussi stupide!

Mirajane se met alors à pleurer devant un Grey surpris.

Grey: Oh c'est toi pardon Mirajane.

Lucy: T'es content de toi?

Elfman: Je veux bien reconnaître que Yuden et Natsu sont forts mais Erza et Nala sont largement plus forte, sans compter d'autres mages sont surement beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux.

Lucy: Pourtant Yuden a aider à arrêter Chainsaw.

Aline: Ouais mais Chainsaw c'est de la limonade comparée à pleins de d'autres guilde.

Les deux groupes étaient prêts à entamer le combat.

Macao: Allez Yuden, Natsu j'ai parié gros sur vous!

Wakaba: Je paris plus sur les filles la dernière fois ils se sont fait rétamer!

Yuden: OK on peut commencer on est chaud!

Erza: Nous aussi.

Elles changent d'armure alors qu'Erza prends une armure de fer noir et rouge avec une longue épée de même couleurs, Nala prends sa tenue de guerrière de l'eau.

Nala: Alors prêts?

Yuden charge ses flammes.

Yuden: Quand vous voulez.

Ils foncent sur elles et tentent de leurs toucher elles s'envolent alors que Natsu utilise son souffle de feu sur Erza enflammant le sol devant leurs amis, Yuden prépare ses griffes.

Yuden: Serres du Dragon Solaire!

Il va frapper Nala qui bloque son assaut mais durant le combat quelqu'un claque des mains sonnant le gong, ils se tournent vers la source et virent une grenouille qui est un agent du Conseil.

Mirajane: C'est un Émissaire du Conseil magique!

Emissaire du Conseil: Il suffit je viens par ordre du conseil!

Levy: Sa alors...

Jet: Le grand Conseil!?

Émissaire du Conseil: Dans le cadre de l'affaire Eisen Wald vous êtes reconnu coupable de dégradations de bien publics et de onze autres délit. C'est pourquoi vous êtes en états d'arrestation!

Tous les membres de Fairy Tail sont choqué de la décision.

Yuden: Hé c'est quoi ce délire là!

Bien plus tard tous les mages sont abattus et triste alors que Natsu et Yuden sont dans un verre changer en lézard.

Natsu: Allez laissez-moi sortir! Allez!

Mirajane: Natsu calame-toi!

Yuden: C'est injuste pourquoi je dois moi aussi me retrouver enfermé dans ce verre?!

Grey: Parce que tu risques de le suivre et à vous deux vous seriez capable de réduire le siège du Conseil en cendre!

Natsu: Erza est innocente libérez nous on va leur expliquez notre façon de penser!

Grey: Même si vous êtes innocent le Conseil peut décider que vous êtes coupable!

Elfman: C'est à n'y rien comprendre c'est pas la première fois qu'on cause des dégâts pourquoi ils réagissent maintenant?

Makarof: La seule chose à faire c'est attendre.

Les deux frères sont furieux dans leurs verres. Alors qu'au siège du Conseil de la magie Nala et Erza menotté se dirige vers la chambre du Conseil en compagnie de l'émissaire, elles finissent par s'arrêter en voyant une personne qu'elle connaissait trop.

Nala: Jycrain!

Jycrain l'un des principaux conseiller était adossé au mur il observe les deux sœurs alors que l'émissaire s'incline, les filles se tiennent distante envers lui.

Jycrain: Calmez-vous je ne vous ferait pas de mal je ne suis qu'une projection actuellement je suis à Era!

Elles virent effectivement son corps à moitié transparent.

Nala: Que veux-tu Jycrain?

Jycrain: Vous dire que je ne cherche qu'à vous protéger et à défendre la cause de Fairy Tail.

Nala: Ah vraiment?

Jycrain: Oui à vrai dire je vous doit une fière chandelle à vous vous et à votre amis Chasseur de Dragon, celui qui nous a permit d'arrêter Chainsaw.

Erza: Yuden?

Jycrain: C'est ça par ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que lui et son frère Natsu on vaincu Eligoal, malheureusement celui-ci à réussie à s'échapper. Bon il est temps que je rejoignent les autres n'ayez crainte je vous défendrait du mieux que je peux.

Erza: Tais-toi...

Elle se montrait extrêmement méfiante envers lui alors que, Jycrain s'approche d'elle.

Jycrain: Oh fait pas un mots de notre petit secret n'est-ce pas...

Il s'en va alors que les deux femmes sont conduites devant le Conseil de la Magie, elles virent tous les conseillers réunis Jycrain affichant un léger sourire.

Emissaire: Je vous présente les accusées Erza et Nala Scarlett. Venez à la barre.

Elles rejoignent la barre alors qu'à la guilde Lucy se lève.

Lucy: Sa suffit on doit aller témoigner!

Makarof: Sa ne sert à rien il faut rester patient.

Lucy: Maître si on attend il sera trop tard et on pourra plus rien faire!

Natsu: Allez sortez nous de là soyez pas vache!

Makarof: Vous tenez tant que ça à sortir?

Les deux frères réfléchissent alors que la plus part des membres de la guilde sont surpris.

Makarof: Alors vous avez perdue votre langue?

Il détruit le verre laissant apparaître Aline et Macao surprenant la guilde entière sauf Makarof.

Lucy: Heins c'est quoi ce délire ?!

Aline: Désolée mais on avait une dette envers Natsu et Yuden...

Macao: Du coup on c'est fait passer pour eux.

Grey s'approche d'eux.

Grey: Attendez...me dites pas qu'ils sont aller retrouver Erza et Nala...

Aline: Ben si...

Elfman: C'est pas vrai ces triples buses seraient capable d'agresser un conseiller!

Makarof: Dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

Au tribunal Erza et Nala font facent au conseiller et au président.

Président du Conseil: Erza et Nala Scarlett dans le cadre de l'affaire Eisen Wald, vous avez étaient reconnues coupables de la destruction d'une partie de la gare d'Ushibana, du chemin de fer des gorges de Lucikana et la destruction de l'auberge de Clover. Par ailleurs les témoins ont tous certifiées que des femmes en armures ont...

Une explosion démolie le mur surprenant les conseillers et les deux filles de la fumée surgit Natsu et Yuden déguisé en Erza et Nala de façon grotesque.

Yuden: C'est nous les femmes en armures que vous accusez!

Natsu: C'est nous Erza et Nala Scarlett!

Les conseillers sont choqué de les voir démolir la chambre du conseil Jycrain lui à un léger sourire en les voyants faire, le Président soupire.

Président du Conseil: Emmenez-les en prisons!

Erza: On est sincèrement désolée...

Natsu: hé non Erza t'es pas désolée!

Yuden: NATSU!

Natsu: AH non pardon c'est MOI Erza!

Plus tard ils sont tous les quatre en prison les deux sœurs furieuse.

Nala: On peut pas vous dire à quel point on est désappointer par votre stupidité!

Natsu: Quoi?

Yuden: Tu vois je t'avais dit que sa leurs ferait plaisir.

Erza: Ils nous ont arrêter pour la forme ont aurait accusé mais pas accusé on aurait été libérées aujourd'hui!

Yuden: Je vois ils vous ont arrêter pour montrer qu'ils ont encore les rênes en mains.

Natsu: Attend tu le savais?!

Yuden: Non je viens de le deviner si jamais le conseil n'a pas la main mise sur toutes les guildes sa serait le chaos tu le conçois?

Natsu réfléchit alors que les deux femmes souriaient.

Erza: Par contre...on a trouve ça adorable que vous ayez risqué l'emprisonnement pour nous.

Yuden: C'est normal Erza on est amis et...

Elles les prennent dans leurs bras les plaquant contre leurs armures.

Natsu: HA! Sa fait mal...

Dans les couloirs Jycrain souriait.

Jycrain: Yuden et Natsu Dragnir...espérons qu'ils n'interféreront pas dans nos plans.

Le lendemain Yuden et Natsu étaient de retour à la guilde avec les sœurs Scarlett et à son habitude Natsu couraient dans toute la guilde.

Natsu: Ouais vive la liberté!

Chibi lui était avec Yuden au bar ou se trouve Mirajane et Makarof.

Chibi: C'est comment les prisons Yuden?

Yuden: Sa vas heureusement ils nous ont pas enfermé dans des cristaux il paraît que c'est pires que les cellules.

Natsu: C'est pas tout Erza! Nala on va reprendre ou on en étais!

Nala: Une autre fois Natsu on est un peut fatigué.

Natsu: OK pas de soucis de toutes façon rien que le début on avait pas l'impression de pouvoir vous battre! On s'entraînera Yuden et moi pour vous battre!

Yuden: Si tu veux...

Makarof sentit une légère fatigue.

Mirajane: Maître tous va bien?

Makarof: Sa vas juste une légère fatigue...il est de retour.

Soudain tous les mages commencent à s'endormir Yuden au comptoir s'allonge au sol Chibi sur son dos, Makarof vit ses "enfants" tomber au sol endormie, puis un arsenal de bâton arriva il était couvert de la tête au pieds impossible de voir ou de discerner son visage.

Makarof: C'est toi Mistgun?

Mistgun va chercher une annonce au tableau et la présente à Makarof.

Makarof: Tu exagères lève ce sort tout de suite.

Mistgun commence à quitter la guilde en comptant.

Mistgun: 5...4...3...2...1.

Il quitte la guilde et les mages se réveillent tous ils sont tous encore dans les vapes, Yuden et Natsu encore endormit contre le bar.

Elfman: C'était Mystgun...

Jet: Il m'énerve quand il fait ça.

Lucy regarde Mirajane s'étirer.

Lucy: C'est qui ce Mistgun?

Mirajane: C'est l'un des mages qui fait l'élite de Fairy Tail. Personne à part le maître à put voir son visage.

Aline: A chaque fois qu'il vient il utilise un sort de sommeil pour nous endormir donc personne n'a jamais put voire son visage.

Voix: C'est un peut vite m'oubliez!

Ils lèvent tous les yeux pour voir un autre mage a l'étage supérieur ses cheveux blonds, des écouteurs sur ses oreilles et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrant son œil droit.

Max: C'est toi Luxus? On pensait que tu n'étais pas revenu!

Natsu et Yuden se réveille en entendent ce nom.

Natsu: Hé Luxus vient te battre!

Luxus: Désolée natsu mais je pense pas que tu sois de taille contre-moi!

Natsu: AH OUAIS VIENS LA QUE JE TE FASSE TA FÊTE!

Luxus: J'ai une meilleure idée si tu venais pour que je te mette ta raclé!

Natsu: je vais pas me gêner!

Makarof grossit son poings et immobilise Natsu au sol.

Makarof: Tu n'as pas le niveau pour monter Natsu!

Luxus: C'est ça écoute le vieux tu ferais mieux d'éviter de me défier même Erza et Nala réunis sont pas de taille contre moi!

Erza furieuse lui lance un regard noir.

Erza: Répète!

Grey: Oh doucement on se calme...

Luxus se met à rire alors que Makarof restait calme.

Makarof: Sa suffit Luxus...

Luxus riait sous le regard de Lucy terrifiée.

Voix: Sa suffit Luxus laisse les autres tranquille!

Ils se tournent vers les portes de la guilde pour voir arriver une femme magnifique ses cheveux noir en bataille dans lesquelles se balade des mèches rouges, ses yeux vairons l'un était bleu et l'autre rouge elle avait un visage fin. Elle portait un manteau blancs et gris ouvert laissant voir son haut noire qui laisse apparaître son nombril la marque de Fairy Tail se trouvait sur la droite de son nombril elle avait aussi une cicatrice horizontale juste au-dessus. Makarof et les autres mages étaient bouche bée en voyant la magicienne Yuden se relève et observe la mage, celle-ci s'avance vers Makarof.

Makarof: Angel...tu es rentré?

Angel: Oui j'ai appris qu'il y a eu un accident.

Makarof: Tout va bien heureusement Natsu et les autres sont intervenu.

Elle observe Yuden et remarque Lucy.

Angel: De nouveau visage?

Lucy observe la magicienne.

Lucy: Je m'appelle Lucy...

Angel: Enchanté...Luxus si tu arrêtais de chercher la bagarre?

Luxus: Comme tu veux.

Il rejoins son siège Angel se tourne vers Makarof et elle lui fit une étreinte. Elle rejoins Luxus à l'étage laissant la guilde silencieuse qui revint rapidement à la normal, Lucy rejoins Mirajane surprise.

Lucy: Houa...elle est magnifique qui c'est?

Mirajane: Angel c'est l'une des meilleures mages de Fairy Tail elle est une mage de rang S.

Lucy: Houa elle doit être vraiment puissante...mais pourquoi on ne peut pas aller à l'étage du dessus?

Mirajane: Au-dessus des mission habituelle se trouve les missions de classe S, seules les mages de classe S peuvent les faire.

Lucy: Des mages de Rang S il y en a beaucoup?

Mirajane: Il y a déjà Erza et Nala, il y a aussi Mistgun, Luxus et Angel. Il y a aussi deux autres mages que tu n'as pas encore rencontrée.

Lucy: J'ignorais qu'il y avait autant de personne expérimenté comment devient-ont mage de rang S?

Mirajane: En progressant qui c'est un jour tu seras autorisé à devenir mage de rang S.

Lucy: J'espère aussi...mais Angel elle avait l'air proche du maître. Ils se connaissent?

Mirajane: Hé biens...c'est assez compliqué à expliquer et c'est assez personnel.

Lucy: Je comprend j'insisterait pas alors.

Plus tard elle revient chez elle et vit les deux frères Dragnir chez elle avec Happy et Chibi.

Lucy: HA! Vous faites quoi chez moi?

Natsu: Ben on s'entraîne.

Yuden: Pour vaincre Luxus et Erza!

Chibi: Salut Lucy.

Lucy trouva le petit Exceed adorable elle se calma un peut.

Lucy: Pourquoi vous faites pas ça chez vous?

Natsu: ben on forme une équipé en plus on a prit une décision!

Yuden: Enfin TU as prit une décision.

Natsu: Allez frangin tu verras on va s'éclater!

Yuden: Ouais si tu le dis.

Lucy: Quoi quelle décision?

Happy sort alors une affiche de l'étage des quêtes de rang S.

Happy: Regarde je l'ai prit à l'étage supérieur!

Lucy: QUOI?! Vous voulez accomplir une S Quest?

Natsu: Ben ouai si on réussie on pourrait se faire un peut d'argent qu'on partagera et en plus le vieux sera obligé de reconnaître notre talent!

Lucy: Mais vous êtes pas bien sa peut-être dangereux d'y aller sans assistance!

Chibi: Ben c'est pour ça qu'on sera là!

Lucy soupir.

Lucy: Allez dehors!

Natsu: OK si tu changes d'avis on t'attends.

Ils s'en vont laissant l'annonce Lucy l'observe elle réfléchissait quelles seraient les risques d'accomplir une mission de rang S, sans avoir l'autorisation et surtout sans être accompagnée d'un mage de rang S avant. Elle sort alors de chez elle alors que Yuden et Natsu se regardent souriant.

Lucy: ATTENDEZ-MOI!

A la guilde Makarof buvait son café quand Mirajane descendit.

Mirajane: Maître c'est horrible une quête de rang S a disparut!

Makarof recrache alors son café surpris.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre et l'introduction d'Angel le nouveau personnages que j'ai inventé, le prochain chapitre sera le commencement de l'Arc de l'Île de Galuna avec "L'Île Maudite".**


	10. Arc Ile de Galuna Chapitre 10

**Salut à tous j'ai décidé de commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic sur le mange d'Hiro Mashima Fairy Tail, en y incorporant une nouvelle intrigue en gardant le schéma des arcs habituelles ainsi que de nouveau personnages.**

* * *

Arc Ile de Galuna.

Chapitre 10: L'Île Maudite.

La guilde était abasourdis qui aurait osé prendre une mission de rang S sans demander la permission.

Macao: C'est pas vrai c'est qui le dingue qui a prit une quête de rang S sans permission?

Wakaba: Aucune idée mais sa vas chauffer pour lui ou elle...

Luxus à l'étage observe l'agitation.

Luxus: J'ai vue qui c'était c'était un chat!

Ils tournent leurs attention vers Luxus.

Mirajane: Un chat Happy?!

Luxus: Non l'autre boule de poil blanc.

Wakaba: Chibi j'ai du mal à y croire!

Makarof: Luxus pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher?!

Luxus: Et du calme le vieux j'ai vue un chat avec un papier dans la bouche voler je me doutais pas que c'était Chibi.

Bisca: J'arrive pas à y croire qu'ils aient le crans de prendre une S Quest.

Arzack: Je parie que Natsu et Lucy sont dans le coup.

Makarof: Sait-on quel quête à disparut?

Mirajane: Celle de l'île de Galuna.

Makarof est horrifié comme les autres mages.

Luxus: Houa ils ont osé prendre cette quête chapeau.

Macao et Wakaba: L'Île de Galuna!

Lucky: Ils ont pas fait ça!

Bisca et Arzack: Ils ont perdue la tête!

Makarof se tourne vers Luxus.

Makarof: Luxus tu dois aller les chercher!

Luxus: Ah ouais pourquoi je ferais ça hein dis-le moi.

Makarof: Tu oses t'opposer à mes ordres!

Luxus: Ecoute j'ai déjà des trucs à faire alors sa passera.

Makarof furieux réfléchit.

Makarof: Angel elle seule est disponible d'aller les ramener.

Luxus: Non désolée le vieux elle se repose de son voyage chez elle, la route a était longue après tout.

Makarof inquiet pense aux dangers que peuvent rencontrer ses protégées qui ne sont pas encore assez expérimenter, c'est alors qu'Aline et Grey se lève.

Grey: Hé le vieux Aline et moi on s'occupe de les ramener t'en fait pas.

Makarof observe les deux mages et approuve alors qu'à Hargeon le groupe se cherche des indices.

Lucy: C'est ici qu'on c'est ici qu'on c'est rencontré...Hargeon.

Yuden: Ouais maintenant allons interroger les gens sur Galuna!

Ils vont voir une série de pêcheur.

Pêcheurs: Quoi l'île de Galuna? Vous êtes cinglés?!

Marin: Galuna personne ne voudra vous conduire à Galuna ma petite dame.

Ils marchent dans le port tous abattus.

Happy: Personne veut aller à Galuna à croire que cette île est maudite!

Voix: Exucsez-moi!

Ils virent un marin avec un étrange bonnet noir et une barbe préparer un canaux.

Marin: VOus voulez rejoindre Galuna?

Lucy: Oui vous connaissez quelqu'un qui voudrait nous emmener?

Marin: Y'a personne qui voudrait vous emmenez sur cette île est maudite.

Dans leurs dos Aline et Grey les interpellent ils se retournent terrifiée en les voyants.

Lucy: Grey, Aline!

Natsu: Comment vous nous avez retrouvé!

Aline: C'est simple imbécile Hargeon est la seule voie d'accès à Galuna! Alors vous feriez mieux de rentrer à la guilde!

Yuden: Pas question on à décider de faire une S Quest alors y'a rien qui pourra nous empêcher de la faire!

Grey: Ecoute si vous laissez tomber et revenez à la guilde vous écharperez peut-être à Erza et Nala...

Les deux frères et Lucy tremble de peur mais Natsu sert les poings.

Natsu: Si les filles arrivent ont les éclateras pigé!

Aline: Apparemment t'as pas comprit la situation vous venez avec nous même si on doit vous traîner par la peau des fesses!

Elle prépare sa magie comme Grey, les deux autres chargent leurs puissances aussi attirant l'attention du marin.

Marin: Attendez vous êtes des mages!

Ils stoppent leurs magies.

Lucy: Heu oui...on viens pour lever la malédiction de Galuna!

Marin: Dans ce cas montez je vous y emmène!

Natsu: YOUPI!

Aline: Quoi mais...

Yuden observe Natsu et ils assomment les deux mages de glace et les portent sur leurs épaules.

Natsu: En route!

Bien plus tard sur la mer les deux mages de glace étaient ligotées.

Aline: Bravo vous nous avez ligotés sympa.

Grey: VOus comprenez pas que si jamais on revient pas avec vous...c'est Erza et Nala qui vont envoyer!

Ils virent les deux Chasseurs de Dragon au bord de la barque ayant le mal des transports.

Lucy: Les pauvres même en bateau ils ont le mal de mer. Sinon...merci de nous aidez à allez sur Galuna.

Bobo: De rien mon nom est Bobo et disons que pour être franc j'attendais des mages qui serait capable d'aider mon île.

Aline: Votre île?

Bobo: Oui je viens de Galuna mais j'ai quitté l'île après qu'une malédiction l'est frappé y'a 3 ans.

Il dévoile un bras de démon ils furent choqué Yuden et Natsu tenaient le coup et observent Bobo.

Lucy: Votre bras!

Happy: Il lui est arrivée quoi?!

Bobo: C'est la malédiction de Galuna j'espère que vous pourrez faire quelque chose.

Grey: Attendez depuis 3 ans vous êtes dans...

La barque commence à bouger de plus en plus rendant malade Yuden et Natsu, qui se penchent mais virent alors une énorme vague approchez.

Lucy: HA!

Chibi: On fait quoi?!

Ils virent que Bobo avait disparut.

Happy: Il est passer où?

Lucy: Chibi, happy porter la barque loin de là!

Chibi: Elle est trop lourde!

La vague frappe l'embarcation qui tomba à la renverse et furent aspiré dans l'eau, Lucy se réveilla sur la plage de Galuna complètement sonner. Elle vit aux alentours Happy et Chibi au sol se lever eux aussi, mais aussi Natsu et Yuden qui se relève.

Natsu: Luce sa vas?

Lucy: Sa vas mais où sont Grey et Aline?

Voix: ICI!

Ils virent les deux mages une nouvelle fois en sous-vêtements.

Natsu: Ha maintenant que l'embarcation est détruite vous pouvez plus nous ramenez!

Aline: Ouais malheureusement alors on ferait mieux de vous filez un coup de main, bon vous venez!

Happy: HAI!

Ils marchent dans la forêt mais Lucy repense à Bobo disparut juste avant que la vague ne les frappes.

Lucy: A votre avis ou Bobo a t-il put aller?

Ils gardent le silence chacun voulant éviter de faire des suppositions alors que la nuit est tomber ils arrivent devant la porte d'un village.

Natsu: Hé oh y'a quelqu'un?

Garde: Hein qui êtes-vous qu'est-ce que vous venez faire à Galuna?

Yuden: On est des mages de Fairy Tail on vient vous aidez!

Garde: Des mages montrez-nous vos marques!

Ils montrent les emblèmes de leurs guildes les garde chuchotent entre eux avant d'ouvrir la porte laissant les mages pénétrer dans le village. Ils virent les villageois rassemblées en cercle au centre du village à leurs tête un petit vieux chauve tenant une sorte de canne dans sa main.

Mako: Je suis Mako le chef de ce village je suis rassurée de voir des mages venir à notre secours!

Lucy: On est des mages Fairy Tail on vient pour l'annonce apparemment votre île est maudite expliquez-nous.

Mako: Nous allons vous montrez.

Ils montrent alors le problème qui choquent les mages, chaque habitant du village avait une partie de son corps transformé en démon.

Grey: C'est quoi ce truc encore?

Mako: Voyez-vous i ans la Lune à commencer à devenir violette et du jour au lendemain on c'est retrouvé avec ces transformations.

Aline: Attendez vous avez dit avoir vue une lune violette?!

Mako: Tout a fait...attendez sa va venir.

Ils virent alors les nuages qui cachent la lune se disperser ils virent les habitants se transformer en démons, les mages de Fairy Tail voyaient la transformation physique.

Natsu: C'EST TROP COOL!

Les villageois sont surpris comme les mages.

Natsu: Non sérieux les cornes...et tout c'est génial comment on fait pour en avoir?

Yuden est blasé comme Chibi et Happy.

Happy: Natsu on est pas là pour ça.

Lucy: Et je te signale que sa leurs empoisonne la vie!

Mako: Tout ça vient de cette lune...heureusement au matin on reprend notre apparence normal. Malheureusement il arrive que certains perdent leur humanité...et qu'on soit obligé de les tuer.

Ils furent choqué.

Yuden: Attendez pourquoi faire ça ils peuvent redevenir normaux?

Mako: Vous ne comprenez pas...un démon agressif...est une menace pour le village...j'ai moi même dut tuer mon propre fils...Bobo...

Il tenait la photo de son fils qui n'est autre que le marin croisé par les mages de Fairy Tail.

Lucy: Attendez on l'a...

Elle fut interpeller par Aline.

Aline: Dis rien...a mon avis celui qu'on a vue c'est une âme en peine...

Lucy: Un fantôme!

Mako: Par pitié aidez-nous...je vous en prie...

Yuden observe Natsu et les deux sourirent.

Natsu: Vous en faites pas dés demain on part fouiller la forêt en quête d'indices sur un moyen de vous libérer!

Les villageois sont heureux alors que les compagnons de Natsu sont choqué alors que, plus tard ils sont tous dans une cabane pour se coucher.

Lucy: OK c'est quoi ton plans Natsu?

Natsu: Ben fastoche on va détruire la Lune!

Ses camarades l'observent choqué même Yuden alors que Chibi est déjà allongé sur le matelas douillé.

Grey: Ah ouais et tu feras ça comment gros malin? Personne n'est jamais aller sur la Lune!

Natsu: On trouvera t'inquiète.

Grey: Si tu le permets je m'inquiète de savoir si t'as toute ta tête.

Aline: Bah laisse si son plans c'est de détruire la lune laissons-le de toute façon on est coincé ici jusqu'à ce qu'on termine la quête ou jusqu'à ce qu'Erza et Nala arrivent.

Les mages eurent un frisson en pensant aux sœurs Scarlett et leurs colères si jamais elles parvenaient à les trouver, ils furent interrompu par les bâillements de Chibi qui s'endormit sur le matelas à côté de son meilleure ami.

Yuden: De toute façon sa nous avancera pas plus de rester ici et de parler, on ferait mieux de se coucher et de dormir, demain la journée sera longue.

Ils se couchent tous sur le matelas pour un sommeil réparateur grey et Aline dormant l'un à côté de l'autre pendant la nuit les rêves d'Aline furent agitées.

 _'Dans le rêve'_

 _Aline en version enfant est au milieux de débris en train de pleurer des incendies et des cris résonnent dans tous les coins elle marche dans la neige en hurlant._

 _Aline: Maman...Papa...Grey!_

 _Elle arrive devant une maison solide devant celle-ci deux personnes caché dans l'ombre et son frère Grey, elle court vers eux mais un lasers détruit la maison dans une explosion immense elle fut propulsé en arrière le collier de son frère tomba devant elle. Aline pleura très fort et entendit un gigantesque hurlement elle tourne la tête vers une forme massive un immense démon qui charge un laser et tire sur elle._

 _'Fin du rêve'_

Aline se réveille alors en sursaut elle suait elle vit alors son frère allongée dormir sereinement tous comme Lucy à côté d'elle, elle vit Yuden et Natsu un peut plus loin avec les Exceeds dormir profondément. Elle sort alors dehors se changer les esprit et se rince le visage avec de l'eau, une larme tomba sur sa main elle pleurait elle s'adosse au mur et se mit à sangloter, mais ses pleures réveille Lucy qui la vit adosser contre le mur.

Lucy: Aline?

Aline sursauta en voyant Lucy.

Aline: Lucy...

Lucy: Que se passe t-il...pourquoi tu pleures?

Aline: Pour rien...c'est juste...de vieux souvenirs qui refont surface.

Lucy: Des souvenirs lesquelles?

Aline soupira elle hésitait de parler de son passé à elle ou à Grey, la seule personne à qui elle en à parler c'est Nala et Erza mais c'est parce qu'elles l'avaient forcés et aussi le Maître à qui elle c'est confessé un soir ou elle avait fait un mauvais rêve.

Aline: Je...j'aime pas en parler...c'est assez pénible d'en parler.

Lucy se met à côté d'elle et passe son bras autour de son cou et pose sa tête contre la sienne.

Lucy: On a tous des secrets et des passés douloureux...mais on doit apprendre à aller de l'avant.

Aline: Tu as raisons...

Elle fut rassuré et elle s'endormit contre Lucy qui elle aussi se rendormit bercer par le sommeil d'Aline. Le lendemain Aline fut réveiller par par des cris ceux de son frère.

Grey: Hé! Hé Aline t'es là réveille-toi!

Aline vit Grey devant elle elle vit Lucy debout et prête souriante.

Grey: Allez tu viens sinon on va partir sans toi.

Aline: J'arrive.

Elle vit Yuden et Chibi manger une pomme elle espérait n'avoir réveillé personne d'autre que Lucy, elle s'habille et ils sortent finalement du village pour se diriger vers la montagnes. En forêt ils discutaient de la marche à suivre.

Yuden: Bon selon eux chaque soir y'aurait des lueurs bizarre vers la montagne.

Natsu: Si sa se trouve c'est peut-être là-haut qu'on trouvera des indices.

Aline traînée la marche repensant à son cauchemars d'hier soir ou elle voyait Grey se faire tuer, justement son frère s'inquiète.

Grey: Hé Aline sa vas?

Aline vit son frère s'arrêter alors que le reste du groupe continue.

Aline: Ouais pas de soucis sa ira...

Grey s'approche d'elle et pose sa main sur sa tête.

Grey: Allez viens y'a encore du chemin avant d'arriver à destination.

Aline sourit et prend son frère dans ses bras celui-ci fut surpris de la sentir mais encore plus de sentir ses larmes.

Grey: Hé ça vas?

Aline: Je suis juste content que tu sois avec moi...grand frère.

Grey sourit et fit une étreinte à sa sœur et rejoigne vite les autres les attendent Lucy avait invoqué Horlogium pour la transporter.

Natsu: Alors vous fichiez quoi?

Grey: Oh sa vas pourquoi vous nous attendiez?

Horlogium : Ben faut quand même réfléchir à un moyen de régler la malédiction dit-elle avec conviction.

Aline: Lucy...tu fiches quoi là-dedans?

Horlogium: J'ai mal au pieds et on marche depuis des heures dit-elle avec exaspération.

Yuden: En tous cas même si on voulait détruire la Lune tu pourrais nous dire comment nous y prendre?

Natsu: Faut que je réfléchisse.

Ils marchent encore quelques mètres avant de sentir des tremblements, ils s'arrêtent et se retournent.

Grey: C'est quoi ces chocs?

Ils furent horrifiées devant eux se trouvait une sourie énorme.

Sourie: Tchou tchou!

Natsu: C'est quoi ce truc!

Aline hurle et s'accroche au cou de Yuden.

Aline: UN RONGEUR JE HAIS LES SOURIS!

Yuden: Aline tu m'étrangle!

La souris se prépare à cracher.

Horlogium: Occupez-vous d'elle dit-elle simplement.

Grey prépare sa magie.

Grey: OK tu vas goûter à notre magie! Bouclier de glace!

Il utilise sa magie mais la brume nauséabonde passe et Horlogium disparaît laissant Lucy et les Exceed respirer l'odeur.

Lucy: AH C'EST HORRIBLE!

Happy: C'est pire que les chaussettes d'Elfman!

Yuden et Natsu étaient sonnés par l'odeur nauséabonde.

Aline: Ils nous font quoi là?!

Chibi: Leurs nez est plus sensibles que le nôtres!

Ils esquivent les attaques de la grosse souris quand Aline charge sa magie.

Aline: Patinoire Olympique!

Grey la rejoins.

Grey: Prison de Glace!

Alors qu'Aline géle le sol faisant chuter la souris Grey créer une cage d glace l'emprisonnant, Lucy est rassuré comme Aline qui vit un temple.

Lucy: Hé les garçons par là!

Les trois frappent la souris sonné dans sa cage sous le regards des filles.

Aline: Les garçons!

Ils pénètrent dans le temple où se trouve une gravure de la lune, ils fouillent les ruines anciennes chacun d'un côtés.

Aline: La vache cette endroit à l'air vieux!

Lucy: Par contre sa fait beaucoup de référence à la lune...qu'est-ce que sa peut bien signifier?!

Natsu lui tape le sol du pieds.

Natsu: Par contre le sol à l'air complètement pourris.

Grey: Ouais ben évite de trop taper tu risques de provoquer une catastrophe...

Le sol se dérobe alors sous leurs pieds et le groupe chute dans la crevasse en hurlant.

Grey: T'ES CONTENT DE TOI ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN!

Ils tombent au fond d'une crevasse Natsu sort des débris.

Natsu: hé vous allez bien...

Les autres étaient tous présent encore sonné de la chute.

Lucy: Ouais mais je te signale qu'on a fait une chute quasi-mortelle!

Aline: Sérieux tu peux pas réfléchir au lieux de toucher à tous!

Lucy: Happy, Chibi vous pouvez nous remonter?

Ils virent la hauteurs jusqu'en haut.

Chibi: Non impossible.

Yuden vit alors une entrée plus loin il la rejoins.

Yuden: Houa regarder on a découvert une caverne secrète!

Natsu le rejoins.

Natsu: Si sa se trouve le moyen de détruire la Lune est par là!

Ils s'enfoncent dans les grottes.

Grey: Revenez-là ou vous allez déclenchez une autre catastrophe!

Ils suivent les Chasseurs de Dragons qui arrivent dans une immense salle ils virent alors une chose surprenante juste sous leurs yeux.

Natsu: Hé venez!

Les mages arrivent tous.

Grey: Bon t'as découvert quoi encore...

Grey est alors horrifiées comme Lucy alors qu'Aline elle reste figé les yeux remplie de terreur, elle se met à genoux les larmes viennent à ses yeux en voyant la chose juste sous leurs yeux.

Grey: Non...C'est pas vrai...c'est un cauchemars je vais me réveillez...

Il s'avance complètement bouleversé.

Natsu: hé Grey!

Grey: Mais...mais que fait-il ici il devrait pas être la!

Sa voix tremblait Yuden vit alors Aline les larmes aux yeux en observant une immense glaçon devant eux.

Yuden: Aline!

Aline: Non...mon cauchemars...il...non...il...il est là...

Natsu: Attendez vous connaissez ce truc!

Grey: C'est...c'est...

Aline: Déliora!

Dans le glaçon se trouvait le démon du cauchemars d'Aline celle-ci pleurait en voyant l'immense créature juste devant eux prisonniers des glaces, Lucy rejoins Aline pleurer elle la réconforte alors que Chibi et Happy s'approche.

Happy: Ce truc est immense...

Yuden: Vous pouvez nous dire ce que c'est?

Grey reprend son calme.

Grey: C'est Déliora...aussi appelez Démon du Chaos...

Yuden: Le Démon du Chaos?!

Il observe la créature juste sous ses yeux alors que Aline sanglote.

Aline: On l'a pas vue depuis des années...c'est quoi cet endroit!?

Grey observe sa sœur et la rejoins elle l'observe droit dans les yeux, mais Lucy entends des bruits de pas s'approchant d'eux.

Lucy: Des pas cachons-nous!

Ils se cachent et virent arriver alors arriver deux homme l'un torse nue avec une tête canine, l'autre avec une coiffure bleu.

Homme 1: Je rêve ou j'ai entendu des voix.

Ils s'approchent et l'homme aux cheveux bleus se met à bailler.

Homme 1: J'ai sommeil il est déjà midi. Dis donc Toby les gouttes de lune ont de l'effet sur toi t'as vue t'as tête.

L'autre se met en colère.

Toby: HE OH C'EST MA TÊTE DE D'HABITUDE ALORS UN PEUT DE RESPECT!

Homme 1: Sa vas je te taquine.

Toby: N'empêche t'es vache Yuka!

Lucy qui entendait la conversation fut intrigué.

Lucy: Les gouttes de lune? Sa a un rapport avec la malédiction?

Une autre personne arrive c'était une femme avec des cheveux rose.

Femme: Toby! Yuka j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Yuka: Ha Sherry!

Sherry: La pauvre Angelica a était attaqué elle est enfermé dans une cage de glace!

Toby: ARRÊTE DE LUI DONNER UN NOM C'EST UNE SOURIS !

Sherry: Angelica n'est pas une souris c'est un Chasseuse des Ténèbres!

Yuka: Quoi qu'il en soit il semble que nous ayons des intrus, on devrait vite les rattraper.

Sherry s'approche de Déliora.

Sherry: Sans compter qu'ils ont vues Déliora alors il faudrait les attraper avant que l'Empereur Zero ne l'apprennent c'est à dire ce soir.

Yuka: Sans problème.

Toby grogne comme un chien quand un bruits attire leurs attention.

Toby: C'était quoi?!

Yuka: Sa venez de par là!

Ils courent dans le tunnel alors que Happy et Chibi arrivent chez les mages.

Lucy: Bien joué Chibi et Happy!

Happy: Ouais!

Natsu: C'est débile on aurait put leurs tomber dessus et les interroger!

Yuden: Natsu je suis pas sûre que Grey et Aline soient en états de leurs sauter dessus.

Natsu vit grey tenter de rassuré Aline sanglotant alors que lui même trembler.

Grey: Je suis là Aline sa vas aller.

Aline sanglotait.

Aline: Grey...je...je...j'ai rêvé de lui hier soir...c'est pas une coïncidence!

Grey: Aline...sa ira je suis là.

Il s'approche du glaçon géant.

Grey: Y'a un truc qui m'échappe encore comment cette bande d'attardées ont-ils sut ou se trouvait Déliora!

Lucy: Il était caché?

Grey: Ouais dans un iceberg sur le continent nord. Déliora est le démon immortel qui a ravagé le continent d'Ispagne il y a 10 ans.

Aline se relève et observe Déliora de mauvaise images lui reviennent.

Aline: Notre maître Ul l'a enfermé dans la glace en sacrifiant sa vie...

Grey sert le poing et laisse sa magie de glace apparaître.

Grey: J'ignore si il a un liens avec la malédiction...mais Empereur Zero...

Ils virent alors Aline reprendre du poil de la bête et observer avec fureur Déliora.

Aline: On te feras payer de vouloir salir la mémoire de notre maître.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre introduisant le puissant Déliora pensez à laissez vos commentaires et rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre "Les Gouttes de Lunes".**


	11. Chapitre 11: Les gouttes de Lune

**Salut à tous j'ai décidé de commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic sur le mange d'Hiro Mashima Fairy Tail, en y incorporant une nouvelle intrigue en gardant le schéma des arcs habituelles ainsi que de nouveau personnages.**

* * *

Chapitre 11: Les gouttes de Lune.

Les mages restaient là devant Deliora toujours emprisonné dans la glace.

Natsu: OK on va se charger de ce glaçon d'abord!

Aline retient les deux Chasseurs de Dragon avec leurs glaces gelant leurs pieds.

Yuden: Hé ça vas pas! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend.

Aline: Vous êtes des mages de feu...si vous approchez vous libérerez Déliora...

Ils virent la peur se lisant sur son visage elle était terrifier de laisser Déliora s'échapper.

Grey: Sa ira Aline.

Aline vit Grey essayant de garder son calme.

Grey: Sa ira Ul l'a emprisonné avec le sort de la Glace Absolue même la plus puissante des magies de glace ne parviendrait pas à la faire fondre.

Aline arrête son sort alors qu'elle s'agenouille terrassé.

Aline: On fait quoi alors?

Grey: On attend jusqu'à ce soir...

Natsu: Hein quoi pourquoi on va pas tous de suite leurs casser la figure!

Yuden: Natsu si on attend jusqu'à ce soir on pourra aller casser la figure de l'Empereur Zero!

Natsu réfléchie et finit par s'asseoir au sol.

Natsu: OK alors on doit être au meilleure de notre forme pour aller leurs casser figure.

Il s'endort rapidement contre un rocher alors qu'Aline regardait le sol et évite de regarder Déliora, Yuden s'adosse au même rocher que Natsu alors que Lucy voyait Grey et Aline toujours stressé. Grey repense à son maître.

Grey: Ul...

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Dans des montagnes enneigées Grey et Aline sont au milieu de la neige avec Ul celle-ci les regardent essoufflées._

 _Ul: Je vous ait prévenu mon entraînement est très dure._

 _Aline observe Ul d'un regard déterminer._

 _Aline: Sa ira on a connu pire._

 _Elle vit Aline une larme perlé sur sa joue, Grey lui se dresse le regard remplie de détermination comme sa soeur._

 _Grey: On feras tous ce que vous direz!_

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Lucy regarde les deux Fullbuster agenouillé a penser à leurs maîtres décédée.

Lucy: Aline...j'ai une idée! Ouvre-toi porte des Esprit! Viens à moi Lyra!

Une jeune fille rousse avec une harpe apparaît.

Lyra: Ah Lucy sa fait plaisir de te voir mais dit moi!

Elle remarque Grey observant le glaçon.

Lyra: Tu t'es entouré de beau gosse à ce que je vois.

Lucy: Lyra c'est pas vraiment le moment...tu pourrais tenter d'adoucir l'atmosphère avec une de tes chansons.

Lyra: Avec plaisir.

Elle commence à jouer de sa harpe apaisant les deux mages de glace ceux-ci eurent des visions de leurs entraînement intensif avec Ul, Aline finit par s'endormir au doux son de la voix de Lyra. Grey finit lui aussi par s'endormir comme Lucy et les Exceeds alors qu'un tremblement réveille tout le monde. Ils virent alors au plafond un sceau rose se dessiner et frapper directement la glace emprisonnant Déliora.

Lucy: Quelque chose se passe en haut!

Chibi: Montons voir ce qu'il se passe!

Ils courent en direction de la sortie et se cachent derrière des débris ils virent un cercle de moine rassemblées se tenant la main, le rayon de la lune rose frappe le sol menant à la salle d'en dessous.

Lucy: Alors c'est ça ils opèrent une sortent de rituel...

Voix: C'est plus grave que ça!

Ils virent Lyra juste à leurs côtés.

Lyra: Ils procèdent au rituel des Gouttes de Lune! Ils veulent briser la glace qui se situe juste en-dessous!

Grey: Quoi non c'est impossible il n'y à aucune magie au monde qui peut stopper la Glace Absolue!

Lyra: Malheureusement si la magie des Gouttes Lunaire permettent de libérer n'importe quel sort ou enchantement!

Happy tremble de peur comme les autres.

Happy: Tu plaisantes...

Lyra: Non les gouttes de Lune concentrés peuvent donc libéré ce démon et alors...

Aline tremble de peur en écoutant l'Esprit.

Aline: Alors...ils cherchent à libérer Déliora!

Ils virent arriver alors le fameux Empereur Zero avec son casque de fer et ses vêtements bleus avec à ses côtés ses acolytes mais un autre personnage, une femme caché elle aussi derrière un masque d'ou sorte des tentacules noires couvrant sa tête sa tenue noir et sa longue cape blanche elle observe l'Empereur Zero.

Empereur Zero: Encore combien de temps?

Femme: Plus pour longtemps encore une séance et le rituel sera complétée.

Yuka s'étire.

Yuka: Pas trop tôt surtout qu'on à pas put chopé les intrus.

Grey et Aline sont choqué d'entendre la voix masculine de l'Empereur Zero, ils avaient déjà entendu cette voix.

Aline: Cette voix...je...je semble la connaître.

Natsu: HAAAAAAAAAAA J'EN AI MARRE JE VAIS LES EXPLOSER!

Natsu se lève à la vue des mages suivies des autres prit au dépourvue.

Lucy: Il aurait put nous demander notre avis avant d'agir!

Yuden: Pas le choix OK qui prend l'Empereur Zero?

Empereur Zero: Voilà les intrus.

Femme: Vous attendez quoi vous allons détruire le village!

L'Empereur observe la femme comme les mages.

Femme: Ils les ont conduit ici on aurait dut les tuer dés le départs!

Yuden: SALE BARBARE!

Il fonce son poing enflammé brandit avec Grey et Natsu, grey déploie alors sa magie de glace sur les mages mais l'Empereur le contre avec sa propre magie de glace. Les amis de Grey et Aline sont surpris sauf eux qui reconnurent alors leur ennemi.

Happy: Grey il utilise la même magie que toi!

Grey: Lyon...c'est toi?

Lyon: Tiens bonjours mon chère Grey je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là sa faisait un baille.

Il retire son casque et ils virent alors le visage et les cheveux blancs de Lyon.

Lucy: Grey...Aline...vous le connaissez?

Aline: Lyon...c'est un ancien disciple d'Ul comme nous...

Lyon: Aline sa faisait longtemps...j'espère que tu vas bien.

Natsu fonce sur Lyon, Grey le vit.

Grey: NON NATSU NE BOUGE PAS!

Lyon tend son bras et gèle Natsu et gèle son torse prisonnier dans une boule de glace l'empêchant de boucher correctement.

Natsu: C'est quoi cette glace j'arrive pas à...

Yuden: Natsu!

Femme: Allons détruire ce village de minable!

Elle s'en va avec les autres mages mais Lucy observe Yuden et approuve.

Yuden: On vous les laissent!

Il fonce rattraper les mages avec Lucy, Happy et Chibi laissant Aline avec le groupe.

Grey: Natsu...va t-en!

Natsu: HEIN! Mais ça vas pas !

Aline utilise sa magie sur Natsu qui fut projeter dans le vide il roule sur la falaise et termine sa course dans la forêt, Lyon sourit.

Lyon: Vous éliminez vos propres alliées maintenant.

Aline: Non je sais que tu serais capable de détruire la glace et tout ce qu'elle contient.

Lyon sourit à Aline.

Grey: Je peux savoir ce que tu fous Ul c'est sacrifié pour emprisonner Déliora, t'es en trains de détruire tous ses efforts en voulant le libérer!

Lyon prit un air furieux à l'encontre de Grey.

Lyon: Ne déforme pas la vérité devant Aline Grey...si Ul est mort c'est uniquement par ta faute!

grey est choqué comme Aline.

Aline: Non...dis pas ça...Grey a essayer d'empêcher Ul...

Lyon: Alors il ne t'as rien dit. Dis-moi Grey comment peux-tu vivres en cachant la vérité à ta propre sœur?

grey baisse le regards inquiétant Aline alors qu'en bas Natsu se relève difficilement.

Natsu: Quel crétin ce Grey! J'y crois pas bon je ferais mieux de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de cette glace!

Il marche difficilement alors qu'en pleine mer un bateau pirate approche de Galuna à son bord les matelots sont tous au sol sonné, le capitaine est à la barre et navigue et observe les deux femmes sur son bateau.

Capitaine: Dites mes petites dames vous lui voulez quoi à cette île maudite? Non pas pour être impolie mais elle me flanque les ch'tons.

Nala: Tais-toi et navigue!

Il retourne à son poste alors que les matelots se relèvent et vit les deux sœurs Scarlett furieuses sur le bateau.

Capitaine: Juste une question...pourquoi vouloir allez sur Galuna?

Erza: On viens ramener ceux qui ont enfreins les règles pour qu'ils soient punis!

Les matelots tombe sous le charme.

Matelot: Houa quelle autorité! On fera tous pour vous aidez!

Nala: Alors à vos postes!

Ils vont tous sans hésiter à leurs postes sous le regards de Nala furieuse comme Erza, sur la montagne Grey et Lyon sont toujours en pleine confrontation sous le regard d'Aline et des moines alors que le rayon lunaire continue de faire effets.

Lyon: Tu ne veux peut-être pas lui avouer mais moi je vais le faire...c'est à cause de toi qu'Ul est morte!

Aline entendait ça et vit Grey serrer ses poings elle pose sa main sur son cœurs, perdue dans ses sentiments elle ne savait pas quoi penser des dires de Lyon qui devint furieux.

Lyon: TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE DE PRONONCER SON NOM!

Il déploie une structure de glace le frappant et l'envoyant en arrière sous les yeux d'Aline, celle-ci vit Grey se relever et Lyon furieux.

Lyon: Alors c'est parce que j'ai raison que tu refuses de te battre?

Grey observe sa sœur bouleversé entre elle et lui c'est elle qui a le plus souffert de la mort d'Ul.

Lyon: De toute façon c'est trop tard ni toi, ni tes amis m'empêcherais de ressuscité Déliora! Aigle de glace!

Un groupe d'aigle fait de glace frappe directement Grey l'envoyant au sol.

Lyon: Alors Grey tu te décides? A moins que tu ne t'es rendu compte que je suis devenu plus fort que toi!

Grey: MARTEAU DE GLACE!

Il fait apparaître un gigantesque marteau au-dessus de Lyon qui ne réagit pas.

Lyon: Gorille de Glace!

Un gorille protège Lyon de l'attaque de Grey alors qu'Aline observe le combat Lyon utilisait une seule main pour faire ses modelage.

Lyon: Je vois que tu utilises toujours une main Grey.

Grey: Ul...nous a toujours dit qu'avec une seule les construction sont imparfaites!

Lyon: Alors il faut croire que j'ai progresser parce que je vais te pulvériser pour m'avoir privé de mon rêve! Dragon de Glace!

Un dragon fait de glace frappe Grey de pleins fouet alors qu'Aline observe Lyon.

Aline: Quel rêve!?

Lyon observe Aline pleurant il baisse le regards.

Lyon: J'ai toujours admiré Ul si je suis devenu son élève c'est pour un jour essayer de devenir meilleure qu'elle...essayer de la surpasser. Mais à cause de ton frère pendant des années j'ai du tdire adieux à mon rêve!

Il envoit d'autres aigle sur Grey.

Grey: BOUCLIER DE GLACE!

Les aigles se cognent contre le bouclier de glace.

Lyon: C'est alors que j'ai réaliser Ul à simplement réussie à enfermer Déliora dans la glace mais il est encore en vie. Si je parviens à le vaincre je pourrais alors la surpasser!

Grey: Sale prétentieux! Geysers de Glace!

Il déploie des colonnes de glace pour tenter de toucher Lyon, mais celui-ci ressort indemne de son attaque et s'avance vers eux.

Lyon: Dis-moi Grey est-ce prétentieux de vouloir réaliser un rêve!

Grey: Tu es malades! Déliora est trop puissant pour toi tu n'y arriveras pas!

Lyon furieux charge sa magie dans sa main.

Lyon: Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on t'as dit! On t'as dit que Déliora était beaucoup trop fort pour toi mais tu t'es entêtée et tu es aller l'affronter!

Aline fut alors choqué elle observe alors Grey se crispant à ses paroles elle observe son frère les larmes aux yeux.

Aline: Grey...

Grey observe sa sœur un flots de larme tombant de ses yeux.

Aline: Dis...dis-moi que c'est pas vrai...dis-moi...dis-moi que...qu'il plaisante...t'as pas fait ça...

Grey baisse le regard Aline se met alors à pleurer sous les yeux de Lyon.

Lyon: Ta sœur était plus proche d'Ul que toi ou moi Grey...et je vais te faire payer! D'avoir osez la faire pleurer!

Aline se souvient alors d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Ul deux jours avant sa mort.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Aline est avec Ul dehors à s'entraîner dans leurs sous-vêtements alors que Lyon et Grey s'entraîne dans un combat. Ul créer alors avec ses mains un flocons de neige géant, elle observe son élève qui déploie sa magie et créer une effigie représentant la jeune femme Ul sourit en voyant la création de son élève._

 _Ul: C'est magnifique Aline tu maîtrise la magie de glace aussi bien que moi._

 _Aline: C'est vrai?!_

 _Ul: Bien sûre après tout je suis ton maître et si c'est ton maître qui te le dis c'est que sa doit être vrai!_

 _Aline: Merci Ul quand je serait grande je serait une mage de glace grande et aussi belle que toi._

 _Ul se mit à rougir et prend la petite fille dans ses bras et la cajole._

 _Ul: Merci Ult...heu Aline._

 _Aline se réconforte dans les bras de son maître._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Aline observe alors Grey se faire frapper par Lyon furieux.

Lyon: TU T'ES JAMAIS SOUCIÉE D'ELLE ! TU VOULAIS JUSTE TE VENGER DE DELIORA! TU TE FICHAIS DES SENTIMENTS D'UL ENVERS ELLE! TU ÉTAIS JALOUX!

Grey se fait harponner par les attaques de Lyon en ayant entendu la vérité Aline charge sa magie et regarde Grey furieuse.

Grey: Aline...

Aline: TU AS TUE UL! JE TE DÉTESTE!

Elle déploie sa magie Grey le faisant chuter de la falaise sous le regard de Lyon alors que Lucy et Yuden se dirige vers le village pour venir en aide aux habitants.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre pensez à laissez des commentaires et rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre "Natsu et Yuden contre Lamia Scale".**


	12. Chapitre 12: Fairy Tail vs Lamia Scale

**Salut à tous j'ai décidé de commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic sur le mange d'Hiro Mashima Fairy Tail, en y incorporant une nouvelle intrigue en gardant le schéma des arcs habituelles ainsi que de nouveau personnages.**

* * *

Chapitre 12: Fairy Tail vs Lamia Scale.

A la falaise Grey était inconscient sur le sol sa sœur l'avait attaquer et l'avait propulsé dans le vide, il était brisé il avait caché la cruel vérité à sa propre sœur au sujet d'Ul. Ul il repensa à son maître pendant un instant.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Il se souvient d'un jour ou il était sur le point d'abandonner il était allongé dans la neige._

 _Ul: Allez lève-toi! Debout ne me dis pas que tu vas abandonner déjà!_

 _'Fin du Flash-back'_

La silhouette de Natsu est au-dessus de lui toujours coincé dans son glaçon.

Natsu: Hé Grey relève-toi!

Grey fut surpris de revoir Natsu qui lui criait dessus.

Natsu: Allez relève-toi tu vas pas te laisser faire parce que tu t'es manger une dérouillé!

Grey: natsu...tu fais quoi ici?

Natsu: Je cherchais le chemin du village alors j'ai prit de la hauteur, allez viens!

Il porte Grey sur ses épaules et se met en route.

Natsu: Si il arrive quelque chose à Lucy je pourrais pas me le pardonner.

Grey repensa alors à ses erreurs qu'il avait commise.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Avec Ul._

 _Ul: Grey n'y vas pas tu n'es pas assez fort, Déliora est beaucoup trop puissant pour toi!_

 _Avec Natsu._

 _Natsu: On accomplira cette mission que vous le vouliez ou non!_

 _Grey: Vous avez pas le niveau nécessaire gros nul!_

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Grey se met à pleurer Natsu le sentit.

Grey: Natsu...je te demandes pardons...

Natsu fut surpris de la voix brisé de Grey des larmes coulants de ses yeux s'écrase sur la glace recouvrant Natsu.

Grey: J'ai pas de leçon à te donner...ni à toi...ni a ton frère.

Natsu: Mais tu vas te taire!

Grey fut surpris.

Natsu: Reprends-toi Grey t'es un mage de Fairy Tail! Dans notre guilde t'as oubliée qu'on connaît pas le sens du mots abandonner! Et si jamais ils parviennent à libérer Déliora on l'éclatera comme la Lullaby!

Grey fut surpris alors que Natsu essaye d'accélérer la cadence de ses déplacements.

Natsu: Ah c'est pas vrai c'est pas du tout pratique ces trucs!

Au village les villageois sont autour de Lucy a écouter son discours avec Yuden a l'écart.

Lucy: Voilà vous savez tous c'est à cause de ces gens que vous avez cette apparence.

Villageois: Et vous dites qu'il se dirige vers nous!

Lucy: Oui c'est pour ça qu'on doit capturer l'un de leurs membres pour les interroger.

Les villageois discutent entre eux alors que Yuden et Chibi se regardent.

Chibi: Mais Lucy comment tu veux capturer l'un de leurs membres je te signale qu'ils sont plus forts!

Lucy: Peut-être mais nous on a la cervelle!

Ils l'observent alors que plus tard les villageois avait sous les ordres de Lucy fabriquer un trous recouvert de feuille.

Lucy: Et voilà le travail je m'étonne moi même de mon génie.

Les villageois et Yuden sont songeurs de son piège.

Yuden: TU sais qu'on peut aussi leurs taper dessus pour les capturer Lucy?

Lucy: Oui mais ma méthode permets de les avoir par surprise!

Happy: Ils sont quand même pas si idiots si?

Ils entendement un bruits énorme et virent que quelque chose est tomber dans le piège, les villageois et les mages de Fairy Tail son surpris.

Lucy: OUAIS SA MARCHE! Je suis trop forte!

Voix: MAIS C'EST QUI L'ABRUTIS QUI A CONSTRUIT UN PIÈGE ICI!

Ils reconnurent la voix qui s'élevait du trou creuser.

Happy: C'est bizarre cette voix on dirait celle de...

Lucy: NATSU!

Ils rejoignent le trous et virent les deux hommes au fond Natsu était sortit de son glaçon et était allongé sur Grey.

Lucy: Natsu tu vas bien!?

Natsu: Ouais mais Grey et salement amochée et Aline a disparut!

Yuden aide son frère à sortir Grey du trou pui lui-même alors qu'il s'étire il vit au loin une masse noire approcher.

Natsu: hé c'est quoi ce machin!

Ils virent alors dans le ciel Angelica la grosse rate bleue tenant dans ses bras Yuka, Toby, Cherrya en plus de la mystérieuse femme sur son dos.

Femme: Bien réduisons ce village en cendre et ses stupides mages.

Cherrya: On va leurs montrer le chemin de l'amour! vas-y Angelica!

Angelica tenez aussi un gros seau dans lequel se trouve une sorte de gelée verte, un goutte s'écrase au sol faisant fondre carrément le sol.

Natsu: La vache c'est acide ce truc!

grey: Aline...je...je dois la retrouver...

Natsu: Et sa vas pas Grey tu tiens pas debout!

Grey: Natsu...Aline est dans leurs camps elle veut me tuer...

Natsu: Hein?

Yuden observe Grey pleurer se dégager de l'emprise des villageois effrayer mais il se prends un coup de poings dans l'estomac par Yuden.

Yuden: Désolée Grey mais t'es pas en états de la chercher...je vais me charger de la ramener OK.

Grey tombe inconscient dans ses bras mais il le tends aux villageois.

Yuden: Partez on s'occupe d'eux aller vous cacher!

Mako vit alors la femme balayer le village du revers de son bras détruisant la palissade et endommagent une tombe qui rendit furieux Mako.

Mako: ILS OSENT PROFANER LA TOMBE DE MON BOBO! MON FILS LA BANDE DE...

Il se fait retenir par des villageois alors que Yuden charge ses flammes.

Yuden: Allez partez!

Ils partent avec Grey alors que Angelica renverse la bave verte visqueuse qui créer une crevasse entourant les mages de Fairy Tail qui virent les mages atterrirent, Yuka et Toby en arrière avec Cherry dans les bras d'Angelica et la mystérieuse femme qui saute pour se trouver devant les mages de Fairy Tail.

Femme: Vous êtes plutôt coriace pour des mages.

Natsu: Tu t'attendais à quoi on est des mages de Fairy Tail.

Femme: Fairy Tail hein...pour ma part je viens d'une guilde bien plus importante je suis Kali!

Yuden: On s'en cogne les ennemies de Fairy Tail on les pulvérise!

Kali: Ah je vois. Toby! Yuka chargez-vous d'eux!

Yuka: Avec plaisir montrons à ces mages la puissance de Lamia Scale!

Il fonce avec Toby sur natsu alors que Angelica se fixe sur Lucy mais Happy la sauve.

Lucy: Et la timbré si tu venais te frotter à une mage de Fairy Tail!

Cherry: Tu vas voir sale peste!

Elle s'en va alors que Yuden se trouve devant Kali qui souriait.

Kali: Alors mon mignon que vais-je faire de toi?

Yuden: Je vais commencer par t'éclater la figure ensuite on avisera!

Kali: Insolent tu vas voir! EVEIL!

Yuden vit alors du fossé sortir la gelée verte qui se rassemblent au-dessus de Kali celle-ci sourit.

Kali: Contrôle!

Il vit ensuite la matière visqueuse prendre l'apparence d'un buste humanoïde qui flottait au-dessus de Kali.

Yuden: Attend voir Eveil...sa me dit quelque chose.

Kali: Vraiment peut-être que le village de la Vallée des Toiles te dit quelque chose?

Yuden sert les poings.

Yuden: Je me disais bien que ta magie ressemblait à ça.

Kali tends son bras et la gelée acide suit son mouvement et envoie son bras sur Yuden esquivant son assaut, il vit Natsu affronter Yuka repousser chaque assaut.

Yuden: Trop dangereux de combattre là. Chibi!

Chibi fonce et porte Yuden et s'envole loin Kali le suit avec son slime alors que Natsu tentait de frapper Yuka qui éteint ses flamme avec sa magie.

Yuka: Inutile mes vibrations éteigne chacune de tes flammes!

Natsu: Il commence à me taper sur le système!

Toby sort ses griffes vertes.

Toby: Je vais te découper en rondelle avec mes griffes méga-méduse! Whou!

Il fonce sur Natsu esquivant ses assauts alors que Kali poursuit Yuden et Chibi a travers la forêt en détruisant tous les arbres sur son passage en plein milieux Yuden s'arrête et craque son cou.

Kali: Alors tu arrêtes de fuir?

Yuden: Non j'ai besoin de plus de place pour m'éclater! Chibi va te mettre à l'abris.

Chibi: OK.

Il s'envole alors que Kali déploie son slime et l'utilise pour tenter d'atteindre le Chasseur de Dragons, le slime fait fondre le sol qu'il touche et Yuden manque se faire toucher il enflamme son poings et frappe dans la substance gélatineuse qui s'éparpille elle se reforme par la suite et frappe Yuden l'envoyant contre un arbre mais il se ressaisit et observe les mouvements de Kali qui continue ses assauts contre Yuden.

Kali: La fuite c'est tous ce que tu sais faire?

 _Yuden: Ce truc est indestructible quand je frappe dessus sa se reforme._

Kali: Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

Elle pose ses main et au sol ce qui surprend Yuden mais le slime s'enfonce dans le sol et ressort sous Yuden qui esquive son assaut, il se prends néanmoins une attaque en traître le projetant au sol permettant à Kali d'enchaîner une autre attaque qui le blesse sévèrement le slime traversa son épaule lui arrachant un hurlement et le projetant une nouvelle fois sur le dos au sol.

Kali: Inutile d'essayer de te relever...tu n'arriveras pas à m'atteindre.

Chibi qui observait la scène se cache les yeux.

Chibi: Yuden!

Yuden tente de se relever alors que Natsu face à Yuka bloquant ses assauts avec ses ondes.

Yuka: Inutile d'essayer mes ondes stoppera chacune de tes attaques!

Natsu: Ouais mais moi je suis un mage de Fairy Tail!

Il donne un autre coup de poings et tente de forcer l'attaque de Yuka qui souriait.

Natsu: Et a Fairy Tail on écrase nos adversaire!

Il une gerbe de flamme sort de son coude augmentant sa vitesse et surprenant Yuka.

Yuka: OH NON!

Natsu: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Il perce la défense de Yuka et son poings l'atteint de plein fouet il finit au sol quelques mètres plus loin complètement sonné, Toby furieux l'attaque avec ses griffes verte.

Toby: Je vais te couper en rondelle! WHOU!

Natsu s'arrête net.

Natsu: Attends une minute...t'as un truc là.

Il pointe son doigts sur son front Toby se touche avec ses griffes et s'électrocute le mettant KO.

Natsu: Pas fut fut le mec...

Voix: NATSU!

Natsu vit Chibi arriver.

Natsu: Chibi qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Chibi: Yuden il est blessé à cause de Kali!

Natsu eu un frisson.

Natsu: OK amène-moi chez lui!

Chibi porte Natsu alors que Lucy et Happy sont toujours aux prises avec Cherry. Lucy s'accroche alors au monstre sous le regards de Cherry.

Lucy: Allez lâche-là sale monstre!

Cherry: Tu peux toujours rêver Angelica ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Lucy commence à chatouiller la créature.

Cherry: Inutile Ange...

Le rat se met à rire et finit par s'arrêter de voler et chute vers le sol avec Cherry et Lucy sous les yeux d'Happy.

Happy: LUCY!

Il fonce vers le sol ou il vit Lucy indemne.

Happy: Ah Lucy tu vas bien...

Lucy: Ouais ou est Cherry?

Ils virent Angelica au sol complètement sonné avec Cherry pleurant sur elle.

Cherry: Oh Angelica...comment avez-vous osez! Elle est...sale petite peste!

Lucy: Tu n'aurais pas dût t'en prendre à ses villageois! Maintenant tu vas connaître la puissance d'une mage de Fairy Tail! Ouvre-toi Porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Taurus!

Taurus apparaît armée de sa fidèle hache.

Taurus: Meuh en quoi puis-je t'aider ma Lucy?

Lucy gênée en voyant Taurus une nouvelle fois bavé en la voyant.

Lucy: Si tu pouvais t'occuper d'elle sa serait génial!

Cherry: Alors tu es constellationniste.

Taurus l'attaque mais elle l'évite de justesse et sourit.

Cherry: Dommage sa n'as aucun effet sur moi...

Taurus allait l'attaquer une nouvelle fois mais il s'arrête en pleins milieux, Lucy fut surprise.

Lucy: Taurus...

Taurus se retourne ensuite contre Lucy qui parvient à échapper de peux à son assaut.

Happy: Lucy!

Lucy vit les yeux de Taurus devenu rose;

Lucy: Taurus! Qu'est-ce qui te prend!

Taurus: Attaque Meuhrtrière!

Il attaque Lucy esquivant les assauts mais se retrouvant au sol elle se fait immobilise par Taurus qui utilise sa force pour essayer de la broyer.

Cherry: Je peux influencer l'esprit de n'importe quelle esprit céleste!

Lucy: Non...Taurus...rapelle...toi de notre contrat...

Taurus résiste légèrement mais Lucy eu une idée.

Lucy: Je dois te renvoyez dans le monde des esprits...mais...il me faut ton accords...

Elle sentit la pression devenir plus intense.

Lucy: TAURUS!

La pression s'arrête et elle vit Taurus commencer à disparaître.

Taurus: Je suis désolée Lucy...

Lucy: Ce n'est rien...tu n'avais pas le choix.

Elle le vit entièrement disparaître alors que Cherry observe la mage de Fairy Tail.

Cherry: Oh non quel dommage sa ressemblait à de l'amour entre vous!

Lucy: Raconte pas n'importe quoi! Taurus est mon amie!

Cherry: Comme c'est magnifique mais maintenant je vais me charger de toi sinon Lyon m'en voudra énormément!

Lucy: Ah oui et on peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire?

Elle vit alors Cherry créer un grand golem de pierre.

Cherry: Ma magie me permet de créer des marionnettes à partir de n'importe quoi.

Lucy: HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Elle se met à courir pour échapper au monstre Happy la suit de prêts.

Happy: Lucy!

A l'autre bouts de la forêt Kali observe Yuden au sol blessé il se relève malgré les brûlure acide sur son corps, celle-ci tente de guérir grâce à ses origines de Chasseur de Dragons mais il observait la mage devant lui.

Yuden: Pour quelqu'un de Lamia Scale...t'es plutôt forte!

Kali rit devant la phrase de Yuden.

Kali: Moi à Lamia Scale oh non je n'offre mes services qu'aux plus offrants en plus je n'aime pas les guildes légaux.

Yuden: Alors...t'es d'une guilde clandestine mais comm...

Kali: Comment des mages de Lamia Scale se sont retrouver à travailler avec moi? Simple mon choux le désir de vengeance et de la manipulations, la plus part d'entre eux veulent détruire Déliora mais ses idiots ne savent pas que Déliora est invincible!

Yuden furieux sert les poings mais un autre assaut du monstre gélatineux l'envoie au sol, Kali souriante vit au loin NAtsu arriver.

Kali: Tu m'excuse mais je vais retrouver mon "frère".

Elle s'en va dans les bois laissant Yuden au sol souffrant de ses blessures il vit Natsu arriver.

Natsu: YUDEN! Sa vas mon vieux?

Yuden: Natsu...cette...cette timbré...elle les manipule...elle cherche à libérer Déliora...pour l'utiliser.

Natsu furieux observe la forêt puis son frère salement amoché.

Natsu: Repose-toi mon vieux t'en as besoin.

Chibi: Je vais chercher de l'aide!

Natsu: De quoi le soigner au moins.

Chibi: Sa marche tiens le coup Yuden!

Il s'envole rapidement dans les cieux alors que la situation sur Galuna ne cesse de s'aggraver à l'approche du navire sur lequel Erza et Nala furieuse prépare leurs épées.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre pensez à laissez des reviews et rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre "Rancœurs glacé".**


	13. Chapitre 13: Rancœurs glacée

**Petite annonce rapide pour remercier C.C. Fan de Tous pour sa review mais dont j'ai oublié de remercier, en espérant en recevoir d'autres.**

* * *

Chapitre 13: Rancœurs glacée.

Plus rien ne comptait pour elle. Sa famille? Elle n'en a plus son frère lui a mentit et maintenant elle ne rêvait que d'une seule chose en finir avec lui, elle lui en voulait de lui avoir mentit pendant plus de 10 ans. Mais surtout pour l'avoir privé de sa seconde famille de l'avoir brisée, elle marche dans la forêt qui gèle à son passage.

Aline: GREY!

Le mage de glace se réveille dans sa cabane il vit à ses côtés Yuden autant mal en point que lui, il vit des bandages recouvrir ses bras et son torse. Quand à lui il avait des pansements et des bandages sur tous son corps.

Grey: YUDEN!

Il vit Chibi au pieds du lit.

Grey: Chibi...tu fais quoi ici?

Chibi: Natsu...il m'a demandé d'aller chercher de l'aide...les villageois ont transporté Yuden dans un autre village, alors que Natsu est partit chercher Aline et Lyon.

Grey sert les poings des larmes lui viennent aux yeux Chibi le vit.

Chibi: Grey?

Grey: Aline...c'est ma faute...je suis responsable de tous...c'est ma faute.

Chibi s'approche de lui.

Chibi: Dis pas ça Grey...

Grey: Si Chibi...je lui ait menti...sur Déliora...sur Ul...

Chibi: Grey...viens on va retrouver Happy et Lucy!

Grey fut choqué.

Grey: Happy et Lucy sont ici!

Chibi: Oui tu peux demander aux villageois de te guider moi je reste prêts de Yuden...

Grey se lève péniblement il observe Yuden salement blessé.

grey: Il lui est arrivé quoi?

Chibi: Il a était grièvement blessé...pendant son combat contre Kali.

Grey inquiets sort rapidement de la tente et vit les villageois de Galuna redevenue humain en partie, il vit une femme prêts de sa tente.

Grey: Excusez-moi mis des amis à moi sont arrivées ici vous savez ou ils sont aller?

Villageoise: Heu oui elles sont dans la tente là-bas?

Grey: Merci.

Il s'avance vers la tente mais s'arrête devant en repensant à ce qu'à dit la villageoise.

Grey: "Elles"?

Il entre et pousse un cris de terreur et se met à trembler en voyant juste devant lui Erza et Nala assise sur un siège, Lucy et Happy ligoté à ses côtés.

Nala: Bonjours Grey!

Grey: Erza vous êtes là depuis quand?

Erza: Depuis hier soir on a surpris Lucy et Happy pendant un combat contre une mage de Lamia Scale.

Lucy tremble du regards noirs des deux femmes et repense à sa capture.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Lucy court vers une falaise devant elle et chute lamentablement au sol plus bas, Happy arrive pour l'éloigner de la zone car Cherry et son monstre de pierre descendent à sur la plage._

 _Happy: Houa t'as une idée?_

 _Lucy: Pas la moindre!_

 _Cherry: Finalement vous n'êtes pas coriace à Fairy Tail!_

 _Le monstre brandit son poings prêts à l'abattre sur eux Lucy cache ses yeux, mais une ombre surgit et tranche la roche en morceau sous les yeux de Cherry._

 _Cherry: QUOI MAIS COMMENT?_

 _Lucy vit alors au loin une personne reconnaissable à ses cheveux écarlate noué par un élastique._

 _Lucy: NALA!_

 _Puis une autre forme tranche la créature en deux faisant tomber Cherry au sol._

 _Cherry: Lord Lyon...venger ma mort..._

 _Elle tombe au sol inerte alors qu'Erza atterrit Lucy sourit et court vers elle._

 _Lucy: ERZA! NALA!_

 _Elle croise leurs regards meurtrier elle se stoppe nette et tremble._

 _Lucy (pensé): Oh non j'ai prit une S Quest sans prévenir...je suis morte._

 _Happy: SAUVE QUI PEUT!_

 _Lucy fut choqué en voyant Happy partir à tout vitesse mais rattrapé rapidement par Nala, elles observent Lucy morte de peur._

 _Erza: Tu as enfreins les règles Lucy! Où sont les autres?_

 _Lucy: Ecoutez les filles l'île on est en danger! Un groupe de mage sont sur le point de libérer un démon nommer Déliora!_

 _Erza et Nala laisse tomber leurs épées choqué et le regards blême, Nala observe sa sœur Lucy ne comprit pas ce qui se passait mais elle ligotât la jeune fille et partirent pour retrouver les autres._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Erza: Tu sais tout où est Yuden?

Grey: Dans une tente plus loin en sale états apparemment sa serait un coup de la folle dingue d'hier soir, celle qu'il nomme Kali!

Nala et Erza se levèrent d'un bond.

Nala: KALI!

Grey: Vous la connaissez?

Erza: Plutôt elle est recherché par le Conseil pour de multiples crimes et surtout pratique de magie noire et magie interdite de classe 7.

Lucy: La magie interdite de classe 7?

Nala: Oui cette magie est un sort très puissant de manipulation mental, il permet à son utilisateur de manipuler l'esprit de n'importe qui. Sous forme passive sa peut aller mais la version de Kali lui offre un contrôle total sur ses victimes.

Erza: Avec ça elle a utiliser de nombreuses personne pour commettre des meurtres et des assassinats.

Lucy: C'est horrible...et Yuden c'est battu contre elle.

Nala: Encore une chance qu'il soit en vie. Maintenant Grye tu vas nous dire où se trouve Aline?

Voix: GREY!

Ils reconnurent la voix dehors c'était celle de la sœur de Grey Fullbuster.

Grey: Aline...

Dehors Aline déploie sa magie et emprisonne des villageois innocent dans sa fureur.

Aline: SORT DE TA CACHETTE MAINTENANT!

Grey s'avance vers l'entré.

Erza: Grey!

Grey: Laissez c'est à moi de m'en charger, allez plutôt veiller sur Yuden et Chibi.

Elles se regardent et approuvent alors que Grey sort de la tente et vit Aline furieuse les yeux rouge à force de pleurer.

Grey: Aline...

Aline: Sale menteur...tu te trouves là!

Grey: Aline...s'il te plaît...écoute-moi...

Aline: BAZOOKA ESQUIMAU!

Elle tire une salve gelé sur Grey créant un trous à son ancien emplacement, elle charge sa magie dans sa main.

Aline: EPEES DE GLACE!

Elle créer des épées faite entièrement en glace et fonce sur Grey qui esquive ses assauts, il tends ses mains en avant.

Grey: Bouclier de Glace!

Les épées transpercent le bouclier et disparaissent Grey observe sa sœur furieuse qui se met à pleurer.

Grey: Aline...laisse-moi t'expliquer...

Aline: M'expliquer quoi? Comment t'as tué Ul! Lyon m'as déjà tout raconté!

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Aline est dans la caverne avec Lyon et un autre mage portant un masque tribal et une tignasse faite de brindille._

 _Lyon: Tu te souviens de ce jour à Entecrista? Quand Ul t'as emmener dans un magasin de vêtements?_

 _Aline: Oui..._

 _Lyon: Grey et moi on a entendu dire que Déliora avait été repérée plus au Nord. Grey à attendue qu'Ul soit seule pour lui en parler...Ul à refuser de le laisser aller l'affronter seul. On a tenté de lui en dissuader mais...il est partit comme ça sans rien dire deux jours après. Il est aller retrouver Déliora._

 _Aline se met alors à pleurer comprenant la suite._

 _Aline: Ensuite...vous êtes aller..._

 _Lyon eu des larmes perlant dans ses yeux._

 _Lyon: A cause de lui...Ul est morte...par sa faute...elle est morte pour le protéger...alors qu'il..._

 _Aline: Où il est?_

 _Lyon: Zalty!_

 _Le mage au masque tribal eu un léger rire._

 _Zalty: Selon certain il se situerais dans un village annexe une sorte de cachette pour les villageois._

 _Aline se lève alors sous le regard de Lyon._

 _Lyon: Aline?_

 _Aline: Laisse...je vais la venger!_

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Aline sert les poings en repensant à la trahison de Grey.

Aline: Sale menteur...tu m'as mentis pendant 10 ANS!

Grey: Aline. Lyon ne connaît pas la vérité...

Aline: POURQUOI TOI TU LA CONNAIS? Laisse-moi rire...ce sont sûrement des mensonges! Roue de Glace!

Elle envoi une roue tenter de toucher Grey mais qui déchire une tente effrayant les habitant.

Grey: Aline je veux pas me battre contre toi!

Aline: Tu seras bien obligé!

Elle envoi des pics de glace sur Grey qui esquive de justesse ses assauts mais se prends un Marteau de glace d'Aline, celle-ci tends ses mains en avant.

Aline: Ange de Glace!

Elle envoi d'autres attaques sur Grey les esquivant il prépare son attaque.

Grey: Pas le choix. Marteau de Glace.

Son attaque est détruite par Aline qui tends son bras en l'air pour stopper son assaut, elle sert son poings.

Aline: Souffle de glace.

Elle souffle en ouvrant sa main et elle déploie un nuage étincelant qui frappe Grey qui sentit le froid intense alors qu'il était habitué à des température glaciale grâce à Ul. Lucy observe le combat entre eux comme Erza et Nala.

Lucy: On doit intervenir!

Nala: On ne peut pas ils doivent réglée ça entre eux, en plus si on combat maintenant on sera trop fatigué pour la suite.

Lucy sert les poings et vit Aline tendre son bras en l'air.

Aline: Prison de Glace!

Une cage tombe sur Grey qui l'esquive de justesse et observe sa sœur, celle-ci dégageant une aura de glace qui gèle la terre autour d'elle.

Grey: T'es devenus forte...

Aline: C'est grâce...à Ul...je me suis entraîner dure pour qu'elle soit fière de moi.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Aline est dehors en sous-vêtement en trains d'utiliser sa magie, il fait nuit et la neige tombe._

 _Aline: Epée de Glace!_

 _Sa magie tente de se rassembler elle parvient à commencer la construction d'une épée mais sa s'arrête brusquement elle est épuisé._

 _Aline: Allez encore...Epée de Glace!_

 _Elle parvient à créer son épée qui tombe directement au sol elle sourit mais elle est légèrement épuisée._

 _Voix: Pas mal._

 _Elle sursaute et vit alors devant elle Ul la jeune femme souriait à sa jeune élève._

 _Aline: Ul..._

 _Ul: Tu commence à bien progresser malgré le fait que tu ne puisses pas encore les faire léviter._

 _Aline: Sa arrivera...tu verras!_

 _Ul sourit et vit la petite fille retenter sa magie mais la fatigue s'empare d'elle, elle tombe au sol allongé épuisé._

 _Ul: Je t'aiderais à l'améliorer._

 _Aline mort de fatigue s'endort._

 _Aline: Merci maman..._

 _Ul eu un léger choc mais sourit avant de porter Aline das ses bras épuisés._

 _Ul: De rien ma chérie._

 _Elle va la coucher et le lendemain elle aida Aline à améliorer sa technique au point qu'au bouts d'une heure elle arriva à générer presque 3 épées et parvient même à les maintenir en lévitation arrachant des têtes admiratifs de la part de Lyon et Grey et un regards fière d'Ul._

 _'Fin du Flash-back'_

Grey observe sa soeur les larmes aux yeux une nouvelle fois.

Aline: Lyon à raison Grey...tu n'as été qu'un sale égoïste!

Elle envoi d'autres attaque de glace sur Grey les esquivant.

Grey: Moi égoïste en quoi?

Aline: D'abord tu es partit affronté Déliora pour ta petite vengeance personnelle! Ensuite tu m'as laissé tomber le jour de mon anniversaire!

Furieuse elle tire avec son Bazooka Esquimau envoyant Grey au sol, celui-ci se rendit à l'évidence il avait blessé sa sœur.

Grey: Je sais...mais écoute-moi!

Aline: Et enfin...

Elle prépare créer une épée de glace dans sa main et s'avance vers Grey au sol, il la vit alors pleurer.

Aline: Tu as détruit mon rêve d'avoir une famille...d'avoir une mère...

Grey: Quoi?

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Un soir Aline tremble dans son lit en gémissant et en pleurant, ses gémissements réveil Ul la mage de glace celle-ci toujours en sous-vêtement sort de sa chambre et vit Aline dans son lit pleurer gémir._

 _Aline: Maman...papa...Grey...me laissez pas toute seul. Ul...s'il te plaît...reste avec moi..._

 _Ul surprise s'approche et s'assoit sur le lit de la petite fille et vit ses larmes dans ses yeux, elle les essuies mais Aline se réveille et vit Ul devant elle. La mage de glace voyait la petite fille terrifier et trembler son regards se fit doux._

 _Ul: Viens dans mes bras Aline..._

 _Aline pleure contre Ul la mage de glace caresse ses cheveux la laissant évacuer sa peine et sa douleur._

 _Ul: Raconte-moi ce qui ne vas pas..._

 _Aline: J'ai fait un cauchemars..._

 _Ul réconforte la petite fille ça faisait un an qu'elle l'avait recueillit elle et Grey._

 _Ul: Qu'y avait-il dans ton cauchemars?_

 _Aline: Le monstre...le monstre qui est tué mon papa et ma maman il y a un an...il...il..._

 _Elle se remit à sangloter contre Ul qui la sert contre elle et tente de la calmer._

 _Ul: Aline...sa ira je suis là._

 _Aline: Mais...dans mon cauchemars...toi aussi tu partais...en me laissant toute seule..._

 _Ul: Aline regarde-moi..._

 _Aline observe son maître caressant sa joue délicatement._

 _Ul: Je ne partirais nul part...je resterais avec toi, Lyon et Grey d'accord?_

 _Aline: Promis?_

 _Ul: Promis...et tu n'es pas toute seule._

 _Aline se blottit contre Ul qui la berce et la repose sur son lit et allait s'en aller mais Aline la retient._

 _Aline: S'il te plaît...s'il te plaît reste avec moi Ul..._

 _Ul sourit et s'allonge prêts d'elle Aline se blottit contre Ul et sentait la chaleur que dégage la mage de glace, elle caresse son visage et la calme._

 _Ul: J'ai appris de Grey que demain c'est ton anniversaire..._

 _Aline: Oui...mais...c'est plus un anniversaire..._

 _Ul: Pourquoi tu dis ça?_

 _Aline: Parce que...demain...sa feras un an que Déliora aura tout détruit...et à tué ma famille..._

 _Des larmes lui montent une nouvelle fois au yeux alors qu'Ul est horrifiée d'entendre ça, elle maudit intérieurement Déliora._

 _Ul: Aline...on fêtera ton anniversaire demain. Toi et moi irons en ville avec Grey et Lyon on achètera un gâteau et on le dégustera tous les quatre._

 _Aline: Pour de vrai?_

 _Ul: Pour de vrai...dis-moi n'importe lequel de tes cadeau je te promets de le réaliser..._

 _Aline se sert contre Ul._

 _Aline: D'abord...je voudrais que Déliora disparaisse...que je ne le revoit plus jamais dans mes cauchemars._

 _Ul caresse les cheveux d'Aline._

 _Ul: Je te promets que je te débarrasserais de ce cauchemars...tu veux autre chose?_

 _Aline: Que...que tu..._

 _Ul observe Aline les yeux brillant d'espoir._

 _Aline: Que tu deviennes ma maman._

 _Ul eu alors un énorme choc être mère elle pensait ne jamais entendre ce mots qui la remplie de joie elle sert plus Aline contre elle, mais la petite fille c'était déjà endormit._

 _Ul: Dors ma chérie...demain tout tes rêves se réaliseront._

 _Le lendemain Aline se réveil aux côtés d'Ul celle-ci souriante._

 _Ul: Aline...tu as bien dormis. Ma chérie._

 _Aline eu un large sourire quand Lyon débarque dans la chambre._

 _Lyon: UL! GREY EST PARTIT!_

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Grey fut surpris il vit alors Aline pleurer et il s'en voulut encore plus il commence à pleurer lui aussi.

Aline: Tu as gâché...mon anniversaire...tu m'as privé...de la joie de retrouver une mère...

Les larmes d'Aline alimente alors sa colère elle brandit son épée en l'air prêt à l'abattre sur Grey surprenant Erza et Nala comme Lucy.

Lucy: ALINE NON!

Grey attendait la lame d'Aline mais il ouvrit les yeux et vit alors la lame stopper par un mage qui est Yuden, il tenait la lame dans sa main du sang s'échappe de celle-ci et recouvrant la lame.

Yuden: On peut savoir ce que tu fais?

Aline: Yuden...écarte-toi...il doit payer...pour m'avoir privé de ma famille!

Yuden: Aline. Grey et toi avait une famille!

Aline: Non...il m'en a privé...Ul...Ul voulait devenir notre mère...mais à cause de lui...

Yuden: A cause de lui Ul est morte je sais...mais réfléchit ne crois-tu pas qu'il s'en est voulut de ça?

Grey: Aline...

Aline tourne son attention vers Grey qui se relève les larmes aux yeux.

Grey: Je voulais...je voulais réaliser ton rêve...

Aline fut surprise.

Aline: Mon rêve?

Grey: Voir Déliora disparaître...de plus le voir dans tes cauchemars...je voulais seulement que tu ne penses plus à lui. Qu'il disparaisse.

Aline tremble alors en voyant Grey l'observer et s'approcher la lame de glace s'évapore lentement.

Grey: J'ai entendu...ce que tu as dis à Ul...j'ai entendu que tu voulais voir Déliora partir. Moi aussi. Je voulais seulement t'offrir ton cadeau.

Aline se met à pleurer et sa lame disparaît.

Aline: Grey...

Grey: Mais Ul...Ul t'a offert tes cadeaux...elle nous a débarrassé de Déliora pendant 9 ans.

Yuden: Et Grey sans le savoir à aussi réaliser ton autre vœu avoir une famille.

Aline fut surprise elle observe alors Erza et Nala les larmes à l'oeil comme Lucy et les exceeds.

Yuden: Fairy Tail est ta famille Aline...

Aline se met alors à pleurer contre Grey il sert sa soeur dans ses bras, l'un réconfortant l'autre sous les yeux d'Erza et Nala.

Grey: Je te demande pardon. Je te demande pardon Aline...

Aline: Grand frère...me laisse plus toute seule.

Grey: Promis.

Erza et Nala s'approche d'elle et pose un main sur son épaule et la réconforte dans leurs bras.

Nala: On est là Aline...tu n'es pas toute seul. Tu ne le sera jamais.

Yuden enflamme son poings et le frappe attirant l'attention de tous le monde.

Yuden: C'est pas tout mais la mission n'est pas finie Natsu est partit arrêter Lyon, mais notre objectifs à changer.

Lucy: A oui? On aide plus les villageois?

Yuden: Si mais en prime...

Il observe les deux Fullbuster.

Yuden: On va détruire Déliora!

Le groupe fut choqué des dires de Yuden sérieux.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant le rematch entre Kali et Yuden, alors que les filles et Grey vont tenter de retrouver Natsu et stopper Lyon dans le prochain chapitre "Entre feu et glace".**


	14. Chapitre 14: Entre feu et glace

**Suite du chapitre précédent ou le combat entre Yuden et Kali reprendra alors que Natsu tentera de stopper Lyon de libérer Déliora.**

* * *

Chapitre 14: Entre feu et glace.

Dans la grotte de Déliora Lyon observe le bloc de glace quand Kali et Zalty s'approche de lui.

Kali: Encore un rituel et la glace sera entièrement fondue.

Zalty: Et ainsi vous pourrez surpasser votre maître et vous débarrasser de Déliora!

Lyon reste silencieux alors que Kali s'approche de la sortie, Zalty vit sa boule de cristal vibrer.

Zalty: Tiens de la visite...

Il vit à travers sa boule de cristal Natsu s'approcher des ruines.

Zalty: Tiens l'un des deux Chasseurs de Dragon.

Kali sourit et s'arrête.

Kali: Tiens c'est vrai j'ai laissé l'autre dans la forêt, je devrais peut-être me charger de lui.

Lyon: Faites comme vous voudrez mais dans peu de temps nous complèterons le rituel des gouttes de Lunes et on libérera Déliora, et je pourrais enfin surpasser Ul!

Ils se mettent à rire et disparaissent dans l'ombre alors que plus loin dans la forêt, le groupe de Grey suit les traces de Natsu qui parte en direction de la montagne.

Aline: Il est retourné là-haut!

Grey suit sa sœur mais détourne le regard honteux, qui n'échappe pas à Nala.

Nala: Grey...sa vas?

Grey vit le regards d'Aline posé sur lui il inspire profondément.

Grey: Je repensait à Ul...et la magie qu'elle a utilisé pour scellé Déliora.

Aline: Grey...

Grey repensa à cette instant fatidique ou Ul a sacrifié sa vie.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Grey était blessé sur le sol et observe Déliora juste en face de lui, hurlant dans l'air apocalyptique._

 _Grey: C'est pas vrai...comment un monstre comme lui peut-il exister?_

 _Il vit la créature charger un rayon dans sa bouche prêts à frapper Grey qui ferme ses yeux et vit l'image de sa sœur défilé._

 _Grey: Désolée...Aline...soit heureuse avec Ul..._

 _Le rayon est tirée mais frappe un bouclier de glace Grey vit alors devant lui Ul son maître._

 _Grey: Ul..._

 _Ul: Il est plus fort que je ne le pensais..._

 _Déliora pousse un hurlement affreux se répercutant dans l'air, Lyon aide Grey à se relever._

 _Lyon: Allez tiens le coup mon vieux..._

 _Ul observe Déliora elle soupire et observe Grey et Lyon._

 _Ul: Lyon, grey partez d'ici maintenant!_

 _Ses deux élèves furent choqué d'entendre leurs maître._

 _Lyon: Quoi...mais toi Ul!_

 _Ul: Je vais tenir ma promesse que j'ai faite à Aline et à Grey!_

 _Grey fut choqué il vit Ul se préparer mais Lyon se prépare lui aussi._

 _Lyon: Pas question ensemble on peut le vaincre on..._

 _Il fut congeler par Ul, Grey la vit sourire et son regards désolée._

 _Ul: Lyon tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi._

 _Grey: Ul...qu'Est-ce que tu fais?_

 _Ul: Je vais utiliser le sort Glace Absolue sa emprisonnera Déliora dans la glace pour l'éternité!_

 _Grey: QUOI?_

 _Ul: Tu as entendu mais le sacrifice est énorme!_

 _Elle se prépare et des sceaux entoure Déliora et Ul se mit à dégager une lueur bleuté alors que des rayon de glace partant de son corps frappe Déliora._

 _Grey: UL!_

 _Ul: L'utilisateur...de la Glace Absolu sacrifie son corps...pour scellé n'importe quel créature dans la glace..._

 _Grey: NON FAIT PAS CA!_

 _Ul: Ne t'inquiète pas Grey...c'est finie..._

 _Grey vit de la glace commencer à scellé Déliora ._

 _Grey: Non Ul ne nous laisse pas..._

 _Ul: Grey...s'il te plaît dit à Lyon et Aline que je suis morte!_

 _Grey fut choqué en entendant Ul._

 _Ul: Je scellerait Déliora donc ma conscience sera toujours présente, et je sais que Lyon et Aline voudront tout faire pour me ramener alors s'il te plaît...aide-les à passer à autre chose._

 _Grey: UL NON JE T'EN PRIS RESTE JE TE PROMETS QUE JE TE DESOBEIRAIS PLUS!_

 _Ul lu lance un sourire avant de complètement disparaître en scellant Déliora._

 _Ul: Je vous aime comme mes propres enfants..._

 _Grey se mit alors à pleurer alors que la glace de Lyon disparaît, il vit alors Déliora enfermer dans l'énorme glaçon._

 _Lyon: Ul? Grey ou elle-est!_

 _Grey pleurer en voyant Lyon s'inquiéter et se souvient de la demande d'Ul._

 _Grey: Elle...elle est morte..._

 _Lyon fut choqué une douleur le submerge il attrape Grey par le col, des larmes dans ses yeux._

 _Lyon: Non...tu déconnes! Elle est pas morte!_

 _Grey: Je suis désolée..._

 _Lyon frappe Grey qui tombe au sol._

 _Lyon: C'EST TA FAUTE T'ENTENDS! POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS ECOUTER HEINS! A CAUSE DE TOI ALINE SERA TRISTE ET JE POURRAIS JAMAIS SURPASSER UL!_

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Aline restait silencieuse comme le reste du groupe.

Aline: Alors...Ul...est encore en vie...

Grey: Si on veut...sa conscience est encore présente mais son corps physique a disparut.

Aline: Alors on doit l'arrêter...si Lyon s'obstine...il finira par vraiment la tuer!

Voix: Comme c'est intéressant.

Ils virent perché sur une branche Kali souriante, Nala et Erza sortent leurs épées.

Erza: KALI! On te cherchais justement!

Kali: Tiens Titania et sa sœur jumelle que me vaut le déplaisir de vous voir là!

Yuden sert son poings enflammé.

Yuden: On viens t'éclater toi et Déliora!

Kali éclate alors de rire en entendent les paroles du Chasseur de Dragon.

Kali: Comment c'est amusant tu penses avoir la moindre chance contre Déliora alors que tu as perdu contre moi!

Yuden: Nuance j'ai perdu une fois mais comptes pas me battre une seconde fois!

Kali souriante déploie alors le slime vert qui recouvre les arbres et les faits fondre, Yuden se tient prêts et se place en avant.

Yuden: Allez-y je me charge d'elle!

Aline s'avance aussi.

Aline: Je vais t'aider!

Grey: Aline!

Aline observe Grey.

Aline: Va arrêter Lyon avant qu'il ne fasse une erreurs qu'il regrettera toute sa vie.

Grey: Compte sur moi!

Yuden: Chibi, Happy suivez les on peux gérer ça!

Chibi: Soit prudent Yuden!

Ils courent dans la forêt alors qu'Aline et Yuden sont face à Kali qui donne la forme de l'autre fois à son slime.

Kali: Bien j'ai un peut de temps à vous accordez avant d'aller libérer Déliora!

Elle abaisse son bras et le slime envoi son slime sur les héros, Aline pose ses main au sol.

Aline: Patinoire Olympique!

Le gel recouvre le sol et tente d'emprisonner le slime mais Kali réagit vite et retire le slime.

Kali: Trop lente!

Aline: Ah ouais?

Kali ne vit pas Yuden lui donnant une magnifique droite enflammé elle fut projeter vers le sol mais elle se sert du slime pour amortir sa chute.

Kali: Pas mal mais sa sera insuffisant!

Yuden: On verra ça!

Natsu de son côté arrive à proximité du temple.

Natsu: Enfin c'est pas trop tôt!

Voix: Arrête-toi!

Natsu vit les moines d'hier soir rassemblée autour de lui le menacer avec des armes.

Moine: Nous ne vous laisserons pas perturber les plans du seigneur Lyon!

Natsu vit le symbole sur le voile recouvrant leurs visage, une sorte d'œil rouge.

Natsu: Je m'en fiche je viens pour mettre une raclé à votre empereur alors!

Il utilise magie de feu et balaye les moines qui n'ont aucune chance.

Natsu: ECARTEZ-VOUS DE MON CHEMIN!

Il vit les moine au sol assommé il en profite et rentre dans le temple ou Lyon l'attend.

Lyon: Vien à moi mage de Fairy Tail toi et tes amis vous ne pouvez pas me vaincre!

Natsu: On va voir ça!

La salle est recouvert d'une pellicule et glace Lyon tends son bras.

Lyon: Aigle de Glace!

Il envoi des oiseau fait de glace sur Natsu enflammant ses bras.

Natsu: Aile du Dragon de Feu!

Lyon vit ses créations disparaître il se rotège d'une coup de Natsu avec sa glace, mais il se prends un coup de pieds enflammée et recule.

Lyon: Tu n'es pas mauvais mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de réaliser mon rêve!

Natsu se tient prêts alors que Kali et les deux mages de Fairy Tail poursuivent leurs combats dans la forêt, Aline esquive de justesse le slime Kali elle observe Yuden et sourit.

Kali: Eveil!

Elle tends son bras et du sol sort des ronces qui s'accroche aux bras et aux jambes de Yuden, les épines traversant sa peau.

Kali: Essaye un peut de t'extraire de ça!

Yuden: Sa problème!

Il enflamme ses bras et ses jambes calcinant les ronces il fonce attaquer Kali se protégeant en créant un mur avec son slime très visqueux et corrosif.

Kali: Tu n'as pas comprit mon slime est indestructible en plus de consumer ta chaire!

Aline créer un arc de glace et envoie des morceau de glace sur Kali qui se protège les flèche s'enfonce dans le slime se gelant légèrement, elle vit le slime durcir un instant avant de redevenir visqueux.

Aline: Son slime...

Le slime frappe Yudne l'envoyant contre un arbre.

Aline: Yuden!

Elle observe Kali et se concentre.

Kali: Que comptes-tu faire?

Aline: Montrez mon entraînement avec ma mère adoptive! Epées de Glace!

Elle déploie des épées faite de glace et les envoi sur Kali se protégeant avec son slime ses épées s'enfonce dedans.

Kali: Pitoyable!

Kali: Pas vraiment...Autodestruction!

Elle vit les épées exploser gelant le bras gélatineux du monstre.

Kali: NON!

Yuden d'un coup explose le bras du slime laissant une fenêtre a Aline qui envoi une autre volée avec son arc de glace frappant Kali de pleins fouet l'envoyant au sol. Elle se relève et vit les impactes sur son corps.

Kali: Sale peste! Si tu crois que sa suffira!

Les morceau gelée du slime redeviennent visqueux et reforme le bras perdue de la créature.

Yuden: Sa n'en finira jamais ces trucs!

Aline: Vous allez goutter à ma puissance Fairy Tail!

Elle déploie alors des tentacules de slime qui touchent les mages et les envoient au sol, mais les tentacules se propagent dans la forêt Grey vit des tentacules arriver vers eux.

Grey: ATTENTION!

Ils virent les tentacules frapper le sol Erza et Nala déploie leurs armures et tranche les tentacules mais virent leurs épées se corroder.

Erza: Qu'est-ce que...

Elle fut frapper par d'autres tentacules sortant du tentacules immobilisant les mages de Fairy Tail.

Lucy: SA BRÛLE!

Nala: C'est corrosif...

Kali voyait les deux mages au sol elle souriait sous son casque cachant ses yeux et ses cheveux, elle touche le sol.

Kali: Maintenant le coup de grâce!

Une partie du slime s'enfonce dans le sol et commencent à ressortir et suivent les mouvements de Yuden, Aline elle au sol ne put esquiver les tentacules qui sortit du sol et la saisit. Elle sentit alors non seulement la corrosion de la matière visqueuse mais l'étreinte se resserrer sur elle.

Aline: HAAAAA!

Kali: C'est ça ressent la pression broyer tes os laisse les fondre

Yuden: ALINE!

Furieux il fonce vers elle mais le slime sort du sol et forme un main qui se plaque là ou se trouvait Yuden, Aline elle tente de se dégager par tous les moyens.

Kali: Inutile la matière est la fois visqueuse et très élastique...tu ne t'échapperas pas mon poussin.

Yuden furieux charge ses flammes.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Un gerbe de flamme frappe le slime qui fonce sur Yuden qui l'esquive de peut, il fonce sur Kali qui bloque son assaut.

Kali: Tu m'ennuies! Si on rendait ça plus intéressant !

Yuden vit le slime laisser couler de la matière et créer alors deux incarnations de slime de forme humanoïde, Yuden les vit alors s'avancer en gesticulant comme si il n'avait pas d'os. Ils envoient leurs bras fait de slime sur Yuden qui les esquivent avant de charger son poings de feu.

Yuden: Venez bande d'enflures!

Il frappe une incarnations mais celle-ci s'étire pour former un trou et esquiver l'assaut de Yuden l'incarnation entoure le bras Yuden qui sentit la matière le recouvrir totalement.

Aline: YUDEN!

Kali: Maintenant il va se disloquer comme un aliment dans un estomac!

Aline: YUDEN NON!

Kali: Oh si regarde-le agoniser!

Yuden hurle et essaye de cracher du feu ou d'enlever le slime sans aucun effet, Aline voyait son amis la peau de son bras.

Kali: Oui...plus...

Yuden vit alors le slime glisser le long de son bras et l'entourer Aline sert les poings alors que, les mages plus loin sentirent leurs peau brûler.

Erza: Il faut faire quelque chose!

Grey entourer se met à hurler.

Grey: ALINE!

Aline vit Yuden souffrir dans son enveloppe de slime.

 _Aline (pensée): Yuden...tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie..._

Elle repense au combat contre Chainsaw durant lequel elle n'a pas briller, mais la rage de vaincre s'empare alors d'elle. Ses yeux remplie de fureur scrute Kali qui fut surprise Aline déploie alors sa magie et créer un brouillard.

Kali: Qu'est-ce que c'est?!

Ce brouillard commence à gelée le slime qui durcit sous les yeux de Kali le gèle se propage et tous les tentacules gelèrent et donnent l'occasion au mage de se dégager.

Kali: NON!

Aline d'un mouvement brise ses entraves alors que Yuden explose sa carapace de glace, Kali concentrer sur lui entends un cliquetis et vit alors Aline avec un bazooka dans ses mains.

Aline: Bazooka Esquimau!

Elle tire un obus frappant de pleins fouet Kali qui traversa net la forêt avant d'atterrir dans un hurlement dans l'océan, laissant Aline et Yuden souffler.

Yuden: Bien joué...

Aline: Merci...

Du côté d'Erza et Grey leurs groupes vit la glace disparaître.

Grey: La brume gelée une technique qu'Ul a passer des mois à lui enseigner.

Nala: Elle serait fière d'elle...

Lucy: Maintenant tâchons de retrouver Natsu!

Une explosion attirent leurs attention au temple de la Lune.

Erza: Pas la peine de chercher bien loin.

Grey: Cet idiot à sûrement défier Lyon pas de temps à perdre le soleil va bientôt se coucher!

Ils courent en direction du temple ou Lyon et Natsu se livre un combat titanesque.

Lyon: Tu n'es pas mal pour un mage de Fairy Tail!

Natsu: Ouais ben t'attends pas à ce que j'abandonne mon frangin à dut éclater ta gonzesse!

Lyon: Kali? Elle n'appartient même pas à Lamia Scale!

Natsu: Alors elle viens d'où?

Lyon: Je l'ignore mais elle sait comment libérer Déliora et une fois qu'il sera libre je pourrais enfin réaliser mon rêve! Le terrasser et surpasser Ul!

Natsu: Ah ouais et si t'y arrive pas hein? T'as pensé à Grey et Aline tu libérerais leurs cauchemars!

Lyon: Si il le faut oui!

Natsu furieux observe Lyon alors que dans son dos Zalty l'observe.

Zalty: Bientôt Fairy Tail on verra si vous êtes capable de vaincre Déliora! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre le suivant nous plongera dans la confrontations tant attendue entre Lyon et Grey, pendant ce temps Natsu et les autres doivent retarder le retour de Déliora dans le prochain chapitre "Combat Final de Galuna".**


	15. Chapitre 15: Combat Final à Galuna

**Suite du chapitre précédent où le combat entre Lyon et Natsu prends fin pour le combat entre les deux élèves d'Ul, alors que les mages tente de stopper le rituel des gouttes de Lune et empêcher le retour de Déliora.**

* * *

Chapitre 15: Combat Final à Galuna.

Dans la forêt les mages de Fairy Tail se dirige rapidement vers le temple alors que le soleil est couché, ils virent les moines sortir de l'ombre et les encercler.

Grey: C'est pas vrai quoi encore?

Moine: Pas un geste nous ne vous laisserons pas passez!

Lucy: Grey va t'occuper de Lyon, on se charge d'eux!

Les deux mages aux armures sortent leurs épées et Lucy son fouet.

Grey: OK bonne chance!

Il court en direction du temple où Lyon venait d'envoyer des créature de glace sur Natsu.

Lyon: Tu ne peut pas esquiver éternellement mes attaques! Dragon de Glace!

Natsu charge son poing de feu.

Natsu: Poings d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe dans la créature de glace qui explose avant de foncer sur Lyon se protégeant avec un bouclier, puis il créer un autre sort avec sa main qu'il envoi rapidement sur Natsu. Une explosion glacé se produit Lyon sourit à sa victoire mais vit Grey qui venait de créer un bouclier de glace, il protège Natsu qui vit son ami.

Natsu: Grey!

Grey: T'as rien compris Lyon on dirait, tu ne peux pas libérer Déliora!

Lyon: Grey alors tu t'es finalement débarrasser de ta propre sœur pour arriver ici?

Grey: Non au contraire je lui ait dit la vérité et elle m'a pardonné Lyon. Et je vais respecté la promesse que je lui ait faite.

Il se met en position Lyon la reconnut facilement.

Lyon: Non tu ne vas pas...

Grey: J'ai pas le choix la mort d'Ul c'est mon fardeau...pas celui d'Aline ni celui de mes camarades de Fairy Tail!

Natsu observe Grey en position alors que Lyon tremble.

Lyon: Tu n'oseras...

Grey: Tant pis pour toi je te laisserais pas libérer le cauchemars d'Aline! Ice Shell!

Son corps dégage de la glace qui fonce sur Lyon sous les yeux choqué de Natsu, Grey ferme ses yeux prêts à sacrifier sa vie et pense à sa sœur et au bon moment avec elle. Natsu lui d'un coup de poings dans le visage de Grey lui fait stopper sa magie.

Natsu: ABRUTIS!

Grey vit Natsu furieux grognant de rage contre le mage de glace.

Natsu: T'es qu'un crétin Grey!

Grey: Natsu qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Natsu: Alors t'es prêts à sacrifiée ta vie bêtement!

Grey sert les poings et hurle à pleins poumons.

Grey: JE RÉPARE MES ERREURS! Ul est morte par ma faute...je dois...

Natsu: Tu dois quoi hein sacrifié ta vie aussi bêtement? T'as oublié que si tu fais ça Aline perdra son frère! T'as envie de la rendre malheureuse? ENFONCE TOI BIEN CA DANS LE CRÂNE A FAIRY TAIL ON AFFRONTE L'ADVERSITÉ ON BAISSE JAMAIS LES BRAS!

Grey entendit la rage de Natsu son cris résonna à l'extérieur attirant les mages des armures et Lucy souriantes.

Erza: C'est du Natsu tous craché.

Nala: N'abandonnons pas.

Elle tranche dans les rangs ennemies confus alors que Grey lui était décontenancé par les paroles de Natsu, ne jamais baisser les bras Grey était perdue mais c'est une voix singulière qui l'arracha à ses pensées.

Voix: C'est bien dit Natsu!

Grey vit sa sœur souriante avec Yuden souriant lui aussi ses bras avec des traces de son combat bien visible, Natsu sourit à son frère alors qu'Aline s'approche et donne une gifle à Grey.

Aline: T'a pas intérêt à recommencer...t'entend!

Grey vit sa sœur pleurer une nouvelle fois et le prendre dans ses bras.

Aline: Me laisse pas toute seule...t'entend...

Grey: Aline...

Yuden s'avance vers Lyon décontenancé.

Lyon: C'est pas vrai encore vous...ou est Kali?

Yuden: En trains de se baigner avec les poissons...par contre à 4 contre 1 t'es plutôt mal barré mon pote.

Dans l'ombre Zalty sourit alors que la pyramide se met à trembler dehors les filles et les deux exceeds virent les parties détruite de la pyramide se fixer sur celle-ci.

Lucy: C'est quoi ce délire?!

Chibi: La pyramide se reconstruit.

A l'intérieur Zalty sort de l'ombre et rejoins Lyon.

Zalty: Et voilà empereur tout est de nouveau comme neuf.

Lyon: Zalty alors c'est toi qui a reconstruit la pyramide.

Yuden: Encore un type de Lamia Scale?

Zalty: Bien je vais aller continuer le rituel des gouttes de Lune, encore un léger petit efforts et Déliora sera libérer!

Aline: Sa pas question! Déliora restera dans sa glace!

Lyon: Aline...tu le sait très bien que la glace ne tiendras pas éternellement.

Aline: Quoi?

Lyon: Quand nous sommes arrivées il y a trois ans des adorateurs d'un cultes de Zeleph était en trains de réaliser un rituel visant à libérer Déliora. Si je veux le libérer ce n'es pas simplement pour surpasser Ul...mais aussi pour réaliser ton rêve de le voir disparaître de la surface du globe!

Grey: Lyon t'es en trains de commettre la même erreurs que moi tu le sous-estime! Déliora est parfaitement indestructible.

Lyon: Tu crois ça!

Zalty: Bon je vous laisse!

Le mage se met à courir dans les couloirs sous les yeux de Yuden et Natsu.

Natsu: ET TOI REVIENS LA!

Il cours derrière lui Yuden observe alors Grey.

Yuden: Hé Grey! Occupe-toi de lui comme ça après on se charge de Déliora ensemble!

Grey fut surpris de ses dires avant que Yuden ne se mette à suivre son frère à la poursuite de Zalty, Lyon riait en voyant Grey.

Lyon: Comme c'est ironique...même tes propres camarades pensent pouvoir vaincre Déliora!

Grey sert les poings et s'avance sous les yeux de sa soeur.

Aline: Grey!

Grey: Reste à l'écart Aline...je dois régler ça seul...

Aline recule sur la demande de son frère alors que Lyon observe Grey le regard qu'il lui lance était remplie de détermination.

Lyon: Alors tu es sérieux...tu veux vraiment déshonorer encore plus la mémoire d'Ul!

Grey donne alors un coup de poings à Lyon surpris de son assaut.

Grey: T'as rien compris! C'est toi qui est en trains de de tuer Ul!

Lyon: Menteur...

Il enchaîne un combos sur Grey sous les yeux d'Aline qui observe ses anciens camarades se battre.

Lyon: Tu as tué Ul! C'est ta faute elle est morte!

Il frappe Grey qui recule mais tiens encore debout il repense alors ses combat contre Natsu.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Grey et Natsu encore enfant se batte sous les yeux de Yuden, Aline, Erza et Makarof._

 _Natsu: Il est pas question que je perde contre un minus!_

 _Grey: C'est moi qui perdrais pas le chalumeau!_

 _D'un uppercut ils se mettent au sol simultanément._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Grey déterminer enchaîne les coups sur Lyon qui devenait plus furieux.

Grey: JE PERDRAIS PAS!

Lyon: Tu commences à me fatiguer!

Grey d'un coup envoie Lyon au sol sous les yeux d'Aline qui voyait la détermination de son frère.

Aline: Grey...

Dehors d'autres moines arrivent sur les mages de Fairy Tail.

Moine: Empêchez-les d'interférer dans les plans de l'empereur Zero!

Nala repousse une autre vague elle sentit alors une étrange sensation comme si ce qu'elle faisait était mal.

Nala: Erza...

Erza: Je sais moi aussi je le sens...

Lucy: Il est tant de faire tomber les masques! Ouvre-toi porte des Esprit! Viens à moi Cancer!

Le Cancer arrive avec ses paires de ciseau et se présente devant Nala avec un bouquet de rose.

Cancer: Votre beauté et sans égal crevette tchak tchak!

Lucy choqué hurle sur le Cancer.

Lucy: Hé c'est moi qui t'es appelé alors arrête de draguer! Occupe-toi d'eux!

Le Cancer arme ses ciseaux.

Cancer: Bien crevette!

Il attaque les moines alors que dans la pyramide Yuden et Natsu poursuivent Zalty.

Natsu: HE TU VAS T'ARRÊTER OUI!

Zalty se met à rire avant d'utiliser sa magie pour faire tomber un morceau de plafond sur les mages, mais les deux explosent le bloc de pierre.

Yuden: C'est tout?

Zalty sourit et utilise une nouvelle fois sa magie et reconstruit le bloc détruit et le fixe une nouvelle fois au plafond.

Natsu: Hein comment t'as fait ça?

Zalty: Ca juste avec mes pouvoirs...j'utilise une magie perdu depuis des siècles alors impossible pour vous de m'arrêter. Maintenant si vous le permettez je dois allez finir le rituel des gouttes de Lune!

Il se remet à courir.

Natsu: Hé pas si vite!

Il veut courir mais Yuden le retient l'empêchant de ses faire avoir par une statue qui sortit de son emplacement, ils virent la statue porter une marque gravée sur la pierre ressemblant à deux marteau croisée. Yuden observe la marque sur l'épaule qu'il a déjà vue quelque part.

Yuden: Cette marque...elle ressemble à celle qu'avait ces gars de Lamia Scale...mais je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vue ailleurs...

Ils virent alors Kali arriver par un trous dans le plafond légèrement amochée du combat qu'elle avait livrée tout à l'heure.

Yuden: Encore toi!

Kali: Désolé mes petits mais votre route s'arrête là. Eveil!

Toutes les statues immobiles se mettent à bouger et encerclent les deux Chasseur de Dragons, Yuden eu un léger sourire et se craque les doigts.

Yuden: Hé Natsu rattrape ce guignols je te rejoins juste après lui avoir collé une dérouillé!

Natsu: OK. Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

D'un coup il explose les statues et poursuit Zalty, Kali veut le stopper mais dût esquiver l'attaquer de Yuden. Elle le vit sourire ce qui le mit en colère.

Kali: Encore toi dit moi tu aimes perdre!

Yuden: Désolée ma grande mais tu combattais Aline et t'as perdue...donc maintenant y'a que toi et moi!

Kali: Erreurs mes pantins se feront un plaisir de t'écraser !

Les statues l'attaque mais il esquive et répliquent rapidement du côté de Grey, Lyon se relève furieux il enlève sa cape et observe Grey déterminer.

Grey: Alors t'as pas compris Lyon!

Lyon: C'est toi qui n'as pas compris mon pauvre Grey! Rien ne m'empêcheras de surpasser Ul!

Grey: Mon pauvre tu lui arrives pas à la cheville!

Lyon furieux tends son bras en avant.

Lyon: Aigle de Glace!

Des oiseau de glace fonce sur grey.

Grey: Bouclier de Glace!

Ses créations éclate sur son bouclier.

Grey: T'as pas retenue les enseignements d'Ul on dirait, la magie avec un seul bras est instable et pas résistante!

Lyon: La ferme!

Il enchaîne les attaque dans l'espoirs de toucher Grey.

Lyon: Tu m'agaces à dire qu'Ul est vivante alors que tu sais comme moi qu'elle est morte!

Grey: On va voir qui de nous deux à raison ou tord!

Dehors les moines sont pour la plus part KO Lucy saute de joie comme les exceeds.

Nala: Impressionnant bravo Lucy.

Moine: Non...personne ne pourras empêcher l'empereur Zero...

Nala: Attendez cette coiffure...je sais vous êtes des habitants de Brago!

Lucy est surprise comme les Exceeds.

Chibi: Brago...le même village attaqué par Déliora il y a 10 ans?

Erza: Alors vous aussi vous voulez vous vengez de Déliora.

Jeune: Vous ne comprenez pas...personne ne peut comprendre notre haine...Déliora à massacrer sans aucune pitié nos familles. Des milliers de femmes...d'enfants...sont mort à cause de lui!

Lucy: Alors vous vous êtes alliez à Lyon pour vaincre Déliora! Mais d'après lui il serait indestructible!

Jeune: Non il y a une solution pour vaincre Déliora!

Les mages de Fairy Tail sont choqué d'entendre ses paroles. Dans las sous-sols Zalty arrivent devant le bloc de glace emprisonnant Déliora avant de voir débarquer Natsu.

Zalty: Ah te voilà comment m'as-tu trouvé?

Natsu: C'est simple j'ai juste eu à suivre ton parfum de gonzesse!

Zalty: Tu froisses ma modestie mais ce n'est pas grave bientôt toi et tes amis allez vite comprendre que vous êtes parfaitement inutile contre nous, nous allons libérer Déliora!

Natsu vit alors le rayon frappé le bloc de glace au sommet Toby procède au rituel

Natsu: Hein c'est quoi ce délire!

Zalty: C'est simple le rituel vient de débuter il reste que très peu de temps avant que Déliora ne soit libre! Le temps que la glace à passer sous les rayons de lune la fragilisé un dernier effort encore et...

Natsu vit alors la glace disparaître au sommet il est effrayé.

Natsu: HA ! Non c'est pas vrai!

Zalty: Hahahahaha!

Il fut vite frappé par Natsu mais il esquive son assaut.

Zalty: Attention avec tes flammes tu risques de faire fondre la prison plus vite!

Natsu: Aucun risque si le feu marchait vous vous seriez pas donner tous ce mal.

Zalty: Oh bravo je vois que tu es toujours aussi concentrée c'est bien, mais on va voir si tu le reste.

Il lève son bras et une sphère blanche fonce dans le dos de Natsu qui l'explose d'un coup de poing.

Zalty: Pas mal...

Du côté de Yuden celui-ci explose les pantins de Kali qui utilise les débris pour les faire revenir encore et encore.

Kali: Quel ennuis je m'amusait plus avec l'autre fille!

Yuden: A quoi sa t'avance de vouloir libérer Déliora si c'est pour le détruire?

Kali: Le détruire tu te trompes largement sache qu'au contraire je cherche à le manipuler avec sa puissance, aucune guilde ne résistera et enfin le triomphe des guildes noires sera total!

Yuden sert les poings.

Yuden: Je le savais...tu te sers de Lamia Scale et Lyon pour dominer le monde!

Kali: Pour dominer le monde loin de là...pour la gloire du grand Zeleph!

Yuden esquive un pantins derrière lui et se sert de lui pour se propulser sur Kali.

Yuden: Sa te servira à rien quand on l'auras démolie!

Kali se prends un coup de Yuden brisant son masque dévoilant une partie de son visage fin et son œil violet, elle se tourne vers le chasseur de Dragon.

Kali: Toi...détruire Déliora! Tu me fais rire même Ul n'as pas réussie à le vaincre!

Yuden: Alors on trouveras un moyen...il n'y qu'une chose qui est éternelle...l'amour qu'on à pour ses proches !

Kali furieuse rassemblent les débris et créer un automate plus grand.

Kali: On verra ça petit dragon!

L'automate tente d'écraser Yuden qui esquive son assaut mais le monstre fracture le sol qui commence à s'effondrer emportant les 2 mages et l'automate, ils s'écrasent pas loin de Zalty et Natsu.

Natsu: Yuden?

Zalty en profite et la sphère que la Salamandre à détruite se reconstruit et fonce droit sur Natsu inconscient du danger, il se prends la sphère et il fut envoyer au sol.

Zalty: Kali tu es donc revenu!

Kali se relève et vit Zalty plus loin.

Kali: Zalty alors tu monte enfin tes talents de combattant.

Zalty: Si j'étais toi je resterais sur mes gardes ma chère!

Kali vit Yuden revenir et lui donner un uppercut mais l'automate se reconstruit et d'un coup de sa massue faite de pierre, il l'envoi au sol Kali furieuse observe les deux Chasseur de Dragon se relever.

Kali: Ils m'énervent ses mages de Fairy Tail!

Zalty: Dans ce cas finissons-en rapidement!

Grey et Lyon se livre encore leurs combat acharnée Lyon enlève sa cape prêts à passer à la suite.

Lyon: Il ne reste que peux de temps Grey avant que Déliora ne soit libre, ensuite je me chargerais de lui!

Grey: Je te laisserais pas faire!

Aline: Lyon...Grey...

Lyon: Voyons qui de nous deux est le plus fort Grey! Dragon de Glace!

Il créer un Dragon de glace qu'il envoi sur Grey qui se le prends de pleins fouet mais profite de sa monté pour charger une attaque.

Grey: Ange de Glace!

Il envoi ses attaque sur Lyon.

Lyon: Aigle de Glace!

Ses oiseaux de glace frappe les attaques de Grey qui revient au sol.

Lyon: Ne cherche pas Grey je suis plus fort que toi! Tigre de Glace!

Il créer un tigre entièrement de glace Aline recule.

Aline: Lyon...

Grey: Et toi tu retient jamais la leçon d'Ul!

Lyon: Tais-toi!

Il envoi son tigre attaquer Grey qui concentre sa magie.

Grey: Cage de Glace!

Une cage tombe et emprisonne la créature de Lyon.

Lyon: NON! Si tu penses que ta cage va retenir ma créature!

Son tigre attaque les barreaux de glace mais ceux-ci sont trop solide ce qui surprend Lyon.

Lyon: Impossible...

Grey: T'as pas comprit Lyon Ul l'a dit la magie constructive avec un seule bras la rend instable et moins résistante que celle avec deux mains.

Lyon furieux charge un autre assaut.

Lyon: Dragon de Glace!

Son dragon fonce une nouvelle fois sur Grey qui utilise sa magie.

Grey: Bouclier de Glace !

Son dragon éclate en frappant le bouclier de Grey, Lyon est décontenancé par les résultats, Grey lui concentre sa magie.

Grey: RETOURNE ETUDIER!

Il créer son bazooka et le pointe vers Lyon.

Grey: Bazooka Esquimau!

L'attaque frappe Lyon qui hurle de colère l'attaque explose le mur de la pyramide chose que les mages dehors virent.

Lucy: C'était quoi?

Happy: Sa devait être Grey!

Grey vit au sol Lyon blessé Aline elle s'approche de Lyon.

Aline: Lyon sa vas?

Grey rejoins sa sœur rapidement alors qu'un tremblement secoue toute la pyramide dans les sous-sols les mages virent alors la glace et furent horrifiées. Un hurlement déchire l'atmosphère, un hurlement qui glace le sang de Aline qui tremble comme Grey qui reconnut ce hurlement entre mille.

Grey: Oh non...c'est...

Aline: Déliora...

Dehors Nala et Erza entendirent le hurlement et en viennent à la conclusion suivante.

Nala: La glace...elle a fondue.

Au Sous-sols la glace recouvrant Déliora et presque totalement fondu Kali ouvre grands les yeux et eu un sourire carnassier.

Kali: ENFIN TU ES LIBRE !

Yuden et Natsu virent la créature libre de sa prison pousser un hurlement gargantuesque, les deux font désormais face au retour du Démon du Chaos alors que Grey sert les poings et observe sa sœur terrifier.

 _Grey: J'ai plus le choix...je dois utiliser la Glace Absolue..._

* * *

 **Voila fin du chapitre désolée du temps mais j'ai prit des vacances pour me ressourcer, mais l'arc de Galuna et presque finit dans le prochain chapitre les mages de Fairy Tail vont devoir faire face à Déliora bien plus résistant dans le chapitre suivant "Le Démon du Chaos".**


	16. Chapitre 16: Le Démon du Chaos

**Suite du chapitre précédent après quelques jours d'absence Grey à finalement vaincu Lyon mais Déliora a retrouvé ses pleins pouvoir et est désormais libre de détruire Galuna mais les mages de Fairy Tail vont tous faire pour lui barrer la route.**

* * *

Chapitre 16: Le Démon du Chaos.

Les deux Chasseur de Dragons observent Déliora la glace avait fondu jusqu'à son buste Kali et Zalty observaient le spectacle un sourire aux lèvres.

Zalty: Magnifique le voilà enfin libre!

Kali: Te voilà Déliora Démon du Chaos.

Grey et Aline arrive à ce moment et virent la créature libre à moitié, Aline tremble de peur en revoyant son cauchemar, elle eu des larmes aux coins des yeux en voyant la créature lui ayant privé de sa famille et d'Ul.

Aline: Déliora...

Kali riait en voyant la créature réveillé il se tourne vers les mages de Fairy Tail.

Kali: C'est terminée Fairy Tail! Déliora réduira tout en cendre!

Voix: Non...il est à moi...

Ils virent Lyon ramper au sol blesser de son combat contre Grey, Aline le rejoins celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux.

Lyon: Il est à moi...Déliora est à moi...je dois surpasser Ul!

Aline: Lyon...

Kali: Toi surpasser Ul laisse-moi rire ton rôle est finie Lyon!

Lyon: Quoi? Kali!

Kali: Tu penses que je vais te laisser détruire l'un des démons les plus puissant du monde! Tu rêves! Avec Déliora sous mon commandement sa sera la gloire des Guilde Noires! Le travailles de Lamia Scale est des victimes de ce chère Déliora est terminé.

Grey: Sale garce...alors tu te servais de ses espoirs pour réveiller Déliora!

Kali: Mieux que ça j'ai utilisé ses espoirs pour apporter le désespoirs. Ces villageois vont enfin avoir ce qu'il mérite...la mort!

Elle se met à rire sous les yeux des mages Aline furieuse vit Lyon se mettre à pleurer.

Kali: Tout comme cette chère Ul! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Vas-y mon pantin achève ce pauvre Lyon.

L'automate de Kali brandit sa masse relié par magie au-dessus des mages prêts à l'abattre alors que, Lyon restait inactif seul les larmes dans ses yeux et la peine était présent Aline sert Lyon contre elle mais quelque chose stoppa la masse du monstre. Elle vit Yuden retenir la masse de toutes ses forces Kali observe Yuden furieuse.

Kali: Encore toi!

Yuden: Vous me dégoûtez vous les mages clandestins! Vous pensez que vous pouvez manipulez tous le monde comme vous voulez...mais vous vous trompez!

Il sert son poings emplie de puissance solaire ses yeux n'affichant que de la haine il explose d'un coup de poings la masse de l'automate sous les yeux de Grey et des autres.

Yuden: Je vais t'exploser!

Zalty: Tu crois ça!

Il envoi sa sphère sur Yuden mais Natsu l'explose d'un coup de poing la même fureur se lisant dans ses yeux.

Natsu: Tu t'en prendra pas à mon frangin!

Natsu entouré de flamme fonce sur Zalty pris au dépourvue.

Natsu: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il frappe Zalty l'envoyant traverser le mur de pierre plus loin Kali furieuse observe Yuden entouré de flamme.

Kali: Pour qui te prends-tu! Tu penses pouvoir toi et ta stupide guilde vous liguez contre nous!

Yuden: On s'en fiche...les ordures comme vous on les explosent moi et ma guilde!

Kali: PANTIN TUE LE !

Yuden vit l'automate former une nouvelle masse mais Yuden sert son poings enflammé.

Yuden: J'ai fait une promesse à Grey et Aline!

Les deux concernées observent leurs ami déterminer.

Yuden: Déliora ne verra pas le soleil se lever! Ils ne le verra PLUS JAMAIS!

Ils furent choqué alors que Yuden fonce et de sa force traverse entièrement l'automate surprenant Kali et arrive devant elle, Yuden furieux charge son poings.

Yuden: Et toi tu te serviras plus de mes amis!

Lyon est surpris en l'entendant.

Yuden: Poing du Dragon Solaire!

Il donne un coup enflammé à Kali l'envoyant en arrière.

Kali: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Elle traverse la caverne et détruit le mur du fond qui s'effondre sur elle, ils étaient choqué de la puissance du Chasseur de Dragon. Malheureusement Déliora poussa un autre hurlement et commence et tirer un laser de sa bouche pour tenter de se libérer de a glace. Aline aide Lyon à se relever alors que Natsu et Yuden virent la créature.

Natsu: Sacré bestiole t'as un plan?

Grey observe sa sœur elle le vit sourire tristement elle comprit alors à l'instant.

Aline: Grey...

Grey: Désolée sœurette...mais je l'empêcherais de te faire du mal...

Elle est surprise de ses paroles alors que Grey se met en position pour Glace Absolue Lyon et Aline furent horrifiées de le voir debout dans cette position.

Lyon: Grey qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Grey: Je vais scellé Déliora pour de bon il restera comme il est jusqu'à la fin des temps!

Il commence à déployer sa magie ils sont choqué Aline se met à pleure.

Aline: GREY!

Grey: Désolée petite soeur...mais je dois le faire...

Lyon: Grey!

Grey vit alors devant lui se dresser Natsu qui lui attrape un bras et Yuden l'autre, il les vit furieux.

Natsu: Tu vas arrêter de vouloir sacrifier ta vie aussi bêtement!

Grey: Laissez-moi...je dois le faire...rien ne peut...

Yuden: Tu te trompes Grey! Il y a toujours un moyen!

Grey fut choqué il observe Yuden déterminée.

Yuden: Tu comptes vraiment laissez Fairy Tail et ta sœur?

Grey vit Aline le retenir et le prenant dans la taille en pleurant contre son dos.

Aline: ABRUTIS! J'ai déjà perdu papa et maman...j'ai aussi perdu Ul...mais je veux pas te perdre!

Grey stoppe alors son attaque et commence à pleurer il poses ses mains sur celle entourant sa taille, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule Lyon tenait debout.

Lyon: Crétin...t'as vraiment envie que je perde...mon frère...

Grey se met à pleurer encore plus mais le hurlement de Déliora les font sortir de sa léthargie, la caverne comme à trembler.

Aline: On doit l'arrêter!

Ils esquivent de justesse un laser tirer par Déliora qui traverse le plafond de la caverne et cisaille le sol à la surface, Lucy et les deux sœurs Scarlet avec les rescapés.

Lucy: La vache qu'est-ce qui à fait ça?!

Vieil Homme: Déliora...il est libre!

Erza: Lucy conduit ses personnes en lieux sûre!

Homme: Attendez Toby est en haut! Il a achevé le rituel!

Nala: Je m'en charge !

Elle fonce en direction de la pyramide alors que sous le sol Déliora commence à s'extirper de sa prison, Grey et Aline porte Lyon alors que Yuden et Natsu virent des roches tomber du plafond.

Natsu: Tu penses à ce que je penses?

Yuden: Carrément! Grey toi et Aline sortez Lyon d'ici!

Aline: Quoi mais vous?

Yuden charge ses flammes comme Natsu.

Yuden: On gagne du temps! Grouillez!

Ils se dépêchent de sortir de la caverne alors que Déliora vit les Chasseurs de Dragons, il tire un rayon laser sur eux mais ils l'esquivent.

Natsu: Allez mon gros bouffe ça! Aile du Dragon de Feu!

Il envoi son attaque directement sur le plafonds fissurant celui-ci Zalty se relève sonner de l'attaque de Natsu.

Zalty: Mais que font-ils?

Yuden lui inspire une grande quantité d'air.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Son attaque frappe le plafonds rocheux le transpercent jusqu'à l'air libre Toby esquive de justesse l'attaque de Yuden mais toute la pyramide comme à s'écrouler.

Toby: Whou...c'est pas bon ça!

Nala arrive rapidement au sommet malgré l'instabilité.

Nala: VIENS VITE!

Toby: QUOI?

Elle le projette dans les airs d'un coup de pieds avant de sauté au moment ou le sommet s'effondre sur lui-même dans la caverne une grosse partie du plafond est instable.

Natsu: Allez un dernier petite coup. Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe le plafond Zalty disparaît rapidement alors que le plafond s'effondre sur Déliora alors que toute la caverne menace de s'écrouler, à la sortie Aline et Grey étaient eux aussi secoué.

Grey: Les idiots...ils font s'écrouler tous le temple sur Déliora!

Aline: Espérons qu'ils s'en sortent!

Ils sortent de la pyramide sous le regards des autres mages.

Happy: Regardez voilà Aline et Grey!

Vieil Homme: Et l'Empereur Zero!

Ils allongent Lyon contre un arbre alors que toute la pyramide s'effondre sur elle-même ne laissant qu'un champ de ruine Happy et Chibi scrute les environs à la recherche de Yuden et Natsu. Toby retombe au sol assommé alors que Nala arrive devant le groupe.

Nala: Alors tous le monde est sortit?

Lucy: Non Yuden et Natsu ne sont pas sortit...

Happy: Natsu...

Happy et Chibi sont inquiets comme les autres Grey sert les poings.

Grey: je vais les chercher!

Aline: Grey attend...

Ils entendent quelqu'un toussé et virent les deux Chasseur de Dragons sortir du nuage de poussière, Chibi et Natsu eurent un large sourire.

Happy: NATSU!

Il vole dans les bras de Natsu qui le prit en souriant mais panique en voyant Erza et Nala qui l'empêche de s'enfuir, alors que Grey et Aline observe les ruines de la pyramide.

Erza: Où est Kali?

Yuden: Rester dans la pyramide. Pourquoi?

Nala: Selon les moines elle pourrait être la seule à vaincre Déliora.

Yuden: Pff laissez tomber. Elle les as manipulé depuis le début!

Tous: QUOI?!

Les moines observent les mages puis Lyon les yeux clos abattu de c'être fait avoir.

Vieil Homme: Mais...elle...

Natsu: Elle appartenait à une guilde noire! Elle vous a tous manipulé pour tenter de contrôler Déliora!

Ils furent tous abattus d'entendre la nouvelle révoltante mais observe les débris du temple.

Homme: Vous croyez qu'il est mort?

Un cris suivit d'un tremblement de terre remplie de peur les mages.

Grey: A croire que non!

Des débris émerge un rayon lumineux provoquant une explosion et créant un nuage de poussière en plus d'une onde de choc faisant reculer les mages, les habitants de Galuna virent le nuage de poussière au loin.

Moka: Qu'est-ce donc?

Les mages virent alors Déliora bien vivant se tenant face aux survivants tous terrifier de revoir leurs cauchemars, Aline et Grey tremble de peur devant le monstre énorme.

Lucy: Il est immense!

Erza et Nala observent la créature hurlant à pleins poumons son hurlement atteint le port d'Hargeon les habitants tous dehors le soir sont terrifier, les deux Chasseur de Dragons en avant observent le monstre.

Yuden: OK phase 2 du plan! Natsu on lui fait sa fête!

Natsu: J'adore ton plan!

Grey: Mais vous êtes malade je vous ai déjà dit que Déliora est immortel et invincible!

Yuden: Tout comme la Glace Absolue Grey?

Grey fut surpris il vit alors Happy et Chibi arriver vers Yuden et Natsu.

Natsu: Allez Happy on fonce!

Happy: Haï!

Ils foncent sur Déliora alors que grey les observent et leurs paroles trottent dans sa tête sa main s'entoure de glace.

Grey: Ils ont raison...y'a forcément un moyen!

Aline observe son frère.

Aline: Grey...

Grey: On ne peut plus reculer...on doit affronter notre cauchemars pour Ul! Il y a forcément un moyen de s'en débarrasser j'en suis sûre!

Aline prit confiance et les deux foncent eux aussi dans la mêlée.

Erza: Bien Lucy on y va!

Lucy réfléchissait depuis un moment et eu une idée.

Lucy: Mais oui...

Nala: Quoi tu as une idée pour le vaincre?

Lucy: Peut-être!

Lyon et les survivants sont choqué alors que les autres membres de Lamia Scale arrive.

Cherrya: Lyon!

Ils virent alors Déliora et tremble de peur en voyant le cauchemars concentrée sur les Chasseur de Dragon.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Son attaque frappe la tête de Déliora répliquant avec un tir de laser Natsu fit de même, Erza et Nala foncent aussi.

Erza et Nala: Transformation!

Elles prennent leurs armures de la Guerrier de Feu et la Guerrière de l'eau et attaquent ses flancs, Grey et Aline eux se poste prêts de Déliora.

Grey: Bazooka Esquimeau!

Aline: Epée de Glace!

Ils envoient leurs attaques sur Déliora le frappant sans relâche Lyon voyait la scène de ses yeux et repense à Ul, son rêve la surpasser il se relève.

Yuka: Lyon!

Lyon: Je combattrait! Je surpasserais Ul! Draogon de Glace!

Il créer un Dragon fait entièrement de glace.

Lucy: Retenez-le je dois tenter un truc mais je dois d'abord trouver la bonne clé!

Erza: Reçu! Attaque combiné! YAH!

Nala: HA!

Aline: Ange de Glace!

Grey: Marteau de Glace!

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Natsu: Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Yuka tends ses bras en avant pour envoyer lui aussi une attaque comme Lyon sur Déliora qui le frappe de plein fouet l'entourant d'un nuage de poussière, ils stoppent leurs assaut et observe le nuage de poussière.

Cherrya: Alors on l'a eu?

Le nuage se dissipe et Déliora est toujours debout sans la moindre égratignure.

Grey: C'est pas vrai c'est un cauchemars!

Lyon: Nos attaques ne l'ont même pas atteint.

Déliora se concentre et déploie alors une onde de choc qui frappe tous les mages dans les airs les clés de Lucy s'envole.

Lucy: MES CLEES!

Angelica arrive alors et fait barrage les clées et les mages se cogne contre elle les protégeant.

Cherrya: ANGELICA!

Angelica: Tchou tchou.

Lucy ramasse ses clés alors que les mages de Fairy Tail se relève amoché de l'attaque de Déliora qui tourne son attention vers les survivants.

Vieil homme: Il nous a vue!

Jeune homme: Grand père...reste derrière-moi!

Déliora charge son rayon laser et tire sur eux les survivants se cachant mais un grand bouclier de glace former par les mages de glace bloque l'assaut de Déliora mais propulse Grey, Aline et Lyon au sol.

Aline: Lucy!

Lucy trouve enfin la clés.

Lucy: La voilà. Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Crux!

Ils virent l'esprit Crux arriver sa tête en forme de croix ayant un âge avancer.

Crux: Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle?

Lucy: Crux est-ce que tu aurais des informations sur un moyen de détruire Déliora?

Crux: Déliora un instant je cherche.

Il finit par s'endormir sous les yeux des survivants.

Cherrya: C'est ça ton moyen!

Lucy gênée répond non sans une pointe de tristesse.

Lucy: Il cherche...

De leurs côtés les Chasseurs de Dragon et les deux Scarlet rejoignent le groupe.

Natsu: Alors?

Ils virent Déliora s'énerver.

Yuden: Natsu on va le distraire un peu!

Natsu: Je te suit.

Ils foncent sur Déliora alors que Crux finit par se réveiller.

Crux: Sa y est j'ai finit mes recherches!

Lucy: Alors?

Crux: Selon mes livres Déliora n'a aucun point faible connue j'en suis désolée.

Ils sont abattu.

Crux: Mais il existe un moyen de s'en débarrasser!

Les mages sont choqués.

Lyon: Quoi lequel?

Crux: Selon mes documents Déliora se serait affaiblit par rapport à 10 ans!

Ils furent surpris et observe la créature.

Vieil Homme: C'est vrai...avec son rayon il aurait put tous nous tuer.

Crux: La raison est que la Glace Absolue l'a vidé d'une partie de ses forces de plus le rituel des gouttes de Lune ont un effet secondaire sur les démons tel que Déliora.

Lucy: Des effets secondaire?

Crux: Oui a forte concentration elles peuvent être toxique pour les Démon comme Déliora, alors mélanger à l'eau de la Glace Absolue.

Lyon: Se devrait faire de l'effet!

Lucy: Oui mais l'accès au temple est condamné et Déliora est trop proche!

Grey se relève et prends de sa poche une fiole contenant de l'eau de la Glace Absolue qui renferme l'esprit d'Ul, il se met alors à courir à toute vitesse vers Déliora.

Aline: Grey!

Lyon: Ou est-ce qu'il va?

Grey court rapidement vers Déliora distrait par Natsu et Yuden qui virent le ami.

Grey: NATSU! Un coup de main!

Natsu: Yuden!

Yuden: Allez Chibi on y va!

Chibi: D'accord!

Il fonce vers Grey avec Natsu en esquivant le laser de Déliora toujours aussi puissant, Natsu et Yuden attrapent Grey et fonce vers Déliora.

Grey: Faut qu'il ouvre sa bouche!

Aline de son côté prépare sa magie.

Aline: Espérons que tu sais ce que tu fais...LIENS DE GLACE!

Elle saisit le cou de Déliora qui hurle de colère et ouvre grand la bouche.

Natsu: Maintenant Grey.

Grey créer son Bazooka Esquimau qu'il charge avec la fiole.

Grey: Pour toi Ul! Bazooka Esquimau!

Il tire et le tire atteint la bouche de Déliora qui avala alors la fiole contenant l'essence d'Ul, ils reculent alors que Déliora hurle de douleur ils virent son corps commencer à s'assombrir alors que des raies lumineuse converge tous au milieu de sa poitrine en un point lumineux violet.

Yuden: Ca marche!

Erza: A l'attaque! Transformation! Armure de la Nature!

Elle revêt son armure avec des dizaines d'épées autour d'elle.

Erza: Roue Céleste!

Elle envoi ses épées sur Déliora, Nala elle dans son armure envoi une puissant attaque d'eau.

Nala: Meurs saleté!

Lucy: A toi Aquarius!

Aquarius apparaît furieuse.

Aquarius: Je vais lui montrer à ce démon! Raz-de-marée!

Elle envoi un puissant tir d'eau sur Déliora, Lyon lui charge sa magie de glace.

Lyon: Pour toi Ul! Aigle de Glace!

Aline charge elle aussi sa magie autour d'elle et une larme coule sur sa joue.

Aline: Pour toi Ul! Epée de Glace!

Ses épées frappe aussi Déliora, Grey charge son Bazooka.

Grey: BAZOOKA ESQUIMAU!

Il tire une salve les attaques frappent directement Déliora au centre de la convergence, ils virent alors son corps se fracturé à cette endroit.

Grey: Natsu, Yuden achevez-le!

Yuden: T'as entendu Natsu!

Natsu: Ouais!

Yuden et Natsu charge leurs flammes dans leurs mains sous les yeux des survivants de Déliora.

Yuden et Natsu: Technique combiné anti-dragon! Lotus Pourpre Rayonnant !

Leurs attaque fonce et pénètrent la fissure de Déliora qui hurle de douleurs alors qu'une explosion libère une colonne de feu le transperçant de par en par, les deux Fullbuster virent alors sous leurs yeux, la colonne s'élève dans le ciel les habitants de Galuna virent alors celle-ci s'élever.

Mako: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

A Hargeon certains témoins voyaient la colonne de feu dressé dans le ciel illuminant l'obscurité.

Homme: qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière?

Pêcheurs: Sa viens de l'île de Galuna!

Sur place ils virent finalement la colonne enveloppent intégralement le corps de Déliora calcinant sa chaire et ses os le faisant finalement disparaître à jamais dans un derniers hurlements et une explosion. Une fois finie les mages virent alors le nuage de poussière former par l'assaut disparaître et plus aucune trace de Déliora, les survivants sont médusée de constater le spectacle.

Vieil Homme: Incroyable...

Homme: Déliora...

Dans le ciel Yuden et Natsu observent le cratère former par leur attaque ils sourient et se tape le poing heureux, alors qu'Aline tombe à genoux ses mains contre sa bouche Erza et Nala s'approchant d'elle et posant un main sur son épaule alors qu'elle se met à pleurer.

Aline: C'est...c'est...

Nala: C'est finie...

Yuden et Natsu arrivent prêts de grey pleurant aussi.

Natsu: Dis donc elle était balèze Ul.

Lucy saute de joie avec Cherrya alors que Lyon s'approche de Grey.

Grey: C'est la volonté d'Ul qui a terrasser Déliora...la volonté de vouloir protéger ses élèves...ses enfants.

Aline observe le ciel et repense aux paroles d'Ul ce soir là.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Ul: Ne t'en fais pas je te débarrasserais de ton cauchemars à toi et ton frère._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Aline: Merci...Merci Ul...je ne sais pas comment vous remercier! Merci...Maman...

Grey sourit alors que les survivants eux-aussi se prennent dans leurs bras, Happy et Chibi tourne en rond en volant alors que la joie est à son comble mais elle fut vite briser par Erza.

Erza: Ne nous emballons pas trop vite!

Les mages de Fairy Tail se figent mort de peur et observent les sœurs Scarlett.

Nala: Déliora est peut être mort mais il reste encore la mission à accomplir!

Lucy: Hein?

Erza: Les habitants de Galuna changé en démon!

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre après ce combat contre Déliora qui a succombé aux assauts de Fairy Tail, dans le prochain chapitre la fin de l'arc Galuna avec le prochain chapitre "La lune de Galuna". Pensez à laissez une petite review sa fait plaisir.**


	17. Chapitre 17: La lune de Galuna

**Suite du chapitre précédent durant lequel après un rude combat les mages de Fairy Tail ont terrasser Déliora, mais ils doivent encore régler le problème de la lune violette. Tout de suite dans le dernier chapitre de l'arc Galuna.**

* * *

Chapitre 17: La lune de Galuna.

Les mages restaient sur place à réfléchir et observer Titania.

Grey: OK...Lyon qu'est-ce que tu sais?

Lyon: Moi rien on sait rien de ce qui arrive à ses villageois, on c'est pas approché d'eux pendant 3 ans en plus c'est Kali qui se chargeait de la reconnaissance.

Erza: Bien on ferait bien mieux de retourner rapidement au village pour régler ce problème.

Les mages de Lamia Scale eux restent prêts de Lyon, celui-ci observe les deux Chasseurs de Dragon ayant détruit Déliora il sentit la main de Grey sur son épaule.

Grey: Hé...tu l'as surpasser.

Lyon fut surpris des paroles de Grey mais affiche un large sourire.

Lyon: Merci Grey...

Ils observent Aline souriante et les larmes aux yeux observant le cratère.

Aline: Adieu Ul...maintenant je peux avancer...je peux arrêter d'avoir peur...

Elle se lève et suit ses deux proches plus en avant Cherrya, Toby et Yuka regardent les mages de Fairy Tail.

Yuka: Dites...on aimerait en profiter pour...pour s'excuser et vous remerciez.

Ils s'arrêtent à ce moment.

Natsu: Vous excusez?

Cherrya: Oui...on a agit de manière tout à fait horrible avec vous. C'est notre désir de voir disparaître Déliora qui nous a poussé à nous alliée à Kali.

Toby: On pensait qu'elle pouvait tout arrêter...mais elle nous a manipulé.

Lucy: Attendez vous aussi vous avez souffert à cause de Déliora?

Yuka: Déliora à ravagé notre village quand on était tout petit il a massacré sans pitié...nos familles, nos amies...

Cherrya: On a rejoins Lyon parce qu'il avait la même rage d'en finir que nous avec Déliora.

Nala: Vous n'avez plus rien a craindre. Déliora a été détruit pour l'éternité. Vos familles désormais reposez en paix.

Ils eurent un grand sourire avant d'arriver au village de Galuna complètement reconstruit, ils furent surpris de revoir le village en états.

Natsu: Le village!

Yuden: Ils l'ont reconstruit si vite?

Ils virent Mako avec les villageois au centre du village reconstruit entièrement.

Mako: Ah vous voilà on commençait à s'inquiéter.

Erza: Votre village vous l'avez reconstruit si vite?

Femme: Non quand nous sommes revenues chercher deux trois trucs dans les ruines le village était à nouveau comme neuf.

Nala: C'est un soulagement pour vous.

Mako: Par contre on a vue des explosions aux alentours du temple.

Lucy et les autres sont gênées.

Lucy: Ben c'est à dire qu'on a eu un léger soucis...

Grey: On a détruit le démon Déliora vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

Femme: Mais avez vous trouvez le moyen de nous délivrez de ce maléfice?

Erza observe sa soeur et regarde la lune dans le ciel étrangement violette, elle réfléchit.

Nala: Alors vous dites que c'est depuis que la lune émet cette lueur violette c'est ça?

Mako: Oui c'est exacte depuis 3 ans.

Yuka et les autres sont choqué.

Yuka: Déliora?

Lyon: Non sinon les effets se serait déjà dissipée.

Nala et Erza observe la Lune puis tourne leurs regards vers Natsu et Yuden.

Nala: Natsu, yuden vous allez nous aidez.

Natsu: A quoi? T'as trouvé une solution?

Erza: Oui...on va détruire la Lune.

Tous le monde sauf les villageois et les deux concernées sont surpris de la demande.

Chibi: Détruire la Lune?

Natsu sourit à son frère tout aussi joyeux.

Yuden: Comptez sur nous !

Grey est avec les autres abasourdis par la décision d'Erza.

Grey: Je me demande comment ils vont détruire la Lune?

Aline: Erza et Nala sont fortes mais sa m'étonnerait qu'elle réussissent à détruire la Lune.

Erza: Nala!

Nala: Transformation!

Elle est Erza revêtent chacune une armure du Géant avec un énorme lance.

Nala: Natsu, Yuden vous êtes prêts?

Yuden et Natsu enflamme leurs bras les mages et les villageois les observent.

Femme: Ils vont le faire on sera enfin libérée!

Erza et Nala lancent alors leurs lances en direction de la Lune les deux Chasseurs de Dragons l'entourent de flamme leurs donnant plus d'élans pour percuter le centre de la lune qui se fissure provoquant une vague de choc chez les mages.

Grey, Aline et Lucy: DITES MOI QUE JE RÊVE!

Lyon: La lune...

Les fissure se propage et dépasse la lune et détruit une sorte de fenêtre qui cache une lune tout à fait normal ce qui surprend les témoins.

Yuka: Mais le ciel...il a était détruit...

Natsu: Hein mais c'est pas ce qui était prévu!

Erza: Au contraire. Les rituels des gouttes de Lune ont formé une brume maléfique au dessus de l'île au fil du temp cette brume à finit par durcir et à former une membrane ce qui rendait la lune violette.

Yuden se mit alors à comprendre ils virent alors les villageois qui garder leur apparence de démon.

Luyc: Heins mais pourquoi ils ne redeviennent pas humain?

Yuden: Pour la simple raison qu'il ne l'ont jamais été...ce sont des démons depuis le début!

Natsu: Quoi?

Mako: Comment?

Yuden: Réfléchissez ont a tous était en contact avec cette étrange lueur violette on serait nous aussi transformé en démon, et souvenez-vous que Crux à dit que les gouttes de Lune avait des effets secondaire sur les démons.

Erza: En plus les villageois ne pouvait pas s'approcher du temple, étant un lieu consacré voilà pourquoi les habitants ne pouvait pas s'approcher comme ça.

Lucy: C'est bon tout devient claire maintenant.

Voix: Je vous remercie mage de Fairy Tail!

Ils cherchent tous l'origine de la voix avant de lever les yeux remplie de peur en voyant le marin les ayants conduit ici dans sa forme de démon volant dans les airs avec ses ailes.

Grey: C'EST LE TYPE QUI NOUS A EMMENER ICI!

Mako se mit alors à pleurer n'en croyant pas ses yeux il revoit son fils juste sous ses yeux.

Mako: Bobo...

Il déploie alors ses ailes et volent jusqu'à lui et se met à pleurer contre lui, Bobo le sert dans ses bras heureux les mages sourirent en voyant la scène alors que les autres villageois les rejoignent.

Grey: Hé attends pourquoi tu as disparut quand on étais en mer.

Bobo: Je devais attendre si je revenais sur l'île avant que vous ayez régler le problème sa risquait de devenir complique vous voyez.

Mako: Oh merci vous nous avez sauvé la vie on ne sait comment vous remercier !

Homme: Organisons une grande fête!

Les visage de Yuden et Natsu s'illumine comme celui de Grey alors que les démons commencent à la fête en l'honneur des mages de Fairy Tail avec les mages de Lamia Scale, dans les bois Zalty perché sur un arbre avec sa sphère flottante dans les airs lumineuse de laquelle s'échappait la voix de Jycrain.

 _Jycrain: Je te trouve bien généreux d'avoir reconstruit le village._

Zalty: C'est tout naturel nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Il enlève son masque et Ultear reprends son apparence en souriant.

Ultear: Ces mages de Fairy Tail sont très doué ils ont réussie à terrasser Déliora espérons qu'ils ne deviennent pas un poids à l'avenir.

Jycrain de son côté dans une grande pièce remplie de différent meubles souriait.

Jycrain: Fairy Tail...ils m'étonneront toujours. Gardons un œil sur eux.

Ultear eu un large sourire alors que dans la village les mages mangent tous à leurs faim en s'amusant, Aline elle c'était levée et observe la direction ou se trouvait les ruines du temple ou ils avaient vaincu Déliora. Erza et Nala arrivent vers elle.

Erza: Tu vas bien?

Aline: Après...10 ans...10 ans de cauchemars...de peur. C'est enfin terminé...

Nala s'approche et la sert dans ses bras des larmes coulent sur sa joue.

Aline: Je ne sais pas quoi penser...je n'ai jamais pensé à ce que je ferais maintenant que Déliora n'est plus.

Nala: Concentre-toi sur l'avenir c'est ce qu'Ul aurait souhaiter pour toi, Grey et Lyon.

Lucy arrivent en trombe.

Lucy: Erza, Nala!

Elles virent alors au niveau du buffet Lyon et Grey se disputer.

Grey: Répète un peu!

Lyon: Parfaitement je pourrais te battre les yeux fermé!

Grey: Retourne t'entraîner tu fais pas le poids!

Lyon: Répète!

Il bouscule grey renversant le verre de Natsu sur Yuden qui se relève furieux.

Yuden: Hé faites gaffes les glaçon!

Natsu: Ouais vous pouvez pas faire attention!

Grey: C'est pas le moment l'allumette!

Natsu: Répète un peu le nudiste d'ailleurs toi on a encore un compte à régler!

Lyon: Viens je t'attend!

Yuden: Grey t'oublie que tu me bousculer!

Grey: approche pour voir le chalumeau!

Une bagarre éclate entre les quatre mages Erza et Nala se craque le poing.

Nala: C'est repartis pour un tour.

Elles se dirigent vers la mêlée alors que Aline restait silencieuse observant une dernière fois le lieux ou Déliora avait intégralement disparut, elle lâche un derniers sourire alors qu'après la fête les mages de Fairy Tail sont sur le départ.

Mako: Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir resté un peut?

Erza: Désolée mais ces mages ont enfreins les règles de notre guildes ils doivent être punie.

A l'arrière Grey, Natsu et Yuden sue à grosse goutte.

Yuden: La punition...

Grey: Je l'avais presque oublié...

Lucy elle reste arrière avec les deux exceeds.

Lucy: Dites c'est quoi cette punition?

Happy: Vaut mieux pas que tu saches crois-nous...

Lucy choqué réplique.

Lucy: HE OH MOI AUSSI JE VAIS Y AVOIR DROIT!

Aline s'approche des deux mages des armures.

Aline: Dites...on va rentrer comment?

Voix: Hé oh mesdemoiselles!

Ils virent la source des voix le bateau avec lequel sont arrivées Nala et Erza.

Erza: Comme ça!

Yuden et Natsu blêmisse en voyant le navire.

Yuden: Oh non...tout mais pas ça...

Chibi: Sa ira Yuden?

Grey: Avec leurs mal des transportes je me demande si le voyage peut faire office de punition...

Aline elle vit Lyon s'approcher.

Lyon: Encore désolé d'avoir remuer de vieux souvenirs Aline...j'en suis désolé...

Aline: Hé c'est pas grave...en plus maintenant grâce à toi et à mes amis...je peux enfin vivre je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'Ul voudrait.

Lyon sourit et fouille dans sa poche et tend un paquet.

Lyon: Tiens...Ul...Ul m'a demandé de te le donner...j'ai jamais eu l'occasion.

Aline prend le paquet et l'ouvre dedans se trouve un collier magnifique c'était un morceau de glace en forme de fée, Aline fut choqué de ce cadeau.

Aline: Un collier...

Lyon: Ul l'a faite elle même...elle voulait te l'offrir comme cadeau d'anniversaire en plus de t'adopter. Elle a aussi écrite une lettre.

Aline déplie le morceau de papier et lit la lettre d'Ul _"Chère Aline si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde, je tiens à te dire que les mois que j'ai passer avec toi et Grey était merveilleux. Lyon était mon élève mais avec vous deux en plus j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver ce qui m'avait était enlever...une famille. Tu me rappelles ma fille que j'ai eu il y a des années. J'aurais aimée te voir grandir, te voir progresser, mais je sais que toi, Grey et Lyon me rendrez fière tout comme je le suis. Dis à Grey que je ne lui en veut pas il a simplement voulut te protéger et tant que vous serez ensemble tous les deux rien ne pourras vous arrivez. Je continuerais de veiller sur toi même si je ne suis plus là...je t'aime de tous mon cœur ma fille. Ta mère adoptive Ul."_ Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait les lignes des larmes coulait de ses joues Grey s'approche de sa sœur pleurant à chaude larmes.

Grey: Aline?

Il vit la lettre et la lue jusqu'à la dernière lettre une fois finie il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la réconforte Nala et Erza observe la scène comme Lucy, elles eurent de la peine pour Aline mais désormais elle pouvait enfin passer à autre chose.

Lyon: Je te demande pardon de te l'avoir cacher...

Lyon baisse la tête mais Aline lui fit une étreinte Lyon fut surpris de ce contacte.

Aline: Merci...grand frère...

Lyon se mit lui aussi à pleurer à chaude larmes Yuden et Natsu avec leurs exceeds observent l'étreinte en souriant, ils se tapent le poings heureux d'avoir débarrasser leurs amis de leurs cauchemar.

Erza: Bien allons-y le maître nous attends Aline...je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux de te revoir.

Aline lance un sourire aux sœurs Scarlet.

Aline: Oui...

Bien après ils sont tous sur le bateau à saluer les habitants et les mages de Lamia Scale, Yuden et Natsu sont pencher sur la rambarde du bateau, complètement malade et aux portes de la mort.

Lucy: Au revoir on espère vous revoir!

Mako: Au revoir merci pour tous!

Toby est en trains de pleurer en saluant les mages de Fairy Tail.

Toby: Je me suis jurée de pas pleurer!

Yuka: Mais pourquoi tu pleures?

Ils virent l'île s'éloigner alors que dans la forêt une autre personne observait le bateau s'en aller cacher dans l'ombre.

?: Vous me le paierez Fairy Tail! On se retrouvera!

Elle disparaît dans l'obscurité alors que le lendemain les mages de Fairy Tail arrivent enfin à Magnolia l'esprit sereins.

Natsu: On a réussie on a accomplit une S Quest!

Yuden: Finalement c'était pas si dure on pourras peut-être augmenter dans les rangs!

Nala: Minute vous semblez oubliez que vous devez être punie!

Ils furent choqué et s'arrête.

Lucy: Hé attendez...je croyais qu'on avait été blanchie!

Nala: On a jamais dit ça!

Erza: Vous avez enfreins les règles de Fairy Tail vous devez en subir es conséquences.

Aline s'évanouie resta figée sur place alors que Grey panique.

Grey: NON PITIEE JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS SUBIR CA!

Lucy paniqué en voyant ses compagnons de voyage commence à paniquer.

Lucy: Mais c'est quoi cette punition?

Natsu: Qu'importe avec notre prestation le vieux se montrera peut-être clément avec nous non?

Yuden: T'as raison on a vaincu Déliora sa doit compter.

Erza: Ne rêvez pas les garçons vous devrez affronté la punition.

Ils commencent à suer puis veulent s'enfuir mais sont stoppé par Erza et Nala les tirant jusqu'à la guilde.

Natsu: NON PAS CA!

Yuden: ON VEUT PLUS SUBIR UN TEL SUPPLICE!

Lucy vit Grey et Aline la mage de glace avait un regard figé de peur, elle hurle de panique alors que Grey restait à genoux en trains de se plaindre.

* * *

 **Voilà fin de l'arc Galuna le prochain chapitre ouvrira l'arc des Phantom Lords avec "La punition du Maître" dans lequel ils devront affronté la terrible punition de Makarof.**


	18. Arc Phantom Lord Chapitre 18

**Début du nouvel arc cette fois centré sur la guerre contre les Phantom Lord avec d'abord un mise en bouche à savoir la fameuse et tant redouté punition de Makarof.**

* * *

Arc Phantom Lord.

Chapitre 18: La punition du Maître.

A la guilde les mages fugueur finissent par arriver avec Erza et Nala.

Erza: Nous revoilà!

L'équipe Natsu avait la tête basse alors que les autres mages les observent, Mirajane arrivent en compagnie d'Elfman.

Elfman: Vous êtes enfin revenu.

Mirajane: Alors cette mission?

Aline: Éprouvante...très.

Ils virent le regard triste d'Aline.

Elfman: Aline?

Nala: Laissez-là un peut se remettre...elle et Grey ont dût affronter Déliora!

La plus part des mages de la guilde furent horrifiée d'entendre le nom du démon, la plus part des membres de Fairy Tail chuchote entre eux.

Mirajane: Mon dieu...Aline tu vas bien?

Aline affiche un large sourire ce qui surprend les Strauss alors que Grey souriait aussi.

Grey: Ouais c'est terminé on a tué Déliora.

Ils furent soulagé en entendant les paroles de Grey.

Elfman: Vous avez affronter vos peurs comme des hommes!

Ils rirent mais Erza brisa l'ambiance paisible qui régnait dans la guilde.

Erza: Ce n'est pas tout mais ils doivent être punie! Où est le maître?

Mirajane: Ils ne devraient plus tarder il est aller...

La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit en grand les mages se retournent et virent Makarof accompagné d'Angel celle-ci était furieuse, Natsu et Yuden eurent le sang qui se glace en voyant l'humeur d'Angel.

Natsu: Elle devait être en mission...ou en repos...

Yuden: On est mort...

Grey: Evitez de nous faire remarquer elle est déjà assez cauchemardesque comme ça...

Grey vit alors Angel juste en face de lui il tremble.

Angel: Tu disais Grey?

Grey: Non...non rien...

Makarof: Bien merci Erza d'avoir ramener ces petits cachottiers.

Natsu: Hé attends le vieux on mérite des circonstance atténuantes!

Erza: Natsu!

Natsu se met à genoux devant son maître et Angel observant Aline toujours debout détournant le regard.

Makarof: Des circonstances atténuantes de quelles genre?

Chibi: Maître sur Galuna y'avait le Démon du Chaos Déliora!

Ils furent choqué des dires du petit chat Angel vit Aline et elle s'approche et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

Angel: Aline...c'est vrais?

Aline: Oui...c'est vrais.

Angel prit alors la mage dans ses bras cherchant à la réconforter alors que Makarof observe les mages de Fairy Tail.

Makarof: Vous avez réussie à le vaincre?

Lucy: Avec des difficultés mais oui Déliora à disparut pour de bons!

Yuden: Ouais mais y'avait cette mage noire Kali!

Makarof: Kali!

Angel se retourne choqué d'entendre ce nom.

Angel: Kali? La mage Noire?

Erza: Oui elle a manipulé certains mage de Lamia Scale pour contrôler Déliora.

Makarof: Alors heureusement que vous êtes intervenu sur Galuna je n'imagine pas ce qui ce serait passer si vous n'étiez pas intervenue.

Aline se blottit contre Angel la jeune femme réconforte la mage de glace, Lucy chuchote à Happy.

Lucy: Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça Angel?

Grey: C'est depuis notre arrivé à Fairy Tail, Angel considère Aline comme sa propre sœur.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Des années plus tôt Aline et Grey étaient à Fairy Tail la jeune fille restait à l'écart de tous le monde, Grey observe sa sœur d'un air inquiet._

 _Cana: Sa vas Grey?_

 _Grey: Ouais c'est Aline...elle n'a toujours pas bougé de là ou elle est._

 _Une figure s'approche d'eux une fille ayant à peut prêt le même âge qu'eux avec les cheveux attaché en queux de cheval, noire avec des mèches rouges._

 _Cana: Angel?_

 _Angel: Je vais allez lui parler._

 _Grey: Eh oh moi je suis son frère!_

 _Angel: Alors va te r'habiller!_

 _Grey vit qu'il était une nouvelle fois en caleçon alors qu'Angel s'assoit en face d'Aline qui la vit mais ne réagit pas._

 _Angel: Alors toi c'est Aline hein mais c'est Angel._

 _Aline ne répond rien Angel sourit._

 _Angel: Tu ne dis rien on m'a dit ce qu'il t'es arrivé à toi et à ton frère._

 _Aline eu des larmes dans le coin des yeux en repensant à Ul mais Angel sortit un mouchoir et essuie ses larmes, Aline fut surprise elle vit Angel lui sourire alors qu'elle essuie ses larmes._

 _Ange: Là sa ira...tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu es ici chez toi Fairy Tail c'est ta famille._

 _Aline se met à pleurer en entendent ses paroles et vit alors les autres mages lui sourirent, Macao et Wakaba souriant et jeune Cana, Elfman, Mirajane etc. Puis elle sentit Angel la prendre et la serrer contre elle._

 _Angel: Et moi je serait ta sœur._

 _Aline pleure contre elle réconforter de sa peine, Angel souriait à sa nouvelle "sœur"_

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Lucy comprit et observe alors Angel se racler la gorge et leur lancer un regard d'assassin.

Angel: Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous avez vaincu Déliora que vous serez épargnez de la punition!

Les garçon blêmissent.

Lucy: Mais c'est quoi cette punition?!

Makarof: LA punition est simple pendant une journée entière vous obéirez aux moindres ordres d'Angel!

Les garçon hurlent alors que Lucy est surprise.

Lucy: Quoi c'est ça la punition?

Mirajane: Fait attention Angel à un caractère bien à elle...

Angel eu un sourie sadique.

Angel: Bien pour commencer...les garçons vous allez nettoyer les toilettes de la guilde à tel point qu'on puisse se voir dedans!

Yuden: Le calvaire...

Happy: Sa vas être un cauchemars...

Natsu: Attends les garçons?!

Angel: Oui Lucy et Aline vous allez me servir un cocktail de fruit exotique!

Aline: Allez viens Lucy...

Lucy suit son amies alors qu'armer de balais et d'éponges les garçon vont dans les toilettes et commence leur travailles alors que les filles sont au bar en trains de préparer son cocktail, Lucy s'asperge les yeux avec du jus d'orange.

Lucy: AH CA PIQUE!

Aline: Attends je vais te filer un coup de main...

Angel était assise attendent son cocktails.

Makarof: Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de mettre Natsu et Grey dans la même pièce avec Yuden?

Angel: Mais oui que pourrait-il bien arriver?

Une explosion provenant des toilettes attirent leurs attention un bloc de glace en sort et avant qu'il ne s'écrase il fut découper en morceau, les morceau de glaçon rejoignent le comptoir sous les yeux médusé de Lucy.

Lucy: Comment elle à fait ça?

Angel: Voilà les glaçons pour mon cocktail.

Aline: OK...par contre tu veux quelles fruits?

Angel pose son doigts sous son manteau alors que des bruits de coups et des hurlements viennent des toilettes.

Angel: Voyons tous sauf le pamplemousse...j'ai horreur des pamplemousses.

Lucy: OK...mas tu comptes faire quelque chose pour les garçons?

Angel: Erza et Nala vont s'en occuper...

Elles entendent des bruits de coup et les deux filles sortent des toilettes satisfaites et rejoigne Angel.

Nala: C'est bons.

Angel: Tient les filles vous désirez quelque chose?

Erza: Non on aimerait pas abuser...

Angel: Non j'insiste je vais de ce pas vous commander un fraisier et un framboisier.

Ne pouvant résister à l'envie de pâtisserie elles eurent l'eau à la bouche.

Mirajane: Désolée Angel mais on a plus de fraise ni de framboise.

Erza et Nala sont surprise elles prirent maintenant une mine abattus mais Angel siffle.

Angel: happy! Chibi Venez ici!

Les deux Exceeds arrivent devant Angel souriante.

Happy: Oui?

Angel: Vous allez chercher des fraises et des framboises vous allez ensuite aidez Lucy et Aline à faire un fraisier et un framboisier aux filles!

Happy: QUOI MAIS...

Angel lance un regard noir au petit chat bleu.

Angel: Un problème?

Happy a disparut dans la seconde Chibi le suit rapidement alors que Lucy elle fut surprise.

Lucy: La vache elle à le même regard qu'Erza et Nala...

Aline: On peut dire que c'est la troisième charger de discipline ici.

Bien plus tard les deux femmes confectionnent le fraisier et le framboisier sous le regards des deux femmes, Angel elle sirote son jus de fruits.

Angel: Pas mal...bon travail.

Les garçons sortent des toilettes blasée.

Grey: La vache j'ai jamais autant frotter de toute ma vie...

Yuden: Je suis lessivé...

Ils tombent au sol complètement KO alors qu'Angel arrête de siroter son jus.

Angel: Allez debout maintenant vous allez nettoyer toutes la guilde de fond en comble!

Ils furent choqué de la demande d'Angel.

Natsu: Hein t'es malade!

Elfman: Allez Natsu si t'es un homme tu dois savoir faire un travail de femme!

Angel: Elfman tu veux aussi subir le même sort!

Elfman mort de peur s'éloigne alors que les garçon ressortent leurs balais et commence à nettoyer la guilde Makarof observe la scène.

Makarof: Que sa vous servent de leçon et de ne plus jamais partir faire une S Quest sans être autorisé! Vous auriez put être blessé!

Yuden repense alors à Kali.

Yuden: Hé le vieux maintenant que j'y repense Kali avait un drôle de tatouage sur son épaule.

Makarof fut surpris.

Makarof: Un tatouage?

Yuden: Ouais...je me rappelle plus de quoi il s'agit mais je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part!

Makarof reste pensif alors qu'une fois le travail accomplit les punis sont tous à une table complètement épuisé.

Lucy: J'en peux plus...

Chibi: C'est épuisant d'être punis.

Angel arrive vers eux les yeux plissé.

Angel: Allez levez-vous tous vous avez encore du boulot!

Ils soupirent tous.

Angel: Allez-vous devez maintenant nettoyer ma maison!

Tous: QUOI?!

Grey: Hé attend une minute je croyais que t'étais une maniaque de la propreté!

Angel: Je suis partit au moins 3 mois Grey ma maison doit être remplie de poussière...alors?

Lucy: Attends six mois tu faisais quoi?

Angel: Un quête de rang S assez éprouvante.

Natsu: A quoi sa sert tu seras repartit?

Angel: Une dame ne dort pas dans un nid à poussière idiots! Erza, Nala je vous invite je vous le dois pour avoir ramener ses fugueurs.

Erza: Pourquoi pas...

Ils soupirent alors qu'ils prennent rapidement le chemin de la maison d'Angel situé en plein cœur de Magnolia prêts de la guilde, la façade était magnifique semblable à un manoir de luxe mais selon elle elle vivait dans un appartement classique. Ils entrent et virent alors la magnifique maison un grand canapé blancs trônant dans le salon juste en face d'une cheminé et d'une lacrima posé sur une table en verre de chaque côté de la cheminé des bibliothèques avec des centaines de livre. Une cuisine suréquipé dans un coins de la pièce une porte donner sans doute sur la chambre d'Angel. Le visage de Lucy s'illumina en voyant l'état de la maison une petite pellicule de poussière c'était déposé sur les meubles.

Angel: Allez au travail.

Natsu: Attends j'ai une idée pour aller plus vite!

Il enflamme ses mains mais se prend un coup à l'arrière de la tête par Angel.

Angel: Sa vas pas! Je te signale que tu risques de brûler ma maison!

natsu: Sa vas t'aurais put t'en reconstruire une autre avec tous l'argent que tu gagnes!

Angel soupir.

Angel: Allez dépêchez-vous sa sera la dernière chose que je vous demanderais!

Les garçons se redressent le visage illuminée.

Grey, Natsu et Yuden: C'EST VRAI?

Angel: Allez dépêchez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis!

Heureux ils commencent à tous nettoyer rapidement sous le regards d'Angel et des deux sœurs, Lucy nettoie la cheminée quand elle vit sur un cadre une photo qui l'intrigue sur celle-ci elle distingue Makarof dans sa forme de géant portant une petite fille sur ses épaules. Elle avait des cheveux entièrement noire mais avec des mèches rouges se dégageant de ses cheveux Angel la vit scruter le cadre.

Angel: Qu'y a t-il Lucy?

Lucy: Rien cette photo c'est toi et le maître?

Angel se lève et prit la photo elle sourit en la voyant.

Angel: Oui...c'était quand j'était toute petite...j'avais quitté mon père pour venir m'installer chez mon grand-père.

Lucy: Ton grand-père? Tu veux dire qu'il fait partit de Fairy Tail?

Angel: Oh oui tu le connais même très bien.

Lucy réfléchit et elle en vient à la conclusion suivante.

Lucy: Attends...tu es...la petite-fille du maître?

Angel eu un léger rire.

Angel: Sa t'étonne?

Lucy: Mais alors tu dois sûrement être là depuis longtemps?

Angel: Disons que je suis arrivé à Magniola quand j'ai eu 2 ans c'est mon grand-père qui m'a élever loin de mon père.

Lucy: Et ta mère?

Angel eu un regard triste.

Angel: Elle est morte quand je suis né...

Lucy eu de la peine pour Angel elle aussi avait perdu sa mère prématurément elle eu une petite larme coulant, Angel la vit.

Lucy: Pardon...je te comprend...ma mère aussi est morte...j'étais très jeune et...je...

Angel réconforte Lucy en la prenant dans ses bras elle fut surprise.

Angel: Sa ira...sa fait longtemps que j'ai fait mon deuil.

Lucy: Tu es toujours aussi chaleureuse avec les membres?

Angel: Oui la plus part car...

Natsu: SALE NUDISTE! TU PEUX PAS FAIRE GAFFE OU TU BALANCE TA CHEMISE!

Grey: SI T'ARRÊTAIS DE TRAÎNER DANS MES PATTES LA MARSHMALLOW GRILLE!

Une bagarre éclate entre les deux propulsant un seau sur Yuden l'aspergeant.

Yuden: HE FAITE GAFFE ABRUTIS!

Il se jette lui aussi dans la bagarre arrachant un soupir aux femmes mais après l'intervention d'Erza et 10 minute pour ranger, tout était enfin propre les mages s'écroule sur le canapé alors que que Chibi et Happy mange un poisson et Angel n'apporte des rafraichissement.

Angel: Bien sa vous à servie de leçon?

Grey: Ouais ouais...on promet de plus recommencer...

Angel: Bien maintenant on peut tous se reposer!

Yuden s'endort sur le canapé comme Natsu et Grey.

Aline: Sa me surprend pas ils passent la plus part de leur temps à dormir et se battre.

Angel observe Aline.

Angel: Aline...sa vas?

Aline observe Angel et eu un léger soupire.

Aline: C'est encore un peu dure de réaliser...mon passé...je peux enfin goûter à la vie...pendant 10 ans je n'avais qu'une peur: celle que Déliora se libère...et nous retrouve pour...

Angel: Sa ne saurait pas arriver.

Aline vit Angel le regard droit.

Angel: On aurait trouvé un moyen de vaincre Déliora en plus avec ces deux là crois-moi Déliora n'aurait pas fait long feu...surtout si j'aurais été là. Pour lui faire payer ce qu'il a osé te faire.

Aline eu un sourire alors que Chibi s'endort prêt de Yuden et Happy de Natsu, bientôt tous le monde s'endormit paisiblement après une rude journée de punition.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre et de la punition infligée au groupe de Natsu dans le prochain chapitre Lucy va découvrir le passé de la guilde et de la rencontre des Chasseurs de Dragons avec leurs exceeds dans "Les œufs de Dragon" avant d'entamer l'affrontement contre Phantom Lord.**


	19. Chapitre 19: Les œufs de Dragon

**Suite de l'arc Phantom Lord cette fois le chapitre se concentrera sur la rencontre entre les exceeds et les Chasseurs de Dragons.**

* * *

Chapitre 19: Les œufs de Dragons.

A la guilde les esprits sont calme Yuden mange au comptoir alors que Chibi discute avec Lucy en conversation avec Levy, Jet et Droy quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur Natsu et Happy en pleine dispute.

Happy: T'es vraiment pas sympa Natsu!

Natsu: Oh ça vas Happy c'est pas si grave!

Happy: Le poisson c'est meilleure crue!

Natsu: Mais je te signale quand même que c'est moi qui l'est pêchée si t'es pas content t'as qu'à aller t'en pêcher un!

Happy se met à pleurer dans un coins.

Lucy: C'est la première fois que je les voit se disputer.

Yuden se lève de son siège.

Yuden: Natsu qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Happy?

Natsu: Il m'en veut simplement parce que j'ai fait cuire son poisson!

Happy: T'es méchant Natsu on aurait dût partager le poisson comme des amis!

Yuden: Happy c'est pas si grave et puis Natsu à raison d'un certains point, c'est lui qui l'a pêcher et attraper c'est normal qu'il choisisse comment il le mange.

Happy: Tu prends toujours le parti de Natsu, Yuden c'est injuste!

Il s'en va Chibi le suit alors que Natsu rejoins Yuden au bar sous les yeux de Lucy intrigué.

Lucy: Ils vont resté fâché longtemps?

Levy: Mais non tu verras tous ce sera arrangé dés ce soir.

Droy: C'est pas la première fois qu'ils se chamaillent comme ça.

Lucy observe Natsu déguster un repas servie par Mirajane alors que plus tard celle-ci est dans la bibliothèque est en trains de ranger des livres quand la constellationiste arrive.

Mirajane: Tiens Lucy tu es là tu peux m'aider à ranger ces livres?

Lucy: Oui bien sûre.

Elle prend des livres et grimpe à une échelle pour les ranger mais une chauve-souris sort d'une étagère l'effrayant et manquant de la faire tomber, elle s'accroche au livre mais tombe avec au sol sous les yeux de Mirajane qui descend de son échelle.

Mirajane: Lucy sa vas tu n'as rien?

Lucy: Non ça vas je vais bien...

Elle vit alors une feuille au sol et la prend elle vit alors une photo sur laquelle se trouvait les mages de Fairy Tail beaucoup plus jeune, elle vit ce qui semble être Natsu et Yuden enfant sur le dos de deux dragons.

Lucy: Tiens c'est quoi cette image Mirajane?

Mirajane: Oh c'est la première photo qu'on a de Happy et Chibi...

Lucy: Quoi...mais je les voit pas...seulement des dragons!

Mirajane: Oui sa remonte à quand nous étions plus jeunes faut que je te raconte. Sa c'est passer peu de temps après mon arrivé à Fairy Tail il y a six ans.

 _'Flash-back'_

 _Quelques années plus tôt dans la guilde._

 _Makarof: Où sont Natsu et Yuden?_

 _Macao: Sûrement en trains de se battre comme à leur habitude!_

 _Dehors Natsu et Yuden se battent contre Aline et Grey._

 _Natsu: Tu vas t'habiller le nudiste ambulant!_

 _Grey: Tu me cherches la flammèche!_

 _Yuden: Cerveau gelée!_

 _Aline: Tronche de cake!_

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Mirajane: A cette époque ils se battaient sans arrêt.

Lucy: Quoi encore plus que d'habitude?

Mirajane: Oui et c'est Erza et Nala qui les séparaient.

Lucy: Sa je l'aurais pariée!

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Pendant la bagarre les deux femmes séparent les combattants._

 _Erza: Sa suffit!_

 _Nala: Vous allez arrêtez de vous battre!_

 _Yuden et Aline se détournent d'elles alors que Grey et Natsu les provoquent._

 _Grey: Et de quoi je me mêle!_

 _Natsu: Ouais si vous êtes pas contente venez vous battre!_

 _Erza sourit à sa sœur coiffé toutes les deux d'une queux de cheval._

 _Nala: OK._

 _Ils foncent mais se font mettre au sol par les deux filles._

 _Erza: On vous interdit de vous rebattre à nouveau!_

 _Grey: Quelles pestes..._

 _Natsu: La prochaine fois on les étales!_

 _Plus tard sous la pluie Natsu est tous seule avec son frère scrutant l'horizon._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Mirajane: Malgré qu'ils jouent les braves ils souffraient d'être tous seul et d'avoir étaient abandonné.

Lucy repense à son arrivé à Fairy Tail, Yuden était rentré chez lui se reposer.

Lucy: Et aujourd'hui encore?

Mirajane: Oui aujourd'hui encore.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Bien plus tard ils sont dans la forêt Yuden est adossés prêts d'un arbre et vit son frère frapper des dessins de la tête de Grey, Erza et Nala._

 _Natsu: Ils font les malins mais tu verras! Un jour on les exploseras!_

 _Yuden: Si tu le dis...mais je vois pas comment..._

 _Soudain quelque chose atterrit sur la tête de Yuden, Natsu se retourne en le voyant face contre terre._

 _Natsu: Yuden sa vas?_

 _Yuden: Je sais pas...je me suis prit un truc sur la tête et..._

 _Natsu se prend aussi quelque chose sur la tête ils virent alors deux œufs en face d'eux, l'un était blancs avec des motifs bleus alors que l'autre rouge avec des motifs orange. Leurs visages s'illuminent et ils retournent rapidement à la guilde._

 _Natsu: HE VOUS TOUS REGARDEZ CE QU'ON A TROUVEZ!_

 _Les mages virent les deux enfants leurs œufs sur la tête._

 _Wakaba: Des œufs?_

 _Makarof: Natsu; Yuden où avez vous trouvez cette œufs!_

 _Yuden: Pas très loin dans la Forêt de l'Est!_

 _Makarof: La forêt de l'est?_

 _Grey assis à une table en caleçon les vient._

 _Grey: Vous les avez ramenés pour qu'on puissent le déguster sympa de votre part!_

 _Cana: Grey tes vêtements!_

 _Grey est choqué._

 _Natsu: T'es bête ou quoi ce sont des œufs de dragon et on va les élever!_

 _Aline: Des œufs de Dragon vous êtes sûre?_

 _Natsu: Bah oui regarder ces motifs sa ressembles à des marques de Dragon non?_

 _Ils se regardent ne savant pas quoi répondre, à la place Yudne s'approche de son maître._

 _Yuden: Et le vieux y'a pas un moyen de les faire éclore plus rapidement?_

 _Makarof: Non malheureusement non sa serait contre nature il faut le couver jusqu'à ce qu'il éclot!_

 _Natsu: Ben oui mais ou on va trouver quelque chose d'assez gros pour les couver?!_

 _Erza: Peut-être avec le sale caractère de Strauss!_

 _Voix: Tu m'as parler Scarlett!_

 _Elle tourne son regards vers Mirajane bien différente de maintenant elle avait les cheveux en queux cheval et une tenue plus rebelle._

 _Erza: Exactement Strauss ton sale caractère sa se sent jusqu'ici!_

 _Mirajane: Attends sal pimbêche!_

 _Elles se battent sous les yeux des membres de la guilde et ceux des garçons._

 _Natsu: Et elle qui nous dit de pas se battre...elle elle se gêne pas pour se battre._

 _Yuden: T'intervient pas Nala?_

 _Nala: Sa servirait à quoi on risque de détruire la guilde._

 _Voix: Si vous voulez moi je peux vous aidez._

 _Ils se tournent et virent une autre petite fille aux cheveux court blancs portant une robe violette._

 _Natsu: Lisanna!_

 _Lisanna: Je peux vous aidez à couver vos œufs avec ma magie!_

 _Yuden: Mais tu devais pas aidez ton frère à retrouver sa perruche?_

 _Elfman plus loin leur souriait._

 _Elfman: Vous en faites pas les gars c'est pas grave...les vrais hommes...sa pleure pas..._

 _Il leur donne un petit sourire alors que la bagarre continue entre les deux filles._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Lucy rit en entendent l'histoire.

Lucy: Attends toi et Erza vous vous battiez?

Mirajane: Oui nous étions comme Grey et Natsu.

Lucy fut intrigué.

Lucy: Mais dis moi...cette Lisanna?

Mirajane eu un léger sourire.

Mirajane: C'est ma petite sœur...elle, Natsu et Yuden s'entendait très bien. C'est elle qui a sût leurs montrée le visage familiale de Fairy Tail...

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Dans la forêt les trois amies sont dans une cabane construite par les deux chasseurs de Dragon, leurs œufs étaient couvée par Lisanna transformé en oie géante._

 _Yuden: Et voilà le travail!_

 _Lisanna: Dites et si des monstres nous trouves?_

 _Natsu: Alors on le massacrera...tous simplement !_

 _Yuden: Ouais Natsu et moi on est tes gardes du corps!_

 _Ils rirent tous ensemble et pendant plusieurs jours Lisanna couvait les œufs tranquillement, les garçon eux passer leurs temps à dormir et se battre. Yuden et Natsu un jour se batte dans la forêt._

 _Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!_

 _Natsu frappe les avant bras de son frère reculant en souriant._

 _Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!_

 _Il esquive son assaut qui carbonise un arbre Natsu rit en voyant l'états de l'arbre._

 _Natsu: On y va pas de main morte._

 _Voix: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Ils reconnurent le cri entre mille._

 _Yuden et Natsu: LISANNA!_

 _La petite Lisanna toujours transformer en oie faisait face à un énorme gorille au pellage blancs._

 _Gorille: Oh tiens des oeufs j'ai un petit creux!_

 _Lisanna: Non tu les toucheras pas!_

 _Gorille: Ah vraiment pourtant je vais me régaler avec eux et toi ma poule..._

 _Voix: Hé gros tas!_

 _Le gorille vit les deux Chasseur de Dragons face à lui._

 _Yuden: Touche pas à nos oeufs!_

 _Lisanna: Natsu, Yuden!_

 _Gorille: Ah oui et qu'allez-vous faire si je refuse!_

 _Les deux charges leurs poings de feu._

 _Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!_

 _Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!_

 _Leurs attaques propulsent le gorille dans les airs qui atterrit des kilomètres plus loin, Lisanna vit les deux frère sauter de joie._

 _Natsu: C'était génial!_

 _Yuden: Je me demande où il a atterrit?_

 _Lisanna: Les garçons vous m'avez sauvé!_

 _Natsu: Evidemment on allait pas les laisser s'en prendre à notre meilleure amie!_

 _Lisanna se met à rire comme les deux garçons._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Lucy souriait en entendent l'histoire de Mirajane.

Lucy: Ils étaient vraiment si proche j'imagine que sa à durer longtemps?

Mirajane: A vrai dire ils ont veiller sur l'œuf pendant presque deux semaine, ils l'ont protéger de tous et un jour ils sont revenu à la guilde paniqué.

 _'Flash-back'_

 _Les portes de la guilde s'enfonce bruyamment dévoilant les Chasseur de Dragon furieux et Lisanna des petites larmes dans ses yeux._

 _Natsu: OK QUI LES A PRIT!?_

 _Ils s'approchent de Grey._

 _Natsu: Allez avoue le nudiste c'est toi qui les a piqués!_

 _Grey: Hé je vois pas de quoi tu parles le chalumeau!_

 _Yuden: NOS OEUFS ON LES A PRIT ! AVOUE!_

 _Grey: Hé j'avoue rien du tout j'y ait pas touché!_

 _Natsu: Menteur!_

 _Grey: Tu veux te battre?!_

 _Ils se battent une énième fois alors que Lisanna s'approche de Makarof._

 _Lisanna: Dites maître vous n'auriez pas touchez à notre œuf?_

 _Makarof: Non pourquoi?_

 _Yuden: En voulant les voir ce matin on ne les a pas trouver._

 _Yuden observe Luxus adossé contre une poutre ses écouteurs sur les oreilles._

 _Yuden: Hé Luxus tu l'aurais pas vue toi?_

 _Luxus: Non désolée les œufs de machin c'est pas mont truc! Angel?_

 _Angel sirotant un jus au bar réfléchit._

 _Angel: Attends hier en revenant ici j'ai vue Elfman portant deux œufs!_

 _Natsu arrête de se battre avec Grey._

 _Natsu: Elfman?_

 _Lisanna: Elfman mais pourquoi?_

 _Erza: Va savoir peut-être que..._

 _Mirajane se leva d'un bond._

 _Mirajane: Fait gaffe à ce que tu vas dire Scarlett!_

 _Erza lui lance un regards noir._

 _Erza: Un problème la pin bêche!_

 _Elles se battent une nouvelles fois alors que Nala soupir._

 _Nala: C'est repartit pour un tour..._

 _Soudain Elfman entra dans la guilde avec les deux œufs dans chaque bras._

 _Elfman: Ah vous voilà je vous cherchait partout._

 _Yuden: Elfman tu fais quoi avec nos œufs?_

 _Elfman: Hier soir il faisait frisquet alors je les ait ramené au chaud pour pas qu'il refroidissent._

 _Natsu: Quoi t'as protéger nos œufs!_

 _Lisanna: Oh Elfman t'es fantastique!_

 _Ils virent alors les œufs commencer à gigoter._

 _Wakaba: Regarder on dirait qu'ils vont sortir!_

 _Ils virent les œufs bouger encore plus des fissures apparaissent à la surface, ils virent alors deux lumière en sortit et illuminé la salle de la guilde. Lisanna avait les yeux grand ouvert alors que Yuden et Natsu s'échange un regard avant de voir les lumières laisser apparaître deux petit chaton volant, l'un était tout bleu et l'autre blancs avec quelques rayure noire._

 _Macao: Des chats?_

 _Les deux petits se couche sur la tête des deux Chasseurs de Dragons le chaton bleu se relève en levant la patte._

 _Happy: Ouais!_

 _Les membres furent attendrit par le petit chaton._

 _Mage: TROP MIGNON!_

 _Yuden prit alors le chaton blancs dans ses bras bras et le vit ouvrir ses yeux et lui lancer un sourire radieux._

 _Yuden: Salut je m'appelle Yuden! Toi je vais t'appeler Chibi!_

 _Chibi: Yuden!_

 _Aline: Ils sont si mignon..._

 _Canna: Heu Aline tu es en sous-vêtement!_

 _Aline panique et se met à chercher ses vêtements alors que les deux Chasseur de Dragons observent Elfman souriant._

 _Yuden: Merci Elfman d'avoir prit soin d'eux!_

 _Elfman: Oh c'est rien on est ami non..._

 _Puis un petit oiseau vert vient se poser sur sa tête._

 _Elfman: Hein mais c'est ma perruche!_

 _Elfman saute de joie dans toutes la guilde sous le regards des filles, Mirajane se tourne vers Erza._

 _Mirajane: Tient bizarre il me semblait que sa perruche était rouge!_

 _Lisanna: Hé vous avez vue ils ont tous arrêter de se disputer!_

 _Yuden: Ouais...Natsu tu vas l'appeler comment ton chat?_

 _Natsu: Moi je vais l'appeler Happy!_

 _Readers à l'écart dessine alors la scène que Lucy scrute._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Mirajane: Voilà tu connais l'histoire bon je remonte à mon avis Natsu et Happy se sont réconciliée.

Elle grimpe les marches et Lucy scrute la photo et s'arrête sur Lisanna.

Lucy: Alors c'est elle Lisanna...mais que lui est-il arrivé? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore vue?

Dehors Natsu et Yuden scrute le ciel au crépuscule soupirant, ils se remémorent leurs derniers jours avec Lisanna.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Dans les jardins de la guilde Lisanna est avec Natsu et Yuden._

 _Yuden: Attends quoi? C'est pas juste!_

 _Natsu: Ouais Yuden et moi on vous accompagne!_

 _Lisanna: Ne vous inquiétez pas sa sera pas long, je serait revenu avant que vous ayez eu le temps de dire ouf! Et puis vous pouvez pas partir en étant fâché avec Happy et Chibi!_

 _Ils réfléchissent alors que Lisanna s'en va en leurs souriant sans savoir que sa serait la dernière fois qu'ils la voyaient._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Yuden assis sur dans l'herbe eu un petit rire.

Natsu: Quoi?

Yuden: Je me dit qu'on devrait trouver un moyen de se réconcilier avec Happy!

Natsu: "On"? Attends Yuden c'est moi qui suit en tord pas...

Yuden: Natsu...tu te souviens de ce qu'on c'est promis après...après ce qui est arrivé à Lisanna?

Natsu se remémorent alors ce douloureux souvenirs.

Natsu: Ouais...on partage nos problèmes...

Yuden: On les résous ensemble...c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulut. Viens j'ai un plans.

Natsu fut intrigué alors qu'à la guilde Happy est triste au comptoir.

Happy: J'y suis peut-être aller un peux fort non? C'est vrai que c'est lui qui l'a pêcher ce poisson.

Chibi: Allez je suis sûre qu'il va revenir avec une surprise!

Voix: HAPPY!

Happy lève les yeux et un sourire orna son visage Natsu et Yuden revenait les bras charger de poisson.

Natsu: J'ai une surprise pour toi!

Happy: NATSU T'ES LE MEILLEURE AMIE DU MONDE!

Les témoins eurent un sourire en voyant les deux amis se réconciliée Lucy entendit l'agitation et les rejoins, alors que la photo reste sur la table souvenir d'un passé lointain.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant la guerre contre les Phantom Lords va débuter dans le prochain chapitre "Phantom Lord"** **, pensez à laissez des review sa me ferait énormément plaisir.**


	20. Chapitre 20: Phantom Lord

**Suite de l'arc Phantom Lord cette fois la querelle avec les Phantom Lord va commencer avec en plus l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage.**

* * *

Chapitre 20: Phantom Lord.

A Magnolia l'équipe de Natsu composé de lui, Yuden, Lucy, Grey, Aline, Erza et Nala reviennent heureux.

Natsu: Ha ha encore une affaire rondement mener.

Happy: Ouais notre client était aux anges!

Grey: Heureusement qu'on a était là.

Yuden: Dis donc c'est vous qui vous vous êtes incrusté dans notre mission sans nous le demander!

Aline: Parce qu'on savait que sans nous vous auriez raser la moitié de la ville!

Grey: En plus vous auriez pas eu la carrure pour la faire seule!

Natsu et Grey se provoquent.

Natsu: Dis donc gros naze! Tu veux que je te montres si il on a pas la carrure!

Grey: Quoi tu veux te battre?

Erza les séparent de manière brutale.

Erza: Sa suffit les garçon! Grey tes vêtements!

Grey: Oh non sa recommence!

Chibi: J'ai une question Natsu et Yuden sont à moitié torse nue pourquoi elle leurs dit rien?

Lucy: Dites j'ai une question cette mission était facile alors pourquoi vous êtes venue vous incrustez dans une mission que je voulais faire seule?

Aline: Ben disons qu'on est une équipe pas vrai?

Lucy vit alors le groupe lui lancer un sourire Chibi vole vers elle.

Chibi: Dis sa te déranges pas de faire partit de notre équipe?

Lucy: Non pas du tout!

Aline: C'est vrai que sans une touche de féminité ces trois là auraient vite fait de provoquer une catastrophe!

Yuden: Hé oh je peux savoir ce que t'entends par là?!

Aline se tourne vers lui.

Aline: Disons que toi et Natsu avaient une fâcheuse tendance à tout détruire sur votre passages!

Yuden: Ah oui dis celle qui m'a presque touché avec son sort de glace!

Aline: Si t'étais moins lourdaud et plus rapide sa serait pas arrivé!

Yuden: Moi lourdaud !

Nala: Aline, Yuden vous allez pas commencez vous aussi!

Les habitants de la ville observent le groupe de mage chuchotant dans leurs coins, les concernées les regardent bizarrement inquiets.

Chibi: Dites c'est moi où bien tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement?

Nala: C'est pas normal il a du...

Elle s'arrête nette et regardant en direction de la guilde ses compagnons firent de même ils virent quelque chose enfoncé dans le bâtiment.

Nala: C'est quoi ça!

Erza: La guilde quelque chose ne tourne pas rond!

Ils s'approchent et virent alors le carnage de gigantesque pilonne d'acier était enfoncer dans la façade de la guilde, en plus que les vitres laissait s'échapper de l'eau qui inonder le bâtiment un geysers d'eau s'échapper du toit les mages de Fairy Tail était surpris de ce carnage Natsu et Yuden eux étaient furieux.

Lucy: La guilde...

Yuden: Si on attrape les chiens qui ont fait ça!

Aline sert les poings furieuse.

Aline: Crois-moi ils vont nous le payer!

Mirajane arrive un regards désolée.

Mirajane: Ce sont les Phantom Lord...

Grey: Mirajane! T'es sûre de toi?

Natsu se tourne vers elle toujours furieux.

Natsu: C'est ces chiens qui ont fait ça!

Mirajane: Oui...ils nous ont attaqué sans qu'on est put faire quoi que ce soit!

Plus tard ils suivent Mirajane jusque dans les sous-sols ou tous les mages de Fairy Tail sont réunis, tous afficher un regards inquiets les Shadow Gear à une table sont tout aussi inquiets que les autres.

Jet: Sa fait longtemps que le courant passe mal avec eux mais là ils sont aller trop loin!

Droy: On finira par leurs faire regretter ce qu'ils ont fait.

Levy: Non dit pas ça on finira par déclencher une guerre et se blesser!

Lucy était inquiète en entendent les conversations ils virent Makarof sirotant sa bière.

Makarof: Ah vous voilà !

Erza: On vient d'arriver maître!

Makarof: Et toi ma petite Lucy sa c'est bien passer cette mission?

Lucy est surprise par les paroles du maître.

Lucy: Heu...oui...

Erza: Mais enfin...maître...

Yuden: Hé le vieux comment tu peux rester là à siroter ta bière! T'as vue ce que ces traîtres de Phantom Lord ont fait!

Makarof: Ah ça pas de quoi s'affoler.

Ils furent choqué des paroles de leurs maître visiblement bourré.

Aline: Attendez maître pas de quoi s'affoler vous avez vue dans quel états est la guilde!

Makarof: Boh trois fois rien on pourras reconstruire si sa amuse ces imbéciles de s'attaquer à un bâtiment vide.

Nala: Quoi un bâtiment vide?

Mirajane: Oui ils ont attendue la nuit tombé pour saccager la guilde...heureusement personne n'a était blessé.

Makarof: Raison de plus pour ne pas s'occuper d'eux...le sous-sols servira de QG le temps de réparer les dégâts.

Natsu fracasse une caisse.

Natsu: Je suis pas d'accord on se calmera pas avant de leur avoir flanqué une bonne raclée!

Makarof: Non la discussion est close on ne feras rien!

Natsu: Mais c'est pas juste!

Makarof: Natsu tu vas te calmer oui!

Il donne une tape sur les fesses de Lucy, Mirajane furieuse l'observe.

Lucy: Pourquoi sa doit tomber sur mes fesses?

Mirajane: Maître vous voulez que je me fâche!

Makarof se lève et s'en va.

Yuden: Hé !

Makarof: Une minute je dois aller au petit coin!

Les mages sont abattu du comportement de leur maître.

Grey: Mais enfin pourquoi ils prends le problème par dessus la jambe!

Mirajane: Grey...le maître est aussi dégoûter que nous par ce que les Phantom Lord ont fait...mais on y peut rien c'est comme ça. Vous savez que la guerre entre les guildes sont formellement interdites par le Conseil.

Natsu: MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE C'EST EUX QUI ONT COMMENCE!

Mirajane: Sa ne change rien...

Lucy elle est songeuse le soir en rentrant chez elle avec Plue elle réfléchit.

Lucy: Je n'imaginais pas que des guildes en voulait à Fairy Tail.

Plue: Poun poun!

Elle arrive chez elle et découvrit alors Grey; Aline, Erza, Nala, Natsu, Happy et Yuden. Les frères et sœurs Fullbuster et les jumelles Scarlett sirote une tasse de thé alors que Yuden attends prêts d'une fenêtre Natsu quand à lui est agenouillé au sol boudant.

Lucy: HEINS MAIS VOUS FAITES QUOI LA!

Elle lance sa valise sur Natsu grognon.

Lucy: Je parie que t'es derrière ça!

Aline: Non ne t'inquiète pas Lucy. Natsu n'y est pour rien.

Nala: En fait on pense que si les Phantom Lord sont en ville ils savent où on habite.

Grey: Ces lâches pourrait nous attaquer pendant qu'on dort.

Lucy: Quoi?!

Nala: Oui Mirajane pense que c'est plus sûre si nous restons en groupe.

Happy: T'en fais pas tous le monde à décider de faire la même chose.

Lucy fut calmé.

Lucy: Ah je vois...

Erza: Comme Natsu et Grey ont voulut veiller sur toi on a préférer les accompagner et les surveiller.

Lucy: Ah je vois...mais pourquoi vouloir venir chez moi?

Elle remarque ensuite Happy et Plue plus loin le chat bleu fouillant dans ses affaires et Plue mangeant une sucette.

Happy: Hé Lucy j'ai trouvé ton panier à linge!

Lucy: Toi pose ça sale matou et Plue qui t'as dit que tu pouvais prendre une sucette!

Natsu: HOUA Plue t'as trouvé une sucette passe m'en une !

Happy: Et les filles venez voir j'ai trouvé quelque chose!

Erza et Nala virent certains sous-vêtement de Lucy en rougissant, alors que Grey est allongé et Aline adossé à une chaise Yuden scrute toujours l'extérieur Natsu lui mange un sucette.

Erza: Mais comment tu peux porter ça sa couvre presque rien?

Lucy: Bon j'ai pas à vous dire de faire comme chez vous on dirait...

Elle remarque Yuden toujours à la fenêtre scrutant l'horizon.

Lucy: Yuden...Chibi n'est pas là?

Yuden: Non il c'est proposé d'aider Jet et Droy à raccompagner Levy. Je m'inquiète avec ces Phantom Lord en ville.

Lucy le vit a crans elle préfère le laisser seul.

Lucy: Bon je vais prendre ma douche...qui ira ensuite?

Erza: On aura qu'à aller en prendre une ensemble comme au bon vieux temps.

Lucy fut choqué Aline tomba de sa chaise alors que Natsu avale un bonbon durement, Yuden lui sua à grosse goutte.

Lucy: Attendez vous prenez vos douches ensemble!

Grey: Vaut mieux pas que tu connaisses les détails.

Lucy: Je vais essayer...

Plus loin en ville Levy marche avec Jet et Droy en direction de l amaison de la mage avec Chibi volant à ses côtés.

Jet: C'est pas sûre de marcher la nuit ici!

Levy: Vous en faites pas on est l'équipe des Shadow Gear!

Les deux sont sous le charme de Levy.

Droy: On te défendra Levy! Chibi sa ira tu peux y aller!

Chibi: D'accord Yuden doit s'inquiéter!

Il s'envole en direction de ses amis alors que dans l'ombre deux individus se mettent à sourire.

Individus 1: Je m'occupe du matou!

Sa main se charge d'eau qui fut projeter sur le chat hurlant à l'impact les mages se retournent en entendent ce cris.

Levy: Chibi!

L'autre fonce sur le groupe à vive allure alors que chez Lucy celle-ci sort de sa chambre, elle vit Natsu assoupie sur la table Yuden lui aussi endormie contre un mur. Grey lisant des feuilles alors que Nala est en pyjama rose, Aline elle est en sous-vêtement et dort paisiblement sur un matelas.

Lucy: Grey tu veux y aller ?

Grey: Ouais minute...

Erza: Transformation!

Lucy vit Erza revêtir son pyjama rose.

Lucy: Houa même pour se changer elle se transforme.

Un peu après ils sont tous installé Natsu s'étant réveiller avec Yuden.

Lucy: Dites vous savez pourquoi les Phantom Lord ont attaqué quelle mouche les a piqué?

Erza: Va savoir les rapports ont toujours était difficile entre nous, mais c'est la première fois qu'ils organise une attaque contre nous.

Natsu: Le vieux à la trouille ou quoi? On devrait aller les calmer une bonne fois pour toute.

Lucy: Mais attends tu dormais pas?

Aline: Pourquoi il aurait peur? C'est vrai après tout le maître est un des dix mages sacrées!

Lucy vit Grey des feuilles en main et s'approche.

Lucy: Hé attends tu lis quoi là rend-moi ça!

Elle lui prends rapidement des mains.

Grey: Allez soit sympa je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe après!

Lucy: Non je cèderais pas j'ai promis à Levy qu'elle serait la première à lire!

Erza tend sa main.

Lucy: Non même vous les filles désolée j'ai promis...mais dites c'est quoi les Mages Sacrées?

Nala: C'est un titre honorifique que le Conseil donne aux Dix meilleurs mages du continent.

Lucy: Houa mais c'est génial!

Happy: Il paraît que le maître de Phatom Lord José en est un lui aussi!

Nala repense alors à Jycrain.

Nala: Ainsi que Jycrain.

Natsu frappe la table furieux.

Natsu: Moi je vous dit qu'il à la trouille! Il veu tpas y aller parce qu'ils sont plus nombreux que nous!

Lucy: Doucement...pas la peine de s'énerver.

Grey: T'y est pas il a pas peur.

Aline: Le maître n'as pas peur Natsu il sait qu'en cas de guerre sa peut prendre une tournure catastrophique!

Lucy: Quoi...ils sont si fort que ça?

Yuden sort de son sommeil en riant.

Yuden: Quoi non y'a rien que des bouseux là-haut. On en ferait qu'une bouché!

Erza: Détrompe-toi en cas de guerre on finirait à coup sûre par s'entre-tuer! On dit que le maître José est un dit Mage Sacré et qu'il est aussi fort que Makarof. Sans oublier la bande des Quatres Eléments des mages pouvant accomplir des S Quest. Mais c'est Gajil le Dragon d'acier et Kai le Dragon d'eau qui posent le plus de problèmes, on pense que ce sont eux qui ont organisé l'attaque du QG. Ce sont des Chasseurs de Dragons!

Lucy: QUOI! Des Chasseurs de Dragons mais je croyais qu'il y avait qu'Yuden et Natsu!

Yuden et Natsu détournent le regards.

Lucy: Alors...sa veut dire qu'il mange...de l'acier et de l'eau ces types?

Autre part dans le sombre repaires des Phantom Lord les mages de cette guilde jubile en riant, à une table deux mages sont en trains de manger l'un d'eux mange diverses choses en acier alors que l'autre savoure un verre remplie d'eau ainsi qu'une assiette remplie de poisson. Un mage arrive les narguer.

Mage: Alors Gajeel il paraît que t'as fait du grabuge avec Kai chez Fairy Tail! Sa leurs feras les pieds tiens !

Gajeel furieux lui envoi son poings transformer en pilonne en acier dans la figure faisant rire les autres mages.

Gajeel: Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on aimait pas être déranger en pleins repas!

Kai sourit et se lève pour entrer dans la lumière des torches il était aussi grands que Gajeel en plus costaud ses cheveux bleus en cascade reflètent la couleurs de ses yeux d'un bleus océan il y avait deux mèche blanche qui tombe sur son front, il portait un long manteau bleu et un collier avec une sorte d'écaille bleu qui semblait refléter de l'eau.

Kai: T'es qu'un pauvre minable c'est pas difficile de faire peur à ces chochottes!

Voix: Vous avez mis le feu au poudre!

Ils virent plus haut le maître de Phantom Lord arriver dans son chapeau pointue et son sourire carnassier.

José: Bien je suis fière de vous.

Gajeel: Vous inquiétez pas maître on c'est pas arrêter là. Comme on savait que ç aallait pas faire réagir ces tocard on leur à laisser un cadeau qui devrai tles aidez à réagir.

José: Bien très bien mais faites attention de ne pas tuer la cible par erreur sa serait regrettable de perdre la prime.

Kai: En fait maître vous avez reçu mon petit cadeau?

José: Oui je l'ai envoyé dans nos cachots.

Les deux eurent un sourire carnassier alors que le lendemain dans le parc de Magnolia une foule était rassemblé devant un grand chêne, l'équipe de Natsu arrivent à ce moment.

Erza: Ecartez-vous nous sommes de la guilde.

Ils virent alors l'horrible scène sous leurs yeux l'équipe des Shadow Gears crucifiées sur l'arbre des menotte d'acier les retenaient prisonniers, ils étaient en salle états et était trempée jusqu'aux os des gouttes tombent au sol se mélangeant au sang coulant des blessures sur le ventre de Reby était dessiné le symbole des Phantom Lord. En voyant ça les mages furent choqué sauf Natsu et Yuden qui étaient furieux.

Grey: JET! DROY!

Lucy et Aline: LEVY!

Yuden ne voyant pas Chibi en vint à la conclusion.

Yuden: Ces chiens...ils ont prit Chibi!

Makarof arrive et vit alors le triste spectacle devant lui ses "enfants" souffrants, il vit alors les filles se retourner des larmes dans le coins des yeux.

Erza: Maître...ils ont kidnappé...Chibi...

Makarof: Je veux bien pardonnez que l'on détruise notre vieil cantine...mais là! Quel genre de père peut rester les bras croisé en regardant ses enfants souffrir!

Il détruit son bâton et son aura commence à se dégager, Lucy est effrayée.

Makarof: C'est la guerre qu'ils veulent ils vont l'avoir!

Plus tard Lucy est à l'hôpital avec les blessées elle vit Levy allongé sur le lit avec Jet et Droy plus loin, elle se rappelle de sa rencontre avec la jeune mage.

 _'Flash-back'_

 _Lucy regarde Grey et Natsu se battre une nouvelle fois plus loin._

 _Voix: Hé toi...tu t'appelles Lucy!_

 _Elle vit Levy avec Jet et Droy souriant._

 _Lucy: Heu oui._

 _Levy: Enchanté moi c'est Levy. Levy Macgarden. Voici mes compagnons Jet et Droy!_

 _Jet: Enchanté Lucy!_

 _Droy: Bienvenu à Fairy Tail!_

 _Lucy: Merci._

 _Levy: Ensemble on forme le groupe des Shadow Gear! Mais dis-moi on m'a dit que tu écrivais un livre?_

 _Lucy fut surprise._

 _Lucy: C'est que..._

 _Levy: J'adore les livres dis tu me laisseras le lire la première?_

 _Elle vit le sourire sur le visage de Levy et lui rendit._

 _Lucy: Avec plaisir Levy._

 _Levy: C'est génial merci Lucy!_

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Lucy: Levy...tu...tu as tend fait pour moi...je l'oublierais jamais...

Elle vit son amie inconsciente et mal en point elle se met à pleurer.

Lucy: Ils vont me le payer!

Plus loin dans la ville d'Ork se trouve l'auberge des Phantom Lord où à l'intérieur l'ambiance est agitée.

Mage: Vous avez appris la nouvelle paraît que Gajeel et Kai ont rendu visite à Fairy Tail et ils auraient dégommé 3 de leurs propres mains!

Mage: Paraît aussi qu'ils ont saccagé leurs guilde et kidnapper un chat bleu.

Des mages se dirige vers la porte principal.

Mage: Bon on va y aller qui c'est nous aussi on pourra dire bonjours à ces petites fées?

Soudain la porte explosa et un mage s'écrase contre l'enseigne les autres mages virent alors à leurs portes Yuden et Natsu furieux, et tous les autres mages de Fairy Tail juste derrière.

Makarof: Venez vous emprendre aux mages de Fairy Tail!

Les mages hurlent de colère avant que ceux de Phantom Lord ne se dirige vers eux Yuden charge ses bras de feux et les déblaient de son chemin la rage se lisant dans son regard.

Yuden: Bande d'enfoirée! Où vous avez emmener CHIBI! VENEZ JE VOUS ATTENDS!

Les autres mages de Fairy Tail foncent dans la mélée.

Wakaba: Sa vas saignez les gars!

La bataille commence dans la salle des Phantoms Lord

Arzak: Pistolet magique!

Il frappe plusieurs cible à la suite un mage se glisse dans son dos.

Mage: Tu vas souffrir...

Il se prend un tir de Biska poster en hauteur.

Arzak: Merci Biska!

Biska: De rien fait plus attention Arzak. Tir à tête chercheuse!

Elle tire et touche plusieurs mage ciblé alors que des mages s'approche de Makarof celui-ci se transforme en géant et écrase ses adversaires.

Mage: C'est...c'est quoi ce monstre!

Makarof: Il ne fallait pas vous en prendre à mes protéger! C'est l'heure des représailles vous ne pouvez plus vous cachez derrière les lois humaines!

Mage: Mais il est balèze ce type et ces hommes nous donne aussi du fil à retordre! C'est ça les mages de Fairy Tail!

Les sœurs Scarlett tranchent les mages de Phantom Lord alors que les mages s'approche d'Happy.

Mage: Un chat attrapez-le!

Happy: Oui approchez!

Il les esquive et les attaques avec des poissons.

Happy: Moi aussi je suis un mage sa dérange quelqu'un que je sois un chat?

Mage: Non pas du tout...

Readers dessine des animaux sur son ventre.

Readers: Picto-magie! Bêbête sauvage enragé!

Lucky prépare son attaque.

Lucky: Modelage du bois le barrage des amours honteux!

Elle déploie des sculptures de bois frappant les mages de Phantom Lord.

Mage: Mais c'est quoi cette attaque!

Macao: Filet violet!

Il maintient prisonniers les mags de Phantom Lord.

Macao: Wakaba!

Wakaba: Je m'en occupe goûter à mon jet de fumé!

Il assome tous les mages retenue alors que Makarof s'occupe de plusieurs mage en hurlant de rage.

Makarof: José! Sort de ta cachette!

Nala elle élimine d'autres mage avec ses épées.

Nala: Dites-moi où ils sont ! Dites-moi où se trouve Gajeel et Kai!

Erza élimine un mage attaquant sa sœur par derrière.

Erza: Et la bande des Quatre Eléments!

Plus haut sur les poutres les deux Chasseurs de Dragons observent la bataille.

Gajeel: Voilà donc la fameuse Titania et sa sœur!

Kai: Par contre je ne vois pas Mystgun, Luxus et Angel! Ils nous prennent pour des amateurs, et son tombé dans le piège de maître José!

A Magnolia Lucy est seule dans les rues et rentre chez elle avec des courses.

Lucy: Ils m'ont laissé toute seule ici...mais j'espère qu'ils vont bien et que Chibi n'as rien...

Elle vit alors la pluie se mettre à tomber d'un coup elle vit alors devant elle une fille tenant un parapluie s'approcher, elle porter un manteau bleus et un bonnet elle avait des cheveux bleus et le regards calme.

Fille: Flic flac floc.

Lucy: Qui c'est-elle...

Fille: Je m'appelle Jubia je suis une fille de la pluie...et toi quelle fille es-tu?

Lucy fut surprise.

Lucy: Heu moi...une fille normal rien d'important.

Lucy était morte de peur en voyant la jeune femme.

Jubia: Bien alors Jubia va continuer son chemin. Flic flac floc.

Elle s'en va mais une voix s'élève de nul part en même temps que le sol devant Lucy.

Voix: Oh non non non.

Lucy vit alors un homme très maigre s'élever du sol avec des cheveux vert et un costard marron.

Homme: L'heure n'est pas au adieux mais laissez moi vous dire hello!

Ils parlaient avec un accent anglais qui déconcerte Lucy.

Lucy: Génial encore un barjot!

Homme: Voyons Jubia n'avez-vous pas honte de laisser votre mission?

Jubia: Mister Sol?

Mister Sol: Voyez-vous mon monocle peut voir la vérité et il m'indique que cette fille est la targette que nous cherchions!

Jubia: Voyez-vous ça!

Lucy: Target...la cible! Vous appartenez aux Phantom Lord!

Mister: Congratulation demoiselle je suis Mister Sol et voici Jubia nous appartenons aux Quatre Eléments!

Lucy: Sale...

Elle allait dégainer ses clés mais elle fut enfermé dans une bulle d'eau et laisse tomber ses clés.

Lucy: Non mes clés!

Jubia: Désolée mais on nous a engagé pour vous ramenez auprès de notre employeur!

Lucy: Hein quoi?

Mister: N'ayez crainte vous allez retrouver l'un de vos amis que nos camarades ont capturé!

Lucy fut choqué alors qu'elle fut emmener par les mages de Phantom Lord chez eux justement les mages de Fairy Tail combattent sans relâche. Aline déploie ses épées frappants les mages de Phantom Lord.

Aline: Venez pauvre lâche! Vous ne méritez même pas qu'on vous appelle une guilde!

Un mage se glisse dans son dos mais Yuden d'un coup de poings l'envoi à travers une vitre.

Aline: Merci Yuden!

Yuden: De rien...maintenant vous allez me dire où est Chibi!

Mage de Feu: Bouffez ça!

Yuden et Natsu absorbe les flammes en souriant.

Natsu: Pas mal ses flammes.

Ils furent choqué.

Mage: Il a bouffé nos flammes! Ce sont aussi des Chasseurs de Dragons ces mecs?!

Grey: Geysers de Glace!

Il congèle les mages de Phantom Lord et rejoins Natsu.

Grey: Bien joué tronche de cake!

Natsu: Toi aussi le pervers!

Erza et Nala virent Makarof grimper les marches en direction de l'étage.

Erza: Maître?

Makarof: Je m'occupe de l'étage pour trouvez José! Occupez-vous d'eux!

Nala: Bien.

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons virent Makarof s'en aller en assommant plusieurs mages l'attaquent.

Kai: Ah voilà que le plus dangereux quitte la scène à nous Gajeel!

Gajeel: Ouais montrons notre puissance à ces tocards de Fairy Tail!

Il saute avec son acolytes prêts à en découdre avec les mages de Fairy Tail, alors que le destin de Lucy était entre les mains de Phantom Lord.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre et introduction de Kai le nouveau Chasseur de Dragon d'eau pour connaître la suite dans le prochain chapitre "Lucy Heartfilia" pensez à laissez vos review comme toujours sa me ferait plaisir. Je compte introduire par la suite d'autres nouveau personnage.**


	21. Chapitre 21: Lucy Heartfilia

**Suite de l'arc Phantom Lord cette fois la guilde va devoir faire face à un situation critique alors que Yuden et Natsu compte bien secourir leurs amies prisonniers de Phantom Lord.**

* * *

Chapitre 21: Lucy Heartfilia.

Au sous-sols de la guilde Mirajane reste silencieuse et déboussolé de la situation à laquelle Fairy Tail fait face, tous les mages sont encore en plein conflit avec les Phantom Lord.

Elfman: Venez vous battre si vous êtes des hommes!

Il transforme son bras pour celui d'un lézard et s'occupe de plusieurs ennemies.

Mage: C'est Elfman! L'un des mages les plus fort de Fairy Tail!

Aline elle déploie sa magie de glace contre ceux de Phantom Lord.

Aline: Epée de Glace!

Elle frappe de plein fouet les mages alors que ses amis suivent le mouvement.

Loki: Bague magique Tornade!

Cana sort ses cartes.

Cana: Magie des cartes! L'éclair, la Tour inversé et les Amants!

Une puissante magie frappe la zone ou se trouve les mages de Phantom Lord alors que Yuden vit quelque chose atterrirent sur la terrasse supérieur, tous les combattants tournent leurs regards vers Gajeel et Kai.

Erza: Les voilà...Gajeel Redfox le Chasseur de Dragon d'acier!

Nala: Et Kai Longvail le Chasseur de Dragon d'eau!

Gajeel: Alors les minables venez nous montrez que vous êtes pas des mauviettes!

Dans son dos Nab s'approche.

Nab: Sale ordure c'est vous qui avez attaqué Levy!

Mais Kai se poste devant lui.

Kai: Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Il crache une gerbe d'eau frappant Nab ainsi que les mages de Phantom Lord ce qui choque ceux de Fairy Tail.

Aline: L'ordure il s'attaque à ses propres alliées!

Kai lui fit un clin d'œil mais elle détourne le regard alors que Gajeel atterrit devant les mages.

Gajeel: Allez venez pauvre minable je suis Gajeel le Dragon d'acier venez essayer de me montrer votre force !

Elfman: Moi je suis un homme un vrai!

Il attaque Gajeel avec un poings fait de pierre mais le Chasseur de Dragon bloque son assaut.

Gajeel: Alors c'est toi Elfman.

Il l'attaque avec ses bras en pilonne et transforme son pieds et frappe Elfman qui bloque son attaque.

Gajeel: Houa t'es pas mauvais.

Elfman: J'estime qu'un homme se doit d'être fort!

Gajeel: Bien d'accord avec toi.

De son pieds sa jambe se dégage d'autres pilonne qui frappe tous les mages aux alentours même ceux de Phantom Lord.

Elfman: Ordure tu t'attaques à tes propres camarades!

Gajeel: Reste un peut concentré sur notre combat!

Kai arrive à ce moment son bras entourée d'eau et formant la patte d'un dragon il frappe Elfman l'envoyant en arrière mais Yuden arrive et s'appuie sur Elfman il donne alors un uppercut à Kai l'envoyant dans le bar de la salle. Gajeel déconcentrée ne vit pas Natsu arriver à la suite.

Natsu: GAJEEL!

Il le frappe et l'envoi rejoindre son partenaire.

Mage 1: Ils...ont envoyée Gajeel et Kai au tapis!

Mage 2: C'est la première fois que je vois ça!

Les deux Chasseur de Dragons font face à ceux de Fairy Tail furieux et du feu les entourent.

Natsu: On est les Chasseur de Dragon de Fairy Tail!

Yuden s'avance furieux des flammes solaire dans ses poings.

Yuden: On va vous faire payer pour tous vos crimes!

Natsu: Elfman on prends la relève.

Elfman: Hé sa se fait pas d'interrompre un combat d'homme!

Kai: Le duo de feu...intéressant. Griffe du Dragon d'eau!

Yuden bloque son assaut rapidement alors que Gajeel envoi transforme son bras.

Gajeel: Poing du Dragon d'acier!

Il envoit son attaque sur Yuden se le prenant mais Natsu arrive et envoi Gajeel dans le décors.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Profitant de l'inattention de son adversaire Yuden frappe Kai qui atterrit dans le bar une nouvelle fois, les autres mages sont gonflée à blocs de les voirs se défouler.

Wakaba: La fougue de la jeunesse!

Erza: Bien joué les garçons!

Elfman: Très bien je vous laisse gérer ce duel entre-homme mais à une condition je vous interdit de perdre !

Yuden: On comptait pas là-dessus.

Kai revient dans la bataille souriant suivie de Gajeel.

Kai: On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser mon pote.

Gajeel eu un sourire carnassier.

Gajeel: Alors allons-y! Lame du Dragon d'acier.

Il attaque alors Natsu bloquant son bras alors que Kai déploie ses griffes de Dragon d'eau.

Kai: Allez sort tes griffes le lézard!

Yuden déploie lui aussi des griffes fait de lave et de feu il attaque son adversaire, alors que Natsu retient le bras de Gajeel.

Gajeel: Ouais y'a pas à dire toi et ton frangin assurez.

Natsu: Sale ordure...c'est vous...vous qui avez attaqué notre QG...et fait du mal à Levy, Jet et Droy!

Gajeel le vit serrer son bras alors qu'il est entouré de flamme, Kai retient Yuden avec ses bras jouant à un bras de fer.

Yuden: Vous avez enlever Chibi!

Natsu et Yuden: Vous allez crever!

Il envoi Gajeel vers Kai qui l'esquive mais Yuden le frappe avec son poings le faisant reculer, Gajeel et lui sourirent en voyant la force de leurs adversaires.

Kai: Y'a pas à dire on va bien s'amuser avec vous...

Des secousses et des explosions sont sentit et entendu ils virent le plafonds se fissurer.

Grey: Hoho sa a commencé!

Loki: Le maître va se donner à fond...

Nala observe le plafonds une sueur froide la fait trembler.

Nala: Maître...bonne chance!

En haut José attends assis sur son trône alors qu'une aura lumineuse l'entoure José rit en voyant le maître de Fairy Tail qui détruisait tous sur son passage.

Makarof: José!

José: Quel bon vent t'amène ici?

Makarof: On peut savoir ce qui t'as prit espèce de fou! Explique-toi!

José restait calme devant la fureur de Makarof.

José: Je dois dire que notre dernière rencontre doit remonter à il y a six ans lors de cette réunion, je dois te présenter mes excuses je me suis laissez emporter j'avais un peut bue!

Makarof agrandit son poings et frappe José de pleins fouet provoquant un nuage de poussière.

Makarof: Je ne viens pas te parler du bon vieux temps l'heure est grave!

Il vit alors José rire et grésillé.

Makarof: Un hologramme?

José: Pauvre fou tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais me montrer face à toi maintenant!

Makarof observe le maître de Phantom Lord furieux.

Makarof: Pourquoi avoir fait toutes ces choses à mes enfants!

José se mit à rire et fait apparaître Lucy sous les yeux de Makarof.

José: A cause d'elle.

Makarof: Lucy! Que lui as-tu fais?

José: Tu me déçois Makarof tu n'as même pas deviner qui elle est vraiment!

Makarof observe José plongé dans un états de fureur intense.

Makarof: Si tu lui fais le moindre mal!

José: Pourquoi voudrais-je la blesser après tout elle est l'héritière de la famille Heartfilia!

Makarof fut surpris Heartfilia il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

Makarof: Heartfilia?

José: Oui vieux fou il s'agit d'une des famille les plus riches et les plus puissante de Fiore! Cette Lucy à fugué et notre client réclame à ce qu'on lui la rende.

Makarof furieux sert les poings.

Makarof: Lucy appartient à Fairy Tail!

José se mit alors à rire sous le regards de Makarof.

José: Je crains que ta guilde ne fasses plus long feu!

Dans le dos de Makarof apparaît un homme très grands avec un manteau vert et un chapeau de même couleurs, un bandeau recouvre ses yeux d'où sort quelque larmes.

Mage: Comme c'est triste.

Makarof surpris se retourne.

 _Makarof: Comment d'où il sort? Je ne l'ai pas sentit arriver!_

En bas le combat fait toujours autant rage entre les Chasseurs de Dragons détruisant une grande partie de l'auberge, ils virent alors le plafond se fissurer et tomber au sol quelqu'un les mages de Fairy Tail virent alors leurs maître Makarof paralyser le teint pâle.

 _Makarof: Que se passe t-il...je n'ai...plus de force...même...je n'ai plus de magie!_

Grey: Qu'est-ce que...

Nala sous le choc hurle à plein poumon.

Nala: MAÎTRE!

Elle le rejoins alors que Yuden vit cela et frappe de toute ses force Kai qui se sert de ses bras pour créer des tourbillons d'eau et se mettre en hauteur.

Kai: Raté!

Yuden: Sale ordure!

Le mage se met alors à pleurer;

Mage: Oh comme c'est triste...est-ce que ma douleur est liée à celle de la disparition d'un grand magicien!

Dans l'ombre José était accompagné du reste des Quatre Eléments.

José: Alya de l'air il peut aspirer la magie d'un mage voir il peut la détruire!

Makarof grognait alors que son états était inquiétant Kai vit alors arriver Gajeel.

Gajeel: Dommage je commencer à m'amuser.

Natsu lui est penché sur Makarof comme Aline et Nala lui tenant la main.

Nala: Maître...

Les mages de Phantom Lord se regardent.

Mage: hé leurs maître est KO! Profitons-en!

Mage 2: A L'ATTAQUE!

Ils foncent sur eux regonfler à blocs alors que Yuden les balaye de ses flammes avec Natsu.

Natsu: HE C'EST PAS FINIE!

Nala observe Kai perché avec Gajeel comme Yuden, Alya rejoins ses camardes.

Gajeel: Tient Alya t'es là apparemment t'as réussie le plans de maître José!

Alya: Oui comme c'est triste qu'un mage comme lui doivent disparaître...

Kai: Arrête de chialer...en faite cette Lucy?

Natsu et Yuden par leurs ouïe développer entendent la conversation.

Alya: Oui Jubia et Mister Sol l'ont capturé et emmener au QG avec l'autre prisonnier.

Yuden eu le sang qui ne fit qu'un tour en entendent les mages de Phantom Lord.

Yuden: BANDE DE LÂCHE RENDEZ NOUS CHIBI ET LUCY!

Gajeel souriait alors que les mages de Phantom Lord prennent le dessus sur ceux de Fairy Tail, Aline fut frappé par des sorts mais elle se relève et furieuse elle déploie sa glace.

Aline: Sale ordure...ANGE DE GLACE!

Sa magie frappe plusieurs mage de Phantom Lord les emprisonnant dans la glace, Kai vit de loin la mage de glace il sourit mais vit Yuden foncer sur lui mais fut repousser par Alya.

Alya: Comme c'est triste qu'un jeune aussi talentueux soit aussi têtue!

Kai: Allez désolée les nazes on se casse.

Ils disparaissent avec Alya alors que Erza et Nala voyaient leurs forces se faire battre par les Phantom Lord.

Erza: Pas le choix...

Erza balaye une larme qui c'était formé dans son oeil.

Erza: BATTEZ EN RETRAITE!

Grey fut choqué comme la plus part des mages blessé des combats.

grey: Pas question on va faire payer à ces chiens de...

Aline s'approche et pleure contre Grey;

Aline: Grey...on doit...on doit mettre le maître en sécurité...

Grey vit alors Nala porter Makarof délicatement elle aussi pleurer, il vit alors le regards insistant d'Erza et se résout.

Grey: OK...on fonce!

Ils partent tous sous le regards des Phantom Lord.

Mage 1: Ils s'en vont ! Achevons-les!

Ils leurs courent après l'un de leurs mages se fait attraper par le col il vit alors Natsu le retenir, celui-ci brûlant de rage la peur grimpe quand il vit Yuden arriver encore plus furieux que Natsu.

Natsu: Toi on a deux mots à te dire!

Mage 1: Ah...ah OK...d'accord...

Dehors les mages de Fairy Tail partent rapidement abattu et défait alors que plus haut les deux Chasseur de Dragons et Happy marche vers la montagne.

Mage: Je vous jure j'en sais rien...je sais pas...

Il fut entourée de flamme il hurle de douleur en sentant les flammes sur son corps, une fois stopper il vit le regards meurtrier des chasseurs de Dragons.

Natsu: Ecoute-moi bien t'as intérêt de nous dire où vous avez emmené nos amis pigé!

Mage: Mais j'en sais rien je vous jure...je la connais même pas votre nana!

Furieux Natsu l'enflamme encore mais s'arrête pour laisser Yuden l'attraper par le cou et le placer au-dessus du vide.

Yuden: Un conseil soit tu me dit ce qu'on veut savoir! Soit tu te transforme en tas de cendres et on te lâche dans ce trous pour que tes potes ne te retrouvent plus!

Happy: Ouais!

Mort de peur il tremble comme une feuille.

Mage: Mais j'en sais rien...je vous jure je sais rien.

Yuden: Bien alors on devrait se débarasser de lui t'en dit quoi?

Natsu fait apparaître ses flammes.

Natsu: OK pas de soucis...

Mage: Attendez! Notre QG il est au sommet par loin...ils les ont sûrement enfermé là-haut!

Yuden sourit et lance le mage au sol mort de peur il fut traîner par la jambe par Natsu.

Yuden: Ben tu vois quand tu veux!

Lucy elle se réveille dans une cellule les mains ligotées.

Lucy: Qu'est-ce que...où suis-je?

Voix: Lucy?!

Lucy vit alors Chibi plus loin quelques bleus sur son corps et trempé jusqu'aux os.

Lucy: CHIBI!

Elle sert l'exceed entre ses bras celui-ci pleurer contre elle.

Chibi: Yuden...Natsu ils sont où?

Lucy: Aucune idée...

Voix: Vos amis sont partit!

Ils virent alors à la porte de ce qui semble être un cachot le maître de Phantom Lord José, il entre dans la pièce en souriant.

Chibi: C'est le maître de Phantom Lord! José!

Lucy est choqué.

Lucy: Phantom Lord!

José: Je vois que tu me connais chaton!

Lucy: Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Pourquoi vous nous avez attaqué!

José: Pour faire court disons qu'on à un client qui souhaiterait te récupérer.

Lucy fut surprise elle réfléchit à qui pouvait bien vouloir la récupérer.

José: Vous ne voyez pas...Mademoiselle Heartfilia.

Lucy trembla alors elle observe alors José et comprit alors qui voulait absolument la retrouver, une image de son père lui arriva en tête grands sa moustache blonde et son costard brun l'air sévère.

Lucy: Non...

José: J'ai bien peur que si d'ici demain vous serez de retour chez vous et votre père me paiera gracieusement...

Chibi lui observait la scène inquiet.

Chibi: Lucy...

Lucy fut déboussolé tout ça était de sa faute: la guilde, Jet, Droy et Levy ainsi que Chibi ont souffert à cause d'elle et de sa fugue. Elle savait que son père allait la retrouver tôt ou tard.

José: Comme c'est triste papa remue ciel et terre pour retrouver sa fille...

Lucy elle observe José.

Lucy: Vous avez intérêt à me libérer!

José: Ah oui et pourquoi ferais-je cela?

Lucy: Je...je dois allez au toilette...

Chibi reste figée alors que José rit.

José: Mais oui les vieille ruse ne marche pas sur moi...

Lucy se tortille dans tous les sens.

Lucy: Mais je vous assure je dois...y aller...

José: Bien...

Il lui donne un sceau qui choc Lucy.

Lucy: C'EST UNE BLAGUE!

José: Les vieilles ruses ne marche pas sur moi si vous voulez vraiment vous n'avez que ce sceau!

Lucy: Bien...comme vous voulez...

Elle se place au-dessus du sceau ce qui choc José.

José: MAIS ELLE VA LE FAIRE!

José se détourne d'eux.

José: Heureusement je suis un vrai gentleman.

Lucy sourit à ce moment.

Lucy: LUCY KICK!

Elle frappe dans l'entre jambe de José qui hurle et s'effondre au sol souffrant, Chibi est gênée de la scène qu'il venait de voir.

Lucy: Salut allez Chibi viens!

Chibi: Mais Lucy je peux pas voler je suis trempé et j'ai froid.

Lucy: Viens pas grave on va...

Elle vit alors par la fenêtre un vide donnant sur la ville d'Ork et les environs elle calcula la hauteur et elle était sûre d'une chose si elle saute, elle est presque sûre de s'écraser au sol comme une crêpe. José se relève souffrant encore à son entre jambe.

José: Pauvre sotte...tôt ou tard...votre père finira par vous avoir...

Lucy se retourne et repense à son père et sa vie qui serait un enfers si jamais elle revenait vers lui, elle observe Chibi mort de peur.

Lucy: Chibi accroche-toi...

Chibi: Lucy...

Il s'accroche et elle saute du rebord sous les yeux de José avec Chibi accroché à elle, José s'effondre au sol souffrant alors que Lucy à les yeux clos et que Chibi est accroché à elle.

Chibi: Lucy...

Lucy: Je les aient entendue...NATSU!

Chibi: YUDEN!

En bas les deux Chasseur de Dragon arrivent et rattrapent les prisonniers sous les yeux d'Happy.

Happy: Jolie Natsu!

Happy vit alors Chibi qui vit Yuden des larmes aux yeux en le voyant.

Yuden: Chibi...

Chibi: YUDEN!

Il se cajole contre lui rassuré alors que Lucy elle est dans les bras de Natsu, elle sourit en le voyant.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: Tu sais Luce...y'a que Chibi qui peut voler...

Lucy rit avant qu'on ne défasse ses liens elle vit Yuden le poings enflammé.

Yuden: Allez on en profite!

Happy: Non Yuden on doit se replier!

Natsu: Quoi tu rigoles! Faut en profiter!

Happy: Mais Erza à dit qu'il faut se replier!

Natsu: Quoi pas question!

Happy: Mais Natsu...il y a beaucoup de blessé!

Yuden observe Chibi toujours trempé il vit aussi Lucy agenouillé.

Natsu: On s'en moque je vais leur rentrer dedans!

Happy: Nab à la bras fracturé!

Natsu: Nest est un bras cassé!

Happy: Macao est blessé lui aussi!

Natsu: Lui j'en parle pas c'est un vieux croulant!

Yuden: Lucy?

Ils virent Lucy se mettre à pleurer.

Lucy: Je suis désolée...tout est de ma faute...

Ils se regardent alors que Lucy se met à pleurer Chibi observe Natsu qui soupir.

Natsu: Bon OK retournons à la guilde Luce...

Lucy continue de pleurer mais se relève alors que du haut de la Tour José observe le groupe s'en aller il déploie alors sa puissance.

José: Sale peste tu ne perd rien pour attendre!

Natsu transporte Lucy sur ses épaules alors que Yuden transporte Chibi faisant route vers la guilde.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre et sauvetage de Chibi et Lucy dans le prochain Fairy Tail va devoir faire face sans Makarof à la guilde Phantom Lord et leur terrible engin de destruction rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre "Le canon Jupiter". Pensez à laissez vos reviews pour me faire part de votre opinion ^_^.**


	22. Chapitre 22: Le Canon Jupiter

**Suite de l'arc Phantom Lord après une défaite cuisante face à Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail va devoir maintenant s'occuper de l'arme de destruction massive de Phantom Lord. Le Canon Jupiter.**

* * *

Chapitre 22: Le Canon Jupiter.

Dans la forêt Arzak et Biska sont chez Polyussica qui observent Makarof allongé dans son lit.

Polyussica: Vieux fou qu'est-ce que tu as encore essayé de faire...

Arzak: Pouvez-vous le soignez?

Polyussica furieuse les regarde.

Polyussica: Vous êtes encore là vous! Je croyais vous avoir dit de déguerpir!

Biska: Mais on a besoin de savoir...

Polyussica soupir.

Polyussica: Je ne sait pas son états est grave mais je peux le soigner, maintenant du vent!

Ils quittent la demeure de Polyussica.

Arzak: La vache quel caractère...

Biska: Retournons à la guilde...on doit s'organiser contre Phantom Lord.

A la guilde les mages de Fairy Tail étaient pour la plus part mal en point Nab avait le bras dans un bandage, Macao portait un cache-œil à son œil gauche. Dans un coin Lucy était assise sur une chaise déboussolée Grey, Elfman, Aline, Natsu et Yuden. Happy et Chibi attendez à leurs pieds. Macao et les autres étaient rassemblée autour d'une table.

Macao: Leurs quartier général est juste ici on pourrat leurs infligé de lourd dégâts par le Sud-ouest avec un sort à longue porté.

Wakaba charge de lacrima dans un grands sac alors que Macao tient un livre de magie.

Wakaba: Je fais pas deux fois la même erreurs je prend mes bombes lacrimas.

Macao: Apportez-moi les plus puissant bouqin de magie pour les mages porteur dépêchez-vous!

Grey vit Lucy déboussolée.

Grey: Hé Lucy sa vas?

Elle ne dit rien Aline s'agenouille devant elle.

Aline: Hé Lucy tu vas bien?

Lucy: Tout est ma faute.

Ils sont surpris de ses paroles.

Lucy: Mon père n'en a rien eu à faire pendant 1 ans et là tout à coup il sème le chaos et la destruction juste pour me retrouver...c'est tout simplement horrible!

Les mages ne savent pas quoi répliquer.

Lucy: Je vous demande pardon...

Natsu: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Luce t'as rien avoir là-dedans!

Lucy: Mais?

Elfman: Natsu à raison c'est ton père qui...

grey le regarde méchamment.

Grey: Mais tu vas te taire!

Elfman: Heu je veux dire...c'est les Phantom Lord qui ont causé tous ce bazar!

Natsu: Et puis tu veux que je te dises pour moi tu ressembles pas à une riche héritière...

Yuden: Pour nous tu es Lucy de Fairy Tail notre amie!

Lucy fut bouleversé mais heureuse et se met à pleurer alors que Cana jette ses cartes en l'air.

Cana: Impossible de localiser Mystgun! Et toi tu as put contacter Angel?

Mirajane: Non malheureusement elle ne répondait pas j'ai laissé un message sur sa lacrima...j'espère que Luxus pourra...

Le concerné apparait dans la lacrima.

 _Luxus: Mira. Qu'Est-ce qui ce passe encore?_

Mirajane: Luxus on a besoin de toi! La guilde est attaqué par les Phantom Lord plusieurs mages sont blessés.

 _Luxus: Qu'est ce que sa peut me faire? Si c'est minable de Phantom Lord arrivent à vous mettre une dérouillé faut se poser des questions!_

Mirajane furieuse sert le poings.

Mirajane: Luxus...le maître est blessé!

Luxus ne réagit pas pendant un quart de seconde avant de se mettre à rire.

 _Luxus: Alors le vieux à finalement trouver plus fort que lui! T'as pensé à joindre Angel?_

Mirajane: Oui mais elle ne répond pas...s'il te plaît Luxus...la guilde à besoin de toi!

 _Luxus: Hé oh moi j'ai rien avoir avec la querelle contre les Phantom Lord alors faudra vous débrouillez tous seul. A moins que le vieux se décide à prendre sa retraite et me laisser les commandes y'a pas moyen!_

Mirajane vit Luxus rire elle éclate la lacrima et se met à pleurer sous les yeux de Cana.

Cana: Mira?

Mirajane: Sa suffit...je dois me battre je ne peux plus resté sans rien faire!

Aline s'approche et entoure Mira de ses bras.

Aline: Sa ira Mira...on s'en sortira. On va s'occuper des Phantom Lord ensemble.

Mirajane fut rassuré sous les yeux des autres membres de la guilde. Dans les douches Erza et Nala sont toutes les deux abattu par le bilan de l'attaque sur les Phantom Lord.

Erza: On a subie de lourd dégâts...

Elle repense aux blessé et à Makarof dans un état critique, elle vit sa sœur frappé le mur le fissurant mais elle saigne l'instant d'après des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Nala: Pourquoi...pourquoi je ne l'ai pas suivie...j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et...

Elle réconforte sa sœur pleurant contre elle la seule chose qu'elles peuvent faire maintenant c'est protéger la guilde. Une secousse les sortent de leurs léthargies les mages dans le sous-sols sentent des secousses et entendent un bruits lourds à l'extérieur.

Grey: C'est quoi encore ce cirque?

Arzak: VENEZ VOIR DEHORS VITE!

Tous le monde sort de la guilde et virent alors dans l'océan quelque chose qui les plongent dans une peur terrible, Erza et Nala sortant de la douche avec une serviette les entourant virent au loin la guilde des Phantom Lord marcher dans l'océan grâce à de gigantesque pieds mécanique.

Natsu: C'est quoi encore ce truc!

Loki: C'est les Phantom Lord!

La guilde mobile se pose devant celle de Fairy Tail, Erza est morte de peur comme Nala.

Erza: Qui aurait crût qu'ils déploieraient de tels méthodes!

A l'intérieur José est assis sur un trône dans une grande salle un sac de glaçon sur son entre-jambe douloureux et un regards noir, autour de lui des mages manipules des sceaux magiques.

José: Déployer le Canon a convergence magique Jupiter! Tirez à mon signal!

La façade de la guilde de Phantom Lord s'ouvre laissant apparaître un gigantesque canon qui pointe sur la guilde, une énergie noir se rassemble au bouts Erza choqué se retourne brusquement.

Erza: Reculez ils font bientôt faire feux!

José: Éliminez les !

Le Jupiter se prépare à faire feu Erza furieuse se poste devant et revêt son armure de Diamant un grosse armure grise et bleus avec de moitié de bouclier sur chaque bras, Nala compris alors l'idée de sa sœur.

Nala: ERZA!

Le canon tire et Erza créer une barrière avec ses bras stoppant le tir du Jupiter.

Yuden et Natsu: NON ERZA!

Ils sont retenus par Grey et Elfman.

Elfman: Non Natsu, Yuden vous allez vous faire pulvérisez laisser là faire ce qu'elle à a faire.

Aline retient Nala en pleure.

Nala: ERZA!

Erza bloque le tire du Jupiter mais son armure explose la projetant au sol sa sœur coure vers elle complètement bouleversé, Erza avait reprit sa tenue normal une chemise blanche et une jupe bleu.

Nala: Erza...

Natsu et Yuden s'approche furieux et virent la guilde des Phantom Lord la voix de José s'élève dans l'air.

 _José: Makarof est KO et maintenant Erza ne vous sera plus d'un grand secoure._

Nala observe la guilde des Phantom Lord furieuse.

Nala: Sale ordure...

 _José: Livre-nous Lucy Heartifilia ou vous périrez tous!_

Arzak: Et puis quoi encore!

Bisca: On ne serait pas une vrai guilde si on vendait l'un de nos membres!

Macao: Lucy reste avec nous point final!

Lucy elle tremble de peur alors que tous les membres se mettent à hurler contre la guilde des Phantom Lord, elle voyait ses amis la défendre voulant la garder à leurs côtés. José de son côtés devient de plus en plus furieux.

José: Livre-la moi!

Lucy voyait tous ses amis protester furieusement contre José elle commence à trembler.

Lucy: Je ne...

Erza: JE PRÉFÈRE MOURIR QUE DE LIVREZ UNE AMIE ! ET C'EST PAREIL POUR LES AUTRES!

Lucy se met alors à pleurer de tous ses larmes alors que Natsu se lève furieux.

Natsu: C'EST NOTRE DERNIER MOTS TU PEUX ARRÊTEZ DE NOUS DEMANDEZ LUCY! TU VAS REGRETTE D'ÊTRE VENU ON VA T'EXPLOSER!

Yuden: On va réduire ta guilde en cendre et tu regretteras de t'en être prit à un membre de notre famille!

Lucy se met alors à pleurer fortement alors que José furieux hurle.

José: Bande de sale avortons vous allez regrettez amèrement de vouloir vous mesurez à un des Dix mages sacrées! Puisque c'est comme ça vous allez goutter au tir de mon précieux Canon Jupiter ! Il vous reste 15 minute avant le prochain tir!

Les mages de Fairy Tail eux restent sur place.

Cana: Ils vont recharger leurs canon!

Erza tente de se relever mais mais retombe rapidement au sol sa sœur et Mirajane reste à ses côtés.

Nala: Erza!

Grey observe la scène.

Grey: Erza!

Aline s'approche de lui.

Aline: Erza est très puissante mais c'est tout juste si elle a réussie à stopper le tir...

Ils entendent des bruits et virent de la base sortir des créature volante noir semblable à des ombres avec des bras terminé par des mains avec des doigts crochues chacun d'eux portait une cape avec l'emblème de Phantom Lord dessus, des milliers sortaient de la base de Phantom Lord et se dirige vers eux.

Grey: C'est quoi ces trucs!

José lui parlait de sa voix hautaine.

 _José: Bienvenu en enfer Fairy Tail vous avez deux choix soit être réduit en charpie par mon précieux canon Jupiter ou bien tomber sous les assauts de mes soldats!_

Les mages furent tous choqué sauf Cana.

Macao: Quoi ils sacrifieraient ses propres hommes!

Wakaba: Laisse tomber il doit divaguer!

Cana: Au contraire il est très sérieux!

Ils furent surpris alors que Cana voyait les soldat fantôme de José.

Cana: Ses sbires ne sont pas humains ce sont des ombres créer par José, donc il ne risque pas de blesser un seul de ses membres!

Arzak: OK et on fait comment pour les affronter?

Nala se lève furieuse en tenant la main de sa sœur affaiblit.

Nala: Le plus important c'est de s'occuper du Jupiter!

Natsu frappe son poings.

Natsu: Sa marche Yuden et moi on s'en charge 15 minute c'est largement suffisant!

Yuden: OK Happy! Chibi!

Ils courent et les deux exceeds attrapent leurs maîtres et s'envolent.

Happy: C'est partit!

Elfman, Grey et Aline suivent les deux frères.

Aline: Allez les mecs on attends pas ici que les choses se passe.

Cana elle sort ses cartes.

Cana: Nous on reste ici défendre la guilde!

Nala soulève sa sœur affaiblit inquiète.

Nala: Je prendrais soin de ma sœur...

Mirajane elle s'approche de Lucy.

Mirajane: Viens Lucy suis-moi.

Lucy suis Mirajane jusqu'à une carriole alors que les mages bombardent les sbires de José, Lucy vit Readers assis à l'avant de la carriole.

Mirajane: Readers va te conduire à une planque on va rester ici pour s'occupez des Phantom Lord.

Lucy: Attends...c'est ma faute je dois vous aidez...

Mirajane sourit à la jeune magicienne.

Mirajane: Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas ta faute...on va se charger d'eux toi reste en sécurité.

Lucy grimpe dans la carriole qui s'en va alors que Mirajane se transforme pour prendre l'apparence de Lucy.

 _Mirajane: Yuden...Natsu vous êtes nos seules espoirs._

Dans le ciel Yuden et Natsu arrivent à porter du Canon.

Yuden: OK Poings d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Ils frappent le canon en parfaite synchronisation mais celui-ci était intacte à la moindre de leurs attaques.

Natsu: La vache c'est dure ce truc...

Yuden: Et on a pas le temps de le cogner jusqu'à le cabosser...Natsu on devrait le détruire de l'intérieur!

Natsu: Quoi?

Happy: Il a raison la source d'énergie du Jupiter doit se trouver à l'intérieur, si on la détruit...

Chibi: On détruit le canon.

Natsu eu un sourire sadique.

Natsu: Génial on en profitera pour tous démolir!

Sur la terre ferme les mages affrontent les ombres flottantes autour d'eux l'une d'elle traverse Wakaba qui se sentit faible.

Wakaba: Oh qu'est-ce que...je me sens tout bizarre...

Il se met à genoux.

Macao: Wakaba!

Il se fait lui aussi traversé et se met à genoux épuisé.

Macao: C'est quoi ces machins...je me sens bizarre...

Cana détruit des ombres fonçant sur eux Arzak et Bisca balayent les ombres avec leurs armes.

Cana: Faites gaffes ses trucs pompent votre énergies!

Ils virent les ombres réapparaître.

Cana: Manquait plus que ça dés qu'on en pulvérise y'en a d'autres qui apparaissent...

Natsu et Yuden passent par l'embouchure du canon et arrivent dans une grande salle avec une gigantesque lacrima grise entourée de quatre autres lacrima de différentes couleurs une bleu, une rouge, une verte et une marron. Les lacrimas se parcours d'électricité qu'elle renvoi sur la lacrima grise.

Natsu: La vache c'est ça leurs sources d'énergie.

Yuden: Dépêchons de la pulvériser...

Voix: Pas si vite!

Ils virent de l'ombre sortir un mage dans un kimono rouge ses cheveux noir et blancs sont nouées une épée est attaché.

Yuden: C'est qui ce mec?

Totomaru: Suis-je bête. Je me présente je suis Totomaru l'un des Quatre Eléments!

Chbi: Un des Quatre Eléments!

Totomaru: Exacte je...

Natsu fonce sur lui le poing enflamme.

Natsu: On s'en cogne!

Il arrive à proximité du mage mais son poings le frappe en plein visage.

Happy: Natsu!

Yuden: Hé Natsu qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Natsu se cogne dessus sans rien comprendre.

Natsu: Ben je sais pas moi je...peux pas me contrôler!

Totomaru: Idiots je suis un maître dans le maniement du feu!

Yuden: Le feu! Mauvaise pioche moi je contrôle le feu Solaire! Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il crache une gerbe de flamme que Totomaru dévie sur Natsu qui se la prends et atterrit au sol, Yuden fut surpris avant de voir son jets de flamme se diriger sur lui et le percuter l'envoyant au sol.

Totomaru: Pauvre idiots je contrôle n'importe quelle flamme, vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi!

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons se relève Happy et Chibi les rejoignent.

Happy: Vous allez biens?

Yuden: Ouais...vous trouvez un moyen de vous charger des lacrimas, nous on s'occupe de lui.

Totomaru: Même à vous deux vous n'avez aucune chance abandonnez!

Natsu eu un sourire carnassier.

Natsu: Se rendre jamais! On va t'exploser toi et ta guilde pour ce que vous avez osez faire à Lucy, au vieux, à Erza, à Jet, Droy et Levy!

Il fonce sur lui comme Yuden mais il sourit et tends son bras puis Yuden frappe Natsu sans avertissement, le Chasseur de Dragon atterrit au sol et se relève furieux.

Natsu: T'es dingue pourquoi tu m'as frappé?!

Yuden: Mais c'est pas moi...je contrôle plus rien...

Totomaru: Je contrôle les flammes des utilisateurs et les retourne contre eux!

Yuden fonce sur Natsu qui bloque son assaut avant de reculer Yuden fait dispaître ses flammes et observe Totomaru.

Totomaru: Si vous comptez détruire le Jupiter je vous conseille de vous dépêchez, il reste moins de 15 minute avant le prochain tir après ça sa sera finit de Fairy Tail!

Les deux Chasseur de Dragons serrent les poings en voyant l'adversaire redoutable face à eux, Loki lui observe la direction par laquelle Lucy est partit il eu un frisson lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale.

Loki: Lucy...

Il suit alors la carriole sentant un mauvais présage alors que dans la salle des lacrimas du canon Jupiter, Natsu et Yuden fonds face à Totomaru capable de les retourner contre eux.

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant Natsu et Yuden devront éliminer Totomaru et s'occuper du Canon Jupiter pour mettre fin à la menace pesant sur leurs guilde dans le prochain chapitre "15 minute". Continuer de laissez commentaires sa me fait plaisir ;)**


	23. Chapitre 23: 15 Minute

**Suite de l'arc Phantom Lord où Yuden et Natsu doivent affronter Totomaru pour stopper le Canon Jupiter.**

* * *

Chapitre 23: 15 minute.

Dans la salle des lacrimas Yuden et Natsu font toujours face à Totomaru alors que l'ordinateur de de contrôle des Phantom Lords continue de faire le décompte.

Ordinateur: H -4 minute.

Yuden: 4 minute faut qu'on se dépêchent Natsu!

Totomaru: Pour ça faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps Blue Fire!

Il envoi une gerbe de flamme bleu sur Natsu qui les avalent d'un seul coup, il rit après les avoirs avaler.

Natsu: Et la vache c'est froid ce trucs j'ai jamais mangé ce genre de flamme.

Totomaru: Ah je vois vous êtes les Chasseurs de Dragons dont j'ai entendu parler désolée de vous décevoir mais malheureusement ce combat ne mènera nul part et risque de s'éterniser!

Yuden: Ah ouais...bouffe ça! Hurlement...

Totomaru se met en position en souriant.

Totomaru: Qu'importe j'arrêterais ton attaque et...

Yuden: Du Dragon de bave!

Il se met à lui cracher dessus faisant éclater de rire Natsu et mettant Totomaru en colère.

Totomaru: C'est dégoûtant!

Natsu: Oh la vache je l'ai pas vue venir!

Totomaru: Vous trouvez ça drôle! Orange Fire!

Natsu: T'as pas comprit on va te les bouffer tes flammes!

Il les aspire mais hurle en se traînant au sol.

Natsu: AH MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE ODEUR C'EST HORRIBLE!

Yuden: Natsu?!

Totomaru: C'est l'odeur de lait écaillé!

Natsu se cogne contre Totomaru comme il le ferait avec Grey.

Natsu: T'es qu'un gros dégueulasse!

Totomaru: Plein toi chez ton frangin c'est lui qui a commencer!

Yuden vit alors l'électricité parcourir les lacrimas, il sert les poings et fonce une nouvelle fois sur Totomaru.

Totomaru: C'est inutile Chasseur de Dragon! Je contrôle chacun de tes mouvements!

Il fut projeter contre un pilier alors que Totomaru esquive un assaut de Natsu.

Totomaru: Gold Fire!

Natsu fut frappé par ses flammes et projeter au sol parcourut d'électricité.

Totomaru: Toujours efficace mes flammes électrique!

 _Voix: H -2 minute!_

Happy et Chibi paniquent alors que les éclairs frappent la lacrimas Yuden et Natsu observant leurs adversaire.

Totomaru: C'est finie Fairy Tail!

Happy tire la figure de Natsu.

Happy: NATSU!

Natsu fonce les poings en avant et attaque Totomaru celui-ci l'esquive rapidement.

Totomaru: Oh je vois tu veux te battre sans magie alors une chance que j'ai ça!

Il dégaine un petit sabre et fonce sur Natsu qui esquive ses assauts Yuden, lui le rejoins et tente de toucher Totomaru.

Totomaru: Red Fire!

Il propulse Yuden en arrière qui revient vite dans le combat la lame érafle sa joue laissant une entaille de laquelle coule du sang, Natsu voyant son frère blessé entre dans une rage pure.

Natsu: Sale ordure t'as blessé mon frangin!

Il frappe la lame de l'épée avec son poings la propulsant en l'air et l'envoyant s'incruster dans la grosse lacrimas, Natsu sourit comme Yuden.

Yuden: OK si on réchauffait un peu l'atmosphère!

Il charge ses flammes dans ses mains comme Natsu, Totomaru se mit à rire en les voyants.

Totomaru: Vous comprendrez jamais hein je peux contrôler vos flammes et en faire ce que je veux!

Il tends son bras vers Yuden puis vers Natsu qui rassemble ses flammes, alors que les éclairs charge encore plus la lacrimas.

 _Voix: H -1 minute!_

Happy: VITE!

Chibi: IL VA TIRER!

Totomaru n'arrive pas à manipuler les flammes de Natsu ni celle de Yuden, il fut choqué en voyant ça.

Totomaru: Impossible je peux contrôler vos flammes...pourquoi elle refuse de bouger!

Natsu: On te laissera pas toucher à nos flammes! ELLES SONT A NOUS!

Il envoie ses flammes que Totomaru esquive d'un bond en riant.

Totomaru: Si tu sais pas viser!

Les flammes se dirigent vers l'épée enfoncer dans la lacrimas charger, Totomaru blêmit en voyant ça.

Natsu: Parce que tu crois que je te visais toi!

Totomaru vit Yuden son poings charger de feu foncer sur lui.

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire !

D'un coup il le projette contre un mur alors que les flammes de Natsu enfonce l'épée encore plus dans la lacrimas complètement charger mais qui se fissura, elle tombe en morceau alors que dehors les autres mages virent le Canon Jupiter exploser offrant un sourire aux mages.

Canna: Ils ont réussies! Ils ont détruit le Jupiter!

Ils hurlent de joie alors que Natsu et Yuden se tapent le poings, alors que Chibi et Yuden expire soulagé.

Chibi: J'ai eu peur.

Happy: Ouais moi aussi!

Voix: Comment vous avez fait?

Ils virent Totomaru arriver légèrement blessé du coup porter par Yuden.

Totomaru: Votre pouvoir est incroyable!

Natsu: On va t'expliquer faut pas forcer les flammes à faire ce qu'on veux c'est impossible!

Yuden: Elles ne t'obéissent que si ta volonté viens du fond du coeur!

Happy observe Chibi.

Happy: J'ai comprit fallait battre ce type pour pouvoir détruire la lacrimas...maintenant que le canon est en morceau la guilde ne risque plus rien.

Chibi: Par contre on a un peut paniquer.

Ils se mettent à rire alors que Canna sort ses cartes souriante alors que Mirajanne observe l'extérieur avec Erza toujours allongée, Nala observant sa sœur complètement épuisé et blessé de sa tentative d'arrêter le Jupiter.

Mirajane: On dirait que Natsu et Yuden ont réussie à détruire le Jupiter...

Elle vit Nala avoir un léger sourire sur son visage elle s'approche d'elle inquiète.

Nala: J'ai toujours...vue ma sœur comme forte...aujourd'hui elle m'a prouvé que sa détermination peut soulever des montagnes.

Mirajane: Nala...tu es aussi une mage incroyable. Sans toi la guilde serait tomber depuis longtemps...

Nala: Oui...mais je ne suis que l'ombre de ma soeur...elle a toujours était la première à agir. Moi je ne fait que la suivre en vérité. Je suis un poids...

Mirajane: Pas du tout Nala...regarde dehors...nos amis combattent pour permettre à notre guilde de subsister.

Nala eu une larme perlant sur sa joue elle se relève déterminer.

Nala: Je vais leurs faire payer ça!

Dans le QG des Phantom Lords José sert les poings.

José: C'est crétins commencent à prendre la grosse tête, réveillez le géant!

Mage: Bien maître.

Dehors les mages commencent à voir le QG des Phantoms Lord modifier sa structure.

Wakaba: Quoi encore!

A l'intérieur les mages sont sur le point de se battre quand ils sentent les secousses.

Yuden: Hé c'est quoi ce délire?

Totomaru fut surpris de sentir ses secousses et se mit à rire.

Totomaru: Alors ils ont décider de réveiller le géant! Vous êtes fichues Fairy Tail!

Il vit alors les deux Chasseurs de Dragons allonger malade, les deux exceeds en trains de les secouer.

Happy: Natsu! Reprends-toi!

Dehors tous le monde vit le géant désormais debout face aux mage de Fairy Tail horrifiées.

Cana: C'est quoi encore que ce truc?

Laki: On dirait un géant...

Les ombres rassemblées autour du Géant de Phantom Lord commence à doucement revenir vers eux alors que la voix de José résonne.

 _José: Vous avez le choix Fairy Tail soit vous me livrez Lucy Heartfilia où bien je vous réduirait en cendre avec mon géant!_

Les ombres reviennent sur eux ils reculent.

Arzak: Les ombres reviennent!

Canna: Laissons Natsu et Yuden s'en occuper!

Wakaba: T'es sûre sa bouge là-haut?

Macao: Yuden et Natsu aiment pas quand sa bouge.

Ils sont tous blasé alors que dans le géant Yuden et Natsu sont au sol.

Chibi: Allez Yuden reprend-toi...

Yuden: Je peux pas...je me sens pas bien...

Totomaru arrivent à proximité d'eux.

Totomaru: Alors comme ça vous avez le mal des transports, tant mieux je vais pouvoir vous achevez facilement!

Il charge ses flammes avec un sceau jaune Happy et Chibi sont choqué et reculent, Totomaru rit.

Totomaru: Dites au revoir Chasseurs de Dragons.

Soudain ses bras se firent emprisonner dans la glace.

Totomaru: Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!

Bientôt il fu tprisonnier dans la glace Aline se tenant face à lui avec Grey.

Aline: A toi Elfman!

Elfman: Si t'es un homme!

Il frappe le bloc de glace de Totomaru l'envoyant dans les cieux.

Elfman: Devient une étoile qui regarde le ciel!

Totomaru: Mais sa veut rien dire!

Chibi: Aline!

Happy: Grey! Elfman!

Grey: Relevez-vous les gars vous me faites pitié.

Elfman: Si vous êtes des hommes c'est vous qui devez rendre les transports malade pas l'inverse.

Natsu et Yuden se relève encore graugit.

Natsu: Merci les gars...

Aline vit les débris de lacrimas au sol et l'énorme trous dans la façade du géant.

Aline: Ben dis donc c'est tous ce qui reste du Jupiter?

Happy: Ouais!

Aline sourit aux deux Chasseurs de Dragon.

Grey: Vous avez fait du bon boulot!

Happy: Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe!

Il s'envole alors que devant la guilde les mages virent le géant commencer à former un sceau gigantesque, Laki vit celà.

Biska: C'est quoi ce truc encore?

Arzak: Aucune idée!

Happy voyait le cercle commencer à prendre forme.

Laki: C'est un Sceau magique!

Mirajane observe depuis la guilde avec Nala le sceau se former la peur s'installant dans tous leurs membres.

Mirajane: Oh non c'est un sort Abyssal! C'est une magie interdite!

Nala sert la garde de son épée.

Nala: Si on agit pas Magniola sera rayée de la carte par les ondes obscure!

Cana: Fonce ils auront besoin de toi!

Nala: Mais la guil...

Macao: On s'en occupe fonce vite!

Nala approuve et déploie une armure avec des d'ange et fonce vers le géant, où à l'intérieur Happy raconte ce qu'il a entendu.

Natsu: QUOI JE TE CROIS PAS!

Nala arrive à ce moment.

Nala: Natsu!

Natsu: Nala!

Nala: On doit se séparer pour tenter de trouvez un moyen de stopper le géant!

Yuden: OK Natsu toi et moi on va monter en haut!

Aline: On doit se dépêchez de s'occupez du géant sinon sa ne sera pas seulement la guilde qui risque de disparaître mais tout Magnolia!

Tous: OUAIS!

Dans la guilde Mirajane toujours sous l'apparence de Lucy est près de l'entrée où elle parle avec Cana.

Cana: Mirajane...combien de temps reste t-il avant que le sceau ne fasse effet?

Mirajane: Environs 10 minute! Il faut trouvez le générateur!

Cana: Ceux à l'intérieur doivent pensez la même chose.

Mirajane: Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec Natsu et Yuden?

Cana: Oui Grey, Aline, Nala et Elfman.

Mirajane: Hein Elfman! Mais que fait-il là-bas?!

Cana: Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'il essaye d'aider...

Mirajane: Mais tu sais qu'il ne peut pas se battre!

Cana: Mira...il peut se battre il a beaucoup aider lors de notre assaut sur les Phantom Lords.

Mirajane: Contre des mages faibles et des gardes! Mais imagine qu'il doive affronter l'un des Quatre Eléments!

Cana sentait l'inquiétude dans la voix de Mirajane inquiète pour son petit frère.

Cana: Mira écoute...on comprends tous qu'après ce qu'il c'est passer. Toi, Elfman, moi et les autres...on a tous étaient marqués par ça. Yuden et Natsu aussi mais regarde les maintenant ils vont de l'avant. Nous allons tous de l'avant c'est ce que Elfman essaye de faire...allez de l'avant.

Mirajane revoit alors l'image de Lisanna elle eu une larme qui perla dans ses yeux.

Mirajane: Lisanna...Elfman...

Elfman dans la forteresse de Phantom Lord cours dans les couloirs, Mirajane sort alors de la guilde toujours sous l'apparence de Lucy et tends ses bras devant le Géant de José qui n'est pas impressionner.

Arzak: Elle fait quoi...

Cana: Mirajane!

 _Mirajane: Sa devrait faire gagner du temps aux autres..._

Mirajane: Il me semble que ce soit moi que vous cherchiez.

Ils entendent alors le rire de José.

José: Tu me prends pour qui un idiots disparaît! Je sais depuis le début que Lucy n'est pas avec vous!

Les mages furent choqué d'entendre cela.

Cana: C'est pas vrai...

Mirajane déprimé repends sa véritable apparence déboussolée.

Mirajane: Je...je n'ai servie a rien...

Dans le géant Elfman continue de courir.

Elfman: Je suis un homme un vrai je protégerais Fairy Tail au péril de ma vie.

Il marche au sol et un œil géant apparaît.

Voix: Oh yes!

Elfman se retourne pour voir émerger du sol un homme dans un costard brun se tortillant comme un serpent, il avait les cheveux vert et une petite moustache verte ainsi qu'un monocle. Il faisait face au terrible .

Mister Sol: Hello!

Elfman retire sa veste l'air sérieux.

Elfman: Ce type est un des Quatre Elément!

Dehors Cana réconforte Mirajane en larme.

Cana: Elfman est capable de se battre, n'oublie pas que c'est un mage de Fairy Tail lui aussi!

Mirajane fut légèrement rassuré alors que Cana retourne à l'assaut un sceau vert apparaît sous les pieds de Mirajane qui disparut.

Cana: Mirajane!

Mirajane réapparût dans la main du géant qui l'emprisonne avec ses doigts.

José: Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi petite peste! Tu seras en première ligne pour voir la destruction de ta chers petite guilde pendant que tu te feras délicatement broyer par mon géant.

Cana: MIRAJANE!

Macao: C'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ce cinglé!

Wakaba: Mira...je veux pas voir ça!

Cana grince des dents en voyant son amie prisonnière du géant.

 _Cana: Yuden, Natsu, Grey, Aline, Elfman et Nala...faites vite!_

Dans le couloir Elfman fait face à Mister Sol se dandinant toujours comme un serpent.

Mister Sol: Je m'appelle Sol mais vous pouvez m'appelez Mister Sol.

Elfman: C'est bien que tu sois là tu vas pouvoir me dire comment stopper ce géant! BEAST ARM!

Son bras se transforme pour devenir plus gros et recouvert de poil noir.

Elfman: Taureau!

Mister Sol lui lance un regards sadique.

Mister Sol: Êtes-vous sûre que le bras droit suffira! C'est amusant apparemment la rumeur disait vrai!

Elfman furieux fracasse le sol ou se trouvait son adversaire.

Elfman: Tu vas fermer ton clapets!

Mister Sol esquive aisément son attaque et le scrute toujours de son regards sadique et de son accent anglais.

Mister Sol: Dites-moi vous aviez une petite sœur n'est-ce pas?

Elfman fut déconcerté Mister Sol en profita.

Mister Sol: Sand Dance!

Un nuage de sable bloque la vue d'Elfman alors que Mister sol réapparut derrière Elfman et tends son bras en avant.

Mister Sol: Blaster Sonata!

Elfman bloque son assaut alors que celui-ci réapparut et s'enroule autour d'Elfman.

Mister Sol: Hello!

Elfman: Mais tu vas me lâcher femmelette!

Mister Sol: Oh no no no je ne m'abaisserait pas à vous répondre.

Elfman tente de se dégager de Mister Sol solidement enroulé autour du bras de celui-ci.

Elfman: Lâche-moi Mister machin!

Mister Sol reprends son états normal.

Mister Sol: C'est Mister Sol! Stone Concert!

Des morceaux de roches s'élève propulsant Elfman en arrière, le mage de Fairy Tail observe le mage de Phantom Lord se tortiller une nouvelle fois.

Elfman: Ce type est plus fort qu'il en à l'air!

Mister Sol: Dites-moi my friend. On m'a dit que vous aviez ratez une de vos transformation...et que sa a tournée au drame!

Elfman fut choqué il repensa alors de cette mission fatidique durant laquelle lui et Mirajane avait perdue Lisanna leurs petite-sœur.

Elfman: Tu vas te taire! Beast Arm!

Il attaque Mister sol qui évite rapidement son attaque il ajuste son monocle.

Mister Sol: Voyez-vous mon monocle ne me ment jamais, j'en ai profiter pour observer votre passé mon chers! Sachez que c'est vraiment horrible ce que vous avez fait à cette pauvre petite.

Elfman encore plus furieux fonce sur Mister Sol le poings brandit.

Elfman: Je t'ai dit de...

Il vit devant lui une statue ayant l'apparence de Lisanna il stoppe son assaut en voyant la reproduction de sa soeur disparut.

Elfman: Lisanna...

Des souvenirs lui revint en tête des souvenirs pénible et douloureux.

 **Voilà fin du chapitre je préfère réservé le prochain chapitre à un combat intérieur d'Elfman ainsi qu'un combat un peut plus long contre Mister Sol sous les yeux de Mirajane dans le prochain chapitre "Les Démons d'Elfman".** **Pensez à laissez vos review elles me font plaisir et je me ferait un plaisir d'y répondre.**

 **Quand à la possibilité d'un couple Yuden x Aline c'est pas vraiment ce que je prévois mais continuez de suivre pour connaître la suite de Fairy Tail: Sun Dragon's Slayer.**


	24. Chapitre 24: Les démons d'Elfman

**Suite de l'arc Phantom Lord Elfman se retrouve à affronter ses propres démons alors que Mirajane insiste impuissante à la scène, avec en prime un nouveau personnage sortit de mon imagination.**

* * *

Chapitre 24: Les démons d'Elfman.

Elfman se trouvait devant les statues de Lisanna, Mister Sol se tortillant encore comme une anguille.

Elfman: Sale ordure comment as-tu...

Mister Sol: Oh pardonnez-moi mais comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure mon monocle me permet de lire dans les souvenirs de mes adversaires, et quand vous m'avez marcher dessus tout à l'heure j'ai lue dans vos souvenir!

Elfman observe la statue de Lisanna tremblant comme une feuille.

Mister Sol: Quel magnifique jeune demoiselle...mais dites-moi où est-elle maintenant!

Elfman pâlit en entendent ça il baisse son poings des larmes lui arrivant au yeux.

Mister sol: Ah oui excusez-moi c'est vrai...elle n'est plus de ce monde...à cause de vous.

Elfman observe la statue et revoit Lisanna devant lui.

 _Lisanna: Elfman!_

Elfman: Lisanna...

Il se met à genoux ressassant les souvenirs douloureux, Mister Sol eu un regard sadique.

Mister sol: Vous avez tuez votre propre petite sœur, il y a de quoi être horrifiée n'est-ce pas? Désormais toute seul dans le froid...six pieds sous terre!

Elfman continue de trembler en voyant la statue il revoit le jour où ils avaient enterrer Lisanna, c'était une pluie abondante et lui était agenouillé en train de pleurer devant la tombe de Lisanna. Il vit alors les yeux de la statue s'ouvrir et l'un de ses yeux fut remplacé par celui de Mister sol sa voix se mélange alors avec celle du mage de Phantom Lord.

Mister Sol/Lisanna: Tient bonjours grand frère...

Elfman blêmit plus et recule horrifié.

Elfman: Non tu n'es pas Lisanna...LISANNA EST MORTE!

Il attaque la statue et la détruit mais une autre apparaît dans son dos celle-ci les yeux ouvert observant Elfman, la voix de Mister sol toujours mêlée à celle de Lisanna.

Mister Sol/Lisanna: Mais pourquoi m'attaques-tu grand frère? Tu ne m'aimes plus?

Elfman reste figée la voix de sa sœur Mister Sol observe de sa position Elfman devenir encore plus furieux.

Elfman: Sale ordure je vais te casser en deux!

Mister Sol: No no no!

Il créer des Lisanna a partir du sol qui observe Elfman qui reste figée la panique s'installe en lui.

Mister Sol: Vous n'avez pas oublier comment tout cela est arrivé je présume?

Les Lisanna observent Elfman et d'une même voix dises.

Mister Sol/Lisanna: Tu n'as pas oublié grand frère.

Elfman hurle de rage alors que les Lisanna continue de lui parler.

Lisanna: Ce n'est pas bien Elfman! Pourquoi tu as fais ça! Arrête!

Elfman finit à genoux furieux alors qu'il observe Mister sol.

Mister Sol: Oh no no no! Vous avez puisez dans vos ressources! Votre magie est moins puissante maintenant...

Elfman: Sale lâche si t'es un vrai homme je te défie de te battre comme un vrai homme!

Mister Sol furieux rassemblent les Lisanna dans un tourbillon de terre au-dessus de lui.

Mister Sol: Oh no no no! Je ne laisserait pas passez cette insultes et de nous deux êtes vous bien placé pour être un homme?! Vous n'êtes qu'un horrible monstre qui as tué sa petite sœur!

Elfman est abattu les paroles du mages le blessant beaucoup car elles sont vrais.

Mister sol: Plaster Sonata!

Il créer un poing de plâtre qu'il envoi directement sur Elfman une explosion détruit le mur qui donne sur Mirajane prisonnière dans la main du géant de Phantom Lord, elle vit son frère assommé et blessé.

Mirajane: ELFMAN!

Elfman attirer par le son de la voix familière se réveille et vit alors Mirajane dans la main du géant.

Mirajane: Elfman!

Elfman: Qu'est-ce que...Mirajane!

Il fut choqué de voir sa sœur prisonnière de ce géant.

Elfman: Accroche-toi!

Mister Sol derrière lui le nargue une nouvelle fois.

Mister Sol: Oh alors voilà donc votre grand sœur Mirajane, son pouvoir magique était immense autrefois!

Elfman furieux observe Mister Sol qui esquive son assaut de son bras de fer.

Elfman: Sale ordure laisse ma grande sœur en dehors de cela!

Mister Sol: No no no je ne crois pas mon chers! Elle aussi à son petit mot à dire!

Elfman fonce sur Mister Sol bras en avant.

Mister Sol: Pilliar Musical!

Des piliers de pierre sorte du sol et frappe Elfman s'effondrant une nouvelle fois au sol.

Mister Sol: Ground Hammer!

Il créer un gros rocher au-dessus d'Elfman qui le brise d'un coup.

Mister: Sol: Oh je vois qu'il vous reste de la force Congratulation! Plaster Sonata!

Il envoit un autre poings s'abattre sur Elfman l'envoyant au sol il se relève épuisé alors que Mister Sol apparaît devant lui se tortillant.

Elfman: Mirajane...

La pauvre Mirajane était en trains de souffrir.

Mister Sol: La pauvre elle a était punie pour c'être moqué de nous! Pour la peine elle sera broyée par notre géant!

Elfman fut horrifiée.

Elfman: Libérez ma sœur!

Mirajane observe Elfman terroriser en voyant sa grande sœur en difficulté.

Mirajane: Sauve...toi...

Elfman: Mira...

Mister Sol: Dites-moi est-ce une tradition que de voir les membres de votre famille se faire massacrer impuissant sous vos yeux! Tous sa parce que vous êtes un mage prétentieux qui pensent être un homme un vrai.

Un sceau apparaît et Elfman commence à briller et se tient la tête en hurlant, Mirajane fut choqué de voir cela.

Mirajane: ELFMAN NON!

Elfman hurle de douleurs à cause du sort.

Mister Sol: Le gentlemen en moins m'interdit de vous excusez pour ce que vous venez de dire! A la place je vais vous infliger les pires souffrance qu'un homme n'est jamais vue! Sort d'enfermement Life is Beautifull!

Elfman hurle et une carapace de pierre commence à le recouvrir.

Mister sol: Maintenant il est temps de nous dire goodbye! Ce sort va vous faire sombrer dans vos pires souvenirs puis vous disparaîtrez!

Mirajane: Elfman! ELFMAN!

 _'Souvenirs d'Elfman'_

 _Elfman tomba alors dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds il se réveille alors sur une colline, il vit alors Lisanna plus petite ainsi que lui devant ce qui semble être une tombe._

 _Elfman: Lisanna..._

 _Lisanna (passé): Pleure pas Elfman c'est pas ta faute!_

 _Elfman (passé): Si...c'est ma faute Lisanna...ma perruche est morte...parce que j'ai pas réussie à la protéger...je sert à rien..._

 _Lisanna se met à pleurer alors qu'Elfman se rappela ce moment c'est le jour où il a enterré sa perruche, elle était morte attaqué par un monstre dans les bois il y serait pas passer si comme par hasard Natsu et Yuden s'entraînant n'avait pas débouler et n'avait pas vaincu la créature le sauvant de justesse. Justement il vit les deux arriver chacun avec un fleure, Lisanna les vit arriver alors qu'il traverse Elfman qui fut choqué._

 _Yuden (passé): Hé Elfman on a voulait te dire qu'on est désolée pour ta perruche..._

 _Natsu (passé): Tient...le vieux nous a dit qu'on posait ce genre de truc sur les tombes._

 _Elfman se mit alors à pleurer encore plus et se lève pour prendre les deux garçons dans ses bras des bruits de craquement résonnent._

 _Natsu (passé): Hé Elfman...tu me fais mal!_

 _Yuden (passé): J'étouffe!_

 _Il les relâche sous les yeux de Lisanna souriante._

 _Elfman (passé): Désolée les amis...mais sa me touche...je vous remercie d'être intervenu...vous avez venger ma perruche et sans vous je serait..._

 _Yuden (passé): Hé on est amis pas vrais? Et puis sans toi Happy et Chibi serait pas là...alors on pourras jamais assez te remercier pour tous ce que tu as fait..._

 _Elfman se vit réfléchir alors qu'il repense à cette instant qui restera gravé dans ses souvenirs, Yuden et Natsu était non seulement ses amis d'enfance mais il les considérée comme ses propres frères. Depuis tous petit les enfants de Fairy Tail se soutenait mutuellement dans le besoin ce jour-là Natsu et Yuden l'avait soutenue dans son deuil._

 _Elfman (passé): Je sais je veux que vous m'aidiez à devenir plus fort!_

 _Ils se regardent surpris de la demande d'Elfman._

 _Elfman (passé): Comme ça non seulement je pourrais me défendre mais en plus je pourrais défendre Mira et Lisanna!_

 _Lisanna sourit alors que les deux frères observent Elfman souriant._

 _Elfman (passé): Comme...comme..._

 _Lisanna (passé): Un homme un vrai!_

 _Elfman (passé): Exactement!_

 _Elfman eu un rictus en se souvenant c'est à partir de ce jour qu'il avait trouvé sa phrase fétiche, les deux Dragnir se regardent en souriant._

 _Natsu (passé): Ok c'est d'accord Elfman on va faire de toi une bête de guerre!_

 _Yuden (passé): Tu pourras défendre Lisanna quand on sera pas là!_

 _Elfman sourit puis il vit le décors changer une nouvelle fois il reconnut le lieux et le moment, son cœur rate un bond il vit plus loin Lisanna parlant à Natsu et Yuden sous un arbre au crépuscule lui et Mirajane attendant plus loin. C'est le jour où ils partirent pour la mission où Lisanna n'en reviendrait pas._

 _Natsu (passé): Allez soyez sympa laissez nous vous accompagnez! Ensemble la mission sera plus rapide!_

 _Lisanna (passé): Désolée Natsu mais sa faisait longtemps qu'on a pas fait une mission juste moi, mon frère et ma sœur!_

 _Elfman fut choqué en voyant ce moment qui scella la vie de sa très jeune sœur._

 _Natsu (passé): OK mais à ton retour on ira toi, moi et Yuden faire une quête ensemble!_

 _Lisanna (passé): Oui promis on se reverras à mon retour._

 _Yuden (passé): Hé Lisanna!_

 _Lisanna observe son amie d'enfance._

 _Yuden (passé): Fait attention à toi OK._

 _Lisanna (passé): C'est promis!_

 _Natsu (passé): Elfman tu la ramènes saine et sauve !_

 _Elfman vit Lisanna rejoindre Mirajane et son double du passé._

 _Elfman: NON EMMENEZ NATSU ET YUDEN AVEC VOUS!_

 _Le décors change une nouvelle fois où il fait face au pire souvenir de toute sa vie la scène se passe le soir au loin un village est en train de brûler, une immense créature hurle au claire de lune ses yeux violets. Mirajane est au loin blessé et Lisanna s'approche doucement de la créature._

 _Lisanna (passé): Là doucement Elfman! C'est moi tu me reconnais!_

 _Mirajane (passé): Fait attention Lisanna !_

 _Lisanna (passé): Ne t'en fait pas Mira-nee...il ne me feras pas de mal...Elfman..._

 _Elfman sous sa forme roi des bêtes frappe Lisanna violemment de sa main la propulsant en l'air, Mirajane et lui-même vit la scène le corps de Lisanna atterrissant lourdement plus loin. Elfman vit cette instant dramatique durant lequel il avait tuer sa propre sœur._

 _Elfman et Mirajane (passé): LISANNA!_

 _Elfman se met à genoux pleurant alors que le décors devint de plus en plus sombre il avait mal, il venait de voir sa petite sœur mourir à cause de lui. Il l'avait tué et pour ça il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonné. Jamais. Il avait privé Mirajane de sa sœur et surtout il avait privé Natsu et Yuden de leurs amie d'enfance, il avait manqué à sa promesse pire il avait causé la perte d'un être qui leur était chers._

 _'Réalité'_

Mirajane voyait le corps d'Elfman se recouvrir de pierre lentement des larmes coulant des joues du grand homme.

Mirajane: Elfman...

Mister Sol: Oh comme c'est sad! Votre frère est en trains de renoncer à sa life!

Mirajane se met à pleurer la douleur de perdre un autre membre de sa famille la terrifiant.

Mirajane: ELFMAN!

 _'Souvenirs d'Elfman'_

 _Elfman était à genoux pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps la culpabilité le rongeant sa douleurs qu'il ressent au fond lui, comme des milliers de coups de poignards qu'on lui donnait._

 _Elfman: Je suis pas un homme...je suis pas un homme...un homme tue pas sa propre sœur...je dois disparaître...je dois...abandonner..._

 _Voix: ARRÊTE DE PLEURER!_

 _Elfman vit devant lui un autre moment de sa vie se situant juste après la mort de Lisanna il était devant Natsu et Yuden, tous les deux devant la tombe de Lisanna lui agenouillé sanglotant le soleil au couché donner un aspect solennel à la scène._

 _Elfman (passé): Pardon...je vous demande pardon...c'est ma faute si elle est morte...je ne mérite pas de vivre..._

 _Elfman baisse le regards effondrer ce jour-là il n'avait pas tord il venait de tuer un membre de sa famille, un membre de Fairy Tail._

 _Elfman (passé): Je ne suis pas un homme..._

 _Natsu sert le poings alors que Yuden observe la tombe de son ami._

 _Natsu (passé): Mais tu vas la fermez!_

 _Elfman fut sortit de sa léthargie et vit alors le Natsu du passé hurler sur son homologue du passé._

 _Natsu (passé): Tu vas arrêtez de dire des bêtises! Tu crois que c'est ce que Lisanna voudrait de toi!_

 _Elfman (passé): Mais c'est vrai...je l'ai tué...je suis un..._

 _Yuden (passé): C'est vrai...Lisanna est morte...c'est triste..._

 _Elfman vit Yuden calme se tourner vers Elfman le regards strict._

 _Yuden (passé): Mais elle serait aussi triste à te voir à genoux pleurer comme un enfant!_

 _Elfman fut surpris il vit Yuden se baisser à son niveau._

 _Yuden (passé): Lisanna aurait pas accepté de te voir renoncé comme un lâche! Alors regarde-moi maintenant Elfman! Regarde-moi! Es-tu un homme ou un lâche!_

 _Elfman dit à voix basse._

 _Elfman (passé): Je suis un homme..._

 _Yuden (passé): Quoi j'ai pas entendu!_

 _Elfman redis sa un peu plus fort._

 _Elfman (passé): Je suis un homme..._

 _Natsu (passé): Redis-le plus fort allez!_

 _Elfman sert les poings comme son homologue et hurle à pleins poumons._

 _Elfman: JE SUIS UN HOMME UN VRAI!_

 _Les oiseaux des alentours s'envolent alors que Elfman continue de pleurer légèrement, les deux Chasseurs de Dragons eurent un large sourire._

 _Yuden (passé): Allez Elfman...ressaisit toi...Lisanna voudrait pas te voir comme ça...ni Mirajane._

 _Elfman sourit comme son lui du passé qui se relève._

 _Elfman (passé): T'as raison...  
_

 _Natsu (passé): Elfman...le passé c'est le passé ! Si tu restes focalisé sur le passé tu pourras pas allez de l'avant et protéger les êtres qui te sont chers et qui sont encore là._

 _Elfman eu alors le déclic ce jour-là Natsu lui avait donné la réponse Lisanna est mort c'est vrai. Mais à force de rester bloqué sur ce moment il lui sera impossible d'aller de l'avant et de protéger sa famille et ses amis. Il est un homme un vrai et c'est ça qui compte désormais il inspira profondément à pleins poumons et hurla de vive voix._

 _Elfman UN HOMME UN VRAI!_

 _'Réalité'_

Elfman se réveille toujours prisonnier de la pierre à part sa tête il vit alors Mirajane pleurer, sa fureur monta alors que Mister Sol se tortille.

Elfman: Mirajane...elle pleure...

Mister Sol et Mirajane vit alors Elfman conscient furieux.

Mirajane: Elfman...

Elfman furieux déploie alors tous son être, il s'entoure d'une aura lumineuse qui brise sa prison Mister Sol recule et vit alors Elfman hurler et brille d'une vive lumière, Mirajane reconnut alors son aura.

Mirajane: J'ai déjà vue sa quelque part. NON ELFMAN FAIT PAS SA C'EST TROP DANGEREUX!

Elfman hurla a pleins poumon.

Elfman: TU AS FAIS PLEURER MA SŒUR!

Mister sol vit Elfman commencer à se transformer.

Mister Sol: No no no inutile d'essayer vous n'arrivez pas à accomplir une transformation total!

Elfman continue de hurler et finit par se transformer totalement sous les yeux médusé de Mister Sol.

Mister Sol: Quoi que se passe t-il?

Devant lui se trouvait la même créature que dans les souvenirs d'Elfman une immense bête avec deux cornes jaune lui sortant de la tête, ses jambes ressemblait aux serres d'un aigles, ses grands bras musclé capable de déraciné des arbres, une longue tignasse blanche sur sa tête et son regards bestial qui se tourna vers le mage de Phantom Lord mort de peur.

Mister Sol: Oh mais je ne voulais pas vous importunez My Lord! Je voulais simplement vous aidez à manipuler votre transformation rien de plus!

Elfman hurle de rage et fonce sur Mister Sol esquivant son assaut rapidement.

Mister Sol: Vous ne m'aurez pas! Pilliar Musical!

Il créer des piliers de pierre pour bloquer Elfman et rassemble la terre.

Mister sol: Plaster Sonata!

Une explosion recouvre la zone de poussière Mister Sol souriait devant son attaque pensant en avoir finir avec le mage bestial, Mirajane voyait la fumée son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Mirajane: Elfman...

Elfman réapparut ce qui terrifie Mister Sol qui fut projetter d'un coup au sol et marteler par les énormes poings d'Elfman qui frappe au visage l'homme suppliant d'arrêter sous les yeux de Mirajane.

Mirajane: Oh non...

La conscience de Mister Sol finit par sortir de son corp.

Mister Sol: Au revoir...

Elfman l'attrape et la remet dans son corps avant de saisir l'homme terrifier.

Mister sol: Oh no je vous en prie laissez-moi m'évanouir tranquilement!

Mirajane vit Elfman continuer de marteler Mister Sol frénétiquement la figure de l'homme couvert de bosse et du sang coulant de sa bouche et son nez.

Mirajane: ELFMAN!

La bête s'arrête alors que la conscience sort du corps du mage des Quatre Eléments, Mirajane vit Elfman se diriger vers elle la peur grimpant en elle.

Mirajane: Elfman...dis-moi que c'est toi...Elfman...

Elfman se dirige vers Mirajane et à sa surprise il la libère de l'emprise du géant et la prends dans ses bras elle entends la voix de son frère.

Elfman: Pardon Mirajane...je sait que tu ne voulais plus voir cette transformation...

Mirajane fut surpris et rassuré son frère avait finalement réussie à maîtriser sa transformation.

Mirajane: Elfman...tu as réussie...tu as maîtriser ta transformation.

Elle le vit reprendre sa forme humaine mais des larmes coulent de ses joues.

Elfman: je te demande pardon...je t'ai fait revoir ce...ce...

Mirajane se blottit contre son frère qui se mis à pleurer.

Mirajane: Sa ira...tu es aller de l'avant Elfman...il est temps...que moi aussi j'aille de l'avant et que j'arrête de me focaliser sur le passé. Lisanna n'aurait pas voulut de ça...

Mirajane ne le disais pas mais elle avait surpris la conversation entre les frères Dragnir et Elfman dans le cimetière après la mort de Lisanna, allez de l'avant c'est une chose qu'elle aussi devait faire.  
Pendant ce temps dans la salle ou José observe la durée de opération il vit le frère et la soeur Strauss ensemble et Mister Sol vaincu il affichait son air impassible.

José: Est-elle en place?

Mage: Oui maître José, Elena arrive à proximité de la cible.

José: Bien excellent!

Prêt de la cachette de Fairy Tail une mage se tenait avec un groupe de mage de Phantom Lord, la femme avait les cheveux violet sombre une veste noir avec un haut noir, son pantalons bruns avec une paire de bottes noire ses yeux noisette la marque de Phantom Lord à droite de son nombril un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage. La mage de Phantom Lord l'atout secret de José venez d'entrez dans la partie.

* * *

 **Voilà fin du chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus n'hésiter pas à laissez des reviews, le prochain chapitre sera concentré sur le combat entre les amants de la pluie Grey et Jubia ainsi qu'une petite altercations entre Aline et Kai, sans oubliez l'entrée de cette fameuse Elena dans le prochain chapitre "La fille de la pluie".**


	25. Chapitre 25: La fille de la pluie

**Suite de l'arc Phantom Lord où Grey va devoir affronter Jubia alors qu'Aline se trouve en confrontation directe avec le Chasseur de Dragon d'Eau: Kai Longvail.**

* * *

Chapitre 25: La fille de la pluie.

 _Lucy se réveilla dans sa chambre celle-ci était morte de peur, elle regarde ses draps par la fenêtre elle était à Magnolia._

 _Lucy: Quoi...mais...c'est ma chambre! Alors tout ce qu'il c'est passer avec les Phantom Lord c'était un cauchemars? Non c'est impossible Levy et les autres..._

 _Voix: T'inquiète Luce tout va bien!_

 _Elle vit alors Natsu devant elle ainsi que ses amis Grey, Aline, Erza et Nala dégustant une tasse de thé à sa table mais beaucoup de personne auquel elle ne s'attendait pas sont aussi dans sa chambre Cana buvant un tonneaux d'alcool, Macao assis à la table souriant alors que les draps de Lucy bouge._

 _Lucy: Mais c'est quoi ce délire?!_

 _Natsu: Luce y'a quelque chose sous tes draps!_

 _Lucy les soulève et Juvia l'observe d'un regards noire._

 _Juvia: Plic plac ploc._

 _Lucy: Elle fait quoi ici!_

 _'Fin du rêve'_

Lucy gémit dans son rêve alors que Readers l'appelle.

Readers: Lucy! Lucy!

Lucy ouvre les yeux et vit alors Readers son visage très prêts et effrayant.

Readers: Tu vas bien tu faisais un rêve!

Lucy lui donne alors un magistral coup de pieds le propulsant dans les airs.

Lucy: Dégage de ma chambre!

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était dans un grand entrepôt avec plusieurs caisse entreposé les unes sur les autres, Readers assommé dans un coins.

Lucy: Hein mais où je suis? C'est quoi cette endroit!

Retour sur le géant où Mirajane et Elfman partagent un étreinte.

Mirajane: Tu as été formidable Elfman.

Elfman essuie ses larmes alors que Mirajane observe le géant faire un second sceau mais beaucoup moins rapidement.

Elfman: Mira?

Mirajane: Regarde Elfman le géant des Phantom Lord commence un second sceau, mais beaucoup plus lentement...

Elfman remarque alors effectivement la constatation de Mirajane qui se met à réfléchir.

Mirajane: Attends...Abyss Break...la terre, l'eau, l'air et le feu.

Elle se tourne rapidement vers Elfman.

Mirajane: Elfman tu sais où en est le décompte? Combien d'éléments on a vaincu?

Elfman réfléchit et repense à Totomaru qu'il a propulsé dans l'atmosphère et Mister Sol qu'il vient de réduire en morceau.

Elfman: Heu deux...ouais c'est ça deux!

Mirajane: Je vois lé géant est alimentée par les Quatre Eléments une fois qu'on les aura tous vaincue nous pourrons arrêter le géant!

Elle vit plus loin Mister Sol au sol complètement assommé sa tête enfler par les bosses qui se trouve dessus.

Elfman: Natsu et Yuden sont partis traqué le mage de l'air, Grey et Aline celui de l'eau!

Mirajane: Sais-tu si Nala est quelque part?

Elfman: Apparemment elle compte trouver José.

Mirajane: Elle aura besoin d'aide allons-y!

Ils se dirigent à l'intérieur du géant alors que Cana les observe depuis sa position souriante.

Cana: Mira va bien...

Elle s'agenouille épuisé Macao s'approche.

Macao: Cana tu vas bien?

Cana: Ouais t'en fais pas occupe-toi plutôt de nos ennemis, la mission passe avant tous!

Macao: Ne te mets pas trop la pression.

Macao eu un léger rictus alors que les ombres de José continue de se diriger vers eux, il en détruit une avec sa magie alors qu'avec ses cartes.

Cana: On doit continuer de les retenir jusqu'à ce que les autres ce soit occuper du géant!

 _Macao: C'est vrai que chez nous c'est les femmes qui ont l'habitude de mener la dance._

Arzak abat d'autres ombres se dirigeant vers Biska et lui, Laki observe les alentours.

Laki: Quelqu'un à vue Loki?

Arzak: Il est partit au début disant que quelque chose clochait, alors il est aller tu sais où.

Wakaba: Quoi il nous a laissez tomber?!

Loki court dans les rues en direction de la cachette de Fairy Tail alors que dans le Géant Natsu et Yuden se dirige vers le prochain mage des Quatre Eléments avec Happy et Chibi.

Natsu: Dites je me disais un truc!

Yuden: Vas-y accouche!

Natsu: Tu penses que je pourrais mettre un raclé à José?

Ils s'arrêtent à cet instant Happy choqué, Chibi lui réfléchissant comme Yuden.

Happy: Mais t'es dingue Natsu! Le maître c'est fait pulvériser, t'as aucune chance!

Natsu: Ouais mais le vieux il est plus là alors!

Happy fut choqué comme Chibi qui repense au maître et se met à pleurer, Yuden lui baisse le regard voyant ce que sa remarque provoque Natsu se sent mal à l'aise.

Natsu: Pardon...je voulais pas.

Happy eu de petites larmes dans le coins des yeux.

Happy: Regarder un peut...Erza est hors course comme le maître...on a aucune chance...

Yuden: Hé dis pas ça!

Il vit Yuden un large sourire sur son visage.

Yuden: On va se battre comme on l'a toujours fait! On montrera à ses minables ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à Fairy Tail!

Chibi, Natsu et Happy eurent le moral remonter.

Natsu: T'as raison on va pas se laisser faire! Montrons leurs la force de nos liens chez nous à Fairy Tail!

Happy: Ouais!

Ils continuent leurs routes vers le mage de l'air.

 _Happy: Ils sont incroyable quand ils sont là toutes la guilde sait qu'ils peuvent compter sur eux. Ils remontent le moral de tous même si il est au plus bas._

Ils arrivent finalement dans un grand hall avec un escalier menant aux étages supérieurs, devant eux apparut un homme très grands portant un manteau vert et une écharpe. Il portait un chapeau vert sur sa tête et un bandeau cachait ses yeux.

Natsu: C'est qui ce mec!

Alya: Permettez-moi de me présenter je suis Alya de l'air l'un des Quatre Eléments!

Yuden furieux sert le poing.

Yuden: Alors comme ça c'est toi qui a mis le vieux dans cette état!

Alya: Comme c'est triste qu'un vieil homme aussi sage nous ait quitter!

Natsu craque ses doigts prêt à en découdre.

Natsu: Ouais ben tu vas le payer! Mon frangin et moi on connaît les mages de l'air on à déjà donner!

Happy: Oui mais faites attention celui-là est nettement supérieur à Eligoal et même à deux vous aviez eu du mal!

Alya: Commençons alors toute cette ambiance me déprime!

Dehors le temps se couvre rapidement et la pluie commence à tomber Grey sortant d'une fenêtre brisée entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui il vit alors arriver Jubia toujours avec son parapluie, son manteau bleu et son chapeau.

Jubia: Plic plac ploc. Jubia a trouvé sa proie!

Grey: Un des Quatre Eléments!

Jubia: Je suis Jubia de la pluie!

Grey observe la jeune mage son visage affichant un air triste malgré la gravité et la situation dans laquelle ils sont.

Jubia: Toi et tes amis auriez tord de sous-estimez Jubia et Alya malgré que vous ayez vaincu de des nôtres.

Grey furieux lance un regard froid à son adversaire.

Grey: Peu importe que je me batte contre une femme ou un enfant quand on s'en prends à ma guilde je deviens une vrai bête féroce.

Ils restent là quelques minutes à se dévisager puis Jubia rougit et se retourne et s'en va.

Jubia: Bien...alors tu as gagné Jubia s'annonce vaincu!

Grey est choqué de la réaction.

Grey: Et mais elle me fait quoi là !

Jubia sentit son cœur battre elle rougissait tout en s'éloignant de Grey.

Jubia: Que m'arrive t-il tout à coup?

Grey lui se dirige vers Jubia.

Grey: Hé attends dis-moi comment arrêter le géant!

Jubia se retourne vers lui toujours rougissante.

Jubia: Jubia te veux pour elle toute seule. Prison d'eau!

Elle enferme Grey dans une prison aquatique elle fut horrifiée.

Jubia: Oh non Jubia t'as blessé! Jubia va te libérer!

Elle vit alors sa bulle d'eau gelée et éclater libérant Grey encore essoufflée de l'attaque de Jubia.

Grey: J'y crois pas la folle elle m'a attaqué en traître!

Il enlève sa chemise rendant Jubia complètement raide dingue de lui.

Jubia: AH IL SE DESHABILLE JUBIA NE SAIT PLUS QUOI FAIRE! JUBIA N'EST PAS PRÊTE!

Dans le géant de Phantom Lord Aline court dans les couloir quand elle glisse sur de l'eau elle se rattrape rapidement avant d'entendre une voix.

Voix: Tient tient mais que voilà un jolie poupée dans la cage du tigre!

Elle vit alors arriver Kai Longvail souriant comme un sadique.

Aline: Toi! C'est toi qui a kidnappé Chibi!

Kai: La boule de poil? Je plaide coupable!

Aline: Sale ordure! Ange de Glace!

Elle envoi ses attaques sur Kai Longvail souriant.

Kai : Bouclier du Dragon d'eau!

Il bloque son assaut avec un mur d'eau Aline grogne.

Kai: Doucement on vient tout juste de se rencontrer.

Aline: Rêve pas les ordures comme toi ne m'intéresse pas! Marteau de Glace!

Kai l'esquive et se trouve à quelque centimètre d'elle son visage assez proche, Aline rougit légèrement.

Kai: Dis moi que sais-tu de moi où bien Gajeel?

Aline fut surprise avant qu'elle ne repousse son adversaire.

Kai: Si sa se trouve on est des gentil?

Aline: Me fait pas rire vous vous en êtes pris à mes amies et à mon maître! Loup de glace!

Des loup fait de glace cours vers Kai qui eu un rictus.

Kai: Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Il crache un puissant jets d'eau emportant les créations d'Aline et la projetant au sol, elle vit Kai s'approcher un regards sérieux sur son visage.

Kai: Ouais ben...crois le ou non moi sa m'a bien fait chier de m'en prendre à eux!

Aline fut choqué elle observe Kai tenir l'écaille attaché autour de son cou.

Kai: Mais j'ai pas le choix pigé! Alors désolée mais je préfère m'en prendre à vous plutôt que de voir Jubia souffrir!

Aline fut surpris alors que sur le géant sous la pluie Grey est face à Jubia et prépare une attaque.

Grey: Tu vas payer Lance de Glace!

Il envoi des lance sur Jubia mais à sa grande surprise elle traverse son corps.

Grey: QUOI?

Jubia: Le corps de Jubia est constitué d'eau, tu ne peux rien contre Jubia! Plic plac ploc.

Grey: Oh c'est pas vrai.

Jubia: Je sais tu es l'ennemie mais le cœur de Jubia est découpée en deux. Mais elle ne se laissera pas abattre, adieu petite fleure de l'amour! Déferlente!

Elle envoie des ondes d'eau que Grey esquive mais les vit découpé le haut d'une tour comme un couteau dans du beurre.

Grey: La vache c'est pas passer loin...

Jubia: Un jets d'eau assez puissant et capable de pulvériser toutes les matières! Tu ne dois jamais sous-estimé le pouvoir destructeur de cette éléments.

Grey créer un fouet qui traverse le corps de Jubia.

Jubia: Tu auras beau lancé toutes les attaques de glace que tu veux, les attaques physique n'ont aucun effet sur Jubia!

Grey: Personne n'est invincible!

Jubia réfléchit et repense alors à Elena la mage de Phantom Lord qui était la seule capable de lui faire vraiment mal, les jours ou elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Jubia: C'est vrai...

Grey remarque la mine déconfite de Jubia la pluie tombe de plus en plus fort.

Grey: Le combat est engagée de toute façon impossible de faire machine arrière, vous avez blessé Lucy l'une de mes camarades! Et sa on vous le pardonneras jamais!

Jubia eu le coeur brisé.

 _Jubia: Lucy...cette Lucy serait donc une rivale de Jubia. Jubia ne la laissera pas._

Jubia: JUBIA EST FURIEUSE!

Grey fut choqué du changement de comportement de Jubia dégageant des jets de vapeurs chaud.

Jubia: ELLE NE S'EN SORTIRA PAS COMME CA!

Elle envoie alors un jet d'eau chaude sur Grey qui l'esquive de justesse.

Grey: Oh la vache ! Bouclier de Glace!

Il créer con bouclier qui éclate avec son attaque il esquive un autre jets d'eau chaude.

Grey: La vache ses attaques sont rapides j'ai pas le temps de réagir!

Jubia furieuse continue d'envoyer son jets d'eau sur Grey.

Jubia: Jubia détruira toutes ses rivales!

Elle créer un démon d'eau qu'elle envoie sur Grey et créer une grosse explosion, elle vit lorsque la fumée se dissipe que Grey avait disparut mais elle remarque le trou dans le carreau.

Jubia: Alors il tente d'échapper à Jubia!

Grey continue de courir dans le couloir.

Grey: Je dois trouver le moyen d'arrêter ce géant et...

Il fut propulsé dans les airs par de l'eau et revient prêts de Jubia qui le fixe d'un regards noir.

Jubia: Jubia t'éliminera!

Elle envoie un autre jet d'eau sur Grey qui sert le poings.

Grey: Pas le choix!

Grey saute sur le jets d'eau de Jubia le stoppant.

Jubia: Il se jette sur le jets d'eau de Jubia!

Grey congèle let jets d'eau alors que de la glace commence à emprisonner Jubia.

Jubia: Impossible il a gelée le jets d'eau bouillante!

Grey emprisonne alors Jubia dans la glace.

Jubia: Mais pas seulement l'eau...

Grey dans le feu de l'action avait attraper le sein droit de Jubia et le tenait en main celle-ci rougissa gênée et Grey fut horrifiée.

Grey: Oh pardons je suis désolée c'est pas ce que tu crois!

Jubia: Jubia est gênée...elle ne sait pas comment réagir...

Elle fut libérer et elle baisse le regards rouge.

Jubia: Jubia ne veut plus combattre...

Grey fut surpris.

Grey: Quoi tu te rends compte que t'as aucune chance?

Jubia: Non c'est que Jubia est...Jubia est...

La pluie se met à tomber plus fort Grey râle une nouvelle fois.

Grey: Oh non encore cette satané pluie!

Jubia se fige elle se met à genoux à commence à pleurer, Grey la vit murmurer.

Jubia: Tu es comme tous les autres...tous les autres trouve Jubia déprimante...sauf Gajeel et Kai...Gajeel et Kai ont aidé Jubia! Mais maintenant elle ne répond plu de rien!

Elle lui envoit un jets d'eau bouillante que Grey stoppe avec ses mains mais sentit la chaleurs de l'eau;

Grey: La vache c'est encore plus chaud qu'avant!

Jubia: Jubia renonce à la passion! Trop de gens ont fait du mal à Jubia.

Du côté de Aline et Kai celui-ci restait immobile.

Kai: D'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne Jubia à toujours été toute seule. Déprimé.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Dans un orphelinats Jubia se cache d'enfants riant sur elle._

 _Garçon: Hé les gars j'espère que Jubia viendra pas à la sortie qu'on organise!_

 _Garçon 2: Ouais c'est vrai que quand elle est là c'est déprimant._

 _Jubia (pensé): Jubia à toujours été toute seule, tous le monde s'en prenait à Jubia parce qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Puis Gajeel et Kai sont arrivée._

 _Dehors sous la pluie des garçons s'amuse à s'envoyer son doudou, une peluche blanche qu'elle accroche toujours autour de son cou._

 _Jubia (enfant): S'il vous plaît rendez sa peluche à Jubia!_

 _Enfant: Ah ouais sinon quoi?_

 _Il la fait tomber par terre Jubia se met alors à pleurer sa peluche trempé et couverte de boue, les enfants rient et plus tard Jubia fait une autre peluche elle pleure._

 _Jubia (pensé): La vie de Jubia a toujours été comme ça une longue suite interminable de mise à l'écart Jubia à toujours était toute seule. Depuis que Jubia a perdues ses parents, Jubia n'a plus jamais sourit et elle ne sourira plus jamais._

 _'Fin de Flash-Back'_

Aline restait sur place ayant écouter la version courte de l'histoire de Jubia, celle-ci continue d'attaquer Grey avec ses jets d'eau bouillant.

Jubia: Jubia ne se laisseras plus jamais faire par les autres!

Grey bloque son jets avec son bouclier de glace.

Grey: Sa suffit je vais en finir! Geysers de Glace!

Sa puissante attaque parvient à repousser le jets d'eau de Jubia qui fut projeter dans les airs, celle-ci vit alors ce qui semble ses derniers instant.

 _Jubia: Alors sa y est c'est la fin...Jubia n'as plus à être malheureuse elle va partir loin rejoindre ses parents._

Grey vit Jubia qui allait chuter dans l'océan rapidement il glisse le long du toi alors que Jubia résigné ferme ses yeux.

 _Jubia: C'est une fin approprié. Adieu Jubia la sinistre._

Jubia vit alors Grey qui la rattrape avant sa chute, celui-ci la tenant à bouts de bras.

Grey: C'est bon je te tient...

Le ciel commence à se dégager alors que jubia rougit en voyant Grey lui ayant sauver la vie, elle fut allongé sur le sol prêts de Grey assis.

Jubia: Pourquoi as-tu sauvez Jubia?

Grey: J'en sais rien...repose-toi.

Jubia observe Grey des larmes lui apparaissent dans le coins des yeux quand elle fut éblouie par le soleil sortant de derrière les nuages.

Jubia: Qu'est-ce que...la pluie elle c'est arrêter!

Grey: Mais ouais...enfin ça c'est éclaircit.

Jubia: Alors c'est ça le ciel quand il est bleu...c'est la première fois que je le vois.

Grey: La première fois?

Il observe Jubia pleurer il fut inquiet.

Grey: Jubia?

Jubia: Jubia n'avait plus vue ce ciel depuis 10 ans...

Grey fut surpris.

Grey: Quoi 10 ans?

Jubia: Oui...depuis que les parents de Jubia sont mort...

Grey fut surpris il baisse le regard.

Grey: Je vois...je te comprend.

Jubia observe Grey un sourire au lèvres à son encontre.

Grey: Moi aussi j'ai perdue les miens...je te comprend.

Jubia: Jubia est désolée...Jubia ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres de maître José et maîtresse Elena.

Grey: Quoi attends Elena c'est qui?

Jubia: La meilleure mage de Phantom Lord...capable de rivaliser avec maître José.

Grey: Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle donnes des ordres?

Jubia: Si Jubia ne le fait pas Jubia est blesser à cause d'elle...

Grey observe Jubia et se lève en lui souriant.

 _Jubia: Il est si gentil avec Jubia..._

Grey: Allez tu viens...

Jubia eu un choc sentimental et s'évanouie heureuse surprenant Grey.

Grey: Quoi hé tu vas biens? Jubia! Jubia!

Devant la guilde les mages de Fairy Tail combattent toujours les Ombres de José.

Macao: Il en arrive encore sa n'en finit pas! En plus on dirait que le gros à presque finit son sortilège!

Laki: Hé vous trouvez pas que ce géant il est à la ramasse?

Macao et les autres sont surpris.

Wakaba: A la quoi?

Macao: Sa veut dire qu'il ralentit! Hé c'est pas une façon de parler!

Laki: hé je parle comme je veux!

Cana: Les autres combattent sans relâche à l'intérieur on doit absolument continuer de retenir les ombres!

Tous: OUAIS!

Dans le bras Aline observe Kai sourire.

Kai: C'est pas tout ma petite mais j'ai du boulot je dois me préparez pour mon match retour contre ton copain Chasseur de Dragon!

Aline: Attend! Tu dis qu'un démon à tué les parents de Jubia? Comment il s'appelaient?

Kai fut surpris il réfléchit.

Kai: Heu Démigra...Deliria...heu...ah ouais Déliora!

Aline fut paralyser sur place Déliora le démon de son enfance maintenant réduit en poussière, le cauchemars l'ayant empêcher d'aller de l'avant avait fait d'autres victimes d'autres survivants Kai la salue.

Kai: Allez tchao Ice girl! C'est pas que tu m'embête mais je meurs d'impatience de cogner ton copain Chasseur de Dragon.

Aline: Attend!

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Kai disparut dans une colonne d'eau sortit de nulle part la laissant sur place furieuse.

Aline: Oh les mecs tous les mêmes! Bon je dois retrouver Grey.

Grey se trouve toujours sur le toit devant une Jubia encore euphorique.

Voix: GREY!

Grey vit alors sa sœur arriver.

Grey: Aline sa vas? T'as put trouver un moyen de stopper le géant?

Aline: Non mais...

Elle vit Jubia au sol euphorique.

Aline: Heu...il lui est arrivé quoi?

Grey: Aucune idée.

Aline observe la jeune femme et en vint à la déduction.

Aline: Alors c'est elle Jubia...

Elle s'agenouille et saisit sa main Grey fut surpris.

Grey: Aline?

Aline: Grey...elle est comme nous...elle...

Voix: Grey! Aline!

Ils virent Elfman et Mirajane arriver.

Grey: Mira! Elfman vous voilà! Vous allez bien?

Elfman: Sa vas au poil? C'est un des Quatre Eléments...pourquoi elle fait cette tête?

Grey: Aucune idée...mais ouais.

Mirajane: Alors il ne nous en reste plus qu'un.

Aline et Grey furent surpris.

Aline: Un quoi Mira?

Mirajane: Les Quatre Eléments si nous les battons on pourras stopper le géant de Phantom Lord!

Ils furent heureux d'entendre cette bonne nouvelle mais dans la salle de contrôle José furieux de voir Jubia vaincu grince des dents.

José: Dites à Elena d'y aller!

Mage: Bien maître elle et Gajeel sont sur place.

Dans la cachette de la guilde Readers peint le visage de Lucy sur une toile celle-ci inquiète pour ses camarades se battant pour elle.

Lucy: Je me souviens de ma capture...je me suis fait attraper par une magicienne de l'eau et un de la terre...dans le processus j'ai perdu mes clés. Readers je dois aller les aider je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire!

Readers: Je suis désolée Lucy mais on c'est tous mis d'accord que ta protection est prioritaire, Mirajane à tout fait pour que tu sois en sécurité et...

Des coups sont porté contre la porte de la grange ils virent alors celle-ci légèrement enfoncer laisser apparaître un œil les scrutant un voix féminine se fait entendre de l'autre côté.

Voix de femme: Toc toc on est là!

Ils ne répondent pas.

Voix de femme: OK je vois Gajeel occupe-toi de la porte immédiatement!

Readers et Lucy mort de peur se prépare à l'assaut alors que Yuden et Natsu sont toujours contre Alya pleurant alors qu'eux sont blessé à cause des assauts d'Alya.

Alya: Comme c'est triste tout ce potentielle gâché...

happy et Chibi assistent impuissant au combat.

Chibi: Ce type est nettement plus fort qu'Eligoal...

Happy: Ils vont gagner ils le doivent!

Natsu charge son poings de flamme.

Natsu: Tu vas payer Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe Alya qui se protège d'une barrière magique repoussant son attaque, Yuden inspire.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Une gerbe de flamme se dirige sur Alya qui la fait se dissiper par la force de ses vents.

Yuden: C'est pas vrai je rêve!

Alya tend ensuite son bras propulsant Yuden contre des piliers Chibi le rejoins inquiet.

Chibi: Yuden sa vas?

Yuden est au sol blessé comme Natsu.

Yuden: Sa vas...mais ce type est fort y'a aucun doute possible...

Alya: Hm je vous bats aussi facilement que j'ai battu ce chers Makarof!

Ils rugissent de colère et veulent y aller mais la porte explosa ils tournent leurs regards pour voir une magicienne au cheveux écarlate attaché en queux de cheval.

Happy: NALA!

Nala: Alors c'est toi qui as blessé notre maître!

Alya: Oui je le confesse et toi tu es la soeur de la grande Titania!

Nala: Exacte!

Elle pointe son épée sur Alya furieuse.

Nala: Je suis Nala Scarlett la Gardienne des Fées!

* * *

 **Fin de ce long chapitre durant lequel j'ai encore plus liées les destin de Grey et Aline, dans le prochain épisode Nala va engager son combat contre Alya de l'air alors que Lucy va avoir à nouveau affaire aux Phantom Lord et la découverte pour les Chasseurs de Dragon de Fairy Tail de leurs vrais potentielle dans le prochain chapitre "Les ailes de feu".**


	26. Chapitre 26: Les ailes de feu

**Suite de l'arc Phantom Lord où les mages vont devoir affronter Alya de l'air pour stopper le géant des Phantom Lord, alors que Lucy va faire une rencontre pas très positive.**

* * *

Chapitre 26: Les ailes de feu.

Le géant était toujours en trains de former les sceau pour l'Abyss Break les frères et sœurs Strauss et Fullbuster observait le sceau se former très lentement.

Grey: Regardez le géant est deux fois plus lent.

Aline: Ouais mais t'oublies une chose Grey il reste encore un Élément.

Mirajane: Exacte on a vaincue Totomaru du Feu qui gardait le Jupiter, Sol de la Terre et Jubia de l'eau.

Ils observent Jubia allongé inconsciente Aline lui lance un regard désolée.

Grey: Hé Aline sa vas?

Aline: Ouais...sa vas...je t'expliquerais plus tard pour l'instant on doit trouver le dernier des Quatre Éléments!

Mirajane devint grave et observe le sommet du géant inquiète.

Mirajane: Et c'est de loin le plus puissant Alya de l'air, c'est lui qui a privé notre maître de magie.

Chez Polyussica celle-ci est dos tournée à Makarof toujours allongé une lueurs provenant de son lit attire son attention mais en se retournant la lueurs avait disparut.

Polyussica: J'ai dut rêvé...

Ce qu'elle ne remarque pas c'est que Makarof à perdue son teint verdâtre pour un totalement normal, dans la base des Phantom Lord les deux Chasseur de Dragon virent Nala devant le mage de l'air de Phantom Lord. Ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux de la guerrière de la fureur.

Happy: Je connais ce regard assassin entre mille...

Alya: Quel joie de voir l'une des deux sœurs Scarlett face à moi, je pourrais m'occuper de vous l'une après l'autre pour que vous rejoignez votre maître dans la mort!

Nala pointe son épée vers Alya.

Nala: Ne rêve pas! Notre mâitre se rétabliras et vous paieraient vos crimes selon les lois de Fairy Tail.

Alya sourit Yuden le vit.

Alya: Qu'elle tristesse tu n'auras pas le temps de bouger que tu seras agonisante au sol! Suppression du Champ d'air!

Tous le monde vit une série d'explosion se diriger vers Nala prête à recevoir l'assaut mais Yuden s'interpose et fut propulser au sol, Nala vit son camarade s'écraser plus loin.

Chibi: YUDEN!

Le petit exceed se dirige vers son ami celui-ci encore conscient mais blessé de l'attaque d'Alya.

Alya: Comme c'est triste cette pauvre salamandre ne pourras pas se battre dans son états!

Yuden: Attend...que je récupère...et je te...

Il se met à genoux se tenant les côtes.

Natsu: Yuden!

Nala observe l'états de Yuden et furieuse elle dégaine une épée avec une garde verte deux petit ailes qui orne la garde remonte vers la pointe de l'arme.

Nala: Tu vas me payer ça!

Alya: Je t'attends ! Rafale de la vallée des vents!

Une bourrasque incroyable se lève entourant l'intégralité de la pièce créant un cyclone, les deux exceeds commencent à suffoquer.

Chibi: J'a...j'arrive plus...à respirer!

Alya: Cette puissante bourrasque va faire suffoquer tes amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent dans les bras de la mort...comme c'est triste!

Nala reste droite face à la bourrasque faisant voler ses cheveux Natsu et Yuden eux aussi commence à ressentir l'effet du sort.

Natsu: La vache on manque...d'air...

Yuden: Nala...

Nala d'une simple mouvement fonce sur Alya tranchant sa bourrasque d'un seul coup d'épée surprenant le mage de Phantom Lord qui disparut, les Chasseurs de Dragon et les exceeds inspire un grand coup.

Yuden: La vache ce type plaisante pas...

Nala: Moi non plus...

Alya réapparaît derrière elle si vite que les deux Chasseur de Dragons n'eurent pas le temps de réagir.

Natsu: Nala attention!

Alya: Champ d'air de la destruction!

Deux sceaux apparaît et Nala fut entourée d'une aura lumineuse elle se met à hurler, alors qu'Alya se met à pleurer encore.

Alya: Comme c'est triste une autre fée s'envole pour l'Au-delà! Mon Champ d'air réduit leurs pouvoir à néant!

Yuden: NALA!

Nala sert sa garde et furieuse elle hurle.

Nala: SA NE MARCHERAS PAS! TRANSFORMATION! MAGICIENNE!

Elle se transforme alors sous les yeux de tous elle avait revêtue une tenue de tissues légers son épée était recouverte de symbole magiques, sa garde était en cuire avec au centre une perle verte brillant qui absorba l'air produit par Alya.

Alya: Quoi?!

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail virent leur amis briser le champ d'air d'Alya reculant rapidement pour éviter de se faire découper.

Natsu: La vache elle à brisé sa magie...

Nala observe Alya furieuse mais portant quelque marque du sort.

Nala: Sale crapule de quel droit t'imposes-tu en juge? De quel droit décide tu de la mort de quelqu'un!

Le ton de Nala fit frissonner les deux Chasseur de Dragons.

Yuden: La vache elle est furieuse!

Alya: Tu es forte jeune magicienne mais maintenant il est tant que j'en finisse.

Il retire alors son bandeau dévoilant au premier abord des yeux rose mais très vite la pupille se sépare en quatre formant des quart en haut, en bas et sur les deux côtés. Le groupe de Grey est toujours sur le bras du géant.

Grey: Hein ses yeux? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ses yeux?

Mirajane: Il porte toujours un bandeau sur ses yeux certains dises qu'ils cachent un pouvoirs destructeurs et terrifiant, à partir du moment où il a ouvert ses yeux les chances de gagner sont très faibles!

Elfman: Alors pas de temps à perdre les autres on sûrement besoin d'aide!

Aline: OK...

Elle observe Jubia puis suit ses camarades mais se stoppent quand ils virent le sceau complet.

Elfman: C'est quoi ce délire?

Mirajane: L'Abyss Break est chargée!

Devant la guilde Cana et les autres virent le sceau enfin complet.

Cana: Oh non...

Loki lui court toujours en direction de la planque de Fairy Tail alors qu'une lumière aveuglante envahie Magnolia.

 _Loki: Les amis tenez bons...on compte sur vous!_

Dans la pièce du combat Alya déploie des rafales de vents très violent arrachant des morceau de roches au piliers, Nala armé de son épée la pointe sur Alya.

Nala: C'est finie sale ordure!

Alya: Au contraire amusons-nous un peut je vais te réduire en pièce avec le Champ d'air du Dieu de la Mort!

Il envoi des rafales de vent tranchant la pierre des piliers celle que Nala esquive détruisent le murs, celle-ci armé de son épée fonce vers Alya.

Natsu: Nala!

Nala tranche les lames de vent se dirigeant sur elle surprenant le mage de l'air.

Alya: Impossible elle tranche ma magie!

Nala fait apparaître et une autre épée et d'un mouvement ample et puissant elle tranche Alya.

Nala: Epée du magicien!

Une explosion magique se produit frappant Alya qui s'effondra comme une feuille au sol, les témoins furent choqué et apeurée de voir ça.

Happy: Elle l'a battu en un seul coup!

Natsu: Je vous avez dit qu'elle et Erza sont des folles furieuses.

Nala se retourne vers Alya elle avait un regards n'affichant que de la haine.

Nala: Dans des conditions normal tu n'aurais jamais put vaincre notre maître, alors si j'étais toi je ne me vanterais pas sur ce fait d'armes plus que douteux!

Alya complètement sonné de l'attaque de Nala tremble.

Alya: Quelle...tristesse...

Dehors les mages de Fairy Tail virent alors le sceau s'estomper et disparaître intégralement, les yeux rouges du géant disparaissent également les mages de Fairy Tail sautent de joie en voyant se désactivé le géant.

Cana: Ils ont réussie...

Dans le géant Nala reprends son armure normal mais elle est épuisé et menace de tomber mais Natsu la rattrape.

Natsu: Je te tient sa vas?

Nala: Oui...merci Natsu.

Grey, Elfman, Nala et Mirajane sentent les secousses à l'intérieur du géant.

Grey: Il se passe quoi? Le géant est désactivé?

Mirajane: Oui ils ont réussie le sort Abyss Break est totalement désactivé!

Elfman: Yuden et Natsu sont des hommes des vrais...

A l'extérieur Loki vit le géant à genoux désactivé.

Loki: Ils ont réussie!

Une explosion attire son attention vers un hangar qui est la planque de Fairy Tail, à l'intérieur Readers est blessé d'une attaque lancé par les mages de Phantom Lord. Devant eux se tenait Elena la fameuse mage de Phantom Lord, dans sa veste noir et son haut noir son pantalon bruns et ses grandes bottes noires. Elle tenait dans sa mains une longue épée parcourues de veine rouge le long de la lame ses veines rejoignent le manche dans lequel est incrusté une perle rouge sang. Derrière elle se tenait deux mages de Phantom Lord l'un chauve avec une paire de lunette dont il manque un verre et l'autre une femme au teint bronzé portant le même genre de chapeau que Makarof mais violet avec le symbole de Phantom Lord dessus accroché à la poutre du plafond Gajeel un peut plus en retrait.

Elena: Mais qui voilà donc ma proie...

Les deux mages en retrait suent en voyant Elena.

Mage: Dis Sue, Elena va un peu fort non?

Sue: Boze je te signale que c'est une sadique!

Readers: Lucy...va t-en!

Lucy fut choqué de la demande de son amie préparant sa peinture.

Lucy: Quoi pas question!

Readers: S'il te plaît Lucy...si ils t'attrapent tous ce qu'on aura fait sera vain...

Lucy hésite alors que Readers dessine.

Readers: Picto-magie!

Il fait apparaître des singes Balkan noir et blancs.

Elena: Des singes? Ennuyeux...Epée d'Hadés! Explosion!

Elle brandit sa lame s'entourant d'une aura rouge d'un mouvement cette aura frappe les singes et provoque une explosion, la poussière aveugle Readers et Lucy qui elle en profite pour tenter de s'enfuir mais un pilonne de Gajeel lui bloque le passage.

Gajeel: Où tu crois allez Bunny Girl?

Lucy: Bande de brute! READERS!

Elena pose son pieds sur la tête de Readers au sol sa lame à quelque centimètre du visage.

Elena: Peut-être devrais-je abréger ses souffrances?

Lucy fut horrifiée en entendent cela Gajeel lui observe Elena.

Gajeel: Et le maître à dis pas de morts!

Elena se tourne vers Gajeel le regard noir.

Elena: Dis donc Gajeel tu parles un peux vite pour le mec ayant agresser cette magicienne et ses deux crétins!

Lucy fut surprise.

Lucy: Levy...

Gajeel: C'est différent je te signale que tu pourras faire une croix sur ta libération si tu le tues!

Elena l'observe et sourit elle charge son épée d'une aura rouge et frappe Lucy avec la projetant au sol, elle regarde une nouvelle fois Gajeel.

Elena: Conduit-là au maître je part en avance et ne traîne pas, sinon on ne te laisseras pas les Chasseurs de Dragons.

Elle brandit son épée et trace un cercle devant elle avec la pointe de l'épée et un sceau rouge apparaît à ses pieds elle s'enfonce dans le sol et disparaît entièrement. Gajeel prends alors Lucy et se craque le cou. Il remonte sur le toit.

Gajeel: Désolée Bunny girl mais je préfère largement que ce soit toi qui trinque.

Gajeel vit au loin le géant inactif.

Gajeel: Tiens le géant est désactivé?

Voix: Relâche-là tout de suite!

Gajeel se tourne pour voir Loki debout le regards furieux à l'encontre de Gajeel lâchant un sourire à son adversaire.

Gajeel: Ah un peu de sport tant mieux Elena m'a pas laisser me défouler sur votre pote!

Loki sert les poings.

Loki: Il y a intérêt à ce qu'elle n'est rien dans le cas contraire je n'hésiterais pas à te réduire en bouillie!

Gajeel lâche Lucy au sol et sert les poings.

Gajeel: Pour sa faudra être le plus rapide!

Il envoi son bras en pilonne sur Loki l'esquivant surprenant le Chasseur de Dragon, Loki utilise sa bague et commence à attaquer Gajeel qui sentit alors une différence dans le mage de Fairy Tail par rapport aux autres.

Gajeel: Oh pas mal mais dis moi j'ai comme l'impression que t'es pas d'ici je me trompe?

Loki attaque Gajeel esquivant ses assauts.

Loki: Tu paieras pour...

Soudain Loki se fige une douleurs parcourant son corps profitant de ce moment Gajeel le frappe avec son pilonne l'envoyant en bas prêts de Sue et Boze. Gajeel observe la scène un sourire aux lèvres.

Gajeel: Chargez-vous de lui je me charge de livrez la fille à maître José!

Il s'en va alors que Loki voulut le poursuivre il fut frappé par la magie musical de Boze le forçant à se couvrir les oreilles.

Boze: Oh le pauvre on dirait qu'il apprécie pas ma magie!

Sue: Magie des Miroirs Kaléidoscope!

Des miroirs entourent Loki l'emprisonnant dans une prison, il regarde son reflet dans les miroirs avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par le visage de Sue.

Sue: Ma magie t'emprisonnera ici un petit moment, pendant ce temps tu devrais réfléchir et regarder à quelle point tu es pathétique.

Elle disparaît laissant Loki blesser frapper un miroir rageur d'avoir était battu si facilement.

Loki: Désolée Lucy...pardonne-moi. J'ai était faible et incapable de te protéger...

Dans la guilde de Phantom Lord José observe ses écrans ses Quatre Eléments étaient vaincues et son géant était inactif.

José: C'est impossible comment ces minables de Fairy Tail ont-ils put battre mes Quatre Eléments!

Voix: Maître José!

José se retourne pour Elena toujours aussi souriante.

José: Elena.

Elena: Il semble que vos mages ne soit pas très puissant...sa m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'Alya...

Son regard se porte alors sur l'écrans où elle vit Natsu soutenant Nala, la rage s'empare de la mage de Phantom Lord.

Elena: Nala Scarlett! Maintenant je comprends comment Alya à put perdre.

José observe sa magicienne songeur.

José: Où est Gajeel?

Voix: Ici maître!

Il vit alors Gajeel portant Lucy et la faisant tomber sur le sol.

José: Ah te voilà j'imagine que Kai est avec toi.

Le deuxième Chasseur de Dragon arrive lui aussi et observe Lucy de loin.

Kai: Je suis là maître...

José vit Lucy enfin en sa possession.

José: Je vois que vous m'avez apportez un petit cadeau.

Elena s'approche de Lucy un air sadique sur son visage elle pose son pieds violemment sur elle lui arrachant un petit cris.

Elena: Voilà la cible maître.

José: Fait attention à ne pas trop l'amocher sa serait dommage de perdre la prime.

Elena se tourne vers son maître en souriant.

Elena: Mais non elle adore ça!

Elle la projette contre un mur Lucy le percute violemment et elle atterrit au sol encore plus violemment sous les yeux satisfait de José et inexpressif de Gajeel et Kai.

Elena: Vous voyez elle va bien.

José afficha alors un sourire tout aussi sadique qu'elle.

José: T'ai-je déjà dit que tu es ma préférée? Tu es de loin la meilleure de toutes!

Dehors les mages de Fairy Tail continue de lutter contre les ombres de José, lorsqu'une petite mélodie fut entendue à la fois à l'extérieur mais aussi à l'intérieur du géant ou la voix de José se fit entendre.

José: Mesdames et messieurs de Fairy Tail je requierts toutes votre attention.

Chez Natsu ils furent surpris d'entendre une voix qui pour eux leur était inconnue du moins pour Natsu et Yuden.

Yuden: C'est qui ce type?

Chibi: Je la reconnais c'est la voix de maître José!

Le cris de Lucy se fit entendre sur le champs de bataille et dans le géant, celle-ci se faisait tirer les cheveux par Elena.

Elfman: C'était quoi ça?

Grey: On aurait dit le cris de Lucy!

Mirajane et Aline sont horrifiée de la savoir au mains de Phantom Lord, alors que tout en parlant José affichait un sourire carnassier.

José: Comme vous venez de l'entendre nous venons de capturez Lucy Heartfilia. Nous avons donc atteint notre premier objectif. Il est temps pour nous de commencer le second vous anéantir tous! Vous vous êtes réjouie un peu vite de la destruction du Jupiter et la désactivation de mon géant maintenant place aux larmes et à la désolation!

Chez Natsu et Yuden les deux étaient horrifiées et furieux Natsu avait clairement un regards assassin, Yuden lui serraient et desserré le poings.

Natsu: Pourriture!

Yuden: Il va nous le payer très chers!

Dans la planque de la Guilde Readers est au sol blessé et en larme un cristal dans lequel est enfermé Lucy siège prêts de lui.

Readers: Pardon Lucy je n'ai pas sut te protéger...je te demande pardons...

Dans le cristal Loki furieux était contre une paroi de cristal.

Loki: C'est ma faute...si seulement j'étais arrivé plus tôt! J'ai été nul...tous sa parce que j'avais peur de toi Lucy...

Des larmes coulent de ses yeux alors que la culpabilité et la honte étaient ses sentiments à cet instant précis.

Loki: Je te demande pardon...pardon Lucy...et à vous Fairy Tail...je ne mérite pas de faire partie de vous...

Une image d'une femme aux long cheveux vert coiffé d'un accessoires noir et rouge sur la tête apparut à Loki.

Loki: C'est ps jolie...hein Karen.

Devant la guilde les ombres se continue d'avancer vers les mages de Fairy Tail.

Cana: C'est pas vrai ces malades ont eu Lucy!

Macao: Allez Cana je suis sûre que Yuden et Natsu vont la secourir!

Cana: Ouais t'as raison nous on va leurs montrer qu'on se laisse pas facilement abattre!

Ils continuent d'attaquer les ombres sans relâche sous le regards de José avec ses trois derniers meilleurs mages.

José: Ces idiots ne veulent pas comprendre.

Elena: Maître permettez que j'aille m'occuper de Nala Scarlett.

José se tourne vers elle souriant.

José: Bien entendu...pendant ce temps Gajeel, Kai vous conduirez notre invitée dans la salle des machines!

Gajeel: Bien maître.

Il porte Lucy et s'en vont comme Elena alors que José était satisfait chez Natsu, Nala ouvrit les yeux et observe les deux Chasseur de Dragon.

Nala: Yuden, Natsu...

Les deux observent leurs amie complètement sonné.

Nala: Vous devez allez la secourir...vous seule le pouvez.

Yuden: Nala tient le coup...

Nala: Yuden...toi et Natsu avait un pouvoir qui sommeil au fond de vous...ce feu...ce feu qui brûle en vous. Laissez le vous envahir laissez-le vous guider. Avec ce feu protégez Lucy, protégez la guilde. Car vous êtes les seules personnes capable de surpasser Erza et moi!

Une larme perle au coin de son œil leurs colère grimpe une nouvelle fois les images de tous leurs compagnons blessé: Makarof, Lucy, Chibi, Elfman, Mirajane, Erza et maintenant Nala. Furieux les deux laissent alors exploser leurs colères Chibi et Happy virent une aura de feu les entourer et former la silhouette d'un dragon, le feu solaire de Yuden créer des griffes de flamme. Leur hurlements résonne dans tous le géant et en dehors.

Macao: C'était quoi ce cris?

Cana: Sa c'étaient Natsu et Yuden...

Chez Polyussica, Makarof ouvrit les yeux.

Makarof: Natsu, Yuden ?

Polyussica se retourne et vit Makarof debout.

Polyussica: Makarof tu es enfin réveiller! Tu devrais rester allongé.

Makarof l'observe et finit par se lever.

Makarof: Tu crois peut-être que je vais t'écouter.

Polyussica soupir alors que Makarof enfile ses vêtements.

Makarof: Mais je te remercie de m'avoir aider.

Polyussica: Alors tu vas y retourner malgré les risques?

Makarof: Je ne peux pas laisser mes enfants souffrir plus longtemps...je dois accomplir mon rôle de père. Mais merci encore Polyussica je ne l'oublierais pas.

Il s'en va laissant Polyussica songeuse.

Polyussica: Vieux fous après toute ses années tu n'as pas changer d'un poil. Et c'est tant mieux pour Fairy Tail.

Elle tourne son regard vers une photo sur laquelle elle se trouvait les cheveux relâchée et beaucoup plus jeune, elle se tenait à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds hérissé.

Polyussica: Comme au bon vieux temps...

Les deux se relèvent et observent Nala à genoux souriante.

Yuden: Compte sur nous! Happy! Chibi!

Happy: Ouais!

Ils se dirigent en direction de l'endroit où Lucy est retenue alors que Nala se remet sur ses pieds souriante.

Nala: Foncez.

Voix: Quel beau discours.

Elle se retourne en entendant cette voix et vit alors une autre mage devant elle c'était Elena, souriante comme jamais son épée dans son fourreau accroché à sa ceinture.

Elena: Nala Scarlett.

Nala furieuse sert les poings.

Nala: Elena!

José observe la scène depuis ses écrans.

José: Quelle joie un combat entre la Gardienne des fées et l'Exécutrice des spectres!

* * *

 **La bataille final contre les Phantom Lord est lancé Nala contre Elena, la gardienne des Fée contre l'exécutrice des Phantom. La fin de l'arc de Phantom Lord approche retrouvez ce combat dans le prochain chapitre "La Gardienne vs l'Exécutrice." qui des deux femmes remportera la victoire? Merci de laissez vos reviews comme toujours sa me fait plaisir.**

 **: Désolée encore mais j'ai prévue autre chose pour Aline et Yuden, mais merci de laissez tes impressions :).**


	27. Chapitre 27: Gardienne vs l'Exécutrice

**Suite et bientôt fin de l'arc Phantom Lord dans le chapitre précédent Nala avait terrassée rapidement le puissant Alya, alors que Elena l'atout de José venait de capturé Lucy. Celle-ci vient de défier Nala dans un duel entre la Gardienne de Fairy Tail et l'Exécutrice des Phantoms Lord.**

* * *

Chapitre 27: La Gardienne vs l'Exécutrice : Nala vs Elena.

Les deux femme se faisaient face l'une à l'autre une tensions venait de s'installer Nala fit apparaître une épée dans sa main droite, malgré la fatigue du combat contre Alya toujours assommé dans un coin elle faisait face à l'une des plus dangereuses mage de Fiore.

Elena: A ce que je vois Alya n'a pas fait long feu.

Nala: Je l'ai eu en un seul coup!

Elena: Oui je l'ai appris mais tu dois savoir qu'avec moi c'est une autre histoire.

Nala: Qu'avez-vous fait de Lucy?

Elena affiche alors un sourire sadique elle s'avance lentement vers son adversaire.

Elena: J'ai prit un plaisir immense à la voir souffrir...se tortiller dans tous les sens...quel joie.

Nala sert la garde son épée furieuse.

Nala: Sale pourriture!

Elena se met à rire.

Elena: Oh est-ce que la sœur de la grande Titania serait moins résistante émotionnellement que sa soeur?

Nala: Viens te battre sale harpie!

Elena: Très bien comme tu voudras je n'aurais aucune pitié.

Elle dégaine son épée ce qui eu pour cause d'envoyer une onde rouge sur Nala qui l'esquive d'un salto arrière, l'onde créer un trou dans le mur derrière Nala, elle vit ensuite la lame de Elena toujours entourée de cette aura rouge.

Nala: Cette épée...ce n'est pas...

Elena: Si c'est bien la fameuse Epée d'Hadès un artefact aussi puissant que rare! Et justement elle adore le sang!

Elle envoie une autre onde que Nala esquive avant de sortir une seconde épée.

Nala: Viens sale vipère.

Elles livrent leurs combats Nala attaquant avec ses épées contre le seul sabre d'Elena qui malgré l'handicap le manie avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle tente de toucher Nala qui elle tente elle aussi de toucher son adversaire mais elle l'évite d'un pas. Nala croise le fer avec Elena les deux femmes se livrant un combat non seulement de corps mais d'esprit, Nala passe au-dessus d'Elena avec une acrobatie pour l'attaquer par derrière mais avec son épée Elena projette une aura rouge frappant Nala qui se rattrapent rapidement. Elle retourne à l'assaut de son adversaire esquivant avec grace la moindre attaque de Nala.

Elena: Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour une sous-fifres de la vraie Titania!

Nala: Ma sœur et moi formons un duo...aucune n'est le sous-fifre de l'autre!

Elena: Comme c'est charmant.

D'un mouvement ample et à la surprise de la Gardienne des fées ses deux lames furent trancher d'une traite par l'épée d'Elena.

Nala: Impossible!

Elena: Ma lame tranche n'importe quel matière que ce soit le diamant, l'adamantium...même les écailles de Dragons!

Nala furieuse jette ses épées et tends ses bras.

Nala: Transformation!

Elle revêt sa fameuse armure de Guerrière des Flammes sa lame de feu pointant en direction de son adversaire.

Nala: Viens approche!

Elena: Pauvre inconsciente ! Je vais te montrer une faculté de mon Epée!

Elle brandit son épée devant elle.

Elena: Épée d'Hadès! Lame de Neptune!

Soudain devant les yeux de Nala son épée se recouvre d'une pellicule d'eau Nala fut surprise, alors que Nala en frappant dans le vide avec son épées projette de l'eau partout.

Elena: Mon épée peut acquérir les capacités de n'importe quel éléments que je désire.

Nala: Sa ne changeras rien je vengerais mes compagnons que toi et ta guilde avait blessé!

Elena: On va voir ça!

Elle fonce en brandissant son épée en avant et assénant le premier coups que Nala esquive elle vit alors l'épée provoquer une fissure dans le sol avec le jets d'eau qu'à envoyer l'épée. Nala s'appuie sur ses pieds et attaque dans le dos de la magicienne qui bloque rapidement son assaut, elle sourit et repousse Nala qui attaque la magicienne avec son épée de feu elle l'enfonce dans le sol provoquant un geysers de feu se dirigeant sur Elena.

Elena: Bouclier de Neptune!

Elle fut protéger par l'attaque de Nala et fonce sur elle et lui donne un coup de tête l'envoyant en arrière et lui ouvrant la lèvres laissant le sang s'échapper, mais Nala réplique toute de suite en entaillant le bras de la magicienne. Elle vit alors l'entaille sur son bras du sang en sortait.

Elena: Sale garce!

Nala: Je te rassure aucun homme n'aurais voulut d'une harpie comme toi!

Elle évite son prochain assaut.

Elena: Tu vas crever! Tourbillon de Neptune!

Elle projette un jets d'eau puissant frappant Nala qui bloque son assaut mais fut légèrement blessé, Elena pointe son épée vers le ciel.

Elena: Epée d'Hadès! Déluge!

Une pluie diluvienne s'abat sur la surface de la salle faisant grimper le niveau de l'eau qui s'échappe par les fenêtres, très vite l'épée de Nala de feu s'éteint et l'eau lui arrive au épaules. Elena elle est entourée d'une bulle d'air la protégeant de l'eau, rapidement elle fonce sur Nala l'attaquant avec son arme elle entaille le bras de Nala et lui donne un coup de pieds la projetant dans l'eau.

Elena: Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Nala: Transformation! Armure de l'eau!

Elle enfile une armure semblable à des guerriers marin ses bottes de métal ressemblant légèrement à des palmes, ses jambières en métal argenté son ventre mis non caché et entouré par ce qui semble être des écailles de poisson argenté ses bras et mains protéger par des gants eux aussi en métal argenté sur sa tête une couronne incrusté de pierre précieuse elle était armée d'un trident lui aussi argenté et décoré d'un dragon qui remonte jusqu'au bouts du manche avec une perle bleus dans sa gueule.

Elena: Tu crois que ton armure m'empêcheras de t'attaquer tu te trompes!

Elle fonce sur elle mais Nala d'un mouvement rapidement esquive son assaut elle se propulse ensuite avec son armure et attaque Elena avec son trident, elle parvient à l'attaquer dans le dos déchirant sa précieuse veste en cuire avec une marques de trois entailles ensanglanté dans son dos.

Elena: Tu vas le regretter sale poissons! Epée d'Hadès ! Annulation!

L'eau disparaît rapidement de la salle et de l'épée alors que Nala observe Elena l'attaquer avec son épée les deux femmes s'échange de nouveau des coups d'épées puissant et rapide. Elena donne un coup de pieds à Nala la faisant recule avant de lui casser l'un de ses gants avec son épées la blessant.

Elena: J'aime mieux ça voir ton sang couler!

Nala se tient l'avant bras elle observe Elena brandit son sabre et projeter d'autres aura sur elle, mais elle l'esquive et se sert de l'eau qui reste pour glisser gracieusement et désarmé Elena son épée se plante dans le sol plus loin. Elle pointe son trident sous la gorge d'Elena désarmée.

Nala: Rend-toi crapule!

Elena: Tu rêves roussette!

Elle tend son bras et son épée disparaît en aura rouge qui rejoins sa main et lui permet de retrouver son arme et désarme à son tour Nala de son trident et l'attaquant, Nala esquive ses assauts à répétitions rapides et très précis.

Nala: Transformation! Magicienne!

Elle reprends sa tenue de tissue et son épée runique.

Elena: Ah tu veux jouer avec de la magie?

Elle attaque Nala bloquant ses assaut avec son épée sa tenue lui permettant de faire des mouvements rapide et ample, elle fit une balayette à son adversaire elle très agile qui saute et donne un coup de pieds sauté la projetant au sol sur le dos. Elle dévie l'attaque de son adversaire et lui donne un coup de pieds dans le ventre pour la faire reculer.

Elena: Tu ne peux rien contre moi Scarlett je suis l'Exécutrice des Phantom Lord! Je serait sans pitié avec les pustule de ton genre!

Nala: C'est marrant j'allais dire la même chose!

Elle attaque Elena avec son épée Elena recule souriante.

Elena: Epée d'Hadès! Flamme de l'Enfer!

Son épée s'imprègnent de flamme de couleurs bleus surprenant Nala ne s'attendant pas à ça.

Elena: Brûle!

Elle projette des gerbe de flamme sur Nala les esquivant en même temps que des boule de feu qui explose une fois qu'elles touchent le sol, elle évite un coup d'épée mais le feu manie par l'épée frappe le dos de Nala qui hurle en sentant la brûlure dans son dos. Elena en profite pour lui donne un coup de coude dans la figure, elle se retourne et lui fit une entaille au niveau du ventre elle hurle au contacte de la lame bouillante, le feu se propage au sol alors que Nala tient sa blessure très douloureuses.

Elena: Oh sa fait mal t'en fais pas quand j'en aurais finie ta souffrance sera moins pénible!

Elle attaque Nala avec son sabre qui elle dévie sa lame et lui rends son coup dans la figure avec son pieds ouvrant sa lèvre, elle ne vit pas ensuite le coup d'épée de Nala verticale qui entaille le pantalon et le gilet d'Elena une plaie ensanglanté sur la jambe de la mage de Phantom Lord qui ne comptait pas laisser passer ça.

Elena: Tu vas crever sale garce! Liens de l'Enfer!

Des gerbes de flammes se dirige vers Nala qui l'esquive mais les liens de flammes sont vivants et ils désarment Nala avant de la saisir aux poignets et aux cheville, elle hurle au contacte du feu sur sa peau.

Elena: Sa brûle attends tu vas encore plus souffrir!

Elle souffle sur sa lame et une boule de feu fut projeter de la lame sur Nala qui se la prit et elle tombe au sol alors que le feu dévore légèrement sa tenue, Elena s'approche de Nala se relevant mais elle fut saisit à la gorge par Elena qui avait toujours son épée en main et entaille la joue de Nala avec lui arrachant un grognement.

Elena: C'est satisfaisant de savoir que tu n'es pas aussi doué que ta sœur...et aussi maligne.

Nala vit son épée au sol alors que les flammes de la lame d'Elena caresse sa peau et qu'elle est sur le point d'en finir, donne un coup de tête arrière à Elena qui recule légèrement et laisse le temps à Nala de reprendre sa lame avant qu'elle ne la saisissent au cou du sang coulant de sa bouche et son nez.

Elena: Sale garce! Tu vas me le payer!

Nala: Toi d'abord!

Dans un mouvement ample et rapide Nala s'enfonce sa lame à travers le corps sur son côté droit lui permettant en même temps de transpercer Elena, Nala retire rapidement sa lame et les deux guerrière tombent au sol sérieusement blessé en tombant Elena lâche l'épée Nala se traîne au sol laissant une traînée de sang sur son passage. Elle vit alors sa blessure de laquelle s'échappe son sang elle tente de se relever et arrive à se mettre à genoux mais Elena la saisit par derrière, sa blessure un peu plus sérieuse laisse s'échapper son sang elle étrangle Nala par derrière. Elle appuie sur la blessure de Nala lui arrachant un cris que ses coéquipiers en route entendent, en l'occurrence Mirajane, Elfman, Grey et Aline.

Aline: NALA!

Grey: Elle est en danger!

Nala souffre de la pression sur sa blessure qui allait la faire s'évanouir.

Elena: HURLE POUR MOI!

Nala donne un coup de boule arrière à Elena qui relâche son emprise et d'un mouvement ample Nala frappe dans la mâchoire d'Elena l'envoyant au sol, les deux guerrière épuisées et blessées se traînent au sol. Nala tente de se relever mais ses jambes refuse de se relever ses cheveux tombent sur son visage trempé de sang et de sueur, elle arrive à se mettre en position assise et s'adosser à un pilier. Elena plus déterminée parvient à saisir sa lame et se relever elle se dirige vers Nala sa blessure laissant tomber des gouttes de sang, son sang décorant son visage, des plaies partout sur celle-ci elle crache du sang avant d'observer Nala à la fois désarmée et à la merci d'Elena.

Elena: Tu vas maintenant crever...salope!

Elle brandit son épée Nala ferme ses yeux attendant la mort mais l'épée d'Elena fut bloqué par une autre, les deux magicienne se retournent pour voir qui a retenue la lame et leurs visage affiche un air surpris alors que les autres mages arrivent à cette instant et virent le mystérieux sauveurs.

Grey, Elfman, Aline et Mirajane: ERZA!

Erza Scarlett Titania la Reine des Fée malgré son états faible se tenait debout bloquant la lame d'Elena, avec l'une de ses épées.

Erza: Un conseil je t'interdit de toucher à ma soeur!

D'un mouvement de la jambe elle détourne Elena et la fait recule en donnant un coup dans sa blessure.

Elena: Sale...

Erza: Transformation !

Elle vit alors Erza se transformer et revêtir son armure du chevalier avec ses deux épées et d'autres qui tourne autour d'elle ainsi que ses ailes de métal elle fonce sur Elena et envoie des épées sur elle qui explose et la projette dans le mur créant un gros trous la faisant disparaître de leurs vues. Nala observe sa sœur reprendre son armure normal et se diriger vers elle, Nala eu des larmes aux yeux et commence à sangloter en voyant sa sœur.

Nala: Grande sœur...

Erza: Tu as fais un super combat Nala...

Elle sert sa sœur contre elle et colle son front contre le siens un larme coulant sur sa joue.

Erza: Je suis si fière de toi...

Les deux sœurs Scarlett partagent ce moment quand les autres les rejoignent.

Mirajane: Erza mais tu devais rester allongée!

Erza: Je sais...mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mes amis dans le pétrins. Ni laissez ma sœur face à cette harpie!

Erza vit plus loin le corps inanimé d'Alya.

Erza: C'est le mage qui a...

Nala: Oui...tu seras contente je l'ai battu en une seule attaque...

Erza sourit mais elle le perdit en voyant la blessure de sa sœur.

Erza: Nala tu es blessé!

Grey s'agenouille.

Grey: Attends je m'en occupe.

Il utilise sa magie de glace pour fermer la plaie avec de la glace le contacte fit grogner Nala, mais elle se sentit mieux après la douleur des brûlure s'estompe légèrement ils virent l'états de la salle désastreuse.

Aline: La vache y'a eu du grabuge ici.

Nala: Ouais une mage nommé Elena je l'ai affronté c'est celle que Erza vient de battre, elle possédait l'Epée d'Hadès.

Ils sentirent alors à cet instant un changement d'atmosphère leurs donnant un haut le cœur autour d'eux une brume obscure c'était levée.

Grey: La vache c'est quoi cette ambiance?

Mirajane et les autres tremble en sentant cette énergie malveillante.

Mirajane: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Erza: Un présage de mort!

Aline: Cette énergie...elle est malveillante!

Elfman: J'ai beau être un homme j'en ait des sueurs froides!

Mirajane: Cette magie...elle me donne envie de vomir...

Nala: Il me semble la connaître...

Ils entendent des applaudissements et virent José arriver entourée de cette énergie malfaisante.

José: Félicitation je dois bien avouer mage de Fairy Tail que vous m'avez impressionner au-delà de toute espérance!

Ils virent le maître de Phantom Lord juste en face d'eux souriant comme toujours.

Mirajane: C'est maître José!

José: Et quel combat bravo Nala je dois avouer que c'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un vaincre Elena!

Ils restent sur leurs gardes savant à quoi s'attendre avec José mais sa magie fait reculer les filles.

Mirajane: Quel magie nauséabonde...

José: Quel divertissement et puis cette intervention de Titania bravo, bravo!

Grey et Elfman en avant se prépare.

Grey: Allez Elfman on se charge de lui!

Elfman: Ouais je te suis! Beast arm! Taureau de Fer!

Grey: Modelage de glace! Arc de Glace!

Il envoie des projectiles de glace sur José alors qu'Elfman fonce sur lui.

Erza: NON N'ATTAQUEZ PAS!

José souriant déploie alors sa magie en envoyant des spectre violet frapper ses adversaires les projetant au sol.

Aline: GREY!

Mirajane: Elfman!

José: Les inconscient ont-ils oubliés que je suis l'un des Dix Mages Sacrées par le Conseil!

Erza se relève Nala s'appuie sur le pilier alors qu'Erza s'avance vers José.

Aline: ERZA!

Erza revêt son armure aux Ailes noires elle fonce sur José qui envoie sa magie mais Titania la tranche comme du beurre, pendant ce temps dans la salle des machines Gajeel et Kai attendent toujours avec Lucy.

Gajeel: Combien de temps on va encore poiroter!?

Kai: Aucune idée je suis pas dans la tête des Chasseurs de Fairy Tail!

Lucy ligoter entend la conversation des deux Chasseurs de Dragons quand elle vit arriver un mage essoufflée.

Mage: Hé Elena...elle vient de se faire battre!

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragon sont surpris de l'entendre.

Gajeel: Quoi attends tu te fous de moi?

Mage: Non paraît que c'est une mage de Fairy Tail, elle l'a démolie! Mais maître José s'occupe d'elle.

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons observent alors Lucy souriant.

Gajeel: Alors je suppose qu'on peut se divertir un peut.

Lucy: Si vous me touchez je vous préviens mes amis vous le ferons payer au centuples!

Gajeel: Ah ouais? Kai montre-lui qu'on plaisante pas !

Kai projette un jets d'eau sur Lucy la faisant s'écraser sur la parois de la pièce, elle se relève titubante.

Lucy: J'ai entendu ce que tu as dis. Tu cherches à protéger quelqu'un! Mais pourquoi as-tu fais du mal à Levy!

Gajeel: Ecoute blondinette t'es gentille alors on va t'avouer Kai et moi on s'en fou du maître José et ses plans foireux! Nous on a rejoins la guilde parce qu'on avait pas le choix c'est la seule qu'on connaissait qui voulait de Jubia!

Kai: Et on refuse de la laisser seul avec José et cette cinglé d'Elena! Alors tu vas être une gentille fille et faire ce qu'on te dit si...

Ils sentent alors une secousses et une explosion Boze et Sue rester à l'écarts tremble.

Boze: C'est quoi ce délire?

Le sol se fissure et explose dévoilant d'abord Natsu furieux son poing chargé de feu.

Natsu: GAJEEL!

Il frappe le Chasseur de Dragon d'acier l'envoyant au sol Kai furieux entoure sa main d'eau.

Kai: Sale!

Mais Yuden surgit du sol juste devant lui.

Yuden: Coucou!

Il lui donne un violent uppercut l'envoyant rejoindre Gajeel surprenant les mages de Phantom Lord mais rassurant Lucy, elle vit Chibi et Happy arriver.

Chibi: LUCY!

Happy: Tu vas biens?

Lucy: Oui sa vas...ne vous en faites pas...sa ira...

Elle vit alors les deux Chasseurs de Dragon debout alors que Gajeel et Kai reviennent à eux souriant.

Kai: Enfin on va pouvoir reprendre là où on c'est arrêter!

Lucy sentit alors la tensions qui vient de s'installer un combat entre Chasseurs de Dragons allez avoir lieu, les deux groupes se dévisagent prêts à entamer le combat.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre combat entre Nala et Elena et bientôt fin de l'arc Phantom Lord dans le prochain chapitre les Chasseurs de Dragons de Fairy Tail et Phantom Lord vont se mesurer face à face tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Les quatre Chasseur de Dragon". Encore une fois merci de lire ma fic et n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis sur celle-ci à la prochaine.**


	28. Chapitre 28: Les 4 Chasseurs de Dragons

**Suite de l'arc Phantom Lord qui se termine dans trois chapitre en comptant celui-là, cette fois la bataille entre les Chasseurs de Dragons va débuter Yuden et Natsu contre Gajeel et Kai. Alors que Erza et l'autre groupe doivent résister à la magie abyssale de José.**

* * *

Chapitre 28: Les 4 Chasseur de Dragon.

Lucy observe avec Happy et Chibi les deux Chasseurs de Dragon de Fairy Tail debout, alors que ceux de Phantom Lord sont plus loin.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu se tourne vers elle.

Natsu: Reste à l'abris Luce...mon frangin et moi on va se charger d'eux!

Gajeel et Kai se relève de l'attaque des deux Chasseur de Dragon.

Gajeel: Allez arrêtez de vous la jouer maintenant...vous avez eu de la chance.

Yuden: Pas du tout par contre vous vous êtes mal barré!

Natsu: Vous avez osé brutalisé une camarade qui plus est Lucy...alors maintenant on se retient plus!

Kai sourit comme Gajeel.

Kai: Tant mieux parce que nous non plus on se retiendras pas contre vous!

De l'eau forme ses fameuses serres de Dragons il observe Yuden.

Kai: Alors tu vas me montrer jusqu'où ta progresser?

Yuden forme lui aussi ses griffes et lui fonce dessus Kai et lui s'échange des coups de griffe, Kai tente de trancher Yuden mais il l'esquive d'un pas latéral avant de lui donner un coup de pied le propulsant en arrière. Gajeel lui observe Natsu.

Gajeel: Pilier du Dragon d'acier!

Il envoi son pilier sur Natsu qui l'esquive grimpe sur son pilier et le frappe avec sa magie le faisant reculer mais Gajeel revient à l'assaut rapidement en transformant son bras en lame munie de pointe. Il décapite presque Natsu qui recule pour esquiver son assaut et vit son adversaire debout et souriant.

Natsu: La vache il a faillit me trancher en deux avec sa lame!

Gajeel: La Lame du Dragon d'acier elle fait pas que trancher...elle déchiquette!

Les pointes se mettent en mouvement transformant sa lame en tronçonneuse.

Gajeel: Avec ça il restera plus rien de toi...

Lucy et les deux exceeds sont choqués de voir ça.

Lucy: C'est une vrai tronçonneuse!

Happy: Avec ça il peut percer ses écailles de Dragon!

Gajeel: Quand j'en aurais finit avec toi il resteras plus rien de toi il attaque Natsu avec sa lame qui esquive rapidement, les autres mages de Phantom Lord reculent.

Sue: Gajeel est déchaîner!

Boze: T'as pas vue Kai!

L'autre Chasseur de Dragon et Yuden se livre toujours un combat titanesque Kai tourne sur lui-même dans l'espoir de blessé le Chasseur de Dragon, qui fait un bond pour esquiver son attaque.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il crache un gerbe de flamme mais Kai sourit.

Kai: Bouclier du Dragon d'eau!

Il bloque son assaut mais ne le vit pas revenir à la charge et décocher un droite qu'il se prend il recule souriant.

Kai: OK voyons si tu réussies à esquiver ça! Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Il crache un geysers d'eau très puissant que Yuden évite de justesse Kai sourit.

Kai: La vache t'es agile.

Yuden: Merci toi aussi t'es plutôt douée.

Kai se craque les doigts alors que Gajeel et Natsu sont dans la même situation.

Gajeel: La dernière fois notre combat à tourner court maintenant que dites-vous si on arrêtait les prolongations et qu'on passait au choses sérieuses?

Lucy: Attendez...ils s'échauffaient seulement?

Gajeel et Kai déploie alors leurs vrais potentielles la peau de Gajeel se recouvre d'acier sous les yeux des autres, Kai lui avait les yeux bleus striées et des écailles bleus sur sa peau il avait notamment des griffes de Dragon d'eau beaucoup plus longue et tranchante.

Sue: La vache là ils plaisante plus.

Gajeel: Je vais je broyer! Goutte au Poing du Dragon d'acier!

Il frappe Natsu se protégeant mais il fut propulser contre le mur où se trouve les mages de Phantom Lord qui s'enfuit.

Boze: Tirez-vous sa devient trop dangereux!

Yuden vit son frère propulser contre le mur.

Yuden: Natsu!

Kai: Reste concentrée!

Il attaque Yuden si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver les griffes de Kai marque son corps, avant qu'il ne lui donne un coup de pieds le propulsant lui aussi contre un mur.

Lucy: YUDEN! NATSU!

Les deux Chasseur de Dragon sont très amochées l'avant-bras de Natsu à un énorme bleu après l'attaque de Gajeel, quand à Yuden des marques de griffes ensanglanté marque ses bras et son torse. Lucy fut épouvanté de voir leur états mais les deux se relève quand même.

Gajeel: Houa j'imaginais pas que vous seriez si résistant.

Kai: Allez Gajeel on en finit! Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Gajeel: Hurlement du Dragon d'acier!

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons esquivent les deux assauts détruisant encore une grande partie du mur, le deux tentent de récupérer des assauts.

Lucy: Ils sont déjà à bouts...

Happy: Les poings de Gajeel sont en écailles d'acier...

Chibi: Et Kai est devenu beaucoup plus rapide...

Gajeel relance un assaut du Natsu le frappant au niveau de la mâchoire et du ventre, Yuden tente lui aussi d'attaquer Kai mais la rapidité du Chasseur de Dragon lui permet de lui griffe le dos avant de l'envoyer une nouvelle fois au sol. Natsu charge son poing de feu furieux.

Natsu: A toi de goûter au Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe le visage de Gajeel qui ne ressentit rien du tout c'est Natsu qui se roule par terre en hurlant de douleurs.

Natsu: Ha j'ai pas mal, j'ai pas mal!

Lucy: C'est incroyable ses attaques ne l'atteigne même pas!

Gajeel: C'est inutile la Salamandre mes écailles sont plus dure que l'acier tes attaques ne m'atteindrons jamais!

Lucy: Vous croyez qu'ils peuvent les battre?

Happy: Sa vas être dure.

Yuden se relève et fonce sur Kai et déploie lui aussi ses griffes ils échangent de nombreux coups entre eux, Kai griffe le bras de yuden qui en retour lui griffe le torse.

Kai: La vache t'es agile toi...

Yuden: T'as encore rien vue.

Il se sert de ses flammes pour se propulser sur Kai qui se prends l'attaque de plein fouet, il recule avant de se prendre un droite de Yuden dans la mâchoire.

Kai: Sale...

Il se réceptionne sur ses jambes en se tenant la mâchoire.

Kai: La vache.

Yuden rejoins Natsu ils se lancent un regards qu'il comprit les deux inspire de l'air, Gajeel et Kai le vit et réagit rapidement et se prépare eux aussi.

Happy: Ils vont tous utiliser le pouvoir du souffle?!

Chibi: Vous croyez que cette endroit va tenir?

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Natsu: Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Gajeel: Hurlement du Dragon d'acier!

Kai: Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Les attaques s'entre-choque provoquant une grosse explosions blessant tous le monde, les mages de Phantom Lord sont assommé du choc entre les attaques.

Sue: Gajeel...et Kai sont devenus cinglés.

Les deux Chasseur de Dragons de Phantom Lord sont debout souriant devant les deux frère Dragneel, leurs vêtement à moitié déchirée par le souffle de l'explosion.

Gajeel: Y'a une différence très claire entre nous.

Kai: Tandis que vous chercher à carboniser tous nous on est protéger par l'eau qui éteint vos petites flammes et les écailles de Gajeel pouvant supporter n'importe laquelle de vos attaques.

Gajeel: Et grâce à cette combinaison on est imbattable!

Chibi: Il faut l'admettre...comment Yuden et Natsu peuvent espérer les battre ?

Yuden: Vous en êtes sûre? Ben mon vieux vous avez pas les yeux en face des trous!

Ils virent les écailles sur le visage de Gajeel se fissurer alors que Kai sentit une douleurs au niveau de ses côtes il vit alors une marque de brûlure.

Kai: Quoi?

Natsu: Vous avez pas compris nos flammes elles calcinent n'importe qu'elle matière.

Yuden: Et t'auras beau maîtriser la magie de l'eau...mon feu vient directement de la puissance du soleil alors compte pas trop sur ta protection. Car le Feu du Dragon est un pouvoir qui détruit tous sur son passage.

Ils enlèvent leurs gilets carboniser Yuden ayant encore les marques de griffes sur son corps, et Natsu les marques des poings de Gajeel sur le siens les deux mages de Phantom Lord eurent un rictus. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail s'entourent de flammes furieux.

Natsu: Il va falloir faire bien mieux que ça pour vaincre des mages de Fairy Tail!

Kai: OK ravis de voir que vous avez encore de la ressources parce que nous aussi Gajeel!

Gajeel: Enfin on va pouvoir s'amuser vraiment!

Ils déploient alors leurs puissance s'entourant chacun d'une aura verte et bleus la puissance déchire le reste de leur gilet alors que les autres observent le déferlement de puissance.

Sue: Attendez sa veut dire qu'ils faisaient que se jauger là?

Boze: Le vrai combat va pouvoir commencer...leurs puissance est à un niveau qui nous dépasse complètement.

Chibi: C'est pas des Chasseurs de Dragons pour rien.

Happy: Yuden et Natsu vont se donner à fond maintenant!

Lucy: Leurs puissances combinée est titanesque...a tel point qu'ils en ont déchiré leurs vêtements!

Les quatre adversaires se regardent férocement.

Natsu: Il est temps d'en finir Gajeel du Fer!

Gajeel: Bien d'accord y'a pas de place pour quatre Dragon dans le ciel!

Kai: Approche la boule de feu je vais vous éteindre toi et ton frangin!

Yuden: Tu vas voir qui de nous deux va disparaître!

Lucy observe la scène inquiète mais pensant à ses amis mais aussi à Gajeel et Kai qui risquent eux aussi de se tuer dans ce combat, dehors les mages de Fairy Tail virent les Ombres se rassembler en une entité immense une immense boule noir sur laquelle apparaît deux yeux rouges, des bras lui pousse.

Macao: C'est quoi ce truc énorme avec ses bras?

Wakaba: Aucune idée...mais il se dirige vers la guilde!

La créature commence à attaquer le bâtiment avec ses énormes poings la faisant trembler, Cana observe les larmes aux yeux sa maison se faire attaquer.

Cana: Non il tente de détruire la Guilde, il faut l'arrêter!

Tous les mages concentrent leurs pouvoirs sur la masse sombre alors que du côtés du géant les Chasseur de Dragons décollent et détruisent le toit de la salle, les spectateurs plus bas virent les quatre grimper haut dans le ciel.

Sue: Regarder...ils volent!

Dans le ciel Natsu frappe le premier Gajeel mais Kai réponds à son attaque rapidement avant que Yuden ne décoche un uppercut, Kai attrape Yuden et les deux redescendent sur la tête du géant et s'échangent des coups aussi violent que rapide. Natsu et Gajeel en sont au même points les mages de Phantom Lord virent les flash dans le ciel.

Boze: Vous avez vues ça c'est incroyable...j'ai jamais vue ça!

Chibi observe Yuden et Kai reprendre leurs combat de griffe sauf que Yuden est aussi rapide que Kai, leurs poings s'entre-choque provoquant une explosions les repoussant et créant un trous dans le plafond. Gajeel et Natsu reviennent prêts de leurs partenaires qui repartent rapidement à l'assaut, Yuden parvient à avoir Kai aux côtes qui réplique en donnant un uppercut dans la mâchoire du Chasseur de Dragon avant de l'envoyer en bas en le frappant dans le dos avec ses poings.

Natsu: Yuden!

Gajeel: Reste concentré gamin!

Il fonce sur Natsu qui frappe avec son poing enduit de feu Kai aller répliquer mais Yuden revient et donne un uppercut à Kai le coup provoque une onde de choc qui détruit la pointe sur la tête du géant qui s'effondre les quatre Chasseurs de Dragons reviennent dans la salle en ruine et épuisé. Lucy et les autres ont esquiver de justesse la pointe qui c'est enfoncer dans le sol.

Lucy: La vache ils vont nous tuer à force de se battre comme ça!

Ils virent Kai et Gajeel à genoux devant Yuden et Natsu debout blesser mais tenant encore debout.

Happy: On dirait que Yuden et Natsu ont l'avantage!

Sue: C'est pas sûre...

Ils virent alors Gajeel commencer à manger la ferraille autour de lui.

Natsu: Et le salle tricheur il bouffe en pleins combat!

Kai: Rien n'interdit de prendre un petit remontant.

Kai vit une brèche menant à l'océan il aspire alors un peux d'eau avec son souffle pendant que Gajeel continue de manger de la ferraille sous les yeux de Lucy.

Lucy: Il mange de la ferraille comme des chips!

Chibi: Je me demande quelle goûts sa a?

Ils virent alors les deux entourer de la même aura qu'avant les deux mages de Fairy Tail les virent en pleines forme.

Chibi: Oh non...

Kai: Ah sa fait du biens je suis en pleine forme.

Gajeel: Moi pareil.

Lucy: Il se passe quoi là?

Happy: Les Chasseurs de Dragon en mangeant leurs éléments peuvent retrouver leurs forces en un instant, en plus sa augmente considérablement leurs puissances!

Lucy: Il faut que Yuden et Natsu mange du feu!

Happy: Oui mais y'a une restriction Yuden et Natsu ne peuvent pas manger le feu qu'ils génèrent!

Lucy: C'est pas juste ils ne peuvent rien faire!

Gajeel se tient le bras souriant.

Gajeel: Tient toi prêts la Salamandre! Lance du Dragon d'acier!

Il tends son bras et envoi des dizaines de projectiles d'acier sur Natsu hurlant de douleurs.

Yuden: Natsu!

Kai lui tends son bras.

Kai: Trident du Dragon d'eau!

Un trident fait entièrement d'eau se génèrent dans sa main et il l'envoi sur Yuden le transperçant de pleins fouet, il fut projeter au sol le trident enfoncer dans sa chair d'ou coule son sang. Lucy elle fouille dans sa poche.

Lucy: Il faut qu'ils mangent du feu! Je dois avoir un Esprit...

Elle se souvient alors de son premier enlèvement par les Phantom Lord durant lequel elle avait perdue ses clés.

Lucy: Oh non...c'est vrai je n'ai pas mes clés je les aient perdu quand Jubia m'a attaqué!

Elle trouve alors un clés elle la prit et vit qu'il s'agit de Sagittarius.

 _Lucy: Sagittarius...avec lui je pense pouvoir les aider._

Elle vit alors Gajeel stopper son assaut laissant Natsu au sol alors que Kai reprends son trident disparaissant, des trous dans le corps de Yuden laisse s'échapper son sang.

Kai: Désolée...mais je préfère que sa soit vous plutôt que Jubia!

Lucy: Pas le choix on a besoin d'une chance et c'est le seul à pouvoir nous l'offrir!

Dehors la masse noir continue de pilonner la guilde qui commence à s'effondrer Cana furieuse et en pleure est retenue par Macao.

Cana: NON!

Macao: Cana faut pas rester là!

Cana: NON VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE DÉTRUIRE NOTRE MAISON !

Dans le géant Yuden et Natsu se relève avec difficultés Natsu vit les blessure de son frère.

Natsu: Sa vas?

Yuden: Non...

Kai: Encore debout hein?

Lucy elle utilise sa clés.

Lucy: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Sagittarius!

Lucy et les deux exceeds virent arriver Sagittarius un archer avec une un costume de cheval se tenant au garde à vous.

Sagittarius: A votre service.

Happy: Qui tu salues en fait?

Lucy: Sagittarius pas le temps de tous t'expliquer est-ce que tu peux faire du feu?

Sagittarius: Le feu...je suis vraiment désolée mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité, voyez-vous je suis spécialiser dans le tir à l'arc.

Lucy est déçue.

Lucy: Oh non...c'est pas ce que j'espérait.

Happy: Tu sais t'es pas obligé de rester au garde à vous.

Natsu et Yuden eux virent Lucy dans la zone de combat.

Yuden: Lucy va t-en c'est trop dangereux!

Lucy: OK.

Elle tire Sagittarius et quitte la zone de combat alors que Gajeel et Kai eux sont en pleine forme, Natsu s'entoure de flamme.

Natsu: Les cornes du Dragon de Feu!

Il se propulse sur Gajeel mais l'attaque ne fit rien au Chasseur de Dragon d'acier.

Gajeel: Dis donc tu faiblis t'aurais pas dut sauter le repas!

Il donne un coup de coude à Natsu l'envoyant au sol avant de le frotter contre le sol avec son pilier et de l'envoyer plus loin.

Yuden: NATSU!

Furieux il déploie ses griffes et fonce sur Gajeel mais Kai l'arrête et saisit ses poings éteignant ses flammes sous ses yeux.

Kai: Oh on dirait que j'ai éteint tes flammes!

Il donne un coup de boule à Yuden qui se tient la figure.

Kai: Poing du Dragon d'eau!

Il le frappe et envoi une gerbe d'eau qui propulse Yuden contre un mur le blessant sous les yeux de Lucy apeuré.

Lucy: C'est pas vrai...c'est horrible...

Kai et Gajeel attrape Natsu et Yuden et les propulse prêts de la brèche donnant sur la guilde, les deux étaient blessé et épuisé.

Boze: C'est Gajeel et Kai les plus forts!

Sue: Ils en ont fait qu'une bouché...

Gajeel: C'est dommage on s'amusait tellement bien!

Lucy elle se met à pleurer comem Happy et Chibi.

Chibi: Yuden...relève-toi!

Lucy: C'est pas vrai...pas eux...ils peuvent pas avoir perdus...

Kai: Comme ça vous pourrez contempler ce que vos amis essayer de protéger en vain!

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons ouvrent les yeux et furent choqué en voyant la guilde, Lucy et les deux exceeds furent eux-aussi horrifiées de voir la scène. La masse noir continue de frapper la guilde qui a force finit par s'écrouler sous les regards satisfait de Gajeel et Kai qui poussent un petit rire. Les deux Chasseurs de Dragon observent leur maison, leur foyer détruit en ruine et les souvenirs de leurs adhésions adhésion revint à eux.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _A cette époque Yuden et Natsu sont encore enfant ils se trouvent devant la guilde avec Makarof, les deux ont un sacs de voyage sur le dos._

 _Natsu: C'est super grand! Alors c'est là que vivent les mages?_

 _Makarof: La guilde Fairy Tail!_

 _Yuden: Fairy Tail sa veut dire quoi?_

 _Makarof: Est-ce que les fées ont une queux oui ou non? Pour être exacte personne ne sait, une énigme éternelle est une source constante d'aventures!_

 _Natsu et Yuden sont enthousiaste en écoutant le vieil homme._

 _Natsu: On a pas tous compris mais on veut l'intégrer!_

 _Yuden: Je suis sûre que c'est ce que Ama et Ignir voudrait qu'on fasse!_

 _Makarof observe la flamme dans le regards des deux enfants, il frappa avec son bâton ce qui ouvre les portes de la guilde._

 _Makarof: Dans ce coins soyez les bienvenue dans notre famille! Fairy Tail!_

 _Ils se souviennent de leurs première rencontrent avec Grey et Aline, le mage de glace torse nue comme à son habitude._

 _Grey: Hein tu regardes quoi toi?_

 _Natsu: Quoi qu'est-ce t'as?_

 _Macao et Wakaba observe la scène de plus loin._

 _Macao: Oh sa sent la bagarre!_

 _Wakaba: Hé regarde là-haut on dirait qu'Aline c'est trouvé un petit-amie!_

 _Ils virent Yuden devant Aline buvant son jus elle vit Yuden la dévisagé._

 _Aline: TU regardes quoi crétin!_

 _Yuden: Hé moi au moins je me balade pas à poil!_

 _Aline: Répète tu veux que je te mettes une dérouillé!_

 _Macao: Tu disais?_

 _Une bagarre éclate entre les quatre mages sous les yeux amusés des adultes._

 _Wakaba: Hé ben ils en ont de la fougue ces jeunes._

 _Voix: Sa suffit!_

 _Ils s'arrêtent pour voir devant eux Erza et Nala plus jeune, Erza avait une queux de cheval alors que Nala avait des couettes. Tandis qu'Erza se trouvait devant Natsu et Grey, Nala elle était devant Yuden et Aline._

 _Erza: Arrêtez vous deux!_

 _Grey: Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi?_

 _Natsu: Tu veux la bagarre!_

 _Elle assomme les deux enfants._

 _Erza: Tenez-vous tranquille !_

 _Nala: Arrêtez de vous battre maintenant!_

 _Yuden: Tu cherches quoi Miss Couettecouette!_

 _Il se prend le poing d'Aline sur la tête l'assommant et lui offrant une grosse bosse sur la tête._

 _Nala: Personne se moque de mes couettes! Dis-voir?_

 _Yuden se relève se tenant la tête et regarde Nala._

 _Nala: C'est ton frère l'autre que ma sœur à assommée?_

 _Yuden: Ouais...attends ta sœur?_

 _Nala: Oui Erza et moi on est des jumelles...enfin à quelques heures prêts._

 _Yuden: Ah...Natsu et moi on a était élevé par des Dragons._

 _Elles furent surprise en les entendent._

 _Aline: Des dragons...alors ça c'est cool!_

 _Nala: Des dragons?_

 _Yuden: Ouais Amaterasu et Ignir...mais ils ont disparut..._

 _Natsu: Hé Yuden on va les retrouver t'inquiète!_

 _Yuden sourit à son frère ce qui n'échappe pas aux sœurs Scarlett plus tard une fois accepté les deux prennent une quête sur le tableau des primes._

 _Natsu: Yuden tu viens on va faire cette quête!_

 _Yuden: Heu t'es sûre?_

 _Grey: Et tu sais au moins ce qu'il y a d'écrit?_

 _Natsu: Bien sûre! Ignir et Ama nous ont appris à lire!_

 _Grey: Ben vas-y lit..._

 _Natsu tente de lire mais ce fut sans succès Erza l'attrape alors par l'épaule._

 _Erza: Comment comptes-tu toi et ton frère prendre une quête si vous ne savez pas lire!_

 _Yuden: Hé oh on a appris...seulement leur entrainement était pas assez pousser._

 _Il se fait tirer par l'oreille par Nala._

 _Nala: Dans ce cas ma soeur et moi allons vous apprendre à lire, à écrire et à compter!_

 _Erza: Sa sera trois jours d'enseignement intensif sans manger ou dormir! A partir de maintenant considérer nous comme une Ignir et une Ama n°2!_

 _Les deux sont choqués._

 _Natsu: Sans manger et dormir!_

 _Ils se reprennent souriant une lueur de défis qui n'échappent pas aux deux filles._

 _Yuden: OK on accepte vous verrez on vous décevras pas!_

 _Ils se souviennent de la venue d'Happy du sourire de Lisanna, surtout de tous les bond moment qu'ils ont partagé et leurs rencontrent avec Lucy._

 _Lucy: Je souhaiterais faire partit de la grande guilde de Fairy Tail!_

 _Quand ils ont accueillit leur amis dans leurs grande famille._

 _Natsu: T'as dit que tu voulais rejoindre Fairy Tail! Suis-nous!_

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Les deux se relèvent une nouvelle force les guidant se souvenant de tous ceux ayant souffert à cause des Phantom Lord: Makarof, Lucy, Erza, Nala, Cana, Jet, Droy, Levy et Chibi. Toutes ses personnes, leurs familles blessé à cause des Phantom Lord. Ils se retournent titubant marchant vers les deux Chasseurs de Dragons de Phantom Lord souriant, alors que Lucy elle est triste.

Lucy: Yuden, Natsu...je vous en prie arrêtez...arrêtez. Tant pis si ils m'emportent ne risquez pas vos vies pour moi!

Yuden: Au contraire...tu fais partis de notre famille Lucy!

Lucy fut surprise les larmes dans ses yeux elle vit Yuden debout comme Natsu.

Natsu: T'appartiens à Fairy Tail! Et on va leurs faire payer pour avoir voulut t'enlever à notre famille!

Gajeel: Ben tient!

Il attrape Natsu par la gorge alors que Kai maintient Yuden dans une prison d'eau bloquant le moindre de ses mouvement.

Kai: C'est bien beau ce discours...mais nous contrairement à vous on a pas le choix. Alors pardon d'avance...

Ils envoient leurs adversaires contre des installations mécanique ce qui choqué Lucy, mais elle vit Chibi et Happy en larme.

Happy: Ai fois en eux...ils y arriveront...

Gajeel: On va vous réduire en purée.

Il créer son trident alors que Lucy fut choqué Sagittarius interpella Lucy.

Sagittarius: Mademoiselle!

Lucy vit Sagittarius bander son arc.

Sagittarius: Il semble que lorsque vous m'avez demander de faire du feu, j'ai répondue un peux précipitamment.

Lucy fut choqué.

Lucy: C'est vrai?

Gajeel attrape Natsu par son écharpe sa lame sortit alors que Sagittarius bande son arc.

Sagittarius: Même si mon pouvoir n'est pas le feu je peut toujours le faire jaillir de quelque part!

Lucy: Vas-y Sagittarius!

Kai lui brandit son trident au-dessus de lui Yuden à ses pieds.

Kai: Voilà le coup de grâce la salamandre albinos!

Sagittarius envoi des flèches sur les équipements mécaniques derrière les Chasseurs de Dragon provoquant une surtensions, de l'électricité se dégage avant d'exploser forçant les deux à reculer alors que Yuden et Natsu furent prit dans l'explosions.

Lucy: Yuden...Natsu! Espérons que sa ait marché!

Ils virent les flammes générer se faire aspirer par les deux Chasseurs de Dragons donnant le sourires à Lucy et les deux exceeds.

Natsu: Merci Lucy.

Yuden: C'est pile poil ce qu'il nous fallait!

Ils virent les trous dans le corps de Yuden se refermer rapidement ils lèvent le pouce vers Lucy qui leurs réponds, Gajeel fonce sur Natsu.

Gajeel: Faites pas les fières juste parce que vous avez bouffé du feu!

Natsu lui donne un uppercut chargé de flamme le propulsant dans les airs.

Lucy: Ouais!

Happy: Génial!

Kai fut choqué de voir son compagnon.

Kai: GAJEEL!

Il envoi sur trident sur Yuden qui charge dégaine ses griffes et découpe le trident qui explose sous les yeux de Kai, il fut ensuite frapper par Yuden et envoyer contre la pointe enfoncer dans le sol qui se déloge.

Boze: La vache...Gajeel et Kai sont en trains de se faire démolir!

Lucy, Happy et Chibi virent alors les deux Chasseur de Dragons rassembler leurs flammes.

Natsu: Lucy, Jet, Droy, Levy, le vieux, Erza!

Yuden: C'est pour vous qu'on se bat! Pour notre famille! Pour Fairy Tail!

Gajeel revient dans le combat et inspire une grande quantité d'air.

Gajeel: Hurlement du Dragon d'acier!

Natsu se poste devant son attaque et parvient à la déchirer à la force de ses bras.

Gajeel: C'est pas possible.

Kai lui manipule son eau.

Kai: Geysers du Dragon d'eau!

Yuden avec la force de son poing frappe le geysers se dirigeant sur lui qui éclate comme le trident.

Kai: Impossible...comment il a fait...

Ils virent leurs regards remplie de haine à leurs encontre.

Natsu: Combien de victimes de plus il va vous falloir pour être satisfait sale vermines?

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragon eurent un frissons dans le dos en voyant la colère à l'état pure envahir le regard de Natsu et Yuden.

Yuden: On va vous faire regretter de vous en être prix à la guilde de Fairy Tail!

Lucy observe ses amis regonflées à blocs qui combattaient pour elle, pour leurs guildes.

Lucy: Natsu...Yuden...

La bataille des Chasseurs des Dragons allait pouvoir reprendre mais cette fois la victoire semble être dans le camp de Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce chapitre très long désolée pour le temps que sa a mis mais le voilà plus que deux chapitres avant la fin du long arc Phantom Lord, dans le suivant la fin du combat entre les quatre Chasseur de Dragons ainsi que le dénouement avec l'utilisation de la magie de Makarof et peut-être un invité surprise dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "La loi des Fées". Pensez à laissez vos commentaires sa me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir.**


	29. Chapitre 29: La Loi des Fées

**Suite de l'arc Phantom Lord bientôt finie cette fois la fin des combats contre la guilde de Phantom Lord avec la fin du combat entre les Dragons Slayer, suivie de la défaite de José en plus de l'arrivée d'un invitée surprise.**

* * *

Chapitre 29: La loi des Fées.

Dehors les mages de Fairy Tail observent leurs guildes en ruine alors que les Ombres continuent d'affluer.

Arzak: Les ombres reviennent!

Biska: Peut importe que notre guilde soit en ruine, on n'abandonneras pas!

Les mages sont regonflées à bloc alors que Yuden et Natsu sont entourées de flammes.

Natsu: Il est temps que vous payer pour les dégâts que vous avez causés.

Gajeel et Kai observent leurs adversaires débordants de puissances furieux.

Kai: Leurs puissances est largement supérieur à tout à l'heure.

Gajeel: Me fait pas rire on va les pulvériser ses minables!

Gajeel fonce son poing en avant alors que Kai déploie ses griffes et foncent sur Yuden.

Gajeel: Poing du Dragon d'acier!

Kai: Griffes du Dragon d'eau!

Natsu contre le poing de Gajeel alors que Yuden bloque la griffe de Kai avec son bras, les écailles d'acier de Gajeel se fissure sous son regards et celui de Kai étonner alors que son armure d'eau s'évapore à sa grande surprise.

Kai: Mon armure!

Gajeel: Impossible on est les plus forts!

Ils virent alors le regards des Chasseurs de Dragons de Fairy Tail remplie de colère.

Natsu: Il est temps de vous achever!

Yuden: Double magie anti-dragons!

Natsu: Flamme Solaire du Lotus Pourpre!

Une pluie de coups s'abat sur les deux Chasseurs de Dragons de Phantom Lord qui ne peuvent rien faire.

Yuden: Pour Levy, Jet Droy, Nab, Macao!

Natsu: Le vieux, Erza, Lucy!

Ils projettent leurs adversaires en arrière avec fureur.

Yuden et Natsu: Et pour tous les autres!

Kai se relève comme Gajeel le Chasseur de Dragon d'acier se prends un nouveau déluge de coups par Natsu, Kai lui vit Yuden devant lui son poings enflammé en plein mouvement.

Yuden: Et sa c'est pour la destruction de notre guilde!

Il frappe dans la mâchoire de Kai le projetant avec Gajeel dans le vide, dehors les mages virent les déluges de feu et d'explosions de loin.

Macao: Vous avez vue ses explosions!

Arzak: C'est Natsu et Yuden!

Ils hurlent de joie en voyant la tête du géant tomber dans l'océan alors que toutes la structure du géant commence à s'effondrer, les mages de Phantom Lord observe leurs bases et l'énorme trou dans la structure du géant.

Sue: Me dites pas que Gajeel et Kai ont perdus!

Dans les cieux les deux exceeds volent alors que Happy porte Lucy.

Lucy: Natsu!

Chibi: Yuden vous êtes où!

Happy: Là regardez c'est eux!

Ils virent les deux Chasseurs de Dragons se tenant au-dessus de Gajeel et Kai blessé et complètement KO tout les deux quelques mètres plus bas.

Gajeel: Sale morveux...vous allez nous le payer.

Les deux observent leurs adversaires alors que la fatigue parcours leurs corps.

Natsu: Maintenant on est quitte...

Il s'effondre au sol comme son frère épuisé mais se met à rire comme lui.

Yuden: Quel journée...hein?

Natsu: Ouais on c'est enflammé comme jamais avant.

Ils virent leurs amis arrivants souriant surtout Lucy rassurés de les savoirs vivant.

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: On se lève pas pour vous accueillir mais notre cœur y est !

Lucy sourit comme les deux exceeds.

Lucy: Imbécile faut toujours que vous en fassiez des tonnes.

Happy: Ouais c'est notre Natsu.

Ils se mettent à rire ensemble sous le regards de Sue et Boze.

Boze: J'aurais jamais crut que des mecs arriveraient à vaincre Gajeel et Kai!

Sue: Ouais...Fairy Tail est une guilde exceptionnel. Je suis sous le charme.

Boze est choqué alors que Sue se met à rougir.

Sue: Rien oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Dans ce qu'il reste du hall du géant José venait d'envoyer les garçons au tapis laissant Aline, Mirajane, Erza et Nala celle-ci toujours blessé dans sa ligne de mire.

José: Quel dommage que nos routes doivent déjà sa séparée.

Aline charge sa magie de glace.

Aline: On verras ça vieux débris! Epée de Glace!

Elle créer ses épées sous le regards inexpressif de José elle les envoi mais il les bloque toutes avec sa magie, surprenant la magicienne de Glace.

José: A ce que je vois l'entrainement de la regretter Ul à porter ses fruits quel dommage qu'elle n'est pas plus d'effet sur moi!

Il détruit les épées avant de projeter un vague fantomatique sur Aline la projetant contre Mirajane.

Erza: Aline! Mirajane!

José: Douce Erza, Nala pourquoi avoir perdu votre temps à rejoindre la guilde de ce vieux fou de Makarof, vous auriez eux un avenirs avec Phantom Lord!

Nala se relève furieuse.

Nala: Quel avenirs? Vos hommes se maltraitent entre eux! Vous forcez vos membres à faire la salle besogne!

José: Ma pauvre Nala tant de potentielle honnêtement je n'ai jamais vue Elena perdre un combat...si vous rejoignez Phantom Lord vous auriez un avenirs beaucoup plus radieux et nous dominerions le monde de la magie!

Erza dans son armure aux ailes noirs brandit son épée en avant.

Erza: Jamais!

José: Quel dommage! Rafale Spectrale!

Il envoi des aura fantomatique violette sur elles Nala se transforme.

Nala: Transformation Armure de Feu!

Elle revêt une armure de feu sa lame enflammé tranche les flots spectrale de José qui eu un rictus alors qu'il vit Erza foncer sur lui.

José: Vous croyez que vous êtes de taille contre l'un des Dix mages sacrées!

Erza vit alors du sol jaillir des geysers de ténèbres Aline vit sa soeur s'écraser au sol plus loin frapper par la magie de José, elle fonce tranche les geysers et donne un coup de pieds à José mais elle traverse une illusion.

Nala: Quoi?

Le vrai réapparaît derrière elle et utilise un fouet de ténèbres pour saisir la gorge de Nala et l'envoyer au sol, Erza observe José la fatigue de son combat et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas encore récupérer entièrement du tir du Jupiter.

José: Bombe Spectrale!

Il créer des dizaines de sphère magie obscure qui menace d'exploser mais Nala arrive.

Nala: Transformation! Armure au Boucliers!

Elle revêt une armure marron avec un casque recouvrant sa tête elle tends ses bras et elle ainsi que ses camarades sont recouvert d'un dôme au moment ou les bombes de José explose, celui-ci observent alors Nala tendant les bras dans son armure devant Erza surprise.

Erza: Nala...

José: Pas mal du tout mais tous le monde atteint sa limite.

Nala perds sa transformation et mort d'épuisement elle tombe au sol sous les yeux de sa sœur.

Erza: Nala...

Elle caresse le visage de sa sœur épuisé avant d'observer José furieuse.

Erza: Vous allez le payer! Vous avez déclenché cette guerre uniquement pour nous privez de l'un de nos membres.

José: Quoi mais pas du tout j'ai voulut montrer que nous Phantom Lord somme supérieur en tout point à vous membre de Fairy Tail!

Erza fut choqué tous ce sang, ses larmes pour savoir laquelle des deux guildes étaient la plus forte.

Erza: Alors c'est pour cette raison aussi dérisoire!

Elle fonce et tente d'attaquer José esquivant chaque mouvement mais il déploie sa magie frappant Titania avant de créer une créature à partir de sa magie qui s'empresse de saisir Erza la bloquant.

José: A vrai dire les raisons n'en manque pas quand la famille Heartfilia nous a offert une joyeuse récompense pour leur ramener leurs filles nous n'avons pas hésiter!

Erza: Lucy! Elle c'est enfuie de chez elle pour réaliser son rêve...rejoindre notre guilde!

Elle repense à sa première rencontre avec la jeune magicienne souriante, le fait de l'avoir vue perdre ce sourire la plonge dans une rage mais le monstre de José éléctrocute Erza sous son regards sadique.

José: Une fois que j'en aurais finie avec vous plus rien ne m'empêcheras de reprendre mademoiselle Heartfilia et de la ramener chez son père!

Erza sert les poings résistant à la magie de José l'électrocutant.

Erza: Lucy...appartient à Fairy Tail! ET JAMAIS ON NE LA LAISSERAS PARTIR!

Dehors le temps se couvre alors qu'Erza continue de souffrir la magie de José se dissipe sous le regards surpris du maître de Phantom Lord.

José: COMMENT!

Erza tourne son regards vers une source de lumière qu'elle reconnait la voix de Makarof se fit entendre.

Makarof: C'est terminée José!

José vit son éternelle ennemie devant lui un sourire s'affiche sur son visage, alors qu'Erza avait large sourire décorant son visage ses compagnons se réveille et virent leurs maître ici.

Erza: Maître...

Makarof: Erza...emmène les autres je m'occupe du reste!

Erza approuve et elle aide Nala à se relever elle observe Makarof des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Nala: Maître...

Makarof porte un regard bienfaiteur sur ses "enfants".

Makarof: Tu as bien combattu...pas seulement toi mais tous les autres.

Elle rejoins avec Erza, Grey, Aline, Elfman et Mirajane.

José: Alors comme ça tu as survécu je te l'avoue que je suis rassuré comme ça je vais pouvoir en finir moi-même!

Makarof observe ses enfants.

Makarof: Trop de sang a déjà était versé. Ces enfants ont déjà versé le leurs de mauvais parents ont abusées de leurs autorités. D'un côté comme de l'autre sa n'as que trop durée! Il est temps de mettre fin à cette guerre!

Erza et Nala observent leurs maître rassuré par sa présence alors que José lui déploie sa puissance, ses yeux deviennent noire et un sourire carnassier s'affiche sur son visage.

José: Tu veux que je sortes le grand jeux tu vas être servie!

Makarof fronce les sourcil furieux une lumière apparaît du bouts de ses doigts.

Makarof: Fait attention car lorsque je me bats pour ma guilde je ne fait pas les choses à moitié!

Dans la forêt Polyussica soupir en observant le ciel puis elle se mit à frapper les caisses avec son balais furieuse.

Polyussica: Je déteste les humains toujours à vouloir se faire la guerre! Ils sont tous des idiots les uns comme les autres! Makarof est le plus stupide d'entre eux si ils tenaient tant que sa à mourir...

Une pomme roule sur le sol vers Mystgun qui la prend.

Polyussica: Mystgun. Je vois c'est toi alors qui a rassembler le pouvoir de Makarof...je ne m'expliquais pas comment et pourquoi il s'en est remis aussi vite.

Il croque dans la pomme rendant furieuse la vieille femme.

Polyussica: Je ne crois pas t'avoir autoriser de la manger!

Mystgun: La guerre est sur le point de se terminer...Fairy Tail va l'emporter.

Polyussica: Comment peux-tu en être...

Elle vit alors voler des drapeau de la guilde de Phantom Lord surprenant Polyussica.

Polyussica: Des drapeaux de Phantom Lord...alors...c'est toi qui as détruit les régiments de...

Mystgun: Pas seulement moi...j'ai eu de l'aide.

Il rejoins Polyussica.

Mystgun: Je peux la manger?

Polyussica soupir.

Polyussica: Sa n'as plus d'importance...mais dis-moi...qui t'as aider?

Mystgun eu un léger rire alors que Makarof et José se font toujours face, le maître de Phantom Lord projette ses filins fantomatique sur Makarof les bloquants tous.

Makarof: Partez je m'occupe de cette énergumène!

Les autres se relève et virent Makarof.

Grey: Erza!

Erza se retourne vers ses amis.

Erza: Il faut s'en aller!

Aline rejoins Erza et l'aide à soulever Nala épuisé.

Grey: Dis t'es sûre qu'on fait le bon choix?

Erza observe Makarof face à José elle sentit alors que désormais tout allait s'arranger.

Erza: Il sait ce qu'il fait.

Ils s'en vont laissant Makarof avec José le maître de Phantom Lord.

José: Cela fait prêts de 6 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvé face à face! Entre temps Fairy Tail est devenu une guilde forte enfin...c'était avant que je ne réduise son bâtiment en miette.

Makarof furieux trace une constellation au-dessus de lui avec sa magie.

Makarof: Une guilde n'est pas qu'un bâtiment ce sont aussi les mages qui la compose! Mes enfants ont éliminer tes Quatres Eléments, tes deux Chasseurs de Dragons ainsi que ta mage d'exception!

José: Trêve de bavardage nous allons pouvoir établir une bonne fois pour toutes lequel de nous deux est le plus puissant des mages Sacrées!

Makarof: D'abord je tient à remercier les enfants ils se sont bien battus...ils peuvent être fière de faire partit de Fairy Tail!

Dehors les mages de Fairy Tail virent une tempête se lever au-dessus d'eux suivies de tremblement de terre.

Arzak: C'est quoi une tempête?

Biska: Aucune idée...

Dans la hall Makarof et José se battent leurs attaques s'entre-choque et chacun essaye d'atteindre l'autre avec sa magie, ils furent repoussé par l'assaut de l'autre mais José revient rapidement et charge une sphère avec sa magie.

José: Vague de la mort!

Il envoi son attaque sur Makarof qui se le prends provoquant une explosion, malheureusement José vit Makarof toujours debout flottant dans les airs il fit apparaître trois sceaux dorée qu'il met face à José et envoit une attaque sur le maître de Phantom Lord qui se le prit. L'explosion propulse Yuden et Natsu un étage plus bas leurs amis les rejoignent.

Happy: Natsu!

Lucy: C'était quoi?

Yuden se mit à sourire comme Natsu.

Yuden: Se déferlement de puissance...y'a aucun doute possible c'est le vieux!

Du côté des deux combattant la salle était totalement en ruine après l'attaque de Makarof, José faisait face au maître de Fairy Tail.

Makarof: Très impressionnant...sa me fait mal de l'admettre mais tu mérites de faire partis des Dix Mages Sacrées. Si seulement tu t'étais servie de tes pouvoirs pour guider ceux qui t'admirais!

José un un rictus moqueur.

José: Epargne-moi tes sarcasme j'en ai que faire de tes compliments.

Makarof: Cela dit en vertu des règles établie à Fairy Tail je vais compter jusqu'à 3 avant de te juger alors un conseil prépare toi.

Makarof affiche un air mauvais face au maître de Phantom Lord qui lui ne bronche pas.

Makarof: Mets-toi à genoux crapule!

José émit un petit son moqueur alors que Makarof se tenait droit.

Makarof: Un!

José rit légèrement.

José: Je ne pensait pas que tu me demanderais un jour de m'agenouillé...tu ne manques pas d'air vieux débris!

Makarof continue de se tenir droit debout.

Makarof: Deux!

Il joins ses mains et une sphère blanche apparaît entre les mains de Makarof alors que ses yeux sont entièrement blancs, alors que José déploie sa magie.

José: Tu veux faire plier la meilleure guilde de Fiore avec tes menaces auxquelles personnes ne crois ne me fait pas rire! Nous pouvons nous battre d'égal à égal mais quand il s'agit d'être sans pitié je possède un avantage certains!

Makarof: Et trois!

José: C'est à toi de t'agenouiller vieux débris sans sa je me ferais un plaisir de ayer ton nom de l'histoire ainsi que celui de Fairy Tail!

Makarof: Le temps est écouler!

Sa sphère lumineuse dans ses mains brille de mille feux.

José: DISPARAÎT !

Il envoi son attaque Makarof qui joint ses mains et fait disparaître la sphère qui diffuse une lumière aveuglante.

Makarof: J'en appelle à la Loi des Fées!

Sa lumière fait s'évaporer la magie de José qui hurle en voyant la lumière qui finit par l'aspirer dehors un immense sceau doré avec l'emblème de Fairy Tail apparaît dans le ciel et diffuse une lumière aveuglante, les mages se protège de la lumière qui est diffusé depuis le sceau.

Arzak: C'est quoi cette lumière aveuglante?

Ils virent toutes les ombres disparaître Grey et les autres virent la lumière depuis leurs positions.

Grey: C'est quoi ça?

Nala: C'est...la Loi des Fées?!

Erza: Cette une magie bienfaitrice qui ne s'attaque qu'à ceux que l'utilisateur aura identifier comme ses ennemies.

Aline: C'est magnifique...

La lumière s'estompe à cette instant Makarof se tient devant José totalement pâle faisant une grimace dans laquelle on lisait la peur ses cheveux autrefois violet son dorénavent blancs. Makarof se pose au sol observant le maître des Phantom Lord totalement vaincu.

Makarof: Ne crois pas que c'est terminé attends à être puni le Conseil ne restera pas indifférent.

Il s'en va mais Alya apparaît dans son dos un sourire béas sur son visage.

 _Alya: Oh comme c'est triste il est vulnérable comme la dernière fois...je vais le battre..._

Il se prends un coup de Makarof ayant fait augmenter la taille de son poings Alya se fit projeter dans les débris en perdant son chapeau, il ne vit pas dans son dos se lever Elena son épée en mains furieuse et blessé du sang coulant de sa blessure au torse ses cheveux en pétard marchant vers Makarof.

Elena: Je vais...le tuer ensuite ses minables s'inclineront dev...

Elle brandit son épée mais elle se fige à cette instant Makarof ayant entendue Elena se retourne pour la voir, Elena brandissait son épée en l'air prêts à tuer le maître de Fairy Tail mais elle tombe au sol inconsciente derrière une jeune femme que Makarof reconnue tout de suite.

Makarof: Angel!

Angel avait la main tendue en l'air le regards remplie de haine en voyant la mage ayant menacé son grand-père.

Angel: Tu ne feras rien s'en est terminé de toi et ta guilde!

Elle se tourne vers des mages de Phantom Lord qui sont venus et virent la scène, puis le regards d'Angel n'affichant que de la colère.

Makarof: La supériorité de Fairy Tail ne fait plus le moindre doute!

Angel: Maintenant partez tous! Emportez José et Elena! Mais laissez les deux Chasseur de Dragons et la mage de l'eau!

Makarof: Angel?

Angel: Partez et ne revenez plus jamais défiez Fairy Tail! Nous avons gagné!

Devant la guilde les mages hurlent de joie alors que Natsu et Yuden affichent un large sourire la bataille était terminé, et Fairy Tail avait finalement triomphé des Phantom Lord. Makarof se tient devant chacun de ses enfants souriant de revoir leurs maître.

Makarof: Nous avons gagné!

Ils poussent tous un hurlement de victoire alors qu'Angel l'observe de loin.

Makarof: Ma victoire ne c'est pas jouer de ma seul force. Mais c'est le succès de toute notre famille!

* * *

 **Voilà fin des hostilités avec la guilde des Phantom Lord et la victoire de Fairy Tail, dans le prochain chapitre Lucy va faire face à son propre père et ainsi clore l'arc des Phantom Lord pour le prochain plus court centré sur Loki pour ensuite enchaîner sur l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis que je vais grandement modifiées sur certains aspect qui auront un impact dans la suite de ma fic. Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre "Le choix de Lucy".**

 **Merci de me laissez vos review chacune d'elle me fait plaisir et m'aide à continuer ma fic. :).**


	30. Chapitre 30: Le choix de Lucy

**Fin de l'arc Phantom Lord avec la confrontation entre Lucy et son père, ainsi qu'une discussion entre les Chasseurs de Dragons ainsi qu'une modification au niveau du scénarios.**

* * *

Episode 30: Le choix de Lucy.

Tous les mages de Fairy Tail criaient de victoire ils venaient de terrasser la guilde Phantom Lord, de loin Happy avec Chibi sont avec Lucy le regards bas.

Chibi: Regard Lucy tous le monde est content on à enfin vaincu les Phantom Lord grâce aux efforts de tous le monde!

Lucy: Oui...

Ils regardent leur amie triste le remord l'envahissant ils détournent le regards alors que, Natsu et Yuden eux toujours sur les restes du géant regardent Gajeel et Kai les deux allongé scrutant le sol.

Natsu: Hé! hé!

Ils regardent les Chasseurs de Dragons les observant depuis leurs positions.

Gajeel: Quoi vous voulez quoi encore?

Yuden: On voulait savoir comment s'appelait les dragons qui vous ont élevée?

Kai: Qu'est-ce que sa peux vous faire?

Ils les rejoignent et tendent leurs bras souriant les deux sont surpris.

Kai: Vous foutez quoi?

Yuden: On viens vous aidez à vous relevez sa se voit pas?

Gajeel: Pourquoi? On a réduit votre guilde en morceau et fait du mal à vos potes!

Natsu: Ouais mais vous oubliez une choses nous sommes des Chasseurs de Dragons donc on a une ouïe plus développer que les autres, du coup on a entendu la conversation entre Kai et Aline.

Kai fut surpris comme Gajeel le Chasseur de Dragon d'eau regarde en l'air.

Kai: Alors elle s'appelle Aline...

Gajeel: En quoi sa peut vous faire qu'on ait été élevé par des Dragons? Ah moin que vous aussi vous...

Yuden: Ouais...Natsu et moi on a été élever par deux dragons Amaterasu et Ignir...et vous?

Kai observe son ami qui eu un léger sourire.

Kai: Metalicana et Otohimé.

Gajeel: On a passer notre enfance tous les deux à être élever par ses deux là. Ils n'arrêter pas de se chercher des noises. Metalicana est du genre tête de mule alors que Otohime...comment elle aimer qu'on la qualifie?

Kai: Strict...

Gajeel: Ouais c'est le mot! On se marrait comme des fous ensemble.

Natsu: Nous pareil on passait de bons moment avec Ignir et Ama...dites-vous savez où sont vos dragons?

Kai: Non...aucune idée.

Ils sont abattu mais Natsu insiste.

Natsu: Allez ils sont où!

Gajeel: Il t'a dit qu'on en savait rien!

Il se cogne de le front mais se le frotte juste après alors que Kai et Yuden se relève.

Kai: En fait ils ont disparut du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces...quelles bandes d'ingrats!

Il vit Kai le dos tourné à eux Yuden s'approche de lui.

Yuden: Elle t'était proche?

Kai: Ouais...je la considère comme ma propre mère.

Natsu lui observe Gajeel assis face à la mer.

Natsu: Mais dites voir vos dragons n'aurait t-il pas disparut le 7 juillet de l'année 777?

Ils se retournent surpris de la réponse de Natsu une lueurs d'espoirs dans leurs regards.

Gajeel: Quoi comment tu sais ça?

Yuden: Les nôtres aussi ont disparut à cette date...

Kai: Etrange...il a dut se passer quelque chose pour que nos dragons disparaissent tous le même jour.

Natsu: Ouais...

Il s'assoit au sol comme Gajeel alors que Yuden se tourne vers Kai l'observant d'un un oeil suspect.

Yuden: Si jamais vous avez envie de rejoindre notre guilde faite nous signe!

Ils furent choqué de la demande de Yuden alors que Natsu se met à sourire.

Gajeel: T'es dingue pourquoi on accepterais?

Natsu: Entre Chasseur de Dragon faut savoir s'entraider non.

Kai: Ouais mais tant bien même beaucoup de vos amis seront pas d'accord pour qu'on rejoigne votre club.

Yuden: Je les convaincrais.

Ils restent sur place encore quelques instant contemplant le soleil se couchant alors que Makarof et les mages de Fairy Tail observent la guilde en ruine, Makarof pousse un soupir.

Makarof: Quel bande de vandale ils ont détruit notre belle taverne.

Il y eu un long silence quand tout à coup Lucy se mit à s'avancer vers Makarof inquiète.

Lucy: Heu maître...

Makarof se tourne vers Lucy et la vit terrifier.

Makarof: C'était une épreuve difficile pour toi mon enfant.

Lucy baisse le regards triste tous ce qui était arrivée était de sa faute elle en était consciente, quand une voix la fit sortir de ses songes.

Voix: Allez fait pas cette tête Lu-chan!

Elle se retourne et vit sous ses yeux...

Lucy: LEVY!

Levy était sortit de l'hopital non sans l'aide béquille elle avait encore des pansement et des bandages, avec elle Jet et Droy aussi amoché qu'elle ainsi que Readers.

Levy: Aujourd'hui c'est une grande victoire sa faisait des années que Fairy Tail et Phantom Lord était en conflit, mais on a finit par l'emporter tous ensemble.

Droy: Même si le QG a été détruit au passage.

Jet: C'est rien on pourra le reconstruire en mieux.

Readers: C'est vrai.

Lucy: Les amis!

Elle eu de petite larme dans le coin de ses yeux en voyant ses amis sain et sauf.

Levy: On est désolée Lu-chan si tu t'es fait du soucis...

Lucy: Mais non pas du tout...c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Tout cela est arrivé à cause de moi.

Levy: On nous a expliqué ce qu'il c'est passer on t'en veux pas tu sais...

Readers: En fait c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser je n'ai pas sut te protéger je n'ai pas était à la hauteur.

Lucy se met à sangloter elle sentit deux bras autour de son cou Aline lui faisait une étreinte en souriant.

Aline: Lucy...tu appartiens à Fairy Tail. Elle est ta famille et on te défendras coûte que coûte.

Makarof: Lucy...

Elle se tourne vers Makarof l'observant souriant.

Makarof: Beaucoup pense que les sentiments sont des choses que l'on garde pour soit, mais dans une guilde tu peux nous montrez tes peines et tes douleurs. Une guilde c'est une famille avec qui tu peux partager tous ses moments. Qu'ils soient heureux ou triste alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher...tu peux être fière de faire partit de notre grande famille.

Lucy observe le grand sourire sur chaque visage autour d'elle ses amis, sa nouvelle famille. Fairy Tail. Elle éclate en sanglot mais fut réconforter par ses amis elle vit Natsu un large sourire sur son visage elle lui fit une étreinte en pleurant.

Lucy: Merci Natsu...

Natsu: Allez Luce...fait nous un magnifique sourire.

Elle le fit faisant sourire tous le monde Angel s'approche de Lucy celle-ci lui fit un large sourire.

Angel: C'est bien mieux comme ça...ma sœur.

Lucy se met à pleurer contre elle alors que Makarof observe la guilde en ruine et se met à réfléchir.

 _Makarof: C'est pas tous ça mais on c'est peut être un peut emporter...avec ce vacarme le Conseil ne va pas apprécier._

Il se mit à suer en pensant au Conseil et à la sanction qui l'attend.

 _Makarof: Et si je ne les calmes pas très vite...je suis bon pour le cachots..._

Makarof se met à pleurer sous les yeux des mages de Fairy Tail choqué.

Erza: Maître que se passe t-il!?

Angel elle eu un sourire moqueur.

Angel: Il doit penser à ce qui risque d'arriver une fois que le Conseil sera intervenu.

Quelques temps plus tard la guilde est en pleine reconstruction alors que Lucy écrit une lettre à sa mère.

 _Lucy: Une semaine c'est écoulé depuis la fin de la guerre contre les Phantom Lord la vie à reprit son cours, on est en train d'entamer la reconstruction du QG._

Sur le chantier tous les mages sont à la tâche pour reconstruire la guilde Angel utilise sa magie pour soulever les lourdes pierre et les poser, Mirajane arrive avec une assiette sur laquelle se trouve des choppe.

Mirajane: Les amis c'est l'heure de la pause!

Lucy chez elle continue d'écrire la lettre.

 _Lucy: Par ailleurs l'armée du Conseil à finie par intervenir comme prévue._

 _'Flash'Back'_

 _Les mages de Fairy Tail sont entourée par les chevaliers runiques venu régler la situation._

 _Macao: Hoho déjà!?_

 _Wakaba: Quelque chose me dit que sa vas barder!_

 _Natsu: VITE ON SE TIRE!_

 _Il s'en va en courant avec Happy mais se font emprisonner dans un sceau._

 _Mirajane: C'est pas la peine on peut pas échapper aux chevalier runique!_

 _Makarof continue de pleurer._

 _Nala: Maître ressaisissez-vous!_

 _Mirajane: Le pauvre..._

 _Juste après Lucy est en compagnie de Chevalier Runique du Conseil dans une tente donnant sa déposition ._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

 _Lucy : Les chevaliers nous ont ensuite interroger à tour de rôle, j'ai spécifiée le fait que Elena et José faisait de la pression sur Gajeel et Kai. La suite je l'ignore encore mais de ce que j'ai entendu dire ils auraient était relaxé de tous crime commis envers notre guilde. Maman...sa mettra encore un temps avant que je ne puisse laisser ça derrière moi. Mais une question me tracasse...papa aurait vraiment causé tous ses tords? Tous ce chaos juste pour me récupérer. J'en aurais le cœur nette...mais tu n'as plus a t'en faire maman...j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille avec Fairy Tail._

Elle sourit et pose son stylo avant d'observer par la fenêtre un bébé oiseau et sa mère.

 _Lucy: Mais avec sa fortune sa ne l'empêcheras pas de tout faire pour s'en prendre à la guilde...mais cette fois je vais l'en empêcher!_

Sur le chantier tous le monde est atteler à reconstruire la guilde Natsu soulève plusieurs poutres d'un coup mais se fait vite écraser par le poids de celle-ci.

Happy: Aie sa doit faire mal...

Mirajane: Sa vas Natsu?

Grey passe portant un simple poutre.

Grey: Voilà ce qui arrive quand on surestime ses capacités.

Natsu se relève et se querelle une nouvelle fois avec Grey.

Natsu: Répète ça sale pervers!

Grey: Tu cherches la bagarre tête de braise!

Ils se font assommées par une poutre porte par Erza dans une tenue de chantier.

Erza: Arrêtez de vous disputez et retourner tous les deux au boulot!

Levy, Jet et Droy toujours blessé regardent leurs amis.

Levy: Erza est en forme on dirait...

Elle vit alors plus loin Makarof aussi dans une tenue de chantier dans sa forme de géant qui place une poutre.

Erza: Contremaître ou dois-je la mettre?

Makarof: Par là-bas!

Ils sourient quand ils virent à leur surprise une personne qu'ils n'attendaient pas arriver vers eux, Jet et Droy dans un mouvement se mettent entre lui et Levy.

Droy et Jet: GAJEEL!

En effet le Dragon d'acier s'avance vers Levy qui était méfiante on leur avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait au sein de Phantom Lord.

Levy: Gajeel...que fais-tu ici?

Gajeel: Ben...disons que...je suis venu comment dire...m'excuser.

Levy fut choqué alors que la plus part des mages se sont arrêter de travailler pour regarder la scène.

Droy: On en veut pas de tes excuses à toi où Kai...on pardonnera jamais ce que toi et lui avait fais subir à Levy!

Jet: Les monstres comme toi où Kai n'ont rien à faire ici!

Gajeel détourne le regards la plus part des mages le regardant lui lançait des regards noires, Levy elle regarde la scène triste pour Gajeel qui finit par baisser la tête.

Gajeel: Je comprend je...

Voix : Attend...

Tous les regards se tournent vers Yuden arrivant un peau des pots de peinture dans ses bras, des bandages sur son corps.

Yuden: T'as pas a t'excusez.

Gajeel: De quoi tu parles je leurs ait fait...

Yuden: Et alors? Tu l'as fais parce qu'on t'a forcé à le faire et à partir du moment où on force quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas envie de faire il n'as rien à se faire pardonner!

Ils observent Yuden il avait raison José et Elena avait forcé Kai et Gajeel à le faire sinon Jubia en subissait les conséquences.

Yuden: Et puis Jet, Droy je vous trouve injuste sur ce coup. En voulant protéger une personne à laquelle ils tenaient ils prouvent au contraire qu'ils méritent de faire partit de Fairy Tail!

Les deux mages baissent le regard déçu alors que Gajeel observe le Chasseur de dragon solaire, le regards encore choqué des paroles qu'il avait prononcé. Il avait anéantit sa guilde, fait du mal à ses amis et pourtant il se tenait là le défendent contre les membres de sa propre guilde. Levy s'avance alors vers Gajeel sous l'oeil de tous le monde.

Levy: Yuden à raison. Ce n'est pas en frappant sur de vieille blessure qu'on arrivera à les soigner, moi je lui pardonne.

Jet: Levy!

Levy: Ecoute Jet tu aurais fait exactement la même chose si il s'agissait de moi.

Jet baisse le regard une nouvelle fois alors que la situation semble se calmer mais quelqu'un rentre de Yuden tombant et laissant tomber un pot de peinture qui atterrit dans la figure de Gajeel et s'ouvre recouvrant Gajeel, Yuden et le nouveau arrivant de peinture alors que celui-ci transportait des sceaux d'eau, le nouveau se révèle être Kai.

Yuden: Hé oh tu peux pas faire gaffe où tu vas !

Kai: T'as pas qu'à rester dans le chemin !

Gajeel: Et t'aurais put faire gaffe je suis couvert de peinture!

Yuden: Dis ça à la flaque d'eau à cause de lui en plus on est trempé!

Kai: Tu me cherches le radiateur ambulant!

Yuden se retourne vers Kai alors qu'une dispute éclate entre les deux.

Yuden: Répète un peut j'ai pas entendu!

Kai: Tu cherches la bagarre!

Yuden: T'as envie que je te mette une autre raclé!

Gajeel s'interpose entre les deux pour les séparer.

Gajeel: Hé oh j'ai aussi mon mots à dire!

Kai: Et oh Gajeel quand on aura besoin d'un tournevis! On se sonnera!

Gajeel: REPETE!

Yuden: Et je peux savoir ce que vous faite ici!

Kai: Une folle dingue nous a dit de...

Une grosse brique tombe à leurs pieds les faisant sursauter avant de voir Angel s'approcher elle avait les cheveux attacher en queux de cheval et portait une salopette bleus avec un petit haut jaune et une casquette de chantier bleue.

Angel: Qui tu as traitée de folle dingue...

Mort de peur en croisant le regard d'Angel les trois ne disaient rien elle s'approche d'eux.

Angel: Alors vous avez intérêt de retourner au travail et rapidement!

Nala arrive à ce moment en tenue de chantier avec tuyaux un sceaux.

Nala: Kai tu vas tout de suite chercher de l'eau pour la réserves! Gajeel tu vas immédiatement aidez à installez la tuyauterie ! Quand à toi Yuden tu vas te dépêchez d'aller chercher de nouveau pots de peinture et plus vite que ça!

Gajeel, Kai et Yuden: Pour qui tu te prends!

Angel et Nala: MAINTENANT !

Les trois disparaissent rapidement pour accomplir leurs tâches alors que la reconstruction avance, Macao et Wakaba analyse les lieux.

Macao: Dis c'est pas un peut trop grand?

Mirajane arrive.

Mirajane: Le maître en profite pour agrandir le bâtiment j'ai un plans qui montre le résultat final.

Macao: T'as un plans?

Natsu et Grey arrivent à ce moment.

Natsu: Mais il était bien avant notre QG non?

Grey: Fait voir.

Ils virent sur le dessin un plans grotesque de la guilde qui ressemblent plus au dessin d'un enfant.

Natsu: Heu je comprend pas le plans c'est normal?

Grey: C'est quoi encore ce plan tout naze? C'est qui l'abrutis qui a dessiner un truc aussi horrible!

Mirajane sourit avant d'éclater en sanglot sous le regards choqué de Grey et blasé des autres.

Grey: Oh c'est toi pardon Mirajane je suis désolée.

Natsu, Macao et Wakaba: Bien joué Grey t'assure!

Happy et Chibi observe la scène en riant.

Chibi: Sa c'est notre Grey!

Happy: Ouais!

Au loin Jubia observe la scène un petit rire s'échappe de sa gorge.

Jubia: Monsieur Grey...

Voix: Jubia!

Jubia se retourne et vit Aline portant une poutre.

Aline: J'ignorais que toi aussi tu étais sur le chantier.

Jubia: Oui...Jubia avait besoin de savoir si monsieur Grey aller bien et puis Jubia ne sait pas trop où aller alors.

Aline lui sourit.

Aline: Allez viens je suis sûre qu'on arrivera à te trouver un petit truc à faire...tu es doué en cuisine?

Jubia: Jubia se débrouille.

Aline: Alors suis-moi Mirajane va avoir besoin d'aide pour préparer les repas de ces morfales, en plus si sa se trouves elle te laisseras faire un petit quelque chose pour mon frangin.

Jubia rougit violemment alors que bien plus tard Natsu, Grey, Yuden et les deux exceeds sont assis.

Grey: Oh ce que je crève de faim.

Yuden: Ah je crois que je vais m'évanouir si je mange pas un truc...

Voix: Voilà!

Ils virent venir Aline, Mirajane et Jubia avec de quoi nourrir les ouvriers Jubia baisse le regard en voyant Grey encore en caleçon.

Aline: Hé Grey t'es encore à poil!

Grey: Hé oh toi aussi...tiens c'est toi Jubia?

Jubia: Heu oui...tenez...

Elle lui tend un panier repas alors que les autres en prennent un aussi, Grey vit alors dans son panier repas qu'il y avait un dessin de lui fait avec la nourriture il blémit en voyant ça mais vit Jubia inquiète en plus de sa soeur lui lançant un regard noir.

Grey: Heu...mer...merci Jubia...sa à l'air succulent!

 _Jubia: Jubia à fait plaisir à monsieur Grey! C'est un signe que monsieur Grey aime Jubia._

Aline sourit en observant son frère celui-ci observe Jubia rougissante, elle n'avait encore rien dit de ce qui serait arrivé à Jubia. Elle n'avait pas osé la questionner de peur de réveiller de douloureux souvenirs pour elle, ils virent alors arriver Erza et Nala.

Erza: Qui a dit que...

Elle vit Jubia et s'approche.

Erza: Attends c'est toi Jubia?

Jubia: Heu oui...je...

Erza: Je vois que tu t'es occupé de nourrir ses morfales et...

Elle les vit déguster leurs repas en riant alors que quelqu'un s'approche d'eux, ils virent Loki la mine pâle un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage dans sa main il tenait les clés de Lucy.

Loki: Excusez-moi...mais vous pourriez donnez ça à Lucy...

Yuden: Loki! Dis donc sa fait un moment qu'on t'as pas vue? T'as passer tout ton temps à chercher les clés de Lucy?

Natsu: La vache mon pote t'as une de ses têtes.

Loki: Oui...disons que j'ai mal dormis ses jours-ci...vous pourriez les lui donner s'il vous plaît?

Natsu: Heu ouais mais pourquoi tu...

Erza pose une main sur son épaule alors que Nala prit les clés de Lucy et le vit s'éloigner lentement.

Erza: Laisse Natsu...il a ses propres raisons...

Loki en s'éloignant sentit une nouvelle fois la présence de Karen.

 _Loki: Karen...tu sens que la fin est proche hein?_

Alors qu'à l'appartement de la constellationiste ses amis s'introduisent dans sa chambre, Natsu et Yuden avec leurs exceeds entrent par la fenêtre.

Natsu: Ho hé Luce! C'est nous!

Happy: Lucy?

Ils entrent alors que Grey sort de la cheminé.

Grey: On vous a pas dit que sa se fait pas de rentrer chez les gens!

Voix: Tu peux parler Grey!

Ils virent les filles boire une tasse de thé plus loin, Aline souriant à son frère allongé au sol avec Erza et Nala toujours dans leurs combinaison de chantier.

Natsu: On voit que vous perdez pas de temps...et comment vous êtes entrez?

Nala: La porte était ouverte.

Aline: Sa veut dire qu'elle voulait qu'on entre elle à dut laisser quelque chose.

Ils fouillent l'appartement de Lucy Grey ouvre un coffre qu'il a trouvé sur une étagère.

Grey: Et venez voir.

Ils s'approchent et virent un coffre replie de lettre cacheté Grey en prends une et l'ouvre pour la lire.

Grey: C'est une lettre destiné à sa mère..."Chère maman j'ai aujourd'hui rejoin la guilde Fairy Tail! Natsu est très gentil quoi que maladroit et provocateur."

Yuden et les deux exceeds éclatent de rire en entendent cela.

Grey: "Yuden et lui son frère on retrouve ce caractère chez lui"

Il arrête de rire.

Grey: "Grey à une fâcheuse manie de se déshabiller en public comme sa sœur, mais ils sont très liées et les voir me fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'ils sont si proches. Erza et Nala sont elles aussi des soeurs jumelles et elles sont belles toutes les deux et leurs caractères autoritaire me fait un peut froid dans le dos."

Les deux concernées rougissent alors que la lettre continue.

Grey: Je comprend pas pourquoi elle envoi pas ses lettres à sa mère?

Aline vit alors une lettre sur le dessus qu'elle lit avant de baisser le regard.

Aline: Grey...sa mère n'est plus de ce monde.

Grey fut choqué comme les autres alors que Chibi regarde sur le bureau et vit une lettre avec écrit dessus _"A mes amis"_.

Chibi: Regarder une lettre qui nous ait adressé!

Ils s'approchent Erza lit la lettre et fut choqué en la finissant.

Erza: Les gars...Lucy est rentrée chez elle...

Ils furent tous horrifiées d'entendre cela.

Tous: QUOI?!

Lucy est dans un train la ramenant chez elle, elle regarde la vaste campagne défilant devant ses yeux déterminer à régler la question une bonne fois pour toute. Finalement elle arrive dans la grande demeure Heartfilia ou des dizaines de personnes viennent l'accueillir.

Homme: Mademoiselle! Quel joie de vous revoir!

Lucy sourit en revoyant ses anciens tuteurs ceux qui ont prit soin d'elle après la mort de sa mère.

Lucy: Je suis aussi heureuse de vous revoir...

Femme: Ma dame...allez vous restez? Il paraît que votre père à une surprise pour vous!

Lucy observe la demeure principal l'air renfrognée elle vit la silhouette de son père, celui-ci regarde de haut sa fille qui finit par arriver dans son bureau quelques minute plus tard avec une robe rouge et des bijoux partout. Jude Heartfilia était dos à sa fille observant par la fenêtre son bureau remplie de livre au-dessus d'une cheminé un cadre avec Lucy, lui et une jeune femme ressemblant fortement à Lucy elle avait une magnifique robe blanche c'était Layla Heartfilia la mère de Lucy.

Jude: Alors tu es finalement revenu de ton petit caprice.

Lucy resta silencieuse.

Jude: Si j'aurais sut j'aurais mis tous les moyens que j'avais pour m'occuper de cette saleté de guilde!

Lucy sert les poings.

Lucy : Inutile d'en arriver là maintenant dites-moi pourquoi tous cela!

Elle vit le regard de son père se tourner vers elle.

Jude: Je viens de négocier un accord plus que favorable avec une riche famille, au terme de ton mariage avec leurs fils aînée la compagnie Heartfilia sera assuré économiquement pour des années et notre société aura tous les chemins de fers de Fiore!

Lucy sert les poings furieuse.

Lucy: Alors tous cela pour ça...un mariage arrangé!

Jude: Tu n'as aucune idée de tous ce que j'ai sacrifié pour t'assurer un bel ave...

Lucy: Un beau quoi? Un belle avenirs? J'en ait un avec Fairy Tail!

Jude furieux en entendent ce nom hausse le ton.

Jude: Je t'interdit de dire cela ces gens là ses mages n'appartiennent pas à notre monde! Tu dois te montrer digne de ton rang !

Lucy furieuse repense à ce jour maudit où son père l'a grondé car elle avait fait son visage avec une boule de riz au terme de la dispute il avait prononcé ces mots qui la fit bouillir intérieurement, _"Tu dois te montrer digne de ton rang"_. Des domestiques écoutent à la porte du bureau de Jude.

Lucy: Vous n'avez que ce mots là à la bouche...pourtant aujourd'hui ils font sens!

Jude observe sa fille relever la tête le regard droit fière.

Lucy: Mon rang et ma place est avec Fairy Tail.

Jude: Lucy...

Elle déchire ensuite le haut de la robe faisant tomber des perles au sol.

Lucy: Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail! Et si jamais vous osez encore vous en prendre à ma guilde vous en paierez le prix!

Jude fut choqué d'entendre sa fille.

Lucy: Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on peut manipuler selon ses désirs...maman aurait fait le contraire.

Jude repense au nom de sa défunte femme.

Jude: Layla...

Lucy montre sa marque de Fairy Tail des larmes au coin des yeux.

Lucy: Maman aurait voulut que je trace mon propre avenirs...que je suive ma propre route. Alors je ne me marierais pas comme vous le souhaitez...si je dois le faire sa sera par amour et j'espère que ce jour là...vous serez là pour me voir heureuse...et que vous le serez.

Jude observe sa fille ses mots le font réfléchir alors que Lucy se détourne de Jude, celui-ci le regard bas.

Jude: Tu lui ressembles énormément...

Lucy: Je sais...

Elle finit par s'en aller laissant Jude réfléchir au parole de sa fille et observe le portrait de sa famille, Layla affichant un immense sourire.

Jude: Layla...

Plus tard Lucy est devant la tombe de sa mère le regard bas un sac accroché à son épaule.

Lucy: Maman...sa y est...je suis rentré mais...je vais devoir m'en aller une nouvelle fois mais cette fois je te dis au revoir. Prend-soin de papa...il en a besoin.

Voix: LUCY!

Elle se retourne pour voir Chibi et Happy plongez en larme dans ses bras Natsu, Yuden, Grey, Aline, Erza et Nala s'approchant rapidement d'elle.

Lucy: Les amis...

Chibi: S'il te plaît reste avec nous à Fairy Tail!

Happy: T'en vas pas!

Elle se met à pleurer en serrant les deux chats dans ses bras alors que ses amis arrivent et une longue explication s'en suivie, plus tard ils sont sur le chemin du retour.

Aline: Alors?

Lucy: Tout devrais rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant...

Aline: Dis-moi...la tombe c'est celle de ta mère n'est-ce pas?

Lucy acquiesce ses amis en avant observent le grand village.

Natsu: Dis donc c'est spacieux ici j'ignorais que ta maison comportait une petite ville.

Lucy: Oh non c'est encore les extensions...la demeure s'arrête jusqu'au montagne là-haut.

Elle pointe des montagnes au loin faisant blêmir ses amis les garçons se mettent au garde à vous.

Grey, Natsu, Yuden: Mademoiselle à votre service!

Happy: Erza, Nala on a besoin d'aide!

Les deux femmes observent l'horizon.

Erza: C'est magnifique ici...

Chibi: Alerte sergent Happy on a perdue le commandement Scarlett!

Lucy se met à rire en voyant ses amis.

Lucy: Rassurez-vous j'ai officiellement fait mon choix.

Ils observent tous Lucy qui se tourne vers la maison Heartifilia ou son père l'observe depuis la fenêtre.

Lucy: Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail...c'est mon choix.

Ses amis affichent un large sourire alors qu'ils rentrent à Magnolia mettant finalement fin à la crise Phantom Lord.

* * *

 **Voilà enfin l'arc des Phantom Lord achevé le prochain arc celui de Loki sera suivie de celui dans la Tour du Paradis, le prochain chapitre montrera les talents théâtrale du groupe de Natsu dans "Feu sur les planches". Merci encore de lire ma fic et à la prochaine.**

 **Désolée pour le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre mais période d'examens tous ça.**


	31. Arc Loki Chapitre 31

**Voici sans attendre le nouvelle arc qui commence et qui est court quelques chapitres seulement concentrée sur le cas Loki, pour enchaîner ensuite sur la Tour du Paradis qui subira des changements qui j'espère vous plairons. Dans ce chapitre les mages de Fairy Tail vont dévoiler leurs talents au théâtre. J'ai décidé de rallonger un peux le procès pour rendre Michello encore plus détestable.**

* * *

Arc Loki.

Chapitre 31: Feu sur les planches.

L'action se déroule au siège du Conseil de la magie Makarof lui est endormie à la barre sous les yeux du président du Conseil magique, les autres conseillers l'observent Michello et Ork ont des regards haineux envers le maître de Fairy Tail. Jycrain affiche un air plutôt amusée en le voyant alors que Yajima et Ultear restaient neutre, une grenouille racle sa gorge.

Agent du Conseil: Maître Makarof vous m'entendez?

Makarof se réveille en sursaut.

Makarof: Heu oui 5 sur 5!

Agent du Conseil: Je vous rappelle que nous somme en pleins procès!

Makarof: Veuillez m'excusez...il me faut encore récupérer de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Michello: Ce n'est pas une raison! Vous et votre guilde avez encore fait des siennes et causer beaucoup de dégâts!

Makarof observe Michello il avait toujours détesté ce conseiller beaucoup trop radical et détestable.

Makarof: Sans vouloir vous offensez maître Michello!

Michello: SILENCE!

Jycrain: Maître Michello puis-je vous demander de le laissez poursuivre après tout il a largement le droit de se défendre non?

Michello observe Jycrain scandalisé.

Michello: Conseiller Jycrain ils ont dé...

Jycrain: Déclencher un guerre entre eux et les Phantom Lords oui je sais mais vous semblez aussi oubliez les enjeux!

Ork observent Jycrain et soupir.

Ork: Je crains que Jycrain n'ait raison.

Michello grince en voyant son collègue le contredire il se tut et laisse Makarof s'exprimer.

Makarof: Dans un premier temps Phantom Lord ont attaqué en premier notre QG mais je n'ai pas agit, puis quand ils ont violemment attaqué les membres de ma guilde et kidnapper deux d'entre eux je n'ai pas hésiter à contre-attaquer pour protéger ma famille! José a attaqué le premier je n'ai fait que défendre ma guilde.

Ils observent Makarof calme Michello éleva la voix.

Michello: Ce n'est pas une raison ce n'est pas la première fois que vos mages agissent à leurs bons vouloir! Sans compter que certains éléments de votre guilde sont dangereux !

Makarof plissa les yeux en entendent Michello alors que les autres membres observent tous Michello, la conseillère Belno une femme plutôt âgées avec des cheveux blonds mis en chignon s'exprime.

Belno: Que voulez-vous dire Michello?

Michello: C'est évident ces deux Chasseur de Dragons, ces mages de glace et ces deux filles en armures sont des dangers publics! Par ailleurs leurs passés ne devraient pas les autoriser à rejoindre une guilde! Tous des orphelins et des monstres! Toutes cette guilde est composé de sauvage on devrait la démanteler rapidement !

Ultear: Vous êtes dure conseiller Michello!

Michello: Mais c'est la vérité vous avez déjà vue ces Chasseurs de Dragons, ce sont des abominations et un danger pour notre monde!

Makarof frappe la rambarde attirant l'attention des conseillers ils virent la fureur sur le visage de Makarof.

Makarof: Je peux comprendre que vous en vouliez à ma guilde, je peux accepter que vous puissiez les accusés de saccager des villes! Mais je ne supporte pas que l'on insulte mes enfants! Fairy Tail accueille n'importe qui sans se soucier de son passé, nous accueillons ceux qui n'ont plus de toi et qui sont seuls. Par ailleurs j'ai comprit que vous critiquiez Yuden et Natsu, il est facile de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui recherche désespérément sa mère et son père même si il y a très peu de chance qu'ils les retrouvent. Mais en tant que maître de Fairy Tail j'ai jurée de les protéger eux et les autres et de les aider lui de quelques manière que ce soit. Alors conseiller Michello je vous conseil de surveillez vos paroles...sinon vous risquez de le regretter!

Il observe les Conseillers médusé des paroles qu'il avait prononcer.

Michello: Makarof vous menacez ouvertement un membre du conseil!

Makarof: Ce n'est pas une menace! C'est une prédiction!

Michello: Je veillerais à ce que vous payer le prix fort!

Président du Conseil: Maître Michello il suffit vous allez trop loin!

Plus tard Makarof fume sa pipe en observant l'horizon tentant de se calmer il avait horreur de Michello depuis longtemps il tentait de démanteler Fairy Tail. On était venu lui annoncer l'issue du procès.

Makarof: Je ne suis pas surpris d'apprendre que Phantom Lord est dissoute et que José et perdu son statut de Mage Sacé mais je suis étonné que Fairy Tail se retrouve blanchit...surtout avec cette idiot de Michello.

Voix: Tu peux me remercier Mabo.

Makarof vit Yajima s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Yajima: je t'ai protéger du mieux que j'ai put mais heureusement beaucoup parmi nous considère Fairy Tail comme une bonne chose, mis à part Michello bien sûre.

Makarof grince en entendent le nom du conseiller.

Makarof: Je comprends qu'il puisse en vouloir à la guilde...mais comment peut-il dire de pareils horreurs et s'en tirer impunément.

Yajima: Que veux-tu c'est la politique du monde magique, mais heureusement Jycrain et Ultear sont relativement de mon côté pour la sauvegarde de Fairy Tail. Par ailleurs Belno pense aussi que Fairy Tail pourrait apporter du bien.

Makarof: Espérons qu'il n'apporte pas plus d'embêtement déjà que Fairy Tail se remet tout juste de la guerre contre Phantom Lord.

Yajima: Un conseil Mabo tu devrais prendre ta retraite cette histoire à faillit te coûter la vie.

Makarof réfléchit sa fait depuis un moment qu'il y songe de prendre sa retraite.

Yajima: Tu oublies ce qui est arrivée à Rob!

Makarof: Rob? Ah oui...

MAkarof se souvient de son défunt amie qui a finit ses jours selon les témoignages d'Erza et Nala dans la Tour du Paradis.

Yajima: On faisait tous partit Mabo...de Fairy Tail toi, moi, Bob Polyussica, Goldmine et ce vieux Rob...triste fin.

Makarof: Oui...on était inséparables tous ensemble...aujourd'hui je ne sais quoi leurs dires. Cette endroit a été un Enfers pour elles.

Yajima: Mais tu les as recueillit...comme tes propres filles.

Makarof: Chaque membre est important pour moi...ce sont tous mes enfants sans exception que j'ai jurée de protéger.

Yajima eu un léger sourire il reconnaissait son vieil ami Makarof le souvenirs de Rob traversa la mémoire des vieux mages. Alors que sur le chantier qui avait avancer depuis lors les mages sont interrompue par Mirajane sifflant, ils virent une comptoir de fortune avec une bâche servant de toit.

Mirajane: Ecouter ce comptoir est provisoire vous pourrez venir prendre vos mission ici en attendent!

Les mages hurlent de joie et rejoignent en masse le tableau des annonces sous l'œil de Lucy assise au bar.

Lucy: Hé ben tous le monde est super motiver aujourd'hui sa fait plaisir. Tiens je n'ai pas vue Loki il est passer où?

Mirajane: Tiens je ne pensais pas que tu succomberais aussi facilement à son charme ravageur.

Lucy se met à rougir.

Lucy: C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le remercier d'avoir retrouver mes clés.

Mirajane: Aucune idée sa fait des jours qu'on ne l'a pas revue, en fait toi Lucy on ne te l'as pas encore demandé mais comment sa c'est passé avec tes esprits? Ils t'ont grondée pour les avoir perdues?

Lucy sue et eu un rire nerveux.

Lucy: Grondé et un faible mots...

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Aquarius avec un fouet dans sa main et un regards démoniaque se dresse devant une Lucy effrayé._

 _Aquarius: Sale petite peste je vais t'apprendre à me perdre comme un vulgaire objets!_

 _Lucy: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Elle se tient les fesses douloureuse.

Lucy: J'en ai encore mal rien que d'y repenser...

Grey créer de la glace dans sa main.

Grey: Si tu veux je peux te soulager!

Lucy: Sa vas pas! En plus ce que tu fais c'est du harcèlement on te l'as jamais dit.

Happy: Allez Lucy laisse-moi voir tes fesses toutes rouges!

Lucy: Hé oh tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus!

Natsu lui enflamme sa main devant Yuden adossé contre le bar.

Natsu: Tu crois que mes flammes pourrait la soulager?

Lucy s'approche de deux furieuses.

Lucy: N'essayer même pas!

Un tonneau atterrit sur Natsu alors que la voix d'Erza résonne dans l'air.

Erza: REPETE UN PEUX!

Ils virent Titania devant Luxus assis sur un bancs les témoins observent la scène de dispute, Nala tentant de calmer sa sœur.

Lucy et Grey: Qu'est-ce qui lui prends?

Aline arrive inquiète devant la scène.

Aline: Luxus fait encore des siennes.

Nala: Erza laisse il n'en vaut pas la peine...

Erza: Répète seulement ce que tu as osé dire!

Luxus: T'as pas comprit hein alors laisse-moi t'expliquer y'a pas de place pour un ramassis fainéant dans cette guilde!

Il se tourne vers Jet et Droy.

Luxus: C'est vrai regardez-vous vous vous êtes fait complètement humiliées par ses nazes de Phantom Lord!

Il se tourne ensuite vers Lucy au bar.

Luxus: Et toi d'ailleurs c'est un peu ta faute ce qui est arrivé à ce que je sache!

Natsu et Yuden s'avance furieux vers Luxus.

Natsu: Répète ça Luxus!

Mirajane intervient rapidement alors que tous le monde lance un regard noir vers Luxus.

Mirajane: Arrête Luxus inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ce n'est la faute de personne par ailleurs quand on t'as demander de l'aide, tu as refusé de venir nous aidez c'est d'ailleurs Angel et Mystgun qui ont améliorer la situation!

Luxus se lève et se met à rire avec un sourire sadique.

Luxus: Mais pourquoi je serais venu j'avais rien à voir là-dedans par ailleurs Angel est venu vous aidez parce qu'elle l'à fait pour le vieux rien de plus! Mystgun et elles sont les seules personnes que je qualifie de bon mage dans cette guilde.

Il tourne son regard vers Yuden qui sentit le regard de Luxus sur lui.

Luxus: D'ailleurs Yuden étant donné que ma sœur t'apprécie bien je pourrais peut-être réfléchir à te garder quand le vieux aura prit sa retraite.

Erza furieuse observe Luxus.

Erza: C'est...

Natsu interromp Erza le poing remplie de feu.

Natsu: Tu vas trop loin Luxus!

Il attaque Luxus qui disparaît rapidement Yuden rejoins son frère et tente d'attaquer Luxus par derrière mais il fut cloué au sol par une force inconnu, ils virent alors arriver Angel le regard sévère qui s'avance vers le mage de foudre.

Angel: Sa suffit Luxus...viens on doit parler!

Luxus eu un petit sourire avant de partir avec Angel laissant les autres mages retourner à leurs occupations, alors que Lucy elle repense au paroles de Luxus.

Lucy: Dis voir Mira c'est moi où Luxus parlait de prendre la place du maître?

Mirajane: Oui disons que pour faire court Luxus est le petit-fils du maître.

Lucy: QUOI?! Attends alors sa explique pourquoi il appelait Angel sa sœur.

Mirajane: Oui Angel est la petite sœur de Luxus.

Lucy : Mais alors...Angel peut-elle aussi prendre la place du maître non?

Mirajane: Disons que c'est plutôt Luxus qui a plus de chance de prendre la place de maître dans la guilde.

Lucy: Oh non c'est pas vrai...

Mirajane: C'est pour ça que le maître hésite à prendre sa retraite.

Natsu sert le poing furieux alors que Yuden se relève alors que Chibi arrive.

Chibi: Sa vas Yuden?

Yuden: Ouais...oh la vache elle y est pas aller de main morte.

Natsu: Le sale petit...

Erza pose un main sur son épaule pour calmer son amis.

Erza: Laisse Angel s'en occupe en attendant que diriez-vous que nous partions tous ensemble en mission?

Grey: Ouais sa permettra de se changer les idées.

Nala: OK nous partions dés que tu auras remis tes vêtements!

Grey remarque avec horreur qu'il est encore en caleçon arrachant un rire général au groupe, Nala s'approche de Lucy.

Nala: Tu es prêtes à y aller Lucy?

Lucy: Attendez-moi?

Natsu s'approche fou de joie.

Natsu: Ben ouais t'es un membre essentielles de notre groupe!

Happy s'approche.

Happy: Ouais!

Lucy eu un sourire alors que les autres membres observent l'équipe de Natsu.

Macao: Les revoilà partit la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail.

Wakaba: On peut s'attendre à ce que sa fasse des étincelles. J'espère qu'elle arrivera à gérer les accès de colère de Natsu et Grey.

Les deux se regardent méchamment.

Grey et Natsu: Je vais devoir faire équipé avec lui!

Erza intervient rapidement.

Erza: Commencer pas!

Les deux se calme rapidement alors que Nala arrive avec une annonce.

Nala: J'en ai une intéressante une Guilde Noir sème le trouble à Akalas on ne demande de régler la situation! Alors on y va!

Tous: OUAIS!

Le soir Makarof est assis sur un mur en construction observant le ciel étoilé, repensant à sa décision de prendre sa retraite.

 _Makarof: Je ne peux pas...pas encore Luxus n'es pas apte à prendre les rennes...Mystgun est du genre à ne pas vouloir devenir maître. Anegel ferait un très bon maître...mais j'ai peur que sa ne soit trop de pression pour elle et qu'elle ne se retrouve enfermer dans cette spirale et ne pas pouvoir s'épanouir comme elle le mérite. Erza et Nala ont elles-aussi ce qu'il faut pour devenir maître._

Il fut interrompue par Mirajane qui arrive souriante.

Mirajane: Maître!

Makarof: Qu'y a-t-il Mirajane?

Mirajane: Une lettre d'Akalas apparemment Natsu et les autres auraient rasé la moitié de la ville.

Makarof blêmie en entendent ça.

 _Makarof: C'est pas vrai encore...ceux-là vont finir par me tuer si ils ne changent pas leurs comportements...mais sa me rassure de savoir que la guilde est en sécurité avec eux._

Le lendemain Lucy est allongé sur le bar devant Mirajane souriante.

Mirajane: Alors cette mission à Akalas?

Lucy: Épuisante on a finie par trouver où ils étaient mais pour ça on a encore rasé la moitié d'une ville. Pendant que Natsu et Grey se querellaient moi, Aline et Yuden on est aller les débusquer mais en tombant sur eux y'a eu un autre accrochage entre Yuden et Aline et...

Aline: Abruti!

Yuden: Idiote! Je te signal que c'est toi qui a faillit me tuer!

Aline: Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi un quartier entier d'Akalas à était détruit!

Yuden: Me remercie surtout pas de t'avoir sauver la vie!

Mirajane eu un large sourire.

Mirajane: Ces deux-là je paries qu'ils formeraient un super...

Aline: N'y pense même pas!

Lucy se met à rire alors qu'un énorme glaçon atterrit sur le comptoir elles virent Natsu et Grey se battre.

Natsu: Sale iceberg!

Grey: Tête à flamme!

Nala: SA SUFFIT!

Elle calme les deux mages furieuse.

Nala: Sa vous ennuierez de vous entendre juste pour une mission!

Ils se calment alors que Mirajane rit mais vit Lucy déboussolé.

Lucy: A cause des dégâts à réparée j'ai pas assez pour payer mon loyer!

Mirajane: Si tu veux je peux trouver quelque chose j'ai un contrat justement ou il n'y a aucun risque de tout démolir.

Lucy est surprise alors que quelques instant plus tard elle et son groupe sont à Onibas, ils virent la ville merveilleuse dans laquelle Erza avait appris l'existence de la Lullaby.

Lucy: Nous y voilà Onibas on était pas venu depuis l'affaire de la Lullaby.

Aline observe les quartiers resplendissant.

Aline: On en a fait du chemin depuis...

Yuden et Natsu sont eux allongé au sol souffrant du mal des transports.

Chibi: Yuden on est arrivé...

Yuden: Une minute...je dois récupérer...je me sens pas bien...

Grey: Le fait que notre client demande d'utiliser notre magie pour faire repartir son théâtre, c'est plutôt cool.

Lucy: Exactement toi et Aline pourrait utiliser votre magie de construction, Yuden et Natsu pourrons utiliser leurs magies de feu pendant qu'Erza et Nala pourrons offrir une interprétation digne des plus grands guerriers et moi je chaufferais la salle avec des chansons de Lyra.

Ils finissent par arriver devant l'immense théâtre où se trouve marqué sur l'enseigne au sommet _"Théâtre d'Onibas, compagnie Schéhérazade"_. Ils virent la tête d'un homme dépassé de la porte il avait des cheveux violet et une moustache de même couleurs.

Homme: Êtes-vous bien les mages que j'ai engagé?

Lucy: Oui c'est nous vous devez être Rabian le directeur?

Radian: Oui...d'ailleurs il y a une chose que je dois vous dire...

Plus tard ils sont tous dans une loge tous choqué d'apprendre ce que Radian venait de leur annoncer.

Lucy: QUOI?! Tous les comédiens sont partit!

Radian: Oui d'ailleurs je vous remercie...

Happy: Merci pourquoi?

Radian: Voyez-vous mon spectacle à eux des critiques désastreuses, du coup les comédiens ont eu honte de se représenter dans mon théâtre, c'est pourquoi votre mission serait de les remplacer!

Tous: QUOI?!

Radian: Je vous en prie si mon spectacle n'as pas le talent recommandé mon théâtre va fermer...

Il se met à pleurer comme une madeleine les mages de Fairy Tail se regardent.

Erza: C'est d'accord nous seront tous vos acteurs!

Tous: QUOI?!

Grey: T'es malade je vais pas me produire sur scè...

Il croise le regard noir d'Erza et tremble de tous son corps avant de répliquer un large sourire au lèvre.

Grey: Finalement sa a pas l'air si mal. Vous pouvez comptez sur nous.

Radian les observent souriant.

Radian: C'est vrai?! Oh fantastique! Merci les amis...bon on verra ce que donne des débutants.

Ils sont blasé de l'entendre.

Aline: Merci pour les remerciements...

Plus tard ils sont tous sur scène en train de répéter à une semaine de la représentations Erza est sur la scène.

Erza: Mon nom est Frédéric et je suis venu vous délivrez princesse!

Le ton et sa façon de jouez émerveille Radian et les autres.

Lucy: Houa elle joue super bien elle est à fond dans son rôle...toi Yuden tu t'en sort?

Elle est surprise en voyant son amies essayer d'enfiler une grosse armure noir avec une cape rouge.

Yuden: J'arrive pas à le mettre!

Aline arrive par derrière déguiser en ménestrel dans une robe rose avec un collier en or autour du cou.

Aline: Allez grouille le Chevalier Noir doit faire son entrer.

Elle le pousse il recule et atterrit sur la scène son costume enfilé.

Yuden: Ah quand même...

Lucy: Yuden c'est à toi?

Yuden: Hein? Ah oui...

Il se racle la gorge et met la mains sur sa garde.

Yuden: Messire Frédéric il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps si vous désirez la Princesse! Je vais...

D'un mouvement rapide elle le désarme l'effrayant au passage sa lame atterrit à quelque centimètre de Lucy qui s'évanouie.

Radian: Merveilleux quel jeux le public va adorer n'hésiter pas non plus à prendre quelques liberté et le spectacle sera merveilleux.

Aline réanime Lucy alors que Nala arrive elle aussi en tenue avec une cape rouge, elle observe Radian.

Nala: Sinon combien de personne prévoie de venir voir le spectacle?

Radian: Malheureusement je n'ai trouvé personne pour distribuer les prospectus.

Happy arrive dans une petite tenue composé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon vert, il avait aussi un chapeau vert couvrant sa tête.

Happy: Si vous voulez on peut s'en charger avec Chibi sa sera vite régler.

Radian: Vraiment c'est merveilleux je ne sais comment vous remerciez.

Pendant la semaine Chibi et Yuden se charge de distribuer les prospectus partout dans Fiore, alors que les autres préparent tous le matériel pour le grand jours. Alors qu'ils sont à l'intérieur le jour J ils virent Radian arriver.

Radian: C'est merveilleux des personnes sont venu et certaines d'entre elle voudrait vous voir pour vous souhaitez bonne chance.

Ils sont surpris et virent dehors bon nombre de visage qui ne leur était pas inconnu dans le lots se trouvait leur maître Makarof, Mirajane, le conseiller Yajima, les maître Bob et Goldmine, Bora, le poulet d'Eisenwald, Sue et Boze, Bobo et son père, la Mère des Taupes et le maire de Germinia sans oubliez Gajeel, Kai et Jubia.

Lucy: Hein vous fichez quoi ici?

Makarof: Disons qu'on a entendu que vous vous produirez sur la grande scène.

Yajima: On est tous venu vous voir.

Bob: Sa faisait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas vue.

Yuden: Sa alors regardez y'a aussi la maman taupe!

Mère Taupe: Oui merci mage de Fairy Tail grâce à vous notre foyer est devenu plus sûre!

Grey sue comme Aline.

Aline: Heu on dirait pas ça vous vivez sous un volcan en activité...attends vous fichez quoi ici vous?

Elle se tourne vers Kai, Gajeel et Jubia souriant.

Jubia: Jubia voulait voir monsieur Grey jouez...

Elle rougit en pensant à grey jouant torse nue devant elle et s'imagine celui-ci lui murmurer son amour.

Kai: Et puis on m'a dit que la salamandre allez jouer on allez pas loupez ça.

Gajeel: En plus on voudrait els voir se ridiculisez...

Les deux chasseur de Dragons ancienne à Phantom Lord se querelle avec ceux de Fairy Tail.

Natsu: Répète un peux!

Gajeel: T'as entendu t'es sûrement mauvais alors je suis venu voir vous ridiculisez!

Kai: En plus sa nous permettra de vous rendre encore plus ridicule par la suite!

Yuden: C'est ce que tu crois!

Kai: Regarde-toi tu portes encore ton costume !

Yuden vit en effet l'armure qu'il portait depuis le premier jour de répétition.

Lucy: Attend...sa fait depuis combien de temps que tu l'as?

Yuden: J'arrive pas à l'enlever c'est impossible!

Kai: Sa dois pas sentir la rose à l'intérieur.

Yuden se cogne le front contre le siens.

Yuden: Et toi alors tu penses que ton haleine sans la rose!

Kai: Moi au moins je sens pas l'œuf pourris!

Yuden se fait assommé par Erza qui le tire par les cheveux.

Erza: Sa suffit on doit y aller.

Ils reçurent des messages d'encouragement alors qu'ils entrent dans le théâtre.

Makarof: On vous soutient de tous cœur!

Jubia: Bonne chance monsieur Grey!

Grey sue en entendant Jubia.

Grey: La vache elle est une fan où quoi?

Aline: Sois gentil avec elle Grey.

Grey: OK je vais essayer.

Plus tard ils sont tous dans les coulisses et attendent que les spectateurs s'installent Radian vit la salle pleine de spectateur.

Radian: Merveilleux il y a tant de spectateurs je vais devoir les remercier.

A l'arrière Lucy est avec Lyra.

Lyra: Alors tu peux pas t'en sortir sans moi hein?

Lucy: C'est pas ça! C'est juste que tu dois chauffer la salle avant l'entrée en scène d'Erza.

Lyra: Ouais à d'autres.

Lyra entre alors en scène et commence à chanter une douce mélodie qui émerveille les spectateurs ceux-ci sont captivés par la douce voix de Lyra. Makarof et ses amis perché sur une balustrade observe la chanson de Lyra.

Bob: Quel douce voix j'en suis tout retournée.

Makarof: Hm on dirait la voix d'un ange.

La mélodie se termine et Lyra disparaît sous les applaudissements du public, les acteurs se mettent en place.

grey: OK c'est le grand jeux t'es prêts Yuden?

Il ne reçu aucune réponse et vit son camarade sonné au sol.

grey: Oh c'est pas vrai! Nala!

Ils virent alors entrez en scène Erza qui se racle la gorge et lève son épée.

Erza: Je suis sire Frédéric chevalier du...

Elle vit alors le monde l'observer et elle se met à tremblez sous les yeux de ses amis.

Lucy: Hein mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

Dans les gradins tous le monde vit Titania morte de peur.

Kai: On dirait qu'elle est morte de peur...

Gajeel: Ben ça j'y aurait jamais cru...

Les anciens mage de Phantom Lord observent Titania.

Sue: C'est un nouveau jeu de scène?

Bora: Tu penses que c'est un jeux de scène...

Lucy et les autres la virent bloquer.

Lucy: OK on passe à la suite et vite!

Grey secoue Yuden assommé.

Grey: Allez mon vieux réveille-toi!

Nala s'approche d'eux.

Nala: Grey!

Grey: Yuden refuse de se réveillez!

Nala: Laisse-moi faire!

Elle lui donne une claque le réveillant.

Yuden: Hein quoi?

Lucy: Vas-y Aline!

Aline rougit et se présente sur scène essoufflée.

Aline: Messire Frédéric vous devez nous aidez la princesse Lucella à était enlever par le Comte Frost et le Seigneur Dragon!

Erza continue de trembler mais tente de reprendre son calme.

Erza: Ne...ne vous en faite pas...m-moi sire Frédéric je vais la délivrez...des odieuses griffes du C-Com-Comte Frost et Seigneur Dragon...

Bob et les maîtres observent la mise en scène.

Yajima: Je la trouve stressé la jeune Erza, Mabo.

grey observe Yuden se massant la joue.

Grey: Allez mon vieux c'est à notre tour.

Yuden: OK je leur réserves une surprise de taille.

Il déchaîne alors les flammes faisant réagir Erza et les autres une explosion de feu laisse apparaître Yuden dans son armure noir, suivie de Grey apparaissant dans une bloc de glace c'étant formé.

Grey: Je suis le Comte Frost est voici mon fidèle compagnon le Seigneur Dragon!

Yuden: Je suis le Seigneur Dragon et la Princesse Lucella nous appartient!

Il crache une gerbe de flamme impressionnant les spectateurs alors que Jubia à des coeur à la place des yeux en regardant Grey.

Jubia: Monsieur Grey est tellement beau dans son costume! Jubia est sous le charme!

Gajeel: La vache j'aime bien moi l'idée on peut dire que Yuden sait enflammé la scène!

Sue: Voilà le Dragon blancs!

Boze: Il joue vachement bien !

Ils virent Erza encore tétanisé.

Grey: Elle va finir par exploser...

Lucy: Attendez! J'ai une idée!

Devant tous le monde Horlogium apparut avec Erza à l'intérieur.

Horlogium: Je ne vous laisserez pas prendre la Princesse Lucella dit-elle avec frayeur...

Les spectateurs sont surpris de la tournure de la scène.

Grey: C'est pas vrai vas falloir la remettre en scène!

Yuden: Allez viens Frédéric à moins que tu ne sois qu'un lâche!

Il y eu un moment de silence alors que Grey et figer de peur comme Aline.

Aline: hé oh...c'était pas dans le script...

Yuden: Allez avoue une fillette comme toi à aucune chance contre mon le Seigneur Dragon! Ma force dépasse de loin la tienne!

Il charge une boule de feu dans sa main alors qu'Erza sort d'Horlogium et observe Yuden.

Erza: Je n'ai pas peur approche vermine!

Il pointe son épée vers lui et en fait apparaître d'autres avant de les envoyer sur Yuden les calcinant avec un mur de flamme, Grey se met à sourire.

Grey: Enfin...à deux contre un tes chances de victoire son bien faible!

Voix: Pas si vite!

Ils virent Nala atterrirent devant eux une cape rouge l'habillant un foulard recouvrant le haut de son visage laissant apparaître ses yeux, un chapeau de brigand couvre sa tête.

Nala: Viens voir qui est le plus lâche !

Lucy et Aline sont toutes les deux surprises.

Aline: Elles partent en impros total...

Lucy: Regarde ça à l'air de marcher!

Grey: Ah j'avais peur de faire un combat tout seul Epée de Glace!

Il fait apparaître une épée de glace alors que Yuden dégaine son épée de son fourreau et l'enflamme impressionnant les spectateurs.

Makarof: Ils jouent vraiment bien.

Goldmine: J'avoue que c'est vraiment bien.

Jubia: Monsieur Grey est fabuleux dans ce rôle!

Gajeel: Par contre je me demande depuis quand la Salamandre blanche peut enflammer une épée sans qu'elle fonde?

Yuden attaque Erza avec sa lame qui fond comme du beurre au soleil et une partie de l'épée va s'écraser par terre sur la robe d'Aline, qui vit celle-ci prendre feu.

Lucy: Aline!

Aline retire la partie qui prends feu laissant apparaître sa petite culotte attirant l'œil des spectateurs masculin.

Mirajane: Messieurs...

Kai rougit violemment en voyant sa petite culotte, Gajeel l'observe un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

Gajeel: Dis donc t'as chaud?

Kai: Heu non...je...je...

Aline observe Yuden observant son épée fondue.

Aline: ABRUTIS!

Yuden: Hé oh je pouvais pas savoir moi que sa fondrait si vite pas grave...on retourne au bonne vieille méthode!

Il attaque Erza esquivant son assaut et faisant apparaître d'autres épées et les envoyant sur Grey et lui, Grey esquive de justesse et recule mort de peur arrachant des cris d'insatisfaction de public et un regard triste de Jubia.

Jubia: Monsieur Grey...

Kai: On dirait qu'il a eu peur de se faire découper en rondelle.

Yuden vit alors Grey partit de la scène.

Yuden: Grey...heu Comte Frost revenez!

Nala se dresse devant lui l'épée brandit vers lui.

Nala: Tu es finis fripouille moi le Justicier vais t'achever!

Yuden: OK dans ce cas je vais vous montrez pourquoi on m'appelle Dragon!

Il déchaîne ses flammes calcinant le haut de son armure et le laissant torse nue des griffes de feu sont formé à ses mains, les spectatrice féminine eurent elles aussi des cœurs dans les yeux.

Fille: Oh qu'il est beau!

Yuden: Allez approchez justicière! Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il crache une gerbe de flamme enflammant le bois de la scène effrayant Lucy.

Lucy: Hé mais il met le feu!

Aline: Je m'en charge princesse!

Elle éteint le feu et esquive une attaque de glace de Grey revenu par derrière.

Grey: Une gente demoiselle ne devrait pas traîner ici!

Aline: Ah oui mais cette gente demoiselle à des garde du...

Elle vit Erza et Nala occupez avec Yuden.

Aline: C'est pas vrai...une gente demoiselle sait se garder elle-même! Voyez-vous moi aussi j'utilise la glace!

Elle dégaine une épée impressionnant les spectateurs Radian observe aussi la scène souriant.

Radian: Ils apprécient...

A l'avant certains mage note l'absence de Natsu.

Sue: Tiens mais où est Natsu? Il ne joue pas dedans?

En hauteur Gajeel arrive aussi à la même déduction.

Gajeel: Dis donc la Salamandre à le traque où quoi?

Grey observe Yuden repoussant ses assaillantes.

Yuden: OK sire Frédéric il est tant que je fasse venir mon fidèle serviteur le Dragon!

Ils virent des montagnes apparaître Natsu dans un costume de Dragon fait de tonneau, Happy et Chibi le retenant.

Natsu: C'est pas trop tôt je suis un Dragon très très méchant et je détruit tout sur mon passage!

Il crache des flammes sous les yeux du public émerveiller du spectacle devant leurs yeux.

Mère Taupe: Oh voilà le frère du Dragon blanc!

Maire de Germinia: Ils ont le théâtre dans le sang!

Boze et Bora: Natsu!

Sue:Le chien roux!

Ses flammes forcent Erza et Nala à reculer et se coller dos à dos.

Nala: Frédéric nous devons unir nos forces si nous voulons sauvez la Princesse Lucel...

Elle vit alors Aline trancher la corde qui retient Lucy.

Aline: La princesse est sauve...occupez-vous du Seigneur Dragon!

Yuden charge ses flamme et envoie des boules de feu que Erza et Nala détruisent avec leur épées, Grey et Aline s'affronte alors que Natsu crache ses flammes sur Erza et Nala à force de bouger dans tous les sens Happy et Chibi relâche Natsu qui s'écrase sur Yuden qui laisse sa boule de feu s'échapper qui frappe le costume d'Aline qui retire rapidement le haut de la robe déchirer la laissant en sous-vêtement sous les yeux des spectateurs masculin émerveiller.

Mirajane: Sa commence à partir au n'importe quoi...

Kai lui plaque sa main contre son nez ensanglanté rougissant sous le rire de Gajeel.

Kai: Arrête de rire...

Radian: Les spectateurs adores!

Aline observe Yuden assomme et écrasez par Natsu.

Aline: Crétin!

Lucy vit alors sa robe en feu.

Lucy: HAAAAA! GREY AU SECOURS DE LA GLACE!

Grey: Je m'en char...

Erza lui marche sur la tête et elle lui tranche les vêtements de Lucy choqué.

Lucy: Mais elle a perdu la tête !

Les hommes de la salle sont émerveiller de voir la jeune fille entièrement nue sous le visage blasé de Mirajane.

Mirajane: Messieurs...

Erza arrive avec sa cape et recouvre Lucy.

Erza: Princesse Lucella vous voilà saine et sauve...

Lucy: J'y crois pas y'a une minute elle était nul et maintenant on voit qu'elle!

Natsu au sol est furieux.

Natsu: Sa fait mal. J'AI MAL ! J'AI MAL!

Il se met à cracher du feu dans toutes la salle effrayant les spectateurs.

Grey: Hé Natsu arrête de crachez du feu tu...

Taurus apparaît sous Grey le propulsant en l'air.

Taurus: Si la Princesse est sexy dites le!

Homme: Elle est sexy!

Mirajane elle est blasé devant la catastrophe qui se produit mais garde le sourire.

Mirajane: Ah lala.

Lucy: Mais tu fais quoi là?

Taurus: C'est simple j'ai promis de te protéger toi et ton corps de rêve...

Il disparaît sous les yeux blasé de Lucy qui vit la catastrophe, grey tentant de calmer Natsu crachant du feu Yuden se relevant sonné.

Nala: Frédéric achevons ses manants!

Erza: Je te suis!

Elles foncent sur Yuden et le percutent pour l'envoyer sur Grey et Natsu dans les coulisses mais leurs magies se déclenche créant une explosions qui fracture alors les murs du théâtre et le toit qui commence à s'effondre, pour finalement faire s'écrouler toute la salle. Lucy vit alors les invitées sortir des décombres.

Lucy: Je savais que sa finirais comme ça...

Makarof sort sa tête des décombres.

Makarof: Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils détruisent quelque chose!

Yajima: Prend ta retraite Mabo crois-moi sa te feras le plus grand bien!

Kai, Gajeel et Jubia observent alors Lucy avec Aline sur scène puis applaudissent puis ce fut tous les spectateur décrochant un sourire à Lucy alors que Radian sourit devant les acclamations du public.

Radian: Merci beaucoup je ne sais comment vous remercier!

Lucy: Oh ce n'es rien trois fois rien... l'important c'est que maintenant votre Théâtre est sauvé...enfin pas pour le bâtiment !

Radian: Ce n'est pas grave on se servira de l'argent du spectacle pour tous réparez.

Lucy fut choqué.

Lucy: QUOI?!

Jubia elle vit Grey revenir avec ses deux amis amochées.

Jubia: Monsieur Grey va bien il a été fantastique!

Gajeel: C'est vrai que je dois bien avouer qu'ils sont plutôt douée.

Kai: Je dois aussi admettre que ce spectacle était magnifique.

Gajeel se tourne vers lui en souriant.

Gajeel: A cause de ta copine?

Kai: La ferme!

Gajeel: Gihi.

Chibi et Happy arrivent chez leur amis.

Happy: Pardon Natsu mais on à lâché.

Natsu: Pas grave c'était super fun!

Yuden: Ouais...elle à quoi Lucy?

Lucy elle pleure sur scène.

Lucy: Quand je pourrais payer mon loyer!

Erza quand à elle s'approche de sa sœur.

Erza: Tu as formidablement jouer Nala je suis fière de toi.

Nala: Tu sais tu es aussi douée il faut juste régler ce petit problème de trac.

Elles se mettent à rire sous les yeux des spectateurs continuant d'applaudir ce spectacle qui a était enflammé.

* * *

 **Fin de chapitre durant lequel les mages de Fairy Tail s'en sont donner à cœur joie dans le théâtre, le prochain chapitre laissera enchaînera sur le sort de Loki et son histoire dans le prochain chapitre "Karen". Merci encore de continuer à me suivre et à la prochaine.**


	32. Chapitre 32: Karen

**Suite de l'arc centrée sur Loki avec un approfondissement sur le passé entre Loki et Karen et le lien qui les unissaient, et surtout son destin tragique. Attention: aux âmes sensibles Lemon potentielles! Sa sera l'avant-dernier chapitre de l'arc très court.**

* * *

Chapitre 32: Karen.

Dans la ville de Fort Term une explosions s'échappe d'une forteresse au loin dans cette forteresse Taurus donne un coup de poing à un brigand qui s'effondre au sol, Lucy lui fait un high-five en souriant.

Lucy: Bien joué Taurus!

Taurus: Meuh tu sais que je ferais tout pour te protéger Lucy.

Plus loin les mages se font écraser par Natsu et Grey.

Natsu: Dis donc pour une guilde clandestin ils sont vachement faiblard!

Grey: Faut pas se s'improviser brigand bande de nul!

Il écrase la tête d'un brigand furieux.

Brigand: Bande de sale morveux...attendez que nos chefs vous...

Natsu: Ah vos chefs mon frangin et la frangine de mon pote s'en sont déjà chargé!

Ils virent de la pièce d'à côté surgir un nuage de fumée noire, deux individus tombe au sol complètement carboniser et frigorifier.

Yuden: La pire bande de brigand de tout Fiore mon œil ouais, ces types nous ont à peine touché!

Happy et Chibi arrive alors qu'un autre brigand réagit.

Brigand: Vous verrez Devon le plus puissant de nous va vous mettre une raclée!

Chibi: Devon c'est pas le type qu'Erza et Nala ont démolie le premier?

Happy: Ouais il a pas fait le poids!

Erza et Nala dans un couloir jonché de brigand tous assommé interpelle Lucy.

Erza: Alors de votre côté?

Lucy: C'est bons leurs compte et bons et vous?

Nala: Tout est nettoyer.

Lucy lève le pouce vers elle.

Lucy: Super synchronisation.

Un brigand terrifier rampe vers la sortie mais le pieds de Nala le maintient au sol, il tourne son visage mort de peur vers la Gardienne des Fées.

Nala: Toi attends j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'as pas était assez punie!

Taurus sous le charme de Nala et impatient de la voir punir le brigands observe en rougissant la jeune femme.

Taurus: Oh oui il n'a pas était assez punie, moi aussi je n'ai pas était sage je veux aussi être punie...

Il disparut grâce à Lucy qui avait utilisé sa clé.

Lucy: Au revoir Taurus à la prochaine.

Ils regardent tous les brigands au sol terrassé par la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail, dehors ils sont tous réunis à l'entrée.

Aline: Finalement on a mis moins de temps que prévue à se débarrasser de ces types.

Happy: Super! Regarder ce que j'ai trouvé!

Ils virent le petit exceeds avec un diamant en main.

Lucy: Et on a pas le droit de prendre butin!

Chibi vit au loin Loki sur la route.

Chibi: Regardez sa serait pas Loki!

Ils virent le mage de Fairy Tail plus loin ils décident de s'approcher.

Grey: Ben tiens Loki toi aussi t'étais en mission?

Loki: Ah ouais dis donc le monde est petit.

En voyant Lucy, Loki fut prit de panique.

Loki: HA LUCY!

Lucy: Ben quoi?

Il se met à courir à vive allure sans demandé son reste surprenant les membres de la guilde.

Grey: Ben tu lui as fait quoi Lucy?

Lucy: Moi mais rien!

Plus loin Loki entends les paroles des mages celui-ci s'en veut alors d'être partie si précipitamment.

Erza: Grey tu sais que Loki est mal à l'aise avec les constellationistes.

Lucy: Comment ça?

Nala: On n'en sait pas plus Loki n'aime pas beaucoup parler de son passé.

Loki baisse le regard.

 _Loki: Désolée Lucy...mais je ne ferait que du mal si nous devenions ami._

Il cueille une fleur qui se met aussitôt à fanée, les autres étaient devant le repaire en ruine.

Happy: Je suis épuisée...

Grey: Ouais on peut rentrer maintenant.

Lucy: Hé attendez vue qu'on à finie plus tôt que prévue pourquoi ne pas passer la nuit à l'hôtel?

Erza: Excellente idée nous pourrions prendre un bains tous ensemble comme avant.

Les garçons blêmissent comme les filles sauf Erza alors que sa sœur pouffe de rire.

Lucy: Heu...disons qu'on pourrait prendre un bain certes mais seulement entre fille.

Erza réfléchit.

Erza: Oui c'est aussi une excellente idée.

Ils soupirent de soulagement et se dirige à l'hôtel où les filles se détendent dans les bains, Aline allongé dans l'eau souriante Lucy le corps dans l'eau observe les étoiles dans le ciel.

Lucy: Dis voir Aline avec quelle constellationniste Loki à eu des problèmes?

Aline observe son amie.

Aline: J'en ai aucune idée je connais pas son nom mais à ce qu'on m'a dit elle appartenait à la guilde de Blue Pegasus.

Lucy réfléchit elle est tirailler par l'attitude de son ami envers elle, elle voulait l'aider mais elle l'ignorais ce qui le tracassais peut-être qu'en apprenant plus sur la constellationniste elle pourrait alors les réconcilier. Erza en armure se lève du bain.

Erza: On comprends que tu veuilles aidez Loki c'est très noble de ta part.

Lucy fut surprise de la voire en armure.

Lucy: Heu tu sais t'es pas obligé de garder ton armure pour te baigner on est entre nous.

Erza: Bien comme tu veux.

Elle la fait disparaître et Lucy vit le corps magnifique de Titania.

Lucy: Houa même sans armure tu es vraiment très belle.

Erza: Tu trouves je te remercie.

Nala elle était allongé sur un rocher à contempler le ciel.

Nala: J'espère que les garçon n'en profite pas pour mettre le bazar en notre absence.

Aline: Aucun risque Grey est épuisé et sa m'étonnerait que Yuden déclenche une bagarre il a utilisé sa magie à fond.

Dans la chambre Grey est allongé comme Yuden qui avait les yeux fermé, Chibi poser sur son torse les deux mages était habillé d'un peignoirs bleu comme l'exceed aussi endormi Natsu débarque avec des cousins pleins les bras comme Happy.

Natsu: Ben vous fichez quoi?!

Grey: Sa se voit pas abruti on tente de dormir !

Natsu: Quoi tu rigoles c'est le moment pour une bagarre de polochons!

Happy: Ouais!

Yuden réveillez par son frère le regarde et se redresse.

Grey: On dit bataille de polochon...et pourquoi pas!

Natsu: Ah je le savais!

Il envoit un polochon sur Grey qui se le prends en pleine face puis il l'envoi sur Yuden qui le rattrape.

Yuden: OK tu veux jouer à ça!

Il se redresse réveillant Chibi qui vit la scène et sourit Yuden envoit son oreiller qui traverse la pièce alors que Grey reprends ses esprits.

Grey: Tu vas voir!

Il vit un oreiller à ses pieds.

Grey: Tient il était pas là cette oreiller...mais sa fera l'affaire!

Dehors Jubia caché derrière un rochers rougit alors que la bagarre reprends, Grey envoie son oreiller sur Natsu.

Natsu: Loupé!

Yuden: Essaye d'esquiver celui-là!

Il envoi son oreiller sur Natsu mais il le loupe et atterrit sur Erza arrivant avec les filles, Yuden se fige alors mort de peur comme les garçons qui virent le visage neutre d'Erza une fois le cousin retombé.

Yuden: Erza...

Grey: La vache...

Erza: Une bataille de polochon très bien mais je vous préviens on a prit les meilleures oreiller de l'hôtel!

Ils eurent un sourire s'affichant sur leurs visages.

Natsu: Ah ouais goutte celui-là!

Il l'envoi Aline le rattrapant avant de l'envoyer sur Yuden qui se le prit, la bagarre commence entre les amis Chibi envoi un coussin sur Happy. Nala envoi un cousin dans le ventre de Yuden le propulsant contre le mur, Lucy riant envoi un coussin sur Natsu, alors qu'Erza avec sa force titanesque la propulse contre les paravents et la propulse à l'extérieur.

Lucy: Aïe...sa je devais le prévoir.

Voix: Hé mademoiselle c'est pas sûre de traîner en pleine rue.

Lucy eu un frisson et se retourne pour voir deux hommes le regards malveillant et un sourire pervers dirigée vers elle.

Homme: Tu pourrais tomber sur des personnes pas très recommandable viens avec nous on va te montre le chemin.

Lucy recule terrifier alors que Happy et Chibi arrivent.

Happy: Lucy!

Lucy: Happy!

Homme: Tu parles à ton petit chat c'est mignon attends!

Il tends son bras et des éclairs violet sort de la bague et manque de toucher Happy qui l'esquive de justesse alors que l'autre homme saisit Lucy par derrière qui eu un frisson désagréable le parcourant la colonne vertébrale.

Lucy: Oh non...ce sont des mages...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'un des agresseurs fut envoyer au sol par un mage sortant de nul part, ce mage les deux exceeds le reconnurent comme Lucy.

Chibi: Loki!

Homme 2: Hé d'ou tu frappes mon pote toi!

Loki frappe l'autre agresseur retenant Lucy celle-ci folle de joie observe son amie venu à sa rescousse.

Lucy: Merci Loki sans toi je ne sais pas ce qui me serais arrivé.

Loki: De rien Lucy...pardon mais je dois y aller.

Lucy vit alors Loki qui voulut partir mais elle réagit rapidement.

Lucy: Attend Loki!

Loki s'arrête.

Lucy: Ecoute je t'ai pas encore remercier de m'avoir ramenée mes clés, mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'évites je ne t'ai rien fait.

Loki soupir et offre un sourire triste à Lucy qui fut surprise.

Loki: Tu n'y es pour rien...c'est juste que...j'ai un mauvais passé avec les constellationniste. Allez viens on va passez un petit moment tous les deux.

Loki fut surpris de la proposition de Lucy bien plus tard ils sont dans un restaurant ou sur l'enseigne on pouvait lire _"Super Expresse"_ , dedas Lucy et Loki sont au comptoir le cuisinier avait le sommet du crâne très haut et une barbe couvrant son visage.

Cusinier: Bonne appétit.

Les deux manges en compagnie des deux exceeds et Plue c'étant joint à eux, Lucy observe Loki qui évite de croiser son regard.

Lucy: Dis-moi Loki...je ne veux pas te forcer la main mais...on raconte que la constellationniste avec laquelle tu as eu un problème viens de Blue Pegasus?

Loki fut surpris il arrête de manger et observe Lucy.

Loki: Oui c'est vrai...

Lucy: Cette mage...que lui est-il arrivé?

Loki soupir il observe Lucy son visage illuminé par les lanternes de l'auberge laisse apercevoir sa mine inquiète, ses yeux ambres transperce la carapace de Loki.

Loki: Je préfère ne pas en parler...si sa ne te dérange pas.

Loki pose sa serviette et veut s'en aller mais Lucy le retient.

Lucy: Loki...attends pourquoi tu es si distant mais si il y a un moyen de t'aider laisse-nous te...

Loki prit alors Lucy dans ses bras la surprenant comme Happy et Chibi qui l'observe, ils virent alors le visage triste de Loki.

Loki: Il me reste peu de temps à vivre Lucy...je ne veux pas que tu sois triste pour moi...

Loki s'en va alors laissant Lucy complètement bouleversé comme les deux exceeds.

Lucy: Loki...

Le lendemain Lucy et son groupe son de retour à la guilde la constellationiste se tenait au bar déboussolé ses amis assis à côté d'elle aussi abattue qu'elle.

Grey: J'y crois pas vous êtes sûre.

Happy: On l'a entendu de nos oreilles...je peux pas croire que Loki va mourir...

Natsu frappe alors des poings sur la table.

Natsu: On va pas le laisser mourir sans réagir!

Aline: Natsu à raison Loki est notre ami! Quelqu'un à un idée?

Elfman: On pourrais lui tomber dessus et l'attacher à une chaise pour ensuite l'interroger comme des hommes!

Ils sont tous blasé de l'idée d'Elfman.

Grey: Heu on va plutôt faire ça de manière plus douce.

Lucy se redresse.

Lucy: Mais oui je sais! Ouvre-toi porte des Esprit viens à moi Crux!

Ils virent l'esprit de Lucy les ayant aidez à vaincre Déliora apparaître.

Crux: Que puis-je pour vous Princesse?

Lucy: Crux tu pourrais me dire plus sur ce qu'il c'est passé entre la constellationniste avec laquelle Loki à eu un problème.

Crux: Je suis désolée mademoiselle mais les archives des autres constellationnistes sont privées.

Lucy les larmes aux yeux se lève de son siège.

Lucy: S'il te plaît Crux aide-nous sinon Loki risque de mourir! Tu peux au moins nous dire son nom!

Crux mis un moment avant de répondre.

Crux: Bien je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose.

Il s'endort sous les yeux des autres mages.

Grey: Rassure-moi il cherche?

Lucy: Oui...

Crux se réveille rapidement.

Crux: C'est bons j'ai le nom la constellationniste s'appellait Karen Lilica!

Lucy fut surprise comme les autres mages.

Yuden: Karen Lilica? Pourquoi ce nom m'est familier?

Aline: Moi aussi mais...où je l'ait entendu.

Crux: Malheureusement je ne peux vous en dire plus au revoir princesse.

Il disparaît laissant les autres songeurs mais Lucy répondu rapidement.

Lucy: Karen...

Erza: Tu l'as connais?

Lucy: Non mais c'est l'une des plus grande constellationniste et l'une des plus belle, elle a prit des photos pour un magasine. Si je ne me trompe pas elle appartenait à la guilde Blue Pegasus.

Voix: Tout à faits!

Ils furent surpris en voyant le maître Bob apparaître d'un coup à côté d'eux, les garçons sont mal à l'aise de le voir si prêts d'eux.

Erza: Maître Bob!

Bob: Karen Lilica faisait partit de la guilde de Blue Pegasus jusqu'au jours où elle nous a quitté dans d'horrible circonstances.

Ils furent choqué d'entendre le maître de Blue Pegasus.

Bob: Par ailleurs Loki aussi faisait en quelque sortes partit de Blue Pegasus.

Ils regardent Bob alors que Lucy finit par assemblé le puzzle qui se faisait dans sa tête.

Lucy: Oh non...LOKI!

Elle s'en va rapidement sous les yeux de ses amis.

Grey: Hé Lucy attend!

Erza: Non Grey elle doit régler ça toute seule.

Yuden se tourne vers Bob.

Yuden: Dites maître Bob vous pouvez nous dire ce qui est arrivé à cette Karen?

Bob: Pour être francs on a retrouvé son corps complètement méconnaissable.

Aline: Méconnaissable comment?

Bob: Oh je vous épargne les détails mais c'était pas beau à voir...pauvre Loki sa l'a dévasté de voir le corps de Karen ils étaient si proches.

Grey: Proche comment?

Loki lui se trouvait devant une tombe dans une zone ou des cascade tombe dans un lac plus bas, il était perché sur un promontoire il observe la tombe ou on lisait _"Ci-gît Karen Lilica mage et constellationniste de Blue Pegasus"._ Une larme perle sur sa joue.

Loki: C'est la fin du voyage Karen...

Voix: LOKI!

Loki se retourne surpris et vit alors Lucy.

Loki: Lucy...que fais-tu ici?

Lucy: J'ai compris Loki...j'ai enfin compris ce qui t'unis à Karen. Tu n'es pas simplement un mage...tu es un Esprit Céleste c'est ça?! Et par déduction tu es Léo du Lion!

Loki eu alors un sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

Loki: Oui c'est exacte...j'étais un Esprit Céleste mais...maintenant je ne suis plus qu'une étoile tombé du ciel. J'étais l'esprit de ma maîtresse elle s'appelait Karen, elle était aussi...

Loki se tourne vers la tombe de Karen des larmes coulent de ses yeux, Lucy s'approche de lui et prends ses mains dans les siennes.

Lucy: Explique-moi.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Dans la guilde de Blue Pegasus une jeune femme avec des cheveux vert arrive rayonnante dans la guilde._

 _Karen: Maître Bob._

 _Bob vit Karen arriver resplendissante._

 _Bob: Karen sa fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avais pas revue._

 _Karen: Je sais mais j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais! Ouvre-toi porte des Esprit viens à Léo!_

 _Bob vit Loki apparaître mais rien avoir avec celui du présent il avait un costard et ses cheveux marron ébouriffée était un peu plus long, de son crâne se dégage deux oreilles de lion les filles aux alentours sont sous le charme._

 _Fille de Blue Pegasus: BEAU GOSSE!_

 _Bob: Holà Karen je vois que tu as pactisé avec un nouvel esprit, mais surtout tâche de bien en prendre soin._

 _Karen: Bien sûre Loki et moi on est déjà les meilleurs amies du monde! Pas vrais?_

 _Loki: Et comment ensemble nous sommes invincibles!_

 _Entre temps le liens entre Karen et Loki ce sont renforcés celle-ci et Loki partageait des heures à se parler et discuter, le soir ils sortaient pour regarder les étoiles. Un soir Karen sortit de sa douche un peignoir l'entourant elle observe par la fenêtre les étoiles et les constellations elle se mit à penser à Loki lui et elle avait partagée tellement de moment mais elle ne se sentait pas sincère avec lui un boule se forma dans sa gorge. Le stress? Les stress de le voir d'osez lui avouez ses sentiments elle devint rouge alors qu'elle tenait sa clé elle sourit alors qu'une lumière doré apparut dans son dos. Elle se retourne pour voir Loki apparaître._

 _Loki: Tu voulais me voir KAREN...!_

 _Il se retourne rapidement en la voyant en peignoirs._

 _Karen: Loki mais que fais-tu là?_

 _Loki: Hé biens..._

 _Loki est gênée en ayant vue sa maîtresse en peignoirs il était rouge comme une tomate._

 _Loki: J'ai sentit ton esprit agitée...alors je suis apparut sans que tu m'appelles...et..._

 _Karen rougit devant l'embarras de la situation mais finalement elle se dit que c'était enfin le moment._

 _Karen: Loki...tu n'as pas besoin d'être gênée._

 _Loki surpris se se retourner mais détourne aussi vite le regards en voyant Karen._

 _Loki: Quoi...bien sûre que si! Tu es ma maîtresse et tu es..._

 _Il sentit alors les mains de Karen dans son dos lui procurant un frisson qu'il ne sût décrire, il se retourne pour croiser son regards son sourire sur son visage le fit rougir entièrement son cœur battait la chamade et menaçait de sortir._

 _Karen: Tu sais Loki...depuis quelque temps...toi et moi...notre relation elle grandit...et...je sent que...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais si je ne te le dis pas je sent que je ne pourrais plus jamais te le dire._

 _Loki fut surpris des paroles de la constellationniste lui aussi avait remarqué l'évolution de sa relation avec Krane, dans le Monde des Esprits toues autres le charrier sur sa relation avec Karen. Aquarius l'avait même menacé de le transformée en poisson-chat si il ne se lançait pas dans l'immédiat._

 _Loki: Karen..._

 _Karen: Non laisse-moi continuer s'il te plaît...je ne sais pas si c'est dans les lois du Monde des Esprits...mais je m'en moque. Je t'aime Loki!_

 _Loki eu alors une montée d'adrénaline Karen, sa maîtresse, celle qu'il aimait venait de lui avouez ses sentiments, celle-ci restait interdite morte de peur qu'il la rejette alors ses espoirs et ses sentiments ne seraient plus qu'un tas de cendre. Mais à la place elle sentit alors la main de Loki sur son menton elle leva la tête et ne s'attendit pas à l'action de son Esprit celui-ci l'embrassa vivement. Elle ferme ses yeux et partage ce baiser pendant plusieurs minute jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent se séparer par manque d'air._

 _Loki: Karen...moi aussi je t'aime. Et je te rassure une loi encourage l'amour entre une constellationniste et ses Esprits!_

 _Karen sourit et embrasse une nouvelle fois Loki fougueusement elle demande alors l'accès que son amant lui accorde, et leurs langues s'entremêle fougueusement les mains de Loki se plaque contre le dos de Karen puis les deux se séparent encore une fois par manque d'air. Un désir s'intalle alors entre eux ce désir grimpe en eux puis finalement Karen attrape Loki par le col de sa chemise._

 ** _Alerte Lemon!_**

 _Karen plaque Loki sur le lit et se place en califourchon sur lui elle embrasse alors fougueusement Loki qui partage ce baiser pleins de passion, il glisse sa main sous le peignoirs de Karen celle-ci les mains de son amants sous son peignoirs elle se redresse se séparant de Loki pour défaire le liens retenant son peignoirs. Elle le laissa glisser et Loki vit le corps magnifique de son amante. Sa silhouette fine et ses seins finement sculpté sur son corps son désir grimpa en lui, un désir bestial de la faire siens. Il la bascule sur le dos et commence à embrasser son cou la faisant gémir, le plaisir de Karen à cette instant était immense elle glisse ses mains sur le torse de Loki et retire sa veste Noir alors que l'esprit du Lion fit un suçon dans le cou de Karen qui la fit gémir. Il vit alors la marque au cou de sa maîtresse qui rougissait._

 _Loki: Maintenant tu m'appartiens._

 _Karen sourit alors que Loki descend et commence à lécher le tétons du seins droit de Karen tout en massant le gauche, la constellationniste gémit à cette sensation ces gémissements de plaisir de Karen encourage Loki qui continue d'offrir du plaisir à sa maîtresse. Celle-ci finit par redresser et enlève la chemise de Loki elle vit enfin l'esprit torse nu, elle eu un frisson en voyant son corps musclé elle parcours ses mains dessus ce qui donne à Loki un frisson de plaisir alors que Karen fit elle aussi un suçon à l'esprit du Lion. Quand elle à finit elle eu un petit rire._

 _Karen: Tu m'appartient toi aussi._

 _Loki: Pourquoi je ne t'appartenait pas déjà avant?_

 _Karen sourit avant d'embrasser Loki qui partage ce baiser avant de glisser sa mains sur l'intimité de Karen qui gémit en sentant son amant, elle enfonce ses ongles dans la chaire de Loki qui accélère le rythme ayant pour conséquences d'augmenter le rythme des gémissements de Karen._

 _Karen: Loki...je vais..._

 _Son esprit arrête et approche de l'entrée de son intimité et commence à donner de léger coup de langue, le plaisir de Karen ne cessait d'augmenter en sentant le coups de langue de Loki qui gouttait le nectar s'échappant de l'intimité le goûts sucrée le rendait dingue, Karen tentant de se reprendre tire Loki et l'allonge sur le lit avant de l'observer droit dans les yeux l'esprit du lion sut alors ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Elle déboutonne le pantalon de Loki et d'un coup sec le retire en même temps que son caleçon laissant apparaître le membre déjà dure de Loki qui observait Karen léchant ses lèvres, son action excite Loki alors que Karen saisit le membre dure de Loki qui gémit en sentant la main de Karen puis il sentit celle-ci le gober entièrement il sentit alors les coups de langue sur le sommet lui arrachant des grognements. Karen commence ses va et viens Loki sentait alors son plaisir et le désir continuez de montée en lui._

 _Loki: Karen...je vais..._

 _Karen comprit mais elle continue puis elle sentit Loki relâcher le flots sperme qui se déverse dans sa bouche, elle avala jusqu'à la dernière gouttes alors que Loki était toujours excité par la constellationniste qui sourit;_

 _Karen: Tu n'es pas encore satisfait._

 _Loki: Pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas officiellement fait mienne._

 _Il allonge Karen sur le dos avant de se placer en face de l'entrée de Karen qui était inquiète._

 _Loki: Si jamais je te fais mal dis le moi..._

 _Karen: Ne t'inquiète pas...toutes les vierges ont cette sensation._

 _Loki pénètre alors Karen et brise son hymen lui arrachant un cris et quelques larmes la douleurs qu'elle ressentait était intense, Loki en la voyant pleurer essuie les larmes._

 _Loki: Karen._

 _Karen: Continue...sa ira mieux après..._

 _Loki commence ses va et viens alors qu'il sentait les parois serrer son pénis, il vit que Karen commençait à gémir de plaisir celle-ci place étreint avec ses jambes le bassins de Loki ._

 _Karen: Vas-y Loki..._

 _Loki augmente la cadence et la douleur laissa place au plaisir Karen gémissait de plaisir à chaque allez venue de son amants, chacun profitait à la fois de la sensation de plaisir, mais aussi la situation chacun serrant l'autre dans ses bras._

 _Karen: Plus vite Loki s'il te plaît...c'es si bon._

 _Loki gémissait lui aussi son plaisir ne cessait de monter comme avant, il étai tau bord de l'orgasme comme Karen._

 _Loki: Karen je vais jouir..._

 _Karen: Moi aussi! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Loki: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Finalement ils jouirent en même temps leurs semences se mêlant à l'autre._

 ** _Fin du Lemon._**

 _Loki s'allonge à côté de Karen épuisé par l'expérience qu'ils venaient de partager, Karen s'allonge à ses côtés elle écoutait ses battements de cœur qui était rapide._

 _Karen: C'était magique..._

 _Loki: Oui...Je t'aime Karen._

 _Karen l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de s'allonger dans ses bras sa tête contre son torse._

 _Karen: Moi aussi Loki._

 _Ils finissent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre rêvant chacun des jours à venir._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Loki avait fini son récit Lucy elle était désolée pour son amie, la situation est semblable à la guilde l'ambiance est lourde Aline avait des larmes que le coin de yeux.

Aline: Loki...

Grey: Le pauvre j'imaginais pas à quel point sa doit être dure pour lui...

Bob: Tu n'imagines pas l'états dans lequel il était quand il a appris la mort de Karen...le pire c'est qu'elle n'as pas était la seule perte de Loki.

Ils regardent alors Bob la tristesse s'affichant sur son visage alors que les autres mages sont inquiets de la réponse qu'ils allaient leurs données, Loki lui restait debout devant la tombe de Karen la tristesse l'envahissait.

Loki: Il n'y aucune rédemption pour mon crime...mon crime est le pire de tous.

Il se retourne vers Lucy et observe ses mains en tremblant des larmes tombent au sol.

Loki: Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains...

Lucy fut choqué d'entendre les paroles de Lucy alors qu'à la guilde Bob venait d'avouer l'autre vérité aux mages de Fairy Tail, Aline et Nala avaient les mains plaqué contre la bouche, Erza avait le regard vide, Grey avait le regard bas alors que le choc envahissait le visage des frères Dragnir. Quelle pertes Loki a-t-il subit? Que leur avait révéler le maître Bob?

* * *

 **Voilà gros cliffhanger dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez un autre aspect de la vie de Loki, et l'apparition du grand Roi des Esprits pour juger Loki alors que ses amis ont faits une découvertes qui risque de changer l'issue de son destin tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le Roi des Esprits Célestes".**

 **Merci d'avoir lue et le lemon de ce chapitre est mon premier, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à la prochaine.**


	33. Chapitre 33: Le Roi des Esprits

**Fin de l'arc Loki en espérant que cela vous a plut on attaque ce chapitre avec le jugement de Loki par le Roi des Esprit mais un retournement de situation va peut-être le sauver.**

* * *

Chapitre 33: Le Roi des Esprits.

Les mages de Fairy Tail sont encore abattu de ce que venait de leur annoncer le vénérable maître Bob de Blue Pegasus, alors que Yuden observe ses camarades bouleversé.

Yuden: Maître Bob j'aurais une question...pensez-vous que son états expliquerait son brusque changement de comportement?

Bob: Malheureusement non ce n'est pas un simple changement, c'était presque comme si sa nature avait été inversé!

Loki de son côté regarde Lucy choqué parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Loki: Karen à entièrement changer ce n'était plus la même que celle avec qui j'ai lié ma vie cette nuit là. Sa remonte à 3 ans quelques mois après le début de notre relation.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Dans la guilde de Blue Pegasus des hommes entourent Karen revenu de mission, les filles observent la jeune femme toutes furieuse._

 _Homme: Allez s'il te plaîts._

 _Karen: Désolée les garçon mais j'ai rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne._

 _Fille 1: Mais qu'elle peste celle-là!_

 _Fille 2: Elle a encore ramener des conquêtes qu'elle va pouvoir se taper!_

 _Bob est au bar en trains d'essuyer des verres quand il vit Karen._

 _Bob: Karen est de retour avec des fans un peu gênant comme à son habitude._

 _Karen sort une clé de sa poche._

 _Karen: Ouvre toi porte des Esprit! Viens à moi Aries!_

 _Aries apparaît la jeune esprit à l'apparence de bélier avec des cheveux rose ainsi que son air innocente et timide qu'elle affichait._

 _Aries: Oui que puis-je faire pour vous maîtresse?_

 _Karen s'éloigne laissant Aries au milieux des hommes sous le charme de l'esprit._

 _Karen: Je te laisse en compagnie de ses messieurs._

 _Aries fut surprise comme maître Bob voyant la scène de loin._

 _Aries: Mais maîtresse je ne..._

 _Karen: Ne discute pas mes ordres tu entends!_

 _Elle s'assoit au bar et s'étire._

 _Bob: Hé bien Karen que t'arrive t-il?_

 _Karen: Quoi je ne fait qu'utiliser mes Esprits en quoi sa dérange? Aries à toujours voulut rencontre l'homme idéal._

 _Bob: Karen tu n'avais jamais utilisé ses esprits comme ça, par ailleurs j'ai apprit que tu t'étais servie d'Aries comme bouclier contre une attaque._

 _Karen se souvient de l'attaque qu'elle avait fait encaisser à Aries, elle soupir et détourne le regard._

 _Karen: Voyons ce ne sont que des outils ils ne sont bon qu'à servir nos intérêt ils ne ressentent aucune émotion._

 _Bob: KAREN!_

 _Karen vit le visage renfrognée que Bob avait._

 _Bob: Tu oublies que les Esprits ont des émotions et si tu continues de les traitées comme ça il t'arrivera malheurs!_

 _Karen fut surprise alors que plus tard elle fouette Aries au sol en larme, elle voyait le visage furieux de Karen on lisait seulement de la haine et de la colère._

 _Karen: Sale petite peste!_

 _Aries: Je suis désolée je n'ai rien fait maîtresse!_

 _Karen: Vraiment alors comment maître Bob est-il au courant ! Tu vas le payer sale petite!_

 _Elle allait la fouetter mais une main retient la sienne elle se retourne pour voir Loki le regard haineux._

 _Loki: Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais!_

 _Karen: Loki...laisse-moi sa ne te concerne pas!_

 _Loki: Au contraire je pense que j'ai mon mots à dire! Tu es en train de t'en prendre à Aries! Sa vas?_

 _La jeune esprit en larme fait un signe de la tête à son sauveur qui n'échappe pas à Karen qui se dégage de l'emprise de Loki._

 _Karen: Vas-y fait ça juste sous mes yeux si tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué!_

 _Loki: De quoi tu parles encore?_

 _Karen: Arrête je sais que t'en bave pour elle avec son air timide, et son jolie visage et ses mots doux qu'elle lance à n'importe qui! Dis le que tu l'aimes!_

 _Loki prit un air renfrognée._

 _Loki: Aries est une camarade je la défendrais comme je te défendrais, je l'aime comme je t'aime!_

 _Karen furieuse se détourne._

 _Karen: Sale pervers! Coureur de jupons! Puisque tu l'aimes pourquoi tu l'as prend pas comme tu m'as..._

 _Loki: STOP!_

 _Karen vit Loki furieux._

 _Loki: Tu vas trop loin non seulement tu t'en prend à Aries mais en plus tu oses me dire que je bafoue ce qu'on c'est promis de partager! La seule personne qui me dégoûte le plus ici !_

 _Karen: Sa suffit..._

 _Elle prend sa clé du lion et tente de l'utiliser mais Loki reste sur place._

 _Loki: Sa ne marche pas Karen je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais ne compte plus sur mon aide!_

 _Karen: Quoi?!_

 _Loki: Tu m'as entendu je veux que tu annules les contrats que tu as avec moi et Aries!_

 _Karen fut bouleversé elle avait bien entendu Loki voulait la laisser tomber._

 _Karen: Quoi...tu...tu..._

 _Loki: Désolée mais tu m'oblige à prendre des mesures radical, Aries n'est plus en sécurité avec toi et sa fait un moment que tu ne sembles plus te soucier de nous alors j'en déduis que c'est finie entre nous!_

 _Karen sert les poings des larmes coulent de ses joues._

 _Karen: Sale. Comment oses-tu! TU PEUX TOUJOURS RÊVER QUE JE ME SÉPARE DE TOI !_

 _Loki: Vraiment et bien sache que tu te trompes j'en ai assez du comportement que tu as depuis quelques temps, mes collègue craignent maintenant que tu t'empares de leurs clés et que tu leurs fasses vivre un Enfer! Alors je penses avant tous à mes camarades plutôt qu'à ton petit bonheur qui semble personnel! Et le jour où tu auras retrouver toute ta tête tu pourras me trouver dans les ruines à l'est de la guilde._

 _Karen furieuse tente de fermer sa porte une nouvelle fois mais sans succès, épuisé elle observe Loki lui lançant un regard haineux._

 _Karen: Crois-moi tôt ou tard tu vas le regretter! Toi et ta garce!_

 _Elle quitte la pièce furieuse alors que Loki vit Aries tremblante, il tend sa main et l'aide à se lever._

 _Aries: Merci...mais qu'arrive t-il à Karen?_

 _Loki: Je l'ignore mais j'espère que sa lui servira de leçon j'ai décidé de ne pas répondre à ses appels pendant un certains temps, en attendant va te reposer Aries._

 _Aries: Merci Loki...je suis désolée._

 _Elle disparut laissant Loki soupirant observer la porte par laquelle la femme qu'il aimait venait de partir, Loki attendait dans les vieilles ruines depuis plusieurs jours une statue a l'effigie d'une femme ailé armée d'un trident siégeait au centre. Karen était venu le voir Loki était faible resté dans le monde humain plus d'un jour est épuisant._

 _Karen: Loki retourne dans le monde des Esprits! Je ne peux pas appeler un autre esprit et en plus tu t'épuises._

 _Loki: Désolée Karen mais tant que tu ne nous auras pas libérée de notre contrat Aries et moi ne comptes pas trop là-dessus._

 _Karen: Mais je ne peux pas! Tu es précieux pour moi...je ne peux pas..._

 _Loki: Dans ce cas j'espère que tu es prêtes à changer de comportement!_

 _Karen furieuse se met à donner un coup de pieds à Loki l'envoyant au sol._

 _Karen: POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS CHANGER DIS LE MOI! SI SEULEMENT TU POUVAIS JUSTE CREVER! A causé de toi je ne peux plus travailler! A cause de toi tous le monde s'en prend à moi...POURQUOI TU NE MEURS PAS!_

 _Elle frappe Loki plusieurs fois avant de reculer elle est essoufflée puis elle regarde Loki._

 _Karen: Tant pis pour toi je trouverais un autre moyen d'invoquer un autre Esprit._

 _Loki se relève._

 _Loki: Tu ne peux pas tu dois avoir une quantité importante de magie...si tu le fais ton corps ne le supporteras pas..._

 _Karen lance un regard noir à son ancien amant._

 _Karen: Dans ce cas tu auras notre mort sur la conscience._

 _Loki fut surpris alors que Karen quitte les ruines Loki se redresse réfléchissant au paroles de Karen, mais une douleurs s'empare de lui les coups de Karen lui ont sûrement cassé quelques côtes. Il se relève et sort des ruines pour observer le paysage le ciel bleu et les nuages haut dans le ciel, il vit la silhouette de la guilde de Blue Pegasus plus loin. Il repense alors à cette nuit qu'il a passer avec Karen voir à tous les instants qui ont précédées, elle était douce aimable et très gentille avec les Esprits, rien avoir avec maintenant._

 _Loki: Mais que t'arrive t-il Karen?_

 _Puis le jour qui marqua Loki celui-ci était encore dans les ruines à attendre Karen il devait la voir pour savoir le sens de ce "notre", il sentit alors une présence il sort et observe dehors la présence se rapprochant._

 _Karen: Sa doit être Karen elle..._

 _Il ne vit pas Karen mais à la place Bob qui avait le visage bas Loki comprit alors qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Karen, Bob lui raconta alors tout comment ils avaient retrouvé Karen du moins ce qu'il en reste d'après ses dires. Loki frappe la statue qui se fracture des larmes coulant de ses joues._

 _Loki: C'EST PAS VRAIS!_

 _Bob lui était aussi en larme et déboussolé._

 _Bob: Malheureusement si...je me suis rendue compte trop tard que Karen avait prit une quête et étais partis sans mon autorisation. On a retrouvé ce qu'il reste d'elle on pense qu'elle à tenté d'invoquer un autre esprit mais la charge était beaucoup trop forte._

 _Il plaque ses mains contre son visage en pleurant Loki aussi pleurer des larmes chutant sur le sol, il s'en voulait énormément si il avait put être à ses côtés il l'aurait protéger mais il a préférer ne plus répondre à ses appels. Il l'avait sentit qu'elle l'appelait mais il refusait de la voir et maintenant celle qu'il aimait avait disparut._

 _Loki: Non...Karen...je voulais simplement retrouver la femme que j'aimais...celle qui prenait soin de ses Esprits...celle avec qui je voulais partagé ma vie..._

 _Bob: Je suis désolé Loki..._

 _Loki se met à genoux hurlant à pleins poumons sa rage et sa détresse, il était maintenant seul et le serait jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient tous déboussolée d'entendre le récit Bob pleure encore en repensant à ce jour fatidique, Erza console sa sœur alors que Grey console Aline.

Aline: Loki...

Happy et Chibi sont prêts des deux Chasseurs de Dragons Natsu triste le regard bas alors que Yuden avait les yeux clos pensif ce qui n'échappe pas à son exceed.

Chibi: Yuden?

Yuden: Dites-moi maître Bob vous n'auriez pas des photo de Karen qui date d'entre son changement de comportement et sa mort?

Ils furent surpris de la question de Yuden.

Grey: Hein pourquoi tu poses cette question?

Yuden: Une intuitions j'ai envie de la vérifier.

Bob: Désolée mais les photos de mes mages sont à Blue Pegasus.

Mirajane: Attends tiens.

Mirajane arrive et tends un magazine du _"Sorcereur"_ on voyait de jeune femme posez en bikini, celà surpris les mages de Fairy Tail.

Mirajane: Ce numéro date d'une semaine avant la mort de Karen, elle à poser quelques photos.

Yuden prends le magazine et cherche à travers le magazine.

Aline: Heu Mira...ou tu as eu ce magazine?

Mirajane: Disons que je l'ai confisqué au maître.

Bob: Oh Makarof ce coquin!

Ils entendirent alors un bruits fort Yuden venait de cogner le comptoir ils voyaient la fureur dans on regard.

Erza: Yuden?

Yuden: Maître Bob vous devez nous dire dans quel états se trouvait Karen quand vous l'avez trouvé!

Bob réfléchit reparler de l'état de Karen le mettait mal à l'aise mais devant l'insistance de Yuden il céda.

Bob: C'était vraiment horrible...la pauvre Karen j'ignore ce qu'elle a subie mais son corps...il était presque impossible de dire si il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Sa peau et sa chaire était comme rongé par de l'acide.

Ils furent surpris alors que Yuden se lève d'un bond, Natsu le suit ayant comprit la déduction de son frère.

Natsu: Attends...tu penses que...

Yuden: Il faut vite retrouver Loki!

Grey: Hé tu pourrais nous expliquer!

Yuden: En chemin! Maître Bob où Loki a t-il put aller?

Bob: Sûrement sur la tombe de Karen pas très loin suivez-moi!

Ils suivent maître Bob partant à vive allure vers Loki et Lucy, ceux-ci toujours l'un face à l'autre l'esprit le regard bas.

Lucy: Loki...

Loki: Maintenant je ne saurais jamais ce que signifiait ce "notre".

Lucy pose la main sur son corps des petites larmes perlent ses yeux.

Lucy: Je crois avoir comprit...

Loki observe Lucy qui lui lance un regard triste qui voulait tout dire.

Lucy: Karen était enceinte...de toi Loki.

Quelque chose brisa en Loki son âme, son cœur où ce qu'il en restait maintenant son chagrin est remplacer par du désespoirs un très profond désespoirs. La sensation de milliard de coup de poignard frappe son cœur son cerveau gelée à ces paroles _"Karen était enceinte de toi"_. Son regard était livide et des larmes tombe alors de ses joues.

Loki: Karen...oh mon dieu...non...non...

Il se met à pleurer encore Lucy ne pouvait qu'observer son amis déverser son chagrin, alors qu'une autre douleurs s'empare du corps de Loki qui se met à genoux Lucy fut inquiète.

Lucy: LOKI!

Elle le rejoins et le vit commencer à disparaître.

Lucy: Loki non...

Loki: Lucy...j'ai tué Karen...j'ai tué mon enfant...je dois disparaître je ne mérite pas de vivre. Pendant des années j'a essayé en vain de combler cette culpabilité...essayer de reprendre une vie normal...mais depuis 3 mois je sens que l'heure s'approchait. Maintenant je vais disparaître...c'est le sort qui attends les Esprits banni du Monde...des esprits. Je vais la rejoindre...

Lucy: Non attends Loki je vais t'aider! Je te laisserais pas mourir...

Loki observe Lucy le regard inquiets.

Loki: Lucy...dis au revoir à tous les membres de Fairy Tail...pour moi.

Lucy déboussolé et triste frappe le sol furieuse.

Lucy: C'est pas juste...je vais pas rester sans rien faire pendant que tu meurs! Je vais te sauver tu m'entends!

Loki fut choqué d'entendre les paroles de Lucy pourquoi coulait-elle sauver un être aussi abjecte que lui, l'assassin de son propre enfant qui n'a pas eu la chance de naître.

Loki: Lucy...

Lucy relève sa figure déterminer.

Lucy: Je si tu rejoins le Monde des Esprits tu pourras restaurer ton énergie!

Loki fut choqué une nouvelle fois retourner dans le monde des Esprits lui était désormais impossible il en avait été banni.

Loki: Non Lucy...c'est impossible j'ai étais banni du Monde des Esprit...je ne peux plus y retourner...

Lucy sert la main de Loki qui observe la jeune fille alors que son corps commence à disparaître.

Lucy: Tu es mon ami Loki...et je ferais tout pour te sauver!

Elle le prend dans ses bras pleurant.

Lucy: C'est injuste c'est pas toi qui a tué Karen et ton fils...c'était un accident!

Loki fut surpris des paroles de son amie.

Loki: Lucy...

Lucy: Je laisserez pas un de mes ami mourir sous mes yeux...

Une lumière doré entoure alors les deux protagoniste une imposante pression magique les entourait.

Lucy: OUVRE-TOI PORTE DES ESPRITS!

Loki: Arrête Lucy tu ne peux pas concentrez autant d'énergie magique!

Lucy: Je te l'ait dit je te sauverez coûte que coûte! OUVRE-TOI PORTE DES ESPRITS!

Loki voyait Lucy déployer une énergie magique incroyable ce qui le terrifie car à force elle risquait de finir comme Karen.

Loki: Arrête quand un Esprit est responsable de la mort de son maître, il ne peut plus retourner dans son monde !

Lucy continue de concentrer sa magie mais Loki tente de raisonner Lucy.

Loki: Luc arrête on risque de fusionner et tu risques toi aussi de disparaître!

Lucy: Je m'en moque!

Les amis de Lucy arrive à ce moment et la virent elle et Loki.

Natsu: Lucy!

Lucy: A quoi sa sert d'avoir des pouvoirs si on peut pas sauvez ses amis!

Loki verse une nouvelle fois des larmes touché par les paroles de la constellationniste.

Loki: Arrête Lucy...c'est la loi...n'aggrave pas le crime que j'ai commis!

Lucy: Alors peut importe je la ferait changer cette stupide loi!

Soudain une autre énergie sépare les deux amie Loki perd ses lunettes alors qu'il sentit une immense pression magique, les mages de Fairy Tail et Bob virent alors dans le ciel un phénomène étrange se produire.

Natsu: C'est quoi ce délire!

Les étoiles dans le ciel se mettent à tourbillonner alors que Loki avait le visage blême et Lucy observe le spectacle un trou noir se forme alors, l'eau y est aspiré à l'intérieur et Loki sert Lucy dans ses bras.

Erza: C'est quoi cette chose?

Loki: Non c'est pas possible!

Ils virent apparaître alors une immense figure habillé d'une armure bleu, une cape pendant dans son dos et une moustache se dégageant de sous son nez les bras croisé contre son corps et illuminé d'une lumière pure.

Loki: Le Roi des Esprits.

Happy: Natsu tu as vue ce gros moustachue!

Loki lui était paniqué de voir le Roi devant lui.

Loki: Je peux pas croire qu'il soit là en personne...

Lucy: Attends le Roi le plus puissant de tous les Esprits?!

Le Roi s'exprime d'une voix forte qui résonne dans l'air devenue calme.

Roi des Esprit: Ma vieille amie selon le pacte traitée avec les humains, nous n'avons pas le droit de tuer celui qui possède notre clés. Et bien que Loki ne l'ait pas tué directement...il est responsable d'une manière la mort de sa maîtresse...et de son enfant.

Lucy: Mais c'est injuste Loki n'a rien avoir là-dedans!

Yuden s'avance d'une voix forte.

Yuden: Loki est innocent!

Loki se tourne vers son amie comme Lucy qui virent leurs camarades de Fairy Tail et maître Bob.

Lucy: Yuden!

Le Roi observe le Chasseur de Dragon s'avancer vers Loki la mine fatigué.

Loki: Yuden...

Roi des Esprits: Ma vieille amie est-ce l'un de tes amis?

Lucy: Oui...il s'appelle Yuden...mais d'ailleurs que faites-vous ici?

Natsu et les autres arrivent déterminé.

Erza: Yuden à découvert une chose qui pourrait expliquez ce qui est arrivé à Karen.

Le Roi scrute Yuden il eu un songe durant un moment.

Roi des Esprit: Jeune humain...que racontes-tu?

Yuden: Ecoutez la loi dis que les Esprits n'ont pas le droit de tuer leurs maîtres c'est exacte mais Loki n'est en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé, Karen n'est pas morte parce qu'elle voulait invoquer un autre esprit on l'a assassiné elle et l'enfant de Loki!

Lucy et Loki furent surpris sur le coup l'Esprit observe son ami debout il refusait d'y croire, Karen assassiné mais par qui?

Loki: Quoi?

Yuden sort alors le magazine et le montre à Loki.

Yuden: Regarde bien Karen est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu remarques?

Loki prend le magazine et vit une photo de son amante voir son sourire lui fend le cœur.

Loki: Désolée...je...je ne vois rien...

Natsu: T'es sûre regarde bien!

Loki continue d'observer et un détaille attire sa curiosité une marque dans le cou de Karen.

Loki: Attend cette marque elle ne l'avait pas avant j'en suis sûre!

Lucy prend le magazine pour observer la marque qu'elle avait déjà vue il y a quelques temps, sur l'île de Galuna.

Lucy: Et mais attend sa serait pas!

Yuden: Si.

Erza: Cette marque est celle qu'utilisait Kali pour contrôler les membres de Lamia Scale!

Loki eu alors un frisson lui parcourant le corps Karen aurait alors été possédées mais quand et pourquoi?

Roi des Esprits: Qui est cette Kali?

Yuden: Une mage qu'on a rencontrez sur l'Île de Galuna elle peut manipuler les personnes qu'elle souhaite! Elle a dût envoûter Karen c'est la raison pourquoi elle agissait bizarrement!

Loki: Karen...

Il prends sa tête entre ses mains cette sorcière avait manipulé sa compagne, l'avait forcé à lui faire du mal.

Yuden: C'est pas tout l'état dans le corps on a retrouvé Karen...c'est le même états que son slime m'a fait au bras sur Galuna...elle ronge la ronge avec c'est qui est arrivé à Karen.

Loki fut encore plus déboussolée Karen avait subit les pires souffrance avec son fils, et il n'était pas intervenu pour les protéger comme il aurait dût le faire. Il se met à sangloter une nouvelle fois.

Roi des Esprits: Sa ne change rien.

Ils furent choqué d'entendre le Roi des Esprits.

Roi des Esprits: La loi est clair Loki sans même le vouloir à tuer Karen en n'intervenant pas.

NAtsu: Hé mais c'est pas juste Loki n'as rien fait!

Loki: Détrompe-toi Natsu...en refusant d'aider Karen...je l'ai tué...elle et...mon enfant...

Natsu le prends par le col furieux.

Natsu: Hé on t'interdit de dire ça t'entends t'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé! Tu es une victime dans cette histoire!

Lucy vit l'enthousiasme et se tourne vers le Roi des Esprits.

Lucy: Natsu à raison! Cette loi est trop injuste! Loki est innocent il est une victime comme tous les autres Esprits! ALORS FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE VIEUX MOUSTACHU!

Son cris résonne dans l'air le Roi réagit au surnom de Lucy.

Roi des Esprits: Vieux moustachu?

Chibi s'approche à son tour des larmes dans ses yeux.

Chibi: S'il vous plaît Loki est notre ami c'est pas juste qu'il doive mourir pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait, il ne mérite pas tous ce qui lui arrives! C'est trop injuste!

Loki: Chibi sa ira...je mérite mon sort...j'ai...

Natsu: MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE!

Loki vit alors Natsu et ses camarades le regards tourné vers lui.

Natsu: T'as oublié que t'étais un mage de Fairy Tail!

Loki le vit alors des larmes aux yeux.

Natsu: ET A FAIRY TAIL ON BAISSE PAS LES BRAS! ON SE RELÈVE ET ON AFFRONTE L'ADVERSITÉ !

Erza: Natsu à raison Loki tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras tu entends!

Loki: Les amis...

Lucy: Loki...

Loki se tourne et vit alors les autres Esprits de Lucy rassembler autour d'elle.

Lucy: On ne pourras jamais savoir à quel point tu as du chagrin...mais nous sommes tes amis et nous voulons t'aidez à le faire disparaître. Sa sera dure mais tant que tu auras des amis qui te soutiennes...rien ne sera impossible.

Loki se mit à pleurer et observe tous ses amis de Fairy Tail réunis autour de lui un large sourire sur leurs visages, Bob lui aussi souriait devant la scène.

Bob: Loki je suis sûre que Karen voudrait que tu te battes!

Loki repense à Karen effectivement elle aurait voulut qu'il aille de l'avant qu'il se tourne vers l'avenirs, Loki réfléchit il avait une chose à accomplir et c'est Yuden qui lui annonce.

Yuden: Tu veux te repentir Loki! Alors tu vas te venger de Kali! Parce qu'à Fairy Tail ceux qui ont fait du mal à un camarade on a pour habitude de leurs rendre au centuple!

Loki ouvrit grand les yeux Yuden avait raison pour se repentir il devait venger sa compagne et son enfant, il sert les poings et pleure de joie une nouvelle fois.

Loki: Tu as raison...je dois me battre pour Karen...

Le Roi observe la scène qui lui fit chaud au cœur il s'exprime alors de sa voix forte et résonnante.

Roi des Esprits: Loki!

Loki se tourne vers le Roi toujours dans la même position.

Roi des Esprits: En y réfléchissant la loi n'est peut être pas adapter. Il faudrait la changer.

Loki est surpris comme les autres mage.

Roi des Esprits: C'est pourquoi Loki je t'autorise à revenir dans le monde des Esprits! A la condition que tu te lies avec ma vieille amie et que tu retrouves cette Kali et que tu la fasse payer pour ses crimes.

Loki fou de joie se met à genoux pleurant.

Loki: Oui...comptez sur moi...merci...Mercie pour tous...

Roi des Esprits: Remercie tes amis.

Lucy sourit au Roi des Esprits.

Lucy: Finalement t'es super vieux moustachue.

Le Roi sourit avant de disparaître dans une pluie d'étoile recouvrant Loki pleurant, il vit alors avec ses amis le fantôme de Karen apparaître.

Loki: Karen...

 _Karen: Loki...pardonne-moi j'ai été odieuse avec toi._

Loki: Non c'est...

 _Karen: Chut...Loki je veux que tu vives ta vie. Ne passe pas ton existence à me pleurer...refait ta vie et sache qu'on sera toujours au fond de ton cœur._

Loki s'approche du fantôme de sa compagne et avec elle il partage un dernier baiser, les témoins de la scène eurent les larmes aux yeux en voyant Loki dire adieux à son première amour qui disparaît en pluie d'étoile rejoignant les cieux. Il se tourne ensuite vers Lucy souriant.

Loki: Je te remercie Lucy...merci à vous tous...

Yuden: De rien on allait pas rester là à rien faire mais je tient à te prévenir Loki, si tu dois affronter Kali je t'aiderais j'ai un compte à régler avec elle!

Loki sourit.

Loki: Avec plaisir...Lucy tiens.

Il tends sa clé à Lucy qui la prit et lui fait un large sourire.

Lucy: Merci Loki.

Loki: Non merci à toi grâce à toi je suis redevenu un Esprit.

Lucy sourit alors que Bob s'approche.

Bob: J'espère que sa ira pour toi Loki bon je dois retourner à Blue Pegasus! Au revoir mes choux!

Il s'en va laissant les mages mal à l'aise.

Grey: Ce type me mettra toujours mal à l'aise.

Ils rirent alors que le lendemain sur le chantier tous le monde avait apprit ce qu'il c'était passer, Loki était avec Lucy et le groupe habituelle.

Yuden: En fait j'ai une question en tant qu'esprit t'as une apparence animal non?

Loki: Non prends exemple de Virgo elle a une apparence humaine?

Natsu: Ouais mais elle peut aussi se transformer en gorille!

Loki eu un rire nerveux et se gratte l'arrière de la tête.

Loki: Ouais pas faux.

Lucy: En tous cas je suis rassuré que t'aille bien.

Loki: Je pourrais jamais te remercier assez Lucy...en fait j'allais oubliée tenez des places pour un hôtel casino de luxe qui vient d'ouvrir des places VIP!

Il sort de sa poches sept place.

Chibi: Houa trop génial!

Natsu, Grey et Yuden: Trop génial!

Loki: J'ai déjà donné leurs places à Erza et Nala elle...

Voix: Bon vous vous dépêchez!

Ils virent les soeurs Scarlett avec leurs chariots remplie de valise et d'accessoire de plage.

Erza: On vous attendras pas!

Happy: Sacré Erza toujours au quart de tours!

Natsu: Et attendez-nous!

Ils partent tous laissant Loki sur place sourire il prit alors une photo de Karen dans sa poche et observe le ciel.

Loki: Adieu Karen.

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce long chapitre mais de cette arc pour le suivant celui de la fameuse Tour du Paradis avec de nouveau combat, et une nouvelle histoire concernant cette tour qui est le cauchemars d'Erza et sa sœur Nala. Avec le premier chapitre de ce nouvelle arc intitulé "La Tour du Paradis". N'oubliez pas de laissez vos reviews et à la prochaine! ^^**


	34. Arc la Tour du Paradis Chapitre 34

**Début de l'arc de la Tour du Paradis où Erza et Nala vont devoir affronter leurs passés, la redouté Tour du Paradis les ayant privée de leurs famille mais aussi de leurs liberté.**

* * *

Arc la Tour du Paradis.

Chapitre 34: La Tour du Paradis.

A la station balnéaire d'Akane Lucy est sur un surf tiré par des dauphins en compagnie de Natsu au bord de l'agonie sur la planche de surf.

Lucy: WOUHOU! C'EST SUPER SA VAS NATSU?

Natsu: Je veux descendre...je...je me sens pas bien...

Lucy: Je te signale que c'est toi qui a insisté pour faire ça!

Sur la plage Happy saute sur le sable chaud alors que Chibi regarde un match de volley-ball entre Grey et Yuden contre Erza et Nala, pendant qu'Aline bronze au soleil Grey envoit le ballon en l'air Yuden en profite pour le frapper Erza réceptionne le ballon avant de le passer à sa sœur.

Erza: A toi!

Nala: Tien!

Elle frappe le ballon si fort que les garçons préfère éviter le ballon qui cause un énorme trou dans le sable, une partie du sable atterrit sur Aline.

Aline: Hé doucement les mecs j'essaye de bronzé!

Grey observe alors le cratère dans lequel la balle se trouve il était assez profond et les deux hommes suent.

Grey: La vache j'imagine pas la tête qu'on aurait si sa aurait été nous à la place du ballon!

Plus tard une fois Natsu et Lucy revenu ils s'amusent tous ensembles, ils enterrent Grey et donne au sable une apparence de sirène alors que Aline fait un château de sable avec les exceeds. Yuden lui est avec Erza et Nala jouant au frisbee puis ils font tous une balade en mer, mais les deux Chasseurs de Dragon sont une nouvelle fois au bord de la mort. Finalement ils retournent sur la plage ou Natsu dérobe le caleçon de Grey finissant entièrement nue et se servant d'Happy pour cacher sa nudité.

Grey: Et toi tu me rend mon caleçon!

Natsu: Tu peux toujours rêver!

Lucy: Te cache pas derrière Happy!

Happy: Beurk!

Au loin Jubia observe la scène elle aussi en maillot de bain.

Jubia: Oh monsieur Grey...

Le soir les deux sœurs Scarlett sont dans leurs chambres d'hôtel qu'elles partagent, elle était étendue sur des chaises profitant du crépuscule et du calme de la mer.

Nala: C'était une journée extraordinaire.

Erza: Hmmm je vais prendre une douche.

Nala: OK j'y vais après.

Erza se lève de sa chaise alors que Nala ferme ses yeux et des souvenirs d'une époque lointaine lui revint.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Elle était enchaînée dans cette enfer elle observe autour d'elle les esclaves tous ligoter par des menottes magiques, les gardes partout dans chaque recoins avec eux des créature sortant tout droit d'un cauchemars. Elle elle se mais à genoux épuisé du travail continuelle, les gardes hurlent et les créature grogne l'effrayant elle se cache le visage alors qu'une figure lui tend sa main sa sœur mais des gardes les électrocutent chose habituelle dans l'enfer dans lequel elle et Nala sont. Des images se suivent de la destruction, de la souffrance mais aussi la mort. Elle revit une figure menaçante obscure l'épiant et se trouvant au dessus d'un garçon ressemblant à Jycrain en plus jeune et souriant comme un sadique._

 _Jycrain?: Nala, Erza la liberté n'existe pas dans ce monde!_

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Erza dans sa douche entends Nala pousser un cri de terreur elle sort en trombe et vit Nala au sol tremblante.

Erza: Nala!

Elle prend sa sœur par les épaules elle eu un léger sursaut mais fut rassuré en voyant Erza, elle se blottit contre elle au bord des larmes ce qui surprend Erza elle connaissait sa soeur et cette peur c'est la première fois qu'elle la voyait comme ça.

Erza: Nala...

Nala: Erza...j'y ait encore rêvée! J'ai encore rêvée de cet enfer!

Erza n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus elle savait de quoi sa sœur parlait elle caresse la tête de sa sœur tentant de la réconforter.

Erza: C'est finie...c'est finie...on est plus dans cette endroit.

Nala se calme puis finalement elle se lève rassuré elle se disait que leurs Enfers était loin derrière elles.

Erza: Allez préparons-nous ce soir on va s'amuser comme des fous.

Nala: Tu as raison.

On toque à leurs portes Aline et Lucy entrent toutes les deux portes de somptueuses robes Lucy était vêtue d'une robe rouge avec un nœud rouge, Aline avait une robe bleue avec une queux de cheval.

Aline: Vous venez les garçons nous attendent et si vous êtes pas là y'a des risques qu'ils cassent quelque chose.

Erza: On arrive.

Nala et elle utilise leurs magies et revêtent elles aussi une robe radieuse Erza en avait une violette avec un rose dans ses cheveux, Nala elle avait une robe dans les tons écarlates ses cheveux était noué par un chignon .

Lucy: Vous êtes magnifiques!

Nala: Merci Lucy allez allons-y.

Elles descendent au rez-de-chaussé ou de multiples jeux était en place en plus de montagne russes alors que Lucy et les sœurs Scarlett se dirigent vers une table de Black Jack, Grey et Aline se dispersent le mage de Glace décide de rejoindre un bar où il voyait au loin Natsu et Happy joué à un jeux de boules sous l'œil de Yuden et Chibi pas loin. Natsu appuie à répétitions sur le bouton affichant le 17 qui enclenche cinq boules magique placer en croix faisant défilé des numéros.

Natsu: Allez 17!

Happy: Allez sort le 17 t'es le meilleur!

Les deux premiers numéros deux boules affichent le 17 celle du centre l'affiche aussi.

Happy: Ouais Natsu on a gagné!

Mais finalement le chiffre change pour le 17 Natsu furieux frappe le bouton sous les plaintes d'Happy.

Natsu: NON REVIENS LE 17!

Happy: REVIENS!

Un responsable habillé en costard arrive.

Reponsable: Monsieur...

Natsu: C'est déguellasse sa a affiché le 17!

Happy: C'est injuste!

Le responsable soupirs alors que les deux râle sous les yeux de Yuden et Chibi.

Chibi: Dis Yuden j'ai vue un super stand où ils vendent des peluches tu peux essayer de m'en gagner une?

Yuden: Je vais essayer...

Il tire son ami vers le stand alors que Grey à un bar observe Natsu râlé.

Grey: Décidément il changera jamais.

Voix: Monsieur Grey.

Grey se tourne vers la source de la voix et vit alors Jubia ses cheveux lisse portant une robe bleue autour du cou elle portait un collier en or avec l'emblème de la guilde, elle observe le mage de glace.

Grey: Jubia...que fais-tu là?

Jubia rougit légèrement.

Jubia: Heu...Jubia voulait prendre un peut de repos...alors elle est venu ici. Sa ne vous dérange pas?

Grey: Non pas du tout...justement je voulais un peut discuter avec toi.

Jubia rougit violemment.

 _Jubia: Monsieur Grey veut parler à Jubia! Monsieur Grey veut dire à Jubia qu'il l'aime!_

Elle s'installe à côté de Grey un sourire béa sur son visage effrayant légèrement Grey, alors qu'Aline elle marche dans l'allée entouré de table mais elle fut bousculé par un homme qui en profite pour lui toucher les fesses.

Aline: Hé oh pour qui tu te prends sale pervers!

L'homme chauve plutôt insolent se tourne vers elle.

Homme: Tu cherches quoi traînée!

Aline voulut réagir mais un autre homme se dresse devant l'autre et l'attrape par le col.

Homme 2: Toi tu vas tout de suite lui présenter tes excuses!

Homme 1: Pour qui tu te...

Il se prends un coup l'assommant sur le champ il se retourne et Aline vit Kai juste devant elle, l'ancien mage de Phantom Lord portait toujours son manteau bleu et son écaille autour du cou.

Aline: Kai?

Kai: Les hommes de nos jours je te jure enfin celui-là t'embêtera plus.

Aline observe le Chasseur de Dragon d'eau souriant sa n'avait rien avoir avec son attitude chez les Phantom Lord.

Aline: Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Kai: Sa ne te dérange pas qu'on discute devant un verre et une assiette de poisson, je meurs de faim.

Aline: Attends tu manges pas de l'eau?

Kai: Quoi non pas que je peux aussi manger n'importe qu'elle animal venant de la mer, pendant les combats l'eau recharge mes batteries. Sinon je mange de la nourriture comme tous le monde mais je préfère le poisson bien frais.

Aline eu un petit rire.

Aline: Tu vas t'entendre avec Happy.

Ils se dirigent vers le coin restaurant alors que Natsu continue de frapper le bouton à répétition mais une voix l'interromps.

Voix: Hé on t'as dit de te calmer gamin!

Il vit avec un Happy un homme assis sur une chaise la forme de son corps était en grande majorité cubique, il portait un costard violet et une écharpe autour du cou ainsi qu'un chapeau violet.

Homme : Un casino est un endroit où il faut savoir se tenir et se comporter en dandy!

Happy et Natsu sont tous les deux surpris par l'apparence de l'homme.

Natsu: Il est...

Happy: Tout carré!

Homme : Je vais te dire une chose gamin un homme n'as que deux choix dans la vie.

Il disparaît en un instant et les bras de Natsu furent bloqué par des dizaines de cubes violet qui le plaque contre la machine à laquelle il jouait, l'homme réapparaît souriant mais le bas de son corps manquait.

Happy: NATSU!

Natsu: Mais t'es qui toi!

Homme : Il a le choix de vivre en dandy...

Il transforme son bras en fusé carré lui aussi et le pointe vers Natsu qui eu un carré rouge pointé sur sa tête l'effrayant, alors que l'homme affiche un sourire sadique.

Homme: Ou de ne pas vivre du tout et donc mourir.

Du côté de Yuden celui-ci à une boule dans sa mains et observe un tas de bouteille empilée, il lance sa boule mais rate son tir.

Yuden: Zut! Il est truqué ce jeux!

Le gérant un homme plutôt grand avec une moustache brune et un chapeau de magicien était dans le stand.

Gérant: Allez mon bon monsieur essayez de remporter le fabuleux prix !

Yuden vit le prix une peluche c'était un dragon blancs Chibi la voulait car elle ressemblait beaucoup à la description que Yuden lui faisait de sa mère. Il vit son ami le regarder le regards remplie de confiance il sourit sort de l'argent de sa poche et le pose sur le comptoir.

Yuden: Donnez moi d'autres balles!

Chibi: Ouais! Tu vas y arriver Yuden!

Derrière eux une jeune femme attends assise sur un bancs elle se lève et les rejoins elle portait une veste jaune et noir une petite jupe rose et de longue chaussette blanche jusqu'au mollet. Elle avait un visage avec une pointe de félinité et des cheveux bruns et deux marques rouges sur chaque joue, elle vit le Chasseur de Dragon chargé sa balle et la lancer sur la pile qui tombe entièrement faisant sauter de joie le petit exceeds que la femme observe avec émerveillement.

Chibi: Ouais t'es le meilleur Yuden!

Yuden: Ouais t'as vue ça Chibi !

Gérant: Félicitation tenez voilà votre prix.

Yuden prends la peluche et la donne à Chibi qui put la tenir.

Chibi: Merci Yuden.

Yuden: De rien...

Yuden remarque enfin la femme celle-ci reprit ses esprits en voyant le Chasseur de Dragon la regarder.

Yuden: Heu...sa vas?

Femme: Heu oui...je regardais juste...ton chat il est si mignon...

Chibi vit la jeune femme et sourit en rougissant légèrement.

Yuden: Ouais tous le monde à dis ça quand il est née.

Femme: Oh tu l'as vue naître?

Yuden: Ouais assez curieux il viens d'un œuf.

Femme: Quoi...mais les chaton viennent pas des œufs!

Yuden eu un sourire béat.

Yuden: Ben c'est assez spécial...disons que Chibi m'est tombé dessus.

Femme: Chibi...c'est ton nom?

Chibi: Oui...

Femme: Houa c'est trop mignon j'ai toujours adorée les chatons...

Yuden eu un petit rire alors que le gérant eu un petit sourire devant Yuden des balles se mettent à flotter.

Yuden: C'est quoi ça!

La femme à sa surprise saisit ses mains avec un liens en forme de patte de chat.

Femme: Je suis désolée.

Chibi: Yuden!

Yuden: Mais que...

Le gérant du stand s'avance Yuden se retourne pour le voir rassembler les balles autour de lui.

Grey lui de son côté observe plus loin sa sœur et Kai a une table.

Grey: Alors t'es venu avec Kai...mais où est Gajeel?

Jubia: Disons que la mer n'est pas le point fort de Gajeel, en plus il s'occupe de tous les points pour rejoindre une guilde officiel.

Grey: Ah vous rejoignez une guilde? Laquelle?

Jubia rougit légèrement en voyant le regard de Grey posez sur elle alors qu'une figure s'avance vers eux.

Jubia: Fairy Tail...Jubia voudrait rejoindre la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Grey fut surpris mais sourit.

Grey: C'est génial! Comme ça on pourras faire des missions ensemble!

Jubia rougit violemment à l'annonce de Grey.

 _Jubia: Monsieur Grey et Jubia. Ensemble pour la vie._ _Le cauchemars de Jubia et finit._

Jubia retourne son visage sur son verre.

Jubia: Oui...le cauchemars éveillé de Jubia est finit...

Grey: Jubia?

Jubia: Jubia à toujours était toute seule...après la mort de ses parents Jubia est allez dans un orphelinat où elle rencontré Gajeel et Kai qui sont devenu ses meilleurs amies.

Grey baisse le regard en l'apprenant.

Grey: Toi aussi t'es parents sont morts?

Jubia: Oui...Jubia était toute petite mais elle se rappelle...

Elle se frotte la main terrifiée.

Jubia: Jubia se souvient de Déliora...qui tue ses parents!

Grey fut alors surpris à cet instant Jubia était elle aussi orpheline à cause de Déliora, Aline et Kai discute à la table du restaurant.

Aline: Alors toi, Jubia et Gajeel rejoignez officielement Fairy Tail.

Kai avale un poisson et boit son verre.

Kai: Ouais on a vue que vous autres à Fairy Tail vous êtes vachement soudée...et justement Jubia en à grand besoin après ce qu'elle à vécu.

Aline repense alors à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui sur le géant des Phantom Lord.

Aline: Kai tu m'as dit sur le géant que les parents de Jubia sont mort tué par Déliora!

Kai se retourne brusquement.

Kai: Quoi tu connais ce démon?

Aline baisse le regard Kai comprit qu'effectivement elle le connaissait.

Aline: Oui...il a aussi tué mes parents et ma mère adoptive.

Kai baisse alors le regards gênée.

Kai: Désolée je voulais pas je...

Aline: Il n'y a pas de mal maintenant qu'il est mort je peux enfin respirer.

Kai fut choqué en entendent les paroles de la mage de glace.

Kai: Attends répète!

Aline: Oui il y a quelques temps moi, mon frère, Natsu, Yuden et Lucy ont allez sur Galuna où une secte essayer de le ramener et à réussie. On à finalement réussie à le terrasser et à le faire disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Kai fut soulagée et eu un large sourire sur son visage.

Kai: Alors sa sa rendra Jubia encore plus folle amoureuse de ton frangin.

Aline se mit à rire alors que Grey qui allait répondre à Jubia fut interrompue par un homme arrivant dans son dos.

Homme: Grey Fullbuster?

Grey: Ouais?

L'homme devant Grey était très grands une sorte de mâchoire de fer recouvrait son menton, un de ses yeux était recouvert par un bandeau et sa tête était entouré d'un foulard blanc. Un sceaux violet apparaît et une explosion se produit au bar attirant l'attention d'Aline et Kai qui se lèvent d'un bond.

Aline: GREY!

L'homme se tourne vers Aline et le sceau apparaît encore mais Kai se met devant elle alors que l'explosion se produit au moment ou des feux d'artifice se produisent, le bruit fut entendue par les sœurs Scarlett et Lucy à la table de Black Jack.

Erza: Tu as entendu on aurait dit une explosion?

Le gérant en costume de canard répond à la remarque.

Mascotte: Sa doit être la parade qui a commencé dehors.

Lucy: Il a sans doute raison.

Grey lui se relève et vit Jubia assommée au sol.

Grey: Jubia!

Il vit plus loin sa sœur avec Kai a genoux blessé en protégeant la magicienne de l'attaque du mage.

Aline: Sa vas?

Kai: Ouais...mais c'est qui ce type?!

L'homme observe Grey alors que lui, la femme, le gérant du stand et l'homme cube posent en même temps cette question.

Les quatre: Où sont Erza et Nala?

Ils furent choqué de la demande de leur attaquant.

Homme cube: Allez dis moi où elle est!

Natsu: Quoi?

Grey: Tu leurs veux quoi?

Erza, Nala et Lucy sont à la table et les cartes indiquent un suite.

Lucy: Houa Erza quelle main! T'as une suite t'es trop forte.

Erza: Je dois avouez que j'ai toujours eu un petit talent pour ce genre de jeux!

Nala: La chance est de ton côté sœurette!

Un homme rejoins le croupier.

Homme : La banque change.

Croupier: Bien.

Il s'en va alors que l'autre homme prends sa place et mélange les cartes.

Erza: Peut importe qui est en face de moi personne ne peut me battre.

Lucy: T'es la meilleure.

Homme: Oh alors je peux vous proposez un jeux beaucoup plus adapté.

Elles furent choqué et virent les tables distribuer chacune comporte une lettre formant le mot "Death", elles observent le nouveau croupier et Nala fut choqué comme Erza. L'homme avait le teint bronzer des cheveux blond, une boucle d'oreille à son oreille gauche et un tatouage sur son menton.

Homme: C'est ta vie que tu vas jouer ma très chère Erza!

Erza n'en revenait pas comme Nala.

Erza: Oh non...c'est toi Shô!

Shô: Sa faisait longtemps frangine!

Lucy: Comment sa "frangine"?

Nala: Shô...tu t'en es sortit!

Shô: Sortit de quoi?

Erza: Mais...

Plus loin Grey et Aline font face à l'homme les ayant agressé.

Homme: Où sont Erza et Nala?

Aline: Si tu crois qu'on va te le dire!

Jubia reforme son corps rapidement et protège Grey.

Jubia: Jubia ne laissera pas quelqu'un s'en prendre à monsieur Grey.

Kai lui revient aussi charger à bloc en buvant l'eau d'un verre.

Kai: Sa vas mieux.

Il rejoins Aline et et les deux autres prêts à affronter le mage.

Aline: Vous fichez quoi là?

Jubia: Erza et Nala sont en dangers elles ne sont pas en sécurité.

Kai: On retient ce guignols vous allez la sauvez.

L'homme pose sa main sur sa tête.

Homme: Vous l'avez trouvé? Bien reçu.

Il disparaît à cette instant et la salle devient sombre plongeant ses occupants dans le noir complet.

Grey: C'est quoi cette magie!

Kai: Je vois que dalle!

Homme: C'est la magie de la ligné des Ténèbres! Nuit fugitive!

Dans leurs dos il charge une attaque alors que Natsu est toujours cloué viser par l'homme cube.

Homme cube: Bonne nuit gamin!

Natsu furieux hurle à pleins poumons ouvrant sa bouche en grand.

Natsu: TU COMMENCES A ME FATIGUER!

Le point rouge est dans sa bouche et l'homme cube tire attirant l'attention de Yuden ayant entendu son frère.

Yuden: NATSU!

Gérant: On dirait qu'on l'a trouvé finalement!

Des tables se soulèvent après que l'homme ait tendu son bras et sont propulsé droit sur Yuden et Millianna mais instinctivement il pousse celle-ci hors de ce qu'il juge la zone d'impacte surprenant la jeune femme qui entends le bruits des tables se fracassant sur lui et le propulsant dans d'autres dans un bruis lourd.

Millianna: Tu m'as presque eu!

Gérant: Tais-toi idiote! Va plutôt rejoindre les autres! Prend ce sale matou si tu veux sinon je l'extermine lui aussi.

Millianna vit Chibi a travers la pénombre qui a était assommée dans l'altercation, elle le porte et observe la direction où Yuden c'est écraser.

Millianna: Yuden.

Erza, Nala et Lucy entendent les bruits.

Erza: On aurait dit un coup de feu!

Lucy: Je crois avoir entendu Natsu!

La lumière revient et elles virent la salle entièrement vide et Shô debout laissant tomber des cartes où sont emprisonner les clients de l'hôtel.

Nala: Les clients!

Lucy: Il les a enfermé dans des cartes!

Shô tiens une carte ou se trouve l'homme déguisé en pingouin.

Mascotte: Sortez moi de là!

Nala: Tu es devenu mage toi aussi!

Shô: Exactement j'ai moi aussi développé ma propre magie!

Erza: Mais que t'est-il arrivé?

Millianna qui arrive dans le dos des trois femme utilise sa magie et entoure Lucy de son liens.

Lucy: Qu'est-ce que...

Nala: Lucy!

Les deux se retournent pour voir Millianna avec à leurs surprise Chibi dans ses bras.

Millinna: Nya sa fait plaisir de vous revoir!

Erza: Millianna...tu es toi aussi devenu magicienne!

Millianna: Sa fait un baille qu'on ne s'est pas revu!

Nala: Que fais-tu avec Chibi?

Millianna observe le chaton assommé.

Millianna: Disons que je me suis un peut attaché à lui...et je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Erza: Ecoute Lucy et Chibi sont des amis à nous alors relâche-les immédiatement !

Millianna fut surprise.

Millianna: Quoi alors...Yuden est aussi un ami à toi!

Shô: Mais nous aussi on était très proche Erza vous vous souvenez?

Lucy: Erza...Nala vous les connaissez?

Erza: Oui...

Shô: Content de voir que vous nous avez pas oubliez...mais sa vous a pas empêcher de nous trahir!

Nala: Quoi...

Erza sert le bras alors qu'une nouvelle voix s'élève.

Voix: Shô arrête de les embêter tu veux!

Ils virent alors apparaître l'homme cube qui pose son coude sur l'épaule de Shô.

Shô: Conduis-toi en vrai dandy! Contrôle donc tes émotions.

Nala: Wally! Toi aussi tu es un mage!

Wally: Sa faisait longtemps Nala t'es devenu une jolie jeune femme comme ta sœur.

Voix: Sa fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Enfin l'homme à la mâchoire de fer apparaît à son tours devant Nala et Erza qui eurent les yeux grands.

Erza: Simon...

Simon: Sa fait plaisir de vous retrouvez...vous nous avez manqué.

Lucy fut mis au sol par la pression qu'exerce les liens sur elle.

Lucy: Erza, Nala pourquoi ils vous appellent tous frangine?

Erza: Ce ne sont pas vraiment nos frère et sœurs...ce sont des amis d'enfance que l'on à connue quand nous étions enfant.

Lucy: Quoi...mais je croyais que vous aviez intégrer la guilde...dés votre plus jeune enfance...

Nala: En fait...avant de rejoindre la guilde on étaient esclaves...dans un endroit horrible appelé la Tour du Paradis...

Lucy: La tour du Paradis?

Voix: Exacte!

Elles virent alors le gérant arriver souriant son fameux chapeau de magicien sur sa tête.

Simon: Bagamon!

Erza: Quoi? Le terrible Bagamon...recherché par le conseil pour torture et meurtres!

Bagamon: Voyons ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça mesdemoiselles. Bien vous avez finie on peut y aller!

Nala: Attendez allez où?

Lucy: Plus important...où sont Grey et les autres?

Wally: Oh eux on a déjà régler leurs comptes!

Nala: Quoi?

Plus loin Natsu était dans la piscine de boule de son jeux, le groupe de Grey était au sol complètement sonné alors que Yuden était sous des débris qui fut autrefois des tables.

Lucy: C'est pas possible!

Bagamon: Pas aussi terrible qu'on le dit ces mages de Fairy Tail! Maintenant dormez!

Il utilise sa magie et soulève deux balles pour assommer Erza et Nala que Simon rattrape et transporte sur ses épaules.

Lucy: ERZA! NALA!

Bagamon: Bien allons-y Jellal nous attends!

Ils commencent à s'en aller tous.

Lucy: ATTENDEZ!

Millianna s'approche de Lucy.

Millianna: Tu diras pardon à ton amie de ma part...je voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Wally s'approche de Millianna agenouillé devant Lucy toujours ligoté par les liens de la jeune magicienne.

Wally: Au fait Millianna regarde ce que j'ai pour toi!

Il fait apparaître Happy dans ses mains qui rend Millianna folle de joie.

Millianna: Nya un autre chaton!

Lucy: HAPPY!

Millianna: T'inquiète pas je prendrais soin d'eux.

Elle s'en va avec ses compagnons et les deux sœurs laissant Lucy toute seule au milieux du casino, elle se roule par terre tentant de défaire ses liens.

Lucy: C'est pas vrai...je dois retrouver Natsu et les autres...et...AÏE!

Elle sentit une piqûre et se retourne pour voir la carte enfermant l'homme en costume de canard tenant un couteau.

Mascotte: Oh pardon je vous ait fait mal?

Lucy: Oui! Mais attendez comment vous avez faits?

Mascotte: J'ai sortit mon couteau pour voir si je pouvais pas créez une brèche.

Lucy: On dirait que même sous forme la force est quand même transmise en dehors de la carte...

Elle se retourne de manière à placer le liens devant la carte.

Lucy: Vous pouvez coupez mes liens?

Mascotte: D'accord.

Il utilise son couteau qui finit par libérez Lucy qui se relève et s'étire.

Lucy: Merci vous en faites pas je vais appelez quelqu'un pour venir vous délivrez je dois d'abord retrouver mes amis.

Elle s'en va laissant les gens prisonniers et rejoins le bar où elle vit Grey et Aline adossé contre le bar visiblement assommé, elle les rejoins et tente de les secouer.

Lucy: Grey! Aline réveillez-vous des sales types ont kidnapper Erza, Nala, Chibi et Happy!

Elle vit alors les deux corps se transformer en glace et disparaître la faisant paniquer, mais elle vit une boule d'eau apparaître et relâchant Grey avant de former Jubia.

Lucy: Jubia!

Jubia vit Lucy.

Jubia: Lucy! Jubia à protéger monsieur Grey avec son corps!

Lucy: Vraiment mais dis moi que fais-tu là?

Jubia: Jubia est venu annoncer à monsieur Grey qu'elle allait rejoindre Fairy Tail.

Lucy fut enthousiaste.

Lucy: Vraiment génial on va pouvoir devenir ami! Mais je ne vois pas Aline?

Elle vit alors des décombre surgir Kai avec en-dessous de lui Aline qui se relève graugit.

Kai: La vache il y va pas de main mort celui-là!

Aline se relève et vit Grey et Lucy.

Aline: Grey!

Grey se réveille et vit Jubia au-dessus de lui et les deux rougir violemment devant la situation Grey se relève rapidement et les deux détourne le regard de l'autre.

Grey: Heu Lucy...tu peux me dire ce qu'il c'est passer?

Lucy: Plus tard Nala, Erza, Happy et Chibi ce sont fait kidnapper!

Tous: QUOI?!

Aline: Alors on doit trouver Yuden et Natsu! Vous savez où ils sont?

Kai observe les alentours et se lève d'un bond et se dirige vers une pile de table en miettes les mages suivent le Chasseur de Dragon et virent leur amis au sol assommé.

Aline: YUDEN!

Kai dégage les décombres du corps du Chasseur de Dragon et l'adosse contre un mur.

Kai: Je m'occupe de lui allez cherchez la Salamandre!

Grey se tourne vers Lucy.

Grey: Tu sais où il est?

Lucy: Non pas du tout je...

Ils entendent un hurlement venant de la machine qu'utilisait Natsu celui-ci réveiller crache un jets de flamme et sort de la piscine alors qu'un filet de fumée sort de sa bouche.

Tous: NATSU!

Natsu: Mais il est pas bien ce type!

Lucy: Tu vas biens?

Natsu: Mais il est malade ce type sa se fait pas de tirer dans la bouche des gens! Sa vas j'aurais put être gravement blessé.

Ils sont blasé par sa réplique.

Grey: Tu sais que en tant normal tu serais mort alors arrête de te plaindre!

Jubia: La salamandre est redoutable...

Natsu: Il va voir cette tête de cube quand je vais le retrouver!

Natsu s'en va furieux à toute vitesse.

Natsu: Je vais lui faire la tête au carré moi!

Aline: Vite suivons-le!

Lucy: Attends...est-ce qu'il sait où il va?

Kai arrive soutenant Yuden toujours assommé.

Kai: T'inquiète nous autres Chasseur de Dragon avons un odorat plus développer. Hé Grey tu peux me filer un coup de main.

Grey aide Kai et ensemble ils suivent Natsu partit cherché Wally et leurs amis, Natsu détruit la porte du casino et continue de courir en direction d'Erza. Beaucoup plus loin sur une île où des gardes patrouilles un homme à cheveux long arrive devant un autre assis sur un trône sa figure recouvert d'une capuche.

Homme: Maître Jellal on m'annonce que les soeurs Scarlett sont en route.

Jellal: Excellent...tous les préparatifs sont enfin en place! Assurez-vous qu'elles soient prêtes à leurs arrivées!

L'homme s'incline et s'en va alors que le fameux Jellal se mit à rire à pleins poumons, alors qu'en pleine mer sur un navire Erza et Nala se réveille dans cale d'un bateau autour d'elle des dizaines de caisses. Elle étaient ligotée l'une contre l'autre.

Nala: Erza...sa vas?

Erza: Oui...où on est?

Voix: En route pour la maison.

Elles virent Shô arriver souriant comme à son habitude.

Erza: Shô! Où on va?

Shô: Je vous l'ait dit on rentre à la maison...à la Tour du Paradis.

Les deux femmes sont surprise d'entendre le jeune homme alors que celui-ci se mis à pleurer.

Shô: Vous m'avez tellement manqué...je...

Il sert les deux femmes dans ses bras pleurant.

Shô: J'ai crus que vous étiez morte...où que vous nous aviez oubliez.

Les deux femmes baissent le regards coupable.

Erza: Non Shô...jamais on ne pourras vous oubliez.

Nala: Toi, Simon, Wally et Millianna vous faites partit de notre famille...celle que l'on sait faite avec papy Rob...jamais on ne pourras oubliez...

Aussitôt Shô se décollent d'elle et les regardent avec mépris mais des larmes coulant des yeux.

Shô: Pourquoi vous nous avez trahit nous et Jellal?

Erza et Nala furent choqué Titania ferme ses yeux se remémorant sa rencontre avec Jellal et sa famille.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Dans une salle de la Tour du paradis un groupe tente de s'enfuir de cette enfers des versions enfants des amis d'Erza._

 _Shô: Par où on va maintenant frangine?_

 _Wally: hé Shô parle moins fort on va se faire repérer!_

 _Millianna: Wally toi aussi tu parles trop forts!_

 _Wally: Ah pardon Millianna..._

 _Simon observe lui les deux jumelles Scarlett._

 _Simon: Erza, Nala venez on doit pas restez ici sinon on va se faire prendre!_

 _Elles affirment mais la peur les habitent, la peur de se faire prendre par les gardes et l'inconnue de la punition._

 _Erza: Mais que nous arrive t-il...si jamais on parvient à s'échapper?_

 _Un autre garçon arrive derrière elle._

 _Garçon: Ne craignez rien je vous protège!_

 _Erza se retourne souriante._

 _Erza: C'est toi Jellal?_

 _Simon souffle alors que devant Erza se tenait une copie conforme de Jycrain en beaucoup plus jeune, sauf que son tatouage est sur son œil droit il tend sa main à Erza._

 _Jellal: Venez on va quitter cette enfer pour toujours...je vous le promets._

 _Elle sourit et prends la main de Jellal sous les yeux de sa sœur souriante et du groupe très soudée._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce très long chapitre introducteur j'espère qu'il vous plaira n'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis. Dans le prochain chapitre les mages de Fairy Tail vont secourir leurs amies dans l'effroyable Tour du Paradis, qui est très différente dans le passé d'Erza et Nala par rapport aux pour cela rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre "Jellal".**


	35. Chapitre 35: Jellal

**Suite de l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis dans ce chapitre la team Natsu partent à la rescousse d'Erza et Nala dans la Tour du Paradis, les deux sœurs vont révéler leurs passés alors que Jellal prépare un sombre rituel.**

* * *

Chapitre 35: Jellal.

Le Conseil se réunie une nouvelle fois en privée tous les membres sont en trains de discuter dans l'immense salle.

Ork: Je n'arrive pas à y croire pourtant on était censé s'en être débarrasser Reiji!

Un autre membre du conseil portant une capuche et des lunettes noires fait face à Ork.

Reiji: Malheureusement non il y a quelques années une secte noir très populaires c'est mises à construire des Systèmes R un peut partout, nous avons à ce jours trouver pas moins de 7 Tour semblable.

Belno: La dernière était en pleins travaux nous n'avons jamais réussie à la localiser précisément.

Ils donnent un visuelle sur la Tour du Paradis l'immense structure dominant les océans, ils observent celle-ci totalement finie.

Ork: Pourtant elle m'a l'air terminé!

Belno: Ces images ont été prises par une équipe envoyé par le Conseil, nous n'avons plus eu aucune nouvelle d'eux.

Yajima: Selon certaines sources certains mage de guilde seraient d'anciens esclaves de cette Tour...

Michello: Vous parlez de ces larves de Fairy...

Belno: Maître Michello! Ce que nous parlons ici et d'une gravité sans précédents quand nos équipes sont aller démanteler les autres Tours, ce qu'ils ont trouvé est au-delà de toute description...certains prisonniers n'avait que la peau sur les os...on a aussi retrouvé des ossements...d'enfants.

Ils baissent tous le regards alors que Jycrain observe la Tour du Paradis.

Yajima: Mais pourquoi vouloir aussi bien cacher ce genre de

Jycrain: Ce n'est pas la même chose...il s'agit de la Tour du Paradis c'est sans doute l'artefact le plus puissant de tous Fiore, si elle venait à être activé il y aurait un bouleversement sans précédent qui conduirait à l'âge des Ténèbres!

Michello: Quoi...voyons l'Âge des Ténèbres ne sont que de vieille légende!

Ultear: Pourtant certaines peuvent devenir réalité...

Reiji: Par ailleurs certaines sources indiquerait que ce ne serait plus la secte que agirait, selon certains témoignage de l'incident à Akane il s'agirait d'un certains Jellal!

Les autres membres sont choqué de la révélations ils observent Jycrain calme observant la lacrima.

Ork: Jellal c'est le nom de ton frère jumeau.

Jycrain: Oui...pourtant je le croyais mort le jour où la secte est venu attaquer notre village. Mais il semble qu'il est prit le contrôle de la Tour du Paradis.

Michello: La question n'est pas là! On doit envoyer des troupes s'occupez de ça! Si on intervient pas c'est la panique!

Reiji: Attends sans connaître notre ennemie? Par ailleurs on a perdu tout contacte avec l'équipe d'éclaireur.

Jycrain lui observe la lacrima alors que dans la Tour du Paradis Jellal toujours assis sur son trône souriait, en pleine mer l'équipe de Natsu sont en trains de naviguer Lucy est à l'avant.

Lucy: Dites vous pensez que les gens dans les cartes ont été libérée?

Aline: Y'a des chances l'armée à était dépêchez sur place alors y'a des chances.

Lucy: J'espère...par contre vous savez où on est?

Jubia: On dirait que nous somme perdu...Kai?

Ils virent Kai au bord de la barque malade comme Natsu ce qui rends furieux les autres.

Grey: Hé oh reprends-toi l'allumette c'est toi qui nous sert de guide! Gros nul!

Jubia: Comment osez-vous trahir la confiance de monsieur Grey!

Aline: Par contre Yuden s'est toujours par réveiller.

Le Chasseur de Dragon était toujours évanouie allongé sur l'avant de l'embarcation, les autres avaient le regards bas.

Grey: Comment on a put laissez Nala, Erza, Happy et Chibi se faire capturer on est vraiment pitoyable.

Aline: Dis pas ça...ces types était forts on avait aucune...

Kai se redresse soudainement celui-ci ne se sentait plus mal mais avait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

Aline: Hé qu'est-ce qui lui prends?

Jubia: C'est la première fois que Jubia le voit dans cet état!

Kai: Quelque chose cloche...

Natsu sentit aussi le changement d'air il se relève et observe l'horizon son frère ne tarde pas à se réveiller et scruter l'horizon, ils regardent le ciel se recouvrir de nuage rapidement.

Natsu: On entre dans une zone de turbulence...

Kai: La vache j'ai jamais encore sentit ça...il y a une forte concentration de magie noire.

Lucy: Quoi...

Au loin les oiseaux volant dans le ciel finissent par se comporter bizarrement puis s'écrase dans l'eau ou les mages virent tout autour d'eux des cadavres de poissons et des morceaux de bateau. Ce spectacle macabre les choqua.

Grey: C'est quoi ce délire...

Lucy: Regardez...tous ses poissons sont morts...

Aline observe attentivement les débris et vit le symbole sur un drapeau celui d'une couronne.

Aline: Hé ces navires appartenait au Conseil!

Lucy: Aline...

La mage de glace tourne légèrement son regards et vit la fameuse Tour du paradis immense par rapport à la tour du Conseil, au commet se trouvait une sorte de dôme alors que sur les falaises Lucy distinguent des gardes et des monstres gardant le lieux.

Lucy: Oh non y'a des gardes!

Jubia: Jubia se charge de ça.

Elle tends le bras et un dôme d'eau se forme les cachant de tous.

Lucy: Houa!

Aline: Bien joué Jubia!

Les deux Erza et Nala avec les deux exceeds et leurs kidnappeurs arrivent sur le sol juste devant l'entré de la Tour du Paradis, voir ce pourquoi tant de gens sont morts ont souffert est achevé.

Nala: Vous...vous l'avez finie...

Shô: Qu'est-ce que tu crois on a eu 8 ans pour la finir!

Bagamon: Allons ne traînons pas Jellal vous attends...

Bagamon vit Millianna ailleurs caresser les deux chats.

Bagamon: Tu as gardé ces boules de poils!

Millianna: Je suis pas une meurtrière! Yuden m'en voudrait pour leur avoir fait du mal!

Erza et Nala observent leurs amie celle-ci protégeant Chibi et Happy elles eurent un petit sourire.

Bagamon: Tu es vraiment pathétique ma pauvre.

Bagamon rentre dans la Tour alors que Millianna lui tire la langue Nala se glisse prêts de Millianna surprise.

Nala: Ne t'en fais pas si tu ne lui fais pas de mal il ne t'en voudra pas...

Millianna eu un petit sourire alors que justement dans la bulle créer par Jubia les Chasseurs de Dragons sont tous une nouvelle fois malade.

Natsu: Je vais mourir...

Kai: La vache achevez-moi...

Aline: Ouais ben retenez-vous on est presque arrivé!

Grey: Comment sa se fait que tu sois malade Kai! T'es un Chasseur de Dragon d'eau!

Kai: Mais je suis pas immunisé aux mal des transports abrutis!

Erza et Nala furent emmener dans une cellule que Simon garde à l'entré alors que Shô les enchaînes avec des menottes les plaquant contre le mur.

Shô: Vous allez devoir gentillement patienter ici la cérémonie aura lieu ce soir et alors nous activerons le Système R!

Erza: Le Système R!

Shô: Oui Jellal nous a promis qu'après ça on aura enfin accès à la liberté...on sera débarrasser de tous ceux nous empêchant de partir!

Nala fut choqué Shô avait toujours était mal à l'aise dans la Tour du Paradis le voir comme ça lui brisa le cœur.

Erza: Shô tu ne te rends pas compte...rien ne t'empêche de partir! Plus rien ne peut te retenir.

Shô: TU TE TROMPES!

Ils virent Shô l'observer furieux des larmes au coins des yeux.

Shô: Vous oubliez une choses...cette endroit on s'en débarrasse pas...on est happé...notre conscience plus rien n'a de sens...on est prisonnier de ce lieu à vie!

Erza sert les poings alors que Simon s'en va.

Shô: On se reverra peut-être dans une autre vie frangine...le Système R va ouvrir les portes du Paradis et nous libérez de notre fardeau!

Shô vit les deux femmes trembler.

Shô: Vous tremblez...est-ce l'idée d'être sacrifié où bien les souvenirs que ce lieu réveille en vous...

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Les fuyard sont rattrapée par les Chef de la Sécurité de la Tour du Paradis deux mages portant un masque avec un œil rouge dessus, ils tenaient tous les deux un sceptre l'un était obèse et l'autre plutôt maigre._

 _Chef 1: Alors bande de voyou vous pensiez pouvoir vous échappez impunément!_

 _Chef 2: Nous souhaitons que le coupable se dénonce !_

 _Ils tremblent tous de peur devant les gardes les encerclant Millianna à des larmes aux yeux comme Erza et Nala, alors que les deux Chefs se regardent en riant._

 _Chef 1: J'ai une idée et si nous faisons sortir les Molosses?_

 _Les enfants se mettent alors à trembler les Molosses sont la condamnation à mort suprême, un supplice auquel tous les prisonniers doivent y assister et regarder les prisonniers se faire dévorer par les monstres des profondeurs. Les Chef rient un moment avant que Jellal ne se lève sous les yeux de ses camarades surpris._

 _Chef 2: C'est tentant mais on a besoin de paires de bras pour terminer la construction...c'est pourquoi nous ne punirons seulement le responsable!_

 _Jellal: C'est moi! C'est moi qui est tout organiser!_

 _Les Chefs sourirent mais se mettent à rire._

 _Chef 1: On sait que ce n'est pas toi notre Superviseur voit tout et nous dit que ce n'est pas toi...mais elles!_

 _Il pointe Erza et Nala qui furent vite attraper par deux Garde._

 _Jellal: NON ERZA!_

 _Simon: Nala!_

 _Il se prends une décharge électrique alors que Erza et Nala furent emporter sous les yeux de leurs amis en larme._

 _Jellal: ERZA! NALA!_

 _Erza: Sa ira...laissez-les nous emmenez._

 _Ils furent surpris les deux filles ne pleurez pas elles souriaient._

 _Nala: Tu nous as appris à être fortes...du coup nous n'avons pas peur du tout._

 _Chef 1: Crois-moi petite tu vas vite avoir peur en sachant la punition qui t'attends...le Superviseur va bien s'occupez de toi._

 _Jellal et ses camarades sont horrifiée tous ceux qui sont revenus d'une visite chez le Superviseur en sont revenus l'esprit détruit, Jellal soutient Simon blessé._

 _Jellal: ERZA! NALA! JE VOUS SAUVEREZ JE VOUS LE PROMETS!_

 _Les chefs rient avant de partir._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Shô pleurez alors qu'Erza et Nala se souvenait de ce jour où elles ce sont rendus chez le Superviseur de la Tour du Paradis.

Shô: C'est moi qui avait planifié ce plans...mais j'avais trop peur...je vous demande pardons...à cause de moi...

Nala: Grâce à toi nous avons put faire face à nos peurs...

Shô observe Nala des larmes dans le coin de ses yeux.

Nala: Le Superviseur nous a torturé de la pire façon qu'il soit...mais on en est ressortit vivante et forte. Mais est-ce que tu sais les dégâts que sa causerait de ramener les morts grâce à un Système R!

Shô eu un sourire sadique.

Shô: Bien sûre...une fois les Portes du Paradis ouvert tous ceux qui nous ont opprimés disparaîtrons et on sera enfin délivrée! Et on sera les mages les plus!

Erza profite que Shô ait le dos tourné pour le propulser contre les barreaux l'assommants elle se détache comme sa soeur et vit leur amis au sol, elles se rappellent son air innocent et doux.

Nala: Shô...que t'est-il arrivé?

Erza elle sert les poings et observe la porte de la cellule.

Erza: Je sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé...Jellal!

Nala vit alors la colère dans les yeux de sa sœur et ensemble elles reprennent leurs armures de combat épée à la main, alors que Chibi fini par se réveiller dans une chambre remplie d'accessoire en rapport avec les chats il observe les alentours et vit Happy toujours endormie.

Chibi: Happy réveille-toi!

Happy se réveille et sursaute en voyant le lieux où ils sont.

Happy: Hein Chibi mais on est où?

Voix: Nya! Vous êtes réveillez!

Ils virent Millianna souriante devant eux Happy recule alors que Chibi observe la jeune mage.

Happy: C'est qui elle?

Chibi: Millianna...c'est ça?

Millianna: Oui c'est moi...Chibi.

Happy: Tu la connais Chibi?

Chibi: Oui c'est une amie d'Erza d'après ce que je sais...

Happy: Mais pourquoi nous avoir capturé?

Millianna se met assise sur un fauteuil.

Millianna: Disons que j'ai toujours voulut avoir un chaton...mais j'ai passé ma vie dans cette Tour.

Ils furent surpris ils virent la jeune fille se redresser souriante.

Millianna: Maintenant j'ai deux chaton pour le prix d'un!

Happy: Hé on a déjà des propriétaires!

Voix: Je crains qu'ils ne soient plus aptes à venir vous aidez.

Ils virent Wally attendre à l'encadrement de la porte.

Wally: En ce moment vos amis doivent sûrement être six pieds sous terres!

Ils furent choqué Chibi baisse le regard ce que Millianna remarque.

Millianna: Dis pas ça Wally! Il doit bien aller c'est le genre à pas se faire avoir si facilement!

Wally: Hé Millianna je te signale que ce sont nos ennemis! dis moi t'en craque pas pour le lézard!

Millianna rougit violemment.

Millianna: Dis pas de bêtises c'est...

Des gardes arrivent à ce moment.

Garde: Excusez-nous mais Erza et Nala Scarlett ce sont échappés!

Millianna eu un petit sourire rassuré comme Chibi.

Millianna: Sa me rappelle le bon vieux temps...

Wally: C'est impossible de s'échappez d'ici! On ferait mieux de partir à leurs recherches...

Millianna: OK donne moi juste une petite minute.

Wally: Bien mais dépêche-toi...

Millianna s'approche des deux Exceeds.

Millianna: Ecoutez je vais devoir y aller je verrouillerais la porte pour éviter que Bagamon n'entre il n'aime pas les chats.

Chibi vit Millianna et eu une mine triste.

Chibi: Millianna...pourquoi tu ne nous laisses pas partir on pourras parler à Yuden et Natsu, ils viendront pour te sortir d'ici toi et tes amis!

Millianna eu un petit sourire.

Millianna: C'est gentille...mais rien ne pourras me faire sortir de ce lieu...je suis condamnées à rester prisonnière ici...

Elle s'en va rapidement en fermant la porte derrière elle, Happy et Chibi baissent le regard.

Happy: Les pauvres...ils ont dut vivre l'Enfer ici..

Dans la salle du trône de Jellal celui-ci riait en présence du conseiller au long cheveux.

Conseiller: Maître Jellal?

Jellal: Sacré Erza. Elle et sa soeur n'ont pas changé après tant d'année. Je me demande si elles seront capables de nous vaincre? La vie où la mort...à elles de choisir.

Pendant ce temps au Conseil ceux-ci sont encore en plein débats sur l'envoi de l'armée, Jycrain soupir en les entendent parler.

Jellal: Vous êtes vraiment des incompétents!

Les membres furent choqué d'entendre Jycrain.

Michello: Que dis-tu?

Belno: Comment oses-tu nous insultés!

Jycrain: Si vous pensez qu'il suffit d'envoyez l'armée pour empêchez Jellal de lancer son plans vous vous trompez! Ils n'arriveraient pas à franchir le champ magique qui protège la Tour du Paradis, l'énergie y est si intense que toutes les créatures non magiques seraient tuées.

Ork: Qu e proposes-tu alors?

Jycrain: Et bien à ce que je sache nous n'avons qu'un seul outil à notre disposition pour empêchez Jellal d'activer le Système R...l'Etherion!

Les autres membres furent choqué de la proposition de Jycrain.

Ork: L'Etherion!

Michello: Son potentielle de destruction est gigantesque !

Belno: C'est incensé!

Ils virent Jycrain parfaitement calme malgré la situation.

Yajima: Jycrain conçois-tu qu'en utilisant l'Etherion tu risque de tuer ton propre frère!

Jycrain: C'est un risque mais on ne peut pas laissez Jellal activer le Système R! Si on ne fait rien l'Âge des Ténèbres sera alors une réalité très proche!

Les conseillers se mettent alors à hésiter alors que le groupe de Natsu eux arrivent à proximité de la Tour mais la vit garder.

Aline: Bon par là c'est mort!

Ils virent Kai sortir de l'eau avec Jubia.

Jubia: On a repérer une entrée sous-marine!

Yuden: Sympa mais on fait comment nous qui pouvons pas respirez sous l'eau!

Jubia tends une bulle d'eau dans sa main.

Jubia: Jubia peut créer une bulle d'air qui vous permettra de tenir assez longtemps.

Natsu: Hé mais c'est génial Jubia!

Ils plongent dans l'eau et nagent jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte sous-marine ils arrivent dans une grande zone ou ils virent des piliers qui donnent accès à des entrées menant aux étages supérieur de la Tour du Paradis.

Aline: Tu es vraiment utile Jubia!

Grey: Ouais sans toi on serait pas arrivé ici.

Jubia eu des coeurs dans les yeux.

 _Jubia: Monsieur Grey!_

Puis ils entendent une alarme et virent des légions de gardes arriver des entrées dans les piliers.

Garde: ALERTE INTRUSIONS!

Ils virent des sorte de chien démoniaque apparaître devant eux.

Kai: Gentil toutou on va bien rigolez! Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Il crache une gerbe d'eau qui emporte les chiens alors qu'Aline utilise sa magie.

Aline: Tempête de Neige!

Un blizzard souffle sur les mages situer sur les hauteurs les faisant tomber Grey lui envoi des pics de glace sur les mages se faisant frapper de plein fouet. Un groupe arrive vers Natsu et Yuden les encerclent.

Garde: On les tiens!

Yuden observe Natsu en souriant.

Yuden: Et t'es prêts pour la botte secrète?

Natsu: Et comment?

Il se prennent chacun par le bras et se penche en arrière et tendent leurs autre bras qui s'enflamme.

Natsu et Yuden: Tornade du Dragon de Feu!

Ils déploient une gerbe de flamme balayant leurs adversaires d'un coup alors que d'autres mages tirent sur Jubia mais les tirs traverse son corps constitué d'eau.

garde: C'est qui celle-là nos projectiles fonctionne pas!

Jubia: Flic flac floc. La magie de projectile ne fonctionne pas sur Jubia! Nébuleuse Aquatique!

Elle balaye la rangé de garde mais d'autres arrivent encore plus nombreux.

Lucy: Ils commencent à être beaucoup trop nombreux! Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Virgo!

Virgo apparaît devant Lucy.

Virgo: Princesse voulez-vous que je les punissent?

Lucy: Fais toi plaisir!

Virgo foncent et déblaie la voie et mets tous les garde au tapis sous l'œil de ses amis.

Lucy: Bien joué Virgo!

Kai: La vache efficace la majordome!

Aline: Ne traînons pas Erza et Nala nous attendent!

Ils grimpent les piliers et finissent par rejoindre une immense salle à manger les filles scrutent les alentours.

Aline: C'est bon la voie et libre.

Virgo: Princesse voici des vêtements pour vous!

Virgo tend une pile de vêtement.

Lucy: Merci Virgo les gars vous...

Elle vit alors les garçons à table savourez un festin sortit de nulle part.

Lucy: VOUS FAITES QUOI LA!

Virgo: J'ai préparez ceux-ci rapidement Princesse, ils mourraient de faim.

Lucy vit Aline s'installer et manger elle aussi comme Jubia.

Lucy: C'est pas vrai je rêve...

Des bruits pas attirent leurs attention ils virent la seule entrée donnant aux couloirs.

Lucy: Oh on quelqu'un approche!

Kai se tient prêts comme Natsu et Yuden quand les bruits se rapprochent, ils bondissent vers la source qui n'est autre qu'Erza et Nala qui en les voyants bondir sur elle réplique d'un coup de poings les stoppant et les faisant tomber au sol.

Lucy: ERZA!

Aline: Nala!

Les deux Scarlett furent surprise de voir leurs amis ici.

Nala: Lucy...Aline mais que faites-vous ici!

Lucy: On venu vous sauvez vous...

Erza: Vous devez partir d'ici immédiatement! Cette endroit est beaucoup trop dangereux!

Les garçons se relèvent surpris comme les filles et Grey.

Grey: Attends vous nous expliquez ce qu'il se passe? C'est quoi cette endroit?

Nala s'avance furieuse et paniqué à la réaction de ses amis.

Nala: Vous êtes bouché où quoi! PARTEZ MAINTENANT!

Natsu saisit son bras le regards calme.

Natsu: Hé oh on partira pas d'ici avant que vous nous ayez donnez une bonne explications !

Erza observe sa sœur et battus elles s'assoient à la table le regards nostalgique.

Erza: C'est endroit est la Tour du Paradis...un lieux où on a était esclave!

Ils furent tous choqué d'entendre ça ils connaissaient très peu l'histoire personnelle des sœurs Scarlett, les deux sœur observaient la réaction de leurs amis.

Lucy: Esclave...comment ça?

Nala: Sa a commencé une rencontre avec un garçon...

Erza: Un dénommé Jellal.

 _A suivre._

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre j'essaye de faire des chapitres un peut moins long dans le prochain chapitre Erza et Nala comptent leurs histoire dans la terrible Tour du Paradis diriger par ce mystérieux "Superviseur". Retrouver leurs histoire dans le prochain chapitre "Passé Ecarlate" merci encore à vous de suivre et lire ma fic ^^. Pensez à laissez vos review et à la prochaine.**


	36. Chapitre 36: Passé Ecarlates

**Suite de l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis Erza et Nala vont enfin exposée leurs passés traumatisants, la Tour du Paradis où elles ont subies les pires tourments.**

* * *

Chapitre 36: Passé Ecarlates.

Leurs amis les observent attendent enfin les réponses tant espérer la vérité sur les origines d'Erza et Nala Scarlett.

Erza: Il y à très longtemps Nala et moi vivions dans le village de Rosemary...

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Le village côtiers de Rosemary Erza et Nala jouaient avec leurs amis, ceux-ci couraient sur la plage en riant, les habitants les observaient souriants. Nala et Erza souriaient étaient heureuses. Le soir elles sont assise sur le sable et observe le soleil couchant._

 _Erza : Nala et moi nous étions heureuses nous avions notre famille et nos amis, on pensaient que rien ne pouvait nous arriver..._

 _Nala: Mais Ils sont arrivées..._

 _"Flash-Back"_

Les mages de Fairy Tail sont tous surpris d'entendre le récit.

Lucy: "Ils"?

Erza: Oui...nos Bourreaux!

Nala: A l'époque un culte de magie noire très répandue attaquaient les villages et capturaient les habitants pour les emmener ici...mais on se souvient de ce jour maudits...la première sensations qui nous a saisit c'est le froid!

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Alors qu'elles marchaient dans les allées de Rosemary elles sentirent un froid s'installer en pleine été._

 _Nala (enfant): Je commence à avoir vraiment froid Erza..._

 _Erza (enfant): Viens on rentre..._

 _Elles vont pour rentrer chez elles mais virent des flocons de neige tomber devant elles._

 _Nala (enfant): Regarde il neige!_

 _Elles regardent les flocons tomber du ciel en souriant et en riant, mais l'instant d'après tout bascula, un pêcheurs à quelques mètres d'elles reçue un carreau d'arbalète dans la gorge. Elles virent alors le pauvre homme tomber au sol crachant du sang par sa bouche alors qu'elles virent des mages vêtue d'une grande robe noire et un masque des bourreau de la Tour du Paradis, elles se cachent rapidement._

 _Erza: Le massacre commença ils avaient alors ordres de massacrer tous les adultes et de capturer les enfants et les adolescents._

 _Elles courent dans les rues pour échapper aux assaillants mais des boules de feu s'écrase sur les maisons, elles virent alors plus loin une femme tenant un bébé tomber au sol._

 _Femme: Non je vous en prie...j'ai un bébé..._

 _Elles virent alors des sortes de Guerrier en armure de fer s'approcher et encercler la pauvre femme, ils parlaient dans un dialectes qui leur étaient inconnues mais l'instant d'après des gardes de la Tour du Paradis arrivent et prennent le bébé._

 _Garde: Trop jeune le Superviseur veut les plus aptes à la construction...prenez la femme! Le bébé on l'offre aux Molosses!_

 _Femme: NON!_

 _Ils maintiennent la femme alors que des créatures à quatre pattes arrivent de loin les deux sœurs ne distinguaient pas exactement leurs apparences, la peur et l'adrénaline les empêchant de ses concentrer mais la seule choses qu'elles distinguent c'est leurs férocités. A l'instant où le garde laisse tomber le bébé pleurant celui-ci commence à se faire déchiqueter par les créatures sous ses hurlements et ceux de sa mères. Les deux sœurs détournent le regards horrifiées._

 _Erza: Le massacre fut horrible les bébés et les personnages les plus âgées ou celles incapables de travailler furent massacrées sans la moindre pitié._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Lucy, Jubia et Aline sont horrifiées d'écouter le récit Grey lui à le regards bas alors que les Chasseurs de Dragons bouillaient intérieurement voulant retrouver ceux qui ont faits du mal à leurs amies.

Grey: Vous saviez qui c'était ces types en armures?

Nala: Non pas la moindre...une chose étaient clairs...ils n'avaient aucune remords, ils tuaient les gens de sang-froid et de façon horribles les bébés étaient jetées en pâture à ces Molosses.

Erza: Après cela Nala et moi on a été emmené ici, c'est là qu'on a rencontre Simon et les autres.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Nala sanglotait dans sa cellule sa sœur à ses côtés elles portaient les colliers et les bracelets d'esclave de la Tour du Paradis._

 _Erza (enfant): Là je suis là Nala sa vas aller..._

 _Nala (enfant): J'ai peur je veux rentrer à la maison!_

 _Erza la prends dans ses bras tentant de la réconforter quand un autre groupe d'enfant arrivent vers eux, ils virent alors trois garçon et une fille._

 _Garçon 1: Hé vous allez biens?_

 _Erza (enfant): Oui...sa vas..._

 _Garçon 2: Comment vous vous appelez?_

 _Erza (enfant): Je m'appelle Erza...et voilà ma sœur Nala..._

 _Simon (enfant): Enchanté moi je m'appelle Simon._

 _Elles virent Simon le garçon était assez robuste et avait des cheveux noir et affichait un grands sourire, lui aussi portait les colliers et les brassard comme ses camarades._

 _Wally (enfant): Moi je m'appelle Wally!_

 _Wally était différent de sa réplique adulte il ressemblait à ses camarades ses cheveux noir sur sa tête et son sourire s'affichant sur son visage en faisait quelqu'un de très aimable._

 _Shô (enfant): Moi c'est Shô._

 _Shô lui était presque identique à sa version adultes ses cheveux blonds sur sa tête et son sourire enfantin._

 _Millianna (enfant): Moi c'est Millianna.._

 _Elles virent Millianna un doux sourire sur son visage et ses cheveux marron sur sa tête, en voyant les sourires chaleureux malgré la situation les deux sœurs lâchent elles aussi un doux sourire mais des larmes parsèment encore leurs yeux._

 _Erza (enfant): Enchanté..._

 _Elles virent alors un autre garçons arriver Erza rougit en le voyant le garçon avait un tatouage sur son oeil droit et des cheveux bleus._

 _Jellal (enfant): Salut moi c'est Jellal._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Ils observent avec pitiés leurs deux amis.

Erza: C'est à cette période qu'on à rencontrer Jellal lui aussi esclave.

Kai: Dites voir à quoi vous serviez au juste?

Nala: On travaillait chaque jours à la construction de la Tour du Paradis les esclaves était maltraité leurs énergie était utilisé pour alimenter cette installation, le but de cette secte était de lancer une magie puissante et interdite qui selon certains des prisonniers plongerais la terre entière dans le chaos.

Erza: Un jour à la suite d'une tentative d'évasion on nous a envoyé dans le pire endroit de la Tour du Paradis.

Grey: Où?

Nala: Chez le Chef des mages noires ils l'appelaient le Superviseur.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Erza et Nala sont emmené dans une grande salle avec un piliers fait de lacrima ils sont ligotées à des colonne de pierres fine qui sortent du sol, les mages noires riaient en voyant les deux petites filles qui était dans l'antre du Superviseur les flambeaux autour des murs commencent à perdre de leurs lueurs. De l'obscurité résonne en écho une voix caverneuse rauque et effrayante qui glace le sang des deux prisonnières._

 _Voix: Quelle est le crime de ses deux fillettes?_

 _Les Chef Mages s'inclinent devant l'obscurité menaçante où les deux filles virent alors deux yeux d'un bleu ciel dans l'obscurité les fixant, mais elles leur étaient impossible de distinguer la silhouette cacher dans cette pénombre._

 _Chef Mage 1: Ces jeunes filles ont planifiées une tentatives d'évasion maître!_

 _Chef Mage 2: Nous les avons emmenées ici pour que vous puissiez les punir._

 _Voix: Ha...je vois..._

 _Les deux filles restent droite devant leurs mystérieux interlocuteur._

 _Voix: Savez-vous qui je suis jeunes filles?_

 _Erza tient bond devant sa sœur pour tenter de la rassurée._

 _Erza (enfant): Non...et on s'en moque!_

 _Les mages furent choqué des mots employée._

 _Chef Mage 2: Sale impudente comment ose..._

 _?: Sa ira...retournez à vos postes...vous deux vous resterez!_

 _Il désigne deux mages qui furent entourée d'une aura rouge les Chefs quittent la pièces alors que l'individus caché dans l'ombre se mit à rire._

 _?: Tu es es courageuses...mais au fond de toi je sais que tu as peur. Et si tu ne connais pas la peur...je vais t'aidez à le découvrir! Je suis le Superviseur de cette Tour!_

 _Nala reste calme elle voulait elle aussi montrer à sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas peur._

 _Superviseur: Vous resterez dans cette endroit jusqu'à la fin de vos jours!_

 _Nala (enfant): C'est faux un jours on arrivera à partir de cette endroit! On retrouvera notre liberté!_

 _Les yeux se tourne vers la petite fille les deux mages noires s'approchent de Nala et l'électrocute, Erza furieuse se débats et observe l'entité caché dans l'obscurité._

 _Erza (enfant): LAISSE MA SŒUR ESPÈCES DE SALE LÂCHE!_

 _Les yeux se tournent vers elles Erza fut alors entourée d'une aura rouge et une douleurs lui parcours alors l'intégralité du corps, Nala vit sa sœur souffrir devant la magie terrifiante du Superviseur._

 _Nala (enfant): ERZA!_

 _Superviseur: Tu joues les courageuses mais je vais te faire voir les pires horreurs auxquelles il t'étaient donnés d'assister!_

 _Erza (enfant): HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Erza: Mon calvaire dura plusieurs heures où il alternait entre moi et Nala mais c'est moi subissait le plus, finalement au bouts de deux heures ils ont dût s'arrêter._

 _La torture d'Erza s'arrête brusquement elle est penché sa soeur l'observe et vit du sang couler au sol._

 _Nala: Erza..._

 _Superviseur: Allez voir ce qu'elle a!_

 _Un mage la saisit par les cheveux et Nala eu un choc et se mit à pleurer en voyant l'œil de sa sœur, celui-ci avait une entaille à force des tortures à répétitions._

 _Mage Noir: Maître elle est blessé!_

 _Superviseur: sa devrait servir de leçon à ses pestes...cacher lui simplement l'oeil que sa apprennent à ses misérables qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici..._

 _Nala (enfant): Erza..._

 _Superviseur: Une fois rétablie ramenez-les dans les cachots!_

 _Mage Noir: Oui maître!_

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Les amis d'Erza avaient les poings serré en entendent le récit Grey sert les poings si forts que du sang coule.

Grey: Quel monstre!

Natsu frappe des poings sur la table qui se fissure.

Natsu: Où il est ce Superviseur?

Nala: On l'ignore...il a disparut un peut après notre évasion mais il y a une chose qu'on est certaines on doit notre survie à Jellal.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Erza était toujours évanoui Nala tente de se dégager de ses liens en hurlant le nom de sa soeur._

 _Nala: Erza! Allez Erza réveille-toi!_

 _Elle entends des bruits d'une altercation et vit alors Jellal arriver armée d'un morceau de bois._

 _Jellal: Erza! Nala!_

 _Nala: Jellal!_

 _Jellal va détacher Nala et ensemble ils vont pour détacher Erza qui se réveille._

 _Erza: Jellal?_

 _Jellal soutient Erza qui la vit puis elle vit Nala aidant Jellal à soutenir Erza._

 _Nala: T'en fais pas sœurette on s'en va..._

 _Ils sortent de la salle._

 _Jellal: Vous avez survécu au Superviseur!_

 _Erza: Oui...mais on a pas vue son visage._

 _Nala: Papy Rob dis qu'il à déjà vue son visage...il a dit qu'il représente la terreur elle même. Le dernier visage que l'on voit avant de mourir._

 _Jellal: Peut importe on va se battre!_

 _Elles furent surprise des dires de Jellal._

 _Jellal: On ne peut plus se laisser faire il va falloir se battre pour obtenir notre libération!_

 _Ils marchent dans le couloirs mais la voix du Superviseur se répercute dans les couloirs._

 _Superviseur: Vous ne vous échapperez jamais de cette endroit!_

 _Des sceaux rouge apparaissent au sol et des sortes de garde cadavériques de la Tour du Paradis apparaissent, ils flottent dans les airs et encerclent le groupe._

 _Jellal: Des mages mercenaires!_

 _Superviseur: Vous serez ici pour l'éternité!_

 _Les mages zombies hurlent sous les yeux des enfants encercler._

 _Erza: Le Superviseur avait des yeux partout il contrôlait une armé de soldat fantôme, empêchant toute fuite ou tentative de rébellions._

 _Dans la cellule les amis d'Erza et Jellal sont prêts d'un vieil homme barbue le tatouage de Fairy Tail était marqué dans sa donné._

 _Wally (enfant): Vous croyez qu'elles vont biens?_

 _Shô (enfant): Dis papy Rob c'est si dangereux chez le Superviseur?_

 _Rob: Le Superviseur utilise une magie horrible brisant l'âme et la volonté de ses victimes mais une personne aussi forte qu'Erza où Nala sauront s'en sortir face à..._

 _Garde: OUVREZ LA CELLULE!_

 _Ils virent alors à leur grand bonheur Erza et Nala, les deux fillettes sont à genoux à l'entrée de la cellule alors qu'un chariot avec des pioches arrivent._

 _Enfant: ERZA! NALA!_

 _Ils rejoignent leurs amies la tête basse ils furent inquiets et les secouent._

 _Garde 1: Elles ont besoin d'un moment pour se remettre de leurs visite chez le Superviseur! Maintenant tous au travail sinon le Superviseur sera ravie de vous recevoir!_

 _Shô (enfant): J'en ai marre...je veux partir!_

 _Rob prend l'enfant dans ses bras le réconfortant._

 _Rob: Là papy Rob est là!_

 _Garde : ALLEZ AU BOULOT!_

 _Shô (enfant): Non je veux pas!_

 _Shô pleure alors qu'Erza et Nala dans un états de stase elles repensent aux paroles de Jellal : se battre. Elles ouvrent les yeux et de la cellule où sont entrée les gardes une explosion se produit propulsant les deux mages au sol complètement blessé les prisonniers sont surpris._

 _Prisonnier: Une mutinerie!_

 _Un garde se redresse paniqué._

 _Garde: ALERTE MUTINERIE!_

 _Nala le cogne au visage lui brisant le nez et l'assommant, dans la cellule les amies d'Erza et Nala les virent un regards déterminée._

 _Simon (enfant): Qu'est-ce que vous faites!_

 _Erza(enfant): PRENEZ LEURS ARMES! ON NE SE LAISSERA PAS FAIRE! ON VA DEVOIR SE BATTRE POUR OBTENIR NOTRE LIBERTEE!_

 _Ils furent alors inspirée et les prisonniers hurlent à pleins poumons les quelques gardes en factions furent rapidement mis hors d'états de nuire._

 _Erza: C'est ce jour qu'on lança la rébellion pour notre liberté celle qui allait nous délivrez de la tyrannie du Superviseur._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Erza: Nous avons convaincue nos amis de prendre les armes de se rebeller, Jellal nous avait appris une chose pour retrouver notre liberté nous devions prendre les armes contre eux! C'est pourquoi on devait libérer Jellal.

Nala: Il était notre modèle notre chef.

Les garçons ont un sourire s'affichant sur leurs visages.

Grey: Sa c'est les Erza et Nala qu'on connait.

Yuden: Laissez-nous deviner il c'est passer quelques choses?

Nala: Oui...on en sait pas ce qu'il lui ont fait mais il c'est tournée vers le Mal. Il a oublié tous ses principes ce qu'il faisait de lui un être au grand cœur et courageux.

 _"Flash-back"_

 _Dans la salle du Superviseur celui-ci observe Jellal depuis sa position._

 _Superviseur: Tu es coriace jeune garçon...mais penses tu que ton silence et ton courage suffiront à sauver tes amis!_

 _Jellal(enfant): Mes amis vont se libérer en se battant...ensuite ils vous tuerons!_

 _Il entend son rire dans l'obscurité alors qu'il distingue une aura rouge l'entourant._

 _Superviseur: Jamais vous ne parviendrez à quitter ce lieux jamais! Vous!_

 _Les mages en Chef arrivent en trombe paniqué._

 _Chef Mage 1: Maître les prisonniers ils se rebellent!_

 _Superviseur: Ramenez les rebelles et..._

 _Chef Mage 2: Maître ce sont TOUS les prisonniers qui se mutinent!_

 _Superviseur: COMMENT!_

 _Il utilise la lacrima au centre et montre les images d'Erza et Nala, Jellal eu un large sourire parcourant son visage._

 _Jellal (enfant): Erza..._

 _Plus bas les amis d'Erza continuent de se battre contre les gardes de la Tour du Paradis._

 _Erza (enfant): Allez on doit libérez le Secteur 4 aujourd'hui!_

 _Simon (enfant): Mais Erza les gardes sont nombreux c'est le secteur où se trouve l'unique accès au Superviseur!_

 _Erza (enfant): On doit pas abandonner Simon! On doit libérer Jellal!_

 _Simon est surpris alors que Wally lui murmure._

 _Wally (enfant): Laisse tomber mon vieux t'a aucune chance avec elle..._

 _Simon sert les poings nerveux et s'avance vers elle._

 _Simon (enfant): Erza...attends je dois te dire que..._

 _Voix: Vous ne vous échapperez jamais de ce lieux!_

 _La voix brisant l'instant avait était perçue par tous les prisonniers mais Rob, Erza et Nala reconnurent le timbre._

 _Rob: Le Superviseur..._

 _Ils virent d'autres Mage Mercenaires apparaître et tirer des rayons sur eux le rayon se dirige vers Erza mais Simon la pousse et la déflagration le touche de pleins fouet._

 _Erza (enfant): SIMON!_

 _Simon s'écrase au sol ses amis vont le voir et virent son états il avait un oeil balafrée d'où coule du sang et une brûlure sur le côté gauche du visage._

 _Wally (enfant): Oh mon dieu Simon!_

 _Erza et Nala furieuses observent les mages mercenaires s'approcher mais Rob se positionne devant elles furieux._

 _Rob: Osez s'en prendre à des enfants vous me dégoûtez!_

 _Le Superviseur et Jellal voyaient la scène depuis leurs positions._

 _Superviseur: Qui es-tu vieillard!_

 _Rob: Moi...simplement un vieil homme voulant protéger ses amis!_

 _Nala (enfant): Papy Rob!_

 _Rob créer des flammes sur ses bras surprenant le Superviseur._

 _Rob: Et un mage de Fairy Tail!_

 _Il déploie sa magie balayant les Mages Mercenaires sa magie provoque une explosion qui détruit un mur de la Tour en construction, le Superviseur observe la scène._

 _Superviseur: Fairy Tail?_

 _Les enfants sont impressionner par la magie de Rob qui venait de débarrasser la zone des mages Mercenaires._

 _Millianna (enfant): Regardez Papy Rob...il a réussie!_

 _Rob se met à genoux épuisé son corps sur le point de lâcher des fissures le parcourait et son teint devenait pâle._

 _Erza (enfant): Papy Rob..._

 _Rob: J'ai utilisé toutes mes réserves...mais sa valait le coups..._

 _Nala (enfant): Papy Rob tu vas bien?_

 _Rob se tourne vers les deux petites filles inquiète alors que d'autres mages arrivent en renforts._

 _Rob: Je suis si heureux de pouvoir servir encore à quelque chose...ma magie n'est plus ce qu'elle était._

 _Erza (enfant): Allez Papy Rob lève toi on va te soigner!_

 _Jellal et le Superviseur observait la scène._

 _Jellal: PAPY ROB!_

 _Rob souriait aux enfants le regardant les larmes aux yeux._

 _Millianna (enfant): PAPY ROB!_

 _Rob: Sa ira les enfants..._

 _Rob se relève et s'avance vers les gardes en position._

 _Rob: Vous parviendrez tous à partir vous serez alors libre de faire ce qu'il vous plaît, de devenir des mages et de rendre le vieil homme que je suis fière._

 _Erza: Papy...Rob..._

 _Rob: Erza, Nala ayez confiance je sais que vous parviendrez à sauvez Jellal et à partir d'ici. Vous partirez tous._

 _Wally (enfant): Papy Rob s'il te plaît viens!_

 _Rob: Wally...tu retrouveras ton frère et ensemble vous serez de brave garçon. Shô...tu deviendras quelqu'un de très courageux j'en suis sûre._

 _Les deux garçons ont les larmes aux yeux pleurant aux paroles du vieil homme, celui-ci tourne son regard vers Simon évanouie._

 _Rob: Simon retrouvera sa sœur...ils parviendront à se retrouver._

 _Rob tourne son attention vers Millianna pleurant elle aussi durant tous ses mois voir ses années ici, elle considérait avec ses amis Rob comme leurs propres pères._

 _Rob: Ma petite Millianna...tu auras toi aussi tes propres chats et je l'espère...tu trouveras ce que tu cherches..._

 _Millianna (enfant): Papy..._

 _Elle se met à pleurer alors que les mages charge leurs magies Erza et Nala virent Rob les observer._

 _Rob: Erza, Nala...vous faites plaisir au vieil homme que je suis en vous voyant sourire...votre sourire à toujours sut me redonnez le moral. Sortez de cette Enfer et vivez votre vie comme vous le souhaitez rendez moi fière de vous..._

 _Nala (enfant): Papy Rob..._

 _Rob: Jellal! Si tu m'entends! Protège les de toutes tes forces!_

 _Jellal fut bouleversé alors que le Superviseur plisse les yeux furieux._

 _Superviseur: Feux!_

 _Jellal (enfant): NOOOOOOON!_

 _Les mages envoient les déflagration magique le souffle propulse Erza et Nala en arrière alors que les magies frappent Rob de pleins fouet, elles virent l'emblème de Fairy Tail dans son dos avant qu'il n'explosent et ne soit réduit en cendre par la magie._

 _Erza et Nala (enfant): NON PAPY ROB!_

 _Elles tombent au sol et se relève pour voir alors le carnage il ne restait de Rob qu'un tas de cendre et ses anciens brassards au sol, elles observent le spectacle abominable épouvanté comme leurs amis pleurant. Les Gardes souriant s'avance alors qu'autour d'elles les deux soeurs observent les corps probablement sans vie d'autres prisonniers, elles baissent le regards alors que Jellal pleurer._

 _Superviseur: Finissez-en avec cette rébellions! Eliminez-les!_

 _Wally (enfant): ERZA! NALA!_

 _Les deux filles repensent alors à toutes les personnes mourir autour d'elles puis une énergie magiques les envahit toutes les deux, les gardes reculent terrifier en voyant le phénomène alors que le Superviseur observe choqué la scène._

 _Superviseur: Impossible..._

 _Erza et Nala (enfant): HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _La fureur envahissait leurs corps soudain tous les ustensiles et les armes au sol se mettent à léviter, les enfants observent alors les Erza tendre son bras envoyant les armes sur les mages simples qui furent littéralement balayer par la vague de pioche et d'épée. Les mages mercenaires reviennent mais Nala tends à son tours son bras et les armes qu'elle manipule elles frappent les créatures sous les yeux surpris de leurs amis._

 _Wally (enfant): Incroyable...elles ont des pouvoirs!_

 _Erza se relève et tend sa main à Nala qui l'observent._

 _Erza (enfant): Allez viens on va libérez Jellal!_

 _Elle approuve alors qu'elles rejoignent rapidement la salle où est enfermé Jellal elles le virent ligoter contre le pilier la tête basse._

 _Nala (enfant): JELLAL!_

 _Elles s'approchent et le délivre._

 _Erza (enfant): On c'est battu Jellal on est libre!_

 _Nala (enfant): Erza où est le Superviseur?_

 _Jellal se réveille à ce moment un sourire sadique sur son visage alors que les deux mages en Chef arrivent._

 _Chef Mage 1: Où est le Superviseur?!_

 _Jellal: Mort! Je l'ai réduit en poussière et vous pauvre insecte allez le rejoindre!_

 _Il tends son bras et les deux mages furent soulever dans les airs sous les yeux des deux sœurs Scarlett, ils furent électrocuter sauvagement par Jellal qui souriait en entendent leurs cris de terreur. Erza surprise de son comportement l'arrête._

 _Erza (enfant): Jellal sa suffit viens on s'en va!_

 _Jellal (enfant): Mais enfin Erza...tu ne vois pas que ces monstres nous ont torturé, privé de liberté toute notre vie!_

 _Nala (enfant): On le sait mais Papy Rob n'aurait pas voulut qu'on se venge comme ça! Il aurait voulut qu'on soit libre..._

 _Jellal observent le gros mage tremblant de terreur alors que l'enfant avait un air sadique sur son visage._

 _Jellal (enfant): La liberté n'est qu'une Chimère!_

 _Il sert sa main et les deux mages explosent en miettes surprenant les deux fillettes._

 _Erza (enfant): Jellal tu n'avais pas à faire ça!_

 _Jellal se tourne vers elles et sourit._

 _Jellal (enfant): Nala, Erza j'ai vue clair pour que nous soyons libre nous devons achevez la Tour du Paradis!_

 _Elles furent choqué d'entendre cela finir la construction de leurs Enfer!_

 _nala (enfant): Non Jellal on doit s'enfuir on le peut tu l'as dit si on parviens à se battre on pourras s'enfuir, y'a plus le Superviseur et les gardes sont tous en trains de s'enfuir! On peut encore nous aussi regagnez!_

 _Jellal se tourne vers elles et c'est là qu'elles virent son visage qui affichait l'extase._

 _Jellal (enfant): Non la liberté ne nous sera acquise que lorsque nous auront fait revivre Zeleph!_

 _Elle fut surpris alors que les autres prisonniers enfin libre fouillent des caisses pour trouver de la nourriture, sur un bateau Shô observe la Tour du Paradis sourpirant._

 _Shô (enfant): Frangines..._

 _Dans la cale Wally trouve un vieux projecteur avec Millianna._

 _Wally (enfant): Houa c'est un vieux projecteur on peut voir des tonnes de films avec ça!_

 _Millianna (enfant): C'est quoi un film?_

 _Wally (enfant): C'est une histoire qui est joué par de vrais acteurs._

 _Il prend une cassette trouvé dans une caisse et le met dans le projecteur et diffuse l'image d'un film._

 _Wally (enfant): Youhou sa marche!_

 _Ils virent sur la bande un homme qui venait de tirer sur un autre au sol._

 _Homme: Dommage Tony Joe le jour où tu m'as rencontrer ton destin était scellé._

 _Wally (enfant): Trop génial!_

 _Millianna (enfant): Il a le visage tout carré!_

 _Dans la Tour du Paradis Erza et Nala recule devant Jellal plus menaçant que jamais._

 _Nala (enfant): Zeleph!?_

 _Jellal (enfant): Venez ensemble nous pourrons protéger ce monde en réveillant Zeleph! Tous ce qu'on doit faire c'est terminer sa construction!_

 _Erza (enfant): Mais Jellal tu ne peux pas leurs faire ça! Ils ont été prisonniers dans la Tour du Paradis et toi tu veux faire comme eux! De plus ils sont déjà installé dans les bateaux ils n'attendent plus que nous pour partir!_

 _Jellal furieux observent les deux filles._

 _Jellal (enfant): Vous voulez partir et bien soit!_

 _Il déploie alors sa magie emprisonnant les filles dans une aura qui les fond s'élever au-dessus du sol avant d'être projeter dans les galeries._

 _Jellal (enfant): Vous êtes libre de vous en allez mais je vous conseil de ne parlez de ça à personne, si le gouvernement apprenait l'existance de cette Tour vous aurez alors plusieurs morts sur la conscience!_

 _Il rapproche les deux filles de lui._

 _Jellal (enfant): Je tuerais tes amis en commençant par Shô!_

 _Elles furent choqué alors que Jellal les propulse au sol violemment._

 _Jellal (enfant): MAINTENANT PARTEZ ET NE REMETTEZ PLUS LES PIEDS ICI!_

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Les amis d'Erza sont encore choqué d'entendre son récit.

Grey: La vache tu parles d'un cauchemars...

Aline: Je comprends pas pourquoi t'avoir emmener ici si il ne voulait plus de toi?

Erza: Aucune idée mais Shô à parlez d'un sacrifice qui leur permettrait de lancer ce sort.

Erza se retourne bouleversé elle pleure de son œil gauche.

Erza: Vous savez tous...je dois maintenant combattre Jellal...

Elle sent alors une main se poser sur son épaule sa sœur l'observe comme ses amis.

Nala: On Erza...on affrontera Jellal!

Grey: C'est vrai...on est une famille Erza! Si un de nos membres souffre on souffre avec. Et si il se bat on se bat avec!

Erza eu un large sourire sur son visage.

Erza: Merci...merci...

Voix: Je suis si heureux de vous revoir!

Ils virent alors apparaître Simon devant eux Grey et Jubia se mettent en position de combat.

Erza: Simon!

Grey: Erza recule!

Nala: Sa ira...c'est un ami...n'est-ce pas?

Simon confirme puis il partage une étreinte avec ses deux amies.

Simon: Vous m'avez tellement manqué...

Nala: Toi aussi Simon.

Grey: Attend je capte plus là...t'es pas avec Jellal?

Simon: Non je ne l'ait jamais été le jour où Erza et Nala ont disparut, Jellal nous a dit que vous nous avez trahis et que vous êtes parties seules.

Elles furent surprise d'entendre la révélation de Simon.

Erza: C'est faux!

Simon: Je sais j'étais convaincue qu'il cachait quelque chose...

Voix: C'est pas vrai!

Ils tournent le regard vers Shô accoudé contre l'encadrement de la porte choqué d'avoir entendue la vérité sortir depuis toutes ses années.

Shô: Non c'est faux...Simon tu nous as...

Simon: Shô réfléchit penses-tu vraiment qu'Erza et Nala nous auraient laissé tomber après c'être battue? Penses-tu qu'elles auraient trahit Papy Rob?

Shô ne sait plus quoi pensez toute sa vie il l'a vécu ici dans cette enfer, il s'agenouille et hurle de colère.

Shô: Toute ma vie...j'ai pensé que la liberté était ici ! Toute ma famille a était massacrées dans la rafle de mon village!

Il sentit une main sur son dos et vit ses deux "sœurs" l'observant.

Erza: Nous sommes là Shô...on ne te laisseras pas tomber...jamais.

Shô eu alors des larmes au coins de yeux et pleure contre elles alors que les Chasseur de Dragon se lèvent et craque leurs doigts.

Natsu: OK si j'ai capté on trouve ce Jellal on lui casse la figure!

Yuden: Ensuite on démolie cette endroit pièce par pièce!

Kai: J'aime ce plans! Comme ça plus personne ne pourras être prisonniers ici!

Ils observent les Chasseurs de Dragons un sourire aux lèvres alors que l'ombre une autre personne avait entendue la discussion et eu un sourire au lèvre avant de s'enfoncer dans l'ombre.

?: Excellent une raison pour me débarrasser de l'homme cube et la femme chat!

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce chapitre très long en espérant que l'histoire d'Erza et Nala vous a plut, dites moi vos impressions concernant les ajustements sur l'organisation des rafles et de la Tour du Paradis. Sinon je vous retrouve dans le prochains chapitre où la guerre entre Fairy Tail et les Trinity Ravens va débuter alors que Natsu et Yuden partent secourir les amis d'Erza et Nala dans le prochain chapitre "La Fosse".**


	37. Chapitre 37: La Fosse

**Suite de l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis cette fois Yuden et Natsu vont secourir Chibi et Happy ainsi que les amis d'Erza tomber dans le piège de l'infâme Bagamon.**

* * *

Chapitre 37: La Fosse.

Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient toujours dans la salle à manger de la Tour du Paradis prêts à en découdre avec Jellal.

Shô: J'y pense on doit aller informer Millianna et Wally!

Yuden repense alors à Millianna la jeune femme folle des chats elle avait été gentille avec Chibi lord de leurs rencontre.

Yuden: On s'en charge avec Natsu elle a peut être Chibi et Happy!

Natsu: J'espère qu'ils vont biens.

Simon: Aucun risque Millianna ne ferait jamais de mal à un chat ni à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Yuden: Je sais...allez viens Natsu!

Ils partent à toute vitesse dans un couloirs sous les yeux de leurs amis.

Simon: Attendez je ne vous ait pas encore dit où est sa...

Nala: Inutile Simon ces deux-là ont un odorat plus développé que les autres, ils les trouveront.

Grey: Hé attends tu peux pas contacter tes potes par télépathie pour leurs donner rendez-vous dans la chambre de cette Millianna.

Simon: Si excellente idée.

Aline: Hé bien Grey je vois qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir.

Grey: Hé oh c'est pas drôle!

Du côté de Jellal celui-ci avait vue et sentit la trahison de Simon, il eu un léger rire qui interpelle son conseiller au long cheveux.

Conseiller: Seigneur Jellal?

Jellal: Il semble que Simon et Shô nous ait trahit...heureusement j'ai un pion qui risque de réserver des surprise aux deux autres!

Happy et Chibi sont toujours dans la chambre de Millianna alors que Chibi est assis sur le lit à tenir la peluche que Yuden lui as gagné au casino.

Happy: Chibi on doit trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici!

Chibi: D'accord mais tu oublies ce qu'à dit Millianna...

Happy: Et alors elle nous a kidnapper elle est notre ennemie!

Chibi: Non parce que j'ai vue ce que ce Bagamon pouvait faire et ce qu'il était capable, il nous aurait tué sans hésiter.

Happy observe Chibi inquiets alors que la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Millianna et Wally de retour dans leurs chambres.

Millianna: Tu es sûre de toi?

Happy: A qui elle parle?

Millianna: OK on les attends Simon.

Puis ils baissent le regards sous les yeux des deux exceeds.

Millianna: Je n'arrive pas à y croire...Jellal comment a-t-il put faire ça à Erza et Nala!

Wally: Aucune idée...

Chibi: Millianna?

Millianna vit les exceeds et s'approche d'eux elle sourit à Chibi.

Millianna: C'était Simon il semble que vos amis soit ici.

Chibi eu un large sourire sur son visage et saute de joie.

Chibi: Tu entends Happy! Yuden et Natsu sont ici!

Happy: C'est génial!

Wally: Dis donc vous avez l'air d'avoir confiance en eux.

Happy: Oui parce qu'avec eux on est sûre que tous va s'arranger!

Voix: Ou au contraire...

Ils virent entrer dans la pièce avec un sourire sadique et jouant avec sa moustache Bagamon, dans toute la pièce les objets se mettent à flotter dans les airs.

Happy: Il se passe quoi?

Bagamon: Tout risque d'empirer pour vous!

Il envoi deux objets frapper de pleins fouet Happy et Chibi qui tombent tous les deux inconscient sur le sol, la peluche de Chibi tombant elle aussi sur le sol.

Millianna: Nya Chibi! Happy!

Wally: Bagamon!

Bagamon: Il est temps que je me débarrasse de vous avant que vous n'ayez l'idée de trahir sire Jellal!

Millianna furieuse prépare son liens.

Millianna: Sale ordure!

Elle envoi sur Bagamon qui rassemble tous les objets devant lui bloquant son assaut, Millianna fut surprise alors que Bagamon créer une fenêtre en déplaçant certains objets et sourit.

Bagamon: Oui?

Wally créer son arme.

Wally: Prend ça!

Il tire mais son tir percute les objets l'un d'eux frappe de pleins fouet Wally qui tombe au sol.

Millianna: Wally!

Bagamon: Bonne nuit mon chaton!

Il envoi alors un objets sur la femme chat qui se le prends sur la figure ouvrant sa lèvre un peut de son sang asperge le pelage blancs de la peluche.

Millianna: Nya..

Elle tombe au sol assommé comme Wally et les deux exceeds, Bagamon lui eu un sourire sadique en voyant ses victimes.

Bagamon: Excellent vous serez mes appâts pour ses Chasseur de Dragons! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Simon et les autres sont quand à eux à l'extérieur le mage s'arrête ne percevant plus de réponse de Millianna.

Simon: Millianna! Wally! Vous me recevez!?

Erza: Simon?

Simon: Je ne reçoit plus aucun signal ni de Millianna, ni de Wally! Il a dût leur arriver quelque chose!

Grey: Aucun problème Natsu et Yuden son en route!

Aline: Et avec c'est deux là peut importe qui s'en prends à tes amis mais il fera pas long feu!

Shô: On en doute pas mais espérons que Bagamon n'est rien avoir là-dedans!

Les deux Chasseur de Dragons continuent de courir dans le couloirs menant à la chambre de Millianna.

Yuden: C'est plus très loin on y arrive!

Ils virent alors la porte de la chambre ouverte plus loin ils y entrent et découvrent la décoration principalement félin de l'endroit.

Natsu: Houa...dis voir elle a l'air d'adorer les chats la copine d'Erza!

Yuden fouille les lieux et vit la pièce parfaitement ranger il sent les différentes odeurs dans la pièce, il finit par identifier l'odeur de Millianna, Happy et Chibi ainsi que deux autres odeurs une qui ne connaissaient pas mais l'autre lui été familière!

Yuden: Ils étaient là je le sens en plus d'une odeur que j'ai déjà...Natsu?

Il se retourne pour voir son frère portant un énorme casque à l'apparence de chat vert avec des rayures noire.

Natsu: T'as vue ce que j'ai trouvé c'est super cool ce machin!

Yuden éclate de rire en voyant la tête de son frère.

Yuden: Oh garde le quelque part on montrera ça au vieux et à Erza...enfin c'est pas le plus important ils étaient là y'a pas longtemps!

 _Voix : Allô Natsu, Yuden vous me recevez!?_

Ils entendent alors la voix de Simon provenant de leurs tête.

Natsu: Simon c'est toi!

Simon entendit la voix légèrement ettouffée de Natsu par la fausse tête de chat sur sa tête.

Simon: Natsu sa vas t'as la voix un peut bizarre?

Yuden: C'est rien juste un chapeau qu'il a trouvé.

Les autres sont surpris d'entendre cette réponse.

Simon: Quoi? Enfin bref vous êtes avec eux?

Yuden: Non on est arrivée mais y'a per...

Il remarque alors au sol un peluche qu'il reconnaît il la prends c'était celle qu'il a gagné pour Chibi, il remarque alors les traces rouge sur la fourrure il touche et sens alors l'odeur du sang. Le siens ne fit qu'un tour en se rendant compte avec horreur que Chibi ou Happy sont peut-être blessé.

Simon: Yuden?

Yuden: Natsu...ils ont été enlevé!

Natsu fut surpris il tente d'enlever la fausse tête coincé sur sa tête.

Natsu: J'arrive pas...à l'enlever...

Simon qui avait entendu s'arrête brusquement.

Erza: Simon?

Simon: Millianna et Wally ce sont fait enlever avec vos amis !

Ils furent choqué quand viens s'incruster dans la conversation une voix qui résonne dans toutes la Tour du Paradis.

 _Voix: Vous cherchez vos amis Chasseur de Dragon!_

Cette voix presque tous le monde la reconnaît.

Kai: Hé attends cette voix il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu...

Erza: Bagamon!

Jellal souriait en entendent la voix de Bagamon.

Jellal: Bagamon? Que manigance t-il?

Yuden et Natsu sont attentifs à ce que raconte.

 _Bagamon: Sachez que la femme chat et son ami cubique sont ici avec les deux minou!_

Bagamon se trouvait devant un énorme trous en pleins cœur de la Tour, ses prisonniers sont enchaîner par les poignées sauf les deux exceeds enroulée par une corde les empêchant de pouvoir déployer leurs ailes. Les deux Chasseur de Dragons furieux sont entourée de feu.

Yuden: Sale ordure.

Bagamon: Si vous les voulez dépêchez-vous de me rejoindre sinon ils tomberont dans la Fosse!

Simon, Shô, Erza et Nala sont choqué par les paroles ils sont immobile le regards tordu par la peur.

Erza: La...la Fosse!

Simon: Non...on l'a condamné...quand on repris les rennes on l'a...

Bagamon: Sachez que j'ai rouvert l'endroit et que les bêtes se terrant en bas ont très faim!

Sans réfléchit les deux Chasseur de Dragon foncent à vive allure en directions de la Fosse, les autres mages eux sont furieux.

Grey: La Fosse? C'est quoi ce truc encore?

Kai: Sûrement un coup de bluff!

Erza: Non...pas du tout.

Ils observent Erza serrant les poings.

Erza: C'est l'endroit du châtiment suprême...les prisonniers qui tentait de s'évader soit état emmené chez le Superviseur...où bien ils étaient envoyée dans la Fosse!

Shô ressert ses bras autour de lui mort de peur.

Shô: Cet endroit...c'est pire que l'Enfer...c'est un supplice...on nous forçait à voir les prisonniers se faire dévorer par les bêtes de la Fosse!

Simon: J'ai personnellement veiller à condamner l'endroit...mais maintenant Bagamon va envoyer nos amis nourrir le monstre qui n'ont pas mangé depuis plusieurs années!

Grey: Vous rigolez!

Jubia: Comment des monstres peuvent ils survivre tant d'années sans se nourrir?

Nala: C'est simple...en se dévorant entre elles...ce qui les rendent encore plus féroce.

Aline: Sa ira Natsu et Yuden s'en charge à eux deux ils devraient pouvoir ce charger de ce type!

Les deux Chasseur de Dragon courent dans les couloirs en directions de la fameuse Fosse.

Simon: Au contraire Bagamon est quelqu'un à ne pas prendre à la légère...il utilise la télékinésie il peut manipuler n'importe quel objets avec sa pensée!

Erza: Il a à son actifs plus d'une centaine de meurtres!

Lucy: Quoi? Ce type est vraiment dangereux alors !

Simon: Tu peux le dire sans compter que récemment son frère c'est fait arrêter par le Conseil à cause d'une guilde.

Ils furent surpris d'entendre cela, les mages de Fairy Tail eux observent Simon.

Grey: Attends son frère?

Simon: Oui de ce que je sais la guilde qui l'a arrêter s'appelle Fairy Tail!

Ils furent choqué d'entendre Simon et très vite la peur s'installe dans l'esprit des mages de Fairy Tail, Aline eu un frisson lui parcourant le dos.

Aline: Ce mage...vous savez comment il s'appelle?

Shô: Non pas vraiment mais il faisait partit d'une guilde noir...je crois qu'elle s'appelait...

Shô réfléchit alors que Simon répondit à la question.

Simon: Eisenwald. Elle s'appelait Eisenwald!

A ce moment l'ambiance se fit lourde Aline tremble elle ne connaissait qu'une personne correspondant à la description, elle se mit à genoux terrifiée Kai et Jubia eux aussi était inquiets.

Jubia: Alors les Salamandres vont avoir du soucis...

Aline: Pire que ça...si Bagamon est bien son frère alors Millianna et Wally sont en danger!

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons continue de courir vers Bagamon celui-ci souriant jouant avec sa moustache ses prisonniers reprennent leurs esprits et virent la position dans laquelle ils sont Millianna émit un petit cris de terreur en voyant le vide qu'elle reconnaît entre mille Wally lui tremble en voyant l'endroit.

Wally: Oh non...

Chibi et Happy eux tentent de se débattre.

Chibi: C'est quoi ce truc!

Happy: J'arrive à bouger!

Bagamon: Ah enfin réveiller!

Millianna vit Bagamon se tenant fièrement prêts de la Fosse.

Millianna: Bagamon! Libère-nous!

Bagamon eu un sourire sadique.

Bagamon: Bien puisque tu le demande.

Millianna comprit alors que si il la libérait elle tombait dans la Fosse.

Millianna: NON NYA FAIT PAS CA!

Bagamon: Enfin il faut savoir ce que tu vas ma minette mais dans peux de temps, les Chasseurs de Dragons vont arrivées et tomber dans mon piège!

Chibi: Tu verras Yuden et Natsu vont te casser la figure!

Bagamon: Vraiment pourtant crois moi je ne me laisserais pas avoir comme mon frère par ton maître!

Chibi fut surpris et reconnut alors le même air il l'avait déjà vue à la Gare d'Oshibana.

Chibi: Oh non...tu n'es pas...

Bagamon sourit en voyant que l'exceed avait comprit.

Bagamon: Et si mon chaton...

Happy: Chibi?

Bagamon: Ton ami à comprit alors il va t'expliquer les souffrances que je réserve à ces deux lézard!

Happy se tourne vers son ami mort de peur.

Happy: Chibi de quoi il parle?

Chibi: Happy...ce type...son frère était à Einsewald!

Happy se mit alors à paniquer en repensent au mage d'Eisenwald qui avait donné du fil à retordre à Aline, il vit Bagamon souriant.

Bagamon: Ton ami va payer pour avoir envoyer mon chers petit frère en prison! D'ailleurs les voilà qui arrive...

Ils entendent les bruits de pas alors que Jellal avait entendu toute la conversation.

Jellal: Bagamon espérons que tu m'offres un spectacles inoubliable.

De son côté Bagamon voit arrivée Yuden la colère se lisant sur son visage.

Bagamon: Chasseur de Dragon je suis heureux de vous...

Il s'arrête en voyant Natsu portant toujours sa fausse tête Millianna et les autres sont heureux mais surpris de les voir.

Happy: Natsu! Yuden!

Bagamon observe Natsu et sa fausse tête.

Bagamon: Qu'est-ce que...

Natsu: J'arrive pas à l'enlever ce machin!

Yuden le vit et tire sur la fausse tête pour tenter de l'enlever Bagamon est les autres sont blasé en voyant la scène.

Yuden: Sa marche pas ce trucs est coincé! Essaye de le carboniser!

Natsu: Bonne idée...Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Il crache des flamme faisant partir en cendre sa fausse tête.

Natsu: Ouais enfin je suis libre!

Bagamon murmure à lui même furieux de voir les deux mages se moqué de sa présence et l'ignorer.

Bagamon: Bande de sale morveux! Savez-vous qui je suis!

Yuden l'observe le regard remplie de haine à son encontre.

Yuden: Ouais je sais qui t'es. T'es le frangin de l'autre cinglé d'Einsenwald que j'ai pulvériser!

Natsu: Chainsaw!

Bagamon sourit en frottant sa moustache.

Bagamon: Oh je vois que vous savez bien sa m'évitera de perdre mon temps à me présenter! Et plus de temps gagner pour voir vos chers amis se faire dévorer par les monstres de la Fosse!

Natsu craque son poings se préparant à attaquer.

Natsu: Fait gaffe à toi si tu fais du mal à Happy sinon sa vas barder!

Bagamon sourit Natsu fonce le premier mais Bagamo utilise sa magie et soulève des rochers qui fait léviter autour de lui l'un d'eux fonce sur Natsu qui l'évite rapidement.

Natsu: C'est quoi ce truc!

Bagamon: Pauvre inconscient je suis le plus puissant maître de la télékinésie de Fiore! La preuve!

Il projette les rochers sur les deux Chasseur de Dragons qui préfère éviter ses projectiles, les prisonniers voyaient Natsu et Yuden se prendre des rochers et se faire projeter au sol.

Millianna: Yuden! Natsu!

Wally: Vous allez bien?

Yuden se relève se tenant le ventre.

Yuden: Sa ira...ce type est plus puissant que sa tête laisse paraître!

Bagamon fut outré par la remarque.

Bagamon: Comment? Comment oses-tu insulter ma beauté physique!

Yuden: Sa se voit que toi et ton frangin vous vous ressemblez de vrais face de rats à eux tous seuls!

Bagamon furieux déploie sa magie sur Yuden mais il esquive rapidement l'onde de choc qui fracture le sol où se trouvait Yuden. Erza et les autres arrivent à ce moment et virent Bagamon avec Natsu et Yuden ainsi que les prisonniers.

Erza: Millianna! Wally!

Bagamon utilise sa magie et bloque le chemin aux nouveaux arrivants.

Bagamon: Petit impertinent je vais t'apprendre à m'insulter pour la peine c'est tes amis qui vont souffrir!

Il claque des doigts et les prisonniers de Bagamon chute dans la Fosse et disparaissent dans l'obscurité sous l'œil des deux Chasseur de Dragon et des mages choqué.

Natsu: HAPPY!

Erza: MILLIANNA! WALLY!

Yuden furieux court vers Bagamon qui se prépare à le recevoir mais le Chasseur de Dragon l'évite et coure en direction de la Fosse sous l'oeil des autres.

Nala: YUDEN!

Yuden: Natsu charge toi de lui je vais les secourir!

Natsu: Reçu!

Il enflamme son poing qu'il présent à Bagamon alors qu'il vit Yuden sauter à son tour dans la Fosse, il observe Natsu avec un large sourire sur son visage. Erza et Nala observent quand à eux la Fosse, Shô se met à genoux alors que Simon à les yeux clos.

Shô: Millianna...Wally...c'est finie...

Lucy: NON!

Ils observent Lucy confiante.

Lucy: Il faut croire en lui il va les sauver! C'est Yuden!

Grey: Elle a raison...ne perdons pas espoirs.

Ils observent alors la fameuse Fosse d'où personne ne ressortaient vivant au fond les prisonniers gisent inconscient sur le sol, Chibi est évanouie mais finie par se réveiller et vit alors l'endroit sombre le sol jonché d'ossements la plus part humains l'odeur pestilentielle. Il vit Millianna plus loin avec Wally et Happy.

Chibi: Millianna...Wally...Happy!

Puis il vit atterrir Yuden celui-ci observe son ami la joie gagne rapidement l'exceed soulagée.

Chibi: YUDEN!

Yuden: CHIBI!

Il prend son ami dans ses bras soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé Chibi pleure contre l'épaule de Yuden caressant sa tête.

Yuden: Je suis si content que t'aille bien...

Chibi: Yuden...j'ai cru qu'il t'es arrivé malheurs.

Yuden sourit et rejoins Wally et le détache le dandy se réveille et le vit.

Wally: Yuden...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là...

Yuden: C'est simple je suis venu vous secourir. Sa vas?

Wally: Ouais...Millianna! Où est Millianna?

Yuden rejoins rapidement Millianna qui ouvre ses yeux se tenant la tête.

Millianna: Nya...ou est-ce que je suis...

Elle ouvre ses yeux et vit Yuden en face d'elle elle se mit à sourire.

Millianna: Yuden...tu es là.

Soudain elle se rappela leurs rencontre et la capture de Chibi le Chasseur de Dragon vit la mine désolée de Millianna.

Millianna: Yuden...je...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'un grognement la tire de son états, ils scrutent l'obscurité de la Fosse et virent des yeux jaunes parcourant cette nappe noire.

Wally: Oh non...ils sont encore vivant...

Millianna se met à trembler Yuden lui aussi sentit la baisse de température s'étant installer autour d'eux, ce changement d'atmosphère la rend plus pesante les anciens prisonniers savent que l'heure du trépas est arrivé mais Yuden se relève et scrute les créatures dans l'ombre. L'une d'elle se jette sur eux ils purent voir la créature son corps maigre signe de son appétit féroce, mais aussi son apparence plus qu'étrange et qui expliquerait le froid ambiant son corps était couvert de pics gelée. D'un coup de poings Yuden renvoi le monstre dans l'ombre surprenant les amis d'Erza.

Yuden: OK là je vais m'enflammer!

En haut Natsu continue d'éviter les rochers de Bagamon envoi sur lui il recule et inspire un grand coup.

Natsu: Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Il crache une gerbe de flamme qui percute Bagamon faisant sauter de joie Lucy et Aline.

Lucy: Bien joué Natsu!

Kai: Pas si coriace ce type.

Erza, Nala, Shô et Simon reste calme alors que Natsu vit une sorte de bouclier fait de pierre protéger Bagamon.

Natsu: Hé c'est de la triche!

Bagamon: Non c'est la télékinésie tu veux voir autre chose d'amusant!

Il utilise sa télékinési et taille la roche pour la transformer en un shuriken aux bord tranchant.

Grey: C'est pas vrai je rêve!

Jubia: On dirait qu'il peut aussi sculpté les objets qu'il anime!

Bagamon: Exactement j'ai un penchant pour les choses coupante et qui peuvent faire mal comme mon petit frère...tu veux essayer!

Il l'envoi sur Natsu qui l'esquive de justesse mais la création de Bagamon à fissuré le sol.

Natsu: La vache j'ai faillit me faire couper en deux...

Bagamon: Soit déjà heureux que tu sois coupé en deux que dévorer par le créature de la Fosse.

Natsu repense à Yuden au fond de la Fosse avec Happy et Chibi. Justement au fond Yuden continue de repousser les créatures tentant d'approcher, Millianna et Wally observait les monstres reculer devant Yuden.

Yuden: Happy! Chibi! Vous devez conduire Millianna et Wally en sécurité!

Ils furent choqué de la demande de Yuden alors que les monstres sortent de l'obscurité en groupe.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il crache une gerbe de flamme les faisant reculer.

Chibi: Quoi mais toi?

Yuden: Je m'occupe de ces trucs vous devez vous dépêchez!

Wally: Tu peux marcher Millianna?

Millianna essaye de se lever mais elle hurle de douleur et tombe au sol sous les yeux de Yuden et Wally.

Yuden: MILLIANNA!

Chibi s'approche et vit alors une blessure au niveau de sa jambe celle-ci était ouverte et du sang se répand sur le sol, ils furent horrifiée de voir cette blessure.

Wally: Millianna!

Chibi: Qui t'as fais ça?

Millianna: C'est Bagamon...il...

Un monstre en sentant son sang s'approche à toute vitesse vers elle, Millianna hurle en le voyant s'approcher alors que Chibi et Happy font barrage le monstre se prit un puissant uppercut dans la mâchoire par Yuden fou de rage. Un lourd "CRACK" fut entendu et la créature tombe au sol inerte du sang sortant de sa bouche et se répendant sur le sol, les autres monstre mort de faim commence à dévorer le corps inerte. Millianna vit Yuden s'agenouiller il déchire un morceau de gilet et en fit une fine bande.

Yuden: Attention sa risque de faire mal. Tu peux serrer mon épaule si t'as trop mal.

Millianna: D'accord...

Il enroule la bande autour de la blessure Millianna sentit la douleurs et sert l'épaule de Yuden puis il serra très fort.

Millianna: NYA!

Elle enfonce ses ongles dans la chair de Yuden la douleur étant trop intense, elle retirent sa mains alors qu'elle fut gênée.

Millianna: Pardon...

Yuden: Y'a pas de mal...Chibi je veux que tu sortes de là avec elle.

Chibi: Mais toi Yuden?

Yuden observe les monstres continuer de manger la chair de leurs camarade au sol.

Yuden: Je vous fait gagner du temps.

Millianna: Attends Yuden je voulais que...

Il lui donne alors la peluche qu'il a gagner pour Chibi, Millianna vit celle-ci légèrement tâchée de sang elle lance un regards inquiets à Yuden.

Yuden: T'en fais pas je sais.

Wally: Tu peux pas rester ici c'est trop dangereux!

Yuden sourit et tourne son regards vers les monstres.

Yuden: Justement je suis un mage de Fairy Tail et le danger j'aime ça!

Chibi et Happy se regardent ils portent alors les deux anciens esclaves et se mettent à voler, ils virent Yuden craquer son cou prêts à en découdre avec les monstres finissant leurs festins.

Yuden: Allez partez!

Les deux exceeds s'envolent avec comme dernière vision Yuden donnant un coup de poings à un autre monstre sautant sur lui, Millianna eu des larmes aux coins des yeux comme Chibi et Happy.

Wally: C'est un vrai dandy...

Natsu esquive une nouvelle fous le shuriken géant de Bagamon qui entaille légèrement son bras, il observe le mage faisant flotter son instrument autour de lui.

Bagamon: Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi...

Voix: NATSU!

Natsu vit alors de la fosse sortir Happy et Chibi portant chacun Wally et Millianna, la joie gagne les amis de ces deux derniers soulagée de les voirs vivant.

Shô: MILLIANNA! WALLY!

Les deux exceeds rejoignent Erza et Nala et déposent les deux amis sous les yeux horrifiée de Bagamon.

Bagamon: Comment!

Erza et Nala prennent Millianna dans leurs bras.

Erza: Millianna, Wally vous allez bien...

Elle vit alors la blessure de Millianna bandé puis la vie pleurer, Wally lui baisse le regard et enlève ses lunettes noires les mages sont surpris et craignent la suite.

Lucy: Où est Yuden?

Chibi et Happy se mettent à pleurer.

Chibi: Il est resté...il est resté en bas...

Erza et Nala son horrifiée Yuden est encore dans la Fosse seul il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Wally: Il nous a sauvé...

Millianna: C'es injuste...

Bagamon lui rit en entendent ça.

Bagamon: Bien au moins l'un des vôtres va périr dans la Fosse et...

Natsu: Dis pas ça!

Ils virent alors Natsu furieux ses yeux n'affichant que de la haine.

Natsu: Mon frère ne se laisse pas faire facilement alors c'est pas tes monstres qui vont l'impressionner! La seule personne qui va crever ici c'est toi!

Bagamon envoi son arme sur Natsu l'esquivant rapidement et armant son poings enflammé.

Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe l'arme de Bagamon qui explose au contacte du poing de Natsu lui arrachant une mine déconfite.

Bagamon: COMMENT NON!

Natsu: JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER!

Kai lui à la réaction de tous enjambe le balcon et saute dans la Fosse sous les yeux de ses camarades.

Aline: KAI!

Kai disparaît dans le noir sous les yeux de Bagamon.

Bagamon: Lui aussi veux se suicider!

Chibi observe Happy et les deux approuvent et s'envole pour rejoindre le fond de la Fosse où Yuden continue de lutter, les créature ont quand même réussie à le griffer sur son torse était une blessure ensanglanté des griffes des monstres. Un groupe s'avance vers lui mais il charge ses flamme dans son poing.

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe et projette son flamme carbonisant les monstres et brisant la mâchoires d'un qu'il frappe de plein fouet, dans son dos une créature se jette sur lui il le vit trop tard mais un trident fait d'eau transperce la créature à quelque centimètre du visage de Yuden. La créature empaler sur le sol gémit quelques seconde avant de s'éteindre le mage de Fairy Tail vit l'ancien mage des Phantom Lord souriant.

Kai: Dis voir si on va devoir bosser ensemble faudra que tu restes sur tes gardes la Salamandre albinos.

Yuden sourit à son camarade alors que les deux exceeds arrivent.

Chibi: Viens Yuden on s'en va !

Yuden: OK pas de soucie.

Happy saisit Kai et Chibi Yuden, les quatre quittent la Fosse remplie des monstres hurlant. A la surface Natsu prenait l'avantage sur Bagamon qui refusait de se laisser faire, il rassemble la pierre et créer par Télékinésie d'autres shuriken.

Lucy: C'est pas vrai il en a créer d'autres!

Jubia: Sa façon d'utiliser sa magie est impressionnante Jubia l'avoue.

Bagamon: Maintenant c'est finit mage de Fairy Tail!

Il les lance sur le mage qui reste calme.

Lucy: NATSU!

Avant que les shurikens n'atteignent Natsu ils se font tous carboniser par le frère de celui-ci volant dans les airs avec Chibi, Natsu lance un sourire à son frère le saluant.

Bagamon: IMPOSSIBLE!

Les autres mages sont surpris de revoir Yuden blessé mais vivant de la Fosse.

Wally: Dites-moi que je rêve...

Shô: Il est sortit vivant de la Fosse!

Millianna eu des larmes dans le coins de yeux en le voyant alors que les mages de Fairy Tail souriait.

Bagamon: Comment il a put...

Natsu: Comment c'est simple...

Bagamon tourne son attention vers Natsu souriant son poing entourée de feu.

Natsu: C'est mon frangin!

Yuden rejoins Natsu souriant les deux observant Bagamon désemparer.

Yuden: Et on est tous les deux des mages de Fairy Tail!

Les deux rassemblent leurs flammes mais Bagamon se créer une muraille avec sa télékinésie.

Bagamon: Vous pouvez toujours essayer...

Sans crier garde ses jambes furent entourée par un liens ressemblant à une pattes de chat, il vit Millianna debout son liens le ligotant fermement.

Millianna: Tu t'en tira pas comme ça!

Son liens annule alors sa magie et sa protections tombe en morceau laissant un voix à Natsu qui sourit, il se propulse à l'aide de ses jambes son poings chargé de flamme.

Natsu: Va dans ta Fosse si tu l'aimes tant que ça!

Il frappe de pleins fouet Bagamon qui chute alors vers la Fosse Millianna laisse tomber son liens toujours nouées aux jambes de Bagamon qui chute dans la Fosse dans un hurlement, ils rejoignent les bord de la celle-ci où au fond Bagamon atterrit au sol violemment.

Bagamon: La bande de sale morveux...je...ne me laisserais pas...

Il entends alors des grognements qui lui donna des sueurs froides il vit alors approcher les monstres de la Fosse, furieux il observe les monstres avec mépris.

Bagamon: Et vous incapable de tuer un Chasseur de Dragons!

Les monstres s'approchent de Bagamon.

Bagamon: Sale créature je vais vous apprendre à vouloir me manger!

Il tends sa main vers les ossements qui ne bouge pas l'horreur frappe alors Bagamon il observe ses jambes toujours liées par le liens de Millianna, la conclusion vient vite à lui il est seul devant ses monstres et sans magie ni chance de s'enfuir les monstre en question voyant le mage incapable de se défendre s'avance plus rapidement.

Bagamon: Non...non...NON!

Le premiers attaque et mord le bras du mage lui arrachant un cris strident les autres attaque alors Bagamon piéger qui hurle de douleurs, les crocs s'enfoncent dans sa chaire.

Bagamon: NON...NON! JE SUIS BAGAMON LE GRAND BAGAMO...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A cet instant l'un des monstres lui mord le visage et lui arrache le lèvres, il fut rapidement démembrer par les créature qui mutilait son corps férocement. Puis attaque ses tripes à la surface ils entendaient les cris d'agonie de Bagamon qui disparut dans les entrailles de la Tour du paradis.

* * *

 **Voilà qui conclut ce chapitre avec la mort de Bagamon le prochain sera centré sur le début de l'affrontement entre Fairy Tail et les Trinity Ravens avec une nouvelle tête. Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le Jeu du Paradis". Merci d'avoir lue et à la prochaine n'oubliez pas laissez des review sa me fait plaisir de lire vos messages! ^^**


	38. Chapitre 38: Le Jeu du Paradis

**Suite de l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis avec Bagamon mort les mages de Fairy Tail vont devoir s'occuper des Trinity Ravens pour en finir avec Jellal alors que l'Etherion menace d'être utilisée.**

* * *

Chapitre 38: Le Jeux du Paradis.

Dans la salle du Conseil ceux-ci sont toujours en pleine discutions sur l'utilisation de l'Etherion.

Ork: Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser l'Etherion cela entraînerait des effets secondaires auquel on ne pourrait pas s'attendre !

Jycrain: Dans ce cas je propose de procéder à un vote sur l'utilisation de l'Etherion!

Michello: C'est une bonne idée c'est plus démocratique...

Ultear: Dans ce cas je vote pour!

Ils furent surpris de la décision d'Ultear.

Ork: Ultear!

Ultear: Maître Ork si Jycrain à raison alors on peut s'attendre à ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du soleil!

Reiji: Dans ce cas je vote aussi pour...

Belno: Reiji!

Reiji: Désolée Belno mais ils ont raisons on ignore les pouvoirs que pourrais engendré ce système R, sa pourrait être la fin de notre monde!

Jycrain: Plus que deux vote...

Jellal dans sa tour continue de sourire alors qu'il vit sur son échiquier la pièce représentant des pierre flottante tomber en morceaux.

Jellal: Il semble que ce chers Bagamon ne soit plus de notre monde...

Conseiller: Maître Jellal voulez vous qu'on envoi des hommes tenter de...

Jellal: Inutile...il sert désormais de nourriture aux Molosses.

Conseiller: Maître Jellal on ne peut plus se contenter de faire des stratégie nous devons agir!

Jellal observe alors son conseiller en souriant.

Jellal: Hé biens qu'attends-tu Vivaldus?

Le fameux Vivaldus observe Jellal les yeux plissés.

Vivaldus: Dois-je comprendre que j'ai votre accord maître Jellal?

Jellal: Bien sûre c'est à notre tour de jouez n'est-ce pas.

Jellal place alors d'autres pions en plus du siens représentant un roi, il place le pion d'une guitare électrique, celui d'une femme portant un kimono blancs et rouge avec les cheveux roses, un hiboux et enfin une pièce avec deux face une partie de la pièce représente un femme et l'autre un homme.

Jellal: Donc tu peux te lâcher.

Vivaldus déploie alors sa magie et son apparence change radicalement il prends alors l'apparence d'un véritable métalleux, son maquillage blancs et noir et ses tatouage. Sans oublier ses vêtements et le signe du rockeur qu'il fait avec ses mains tous chez lui avait changer.

Vivaldus: Rock'n roll!

Jellal observe alors les nouveaux arrivant une femme habillé d'une kimono armée d'un sabre avec des cheveux roses, un homme musclé équipé d'un jet-pack avec une tête de hiboux et enfin un autre caché dans l'ombre d'après sa silhouette il ressemblerait à une femme.

Jellal: Vous êtes l'unité d'élite d'une guilde d'assassin Vivaldus le Faucon.

Vivaldus: Avec moi c'est direct en Enfer en première classe !

Jellal: Ensuite le hiboux.

L'homme hiboux penche sa tête pour l'avoir à l'envers.

Homme hiboux: Hou hou!

Jellal: Ikaruga le chef de l'unité d'élite.

Ikaruga : Toute personne aussi mauvaise soit-elle à droit à une mort honorable.

Jellal se tourne vers l'individus caché dans l'obscurité.

Jellal: Et enfin toi...qu'on surnomme le Caméléon. Pourrais-tu me faire une démonstration de tes pouvoirs...

Le membres caché s'avance mais sa peaux et son corps commence à se transformer, une fois devant Jellal celui-ci vit le Caméléon avec l'apparence d'un ancien Chef de la Tour du Paradis, le plus gros il affichait le même sourire sadique.

Le Caméléon: Je suis a votre service maître.

Jellal: Excellent mais pourrais-tu changer d'apparence celle-ci réveille en moi de mauvais souvenirs.

Son apparence change à nouveau chaque trait du visage et des vêtements pour prendre l'apparence d'Erza Scarlett.

Le Caméléon : Et celle-ci maître?

Jellal: Excellent non seulement tu prends l'apparence mais aussi la voix.

Le Caméléon: Sa ne s'arrête pas là maître je peux aussi copier les pouvoirs de celui que j'imite!

Jellal: Bien dans ce cas nous devrions informé nos invitées que la partie va commencer!

Les mages restaient depuis un moment devant la Fosse entendent les derniers hurlements de douleurs de Bagamon.

Aline: Bon débarras.

Yuden: Ouais je te le fais pas dire ce type est aussi casse-pied que son frère.

Yuden se tourne vers les amis d'Erza, il vit Millianna souriante.

Millianna: Merci encore Yuden de nous avoir sortit de là.

Yuden: De rien j'allais pas laisser les amis de mes amis se faire dévorer par ses trucs!

Kai: Par contre c'est quoi ces choses j'ai jamais rien vue d'aussi dangereux de toute ma vie.

Simon: Ce sont les Molosses ils étaient les gardiens de la Tour du Paradis à l'époque du Superviseur, puis on leur a trouvé une autre fonction...celle de bourreau.

Wally s'approche de Yuden et se colle contre lui souriant.

Wally: Hé dis donc toi t'es un vrais dandy!

Yuden est surpris de l'apparence de Wally.

Yuden: Hé mais t'es tout carré!

Happy: Il s'en rend compte que maintenant...

Chibi: Sa c'est Yuden!

Erza: Bon pas de temps à perdre il faut retrouver Jellal!

 _Voix: Tu me cherches Erza?_

Ils entendirent la voix de Jellal résonnant dans toutes la Tour du Paradis.

Nala: Jellal!

Une aura entoure alors chaque membres.

Yuden: C'est quoi ce cirque!

Simon: C'est Jellal il va...

Puis ils disparaissent tous d'un coup ils apparaissent chacun dans une partie de la Tour du Paradis Millianna et Wally sont avec Natsu et Yuden ainsi que leurs deux Exceeds, Simon est avec Erza, Nala, Shô et Grey. Lucie et Jubia sont ensemble et enfin Kai et Aline sont eux aussi ensemble dans une autre partie de la Tour du Paradis.

Kai: C'était quoi ça? Une magie de téléportation?

Aline: J'en ai peur.

Yuden lui vit Millianna toujours blessée s'agenouillé.

Yuden: Hé Millianna tu vas bien?

Millianna: Sa vas...c'est juste ma blessure...

 _Voix: Soyez les bienvenues dans la Tour du Paradis! Je m'appelle Jellal et je suis le maître de ce lieu!_

Ils virent face à eux une grande statue ses yeux sont rouge et la voix sort de celle-ci, le groupe de Simon était dans un long couloir.

Erza: Jellal...

Shô tremble rien que d'entendre sa voix.

 _Jellal: Comme vous avez put le remarques vous êtes tous dans des pièces séparée les unes des autres par groupe, je vous propose alors de jouez à un petit jeux que j'ai modestement appeler le Jeu du Paradis!_

Ils sont surpris d'entendre Jellal parler d'un jeux ce qui rend Natsu furieux.

Natsu: Un jeux mais il est maboule ce type!

Wally: Non crois-moi il est très sérieux.

 _Jellal: Comme vous le savez je compte sacrifier Erza et Nala pour activer le Système R mais je vous propose une alternative je vais vous envoyez 4 mages les plus puissants et vous devrez essayez de les battre tous ce sera donc un jeux à 4 contre 11 autant dire que vous un sérieux avantage!_

Lucy: Un jeux où on doit affrontez d'autres mage?

Simon: Mais qui sa peux bien être?

Jubia: Jubia sent que c'est un piège!

 _Jellal: Bien entendu si vous parvenez à tous les battre vous aurez le privilège de m'affrontez et si vous remporter ce jeux je me rendrais sans conditions._

Grey: Donc le principe c'est de cassez la figure de ses potes? Sa marche je suis partant!

 _Jellal: Oh une dernière petite mise au point il se peut que nous soyons interrompue par le Conseil car d'après mes sources, il se peut qu'il rase cette endroit avec la magie satellite de l'Etherion!_

Tous les mages furent choqué d'entendre ça.

Happy: Quoi le Conseil va raser cet endroit!

Millianna: Mais...on est encore dedans!

Yuden sert les poings furieux alors que Jellal sourit légèrement.

Erza: Ils seraient prêts à utiliser l'Etherion!

Simon: Oui si le Système R venait à être activé le monde plongerait dans le chaos.

Erza baisse le regard triste et déçu du comportement de son ancien camarade.

Erza: Jellal...

Vivaldus: Attendez maître Jellal vous ne nous aviez pas parler que l'Etherion serait de la partie!

Ikaruga observe son compagnon.

Ikaruga: Aurais-tu peur Vivaldus tu as baissé dans mon estime.

Vivaldus: Au contraire sa rajoute du piments à cette missions! SA VAS DÉCHIREZ!

Du côté de Simon à la surprise générale et sans que personne puisse réagir Erza et Nala furent emprisonner dans des cartes par Shô, les deux autres observent Shô choqué.

Grey: Erza! Nala!

Simon: Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit Shô!

Jellal eu de son côté un petit sourire malicieux.

Jellal: Bien la partie peut alors commencer!

Shô tenait Erza et Nala frappant la paroi de la carte.

Erza: Shô laisse-nous sortir!

Shô lui tremblait de peur et avait des larmes aux yeux.

Shô: Je vous laisserez pas mourir frangine...je laisserais personne vous faire du mal!

Il s'en va rapidement sous les yeux des deux garçon.

Simon: SHÔ!

Grey: Il faut le rattraper!

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir un mur apparut juste devant eux.

Grey: C'est quoi ce délire encore!

Simon: C'est Jellal on doit trouver un autre chemin! Bon sang Shô...

Du côté de Natsu et Yuden les deux observent les amis d'Erza abattu d'avoir découvert la vrai nature de Jellal.

Millianna: Jellal...alors depuis tous ce temps...il ne nous a raconté que des mensonges...on ne sera jamais libre...

Wally vit Millianna pleurer Yuden et Natsu observent le deux la tête basse.

Wally: Jellal à raison...on pourras jamais quitter la Tour du Paradis...c'est notre prison pour l'éternité...

Natsu: C'est faux!

Les deux mages observent ceux de Fairy Tail debout.

Natsu: La liberté existe et elle facile d'accès!

Millianna: Comment?

Yuden: C'est simple...elle entre vos mains vous pouvez choisir d'être libre vous l'avez déjà fait! Vous avez choisit de ne pas suivre Jellal et de faire confiance à vos amis. C'est ce qu'on appelle le Libre arbitre!

Natsu: A partir du moment où vous avez votre destin en mains alors rien ne pourras jamais vous retenir!

Ils avaient écouté le discours des deux Chasseurs de Dragons pleins de vérité, ils avaient volontairement choisit de trahir Jellal. Millianna vit alors Yuden agenouillé devant elle son regards perçant la moindre de ses pensées.

Yuden: Et si cette endroit qui vous retient alors y'a plus qu'une chose à faire...le démolir!

Les deux furent surpris de la réponse du mage solaire.

Wally: Démolir...la Tour du Paradis?

Happy: Ouais! Croyez-le où non mais chez nous à Fairy Tail on a un penchant pour la démolissions.

Yuden pose une mains sur l'épaule de Millianna surprise.

Yuden: Si c'est cette Tour qui t'empêche de t'épanouir alors je vais t'en libérée.

Millianna avait les yeux grands ouvert toutes sa vie elle a travaillé à construire cette Tour qui la retient prisonnière, et celui qui l'a sauvé une fois va la sauver une deuxième fois et lui montrer la vrais liberté.

Millianna: Yuden...

Yuden se relève.

Yuden: Attendez ici vous serez plus en sécurité.

Wally: Quoi mais vous allez où?

Ils sont sur le point de partir quand ils se retournent observant les deux amis.

Natsu: Nous trois fois rien juste cassez la figure au méchant...

Yuden: Et sauvez la demoiselle en détresse.

Au moment où il dit ça il observe Millianna qui se mit à rougir alors que les Chasseur de Dragons se regardent souriant.

Natsu: Dis voir Yuden ce gugusse à bien dit que c'est un jeux non?

Yuden comprit alors l'idée de son frère.

Yuden: Exact.

Natsu: Et dans les jeux y'a toujours moyen de tricher!

Yuden eu un sourire s'affichant sur son visage et observe son Exceed qui comprit, les deux sautent alors par la fenêtre avec leurs Exceed et se propulse vers le sommet sous les yeux de Wally e Millianna.

Natsu: Alors on fonce directement au dernier étage!

Happy: Ouais!

Wally et Millianna sourit en les voyant partir comme des étoiles filantes.

Millianna: Bonne chance...nya...

Elle finit par s'évanouir épuisé des événements qu'elle avait subit alors que Wally lui aussi se repose. Grey et Simon continue de grimper les étages espérant trouver un moyen de rejoindre Shô.

Simon: On doit se dépêchez si jamais Shô tombe sur un des mages il ne tiendras pas longtemps!

Ils arrivent alors dans une grande salle avec des dizaines de cage accrocher à de grosse chaîne.

Grey: Super on est où maintenant?

Avant que Simon ne put répondre le mur de la Tour explose laissant apparaître les deux Chasseur de Dragon qui atterrissent sur des cages.

grey: Yuden! Natsu!

Natsu se relève comme Yuden alors que Happy et Chibi volent à côté d'eux.

Natsu: La vache je me suis fait mal...

Yuden: T'as vue ce que c'était?

Happy: C'était trop rapide on a rien vue venir!

Simon: Les Salamandres...vous allez biens!?

Natsu et Yuden virent leurs camarades plus bas sur une sorte de balcon donnant dans le vide.

Yuden: Ouais...sa vas par contre j'ai une chose à te demander Simon tu connais Jellal pourquoi il s'amuserait à faire un jeux alors que l'Ethérion risque de nous tomber dessus?

Simon baisse le regard et réfléchit.

Simon: Je l'ignore...sa à peut-être un liens avec Jycrain son frère jumeaux qui est un membre du Conseil!

Grey est surpris d'entre ça.

Grey: Attends...son frère jumeaux?

Simon: Oui j'ignore ce qu'il c'est passer entre eux et sa m'étonne que Jycrain veuille détruire cette endroit sans ce soucier de son propre frère.

Natsu: Attends tu veux dire que tous sa c'est une histoire de frère qui peuvent pas se supporter!

Simon: Je pense que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça...

Natsu se gratte la tête.

Natsu: Bah pas grave on le saura d'une manière ou d'une autre...mais attendez où sont Erza et Nala?

Simon: Elle...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un autre individus entre par la brèche dans le mur, c'était l'homme hiboux.

Homme Hiboux: Hou hou! Je ne supporterais pas les entorses au règlements et à la tricherie! Prenez garde car je suis le Justicier Hiboux!

Les mages furent choqué de l'apparence de leur adversaires.

Happy: C'est un homme oiseaux il est vachement musclé!

Yuden: Un piaf qui parle on aura tout vue!

Simon: C'est...c'est pas vrai...c'est encore plus terrible que ce que j'imaginais!

Yuden: OK on va te régler ton compte mon gros.

Il fonce mais le Justicier Hiboux est plus rapide avec son jet-pack il esquive son assaut et le frappe dans le dos le projetant sur une cage en contre-bas.

Natsu: Yuden sa vas mon vieux!

Justicier Hiboux: Inutile d'essayer de m'attaquer je suis le plus rapide Hou hou!

Simon: Ce type appartient à la guilde d'assassin des Skulls!

Grey se tourne comme Natsu vers Simon.

Natsu: Une guilde d'assassin?

Simon: Il fait partit de l'unité d'élite des Trinity Ravens!

Yuden se relève avec difficultés en souriant.

Yuden: C'est une bonne nouvelle...sa veut dire qu'il n'est pas mauvais.

Natsu affiche le même sourire en déployant ses flammes.

Natsu: Qu'on va pouvoir s'enflammer!

Simon observe les deux mages prêts à en découdre.

 _Simon: C'est deux là sont prêts à affronter les plus dangereux mages de Fiore je dois l'admettre ils ne manquent pas de courage._

Lucy et Jubia quand à elles sont dans une immense salle de la Tour du Paradis.

Lucy: Il faut retrouver Erza et les autres...

Jubia: Jubia est d'accord Erza et Nala vont avoir besoin d'aide...

Voix: Pas si vite je vais pas vous laissez partir alors que le show va commencer!

Les deux femmes se tournent alors vers la source de la voix provenant de Vivaldus tirant la langue, Lucy fut choqué alors que Jubia elle restait neutre.

Lucy: Super encore un barjot!

Jubia: Jubia aime bien le style de ce mage.

Vivaldus: Oh merci du compliments baby! Je me présent je suis Vivaldus des Trinity Ravens! Et d'après ce que je sais toi t'es Jubia une des Quatre Eléments!

Jubia: Ancienne Quatre Eléments la guilde Phantom Lord n'existe plus.

Vivaldus: Comme c'est dommage poupée je vais devoir te tuer toi et ta copine! YEAH!

Il sort alors une guitare et envoi une onde sonore qui propulse les deux femmes en arrière, Vivaldus gratte sur sa guitare jouant une musique rock'n roll.

Lucy: Ce type va nous donner du fil à retordre Jubia tu es prêtes?

Jubia: Je le suis montrons à lui ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à la guilde de monsieur Grey!

Du côté de Kai et Aline ils observent par une fenêtre le vide ils étaient dans les étages supérieurs de la Tour et assez proche du sommet.

Aline: C'est haut...espérons que Grey et les autres s'en sortent.

Kai: Hé sa ira ton frangin n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à se laisser faire.

Aline sourit.

Aline: C'est vrais...

Aline vit l'écaille accroché autour du cou de Kai.

Aline: Dis voir cette écaille autour de ton cou?

Kai la prends et sourit.

Kai: Sa c'est une écaille d'Otohimé...je l'ai trouvé quand Gajeel et moi on c'est rendue compte de la disparition de Metallicana et ma mère.

Aline: Toi et Gajeel...votre relation est comme celle de Yuden et Natsu. Vous avez aussi été élevé ensemble.

Kai: Ouais on peut dire ça comme ça...je te raconterait tout une fois sortit d'ici...qui sait je te dirait quelques anecdote amusante autour d'un verre.

Aline rougit légèrement en l'entendent.

Aline: Dis donc je rêve ou tu me dragues?

Kai rit légèrement.

Kai: Disons que on a pas finit notre discussion à la station d'Akane, en plus comme on sera sûrement dans la même guilde.

Aline: Marché conclue...

Ils entendent alors un bruits provenant d'un couloir plus loin ils se mettent en garde méfiant de ce qui pourrait surgir de là-haut.

Kai: Hé on sait que vous êtes là alors sortez!

Ils virent alors quelqu'un arrivé et cette personne ce fut Erza.

Aline: ERZA!

Aline court prendre sa camarade dans ses bras celle-ci la prends à son tour dans ses bras.

Aline: Tu vas bien on a eu peur que tu ne sois téléportée chez Jellal.

Erza: Sa ira Aline...je suis là...

Kai lui restait méfiant Aline le remarque celui-ci à encore ses yeux striées comme les dragons.

Aline: Kai?

Kai: Aline...éloigne toi d'elle!

Aline: Quoi mais attends c'est Erza!

Erza observe Kai toujours méfiant et prêts à attaquer quand elle sourit.

Fausse Erza: Comment l'as-tu deviner?

Aline fut surpris et elle recule rapîdement de la fausse Erza.

Kai: Tu peux pas duper mon flair t'as beau avoir son apparence t'as pas son odeur!

La fausse Erza dégaine alors une épée qu'elle fait apparaître alors que Jellal observe au travers du pilier de lacrima les combat débuter.

Jellal: Tous ce mets en place...la partie va pouvoir commencer...et je l'emporterais...

Une aura sombre se dégage alors de Jellal grandissante et prenant une forme humanoïde, qui zoom sur les mages de Fairy Tail sous le rire de Jellal, alors que les combat contre les Trinity Raven vont commencer.

* * *

 **Voilà fin du chapitre dans le suivant les mages vont devoir se mesurer contre les Trinity Ravens, avec au premiers plans le combat d'Aline et Kai contre le fameux Caméléon dans "Le maître du déguisement". Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine.**


	39. Chapitre 39: Le maître du déguisement

**Suite de l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis concentrée sur les combats contre les Trinity Ravens avec d'abord le combat de Kai et Aline contre un adversaire qui va leurs donner du fil à retordre.**

* * *

Chapitre 39: Le maître du déguisement.

Dans la salle du trône Jellal bouge les pions sur son échiquier le pion du hiboux se trouve en face de deux pions de dragon l'un blancs l'autre rouge, ils étaient accompagnée de deux autres pions l'un représentant une muraille de pierre et l'autre de la glace. Il y avait aussi le pion de la guitare qui se trouvait face au pions d'une clé et d'une sorte de vase. Le pions avec une partie moitié homme et moitié femme se trouvait juste en face d'un pions d'un dragon bleu et d'une épée fait de glace.

Jellal: Excellent les combats on déjà commencer voyons de quoi sont capables les mages de Fairy Tail.

Kai et Aline se trouvait face à la fausse Erza qui souriait devant ses adversaires.

Aline: Je crois que tu peux nous révéler ta vrais identité maintenant qu'on sait que tu n'es pas Erza!

Le Caméléon: Je n'ai pas de nom on ne m'en a jamais donné appeler moi seulement le Caméléon.

Kai eu un mouvement de recul.

Kai: Quoi t'es le Caméléon!

Aline: Tu le connais?

Kai observe le Caméléon attentivement.

Kai: Ouais y'a longtemps il avait tenté d'entrer à Phantom Lord mais José n'avait trouvé aucun intérêt à engager un mage mimétique.

Le Caméléon: Kai Longvail j'attendais cet instant où je pourrais enfin m'occupez de toi qui m'a rit au nez avec cet idiot de Gajeel Redfox!

Kai: Rêve pas trop ta magie est minable tu peux seulement copiez l'apparence d'une personne, sa sera vite expédier!

Le Caméléon: Vraiment pourtant j'ai bien évolué avec le temps tu veux une démonstration? TRANSFORMATION!

Sous les yeux ébahie de Kai il change son armure pour prendre celle du Chevalier.

Kai: Quoi?

Le Caméléon: Roue Céleste!

Il envoi des épées sur Kai mais Aline se place devant le Chasseur de Dragon.

Aline: Bouclier de Glace!

Elle créer son bouclier stoppant les projectiles du Caméléon mais il explose et projette les deux mages au sol, Kai tient Aline légèrement amoché de l'assaut.

Kai: Sa vas?

Aline: Ouais t'en fais pas...coriace ton copains!

Kai: Je comprends pas normalement il est incapable d'utiliser la magie des mages qu'il copie!

Le Caméléon: Pourtant c'est bien le cas...regarde j'ai bien évolué depuis notre dernière rencontre et cette fois je vais te faire regretter ce que toi et ta guilde m'avait refusé!

Kai: C'était la décision de maître José en plus tu n'as plus aucune raisons à me faire du mal.

Le Caméléon: Ah oui et pourquoi?

Kai: T'es pas au courant Phantom Lord n'existe plus!

Le Caméléon observe Kai un regards surpris, Aline elle charge sa magie en cachette.

Le Caméléon: Tu mens vous disiez que vous étiez la meilleure guilde de tout Fiore!

Kai: Mais on avait tord...on c'est attaqué à plus fort que nous et justement un membre de cette guilde est juste en face de toi! VAS-Y!

Aline: Ange de Glace!

Elle projette des projectiles de glace sur leur adversaires qui disparut dans un nuage de poussière, pensant en avoir finie ils se lancent un regards complice mais rapidement Kai vit une lueur rouge dans la poussière.

Kai: Bouclier du Dragon d'eau!

Il créer un bouclier fait d'eau qui protège Aline de la boule de feu s'étant écraser contre son bouclier.

Aline: La vache...c'était quoi?

Ils virent le Caméléon qui avait complètement changer d'apparence il avait prit cette fois l'apparence il avait optez pour prendre l'apparence de Natsu.

Le Caméléon: Pas mal mais insuffisant!

Aline: Dis-moi que je rêve comment il peut changer d'apparence aussi rapidement!

Kai: Aucune idée mais on va devoir s'occuper de lui si on veut sauver Erza!

Le Caméléon: Personne ne peut la sauver! Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Il crache un jet de flamme sur les deux amis qui esquivent rapidement son assaut Kai s'attaque seul au Caméléon laissant Aline l'observer affronter leur adversaires qui utilisait les mêmes attaques et mouvements que Natsu. Kai inspire alors de l'air.

Kai: Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Il projette son jets directement sur le Caméléon qui sourit et contre avec le hurlement de Natsu, le choc entre les deux attaques créer un nuage de vapeur. Ils furent arrêter leur assauts par manque d'oxygène, mais le Caméléon fonce directement sur Kai le poing enflammé et frappe dans thorax Kai qui recule.

Le Caméléon: Abandonne t'as aucune chance contre moi!

Kai: Ah ouais...mais tu devrais savoir que je suis pas du genre à abandonner!

Aline: Moi non plus...on te battra et on sauvera Erza!

Le Caméléon: J'aimerais bien voir ça!

Kai se relève et recouvre son poings d'eau.

Kai: Poing du Dragon d'eau!

Le Caméléon sourit et se prépare à l'esquiver mais Aline pose ses mains au sol.

Aline: Patinoire!

Elle emprisonne les pieds du Caméléon qui fut distrait par cette technique laissant Kai le loisir de le cogner dans le visage le projetant en arrière, il atterrit sur le dos mais se relève rapidement alors qu'Aline projette plus de projectile de glace sur le Caméléon qui disparaît derrière un nouveau nuage de poussière.

Kai: Espérons que sa soit la bonne.

ILs patiente un instant avant de revoir le Caméléon blessé toujours avec l'apparence de Natsu.

Le Caméléon: T'es devenu forts mais malheureusement pour toi je vais vous écrasez tous les deux!

Kai: Pour ça il faudrait que tu deviennes plus forts!

Le Caméléon: T'as raison prenons une forme qui me paraît plus...appropriez!

Il regarde Aline du coin de l'œil alors qu'il se transforme à nouveau seulement son corps commence à prendre des proportions énormes, c'est à cet instant qu'Aline comprit la décision du Caméléon.

Aline: Non...il...il va pas faire ça!

Kai observe sa coéquipière surpris.

Kai: Quoi ne pas faire quoi?

Devant eux le Caméléon prit alors l'apparence d'un être qu'Aline ne pensait plus jamais revoir, Kai lui observe serrant les poings l'apparence que le mage des Trinity Ravens avait prit Jellal lui-même sentit la montée en puissance.

Jellal: Incroyable je dois avouez que le Caméléon m'impressionne.

Du côté de Natsu et Yuden ils entendirent alors un hurlement bestial qui ne leur était pas inconnue, Lucy et Jubia elles aussi entendirent ce cris monstrueux Jubia elle se mit à trembler en entendent ce cris.

Lucy: Ce cris...il me rappelle...

Jubia: Non...pas ça...Jubia ne veux plus revivre ça!

Lucy vit son amis et s'approche d'elle.

Lucy: Jubia...

Vivaldus: Yeah! On dirait que le Caméléon passe aux choses sérieuses!

Grey lui est aussi paralyser d'entendre ce cris d'outre-tombe.

Grey: Non...c'est pas possible...

Aline: Déliora!

Devant Aline se tenait l'immense et imposant Déliora qui détruit une bonne partie du plafond Kai observe la créature à l'origine du malheur de Jubia.

Kai: Sale...mais comment tu as fais?

Le Caméléon: Rien ne m'est impossible!

Il tire un rayon avec sa bouche que Kai esquive comme Aline qui ravage le mur, Kai vit Aline terroriser agenouillé au sol.

Aline: Non...on l'a détruit...il devrait pas revenir...

Kai: ALINE!

Le Caméléon: On dirait que ton amie à déjà eu affaire à lui!

Kai observe alors le Caméléon furieux et saute sur Aline pour l'éloigner de la zone de tir du Caméléon qui créer une énorme brèche dans le sol, Kai vit Aline pleurant contre lui il la sentit trembler comme une feuille et se rappelle alors de cette fois où lui et Gajeel on trouvé Jubia.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Gajeel et Kai enfant se balade sur un sentier Gajeel les bras derrière sa tête, la pluie tombant._

 _Gajeel : Bon on va où?_

 _Kai : J'en ai pas la moindre idée...je sens pas l'odeur d'Otohimé où Metallicana._

 _Gajeel: La bande de radin nous laissez seul dans la nature sans laissez un mot et en plus dans un endroit qu'on connaît pas! En plus sous la pluie..._

 _Au bouts d'un moment le Chasseur de Dragon d'eau s'arrête Gajeel le vit, Kai observe sur sa droite il suit son regard et vit alors une petite fille à peut prêts de leur âges. Elle pleurait il vit son gros manteau hivernale avec son chapeau décorant sa tête ses longs cheveux bleus. Ils s'approchent de la petite fille qui les vit et sursaute ils virent attentivement son visage couvert de poussière mélanger à ses larmes, elle avait des cicatrices sur ses joues._

 _Kai: Hé ça vas?_

 _Jubia: Non...Jubia c'est enfuie...Jubia c'est fait frapper par les autres enfants..._

 _Gajeel: Jubia...c'est ton nom?_

 _Jubia: Oui...Jubia à vue toutes ses amies, ses parents être tuées par le monstre...alors tous les gens pensent que Jubia est un monstre. Alors ils m'ont chassé du village...maintenant j'ai plus aucun endroit où aller._

 _Gajeel sert les poings comme Kai qui finit par se relever et tendre sa main à Jubia qui fut surprise._

 _Kai : Allez viens Jubia...on va rester ensemble comme ça tu seras plus jamais seule._

 _Jubia ouvre grand les yeux d'autres larmes tombent mais cette fois un immense sourire s'affiche sur son visage, elle prends la mains de Kai et se relève grâce à lui et ensemble ils parcourent ce vaste monde qu'ils devaient apprendre à dompter. Quelque jours plus tard ils trouvent une ville ou s'installer dans un restaurant ils se mettent à discuter pour apprendre à se connaître._

 _Jubia : Alors vous avez été élever par des Dragons?_

 _Kai: Ouaip! On est des Chasseurs de Dragons !_

 _Jubia : Je vois..._

 _Elle observe Gajeel manger les couverts en métal sous les yeux des clients._

 _Gajeel : La vache ch'est dégueux che métal!_

 _Jubia se met à rire offrant un sourire aux deux garçons._

 _Kai : Dis moi tu nous a dit qu'il y avait un monstre?_

 _Jubia tremble légèrement en entendent ses paroles Kai l'observe avant qu'elle commence à expliquer._

 _Jubia : Jubia viens d'un village qui se situait au nord...je vivais bien avec mes parents Jubia allait avoir un petit frère._

 _Ils la virent commencer à pleurer ayant pour effets de déclencher une petite averse à l'extérieur, mais les deux garçons sont concentrée sur l'histoire de Jubia._

 _Jubia: Ce jour-là ma mère à commencer à avoir ses contractions alors mon père et moi somme allez chez le médecin. Ma mère était en trains de lui donner la vie, Jubia a fait cette peluche pour sa petite sœur..._

 _Elle monstre alors la fameuse peluche il s'agit d'un morceau de tissue blancs avec une tête ronde, ses yeux et sa bouche était dessiné au feutre noir._

 _Jubia: Ensuite...on est aller voir mon petit frère il était magnifique. Ma mère me l'a tendue pour que je le prenne, j'étais si heureuse._

 _Elle ferme ses yeux repensant à cette instant mais elle eu de nouvelle larme qui coule et sanglote._

 _Jubia: Ensuite...il est arrivé...le monstre!_

 _Elle revoit la scène elle tenant son petit frère dans un draps blancs, sa mère au côté de son père et du médecin puis ils disparurent en un instant dans un rayon laser qui découpe la maison et ne laisse devant Jubia que la vue de son village à feux et à sang, du sang recouvrait son visage affichant l'horreur. Elle vit alors l'immense créature qui venait de la priver de ses parents: Déliora._

 _Jubia: Les gens le surnomme Déliora le Démon du Chaos...la créature qui a privée Jubia de sa famille!_

 _Ils observent Jubia bouleversé les deux se regardent gênée._

 _Kai: Et ton...et ton petit frère?_

 _Jubia soupir légèrement d'autres larmes coulent mais Kai lui tend un mouchoir, elle le prit et s'essuie les yeux._

 _Jubia: Merci. Jubia à essayer de s'enfuir avec son petit frère mais...le monstre à encore attaquer l'explosion m'a propulsé dans des débris et j'ai lâchée mon petit frère. J'ai rampé jusqu'à lui il était sur la route il pleurait._

 _Elle se remémore ce moment elle dans les débris le visage écorché son petit frère sur la route pleurant elle rampe jusqu'à lui, mais en un seul instant le pieds de Déliora écrase la petite créature fragile sous les yeux de Jubia qui se mit alors à pleurer puis un débris du bâtiment lui tombe dessus l'assommant. Les deux garçon restaient silencieux la salle ayant entendu le récit restaient eux aussi silencieux, certains connaissait l'histoire de Déliora et éviter d'en parler.  
_

 _Jubia: Ensuite quand je me suis réveillé...Déliora avait disparut...je suis toute seule depuis ce jour._

 _Kai: Non tu l'as pas!_

 _Elle observe Kai et Gajeel souriant._

 _Kai: Gajeel et moi on sera ta nouvelle famille Jubia!_

 _Jubia fut surprise de l'offre de Kai._

 _Gajeel: Ouais on sera tes frangins si tu veux! On te défendras contre ces brutes qui te causes des problèmes._

 _Jubia eu un large sourire sur son visage avec de nouvelle larme mais cette fois de joie._

 _Jubia: Jubia vous remercie! Jubia est heureuse!_

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Kai en repensant à Jubia sa sœur de cœur sûrement paralyser par la peur alors qu'en sentant Aline trembler il se rappelle de Jubia, et n'imagine pas ce qu'Aline à dût endurer. La colère l'envahit et le seul désirs qui était en lui était la vengeance. Il murmure à l'oreille d'Aline toujours tétaniser.

Kai: Je m'en occupe Ice Girl.

Il se lève et observe le Caméléon la fureur s'affichant sur son visage.

Kai: Je vais me débarrasser de ce type !

Le Caméléon pousse le fameux hurlement de Déliora faisant trembler la Tour du Paradis alors que le Chasseur de Dragons revêt sa fameuse armure d'eau qu'il avait utilisé pour affronter Yuden, il observe alors le Caméléon s'avancer vers lui et frappant avec son poings. Il esquive son assaut et saute sur son bras il créer son fameux trident et l'envoi dans l'œil du Caméléon qui se le tient en hurlant de douleur.

Kai: Prend ça saleté!

Il continue de courir sur le bras du faux Déliora il commence alors a enfoncer ses griffes d'eau dans sa chaire, le Caméléon hurle de douleurs avant d'utiliser son autre main pour écraser Kai mais le Chasseur de Dragon tends son bras et créer son trident qu'il enfonce dans la paume de la main du Caméléon qui la retire alors que Kai arrive au niveau du visage du monstre.

Kai: Mange ça! Poing du Dragon d'Eau!

Il frappe le visage de la créature qui bascule en arrière et s'écrase au sol Aline vit alors avec quel facilité Kai à envoyer le Caméléon au sol.

Aline: Quoi...

Le Caméléon: Mais comment...je suis...l'être le plus...

Kai: Tu le seras jamais tu as peut-être l'apparence de Déliora et sa magie, ainsi que sa puissance mais concernant sa résistance c'est autre chose. Tu peux copier tous ce qui fait quelqu'un...mais tu ne pourras jamais copier sa résistance et sa volonté! Déliora est mort! Il n'existe plus!

Aline se relève elle se reprends il avait raison elle avait elle et ses amis tuer Déliora et mis fin une bonne fois pour toutes au chaos qu'il engendrait.

Le Caméléon: Sale...tu vas voir...

Il se relève et charge un puissant rayon lasers mais Aline rassemble sa magie elle créer alors sa magie, elle créer des épées qu'elle envoie directement sur le Caméléon qui vit la magicienne de glace le regards furieux.

Aline: T'as pas de chance d'être tombé sur la guilde qui a vaincu Déliora!

Le Caméléon envoi son attaque sur Aline qui bloque sa magie constructive grâce à son bouclier de glace, elle créer ensuite un canon de glace.

Aline: Kai!

Kai se tient prêts alors qu'Aline envoi un projectile de glace avec sa magie droit sur le Caméléon.

Kai: Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Il crache une gerbe d'eau qui entoure le projectile qui devient plus gros et frappe la créature provoquant une explosion, la vapeur gelée du projectiles créer une sorte de rideau blanc. Ils sourient en pensant que leurs adversaires étaient enfin au sol mais des bruits de pas de bottes les laisse sur leurs gardes, ils se tiennent prêts à affronter leurs ennemies.

Le Caméléon: Ta magie est très impressionnante...j'ai comme l'impression...

Ils virent la nouvelle apparence du Caméléon qui pétrifie littéralement Aline sur place, alors que le Caméléon avait prit l'apparence d'une femme habillé d'un gilet marron un petit haut noir avec un jean son sourire chaleureux afficher sur son visage ainsi que ses cheveux noirs.

Aline: C'est pas...pas possible...

Kai: Aline...

Le Caméléon: On dirait que c'est moi qui t'es tout appris Aline.

Aline: Ul!

Devant les deux mages se tenait Ul la grande magicienne ayant autrefois scellé Déliora se trouvait juste en face d'Aline qui n'osait plus bouger.

Kai: Aline...reste concentrée elle n'est pas la vrai Ul!

Le Caméléon: Aline...ma chérie...sa me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir.

Aline tremble les larmes lui viennent aux yeux ce timbre de voix c'était celui d'Ul il n'y a plus aucun doute.

Aline: Ul...

Kai furieux fonce sur le Caméléon qui déploie rapidement sa magie de glace qui le propulse en arrière et le fait atterrir sur le dos, Aline restait figée les yeux grands alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Le Caméléon: Tu es devenu si grande...

Aline: Ul...

Le Caméléon s'approche d'elle en souriant il pose sa main sur sa joue elle sentit alors la fraîcheur de la main, le Caméléon dans son dos créer une dague de glace.

Le Caméléon: C'est bientôt finie ma chérie...maman va te sortir de ce cauchemars...

Il tends son bras en l'air la dague pointé vers elle sous les yeux de Kai.

Kai: ALINE!

Il abat sa dague vers elle mais elle fut stoppé dans son élans par Aline qui venant de bloquer sa dague avec une épée de glace qu'elle avait créer si vite que le Caméléon n'avait rien vut venir.

Aline: Je sens que tu as peur!

Le Caméléon observe Aline surpris de la vitesse à laquelle elle a réagit.

Aline: Ul...n'avait peur de rien!

Elle repousse son adversaire en tentant de le trancher en deux elle créer une autre épée alors que Kai sourit.

Le Caméléon: Sale peste!

Aline: Ta magie ne fonctionne plus sur moi...je me suis fait à l'idée qu'Ul est morte.

Elle baisse le regard triste en repensant à son maître mais aussi à sa mère adoptive, elle observe alors le Caméléon furieuse.

Aline: Sa tu vas me le payer d'avoir osez salir la mémoire d'Ul!

Elle déploie alors sa magie qui fonce directement sur Kai et sur Aline les deux se mettent à courir vers le Caméléon, Kai charge son poings d'eau alors qu'Aline créer des épées de glace.

Aline: Epées de Glace!

Kai: Poing du Dragon d'eau!

Ils frappent simultanément le Caméléon tout en esquivant ses assauts les attaques le frappe de pleins fouets.

Le Caméléon: ARGH!

Il fut frappé par la magie de l'eau et de glace il tombe au sol vaincu, une plaque de glace recouvre son ventre. Aline observe le Caméléon au sol évanoui.

Aline: Que sa te serves de leçon!

Kai observe sa coéquipière qui lève le pouce en l'air vers lui le Chasseur de Dragons renvoi son geste, alors que sur son échiquier Jellal vit la pièce du Caméléon au sol.

Jellal: On dirait que ce Caméléon à finit par perdre quel dommage...mais voyons comment va s'en sortir cette constellationiste avec cette mage de l'eau!

Il observe les pions de la clé ainsi que du vase devant celle de la guitare.

* * *

 **Voilà fin du chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plus dans le prochain chapitre Jubia et Lucy vont devoir lutte contre Vivaldus qui va recevoir un boost de puissance de ma part dans le prochain chapitre "Le Roi du Métal". A la prochaine.**


	40. Chapitre 40: Le Roi du Métal

**Suite de l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis cette fois Jubia et Lucy vont devoir se concentrée sur le Faucon Vivaldus, qui déploiera toute la puissance du rock pour éliminer ses adversaires.**

* * *

Chapitre 40: Le Roi du Métal.

En haut de sa Tour Jellal observait son échiquier il retire la pièce du Caméléon.

Jellal: Ces mages ne sont pas si faible que je le pensais...mais voyons un peut comment comment ils se débrouillent. J'espère que Natsu et Yuden vont venir nous montrer de quoi ils sont capables.

Dans les profondeurs de la Tour du Paradis Lucy et Jubia font face à Vivaldus toujours avec sa fameuse guitare. Lucy réconforte Jubia tremblant de peur.

Lucy: Jubia...

Jubia: Déliora le monstre de Jubia est ici...il suit Jubia !

Lucy observe la jeune mage terrifier alors que Vivaldus riait.

Vivaldus: Ah le Caméléon y est pas aller de main morte, heureusement il est le deuxième plus forts des Trinity Ravens!

Lucy caresse le dos de Jubia à genoux tremblante des larmes tombe de ses joues.

Lucy: Jubia tu n'as plus à avoir peur de Déliora...il a disparut.

Jubia: Non Jubia l'a entendu...

Lucy: Jubia je te promets qu'il ne te fera plus de mal.

Jubia relève la tête son visage couvert de larmes.

Jubia: Comment Lucy peut-en être si sûre? Elle ne connaît pas Déliora...

Lucy: Si je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques moi sur l'île de Galuna où moi Natsu et les autres on l'a vaincu!

Jubia fut surprise elle observe Lucy et commence à retrouver le moral.

Jubia: Quoi alors...monsieur Grey...

Lucy: Il a lui aussi été une victime de Déliora mais c'est grâce à lui qu'il a disparut.

Jubia eu alors un large sourire alors qu'elle pense à Grey un nouvelle fois.

 _Jubia: Monsieur Grey, Jubia ne pourras jamais assez vous remercier. Jubia et Monsieur Grey sont liées par le passé, sa prouve que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre!_

Vivaldus: Allez mes poupées je vais vous montrez toutes la puissance du rock!

Il commence à jouer de sa guitare provoquant des explosions prêts des deux demoiselles, Lucy les évite comme Jubia alors que Vivaldus utilise ses cheveux qui bouge au rythme de sa guitare. Il les envoi sur Lucy qui évite de justesse son assauts alors que les cheveux traverse le corps de Jubia.

Vivaldus: QUOI?

Jubia: Le corps de Jubia est constituer de liquide tes attaques sont donc inefficace contre moi !

Lucy: Bien joué Jubia!

Vivaldus: Houa plutôt intéressant Baby!

Jubia: Jubia va maintenant te montrer sa volonté de protéger sa nouvelle guilde! Prison d'eau!

Elle envoit de l'eau sur Vivaldus l'emprisonnant dans une bulle d'eau qui s'approche de Jubia.

Lucy: BIEN JOUER JUBIA!

Elle s'approche de son amie souriante.

Jubia: Voilà.

Vivaldus eu un sourire alors que la prison d'eau commence à diminuer en volume ce qui surprend la mage d'eau, finalement l'eau disparaît libérant Vivaldus qui avait les cheveux mouillé.

Jubia: Impossible comment à t-il fait ?

Vivaldus: Mais cheveux absorbe tous les liquides par contre j'évite de faire des shampoing sa abîme mes cheveux !

Jubia: Alors...les attaques de Jubia sont inefficaces!

Vivaldus: Tu sais quoi tu me plaît bien toi alors t'auras l'honneur d'être ma succube! Metal Music: Master of Puppet!

Il commence à jouer de sa guitare émettant une vapeur violette qui fonce sur Jubia qui fut entourée par la fumée.

Lucy: JUBIA!

Jubia se fait saisir par la vapeur et hurle de douleurs alors qu'une lumière l'entoure quelques instant après Lucy vit Jubia complètement métamorphoser, elle avait le même teint pâle que Vivaldus mais le pire était qu'elle avait le même style vestimentaire que lui avec un petit haut violet et deux brassard avec des pointes. Elle tirait la langue exactement comme Vivaldus qui s'excite sur sa guitare.

Vivaldus: YEAH ROCK'N ROLL!

Jubia: YEAH SA DÉMÉNAGE !

Lucy se bouche les oreilles en entendent la musique de Vivaldus.

Lucy: Jubia! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

Vivaldus: Sa c'est l'effet de mon solo Master of Puppet elle obéit à n'importe lequel de mes ordres! Si je n'ai pas prit possession de toi c'est parce que sa aurait été beaucoup moins marrant mon kif c'est de voir des jolie poupée se crêper le chignon!

Lucy vit Jubia secouer la tête comme Vivaldus pendant son solo de guitare.

Lucy: Jubia...

Vivaldus: Maintenant allez-y griffez-vous! Tirez-vous les cheveux c'est vachement trop excitant !

Lucy: T'es vraiment pitoyable!

Vivaldus: Merci du compliment maintenant vas-y ma succube!

Jubia fonce sur Lucy.

Jubia: Si tu n'aime pas le rock tu n'as aucun droit de vivre!

Elle arrive face à Lucy.

Jubia: Alors qu'est-ce que Jubia va pouvoir te faire! Oh je sais on va s'occuper de ta robe ridicule!

Elle arrache d'un mouvement le haut de la robe de Lucy qui fut choqué, elle vit Vivaldus continuer de jouer son solo plus rapidement.

Vivaldus: OUAIS C'EST TROP GÉNIAL!

Jubia: Jubia est tout excité de te faire la peau!

Lucy noue ce qu'il reste de son haut par cacher sa nudité.

Lucy: Jubia! Reprend-toi!

Vivaldus: Inutile d'essayer de la convaincre mon sort m'offre un contrôle total sur elle!

Lucy se prends une attaque de Jubia elle fut projeter au sol alors que Vivaldus commence à jouer un nouvel air de guitare.

Vivaldus: On va corser un peut les choses blondinette! En renforçant un peut la douleurs que tu ressens! Metal Music: Painkiller!

L'air provoque une onde qui se propage dans toutes la salle Jubia attaque Lucy avec son eau, la douleur que ressent Lucy est nettement supérieur à tout à l'heure.

Lucy: HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jubia: C'est ça hurle pour Jubia!

Vivaldus: Ouais t'es trop excitante bébé! Ma musique renforce la douleur que tu subis à chaque attaque!

Lucy se relève péniblement alors qu'une immense vague la frappe la plongeant dans l'eau, elle avait mal les attaques ne cessait de la faire souffrir.

Lucy: Jubia...

 _Voix: Lucy! Lucy!_

Lucy entendit la voix de Jubia dans son esprit elle ouvre ses yeux.

Lucy: Jubia!

 _Jubia: Jubia ne peut pas contrôler ses mouvements! Jubia s'excuse de te faire souffrir!_

Lucy ressent les sentiments de Jubia de la solitude et du regrets.

Lucy: Jubia...

 _Jubia: Jubia n'attaquerait jamais une amie...si tu autorises Jubia à te considérer comme son amie?_

Lucy: Mais bien sûre Jubia...tu es une membre de Fairy Tail! Tu fais partis de notre famille! Tu es notre amies à tous Jubia...

Elle sentit alors le bonheur de la magicienne et l'entends sangloter légèrement.

 _Jubia: Jubia te remercie Lucy...mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler...son solo empêche Jubia de retrouver ses esprits._

Lucy réfléchit alors à une solution pour libérer Jubia alors que l'eau disparaît faisant tomber Lucy au sol, elle se relève péniblement alors que Vivaldus continue de jouer son air de guitare.

Vivaldus: Ouais continue comme ça je veux l'entendre hurler!

Jubia: Jubia est excité à te voir ramper au sol!

Lucy se relève déterminer et fait face aux deux rockeur.

Vivaldus: Encore debout hein? Sa vas bientôt s'arranger! Metal Music: The Troopers!

Des bras décharnées sortent du sol et saisissent Lucy aux jambes.

Lucy: C'est quoi ces trucs?

Vivaldus: Mon sort The Troopers me permet d'invoquer des soldats zombies!

Autour de lui des mages mort-vivants sortent du sol et rejoignent Vivaldus, Lucy blêmit en voyant les nouvelles troupes de Vivaldus le protégeant.

Vivaldus: Voilà le travail avec ça je suis intouchable il faudrait un raz-de-marée pour se débarrasser de mes soldats!

Jellal observe la scène en souriant.

Jellal: Excellent Vivaldus je vois que j'ai bien fait de faire appelle aux Skulls.

Lucy eu alors l'idée qu'il lui fallait elle sort alors un clée discrètement de sa poche.

Vivaldus: Allez vas-y poupée occupe-toi d'elle!

Jubia: Avec plaisir tu vas crever blondinette!

Elle se change en haut et fonce droit sur Lucy qui au dernier moment plonge sa main dans le tourbillon d'eau qu'est Jubia surprenant les deux adversaires.

Vivaldus: Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?

Lucy sentit la douleurs de l'attaque amplifié par la magie de Vivaldus le tourbillon a comme l'effet de lame de rasoirs qui frappe la peau.

Lucy: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits viens à moi Aquarius!

Aquarius apparaît au travers de l'eau de Jubia la surprenant.

Jubia: Elle a utilisé le corps de Jubia pour invoquer un esprit!

Lucy: Oui d'ailleurs c'est à lui que je le dois de m'y avoir fait penser. Tant qu'il y a de l'eau je peux invoquer Aquarius mon esprit le plus redoutable!

Elle se met à paniquer en voyant le visage d'Aquarius furieuse.

Aquarius: Vous me gonflez les morveux!

Elle déploie alors un raz-de-marée sous le regards choqué de Vivaldus entourée de ses zombies, alors que Jubia et Lucy se prennent dans les bras.

Luc et Jubia: AU SECOURS!

Ils se font tous emporter par l'immense vague Lucy et Jubia tentant de nager alors que Vivaldus aspire l'eau avec ses cheveux.

Vivaldus: Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le répétez je peux absorber n'importe quel liquide avec mes cheveux!

Lucy sort sa tête de l'eau.

Lucy: Jubia! Jubia où t'est?

Jubia émerge à son tour de l'eau.

Jubia: Ici !

Lucy : Jubia on doit combiner nos forces pour se débarrasser de lui.

Jubia: D'accord.

Vivaldus: Vous croyez que je vais vous laissez faire!

Il utilise ses cheveux toujours dans l'eau pour tenter de les séparer il attrape Lucy par la jambe et la propulse en l'air sous les yeux de Jubia.

Jubia: LUCY!

Elle se dirige vers son amie.

Vivaldus: Attend un peut tu vas voir!

il utilise ses cheveux sur elle mais ils traversent le corps de Jubia.

Vivaldus: Oh non c'est pas vrai!

Jubia saisit alors la main de Lucy qui sourit à sa camarade alors que la pièce de Vivaldus se fissure, Jellal fut surpris.

Jellal: Cette déferlante d'énergie...elles combinent leurs pouvoirs!

Jubia et Lucy utilise l'une le pouvoir d'Aquarius et l'autre son pouvoir d'eau pour submergé Vivaldus incapable d'aspirer l'eau.

Vivaldus: Elle vient d'où toute cette flotte je peux pas en aspirer autant!

Lucy: C'est le moment!

Jubia: Oui!

Elles propulsent alors Vivaldus avec l'eau dans les airs le faisant percuter le plafond, Lucy sentit les effets du sort Painkiller s'estomper alors que Vivaldus retombe dans l'eau qui disparaît. Elles virent Vivaldus toujours au sol qui se relève rapidement.

Vivaldus: Sale pestes vous allez voir de quel bois je me chauffe!

Il envoi ses cheveux sur les deux filles esquivant son assaut.

Jubia: Il est toujours debout?

Vivaldus: On se débarrasse pas d'un membre des Skulls aussi facilement poupée! D'ailleurs tu vas revenir avec moi! Metal Music: Master of Puppets!

Une autre vague violette fonce sur Jubia, Lucy fut choqué.

Lucy: JUBIA NON!

Vivaldus: Reviens à moi ma Succube! Et pour remettre les choses en ordre! Metal Music: Painkiller et The Troopers!

Des soldats zombies apparaissent autour de VIvaldus alors que le sort contrôlant Jubia entoure la magicienne luttant de toutes ses forces.

Jubia: Jubia...Jubia ne feras...pas de mal...à son amie!

Lucy observe Jubia lutter.

Vivaldus: Allez tu peux pas lutter contre mon sort je vais t'aider à arrêter de lutter!

Il gratte sur sa guitare frappant Lucy la propulsant au sol Jubia observe son amie au sol.

Jubia: Lucy!

Vivaldus: Allez arrête de lutter sinon elle va souffrir!

Il gratte une nouvelle fois frappant Lucy qui sentait la douleurs des ondes la frappants, elle s'écrase au sol tremblante de douleurs.

Jubia: Arrête!

Vivaldus: Alors redeviens ma succube!

Il utilise cette fois ces cheveux pour frapper Lucy qui fut projeter dans tous les sens, elle s'écrase au sol du sang coulant de ses plaies que Vivaldus lui fait. Jubia voyant l'une de ses amies torturer par sa faute se met à pleurer.

Jubia: Arrête...Jubia arrête de lutter mais laisse Lucy tranquille...

Vivaldus: Je préfère ça!

Il s'arrête alors que le sort de Vivaldus frappe de nouveau Jubia qui commence à retomber sous le charme de Vivaldus, Lucy vit cela elle sert les poings furieuse.

Lucy: Non...je laisserais pas Jubia retomber sous ton jougs...

Elle observe alors la guitare de Vivaldus et elle comprit alors le moyen de sauver Jubia, elle se relève et saisit une autre clés.

Lucy: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits viens à moi Sagitarius!

Sagittarius apparaît prêts de Lucy au garde à vous.

Sagittarius: A votre service mademoiselle!

Lucy: Je veux que tu te charges de lui!

Vivaldus rit.

Vivaldus: Pauvre idiote je te signale que mes serviteurs zombies me protège de la moindre de tes attaques !

Sagittarius bande son arc et tir une flèche dans les airs.

Lucy: C'est pas toi que je vise mais ton instrument!

La flèche se détourne alors et fonce droit sur l'instrument de Vivaldus qui fut briser en mille morceau.

Vivaldus: MA GUITARE!

Ses soldats disparaissent en poussière alors que Jubia retrouve son apparence normal et observe Vivaldus furieuse.

Jubia: Tu as voulue te servir de Jubia pour faire du mal à Lucy! Jubia va te le faire payer! Nébuleuse Aquatique!

Elle envoit un jets d'eau puissant sur Vivaldus qui utilise ses cheveux pour absorber l'eau.

Vivaldus: Pauvre idiote mes cheveux peuvent toujours absorber les liquides!

Jubia: Peut-être mais tu baisses ta garde ! LUCY!

Lucy: Vas-y Sagittarius!

Sagittarius: A votre service!

Il envoie une pluie de flèche qui s'abat sur Vivaldus qui fut projeter dans les airs, il perds sa perruque avant de s'écraser au sol vaincue par les deux filles qui se prennent dans les bras.

Lucy: ON A GAGNE!

Jubia: Jubia est soulagée que son amie Lucy aille bien!

Aquarius apparaît alors effrayant les deux femmes.

Lucy: Oh non je l'avais complètement oubliée...

Aquarius furieuse observe Lucy qui est effrayer par son esprit.

Aquarius: Dis donc ma petite tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'as prit de m'invoquer au travers du corps de cette fille!

Lucy: Je suis désolée j'avais pas d'autres solution et...

Aquarius: Ouais ben fait gaffe la prochaine fois!

Jubia elle aussi tremble devant l'esprit.

Jubia: Cette fille est terrifiante...

Aquarius se détourne d'elle mais observe Lucy.

Aquarius: Au fait je prend deux semaine de congé je part en vacances avec mon copain...T'AS PAS INTERÊT DE NOUS DERANGER!

Lucy tremblante ne dit rien alors qu'Aquarius eu un sourire mesquin.

Aquarius: Tu ferais mieux de te trouver un copain toi aussi.

Lucy s'offusque devant la remarque d'Aquarius.

Lucy: De quoi je me mêle!

L'esprit disparaît permettant à Lucy de soupirer de soulagement.

Jellal vit alors la pièce de Vivaldus au sol comme celle du Caméléon.

Jellal: Je dois bien l'admettre ses mages de Fairy Tail sont très douée. Mais malheureusement pour eux le temps leurs manques. Hahahahaha.

Au siège du Conseil ceux-ci continue de débattre sur la question de l'Ethérion.

Ork: A la question devons-nous utilisez l'Etherion pour détruire la Tour du Paradis nous sommes arriver à 4 voix pour et 5 contre, donc nous n'en ferons pas usage.

Jycrain sert les dents furieux.

Jycrain: Attendez vous ne comprener pas la gravité de la situation!

Ork: Il suffit Jycrain nous trouverons un autre moyen de nous occupez de la Tour du Paradis!

Jycrain: Réfléchissez-y maître Ork si nous ne prenons pas les devants maintenant Jellal activera la Tour et l'Âge des Ténèbres s'abattra pas seulement sur Fiore mais dans le monde entier! Chaque jours sera chaotique les populations vivront dans la peur et le désespoirs et nous nous blâmerons chaque jours membre du Conseil car nous n'avons pas réagit quand nous en avions l'occasion! Je vous repose la question allez-vous laisser la population vivre dans la peur?

Les membres réfléchissent.

Jycrain: Vous ne sentez pas cette énergie maléfique...vous ne savez pas celui qu'y s'apprête à ressuscité?

Les membres du Conseil sont choqués.

Ork: Quoi?

Michello: De quoi parles-tu qui s'apprêtes à ressuscité parle!

Jycrain: Il s'agit de Zeleph le mage noir!

Tous les membres sont choqués d'entendre Jycrain.

Ork: Zeleph!

Michello: Dans ce cas là sa change tout! Si Zeleph revient je crains que Jycrain n'ait raison...l'Âge de Ténèbres va débuter et nous nous en voudrons de ne pas avoir put agir plus tôt!

Belno: Des millions de personne mourront de notre inaction.

Jycrain: Je propose un nouveau vote!

* * *

 **Voilà fin du chapitre en espérant que vous avez aimé dans le prochain chapitre le groupe de Natsu vont devoir se frotter au Justicier Hiboux alors que l'utilisation de l'Etherion va être décider dans le prochain chapitre "La force de la Justice". A la prochaine.**


	41. Chapitre 41: La Force de la Justice

**Suite de l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis Natsu, Grey et Yuden vont devoir se frotter au Justicier Hiboux alors que le Conseil va décider de l'utilisation de l'Etherion.**

* * *

Chapitre 41: La Force de la Justice.

Dans la grande salle remplie de cage Yuden et Natsu sont toujours face au Justicier Hiboux, Grey et Simon observant le combat. Le Justicier se propulse vers Natsu.

Justicier Hiboux: Prenez ça Coup de Pieds de la Justice!

Il tends son pieds vers Natsu bloquant son attaque.

Natsu: Par les Serres du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe le Justicier qui fut projeter vers une cage qu'il percute alors que Yuden se relève il observe la zone où le Justicier Hiboux à disparut celui-ci était debout les bras croisées.

Jusiticier Hiboux: C'est tous ce que tu sais faire la Salamandre?

Happy: J'y crois pas ce type est aussi fort que Natsu!

Simon: Le contraire m'aurait étonné !

Yuden observe le Justicier sans la moindre égratignure.

Yuden: Ce type est vachement résistant...

Justicier Hiboux: Moi le Justicier Hiboux je vais débarrasser ce monde de votre présence hou hou!

Il se penche en avant son jet-pack pointé vers Natsu.

Justicier Hiboux: Aile de la Justice!

Il propulse son jet-pack à toute vitesse sur Natsu qui l'esquive de justesse.

Natsu: Il m'a même pas effleurer ton engin!

Justicier Hiboux: TU crois ça! Déploiement des Bras magique articuler !

Une paire de bras attrape Natsu par les épaules et le fait tournoyer dans les airs rapidement.

Grey: C'est quoi ce machin encore!

Simon: Ses attaques sont ridicules mais efficaces.

Yuden: Attends Natsu...

Il patiente et quand son frère est à porter il l'attrape au jambes.

Yuden: Je te tiens!

Il fut lui aussi prit dans la spirale accrocher aux jambes de son frère tous les deux commence à être malade.

Happy: C'est pas vraie!

Grey: Me dites pas...

Chibi: Ce truc agit comme un véhicules du coups ils sont malade!

Simon se retourne surpris.

Simon: Comment?

Chibi: Ils peuvent pas s'en empêcher ils ont le mal des transport!

Yuden complètement vert menace de vomir.

Yuden: Je vais vomir!

Grey: Ouais ben retient toi on tiens pas à...

Sans crier garde Grey fut assommé par Yuden toujours accrocher à Natsu qui fonce sur Justicier Hiboux: Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi je connais votre point faible les Salamandre! Règle numéro 1 de la Chasse toujours affaiblir sa proie avant de passer à table!

Ils furent choqué d'entendre ce qu'il vient de dire.

Chibi: Passer à table?

Les bras lâche les deux Chasseurs de Dragon Yuden lâche Natsu alors que le Justicier se précipite sur Natsu.

Justicier Hiboux: A table!

Il ouvre sa bouche d'hiboux qui prends des proportions énorme et attrape Natsu sous les regards des mages de Fairy Tail.

Happy: Il fait quoi ce malade!

Il commence alors à gober Natsu sous les yeux de Yuden.

Yuden: NATSU!

Dans les couloirs de la Tour du Paradis Aline et Kai court en direction de leurs camarades.

Kai: On doit vite se dépêchez de trouver les autres, il faut qu'on protège Erza et Nala!

Aline se mit à penser à ses deux camarades qu'elle considérait comme ses sœurs.

 _Aline: Nala...Erza..._

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Quelques années plus tôt._

 _Aline enfant observe Grey demander son avenirs à Cana._

 _Grey: Allez recommence je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais le plus de chance aujourd'hui._

 _Cana: Je peux regarder encore si tu veux mais je vois pas en quoi sa changera t'es le plus chanceux aujourd'hui!_

 _Aline: Ah ouais pourtant on dirait pas que c'est lui!_

 _Grey: Toi vas te r'habiller!_

 _Aline: Je te signale que toi aussi t'es à poile crétin!_

 _Grey se retourne vers Cana._

 _Grey: Tu parles d'une vaine je suis tomber plusieurs fois dans des flaques d'eaux ce matin et j'ai perdue mon porte-feuille!_

 _Aline: Tu as oubliées que tu as presque perdue ton caleçon!_

 _Grey réplique furieux._

 _Grey: HE OH!_

 _Les portes de la guilde s'ouvre et tous le monde vit entrer deux petites filles amochées elles avaient les cheveux écarlates, une robe couvrant leurs corps elles portaient chacune un balluchon._

 _Macao: C'est qui c'est jeunes filles elles font quoi ici?_

 _Wakaba: Sûrement des pommées qui veulent encore devenir magicienne._

 _Erza et Nala se tenaient dans la guilde elles observent les alentours._

 _Erza: C'est l'endroit dont papy Rob nous a parler !_

 _Grey et Aline observent les deux petites filles sans savoir toute les épreuves qu'elles ont traversés._

 _'Fin du flash-back'_

Grey finit par reprendre conscience il observe les alentours mais ne voit pas Natsu.

Grey: Simon que c'est-il passé où est Natsu?

Simon: Regarde!

Grey vit alors le Justicier finir d'engloutir Natsu.

Happy: Il a avaler Natsu!

Justicier Hiboux: Exacte j'absorbe l'énergie magique magique de mes ennemies!

Happy furieux fonce vers lui.

Happy: Tu vas recracher Natsu tout de suite!

Le Justicier lance alors une importante attaque de flamme sur Happy qui s'écrase sur une cage.

Yuden: HAPPY!

Yuden observer alors le Justicier son poing enflammé sur sa tête se trouvait des mèches roses, le Chasseur de Dragon se relève furieux.

Yuden: Comment oses-tu te servir de la magie de mon frère! Et t'en servir pour blessé Happy!

Justicier Hiboux: Hou tu n'as aucune chance contre moi Chasseur de Dragon quand j'avale ma proie j'absorbe toute sa magie! Tu veux une démonstration!

Il envoie un autre jets de flamme sur Happy allongée sur une cage, Chibi fut choqué comme Simon.

Chibi: HAPPY!

Simon: Ce type à absorber la magie de la Salamandre...je comprends pourquoi c'est un des Trinity Ravens !

Yuden observe la fumée alors que la cage retenue par la chaîne chute dans les profondeurs, ils virent alors Grey tenant la chaîne avec Happy dans ses bras.

Grey: Pas de doute ce type a les pouvoirs de Natsu!

Justicier Hiboux: Oh toi aussi tu veux te battre!

Yuden se relève furieux.

Yuden: Simon est-ce que tu peux rattraper Shô?

Simon: Impossible ce type nous barre la route!

Grey: Faut trouver un moyen de passer Jellal va offrir Erza et Nala en sacrifice! D'habitude personne ne peut les battre mais emprisonner dans une carte elles sont totalement vulnérable.

Simon pense alors à Shô celui-ci toujours en train de courir dans les couloirs de la Tour du Paradis.

Simon: Pauvre Shô il veut protéger Erza et Nala mais il ne se rend pas compte qu'elles peuvent se défendre elles-même!

Justicier Hiboux: Hou hou je ne vous laisserait pas continuez plus loin Chasseur de Dragons votre fin approche!

Grey rejoins une autre cage et y dépose Happy pleurant.

Happy: Grey...sauve Natsu...je t'en prie...

Grey observe Happy pleurer il se relève.

Grey: T'es vraiment pitoyable Natsu. On va devenir quoi nous si tu te laisses digérer sans rien faire!

Il se retourne furieux vers le Justicier.

Justicier Hiboux: Hou en parlant de digérer tu ferais bien mieux de te dépêchez de sauvez ton amI, dans 10 minute il sera complètement dissout et j'aurais l'intégralité de son pouvoir!

Il est entourée d'une aura de feu alors que Yuden sert les poings, Chibi le rejoins mais celui-ci fonce rapidement sur son adversaire.

Yuden: Tu vas le recracher!

Le Justicier le vit arriver.

Justicier Hiboux: Poing du Dragon!

Il frappe de pleins fouet Yuden le projetant dans une cage.

Simon: C'est pas vrai!

Chibi: YUDEN!

Grey arrive devant le Justicier furieux.

Grey: Allez ramène-toi sale piaf je vais m'occuper de ton cas!

Justicier Hiboux: Hou hou je suis impatient! Comme le dirais ton ami je m'enflamme!

Grey sert les poings et prépare sa magie.

Grey: Tient le coup face à mes Lances de Glace!

Il envoit ses lances sur le Jusiticier.

Justicier Hiboux: Inutile les flammes de la Justice vont s'occuper de ta magie!

Il crache une gerbe de flamme qui détruit les lances de Grey et l'englobe.

Happy et Simon: GREY!

Chibi vit la scène alors que Yuden lui tente de se relever mais il ne peut que observer, alors qu'il se mit à sentir une odeur qui lui est familière.

Justicier Hiboux: Tu es l'ami de la Salamandre tu dois donc connaître la puissance de ses flammes!

Grey hurle de douleur alors que d'autres souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Erza et Nala surgissent.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Erza mange tranquillement avec Nala à une table isolée alors que toute la guilde et comme à son habitude bruyante, Grey observe les deux sœurs avec Aline et Cana._

 _Cana: Elles sont toutes seule encore une fois._

 _Aline: Elles sont comme ça depuis leur arrivé._

 _Grey: Ben pourquoi vous allez pas lui parlez?_

 _Cana: On a essayé mais elles nous ont littéralement éviter._

 _Grey: C'est parce qu'elles n'ont pas encore rencontrée Grey Fullbuster le plus grand mage de Fairy Tail!_

 _Aline et Cana l'observent._

 _Aline: Dis voir tu passes encore les portes avec ta grosse tête?_

 _Grey rejoins la table où Erza et Nala mange tranquillement._

 _Grey: Hé vous deux!_

 _Elles ne font pas attention à lui furieux il renverse la table avec son pieds attirant leur attention._

 _Nala: Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux?_

 _Grey: Ici on est dans une guilde de mage on porte pas des armures chez nous!_

 _Erza: Au moins nous on porte quelque chose pas comme toi! On savait pas que c'était une guilde de pervers!_

 _Grey est choqué alors que toutes a guilde éclate de rire y comprit Cana et Aline morte de rire._

 _Wakaba: Elles sont pas mal ces petites!_

 _Macao: Mon pauvre Grey elles t'ont complètement humiliées._

 _Grey observe furieux les deux filles._

 _Grey: Vous allez me le payer!_

 _"Fin du Flash-back"_

A ce moment Grey gèle le feu cracher par le Justicier le surprenant comme les autres.

Justicier Hiboux: QUOI?!

Simon: Il a gelée les flammes!

Yuden se met à genoux souriant.

Yuden: Bien jouer Grey...

Grey souriait face au Justicier Hiboux.

Grey: Toi du même niveau que Natsu ne me fait pas rire tu es bien loin de lui arriver à la cheville!

Il vit alors le Justicier penché un regards mauvais sur son visage qui fit réagir Yuden.

Justicier Hiboux: Ta magie de glace est intéressante! JE VAIS AUSSI T'AVALER!

Il fonce sur Grey et gobe la moitié gauche du haut de son corps sous les yeux des autres.

Simon: Non!

Happy: GREY!

Alors qu'il est en train de le gober il finit par sentir un froid glacial envahir sa bouche, il retire le mage de glace rapidement de sa bouche Grey gèle son bec grands ouvert et le maintient.

Jusitcier Hiboux: C'EST FROID! C'EST FROID!

Grey recule furieux.

Grey: Tu vas recracher Natsu on a pas de temps à perdre on doit retrouver Erza et Nala!

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Grey est encore une fois de plus amochées des bosses sur son crâne et des bleus que sa sœur soigne, alors qu'il ronchonne furieux._

 _Wakaba: Alors Grey tu t'es fais encore démolir par Erza!_

 _Macao: N'empêche sa fait bien la cinquième fois, tu deviens accro ou quoi?_

 _Wakaba: Ah moins que t'en pince pour elle!_

 _Grey: Raconter pas n'importe quoi?!_

 _Aline: En tous cas elles ne manquent pas de caractère sa c'est sûre._

 _Macao: Ouais avec elle on est sure qu'il ne peut rien arriver à la guilde._

 _Grey furieux se lève d'un bond et réplique._

 _Grey: C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI MOI JE VEUX PAS DES CINGLÉES DANS LA GUILDE!_

 _Aline: GREY!_

 _Grey vit sa sœur furieuse._

 _Aline: Ne dit pas ça! Tu ignores ce qu'elles peuvent ressentir et ce qu'elles ont vécus!_

 _Grey: Ah ouais et toi tu le sais?_

 _Aline baisse le regards triste._

 _Aline: Non mais je le sens...elles sont malheureuses..._

 _Grey: Ah ouais ben moi je vais les retrouver et je vais leurs faire leurs fêtes!_

 _Il se lève d'un bond et quitte la guilde rapidement pour retrouver Erza et Nala, Aline se lève elle aussi._

 _Aline: GREY! Attends!_

 _Voix: Aline!_

 _La jeune fille vit Angel arriver les bras croisées._

 _Angel: Laisse-le...il doit s'en rendre compte._

 _"Fin du flash-back"_

Yuden observe le Justicier Hiboux en difficultés il repense à toutes les souffrances qu'Erza, Nala et tous leurs amis ont subies dans ses lieux ces cages il en était certains était ce que ressentaient ses amies. Elles se sentaient pris au pièges dans cette Tour, ses cages dans lesquelles elles ont été sûrement enfermées, Simon et Happy virent alors les flammes entourée Yuden se relevant furieux.

Simon: Que se passe t-il?

Happy: Yuden a dût comprendre qu'ici Erza et Nala ont été enfermées.

Simon observe les cages il baisse le regard.

Simon: Oui...c'est ici qu'on est allez après qu'on est fêter l'anniversaire de Millianna, on est tous aller dans ses cages où on est rester un jour complet sans manger.

Yuden sert les poings.

Yuden: On repartira avec elles...avec eux! PERSONNE NE RESTERA DANS CET ENFERS!

Il explose de rage projetant une gerbe de flamme dans les airs frappant ue cage qui se détache et tombe dans le vide, ils virent la fureur du Chasseur de Dragon son hurlement résonne dans les airs.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Grey trouve finalement Nala et Erza au bord de l'eau assise scrutant le soleil se couchant._

 _Grey: Les voilas! Hé vous deux on a un compte à régler!_

 _Il descend mais une fois qu'elles se retournent il vit finalement ce qu'Aline lui avait décrit, elles pleuraient il pouvait aussi lire une pointe de douleur qu'il connaissait très bien. Aline finit par arriver avec Angel._

 _Aline: Grey!_

 _Elle vit Grey figé devant les deux filles se levant._

 _Erza: Encore toi qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu veux encore te battre?_

 _Grey observe Erza essuyez son oeil alors que Nala se lève elle aussi._

 _Nala: Allez approche je vais te combattre!_

 _Grey restait là sans rien faire il finit par serrer les poings._

 _Grey: Avant on voudrait savoir pourquoi vous êtes toujours toutes seules?_

 _Elles baissent le regards._

 _Erza: On se sent mieux comme ça...on est pas à l'aises avec des gens autour de nous._

 _Aline et Angel s'approchent elles aussi._

 _Grey: Mais alors...pourquoi quand vous êtes seules vous pleurez?!_

 _Elles sont choqués d'entendre la question de Grey qui rougissait il finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qui les surprennent elles sourient toutes les deux._

 _Nala: Quoi tu veux plus te battre?_

 _Grey: Je fais ce que je veux!_

 _Angel: Je crois que Grey veux vous montrez que vous n'avez pas à être toute seule...nous sommes vos amis...votre famille!_

 _Erza et Nala souriaient à leurs amis Grey vit des larmes couler sur leurs joues mais cette fois c'était des larmes de bonheur._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Yuden fonce une énième fois sur le Justicier Hiboux qui réplique les deux attaques s'entrechoque.

Yuden: Dégage de notre chemin!

Il repousse son adversaire alors que Grey créer des sorte de lame de glace une sort de son coude et l'une recouvre sa main, il fonce sur le Justicier Hiboux furieux.

Grey: On ramènera Erza et Nala! Dance des Sept sabre de glace!

Grey tournoie en frappant le Justicier avec ses lame et le taillade pour le projeter dans les airs.

Grey: A toi Yuden!

Yuden fonce son poing serrer.

Yuden: Poing du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe dans le ventre du Justicier qui recrache aussitôt Natsu avant d'être projeter dans une cage.

Happy: NATSU!

Happy rejoins Natsu alors que la cage dans laquelle est tombé le Justicier tombe dans le vide avec lui, Grey observe Yuden qui est debout sur la cage où il est.

Yuden: Erza et Nala appartiennent à Fairy Tail l'endroit où elles ont enfin trouvé le bonheur.

Simon observe les deux mages de Fairy Tail alors que Happy et Chibi sont avec Natsu allongée au sol et couvert de bave du Hiboux.

Simon: Quel puissance...

 _Grey: Elles ont toujours portées des armures pour montrer qu'elles sont fortes...mais en vérité elles souffrent et elles sont tristes quand elles sont seules._

Jellal dans son repaires souriait alors qu'au Conseil la décision tombe.

Ork: 8 voix pour et une seule contre la décision est donc prises nous utiliseront L'Ethérion pour raser la Tour du Paradis.

Yajima affiche un regards déçu et tournée vers Jycrain qui souriait dans son bureau il est adossé à sa chaise en compagnie d'Ultear, alors que dans tous le bâtiment les agent du Conseil sont paniqué.

Agent du Conseil: Le tir de l'Etherion est validée par le Conseil, toutes les préparatifs doivent être achevé le tir aura lieux dans 1 heure!

Yajima poursuit sa route vers le bureau de Jycrain en compagnie de Ultear dans ses appartements le conseiller entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

Jycrain: Entrez.

Yajima entre dans la pièce.

Yajima: Jycrain...je ne te dérange pas?

Jycrain: Pas du tout maître Yajima!

Yajima s'avance vers la fenêtre et observe l'horizon.

Yajima: Tu dois te douter qui a voté contre l'utilisation de l'Etherion.

Jycrain: Oui...je sais que vous avez toujours été contre l'utilisation...mais la situation exige.

Yajima: Mais as-tu réaliser la portée de ton action? Tu vas tuer ton propre frère Jycrain!

Jycrain: Maître Yajima j'ai déjà réfléchit à...

Yajima se retourne vers lui furieux.

Yajima: NON TU NE LE REALISE PAS! Tu vas devoir vivre avec sa mort jusqu'à la fin de ta vie!

Jycrain baisse le regards.

Jycrain: Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix...si on ne fait rien Jellal utilisera le Système R pour ramenez Zeleph, et alors l'Âge des Ténèbres commencera et le monde plongera dans le chaos. Je sais que je risque de tuer mon propre frère et sa me fait mal...mais je n'ai pas le choix...je dois l'empêchez de nuire!

Yajima observe Jycrain qui finit par quitter la pièce avec Ultear sous le regard méfiant de Yajima.

Yajima: Jycrain que manigences-tu?

Jellal dans la Tour du Paradis sourit.

Jellal: Nos amis ferait bien de se dépêchez...dans une heure l'Etherion rasera la Tour et...mon plans que j'ai mis en oeuvre depuis tant d'années va enfin porter ses fruits!

Il sort une nouvelle pièce d'échec qu'il place au centre du plateau elle représentait une sorte de sphère noir placé en haut d'une tour, la sphère était recouverte d'une couche légèrement rouge.

Jellal: Je vous attends mes chères Erza et Nala...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dans son dos une aura maléfique se dégage une nouvelle fois celle-ci observe la lacrima sur laquelle apparaît Erza et Nala toujours prisonnière dans des cartes.

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce chapitre l'Ethérion menace de s'abattre alors que le plans de Jellal continue de se poursuivre, dans le prochain chapitre Nala mettra tout en oeuvre pour protéger Erza dans le prochain chapitre "Je protégerais ma sœur" alors que l'arc touche bientôt à sa fin qu'elle est donc la signification du mystérieux pions que Jellal vient de placer sur son échiquier.**


	42. Chapitre 42: Je protégerai ma sœur

**Suite de l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis Erza et Nala tombe aux prises avec la redoutable Ikaruga, dans ce combat Nala va tout mettre en oeuvre pour protéger sa sœur de la redoutable guerrière.**

* * *

Chapitre 42: Je protégerai ma sœur.

A Era la montagne ou se situe le siège du Conseil laisse apparaître un énorme trous alors que dans la salle de contrôle de l'Aetherion, les Agent du Conseil sont rassemblée dans des siège flottant autour d'une gigantesque lacrima noir presque aussi grande que celle du canon Jupiter des Phantom Lord. Ork, Belno et Reiji sont à un balcon observant les préparatifs de l'Aetherion se poursuivre. Dans la Tour du Paradis Grey observe le Justicier Hiboux plus bas Happy est prêts de Natsu alors que Simon observent les deux mages.

Simon: Grey Fullbuster...Yuden Dragneel votre force est bien plus grande que ce qu'on m'a dit...

Grey lui se met à genoux épuisée.

Grey: Erza, Nala...on doit les retrouver!

Il s'effondre sur la cage.

Chibi: GREY!

Il rejoins Grey allongée alors que Simon observent Yuden tenant toujours debout.

Simon: Sa doit être le liens qui vous unissent qui font votre force. Vous avez choisie une guilde merveilleuses...

A Era du trous en pleins cœur de la ville émergent quatre grands piliers chacun avec une pointe en lacrima de différentes couleurs rouge, bleu, vert et jaune.

Agent du Consei: Lacrima en cours de préparation chargement des éléments ! Ajustement de la cible! Sortez l'Aetherion! Calcul des coordonnées!

Au centre des quatre piliers sort un cristal blancs immense qui trône au centre des piliers. De retour à la Tour du Paradis dans la pièce où se trouve Lucy celle-ci est allongée au sol épuisée alors que Jubia est elle inanimé.

 _Lucy: Je suis épuisé ce combat m'a vidé de toute ma magie. Jubia n'a pas l'air d'être elle aussi épuisée...qu'est-ce que je vais faire?_

Elle se mit alors à entendre des voix familière.

Voix: Nya j'espère que les autres vont bien...regardez!

Voix 2: LUCY!

Lucy se tourne vers la source et vit Millianna, Wally, Kai et Aline.

Aline: Lucy tu vas bien?

Lucy: Oui sa vas...mais Jubia?

Aline observe la mage d'eau au sol soutenu par Kai.

Kai: Sa vas elle est simplement épuisée.

Wally: OK ne restons pas là l'Aetherion va bientôt être lâchée!

Lucy: Quoi?

Aline: Lucy, Simon nous a prévenu dans 30 minute le Conseil va tirer avec l'Aetherion et raser la Tour il faut s'en aller et rapidement!

Au siège du Conseil les conseiller vit les grenouilles continuer de préparer l'Aetherion, de l'électricité frappe la lacrima au centre.

Ork: Qu'elle malheurs que le Président soit souffrant au moment

Michello: Ne t'inquiète pas Ork certes nous attaquons un autre pays sans sommation mais nous faisons cela pour de bonnes raisons.

Reiji: Michello à raison et puis on pourras toujours appliquer L'article 4 aliénas 10.

Ork: Nous ne pouvons plus nous cacher derrière les lois, nous sommes sur le point de lancer l'Aetherion c'est un acte diabolique.

Michello: Le seul diable ici c'est Zeleph! Si maître Jycrain à raison alors le monde de la magie encourt un grave danger!

Plus haut Jycrain et Ultear virent la lacrima se charger en énergie.

Ultear: Encore quelques minute maître Jycrain.

Jycrain: Oui quelques minute et enfin ce pourquoi moi et Jellal ont à investit sera enfin complet.

Ultear: Espérons que rien ne viendra gâcher ce

Sans qu'il le sache Yajima écoute leur conversation d'une oreille attentive alors que dans la Tour du Paradis, Jellal observe son échiquier sur lequel ses pions son disposer des sceaux superposée ont rejoins le plateau avec au sommet un pion représentant le cristal d'Era.

Jellal: Encore quelques instant Jycrain...et ensuite tout sera enfin complets.

Il observe attentivement le pion représentant la sphère noir et rouge, alors que dans les couloirs de la Tour du Paradis Shô cherche Jellal.

Shô: JELLAL! Comment as-tu osé nous faire ça!

Toujours prisonnières dans leurs cartes Erza et Nala cogne contre celle-ci!

Erza: SHÔ!

Shô: Comment vous avez put faire souffrir Erza et Nala!

Nala: Garde ton calme fait nous sortir de ces cartes!

Shô: Vous en faites pas frangine je vous protégerez!

Shô arrive sur un pont dans une sorte de jardin japonais il vit alors quelqu'un lui loquer la route une femme dans un kimono, elle tenait la garde de son sabre dans son étui. Elle avait des cheveux roses et marchait sur ses haute chaussure, Shô sort des cartes par précaution.

Ikaruga: Soit le bienvenue je suis Ikaruga!

Shô: C'est qui cette folle?

Ikaruga: Petit impertinent on ne t'a jamais appris à bien te conduire quand tu fais face à une dame?

Shô furieux lance ses cartes sur son adversaire.

Shô: Tu vas voir si je suis mal polie!

D'un seul mouvement Ikaruga découpe toute les cartes Shô fut surpris de sa performance alors qu'une marque de sabre apparaît sous ses pieds puis il tombe au sol paralyser.

Nala: SHÔ!

Shô: Que c'est-il passer?

Ikaruga: C'est grâce à mon sabre j'ai réussie à te couper les nerfs sans que tu ne t'en aperçoivent, tu ne peux rien contre moi!

Les cartes de Nala et Erza flotte dans les airs celles-ci toujours en train de frapper dessus.

Nala: Shô!

Ikaruga: Alors voilà où vous vous cachiez Titania et Nala, la gardienne des Fées et la Reine des Fées.

Erza: Shô fait nous sortir de là!

Shô: Vous en faites pas frangine ces cartes vous protégerons rien ne peut les traverser!

Ikaruga eu un petit sourire narquois et pose sa main sur la garde de son sabre.

Ikaruga: Défi accepté!

Elle le dégaine et une onde de l'attaque atteint la carte mais elle fut bloquer par Erza, Shô fut choqué.

Shô: Quoi...elle a réussie à atteindre...comment?

Erza: Ne pense pas m'atteindre comme ça !

Ikaruga: Vraiment on va voir sa!

Elle continue de faire pleuvoir des coups qui frappe la zone où se trouve Shô qui fut propulser plus loin, il vit alors les cartes se mettre à briller laissant apparaître Erza et Nala.

Shô: Comment...elles sont sortit...

Erza: On te remercie d'avoir créer une brèche dans l'espace-temps. On a put sortir saines et sauves des cartes.

 _Shô: Elles ont utilisées les attaques d'Ikaruga pour s'échapper...alors c'est donc ça leurs puissances!_

Erza tourne son regard vers Shô blessé.

Erza: Nala occupe-toi de Shô je me charge d'elle.

Nala: Bien comprit.

Elle rejoins Shô allongée contre un piliers alors que les deux femmes font faces.

Ikaruga: Tu crois que toi et ta sœurs êtes vraiment sortit de ces cartes indemnes Titania?

Tout d'un coup leurs armures se brisent les laissant dans leurs tenue habituelle un haut blancs et une jupe bleu pour Erza, alors que Nala portait un haut rouge et une jupe noir.

Shô: Frangines!

Nala: Sa vas...t'en fait pas Shô...

Ikaruga: Au contraire ta grande soeur se bat une nouvelle fois pour toi alors que tu te caches!

Erza: Ferme-là!

Ikaruga: Allons ne me contredit pas après tout j'ai entendue parler de son combat contre l'Exécutrice des Phantom Lord, tu es intervenue et c'est finalement toi qui l'a battu en un seul coup!

Erza furieuse revêt son armure du chevalier alors que Nala elle baisse le regard il est vraiq ue c'est Erza qui à terminer Elena.

Erza: Sa suffit nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec toi! Ecarte-toi nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec toi!

Ikaruga: Si tu penses que tes menaces me fait quelque choses tu te trompes Titania...allez approche!

Erza prit son air sérieux qui fit sourire la samouraï.

Ikaruga: Voilà le visage que je voulais.

Elles engagent le combat Ikaruga bloque sans problème les deux épées d'Erza avant de se décaler pour l'esquiver, la Reine de Fée fait apparaître plusieurs épées autour d'elle.

Erza: Epée détonnante!

Elle envoi ses épées vers ikaruga qui affiche un petit sourire.

Ikaruga: Par la nuit sans Lune !

Elle donne plusieurs coups furtifs brisant toutes les épées s'écrasant au sol autour de Ikaruga.

Ikaruga: Éclats des esprits!

Les épées disparaissent sous le regards médusée de Shô.

 _Shô: Elle a détruit toutes les épées! Comment elle a fait!_

Ikaruga: Inutile d'essayer de m'affronter Titania...tu as déjà perdue!

Sous le regard de Nala et Shô. Ikaruga donne un autre coup de sabre rapide l'armure d'Erza éclate comme la précédente.

Nala: Son armure! Comment elle a fait?

Ikaruga: Je me suis entraîner dure mes mouvements sont si rapide que tu ne les aperçoit que lorsqu'il est déjà trop tard! De plus aucune lame au monde ne peut briser la mienne! Par la Nuit sans Lune!

Une étrange aura entoure Ikaruga.

Shô: Fait attention!

Ikaruga: Flamme de Garuda!

Une explosion de flamme se produit Shô et Nala virent Erza disparaître dans un rideau de feu, Nala s'inquiète alors pour sa sœur qu'elle vit dans son armure d'Impératrice des Flammes.

Ikaruga: Je vois l'armure d'Impératrice des flammes! Sa ne te sauvera pas!

L'armure éclate une nouvelle fois laissant Erza à genoux devant son adversaire, Nala vit sa sœur au sol.

Nala: Erza!

Ikaruga: Réfléchit Titania combien de fois as-tu protéger ta sœur? Une fois? Un millier? Qu'importe elle est ce qu'elle restera une spectatrice. Elle n'est qu'un poids pour toi!

Nala fut choqué furieuse elle sert les poings furieuses le doute commence à l'envahir, c'est vrai qu'elle avait plus l'habitude de voir Erza terrasser les adversaires puissant. Elle était incapable de savoir si elle pouvait être aussi forte que sa sœur. lors de son combat contre Elena c'est Erza qui lui a portée le coup de grâce.

Erza: C'est faux!

Nala se tourne vers sa sœur debout devant Ikaruga elle était blessé de l'attaque d'Ikaruga.

Erza: Ma sœur n'est pas un poids pour moi elle est capable de déployer ses propres ailes et de vaincre ses adversaires sans mon aide! Elle a déjà terrasser Alya de l'air en une seul attaque!

Nala se rappelle du mage qui a gravement blessé Makarof elle l'avait battue en une seul attaque.

Erza: Ma sœur n'est pas un poids pour moi...elle est ma force! Ensemble nous terrasserons Jellal!

Nala se mit alors à pleurer sa sœur venait de lui ouvrir les yeux elle et sa sœur ont toujours été plus puissantes à deux, elle se lève alors sous les regards de Shô et Ikaruga. Erza elle sourit en voyant sa sœur se tenir devant elle face à Ikaruga.

Nala: Je prends le relais Erza...

Erza: Tu en es sûre?

Nala se transforme dans son armure de la magicienne.

Nala: Oui...il est temps que ce soit moi qui te protège!

Ikaruga: Intéressant approche! Par la nuit sans Lune! Pluie de Lame!

Elle pointe son épée vers le ciel et des épée faites de Lumière tombe vers elle, Nala dégaine son épée et la met en garde.

Nala: Epée Magique! Bouclier!

Une barrière verte entoure Nala les épées lumineuse de Ikaruga le percute sans la blesser, mais la samouraï attaque avec son épée entaillant le flanc droit de Nala mais la mage de Fairy Tail attaque la chef des Trinity Raven. Elle attaque son adversaire qui bloque avec son sabre avant de briser l'épée de Nala qui recule.

Nala: Transformation Amazone!

Elle revêt une tenue qui en partie la faisait ressembler à une panthère noir ses bottes et ses gants ressemble au pattes, une queux de panthère se dégage du bas de son dos.

Erza: Je vois elle joue sur la vitesse.

Nala attaque Ikaruga avec une rapidité hors du commun mais la samouraï se défendait elle aussi incroyablement bien, elle finit une nouvelle fois par briser l'armure de Nala celle-ci blessé à genoux.

Erza: NALA!

Ikaruga: Réfléchit pensez-vous vraiment avoir la moindre chance contre moi...je suis bien plus forte que vous voyez l'évidence.

Nala: Non...tu te trompes. Nous sommes bien plus forte que toi...

Elle lance un regards à Erza celle-ci sourit à sa petite soeur qui déploie alors une autre armure elle portait simplement un habit en tissus couvrant son bassin et sa poitrine, elle tenait dans ses mains deux sabres elle était pieds nus. Ses cheveux était maintenant une longue tresse pendant dans son dos. Shô et Ikaruga furent bluffé de la nouvelle tenue de la magicienne de Fairy Tail.

Ikaruaga: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Shô: C'est une armure mais...elle ne survivra pas à l'assaut!

Nala: On me surnomme dans ma guilde la Gardienne des Fées...car je pense comme Erza à la protection de nos amis qui n'ont pas hésiter à risquer leurs vies pour venir nous secourir nous et nos camarades de la Tour du Paradis!

Shô écoute le discours de Nala.

Nala: Ces mêmes amis qui nous ont donné à moi et à Erza ce qu'on voulait...

Elle revoit alors des images de ses camarades Natsu, Yuden, Lucy, Grey, Aline ainsi que tous les mages de Fairy Tail et Makarof l'ayant accueillit elle et Erza. Erza se lève elle aussi elle change d'armure pour sa tenue de samouraï ses bandes couvrant sa poitrine et son pantalon.

Erza: Tous nos amis pensent que nous sommes invulnérables...mais nous n'avons pas sût protéger nos amis chère dans cette Tour...c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes jurée de devenir plus forte et de protéger nos camarades de Fairy Tail et de sauver nos amis ici!

Shô se met à pleurer en voyant les deux filles armées leurs sabres sous le regards d'Ikaruga.

Erza: Toute notre vie nous la passerons à protéger les êtres qui nous sont chère!

Nala se met elle aussi position comme Erza, l'aînée Scarlett vit sa sœur pleurer.

Nala: Depuis le début Erza tu n'as cessé de me protéger, comme ce jour à Rosemary...

Erza se rappelle alors de ce jours qui changea leurs vie.

 _"Flash-back"_

 _Erza et Nala court pour échapper à leurs poursuivant mais elles arrivent dans une impasse et des mages de la Tour du Paradis. Erza vit alors un tonneau puis elle observe Nala pleurant et tremblant de peur._

 _Erza: Nala cache-toi dans ce tonneau!_

 _Nala fut surprise elle vit sa sœur en avant._

 _Nala: Quoi...mais toi?_

 _Erza: Ne t'en fais pas si tu peux t'en sortir j'irais bien..._

 _Nala: Non...pas question que je te laisse!_

 _Voix: J'entends des enfants par ici!_

 _Ils entendent les mages se rapprocher Erza se tient debout devant sa sœur._

 _Erza: Cache-toi Nala...sa ira...tant que je saurais que tu vas bien sa m'est égal..._

 _Nala saisit alors la main de sa sœur des larmes aux yeux et un large sourire sur son visage, Erza la vit sourire comme jamais._

 _Nala: Je veux rester avec toi...car moi je ne supporterais pas d'être séparée de ma grande soeur...d'être séparée...de ma famille._

 _Erza commence elle aussi à pleurer et saisit les mains de sa sœur._

 _Nala: Je veux être aussi là pour te protéger..._

 _Erza: Dans ce cas...je te promets de veiller sur toi...et de te protéger aussi._

 _Elles se font un câlin alors que les Gardes de la Tour du Paradis les trouvent, elles partagent cette étreinte se faisant la promesse de ne jamais s'abandonner et de toujours resté soudée._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

D'un mouvement rapide les deux sœurs foncent sur la samouraï qui dégaina son sabre, les larmes aux yeux dans leurs regards déterminer.

Erza et Nala: JE PROTÉGERAI MA SŒUR !

Elles passent chacune au travers d'Ikaruga un de leurs sabres chacune éclate.

Ikaruga: Pas mal...

Le sabre d'Ikaruga explose à son tour et un jets de sang jaillit de son torse alors qu'elle tombe comme une feuille au sol un sourire au lèvre.

Ikaruga: C'est le...lien...entre sœurs...

Elle rend son dernier soupirs alors que son sang s'écoule sur le pont Shô observe la scène les larmes aux yeux.

Shô: Frangines...

Les deux femmes laisse tomber leurs sabres avant de se retourner et de se faire un câlins, Erza sert ses bras autour de sa petite sœur pleurant comme elle. Elle serait si fort elle avait peur qu'elle s'en aille la laissant toute seule. Les sentiments sont les mêmes chez Nala elle pleurait contre sa sœur tout en la maintenant pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Nala: Je t'aime...grande sœur...

Erza: Je t'aime aussi...petite sœur...

Shô sourit en voyant la scène alors que Jellal sur son trône observait aussi la scène, une larme coule discrètement sur sa joue il ne ressent plus de colère, de haine il voyait ce moment solennelle de l'amour entre deux sœurs et pensent à Jycrain. Le liens qu'il partage avec son frère lui fait chaud au cœur.

Jellal: Erza...Nala...

Jycrain de son côté sentit l'aura de son frère changer pour une légère sérénité il ressent à cet instant ce que Jellal ressent lui arrachant un sourire interpellant Ultear.

Ultear: Jycrain?

Jycrain: Mon frère...je pense à lui...au liens que je partage avec lui. Sa fait du biens.

Yajima entend la conversation mais l'instant d'après l'aura maléfique reprends le contrôle, Jellal sert les dents et les manche de son trône.

Jellal: Non...pas si prêts du but...je dois encore garder le contrôle...dans très peu de temps...la roue infernal va s'enclencher...et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'empêcher!

Jycrain reprends son air sinistre.

Jycrain: Ce monde changera du tout au tout...l'ancien âge va se terminer pour celui d'un nouveau...un Âge de Ténèbres!

Ultear sourit alors que Yajima sert les poings.

 _Yajima: Que lui arrive t-il...il change de comportement si vite...serait-il possible qu'il soit manipulé par une magie quelconque?_

Jellal rit sur son trône en voyant la pièce de l'Etherion se rapproche du centre du sceau, alors que la pièce d'Ikagura est coupé en deux. Du côté d'Erza et Nala leur amis Shô se relève souriant alors que les deux sœurs se séparent.

Shô: Frangines...vous êtes devenu super forte...

Nala: Ce n'est pas finie Shô nous devons encore en finir.

Elles regardent la sortie menant certainement à Jellal.

Erza: Il faut en finir avec Jellal.

Shô vit alors Erza et Nala se diriger vers la sortie alors qu'il observe le sang d'Ikaruga tomber dans l'eau qui commence à prendre une teinte rouge. La confrontation final va débuter Erza et Nala vont être confronté à Jellal quelle en sera l'issue à seulement quelques minutes de l'activation de l'Ethérion.

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre Erza va être confronté à Jellal arrivera t-elle à faire retrouver ses esprits à son ami d'enfance? Où Jellal est-il perdu? Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Souviens-toi" merci de continuer à lire et à la prochaine surtout n'oublier pas aussi de laisser vos commentaires comme toujours.**


	43. Chapitre 43: Souviens-toi

**Suite de l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis qui arrive à son apogée Erza et Nala vont tenter d'affronter Jellal dans ce chapitre focaliser sur leurs relations dans la Tour du Paradis. Alors qu'une révélation risque d'ouvrir les yeux à Erza et Nala.**

* * *

Chapitre 43: Souviens-toi.

A l'extérieur de la Tour du Paradis Simon continue de grimper portant Natsu sur son dos, Yuden les suivants de prêts. Natsu finit par reprendre conscience.

Simon: Tu es réveillé Natsu?

Natsu: Ouais...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir été attrapée par un drôle d'engin.

Il menace de vomir ce qui surprend Simon.

Simon: C'est bon tu n'es pas sur cette engin alors t'as aucune raison d'être malade.

Simon: Après ça tu t'es fait avaler par le Hiboux.

Natsu: Ouais je me rappelle...frangin t'es là?

Yuden: Ouais...Grey et moi on a réussie à te sortir de son ventre et on lui a collé une raclée.

Simon: Le problème c'est qu'il a sérieusement été blessé les chats l'ont évacuées.

Dans les cieux Chibi et Happy transportent Grey très amochées.

Grey: Erza...Nala...

Chibi: T'en fait pas Grey Natsu et Yuden s'en charge.

Happy: Dis voir t'es lourd Grey t'aurais pas prit du poids toi récemment...

Grey: Ferme-là sale matou!

Sur les navires des gardes de la TOur du Paradis ceux-ci sont en train de fuir.

Garde: Quoi le satellite Square!

Garde 2: On doit s'enfuir!

Garde 3: Mais on risque de se faire intercepte par les navires de Fiore!

Garde 4: Vaut mieux ça que l'Aetherion.

Happy: Oh non tous les navires sont partis!

Chibi vit alors sur le rivage la barque avec laquelle ils sont arrivées.

Chibi: Non attends regarde là!

Grey: C'est la barque avec laquelle on est arrivé.

Quand à Natsu celui-ci est bouleversé d'entendre que Grey l'a sauvé.

Natsu: Oh j'y crois pas j'ai échoué lamentablement et j'ai laissé Grey me piqué la vedette!

Simon: Je sais pas si on peut dire que t'as échoué lamentablement mais en tous cas tu t"es fait dévorer par un Hiboux.

Yuden: En plus je suis presque sûre qu'il va te bassiner avec ça pendant un mois!

Natsu: AH C'EST UN CAUCHEMARS!

Natsu se relève chaud pour une revanche.

Natsu: JE SUIS CHAUD BOUILLANT! Je vais prendre ma revanche où il est le piaf?

Simon le tire par son écharpe.

Simon: C'est pas le moment.

Yuden: Au fait Simon tu sais si les autres vont biens.

Simon: Oui j'ai reçu un message de Wally tout à l'heure ils ont trouvées Lucy, Jubia et un membre des Trinity Ravens. Ils sont avec Kai et Aline.

Natsu: Ils ont trouvées Lucy...

Simon: Exacte je leurs ait demandé de les évacuées avant le tir de l'Aetherion.

Chez Lucy et Jubia celle-ci sont protée par Wally et Kai.

Wally: Une bonne chose de fait.

Lucy: Milianna tu sais où sont Natsu et Yuden?

Millianna: Avec Simon ils sont en route pour affrontez Jellal.

Simon: Ensuite j'ai reçu un message de Shô qui m'a informé que les Trinity Raven ont été détruit.

Natsu: Ils ont pas eu besoin de mon aide!

Simon: Notre dernier ennemies est Jellal, Erza et Nala se dirige vers lui en ce moment même.

Natsu: Erza...

Simon: Leurs destins sont liées depuis 8 ans. Mais il est beaucoup trop puissant...je vous en prie vous devez l'aidez.

Natsu et Yuden croise les bras.

Natsu: Désolée sa sera sans nous.

Simon fut choqué.

Simon: Quoi qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

Dans la salle du trône Jellal bouge la pièce du chevalier ainsi que celle du bouclier et des épées.

Jellal: Tiens mais qui voilà...

Erza et Nala sont devant Jellal souriant debout un sourire sadique sur son visage.

Erza: Jellal...

Jellal: Ma douce Erza je vois que toi et ta sœur êtes les premières à arriver jusqu'à moi bien je vous félicite.

Nala: Sa a assez durée Jellal...combien de gens sont morts? Combien ont souffert à cause de cette Tour!

Jellal: Je vais être franc il reste encore deux petit sacrifices.

Erza: Sa te plaît tant que ça de jouer avec la vie d'autrui!

Jellal: Bien évidemment...la vie, la mort sont intimement liées. L'homme a peur de la mort il cherche sans cesse la quête de l'immortalité et de la renaissance...dans d'ancienne légendes vieille de plus de 400 ans, on raconte que le dieu Ankseram veille à cette équilibre qu'il veille à cette équilibre...mais aujourd'hui je vais briser cette équilibre en ramenant Zeleph!

Erza: Sa suffit Jellal il est temps pour nous de libérez nos anciens camarade!

Jellal: Vous pouvez y aller...de toute façon je n'ai plus besoin d'eux j'ai ce que je voulais, la Tour du Paradis est enfin achevé.

Nala point son épée vers lui.

Nala: Tu oublies qu'elle va être détruite dans peu de temps alors abandonne tu as perdue.

Jellal: Vous voulez parlez de l'Aethrion...

Nala: C'est du bluff!

Jellal enlève sa capuche un sourire sadique s'affichant sur son visage.

Jellal: Pas du tout l'Aetherion va vraiment s'abattre d'ici quelques minute.

Erza: Tant mieux si on peut te retenir ici encore 10 minute alors toute cette histoire sera enfin terminée!

Jellal: Ma pauvre Erza...toi et ta soeur devait être sacrifiée! C'est votre destin!

Un énergie maléfique se dégage de Jellal celle-ci se dresse dans le dos de Jellal alors que le symbole de la Tour du Paradis apparaît dans son oeil. A l'extérieur les camarades d'Erza s'en vont de la Tour par bateau.

Grey: Déposez-moi je dois allez aidez Erza et Nala!

Wally: Impossible on doit s'éloignez le plus possible d'ici l'Aetherion va bientôt rasez cette endroit de la carte...

Lucy: Mais Natsu et Yuden sont encore à l'intérieur!

Milliannna: On le sait! Simon aussi y est resté...

A l'avant Happy et Chibi observent la Tour du Paradis inquiet pour leurs amis rester à l'intérieur.

Grey: C'est des conneries je vais allez les aidez...

Shô: Enfin regarde-toi tu tiens à peine debout!

Jubia: Ils ont raison monsieur Grey on ne peut rien faire...

Aline: Tu tiendrais pas deux secondes face à Jellal!

Grey: Mais on va pas les laisser...

Happy: TAISEZ-VOUS!

Ils virent Happy se retourner pleurant.

Happy: Moi aussi je voudrait allez aidez Erza et Nala, mais...vous oubliez que Yuden et Natsu y sont et qu'ils vont les aidez! En restant là-haut on ne feras que les rendre inquiets du coup ils auront du mal à se concentrer sur Jellal.

Chibi: C'est vrai...en plus sa ne sert à rien...l'Aetherion va frapper dans quelques minutes...mais il a promis qu'il reviendrais...

Il regarde Millianna inquiète elle aussi.

Chibi: Il l'a promis...

Millianna sourit puis tous le monde retrouva son calme.

Millianna: Ils ont raison il faut avoir confiance en eux...ils y arriveront!

Happy: Avec leurs pouvoirs combinées...Jellal n'aura aucune chance...

Simon quand à lui plaque les deux Chasseurs de Dragons contre le mur.

Simon: Espèce d'ordures vous allez rien faire pour aidez Erza et Nala!

Yuden: Non c'est leur combat, leur adversaire ! On a aucune raison d'intervenir...

Simon les relâche.

Simon: Elles n'ont aucune chance elles ne peuvent pas battre Jellal...

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail réagissent.

Natsu: QUOI?! Elles sont les mages les plus puissantes qu'on ait jamais vue!

Simon: Je sais mais je ne vous parle pas de leurs puissances! Mais de leurs sentiments.

Yuden: Quoi?

Simon: Elles ne peuvent pas haïr Jellal elles en sont incapables, leurs désirs est de le sauver même après tous ce qu'il leur à fait mais je peux les comprendre...quelque chose cloche avec Jellal.

Yuden: Comment ça?

Simon: Disons qu'il a changé depuis que Erza et Nala sont partit il a totalement changé et ils n'hésitera pas à utiliser leurs sentiments contre elles. En plus comme vous le savez l'Aethérion menace de s'abattre sur la Tour du Paradis tous ceux s'y trouvant encore seront tuées. Je pense qu'elles tentent de retenir Jellal ici et de le tuer en même temps qu'elle avec l'Aetherion.

Natsu: Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt...

Simon se tourne pour voir les deux Chasseurs de Dragon furieux.

Yuden: Il faut qu'on aille les sauver!

Erza et Nala sont face à Jellal entourer par l'énergie négative qui s'installe dans la pièce.

Jellal: Celà faisait 8 ans que ne nous étions pas retrouvez face à face...

Erza: Sa a assez durée Jellal...avant tu étais quelqu'un d'honnête et droit...tu ne te rappelle pas?

Jella: Me rappeler de quoi ma chère Erza...

Erza: Notre liens...

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Erza surveille sa sœur endormie prêts d'elle elle pose sa main sur son collier, elle vit Jellal s'approcher._

 _Jellal: Alors tu vas biens?_

 _Erza: Sa vas...mais je m'inquiète un peut de ce qui va nous arriver._

 _Jellal baisse le regard._

 _Jellal: Je vais être très francs avec toi...sa ne sera pas une partie de plaisir..._

 _Elle observe Jellal le regards sévère._

 _Jellal: Je vais t'apprendre quelques règles. Ici inutile de supplier ces monstres sont sans pitiés, fait aussi attention n'essaye de pas de réclamer de la nourriture supplémentaire sinon ils t'enfermeront dans les cages._

 _Erza: Quelles cages?_

 _Jellal: Ce sont de grandes cage suspendues dans le vide ils te laissent là-dedans, sans rien à te mettre sous la dents._

 _Erza tremble rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle ou bien sa sœur puissent finir dans les cages._

 _Jellal: Mais deux endroit sont pires que tous...La Fosse et la salle du Superviseur?_

 _Erza: C'est quoi cette Fosse?_

 _Jellal hésite il baisse le regard mais la petite fille le vit._

 _Erza: Jellal...n'hésite pas à me le dire...j'ai déjà vue beaucoup de gens mourir sous mes yeux._

 _Jellal la vit._

 _Jellal: La Fosse est l'endroit où les prisonniers récalcitrant finissent...ils sont enfermées dans une sorte d'arène et sont alors condamnées à être dévorée par les monstres._

 _Erza: Des monstres?_

 _Jellal: Oui...j'ai un ami Alonzo...il était spécialiste pour voler de la nourriture aux gens. Un jour il a volé un kilo de viande qu'il distribua au prisonniers. Le Superviseur l'a sût et l"a condamnée à allez dans la Fosse. On pouvait entendre ses cris de douleurs, certains entendent encore ses hurlements aujourd'hui..._

 _Erza trembla et prends la main de Jellal en le voyant trembler le jeune garçon fut rassuré et continue son récit._

 _Jellal: La Fosse c'est la condamnation à mort...plus personne depuis Alonzo n'y est aller où n'a tenté de se rebeller._

 _Erza: C'est horrible...mais qui c'est ce Superviseur?_

 _Jellal: C'est celui qui dirige la construction tous les gardes de la Tour sont à ses ordres, tous les prisonniers sont d'avis de dire que la Fosse est encore un cadeau comparée à lui._

 _Erza: Quoi?_

 _Jellal: En gros il y a deux types de punition ici la Fosse comme tu connais où bien une visite chez le Superviseur...et crois moi allez chez le Superviseur c'est pire que l'Enfer._

 _Erza: Comment ça?_

 _Jellal: Ceux qui en sont revenu...ont changé. Ils étaient complètement détruit psychologiquement, certains ce sont jeté volontairement dans les Fosses._

 _Erza: QUOI?!_

 _Elle se couvre la bouche mais fut rassuré de voir Nala toujours endormie._

 _Jellal: Oui on pense que le Superviseur à une magie qui permets de s'attaquer au mental des prisonniers, les horreurs qu'il fait voir à ses victimes les poussent au suicide...et ces principaux victimes sont les plus vulnérable, comme les femmes et les enfants._

 _Erza eu un frisson elle observent sa petite sœur inquiète, mais Jellal sert sa main ce qui attire son attention._

 _Jellal: Ne t'en fais pas...je te protégerais Erza._

 _Erza rougit en voyant Jellal alors que dans les jours qui suivirent l'arrivées des deux jeunes filles, elles c'étaient toutes les deux liées d'amitiés avec les prisonniers de la Tour. Un jour on distribue la nourriture aux prisonniers._

 _Garde : De la nourriture pour vous c'est tous ce que vous aurez!_

 _Ils reçurent une maigre ration de bouillie de haricots avec de la viande, et un morceau de pain Nala mourrait de faim._

 _Nala: Je meurs de faim..._

 _Erza sépare son pain en deux et tend un morceau à sa sœur._

 _Erza: Tiens._

 _Nala: Erza..._

 _Erza: Tu dois manger Nala...t'en fais pas pour moi sa ira._

 _Jellal vit la scène et s'approche d'elle il lui donne son morceau._

 _Erza: Jellal?_

 _Jellal: Ne t'en fais pas sa ira pour moi._

 _Nala: Merci...mais tu risques de..._

 _Jellal: T'en fais pas je saurais me débrouiller._

 _Il sourit tendrement aux deux sœurs alors qu'Erza rougit, un jour Erza surprends Nala pleurant à chaude larme._

 _Nala: J'en ai assez de cet endroit...je veux rentrer à la maison..._

 _Erza: Je sais moi aussi...retrouver..._

 _Elle tente alors de se rappeler de sa famille à Rosemary, mais un immense vide envahit sa mémoire. Sa famille elle devait se rappeler hors c'est le trou noir aucune souvenir sur son enfance avec sa soeur avant l'attaque de Rosemary._

 _Jellal: Sa arrive..._

 _Erza vit Jellal s'assoir prêt d'elle._

 _Erza: Jellal._

 _Nala: De quoi tu parles?_

 _Jellal: La plus part des prisonniers qui entre ici oublie leurs vies passé avant l'attaque, ils en oublient jusqu'à leurs familles. C'est à cause de l'aura du Superviseur sa seul présence suffit déstabiliser les gens. Beaucoup ont oubliées leurs parents et leurs familles comme Milianna._

 _Erza vit la jeune fille dans son coin endormie._

 _Erza: Et toi?_

 _Jellal: Moi...je sais juste que mes parents ce sont fait massacrés par les Cavaliers._

 _Nala: Les Cavaliers? Ils sont qui?_

 _Jellal: Sa personne ne le sait on ignore qui ils sont ni d'où ils viennent, mais on pense qu'il s'agit de mercenaires engagé par le Superviseur pour nous transporter ici leurs bêtes sont laissés comme monstre de la Fosse._

 _Erza: Et tu as de la famille qui est encore en vie?_

 _Jellal: Oui...mon frère Jycrain. J'ai réussie à le cacher mais les Cavaliers m'ont attrapées. Mais dites moi vous avez quels âge? Car je t'ai entendu dire que Nala est ta petite sœur._

 _Erza: Nala...en fait on est jumelles mais je suis née la première à quelques heures d'intervalle._

 _Nala: Du coup Erza est ma grande sœur...c'est tous ce dont on se rappelle._

 _Jycrain: Mh je vois Jycrain et moi c'est la même histoire sauf que je suis le plus séduisant._

 _Erza se met à rire comme Nala alors que l'ambiance se calme dans cette endroit sombre, un jour Erza suit Jellal dans des couloirs._

 _Erza: Jellal qu'est-ce que tu fais si jamais on se fait prendre..._

 _Jellal: Ne t"inquiète pas les gardes à cette heure en profite pour dormir. Je voulais que tu vois ça, mais avant cache tes yeux._

 _Erza: Pourquoi?_

 _Jellal: C'est une surprise._

 _Elle pose ses mains devant ses yeux et Jellal la guide vers l'endroit qu'il voulait lui montrer, Erza sentit alors un souffle de vent caresser son visage._

 _Jellal: C'est bon tu peux regarder._

 _Erza enlève ses mains de devant ses yeux elle vit alors le paysage magnifique qui s'étend devant elle. Un couchers de soleil qui se reflètent dans la mer et les quelques étoiles parsemant déjà le firmament._

 _Erza: Houa c'est magnifique._

 _Jellal: Je sais j'ai trouvé ce coin il y a quelques mois c'est Alonzo qui me l'a montée, en me disant que si "je trouvais une jolie fille j'avais qu'à l'amener ici"_

 _Erza rougit violemment et observe Jellal._

 _Erza: C'est vrai tu me trouves jolie?_

 _Jycrain: Bien sûre qui te trouverais pas jolie?_

 _Erza et Jellal reste un petit moment comme ça Jellal sert la mains d'Erza leurs visages se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se frôle jusqu'à se toucher leurs premiers baisers qu'ils partagent devant ce magnifique couché de soleil. Erza pour la première fois qu'elle était ici était heureuse, elle se sentait bien naturellement. Quand ils se séparèrent Erza et lui rougissait comme une tomate, Jellal entendit des bruits de monstres il tire Erza dans le trous et se cache des chevaucheurs nocturne._

 _Garde : Rien à signaler..._

 _Ils sen vont laissant les deux enfants rassurée de ne pas c'être fait prendre._

 _Jellal: Allez viens rentrons..._

 _Erza: Jellal attends...j'aimerais qu'on se fasse une promesse...si il devait arrivée quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous, nous ferions tous pour l'aider._

 _Jellal fut légèrement étonné de la demande d'Erza._

 _Jellal: OK je te promets._

 _Ils rejoignent alors leurs amis mains dans la mains liées par cette promesse qu'ils c'étaient faite..._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Erza: Tu t'en souviens Jellal je t'ai promis que je t'aiderais ce jour-là!

Jellal: Ma pauvre Erza comment peux-tu m'aider alors que tu en es parfaitement incapable, dans quelques minutes l"Aethérion s'abattra sur la Tour du Paradis !

Nala: Si nous pouvons te retenir suffisamment jusqu'au tir alors nous aurons sauvé nos amis, et toi et Erza aurait tenu votre promesse...

Jellal: Pauvre idiote!

Il déploie sa magie maléfique sur elle mais Erza tranche les vague d'énergie démoniaque, elles foncent sur lui mais il bloque leurs épées avant de déployer sa magie faisant exploser le sol. Nala se retrouve propulsé en arrière alors qu'Erza se trouvait sur des débris qui ce sont détachés de la Tour elle se propulse pour rejoindre son adversaire qu'elle attaque.

Erza: La Tour vient d'être terminée et tu l'as détruit déjà tu n'as aucun respect!

Jellal: La Tour n'est qu'une carcasse ces piliers ne sont que de la décoration!

Nala attaque Jellal esquivant son attaque mais elle détruit son échiquier l pièce de la perle roule jusqu'au pieds de Jellal qui la prend.

Nala: Shô et tous les autres t'ont suivies pendant 8 ans! Tu n's aucun respect pour eux !

Jellal rit en voyant la fureur des deux sœurs Scarlett.

Jellal: Arrêter de me contredire leurs efforts ont payé puisque maintenant le Système R est terminée!

Il déploie sa magie qui submerge Erza et Nala mais la plus grande poussa sa soeur hors de la zone où Nala vit Erza être enfermé dans une sphère bleu avec des marques rouge, elles sentirent alors la douleurs et la peur les submergée une choses qu'elle avait déjà sentit il y a fort longtemps.

Nala: ERZA!

Jellal: Inutile de résister...vous le savez...

Erza souffrait et ignorait comment s'extirper de la magie de Jellal.

 _Erza: Cette magie...elle est similaire à celle du Superviseur...mais comment est-ce possible...Jellal à dit qu'il avait périe..._

Elle se mit alors à penser à ses amis.

 _Grey: Les filles il n'y a aucune raison de cacher ses sentiments, elles nous permettent de montrer qu'on est fort._

Erza ouvre ses yeux les paroles de Grey lui ouvre ses yeux pendant des années elle a cachée ses sentiments à ses amis, à sa sœur mais surtout à elle même. Elle sert les poings.

 _Lucy: Erza on croit en toi tu peux compter sur nous._

 _Happy: Ouais!_

 _Chibi: T'es notre amie !_

 _Simon: J'ai foi en vous vous réussirez..._

 _Shô: Frangine..._

 _Millianna: N'abandonnez pas..._

 _Wally: Revenez-nous vivante._

 _Yuden: Allez relève-toi pour qu'on puisse te mettre une raclée à toi et Nala!_

 _Erza: Mes amis..._

Nala vit alors une épée découper la sphère de Jellal celui-ci se retourne pour voir Erza foncer sur lui.

Erza: JE N'AI PLUS PEUR DE RIEN!

Elle attaque Jellal le propulsant au sol celui-ci vit Titania furieuse son épée pointé sous sa gorge, Nala sourit et se relève.

Nala: Grande soeur...

Jellal souriait et riait en voyant Erza furieuse.

Jellal: Tu n'as plu speur de rien vraiment...

Il ferme ses yeux puis les ouvre de nouveau animé d'une nouvelle force, Erza vit la couleur de ses yeux qui était d'un bleu ciel.

Jellal: Alors je vais t'aider à le découvrir.

La stupéfaction et la peur envahit alors Erza une évidence lui vint à l'esprit, Nala en vint à la même évidence elles avaient déjà entendue la même phrases. Pour elle la vérité les frappas le Superviseur était encore bien en vie.

Erza: Toi...tu es...le Superviseur...

L'énergie maléfique se dégage du corps de Jellal formant sous leurs yeux une silhouette humanoïde, alors que Jellal riait en voyant la peur s'afficher sur leurs visages.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre en espérant que sa vous a plût en attendant dans le prochain chapitre le Système R sera finalement activé les masques tomberont comme l'Aetherion rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre "La prière de la Lumière Divine". A la prochaine.**


	44. Chapitre 44: La prière à la Lumière

**Suite de l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis la fin approche alors que les masques tombent, Erza et Nala vont devoir faire face à leurs plus grande angoisse : le Superviseur alors que l'Aetherion menace de réduire la Tour en cendre. Alors que sera introduit un langage inventé par l'un de mes écrivains préférée.**

* * *

Chapitre 44: La prière de la Lumière Divine.

Jellal était aux pieds d'Erza celle-ci une épée pointée sous sa gorge, Nala restait en retrait tentant de se rassurer.

Nala: C'est impossible...

Erza: Tu ne peux pas être le Superviseur...c'est impossible...

Jellal: Tu as raison c'est impossible pourtant je suis bien en vie Erza!

Nala: Mais comment...et quel est ton véritable but avec ce système R! Est-ce ramener Zeleph?

Jellal reste silencieux un air moqueur sur son visage qui crispa Titania.

Erza: De toute façon dis-moi si je me trompe mais je ne penses pas que le Système R soit complet.

Jellal fut surpris.

Jellal: Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

Erza: Tu n'aurais pas perdu ton temps à organiser ses combats contre les Trinity Ravens, tu voulais gagner du temps pour compléter ce Système.

Jellal rit en entendent Erza.

Erza: Ce qu'il te manque c'est la puissance magique! Tu n'as pas assez de puissance magique! Même si tu rassemblais TOUS les mages du continent tu serait très loin d'avoir la puissance nécessaire! Tu sais que le Conseil va tirer avec l'Aetherion mais tu restes ici...qu'as-tu en tête à la fin!

Jellal! L'Aetherion s'abattra sur ma Tour dans trois minute!

Erza: JELLAL!

Elle lui sert le bras lui arrachant une grimace.

Erza: C'est ça que tu veux être pulvérisée par l'Aetherion comme un lâche! Hé bien soit je ne lâcherais ton bras que lorsque tu auras pousser ton dernier soupir!

Nala regarde sa soeur déterminée.

Nala: Erza...

Erza: Va t-en Nala...rien ne m'empêchera d'en finir.

Nala: Non Erza on rentrera toute les deux à la guilde!

Erza: Non je mourrais pouyr empêcher Jellal de continuer à faire du mal à n os camarades...

Jellal: Pourquoi pas sa pourrait être interéssant d'avoir l'avis de Jellal...

Erza et Nala se tourne vers Jellal celui-ci finit par être parcourt de léger spasme, quand il ouvre les yeux Erza vit le changement dans ses yeux une gentillesse mais aussi une tristesse extrêmement présente.

Jellal: Erza...

Erza: Jellal...

Nala: Jellal c'est vraiment toi?

Jellal: Oui...Erza écoute-moi bien...le Superviseur je sens qu'il tente de reprendre rapidement le dessus et il y arrivera...

Erza: De quoi tu parles?

Jellal: Sa c'est passer durant la rébellion!

 _"Flash-back"_

 _Dans la salle du Superviseur les Mages Leaders sont avec le Superviseur assis dans l'ombre alors que Jellal vit la révolte des prisonniers il sourit._

 _Jella: Erza..._

 _Chef Mage 1: Qu'allons-nous faire autant de prisonniers qui se rebelle il nous sera impossible de résister..._

 _Le Superviseur: Envoyer les mages mercenaires!_

 _Chef Mage 2: Impossible monsieur ils ont tous été vaincu par ces pestes!_

 _Jellal se tourne vers le Superviseur._

 _Jellal: Il semblerait que votre stratagème ait échouée on sera libre!_

 _Le Superviseur se dresse dans l'ombre et rit._

 _Le Superviseur: Eux peut-être mais toi sa m'étonnerais!_

 _Jellal fut surprise alors que les yeux du Superviseur disparaissent laissant apparaître une brume rouge qui se glisse vers Jellal terroriser il vit dans la masse des dessins noir sur l'avant il vit l'œil symbolisant les esclavagiste de la Tour du Paradis. La masse entoure Jellal hurlant de douleurs et de terreur alors que la voix du Superviseur dans un langage inconnue._

 _Superviseur: Snaga nârdurb da. (Esclave obéi-moi)._

 _Il entend cette voix dans sa tête._

 _Superviseur: Mâdûr eshtnar ! (La liberté n'existe pas)._

 _Une matière noir commence à rentrer dans l'oeil de Jellal sous les yeux des mages en chef alors que la porte vole en éclat._

 _Erza: JELLAL!_

 _Superviseur: Nârdurb da. (Obéi-moi)._

 _Jellal baisse le regards souriant l'esprit du Superviseur s'étant totalement installer dans son esprit, il observe les deux mage en chef en riant._

 _"Fin du flash-back"_

Erza tremble son épée toujours en main pointé vers Jellal.

Jellal: Vous comprenez...je ne suis qu'un pantin du Superviseur.

Erza: Jellal...

Jellal: J'ignore ce qu'il veut mais ce n'est pas ramené Zeleph...

Nala: Quoi?

Jellal: Il y a autre chose dans cette Tour...quelque chose de maléfique. Mais maintenant sa n'as plus d"importance...

Dans la salle de contrôle de l'Aetherion tout est en place le cristal brille de mille feu.

Agent du Conseil: Tous les instruments sont opérationnel prêt à enclencher l'Aetherion!

Ork et les autres observent la triste scène.

Ork: Prions mes amis...

Michello: Bonne idée.

Ils prient tous alors que Ultear et Jycrain observent l'énergie s'accumuler.

Ultear: Oui prions maître Jycrain...

Jycrain: Un prière à la Lumière Divine.

Yajima regarde Jycrain d'un regard mauvais le cristal se transforme en sphère de lumière blanche alors que dans le ciel les nuage forme un cercle dans lequel apparaît la Tour du Paradis, sur la mer en face de celle-ci le bateau de ceux ayant évacué la Tour observe la lumière.

Lucy: C'est quoi cette Lumière?

Wally: C'est l'Aetherion!

Millianna: NYA!

Happy et Chibi les larmes aux yeux virent la lumière dans le ciel.

Happy: Natsu, Erza...

Chibi: Yuden, Nala ils sont toujours à l'intérieur...

Les secousses fissure le plafonds alors qu Jellal restait allongée Erza sur lui.

Jellal: Sa n'as plus d'importance maintenant...je ne sais pas ce qu'essaye de faire le Superviseur avec le Système-R. Moi même je sais qu'il ne peut pas marcher, pourtant il n'abandonne pas...

Erza: Alors...

Jellal: De toute façon tout est terminée...il n'y a pas de rédemption pour ce que j'ai fait. Tue-moi Erza.

Erza fut choqué de la demande de Jellal l'observant avec le même regards qu'elle connaissait bien, elle se mit à trembler encore plus.

Nala: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Jellal: Le Superviseur est encore dans mon corps...je peux le retenir le temps que...le temps que tu me tues!

Erza restait figée alors que Jellal ferme ses yeux.

Jellal: C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue...

Erza se rappelle alors des moments qu'elle à partager avec le vrai Jellal son comportement si il dit vrai est l'oeuvre du Superviseur. Elle se souvient du baiser qu'ils ont partager tous les deux. Elle laisse tomber son arme sous les yeux de Jellal et Nala.

Erza: Non...pas question...tu es innocent Jellal...

Jellal observe Erza alors que Nala les rejoins.

Nala: Si c'est le Superviseur qui te possède il doit y avoir un moyen de le faire quitter ton corps.

Jellal: L'Aetherion...

Erza l'aide à se relever.

Erza: Alors on sera réduit en cendre ensemble avec lui...

Jellal sourit et fit une étreinte à Erza, Nala émue les rejoins Jellal accueille Nala dans ses bras alors que la Tour tremble de toute part l'Aetherion menace de s'abattre.

Agent du Conseil: Aetherion prêt!

Ork: Bien libérez la puissance de l'Aetherion.

L'Aetherion est alors tirer le rayon frappe de pleins fouet la Tour provoquant de gigantesque vague se dirigeant vers l'embarcation, Jubia déploie alors sa magie protégeant ses camarades. Alors que dans la Tour Jellal eu un sourire sadique et un sceau rouge apparaît dans ses deux mains. Yuden et Natsu furent prit dans le rayon.

Yuden: C'est quoi ce truc?

Simon suivant Natsu et Yuden se tient au mur.

Simon: L'Aetherion! Alors c'est terminée...

Une colonne de lumière pure frappe la Tour du Paradis qui commence à se désintégrer a l'extérieur les amis des mages de Fairy Tail ont les larmes aux yeux en voyant la Tour, le Justicier Hiboux heureusement à pût s'enfuir en tenant Vivaldus et le Caméléon sous l'apparence de Ul. Sur les écrans du Conseil les conseillers virent leur action fermant tous les yeux, un nuage blancs empêche de voir la Tour du Paradis en entier.

Ork: Sa y est c'est terminée?

Les agents scrutent leurs écrans comme les mages de Fairy Tail voyant l'immense colonne de fumée cachant la zone de tir.

Lucy: Natsu...

Millianna les larmes aux yeux observe comme les autres.

Millianna: C'est pas possible...ils peuvent pas...

Grey: Natsu, Yuden!

Le nuage commence à se dissiper et l'horreur parcours les membres du conseil et les mages.

Grey: C'est quoi ce délire?

Kai: C'est...ce que je pense?

Ork observe abasourdis comme les autres conseiller.

Ork: Qu'est-ce que c'est...

Michello: C'est...de la lacrima?

A la place de la Tour du Paradis se trouvait une gigantesque Tour de lacrima qui brillait de toute les couleurs, ces couleurs se reflètent dans le ciel alors qu'à l'intérieur Erza et Nala toujours dans les bras de Jellal vit aux alentours l'air libre.

Erza: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Jellal sourit et se relève.

Jellal: Enfin...ce que je cherche à accomplir depuis plus de 10 ans!

Erza et Nala virent Jellal debout l'emblème de la Tour du Paradis apparaissant dans l'un de ses yeux, elles comprirent alors qu'elles avaient en face d'elle le Superviseur.

Nala: Toi sale lâche!

Jellal/Superviseur: Sa a prit son temps mais finalement nous y voilà...l'Aetherion...à enfin activer la Tour du Paradis!

Nala: De quoi il parle?

Erza: Attends...la puissance magique de l'Aetherion...alors...

Jycrain de son côté souriait.

Jycrain: Un piège ma pauvre Erza...

Yajima s'approche de Jycrain furieux alors que le tir à provoquer un dysfonctionnement dans les systèmes.

Yajima: JYCRAIN!

Jycrain: Maître Yajima...dommage que vous vous soyez fait bernée par moi.

Yajima furieux sert les poings alors que Natsu et Yuden toujours dans structure observent les alentours.

Yuden: Attends...on est pas mort?

Natsu: Non...mais peut importe on doit retrouver Erza!

Yuden: T'as raison...

Ils continuent de grimper alors que au sommet Jellal riait comme Jycrain.

Yajima: Alors tu étais dans le coup Jycrain!

Jycrain/Superviseur: Oui...maintenant vous le permettez mais je dois retrouver mon frère.

Il disparut sous les yeux de Yajima alors que Ultear souriait le bâtiment commence à partir en morceau.

Ork: Tout va s'effondrer! Nous nous somme fait avoir!

Au sommet de la Tour du Paradis Erza et Nala font face à Jellal elles allaient agir quand elles virent Jycrain apparaître.

Nala: Jycrain!

Jycrain: Ma chère Nala belle soirée n'est-ce pas?

Nala: Alors...vous êtes alliées!

Erza: Nala je pense plutôt que Jycrain est lui aussi manipulé je me trompe...

Jycrain rit et ouvre ses yeux dans l'un d'eux se trouve le même symbole que celui dans l'œil de Jellal.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Tu es perspicace ma chère Erza...

Erza: La question est quand?

Jellal/Superviseur: La réponse est il y a pas loin de 3 ans.

 _"3 ans plus tôt"_

 _Jellal est assis sur son trône il joue aux échecs quand la porte s'ouvre il vit alors son jumeau Jycrain._

 _Jycrain: JELLAL!_

 _Jellal: Jycrain que fais-tu ici?_

 _Jycrain: On m'a dit que tu étais vivant alors je suis venu m'en apercevoir moi-même._

 _Jellal: Bien et qui t'as dit cela?_

 _Jycrain: Une fille...elle s'appelle Nala elle est une ancienne prisonnière ici._

 _Jellal sourit._

 _Jellal: Je vois...qu'a t-elle dit d'autres?_

 _Jycrain: Rien d'autres je suis venu te chercher toi et les autres prisonniers, je vais appeler des navires du Conseil ils viendront..._

 _Jellal: Attends tu appartient au Conseil magique?_

 _Jycrain: Oui...j'en suis un des membres...Jellal viens on a du temps à rattraper et..._

 _Jellal se lève en riant Jycrain recule méfiant._

 _Jellal: J'ai une meilleur idée...si je te faisait voir ma vision du monde._

 _Jycrain fut surpris mais réagit trop tard des filament rouge le saisissent aux bras et le mettent à genoux il vit Jellal s'approcher de lui._

 _Jycrain: Jellal qu'est-ce qu'il se passe..._

 _Jellal dévoile son oeil maudit._

 _Jellal: Laisse-toi bercer par les ombres._

 _Jycrain se met alors à entendre les mêmes voix que Jellal qui résonne dans son esprit._

 _Voix: Nardûb da (Obéis-moi)._

 _La matière noire entre dans l'oeil de Jycrain hurlant de douleurs au bouts de quelques minuite Jycrain se redresse le même air mauvais sur son visage._

 _Jycrain: Hé bien mon très chère frère nous avons beaucoup de travail._

 _Jellal: Assure-toi qu'il n'arrive rien à Erza et Nala, nous aurons besoin d'elle pour le sacrifice!_

 _Jycrain: Bien._

 _"Fin du FLash-Back"_

Elles restaient figée sur place furieuse de c'être faite manipulée par le Superviseur.

Jellal/Superviseur: Mais maintenant tout est en place! Après 10 ans d'attente il ne reste plus qu'une étape!

Sur l'océan les anciens prisonniers virent la lacrima.

Millianna: Mais a quoi peut servir toute cette lacrima?

Shô: Alors...c'était qu'une façade! La véritable construction c'est cette lacrima géante?!

Lucy: A quoi sa vas lui servir?

Ils sentirent alors l'océan trembler Jellal et Jycrain virent alors la lacrima qui changeait rapidement de couleurs, dans celle-ci se reflètent une étrange perle prisonnier à l'intérieur elle était transparente à l'intérieur de la lacrima elle était noire avec la surface légèrement rouge exactement comme la pièce d'échecs.

Nala: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Jycrain/Superviseur: Ceux-ci est ce pourquoi vous avez souffert, la puissance ultime! Mais comment...

Jellal se rappelle alors d'Ikaruga qu'Erza a tué ce qui a sûrement entraîner son apparition.

Jellal/Superviseur: Je vois...finalement il y a une bonne nouvelle pour vous on n'a besoin plus que d'un seul sacrifice! L'une de vous deux fera parfaitement l'affaire!

Nala dégaine ses sabres.

Nala: Vous croyez qu'on va vous laissez faire!

Jycrain déploie alors un lame dorée en tendant son bras.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Tu n'as pas le choix Nala...

Nala fonce sur Jycrain l'affrontant avec son épée Erza fonce aussi sur Jellal mais le mage repousse celle de Fairy Tail avec une facilité déconcertante. Jycrain bloque le bras de Nala et se glisse dans son dos et murmure à son oreille donnant un frisson à Nala.

Jycrain/Superviseur: C'est si beau de fouiller dans les souvenirs de Jycrain...ses plus beaux te concerne Nala.

Nala se dégage et attaque Jycrain.

Nala: Qu'est-ce que tu sais de nous !

Jycrain/Superviseur: Je sais qu'il a des sentiments pour toi...mais comment réagirait-il s'il voyait qu'il t'avais manipulée?

Nala veut l'attaquer mais l'énergie du Superviseur la propulse prêts de sa sœur.

Jellal/Superviseur: Vous nous décevez vous avez fait mieux avec Ikaruga!

Jycrain/Superviseur: Est-ce votre combat contre elle qui vous a épuisée?

Nala: Sale ordure...

Jellal/Superviseur: Voyons Nala sais-tu tous ce que nous avons dû faire pour en arriver là? Ultear à bue nos paroles comme de l'eau espérant voir le mage Zeleph, mais tous ça n'était qu'un gigantesque mensonges!

Erza: Combien de personne avez-vous donc manipulez! Quand sa s'arrêteras!

Elles se relève Erza dégaine une grosse lame et fonce sur Jellal.

Erza: JELLAL!

Elle l'attaque rapidement mais Jellal fit un seul geste et le corps d'Erza dur recouvert par un liens magique rouge la paralysant et la faisant se mettre à genoux.

Nala: ERZA!

Elle fonce à son tour mais Jellal lui fit subir le même sort elles sont toutes les deux désarmées impuissante.

Jellal/Superviseur: Inutile de résister ce liens magique vous empêchera de bouger, j'ai eu l'idée de vous l'installer quand Jellal et vous partagiez ce magnifique moment.

Erza: Ordure...

Jycrain/Superviseur: Maintenant il est temps de procéder au sacrifice pour complètement activer le Système R!

Nala sert les poings furieuse alors que les deux individus observent les magicienne de Fairy Tail.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Je dirais que Nala ferait un très bon sacrifice...

Il tends son bras vers elle Erza tente de se relever, elle tombe au sol alors qu'un rocher de lacrima apparaît derrière Nala.

Jycrin/Superviseur: Voilà comment sa vas se passer ta chaire sera consumé et ton âme absorber par la Gemme Obscure. Ensuite celle-ci sera délivrer de sa prison.

Erza: LAISSE MA SŒUR!

Jellal/Superviseur: Soit fière Erza ta sœur va servir à ramener une puissance perdu depuis plus de 400 ans!

Jycrain pousse Nala dans la lacrima celle-ci commence à se faire absorber elle panique et tente de s'extirper mais elle s'enfonce de plus en plus.

Erza: NALA!

Nala: Sale...

Jycrain s'approche d'elle et lui murmure.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Je lis dans ses souvenirs...il t'aimait énormément...malheureusement il se souviendra de t'avoir tuer.

Nala: LA FERME!

Jycrain s'écarte lui et Jellal s'agenouille devant le pilier de lacrima et joigne leurs mains, l'ombre du Superviseur apparaît dans leurs dos.

Jycrain et Jellal: Pouvoir anciens accepte ce sacrifice et brise ta prison pour déchaîner tes maléfices sur ce monde, retrouve la liberté et détruit ce monde pour mieux le dominer.

Alors qu'ils prononcent ses paroles Nala abandonne sous les yeux d'Erza.

Erza: NALA!

Nala: Sa ira...tant que ce n'est pas toi...tout ira bien...

Erza les larmes aux yeux se débats de toute ses forces.

Erza: Je t'interdit d'abandonner on rentrera à la guilde toutes les deux!

Nala: Dis au revoir à Natsu et aux autres pour moi...

Erza: Nala!

Nala pleure en voyant sa sœur.

Nala: Au maître pour m'avoir considérée comme sa propre fille...

Erza: NALA!

Elle lance un derniers regards à sa soeur alors que sa tête dépasse de la lacrima.

Nala: Je t'aime grande soeur...

Elle ferme ses yeux alors qu'Erza pleure, Nala pense à tous ses amis.

 _Nala: Adieux mes amis...adieu Jycrain..._ _adieux Fairy Tail._

Soudain elle fut extirpée de la lacrima Jycrain et Jellal virent celà alors qu'une explosion de feu les frappent, Erza au sol fut soulevée par l'un de ses proches amis.

Erza: NATSU!

Nala vit alors Yuden l'extirper de la lacrima elle avait encore des larmes au coins de yeux, Jycrain et Jellal observe alors le rituel une nouvelle fois retardée mais souriaient en voyant les deux Chasseurs de Dragons. Ils tenaient les deux femmes allongées au sol.

Nala: Yuden...Natsu...

Yuden: Bon on ferais mieux de rentrer chercher du boulot qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Sinon Lucy pourra pas payer son loyer ce mois-ci et je dois encore mettre sa raclée au bouts de métal.

Elles sourient toutes les deux alors que Natsu se retournent vers Jellal et Jycrain.

Natsu: Vous nous excusez mais elles repartent avec nous à Fairy Tail.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Tu crois que je vais te laisser gâcher ce que j'ai accomplit, tous le travail que j'ai entreprit depuis tous ce temps!

Yuden: Il parle de quoi ce type ils sont deux non? Pourquoi il parle au singulier?

Nala: Ils sont possédées...

Ils se tournent vers Erza et Nala se relever le maléfice dissiper mais mal en point, elles s'accrochent à leurs amis les voyants trembler.

Erza: Ils sont possédées par notre ancien bourreau le Superviseur!

Natsu: Hein le mec qui a dirigé la Tour mais je le croyais mort?

Nala sert le bras de Yuden qui la vit pleurer.

Nala: Non...il c'est servie d'eux...il c'est servie d'eux comme bouc-émissaires! Tous ça...pour ce truc dans la lacrima!

Ils se tournent vers la perle enfermé dans la lacrima, Erza observe Natsu il vit les larmes couler sur le visage de son amie.

Erza: Natsu...toi et Yuden...libérez Jellal et Jycrain...

Nala: Mettez fin à cette folie...

Natsu regarde Yuden puis sert les deux filles dans leurs bras.

Natsu: Vous inquiétez pas...on s'en charge.

Erza: Mer...

Sans crier garde Natsu donne un uppercut dans le ventre d'Erza l'assomant, Nala vit celà mais se prit elle aussi un coup dans le ventre l'assomant. Elles sont délicatement posé au sol.

Yuden: Reposez-vous on va vous extraire ce ce cauchemars...

Jycrain/Superviseur: Vous les Chasseurs de Dragons j'avais peur que vous soyez des problèmes dans nos plans mais je vois que j'ai paniqué pour rien. Dans peut de temps la machine va se mettre en route, vous ne pourrez pas empêcher les prochains évènements!

Natsu et Yuden sont dos à leurs adversaires.

Natsu: Elles pleuraient...

Jellal/Superviseur: Comment?

Yuden et Natsu sert le poings qui se remplie de flamme.

Natsu: A l'instant...elles étaient tristes et elles pleuraient. Leurs voix tremblaient...et elles avaient peur...on aime pas les voir comme ça. On aime pas les voir pleurer.

Yuden: Erza et Nala sont fortes! On veut les voir forte! Pourtant cet endroit les font pleurez...cet endroit fait pleurer ses amis...

Yuden repense à toutes les souffrances que Erza et Nala leur ont dites, sa colère ainsi que celle de Natsu grimpent.

Natsu: Et d'après elle c'est de ta faute! Superviseur!

L'ombre du bourreau se dresse dans la brume rouge celui-ci n'avait pas de forme physique, seulement un semblant d'air humanoïde ce qui s'apparente à ses bras et le bas de son corps est relié à Jellal et Jycrain. Une voix sombre et fantomatique résonne dans l'atmosphère comme si la voix était dans la tête de Natsu et Yuden.

 _Superviseur: Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter...ces deux esprit sont à moi et je ne laisserais PERSONNE contrecarrer ce que j'entreprend depuis plus de 10 ans!_

Il disparaît laissant Jycrain dégainer son épée dorée.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Un deux contre deux m'a l'air équitable!

Yuden furieux charge son poing et attaque Jycrain.

Yuden: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe Jycrain qui bloque son assaut avec son épée dorée Jellal s'entoure d'une lueurs dorée qui avait aussi un contour rougeâtre.

Jellal/Superviseur: METEORE!

Il fonce sur Yuden mais Natsu charge son souffle.

Natsu: Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Il repousse Jellal qui dût esquiver le jets de flamme mais Natsu arrive juste face à lui.

Natsu: Serre du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe Jellal l'envoyant contre un morceau de lacrima Jycrain vit son frère être repoussé laissant Yuden attaquer, il eu droit à un uppercut dans le thorax l'envoyant rejoindre son frère. Ils virent les deux Chasseurs de Dragons se rejoindre et inspirée.

Yuden : HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE !

Natsu: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Les deux attaques combinées frappent de pleins fouets les deux mages, Natsu et Yuden reste sur place furieux mais ils virent la fumée se dissiper et les deux mages toujours debout.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Pas mal je dois avouer que c'est plutôt pas mal...

Natsu: T'as encore rien vu!

Il se propulse poing en avant vers Jellal mais celui-ci disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de frapper en traître Yuden qui s'écrase au sol.

Natsu: Yuden!

Jycrain se poste devant Natsu qui le vit tendre sa mains vers lui.

Jycrain/Superviseur: ONDE CELESTE!

Natsu recule les bras en croix pour se protéger Yuden se relève alors que Jellal se déplace à la vitesse de la lumière esquivant la moindre de leurs attaques.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Je te rejoins. METEORE!

Yuden: Quoi lui aussi?

A deux ils parviennent à malmener Yuden et Natsu avec leurs vitesse, Yuden tente d'attaquer Jycrain esquivant la moindre de ses attaques et en profite pour le frapper directement.

Natsu: Sa sert à rien ils bougent trop vite on doit se fier à notre autres sens que nos yeux...

Yuden: En gros anticipé leurs mouvements...sa marche.

Il ferme ses yeux se concentre et sens Jycrain arriver il tente de le frapper mais il esquive encore plus rapidement son assaut, Natsu rate lui aussi sa tentative contre Jellal.

Natsu: Ils vont encore plus vite!

Jellal/Superviseur: Vous ne m'échapperez pas!

Il envoie une volée de coup sur Natsu qui s'écrase au sol.

Yuden: Natsu tu vas payer!

Jycrain/Superviseur: Je ne crois pas ARC DU SAGITTAIRE!

Il créer un arc dorée et décoche deux flèches dans les jambes de Yuden lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur, il tombe au sol a genoux alors que Jellal les a dans sa ligne de mire.

Jellal: Bien soyez jugez par les sept étoiles!

Derrière lui la Grande Ourse se forme.

Jellal: GRANDE OURSE!

Une pluie de comète frappe la zone où se trouve Natsu et Yuden, Jycrain rejoins son frère ils virent les deux Chasseurs de Dragons au sol blessé de l'attaque.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Vous n'empêcherez pas Nala d'être absorber par la Tour du Paradis, ces crétins du Conseil ont fait exactement ce qu'on désirait mais maintenant ils ne sont plus que de l'histoire ancienne!

A la chambre du Conseil ceux-ci s'enfuie alors que tous s'effondre dans la salle Yajima vit Ultear sa perle entre ses mains alors qu'autour d'eux tout tombe en ruine.

Yajima: Ultear!

Ultear: Ce monde accueillera Zeleph!

Yajima furieux esquive de justesse un rochers sur le point de l'écraser, alors qu'à la Tour du Paradis les deux Chasseurs de Dragons se relève.

Natsu: Alors c'est cette Tour qui vous intéresse le plus!

Ils les virent se relever et chacun d'eux frapper le sol provoquant des fissures certaines s'approchant de la lacrima contenant la perle, les deux changent d'attitude un regards furieux en direction des deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Arrêter!

Yuden: Apparemment t'es pas au courant mais Fairy Tail est la meilleur entreprise de démolissions de tout Fiore! Alors mon frangin et moi on va démolir cette Tour morceau par morceau! On va détruire le cauchemars d'Erza et Nala...et je tiendrais la promesse que j'ai faite à Millianna!

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Millianna et Yuden reste seul peu avant que lui et Natsu ne grimpe avec Chibi et Happy._

 _Millianna: Me libérer comment?_

 _Yuden: Je vais pulvériser la Tour du Paradis...avec Natsu!_

 _Millianna: Quoi?!_

 _Yuden: Ce lieux t'as assez retenue toi et tes amis...et vous a fait beaucoup de mal à tous. Alors je te promets que je vais te libérer de ce cauchemars Millianna._

 _Millianna sourit il vit la peluche de Chibi avec elle._

 _Yuden: Garde-là..._

 _Millianna sourit à Yuden rassurée que quelqu'un la libère de ce fardeau._

 _"Fin du Flash-back"_

Yuden vit son poings puis Erza et Nala évanouies au sol mais les yeux rougis par la tristesse, furieux il enflamme son poing il repense à Millianna et sa gentillesse et la façon dont elle a protéger Chibi. Il lance un regard noir au véritable instigateur le Superviseur et donne un énorme coup de poing enflammée dans le sol provoquant une explosions, qui se vit de l'extérieur.

Lucy: C'étais quoi ça?

Jubia: On aurait dit une explosion...

Millianna observe la scène et se rappelle de ce que lui a dit Yuden.

Millianna: C'est...Yuden...il va tenir sa promesse...il va détruire la Tour du Paradis...

Jycrain et Jellal virent la lacrima se fissurer alors qu'à l'endroit où le Chasseurs de Dragon à frappé se trouve un énorme trous.

Yuden: ON VA LA PULVERISEZ MORCEAU PAR MORCEAU!

Jycrain/Superviseur: Sale morveux on va en finir avec vous...

Natsu lui aussi déploie sa fureur.

Natsu: C'est ce qu'on va voir!

L'ultime clash est alors enclenché entre eux une seule équipe gagnera.

* * *

 **Voilà fin du chapitre dans le suivant l'affrontement final de l'arc la Tour du Paradis Jellal et Jycrain vont être confronté aux Chasseurs de Dragons de Fairy Tail. Arriveront-ils à les soustraire de l'emprise du Superviseur. Le glas va sonner dans le prochain chapitre alors que la fin de l'arc de la Tour du Paradis va bientôt prendre fin. Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "La libération d'un pouvoir enfouie" le prochaine arc sera concentrée sur la Bataille de Fairy Tail et Luxus.**

 **Merci de continuer à suivre ma fic laissez vos review en espérant que vous avez aimé l'introduction d'élément d'une autre oeuvre.**


	45. Chapitre 45: La libération d'un pouvoir

**Suite de l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis Natsu et Yuden continue de lutter contre Jellal et Jycrain sous l'emprise du Superviseur alors que le mystérieux pouvoir enfouie de la Tour du Paradis menace d'être libérée. Le glas va sonner dans ce chapître.**

* * *

Chapitre 45: La libération d'un pouvoir enfouie.

Sur la mer à l'abris dans la bulle de Jubia le groupe observe inquiet la Tour du Paradis d'où s'échappe une fumée au sommet.

Lucy: Vous pensez qu'Erza, Nala, Yuden et Natsu vont bien?

Chibi: POui j'en suis sûre si quelque chose explose c'est que Natsu où Yuden en sont à l'origine.

Grey: C'est vrai je connais ses têtes à flamme ils vont revenir avec Erza et Nala.

Au sommet les deux possédées observent leurs adversaires furieux de les voir toujours debout.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Sale avortons je vais vous réduire à néant!

Jellal envoit d'autres sphère de lumière vers eux alors que Jycrain attaque Yuden avec son épée lumineuses, il se concentre.

Jycrain/Superviseur: LAME DU JUGEMENT!

Il fait apparaître d'autres épées lumineuse autour de lui et les envoient sur le Chasseur de Dragons les esquivant, ils observent les deux mages souriant. Le souffle des explosions réveille les deux mage guerrière qui virent Natsu et Yuden debout.

NAtsu: Quoi c'est tout ce dont t'es capable tu sais pas te battre autrement, t'as peur pour ta pauvre petite Tour on va te montrer nous ce qu'on sait faire à Fairy Tail! SUPPLICE DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Yuden: ERUPTION DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Ils utilisent leurs attaques fragilisant encore plus la Tour du Paradis Jycrain et Jellal voyant le risque pour leurs plans utilisent leurs magies pour protéger la lacrima renfermant la perle. Erza et Nala virent le déchaînement de puissance fragilisant la Tour du Paradis.

Erza: Cette puissance...la Tour va tomber en ruine...

Les deux possédées virent les dégâts provoqués par les deux Chasseur de Dragon la plus part de la structure est en morceau et commence à tomber.

Jellal/Superviseur: Sale avortons comment osez-vous!

Yuden: On te l'as dit Fairy Tail est la meilleure société de démolition...donc t'as Tour tu pouras bientôt lui dire adieux!

Ils virent l'ombre du Superviseur se dresser son aura entoure les mages Erza et Nala tremble en sentant l'énergie négative autour d'elles.

Nala: Cette énergie...je n'ai jamais sentit quelque chose d'aussi infecte!

 _Superviseur: J'ai passé plus de 10 ans à la construction de cette Tour et à la libération de ce pouvoir! Vous ne m'empêcherais pas d'accomplir ma mission!_

Natsu: Oh qu'on a peur aller ramène-toi!

Jellal et Jycrain furieux prépare alors une attaque qui provoque une bourrasque leurs énergie se rassemble en plus de celle du Superviseur, ils virent lurs énergie se rassembler au-dessus d'eux.

Jellal/Superviseur: On va vous réduire en poussière!

Les filles virent leurs ombres s'agrandir et la lumière être aspirer dans une sore de vortex galactique au-dessus des deux mages.

Erza: L'ombre es en trains de prendre le pas sur la lumière.

Yuden: La vache...cette énergie j'avais jamais rien vue de pareil!

Nala: On doit intervenir!

Jellal/Superviseur: Préparez-vous à disparaître Chasseur de Dragon!

Erza: JELLAL!

Yuden et Natsu virent leurs deux amies se poster entre eux et leurs adversaires, ceux-ci stoppent leur attaque.

Nala: Tu prendrais pas le risque de nous tuer...tu as besoin de nous pour le sacrifice.

Yuden: Nala...Erza vous foutez quoi?

Nala: On le force à choisir!

Elles entendent les deux rire puis Jellal relève son visage tordue par un sourire sadique.

Jellal/Superviseur: Qu'importe la façon de vous sacrifier du moment que vous mourrez sa n'a pas d'importance!

Elles sont choquées alors que les deux continuent de préparez leur attaque.

Natsu: Vous êtes folle qu'est-ce que vous faites!

Nala: VOus pourrez combattre l'esprit tranquille on vous protège!

Yuden: NON!

Jellal et Jycrain/Superviseur: Par la magie du Corps Céleste! ATARIS!

Ils envoient une sorte de gigantesque sphère galactique sur eux, Nala et Erza prête à sacrifier leurs vies pour protéger leurs amis.

Natsu: ERZA! NALA!

La sphère s'approche d'elle mais à quelques centimètre quelqu'un se dresse entre elles et la sphère, cette personne bloque l'attaque les mages virent qui a défendue Erza et Nala. Simon c'était dressé entre l'attaque et ses amis, le choc provoque une explosion aperçut par les mages de Fairy Tail.

Kai: C'était quoi ce truc?

Shô se tient le coeu Millianna le vit.

Millianna: Shô?

Shô: Sa vas...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Au sommet de la Tour du Paradis Simon était épuisé de c'être prit l'attaque de Jellal et Jycrain, Erza et Nala en voyant Simon les protégeant se rappelle du sacrifice de Rob qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Erza: SIMON!

Simon tombe au sol sous le regards de tous Erza et Nala se dirigent vers lui.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Tu es encore venue rampé devant moi pauvre idiot!

Jellal/Superviseur: Ton sacrifice m'apporte la victoire!

Nala secoue Simon.

 _(OST Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii)_

Nala: SIMON! Pourquoi tu es là pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfuie avec les autres...

Simon a du mal à respirer.

Simon: Je voulais...vous protéger...vous aidez à sauver Jellal...

Erza: Chut...économise tes forces on va sortir de là tous ensembles...

Des larmes apparaissent dans leurs yeux Nala saisit la main de Simon, celui-ci observe la jeune soeur Scarlett.

Simon: Nala...toi et ta sœur avait toujours été si gentille avec moi...j'aurais aimé que notre vœux se réalise...

Simon verse une larme et revoit ses deux amis il vit la jeune Nala s'approcher de lui, elle caresse sa joue en souriant et lui murmure délicatement à l'oreille.

 _Nala (enfant): Quand on sortira d'ici on fondera tous les deux une grande famille avec Erza et Jellal..._

La vision d'une maison avec Nala dans une robe bleu lui arrive dans son esprit à ses côtés un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns souriant, et une petite fille aux cheveux écarlate dans les bras de Nala souriante, une autre personne vint se glisser dans son champ de vision idyllique une autre jeune femme avec de long cheveux bruns et une robe blanche, elle lance un doux sourire à Simon . Ce rêve se brisa et Simon observe Nala une dernière fois pleurante.

Simon: Je t'ai toujours aimée...Nala...

Simon finit par fermer ses yeux Nala vit avec horreur Simon expirer son dernier soupire, elle se mit alors à pleurer comme Erza.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Enfin...LE DERNIER SACRIFICE!

La lacrima commence a absorber le corps de Simon sous les yeux des deux femmes.

Nala: SIMON!

Yuden et Natsu tente de retenir Simon mais ils virent avec horreur la lacrima commencer à dissoudre son corps, sa chaire est calciner par la lacrima tout son corps commence à disparaître chaque morceau de chaire chaque organe est dissout ses os disparut ensuite comme sa prothèse de fer. Ils virent le corps de Simon disparaître et son âme se dirige vers la perle prisonnière de la lacrima. Celle-ci brille encore plus avec que la lacrima brille de la même lueur.

 _(Fin OST)_

Jycrain/Superviseur: ENFIN! Ce pouvoir est enfin libre! Brise ta prison avec l'âme de ce pauvre idiot!

La lacrima éclate mais Erza et Nala s'en fichait la perle flotte dans les airs l'ombre du Superviseur apparaît et observe la perle s'élever dans les airs en projetant des éclairs qui fracture la lacrima, dehors les autres mages virent la perle s'élever dans les airs et diffusant une lueur rouge.

Aline: C'est quoi encore ce truc?

La perle resta un moment dans les airs avant de filer à tout vitesse au loin, au sommet de la Tour du Paradis Nala hurla de désespoir Erza pleurait elle aussi sous les yeux choqué de leurs deux amis qui avait vue ce spectacle horrifique des larmes leurs vint aux yeux alors que le rire des deux possédées résonnent dans l'air.

Jycrain/Superviseur: C'est pitoyable ce pauvre Simon à donner sa vie pour vous protéger! Mais en faisant ça il est devenue le dernier sacrifice! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Le plus drôle dans l'histoire est qu'il t'aimais comme Jycrain t'aime...quel farce HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jellal/Superviseur: Oh moins on t'a aidé à choisir celui qui est toujours en vie...mais malheureusement ni vous, ni eux ne sortirons d'ici vivant!

Sans crier garde Natsu et Yuden leurs collent une droite dans la machoîre furieux et hurlant de rage.

Yuden et Natsu: TU VAS LA FERMEZ!

Ils s'écrasent tous les deux contre une lacrima plus loin alors que l'un des liens magique qui connecte le Superviseur à ses victimes vient de céder, Nala et Erza se tournent pour voir la scène Jellal et Jycrain virent alors les deux commencer à manger de la lacrima.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Ils sont dingues!

Jellal/Superviseur: Ils sont en trains de manger la lacrima!

Yuden et Natsu dévore des fragment de lacrima et une puissance colossale se dégage d'eux, Nala et Erza virent ça.

Nala: ARRÊTEZ VOUS ÊTES DINGUES!

Jellal/Superviseur: Pauvre idiots la lacrima ne contient pas que du feu! C'est du poison!

Natsu et Yuden frappe le sol provoquant une vague d'énergie qui se dirige vers Jellal et Jycrain qui esquive de justesse. Natsu se met alors à genoux souffrant de la bave de la même couleur que la lacrima coulant de sa bouche.

Erza: Idiot la lacrima ne contient pas que du feu...vous...

Nala: Erza regarde Yuden!

Les deux femmes virent Yuden qui restait normal sa puissance ne faisant que grimper sans pour autant subir l'empoisonnement. Ce qui choc le Superviseur comme les mages de Fairy Tail.

Jellal/Superviseur: COMMENT!

Jycrain/Superviseur: C'est impossible...il devrait se rouler lui aussi au sol...

 _Superviseur: Mais qui est ce Chasseur de Dragon?!_

Natsu finit par se relever et avec Yuden créer deux dragon de feu avec leurs flammes alors que des écailles apparaissent sur leurs peaux et que leurs yeux ne deviennent comme ceux des dragons, le Superviseur commence à paniquer en voyant leur incroyable puissance mais aussi le fait qu'ils arrivent à maîtriser la lacrima.

Jycrain/Superviseur: C'est pas possible...

Les deux foncent sur les pantins et les plaquent au sol avant de s'en servir comme bélier et détruit le sol des étages de la Tour du Paradis. Dehors les autres virent les explosions.

Kai: Ce sont les Salamandres!

Grey: Ouais en tous cas sa y ressemble.

Chibi: Tous va s'arranger! Ils passent aux choses sérieuses!

Natsu: VOUS AVEZ VUE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAITS!

Yuden: ELLES SONT EN PLEURE A CAUSE DE TOI!

Jycrain/Superviseur: De quoi vous mêlez-vous! METEORE!

Il se dégage de l'emprise de Natsu alors que Jellal fit de même avec Yuden, les deux Chasseur de Dragons se propulse avec l'aide des morceau de lacrima tombant avec eux, les deux pantins les virent arriver à toutes vitesse.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Pauvr inconscient je vais vous anéan...

Il se prends alors un coup dans l'estomac comme Jellal de la part des deux mages le coup détache un autre liens du Superviseur, les deux pantins s'écrase au sol de la Tour du Paradi avant de se relever et voir les deux Chasseurs de Dragons furieux.

Jycrain/Superviseur: Comment...font-ils...mon liens je suis n trains de le perdre...sa ne se passera pas comme ça!

Yuden: On à fait une promesse à Simon!

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Simon: S'il vous plaît protégez Erza et Nala...et sauvez Jellal._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Natsu: On va les cogner jusqu'à ce que tu les laisses!

Jycrain sort deux épées dorée et fonce sur Yuden les bloquant avec des bras furieux, il créer ses griffe de flamme et attaque Jycrain rapidement. Jellal lui se tient prêts un sceaux dorée apparaît devant lui.

Jellal/Superviseur: Je vais vous montrez! GRANDE...

Soudain une douleurs lui traverse tous le corps les coups de Nala et Erza tout à l'air font effets, un autre liens disparaît faisant tomber Jellal au sol Yuden charge son poing de feu.

Yuden: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Son coup prive le Superviseur d'un autre liens ne laissant qu'un seul et dernier liens sur chacune de ses victimes qui se relève se tenant la tête, Erza et Nala reconnurent alors le vrais regards de Jellal et Jycrain se tenant la tête.

Erza: JELLAL!

Nala: JYCRAIN!

Jellal observe Yuden et Natsu debout méfiant.

Jellal: Chasseur de Dragon...vite...attaquez nous!

Natsu: Hein?

Jycrain: Vos attaques...ils ont fait céder le liens que le Superviseur à sur nous...pitié...vous devez en finir...

Erza: Jellal...

Les deux eurent des spasmes synonyme que le Superviseur tente de reprendre le contrôle.

Jycrain: Vite...il est en train de reprendre le contrôle...

Nala: Jycrain attend!

Jycrain se tourne vers Nala le regard désolée elle vit alors le regret et la tristesse dans son regard.

Jycrain: Nala...je ne te mérite pas...j'ai...j'ai détruit ton rêve avec Simon...je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonnez...

Nala: Jycrain...

Les deux observent Natsu et Yuden serrant le poings mais le Superviseur reprend le contrôle de ses marionnettes.

Superviseur: _Je ne vous laisserais pas les libérer je veillerais ce qu'ils souffrent jusqu'à la fin des temps..._

Yuden et Natsu chargent leurs flammes prêts à en découdre.

Yuden: T'es prêts Natsu?

Natsu: Ouais on va lui faire sa fête une bonne fois pour tout!

Jellal et Jycrain prépare une nouvelle fois leur attaque dévastatrice.

Jellal/Superviseur: Préparez-vous Chasseur de Dragon pour l'attaque qui a coûté la vie de cet idiot de Simon!

L'énergie s'accumule une nouvelle fois Erza et Nala virent cette fois-ci l'attaque qu'elles ne peuvent pas arrêter.

Jellal et Jycrain/Superviseur: ATARIS!

La sphère se dirige vers eux mais ils restent sur place sans broncher.

Yuden: Allez on y va Natsu.

Ils chargent des flammes dans tous leurs corps.

Yuden et Natsu: Technique combiné anti-dragon Lotus Pourpre Flamme Rayonnante!

Il déploie des flammes qui frappe directement Ataris la sphère s'immobilise à la grande stupeur des deux pantins.

Jellal/Superviseur: IMPOSSIBLE!

Les deux Chasseur de Dragons déploient toutes l'énergie qu'ils disposent et les flamme font exploser Ataris sous les yeux de Erza et Nala sous le choc, les flammes frappe de pleins fouet Jellal et Jycrain l'attaque détruit les derniers liens du Superviseur celui-ci prit dans les flammes des Chasseurs de Dragons commence à s'évaporer. Les autres virent les flammes se dégager de la Tour du Paradis.

Lucy: Regardez!

Grey: C'est Natsu et Yuden!

Happy: Ouais!

Millianna: Ils ont réussie!?

La Superviseur commence à disparaître à cause de l'intensité des flammes.

 _Superviseur: On se retrouvera Fairy Tail..._

Il disparut dans les flammes alors que Jellal et Jycrain chute dans le vide et finissent par tomber quelques étages plus bas, Yuden et Natsu se tenait debout devant les deux filles encore choqué de la démonstration de puissance des deux mages.

Erza: Incroyable...ils ont donné toutes leurs forces...mais c'est finie...

Nala: C'est donc ça la puissance d'un Chasseur de Dragon...

Elles les virent scruter le trous où Jellal et Jycrain étaient quelques mètres plus bas, Nala se relève et observent ses amis immobile. La Tour entière est elle-même en assez mauvaise états le combat ont ravagé les étages inférieur.

Nala: Ils les ont terrassé en un clin d'œil...et réussie à les libérer du Superviseur...

Erza: Non...à nous libérez...

Elle tends sa main vers sa sœur alors que les deux Chasseur de Dragons se retournent.

Erza: Le combat qu'on livrait depuis tant d'années à finalement cessé. Nous sommes libre...

Les deux finissent par se mettre à genoux Erza et Nala réagissent rapidement et les rattrapent tous les deux.

Erza: NATSU!

Nala: Yuden!

Elles les virent épuisée évanouie contre elle un sourire vint décorer leurs visages, leurs calvaire avait enfin prit fin la Tour du Paradis et le Superviseur ne les retenaient plus. Soudain une chose vint à l'esprit de Nala.

Nala: La chose dans la lacrima...elle c'est libérée.

Erza: Oui...malheureusement...

Nala repense alors à Simon mais son songe fut brusquement interrompue lorsqu'elle et Nala sentirent des secousses, à l'extérieur tous le monde vit la Tour du Paradis briller d'une lumière bleuté.

Lucy: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Jubia: C'est ce qu'on craignait l'Aetherion est instable!

Lucy: Quoi?

Happy: Quand l'Aetherion est confinée dans un objets trop longtemps il devient instable, si sa continue il va finir par créer une gigantesque explosion!

Ils furent horrifiées rien qu'à penser aux répercussions sur Fiore.

Shô: Jellal a créer une gigantesque bombe à retardement!

Millianna: Attendez Yuden, Natsu, Erza, Nala et Simon sont encore à l'intérieur!

Kai: On a pas le temps on doit d'abord espérer qu'on sera pas prit dans l'explosion.

Dans la Tour les deux femmes transportent Natsu et Yuden alors que tout autour d'elle la Tour tombe en morceau et des geysers d'énergie sortent du sol, elles courent pour tenter de s'échapper elles virent derrière elle des débris tomber là où Jycrain et Jellal sont tombés.

Erza: Adieu...Jellal.

Elles continuent de courir mais tout autour d'elle la lacrima commence à fondre et forme une gelée visqueuse, elles finissent par chuté alors que la substance visqueuse se répand.

Nala: Impossible...l'Aetherion est en trains de faire fondre la lacrima...

Erza repense alors au plans du Superviseur et la façon dont Simon a disparut pour former la perle, elle eu alors une idée.

Erza: Nala...j'ai peut-être une solution...

Nala observe sa sœur le regards triste.

Erza: Si je fusionne avec la lacrima peut-être que j'arriverais a absorber l'Aetherion et empêcher que tous ne soit détruit.

Nala fut horrifiée d'entendre sa sœur.

Nala: Quoi mais t'es dingue...

Erza: C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de te protéger...au moins je serait heureuse de partir en te savant en sécurité.

Nala vit alors Erza toucher la lacrima visqueuse mais celle-ci attrape le bras d'Erza, Erza vit de la tristesse dans les yeux de Nala.

Nala: Et moi alors tu penses que je serait heureuse de te voir mourir comme Simon!

Erza observe sa soeur la rejoindre et la prendre contre elle.

Nala: J'ai déjà perdu Jycrain et Simon...je veux pas perdre ma grande soeur...

Erza la vit alors poser sa main sur la lacrima.

Nala: Alors...si tu dois partir...je partirais avec toi...

Erza: Nala non!

Nala: Tu m'as jurée qu'on se séparerait plus jamais...alors je veux rester avec toi grande soeur...je veux rester avec toi...protéger nos amis avec toi.

Erza se met elle aussi à pleurer alors que d'autres morceau de la Tour tombe au sol.

Erza: D'accord partons...ensemble...

Elles posent chacune une main sur la lacrima et se prenant l'autre, elle se regardent droit dans les yeux en souriant. Au sol les deux Chasseurs de Dragons se réveillent et les virent devant la lacrima.

Natsu: Erza...Nala! Qu'est-ce que vous faites!?

Nala se tourne vers eux comme Erza.

Erza: Natsu...tu dois t'en aller avant que tous ne s'effondre!

Yuden: Quoi...attendez vous n'allez pas fusionné avec la lacrima!

Erza: C'est la seule solution qu'on a trouver...

Nala: Ecoutez l'Aetherion est instable si on ne fait rien une explosion va ravager toute la régions! Erza et moi allons fusionné avec la lacrima on peut stopper l'Aetherion.

Natsu: Quoi...mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites...VOUS SAVEZ CE QUI RISQUE DE VOUS ARRIVEZ SI VOUS FAITES CA!

Leurs bras s'enfoncent dans la lacrima elles hurlent de douleurs alors que les deux Chasseurs de Dragons se relèvent.

Yuden: ERZA!

Erza: Restez où vous êtes...sa ira...tous va biens se passer!

Elles continuent de s'enfoncer mais les deux continuent de se diriger vers elles alors qu'elles sont toutes les deux à moitié engloutit par la lacrima, Nala pose sa main sur le visage de Yuden et Erza sur celui de Natsu les deux Chasseur de Dragons regardent leurs amies disparaître dans la lacrima avec un sourire triste sur son visage.

Erza: Après tous le chemin qu'on a parcourut ils nous seraient difficile d'imaginer notre vie sans la guilde et vous...c'est pourquoi on doit faire ça pour vous protéger tous. Vous ainsi que les autres ont réussie à rendre notre vie plus heureuses...on tient beaucoup à vous tous et ça c'est la meilleure façon de vous le prouvez...

Dehors sur la bateau tous les amis d'Erza et Nala sont en trains de scruter la Tour du Paradis en pleurant Millianna elle sert la peluche dans ses bras, alors que les deux magicienne furent alors encore plus absorbé. Ils virent leurs amies le visage remplie d'incompréhension mais aussi de tristesse.

Yuden: Non...Erza, Nala...

Nala: Adieu...on espère que vous retrouverez ce que vous cherchez...

Ils virent alors leurs amies être totalement absorbée désespérée ils commencent à cogner la lacrima.

Natsu: ERZA! NALA NON REVENEZ!

Yuden: FAITE PAS CA!

Elles s'enfoncent toutes les deux se tenant les mains prête pour leurs sort alors qu'elle voyait leurs amis frapper la lacrima.

 _Nala: Prenez soin des autres nous vous les confions..._

Elles disparaissent ensemble dans la lacrima qui se met à briller alors que Natsu et Yuden éclate en sanglots.

Yuden: ERZA! NALA!

Une explosion magique finit par se produire et une lumière bleu se dresse dans le ciel, le groupe de Lucy vit la colonne de lumière se dresser dans le ciel.

Wally: Sa y-est sa explose...

Ils virent alors une chose passer à vive allure dans le ciel ils virent la perle de toue à l'heure rentrer dans le rayon de lumière.

Aline: C'était quoi ça?

Kai: Je sais pas...

Le rayon frappe alors la perle qui semble absorber l'énergie de l'Aetherion après quelques secondes la Tour du Paradis retrouve son aspect originel et ne scintille plus, ils virent à la place un nuage sombre à l'endroit où se trouve la perle.

Grey: Sa me dit rien qui vaille...

La perle part une nouvelle fois à toute vitesse dans une direction et disparaît laissant les autres inquiets pour leurs compagnons rester dans la Tour du Paradis et virent un autre flash qui provoque d'autres secousses.

Jubia: La Tour elle va disparaître!

Millianna: NON ERZA! NALA!

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Quelques années plus tôt._

 _Dans la Forêt de Magnolia Makarof est avec Erza et Nala chez Polyussica, Erza avec son fameux bandeau sur l'oeil Nala lui tenant la main inquiète._

 _Polyussica: Alors ce sont elles tes nouvelles protégées..._

 _Makarof: Tout à fait..._

 _Il se fait tirer l'oreille par Polyussica._

 _Polyussica: J'ose espérer que c'es pas pour en profiter plus tard..._

 _Il sourit d'un air gênée._

 _Makarof: Pas du tout je t'assure..._

 _Polyussica: Y'a intérêt! Elles ont l'air d'avoir beaucoup traversé..._

 _Makarof soupir en voyant les deux petites filles une mine triste sur leurs visage._

 _Makarof: Elles étaient à la Tour du Paradis..._

 _Polyussica fut choqué elle observe les deux jeunes filles._

 _Polyussica: Elles ont réussies à sortir de cet Enfer...et Rob?_

 _Elle vit les deux filles soupirer en entendent ce nom elle comprit alors que son ami n'avait pas survécu._

 _Makarof: Mais nous en connaissons plus sur l'organisation de ces Système-R selon toutes logiques, ils étaient tous dirigées par le Superviseur celui qui dirigeait la Tour du Paradis..._

 _Polyussica: Le Superviseur...hm j'en ai entendu parler selon le Conseil il est considérée comme l'un des plus grand criminelle du monde magique et selon mes renseignements sa tête est mise à prix._

 _Makarof: Ce n'est pas le plus importants...elles ont été torturée dans la Tour du Paradis..._

 _Nala: Ma soeur...elle a subit le plus les tortures du Superviseur...vous pouvez l'aider?_

 _Polyussica observe les deux petites fille et soupir._

 _Polyussica: Bien montre moi d'abord ton œil..._

 _Erza lève son bandeau et Polyussica plisse les yeux en voyant l'état de son œil, Makarof grogne de colère en voyant son œil presque carboniser comme si des éclairs lui avait frapper l'œil jusqu'au point de le griller._

 _Polyussica: Je crois pouvoir faire quelque chose...suivez-moi._

 _Elles rentrent chez Polyussica et après quelques heures de soins Polyussica se tenait devant une Erza les yeux fermé, la femme prit un miroir et le lui tend._

 _Polyussica: Tient...tu peux regarder._

 _Erza ouvre ses yeux et elle fut surprise en voyant le résultats son œil était comme neuf, comme si rien ne c'était passer._

 _Nala: Erza! Ton œil!_

 _Erza: Oh c'est merveilleux! Merci merci beaucoup..._

 _Erza se met à pleurer mais elle ne pleure que d'un seul œil._

 _Nala: Tu ne pleures que d'un œil? C'est normal?_

 _Polyussica: Oui après les tortures qu'elle à subie...rien d'étonnant à ce que ton oeil est souffert de séquelles._

 _Erza: Sa m'est égal...j'ai déjà pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps...jamais je pourrais vous remercier comme il le faut..._

 _Polyussica: Tu le peux...profite de ta vie Erza. Ai la chance d'avoir échappé à ce chaos._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Erza se réveille dans une étendue liquide sa sœur et elle se tenant les mains, toutes les deux dans une robe blanche elle la vit ouvrir ses yeux elle lui sourit. Nala en voyant sa sœur sourire lui sourit en retour et elle se colle le front l'une contre l'autre et ferme leurs yeux.

* * *

 **Voilà fin du chapitre dans le prochain qui clôturera officiellement l'arc de la Tour du Paradis Erza et Nala diront au revoir à leurs amis avant de rentrer à la guilde avec leurs compagnons et découvrir le nouveau cadre. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Home" que j'essaierai de publié ce soir où demain pour finir cet arc qui a prit son temps.**

 **Merci de continuer à lire et à la prochaine.**


	46. Chapitre 46: Home

**Fin de l'arc de la Tour du Paradis avec les adieux entre les anciens prisonniers et la Tour du Paradis, et le retour des mages chez eux à Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapitre 46: Home.

 _C'est une journée pluvieuse à Magnolia au cimetière de la guilde de Fairy Tail tous les membres sont réunis habillé de noir devant une sépulture représentant la statue de deux combattante l'une à pieds armée de deux épées et l'autre à cheval armée d'un épée la brandissant au ciel elle tenait aussi un drapeau représentant l'emblème de la guilde. Au-dessus d'eux Erza et Nala main dans la main assiste à leurs propres enterrement. Lucy pleurait le visage bas Jubia blottit contre Grey la soutenant Aline est collé à Kai la soutenant elle aussi. Gajeel soutenait Levy pleurant contre lui, Chibi et Happy pleuraient tous les deux silencieusement en avant. Elfman pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Mirajane en larme Yuden était présent lui aussi il portait un costard noir, il avait Millianna contre lui elle pleurait sur son épaule et le Chasseur de Dragon avait aussi des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Shô et Wally regardent eux aussi la statue en pleurant. Sur la tombe se trouvait un bouquet de fleure sur celle-ci on lisait "Erza & Nala Scarlett X765-X784". Makarof était en avant la tristesse pouvait être vue et lue sur son visage, de grosse larmes coulait de ses joues. Angel était elle aussi présente avec Luxus qui la soutenait, elle pleurait contre son frère. _

_Makarof: Erza et Nala Scarlett étaient aimées de tous. Elles nous le rendaient bien leurs coeurs étaient plus vaste que les cieux réunis et lorsqu'elles dansaient elles ressemblaient à des fées. Elles se soutenaient l'une et l'autre elles étaient inséparable...on dit que l'amour rend plus fort mais dans ce cas présent il peut nous affaiblir...j'ai toujours considérée..._

 _Makarof sanglote comme les autres mages Nala et Erza observe la scène désolée._

 _Erza: Maître..._

 _Makarof: Je les aient toujours considérées comme mes propres filles..._

 _Il se met à genoux et pleure sa petite fille le rejoins elle pose une main sur son dos, Makarof la vit pleurer ses yeux rougit par les larmes._

 _Angel: Et je les ait toujours considérée comme tous ceux ici présent comme mes soeurs..._

 _Derrière eux les membres du Conseil habillé d'une cape avec le symbole du symbole égyptiens ank._

 _Ork: Nous membres du Conseil voulons donner à titre posthume le titre de mage sacrée à Erza et Nala Scarlet._

 _Dans le lots ils étaient tous tristes même Michello les membres de Fairy Tail les observent avec dédains, alors qu'une autre personne arrive._

 _Voix: Qu'est-ce que vous fichez!_

 _Les autres mages se retournent pour voir Natsu marcher furieux vers la tombe de ses amies._

 _Natsu: Vous êtes bouchées où quoi!_

 _Erza et Nala virent leur amis furieux avec tristesse._

 _Erza: Natsu..._

 _Natsu: Erza et Nala sont pas morte!_

 _Il donne un coup de pieds dans le bouquet de fleure choquant tous le monde._

 _Makarof: Natsu je t'ordonne de te calmer..._

 _Lucy: Natsu...arrête..._

 _Grey se dirige vers lui pour l'arrêter._

 _Grey: Abrutis!_

 _Yuden laisse Millianna elle aussi pleurante pour calmer son frère._

 _Yuden: NATSU!_

 _Il attrape son frère par le col pleurant._

 _Yuden: Arrête! Elles sont mortes! Tu entends!_

 _Natsu: Non je sais qu'elles ont survécue!_

 _Lucy craque et pleure elle aussi alors que Macao et Wakaba arrivent pour maîtriser Natsu, Erza vit la scène avec Nala leurs amies attristé détruit par leurs sacrifices._

 _Erza: Nous nous sommes sacrifiées pour qu'ils soient heureux et en paix...mais regarde..._

 _Nala: Seulement de la tristesse rien que de la tristesse..._

 _Elles virent Lucy et Jubia blottit l'une contre l'autre pleurant, Shô et Wally sont venue aider Macao et Wakaba maîtriser Natsu alors que Yuden tente de le résonner._

 _Erza: Tous ça est insupportable..._

 _Une lumière aveuglante attirent leurs attention, elles virent des bras se diriger vers elle avant d'être totalement aveugler._

 _"Fin du rêve"_

Erza et Nala se réveille elles scrutent les alentours pour voir qu'elles sont au bord d'une plage en pleine nuits.

Nala: Qu'est-ce que...où on est?

Voix: ERZA! NALA!

Elles se tournent pour voir leurs amis se diriger vers eux tous en larmes, elles sont choqués avant de remarqué qu'elles sont soutenue par Yuden et Natsu des larmes leurs vint aux yeux.

Erza: Yuden...Natsu c'est vous qui nous avez sauvé?

Ils se mettent à genoux tremblant elles les virent la tête basse.

Natsu: On penses tous ça...

Erza: Hein?

Yuden: Nous aussi...rien que le fait de vivre sans nos amis nous est insupportable...de vivre sans la guilde. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère...alors faites plus ça...

Nala: Yuden...

Yuden: FAITES PLUS CA!

Erza et Nala sourient et prennent leurs amis dans leurs bras les deux Chasseurs de Dragons pleuraient contre elles.

Natsu: On veut pas perdre nos meilleures amies...

Nala: Nous non plus...merci...merci à vous deux de nous avoir délivrer.

Elles collent leurs front contre ceux de leurs amis pleurant Erza pleura alors des deux yeux avant de saluez ses autres amis soulagées.

 _Erza: Le sacrifice de soit ne vaut rien si on ne peut pas leurs garantir un avenirs radieux..._

Bien plus tard à l'hôtel tous le monde est réunies chaleureusement Erza et Nala avait des bandages sur tous le corps comme Lucy et Grey, Natsu était lui aussi allongé en train de dormir alors que Yuden lui était déjà debout depuis un jour.

Lucy: Vous croyez qu'il va dormir encore longtemps?

Grey: Pff sa apprendra à cette abrutis de manger un morceau de l'Aetherion...

Natsu se redresse furieux et somnolant.

Natsu: Hein t'as dit quoi Grey!

Happy rejoins son amie debout.

Happy: Il est réveillé...

Il s rendort aussitôt.

grey: Ouais ben si c'est pour te rendormir aussitôt c'est pas la peine!

Lucy rit légèrement sous les yeux de Nala et Erza souriante.

Yuden: En fait où sont Kai et Jubia?

Aline: Ils sont rentrées à la guilde expliquer la situation.

Yuden: Ah OK.

Bien plus tard Erza et Nala rejoignent leurs amis dans le hall de l'hôtel où ils profitent de la journée, Natsu c'étant totalement rétablies.

Erza: Je suis vraiment désolée...

Shô: Pas la peine c'est à nous de nous excusez frangine...

Wally: C'est vrai...en fait on devrait vous remercier sans vous on serait encore sous le contrôle de Jellal.

Nala: A ce propos...on doit vous dire...Jellal et Jycrain n'étaient pas eux-même.

Shô: Quoi?

Erza: Oui l'esprit du Superviseur c'étit emparée d'eux mais grâce à Natsu et Yuden ils ont été libérée...mais on ignore si ils ont survécu.

Wally: Ben ça j'ignorais que cette ordure l'a aussi manipulée...le pauvre.

Shô: Alors Jellal est lui aussi une victime...par contre faudra l'expliquer à Millianna sa sera plus délicats elle considérait Simon comme son frère.

Nala baisse le regards en entendant le nom de Simon mais Erza lui saisit la main.

Wally: Tu sais on pourrais laisser ce job à son nouveau petit-ami.

Erza: Qui ça?

Ils tournant leurs regards vers Yuden et Millianna plus loin.

Millianna: En fait tu as l'air d'aller bien tu es sûre que tu n'as pas mal quelque part?

Yuden: Moi...non t'en fais pas il faut plus que ça pour me tuer.

Millianna: J'en suis consciente mais...d'après Erza tu aurais mangé de l'Aetherion.

Yuden: Ouais...mais bizarrement je sais pas sa ne m'affecte pas plus que quand je mange du feu.

Wally arrive chez eux.

Wally: Dis donc les amoureux bientôt faudra vous passez bague au doigts!

Yuden et Millianna rougir violemment ce qui fait rire Grey.

Grey: La vache Yuden on dirait une tomate...

Yuden: Répète pour voir le glaçon!

Grey: Boule de feu!

Ils se disputent alors que Nala observe Yuden inquiète.

Aline: Sa vas?

Nala: Ouais...seulement sa m'étonne que Yuden soit à ce point en forme il ne lui a fallut que deux jours pour récupérer contre trois pour Natsu...

Aline: Ouais peut-être qu'il était plus fatigué.

Nala: Sa n'explique en rien ce qui c'est passer à la Tour du Paradis...

Lucy: Comment ça?

Erza: Quand Natsu à manger un morceau de l'Aetherion contenu dans la lacrima il a commencé à se sentir mal avant de reprendre le dessus, mais Yuden lui sa n'as eu aucun effet négatif sur lui.

Elles observent Yuden se battre avec Grey sous les yeux des autres.

Aline: Peut-être qu'il a un métabolisme différent de celui de Natsu? A vrai dire on sait rien des capacités des Chasseurs de Dragons.

Elle conclut qu'Aline avait sans doute raisons ils ignoraient encore beaucoup de chose sur les capacités des Chasseurs de Dragons, plus tard Erza et Nala sont avec leurs amis sur la plage.

Erza: Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant?

Shô: A vrai dire on l'ignore encore...le monde est vaste et les choix multiple on a jamais eu a s'en soucier avant.

Nala: Hé biens...en fait vous seriez le bienvenue à Fairy Tail.

Tous: Hein?

Erza: C'est vrai même si vous devez trouvez votre liberté qui doit-être ailleurs...vous serez toujours les bienvenues à Fairy Tail.

Wally et Millianna sont enthousiaste.

Wally: C'est vrai que les Salamandres nous ont vantées leurs mérites!

Millianna: C'est la meilleure guilde du monde!

Shô souriait à la proposition de ses sœurs, celles-ci s'approchent d'eux souriante.

Nala: Rester...le temps qu'on rattrape le temps perdu...

Shô est surpris mais finie par accepter l'invitation ils rentrent tous mais Nala reste un petit moment sur la plage et observe l'horizon Erza reste avec elle. Les deux sœurs repensent à Simon leur ami disparut dans la Tour du Paradis.

Nala: Adieu Simon...

Elle rejoins sa sœur et leurs amis à l'intérieur où ils profitent de la soirée pour s'amuser Natsu et Yuden font une démonstration de leurs pouvoirs aux amis d'Erza avant de poursuivre sur une nouvelle querelles avec le frère et la sœur Fullbuster. Millianna donna la peluche à Chibi qui passe sa soirée avec la femme chat, Erza et Nala profite aussi de la soirée plus rien ne peut les retenir elles sont libre désormais. Pendant la nuit Nala et Erza furent brusquement réveiller à l'extérieur Wally et Shô mettent une barque à la mer, Millianna observe l'hôtel d'un air désolée.

Shô: Millianna?

Millianna: C'est dure de partir...on vient à peine de la retrouver et...

Wally: On sait...mais sa ne lui feras plus de mal que de biens...en plus on a un vaste monde à découvrir.

Voix: On voit...

Ils virent Erza et Nala debouts face à eux plus en arrière leurs amis tous avaient été réveillé par Erza et Nala.

Shô: Frangine...

Erza: On ne vous en veux pas...vous êtes libre de faire les choix que vous voulez...en plus vous êtes resté enfermé tant de temps dans cette enfer que vous n'avez jamais vue la vraie beauté de ce monde.

Chibi les larmes aux yeux rejoins Millianna qui s'agenouille pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Chibi: Dis on se reverra Millianna?

Millianna: Oui c'est promis...

Chibi se blottit contre Millianna pleurant comme elle.

Chibi: Merci de nous avoir protéger avec Happy.

Millianna: C'est normal...

Yuden s'approche lui aussi souriant Millianna observe le mage qui l'avait délivrée de la Tour du Paradis, il n'était pas le seul mais il était celui qui lui avait promis de réduire sa prison en poussière et il l'a fait malgré tous les dangers.

Millianna: Merci encore...grâce à toi je vais enfin pouvoir réapprendre à vivre.

Yuden: J'ai pas été tous seul.

Millianna: Non...mais tu as fais une promesse et tu l'as tenue...

Yuden sourit à Millianna.

Yuden: Je respecte toujours mes promesses.

Millianna rit puis Yuden observe Millianna sortir la peluche et la tendre à Chibi.

Millianna: Tiens...elle t'appartient...

Chibi fut surpris mais sourit.

Chibi: Non je veux que tu la gardes...

Millianna: Quoi?

Chibi: Garde ça en souvenirs...comme ça...quand tu la regarderas tu penseras à nous...

Millianna sourit et se met à pleurer elle se blottit avec Chibi contre Yuden l'image fait sourire les amis d'Erza et les membres de Fairy Tail, ils finissent par se séparer Millianna pleure légèrement.

Millianna: Au revoir...

Yuden: Oui...prend soin de toi Millianna.

Millianna rit et pose Chibi avant de grimper dans la barque avec ses amis, Chibi pleure un petit peu puis Erza et Nala revêt une armure de festivale chacune tenant un drapeau de Fairy Tail.

Shô: Qu'est-ce qu'elles font?

Erza: Nous allons procéder à la cérémonie d'adieux en vigueur à Fairy Tail! Et vous devez jurer de respecter les lois qui la concerne!

Wally: Quoi attendez on a pas rejoins votre guilde!

Nala: Non...mais...pour nous vous en faites et feraient partis!

Leurs amis se mettent à pleurer comme elles alors que Natsu s'occupe de tirer des feux d'artifice.

Erza: Règle n°1: vous ne devrez pas révéler des informations qui peuvent porter atteinte à la guilde!

Nala: Règle n°2: Vous ne devrez prendre aucun contact avec d'anciens clients à des fins personnelle...

Erza: Et enfin règle n°3...même si nos routes se séparent ne perdez jamais espoirs, ayez foies en vous même face à l'adversité...

Les trois anciens camarades des sœurs Scarlett pleurent en voyant leurs sœurs.

Millianna: C'EST PROMIS ON NE TRAHIRA JAMAIS VOTRE CONFIANCE!

Wally: ON PROMETS QU'UN JOUR ON REVIENDRA!

Shô: PRENEZ SOIN DE VOUS!

Yuden aide son frère alors qu'Erza et Nala virent leurs amis partir suivre leurs propres routes, sans aucune chaîne pour les retenir à présent ils devaient goutter à la liberté qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à trouver.

Erza: On se reverra mes amis...j'en suis sûre. Et ce jour-là nous aurons tous guérie de nos blessures...

Ils firent leurs adieux aux camarades d'Erza sur la plage Nala et Erza étaient enfin en paix avec elle même et leurs passé, la Tour du Paradis à disparut leurs cauchemars avait cessé.

Le lendemain ils étaient rentrées à Magnolia où ils virent leurs guildes remises à neuf sauf qu'elle était 2 fois plus grande que la précédente, il ressemblait à une véritable château forts. Ils étaient choqué de voir leurs nouveau QG.

Grey: Houa voilà le nouveau QG.

Erza: C'est incroyable...

Yuden, Natsu, Chibi et Happy: Ils l'ont déjà terminée?!

Lucy: Venez allons voir à l'intérieur.

Ils arrivent dans une grande cours avec une terrasse et des stands à l'entrée de la guilde.

Lucy: Vous avez vue y'a même des magasins...

Le magasin est tenue par Max qui vit ses amis.

Max: Tiens vous êtes rentrée sa fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Chibi se dirige vers lui avec Happy.

Happy: Attends c'est toi qui dirige ce commerce?

Max: Ouais on c'est dit avec les autres que sa serait sympa de se diversifiée pour rapporter des joyaux à la guilde, en plus j'ai des tas d'articles sympa regade cette poupée de Lucy.

Lucy: Une pourpée de moi comme c'est mignon!

Max: Ouais en plus elle peut se déshabiller!

Il appuie et la poupée finit en sous-vêtement choquant la magicienne, alors que Natsu et Yuden observent la guilde assez dépaysé.

Yuden: Perso je préférée l'ancienne guilde...

Aline: Arrête de râler...allez viens on va voir l'intérieur.

Ils entrent et virent la gigantesque salle d'accueille celle-ci divisé en plusieurs étages au rez-de-chaussé se trouvait des dizaines de tables répartie en ligne au fond se trouvait une scène avec un rideau portant l'emblème de la guilde. Un grand bar à droite était dispos encore plus grand que celui de l'ancien QG.

Happy, Chibi et Lucy: Houa c'est beau!

Erza: C'est vrai ils ont fait du bon travail...

Aline et Grey remarque NAtsu et Yuden boudant.

Aline: C'est quoi encore votre problème?

Natsu: C'est plus comme avant!

Levy leurs fit signe.

Levy: Hého!

Lucy: Levy! Tu vas bien?

Levy: Oui sa vas je dois dire que sa fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Lucy: Nous aussi...le QG est resplendissant!

Levy: Oui on a tous travailler d'arrache pieds croyez le où non mais Gajeel a donné beaucoup de sa personne...sa se voit qu'il veut se racheter.

Natsu: C'est plus comme avant.

Elfman a l'étage du dessus interpelle les mages.

Elfman: Hé oh sa vas?

Aline: Elfman! Sa fait plaisir de te revoir mais tu fais quoi là-haut?

Levy: Disons que dans la nouvelle configuration de la guilde tous le monde a le droit de monter aux étages supérieurs, par contre on doit toujours être accompagné par un mage de rang S pour faire des S Quest.

Makarof arrive vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Makarof: Vous revoilà de retour.

Nala et Erza sourirent en voyant le maître s'approchant.

Makarof: Kai et Jubia m'ont tout expliquer...vous allez bien?

Erza: Oui...on est enfin libérée de notre passé.

Nala: On peut enfin respirer la vie à grand bol d'air.

Makarof remarque Natsu et Yuden grognon.

Makarof: Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ces deux la?

Lucy: Rien ils sont juste dépaysé par la nouvelle guilde.

Yuden: C'est plus comme avant...

Voix: Si vous voulez on peut toujours remettre la guilde comme avant...

Ils virent alors Gajeel et Kai tous les deux assis à une table Yuden et Natsu en garde.

Natsu: Tiens Gajeel justement tu m'avais manqué.

Gajeel: Ouais toi aussi alors comme ça t'as joué les têtes brûlée!

Natsu: Viens te battre!

Yuden s'approche de Kai et vit son emblème tatoué sur son bras.

Yuden: Hé toi et Gajeel vous nous avez copiées!

Kai: Quoi?

Natsu: Hein?

Yuden: Ils ont leurs marques sur l'épaule!

Gajeel: Ouais et alors?

Kai: On l'avait déjà comme ça à Phantom Lord c'est vous qui copiez les autres tête de braise!

Yuden: REPETE FLAQUE D'EAU!

Les quatres se battent une nouvelle fois sous l'oeil de Makarof.

Makarof: On peut dire que certaines choses ne changerons jamais...

Macao est assis à une table avec une chope.

Macao: Ils ressemblent plus à des chiens qu'à des dragons...

Happy: Ouais mais ils son pas aussi sage que les chats!

Jubia arrive chez Grey.

Jubia: Monsieur Grey...

Grey vit Jubia les cheveux plus cour avec un chapeau blancs avec l'effigie de la guilde dessus.

Grey: Jubia tu es là alors comment tu vas?

Jubia: Tout vas bien Jubia c'est remise de son combat et des épreuves de la Tour du Paradis.

Grey: Sa fait plaisir de te voir toi, Kai et Gajeel dans notre guilde.

Jubia: Merci monsieur Grey sa me touche beaucoup...

Yuden et Natsu traîne dans la guilde.

Natsu: Rien a faire c'est pas comme avant...

Yuden: Faut se faire une raison y'a...

La lumière s'éteint subitement puis des projecteurs sur scène pointe Mirajane assise sur un tabouret une guitare en main et un micro flottant devant elle.

Natsu: Oh Mira on est rentrée!

Mirajane: Bonjours à tous j'aimerais chanté pour nos membres qui sont revenus sain et sauf mais aussi pour fêter notre nouveau QG.

Mage: OUAIS FAIT NOUS ENTENDRE TA JOLIE VOIX MIRA!

Elle commence à chanter avec sa voix mélodieuse tous le monde écoute la douce voix de Mirajane chantant une chansons qui apaisent les tensions dans la guilde, Makarof observe le groupe revenus sain et sauf.

 _Makarof: Ils ont traversé une dure épreuves mais je suis heureux de revoir mes enfants sain et sauf. Même si ils ne seront plus les mêmes après ça, je suis sûre que sa sera pour le meilleur et non le pire._

Il observe Erza et Nala la petite sœur adossé contre sa sœur la tenant par la taille sa tête posé sur la sienne écoutant la voix de Mirajane.

 _Makarof: Erza...Nala...vous serez toujours pour moi comme mes propres filles._

Mirajane finit sa chanson la salle devint noir alors qu'elle fut acclamée par toute la guilde, Yuden et Natsu restait boudeur mais après quelques instant ils virent que Gajeel et Kai avait reprit la place de Mirajane Gajeel portait un costard et un chapeau blancs alors que Kai en portait un noir. Le Dragon d'acier jouait de la guitare comme son comparse.

Natsu: Hein ils fichent quoi ces deux-là sur scènes?

Gajeel: On va vous interpréter une chason de notre composition sa s'appelle "Mon meilleur ami".

Ils commencent à chanter la guilde est surpris de les entendre.

Wakaba: Je savais pas qu'ils savaient chanter?

Gajeel: Choubidouba quand tu es avec moi tu fais fondre mon coeur d'acier.

La team Natsu furent choqué de les entendrent chanter alors que les autres sont enthousiaste.

Elfman: Vous assurez les gars...

Jubia: Ouais on est tous avec vous!

Ils lancent des objets sur scène pour les encourager alors que dehors à bonne distance de la guilde Luxus et Angel entendait les chants venant de la guilde dans laquelle Yuden et Natsu se bouchaient les oreilles.

Natsu: C'est le pire truc que j'ai jamais entendue!

Yuden: Même Elfman chante mieux...

Ils se prennent les guitares dans la tronche et virent les deux autres Chasseurs de Dragons furieux.

Natsu: Mais ils nous cherchent en plus!

Ils se jettent dessus pour finalement se taper dessus.

Gajeel: Choubidouba!

Natsu: Mais taisez-vous sa veut rien dire!

Kai: C'est du scat pauvre abrutis!

Makarof observe la scène horrifiée.

Makarof: Arrêtez...

Yuden se prends une chope sur la tête.

Yuden: C'est qui l'abrutis qui m'a balancer sa bière à la figure!

Erza et Nala mange leurs fraisier tranquillement avant que Grey en se levant ne les fassent tomber.

Grey: Natsu, yuden vous allez vous calmer oui!

Erza vit son fraisier au sol comme Nala.

Nala: Non...nos fraisiers...

Elfman les écrasent en arrivant.

Elfman: Si vous êtes des hommes vous...

Il fut propulsez dans les airs par Erza furieuse.

Erza: DEGAGE-TOI!

Très vite la bagarre devient vite générale Chibi, Happy et Lucy se cache alors que Makarof observe en trains de pleurer. Natsu et Yuden en trains de se bagarrer vit la guilde en pleins combat.

Natsu: Sa par contre sa a pas changer!

Il se mange un coup de Gajeel alors que quelques heures plus tard Gajeel et Kai sont dans le parc de Magnolia avec Levy et sa bande.

Gajeel: Ouais on voulait encore s'excusez...de tous ce qu'on vous a fait...

Jet et Droy sont méfiant Levy elle sourit.

Levy: Allez c'est du passé et puis vous allez vous racheter...

Voix: Moi je suis pas d'accord.

Ils virent Luxus arriver les bras croisées.

Levy: Luxus?

Luxus: Ces types s'en sont prient à la guilde, alors ils doivent être punie comme il se doit...

Les deux sont méfiant envers Luxus mais avant que l'un d'eux n'est put réagir un éclair frappe de pleins fouet Gajeel.

Kai: Gajeel...

Il se prend un coup dans le ventre par Luxus qui souriait en voyant les deux Dragons à genoux au sol.

Luxus: C'est ça à genoux devant l'élite de Fairy Tail!

Levy regarde avec horreur Gajeel qui se prends encore quelques éclairs de Luxus riant, quand une voix familière l'interrompe soudainement.

Voix: LUXUS!

Ils virent Angel arriver les bras croisée furieuse.

Angel: Arrête un peut tu veux viens on a des choses à faire...

Luxus observent les deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Luxus: Z'avez de la chance bande de naze mais on se reverra faite moi confiance.

Ils s'en vont laissant Gajeel et Kai se relever.

Levy: Vous allez bien?

Gajeel: Ouais...sa vas...mais je peux pas le sacquer ce type!

Jet: Vous êtes pas les seules...

Ils rentrent à la guilde en lançant un dernier regard vers Angel et Luxus partant pour un endroit inconnue.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre et de l'arc. Le prochain sera sur la bataille de Fairy Tail avant ça un chapitre bonus pour présenter un nouveau personnage secondaire, et un chapitre concentrée sur la vie privée de Macao tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Vanessa". Merci de laissez vos reviews et à la prochaine.**


	47. Arc Bataille de Fairy Tail Chapitre 47

**Début du nouvelle arc centré sur la Bataille de Fairy Tail avec ce chapitre centrée principalement sur Macao et sa vie de famille son passé ce sera principalement un P.D.V. sur Macao et Vanessa avec quelques moments où sa sera plus général.**

* * *

Arc Bataille de Fairy Tail.

Chapitre 47: Vanessa.

 **P.D.V. Macao**

J'entend mon réveil sonné une nouvelle journée que je vais passer à la guilde sa fait maintenant 2 semaine qu'on a rebattit la guilde, plus spacieuse et surtout plus solide si une autre guilde veut s'en prendre à notre QG ils auront intérêt à bien être équipé mais avec les nouvelles têtes sa devrait pas poser de problème. Même si je vais l'avouer Je vais réveiller Roméo pour qu'il aille à l'école, j'entre dans sa chambre plutôt bien rangé un drapeau de la guilde accroché sur son mur quelques jouets traîne quand même par terre je ne lui en veut pas hier il a quand même fait les corvées car j'avais une affaire importante à la guilde pour la Fantasia qui arrive dans quelques jours, ainsi que l'élection de Miss Fairy Tail. Sur sa commode à côté de son lit il y avait plusieurs photo l'une d'elle est celle de Natsu avec toutes l'équipe c'est vrai que Natsu et Yuden son ses idoles, il m'a même dit qu'il voulait avoir la même magie qu'eux difficile de lui dire que les dragons sa cours pas les rues mais heureusement Natsu et Yuden l'ont convaincue de plutôt se focalisé sur ses études plutôt que d'apprendre la magie maintenant. Ces deux-là ils sont peut-être bagarreur et tête brûlée mais quand il s'agit de môme ils savent quoi faire surtout avec Roméo, c'est vrai que d'une certaines manière ils veulent prendre soin de lui comme leurs petit frère. Roméo dormait profondément accroché à sa peluche de Happy que Max lui avait offert.

Macao: Roméo...hé Roméo debout.

Il ouvre ses yeux et baille un bon coup avant de me regarder avec sa mine fatiguée.

Roméo: Papa...on a pas école jusqu'à la semaine prochaine l'école a été démolie.

C'est vrai j'avais oubliée qu'après une dispute entre Grey et Natsu en pleine rue ils avaient accidentellement démolie la façade de l'école de Roméo, la tête qu'ils ont fait quand ils se sont fait choper par Erza et Nala. Depuis leurs retour de la Tour du Paradis elles sont plus laxistes après tout on peut pas leur en vouloir, après ce qu'elles ont vécues.

Macao: C'est vrai j'ai complètement oublié que ces deux idiots ont démolie une partie de ton école...bon dans ce cas viens avec moi à la guilde.

Roméo me regarde souriant.

Roméo: OK je vais me préparez! Dis-voir tu crois que Natsu sera là?

Macao: Qui sait il doit traîner dans un coins...

Roméo part s'habiller alors que moi je descend pour préparez son petit-déjeuner il descend quelques minute plus tard, après avoir finie son petit déjeuner on se met en route pour la guilde en chemin Roméo s'arrête et regarde en direction du cimetière. A ce moment je sais ce qu'il veut.

Macao: Roméo...tu veux aller la voir?

Roméo me regarde je vis dans ses yeux de la tristesse.

Roméo: Non...sa ira...

Je le vit poursuivre sa route je le suivis non sans traînée le pas une fois arrivée dans la guilde je le vis chercher quelqu'un des yeux, je savais qu'il s'agissait des deux frères Dragnir. Mirajane arrive à ce moment.

Mirajane: Salut Roméo. Salut Macao.

Macao: Salut Mira!

Roméo: Dis voir Mira ils sont où Natsu et Yuden?

Macao: Hé Roméo tu es sûre que t'as pas oubliée quelque chose?

Roméo: Oh pardon...bonjour Mirajane.

Mirajane: Ce n'est pas grave ils sont au bar avec Chibi et Happy.

Je le vis l'instant d'après courir à toute vitesse vers le bar où je distingue la silhouette des deux Chasseurs de Dragons, ces deux-là ont une grande influence sur Roméo ces temps-ci.

Macao: Oh c'est pas vrai ce gosse...

Mirajane: Ne t'en fais pas Macao ce n'est qu'un enfant...et même si il ne le montre pas je suis sûre qu'il souffre encore de...

Elle s'arrête là et je sais pourquoi elle ne voulait pas toucher une corde sensible, je la comprenais on souffrait tous encore de la tragédie.

Mirajane: Je suis désolée...

Macao: Ne t'en fais pas Mira...sa ira bon je vais voir si il n'y a pas une quête intéressante sur le tableau d'affichage.

Mirajane: OK et t'en fais pas pour Roméo à mon avis il a envie de connaître tout des aventures de Natsu et des autres à la Tour du Paradis.

Je rit de bons cœur ce gosse sera un très bons mage si Natsu et Yuden son ses mentors, mais par pitié qu'ils ne lui donnent pas leurs dons à tout détruire. Je vois Wakaba assis prêts du tableau des primes fumant sa pipe.

Macao: Alors Wakaba comment ça c'est passer ta mission à Hargeon?

Wakaba: Sa vas je m'en suis plutôt bien sortit bien que j'ai rencontrée quelques bandits en route ils ont vite compris à qui ils avaient affaires.

Macao: Sa j'en doute pas...

Wakaba avait accepté une mission à Hargeon le transport d'un grand chargement d'or jusqu'à Oshibara ce Wakaba il faut que je me remette en selle après la catastrophe du Mont Akobe je me suis tenue à des mission simple mais faut que je me refasse une santé un mission qui paye bien comme ça je pourrais offrir un truc un Roméo. Je vis une quête qui attire mon attention _"Gang Clandestin sur la route d'Oshibara prime de 500 000 joyaux"._

Macao: Bingo!

Je veux prendre la quête mais une autre mains s'approche elle touche alors la mienne, cette mins appartenait à une femme je me retourne et croise le regard d'une jeune femme superbe des cheveux rose à peut prêts la trentaine assez proche de moi en fête. Je remarque deux oreille de chats sur sa tête mais aussi une queux de chat rose bougeant dans son dos, avec ses traits je reconnais immédiatement Vanessa Dalia une Neko qui avait rejoins Fairy Tail depuis l'affaire de la Lullaby.

Macao: Oh Vanessa...

Vanessa: Macao...tu voulais cette quête?

Macao: Tu peux la prendre si tu veux j'en trouverais une autre...et puis...

Wakaba: Hé pourquoi vous la feriez pas ensemble? A prêts tous vous vous touchez la mains depuis maintenant 2 minutes.

La réflexion de mon vieux camarade me fait rougir on se réatracte et chacun de nous rougit légèrement.

Vanessa: Heu...ouais pourquoi pas sa pourrait être...marrant.

Macao: Je...heu...peut...

Wakaba: Macao te dit que sa serait avec plaisir.

Je sursaute Wakaba un jour je vais devoir lui apprendre à se mêler de ses oignons mais étrangement elle répondit.

Vanessa: Génial! On se voit plus tard Macao et puis...

Voix: SALE ICEBERG!

Je saute sur Vanessa pour la dégager de la trajectoire d'une attaque de Natsu il se bagarre encore avec Grey ces deux-là n'arrêterons jamais, je me relève et aide Vanessa à se relever on regarde dans la direction de Natsu.

Macao: Hé faites gaffe vous avez faillit toucher Vanessa!

Grey: T'as entendue abrutis apprends à viser avant de lancer une attaque!

Natsu: Moi au moins je porte des fringues le pervers!

Grey: REPETE LE FOUR A PAIN!

Nala: NATSU! GREY!

Les pauvres j'ose pas être à leurs places quand elles sont furieuses Erza et Nala sont des rouleaux compresseurs.

Vanessa: Merci Macao...bon à toute à l'heure.

Elle s'en va je jette un regard Wakaba souriant.

Wakaba: Alors mon vieux on dit pas merci?

Macao: Sérieux Wakaba qu'est-ce qui t'as prit!

Wakaba: Quoi je te donne juste un petit coup de main avec Vanessa.

Macao: Quoi quel coup de mains?

Wakabe: Me l'a fait pas Macao on sait tous que tu en craques pour Vanessa!

Je soupir et m'assoie à côté de mon vieux pote réfléchissant à comment je vais m'y prendre prendre pour Vanessa.

Macao: C'est si flagrant que ça?

Wakaba: Tu rigoles même Natsu l'a deviné pourtant en matière de séduction c'est un zéro pointé...

Je lâche un léger rire avant que Roméo n'arrive.

Roméo: Papa! Tu vas partir en mission!

Macao: Ouais faudra être sage...

A ce moment je voie Vanessa revenir souriante.

Vanessa: Désolée je vais prévenir Mirajane qu'on fait cette mission ensemble!

Roméo: Vanessa!

Je vis Vanessa se tourner vers Roméo souriante.

Vanessa: Roméo! Alors comment tu vas?

Roméo: Sa vas mais dis moi tu vas en mission avec mon père...

Vanessa: Hé oui!

J'étais tellement surpris qu'ils se connaissent que j'osais pas intervenir, mais l'envie de savoir me pousse à les interrompre c'est vrai comment Roméo peut-il connaître Vanessa sans que je le sache?

Macao: Attendez minute vous vous connaissez?

Vanessa: Bien sûre dés fois j'accompagne Roméo à l'école avant de venir ici!

Roméo: On discute beaucoup elle et moi quand t'es en missions, elle est très gentille.

Macao: Ben ça si je m'y attendait...j'ignore beaucoup de chose quand je suis pas là.

Vanessa: Bon j'y vais on se voit plus tard Macao.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil je rougit légèrement maudit soit ma timidité, Roméo me tire le bras je me mets à l'observer. *

Roméo: Dis tu l'aimes?

Je me mets à paniquer même mon propre fils pense que je craque pour Vanessa bon c'est pas totalement tord mais bons, le fait que Natsu le sache passe encore mais si mon propre fils le sait alors Vanessa doit le savoir aussi.

Macao: Quoi où tu vas chercher des idées...

Roméo: Papa je te connais tu réagis avec elle exactement comme avec maman quand...

Je le vois baissé le regards on évite de parler de sa mère c'est encore un sujet douloureux pour chacun de nous deux, je mets à genoux souriant avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Macao: Hé bonhomme...ce genre de choses se font pas tous seul...mais si c'est ce que tu penses laisse le charmes des Combolt faire effets.

Il se met à rire c'est bon signe enfin je crois je rentre à la maison pour préparer mes affaires pour la mission, pitié faite que le charme des Combolt marche!

 **P.D.V. Vanessa.**

J'arrive au comptoir souriante et heureuse d'avoir vue Roméo, Mira remarque mon sourire.

Mirajane: Hé biens qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureuse?

Vanessa: Moi rien je vais juste en mission avec Macao.

Mirajane à son sourire espiègle d'entremetteuse.

Mirajane: Oh toi et Macao mais dis moi les rumeurs sont donc vrai.

Vanessa: Quoi quel rumeurs?

Mirajane: Oh arrête on sait tous qu'il en craque pour toi, et que toi tu en craques pour lui.

Je me met à rougir violemment Macao serait amoureux de moi c'est vrai que depuis mon arrivée je m'entends très bien avec lui et Roméo, mais je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il soit amoureux de moi. Mirajane a vraiment le dons d'embarrasser les autres d'ailleurs elle remarque ma timidité.

Mirajane: T'en fais pas tu as déjà fais la moitié du chemin Roméo t'aime bien ce n'est qu'une question de temps, avant que vous ne vous marriez...

Voix: QUI A PARLEZ DE MARIAGE!

Cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Erza qui arrive à toute vitesse.

Erza: Je veux savoir qui va se marier!

Quand on parlais de mariage Erza réagit au quart de tour on avait intérêt à réagir rapidement avant que sa devienne dangereux.

Vanessa: Personne Erza je t'assure...c'est juste...

Mirajane: Que Macao en craque pour Vanessa.

Merci Mirajane tu viens de m'enfoncer avec ce pauvre Macao.

Erza: Bien...dans ce cas je vais le prévenir.

Vanessa: Attends tu t'emballes pas un peut et si il ne...

Je vis son regard ardent qui me fit frissonner.

Erza: Si il ne quoi?

Vanessa: Rien...rien du tout...

On l'a vit s'en aller avant que je soupir.

Vanessa: Merci Mirajane ce pauvre Macao va se prendre un déluge de feu avant la fin de la journée.

Mirajane: Mais non Macao est solide il s'en sortira...

Vanessa: Si tu le dis bon j'y vais salut...

 **P.D.V. Macao.**

Sa y est j'y suis partir en mission avec la femme que j'aime bon sang j'espère que tous va bien se passer, j'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte je prends mon sac de voyage et ouvre pour voir Erza avec son air qui ferait peur à n'importe qui.

Macao: Er...Erza...que...que fais-tu ici...

Sans crier garde elle me pointe une épée sous la gorge la vache je sais pas ce que j'ai fais mais elle doit être sacrément en rogne.

Erza: Ne gâche pas ta chance Macao tu entends!

Macao: Quoi...de...quoi...de quoi tu parles?

Erza: De Vanessa! Ne rate pas ta chance tu entends!

Vanessa je commence à comprendre soit Wakaba à ouvert sa bouche sous les coups de la torture, soit c'est Mirajane pipelette comme elle est sa ne m'étonne pas que ce soit elle.

Erza: Heu...OK...

Erza: Y'a intérêt après ce qui est arrivée Roméo a besoin d'une mère.

Elle enlève son épée de ma gorge mais ses paroles me donne à réfléchir Roméo a vraiment besoin d'une figure maternelle, je la vois baissé le regard elle montrait rarement ses sentiments aux gens.

Erza: Désolée...mais je le fais pour...

Macao: Je sais...t'en fais pas Erza sa vas aller.

Erza relève la tête souriante avant de me coller sur son armure me faisant un mal de chien.

Erza: Ravie de l'entendre.

Macao: Le plaisir est pour moi...

Je la vois partir la vache j'ai eu chaud Vanessa arrive en sautillant souriante.

Vanessa: Tu vas bien j'ai vue Erza venir.

Macao: Oui t'en fais pas sa ira elle venait juste me souhaiter bonne chance pour la mission...

La vache si Erza l'apprends je suis un homme mort elle est très à cheval quand il s'agit de couple, on se dirige alors vers la gare prochain arrêt Oshibara dans le trains nous étions tous les deux silencieux. Sans doute la gêne occasionner par la rumeurs sur nous deux, elle se mit à fouiller dans son petit sac et sort l'annonce.

Vanessa: Bien selon l'annonce un Gang très louche serait à l'origine de plusieurs cas d'enlèvement dans la région.

Macao: Sa ne m'étonne pas qu'ils réclament de rançons pour les victimes, sinon autre chose?

Vanessa: Non rien on en saura plus une fois sur place...

Chacun de nous deux reste silencieux je sais qu'elle veut tirer cette affaire au clair tout comme moi, est-ce qu'elle ressent ce que je ressent pour elle? Je ne le saurais pas à moins de le demander.

Macao : Dis voir je voudrais te poser une question.

Vanessa: Oui laquelle?

Macao: T'as entendu ces rumeurs à notre sujet?

Je la vois rougir elle est gênée bravo bien joué Macao tu viens de te faire griller.

Vanessa: Oui...

Macao: Heu...t'en penses quoi?

Vanessa: Heu...je...je...

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire et moi non plus heureusement comme le dit l'expression on fut sauvé par la gong.

 _Annonceur: Arrêt Gare d'Oshibara._

Macao: C'est notre arrêt tu viens...

Vanessa: OK.

On descend du trains Oshibara sa a bien changé depuis l'affaire de la Lullaby on marche dans la gare encore en réparation, on voit des barrière autour de ce qui semblait être le trou dans lequel Aline et Yuden ont affronté Chainsaw. On sort de la gare et nous dirigeons vers le client le maire en personne, on fut vite accueillit dans le bureau le maire était une jeune femme blonde rien qu'à voir son visage on peut deviner qu'elle en à vue de toutes les couleurs.

 **P.D.V. Vanessa.**

Maire: Vous devez être les mages de Fairy Tail?

Vanessa: Oui c'est bien nous.

La maire d'Oshibara semblait épuisée en même temps sur son bureau se trouvait des dizaines de lettre de réclamations sans doute des habitants effrayée.

Maire: J'espère que vous pourrez faire quelque chose pour notre problème...

Macao: De quoi il en retourne l'annonce parler d'enlèvement.

ON vit la maire soupirer et baisser le regard.

Maire: A vrai dire...l'annonce ne disait pas tous il n'y a pas seulement des enlèvements...mais aussi des meurtres.

On fut sans voix des meurtres? L'affaire est encore plus grave qu'on le pensait après tout 500 000 joyaux pour seulement des enlèvements perpétrer par un Gang on pouvait se douter qu'il y avait autre chose

Macao: Quel genre de meurtre?

Maire: Hé biens...selon ce qu'on a vue il s'agirait de sacrifice humain...

Je me retient de vomir des sacrifices humains j'en ai entendue parler mais dans des livres datant de plus de 400 ans, qui peut pratiquer ce genre de choses sans aucune forme de remord?

Macao: Dites-moi...combien y-a t-il eu de victimes jusqu'à maintenant et surtout quelles type de personne sont principalement visée?

Je remarque Macao celui-ci semble agitée il a les mains serrer il commence à m'inquiéter pourquoi demander toutes ses informations?

Maire: Hé bien pour l'instant nous avons dénombrer 8 corps, mais on a eu 9 enlèvements et...

On toque à la porte du bureau un homme sans doute noble arrive paniqué suant on pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux.

Homme: Madame le Maire...on en a encore un...

Je savais de quoi il parlait je vis Macao se lever je fut surpris de son attitude.

Macao: Où ça?

Homme: A l'entrée...de la ville c'est vraiment horrible...

Macao sort du bureau ce qui me surprends d'aussi longtemps que je le connaisse jamais il n'avais réagit comme ça.

Vanessa: MACAO!

Je le suis inquiète le maire nous suit avec l'homme on arrive au lieux indiquer une foule c'était réunis devant ce spectacle macabre le corps était accroché au mur d'une habitations des clous enfoncée dans les mains et les pieds, ses bras tendue à l'horizontale alors que le reste de son corps est verticale on aurait dit une croix. Son ventre ouvert on pouvait voir les côtes et les rares organes qui restait quand à son visage il n'en avait pas la peaux de son visage était recouvert de glace alors qu'un trou béant se trouvait là où devait être son visage. Cette vision d'horreur restera dans ma mémoire à jamais, la seule chose qu'on pouvait certifier c'est qu'il devait s'agir d'un enfant les femmes reculait et s'en aller terrifier cachant cette visions à leurs enfants. Autre chose était distingué autour du corps était des inscription dans une langue qui m'était étranger mais un mots était écrits en dialecte que je comprenais _"Xeathor"_

Vanessa: Mon dieux...

Je voyais Macao tremblait il serrait les poings furieux je tremblait moi-même Xeathor...pourquoi ce nom m'est-il familier comme cette affaire quelque chose clochait. Macao se dirige vers la maire épouvanté de voir un spectacle si horrible.

Macao: Madame le maire...savez-vous où ce gang est-il aller?

Maire: On...on pense qu'ils sont quelques part dans les grottes...dans les colline à l'Est...allez vous arrangez ça? *

Macao: Oui...je connais leurs méthodes...et croyez-moi j'en fais une affaire personnelle.

Je le vois s'en aller j'étais encore perdue par les propos de Macao comment ça une affaire personnelle? Je devais tirer tous ça au clair je le poursuit jusqu'à notre hôtel.

Vanessa: Macao!

Macao: C'est eux...putain c'est eux!

Vanessa: Macao attends!

Macao: C'est eux Vanessa! C'est eux...

On arrive dans notre chambre mais je l'arrête je le vois pleurer complètement déboussolée il renverse une commode, il s'assoit et je m'assoie à côté de lui.

Vanessa: Macao?

Macao: C'est eux...passe moi la lacrima s'il te plaît...

Je cherche alors dans notre valise j'étais déconcerté par l'attitude de Macao il semblait détruit, j'en saurais plus une fois qu'il se sera calmé je lui passe la lacrima et il joins la guilde avec dessus on vit Mirajane.

 _Mirajane: Macao alors comment ça se passe?_

Macao: C'est eux Mira...ils sont là!

Je vis Mirajane reculer comme effrayer par quelque chose.

 _Mirajane: Tu en es sûre? J'appelle le maître..._

Je sentais dans sa voix de la peur mais aussi de la tristesse le maître apparaît dans la lacrima.

 _Makarof: Macao...Vanessa! Décrivez-moi la scène..._

Je vis Macao incapable de prononcer un seul mot je pose ma main sur son épaule il me regard des larmes dans ses yeux.

Vanessa: Va boire un verre d'eau je m'en occupe.

Macao s'en va je prit la lacrima et essaye de rassembler ce que j'ai vue.

Vanessa: Maître...

 _Makarof: Vanessa je veux que tu me décrives ce que vous avez vue._

Vanessa: C'était vraiment horrible maître le corps était suspendue en croix à un mur son visage...il avait disparut mais était entourée de glace. Son ventre était ouvert et il n'y avait plus un seul organe...selon le maire sa serait un sacrifice humain...mais j'ai du mal à y croire...

Je voyais le Maître baissé le regard et soupirer.

 _Makarof: Autre choses? Des inscription?_

Je réfléchis et tente de rassembler les inscriptions que j'avais vue.

Vanessa: Oui...tout autour il y avait des inscription mais je ne connais pas la langue...mais y a bien un mots qui était écrit dans notre dialecte c'est...

 _Makarof: Xeathor..._

Je ne disais plus rien maintenant je savais que le maître savait ce qu'il se passait, possiblement toute la guilde je restais silencieuse un instant.

Vanessa: Maître...que se passe t-il?

 _Makarof: Ce Gang est en faite une secte très dangereuses ils sont en agissement depuis maintenant 3 ans, i ans l'un de nos membres enquêter sur leurs agissement..._

Je me rappelle j'avais entendue parler de ces meurtres horrible mais aussi de ce mage qui a enquêter et de ce que je sais sa c'est très mal passé, je fis alors rapidement le liens entre Macao et le mage.

Vanessa: Laissez-moi devinez...Macao était proche du mage?

 _Makarof: Hé biens..._

Voix: C'était ma femme...

Je vois Macao venir je n'arrive pas à y croire alors tous s'explique mon Dieu Roméo j'espère qu'il n'as pas retrouvé sa mère dans le même états.

Macao: Maître...

 _Makarof: Nous arrivons Macao ces criminelles vont regretter de s'en être prit à Fairy Tail._

Le Maître disparut me laissant avec Macao déboussolée.

 **P.D.V. normal.**

A la guilde tous les membres regardait Mirajane et Makarof la barman tremblait des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux Elfman s'approche de sa soeur.

Elfman: Mirajane?

Mirajane: Ils sont revenu Elfman...Macao les as retrouvé.

La stupeur envahit le regard d'Elfman alors que Makarof se racle la gorge.

Makarof: Ecoutez-moi attentivement! Macao et Vanessa ont retrouvé la trace des criminelles qui nous ont privée de l'un des notre i ans! Ils ont retrouvé la Secte de Xeathor!

Dans la guilde la colère et les cris commencent à montée Natsu frappe une table.

Natsu: Alors on attends quoi pour aller leurs botter les fesses!

Grey: Ouais on doit leurs faire payer pour ce qu'il c'est passer!

Erza: On fera payer ces crapules!

Roméo qui avait tout entendue s'approche du bar inquiet.

Roméo: Maître...mon papa il va bien? Vous avez trouvé ceux qui ont tué ma maman?

Makarof observe le petit garçon des larmes commence à arriver sur ce visage inquiets.

Makarof: Oui Roméo...on les a retrouvé ton père va bien.

Voix: Hé Roméo!

Roméo se tourne vers Natsu et Yuden tous les deux souriant.

Yuden: T'inquiète on va leurs faire payer à ces ordures!

Lucy: Attendez je suis perdue...la Secte de Xeathor sa me dit quelque chose?

Nala: I ans l'un de nos membres à accepté une mission aux abord d'Akane une secte mystérieuse et dangereuses y pratiquer des enlèvements et des sacrifices humains...

Lucy réfléchit.

Lucy: Oui sa me dit quelque chose ils en parlaient dans tous les journaux.

Happy: On savait rien sur eux à part qu'il vénérer une sorte de divinité nommé Xeathor.

Makarof: Ils ont attrapées le mage de Fairy Tail enquêtant sur eux et l'ont sacrifiées...

Lucy fut horrifiée et fit la liaison avec Roméo l'horreur envahit la jeune fille, mais Aline la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Aline: Sa ira Lucy aujourd'hui on va leurs faire payer...

Makarof: Alors en avant pour la guilde de Fairy Tail!

Guilde: OUAIS!

 **P.D.V. Macao.**

Je savais maintenant ce qu'il restait à faire m'expliquer avec Vanessa elle devait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Macao: Vanessa...

Vanessa: Ne dis rien Macao...je ne peux pas savoir à quel point sa a dut être dure pour toi...mais je dois savoir...est-ce que vous avez retrouvé ta femme dans le même états que...

Je déglutit repenser à ce jour maudits où j'ai retrouvé ma femme était le plus horrible de tous.

Macao: Ouais...sa c'est produit il y a un ans...

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _1 ans plus tôt._

 _Tous le monde a la guilde vaque à ses occupations Natsu et Grey se bagarrant pour la sixième fois aujourd'hui et Erza intervenant. J'étais avec Wakaba au bar ce jour-là on rigolait comme à notre habitude quand quelqu'un arrive en trombe dans la guilde j'ignorais encore ce que c'était mais j'entendais la voix de Roméo._

 _Roméo: PAPA!_

 _Je me retourne et le voyait tremblant les larmes aux yeux ce n'était pas de petit tremblements, son corps entier tremblait et son regard je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier c'est comme si il avait vue la Mort en personne j'étais loin de me douter que j'étais proche de la vérité._

 _Macao: ROMEO! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!_

 _Je m'approche de lui et c'est plus grave que ce que je pensais Mirajane s'approche avec Cana._

 _Cana: Roméo...dis-nous ce qu'il se passe !_

 _Puis on entends tous un hurlement provenant de l'extérieur je l'ignorais encore à présent mais ce qu'on allait découvrir allait me briser, nous sortons tous pour voir un rassemblement dans le parc on cours tous jusqu'au lieux avant de voir cloué sur l'arbre un corps exactement dans le même états que celui que nous avons trouvé aujourd'hui. Tous les membres de la guilde sont horrifiée de voir l'état du corps surtout moi car Roméo venait sans doute de le voir, on scrute attentivement le corps puis je remarque sur le ventre ouvre un tatouage celui de Fairy Tail. Je me fis alors à la triste réalité et tous s'assembla dans mon esprit._

 _Macao: MARINA!_

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Je pleurais encore alors que Vanessa restait figée par la peur mais bientôt elle était furieuse je la comprend que Roméo est put voir ça, puis elle pose sa mains sur mon visage et je la vis compatissante.

Vanessa: Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que toi et Roméo avait subis...mais tu dois savoir que...je serais toujours là pour toi et lui...

C'était le moment je n'aurais plus d'autres chance de combler la peine que j'ai au fond de moi.

Macao: Vanessa moi aussi je...

Sans crier garde elle m'embrassa je n'avais plus sentit cette sensation depuis un très long moment ses lèvres sur les miennes, je sentais la saveurs de ses douces lèvres après quelques instant elle se sépare de moi.

Vanessa: Je sais moi aussi...

Elle m'embrasse tendrement et nous passons les prochaines heures à s'embrasser à la fin nous étions tellement épuisée que nous étions allongée dans les bras de chacun ce cauchemars. Cette sensation...je ne l'avais plus sentit depuis que Marina m'a été enlever je m'endors donc paisiblement avec elle à mes côtés, au bouts d'un moment un bruits de verre brisée nous réveille en sursaut. Devant nous se trouvait une groupe d'individus avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir l'un d'eux tends son sceptre magique et je fut propulser contre le mur, sa m'a fait un mal de chien et la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de m'évanouir est Vanessa hurlant mon nom.

Vanessa: MACAO!

Je sombre alors dans l'inconscience je savais ce qu'il venait de se passer je venais de me faire avoir par ces enfoirées. Ils avaient encore prit la femme que j'aimais que Roméo aimais. Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'en prenne à Roméo! Je vais les retrouver...les retrouver et tous les butés! Alors que je me disais ça je fut réveillé par des voix familière, je vis alors Natsu au dessus de moi la seule chose que je sut dire est.

Macao: Ils l'ont emmener...

 **P.D.V. Vanessa.**

Je me réveille la tête douloureuses dans une sorte de cavernes autour de moi des bougies des crânes; mais aussi des trentaines d'individus habillé d'un masque sur lequel se dessine une sorte d'œil. ils portaient tous une cape et était disperser dans toute la caverne quand à moi je trônais sur une table ligoté à celle-ci, je tente de me dégager mais impossible. Au-dessus de moi se trouvait une sorte de gros rochers suspendue au plafond sa surface était étrange elle était parcourus de signe bleus luminescent.

Voix: Enfin réveillé!

Je vois un autre adepte approcher j'en vint à la déduction qu'il s'agit du Leader du Culte de Xeathor.

Vanessa: Laissez-moi devinez vous diriger les malades du Culte de Xeathor!

Leaders: Oh très perspicaces jeune fille en effet et vous êtes choisie pour donner votre chair et votre sang à notre maître Weathor!

J'avais vue juste ces malades sont derrière tous ça.

Vanessa: J'imagine que ce Xeathor est très important pour vous? C'est quoi un esprit que vous cherchez à contrôler.

En toute réponse j'eu des contestations et une gifle j'imagine qu'ils n'aiment pas qu'on rabaisse ce Xeathor.

Leaders: Pauvre idiote Xeathor n'est pas qu'un simple esprit! Il s'agit de notre Dieu!

Vanessa: Un Dieu?

Leaders: Oui jeune inconsciente Xeathor le Destructeur! Nous ne le contrôlons pas il nous choisie pour assouvir le moindre de ses désirs, et son principal désir et de revenir sur la Terre pour la plonger dans le chaos!

Je les entends hurler de joie je parie que Macao est à ma recherche avec les autres je dois absolument gagner du temps.

Vanessa: Etant donné que je suis sur le point d'être sacrifié un court d'histoire s'impose. Ce Xeathor vient d'où?

Adepte Xeathor: Le grand Xeathor est si vieux que personne ne connaît son origine mais on prétend qu'il serait née proche de l'époque des anciens Dragons!

Vanessa: Quoi plus de 400 ans?

Adepte Xeathor: Exacte de tous il était le plus crains les peuples tremblait en entendent son nom!

Leaders Xeathor: Durant plus de 400 les adeptes du culte de Xeathor le servait sans discuter en échange il apportait puissance et protection. On le surnommé le Destructeur car dans son sillage il ne laissait qu'un cimetière!

Vanessa: Vraiment charmant...mais je ne comprends pas...pourquoi le culte a-t-il cessé d'exister du jour au lendemain?

Leader Xeathor: Nous n'avons pas disparut lors de la guerre contre les Dragons ceux-ci ce sont unies contre le culte nous avons perdues beaucoup d'adepte mais maintenant notre maître est sur le point de revenir tous les signes le montre la prophéties !

Vanessa: La prophétie?

Leaders: "Lorsque les sept sceaux seront brisée, le sang e deux être en un devras être versé 5 fois et alors l'Âge des Ténèbres commencera!"

Attendez voir l'Âge des Ténèbres j'avais déjà entendue ça dans une autre prophétie liées à Zeleph, Xethor serait-il en réalité Zeleph?

Vanessa: Attendez...l'Âge des Ténèbres? Xeathor serait donc Zeleph?

Adepte Xeathor: Non loin de là la puissance de Xeathor est bien supérieur à celle de Zeleph!

Vanessa: Mais alors qu'est-ce que l'Âge des Ténèbres exactement?

Leaders Xeathor: L'Âge où Xeathor le Destructeur sera enfin de retour dans ce monde!

Vanessa: Alors qu'est-ce qui vous pris à agir!

Leaders Xeathor: La météorite! Elle est un jour tombé du ciel les légendes raconte qu'il renferme la puissance de Xeathor, nous pensons que pour la libérer le sacrifice de vous pauvres être humains doivent être accomplit.

Vanessa: Ah oui tous ça à cause d'un cailloux!

Adepte: Mais aussi la lueurs rouge qui est apparut prêts de la Tour du Paradis.

Vanessa: Une lueurs?

Leaders Xeathor: Il suffit commençons le sacrifice!

Il sort une lame qu'il aiguise je comprit alors qu'il me manquait de temps, je me débat mais rien à faire alors qu'il brandit sa lame au-dessus de lui je ferme les yeux et entends un son familier.

Voix: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Je les ouvre et voit une colonne de feu frapper des adeptes qui sont propulsée plus bas je fut soulagée de voir mes amis, Natsu et Yuden en tête de file parmi eux je distingue Grey, Aline, Elfman, Nala, Erza, Wakaba, Biska, Arzak, Lucy, Jet, Droy, Levy, Jubia, Gajeel, Kai, Macao et le maître.

Adepte Xeathor: Des intrus!

Elfman: Venez vous battre comme des hommes!

Macao: VANESSA!

Vanessa: Macao!

Adepte: Saisissez-les!

Lucy sort une clé en souriant.

Lucy: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits viens à moi Taurus!

Je la voie sortir l'un de ses esprits qui envoie plusieurs membres dans les airs.

Makarof: Vous allez regrettez d'avoir osez vous en prendre à Fairy Tail!

Je vois le maître se transformer en géant j'essaye de me dégager j'arrive à dégager mes jambes non sans difficultés alors que la bagarre éclate, un adepte me voit me délivrer.

Adepte Xeathor: Elle tente de...

Je vois Yuden le cogner avec son poings enflammé Chibi à ses côtés.

Yudenl: Whou je suis chaud bouillant.

Je le vois attraper un adepte et l'envoyer dans les airs.

Yuden: A toi Elfman!

Je vois Elfman frapper l'adepte et l'envoyer à l'autre bouts de la pièce j'étais heureuses mes amies venait à mon secours, j'arrive enfin à me dégager complètement le leader pointe sa dague vers moi mais c'est mal me connaître. Je sors mes griffes.

Vanessa: Mauvaise pioche!

J'envoie une volée d'éclair sur le Leader le projetant en arrière alors que Erza et Nala taillade les légions d'adepte bientôt ils étaient tous au sol vaincue par notre guilde. Je vis Macao courir vers moi je le rejoins et je capture ses lèvre et savoure ce moment comme je peux après tout c'est pas comme si j'allais servir de sacrifice à un Dieu. On vit alors débarquer la garde du Conseil même si il devait apparemment être reformée la gare est toujours en activité et le chef s'avance vers nous. Les cheveux nouées et avec une paire de lunette.

Chef : Halte pas un geste.

Makarof: Tous vas bien nous somme seulement voulue secourir un membre retenue par cette secte.

Chef: Oui j'en ai entendu parler c'est pourquoi nous allons arrêter tous les membres messieurs!

Très vite on voyait tous les adepte se faire emporter mais très vite tous le monde observe le lieux de cérémonie, une stèle sur laquelle il y avait des trace de sang des sceaux remplie de sang mais aussi d'organe la plus part en décomposition.

Chef: Avec ça ils risquent de passer le restant de leurs jours derrière les barreaux...

Vanessa: Vous devriez prendre le gros rocher comme cadeaux, selon eux c'est ça leurs Xeathor.

Chef: Bien nous allons tout embarquer vous pouvez disposez.

Ils s'en vont sans rien demander d'autres ben ça même pas un merci mais l'important est que je vais bien et que sa fasse plaisir à Macao mais maintenant nous devons rentrer prendre des nouvelles de Roméo et le rassurer. Mais avant Macao m'embrasse de nouveau il pleurait.

Macao: J'ai eu si peur...de te perdre comme...

Vanessa: Chut je suis là Macao...pour toi mais aussi pour Roméo.

Pour seul réponse il m'embrasse on peut dire qu'il sait y faire avec les femmes.

 **P.D.V. Macao.**

Enfin après 1 ans à chercher ces raclures c'était finie Fairy Tail avait finalement remporter la victoire j'étais soulagée, Vanessa et moi étions un couple et je pouvais faire le deuil de Marina. On arriva à la guilde on nous fûmes accueillit par Roméo.

Roméo: PAPA!

Il saute dans mes bras pleurant je lui caresse l'arrière de la tête en riant il me regarde ensuite avec des yeux suppliant.

Roméo: Alors? C'est finie?

Vanessa se met à genoux et sourit à Roméo elle lui prit les mains je voyais Roméo s'approcher d'elle.

Vanessa: Sa ira...c'est finie Roméo...les méchants sont partit et je suis là...

Roméo comprit rapidement et prends Vanessa dans ses bras je souriait on pouvait formé une famille à nous trois, Erza me lance un regard chaleureux comme les autres. Le maître m'observe aussi un regard bienveillant sur moi et Vanessa.

Makarof: Ne l'oublie jamais une guilde est une grande famille quand l'un des notre est en difficultés tous les autres vont à son secours.

Macao: Merci maître...merci.

Finalement l'avenirs peut se révéler plus radieux pour moi, et ceux pour le meilleur.

* * *

 **Fin de ce très long chapitre qui sème des graines qui germeront au fil du temps, le prochain chapitre sera centrée sur le début de la bataille de Fairy Tail avec l'élection de Miss Fairy Tail et la venue de l'unité Raijin dans "La bataille de Fairy Tail". Laissez vos avis et à la prochaine.**


	48. Chapitre 48: La bataille de Fairy Tail

**Le nouvel arc commence maintenant avec le fameux concours Miss Fairy Tail et la bataille entre les membres de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapitre 48: La bataille de Fairy Tail.

Le crépuscule tombait sur la ville de Magnolia Lucy rentrait chez elle en compagnie de Plue, une fois arriver chez elle elle regarde dans tous les coins.

Lucy: C'est bons...y'a personne.

Elle soupir de soulagement.

Lucy: En même temps pourquoi je m'attends toujours à voir quelqu'un débarquer à l'improviste.

Plue: Poun poun!

Elle va dans sa salle de bain et prend un bon bain.

Lucy: Ah sa fais du biens...je renais...

Elle se détend dans son bains et commence à ressasser toutes ses aventures avec ces amis: la bataille contre Eisen Wald et la Lullaby, la guerre contre les Phantom Lord, Loki, la Tour du Paradis et enfin le culte de Xeathor.

Lucy: J'ai vécue tellement d'aventures avec eux...jamais je ne pourrais rêver d'une meilleure vie.

Elle sort quelques minute plus tard de son bains et va enfin se coucher épuisée de sa journée, une fois allongé elle vit quelque chose qui lui était familière elle attrape l'écharpe de Natsu.

Lucy: Mais que...

Elle se relève rapidement et tire sur celle-ci et sort Natsu et Happy de son lit, celle-ci furieuse les vit se lever épuisée.

Natsu: Salut Lucy...

Happy: Salut Lucy...

Lucy: Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez-là!

Natsu épuisée s'endort sur le lit de Lucy qui tenait sa écharpe.

Lucy: Hé je vous cause!

Happy s'étire et s'envole.

Happy: Désolée Lucy on voulait venir te voir mais Natsu était épuisée. Par contre tu peux lui rendre son écharpe.

Lucy observe l'écharpe de Natsu qu'elle avait en main, elle touche la texture de l'écharpe et se souvient que depuis qu'elle connaît les deux Chasseur de Dragons jamais ils ne c'étaient séparées de leur écharpe.

Lucy: Dis moi Happy d'aussi longtemps que je les connais ils n'ont jamais enlevé leur écharpe.

Happy: Je sais d'après ce que je sais c'est Ignir et Ama qui les ont fabriquer. Du coup ils sont très attachées à ces écharpes.

Lucy observe Natsu grognant dans son sommeil.

Lucy: On dirait qu'il va mal tu crois que sa vas aller?

Happy: Oui c'est juste un effet secondaire de l'ingestion de l'Aetherion du coup son corps doit s'en remettre.

Lucy: Même après tous ce temps? Par contre Yuden et Chibi ne sont pas là?

Happy: Non ils sont en trains d'aider Mirajane pour la fête de demain, faut dire que bizarrement son corps mais beaucoup moins de temps à assimilez l'Aetherion.

Lucy: Oui c'est vraiment bizarre selon Erza et Nala, Natsu ce serait littéralement roulée au sol alors que pour Yuden c'est comme si il aurait ingérer du feu normal.

Happy: Oui mais il semble que l'épuisement soit intervenue plus tard, sa me rappelle la fois où ils ont ingérer la foudre de Luxus.

Lucy: Comment ils ont fait pour ingérer le foudre de Luxus?

Happy: Un jour Natsu à défiez Luxus et bien sûre il c'est fait démolir en deux secondes, quand Yuden a prit sa place il a tenu si longtemps qu'on a cru qu'il allait le battre mais Angel est intervenue pour les séparer durant leurs combats Yuden a ingérer de sa foudre sans trop s'épuisé. Sa a surpris tous le monde y comprit Luxus mais sa l'a pas empêcher de le démolir.

Lucy: Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Yuden est sans doute la seul personne respecté par Luxus. Mais attends il est si fort que ça Luxus?

Happy: Oui mais on a aussi d'autres comme Angel, Erza ou encore Nala. Il y aussi Mystgun et Mirajane aussi avant elle était si puissante qu'on l'appelait la sorcière.

Lucy: Sa donne froid dans le dos...

Happy: Je me demande qui gagnerait si on s'affrontait?

Lucy: Pas moi je trouve la compétition entre amis malsaine.

Lucy tremble de peur rien qu'à l'entendre mais Happy se dirige ver la fenêtre de la chambre.

Happy: Ah j'allais oubliée tiens on c'est dis avec Natsu que sa t'intéresserait.

Il donne une feuille à Lucy qui lue _"Concours Miss Fairy Tail récompense 500.000 joyaux."_

Lucy: Un concours avec 500.000 joyaux à la clé!

Happy: Oui c'est une sorte de concours de beauté Mirajane y participe aussi.

Lucy: Quoi! Alors j'ai aucune chance Mirajane pose pour le Sorcerer Magazine...mais je vais pas me décourager! Moi j'ai le charme de la jeunesse!

Happy: Bon on se voit demain alors !

Lucy: Ouais à demain!

Elle regarde Natsu dormir en grognant elle sourit en le voyant dormir avant d'aller elle-même se coucher. Pendant ce temps dans la ville Shirotsume une guilde clandestine se trouvait au sommet d'une colline celle des Ghoul Spirit, ceux-ci virent arriver trois individus s'approcher deux hommes et une femme. L'un des homme avait un casque de chevalier qui recouvrait ses yeux des petit totem volait autour de lui. Celui au centre avait de long cheveux verts et un manteau rouge il était armée d'une épée, la dernière portait une tenue verte avec des lunettes sur son visage et des cheveux châtain clair elle avait un éventail juste devant son visage. La fameuse Unité Raijin composé dans l'ordre de de Bixrow, Fried et Evergreen venait d'entrer dans la place.

Fried: Comment osez-vous vous moquez de nous pauvre minable.

Mage Ghoul Spirit : Pour qui vous vous prenez ! On va vous massacrer!

Deux mages courent vers eux mais Evergreen enlève ses lunettes.

Evergreen: Quels bande de rustre!

Avec ses yeux elle transforme tous les mages en statue de pierre les mages sont choqués de voir ça.

Evergreen: Bixrow à toi!

Bixrow: Allez-y en avant mes bébés amusez-vous biens!

Ses totems projettent des rayons sur les mages la guilde clandestine Bixrow rit en voyant le carnage.

Fried: Bixrow sa suffit!

Le mage regarde son camarade croisant les bras très calme.

Bixrow: Quoi mais je viens à peine de commencer!

Les tirs s'arrête tous les membres de la guilde son au sol.

Fried: Comment ces minables ont put se dire appartenir à une guilde!

Bixrow: Raison de plus pour me laisser continuer mes bébés ne ce sont pas assez divertis!

Ses totems arrivent autour de lui en gémissant.

Fried: De toute façon nous n'avons pas le temps de rester le projets de Luxus va avoir lieux!

Evergreen: Hmmm alors demain nous allons enfin pouvoir vraiment nous divertir...

Bixrow: Sa vas me faire plaisir de tous les revoir pour pouvoir les affronter!

Les mages eux gémissent en voyant les individus devant eux.

Mage de Ghoul Spirit: Ces types...c'est l'unité de Raijin! Ils constituent la garde personnelle de Luxus!

A l'extérieur Luxus était assis sur un tronc perché sur une colline observant Magnolia, une autre personne était présente derrière Luxus.

Luxus: L'Unité de Raijin est revenue c'est un bonne nouvelle, demain les petites fées vont s'entre-dévorer!

?: Tu n'oublies pas l'objectifs principal Luxus!

Luxus: Ne t'en fais pas demain que le vieux le veuille où non il devras me laisser sa place...tu le sais c'est pour son bien.

Il entends le soupir de son acolyte féminin qui réfléchissait dans l'ombre.

Luxus: Un soucis?

?: Si jamais les autres Chasseur de Dragons s'en mêle?

Luxus: Natsu ne sera pas un problème pas plus que Gajeel et Kai.

?: Par contre Yuden c'est un autre histoire...tu oublies que son mon intervention tu te serais retrouver en difficulté.

Luxus: Ouais Yuden...lui il a du potentielle. C'est pour ça que tu t'en occuperas. Sœurette!

La personne dans l'ombre se dévoile c'était Angel une petite mèche rouge se trouvait juste devant son œil gauche.

Angel: Yuden...j'espère que tu es prêts car tu vas l'avoir ton combat.

Le lendemain en pleins cœur de la ville décorée pour l'événement de la Fête des Moissons Mirajane se balade en ville avec le maître les bras remplie de sac de course.

Mirajane: Les préparatifs ont l'air d'être presque terminée pour la Fête des Moissons.

Makarof: Oui la Fantasia de cette année sera resplendissante.

Mirajane: Quels dommage que Luxus ne soit pas là pour participer...

Makarof: Je préfère ne pas parler de lui...

Mirajane: Maître je sais que vos relations sont difficiles avec lui mais je suis sûre qu'au fond de son coeur, il ne pense qu'à votre sécurité...

Makarof reste de marbre son petit-fils à bien changé lorsque sa soeur est venue s'installer à Fairy Tail.

Makarof: Angel non plus ne sera pas là...j'aurais aimée qu'elle puisse y participer mais elle traque les derniers membres du Culte de Xeathor qui ce sont enfuies.

Mirajane: Maître...

Makarof soupir de tristesse et repense à la première Fantasia qu'il a eu avec Luxus et Angel.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Quelques années plus tôt._

 _Dans les rues de Magnolia la Fantasia venait de commencer Luxus se dirige vers une foule avec sa petite sœur Angel._

 _Angel: Tu viens Papy?_

 _Makarof reste derrière ses petits-enfants._

 _Makarof: Allez-y je vous rejoins._

 _Angel saute sur place pour tenter de voir quelque chose mais elle est trop petite._

 _Angel: Je vois rien grand-frère!_

 _Luxus: Attends je vais te porter comme ça tu pourras voir quelque chose._

 _Il la porte sur ses épaules et vit la parade elle riait en voyant les mages utiliser la magie._

 _Angel: C'est si beau...mais Luxus toi tu ne peux rien voir!_

 _Luxus: Sa fait rien tant que toi tu peux voir de merveilleuse chose je suis heureux..._

 _Angel se met à pleurer de joie mais Makarof utilise son pouvoir et ses deux petits-enfants peuvent voir la parade._

 _Luxus: Papy?_

 _Makarof: Voilà comme ça nous pouvons tous voir la parade !_

 _Luxus: Comme une vrai famille._

 _Angel: Oui je suis impatient d'être grande et de moi aussi participer à cette parade._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Makarof soupir à ce souvenirs lointain et continue sa route vers la guilde en compagnie de Mirajane désolée de voir son maître déboussolée; plus loin dans les rues Natsu titube encore souffrant.

Natsu: La fête...va...

Il se tient à un stand Happy l'observe en volant.

Happy: Natsu on devrais allez à la guilde le concours Miss Fairy Tail va commencer...on de...

Happy vit plus loin la petite-fille de Makarof devant un stand.

Happy: Hé Angel!

Il se dirige vers Angel l'ayant remarqué.

Angel: Happy?

Happy: Tu fais quoi ici on croyait que t'étais en mission...

Angel vit Natsu mal en point.

Angel: Je suis revenue plus tôt mais dites rien à mon grand-père, c'est une surprise.

Happy: Ha je vois...

Angel: Natsu souffre toujours d'avoir manger l'Aetherion?

Happy: Oui mais c'est moins grave qu'avant...dis tu participes au concours Miss Fairy Tail?

Angel rougit violemment.

Angel: Heu désolée mais montrer ma beauté devant tous le monde c'est pas trop mon style...bon j'y vais salut.

Elle s'en va précipitamment alors qu'à la guilde les mages et les spectateurs du concours son tous présents, Yuden est assis à une table avec Grey et Kai.

Kai: Dis-voir ta soeur y participes?

Grey: Ouais et toi t'es là pour la mater?

Kai se met à rougir violemment.

Kai: Comme toi tu viens mater Jubia!

Ce fut maintenant Grey qui rougit comme une tomate sous les rires de Chibi.

Chibi: Sinon il paraît que Lucy va y participer.

Yuden: Ouais Happy me l'a dit mais sincèrement avec Mirajane et les autres participants je vois pas comment elle pourrait gagner.

Macao plus a l'arrière riait.

Macao: Rêvez pas les gars c'est Vanessa qui va tout donner!

Elfman: Tu dis ça parce que t'es son homme!

Natsu arrive avec Happy épuisée.

Grey: Ben mon vieux t'as une de ces têtes...

Yuden lui tends un steack enflammé.

Yuden: Tiens je te l'es prit je savais que t'allais avoir faim.

Natsu: Merci frangin...

Sur la scène Max tape sur le micro et racle sa gorge.

Max: Chères amis merci d'être présent pour l'élection de Miss Fairy Tail!

Les spectateurs acclament le spectacle.

Max: Notre première candidate l'une des mages les plus sulfureuse de la guilde en plus d'avoir une descente légendaire! Cana Alberona !

Cana se présente devant tous les spectateurs.

Max: Hé maintenant elle va faire sous vos yeux ébahie un tour de magie qui risque d'en ravir plus d'un!

Elle sort son jeux de cartes celle-ci commence à l'entourer la cachant derrière une sorte de rideau de carte, quand Cana réapparaît dans un bikini.

Max: La voilà qui réapparaît dans un ravissant bikini.

Cana: 500.000 joyaux sa en fait des coups à boire!

Dans les coulisses Lucy observe la scène.

Lucy: Elle est en bikini c'est de la triche!

Erza et Aline sortent elle aussi la tête pour voir le spectacle.

Aline: Cana met à la barre haut difficile de faire mieux...

Erza: En tous cas rien ne pourras nous empêcher de gagner la compétition!

Lucy: Attendez vous participez vous aussi?

Erza: Bien sûre Nala et moi somme sœur alors nous participons ensemble!

Max: Plaçons à notre prochaine candidate!

Aline: C'est à moi.

Max: Vous serez frigorifiez en voyant la glacial Aline Fullbuster!

Des blocs de glace apparaissent au sol et éclate la dévoilant dans un magnifique bikini bleus elle fit un clin d'œil au public dans lequel Kai se trouvait il rougissait de plus belle.

Happy: Sa vas Kai t'es tout rouge?

Kai: Tais-toi le matou!

Grey: Alors c'est ma sœur qui te mets dans cet état là?

Max: On peut dire qu'elle sait mettre le feu à la salle! Plaçons maintenant à notre deuxième candidate elle est nouvelle amis elle sait déjà mettre le feu elle apporte avec elle la pluie je vous demande d'acclamer Jubia Lockser!

Jubia apparaît sur scène dans sa nouvelle tenue avec les cheveux plus court, elle fut entourée d'eau avant de se dévoiler dans un bikini bleu faisant rougir Grey.

Kai: Ben alors Grey c'est Jubia qui te mets dans cet état?

Grey: Hé boucle-là!

Max: On la félicite et on accueille tout de suite nos candidats suivante.

Les suivantes furent Erza et Nala se présentant ensembles alors que Erza revêt une tenu plus lolita gothique noir et blanche alors que Nala met sa robe qu'elle portait au casino de la station balnéaire Akane.

Max: Erza et Nala font vraiment un duo du tonnerre!

Lucy: J'ai aucune chance...

Levy: Te décourage pas Lucy.

Lucy: Oui tu as raison...mais toi aussi tu participes Levy?

Levy: Oui histoire de s'amuser tu vois.

Lucy: Oui je comprends.

Levy entre juste après Erza et Nala , Jt et Droy la supporta comme à leur habitude.

Kai: Tiens il est où Gajeel?

Yuden: Je l'ai pas vue récemment.

Natsu: Moi non plus.

Mirajane entre juste après souriante comme à son habitude et sous les yeux des spectateurs sa tête prit l'apparence de la tête d'Happy, les spectateurs masculin furent déçue.

Grey: Je crois que Mirajane à griller ses chances...

Chibi: Je crois qu'elle fait ça pour s'amuser Grey.

Lucy dans les coulisses observe la scène.

Lucy: Elle a grillé toutes ses chances je crois que j'ai les miennes!

La suivante fut Vanessa qui arrive dans une pose très féline qui fit craquer le public masculin surtout Macao.

Macao: Bon sang j'aimerais tellement qu'elle le fasse avec moi...

Wakaba: T'inquiète pas va elle te le feras si t'es sage!

Macao: C'est pas drôle!

Vanessa: Vous êtes tous génial!

Max: Vanessa est vraiment séduisante dans ses mouvement et dans son charme, mais n'oubliez pas que Macao est déjà son possesseur!

Macao: Sa vas pas de dire ça!

Max: Accueillons notre avant-dernière candidate Bisca Moulin!

Bisca lance des pièces en l'air avant de prendre un fusil et de toucher toutes les pièces d'un seul tir, Arzak est sous le charme de sa partenaire.

Arzak: ENCORE ENCORE!

Lucy: La barre est mise très haute...

Max: Accueillons maintenant notre dernière candidate la beauté venant des étoiles Lucy Heartfilia!

Lucy arrive dans une tenue de pom-pom girl en souriant de son plus beau sourire.

Lucy: Salut!

Les mages acclament Lucy mais une autre femme rentre sur la scène.

Voix: Hé veuillez accueillir la huitième candidate !

Lucy: Hé mais j'ai pas commencé !

Evergreen arrive sur la scène avec son éventail cachant sa figure à moitié.

Evergeen: Je suis l'incarnation même de la fée alors ce concours ne peut être gagner que par moi Evergreen!

Les mages de Fairy Tail sont surpris.

Grey: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

Elfman: L'Unité de Raijin est rentrée on dirait...

Makarof fut choqué de la voir sur scène tous la voyait sourire aux spectateurs, Natsu et Yuden étaient comme tous les autres sur le pieds de guerre Kai lui observe la nouvelle arrivante.

Kai: C'est qui celle-là?

Evergreen l'entend.

Evergreen: Hé oh on t'as appris la politesse!

Chibi: C'est Evergreen c'est une mage de Fairy Tail elle appartient à l'Unité Raijin la garde personnelle de Luxus!

Kai: Tu te fous de moi!

Makarof: Evergreen que viens-tu faire là!

Evergreen: Sa ne se voit pas je viens moi aussi participer au concours!

Lucy observe Evergreen qui retire son éventail elle vit la marque de Fairy Tail.

Lucy: Tu es de Fairy Tail?

Evergreen: Exactement maintenant regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Elle enlève ses lunettes et ses yeux brille Lucy fut alors transformer en statue de de pierre.

Natsu: LUCY!

Max voyant la situation risquant d'empirer s'adresse aux non-membre de Fairy Tail.

Max: Évacuez la salle rapidement !

Ils s'en vont tous à toute vitesse.

Makarof: Evergreen sa te fais plaisir de gâcher la fête!

Evergreen: Puisque c'est une fête j'ai moi aussi le droit de m'amuser un peut.

Le rideau se lève dévoilant les autres candidates elles aussi transformé en statue de pierre.

Elfman: Mirajane!

Happy: Erza et Nala ont elles aussi étaient changé en statue.

Makarof: Petite peste re-transforme les tu entends!

La foudre se rassemble et sur scène apparut Luxus.

Luxus: Salut le nazes sa vous dérange si je me joins à vous !

Makarof: Luxus!

Grey observe les alentours et vit les autres membres de l'Unité.

Grey: Fried et Bixrow sont là aussi!

Macao: Toute l'Unité de Raijin...

Makarof: Sa suffit Luxus re-transformes-les !

Luxus: Oh mais je n'en ai pas l'intention d'ailleurs je me demande combien de mage seront encore là pour les festivité.

Un éclair manque de frapper Lucy tous les autres mages sont choqué alors que Fried et Bixrow rejoignent Luxus.

Luxus: Désolée le vieux mais je vais devoir garder ces jeunes filles en otage. Si vous ne respectez pas mes conditions il risque d'y avoir de la casse.

Fried: Nous allons savoir qui est le mage le plus forts parmi ceux de Fairy Tail!

Bixrow: Vous allez voir on va bien rigolez!

Totem: Rigolez! Rigolez!

Luxus: Les règles sont extrêmement simple le derniers debout sera déclarée le vainqueurs! Vous participez donc tous à la grande bataille de Fairy Tail!

Natsu enthousiaste frappe du poing sur la table.

Natsu: Très bien le concept est simple alors démarrons tout de suite. Je suis prêts à enflammer le ring.

Luxus: Ha Natsu j'ai toujours admirer ton enthousiasme bien que tu sois un peut naïf.

Warren: Dis voir t'es sûre de toi tu t's fait massacré la dernière fois.

Natsu: J'étais qu'une gosse.

Warren: C'était l'année dernière!

Natsu: C'est ce que je dis j'étais qu'un gamin!

Il fonce sur Luxus souriant.

Luxus: Mon pauvre Natsu trop impulsif comme toujours!

Natsu se prends un éclair de Luxus le paralysant.

Grey: Natsu!

Warren: Je l'avais prévue.

Elfman: Quel homme ce Luxus.

Natsu tombe au sol assommée.

Happy: Oh non il venait tout juste de s'en remettre...

Evergreen: Si vous voulez aidez ces filles vous n'avez d'autres choix que de vous battre.

Bixrow: Vous ne pouvez pas refusez nous somme cinq alors que vous êtes plus de 100.

Fried: Le temps de la Bataille est fixé à 3 heures, la zone de bataille comprends toute l'étendue de Magnolia!

Tous le monde fut déconcerté par les dires de Bixrow.

 _Makarof: Cinq mais ils ne sont que quatre en comptant Luxus!_

Yuden se lève à son tour son poing enflammé.

Yuden: Tu es nul en calcul Bixrow vous serez plus que trois quand j'en aurais finie avec Luxus!

Luxus rit en voyant Yuden.

Luxus: Ah et Yuden ce bon vieux Yuden toi au moins tu es le seul mage qui ne soit pas de rang S que j'apprécie et qui se démarque.

Elfman: Yuden c'est autre chose il peut résister à la foudre de Luxus!

Ils virent Yuden foncer sur Luxus mais à quelques centimètres de lui il fut plaquer violemment au sol par une force inconnue, les mages le virent au sol paralyser.

Grey: Yuden?!

Makarof fut choqué de voir ça il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable d'une telle prouesse.

Luxus: Voilà la cinquième.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la guilde pour voir Angel.

Grey: Angel?

Makarof: Angel ne me dit pas que...

Angel: Désolée grand-père mais je ne te laisserais plus risquer ta vie!

Makarof vit Angel sérieuse dans son attitude les bras croisée le regard stricte, Yuden tente de se relever mais fut bloquer au sol par la magie d'Angel.

Luxus: Désolée Yuden mais si tu veux m'atteindre faudra attendre, par contre ma sœur sa fait longtemps qu'elle voudrait voir de quel bois tu te chauffes!

Yuden: Luxus...comment tu peux faire ça...au vieux!

Luxus: Désolée mais c'est pour son bien! J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts parce que la Bataille de Fairy Tail commence HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Il disparaît avec ses acolytes Angel disparut aussi laissant Yuden se relever difficilement. Makarof ferme les yeux alors que toutes la guildes sortent retrouvé Luxus, Angel et l'Unité de Raijin. Arzak observe Bisca changer en pierre.

Arzak: T'en fais pas Bizca je vais te sauver !

Il s'en va comme les autres Makarof reste songeur.

Makarof: Luxus! Angel je dois les résonner avant que...

Makarof se cogne contre un mur invisible a l'entrée de la guilde Grey vit Makarof qui n'arrive pas à sortir de la guilde.

Grey: Le vieux?!

Makarof: Je n'arrive pas à sortir ils ont dût dressé un mur magique.

Grey: Quoi qu'est-ce que tu racontes!?

Il tente d'aider Makarof mais peut importe il ne peut pas traverser le champ de force, Grey vit alors au-dessus de la porte des inscriptions s'afficher.

Grey: Hé quelque chose est apparut!

Ils virent l'écriture violet apparaître Yuden et Kai arrivent eux aussi.

Makarof: C'est un enchantement de Fried il a définie une limite dans la zone de jeux. Les règles sont que les personnes de plus de 60 ans ne peuvent pas participer! LE SALE INSOLENT! Grey tu dois retrouver Evergreen si tu la bas sa magie cessera d'agir sur les autres!

Grey: Compris?

Makarof: Yuden, Kai venez on doit d'abord réveillez Natsu et...

ils virent le Chasseur de Dragons se relever furieux.

Natsu: AH LUXUS!

Yuden: Natsu sa vas?

Ils le rejoignent mais Makarof vit cacher derrière un poteau Readers.

Makarof: Readers?!

Reader: Je veux pas me battre contre les autres alors je suis resté ici...

Makarof: Tu as bien fais je veux que tu ailles cherché Polyussica elle a peut-être un remède contre la magie d'Evergreen.

Readers: Bien.

Il s'en va laissant Makarof avec les trois Chasseurs de Dragons et les exceeds.

Makarof: Bien maintenant que c'est fait Natsu, Yuden et Kai vous ne serez pas trop de trois pour stopper Luxus et Angel.

Kai: OK Yuden on se fait la petite-fille du maître en duo?

Yuden: Et comment!

Natsu: Je m'occupe de ce traître de Luxus!

Ils courent vers la sortie de la guilde ensemble.

Makarof: Bonne chance vous êtes notre seule espoirs...

Les trois se cogne contre la barrière déployer par Fried les empêchant de sortir surprenant Makarof et les Exceeds.

Natsu: Ha...on est bloqué...

Yuden: C'est pas vrai on a quand même pas plus de 60 ans c'est n'importe quoi!

Kai: Comment tu veux que je le sâche je connais même pas sa magie à ce Fried!

Pendant ce temps dans les rues un groupe formée de Arzak, Het et Droy se retrouvent bloquer dans une cage magique créer par Fried.

Jet: Oh non c'est un enchantement de Fried!

Droy: Sa dis qu'un seul de nous pourras sortir d'ici. Il veut qu'on s'affronte entre nous!

Arzak baisse le regards désolée.

Arzak : Désolée les gars!

Les deux se font attaqué par Arzak sur le champ de force dressé par Fried, Makarof et les mages restant virent s'afficher d'autres informations.

Makarof: Un combat a débuté entre Arzak, Jet et Droy!

Yuden: C'est pas vrais! Ils peuvent pas se battre entre eux!

Jet et Droy tente de lutter contre leur camarades mais celui-ci parvient à s'en débarrasser, il regarde ses camarades au sol.

Arzak: Désolée les gars...mais je le fais pour Bisca...

Makarof vit le résultat s'afficher il sue en voyant ses enfants se battre entre eux.

Kai: Arzak vainqueur...plus que 98 participants...sa va être un vrais massacre...

Natsu furieux se retient de tous démolir alors que Luxus arrive dans la cathédrale.

Luxus: Tu me forces la main le vieux mais je céderais pas avant que tu m'es laissé ta place! Tu verras tes petites fées s'entre-dévorer.

Yuden observe lui aussi furieux ses amis se battre entre eux, Natsu finit par hurler à pleins poumons.

Natsu: Allez viens te battre Luxus!

La bataille est engagée entre les membres de Fairy Tail sur quoi débouchera cette confrontation?

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans les suivants les mages de Fairy Tail vont s'affronter entre eux, alors que l'Unité Raijin et Angel retiennent les fées on en apprendra un peu plus sur le passé du frère et la sœur Dreyar. Retrouver la suite dans le prochain chapitre "Le fardeau de Luxus".**

 **crocropaul: Merci pour ta reviews j'ai décidé de faire un Fairy Tail plus sombre que celui de Mashima, alors sa ne sera pas le dernier chapitre comme celui-là que tu verras. Sinon c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews.**


	49. Chapitre 49: Le fardeau de Luxus

**La suite de l'arc de la Bataille de Fairy Tail centrée plus sur le passé de Luxus et Angel avec entre temps quelques combats qui continue de faire rage dans la ville de Magnolia.**

* * *

Chapitre 49: Le fardeau de Luxus.

Dans toute la ville les combats entre les membres de Fairy Tail continue dans un café terrasse des habitants discutent.

Gérant: Il paraît que les mages de Fairy Tail sont en trains de se battre entre eux !

Femme: Pour sûre juste avant j'en ai vue trois qui se battait comme si leurs vies en dépendait.

Homme: J'espère que la Fantasia sera toujours organisé.

Une explosion surprend les habitants Visitor atterrit sur un toit.

Gérant: Dis donc vous mettez la ville sans dessus dessous!

Visitor: Je vois les combats ne concerne que les membres de Fairy Tail

Voix: Visitor!

Nab le rejoins sur le toit.

Nab: Laisse-moi t'assommer comme ça je pourrais allez m'occupez de Luxus!

Nab fonce sur Visitor son bras entourée d'une aura rouge

Visitor: Je penses qu'on devrait pas se battre entre camarade, mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites!

Ils s'attaquent mutuellement alors que Max et Warren arrivent à leurs tour.

Warren: Tu ne peux pas me battre Max je peux lire le moindre de tes mouvements!

Max: T'as peut-être tes pouvoirs de télépathes mais je te signale que tu pourras pas esquiver indéfiniment ma magie de sable!

Il envoie une salve de sable qui s'écrase sur un bâtiment, les habitants voyaient les combats.

Homme: Ils y vont un peu fort pour l'ouverture de la Fantasia.

Vieille Femme: Ces mages de Fairy Tail faut toujours qu'ils en fassent à leurs têtes.

Dans un autre coin de la ville Wakaba et Macao se battent l'un contre l'autre.

Macao: Laisse-toi faire Wakaba je fais ça pour Vanessa!

Wakaba: Ah ouais ben moi pour Mirajane!

Macao: Hé je te signale que t'es marié!

Wakaba: J'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de toi Macao!

Dans la guilde Makarof voyait les combats que ses se livre entre eux.

Chibi: Nab contre Visitor, Warren contre Max et Macao contre Wakaba!

Happy: Luxus à réussie à retourner toute la guilde contre eux même...

Makarof: Luxus...

Yuden vit un nom s'afficher à gauche des deux premiers combats.

Yuden: Regardez !

En pleins milieux de leurs combats les quatre adversaire: Nab, Visitor, Max et Warren virent arriver Angel les bras croisée.

Warren: Angel! Te voilà!

Nab: Tu vas regretter d'avoir trahie la guilde!

Angel: Au contraire je fais tous ça pour son bien!

Visitor: Laissez-là moi je m'en occupe!

Nab: Tu rêves si tu penses que ta stupide magie peut la battre!

Warren: Je peux lire le moindre de ses mouvements je peux la battre!

Max: Rêve pas trop Warren si une personne est capable de la battre sa sera moi!

Angel: Et si vous m'affrontiez tous les quatre en même temps?

Nab: Bonne idée!

Max: OK TEMPÊTE DE SABLE!

Warren: Je vais tenter de scanner son prochain mouvement!

Visitor et Nab foncent sur Angel entourée d'une tempête de sable mais celle-ci restait sur place, e sable finit par s'élever au-dessus d'elle avant de se précipiter violemment vers elle alors que Visitor et Nab l'attaque au corps à corps. Une explosion de sable recouvre la zone ou se trouvait Angel les mages de Fairy Tail recule.

Nab: On l'a eu!

Warren essaye de trouver le signal de Angel et la sent.

Warren: Attendez elle est encore consciente!

La poussière disparaît et dévoile Angel toujours à la même place observant ses adversaires choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Warren: Attend...c'est pas possible...

Angel soupire alors les pierres autour d'elle se mettent à léviter dans les airs, ils la virent entourée de cailloux alors qu'elle avait les yeux clos quand elle les ouvrit tous ses adversaires furent choqué.

Warren: Mais...

A la guilde Makarof vit au loin une explosion suivie d'une lumière violette provenant de la zone du combat, les Chasseurs de Dragons furent surpris en voyant ça alors que partout en ville les mages de Fairy Tail virent la lumière violette. Arzak venant de cloué au mur deux de ses camarades vit la lumière l'onde de choc qui suivit éclate toute les fenêtre. Grey qui observait aussi de son côté vit la lumière s'estomper.

Grey: La vache c'était quoi ce truc?

Devant Angel ses adversaires était tous au sol alors que les maisons aux alentours était endommagé elle poursuit sa route silencieuse les bras croisée. A la guilde Makarof avait les yeux gros alors que le résultats s'affiche choquant les mages de Fairy Tail.

Kai: Angel contre Nab, Visitor, Max et Warren...gagnante.

Natsu: La vache elle les a vaincue uns à uns si vite?

Makarof: Non elle les a battue en même temps...

Happy: Temps restant 2 heures et 16 minutes participants restant 42.

Makarof: 42! Sa veut dire que plus de la moitiée de nos membres son KO...

Natsu: Oh c'est pas juste je veux participer moi !

Chibi continue d'observer les incantations alors qu'à la frontière de Magnolia Readers s'arrête épuisée, mais derrière lui apparaît Fried.

Fried: Tu cherches à aller quelque part?

Readers: HA Fried?!

Fried: C'est moi qui fixe les règles donc tu vas devoir te battre que tu le veuilles où non!

Readers recule effrayée alors que Fried s'entoure d'incantations.

Readers: D'accord ramène-toi!

Dans un autre coins Grey coure dans les rues en direction du lieux de l'explosion.

Grey: Je suis presque sûre que l'Unité de Raijin doit se trouver dans le coins!

Derrière lui les totems de Bixrow arrivent il esquive de justesse.

Grey: Bixrow!

Bixrow: Tiens tiens Grey mais quel agréable surprise!

Grey: Dis-moi où sont Luxus et Angel?

Bixrow: Désolée mais même si je te le disais tu n'aurais aucune chance contre eux!

Grey furieux prépare sa magie de glace Bixrow riait en le voyant.

Bixrow: Allez montre-moi que tu as progresser!

Grey: OK et crois-moi tu vas pas être déçue! Marteau de Glace!

Il créer un marteau de glace immense qui s'écrase sur Bixrow mais ses totems le détruise.

Bixrow: Trop lent!

Elfman lui coure dans les rues à la recherche de Luxus.

Elfman: Montre-toi Luxus bats-toi comme un homme!

Voix: Elfman!

Elfman esquive des projectiles se dirigeant vers lui il vit alors celle qui tait responsable de l'états de Mirajane.

Elfman: Evergreen!

Evergreen: Sa faisait longtemps dis-moi comment tu trouves ta sœur?

Elfman: Tu as intérêt de la libérée tu m'entends!

Evergreen: Si tu penses que je vais le faire tu te mets le doigts dans l'oeil.

Elfman fonce sur Evergreen qui retire ses lunettes, Elfman ferme ses yeux pour éviter de se changer en pierre mais fonce dans un étalage remplie de fleure.

Evergreen: J'adore les fleures surtout les roses, tu n'as peut-être aucun charme sauf peut-être ton nom Elfman...

Elfman c'est entièrement transformé sauf qu'il c'est bandé les yeux.

Elfman: Tu vas faire ce que je te dis et libérée ma soeur!

Evergreen: Tu rêves si tu penses que tu peux me battre les yeux bandés tu te fourres le doigts dans l'œil!

Elfman attaque Evergreen qui esquive ses assauts qui manque de peu de la toucher.

Evergreen: Je vois tu te repères avec ton odorat, je retire ce que j'ai dis tu peux faire preuve d'ingéniosité quand tu le veux mon chers Elfman! Malheureusement tu te trouves déjà au milieux de ma poussière de fée. GREMLIN!

Elfman est entourée de poudre dorée qui provoque une grosse explosion envoyant Elfman au sol et lui faisant tomber son bandeau laissant le champ libre à Evergreen qui s'avance vers Elfman en souriant.

Evergreen: Tu seras beaucoup plus beau en statue de pierre.

Elle transforme alors Elfman en statue de pierre sous les yeux des passants aux alentours.

Evergreen: Tu es mieux comme ça mon chère Elfman.

A la guilde les mages vient le résultats.

Makarof: Elfman contre Evergreen. Evergreen vainqueur!

Natsu: C'est pas juste tous le monde se bat sauf nous!

Yuden: Si sa continue y'aura plus personne pour défiez l'Unité Raijin, Angel et Luxus!

Chibi: Regarder Readers est en trains d'affronter Fried!

Plus loin Readers tente de s'enfuir mais Fried apparaît derrière lui.

Fried: Tu n'iras pas plus loin.

Derrière Fried une autre personne fait son apparition.

Voix: Pas si vite!

Le mage se retourne pour voir Lucy armée de son fouet dans une tenue de servante.

Fried: Toi mais je croyais que tu avais été changée en pierre!

Lucy: Peut-être mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimée une inconnue!

Elle se met à rire mais sa voix change de tons Fried se retourne pour voir Readers escalader le mur.

Readers: Moi je m'attarde pas ici!

Fried frappe Readers avec son épée l'envoyant au tapis et faisant disparaître la fausse Lucy.

Fried: J'oublie souvent que tu peux donner vie à tous ce que tu pains, c'est plutôt futée si je ne m'en étais pas souvenue je m'en serais mordue les doigts.

Readers observe Fried.

Readers: Pitié Fried arrête...ne fais plus de mal à personne, c'est indigne de toi et tu le sais...

Readers perd connaissance alors que Fried continue sa route.

Fried: Il reste encore 40 participants en lice la bataille de Fairy Tail continue.

A la guilde tous monde vit la défaite de Readers, Yuden frappe la barrière.

Yuden: C'EST PAS JUSTE ELLE ME DOIT UN COMBAT JE VEUX ALLER ME BATTRE!

Chibi: Yuden sa sert à rien de s'énerver.

Happy: Maintenant que Readers est KO personn peut aller chez Polyussica chercher le remède pour les filles.

Natsu: On en aura pas besoin elles tomberont pas en poussière !

Yuden: C'est du bluff une fois sortie de là j'irais m'occuper d'Angel!

 _Voix: Vous ne me croyez pas capable d'allez jusqu'au bouts!_

Ils se retournent pour voir un hologramme de Luxus devant eux souriant.

Yuden: Luxus!

Chibi: C'est une projection!

 _Luxus: Même si tu sors de là Yuden et que tu l'affrontes elle te mettre une raclée encore plus rapidement que moi._

Natsu furieux fonce sur Luxus.

Natsu: LUXUS VIENS TE BATTRE!

Il fonce sur lui mais le traverse Makarof soupir en voyant Luxus.

Makarof: Tu as gagné Luxus...tu peux t'arrêter j'en ai assez vue...

 _Luxus: Non non non c'est trop facile ça, ce que je veux c'est que tu me laisse ta place de maître à Fairy Tail!_

Les mages sont choqué de la demande de Luxus.

Natsu: Le vieux te donnera jamais sa place Luxus!

Kai: Ouais pour quel raison il te la donnerais d'abord!

Happy: C'est son petit-fils...

Kai observe Happy gênée.

Kai: Et c'est maintenant qu'on me le dit...

Yuden: Luxus comment t'as put osez mêlée Angel à cette histoire comment sa se fait qu'elle t'es suivie!

 _Luxus: C'est simple Angel veux protéger le Vieux elle ferait tout pour l'empêcher de mourir._

Makarof: Luxus! J'espère que tu ne te sers pas d'elle pour devenir le maître...

Luxus observe Makarof furieux.

 _Luxus: Hé oh le Vieux t'as l'air d'oublier c'est grâce à qui qu'elle est ici et ce que j'ai dût faire, mon propre père m'a rejeté!_

Makarof: Luxus...tu oublie toi aussi ce qu'il lui a fait...

Chibi: Attendez fais quoi à qui?

 _Luxus: Allez explique leurs le Vieux!_

Ses protégées observent Makarof soupirant.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Des années plus tôt. Guilde de Fairy Tail._

 _Dans la guilde la tensions est palpable Makarof fait face à un homme avec une barbe noir dans un coins Luxus observe la scène sans broncher._

 _Makarof: Je t'ai dit non Ivan !_

 _L'homme était Ivan Dreyar le fils de Makarof._

 _Ivan: Tu ne peux pas refuser père imagine ce que sa apporterait à la guilde! Elle serait la plus puissante magicienne!_

 _Makarof: Et alors on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un sans pouvoir à en avoir cela peut-être dangereux surtout pour une enfant de son âge tu es inconscient Ivan!_

 _Ivan: Alors tu comptes la laisser être faibles et une insulte à notre nom! Imagine son potentielle si elle est compatible Fairy Tail dominerais les autres de guildes!_

 _Makarof furieux plisse les yeux._

 _Makarof: La seule insulte au nom Dreyar que je vois ici est toi Ivan! Tu déshonnore le nom de la fondatrice Mavis Vermillion qui a toujours veiller à ce que Fairy Tail soit avant tout une guilde qui respecte ses mages et les autres guildes. Et non pas de chercher à dominer le monde!_

 _Ivan: Tu respectes des traditions mis en place par une vieillardes mortes depuis des années! Fairy Tail doit avant tout ce faire un nom! Lorsque tu mourras ta place me reviendras vieux débris._

 _Ivan se détourne mais observe Luxus._

 _Ivan: Luxus! Viens ton grand-père ne veut pas de nous!_

 _Makarof: C'est toi que je ne veux pas voir Ivan! Luxus et Angel seront toujours les bienvenue à Fairy Tail!_

 _Ivan: Luxus!_

 _Luxus observe son grand-père qui approuve Luxus s'en va avec lui, durant tous le trajets Luxus devait supporter les sauts d'humeur de son père la seule chose qu'il fit en rentrant c'était d'aller voir sa sœur. Celle-ci était dans sa chambre dessinant._

 _Luxus: Hé petite sœur!_

 _Angel: Grand frère!_

 _Ivan arrive furieux._

 _Ivan: Angel viens ici tout de suite!_

 _Angel âgée alors de seulement deux ans observe son père furieux._

 _Angel: Pap..._

 _Ivan: VIENS ICI!_

 _Luxus n'apprécie pas le ton que prends son père dernièrement depuis qu'il à trouvé cette lacrima bizarre, il observe son père s'avancer et attraper Angel violemment au bras._

 _Luxus: Fait attention tu lui fais mal!_

 _Ivan: Silence petit insolent!_

 _Il frappe Luxus l'envoyant au sol avant de conduire Angel ailleurs la laissant hurler le nom de Luxus, celui-ci vit sa sœur emmener par son père avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Quand il se réveille se tenant la tête douloureuse, il observe les alentours mais ne vit personne il sort dans la chambre d'Angel._

 _Luxus: ANGEL! ANGEL!_

 _Il cherche dans toutes la maison sans trouver une trace il vit alors la porte de la cave son père lui avait formellement interdit d'y pénétrer, Luxus brava l'interdit et ouvre la porte de la cave et descend les marches. Il vit une table d'opération avec posé dessus..._

 _Luxus: ANGEL!_

 _Il rejoins sa petite sœur et la vit inconsciente il touche son front elle est brûlante, il remarque alors sur on abdomen une cicatrice encore sanglante prêts de son nombril._

 _Luxus: Petite sœur..._

 _Elle ne réponds pas mais Luxus décide de la prendre il vit cependant une lacrima dans laquelle il vit quelque chose d'incroyable c'était lui sur la même table d'opérations son père lui injectant une autre lacrimas jaune dans son corps. Il ne comprenait pas ce que sa signifiait mais la seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait sortir de cette enfer avec sa petite sœur. Il prends au moins un manteau pour couvrir sa sœur vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, il se dirige vers le seul endroit où on l'aidera Fairy Tail. Dans la guilde Makarof est toujours assis sur le bar ses mages vaquant à leurs occupations quand on enfonce la porte, il s'attends à l'un de ses mages revenant d'une mission mais il fut sortit de son songes par un cris lui étant familier._

 _Luxus: PAPY!_

 _Makarof vit son petit-fils tenant sa petite sœur évanouie dans ses bras, la peur envahit le vieil homme alors qu'il réagit au quart de tours._

 _Makarof: Macao va chercher Polyussica!_

 _Macao: Tout de suite!_

 _Il sort de la guilde en courant alors qu'il s'approche de Luxus pleurant._

 _Luxus: Elle se réveille pas...papy..._

 _Makarof: Sa ira Luxus tu as bien fait on va la conduire à l'infirmerie._

 _Ils vont à l'infirmerie mais la porte fut une nouvelle fois la porte fut enfoncée par Ivan qui hurle dans toute la guilde._

 _Ivan: LUXUS!_

 _Luxus ne fait pas attention il conduit sa petite sœur dans l'infirmerie de la guilde, Makaro se poste juste devant._

 _Ivan: Luxus! Je te conseil de revenir immédiatement avec ta sœur!_

 _Luxus entends son père hurler alors qu'il voyait sa soeur mal en point, Makarof s'avance furieux._

 _Ivan: Je te conseil de sor..._

 _Makarof: Sa suffit Ivan! Tu n'as rien à faire ici!_

 _Ivan s'approche de Makarof._

 _IVan: Le vieux je te conseil de me rendre mes enfants sinon..._

 _Makarof: Sinon quoi? Tu t'en prendras à moi fait attention Ivan car tu risques de le regretter._

 _Les autres mages se lève prêts à corriger Ivan qui grogne de colère._

 _Makarof: Luxus!_

 _Luxus sort de l'infirmerie et évite de croiser le regard de son père._

 _Makarof: Que c'est-il passer?_

 _Luxus: Papa a prit Angel et l'a emmener dans la cave, j'ai voulut l'en empêcher mais il m'a frapper et j'ai perdu connaissance..._

 _Ivan: SILENCE!_

 _Makarof: Laisse-le continuer!_

 _Ivan reste silencieux furieux de voir son propre fils le trahir._

 _Luxus: Quand je suis descendue elle était sur une table je sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais j'ai vue dans une lacrimas qu'il a fait la même chose sur moi et..._

 _Ivan: Tais-toi sale gosse!_

 _Makarof: IVAN!_

 _Ivan vit Makarof furieux._

 _Makarof: Tes agissement sont au-delà de l'inacceptable faire des expériences sur tes propres enfants...tu me dégoûtes!_

 _Ivan: Tu n'es qu'un faible vieux débris une fois que j'aurais le contrôle de Fairy Tail tu seras le premier à souffrir et Angel fera partit de l'élite de ma..._

 _Luxus furieux d'entendre son père parler d'Angel sent une énergie parcourir son corps, son poings se charge d'électricité il colle alors un coup de poings dans le ventre de son père qui fut projeter au sol toutes la guilde dont Makarof vit l'incroyable puissance de Luxus le regard haineux en direction de son père.  
_

 _Luxus: JE T'INTERDIT DE PARLER D'ELLE T'ENTENDS! A CAUSE DE TOI ELLE A PEUT ÊTRE MOURRIR!_

 _Ivan: Sale insolent je t'interdit..._

 _Luxus: TAIS-TOI TU N'AS RIEN A ME DIRE TU ENTENDS T'ES PAS MON PÈRE TU N'ES QU'UN PAUVRE MALADE QUI A ESSAYE DE TUER MA SŒUR !_

 _Luxus pleurait de rage il voulait tuer son père pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur, Makarof pose sa main sur l'épaule de Luxus tremblant de haine._

 _Makarof: Sa ira mon enfant...va prendre soin d'Angel je me charge du reste._

 _Luxus va dans l'infirmerie alors que Makarof observe Ivan._

 _Makarof: Ivan tu es aller trop loin c'est sans aucun doute que je te bannis à vie de la guilde de Fairy Tail!_

 _ivan furieux se redresse se tenant l'estomac._

 _Ivan: Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça je suis ton fils et je dois avoir cette guil..._

 _Makarof prends sa forme de géant et observe Ivan d'un regards mauvais._

 _Makarof: Va t-en disparaît de Magnolia et n'essaye pas d'avoir un quelconque contacte avec mes petits-enfants sinon je n'hésiterai pas à te faire du mal!_

 _Ivan furieux finie par quitter la guilde et en définitif Magnolia, Makarof rejoins Luxus pleurant prêts de sa sœur inconsciente._

 _Makarof: Luxus?_

 _Luxus: Est-ce que j'ai mal fait papy?_

 _Makarof s'approche et pose une main réconfortante sur le dos de Luxus observant Angel fiévreuse._

 _Makarof: Non mon garçon tu as fais ton rôle de grand frère..._

 _Luxus: Est-ce qu'elle va aller bien?_

 _Makarof: Polyussica doit l'examiner mais elle est forte elle s'en sortira._

 _Luxus observe la foudre se dégageant de ses bras._

 _Luxus : C'est quoi ce pouvori Papy?_

 _Makarof observe Luxus et vit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparaître sur son oeil droit._

 _Makarof: Incroyable...il semble que Ivan t'es injecté une lacrima de Dragon en toi..._

 _Luxus: Une lacrimas de Dragon?_

 _Makarof: Oui jadis on raconte que lorsqu'un dragon mourait son énergie était cristalliser en lacrimas, sa magie pouvait alors être injecter dans des humains. Au vue de tes pouvoir je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une lacrima de Dragon de Foudre._

 _Luxus n'en revenais pas il observe sa petite sœur toujours inconsciente._

 _Luxus: Et Angel?_

 _Makarof observe la petite faible il ignorait ce qu'Ivan leur avait fait mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'ils allaient devenir des êtres exceptionnelle._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Luxus observait Makarof songeur alors qu'il venait de compter l'histoire à ses mages.

Kai: Tu parles d'un père!

Luxus: Maintenant le vieux voilà mes conditions cède moi ta place de maître, ensuite je laisserais partir tes petites fées!

Yuden: Hé Luxus si t'as vraiment une lacrimas de Dragon en toi...alors vient te battre!

Luxus: T'en fais pas sa viendras Yuden, en attendant profiter du spectacle et je te conseil de réfléchir le vieux!

Il disparaît encore les laissant furieux alors que Kai observe la porte de la guilde, dans une ruelle le mur d'un bâtiment explose dévoilant Grey épuisée il faisait face à des mannequins du magasin dans lequel il se battait Bixrow arrive souriant.

Bixrow: Inutile de vouloir t'en prendre à mes bébés, ils peuvent entrer dans n'importe quel réceptacle.

Grey observe alors une fenêtre à laquelle se tient une petite fille, Bixrow profite de ce moment pour l'attaquer le propulsant en arrière complètement KO.

Bixrow: Et voilà...c'est du travail bien fait.

A la guilde les autres virent les résultats.

Happy: Grey viens de se faire démolir!

Yuden: Luxus...maître vous n'allez pas donner votre place à Luxus?!

Makarof soupir hésitant beaucoup de ses enfants ont été blessé à cause de ses indécisions.

Makarof: Luxus n'est pas prêts...il a de bonnes intentions au fond mais ce sont ses méthodes qui sont mauvaise...il sacrifie l'intérêt de la guilde pour la sécurité d'Angel...

Happy: On ne peut quand même pas laisser les filles se changer en poussière.

Chibi s'approche du bar et entends des bruits de métal.

Chibi: Heins? Hé j'entend du bruit par là!

Les mages s'approchent et virent Gajeel sortir derrière le bar mangeant des couverts.

Kai, Natsu et Yuden: GAJEEL!

Happy: Mais arrête de manger la vaisselle!

Kai: Attends pendant tous ce temps tu bouffais dans ton coins!

Gajeel: Ouais ben excuse-moi mais j'avais la dalle!

Makarof: Dis-moi tu ne pourrais pas aller t'occuper de Luxus et de l'Unité Raijin?

Gajeel: Ouais...y'a pas de problème je vais en faire de la purée moi de votre Luxus!

Yuden: Vantard!

Gajeel veut sortir mais à la surprise de tous se cogne contre la barrière de Fried.

Natsu: Attends toi aussi t'as plus de 60 ANS!

Gajeel: Hein quoi mais t'es pas biens!

Makarof: Qui peut donc nous venir en aide...

Happy: Maître Arzak est en trains d'affronter Fried!

Makarof: Espérons qu'il est une chance...

Fried faisait face à Arzak blessé à cause de tous ses combats qu'il a menée.

Fried: Tu es donc le dernier debouts Arzak...

Arzak: A cause de tes sortilèges j'ai dut blessé beaucoup de mes amis...je me suis répétée que je le faisais pour Bisca...alors maintenant tu vas la libérer...

Fried: Les règles sont clairs tant que moi et mes compagnons somme debout, la Bataille de Fairy Tail continue!

Arzak: OK...dans ce cas Pistolet magique...

Fried: Ecrit de l'ombre Barrière magique!

Arzak utilise sa magie mais il commence aussi à suffoquer après quelques instant il perd connaissance à son tour.

Fried: Toute personne utilisant la magie dans la barrière magique manque d'oxygène.

Finalement Makarof observe les inscription il regarde attentivement le nombre de combattant restant "4".

Makarof: Quatre combattant restant?

Il observe les Chasseurs de Dragons se disputant une nouvelle fois, il en vient à l'effroyable conclusions.

Makarof: MAIS IL PARLE DE VOUS!

Les mages se retournent vers Makarof.

Makarof: Les seules mages encore capable de se battre ne peuvent même pas sortir! On a plus aucun espoirs...

Ils restent immobile un moment quand Natsu observe Yuden.

Natsu: Bon dans ce cas je vais libérer Erza.

Les autres sont choqué de l'entendre.

Makarof: Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

Natsu: Ben en faisant fondre la couche de pierre, sa doit pas être bien difficile!

Les exceeds et Makarofs sont choqués.

Happy: Mais elle est 100% en pierre tu vas la faire fondre!

Natsu: On saura pas tant qu'on aura pas essayer!

Il enflamme ses mains faisant paniquer Makarof.

Makarof: Non ne la touche pas crétins!

Kai: Je vois pas ce qui pourrait mal tournée moi.

La statue d'Erza se fracture au niveau de la tête faisant paniquer tout le monde Natsu la tient paniqué.

Natsu: Vite ! VITE FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! De la colle! De la colle!

Gajeel: Mais non abrutis fait fondre mon bras on va reboucher la fissure!

Yuden: Kai va chercher de la roche on va en faire du ciment et la reboucher!

Makarof: Mais qu'elles bande d'incompétent!

La statue se fracture encore plus Natsu s'excuse encore et encore alors que la couche de pierre emprisonnant Erza disparaît la libérant celle-ci est assise devant Natsu et les Chasseurs de Dragons surpris.

Erza: Il fait une chaleur ici...

Elle vit Yuden et Natsu à genoux.

Erza: Je parie que c'est encore vous Yuden et Natsu...

Elle frappe les quatre Chasseur de Dragon d'un seul coup.

Erza: Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait!

Chibi: Erza est libre !

Happy: Ouais et elle a l'air en forme!

Makarof: Erza mais comment c'est possible?

Erza se tient son œil.

Erza: Sans doute grâce à mon œil.

Makarof: Bien es-tu au courant de ce qui se passe?

Erza: Oui même dans mon états j'étais consciente de tous ce qui m'entoure.

Makarof: Bien notre priorité et de libérez ta sœur et tes camarades.

Erza: Dans ce cas je dois débusquer Evergreen...

Chibi observe le compteur de combattent et le vit passer à 6.

Chibi: Maître le compteur est passer de 4 à 6!

Makarof: Six?!

Il observe les autres prisonnière toujours pétrifier.

Makarof: Je ne comprends pas...

Erza: Moi si à votre avis quel mage est resté en dehors de la ville dés le départ?

Ils réfléchissent et leurs visage s'illumine d'espoirs.

Yuden: Attends tu veux dire que...

Natsu: Je le savais pas de retour si vite.

Kai: De qui vous parlez?

Erza: D'un des mages bien placé pour être le plus puissant de Fairy Tail.

Luxus dans la cathédrale de Kardia sent l'arrivé du nouveau combattant.

Luxus: Alors Mystgun vient de rentrer dans la compétitions, sa risque d'être intéressant.

A l'entrée de Magnolia Mystgun se tenait fièrement devant la ville qui est désormais le siège d'une guerre inter Fairy Tail, Erza elle venait de quitter de la guilde pour trouver Evergreen. Elle arrive devant la statue d'Elfman elle savait alors qu'elle touchait au but.

Erza: Montre-toi Evergreen!

Voix: Erza!

La Reine des Fées vit Evergreen.

Evergreen: J'aurais dût me douter que ma magie ne te retiendrais pas longtemps, enfin qu'importe nous allons enfin savoir laquelle de nous deux mérite de s'appeler la Reine des Fées.

Erza dégaine son épée le combat entre les deux femmes va pouvoir commencer avec à la clé le titre de Reine des Fées.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les combats contre l'Unité Raijin vont débuter Erza va se frotter à Evergreen, alors qu'Angel va se frotter à son prochain adversaire qu'elle peuvent-être les pouvoirs de la petite-fille de Makarof? Alors que Luxus déploie une magie qui pourrait ravager Magnolia. Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Le Palais de la Foudre".**

 **crocropaul: merci encore pour ta reviews ne t'en fais pas le combat entre Angel et Yuden promets d'être intense. Sa fait toujours plaisir de lire tes reviews. Un grand merci à toi.**


	50. Chapitre 50: Le palais de la Foudre

**La suite de l'arc de la Bataille de Fairy Tail cette fois Erza va affronter Evergreen pour libérer les prisonnières de Luxus, alors que l'on enchaînera sur le combat entre Bixrow et Lucy. Alors que Aline et Vanessa vont devoir s'unir contre une adversaire redoutable.**

* * *

Chapitre 50: Le Palais de la Foudre.

Dans les rues de Magnolia Erza fonce sur Evergreen tentant de la découper avec ses deux sabres mais elle tranche un toit qui finit par s'écrouler avec la maison, Evergreen esquive les assauts de Titania qui parvient à la repousser sur un toit.

Evergreen: Tu es forte mais que feras-tu contre mon regard!

Elle enlève ses lunettes et utilise sa magie de pétrification, mais Erza garde un œil fermé.

Erza: T'as magie n'as aucun effet sur moi!

Evergreen: Un œil artificiel! Pas mal je vais devoir changer de tactique ! LEPRECHAUN!

Elle tire une rafale de projectile que Erza découpe avec ses deux épées Evergreen la vit s'approcher mais elle vole autour d'Erza déposant sa poudre dorée.

Evergreen: Essaye d'échapper à ça!

Elle fait exploser sa poudre mais Erza s'en sort rapidement, Evergreen enchaîne avec deux fois plus de projectiles.

Evergreen: Tu ne pourras pas esquiver mes attaques éter...

Elle vit avec stupéfaction Erza tenir deux autres épée avec ses pieds elle arrive donc à contrer les projectiles d'Evergreen avant de la clouer avec ses épées à un mur. Elle vit Erza se tenir devant elle.

Erza: Tu es certes détestable mais tu n'en restes pas moins un membre de Fairy Tail à part entière, si tu veux te faire appeler Titania je ne t'en prive pas je ne sais même pas pourquoi on m'a appelé comme ça à la base.

Evergreen eu un sourire narquois.

Evergreen: Tu oublies une chose avec mes yeux je peux réduire les prisonnière en poussière, alors si tu ne t'agenouille pas devant moi je réduiras ta petite sœur en un minuscule tas de poussière.

Erza s'arrête Evergreen la voie changer d'armure pour celle du Chevalier des dizaines d'épées sont pointées vers elle, Evergreen vit le visage furieux d'Erza.

Erza: Si jamais tu commets l'irréparable je vengerais tes victimes au prix de ta vie!

Evergreen commence à paniquer, mort de peur en imaginant ce qu'Erza lui ferait si jamais elle réduisait Nala et ses prisonnière en poussière. Sans qu'elle le voit venir Erza la cogne à la figure.

Erza: Toujours bluffer contre son adversaire!

Evergreen: C'est bons tu m'as eu...

A la guilde les filles furent libérées de leurs prison de pierre arrachant un cris de joie aux garçons.

Lucy: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer?

Happy saute dans les bras de Lucy alors que Makarof observe résultat du match.

Makarof: Evergreen contre Erza. Erza vainqueur. Alors que vas-tu faire Luxus?

Chibi: Sans les filles il n'a plus aucun moyen de pression!

Natsu: C'est pas juste je veux me battre moi aussi...

Lucy: Je pense qu'il y a eu assez de bagarre aujourd'hui.

Dans la cathédrale Luxus frappe un pilier furieux.

Luxus: C'est pas vrai! Comment Evergreen a t-elle put perdre? Je la pensais pas aussi faible!

Fried arrive à ce moment dans la cathédrale.

Fried: Elle n'est pas faible Luxus c'est Erza qui est puissante, après son aventure elle est devenue plus sûre d'elle.

Luxus: Maintenant que je n'ai plus les filles va falloir enclenché les grands moyen.

Fried affiche un regard horrifiée.

Fried: Attends tu ne penses pas au Palais de la Foudre!

Luxus: Pas le choix le vieux me donnera sa place qu'il le veuille ou non!

Fried: Luxus, Angel est contre si tu l'utilises elle se retournera contre...

Luxus: NE DISCUTE PAS MES ORDRES!

Fried observe Luxus furieux se tourner vers lui la peur envahit le mage.

Luxus: SI ANGEL S'Y OPPOSE ALORS JE M'EN OCCUPERAIS AUSSI!

Fried sert le poing mais abandonne rien ne pouvais faire changer d'avis Luxus.

Fried: Bien...alors si tu comptes vraiment l'activer...je suis avec toi.

Luxus: Ravie de l'entendre...

Dans la guilde les filles avait eu un briefing de la situation.

Lucy: Donc Luxus a forcer tous les autres membres de Fairy Tail à se battre entre eux.

Makarof: Oui mais maintenant que vous n'êtes plus des statues de pierre, la bataille est terminée!

Mirajane: Oui mais beaucoup sont tombées dans leurs piège est sont blessé!

Bisca: C'est vrai il faut punir Luxus il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça!

Makarof: Luxus sera punie en conséquence faite moi confiance, mais le plus important maintenant c'est de s'occuper d'Angel la bataille ne l'intérésse pas sa seule raison d'être avec Luxus c'est de me protéger.

Nala soupire alors que Natsu proteste.

Natsu: Hé oh c'est un peut s'emporter savoir lequel de nous est le plus fort est honorable!

Vanessa: Attends t'es pas sérieux?!

Natsu: Ben quoi un peut de compétition sa n'as jamais fait de mal.

Yuden: Exacte d'ailleurs j'ai un compte à régler avec Angel alors j'y vais!

Natsu: Attends je te suis!

Ils foncent et se cognent contre le champ de force de Fried.

Chibi: Yuden le champ de force est encore présent!

Yuden: C'est pas juste...

Les symbole de Fried s'enlève de la porte les mages virent alors un crâne géant se former avec les écritures de Fried.

Chibi: C'est quoi encore ce truc!

 _Voix: Vous m'entendez les minables?_

Ils reconnurent la voix de Luxus à travers la projections.

Makarof: Luxus!

 _Luxus: Il semble que Evergreen se soit fait battre!_

Makarof: Exacte donc cette bataille est terminée!

 _Luxus: Je serais pas aussi confiant que toi le vieux, j'ai encore un atouts...le Palais de la Foudre!_

Lucy : Le Palais de Luxus?

Makarof: Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Luxus?

 _Luxus: C'est simple il me reste encore 4 combattants en me comptant et une heure de jeux! Donc si au bouts d'une heure vous ne nous avez pas tous battue où si tu n'as pas capitulé le vieux je réduirais Magnolia en poussière!_

Makarof et les autres sont choqué des paroles de Luxus.

Makarof: Tu n'oserais pas...

Il se met à rire sous le regard inquiet de Fried qui observe Luxus ne reconnaissant plus son ami dans son attitude.

Luxus: Crois-moi le vieux je suis très sérieux sois vous nous battez, soit tu te rends où bien Magnolia deviendras un tas de poussière!

Le crâne disparaît Makarof furieux sert les poings la pression est trop forte et le vieil homme tombe au sol sous les yeux de ses enfants.

Aline: Maître!

Elle le rejoins Makarof se tient le cœur.

Mirajane: Il n'a pas prit son médicament!

Elle va le chercher.

Aline: Kai tu peux m'aider à l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Kai: OK...tenez bon maître.

Il prit le vieil homme et rejoins l'infirmerie alors que les autres resté sur place serrant le poing furieux contre Luxus.

Gajeel: Ce type me débecte comment il peut faire ça à son grand-père moi je dis qu'il faut aller lui casser la figure.

Natsu: Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Gajeel allons lui faire sa fête avant qu'il détruise Magnolia!

Happy: Comment il veux faire ça?

Cana arrive à ce moment de l'étage.

Cana: Les gars venez y'a quelque chose qu'il faut que vous voyez!

Dehors les mages virent tout autour de Magnolia flotter des lacrimas de foudre il devait en avoir pas loin 100 tout autour de Magnolia.

Nala: Des lacrimas? Bon sang Luxus il a vraiment prévue de rasée Magnolia!

Bisca sort un fusil de précision.

Bisca: Alors il nous reste à tous les détruire rien de plus simple

Lucy: T'es sûre que sa vas marcher?

Levy: T'en fait pas Lucy, Bisca est la meilleure tireuse d'élite de toute Fiore.

Bisca vise une lacrimas de foudre et tire dedans la faisant exploser.

Lucy: Tu l'as eu bien joué Bisca!

Soudain Bisca fut frappé par la foudre sous les yeux de ses camarades, elle s'effondre au sol blessé.

Natsu: Il vient de se passer quoi là?

Levy: Luxus a dut piéger les lacrimas si on les détruits on recevra une décharge égal à la puissance de notre attaque!

Nala: C'est pas vrai alors on doit arrêter Luxus et rapidement, je pars rejoindre Erza à nous deux nous devrions être assez puissante pour le battre.

Aline: Vanessa nous deux on va essayer de trouver Angel et la raisonner.

Vanessa: OK.

Yuden: Hé minute Angel me doit un combat !

Aline: C'est pas le moment si on a pas Angel dans notre camps on pourra pas arrêter Luxus!

Levy: Attendez je peux essayer de réécrire les enchantements de Fried mais sa prendra du temps!

Les Chasseurs de Dragons observent Levy.

Gajeel: T'es sérieuse?

Levy: Oui il me faut juste mes livres sa devrait le faire.

Natsu observe Yuden souriant enfin ils allaient montrer de quoi ils sont capable à Luxus et sa bande.

Happy: Lucy on devrait allez évacuez les habitants au cas à où.

Lucy: Bonne idée!

Jubia: Jubia propose que Cana et moi allons porter assistance aux autres en cherchant Fried et Luxus.

Cana: Bonne idée à nous deux on aura une chance de gagner.

Elles partent toutes alors que les autres descendent en bas avec Levy celle-ci travaille sur la barrière de Fried entourée de livre.

Levy: Encore un peut de patience ensuite vous pourrez allez vous battre.

Gajeel observe Levy continuer de travailler finalement il la trouvait utile qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient sans elle, il fut interrompue par Yuden et Kai.

Yuden: T'es sûre de toi?

Kai: Ouais je t'accompagne à toi tout seul t'as aucune chance de la battre!

Yuden: Ouais ben tu dis ça pour me piquer mon combat!

Kai: T'es idiots où tu le fais exprès!

Gajeel sourit en voyant ses deux là se disputer finalement cette guilde lui plait bien, dans la cathédrâle Luxus est encore dos à Fried observant son ami.

Luxus: Il semble que Vanessa et Aline se dirige vers ma soeur elle pourrat les gérer, je m'occupe d'Erza et Nala le vieux à l'air de placer tous ses espoirs en elles. Bixrow se chargera de la constellationiste, quand a toi tu vas intercepter la mage des Phantom Lord et Cana, je ne compte pas les garder en reprenants la guilde alors tue les!

Fried fut choqué de la demande de Luxus.

Fried: Mais on appartient à la même guilde pourquoi je les tuerais...

Luxus se retourne fou de rage Fried dans ses yeux de la haine.

Luxus: Fait ce que je te demande! SINON JE TE TUERAIS MOI!

Fried n'a d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il lui demande il lance un dernier regard à Luxus, il sentait quelque chose d'anormal dans son comportement au départ il le faisait pour protéger Angel et Makarof mais maintenant il a l'air de se moquer de faire du mal à ses propres camarade. Fried quitte la cathédrale alors que Cana et Jubia cherchent dans tous les coins.

Jubia: Tu n'as aucune idée de où peut biens se trouver Luxus?

Cana: Non aucune il a toujours été distant des autres, tout le contraire de sa sœur.

Jubia: Espérons que tous se passe bien pour Vanessa et Aline.

De leurs côtés Lucy et Happy arrivent devant une rue bondée de monde.

Lucy: OK on doit les prévenir que...

Voix: ATTENDEZ!

Ils virent Chibi arriver en volant.

Happy: Chibi?

Chibi: En ce moment c'est la fête des Moissons, si vous voulez évacuez la ville sa causera une panique monstrueuses!

Happy: C'est vrai j'y avais pas pensée...

Lucy: Il faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen mais quoi?

Derrière eux les totems de Bixrow arrivent.

Totem: Oui quoi?

Lucy se retourne choqué alors que Happy attrape Lucy rapidement la sauvant des tirs des totems de Bixrow, l'Exceed dépose Lucy sur un toit.

Lucy: C'était quoi ces trucs?

Chibi: C'était les totems de Bixrow!

Voix: Salut la compagnie.

Ils virent le mage perché sur un toit plus haut.

Bixrow: Alors c'est toi petite nouvelle dont on nous a parlé tu sais que t'es plutôt mignonne.

Lucy: Tu appartiens au groupe de Luxus!

Bixrow: T'es une petite maligne toi dommage que je dois t'éliminer.

Lucy se tient face à Bixrow alors que ses totems arrivent.

Bixrow: Allez mes bébés montrez-lui de quoi de vous êtes capable!

Ses totems ouvre le feu sur Luxy qui esquive les assauts et observe Bixrow.

Bixrow: Oh pardons je devrais me montrer plus doux avec toi puisque t'est nouvelle, mais j'ai pas le temps.

Lucy: Tu crois que le maître vous pardonneras si vous continuez de blessé des gens?

Bixrow: Sa n'a aucune importance une fois que sa sera finie c'est Luxus qui prendra la direction de la guilde! Allez mes bébés!

Ses totems continuent de tirer sur Lucy qui observe ceux-ci retourner prêts de Bixrow.

Lucy: Ils m'agacent tes totems. A mon tour! Ouvre-toi Porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Sagittarius!

Sagittarius apparaît au garde à vous.

Sagittarius: Pour vous servir mademoiselle.

Bixrow: Un Esprit? Et il porte un costume de cheval!

Lucy: Sagittarius occupe-toi de ses totems!

Sagbittarius: A vos ordres mademoiselle!

Sagittarius dégomme un à un les totems de Bixrow.

Bixrow: NON MES BEBES! Après avoir été gelée par Grey vous voilà réduit en miette!

Bixrow se met à pleurer alors que Lucy et les Exceeds saute de joie.

Lucy: Bien joué Sagittarius!

Sagittarius: A votre service.

Bixrow reste un moment en trains de sangloter mais se reprends en riant.

Bixrow: Avoue je t'ai bien eu!

Des jouets provenant du magasin de jouets arrivent et flotte autour de Bixrow.

Lucy: Quoi c'est quoi ce délire?

Chibi: Bixrow manipule les âmes du coup il peut facilement changer d'artefact ses âmes! Il utilise une magie oculaire pour manipuler ses âmes!

Bixrow: Bien je vois que t'as appris ta leçon Chibi! Allez-y mes bébés montrons-leurs notre bottes secrète! FORMATION PENTAGONE!

Ses jouets se mettent à tourner rapidement en formant un pentagone et tire un puissant rayon sur Sagittarius qui se le prends de pleins fouet du disparaîtr.

Sagittarius: Désolée mademoiselle...je dois...me retirer...

Il disparaît.

Lucy: Oh non Sagittarius...

Elle veut prendre une autre clée mais l'un des jouets les attrapent et s'en va avec.

Lucy: QUOI NON!

Chibi: Happy tu viens on s'en occupe!

Ils volent après le voleur des clés alors que Lucy se trouvait face à Bixrow alors que les jouets laisse tomber les clées de Lucy et tire sur les deux Exceeds qui s'écrase au sol. Lucy vit ses alliées au sol et elle même désarmée.

Bixrow: Désolée ma petite reine du déguisement mais maintenant je vais prendre ton âme et la donner à Luxus. Allez-y mes bébés Formation Pentagone!

Ils utilisent une nouvelle fois cette attaque qui vise directement Lucy.

Lucy: Oh non...

Happy: Lui fais pas de mal!

Chibi: LUCY!

Le rayon s'approche dangereusement de Lucy immobile mais quelqu'un l'attrape in extremis et l'éloigne de la zone d'impacte.

Bixrow: COMMENT?

Lucy vit alors son sauveur Loki qui avait son apparence d'esprit un costard noir avec les cheveux ébouriffée qui forme deux oreilles de lion.

Lucy: LOKI!

Chibi et Happy sourit en voyant leurs amis.

Chibi: Loki!

Bixrow: Loki...tu es là!

Loki: Désolée du retard Lucy mais je devais d'abord récupérer ceux-ci.

Il montre le trousseau de clé de la constellationiste.

Lucy: Mes clés merci Loki mais attend comment t'as fait pour franchir les deux mondes?

Loki: Disons que je peux le faire bien maintenant si on s'occupais de lui.

Ils se tournent vers Bixrow.

Bixrow: Loki! J'ai toujours sut que t'étais un Esprit pourtant j'ai jamais rien dit à personne. Alors t'as aucune raison de t'interposer!

Loki: Ecoute votre petite bataille entre humains sa ne m'intéresse pas, par contre tu as osée t'en prendre à Lucy et crois-moi tu vas me le payer chère!

Bixrow: Ah oui pourtant d'après mes souvenirs tu n'es jamais parvenue à me battre, alors mes bébés et moi allons te mettre une raclé comme au bons vieux temps.

Jouets: Oui! Oui ! Oui!

Loki se tient prêts à affronter Bixrow.

Loki: Lucy recule..;

Lucy: Non je ne te laisserais pas l'affronter tous seul, je vais leurs montrer que je sais me battre moi aussi!

Elle sort son lasso prêt à se battre elle aussi dans un autre coins de la ville Aline et Vanessa fouille dans les rues à la recherche d'Angel.

Vanessa: Toujours rien où elle peut bien être!

Voix: C'est moi qui vous cherchez?

Elles se retournent pour voir Angel debout plus loin les bras croisée le visage calme.

Aline: Angel...

Angel: Aline qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

Aline: Rentre avec nous Angel le maître veut te voir!

Angel: A-t-il enfin décidée de laisser sa place à Luxus?

Vanessa: Non mais...

Angel: Alors je n'ai pas à vous suivre au contraire...on va se battre!

Vanessa: Angel!

Aline observe celle qui l'a accueillit à bras ouvert à la guilde de Fairy Tail, l'a considérée comme sa propre sœur quand elle avait besoin d'aide. Mais aujourd'hui les rôle sont inversée elle devait l'aider lui rendre ce qu'elle lui a donné. Une famille.

Aline: OK. Tu l'auras voulut!

Vanessa: Aline!?

Aline: Angel ne nous suivra pas Vanessa on va devoir unir nos forces pour la ramener à la guilde!

Angel: Vous me servirez d'entraînement avant mon combat contre Yuden, ensuite j'irais m'occuper de Mystgun.

A la guilde Natsu et les autres virent le combat s'engager.

Natsu: Angel affronte Aline et Vanessa!?

Gajeel: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font?

Kai: Elles ont peut-être pas d'autres choix...

Sur place Aline t Vanessa attaque les première la première créer des aigle de glace qui fonce sur Angel qui esquive son assaut, la seconde arrive dans son dos et électrifie ses bras et la griffe Angel eu une marque de griffe sur son visage mais ne ressent pas l'électricité de Vanessa.

Angel: Pas mal mais je ressent pas l'électricité.

Vanessa: Angel écoute-nous! Le maître est malade!

Elles observent Angel immobile le regard toujours calme.

Angel: Et alors?

Aline et Vanessa n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles Angel se fichait de l'états de santé du maître, elle qui c'est toujours montrée très protectrice envers son grand-père quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Aline: Comment tu peux dire ça tu as toujours...

Angel: Était protectrice envers mon grand-père je sais! Mais qui a décidée de partir en croisade contre les Phantom Lord? Qui a décidée de ne pas laisser sa place alors qu'il n'est clairement plus en état de se battre!

Elles virent Angel furieuse les cailloux autour d'elle se mettent à flotter dans les airs une lueur violette entoure Angel.

Angel: Je protégerais mon grand-père oui, mais je détruirais tous ceux entre moi et lui!

Aline: Angel...

Dans l'infirmerie Makarof faible entre-ouvre les yeux Mirajane resté à ses côtés le voie se réveiller.

Mirajane: Maître!

Makarof: Mirajane...Yuden...je...je dois lui parler...

Mirajane: Maître vous êtes faible...

Makarof: Vite! S'il te plaît...c'est important.

Mirajane quitte Makarof qui est mal en point elle rejoins Yuden adossé contre le mur prêt de l'infirmerie.

Mirajane: Le maître veut te parler.

Yuden entre dans l'infirmerie et voit Makarof allongé il s'approche de lui lentement à s'assoit prêt de lui.

Makarof: Tu l'as sentie?

Yuden: Ouais...

Makarof: Tu veux toujours...

Yuden: Ouais pour son bien...et le bien de la guilde...

Makarof observe Yuden se lever.

Makarof: Attend...je dois te dire quelque chose d'important...Angel...

Yuden: Je sais...

Makarof fut surpris il observe Yuden toujours dos à lui.

Makarof: Depuis quand?

Yuden: Votre histoire avec Luxus...j'ai fait vite le rapprochement...plus d'autres trucs.

Makarof: Alors tu sais pour Luxus?

Yuden: Ouais...on c'est entraîner ensemble plus jeune...

Il s'en va laissant Makarof pensif.

 _Makarof: Yuden...je compte sur toi et Natsu pour les_ _aider._

Yuden revient chez Natsu et les autres.

Yuden: Levy c'est prêts?

Levy: Quelques ajustements et sa ira...

Kai: Elles ont l'air de tenir face à Angel...

Yuden: Plus longtemps elles sont pas de taille.

Gajeel: Hein de quoi tu parles? Elles sont deux contre une.

Yuden: Ouais mais Angel...elle est différente de tous les autres...

Kai: Comment ça?

Yuden: Elle est comme nous.

Ses camarades le regardent ahuris alors que Aline et Vanessa virent les yeux d'Angel briller alors qu'elle tend un bras en l'air.

Angel: Je vais vous révéler ma vraie nature.

Vanessa: Sa vraie nature?

Angel: Dôme gravitationnel du Dragon Cosmos!

Aline et Vanessa furent choqué d'entendre ses paroles alors qu'un dôme qui reflètent le cosmos infinie avec des étoiles brillante entoure les deux filles une explosions fut aperçut depuis la guilde, Lucy et Loki virent plus loin l'explosions. Yuden observe alors ses camarade encore choqué de voir l'explosions intense propageant une lueur violette sur tous Magnolia, sur place Angel était la seule encore debout elle vit Aline et Vanessa au sol amochée de l'attaque qu'elle venait de lancé ses yeux était striées comme ceux d'un dragon.

Yuden: C'est une Chasseuse de Dragons.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre sur cette révélation alors que le prochain chapitre sera d'une part concentrée sur la fin du combat Lucy, Bixrow mais aussi le début du combat tant attendue entre Angel et Yuden qui serait aider de Kai, mais que peut-il bien arriver à la Chasseuse de Dragon? Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "La Dragonne du Cosmos". Merci à ceux qui suivent et qui aime ce que je fais, pensez à laissez vos review et à la prochaine.**


	51. Chapitre 51: La Dragonne du Cosmos

**La suite de l'arc de la Bataille de Fairy Tail Lucy et Loki sont toujours face à Bixrow alors que l'heure du grand combat a enfin sonné Angel contre Yuden et Kai. Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons peuvent-ils vaincre la Reine de Fairy Tail?**

* * *

Chapitre 51 : La Dragonne du Cosmos.

A la guilde tous le monde est encore choqué de l'annonce de Yuden.

Gajeel: Quoi t'en es sûre? Elle a était élevée elle aussi par un Dragon?

Yuden: J'en suis pas sûre mais sa doit avoir un liens avec ce qu'à fait le père de Luxus.

Kai: Tu crois que Luxus est lui aussi un Chasseur de Dragons?

Yuden: Sans doute...on verra ça le moment voulue.

Mirajane arrive vers eux.

Mirajane: Il faut que j'aille à la recherche d'Elfman.

Natsu: Au dernière nouvel il c'est fait battre par Evergreen, il doit pas être bien loin.

Mirajane baisse le regard inquiète.

Yuden: Hé t'en fais pas Mira, Elfman est un grand garçon il va bien.

Mirajane: Je sais...mais une fois de plus je n'ai rien servie...

Natsu: Hé dis pas ça Mira...tu peux pas t'en vouloir après ce qui est arrivée...

Mirajane essuie une larme sur sa joue.

Mirajane: J'y vais faites attention à vous.

Elle sort de la guilde à la recherche de son frère perdue quelque part dans le champ de bataille.

Yuden: Bonne chance Mira.

Sur les toit Lucy est toujours face à Bixrow avec Loki le mage des âmes rit en voyant les deux partenaires.

Bixrow: Allez-y mes bébés occupez-vous d'eux!

Ses jouets foncent sur les deux mages mais Loki les repoussent avec ses poings.

Loki: Je m'occupe de ses jouets Lucy, charge-toi de lui!

Chibi: Je vais aidez Loki!

Happy: On y va Lucy!

Lucy: Oui!

Elle et Happy fonce sur Bixrow la mage l'attaque avec son fouet Bixrow qui l'esquive.

Bixrow: Whoua t'as bien faillit m'avoir la dingue du déguisement!

Lucy: Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

Bixrow rit et pose sa ma sur son masque couvrant ses yeux.

Bixrow: Bon sa suffit je vais en finir avec toi.

Lucy: Il fait quoi?

Happy: Oh non!

Bixrow dévoile son visage où se trouve le tatouage d'une silhouette de bonhomme que font les enfants, ses yeux s'ouvre et brille d'une lueur verte.

Happy: LUCY FERME LES YEUX!

Lucy ferme rapidement les yeux.

Lucy: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Happy: Bixrow utilise ses yeux pour capturer les âmes et s'en servir à sa guise!

Bixrow: Bien allez-y mes bébés!

Les jouets laisse Loki et Chibi qui les narguent et les virent attaquer Lucy et Happy incapable de les voir et de se défendre.

Loki: Oh non Lucy!

Il fonce et ferme lui aussi ses yeux et protège Lucy de la plus part des impacte.

Bixrow: Mon pauvre Loki t'as aucune chance les yeux fermé pas plus que la nouvelle!

Loki se prends les attaques des totems qui se déplacent rapidement, Loki eu alors une idée.

Loki: Lucy quand je te le dirais tu ouvrira les yeux et foncera droit devant!

Lucy: D'accord mais pourquoi?

Loki: Tu verras...REGULUS LIGHT!

Loki projette une forte lumière qui touche les yeux de Bixrow qui se les tient en hurlant de douleur.

Bixrow: MES YEUX!

Loki: Maintenant!

Lucy comprit et en quelques seconde elle immobilise complètement Bixrow avec son fouet.

Bixrow: Qu'est-ce que...lâche moi!

Lucy: C'est bons je le tient!

Loki s'avance vers Bixrow qui le voyait confiant.

Bixrow: Arrête Loki tu n'as jamais réussie à me battre c'est inutile d'essayer!

Loki: Avant peut-être mais depuis que j'ai rencontrée Lucy tout à changer et surtout, j'ai une mission à accomplir et tout ça me donne une force incommensurable que je n'avais pas avant. Une force qui me vient de Karen et de mon fils !

Bixrow vit l'énergie de Loki qui n'avait rien avoir avant.

Loki: REGULUSE IMPACT!

Une boule de feu qui prit l'apparence d'un lion frappe de plein fouet Bixrow qui fut projeter au loin en rasant quelques quartiers au passage mais ils avaient réussie.

Happy: OUAIS!

Lucy: Merci Loki sans toi j'aurais pas réussie.

Loki: De rien Lucy c'est notre liens qui a réussie à en venir à bouts.

Lucy le vit lui faire les yeux doux elle fut légèrement gênée à la guilde les mages virent le résultats s'afficher.

Natsu: Ouais regardez Lucy vient de mettre la raclée à Bixrow.

Gajeel et Kai sont choqué de voir le résultats.

Gajeel: Quoi il c'est fait battre par la pom pom girl!

Kai: Bizarrement...je suis pas surpris...c'est grâce à elle qu'on c'est fait démolir Gajeel.

Natsu s'appuie sur la barrière mais finit par passer au travers et tombe le corps en avant à l'extérieur de la guilde, les autres sont choqué alors que Natsu se relève et voit qu'il se trouve en dehors de la guilde.

natsu: Houa génial je suis dehors!

Les autres s'approchent et passe leurs mains à l'extérieur de la guilde surpris, et se tourne vers Levy aussi choqué qu'eux.

Gajeel: Bien joué crevette!

Levy: Hein mais j'y suis pour rien j'avais trouvé le moyen mais j'ai rien fait.

Natsu: Peut importe nous voilà dans la compétition.

Yuden: Ouais on fait comme on a dit Natsu, Gajeel occupez-vous de Luxus, nous on va se charger d'Angel.

Gajeel: Sa marche mais autant te prévenir la salamandre c'est Moi qui battrais Luxus!

Natsu: Alors là tu rêve c'est MON combat!

Gajeel: Arrête tu risques encore de te faire démolir.

Levy: Dis donc j'aimerais pas vous dérangez mais on a un plus gros problème sur les bras vous devez stopper Luxus et Angel et les ramener tous les deux ici!

Yuden: Elle a raison alors allons-y!

Ils quittent la guilde pour rejoindre le champ de bataille, Luxus sentit les mages entrer en jeux.

Luxus: Enfin ils se joignent à la partie je t'attend Natsu...

Angel elle marche dans les rues calme elle finit par s'arrêter et se retourne en souriant.

Angel: Alors tu es finalement là et tu as amener un copain pour jouer.

Mirajane elle se trouvait devant Elfman blessé et allongée sur le sol, il vit sa sœur délivrée du sort d'Evergreen.

Elfman: Mirajane tu es libre.

Mirajane: Elfman...je suis tellement désolée...j'ai une fois de plus était faible...

Elfman: Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Mirajane: Je n'ai rien servie quand Lisanna est morte...je n'ai rien servie lors de l'attaque des Phantom Lords...et là encore une fois...

Elle se met à pleurer mais Elfman la prends dans ses bras.

Elfman: Mirajane...ce qui est arrivé à Lisanna est une tragédie...mais t'es pas la responsable de ce qui est arrivée.

Mirajane: Elfman...

Elfman: Allez une fois le combat terminée il suffira un de tes sourires pour rendre les autres heureux.

Mirajane sourit aux paroles de son frère mais elle sentit alors une pression s'installer, elle regarde au loin Elfman se lève et observe l'endroit d'où venait la pression.

Elfman: Tu as sentis ça!

Mirajane: Oui...sa vas commencer...

Lucy, Loki et les deux exceeds sentent eux aussi l'impressionnante pression qui viens de s'installer.

Lucy: Tu sens ça?

Happy: Oui à mon avis le combat va commencer...

Chibi: Oui.

Lucy: Un combat quel combat?

Loki: Celui qu'on attendait tous de voir.

Jubia et Cana étaient elles aussi immobile

Nala elle reste immobile alors qu'Erza la trouve.

Erza: Nala!

Nala: Sa a commencé...

Erza observe elle aussi l'horizon alors que Makarof allongé dans son lit sent le combat approcher.

Makarof: Je compte sur toi Yuden...

Sur place Angel observe son adversaire enfin arrivé avec Kai, Angel et Yuden s'échange un regards de défi la Dragonne souriait.

Angel: Enfin tu es là...j'espère que tu es prêts toi et ton ami.

Yuden sert le poings fin prêts.

Yuden: Ouais et pas qu'un peut.

Kai sort ses griffes d'eau.

Kai: Approche.

Angel: Même à deux vous n'avez aucune chance.

Yuden: Allez réglons ça entre Chasseur de Dragon!

Angel se tient prête.

Angel: Tu as compris tu fais honneur à Fairy Tail, c'est pourquoi moi et Luxus on t'apprécies bien.

Yuden fonce sur Angel le poing en avant la Dragonne attrape son bras et le projette en arrière Yuden atterrit sur le sol mais arrête son recule avec ses mains. Kai en profite et attaque Angel qui esquive rapidement ses attaques, elle arrête ses griffes avec ses mains et le maintient immobile alors que Yuden se relève.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il crache une gerbe de flamme sur Angel bloquer par Kai elle se le prends de pleins fouet alors que Kai se dégage de la prise d'Angel.

Kai: Poing d'acier du Dragon d'Eau!

Il frappe Angel dans la mâchoire la projetant en arrière elle stop son recul rapidement, elle observe ses adversaires face à elle.

Angel: Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Elle crache une énergie cosmique sur ses adversaires, ils évitent rapidement l'attaque mais l'attaque disparaît et créer une puissante onde choc projetant les deux au sol.

Kai: C'était quoi ce machin...

Angel: C'est la pression gravitationnelle que génère mes attaques, non seulement mon pouvoir me permet de manipuler les forces cosmiques une démonstration! Champ Gravitationelle du Dragon Cosmos!

Les deux Chasseur de Dragons sont bloqué par la force gravitationnelle qui les maintiennent sur place.

Kai: J'arrive plus...à bouger...

Angel: La pression gravitationnelle est plus élevée ce qui explique que tu te retrouves dans l'incapacité de bouger.

Yuden lui tente de se lever sous les yeux d'Angel.

Angel: Inutile d'essayer Yuden tu ne pourras...

Yuden parvient à se redresser non sans mal surprenant les deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Angel: Comment?

Yuden: Je me suis entraîner sérieusement Angel, tous les jours je m'entraîner à résister à la pression que tu pouvais engendré. Je soulevais des rochers avec Natsu parfois pendant des heures, c'était l'unique moyen qu'on avait trouvé pour résister à la pression que t'exercais...mais je dois t'avouer je m'attendais pas à affronter une Chasseuse de Dragon.

Angel sourit légèrement.

Angel: Tu es malin mais pourras tu résister à une pression supérieur?

Yuden: Quoi?

Il sentit alors la pression s'intensifier mais il reste debout malgré tout.

Kai: La vache j'ai l'impression de me faire écraser par un trains.

Angel: Abandonne Yuden tu n'as jamais eu la moindre chance.

Yuden: J'abandonne jamais...Propulsion du Dragon Solaire!

Il projette des flammes avec la paume de ses mains l'envoyant sur Angel la frappant en pleins dans l'estomac lui faisant perdre le contrôle de son champ gravitationnelle. Kai libérée du champ gravitationnelle rejoins son équipier et charge une attaque.

Kai: Poing d'acier du Dragon d'Eau!

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Ils frappent Angel de pleins fouet la projetant dans les habitations provoquant une explosions aperçue par les autres mages, Grey se tenant les côtes avance vans les rues et vit l'explosion.

Grey: Au choix...Yuden où Natsu...je parierais sur Yuden.

Sur place les deux Chasseurs de Dragons virent Angel sortir des décombres très légèrement amochées de l'attaque, elle souriait en regardant ses deux adversaires.

Angel: Je ne suis pas déçue tu me proposes un vrai défi Yuden.

Yuden: Tu t'attendais à quoi je me laisse pas dominer si facilement! En plus le vieux à besoin de te voir il est...

Angel: Je sais et je m'en fiche complètement.

Yuden fut surpris de ses paroles.

Yuden: Attends comment tu peux dire ça tu tiens au maître plus que n'importe qui dans la guilde!

Angel: Il a fait sa tête de mule en refusant de céder sa place à Luxus ! Il n'est pas étonnant que je lui en veux autant!

Yuden: Comment tu peux...

Kai: Arrête ton baratin j'ai déjà compris ce qui t'arrives et si tu nous montrais ton jolie tatouage!

Yuden observe Kai surpris puis regarde Angel souriante.

Yuden: De quoi tu parles?

Kai: Tu te souviens à Akane vous m'aviez demandé où se trouvé Gajeel, hé biens en fait il était en mission spécial pour le maître.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Quelques semaine plus tôt Makarof est dans son bureau avec Gajeel et Kai._

 _Makarof: Je ne vous verrais pas en privée si ce n'était pas important._

 _Kai: Que se passe t-il?_

 _Makarof: Je vous fait assez confiance pour vous donner une mission de la plus haute importance._

 _Gajeel: Ouais quel genre?_

 _Makarof: J'aimerais que l'un d'entre vous infiltre la guilde de mon fils Ivan._

 _Gajeel: Quoi?_

 _Makarof: Je suis sûre qu'il prépare un sale coup contre nous alors je voudrais prendre les devants rapidement._

 _Gajeel: Sa marche je m'en charge._

 _Kai observe son acolyte de Phantom Lords._

 _Kai: Quoi?_

 _Gajeel: Excuse-moi mais niveau discrétion tu laisses à désirée._

 _Makarof: Merci Gajeel._

 _Gajeel: De rien mais en échange j'aimerais que vous acceptiez de nous accueillir à Fairy Tail._

 _Makarof se tourne vers eux._

 _Makarof: N'est-ce pas déjà fait?_

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Kai: Gajeel les a infiltrée pendant des semaines il a toutes les informations qu'on voulait, mais un jour Ivan a demandé à voir une mage clandestine.

Yuden fait rapidement le liens.

Yuden: Laisse-moi deviner il voulait voir Kali!

Kai l'observe surpris.

Kai: Comment tu...

Yuden: Longue histoire mais je commence à comprendre, allez montre-nous!

Elle enlève alors son manteau Yuden vit enfin la cause de son brusque changement de comportement, la marque de Kali était présente a côte de son nombril à gauche.

Yuden: OK je connais qu'un seul moyen de lui faire retrouver ses esprit lui casser la figure.

Kai: T'es sûre de toi?

Yuden: Sa a marché contre Lyon et les gars de Lamia Scale, alors théoriquement sa devrait le faire avec eux.

Angel: Seulement si je te laisse faire. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas.

Elle se propulse vers eux à une vitesse folle et donne un coup de coude à Yuden le propulsant en arrière, Kai l'attaque avec ses griffes mais Angel lui bloque les bras avant de le soulever et de le propulser derrière elle. Kai se retrouve enfoncer dans le sol mais Yuden revient et frappe Angel avec ses poings de feu.

Angel: Tu t'améliores mais sa sera pas suffisant tu le sais ça. Champ de Force du Dragon Cosmos !

Elle déploie un champ de force qui repousse Yuden et se propage autour d'elle, Kai fut lui aussi emporter par l'onde de choc. Seulement le Chasseur de Dragons d'eau.

Kai: Trident du Dragon d'eau!

Il fait apparaître son fameux trident alors que l'eau recouvre son corps il attaque Angel qui esquive tous ses assauts l'un d'eux néanmoins la coupe au niveau de la joue, furieuse elle charge son poing d'énergie cosmique.

Angel: Poing d'acier du Dragon Cosmos!

Elle frappe Kai en plein dans l'abdomen avec la force cosmique le propulsant dans un bâtiment, elle esquive de justesse la frappe de Yuden qui essaye de la toucher.

Angel: Crois-pas pouvoir gagner. Champ gravitationnelle du Dragon Cosmos!

La pression gravitationnelle touche Yuden qui dût se mettre à genoux la pression étant plus importante qu'avant.

Angel: Cette fois tu n'échapperas pas à mon Champ Gravitationnelle.

Elle tends son bras soulevant des rochers.

Angel: Les autres ont toujours crut que j'utilisais la télékinésie sauf toi, seulement tu peux pas arrêter des rochers qui pèsent 10 fois plus lourds que ce qu'ils sont.

Yuden tente de se redresser mais en vain alors que Angel projette tous les rochers sur lui le trident de Kai s'enfonce dans son bras l'obligeant a désactivé son champ gravitationnelle. Les rochers s'écrase à quelques centimètre de Yuden qui vit Kai debout face à Angel.

Angel: Pas mal je vois que t'arrives à créer des armes avec ta magie, mais maintenant je vais en finir avec vous deux. Dôme Gravitationnelle du Dragon Cosmos !

Kai vit alors le dôme qu'ils avaient vue tout à l'heure se former.

Kai: C'est pas vrai. Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Angel: Inutile ton attaque ne marche pas quand j'utilise cette technique!

Kai: C'est pas toi que je vise!

Angel vit le jets passer à côté d'elle et frapper Yuden le propulsant hors de la zone mais laissant Kai en pleins dedans.

Yuden: KAI!

Le dôme se referme et l'explosion se produit les mages virent le dôme cosmique au loin, Vanessa et Aline se relevant le vit et sût que Angel avait battue quelqu'un d'autre.

Aline: J'espère que Yuden a put l'esquiver...

Vanessa: T'es sûre que c'est lui?

Aline: Oui à 100%.

Nala et Erza virent le dôme tout comme Mystgun et Luxus.

Luxus: Game Over Yuden.

Sur place Yuden vit la poussière se dissiper Angel encore debout mais Kai au sol KO, la Dragonne du Cosmos se tourne vers Yuden souriante.

Angel: Cette fois c'est entre toi et moi.

* * *

 **Voilà déjà fin du chapitre mais je tiens à réservé la seconde partie du combat pour plus tard, dans le prochain chapitre Mirajane va devoir réveiller sa magie pour protéger ses amis de Fried alors que Luxus se prépare à recevoir Mystgun. Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "L'avènement de Satan".**

 **crocropaul: Merci encore pour ton commentaires j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu la suite sera encore plus intense.**

 **Merci à tous et à la prochaine.**


	52. Chapitre 52: L'Avènement de Satan

**La suite de l'arc de la Bataille de Fairy Tail qui va bientôt s'achever cette fois les mages vont devoir affronté Fried et ses enchantements qui vont poser de sérieux problèmes aux mages de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapitre 52: L'avènement de Satan.

Cana et Jubia arrive dans un autre quartiers cherchant le dernier membre de l'Unité de Raijin encore debout.

Jubia: J'espère que Yuden arrivera à gérée Angel!

Cana: Ne t'en fais pas c'est un grand garçon il saura se défendre tous seul.

Voix: J'en doute...

Elles s'arrêtent à cet instant reconnaissant la voix de Fried.

Cana: C'est Fried!

Le mage des enchantements se trouvait sur le toit d'une maison

Cana: Allez viens te battre!

Fried sans rien dire disparaît sous leurs yeux.

Cana: Le lâche il s'enfuit!

Elles lui courent après pour arriver à proximité d'un pont qui conduit en dehors de Magnolia mais les amies furent enfermées dans un autre enchantement de Fried qui réapparaît.

Cana: Sale lâche encore un de tes enchantements!

Fried: Tu me connais Cana tu crois sincèrement que j'allais me battre contre vous deux en même temps tu te trompes. Les règles de l'enchantement sont simple seulement l'une d'entre vous deux pourras sortir de mon enchantements.

Cana: Sale lâche c'est déshonorable de faire ça viens plutôt te battre toi-même! Qu'est-ce qui a tu as peur?

Fried: Non au contraire je ne fais que suivre les ordres de Luxus...aussi dure soit-il.

Jubia: Pourquoi suivre ses ordres?

Fried: Nous avons jurée de servir Luxus quoi qu'il en coûte.

Jubia observe Cana taper contre la barrière et au-dessus d'elles des lacrimas de foudre, elle ferme ses yeux.

Jubia: Bien dans ce cas.

Cana et Fried virent Jubia se transformer n bulle d'eau.

Cana: Non Jubia on ne doit pas entrer dans son jeux!

Jubia au contraire commence à utiliser le mur magique de Fried pour grimper haut dans le ciel.

Cana: Jubia!

Fried: Inutile d'essayer de grimper les murs sont infinies!

Jubia se dirige alors vers une lacrimas du Palais de la foudre à la grande stupeurs des deux mages.

Fried: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait!

Jubia: Si quelqu'un doit être blessé! Jubia préfère que ce soit elle plutôt qu'une amie chère!

Cana: JUBIA NON!

Jubia frappe alors la lacrimas la détruisant mais elle se prends alors l'électricité de la lacrimas, Mirajane et Elfman virent les éclairs au loin.

Mirajane: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Elfman: Aucune idée on doit aller voir!

Sur place Jubia finit par reprendre son apparence normal et tombe au sol la barrière de Fried se lève alors que celui-ci étai encore choqué de l'action de Jubia.

Fried: Elle a préférée prendre le risque du détruira la lacrimas plutôt que de l'affronter.

Cana observe Jubia au sol mal en point.

Jubia: L'enchantement est détruit...Jubia à réussie.

Cana: Jubia! Pourquoi tu as fais ça! Tu aurais put te tuer!

Jubia: Jubia voulait simplement se faire accepter...faire vraiment partie de Fairy Tail. Jubia ne voulait plus être toute seule...elle voulait avoir une famille et Jubia l'a trouvé.

Cana en larme pose une mains sur le visage de Jubia.

Cana: Mais tu fais déjà partie de Fairy Tail Jubia...toi, Gajeel et Kai vous en faites parties...

Jubia: Jubia...est heureuse...

Elle s'évanouie sous les yeux de Cana est Fried qui baisse le regard.

 _Fried: Elle...n'a pas hésiter à risquer sa vie pour ses amies...Luxus à peu être tord..._

Cana furieuse sort ses cartes.

Cana: A NOUS DEUX!

Dans les rues Mirajane et Elfman continue de courir dans les rues de Magnolia et finissent par tomber sur Aline et Vanessa encore amoché de leurs combats contre Angel.

Elfman: Vanessa! Aline!

Aline: Elfman...Mirajane.

Mirajane: Vous allez biens toutes les deux?

Vanessa: Sa peut aller mais Angel n'est plus du tous la même...

Aline: Elle a complètement changer.

Mirajane: Comment ça?

Vanessa: Elle se fiche que le maître soit malade on dirait qu'elle a complètement changer d'attitude.

Aline réfléchit et commence à entrevoir une explication tous ça ressemble fortement à une magie qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir en action

Aline: Sa me rappelle vaguement une magie ça...

Elfman: De quoi tu parles?

Aline: Kali cette garce à déjà manipulée Lyon et Lamia Scale.

Voix: KALI!

Ils virent arriver Lucy accompagnée de Loki.

Aline: Loki!

Loki: Tu dis que Kali manipule Angel?!

Aline: Sans doute et je pense que c'est la même chose pour Luxus.

Loki sert les poings furieux Kali combien de fois allez t-elle s'en prendre au membres de sa famille, de sa guilde il se jurait d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec elle.

Aline: Yuden s'occupe d'Angel, nous devrions chercher Fried je suis sûre qu'Erza et Nala sont déjà en route pour débusquer Luxus.

Mirajane: Sans oubliez Mistgun mais vous devriez vous reposez vous avez prit une attaque directe d'Angel.

Vanessa: J'arrive pas à le croire...Angel est elle aussi une Chasseuse de Dragon.

Elfman: Laissons Yuden réglez ce problème comme un homme. Allons trouver Fried Mirajane.

Voix: Je vous accompagne!

Ils virent Grey s'approcher se tenant le bras Aline se lève et prends son frère dans ses bras soulagée.

Aline: Je suis contente de voir que t'as rien.

Grey: Ouais mais c'est moi qui devrait dire ça je dois comprendre qu'Evergreen a était battu.

Lucy: Bixrow aussi.

Vanessa: Yuden s'occupe d'Angel.

Grey: Sa je sais impossible de louper la pression qu'il y a en ce moment. Il reste plus que Fried et Luxus.

Aline: On reste là pour tenter de trouver Angel et Yuden, vous vous devriez allez chercher Fried.

Elfman: C'est partit.

Ils courent vers le lieux de l'affrontement entre Cana et Fried tout en pensant à un moyen de l'arrêter, ils durent s'arrêter en voyant Jubia au sol.

Grey: JUBIA!

Il se précipite vers elle et la prends dans ses bras Jubia entre-ouvre les yeux et voit Grey.

Jubia: Monsieur Grey...

Grey: Tiens bon Jubia...

Voix: Elle est très courageuse!

Ils virent Fried sur le pont avec Cana complètement KO dans le fossé plus bas.

Grey: FRIED!

Fried: Elle n'a pas hésiter à se sacrifier pour ne pas se battre contre l'une de ses camarades...elle mérite de faire partie de Fairy Tail...mais je dois obéir à Luxus!

Mirajane: Arrête Fried...tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça!

Fried: L'Unité Raijin a promis d'obéir à Luxus et le protéger.

Grey repose Jubia et prépare sa magie de glace Fried le vit déterminée.

Grey: Je vais te faire payer ce que t'as fait à Jubia ! Ange de glace!

Il envoit des projectiles sur Fried son épée dégainée.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre! Dôme de Chaleur!

Les projectiles s'écrase sur le dôme de Fried qui n'eu aucune égratignure.

Fried: Tu es éliminé du jeux Grey! Désolée! Ecrit de l'Ombre Ciment!

Les pieds de Grey s'enfonce dans le sol le paralysant sur place.

Grey: hé c'est quoi ce délire j'arrive plus à bouger!

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre! Paralysie!

Puis c'est le corps entier de Fried qui se retrouve paralyser.

Grey: J'arrive plus a bouger un seul membre...

Elfman: Grey! Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait?

Fried: Il a été éliminé de la bataille il n'a donc plus le droit de participer comme toi Elfman!

Mirajane: Arrête Fried trop de sang a déjà été versé autour de nous!

Fried: Dans ce cas viens mettre un terme à tous cela Mirajane...viens m'affronter!

Mirajane recule terrifiée elle ne s'était plus battu depuis ce jour fatidique où Lisanna a perdu la vie.

Mirajane: Je...je peux pas...

Elfman furieux sert le poing.

Elfman: Laisse ma sœur en dehors de ça!

Il attaque Fried qui esquive rapidement l'assaut d'Elfman et écrit un enchantement sur le torse d'Elfman, il vit l'inscription sur son torse surpris.

Elfman: Qu'est ce que tu m'as écrit dessus?

Fried: Toute personne enfreignant les règles devra subir la torture jusqu'à rendre son dernier souffle.

Elfman: QUOI?!

Il fut alors entourée d'une aura violette et commence à hurler de douleurs en se tenant la tête il se met à genoux.

Grey: Elfman! FRIED!

Mirajane: NON ELFMAN! Je t'en prie Fried il a comprit qu'il ne devait pas se battre, mais laisse le!

Fried reste sourd aux suppliques de Mirajane il brandit son épée face à Elfman.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre faite lui endurée la Souffrance et la Terreur!

Il utilise son sortilège faisant hurler de douleur Elfman, Mirajane vit alors une pluie de sortilège s'abattre sur son frère et elle restait spectatrice ne pouvant strictement rien faire. Fried observe Elfman se tordre de douleurs dans tous les sens Mirajane observe ses amis KO alors qu'elle était impuissante elle observe Fried continuer de frapper Fried de ses sorts.

Mirajane: Je ferais ce que tu veux mais s'il te plaît arrête!

Fried s'arrête Elfman est a genoux soupirant.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre un dernier mots Mort!

Le temps s'arrêta pour Mirajane a la mention de ce mots qui a détruit sa vie celle de son frère: mort.

Mirajane: Mort?

A ce moment elle revoit sa petite sœur Lisanna souriante et aimante, ainsi que la façon brutale qu'on leur a arraché.

 _'Flash-back"_

 _La scène se passe comme dans les souvenirs d'Elfman, Lisanna frappé par son frère ne pouvant plus se contrôler Mirajane tend son bras vers elle._

 _Mirajane: LISANNA!_

 _Elle la rejoins alors que la jeune fille est au sol mourante._

 _Lisanna: Qu'est-ce qui se passe je ne sens plus mes membres...j'ai froid..._

 _Mirajane: Lisanna...s'il te plaît accroche-toi..._

 _Lisanna: Mirajane...reste avec moi...encore un peut...j'ai peur..._

 _Elle lâche la main de sa sœur en larme qui hurle de désespoirs._

 _Mirajane: LISANNA!_

 _'Fin du Flash-Back"_

Mirajane a le coeur qui bat de plus en plus vite alors que ses membres sont engourdis, Fried vit alors Mirajane être entourée d'un sceau dorée et lumineux.

Fried: Qu'est-ce qui se passe!

Mirajane hurle de désespoirs un sceau noir apparaît au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle finit enfin par se transformer en démone une marque noir barre son oeil, ses cheveux se redresse Fried vit avec effrois Mirajane déployer son pouvoir. Une queue était apparue de son dos elle observe Fried d'un regard qui n'affichait rien d'autre que de la haine. Malgré son états Grey sua en voyant Mirajane totalement transformer.

Fried: Non c'est pas vrai...le pouvoir de Mirajane.

Mirajane: FRIED!

Elle fonce sur Fried qui eu la chance de l'esquiver mais Mirajane observe le mage alors qu'une formule apparaît sur son bras.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre donnez moi des ailes!

Des ailes faits de mots de ses enchantements apparaissent et lui permettent de voler mais Mirajane déploie ses ailes avec fureur avant de le poursuivre.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre ! Cyclone!

Un typhon s'échappe de ses mots et fonce sur Mirajane qui déchire la magie de Fried avec ses griffes, Fried panique en voyant Mirajane incontrôlable

Grey: Dites-moi que je rêve...

Elfman au sol observe Mirajane combattre.

Elfman: Mirajane...elle a déployer sa forme la plus puissante...Satan Soul...

Mirajane charge une sphère magique qu'elle envoie sur Fried.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre Téléportation!

Il apparaît hors de portée de l'attaque de Mirajane et l'observe son regard toujours perçants braqué sur lui. *

Mirajane: Tu ne m'échapperas pas...

Fried: C'est ce qu'on va voir Ecrit de l'Ombre transforme moi en Démon!

Il prit l'apparence d'un démon noir des cornes lui pousse sur le front ce qui laisse Mirajane complètement indifférente.

Mirajane: Sa ne change rien.

Fried: Tu crois? Ecrit de l'Ombre Multiplication!

Il entoure alors Mirajane avec des clones de lui-même Mirajane restait impassible alors qu'au moins vingts Fried l'entourait qui parlait en même temps.

Fried: Tu ne peux pas me trouver.

Mirajane: Vraiment!

Elle commence à envoyer des sphère d'énergie sur les Fried certains éclate en mots des enchantements de Fried, alors que le vrais esquive les sphères donnant l'occasion à Mirajane de l'attaquer elle frappe Fried dans le thorax avant de le propulser vers le sol. Fried utilise sa magie pour tenter de lui échapper.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre! Mur de Roche!

Il déploie des rochers sur le chemin de Mirajane qui les explose en une fraction de seconde, elle arrive rapidement devant Fried elle charge une autre sphère d'énergie et la lance sur Fried. Elfman et Grey qui est sortit de son états de paralysie virent l'explosion et Fried s'écraser au sol plus bas, Cana se relève et vit Fried allongée dans un cratère salement amochée son manteau rouge complètement déchirée. Il vit Mirajane atterrir sur lui le mage était mort de peur devant l'expression de Fried terrifier.

Mirajane: Une dernière parole?

Fried ne dit rien alors que Mirajane dirige son poings vers Fried au sol mais elle s'arrête quand elle revoit le visage de Lisanna la même terreur s'affichant dans le regard de Fried, Mirajane reprends alors son apparence normal.

Mirajane: Nous sommes amies Fried...

Fried observe Mirajane ayant reprit son apparence normal elle lui lance un léger sourire.

Mirajane: On ne devrait pas se battre entre nous, nous devrions faire la fête ensemble...comme avant où nous passions chaque années la fête des moissons tous ensemble dans la guilde à boire...à regarder Natsu et Grey se quereller...ces moments ne devrait jamais être gâchée à cause d'un stupide conflit.

Fried se met alors à pleurer en repensant au moments qu'il a passé avec ces amis, ces moments qu'ils venaient de gâchées en obéissant à Luxus il l'avait abandonné en n'essayant pas de l'arrêter.

Fried: Je suis désolée...tellement désolée...je voulais pas...

Mirajane: Sa ira Fried...c'est finie...

Cana et les autres le rejoignent tous soulagée de voir Fried revenu dans leur camp.

Cana: On passera cette fête des moissons tous ensembles...

Fried finit par se relever aidé de Mirajane qui le réconforte alors qu'une explosions se produit au loin.

Elfman: C'était quoi ça?

Fried: Yuden et Angel...

Ils observent Fried regardant en direction de la zone où c'était produit l'explosion le combat des Dragons avait repris alors que partout en ville les mages de Fairy Tail revenu à eux avait vue l'explosion. Natsu et Gajeel observait le nuage de fumée s'élevant au loin chacun d'eux avait la peur au ventre en imaginant Yuden se faisant probablement démolir par la Dragonne de Fairy Tail, sur place le deux se faisait face au milieu de la rue dévaster en partie Kai allongé au sol leurs regards diriger vers l'autre. Luxus observe de sa position souriant le ciel se couvrir.

Luxus: Enfin le vrai combat va pouvoir commencer.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre plus court mais le suivant sera plus long dans lequel la vrai bataille entre Yuden et Angel débutera est-ce que le Chasseur de Dragon Solaire pourras défaire la Dragonne maîtrisant l'énergie du Cosmos? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre "Yuden vs Angel".**

 **Pensez à laissez vos reviews et à la prochaine.**

 **Merci encore crocropaul pour ton commentaires en espérant que tu sois impatient du prochain chapitre.**


	53. Chapitre 53: Angel vs Yuden

**L'heure est enfin arrivé Angel contre Yuden dans un combat singulier l'une des deux bataille les plus intense de la bataille de Fairy Tail, qui des deux va gagner cette bataille féroce.**

* * *

Chapitre 53: Angel vs Yuden.

Le groupe de Fried continuait d'observer vers la ville l'explosion qui venait de se produire à l'instant, partout dans la ville les mages savait que le grand combat allait débuter. Sur place les deux adversaires était face à face Yuden observe Kai au sol KO par l'attaque de Angel, celle-ci souriait en voyant Yuden toujours déterminée à l'affronter.

Angel: Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer seul?

Yuden: Et comment à la base sa devait être toi contre moi!

Angel: Bien alors si on commençait tu veux bien?

Yuden enflamme ses poings alors qu'Angel se tient prête puis le combat recommence entre les deux adversaires, Angel avait un net avantage avec son pouvoirs. Yuden attaque le premier son poings fut esquiver par Angel lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre, mais Yuden résiste et passe derrière Angel et brandit son poing enflammé.

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

il frappe Angel au visage la projetant en l'air mais elle se remet rapidement sur ses jambes et charge elle aussi son poing de magie.

Angel: Poing d'acier du Dragon Cosmos.

Elle frappe Yuden dans les côtes Yuden sentit une de ses côtes se fracturer il recule se tenant l'endroit de l'impacte douloureux, il observe Angel souriante de son action mais le Chasseur de Dragon solaire retourne à l'attaque Angel esquive et contre-attaque aisément mais Yuden commence à donner des coups de plus en plus robuste il finit par l'atteindre à l'estomac Angel recule tentant de retrouver son souffle.

Angel: Pas mal tu t'améliore mais est-ce que tu penses que sa sera suffisant?

Yuden: A toi de juger! Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Elle ne peut esquiver l'attaque de Yuden la frappant de pleins fouet la gerbe de flamme passe juste devant Macao et Wakaba à quelques rues d'intervalle.

Macao: Yuden...

Wakaba: Il a du commencer son combat contre Angel je m'en doutais...

Yuden vit Angel sortir des flammes quelques traces de son attaques sur ses bras, Yuden se relève prêts pour la suite.

Angel: Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Elle crache son souffle Yuden l'esquive de justesse mais l'attaque finit par disparaître et provoquer une onde de choc qui projette Yuden sur le côté qui défonce la façade d'un magasin. Il se relève et ressort alors qu'Angel fait léviter des rochers au-dessus d'elle qu'elle envoi sur le Chasseur de Dragon qui esquive ses rochers, il vit un foncer droit sur lui qu'il explose d'un coup de poings mais le suivant il ne peut l'esquiver et se le prends avant de tomber au sol. Angel le voit se relever toujours aussi déterminer.

Angel: Tu n'abandonnes pas si facilement.

Yuden: Je serais pas un mage de Fairy Tail si ce serait le cas...

Angel: Bien...pourras tu esquiver tous ça?

Elle projette tous ses rochers à la fois sur Yuden qui sert le poings enflammé.

Yuden: Éruption du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe le sol et fait sortir des colonnes de flamme du sol qui détruit la plus part des rochers, Angel vit des colonnes se diriger vers elle elle se protège avec ses bras mais Yuden émerge d'une colonne et lui donne un uppercut dans la mâchoire la projetant au sol. Yuden se tenait debout devant elle alors que un peu plus loin Chibi conduit et les autres vers le lieux de l'affrontement.

Lucy: Tu es sûre que c'était par ici!?

Chibi: Oui j'en suis sûre.

Ils arrivent sur le lieu de l'affrontement où ils virent Angel au sol.

Chibi: Il a gagné!?

Angel se relève rapidement en frappant Yuden qui fut projeter en arrière mais il freine son recule, puis observe Angel encore debout celle-ci essuyant le sang au coins de sa lèvre.

Lucy: Yuden a prit l'avantage?

Angel: Je ne crois pas au contraire...on va enfin pouvoir commencer.

Sous leurs yeux ébahie des écailles recouvrent ses bras ils avait l'apparence du cosmos qui défile comme la matière de ses attaques, elle avait les pupilles plissé comme ceux des Dragons, alors que Lucy restait figée comme Chibi et les autres.

Lucy: Alors c'est bien vrai...Angel est une Chasseuse de Dragon...

Happy: Il faut croire mais je suis sûre que Yuden peut la battre...

Angel: Je ne crois pas...maintenant on va bien s'amuser.

Chibi: Regarder sur son ventre la marque de Kali!

Ils virent le tatouage de leur ennemie sur Angel.

Aline: Sa confirme notre hypothèse cette sale garce manipule Aline...Yuden est le seul qui peut lui faire retrouver ses esprits.

Angel fonce rapidement sur Yuden qui fut projeter dans un bâtiment Angel revient à sa position d'origine.

Angel: Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Elle envoie sa déflagration vers le bâtiment dans lequel Yuden venait d'atterrir, celui-ci a cause de l'attaque et de l'onde de choc qui s'en suivie finit par s'effondrer. Les spectateurs était choqué en voyant le bâtiment s'effondrer sur lui-même Angel souriait mais vit Yuden revenir rapidement et lui donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, elle recule avant de voir le Chasseur de Dragon déployer ses griffes de lave.

Yuden: Ramène-toi!

Angel: Comme tu veux!

Elle fait apparaître de la matière cosmique dans sa mains et frappe le sol où se trouvait Yuden qui esquive le fouet cosmique qui fracasse le sol les débris se mettent à flotter dans les airs.

Chibi: Elle peut créer des armes?!

Angel: Tous les Chasseurs de Dragons le peuvent à conditions de savoir comment faire!

Elle attaque Yuden avec son fouet il le bloque avec son bras mais les débris se pointe vers lui et fonce, il dût relâcher le fouet et se protéger mais ne peut esquiver le fouet d'Angel qui s'enroule autour de lui. Elle l'envoie dans un autre bâtiment avant de le relâcher les témoins voyait Yuden se faire démolir par la championne de Fairy Tail.

Angel: Sa y est t'abandonne?

Yuden ressort son corps meurtrie de la précédente attaque d'Angel.

Yuden: Tu rigoles je fais que m'échauffer!

Angel: A la bonne heure...approche!

Yuden fonce ses griffes sortit et attaque Angel il parvient à la griffe au bras mais la magicienne utilise son fouet que Yuden esquive plusieurs fois, il inspire rapidement.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il crache sa gerbe de flamme sur Angel.

Angel: Armure du Dragon Cosmos!

Elle déploie une sorte d'armure qui recouvre ses jambes et ses bras de matière cosmique, elle bloque l'attaque avec ses bras et déchire le souffle ardent.

Yuden: Quoi?

Angel: Mon armure bloque ton attaque car dans l'espace il n'y a pas d'air donc pas de feu!

Chibi: C'est comme l'armure des vents d'Eligoal!

Happy: En plus efficace et plus puissant!

Yuden: OK me reste plus qu'à cogner avec mes poings.

Il attaque Angel avec ses griffes et ses poings mais en frappant les parties protégée il fut projeter en arrière, il se relève et voit son bras éraflée et du sang couler de sa blessure.

Angel: Inutile si tu tente de m'atteindre avec tes griffes le seul qui sera blessé sa sera toi!

Lucy: C'est pas vrai les attaque de Yuden sont inefficace!

Yuden frappe Angel avec ses poings qu'elle bloque chaque coups atteint Yuden mais le Chasseur de Dragons continue de se battre, il attrape les bras d'Angel qui les saisit à son tours.

Yuden: Je te ferais ramènerais parmi nous!

Angel: Ah oui et comment tu comptes t'y prendre?

Yuden: De la même manière qu'avec les autres...

Il se propulse avec ses jambes au-dessus d'Angel passant derrière son dos en tenant toujours ses bras, il la projette au sol plus loin avant d'enflammer ses avant-bras et foncer sur Angel se relevant à peine.

Yuden: Aile du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe Angel de pleins fouet avec ses flammes elle fut projeter au sol un peu plus loin alors que les effets des avant-bras d'Angel font effets et Yuden se prend lui aussi l'attaque et fut projeter au sol. Les deux adversaires se relève difficilement Angel était amochées e l'attaque de Yuden mais pas aussi sévèrement que lui qui saignait de ses bras.

Vanessa: Il s'en est pas sortit indemne...

Elle vit alors Kai se redresser et se tenir la tête.

Vanessa: Kai sa vas?

Kai: Ouais...la vache...

Il vit Yuden affronter Angel.

Kai: Il a continué le combat...

Aline: Toi tu devrais te reposer t'es sacrément amochées.

Kai: Aline content de voir que tu vas bien.

Aline sourit au Chasseur de Dragon alors qu'Angel furieuse observe le Chasseur de Dragons en face d'elle.

Angel: OK tu l'auras voulut je vais en finir avec combat grotesque.

Aline: Sa sent mauvais!

Elle tend son bras en avant Yuden savait ce qu'elle allait faire.

Angel: Dôme Gravitationnelle du Dragon Cosmos!

Le dôme entoure Yuden qui fonce a ce moment sur Angel alors que le dôme finit par exploser, les témoins se cache le visage dût à la déflagration.

Chibi: YUDEN!

Ils virent un nuage de poussière recouvrir la zone où se trouvait le Chasseur de Dragon ils le virent toujours debout mais très amochées de l'attaque d'Angel qui fut surprise de le voir encore debout.

Angel: Quoi! Mais comment tu arrives encore à tenir debout!

Yuden s'avance le sang coulant de sa lèvre des blessures sur tous le corps ses bras ensanglanté tenait encore debout face à Angel.

Yuden: C'est évident non...je suis un mage de Fairy Tail...et je connais pas le sens du mot défaite!

Il sert le poing Angel sort son fouet prête a en découdre avec lui, elle l'envoie mais Yuden l'enroule autour de son bras.

Angel: QUOI!

Il utilise ses flammes et arrive à brûler le fouet d'Angel qui fonce sur lui et l'attaque, Yuden bloquer son assaut avec ses avant-bras.

Yuden: Je sais que malgré cette marque tu te soucis du vieux!

Angel: Tais-toi!

Elle tente de le repousser en le balayant d'un revers du bras mais Yuden bloque son bras.

Yuden: T'as toujours dit que la guilde était ta famille!

Il donne une coup de pieds à Angel la faisant reculer avant de la frapper mais touche ses protections aux bras, il continue de frapper malgré les répercussion qu'il se prend.

Yuden: T'as accueillit chacun de nous à bras ouvert quand nous sommes arrivées! Erza, Nala, Grey, Aline, Natsu, moi et Lucy!

D'un seul coup de poings il explose la protection cosmique donnant un choc à Angel qui se revoit accueillant chacune des personne qu'il vient de citer mais la marque continue d'influencer son jugement et elle attaque Yuden bloquant son bras.

Yuden: On a jamais put te remercier de nous avoir accueillit...on a jamais put te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour nous...

Il projette Angel en arrière celle-ci atterrit violemment sur le sol et rebondit pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin, les mages de Fairy Tail voyaient Yuden prendre l'avantage sur Angel troublée par les paroles de Yuden qui enflamme son poings. Angel déploie alors ses propres griffes cosmique et fonce attaquer Yuden avec. La fureur guider chacun de ses mouvements.

Angel: Quel joie y a t-il à ce que mon grand-père continue de risquer sa vie! JE REFUSE QU'IL MEURE!

Elle atteint Yuden aux côtes laissant une marque de griffe ensanglanté.

Lucy: Yuden...

Le groupe de Mirajane accompagnée de Fried virent la scène sous leurs yeux Angel fonce sur Yuden qui esquive son attaque son poings entourée de flamme.

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire.

Il frappe Angel la projetant en arrière elle s'écrase au sol lourdement alors que la fatigue la guide, elle rassemble toute ses forces.

Angel: Si je dois écraser tous ceux que je considère comme ma famille pour le protéger je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant! Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Elle crache son attaque sur Yuden restant immobile sous les yeux de ses amis.

Chibi: Yuden!

Aline: Il va se faire déchiqueter!

Yuden: Tu n'auras pas à le faire...car tant que je respirerais je laisserais pas tomber un seul membre de ma guilde!

Angel fut surprise de ses paroles alors qu'il saute pour éviter l'attaque qui disparaît Yuden vit le moment de contre-attaquer il se sert de l'onde de choc pour se propulser plus en avant vers Angel qui restait immobile, la marque ne la guidait plus elle se rend compte qu'avec des mages comme Yuden et Natsu son grand-père irait bien que tant qu'elle croira en la guilde et en ses mages elle aura une famille.

Yuden: Technique anti-dragon! Âme Rayonnante du Dragon solaire!

Ses flammes prennent l'apparence d'un dragon alors que ses bras sont toujours munie de ses griffes, il frappe de pleins fouet Angel avec ses griffes et son aura de feu provoquant une nouvelle explosions. Le souffle et la chaleur force les mages à se cacher de la déflagration alors que Makarof encore allongée vit la lumière de l'attaque.

Makarof: Yuden tu as réussie...

Sur place les mages virent sur place Yuden et Angel dos à dos les deux la tête basse Yuden reprenait son souffle alors que le sang continue de couler, Lucy avait les mains plaquer sur la bouche pleurant comme Aline et chacun des mages de Fairy Tail. Finalement Angel sourit.

Angel: Tu es digne de faire partie de Fairy Tail...

Elle tombe alors au sol vaincue alors que Levy observe les incantations de Fried.

Levy: Combat Yuden vs Angel...Yuden vainqueur!

Lucy et les exceeds hurlent de joie comme les autres mages.

Aline: Il a gagné...il a vraiment gagné!

Mirajane observe la scène avec ses amis.

Cana: J'arrive pas à y croire il l'a fait.

Mirajane: Il a battu Angel!

Grey: Qui l'aurait crut.

Elfman: Ce Yuden c'est un homme un vrai.

Yuden finit lui aussi par s'allonger au sol épuisée souriant.

Yuden: C'était génial! Faudrat se refaire un combat!

Angel encore consciente souriait à son amie.

Angel: Quand tu veux...merci Yuden.

La marque de Kali finit par s'effacer alors que leurs amies s'approchent d'eux, plus loin Nala et Erza avait vue la boule de feu au loin et avait sentit le combat prendre fin.

Nala: Yuden a finit par l'emporter...il a vaincu Angel.

Erza: Oui...peut-être qu'un jour il pourra devenir mage de rang S. Mais on a plus important à faire...

Nala: Oui...affronter Luxus!

Natsu lui s'approche de la cathédrale de Kaldia en souriant.

Natsu: Si Yuden a put vaincre Angel alors je vais éclater Luxus!

Encore plus loin Gajeel observe la cathédrale en souriant.

Gajeel: Pas si je m'en occupe avant la Salamandre.

Dans cet même cathédrale Luxus attendait en souriant ses adversaires.

Luxus: Voilà mon premier adversaire...te voilà enfin Mistgun!

Sur les marches de la cathédrale Mistgun venait enfin d'arriver chez Luxus un combat de titan allez débuter entre deux mages de rang S de Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Voilà enfin la fin de ce combat tant attendue avec la victoire de Yuden. Dans le prochain chapitre Luxus et Mistgun vont se battre dans la cathédrale alors que le Palais de la Foudre est toujours activé les mages de Fairy Tail parviendront-ils à arrêter Luxus? Tout dans le prochain chapitre "Catastrophe à la cathédrale de Kaldia".**

 **Merci encore à crocropaul pour sa reviews et je tiens à te rassurer tu n'as encore rien vue de la colère de Mirajane.**


	54. Chapitre 54 : Catastrophe à la cathédral

**L'arc de la Bataille de Fairy Tail va bientôt se terminée alors que Yuden vient de vaincre Angel, Luxus est le dernier obstacle pour en finir avec la Bataille qui n'a que trop durée.**

* * *

Chapitre 54: Catastrophe à la cathédrale Kaldia.

Dans la rue du combat ayant opposé Angel et Yuden tous les mages de Fairy Tail commencer à se disputer sur le choix de chacun, alors que Yuden et Angel sont encore au sol. Lucy, Happy et Chibi sont à leurs côtés comme Aline et son groupe.

Macao: Dis donc Wakaba ! On a encore un compte à régler toi et moi!

Wakaba: Ah ouais ben viens je t'attends !

Lucy vit les autres membres se disputer.

Lucy: C'est ce que je craignais...

Happy: Lucy?

Lucy: Ils sont tous en trains de se disputer...c'est ce que je craignais en se battant les uns contre les autres.

Chibi et Happy voyaient leurs amis, leurs camarades se disputer les uns contre les autres. Pendant ce temps Aline avec Mirajane vont voir les blessés au sol, celle-ci observe les mages se disputer alors que Yuden était inconscient à cause de son attaque.

Mirajane: FERMEZ-LA!

Les mages arrêtent de se disputer et observe Mirajane tremblante furieuse que les membres se disputent pour des futilités.

Mirajane: Au lieux de vous disputer vous devriez vous inquiétez de ces deux-là ils ont tous données dans ce match! Alors vous devriez être en trains de nous aidez au lieux de vous disputer pour des sottises!

Vanessa: Sans compter que nous allons biens alors arrêter vos gamineries!

Ils se regardent toujours furieux les uns envers les autres.

Lucy: On devrait pas se disputer à cause de ce qu'il c'est passer...tous ça est arrivé à cause de Kali. Elle nous a tous manipulée pour détruire ce qui nous unies ce qui fait la force de notre guilde...notre amitiés et nos liens...c'est pour ça que j'ai rejoins Fairy Tail pour me faire des amies et avoir la sensation d'appartenir à nouveau à une famille.

Les paroles de la constellationiste résonne dans la tête des membres de Fairy Tail.

Angel: Bien dit Lucy...

Ils virent Angel légèrement consciente.

Mirajane: Angel!

Angel: Bande de crétin...je vous promets...que si je vous reprend à vous disputer...une fois debout...je m'occupe de votre cas!

Ils se regardent et se mettent à sourire alors que Natsu observe la cathédrale et y sent l'énergie incroyable.

Natsu: Cette fois je te tient Luxus! Si Yuden a put battre Angel, alors je vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi!

Erza et Nala elles avaient sentit le combat s'achever entre Yuden et Angel.

Erza: Il semble que Yuden ait finalement vaincu Angel.

Nala: Y'a pas à dire quand il s'agit de se battre lui et Natsu sont des pros.

Erza: En attendant on doit retrouver Luxus...mais où est-ce qu'il peut-être?

Nala observe alors la cathédrale.

Nala: On a pensé à la cathédrale?

Erza tourne son regard vers le lieu elle sourit à sa sœur et se mettent en route vers la cathédrale, dans celle-ci Mystgun venait d'arriver devant Luxus.

Luxus: Ah te voilà Mystgun c'est pas trop tôt j'avais peur que tu serais pas là pour la petite fête.

Mystgun: Sa suffit Luxus, Yuden a battu Angel

Luxus: J'en attendais pas moins de lui mais t'a l'air d'oublier que j'ai encore un atout dans ma manche .

Mystgun: Le Palais de la Foudre...tu n'y arriveras pas Luxus!

Luxus: Ah ouais et comment tu comptes m'arrêter?

Il rassemble la foudre vers lui mais il fut entouré d'un cercle magique au-dessus de lui des sceaux magiques apparaissent, Mystgun pointe l'un de ses nombreux bâton vers lui.

Mystgun: Endors-toi Quintuple Cercles magique Kagura!

Luxus reste calme devant la magie de Mystgun.

Luxus: T'es sûre que c'est moi qui me suis fait avoir!

Mystgun vit un sceau de foudre en dessous de lui.

Mystgun: Oh non!

Les deux furent frappé par la magie de l'autre Mystgun recule devant l'assaut de Luxus qui restait sur place.

Luxus: Dommage Mystgun mais il en faudra plus pour...

Mystgun pointe son index des deux mains vers Luxus il vit les symbole du sceau former des vague magique, qui s'écrase vers lui mais il l'esquive rapidement.

Mystgun: Quoi!

Luxus: Si tu crois que c'est ce qui va m'avoir!

Il projette de la foudre sur Mystgun qui fut frappé de pleins fouet il se mets à genoux alors que Luxus reviens lui aussi à sa position de départ.

Luxus: Je dois avouer que tu te débrouilles pas trop mal!

Voix: LUXUS!

Mystgun et lui se retournent pour voir les deux sœurs Scarlett et Natsu devant l'entrée de la cathédrale. Erza et Nala sont surprises de voir Mystgun.

Natsu: C'est qui ce type?

Nala: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mystgun...

Luxus vit alors Mystgun se retourner surpris de les voir.

Mystgun: Erza!

Luxus: Maintenant!

Il envoi de la foudre dans la tête de Mystgun détruisant son déguisement quand tous le monde put voir son visage, Erza et Nala sont choqué de voir ce visage qui ne leur était pas inconnu loin de là.

Natsu: HEIN! C'est quoi ce délire!

Erza et Nala: JELLAL!

En effet le vrai visage de Mystgun n'était autre que celui de Jellal celui-ci baisse le regard se rendant compte que désormais Erza et Nala connaissent son vrai visage.

Luxus: Ben ça si je m'y attendais!

Mystgun: Désolée les filles...mais je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez que je suis...

Elles sont paralysé d'entendre Mystgun comment se pouvait-il qu'il ait le même visage que Jellal, Natsu lui restait sur place tout aussi choqué qu'eux.

Mystgun: Désolée...je vous laisse vous occupez de lui.

Il disparaît sous leurs yeux en une fractions de seconde.

Natsu: ATTENDS!

Natsu était blasé.

Natsu: Je comprend plus rien moi...je croyais qu'il était mort avec...

Erza et Nala restaient quand à elles sur place toujours choqué.

Natsu: Bon c'est pas tous ça mais je suis venu pour m'occuper de toi Luxus! Erza, Nala sa vous dérange pas si je m'occupe de lui!

Les deux filles restent toujours sur place.

Natsu: Nala! Erza!

Luxus profite de leur inactivité pour les frapper toutes les deux avec sa foudre sous les yeux de Natsu.

Luxus: Bah alors souriez c'est pas jolie de vous voir triste toutes les deux!

Elles furent projeté au sol avec violence incapable de se relever.

Natsu: HE OH ! C'est moi que tu dois affronter ordure! Alors laisse-les tranquille t'a pigé!

Luxus: Natsu tu sais que tu commences à me casser les pieds! Bien tu veux que je te mette ta raclée OK je vais te donner une correction que t'es pas prêt d'oublier.

Natsu : J'aime mieux ça!

Nala se relève légèrement.

Nala: Natsu...

Natsu: Je m'occupe de lui y'a pas à s'inquiéter!

Luxus enlève son manteau et ses écouteurs Natsu vit alors ce qu'il cherchait au bout de son cou à moitié caché par sa chemise la marque de Kali.

Natsu: Sympa ton tatouage mais je le trouve ringard!

Erza: Alors Luxus est aussi manipulé par Kali!

Luxus: Allez assez bavardé je vais te pulvériser comme un vermisseau!

Luxus projette sa foudre sur Natsu qui lévite et charge son poings de flamme.

Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il tente de frapper Luxus qui se transforme en foudre et esquive son assaut avant de réapparaître, et de projette une nouvelle fois de la foudre sur Natsu esquivant son assaut et se projetant sur Luxus.

Luxus: Tu commences à m'énerver tu devrais évité de foncer tête baissé sur tes adversaires!

Il tente de toucher Natsu qui esquive rapidement son assaut avant d'inspirer de l'air.

Natsu: Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Il envoi une gerbe de flamme sur Luxus se protégeant avec ses avant-bras.

Luxus: C'est tous ce...

Il se prends alors un uppercut de la part de Natsu qui le propulse en arrière il stoppe son recul, et observe Natsu souriant un filet de sang s'échappant de sa lèvres.

Luxus: Oh pas mal...je vois que tu peux faire preuve d'intelligence. Mais tu sais ce que j'ai toujours penser de toi et ton frangin? De toi et lui c'est lui le plus fort!

Natsu: Et j'en doute pas!

Il observe Natsu enflammé son poings.

Natsu: Mais je continuerais à le protéger et à protéger la guilde. C'est ce qu'est supposé faire un grand frère!

Luxus savait où il voulait en venir mais la marque de Kali continue d'avoir de l'influence sur lui.

Luxus: C'est inutile Natsu d'essayer de m'apprivoiser avec ces stupides histoires!

Natsu: Maintenant ouais mais si je te démolie je prouverais à la guilde que je suis le meilleur!

Nala et Erza se relève toutes les deux choquées de voir Natsu debout.

Nala: Natsu...

Natsu: Je m'occupe de lui...

Erza: Mais...

Natsu: Allez-y on doit encore s'occuper du Palais de la Foudre! Je me sentirais plus serein si vous vous en chargiez.

Erza comprit.

Erza: OK nous nous allons nous chargez du Palais de la Foudre!

Natsu et Luxus sont choqués.

Luxus: Quoi et comment vous comptez le faire hein? Même si vous y parvenez vous y laisserez la vie.

Nala: On s'en fiche...au moins ça protégeras les habitants de Magnolia. Natsu...charge-toi de lui!

Natsu: Comptez sur moi faites gaffe!

Elles s'en vont alors que Luxus craque ses doigts, les deux soeurs s'arrêtent et observent les lacrimas du Palais de la foudre.

Erza: Bon plus qu'un seul moyen. On doit détruire toute les lacrimas en même temps et vite!

Nale: T'es dingue on risque d'y passer...

Erza: Peut importe on peut pas laisser les citoyens de Magnolia être blessé à cause de ses lacrimas.

Nala s'avoue vaincue.

Nala: D'accord...je pars vers le Nord pour être sûre de toutes les avoirs!

Elle s'en va alors que Erza revêt son armure du chevalier et commence à faire apparaître toute ses épées pointer vers les lacrimas. Nala fait la même chose les deux sœurs ferment les yeux et espèrent que leurs plans va marcher.

 _Erza: Mes amis...nous vous implorons de nous prêter votre force._

Lucy et les autres mage sentirent Erza leurs parler, à la guilde Macao et Wakaba reviennent en soutenant Yuden. Angel est aidé par Aline et Mirajane, Polyussica les vient alors qu'elle vient de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Polyussica: Ramenez-les dans l'infirmerie.

Macao: OK allez mon vieux on y est presque...

Yuden: Je...je suis...le meilleur...j'ai...battu Angel...

Wakaba: Économise tes forces champion...c'est pas encore finie.

Il l'installe sur un lit Makarof le vit ainsi qu'Angel qui vit son grand-père allongé elle eu de la peine et détourne légèrement son regards.

Makarof: Ma petite-fille...

Angel: Papy...

Polyussica: Sa ira Angel tu ne gardera que des cicatrices...c'est Yuden qui t'as fait ça?

Angel observe Yuden allongé son sang teint les draps sur lesquelles il est posé.

Angel: Yuden je suis...désolée...papy...

Yuden: Sa ira...sa ira Angel...t'es pas responsable...c'est Kali. Je vais m'en occuper.

Angel sourit en entendant son ami elle sourit avant de se lever devant tous le monde.

Polyussica: Angel!

Angel: Je...je dois stopper Luxus...lui aussi...

Makarof: Angel...

Angel observe son grand-père.

Angel: Papy...je dois empêcher Luxus de faire une bêtise il s'en voudrait si jamais il venait à activer...

Yuden: Angel...Natsu s'occupe de lui...t'as rien à craindre...

Angel: Tu ne comprends pas Yuden, Luxus est...

Yuden: Je sais...pourtant ça m'a pas empêcher de te battre...

Elle sourit alors qu'ils entendent les paroles d'Erza.

Wakaba: Hé vous avez entendue?

Macao: On aurait dit Erza et Nala!

Angel: Alors sortez les aidez à stopper Luxus! Vous attendez quoi!

Ils partent en trombe alors que Polyussica s'occupe de Yuden, Angel rejoins son grand-père et s'assoit sur son lit.

Angel: Papy...

Makarof: Je suis rassurée que tu ailles bien...

Angel restait silencieuse.

Angel: On...on en discutera...quand tout sera terminée...avec Luxus.

Makarof soupir.

Makarof: Luxus...est un bon garçon au fond...je le sais au fond de moi. T'ai-je déjà parler de ce qu'il a fait quand tu étais inconscientes?

Angel: Je sais...il a tenu tête à papa...

Makarof: Non...bien après.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Makarof était dans son bureau triant les nouvelles lettres de plainte envers Fairy Tail, il décide de laisser tomber et d'aller voir comment va Angel. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Luxus assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit._

 _Makarof: Luxus...depuis quand tu es ici?_

 _Luxus: Depuis qu'elle est comme ça..._

 _Makarof sentit dans la voix de Luxus l'inquiétude cela faisait presque une semaine que Angel était dans cet états._

 _Makarof: Luxus..._

 _Luxus: C'est ma faute Papy...j'ai pas assez veiller sur elle...je suis...je suis un mauvais grand-frère..._

 _Il sanglote silencieusement._

 _Makarof: Luxus..._

 _Luxus: Papy..._

 _Il prend son petit-fils dans ses bras le réconfortant._

 _Makarof: Tu n'es pas un mauvais grand frère...tu as sortit ta petite soeur d'un Enfer surlequelle elle n'aurait eu aucune influence...je suis très fière de toi._

 _Luxus: Merci papy..._

 _Ils restent un très long moment comme ça profitant de l'instant qu'ils ont les chances pour qu'Angel se réveille sont très mince mais Luxus resta à ces côtés pendant des jours puis elle ouvre finalement les yeux et vit son grand-frère._

 _Angel: Grad frère..._

 _Luxus lui donne un grand sourire et pose sa main sur son front souriant._

 _Luxus: Sa ira petite sœur...je serait toujours à tes côtés._

 _Angel sourit alors que Makarof observe la scène de loin des larmes dans le coins des yeux de voir ses deux petits-enfants sain et sauf._

 _"Fin du Flash-back"_

Angel sourit elle se souvient de ce jours où elle c'était réveillé et que Luxus était avec elle.

Angel: Je m'en souviens...maintenant espérons que Natsu arrive à battre Luxus.

Yuden: Aucun problème...de ce côté il le battra!

Angel ayant retrouvé légèrement ses forces se relève et se dirige vers la sortie.

Makarof: Angel?

Angel: Je vais faire ceux pourquoi je suis à Fairy Tail papy...protéger ma famille. Reposez-vous tous les deux...

Elle sort de la pièce déterminée à protéger chacun des membres de Fairy Tail.

Angel: Erza...j'arrive.

Elle sort de la guilde voulant se racheter de ses erreurs alors que les deux sœurs Scarlett continue à faire apparaître leurs épées mais elles n'étaient même toutes les deux réunis pas assez nombreux pour les avoirs toutes.

Nala: Sa sert à rien...on a pas assez d'épées pour détruire toutes les lacrimas...espérons que Natsu batte Luxus avant.

Dans la cathédrale Luxus continue d'envoyer son tonnerre sur Natsu qui esquive ses assauts, il charge son poings de feu et frappe de pleins fouet Luxus se protégeant avec ses avant-bras.

Luxus: Ben dis donc t'en a de l'énergie à revendre, mais je pense pas que ce soit suffisant.

Natsu: Ah ouais pourtant t'as encore rien vue!

Luxus envoi une nouvelle attaque de foudre qui vit alors le temps continuer de défiler arrivant presque à son terme.

Luxus: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche le vieux il aurait déjà dût me laisser les commandes de la guilde!

Natsu: T'as vraiment rien comprit.

Luxus se tourne vers Natsu gonflé à bloc.

Natsu: Même si la ville venait à être détruit le vieux donnerait jamais les commandes à quelqu'un comme toi!

Luxus: C'est ce que tu crois mais le vieux sera bien obligé car je suis son petit-fils!

Natsu: De corps mais pas d'esprit et compte sur moi pour te mettre une tel raclée que tu y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'utiliser le corps de Luxus!

Luxus sert les poings devant la remarque de Natsu alors que la marque brille d'une lueur violette, dehors Erza et Nala invoque toutes les épées de leurs arsenal.

Nala: Sa suffira pas...il y en a trop...

Erza: Par pitié...mes amis...aidez-nous à protéger Magniolia!

Dans les rues les mages de Fairy Tail virent les lacrimas s'entourer d'électricité alors que le temps arrivent à son termes, le Palais de la Foudre est activé et les deux mages de Fairy Tail ne peuvent rien faire pour détruire toutes les lacrimas.

* * *

 **Voilà enfin le chapitre désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis mais étant donné mes études j'ai dut faire une pose de plus il fallait que je commence à réfléchir à la suite des événements durant le prochain arc qui sera consacrée aux Oracion Seis. Merci encore à ceux qui continuent de lire et suivre cette fanfic je vais essayer de boucler l'arc rapidement il ne reste que deux chapitre avant d'entamer celui des Oracion Seis.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre Natsu et Luxus seront face à Luxus arriveront-ils à coopérer pour stopper le Chasseur de Dragon de Foudre? Alors que le Palais de la Foudre menace de rayer Magniolia de la carte rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre "Triple Dragon".**

 **Merci à pour ses reviews et à la prochaine.**


	55. Chapitre 55: Triple Dragon

**Plus que deux chapitre avec celui-ci pour clore l'arc de la Bataille de Fairy Tail avant celui de l'Arc contre les Oracion Seis. Dans ce chapitre Natsu et Gajeel vont s'unir contre Luxus alors que les mages de Fairy Tail vont s'unir pour désactivé le Palais de la Foudre.**

* * *

Chapitre 55: Triple Dragon.

Dans Magnolia Grey et Aline sont réunis réfléchissant à la voix d'Erza.

Aline: Grey il faut qu'on retrouve Warren!

Grey: Quoi?

Aline: Si on trouve Warren on pourra s'adresser à tous les membres de la guilde en même temps.

Grey: Bon plans en espérant qu'ils oublient leurs querelles, faut qu'on dégomme ces lacrimas le temps que Natsu règle son compte à Luxus.

Dans la cathédrale Luxus et Natsu se livre toujours un combat féroce la foudre de Luxus menace une nouvelle fois de toucher Natsu.

Luxus: Plus que trois minute Natsu et le Palais de la Foudre réduira Magnolia en cendre!

Natsu: Tu rêves il se passera rien du tout! Tu vas échouer Kali comme les autres fois!

Luxus furieux frappe Natsu avec son poings remplie de foudre.

Luxus: TAIS-TOI! Pour quoi tu te prends sale moucheron je pourrais te réduire en cendre d'un simple claquement de doigts!

Natsu: Ouais ben j'attends encore t'es pas à la hauteur pour devenir membre de Fairy Tail Kali enfonce toi ça dans le crâne!

Dans les rues Erza et Nala continue d'appelez leurs épées mais les lacrimas étaient trop nombreuse.

Erza: On y arrivera pas...elles...elles sont trop nombreuses...si seulement j'avais un moyen de communiquer avec les autres...

Soudain une voix familière résonne dans sa tête ainsi que dans celle de tous le autres de la guilde.

 _Voix: Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends répondez?_

Nala: hé mais...c'est la voix de Warren! WARREN !

 _Warren: Si vous m'entendez arrêtez les combats immédiatement! Il y a un problème de plus grande importance à régler!_

Macao: Warren on est au courant pour le Palais de la Foudre!

Nala: Warren tu m'entends comment tu es au courant?

 _Aline: Grâce à nous Nala! grey et moi on a trouvé Warren on communique grâce à sa télépathie à tous les membres de Fairy Tail ! Il faut qu'on unisse nos force pour détruire le Palais de la Foudre!_

Sur le toit de la guilde les trois mage sont réunis.

Warren: Alors vous allez nous aidez à arrêter Luxus!

Max: Warren sale enfoirée! On a pas finie de régler nos comptes!

Warren: Max écoute c'est pas le moment t'entends!

Max: Que tu crois faut qu'on règle nos problème.

Commence alors une dispute général entre les membres de Fairy Tail sur les actions de chacun durant la Bataille, Makarof et Yuden encore à l'infirmerie entendent les disputent tous comme Angel, Erza, Nala et Lucy qui est triste d'entendre les mages de sa guilde se disputer.

Lucy: Oh non...c'est ce que je craignais...

Chibi: Lucy...

Lucy: Ecoutez tous arrêtez de vous disputez! C'est ce que Kali voulait depuis le départ vous voyez pas tous ça c'est pour briser ce qui fait la force et la spécifié de Fairy Tail, ce qui fait ce qu'elle est! Ce liens qui nous unis tous depuis le début, ce liens qui peut importe où nous nous trouvons ne se brisera jamais. Pour moi ce liens n'est pas que de l'amitié c'est aussi un liens qui fait de nous une famille! J'ai rejoins Fairy Tail en quête de ça...une famille qui m'accepterais comme je suis. Fairy Tail à toujours eu pour credo de respecter ses membres et de s'entraider...quels image donnerions-nous de Fairy Tail si nous brisons ce liens? Moi je suis sûre que ce liens existe toujours et que rien ni personne pourras le détruire...alors s'il vous plaît...faite que je ne me trompe pas. Réalisez mon rêve d'appartenir à une famille! D'appartenir à la guilde de Fairy Tail!

Tout le monde sans exception avait entendue le discours de Lucy qui pleurait sous les yeux des Exceeds souriant, Angel à elle aussi les larmes aux yeux elle est à Fairy Tail pour une raison protéger ses amis et sa famille. Erza et Nala souriait comme tous les autres membres.

Yuden: Bien...bien dit Lucy...

Dans la cathédrale Natsu et Luxus avait entendu le discours de Lucy.

Natsu: Sa c'est bien dit Luce.

Luxus se mit à réfléchir intérieurement.

 _Luxus: Cette Lucy...au fond elle à raison...j'ai toujours voulut protéger Angel et le vieux...mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? Pourquoi j'agis comme ça?_

Luxus observe Natsu alors que Angel brisa le long silence.

Makarof: bravo lucy tu es vraiment digne d'appartenir à Fairy Tail!

Les mages sont choqué d'entendre la voix de Makarof.

Lucky: Maître! Vous allez biens!

Makarof: Oui tout va bien écoutez-moi mes enfants Lucy à raison, ce qui fait la force de Fairy Tail c'est ce liens qui nous unies. Nous sommes une grande famille et une famille ne se sépare jamais qu'importe les épreuves où les difficultés auquel elle fait face nous nous relevons toujours!

Macao: Le maître à raison!

Angel: Evidemment qu'il à raison!

Les membres se fige en reconnaissant la voix d'Angel.

Nala: Angel...tu vas bien!

Angel: Sa vas j'ai un peut récupérer de mon combat.

Nab: La vache Yuden a donc battu Angel!

Angel: Exacte maintenant vous allez tous m'écoutez! Je me fiche que vous vous en vouliez de ce que vous vous êtes fait l'importance est de montrez à Lucy le VRAI visage de Fairy Tail celui d'une famille qui s'unie dans l'adversité! Vous pourrez blâmer moi où bien Luxus après mais je promets que le prochain que j'entends faire des reproches à un autre je lui botterais les fesses pour avoir fait pleurer Lucy!

Lucy fut réconforter des paroles d'Angel.

Yuden: Vous avez entendu bande de naze!

Elfman: Yuden tu vas bien!

Yuden: Sa vas Elfman...mais vous avez intérêt à pas faire pleurer Lucy ni d'en vouloir à Luxus et Angel c'est clair! Les seules à blâmer sont Kali et Ivan alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de détruire le Palais de la Foudre sinon je me lève de mon lit et je viens vous bottez les fesses si jamais un seul membre de Fairy Tail n'agit pas dans l'instant!

Fried, Evergreen et Bixrow sourit en entendent les paroles de leurs amis.

Bixrow: Ils ont raison alors on attends quoi pour agir!

Macao: Ouais c'est Lucy qui a raison elle fait partit que depuis peu de temps à Fairy Tail mais elle à mieux comprit notre liens que n'importe qui d'autres!

Wakaba: Ouais montrons à Kali et Ivan ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à Fairy Tail!

Mage: OUAIS!

Erza et Nala sont rassuré.

Erza: Ecoutez-moi tous je m'occupe du Nord! Nala tu prends le Sud les autres chargez vous de l'Est et l'Ouest!

Lucy: Oui merci les amis...

Lucy à les larmes aux yeux.

Angel: Non Lucy merci à toi d'avoir vraiment rappeler aux autres ce qui fait la force de Fairy Tail!

Erza: ALLONS-Y MES AMIS!

Lucy observe Happy et Chibi souriant.

Lucy: Prêts !?

happy et Chibi: Prêts!

Happy porte Lucy alors qu'ils se dirigent vers une lacrimas chaque mage de Fairy Tail charge leurs attaques, Nala et Erza envoient leurs épées sur les lacrimas du Palais de la Foudre.

Grey: Ange de glace!

Aline: Epée de Glace!

Mirajane: Explosion maléfique!

Lucy attaque avec son fouet alors que Chibi et Happy percute à pleine vitesse les lacrimas, Elfman envoi un pilier percuter sa lacrimas.

Fried: Il est temps pour l'Unité Raijin de rattraper ses fautes! Ecrits de l'Ombre Tranché!

Evergreen: Leprechaun!

Bixrow: Allez-y mes bébés!

Ses poupées attaquent elles aussi une lacrimas tous les mages de Fairy Tail envoit leurs attaques en même temps qu'Erza et Nala envoit toutes les épées dont-elles dispose. Angel se tient à son prête des cailloux flottants autour d'elle.

Angel: Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Elle frappe de plein fouet une lacrimas alors que Yuden s'étant relevé sous les protestations de Polyussica.

Makarof: Yuden!

Yuden: Moi aussi je vais donner du miens...je suis aussi un mage de Fairy Tail! Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Kai relevé vit les assauts de ses camarades.

Kai: Il est temps que je montre que moi aussi je crois en leurs liens! Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Il frappe de pleins fouet une lacrimas comme ses camarades toutes les lacrimas furent alors détruite et une pluie d'étoile jaune tombe sur tous Magnolia les mages virent leur travail Magnolia était sauvé et le Palais de la Foudre était détruit. Malheureusement l'effet secondaire s'enclenche et tous le monde reçu le tribu de la destruction du Palais de la Foudre, ils sont tous frappé d'un éclair et se retrouve au sol.

Macao: La vache...

Erza: Mes amis...vous allez biens?

Yuden au sol de l'infirmerie souriait.

Yuden: Ouais...sa m'a redonné des forces ce coup de jus...

Lucy: Sa vas Erza...on a réussie...

Angel au sol souriait.

Angel: C'est finie...le Palais de la Foudre est désactivé...Natsu on compte sur toi.

Natsu et Luxus ont assisté à l'échec du plan de Luxus le Palais de la Foudre était détruit, Luxus serrait les poings furieux.

Luxus: C'est pas possible...j'étais si prêts du but!

Natsu: Hé Kali!

Luxus vit Natsu lui donner un coup de poings dans le visage le faisant reculer.

Natsu: T'auras beau essayer tu sais que notre liens sera plus puissant que ta magie!

Luxus: Natsu tu commences vraiment à m'énerver!

Natsu: Je commence comme c'est dommage! Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe le front de Luxus mais celui-ci est entourée d'électricité.

Luxus: Je vais me débarasser de toi ensuite je m'occuperais de tes petits copains!

Natsu fut repoussé par une onde électrique le mettant au sol, il était parcourut d'étincelles.

Natsu: La vache...j'arrive...plus à bouger...

Luxus lève son poing vers le ciel.

Luxus: Rugit Grondement du Tonnerre!

Natsu observe alors Luxus créer une grosse sphère électrique.

Natsu: Je ferais mieux de dégagez...avant que je le sente celui-là!

Luxus: DISPARAÎT!

Il envoi son attaque sur Natsu immobile alors que l'impact avec le sol provoque un immense flash lumineux, une fois celui-ci dissipé Luxus vit une marque fissuré à l'emplacement où se trouvait Natsu qui désormais laisse s'échapper de la fumée.

Luxus: Enfin une bonne chose de faite!

Voix: Tu ferais bien de pas te réjouir!

Il tourne sa tête pour voir accrocher sur un pilier de la cathédrale Gajeel tenant Natsu par sa ceinture.

Gajeel: Moi aussi j'ai fait l'erreur de le sous-estimer alors tu devrais pas en faire autant.

Natsu: C'est toi Gajeel?

Luxus: Sale moucheron qu'est-ce que tu fais là...attends tu es...

Gajeel: Ouais le mec qui t'as vue débarquer chez Ivan donc c'est toi la fameuse Kali!

Dans un coins reculé de Magnolia Kali manipule un boule de slime vert dans lequel elle vit le Chasseur de Dragon d'acier et Natsu.

Kali: Toi...alors tu sais depuis le départ. Qu'importe je vous réduirais en cendre avec ton amie et plus personne ne pourras m'arrêter!

Gajeel redescend avec Natsu à genoux qui finit par se relever.

Natsu: Dis donc tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un de lâche!

Luxus/Kali: PARDON!

Gajeel: Comment t'appellerais quelqu'un qui utilise le corps d'un autre au lieu de se battre elle même?

Luxus/Kali: Sale avortons savez-vous qui je manipule! Le plus puissant Chasseur de Dragon du monde!

Ils reculent face à la révélations.

Natsu: Yuden avait raison Luxus est un Chasseur de Dragon.

Luxus/Kali: Et laissez-moi vous faire une petite démonstration! Hurlement du Dragon de Foudre!

Il crache une gerbe de tonnerre que les deux esquive mais provoquent un fissure dans le sol, Gajeel vit trop tard Luxus devant lui lui décocher une droite qui le projette au sol. Luxus bloque ensuite l'assaut de Natsu avec son bras.

Luxus/Kali: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Foudre!

Il frappe Natsu dans le bide avant de le projeter au sol, lui et Gajeel vit Luxus revenir sur le sol avec un sourire narquois sur son visage et la marque brillant d'une lueur rougeâtre.

Natsu: Ouais...elle a appris de notre rencontre sur Galuna.

Gajeel: Ouais...t'as un plans?

Natsu: Heu je réfléchis faut dire que le fait que Luxus soit un Chasseur de Dragon change la donne...mais bon à nous deux on devrais être capable de le battre si Kai et mon frangin ont put vaincre Angel posséder par Kali!

Luxus/Kali: Minute la salamandre malheureusement je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de prendre le contrôle de Kali seul ma marque l'influencer comme je l'ai fait pour cette mage...comment elle s'appelait déjà? Kara...Kana? Qu'importe une victime de plus sur ma liste...au nom pardon deux nom étant donné qu'elle était enceinte.

Natsu furieux sert le poing en entendent Kali sans la moindre dose de remords parler de la mort de l'ancienne constellationiste et amour de Loki à travers le corps de Luxus, tous ça le rendait malade intérieurement qu'elle puisse impunément utiliser le corps de Luxus.

Natsu: T'as commis t'as dernière erreur sale garce!

Elle observe Natsu le regards droit bouillant d'une rage intense.

Natsu: Tu oses parlé de tes crimes à travers un membre de Fairy Tail sans aucun remords! Ce qui constitue chez nous un crime grave! Alors maintenant prépare-toi à perdre le contrôle de Luxus!

Luxus/Kali: Et comment?

Gajeel: Simple en te cassant la figure! Lame du Dragon d'acier!

Il attaque Luxus esquivant son attaque rapidement.

Luxus/Kali: Minable! Grondement du Dragon de la Foudre!

Il frappe dans ses mains et des arc électriques s'en dégage Gajeel les esquive rapidement, et frappe Luxus en pleine figure mais il attrape son bras et le projette au sol donnant une fenêtre d'attaque à Natsu qui frappe Luxus sur la tête le projetant vers le sol alors que Gajeel se relève.

Gajeel: Hurlement du Dragon d'Acier!

Il frappe de pleins fouet Luxus dans les airs mais celui-ci revient sur lui entourée d'électricité.

Luxus: Hurlement du Dragon de Foudre!

Il frappe Gajeel le projetant contre un mur de la cathédrale puis passe derrière Natsu et charge son poings de foudre.

Luxus/Kali: Prend ça Poing d'acier du Dragon Foudroyant!

Natsu fut lui aussi propulser au sol par cette féroce attaque

Angel: Luxus...

Sur place Luxus vit ses deux adversaires au sol.

Luxus/Kali: Pas mal votre amis à les capacités de devenir n'importe qui.

Natsu se relève amochée de la dernière attaque tout comme Gajeel.

Natsu: Crois pas que ce soit finie...on a encore des forces pour toi!

Luxus/Kali: Malheureusement vous les Chasseurs de Dragons êtes très endurant ce qui peut nous posez problème.

Gajeel: Je rêve où t'es en trains de te rendre compte que sans Luxus t'as aucune chance!

Luxus/Kali: A ta place je la ramènerais pas toi et Phantom Lord avait bien amochée Fairy Tail, pourquoi ces membres te ferait-il confiance après tout?

Gajeel se posait lui aussi la question dés fois pourquoi avoir accepté lui, Kai et Jubia dans leurs guildes après tous les dégâts qu'ils ont fait. Ils ont saccagé leurs QG l'ont détruit même et agressé Lucy et kidnapper Chibi.

Natsu: Pour la même raison qu'on va pardonner à Luxus! Ce sont les individus comme toi et José qui se servent des mages pour accomplir la sale besogne voir les accusées à votre place! Vous nous dégoûtez à vous servir des autres alors c'est pourquoi je considère Gajeel, Kai et Jubia tout comme je considère un membre de ma famille!

Gajeel observe Natsu serrer le poing.

Natsu: Et Fairy Tail est leurs nouvelle famille! Famille à laquelle t'appartient pas!

Luxus/Kali: Beau discours mais inutile dans l'état actuelle des choses!

Voix: Tu crois ça!

Ils virent arriver Angel encore amochée du Palais de la Foudre appuyer contre l'entrée.

Angel: Je connais mon grand frère et il saura résister à une sorcière comme toi...car c'est un mage de Fairy Tail.

A cet instant Kali en avait assez des mages fasse à elle .

Luxus/Kali: Vous m'énervez Fairy Tail vous et votre si précieux liens! Je vais le détruire et ainsi prouvez que vous n'êtes qu'une guilde de minable! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FOUDRE!

Il projette une nouvelle fois une attaque de foudre mais cette fois dirigé sur Angel vulnérable, mais Gajeel bloque l'assaut de Luxus avec son bras transformé en pilier.

Gajeel: C'est pas gentil de frapper sa soeur!

Il projette son pilier sur Luxus qui le stoppe avec une seul main.

Luxus/Kali: C'est tout c'est vraiment pitoyable!

Gajeel: Cris ma victoire trop vite !

De son bras il projette d'autres piliers qui eu-même arriver au bouts en projette d'autres qui frappe directement Luxus de pleins fouet, Natsu charge son poings de feu.

Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe Luxus dans la mâchoire le projetant contre le mur opposé Natsu sourit comme Gajeel devant leurs coups, mais Luxus émerge des décombres furieux mais légèrement amochée du coup que les deux Chasseurs de Dragon lui ont portée.

Luxus/Kali: Vous me fatiguez bande de minus! Je vais me faire une plaisir de vous rayez de la surface de la terre!

Il sert les poings et sa chemise se déchire offrant une meilleur vue sur le tatouage de Kali à la base de son cou, ses bras se munissent d'écaille et ses crocs s'allonge.

Natsu: Sa sent pas bon du tout.

Gajeel: Il éveille son pouvoir encore plus.

Kali observe l'incroyable puissance de Luxus qu'elle contrôle au travers de sa sphère.

Kali: Il est temps de vous réduire au silence Chasseur de Dragon...

Luxus/Kali: Hurlement du Dragon Foudroyant!

Il crache une nouvelle attaque électrique sur les deux Chasseurs de Dragons qui est beaucoup plus importante Gajeel s'avance sous les yeux de Natsu et se prend alors l'attaque de Luxus de pleins fouet l'envoyant au sol.

Natsu: GAJEEL!

Gajeel se retrouve projeter au sol paralyser par la foudre de Luxus.

Gajeel: La vache...sa pique...

Angel: Gajeel tu vas bien?

Gajeel: Ouais sa vas...

Luxus/Kali: Vraiment pourtant sa ne fait que commencer je vais utiliser votre magie contre vous Fairy Tail!

Il prit alors une pose qui n'était pas inconnues aux Chasseur de Dragons.

Angel: Oh non c'est...

Gajeel: La pose...pour la Loi des Fées!

En effet Luxus se prépare à envoyer la Loi des Fées ce qui ne manque pas d'attiré l'attention de Makarof observant par la fenêtre le sceaux apparaissant au-dessus de la cathédrale.

Makarof: Luxus...

Tous les mages de Fairy Tail observent le cercle géant dans le ciel symbole que quelqu'un utilise la Loi des Fées, Nala aide Erza a tenir debout les deux mage observent le cercle lumineux.

Nala: ERZA!

Erza: Oui...c'est la Loi des Fées! Et c'est Luxus qui la manipule...avec sa en sera finie de nous...

Nala fronce les sourcils alors que dans la cathédrale la sphère lumineuse que tient Luxus dans ses mains est formée.

Angel: LUXUS!

Luxus/Kali: Adieu Fairy Tail! J'invoque...la Loi des Fées!

Il frappe dans ses mains la sphère propage une lumière dorée englobant la cathédrale et tout Magnolia la plongeant dans un silence terrifiant alors que tous les mages sont englober dans la Lumière sous les yeux de Kali non loin Magnolia.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre je reviens en force est-ce que Magnolia a résister à la Loi de Fées lancer par Luxus tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "Fantasia" où le dénouement de la Bataille de Fairy Tail aura lieu j'essaierais de poster la fin de l'Arc avant demain.**

 **Merci à tous et joyeux Halloween!**


	56. Chapitre 56: Fantasia

**Dernier chapitre de l'arc de la Bataille de Fairy Tail auquel j'y ait modifiée des éléments pour la suite de la fic, le combat entre Luxus redémarre sur les chapeaux de roues Natsu arrivera t-il à libérée Luxus de l'envoûtement de Kali?**

* * *

Chapitre 56: Fantasia.

La lumière de la Loi des Fées commence à s'estomper les mages de Fairy Tail dans Magnolia virent qu'il n'y avait aucun dégâts particulier.

Grey: La vache Warren, Aline vous allez bien?

Aline: Sa vas bizarrement normalement on devrait pas se trouver dans le même états que José?

Sur place Luxus se trouvait devant ses adversaires stupéfait Natsu et Gajeel était encore debout, amochée mais debout.

Natsu: Sa vas Angel?

Angel: Sa vas...on dirait que sa n'a pas marché Kali!

Kali restait stupéfaite pourquoi étaient-ils encore debout?

Kali: Comment ces morveux peuvent-ils encore être debout!

Luxus/Kali: Pourquoi sa n'as pas marché!

Voix: La réponse est évidente!

Ils se tournent vers Fried, Bixrow et Evergreen le regards furieux en direction de Luxus.

Fried: Luxus ne ferait jamais de mal à ses amis et sa famille!

Luxus/Kali: ET ALORS!

Angel: Alors la Loi des Fées ne fonctionne que si l'utilisateur voit les personnes qu'ils touchent comme ses ennemies, tu possèdes le corps de Luxus...mais pas son cœur peut importe ton maléfice...jamais il ne fera de mal à Fairy Tail!

Luxus/Kali: Impossible!

Dans l'infirmerie Makarof est soulagé il avait maintenant la preuve que Luxus n'oserait jamais faire de mal à ses amis.

Makarof: Luxus...

Yuden: On dirait...que Luxus commence à reprendre du poil de la bête sur elle...

Makarof: Oui...Natsu à toi de jouer!

Sur place Luxus furieux déploie son tonnerre.

Luxus/Kali: Qu'importe avec lui j'ai assez de puissance pour tous vous détruire!

Natsu: Faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps!

Luxus/Kali: Avec plaisir! Poing d'acier du Dragon Foudroyant!

Il frappe Natsu bloquant son assaut avec ses avant-bras il le repousse avant de vouloir enchaîner avec une droite enflammé mais Luxus attrape son bras et le projette plus loin.

Bixrow: Kali possède le corps de Luxus elle a donc un avantage sur Natsu qui n'a jamais battu Luxus!

Evergreen: On doit croire en lui si on veut que Luxus revienne!

Luxus sa garde baisse se prends un harpon provenant de Gajeel souriant.

Gajeel: C'est un peut vite m'oublier!

Luxus/Kali: Sale Chasseur de Dragon! Une fois exterminer je vais réduire votre guilde à néant!

Natsu se relève furieux entourée de flamme.

Natsu: Sa c'est ce que tu crois car je vais te dire un truc Luxus se laissera pas faire par une garce comme toi...

Il enlève son gilet déchiqueter par les attaques du petit-fils de Makarof.

Natsu: Parce que Luxus...

Kali savait exactement ce que Natsu allait sortir.

Kali: Je te conseil de te taire!

Natsu eu un sourire narquois et déploie sa fureur.

Natsu: LUXUS APPARTIENT A FAIRY TAIL!

Sa voix résonne dans l'esprit de Luxus mais Kali garde le contrôle et déchaîne les éclairs de Luxus.

Luxus/Kali: TAIT-TOI!

Il fonce sur Natsu et les deux attaques s'entre-choquent les deux adversaires sont aux coudes à coudes, Natsu cependant tient le coup.

Luxus/Kali: Je vais te détruire toi et ta pathétique guilde!

Natsu: Ah ouais ben pourtant t'en es encore très loin!

Il attaque alors Luxus les deux se livrent un combat aérien sous les yeux des autres resté au sol.

Gajeel: Luxus à toujours un avantage sur la Salamandre.

Natsu attaque une nouvelle fois Luxus.

Natsu: Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Luxus repousse son attaque avec son bras détruisant une partie de la cathédrale.

Luxus/Kali: Poing d'acier du Dragon Foudroyant!

Il frappe Natsu dans l'abdomen le projetant contre le plafonds de la cathédrale le faisant atterrir sur le toit amochée de l'attaque de Luxus mais il se relève pour faire face au Chasseur de Dragon posséder.

Luxus/Kali: Alors que vas-tu faire la Salamandre! Ton frère m'a posé plus de problème que ça.

Natsu: Ouais mais tu devrais te méfier...on a tous les deux étaient éduquer par les mêmes Dragons!

Luxus/Kali: Sa ne te sauvera pas je vais en finir avec toi Chasseur de Dragon! Poing démolisseur du Dragon Foudroyant!

Il envoit un arc électrique en forme de poings vers Natsu qui se le prit de pleins fouet il finit au sol sous le regard de Luxus et des autres mages présent autour d'eux.

Nala: Natsu!

Luxus/Kali: Je vais maintenant t'achever sale Chasseur de Dragon!

Il rassemble les éclairs dans ses mains sous les yeux des autres mages connaissant cette technique.

Evergreen: C'est bien ce que je crois!

Fried: Si il utilise cette technique dans son états...il va le tuer!

Luxus: Lance du Dragon Foudroyant!

Il lance son attaque sur Natsu mais à cet instant précis Gajeel utilise son bras métallique pour capter l'attaque et se la prends à la place de Natsu et Luxus qui le virent se sacrifier.

Luxus/Kali: C'est pas vrai!

Levy: GAJEEL!

Fried: Son bras est en acier il a fait office de paratonnerre! Il c'est sacrifié pour sauver Natsu!

Gajeel: A toi de jouer la Salamandre!

Il tombe au sol mais est rattrapé par Angel alors que Natsu furieux sert les poings et observe Kali d'un regard assassin, le même regards que celui de Yuden mais elle tient bond.

Luxus/kali: Sa suffit je vais en finir avec toi!

Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il attaque Luxus en même temps que lui mais Natsu enchaîna ensuite des attaques sur Luxus que Kali n'eut pas le temps de contrer.

Natsu: Les Serres du Dragon! Les Ailes du Dragon! Les cornes du Dragon! Ergo de Feu!

Ils furent impressionner de la suite d'attaque enflammé qu'il inflige à Luxus faisant perdre à Kali son contrôle.

Kali: NON!

Levy: Je connais cette technique...elle détruit les écailles, écrase ses viscère et fauche son âme...

Angel: La Technique du Chasseur de Dragon.

Bixrow: La vache j'aurais jamais crut voir ça de ma vie.

Natsu: Kali retient bien ce que vais te dire!

Kali entends alors la prochaine phrase de Natsu qui lui fait froid dans le dos.

Natsu: La prochain ce sera toi! Lame Flamboyante du Lotus Pourpre!

Il lance alors une gerbe de flamme entourant Luxus hurlant de douleur alors que la marque de kali éclate comme son slime la laissant sur place furieuse d'avoir une nouvelle fois perdue contre eux.

Kali: Maudit sois-tu Fils d'Ignir!

Natsu et les autres virent le corps de Luxus s'écraser sur le toit de la cathédrale celui-ci complètement KO, les mages n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux Natsu y était parvenu.

Erza: Il l'a fait...il a battu Luxus!

Natsu hurle a pleins poumons son hurlement est entendu par son frère et Makarof souriant.

Makarof: Vous l'avez fait...vous avez vaincue Angel et Luxus!

Yuden sourit et ferme ses yeux.

Yuden: Bien joué Natsu on y est arrivé.

Dans un endroit infernal où la lave coule partout et les volcans sont activité une lueur bleuté s'approche d'une crevasse dans laquelle se trouve une dragon.

Dragon: Grandiné...j'espère que tu as de bonne raison d'être ici!

Grandiné: Oui les petits font encore de leurs siennes à ce rythme ils risquent de se faire tuer!

Une autre dragonne arrive elle avait des écailles blanche et des rayures rouge dessus.

Dragonne: Ignir...

Ignir: Ne t'en fais pas Ama nous n'avons pas à nous mêler des affaires humaine pour l'instant!

Ama: Peut-être mais il s'agit de nos enfants!

Grandiné: Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour le moment...mais d'après le peut que nous savons...tous se déroule comme nous l'avions imaginé et vous savez comme moi que le jour approche.

Ama: Nous le savons gardons un œil sur la suite des événements...ils sont encore loin d'en avoir finie.

Ignir: Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop je te rappelle que nous leurs avons tout enseigner!

Dans Magnolia Polyussica marche tranquillement dans la rue et eu une sensation étrange, alors que dans la guilde la fête bas son pleins les mages ce sont réconciliées tous le monde fait la fête devant leurs victoires total.

Macao: On est les champions!

Wakaba: Tu l'as dit mon vieux!

Lucy est avec Aline, Jubia et Vanessa accoudée au bar souriante.

Lucy: Ils vont faire la tête longtemps?

Jubia: Aucune idée Gajeel et Kai peuvent rester comme ça pendant longtemps.

Sur un bancs les quatre Chasseurs de Dragons sont couverts de bandages et croise les bras se faisant la tête.

Kai: En tous cas on peut dire qu'on a gagné les combats!

Natsu essaye de parler mais n'arrive pas à se faire comprendre.

Kai: Il dit quoi?

Gajeel: Aucune idée et je m'en tape sans moi Luxus l'aurait transformé en éclair flambé!

Yuden: Ouais on doit avouez que vous êtes utile à la guilde.

Choqué Kai se lève d'un bonds il avait des bandages au torses mais aussi au front. Il se tenait sur sa béquille.

Kai: Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis! A la Tour du Paradis j'ai donné un coup de main!

Yuden se relève aussi sans béquille lui des bandages recouvrant ses bras mais aussi son oeil gauche, son torse était aussi couvert de bandages.

Yuden: Excuse-moi monsieur je m'incruste à l'improviste!

Kai: Répète!

Gajeel se lève à son tours lui aussi couvert de bandages aux bras au torse et couvrant son visage.

Gajeel: Hé sans moi vous auriez jamais sut ce qui arrivait à Luxus et Angel, en plus d'avoir donner des infos précieuse sur la guilde du fils du vieux!

Natsu se lève aussi des bandages sur tous le corps dont certains lui couvrant la bouche l'empêchant de prononcer une phrase clair.

Gajeel: Hé toi la salamandre arrête de parler on comprend rien!

Ils se querelles sous les yeux des deux Exceeds.

Happy: Faudrait pas qu'ils se battent ils doivent récupérer de leurs combats!

Erza: Sa suffit les garçons! Vous devriez vous préparez pour la Fantasia au lieu de vous chamaillez!

Puis arrive devant eux les deux petits-enfants du maître ils sentaient les regards perçants de quelques membres de Fairy Tail, Angel avait des bandages sur son torse et des pansement sur la joue. Elle croise le regard de certains membres qui sont froid elle baisse le regard ce qui ne manque pas à Yuden.

Yuden: Hé les gars je vous trouve injuste avec eux!

Mage: Hé ils ont provoqué tous ce désastre on a bien le droit non!

Yuden: Hé crétin à ce que je sache c'est Kali qui les a manipulé!

Mage: Qu'est-ce que t'as tu veux te battre!

Yuden: Viens je t'attend!

Chibi: Attend Yuden tu dois d'abord récupérer!

Angel et Luxus observent Yuden prenant leurs défenses.

Luxus: Merci Yuden...vous savez où est le vieux?

Gajeel: A l'infirmerie il veut vous voir justement.

Ils entrent alors dans l'infirmerie seul pour faire face à leurs grand-père, Makarof se tenait devant la vitre donnant sur Magnolia songeur.

Luxus: Le vieux...

Angel: Papy...

Makarof: Vos actions aurait put coûter chère à Fairy Tail non seulement sur le plans du Conseil mais aussi sur le plans intérieur. Elle aurait put se détruire de l'intérieur avec ce qu'il c'est passer.

Les deux baissent le regard sachant que ses paroles allaient être dites par leurs grand-père.

Makarof: Vous avez bafouez les commandements de Fairy Tail avec cette Bataille stupide. Des commandements que la fondatrice de Fairy Tail Mavis Vermillion a créer il y a des siècles et que j'ai jurée de défendre!

Angel à des larmes commençant à perlé dans ses yeux.

Angel: On comprend ta position Papy...et Luxus et moi en avons parler...

Luxus: On comprendrait que tu nous bannissent de Fairy Tail. Tu ne fais que mettre en pratique les règles établies...mais je voudrait que tu saches sans te mentir que je voyais chaque actions que je faisais...je savais ce que je faisais...mais je pouvais pas me contrôler...et les paroles que j'ai dites.

Luxus essuie une larme perlant sur sa joue.

Luxus: Je te promets...que chacun des mots que j'ai dit me font extrêmement mal au cœur. Alors si tu le permets...renvoie moi de Fairy Tail mais laisse Angel y resté...elle tient à cette guilde et tu le sais.

Angel est choqué des paroles de son frère.

Angel: Luxus non!

Luxus prends les mains d'Angel dans les siennes et lui offre un sourire.

Luxus: Sa ira petite soeur...je veux que tu sois ici avec le vieux...il saura te protéger...

Makarof: Inutile...

Ils regardent Makarof les larmes aux yeux en pleure.

Makarof: Car c'est que j'aurais dit si vous étiez réellement responsable. Je sais qu'au fond de vous vous voulez me protéger et je ne pourrais pas plus être fière de vous...alors je ne veux pas que vous quittiez la guilde qui a besoin de vous tous comme moi.

Les deux sont choqué et ont les larmes aux yeux et vont prendre leurs grand-père dans leurs bras pleurant.

Luxus: Papy...

Makarof: Mes enfants...je suis...si fière...de vous avoir avec moi.

Angel: On te promets qu'on protégeras Fairy Tail et tous ses membres...

Makarof: Et que moi en tant que maître et père de chaque membres...je vous protégerez tous au péril de ma vie...

Luxus: Papy...je...je suis si désolée...

Makarof: Sa ira.

Makarof console ses deux-petits enfants pleurant contre lui la famille Dreyar partage ce moment pendant plusieurs minute avant de tous sortir, Makarof étant rétablie il s'adresse à la guilde tout entière.

Makarof: Mes enfants je tient à vous félicitez tous pour avoir sut déjouez les plans d'Ivan et kali leurs objectifs étant de détruire Fairy Tail mais vous avez tous prouvez aujourd'hui chacun d'entres vous que vous faites honneur à la guilde! A commencer par Jubia qui a préférer se sacrifier plutôt que de faire du mal à un de ses camarades.

Elle fut applaudit par les membres de la guilde.

Makarof: Lucy qui a sut ranimer la flamme de la guilde lorsque celle-ci menacer de s'éteindre mérite de faire partit de notre grande famille!

Tous le monde l'applaudit alors qu'elle offre un magnifique sourire.

Makarof: Mirajane qui a sut retrouvé son instinct de combattante tout en restant la jeune fille souriante qu'elle est!

Ils applaudissent Mirajane continuant d'offrir un magnifique sourire à tous le monde.

Makarof: Mais aussi et plus spécialement à Natsu, Yuden, Kai et Gajeel qui par leurs volontées sont parvenus à battre Luxus et Angel!

Ils sont applaudit par la foule.

Kai: Vous voyez on a aidez!

Yuden: Ouais mais c'est nous qui avons finie le travail...comme d'hab...

Kai: REPETE!

Yuden: Ouais je te signal que j'ai dut affronté Angel tout seul!

Kai: Grâce à qui!

Ils se disputent une nouvelle fois sous le regards de tous alors que Makarof observe Angel et Luxus qui montent sur scène Nala et Erza calme le groupe alors que les deux mages de rang S font face à leurs amis.

Angel: Ecoutez...on aimerais vous présentez nos excuses à cause de nous beaucoup d'entre vous on était blessé à cause de cette compétition stupide.

Luxus: Par ailleurs je tiens à ajouter...que si vous voulez accusé un responsable...acharnez vous sur moi Angel elle n'a fait que vouloir protéger le vieux et...

Yuden: T'as tout faux Luxus!

Ils virent Yuden debout s'avançant vers eux.

Yuden: Pour la énième fois c'est pas vous qui avez tout déclenchez mais Kali, alors personne n'a le droit de vous en vouloir pour ça. En plus je peut vous jurez que la prochaine fois que je la verrai je lui transmettrai le message qu'il faut pas s'en prendre au mage de Fairy Tail!

Luxus sourit comme les autres mage qui sont apaisée par les paroles du Chasseur de Dragon.

Makarof: Mais si vous voulez qu'ils soient punis et bien soit...

Luxus et Angel observent Makarof le regards sérieux.

Makarof: Comme punition...Luxus et l'Unité Raijin seront dans les chars du festival et devront alors défiler !

Luxus: Tu rigoles!

Makarof: Quand à toi Angel tu devras défiler avec les filles dans la même tenue qu'elles!

Angel: QUOI! Attends tu rigoles!

Elle se met à rougir violemment comme Luxus.

Luxus: Finalement j'aurais préférer le renvoie...

Le soir de la parade les habitants des quatre coins de Fiore sont venu assister à la parade de la guilde les chars défilant projettent des feux d'artifice dans le ciel, ils virent en tête de file un char avec Jet, Droy et quelques membres déguiser en insectes. Sur un autre Cana faisait défiler ses cartes au-dessus d'elle alors que Wakaba et Macao utilisent leurs magie pour créer un cœur dans le ciel et le transpercer. Dans la foule il y avait d'ancienne connaissance des mages de Fairy Tail comme les habitants de Germinia avec les Taupes géantes, il y avait aussi les habitants de l'île de Galuna, le groupe de Lyon mais aussi les amis d'Erza et les anciens mage de Phantom Lord. Arrive ensuite le char avec les membres de l'Unité Raijin principalement Bixrow et Fried qui avec leurs magies projettent des feux d'artifices dans le ciel Fried créer le mots Fairy Tail avec sa magie émerveillant les enfants et les femmes le trouvant séduisant. Arrive ensuite Luxus qui avec sa foudre créer un dragon de foudre dans le ciel qui écrit lui aussi le mot Fairy Tail.  
Sur un char un peu derrière il y avait Lucy, Levy, Biska, Evergreen, Angel et Vanessa dans des tenues agitants des drapeaux et faisant la pose bien que gênée de son accoutrement Angel joue le jeux et s'amuse. Arrive le char avec Elfman changer en monstre hurlant comme une bête alors que Mirajane au sommet se transforme sous les yeux de ses admirateurs en serpent géant. Juste derrière eux le char avec Jubia et Grey créant un château de glace avec l'eau que génère Jubia alors que juste derrière eux se trouvait Aline qui apparut sur une étendu d'eau qui gèle mais Kai arrive a travers une bulle d'eau qu'il a générée il tends sa mains pour créer un Dragon d'eau que Aline congèle avant de faire éclater créant de la neige les enfants tendent les bras pour en tenir un prendre un peut. Arrive en suite Yuden et Natsu marchant dans une allées enflammé et créant eux aussi le mots Fairy Tail avec leurs magies, avant que Natsu ne tousse à cause de la cendre. Sur le dernier char Makarof se prépare à faire son entrer déguiser comme ses protégées il observe Luxus et Angel s'amusant.

Makarof: Mes enfants...

Voix: Maître!

Makarof vit Gajeel avec un morceau de papier dans sa main.

Gajeel: Voilà ce que vous m'aviez demandé toutes les infos sur la guilde d'Ivan.

Makarof: Ah merci Gajeel je ne peut pas laisser Ivan sans surveillance, et après ce qu'il leur à fait il ne s'en tirera pas à si bon compte. Mais dit moi tu ne défiles pas ?

Gajeel observe les autres défilées.

Gajeel: Disons que j'attendais le bon moment pour embêter la salamandre.

Gajeel utilise sa magie pour créer lui aussi des lettres qui balaye celle de Natsu et Yuden qui le virent souriant les rejoindre sous le regards de Makarof souriant.

Makarof: Ils ont enfin trouvé leurs places.

Makarof défile à son tours et salut les enfants et les spectateurs de la parade puis arrivé à un moment les chars s'arrête surprenant Luxus et Angel.

Luxus: Pourquoi on s'arrête?

Il vit Bixrow et Fried souriant alors qu'il vit lui et Angel leurs amis lever le bras en l'air pour pointé le ciel avec leurs index Luxus se souvient alors la signification de ce symbole qui remonte il y a bien longtemps.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _10 ans plus tôt._

 _Luxus et Angel partent en avant pour la Fantasia._

 _Luxus: Tu viens papy la parade va commencer!_

 _Makarof: Allez-y je vous rattraperez._

 _Angel: Non on va t'attendre comme ça on participeras tous ensemble plus tard!_

 _Luxus: Ouais et on aura qu'à te faire signe...du genre...comme ça!_

 _Il lève le bras et pointe son index vers le haut._

 _Makarof: Je vois et qu'est-ce que sa signifie?_

 _Luxus: Sa signifiera que peut-importe où on est et ce qu'on fait...on sera toujours avec toi papy..._

 _Angel: On te laissera jamais tomber._

 _Makarof se met à pleurer devant ses petits-enfants souriant._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Luxus vit le signe que sa sœur et lui ont inventé fait par tous les membres de Fairy Tail, ému il lève lui aussi son bras vers le ciel les mages de Fairy Tail sont acclamée par la foule.

Natsu: Sa fait que commencé! Le spectacle n'est pas finie vous êtes prêts!

Gajeel: Quand tu veux la salamandre!

Les Chasseurs de Dragons envoie leurs attaques dans le ciel pour dessiner l'emblème de la guilde dans le ciel, qui l'illumine de mille feu. Au loin de Magnolia une forme sombre caché dans les forêt se tenait debout à observer la parade c'était Kali encore furieuse d'avoir perdu contre Fairy Tail.

Kali: On se retrouvera Fairy Tail je vous promets que notre prochaine rencontre je vous tuerais...Chasseur de Dragon!

* * *

 **Voilà fin de l'arc de la Bataille de Fairy Tail j'espère que sa vous a plut j'ai décidé de ne pas faire exclure Luxus de Fairy Tail pour la suite des événements. Dans le prochain chapitre Lucy viendra en aide à son père les deux arriveront-ils à se réconcilier dans ce chapitre qui ouvrira l'arc "Nirvana" centré sur la lutte contre les Oracion Seis.**

 **Comme toujours n'oubliez pas de laissez vos commentaires et à la prochaine!**


	57. Arc Nirvana Chapitre 57: Love & Lucy

**Salut à tous aujourd'hui va débuter le nouvelle arc consacrée aux Oracion Seis mais avant un chapitre qui va mettre en avant la relation entre Lucy et son père alors que les mages clandestins deviennent de plus en plus agitée.**

* * *

 **Arc Nirvana.**

 **Chapitre 57: Love & Lucy. **

Deux semaine après la Fantasia et la Bataille de Fairy Tail la guilde est rétablie et ce jour-là tous les mages sont occupées Lucy, Happy et Natsu sont assis à une table mangeant un repas tout juste revenu de mission alors qu'ils virent Luxus avec l'Unité Raijin s'approcher.

Luxus: T'en es sûre?

Fried: Oui selon nos informateurs une autre guilde clandestine aux alentours de Shirotsume.

Bixrow: On sait à qui ils sont affiliée?

Fried: Non mais on peut toujours aller voir.

Ils sortent de la guilde alors que Yuden et Chibi entrent avec Grey et Aline, il s'assoit épuisé comme Chibi.

Yuden: Une de plus la vache ils sont agité en ce moment.

Lucy: Vous aussi vous revenez d'une mission?

Chibi: Ouais prêts de Germinia le maire se plaignait d'un groupe de bandits aux alentours, alors on est allez voir ce qu'il en est.

Natsu: Et?

Yuden: A peine arriver à la gare qu'on croise Grey et Aline ils allaient dans la région pour enquêter sur une guilde clandestine, on a fait un morceau de chemin ensemble et on découvre que le groupe qu'on chasse est le même.

Happy: Sa devient bizarre c'est vrai nous aussi on a était au prises avec une fraction d'une guilde clandestine.

Chibi: Laquelle?

Natsu: Les Shadow Warriors ils nous ont donné du fil à retordre et vous?

Chibi: Nous aussi une fractions des Shadow Warriors ils étaient nombreux.

Aline arrive et s'assoit à côté de Lucy épuisé.

Lucy: Sa vas Aline?

Aline: Sa vas mais avec toutes ses missions impliquant des guildes noires...

Grey arrive par derrière et s'appuie sur le dossier du siège.

Grey: Sa devient bizarre.

Yuden: Je suis sûre que Kali en est en partie responsable elles sont agitées depuis la fin de la Bataille de Fairy Tail.

Grey: Qui sait elle en a peut-être craqué pour toi?

Yuden: Ou alors on a réussie à la mettre en rogne comme à chaque fois que Natsu et moi on bats un mage pas vrai?

Natsu: Et comment!

Lucy: Et sa les faits sourires en plus.

A l'entrée de la guilde une forme sombre épie Lucy qui rit de la remarque de ses amis, elle se tourne vers l'entrée se sentant observer mais la forme avait disparut.

Yuden: Bon je vais aller voir le vieux pour lui expliquer la situation vous venez?

Lucy: Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi je...

Elle observe une nouvelle fois l'entrée inquiète alors que Angel sort du bureau de Makarof.

Angel: Yuden tu veux quelques chose?

Yuden: Voir le maître au sujet des guildes noires.

Angel: Sa tombe bien il vient de me voir à propos d'un détachements des Ghouls Spirits que j'ai croisée.

Chibi: C'est pas vrai encore.

Angel: Mon grand-père va en parler avec les autres maîtres de guildes eux-aussi ont remarqué une intensification des actions des guildes clandestines.

Elle descend et vit Lucy.

Angel: Lucy sa vas?

Lucy se retourne surprise par Angel.

Lucy: Oui...oui sa vas juste que...

Angel: Que?

Lucy: Je me sens épiée récemment...sa te dérange pas de me raccompagner Natsu et Happy ont décidé de rester à la guilde et puis.

Angel: Aucun soucis justement j'allait rentrer chez moi.

Elles partent toutes les deux ensemble dans les rues Lucy marche sur le rebord comme toujours, elle réfléchit aux événement se produisant dernièrement sur les guildes clandestine.

Lucy: Angel tu as déjà vue une telle action des guildes clandestine?

Angel: Non c'est la première fois que sa arrive mais bon c'est minable ne savent toujours pas que tant que Fairy Tail sera debout personne ne pourras nous arrêter.

Lucy: Hm mais dis-moi Luxus à l'air plus sympathique que lors de notre première rencontre.

Angel: Mon frère n'est pas méchant il peut se montrer tête de mule, bagarreur et grognon...

Lucy: On dirait Natsu tout cracher.

Angel: Il voudra pas l'admettre mais Luxus l'apprécie bien plus après ce qui est arrivé.

Lucy remarque Angel s'arrêter soupirante.

Lucy: Angel?

Angel: Je m'en veux encore du mal que j'ai fait...

Lucy: Hé Yuden vous l'a déjà expliquer non c'est...

Angel: Kali je sais...mais je tiens encore à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait.

Lucy: Laisse c'est du passé.

Voix: Lucy Hearthfilia.

Lucy panique et se retourne pour voir la forme sombre qui l'observait elle portait une cape de voyage délabrée.

Lucy: Vous je vous reconnais vous m'avez observer à la guilde qui êtes-vous!?

L'individus dévoile son visage ses cheveux et sa barbe blond, Lucy reconnue instantanément son père.

Lucy: Pa...papa...

Angel est choqué elle observe le père de Lucy celui qui avait engagé la guilde de Phantom Lord pour récupérer sa fille.

Angel: Vous êtes...celui qui a engagé les Phantom Lords.

Jude: Exacte...je...je teins à m'excuser encore de ce que j'ai fait...

Lucy: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!

Jude vit le regard de sa fille furieuse elle ne lui avait pas encore pardonné de ce qu'il c'est passer.

Jude: Je...je suis venu pour te parler...de chose très importante.

Lucy: Vraiment...alors pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir à la guilde? Tu as eu honte de voir le visage de ce à qui tu as fait du mal!

Jude fut blessé de ses paroles Angel sentit la tensions monté.

Angel: Venez chez moi où vous pourrez vous expliquez avec votre fille.

Jude observe Lucy qui accepte comme lui ils furent l'instant d'après chez la Chasseuse de Dragon qui sert un verre à l'homme.

Jude: Merci.

Lucy: Bien que veux-tu?

Jude: Je suis venue t'annoncer que...j'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit.

Lucy hausse le sourcils et vit Jude soupirer.

Jude: Au départ tes paroles m'ont rendu furieux le fait que tu te sois opposé à moi et que tu te soit rebeller. Mais ensuite j'y ait réfléchie et tu as raison...je n'ai jamais sut t'écouter ni sut prendre soin de toi après la mort de ta mère.

Lucy écoute à cette instant d'une oreille attentive alors qu'Angel observe la scène.

Jude: J'ai été le pire père de l'année...de l'univers même. Je ne mérite pas ton pardons pour ce que j'ai fais à toi et ta guilde, et le fait que je devait te laisser plus de liberté. Tu m'as rappeler ce pourquoi Layla et moi nous te voulions...ton bonheur.

Lucy commence alors à être touchée par les paroles de son père.

Jude: Je suis venu te dire que je respecte le choix que tu as fait de te marier à l'être que ton cœur aura choisie, et non celui que je choisit à ta place alors j'ai annulé tous les engagements avec ton prétendant.

Lucy fut choqué cet offre aurait rapporté des millions à son père mais il a préférée les sacrifier pour son bonheur.

Lucy: Père...

Jude: Je suis désolée ma chérie...j'espère que tu arriveras à pardonner à ton père.

Lucy sert les mains partagé entre le bonheur que son père lui dise des choses qui lui fasse plaisir mais aussi la rancœur qu'elle a encore vis-à-vis de ce qu'il a fait à Fairy Tail.

Lucy: Sa me touche ce que tu me dis...mais...

Jude observe sa fille.

Lucy: Je vais mettre du temps à te pardonner...

Jude sourit.

Jude: Je comprend.

Lucy: Mais l'annulation a dût pas plaire aux prétendant?

Jude: Non disons que peut après par un coup du sort...j'ai perdu toute la fortune familiale.

Lucy fut surprise son père a tout perdu en si peu de temps.

Lucy: Quoi...mais que vas-tu...

Jude: Ne t'en fais pas je compte rejoindre la guilde de marchande où j'ai rencontrée ta mère à Akalifa.

Lucy: Mais c'est loin et comment tu...

Jude: Sa ira ne t'en fais pas je vais...

Une liasse d'argent tombe sur le genoux de Jude qui vit Angel souriante.

Angel: Tenez avec ça vous devriez pouvoir rejoindre Akalifa rapidement.

Jude: Quoi mais je ne peut accepter c'est...

Angel: S'il vous plaît...acceptez et rendez votre fille fière de vous.

Jude fut émue de la proposition de la magicienne et prit la liasse et lui serra la mains puis salut sa fille avant de s'en aller, Lucy est encore songeuse de ses retrouvailles avec son père l'inquiétude la guette son père se rendant seul à Akalifa avec des guildes clandestine en action.

Lucy: Je...pourquoi tu...

Angel s'assoit à côté de Lucy la sentant troublée par son action.

Angel: Lucy...c'est normal que j'aide celui qui a permit ta venue à Fairy Tail. Tu es une précieuse amie pour moi Lucy...pour nous tous et les événements avec les Phantom Lords t'ont beaucoup marqué on c'est tous mis d'accord pour que peut importe l'embarras dans lequel toi et ta famille êtes Fairy Tail sera toujours là pour vous.

Lucy se met à pleurer et pleure contre Angel souriante elle sert sa nouvelle sœur dans ses bras, alors qu'elle passa la nuit chez elle. Le lendemain elles arrivent toutes les deux à la guilde une nouvelle fois en pleine activité.

Angel: Whoua tous le monde à l'air sur les nerfs.

Lucy vit son équipe arriver en trombe.

Natsu: Lucy on a une mission à te propose sa t'intéresse?

Lucy réfléchit mais entends au loin la conversation entre Macao, Wakaba, Vanessa et Mirajane.

Wakaba: Répète!

Mirajane: La ville est entièrement bouclé la garde ne sait pas quoi faire!

Vanessa: La vache Akalifa et la guilde local bouclé à cause des Naked Mummy...

Macao: Il paraît que les Shadow Gears en ont affronté une fraction dans hier!

Lucy devint blême Akalifa c'est exactement là où se dirige son père elle observe Angel ayant elle-même entendue la conversation.

Lucy: Heu non je dois faire un truc important je vous laisse!

Elle s'en va suivie d'Angel sous le regard de ses amis.

Natsu: Lucy attend! Mais elle va où?

Yuden: Va savoir.

Lucy et Angel arrive rapidement à la gare et prennent le premier trains pour Akalifa, Angel vit Lucy inquiète pour son père.

Angel: Lucy ne t'en fais pas les Naked Mummy ne font pas dans le meurtre où le kidnapping eux c'est plus vol et...

Lucy: Oui mais...avec les autres guildes noires se déchaînant j'ai peur...j'ai peur...

Angel réconforte Lucy terrifier à l'idée de perdre son père alors qu'elle c'est montrée si froide envers lui hier, lui qui voulait simplement demander son pardons elle ne se pardonnerais jamais si son père venait a être blessé. Le train s'arrête et les deux femmes se dirigent en trombe vers la guilde d'Akalifa Lucy vit le nom _"Love & Lucy"_ elle découvrit pourquoi cette guilde était si importante pour son père et sa mère.

Lucy: La guilde que mes parents ont rejoins...

Angel: Ouais apparemment Mirajane mentait pas regarde.

Lucy vit les gardes entourée la guilde impossible pour elle d'entrée par l'entrée principal mais Lucy se précipite quand même là-haut mais est arrêter par un garde.

Lucy: Pitié laissez-moi passez mon père est là-dedans!

Garde: Désolée mademoiselle mais la zone est bouclé une guilde noire à investie les lieux et à prit le personnelle et les membres en otage.

Lucy: Mais mon...

Angel: Lucy...

Elle prit Lucy et la conduit hors de la foule l'inquiétude la tiraille encore plus.

Angel: On doit trouver une autre entrée on aidera personne en utilisant la porte d'entrée.

Lucy: D'accord...

Elles s'éloignent et prend alors l'une de ses clés.

Lucy: Ouvre-toi Porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Virgo!

Virgo apparaît devant elle.

Virgo: Vous m'avez appelé Princesse?

Lucy: Oui s'il te plaîts peux-tu creuser une galerie nous conduisant dans la guilde et de préférence sans alerter les mages?

Virgo: Aucun problème veuillez patienter.

Elle creuse alors un trous dans le sol en quelques seconde surprenant Angel.

Angel: Ben sa alors j'ignorais que tes esprits était aussi puissant.

Elle vit Lucy adossé contre le muret le regard bas.

Lucy: J'ai été horrible avec mon père hier...alors qu'il demandait mon pardon...je me suis montrez froide avec lui.

Angel: Lucy...

Elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

Angel: Ton père et toi avait vécu des moments dures mais maintenant il veut que les choses s'améliore. On a le sauver et toi et lui pourrez repartir d'un bon pied. Car comme le dirait les deux tête brûlée personne ne peut résister à la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Lucy sourit à son amie.

Lucy: T'as raison.

Virgo revient rapidement chez Lucy.

Virgo: Mademoiselle j'ai terminée le tunnel.

Lucy: Bien merci Virgo.

Angel: Bon on attends quoi le déluge?

Elles sautent dans le trou alors que dans la guilde les employée sont ficeler et bâillonner parmi eux Jude Heartfillia qui vit les membres des Naked Mummy tous ressemblant à moitié à des singes.

Naked Mummy 1: Sa risque d'être dure de sortir avec les gardes dehors!

Naked Mummy 2: T'es bouché où quoi je te signal qu'on a des otages on a qu'à les menacer d'en exécuter un où deux?

Naked Mummy 1: Mec cette Kali t'as vraiment retournée la tête.

Naked Mummy 2: Une nouvelle ère arrive celle des Guildes Noires! Hé vous deux surveillez les otages si il y en a un qui tente quoi que ce soit chargez-vous en...

Il sent une secousse et du sol émerge Taurus qui propulse un mage de la guilde au sol.

Taurus: Meuh je vais vous apprendre à faire pleurer ma Lucy!

Jude fut choqué il reconnaît Taurus l'esprit de sa fille il l'a vit sortir du trou avec Angel alors que les Naked Mummy les encerclent.

Naked Mummy 1: Elles foutent quoi celle-là? Comment elles sont arrivées là?

Angel: Simple on est des mages de Fairy Tail maintenant vous allez être de gentil garçon et laissez ces pauvres gens tranquille!

Lucy: Sinon vous allez goûter à la puissance de notre guilde!

Naked Mummy 2: Fairy Tail! Encore eux mais c'est pas vrais! Occupez-vous d'eux!

Les mages foncent sur Angel souriante.

Angel: Comme vous voudrez! Serres du Dragon Cosmos!

Elle taille les mage les envoyant directement au tapis un d'eux menace de toucher Angel avec sa magie mais il fut immobiliser par le fouet de Lucy.

Lucy: Taurus!

Taurus: Meuh ton service Lucy.

Il frappe le mage avec sa hache l'envoyant dans un mur un autre la menace avec son arme mais Jude lui fait perdre l'équilibre en lui faisant un croche-patte mais celà ne plaît pas au mage noir.

Naked Mummy 2: T'aurais jamais dût papy!

Lucy: PAPA! LUCY KICK!

Elle donne un énorme coup de pieds dans la figure du mage l'envoyant au sol sauvant son père alors qu'Angel se charge des derniers membres des Naked Mummy sécurisant la zone et sauvant les prisonniers.

Angel: Bon et bien...mission accomplit.

Elle lève le pouce vers Lucy qui fait pareil alors qu'elle libère son père Angel vit un papier dépasser de la poche d'un mage elle le prend, alors que la garde intervient et vit les mages au sol et les deux jeunes femme.

Garde: Hein mais vous êtes qui?

Angel: Des mages de Fairy Tail vous pouvez les emmener.

Ils embarquent les mage et sortent de la guilde Jude est avec sa fille rassurée de voir son père sain et sauf.

Lucy: Sa vas papa?

Jude: Sa vas ne t'en fais c'est moi qui devrais te dire ça.

Lucy: Sa vas...

Elle reste un moment calme mais craque et sert son père dans ses bras en pleure.

Lucy: J'ai eu tellement peur...qu'il te soit arriver quelque chose...

Jude fut émue et sert sa fille dans ses bras en larme lui aussi, alors que les compagnons de Lucy débarque.

Happy: LUCY!

Lucy vit ses amis qui la virent avec son père.

Lucy: LES AMIS! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Nala: On est venu régler le problème d'Akalifa mais apparemment toi et Angel avait assurée.

Natsu: C'est pas juste je voulais me battre moi!

Grey: Tu veux toujours te battre l'allumette!

Natsu: Je t'ai pas sonné le nudiste ambulant

Grey: Répète tête de flamme!

Erza: Natsu! Grey!

Aline: Et sa recommence.

Lucy rit comme Jude souriant.

Jude: Ce sont tes amis?

Lucy: Oui je te présente Natsu et son frère Yuden, ainsi que Happy et Chibi.

Ils font signent au père de Lucy.

Lucy: Voilà Grey et sa sœur Aline, ainsi que les jumelles Erza et Nala.

Jude: Enchanté...je suis le père de Lucy et...

Natsu: On sait mais bon pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans une plaie fermé c'est du passé.

Jude approuve alors qu'Angel arrive vers le groupe le mot en main.

Erza: Angel c'est quoi ce bouts de papier?

Angel: Tiens lit.

Elle lit le mot où était écrit _"Toutes les guildes doivent rejoindre le point de rassemblement aux alentours de la Forêt de Wors. Kali"_. Il y avait aussi un symbole d'une guilde juste à côté du nom.

Erza: Sa alors...c'est un message de Kali à l'attention de toutes les guildes clandestine!

Jude: Kali...l'un des Naked Mummy a dit son nom tout à l'heure.

Lucy: Sa prouve que Yuden a raison Kali a un lien avec le déchaînement des guildes clandestine.

Yuden: Passe.

Il prit le message et vit le symbole.

Yuden: Attend...ce...ce symbole ce serait pas celui des Oracion Seis?

Erza: On dirait on ferait bien d'aller donner ça au maître.

Lucy: Partez devant je tiens à parler avec mon père un petit moment.

Natsu: Pas de soucis Luce.

Happy: Ouais nous on va t'attendre là-bas.

Ils s'en vont laissant Lucy avec son père.

Jude: Tu as des amis au top.

Lucy: Oui...mais j'aimerais m'excuser.

Jude fut choqué.

Jude: T'excuser mais de quoi?

Lucy: De mon comportement que j'ai eu...je tiens à m'excuser tu essayais de te faire pardonner...et moi je me suis montré froide avec toi. Je te demande pardon.

Elle pleure contre son père la réconfortant.

Jude: Sa ira ma chérie. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir...

Lucy: Mais je veux plus t'en vouloir. Je...je veux juste que l'on redeviennent une famille.

Jude se met lui aussi à pleurer et sert sa fille contre lui si fort de peur qu'elle ne parte sans plus jamais la revoir.

Jude: Moi aussi ma chérie...

Ils restent comme ça un très long moment sous les yeux des camarades de Lucy souriant, celle-ci observe alors son père souriante.

Jude: Va tes amis et ta guilde ont besoin de toi on se reverras d'accord?

Lucy: D'accord à la prochain papa.

Elle rejoins ses amis et ensemble ils rentrent à la guilde faire part de leurs renseignements qui leurs servira dans la bataille intense qui les attends.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre alors que dans le prochain l'arc Nirvana va vraiment commencer avec la formation de la coallition des guildes contre celle des Oracion Seis et de Kali la mage responsable de déjà bien des malheurs de Fairy Tail tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Equipe de la Coalition ! Parée!".**

 **Merci à tous n'oubliez pas de laissez vos reviews et à la prochaine tchaô.**


	58. Chapitre 58: Equipe de la coalition!

**Aujourd'hui l'arc Nirvana commence réellement avec la formation de la coalition contre la guilde des Oracions Seis.**

* * *

Chapitre 58: Equipe de la coalition! Parée!.

Quelque part à Argeon de le restaurant 8 Island l'équipe Natsu servent des clients dans le restaurant de Yajima, Lucy se présente à une table souriante.

Lucy: Bonjour puis-je prendre votre commande?

Client 1: Ouais je prendrais une Soupe Célèste et un Soda Sacrée!

Client 2 : Pour moi sa sera un Curry Garou.

Lucy: C'est noté les gars vous vous ne sortez...

Elle fut choqué de voir Natsu mâché un morceau de viande goulûment, sous le regard des clients.

Natsu: Sa roule de mon côté.

Lucy lance son plats à la figure de Natsu faisant entrer l'intégralité de la viande dans sa bouche.

Lucy: Mange pas la nourriture des clients!

Happy et Chibi servent les verres aux clients alors que Grey arrive une nouvelle fois en caleçon.

Grey: Quel pauvre nul tu peux pas t'empêcher de bouffer tout ce que tu vois toi hein?

Natsu: Répète le nudiste!

Happy: Natsu vous allez pas vous battre devant les clients en plus Grey t'es à poil!

Grey: C'est pas vrai sa recommence!

Lucy est exaspérer alors qu'elle vit Yuden au fourneau avec Yajima.

Lucy: Au moins Yuden lui à comprit il c'est mis au fourneau...mais attendez il sait cuisiner?

Natsu: Ouais quand on était petit Ama lui a appris elle disait qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à faire la cuisine pour lui et moi.

Aline arrive elle aussi en sous-vêtements sous le regards affamée des clients.

Aline: Et toi tu sais cuisiner tu vas nous dire?

Happy: Ben ouais il a déjà cuisiner chez nous avec Yuden un magnifique poisson pour notre anniversaire.

Lucy: Ben ça...en fait Aline t'es en sous-vêtement.

Aline: Je sais mais bon si mon frère se met à se déshabiller devant les clients pourquoi pas moi en plus je suis pas la seule à faire jouer mes charmes naturelles.

Elle pointe Erza et Nala qui sont assises sur une table chacune faisant leurs charmes sur les clients.

Nala: On espère que vous avez apprécié la cuisine et que vous reviendrait.

Client: Ouais bien sûre...

Lucy est exaspéré alors que le soir à la fermeture les mages sont tous adossé au mur sur des caisses.

Lucy: Dis donc vous deux le respect du client vous connaissez?

natsu: Sa vas y'a pas eu de casse.

Lucy: TU SAIS DE QUOI JE PARLE!

Grey: On va pas en faire tout un plats ils reviendront après avoir manger la nourriture de Yuden.

Yuden lui était adossé contre le mur songeur.

Erza: Un problème Yuden?

Yuden: Non tout va biens je réfléchissait juste.

Ils observent leurs amis alors que Yajima arrive.

Yajima: Ha sa fait du bien d'avoir un coup de mains merci les jeunes.

Lucy: Aucun problème monsieur Yajima.

Nala: Sa ne vous manque pas de plus faire partit du Conseil?

Yajima: Penses-tu Nala c'était fatiguant avec ses réunions interminables et surtout ce diable de Michello demandant la dissolution de votre guilde. Je tient à vous rassurer je m'y opposer moi et plusieurs autres conseiller.

Chibi: A ce propos monsieur Yajima vous savez quand le nouveau Conseil devrait s'installer?

Yajima: Non aucune mais je dois vous avertir Grey et Natsu.

Les deux virent alors le regards noir de yajima qui leurs fit froid dans le dos.

Yajima: Je ne serais plus là pour protéger Fairy Tail alors vous avez intérêt à faire attention compris!

Ils approuvent le regard de Yajima redevint calme.

Yajima: A la bonheur au fait Yuden les clients souhaite te remercier de ta cuisine, moi même je dois dire qu'en sentant ce que tu préparais j'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

Lucy: C'est vrai tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais si doué dans ce domaine?

Yuden: Ben disons que l'occasion se présente pas trop ces temps-ci...en plus je suis avant tout un mage qu'un cuisinier...mais si vous voulez que je me remette au fourneau monsieur Yajima n'hésiter pas à me demander.

Yajima: Je te remercie mon garçon mais j'ai senti que tu étais perturbé par quelque chose je me trompe?

Ses camarades l'observent croisé les bras.

Yuden: Hé bien en fait monsieur Yajima j'aurais aimé vous posez une question très importante.

Yajima: Qui est?

Yuden: Vous et l'ancien Conseil aviez des infos sur Kali? Par exemple si elle appartiendrait à la guilde des Oracions Seis?

Yajima réfléchit sous les yeux des mages c'est vrai que Kali était devenu la cible à abattre pour la guilde, elle avait fait assez de dégâts et ils comptaient bien l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne tente autre chose contre eux.

Yajima: Hé bien maintenant que tu le dis je peux vous avouez que lors de compte-rendue de chevalier runique certains ont affirmées avoir trouvé des liens unissant Kali aux Oracion Seis et le message que vous remis à Makarof confirme nos doutes je peux donc affirmé avec certitude qu'elle doit avoir un lien quelconque avec cette guilde.

Ils se regardent désormais confiant de leurs prochain objectif: détruire les Oracion Seis.

Erza: Merci monsieur Yajima on va devoir y aller le maître devrait avoir finie sa réunions avec les autres maître de guilde.

Grey: Ouais il me tâte d'aller me frotter aux Oracion Seis.

Ils embarquent dans une calèche direction Magnolia.

Lucy: Au revoir monsieur Yajima à bientôt.

Yajima: A bientôt soyez prudent et saluez Mabot de ma part!

Lucy: Sa sera fait a bientôt.

Ils se dirigent tous vers Magnolia pour rejoindre la guilde alors que dans le ciel le vaisseau de la guilde Grimoire Hearth survole Fiore, à l'intérieur Ultear qui se trouve sur le pont avec un individus assis dans un trône fait en ossement.

Ultear: Alors les Oracion Seis sont prêts. Dans ce cas qu'allons nous faire maître Hadès?

Hadès: Laissez-les faire si ils passent à l'action les guildes local ne resteront pas les bras croisées. Pendant ce temps nous trouverons les clés de la libération de Zeleph!

Ultear sourit devant les paroles de son maître.

Ultear: Et alors nous serons invincibles.

De retour à Magnolia le groupe de Lucy était rentrée hier soir et venait d'arriver le matin à la guilde, où se trouvait un plans d'organisation de toutes les guildes clandestine.

Lucy: Salut Mirajane qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

Mirajane: C'est un schéma des guildes clandestines nous avons prit l'initiative de renforcer l'alliance entre les guildes locaux. Car bon nombres des guildes clandestine se déchaînent en ce moment.

Readers: C'est moi qui l'ait fait.

Ils analyse le plans présentant toutes les guildes clandestines reliées à l'Alliance Baram et une chose apparaît à l'esprit de Yuden rapidement.

Grey: Dites c'est quoi ce gros cercle au centre?

Jubia: Jubia va vous expliquez. Ce cercle représente l'Alliance Baram qui regroupe les guildes Oracion Seis, Tartaros et Grimoire Hearth. Ces guilde organisent les guildes à travers Fiore.

Lucy: Certains nom me dit quelque chose...Eisenwald!

Erza: La guilde que dirigeait Eligoal.

Aline: Regarder les Naked Mummy et les Ghouls Spirit.

Fried: L'Unité Raijin s'en est occupé.

Yuden: Vous avez remarqué?

Natsu: Quoi?

Yuden: Les guildes qui sont déchaîner depuis quelques temps elles sont toutes pour la plus part sous le commandement des Oracion Seis.

Luxus: Ouais sa confirme ta théorie ce sont les Oracion Seis qui déchaîne ces guildes à mon avis les Oracion Seis ne vont pas se laisser faire.

Lucy eu un frisson la parcourant.

Lucy: Sa donne froid dans le dos tous ça j'espère qu'ils nous en veulent pas.

Wakaba: Rassure-toi j'ai entendu dire que cette guilde ne comptait que six membres.

Lucy fut rassuré par les dires de Wakaba.

Macao: T'es sûre parce que six c'est rien du tout...

Yuden: Vous vous trompez ils sont en tous sept on a eu la confirmation que Kali faisait partit d'eux.

Mirajane: Et même en prenant ça en compte sa ne les empêchent pas d'être l'une des guildes clandestine les plus puissantes.

Voix: Et ce n'est pas tout.

Ils se tournent vers Makarof revenu de sa réunion avec les guildes.

Makarof: Ces Oracion Seis nous allons les attaquer.

Il y eu un long silence Natsu à une table observe le maître avec Happy quand Mirajane brisa ce silence.

Mirajane: Ha c'est bien et sinon maître vous allez biens?

Tous les mages tombent à la renverse.

Mirajane: Sa c'est bien passer cette réunions?

Lucy pose une mains sur son épaule sous les rires d'Angel.

Lucy: T'es gentil.

Erza: Comment ça maître?

Makarof: Pendant la réunions nous avons prit l'initiative de faire quelques chose contre les Oracions Seis, le mot que vous avez trouvé et la preuve qu'ils préparent quelque chose et qu'on ne peut pas rester les bras croisée.

Grey: Et laisse-moi deviner t'as encore perdue à la courte paille?

Jubia: Fairy Tail a été désigner pour affronter les Oracion Seis?

Makarof: Non car si Fairy Tail attaquerait seul les Oracion Seis ils seraient les seuls à se prendre une riposte de l'Alliance Baram, il a alors était décidé à l'unanimité de former une coalition!

Tous: Une coalition?

Makarof: Exacte Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale et Cait Shelter. Des mages ont été désigné dans chacune de ses quatre guildes pour combattre ensemble les Oracions Seis.

Natsu frappe son poings sur la table confiant.

Natsu: Pas besoin d'eux Fairy Tail peut très bien les démolir tous seul voir je paris que je peux tous les démolir!

Happy: Hé Natsu t'oublie Yuden!

Gajeel: Rêve pas la salamandre on serait obligé de te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Natsu:! REPETE!

Makarof: Non Natsu les attaquer seulement nous serait risquer sans oubliez Kali qui fait partit des Oracion Seis nous venons d'en avoir la confirmation.

Yuden s'avance d'un pas.

Yuden: Je préviens d'avance elle est à moi! On a un petit compte à régler elle et moi et j'ai promis à Loki de me débarrasser d'elle!

Makarof: Bien alors je vais nommer les mages choisit pour cette mission: Natsu, Yuden, Happy, Chibi, Lucy, Grey, Aline, Erza et Nala. Vous êtes choisit pour défendre l'honneur de Fairy Tail et des guildes de Fiore. Quand aux autres n'ayez crainte pendant qu'ils occupent des Oracion Seis il faut démanteler les guildes clandestine n'ayant pas encore rejoins les Oracion Seis.

Angel: Grand-père...

Yuden: T'inquiète Angel je lui enverrais un message de ta part à toi et Luxus.

Luxus et elle sourirent à leur ami.

Luxus: OK fonce mon pote défend l'honneur de la guilde. Unité Raijin!

Fried: On est prêts à recevoir les ordres Luxus.

Makarof: Bien alors il a était décidé que les membres de la coalition se retrouverait à la guilde de Blue Pegasus.

Natsu s'approche de son frère tous les deux souriant.

Natsu: Sa marche je suis déjà chaud bouillant! Et toi frérot?

Yuden: La même que toi !

Il se tape le poing sous le regard des autres.

Grey: Avec ces deux-là sa vas faire des étincelles.

Nala: Bien alors pas de temps à perdre en route!

Elle quitte la guilde bientôt suivie de ses compagnons pour se mettre en route vers le QG des Blue Pegasus, alors que sur le rebord d'une falaises surplombant la forêt de Wors les membres des Orcaions Seis sont tous réunis sur la falaises. Cobra et Cubélios sont serpent favoris, Sorano dans sa tenue angélique, Racer et sa fameuse combinaison noire et rouge, Hoteye avec sa tête géométrique tenant son grimoire et son collier, Midnight endormis sur son tapis volant et enfin Brain avec son bâton en mains.

Cobra: Je l'entend...le son de la lumière sur le point de disparaître.

Racer: Tu t'emportes un peut vite Cobra...mais enfin bon j'ai rien contre ça.

Cobra: Pourtant tu le sens le sort est caché tout prêts d'ici.

Hoteye: Oui le sort maléfique qui détruira la Lumière voyez-vous.

Sorano: Le Nirvana est à notre portée...

Brain: Ce sort légendaire est à porter de mains et il signifiera la grandeur de la guilde des Oracion Seis.

Voix: Ne nous emportons pas.

Ils virent alors la nouvelle arrivant dans une nouvelle tenue des bottes noir et un haut bleu à rayure noir, ses yeux rubis et ses cheveux sombre en pagaille.

Brain: Kali.

Kali: J'ai entendu dire que les guildes locaux ont formées une coalition entre nous.

Racer: Une coalition? Et alors ils ont aucune chance contre nous!

Kali: Cela ne veut rien dire il faudra se méfier des Chasseurs de Dragons surtout celui du Soleil!

Sorano: Tu dis ça parce que tu t'es fait battre par ce minus?

Elle reçu alors une décharge électrique lui parcourant tous son corps elle vit Kali le regard hautin.

Kali: Tu ferais mieux de mesurer tes paroles petite sotte tu oublies un peut vite qui t'as donnée ces clés d'or.

Brain: Allons Kali inutile de s'emporter nous touchons au but et même une stupide coalition ne pourras nous arrêter.

Kali: J'espère que tu as raison Brain...en attendant j'ai un plans qui risque de mettre en déroute la coalition et tu y es pour quelque chose Sorano!

La magicienne observe la femme méfiante. Pendant ce temps la charrette avec l'équipe Natsu arrivent au manoir des Blues Pegasus.

Nala: On arrive à la demeure de maître Bob.

Yuden et Natsu sont penché à l'arrière de la charrette mal en point, Chibi et Happy à leurs côtés alors que Grey eu un frisson.

Grey: La vache ce type me donne des frissons à chaque fois...

Aline: Maître Bob est étrange mais c'est un homme avec un grand cœur.

Yuden au bord de la mort s'allonge au sol.

Yuden: Dites...on arrive dans combien de temps?

Erza: On ne devrait plus tardé. Sans compter que c'est notre première mission avec des membres d'autres guildes.

Ils finissent par arriver et entre dans le manoir attendant les autres membres.

Lucy: Dites vous savez combien on sera pour cette mission?

Aline: Non sa sera la surprise.

Natsu: On arrive quand...

Happy: On est arrivé Natsu...

Soudain ils entendent tous des voix provenant de l'intérieur de bâtisse les surprenant.

Voix: Les voilà! Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah! Bienvenu! Bienvenu chères amis de Fairy Tail.

Ils virent devant eux trois figure qui se font illuminées pour dévoiler trois mage tous portant des chemise l'un d'eux avec les cheveux légèrement blond, l'autre avait la peaux foncé et des cheveux noir alors que le dernier avait des cheveux châtain. Ils étaient surpris par leurs entrée sauf Erza et Nala.

Mage: Nous vous attendions. Nous sommes les mages envoyées par Blue Pegasus. Les Trimens.

Ils virent les mages prendre une pose.

Hibiki: Hibiki des cents nuits!

Eave: Eave de la Sainte Nuit.

Ren: Ren de la nuit calme.

Lucy est sous le charme des trois individus devant elle.

Lucy: Les Trimens c'est l'une des équipes les plus cool de Fiore...et ce Hibiki et dans le Top 5 des mages à avoir comme petit-ami!

Aline: Ben ça tu es vraiment bien renseigner Lucy...en tous cas c'est vrai que niveau galanterie ces gars sont mieux que les nôtres.

Elles virent Yuden allongé et adossé au mur encore malade du voyage alors que Natsu se tient contre un pilier et que Grey est encore torse nue.

Grey: C'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mes fringues!

Natsu: Je me sens pas bien...

Happy: On est arrivé Natsu!

Lucy: C'est vrai que niveau galanterie y'a du niveau.

Erza et Nala sont de suite accosté par les Trimens.

Hibiki: Alors c'est bien vrai les rose de Fairy Tail sont ici Erza et Nala Scarlett.

Eave les faits s'asseoir sur un canapé.

Eave: Vous devez mourir de faim un petit gâteau?

Nala: Non merci...mais on est ravie de voir que vous avez le sens de l'hospitalité.

Ren s'approche d'Aline se mettant à rougir.

Ren: Tu dois être Aline tu as déjà jeté un froid dans mon coeur.

Aline: Heu je...

Grey observe le groupe furieux comme ses compagnons.

Grey: Pour qui ils se prennent ces types?

Yuden: Ouais...

Les Trimens se tournent vers les mages masculin.

Hibiki: Vous pouvez partir on arrivera à se débrouiller sans vous!

Natsu: Hé oh et puis quoi encore!

Yuden: Désolée j'irais nul part sans avoir donnée une raclée à Kali!

Eave: Ah oui parce que tu penses avoir une chance contre elle!

Il s'approche avec ses compagnons des mages de Blue Pegasus.

Yuden: Je l'ai affronté et je lui ait botté les fesses une fois!

Eave: Ah ouais on dirait pas.

Yuden: Répète un peut pour voir!

Nala: SA SUFFIT!

Ils se tournent vers les filles debout furieuse.

Erza: C'est pas le moment de se chamailler je vous rappelle qu'on doit anéantir la guilde des Oracion Seis!

Voix: Ma douce Erza tu n'as pas changé depuis tous ce temps.

Erza et Nala se fige sur place terrifiée au son de la voix qu'elles reconnaissent.

Erza: Oh non...cet voix...

En haut des marche apparaît un petit homme enrobée avec des cheveux châtain dans une pose de Blue Pegasus.

Erza: Oh non...ne nous dit pas que toi aussi tu fais partit de l'équipe!

Hibiki: Maître Ichiya!

Ichiya: Ma douce Erza! Toi et Nala êtes resté les mêmes roses que lors de notre dernière rencontre. BEAU!

Erza et Nala tremble en voyant Ichiya sous les yeux de leurs camarades.

Grey: Vous avez vue...

Lucy: Elles tremblent!

Ichiya glisse sur la rambarde à chacune de ses paroles ses acolytes le répète.

Ichiya: Quel occasion!

Trimens: Quel occasion!

Ichiya: Inespérée!

Trimens: Inespérée!

Arrivé au bouts de la rambarde il prend la pose.

Ichiya: Hicha!

Hibiki: Hé boum!

Ichiya: Hi cha !

Eave: Hé boum!

Ichiya: Hi cha!

Ren: Hé boum!

Ils applaudissent leurs chef.

Hibiki: Désolée maître Ichiya on ignorait que c'était votre fiancé.

Trimens: Désolée de notre comportements.

Erza furieuse réplique rapidement.

Erza: Je nie tout en bloc!

Nala: Allons Erza restons concen...concentré...

Ichiya: Douce Nala comme vous avez raison malheureusement l'heure n'est pas à nos retrouvailles amoureuses. Beau.

Nala tremble devant la réplique d'Ichiya.

Grey: Hé un petit conseil éviter de vous approchez de NOS princesses!

Ichiya réplique en prenant la pose.

Ichiya: Les hommes peuvent partir.

Ren et son groupe son prêts de Yuden et Grey furieux.

Ren: Vous pouvez partir.

Eave: Merci d'être venu.

Grey: Je sais pas toi mais ils commencent à me gonfler ces types!

Yuden: On va vous étalez en un rien de temps!

Ren: Ah ouais ben venez essayer!

Ils se préparent mais Erza rappelle à l'ordre les garçons.

Erza: Sa suffit dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons une missions et que...

Elle sent alors Ichiya tout prêts d'elle la renifler.

Ichiya: Quel délicieux parfum ma douce Erza. Beau!

Furieuse Erza lui donne un coup de poing le propulsant en l'air.

Erza: DÉGAGE!

Lucy: Elle l'a cogné!

Aline: Je me disais qu'elle était trop calme.

Ichiya fut rattrapé par un nouvel arrivant qui gèle la tête d'Ichiya avec sa mains, ils se tournent vers eux pour voir les nouveau venus tous juste arrivé.

Mage: Est-ce une façon d'accueillir les mages de Lamia Scale.

Grey et Aline eurent un frisson en voyant le nouvel arrivant qu'ils connaissaient très bien.

Grey: Léon!

Léon: Grey, Aline vous êtes là!

Lucy vit alors le tapis prendre vie et la faire trébucher au sol.

Lucy: Cette magie je la reconnais...Sherry!

Sherry apparaît au côté de Lyon souriante.

Sherry: Tiens Fairy Tail sa faisait un bail!

Natsu: Hé Léon sa fait plaisir de te voir sa faisait longtemps.

Léon: Ouais ravie de voir qu'une équipe de démolition est présente.

Yuden et Natsu sourient à la remarque de Léon alors que les Trimens sont furieux.

Ren: Toi comment oses-tu t'en prendre à maître Ichiya!

Léon: Sa vas je vous le rend!

Il le propulse vers Erza qui l'évite et le tient a distance avec sa lance.

Grey: Hé fait gaffe!

Léon: Hé oh Grey je te signal que c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus!

Une nouvelle dispute débute entre les membres de la coalition qui prit vite fin avec l'arrivé d'un autre mage.

Voix: SA SUFFIT!

Ils virent alors un mage chauve arrivé en tenant un bâton terminée d'une perle bleu tous le monde fut surpris de voir le mage arrivé.

Erza: Mais c'est...Jura Neekis!

Jura Neekis l'un des Dix Mages sacrées est arrivé dans le lieux de rassemblement.

Jura: Nous devons resté unis face à l'ennemie que nous affrontons qui a déjà prouvée par le passer qu'il est dangereux et puissant!

Tous le monde se tait devant les sage paroles de Jura et les esprits se calme.

Jura: Bien d'après ce que je vois tous les membres sont quasiment là il ne reste plus que les membres de Cait Shelter.

Ichiya: Tu as dit les membres? Mais je croyais qu'il n'y en avait qu'un?

Erza: Comment ça un?

Dans la forêt quelqu'un d'autre arrive en courant vers la bâtisse.

Yuden: Quoi Cait Shelter envoi un seul membre !

Lucy: Il doit être vraiment terrifiant...

Puis la personne arrive mais trébuche et tombe au sol tous le monde se retourne pour la voir, c'était une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année elle avait de longs cheveux bleus elle se relève et se dépoussière elle sert les mains timidement et observe les mages surpris.

Wendy: Heu bonjour...excusez-moi du retard. Je suis la mage envoyée par Cait Shelter je m'appelle Wendy enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Grey: C'est elle la mage envoyée par Cait Shelter!

Aline: Elle est trop jeune!

Léon: Et c'est une fille.

Natsu et Yuden observent Wendy tendrement sentant une chose étrange avec elle.

Natsu: Tu t'appelles...Wendy.

Wendy observe timidement ses coéquipiers alors que la coalition était enfin réunis pour affronter la maléfique guilde des Oracion Seis.

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce chapitre alors que dans le prochain une première confrontation va avoir lieux avec les membres des Oracion Seis, Wendy arrivera t-elle à s'intégrer à ce groupe? Comment Yuden réagira t-il devant le retour de Kali? Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre de l'arc "Les Oracion Seis".  
**

 **Merci à pour sa reviews et non je n'abandonne pas mes lecteurs à cause de mes études à la fac et aussi par une panne d'inspi. j'ai dut faire une pause mais maintenant sa vas mieux. Sa me fait plaisir de lire chacune de tes reviews et merci encore.**


	59. Chapitre 59: Les Oracion Seis

**Salut à tous aujourd'hui la confrontation entre la coalition et les Oracion Seis va avoir lieu qui des deux camps l'emportera?**

* * *

Chapitre 59: Les Oracion Seis.

Tous le monde observe la jeune Wendy timide devant l'imposant groupe.

Wendy: Je suis la magicienne envoyée par Cait Shelter, je m'appelle Wendy Marvell enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Ils observent tous attentivement Wendy encore surpris.

Léon: C'est une fille.

Ichiya: Oh une jeune demoiselle.

Jura reste un moment comme Yuden a observé Wendy.

Jura: Bien tous le monde est là nous pouvons donc commencer.

Grey: Hé mais t'es dingue c'est qu'une gamine elle va pas se battre!

Aline: Allons Grey soit pas aussi rustre avec elle, tu vois bien qu'elle est timide.

Wendy reste un petit moment sur place gênée des mages l'entourant.

Sherry: Je comprendrais jamais la logique de Cait Shelter envoyer une jeune magicienne toute seul.

Voix: Sachez qu'elle n'est pas toute seul madame pot de Peinture.

Chibi ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire mais s'arrête en voyant la nouvelle arrivante qui en surpris plus d'un, c'était une petite exceed à la fourrure blanche et portant une robe rouge.

Chibi: Happy!

Happy fut envoûté par l'Exceed.

Natsu: Happy t'as vue un autre chat!

Carla: Pour information je m'appelle Carla et pour votre gouverne je ne suis pas un chat mais un Exceed!

Yuden: Un Exceed?

Wendy: Carla mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Carla: Je suis ici pour veiller sur toi voyons je te rappelle que nous sommes partenaires!

Chibi: Attend...tu es comme nous toi aussi!

Carla se tourne vers Chibi elle scrute le chat au poil blanc.

Carla: Tout a fait et vous êtes?

Chibi: Je m'appelle Chibi et lui là c'est Happy.

Happy sort tout de suite un poisson et s'approche d'elle.

happy: Salut moi c'est Happy ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Carla détourne le regards faisant craquer Happy.

Happy: Je suis amoureux!

Chibi: Je crois plus qu'elle t'a envoyé sur les roses.

Happy: C'est courant chez les femmes elles font ça pour cacher leurs sentiments! Regarde Aline et Lucy c'est le parfait exemple!

Aline et Lucy: La ferme le matou!

Wendy observe les chats, Jura et Ichiya l'observent du coins de l'œil.

Ichiya: C'est étrange elle dégage un parfum particulier.

Jura: Vous avez aussi remarqué Ichiya...sa magie est différente de la notre.

Il se tourne vers Yuden et Natsu n'arrêtant pas de fixer Wendy alors que Hibiki et ses compères font le même cirque qu'avec Erza et Nala.

Hibiki: Jeune demoiselle désires-tu un rafraîchissement?

Ren: Peut-être es-tu affamé?

Wendy rougit violemment devant l'attitude des mages alors que Yuden continue regarder Wendy troublé.

Natsu: Yuden...t'as pas l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part?

Yuden: Si...mais je m'en rappelle pas et en plus t'as sentit sa magie elle est...

Natsu: Ouais...

Grey: Quoi vous pensez qu'elle est une Chasseuse de Dragon?

Yuden: Je sais pas...mais tu pourrais essayer de te rappeler à notre place où on l'a déjà vu?

Grey est choqué par la bêtise de son ami alors que Wendy remarque les deux Chasseurs de Dragons et leur lance un sourire qui leurs en arrachent un.

Carla: Wendy cesse de faire de grand sourire béât essaye de rester sérieuse.

Wendy: Pardon Carla.

Lucy: Sa alors elle en a du caractère cette Carla.

Aline: Elle me rappelle un peut Erza et Nala.

nala: Pardon?

Aline: Non oublie...j'ai rien dit.

Ichiya: Messieur le moment n'est pas vraiment appropriées.

Les Trimens débarrasse le canapé et la table rapidement.

Hibiki: Pardon maître Ichiya.

Ichiya: Bien dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir enfin commencer.

Il prend la pose sur une mini-scène équipé de projecteur qui l'éclair Erza et Nala sont gênée comme Grey.

Grey: Pourquoi il prend encore la pose?

Erza: Va savoir...

Ichiya: Dans un premier temps nous allons parler du lieux de rassemblement des sept généraux maléfique d'Oracion Seis...

Il s'arrête en prenant la pose et s'éclipse rapidement.

Ichiya: Mais avant je dois aller vérifier l'odeur des toilettes.

Aline: Quoi! Attendez il se fiche de nous!

Grey: C'est quoi son délire avec les odeurs à ce mec?

Trimens: Vous êtes le meilleur Boss.

Dans les bois aux alentours de la maison des Blue Pegasus deux petites créature se cache dans les buissons.

Créature: Pili pili!

Ichiya revint plus tard prenant la pose.

Ichiya: Bien à quelque kilomètre d'ici se tient la Forêt de Wors où les anciens auraient caché un sort dévastateur le Nirvana!

Grey: Il est obligé de prendre la pose?

Yuden et Aline: Le Nirvana c'est quoi?

Happy s'approche de Carla avec un poisson à côté de Chibi

Chibi: Jamais entendu parler.

Happy: Et toi Carla tu as entendu parler du Nirvana tient c'est pour toi.

Carla détourne le regard avec dédain.

Carla: Non merci!

Nala et Erza elles sont songeuse alors que les membres de Lamia Scale sont tout aussi interrogatif.

Sherry: Et vous Jura savez-vous ce qu'est le Nirvana?

Jura: Non pas du tout.

Ren: Si les anciens l'ont caché dans la Forêt de Wors c'est que c'est un sort dévastateur certains raconte qu'il s'agit d'un sort de destruction.

Natsu et Grey: De Destruction!

Lucy: Sa ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Ren: On pense que les Oracion Seis ce sont rassemblé ici c'est pour s'emparer du Nirvana.

Yuden: C'est logique.

Ils regardent tous Yuden sidérée.

Yuden: Si Kali est parmi eux c'est exactement ce qu'ils vont faire! Son pouvoir de donner vie à n'importe quoi et sa magie à manipuler les esprits...sa rappelle Galuna où elle tenter de prendre possession de Déliora.

Léon: Tu penses qu'elle manipule les Oracion Seis comme elle l'a fait avec nous?

Yuden: La connaissant...c'est fort probable mais vaut mieux se méfier si j'ai tord.

Ichiya: En tous cas on doit absolument empêcher ses crapules de s'en emparer! Beau!

Il prend la pose ce qui exaspère Grey.

Aline: Encore une pose.

Grey: Sa suffit je dit plus rien...

Ils réfléchissent alors.

Grey: OK ils sont 7 et nous sommes 15 sans compter que Yuden a déjà réservé Kali sa fait 14.

Il fait apparaître une mini console holographique.

Jura: Le sort Arc Eyes voilà une magie plutôt rare.

Sherry: Je l'avais jamais vue avant.

Yuden: Whoua elle est génial cet magie!

Chibi soupir alors que des images des membres des Oracion Seis apparaissent y comprit Kali, il zoom sur l'image de Cobra.

Hibiki: Voilà Cobra le dresseur de serpent venimeux son type de magie est inconnue et c'est surtout sa qui le rend dangereux.

Natsu: Il a pas une tête sympathique du tout ! Surtout avec ses yeux en demi-lune!

Grey et Léon: Tu sais que tes yeux sont un peut comme ça aussi!

Ils changent pour l'image celle de Racer.

Hibiki: Si on en crois son nom celui-ci doit utiliser une magie basé sur la vitesse il s'appelle Racer.

Grey: Ouais ben rapide où pas sa tête me reviens pas.

Aline & Léon: Moi non plus.

Hibiki montre l'image de Hoteye.

Hibiki: En échange d'une belle somme d'argent ce mage peut s'occuper d'une armée entière il s'appelle Hoteye.

Yuden et Natsu sont choqué de son apparence.

Yuden: Hé c'est bizarre il me rappelle...

Natsu: Tête de cube!

Sherry: C'est horrible.

Jura: De l'argent comme c'est vulgaire.

Hibiki montre ensuite l'image de Sorano.

Hibiki: Cette magicienne peut sonder votre âme on la surnomme Angel mais son vrai nom est Sorano.

Lucy: Ouais je connais ce genre de fille je peux pas la sentir.

Happy: Tu sais qu'elle à le surnom d'Angel!

Lucy: Je parlais pas de la notre...

Hibiki montre une image de Midnight.

Hibiki: On a peut d'information sur ce mage son nom est Midnight.

Nala: Midnight!?

Erza: Drôle de nom.

Hibiki montre ensuite l'image de Brain.

Hibiki: Voilà le chef de la guilde Brain c'est un adversaire extrêmement dangereux qu'il vaut mieux ne pas rencontrer si on est tous seul. Et enfin pour terminer...

Il montre ensuite l'image de Kali prise récemment tous les mages observent la femme responsable de bien nombre de malheurs.

Hibiki: Tous le monde dois la connaître Kali sans doute la plus dangereuses de la guilde Oracion Seis pouvant manipuler les individus qu'elle croise, en plus elle peut manipuler la matière inerte et s'en servir comme arme. Elle est extrêmement dangereuses de préférence ne jamais l'affronter seul!

Yuden: C'est faux je me suis retrouvé tout seul face à elle à Galuna je lui ait mis une dérouillé.

Aline: Je t'ai aidé tu sais!

Yuden: Non juste après je l'ai affronté dans la caverne de Déliora avec ce type bizarre qu'affrontait Natsu.

Hibiki: Oui mais selon nos sources elle n'utilisait pas l'intégralité de sa puissance sur Galuna, elle est dangereuse on a aucune information personnelle sur elle.

Yuden: Peut importe à un où plusieurs je vais l'affronter et l'exploser.

Jura: Bien alors il faudrat faire en sorte de ne pas affronter un membre seul il faudra de préférence être deux.

Lucy s'approche tremblante de peur.

Lucy: Dites vous me comptez pas parmi vos combattants...

Wendy: Moi non plus j'ai trop peur!

Carla: Wendy un peut de courage que diable!

Eave: La priorité c'est d'abord de trouvé leurs QG.

Ils sont surpris mais Hibiki montre un aperçut de la forêt.

Ichiya: En effet selon nos informations les Oracion Seis aurait établie leurs QG quelque part dans la forêt de Wors, notre objectifs sera de le débusquer.

Sherry: D'accord mais après?

Ren: On se servira du Christina pour le démolir.

Dans le ciel un vaisseaux volant avec une proue en forme de tête de cheval le fameux bombardier magique Christina.

Lucy: Attendez...vous voulez les bombarder mais c'est des êtres humains!

Jura: Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Lucy: Mais...

Jura: On ignore la porté du Nirvana ni ses effets alors nous devons prendre les devants et...

Natsu l'interromps et frappe son poings enflammé.

Natsu: OK donc le plans se résume à fracasser chacun des mages de la guilde j'y suis !

Il explose la porte de la guilde et part en trombe.

Natsu: Je vais tous me les faire à moi tous seul!

Son frère le suit de prêts tout aussi impatient.

Yuden: Tu rêves je te signal que j'ai déjà réservé Kali!

Natsu: OK ensemble sa sera vite expédier!

Leurs amis les virent s'en aller au loin blasé.

Lucy: Ils ont même pas comprit le plan...

Grey: Quel bande de naze ils foncent tête baissé ils changeront jamais...

Léon: Sa fait bizarre de combattre à leurs côtés mais bon avec eux on a une chance de vaincre les Oracion Seis.

Sherry: Rattrapons-les.

Ils se mettent tous à courir à vive allure après les Chasseurs de Dragons laissant Jura seul avec Ichiya.

Jura: La fougue de la jeunesse.

Ichiya: Excusez-moi Jura mais selon mes informations il paraît que vous êtes l'un des Dix Mages les plus puissants du continent.

Jura: Oui mais je suis aussi le plus bas dans la hiérarchie il y a d'autres mage beaucoup plus puissant que moi sur le continent; comme Makarof qui est d'un tout autre niveau que le miens.

Ichiya: A la bonne heure.

Jura est choqué mais l'instant d'après il sent un odeur atroce et commence à avoir mal partout.

Jura: Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que c'est qu cette odeur...

ichiya: C'est un parfum qui fait disparaître tout esprit de combativité très utile contre des mages aussi fort que vous.

Jura: Ichiya...mais que...que faites vous!

Ichiya se change en deux créature bleu parfaitement identique.

Créature: Pili pili! On t'a eu on peut lire dans les pensées des gens!

Sorano arrive une clé d'or en main.

Sorano: Beau travail Gémini vous auriez put nous causer pas mal de problème si vous seriez rester.

Jura: Comment...

Sorano: Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se mêle de nos affaires.

Gémini: Pili pili!

Dans la forêt Grey, Aline, Erza et Nal poursuivent les Chasseurs de Dragons ayant prit de l'avance.

Grey: Hé attendez nous bande de naze!

Aline: Sérieusement vous avez quoi à la place du cerveau!

Nala: On était censé y aller en groupe!

natsu: Ben alors les filles.

Yuden: C'est pas parce que vous êtes à la traîne sur nous qu'il faut faire un caprice.

Erza et Nala: QUOI!

Elles fusillent du regards Yuden et Natsu mort de peur.

Erza: ARRÊTEZ-VOUS ET VENEZ NOUS LE DIRE EN FACE MAINTENANT!

Yuden: HA JE SUIS DESOLEE...

Il s'arrête avant de tomber d'une falaise mais Natsu se trouve juste au-dessus du vide il veut le rattraper mais ils tombent tous les deux dans la forêt plus bas.

Grey: Et voilà j'espère qu'ils se sont fait mal!

Erza: Sa leurs remettra les idées en place.

Léon et les autres arrivent gênée de la situation.

Léon: Et dire que ces types ont détruit Déliora...

Wendy arrive en compagnie de Carla Happy et Chibi.

Chibi: Erza où sont Natsu et Yuden?

Aline: Tombé plus bas on ferait mieux de rattraper ces crétins avant qu'ils ne fassent rater la mission.

Plus bas Natsu et Yuden continue de courir un bosse sur la tête.

Natsu: La brute elle m'a fait mal...enfin on va pouvoir s'occuper de ses naze et...

Il s'arrête et observe Yuden scruter les alentours le regards grave.

Natsu: Yuden?

Yuden: Tu sens ça Natsu? Cette...énergie.

Natsu se concentre et effectivement l'énergie autour d'eux était chargé d'onde négative, bizarrement il semblait reconnaître cette sensation pour l'avoir déjà sentit quelque part. Grey s'arrête et percute Natsu de pleins fouet enclenchant une nouvelle dispute entre les deux.

Natsu: Tu peux pas faire attention abrutis!

Grey: On a pas idée de s'arrêter au milieu du chemins!

Les autres finissent par arriver.

Léon: Enfin on vous rattrape qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de partir comme ça!

Erza remarque Yuden sur ses gardes.

Erza: Yuden?

Ils les virent sur leurs gardes scruter les alentours.

Aline: Qu'est-ce qui se passe vous sentez les Oracion Seis?

Wendy et le reste du groupe observe les environs à l'affût.

Yuden: Non...vous sentez cette énergie autour de nous?

Ils sentent alors eux aussi l'énergie maléfique autour d'eux.

Nala: Oui...cette sensation...c'est comme...

Yuden: La Tour du Paradis c'est exactement ça.

Ils se rappellent exactement l'atmosphère étouffante de la Tour du Paradis chargé d'énergie maléfique.

Erza: Oui aucun doute...la même énergie.

Natsu: Hé tu te souviens de cette choses qui est sortit de la lacrimas?

Yuden et les autres se souviennent de l'étrange perle qui est sortir de la lacrimas à absorber toute l'énergie contenue dans la lacrimas de la Tour du Paradis avant de disparaître dans le ciel au loin.

Grey: Quoi le truc qui c'est barré? Vous pensez que c'est ça le Nirvana?

Yuden: Non je pense que c'est autre chose...je sais pas quoi...mais sa nous veut pas du bien.

Ils sentent une ombre se dresser au-dessus d'eux ils lèvent la tête et sont surpris de voir le Christina juste au-dessus de leurs tête.

Wendy: Whoua c'est magnifique.

Carla: C'est vrai que sa à son charme.

Lucy: Alors le voilà...

Eave: Voilà le Christina.

Le Christina parcours le ciel majestueux mais soudain une explosion se produit surprenant les mages qui le virent commencer à s'écraser.

Aline: Le Christina!

Grey: Il va s'écraser!

Ils courent en direction du lieux de crash et arrive au bord d'une autre falaise et le virent s'écraser dans la forêt en contre-bas, les filles sont terrifiée de voir le spectacle alors que les autres mages sont sur leurs gardes.

Nala: Erza tu sens?

Erza: Oui quelqu'un approche.

Soudain dans la fumée noir du crash sept forme distinct s'approchent d'eux ils virent enfin leurs adversaires tant redouté.

Lucy: Les Oracion Seis!

Yuden jette un regard à Kali qui le remarque aussitôt alors que Brain prend un air hautain.

Brain: Les insectes sont tous là à présent tant mieux.

Sorano: Je sais exactement ce que vous pensez.

Gémini: On a déjà battu Jura et Ichiya! Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça!

Léon: Hein quoi!?

Hibiki: C'est pas vrai!

Cobra: Allez dites le je sais que vous pensiez ne pas vous attendre à ça!

Racer: On aime faire notre boulot rapidement...mais malheureusement vous nous ralentissez!

Hoteye: Rien n'est plus important que l'argent voyez-vous!

Ils virent Midnight endormi sur son tapis volant.

Lucy: Il dort ce mec!

Kali s'avance vers eux un sourire narquois au lèvre.

Kali: Sa commence à devenir énervent que vous empiétez sur nos affaires! Déjà qu'à Galuna vous m'avez empêcher de posséder une puissance immense!

Yuden: Ouais ben tu dirais quoi si je venais te casser le figure une bonne fois pour toutes!

Ils y eu un long échange de regards entre les deux camps Wendy est caché derrière un rocher protéger par les Exceeds.

Nala: On ne pensait pas que vous vous montreriez si rapidement.

Yuden frappe son poings dans sa mains et observe ses camarades.

Yuden: Alors on y va les gars?

Grey: Ouais!

Ils foncent sur le groupe à toute vitesse Cobra sourit devant les trois mages.

Cobra: J'entend tous!

Grey, Natsu et Yuden: C'est bien comme ça pas besoin de vous cherchez!

Kali: Racer charge-toi des deux autres!

Racer: Reçu!

Il disparaît subitement pour réapparaître au-dessus d'eux et les envoit violemment au sol.

Racer: MOTEUR!

Yuden vit ses camarades au sol laissant à Kali une fenêtre de tir elle tends ses bras et le slime de Galuna le frappe de pleins fouet le projetant au sol, ils virent celui-ci recouvert par endroit de roche.

Kali: Oh sa a dut faire mal!

Lucy: YUDEN !

Lucy vit alors à côté d'elle une réplique d'elle qui la déconcentre permettant à la réplique d'attaquer avec son fouet.

Lucy/Gémini: Quel idiote!

Lucy: HAAAAAAAAA!

Racer se dirige vers Hibiki, Ren et Eave et les envoi au sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors que Léon et Sherry fonce sur Hoteye.

Hoteye: Je vous vois voyez-vous!

Ses yeux brille et le sol au-dessous d'eux devient liquide et les absorbe.

Léon: C'est quoi ce truc encore!

Sherry: J'arrive plus à bouger!

Hoteye: Il n'y a rien de plus puissant et plus attractif que l'argent voyez-vous!

Sherry: Je suis pas d'accord!

Erza et Nala sortent leurs épées et foncent sur Cobra qui riait.

Cobra: Inutile j'entends chacun de vos mouvements!

Erza: Transformation! Chevalier!

Elle envoi ses épées sur Cobra alors que Nala dans son armure de Magicienne fonce sur Cobra, il esquive tranquillement les épées d'Erza ainsi que le coup de Nala qui fut surprise de sa rapidité.

Nala: Mais comment...

Cobra: J'entends la moindre de vos pensées c'est inutile!

Il lui donne un coup dans l'estomac l'envoyant en l'air alors que Yuden se relève face à Kali souriante.

Kali: C'est tout?

Yuden: Attends je vais te montrer. Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il crache une gerbe de flamme vers elle mais celle-ci utilise son slim qui absorbe son attaque rapidement, Aline en profite et créer des épées de glace.

Aline: Et tu te souviens de moi! Epée de Glace!

Elle les envoi sur Kali mais elle sourit elle tends son bras et ses épées s'arrêtent à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Aline: Quoi?

Kali: Je t'ai sous-estimé sur Galuna...je ne commettrais pas la même erreurs!

Ses épées se retournent vers Aline et foncent mais Grey intervient.

Grey: Bouclier de glace!

Il protège Aline rapidement mais derrière eux un autre Grey apparaît.

Grey/Gémini: Ange de Glace!

Ils furent frappé de la magie de Gémini sous le regard de Sorano et des Oracion Seis souriant, Yuden tente de balayer Gémini d'un revers de son poings mais Racer apparaît devant lui.

Racer: Trop lent!

Il le frappe dans l'abdomen le propulsant en l'air Kali utilise son slim pour frapper le Chasseur de Dragon le propulsant à tout vitesse au sol.

Kali: C'est mieux comme ça!

Natsu se relève et vit Midnight toujours endormi.

Natsu: Je vais te réveiller toi! Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Il crache ses flammes mais celle-ci évite Midnight à quelques centimètres de lui.

Natsu: Quoi?

Racer apparaît et frappe Natsu.

Racer: Midnight aime pas être réveillé!

Natsu est envoyé au sol alors que Nala et Erza luttent contre Cobra, Léon et Sherry prépare un nouvelle assaut.

Léon: Allez Sherry! Aigle de Glace!

Sherry: Poupée de boue!

Les attaques sont diriger vers Kali mais Hoteye se trouve devant.

Hoteye: Inutile voyez-vous!

Il enseveli les deux attaques sous la terre surprenant les deux mages.

Kali: Léon j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça!

Son slim rassemble de la roche au bouts d'un appendice et frappe de pleins fouet les mages les envoyant au sol, elle vit Yuden tenter de se relever mais elle abat sa masse sur lui le laissant au sol.

Kali: Gentil tu bouges pas...

Erza et Nala lutte contre Cobra esquivant chacun de leurs attaques.

Cobra: Inutile de lutter j'entends chacune de vos pensées!

il bloque la lame d'Erza et la frappe dans l'estomac il esquive celle de Nala dans son armure de Neptune elle tente de toucher Cobra avec son trident qui le saisit avec sa main.

Cobra: Trop lent.

Nala tente de lui donne un coup avec sa jambe mais Cubélios mord Nala à la jambe pour l'arrêter lui arrachant un cris de douleurs.

Cobra: Sa doit faire mal.

Il envoi Nala au sol souffrant de la morsure alors qu'Erza furieuse retourne à l'assaut.

Erza: Tu n'aurais jamais dût toucher à ma sœur.

Cobra: Quand vous comprendrez je lis la moindre de vos pensées...même vos souvenirs!

Il lit les pensées d'Erza et vit alors son passé en tant qu'esclave de la Tour du Paradis avec sa soeur, il recule terrifiée en voyant ça.

Cobra: Attend...vous aussi vous y étiez...

Erza vit l'occasion et veut attaquer Cobra mais son serpent la mord elle aussi, ses camarades au sol la vit.

Natsu: Non...Erza...

Erza se retrouve au sol tremblante la marque des crocs du serpent entourée de violet se trouve sur son bras, tous les mages de la coalition sont au sol les mages d'Oracion Seis observent leurs adversaires dans l'incapacité de se battre.

Racer: C'est ça les mages de Fairy Tail?

Kali: Sa suffit Brain élimine-les ils ont assez nuis à nos plans!

Brain: Avec plaisir.

Il tends son sceptre et des filaments vert sort d'un sceau et émergent du sol autour des mages.

Sherry: C'est quoi...cette magie...elle...émane une énergie mauvaise...

Yuden tente de se relever mais Kali le maintient au sol.

Kali: Tu es vraiment casse-pieds Yuden tu sais çà!

Alors que Brain continue son sort il vit caché derrière le rocher Wendy en larme avec les trois exceeds la défendant, il arrête son sort sous le regards de ses alliées.

Racer: Brain qu'est-ce que tu fais!

Kali: Elimine-les qu'est-ce que tu attends!

Brain observe Wendy avec effroi.

Brain: Wendy...

La petite mage est choqué comme ses camarades comment Brain pouvait-il connaître Wendy et quels obscure desseins a t-il en tête? Pour l'instant les mages ne peuvent qu'observer leurs ennemies fixer Wendy avec avidité.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre les mages étant totalement désarmée que prépare Brain alors que les Orcaion Seis viennent de vaincre l'équipe de la coalition avec une facilité déconcertante. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La prêtresse Célèste" j'espère que sa vous à plus et à la prochaine.**


	60. Chapitre 60: La Prêtresse Céleste

**Suite immédiate du chapitre précédent où la coalition à finit par rejoindre les Oracion Seis qui les ont mis au sol en un temps record, alors que Brain à un intérêt particulier pour Wendy.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 60: La Prêtresse Céleste.**

Brain reste longuement focalisé sur Wendy la jeune magicienne de Cait Shelter observait le maître es Oracion Seis immobile.

Brain: Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici ma chère Wendy.

Carla et les deux Exceeds se mettent entre Brain et Wendy.

Carla: Vous ne toucherez pas à Wendy!

Chibi: Ouais!

Kali: Brain débarrasse-toi d'eux vite!

Brain: J'ai une meilleure idée tu vas venir avec nous!

Il créer une protubérance verte qui se dirige droit sur Wendy elle se change en mains qui saisit Wendy et la tire vers eux sous le regards des autres mages.

Lucy: NON!

Grey: Laisse-là sale ordure...

Yuden furieux veut se redressé mais Kali le plaque au sol violemment.

Yuden: LAISSEZ-LA!

Wendy: CARLA!

Carla, Happy et Chibi tente de rattraper Wendy emporte mais Chibi saute tente de sortir Wendy du liens magique de Brain, alors que Wendy tend sa main vers Carla.

Wendy: CARLA!

Carla: Je te tiens Wendy!

Elle tends sa patte mais c'est Happy qui est saisit au lieux de Carla et les trois prisonniers disparaissent sous les yeux de leurs camarades.

Carla: WENDY!

Natsu: HAPPY!

Yuden: CHIBI!

Furieux il dégage des flammes et se relève et fonce sur Brains.

Yuden: RELÂCHE-LES ORDURE!

Il se prends le coup d'un autre appendice du slim qui propulse Yuden au sol avant de se prendre une nouvelle pression de la part du Kali.

Kali: Tu es tenace et c'est ça qui m'énerve!

Il se traîne au sol mais les membres d'Oracion Seis riaient.

Brains: Bien il est temps de nous débarrasser d'eux! Disparaissez Ronde des Ténèbres!

Il projette des liens d'énergie magique sur eux les garçons réagissent.

Ren: RECULEZ!

Ils poussent les mages hors de la zone de tir rapidement, Léon portant Sherry alors que Yuden fonce protéger Nala blesser de la morsure du serpent mais quelqu'un arrive rapidement.

Jura: Par l'Enceinte de la Roche!

Des piliers de rochers émergent du sol et sauve de justesse les mages sous le feu de Brains ils furent impressionner de la magie de Jura et rassuré de le voir en vie.

Jura: Juste à temps...

Sherry: Jura vous êtes en vie!

Grey: Plutôt cool votre technique.

Jura s'approche de ses alliées de Lamia Scale alors que Yuden se relève furieux.

Yuden: Je vais les massacrer Chibi!

Il titube vers l'endroit où se trouvait les Oracions Seis mais il n'y avait plus personne.

Grey: Ils ont tous disparut!

Aline se relève se tenant le bras.

Aline: Soyons heureux d'être encore en vie...la vache ces types sont vraiment douée.

Hibiki: Même à sept ils nous ont mis une raclée j'avais jamais vue des mages comme eux.

Lucy: Et le Christina et détruit...vous croyez qu'il y a des morts?

Eave: Aucun risque le Christina se pilote automatiquement donc aucune perte possible.

Ren: Par contre c'était prévue que nous montions dedans une fois la base repérée.

Jura: Les Oracion Seis savait exactement notre plans depuis le début sans Ichiya je n'aurais pas fait long feu...

Léon: Tu vas bien Jura?

Jura: Pour être franc j'ai ressentit une énorme douleurs quand cette mage m'a attaqué.

Ichiya prenant la pose sort deux flacons.

Ichiya: Aucune raison de s'inquiéter approchez-vous pour sentir mon Parfum de Guérison il soignera vos douleurs et courbature.

Ils sentent le parfum d'Ichiya et sentent effectivement leurs blessures s'estomper.

Lucy: Hmm sa sent si bon et mes douleurs je ne les sent plus du tout.

Grey: Merci ichiya.

Ichiya: Aucun problème Beau!

Aline: Il est bizarre à prendre des poses.

Grey: Laisse-tomber je ne dis plus rien.

Yuden sert le poing furieux comme Natsu.

Natsu: Ils ont emmené Wendy, Happy et Chibi!

Yuden: On va les massacrer!

Ils foncent mais sont retenue par l'écharpe par Carla qui vole.

Carla: Voyons qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières un peut de retenu.

Grey: Regarder elle a des ailes!

Carla: Exacte cette magie s'appelle Aeria sa surprend toujours la première fois qu'on voit ça.

Lucy: En fait on a eu l'habitude avec Chibi et Happy.

Carla: Comment! Enfin bref ce n'est pas en fonçant tête baissé dans la mêlée que vous arriverez à sauvez nos amis.

Jura: Elle a raison maintenant que les Oracion Seis savent notre plans nous devons changer de tactiques.

Carla: De plus vous oubliez une chose.

Elle pointe vers Erza et Nala toute les deux se tenant le membres mordue par Cubélios, il y avait une trace violette sur la partie mordue.

Lucy: Oh non Erza, Nala!

Ils s'approchent des deux sœurs qui souffrent.

Nala: La vache...ce type est plus fort qu'on l'avait imaginé.

Ichiya: Aucune crainte je vais utiliser mon parfum pour vous soigner!

Il débouche deux flacons de parfum mais l'odeur n'as aucune effet sur le poison.

Ichiya: Non impossible...

Ren: Le parfum n'a aucun effet!

Natsu: Accrochez-vous les filles!

Erza: Désolée Lucy je t'emprunte ça...

Elle défait la ceinture de Lucy qui en perd sa jupe donnant une vue sur sa culotte aux Trimens qui furent envoûter.

Trimens: WHOUA!

Lucy leurs donnent un coup de pieds furieuse.

Lucy: FAUT PAS VOUS GÊNEZ!

Aline: Erza tu fous quoi?

Erza: Je me fais un garrot...

Elle sert pour empêcher le venin de se répandre puis plante son épée dans le sol.

Erza: Vous devez me coupez le bras!

Ils sont choqué voir horrifiée de la demande d'Erza.

Grey: Hein qui mais sa vas pas à la tête!

Aline: Pas question!

Nala: C'est...c'est le seul moyen si vous ne le faites pas...le poison va nous tuez...

Léon observe un long moment la lame planté dans le sol avant de la prendre sous les yeux de ses camarades, et la tenir d'une main un léger pincement au cœur.

Léon: Je vais le faire...

Grey se relève furieux sous le regards d'Aline les larmes aux yeux.

Aline: Léon...

Léon: Désolée Aline mais c'est sa volonté...

Grey: Tu vas rien faire du tout tu m'entends!

Léon: Grey si on ne fait rien le poison va les tuer!

Grey: Y'a forcément une autre solution !

Erza: Léon...fais-le...

Léon brandit l'épée sous les yeux des filles Lucy se cache les yeux alors que Yuden observe la scène serrant le poings, la lame est arrêtée par Grey qui utilise sa magie pour empêcher Léon de commettre l'acte.

Léon: Grey mais qu'est-ce que tu fous!?

Grey: Désolée mais je te laisserais pas faire!

Nala: Grey!

Grey: Je me fiche de ce qu'elles ont dit pas question que te laisse faire ça!

Léon: T'as pas changé t'es toujours la même tête de mule!

Jura lui reste devant la scène comme Sherry.

Lucy: Non on peut pas faire ça...

Jura: C'est sa volonté si on ne fait rien...

Léon: Je te le dirais pas deux fois Grey écarte-toi sinon!

Grey: Sinon quoi hein? Vas-y je t'écoute.

L'agitation se poursuit alors que Carla murmure à Yuden.

Carla: Y'a une autre solution.

Yuden se tourne vers ses amis.

Yuden: FERMEZ-LA!

Ils virent Yuden debout avec Carla.

Yuden: Carla dis qu'il y a une solution!

Léon: Comment?

Carla: C'est simple Wendy peut sauver votre amie!

Sherry: Hein mais de quelle manière?

Carla: C'est simple...Wendy est une Chasseuse de Dragon Céleste!

Les mages sont tous choqué le plus sont Yuden et Natsu qui avait sentit un pouvoir différent émaner d'elle.

Yuden: Je le savais...cette sensation...

Natsu: Comment ça une Chasseuse de Dragon?

Carla: Pas le temps d'expliquer mais elle possède des sorts de guérison capable de soigner n'importe quoi des blessure jusqu'à la fièvre!

Jura: Attend des sorts de guérison?! Mais je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une magie perdu depuis des lustres!

Carla: C'est Grandiné le dragon qui a élevé Wendy qui lui a appris si on retrouve Wendy on pourras soigner votre amie.

Ils avaient maintenant un espoirs à la fois de sauver Erza et Nala, mais aussi de peut-être battre les Oracion Seis et débusquer leurs bases.

Yuden: OK alors pas de temps à perdre!

Natsu: On va allez retrouvez Wendy, Happy et Chibi et la ramener ici pour qu'elle soigne Erza et Nala. Puis on ira casser la tête aux Oracion Seis!

Jura: Bien mais il vaut mieux rester groupé je propose que l'on se sépare en plusieurs groupes une fois la fille localiser nous la ramènerons ici.

Tous: Sa marche!

Plus loin dans les confins de la forêt dans une grotte servant à d'anciens rituel dans la régions, les Oracions Seis avaient emmener Wendy, Chibi et Happy dans leurs cachettes secrète. Celle-ci fut violemment projeter au sol par Brains.

Happy: Sale monstre!

Chibi: C'est qu'une enfant bande de brute!

Kali: La ferme le chat!

Elle frappe Chibi avec son slim qui l'envoi au sol avec une petite plaie ensanglanté.

Wendy: Oh Chibi! Sa vas?

Chibi: Sa vas...je dois pas me laissez impressionner par une sorcière!

Kali: Faut que je t'apprennent à te taire comme ton maître!

Chibi lui tire la langue alors que Wendy le sert dans ses bras.

Happy: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Wendy!?

Kali: Sa je veux bien le savoir !

Racer: C'est vrai Brains on peut savoir ce qui te prends avec cette gamine?

Hoteye: Oh je vois tu veux l'échanger contre de l'argent voyez-vous!

Cobra: Dis donc tu penses qu'à l'argent toi hein?

Hoteye: Mais avec l'argent nous pouvons tout acheter voyez-vous même l'amour.

Cobra: Ah bon tu crois ça.

Kali: Bon tu vas me dire ce qui t'as prit?

Brains: Cette môme connait la magie Céleste elle connaît donc les sorts de guérison.

Ils sont tous surpris des dires de Brains.

Racer: Les sorts de guérison?

Sorano: La magie perdu!

Cobra: Impossible!

Kali commence à apercevoir comme ses camarades ses intentions.

Kali: Tu ne comptes quand même pas...

Brains: Si cette fille peut les ramener à la vie !

Les Oracions Seis eurent un sourire narquois barrant leurs visages le bonheur pouvait se lire dans sur leurs visages.

Happy: De qui ils parlent tu sais toi?

Wendy: Non j'en ai strictement aucune idée mais ce que je sais c'est que je n'aiderais jamais des crapules comme vo...

Elle est saisit à la gorge par Kali et son slim qui la soulève du sol elle saisit le slim brûlant légèrement sa peau.

Kali: Ecoute sale peste tu vas de tout de façon que tu le veuilles où non faire ce qu'on te dit!

Elle la renvoie au sol Chibi furieux observe Kali avec un sourire sadique sur son visage.

Chibi: Quand Yuden te trouvera t'attends pas à ce qu'il soit compatissant! Il va t'exploser!

Kali rit devant la remarque de l'exceed alors que Brain se tourne vers Racer.

Brains: Racer va les chercher!

Racer: C'est super loin même moi il va me falloir 1 heure pour y aller!

Il ressent un douleur intense au cou il pose sa main dessus alors que Kali l'observe d'un regard assassin.

Kali: Vas-y et fait ce qu'on te demande!

Racer se relève sous le regard de Sorano elle lui lance un regard compatissant alors que Wendy observe Racer grogner et partir à toute vitesse.

Chibi: Alors t'as aucun remord à faire du mal à tes propres alliées!

Kali: Il faut savoir se faire obéir! Bien maintenant vous trois!

Hoteye, Sorano et Cobra observe Kali.

Kali: Vous allez partir à la recherche du Nirvana immédiatement!

Sorano: Quoi mais à quoi sa sert si ils savent où ils sont on...

Elle fut foudroyée par une vive douleurs elle aussi en plus que le slim la saisissent au cou, elle croise le regard assassin de Kali.

Kali: Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais me contredire sale idiote tu as l'air d'oublier qui t'as donné ces clés d'or.

Sorano se relève sans un mot avant de quitter la grotte avec ses camarades.

Brains: J'aime ta façon de faire Kali.

Kali: Ravie que sa vous plaisent...en attendant on ferait bien de retenir ces Chasseurs de Dragons si énervants!

Brains: Ne t'en fais pas...j'ai déjà déployée ce qu'il faut.

Happy: Ces crapules vont forcements trouvé le Nirvana.

Chibi: Mais ces quoi ce Nirvana je voudrait bien le savoir.

Wendy: Moi aussi...

Brains se tourne vers eux souriant.

Brains: Le Nirvana est un sort qui inverse la lumière et les ténèbres.

Ils furent choqué des dirent de Brains alors que Kali eu un sourire narquois.

Kali: Et bientôt tout Fiore sera plongé dans le chaos et alors le triomphe des Oracions Seis ne fera plus aucun doute.

Ils se mettent à rire sous le regard de Wendy et des exceeds alors que dans la forêt les membres de la coalition ce sont répartit en plusieurs groupes Natsu, Yuden, Carla et Grey; Lyon, Sherry et Jura; , Hibiki et Ichiya qu'ils viennent de perdre de vue.

Ren: Attends...Ichiya où il est?

Eave: Oh non on l'a oublié!

Plus en arrière Ichiya est perdu en pleine forêt.

Ichiya: Beau! Ren, Eave! Vous êtes là beau!

Dans les arbres un groupe de mage l'a repérée alors que le dernier groupe former de Lucy, Aline et Hibiki reste avec Erza et Nala allongée.

Lucy: Elles sont mal en points.

Aline: T'inquiète je connais pas meilleur flair que Yuden il les retrouvera en moins de deux et nos guerrière préférée seront sauvé.

Lucy: Espérons que tu es raisons.

Elles regardent Hibiki pianoter sur ses écrans.

Lucy: Le sort Earkype Jura nous a dit que...que ce sort était rare.

Hibiki: Exacte mais avec ça je peux suivre la progression de nos amis.

Aline: Pratique sa je me demande si Erza et Nala n'ont pas le même système pour détecter les bagarre entre Natsu et Grey.

Lucy se met à rire.

Hibiki: A ce propos j'ai entendue vos exploits Lucy tu as terrasser 19 démons au Mont Akobe, quand à toi Aline tu as vaincu le mage Chainsaw et le Caméléon impressionnant.

Aline: Bof j'avais de l'aide...et Chainsaw le fait d'arme revient plus à Yuden.

Hibiki: Soit en tous cas nous allons devoir garder un œil sur nos amis le travail d'équipe est plus que primordiale pour cette mission.

Du côté du groupe de Natsu ceux-ci continue de courir à vive allure en direction de la cache des Oracion Seis.

Carla: On est encore loin?

Yuden: Non on devrait pas tarder à...

Il s'arrête brusquement à la surprise de ses camarades.

Natsu: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon vieux?

Il se tourne alors vers la forêt devant eux et le choc envahie Natsu devant eux la forêt était plus sombre que d'habitude et les arbres étaient tous noirs une atmosphère malsaine se dégage de cette partie de Wors.

Grey: Les arbres ils sont tout noir!

Derrière eux deux individus viennent d'atterrir.

Voix: On raconte que c'est la force du Nirvana qui rend la forêt comme ça! Chef Gâto !

Gatô: Tout a fait chef Zatô !

Ils virent deux gorille l'un avec une coupe afro violette ils avaient sur leurs costume la marque de la guilde clandestine des Naked Mummy. Les mages de Fairy Tail sont surpris alors que Natsu éclate de rire.

Natsu: Z'avez vue ce sont des singes!

Carla: Sa n'as rien de drôle!

Zatô: T'as vue chef Gatô il parait que c'est le Nirvana qui rend la forêt comme ça...

Gatô: Tu te répète chef Zatô.

Zatô: Ah bons?

Grey: C'est clown appartiennent aux Naked Mummy je les reconnais.

Mage: Hé c'est deux là je les reconnais c'est des amis de la magicienne de l'autre jour!

Carla: Vite il faut s'enfuir!

Yuden craque ses doigts.

Yuden: S'enfuir? Mais non on va gentillement discuter avec eux en plus on manque de sport.

Natsu: Hé puis ces guignols pourront peut-être nous dire où est la cache de leurs patrons!

Zatô: Faites gaffe on est les Naked Mummy est on obéie aux Oracion Seis!

Gatô: Préparez-vous à vous faire avoir par la plus puissante des guildes!

Natsu: Ouais dans vos rêves les macaques!

Zatô: Faite gaffe on est la guilde Naked Mummy et on obéie aux Oracion Seis.

Natsu: C'est bons on a comprit pas la peine de répéter!

Carla observe les trois mages face à une armée d'homme-singe mage.

Carla: Il y a vraiment un truc qui va pas dans la guilde de Fairy Tail!

Du côté de Ren et Eave ceux-ci sont encercler par des mages avec des cheveux en corne de licorne.

Ren: C'est les membres de la guilde Black Unicorn!

Eave: Apparemment nous ne sommes pas seule ici.

Du côté de Lamia Scale ils sont encerclé pas les membres d'une guilde portant une capuche rouge.

Léon: La guilde clandestine Red Hood qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?

Jura: Ils travaillent pour les Oracion Seis.

Sherry: On est encerclé.

Mage Red Hodd: Regarder Jura Neekis si on le bat on sera traité en héros!

Ichiya lui est tombé sur une autre guilde clandestine il tente par tous les moyens en les suppliants de le laisser tranquille mais rien n'y fait, Kali observe à travers ses boules flottante de slim les mages en pleine confrontation.

Kali: Sa les retiendras assez longtemps qu'on déterre le Nirvana.

Racer arrive pile à ce moment avec deux immense cercueil en forme de T.

Racer: Voilà c'était pas du gâteau.

Kali: Bien tu vois quand tu veux.

Elle se tourne vers Wendy terrifier.

Kali: Maintenant ma chérie tu vas m'écoutez attentivement tu vas soigner les personnes qui sont dans ses boîtes tu entends!

Wendy: Jamais vous pouvez toujours courir!

Brains: Oh crois-moi tu vas devoir le faire que tu le veuilles où non.

Wendy: Ah oui et pourquoi je le ferait?

Brains: Parce que il me semble que tu leurs dois la vie nom?

Il frappe avec son bâton sur le sol et la face avant des cercueils disparaît pour laisser apparaître deux individus identique que Happy et Chibi ne pensait pas voir.

Happy: C'est pas vrai ce sont...

Chibi: Jellal! Jycrain!

Ils virent les deux frères enchaîner dans le cercueil avec des blessures sur les bras, ils étaient inconscient comme mort.

Kali: Je vois que vous les connaissez bien alors ma chérie tu vas être gentil et les soigner car vois-tu sa ne tient qu'à toi de les guérir des particules eather-nano.

Wendy: Jellal...Jycrain...

Chibi se tourne vers Wendy le ton de sa voix laisse à présagez qu'elle les connaît.

Chibi: Wendy...

Brains: Tu vas vraiment les laissez mourir eux qui t'ont sauvé la vie petite? Réfléchit bien ne commet pas l'erreur de tuer deux innocents.

Wendy se trouvait dans un dilemme allait-elle prendre le risque de les ramener et ainsi guider Oracion Seis au Nirvana, où allez t-elle les laisser mourir eux qui l'ont protéger par le passé alors que les mages de la coalition sont aux prises avec les mages des guildes clandestines.

* * *

 **Fin du second chapitre de ce jour j'espère que vous avez appréciez en attendent je vous retrouve demain pour la suite de l'Arc Nirvana avec le retour des frères Fernandes dans le prochain chapitre pensez comme toujours à laissez vos reviews tchaô.**


	61. Chapitre 61: La fillette et les Fantomes

**Suite de l'histoire avec le sauvetage de Wendy des Oracion Seis alors que deux anciens ennemies vont refaire surface le Nirvana est sur le point d'émerger.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 61: La fillette et les Fantômes.**

Wendy, Happy et Chibi se trouvait devant Jellal et Jycrain enchaîner dans le sarcophage les trois observaient attentivement les anciens prisonniers de la Tour du Paradis.

Brains: Je vous présente Jycrain et son frère Jellal ils dirigeaient la Tour du Paradis et ont infiltrés le conseil.

Kali: En clair des éléments très précieux pour nous alors tu as intérêt à faire ce qu'on te demande gamine!

Wendy observe les membres des Oracions Seis avec dédain alors que Natsu, Grey et Yuden sont toujours face aux Naked Mummy les ayants encerclés.

Gatô: On va leurs apprendre à se moquer des Naked Mummy chef Zatô!

Zatô: Tout à fait Chef Gatô ces mages vont se faire réduire en poussière par notre guilde!

Gatô: Ouais t'as raison chef Zatô on va leurs apprendre à se moquer des Naked Mummy!

Zatô: Sa tu l'as déjà dit chef Gatô tu te répète!

Gatô: T'es sûre chef Zatô en attendant on va leurs apprendre à...

Zatô: A L'ATTAQUE!

Les mages leurs foncent dessus.

Natsu: C'est qui ces clown?

Grey: En tous cas ils ont fait l'école du cirque dans le comique de répétition!

Yuden: On les démontent! YAAAH!

Il utilise sa magie et frappe tout une rangé de mages alors que Natsu et Grey suivent son exemple et parviennent facilement à se débarrasser de plusieurs mage en même temps un mage armée d'un fusil arrive dans le dos de Natsu.

Mage Naked Mummy: Je vais t'apprendre toi à te mêler de nos affaires, goutte à ma chevrotine magique!

Il tir sur Natsu mais sa n'a aucun effet sur lui surprenant le mage et laissant l'ouverture à Natsu pour le propulser dans les airs, un autre arrive dans son dos mais Grey le congèle avec sa magie. De retour sur Wendy celle-ci hésite encore devant les deux exceeds et les deux chefs des Oracion Seis.

Happy: Pas de doute c'est bien eux...

Wendy: Vous les connaissez?

Happy: Oui il y a quelques temps ils ont kidnappé Erza et Nala pour s'en servir comme sacrifice à un rituel magique, ils se sont aussi servit du Conseil pour tirer avec l'Eatherion.

Chibi: Mais ils étaient eux aussi manipulé par l'ancien Superviseur de la Tour du Paradis, mais Yuden et Natsu ont réussie à les libérer du liens qui les unissaient au Superviseur.

Kali: Ces pauvres idiots sont des fantômes posséder par un fantôme si je comprend bien tu leurs dois la vie alors soigne les !

Happy: Wendy...de quoi ils parlent?

Wendy reste silencieuse alors que Chibi observe Jellal et Jycrain attentivement, il vit une légère énergie négative très faible les entourée il fut choqué et recule.

Happy: Chibi?

Chibi: Il...il y a quelque chose en eux!

Brains: Exacte il semble qu'une partie de ce Superviseur est survécu dans leurs corps!

Happy: Wendy tu ne dois pas faire ça si tu les soigne, tu soignes aussi le Superviseur et il s'en prendra à tous ce qui se trouve ici à commencer par Natsu et Yuden! En plus il trouvera le Nirvana et s'en servira sûrement.

Wendy tremble d'hésitation entre sauver Jellal et Jycrain et ainsi les remettre sous le contrôle du Superviseur, où les laisser mourir ce qui est contre sa nature. Brains sort une dague et la pointe vers Jellal.

Brains: Si tu refuses de les soigner les tuent nous n'avons besoin d'eux que pour trouver le Nirvana plus rapidement!

Wendy: NON ARRÊTEZ!

Il plante la dague prêts du cou de Jellal avant d'utilise sa magie pour détruire le sol à côté de Wendy se réfugiant prêts de Chibi alors que Brains se montre plus menaçant.

Brains: Soigne-les maintenant!

Happy: Fait pas ça Wendy ils sont...

Wendy: JE SAIS!

Ils virent alors Wendy se mettre à pleurer ils se regardent surpris, alors que Wendy sanglote.

Wendy: Mais...je...je leurs dois tellement...et je peux pas laisser...je peux pas les laisser mourir. Sans eux je serais...aussi morte...

Ils regardent Wendy touché par ses paroles mais regardent les deux corps toujours entourée de cette énergie maléfique, Chibi pose une patte sur l'épaule de Happy et murmure.

Chibi: Natsu et Yuden sauront les gérez ils ont progressé depuis leurs derniers combats alors que regardent les...ils ont disparut plusieurs semaine voir des mois.

Happy réfléchit les chances pour que l'esprit du Superviseur ce soit affaiblit sont grande alors que Wendy se relève essuyant ses larmes.

Wendy: Laissez...laissez-moi du temps s'il vous plaît...

Kali et Brains se mettent à sourire de victoire.

Brains: Bien tu as cinq minute pas une de plus!

Happy et Chibi se mettent à trembler de terreur à l'idée de revoir le Superviseur.

 _Happy: Natsu, Yuden venez nous sauver._

Dans la forêt la guilde des Naked Mummy sont tous terrassés alors que les trois mages sont épuisés de leurs combats.

Zatô: J'arrive...pas à y croire ces morveux ont éliminer...la guilde des Naked Mummy...

Natsu: Ouf c'était pas de la tarte ces types étaient nombreux.

Grey: Ouais ils étaient pas si mauvais mais pas assez bons contre nous.

Carla caché derrière un arbre sort de sa cachette.

Carla: Bande d'inconscient estimez-vous heureux d'être encore en vie vous venez de terrasser tout une guilde!

Yuden attrape le chef Zatô par le col furieux.

Yuden: OK le macaque tu vas maintenant me dire où sont Wendy, Happy et Chibi sinon je te transforme en cervelle de singe grillé!

Zatô: Pas de soucis...laissons notre invité...prendre la suite.

Il tombe inconscient sur le sol devant Yuden furieux et lui hurlant.

Yuden: HE OH JE TE CAUSE LE MACAQUE!

Grey: De quel invité il parle?

Voix: Sa faisait longtemps les mouches!

Ils reconnurent la voix pour l'avoir déjà entendue auparavant ils lèvent les yeux vers un arbre et virent alors Eligoal de l'ancienne guilde d'Eisen Wald, celui-ci portant désormais un manteaux bleus et dorée ainsi qu'un pantalon noire et des bottes.

Grey: Hé mais c'est...

Yuden: Eligoal!

Eligoal: Sa faisait longtemps les moucherons on a encore un compte à...

Natsu béât lève le bras vers lui.

Natsu: Salut l'ami sa faisait longtemps!

Yuden, Grey et Eligoal sont blasé par la bêtise de Natsu.

Eligoal: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes je suis pas votre pote!

Grey: Tu nous fais quoi Natsu!

Yuden: Ce type est notre ennemie tu t'en rappelles.

Il se souvient alors de leur affrontement contre Eligoal qu'ils avaient gagné.

Natsu: Ah oui et si je me souviens bien on t'avais rétamé.

Eligoal: A cause de vous j'ai perdu la guilde d'Eisen Wald après ça j'ai travaillé en indépendant pour diverse guilde des Oracion Seis, mais maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir avoir ma vengeance et ainsi retrouver mon titre d'Ange de la Mort!

Les mages se préparent au combat souriant.

Grey: Sa me vas tu mérites une revanche je trouve.

Natsu: Nous on est déjà chaud bouillant.

Carla: Hé voilà ils vont encore se battre décidément c'est une manie chez Fairy Tail!

Du côté de la guilde Black Unicorn Ren se trouve devant un groupe de mage fonçant sur lui.

Ren: Magie de l'air Aérial!

Les mage deviennent blême et se plaque les mains sur la bouche.

Mage Black Unicorn: Qu'est-ce qui se passe j'arrive put à respirer!

Mage Black Unicorn: J'ai les oreilles qui siffle!

Ils sont enfermé dans une bulle créer par Ren.

Ren: C'est une prison sans air dans quelques secondes vous serez incapable de bouger.

Un autre groupe s'attaque à Eave.

Mage Black Unicorn: Regarder celui-là! On va biens s'amuser avec lui!

Eave: Un conseil ne jamais me mettre en colère!

Ils lui sautent dessus mais une tempête de neige se lève.

Eave: Magie de la neige : Voile Blanc! Je vous empêche de voir et je vous congèle!

Les mages sont vaincue par les deux Blue Pegasus mais Ren attrape un mage clandestin par le col.

Ren: Maintenant tu vas nous dire où est le repère des Oracion Seis!

L'équipe de Lamia Scale sont eux aussi aux prises avec les mage de Red Hood qui dessine tous sur des calepins.

Mage Red Hood: Faites attention voilà nos prochaine créature!

Ils montrent leurs dessins et une armée de petite créature semblable à des écureuils apparaissent.

Léon: Oh non ils ont invoqué des goblins!

Sherry: Oh ils sont tous si mignon.

Jura: Fait attention ils peuvent être dangereux!

Ils leurs sautent dessus en se roulant en boule les frappants de tous les côtés mais Léon utilise sa magie de glace.

Léon: Attention Sherry!

Sherry: Poupée de bois!

Les goblins sont rapidement vaincu par la guilde de Lamia Scale.

Jura: Une bonne chose de faite!

Mage Red Hood: Faite gaffe voilà notre plus puissante créature!

Ils vont apparaître une grosse créature verte semblable à un dragon.

Léon: Une Wyvern!

Ils se mettent à courir poursuivit par la Wyvern mais Jura s'arrête faisant face à la créature.

Jura: Pic de terre!

Il emprisonne la créature avec des pics sortant du sol.

Jura: A vous de jouez!

Léon: TU vas voir!

Sherry: On va s'occuper de toi!

Léon: Tigre de Glace!

Sherry: Poupée de pierre!

Les attaques frappe la Wyvern qui s'envole avant de piquer vers eux pour les avoirs, mais Jura utilise une nouvelle fois sa magie.

Jura: Prière! Poudre Fulminante!

D'autres pics sortent du sol pour transpercer la Wyvern la faisant disparaître avec les goblins les mages clandestin sont désarmée.

Mage Red Hood: Ils ont vaincue notre Wyvern qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir leurs dessiner?!

Jura: Monstre même si c'était des faux vous vous serviez d'être vivant pour vous battre à votre place!

Les mages sont terrifiée alors qu'une explosion se produit au loin à leurs position Jura venait de mettre au sol les derniers mage des Red Hood.

Léon: Voilà ces types sont faits espérons que les autres ai autant de chance.

De retour sur Grey, Natsu et Yuden ils sont aux prises avec Eligoal qui venait de lancer une technique qui tente de balayer les mages mais Grey les protège avec un bouclier de glace.

Grey: Evidemment on passe à un niveau supérieur c'est autre chose que les macaques de tout à l'heure.

Natsu: Je m'en charge! Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Eligoal sourit en le voyant approcher.

Eligoal: Viens je t'attend.

Il bloque l'assaut de Natsu avec sa main alors que les attaques s'entre-choquent dans les airs.

Carla: Mais le vent n'est-il pas un éléments difficile a battre pour le feu?

Yuden: En tant normal si et je dois avouer que la première fois qu'on l'a affronté on a eu du mal.

Carla l'observe sourire malgré la situation.

Grey: Mais ces deux-là sont passé à un tout autre niveau!

Eligoal remarque rapidement la différence de puissance par rapport à la dernière fois.

 _Eligoal: C'est pas vrai..._

Natsu: Serre du Dragon de Feu!

Il donne un coup de pieds à Eligoal le repoussant surpris de la nouvelle différence de puissance entre les deux.

Eligoal: Ce moucheron est encore plus fort que la dernière fois et j'ose pas imaginer la force de son frangin.

Il descend sur terre pour rejoindre Natsu qui s'étire devant lui.

Eligoal: Hé gamin je vois que t'as progressé depuis la dernière fois!

Natsu: Ouais mais je suis pas le seul et c'est pas de chance pour toi.

Il s'entoure d'une aura de flamme mais Eligoal sourit.

Natsu: Assez rigolez maintenant je vais t'éclater

Eligoal: Sa peut jouer des tours d'être trop sûre de toi! J'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mots! EMERA BARAM!

Il lance sa fameuse attaque sur Natsu et ses compagnons Yuden protège Carla des déflagrations alors que Grey se cache le visage, Eligoal vit le trou formé par son attaque.

Eligoal: Inutile moi aussi j'ai progressé pour rendre mes pouvoirs plus dévastateurs.

il vit alors la lueur rouge pour mieux apercevoir Natsu entouré de son aura de feu le surprenant qu'il est résisté à l'attaque.

Natsu: On peut dire que t'as perdu ton temps maintenant je vais t'exploser!

Eligoal: Viens je t'attends!

Les deux adversaire se fonce dessus leurs éléments entourant leurs bras à quelques mètres à peine Eligoal s'arrête et pointe ses bras entouré de vent vers Natsu.

Eligoal: Paume du vent maudit!

Il frappe Natsu de pleins fouet avec son attaque mais se rend vite compte sa ne sert à rien.

Eligoal: C'EST PAS VRAI!

Natsu: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il frappe à répétition Eligoal qui finit KO et s'écrase au sol.

Eligoal: Il...est trop fort...pour moi.

Natsu revient chez ses amis et Carla surprise de la force du mage de Fairy Tail.

Carla: Il est fort...c'est incroyable...

Natsu attrape l'instant d'après Eligoal par le col et le secoue violemment.

Natsu: Tu vas maintenant nous dire où se cache Wendy, Happy et Chibi et vite!

Grey: C'est pas en le secouant comme ça qu'il répondra...

Yuden observe Carla songeuse.

Yuden: Dis voir Carla tu penses que les Oracion Seis ont besoin du pouvoir de guérison de Wendy?

Carla: Si ils ont des blessés sa leurs sera utile et sa sera un énorme désavantage pour nous.

Grey: Raison de plus de la retrouver rapidement.

Du côté des autres guildes ils avaient tous terrasser leurs adversaire et eux les infos qu'ils cherchaient Jura, Léon et Sherry eux discute de la suite du plans.

Sherry: Ils croyaient qu'on tomberait dans leurs piège mais au final ils nous ont livré ce qu'on cherchait l'emplacement de leurs bases.

Jura: Allez à ce village moi je reste ici.

Léon: Jura!

Jura: Je sens une grande puissance s'amener ici je dois rester pour la maîtriser.

Léon: Tu penses à un membre des Oracion Seis?

Jura: Probablement allez-y vite!

Sherry: D'accord soit prudent!

Ils courent en direction de la planque des Oracion Seis alors que Jura reste sur place, Ichiya lui est emmener par les membres d'une guilde clandestine.

Ichiya: Messieurs je vous conseil sagement de me reposer auquel cas vous encourez d'énormes problème!

Mage Clandestin: Je comprends pas pourquoi on le bute pas tout de suite! Il me casse les pieds à parler comme ça!

Ichiya est terrifiée en entendent ça.

ichiya: Je vous conseil d'écoutez les ordres de vos supérieurs!

Mage Clandestin: 2: Angel dit qu'elle à pas copier toutes les données nécessaire.

Mage Clandestin 3: Ah c'est ça la magie de duplication.

Du côté du groupe de Natsu ils étaient arrivé à la cache des Oracion Seis ils surplombent la zone depuis une falaise, Natsu se met alors à hurler.

Natsu: HAPPY! WENDY! CHIBI!

Carla est choqué par l'action de Natsu.

Carla: Arrête tu vas nous faire repérer!

Dans la grotte les exceeds entendent les appellent de leurs amis.

Happy: YUDEN! NATSU!

Kali sert les poings furieuse.

Brains: Ces moucherons sont coriaces je dois le reconnaître!

Kali: Racer occupe-toi d'eux!

Dehors les mages virent une étoile en contre bas ils se préparent mais se font repousser par Racer venant d'arriver, les mages stoppent leurs reculent et viren leurs adversaire.

Yuden: C'est pas vrai encore lui!

Dans la grotte Kali perd patience comme Brains.

Brains: Les cinq minute sont écoulée.

Wendy toujours immobile crains le pire alors que Kali saisit les deux exceeds par la gorge avec le slim qui brûle leurs cou.

Wendy: NON ARRÊTEZ!

Kali: IL NE TIENT QU'A TOI DE LES SAUVER MAINTENANT SOIGNE LES SINON J'EN FAIS DE LA PATEE POUR CHAT!

Wendy sert les poings alors qu'elle vit les deux exceeds torturé par Kali.

Chibi: Wendy...ne...le...fait pas...

Wendy: Désolée...mais...c'est trop dure...

Elle se met au travail et commence à soigner alors que de retour du côté de Natsu, Racer est perché en haut d'un arbre.

Grey: Moi je m'occupe de lui vous allez sauvez les filles.

Natsu: Sa marche.

Racer eu un rictus et observe ses adversaires.

Racer: Vous pouvez toujours essayer!

Il fonce sur eux mais Grey créer un mur de glace faisant glisser le mage et tomber à la renverse.

Natsu: Carla allons-y envole-toi!

Ils virent Carla au sol complètement sonné.

Yuden: Grey!

Grey créer une passerelle de glace jusqu'en bas.

Grey: Allez-y vite!

Yuden attrape Carla et les deux frères glissent sur le chemin jusqu'en bas alors que Racer se relève furieux.

Racer: Sale moucheron tu m'as déconcentrée.

Grey : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes t'es tombé tout seul.

Carla ayant repris connaissance vit alors la passerelle sur laquelle elle se trouvait.

Carla: QU'EST-CE QUE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Une fois arrivé en bas elle s'envole avec ses ailes et vit les deux Chasseur de Dragons sur le point de vomir.

Carla: Attendez vous êtes malade!

Ils entendent le cris de Chibi et Happy dans une grotte dans la falaise.

Carla: Ils sont là-dedans!

Grey lui fait face à Racer.

Grey: Tu sais je peux me charger de toi sans eux c'est pas un problème.

Racer: Tu penses vraiment avoir une chance.

Il se déplace rapidement pour reculer à quelques mètres de Grey.

Racer: On va bien voir!

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragon eux arrivent dans la grotte et virent leurs amis et les membres des Oracion Seis mais aussi Jellal et Jycrain soigné par Wendy.

Natsu: Yuden...

Yuden était tout aussi choqué que son frère de voir les anciens prisonniers ici.

Yuden: J'ai vue...mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là!

Kali les vient comme Happy et Chibi.

Happy: Yuden! Natsu!

Yuden: Jellal! Jycrain!

Kali: Je commence à en avoir assez de ses avortons!

Jellal et Jycrain sortent de leurs sarcophage toujours entourée de l'aura maléfique, Yuden la remarque et arme son poing.

Yuden: Le Superviseur!

Il fonce le poing en avant mais les deux mages tendent leurs bras et frappe Yuden d'un rayon magique qui l'envoi au sol tout de suite.

Natsu: Yuden!

Kali elle est impressionner par la magie des deux hommes.

Kali: Pas mal...

Dehors Grey et Racer virent dans le ciel arriver une masse rougeâtre dans le ciel qui se poste au-dessus du fossé où se trouve le repère des Oracion Seis.

Racer: C'est quoi encore ce truc!

Dans la grotte les témoins virent alors la masse maléfique quitter le corps des deux mages et sortir de la grotte elle rejoins la masse sombre déjà dehors, celle-ci reste un moment dans les airs avant de s'en aller au loin. Kali et Brains sont encore surpris de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Kali: Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

Brains: Qu'importe Kali ils nous conduiront jusqu'au Nirvana!

Jellal et Jycrain observent les deux mages et leurs font la même chose qu'à Yuden, Natsu vit les deux mages s'approcher et l'observer longuement puis Yuden légèrement blessé.

Yuden: Jycrain...

Il ne réagit pas et sort avec son frère de la grotte sous les yeux des autres Yuden se relève avec l'aide de Natsu alors que Chibi et Happy vont dans les bras de leurs propriétaire.

Chibi: Yuden j'ai eu si peur!

Yuden: Sa ira Chibi...en attendant vous devez ramener Wendy prêts d'Erza et vite!

Happy: Hein mais et toi?

Yuden: Je vais suivre Jycrain et Jellal...pour m'assurer que le Superviseur n'est plus dans leurs corps.

Natsu observe son frère mais sourit.

Natsu: OK soit prudent. Chibi tu portes Wendy on va aller avec Happy et Carla jusqu'à chez Erza.

Happy: Sa marche.

Ils sortent de la grotte avec Wendy et se sépare de nouveau, Aline et Lucy elle virent les deux mages guerrière mal en point le poison se répandant dans leurs organisme.

Lucy: Tenez le coup les filles...

Aline furieuse observe Hibiki.

Aline: Alors!

Hibiki sourit.

Hibiki: Bonne nouvelle ils ont Wendy!

Les deux filles reprennent espoirs.

Aline: Bonne nouvelle ça il faut absolument qu'ils se grouillent de venir ici.

Hibiki remarque aussi la présence de Jellal et Jycrain sur son écrans.

Hibiki: Bizarre il y a deux présences qui viennent de...

Ils virent alors passer la masse maléfique de tout à l'heure et se diriger au loin.

Lucy: C'était quoi ça?

Aline: Aucune idée.

Nala avait entre-ouvert les yeux et elle reconnut la masse sombre, elle sert le poings furieuse de la voir s'en aller une nouvelle fois. De retour dans la grotte Brains et Kali viennent d'émerger de sous les décombres encore choqué.

Kali: Que leurs arrive t-il? Jamais ils s'en sont prit à nous!

Brains: J'ai peut-être eu tord de le libérer c'est possible qu'il est entendue ce qu'on a dit sur le Nirvana et...

Ils se regardent choqué et furieux.

Kali: CES RATS VEULENT LE NIRVANA POUR EUX TOUS SEUL!

Brains: IL EST A NOUS!

Kali furieuse sert les poings.

Kali: Je m'occupe de le rattraper ainsi que du Chasseur de Dragon une bonne fois pour toute!

Elle sort de la grotte rapidement sous la haine de Brains alors que dehors Grey est aux prises dans la forêt avec Racer se déplacent à une vitesse supérieur à la sienne.

Racer: T'es trop lent laisse tomber!

Grey: Viens-là je vais te montrer lequel de nous est plus lent que l'autre!

Il se prend un coup de Racer c'étant rapidement déplacé.

Racer: Tu disais?

Grey furieux tente de le toucher avec sa magie sans succès alors que plus loin dans la forêt, Jellal venait de prendre les habits d'Eligoal et les mettrent Jycrain observe les habits et utilise sa magie pour les dupliquer.

Jycrain: Nous te demandons pardons de te prendre tes vêtements.

Ils continuent leurs chemins errants dans la forêt sous les yeux de Yuden.

Yuden: Ils ont pas l'air posséder...mais que cherche t-il?

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre posté aujourd'hui dans le suivant un gros plans sur la lutte entre Racer et Grey qui sera rejoins par Léon et Sherry, auront-il une chance contre le mage dans le prochain chapitre "La course de la Mort".**


	62. Chapitre 62: La course de la Mort

**Nouveau chapitre du jours où s'engage le combat entre Grey et Racer alors que la course pour le Nirvana à déjà commencer.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 62: La course de la mort.**

Dans la forêt de Wors Jellal et Jycrain sont toujours en trains de marcher suivit par Yuden qui les suit discrètement pour éviter de se faire démolir dans le cas échéants où le Sueprviseur serait encore de la partie.

Yuden: Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça?

De retour du côté de Natsu et des exceeds ceux-ci se dirige vers Erza et Nala mais la fatigue force les deux Exceeds à se poser.

Natsu: Happy!?

Happy: Désolée Natsu...mais je suis épuisée à cause de Kali...

Natsu: Quoi que...

Natsu remarque à peine les marques sur leurs cou la fureur s'empare de lui, il voulait briser chaque os de Kali dés qu'il la verrait mais pour l'instant il devait transporté Wendy chez Erza et Nala.

Natsu: Bon accrochez-vous je vais vous porter.

Il porte les deux exceeds alors que Carla vole mais Natsu s'arrête immédiatement en entendent une voix.

 _?: Natsu!_

Il scrute les alentours sous le regards de ses amis surpris.

Natsu: Qui est-ce qui me parle?

Chibi: Natsu?

 _Hibiki: Natsu tu m'entends c'est moi Hibiki._

Natsu: Hibiki le mec de Blue Pegasus ouais je t'entend!

Hibiki pianote sur son clavier.

Hibiki: Essaye de parler moins fort nous avons un ennemie avec une ouïe très développer c'est pour ça que je te parle par télépathie directement dans ta tête.

Natsu: Ah OK je vois...

Hibiki: Qu'importe tu as les chats et Wendy?

Natsu: Ouais ils sont avec moi.

Hibiki: OK je vais télécharger dans ta mémoire un raccourcis vers nous dépêche-toi.

Natsu: Attends t'as dit que t'allais faire quoi avec ma mémoire?

Une barre de progression apparaît au-dessus de sa tête il eu alors un chemin de l'itinéraire à suivre gravée dans la mémoire.

Natsu: WHOUA sa marche!

Happy: Natsu t'es sûre que sa vas?

Natsu: Ouais Hibiki me parle par télépathie il m'a indiquer l'endroit où on devait se rendre.

Hibiki: Dépêche-toi Erza et Nala sont très mal en point!

Natsu: JE FONCE!

Il court en direction d'Erza et Nala alors que plus loin Grey continue sa confrontation avec Racer, celui-ci observe Grey ayant tenter de l'atteindre avec sa magie de glace.

Racer: Dis donc vous les gars de chez Fairy Tail vous pouvez vraiment être casse-pied.

Grey: C'est l'une de nos nombreuses marque de fabrique avec exploser nos adversaires!

Racer: Je serais pas aussi confiant si j'étais toi...maintenant les choses sérieuse vont commencer ! PLACE A LA COURSE DE LA MORT!

Il aveugle Grey avec sa magie qui remarque alors l'instant d'après qu'il est sur une moto magique aux côtés de Racer.

Grey: Whoua c'est quoi ce délire!

Racer: Les règles sont simple le but est de rejoindre la zone marqué par la colonne lumineuse.

Grey vit alors au loin une colonne de lumière.

Grey: La vache...

Racer: J'espère que t'es prêts parce que je vais pas te faire de cadeau!

Ils démarrent la course et Grey commence déjà à partir dans tous les sens au contraire de Racer qui a déjà prit un avantage sur lui.

Grey: Whoua...c'est pas facile à manier se truc!

Il finit par réussie à se stabiliser et suit Racer à la trace qui l'observe avec admiration.

Racer: Whoua bravo laisse moi te féliciter t'as réussi à savoir comment l'utiliser en un temps record!

Grey: C'est pas si difficile à manier.

Racer: Maintenant testons un peut tes réflexe! Pneu Magique Crush!

Des pneus apparaissent et se jettent sur Grey tentant de les esquiver sous les yeux de Racer qui continue d'accélérer.

Grey: C'est pas vrai...

Il bloque les pneus qui foncent sur lui alors qu'il tente de rattraper Racer ayant déjà une longueur d'avance.

Grey: La vache il est rapide! Mais je vais pas abandonner pour autant !

Rapidement il parvient à combler la distance qui les séparent mais Racer sourit.

Racer: Pas mal mais c'est pas encore finit.

Il s'arrête et de sa moto apparaît des lance missiles magique Grey réagit instantanément et roule à toute vitesse pour esquiver les tirs.

 _Grey: J'ai pas le choix...je dois le battre!_

Il évite tant bien que mal les missiles magique alors que non loin de sa position Léon et Shery entendent les explosions.

Sherry: On dirait des explosions.

Léon: On dirait que quelqu'un est en trains de se battre!

Arrive alors à ce moment dans le fossé Grey avec de la poussière et quelques bleus sur son corps.

Léon: Grey!

Grey: Léon! Pas le temps d'expliquer grimpe!

Léon observe son camarade et grimpe à l'arrière de la moto et démarre rapidement pour tenter de rattraper Racer qui se dirige vers une clairière.

Léon: Tu m'expliques?

Grey: Je peux pas utiliser la magie tout en conduisant faut que t'arrives à stopper ce type!

Racer vit alors derrière lui les deux mages de glace.

Racer: Mais d'où il sort celui-là?

Léon: OK j'espère que t'es prêts parce que sa vas être spécial.

Grey: Contente toi de le stopper!

Léon joint ses deux mains ensemble surprenant Grey.

Grey: Léon...tu utilises tes deux mains?

Léon reste silencieux mais sourit à son camarade.

Léon: Oui...après tout c'est comme ça qu'Ul nous à appris à nous battre?

Grey sourit ravie de retrouver son camarade et frère adoptif alors que Léon lance sa magie.

Léon: Aigle de Glace!

Ces aigles foncent rapidement sur Racer qui disparaît de sa moto alors que celle-ci se fait mettre en pièce par l'attaque de Léon.

Grey: Tu l'as eu !

Léon: Non il a réussi à esquiver...

Racer réapparaît au-dessus d'eux et réussie à les dégager de la moto s'écrasant plus loin en morceaux les deux mages ne virent pas Racer qui les mit au tapis sans grande difficultés avant de s'éloigner et de les voir rassemblé.

Racer: Abandonner les looser je suis beaucoup trop fort pour vous!

Grey: Il commence à me courir sur le haricot ce type!

Léon: Allez Grey il est temps de sortir le grand jeux!

Ils enlève leurs hauts sous les yeux de Racer et Sherry observant de loin.

Sherry: Léon a retiré ses vêtements...qu'il est si beau...

Racer: C'est pas en vous mettant à poil que vous arriverez à me battre!

Léon: C'est là que tu te trompes...quand je t'en donnes le signal tu donnes tous ce que t'as.

Grey: Comprit!

Racer: Rêvez pas vous pourrez jamais m'atteindre!

Il se déplace une nouvelle fois rapidement vers les deux mages puis une fois à bonne distance.

Léon: Maintenant! Il est qu'à 50 mètres droit devant!

Grey: C'est bon je le vois! GEYSERS DE GLACE!

Il fait jaillir de la glace du sol mais Racer est beaucoup trop rapide Léon sort alors son atout.

Léon: Dragon de Neige!

Racer esquive aussi son Dragon avec une tel facilité.

Léon: C'est pas vrai!

Grey: Il est trop rapide!

Racer: Je vous l'avez bien dit je suis beaucoup trop rapide!

Il percute plusieurs fois Grey et Léon avec sa magie de vitesse.

Racer: Alors vous attendez quoi les mouches?

Dans les airs Léon remarque alors une chose intéressant un colibri passant par la il voyait ses mouvements au ralentit, il eu alors la révélation sur la nature des pouvoirs de son adversaire.

Léon: Sa y est je le tient!

Il vit Racer s'arrêter.

Racer: Croyez-pas que c'est avec vos attaques minable que vous m'aurez!

Pendant ce temps à Fairy Tail Makarof lisait une lettre provenant du Conseil.

Mirajane: Maître qu'est-ce que c'est?

Makarof: Un rapport d'enquête sur le chef de la guilde des Oracion Seis ce Brains. Selon certaine source il aurait était chef du Département Magique.

Mirajane: Vous croyez qu'il a un liens avec Jellal et Jycrain?

Makarof: Il est trop tôt pour le dire mais ce qui me préoccupe c'est que sa à un liens direct avec le système R de la Tour du Paradis, j'ai peur que sa ne présage de mauvais jour pour les guildes.

Ils entendent une lacrima et virent celle sur le comptoir vibrer Makarof répond à l'appel, il vit Angel apparaître sur la lacrima.

Makarof: Angel comment sa se passe?

Angel: On a éliminer les guildes des Bansheed mais on à découvert quelques chose de particulièrement intéressant.

Mirajane revient et entends son maître hurler qu'elle en lâche le verre qu'elle essuie.

Makarof: QUOI! Bien j'en envoie une de se pas au maître de la guilde de Cait Shelter!

Mirajane observe Makarof furieux.

Makarof: Mirajane envoie une annonce au maître de la guilde de Cait Shelter de priorité maximal.

Mirajane: Bien mais que se passe t-il?

Makarof: Kali.

Il n'en fallut pas plus et Mirajane prépare sa missive alors que de retour au combat Grey et Léon se concerte devant un Racer et une Sherry spectatrice.

Sherry: Léon...

Racer: Une réunion stratégique j'ai rien contre mais c'est inutile.

Léon: Alors t'as comprit?

Grey: Hein mais t'es complètement dingue!

Léon finit par l'emprisonner dans de la glace sous le regards des deux spectateurs, il fait grimper Grey en augmentant la hauteur de sa tour de glace.

Grey: Léon MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS!

Léon: De là t'auras une bonne vue pour assister au spectacle!

Sherry: Léon mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Racer: Tu te débarrasses de ton alliées c'est pas très prudent de se retrouver face à un membre des Oracion Seis seul. Changement de Vitesse : zone orange!

Il augmente sa vitesse et fonce sur Léon qui l'esquive de justesse avant de prépare sa magie.

Léon: Qu'importe je peux très bien m'en sortir tout seul!

Sherry: Pas seul Léon!

Léon vit Sherry sortir de sa cachette sous les yeux de Racer.

Racer: Oh je vois qu'on a une courageuse.

Sherry: Ne te moque pas du pouvoir de l'amour! Poupée de Pierre!

Elle créer une poupée faite de pierre menaçant de réduire Racer en morceau mais celui-ci utilise sa super-vitesse pour frapper à répétition la Poupée incapable de réagir.

Racer: Sa manque un peut de vitesse si tu veux mon avis va donc jouer à la poupée.

Il s'arrête alors que le monstre de Sherry tombe en morceau mais celle-ci n'abandonne pas et des troncs d'arbre emprisonne Racer.

Sherry: Poupée de bois!

Racer: Oh non je me suis fait avoir...non je rigole!

Il utilise sa magie et se dégage de la prise de Sherry avant de lui donner un puissant coup de pied l'envoyant au sol.

Racer: Trop fastoche.

Léon: Hé face de rat!

Il vit Léon souriant se mettre à courir quelques mètres mais se fait vite rattraper par Léon qui évite de justesse une autre de ses attaques, il le vit devant lui mais Léon continuait de sourire.

Racer: Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer?

Léon: J'ai enfin trouvé le point faible de ta magie c'est le manque de puissance de tes attaques tu n'as pas d'attaque qui serait décisive.

Racer: Comment!

Léon: Herisson de Glace!

Il se dote de pic de glace dans son dos Racer s'arrête nette devant son adversaire.

Léon: Si tu t'approches tu seras embrocher.

Léon se remet à courir.

Léon: Allez approche!

Racer: Sale avortons tu vas voir Magie de Vitesse Zone rouge!

Il fonce rapidement sur Léon encore plus vite qu'avant et décoche un coup de pieds dans l'estomac l'envoyant au sol détruisant sa protection de pic et le faisant atterrir prêts d'un ravin Racer le rejoins.

Racer: La voilà ma vitesse maximal maintenant va falloir payer!

Non loin de la forêt de Wors dans la guilde Cait Shelter le maître de la guilde Cait Shelter Lowbawl inspecte la missive envoyé par Makarof.

Lowbawl: Voilà qui est problématique et fort regrettable.

Mage: Maître?

Lowbawl: Apportez-moi des pigeons vite je dois dupliquer ce message et l'envoyée aux force de la coalition c'est d'une importance capitale!

Mage: Bien maître.

Elle part chercher les pigeons l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage alors que Racer finit par arracher un morceau de glace des pics de Léon.

Racer: Les Orcaion Seis supporte par d'être tournée au ridicule par des nabots comme toi! 6 piliers, 6 démons, 6 prières ! Il est tant de payer!

Léon: Tu rigoles...

Racer: Comment ça?

Léon: Tu dis 6 piliers mais vous êtes septs je me trompe avec Kali...

Racer: Sa suffit tu n'y connaît rien...je...

Léon: Laisse tomber j'ai finalement réussie à deviner ta magie.

Racer: Hein?

Léon: C'est pas ce qu'on pense au premiers abord on croit que tu augmentes ta vitesse mais en fait...tu ralentis celle de tes ennemies!

Racer sue comment avait-il réussie à deviner sa magie en si peut de temps, il tremble en espérant qu'il n'est pas comprit la seul faille de son pouvoir.

Léon: De plus ce type de magie possède une grosse faille elle ne peut agi que sur un territoire limité!

Il remarque alors à ce moment la tour de glace dont le sommet explose pour laisser apparaître Grey armée d'un arc avec une vue sur les deux mages.

Racer: Alors c'était un piège tu m'as attirer loin de lui! Mais il n'arrivera jamais à m'atteindre ici!

Léon: J'en serait pas aussi sûre...il appartient à la guilde Fairy Tail! Et chez Fairy Tail ils ont une détermination hors du commun...qui est contagieuse.

Grey: Je te tiens! Flèche d'Hyper Congélation!

Il tire une flèche en direction de Racer qui se prit la flèche de pleins fouet et des souvenirs lui revint à l'esprit comme libérée d'un maléfice. Il se rappelle son enfance dans la Tour du Paradis ses tentatives de fuite des hommes du Superviseur.

 _Racer: J'ai...toujours...voulut...être le plus rapide pour m'échapper de cet Enfer. Ne plus jamais y aller. Ne plus jamais y être._

Ses verres éclatent alors qu'il tombent au sol terrasser par la flèche de Grey, Léon sourit alors qu'il vit soudain des particules lumineuse rouge s'élever du corps de Racer un mauvais pré-sentiment l'habite alors que ses deux camarades arrivent rapidement.

Grey: Léon...on l'a eu!

Léon: Ouais jolie tir Grey mais y'a un truc qui me gêne.

Sherry: Quoi donc.

Ils virent Racer se redresser se tenant la tête sous le regards des autres.

Grey: C'est pas vrai il a pas eu son compte?

Racer: Je fous quoi là...

Il vit les mages face à lui et comprit.

Racer: La vache j'ai un de ses mal de crâne.

Léon: Tout va bien?

Grey: Léon!

Racer: Ouais...attendez je peux...je peux me contrôler.

Grey: De quoi il parle?

Léon: Je crois que.

Ils entendent alors des bruits étrange et une lueur rouge apparaît sous la veste de Racer qui virent un dispositif s'illuminant accroché à sa poitrine.

Grey: C'est quoi ce machin!

Racer: Une bombe lacrima cette garce veut que soit on gagne soit on meurt!

Sherry: Quoi!

Racer: Vite sauvez les autres ils sont...

La bombe arrive à son terme mais Léon attrape Racer et les deux plonge dans le ravins sous les yeux choqué de Sherry et Grey.

Grey: LEON!

Racer: Tu fous quoi!

Léon: T'inquiète je gère!

Il y eu une explosion alors que Sherry tombe à genoux en larme elle venait de voir Léon disparaître sous ses yeux, Grey choqué marche jusqu'au ravin et s'agenouille pour voir de la fumée s'échapper.

Grey: Léon...

Dans la grotte Brains se tient la tête alors qu'une de ses marques disparaît.

Brains: Oh non...Racer...est mort l'un des piliers...vient de disparaître.

Il se tourne vers Midnight toujours endormie.

Brains: Pas le choix...Midnight...Midnight réveille-toi!

Le mage se réveille et finit par s'étirer comme un chat devant Brains.

Midnight: Qu'y a t-il père?

Brains: C'est le moment pour toi d'entrer en jeux tu m'a comprit!

Midnight: Oui oui ne t'en fais pas...la chasse viens tout juste de commencer.

Brains: Bien.

Midnight quitte la grotte alors que Brains sourit à la vue de son fils quittant la grotte, du côté de Hibiki celui-ci vit le pigeon avec la missive de Lowbawl et affiche un air étonné.

Aline: Hibiki un problème?

Hibiki reste silencieux quelques secondes quand Lucy s'approche pour le secouer.

Lucy: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Hibiki: Il semble que ce combat ai prit une tournure à laquelle on pouvait pas s'attendre.

Aline: Quoi?

La seul réponse qu'il put donner et de passer la missive qui eu pour effet de choqué les deux filles qui virent alors les enjeux réels de ce combat.

* * *

 **Fin de ce second chapitre aujourd'hui j'espère qu'il vous aura plus en attendant rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Lumière et Ténèbre" où le Nirvana va finalement être activé et procéder à des changements totalement inattendue dans les deux camps.**

 **Merci encore de continuer de suivre ma fic!**


	63. Chapitre 63: Lumière et Ténèbres

**Suite de l'arc du Nirvana après la défaite de Racer les mages de Fairy Tail vont devoir maintenant faire face aux pouvoir démesurée du Nirvana, alors que Kali est sur la piste de Jellal et Jycrain.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 63 : Lumière et** **Ténèbres.**

Dans toute la forêt les mages avaient entendu l'explosion provoqué par la lacrima de Racer, Kali s'arrête un moment pour sourire de satisfaction. Yuden suit toujours les deux frères à la trace. Alors que Natsu transportant toujours Wendy est avec Carla, Chibi et Happy.

Happy: C'était quoi?

Natsu: On aurait dit une explosion...

Sur la falaise Grey et Sherry virent le nuage de fumée se dégager de l'endroit où c'était produit l'explosion. Sherry était en larme en ayant vue Léon se sacrifier

Sherry: Léon...c'est pas vrai...

Grey: Je refuse de croire qu'il est mort !

Il créer un pont de glace descendant en bas de la falaise.

Grey: Allez viens!

Il glisse sur le pont de glace alors que Sherry observe Grey descendre. De retour sur Jura celui-ci patiente sur ses gardes dans la forêt.

Jura: Allez montre-toi je sais que tu es là!

Le sol autour de lui commence à se liquéfier et fondre sur lui alors que Hoteye l'observe de loin.

Hoteye: Tu as senti ma présence tu es digne d'être un mage sacré.

Jura: En garde!

Il créer des piliers de roche qu'il envoi sur Hoteye qui les désintègres.

Hoteye: Je peux rendre la roche liquide alors que toi tu peux la solidifier avoue que c'est assez ironique vois-tu. C'est une occasion pour voir laquelle de nos deux magies est la plus puissante.

Jura: Non...occupe magie n'est plus puissante qu'une autre. Pour vaincre il faut croire en son idéal.

Hoteye: Tu as tout feu l'enjeux est le même depuis la nuits des temps! Ce sont ceux qui cherchent à avoir de l'argent qui sont toujours les vainqueurs!

De retour du côté de Lucy, Aline et Hibiki qui veillent sur Erza et Nala, ils virent Natsu revenir avec Wendy, Happy, Chibi et Carla.

Lucy: Natsu! Happy vous avez réussie !

Natsu: Ouais mais je dois encore récupérer de la magie de l'autre là.

Hibiki: Bien il faut vite réveiller Wendy pour qu'elle soigne Erza et Nala.

Natsu: Je m'en occupe...

Il la secoue comme un rustre sous les regards de Carla, Lucy et Aline.

Natsu: Hé oh debout on a besoin de toi!

Carla: Dis donc fait doucement non mais!

Aline: Mais t'es dingue !

Wendy finit par se réveiller elle à la migraine mais vit Natsu et ses camarades.

Wendy: Natsu...Carla! Que c'est-il passé? Oh non Jellal! Jycrain!

Lucy et Aline sont choqué de l'entendre et observe Natsu, Chibi et Happy.

Happy: Oui les Oracion Seis ont demandé à Wendy de soigner Jycrain et Jellal...

Chibi: Mais bizarrement il s'en est prit à eux puis Yuden a décidé de les poursuivre à travers la forêt pour tenter de savoir où ils vont.

Aline: Quel tête de mule pile au moment où on a besoin de lui!

Lucy: Wendy. Carla nous a parlé de tes pouvoirs de soins tu peux soigner Erza et Nala?

Wendy: Oui aucun problème...mais Yuden...

Natsu: Boh t'inquiète mon frangin est plus solide qu'il peut laisser penser.

Wendy commence alors à soigner Erza sous les yeux de leurs amis effectivement ses pouvoirs permettent de guérir la guerrière du poison, mais Hibiki arrive avec la missive vers Natsu.

Hibiki: Natsu ce message nous a été transmise par le maître de Cait Shelter.

Wendy et Carla sont choqué alors que Natsu prit la lettre et blêmit en la lisant.

Natsu: Quoi mais c'est une blague!

Hibiki: Non pas du tout il faut prévenir Grey et les autres de la missive.

Happy: Qu'est-ce qui se passe Natsu?

Natsu: Le vieux aurait reçu un appel d'Angel elle aurait anéantit une guilde reliée de très prêts aux Oracion Seis, mais les mages leurs ont dit que chaque membres posséderaient une marque bizarre sur leurs corps qui n'est pas l'emblème de la guilde. De plus les seules qui ne possèdent pas la marque seraient le maître de la guilde et cette garce de Kali!

Chibi: Mais alors!

Hibiki: Il y a des chances que ces pauvre bougres soient manipulée par Kali et Brains.

Natsu serre la missive furieux d'apprendre ça.

Natsu: La sale garce...elle est vraiment immonde !

Lucy: Il faut prévenir Yuden et rapidement!

Aline: Je m'en charge Chibi tu m'accompagnes!

Chibi: Oui.

Il part avec Aline alors que Erza fut soigner du poison de Cubélios, Wendy passe ensuite à Nala.

Hibiki: Natsu tu devrais les suivre!

Natsu: Sa marche tu viens Happy!

Happy: Ouais !

Il suit de prêts Chibi partit pour retrouver Yuden qui arrive avec Jellal et Jycrain devant un gigantesque arbre lumineux qui était bizarrement retenue par des chaînes, Cobra observe les deux individus de loin.

Cobra: Quel barbe de les surveiller tous les deux...

Il remarque alors Yuden qui observe aussi Jycrain et Jellal, il remarque alors l'arbre devant lequel ils sont.

Yuden: La vache j'avais jamais vue un truc de cet taille...est-ce que sa serait sa le Nirvana?

Cobra avait écouté attentivement sa remarque et observe l'arbre retenue par des chaînes, Jycrain et Jellal pose alors une mains sur l'arbre qui se mit alors à briller encore plus que d'habitude pile au moment où Kali arrive.

Kali: JELLAL! JY...

Elle vit alors une colonne de lumière blanche et noire sortir des entrailles de la terre et se dresser dans le ciel, des colonnes de brouillard noir se dispersent à travers la forêt Kalis se met alors à rire d'un rire hystérique en voyant la colonne.

Kali: Sa y est le voilà!

Du côté de Lucy, Hibiki et Wendy ils virent la colonne de lumière.

Lucy: C'est quoi ça là bas!

Hibiki à les yeux remplie de peur et sert les poings alors que Aline et Natsu se crash a cause de la déflagration du Nirvana.

Natsu: La vache...Happy! Chibi ! Vous allez biens?

Happy: Sa vas...mais c'était quoi ce truc?

Aline: Aucune idée mais y'a 70% de chance que Yuden y soit.

Natsu: Alors pas de temps à perdre.

Chibi: Désolée mais on peut pas voler ce truc risque de nous toucher et j'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait!

Natsu: Pas grave on y va aux bonne vieille méthode!

Ils foncent à travers la forêt alors que les colonnes frappent des arbres dans la forêt l'un d'eux frappe un arbre prêts de Ren et Eave.

Eave: La vache t'as vue ça!?

Ren: Oui Hibiki? Hibiki tu me reçois! Mince ce truc doit empêcher toute communication!

Eave: Alors voilà le fameux Nirvana?

Ren: Aucune idée mais espérons que ce soit l'un des nôtres qui l'ait trouvé.

Du côté de Midnight et Brains les deux observaient la colonne au loin.

Midnight: Père...on dirait qu'on a finalement trouvé ce qu'on cherchait.

Brains: Oui aucun doute à avoir c'est bien le Nirvana.

Midnight: Félicitation père pour fêter notre victoire je vais traqué les mages de la coalition dans la forêt.

Brains: Bien fait je vais rejoindre Kali elle doit avoir rattrapé Jellal et Jycrain.

De retour chez Lucy celle-ci regarde d'un air inquiète la colonne de lumière.

Lucy: Vous croyez que Jellal et Jycrain y sont pour quelque chose?

Wendy elle se met à trembler et commence se sentir mal.

Wendy: Oh non...

Par terre Erza et Nala ouvrent toutes les deux les yeux ayant entendue les noms des marionnettes du Superviseur.

 _Erza: Jellal..._

 _Nala: Jycrain..._

Dans toutes la forêt les mages voyaient la colonne de Lumière dresser dans les cieux les vapeurs noirs disperser aux quatre vents, Grey en bas observe la colonne à quelques mètres de lui.

Grey: La vache c'est tout proche.

Dans son dos Sherry l'observe d'un air malsain pensant au responsable de la disparition de Léon.

 _Sherry: Est-ce lui le responsable de la disparition de Léon?_

Des racines d'arbres se dresse dans son dos alors que Jura observe la colonne se dresser dans le ciel curieux de savoir ce qu'est cette chose dans le ciel.

Hoteye: C'est le Nirvana vois-tu!

Jura: Comment!

Hoteye: Ne t'inquiète pour l'instant il n'a pas totalement était activé mais une fois cela fait nous seront pleins aux as !

Il se met à rire devant Jura hésitant.

 _Jura: La coalition a pour but d'abattre les Oracion Seis...mais...dois-je aller arrêter le Nirvana._

Hoteye: Bientôt nous seront si riche que...

A cet instant Hoteye se sentit bizarre il commence à hurler de douleurs en se cachant les yeux, Jura fut choqué de le voir dans cet états.

Jura: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

Du côté de Natsu et Aline une autre guilde clandestine se met sur leurs route.

Mage: Les voilàs on va leurs montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à Arbuya la guilde sous le contrôle directe de Racer!

Aline: Dégagez bande de minable. Cheval de Glace!

Elle créer des cheveux gelée qui balaye la première ranger de mage alors que Natsu avec ses flamme se charge de ceux qu'il reste.

Natsu: On arrive Yuden!

Chez Lucy celle-ci est avec Wendy se tenant la tête tremblante alors que Lucy vit que Erza et Nala ont disparut.

Lucy: Hé Erza et Nala ont disparut!

Carla: Elles sont même partit sans remercier Wendy qui a beaucoup dépenser à les soigner!

Wendy elle pleure de ses actions passé Hibiki l'observe attentivement.

Wendy: C'est ma faute...j'ai soignée Jellal et Jycrain...à cause de moi le Nirvana est activé...

Sans crier garde Hibiki utilise son pouvoir et assomme Wendy sous les yeux de Lucy et Carla.

Carla: Hé mais qu'est-ce qui te prend espèce de grosse brute!

Hibiki: Désolée mais il faut absolument rejoindre les autres le plus vite possible!

Ils se mettent à courir Hibiki portant Wendy sur ses épaules.

Lucy: Tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu as assommé Wendy!

Hibiki: J'en suis désolée mais c'était pour la protéger des effets du Nirvana!

Lucy: Les effets du Nirvana mais de quoi tu parles?

Hibiki: Disons que je n'ai pas était tout à fait francs avec la coalition, le maître de ma guilde m'a expliqué les pouvoir du Nirvana. C'est une magie qui inverse la Lumière et les Ténèbres!

Elles sont toutes les deux choqués de l'entendre.

Carla: Inversé la Lumière et les Ténèbres?

Hibiki: Exacte le Nirvana n'est pas encore totalement activé mais lorsqu'il est il peut inversé la part de bien et de mal dans le cœur de ceux qui sont à la frontière de ses deux forces. Si j'aurais laissé Wendy dans cet état elle nous aurait très certainement attaqué.

Carla: Je vois...mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'attaquer aussi violemment.

Lucy: Hibiki dis-moi cet effets fonctionne même pour la colère?

Hibiki: Aucune idée personne n'a jamais put voir les effets du Nirvana en plus de 400 ans d'existence. Pourquoi?

Lucy: Parce que Yuden et Natsu sont peut-être en danger!

Hibiki: Les effets du Nirvana peuvent-être catastrophique celà permettrait de déclencher des guerres entres les guildes voire même entre des continents!

Lucy: On doit stopper les Oracion Seis et vite!

Sherry observe Grey cherchant dans les débris de l'explosion alors que des racines se dirige vers lui et le saisissent.

Grey: Sherry mais qu'est-ce qui te prend...

Sherry: Léon-sama est mort à cause de toi...tu dois payer...

Elle sert l'étreinte des racines sur Grey qui finit par perdre connaissance et donc tomber au sol inconscient devant une Sherry le regards noir et sans émotion. Du côté de Jura celui-ci vit Hoteye toujours hurlant de douleurs.

Hoteye: L'ARGENT!

Jura se prépare à l'attaquer mais l'instant d'après il vit le visage souriant de Hoteye.

Hoteye: Ne fait pas le bonheur.

Jura est choqué par ce qu'il voit Hoteye change totalement de comportement.

Hoteye: Vois-tu je voulait de l'argent pour pouvoir retrouvé la trace de mon petit frère! Mais je me rend compte à présent que la seul chose qui compte désormais c'est l'amour.

Jura ne sait quoi dire alors que Hoteye le sert dans ses bras en pleurant.

Hoteye: Oh Jura je te demande pardons de mes mauvaise actions! Faisons équipe tous les deux pour arrêter les manigences de Kali et Brains vois-tu?

Jura est encore déconcerté par ce qui se passe mais articule.

Jura: Heu...mais...

Dans la forêt Eave fuit quelque chose alors qu'il est amochée son costume est déchiré par endroit.

Eave: Furie Blanche!

Son attaque par dans une direction mais il finit frapper par une force inconnue et tombe au sol inconscient, Midnight s'approche de lui en souriant.

Midnight: Et un de plus...la partie de chasse viens de commencer.

De retour sur Yuden celui-ci c'est retournée pour voir Kali souriante alors qu'une imposante infrastructure commence à sortir du sol.

Yuden: KALI!

Kali: Yuden finalement tu vas l'avoir ta revanche espèce de sale lézard! Cobra sort donc de ta cachette!

Cobra sort sous le commandement de Kali.

Kali: Tu vas tout de suite allez prévenir Brains que le Nirvana est à nous!

Cobra: Quoi mais sa sert à rien la colonne se voit à des kilomètres il doit...

Il sent alors une immense douleurs parcourant son corps il hurle en se tenant le cou, Yuden vit la scène furieux il mit un instant et il se lance sur Kali et la frappe avec son poings la propulsant en arrière elle se relève une marque sur sa joue droite.

Kali: Comment oses-tu!

Yuden: Je te retournes la question! Comment tu peux faire ça à des membres de ta propre guilde! Tu me dégoûte encore plus!

Cobra observe encore souffrant de l'action de Kali puis Yuden craquant ses doigts.

Yuden: hé Cobra c'est ça?

Cobra se tourne vers Yuden qui le regarde d'un air compatissant.

Yuden: Je me charge d'elle...tu devrais t'éloigner sa risque de faire des étincelles.

Cobra ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait lle protéger pourtant ils étaient ennemis, mais préférant ne pas revivre la colère de Kali il recule avec Cubélios et observe le duel en hauteur.

Cobra: Pourquoi il se soucis de nous Cubélios? On est ennemie alors pourquoi il fait comme si j'étais un de ses potes?

Yuden: T'es prête parce que je te promets qu'avant de matin tu ne seras plus de ce monde!

Kali: Que j'ai peur mais il en faut beaucoup plus pour me battre et tu le sais!

Le slim de Kali sort d'entre les arbres et les rochers et se rassemble devant le Chasseur de Dragon.

Kali: Tu te souviens de lui?

Yuden: Quel déplaisir.

Kali: Tu l'as dis en plus il est très utile...contre les constellationiste!

Yuden savait ce que voulait dire Kali et sa colère grimpe en entendent sa remarque, il se souvient de l'histoire de Karen et Loki à laquelle il avait donné une fin tragique.

Yuden: Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles!

Il fonce sur Kali mais elle tends son bras et une plaque de roche le recouvrant, en la frappant Yuden sentit alors une douleur parcourir sa mains.

Yuden: HAAAA! La vache!

Il fut déconcentré et ne vit pas une extension du slim le frappe de pleins fouet au visage écorchant sa joue, il se relève et vit du sang couler de sa plaie à la joue droite.

Kali: Oh le dragon c'est fait mal! Normal cette roche est de l'obsidienne elle est plus dure que l'acier, même avec tes pouvoirs tu n'as aucune chance de me battre voir me toucher! Je ne suis plus la même que sur Galuna faudra te mettre ça dans le crâne! Je suis intouchable!

Yuden se trouvait devant une impasse il était dans l'impossibilité de toucher Kali alors qu'elle avait tout le loisir de le faire.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre je risque d'en poste plus très souvent pendant un certains temps, mais je vais essayé d'en posté un maximum en attendant je vous dit à la prochain pour le prochain chapitre qui sera un affrontement entre Lucy et Angel n'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews. Tchao.**


	64. Chapitre 64: Duel d'Esprit

**Le Nirvana est désormais activé une retrouvaille entre deux esprits la bataille atteint un tout autre niveau.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 64: Duel entre Esprit.**

Natsu et Aline continue de parcourir la forêt vers le rayon d'énergie dégagez par le Nirvana.

Aline: On y est presque !

Natsu finit par s'arrêter sentant une odeur qui lui était familière, Aline et les deux exceeds virent Natsu s'arrêter.

Aline: Tu fous quoi Natsu?

Natsu: Regarder!

Ils tournent le regards et virent Grey dans l'eau de la rivière complètement inconscient.

Aline, Chibi et Happy: GREY!

Ils vont le retrouver et Natsu le secoue comme les exceeds.

Natsu: Hé Grey sa vas ! Il est passer où l'autre type rapide?

Aline et Natsu l'aide à se relever sous les yeux des exceeds.

Aline: Allez grand frère faut rejoindre Yuden il a sûrement besoin d'aide.

Natsu vit alors le sourire narquois s'afficher sur le visage de Grey mais trop tard avec sa magie il gèle les pieds de Aline dans l'eau, et frappe les deux exceeds avec sa magie les propulsant en arrière.

Aline: C'est quoi ce délire Grey qu'est-ce qu'il te prend!?

Happy: Grey!

Natsu remarque tout de suite une bizarrerie chez ceux Grey.

Natsu: C'est pas Grey Happy!

Faux Grey: Perspicace Natsu!

Rapidement il construit un radeau de fortune et commence à voguer avec Natsu dessus, celui-ci malade finit par se mettre à genoux.

Faux Grey: Alors le reptile on a le mal de mer?

Aline: NATSU! GREY! Oh c'est pas vrai!

Elle utilise sa magie pour tenter de briser la glace.

Aline: Happy essaye de voir où ils vont je vous rejoins!

Ils s'envolent laissant Aline sur place tentant de briser la glace du sort de son frère.

Aline: Evidemment elle est solide.

Sur le radeau le Faux Grey créer une épée de glace.

Faux Grey: Oh mon pauvre Natsu tu es vraiment pathétique comme ça...les Chasseurs de Dragons et leurs mal des transports. T'inquiète je vais t'achever!

Il brandit son épée dans le ciel mais il fut rapidement désarmée par le Sagittarius appeler par Lucy qui les vient tous les deux sur l'eau.

Lucy: Grey non fait pas ça!

Sagittarius: A votre service mademoiselle.

Carla: Il est manipulé par la magie du Nirvana?!

Le faux Grey se met à sourire mais Lucy sentit alors quelque chose de bizarre, quand Happy et Chibi débarque et sauve Natsu de l'embarcation.

Happy: Sa vas Natsu?

Natsu: J'ai mal au cœur...

Chibi: Faudrait allez sauver Aline elle est prisonnière de la glace de Grey.

Natsu: C'est pas Grey...

Happy: Quoi?

Faux Grey: Perspicace Natsu.

Aline débarque sur la rivière en la gelant avec sa magie.

Aline: OK tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe Grey sinon je m'en vais te corriger!

Hibiki: Attention Aline il est manipulé par la magie du Nirvana!

Aline: De quoi vous parlez?

Hibiki: Le Nirvana il peut inverser le bien et le mal dans le cœur des gens, Grey est devenu mauvais!

Lucy: C'est pas Grey je le sens...alors qui es-tu?

Faux-Grey: Pili pili!

L'instant d'après le Faux Grey laisse place à une autre Lucy surprenant tous le monde.

Aline: Le Caméléon!?

Fausse Lucy: Non pas vraiment disons juste que maintenant je suis une top modèle.

Hibiki: Mais qui est-ce?

Lucy: Mais pourquoi t'as prit mon apparence? D'abord!

Fausse Lucy: Disons qu'il y a certains avantage à être toi tout les garçons dans leurs genre ne résiste pas aux charmes féminin.

Elle relève son haut dévoilant la poitrine de Lucy gênant toutes les personnes présent, Happy lâche Natsu qui tombe plus loin dans la forêt.

Happy: HA NATSU!

Aline elle vit Hibiki et Sagittarius profiter de la vue, mais leurs flanque un coup de pieds les faisant voler dans airs.

Aline: Dis donc l'intimité féminine vous connaissez pas!

Fausse Lucy: Tu vois! Le second avantage à être toi c'est que je peux directement agir sur la volonté de tes Esprits!

Elle sort une réplique de la clé de Sagittarius qui tire sans prévenir sur Aline et Hibiki.

Lucy: ALINE! HIBIKI!

Aline se fait rapidement emmené par Chibi.

Chibi: Carla va mettre Wendy en sécurité! Aline, moi, Happy et Natsu on fonce aidez Yuden!

Carla: D'accord!

Elle transporte Wendy et s'envole sous les yeux de Lucy et de la fausse Lucy.

Fausse Lucy: Sagittarius occupe-toi de ses matous tu m'entends!

Sagittarius tente de résister alors qu'il pointe une flèche en direction de Carla transportant Wendy, mais Lucy réagit rapidement.

Lucy: Ferme-toi porte du Sagittaire!

Sagittarius disparaît rapidement empêchant son tirs, elle sourit victorieuse mais l'autre Lucy rit.

Fausse Lucy: Idiote tu penses que sa suffira maintenant que t'as fermé la porte, je peux l'ouvrir!

Lucy regarde avec horreur l'autre Lucy invoquer Sagittarius de son côté.

Fausse Lucy: Maintenant Sagittarius tu vas immédiatement me débarrasser de ce chat volant.

Sagittarius vise une nouvelle fois les exceeds Lucy vit son amis tenter de résister.

Sagittarius: J'essaie...de résister...Mademoiselle...Lucy...mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps!

Lucy: Ne t'en fais pas je vais fermer ta porte Sagittarius!

Elle tente de la fermer mais sans le moindre succès.

Fausse Lucy: Pauvre idiote étant donné que c'est moi qui est ouvert la porte TU ne peux pas fermer la porte que J'AI ouverte!

Lucy: Oh non c'est pas vrai!

Fausse Lucy: Allez tu vas me débarrassé de ces matous et plus vite que ça! Tu as comprit!

Sagittarius continue de résister aux ordres de la fausse Lucy sous les yeux de la vrai mais quelqu'un d'autre arrive sur les lieux.

?: Sa suffit on a plus besoin d'eux le Nirvana est déjà activé et nous le posséderons dans peut de temps.

Fausse Lucy: Bien...

La fausse Lucy disparaît laissant apparaître deux petits être bleu avec une culotte d'une couleur différente.

Gémi et Mini: Pili pili!

Sagittarius fait son salut à Lucy.

Sagittarius: Pardon mademoiselle je suis vraiment désolée, j'espère vous être plus utile la prochaine fois.

La nouvelle arrivante n'est autre que Sorano alias "Angel" celle-ci lance un sourire provocateur à Lucy qui se relève.

Lucy: Toi tu fais parti des Oracion Seis!

Sorano: Tu es maligne fillette je suis Sorano et je vois que tu es toi aussi une mage constellationiste.

Lucy: Attends toi aussi!

Mini: Bien évidemment!

Gémi: Qu'elle est bête celle-là!

Lucy: Hé oh je vous le permet pas vous êtes qui vous d'abord?

Gémi: Moi je suis Gémi!

Mini: Et moi Mini.

Gémi et Mini: Nous sommes l'esprit du Gémeau!

Gémi: Nous pouvons imiter la magie, l'apparence mais aussi les souvenirs des mages.

Mini: Vous n'y voyez que du feux!

Sorano: Je m'occupe du reste.

Elle rappelle Gémini alors que Hibiki se relève qui observe Sorano ce ne fut pas difficile pour lui de trouver la marque de Kali sur l'épaule de Sorano.

Hibiki: Elle aussi...

Lucy: J'ai vu dit moi sa te plaît de faire ça?! Tu gagnerais quoi à obéir à Kali?

Sorano ne lui lance qu'un sourire narquois.

Sorano: Tu sais étant moi-même une mage constellationiste je m'intéresse aussi aux clé d'or et j'ai apprit que tu en avais une jolie petite collection. Alors tu vas gentillement me les donner.

Lucy: Jamais la plus part de ses clés m'ont été donné par ma mère, je vais d'ailleurs te montrer l'une des plus puissantes! Ouvre toi porte des esprits! Viens à moi Aquarius!

Elle vit sa fidèle Aquarius apparaître devant elles.

Lucy: Vas-y occupe-toi d'elle peut importe si tu dois me prendre dans ton attaque!

Aquarius: T'inquiète je comptait le faire de toute façon.

Lucy observe Aquarius déboussolé.

Lucy: Tu peux essayer de faire preuve de sympathie...

Aquarius déploie sa magie sous les yeux des deux mages.

Aquarius: Et puis quoi encore!

Sorano sourit et sort elle aussi une clé sous les yeux de Lucy.

Lucy: Elle prépare quelque chose!

Sorano: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Scorpio!

Devant elles apparaît Scorpio l'esprit de Sorano avec sa coiffure rouge et blanche.

Scorpio: YO c'est moi Scorpio yeah!

Aquarius devint folle amoureuse en voyant Scorpio.

Aquarius: Oh il est vraiment a tomber!

Lucy: QUOI!

L'instant d'après elle et Scorpio se cajole tous les deux.

Scorpio: Aquarius bébé sa faisait un bail.

Aquarius: Trop longtemps mon amour.

Lucy: Attends! C'est lui ton copains!

Aquarius: Exacte c'est l'amour de ma vie!

Scorpio: Yeah! C'est moi le seul et l'unique Scorpio maîtresse d'Aquarius!

Lucy est blasé alors que Sorano affiche un air satisfait.

Scorpio: Allez viens ma poupée je vais t'emmener dans un restaurant sympa pour qu'on rattrape le temps perdue, on peut y voir des dizaines d'étoiles!

Lucy: Hé mais Aquarius !

Sorano: Bonne soirée!

Ils s'en vont laissant les deux filles sur place Lucy blasé par ce qu'elle venait de voir, et Sorano souriante.

Sorano: Je crois que c'est un match nul mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai pleins d'autres Esprits en réserves!

Lucy: Ah oui et bien je vais te montrer l'un des miens! Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Loki!

Loki arrive face à Sorano qui eu un léger sourire en voyant l'esprit.

Hibiki: C'est Loki!

Léo: Ravie de te voir Lucy à ce que je vois tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

Il lui fait un clin d'oeil.

Lucy: C'est pas vraiment le moment là Loki.

Sorano: Oh voilà donc Loki, Kali m'avait parlé de toi.

Ils sont surpris alors qu'elle sort une clé que Loki reconnut, sur celle-ci il distingue deux cornes.

Loki: Cette clé!

Sorano: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits vient à moi Aries!

Elle invoque son esprit du bélier gêner.

Aries: Loki...

Loki: Oh non Aries!

Lucy: Mais c'est...l'esprit de Karen!

Loki: Karen...qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Aries!

Sorano: C'est un cadeau de Kali elle l'a arraché des mains d'une magicienne qui venait de rendre l'âme!

Loki devient encore plus furieux comme Hibiki.

Hibiki: Karen...la sale...garce!

Lucy vit Hibiki serrer les poings furieux.

Hibiki: C'est à cause d'elle...

Lucy: Hibiki!

Sorano: On dirait que le Nirvana va avoir un effet sur lui tant mieux...mais je me demande a t-il aussi un effet sur les Esprits?

Loki et Aries se lancer des regards assassins entre eux sous les yeux de Lucy.

Loki: Recule Aries!

Aries: Mon devoir est de la protéger Loki.

Loki: Elle possède ta clé! Elle est responsable de la mort de Karen!

Aries: Non!

Le combat s'engage violemment entre les deux esprits Lucy regarde impuissante le combat, Hibiki lui restait stoïque il sentait le Nirvana voulant prendre possession du moindre de ses mouvements.

Lucy: Non...arrête...c'est trop horrible!

Les coups que s'échange Loki et Aries sont violent après un uppercut Aries saigne de la lèvre, mais elle réplique en ouvrant l'arcade sourcilière de Loki. Sorano avait un petit sourire sadique de son côté Kali continue de malmener Yuden qui vit la sorcière afficher un large sourire.

Kali: Je sens un combat entre la constellationiste et Sorano.

Yuden: Lucy...

Kali: On dirait qu'elle utilise à merveille les Esprits de la mage!

Yuden comprit qu'il parlait de Karen il sert le poings et quand un excroissance du slim avec de la roche qui le recouvrait en un fraction d'une demi-seconde. Il fracasse le slim qui atterrit sur les murs.

Yuden: Je vais t'exploser espèce de garce! Je l'ai promis à Loki!

Kali: Si tu savais les souffrances que j'ai infligé à Karen...

Yuden sert le poings et fonce sur elle parvient à la toucher mais le slim stop son recule, elle en avait assez du Chasseur de Dragon juste devant elle.

Kali: Il est temps que je reprenne les choses en mains!

Elle déploie une partie de son slim formant un guerrier ses bras et ses jambes sont recouvert d'obsidienne, Yuden enflamme ses poings.

Yuden: Ramène-toi mon grand!

Kali elle déploie le slim et eu un aperçut du combat entre Lucy et Sorano rapidement celle-ci sentit alors une vive douleurs dans sa marque, elle se met à genoux et hurle de douleurs elle se relève avec un sourire narquois sur son visage.

Sorano/Kali: Je vais prendre les choses en mains! Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Caelum!

Une sphère mécanique sortit de la porte.

Sorano/Kali: Ecoute-moi attentivement tu vas tiré sur la brebis galeuses quand elle bloquera Loki tu m'as entendu!

Caelum se déploie en un canon portatif qui prépare son tir Aries bloque les bras de Loki qui vit le canon les viser.

Loki: ARIES ATTENTION!

Aries vit trop tard le canon tirer et frapper les deux Esprits, qui furent transpercer Aries et Loki commencent alors à disparaître alors que Sorano/Kali rit devant son action sous le regards horrifiée de Lucy.

Sorano/Kali: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Quel tir de précision!

Loki: Aries...

Aries: Loki...

Lucy: Non Loki...Ariès!

Loki: Pardonne-moi Lucy...j'ai échouée...

Aries: Tu as réussie à trouvé une bonne maîtresse Loki...je suis si contente pour toi...

Elle tends son bras vers lui mais ils finissent tous les deux par disparaître sous les yeux de Lucy qui pleure devant la scène.

Sorano/Kali: Une bonne chose de faite!

Lucy: Comment as-tu osé!

Sorano/Kali: Sorano refusait d'en profiter cette petite sotte alors je prends le commandement!

Lucy comprit alors qu'elle avait désormais affaire à Sorano.

Lucy: Comment oses-tu faire à aux esprit!

Sorano/Kali: Quel idiote les Esprits ne meurs pas ils repartent dans leurs trous perdue!

Lucy: Ce n'est pas un trou perdue! Tu n'es pas une constellationiste donc tu ne peux pas comprendre!

Sorano/Kali: C'est vrai mais tu veux que je te dises je m'amuse trop! Ouvre-toi porte des esprit! Viens à moi Gémini!

Gémini réapparaît.

Gémini: Pili pili!

Lucy: Ah oui! Et bien sâche que j'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mots! Ouvre-toi porte des Esprit viens à moi Taurus!

Taurus apparaît devant eux furieux.

Taurus: Meuh je vais te faire regretter d'avoir osez faire pleurer ma Lucy!

Gémini c'était déjà transformer en Lucy et prends un pose de charme face à Taurus.

Lucy: Viens me voir mon beau je me sens si seul.

Sans hésiter Taurus abandonne sa hache et court vers Gémini.

Taurus: J'arrive ma Lucy.

Il se fait l'instant d'après envoyé au tapis par Gémini qui utilise Caelum comme masse.

Taurus: Désolée ma Lucy!

Il disparaît laissant Lucy totalement désarmées.

Lucy: Non Taurus!

Elle se sent affaiblit ayant appelée trois Esprits en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Sorano/Kali: Pauvre idiote tu as utilisé trop de ta magie comme cette pauvre folle qui pensais pouvoir me résister!

Lucy: Karen...

Hibiki entends distinctement Kali continuer d'insulter la mémoire de Karen.

Lucy: Sale monstre!

Sorano: Elle est tombé comme une mouche en protégeant son enfant...mais c'est amusant dans un sens...

Lucy: Marrant où ça? Où il y a-t-il de faire du mal à une mère et son enfant!

Sorano/Kali: Gémini charge toi d'elle.

Gémini regarde Sorano puis avec Caelum frappe de toutes ses forces Lucy qui fut projeter au sol, mais l'esprit le fait à contre-cœur ne préférant pas attirer des ennuis à sa maîtresse. Lucy a du sang coulant de sa bouche blessé des attaques de Gémini.

Lucy: Gémini...tu peux lire les pensés hein?

Gémini/Lucy: Oui et alors qu'est-ce que sa peut faire!?

Lucy: Lis les miennes...tu verras...que je ne pourrais...jamais faire de mal aux esprits...ce sont mes amis!

Gémini commence à lire les souvenirs de Lucy et vit alors dans ceux-ci Lucy aidant Loki condamné par la loi des Esprits, mais aussi son liens fort qu'elle a avec les Esprits. Son liens avec Aquarius mais aussi son désirs de protéger les Esprits au péril de sa vie.

Sorano/Kali: Qu'est-ce que tu attends!

Lucy/Gémini: Nous savons...maintenant...Lucy...Lucy nous aime...du plus profond de son âme...et à risquer sa vie pour sauver Loki...mal à cause de toi Kali!

Kali vit consterné et furieuse l'Esprit lâché Caelum en larme devant Lucy.

Lucy/Gémini: Désolée Lucy...

Sorano/Kali: Sale Esprit ! Aussi incompétent que ta petite maîtresse! Tu sais ce que j'ai fait à Karen et Loki! Je les aient manipulée tout comme vous depuis le début!

De son côté Yuden toujours au prises avec le guerrier de Kali l'entend comme Cobra, Jellal et Jycrain les paroles de Kali.

Lucy: Manipulée...mais de quoi tu parles! Tu as tué Karen et l'enfant de Loki!

Sorano/Kali se mit un rire de manière malsaine.

Sorano/Kali: Quel enfant?

Ils sont choqué comme Gémini.

Lucy: Quoi...

Sorano/Kali: "L'enfant" qu'elle croyait avoir est un effet secondaire de mon sort! Je peux facilement manipuler le corps des gens y comprit leurs faire croire ce genre de banalité...la pauvre elle a crut qu'elle pouvait avoir un enfant HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuden furieux comme Hibiki observent Kali riant encore plus sa malfaisance atteint un paroxysme qu'il n'osait imaginé, Yuden furieux charge ses flammes.

Sorano/Kali: Mais quel farce...surtout ses "sentiments" qu'elle avait pour Loki! Je jouait avec Karen avant même qu'elle ne rencontre Loki! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lucy et Gémini furieux observent Kali qui d'un mouvement renvoie l'Esprit.

Sorano/Kali: Je vais devoir maintenant me débarrasser de toi!

Lucy désarmée ne peut rien faire mais Hibiki arrive par derrière et pose ses mains sur sa tête et télécharge des données dans son cerveau.

Hibiki: Tu vas pouvoir profiter de ma magie Earkype...je peux télécharger les données d'une magie extrêmement puissante...que seuls les constellationistes peuvent utilisé.

Sorano/Kali: Sale vermine! CAELUM!

Caelum se transforme et prépare son attaque en direction de Lucy et Hibiki qui murmure à Lucy.

Hibiki: Par pitié...venge Karen...

Lucy reçue alors dans son Esprit le sort transférer par Hibiki qui s'évanoui dans l'eau.

Hibiki: Vas-y Lucy...

Soudain des planète apparaissent autour de Sorano/Kali elle vit alors Lucy entourée d'un sceau dorée.

Lucy: Observe le ciel et ouvre le. Par les sentiments de tous les étoiles de l'Univers, montre-moi ton apparence. Ô Tatrabiblos, je suis la maîtresse des étoiles ! Ouvre-moi les portes du tourment et de la perfection!

Sorano/Kali est choqué d'entendre et voir la magie que déploie Lucy.

Sorano/Kali: Quel est cet magie! VITE CAELUM!

Lucy: Ques les 88 étoiles des cieux s'éclairent maintenant! URANO METRIAS!

Les planète brille et frappe Sorano/Kali de pleins fouet la sphère de slim éclate et Kali fut projeter en arrière au sol elle est choqué de la puissance de Lucy.

Kali: Impossible...

Sorano retombe dans l'eau vaincu alors que Lucy tombe elle aussi épuisé sous les yeux d'Hibiki souriant.

Hibiki: Merci Lucy...

Sorano elle sourit elle aussi alors que sa marque disparaît.

Sorano: Enfin libre...merci...petite étoile...

Elle s'évanouie alors que Kali est au sol à genoux se demandant comment elle a put être repoussé par Lucy.

Kali: Comment...cette geignard...pleureuse...à put...

Yuden: T'as pas encore comprit!

Kali observe Yuden furieuse.

Yuden: Elle appartient à Fairy Tail! Et maintenant je vais finir le travail et te bottant les fesses!

Kali furieuse à les yeux révulsé et hurle à pleins poumons.

Kali: J'EN AI ASSEZ JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUEZ MAGE DE FAIRY TAIL!

Quel sombre dessins Kali réserve à Yuden alors que Cobra observe la scène choqué d'apprendre que Sorano c'est fait battre, mais qu'elle a était manipulé par Kali.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre désolée du retard mais avec mes études et tous ça. Je vous retrouve donc la prochaine fois dans pour un nouveau combat en Yuden et Kali sous les yeux de Jellal et Jycrain impuissant alors qu'Erza et Nala se rapprochent dans le prochain chapitre "Les anciens frères". A la prochaine.**


	65. Chapitre 65: Les anciens frères

**Leucy vient de libérer Sorano de l'influence de Kali celle-ci va reprendre son combat contre Yuden, alors que les retrouvailles entre Erza et Nala vont se dévoiler explosif.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 65: Les anciens frères.**

Lucy vit Sorano allongée dans l'eau elle est blessé et épuisé de son combat contre la constellationiste, Lucy l'aide à s'asseoir contre un arbre alors qu'elle regarde Lucy apparemment surprise.

Sorano: Que fais-tu?

Lucy: C'est simple je t'aide tu es blessé.

Sorano: Mais je suis quelqu'un de mauvais...j'ai les clé d'une constellationiste morte et j'ai blessé mes Esprits...

Lucy: Hé!

Sorano regarde Lucy souriante.

Lucy: Tu n'es pas responsable de ça Sorano, Kali t'as manipulé depuis le début.

Sorano repense à tous ça mais la nature de ses crimes n'excuse en rien ce qu'elle a fait.

Sorano: Peut-être...mais je serait à jamais prisonnière de mon passé...et de mes crimes.

Lucy: Dis pas ça...

Sorano: Si...depuis que j'ai été capturé pour travailler dans la Tour du Paradis je suis prisonnière de cet endroit...

Lucy affiche un air surpris devant la révélation de la magicienne d'Oracion Seis.

Lucy: Sorano...tu étais toi aussi...

Sorano: Oui c'était il y a si longtemps...

De son côté Brain sentit alors une autre marque s'effacer de son visage.

Brain: Oh non Angel à elle aussi perdu! Ces mages sont douées y'a aucun doute...

Il observe la colonne de lumière au loin.

Brain: Il faut mieux que j'aille voir par moi-même m'assurer que ces larves ne mettent pas en danger nos plans.

Dans un autre coins de la forêt Jura et Hoteye observent le colonne lumineuse.

Jura: Alors voilà donc le Nirvana.

Hoteye: Oui vois-tu ceux-ci n'est que le flux d'énergie que le Nirvana a accumulée pendant des siècles.

Jura: Tant d'énergie que cela...et ses liens sombres?

Hoteye: Ce sont eux qui font basculé les individus vois-tu ceux se trouvant à la frontière entre le bien et le mal.

Jura: Toi aussi tu t'y trouvais?

Hoteye: Oui...vois-tu je cherchais à amassé de l'argent pour retrouver mon petit frère...nous avons été tous les deux emprisonner étant enfant et depuis je ne l'ai plus revue.

Jura sourit devant la révélation de Hoteye.

Jura: Je comprend.

Hoteye: Tu sais en te voyant tu me fais penser à lui.

Jura: Pourquoi on se ressemblent tant que ça?

Hoteye: En fait tu ressembles aux pomme de terre que nous cultivions.

Jura est choqué d'entendre la comparaison entre lui et une pomme de terre.

Jura: Quoi je ressemble à une pomme de terre!

Hoteye eu un petit rire mais une explosions au loin l'interrompt elle provient de la zone d'où émerge la colonne de lumière, Erza et Nala en chemin virent l'explosions.

Nala: Jellal...Jycrain...

Erza: Continuons on doit en avoir le cœur nette si ils sont bien eux-même ou bien c'est le Superviseur!

Dans le ciel les Exceeds avec Natsu et Wendy virent la colonne de fumée se dégageant plus loin.

Natsu: Vous avez vue!

Happy: C'est Yuden !

Chibi: On dirait qu'il se donne à fond!

Wendy: J'espère qu'il va bien...

Chibi: N'ai pas peur Wendy, Yuden est résistant!

Sur place Yuden évite les liens d'obsidienne arrivant sur lui il porte néanmoins les marques de son rude combat contre la sorcière, celle-ci protéger par son slim.

Kali: C'est tout allez ne me fait pas rire!

Yuden: Je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire!

Il charge ses flamme et créer ses griffes.

Kali: Oh je vois que tu t'es fait faire les griffes!

Elle envoie son slim que Yuden arrête avec ses bras il déchire la matière et tranche à travers un liens avec une pointe en obsidienne arrive vers lui, il le stoppe avec sa main et le dévie mais fut coupé à sa mains.

Kali: Pauvre idiot je te l'ait dit l'obsidienne est une matériaux dure et tranchant.

Jellal et Jycrain comme deux revenants observent le combat sans rien faire une mine dépitée s'affichait sur leurs visages.

Jellal: Que devons-nous faire...

Jycrains: Je l'ignore...

Yuden évite d'autres filament et prépare ses flammes.

Yuden: Propulsion du Dragon!

Avec ses jambes il se propulse en avant à une vitesse folle et parvient dans un court instant à atteindre Kali se protégeant avec le slim qui forme une membrane alors que des griffes en obsidienne griffe le dos de Yuden.

Kali: Oh tu as mal!

Yuden avec ses griffes écarte le slim sous les yeux de Kali qui enfonce encore plus les griffe mais le Chasseur de Dragon affichait un visage déterminer.

Yuden: Corne du Dragon !

Il donne un coup de tête dans le visage de Kali qui fut projeter en arrière alors que Yuden recule; Cobra resté à l'écart observe le combat.

Cobre: La vache il est doué...j'avais jamais vue quelqu'un atteindre Kali comme ça.

Il entends alors des battements d'ailes et voit Natsu et Wendy arriver avec les exceeds.

Carla: On y est!

Cobra: Voilà le Chasseur de Dragons, la mage de Glace et la Prêtresse!

Ils atterrissent et virent Yuden aux prises avec Kali mais blessé.

Natsu: Yuden sa vas mon vieux!

Yuden: Ouais...va t'occuper de Jellal et Jycrain!

Aline: Alors là tu rêves champion t'as vue dans lequel tu te trouves je vais te filer un coup de main!

Natsu tourne son regard vers les deux frères qui virent Natsu, alors qu'Aline rejoins Yuden prête à se battre contre Kali.

Jellal: Natsu...

Voix: JELLAL!

Ils se tournent à présent vers l'autre voix et virent Erza et Nala arriver furieuses, ils sentent une grande tristesse les submergée en les voyants surtout Jycrain en voyant Nala.

Jycrain: Nala...

Nala: Jycrain...

Jycrain baisse le regard comme Jellal les deux ne sachant quoi répliquer.

Natsu: Erza! Nala!

Nala: Natsu! Laisse-nous gérer ça!

Natsu: Quoi et puis quoi encore! Je te signal que Yuden est en trains de gérer Kali et qu'il tiendras pas longtemps!

Nala se tourne vers Jycrain qui se met à pleurer il se met alors à genoux.

Jycrain: Nala...j'ai...on a fait quelque chose d'abominable...

Jellal: Mais...on ne se souvient pas de quoi...que...que nous arrivent-ils...qui somme nous?

Erza observe alors avec pitié et effrois leurs compagnons.

Erza: Oh non...vous...vous êtes amnésiques!

Nala: Tu crois que c'est un effet secondaire du Superviseur?

Jellal et Jycrain en entendent ce nom se tiennent la tête des flash leurs revient: une forme massive sombre murmurant dans leurs esprits des instructions, Jellal se souvient des tortures qu'il a enduré dans la Tour du Paradis.

Jellal: Le Superviseur...oh...je me rappelle...sa voix...sa voix dans nos têtes...

Jycrain: Il nous demandait...de libérer le pouvoir...

Erza: Ecoutez-nous!

Ils observent les deux femmes le regards triste surtout Nala.

Nala: Vous étiez pendant longtemps les esclaves du Superviseur.

Erza: Il vous a obligé à terminer la Tour du Paradis puis de nous enlever pour nous sacrifier.

Les deux se souviennent des événements entourant la capture d'Erza.

Nala: Et...il...il vous a obligé à tué Simon.

Jycrain eu alors la vision de lui et Jellal tuant Simon, à ce moment les deux se mettent à genoux tremblant et pleurant.

Jellal: Non...c'est pas vrai...Simon...non...je...

Jycrain: Nala...je...je suis...

Nala baisse le regard la mort de Simon est encore vive pour elle mais un autre hurlement vient perturbé ce moment.

Wendy: C'était quoi ça?

Chibi: On aurait dit Kali!

Sur place Yuden vit Kali se relevant poussant des hurlement horrible.

Kali: MON VISAGE! MON VISAGE! TU AS DETRUIT MON VISAGE!

Yuden: Considère ça comme un cadeau de Loki!

Il vit alors des morceaux de chair sanglant tomber au sol Yuden est choqué comme Cobra, ils virent alors un oeil tomber au sol.

Kali: MON VISAGE...TU AS ABIME MON VISAGE!

La voix de Kali se faisait plus rauque et surtout elle avait une légère teinte démoniaque, Yuden vit alors la chaire tombe de plus en plus alors que qu'il entends les os du corps de Kali craquer. Ses jambes s'allonge alors qu'elle retire la peau de ses bras qui tombent au sol avec le reste qui finit par se transformer en slim chaque lambeaux que Kali arrache se transforme en slim. Les témoins observent la transformations affreuses de Kali qui poussent des gémissements.

Kali: MON VISAGE...TU AS DETRUIT MON VISAGE!

Yuden: Là c'est pas que ton visage...

Cobra: C'est quoi cette horreur!

Erza: Quel monstre...

Kali se retourne alors qu'ils virent son nouveau visage ayant perdue toute grâce désormais ce n'était qu'une peaux sombre presque cadavérique, deux yeux vert globuleux de reptile. Ses bras longs et fin ses griffes aux bouts de ses doigts fait de la même matière que la roche, sa taille surpassant de quelques centimètre de plus Yuden qui observe la sorcière d'Oracion Seis.

Yuden: Elle est encore plus grande...

Kali pousse alors un hurlement strident vrillant les tympans de ceux proches mais donnant des frissons à ceux à des kilomètres aux alentours, Lucy et Sorano entendent ce hurlement.

Lucy: C'était quoi ce hurlement?

Sorano: On aurait dit...Kali...

Lucy: Quoi! Mais comment pourrait-elle seulement pousser un hurlement comme ça!

Elles entendent alors les buissons bouger devant-elles de ceux-ci sort Sherry le regards sans expression.

Lucy: Sherry! Où sont Grey et Léon!

Sherry: Léon...est mort...

Lucy est choqué comme Sorano qui vit alors le regards de Sherry.

Sorano: Oh non...elle est touché par le sort du Nirvana...

Lucy: Quoi!

Sherry: Vous êtes responsable de la mort de Léon...

Derrière elle une créature faites avec les racines des arbres apparaît.

Sherry: Vous allez mourir...

Lucy et Sorano observe Sherry totalement folle mais avant qu'elle n'est put agir Grey arrive derrière elle et la mets KO d'un coup annulant sa magie.

Lucy: GREY! Tu vas bien!

Grey: Ouais sa vas...mais elle est devenu complètement folle!

Sorano: Non c'est à cause du Nirvana il inverse la Lumière et les Ténèbres dans le coeur des gens.

Grey: Dis voir t'es une des Oracion Seis!

Lucy: Tout va biens Grey elle est libérée de l'emprise de Kali.

Voix: Encore heureux.

Ils se retournent pour voir arriver Léon et Racer encore sonné.

Grey: LEON!

Sherry vit Léon belle et bien vivant.

Sherry: Léon!

Grey: Abruti j'ai cru que t'étais mort!

Léon: Ouais faut dire que l'explosif que Kali à fixer est puissant mais heureusement j'ai réussie à le détacher de Racer.

Racer: A ce propos merci...je sais pas quoi dire...

Lucy: Hé bien la moindre information utile sur le Nirvana serait très précieux.

Grey: D'ailleurs vous avez remarqué la colonne de lumière là-haut y'a plus ses fumées noires!

En effet désormais ne siège dans le ciel que la colonne de lumière les vapeurs noirs qui s'échapper de la colonne avait disparut.

Racer: Alors sa veut dire que le Nirvana est entrée dans sa seconde phase bientôt plus rien pourra arrêter Brain et Kali.

Sorano: En parlant de Kali...je crois qu'elle a relâché sa forme Etherias.

Lucy: Sa quoi?

Racer: Sa forme Etherias...Kali n'est pas humaine...c'est un Démon des livres de Zeleph!

La révélation choque les mages de la coalition qui s'attendait à tous sauf à ça de retour au lieux du combat, Kali furieuse observe d'un regards assassin Aline et Yuden qui font face à la forme Etherias de Kali.

Kali: Sale avortons tu as détruit mon visage!

Yuden: Je te rassure t'étais déjà horrible avant!

Elle tends son bras et une énorme protubérance de slim fonce sur lui mais il l'esquive d'un bond alors que Jellal et Jycrain observe la créature qu'est devenu Kali.

Natsu: La vache j'ignorais qu'elle pouvait ressemblé à ça!

Wendy: Sa fait peur...

Carla elle aussi est terroriser de l'apparence de la mage des Oracion Seis qui tourne son attention vers Cobra.

Kali: Cobra va te charger de ces gêneurs!

Cobra lui aussi tremblait devant l'apparence de Kali et obéie il rejoins Jellal et Jycrain qui murmure.

Jellal: Erza...je te demande pardon...

Jycrain: Toi aussi Nala...vous êtes...tristes à cause de nous...

Jellal: Nous sommes des individus abjectes. C'est pourquoi...on va vous débarrassez de ce qui vous empêche d'avancer...

Ils virent alors apparaître un sceau violet sur eux et sur le Nirvana.

Cobra: C'est pas vrai un Sceau d'Autodestruction! Ils l'ont placé sur le Nirvana!

Happy: Ils vont se sacrifier pour détruire le Nirvana!

Erza et Nala blêmissent en voyant ça Kali hurle à plein poumon.

Kali: TU ATTENDS QUOI COBRA OCCUPE-TOI D'EUX!

Elle se prends des morceaux de glace et vit Aline accompagnant Yuden.

Aline: Hé Kali moi aussi j'ai un compte à régler avec toi! T'as osé contrôler Angel et Luxus pour tenter de détruire la guilde!

Kali: Sale peste!

Elle fonce sur elle mais Yuden bloque son bras et charge ses flammes.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il crache sa gerbe de flamme frappant Kali mais celle-ci y est insensible sous la stupeur du Chasseur de Dragon.

Yuden: C'est quoi encore ce délire!

Kali: Tu penses que tes stupides flamme vont pouvoir m'atteindre! Pauvre sots désormais ma peau est composé en partit d'obsidienne!

Yuden: C'est pas vrai!

Kali: Je crains que si mon mignon!

Une partie du slim frappe Yuden dans le dos le projetant contre un arbre Aline tente de répliquer en gelant la substance mais sans effets.

Kali: Tu ne la congèlera pas cette fois!

Elle frappe Aline d'un revers du bras l'envoyant au sol alors qu'elle concentre sa fureur sur Yuden, elle créer un bras avec des griffes en obsidienne grâce à son slim et attrape Yuden.

Kali: Je vais me charger de toi sale reptile!

Elle fracasse Yuden contre le sol et les arbres le Chasseur de Dragon sent son corps se briser petit à petit à cause des assauts à répétition de Kali alors que Cobra est retenue par Natsu.

Natsu: Tu passeras pas!

Cobra: Ecarte-toi!

Jellal et Jycrain eux observent leurs deux amies et recule les bras tendu.

Jellal: Adieu Erza...

Jycrain: Adieu Nala.

Jellal& Jycrain: Oubliez-nous et prenez votre vie en main!

Ils basculent vers la lumière du Niravana sous les yeux de Wendy, Nala et Erza prêts à mettre fin à leurs vies pour débarrasser le monde des erreurs qu'ils ont put commettre alors que dans la forêt Midnight venait de se débarrasser de Ren.

Midnight: La fête est bientôt finie...le Nirvana est à nous...et Cait Shelter seront les premiers à goûter à la puissance du Nirvana.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre enfin désolée pour le retard mais avec les études je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster, mais maintenant je vais avoir largement le temps de finir cet arc. Dans ce chapitre vous aurez vue que Kali est un créature du livre de Zeleph mais que sa lutte avec Yuden est loin d'être finie alors que la magie du Nirvana va bientôt être libérer la coalition va devoir lutter de toutes leurs forces contre les derniers mages des Oracion Seis dans le prochain chapitre "La Marche de la Destruction".**

 **Par ailleurs si certains d'entre vous sont excellent en dessins (ce qui n'est pas mon cas) peuvent-ils si ils le désirent faire quelques fanart qu'ils m'envoient en message privé se serait sympa. Sinon merci encore à ceux postant des reviews et à la prochaine.**


	66. Chapitre 66: La marche de la Destruction

**Suite de la saga Oracion Seis Kali ayant relâché sa véritable puissance elle entame la suite de son combat contre les mages de Fairy Tail, alors que Jellal et Jycrain compte se sacrifier pour détruire le Nirvana.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 66: La Marche de la Destruction.**

Nala et Erza virent Jellal et Jycrains tomber au sol alors que le sceau se trouve toujours sur eux et sur la colonne de lumière, Wendy observent les larmes aux yeux la scène alors que Natsu lutte contre un Cobra lui aussi témoin de la scène.

Nala: JYCRAIN! Je t'interdit de te sacrifier aussi inutilement tu m'entends!

Jycrain ouvre les yeux et voit Nala en trains de pleurer furieuse.

Nala: T'as pas à faire ça t'entend...c'est pas toi le responsable t'entend! Ni toi, ni Jellal n'êtes responsable de ce qui est arrivée.

Erza attrape Jellal par le col qui vit Erza elle aussi dans le même état.

Erza: C'est trop facile de perdre la mémoire! Alors on va vous rappelez une chose que vous auriez oubliez! C'est le Superviseur qui a tué Simon pas vous!

Jellal: Erza...

Voix: Un sort d'Autodestruction intéressant.

Ils se tournent vers la source de la voix et virent Brain devant eux Cobra et Natsu arrêtent leurs combats.

Natsu: Toi t'es le chef des Oracion Seis!

Cobra: Brain!

Brain: Cobra où est Kali?

Pour répondre à sa question il vit avec les autres Aline atterrirent devant eux blessé puis Yuden qui retombe lourdement sur le sol encore plus amochée que la mage de glace.

Natsu: Yuden!

Aline: Elle...elle est trop forte...

Chibi rejoins son ami en sale états son corps était couvert de bleue et avait des plaies sur tous son corps.

Chibi: Yuden réveille-toi tu vas bien!

Erza vit Yuden au sol blessé puis observe Natsu et Wendy.

Erza: Natsu, Wendy prenez Yuden et Aline et allez vous en!

Ils se retournent vers Erza choqué de sa demande.

Natsu: Quoi mais tu...

Il vit le fameux regards assassin d'Erza.

Erza: Tu oses contredire mes ordres!

Natsu: Non non pas du tout!

Wendy: Sa ira pour vous?

Nala: Oui ne vous en faites pas il faut que vous mettiez Yuden en sécurité.

Ils s'en vont laissant les deux sœurs face aux mages d'Oracion Seis.

Brain: Kali alors tu as libérée ta forme Etherias...

Kali: Ce sale avortons à osez me défigurez Brain!

Brain: Sa n'as plus d'importance nous l'avons enfin le Nirvana, ce sort d'Autodestruction n'est pas un problème à ce que je sache je te l'ai enseigné Jycrain.

Ils sont choqué en apprenant la nouvelle de la bouche de Brain.

Erza: Comment!

Brain: Et oui ma chère Titania désolée de te l'annoncer comme ça mais le frère de ce chère Jellal a appris ce sort de moi il y a quelques années après qu'il soit allez voir son frère à la Tour du Paradis...malheureusement pour lui et pour vous...ce sort est inefficace!

Il tends son sceptre vers le sceaux qui devient vert et commence à disparaître sous les yeux des frères et soeurs.

Jycrain: Non...

Kali: Malheureusement si et avec ça le Nirvana est enfin à nous! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Le groupe de Grey sent alors un tremblement de terre alors qu'ils voient dans le ciel les autres revenir.

Lucy: Regarder c'est les autres...et...

Ils virent Carla porter Wendy alors que Happy et Chibi portent Natsu et Aline qui tenez chacun et bras de Yuden, ils atterrissent et les autres mages virent l'état du Chasseur de Dragon.

Grey: La vache Yuden!

Léon: Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé!

Wendy est à ses côtés.

Wendy: Il...il a affronté Kali mais elle c'est transformé en une créature horrible!

Sorano: Alors elle a libérée sa forme Etherias...

Grey: Sa quoi?

Racer: Sa forme Etherias Kali n'est pas vraiment humaine...c'est une Démone. Selon Brain elle serait une démone des livres de Zeleph.

Voix: Je...je...vais...la pulvériser...

Ils se baissent pour voir Yuden les yeux ouvert tentant de parler.

Yuden: Je vais...lui faire sa fête...

Lucy: Evite de parler...tu es trop faible...

Wendy: Je vais essayer de te soigner...

Elle utilise alors sa magie mais sa n'eu pas vraiment beaucoup d'effet seul quelques blessure sont guérie mais Yuden était toujours mal en point.

Wendy: Je n'y arrive pas...

Carla: Ne t'épuise pas Wendy!

Wendy: Mais je peux pas laisser Yuden dans cet états!

Un tremblement de terre secoue tous le monde chacun d'eux virent alors au niveau de la colonne de lumière celle-ci grandir, Brains se trouvait devant le Nirvana le sceau de Jellal et Jycrain ayant totalement disparut.

Brain: Enfin la Lumière va laissez place aux Ténèbres! Le Nirvana est à nous!

Kali riait alors qu'Erza et Nala sont soufflé du souffle dégagez par la colonne de lumière qui s'allonge de plus en plus, Jura et Hoteye virent le phénomène comme les autres.

Grey: C'est quoi encore ce délire!

Jura: Hoteye tu sais ce qui se passe?

Hoteye: Oui malheureusement vois-tu le Nirvana viens d'entrer dans sa phase final!

Du sol commence alors à jaillir des sortent de longue patte de pierre qui faisait plusieurs kilomètres Ichiya toujours porter par les mages fut lâché par ceux-ci qui s'enfuit à la vue des immense pattes sortant du sol.

Ichiya: Hé ne me laissez pas ici! Beau!

Grey: C'est quoi encore ce délire!

Ils virent les tentacule se rassembler à la lumière blanche où Brain, Kali et Cobra observent la tour du Nirvana commencer à sortir.

Brain: Enfin ce sort est à nous et...

Ils sent alors une aura étrangère à celle du Nirvana il se tourne vers la colonne de lumière et vit des éclairs noir commencer à jaillir de celle-ci, même Kali semblait surprise de voir ses éclairs noire.

Kali: Mais qu'est-ce que...

Les éclairs commence à prendre plus d'intensité le groupe de Natsu virent une pattes émerger juste en-dessous d'eux, Natsu eu alors mal au cœur.

Natsu: Je me sens pas bien...

Lucy elle remarque les éclairs noir qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Lucy: Hé regarder là-haut c'est normal?

Erza et Nala à plusieurs mètres de la colonne observent elles aussi la colonne de Lumière et les éclairs noire qui donna des frissons aux soeurs Scarlett.

Nala: Cet énergie...je l'ai déjà sentit ailleurs...

Erza: La Tour du Paradis !

Puis une sorte de perle noir entouré d'une aura sombre sortit elle aussi de la colonne de Lumière elle brilla d'une lueur rougeâtre et s'éleva dans les cieux pour que tous les mages puissent la voir, d'ailleurs cela n'échappe pas au mages de Fairy Tail.

Grey: Hé regardez sa serait pas la même perle que la Tour du Paradis!

Natsu et Yuden encore souffrant observent d'un oeil malsain la perle s'élever dans le ciel rester sur place quelques secondes avant de filer comme une flèche au loin et disparaître.

Jura: Hoteye tu sais ce que c'était?

Hoteye: Non c'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de chose...mais nous devons rester prudent Jura.

Brain et ses compagnons restait calme devant le phénomène qui venait de se produire.

brain: Qu'importe le Nirvana est enfin à nous!

Sur la patte Carla porte Wendy alors que Happy porte Natsu et s'envole pour avoir un aperçut de ce qu'il se passait alors que finalement une sorte de mégastructure soutenue par les pattes émerge du sol, c'était une sorte de cité construite avec au centre une tour qui surplombe les ruines.

Wendy: Regarde Carla! C'est ça le Nirvana!

Happy: Sa n'as rien d'une arme!

Natsu: On dirait une ville...

Grey: Sa commence à devenir flippant avec ce truc ils pourrait raser une ville comme Magnolia!

Hoteye de son côté utrilise sa magie pour mieux discerné les forces des Oracion Seis.

Jura: Tu vois quelque chose Hoteye?

Hoteye: Oui je sens l'énergie de Brain...mais aussi celle de Kali mais elle semble différentes d'avant. Je crois qu'elle a relâché sa transformation Etherias.

Jura: Etherias?

Hoteye: Oui vois-tu Kali peut se transformer en démone et sa force est multipliée par cinq, je te laisse imaginé le niveau de sa magie maintenant.

Jura: Sa devient catastrophique si cette chose parvient à rejoindre la civilisation...

Hoteye: Alors rien ne pourras arrêter Brain et Kali.

Du côté de Grey et des autres ils étaient inquiets pour Yuden dans l'incapacité de se battre.

Aline: Faut l'évacuez vers un lieux sûre.

Wendy et Carla réfléchissent mais se regardent.

Wendy: On peut l'emmener à Cait Shelter! La guilde n'est pas loin de la notre.

Racer observe Sorano et se font signe de la tête.

Sorano: On va l'accompagnez jusqu'à Cait Shelter !

Léon: Quoi vous en êtes sûre?

Racer: Ouais il va pas tenir longtemps si on le laisse comme ça, en plus...on aimerait au moins se rendre utile.

Aline: OK...dans ce cas je vous accompagne.

Lucy: Soyez prudent.

Sorano se tourne vers Lucy et sourit.

Sorano: Sa ira...d'ailleurs...

Elle fouille dans sa sacoche et sort trois clés d'or.

Sorano: Tiens les clés de Gémini, Ariès et Scorpio. Je te les donnent...elles sont à toi.

Lucy est choqué du geste de Sorano se privant d'esprit si puissant.

Lucy: Quoi mais pourquoi ce sont...

Sorano: Kali me les as donné après avoir massacré leurs premiers maître...je ne les mérites pas...je veux que tu les prennent...en signe d'amitié.

Lucy fut touché et prends Sorano dans ses bras les deux femmes restent quelques seconde comme ça avant que Lucy ne prennent les clés.

Léon: Nous on va essayer de retrouver les autres pour tenter de stopper le Nirvana.

Grey: OK fait gaffe.

Léon: Tu me connais les deux équipes se séparent Racer transportent Yuden et avec Sorano et Aline décide de rejoindre Cait Shelter, mais Virgo apparaît soudainement entre Lucy et Grey.

Virgo: Princesse.

Lucy sursaute.

Lucy: HAAAA!

Natsu: Tiens Virgo sa boum!

Lucy: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là je t'ai pas appelé!

Virgo: Hé bien je suis ici pour vous signaler que vos pouvoirs viennent d'augmenter donc je peux comme Loki passer la porte sans que vous me le demandiez.

Lucy: Ah bonne nouvelle.

Virgo: Je viens aussi pour vous offrir ses nouvelle tenue.

Ils virent alors que chacun d'eux portait des vêtements bleue avec des rayures dorées Natsu portait un manteaux, alors que Lucy avait un petit haut et une jupe. Grey avait un pantalon et était une nouvelle fois torse nue.

Grey: Ouais pas mal.

Lucy: Je te signal que t'es à poil tu sais ça.

Happy: C'est quoi le plan?

Natsu: Simple on trouve les autres membres des Oracion Seis et on leurs cassent la figure!

Lucy: J'adore ta façon d'agir je te l'ai déjà dit!

Pendant ce temps au sommet de la tour du Nirvana Brain, kali et Cobra sont réunis silencieux.

Brain: Bien maintenant que le Nirvana est enfin à nous notre plans va pouvoir se mettre en marche!

Kali: Excellent!

Cobra: OK et c'est quoi notre premier objectif?

Kali: Nous allons exterminer la guilde de Cait Shelter.

Cobra ayant entendue avec son ouïe développé que Racer et Sorano s'y dirigeait fut choqué.

Racer: Attendez vous êtes sérieux! Racer et Sorano s'y dirige!

Kali: Hé bien sa sera l'occasion pour se débarrassez d'eux!

Cobra se lève mécontent de la décision de Kali prête à sacrifier ses compagnons.

Cobra: VOus êtes pas sérieux Brain!

Brain: La décision te revient Kali!

Kali: C'est mieux ainsi contredirais-tu notre décision Cobra?

Cobra sent alors une vive douleurs lui parcourir la base du coup où se trouve la marque de Kali, il observe la sorcière furieux.

Kali: Pendant que nous nous occupons de Cait Shelter tu vas t'occuper du Chasseur de Dragon tu entends!

Cobra: Sa vas j'ai compris...

Elle le libère de la douleur alors qu'il s'en va accomplir sa mission.

Cobra: Viens Cubélios.

Son serpent déploie ses ailes et les deux s'en vont retrouver Natsu alors que Brain déploie les commandes du Nirvana qui commence à se mouvoir lentement, les mages de Fairy Tail sentent les secousses provoquer par le Nirvana se mettant à bouger.

Lucy: Sa bouge!

Grey: On dirait qu'ils ont une destination on ferait mieux de se dépêcher!

Ils commencent à gravir la pattes articuler mais Natsu esquive de justesse une attaque empoisonné, il vit alors volant sur son serpent Cobra un sourire sadique sur son visage.

Natsu: Toi!

Cobra: Hé la Salamandre on a pas finit notre petit combat!

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: Allez-y je m'occupe de lui avec Happy!

Grey: Bonne chance!

Ils gravissent la pattes alors que les deux adversaires se font face.

Natsu: OK je vais te faire retrouver tes esprits!

Cobra: Sa reste à voir !

Natsu foncent sur lui a toute vitesse mais Cobra sourit.

Cobra: Je t'entend...

Il esquive rapidement son assaut alors que le poings de Natsu est entourée de feu.

Cobra: Inutile d'essayer de me toucher j'entends ce que tu penses!

Natsu et Happy observent alors Cobra qui pouvait entendre la moindre penser de Natsu, ce combat promet d'être difficile pour Natsu mais il devait le remporter pour libérer cette âme prisonnière de Kali.

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce nouveau chapitre plus court dans le suivant le combat entre Cobra et Natsu va s'engager arrivera t-il à triompher du mage des Oracion Seis et le libérer de Kali? Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "Natsu vs Cobra un combat aérien". A la prochain.**


	67. Chapitre 67: Natsu vs Cobra

**Suite de la saga des Oracion Seis Natsu et Cobra vont se livrer un combat aériens alors que le Nirvana se rapproche de son objectif final.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 67: Natsu vs Cobra un combat aérien.**

Natsu et Cobra se faisait face dans les airs alors que dans la forêt Racer et Sorano avec l'aide d'Aline se dirige à Cait Shelter pour mettre Yuden en sécurité. Le Chasseur de Dragon de Feu observe Cobra ayant déjà esquiver la plus part de ses attaques.

Natsu: OK je vais déployer les grands moyens!

Il créer une grosse boule de feu et commence à en tirer sur Cobra qui esquive chacune d'entre elle.

Cobra: inutile d'essayer de m'atteindre j'entends chacun de tes mouvements!

Natsu s'arrête et décide de frapper Cobra.

Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe mais Cobra parvient à l'éviter comme ses assauts suivants.

Happy: Natsu c'est inutile chaque fois qu'on essaye il l'esquive!

Natsu: On s'en fiche on fonce!

Il fonce sur Cobra mais Cubélios se décale avant de frapper Natsu et de l'envoyer dans la cité du Nirvana avec Happy, les deux sont dans une habitations encore sonné du coup.

Natsu: C'est pas vrai y'a aucun moyen de l'avoir ce type!

Happy: Je t'ai prévenu on dirait qu'il...

Natsu: Chut.

Happy: Quoi chut...

Natsu: On va se cacher et quand il se pointe on l'éclate!

Happy: OK mais où?

Natsu: Justement faut pas qu'il le sache c'est ça le truc!

Ils se cachent dans un coin sombre de la pièce et attendent quelques instants avant de voir une explosion détruire un mur Natsu arme son poing prêt à frapper mais il frappe dans le vide.

Natsu: Quoi!

Cobra surgit derrière lui en traversant le mur avec Cubélios.

Cobra: Pauvre idiot j'entends chacune de tes pensées!

Il attaque Natsu et Happy qui traverse plusieurs habitation de pierre avant de stopper leurs recul.

Natsu: Il commence à m'énerver ce type!

D'un autre côté Lucy est avec Grey les deux observent les alentours.

Lucy: Mais que peut bien faire une ville sur le Nirvana?

Gey: Aucune idée mais sa à l'air de dater.

Voix: Effectivement.

Les deux sursautent et virent Jura accompagné de Hoteye ce qui surprend les deux mage, Grey prépare sa magie.

Grey: Toi t'es avec les Oracion Seis!

Jura: Inutile il est de notre côté!

Hoteye: Tout a fait voyez-vous j'ai compris que la seule chose qui est importante dans la vie...c'est l'amour!

Grey: Ce type à complètement changer de personnalité...exactement comme Sherry.

Jura: Quoi! Sherry a était aussi affecté?

Grey: Ouais mais maintenant elle est avec Léon.

Lucy: Sorano et Racer ont emmener Yuden à Cait Shelter, Aline les accompagnes.

Sur le chemin de Cait Sheleter Racer porte Yuden mal en point.

Jura: Si Yuden est hors course sa risque de compliqué notre mission pour éliminer Kali.

Hoteye: Le plus important est d'arrêter le Nirvana et pour celà il n'y a qu'un seul moyen rejoindre la Tour de contrôle de la cité.

Lucy: La cité? Attendez c'est vraiment une ville!

Hoteye: Oui voyez-vous il y a 400 ans une guerre terrible avait lieux t personne ne savait qui l'avait commencé, quand à cette cité il s'agit de l'ancienne capital du peuple appelé Nirvites. Les Nirvites étaient connue pour leurs neutralités qui ont finie par trouvé triste ces siècles de guerre alors ils créèrent un sortilège extrêmement puissant appelé le Nirvana qui a pour effet d'inverser les Ténèbres dans le cœur des gens pour les rendre pacifique.

Grey: Un but plutôt louable...

Hoteye: Oui malheureusement le Nirvana a bien vite causé leurs propres pertes.

Lucy: Comment ça?

Hoteye: Ils se sont vite rendue compte que si le Nirvana peut en effets inverser les Ténèbres et la Lumière, l'inverse est également possible ce qui a attirée l'attention d'un groupe de sinistre réputation qui ont eu dans l'idée d'utiliser le Nirvana pour déclencher des conflits.

Grey: Fallait s'y attendre...avec un tel effets n'importe quel malade aurait finie par trouver le poteau rose.

Jura: On pense que Brain et Kali veulent l'utiliser pour déclencher un conflits entre les guildes légaux créant ainsi un chaos sans nom.

Lucy: Alors il faut les arrêter et vite!

Hoteye: Il est facile de savoir où se trouve Brains il est dans la Tour de contrôle principal du Nirvana. La bonne nouvelle c'est que quand il manipule le Nirvana il ne peut lancer aucun autre sort voyez-vous.

Grey: OK t'as entendu ça Lucy c'est notre chance!

Lucy: Attends tu oublies Kali elle doit elle aussi être à ses côtés. Attends tu as dit qu'il le dirige alors il a une destination!

Hoteye: Oui mais comme j'ignore le plans de Brans je ne sais pas quel direction il a prit.

Voix: Pas étonnant...

Ils se tournent vers la source de la voix pour voir Midnight debout sur un batiment souriant.

Midnight: Mon père ne partage pas ses plans avec n'importe qui.

Hoteye: Midnight!

Midnight: Hoteye comment as-tu put nous trahir!

Hoteye: J'ai simplement comprit que ce que nous faisions n'était pas juste, Kali et ton père nous manipules tous Midnight tu n'as pas comprit. Le Nirvana est un instrument de destruction!

Midnight en une fractions de seconde utilise sa magie qui découpe plusieurs toit de la cité qui s'effondre vers eux mais Lucy, Jura et Grey sont dans un trous creusé dans le sol.

Grey: Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer!?

Jura: Hoteye à lancer un sort d'affaissement de terrain remercions le il nous a sauvé la vie.

Hoteye fait face à Midnight.

Hoteye: Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre Brains...je vais quand à moi m'occuper de Midnight!

Jura: Tu es sûre de toi Hoteye?

Hoteye: Oui Jura...par ailleurs Hoteye n'est pas mon véritable nom...en vérité je m'appelle Richard.

Jura: Richard?

Grey et Lucy observe abasourdis l'ancien mage d'Oracion Seis affronter son ancien compagnon. Dans les cieux Natsu manque de peud e toucher Cobra avec une de ses attaques.

Natsu: C'est pas vrai il a encore esquiver!

Cobra: T'as toujours pas compris tu peux pas m'atteindre j'entends chacune de vos pensées.

Happy: Ah ouais ben si c'est le cas essaye de deviner ce que je pense.

Cobra reste silencieux quelques minutes avant de soupirer.

Cobra: Tu penses à du poisson grillé...

Happy: Quoi mais...comment il a deviner!

Natsu: Whoua mais c'est trop mortel ton truc allez à moi essaye de deviner ce que je penses!

Cobra est blasé par la demande de Natsu alors qu'ils sont tous les deux en pleins combat.

Cobra: Hé oh je suis pas un magicien de foire!

Il vit Natsu se concentrée intensément il se concentre lui aussi après plusieurs minute il finit par éclater de rire.

Cobra: Oh la vache...t'es un petit marrant toi...je la connaissait pas celle-là!

Natsu: Oh sa marche!

Happy: Dis tu peux me raconter ta blague elle a l'air marrante.

Natsu: Plus tard faut d'abord qu'on se débarrasse de ce type!

Cobra: C'est inutile j'entends chacun de tes mouvements chacune de tes pensées.

Natsu furieux commence à enchaîner des attaques que Cobra esquive facilement.

Cobra: Crochet du gauche. Coup de pieds droit suivie d'une retourné du gauche. Uppercut du droit...

Les flammes touche sa joeu le brûlant légèrement et le déconcentrant permettant à Natsu de finalement l'atteindre et lui porter un coup de poings, il tente de se rattraper mais Natsu enchaîne un déluge de coup que Cobra n'arrive par à stopper.

 _Cobra: J'arrive pas à percevoir ses mouvements! Il ne pense à rien d'autres que..._

Cubélios finit par reculer en l'emportant cobra vit Natsu souriant fière d'avoir enfin atteint son adversaire.

Natsu: Enfin!

Cobra: Pas mal t'es le premier à m'avoir fait le coup du vide de l'esprit...soit t'es intelligent soit t'es complètement débile...mais je vais essayer de penser que c'est la première option.

Natsu: Quoi répète! Tu vas voir je vais te faire retrouver tes esprits comme à tes autres petits copains!

Il frappe une nouvelle fois Cobra qui bloque son assaut avec son bras qui dégage une vapeur empoisonné. La vapeur brûle Natsu qui retire son poings rougit par le poison.

Happy: NATSU! Sa vas?

Natsu: Haaa c'est chaud!

Ils virent alors les manches de son manteau se déchirée et dévoilée des bras recouvert d'écaille violette, ses bras ressemblait d'avantage à ceux d'un reptile.

Cobra: Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on passais à un niveau supérieur...

Natsu: Ho ho...Happy je crois qu'on a affaire...

Natsu et Happy: A un Chasseur de Dragon!

Dans la forêt Aline accompagné de Sorano et Racer.

Racer: C'est encore loin?

Sorano: Arrête de te plaindre...

Racer: Je me plains pas...mais il est vraiment mal en point votre copain.

Yuden était toujours inconscient et les bandages était teinté par endroit de rouge.

Aline: Selon Carla la guilde n'est plus très loin...on...

Voix: Besoin d'aide...

Ils se retournent rapidement pour voir Jycrain et Nala sortir des buissons.

Aline: Nala...Jycrain mais que faites-vous ici?

Nala: Simple Erza m'a demandé de vous accompagnez pendant qu'elle et Jellal tente d'arrêter le Nirvana...

Jycrain: en plus on a essayer de retracer le chemin de cette chose qui est sortit avant le Nirvana.

Aline et les autres repensent à la perle qui est sortit et à filer droit vers l'inconnue.

Nala: Il y avait la même dans la Tour du Paradis...

Aline: Ouais...ce truc c'était quoi? Tu penses que c'est la même...

Nala: Je l'ignore...mais pour l'heure on doit se dépêchez de rejoindre Cait Shelter.

Jycrain prend la place de Sorano pour porter Yuden qui murmure quelque chose.

Yuden: Kali...je vais...je vais l'exploser...

Chibi: Yuden...

Aline: T'en fait pas Chibi...Yuden est solide il s'en remettra.

Ils se mettent en route alors que du côté de Natsu et Happy les deux amis sont choqué de voir que Cobra est en fait un Chasseur de Dragon.

Natsu: Attends...toi aussi t'es un Chasseur de Dragons!

Cobra: Sa te surprend hein la Salamandre!

Natsu observe Cobra et se met à réfléchir.

Natsu: Hé mais attends...sa veut dire que...

Il saute de joie sous les yeux de Cobra choqué.

Natsu: Sa veut dire que je peux aussi entendre dans l'esprit des gens c'est trop super!

Cobra: Rêve pas ce dons sa prends des années à se maîtriser...en plus d'avoir de la cervelle...

Natsu: QUOI REPETE UN PEU !

Cobra: Bon t'as finie de blablater...je dois t'exploser personnellement Croc du Dragon venimeux!

Il envoie une salve de venin sur Natsu qui avec Happy esquive chacune de ses attaques rapidement, avant de se prendre un coup dans la joue.

Natsu: La vache...

Happy: Sa vas Natsu?

Natsu: Ouais mais à chacun de ses coups je m'engourdis de plus en plus...

Cobra: C'est l'effet de mon poison a chacun de mes coups tes muscles se décomposent...t'as aucune chance...

Natsu: Il commence à me gonfler! Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Cobra: Je t'entends!

Il esquive son assaut et se prends un coup de queux de la par de Cubélios l'envoyant vers le sol avec Happy.

Happy: Natsu on doit réfléchir à une stratégie ce type entends chacun de nos mouvements...

Natsu: Je sais...mais la seule chose qu'on peut faire c'est continuer de cogner!

Cobra: Ah ouais...prend-ça Hurlement du Dragon Venimeux!

Il crache une gerbe de poison sur eux Happy l'esquive de justesse alors que son attaques frappe des bâtiments qui commence à fondre.

Natsu: La vache c'est pas passer loin...

Cobra: T'as eu de la chance...mais tu devrais rester concentrée. Griffe du Dragon Venimeux !

Il tente d'atteindre Natsu et Happy qui dans la panique lâche accidentellement Natsu qui tombe dans le vide et atterrit sur la cité toujours en mouvement, Cobra en voyant la scène étouffe un léger rire.

Happy: NATSU MINCE JE L'AI LÂCHEE!

Il le rejoins alors que Cobra commence à rire plus fort.

Cobra: Je le crois pas quel bande de nul...

Happy revient avec Natsu mal en point.

Happy: Désolée j'ai paniqué et j'ai lâchée...

Natsu: Pas de problème...

Cobra: Dis donc vous êtes des sacrées numéros vous deux...j'en reviens presque à regretter de devoir vous buttez.

Natsu: T'auras pas à le faire...je vais t'avoir...

Cobra: Ah ouais...

Natsu: OUAIS!

Il enflamme son poings et frappe Cobra qui bloque son assaut laissant son poison affecté Natsu.

Cobra: Dis donc t'as pas encore comprit on dirait...

Natsu: Je suis du genre tête de mule! Serre du Dragon de Feu.

Il tente de balayer Cobra qui l'évite avant de tendre ses deux bras vers l'avant.

Cobra: Spirale du Dragon Venimeux!

Son attaque frappe Natsu de pleins fouet et l'envoie au sol avec Happy ils glisse sur plusieurs mètre et frappe l'une des immense torche entourant la tour où se trouve Brain et Kali qui virent l'un deux s'effondrer.

Kali: Cobra à l'air de faire un assez bon travail...

Brain: Espérons-le...de toute façon nous n'aurons bientôt plus besoin d'eux...

Kali eu un sourire narquois au coins des lèvres alors que Happy tente de relever Natsu qui est au sol à cause de son mal des transports.

Happy: NATSU! Vite relève-toi...

Happy lève les yeux et vit la sphère tomber droit sur eux.

Happy: HAAAAAAA! NATSU VITE ON VA SE FAIRE ECRASER!

La sphère les écrase et finit par explose libérant des flammes et provoquant un incendie, des cieux Cobra observe le brasier méfiant.

Cobra: Où ils-sont? Ils ne sont quand même pas morts...

Il entends alors un bruit semblable à quelqu'un inspirant.

Cobra: C'est quoi ce bruits...

Il voit alors sous ses yeux les flammes commencer à se faire avaler par Natsu.

Cobra: Il mange du feu...je vois pas mal.

Natsu après avoir terminé sourit et avec Happy retourne dans les cieux pour affronter Cobra.

Natsu: Rien de tel qu'un petit déjeuner pour reprendre des forces!

Cobra: Ah ouais ben viens je t'attends. Ecailles du Dragon Venimeux!

Il projette des sorte d'écailles fait de poisons sur Natsu qui les esquivent toutes avec Happy, ils font le tour de la cité échappant au regards de Cobra.

Cobra: Je les entends...

Natsu arrive comme une flèche sur Cobra.

Natsu: Aile du Dragon de Feu!

Il veut attaquer Cobra mais il bloque rapidement son assaut.

Cobra: Dis donc t'es sourds où tu veux pas comprendre j'entends chacune de tes pensées...

Natsu: Je m'en moque si je peux me rapprocher de toi...c'est tout cuit. Hurlement...

Cobra rapidement plaque sa mains empoisonné sur Natsu qui se dégage de son étreinte avec Happy.

Happy: C'était risqué d'agir imprudemment...

Natsu: Ouais ben fallait tenté le coup...et puis c'est pas la première fois qu'on gagne en agissant imprudemment.

Happy: Oui mais là on à un autre type d'adversaire...

Cobra observe les deux se chamailler.

Cobra: On va rapidement en finir...hein Cubélios il est temps de passer à table.

Natsu et Happy se tourne vers Cobra au moment où Cubélios crache du venin qu'il mange.

Happy: Hé il mange du venin...

Natsu: Sa doit pas être bon pour la santé...

Cobra finit d'ingérer l'intégralité du poison et s'essuie les lèvres.

Cobra: Délicieux...maintenant on va corser un peut le jeux qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

Natsu: J'en dis que sa me dit rien qui vaille...

Cobra: Non tu verras c'est marrant...Brume du Dragon Venimeux!

il crache alors un sorte de brume violette qui recouvre les cieux particulièrement la zone où ils se trouvent, Natsu et Happy sentirent alors l'air infecte.

Natsu: AAAAAAAH! Quel horreur...sa brûle...

Happy: L'air est empoisonné...

Cobra: Et ouais comme ça le poison aura plus de facilité à s'introduire dans votre organisme...

Natsu se tient la gorge comme Happy qui lâche encore Natsu au sol.

Happy: NATSU...

Il rejoins une nouvelle fois Natsu sous les yeux de Cubélios et Cobra alors que la brume de Cobra est aperçut par tous les mages sur le Nirvana.

Grey: Hé vous avez vue...c'est quoi cette brume?

Lucy: Aucune idée...

Jura: Vaut mieux éviter cette zone...sa ressemble à du poison...

Kali observe la zone empoisonné à quelques mètres d'elle et Brain.

Kali: Enfin...je me demandait quand il allait passez aux choses sérieuses. Heureusement pour moi son poison n'a aucun effet sur moi...

Brain: Bientôt nous nous seront débarrasser de ces vermines et enfin le monde sera plongée dans le chaos...

Happy est avec Natsu dans une petite zone à l'abris du poison de Cobra.

Happy: Je peux pas voler...ce poison...je sens que si j'en ingère encore je...

Natsu: Aucun problème j'ai une solution...

Cobra: Je vous entends vous ne pouvez pas m'échappez!

Natsu furieux sert le poings.

Natsu: Il me gonfle!

Happy: T'as un plans?

Cobra patiente quelques secondes avant de voir débarquer Natsu et Happy qui ce sont recouvert la bouche et le nez, Natsu avec son écharpe et Happy avec son sac vert.

Cobra: Quoi c'est tout ce que vous avez...

Natsu: Hé oh si j'étais toi je la ramènerais pas...tu vas voir la véritable force de Fairy Tail!

Cobra: Me fait pas rire...t'as aucune chance contre un Chasseurs de Dragons de seconde génération!

Natsu et Happy sont surpris d'entendre ses paroles ils avaioent déjà entendue parler de lacrimas implanté dans le corps.

Natsu: C'est exactement comme Luxus et Angel!

Cobra: Exacte contrairement à vous moi j'ai appris tous seules à me servir de leurs pouvoirs! Alors que toi et ton frangin avait appris ce pouvoir de Dragons!

Natsu: Ouais et qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire?

Cobra: Le fait est que les Dragon ont tous disparut y'a belle lurette!

A cet instant Natsu entra dans une colère noir que savait Cobra sur les Dragons et surtout de quels droits se permettait-il de remettre en cause la quête que lui et Yuden ce sont donné.

 _'Flash-Back"_

 _Des années plus tôt_

 _Natsu: IGNIR! IGNIR ALLEZ REPOND! AMA!_

 _Furieux il rejoins Yuden assis sur le sol sanglotant contre ses genoux Natsu le vit déboussolé il avait toujours était très proche d'Ama, il s'assoit à côté de lui._

 _Natsu: Hé Yuden...sa vas?_

 _Yuden: Natsu...pourquoi ils sont partis? Pourquoi ils nous ont laissé tous seuls?_

 _Natsu: Ils nous ont pas laissé je suis sûre que c'est pour..._

 _Yuden: Natsu! Tu sais qu'ils sont partit..._

 _Natsu reste silencieux il enroule son bras à l'arrière du cou de son frère et colle sa tempe contre la sienne._

 _Natsu: T'en fais pas mon vieux...je te promets qu'on va les retrouvés..._

 _Yuden reste songeur._

 _Yuden: Tu crois?_

 _NAtsu: Ouais...toi et moi on va les chercher ensemble...on s'arrêtera que lorsqu'on les aura retrouvé._

 _Yuden sourit à Natsu et il colle son front contre celui de son frère._

 _Yuden: Merci Natsu..._

 _Natsu: Je serait toujours là pour toi..._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back"_

Natsu furieux déploie son feu le nuage autour de lui commence à s'évaporer sous le regards ahurie de Cobra.

Natsu: Comment oses-tu...

Cobra: Qu'est-ce qui se passe...

Natsu observe Cobra il tente de se rassurer en disant qu'il est posséder par Kali mais la colère continue de grimper en lui, le nuage de poison se dissipe de plus en plus.

Cobra: Mais...c'est...c'est pas possible! Ses flammes...dissipe mon poison!

Natsu: COMMENT OSES-TU INSULTER AMA ET IGNIR! COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE DU MAL DE NOS PARENTS!

Son cris résonne alors dans l'air et devint de plus en plus bestial jusqu'à devenir celui d'un Dragon, son cris arrive aux oreilles sensible de Cobra mais aussi à ceux de ses alliées qui entendent le cris du Dragon de Feu.

Grey: C'est quoi cette hurlement...on dirait un monstre...

Lucy: Sa fait peur...

Jura: Ce hurlement je pense savoir ce que c'est!

Wendy l'entends elle aussi elle est intrigué alors que Carla se bouche les oreilles le cris arrivent jusqu'à Aline et so groupe qui entendent le cris de Natsu.

Aline: C'est quoi ce cris...

Nala: Aucune idée...mais...sa à l'air immense...

Sorano: Je commence à avoir peur...

Brain et Kali entendent le hurlement et la peur commence à eux aussi les envahirent.

Kali: Qu'est-ce que c'est...on dirait...un dragon?

Brain reste sur place choqué d'entendre le hurlement alors que Cobra très proche du Hurlement finit par se tenir la tête en hurlant de douleurs.

Cobra: HAAAAAAAAAAA MES OREILLES!

Happy: NATSU MAINTENANT!

Natsu: AILE DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il lance alors une puissante attaque de feu sur Cobra alors que ses flammes parviennent à dissiper le poison l'attaque de Natsu frappe de pleins fouet le Chasseur de Dragon venimeux qui va s'écraser dans les ruines plus bas, Kali vit alors une autre marque sur le visage de Brain s'effacer.

Brain: Cobra...il a...

Kali furieuse se lève serrant les poings.

Kali: L'incapable!

Les autres sont encore sous le choc du cris qu'ils ont entendue alors que Yuden a les yeux entre-ouvert ayant lui aussi entendue le cris et l'avait reconnue.

Yuden: Natsu...

Natsu et Happy observe Cubélios rejoindre Cobra dans les ruines le mage complètement KO de l'attaque asséner par Natsu qui s'approche de Cobra, la bataille venait de prendre fin mais le corps de Natsu chute lourdement sur le sol avec celui d'Happy.

* * *

 **Me revoilà après plus d'un mois d'absence mais avec mes examens début janvier et la reprise des cours je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster, mais maintenant je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme mais sa sera pas facile. J'ai eu aussi le temps d'organiser la suite de la fic je remercie encore ceux qui continue de lire la fic et laisser leurs reviews surtout à en espérant en avoir d'autre. Sinon je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre "Jura le Mage Sacrée" où Jura va faire une démonstration de force à Brain alors que les forces d'Oracion Seis commence à décliner. A la prochain tchao.**

 **crocropaul: Oui c'est un changement que je veux apporter par rapport au manga, tous sera expliqué bien plus tard.**


	68. Chapitre 68: Jura le Mage Sacrée

**Suite de la saga des Oracion Seis alors que Natsu vient de triompher de Cobra le combat entre Jura alors que Kali passe à l'action.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 68: Jura le Mage Sacrée.**

Natsu était au sol complètement épuisée Happy pas très loin de sa position.

Natsu: Happy...

Il sent alors le déplacement du Nirvana et recommence à être malade.

Natsu: Génial...on est de retour sur la pieuvre géante...

Il vit Cobra se relever et tituber vers lui.

Cobra: Toi...Natsu...

Natsu observe Cobra mais vit toujours la marque de Kali sur son cou le Chasseur de Dragon n'était pas allez assez fort, où alors la nouvelle apparence de Kali renforçait le pouvoir de la marque.

Cobra: Je vais me charger de t'écraser...pour le bien des Oracion...

Mais avant qu'il n'est put agir un tir magique le frappe de pleins fouet il s'effondre alors sur le ventre alors que Natsu vit Brain et Kali s'avancer.

Kali: Sa ira Cobra tu es aussi pitoyable que les autres!

Cobra observe Kali s'avancer dans son apparence de démone elle saisit la tête de Cobra sous les yeux de Natsu.

Natsu: Sale garce...comment avez-vous osez...

Cobra observe Natsu mais entends les pensées de Brain et Kali.

 _Brain: Pauvre Cobra nous n'avons plus besoin d'eux maintenant qu'on à le Nirvana._

 _Kali: C'était si amusant de te contrôler Cobra...mais le jeux est terminée..._

Cobra: Sale garce...vous...vous nous manipuliez...

Kali: Pour un Chasseur de Dragons tu es vraiment lent à la compréhension mon pauvre Cobra!

Elle le plaque au sol Cobra vit Cubélios son serpent l'observer.

Cobra: Cubélios...je voulais...seulement...entendre...ta voix...

Kali utilise son slim pour frapper Cubélios et l'envoyer dans des ruines.

Cobra: NON!

Kali: On a plus besoin de ce reptile! Profitons-en Brain éliminons ce Chasseur de Dragons!

Brain: Non j'ai une bien meilleur idée...

Kali: QUOI?

Brain: Ce Chasseur de Dragons nous pourrions l'utilisez pour formez la nouvelle Oracion Seis!

Kali sourit l'idée de Brain lui plaît.

Kali: Excellente idée...avec lui on aura aucun mal à détruire Fairy Tail! D'ailleurs pendant que tu t'occupes de lui je vais pour ma part régler le cas de l'autre Chasseur de Dragons.

Natsu panique en entendent le nom de son frère incapable de lutter dans son états actuel.

Brain: Bien mais reste prudente nous avons assez sous-estimé ces morveux!

Kali: Aucune crainte...je me charge du reste. Le Nirvana se dirige tranquillement vers Cait Shelter mais j'aimerais me charger moi-même du Chasseur de Dragons.

Natsu fut choqué Cait Shelter c'était la guilde de Wendy que voulait Brains et Kali à la guilde de Wendy.

Elle s'en va de son côté comme Brain qui prit Natsu alors que Cobra encore conscient sert les poings furieux d'avoir était manipulé et trahit comme ses camarades par Brains et Kali mais encore plus quand il sait qu'ils ont fait du mal à Cubélios et ça il ne leur pardonnera jamais.

Cobra: Cubélios...je leurs feraient payer !

De son côté Hoteye combattait Midnight malmener par le mage de la terre qui finit au sol.

Hoteye: Abandonne Midnight!

Midnight: De quel droit oses-tu trahir mon père et les Oracion Seis!

Hoteye: Brain ne cesse de nous manipuler avec Kali même toi Midnight tu es sous son pouvoirs...

Midnight: Baliverne mon père n'oserait pas faire ça à son propre fils!

Hoteye: En es-tu sûre! Jura m'a ouvert les yeux je vais t'aider à mon tour!

Il utilise une nouvelle fois sa magie sur Midnight qui esquisse un sourire, de leurs côtés le groupe d'Aline arrivent finalement après de longues heures de marche à la guilde Cait Shelter.

Aline: Enfin arrivé...pas déçu.

Nala entre dans la guilde où Lowbawl vit entrer la mage de Fairy Tail.

Lowbawl: Nala Scarlett...que venez-vous faire ici?

Nala: Je suis venu ici pour un ami il est blessé et a besoin de soin.

Lowbawl: Bien apporter le.

Puis les autres mages entrent dans la guilde portant Yuden ils sont choqué de voir les anciens membres des Oracion Seis.

Mage de Cait Shelter: LES ORACION SEIS!

Lowbawl: Aucune crainte mes enfants ils sont libérée de l'emprise de Kali.

Aline: Oui...si vous avez un médecin qui pourrait l'examiner voir le remettre sur pieds sa serait sympa...

Lowbawl: Bien allonger le là-bas...

Ils l'allongent sur un lit et commence à procurer les premiers soins à Yuden encore inconscient.

Sorano: Voilà qui devrait le soulager...

Nala observe Jycrain qui regarde à l'extérieur elle le rejoins avec une légère appréhension, il avait été depuis si longtemps sous l'emprise du Superviseur elle ignorait comment approcher ce point sensible.

Nala: Jycrain...

Jycrain: Pourquoi?

Nala ne comprit pas elle s'avance vers lui.

Nala: Pourquoi quoi?

Jycrain: Pourquoi continuer à me parler Nala...je ne le mérite pas...

Nala savait qu'il souffrait en théorie le Superviseur c'est servie de son corps et celui de Jellal pour tuer Simon.

Nala: Jycrain.

Jycrain commence à pleurer.

Jycrain: J'ai...j'ai...tué Simon...j'ai brisé ce rêve que vous aviez...

Nala se souvient de son rêve qu'elle avait avec Simon fondé un jour une famille mais ce rêve ne tient désormais plus que du rêve, elle s'approche de lui et le prit dans ses bras elle aussi était en larme.

Nala: Tu n'es pas responsable...ni toi...ni Jellal...

Jycrain sentait les bras de Nala l'entourait sentir que malgré ses actes elle continue d'espérer qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien.

Nala: Vous êtes des victimes...tous les deux...comme Simon...mais c'est finie...le...le Superviseur est mort...

Jycrain: Non...

Nala eu un choc elle recule choqué des paroles de Jycrain.

Nala: Quoi...

Jycrain: Il est en vie...je le sens...

Nala eu un frisson le Superviseur est encore vivant quelque part dans ce vaste monde, celui responsable de son calvaire à elle et à Erza mais aussi à tous leurs amis.

Nala: Alors on le trouvera...

Jycrain se tourne vers Nala déterminée.

Nala: On le retrouvera et on vengera Simon...ainsi que Papy Rob...mais aussi toutes les victimes qu'il a faite...

Jycrain observe Nala il la trouvait merveilleuse le fait qu'elle pardonne à un être comme lui, qu'elle trouve la force de lui pardonner mais lui ne l'avait pas cette force du moins pas pour l'instant.

Jycrain: Nala...

Nala: A partir de maintenant...je veux...je veux que...

Ils furent coupé par un bruits sourd Jycrain se retourne et vit au loin une masse sombre s'approcher d'eux.

Nala: Oh non...

Jycrain: Le Nirvana...

Sur le Nirvana le groupe de Jura parvient à rejoindre Brain et Natsu encore malade traîner au sol par le chef des Oracion Seis.

Grey: Le voilà!

Lucy: NATSU!

Natsu observe ses camarades dans l'incapacité de se battre.

Grey: Hé qu'est-ce qu'il fou celui-là avec Natsu!

Brain: Encore vous...vous êtes vraiment casse-pieds je comprend maintenant la colère de Kali pour votre guilde...

Lucy: Natsu tu vas bien?

Natsu gémie alors qu'il est sur le point de vomir.

Natsu: Je me sens...pas très bien...

Jura: Il n'a pas l'air en forme...

Grey: Disons que c'est un cas désespérée.

Ils entendent des gémissements et virent plus loin Happy allongée sur le sol.

Jura: Je vois que sire chat va bien.

Lucy: Sire chat!?

Happy: Faite quelque chose vite! Ce malade va emmener Natsu!

Lucy: QUOI!

Grey et Lucy observe Brain sourire.

Brain: En effet votre ami sera le premier à appartenir à la nouvelle génération d'Oracion Seis, l'ancienne est devenu faible...

Voix: Sale enfoirée!

Brain se tourne pour voir tituber faiblement Cobra encore furieux contre le chef des Oracion Seis.

Lucy: Hé mais c'est...le type au serpent...

Natsu: Cobra...

Brain: Cobra...tu es plus têtue que je ne l'espérais...

Cobra: Enfoirée...vous leurs voulez quoi à Cait Shelter!

Les autres sont choqués d'entendre les paroles du Chasseur de Dragon venimeux.

Lucy: Cait Shelter!?

Happy: C'est la guilde de Carla et Wendy!

Natsu: Kali...est aller là-haut...pour s'en prendre à Yuden...

Lucy: Yuden!

Brain: Malheureusement pour vous il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, quand à toi Cobra je vais m'occuper de toi personnellement!

Il tend son bâton vers Cobra trop faible pour répliquer mais Natsu mord la main de Brain alors que Jura lève son bras.

Jura: Grande Muraille!

Un mur de roche protège Cobra de l'attaque de Brain surprenant le maître des Oracion Seis.

Jura: Quelles sont tes intentions et celle de Kali à l'égard de Cait Shelter!

Brain sourit devant la puissance que vient de déployer Jura.

Brain: Si tu penses que je vais te le dire tu te goures...Spiral des Ténèbres!

Il projette une spirale droit sur lui mais d'autre piliers de roche apparaissent devant lui sous les yeux de tous.

Jura: Dans ce cas je vais devoir te faire parler avec la manière forte!

Il tends son bras en avant et projette des rochers sur Brain qui se fait repousser facilement puis la roche explose, Natsu et ses compagnons sont impressionner par la force de Jura alors que que Brain observe médusée la puissance de son adversaire.

Brain: Quoi...mais c'était quoi ça!

Jura: Tu vas nous dire ce que tu a contre la guilde de demoiselle Wendy!

Brain furieux déploie une autre spiral sur Jura qui se défend avec des rochers bloquant la magie de Brain, Cobra était totalement sous le choc de voir Jura dominer complètement Brain.

Cobra: Quel puissance!

Brain: C'est impossible je suis le mage de le plus fort de Oracion Seis! Tu vas le payer!

Il envoit une nouvelle attaque mais Jura plie un des pilier pour bloquer l'attaque de Brain.

Brain: Essaye de stopper ça! Pluie des Damnées!

Il pointe son sceptre vers le ciel et un portails se forme et relâche des vague d'énergie ténébreuse qui leurs tombent dessus.

Grey: La vache aucune chance qu'on s'en sorte indemne!

Jura frappe dans ses mains.

Jura: Dôme des anciens!

Jura créer une protection de terre qui reçoit l'impact protégeant ainsi ses alliées et Cobra, ils sont encore sous le choc du sort que vient de déployer Jura.

Grey: La vache c'est pas croyable... _je comprend pourquoi Léon le respecte autant..._

Brain: C'est pas possible!

Jura: Tu n'as rien de plus dangereux?

Brain furieux projette un autre rayon maléfique mais entourée d'une autre énergie rouge mais Jura se protège avec un pilier de pierre.

Brain: Inutile ce sort transperce la roche tu ne peux plus m'échapper!

Jura vit le rayon se diriger vers lui après avoir transpercé sa roche sous les yeux horrifiées des mages de Fairy tail.

Lucy: JURA!

Jura tends une nouvelle fois sa main et un piliers écrase le rayon parvenant à le dévier vers le ciel sauvant Jura, Brian fut désemparée ne savant pas quoi faire.

Brain: Non ce n'est pas possible...

Jura: A présent je vais en finir!

Il projette des rochers sur Brain le piégeant dans une prison de roche.

Lucy: J'y crois pas il l'a enfermé sous des gravats!

Jura se concentre et frappe dans ses mains.

Jura: Fracas royal!

La prison de Brain explose le projetant dans les airs et le faisant s'écraser au sol comme une plume, les mages sont choqué de la prestation de Jura c'étant débarrasser de Brain sans aucune difficulté.

Brain: Impossible...je ne peux pas perdre...

Cobra: Il a vaincue Brain avec tant de facilité...

Ils s'approchent de Brain encore conscient alors que l'un de ses tatouages s'efface.

Brain: Midnight...ne...ne perd pas...ne laisse pas "L'autre"...

Il s'évanouie sous les yeux des mages surpris d'entendre ses paroles.

Grey: L'autre...quel autre? De quoi il parle ce type?

Lucy: Aucune idée mais...vous avez remarqué qu'un de ses tatouages à disparut...

Voix: Natsu!

Ils virent Wendy arriver avec Carla essoufflée les deux filles virent Natsu au sol.

Wendy: Natsu tu vas bien?

Carla: Le chat aussi à survécu...mais que c'est-il passé ici!

Happy: On a affronté Cobra et Brain...mais on a été empoisonné au passage!

Wendy: Pas d'inquiétude je vais vous aidez.

Elle le soigne mais Natsu est encore allongée au sol malade.

Wendy: Natsu?

Happy: C'est son mal des transports qui lui fait faire ça...

Wendy: Aucun soucis je connais une magie qui devrait soulager ton mal des transports.

Elle tends ses bras et Natsu fut illuminée d'un lueur verte il sentit alors son mal des transport disparaître, il se relève sautillant.

Natsu: Whoua trop fort faut que j'en parle à Yuden! C'est trop génial cette magie!

Elle vit Cobra mal en point lui aussi rester à l'écart observant les ruines.

Carla: Dis donc la politesse serait le moindre des mots!

Natsu: Hé Cobra...tu sais de quoi il parlait quand il disait l'autre?

Cobra observe Natsu il ignorait comment réagir mais Jura l'avait protéger de l'attaque de Brain, il lui devait au moins ce service.

Cobra: Ouais...il parle de Zero.

Jura: Qui?

Cobra: Zero...c'est son autre personnalité elle est beaucoup plus forte et plus dangereuses c'est pour ça qu'il a ses tatouages, ce sont des sceaux emprisonnant Zero.

Lucy: Oracion Seis...les Six prières...

Cobra: Mais à mon avis cette garce de Kali doit s'en moquer de Zero, ils doivent s'entendre copain comme cochon...

Wendy: Par contre c'est Brain qui dirigeait le Nirvana non...donc pourquoi il continue d'avancer? Et où il va?

Ils observent Wendy et Carla qui sentent les regards des mages sur elles.

Lucy: Hé bien...selon Brain...le Nirvana se dirige vers Cait Shelter.

Natsu: C'est pas tout...Kali s'y dirige pour s'occuper de Sorano et Racer...

Wendy et Carla sont horrifiées Cait Shelter. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à leurs guildes? Leurs familles? Si Cait Shelter venez à disparaître comment allez t-elle s'en sortir?

Wendy: Non...Cait Shelter...mais...nos amis sont en danger et...

Natsu: Hé Wendy...

Wendy observe Natsu alors que les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux le Chasseur de Dragon pose sa main sur son épaule.

Natsu: On laissera pas Kali et le Nirvana détruire ta guilde...

Wendy: C'est vrai?

Natsu: Ouais mon frangin est à Cait Shelter avec nos amis...ils défendront Cait Shelter et Yuden fera de Kali de l'histoire ancienne.

Wendy sert Natsu dans ses bras rassurée alors que Cobra se relève légèrement soigner grâce à la jeune fille.

Cobra: Cubélios...

Natsu: Ton serpent...dis voir...c'est comme moi et Happy votre histoire?

Cobra observe Natsu.

Cobra: Pas vraiment...lui et moi...on c'est connu quand on était à la Tour du Paradis...

Les mages sont choqué d'entendre la révélation de Cobra.

Natsu: Attends...toi aussi t'y étais!

Cobra: Ouais...pourquoi?

Lucy: Nos amis Erza et Nala y étaient-elles aussi prisonnière...

Cobra se souvient alors qu'en fouillant dans sa mémoire elles aussi avait subies les tortures du Superviseur.

Cobra: Alors on a un point commun vos copines et nous...tous les membres des Oracion Seis sauf Brains et Kali ont séjourné dans cet Enfer...

 _Flash-back._

 _Cobra était dans sa cellule il observe ses camarades parmi eux Richard, Sorano et Midnight recroquevillé dans un coin. Il observe alors le serpent enroulé autour de sa main._

 _Cobra: T'en fait pas Cubélios...je te promets qu'on sortira d'ici...et on voyagera partout où on voudra._

 _Son serpent frotte sa tête contre sa main en signe d'approbation, mais des gardes les sortent de leurs léthargie._

 _Garde: Allez au travail fainéant!_

 _Fin du Flash-Back._

Ils observent le Chasseur de Dragon venimeux désolée de son passé tragique mais Natsu pose sa main sur l'épaule de Cobra.

Natsu: Hé t'inquiète...j'ai vue la Tour du Paradis de prêts...je suis sûre que ton serpent va bien...et si il le faut mon frangin et moi on retournera cette forêt pour la retrouver.

Cobra fut surpris des paroles de Natsu alors qu'il l'avait attaqué et tenté de le tuer, lui il lui promettait de retrouver son ami il finit par sourire et poser sa main sur l'épaule de Natsu.

Cobra: Merci la Salamandre...

Natsu: Appelle-moi Natsu...on est ami maintenant non?

Cobra sourit devant les paroles du Chasseur de Dragon.

Cobra: OK...moi c'est Erik...mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Cobra...

Natsu: Comme tu veux...bon alors le plans?

Cobra: Je vais rejoindre vos potes tenter de repousser Kali...vous essayez d'arrêter ce machin et éviter de croiser Midnight.

Lucy: Pourquoi pour éviter de réveiller Zero?

Cobra: Non parce qu'après Zero et Kali...c'est lui le plus dangereux des Oracion Seis.

Jura repense alors à Hoteye aux prises avec Midnight.

Jura: Oh non Richard!

De son côté Hoteye finit par être terrasser par la magie de Midnight beaucoup trop fort.

Midnight: Un de plus...maintenant passons au plats de résistance...

La marque de Kali brille sur son cou alors que celle-ci se rapproche de Cait Shelter souriante.

Kali: On va bien s'amuser petit dragon!

Elle se retourne pour voir le Nirvana se rapprochant de plus en plus de son objectif la guilde de Cait Shelter, où Yuden est toujours en mauvaise états pour pouvoir lutter contre la démone des Oracion Seis.

* * *

 **Voilà fin du chapitre j'essaye de retrouver un rythme d'écriture mais avec les cours, sinon merci encore à ceux qui continuent de me suivre dans le prochain chapitre Erza engage son combat contre Midnight, Kali va engager les hostilités avec les mages défendant Cait Shelter pendant que Natsu et ses amis doivent trouver un moyen d'arrêter le Nirvana dans le prochain chapitre "La magie de Kali".**

 **Comme d'habitude laissez vos reviews et à la prochaine.**


	69. Chapitre 69: La magie de Kali

**Suite de l'arc du Nirvana après avoir vaincu Brain le groupe de Natsu tentent d'arrêter l'avancer du Nirvana mais vont faire une découverte pour la moins troublante, Aline et Nala devront résister le temps que leurs amis trouvent le moyen de stopper le Nirvana. Pendant que les derniers Oracion Seis passent à l'action.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 69: La magie de Kali.**

Dans la guilde de Cait Shelter Nala et Jycrains venez de revenir pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle aux mages de la guilde.

Mage de Cait Shelter: Le Nirvana se rapproche! Qu'allons-nous faire maître?

Lowbawl: Aucune inquiétude mes enfants les mages de la coalition se battent sans relâche pour stopper le Nirvana!

Nala discute avec Aline sur l'états de Yuden encore allongée.

Aline:C'est pas brillant...il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de ralentir le Nirvana...

Nala: Je sais mais Natsu et les autres travaillent sans relâche à essayer de stopper ce truc, nous nous devons veiller sur Yuden le temps qu'il récupère...

Aline observe son ami encore inconscient.

Aline: Tu crois qu'il a une chance de la vaincre?

Nala: A une époque je t'aurais dit non mais...depuis qu'il a terrasser Jycrain et Jellal avec Natsu, je pense qu'il a une chance surtout qu'il a sans doute encore une partit de la puissance de l'Aetherion en lui...

Elles entendent un énorme boum à l'extérieur.

Nala: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Aline: Sa venait de dehors!

Elles sortent pour voir devant elle des sortes de créature faite de slim vert recouvert de rochers, la plus part flotter dans les airs et projeter des rochers sur la Cait Shelter.

Aline: Ces monstres!

Nala: On doit les empêcher de s'en prendre à Cait Shelter! Transformation Magicienne!

Elle revêt son armure de magicienne alors que Aline prépare sa magie de glace Jycrain observant les membres de Cait Shelter apeurée décide de sortir aider les deux femmes, Sorano et Racer se regardent un moment puis regardent Chibi apeurée.

Sorano: Chibi tu peux veillez sur lui?

Chibi: Aucun problème...faites attention...

Ils sortent eux aussi alors que, Lowbawl avait le regard bas inquiet de la suite des événements.

 _Lowbawl: Peut-être est-il temps pour nous...de payer pour nos pêchers..._

Sur le Nirvana Natsu et son groupe sont dans la tour de contrôle menant au sommet du Nirvana.

Natsu: Graah c'est pas juste je veux me battre!

Lucy: Tu viens de te battre contre un Chasseur de Dragons et t'en veux encore!

Carla: Vous avez vraiment un problème à Fairy Tail!

Wendy: On doit vite trouver le moyen d'arrêter le Nirvana!

Lucy: T'en fais pas Wendy on trouvera bien un moyen d'arrêter cet machine...

Natsu en montant s'arrête en plein chemin en voyant de drôle de gravure sur la roche de la tour.

Wendy: Natsu?

Natsu avait les yeux focalisé sur une grande fresque recouvrant le mur on pouvait distingué parfaitement au centre la gravure du Nirvana avec dessus ce qui semble être les Nirvits effrayé par une autre forme se trouvant sur la gauche montrant ce qui semble être une masse difforme dans laquelle se trouvait des dessins représentants des démons, a l'extrémité de celle-ci ce qui s'apparente à une gigantesque tour tirant un rayon vers le ciel. Au-dessus de la masse et de la tour sortant d'une sorte de portail dans le ciel des cavaliers épée sortit se dirige vers le Nirvana. Sur la droite du Nirvana se trouvait une importante armée semblant faire face à la masse démoniaque, sur un rocher une femme semblant tenir un bâton le pointant en direction de la masse et aux-dessus d'elle se trouvait huit dragons.

Natsu: Cette fresque...

Grey: Attends tu t'es arrêter pour ça...mais attends...on dirait...le Nirvana au centre non?

Jura: Oui mais je ne connais pas la signification de la partie gauche.

Lucy observe attentivement la partie gauche.

Lucy: Dites vous croyez que c'est ce dont nous parler Richards? La force maléfique qui a attaqué les Nirvites et à voulut s'emparer du Nirvana?

Carla: En tous cas on peut dire que sa colle parfaitement à la...

Wendy émie un petit cris de surprise attirant l'attention sur elle.

Lucy: Wendy?

Wendy: Regarder...là les dragons...l'un d'eux ressemble...à Grandiné?!

Ils observent alors la fresque en effet l'un des dragons représenter sur la fresque ressembler au Dragon de Wendy, mais Natsu focalise sur deux autres dragons plus en avant l'un ayant des sortes de raies sur le corps et l'autre une corne sur le museau.

Natsu: Et ces deux-là...on dirait Ignir et Ama...

Grey: Attends mais alors...les deux autres là...

Il pointe un dragon semblable a Grandiné mais avec ce qui semble des crocs plus aiguisé et un regards plus hautain, l'autre avait ce qui ressemblait à des ailerons sur son dos et sous sa gorge.

Grey: Sa serait...

Natsu: Metallicana et Otohimé...les dragons de Kai et Gajeel!

Lucy: Mais les trois autres qui sont ils?

Deux des dragons représenter sur la fresque semblait-être des jumeaux le groupe n'arrivait pas à faire de distinction, le derniers avait l'air plus agressif que les autres et avait lui aussi des raies mais plus nombreuses sur la tête et le corps.

Jura: J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vue celui-là quelque part...

Il pointe le dragon inconnue de tous.

Lucy: Moi aussi...mais...

Une secousse les sortent de leurs états second.

Natsu: Allez pas le temps de s'attarder ici on doit trouver un moyen de stopper ce mécanisme!

Lucy: Natsu à raison.

Ils continuent de grimper jusqu'au sommet où ils observent les alentours sans voir aucun moyen de stopper le Nirvana, Wendy s'approche du rebord et vit au loin la guilde de Cait Shelter avec des flashs se produisant là-haut.

Wendy: Qu'est-ce que c'est!?

Carla: On dirait...que quelqu'un se bat?

Grey observent les alentours et reste méfiant.

Lucy: Grey?

Grey: Y'a un blême c'est trop fastoche où est Kali? Elle devrait pas veiller sur la salle de contrôle du Nirvana?

Jura: Il a raison cette sorcière nous a déjà assez causé d'ennuies!

Natsu observe au loin la guilde de Cait Shelter.

Natsu: Et si...et si Kali se trouvait déjà à Cait Shelter!

Ils regardent Natsu alors que Wendy et Carla deviennent plus inquiète surtout pour Jycrain se trouvant là-haut.

Wendy: Oh non...

Elle court rapidement sous les yeux des autres vers l'escalier.

Carla: Wendy!

Lucy: Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

Happy: Suis-là Carla on s'occupe du reste.

Carla: Bien...faites attention...

Elle suit Wendy alors que Jura et les autres fouille la Tour quand une voix se fit entendre dans leurs têtes.

 _Voix: Allô quelqu'un m'entends!?_

Jura: Cette voix...Richard!

Natsu: Hein qui?!

Grey: Laisse on t'expliquera plus tard...

Jura: Richard tu vas bien?

 _Richard: Oh Jura...je dois vous informer que malheureusement Midnight m'a vaincu il est bien trop fort!_

Jura: Attends nous arrivons...

 _Richard: Non il y a un moyen de stopper le Nirvana sous la Tour se trouve une salle qui alimente la cité, si vous anéantissez le réacteur principal, vous mettrez fin aux plans de Brain!_

Le groupe retrouve le moral.

Grey: T'as entendu le chalumeau?

Natsu: Et pas qu'un peut...

Jura: Merci Richard!

 _Richard: Nous comptons tous sur vous!_

La connexion s'interromps ils descendent eux aussi les marches prêts à arrêter le Nirvana mais la vérité est que la voix de Richard n'est autre que Brain qui laisse échapper un rire sinistre.

Brain: Pauvre microbe...vous passez totalement à côté de l'éléments essentiels de ce plans...

Le groupe finissent par trouver la fameuse porte tout au fond de la Tour.

Natsu: La voilà!

Il prends les poignées de la porte et l'ouvre pour dévoiler une intense lumière puis il y eu un cliquetis, ce qui attire l'attention de tous le monde.

Jura: C'EST UN PIÈGE!

Il y eu alors une énorme explosion aperçut par tous ceux à l'extérieur, Wendy et Carla arrête leurs courses pour voir le nuage alors que Erza et Jellal le virent de leurs position.

Erza: Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette explosion?

Derrière eux un invité vient se joindre à eux.

Voix: Quel dommage père que vous m'ayez privé de ceux-là!

Erza et Jellal se retourne pour voir Midnight debout un sourire couronnant son visage.

Midnight: Au moins il me reste ses deux-là.

Jellal: Erza...

Erza: Oui...un des Oracion Seis.

Midnight: Mon père a un plan et je ne vais pas vous laissez le gâcher je suis le dernier Oracion Seis encore en états de se battre!

Jellal observe Midnight méfiant sentant une importante puissance magique, il tends son bras devant Erza.

Jellal: Laisse-moi gérer ça Erza!

Erza: Non pas question on combattra ensemble!

Midnight sourit devant l'air des deux mages à Cait Shelter les mages avaient vue l'explosion au loin.

Aline: Une explosion...vous croyez que les autres vont bien?

Nala: Espérons-le...

Dans la hutte les membres de la guilde sont toujours inquiets alors que Chibi est aux côtés de Yuden toujours inconscient et blessé.

Chibi: Rétablie-toi vite Yuden...on a besoin de toi...

Dans la zone de l'explosion les mages de Fairy Tail se relèvent toussant à cause de la poussière provoqué par l'explosion.

Grey: Tout le monde va bien?

Lucy: Sa vas...mais comment c'est possible?

Natsu se relève et vit alors au-dessus d'eux une sorte de dôme de pierre qui les a protéger de la déflagration.

natsu: C'est quoi ce truc?

Happy: On dirait...le Dôme de Jura!

Ils commencent à paniquer et creuse dedans pour voir face au dôme les bras tendue Jura qui c'est prit l'explosion de pleins fouet et était sérieusement blessé.

Grey, Natsu, Lucy et Happy: JURA!

Jura est essoufflée.

Jura: Mon dôme vous a protéger...tous...nos espoirs...reposent...sur vous...mage de Fairy Tail...

Jura finit par s'effondrer au sol sous les yeux horrifiée des mages.

Lucy: JURA!

Natsu: NON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE!

Du côté de Wendy et Carla celle-ci se dirige à Cait Shelter.

Carla: Wendy tu es sûre?!

Wendy: Oui...on ne peut pas laisser les autres se battre sans réagir...en plus Jycrain doit sûrement avoir un moyen de stopper le Nirvana!

Carla: Tu es sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance?

Wendy: Natsu et les autres ont confiance en lui...alors j'ai confiance moi aussi.

Carla sourit à l'attitude de Wendy alors qu'elles se dirigent vers leurs guildes en proies aux créatures de Kali observant la scène de loin, du côté d'Erza et Jellal les deux mages sont faces à Midnight gardant son calme et son sérieux.

Jellal: Recule Erza...

Erza: Jellal dans ton états tous seul tu...

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux Erza sentit ses paroles _"Laisse-moi te protéger",_ Jellal déploie ensuite des boules de lumière sur Midnight qui plisse légèrement les yeux alors qu'une explosion le fait disparaître derrière un nuage de poussière. Malheureusement l'attaque fait souffrir Jellal qui vit en plus que son attaque n'avait absolument rien fait au mage.

Midnight: C'est tous ce que tu peux faire? Vraiment pitoyable!

Il tends sa main et une énergie magique projette Jellal dans les airs sous les yeux d'Erza impuissante qui le vit assaillit pour plusieurs vague magique avant de s'effondrer au sol KO. La Reine des fées n'en revenait pas Midnight avait vaincu Jellal encore plus facilement que Natsu et Yuden, le mage d'Oracion Seis se tourne vers Jellal grognant de douleurs au sol.

Midnight: Inutile d'essayer de m'attaquer Jellal tes attaques ne m'atteindrons pas!

Erza vit Midnight l'observer.

Midnight: A ton tours!

Erza déploie alors un épée et attaque Midnight rapidement mais l'attaque dévie au moment de l'atteindre surprenant la mage qui préfère reculer.

Erza: J'arrive pas à y croire...il a dévié mon attaque?

Midnight: C'est tout ce que tu peux faire!

Erza déploie une autre épée et commence à enchaîner les attaques sur Midnight esquivant chacune des attaques.

Midnight: Ah alors tu te décides à sortir le grand jeux Erza Scarlett?

Il utilise la même énergie que sur Jellal faisant reculer Erza mais le métal de son armure commencer à l'encercler jusqu'à la paralyser sous les yeux de Jellal.

Jellal: ERZA!

Erza: Qu'est-ce qui se passe...AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Elle sent son armure se resserrer autour d'elle alors que Midnight restait parfaitement calme, Erza finit par faire disparaître son armure surprenant le mage des Oracion Seis. Elle revêt son armure du Chevalier face à Midnight.

Erza: Je vois...alors tu utilises ce type de magie!

Midnight: Exacte comme tu l'a sans doute vue mon Déflecteur me permet de tordre toute les matière même les plus résistante! Il peut aussi renvoyer les sorts à l'envoyeur et surtout créer des illusions en courbant la trajectoire de la lumière.

Jellal au sol est choqué d'entendre les explications de Midnight.

Jellal: Impossible...une tel magie...ne peut pas exister...

Midnight: Pourtant si mon chère Jellal...tu l'a vue de tes propres yeux.

Erza: Aucune importance je parviendrait à te vaincre!

Midnight: Je suis curieux de voir ça.

Du côté de Natsu celui-ci vérifie l'état de Jura au sol après le piège de Brain.

Lucy: Il est vivant...mais il est KO pour le prochain combat...

Grey: Je parie que la voix de Richard c'était un coup de Brain...on c'est fait avoir comme des bleus.

Happy: Sans compter qu'on a aucun moyen de stopper le Nirvana...

Natsu furieux sert le poings mais une voix glauque commence à se faire entendre.

Voix: Allons la situation n'est pas si catastrophique pour vous...Brain n'a réussie qu'à éliminer qu'un seul de nos ennemies!

Ils se mettent en position de combat prêts à intervenir.

Grey: Qui t'est? Allez montre-toi!

Des débris émergent une forme droite qui dégage une lueur maléfique ils reconnaissent alors le sceptre de Brains qui s'animait par lui-même.

Sceptre: Il fait honte aux Oracion Seis mais heureusement pour nous Kali et Midnight sont encore là donc nous n'avons pas tout à fait perdue...

Il se dirige vers le trou offrant une vue sur l'extérieur alors que les mages sont choqué de voir le sceptre parler.

Happy: WHOUA IL PARLE!

Lucy: Je te signal que t'es un chat qui parle...donc côté bizarrerie on est servie!

Grey: Hé attendez...si je me souviens c'est le Sceptre que tenait Brain!

Lucy: Mais attends comment c'est possible!?

Le sceptre se met à rire alors que Natsu l'attrape et le cogne contre le sol sous les yeux horrifiée de Lucy et des autres.

Happy: Attends Natsu je pense pas que l'énerver davantage va nous aidez...

Natsu: T'inquiète ce vieux bouts de bois pourrie va nous dire comment arrêter le Nirvana!

Sceptre: PARDON! J'ai mal entendue je suis un sceptre! Rentre ça dans ta petite cervelle...je suis Klodoa le septième membre des Oracion Seis!

Ses paroles déconcertent les mages.

Lucy: Attend...Septième...mais je croyais que Kali était la Septième membre?

Natsu: On s'en fiche tu vas nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir sale bouts de bois pourquoi vous en prendre à Cait Shelter!

Klodoa: Ces déchets! Ils ne sont que l'amorcent de notre grand projets de destruction.

Il se met à rire sous les yeux des mages de Fairy Tail furieux, Erza elle déploie des dizaines d'épées sur Midnight mais chacun d'entre elle est contrée par le mage des Oracion Seis.

Midnight: C'est inutile...je contrôle chaque arme que tu pourrais m'envoyer, alors que moi je peux te faire souffrir autant de foi que je veux Erza Scarlett!

Il ressert son emprise et l'armure entoure Erza et la bloque alors qu'elle tient encore une épée en main, a travers les yeux de Midnight Kali observait les souffrances d'Erza.

Kali: Continue Midnight...tu fais un très bon travail!

Erza de toute ses forces envoi son épée sur Midnight qui esquive en se penchant sur le côté.

Midnight: Raté...on dirait que tu as épuisé tout ce que tu as...Spiral Suppliciante!

Erza est alors prit dans un tourbillon et son armure vole en éclat avant qu'elle ne retombe lourdement sur le sol.

Midnight: Quel déceptions Erza Scarlett...

Erza entre-ouvre les yeux et vit clairement la marque de Kali sur son cou, elle sut que même Midnight était lui aussi sous l'emprise de Kali.

Erza: Pourquoi...pourquoi...vous en prendre...à Cait Shelter!?

Midnight: Pourquoi disons que c'est une très longue histoire. Il y a longtemps il y a eu une guerre durant laquelle les Nirvits ont construit le Nirvana pour détruire les Ténèbres, malheureusement leurs sort avait aussi un effets néfaste l'énergie négative engendrer à finie par attirer une race particulièrement vorace d'énergie maléfique. Ils ont tenté de s'emparer du Nirvana il y a plus de 400 ans...

De son côté Klodoa racontait la même histoire aux membres de Fairy Tail.

Klodoa: Les Nirvits ont très vite commencer à être eux aussi affecté par les effets du Nirvana en plus de s'entre-tuer les démons ont finie par trouver le Nirvana, mais les humains et les dragons ont finie par former une alliance et ont empêcher le Nirvana de tomber entre leurs mains. Après cela les survivants Nirvits ont finie par scellé le Nirvana et son gigantesque pouvoirs et ont veillé sur celui-ci...alors vous commencer à comprendre? Cait Shelter n'est rien d'autres que les descendants du peuple Nirvits. Ils sont donc les seules à pouvoir scellé le Nirvana!

Ils sont tous choqué d'entendre Klodoa et Midnight pour Natsu sa expliquait l'étrange fresque de tout à l'heure la masse maléfique devait représenter les démons, et Ignir à sans doute aider les Nirvits à sceller le Nirvana. Kali elle perché dans son arbre observent la bataille prêts de Cait Shelter.

Kali: Bientôt...le monde sera entièrement plongé dans le chaos...

Erza ayant entendue l'histoire de Midnight finie par se relever et revêtir une nouvelle tenue plus légère brandissant une lance en direction de Midnight.

Erza: Je me fiche de vos plans ils n'arriveront jamais à leurs termes...je libérerais cette âme de ton emprise Kali tu entends...

Midnight ne réagit pas alors que Kali ne fait que sourire.

Kali: Je n'attends que ça Erza Scarlett...mais personne ne pourra m'empêcher de mener à bien mon plans!

Natsu lui furieux attrape Klodoa et le frappe sur le sol.

Natsu: Ecoute tu vas maintenant nous dire comment on arrête ce machin!

Klodoa: Pauvre idiots! Le Nirvana ne peut pas être arrêter! Kali s'en charge!

Ils sont choqué d'entendre les paroles du sceptre de Brain.

Grey: Comment ça Kali s'en charge?

Klodoa: Vous êtes vraiment des idiots! Le Nirvana ne bouge pas automatiquement...Kali s'assure grâce à son sort que le Nirvana arrive à destination...

Lucy: Son sort...

Un flash revint alors que devant Cait Shelter une créature aller avoir Sorano une attaque la réduit en cendre, elle vit Cobra finalement arriver.

Cobra: Alors besoin d'un coup de main?

Racer: Cobra c'est pas de refus!

Cobra: Hurlement du Dragon venimeux!

Son sort balaye les créatures de Kali dégageant la zone mais la sorcière eu un large sourire et se tourne vers la forêt.

Kali: Eveil!

Dans le ciel un sceaux violet apparaît et recouvre la forêt les mages virent le sceaux lumineux recouvrir le feuillage de la forêt, Lucy elle observe morte de peur le sceau le reconnaissant.

Lucy: Oh non...

Grey: Lucy?

Lucy: Grey tu te souviens du village perdu...celui avec les créature...

Grey fait rapidement le rapprochement.

grey: Oh non...

Klodoa: Oh si...le sort Eveil de Kali lui permet de manipuler la matière qui n'est pas animé et de les faire bouger selon son désirs! Mais sa marche aussi pour celle qui n'est plus animée...

Natsu: Comment ça plus animée?!

Dans la forêt la terre commence à se mouvoir avant que des squelette commencent à émerger du sol certains des squelettes sont des mélange entre humains et animal, ses créatures animer d'une nouvelle vie commence à se mouvoir alors qu'une lueur violette brille dans leurs yeux.

Kali: allez-y mon armée! Massacrer ses chiens de Fairy Tail!

Les créatures animé par Kali commence alors à escalader les pattes du Nirvana alors que leurs râle commencent à se faire entendre par les mages à Cait Shelter.

Cobra: Oh non...

Racer: Sa sent mauvais...

Carla et Wendy entendent les râles des créatures maudites.

Carla: C'est quoi ça?!

Wendy: Carla j'ai peur...

Aline et Nala virent alors plus bas commencer à arriver une armée de soldats morts-vivants, Natsu et les autres virent eux-aussi du sol du Nirvana émerger quelques squelettes.

Klodoa: C'est la victoire des Oracion Seis!

Kali: Et celle de l'Âge des Ténèbres! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chibi dans la guilde reste prêts de Yuden inconscient alors que les mages de Cait Shelter sont morts de peur, la situation vient d'empirer pour la coalition qui doit maintenant affronter la nouvelle armée de Kali alors que le Nirvana se rapproche du Nirvana.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre avec un nouvel aspect du pouvoir de Kali en espérant que sa vous à plus dans le prochain épisode Nala et Aline vont devoir retenir l'armée de mort-vivant alors qu'Erza doit s'occuper de Midnight dans le prochain chapitre "Les 12 coups de minuits".**

 **Merci encore à te reviews crocropaul n'oubliez pas d'en laissez et à la prochaine tchaô.**


	70. Chapitre 70: Les douze coups de minuit

**Suite de l'Arc du Nirvana dans le dernier chapitre Kali à dévoilé un nouveau pouvoirs aux mages de Fairy Tail qui doivent avec l'aide des anciens Oracion Seis repousser l'armée de Kali, pendant ce temps Erza doit affronter le pouvoir destructeur de Midnight.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 70: Les douze coups de minuits.**

Sur les falaises de la guilde Cait Shelter l'armée de squelette commence à gravir la parois rocheuse, Nala et ses alliées virent les créature maudites posséder par Kali morte de rire.

Kali: Qu'allez-vous faire Fairy Tail face aux morts? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sur le Nirvana les mages virent s'approcher des squelettes.

Lucy: Sa fait peur!

Grey: La vache on se croirait en plein film d'horreur!

Klodoa: Voyez la puissance de Kali celle-ci peut aussi manipuler les os des guerriers tomber lors du combat entre les Démons et les Humains! Vous ne pouvez rien faire!

Natsu: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il crache une gerbe de flamme calcinant la plus part des squelettes sous les yeux de Klodoa.

Klodoa: Comment!

Natsu: Je laisserais pas cette sale garce profaner les morts! Mon frangin va la carboniser en un clin d'œil!

Klodoa: Tu es trop sûre de toi la Salamandre!

Du côté de Nala celle-ci vit arriver les premiers squelettes.

Nala: Elle profane les os de ses malheureux...elle ne recule devant rien...

Aline: On doit la stopper et rapidement...Epée de Glace!

Elle créer ses épées qui frappe pleins fouet les squelettes qui tombent au sol découper par les lames gelée d'Aline, Nala la rejoins et taille dans les rangs des monstres. Pendant ce temps sa sœur continue de faire face à Midnight souriant alors que les squelettes s'avancent vers elle et Jellal.

Jellal: Ces squelettes?! Mais d'où sortent-ils?

Midnight: Tu n'as pas entendue mon histoire ces squelettes sont ceux des Nirvits et des hommes ayant combattu les démons! Avec eux et le Nirvana Oracion Seis est certains de gagner...bientôt la guilde Cait Shelter sera rayé de la carte!

A ce moment Erza change d'armure pour une plus légère une sorte de kimono violet elle était armée d'une sorte de yari, elle pointe la lame vers Midnight la fureur se lisait sur son visage.

Erza: Ecoute-moi bien je en te laisserait pas détruire la guilde Wendy! Je me battrait jusqu'à mon derniers souffle mais notre coalition finira par l'emporter!

Midnight: Voilà la Titania que je voulait voir...

Erza fonce alors droit sur Midnight qui utilise son Déflecteur pour esquiver toutes les attaques d'Erza qui finissent par frapper les squelettes s'amenant vers eux.

Midnight: C'est inutile peut importe la puissance de tes attaques où leurs rapidités elles ne peuvent rien contre mon Déflecteur!

Erza lance un nouvelle assaut et profitant d'un instant d'inattention de la part de Midnight, elle le frappe avec la paume de sa main le projetant dans une maison Jellal est choqué de la prouesse d'Erza alors que Midnight lui est dans le même états.

Midnight: Comment...tu as...

Erza: Il y a deux point faible à ton Déflecteur j'imagine que je ne t'apprends rien.

Kali de son côté observe la scène a travers une sphère de slim.

Kali: Quoi...

Jellal: Des points faible...mais comment elle a fait pour les trouver aussi rapidement...

Erza: En effet Kali même si sonDéflecteur est puissant au point de dévier toutes les attaques et tordre les armures, il demeure sans effets sur le corps humain sinon il s'en saurait servie pour m'attaquer moi directement et non pas mon armure.

Midnight se relève furieux.

Midnight: Et alors je n'ai qu'à concentrer toute ma puissance pour t'anéantir Titania!

Il utilise son pouvoir et la tenue d'Erza se ressert sur elle obligeant Erza à lâché sa lance, Kali observe avec joie Erza être comprimé impuissante et à sa merci.

Kali: Meurs Titania...

Erza: Quand au second point faible...

Elle fait alors apparaître des épées au-dessus de Midnight surprenant la sorcière des Oracions Seis, Jellal lui observe les épées.

Jellal: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait...le Déflecteur peut dévier toutes ses lames!

Les épées tombent sur Midnight qui les esquivent toutes sous les yeux des mages.

Erza: Le second point faible de ton sort est que ton Déflecteur ne peut viser qu'une zone à la fois soit la zone qui entoure ton adversaire, soit celle qui t'entoure c'est à toi de choisir.

Midnight furieux comme Kali qui ne s'imaginait pas que la magie d'un des plus forts mage des Oracion Seis est autant de point faible.

Kali: Midnight...espèce de sale...

Erza: De plus au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué mon armure est fait d'un tissus élastique donc ta magie ne fonctionne pas!

Elle se défait de ses liens et reprends sa lance.

Erza: C'est terminée...

Kali furieuse frappe l'arbre mais se souvient alors d'un tour dont Midnight est capable.

Kali: C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Elle utilise sa magie et la marque dans le cou de Midnight brille il eu un sourire malsain.

Erza: Le combat est terminée...

Midnight: C'est ce que tu crois...

Ils observent Midnight se relever en souriant.

Midnight: Si tu aurais patienter quelques secondes de plus tu serait morte rapidement...mais maintenant je vais devoir te tuer dans la terreur absolue!

Soudain le son d'une cloche retentit surprenant les deux mages.

Erza: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Jellal: On dirait...une cloche?!

Midnight: Exacte...celle-ci sonne les 12 coups de minuits l'heure où ma magie devient la plus puissante!

Ils virent alors sous leurs yeux horrifiées Midnight commencer à se transformer en une créature gigantesque alors que le ciel se teint d'une couleur rouge, Midnight était désormais un démon immense avec deux yeux rouge transperçant jusqu'au fond de leurs âmes.

Midnight: Je vais te faire voir la véritable terreur Erza Scarlett!

Kali observe à travers sa sphère Midnight projeter une sphère d'énergie négative sur ses adversaires qui furent projeter à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autres.

Jellal: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette magie...ce n'est pas un sort d'absorption!

Midnight se tourne vers Jellal et de de sa bouche sort une main qui le saisit.

Midnight: Jellal combien de morts toi et ton frère avez sur la conscience! Combien de tes compagnons as-tu vue souffrir dans la Tour du Paradis!

Erza observe Midnight choqué.

Erza: Attends...toi aussi...toi aussi tu étais à la Tour du Paradis?!

Midnight: Tous les Oracion Seis ont été à la Tour du Paradis Erza! Ce traître laissez ses amis souffrir et mourir! Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait!

Jellal fut alors entourée des spectres de ses anciens camarades de la Tour du Paradis, mais aussi des habitants de son village mort durant l'assaut de la secte.

Jellal: Maman...papa...

Ses parents à lui et Jycrain se trouvait devant lui sa mère avait des cheveux longs et son père portait le même tatouage que lui et son frère, il avait des cheveux courts mais il remarqua qu'aucun d'eux n'avait d'yeux. Jellal revoit alors sur le fond noir son ancien village les flammes l'envahissant il hurle de terreur.

Erza: JELLAL!

Midnight: Tu oses combattre au côtés de ce traîtres! Il a massacré tes précieux amis!

Il fait apparaître Papy Rob et Simon derrière Erza qui vit les incarnations de ses amis face à elle.

Erza: Papy Rob...Simon!

Ils l'attaquent mais Erza les détruit d'un coup de sa lance mais elle se prends un coup de Midnight éclatant de rire.

Midnight: Combien de gens as-tu laissé tombé dans la Tour du Paradis? Combien de tes camarades as-tu vue mourir sans réagir?

Soudain une chose frappe Erza de tous ses cauchemars qui apparaissent il n'y a pas le Superviseur leurs anciens bourreau, alors que Midnight à passer sa vie dans la Tour du Paradis elle sut alors que ce n'était pas Midnight au commande.

Erza: Kali...

Elle évite un assaut de Midnight faisant venir d'autres fantômes pour la hanter, mais à ce moment elle inspire un grand coup et ferme ses yeux puis rouvre son œil droit et taille Midnight. A ce moment le ciel redevint sombre Jellal est de retour dans sa position d'origine et vit Midnight les bras tendu un air hagard sur son visage alors qu'Erza à les bras tendue son oeil gauche fermé.

Midnight: Quoi...impossible...

Kali observe furieuse Erza alors que Jellal restait ahuri.

Jellal: Quoi...mais...je ne rêve pas...c'était un monstre il y a quelque seconde...

Midnight: Comment...es-tu...parvenue à dissiper mon illusion!?

Jellal: Une illusion? Alors...tous ce qui c'est passer pendant que la cloche sonnait...

Erza: Pour deux raisons...la première est que la magie qui prends pour cible les yeux n'a aucun effet sur moi!

Elle rouvre son oeil gauche et observe Midnight.

Erza: Et enfin...tu ne sais pas ce qu'on a vécu dans la Tour du Paradis Kali...et puis je ne serait pas une mage de Fairy Tail si je me laissait avoir par toi.

A ce moment la sphère de slim de Kali éclate celle-ci furieuse sert les poings.

Kali: Fairy Tail...je vais tous...les tuer!

La marque dans le cou de Midnight disparaît celui-ci commence à sangloter Erza et Jellal s'approche de lui.

Jellal: Tu vas bien?

Midnight: Je voulait seulement avoir un endroit calme...où je pourrais dormir...mon père...et Kali...m'ont encore privé de ma liberté...c'est injuste...

Erza: Sa ira Midnight...tu n'a plus à leurs obéir...c'est fini.

Midnight: Non...il...il est là...

Erza et Jellal sont choqué alors que Klodoa lui commence à pousser des cris de terreur.

grey: Hé il lui arrive quoi à ce bout de bois?

Natsu: Je sais pas...

Klodoa: Oh non...c'est pas vrai Midnight à perdue...

Lucy: Hein quoi? Il a perdu mais alors sa veut dire...

Grey: Qu'il reste que Kali!

Natsu: Qui fera pas long feu après que Yuden ce sera levé.

Klodoa: Pauvre idiots! Vous ne réalisez pas maintenant que tous les Oracion Seis sont vaincue! Plus rien ne le retient...il peut revenir et...

Il se tourne vers eux avec un sourire.

Klodoa: Apporté la victoire aux Oracion Seis!

Il est attrapé par Natsu le secouant dans tous les sens.

Natsu: Tu vas arrêter ton cinéma et nous dire de quoi tu parles!

Klodoa s'extirpe de son emprise en électrocutant Natsu qui le lâche.

Natsu: Oh la saleté!

Klodoa: Je parle du plus puissant membre des Oracion Seis...et le vrai chef de la guilde. Maître Zero!

Ils sont horrifiée en se souvenant des paroles de Cobra.

Lucy: Oh non...l'autre personnalité de Brain...

Happy: Et le deuxième mage le plus puissant des Oracion Seis...

Du côté de Brain son tatouage s'efface il bouge légèrement ses doigts avant de sourire d'un air sadique, ses yeux ouvert ont prit une couleur rouge sa peau devint pâle et les derniers tatouage disparaissent.

Zero: Enfin...je suis là...Kali...

Kali sourit en sentant la présence de Zero.

Kali: Te revoilà...mon chère Zero...

Erza et Jellal sont toujours aux côtés de Midnight sentent les squelettes de Kali approcher l'un d'eux brandit sa lance en l'air, mais il fut frapper par une colonne de terre. Ils virent alors debout Hoteye mal en point mais vivant.

Hoteye: J'arrive juste à temps voyez-vous...

Erza: Lui je le reconnais tu es aussi un Oracion Seis!

Hoteye: Pas d'inquiétude Erza je suis de votre côté...

Midnight: Hoteye...il est...

Hoteye: Je sais Midnight...

Erza: De qui parle t-il?

Hoteye: Il parle de la seconde personnalité de Brain, Zero.

Jellal: Zero?

Hoteye: Oui moi, Midnight, Brain, Cobra, Racer et Angel sommes seulement les sceaux qui maintiennent Zero scellé. Le pouvoir de Zero est dix fois supérieur à celle de Brain et à un penchant pour la destruction voyez-vous.

Erza: Alors on a encore du travail...nous devons stopper le Nirvana rapidement...

Midnight: Kali...

Ils se tournent vers Midnight encore au sol.

Midnight: Elle...elle contrôle le Nirvana avec sa magie...si on la bat son emprise sera atténuer...mais il va aussi falloir éliminer Zero.

Erza: Bien en attendent vous devriez rejoindre vos compagnons, ils sont à Cait Shelter je pense que cette armé de squelette se trouve là-bas aussi.

Hoteye: Bien on y va Midnight tu peux marcher?

Midnight se relève et titube légèrement.

Midnight: Je crois...Erza...Jellal...je...

Erza prit Midnight dans ses bras surprenant Jellal et Hoteye.

Erza: Sa ira...on sait ce que tu as endurée...tu n'as plus à avoir peur. La Tour du Paradis n'existe plus...

Midnight: Je sais...je dois remercier vos amis dragons...je pourrais maintenant dormir tranquillement...

Ils se séparent puis partent dans des directions opposé à Cait Shelter, Nala découpe les rangs des squelettes.

Nala: N'abandonnons pas! On doit tenir le temps que les autres arrête le Nirvana!

Un cavalier squelette se trouve dans son dos mais Caelum le désintègre.

Sorano: Sa risque de devenir vite tendu...

Racer élimine des squelettes s'approchant de Sorano.

Racer: Il en arrive sans cesse...

Sorano: Quoi tu as peur?

Elle le regarde avec un air de défis que Racer aperçut.

Racer: Moi...jamais plus je n'aurais peur! Changement de vitesse: Zone rouge!

Il déblaie une rangé de squelette alors que Kali observe la scène mais vit Wendy et Carla arriver sur place.

Aline: Wendy!

Elle vit la jeune Chasseuse de Dragon s'approcher.

Wendy: Aline où est Yuden?

Aline: Dans ta guilde comment sa se passe là-haut?

Wendy: Je ne sais pas mais les autres s'activent à tenter de stopper le Nirvana!

Aline: OK...mais toi...

Wendy: Je dois soigner Yuden...il est...il est le seul à pouvoir arrêter Kali.

Soudain une créature faite de slim saute sur Wendy mais Nala la découpe en deux.

Nala: Vas-y on te couvre!

Wendy: Merci...

Elle rentre dans sa guilde où Lowbawl fut surpris de la voir elle et Carla.

Lowbawl: Wendy!

Wendy: Maître où est Yuden?

Chibi: Wendy!

Elle vit Yuden allongé plus loin toujours inconscient et Chibi à ses côtés inquiets.

Carla: Il est encore inconscient?!

Lowbawl: Ces blessures sont sévères mais pas mortelle.

Wendy le rejoins et observe le frère de Natsu inquiète de le voir aussi mal en point mais elle se souvient des paroles de Natsu.

 _Natsu: Mon frangin fera de Kali de l'histoire ancienne!_

Elle s'applique alors à soigner le Chasseur de Dragon.

Carla: Wendy...

Wendy: Je...je crois en ce que m'a dit Natsu...Yuden arrivera à arrêter Kali...je le sais. Ils l'ont promis.

Sur le Nirvana Natsu et Grey tente d'atteindre Klodoa esquivant leurs assauts.

Klodoa: Pauvre minable vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable!

Il envoie de l'électricité sur les deux mages de Fairy Tail qui se mettent à genoux.

Grey: Je le crois pas...on se fait avoir par un bâton de bois! Si tu te concentrais Natsu sa arriverais pas!

Natsu: QUoi et parle pour toi l'exhibitionniste !

Grey et Natsu ont une nouvelle querelle sous les yeux Klodoa et Lucy.

Grey: Répète cerveau grillé!

Natsu: Je dirais même exhibitionniste notoire!

Grey: Pauvre naze!

Natsu: Glaçon ambulant !

Grey: Radiateur de chambre!

Lucy et Happy sont blasés.

Lucy: Je le crois pas ils arrivent à ce disputer dans un moment pareil...

Happy: Tu t'attendais à quoi avec eux c'est toujours comme ça...

Klodoa: Dis donc les deux zigotos si je vous dérange faut le dire!

Grey et NAtsu: LA FERME!

D'un double coup de poings ils atteignent Klodoa qui s'écrase au sol en lâchant sa perle, furieux il allait répliquer mais le mur derrière lui éclate laissant apparaître un nouvel invitée.

klodoa: Oh non!

Natsu: Hein c'est...

Ils virent devant eux Zero.

Grey: C'est Brain!

Natsu: Non...je crois que c'est...

Klodoa: Maître Zero vous revoila.

Zero: Klodoa...je vois que tu as déjà commencer à t'occuper d'eux.

klodoa: Oui mais je vous les aient gardé pour vous maître!

Zero sourit avant d'enlever la cape que Brain portait et de faire apparaître un manteau vert, les mages sentent alors la pression maléfique dégagé par Brain.

Grey: Tu sens ça?

Natsu: Ouais je suis chaud bouillant rien qu'à l'idée de lui mettre sa correction...

Zero eu un léger rire alors que Klodoa se décale laissant la puissance Zero se relâcher, forçant les mages à se couvrir le visage.

Lucy: Cette magie...

Happy: C'est infecte!

Zero: Je vais maintenant vous faire payer d'avoir anéantit ma guilde! A commencer par le chauve qui a fait du mal à Brain!

Il tends son bras vers Jura inconscient et projette une vague de magie maléfique sur lui, mais Grey créer un bouclier pour le protéger.

Grey: Sale lâche...chez moi on attaque pas un homme à terre!

Zero: Pardon je te trouve bien prétentieux moucheron!

Il renforce sa magie ce qui fait voler le bouclier de Grey en éclat et le projette lui et Jura plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Lucy: NON GREY!

Happy: Il a réussie à briser son bouclier sans le moindre effort!

Zero: Moi je suis attirée par la destruction rien de plus alors ça m'est égal si j'attaque un adversaire au sol...c'est encore plus amusant.

Natsu: ORDURE!

Natsu l'attaque avec sa magie mais Brain la bloque sans problème et parvient à propulser Natsu contre le plafond rien qu'avec un doigts, Lucy et Happy observent alors la puissance de leurs adversaires qui est bien supérieur à la leurs.

Lucy: Je...j'arrive plus...

Lucy est tétaniser par la peur elle croise le regards rouge de Zero qui la fit pleurer.

Lucy: J'arrive plus...à bouger...

Zero: Disparaissez larve de Fairy Tail!

Il tends sa main en avant et une onde de choc balaye Lucy et Happy, alors que l'onde ravage des maison aux alentours attirant l'attention de tous le monde.

Erza: C'était quoi?

Nala: On aurait dit...une explosion?

Cobra: Sa ne peut pas...

Un squelette arrive dans son dos mais fut balayer par de la terre, ils virent Hoteye et Midnight arriver plus rapidement que les autres.

Cobra: Hoteye! Midnight!

Hoteye: Je crains que tes soupçons soient fondé Cobra il s'agit bien de Zero.

Nala: Hein Zero? Mais c'est qui encore?

Voix: L'autre personnalité de destructrice de Brain!

Ils se tournent vers la source de la voix et virent alors Kali devant eux souriante sous sa forme de démon.

Kali: Et avec moi le plus puissant mage des Oracion Seis!

Nala: Kali!

Kali: Maintenant Fairy Tail! L'heure de la fin de Cait Shelter est arrivé...et la votre aussi...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Son slim l'entoure alors que Zero observe au loin Cait Shelter en souriant.

Zero: C'est le début de l'Âge des Ténèbres!

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce chapitre alors que l'Arc commence à arriver à la fin dans le prochain chapitre combat entre les anciens Oracion Seis face à la puissance titanesque de Kali alors que Wendy tente de soigner Yuden tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le réveil du dragon".**

 **Comme toujours pensez à laissez vos reviews et à la prochaine tchaô.**


	71. Chapitre 71: Le réveil du dragon

**Suite de l'Arc du Nirvana qui arrive à son terme alors que Zero vient de prendre la relève les mages de Fairy Tail et les anciens Oracion Seis doivent s'occuper de Kali qui va déployer toute sa puissance pour se débarrasser d'eux alors qu'elle fait de troublante confidence aux anciens prisonniers de la Tour du Paradis. Wendy met tout en oeuvre pour sauver Yuden. Pendant ce temps l'espoir renaît pour les mages de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 71: Le réveil du Dragon.**

Sur le Nirvana Zero et Klodoa sentent la magie de Kali entrer en action.

Klodoa: Elle vient de passer à l'action maître Zero.

Zero: Oui je sens sa magie...elle va n'en faire qu'une bouché!

Sur place Kali observes le groupe de mage entouré par les squelettes et le slim de Kali les bras croisé un sourire narquois sur son visage, Nala et Aline observe la responsable de bon nombre de leurs malheurs notamment la bataille de Fairy Tail.

Nala: Kali!

Kali: Nala Scarlett et Aline Fullbuster les deux poids de Fairy Tail!

Aline: Ce que tu diras n'auras aucun effet sur nous tu entends!

Kali: Vraiment pourtant regardez-vous faire équipe avec des mages qui sont vos ennemies!

Cobra sert les poings furieux d'entendre la voix de celle qui l'a privé de son seul ami.

Cobra: Je vais prendre un grand plaisir à te faire payer ce que t'as fait!

Kali: Oh Cobra tu penses encore à ton idiots de serpent!

Racer: Pas seulement ça! Toi et Brain nous avez manipulé depuis toutes ses années pour faire votre sale besogne!

Hoteye: Exacte vous nous avez détournée du chemin de la Lumière et de l'amour vois-tu!

Kali: Hoteye...je préférais que tu parlait d'argent mais j'aurais dût me douter que le Nirvana aurait un effet sur toi!

Midnight: Toi et mon père...vous allez payer!

Kali: Midnight il y a une petite chose qu'il faut que je t'avoue...ton père n'est pas Brain!

Midnight eu les yeux grand ouvert.

Midnight: Quoi? Mais...

Kali: Tu crois réellement que Brain est ton père pauvre idiots? Tes parents sont morts comme des minables lors de l'attaque de ton village par les Cavalier de l'Hiver!

Nala et les anciens Oracion Seis sont choqué.

Nala: Les Cavaliers de l'Hiver? Tu connais ceux ayant attaqué nos maisons! Parle!

Kali: Je ne sais rien d'eux...c'est un nom que nous leurs donnons à cause de leurs aspect! Ils surgissent d'un blizzard glacial qui envahit l'espace.

Nala se souvient alors lors de l'attaque de Rosemary le froid glacial envahissant la chaleur de l'été, mais elle se souvient alors d'un petit détail la Lune ce jour là était rouge sang.

Nala: La lune...je me souviens elle était...rouge...

Jycrain se souvient aussi de la lune rouge.

Jycrain: Oui moi aussi...

Kali: Oui selon ma théorie ils apparaissent le jour de la Lune de Sang...autrement dit la prochaine prévue aura lieu dans 7 ans...mais je vais m'assurer que vous ne puissiez pas vivre jusque-là!

En traître elle envoit dans le dos des anciens Oracion Seis des tentacule de slim qui fonce sur eux.

Aline: Bouclier de Glace!

Elle créer une barrière de glace les protégeant de l'attaque de Kali.

Kali: Sale!

Aline: T'as oublié comment moi et Yuden on t'a botté les fesses à Galuna!

Kali: Peut-être mais c'était avant et sans votre précieux lézard la victoire sera facile d'accès!

Nala: N'en soit pas si sûre tu es toutes seule contre nous tous!

Kali: Ah vraiment!

Ils observent les squelettes les entourant en plus du slim les encerclant, dans la guilde Wendy entend tout avec son ouïe de Chasseuse de Dragon.

Carla: Wendy?

Wendy: Les autres affrontent Kali...

Carla: On doit s'occuper de Yuden...mais ne t'épuise pas trop Wendy.

Wendy: Je sais mais...on a besoin de lui.

De retour dehors les squelettes attaquent les mages mais Hoteye fait briller ses yeux.

Hoteye: Sable mouvant!

Les squelettes sont aspiré dans la terre alors que Racer dégomme les squelettes avec sa vitesse, Caelum désintègre les squelettes Cobra lui fonce sur Kali qui bloque son assaut avec son slim.

Cobra: J'arrive pas à...

Kali: Inutile Cobra de lire dans les pensées d'un démon tel que moi! Mon seul objectifs et de vous voir mort!

Un lien se glisse dans son dos mais celui-ci se tords et disparaît Midnight à la bras tendue.

Midnight: Si Brain n'est pas mon père alors je lui ferait regretter de m'avoir manipulé...mais d'abord je vais me charger de toi!

Kali: Tu rêves!

Elle fonce sur lui et parvient à le saisir à la gorge Hoteye intervient en projetant de la terre sur elle, malheureusement Kali se défends avec l'obsidienne recouvrant son slim.

Kali: Pitoyable!

Son slim se transforme en poings et frappe de pleins fouet Hoteye qui fut projeter au sol, Racer fonce sur Kali mais les liens bloque ses jambes le faisant tomber.

Sorano: Racer!

Sorano se fait transpercer l'épaule par de l'obsidienne et hurle de douleurs.

Kali: Que sa te serves de leçon sale peste!

Cobra fonce pour aidez Sorano mais un liens le saisit au cou et commence à l'étrangler, une pointe en obsidienne se trouve au-dessus de Hoteye et Racer au sol.

Kali: Je vais tous vous tuez...et ensuite Zero et moi reformeront les Oracion Seis! Mais avant je vais prendre un plaisir à te voir mourir Midnight.

Midnight sens la pression de la main de Kali l'étrangler alors que les liens se dirige vers les deux au sol ceux-ci se font découper par Nala armé de son armure de Guerrier de l'eau. Aline avec ses épées de glace libère Cobra et Sorano se tenant sa blessure sanglante, Kali furieuse observe les magiciennes.

Kali: Vous...

Nala: Transformation!

Elle revêt son armure de magicienne avec son sabre magique qu'elle charge d'énergie avant de foncer sur Kali et l'attaquer en entaillant son dos la forçant à lâcher Midnight qui en profite pour reprendre son souffle.

Nala: Tu as fais beaucoup de mal à nos amis, tu t'en es prit à la guilde et à ses membres!

Kali: Sale avortons de Fairy Tail! Vous allez crever!

Elle projette ses tentacules sur Nala qui reste immobile.

Aline: Epée de Glace!

Elle projette ses épées découpant les tentacules de Kali et essaye de l'atteindre mais elle frappe l'obsidienne sur son slim.

Aline: Si tu crois que tu t'en sortira comme ça tu te trompes!

Kali: Nous verrons cela! Levez-vous mes esclaves!

D'autres squelette se lève pour les attaquer.

Cobra: On se charge d'eux occupez-vous de Kali!

Aline: Sa marche!

Les deux magicienne de Fairy Tail attaque Kali ensemble mais la démone des Oracion Seis utilise son slim pour se protéger et forme avec de la roche et du slim un autre golem semblable à celui de Galuna.

Aline: Je m'occupe du gros! Arc de Glace!

Elle projette une pluie de projectile sur le monstre alors que Nala attaque Kali, celle-ci forme une lame d'obsidienne avec son slim. Elle bloque l'attaque de Nala et la projette en arrière avec son slim.

Kali: Tu peux me croire où non Nala mais je suis bien meilleure guerrière que toi!

Nala: Ah oui je ne demande qu'à voir ça!

Kali: Ne crois pas que ta tenue te protégera de l'obsidienne!

Nala: On verra ça en attendant bas-toi au lieu de parler!

Elle attaque Kali qui bloque avec sa lame et utilise son slim pour toucher Nala mais elle esquive avec des mouvements acrobatique dans les airs, mais un tentacule d'obsidienne la frappa au niveau de flancs. Elle tranche la tentacule et fait des saut acrobatique pour s'éloigner de Kali qui fonce sur elle avec des pointes d'obsidienne sortant de son dos et attaquant Nala qui esquive ses assauts. Kali avait environs huit liens sortant de son dos qui sont tous enfoncer dans le sol Nala en profite pour tenter de tous les trancher mais un squelette la bloque elle l'explose mais perds son avantage permettant à Kali de rétracter ses tentacules.

Kali: Tu es trop lente!

Nala: Ah oui vraiment laisse-moi arranger ça! Transformation! Amazonne!

Elle revêt son armure Amazone et attaque Kali ses mouvements son beaucoup plus rapide mais les tentacules de Kali sont trop nombreux elle finit par se faire saisir aux bras et aux jambes.

Kali: C'est la fin!

Elle projette ses quatre liens sur elles mais Nala avec sa force change d'armure pour celle de la guerrière du feu une armure orange et rouge avec une chaîne terminée d'une lame qu'elle utilise pour trancher deux liens. Kali la vit alors utiliser sa chaînes pour l'envoyer sur elle mais elle l'esquive rapidement.

Kali: Tu es sérieuse?

Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir elle se prend un coup dans le visage par Nala qui se sert de sa chaîne bloquer dans un tronc d'arbre pour se projeter vers elle. Kali furieuse veut l'attaquer mais elle esquive rapidement son assaut elle change ensuite sa chaîne contre son épée magique. Elle observe alors Aline aux prises avec le golem de Kali tentant de l'atteindre mais la jeune femme bloque son assaut.

Aline: Tu vas voir mon gros! Blizzard !

Elle projette une rafale gelée sur le golem le slim articulant ses mouvements se durcit légèrement.

Aline: Arc de Glace!

Elle envoie des projectiles explosant légèrement l'armure de pierre du Golem, elle vit alors des trous des liens de slim foncer sur elle pour tenter de la saisir.

Nala: Aline!

Aline: T'inquiète sa marche pour moi!

Aline esquive chaque assaut et se tient prête devant le golem qui allonges ses épaules et ses jambes lui offrant une allonge et une rapidité plus importante.

Aline: Sa vas être intéressant.

Cobra et ses compagnons continue de lutter contre les créatures de Kali.

Cobra: On gère bien!

Midnight: Je suis d'accord on doit continuer de défendre Cait Shelter le temps que la magicienne soigne l'autre Chasseur de Dragon!

Dans la tente Wendy continue d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour soigner Yuden certaines de ses blessures se soignent.

Wendy: Sa marche...encore un petit effort!

Carla: Wendy fait attention...

Wendy: Je ne le laisserais pas...je dois...moi aussi montrer que je suis utile!

Lowbawl observe Wendy d'un regard bienveillant.

 _Lowbawl: Tu as trouvé ta véritable famille Wendy..._

Dehors Nala continue d'esquiver les assauts de Kali qui fonce sur elles ses tentacules, la lame de Kali est résistante et parvient sans problème à bloquer le moindre assaut de Nala. Ses tentacules tente de l'atteindre mais elle fait apparaître une autre lame avec son pieds et d'un tournie sectionne chacun des tentacules de Kali, elle charge ensuite son épée de magie.

Nala: Epée Magique! Dissipation!

Elle utilise la magie de son épée pour annuler le sort qui créer la lame de Kali Nala frappe son épée avec la lame qu'elle tient avec son pieds pour la briser avant d'entailler le côté droit de Kali après une roulade aérienne. La démone pousse un hurlement de douleurs alors qu'un jets de sang sort de sa plaie.

Kali: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Elle recule blessé alors que Nala prends son épée avec sa main.

Nala: C'est finie Kali!

Kali vit Nala esquiver l'assaut de son Golem et concentre sa magie.

Aline: Blizzard!

Elle réutilise sa magie pour congeler le slim du Golem plus exploser qui durcit.

Aline: Bazooka Esquimeau!

Elle tire une salve faisant exploser la créature Kali furieuse se mit à sourire.

Aline: QU'est-ce qu'il y à?

Kali: Rien...mise à part qu'on a gagner!

Ils ne l'avaient pas souligner mais pendant qu'ils affrontaient Kali le Nirvana a terminer son avancé et se trouvait à seulement quelques mètre de Cait Shelter et des mages.

Nala: OH NON!

Aline: Le Nirvana!

Les autres mages sont choqué alors que sur le Nirvana Zero rit devant la scène.

Zero: Disparaissez Cait Shelter!

Le canon principal du Nirvana se charge alors que dans la guilde les mages sont terrifier en voyant la lueurs blanche et noire qui est dehors.

Wendy: Non...

Lowbawl: C'est terminée...

Chibi: Non...YUDEN RÉVEILLE-TOI!

Sur le Nirvana Erza et Jellal virent le tir sur le point d'être tirée.

Kali: Disparaissez avortons!

Le canon une fois charger tire sur eux mais quelque chose intercepte le tir sous les yeux horrifiée de Kali.

Kali: COMMENT!

Nala lève les yeux pour voir dans le ciel.

Nala: Regardez!

Jycrain: C'est...le bombardiers des Blue Pegasus!

Aline: Le Christina!

 _Hibiki: Vous m'entendez!_

Erza: Hibiki!

Ils virent le Christina sérieusement amochée lors de l'affrontement contre les Oracion Seis qui volait dans le ciel, grâce à la magie de Léon qui créer une aile de glace avec sa magie en plus d'être aider par Cherry et Ren. A l'intérieur Hibiki utilise sa magie de télépathie alors que Eve pilote le navire.

Hibiki: Ecoutez on ne tiendras pas longtemps les réparations du Christina sont seulement temporaire, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle...en fouillant avec ma magie...j'ai trouvé le moyen d'arrêter le Nirvana!

Tous les mages sont choqués d'entendre Hibiki, Ichiya (qu'on avait oubliée) était toujours ligotée.

Ichiya: Hibiki tu en es certain!

Kali: Impossible...

Hibiki: Si maître Ichiya les six pattes du Nirvana lui permettent d'aspirer la magie contenu dans le sol, ceux-ci sont reliée à des lacrima assurant son fonctionnement. Si vous arrivez à détruire ces six lacrimas sa en sera terminé du Nirvana!

Aline: Bonne nouvelle!

Kali: Oui mais il y a une faille dans son plans...ses six lacrimas comme il dit...si vous ne les détruisez pas toutes en même temps sa sera inutile, si une lacrimas est détruite elle sera régénérer avec les autres!

Hibiki: Malheureusement elle à raison...mais j'ai télécharger des vos cerveaux le timings qu'il faut pour détruire les lacrimas!

Un barre de chargement apparaît au dessus de la tête de tous les mages.

Wendy: Hein 20 minutes!

Cobra: Il se fiche de nous!

Hibiki: 20 minute c'est le temps qu'il reste avant son prochain tir...vous devez...vous séparer pour...détruire ses lacrimas...

Ils sentent la voix de Hibiki faiblir.

Erza: Hibiki!

Kali: Pauvre inconscient...même si vous le faites vous oubliez un léger détails!

 _Voix: Ce détails c'est moi!_

La voix de Brain retentit dans le cerveau de chacun des mages.

Nala: C'est Brain!

Midnight: Non...il s'agit de Zero...

Zero se trouvait à l'intérieur du Nirvana devant une lacrima.

Zero: Pauvre moucheron je suis moi-même devant une lacrima et pour information j'ai déjà écraser vos amis Chasseur de Dragon, constellationiste, le mage de création et le chat bleu!

Aline: GREY!

Nala: Lucy...Natsu!

Zero: Abandonnez vous n'avez aucune chance!

Kali: La victoire est aux Oracio...

 _Voix: C'EST FAUX!_

La voix ils reconnaissent celle de Natsu qui se relève avec ses compagnons certes blessé mais vivant, la rage se lit dans le regards de Natsu.

Natsu: On va s'en charger...pas d'inquiétude...on se charge des lacrimas! Je prendrais la première!

Grey: Je prends la deuxième...

Lucy: Moi la troisième en espérant pas tomber sur Zero...

Ichiya: Je prendrais la Quatrième.

Erza: Ce qui nous laisse la cinquième...pour la sixième!

Kali: Je la prends!

Elle se tourne vers le Nirvana et tend ses bras vers l'une des pattes.

Kali: EVEIL!

A ce moment sur le Nirvana les héros sentent de terribles secousses alors que les mages devant Cait Shelter virent alors l'un des bras du Nirvana se détacher avec la lacrimas, ce bras s'effondre au sol avant qu'une lueur violette ne proviennent de la zone où il a atterrit ils entendent ensuite comme si une chose énorme s'approche pour finalement voir se dresser la patte du Nirvana qui commence à se recouvrir de slim et d'obsidienne la partie reliée au Nirvana se transforme en bouche monstrueuse où se trouve la lacrima piéger au fond de sa gorge sa queux était le pieds de la pattes solidement fixer dans le sol. Ils blêmissent devant la vision d'horreur juste en face d'eux ils avaient une impression de déjà-vu en se rappelant le village perdu.

Cobra: C'est pas vrai...dites moi que je rêve...c'est un cauchemars...

Sorano: C'est...

Jycrain: Le pouvoir de Kali...

Kali riait en voyant la tête des mages de Fairy Tail face à son monstre.

Kali: C'est finie...vous avez perdu Fairy Tail! Pour preuve de ma la puissance...détruit ce vaisseau mon serviteur!

La nouvelle créature se tourne vers le Christina et charge un rayon d'énergie avec la lacrimas contenue dans son corps et tire un rayon frappant le Christina de plein fouet le faisant une nouvelle fois chuter vers le sol à son bord l'équipage épuisé sourit.

Léon: Je compte sur toi Grey...montre lui...le pouvoir de la magie d'Ul!

Cherry: Bonne chance Lucy...je compte sur toi...

Hibiki: On compte sur vous...Fairy Tail...

Le Christina s'écrase plus loin sous les yeux horrifiée des mages alors que Kali souriait sadiquement.

Kali: C'est terminée avec la lacrimas dans mon monstre il vous est impossible de le détruire!

Nala: Sa c'est ce que tu crois Kali...mais on a fois en nos amis et on parviendra à détruire le Nirvana!

Zero dans sa chambre riait.

Zero: Pauvre avortons...je vous attends...

Natsu: OK on se sépare!

Lucy: OK bonne chance!

Grey: On va arrêter ce truc vite fait bien fait!

Ils se séparent alors que Ichiya, Erza et Jellal se dirigent eux aussi vers leurs lacrimas, Nala et Aline elles font face à Kali et son monstre gigantesque.

Aline: T'as un plan?

Nala: Pas encore...

Le slim de Kali se rassemble une nouvelle fois autour d'elle alors que Jycrain vit des liens se glisser dans le dos de Nala.

Jycrain: ARC DU SAGITTAIRE!

Il tire et tranche les liens sous les yeux de Nala.

Jycrain: On peut y arriver si on travail ensemble!

Kali elle observe alors dans les buissons une forme se glisser discrètement vers Cait Shelter, elle sourit sous les yeux des mages méfiant.

Zero: Au travail Klodoa...

Dans la guilde Wendy continue de soigner Yuden mais Carla et Chibi blêmissent.

Carla: WENDY ATTENTION!

Wendy vit trop tard Klodoa dans la guilde riant.

Klodoa: Je vais achever les souffrance du Chasseur de Dragons et les tiennes petite peste!

Il projette des éclairs sur Wendy les mages à l'extérieur remarquent les lueur dans la guilde.

Cobra: Oh non Klodoa!

Sorano: Le sale...

Mais soudain de la guilde sort une vague de feu entourant Klodoa qui hurle de douleurs sous l'impacte des flammes et sous les yeux horrifiées de Kali Klodoa fut réduit en cendre.

Kali: KLODOA! MAIS QUE...

Dans le Nirvana Zero avait sentit aussi la disparition de Klodoa légèrement surpris.

Zero: Klodoa...mais comment!

Voix: Ca c'est sûrement mon frangin!

Zero se tourne pour voir Natsu se tenant face à lui alors qu'à Cait Shelter les mages observent alors sortir de la guilde celui qu'ils n'attendaient plus.

Aline: Ah enfin réveillez...

Cobra: Avec lui sa risque de s'améliorer...

Kali: Non...NON!

Devant eux se tenait Yuden réveiller et guérit Wendy sort elle aussi avec les exceeds souriant de revoir le mage debout.

Wendy: Yuden...

Yuden: Pas d'inquiétude Wendy...j'ai entendue tes paroles Hibiki...je sais ce que j'ai à faire...

Il enflamme son poings son regards remplie de haine en direction de Kali tremblant en voyant le Chasseur de Dragon Solaire debout.

Yuden: Je vais tenir la promesses que je vous est faite...je vais protéger la guilde de Wendy...et me débarrassez d'elle.

Wendy pleure de joie devant les paroles de Yuden qui fait face à Kali sereins les idées clair, il allait respecté la promesse qu'il avait faite à ses amis. Natsu lui fait face à Zero sentant l'énergie de Yuden.

Zero: Le dragon c'est réveiller.

* * *

 **Voilà la scène est maintenant dressé pour le combat final de l'arc d'un côté Zero et Natsu, de l'autre Yuden et Kali entre le Nirvana prêts à faire feu arriveront-ils à vaincre les deux adversaires et sauver la guilde de Wendy? Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "La Force des Sentiments". Merci toujours à crocropaul pour ses reviews j'en espère d'autres tout aussi encourageant et je vous dit à la prochaine tchaô.**


	72. Chapitre 72: La force des sentiments

**L'arc du Nirvana est sur le point de s'achever toutes les pièces sont en place alors que Natsu va affronter Zero, Yuden doit s'occuper de Kali et sa créature avec pour seul objectifs protéger la guilde de Wendy.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 72: La Force des Sentiments.**

Devant la guilde de Cait Shelter Yuden était enfin réveillé ses alliées avaient le sourire au lèvre le Chasseur de Dragon était enfin debout, Wendy l'observe souriante rassurée de le voir comme les autres. Kali elle observe avec horreur le Chasseur de Dragon l'ayant déjà battu une fois mais elle sourit avec sa force libérée il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle perde.

Kali: Ne crois pas que tu va pouvoir gagner Chasseur de Dragon! Ma force n'a plus rien à voir avec le passé!

Yuden: Je m'en moque!

Kali observe les flammes solaire de Yuden entourés ses bras.

Yuden: Toi et Zero avaient assez manipulé tous le monde...sans compter que tes crimes envers Fairy Tail et ses membres sont impardonnable...alors je me fiche de savoir ta puissance! Mais je t'assure que tu ne verras plus jamais le soleil se lever!

Aline se souvient de cette phrase Yuden l'avait déjà dit contre Déliora et le résultat est que le Démon du Chaos avait disparut de la surface de la terre.

Aline: On peut le croire...

Nala: Il a dit la même chose sur Déliora...

Kali sert les poings.

Kali: Sale avortons!

Elle envoie une vague de slim sur Yuden qui la dévie par la force de son poings enflammé avant de foncer et de frapper Kali en pleins dans la mâchoire la projetant au sol.

Yuden: Ca c'est pour Loki!

Kali observe Yuden d'un regards haineux mais dans le dos du Chasseur de Dragons deux liens de slim se dirige doucement vers lui.

Nala: YUDEN!

Yuden vit trop tard les liens foncer droit sur lui.

Jycrain: Épée de Lumière!

Il fait tomber des sortes d'épée lumineuses sur les tentacules et rejoins Yuden.

Jycrain: Je vais t'aider à nous deux on aura aucun mal à en venir à bouts!

Hoteye: Quand à nous nous chargeons de cette chose.

Il désigne l'immense créature serpentaire former à partir de la patte du Nirvana.

Yuden: OK t'es sûre Jycrain?

Jycrain: Je dois réparée mes fautes...

Yuden: On discutera de ça plus tard...pour l'instant on s'occupe d'elle!

Kali: Pauvre minable je vous réduirait tous les deux en cendre!

Yuden: Désolé mais sa c'est ma réplique!

Kali projette d'autres liens de slim avant de recréer une lame en obsidienne. Dans le Nirvana Lucy avance dans les longs couloirs en direction de sa lacrima.

Lucy: J'espère que les autres...vont bien...

Happy: Sa vas Lucy?

Lucy: Pas vraiment...Zero...m'a épuisée...je ne sais même pas...si...

Soudain dans un flash lumineux Loki apparaît devant Lucy surprise comme Happy.

Happy: Loki!?

Lucy: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!?

Loki: Pas le temps d'expliquer tiens...bois une gorgé.

Loki tends une fiole contenant un liquide argenté qui reflète un arc-en-ciel, elle but le liquide et sentit alors une sensation étrange en elle la fatigue disparut voir on dirait que sa réserve magique à augmenter.

Lucy: Je me sens bizarre...qu'est-ce que c'est?

Loki: C'est un liquide très rare et précieux le Jus Célèste ce breuvage redonne de la force à celui qui en bois et augmente considérablement ses réserves magiques. Normalement c'est un des trésor du Monde des Esprits mais la situation l'exige.

Lucy: Comment ça?

Loki: C'est simple Yuden a reprit son combat contre Kali!

Les deux mages sont choqués.

Happy: Yuden est debout!

Loki: Oui...mais Kali est devenu bien trop puissante pour lui...c'est pourquoi le Roi des Esprit m'a confié la tâche de lui porter assistance.

Lucy: Je comprend...mais soit prudent Loki.

Loki: Sa ira...mon cœur me dit de faire ce qui est juste...et là il me dit d'en finir avec elle...que la justice du Monde des Esprits soit rendu!

Lucy et Happy sourient devant la détermination de Loki qui les envahit.

Lucy: Allez Happy on doit rejoindre la lacrima plus de temps à perdre!

Happy: Haï!

Ils continuent leurs chemins vers la lacrima alors que Loki reste sur place puis disparaît, du côté de Yuden et Jycrain les deux alliées se prennent les attaques de Kali. Yuden charge ses flamme en voyant une vague de slim foncer sur lui.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il carbonise le slim mais une autre vague entouré d'obsidienne fonce sur lui, Jycrain lui étant occupé à repoussé une créature faite de slim ne put rien faire mais ce fut Loki qui apparut sous les yeux de Kali choqué qui bloque l'assaut.

Yuden: Loki!

Loki: TU crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser t'occuper d'elle tout seul! Elle doit payer pour ce qu'elle m'a fait à moi et Karen!

Kali: Le lion! Alors comment sa se passe sans ta maîtresse?

Loki sert le poing rageusement.

Loki: Si tu tentes de me déstabiliser en parlant de Karen ce sera inefficace...par contre...chaque chose que tu diras renforcera ma volonté de te faire disparaître de ce monde.

Kali: ON verra ça mais vous avez affaire à l'une des plus puissante magicienne d'Oracion Seis! Zero doit déjà en avoir finie avec vos amies!

Loki: Non tu te trompes! Ils triompheront de Zero et nous on s'occupe de toi.

Yuden: Tu vas goûter à la colère de Fairy Tail!

Dans le Nirvana ce fut l'inverse de ce qu'ils pensent Natsu est une nouvelle fois KO battu par Zero, le mage de feu tente de se relever mais Zero plaque son pieds sur lui le plaquant au sol.

Zero: Misérable vermisseau tu penses réellement avoir la moindre chance contre moi!

Natsu: Je vais...me relever...et te réduire en purée...

Zero: Tu rêves...

Il charge de l'énergie maléfique dans sa main et la pointe en direction de Natsu.

Zero: Adieu Chasseur de Dragon!

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Voix: METEORE!

Une sphère de lumière percute Zero de plein fouet libérant Natsu de son emprise, le maître des Oracion Seis et Natsu virent Jellal.

Natsu: Jellal...

Zero: Jellal...que viens-tu faire ici!

Jellal: Etant donné que l'une des lacrimas du Nirvana est inaccessible pour nous...je me devais de venir ici porter assistance à Natsu pour payer la dette que j'ai envers lui.

Natsu observe Jella l'observer et tendre sa main vers lui.

Jellal: Tu nous a sauvé toi et ton frère à la Tour du Paradis...je me dois de payer la dette que nous...

Natsu: Hé Jellal...les amis d'Erza et Nala sont nos amis...en plus toi et Jycrain étiez pas vous même.

Jellal sourit devant les dires de Natsu mais Zero rassemble de l'énergie dans ses mains.

Zero: Comme c'est touchant...mais vous semblez oubliez la situation dans laquelle vous êtes! Lamentation des Ténèbres!

Il projette des dizaines de projectiles maléfique sur eux mais ils esquivent en sautant les attaques de Zero qui en profite pour foncer sur Natsu bloquant avec ses avant bras avant de frapper Zero en plein dans le visage.

Zero: Je dois admettre que tu as encore de la fougue mais sa sera insuffisant!

Natsu: Reste concentré!

Zero vit Jellal dans son dos ses bras tendu.

Jellal: Comète!

Il projette une boule d'énergie lumineuse sur Zero provoquant un nuage de fumée noire, Natsu et lui recule mais il fut frappé de pleins fouet par une magie de Zero.

Natsu: JELLAL!

Zero: C'est vraiment pitoyable Jellal.

Zero s'en sort sans aucune égratignure sous les yeux blême de Natsu.

Natsu: Ce type est fort...

Jellal se relève avec difficulté mais Zero eu un sourire narquois.

Zero: Tu aurais dût resté allongée! Agonie!

Il tends son bras et sous les pieds de Jellal un sceaux vert et noire apparaît et dégage une vague d'énergie maléfique frappant Jellal.

Natsu: JELLAL!

Jellal tombe au sol blessé de l'attaque de Zero qui ne vit pas Natsu foncer droit sur lui et lui décocher une droite, le faisant reculer Zero vit Natsu aider Jellal à se relever.

Natsu: Sa vas mon pote?

Jellal: Sa vas...mais il est incroyablement fort...je me demande comment s'en sorte nos frères...

De leurs côtés le groupe n'est pas mieux avec son slim et sa créature Kali possède un avantage certains Jycrain déploie son arc lumineux.

Jycrain: Arc du...

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'utiliser une vague de slim fonce sur lui il l'esquive et vit l'arbre derrière lui être dissous, Loki aide son alliée alors que Yuden s'occupe de Kali leurs combats est uni-latéral Kali possédant une plus grande force magique et physique de Yuden elle parvient à le repousser sans problème.

Kali: Tu es faible!

Elle parvient à le mettre au sol avec ses "queux" tranché auparavant par Nala mais c'étant régénérer le Chasseur de Dragon était cependant toujours debout.

Yuden: Je fais que m'échauffer!

Il déploie alors ses griffes de lave et attaque Kali il évite ses queux et en attrape deux qu'il découpe, mais celle-ci se régénère Yuden évite les autres et inspire.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe Kali de son souffle ardent mais elle revient et saisit la tête de Yuden et l'écrase au sol avant de projeter plus loin, Yuden se relève et continue de faire face.

Kali: Je dois te l'admettre tu es résistant...mais ce ne sera pas suffisant! On va corser un peut les chose tu veux.

Elle claque des doigts et tout le slim que combattent Jycrain et Loki et rassemblement avec de la roche pour créer un avatar de slim avec des longues griffes en obsidienne, il possédait des jambes en obsidienne recouvert par de la roche son crâne n'était qu'un pic d'obsidienne partant vers l'arrière.

Loki: C'est une blague!

La créature projette son bras sur Loki qui l'évite mais le bras se courbe et le frappe quand-même lui laissant une marque de griffe sur le bras. Jycrain déconcentré ne vit par l'autre bras le frapper et le plaquer contre un arbre. Les bras rejoignent la créature qui se tenait debout prêts de sa maîtresse qui siffle attirant l'attention de son serpent géant qui charge un rayon avec sa lacrima en direction de Jycrain.

Yuden: JYCRAIN!

Des épées frappent le corps de la créature arrêtant son assaut pour voir Nala Scarlett ses épées dégainer prêt a en découdre.

Nala: C'est de nous que tu dois t'occuper saleté!

Cobra arrive son bras recouvert d'écaille.

Cobra: Griffe du Dragon venimeux!

Il griffe la créature qui hurle de douleurs alors qu'Aline concentre sa magie.

Aline: Loup de glace!

Des loups de glace sont créer et fonce sur la créature et explose à son contacte.

Sorano: Caelum feu!

Caelum tire un puissant rayon magique sur le monstre alors que Racer fonce.

Racer: Magie de Vitesse : Zone rouge!

Il frappe la créature dans la mâchoire Hoteye et Midnight combinent leurs pouvoirs.

Hoteye: Eboulement Terrestre!

Midnight: MANGE CA!

Ils envoient leurs sorts sur la créature provoquant une explosion en chaîne.

Sorano: On l'a eu?

De la poussière émerge le serpent de Kali sans aucune égratignure.

Midnight: C'est pas possible!

Cobra: On l'a frappé avec toute notre magie!

Kali: Pauvre minable si vous pensez que vos pathétiques attaques vont l'atteindre!

Yuden fonce sur elle le poings enflammé mais elle le bloque avec sa main.

Kali: Quand comprendras-tu que tu n'es pas de taille!

Yuden: Quand je t'aurais buté! Serre du Dragon!

Il frappe avec ses jambes enflammé le visage de Kali qui tient le choc mais furieuse elle fracasse Yuden au sol comme une poupée, Jycrain se relève et vit ses deux alliées Loki tentant de lutter contre la créature de slim de Kali et Yuden dominer par celle-ci. Il vit Nala et les autres lutté contre le serpent qui d'un revers de sa queux balaye les mages. Nala esquive avec Aline sa frappe et repartent à l'assaut la détermination de Fairy Tail l'impressionne, il vit cependant le serpent tourné son attention vers Nala. Celle-ci fut distraite par un squelette continuant d'émerger du sol ne prenant pas garde au serpent ayant chargé un autre tir avec sa lacrima et diriger vers elle, Aline vit trop tard le tir de du serpent.

Aline: NALA!

Les témoins se tournent vers la magicienne qui vit le rayon de magie se diriger vers elle, mais Jycrain s'interpose sous son regard ahurie et se prend lui le tir du serpent. Nala vit Jycrain pousser un hurlement de douleur à l'impacte Wendy rester caché se plaque les mains sur la bouche horrifiée du geste que vient de faire .

Nala: JYCRAIN!

Jycrain était debout tremblant mais rassuré de voir la femme qu'il aime saine et sauve.

Jycrain: Nala...tu es...sauve...

Il tombe au sol mal en point sous les yeux de Nala, elle le prit dans ses bras paniqué alors que Yuden lui sert le poings furieux.

Kali: Mauvaise cible mais agréa...

Elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase car Yuden la frappe en plein dans le visage elle sentit la douleurs de l'impacte et la chaleur des flammes, elle recule se tenant le visage alors que Yuden rejoins Jycrain au sol.

Yuden: JYCRAIN!

Jycrain: Yuden...

Yuden: Tiens le coup mon vieux...

Les Oracion Seis détournent l'attention du serpent alors que Yuden et Nala rejoignent Wendy et Carla en sécurité, ils posent Jycrain au sol blessé de l'attaque.

Nala: Tu vas t'en sortir!

Yuden: POURQUOI T'AS FAIS UN TRUC PAREIL!? HEIN!?

Jycrain observe Nala inquiète et sourit.

Jycrain: Pour protéger ceux que j'aime...

Nala à les larmes aux yeux en entendent ces paroles.

Nala: Jycrain...

Jycrain: Yuden...je te confie ma force...

Il créer alors une flamme dorée qu'il tend à Yuden.

Yuden: Jycrain...

Jycrain: Je sens en toi l'énergie de l'Aetherion...si tu parviens à le réveiller...tu auras une chance de la battre...mais tu auras...besoin de ça...prend...

Yuden sert la main de Jycrain qui sentit son regards sur lui.

Jycrain: Par pitié...met fin à cette folie...

Yuden saisit la flamme et se relève alors que Wendy soigne Jycrain, Yuden observe Jycrain qui n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour protéger celle de Nala.

Yuden: Je te le promets...je fais en finir...moi et Natsu...

Il commence à manger la flamme et sent alors son frère Natsu lui aussi en difficulté Zero arrive sans problème à dominer les deux adversaires.

Zero: Pitoyable votre pathétique coalition à échouer dans quelques minute le Nirvana va réduire Cait Shelter en cendre! Mais avant je vais me charger de toi pathétique Chasseur de Dragon!

Il charge une nouvelle attaque en direction de Natsu mais Jellal suivit l'exemple de son frère jumeaux et s'interpose au moment de l'impacte sous les yeux d'un Natsu surpris.

Zero: Encore toi!

Natsu: JELLAL!

Jellal: J'ai sentit...Jycrain...en difficulté...mais j'ai aussi sentit...que c'était pour protéger ses amis...

Il observe Natsu le regard ahuri alors que Jellal eu une pensé pour Erza arrivant à sa lacrima et sentit l'énergie de Jellal.

Erza: Jellal...

Jellal sourit en repensant à celle qu'il a appris à aimer dans la Tour du Paradis, dans cette enfer elle était son trésor. Un trésor qu'il a perdu en tuant Simon l'un de ses frères, un membre de sa famille.

Jellal: Moi aussi...je veux protéger mes amis...même si je n'ai aucun droit de le faire après ce que j'ai fait...Natsu...je t'en prie...toi et Yuden...protéger Erza...et Nala...

Il tends sa main et la même flamme dorée apparaît.

Natsu: Jellal...

Jellal: Vous nous avez libérée de notre bourreau...de notre enfer...empêcher Wendy de connaître aussi...la perte de son foyer...

Natsu repense au but de leurs mission protéger la maison de Wendy, sa guilde, sa famille. A ce moment il prit la main de Jellal ainsi que la flamme alors que le mage tombe au sol épuisé, NAtsu commence à dévorée le feu dorée de Jellal sous les yeux de Zero.

Zero: Pitoyable tout ça pour cette guilde!

Kali de son côté vit la même énergie qui envahie Yuden se tenant debout le regards bas.

Kali: Tout ça pour une fillette pleurnicheuse! Sans famille!

Wendy fut choqué des larmes perlent dans ses yeux en repensant à la disparition de Grandiné, mais aussi au fait qu'à part Cait Sehlter et Carla elle n'a nulle part où aller.

Yuden/Natsu: Tu te trompes!

Kali et Zero son choqué de la réponse des deux mages.

Natsu: On a promis à Wendy de protéger sa guilde!

Yuden: De protéger ses amis...parce qu'elle n'est pas une fillette pleurnicheuse!

Wendy est surpris des paroles de Yuden.

Yuden: Elle est bien plus importante à nos yeux...elle est une sœur!

Wendy plaque ses mains sur sa bouche et des larmes commencent à couler.

Yuden: Et même si vous parvenez à détruire Cait Shelter!

A ce moment les deux dragons hurlent à pleins poumons.

Yuden/Natsu: FAIRY TAIL EST SA FAMILLE!

Wendy éclate en sanglot devant ses paroles alors que Yuden déploie des flammes dorée tout comme Natsu la haine se lisait dans leurs regards.

Yuden: Et tant qu'on sera là...JAMAIS elle ne sera toute seule! Elle aura toujours quelqu'un qui prendra soin d'elle...

Wendy pleure alors qu'elle sent la main de Nala se poser sur son épaule elle lui lance un sourire avant de se relever, et foncer sur le serpent alors que Loki continue son combat contre le monstre de slim de Kali. Yuden se tourne vers Wendy souriant.

Yuden: Je te fais la promesse Wendy...qui jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te priver de ta famille...jamais.

Wendy: Yuden...

Carla est aussi en larme devant ces paroles.

Carla: Yuden...merci...

Kali: Vous ne pourrez pas empêcher ce qui va suivre!

Elle projette ses "queux" de slim sur Yuden qui sort ses griffes de flamme et d'un mouvement rapide les esquivent et les tranchent toutes d'un seul geste avec les flamme dorée augmentant la porté de ses griffes.

Kali: Pito...

Elle tente de reconstruire ses queux mais elle n'y arrive pas donnant l'ouverture à Yuden pour la frapper de plein fouet et la projeter au sol avec violence, la douleur que ressentit Kali était plus importante qu'avant elle n'eu pas le temps de se relever qui Yuden était déjà devant elle.

Yuden: CA C'EST POUR JYCRAIN!

Il griffe Kali au torse avant de lui donner un coup de boule la projetant contre un arbre du sang noir s'échappe de la lèvre de Kali qui observe Yuden le regards haineux, Loki observe son alliées choqué de sa monté en puissance.

Loki: Yuden...

Yuden sentit sa rage intense mais aussi celle de Natsu qui parvint lui aussi à atteindre Zero qui est surpris de la montée en puissance de Natsu.

Zero: Cet avortons est parvenue à augmenter sa force...

Natsu: JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER!

Il frappe de plein fouet Zero qui se reprends.

Zero: Rayon des Ténèbres!

Il tire un rayon que Natsu dévie avec son poings.

Natsu: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il frappe Zero de plein fouet le projetant contre le plafond sous les yeux spectateur de Jellal alors que Lucy et les autres entendaient les explosions.

Erza: Natsu...

Grey: Bonne chance le chalumeau...

Lucy: On croit en vous...

Même Ichiya toujours ligoté et arrivant à proximité de sa lacrima sentit leurs parfum.

Ichiya: Natsu, Yuden je sens vos parfums si fort! Vous avez mon soutient Beau!

Happy: Haï!

Les Oracion Seis et les mages de de Cait Shelter observent eux-aussi Yuden qui allait reprendre du poil de la bête.

Nala: Vas-y Yuden...

Wendy: On croit en toi...je sais que tu tiendras ta promesse...

Loki: Tu tiens toujours tes promesses...

Yuden et Natsu dans un élans reprennent leurs combats déterminer à protéger et respecter la promesse qu'ils ont faites à tous le monde: les protéger.

* * *

 **Voilà fin du chapitre en espérant qu'il vous ait plût en attendant je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre "La promesse que je t'ai faite" signant la fin des combats de l'arc du Nirvana Yuden et Natsu arriveront-ils à arrêter le Nirvana et tenir la promesse qu'ils ont faites à leurs amis et Wendy?**

 **Comme toujours laissez vos reviews et je vous dit à la prochaine tchaô!**


	73. Chapitre 73: La promesse que je t'ai

**Les combats de l'Arc du Nirvana s'achève sur ce chapitre Natsu et Yuden vont donner leurs maximum pour respecter leurs promesses, alors que Kali tente un dernier atouts le pouvoir de Yuden se réveille.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 73: La promesse que je t'ai faite.**

Devant la guilde Cait Shelter les membres étaient sortit observer le combat, Yuden parvient à reprendre l'avantage sur Kali avec le pouvoirs que Jycrain lui a offert. La sorcière des Oracion Seis s'essuie le coins de la lèvre furieuse en voyant le Chasseur de Dragon la dominer.

Kali: Impossible!

Yuden: Avec ma guilde rien n'est impossible!

Kali se relève furieuse et fonce attaque le Chasseur de Dragon qui la stoppe d'un uppercut dans l'estomac lui coupant le souffle et lui faisant cracher une gerbe de sang noir.

Yuden: C'est terminer...

Kali eu alors un sourire.

Kali: Tu crois ça!

Elle claque des doigts et la créature créer par Kali fonce sur Yuden, mais Loki rapidement attrape Yuden alors que le slim entoure Kali.

Loki: Yuden!

Yuden: Sa vas...merci Loki...mais qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote encore...

Loki: Je l'ignore mon vieux.

Dans le Nirvana Lucy était devant sa lacrima.

Lucy: OK c'est partit. Ouvre-toi porte des Esprit viens à moi Gemini!

Gemini apparaît et prit l'apparence de Lucy.

Gemini: Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi Lucy?

Lucy: J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à invoquer Taurus à nous deux on devrait avoir assez de puissance pour détruire la lacrima.

Gemini: Sans problème!

Lucy et Gemini: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits viens à moi Taurus!

Taurus apparaît alors que Ichiya se trouvait dans la salle de sa lacrimas.

Ichiya: La voilà...maintenant! Parfum de Force !

Il débouche un flacon et sa musculature se développe considérablement lui permettant de se libérer de ses liens.

Ichiya: Beau!

Erza elle change d'armure pour celle des ailes noires.

Erza: Je suis prête!

Devant la guilde les autres mages des Oracion Seis et Fairy Tail observent le Nirvana sur le point de refaire feu, ils chargent tous leurs magies et observe le serpent de Kali. Wendy observe Yuden se tourner vers Loki qui sort un flacon.

Loki: Tient prend! Je vais aidez les autres!

Yuden attrape la fiole contenant le Jus Célèste avant de rejoindre les autres, Wendy se lève elle aussi.

Carla: Wendy?

Wendy: Je dois aussi...je dois aussi protéger ma guilde...je ne laisserait pas les autres combattre sans rien faire!

Aline: Allez on doit tous frapper en même temps! Laissons Yuden s'occupez de Kali!

La démone réapparaît alors sous les yeux de Yuden son corps régénérer et surtout sa peau était noir de al même couleur que l'obsidienne.

Kali: Me revoilà plus forte!

Yuden: On va voir ça...je vais utiliser ma magie anti-dragon! Lotus Rayonnant Flamme Solaire!

Kali sourit alors que Zero était devant la même situation et sait ce que fait Kali.

Zero: Les idiots...

Natsu: Je vais t'achever! Magie anti-dragon Lame du Lotus Pourpre!

Zero tends ses bras et sa magie se rassemble alors que Kali déploie ses queues qui avec au bouts une lueur sombre.

Kali: Allons-y Zero! Envoyons-les dans le désespoirs.

Zero: Le néant les attends.

Zero et Kali: Ouvre-vous porte du désespoirs! GENESIS ZERO!

Yuden et Natsu furent stopper dans leurs élans et des créatures sombre sortent alors du sol, Kali profite de l'inaction du Chasseur de Dragon pour le transpercer avec ses queues dans les épaules et l'estomac.

Kali: Que le néant te dévores toi et ton frère!

Natsu et lui sont alors engloutit par la marée noire.

Zero: Oh âmes damnées acceptez ses offrandes détruisez ces Chasseurs de Dragons et envoyez-les dans le néant!

Natsu: NON...YUDEN...

Il disparaît alors sous le rire de Zero et Kali qui observe Yuden disparaître, ses amis le virent.

Wendy: YUDEN!

Le serpent de Kali en profite et balaye la zone avec sa queue et envoit tous le monde au sol, Aline observe Kali debout ses queues se nourrissant du sang de Yuden.

Aline: Yuden...

Kali: C'est terminée...plus rien ne peut vous sauvez!

Wendy elle en trains de pleurer prie.

Wendy: Natsu...Yuden...vous avez promis...

Loki frappe le sol furieux.

Loki: Vous avez promis...de nous débarrasser d'elle...et protéger...nos familles...et nos amis...

Kali: Je vais enfin me débarrasser de Fairy Tail!

Dans une dimension sombre et grisâtre Yuden et Natsu flottent dans le vide inconscient mais ils entendent alors des voix venant du passé.

 _?: Yuden, Natsu vous ne pouvez pas abandonner..._

Natsu ouvre les yeux lentement.

Natsu: Ces voix...

Yuden ouvre à son tours ses yeux et reconnu la voix.

Yuden: Ignir...Ama...

Ils eurent le souvenirs de leurs parents Ignir et Amaterasu.

 _Ignir: Natsu! Yuden vous êtes des Chasseurs de Dragons! On ne vous a donc rien appris!_

 _Amaterasu: Vous devez croire en votre pouvoirs il sommeil en vous...vos amis croient en vous et n'attendent qu'une chose que vous reveniez à eux._

 _Ignir: Vous leur avez promis..._

A ce moment ce fut le déclic Yuden saisit dans sa poche le Jus Célèste que lui a offert Loki et en bue une gorgé avant de la passé à Natsu qui la bue aussi et se souvienne d'un jour en particulier en compagnie de leurs parents.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Yuden et Natsu sont devant un rocher couvert de trous ils avaient mal à la tête._

 _Yuden: Impossible on peut pas le détruire!_

 _Natsu: Ouais!_

 _Amaterasu: Pourtant vous avez promis que vous y arriveriez!_

 _Yuden: On sait...mais comment tu veux qu'on détruise ce rocher! On est pas encore assez fort..._

 _Natsu: Ouais sa sert à quoi de faire des promesses d'abord?_

 _Amaterasu: Yuden...Natsu..._

 _Ignir: Les promesses sont des engagements que l'on fait envers les personnes que l'on aime et que l'on veut absolument protéger, les promesses montrent la détermination qu'on peut avoir. Et surtout le plus important..._

 _Amaterasu: Cette détermination réveille en vous la force nécessaire pour l'accomplir...parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus important que de protéger ce que l'on aime..._

 _Yuden et Natsu se regarde et eurent un sourire avant que d'une manière parfaitement synchrone détruisent le rocher d'un coup de poings, les deux dragons ont un sourire._

 _Yuden: On a réussie!_

 _Natsu: Ouais! Yuden! A partir de maintenant je te fais la promesse que jamais je te laisserais tomber! Parce qu'ensemble on est invincible!_

 _Yuden: Ouais je te fais la même promesses Natsu comme ça on sera les plus forts!  
_

 _Ils se tapent le poing en souriant sous les yeux embué de larme d'Amaterasu et fière d'Ignir._

 _Amaterasu: Nous sommes si fière de vous..._

 _Ignir: Sachez que nous non plus nous ne vous laisserons jamais tomber..._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

C'est alors que leus détermination mêlée à la potion offerte par Loki et le pouvoir transmit par Jellal et Jycrain réveille en eux une force incommensurable et ensemble ils poussent à eux deux un hurlement titanesque déchirant le voile de ténèbres les emprisonnant.

Yuden et Natsu: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Les deux derniers mages des Oracion Seis virent les deux Chasseurs de Dragons réapparaître entourée de flamme dorée.

Kali: QUOI!

Zero: Ils sont entourée de flamme dorée!

Leurs amis virent Yuden entouré des flammes dorée et calciner la magie de Kali.

Cobra: La vache...quel force...

Yuden sert le poing déterminer à tenir sa promesse.

Yuden: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Wendy se relève alors et charge sa magie comme les autres reprenant du poil de la bête, Kali tente de les arrêter mais sa magie est calciner par un mur de flamme dorée l'entourer elle vit Yuden des écailles blanche apparaissent sur lui sur celle-ci il y avait aussi des marques rouge ses yeux était dorée.

Yuden: Il est temps que je tienne la promesse que je vous ait faite!

Il charge sa magie sous les yeux de ses amis qui chargent eux aussi la magie et font face au serpent.

Aline: MAINTENANT! EPEE DE GLACE!

Nala avec son épée magique chargé lance son assaut.

Nala: EPEE MAGIQUE! DESTRUCTION!

Elle envoi son énergie alors que les Oracion Seis les suivent.

Cobra: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON VENIMEUX!

Sorano: CAELUM GO!

Racer: MAGIE DE VITESSE ! LIGHTNING FLASH!

Racer une vague d'électricité emmagasiner par la vitesse qu'il produit alors que Hoteye et Midnight projette leurs attaques sur le serpent.

Wendy: Donne-moi la force Grandiné...HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CELESTE!

Elle imite Yuden et Natsu et envoie une attaque sur le serpent alors que dans le Nirvana les autres lancent eux aussi leurs attaques.

Grey: BAZOOKA ESQUIMAU!

Il tire alors que Erza attaque avec Ichiya leurs lacrimas, Lucy et Gemini pointe leurs clés sur la lacrima.

Lucy et Gemine: VAS-Y TAURUS A L'ATTAQUE!

Taurus: ATTAQUES MEURTELLE!

Il frappe la lacrima alors que Natsu lui déploie sa puissance magique.

Natsu: On y va frangin!

Il entoure son poings de flamme dorée.

Zero: Impossible cette force c'est celle...

Il se prends le coup de Natsu en plein visage.

Zero: C'EST CELLE D'UN VRAI CHASSEUR DE DRAGON!

Natsu charge alors sa magie.

Natsu: MAGIE ANTI-DRAGON! SABRE DU PHOENIX LOTUS DOREE!

Il se projette sur Zero le faisant remonter jusqu'à la lacrima la pulvérisant, pile où les attaques font mouches détruisant les autres lacrimas y comprit celle contenue dans le serpent de Kali.

Happy: On a réussie!

Gémini et Taurus: Meuhrveilleux!

Ichiya prend la pose comme à son habitude.

Ichiya: Beau travail Fairy Tail je suis impressionner.

Erza elle sourit.

Erza: Natsu...

Sur la place du serpent les Oracion Seis souriaient en voyant le serpent se tordre de douleurs.

Cobra: Bingo!

Kali elle hurle de colère en voyant les lacrimas exploser.

Kali: NOOOOOOON!

Yuden: KALI!

Kali se tourne vers Yuden entouré de ses flammes.

Yuden: Je t'ai fait la promesse que tu verras pas le soleil se lever!

Kali eu une sueur froide alors que Chibi rejoins Yuden.

Chibi: Yuden!

Yuden: Allez on y va Chibi vengeons nos amis ensemble!

Chibi: Oui!

Yuden: Magie anti-dragon! ÂME DOREE RAYONNANTE DU DRAGON!

Il forme alors la silhouette d'un dragon avec ces flamme et fonce sur Kali qui fut percuter de pleins fouet.

Kali: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Puis il se projette droit sur le serpent qu'il percute avant de foncer droit sur le canon du Nirvana sous les yeux des amis de Yuden qui virent une boule de feu se former. Dans celle-ci le serpent fut immédiatement réduit en cendre Kali vit alors elle aussi commencer à partir en cendre.

Kali: NON...JE...JE NE PEUX...PAS PERDRE CONTRE FAIRY TAIL! PARDONNEZ-MOI MAîTRE!

Kali poussa un ultime hurlement de douleurs avant d'être réduit en cendre dans la boule de feu qui transperce alors le Nirvana de part en part, les témoins virent alors une explosion se produire dans chacune des pattes restante du Nirvana qui combiner par l'attaque de Yuden commence à s'effondrer sous les yeux émerveiller de Wendy qui pleure de joie en plus de Cait Shelter.

Lowbawl: Incroyable...le Nirvana...

Sorano: Ils ont réussie...ils...ils ont tenues leurs promesses...

Racer: Y'a pas à dire...ces gars sont des vrais bêtes!

Cobra: Bien joué Yuden...

Midnight: Ils sont incroyable...

Hoteye eu un sourire alors que Wendy se met à genoux et prit Carla elle aussi en larme dans ses bras.

Carla: On a gagné!

Wendy: Yuden, Natsu...merci...merci...

Dans le Nirvana les mages virent celui-ci commencer à s'effondrer.

Lucy: On non tous est trains de s'effondrer! Comment on va sortir d'ici!

Gémini: Aucune idée bonne chance!

Il disparaît sous les yeux horrifiée de Lucy et Happy alors que Grey court déjà pour sortir du Nirvana.

Grey: C'est pas vrai...pourquoi sa tombe toujours sur moi!

Il évite de justesse un morceau du plafond qui s'effondre avant de sortir par le trou où se trouvait la patte du Nirvana, il roule sur ce qu'il reste avant de se redresser.

Grey: J'ai eu chaud...

Voix: GREY!

Il se tourne pour voir Erza arriver.

Erza: Tu vas bien?

Grey: Erza! Ouais sa vas...

Ils observent le Nirvana tomber en ruine sous leurs yeux.

Grey: Dis voir t'as vue la boule de feu...tu crois que c'était Yuden?

Erza: Aucun idée mais...

Voix: ERZA!

Ils se tournent pour voir Ichiya arriver mais dans sa nouvelle apparence et surtout avec des bosses sur la tête ils dégainent leurs magies.

Erza: Qui t'es toi!

Grey: Un ennemie...et il est répugnant...

Ichiya: Non attendez laissez-moi vous expliquez...avec mon Parfum de la Force je peux décuplez ma puissance certes mon apparence change mais c'est toujours moi votre fameux Ichiya! Pour te servir mon amour! Beau!

Grey et Erza sont blasé.

Grey: Sans vouloir te vexer toi et ta sœur avait le dont pour attirer les barges...

Erza: Je sais il est spécial...mais au moins on peut compter sur lui...

Voix: GREY!

Ils virent leurs amis arriver y comprit les Trimens, Léon et Cherrya accompagné des Oracion Seis.

Léon: Grey, Erza !

Nala prend sa sœur dans ses bras soulagée de la voir seine et sauve, Erza vit Jycrain soutenu par Cobra.

Erza: Vous allez bien?

Aline: Ouais mais vous savez où sont les autres?

Soudain devant eux tombent un esprit de Lucy qui est Horologium.

Horologium: J'ai la tête qui tourne dit-elle malade.

Ichiya: Un ennemie?

Les Trimens se préparent mais Aline les arrêtent.

Aline: Non...c'est...

Loki: Horologium...

Ils virent Loki arriver se tenant le bras alors que Lucy sort étourdie.

Lucy: Whoua...sa tourne...

Elle reprend ses esprits et vit ses amis.

Lucy: Ah vous êtes là!

Happy rejoins Carla lui aussi sonné.

Happy: Sa vas Carla?

Carla observe Happy blessé et sourit.

Carla: Oui...mais comment?

Horologium: Disons que grâce à la potion que vous avez prises et avec l'augmentation de vos pouvoirs je peux moi aussi passer la porte sans que vous m'appeliez.

Lucy: C'est super merci Horologium.

Horologium: De rien à tout à l'heure!

Il disparaît alors qu'il ne restait que cinq mages encore absent.

Carla: Vous avez trouvez Natsu, Yuden et Chibi?

Erza: Attendez il reste encore Jellal...

Hoteye: Et Jura!

Soudain le sol s'élève et ils virent s'ouvrir un dôme de terre créer par Jura tenant à bouts de bras l'exceeds, les Chasseurs de Dragons, Jellal et Brains inconscient.

Jura: Nous sommes là!

Hoteye: Jura!

Léon: Tu va bien?

Jura: Oui j'ai trouvé ceux-là alors que le Nirvana allez s'effondrer.

Il dépose les mages Yuden et Natsu reprennent leurs souffles alors que Jycrain aide son frère à se relever, Happy et Carla aide Chibi encore sonné.

Cobra: Vous allez bien?

Natsu: Ouais...mais je crois que je vais dormir un long moment...

Yuden: Ouais moi aussi...

Il vit alors Wendy les larmes aux yeux ravie de les voir, il se lève avec un peu de difficulté et s'approche de la jeune Chasseuse de Dragon et sourit.

Yuden: Tu as été formidable Wendy...Grandiné serait fière de toi...

Wendy prit alors Yuden dans ses bras sous le regards des autres, Yuden sert Wendy contre elle il sentait qu'elle en avait beaucoup subie.

Wendy: Merci...tu...tu as tenue ta promesse...

Yuden: Je t'ai fait une promesse Wendy...

Wendy: Merci...Yuden onii-chan...

Les mages eurent la larme à l'oeil en voyant la scène alors que Loki s'approche de Yuden lui aussi une larme à l'oeil.

Loki: Merci Yuden...merci pour Karen...

Yuden: Aucun problème Loki...passe le bonjour au grand barbue...

Loki: Sans problème...il te sera reconnaissant comme tous les Esprits...

Il disparaît à son tours alors que les Oracion Seis s'approchent eux aussi des Chasseurs de Dragon.

Cobra: Vous avez assuré...merci...

Midnight: Sans vous on serez resté des escalves...

Natsu: Et pas de soucis...faudrat passer par Fairy Tail pour...

Ichiya: BEAU!

Ils se tournent vers Ichiya qui est bloqué sur une sorte de mur invisible.

Grey: Allons bon qu'est-ce qu'il a encore.

Hibiki: Maître Ichiya!

Ichiya: Je voulais allez au petit coin...mais j'ai heurté un mur invisible!

Ils rejoignent les bord et virent au sol des mots écrite semblable à celle de Fried.

Lucy: Regarder au sol un enchantements!

Nala: On dirait un de Fried...mais beaucoup plus élaborée!

Ichiya: Je dois allez faire pipi!

Autour d'eux débarque alors des Soldats runique du Conseil, ils sont choqué de les voir alors qu'un homme s'avance vers eux ses cheveux noir attaché en chignon il portait des lunettes et semblait dirigé les chevaliers.

Léon: Ce sont...

Jura: Les Chevaliers Runiques!

Yuden se met face à Wendy pour la protéger de quelconque menace mais l'homme s'avance.

Homme: Aucun raison de s'inquiéter nous tenons simplement à discuter!

Chibi: Discuter?

Happy: Mais vous êtes qui d'abord!

Lahar: Pardon je ne me suis pas présenter je m'appelle Lahar chef du Bureau d'Arrestation numéro quatre. Sur l'ordre du nouveau Conseil !

Les mages sont tous choqué.

Grey, Yuden et Natsu: QUOI?!

Lucy: Ils ont déjà installé un nouveau conseil?

Les membres des Oracion Seis restent calme.

Lahar: Nous avons été reformé nous sommes ici pour punir les délit donc vous n'avez rien à craindre. Par contre...nous voyons que les Oracion Seis vous accompagne livrez-les nous!

Ils sont choqué de l'entendre.

Jura: Non attendez!

Les gardes sont sur la défensive.

Lucy: Ils ont tous été...

Sorano: Non...Lucy.

Lucy se tourne vers Sorano souriante.

Sorano: Même si Kali nous a manipulé nous avons commis des crimes et sa ne les effacent pas.

Cobra: Elle a raison.

Wendy: Mais c'est injuste! Vous êtes aussi des victimes!

Lahar: De quoi parlez-vous?

Yuden: Lahar c'est ça? Faut que tu saches que tous les gars d'Oracion Seis à part Brain et l'espèce de bouts de bois qui servait de sceptre à Brain étaient manipulé par Kali!

Lahar resta calme mais Yuden sentit qu'il ignorait cette particularité.

Lahar: Bien...dans ce cas sa pourrait changer la donne mais par contre ils doivent cependant être arrêté pour leurs crimes.

Sorano: Nous le comprenons...

Midnight: Nous voulons expier nos fautes...nous nous rendons sans résistance.

Lahar: Bien dans ce cas je pourrais le noter dans mon rapport sa pourrait grandement diminuer votre peine...mais je ne promets pas que vous serez totalement absout.

Hoteye: Nous le comprenons...mais au moins peut-être qu'une fois sortit...je pourrais regarder mon frère en face.

Jura: Tu as un frère?

Hoteye: Oui...lui et moi avions été capturé et enfermé dans la Tour du paradis...mais je l'ai perdu de vue depuis longtemps...

Jura: Hé bien donne moi son nom je tâcherais de le retrouver...

Jura: Vraiment? Oh merci! Il s'appelle Wally. Wally Buchanan.

Les mages de Fairy Tail repensent alors à l'amis d'Erza et Nala, et sont choqué comme les deux filles.

Lucy, Natsu, Yuden, Grey: TÊTE DE CUBE!

Erza: Hein Wally!

Hoteye se tourne vers les deux sœurs.

Hoteye: Vous...vous le connaissez?

Nala: Oui...tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter.

Erza: C'est un ami d'enfance il est partit en voyage pour découvrir le monde.

Hoteye se met alors à pleurer sous les yeux de ses camarades alors que Sorano se tente.

Sorano: Excuse-moi...mais tu aurais rencontré ma petite sœur?

Ils observent Sorano son regards remplie d'inquiétude.

Sorano: J'ai...j'ai réussie à la cacher quand on a attaquer notre village...

Erza: Désolée Sorano...mais si tu nous donnes son nom on promets qu'on la cherchera...

Sorano: Oh merci...elle s'appelle Yukino...

Des gardes runiques prennent Brains par les épaules et l'embarquent avec les Oracion Seis, Cobra lance un derniers regard à Natsu qui lui fait un signe de tête.

Lahar: Bien leurs cas étant régler j'aimerais revenir à la fugitive nommé Kali pouvez-vous nous la livrez elle aussi?

Yuden: Désolée Lahar...mais je l'ai réduite en cendre...elle fera plus de mal à personne...

Lahar: Dans ce cas nous devrions te remercier Kali était recherché dans tous Fiore, une fois attrapé elle aurait été exécuté. Bien pour finir nous devons à présent arrêter les derniers criminelles que nous recherchions. Entre autre...Jellal et Jycrain Fernandez!

A ce moment un froid s'installa parmi les mages ils observent alors les deux frères, Jellal et Jycrain s'y attendait ils étaient responsable de la mort de Simon mais aussi de l'utilisation de l'Aetherion. Le plus douloureux fut pour Erza et Nala car elles allaient sans doute perdre ceux qu'elles aiment le plus.

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce chapitre je vais essayer de poster le tout derniers chapitre de l'arc du Nirvana qui pour l'instant il me semble est le plus long, alors qu'Erza et Nala doivent dire adieux à leurs amants les mages vont avoir droit à de troublante révélation de la part de Lowbawl tout dans le prochain chapitre "Le dernier des Nirvits".**


	74. Chapitre 74: Le derniers des Nirvits

**L'arc du Nirvana arrive à sa conclusion des séparations douloureuses vont avoir lieux, mais des liens vont se forger alors que le passé est déterré.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 74: Le dernier des Nirvits.**

Le froid jeté par l'annonce de Lahar résonne dans le coeur des mages il n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles, ils allaient arrêtés Jellal qui les a aider comme les Oracion Seis à détruire le Nirvana.

Natsu: Quoi attendez c'est une blague!

Lahar: Je crains que non Jycrain est accusé de haute trahison...quand à Jellal il est le complice de Jycrain à eux deux ils ont causé beaucoup de dégâts!

Des soldat viennent arrêter les deux mages sous les yeux des autres, mais Yuden sert le poing il trouvait ça injuste qu'on les emmène.

Yuden: Lahar! Ils sont innocent!

Lahar se tourne vers Yuden serrant les poings furieusement.

Lahar: De quoi parles-tu tu vas dire que c'est Kali qui les a manipulé c'est ça?

Yuden: Non...il s'agit de l'ancien Superviseur de la Tour du Paradis! C'est lui qui a manipulé Jellal et Jycrain et libérée un truc de la lacrima de la Tour!

Lahar observe le Chasseur de Dragon songeur alors que Jellal et Jycrain eurent chaud au coeur que Yuden tente de les défendre.

Jycrain: Yuden...

Lahar: L'ancien Superviseur...mais de quoi...

Nala: Il dit la vérité Lahar...Jellal...Jycrain...dites-leurs!

Les deux restent silencieux mais eurent alors un vague souvenirs du Superviseur.

Jellal: C'est vrai...le Superviseur...il est entrée en moi le jour où la révolte fut lancé...

Lahar: J'ai entendu parler du Superviseur dans des rapports...mais aucune preuve n'a était trouvé pour égayer vos arguments...de plus le nouveau conseil refusera sans doute de vous croire...sans preuve...où témoignage de ma part...

Yuden sert le poings comme les autres.

Natsu: Hé oh on aime vraiment pas le ton que t'emploie!

Lahar: Désolée...mais le nouveau conseil est plus stricte que le précédent...le moindre écart est désormais sanctionné. J'en suis désolée...

Ils sont tous abattu mais un garde observent le ciel et vit une lueur rouge s'approcher.

Garde: Chef...regardez dans le ciel!

Lahar lève les yeux comme les mages qui blêmissent.

Grey: Ce truc...

Ils virent la perle qui est sortit du Nirvana celle-ci est semblable à celle qu'il y avait dans la lacrima, ceux présent là-haut observent attentivement la perle flottant au dessus des ruines du Nirvana.

Lucy: C'est ce qu'on a vu à la Tour du Paradis!

Lahar reste choqué en voyant la perle commencé à absorber une sorte de brume obscure qui s'échappe du Nirvana.

Eve: Regarder il absorbe l'énergie maléfique du Nirvana!

Jellal: Pas seulement...

Ils remarquent également que la perle commence à absorber l'énergie maléfique s'échappant de la forêt, une fois que toutes l'énergie négative fut absorbé la perle reste quelques seconde sur place avant de partir à une vitesse folle à l'horizon. Lahar resta sur place et observe alors Jellal et Jycrain les deux mages ont le regard bas.

Natsu: C'est encore partit!

Chibi: C'était quoi ce truc?

Ils se tournent vers Jellal et Jycrain espérant une explication.

Jellal: Désolée mais...on ne sait pas...le Superviseur à effacer tous souvenirs relatif à la perle...mais je me souviens qu'il semblait être...obnubiler par ça...pendant 10 ans.

Ils restent silencieux un petit moment avant que Lahar ne prenne la parole.

Lahar: Bien...mais malheureusement...je dois vous ramenez au Conseil j'en suis navré. Cela dit...je vous laisse leurs dirent au revoir.

Erza et Nala sont choqué et virent l'enchantement se dissiper elles en profitent pour rejoindre leurs amants qu'on détache, les deux femmes tremble dans leurs bras alors qu'eux sentent le parfum fraises des deux sœurs.

Jellal: Tu sens la fraises...

Erza: C'est injuste...après toutes ses années...

Jellal: Je sais...mais je dois payer pour mes...

Erza: TAIS-TOI!

Jellal observe alors Erza les larmes aux yeux tremblante.

Erza: Jycrain...et toi...n'avez pas tué Simon! Vous êtes des victimes...tous comme lui...

Jellal observe Erza et ses yeux son coeur fond et des larmes commencent alors à couler de ses yeux, se souvenant de ce jour où ils ont partagé leurs premiers baiser. Jour qui remonte à une éternité entre temps ils ont traversé des épreuves difficiles.

Jellal: Tu...tu es resté la même...toujours aussi belle...et courageuse...

Erza est touché par les paroles de Jellal elle pose sa main sur sa joue comme lui et lentement ils scellent une nouvelle fois après de longues années leurs lèvres dans un baiser remplie d'amour. A côté d'eux Nala est accroché sanglotant contre Jycrain.

Nala: Je...je veux pas encore perdre...un homme que j'aime...pas après...avoir perdu Simon...

Jycrain: Nala...

Elle observe Jycrain souriant malgré la situation.

Jycrain: Tu ne me perds pas...je dois le faire pour que je n'attire pas de déshonneur sur toi où ta guilde je dois aussi...payer pour avoir trahie le Conseil même inconsciemment...je dois le faire.

Nala baisse le regard triste.

Nala: Je comprend...je t'attendrais...peut importe le temps qu'il faudra...

Jycrain sourit et soulève la tête de Nala pour qu'elle puisse être face à Jycrain les yeux dans les yeux.

Jycrain: J'ai toujours adorée la couleur de tes yeux...

Les yeux de Nala contrairement à sa soeur était vert, Nala eu de nouvelles larmes qui coulent de ses yeux.

Jycrain: S'il te plaît...j'aimerais te voir sourire...au moins cette fois.

Nala se retient et fit un magnifique sourire à Jycrain qui lui sourit à son tours avant de lui aussi embrasser la mage de Fairy Tail, les deux couples partagent ce baiser pleins d'amour sous les yeux de leurs amis et des Chevaliers baissant le regards. Wendy pleure contre Yuden la réconfortant calmement, Cherry pleure elle aussi contre Ren. Ichiya et Jura reste silencieux mais partagent la peine des deux couples Natsu réconforte Lucy blottit contre lui, Carla réconforte Chibi pleurant lui aussi sous les yeux remplie de larme de Happy. Grey réconforte Aline et regarde ses deux meilleures amies dire au revoir à leurs amants le baiser s'arrête, et Lahar essuyant des larmes observent les deux couples.

Lahar: Je suis désolée...mais...

Il sentit la main de Jycrain sur son épaule et l'observe.

Jycrain: Inutile Lahar...tu fais ton travail rien de plus.

Jellal: Mais on aimerait te remercier de nous laisser dire au revoir au femmes qu'on aime une dernière fois...

Erza et Nala sont choqué de l'entendre comme les autres.

Natsu: Non tu te trompes Jellal!

Ils virent les mages de Fairy Tail souriant.

Natsu: Tu sortiras de prison toi et Jycrain...ensuite vous rejoindrez Fairy Tail!

Yuden: Ouais...y'a une place pour vous deux là-haut...comme les autres dans la carriole !

Jellal et Jycrain sont touchés comme Nala et Erza alors qu'ils grimpent sans résister ils s'assoient à côté des anciens Oracion Seis.

Cobra: T'en fais pas vous les retrouverez...

Sorano: Il a raison.

Hoteye: C'est vrai votre amour sont les plus pure qui existe...voyez-vous...

Les deux frères Fernandez sont réconforter des paroles de leurs compagnons.

Jycrain: Merci...mes amis.

Ils finissent par s'en aller sous les regards de Nala et Erza ainsi que leurs amis la fatigue les habitaient, ils décident donc de faire un camp pour la nuit alors que les hommes s'activent pour le feu les filles soignent les blessé. Les seules n'étant pas là sont Erza et Nala ayant préférer rester seule.

Ren: On aurait dût les accompagner.

Lucy: Non elles ont besoins de rester seules pour le moment...

Yuden lui est songeur comme Natsu. Les deux sœurs sont sur une falaise à scruter l'horizon Nala sanglote encore d'avoir perdu Jycrain.

Erza: Sa ira Nala...

Nala: C'est injuste...je viens juste de retrouver l'homme que j'aime...et je le perd...

Erza: Nous ne les avons pas perdu...

Nala observe Erza des larmes au coins des yeux.

Erza: Ils reviendront tu verras...et alors nous formerons une grande et heureuse famille...je te le promets...

Nala fut réconforté et se blottit contre sa sœur puis s'endort après quelques minutes, Erza continue d'observer le ciel et vit le soleil se lever clôturant le conflit qu'ils avaient eu. Quelques heures plus tard les mages sont de retour à Cait Shelter et se prépare pour fêter la victoire contre les Oracion Seis, dans leurs chambres les filles se préparent Lucy aide Wendy.

Lucy: C'est très généreux à ton maître de nous inviter.

Wendy: C'est normal grâce à vous ma guilde a été sauver.

Aline: C'est normal Wendy...tu es notre amie.

Wendy fit un large sourire à ses amis alors que dans la chambre de Nala et Erza les deux soeurs s'aident mutuellement pour leurs tenues ayant récupérer de leurs séparations brutale.

Nala: On devra surveiller Grey, Natsu et Yuden ils pourraient se battre...

Erza: Trouve un instant sans qu'ils se battent.

Nala eu un léger rire mais elles entendent un bruit qu'il ne leurs est pas inconnue, elles virent Ichiya devant elle les reniflant.

Ichiya: Hmmm quel magnifique parfum vous avez!

Il renifle mais se fait propulser dehors par un double coup de poings.

Erza et Nala: DEHORS!

Ichiya: BEAU!

Plus tard elles ont rejoins leurs amis s'amusant et festoyant dehors Natsu et Yuden racontant leur exploits qu'à était de vaincre Kali et Zero déclenchant une nouvelle bagarre à laquelle se joint Léon mais rapidement calmé par les sœurs Scarlett. Lowbawl observe la scène puis Wendy discutant avec Lucy et Aline et Carla refusant un poison de Happy tout en discutant avec Chibi. Jura discutant avec Ichiya et Léon puis finalement il se racle la gorge attirant l'attention de tous les mages.

Lowbawl: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale...je tient à sincèrement vous remerciez d'avoir sauvé la guilde de Cait Shelter même après vous avoir caché la vérité.

Natsu: Hé y'a aucun soucis!

Jura: Oui vous aviez de bonne raison de cacher cette information.

Lowbawl sourit puis observe Wendy.

Wendy: Sa ira maître l'important est que vous alliez bien...

Lowbawl observe le sourire de Wendy et soupir.

Lowbawl: Malheureusement il y a encore une chose que vous devez savoir...l'information selon laquelle nous serions les descendant des Nirvits n'est pas tout a fait vrais...en fait...nous sommes les Nirvits!

A ce moment un froid s'empare de tous les membres de la coalition.

Leon: Comment?

Wendy elle observe son maître choqué.

Lowbawl: Laissez moi vous raconter tout l'histoire il y a plus de 400 ans ce monde était ravagé par les guerres le nombre de mort était tel que nous avions surnommé cet époque l'Âge des Ténèbres.

Les mages de Fairy Tail sont captivé par la mention de "l'Âge des Ténèbres".

Lowbawl: Notre peuple était à l'origine pacifique mais devant l'envergure que cela prenez j'ai alors fabriquer le moyen de pouvoirs arrêter toutes les guerres...le Nirvana. J'ai conçut moi même ce mécanisme pour inverser la Lumière et les Ténèbres dans le cœurs des hommes mais aussi des autres créatures tels que les Dragons.

Natsu et Yuden sont choqué.

Yuden: Les Dragons!

Lowbawl: Oui même les dragons furent touché le Nirvana devint alors notre refuge nous vivions en paix comme les habitants du monde, les guerres avaient prit fin et nous vivions dans une paix prospère qui mis fin à l'Âge des Ténèbres...du moins c'est ce que nous croyons. Car il c'est avérée ce que sort avait une faille...il ne marche que si l'âme de ceux visées sont à la frontière entre le bien et le mal il ne marche pas contre ceux ayant un coeur remplie de bonté où de malfaisance.

Grey et les autres réfléchissent et comprirent.

Yuden: Ouais...c'est pour ça que le Nirvana ne marchait pas sur nous...où sur Kali et Brain.

Aline: Le Nirvana ne marche que sur ceux à la frontière entre le bien et le mal...

Lowbawl: A cause de ça nous n'avons pas vue arriver...les démons...

Erza: Les Démon!?

Lowbawl: Oui...tous dirigé par une force destructrice et purement maléfique elle a utilisé le Nirvana sur nous et déclencha alors une génocide...je me souviens de mes concitoyens...tous se massacrant sous mes yeux à l'arrivé des Cavaliers...

Erza et Nala furent attiré par ce terme.

Erza: Les Cavaliers?

Lowbawl: Oui...des guerriers apportant avec eu le froid de la mort sont arrivé par la suite et ont massacrée les survivants...j'en fut le dernier survivants.

L'histoire attristent les mages mais surtout Erza et Nala qui avaient comprit qu'il parlait des Cavaliers les ayants à elle aussi priver de leurs, elles avaient vue la barbaries qu'ils faisaient preuves. Wendy tremble de tristesse en écoutant l'histoire de Lowbawl.

Lowbawl: Mais un miracle c'est produit...une armée c'était formée entre les humains et les dragons qui ont ensuite chassé les démons de ces terres et scellé le Nirvana...et jeune homme.

Yuden observe Lowbawl l'ayant interpellé.

Lowbawl: J'ai vue votre dragon...

Yuden fut choqué comme Natsu et leurs camarades.

Yuden: Ama...vous avez vue...ma mère!

Lowbawl: Oui...je me souviens d'elle rayonnante et guidant l'armée qui chassa les ténèbres.

Natsu se souvient alors de la fresque.

Natsu: Alors la fresque dans le Nirvana...

Lowbawl: Je l'ai gravé...pour ne jamais oubliée le jour où ils ont sauvé le royaume.

Natsu: Attendez vous vous souvenez d'ignir? De Grandiné, Otohimé et Metallicana!?

Lowbawl: Oui...mais ma mémoire n'est plus comme avant...ils ont aider la dragonne à chasser les Cavaliers et les démons et ont scellé le Nirvana dans ces terres. Mais ils sont arrivé trop tard...mon corps avait lui aussi succombé...

Wendy fut horrifiée elle observe Lowbawl qui vit tous les mages le regarder choqué.

Jura: Attendez...votre corps?

Lowbawl: Oui...voyez-vous...cela fait maintenant 400 ans que je veille sur le Nirvana espérant voir arriver un groupe capable de réparer mon erreurs que fut le Nirvana...mais...ensuite tu es arrivé Wendy.

Wendy est choqué alors que Lowbawl se remémore Jellal l'amenant chez lui.

Lowbawl: Jellal t'a conduit ici en me suppliant de prendre soin de toi...c'est pourquoi j'ai créer Cait Shelter, pour te donner ce que tu voulais une famille.

A ce moment ils virent la plus part des membres de Cait Shelter disparaître sous les yeux de Wendy et Carla choqué.

Wendy: Mais qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qui se passe!

Carla: Ils disparaissent!

Wendy commence à pleurer et observe Lowbawl.

Lowbawl: Pardonne-moi Wendy...mais toi et Carla avez une vrai famille maintenant...

Wendy: Non...maître...non...

Lowbawl: Vous n'avez plus besoin d'illusions...

Léon: Quoi! Des illusions...alors ces gens avec une personnalité...sont des illusions!

Jura: Quel magie...phénoménale...

Yuden observe alors Wendy pleurer et observer Lowbawl souriant.

Lowbawl: Adieu Wendy...je te remercie d'avoir apporté la rédemption...un vieil homme tel que moi...j'espère que celà pardonnera mes fautes...

Wendy: NON MAÎTRE PARTEZ PAS!

Elle hurle de désespoirs en voyant ses amis disparaître alors que Carla pleure, la marque sur le bras de Wendy disparaît avec Lowbawl soupirant une dernière.

 _Lowbawl: J'aurais aimé remercier...Amaterasu au moins une fois..._

Puis plus rien Wendy s'effondre à genoux et se met à pleurer, ses cris attristent les mages au plus profond d'eux chacun observant la jeune fille qui venait de perdre toute sa guilde. Un sentiment amer envahit la bouche de chacun d'eux, comme un sentiment de défaite c'est Yuden qui fit le premier pas.

Yuden: Wendy...tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit...

Wendy s'arrête de pleurer et vit Yuden debout devant elle le Chasseur de Dragon ayant fait tellement pour elle.

Yuden: J'ai dit que même si ta guilde disparaissait...tu aurais toujours une famille toi et Carla.

Wendy fut surprise elle observe Yuden poser une main sur son épaule en souriant.

Yuden: Cette famille c'est Fairy Tail...

Wendy se remit à pleurer mais cette fois elle se blottit contre Yuden qui la prit dans ses bras, la réconfortant et lui offrant ce qu'elle venait de perdre une famille. Les autres observent Yuden en souriant il finit par essuyer les larmes de Wendy.

Yuden: Allez viens...ta place est avec nous à Fairy Tail.

Wendy observe alors ses nouveaux amis et sa nouvelle famille, Carla lâche elle aussi un sourire alors qu'ils reprennent la route pour rentrer chez eux victorieux de ce conflit avec un nouveau membre.

* * *

 **Voila l'arc du Nirvana se clôt sur cette scène et annonce le prochain arc centré sur Edolas mais avant Wendy va devoir s'habituer à sa nouvelle famille et surtout apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "La nouvelle famille de Wendy". Merci à tous de continuer de suivre cette fic laissez moi vos impressions sur l'arc qui a étai long.**

 **Je voulais faire de Lahar quelqu'un de sympathique et pas quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas de coeur, mais aussi renforcer la relation du couple Jerza. Sinon rendez-vous pour un prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail tchaô.**


	75. Arc Edolas Chapitre 75

**On se retrouve pour le début d'un nouvel arc centré sur le royaume d'Edolas avec de nouveaux personnages de nouveaux enjeux, mais avant cela un chapitre centrant la venue de Wendy et Carla dans la guilde de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Arc Edolas.**

 **Chapitre 75: La nouvelle famille de Wendy.**

L'équipe de Fairy Tail était en route vers Magnolia dans une carriole conduit par Nala et Erza, à l'intérieur Wendy et Carla sont endormie dans un coins contre Yuden et Natsu tous les deux ayant été assommé par Nala et Erza. Lucy, Grey et Aline veillant sur eux.

Lucy: J'avais jamais vue Yuden comme ça...

Aline: Il doit comprendre Wendy...lui aussi à perdu sa mère et Wendy est encore jeune alors perdre en plus sa guilde...

Grey: La pauvre...en tous cas il m'a épaté jamais je l'avais vue aussi protecteur envers quelqu'un.

Chibi: Moi aussi mais on pouvait s'y attendre venant de sa part.

Ils restent sur place quelques instant récupérant doucement de leurs combats contre les Oracion Seis.

Lucy: Attendez...quelqu'un à prévenu le maître de ce qu'il c'est passé?

Il y eu un silence parmi eux.

Erza: On leur expliquera une fois arrivé...de toute façon le maître à confiance en nous non?

A la guilde Makarof est au comptoir les yeux clos les autres mages l'observent intrigué, dans un coin Luxus est au comptoir avec sa sœur.

Angel: Il fait quoi encore?

Luxus: Il a toujours pas reçu de nouvelle des autres depuis l'annonce que Kali manipulerait les Oracion. En plus il n'a plus aucune réponse de Cait Shelter.

Elfman: On doit croire aux autres ils vont y arriver.

Jubia est avec Gajeel dans un autre coins inquiète.

Jubia: Jubia espère que monsieur Grey va bien...

Kai: T'inquiète pas ton amoureux va bien c'est un dure à cuire.

Gajeel: Un peut comme ta copine...

Kai se tourne vers son compagnons en rougissant.

Kai: La ferme!

Gajeel se lève.

Gajeel: Me dit pas de la fermer c'est la vérité!

Kai se lève à son tour.

Kai: Fait gaffe où tu je vais te scotcher la bouche après on verra comment du mange la ferraille!

Gajeel: Moi je vais te sécher un bon coup tu vas voir.

La dispute se poursuit sous les yeux des mages de la guilde, décidément ils avaient intégrer les habitudes de Fairy Tail. Finalement la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas ils se tournent vers l'entrée pour voir leurs amies de retour.

Natsu: Salut les nazes!

Happy: C'est nous!

Cana: Ah les re...

Elle remarque alors Wendy et Carla qui observent les membres saluer leurs amis.

Gajeel: C'est moi que t'as traité de naze la Salamandre!

Natsu: Ben t'as répondue à ta propre finalement t'as des neurones!

Gajeel: REPETE!

Ils se battent une nouvelle fois alors que Makarof se racle la gorge.

Makarof: Nous somme ravie de vous revoir sain et sauf mais...

Il vit qu personne n'écoute encore plus Erza et Nal stoppent les disputent entre les Chasseurs de Dragons étant donné qu'à cause d'un mauvais commentaires de Kai sur Yuden les deux avaient commencé à se battre. Angel observe Wendy timide elle siffle attirant l'attention sur elle et Makarof.

Makarof: Merci Angel...bien comme je le disais nous sommes ravie de vous voir ici en un seul morceau...mais pouvez-vous me dire qui est cette jeune fille et ce chat?

Carla: Pour information je suis un Exceed!

Yuden observe Wendy et Carla il s'approche.

Yuden: Venez vous verrez personne te feras de mal...sauf peut-être la flaque d'eau qu'a une tête à faire peur...

Kai: Répète pauvre tâche!

Erza: SILENCE!

Yuden conduit Wendy devant Makarof qui l'observe.

Makarof: Qui es-tu?

Wendy: Je...je m'appelle Wendy...Wendy Marvell...j'étais...

Elle s'arrête à ce moment se remémorant le départ de Lowbawl et de toute leurs guilde elle retient ses larmes mais Makarof le vit.

Makarof: Ne te retient pas...

Wendy observe Makarof l'observant.

Makarof: Pleurer aide à nous sentir mieux il n'est pas sage de garder ses larmes pour soie, mais de le partager avec ses amis. Quel soit de joie où de tristesse les larmes révèlent en nous qui nous sommes...tu n'as pas à avoir honte de pleurer nous partagerons chacune de tes larmes.

Wendy rassuré se mit à pleurer pendant plus minutes, puis ce fut Yuden qui raconta tout dans les moindres détails à la fin la plus part des membres pleurer.

Makarof: Je vois...Lowbawl était un mage au grand cœur...ses fautes lui sont pardonné même si il n'a rien à se reprocher...tu en as vue de toutes les couleurs ma petite.

Wendy qui avait finit par s'asseoir sur un banc de la guilde face à Makarof, Mirajane lui caresser le dos.

Makarof: C'est pourquoi Carla et toi êtes les bienvenue dans notre grande famille qu'est Fairy Tail.

Wendy eu alors un large sourire comme Carla, alors que la jeune Chasseuse de Dragon observe Yuden souriant avec Natsu et son équipe. Mirajane arrive avec un tampon à l'effigie de la guilde.

Mirajane: Où tu veux ta marque?

Wendy: Sur l'épaule où j'avais celle de Cait Shelter...

Carla: Dans le dos sa ira.

Elle leur fait le tampon et observe Angel s'approcher.

Angel: Laisse-moi te souhaiter la bienvenu ici Wendy tu verras Fairy Tail sera à partir de maintenant ta nouvelle famille.

Wendy: Oui Yuden me l'a dit...

Angel sourit.

Angel: Yuden...je n'imaginais qu'il avait ce genre de qualité.

Luxus: Ouais moi aussi il m'étonne de plus en plus.

Makarof observe Yuden.

Erza: Un problème maître?

Makarof: Je me disais...que Yuden a beaucoup progressé depuis tous ce temps.

Nala: Vous pensez à le faire passer en mage de rang S?

Makarof: J'hésite...mais sa victoire sur Kali l'a mis ne position de devenir peut-être Mage Sacrée...mais avec le nouveau conseil...

Il se rend compte alors d'une chose et se tourne vers Erza et Nala.

Makarof: Mais le plus important...comment allez-vous?

Erza observe Nala encore bouleversé mais elles tiennent bons.

Erza: Sa ira...au moins on a put se dire au revoir cette fois...

Nala: Maître...à votre avis...cette chose que l'on a vue à la Tour du Paradis et au Nirvana...vous savez ce que c'est?

Makarof réfléchit à ce qu'on vue ces protéger il est vrai que cette question le tracasse.

Makarof: J'ignore ce que c'est...mais selon vos dires il est clair que c'est d'origine maléfique...en plus avec le fait que Kali se soit révéler être un Démon des livres de Zeleph...

Mirajane: En tous cas on doit remercier Yuden de nous en être débarrasser. Surtout que sa n'a pas était facile...

Nala: Non pas du tout...mais il y est arrivé.

Luxus observe Yuden en souriant celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec Gajeel, Kai et Natsu. Ils reviennent ensuite vers Wendy.

Yuden: Hé Wendy j'en discutait avec les autres on voulait savoir si sa t'intéresseraient qu'on t'apprennent à maîtriser tes pouvoirs?

Wendy: Quoi...moi?

Gajeel: Ouais ils nous ont dit que tu ne maîtrisait que quelques trucs, avec nous tu saura te défendre!

Kai: Et on se demandait si Luxus et Angel voulait y participer? Un bon vieil entraînement entre Chasseur de Dragons.

Angel: Ouais j'approuve.

Luxus: En fait Wendy tu as un endroit où allez?

Wendy fut horrifié c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit où dormir.

Wendy: Oh non...j'ai nulle part où dormir...

Mirajane: Il y a bien Fairy Hills mais...on devra attendre demain.

Angel: Pas de problème...elles viendront passer la nuit chez nous!

Wendy: Quoi?

Natsu: Hé attends depuis quand c'est toi qui décide...

Yuden: Ouais pourquoi elle viendrait pas chez nous d'abord!

Angel leurs lance un regards assassin les calmants.

Angel: Sa vous pose un problème?

Yuden et Natsu: NON MADAME!

Wendy: Mais je...je ne voudrais pas déranger...je...

Carla: Allons Wendy puisqu'on nous le propose? Ce serait impolie de refuser.

Wendy observe Carla elle avait raison elle lance un autre sourire satisfaisant Angel.

Luxus: Fait gaffe ma sœur peut très vite te prendre pour une de ses peluches!

Angel: LUXUS!

Yuden retient d'éclater de rire comme les trois autres.

Natsu: Elle a des peluches?

Gajeel: La vache je savais pas qu'elle jouait à la pou...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'ils sont propulsé au mur du fond par Angel.

Angel: Je joue pas à la poupée! Ce sont des souvenirs d'enfance!

Luxus: Que tu gardes dans ton lit.

Luxus est forcé de se mettre au sol sentant une pression énorme peser sur lui, sa sœur à les yeux qui brille.

Angel: Fait attention Luxus...

Luxus: Sa va...t'a gagner je me rend.

Makarof soupir.

Makarof: Ces deux-là ne changerons jamais comme la guilde...et c'est mieux comme ça.

Le soir venue tous le monde rentre chez lui Wendy et Carla sont avec Angel en trains d'allez chez la Chasseuse de Dragon.

Wendy: Alors tu maîtrises le cosmos?

Angel: Oui...alors que mon frère maîtrise la Foudre mais comme tu as put le voir de nous deux je suis la plus forte...jusqu'à maintenant.

Wendy: Comment ça?

Angel: Hé bien il y a quelques semaine il y a un accident à la guilde qui nous a forcé à nous battre entre nous, j'ai alors perdue contre l'un des membres de Fairy Tail.

Carla: Ah bon? Mais qui?

Angel eu un sourire.

Angel: Devine?

Wendy pense alors à Yuden elle regarde Angel qui approuve, Wendy eu alors encore plus de respect pour le Chasseur de Dragon ayant déjà fait énormément pour elle.

Wendy: Il a déjà tant fait pour moi...

Angel s'agenouille.

Angel: Tu sais...il ne le montre pas mais il doit savoir ce que tu ressens...lui, Natsu, Gajeel et Kai ont aussi perdu leurs parents...il doit vouloir te donner ce qu'il a eu. Une famille.

Wendy sourit puis entre dans l'appartement d'Angel qui est très grand, elle s'assoit sur le grand canapé.

Angel: Je vais faire à manger...tu veux quelque chose en attendant?

Wendy: Heu un jus de fruit...

Angel: OK...je n'ai pas de pamplemousse si tu en veux...

Wendy: Non je n'aime pas trop ça.

Angel: Comme moi.

Elle lui sert puis Wendy observe les cadre photo avec Carla et vit celle que Lucy avait remarqué, Angel et Luxus avec Makarof.

Wendy: Regarde Carla on dirait que c'est le maître non?

Carla: En effet mais il n'y a pas les autres?

Angel: Normal cette photo c'est celle de moi mon frère et mon grand-père.

Wendy est choqué comme Carla.

Carla: Attends...tu es...

Angel eu un large sourire.

Angel: La petite-fille du maître!

Wendy et Carla sont choqué et Angel lui raconta son parcours dans la guilde jusqu'à maintenant, quand elles ont finies de manger Angel fait la vaisselle.

Wendy: Excuse-moi mais...j'aimerais...

Angel: Prendre une douche? A côté de la porte de ma chambre fait comme chez toi.

Wendy: Merci...

Elle rejoins la salle de bain où elle se détend repensant aux derniers événements qui se sont produit: elle a été désigné pour arrêter le Nirvana, elle a revue son sauveur après de longues années, sa guilde a entièrement disparut mais elle en a retrouvé une autre. Elle est triste de la perte de son maître mais se réconforte en sachant qu'elle avait maintenant une nouvelle famille sur laquelle elle peut compter. Elle sort dans un pyjama rose et vit le canapé aménager Angel assis à l'extrémité.

Angel: J'ai aménager ma chambre pour que tu y sois à l'aise.

Wendy: Quoi non...je prendrais le canapé c'est chez...

Angel: Non tu as besoin de repos Wendy...t'en fait pas j'ai dormi sur moins confortable.

Wendy: Je sais mais...

Wendy reste silencieuse Carla l'observe.

Carla: Wendy?

Wendy: Je...

Angel se lève et se met à genoux devant Wendy.

Angel: Tu veux que je reste avec toi?

Wendy: S'il te plaît...c'est...qu'on dormais...

Angel: Je comprend...

Plus tard elles sont toutes les deux couchées dans le lit d'Angel, Wendy observe la collection de peluche d'Angel la plus part des animaux.

Carla: Effectivement on peut dire que c'est une grande collection...

Angel: Disons que...la plus part me vienne de petite fille que j'ai rencontré pendant mes missions. Elles me les ont offertes en cadeau du coup je me vois mal dormir sans elle...et je vais te confier un secret...j'en apporte toujours une avec moi.

Wendy: Vraiment?

Angel: Oui...mais ne le dit pas à mon frère où aux autres...ils me pourriraient la vie.

Wendy: Promis...

Angel portait de simple sous-vêtement violet elle s'allonge suivie Wendy qui s'endort, elle passa un très bonne nuits et se réveilla le lendemain une agréable odeur caressant ses narines une odeur de gaufre.

Wendy: Angel?

Elle se redresse mais vit la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés, Carla se réveille à son tours en sentant l'odeur.

Carla: Sa sent bon c'est Angel qui?

Elle vit Angel endormit mais un bruit se produit dans la cuisine et un cris.

Voix: PAUVRE ABRUTIS TU PEUX PAS FAIRE GAFFE!

Elles reconnurent la voix mais c'est Angel c'étant réveiller qui le dit.

Angel: Sa c'est Natsu...

En effet dans la cuisine se trouvaient les garçons Luxus adossé au plans de travail avec Yuden préparant le déjeuner aidez de Kai alors que Natsu et Gajeel se dispute en pressant des oranges. Happy et Chibi eux mettaient la table sous les yeux des filles.

Gajeel: Sa vas t'as qu'à pas rester dans mes pattes!

Natsu: T'es trop idiot pour savoir presser des oranges de toute façon!

Gajeel: Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis sinon je vais presser ce qui te sert de cerveau! Y'aura tout juste de jus pour une mouche!

Natsu: REPETE TÊTE D'ACIER!

Gajeel: POÊLE A FRIRE!

Angel: Dis donc on peut savoir ce que vous fichez...

Elle sent l'odeur délicieuse provenant de la nourriture que prépare Yuden.

Kai: Ben on voulait s'assurer que Wendy prenne des forces alors Natsu, Chibi et Happy l'ont suppliée de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Wendy Mais comment vous êtes entrer?

Luxus: J'avais oublié de rendre les clés qu'Angel m'avait donné quand elle était partit pour une mission.

Angel: C'est maintenant que tu me le dis...vous êtes là depuis quand?

Natsu: Environs...20 minute quand ce crétin m'a projeter du jus d'orange dans l'oeil!

Gajeel: Oh le bébé va pleurer!

Natsu: Je vais te...

Yuden: C'est prêts!

Ils s'installent et dégustent le petit déjeuner préparer par Yuden, ils se régalent tous.

Kai: La vache mon pote...t'es un vrai cordon bleu...

Luxus: Je demanderais au vieux de te laisser préparer les repas pour les fêtes.

Wendy: C'est délicieux Yuden...

Carla: Je dois avouer que tu as un talent où tu as appris à cuisiner?

Yuden: Ben disons que quand on était petit Ama me l'a appris elle disait tout le temps qu'elle et Ignir seraient pas toujours là pour nous et qu'il fallait se débrouiller par nous-même.

Kai étouffe un rire.

Kai: Je croirais entendre Otohimé toujours là avec son airs _"Je ne serais pas toujours là, tu vas arrêter d'être un paresseux et prendre ta vie en mains!"_ je te dis pas comment c'était après ça, tous les jours elle m'asperger pour me lever.

Gajeel: Pauvre chouchou toi au moins t'avait pas Metallicana qui te propulser dans les airs! Heureusement elle était là pour me rattraper et faisait sa fête...

Kai: Ouais c'était énorme.

Angel: Et Natsu tu sais aussi cuisiner comme ça?

Natsu: Ouais mais de nous deux c'est Yuden qui se débrouille le mieux.

Gajeel: T'as peur d'incendier votre maison?

Natsu: Toi tu me cherches!

Luxus: En tous cas Yuden saura comblé sa futur femme...

Yuden avale difficilement un morceau et regarde Luxus rougissant légèrement.

Yuden: De quoi?!

Luxus: Allez Kai m'a parler de la femme chat.

Yuden: Millanna! Mais elle et moi on est juste amie!

Gajeel: Ben allez faut pas être gênée...

Yuden: Toi retourner dans les bras de Levy!

Gajeel se met à rougir lui aussi.

Gajeel: T'ES MALADE ELLE EST MOI ON EST AMIS!

Yuden: Ben quoi faut pas être gênée...

Gajeel: Toi tu me cherches!

Luxus: Bon on se dépêche de finir qu'on commence.

Ils terminent et aide à faire la vaisselle et une fois dehors Yuden part à l'opposé avec Chibi.

Gajeel: Et tu vas où?

Yuden: Je reviens je vais faire un truc...j'en ai pas pour longtemps!

Il s'en va sous leurs yeux et rejoignent alors une clairière avec des mannequins.

Wendy: Whoua...

Luxus: Ouais on c'est créer ce coins quand on était môme avec Natsu et Yuden.

Natsu: C'est ici qu'on c'est entraîner à résister à la magie d'Angel.

Angel: Sa n'as pas servie à grande chose.

Ils attendant à peu prêts une heure Yuden.

Gajeel: Il fiche quoi cet abrutis!

Kai: Aucun idée...

Ils virent Yuden arriver essoufflée.

Angel: Enfin t'étais passer où?

Yuden: Régler...une course mais maintenant on peut entrer dans le vif du sujet!

Ils commencent par s'échauffer avant de rejoindre un mannequin.

Yuden: Bon on va commencer par le Hurlement du Dragon celui que t'as déjà utiliser Wendy mais on va t'apprendre à le maîtriser. Luxus une démo.

Luxus: OK reculer sa va faire des étincelles.

Angel: Très drôle.

Ils s'écartent et Luxus retire son manteau et inspire.

Luxus: Hurlement du Dragon Foudroyant!

il crache une gerbe d'éclair qui frappe un mannequin qui fume l'instant d'après.

Wendy: Whoua...

Gajeel: Ah moi. Hurlement du Dragon d'acier!

Il crache a son tours et détruit le mannequin avec son attaque.

Kai: T'y est peut-être allez un peu fort!

Gajeel: Mais non...

Yuden: Allez à toi Wendy...

Wendy est légèrement stressé et inspire elle aussi.

Wendy: Hurlement...du Dragon Céleste!

Son attaque fonce sur un mannequin mais dévie et va frapper deux arbres à côté.

Wendy: HO pardon!

Angel: Pas mal mais tu as légèrement dévier ton attaque.

Yuden: Ne soit pas stressé Wendy crois en toi tu peux le faire tu as juste besoin de te concentrer uniquement sur ta cible.

Wendy: D'accord. Je recommence. Hurlement du Dragon Céleste!

Elle envoie son attaque qui frappe de pleins fouet les mannequins.

Natsu: Bien joué Wendy!

Kai: Tu apprends vite mais je trouve que sa manquait de punch, les Salamandre une démo?

Yuden et Natsu se mettent en position.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Natsu: Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Les attaques calcinent littéralement le mannequin et quelques arbres au passage.

Gajeel: Bravo pas mal !

Natsu: Je dois avouer qu'on est aller un peu fort...mais l'essentielle en plus de la concentration c'est que sa doit venir des tripes!

Angel: Ils ont raison tu dois puiser en toi la force ton hurlement doit effrayer tes ennemies!

Gajeel: Elle a raison si tu savais le nombres de mecs qui se tirent après un truc pareil!

Wendy: OK.

Elle se concentre et inspire profondément.

Wendy: Hurlement du Dragon Célèste!

Elle envoi une nouvelle fois son attaque mais cette fois-ci elle balaye les mannequins sur son chemin, en plus de deux arbres.

Natsu: WHO TROP BIEN!

Yuden: Elle a comprit!

Wendy: J'y suis arrivée!?

Angel: Félicitation Wendy.

Luxus: TU te débrouilles vraiment bien!

Gajeel: Bon et si on passait à la partie marrante!

Kai: On va t'apprendre des attaques offensive!

Wendy passa toute la journée à être entraînée par ses nouveaux amis elle comprit comment utiliser mieux ses pouvoirs, elle apprit le Poing du Dragon Céleste mais aussi ses propres attaques. L'une d'elle consiste à projeter une tornade vers le haut bien entendue une dispute avait finie par éclater entre Gajeel et Natsu mais ils furent vite calmé par Angel. A la fin de la journée ils sont tous assis à scruté le ciel et le soleil couchant.

Luxus: Sympa la journée.

Wendy: Oui c'était super.

Natsu: Faudra recommencer.

Kai: Sûre...sinon sa vous direz pas de profitez de ce temps libre pour parler un peut de nos Dragons?

Natsu: Ouais sa serait marrant.

Wendy: OK.

Yuden: Bien alors tu commences Kai.

Kai: Quoi et pourquoi moi?

Yuden: Parce que c'est toi qu'en a eu l'idée abrutis!

Kai: Répète la boule de feu!

Yuden: Eau de mer!

Angel: Dites vous allez pas commencer ! Kai tu commences et rapidos!

Kai: OK OK...bon Otohimé m'a recueillie quand j'étais encore qu'un enfant j'ignore qui étais mes parents avant ça, mais elle m'a élevé avec Gajeel et Metallicana. Elle était du genre...stricte mais elle avait un fort instinct maternelle. Un jour alors que Gajeel et moi on s'entraîner un groupe de loup nous a surpris alors que Gajeel et moi on dormait. Elle a juste a montré ses crocs pour les faire détallé.

Gajeel: Ouais mais juste après elle nous a passé un savon...surtout à toi.

Kai: Ouais merci de me le rappeler!

Natsu éclate de rire en entendent l'histoire.

Natsu: Oh la vache on dirait Erza!

Kai: Ouais ben le dis pas mais Erza est moins pire qu'Otohimé!

Voix: Moins pire que qui?

En entendent cette voix Kai eu un frisson dans le dos et vit les sœurs Scarlette accompagné de Lucy.

Kai: ERZA!

Wendy: Rien on raconté nos souvenirs qu'on a de nos dragons! Moi je me souviens de Grandiné elle a toujours été très douce avec moi je ne sais pas qui étais mes parents non plus...mais pour moi Gradiné est ma mère et j'aurais plus de mal à aimé mes vrai parents comme j'aime Gradiné.

Elle eu une petite larme en repensant à Grandiné elle est réconforté par Natsu souriant.

Luxus: Allez Gajeel une anecdote sur Metallicana?

Gajeel: Y'en a une un emmerdeur de première ce type mais je dois avouez que je changerais de dragon pour rien au monde, un jour il nous a emmener sur son dos et est allez si vite qu'on est tomber de son dos, heureusement Otohimé nous a rattrapé et le savon qu'il c'est prit!

Kai: Ouais j'aurais pas voulut être à sa place...mais juste après on c'est fait engueuler.

Angel retient son rire comme les autres.

Natsu: Sa me rappelle cette fois-là avec Ignir il nous a aussi fait passer le mur du son.

Yuden: Ouais mais je me souviens pas que maman lui est passer un savon. En fait d'aussi loin que je me souvienne elle a toujours été très douce et très gentil.

Natsu: Ouais une vrai maman poule.

Kai: Whoua on échange nos mère quand on veut.

Yuden: Désolée Kai mais...j'échangerais pour rien au monde. Ama...elle est vraiment tout pour moi. J'espère qu'un jour j'aurais l'occasion de la revoir, pour qu'elle voient ce que je suis devenu...et pour qu'elle soit avec nous.

Ils observent Yuden tentant de retenir ses larmes sa mère lui manquait et ils le voyaient.

Luxus: Elle doit vraiment te manquer...

Yuden: Ouais...mais je vais pas abandonner je vais la retrouver!

Nala: Tu peux compter sur nous Yuden.

Yuden: Merci.

Natsu: En fait vous faites quoi ici?

Lucy: On est venu chercher Wendy pour l'emmener à Fairy Hills.

Wendy se retourne surprise.

Wendy: Quoi mais je n'ai pas...

Erza: Pas la peine quand on est arrivé on nous a annoncé que quelqu'un a payer environs 2 ans de loyer pour toi.

Wendy et tous les autres sont surpris puis se tournent vers Yuden sa mystérieuse course de ce matin, Wendy se lève souriante et prit Yuden dans ses bras.

Wendy: Merci Yuden...merci!

Yuden: De rien...tu verras là-haut c'est plus confortable.

Angel: T'insinues quoi?

Yuden: Rien...rien du tout Angel je te jure!

Lucy: Si tu veux on peut t'aider à t'installer?

Angel: Je vous accompagne. Carla?

Carla: Je vous suit.

Elles partent avec Wendy alors que les garçons restent sur place.

Gajeel: Dis voir comment t'as réussie à payer les 2 ans de loyer de Wendy?

Yuden: Disons que j'avais économiser une petite somme au fil de nos mission.

Chibi: Quoi l'argent que tu économisais pour ta mère et toi?

Natsu est surpris il se souvient de l'argent que son frère économisait au fil des années.

Natsu: Attends...tu économisais cette argent depuis...

Yuden: Je sais...mais je préfère l'utiliser pour aidez Wendy...sa aurait été égoïste de l'utiliser pour mon bien personnel alors que c'est Wendy qui en a le plus besoin.

Luxus: Tu joues vraiment bien les grand frère Yuden...et tu peux me croire je sais de quoi je parle.

Yuden: Ouais...c'est juste que...j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà connue Wendy avant mais...je ne sais plus quand.

Natsu: Ouais pareil. Bon vous venez on va voir qui est le plus rapide pour rentrer à la guilde!

Gajeel: Ouvre pas la bouche la Salamandre tu vas manger de la poussière quand je te passerais devant !

Natsu: REPETE!

Ils rentrent tous à la guilde exténuer de la journée d'entraînement et ravie d'avoir Wendy à leurs côtés renforcent les liens dans la guilde, pour les prochaines épreuves qui les attendent.

* * *

 **Fin de ce long chapitre introduisant l'arc Edolas dans le prochain chapitre aura lieux les 24 heures de Fairy Tail pour se détendre avant d'entrer dans l'arc en lui-même. Alors rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre "Les 24 heures à pieds de Fairy Tail".**

 **Merci à crocropaul pour sa review ce qui m'a fait plaisir et crois moi niveau drama on est encore qu'à l'échauffement.**


	76. Chapitre 76: Les 24 heures à pieds

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un chapitre détente avant l'entrée dans l'arc Edolas dans ce chapitre la fameuse course de Fairy Tail, qui des mages va l'emporter et qui aura droit à la punition du maître? La réponse tout de suite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 76: Les 24 heures à pieds de Fairy Tail.**

Dans la ville de Magnolia une grande festivité va avoir lieux en ville les mages de Fairy Tail sont tous réunis devant une ligne de départ, paris les spectateur Jeff le chroniqueur du Sorcerer Magazine armé de son fidèle micro.

Jeff: Salut à tous bienvenue pour cette événement incroyable en compagnie de la meilleure guilde Fiore j'ai nommé Fairy Tail! Qui après avoir arrêter les Oracion Seis vont maintenant vous faire découvrir l'un de leurs événements annuel les 24 heures à pieds une course incroyable durant laquelle tous les mages vont devoir faire preuve d'endurance! Et je serait là moi Jeff chroniqueur pour le Sorcerer pour cette événement trop cool avec l'aide de la séduisante Mirajane!

Mirajane se trouve à ses côtés souriante comme toujours.

Jeff: Hé bien sûre de l'organisateur de cet événement super cool Makarof Dreyar maître de la meilleur guilde de Fiore!

Makarof est souriant les bras croisé sur la ligne d'arrivé Yuden s'échauffe les épaules, pas loin de lui Wendy et Carla Wendy c'étant coiffé ses cheveux forme une queue de cheval.

Yuden: T'es prête Wendy?

Wendy: Oui je vais donner mon maximum!

Lucy elle est avec Levy.

Lucy: En fait c'est la première fois que j'y participe...c'est quoi en fait les règles?

Levy: Tu verras le maître t'expliquera tous...par contre tâche de pas arriver dernière.

Chibi: Ouais le dernier reçoit un gage.

Lucy: QUOI ! Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu...

Jeff: Oh mais voilà le champion incontesté! Jet!

Jet arrive souriant sous les yeux des mages dans un coins Luxus et Angel sont eux aussi sur la ligne de départ.

Luxus: Le voilà cet année je vais le plumée.

Angel: Fait gaffe t'oublie que Jet est un champion et que JE suis celle qui va le détrônée.

Luxus: On verra ça petite sœur mais j'ai entendue dire que Yuden et Natsu avait une arme secrète.

Angel: Oui mais ils doivent savoir que la courses est une épreuves individuel.

Makarof se racle la gorge et parle dans un micro.

Makarof: Votre attention à tous je suis ravie de vous ici pour cette nouvelle édition des 24 heures à pieds de Fairy Tail, pour les nouveaux arrivants sachez que cette course est faite pour tester votre volonté mais aussi votre endurance. Par ailleurs je tient à vous signalez que l'abandon est interdit vous êtes des mages de Fairy Tail c'est pourquoi une fois terminé vous retournerez tous au travail sans broncher! Enfin suite à des réclamations les magies de type vole où aérien sont interdit.

Evergreen et Happy sont blasés.

Makarof: Par contre tous les autres type de magie sont autoriser. Par contre la règle la plus important n'a pas changé le dernier arrivé recevra un gage.

Tous les mages blêmissent.

Aline: Je me demande si le maître n'a pas inventé cette course pour assouvir ses penchant sadique...

Grey: Chaque année on se retrouve avec un règlement et un gage différents...

Happy: Surtout que le gage de l'an dernier était affreux.

Lucy: Ah bon c'était quoi le gage?

Angel: Mon grand-père à ordonner au perdant de venir à la guilde habillé en fille pendant tout une semaine...

Yuden: Ouais et si je me souviens c'est Grey qui a perdue.

Grey: Ouais ben fait gaffe à ce que tu vas dire où je te transforme en femme!

Kai: Bah sa va suffit juste de pas arrivé dernier.

Gajeel: Ouais y'a rien de sorcier.

Erza: Bravo j'apprécie cet esprit de compétition mais sachez que vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi, j'ai trouvé une tenue qui m'assurera à coup sûre la victoire!

Elle se transforme et dévoile une tenue sportive composé d'un short beige et d'un haut rouge, elle avait des lunettes de soleil et une casquette avec l'emblème de Fairy Tail.

Gajeel: C'est juste un short et un haut y'a rien d'exceptionnel.

Makarof: Bien je vous explique les règles sont que chacun de vous doit rejoindre le sommet du Mont Ivor, là-haut vous trouverez des écailles de Wyvern une fois récupérer vous devrez rejoindre la ligne d'arrivé en moins de 24 heures!

Lucy remarque alors un absent parmi les participants.

Lucy: Tient Nala ne participe pas?

Yuden: Non elle est tombé malade du coup elle est dispensé...la veinarde...

Nala assise sur une chaise habillé d'un gros pull vert l'entend.

Nala: T'as dis quoi Yuden?

Yuden mort de peur se tourne vers elle.

Yuden: Rien j'ai rien dit!

Makarof: Bien maintenant mettez-vous sur la ligne de départ pour le début de la course!

Ils se mettent en position.

Natsu: Hé Happy, Yuden aujourd'hui on est rivaux alors pas de quartier!

Yuden: T'inquiète j'ai des armes secrète en réserves cet année je vais gagné!

Kai: Je parie que c'est un truc de gosse...

Yuden: Le gosse va te passer devant tu vas rien comprendre!

Jet: Rêve pas Yuden personne peut surpasser ma vitesse. Regarde bien Levy.

Makarof: Bien vous êtes prêts? A vos marques. Prêts.

Yuden se tourne vers Aline et sourit.

Yuden: Hé Aline t'es encore à poil.

Aline se regarde déconcentrée.

Aline: Hein quoi?

Makarof: PARTEZ!

Yuden et Jet partent à toutes vitesse Yuden se propulse avec les flammes de ses poings, Aline furieuse est renversé comme les autres sur la ligne d'arrivé.

Aline: Espèce de sale...ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPE!

Elle fonce elle aussi à leurs poursuite suivie de Natsu.

Natsu: Propulsion du Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il dépasse Aline alors que les autres se mettent à courir Jet lui reste prêts de Yuden le suivant.

Jet: Whoua pas mal les gars.

Yuden: Merci mais cette fois...

Jet: Cette fois je mets le turbo!

Il se propulse et dépasse Yuden de plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir.

Yuden: J'y crois pas il m'a eu!

Luxus arrive à sa hauteur avec Natsu le Chasseur de Dragon de Foudre utilise la même tactique que ses deux concurrents.

Yuden: HE TU COPIES!

Luxus: C'est pas interdit à ce que je sache!

Ils sentent alors une énorme pression sur eux et tombent au sol, ils virent Angel passer juste devant eux.

Angel: Salut les limaces!

Luxus: C'est dégueulasse sœurette!

Angel: Désolée grand frère ce sont les règles!

Natsu: Elle m'énerve!

Sur la ligne de départ Jeff commente ce qu'il voit à travers une lacrimas.

Jeff: Whoua quel retournement de situation Angel utilise sa magie pour mettre au sol ses adversaires, elle risque de poser un problème à tous les autres concurrents sauf à Jet qui a prit une avance considérable!

Mirajane: C'est vrai que Jet est connue pour être le mage le plus rapide de Fairy Tail...

Nala: Il court si vite que personne n'arrive à le voir, en plus Angel et sa magie de gravité lui permet aussi d'aller plus vite.

Makarof buvant une choppe sourit.

Makarof: Je me demande qui sera l'heureux élue qui aura droit à mon gage...j'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il va faire!

Sur le parcours Warren et Bixrow sont au coude à coude suivit de Readers qui dessine un trou.

Readers: Picto-magie!

Ils tombent dedans alors qu'il continue de dessiner.

Readers: Hop tous dans le...

Sans faire attention il tombe dans le trou qu'il a dessiner permettant à Gajeel de le dépasser.

Gajeel: Quand on court faut regarder où on met les pieds.

Dans un autre coins Grey charge sa magie.

Grey: Patinoire Olympique!

Il gèle le sol faisant tomber ses concurrents alors que lui glisse dessus.

Grey: Désolée les mecs c'est le jeux!

Nab: Attends que je t'attrape tu vas souffrir.

Grey ne fait pas attention à Elfman juste en face de lui.

Elfman: Beast-arm Taureau de fer!

Il utilise son bras pour s'accrocher et frappe Grey le renvoyant en arrière et laissant Jubia passer devant lui.

Jubia: Monsieur Grey?

Plus en avant Cana et Wakaba continue de courir.

Wakaba: La vache je me suis jamais sentit autant en forme!

Cana: Pareil.

Macao leurs passe devant.

Macao: Arrêter de boire et de fumée sa vous ralentit!

Wakaba: HE!

Cana: Viens me le dire en face!

Macao continue de courir mais entends sa compagne.

Vanessa: Macao tu me laisses passé?

Macao se retourne vers Vanessa lui faisant un clin d'œil séducteur, Macao déconcentrer se prends un pic rocheux dans les parties stoppant sa course et laissant passer Vanessa.

Vanessa: Merci mon coeur!

Macao: C'est dégueulasse...je me suis fait toucher!

Vanessa: T'inquiète t'a connue pire je te signal.

Macao rougit devant le sous-entendue.

Jeff: Pauvre Macao ce coup à sûrement dut faire mal.

Mirajane: Le pauvre.

Jeff: En attendant le peloton est désordonné les coups que se font les concurrents aux autres peuvent faire la différence!

Dans le peloton Biska, Arzak et Evergreen tombe dans un piège de Fried.

Evergreen: Oh non...

Arzak: Un enchantement de Fried!

Fried apparaît devant eux.

Fried: Désolée les amis mais le maître à spécifiée qu'il faut aussi testé notre mental.

Il fait apparaître une pile de livre devant chacun d'eux.

Fried: Vous sortirez quand vous aurez résolue toutes les énigmes dans ces bouquins.

Biska, Arzak et Evergreen: QUOI TU PLAISANTES!

Fried se met à courir en souriant.

Evergreen: REVIENT LA JE VAIS TE FAIRE MANGER TES BOUQUINS!

Fried sourit devant les menaces de sa partenaire mais vit plus loin Erza courant.

Fried: Erza...

Erza marche sur un piège mais l'esquive de justesse, elle remarque Fried pas très loin.

Fried: Pas mal je dois...

Il se fait entourée d'épée alors qu'Erza commence à reprendre sa course.

Erza: TU m'as déconcentré j'espère pour toi que je vais retrouver mon rythme.

Elle reprends sa course laissant Fried sur place.

Fried: HE MAIS NE ME LAISSE PAS LA ERZA!

Bixrow passe juste devant lui.

Bixrow: Mon pauvre vieux tu devrais réfléchir à autre chose pour...

Il marche sur un enchantement de Fried et se retrouve piéger.

Fried: Tu disais Bixrow?

Bixrow: La ferme!

Jeff: Whoua incroyable retournement de situation alors qu'Erza réussie à éviter le piège de Fried, elle piège celui-ci avant de lui passer devant Bixrow passant devant Fried tombe dans un autre piège!

Nala: Fried doit aussi être surveillé ses enchantement font perdre énormément de temps aux autres.

Jet lui continue de prendre de l'avance sur ses adversaires.

Jeff: Par contre Jet notre champion est déjà arrivé au sommet de la montagne.

Jet arrive et prit une écaille.

Jet: Trop fastoche!

Il repart alors que Lucy est allongée contre un arbre.

Lucy: J'en peut plus...je suis crevé...

Levy: Lucy tu t'arrêtes?

Lucy: Oui je suis complètement morte...

Levy: OK moi je continue!

Elle continue de courir alors que Lucy eu une idée.

Lucy: Mais oui le maître n'a pas précisé que c'était interdit de se faire aider? Ouvre-toi porte des Esprit! Viens à moi Virgo!

Virgo apparaît s'inclinant.

Virgo: Que puis-je pour vous Princesse?

Lucy: Virgo peux-tu me porter jusqu'au sommet du Mont Ivor?

Virgo: Bien entendu Princesse accrochez-vous.

Lucy se fait porter mais Virgo court à une vitesse hallucinante sous le hurlement de Lucy qui passe devant Levy.

Levy: Mais...Lucy?

Lucy morte de peur se sert contre Virgo.

Lucy: MAMAN AU SECOURS JE VEUX DESCENDRE!

Prêt d'un ruisseau Jubia se repose.

Jubia: Jubia doit reprendre des forces...heureusement l'eau de ce ruisseau est si pure...

Jubia repense à Grey qu'elle a laissé derrière et s'en veut.

Jubia: Monsieur Grey...

Elle ne fit pas attention et se transforme en eau qui rejoins le ruisseaux.

Jubia: Hein...mais qu'est-ce qui se passe au secours...

Wendy, Chibi et Carla courant non loin l'entende.

Chibi: Vous avez entendu?

Wendy: On aurait dit Jubia.

Carla: C'est tout elle en voulant se reposer elle a dut se transformer en ruisseau!

Wendy et Chibi sont horrifiée alors que Grey arrive.

Grey: Hé vous auriez pas vue Jubia elle était juste devant!

Carla pointe le ruisseau et Grey la vit.

Grey: Hein! C'est pas vrai!

Jubia apparaît à la surface en larme.

Jubia: Au secours monsieur Grey!

Un peu plus en avant Angel continue de courir mais ses pieds sont alors gelée et elle est bloqué sur place.

Angel: QUOI?

Aline lui passe devant.

Aline: Désolée soeurette c'est le jeux!

Angel: Aline sale traîtresse!

Aline ne vit pas alors la vague l'emporte et la faire tomber au sol, elle vit alors Kai lui passer juste devant.

Kai: Désolée mais c'est le jeux!

Aline: Attends un peu tu vas voir!

Kai se met à courir à toutes vitesse mais se fait ensuite foudroyer pour laisser Luxus lui passer devant.

Luxus: Merci de m'avoir libérée la voie!

Kai: C'est trop injuste!

Jeff: Quel pagaille sur le peloton alors que Kai prend l'avantage il se fait doubler par Luxus!

Nala: On dirait que Luxus semble connaître le gage que le maître va donner.

Makarof: Non mais il sait que c'est quelque chose de particulièrement horrible.

Plus tard Natsu arrive au sommet du Mont Ivor mais tombe à court d'énergie.

Natsu: Oh non pas maintenant...ah plus de batterie!

Voix: Toi aussi!

Il vit Yuden plus loin.

Yuden: Je suis moi aussi à court...

Natsu: OK mais je te signal qu'on est adversaire.

Yuden: Je sais mais rien n'interdit de...

Ils entendent des bruits de pas et virent Gajeel et Luxus.

Yuden: Oh non pas eux!

Luxus: Dégagez!

Il frappe Natsu qui fut propulsé sur Yuden les deux dévalent la colline et arrive devant une bande de scout et un feu de camps.

Yuden: OK on partage?

Natsu: Ouais pas de problème. Dites sa vous dérange si on mange votre feu?

Jeff: Tous les concurrents sont arrivées au sommet et prennent leurs écailles de Wyvern! Jet quand à lui est déjà en chemin pour la victoire!

Chibi et Happy arrivent aux écailles et en virent quatre en hauteur.

Chibi: Oh non elles sont trop haute et impossible d'utiliser nos ailes...

Happy: Attends je vais te faire la courte échelle.

Ils essayent mais c'est encore trop haut ils soupirent alors que leurs écailles sont saisit par les deux frères Dragnir.

Happy: Natsu?

Natsu: Tenez comme ça vous pouvez vous aussi rejoindre la ligne d'arrivée.

Chibi: Merci!

Yuden: De rien...en fait Natsu t'a un truc sur la figure.

Natsu se touche la figure Yuden en profit pour partir en trombe.

Yuden: JE T'AI EU!

Natsu: HE REVIENS LA SALE TRICHEUR!

Il le poursuit sous les yeux des Exceeds alors que Jet arrive dans les bois.

Jet: Pfou...qu'ils sont lent bon je devrait peut-être faire une pause.

Il s'assoit au pieds d'un arbre et ferme les yeux puis s'endort, le lendemain tous les autres arrivent presque à Magnolia donc la ligne d'arrivé.

Jeff: Tout nos concurrents arrivent presque à la ligne d'arrivée, Jet notre champion a disparut de nos écrans!

A la guilde Nala observe les lacrimas et vit le peloton désordonné changeant rapidement mais cux largement en tête sont Grey, Gajeel, Kai Natsu, Yuden Luxus et sa sœur.

Nala: En tous cas ceux-là sont en bonne position...mais j'arrive pas à trouver Jet.

Jet lui dort tranquillement dans la forêt Happy et Chibi le virent et s'approche de lui.

Chibi: Hein Jet?

Happy: Jet réveil toi.

Il se réveille et s'étire sous les yeux des Exceeds.

Chibi: Jet t'es en dernière position!

Jet: Chibi...

Il percute alors les paroles de Chibi et fut horrifiée.

Jet: OH NON JE ME SUIS ENDORMIE! Merci vous deux...je dois maintenant retrouver ma place!

Il démarre à toute vitesse vers la ligne d'arrivé où se trouve déjà Makarof, Mirajane, Nala et Jeff qui virent le groupe arriver. Yuden légèrement en avant vit derrière lui un nuage de poussière arriver.

Yuden: Mais qu'est-ce que...JET?!

Ils virent Jet arriver à tout vitesse vers eux.

Makarof: Quoi mais il n'est pas en première position!

Jeff: Incroyable alors qu'on pensait Jet en première position le voilà en retard quel retournement de situation, sa veut dire que la première place et à la porté de n'importe qui!

Erza: Vous avez entendue!?

Luxus: Ouais poussez-vous la victoire est pour moi!

Jet: DANS VOS RÊVES!

Jet revient à leurs niveau il tente de se dépasser mutuellement.

Natsu: Pas question je vais...

Ses réacteurs lâche le ralentissant.

Jeff: Oh non Natsu à perdue sa propulsion le ralentissant!

Natsu: PAS QUESTION J'AI ENCORE DE LA RESSOURCES VOUS ALLEZ VOIR!

Il court en donnant tous ce qu'il a pour rattraper les autres lancer à pleine vitesse Yuden tente de prendre de l'avance en se penchant mais trébuche sur une pierre et tente de s'accrocher à Kai qui fait tomber Gajeel entraînant un effet domino et les faisant tous tomber au sol à quelques pas de la ligne d'arrivée.

Jeff: Oh là là énorme carambolage aux portes de la victoire qui voyons-nous arrivant à la cool! Happy et Chibi!

Les deux Exceeds arrivent tranquillement en trottinant et passent devant le groupe.

Yuden: Chibi!?

Natsu: Happy!

Chibi saute en premier et franchie la ligne d'arrivé.

Chibi: Oui j'ai gagné!

Makarof: Bravo Chibi!

Mirajane: Félicitation Chibi tu es notre nouveau champion!

Happy rejoins son ami en souriant.

Happy: Bravo Chibi tu l'as bien mérité!

Les autres sont choqué d'avoir perdue la première place à si peu.

Yuden: Je le crois pas...

Grey: On c'est fait doubler...

Natsu, Kai, Gajeel et Luxus: C'est la honte...

Erza: Oh moins pas de dispute entre nous c'est déjà ça...

Jet: Je m'étais endormie et ils m'ont réveiller, je veux bien leurs accorder la victoire pour cette fois.

Juste sous leurs nez passent Angel.

Tous: ANGEL!

Angel franchit la ligne d'arrivé essoufflée et lançant un sourire au groupe.

Jeff: Incroyable nous avons notre podium avec en haut Chibi suivie de Happy et enfin Angel!

Makarof: Bravo ma chérie tu as fait une belle course.

Angel: Ben alors les garçons vous êtes blême sa vas pas?

Luxus: La vache...elle va me charrier avec ça pendant un moment.

Jeff: Mais que vois-je arrivé au loin.

Les autres n'ont pas le temps de réagir que tous les coureurs leurs foncent dessus.

Kai: ILS FONCENT SUR NOUS!

Grey: Ils ont la trouille du gage!

Ils sont piétinée par la marée humaine franchissant la ligne d'arrivée.

Jeff: Quelle pagaille à la ligne d'arrivée Erza en a profité pour se mettre à l'abris qui finira derniers!

Les garçons sont tous sonnée au sol.

Lucy: NAtsu!

Jubia: Debout monsieur Grey!

Happy: Yuden!

Evergreen, Fried et Bixrow: LUXUS!

Aline: Grouillez y'a plus que vous!

Ils reprennent leurs esprits et virent qu'ils sont les derniers.

Yuden: QUOI?!

Natsu: J'ai pas dit mon dernier mots!

Jet s'étant relevé se remet à courir.

Jet: JE VAIS PAS FINIR DERNIER!

Tous les autres s'accrochent à lui.

Jet: Hé lâchez-moi je vais tomber!

Jeff: Sa y-est ses terminées les derniers participants franchissent la ligne d'arrivé en même temps!

Le groupe: OH NON C'EST PAS VRAI!

Jeff: Les perdants sont donc Natsu, Yuden, Grey, Luxus, Kai, Gajeel et Jet pourtant favoris au départ! Ce sont donc eux qui recevront la punition.

Makarof à un sourire sur son visage sous le regards plaintif de Mirajane.

Makarof: Alors prêt à recevoir la punition?

Luxus: Hé oh doucement le vieux!

Kai: Ouais laisse au moins les derniers se départager!

Makarof: Pas question! Tout mage sait qu'il n'a pas droit à de seconde chance, il accepte la défaite et ses conséquence. En conclusion...vous recevrez le gage tous les sept en même temps!

Luxus furieux sert les poings.

Luxus: OK vas-y balance ta punition.

Makarof: Tu es sûre Luxus?

Luxus: Puisque je te le dit sa peut pas être si terrible que ça...

Makarof rit avant de sortir un exemplaire du Sorcerer.

Makarof: Connaissez-vous ce magazine?

Yuden: Le Sorcerer?

Grey: OK là je pige pas.

Kai: Moi non plus...

Makarof: Vous allez tous posez dans des tenues humiliantes pour le prochain numéros dans deux semaines, il y aura aussi un supplément de 20 pages sur les perdants de la course!

Ils sont tous horrifiées alors qu'Angel rit légèrement.

Lucy: Des photos humiliantes...c'est sévère comme gage...

Angel: Je vais prendre deux exemplaire un pour accrocher les photos partout dans la guilde, et un autre à garder dans les archives de la guilde.

Jubia: Et moi j'en utiliserai un pour décorer les murs de ma chambre.

Luxus et Grey: NON ON VOUS INTERDIT DE FAIRE CA!

Jeff: C'est à vous mesdames et messieurs de votez quels tenues ils devront portée le jour J et...

Ils partent alors à toutes vitesse poursuivit par Jeff.

Jeff: Attendez laissez-moi recueillir vos avis!

Grey: DANS TES RÊVES!

Yuden: FOUT NOUS LA PAIX!

Les filles regardent les garçons courir au loin, Jubia est en larme alors qu'Angel a un air amusé.

Angel: Quelle bande de mauviettes.

Lucy: Vous croyez qu'ils vont courir longtemps?

Erza: Voilà des sportif comme on aime en voir.

Nala: Heu je crois qu'ils courent plus pour leurs vies sœurette.

Makarof: Quand à toi Chibi étend donner que tu as remporté la victoire face à Jet j'aimerais t'offrir une récompense spécial!

Chibi: A moi quoi?

Mirajane: On t'offre à toi et Happy 1 an de poisson gratuit à la guilde.

Happy: VRAIMENT? MÊME MOI?!

Makarof: Oui vous avez fait un très belle course...vous pouvez être fière de vous.

Chibi et Happy: OUAIS!

Wendy elle riait avec Carla qui gardait son air stricte.

Carla: Sa en fait des heureux c'est déjà ça.

Wendy: Ils sont vraiment formidable à Fairy Tail...je pourrais jamais assez te remercier Yuden...merci.

* * *

 **C'est sur les paroles de Wendy qu'on se laisse dans le prochain chapitre le mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail va revenir avec des informations importantes aux Chasseurs de Dragons alors qu'un sombre conspiration se met en marche et risque de chambouler le monde de Fiore. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre intitulé "Gildarts". Merci à tous et à la prochaine tchaô!**


	77. Chapitre 77: Gildarts

**Aujourd'hui va commencer véritablement l'arc d'Edolas avec de nouveaux enjeux mais aussi de nouveaux danger avec pour commencer le retour de Gildarts à Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 76: Gildarts.**

 _Il courrait dans une forêt brumeuse la pluie tombaient la boue s'accrocher à ses pieds, il fouille regarde aux alentours mais le brouillard obscurcie sa vue. Yuden dans un corps plus jeune tente de sentir son odeur._

 _Yuden: Lisanna! Lisanna répond-moi t'es où? LISANNA!_

 _Il entends du bruits il se retourne et un flash lumineux l'aveugle il temps son bras tentant d'attraper une forme au loin._

 _Yuden: LISANNA!_

 _"Fin du rêve"_

Yuden se réveil chez lui dans son lit en transpirant son ami Chibi coucher prêts de lui se réveil lui aussi.

Chibi: Yuden? Sa vas?

Yuden observe la maison ranger il vit alors le lit de Natsu vide.

Yuden: Ouais...rien juste un cauchemars...Natsu et Happy sont pas là?

Chibi: Ils m'ont dit qu'il passerait la nuit chez Lucy.

Yuden sourit en riant.

Yuden: Après il dira qu'il en craque pas pour elle.

Il se lève et s'habille et scrute les cicatrices qu'il a de son combat contre Kali, il observe le miroir un instant avant de s'étirer son regards se perd sur une photo de lui avec Lisanna et Natsu. Il était à droite de la photo et Lisanna au centre et Natsu sur la gauche, il se souvient de la photo prise 1 semaine avant l'accident.

Chibi: Yuden...tu vas bien?

Yuden: Ouais sa vas...tu viens je paries que Natsu et Happy sont déjà à la guilde.

Chibi observe son ami inquiet il savait que sa allait faire 3 ans depuis la mort de Lisanna et qu'il ne s'en remettait pas.

Chibi: Yuden...tu devrais parler à Mirajane.

Yuden observe Chibi et savait de quoi il parlait.

Yuden: Je sais...mais...je voudrait avant ne pas la brusquer...où lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs...

Chibi: Yuden t'es pas responsable...

Yuden: Je sais...mais...c'est le passé Chibi et rien pourra me faire revenir en arrière. Bon tu viens?

Chibi suit Yuden et les deux rejoignent la guilde à leurs rythmes en chemin Yuden s'arrête et observe le cimetière, il reste une bonne minute devant le regards mélancolique et rejoins sa guilde où il vit Wendy et Carla installé à une table la nouvelle membre fait signe à Yuden.

Wendy: Yuden!

Yuden les rejoins avec Chibi qui rejoins Carla.

Chibi: Salut Carla!

Carla observe Chibi.

Carla: Salut Chibi mais dis-moi le matou n'est pas là?

Wendy: Et Natsu?

Yuden: Non il sont dut passer la nuit chez Lucy.

Wendy: Ils sont si mignon ces deux là ils sont ensemble?

Voix: Non!

Ils se tournent pour voir Lucy rougissante.

Lucy: Il c'est encore incrusté chez moi!

Carla: Je dois avouez que c'est un manque de tact envers une jeune femme.

Lucy soupir mais observe Yuden.

Lucy: Dis-voir Yuden j'ai entendue Natsu parler de Lisanna...

Yuden comprit alors que Natsu aussi avait sentit la date approché.

Yuden: Ouais fallait s'en douter...

Wendy: Yuden?

Yuden: C'est rien Wendy juste...un truc que j'aime pas vraiment en parler.

Il remarque alors dans un coin Gajeel boudant avec Kai.

Yuden: Gajeel?

Wendy: Il boude depuis son arrivé.

Lucy: QU'est-ce qu'il a?

Gajeel: Ce que j'ai c'est que la gamine et les Salamandres sont des privilégiée.

Chibi: Privilégiée? Mais comment ça?

Kai: Arrête tu vas pas recommencer!

Gajeel: Non mais reconnaît que c'est injuste qu'ils aient des chats et pas nous!

Yuden: QUOI?!

Lucy: Attends...tu es triste de pas avoir de chat...

Yuden: Ouais mais pour information Cobra lui aussi n'avait pas de chat...attends lui il avait son serpent mais...à ce que je sache Luxus et Angel eux non plus n'ont pas de chat.

Les deux Dreyar sont au bar et ont entendues la remarque de Gajeel, ils s'approchent alors du groupe.

Luxus: Et en quoi sa nous fait plaisir de pas avoir de chat...en plus sa ferait une autre peluche à câliner pour ma sœur!

Angel: LUXUS!

Gajeel: Allez vieux réfléchit je suis sûre que toi aussi tu rêves de trouver un chat!

Kai: Tu rêves j'ai pas besoin d'un...

Il scrute Chibi qui le regarde attentivement puis il éclate en sanglot sous les yeux de la guilde.

Lucy: Je rêve où il pleure!

Gajeel: Tu vois!

Angel: C'est vrai que sa serait sympa d'avoir...

Elle est coupé dans son élans par le son de cloche qui retentit dans toutes la guilde, Yuden se relève le sourire aux lèvres.

Yuden: Ces cloches...

Grey: C'est pas possible il est revenu!

Les nouveaux arrivants observent les plus vieux.

Lucy: Hein mais de qui tu parles?

Aline: Il veut parler de Gildarts!

Dehors Natsu est avec Happy sur le toit de la guilde.

Natsu: T'entends ça Happy!

Happy: Ouais!

Natsu: Gildarts est revenu.

Dans la guilde Lucy vit les mages commencer à préparer la salle pour une sorte de fête.

Lucy: Attendez c'est qui ce Gildarts?

Mirajane: Gildarts est sans doute le mage le plus remarquable de Fairy Tail.

Lucy: Hein un type plus fort qu'Erza!?

Erza: Pour te dire on oserais jamais lui demander de nous affrontez.

Luxus: Même moi je crains d'affronter Gildarts pour te dire.

Yuden: A chaque fois Natsu demande un combat et se fait mettre au tapis.

Dans la ville des haut-parleurs volant fait passer la voix de Laki.

Laki: A tous les habitants de Magnolia la ville passe en configuration Gildarts tous à vos postes.

Lucy: Attendez configuration Gildarts?

Angel: Regarde dehors tu comprendras.

Elle observe dehors émerveiller la ville commencer à se changer, pour former un long couloir menant à la guilde.

Lucy: La vache!

Wendy la rejoins et vit le couloir.

Wendy: Whoua la ville c'est transformer!

Mirajane: Gildarts utilise la magie de Disslocation tous ce qu'il touche est détruit, on a créer ce couloir car il peut-être distrait et risque de détruire les maisons des gens.

Lucy: Soit il est fort soit c'est un idiot...mais dites pourquoi tous le monde à l'air si content de le voir?

Chibi: Sa faisait 3 ans qu'il est pas revenue à la guilde.

Lucy: Trois ans?! Mais il faisait quoi?

Mirajane: Au-dessus des S-Quest se trouve des quêtes réservé à l'élite de Fairy Tail, il a prit une quête datant de 100 ans.

Lucy est blême en l'entendent.

Lucy: Une quête de 100 ans sa existe?

Erza: Oui mais oublie tout de suite il est impossible pour toi d'en faire.

Lucy: Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de risquer de faire une quête comme ça?!

Ils entendent des bruits de pas s'approcher Natsu arrive et enfin ils virent entrer dans la guilde de Fairy Tail un homme grands portant un sac avec une grande cap noir des bandage recouvrait son corps. Il scrute les environs et chaque personne et s'arrête sur Mirajane.

Gildarts: Excusez-moi jeune fille pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Mirajane: Tu y es Gildarts c'est moi Mirajane.

Gildarts observe Mirajane puis la guilde et regarde dans tous les sens.

Gildarts: Mirajane! Whoua mais vous avez réaménager la guilde c'est splendide!

Natsu arrive devant lui le poings enflammé.

Natsu: Gildarts affronte-moi!

Gildarts: Ah Natsu je vois que tu as bien grandit.

Natsu fonce sur lui mais rien qu'en levant le bras il envoi Natsu au plafond sous les yeux de Lucy impressionner.

Lucy: Incroyable...

Natsu: Il est vraiment fort...

Yuden rejoins Gildarts et lui sert la main.

Yuden: Ravie de te voir Gildarts.

Gildarts: Ah Yuden je suis content de te voir toi aussi tu as changé je me trompe?

Yuden: Ouais on peut dire ça...on a des tas de trucs à te raconter.

Gildarts: Je n'en doute pas...

Voix: Te revoilà Gildarts.

Ils se tournent vers Makarof assis sur le comptoir du bar.

Gildarts: Maître.

Makarof: Alors ta mission sait-elle bien passer?

Gildarts: Ma mission?

Il réfléchit et se met à rire sous le regards de la guilde attendant la réponse de Gildarts.

Gildarts: Désolée je n'ai pas réussie elle était trop dure.

Tous les mage sont choqué d'entendre Gildarts.

Aline: Quoi?

Luxus: Attendez...c'est une blague...

Angel: Gildarts n'a pas réussie à finir la mission qu'on lui a confié.

Makarof: Je vois elle était trop dure même pour toi je comprend.

Gildarts: Je vous demande pardon j'ai déshonorer le nom de Fairy Tail.

Makarof: Au contraire Gildarts il faut savoir reconnaître nos limites c'est ce qui fait de nous des être humains, par ailleurs tu es revenue vivant c'est déjà ça beaucoup ne peuvent pas en dire autant.

Yuden lui observe Gildarts il à une odeur étrange collé à lui, Gajeel et Kai sentent eux aussi l'odeur de Gildarts.

Gildarts: Bien si vous le permettez je vais rentrez chez moi...j'ai besoin de me reposer. En fait Yuden j'ai à te parler à toi et Natsu...

Les deux concernées sont surpris et virent Gildarts partir en détruisant un mur de la guilde.

Elfman: Quel homme ce Gildarts...

Waren: Et la porte c'est pour les chiens!

Mirajane:! Tu vois?

Lucy: Oui j'ai vue...mais je me demande ce qu'il veut à Yuden et Natsu. Vous savez-vous? Yuden?

Elle regarde là où se trouvait Yuden mais ne le vit pas ce fut de même que Natsu et les Chasseurs de Dragons.

Lucy: Hé mais ils sont où?

Wendy: Kai et Gajeel ont emmener Luxus et Angel cherché un chat comme Carla, Happy et Chibi.

Lucy: Oh je vois...et Yuden?

Carla: Il a prit Natsu et est aller voir Gildarts.

En ville les deux frères se dirigent vers la demeure de Gildarts, Yuden est songeur sur l'odeur qu'il a sentit.

Natsu: Sa vas frangin?

Yuden: C'est l'odeur qu'émaner Gildarts elle m'intrigue...

Natsu: Ouais j'ai aussi sentit on aurait dit celle d'un Dragon.

Yuden: Ouais...tu crois qu'il les a vue?

Natsu eu un large sourire sur son visage.

Natsu: Le seul moyen de savoir c'est d'aller le voir!

Yuden: Alors go!

Ils arrivent rapidement chez Gildarts qui est assis dans un fauteuil et fait chauffer de la nourriture, sa maison était assez petite mais a largement la place pour accueillir les deux Dragnir. Ils virent Gildarts les observer et lâcher un sourire.

Gildarts: Vous voilà. J'aimerais qu'on puisse discuter tous les quatre.

Yuden est suspris.

Yuden: Quatre?

Gildarts: Oui. Lisanna je ne l'ai pas vue à la guilde elle est malade?

Ils se rendent alors compte que Gildarts ignore pour Lisanna, ils expliquent l'accident à Gildarts qui baisse le regards triste.

Gildarts: Je suis désolée...je ne savais pas...je...

Yuden: Sa ira Gildarts...on a déjà fait notre deuil...

Gildarts: Bien alors sa sera seulement nous trois.

Ils s'installent et Gildarts leurs sert un festin ils discutent alors des événements depuis le départ de Gildarts notamment l'incident avec Phantom Lords, la Tour du Paradis, la Bataille de Fairy Tail, le Nirvana et aussi sur Galuna. En écoutant l'histoire de Galuna, Gildarts ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

Gildarts: J'imagine que la punition était sévère...

Yuden: Un jour complet au service d'Angel tu parles d'un calvaire.

Gildarts: En tous cas je suis fière de vous, vous avez non seulement arrêter le Nirvana. Mais Yuden tu as aussi arrêter l'une des plus puissante criminelles de Fiore, ça m'étonne que le Conseil ne t'est pas encore remercier.

Yuden: Hé bien...peut-être à cause du fait qu'il a été réformé après l'incident de la Tour du Paradis.

Gildarts: Ouais j'en ait entendue parler à mon retour, et d'après certains amis les nouveaux conseillers sont encore plus sévère on a intérêt à faire attention.

Natsu: On s'en fiche si ces guignols s'en prennent à notre guildes on les crameras!

Yuden: Sinon Gildarts tu voulais nous parler de quelque chose?

Gildarts garde le silence un moment et les observent tous les deux.

Gildarts: J'ai vue des Dragons.

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons sont choqué d'entendre Gildarts, ils eurent alors une lueur d'espoirs de revoir leurs parents. Yuden vit cependant l'air grâve de Gildarts.

Yuden: Où?

Gildarts: Prêts des montagnes du Nord c'est à cause d'eux que je n'ai pas réussie à finir ma mission.

Natsu: C'est eux...Ama...Ignir!

Yuden: Attends Natsu. A quoi ressemblait-ils?

Gildarts: Les deux était immense l'un d'eux avait des écailles noirs et des raies bleus sur son corps et ses ailes, l'autre était d'une sorte de couleurs dorée sur son corps se baladait des sortes de veines rouge de la même couleurs que ses yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux en trains de se battre.

Yuden: Quoi?

Gildarts: Oui et je peux te dire que c'était effrayant...le dorée m'a attaqué en me voyant arrivé, heureusement l'autre c'est interposé et à réussie à le faire fuir. Puis il est resté devant moi il m'observait de ses yeux blancs, puis il est lui aussi partit je peux vous dire que le terrain où ils se sont battus ressembler à un champs de bataille.

Natsu sert les poings alors que Yuden baisse le regards déçu mais confiant.

Natsu: Oh moins c'est la preuve qu'ils sont quelque part...on...

Ils virent alors Yuden partir en trombe de chez Gildarts.

Natsu: YUDEN!

Il veut le suivre mais Gildarts l'arrête.

Gildarts: Natsu...veille sur lui d'accord d'expérience je peux te dire que ces dragons sont très agressifs et que le doré ne semble pas apprécier les humains, c'est un miracle que je m'en soit sortit presque indemne.

Natsu: OK...compte sur moi.

Natsu court à la poursuite de Yuden qui se dirige vers la sortie de la ville.

Natsu: YUDEN!

Yuden vit Natsu arriver.

Natsu: Attends...

Yuden: Il y a des dragons! Ils savent peut-être où sont maman et papa...

Natsu: Attends t'as entendu Gildarts ils sont partis.

Yuden: Oui mais imagine si ils reviennent, on peut leurs demander si ils ont vue...

Natsu: Vieux Gildarts à dis qu'ils sont agressifs surtout le dorée, tu tiens réellement à y aller!

Yuden: Mais si c'est notre chance de les revoir...

Il vit Yuden baisser le regards puis s'assoit déprimé, Natsu s'assoit lui aussi.

Yuden: Ils me manquent...

Natsu: Je sais moi aussi...mais je suis sûre qu'on va les retrouver tu verras...mais nous devons y aller par étape...OK?

Yuden soupir alors que Natsu passe un bras derrière le cou de son frère et pose un bise sur son crâne.

Natsu: Je serait toujours là pour toi frangin.

Yuden: Merci...Natsu...

Ils restent seules un moment et repensent à leurs dragons Yuden repense à sa mère avec qui il adorait passer du temps.

Yuden: Où es-tu maman?

Dans une immense salle sombre un homme arrive lentement devant une lacrima.

Homme: Nous avons trouvé un site important de magie...et il y aurait des Chasseurs de Dragons.

La lacrima relâche une voix sombre.

Lacrima: Excellent les préparatifs sont prêts...

Homme: Par ailleurs le Prince et la Princesse sont avec eux.

Lacrima: Ils ne seront pas un problème...dans combien de temps sera lancé l'Anima?

Homme: Dans approximativement 24 heures nous lancerons l'Anima, et ainsi l'énergie sera suffisante pour faire de nous des Dieux!

Lacrima: Excellent...nous nous reparlerons Cardinal Rin.

Le Cardinal Rin est un homme grand portant une cape rouge il avait un air malsain, ses cheveux était gris il semblait avoir dans la quarantaine. Il portait une barbe grise, il avait une armure blanche avec un écusson dessus.

Rin: Nous aurons bientôt toutes la magie d'Earthland.

* * *

 **Voilà fin du chapitre pour vous présenter l'un des antagonistes de l'Arc Edolas, dans le prochain chapitre Fairy Tail sera aspiré à Edolas laissant les Chasseurs de Dragons et les Exceeds sur place alors que Wendy croise une personne de son passé. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "L'Anima".**

 **Comme d'habitude merci encore de suivre ma fic, laissez vos avis et à la prochaine.**


	78. Chapitre 78: L'Anima

**La véritable ouverture de l'Arc d'Edolas alors que l'Anima absorbe Fairy Tail les Chasseurs de Dragons vont devoir allez sauver leurs amis du danger qui les attends alors qu'on en apprend plus sur le passé de Lisanna.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 78: L'Anima.**

Dans un couloir sombre le Cardinal Rin marche jusqu'à un immense salle où se trouve des gardes gardant l'accès, au centre une lacrima gigantesque montrant le royaume de Fiore, des scientifiques sont autour de la lacrima le Cardinal s'approche d'une console de commande.

Rin: Alors?

Scientifique: Cardinal Rin...nous avons été plus rapide que prévue nous avons trouvé la localisation précise du site de magie. Dans quelques heures à peine nous lancerons l'Anima.

Rin: Bien veillez à ce que sa n'échoue pas cette fois!

Un autre scientifique habillé d'une robe blanche et un masque.

Scientifique: Mais Cardinal les autres Anima ont toutes été fermé par quelqu'un...nous n'avons...

Il fut prit d'un mal de tête soudain et se met à cracher du sang il hurle de douleurs avec qu'un crac ne soit entendu, il tombe au sol mort une marre de sang se répand au sol.

Rin: Je ne veux pas d'excuse! Nous devons récupérer cette énergie magique pour le bien d'Edolas! Je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de choses COMPRIS!

Scientifique: OUI CARDINAL!

Rin: Rapportez la magie d'Earthland! Prenez cette ville entière si il le faut!

La ville visé par la lacrima est celle de Magniola justement dans celle-ci certains Chasseur de Dragons sont dans les rues, particulièrement Gajeel qui observe attentivement chaque chat de la ville. Il est accompagné de Kai les bras croisé derrière la tête avec Luxus et Angel à ses côtés, Gajeel saisit un chat qui miaule.

Gajeel: Non...

Il en prend un autre roux qui le griffe au visage.

Gajeel: Sale bête!

Angel: Tu peux me dire ce qu'il fait?

Kai: Selon moi...il cherche un chat magique...

Luxus: Il est courant que ce sont des chats de gouttière?

Angel: Et il est au courant que Yuden et Natsu l'ont eu avec un œuf?

Kai: Je sais mais c'est une tête de mule dés qu'il a une idée en tête impossible de l'en dissuader.

Luxus: C'est ça être un Chasseur de Dragon.

Angel: Maintenant je sais ce que ressente les autres...

Gajeel: Mais c'est pas juste pourquoi nous on aurait pas droit d'avoir des chats magiques.

Il vit alors un lumière englober des chats ses camarades observent les chats que Gajeel regarde. Au stand de souvenirs de la guilde une famille arrive au comptoir.

Petit Garçon: Maman! Maman je peux avoir une figurine s'il te plaît!

Femme: D'accord.

Petit Garçon: Je peux en avoir une de Luxus je l'adore!

Grande sœur: Vous auriez pas une figurine de Yuden il est trop beau!

Sa mère la regarde alors que Max sourit.

Max: Vous avez de la chance j'ai passé commande car en ce moment les figurines de Yuden explose les ventes!

Mère: Vraiment?

Grande soeur: Ben oui t'es pas au courant il a vaincu la sorcière Kali! Elle était recherché dans tous le royaume!

Petit garçon: Quand je serait grand je serait mage de Fairy Tail!

Max sort les figurine le garçon vit une encoche sur celle de Luxus.

Petit garçon: Tient pourquoi y'a une encoche?

Max: Disons que les fabricant prévoit le coup si jamais Luxus a lui aussi un chat volant.

Petit Garçon: TROP COOL!

A l'intérieur de la guilde l'ambiance était comme à son habitude bruyante une groupe de mage font la fête, Yuden assis avec Wendy et Lucy mange alors que Natsu est endormie contre un pilier Chibi est assis à côté de Carla.

Chibi: Dis Carla tu bois quoi?

Carla: Du thé tu en veux?

Chibi: Je veux bien merci!

Elle observe le sourire de Chibi lui arrachant elle aussi un petit sourire, alors que Wendy elle discute avec Yuden.

Yuden: Alors ton dragon aussi est partit le 7 juillet!

Wendy: Oui je me demande pourquoi ils sont partit...c'est vrai que nos dragons partent le même jours.

Yuden: Ouais...

Il continue de manger alors que Lucy observe l'agitation et Levy lisant un livre plus loin.

Lucy: Hé Levy tu fais quoi?

Levy: Oh Lucy j'essaye d'apprendre une ancienne langue datant d'il y a 400 ans pour des recherches.

Jet et Droy arrivent chez elle surpris.

Jet: QUOI?!

Droy: Une langue vieille de 400 ans!

Levy: Oui apprendre des anciennes langue pourrait nous aidez vachement.

Yuden: Elle changera jamais...toujours le nez dans ses livres.

Lucy: Quoi Ama te faisait jamais lire un livre?

Yuden: Non elle m'apprenait surtout à me défendre et la cuisine, mais sinon elle disait que les livres sont ennuyeux.

Levy: Elle disait ça?

Yuden: Oui elle était pas comme les autres dragons selon Ignir, elle était spécial et sa se voyait.

Carla: En tous cas elle a sût quoi t'enseigner ta cuisine est délicieuse.

Yuden: Merci Carla.

Chibi sirote le thé et se lèche les babines.

Chibi: C'est super bon le thé!

Carla: Merci Chibi...mais dis-moi ton copain le matou n'aime que le poisson?

Chibi: Heu...de ce que je sache...oui mais il aime aussi manger d'autres trucs.

Le concerné arrive avec un poisson entre les mains.

Chibi: Oh Happy viens goûte le thé de Carla il est délicieux...

Happy: D'accord.

Il prit une goûte mais vue que c'est chaud il lâche la tasse sur Carla qui est recouverte de thé et plonge dans une fureur noire.

Happy: Pouah c'est chaud!

Yuden: Evidemment Happy c'est du thé!

Happy: Oauis ben je préfère le poisson et toi Car...

Carla: TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION MATOU!

La voix de Carla attire l'attention sur elle et Happy gênée.

Carla: Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête !?

Happy: Pardon Carla tient voilà ce poisson pour me faire pardonner!

Carla: JE ME FICHE BIEN DE TON POISSON LE MATOU! TU N'ES QU'UN BOULET VOILA CE QUE TU ES! JAMAIS JE N'ACCEPTERAIS LE MOINDRE POISSON DE TA PART!

Sa voix jette un silence sur l'assistance Natsu se réveille perdu.

Natsu: Qu'est-ce que t'as à crier le glaçon...

Il se rendort contre le pilier sous les yeux de Carla exaspéré.

Carla: Toi et ton maître aussi idiot l'un que l'autre!

Wendy: Carla!

Carla s'en va sans rien dire de plus sous les yeux des mages et Makarof.

Makarof: Cette Carla a un sacré caractère...

Erza: Oui...je me demande ce qu'elle a.

Wendy se lève et la suit alors que Happy déploie ses ailes et la suit elle aussi avec Chibi, Yuden s'essuie la bouche et se lève.

Lucy: Tu vas où?

Yuden: Les suivre j'aime pas les laisser tout seul, en plus je dois savoir où sont Luxus et les autres.

Lucy: OK ça marche.

Il sort à son tours sous les yeux des mages alors que Carla marche seul couverte de thé et furieuse.

Voix: Carla!

Elle vit Chibi et Happy arriver.

Chibi: Attends Happy l'a pas fait ex-prêt. Tu sais les accidents sa arrive.

Carla: Sauf qu'avec ton copain sa arrive bien trop souvent! L'autre jours il m'a encore apporté un poisson et à renversé ma tasse de thé!

Happy: Je suis encore désolée Carla mais t'es sûre de pas vouloir...

Carla: Non j'ai horreur du poisson!

Happy: Ah bon et bien si tu me dis ce que tu aimes je te promets d'en chercher et de t'en apporter!

Chibi: C'est vrai tu peux me croire il fouillera ciel et terre pour toi!

Carla: Je veux la paix c'est clair !

Les deux chats sont surpris ils regardent Carla furieuse.

Chibi: Carla...

Carla: Chibi si tu tiens à rester avec lui hé bien soit je m'en moque mais fichez-moi la paix!

Le temps commence à se couvrir.

Happy: Viens Chibi...Carla apparemment comprend pas que je veux simplement qu'on soit amis...

Chibi: Happy?

Happy: Et elle a l'air de se moquer que Natsu et Yuden ont risqué leurs vies pour elle!

Il s'en va furieux sous les yeux de Chibi et Carla qui ressent une légèrement peine mais garde son air froid.

Chibi: Carla...pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on devienne amie?

Carla se détourne de Chibi.

Chibi: Tu sais...Happy fait ça parce qu'il...on a toujours pensé qu'on était les deux seules chat volant de Fiore...mais te rencontrer ça a été un soulagement pour nous deux. Et puis...

Il se retourne pour partir et lance un regard à Carla qui vit dans ses yeux de la tristesse.

Chibi: J'ai toujours voulu avoir une sœur...

Il s'en va lui aussi et rejoins Happy alors que les nuages gris recouvre Magnolia, Chibi rattrape Happy triste.

Happy: Pourquoi elle veux pas de mon poisson? Je veux seulement...être gentil...

Chibi: Je sais Happy...mais tu sais elle est encore triste pour ce qui est arrivé à sa guilde.

Happy: C'est vrai...j'ai pas été très gentleman hein?

Chibi: C'est sûre mais t'inquiète je suis sûre que...

Il vit alors sortir d'une ruelle Gajeel et les autres tous couvert de griffure et furieux.

Chibi: Gajeel...Angel mais il vous est arrivé quoi?

Tous: Rien du tout!

Yuden arrive à ce moment et vit ses amis la figure recouvert de marque de griffe.

Yuden: Qu'est-ce...

Angel: Un conseil pas un mots !

Gajeel: Allez on continue de cherchez!

Il prends les trois par le col et s'enfonce dans d'autres ruelle.

Yuden: Je dois rire où pleurer?

Chibi: Aucune idée.

De son côté Carla elle voit arriver Wendy.

Wendy: CARLA!

Carla: Wendy qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Wendy: Carla tu as été méchante avec Happy! Il essaye juste d'être ton ami.

Carla: Je n'ai pas besoin de ça!

Wendy: Mais Carla ils essayent de nous intégrer dans la guilde !

Carla: Comme à Cait Shelter!

Wendy observe Carla les bras croisé elle pouvait deviné qu'elle en voulait à Lowbawl de leur avoir mentit toute ses années.

Wendy: Je comprend que tu sois furieuse que le maître nous ait mentit...mais il avait ses...

Carla: Je ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir mentit...mais de t'avoir mentit à TOI.

Wendy: Quoi?

Carla avait le regards bas.

Carla: Tu es la seule que je peux vraiment considérée comme une amie...mais le fait qu'on t'es mentit...tout ça pour protéger une arme de destruction...je trouve ça horrible...

Wendy: Carla...

Carla: Comment je pourrais avoir confiance en eux...comment peux-tu avoir confiance en eux? Certes ils ont sauvé notre guilde mais après? Comment je peux savoir qu'on ne nous cache pas encore des choses dans cette guilde? Comment peut-on espérer qu'ils soient nos amis et qu'ils ne s'en iront pas en nous laissant toutes seules...

Wendy vit Carla se retourner des larmes aux coins des yeux, Wendy commence à avoir aussi des larmes qui montent aux yeux.

Wendy: Je sais...mais moi aussi j'ai peur Carla...peur qu'on se retrouve de nouveaux toute seule. C'est pour ça que je veux absolument rester dans cette guilde...ils ont déjà montré à quel point leurs liens est fort Carla...je suis sûre que toi aussi tu l'as sentit.

En effet Carla avait sentit un réconfort auprès des mages de la guilde et même Happy l'avait soutenu même si elle refusait de l'admettre, leurs conversations fut interrompue par Yuden qui arrive avec Chibi.

Yuden: Carla...Wendy.

Wendy le regarde comme Carla.

Chibi: Je suis désolée Carla...j'imaginais pas que toi et Wendy avait peur qu'on vous laisse toutes seules.

Yuden: Mais à Fairy Tail on est pas comme ça on se serre les coudes aucun membre en laissera un tout seul, cette notre credo le bafouer serait salir la réputation de la guilde!

Wendy: Yuden...

Carla: Lowbawl à dit exactement la même chose à Wendy...

Yuden: Je sais...mais il a choisit de lui mentir pour la rendre heureuse...en plus il aurait put vous laissez seules à n'importe quel moment mais non, il est resté parce que tu lui as donné une raison de continuer à se battre.

Wendy pleure alors dans les bras de Yuden alors que Chibi réconforte Carla.

Chibi: T'en fais pas Carla...on vous laissera pas toutes seules...

Carla: Chibi?

Chibi: Viens si tu veux on boira un thé avec Happy.

Carla retrouve légèrement le sourire alors que Yuden réconforte Wendy.

Wendy: Merci...onee-chan...

Yuden sert sa "soeur" dans ses bras alors qu'un autre individus arrive vers eux, Wendy le regarde comme les autres et sont choqué.

Wendy: Hein?

Chibi: Mais c'est...

Carla: JELLAL?

Ils virent alors Mystgun le sosie de Jellal et Jycrain arriver à bout de souffle il se met à genoux.

Yuden: Non c'est Mystgun!

Chibi: Quoi?

Mystgun: Yuden...comment tu?

Yuden: Erza, Nala et Natsu m'ont dit...en plus même endormie je pouvais sentir ton odeur c'est facile pour un Chasseur de Dragons de reconnaître ses semblables.

Mystgun: Bien vue...

Il grogne de douleurs et se met à genoux Wendy le rejoins inquiète.

Wendy: Mystgun!

Mystgun: Wendy...toi et Yuden devaient absolument partir de Magnolia...

Yuden: Hein?

Wendy: Quoi mais pourquoi?

Mystgun: Magnolia...va disparaître!

Dans la salle de contrôle de l'Anima le Cardinal Rin observe la map et l'énergie s'accumuler.

Rin: Alors?

Scientifique: D'ici quelques minutes Cardinal.

Rin: Excellent.

Mystgun lui tente de se redresser alors que sa déclaration avait horrifiée les mages.

Yuden: Attends t'entends quoi par disparaître?

Mystgun: Dans quelques minutes...une Anima va aspirer Magnolia et la faire disparaître!

Yuden: Une Anima? Mais c'est quoi ce truc?

Wendy elle se souvient dans son enfance quand elle et Mystgun voyageait ensemble.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Mystgun et elle s'arrête sur une chemin pour regarder l'horizon._

 _Mystgun: Oh non une autre Anima!_

 _Wendy: Mystgun?_

 _Mystgun: Wendy reste ici je dois aller la fermé et rapidement!_

 _Wendy: Quoi mais si il t'arrive quelque chose?_

 _Mystgun: Sa ira ne t'en fait pas._

 _Wendy: Mais c'est quoi une Anima c'est dangereux?_

 _Mystgun: Une Anima est comme un trou de vers qui apparaît à intervalle dans tout Fiore, elle aspire les villes chargé en magie et les font disparaître. J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer plus mais je dois aller protéger ces gens!_

 _"Flash-back"._

Mystgun: Voilà tu sais tout...

Yuden sert les poings rageusement.

Yuden: Il doit bien n'y avoir un moyen d'arrêter ça!

Mystgun: Non...plus rien ne peux empêcher l'Animas de tout aspirer...c'est pour ça que tu dois partir...emmène Wendy et Carla loin!

Yuden observe Mystgun qui se redresse.

Yuden: Non!

Mystgun: Quoi?

Yuden: Désolée Mystgun mais je peux pas laisser la guilde se faire aspirer je dois aller prévenir les autres!

Wendy se relève aussi horrifiée.

Wendy: Oh non...ils vont...

Chibi: Pas de temps à perdre allons-y!

Carla: Attendez!

Ils partent vers la guilde déterminer à prévenir leurs amis inconscient du danger qui les menacent, dans la guilde Grey soupire d'ennuie et observe Natsu endormie sur une chaise et eu un sourire sadique avant de sortir un feutre noire.

Aline: Grey?

Grey: Chut...

Il lui dessine des moustaches de chat sur la figure Lucy le vit et s'approche.

Lucy: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches?

Grey: Sa se voit non je m'ennuie alors je dessine sur la tête du chalumeau!

Il dessine un visage de chat faisant rire les témoins, alors que Natsu se réveille.

Natsu: Hein qui c'est qui se marre que je lui fasse sa fête!

Les autres mages rirent sous les yeux d'un Natsu ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe.

Natsu: Hein ils ont quoi eux?

Lucy sort un miroir et le montre à Natsu.

Lucy: Regarde...

Natsu vit son visage et hurle de surprise avant d'entrer en confrontation avec Grey.

Natsu: Allez avoue c'est toi qui a fait ça!

Grey: Ouais et alors face de pets tu vas faire quoi?

Ils se battent sous les yeux des autres Lucy est au bar avec Levy et Cana.

Lucy: Encore en train de se battre!?

Levy: Qu'est-ce que tu veux on pourra jamais les changer.

Ils arrêtent leurs combats et Natsu tombe au sol et s'endort.

Grey: Je le crois pas il c'est rendormie!

Jubia: Monsieur Grey désirez-vous partager un repas avec Jubia?

Il observe Jubia les yeux pétillant et croise le regard de sa sœur, il sourit et s'assoit.

Grey: Ouais sa me ferait plaisir...

Jubia sourit et va s'asseoir avec Grey alors que plus loin Mirajane porte un manteau et rejoins Elfman sermonnant Droy et Jet.

Elfman: De vrai trouillard! Vous devriez avoir honte!

Evergreen: Et c'est repartit.

Bixrow: Il arrive quoi à ton petit-ami!

Evergreen furieuse crie sur Bixrow.

Evergreen: C'est pas mon petit ami!

Mirajane: Elfman qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elfman: Ces deux-là ont laissé Levy toute seule durant une mission, il se sont fait rétamer en deux secondes! C'est lamentable! Les vrais hommes défendent les femmes!

Jet: Il a raison...

Droy: Sa fait mal d'entendre ça...

Mirajane: Tu viens Elfman...

Elfman comprit et rejoins sa soeur.

Elfman: En fait tu sais si Yuden...

Mirajane: Je l'ai vue ce matin y aller...il est toujours le premier à y aller...chaque année à la même date...y comprit le jour de son anniversaire.

Elfman: Il doit souffrir lui aussi...tout comme Natsu...

Ils s'en vont alors que Lucy avait observer la scène.

Lucy: Où ils vont?

Nala: A l'Eglise...sur la tombe de Lisanna.

Levy: C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de sa mort.

Lucy: Lisanna...si je me souviens c'est la petite soeur de Mirajane et Elfman non?

Cana: Exacte.

Aline: Elle est morte il y a trois ans...sa a beaucoup affecté Mirajane et Elfman...mais surtout Yuden.

Lucy: Comment ça?

Arzak: Hé ben d'une certaine manière toute la guilde pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble, le parfait amour entre eux.

Makarof se rappelle la relation que partageait Lisanna et Yuden et se rappelle du changement radical qui c'est produit sur Yuden.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Makarof observait Mirajane continuant de pleurer dans une coin, elle est réconforter par Erza et Nala le maître tourne son regards vers Yuden adossé à un mur de la guilde les bras croisés. Il restait silencieux mais Makarof savait lire dans l'attitude de ses protégées, le soir une fois tous le monde partit il stoppa Yuden._

 _Makarof: Yuden nous devons parler._

 _Yuden regarde son maître le regard brisé._

 _Makarof: Je sais que tu souffres énormément..._

 _Yuden: C'est injuste...pourquoi il a fallut qu'elle parte...c'est injuste..._

 _Il se met à genoux des larmes tombent de ses yeux et s'écrase sur le sol il frappe le sol furieux._

 _Yuden: Si j'avais été là...si j'avais été prêts d'elle...elle serait encore là!_

 _Makarof s'approche et réconforte Yuden._

 _Yuden: Je lui est demandé si elle voulait allez au Bal du Printemps avec moi...elle a dit oui...je voulait..._

 _Makarof: Là sa ira mon garçon._

 _Il caresse le dos du Chasseur de Dragon._

 _Yuden: Est-ce que je suis condamnée maître...à voir toutes les femmes que j'aime partir...me laisser seule...d'abord ma mère...ensuite Lisanna...est-ce que c'est moi qui les aient fait partir...est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que...Mirajane et Elfman..._

 _Makarof: Non Yuden...je t'interdit de dire ça. Les gens meurent tous les jours et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour les ramener, mais par contre nous pouvons continuer à les aimer et à penser à eux chaque jours de notre vie. Ils ne meurent jamais dans les souvenirs que nous chérissons et que nous partageons tous..._

 _Voix: Il a raison Yuden._

 _Il vit alors Mirajane arriver et rejoindre Yuden à genoux, il n'osait pas la regarder._

 _Mirajane: Ma soeur est morte c'est vrai...mais tu n'es pas responsable...ni toi, ni Elfman...c'est un accident...je suis triste c'est vrai...mais je suis aussi triste de te voir dans cet états..._

 _Yuden: Mirajane..._

 _Mirajane: Lisanna...Lisanna aurait voulut que tu continues de vivre...que tu t'ouvres une autre personne à chérir et à aimer...elle m'a confié qu'elle était aussi amoureuse de toi...et que si jamais elle venait à partir...elle voudrait que tu vives ta vies..._

 _Yuden éclate en sanglot laissant sa peine s'évacuer Mirajane le réconforte comme Makarof qui se jura de ne jamais le laisser seul._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Aujourd'hui il repense à ce qu'à dit Mirajane ce jour-là.

Makarof: Dis-moi Erza j'ai entendu dire que Yuden était très proche de ton amie la femme chat.

Erza: Millianna? C'est vrai qu'elle et Yuden ce sont bien entendu...vous croyez que...

Makarof: Il semblerait que Yuden semble avoir trouvé un nouveau but...

Dans la salle de contrôle de l'Anima les scientifiques sont calibré sur Magnolia une barre se remplie sur un écrans.

Scientifique: Sa y est énergie charger!

Rin: Allez-y!

Dehors sous la pluie Yuden et Wendy continue de courir vers la guilde, Wendy trébuche et tombe Yuden s'arrête.

Yuden: WENDY!

Il aide Wendy et les deux rejoignent rapidement la guilde mais dans le ciel, un vortex s'ouvre et relâche des éclairs sur la guilde et Magnolia en quelques instant tous les bâtiments disparaissent dans une lumière blanche. Mystgun vit les bâtiments autour de lui disparaître.

Mystgun: Sa commence...

Yuden: Oh non...

Il vit la guilde alors se courber et commencer elle aussi à disparaître à travers le vortex de l'Anima le souffle force Wendy et lui à se cacher le visage, en seulement quelques instant toutes la ville disparaît sous les yeux de Wendy et Yuden qui se retrouve à la fin seul au milieux d'un désert blancs ils virent des sortes de bulles s'élever du sol alors qu'une brume recouvrent la zone.

Wendy: Oh non...la guilde!

Dans la salle de contrôle Rin vit les résultats.

Scientifique: Sa y est monsieur...la ville a était entièrement aspirée...et la magie accumulé est phénoménale!

Rin: Excellent...tout est parfaitement en place!

Rin il s'en va de la salle alors qu'à Fiore Wendy et Yuden observent autour d'eux un véritable désert leurs guildes, leurs amis, leurs proches venaient de disparaître à travers l'Anima.

Wendy: Oh non...tous le monde...tous le monde est partit...

Elle se met à pleurer mais Yuden la rejoins et la réconforte.

Yuden: Là sa ira Wendy...je te promets qu'on va les ramener et...

Ils virent la terre se soulever sous leurs yeux et Natsu émerger.

Natsu: Pfou...Yuden, Wendy! Ah vous êtes là!

Yuden et Wendy: NATSU!

Ils aident Natsu à se relever le Chasseur de Dragon regarde autour de lui le terrain.

Natsu: Hein mais elle est où la guilde? Et la ville?

Wendy regarde Yuden avant d'expliquer la situation à Natsu qui était horrifiée en entendent les explications de Wendy.

Natsu: NON JE TE CROIS PAS!

Yuden: Si tous le monde c'est fait aspirer par l'Anima!

Wendy: Et on sait pas où ils sont!

Voix: Moi je sais!

Ils se tournent vers la source de la voix pour voir Carla voler dans les airs.

Wendy: CARLA ! T'es vivante!

Yuden: Attends...comment ça tu sais...

VOix: YUDEN! NATSU!

Ils virent Chibi et Happy arriver en trombe.

Chibi: Yuden! Que c'est-il passé et la ville?

Happy: Natsu y'a plus rien!

Natsu: Je sais mais attendez...comment sa se fait que nous soyons les seules à être encore là?

Carla: Sa viens de vos pouvoirs de Chasseurs de Dragons...mais aussi...c'est à cause moi...et des matous.

Ils sont choqué des paroles de Carla alors que Yuden la vit déboussolé.

Yuden: Dis-nous où sont les autres.

Carla: Ils sont...ils sont dans un autre monde appelé Edolas...et ce monde...c'est celui où moi...et les matous sommes née. C'est nous qui avons causé la disparition de Fairy Tail!

Ces paroles résonnent dans la tête des deux Exceeds et des trois mages qui observent Carla qui savait décidément trop pour ignorer ce qu'il se passe.

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce chapitre dans le suivants les mages iront à Edolas et rencontreront les habitants dont l'autre guilde Fairy Tail, un membre va profondément bouleversé Yuden alors que les plans du Cardinal Rin deviennent plus trouble tout ça dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Edolas".**

 **Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire ma fic comme d'hab laissez vos commentaire et à la prochaine tchaô.**


	79. Chapitre 79: Edolas

**Alors que l'Anima a aspirer la guilde et l'intégralité de Magnolia Yuden, Wendy, Natsu et leurs Exceeds doivent franchir le pas et aller à Edolas pour sauver leurs amis.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 79: Edolas.**

Dans le désert où se trouvait autrefois Magnolia les mages écoutent les explications de Carla.

Yuden: Edolas?

Carla: Oui un monde parallèle à celui-ci c'est de là que sont originaires les Exceeds, mais ce monde est aussi en terrible danger.

Wendy: En danger?

Carla: Oui...voyez-vous contrairement à Earthland où la magie se trouve partout à Edolas c'est autre chose la magie est si rare quele simple fait d'en trouver est un miracle.

Chibi: Quoi...mais pourquoi c'est si rare? Il doit y avoir une raison non?

Carla restait silencieuse sur ce sujet.

Carla: Je ne sais pas...mais ce que je sais c'est que le Roi à ordonner d'utiliser l'anima pour attirer les source de magie importante d'Earthland à Edolas.

Yuden, Wendy et Natsu: QUOI!

Happy lui restait silencieux toutes se révélations se bousculent son esprit comme dans celui de Chibi.

Chibi: Alors...on est responsable de ce qui se passe?

Carla: En partie...

Natsu: Comment ça en partie?

Carla: Ecoutez nous autres Exceeds avons été envoyée ici pour une mission, mais je ne peut pas en dire plus...

Yuden observe Carla tremblante de peur alors qu'il observe le trou dans le ciel causé par l'animas.

Yuden: OK alors on a plus qu'une chose à faire.

Ils se tournent vers Yuden surpris mais celui-ci se tourne vers eux et sourit.

Yuden: On va devoir nous aussi allez à Edolas.

Ils sont tous surpris sauf Natsu lâchant un large sourire.

Carla: Quoi vous êtes sérieux?

Yuden: Carla on laissera pas tomber nos amies alors on va y aller et si il le faut on cognera le Roi à la méthode Fairy Tail!

Natsu: J'aime ta façon de penser.

Chibi: Dis voir Carla c'est possible de rejoindre Edolas?

Carla observe Chibi et ses yeux brillant d'impatience puis elle regarde le trou dans le ciel.

Carla: L'Animas est encore ouverte...si vous voulez vraiment y aller c'est maintenant!

Yuden: OK t'es prête Wendy?

Wendy: Oui! Allons sauvez les autres!

Carla observe sa détermination et affiche finalement un sourire les Exceeds portent leurs maîtres et volent en direction du trou créer par l'Anima, le problème c'est qu'un vent insoutenable les frappent de pleins fouet.

Natsu: La vache...c'est quoi ce truc?

Carla: C'est la pression magique engendré par l'Anima...accrochez-vous!

Ils luttent contre les éléments se déchaînant autour d'eux mais après de longue minute ils arrivent finalement à Edolas, ils sont émerveillé du monde dans lequel il venait d'arriver. Des îles flottantes dans le ciel des forêts recouvrant des hectares à perte de vue.

Chibi: Whoua c'est magnifique!

Carla: Alors nous voilà à Edolas...je n'arrive pas à y croire...

Yuden vit alors plus loin d'imposantes formes et il lève les yeux vers le ciel.

Yuden: Whoua regarder ça!

Ils lèvent les yeux et virent une gigantesque formation de lacrima bleu qui former un arc avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol, la lacrima est reliée à une autre formation de lacrima très imposante qu'elle se voyaient sur des kilomètres. Ils virent aussi d'autres formation de lacrimas parcourant les îles mais aussi le sol elles sont disperser tout autour de la mégastructure de lacrimas de toutes les couleurs.

Happy: Whoua t'as vue ça Natsu?

Natsu: Ouais j'ai jamais vue des lacrima comme celle-là!

Carla: Ce sont...des lacrima élémentaires!

Ils se tournent vers Carla.

Carla: Ces lacrimas sont chargé d'énergie magique elles doivent servir comme source d'énergie pour l'ensemble d'Edolas.

Yuden: J'en ai compté pas loin de huit.

Happy: OK alors par où on va?

Wendy: Aucune idée...Carla?

Carla: Je l'ignore mais nous avons un plus gros problème!

Natsu: Du style?

Carla: Je vous rappelle qu'à Edolas la magie est une denrée rare et donc...

Les ailes des Exceeds disparaissent subitement.

Carla: Que c'est aussi valable pour nous.

Ils tombent alors dans la forêt sous leurs pieds Wendy atterrit sur un gros champignon avec Carla amortissant sa chute Natsu s'assomme sur un rocher alors que Yuden, Chibi et Happy tombe dans un petit lac à côté. Wendy descend avec Carla et vit Natsu au sol dans les vaps, en plus de Yuden sortir de l'eau avec Chibi et Happy.

Wendy: Yuden tu vas bien?

Yuden: Ouais sa vas...lus de peur que de mal...mais si on est vraiment limité en magie sa risque de nous rendre la tâche beaucoup plus compliqué.

Happy asperge Natsu d'eau pour le réveiller.

Natsu: Hein quoi on tombe? OU CA?

Yuden: Sa ira Natsu on est sur la terre ferme...par contre j'ignore où on a atterrit et par où on doit se diriger.

Ils entendent le bruit d'un gargouillement.

Wendy: C'était quoi?

Carla: Un animal sauvage?

Happy: Non c'est mon ventre je meurs de faim!

Carla soupire.

Carla: Tu pourrais pas pensez à autre chose que ton ventre!

Yuden: Hé du calme...on trouvera bien un truc à se mettre sous la dent, alors je propose qu'on trouve quelqu'un où un village pour nous ravitailler vous avez de la chance j'avais une bourse de joyaux sur moi. Espérons seulement que la monnaie à Edolas soit là même qu'a Earthland.

Wendy: Bien en route!

Ils traversent donc l'imposante forêt surplombé de l'immense arc de lacrima, ils continuent de marché dans la forêt jusqu'à trouver un pêcheur assis sur une falaise.

Natsu: Hé voilà quelqu'un!

Carla: Natsu attends tu...

Natsu est déjà prêt du pêcheur.

Natsu: Excusez-moi mon vieux on est perdue vous...

Le pêcheur prit peur et s'en va en sautant dans la cascade, Carla arrive soupirant avec les autres.

Carla: Bravo à cause de toi on risque de se faire repérer et si on est attrapée par les forces d'Edolas on pourra dire adieux à toute chance de retrouver les autres.

Natsu: Pardon...mais ils sont zarb les gars d'Edolas, pour ce qui est de la discrétion j'ai un plans!

Ils regardent Natsu surpris l'instant d'après ils sont recouvert de feuille leurs donnant une apparence plutôt ridicule.

Natsu: Et voilà!

Yuden: Natsu je suis pas sûre que ce soit...

Natsu: Je t'arrête tout de suite si tu dis qu'on a l'air ridicule je ne mangerais plus jamais ce que tu prépares!

Yuden: T'en serait capable?

Natsu réfléchit longuement.

Natsu: Non...

Carla soupire devant la stupidité de Natsu.

Carla: On peut y aller maintenant !

Natsu: Oh ouais pas de soucis...

Ils se remettent en route rapidement mais au bouts de plusieurs heures le ventre de Chibi se met à gargouiller.

Carla: Happy!

Chibi: En fait c'est moi Carla sa fait dés heure qu'on marche...

Yuden: Ouais...et moi je crève de chaud là-dessous...

Natsu: Pareil...j'en peux plus...

Finalement Yuden hurle et enlève intégralement son déguisement puis vit deux visage familier plus loin, un vieil homme et un jeune portant un bac sur leurs dos les vit et Yuden observe leurs visage.

Natsu: Oh super enfin des gens!

Vieil Homme: Des Exceeds! Des Dieux ici!

Chibi, Carla et Happy sont surpris comme Wendy et Yuden.

Natsu: Excusez-moi mais vous pouvez...

Ils partent en courant et en hurlant au secours sous les yeux des mages.

Natsu: Alors là j'y suis pour rien...

Yuden: Hé Natsu ces gars...je les aient déjà vue quelque part.

Natsu reste dos à son frère alors que Chibi observe son amis.

Yuden: Ils ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eux aux fidèles qui suivait Léon sur Galuna, ceux qui ont été victimes de Déliora.

Wendy se retourne et affiche un regard horrifiée comme Carla.

Natsu: Ouais c'est vrai qui leurs ressemblait vachement...

Wendy: Natsu, yuden...

Yuden: En plus t'as entendue ils ont appelée Happy et Chibi des Dieux c'est cool!

Chibi se retourne et blêmit.

Chibi: Yuden...

Happy: Natsu!

Natsu: Par contre je me demande pourquoi ils ce sont enfui?

Yuden: Ca...

Wendy: LES GARCONS!

Ils se retournent pour voir avec horreur une immense créature semblable à un poisson-grenouille, il observe le groupe tremblant de terreur car n'ayant pas de magie ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre.

Wendy: Yuden...

Chibi: On fait quoi...

Yuden: T'inquiète on va s'en charger!

Natsu: Ouais on va...

Les deux veulent enflammé leurs poings mais rien ne se passe, ils sont horrifiée.

Carla: JE VOUS AIT DIT QUE LA MAGIE A EDOLAS EST RARE!

Chibi: On fait quoi!

Natsu: COURREZ!

Ils se mettent à courir à toute vitesse poursuivit par la créature.

Yuden: Pourquoi on doit tomber sur une créature aussi grosse alors qu'on a pas de magie!

Wendy: On est doué pour attirer les ennuies!

Natsu: C'est comme ç à Fairy Tail!

Natsu s'arrête au bord d'une falaise mais ses coéquipiers le percutent et ils tombent tous dans le vide, sous les yeux de la créature qui observe le vide et penche la tête.

Créature: Bizarre ces humains je voulais seulement leurs montrer le chemin de la guilde...croâ...tant pis.

Elle s'en va alors que beaucoup plus bas le groupe a atterrit dans une remise, Wendy et Carla sont retomber sur des sac de graîne mais les deux garçons par contre sont tomber au sol. Ils se redresse assis se tenant la tête.

Yuden: Oh la vache...deux chute en l'espace de quelques heures...je le sent bien cet endroit...Chibi, Happy vous allez bien?

Ils sortent de vase remplie d'eau mais sont trempées.

Happy: Encore mouillé...

Chibi: au moins tous le monde va bien.

Yuden se relève et aide Natsu.

Wendy: Dites où on est?

Happy: On dirait une remise...et regarder y'a des vêtements avec ça on pourras passer inaperçue!

Carla: Bien vue le matou.

Happy rougie devant la remarque de Carla ils s'habille tous Carla portait une tenue plutôt oriental, Wendy avait opté pour une tenue rouge avec une jupe noire elle c'était attaché les cheveux pour se faire deux nattes. Natsu portait un haut bleu avec le symbole d'un cœur dorée avec d'autres qui le parcours. Happy portait un casque de chevalier sur la tête et une cape verte, Chibi portait un chapeau de cow-boy avec une plume blanche et un manteau brun avec un pantalon noir. Yuden avait enfilé un manteau blancs avec des gravures rouge et portait une cape noire. Les deux frères avait troquées leurs sandales contre des bottes noires et dorée.

Yuden: Et voilà comme ça sera difficile de nous repérer.

Wendy: Comment vous me trouvez.

Natsu: super Wendy on voit que tu fais moins enfantin.

Wendy: Quoi?

Happy: Bien joué Natsu.

Yuden entre ouvre la porte mais rien à l'horizon ils sortent de la remise et se craque les membres engourdis.

Yuden: Bon on va...

Yuden observe alors le symbole au-dessus de la réserve et blêmit, ses compagnons le virent et se retournent pour voir l'emblème de leurs guilde gravé au-dessus de la porte.

Natsu: je rêve...c'est l'emblème de la guilde!

Carla: Impossible...normalement...ils devraient tous se trouver au palais...

Yuden se retourne pour voir le bâtiment fabriqué dans des racines.

Yuden: Là-haut...sa doit être le QG.

Natsu: Je te parie que les autres sont à l'intérieur!

Il veut y aller mais Yuden l'arrête il l'observe Yuden affichait un air méfiant.

Natsu: Yuden?

Yuden: Tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il y ait une autre guilde Fairy Tail ici, sans compter les deux gars de Galuna de tout à l'heure...y'a un truc qu'on dois vérifier mais on doit se faire discret...Opération Ninja!

Natsu, Happy et Chibi prennent la pose ninja.

Natsu: Bien compris Opération Ninja!

Carla elle est blasé devant la réaction des garçons.

Carla: Ils inventent vraiment n'importe quoi...

Ils se faufilent à la guilde et entre à l'intérieur et virent leurs camarades mais tous dans des tenues différentes ils se cachent sous une table et virent attentivement des changements parmi leurs amis. Par exemple Elfman avait une coupe au bol et était assis devant un Jet et Droy les bras croisé l'air hautain.

Jet E.: T'es pathétique Elfman!

Droy: E.: Regarde-toi t'as loupé tes deux dernières missions!

Elfman E.: Vous avez raison je suis un minable...

Natsu: Je rêve...Elfman...

Droy E.: Hé Aline on t'as déjà dit de pas traîner prêts du bar !

Ils virent alors sous leurs yeux grand ouvert une Aline version enfant, elle portait un chapeau de sorcière et était en rogne.

Aline E.: Mêle toi de tes fesses Droy sinon je te transforme en patate!

Droy E.: Ah ouais je voudrais bien voir ça!

Yuden se retient d'éclater de rire comme Natsu.

Wendy: Elle est si mignonne comme ça...

Yuden: Quand elle va savoir ça...

Aline: Hé Ange tu peux me servir une chope! OH T'ES SOURD!

Ange: Non mais tu me casses les pieds!

Sous leurs yeux horrifiée ils virent au bar un homme dans une tenue noir il avait des cheveux noir assez long et dans ses mèches ils distinguent quelques mèches rouge.

Ange: Hé Lex tu pourrais pas me filer un coup de main!

Lex: Demande à Canna !

Ils virent alors une autre personne qu'ils reconnaissent aussi une femme les pieds sur la table des écouteurs sur les oreilles portant un haut blancs à la poitrine généreuse.

Natsu: Luxus!

Yuden: Angel...

Dans un coin ils remarquent une Canna en robe de petite bourgeoise, au tableau ils remarquent Jubia et Grey qui porte une tonne de vêtement et tente de s'approcher de Jubia, Wendy les observent alors que Yuden et Natsu riaient légèrement.

Carla: Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire vous deux vous allez nous faire repérer!

Natsu: Désolée Carla...mais...on avait toujours imaginé Angel en homme...et c'est exactement la vision qu'on a...c'est trop...

Ils se marrent mais une voix les sorts de leurs crises de rire.

Voix: Hé vous là vous foutez quoi planquez sous la table de notre guilde!

Ils regardent leurs interlocutrices portant une tenue rebelle noire, elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux noisettes elle est entourée des autres membres les ayants repérée.

Natsu, Yuden, Happy et Chibi: LUCY!

Elle fusille du regards les intrus qui sentent qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure dans ce monde qui n'est pas le leur, et où se trouve une autre guilde Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Voilà chapitre qui a mis son temps mais en ce moment période d'examens tous ça mais tout devrais s'achever en mai, en attendant je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre où nos héros vont faire connaissance avec la Fairy Tail d'Edolas et faire des rencontrent imprévues au travers de leurs aventures à Edolas tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "L'autre Fairy Tail".**

 **Merci encore de continuer de lire la fic et à la prochaine.**


	80. Chapitre 80: L'autre Fairy Tail

**Alors que le groupe de Chasseur de Dragons arrivent à Edolas ils croisent une autre guilde Fairy Tail bien différentes de la leurs.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 80: L'autre Fairy Tail.**

Les Chasseurs de Dragons et leurs Exceeds se trouvaient maintenant face à l'autre guilde Fairy Tail leurs lançant des regards noirs, mais Lucy finit par prendre Natsu dans ses bras.

Natsu: Lucy?

Puis sans prévenir elle fit une prise de catch à Natsu et commence à frotter son poings sur sa tête.

Natsu: HAAAAAAAAAA MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT!

Lucy E.: T'as oubliées que je t'ai promis un shampoing si jamais tu revenais ici!

Yuden: OK...là un truc va pas...

Chibi: C'est vrai j'avais jamais vue Lucy êtres aussi douée en combat...elle domine même Natsu!

Happy: Dis Carla tu crois que c'est à cause de l'Animas qu'ils sont comme ça?

Carla reste silencieuse observant chaque membre alors que Yuden observe Ange et Lex.

Yuden: Non je crois pas...

Happy: Comment ça?

Yuden: Ben...

Jubia E.: YUDEN!

Il observe alors la guilde l'observer chacun choqué de le voir Lucy lâche Natsu qui tombe au sol et observe la scène Yuden est sortit de sous la table.

Grey E.: Il est revenu...

Arzak E.: Mais...on le croyait mort...

Yuden: Heu...là je suis...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il fut serrer par Lucy folle de joie comme les autres membres de la guilde, Yuden sentit la force de Lucy étouffant.

Lucy E.: YUDEN T'ES VIVANT !

Yuden: Lucy...tu m'étouffes...pitié...

Les autres membres sautent tous de joies sous le regards de Wendy et des Exceeds.

Wendy: Yuden? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe?

Yuden est compressé dans l'étreinte général qui s'en suit.

Yuden: Dés qu'ils m'auront lâchée...je te le dirais bien...mais...j'étouffe...

Ils relâchent Yuden se tenant le dos.

Lucy: Content de te revoir vieux frère!

Elle lui donne une tape dans le dos le faisant tomber au sol sous les yeux des mages de Fairy Tail.

Elfman E.: Ben mon vieux t'as perdu en force d'habitude t'es plus résistant que ça!

Yuden: Je viens de me faire réduire les os en poussière...

Jubia E.: D'ailleurs y'a un truc bizarre elle est où ta cicatrice?

Yuden se relève se tenant la tête.

Yuden: Cicatrice?

Voix: PAPA!

Yuden fut prit de cours car un petit garçon qui lui saute dans les bras et le fait tomber une nouvelle fois au sol.

Chibi: Yuden tu vas bien?

Yuden: Sa s'arrête quand...je...je me sens pas bien...

Il observe alors le petit garçon souriant âgé d'à peut prêt 6 ans ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux vert il portait un t-shirt avec l'emblème de Fairy Tail.

Yuden: Heu...

enfant: Je suis tellement content que t'ailles bien papa...

Il y eu un silence alors que les proches de Yuden eu une mine horrifiée, Yuden lui observe le garçon gênée.

Yuden: De quoi!?

Enfant: Ben papa tu te souviens pas de moi?

Lucy E. le tire par l'oreille et le fait se relever.

Yuden: AÏE! LUCY ARRÊTE !

Lucy E.: Hé Levy ramène tes fesses on a Yuden qui a perdu la mémoire!

Levy E.: J'ai autre chose à faire Ashley que de m'occuper de lui où de son amnésie!

Lucy E.: Bêcheuse.

Levy E.: Répète la blonde!

Lucy E.: T'as dis quelque chose la geek!

Wendy elle observe la dispute comme ces amis.

Wendy: On dirait Natsu et Grey dés fois non?

Happy: Si c'est plutôt rigolos...par contre j'étouffe moi là-dessous.

Il enlève son casque et les membres de Fairy Tail l'observe avec terreur.

Jet E.: Un...un...un EXCEED!

Ils reculent terrifier en voyant Happy alors que Natsu et Yuden sont étrangler par Lucy E. qui les tiens au cou avec ses bras.

Lucy E.: On peut savoir ce qu'il vous prend de ramener des Exceeds ici!

Yuden: Si...vous pouviez...nous...lâchez...juste...deux seconde...

Natsu: Pour qu'on...

Natsu vit alors un visage qui le plonge dans une stupeur inimaginable, Yuden lui continue d'étouffer.

Natsu: Yuden!

Yuden: Deux seconde...Natsu...

Il parvint à se dégager de la prise de Lucy et la mettre au sol.

Yuden: Ouf c'est bon je...

Il vit alors le visage que Natsu avait croisé et son cœur rata un bond il vit alors devant lui son amie d'enfance qu'il avait perdue il y a bien longtemps.

Yuden: Lisanna...

Lisanna observe Yuden une mine inquiète était sur son visage, le petit garçon prit Lisanna par la main.

Enfant: Maman regarde papa est de retour!

Yuden fut choqué comme les autres alors que le coeur de Yuden ne faisait que se serrer, il voyait le visage remplie de joie de l'enfant mais aussi de Lisanna mais il savait que ce n'était pas SA Lisanna.

Lisanna E.: Yuden! Tu es revenu!

Elle le prit dans ses bras folle de joie elle allait l'embrasse mais Yuden la stoppe elle fut choqué comme la guilde.

Enfant: Papa?

Yuden: Désolée...mais...je peux pas...

Ils sont tous choqué alors que Yuden observe chaque membre de Fairy Tail.

Yuden: Mais...je ne suis pas...

Une alarme retentit dans la guilde Levy va à son interface et vit alors avec horreur des points s'approchant d'eux.

Levy E.: Les voilàas accrochez-vous à quelque chose!

Elle manipule une console alors que tous les membres sauf ceux de Earthlands et les Exceeds s'accrochent dehors chevauchant des sorte de créature ailées des soldats de l'armée royal s'approche.

Soldat: Là-bas chef!

Sur un dragons deux femmes observe au-loin la guilde.

Femme 1: Enfin nous y sommes ils ne nous échapperons pas!

Femme 2: Préparez-vous à attaquer!

Mais avant qu'ils n'eut le temps de réagir une explosion se produit à la guilde qui disparut des yeux des Soldats.

Femme 1: Encore raté!

Dans un autre coins d'Edolas plus désertique la guilde émerge du sol, à l'intérieur tous les mondes est au sol sauf Jubia assi ssur Grey.

Grey E.: Mes manteaux ont amortis ta chute Jubia...

Jubia: Pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose.

Yuden et Natsu sont au sol au bord de la mort.

Yuden: J'ai mal...au coeur...

Natsu: Pourquoi on doit à chaque fois...tomber sur des véhicules...

Lucy E. prit alors Yuden par le col et le plaque au sol devant le garçon et Lisanna.

Lucy E.: Tu vas maintenant nous dire pourquoi tu rejettes Léo et Lisanna t'as deux seconde!

Yuden se fait tordre le bras hyper-fort.

Yuden: HA! C'est juste...que je suis pas...aouch!

Carla: Il n'est pas VOTRE Yuden.

Ils se tournent vers Carla y comprit les Exceeds.

Happy: Carla?

Carla: Ce Yuden n'est pas celui que vous connaissez!

Yuden: Voilà...je suis pas...le Yuden d'Edolas!

Les membres de Fairy Tail d'Edolas se regarde mais Lex attrape Yuden par le cou.

Lex: Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes hein! Je suis sûre que t'as juste perdu la mémoire mais je vais t'aider à la retrouver...

Yuden: Non attendez...on viens d'Earthland!

Elle lâche alors Yuden qui reprends son souffle rapidement.

Yuden: Pitié laissez-moi respirer...

Chibi: Sa vas Yuden?

Yuden: Non...

Lucy E.: Earthland...

Elle observe alors Wendy et se tourne vers une autre jeune femme plus grande une version adulte de Wendy mais avec de la poitrine en plus.

Lucy E.: Attendez...ils disent là vérité. Toi tu t'appelles Wendy je me trompes?

Wendy: Heu oui...

Lucy E. soupir comme les autres membres de la guilde Léo s'approche de Yuden triste.

Léo: Alors...t'es pas mon papa?

Yuden observe l'enfant déçu il se met à son niveau.

Yuden: Non désolée bonhomme mais tu peux me croire si mon alter-ego d'Edolas est comme moi alors il peut rien lui arriver de grave.

Léo retrouve légèrement le sourire.

Léo: Par contre mon papa a une cicatrice.

Yuden se prend un coup de pied de la part d'Aline E.

Yuden: Hé mais t'es pas bien!

Aline E.: Ouais exactement la même tronche.

Yuden: Ouais mais notre Aline n'est pas une gamine et une peste!

Aline E.: Répète un peut! Je te signal que c'est à cause d'un sort pour tenter de produire de la magie !

Yuden: Un sort pour...ah oui Carla nous a dit que la magie chez vous est rare c'est ça?

Aline E.: Disons qu'elle se le fait de plus en plus...et j'ai fait des recherches figure-toi.

Natsu: Y'a pas à dire ce Fairy Tail diffère du notre en tout point.

Mirajane E.: Comment ça?

Natsu: Ben déjà Lex et Ange sont de l'autre sexe dans notre monde.

Lex et Ange: Hein?

Yuden: Pour résumé Lex t'es un homme qui s'appelle Luxus, et Ange t'es une fille qu'on appelle chez nous Angel!

Les deux sont horrifiées de l'entendre.

Lex: Moi un mec tu rigoles j'espère les mecs sont de gros abruti!

Ange: Ah ouais ben les filles sont pleurnicheuse et casse-pieds!

La dispute continue sous les yeux des autres.

Happy: Sa par contre c'est dans les gênes des deux Fairy Tail!

Lucy E.: Quoi les disputes?

Chibi: Oh que oui...

Aline E.: Bon quand vous aurez finir je pourrais peut-être communiqué mes résultats!

Droy E.: OK qu'as-tu découvert que la magie disparaissaient c'est pas une grande nouvelle!

Aline: Au contraire j'ai découvert qu'elle ne disparaît pas mais elle est absorbée!

A ce moment tous les mages regarde Aline sauf ceux d'Earthland.

Lucy E.: Répète!

Aline E.: La magie n'est pas en trains de disparaître c'est juste qu'elle est absorbée!

Natsu: Attends vous l'ignoriez?

Lucy E.: On pensait qu'à cause de l'utilisation de la magie de façon incontrôlable celle-ci diminuait et disparaissaient...mais maintenant avec ces nouvelles si elle est effectivement absorbé...on a peut-être l'espoir d'en avoir a volonté un jour!

Aline E.: Exacte mais...je ne sais pas où et par quoi la magie est absorbé je dois encore faire des recherches.

Levy E.: On s'en moque avec ta découverte tu viens de profondément changer le futur d'Edolas!

Droy E.: Pour Aline hip hip hip!

Tous: HOURRA!

Aline E. rougit alors que Yuden à les bras croisé réfléchissant.

Wendy: Yuden?

Yuden: Je me demande...

Ils se tournent vers Yuden qui se lève il repense alors aux étranges perles qu'ils avaient déjà vue par deux fois émerger de la Tour du Paradis et du Nirvana, et qui absorbait la magie qui en émane.

Chibi: Tu as une idée?

Yuden: Je repenses seulement à ces étranges perles qu'on a vue à la Tour du Paradis et au Nirvana.

Natsu et Wendy en vinrent à la déduction de Yuden.

Natsu: Tu penses que...

Wendy: Une autre se trouve à Edolas?

Carla elle réfléchit elle se rappelle de la perle qui avait absorbé l'énergie du Nirvana.

Carla: Ce n'est pas impossible Earthland et Edolas ont pendant un temps eu des connections avant que la magie ne deviennent rare.

Yuden: Donc si une perle se trouve ici c'est qu'il doit y avoir une magie maléfique dans le coin.

Natsu réfléchit.

Natsu: Ouais mais tu te souviens qu'il a fallut que quelques minutes à ces perles pour absorber l'énergie de la Tour et du Nirvana. Sa prendrait plus de temps à Edolas qui regorge d'énergie et avec personne pour s'en soucier?!

Lucy E.: Heu vous pouvez nous expliquer cette histoire de perle?

Ils prirent un instant pour leurs raconter leurs périples mais aussi décrire les perles, à la fin ils sont tous en trains de réfléchir.

Levy E.: On peut dire que vous tombez à pic avec vos histoires on a peut-être une chance d'arrêter des siècles de guerre.

Natsu: Ouais mais on est là surtout pour sauvez nos amis.

Lucy E.: Ceux emprisonner...ils doivent se trouver à la capital. Si vous voulez avoir une chance de les sauver vous allez avoir besoin d'aide et je sais exactement comment vous filer un coup de main.

Wendy: Qui?

Lucy E.: Il y a une tribu de guerrière qui vivent au Canyon des Lacrimas.

Yuden: Le quoi?

Léo: Le Canyon des lacrimas c'est là où se rejoignent les piliers de lacrimas qui parcourent Edolas, ils rejoignent un immense gisement de lacrima.

Lucy E.: Mais on a aussi un contact à la Capital il pourras vous aidez.

Yuden: OK voilà ce qu'on va faire Natsu et Wendy vous irez à la capital rencontrer ce contacte et moi j'irais au Canyon.

Droy E.: Ouais mais va te falloir un guide!

Léo: Je peux l'y conduire!

Lisanna E.: Quoi non pas ques...

Léo: Maman je connais le chemin par cœur et même des raccourcis. On évitera l'Armée royal et les Chasseurs de Fées.

Ils se tournent vers Léo surpris.

Wendy: Des Chasseurs de Fées?

Lucy E.: Ouais ce sont ceux qui nous ont traquées et qu'on a dut fuir ils ont pour ordres de nous capturé à cause qu'on adhère pas vraiment aux idées du Cardinal Rin.

Natsu: Le Cardinal Rin?

Lucy E.: Ouais il a nommé deux puissantes guerrières pour diriger les armées...les Chasseuses de Fées Erza et Nala Knightwalker.

A l'ancien emplacement des locaux de Fairy Tail les guerriers sont tous réunis autour du cratère, un homme avec une coupe banane et une armure en or se trouvait devant le cratère alors que les deux sœurs Knightwalker descendent du dragons.

Erza K.: Les lâches ils ont encore prit la fuite!

Nala K.: Sugar Boy tu as envoyé une missive au Cardinal?

Sugar Boy:Oui mais je viens d'en recevoir une le plan c'est dérouler avec succès un énorme gisement de magie a été ramené.

Erza K.: Excellent il ne nous reste qu'à trouver ces criminelles! Le Dragonnier nous supportera?

Sugar Boy: Oui mais il serait sur une autre mission plus urgente à la demande du Cardinal.

Erza K.: Peut importe rien n'échappe au Chasseurs de Fées et nous traînerons ces larves de Fairy Tail devant le Roi et le Cardinal!

Dans un autre coin d'Edolas un individus en armure ressemblant à un dragon aux écailles noire et or, avec des yeux rouges patiente sur un arc de lacrima de couleur bleu il observe devant lui un désert alors que derrière lui se trouvait un énorme gisement lacrima aussi haute que les arcs de lacrima parcourant Edolas.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre de la rencontre entre les deux Fairy Tail dans le prochain nos héros se mettrons en route vers leurs objectifs dans l'espoirs d'obtenir de l'aide pour sauver leurs amis de l'Armée Royal. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Les Chasseurs de Fées". Merci de continuer à suivre la fic sa serait cool si des gens parmis vous arriverait à faire illustrations de la fic et me les envoyer en messages ou envoyer sur deviantart.**

 **Sur ceux je vous dit à la prochaine tchaô.**


	81. Chapitre 81: Les Chasseurs de Fées

**Suite de l'Arc Edolas alors que le groupe de Yuden et Natsu se séparent ils devront surmonté un affrontement avec la Garde Royal et les Chasseurs de Fées dirigé par Erza et Nala Knightwalker. Pendant que d'autres mages rentrent sur le ring pour sauver les mages prisonnier à Edolas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 81: Les Chasseurs de Fées.**

Le groupe était choqué de l'entendre Erza et Nala dans ce monde sont des Chasseuses de Fées plus précisément de mage de Fairy Tail.

Natsu: Quoi?

Yuden: Vos Erza et Nala vous traquent?

Lucy E.: Pas seulement elles mais il y a aussi depuis peu un individus se faisant appeler le Dragonnier, un guerrier d'élite, un mercenaire à la solde du Cardinal Rin.

Yuden tilte au nom de Rin.

Yuden: Rin...sa me dit vaguement quelque chose...

Wendy: Quoi?

Yuden: Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom...mais je me rappelle plus où...ni quand.

Natsu: Bon c'est pas tous ça mais on devrait y aller! Tu viens Wendy!

Il prit Wendy par le bras avec Happy et Carla avant qu'ils n'aient put dire quoi que ce soit?

Lucy E.: HE ATTENDEZ VOUS SAVEZ PAS PAR OU! Bon sang ce Natsu est plus crétin que le notre!

Yuden: Bon Léo je te suit...

Levy E.: Attends...

Elle lui tends une sorte d'épée imbibé de lumière dorée.

Levy E.: Cette lame est chargé de magie provenant du soleil.

Yuden: Sa tombe bien c'est la magie que j'utilise à Earthland.

Aline E.: En fait tu pourrais me rendre un service une fois au canyon tu pourrais placer ce machin.

Elle donne une lacrimas taillé en pic avec une sorte d'ordinateur dessus.

Aline E.: Avec ça je saurais où toute la magie va et par quoi elle est absorbé, ensuite on trouvera un moyen de la libérer.

Yuden: Sa marche.

Lucy E.: Bon moi je vais suivre tes amies au cas où ils se mettent dans le pétrins...et je parie qu'ils ont un dons pour ça.

Yuden: On en a tous un.

Aline E.: Et fait gaffe au Dragonnier après Erza et Nala c'est la personne la plus puissante de tous Edolas.

Yuden: J'en prend note!

Léo: C'est partit!

Ils partent de la guilde sans plus tarder alors qu'à la capital plus précisément au Palais Erza et Nala sont de retour, elles sont avec Sugar Boy et Mace Hugues un autre représentant de l'ordre d'Edolas et membre des Chasseurs de Fées.

Mace Hugues: Alors vous les avez encore perdu!

Nala K.: Fiche-nous la paix Mace OK! La prochaine fois ces crapules ne nous échapperons pas.

Sugar Boy: Elle a raison ils nous ont échappé de peut. En plus le Dragonnier est à leurs poursuite.

Voix: Ils ont raison inutile de nous inquiéter.

Ils virent devant eux un petit homme âgées tenant un bâton dans sa main, il avait des barbiche sur les côtés.

Erza K.: Bayro c'est toi qui nous a rappeler?

Bayro: Sur ordre du Cardinal nous devons nous assurez que tous soit prêts pour l'extraction de la magie de la lacrima.

Sugar Boy: Selon-lui ce serait la dernière fois qu'on aura à le faire?

Mace Hugues: Une source inépuisable de magie...il paraît qu'on pourras produire de la magie avec notre corps comme les malades.

Sugar Boy: Sans pour autant y laisser notre vies.

Erza K. pense aux personnes souffrantes à travers le royaume, mais une autre figure arrive vers eux toute en armure.

Voix: Alors vous êtes de retour.

Erza K.: Panther Lilly.

L'individus était un imposant Exceeds au pelage noire, il portait un casque ornée de plume blanche et une armure de fer.

Sugar Boy: Tiens ta copine n'est pas avec toi.

Lilly: C'est pas le moment de plaisanter Sugar Boy Lena est déjà aux côtés du Cardinal ils ne devraient...

Voix: Nous sommes là.

Ils virent le Cardinal Rin accompagné d'une jeune femme dans une armure de fer, elle avait une cape blanche qui tombait de son épaule droite deux oreilles de chats sur la tête ornée de long cheveux blancs ainsi que d'une cicatrice à son œil droit qui étais vairons un de couleur vert l'autre de couleur rouge. A leurs arrivées les chevaliers se prosternent.

Rin: Allons mes amis relevez-vous comment c'est passé votre mission?

Erza K.: Mes excuses Cardinal...mais ils se sont encore enfuie.

Nala K.: Mais nous les avons prit par surprise ils ne pourront plus fuir éternellement.

Rin: Bien de toute façon ces parasites de Fairy Tail ne feront plus long feu une fois que nous aurons de la magie en quantité illimité! Ils devront se prosterner devant nous.

Mace Hugues: Et avec le Dragonnier à leurs trains je ne donne pas chers de leurs peaux.

Lena: Des nouvelles de lui?

Sugar Boy: Aucune raison de s'inquiéter je ne connais personne dans ce royaume pouvant lui arriver à la cheville.

Rin: Hé bien je dois malheureusement vous faire part d'un léger incident qui c'est produit lors de l'Anima.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Le Cardinal Rin allez quitter la salle de commande de l'Anima quand un scientifique âgées avec des cheveux assez long arrive._

 _Scientifique: Seigneur nous avons détecter une anomalie après l'Anima._

 _Rin: Comment?_

 _Scientifique: oui on a détecté des signaux...on dirait des mages d'Hearthland..._

 _En un instant le scientifique commence à tousser puis hurle de douleur et se met à cracher du sang, le sang lui monte jusqu'à la tête et il finit par mourir sous les yeux impassible de Rin._

 _Rin: Incapable...prévenez les Chasseurs de Fées MAINTENANT!_

 _Scientifique: Oui Cardinal!_

 _Rin: Et débarrassez moi de ce déchets!_

 _'Fin du Flash-back'_

Le Cardinal avait terminé son rapport Lena restait impassible.

Lena: Des mages d'Hearthland?

Rin: N'ayez crainte...ils sont parfaitement inoffensif sans magie ils ne feront pas long feu croyez-moi, vous n'aurez aucun mal à les capturer tous. Mais prenez garde on ne sait jamais.

Sugar Boy: Aucun soucis Cardinal.

Le Cardinal s'en va pour rejoindre la salle du trône où Cocco fait son rapport au roi d'Edolas le Roi Faust assis sur son trône habillé de son manteau marron.

Cocco: Selon les scientifique la lacrimas possèdent un importante énergie magique, d'ici quatre jours nous seront en mesure de totalement extraire son contenue.

Faust: Excellent...concernant les malades?

Avant qu'elle n'est put dire quoi que ce soit le Cardinal entre.

Rin: Les malades sont transféré sous votre ordre.

Faust: Bien...Cocco peux-tu me laisser avec le Cardinal?

Cocco: Oui à vos ordre votre Majesté.

Elle quitte la salle non sans un dernier regards sur le Roi agissant bizarrement, une fois seul le Cardinal s'approche du Roi et pose une main sur son épaule.

Rin: N'ayez crainte mon Roi dans peut de temps Edolas sera remplie de magie...et nous dominerons ce monde!

Dans le désert deux individus encapuchonné arrivent à proximité d'un village avec des maison au toit arrondie, sous ses capuche était Gajeel et Kai.

Kai: Enfin c'est pas trop tôt...

Gajeel: On galère déjà bien assez sans qu'en plus on est pas de magie!

Kai: T'inquiète Mystgun à dit qu'il s'en chargeait.

Gajeel: Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance?

Kai: Ben...a t-on vraiment le choix? Il nous a dit que les Salamandres et la gamine sont déjà ici.

Gajeel eu un sourire.

Gajeel: C'est vrai qu'avec eux on a peut-être une chance d'arranger la situation ici.

Dans le désert un peu plus loin Natsu est avec Wendy, Carla et Happy.

Happy: Dites vous croyez qu'on est encore loin?

Carla: On viens juste de partir! Ils ont dit qu'on en aurait pour au moins 5 jours de marche, car sans nos pouvoir impossible d'aller plus vite.

Natsu: Pas grave au moins sa nous permettra d'essayer d'utiliser nos pouvoirs.

Carla: Tu es sourd où quoi je t'ai dit que la magie est ra...

Elle se rappelle alors des paroles d'Aline d'Edolas la magie est absorbé donc il doit y en avoir dans l'air.

Carla: En fait...je crois que tu as raison...

Wendy: Carla?

Carla: J'ai oublié les paroles d'Aline disant que la magie est absorbée...sa veut dire qu'en théorie il doit y en avoir dans le coin...mais elle doit être infime.

Natsu: Hé même infime nos chances d'utiliser la magie sont là.

Happy: Natsu à raison!

Natsu vit une petite grenouille rose les observant.

Natsu: Et je sais comment faire. Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe la grenouille sans qu'une flamme sorte mais il réussie à envoyer la grenouille sur des kilomètres, Carla et Wendy sont blasé par l'action de Natsu.

Carla: Est-ce que tu es sérieux?

Wendy: Pauvre petite grenouille.

Natsu se tourne vers eux.

Natsu: Bon suffie juste d'un bon entraînement c'est tout.

Derrière lui une forme massive viens d'apparaître ses compagnons sont horrifiées, Natsu se retourne et vit une grenouille rose beaucoup plus grande.

Natsu: WHOUA!

Wendy: Sa doit être sa maman!

Happy: COURS NATSU!

La grenouille attaque Natsu voulant s'enfuir mais avant qu'elle n'attrape Natsu elle fut frappé à de multiple reprise par un fouet les mages virent alors la Lucy d'Edolas.

Lucy E.: On s'en prend pas aux animaux sans défense!

Wendy: C'est Lucy!

Natsu: Comment ça animaux? C'est de moi qu'elle parle?

Carla: A ton avis!

Lucy E. arrive devant Natsu et lui fit une de ses prises.

Lucy E.: Dis donc sa t'arrive d'écouter ce que les autres dises!

Natsu: AH JE SUIS DESOLEE!

Lucy E.: Pour la peine voilà ma technique de torture numéros 12!

Elle saisit Natsu et lui compresse le dos sous les yeux de Wendy et Carla alors qu'Happy essaye d'aider Natsu.

Wendy: Lucy que fais-tu ici?

Elle relâche Natsu qui tombe au sol.

Lucy E.: Je vous accompagne vers quelqu'un qui peut vous aidez à atteindre la capital plus vite...mais vous étiez partit et quand je vous retrouve vous agresser une pauvre grenouille! Au moins ton frère à plus de jugeote.

De son côté Yuden cours alors que Chibi et Léo sont accroché à lui, ils sont poursuivit par une meute de phacochère.

Léo: POURQUOI TU AS FRAPPE DANS CE PETIT COCHON?

Chibi: Je crois que c'est un bébé phacochère!

Yuden: JE VOULAIS VOIR SI MA MAGIE POUVAIS FONCTIONNER!

Chibi: Prend à droite!

Yuden saute dans les buissons alors que les phacochères poursuivent la route les perdants, les trois compagnons sont caché dans les buissons rassurée.

Yuden: Oh la vache...plus jamais je ne frapperais un petit...

Léo: Mon papa il lui est arrivé la même chose une fois...

Chibi: Sa rassure...

Yuden: PARDON?

Léo: Bon on devrait continuer on est encore loin du Canyon.

Chibi: On te suit Léo.

Ils se remettent en route alors que l'autre groupe arrive à la même ville que celle où Gajeel et Kai ont vue.

Lucy E.: Voilà ici vous serez capable de trouver de quoi vous défendre.

Wendy: Comment ça?

Lucy E.: Disons qu'un homme vend des artefacts magique ici, mais la magie est si rare que le simple fait d'en posséder est un crime.

Natsu: Quoi?

Ils arrivent devant la porte d'un magasin barricadé.

Wendy: Mais dis-moi qu'arrive t-il à ceux qui possède de la magie naturellement?

Lucy E. se tourne vers Wendy le regard bas ils entrent ensuite dans une pièce où des dizaines d'enfants et de personnes sont allongé sur des lits. Des femmes et des hommes prennent soin d'eux alors que la plus part était fiévreux, Natsu vit dans un coins des corps recouvert d'un draps. Wendy elle plaque les mains sur sa bouche Carla et Happy sont choqué.

Happy: Mais...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Lucy E.: Avec les résultats d'Aline...je penses que ces personnes utilisent la magie de manière naturelle...et toutes les personnes avant elles souffraient de ces symptômes.

Natsu: Quels symptômes?

Lucy E.: Leurs corps se vide de leurs énergies, ils tombent malades et meurs vraiment très jeunes...la plus jeune à mourir avait tout juste 5 ans.

Natsu sert les poings alors qu'une femme arrive vers Lucy.

Lucy E.: On viens pour des armes.

Femme: Oui suivez-moi.

Ils suivent la femme alors que les malades continue de gémir de douleur.

Natsu: Combien sont mal en point?

Femme: Beaucoup trop...la plus part...on ne sait pas quoi faire.

Wendy observe les enfants cajolé par leurs mères.

Femme: On les cachent des soldats car ils les emmènent vers des hôpitaux et on nous interdit de les voir, ils disent que c'est une épidémie mais je n'y crois pas.

Carla: Si la magie est absorbé alors peut-être que...la magie est liée à leur énergie vitale.

Natsu: Ouais ben si je trouve la source qui absorbe la magie je la réduirait en cendre!

Lucy E. observe Natsu furieux elle sourit devant son attitude malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas d'Edolas, il ferait n'importe quoi pour les aider. Ils arrivent dans la boutique et virent les articles en rayon.

Vendeur: Bien le bonjours qui puis-je pour vous?

Lucy E.: Oui ce serait pour armée ces deux-là.

Vendeur: Et qu'est-ce qu'il leur ferait plaisir?

Natsu: J'aime bien ce qui attrait au feu.

Wendy: Et moi au vent.

Vendeur: Oh alors j'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Il sort alors un pommeaux d'épée et appuie sur un bouton créant une lame d'épée faite de feu.

Vendeur: Cette épée permet de créer une lam ede feu idéal pour les combats rapproché.

Natsu: Whoua génial!

Vendeur: Et pour la demoiselle...

Il sort une ceinture sur laquelle sont accroché des capsules contenants une lacrima verte.

Vendeur: Cette ceinture est équipé de lacrima déclenchant des tornades capable de balayer une armée.

Wendy: Sa sera parfait.

Vendeur: Bien je vous les offres.

Lucy E.: Comment?

Vendeur: Oui j'ai reçu un message de vos amis de Fairy Tail...peuvent-ils vraiment changer les choses?

Lucy E. observent Natsu et Wendy.

Lucy E.: J'en suis convaincu...avec eux la magie foisonnera dans notre monde.

Vendeur: Bien dans ce cas vous avez tous mon soutient.

Ils quittent la boutique satisfait ils avaient maintenant un autre objectif ramener la magie à Edolas, pendant ce temps dans un autre coins de la ville Gajeel et Kai virent une foule dans les rues.

Gajeel: Bon on doit trouver des infos sur les Salamandre et la gamine.

Kai: Allons poser quelques question.

Ils se séparent et commencent à interroger des citoyens mais ils sont ignoré par la grande majorité.

Kai: J'ai rien eu de mon côté si sa ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais cassé la figure à la moitié des mecs qui m'ont envoyé sur les roses.

Gajeel: Pareil.

Gajeel vit alors un groupe d'homme se moquer d'eux, il affiche un sourire moqueur son compagnon les vit et sourit.

Kai: Finalement j'aurais l'occasion de me défouler sur cette bande de nul.

Homme 1: Comment tu m'as appeler tête de nœuds !

Kai: Gros nul pourquoi t'as envie de te battre!

Homme 1: Tu vas voir je vais te faire la tête au carré!

Il frappe Kai au visage mais il se fait mal en le frappant, les deux autres veulent lui sauter dessus mais Gajeel les bloquent et à eux deux leurs mettent une raclée.

Kai: OK maintenant vous allez gentiment répondre à nos questions.

Homme 1: Ouais pas...pas de soucis...

Gajeel: Bon avez-vous vue une lacrima se dirigeant vers la capital?

Homme 2: Non...on a rien vue de ça...mais on a vue un rayon de lumière y'a pas longtemps...

Kai: OK seconde question le Palais royal est-il surveiller?

Voix: Si je te disais que oui.

Ils se retournent pour voir devant eux un homme avec des cheveux bleus court, il portait un imperméable marron et avait une chemise blanche ses yeux était bleu. Gajeel et Kai virent devant eux le clone de Kai.

Kai: Hé t'es qui toi et pourquoi...tu me ressembles?!

Homme 3: Attends Kai...mais c'est quoi ce délire vous êtes deux?

Kai E.: Allez tirez-vous et pas un mots pigé!

Homme 1: OK venez les gars!

Ils s'en vont rapidement.

Kai E.: Vous devez être les gars d'Hearthland.

Gajeel: T'es qui toi?

Kai E.: Moi je m'appelle Kai Sisco.

Kai: Attends...tu es moi?

Kai E.: Ouais enfin la version d'Edolas...vous savez qui m'a prévenue que vous viendriez venez je vous emmène chez Gajeel.

Gajeel: Attends...j'ai aussi un double!

Kai E.: Ouais comme chacun à Hearthland, par contre il est bien différents de toi.

Gajeel: Là t'attise ma curiosité on te suit.

Ils suivent leurs nouvel allié alors que de retour du côté de Yuden celui-ci parcours la forêt avec son guide, ils arrivent à la sortie et virent plus bas le Canyon qu'ils cherchaient tant.

Léo: Là le voilà!

Chibi: D'ici 2 bonnes heures on devrait y être!

Yuden: Tant mieux plus vite on y est plus vite on pourra sauvez nos amies.

Rapidement il attrape Léo et Chibi et les éloigne du bord alors qu'une lance passe devant leurs nez et se plante à l'endroit où ils sont mais Yuden vit le sol se fissurer et du feu monter il saute en arrière en tenant les deux alors qu'une colonne de feu émerge du sol.

Léo: C'était quoi?!

Yuden vit alors un homme en armure de dragon arriver et reprendre sa lance elle avait la pointe en faite de lacrima, et son manche était noir comme des écailles de dragons mais surtout la pointe était assez longue et tranchante.

Léo: C'EST LE DRAGONNIER!

Chibi: Quoi le Chasseur de Fées aussi puissant qu'Erza et Nala!

Léo: Voir plus!

Le Dragonnier observe les mages dont Yuden qui le regarde aussi il se lève et se craque les doigts.

Yuden: OK. Sa vas me faire un entraînement.

Il dégaine l'épée offerte par Levy E. qui s'entoure d'une aura de feu solaire.

Chibi: Yuden!

Léo: Tu es sûre que tu peux l'affronter?

Yuden: Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir. En plus Erza et Nala m'ont appris deux trois trucs.

Il bloque l'assaut du Dragonnier et contre-attaque ils commencent leurs combat sous les yeux des deux témoins, Yuden tente de toucher le Dragonnier mais il était très rapide mais aussi très agile il parvient à toucher Yuden avec lance. Il essuie le sang sur sa joue.

Yuden: OK j'ai intérêt à faire gaffe...

De retour sur le groupe de Natsu ceux-ci était assis à la terrasse d'un café.

Lucy E.: Ecoutez si vous voulez vraiment sauvez vos amis vous allez devoir rester discret ici les mages sont très mal vue...en plus le Cardinal Rin va très certainement envoyée la garde à votre recherche.

Wendy: Ce Cardinal...il sait que la magie est absorbé?

Lucy E.: Aucune idée ce type à tout l'air d'un cinglé il n'hésite pas à s'en prendre aux plus faibles.

Natsu: Ah si je le choppe ce type je le crame!

Voix: HE REGARDEZ C'EST EUX!

Ils virent plus haut une troupe de garde s'approchant d'eux.

Lucy E.: Mince on doit partir!

Natsu lui sort sa nouvelle arme en souriant.

Natsu: Tu rigoles c'est le moment de se battre! Wendy derrière moi!

Wendy: Sa marche!

Des gardes approche mais Natsu les balayent de son épée, Wendy elle utilise un lacrima qui provoque une bourrasque dégageant la voie. Lucy E. utilise son fouet pour saisir la tête d'un garde et l'envoyer contre un autre.

Lucy E.: Ils sont trop nombreux!

Natsu continue de lutter contre les gardes arrivant toujours plus nombreux.

Natsu: OK je vais me fâchez je vais...

Voix: OUVRE-TOI PORTE DES ESPRITS VIENS A MOI SCORPIO!

Soudain une vague de sable balaye les gardes face aux mages et ils virent à leurs grandes surprise leurs Lucy accompagné de Scorpio.

Natsu: LUCY!

Carla: Elle peut utiliser la magie?!

Scorpio: Allez tchaô j'ai un rencard avec Aquarius!

Lucy: salut les gars sa fait plaisir de vous voi...

Elle vit alors son double d'Edolas et devint pâle.

Lucy: MAIS C'EST QUI ELLE!

De retour sur Yuden celui-ci est mal en point devant son adversaire qui n'a aucune égratignure contrairement à lui couvert de coupure.

Léo: Yuden...

Chibi sort de sa cachette et se met devant le Dragonnier pour protéger Yuden.

Chibi: LAISSE-LE !

Yuden: Non...Chibi...

Le Dragonnier reste sur place mais il tends son bras et l'Exceed flotte dans les airs et le rejoins il l'attrape par le cou sous les yeux de Yuden.

Yuden: CHIBI! LÂCHE...

Il fonce sur le Dragonnier mais celui-ci l'esquive et le transperce au niveaux du ventre avec sa lance, Chibi est horrifiée comme Léo.

Chibi, Léo: YUDEN!

Le Dragonnier soulève Yuden avec sa lance enfonçant la lame plus profondément, Léo curt pour frapper le Dragonnier mais il le repousse et le fait tomber de la falaise avant de projeter le corps de Yuden avec sous les yeux horrifiée et humide de Chibi.

Chibi: YUDEN ! LEO!

Il est alors emporté par le Dragonnier qui s'envole à l'aide d'aile qui sort de son armure, alors que Léo lui tombe encore et voit le sol se rapprocher mais deux bras l'entoure et il atterrit. Il vit alors son protecteur qui est Yuden mal en point et saignant de sa plaie.

Léo: Non..PAPA! PAPA! A L'AIDE VITE QUELQU'UN ! A L'AIDE!

Deux formes sortent alors de leurs cachettes et rejoignent Yuden, l'une d'elle à une voix féminine et s'adresse à Léo.

Femme: Où allez-vous?

Léo: Au Ca...canyon de lacrima...il...

L'autre à la voix masculine soulève Yuden.

Homme: Vite on doit rejoindre le Canyon il à un pou faible.

Femme: OK. On te suit petit.

Léo emmène donc les deux individus transportant Yuden blessé vers le canyon pour lui sauver la vie.

* * *

 **Voilà fin du chapitre j'en profite pour vous annoncer l'ouverture du Forum de la fic où je posterais les fiches des perso nouveau, mais aussi pour accueillir des fanarts aux amateurs. En attendant je vous dit à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre "Réunion" où nous en apprendrons plus sur le passé de Carla et Chibi alors que l'étaux se ressert sur les mages de Fairy Tail.**

 **Sinon merci à crocropaul pour sa review toujours un plaisir en espérant avoir d'autre reviews à la prochaine tchaô.**


	82. Chapitre 82: Réunion

**Suite de l'Arc Edolas Natsu et Wendy retrouvent leurs Lucy ensemble ils vont rejoindre la capital pour tenter de sauver leurs amis, alors que Chibi est entre les mains du Dragonniers.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 82: Réunion.**

Lucy observe celle d'Edolas choqué de se voir elle-même.

Lucy: C'EST QUI ELLE?

Lucy E.: Je pourrais te poser la même question!

Wendy: Dites on devrait pas trouver un autre endroit où discuter?

Lucy E.: Si suivez-moi!

Ils suivent Lucy E. jusqu'à un appartement situé au-dessus de la boutique de magie, là-haut ils s'installent tous et commencent à discuter.

Wendy: Alors Lucy comment tu es arrivé ici?

Carla: Même comment tu as fais pour ne pas te faire aspirer par l'Anima?

Lucy: Hé bien c'est grâce à Horlogium.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Alors que la guilde vient d'entièrement disparaître Horlogium réapparaît et Lucy sort._

 _Lucy: Merci Horlogium._

 _Horlogium: De rien mademoiselle!_

 _Lucy regarde autour d'elle l'endroit entièrement désert, Magnolia entièrement aspirée par l'Anima._

 _Lucy: Que c'est-il passé?_

 _Voix: Magnolia c'est fait aspirée par l'Anima!_

 _Lucy se tourne alors vers la source de la voix qui est Mystgun, elle est choqué de voir le sosie de Jellal._

 _Lucy: JELLAL!?_

 _Mystgun: Non je suis Mystgun je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, toute la guilde ainsi que la ville entière c'est fait aspirée par l'Anima. Yuden, Natsu, Wendy et leurs Exceeds sont aller les secourir._

 _Lucy: Natsu a survécu!_

 _Mystgun: Oui mais ils vont avoir besoin d'aide là-haut leurs magies sont limitées, tiens avale ça._

 _Mystgun tend à Lucy un petite lacrima multicolore, elle le prit et avale la lacrima._

 _Lucy: Je ne sens rien du tout._

 _Mystgun: Ici non tu ne sentiras rien mais à Edolas tu seras capable d'utiliser ta magie comme si tu étais à Hearthland, j'en ai déjà offert une à Luxus et Angel._

 _Lucy: Eux aussi sont vivant!_

 _Mystgun: Avec Kai et Gajeel oui ils sont eux aussi aller à Edolas._

 _Il touche Lucy qui se met à flotter vers le trou créer par l'Anima._

 _Lucy: WHOUA JE VOLE!_

 _Mystgun: N'ai crainte tu seras envoyé prêts de la ville où devront normalement se trouver Natsu et Wendy!_

 _Lucy disparaît dans l'Anima comme les autres une fois arrivé, elle flotte jusqu'à l'entré de la ville où sont Wendy et Natsu._

 _Lucy: Nous y voilà pourvut qu'il ne soit pas trop tard._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Ils avaient écouté attentivement Lucy alors qu'eux sont encore pensif quand à leur situation.

Wendy: Alors Luxus, Angel, Kai et Gajeel sont encore en vie et sont à Edolas.

Lucy E.: Ce Mystgun s'y connais beaucoup sur Edolas.

Wendy: Oui c'est vrai que c'est lui qui nous a expliquer ce qui aller arrivé à Magnolia.

Natsu lui a les bras croisé il est en train de boudé.

Happy: Natsu?

Natsu: C'est pas juste pourquoi Luxus et Angel auraient le droit d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs! C'est trop injuste!

Carla: il pense à ça dans un moment pareil!

Lucy: T'inquiète pas Natsu apparemment Luxus et Angel sont aller à un endroit qui s'appelle le Canyon de lacrima pour aller chercher des lacrima pour nous.

Ils sont surpris de l'entendre.

Happy: Ben tiens Yuden est aller là-haut avec son fils.

Lucy: QUOI YUDEN A UN FILS!?

Carla est blasé par Happy.

Carla: Non pas notre Yuden mais celui d'Edolas.

Lucy E.: Alors comme ça vous êtes capable d'utiliser la magie de manière naturelle?

Lucy: Oui pourquoi vous vous n'en êtes pas capable?

Elle vit alors son homologue devenir triste on lui explique la situation à Edolas et les recherches de la Aline d'Edolas.

Lucy: Je vois je te demande pardon je voulais pas...

Lucy E.: Sa ira...y'a aucun mal...mais si on découvre la source non seulement nous les sauverons mais il y aura de la magie partout à Edolas.

Carla: En attendant il nous faut un moyen de transport pour rejoindre la capital le plus rapidement possible.

Lucy E.: Je connais quelqu'un qui vous y aidera.

Lucy: Tu ne viens pas?

Lucy E.: Non j'ai des responsabilités, notre maître de Fairy Tail n'est plus alors je dois m'occuper des autres.

Lucy: Quoi?

Wendy: Que lui est-il arrivé?

Lucy E.: Le Cardinal Rin l'a fait exécuté.

Cette annonce remplie de colère Natsu, Wendy, Lucy et les deux exceeds.

Lucy E.: Sur ceux tâchez d'éviter les embrouilles et reposez-vous demain risque d'être une journée chargée.

Elle s'en va alors que Wendy va se coucher avec les Exceeds, Lucy est aller prendre une douche Natsu lui repense à la chance que Lucy ait eu rien qu'à l'idée de l'avoir sut capturer par l'armée d'Edolas et avec ce qu'ils ont appris sur le Cardinal Rin. Il la vit sortir elle n'eut pas le temps de s'installer qu'elle sentit les bras de Natsu autour de son cou.

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: Heureusement que tu avais tes Esprits...si jamais tu avais été capturé.

Lucy est surprise elle vit Natsu les yeux clos elle se détend et enlace Natsu à son tour.

Lucy: Je suis là Natsu...

Natsu: Je laisserais pas ces barbares te prendre...ni toi, ni Happy, ni Wendy et ni Carla! On récupérera les autres et on rentrera Luce. Ensemble.

Lucy: Oui...je sais que tant que toi et Yuden seraient là...nous n'aurons rien à craindre.

Ils se couchent à leurs tours sauf que Natsu n'avait pas lâché Lucy, pendant ce temps au Palais il faisait déjà nuit Lena observe le ciel songeuse quand Panther Lily arrivent.

Lily: Lena? Tu ne dors pas?

Lena: Le Dragonnier n'est pas encore rentrée, le Cardinal m'a demandé de surveiller son retour.

Lily: Tu devrais aller te reposer je prend la relève.

Lena observe Lily en souriant.

Lena: OK je te laisse la relève...

Elle lance un dernier regard dans les cieux.

Lily: Tu regrettes de m'avoir suivie?

Lena: Non pas le moins du monde je...

Ils virent le Dragonnier arriver il atterrit entre les deux guerriers.

Lena: Ah te voilà où tu étais?

Dragonnier: Je devais faire un détour des intrus je m'en suit occupé.

La voix du Dragonnier était masculine avec un arrière ton grave comme la voix d'un dragon.

Lily: Parmi ceux que le Cardinal à mentionner?

Dragonnier: Un mage avec des cheveux blancs, accompagner d'un enfant ainsi que d'un Exceed.

Lena: Quoi un Exceed!

Dragonnier: Je l'ai conduit à Extalia.

Lily: Ce qui explique le retard, au moins il ne reste plus beaucoup d'intrus.

Pendant ce temps Kai et Gajeel sont chez leurs doubles d'Edolas dans un maison assez grande, ils étaient assis à table Kai mange une assiette de poisson alors que Gajeel se contente de morceau de ferraille. Leurs doubles sont en trains de les interroger le Gajeel d'Edolas portant un chapeau et un costard avec les cheveux courts.

Gajeel E.: Alors comme ça vous venez d'Hearthland et êtes à la recherche de votre guilde enlevé par l'Armée Royal.

Kai E.: Et dans votre monde la magie foisonne?

Gajeel termine de manger une vis.

Gajeel: Ouais c'est ça et on est venue avec des potes.

Kai: Par contre votre monde craint un peut pas de magie qui circule librement...et des fringues ringard.

Le Kai d'Edolas se lève outré par les propos de son homologue d'Hearthland.

Kai E.: T'as un problème avec ma tenue?

Kai: Ouais elle me fait penser au maître de mon ancienne guilde, et j'ai qu'une envie avec ce type le démolir comme une brindille.

Gajeel E.: Évitons de nous disputer nous devons être unis, nous sommes ici pour vous donner un coup de main.

Ils entendent un bruit mécanique et virent une feuille sortir d'un fax magique, Kai E. saisit la feuille qui en sort et eu un regard blême.

Gajeel E.: Kai?

Gajeel: Dis donc sans vouloir te vexer ta version d'Edolas on dirait une chochote.

Kai: La ferme le tient ressemble à un rat de bibliothèque...n'empêche il pourrait facilement te piquer ta Levy.

Gajeel: LA FERME CRETIN!

Leurs doubles les regardent alors que Kai E. passent la feuille à son collègue qui est songeur un moment.

Gajeel: Un blême?

Gajeel E.: Au contraire sa vient de Fairy Tail.

Kai et Gajeel recrachent ce qu'ils ont en bouche choqué.

Kai E.: Enfin de notre Fairy Tail. Ce message viens de ma copine.

Kai : Quoi t'as une copine?

Il boit de l'eau;

Kai E.: Ouais elle s'appelle Aline Cryos.

Kai recrache sa boisson alors que Gajeel éclate de rire en entendant l'annonce, les deux virent leurs homologues Kai rougissant comme une tomate alors que Gajeel se tient les côtes.

Gajeel: Oh la vache! Quand tous le monde saura ça.

Kai: Tu le dis à qui que ce soit je dirais à tous le monde que t'as embrasser Levy!

Gajeel: C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI!

Kai E.: Heu si on vous dérange faut le dire...bon ma copine m'a annoncé qu'elle à fait des recherches sur le manque de magie, et apparemment elle serait absorbé par une source inconnue.

Kai: Bonne nouvelle pour vous.

Gajeel E.: Elle ajoute qu'ils ont croisé vos camarades d'Hearthland des dénommées Natsu, Yuden, Wendy, Happy, Chibi et Carla.

Kai: Ah.

Gajeel: L'équipe de démolition est donc bien arrivé.

Kai E.: Démolition?

Gajeel: T'occupe...chez nous à Hearthland on a un talent pour détruire des trucs mystique de plusieurs siècle, alors votre source quoi quel soit on va la démolir.

Kai lui se met à bailler.

Gajeel E.: On a une chambre avec deux lit sa ira?

Gajeel: Parfait bon on va se pieuter demain on a beaucoup de chose à faire.

Ils partent dans leurs chambres se reposer alors que leurs homologues restent un moment sur place.

Kai E.: Pas de doute avec un caractère pareil ils risque de renverser la royauté.

Gajeel E.: D'ailleurs il semble que l'on partage certains point avec eux, comme la tendance à se disputer.

Kai E.: Je te le fais pas dire.

Le lendemain du côté du groupe de Natsu celui-ci et Lucy sont les derniers à se réveiller, ils virent Carla et Wendy déjà prête.

Wendy: Ah vous êtes enfin réveillé.

Carla: Pile à temps notre transports est sur le point d'arrivé!

Lucy vit Natsu lui souriant alors qu'elle lui rend son sourire, elle se prépare et rejoins ses amis en bas.

Happy: En fait comment on va aller rapidement jusqu'à la capital?

Pou répondre à sa question une voiture magique déboule juste devant eux, la carrosserie était blanche et rouge avec l'emblème de Fairy Tail sur le capot.

Lucy: Whoua c'est une merveille!

Natsu lui eu déjà des nausées en voyant la voiture sous ses yeux.

Natsu: Oh non...

La vitre se baisse et ils virent à leurs grand étonnement le double d'Edolas de Natsu au volant.

Natsu E.: C'est vous les gars dont Lucy à parler?

Lucy: Oui c'est nous...et toi tu es Natsu...

Natsu E.: Dragion. Natsu Dragion.

Il vit sa réplique d'Heathland et les invitent à monter avant de démarrer rapidement, Natsu était à l'arrière malade.

Wendy: Tu vas nous conduire à la capital?

Natsu E.: Je vais vous en rapprochez en tous cas les troupes royaux ont des détecteurs d'artefacts magique, j pourrais que vous laissez à quelques heures de marche pas plus.

Lucy: Les troupes royaux sont si nombreuses que ça?

Natsu E.: Disons que là ils préparent la lacrima qu'ils ont prit à Hearthland, mais le problème ce sont les Chasseurs de Fées et le Dragonnier.

Wendy: Qui c'est ce Dragonnier en fait?

Natsu E.: Un guerrier d'élite aux ordres du Cardinal Rin, on raconte qu'il est plus puissant que les sœurs Knightwalker réunie.

Happy: La vache! Imaginez que ce soit le Gildarts d'Edolas!

Lucy repense au plus puissant mage de Fairy Tail et eu un frisson.

Lucy: Maman j'ai peur...

Natsu E.: Attendez Gildarts! Vous avez aussi un Gildarts?!

Carla: Oui mais vous devez aussi en avoir hein non?

Natsu E.: Avait.

Ils regardent Natsu E. qui continue de conduire mais il affichait une mine dépitée.

Natsu E.: Le Gildarts d'Edolas était...l'ancien maître de Fairy Tail.

Ils sont tous choqué de l'apprendre tout en repensant aux paroles de la Lucy d'Edolas, le Gildarts de ce monde ce serait fait exécuté par le Cardinal Rin.

Carla: Exécuté par le Cardinal Rin...

Natsu E.: Ouais...mais avant il a tenté d'affronter le Dragonnier. Comment est votre Gildarts?

Natsu avait légèrement prit sur lui.

Natsu: Incroyable...personne lui arrive à la cheville.

Natsu E.: Le nôtre était pareil...un monstre de puissance et de sagesse. Il a affronté le Dragonnier pour retarder notre fuite...je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _La guilde de Fairy Tail d'Edolas observe leurs maître Gildarts habillé d'une tenue de samouraï noire et blanche, il portait aussi un manteau avec l'insigne de Fairy Tail. Face à lui le Dragonnier accompagné des deux sœurs Knightwalker._

 _Gildarts E.: Qu'as-tu fais de Yuden?_

 _Dans un coin Lisanna tient Léo terrifier de voir les troupes alors que Levy s'atèle à la fuite._

 _Dragonnier: Mort!_

 _Toutes la guilde est horrifiée de l'entendre Natsu à son cœur qui se brise, alors que Lisanna réconforte Léo pleurant contre elle. Celle-ci ne peut retenir ses larmes alors que Gildarts ferme ses yeux._

 _Gildarts E.: Dans ce cas je vais le venger._

 _Le Dragonnier dégaine sa lance.  
_

 _Dragonnier: Je t'attends vieux mage!_

 _Gildarts dégaine un sabre de son fourreau et en dégainant il découpe une île flottante en deux juste derrière le Dragonnier et les Chasseurs de Fées qui ne bronchent pas._

 _Erza K.: C'est un monstre..._

 _Dragonnier: Pitoyable..._

 _Il tends sa lance vers le ciel qui se recouvrent de nuage un éclair frappe sa lance déconcertant tous le monde sauf Gildarts, mais il ne vit quand même pas le Dragonnier qui a une vitesse hors du commun se retrouve derrière Gildarts sa lance tendue vers l'avant. Les mages de Fairy Tail virent du bouts de la lance couler du sang, alors que Gildarts se met à genoux une plaie béante sur son torse son épée réduit en mille morceau._

 _Lucy E.: C'est pas vrai..._

 _Natsu E. reste le regards ahuri juste devant ses yeux le maître de sa guilde était à genoux battu en une seule attaque, Gildarts E. observe attentivement Natsu E._

 _Gildarts E.: Prend soin de toi...mon fils._

 _Natsu E. vit alors son père frapper le sol et les instrument de Levy se mettent en place et toutes la guilde disparaît en l'espace de quelques seconde._

 _Natsu E.: PAPA!_

 _'Fin du Flash-back'_

Ils étaient tous touché par l'histoire de Natsu E., Wendy avait quelques larmes aux coins de yeux alors que Natsu lui sert les poings.

Natsu E.: Ce jour-là...j'ai appris que j'ai perdu mon frère...et en plus j'ai perdu mon père...

Lucy: On est désolée...sa a dut être dure.

Wendy: On te fait la promesse qu'on arrêtera le Dragonnier une bonne fois pour toute.

Natsu: Dis voir Gildarts est vraiment ton père où?

Natsu E.: Pour moi il l'est...mon frangin et moi on nous a abandonné aux portes de la guilde...nos parents ils voulaient sans doute empêcher les gardes d'avoir Yuden.

Wendy: Pour quel raison?

Natsu E.: Parce qu'il faisait partit de la population malade...enfin...ceux qui ont de la magie dés la naissance en eux.

Ils restent un moment silencieux quand la voiture s'arrête brusquement faisant passer Natsu à l'avant.

Natsu E.: Voilà désolée mais je peux pas aller plus loin...je suis sur la réserve et on approche de la zone.

Lucy: Pas de soucis on continuera à pied.

Ils descendent de la voiture et virent à quelques kilomètre la cité royal où passent deux arcs de lacrima, une de couleur noir et une autre jaune.

Lucy: Whoua mais elles s'étendent sur combien de kilomètre ces lacrima?

Natsu E.: Sur ceux bonne chance on essaiera ma guilde et moi de vous filez un coup de pouce.

Il démarre et laisse les mages de Fairy Tail sur place.

Natsu: Allez pas de temps à perdre mission sauvez les autres et Edolas!

Happy: Haï!

Carla regarde derrière elle.

Wendy: Carla?

Carla: J'espère que Chibi et Yuden ont moins de difficulté.

Natsu: Pas de soucis je suis sûre qu'ils sont déjà arrivé.

Au grand malheurs de Natsu l'Exceed est bien loin d'être au Canyon des Lacrima, Chibi se réveille dans une grande chambre bleu il y avait une coiffeuse et une grande armoire.

Chibi: Mais où je suis?

Chibi fit le tri dan ses souvenirs il se rappelle alors du combat entre Yuden et le Dragonnier et son amie tombant de la falaise avec Léo.

Chibi: YUDEN!

Son cri alerte les gardes qui rentrent dans sa chambre, il vit alors deux exceeds un grands aux poils blancs et noir qui ne cesse de secouer le bras et un autre aux poils orange qui à le visage d'Ichiya.

Chibi: I...Ichiya!

Nichiya: Non mon prince mon nom c'est Nichiya!

Nadir: Quand à moi c'est Nadir quel joie de vous voir ici!

Chibi est troublé par les paroles des deux Exceeds;

Chibi: Quoi...Prince?

Nadir: Oui voyons...

Nichiya: Vous avez oublié que vous êtes le Prince du Royaume d'Extalia?

Chibi intrigué sort rapidement de la chambre et vit dehors qu'il était dans une sorte de cité remplie d'Exceed, il se trouvait lui-même au balcon d'un grand château d'où ils virent l'intégralité de la cité.

Chibi: Où je suis?

Nadir: Mon Prince vous êtes à Extalia le Royaume de tous les Exceeds!

Nichiya: Royaume que vous et votre sœur la Princesse Carla allez hérité.

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plut, je salut et remercie mangaslove44 pour sa review et son follow, en espérant en avoir d'autres sa me fait toujours autant plaisir. En attendant je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre où le groupe de Natsu arrivent à la capital et devront trouvé le moyen de libérée leurs amis de l'emprise de la royauté alors que le Cardinal Rin ressert ses pions tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La Capital Royal".**

 **A la prochaine tchaô.**


	83. Chapitre 83: La Capital Royal

**Suite de l'Arc Edolas le groupe de Natsu arrive à la capital du royaume d'Edolas, ils vont découvrir une autre facette plus sombre d'Edolas. Alors que du côté de Yuden celui-ci finit par se retrouver dans un lieux inconnu avec des visages familiers.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 83: La Capital Royal.**

Natsu et son groupe était finalement arrivé la capital royal d'Edolas était à leurs portés, ils allaient pouvoir délivrer leurs amis prisonniers dans ce lieu.

Wendy: On y est la capital royal c'est là que sont retenu prisonnier nos amis.

Happy: Je voyais pas ça aussi grand.

Lucy: Moi non plus.

Natsu: Allez on traîne pas nos amis compte sur nous.

Ils rejoignent donc la ville rien qu'en entrant dans la ville ils remarquent le premier problème, les habitants se pavanent dans une magie qui coule à flot ici. Ils sont bercé dans une illusion de bonheur, des familles s'amusent dans les rues animé par la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils sont horrifiées de les voir s'amuser alors qu'ailleurs la population souffre.

Carla:: Ils sont tous noyer dans la magie...

Wendy: Attends ici il y a de la magie!

Carla: L'armée doit tout garder pour eux histoire de contenter la population qui a les moyens d'en...

Voix: HE VOUS VOUS AVEZ INTERDICTION D'ÊTRE ICI!

Ils virent plus loin un Capitaine Royal avec ses soldats devant une famille faisant la manche, une femme accompagnée de ses deux enfants.

Femme: Mais messire je ne peux pas partir d'ici je...

Capitaine: Je veux pas le savoir la capital n'accueille pas la plèbe! Allez vous terrez dans un trou pommé avec votre marmaille!

Natsu et Wendy sont choqué de l'entendre le Chasseur de Dragon veut y aller mais Wendy le retient.

Wendy: Natsu...on ne doit pas intervenir...

Carla: Elle a raison de quel utilité on sera si on intervient...

Natsu sert les poings alors que des habitants s'amassent devant la famille.

Citoyen riche: Quel honte pour notre cité d'accueillir le sous peuple.

Femme riche: Pourquoi ne vont-ils pas mourir bien sagement ailleurs que dans cet ville.

Citoyen riche: Aucune idée.

Capitaine: Bien soit vous quitter la ville immédiatement soit je vous arrête et vous serez exécuté selon l'article 4 du Cardinal.

La femme terrifiée n'a d'autre choix que de se lever et partir mais le Capitaine attrape le bras de la petite fille tenant une peluche en forme de lapin.

Capitaine: Toi c'est quoi ce que tu tiens!

Fille: C'est...c'est un cadeau de mon papa...il est mort et...

Capitaine: Je veux pas le savoir c'est confisqué!

Il prit la peluche des mains faible de la petite.

Fille: NON MA PELUCHE RENDEZ-LA MOI!

Natsu et Wendy fulminent de rage avec leurs Exceeds en voyants la brutalité de la garde royal, le Capitaine repousse la petite qui tombe au sol violemment et se met à pleurer. La mère s'interpose avec le Capitaine.

Mère: Pitié rendez cette peluche à ma fille!

Capitaine: Tu oses t'en prendre à moi sale garce!

Il sort alors une dague et poignarde la femme sous les yeux de tous, elle tombe au sol observant le Capitaine qui avait un sourire narquois.

Capitaine: Sa apprendra à ces voyous!

Fille: MAMAN!

Capitaine: Maintenant dégagez de là! Avant que vous ne subissiez le même sort!

Natsu sert le poing son envie de cogner ce Capitaine comme un dingue le démange, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux seulement tenter de sauver ses amies et ensuite s'occuper de la royauté. Alors qu'ils partent devant la scène la petite fille pleurant sur le corps de sa mère se vidant de son sang et par manque de nourriture finit par périr rapidement, le fils de la pauvre femme réconforte sa soeur alors que le Capitaine rejoins le Palais quelqu'un le bouscule.

Capitaine: Hé faites un peut attention!

La personne l'ayant bousculer était vêtue d'une capuche et cacher son identité, elle rejoins les deux enfants que tous le monde ignore.

?: Vous allez bien?

Les deux enfants écoute la voix douce de la femme encapuchonné.

Fils: Notre maman...elle est...

La femme observe la pauvre femme au sol morte qu'on laisse à l'abandon.

Femme: Je suis désolée...venez je vais vous conduire en sécurité ce n'est pas sûre par ici.

Fille: Mais...ma peluche...

La femme sort alors de sous sa cape la peluche que le Capitaine lui a prit.

Fille: Ma peluche!

Femme: Allez venez vite.

Elle prend les enfants par la main et partent de la cité où Natsu tente de se calmer.

Natsu: L'ordure...

Happy: Natsu...

Natsu: Je vais le cramer...après avoir libérée les autres je vais le cramer!

Carla: Pour l'instant tentons de savoir où se trouve la lacrima qui retient nos camarades.

Ils virent alors les habitants se mettre à courir vers le centre de la ville, ils les suivent jusqu'à la place principal où se trouve le Roi Faust sur une estrade entourée de garde. Le Dragonnier se tient à ses côtés armée de sa lance prêt à le défendre.

Faust: Habitant d'Edolas j'ai une annonce à faire! Aujourd'hui notre royaume ne souffrira plus de la pénurie de magie, nos scientifiques ont trouvé un gisement important de magie.

Les habitants sont enthousiaste.

Faust: Mais pour vous parlez plus en détail de cette grande nouvelle, le Cardinal Rin va vous en dire plus.

Ils observent alors le Cardinal Rin arriver et eurent déjà un air de dégoût en voyant l'air hautain de l'homme.

Rin: Mes chères concitoyens aujourd'hui marque un jour nouveau à marqué d'une pierre blanche! Aujourd'hui Edolas va recevoir ce que j'ai promis à ces habitants! Plus jamais vous ne souffrirez de l'absence de magie car dans exactement 3 jours nous allons donner à Edolas une quantité de magie illimité! Mais cette magie ne sera réservé qu'à vous l'élite tandis que les faibles doivent disparaître, car n'oubliez pas que c'est à cause d'eux que la magie disparaît!

Les habitants applaudissent et acclament le Cardinal sous les yeux de Wendy et Natsu furieux.

Happy: Quel sale type!

Natsu: Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de tous réduire en cendre...

Lucy: On doit rester discret Natsu comment on arrivera à sauver tous le monde si on est prisonnier?

Carla: Wendy a raison nous devons nous faire discrets.

Rin: Par ailleurs je crains que le Royaume est accueillit des criminelles d'Hearthland extrêmement dangereux, le Dragonnier protecteur officiel du royaume c'est déjà occupé d'un intrus.

Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, Happy et Carla sont interpellés par ses paroles.

Natsu: Un...un intrus...

Rin: Cet individus tenter de se rendre aux Terres Interdites, infesté de la racaille du Royaume ayant choisit de vivre comme des parias et cherchant à condamner notre monde. Ceux qui vivent aux Canyon des lacrimas! Ce criminel étaient un Chasseur de Dragons, qui maîtrise la magie Solaire. Une criminelle dangereux.

A ce moment ils savent qu'il parle de Yuden à ce moment Natsu sentit une vive douleur, la simple idée que son frère soit mort le détruit intérieurement et le pousse dans une colère noir. Lucy horrifiée réconforte Wendy pleurant, Carla et Happy sont choqué de l'apprendre.

Rin: En attendant chères citoyens d'Edolas! CHANTEZ NOTRE MONDE EST DE RETOUR! NOTRE MONDE EST BEAU!

Il fut acclamé par un tonnerre d'applaudissement avant de descendre avec le Dragonnier et rejoindre le Roi.

Faust: Merveilleux Cardinal.

Rin: De rien votre Majesté dans peu de temps notre monde sera totalement invincible!

Faust: Bien concernant les autres intrus?

Rin: N'ayez crainte...ils vont se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Capitaine!

Le Capitaine de tout à l'heure arrive.

Capitaine: Cardinal!

Rin: Vous avez autorisation d'employer toutes les méthodes nécessaires pour perquisitionner les maisons des individus suspects pour trouvez ces délinquants!

Le Capitaine se met au garde à vous.

Capitaine: Oui Cardinal!

Il s'en va avec un escadron alors que Rin rentre dans le Palais et dans sa chambre, une fois arrivé il se dirige vers la bibliothèque au fond de la pièce et tire un livre vers lui ouvrant un accès à une sale sombre. Il entre à l'intérieur et se trouve devant un mur de pierre il appuie sur une pierre et arrive dans une immense salle où siège une lacrima entourée d'énergie magique en-dessous une sorte de puits magique sans fond. Il pianote sur les instruments et un écrans affiche une sorte de barre de progression qui en est à plus de la moitié, sur la gauche de cette barre une sorte de carte d'Edolas répertoriant les arc de lacrima qui converge tous vers un même point où se trouve une sorte de spirale violette.

Il se tourne ensuite vers une autre lacrima posé sur une table à côté d'instrument de chimie.

Rin: Le compteur est presque plein.

 _Lacrima: Bientôt nous aurons la puissance ultime!_

Rin: Ce crétin de Roi il ne sait pas encore ce qui va arriver...Edolas sera à nous.

 _Lacrima: Nous avons quand à nous le Prince, il ne nous reste que la Princesse._

Rin: Aucun problème...ils sont déjà ici à la Capital Royal.

Pendant ce temps à l'abris dans un appartement le groupe de Natsu est déboussolé, le Chasseur de Dragon est assis le regards bas Wendy et Lucy sont à ses côtés.

Natsu: J'aurais...j'aurais dus...être avec lui...il...

Lucy: Natsu...

Elle s'approche de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Lucy: Je suis sûre que Yuden va bien...

Natsu reste le regard bas.

Lucy: Après tout...toi et lui avez vécu pire que ça...vous avez quand même pulvériser la guilde des Phantom Lord, sauvez Erza et Nala à la Tour du Paradis, battu Zero et Kali et détruit le Nirvana. Alors crois-moi si je te dis que Yuden est vivant...avec où sans magie il reste un Chasseur de Dragon et un mage de Fairy Tail.

A ce moment Natsu relève la tête ce que disais Lucy était vrai, lui et son frère ont déjà affronté des dangers, il reprend confiance et lâche un sourire à sa camarade.

Natsu: T'as raison...merci Luce...

Lucy lui lance aussi un petit sourire mais Carla les ramènent à la raison de leurs mission.

Carla: C'est pas tout ça mais nous devons encore sauver nos amis.

Wendy: Oui mais où est-ce qu'ils peuvent être?

Ils réfléchissent à la question quand soudain Lucy fouille dans une sacoche attaché à sa ceinture et en sort un parchemin nouer avec un nœud rouge.

Lucy: Regarder ce parchemin c'est l'autre Lucy qui me l'a offert avant qu'elle parte ce serait un plan menant aux souterrain sous la capital, il y aurait un accès menant au sous-sols du Palais je suis sûre que nos amis s'y trouve.

Happy: Bien joué Lucy!

Natsu: Sur ceux pas de temps à perdre allons secourir les autres!

Ils partent rapidement vers l'accès au souterrain, pendant ce temps Gajeel et Kai arrivent à la Capital avec leurs doubles d'Edolas.

Gajeel E.: Nous y voilà la capital royal...faites attention les gardes sont de vrais chacals.

Kai: On veut bien te croire.

Ils entrent dans la ville et remarque du sang où se trouvait le corps de la mère assassiné, mais il n'y avait plus rien juste son sang.

Kai E.: Ce sang...les gardes ont encore tué ceux des classes faibles...

Kai: Attends y'a des système de classe?

Kai E.: Ouais si tu veux la capital recueille "l'élite" d'Edolas, ils croient pouvoir dominer le monde avec la magie qu'ils auront.

Gajeel: Sa me donne déjà envie de taper sur des mecs!

Ils virent alors une troupe de garde martyriser un marchand.

Garde: Hé toi la vente de magie est interdite!

Marchand: Mais j'en vend au plus offrant...

Garde: Ah ouais bizarre t'as l'air d'être dans la plèbe!

Gajeel sourit devant l'opportunité il tapote sur l'épaule d'un garde.

Garde: Quoi tu veux quoi toi...

Il se prends un coup de poings de Gajeel l'assommant sur le coup, l'autre n'a pas le temps de réagir que Kai l'assomment à son tours.

Kai: Trop de la balle.

Ils cachent les gardes et s'adresse ensuite au marchand.

Marchand: Oh merci seigneur merci beaucoup.

Kai: Pas de quoi mais tu devrais te barrer de cette ville.

Marchand: Oui je vais le faire, si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

Kai E.: Ces deux-là cherchents leurs amis prisonniers dans la lacrima.

Marchand: Oh je vois le Cardinal viens d'annoncer qu'ils extrairont la magie de la lacrima dans 3 jours, en plus il a annoncé des intrus c'étant infiltré dans Edolas ils viendraient d'Hearthland mais le Dragonnier en a éliminer un.

Gajeel: Le Dragonnier?

Gajeel E.: Oui c'est le guerrier d'élite d'Edolas, personne lui arrive à la cheville.

Gajeel: Sa commence à me plaire...mais tu sais quel intrus il a éliminé?

Marchand: De ce que je sais ce serait un Chasseur de Dragon qui maîtrise le soleil où quelque chose comme ça.

A ce moment les deux sont horrifiée leurs camarades Yuden serait mort à cause du Dragonnier, Kai sert les poings comme Gajeel.

Gajeel: Non...ces des conneries on le connais...il s'en est sortit.

Kai: Ouais...on le connais c'est un vrai dure.

Leurs double les regardent observer le Palais royal dans les souterrains le groupe de Natsu marche depuis une heure.

Happy: On est encore loin?

Carla: Arrête donc de te plaindre!

Ils traversait une grotte gigantesque le reflet de pierre précieuse rendait l'endroit merveilleux.

Lucy: C'est magnifique...

Natsu: Ce sont des lacrima toutes ses pierres?

Carla: Je crois...mais regarder!

Ils arrivent dans une immense salle où ils virent un arc inversé de la lacrima de la surface, celle-ci était accroché au plafond et ressort à la surface.

Happy: Ce truc est gigantesque! Ils doivent s'en servie comme source d'énergie!

Lucy: C'est immense et dire qu'il y en a partout à Edolas...comment peuvent-ils être a court de magie!

Carla: Restons discret à partir de maintenant on est en zone hostile.

Wendy: Tu as raison...mais on va où maintenant quelqu'un sait?

Natsu: Ouais on va aller dans les cachots sa doit être là qu'ils sont...

Voix: Excellente initiative!

Ils se retournent pour voir l'armée royal et les Chasseurs de fée les encercler Erza et Nala les menaçant de leurs armées.

Erza K.: Vous êtes désormais en états d'arresta...

Elle vit alors les Exceeds les accompagnants ils s'inclinent alors devant les deux chats.

Erza K.:Messire chat merci de nous avoir livrer ses criminelles.

A ce moment les mages de Fairy Tail sont choqué de l'entendre.

Lucy: Quoi...mais...de quoi ils parlent je comprend pas...

Wendy: Moi...moi non plus...

Carla est horrifié sous les yeux d'Happy qui l'observent.

Happy: Carla...tu...tu sais ce qu'il se passe?

Carla reste silencieuse les yeux grand ouverts, plus loin adossé contre la paroi rocheuse se trouvait Lena observant la scène.

Lena: Alors te revoilà...je te rencontre enfin Carla.

Natsu, Wendy et Lucy sont alors arrêtée par les gardes, alors que Natsu hurle à plein poumons.

Natsu: YUDEN!

Au même instant le Chasseur de Dragon Solaire ouvre les yeux, il se sentait faible et avait une affreuse douleurs lui transperçant le torse. Il observe les alentours et vit qu'il était dans une sorte de hutte recouvert de fourrure, lui même était allongé sur un lit avec une fourrure le recouvrant torse nue et des bandages entourant sa blessure. Il regarde à sa droite et vit Léo endormit il tente de faire le tris dans ses souvenirs, il se souvient alors du Dragonnier capturant Chibi et lui tentant de le sauver, sa chute et lui protégeant Léo. Au souvenirs de Chibi il se redresse mais se recouche aussitôt en sentant la douleur lui parcourir l'abdomen.

Yuden: La vache...

Voix: Evite de bouger.

Yuden vit alors à sa gauche quelqu'un encapuchonné et assis à ses côtés.

Yuden: T'es qui toi?

L'individu enlève sa capuche et Yuden reconnut le visage dessous.

Yuden: Luxus!

Luxus se trouvait aux côtés de Yuden souriant.

Luxus: Ravie de voir que tu vas bien mon vieux, tu nous a fichue la chair de poule.

Léo alerté par le bruit se réveille et sert Yuden dans ses bras mais le Chasseur de Dragons grogne de douleur.

Léo: Oh pardon...

Yuden: Y'a pas de mal...mais je dois me lever.

Luxus: T'es sûre attends que ton infirmière arrive elle devrait pas tarder avec Angel.

Yuden: Attends Angel est là aussi?

Voix: Oui je suis là!

Il vit Angel à l'entrée de la hutte les bras croisé l'air furieux, elle s'approche et Yuden eu droit à une gifle sur la joue.

Yuden: Aïe mais qu'est-ce que j'ai...

L'instant d'après elle lui fait une étreinte.

Angel: On a cru que t'allais y rester...refait plus jamais ça...

Yuden sourit et réconforte Angel alors qu'une autre personne entre dans la hutte.

Voix: Hé bien tu es enfin réveillé.

A cet instant Yuden eu un choc en voyant la personne qui est entré dans la hutte accompagné de deux enfants, un garçon et une fille qui tient une peluche.

Yuden: Millianna!

Devant lui se trouvait Millianna l'amie d'Erza prisonnière de la Tour du Paradis, sauf qu'elle portait une cape blanche avait les cheveux plus longs attaché par un nœud. Elle avait des tatouage rouge sur les joues mais aussi une cicatrice qui parcourt son œil droit.

Millianna E.: Attends tu connais mon nom?

Angel: Alors c'est elle Millianna? Je comprend pourquoi t'es tomber amoureux d'elle.

Yuden se met à rougir comme la Millianna d'Edolas.

Yuden: Mais t'es dingue on est amie OK! En plus elle et moi on se connaît à peine!

Millianna E.: Ils m'ont expliqué que vous veniez d'Hearthland...mais j'ignorais que j'avais un double.

Luxus: Ouais et d'ailleurs lui c'est...

Yuden: Un ami...de ton double d'Heathland...rien de plus!

Il fusille Luxus du regard.

Millianna E.: Math toi et Lilou vous pouvez vous installer.

La petite aux cheveux châtain et son grand frère aux cheveux noir s'installe un peu plus, mais la petit observe Yuden.

Lilou: Sa fait mal monsieur?

Yuden regarde la petite et vit son regards parsemé de tristesse.

Yuden: Non t'en fait pas...sa ira...j'ai connue pire.

Lilou: D'accord.

Elle va s'installer sous le regards de Millianna E. sortant une lacrima verte.

Millianna E.: Ces deux enfant sont orphelins...le Capitaine de la garde royal...a tué leurs mères ce matin.

Yuden en l'entendant sert le poings alors que Millianna écrase la lacrima avec un pilon dans un liquide, l'odeur était comme celui de la menthe.

Yuden: Sa sent bond...

Millianna E.: C'est pour apaiser les patients avant de l'appliquer.

Yuden: L'appliquer?

Sans crier garde elle verse la substance sur la blessure de Yuden qui grogne de douleur, il se passe quelques minute avant que la blessure ne guérisse rapidement surprenant Millianna.

Millianna E.: Incroyable...j'ai...j'ai jamais vue une blessure cicatriser aussi vite!

Luxus: Sa doit être à cause de son sang de Chasseur de Dragon...d'ailleurs attrape.

Il lance alors une lacrima parsemé d'orange, de rouge et de jaune.

Angel: Cadeau de Mystgun avale là.

Yuden obéie et il sent alors ses forces commencer à revenir, il tente alors d'enflammer son bras et y arrive Millianna et les enfant sont émerveiller.

Léo: Whoua! Cool!

Millianna E.: Sa alors...tu es un Né-magique?

Yuden: Un quoi?

Luxus: De ce qu'on sait c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent ceux qui peuvent utiliser la magie naturellement...mais il paraît que ces personnes...sont tous dés la naissance malade.

Millianna E.: Exacte notre tribu a préférer se retirer après que l'armée est emmener tous ceux qui sont né avec de la magie en eux, nous vivons ici car on croit l'endroit maudits.

Yuden: Attendez...ici? Vous voulez dire?

Millianna se relève alors que Yuden se relève non sans grimacer légèrement, il sort et vit qu'il se trouvait dans un village construit prêts de grosse lacrima. Les maison sont la plus part des huttes en peaux de bête, il y en avait une plus grande et imposante au pieds de la plus grosse lacrima de la région.

Millianna E.: Voilà...Evalia la cité de lacrima.

Yuden: Je dois avouer c'est impressionnant.

Millianna E.: Léo nous a dit que tu voulais l'aide de notre clan?

Yuden: Heu oui...je peux parler aux chefs?

Millianna E.: Oui la chamane acceptera de te recevoir, suis-moi.

Ils suivent Millianna et Yuden vit alors une tout autre ambiance dans ce village, les enfants jouaient avec des sorte de créature semblable à des dragons. Il ne vit aucun conflit dans ce village seulement des gens se serrant les coudes.

Yuden: On se croirait à Fairy Tail sans bagarre.

Luxus: Ouaip.

Yuden: En fait Luxus on a croisé ton double d'Edolas.

Luxus: Vraiment alors je suis toujours aussi charismatique et séduisant que...

Yuden: T'es une fille.

Luxus blêmit devant la remarque.

Luxus: DE QUOI?!

Angel éclate de rire.

Angel: Ben allez Luxus fait pas cette tête je parie que tu es craquante.

Yuden: Et toi Angel t'es un homme.

Angel s'arrête de rire et blêmie à son tour sous le rire de Luxus.

Luxus: Ben alors sœurette safait pas cette tête je parie que t'es craquant.

Angel: Tais-toi et avance!

Millianna est amusé de la dispute entre les deux.

Millianna E.: Sa se voit que vous êtes différents de vos doubles d'Edolas.

Yuden: Attend tu les as déjà vue?

Millianna E.: Oui...sauf ton double...

Elle observe Léo et se retient d'en dire plus Yuden comprit, ils arrivent dans la hutte et virent alors un rassemblement d'homme et femme il vit alors autour du feu rassembler des visages qui ne lui sont pas du tout inconnues. Il vit le double du maître de Blue Pegasus Bob sauf qu'au lieux d'être un homme efféminé, c'était un homme tout à fait normal. A sa droite se tenait une réplique de Goldmine le maître de Quattro Cerberus sauf qu'il avait une queux de chaut et des oreilles de chats sur la tête, en face d'eux se trouvait une petite femme qui ressemblait à Yajima mais avait des cheveux longs. A côté de lui se tiens Brain mais il avait les cheveux longs et surtout n'avait pas l'air sadique.

Yuden: BRAIN!

Brain E.: Heu...on se connaît?

Luxus: On connaît votre double à Hearthland.

Bob E.: J'espère que c'est un dure le votre, pas comme ce rat de bibliothèque une vrai lavette!

Brain E.: Bob on a déjà dit que tu devais arrêté de dire ces choses méchantes...

Yuma: Je m'appelle Yuma mais dites-moi comment est ma double d'Hearthland?

Luxus: Heu pour être tout à fait franc...vous êtes un homme.

Yuma: QUOI?! Oh non...

Voix: Il semble que nous ayons tous des doubles à Hearthland.

A ce moment Yuden leva les yeux vers la source de la voix et vit sous ses yeux une femme dans une tenue tribal, une cape en fourrure accroché à son cou son corps parcourut de tatouage tribaux mais ce qui marque Yuden ce sont ses yeux ambre et sa chevelure blanche son instinct le pousse à prononcé ces mots qu'il n'avait pas prononcé depuis très longtemps.

Yuden: Maman...

* * *

 **Voilà fin du chapitre assez long dans la prochain Carla et Happy seront réunis avec Chibi, pendant que Yuden va devoir se faire à l'idée de voir le sosie de sa mère adoptive et coopérer avec elle pour sauver ses amies. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Réunion de Famille".**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui continuent de suivre et lire ma fic, je vous dit à la prochain tchaô.**


	84. Chapitre 84: Réunion de famille

**Suite de l'Arc Edolas Carla et Happy seront réunis avec Chibi, alors que du côté de Yuden celui-ci va entendre une histoire qui risque de changer la face d'Edolas et du conflit en cours pendant que Gajeel et Kai tentent de sauver leurs camarades.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 84: Réunion de Famille.**

Dans les cellules du Palais d'Edolas Wendy et Natsu sont jeter dans une cellule, Natsu rapidement s'accroche au barreau furieux devant lui se tenait Maes Hugues.

Natsu: Sale ordure! Où vous avez emmener Lucy!?

Hugues: Quoi la fille au cheveux blonds on l'a séparée de vous, car voyez-vous on se moque bien d'elle contrairement à vous. Qui c'est le Cardinal décidera peut-être de l'exécuté?

Natsu furieux en l'entendent sert les barreaux avec une force impressionnante.

Natsu: Si jamais tu touches à un seul cheveux de Lucy...je jure que je te réduirait toi et ton Cardinal en un tas de cendre!

Hugues: Seulement si tu arrives à sortir et survivre au traitement que le Cardinal à prévu pour vous!

Il s'en va en riant mais Natsu furieux ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Lucy seule et isolée d'eux, il se met à genoux abattu par la situation actuel piéger et à la merci de la Garde plus rien ne pouvait les sauver. Enfin selon lui car à l'extérieur la place était aménager pour la lacrima des gardes partout, ils remarquent alors les double de Kai et Gajeel noter sur des calepins.

Garde: HE VOUS! Que faites-vous là!

Kai E.: Nous prenons des notes pour le journal, cet événement doit être divulgué aux quatre coin d'Edolas.

Les gardes les encerclent leurs lances pointer vers eux alors que le Capitaine arrive.

Capitaine: Vous vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'être là!

Gajeel E.: Ah Capitaine justement nous voulions vous parlez.

Capitaine: Me parler?

Gajeel E.: Oui les lecteurs seraient ravie d'avoir le point de vue la situation de la part de leurs protecteurs! Vous pourriez être reconnu dans la rue devenir une célébrité.

Le Capitaine observe les deux hommes et prend la pose.

Capitaine: Bien je vous autorise exceptionnellement à me poser des questions! Mais faites vite l'emploie du temps d'un Capitaine est précieux.

Kai E.: Sa ne sera pas long premièrement on remarque que le dispositif déployer est plus impressionnant que les dernières fois.

Capitaine: Exacte car on a capturé des intrus qui ont tenté de s'introduire dans le Palais.

Gajeel E.: Vraiment alors votre sens du devoir et votre talent ont empêchée une catastrophe!

Le Capitaine se gratte le nez d'un air fière.

Capitaine: Oui c'est exacte les deux Chasseurs de Dragons et la blondinette sont maintenant en prison.

Gajeel E.: Bien Ensuite nous remarquons que ce dispositif à l'air infaillible, est-ce vous qui en êtes à l'origine?

Capitaine: Oui bien entendue.

Il retire son casque dévoilant son crâne chauve et sa moustache.

Capitaine: Nos hommes patrouillent au Nord, à l'Est et à l'Ouest!

Kai E.: Et le Sud?

Capitaine: Aucune crainte à y avoir le Sud il n'y a que la Palais il faudrait se poster sur une Tour et sauter jusqu'à la place chose impossible vous y consentez. Bon c'est pas tout mais vous devez circulez!

Kai E.: Pas de problème nous avions finie merci Capitaine soyez sûre que vous serez connue dans tous Edolas.

Capitaine: Je l'espère et pas de diffamation!

Gajeel E.: Soyez sans crainte nous ne disons que la vérité.

Ils s'en vont en lâchant un sourire.

Gajeel E.: Il sera bientôt connu comme le plus gros crétin de tous le royaume.

Sur une tour poster en hauteur Gajeel observe la place remplie de garde et observe le Capitaine donnant ses instructions.

Gajeel: Pas question d'une attaque de front on risquerais de blesser les civils...

Kai le rejoins rapidement.

Gajeel: Te voilà alors?

Kai: Si on attaque depuis le Sud on a une chance.

Gajeel: Tant mieux j'adore les acrobaties.

kai observe le Capitaine de la garde et sourit.

Kai: Dis voir le Capitaine de la garde je le connais.

Gajeel: Ah ouais?

Kai: Ouais c'est le double de Bagammon!

En effet le Capitaine d'Edolas est le double parfait de Bagammon le criminelle qui a finit dévorée par les Bêtes de la Fosse de la Tour du Paradis.

Gajeel: Ouais Jubia m'en a parler a croire que certaine chose change pas d'Edolas à Hearthland.

Kai: Ouais...mais apparemment celui-là se la ramène un peu.

Gajeel: Donc j'aurais aucun remord à lui mettre une raclé si les Salamandres ont put en venir à bout.

Kai: Ouais en parlant d'eux il semble que Natsu, Wendy et Lucy soient enfermé dans les prisons d'Edolas.

Gajeel eu un petit sourire.

Gajeel: Ben tient sa en fera une histoire à raconter les Dragons Phantom vont sauver la Salamandre. Et leurs chats?

Pendant ce temps Happy et Carla se réveillent dans une chambre immense sur un lit assez grand.

Voix: Enfin réveiller!

Ils virent alors dans la pièce une femme c'était Lena.

Carla: Où on est...qui êtes-vous?

Lena: Je m'appelle Lena j'appartient aux Chasseur de Fée...d'ailleurs y'a un copain à vous qui veut vous voir.

Happy: Un copain?

A ce moment ils remarquent Chibi dans un coin de la pièce endormie.

Carla et Happy: CHIBI!

Ils se lèvent et rejoignent leurs amis alors que Lena restait adossé contre le mur les bras croisé une mèche tombant devant son œil droit, Chibi se réveille et vit ses amis juste devant lui.

Chibi: Happy! Carla!

Happy: Tu n'as rien!?

Chibi: Non sa vas...mais...

Ils virent Chibi baisser le regard remplie de larme.

Chibi: Yuden...il...

Carla prend Chibi dans ses bras le réconfortant.

Carla: Je sais...mais ne t'inquiète pas il est fort je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

Lena: Je n'en serait pas si sûre le Dragonnier ne fait pas dans la dentelle.

Happy se retourne vers la femme.

Happy: Qu'est-ce que tu en sais hein!? Yuden a déjà affronté bien pire!

Lena observe Happy se tenant face à lui, elle lâche un sourire.

Lena: Tu as peut-être raison...mais que fera t-il sans magie?

Carla: Il trouvera une solution.

La porte s'ouvre alors dévoilant Nichiya et Nadir.

Nadir: Ah vous voilà réveiller alors vous avez put faire connaissance avec...

Lena: Tais-toi Nadir!

Nadir: Mais...

Lena: Je ne suis ici que pour les ramener maintenant je m'en vais...

Nichiya: Mais vos parents seraient ravie de vous voir et...

Lena: Hé bien pas moi.

Elle se détourne et sort de la chambre alors que les trois Exceeds sont surpris de l'attitude de Lena.

Carla: Mais de quoi parle t-elle?

Nichiya: Aucune importance elle a choisi de s'exiler que peut-on y faire...cela dit maintenant que le Prince et la Princesse sont ici.

Carla: Pardon? Quels Prince et Princesse?

Nadir se retourne vers eux.

Nadir: Mais vous voyons...Princesse Carla...Prince Chibi.

A ce moment Happy et Carla sont surpris sauf Chibi qui baisse le regard.

Chibi: Alors...Carla...est...

Nichiya: Oui vous et Carla êtes frère et sœur.

Carla se tourne vers Chibi elle comprit alors la différence de son comportement à l'égard de Chibi, au fond d'elle son instinct souhaiter protéger son petit frère.

Carla: Chibi...

Nichiya: Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous suivre nous allons vous conduire devant le Roi et la Reine pour qu'ils vous félicitent.

Ils se tournent vers les deux Exceeds.

Happy: Féliciter! Pourquoi?

Nadir: Mais pour la capture des Chasseurs de Dragon!

A ce moment un frissons d'effrois les parcours tous Carla furieuse prend un air hautain.

Carla: Conduisez-nous chez eux maintenant!

Pendant ce temps dans le Canyon Yuden se trouvait devant une femme ressemblant énormément à sa mère sous sa forme humaine.

Luxus: Yuden?

Angel: Tu...tu es sûre que...

Yuden restait figé devant la femme qui lâche un sourire.

Amaterasu E.: Je m'appelle Amaterasu...et il semble que je sois la double de celle qui t'a élever...mais comment?

Yuden: Vos yeux...je reconnaîtrais ceux de ma mère entre mille...

Amaterasu E. lâche un sourire et les invitent à s'asseoir.

Amaterasu E.: Bien quel est la teneur de votre visite.

Léo: On est là pour demander votre aide contre l'Armée Royal!

Ils observent le petit garçon et commence a chuchoter entre eux.

Goldmine E.: L'Armée Royal évite de s'approcher d'ici croyant l'endroit maudit, sa fait des décennies qu'on reste ici protéger par la magie présente ici.

Yuma: Mais sa fait aussi des siècle que nous subissons la malédiction.

Angel: Une malédiction?

Amaterasu E.: Oui...les personnes malades à travers Edolas...sont maudits cette malédiction est active depuis prêts de 400 ans.

Millianna E.: On ignore pourquoi...leurs énergie vital diminue progressivement.

Yuden se met à réfléchir et repense à la magie se faisant absorber et fouille alors dans sa sacoche et sort l'appareil d'Aline d'Edolas.

Yuden: Ecouter je pense savoir ce qui arrive à vos malades...et j'aurais besoin d'installer ça sur une de vos lacrima.

Luxus: C'est quoi ce truc?

Yuden: La Aline d'Edolas à créer ce truc pour savoir par quoi la magie d'Edolas est absorbé.

Les membres du Conseil relève la tête choqué des paroles de Yuden.

Brain E.: Quoi...absorbée!

Bob E.: Mais...alors depuis 400 ans...

Yuden: Je pense que vos maudits sont en trains de se vider de leurs magies, ils doivent être capable d'utiliser la magie naturellement comme nous à Hearthland mais ce qui absorbe la magie dans tous Edolas doit aussi absorber la magie qui sont en eux.

Ils regardent Amaterasu E. qui approuve ils sortent et installe l'émetteur sur une lacrima.

Luxus: OK et maintenant?

Yuden: Maintenant...

Il remarque alors quelque chose qui le perturba.

Yuden: Attendez...Chibi où est Chibi!?

Léo baisse alors le regard.

Léo: Le...le Dragonnier l'a emmener...

Yuden se rappelle sa tentative pour sauver Chibi.

Yuden: Chibi...

Luxus pose sa main sur l'épaule de Yuden.

Luxus: T'en fais pas mon pote je suis sûre qu'il va bien...

Amaterasu E. observe la scène et rassemble les informations dont-elle dispose.

Amaterasu E.: Je crois comprendre...ce qu'il se passe...

Ils observent Amaterasu E. qui fit signe aux mages de Fairy Tail de rentrer à l'intérieur de la hutte du Conseil. Pendant ce temps Chibi, Happy et Carla sont dans les rues d'Extalia ils virent l'ambiance chaleureuse mais surtout festive de tous les Exceeds, Chibi vit des regards se poser sur lui et Carla.

Exceed: Regarder ce sont eux?

Exceed: Le Prince et la Princesse...

Excced: C'est qui le matou bleu qui les accompagnent?

Nadir: Le peuple est ravie de vous retrouvez, à l'approche du festival.

Carla: Un festival? Quel festival?

Nadir: Mais le festival au cours duquel Edolas absorbera la magie de la lacrima!

Ils sont horrifiées de l'entendre mais arrive devant le palais d'Extalia très grand par rapport aux Exceed mais surtout très garder, les gardes Exceed sont partout et surveillent toutes les entrées. Ils pénètrent dans le Palais et arrivent dans la salle du trône où se trouvait les membres du Conseil Exceed; Martam un petit Exceed se tenant à l'aide d'une canne et au pelage vert portant aussi une petite paire de lunette; Mysdroy de la même taille que Martam mais au pelage bleu avec deux gros sourcil blanc; Mejeer qui était plus grand que ses deux confrère portant une capuche rouge avec une longue barbe et le pelage d'une bleu presque verdâtre et enfin Muganto aussi grand que Mejeer au pelage violet avec un bonnet noir couronnant sa tête. Assis sur le trône la Reine Shaggot et un autre Exceed au pelage blancs l'air hautain avec des yeux bleu.

Mejeer: Vous revoilà après tous ce temps...Princesse...Prince Chibi vous revoilà Extalia.

Carla: Alors c'est vous qui avez organiser tout ça! Maintenant je veux des explications!

La reine reste silencieuse alors que le Roi hausse la voix.

Roi: Est-ce une façon de parler à son père jeune fille!

Carla reste sur sa position elle est furieuse pour elle ses deux personnes ne peuvent pas être ses parents.

Carla: Mes parents...avez-vous au moins une preuve!

Martam: Princesse auriez-vous perdu l'esprit? Que vous est-il arrivé à Hearthland...

Carla: Ce n'est pas la question on nous emmène ici après que l'on ait été capturer et une fois arriver on m'annonce que Chibi est mon frère et que je suis la Princesse des Exceeds! Mais je demande une preuve!

Chibi lui scrute les vitraux du Palais et vit alors un qui attira son attention, il s'agissait de la représentation d'une créature à huit tête ses têtes sont tous dressé vers ce qui semble être Extalia flottant dans le ciel. Mais le vitraux juste à côté montre alors la représentation de ce qui ressemble à Yuden, Natsu, Wendy, Cobra, Gajeel, Kai, Luxus et Angel.

Chibi: Carla...Happy regarder!

Ils scrutent les vitraux et sont choqué de voir les vitraux comment pouvaient-ils connaitre leurs amis? Carla se tourne alors vers la Reine qui reste silencieuse.

Muganto: Ces vitraux représentent les menaces qui pèsent sur Extalia.

Carla: Les menaces qui pèsent sur notre monde...mais...non...

Happy: C'est impossible Yuden et Natsu ne feraient jamais de mal aux innocents!

Roi: Tais-toi tu n'es pas de classe royal ton argument n'est pas valide!

Chibi: Hé pour qui vous vous prenez Happy à autant le droit à la parole que nous!

Irn: Je suis le roi d'Extalia ainsi que ton père! Le Roi Irn d'Extalia! Et voilà ta mère la Reine Shagotte.

Chibi observe sa mère rester silencieuse mais il lisait la tristesse dans son regards, alors que Chibi observe le vitraux de la bête.

Chibi: Pourquoi vouloir vous en prendre aux Chasseurs de Dragons?

Shagotte observe son fils demandant des réponses elle soupire.

Shagotte: A cause du Dragon qui menace Extalia.

A ce moment un frissons parcours les trois Exceeds.

Happy: Un Dragon...

Nadir: Oui un Dragon réveillé selon la Reine par les Chasseurs de Dragons, ce dragon est extrêmement vorace et à une préférence pour les Exceeds.

Nichiya: C'est pourquoi nous avons imaginé un plans pour empêcher le réveil de ce Dragon...envoyez 100 oeufs d'Exceed à Hearthland pour éliminer les Chasseurs de Dragons.

A ce moment l'horreur s'emparent d'eux ils auraient été envoyé à Hearthland pour tuez ceux justement voulant les protéger, Carla sert le poings furieuse.

Carla: Alors...vous vouliez...qu'on tue...nos amies!

Nadir: Vos amis?

Mejeer: Vous êtes devenu amis avec eux!?

Happy: Oui et on ne ferait jamais de mal à nos amis!

Carla: C'est vrai!

Irn: Oui mais voyez-vous les ordres ont changer...nous avons conclue un marché avec le Royaume d'Edolas, on leurs livre des Chasseurs de Dragons et ils épargnent notre cité! En gros l'ordre "tuez" c'est rapidement changer en "ramenez-les à Edolas".

Ces paroles frappent de pleins fouet les trois Exceeds sont déboussolé aux paroles des Exceeds, Carla repensent à Wendy et se met à pleurer Chibi lui aussi pleure en pensant à Yuden. Happy lui repense à tous les moments que lui et Natsu ont passé, tous comme ceux avec Chibi, Yuden, Carla et Wendy. Il sert les poings et observe le Roi qui vit son regards replie de haine.

Happy: Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça! Nous ne sommes pas vos marionnettes!

L'assistance est choqué d'entendre les propos d'Happy; Chibi l'observe et suit son exemple il fit face à ses parents.

Chibi: Il a raison...on est pas les héritiers d'Extalia! Carla, Happy et moi...ON EST DES MAGES DE FAIRY TAIL!

Leurs cris résonne dans tous le palais choquant l'assistance alors que sur la place l'extraction fut enclenché, des mages royaux commencent à absorber l'énergie de la lacrima.

Kai: Allez c'est notre moment...tu te sens prêts?

Gajeel craque ses poings.

Gajeel: Depuis déjà 20 minute!

Ils sautent alors depuis la tour du palais vers la place.

Kai: J'espère que sa vas fonctionner. Geysers du Dragon d'eau!

En atterrissant il frappe les sol provoquant des geysers qui propulsent les gardes dans les airs, stoppant l'extraction sous les yeux de l'assistance choqué.

Bagammon E.: Mais qu'est-ce que...GARDE ENCERCLEZ-LES!

Les gardes les encerclent alors que Gajeel sourit.

Gajeel: Apparement sa fonctionne...tant mieux je vais m'éclater.

Il enlève sa cape le dévoilant aux yeux de tous.

Bagammon E.: Quoi...les journalistes?!

Les homologues des Chasseurs de Dragons eux observent la scène en souriant.

Kai E.: Alors voilà comment nos homologues d'Hearthland utilisent la magie?

Gajeel E.: Plutôt cool.

Gajeel: Pilier du Dragon d'Acier!

Il frappe la lacrima avec son pilonne et en projette d'autres frappants les gardes aux alentours, la lacrima se fissure sous les yeux des deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Gajeel: Va falloir y aller plus fort t'es prêts!

Kai: Pas qu'un peut. Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Gajeel: Hurlement du Dragon d'acier!

Ils frappent de pleins fouet la lacrima qui se met à briller alors qu'elle se fissure de toute part, le Cardinal Rin toujours dans son antre vit alors la jauge sur son écrans augmenter.

Rin: Quoi...mais...

Il observe alors les images de la Place et fut choqué avant d'être aveugler par l'intense lumière, de retour sur les trois Exceed furieux.

Muganto: Mais...mon prince...nous devons nous protéger du Dragon!

Chibi: Protéger! Ce Dragon doit pas exister ce sont sans doute la garde qui ont inventé cette histoire pour que vous leur obéissiez!

Shagotte: Non...le Dragon est bel et bien réel...et il est sur le point de revenir...je le sens...

Carla: Mais avez-vous réfléchie à la possibilité que les Chasseurs de Dragon peuvent s'en charger! Leurs magies peuvent vaincre ce Dragon!

Happy: C'est vrai Natsu et Yuden sont capable de le terrasser!

Irn: Vous pensez réellement qu'ils peuvent le faire! Savez-vous au moins l'histoire de ce Dragon?!

Les trois restent silencieux devant les paroles du Roi de retour sur Yuden celui-ci rentre dans la hutte du Conseil, Amaterasu E. prit une torche et enflamme des brasero au fond de l'habitation.

Millianna E.: Amaterasu-sama...est-ce...est-ce que...vous parlez de lui...

Amaterasu E. lance un simple regard à Millianna E. qui tremble alors comme une feuille, Yuden vit sa réaction et celle de tous les autres dans la tente.

Yuden: C'est quoi cette histoire de Dragon?

Amaterasu E.: Il y a 400 ans il y a eu une terrible guerre à laquelle Edolas n'était pas prête...une guerre contre une armée de Démon arriver tout droit d'Hearthland.

Yuden fut alors choqué il se rappelle alors du récit de Lowbawl, Amaterasu E. continue d'allumer les brasero dévoilant une partie d'une très grande fresque peinte, ils virent la partie consacré à l'arrivé d'une armée de créature multiple à travers un trou dans le ciel semblable à l'Anima.

Amaterasu E.: Ces démons sont arrivé par la toute première Anima qui eu lieu entre Edolas et Hearthland en des temps immémoriaux, ils saccagèrent alors ce monde et semèrent la terreur et la mort sur leurs passages. On appella cette époque...

Yuden: L'Âge des Ténèbres.

Ils se tournent vers Yuden et approuvent une autre partie de la fresque dévoile alors des gens persécuté par les démons, mais surtout certains semblent emmener par ceux-ci.

Yuden: Attendez...on dirait que ces démons capturent des humains...

Amaterasu E.: Exacte...pour les emmener à leurs maître.

Elle allume alors le brasero du centre et dévoile alors une peinture impressionnante une créature avec huit tête semblable à des serpents avec des cornes semblables à de la lacrima, ses créatures sont toutes reliées à une sorte de gisement de lacrima où ils se trouvaient mais ce qui fit froid dans le dos c'est de voir dans la gueule de certaines têtes des corps et à leurs pieds ce qui ressemblent à des milliers de corps en feu.

Amaterasu E.: Le Dragon immortelle Yamata no Orochi.

* * *

 **Et voilà fin de ce chapitre dans le suivants les Exceeds s'enfuient d'Extalia pour tomber sur un couple d'Exceed, pendant ce temps Luxus et Angel semblent avoir trouver ce qu'ils cherchent dans le prochain chapitre "Envole toi vers tes amis". Sur ceux merci de continuer de lire la fic et dites moi ce que vous en pensez de l'annonce du célèbre dragon Orochi.**

 **Merci encore à toi ton idée me plaît bien j'envisagerais à la mettre en place une fois celle-ci finit, mais je te remercie de continuer de soutenir ma fic.**


	85. Chapitre 85: Envole-toi vers tes amis

**Suite de l'Arc Edolasalors que la tribue du Canyon de lacrimas leurs révèlent une troublante vérité sur Edolas, les mages de Fairy Tail vont devoir se serrer les coudes pour arrêter la machination qui se prépare.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 85: Envole-toi vers tes amis.**

Dans la tente Yuden, Luxus et Angel observe la fresque de la légende d'Orochi.

Angel: Un dragon à huit tête...

Luxus: Comme si l'armée royal ne suffisait pas...

Yuden: Yamata no Orochi...

Angel: Yuden?

Yuden: J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom...dans les histoires que ma mère me racontait. Elle parlait d'un dragon à huit têtes qui avait semée la terreur sur Hearthland. Elle aurait galérer avec Ignir pour s'en défaire.

Amaterasu E.: Les Anciens aussi ont eu beaucoup de mal jusqu'à ce qu'un jour selon certaines légendes, Orochi aurait été vaincu par les descendants de la famille royal. Les arc de lacrima sont ce qu'ils restent de la bataille la magie d'Orochi ce serait dispersé et aurait laissé ses arc.

Luxus: Ouais mais on dirait qu'il en redemande...

Yuden: Dans ce cas va falloir retrouver les autres et rapidement...mais on doit d'abord trouver Chibi.

Amaterasu E.: Il a sûrement été emmené a Extalia Luxus, Angel allez voir Ruby et Adam ils vous aideront. En attendant suis-moi Yuden.

Elle entre dans une autre partie de la hutte.

Luxus: Bon tu viens soeurette?

Angel observe la fresque d'Orochi.

Angel: J'espère que c'est pas ce truc qu'on va devoir affronté.

Luxus: Tu rigoles sa sera marrant et sa montrera à quel point on assure nous les Chasseurs de Dragons.

Ils sortent alors qu'Amaterasu E. sort d'une commode une boîte Yuden s'attardent sur les appartements de la chef de la tribu, il vit une vieil photo d'elle avec deux enfants dans ses bras.

Amaterasu E.: Yuden prend ceux-ci.

Yuden ouvre la boîte et vit deux cristaux de lacrimas une rouge et l'autre blanche.

Amaterasu E.: Ces cristaux permettrons à tes amis d'utiliser la magie à Edolas, un cadeau de Mystgun.

Yuden fut choqué.

Yuden: Vous connaissez Mystgun?

Amaterasu E.: Il est notre contact à Hearthland nous tentons d'endiguer les Animas mais...la dernière on était très peut nombreux à cause des malades...

Yuden: Pas de soucis...et si jamais Orochi est responsable...je vous fait la promesse de le réduire en cendre.

Il sort sous les yeux d'Amaterasu souriante.

Amaterasu E.: Je le sais mon garçon...

Pendant ce temps dans le palais d'Extalia Chibi et Happy se tenait devant le Conseil et les dirigeants furieux.

Chibi: Alors vous vous êtes servie de nous! Pour amener les Chasseurs de Dragons ici et après! Sa vous apporteras quoi?! Orochi est sans doute en trains de se réveiller et vous sacrifier votre meilleur espoirs de vous en débarrasser!

Mejeer: Vous ne comprenez pas mon Prince aucune arme ne peut vaincre Orochi! Il est capable de raser des continents entiers!

Muganto: Sans oublier son appétit féroce...trop d'Exceeds sont déjà tomber dans ses crocs.

Carla continue d'observer son petit frère et Happy.

Happy: Et alors! Il y a toujours un espoir!

Nadir: Un espoir! Selon les légendes mêmes tous les Dragons d'Hearthland n'ont pas réussi à en venir à bout...on raconte qu'il serait le seul dragon que le Dragon Noir crains!

Chibi: Le Dragon Noir?

Happy: On s'en moque! A Fairy Tail on a pour habitude de ne pas baisser les bras!

Chibi: Si vous êtes aussi bien informer sur Hearthland vous avez sans doute entendu parler du Nirvana!

Mysdroy: L'engin magique ayant causé l'extinction des Nirvites...considérée comme indestructible.

Happy: Notre guilde l'a réduit en tas de poussière! Par ceux que vous avez vendu!

Les Exceeds sont tous choqué de l'entendre alors que Chibi s'avance vers eux.

Chibi: Et on parviendra a détruire Orochi! Parce qu'à Fairy Tail...on abandonne JAMAIS!

Ces mots résonne Carla qui se rappelle qu'elle aussi est une mage de Fairy Tail, tout comme Wendy mais son père intervient.

Irn: C'est ridicule...votre "guilde" ne pourras jamais vaincre Orochi!

Chibi: On verra bien!

Irn: Sale insolent comment oses-tu parler comme ça à ton père!

Happy vit Carla pui sChibi et sur un coup de tête les attrapent par le bras et s'enfuit.

Chibi: Happy?!

Happy: Venez on doit partir!

Il quitte la salle du trône rapidement sous les yeux horrifiée des Exceeds.

Irn: GARDE ARRÊTEZ-LES!

La garde se lance à leurs poursuite mais leurs grosses armures les ralentissent, Happy déboule sur le balcon.

Carla: Happy?

Happy: On doit s'envoler on a pas le choix!

Chibi: Mais on peut pas utiliser la magie ici!

Happy: Tu as une autre solution?

Chibi n'en vit pas il observe Carla qui approuve et ils se concentrent alors que le chemin se fait bloquer par la garde mener pr Nichiya.

Nichiya: Il faut les arrêter! Beau!

Happy: Maintenant !

Ils déploient en un instant leurs ailes et s'envole dans les airs sous les yeux des Exceeds.

Nichiya: Malheurs...il faut les rattraper!

Les trois Exceeds arrivent à quitter Extalia rapidement.

Chibi: Happy tu sais où on va?

Happy: Ben en fait je suis partit un peut vite...j'ai pas réfléchit à notre destination.

Carla: Dis-moi que tu plaisantes!

Pour couronner le tout leurs ailes disparaissent et ils chutent dans le vide, ils atterrissent dans une sorte de grande plus précisément dans un tas de foin. Carla sort a tête et observe les environs elle y vit toute sorte d'outils.

Carla: Chibi? Happy!

Les deux sont sain et sauf Chibi sort de derrière un sac de graine.

Chibi: Je vais bien!

Happy: Pareil!

Ils lèvent les yeux et virent Happy accrocher a une poutre avec sa queue, il descend et rejoins ses deux amis.

Chibi: On a eu chaud.

Happy: On a surtout l'art d'atterrir dans de vieil grande moisie!

Voix: HE QUI TU TRAITES DE MOISIE PETIT VOYOU!

Ils se retournent pour voir aux portes un Exceed au pelage blanc avec une barbe noir entourant sa bouche, il avait l'air grognon et sentait son regard sévère peser sur eux. Il avait un chapeau de paille sur la tête et une bêche.

Happy: Oh tiens regarder un Exceed!

Chibi: Bonjour vous êtes le propriétaire de cette grange?

Exceed: Ouais et je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites dans ma grange dont vous avez enfoncer le toit?

Carla resta silencieuse alors que Happy prit les devants.

happy: Je m'appelle Happy, voilà Chibi et Carla on est des Exceeds!

Lucky: Je le vois bien bougre d'âne! Moi c'est Lucky et maintenant vous auriez bien obligeance de mettre les voiles et fissa!

Chibi: Attendez on vient d'Hearthland et...

Lucky: Je me moque d'où vous venez je...

Voix: D'Hearthland...vous venez d'Hearthland...

Ils virent arriver une autre exceed plus dodu avec un voile sur la tête, elle avait le pelage bleu et en voyant Happy elle eu un hoquet de surprise.

Lucky: Mari?

Mari s'approche alors d'Happy et l'ausculte de la tête au pieds, puis des larmes embuèrent ses yeux.

Mari: Mon garçon...

Happy est surpris par les paroles de l'Exceed qui la prit dans ses bras sous les yeux des autres.

Happy: Pardon?

Lucky: Mari mais qu'est-ce que...

Mari: Chérie...c'est...c'est notre fils...

Lucky blêmit comme Carla et Chibi alors que Happy lui ne savait pas quoi répondre, Lucky observe sa femme pleurer contre Happy qui préféra réconforter l'Exceed qui invita alors les Exceeds chez elles sous les yeux de Lucky songeur.

De retour au Canyon de lacrima Luxus et Angel cherche dans le village les dénommées Ruby et Adam, Luxus fouille du regards les alentours et interpelle une femme.

Luxus: Pardon vous savez où sont Ruby et Adam?

Femme: Heu...par là-bas ils surveillent les caisses de provisions...faites attention en approchant de Ruby elle est...énergique.

Angel: Merci du conseil.

Ils virent alors l'endroit indiqué par la femme et virent alors deux individus un garçons et une fille, la fille avait une chevelure courte de couleur rouge elle portait un jean noir et un haut bleu. Le garçon avait les cheveux turquoise et gilet blanc et un short vert, autre particularité les deux avaient des queues de chat et des oreilles de chat de la même couleur que leurs cheveux et semblait avoir aux alentours de 14-16 ans. Yuden rejoins ses amis.

Yuden: Alors?

Angel: On les a trouvé là-haut.

Yuden vit les deux individus.

Yuden: OK pas de soucis je vais les voir.

Il s'avancent vers eux avant que Luxus et Angel ne le prévienne il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Ruby, qui tourne son regard vers Yuden.

Yuden: Excuse-moi est-ce que...

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer il fut projeter au sol violemment par Ruby qui lui fit ensuite une prise de catch.

Yuden: AÏE! MAIS EST-CE QU'ICI TOUS LE MONDE AIME LE CATCH!

Ruby: T'es qui toi? Tu nous veux quoi? Hein? Répond où je te plie en deux.

Adam: Un conseil répond lui elle en est capable.

Yuden: JE SAIS!

Voix: Ruby!

Ruby vit alors Millianna E. s'approcher avec Amaterasu E. et le Conseil mort de rire.

Ruby: Oh Milli!

Millianna E.: Relâche-le c'est un allié!

Ruby: Un alliée?

Millianna E.: Oui!

Elle relâche Yuden qui eu une affreuse douleur dans les bras, il se relève se massant les épaules.

Luxus: Sa vas?

Yuden: Non...elle m'a presque arracher les deux bras!

Ruby: Quel idée aussi d'arriver dans mon dos!

Angel s'approche d'eux.

Angel: Je m'appelle Angel, voilà mon grand-frère Luxus et le grand idiot à qui tu viens de tendre les bras c'est Yuden.

Adam: Moi c'est Adam et la catcheuse professionnel c'est Ruby.

Luxus: Vous êtes frangins, frangines?

Amaterasu E.: Pas exactement ce sont des amis depuis l'enfance, ils ont grandit ensemble à la mort de leurs parents.

Ruby: Ouais.

Adam: Alors c'est vous qui allez nous débarrassez d'Orochi?

Yuden remarque alors le visage de Ruby se tordre de dégoûts à la mention de ce nom, tous comme Adam.

Yuden: Ouais...vous le connaissez?

Ruby: Si on veut...mais c'est pas tes oignons OK! Vous voulez retrouver vos amis alors va falloir suivre nos règles pigé!

Ils restent silencieux surpris de ce changement d'attitude.

Ruby: PIGE!

Le son de sa voix mets au garde à vous tous le monde.

Yuden, Luxus: OUI MADAME!

Angel sourit.

Angel: Je t'aime déjà beaucoup.

Ruby observe Angel et lâche un sourire.

Ruby: Moi aussi d'ailleurs j'adore la couleur de ta mèche!

Elle rejoins Adam qui se prépare déjà, alors que Luxus chuchote à Angel.

Luxus: Chouchou de la maîtresse.

Angel: Fait gaffe sa pourrait vite virer au rouge pour toi...regarde Yuden.

Yuden se craque les épaules et la nuque, quand Léo arrive.

Léo: Yuden...

Yuden: Léo...il faut que tu rentres à Fairy Tail.

Léo: Mais toi?

Yuden: Sa ira t'en fais pas il faut que tu retournes chez ta mère elle a besoin de savoir que tu es avec elle.

Léo baisse le regard mais le soulève par le menton et lui lance un sourire.

Yuden: Allez un véritable mage de Fairy Tail s'assurerait de protéger ses amis...comment tu pourrais les protéger en restant ici.

Léo lâche un alors un énorme sourire et s'en va rapidement pour rentrer chez lui, Amaterasu E. et Millianna E. lâche un sourire en voyant la scène. Yuden lui se masse l'épaule.

Yuden: Je suis prêts.

Ruby s'arme d'un katana alors qu'Adam s'arme d'un arc en argent incrusté de lacrima.

Ruby: Bon vous venez on attends pas les traînards!

Angel: Je te suis.

Elle part en avant avec Ruby alors qu'Adam reste avec les deux hommes blasé.

Yuden: J'ai l'impression de voir une Erza numéro 5.

Luxus: Bon sang je rêve...

Adam: On devrait avancer elle adore faire des prises de catch au retardataire.

Ils se dépêchant de suivre les deux filles alors qu'Amaterasu E. et Millianna E. observe la scène.

Millianna E.: Ont-ils vraiment une chance de sauver Edolas?

Amaterasu E.: J'en suis sûre...je ressens leur âme guerrière...et puis avec Ruby ils ne risquent rien. En fait a t-il installer l'appareil d'Aline?

Goldmine E.: Oui il est prêts espérons que sa les aideras a identifier la source de l'absorption.

Amaterasu E. soupir.

 _Amaterasu E.: Et espérons qu'Orochi ne soit pas mêler à ça..._

A Fairy Tail d'Edolas les mages attendez patiemment dans la guilde Natsu E. étant revenue avec Lucy E., ils s'inquiétaient pour Léo et leurs homologues d'Hearthland. Puis Aline reçoit un signal sur la console de la guilde.

Aline E.: Sa y est j'ai un signal!

Ils s'approchent de la commande curieux.

Aline E.: Oui par contre sa vas prendre du temps.

Ils reculent tous déçu alors que Lisanna E. attends à le fenêtre.

Natsu E.: Lisanna?

Lisanna E.: Léo...je m'inquiète...il aurait déjà dut revenir...je...j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arriver quelque chose...

Lucy E.: T'en fais pas je suis sûre qu'il va bien. A prêts tout c'est le fils de Yuden non?

Lisanna approuve avant de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air triste. De retour sur les trois Exceeds ceux-ci sont installé à une table devant une assiette de légume et de poisson, Lucky et Happy mange goulûment sous les yeux des autres.

Carla: Sa se voit qu'il est votre fils...le même appétit vorace.

Mari: Oui Lucky a toujours été un grand mangeur.

Chibi: Dites-moi pourquoi vous vivez ici? Vous n'êtes pas d'Extalia?

Mari baisse le regard tristement.

Mri: Si mais nous avons été bannis.

Carla: Bannis!

Lucky: Exacte princesse lorsque le Roi à saisit tous les oeufs pour les envoyée à Hearthland avec comme mission de tuez les Chasseurs de Dragons!

Mari: Nous nous y sommes opposées...mais malheureusement on nous a bannis et prit notre fils. Mais aujourd'hui le revoilà!

Lucky continue de manger avec Happy.

Carla: Pardonnez mes questions mais...Orochi est si terrible que ça?

Lucky s'arrête de manger comme Happy.

Mari: Orochi est surnommé le Dévoreur d'Exceed...lors de son arrivé les démons ont emmené tous les Exceeds sans exception à son antre et y était dévorée.

Lucky: Les Anciens on réussie à scellé Orochi l'emprisonnant pour toujours.

Carla: Peut-être mais...on a des soupçons sur la pénurie de magie.

Mari et Lucky se regardent et réfléchissent.

Lucky: Hé bien...maintenant que vous le dites...c'est vrai que la magie à diminuer depuis qu'Orochi est scellé. Si vous voulez mon avis les Anciens ont mal fait leurs travail!

Happy: En fait ce Orochi il maîtrise quoi comme éléments? Nos amis Chasseurs de Dragon maîtrise chacun un élément différent.

Mari: Hé bien les légendes racontent qu'Orochi maîtriseraient huit éléments différent.

Happy, Chibi et Carla: HUIT ELEMENTS !

Lucky: Ouais le feu, l'eau, la terre, le vent, la foudre, le poison, la lumière et les ténèbres. Avec un seul pouvoir il ravage une région entière.

Chibi: Pas étonnant que vous en ayez peur.

Mari et Lucky reste silencieux alors que le reste de l'après-midi Lucky allait apprendre à Chibi à entretenir une ferme. Pendant ce temps dans les forêt d'Edolas le groupe de Yuden c'est arrêté pour manger un truc, évidemment Yuden est au fourneau pendant que les autres se détendent.

Ruby: Dis donc il est doué en cuisine?

Luxus: C'est le meilleur cuisinier de notre monde.

Adam: Vraiment?

Angel: Et pas qu'un peut...mais dites-voir comment ça se fait que vous connaissiez aussi bien Extalia?

Ruby: Simple on a grandit là-haut normal pour des demi-exceeds.

Ils observent les deux compagnons surpris.

Tous: Demi-Exceed!?

Adam: Quoi vous connaissez pas les demi-Exceed?

Luxus: Heu les Exceeds ouais mais demi?

Ruby: Ouais ses parents et les miens étaient une Exceed et un humain. A leurs morts on a été éduqué par ma grand-mère maternelle.

Yuden: En fait tu ne nous a pas dit comment son morts vos parents...sans être...

Ruby soupire comme Adam.

Ruby: Ils ce sont fait emporté par les démons d'Orochi...ils se sont fait dévorer.

Ils eurent alors de la peine pour les deux Exceeds.

Angel: Mais sa a eu lieux il y a 400 ans...comment?

Adam: Disons que le temps s'écoule différemment pour les Exceeds.

Ruby: On a eu les bons gênes.

Luxus: En fait ta force tu te l'ais faite toi même?

Ruby: Ouais dans ce monde faut savoir se défendre...je manie aussi le katana.

Angel se lève soudain droit comme un piquet.

Angel: Mais alors...vous pouvez vous changer en chats?

Ruby: Heu...oui...mais...pourquoi cette question?

Luxus voit où veut en venir Angel qui saute dans les bras de Ruby surprise qui tombe à la renverse.

Angel: Tu seras ma partenaire !

Ruby: Heu pardon?

Yuden: Disons que nous Chasseurs de Dragons somme accompagné d'Exceed, Chibi par exemple c'est mon partenaire on se sépare jamais.

Ruby observe Angel des étoiles dans les yeux.

Angel: Tu seras ma nouvelle soeur.

Ruby: Mais je...

Elle sent alors Angel lui gratter derrière l'oreille et se détend.

Ruby: Oh...oui juste là...

Elle se met à ronronner sous les yeux des garçons.

Adam: Votre ami est bizarre...

Luxus se met à côté de lui.

Luxus: Dis voir tu aime la foudre?

Adam: Heu ouais...je...

Luxus gratte la tête d'Adam le faisant ronronner lui aussi.

Luxus: Tu seras mon partenaire à moi tu verras on sera les meilleurs!

Yuden lui termine le repas.

Yuden: Heu les gars...c'est prêts.

Ils se servent et lorsque Ruby prit une bouché du plats elle hurla à pleins poumons.

Ruby: TROP BON!

Son cris fait fuir les oiseaux et fut entendue jusqu'à la maison de Lucky et Mari, où Happy coupe du bois pendant que Carla est déboussolé sur le parvis de la maison. Chibi s'assoit à côté d'elle depuis la révélation de leurs liens fraternelles ils n'avaient pas parler.

Chibi: Carla?

Carla: Chibi...je te demandes pardon...

Chibi: Pardon...pardon pourquoi?

Carla: Sans moi...on en serait pas là...sans moi la guilde serait encore à Hearthland...et surtout sans moi...tu n'aurais pas perdu Yuden. Mais aussi...Wendy...ne se serait pas fait capturer.

Chibi vit alors Carla se mettre à pleurer à chaude larme, voir sa sœur comme ça attriste Chibi qui se blottit contre Carla surprise.

Chibi: Pleure pas Carla...tu verras on retrouvera les autres...et on rentreras tous à la maison après avoir sauvé Edolas.

Carla observe Chibi se blottir contre elle.

Chibi: Je suis heureux moi de savoir que t'es ma grande soeur...et j'en suis même fière.

Carla cajole Chibi qui sentit l'étreinte de Carla.

Chibi: J'ai toujours pensé que...que Happy et moi étions seul...que...je n'avais pas de famille à part Fairy Tail, Happy, Natsu et Yuden...mais maintenant...j'ai une grande soeur que j'aime...

Carla: Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère...et je te promets...qu'on ferras tout pour sauver nos amis. Parce qu'on est des mages de Fairy Tail!

Chibi sourit et a lui aussi des larmes aux coins des yeux, Mari à observer la scène et s'approche.

Mari: Princesse...si sa peut vous rassurez...votre mère n'as jamais voulut vous envoyez à Hearthland.

Carla: Ma mère?

Mari: Oui...j'en suis certaine...car peut avant que vous y soyez envoyé elle est venu ici...

 _"Flash-back"_

 _Quelques années plus tôt la Reine Shagotte est chez Mari et Lucky vêtue de son imposant manteau._

 _Shagotte: J'ai appris ce qu'à fait mon mari..._

 _Lucky: On a plus rien à vous donnez! Vous avez prit notre fils et banni d'Extalia sa vous suffit pas!_

 _Mari: Chérie..._

 _Shagotte se met à pleurer Lucky vit les larmes de la Reine et se sent coupable._

 _Lucky: Pardon..._

 _Shagotte: Non...c'est à moi de m'excuser...mais sachez que je partage votre douleur...j'ai moi même perdue mes trois enfants..._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

La révélation de Mari choque les deux Exceeds la reine avait eu trois enfants.

Chibi: Trois enfants?

Carla: Alors on a un...frère où une sœur?

Mari: De ce que sache elle a eu une fille bien avant vous...elle s'appelait si je ne m'abuse...oh ma vieille mémoire me joue des tours. Chérie! Chérie!

Lucky et Happy s'arrête et les rejoignent.

Lucky: Un problème?

Mari: Non mais comment s'appelait la première fille de la Reine?

Lucky: La première fille de la Reine? Si je me souviens elle s'appelait...Lena! C'est ça Lena!

Mari: Oh oui Lena!

A ce moment un flash revint en mémoire des trois Exceeds cette femme présente à leurs réveils, elle s'appelait Lena et ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence qu'elle soit dans leurs chambres à leurs réveilles.

Carla: Cette femme...ce serait...

Chibi: Notre grande sœur.

Happy: Mais c'est génial c'est...

Voix: Happy!

Les Exceeds se retournent et quel ne fut pas leurs surprise en voyant devant eux leurs camarades, Chibi vit alors Yuden devant lui bel et bien vivant il eu alors de grosse larme dans ses yeux.

Chibi: Yuden!

Yuden: CHIBI!

Il court alors vers son amis sous le regards des autres et les deux se prennent dans les bras, Yuden pleure de joie de revoir son ami comme Chibi.

Chibi: Yuden...j'ai...j'ai cru que tu étais mort...

Yuden: Je suis là Chibi...sa vas aller. Je suis là...

Ils partagent cette étreinte sous les yeux des témoins heureux de voir cette scène réconfortante. Pendant ce temps au Palais Lena observe le ciel songeuse quand Lily arrive chez elle.

Lily: Lena?

Lena: Lily...

Lily: Alors?

Lena soupire.

Lena: Je les aient laissé là-haut...je ne voulait pas les revoir.

Lily: Je te comprend...

Lena: Mais je suis heureuse...

Lily: Pourquoi?

Lena eu une larme qui perle sur sa joue.

Lena: Mon frère et ma sœur sont en vie.

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce chapitre dans le prochain le groupe réunis marcheront à la capital sauver leurs amis, alors que Gajeel et Kai ont réveiller leurs camarades prisonniers dans la lacrima et peuvent contre-attaquer pour aller sauver les prisonniers de l'Armée royal. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Opération Sauvetage".**

 **Sinon merci de continuer à suivre la fic n'hésiter pas à laisser vos reviews ainsi que quelques fanarts sur le forum sa serait super sympa et à la prochaine tchao.**


	86. Chapitre 86: Opération de sauvetage

**Suite de l'Arc Edolas le Cardinal Rin rassemble ses pions pour frapper alors que l'équipe de sauvetage va tout tenter pour délivrer leurs amis, alors qu'ils reçoivent une aide inattendue.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 86: Opération de sauvetage.**

Dans le Palais d'Edolas un Conseil est organisé dans lequel participe le Cardinal, le Roi Faust, Maces Hugues, Byro, Sugar Boy, Lena, Panther Lily, Cocco, Erza K. et Nala K. Le Dragonnier était aussi présent mais resté en retrait les bras croisé.

Byro: Alors ces mages d'Hearthland peuvent utiliser la magie directement depuis leurs corps.

Rin: En effet ce qui risque de nous arriver, lorsque nous aurons extrait la magie de la lacrima nous aussi nous seront capable de manipuler la magie comme Hearthland!

Sugar Boy: Une source illimité de magie sa me plaît.

Rin: Mais il y a autre chose que j'ai découvert...les personnes souffrantes contiennent des traces de magie en eux!

Lena et Lily se regardent déjà au courant depuis un petit moment.

Faust: Ce qui signifie que ce sont des traîtres...

Cocco est surprise comme les généraux.

Erza K.: Majesté?

Faust: Ces individus ont en eux une source illimité de magie qu'ils gaspillent, nous devons en faire un exemple!

Lena fut choqué comme Lily.

Lily: Un exemple?

Rin eu un sourire et tape du poings ouvrant une trappe sur la table, de la trappe émerge une sorte de fusil magique avec aux bouts des antenne qui touche une lacrima.

Rin: Grâce à ses armes nous pourrons avoir de la magie à volonté...j'ai prévue une démonstration pour vous montrer l'ampleur de cette arme. Lily, Lena rassembler nos hommes dans la cours pour une démonstration!

Lily: Tout de suite...

Rin: D'ailleurs Erza, Nala j'aimerais que vous alliez chercher la prisonnière qu'elle voit ce qui lui attends!

Erza K.: A vos ordres!

Ils sortent inquiets de la suite des événements.

Lena: J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Lily: Moi aussi...que compte faire le Cardinal avec ce truc? Et pourquoi le roi agit-il de manière aussi radical?

Lena observe derrière eux le Cardinal poser sa main sur le dos du Roi alors qu'ils partent rassemblé leurs soldats. Pendant ce temps dans les cachots Lucy est en trains de réfléchir, sur le fonctionnement d'Edolas.

Lucy: Ce royaume est très différents d'Hearthland de ce que j'ai comprit les Exceed sont dirigées par la Reine Shagotte, celle-ci est considérée comme une divinités à la fois pour les humains mais aussi pour les humains. Ils extraient de la magie des lacrima qu'ils prennent...mais pour quel raison?

Voix: Tu es malignes.

Elle vit alors Erza K. et Nala K.

Lucy: Erza! Nala!

Erza K.: Tu sembles t'intéresser à notre monde...tu comprends presque tout.

Lucy: Oui mais je ne comprend pas votre magie est absorbé sa veut dire que la magie pourrait déjà couler à flots...alors pourquoi prendre celle d'Hearthland?

Nala K. baisse le regards remplie de chagrin.

Nala K.: Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix...

Lucy: Mensonges les Erza et Nala que je connais ne baisserait pas les bras!

Erza K.: Je vois que nous avons aussi nos doubles à Hearthland.

Lucy: Oui et elles se battraient pour protégés leurs amis!

Nala K. eu un rictus de mépris.

Nala K.: Les protégées...mais quand il n'y a rien à protégées que feraient-elles?

Lucy vit les larmes dans le coins des yeux de Nala K. elle fut intrigué avant d'être relevé par les deux femmes et escortées. Elles arrivent sur les balcons donnant sur un magnifique jardin où gambadent des enfants.

Lucy: Qui sont ses enfants?

Erza K.: Des orphelins...comme nous privez de leurs parents...

Lucy: Dites le moi pourquoi absorbez-vous la magie?

Erza K.: Tu veux le savoir? C'est à cause du Dragon d'Edolas.

Lucy fut horrifié un dragon à Edolas, elle avait du mal à imaginer un dragon ici.

Lucy: Un Dragon?

Nala K.: Oui...le Dragon Immortelle Yamata no Orochi...

Lucy eu alors un flash dans son esprit, un souvenir qu'elle a d'Hearthland.

Lucy: Orochi...le Dragon à huit tête...

Erza K.: Apparemment tu sembles connaître nos légendes...

Lucy se retourne les mains toujours liées dans une toile gluante.

Lucy: Dans nos légendes aussi Orochi existe et elles sont plus fournies que les vôtres!

La lance de Nala pointe sous la gorge de Lucy elle vit la fureur dans ses yeux.

Nala K.: Répète...oses-tu...dénigrés le savoir des Anciens...qui ont sacrifiée ce qu'ils sont pour arrêter ce Dragon de malheurs!

Lucy: Ecoutez-moi...nos légendes disent qu'Orochi se nourrirais de la magie présente dans l'air...je viens de comprendre...la magie est absorbée par Orochi!

Erza K.: Sa on le savait déjà...

Lucy: Et saviez-vous qu'en canalisant autant de magie...vous risquez de le faire revenir...

Nala K.: C'est trop tard pour ça! Il est déjà de...

Voix: Assez!

Une voix interromps la conversation Lucy et les deux sœurs virent Carla accompagné de Chibi les bras croisé flotter devant elles.

Erza K.: Majesté...

Carla: Je suis la fille de la Reine Shagotte si vous ne voulez pas avoir de gros ennuies...vous avez intérêt de m'obéir.

Erza K. et Nala K. s'inclinent crispant le poing.

Nala K.: Bien majesté...

Carla attrape Lucy et s'envole avec Happy qui sont rejoins ensuite pas Chibi.

Lucy: Chibi! Happy! Carla!

Chibi: Salut Lucy quand les autres m'ont dit que t'étais là sa m'a fait plaisir!

Lucy: Vous tombez à pic on doit retrouver Natsu et Wendy ils sont encore dans les cachots!

Happy: Justement on doit rejoindre Yuden, Luxus et Angel!

Lucy: Quoi Luxus et Angel!

Carla: On t'expliquera en chemin pour l'ins...

Voix: LES VOILAS!

Ils virent alors derrière eux les troupes d'Extalia les poursuivre menée par Nichiya.

Nichiya: Capturer ces criminelles BEAU!

Chibi: Oh non l'armée d'Edolas!

Carla: On plonge!

Happy vit en bas quelque chose de terrifiant.

Happy: Non attends regarde!

Carla et les autres virent alors toute l'armée royal rassemblé Lena lève les yeux au ciel et vit alors Carla et Chibi.

Lena: Carla...Chibi mais que font-ils...

Elle vit ensuite les troupes d'Extalia sur un balcon Rin est aux côtés du Roi et de Cocco.

Cocco: Majesté ce sont les troupes d'Extalia! Ils pourchassent les anges déchues et la prisonnière!

Faust tremble de rage devant la scène mais Rin eu un large sourire.

Rin: Soldat préparez la manœuvre DTE!

Les soldats dévoilent une série de canon relier à une lacrima, Lena vit les canons pointer sur son frère et sa sœur.

Lena: Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

Lucy vit les canons.

Lucy: Vite on doit s'écarter!

Rin: FEU!

Pile au moment où les quatre s'écartent le tir converger des canons frappent de pleins fouets les troupes d'Extalia.

Nichiya: Beau mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font...on est de leurs côtés!

Lena et Lily sont horrifiée de voir la scène tous les Exceeds frappé par la lacrima commence à disparaître dans la lumière générer par les canons, Rin se met à rire comme un fou alors que tous les Exceeds finissent par disparaître et forme une lacrima en forme de chat qui s'écrase au sol. Lucy et les trois Exceeds sont horrifiées de voir la scène.

Carla: Les Exceeds...ils les ont...

Chibi: Vite traînons pas!

Ils s'en vont.

Erza K. et Nala K. qui sont arrivé à ce moment serrent les poings.

Erza K.: Ils s'échappent...

Rin: Aucun crainte...

Ils observent le Cardinal Rin qui s'adresse aux soldats.

Rin: Voyez désormais la puissance d'Edolas! Désormais nous n'aurons plus à obéir aux Exceeds à partir de MAINTENANT et à jamais nous sommes indépendant! Nous exterminerons les Exceeds!

Les soldats lèvent leurs armes en l'air sauf Lily et Lena horrifiée de la nouvelle du Cardinal.

Lena: Quoi...

Rin: Voyez-vous soldats...les Exceeds sont responsables des calamités! ILS SONT RESPONSABLES DU RETOUR D'OROCHI! MAIS MAINTENANT NOUS AVONS LES MOYENS DE LES ARRÊTEZ! NOUS SAUVERONS NOTRE MONDE DU DRAGON IMMORTELLE EN DETRUISANT EXTALIA!

Les Soldats hurlent de joies sous les yeux des soeurs Scarlette et des généraux.

Mace Hugues: Arrêter Orochi en exterminants les Exceeds...il n'y a que moi qui trouve cette idée...extrême?

Byro et Sugar Boy sont dans le même états.

Byro: Je...je m'attendais...à autre chose...

Faust lève les bras.

Faust: Vous avez entendue Soldats! Votre mission désormais est de préparez l'arme ultime contre les Exceeds! Une arme que nous leurs avons cachez trop longtemps. Préparez le Harpon du Dragon!

Lena sert les poings.

Lena: Sa va trop loin...

Lily: Lena?

Lena: Je refuse de les laisser détruire...ma maison...

Lily observe Lena une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Lena: Je ne les laisseraient pas...détruire Extalia...

Lily: Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre?

Lena observe la direction où sont partis Chibi, Happy et Carla.

Plus loin les Exceeds ont rejoins le groupe de Yuden qui firent le point sur la situation.

Yuden: OK donc la situation est encore plus catastrophique qu'on pouvait l'imaginer.

Lucy: Ils ne doivent pas savoir que la magie qu'ils prennent...sa fait encore plus de magie qu'Orochi absorbe.

Angel: Et qu'est-ce qui arrivera quand il aura absorbé assez de magie?

Lucy reste silencieuse.

Lucy: On peut imaginer que cette magie est comme son énergie vital...donc...il reviendra à la vie et réduira Edolas en cendre.

Carla baisse le regard.

Carla: Et Extalia...

Ils restent silencieux mais une voix féminine les interromps.

Voix: Extalia sera plus vite rasé que prévu.

Ils virent alors Panther Lily et Lena les observer Carla et Chibi observe la femme Exceed.

Ruby: Hé je vous reconnais vous appartenez à l'armée d'Edolas!

Lena: Plus maintenant...

Tous: Hein?

Lily: Le Roi à perdu l'esprit tout comme le Cardinal ils ont décidés d'utiliser le Harpon du Dragon pour détruire Extalia.

Adam et Ruby sont horrifié.

Adam: Le Harpon du Dragon! Ils ne sont pas sérieux!

Luxus: C'est quoi ce Harpon du Dragon?

Ruby: Un artefact magique extrêmement puissant...assez puissant pour faire rentrer en collision deux îles et les faire s'autodétruire.

Adam: Ce qui créera la création d'une importante poche de magie...

Yuden: Et cette magie se fera ensuite absorbé par Orochi...

Lena: Le Cardinal pensent qu'avec assez de magie ils peuvent vaincre Orochi...mais je suis sûre qu'il nous ment...si sa continue Orochi va revenir...

Adam: Et on pourras dire adieux à Edolas.

Les Chasseurs de Dragons virent les Exceeds déprimer mais Yuden sort tous le monde de sa léthargie en frappant sa main avec son poings.

Yuden: OK sa c'est un vrai défi pour Fairy Tail, on va allez sauver Wendy et Natsu ensuite on ira faire sa fête à Orochi!

Ils observent Yuden se craquant les doigts il se tourne vers Angel et Luxus souriant.

Lily: A oui et comment tu comptes faire ça? Orochi est immortelle!

Yuden: Ouais...mais nous on est des Chasseurs de Dragons...et les Chasseurs de Dragons.

Angel: Sa chasse les Dragons!

Yuden tend son poings en avant.

Yuden: Je vous fais la promesse...qu'Orochi verra pas le prochain rayon de soleil se lever.

Lena et Lily sont choqué comme Ruby et Adam, alors que les trois autres ont un large sourire.

Carla: Je te crois...

Lena: Carla?

Carla: Il a déjà fait cette promesse quand on c'est attaqué au Nirvana...et il l'a réduit en cendre.

Chibi: A Fairy Tail on baisse jamais les bras...grande sœur.

Lena observe Chibi le cœur serré par l'émotion de l'entendre prononcer ses paroles, Luxus tape le poings de Yuden en avant.

Luxus: Sa me plaît comme plan...

Angel les rejoins.

Angel: Je te suis.

Lucy les rejoins à son tours avec les Exceeds, puis ce fut Ruby et Adam. Lily et Lena se regardent encore chamboulé par les paroles de Yuden.

Lily: Il est dingue...

Il finit par lâcher un sourire et les rejoindre.

Lily: Tu commences à me plaire...

Lena les rejoins.

Lena: OK...bon c'est quoi le plan?

Yuden: On va s'infiltrer dans les cachots et libérer nos amis...ensuite...heu...

Lucy: Attends tu as la suite n'est-ce pas?

Yuden réfléchit mais lâche un sourire.

Yuden: On improvise.

Chibi: En gros comme d'hab.

Yuden: Exactement!

Lily: Dans ce cas Lena et moi on va essayer de faire diversion au palais.

Carla: Restez prudent.

Lena lâche un petit sourire.

Lena: Toi aussi petite sœur.

Ils s'envolent et rejoignent le Palais alors que Yuden utilise ses flammes pour détruire la grille des égouts.

Carla: Tu aurais put la faire fondre tu sais...

Ruby: Niveau discrétion c'est raté...

Lucy: Du Fairy Tail tout craché...

Ils pénètrent dans les égouts en direction des cachots alors que de leurs côtés Lily et Lena observent les soldats déjà en trains de s'équiper des armes du Cardinal Rin.

Lena: Ils s'équipent déjà...

Lily: Ils ne perdent pas de temps...

Voix: Ah Lena, Lily!

Ils vient arriver les autres Chasseurs de Fées.

Sugar Boy: Le Roi à demandé à ce que vous supervisiez les Chasseurs de Dragons aux cachots.

Ils virent l'occasion de rejoindre les Chasseurs de Dragons prisonniers et de les sortir de là.

Lily: Bien.

Mace Hugues: Ah ouais le Cardinal s'occupera aussi de ça.

Ils s'en vont laissant les deux rejoindre les cachots où le Cardinal Rin est avec deux scientifiques, attaché à un rochers Wendy se débattant et Natsu furieux qui tente de se libérer.

Rin: Ah vous voilà...nous allons commencer.

Plus loin dans les cachots l'équipe de sauvetage sort des égouts.

Yuden: La vache sa sent comme les chaussettes d'Elfman là-dedans!

Luxus: Tu t'attendais à quoi? Ce sont des égouts c'est censé sentir mauvais.

Chibi: Yuden j'ai une question si jamais on se fait prendre?

Angel: T'en fais pas on a un plan de secours.

Il observe intrigué Angel alors qu'ils entendent le hurlements de Wendy au loin.

Carla: WENDY!

Yuden: Sa venez de par là!

Ils suivent la source du bruit qui continue d'augmenter en intensité, alors qu'ils arrivent à une intersection une forme massive émerge du plafond et manque de toucher Yuden. Ils s'arrêtent et virent juste en face d'eux une vieil connaissance.

Yuden: Oh qui voilà...

Adam: Le Dragonnier!

Le Dragonnier se tenait devant eux armé de sa lance il attaque Yuden qui bloque sa lance, et commence à l'attaquer avec sa magie de retour il a moins de mal à rivaliser mais le Dragonnier avait toujours l'avantage. Il plaque Yuden contre le mur Luxus charge sa foudre.

Luxus: Poing d'acier du Dragon Foudroyant!

Il frappe mais le Dragonnier s'écarte et ce fut Yuden qui se prit la décharge, profitant de l'inattention de Luxus le Dragonnier charge sa lance de flamme et envoie une boule de feu le frapper le forçant à se mettre à genoux. Angel attaque avec son fouet mais il électrocute par la suite sa lance et atteint Angel qui hurle de douleur, Yuden tente de se relever mais un pieds le plaque au sol violemment, il vit alors Erza K. et sa soeur Nala K. accompagné de soldats.

Erza K.: Vous voilà criminelles!

Yuden: Er...Erza...

Le Dragonnier pointe sa lance sur Luxus a genoux les autres encercler ne peuvent rien faire alors que les hurlements de Wendy donne des frissons aux mages.

Angel: Wendy...

Carla: Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites?

Nala K.: Simplement ce qui est nécessaire pour la survie du Royaume! Pour la destruction d'Orochi.

Yuden: Vous croyez...que c'est en amenant plus de magie que vous le détruirez?

Erza K.: Le Cardinal à une arme qui nous permettra d'en finir avec Orochi...une bonne fois pour toutes!

Nala K.: Pour cela nous avons besoin de l'essence des Chasseurs de Dragons!

Luxus: Et à quoi sa vous servirais hein?

Dragonnier: En combinant vos essences avec ma lance...nous aurons une arme qui pourras tuez ce qui est immortel.

Ils regardent attentivement la lance du Dragonniers parcourut de symbole anciens.

Dragonniers: Les Anciens ont laissé cette lance...le Cardinal affirme qu'avec ça.

Erza K.: Nous terrasserons Orochi...avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Carla: C'est stupide! Comment vous pourrez vaincre Orochi si il n'est pas encore réveillé hein?

Nala K.: C'est simple en frappant son cœur de plein fouet...au Canyon des lacrima!

A ce moment chacun d'eux eurent un frisson d'effrois.

Ruby: Le Canyon...

Adam: Mais...des gens vivent là-haut!

Dragonnier: Le Cardinal affirme que ce sont des criminelles...à la solde d'Orochi. Nous utiliserons le Harpon du Dragon pour faire rentrer en collision Extalia et le Canyon...puis j'achèverais Orochi.

Lucy: Mais c'est affreux! Vous allez provoquer un massacre!

Carla: Voir un génocide!

Erza K.: Nous n'avons pas le choix!

Yuden repense à Amaterasu d'Edolas, ainsi qu'à la Millianna d'Edolas la peur qu'elles éprouvent pour Orochi mais aussi la souffrance que ceux possédant de la magie subissent en ce moment.

Yuden: Ce sont...des gens...comment vous!

Il sert les poings et sa fureur grimpe.

Yuden: Ils veulent...aussi tuer Orochi!

Yuden saisit la jambe d'Erza K. qui vit dans son regard de la haine pure.

Yuden: IL Y A TOUJOURS LE CHOIX!

Elle est choqué de voir le Chasseur de Dragon réagir, mais alors qu'elle allait répliquer une explosion souffle les gardes derrière Lucy et les Exceeds.

Lucy: Qu'est-ce que...

Elle sent alors un courant d'air glacé envahir la zone alors que les sœurs Knightwalkers observent la provenance de l'explosion et distingue quatre silhouette.

Nala K.: Qui êtes-vous!

Voix: Tous ceux s'en prennant à nos camarades...

La voix n'était pas inconnue aux mages de Fairy Tail où la garde.

Lucy: Erza!

La fumée s'évapore laissant apparaître Grey, Aline, Erza et Nala furieux.

Aline: Doivent payer au centuples.

Yuden sourit.

Yuden: Voilà mon plan de secours.

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce chapitre j'espère que sa vous aura plus en attendant je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de la fic avec le combat entre les sœurs Scarlette et les sœurs Knightwalker. Yuden reprendra son combat contre le Dragonniers pendant que les autres vont tenter de sauver leurs amis aux mains du Cardinal Rin tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Scarlette vs Knightwalker".**

 **A la prochaine tchaô.**


	87. Chapitre 87: Scarlette vs Knightwalker

**Suite de l'Arc Edolas un combat titanesque est sur le point de se dérouler l'avenirs du royaume d'Edolas mais aussi d'Extalia repose entre les mains de Fairy Tail, alors que des fantômes sortent de la tombe.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 87: Scarlette vs Knightwalker.**

Les quatre mages de Fairy Tail faisait face aux gardes d'Edolas et aux Chasseurs de Fées, les sœurs Knightwalker observent attentivement leurs homologues.

Erza K.:Alors vous êtes nos doubles d'Hearthland.

Erza: Exacte et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pareil qu'on aura de la pitié pour vous!

Nala K.: Pareil laisse moi rire.

Elle attaque alors Erza mais Nala intervient dans sa armure de la magicienne, Erza attaque son homologue avec son armure d'Impératrice des flammes. Yuden libre observe le Dragonnier encore déconcerté de la scène sous ses yeux.

Yuden: Hé!

Le Dragonnier se tourne vers Yuden furieux son poings remplie de feu.

Yuden: On en a pas finie toi et moi!

Dragonnier: Approche!

Yuden se propulse sur le Dragonnier traversant un mur Luxus eu un léger rictus de satisfaction.

Luxus: Angel t'en dis quoi on lui prête main forte?

Angel: Vous arriverez à vous en sortir?

Ruby avec sa force colossale parvient à défaire une troupe de garde alors que Grey et Aline envoient leurs ennemies au tapis.

Grey: Ouais nous on se charge d'aller libérée Natsu et Wendy!

Ils foncent rejoindre Yuden qui est en pleine confrontation avec le Dragonnier, Adam libère la voie avec son arc permettant au groupe de courir en direction de Natsu et Wendy.

Aline: En fait c'est qui vos amis?

Ruby: Je m'appelle Ruby et ça c'est Adam...

Ils s'arrêtent en route pour remettre les choses au point.

Lucy: Grey comment vous êtes arrivée ici?

Grey: C'est grâce à Kai et Gajeel.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _De retour quelques heures plut tôt Gajeel et Kai sont en face de la lacrima qui dégage une lumière intense puis finalement elle libère Erza, Nala, Aline et Gray._

 _Kai: Aline! Erza! Nala! Grey!_

 _Gajeel: Attends voir y'a qu'eux?_

 _Ils se relèvent et virent les gardes les encercler avec Bagammon d'Edolas._

 _Bagammon E.: Halte vous êtes encerclé!_

 _Grey: Ah ouais._

 _Il tente d'utiliser sa magie sans le moindre succès._

 _Grey: Hein mais c'est quoi ce délire?_

 _Aline: On peut pas utiliser la magie?_

 _Kai: On vous expliquera plus tard. Pour l'instant Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!_

 _Gajeel: Hurlement du Dragon d'acier!_

 _Ils déblaient les gardes et partent en courant ils s'arrêtent dans des ruelles pour faire le point._

 _Kai: Voilà vous savez tous._

 _Aline: Non pas tout comment vous pouvez utiliser votre magie?_

 _Gajeel sort alors un flacon remplie de petite bille rouge._

 _Gajeel: Kai et moi on a bouffé une lacrima spécial trouvé par Mystgun mais avec ça vous serez capable d'utiliser votre magie._

 _Il en donne à Erza, Nala, Aline et Gray._

 _Erza: Attends Mystgun!_

 _Kai: Ouais il nous a aidé moi, Gajeel, Luxus et Angel à venir ici._

 _Nala: Luxus et Angel sont là?_

 _Kai: De ce qu'on sait avec la Salamandre, la gamine et Yuden. Mais ils se sont fait capturé._

 _Gajeel: Ils sont aller délivrer les prisonniers au Palais._

 _Erza: Alors on doit les rejoindre._

 _Grey: Attends comment vous avez sut où on était?_

 _Voix: Grâce à nous._

 _Les mages virent les répliques d'Edolas des Chasseurs de Dragons._

 _Kai E.: Malheureusement il n'y a avait pas toute votre guilde._

 _Gajeel E.: J'ai remarqué que leurs lacrima était en partie scier...l'autre partie ne doit sans doute pas être loin._

 _Grey: Whoua sa fait bizarre de voir Gajeel avec un chapeau et être polie._

 _Gajeel: RÉPÉTE PAUVRE TÂCHE!_

 _Erza: Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer on doit aller sauvé les autres!_

 _Kai: Allez-y Gajeel et moi on s'occupe de l'armée._

 _Gajeel: Pour une fois qu'on peut rigoler et se donner à fond._

 _"Fin du flash-back"_

Lucy: OK donc Gajeel et Kai sont aussi ici c'est rassurant...mais on doit encore arrêter l'armée d'Edolas.

Chibi lui était songeur Carla se tourne vers lui.

Carla: Chibi?

Chibi: Je...je crois savoir où sont les autres...

Ils observent l'Exceed surpris.

Aline: Attends...tu sais où se trouve le reste de la guilde?

Chibi: Heu...oui...quand j'étais à Extalia...a travers la fenêtre je voyais une île flottante au loin. Ils y avaient dessus un énorme gisement de lacrima...je pense qu'ils sont là-haut.

Ruby: Alors vous avez peut-être une chance de récupérer vos amis. Chibi, Happy vous pouvez les y conduire?

Happy: Hai! Viens Chibi!

Chibi et lui s'envolent rejoindre Kai et Gajeel qui a la surface s'occupe de la garde le sourire au lèvre, pendant que les autres continue leurs routes pour arriver dans la salle où ils virent Natsu et Wendy entouré par des scientifique.

Lucy: NATSU, WENDY!

Scientifique: Des intrus!

Grey: Bazooka Esquimaux!

Aline: Arc de Glace!

Ils neutralisent les scientifiques mais des gardes arrivent par des escaliers et les encerclent.

Garde: Rendez-vous!

Ils sont encercler par les gardes mais une puissante épée balaie les gardes d'un revers, un groupe se fait envoyer au tapis par Lena qui parvient à tous les neutraliser avec Lily.

Lucy: Whoua!

Grey: C'est qui ceux-là?

Carla: Des alliées!

Lena: Vous arrivez un peu tard le Cardinal est partit rejoindre le Roi.

Lily: Et je doute qu'il apprécie la trahison...mais où sont vos amis?

Lena: Et Chibi?

Carla: Ils sont aller retrouver nos amis...

Elle rejoins Wendy évanouie allongé sur le sol son corps couvert de coupure et de bleus.

Carla: Wendy...

Grey: Les chiens...

Lena observe sa sœur inquiète pour la jeune magicienne alors que Grey sort un morceau de lacrima.

Grey: Tiens donne lui ça.

Carla: Une lacrima?

Grey: Gajeel m'a dit qu'avec ça elle retrouverait ses pouvoirs.

Aline en tend une à Lucy qui aide Natsu à l'avaler, rapidement les Chasseurs de Dragons retrouvent leurs esprits.

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: Luce...tu es vivante?

Lucy lâche un sourire à Natsu mais vit son regards remplie de haine il se relève et rapidement quitte la pièce.

Natsu: Je les laisseraient pas faire çà!

Grey: Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore à cet abruti?

Wendy reprend ses esprits et comme à pleurer.

Carla: Wendy?

Ruby: Elle va bien?

Wendy: L'Armée...ils veulent détruire Extalia...

Carla: On le sait on va les arrêter...

Wendy: Mais ils veulent...en même temps...détruire nos amis.

Ils sont horrifiée de l'entendre.

Aline: Quoi?

Wendy: L'Armée...va utiliser le Harpon du Dragon...ils vont faire rentrer en collision Extalia avec la lacrima d'Hearthland...cette collision créera une explosion de magie illimité.

Adam: Et cette magie...servira à alimenter Orochi.

Ruby: Qui reviendra...et détruira Edolas.

Wendy observe ses compagnons surprise.

Wendy: Orochi?

Lucy: C'est vrai tu ne connais pas tous les détails mais...

Ils entendent alors des bruits de pas se rapprochant d'eux.

Grey: Des pas...des ennemies!

Ils préparent leurs magies prêts à affronter les adversaires se présentant à eux, mais à la place ils virent Natsu revenir poussant des hurlement de terreurs.

Natsu: Les gars y'a deux Erza et Nala en trains de se battre comme des furies!

Ils sont blasé par Natsu.

Ruby: Vous êtes sûre que votre ami à toute sa tête...

Ils exposent la situation à Natsu et Wendy qui sont choqué d'apprendre qu'un dragon se cache sur ses terres.

Natsu: Un Dragon...vous croyez qu'il connait Ama et Ignir?

Adam: J'en doute ce Dragon est très féroce et même si tu lui demandais je doute qu'il te réponde.

Natsu enflamme son poings.

Natsu: Bon comme l'a dit Yuden on va s'occuper de ce Cardinal et sauver nos amies!

 _Voix: Je doute que vous irez bien loin._

La voix qu'ils ont entendue était diffuser par des hauts-parleurs dans la pièce.

Lily: Cette voix...

Lena: Le Cardinal...

 _Rin: Lily, Lena comment osez-vous trahir le Royaume d'Edolas qui vous a recueillit quand Extalia vous a chassé!_

Carla se tourne vers sa soeur la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

Lena: Vous! Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à un peuple sans défense!

 _Rin: Vous ignorez tout de moi très chère je n'hésiterez pas à raser Edolas pour m'approprier le pouvoir infinie!_

Natsu: Hé si tu venais me le dire en face que je te crame sale ordure!

 _Rin: Fairy Tail vous avez toujours sut me mettre des bâtons dans les roues!_

Natsu et les autres sont surpris.

Natsu: On se connais?

Aline eu alors une révélation.

Aline: Attendez...le Cardinal Rin? Celui d'Hearthland!

Ils se tournent vers Aline.

Aline: Le Maître a déjà eu affaire à lui et aux autres maîtres de guildes à Hearthland. Il travaillait au Conseil magique mais ils ont découvert qu'il entretenait des relations avec des guildes clandestine.

Lucy: Oui j'en ait entendue parler si je me souviens bien il a était excommunier et on a placé un avis de recherche sur lui, mais il a disparut depuis maintenant trois ans!

 _Rin: Quel perspicacité j'ai atterrit à Edolas à la suite d'une Anima miraculeusement j'ai survécu, j'ai ensuite rejoins la royauté d'Edolas grâce à quelques tours de passe-passe. Maintenant me voilà deuxième plus grande autorité à Edolas!_

Wendy: Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça!

 _Rin: Rectification c'est vous qui n'allez pas vous en sortir tous court, grâce à mes expérience que j'ai faite sur les malades d'Edolas!_

Natsu: De quoi?

Certaines parties du murs commencent à se soulever pour dévoiler des humains transformé en partie en cyborg, sur leurs poitrine il y avait une lacrima. A l'expression de leurs visages ils devinent qu'ils souffrent énormément. A cette vision les mages de Fairy Tail sont horrifiée.

Grey: C'est quoi ces choses?

Lena: Ce sont...les...malades...

 _Rin: La magie contenue dans leurs corps est renforcé avec la lacrima que j'ai implanté en eux! Et le plus merveilleux c'est qu'ils obéissent aux moindre de mes ordres!_

Lucy: Vous êtes monstrueux...

 _Rin: Ce n'est que la sélection naturelle les forts subsistent et les faibles disparaissent!_

Natsu enflamme son poings fou de rage alors que Grey et Aline préparent leurs magies dans le même états.

Natsu: Sa je te fais la promesse que tu vas le payer!

Grey: Fairy Tail aura ta tête!

Aline: Tu verras pas le soleil ce lever demain ça on te le garantit.

 _Rin: Hahahahahahaha! Vous pouvez toujours essayez! Tuez-les mes pantins!_

Les cyborgs de lacrima s'anime et l'un d'eux fonce sur Natsu à une vitesse prodigieuse, il bloque son assaut et vit la personne encore vivante.

Homme: Pitié...sa fait mal...arrêtez...ça...

Natsu repousse son assaillant.

Natsu: Ils sont encore conscient...

Grey: Mais leurs corps obéi plus...Ange de glace!

Il projette des anges de glace sur les cyborgs mais l'un d'eux déploie un bouclier magique, Aline déploie ses épées de glace et parvient à taillader dans un cyborgs elle vit le visage de la femme utiliser par Rin.

Femme: Merci...

Elle meurs sous les yeux d'Aline serrant le poings mais elle ne vit pas le Cyborgs armée d'une lame de lacrima, il fut découpe ne deux par Lena.

Lena: Partez Lily et moi on s'en occupe!

Carla: Grande sœur!

Lena: Carla allez prévenir Extalia! Ils doivent évacuer l'île!

Elle bloque un cyborg et le découpe en deux les mages de Fairy Tail partent de la zone rapidement, Lily s'occupe des cyborgs qui s'approche de Lena.

Lily: On c'est fait avoir par cette enfoiré.

Lena: Pour l'instant on doit libérer ces pauvre bougres de leurs tourments.

Ils retournent au combat alors que le groupe de Natsu s'arrête reprenant leurs souffle mais aussi leurs calmes.

Lucy: Il...il utilise des personnes innocente comme arme...

Natsu: Il va le payer Luce...sa je te le garantit.

Wendy: Carla on doit faire ce que Lena nous a demandé.

Carla: Oui on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire...même si on est banni d'Extalia...il est hors de question de laisser tous les Exceed mourir!

Ruby: Adam et moi on doit allez voir Ama lui expliquer la situation.

natsu se tourne vers Ruby surpris.

Natsu: Ama...attendez où est Yuden?

Aline: Il s'occupe du Dragonnier avec Luxus et Angel.

Wendy: Il va bien?

Du côté de Yuden celui-ci continue d'affronter le Dragonniers dans une grande salle avec un petit lac sous leurs pieds, ils s'affrontent sur un pont de pierre alors que d'autres parsèment la salle.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il crache sa gerbe de flamme déchirer par la lance du Dragonnier entouré de glace.

Dragonnier: Morsure du Froid!

Il frappe le sol faisant sortir des stalagmite de glace du sol et se dirigeant vers Yuden, qui les esquive mais se prends un coup de la lance du Dragonnier le faisant traverser un pont plus en hauteur. Dans le dos du Dragonnier Luxus et sa soeur son prêts à frapper.

Luxus: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Foudre!

Angel: Poing d'acier du Dragon Cosmos!

Le Dragonniers bloque avec sa lance et les repoussent facilement avant d'enflammer sa lance.

Dragonnier: Boule de feu!

Il projette une série de boule de feu sur ses adversaires et dans le décors créant des explosion et arrachant de la roches de murs, Yuden revient en force et parvient à atteindre le Dragonnier à son casque.

Yuden: Je t'ai eu!

Le Dragonnier se sert de la queue de son armure pour projeter le Chasseur de Dragons au sol, Yuden vit alors le casque du Dragonnier légèrement fissurer.

Luxus: Il est fort...et rapide.

Angel: Je vais essayer de le ralentir.

Luxus: OK alors on va se relayer si vite qu'il aura pas le temps de réagir! Grondement du Dragon Foudroyant!

Il projette une série d'éclair sur le Dragonniers qui électrifie sa lance et absorbe le tonnerre et le renvoie sur Luxus, Angel en profite.

Angel: Zone Gravitationnelle du Dragon Cosmos!

Elle augmente la gravité autour du Dragonnier dans l'espoirs de le ralentir.

Yuden: Bien joué Luxus on y va! Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Luxus: Hurlement du Dragon de la Foudre!

Le Dragonnier frappe avec sa lance faisant s'écrouler le pont sous ses pieds et esquiver le sort des deux Chasseurs de Dragons, qui se les prends mutuellement.

Angel: Luxus! Yuden!

Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle est propulsé au sol par le Dragonnier qui a déployer ses ailes pour rejoindre la Chasseuse de Dragon.

Luxus: Il est plus coriace qu'on ne l'espérait.

Dragonnier: Je représente l'espoirs de ce monde...je n'ai pas le droit de perdre!

Ce message tilta dans Yuden qui se relève et observe le Dragonnier.

Yuden: Je sais qui t'es maintenant.

Luxus et Angel observe Yuden alors que le Dragonnier reste immobile.

Luxus: Yuden?

Yuden: Et si tu nous montrais ton vrais visage...Yuden!

A ce moment le choc s'installe en Luxus et Angel alors que le Dragonnier enlève son casque pour dévoiler le visage de Yuden, mais celui d'Edolas reconnaissable à sa cicatrice sur sa figure.

Luxus: Attends...je rêve...

Angel: Le Dragonnier...est le Yuden d'Edolas!

Les deux Yuden se lancent des regards de défie alors que pendant ce temps dans la guilde de Fairy Tail d'Edolas, Léo relève la tête rapidement l'enfant était revenue depuis quelques heures maintenant.

Lisanna E.: Léo?

Léo: J'ai...j'ai une sensation étrange...comme...comme si il était arrivé quelque chose à Yuden...

Lisanna observe Léo inquiète alors qu'Aline E. et Levy E. pianote sur la console d'analyse.

Jubia E.: Alors?

Levy E.: Encore quelques secondes et on aura toutes nos réponses...

Lucy E.: Espérons-le nos doubles d'Hearthland se battent pour nous.

Aline E.: Une fois qu'on saura où toute la magie est absorbé ce sera du gâteau et...

Il y eu un bip.

Aline E.: Sa y est c'est finie...OH NON!

Ils s'approchent d'Aline rapidement.

Lucy E.: Aline?

Aline E.: J'ai trouvé la source...je sais où se dirige la magie absorbé!

Mirajane E.: Où ça?

Aline E.: Au Canyon des lacrima...

Le choc s'installent parmi eux Léo lui se relève rapidement.

Léo: Mais alors...ceux qui y habitent...sont en danger!

Lucy E.: Grey, natsu vous m'accompagnez on doit aller les prévenir!

Grey E.: Pourquoi nous...on est...

Jubia E.: Quelle mauviette...montre-moi que t'es un homme!

Le Grey d'Edolas à des coeur dans les yeux.

Grey E.: D'accord ma Jubia d'amour!

Natsu E.: Je veux bien mais je connais pas le chemin!

Léo: Je vous accompagne!

Lisanna E.: Quoi non Léo c'est trop dangereux!

Yuden: Mais le double de la mère de Yuden est là-haut! Je peux pas la laisser là-bas...s'il te plaît maman!

Lisanna E. hésite mais soupire.

Elfman E.: T'en fait pas Lisanna...c'est bien le fils de son père aussi vaillant que lui.

Lisanna s'avoue vaincu et lui autorise à y aller.

Levy E.: Dans ce cas vous devriez vous dépêchez d'y aller!

Lucy E.: Pourquoi ça?

Aline E.: Parce qu'il y a des mouvements sous le gisement de lacrima...et a en juger par la taille...c'est TRES gros.

Léo repense alors au dragon dont on lui a parler.

Léo: Orochi...

Pendant de ce temps dans le palais les sœurs Scarlette et Knightwalkers continuent leurs combats, provoquant de gros dégâts devant la statue du Roi Faust. Nala attaque son double d'Edolas avec des épées sortit de son arsenal, mais Nala K. l'attaque avec son hallebarde qui change sa lame pour une de feu.

Nala K.: Approche!

Nala revêt son armure de l'eau et attaque son double qui la propulse contre la statue du Roi Faust, Erza continue d'attaquer son double d'Edolas aussi forte qu'elle.

Erza: Comment oses-tu...aider ces crapules!

Erza K.: Vous ne savez rien de moi...où ma soeur!

Elle repousse son double et attaque son double d'Hearthland avec des onde de choc qui découpent des piliers.

Erza: Transformation!

Elle revêt son armure de la nature et envoie une série d'épée sur son double qui change sa lame en bouclier bloquant son assaut.

Erza K.: Il faudra faire mieux que ça!

Elle change sa lame pour une lame de feu elle projette son feu sur Erza qui se le prends et s'écrase contre un mur, Nala vit sa soeur en difficulté.

Nala: ERZA!

Nala K.: Reste concentré!

Elle parvient à atteindre son double la projetant au sol, Erza rejoins sa soeur et observe leurs doubles qui se rejoignent.

Erza: Elles sont fortes...

Nala: J'ai un plans...on échange?

Erza: Tu appelles ça un plan?

Nala: Oui un plans à la méthode Natsu.

Elle sourit puis se jette sur Nala K. tandis que sa sœur d'attaque à Erza K.

Erza K.: Alors comme ça vous échanger d'adversaire hein?

Nala: Ouais j'ai envie de savoir à quel point tu es aussi forte que ma sœur.

Erza K: Comme tu veux! Lame de Neptune!

Elle transforme sa lame en une lame bleus d'où pendent des écailles arc-en-ciel et des dents de requin.

Nala: Transformation Armure de la Guerrière de Feu!

Elle revêt son armure de feu et attaque Erza K. qui se défend, l'autre Erza parvient à repousser Nala K.

Erza: Tu te débrouilles bien.

Nala K.: Toi aussi mais j'ai toujours battu ma sœur en combat singulier!

Elle attaque Erza en provoquant au passage une grosse fissure dans le sol et sur le mur, pendant ce temps Natsu, Grey, Aline et Lucy sont sur un balcon.

Aline: Dites vous savez où on va?

Grey: Ruby et Adam nous ont conseillé de trouver le Roi pour le forcer à arrêter le lancement du Harpon du Dragon.

Lucy: Génial...et comment on s'y prend?

Natsu: Ben on le cogne pourquoi?

Lucy: J'adore ta façon de faire Natsu...

Grey: J'espère que c'est plus très loin ce chateau est gigantesque!

Lucy: Au moins on risque pas de tomber sur un parc d'attraction en pleins milieux non?

Quelques instants plus tard ils sont face à un parc d'attraction surpris.

Aline: Dis moi t'es déjà venu ici Lucy?

Lucy: Non...

Voix: ah vous voilà enfin on commençait à s'impatienter.

Ils scrutent les alentours et trouvent assis sur un carrousel Sugar Boy.

Sugar Boy: Le Cardinal nous a informé que vous risqueriez d'être un problème pour le royaume.

Maces Hugues apparaît juste au-dessus de lui.

Maces Hugues: Il nous a dit que vous alliez libérée vos amis et ainsi briser toute nos chances de détruire Orochi!

Sugar Boy: Alors comprenez bien qu'on ne peut pas vous laissez faire.

Les mages de Fairy Tail et les Chasseurs de fées se font face, alors que le Cardinal Rin observe la scène depuis sa cachette il vit sur un écrans la jauge continuer de grimper.

Rin: Les pauvres idiots ils ne savent pas que chaque force qu'ils déploient est recueillit par notre lacrima.

 _Voix: Ces mages d'Hearthland risque de nous causez des problèmes._

Rin: C'est trop tard pour l'arrêter nous allons lancer le Harpon et provoquer une gigantesque explosion magique, puis nous utiliseront la lacrima que je fabrique.

 _Voix: Il faudra que je quitte Extalia avant._

Rin: Bien entendue seigneur Irn!

Dans la lacrima du Cardinal se trouvait le Roi d'Extalia affichant le même air sadique que Rin.

 _Irn: Je sens déjà d'ici sa force revenir._

Rin: Oui mais une fois qu'il sera entièrement régénérer...nous pourrons l'utiliser pour dominer à la fois Edolas mais aussi Hearthland.

 _Irn: Contrôler le tout puissant Yamata no Orochi...voilà une idée formidable chère associée._

Rin: Après tout quoi de plus normal, nous partageons les mêmes intérêts.

 _Irn: Le destin à un drôle de sens de l'humour._

Il se déconnecte alors que le Cardinal eu un sourire narquois.

Rin: Oui...et attendez de voir la surprise que je vous réserve...ce sera MOI qui contrôlerait Orochi et je me vengerais de ses larves de Fairy Tail. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que Cocco voulant le voir avait entendue toute la conversation, et affichait une mine horrifiée en ayant entendue les véritables intention du Cardinal Rin: contrôler Orochi et dominer Hearthland et Edolas.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre je les enchaîne rapidement car l'arc Edolas étant encore assez long je ne voudrait pas tarder à le finir comme pour l'arc Nirvana, en attendant je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre où Fairy Tail feront face aux Chasseurs de fées pendant que Kai et Gajeel vont devoir affronter deux adversaires surprise dans le prochain chapitre "Chasseurs vs proies".**

 **Merci crocropaul pour ton message sa fait toujours autant plaisir.**


	88. Chapitre 88: Chasseur vs proies

**Suite de l'Arc Edolas les mages de Fairy Tail doivent s'occuper des Chasseurs de Fées pour avoir une chance de sauver leurs amis mais aussi Extalia et empêcher le réveil d'Orochi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 88: Chasseurs vs proies.**

Sur la place d'Edolas Kai et Gajeel s'en donnait à cœur joie en envoyant au tapis tous les gardes à leurs portées.

Kai: C'est trop facile.

Gajeel: Encore un peut et l'armée va manquer de sol...

Voix: GAJEEL! KAI!

Ils virent Chibi et Happy arriver en trombe.

Kai: Chibi! Happy vous faites quoi ici?

Happy: Pas le temps on doit vous conduire à la lacrima où sont emprisonner les autres avant qu'il soit trop tard!

Kai observe Gajeel et les deux s'envolent avec les Exceeds vers la lacrima d'Extalia, pendant ce temps au Canyon de lacrima la tribu y vivant sentent des secousses sous leurs pieds les habitants sont terrifier alors qu'Amaterasu E. est avec le Conseil.

Brain E.: Ces secousses deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes.

Yuma: Sans compter qu'on rapporte que les malades vont de plus en plus mal et que...

Une secousse vient perturber la réunion un peut plus violente, puis Millianna E. arrive en trombe.

Millianna E.: Ama venez voir vite!

Ils sortent rapidement et rejoignent la plus grosse lacrima dans leurs villages les habitants sont rassemblé autour, Lilou est blottit contre Millianna E. terrifier alors qu'Amaterasu ausculte la lacrima.

Goldmine E.: Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

Yuma: Sa n'était pas là avant!

Lilou: Millianna...

Millianna E.: Sa ira ma chérie...Ama...

Amaterasu E. observe dans la lacrima au centre se trouvait une sorte de perle noir avec une surface rougeâtre, celle-ci était entourée d'une fine pellicule de brume noir.

Amaterasu E.: Je ne sais pas...mais on ne...

Voix: Vous ne pouvez pas restez ici!

Ils se retournent pour voir Lucy E. avec Léo, Natsu et Grey.

Grey E.: Vous devez évacuer rapidement votre village!

Brain E.: Un instant! Qui êtes-vous?

Amaterasu E.: Du calme Léo est avec eux...comment ça évacuer?

Natsu E.: Les analyses on porter des résultats la...

Une autre secousse vient perturber la conversation Lucy E. manque de tomber mais Natsu E. la rattrape elle le regarde alors qu'Amaterasu E. vit la perle dans la lacrima grimper. Elle vit les habitants terrifier.

Lucy E.: La source qui aspire la magie est ici et...

Ruby: AMA!

Ils virent Ruby et Adam arriver.

Adam: Ama on doit partir de là!

Amaterasu E.: Pourquoi ça?

Ruby: L'armée royal va envoyer la lacrima sur Extalia!

Adam: L'explosion va produire la création d'un puits de magie qui va être absorbé par Orochi!

Lucy E.: Alors la source...c'est Orochi...le célèbre Dragon...

Amaterasu E. vit la perle entouré d'énergie néfaste et vit les habitants terrifier.

Amaterasu E.: Qu'on ordonne l'évacuation et rapidement.

Dans le palais d'Edolas le Cardinal Rin rejoins le Roi Faust qui est avec Cocco et Byro, il vit la jeune fille furieuse l'observer.

Rin: Cocco?

Cocco: Cardinal je sais pour vos agissements!

Rin observe Cocco de haut.

Rin: Qui est?

Cocco: Vous comptez libérer Yamata no Orochi pour le contrôler!

Byro: Cocco c'est ridicule...

Rin observe Cocco il sert le poing mais reste calme alors que le Roi Faust à son regards vide, ils entendent une explosion plus haut.

Byro: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

Ce bruit c'est Natsu affronter Mace Hugues.

Mace Hugues: Tu pourrais allé plus vite parce que t'as à la traîne!

Il projette un wagonnet de train sur lui Natsu l'esquive et enflamme son poings.

Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il tente d'atteindre Mace Hugues mais il utilise sa baguette pour bloquer l'assaut avec un pantin géant.

Natsu: C'est quoi ce truc?!

Mace Hugues: Pas mal je peux donner vie à tous ce qui est inanimé.

Natsu: C'est du déjà vue ta magie pour moi!

Mace Hugues: Ah ouais et ça c'est du déjà vue!

Un wagonnet lui fonce dessus il le percute et Natsu finit assis sur un siège et commence à avoir la nausée, Lucy vit son amis dans la wagonnet.

Lucy: NATSU!

Mace Hugues: Tu veux le rejoindre blondinette pas de soucis!

Il utilise sa baguette pour percuter Lucy qui le rejoins, Grey vit ses amis en difficulté comme Aline.

Aline: Natsu! Lucy! Tenez bons Mur de Glace!

Elle fabrique un mur fait de glace pour tenter de stopper leurs courses, mais Sugar Boy se place dessus.

Sugar Boy: Hmmm désolée ma beauté mais tu peux oublier ça.

Il touche le mur de glace avec son épée le mur créer par Aline devint mou et les deux amis le traverse toujours à bord du wagonnet.

Aline: C'est quoi ce truc?

Elle évite l'assaut de Sugar Boy avec son épée mais Grey est dans le dos du Capitaine d'Edolas.

Grey: Laisse ma soeur! Bazooka Esquimau!

Il tire mais Sugar Boy bloque son tir qui devient liquide et loupe Sugar Boy.

Sugar Boy: Désolée mon mignon mais mon Espada Rosa rend liquide tous ce qu'il touche!

Grey: Ouais sa aurait était trop facile...finalement on va peut-être se marrer.

Aline: Tu rigoles j'espère.

Grey: Au moins sa peut pas être pire que d'affronter le Dragonnier.

Du côté de Yuden celui-ci observe son double d'Edolas le regards sévère.

Yuden: Alors t'obéis aux ordres d'ordure ici!

Yuden E.: J'ai aucun conseil à avoir d'un criminel!

Yuden: Ah vraiment pourtant entre toi et moi c'est toi qui a plus l'air d'une crapule! Tu poursuis tes camarades, ta femme et ton fils!

Yuden E.: Ils doivent payer leurs crimes envers le Royaume!

Yuden furieux enflamme son poings sous les yeux de Luxus et Angel.

Luxus: OK là sa va devenir brûlant...

Angel: Tu penses qu'on doit intervenir?

Luxus observe Yuden déterminer les flammes vive entre ses mains.

Luxus: Non c'est un combat qu'il doit mener seul.

Yuden E.: J'espère que tu ferras mieux que lors de notre première rencontre!

Yuden: T'en fais pas je vais pas retenir mes coups!

Il fonce sur son double et les deux reprennent leurs combats, Yuden repousse son double avant charger son feu.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Son souffle est briser par la lance de Yuden E.

Yuden E.: Inutile! Lance des vents!

Il charge sa lance avec l'énergie des vents et la projette sur Yuden qui fut prit dedans mais une fois au sol il se propulse en avant rapidement et frappe son double dans le thorax l'envoyant exploser un pont plus haut.

Angel: Jolie coup!

Derrière eux des Cyborgs de Rin arrivent en renforts.

Luxus: C'est qui eux?

Angel: On dirait...des humains...

L'un d'eux fonce sur Luxus mais il le réduit en cendre avec sa foudre, alors qu'Angel les projette dans le vide avec sa magie de Chasseuse de Dragons, le Dragonnier revient à la charge sur Yuden qui bloque avec ses bras avant de répliquer.

Yuden: Tu serais prêts à sacrifier ton propre fils pour ces ordures!

Yuden E.: Ce sont les ordres du Cardinal!

Ils continuent de se battre alors que dans le ciel d'Edolas les Exceeds arrivent à la lacrima géante.

Chibi: Là voilà!

Kai: La vache c'est énorme ce truc!

Gajeel: Pas de temps à perdre!

Ils arrivent sur l'île qui se situe à quelques kilomètre d'Extalia.

Gajeel: OK...voyons si on sa marche...prends-en une moi je me charge de celle-là.

Il arme son poings comme Kai et frappe avec leurs magies les deux lacrimas s'illumine et quelques instant après à leurs place apparaissent Jubia et Levy.

Kai: Jubia!

Gajeel: Ravie de te voir Crevette!

Jubia: Kai...Gajeel?

Levy: Vous pouvez nous dire où on est?

Gajeel: Plus tard pour l'instant on va...

Gajeel sent une menace derrière lui et se projette sur Levy pour lui éviter d'être frappé par une longue épée c'étant abattu à sa place, Kai lui créer un bouclier d'eau qui bloque des projectiles lumineux tirer depuis le ciel. Happy et Chibi eux avaient pris leur envole.

Happy: C'était quoi ça?

Chibi vit alors horrifiée la source des attaques.

Chibi: Regarde! Lily et Lena!

En effet dans les airs les deux Exceeds avaient leurs armes sortit précisément celle ayant attaqué les deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Chibi: LENA! LILY!

Gajeel: Des copains à vous?

Happy: Ce sont nos alliées mais...qu'est-ce qui vous prends ce sont nos amis!

Lena: Criminelle! Vous n'empêcherais pas le Cardinal de sauvez ce monde!

Chibi est choqué d'entendre Lena parler comme ça, alors que Lily rejoins l'île et brandit son épée face à Gajeel qui sourit alors que Lena fonce sur Kai bloquant son épée avec sa main.

Kai: Toi t'es impétueuse...Gajeel tu penses à ce que je penses?

Gajeel: Ouais je crois qu'on a trouvé nos chats!

Levy: Gajeel?

Kai: Jubia toi et la crevette rejoigner le Canyon de lacrima vous devez allez aidez les habitants à évacuer et vite! Chib accompagne les...

Chibi observe sa sœur inquiet.

Kai: T'inquiète je vais pas lui faire de mal à ta sœur.

Chibi approuve alors que Jubia créer un toboggan d'eau jusqu'au Canyon et y glisse avec Levy.

Gajeel: Bon nous on va vous apprendre qui sont les maîtres. Hurlement du Dragon d'acier!

Il envoie son souffle sur Panther Lily qui encaisse le choc, kai lui esquive d'autres projectiles envoyer par Lena qui fonce sur lui et tente de le toucher.

Lena: Rend-toi sale criminel!

Kai: Tu peux essayer! Poing d'acier du Dragon d'eau!

Il frappe Lena en plein dans l'abdomen la faisant reculer mais pas abandonner, Happy observe Lena et Panther Lily agressif mais surtout obéissant aux ordres du Cardinal Rin.

Happy: Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé...sa me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs...

Happy se rappelle de la même agressivité sur les membres de Lamia Scale où Luxus quand ils étaient sous le contrôle de Kali, mais il se rappelle qu'elle est morte dans l'incident du Nirvana.

Happy: Ce n'est pas...

 _"Flash-back"_

 _Lena et Panther Lily élimine les derniers Cyborgs qui les attaquent._

 _Lily: Le Cardinal va payer ça..._

 _Lena: Je n'attends qu'une chose qu'il soit en face de moi que je le transperce de mon épée il va..._

 _Elle sent alors une affreuse douleurs lui parcourir les jambes elle tombe à genoux sur le sol, Lily le vit;_

 _Lily: LENA!_

 _Il sent alors une incroyable douleur lui parcourir les jambes et le forcer à se mettre à genoux, il vit alors le Cardinal Rin arriver un sourire parcourant son visage._

 _Lena: Vous! Sale..._

 _Elle sent la douleurs s'intensifier alors que Rin s'approche d'elle._

 _Rin: Ne t'en fait pas je vais m'assurer à ce que tu obéisses à mes ordres!_

 _Lena: Plus jamais je ne vous obéirez!_

 _Rin: Vraiment laisse-moi te conter une histoire quand j'étais à Earthland j'ai rencontré des tas de gens qui avaient les mêmes but que moi, avoir une puissance infinie qui ferait d'eux les maîtres du monde. L'une de ses personnes étaient une mage d'une guilde noir elle m'a alors appris un petit truc quand je l'ai sortit d'une mauvaise passe, ce truc c'est ce que j'ai fait à ton roi et tes six autres compagnons._

 _Il pose sa mains sur son sein droit et une lueur violette apparaît, Lily vit la lueur et l'instant d'après Lena avait le regards baissé inconsciente._

 _Lily: LENA! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait sale..._

 _Le Cardinal attrape le cou de Panther Lily en souriant._

 _Rin: Cette mage avait un jolie nom...elle s'appelait Kali._

 _Il projette la même lumière que pour Lena et l'instant d'après Panther Lily et Lena se relève, et observe le Cardinal Rin en se prosternant._

 _Lily: Dites-nous vos ordres Cardinal Rin._

 _Lena: Nous vous obéirons._

 _Rin éclate de rire devant la scène._

 _"Fin du Flash-back"_

De retour du Rin celui-ci souriait devant Cocco.

Rin: Pauvre idiote...si tu pensais te plaindre au Roi c'est raté. Je contrôle déjà son esprit en plus de tes autres copains!

Cocco fut alors frappé aux jambes par la foudre projeter par le Roi Faust.

Faust: Nui ne s'opposera à la volonté du Cardinal.

Cocco hurle de douleurs devant l'attaque du Roi Faust, elle tombe au sol les jambes couvertes de brûlure.

Rin: Sa ira...maintenant lançons le Harpon du Dragon. Byro la clée.

Byro: Bien entendue.

Il sort la clé mais en un instant Cocco parvient à se relever malgré la douleur.

Rin: Qu'est-ce que...

Cocco: Je ne vous laisserez pas...sacrifiez des millions de vies pour vos ambitions de malades!

Elle se met alors à courir à toute vitesse malgré la douleurs hors de la chambre en tenant la clé sous les yeux horrifiées de Rin.

Rin: Non! Byro rattrape-là et rapporte moi cette clé!

Byro: A vos ordres !

Il court après Cocco en larme à cause de la douleurs que lui font ses blessures.

 _Cocco: Lily, Lena...pitié venez à mon secours..._

Elle continue de courir alors que du côté de Natsu et Lucy les deux amis sont encore dans le wagon, Lucy vit alors une poutre au-dessus d'elle. Elle attrape alors Natsu encore malade et parvient à les tirer de là sous les yeux de Mace Hugues.

Mace Hugues: La vache elle est doué mais pas assez pour mon requin.

Lucy: Un requin?

Dans l'eau qui est sous leurs pieds un immense requin mécanique sort de l'eau et menace de les emporter.

Lucy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

grey et Aline se tourne vers le cris horrifié.

Aline: LUCY! NATSU!

A ce moment le pont explose avec le fond du lac et le requin mécanique est pulvériser par les deux Yuden qui émerge de l'eau, celui d'Earthland propulsant celui d'Edolas qui avait frapper le requin mécanique Mace Hugues est choqué de voir la scène.

Mace Hugues: C'est quoi ce délire!?

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe son homologue d'Edolas en plein dans la figure l'envoyant dans une maison hanté la faisant exploser, Mace Hugues vit le Chasseur de Dragon alors que le lac se vide entièrement. Du trou sortent ensuite Luxus et Angel qui virent Natsu et Lucy.

Angel: Lucy...Natsu vous allez bien?

Lucy se relève avec Natsu;

Lucy: Sa vas...mais dites-voir je rêve où j'ai vue deux Yuden?

Luxus: Non tu rêves pas le Dragonnier c'est le Yuden d'Edolas.

Yuden était sur un toit attendant son adversaire qui arrive dans son dos.

Yuden E.: Tu vas le regretter!

Il le percute avec sa lance et traverse alors plusieurs attractions, Mace Hugues vit les dégâts comme Sugar Boy.

Sugar Boy: Hé faites attention on a mis des semaines à imaginer ce lieux!

Aline: Reste concentrer!

Elle projette alors des projectiles de glace sur Sugar Boy se les prenant de plein fouet offrant l'ouverture à Grey.

Grey: Roue de Glace!

Sa roue frappe Sugar Boy le propulsant dans une attraction, mais le Fullbuster restent sur leurs gardes. A une autre entrée Cocco finit par arriver dans la zone, et vit alors les dégâts et plus loin Lucy et les trois Chasseurs de Dragons.

Cocco: Ce sont...les intrus...

Lucy se tourne vers la fille qui a la clé du Harpon en main.

Lucy: Regarder cette fille...

Luxus et Angel la virent se faire frapper par la foudre lancer par Byro armé de potion.

Byro: Sale peste!

Luxus intervient et frappe Byro au visage le propulsant au sol.

Luxus: Dis donc sa se fait pas de s'attaquer aux filles!

Angel s'approche de Cocco l'aidant à se relever.

Angel: Sa vas?

Cocco observe Angel.

Cocco: Sa vas...vous êtes venu sauvez les Exceeds?

Angel: Ouais...et toi?

Cocco: Moi aussi...mais le Cardinal il manipule les autres...

Angel: On s'en occupe ne t'en...

Une explosion attire leur attention Yuden est projeter au sol plus loin son corps couvert de blessure, mais son homologue est dans le même états son armure est cabossé et comporte des marques de griffes.

Cocco: C'est...le Dragonnier...et son double d'Earthland?!

Angel: Il s'appelle Yuden...et c'est un Chasseur de Dragon.

Yuden sort ses griffes de lave sous les yeux de son double.

Yuden E.: Tu as de la ressource pour mon double d'Earthland!

Yuden: Ouais et t'as pas finie d'être surpris!

Yuden E.: On va voir ça! Comète du Dragon!

Il plonge sur son adversaires provoquant une nouvelle explosion.

Yuden: Aile du Dragon Solaire!

Il rate son adversaire alors que Mace Hugues est interpellé par Lucy et Natsu.

Natsu: Hé toi! On a pas finie de se faire la causette!

mace Hugues: Toi tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs!

Il anime alors les statue de pierre autour d'eux les encerclant.

Lucy: Pas de panique Natsu j'ai une solution. Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits vient à moi Taurus!

Taurus apparaît armé de sa hache fétiche.

Taurus: Meuh je suis là ma Lucy que puis-je faire pour toi!

Lucy: Occupe-toi de ces statues!

Taurus: Avec plaisir!

Il démonte les statues alors que Mace Hugues évite de justesse l'assaut de Natsu.

Natsu: Allez viens te battre sale lâche!

Mace Hugues: Désolée mais je vais laisser faire mon grand copain tous le boulot!

Natsu vit alors l'énorme marionnette contrôler par Mace Hugues.

Natsu: Il est pénible lui...

La bataille continue au seins du château entre les mages et les Chasseurs de fées, pareil du côté de la lacrima Gajeel et Kai continuent d'affronter les deux Exceeds contrôler par le Cardinal. Alors que les secousses continuent de se répandre, sur le site d'évacuation du Canyon Jubia et Levy arrive face à Ruby et Adam.

Adam: Regarde...

Ruby: D'où elles sortent?

Lucy E. vit les deux femmes devant elle.

Lucy E.: Jubia! Levy!

Levy: Lucy! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe on est où?

Lucy E. comprit alors la situation alors que la terre se remet à trembler un morceau de l'arc de lacrima tombe et en touchant le sol provoque une explosion enflammé plus loin.

Lucy E.: Ecouter je vais vous expliquez mais la version abrogé.

Elle leurs conte alors toute l'histoire jusque là alors que Wendy et Carla se dirige vers Extalia pour tenter de sauver les Exceeds inconscient du sort qui les attends, le temps s'écoule Fairy Tail parviendra t-elle à mettre fin à la catastrophe?

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le prochain chapitre le combat se poursuit entre les mages et les fées le destin tiens entre les mains de Cocco alors que Levy se lance dans des recherches pour sauver Edolas, Yuden et son double continue le combat alors que Fairy Tail découvre la machination de Rin tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La clé de ton cœur".**


	89. Chapitre 89: La clé de ton cœur

**Suite de l'Arc Edolas alors que les combats se poursuivent de simple mots peuvent résonner des personnes perdues.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 89: La clé de ton cœur.**

Dans la salle de combat des sœurs Scarlette et Knightwalkers leurs combats ont sérieusement endommagé la structure, des morceaux de plafond tombent partout.

Erza K.: Vous êtes puissante on doit le reconnaître!

Erza: Vous aussi.

Nala: Mais on ne vous laissera pas faire vous commettez une grossière erreurs!

Nala K.: Vous ne savez rien de nous où du calvaire qu'on a connut !

Elle fonce sur son homologue mais Erza la défend pendant que Erza Knightwalker attaque Nala, leurs combats continue de faire rage tout comme dans le parc d'attraction. La marionnette poursuivant Natsu saccage tout le parc en tentant de l'écraser.

Natsu: Toi tu commences à me gaver!

Il frappe la jambe du pantin qui s'écrase au sol face contre terre, Lucy vit cependant sa mains bouger.

Lucy: NATSU!

Taurus tranche la main de la créature qui s'écrase au sol.

Lucy: Bien joué Taurus!

Taurus: Meuh je ferais tout pour satisfaire tes désirs ma Lucy!

Lucy est gênée alors que Mace Hugues furieux de voir son pantin au sol tends sa baguette vers un dragon incrusté dans le décor.

Mace Hugues: Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire contre ça Chasseur de Dragon!

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: T'en fait pas je suis un Chasseur de Dragon donc je fais des Dragons de la purée!

Mace Hugues: Ah oui!

Le Dragon crache une gerbe de flamme sur les deux mais Natsu avale le feu sous les yeux de Mace Hugues.

Mace Hugues: QUOI CE TYPE VIENT DE BOUFFER LE FEU!

Natsu s'entoure ensuite de flamme sous les yeux horrifiées de Mace Hugues.

Du côté de Luxus et Angel la Chasseuse de Dragon prend soin de Cocco tenant la clé.

Angel: Cette clé permet d'activer le Harpon?

Cocco: Oui ils ne doivent pas s'en emparer sinon...

Byro: Sale traîtresse...je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de trahir le Cardinal!

Sous les yeux de Luxus, Cocco et Angel; Byro se transforme en énorme pieuvre gigantesque. Natsu et Lucy virent la pieuvre.

Lucy: C'est quoi ce machin!?

Mace Hugues: Restez concentré sur le combat!

Le Dragon de Mace manque d'écraser Lucy mais Natsu bloque la patte du Dragon.

Natsu: Je t'interdit...de toucher à Lucy! POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il explose la patte du Dragon avec son poings avant de foncer sur Mace Hugues.

Natsu : Aile du Dragon de Feu!

Il touche de pleins fouet Mace Hugues qui est envoyer dans une attraction le mettant KO.

Lucy: On a réussie! Bien joué Natsu!

Natsu vit son frère contre son double armant sa lance.

Yuden E.: Eclair du Dragon!

Il fonce sur Yuden en projetant des arcs électriques le mage de Fairy Tail les encaisse et parvient a éraflé l'armure du Dragonnier avant de rapidement se retourner.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Son attaque est bloqué par la lance du Dragonnier.

Yuden E.: Harpon électrique!

Un harpon électrique atteint Yuden qui est projeté dans une attraction.

Natsu: Yuden...

Du côté de Luxus et Angel Byro riait devant les Chasseurs de Dragon.

Byro: Pauvre insecte vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi! Quand à toi Cocco tu vas me donner cette clé!

Cocco: Ja...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer elle est saisit par un tentacule de Byro qui s'empare en même temps de la clé.

Angel: Oh non!

Luxus: Tu vas la lâcher sinon!

Byro: Attention avec ta foudre tu risques de la toucher!

Luxus se rétracte Byro avait raison il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de blessé leur alliée, Byro s'empare de la clé.

Cocco: Non!

Byro: Sugar Boy!

Sugar Boy arrive à cette instant.

Sugar Boy: Désolée les petits mais c'est perdue!

Cocco: Non...on doit...l'arrêter!

Voix: Pas de soucis on s'en charge!

A la suite de Sugar boy Grey sur une moto avec Aline le poursuive.

Byro: Quoi non pas question!

Il tends un tentacule vers eux mais il se fait foudroyer par Luxus.

Luxus: Doucement mon gros c'est entre toi et nous!

Byro: Tu oublies cette petite peste!

Il sert l'étreinte autour de Cocco mais Natsu arrive et frappe de pleins fouet Byro à la figure lui faisant lâcher Cocco rattraper par Taurus, Lucy les rejoins alors que Luxus se craque les doigts.

Luxus: Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi mon gros! Angel, toi et Lucy allez mettre Cocco à l'abris.

Cocco: Venez j'ai un plans.

Angel: On te suis.

Elles suivent Cocco pendant que Luxus et Natsu se tiennent face à Byro.

Natsu: On se le fait en duo?

Luxus: Ouais montrons lui ce que valent de vrais Chasseur de Dragon!

Du côté de Gajeel et Kai les deux rivalisent avec leurs adversaires qui ne se laisse pas faire, Lily attaque avec sa grosse lame Gajeel qui la bloque avec son bras.

Gajeel: Tu rêves si tu penses pouvoir m'avoir avec ton jouet!

Lily: Tu te défend bien mais je t'empêcherais de t'interposer!

Gajeel: Il est tant que je te montre qui es ton vrai maître! Hurlement du Dragon d'acier!

Il frappe Lily de pleins fouet alors que Lena et Kai continue de se battre Kai a sortit son trident d'eau pour rivaliser avec Lena.

Kai: Geysers du Dragon d'eau!

Il frappe le sol projetant des Geysers d'eau sur Lena qui prend l'attaque de plein fouet, au Canyon Chibi vit l'explosion et s'inquiète. Pendant ce temps Levy et Jubia sont songeuses.

Levy: Un Dragon...manquait plus que ça...

Jubia: Vous avez dit qu'une étrange perle est apparut dans la lacrima?!

Kagura E.: Oui vous voulez la voir?

Jubia: Oui Jubia a un mauvais pré-sentiment.

elle suit Kagura alors que Chibi s'envole.

Levy: Chibi?

Chibi: Je dois allez voir ma sœur je suis sûre que je peux la raisonner!

Il s'envole vers la lacrima alors que Adam et Ruby discute.

Adam: Ruby et moi on va à Extalia rejoindre Carla et Wendy.

Levy: D'accord...Lucy si tu pourrais me conduire à mon autre moi je pourrais vous aidez à faire des recherches sur peut-être un moyen d'arrêter Orochi.

Amaterasu E.: Nous avons des documents parlant de lui mais les textes sont dans une langue difficile à traduire.

Levy: Sa tombe bien ma magie est justement celle des mots.

Amaterasu E.: Alors prend ceux-ci.

Elle tend une des pastille rouge que Grey, Aline, Erza et Nala ont eu. Elle la mange et suis Lucy alors que Jubia arrive devant la lacrima et vit la perle dans celle-ci.

Jubia: Jubia le craignait...il y a encore une perle ici...

Kagura E.: Vous savez ce que c'est?

Jubia: J'ai déjà vue cette chose dans mon monde...on ignore ce que c'est mais...

Une autre secousse se produit faisant monter la perle très légèrement, pendant ce temps dans le Palais Aline et Grey poursuivent Sugar Boy glissant sur l'avant de son armure.

Grey: Arrête toi bon sang!

Sugar Boy: Désolée Ice Boy il va falloir faire mieux que ça.

Aline: Attends j'ai une idée. Patinoire Olympique!

Elle recouvre le sol de glace mais Sugar Boy utilise Espada Rosa pour gelé la traîner.

Sugar Boy: Désolée ma mignonne mais mon Espada Rosa rends liquide tous ce qu'elle tou...

A ce moment Sugar Boy glisse sur la matière visqueuse et finit par s'arrêter la tête qui tourne.

Sugar Boy: J'ai...la tête qui tourne...

Aline: T'as oublié que les propriété continuait de fonctionner!

Grey: Bien joué!

Sugar Boy se relève.

Sugar Boy: Vous commencer à m'énerver je vais me charger de votre cas vous allez voir!

Il fonce sur eux et touche la moto avec son sabre celle-ci devient liquide mais les deux mages s'écartent.

Aline: Epée de Glace!

Elle envoi ses épées mais Sugar Boy les liquéfient.

Sugar: Essaye autre chose poupée.

Grey: Cage de Glace!

Une cage tombe sur Sugar boy mais avec Espada Rosa tous ce qu'il touche finit par se liquéfié.

Sugar Boy: Vous n'apprenez jamais vos leçon on dirait.

Grey: OK il reste plus que la bonne vieil méthode.

Il affronte Sugar Boy à main nues mais il brandit son épée en avant, mais il est désarmé par Aline qui tire une flèche de glace avec son arc.

Aline: Je t'ai eu!

Sugar Boy: Oh non!

Grey attrape alors la clé dans la main de Sugar boy les deux se la dispute sous les yeux d'Aline.

Aline: Grey tu fiches quoi?!

Grey: A ton avis? Si on a la clé ils pourront pas lancé le Harpon!

Aline: Et si tu la détruisais tous simplement !

Sugar Boy: Quoi!?

Grey: Ouais bonne idée!

Il commence alors a utilisé sa magie sur la clé emprisonnant sa main et celle de Sugar Boy dans un bloc de glace, le général d'Edolas vit alors la clé commencer à se fissurer.

Sugar Boy: Qu'est-ce que tu fais! La clé est en trains de se détruire!

Grey: Exacte comme ça y'a plus aucune façon pour vous d'utilisez votre Harpon !

Sugar Boy: Mais vous condamnez vos chances de sauvez vos amis en faisant cela!

Grey et Aline sont choqué de l'entendre.

Grey: QUOI?

Sugar Boy: Calmez-vous et je vous expliquerait!

Il arrête légèrement sa magie.

Aline: Explique-toi comment on pourrait sauvez nos amis avec cette clé?

Sugar Boy: Cette clé ne permet pas seulement le lancement du Harpon du Dragon, elle permet aussi de le manipuler si vous parvenez à contrôler ce Harpon vous pourriez libérer tous vos amis et sauvez votre ville!

Grey réfléchit mais lâche un sourire avant de renforcer sa magie faisant exploser la clé.

Sugar Boy: QUOI?!

Aline: Epée de Glace!

Elle frappe Sugar Boy de pleins fouet faisant exploser les épées et l'envoyant au sol son armure totalement en miette, il observe le frère et la soeur Fullbuster.

Sugar Boy: Pauvre...idiot...vous avez condamner...ce monde...

Aline: T'en fais pas pour Orochi on s'en occupe.

Sugar Boy: Mais pour vos amis...

Grey avec sa magie reconstruit la clé.

Grey: Pas de soucis avec ma magie de la glace je peux recréer la même clé.

Sugar Boy finit par s'évanouir Aline remarque alors une chose sur le corps de Sugar Boy, elle s'approche et observe une marque dans son dos.

Grey: Aline qu'est-ce qu'il y a me dit pas que t'en a craquer pour lui quand même?

Aline: Non viens voir imbécile.

Grey s'approche et vit la marque sur Sugar Boy et la reconnait.

grey: Attends...cette marque c'est...

Elle éclate en poussière violette alors que Luxus et Natsu arrivent.

Luxus: hé les gars sa vas...on viens d'en finir avec l'homme pieuvre.

Plus loin Byro est complètement carboniser.

Byro: Bande...de morveux...

Aline: Natsu...Luxus...ces gars étaient manipulé...

Natsu: Quoi?

Grey: Ouais...ce gars et je pense les autres ont la marque de Kali sur eux...

Natsu et Luxus sont choqué alors qu'une explosion les sorts de leurs songes, plus loin Yuden et le Dragonnier poursuivent leurs combats. Yuden observe le Dragonnier amoché par leurs combats il charge son poings.

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon solaire!

Il frappe la lance de son double.

Yuden E.: T'apprends jamais! Sa fonctionnera pas contre moi!

Yuden: J'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot! Serre du Dragon Solaire!

Avec sa jambe il frappe la lance qui s'enfonce plus loin.

Yuden E.: Oh non mais comment...

Yuden: C'est parce que je suis un mage de Fairy Tail! Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Son hurlement frappe de pleins fouet son double qui va s'écraser dans un bâtiment, ses amis le virent épuisé devant son exploits alors que son double est encore conscient mais blessé.

Yuden E.: Fairy Tail...

Luxus: Yuden sa vas?

Yuden: Ouais...je l'ai eu et vous?

Aline: On a un gros problème!

Deux personnes supplémentaires arrivent devant Yuden et ses alliées qui blêmissent.

Yuden: Et un énorme.

De retour sur le combat opposant Kai et Gajeel à leurs doubles Kai avec ses griffes parvient a exploser le haut de l'armure de Lena.

Kai: Enfin sa sera plus facile de...

Il vit alors la marque sur sa poitrine.

Kai: Quoi...je comprends mieux maintenant...

Lena: Criminel!

Elle projette des vagues d'énergies sur Kai.

Kai: Bouclier du Dragon d'eau.

Il bloque ses attaques mais elle finit par plante son épée dans le flancs de Kai qui grogne de douleur.

Gajeel: Kai!

Gajeel est déconcentré permettant à Panther Lily de l'envoyer au sol, alors que Kai saisit la lame de Lena et la bloque.

Kai: Pas mal...c'est décidé tu seras mon chat!

Lena: De quoi tu parles?!

Voix: LENA!

Ils virent Chibi revenir.

Happy: Chibi!

Chibi: Lena reprends-toi!

Kai: Chibi sa sert à rien...elle a la marque de Kali...et je parie que Lily aussi.

Gajeel observe Panther Lily.

Gajeel: Dans ce cas y'a que la méthode forte qui peut les ramener à la raison.

Il repousse Panther Lily alors que Chibi s'approche de sa soeur.

Chibi: Lena...

Happy: Chibi sa sert à rien!

Chibi: Je dois essayer! Lena je sais que tu es là...quelque part...te laisse pas faire...

Lena: Je n'obéie qu'aux ordres!

Elle repousse Kai qui tombe au sol et observe Lena s'approcher de Chibi.

Chibi: Lena...tu te rappelles toi de la première fois que tu m'as vue?

Lena s'avance mais ses paroles la font s'arrêter à ce moment son esprits se pose des questions alors que la marque veut qu'elle continue. Chibi commence a trembler.

Chibi: Est-ce que...tu étais heureuses...d'avoir un petit frère...et une petite soeur?

Lena sert la garde son épée et un lointain souvenirs lui revint en mémoire.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Lena attendez dans un couloir devant la porte d'une chambre, à ses côtés son compagnons d'arme Panther Lily._

 _Lily: Lena..._

 _Lena: Sa fait des heures...j'ai peur..._

 _Lily: T'en fais pas elle a déjà eu toi et Carla._

 _A ses côtés une petite chatte au pelage blancs._

 _Carla: Grande sœur...maman va bien?_

 _Lena s'approche de sa petite sœur et pose ses mains sur ses épaules._

 _Lena: Oui petite sœur elle nous donne simplement un petit frère. Elle a mal parce que c'est le rôle d'une mère._

 _Carla: Hmmm...mais dis-moi comment on va l'appeler?_

 _Lena: Nous le saurons dés que..._

 _La porte s'ouvre sur une Exceed._

 _Exceed: Vous pouvez entrez._

 _Lena entre avec Panther Lily et Carla, et virent la Reine Shagotte allongé tenant dans ses bras un petit chaton miaulant._

 _Shagotte: Mes chéries...venez dire bonjours à votre petit frère..._

 _Elles s'approchent du lit._

 _Shagotte: Toi aussi Panther Lily._

 _Panther Lily: Majesté je..._

 _Lena prend la main de son amis et ils s'approchent du petit Exceed qui sourit en voyant ses nouvelles sœurs._

 _Carla: Oh il est trop mignon! Salut petit frère!_

 _Le petit Exceed touche le nez de sa sœur Carla alors que Shagotte vit Lena aux bords des larmes, elle tends l'enfant vers elle._

 _Shagotte: Prend-le._

 _Lena prit son petit frère dans ses bras._

 _Lena: Il est si...petit..._

 _Shagotte: Tu as l'honneur de lui donner son nom..._

 _Lena ne sût quoi dire mais en voyant son visage heureux elle le trouva mignon._

 _Lena: Chibi..._

 _Shagotte sourit alors que Panther Lily remarqua le Roi Irn dans un coin de la pièce observant l'enfant d'un regard mauvais. Alors que Lena pleurait devant son petit frère tendant ces petites pattes vers sa grande sœur en larme._

 _"Fin du flash-back"_

Lena en se rappelant de ce moment chassa alors l'esprit du Cardinal, elle se met à pleurer puis se mets à genoux devant son petit frère en larme.

Lena: Chibi...mon petit frère...

Elle le prit dans ses bras et pleure l'un contre l'autre.

Chibi: Grande soeur...je veux plus que tu partes...

Lena: Je serait là Chibi...je serais là...

Panther Lily lui fut mis au tapis par Gajeel souriant.

Gajeel: Bon je crois qu'on les a méritée nos chats tu trouves pas?

Kai: Et pas qu'un peut...

Il observe Chibi et Lena l'un contre l'autre. Pendant ce temps devant la porte du Harpon le Cardinal sentit son emprise sur ses pantins se rompre.

Rin: Impossible...j'ai perdu la liaison avec Lily et Lena...mais aussi Mace, Sugar Boy et Byro! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Voix: Cardinal!

Le Cardinal vit alors devant lui arriver Erza et Nala Knightwalkers accompagné du Dragonnier amoché tenant en otage Natsu, Luxus, Grey et Aline.

Erza K.: Nous avons les criminels.

Faust: Bien et la clé?

Yuden E.: Ils l'ont détruite...mais ces mages de glace peuvent en forger une nouvelle.

Rin eu un large sourire alors qu'Aline et Grey se relève.

Rin: Vous allez bien entendue en créer une nouvelle n'est-ce pas?

Grey: Allez au diable!

Yuden E. le frappe avec son coude alors que Rin claque des doigts, Nala K. saisit Luxus tandis que Erza K. saisit Natsu alors qu'avec sa magie il inflige une énorme douleurs à Aline qui se met à genoux.

Grey: ALINE!

Rin: Je peux stopper son tourments...mais il ne tient qu'à toi de le respecter...

Grey sert les poings mais en voyant sa soeur se tortiller de douleurs il accepte.

Grey: OK...mais laissez ma soeur...

Rin arrête sa magie alors qu'Aline est remis debout, Grey forge une nouvelle clé dans avec sa magie et l'utilise les prêtres commencent l'incantation alors que le dessins d'une tête de dragons s'illumine en rouge.

Faust: Enfin après tant d'année...

Rin: Je vais avoir le pouvoir suprême...et régner sur Edolas et Earthland!

Erza et Nala murmure dans l'oreille de Natsu et Luxus.

Nala et Erza: A vous de jouer!

A ce moment les deux Chasseurs de Dragons balaye les gardes et les mages avec leurs magies, Rin se retourne vers eux surprise.

Rin: COMMENT!

Erza le saisit par la gorge et pointe son épée dessous Yuden lui brise l'armure volé au Dragonnier et charge son feu sous les yeux de Bagammon E.

Bagammon E.: MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE!

Yuden: Toi t'as une sale tronche! Aile du Dragon Solaire!

Il propulse le Capitaine de la garde d'Edolas et quelques soldats au sol.

Erza: Arrêtez immédiatement le lancement où je tue votre Cardinal!

Nala a quand à elle le Roi Faust en otage.

Nala: Sans oubliez votre Roi alors stoppez tout MAINTENANT!

Les prêtres hésitent mais Rin furieux hurle à plein poumons.

Rin: N'ARRÊTEZ PAS ENVOYEZ LE HARPON MAINTENANT!

Erza allait l'attaquer mais elle est alors désarmées par son double, les vrais soeurs Knightwalker reviennent avec le Dragonniers envoyant son double au sol avec sa lance.

Yuden E.: J'aimais biens moi cette armure!

Yuden tente de se relever mais la lame de la lance est sous son cou, la garde encercle les Chasseur de Dragons alors que le Cardinal rit à pleins poumons.

Rin: Presque Fairy Tail...presque malheureusement pour vous vous arrivez trop tard...grâce au Harpon du Dragon je vais pouvoir non seulement me débarrassez de vous qui m'avez causé du soucis à Earthland...mais en plus je vais contrôler la force suprême d'Edolas!

Erza: Pauvre malade! Combien de ces gens ont souffert à cause d'Orochi?!

Rin: Et bien les sœurs Knightwalker ont vue leurs village rasé par un tremblement de terre et une chute de lacrima de foudre. Ces tremblements de terre sont ceux d'Orochi car même endormie sa puissance est sans aucune mesure!

Yuden: Alors vous êtes prêts...a condamner ce monde...uniquement pour le pouvoir!?

Rin: Exactement! Maintenant place au spectacle! Lancez le Harpon!

Natsu: NON FAITES PAS CA!

Ils virent impuissant une intense lumière rouge se produire et laisser apparaître une tête de dragon osseuse ses yeux était des rubis, il commence à s'élever dans les airs vers la surface. Sur les balcons du palais Lucy, Cocco et Angel virent la lueur rouge plus loin.

Angel: Cette lueur...

Cocco: Ils ont lancé le Harpon! Mais on peut encore arrangé la situation!

Lucy: Pourquoi nous aidez Cocco?

Cocco: Parce que ma famille a perdu la vie à cause d'un tremblement de terre...qui a relâcher des lacrimas de poison sur ma ville...j'allait mourir mais Lily et Lena m'ont sauvé la vie...mais ils n'ont pas pus sauver mes parents...ils sont morts à cause d'Orochi...je veux le voir disparaître!

Angel et Lucy étaient touchés par l'histoire de Cocco.

Cocco: Chacun de nous avons perdue quelque chose à cause d'Orochi...Erza et Nala ont perdue leurs soeur et leurs parents...Mace Hugues à perdue sa petite-amie...Sugar Boy toute sa famille et Byro sa petite-fille et sa fille...

A ce moment Angel observe les arcs de lacrima.

Angel: On te promets qu'on tuera Orochi...

Cocco sourit et observe les deux filles.

Cocco: Merci.

Le Harpon est finalement lancé celui-ci se dirige droits vers la lacrima, la tribu qui évacue vit le Harpon s'enfoncer dans l'île Chibi et Lena stoppe leur étreintes secoué par le choc.

Chibi: Qu'est-ce que c'est?!

Gajeel vit le Harpon fixé à l'île.

Gajeel: Sa sent pas bons du tout...

Lena: C'est le Harpon du Dragon!

Rin: ALLEZ-Y ENVOYEZ-LA SUR EXTALIA!

A ce moment le Harpon devint rouge et commence à se rapprocher d'Extalia Lena et tous le monde vit cela.

Lucy E.: Oh non ils ont envoyé le Harpon...

Aline E.: Si Extalia disparaît...

Léo: Orochi va revenir!

Rin rit à pleins poumons devant la scène.

Rin: C'est finie j'ai gagné...plus rien ne peut l'arrêter!

Yuden: Tu te trompes!

Rin se tourne vers le Chasseur de Dragons qui a un regards remplie de détermination.

Yuden: Tant que moi et les autres seront là...il y aura toujours un espoirs! Tant que nous y croyons il y aura toujours un moyen de sauver ce monde et tous ses habitants...et je promets...que Orochi ne verra pas le soleil se lever.

Rin rit alors que ses amis sont remplie de détermination.

Rin: Ah oui...et comment tu comptes t'enfuir d'ici?

Pour réponse le toit explose dévoilant un Legion l'énorme dragon utiliser par l'armée d'Edolas sur lequel se trouve Lucy et Angel.

Lucy: Coucou.

Angel: Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Son hurlement disperse les gardes Yuden en profite et repousse une nouvelle fois son double.

Faust: Mais...comment font-elles pour manipuler un legion?

Cocco apparaît sur la tête.

Cocco: Parce qu'il est à moi.

Rin: COCCO!

Lucy: Vite grimpez on peut encore stopper la lacrima!

Ils grimpent tous sur le legion qui s'envole mais les deux sœurs Knightwalkers observent leurs doubles.

Erza K.: SCARLETTE!

Erza et Nala observent leurs doubles furieuses, celle-ci coupe leurs cheveux pour qu'ils soient très court pour qu'on les reconnaissent de leurs doubles.

Nala K.: Soldat armez-vous nous partons!

Yuden E. observe son double s'en aller et plante sa lance au sol.

Yuden E.: Il me reste encore ma meilleure armure!

Il suit ses compagnons alors que le Roi Faust furieux sert les poings, Rin vit alors l'occasion d'accumuler encore de l'énergie.

Rin: Majesté...vous devriez prendre le Dorma Anim.

Faust observe le Cardinal alors qu'un prêtre conteste.

Prêtre: Mais Cardinal...c'est prohibé par l'article...

Il sentit alors son cerveau être broyé il hurle de douleurs avant que du sang ne s'échappe de sa bouche, son nez et yeux et qu'il ne tombe au sol mort.

Rin: C'est un ordre!

Faust: Vous avez entendue! Préparez-le!

Ils préparent le Dorma Anim alors que Rin rejoins sa planque où il vit sur ses écrans la progression de lacrima vers Extalia et la jauge sur ses écrans pleins au quart.

Rin: C'est terminé Fairy Tail...personne ne pourras m'empêcher de contrôler Orochi...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Les mages se dirige vers la lacrima qui laisse une traînée rouge derrière elle alors qu'elle se dirige vers Extalia.

Lena: Extalia...Chibi nous devons y aller!

Chibi: Vas-y je vais chercher Jubia et j'attends Yuden on va tenter de te faire gagner du temps.

Elle vole alors que Gajeel observent Panther Lily avec Kai, en bas Amaterasu et sa tribu sue et sont terrifié de voir la catastrophe sur le point de se produire.

Amaterasu E.: C'est finie...tout est perdu.

Jubia: Non...Jubia est sûre que monsieur Grey va arriver...on arrêtera la lacrima.

Désormais le Harpon lancé Fairy Tail parviendra t-elle à arrêter la lacrima et stopper les plans du Cardinal?

* * *

 **Fin de ce long chapitre alors que la fin de l'arc Edolas approche j'espère que sa vous plaira. En attendant dans le prochain chapitre les mages de Fairy Tail vont tout tenter pour arrêter le Harpon du Dragon, Carla et Chibi vont réunir leurs familles et les Exceeds pour empêcher le retour d'Orochi. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "L'union d'Extalia".**

 **Sur ceux à la prochaine comme toujours n'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis tchaô.**


	90. Chapitre 90: L'union d'Extalia

**Suite de l'Arc Edolas le Harpon est lancé les mages de Fairy Tail n'ont que très peut de temps avant que la lacrima ne s'écrase sur Extalia, leurs derniers espoirs les Exceeds.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 90: L'union des Exceeds.**

A Extalia la reine Shagotte et le Roi Irn écoutent les rapports de la garde.

Garde: Votre majesté...Nichiya et la garde royal ont été changé en lacrima et les humains ont utilisé le Harpon sur la lacrima géante celle-ci se dirige en ce moment vers nous! En plus une humaine et votre fille sont revenu elle prévient les habitants de fuir Extalia.

Irn: Envoyez la garde les arrêter!

Les Anciens sont choqué comme Shagotte.

Martam: Mais Majesté...

Irn: FAITE CE QUE J'OR...

Shagotte: NON!

Irn et les conseillers virent shagotte furieuse observer Irn.

Shagotte: Conduisez-moi à elle.

Dehors la lacrima se dirige vers Extalia sur celle-ci Lena et Lily virent Extalia condamné.

Lena: C'est terminée...Extalia va disparaître...et Orochi va...

Ils entendent le cri d'un légion et virent celui de Cocco arriver rapidement, sur l'avant Natsu et Yuden observent la lacrima se rapprocher d'Extalia.

Natsu: Allez plus vite on doit l'empêcher de détruire Extalia!

Cocco: Vas-y légion!

Légion percute la lacrima utilisant sa force poru tenter de la ralentir, Gajeel et Kai virent leurs amis.

Chibi: Gajeel! Kai! Libérez les autres vites!

Kai: Sa prendrais trop de temps non on doit d'abord arrêter ce machin!

Lena et Panther Lily sont choqué de l'entendre.

Lily: C'est peine perdu rien ne pourra empêcher la lacrima de détruire Extalia...

Lena sert les poings furieuse contre elle-même de c'être fait avoir par le Cardinal Rin.

Lena: Et tous ça à cause de nous!

Kai: Hé!

Elle vit Kai et Gajeel avec un large sourire.

Gajeel: Quand on en aura finie avec cette histoire on va vous emmener dans notre guilde et vous serez nos chats capiche!

Ils s'avancent pour voir les deux Chasseurs de Dragons rejoindre leurs amis, l'île finit par percutter Extalia provoquant des fissure rouges à sa surface juste en dessous Jubia lève les yeux pour voir le groupe tenter de stopper la lacrima et remarque furtivement Grey.

Jubia: Monsieur Grey?

Les deux Exceeds de Natsu et Yuden virent leurs amis retenir la lacrima avec leurs pouvoirs comme les autres.

Erza: Tenez...bons on doit l'arrêter...

Luxus: Angel...tu peux essayer de la ralentir avec ta magie?

Angel: J'essaye mais...sa n'a pas beaucoup d'effet...ce Harpon...m'empêche de me donner à fond.

Yuden: On s'en fiche...on doit l'empêcher de détruire Extalia!

Chibi vit sa soeur et Panther Lily.

Chibi: Lena! Carla et les autres sont allez voir les Exceeds allez les rejoindre pour demander leur aide!

Lena: J'y fonce!

Cocco: Lena!

Lily: Hein Cocco c'est toi?!

Cocco: Lily! Le Roi Exceed il aide le Cardinal!

Lily: Hein comment?!

Lena sert les mains furieuse.

Lena: Le salaud.

Le Cardinal sur ses écrans observent l'avancé de la lacrima et les mages tentant de stopper la lacrima.

Rin: Les fous...c'est trop tard j'ai gagné Orochi est à moi! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Grey et Aline eux virent Jubia juste à côté d'eux retenir aussi la lacrima.

Grey: Jubia?!

Jubia: Monsieur Grey...je suis venu...vous aidez...

Aline: Comment tu es arrivé ici?

Jubia: Grâce à elle.

Ils virent une créature ailé semblable à un griffon tenter de retenir la lacrima.

Yuden: Les habitants...ont évacué le Canyon?

Jubia: Oui...mais ils ne seront pas à l'abris...de la fureur d'Orochi!

Lily: Tenez bons on revient avec du renforts.

Lena: Et il est temps que je fasse payer mon père pour sa mesquinerie.

 _"Flash-back"_

 _Irn: POURRAIS-JE SAVOIR CE QU'IL VOUS A PRIT!_

 _Lena: Père calmez-vous!_

 _Irn: Me calmez! Toi et Panther Lily avait désobéis et bafouez nos lois en sauvant la vie de ces humains!_

 _Lily tiens un enfant effrayer contre lui des bandages couvrant sa tête alors que Lena tiens un autre dans ses bras._

 _Lena: Ce ne sont que des enfants!_

 _Lily: Majesté ces humains sont petits quels menace pourrait..._

 _Irn: TAIS-TOI! Lily je te déchoie de ton rang et te bannis d'Extalia!_

 _Lily: Pardon!_

 _Shagotte observe son mari choqué comme Lena._

 _Irn: Et toi Lena tu seras consigné au château tu entends! Maintenant garde vous allez nous débarrassez de ces humains!_

 _Les gardes se tournent vers le Roi._

 _Garde: Comment Majesté?_

 _Irn: Simple vous allez les exécuté sur le champ!_

 _Lena et tous les membres du Conseil sont horrifiées de l'entendre, les enfants se blottissent contre leurs sauveurs horrifiée et scandalisé._

 _Lena: Quoi..._

 _Mysdroy: Mais Majesté...nous pouvons simplement les bannir et..._

 _Irn: NON ILS SERONT EXECUTE CES MISÉRABLES NE DOIVENT PAS VIVRE AVEC LES SECRETS D'EXTALIA ILS..._

 _Lena dégaine alors son épée et la pointe vers son père le regards remplie de haine._

 _Irn: Lena..._

 _Shagotte observe la scène morte de peur._

 _Lena: Sale crapule...que tu bannis Lily passe...mais je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à ces enfants!_

 _Irn: Tu oses t'opposer à ton père!_

 _Lena: Tu n'es pas mon père...mais un vil serpent...et j'emmènerais ces enfants loin de toi...même si sa veut dire abandonner mon rang!_

 _Mejeer: Mais Princesse vous..._

 _Lena: Non Mejeer...entre la vies de ces enfants et mon rang...j'ai déjà choisit...adieu mère._

 _Elle détourne les talons sous les yeux furieux du Roi Exceeds alors que Shagotte eu un léger sourire, dans sa chambre elle emballe des affaires sous l'oeil de Lily. La porte s'ouvre elle dégaine son épée pour protéger l'enfant, mais vit sa mère._

 _Lena: Maman..._

 _Shagotte: Ma fille...je suis si fière de toi..._

 _Lena: Mère...pourquoi le laisser..._

 _Shagotte: Je...je ne peux pas...je..._

 _Lena s'approche de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras laissant tomber des larmes de chagrins._

 _Lena: Maman...je peux pas le laisser tuer ces enfants..._

 _Shagotte: Je sais et je respecte ton choix...c'est ce qui me rend fière d'être ta mère..._

 _(Ost: Sad Theme Fairy Tail)_

 _Deux petites formes arrivent les larmes aux yeux._

 _Chibi: Où tu vas grande sœur?_

 _Lena se met au niveau de Chibi et Carla très petit._

 _Lena: Je dois...partir..._

 _Carla: Pourquoi?_

 _Lena: Parce que...mais je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de maman d'accord?_

 _Chibi eu de grosse larme aux yeux mais Lena le réconforte comme Carla, elle se met à pleurer sous les yeux de Shagotte et Panther Lily triste._

 _Lena: Je vous aimerais toujours...et je serais toujours votre sœurs...ne l'oubliez pas..._

 _Chibi: Oui...grande sœur..._

 _Lena: Soyez toujours là l'un pour l'autre et n'abandonner jamais..._

 _Chibi: Oui...promis..._

 _Carla: On t'aime aussi Lena...je prierais chaque soir...que tu sois saine et sauve..._

 _Lena regarde sa petite sœur et lâche un dernier sourire avant de partir avec Panther Lily et les enfants. Une fois à l'extérieur elle lance un dernier regard au Palais, et marche avec Panther Lily et les deux enfants hors du danger représenter par le Roi Exceed._

 _(Fin OST)._

 _"Fin du Flash-back"._

Elle avait désormais un objectif rentré chez elle pour sauver son peuple qu'elle a laissé une fois, mais pas une deuxième fois. Sur la place du royaume Carla et Wendy tentait de résonner les Exceeds avec l'aide de Ruby et Adam venez les aidez.

Wendy: Vous devez fuir la lacrima va...

Une pierre la frappe à la joue elle se la tient.

Carla: Wendy!

nadir vit la scène terrifier alors qu'il vit la lacrima plus loin commencer à détruire son pays.

Ruby: Ecoutez-nous! Les humains sont manipulé par le Cardinal Rin! Ils ont envoyé le Harpon pour détruire Extalia!

Exceed: Le pouvoir de la Reine et du Roi nous protégerons!

Ils lancent des pierres mais Nadir s'interpose rapidement alors que la pierre se dirigeait sur Wendy.

Nadir: Arrêtez...ils essayent simplement de nous aidez...regarder là-haut...

Les Exceeds virent la lacrima devenu rouge.

Nadir: Nous devons les écoutez et ne pas faire l'erreurs de...

Voix: Les écouter!

Ils virent le Roi Irn arriver avec Shagotte et les conseillers.

Carla: Maman...

Irn: Comment oses-tu revenir ici après être partit toi et ton frère petite insolente!

Adam: Majesté regarder autour de vous! Si Extalia disparaît Orochi sera libérée et alors on sera tous en danger!

Irn: C'est ridicule les humains sont juste jaloux de notre immense pouvoir rien de plus, et nous leurs montrerons ce que nous savons faire!

Les Exceeds applaudissent sous les yeux de Shagotte.

Irn: Nous commencerons par faire un exemple de ces Chasseurs de Dragons, en exécutant celle-ci!

Wendy est horrifiée comme la plus part des Exceeds mais une autre partit est rassuré.

Exceed: Oui faite la disparaître avec votre pouvoir!

Ils saluent les Exceeds et dégaine un sabre.

Irn: Sa ne sera pas long...

Nadir: Mais majesté vous n'êtes pas sérieux!?

Irn: Si je le suis écarte-toi rapidement!

Nadir se tient face au Roi fière mais Carla se poste devant son père furieuse.

Carla: Si tu veux tuer Wendy...tu devras d'abord me tuer moi!

Shagotte est horrifiée de voir la scène sa fille prête à se faire exécuté pour sauver son amie.

Shagotte: Non Irn!

Irn: Silence femme! Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard!

Carla vit l'épée se diriger vers elle mais un bruit métallique eu lieu, elle vit alors sa soeur Lena la défendre de son père.

Lena: Ne touche pas à ma soeur sale traître!

Shagotte est heureuse de revoir sa fille contrairement à Irn.

Irn: Toi! Garde saisissez-là!

Shagotte: Non garde laissez ma fille tranquille!

Irn: Tu oses me...

Shagotte furieuse élève la voix.

Shagotte: Oui j'ose! J'en ai assez de cet mascarade! De ce mensonge que nous maintenons depuis bien trop longtemps!

Irn: Sale...

Lena: Tu travaillais avec Rin depuis le départ AVOUE!

irn se tourne vers Lena furieux alors que tous les Exceeds sont choqué.

Exceed: Quoi...il travaillaient pour le Cardinal...mais...

Femme Exceed: C'est bien le cardinal humain...

Voix: Je le savais!

Ils virent alors deux autres Exceeds se joindre à eux c'était.

Carla: Mari! Lucky!

Les parents de Happy arrivent furieux envers le roi.

Mari: Le roi nous a bannis d'Extalia parce qu'on le savait!

Lucky: On a surpris l'une de ses conversations avec le Cardinal quand on est venu se plaindre qu'il nous ont prit notre fils!

Mari: Il parlait de libérer Orochi pour le contrôler!

Irn: Ridicule...

Shagotte: Sale traître...tu es monstrueux...

Wendy: Comment pouvez-vous faire ça...

irn furieux d'avoir été démasqué observe Shagotte.

Irn: Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâche superstitieux! Si nous voulons survivre nous devons apprendre à contrôler le pouvoir d'Orochi! Nous asservirons ensuite les humains !

Les Exceeds sont horrifiées des propos du Roi.

irn: C'est toujours mieux qu'une sois-disante divinité!

Carla: Attendez...comment ça sois-disant divinité?

Irn: Oui tu ne le savais pas...la Reine n'a aucun pouvoir c'est juste une Exceed avec une seule aile!

Ils sont choqué de l'entendre comme Carla alors que Shagotte finit par retirer son gros manteau pour montrer son unique aile et qu'elle est une simple Exceed.

Lena: Maman...

Shagotte: Oui...c'est vrai...je vous ait mentit à tous...je ne suis qu'une Exceed comme vous...incapable de tuer les humains...car je n'en ai pas le pouvoir ni la volonté.

Mejeer: A vrai dire...nous vous avons tous mentit pour vous protéger...à cause des humains nous avons dut inventé ce mensonges pour nous protéger...

Ruby: Vous protégez?

Muganto: Oui...voyez-vous les Exceeds ont pendant longtemps été persécuté à cause de la cupidité humaine, ils pensaient qu'en sacrifiant les Exceeds au Dragon Orochi il allait les épargner.

Mejeer: Mais ils avaient tout faux Orochi à continuer de saccager les villages et dévorer les habitants...après qu'Orochi fut scellé les choses ne ce sont pas arrangé.

Martam: Les humains ont vue en nous l'origine de la venu d'Orochi et des massacres et ont continué à nous persécuté. C'est alors que la Reine apparut, elle avait le pouvoir de voir légèrement dans l'avenirs combiner avec la maladie qui c'était installé nous avions fait croire aux humains que nous disposions du moyen de tuer l'un des leurs mais...ce n'était qu'un mensonges.

Mysdroy: Nous voulions que sa s'arrête trop des notre sont morts à cause d'Orochi...et des persécutions nous ne savions pas quoi faire...

La révélation horrifia les Exceeds mais ils comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Carla: Alors...la missions des Chasseurs de Dragons...

Shagotte: J'ai eu la vision de la chute d'Extalia et du retour d'Orochi...et j'y ait vue les Chasseurs de Dragons mais maintenant la vision prend un autre sens...ils sont ici pour nous délivrez de ce fardeau. Quand Irn l'a appris il a alors ordonné qu'on prennent les enfants Exceeds dont toi et ton frère et les envoyer à Earthland pour les tuer...mais dans son dos j'ai changé les instructions.

Irn fut horrifié de l'entendre.

Irn: Tu as quoi?!

Shagotte: Tu as bien entendue j'ai changé les instructions que tu as demandé et j'ai effacer la mémoire de Chibi et Carla...car je ne voulais pas qu'il se rappelle d'une crapule comme toi!

Irn furieux pointe son épée vers Shagotte.

Irn: Tu vas le regretter!

Il fonce sur elle son épée brandit en avant Shagotte se résous à son sort et ferme les yeux.

Shagotte: Je vous aime mes enfants...

Carla et Lena: MAMAN!

Exceed: MAJESTE NON!

Mais avant due Irn n'ait put l'atteindre ses deux ailes et une partie de sa queux furent découper par la grosse lame de Panther Lily qui avait atterrit pile au moment, Irn s'écrase au sol comme une feuille lâchant son épée alors qu'un jet de sang sort de la queux et de ce qu'il reste de ses ailes.

Irn: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lena: Lily...

Lily: Vous ne toucherez pas à la reine...ordure!

Irn: Lily...sale...enfoirée...

Shagotte est rassuré les larmes lui viennent aux yeux alors qu'elle prit ses deux filles dans ses bras, les deux filles sont rassurées de voir leurs mères saine et sauve alors que Panther Lily soulève Irn par peau de sa tête l'ancien roi grogne de douleurs alors que le sang continue de couler.

Irn: SALE TRAITRE...OROCHI VA VOUS DEVOREZ...J'Y VEILLERAIS PERSO...

Lily: Finalement vous n'êtes rien d'autres qu'une grande gueule couverte de poils qui c'est servie des autres pour ses sombres dessins. On va voir comment vous vous débrouillez sans vos ailes!

Il tends son bras et Irn sut ce qu'il veut faire.

Irn: NON JE TE L'INTERDIT TU ENTENDS!

Lily: Je suis bannis je vous rappelle bon voyage!

Il lance alors le roi Irn qui dans un hurlement s'envole dans les airs et sans ses ailes il tombe de l'île d'Extalia et chute vers la forêt plus bas plongé dans la pénombre. Lena rejoins Lily.

Lena: Jolie.

Lily: Oui je...

Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue souriante et faisant rougir l'Exceed mâle.

Lena: T'as toujours étais fort.

Elle se blottit contre lui reconnaissante alors que Shagotte et Carla sourient, mais sont interrompue par les secousses provoqué par la lacrima.

Ruby: Merde...

Lena: Les autres tentent de stopper la lacrima...mais sans aide c'est peine perdu...

Carla vit la lacrima menaçant de détruire son pays qu'elle vient à peine de retrouver.

Carla: Non...je combattrait! Pour Extalia...pour ma famille...mais aussi pour Fairy Tail!

Elle s'envole et fonce rapidement vers la lacrima sous les yeux des Exceeds alors que Nadir sort ses ailes.

Nadir: Moi aussi...je protégerais mon pays!

(OST Dragon Force Fairy Tail).

Il suit Carla alors que Ruby observe Adam et les deux s'envolent à leurs tours, de retour sur les mages de Fairy Tail ceux-ci continuent de retenir la lacrima de toutes leurs forces. Happy et Chibi se donnant à fond. Rin lui riait en voyant sur ses écrans les mages et la progression de lacrima sur une carte holographique avec le signalement des mages.

Rin: C'est inutile Fairy Tail...

Il vit alors deux nouveau point s'afficher et rejoindre les autres.

Rin: QUOI!

Carla arrive et pousse la lacrima avec les autres Chibi et Happy la virent.

Happy et Chibi: CARLA!

Carla: J'ai jurée de n'abandonnez ni Fairy Tail, ni Extalia...je les protégerais au péril de ma vie!

Nadir la rejoins et mis un grand sourire aux lèvre de l'Exceed.

Carla: Nadir...

Nadir: Moi aussi je défendrais mon pays...et c'est pareil pour les autres!

A ce moment le Cardinal eu un regards horrifiée sur son écrans des milliers de points rejoignent la lacrima.

Rin: Non ce n'est pas vrai!

Dans le ciel tous les Exceed d'Extalia foncent vers la lacrima Wendy est porter par un exceed au pelage bleu.

Exceed: On doit aidez ces humains qui veulent nous protéger!

Exceed: On ne se rendra pas sans combattre!

Enfant Exceed: On affrontera Orochi peut importe le prix à payer!

Wendy: Suivez-moi on doit renverser la vapeur!

Ils se mettent tous à retenir la lacrima alors que Shagotte vole de sa seule aile sous les yeux de sa fille et des anciens.

Mejeer: Majesté!

Shagotte: Moi aussi je me battrai pour mon pays! Je protégerais les miens et mes enfants coûte que coûte!

Elle manque de tomber mais Mari et Lucky l'aide à se rétablir dans les airs.

Lucky: On va vous aidez majesté! Pour avoir protéger notre fils!

Shagotte sourit alors qu'à ce moment tous Extalia retient l'énorme lacrima.

Erza: Allez on doit tenir bon!

Lucy: On ne laissera pas cette terre disparaître!

Yuden: Extalia continuera d'exister!

Ils hurlent tous d'effort alors que la magie combiné des Exceeds et des mages de Fairy Tail finissent par stopper la lacrima sous les yeux du Cardinal horrifiée.

Rin: NOOOOOOOOON!

(Fin OST)

A ce moment un flash lumineux se produit et et une colonne de lumière s'élève dans les cieux a travers une anima, les mages de Fairy Tail sont alors soutenue par un Exceeds. Wendy est alors soutenue par Carla.

Wendy: Carla!

Carla: La colonne de lumière qu'est-ce que c'est?

Voix: C'est la ville de Magnolia et ses habitants...

Ils virent alors dans le ciel un autre légion voler avec sur le sommet de son crâne.

Erza: Mystgun!

Lily et Lena sont choqué de le voir alors que Mystgun retire son masque et son chapeau.

Mystgun: Désolée d'arrivé si tard mais je devais allez chercher les restes de l'anima avec mon frère.

Nala: Ton frère?

A la suite de Mystgun un autre Jellal arrive sauf que c'était le sosie de Jycrain, il avait son tatouage sur l'oeil gauche.

Jycrain E.: Oui son frère comme chez vous je me présente je suis Jycrain Faust, fils de Makarof Faust.

Les mages de Fairy Tail se regardent choqué en pensant au Roi.

Grey: Quoi le sosie du vieux c'est...le Roi Faust!

Lena: Jycrain...

Jycrain E.: Lena...tu es là...

Lena s'approche avec Lily rassuré de les voir.

Jycrain E.: Grâce à vous les plans du Cardinal tombe à l'eau et...

Yuden: Ouais mais vous avez encore le problème d'Orochi.

Mystgun: On en est conscient...mais ce n'est pas votre problème c'est celui d'Edolas et...

Luxus: hé Mystgun je sais pas si tu sais mais y'a une guilde Fairy Tail ici aussi, donc sa nous concerne!

Grey: C'est vrai on a jamais reculer devant une mission hein soeurette?

Aline: C'est à ces deux-là qu'il faut demander.

Natsu frappa son poings comme Yuden.

Natsu: Oh que oui j'ai hâte de m'y attaquer!

La situation retrouve son calme mais Lily se fait alors transpercer par un tir horrifiant tous le monde, l'Exceed tombe alors dans le vide.

Mystgun: LILY!

Voix: CRIMINEL!

Ils virent alors arriver à dos de legion l'armée royal menée par les deux sœurs Knightwalker qui ont tirer.

Yuden: Oh non encore elles!

Il vit alors son double dans une nouvelle armure de dragon cette fois rouge sang.

Yuden E.: YUDEN!

Yuden vit son double alors qu'une autre bataille est sur le point de se dérouler dans le ciel d'Edolas, dans la cache de Rin le Cardinal saccage tous.

Rin: MAUDITS FAIRY TAIL! POURQUOI DOIVENT-ILS SE METTRE SUR MON CHEMIN C'EST...

Il vit alors sur sa console une chose qui lui remonta le moral et lui fit pousser un rire machiavélique.

Rin: Finalement...c'est échec et mat Fairy Tail! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sur sa console la jauge à côté d'une image de lacrima de toutes les couleurs est pleine, le mur derrière les écrans s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître une lacrima de différentes couleurs qui sont le rouge, le vert, le bleu, le brun, le violet, le jaune, le blanc et le noir avec gravé dessus le symbole d'une créature à huit tête.

Alors que sur le chemin d'évacuation un groupe de personne arrive devant Amaterasu E. qui observait la scène horrifiée.

Voix: Excusez-moi mademoiselle mais pourriez-vous nous dire où sont nos camarades.

Amaterasu E. se tourne vers le groupe curieuse.

Amaterasu E.: Mais...vous êtes...

Devant elles se trouvaient la guilde entière de Fairy Tail d'Earthland libérée de leurs prisons de lacrima, en avant Makarof.

Makarof: Nous sommes la guilde de Fairy Tail d'Earthland.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre j'ai rajouté des passages où vous pourrez écoutez l'OST adéquate à la situation, en attendant je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre qui amorcent le match retour entres les sosies d'Earthland et Edolas où se joignent les membres de Fairy tail d'Earthland alors que le Cardinal Rin n'en a pas finit avec Orochi. Rendez-vous donc dans le prochain chapitre intitulé "Les deux Fairy Tail".**

 **Vous connaissez les bailles alors à la prochaine tchaô.**


	91. Chapitre 91: Les deux Fairy Tail

**Suite de l'Arc Edolas l'armée Royal est désormais déployée alors que le Cardinal Rin mets le cap sur son objectifs les deux Fairy Tail vont devoir s'unir pour mettre fin au conflits.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 91: Les deux Fairy Tail.**

Dans le ciel d'Edolas la guerre vient de s'engager les soldats de l'armée royal commence à tirer avec les armes créer par le Cardinal transformant les Exceeds en lacrima.

Wendy: Ils transforment les Exceeds en lacrima!

Lena quand à elle a suivit Panther Lily qui a chuté vers le sol, Jycrain E. et Mystgun décident de la suivre alors que Yuden bloque l'assaut de son double.

Yuden: T'en veux encore!

Yuden: E.: On en a pas encore finit toi et moi!

Chibi: Yuden!

Yuden: Mets-toi à l'abris Chibi je me charge de lui!

Chibi: Mais!

Yuden: Sa ira pour moi t'en fait pas!

Il lâche Yuden qui se propulse sur le Dragonnier et se projette vers la terre ferme.

Natsu: YUDEN!

Luxus: Adam lâche-moi je vais lui filer un coup de mains!

Adam: T'es sûre?

Luxus: Et pas qu'un peut.

Il relâche Luxus qui suit son amis alors qu'Angel vit la scène.

Angel: Luxus!

Un tir manque de peut de toucher Ruby.

Angel: Bande de rustres. Dôme Gravitationnelle du Dragon Cosmos!

Un dôme se forme dans la zone des attaquants et l'explosion parvient à en faire tomber plus d'un, pendant ce temps sur la terre ferme la guilde d'Hearthland de Fairy Tail avait vue l'explosion alors qu'Amaterasu leur avait expliqué la situation.

Makarof: Je vois...bien dans ce cas il est temps pour nous de soutenir nos camarades qui n'ont pas hésité à risquer leurs vies pour nous!

Gildarts: Et comment...

Amaterasu E.: Attendez prenez ceux-ci sa vous permettra d'utiliser votre magie dans ce monde!

Elle offre les pilules déjà offertes aux autres mages de Fairy Tail, dans les cieux les sœurs Knightwalkers cherchent du regards leurs homologues.

Erza K.: Où elles sont?

En dessous de leurs legion les sœurs Scarlett sont accroché à une chaîne, Nala est la première à se lancer par le flanc gauche dans une armure d'argent équipé de deux épées à la lame fine.

Nala: Knightwalker!

Nala K. bloque avec sa lance mais les deux chutent dans le vide sous les yeux des soldats et Erza K.

Erza K.: NALA!

Sa double d'Hearthland l'attaque par le flancs droit.

Erza K.: SOLDAT DEBARQUE! On se charge d'elles!

Elles repoussent son double et chute dans le vide avec elles alors que les soldats débarque sur la terre ferme, Shagotte se cache avec des enfants Mari et Lucky alors que les Exceeds sont changé en lacrima.

Enfant Exceed: Majesté j'ai peur...

Shagotte: N''ayez pas peur mes enfants...tout va bien se passer.

Enfant Exceed: Mais si ils continuent sa risque de réveiller le méchant dragon.

Un groupe de soldats arrivent vers eux.

Soldat: LA!

Ils sont balayé par un poings géant ils virent Makarof arriver.

Makarof: Vous allez bien?

Lucky: Vous êtes qui vous?

Makarof: Nous des alliées...

Dans le combat l'Unité Raijin se déploie.

Fried: Unité Raijin formation!

Bixrow: Allez-y mes bébés!

Evergreen: Tir magique! Leprechaun!

Elle balaye une zone avec ses tirs Angel vit la scène avec Wendy, Gajeel, Kai et Natsu.

Wendy: Regardez ce sont les autres!

Gajeel: Ouais on peut dire qu'ils tombent à pic.

Angel: Quelqu'un à vue Luxus et Yuden?

Adam arrive avec Ruby.

Adam: Il est aller aidé Yuden à affronter le Dragonnier!

Kai: OK pendant que nous on fait choux blancs.

Ruby: Non vous devez trouvez le Roi il est le seul à pouvoir arrêter ce conflits avant le ré...

Ils sentent alors une importante secousse ainsi qu'un sifflement dans l'air, sur tout le champs de bataille les soldats le sentent. Lucy E., Natsu E. et Grey E. sont de retour à Fairy Tail quand ils l'ont sentit.

Lucy E.: On doit se dépêchez de faire quelque chose...

Ils rentrent où Levy d'Earthland travail avec son double d'Edolas, les mages virent Lucy E. se mettre sur l'estrade.

Lucy E.: Bon la situation se gatte les gars non seulement l'armée attaque les Exceeds mais nos doubles d'Hearthland mais...

Aline E. l'interrompe.

Aline E.: On a un gros soucis Lucy la concentration en magie au Canyon a atteint sa limite!

Lucy E.: C'est à dire...

Levy: C'est à dire qu'Orochi est sur le point de se réveiller!

Lucy E.: On l'a sentit...

Les mages baissent le regards mort de peur à l'idée de voir débarquer Orochi celui-ci étant connue pour être totalement indestructible, mais Levy rejoins Lucy.

Levy: Ecouter j'ignore quel crainte Orochi peut vous faire mais on peut encore empêcher ça! Nous pouvons trouvez une solution avec ma guilde, nous pouvons vaincre Orochi. Mais pour cela il n'y a pas 36 solutions...nous devons empêcher l'armée royal de transformer les Exceeds en lacrima mais nous devons aussi nous unir pour faire d'Edolas un monde où la magie foisonnera et sera débarrasser de ce cauchemars qui vous tourmentes!

Les mages en entendent le discours sont regonflée à bloc la Levy d'Edolas eu un sourire.

Levy E.: Bien dit mon double accrochez-vous sa vas secouer!

De retour sur le champs de bataille les Chasseurs de Dragons savent ce que veut dire ses secousses.

Kai: La vache...c'est proche...

Wendy: On devra de toute façon affronter Orochi.

natsu: Ouais pour l'instant...trouvons le Roi.

Une chose massive arrive derrière eux.

Voix: C'est moi que vous chercher!

Ils se retournent pour voir une armure mécanique gigantesque en forme de dragons, elle était faite d'un acier argenté.

Natsu: WHOUA!

A l'intérieur le Roi Faust toujours sous l'emprise du Cardinal rit.

Faust: Pauvre insecte vous n'êtes rien face au Droma Anim!

Angel: OK je dois avouer que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça! Et où sont Yuden et Luxus quand on a besoin d'eux!

Plus loin sur le champ de bataille les deux Yuden s'affrontent dans un combat sans merci, celui d'Edolas manque de peu d'embrocher celui d'Earthland.

Yuden: T'as pas encor comprit que tu fais les mauvais choix!

Yuden E.: Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de t...

Il se prend un éclair dans l'épaule et les deux virent Luxus souriant.

Luxus: Je vous dérange pas j'espère.

Yuden: Luxus!

Yuden E.: Toi qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Luxus: Je viens juste t'arrêter dans ta phrases, si il y a bien une personne capable de t'aider c'est ton double d'Earthland tu peux me croire!

Yuden E.: Ah oui et de quel droit?

Luxus: Parce que j'étais comme toi avant...j'ai fait de mauvais choix contre ma volonté mais au fond de moi...je ne cherchais qu'à défendre les miens.

Le Yuden d'Edolas s'arrête un moment regardant le sol.

Yuden E.: Mon devoir...est de protéger Edolas et ses habitants d'Orochi...et vous voulez le libérez! Lance du Dragon de Foudre!

Il déploie des arcs électrique autour de lui Yuden l'évite et rejoins son camarade qui absorbe les arcs.

Luxus: On va devoir se le faire en duo.

Yuden: Sa tombe bien sa fait un moment que je voulais faire un combat en équipe avec toi.

Luxus: Alors on peut dire que l'occasion est inespérée.

Les deux engage le combat avec le Dragonnier sur le champ de bataille Grey, Jubia, Aline et Lucy s'occupent des gardes d'Edolas.

Aline: Ours de Glace!

Grey: Geysers de Glace!

Ils sont emprisonné dans des glaçons géant alors que des soldats arrivant derrière eux sont balayé par un raz de marée provoqué par Jubia.

Grey: Super Jubia!

Jubia: Merci monsieur Grey mais ils sont si nombreux...comment on va...

Un Cyborgs arrive avec bien d'autres sur le champ de bataille.

Grey: Encore ces types!

Cyborgs: Pitiée...aidez...nous...

Ils sont frappé par un tigre qui n'est autre qu'Elfman.

Grey: Elfman!

Elfman: Vous voilà on est venue vous filer un coup de main...où sont les autres?

Grey: Aucune idée mais...

Ils sentent une autre secousse et le sifflement.

Elfman: Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire?

Jubia: Orochi...

Dans un autre coins Lucy utilise ses Esprits pour repousser les gardes autour d'elle et Coco.

Coco: C'est peine perdu...la magie qu'on dépense renforce Orochi...

Lucy: Garde espoirs Coco...nos amis parviendront à le battre j'en suis certaine.

Coco regarde Lucy alors que Mystgun et Jycrain E. sont avec Lily et Lena, celle-ci termine le bandage qui entoure le torse de Panther Lily.

Lily: Merci...

Lena: Sa ira...

Lily: Oui mais...on doit trouver un moyen d'arrêter Orochi...

Mystgun observe son frère qui approuve.

Jycrain E.: J'ai localisé la cache du Cardinal Rin. Sugar Boy et les autres étant délivré de l'emprise de celui-ci nous attendent.

Lena se lève et aide Panther Lily à se relever.

Lily: Dans ce cas allons-y il a sûrement garder quelque part un moyen de stopper Orochi!

Ils se mettent alors en route vers le Palais d'Edolas alors que le Cardinal Rin marche en direction du Canyon tenant la lacrima multicolore.

Rin: Vous serez tous incinérer dans le feu d'Orochi mage de Fairy Tail!

Sur le champs de bataille les mages de Fairy Tail d'Hearthland lutte contre les soldats d'Edolas très nombreux mais aussi les Cyborgs du Cardinal Rin.

Macao: Filet violet!

Il envoie au sol plusieurs soldats mais un Cyborgs atterrit derrière lui, mais Vanessa le taille en pièce.

Vanessa: Dis donc tu pourrais faire attention mon chérie!

Macao: Merci ma puce.

Des soldats sont envoyée au sol par Wakaba qui observe les deux amoureux.

Wakaba: Dis donc bientôt faudra vous trouvez une bague à vous deux!

Macao: C'est prévue je te signal!

Vanessa: Quoi?

Macao: Non rien une surprise pour toi ma puce.

Ils sont alors cernées par trois legion et des soldats.

Soldat d'Edolas: Rendez-vous!

Ils reculent mais sous les pieds des gardes la guilde de Fairy Tail d'Hearthland émerger du sol.

Macao: Ben ça...

La porte s'ouvre sur les mages tous armées.

Lucy E.: Besoin d'aide?

Macao: Ce serait pas de refus.

Lucy E.: OK les gars on fonce et on s'occupe de récupérer notre liberté!

Ils hurlent tous à pleins poumons avant de foncer dans le tas Grey vit son double d'Hearthland couvert d'habit.

Grey: QUOI!

Grey E.: HEIN! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE! COUVRE-TOI!

Grey: Dessape toi!

La Jubia d'Edolas mets KO plusieurs soldats.

Jubia: Avec deux grey...Jubia ne sai tplus où donner de la tête!

La Jubia d'Earthland arrivent et parvient à envoyer au sol les soldats de l'armée d'Edolas.

Jubia: Tu es la Jubia d'Edolas.

Jubia E.: Et toi celle d'Hearthland. Ravie de te rencontrer.

Lisanna vit alors plus loin Mirajane d'Hearthland mettre à terre un cyborg.

Lisanna: Mirajane...

Léo: Maman!

Lisanna vit Léo au milieux de la bataille.

Lisanna: Léo! Ne reste pas là!

Un soldat fonce sur le petit garçon mais il est envoyé au sol par Millianna E.

Millianna E.: Sa se fait pas de s'attaquer à un enfant!

Léo: Millianna!

Millianna: Léo...tu sais où est Yuden?

Une explosion attire leur attention plus haut sur le lieux de l'affrontement entre le Dragonnier et les deux Chasseurs de Dragons, le double d'Edolas avait l'avantage sur celui d'Hearthland et son partenaire.

Luxus: Il est fort...plus fort qu'avant.

Yuden: Il fera moins le malin...Hurlement du Dragon solaire!

Il crache une gerbe de flamme il fait tournoyer sa lance qui créer une protection d'eau qui dissipe les flammes de Yuden, mais Luxus en profite.

Luxus: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Foudre!

Il frappe le Yuden d'Edolas dans la mâchoire le faisant voler légèrement dans les airs mais il se réceptionne parfaitement.

Yuden: Comment il fait avec cette armure sur le dos pour être aussi agile.

Yuden E.: A moi Lance du Dragon Magma!

Luxus: Sa sent mauvais!

Il frappe le sol provoquant des éruptions de laves un peut partout mais Yuden les absorbent et se lèche les babines.

Yuden: Pas mal...le feux d'Edolas à un drôle de goûts.

Yuden E.: Evidemment tu absorbes le feu...mais la glace! Blizzard du Dragon de Glace!

Il tends sa lance en l'air et projette des pics de glace sur lui et Luxus, ils se réceptionne alors que le double de Yuden sourit.

Yuden: OK...espérons que Natsu et les autres ont moins de difficultés avec le Roi.

Du côté de Natsu et des autres les Chasseurs de Dragons s'attaque au Droma Anim du roi Faust.

Natsu: Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Gajeel: Hurlement du Dragon d'acier!

Kai: Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Les attaques n'ont aucun effets sur le Dorma Anim.

Faust: Ca chatouille!

Angel: Alors goûte celui-là! Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Elle utilise son souffle qui frappe de pleins fouet le Dorma Anim et l'impulsion le force à reculer.

Faust: Grrr. Petite peste! Le Dorma Anim possède une cuirasse l'immunisant à vos pouvoirs magique!

Gajeel: Dans ce cas y'a que l'ancienne méthode qui fonctionne!

Natsu frappe son poings entourée de feu.

Natsu: Je suis déjà chaud bouillant!

Kai: On va bien rigoler!

Faust: Pauvre insolent vous pensez réellement avoir une chance contre moi!

Natsu: On a pas le choix sinon on serait pas des mages de Fairy Tail!

Wendy: On appartient à cette qu'importe si c'est une d'un autre univers!

Faust commence alors à rire devant leurs volonté.

Faust: Pauvre inconscient la vrai force vient de la magie et de la puissance je vais vous en montrer le douloureux exemple: Obus Explosi du Dragon!

Il ouvre des trappes dévoiler des obusier tirant des mortiers qui s'écrase dans la zone des Chasseurs de Dragons, Faust se met à rire machinalement mais vit le feu provoquer par les explosions être absorbée.

Faust: COMMENT!?

Natsu avait aspirée toutes les flammes alors qu'il vit Kai ressortir d'un étang non loin il avale une grande gorgé d'eau.

Kai: Succulent.

Natsu: Vraiment pour moi ce feu est le plus dégueu que j'ai jamais goûter!

Faust: Impossible...il a ingurgité le feu de l'explosion...

Il vit sur un écran du Droma Anim un problème au niveau de la queue, ce problème c'est Gajeel qui dévore la queue du Droma Anim.

Gajeel: Je parle pas de la qualité de l'acier c'est à en vomir mais j'ai repris des forces c'est ça qui compte!

Faust: Sale impertinent comment oses-tu je vais t'écraser comme un vulgaire ver de ter...

Il reçu alors un coup de pieds d'Angel le Droma Anim tombe au sol sous l'impact de l'attaque.

Angel: Sa fait du biens de se défouler!

Faust: Sale peste...vous allez goûter au Poison du Dragon!

Il ouvre alors des conduits relâchant une vapeurs verdâtre qui provoque un mal de tête aux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Gajeel: AH MA TÊTE!

Natsu: Sa fait mal...qu'est-ce que c'est...

Faust: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Une génial invention du Cardinal ce gaz attaque le cerveau de ceux possédants naturellement de la magie!

Kai: L'ordure...si je choppe ce Cardinal...

Angel: Je peux plus bouger...

Wendy observe ses amis souffrir et prit son inspiration.

Wendy: Les amis. Hurlement du Dragon Céleste!

Son souffle parvient à dissiper rapidement le gaz neurotoxique émie par Droma Anim.

Faust: Impossible!

Wendy: Et si.

Natsu: Jolie coup Wendy! Maintenant on peut discuter!

Wendy: Je vais vous aidez! Burnia!

Les quatre Chasseur de Dragons flotte alors dans les airs.

Natsu: Whoua!

Kai: La vache c'est quoi ce truc...j'ai l'impression d'être plus léger!

Angel: Wendy?

Wendy: Ce sort permet d'augmenter votre vitesse!

Gajeel: Ah tant mieux il me tardait de pouvoir m'occuper de lui! T'es prêts la Salamandre?

Natsu: Prêts! On fonce! Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe alors de pleins fouet le Roi Faust qui n'eu pas le temps de bloquer l'assaut, Gajeel et Kai enchaîne dans le dos de la créature.

Gajeel: Lame du Dragon d'acier!

Kai: Serre du Dragon d'eau!

Ils parviennent à faire mettre un genou à terre au Droma Anim, Angel utilise alors ses pouvoirs.

Angel: Anti-Gravité!

Elle projette alors un énorme rocher sur le Droma Anim le renversant, il glisse sur le dos sur quelques mètres.

Gajeel: La vache bien joué Angel!

Angel: Merci...

Faust dans son armure est furieux la marque de Rin brille en violet sur son épaule.

Faust: Sale impertinent...je vais vous montrer la puissance du Droma Anim!

A ce moment le Droma Anim se redresse ils virent alors une aura noir l'entourée.

Faust: Insolent je vais utiliser toutes la puissance du Droma Anim pour vous détruire, puis ensuite j'irais m'occuper d'Orochi!

Wendy: Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire?!

Le Droma Anim commence alors à se transformer ses bras s'allonge alors que son corps s'amincit, sur ses bras apparaissent des lames tranchantes alors que le fer de son armure devient totalement sombre.

Gajeel: La vache...

Kai: Ce truc c'est transformé!

Faust: Contempler le Droma Anim 2.0 !

Natsu: C'est pas une augmentation de taille et une couleur sombre qui va te sauver! Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe la coque plus résistante qu'avant ce qui ne fit rien au Droma Anim à la stupéfaction des Chasseurs de Dragons.

Angel: C'est une blague!

Faust: C'était quoi un moustique?!

Il donne un coup de pieds à Natsu qui s'envole et s'écrase sur la terre ferme.

Wendy: Natsu!

Il projette ensuite une onde de choc avec le Droma Anim, une explosion est vue depuis le champ de bataille où Happy et Carla sont avec Chibi.

Chibi: C'est le chaos...

Carla: Restons concentré nous devons d'abord retrouver les membres de notre Fairy Tail.

Happy: Tu as raison on doit allez voir le maître il saura quoi faire!

Perché sur une falaise Amaterasu E. observe lc ombat où les membres de l'armée royal commence à prendre l'avantage elle observe Kagura armé d'un sabre de la tribu, un gros morceau de tissus recouvrait son bras droit. Elle vit des explosions sur des îles perchés plus haut prêts du Canyon de lacrima qui commence à émettre d'étrange lumière de toutes les couleurs.

Amaterasu E.: Kagura...

Kagura E.: Amaterasu-sama?

Amaterasu E.: Ecoute...je sens sur ses îles là-haut la présence de celle que tu recherches...

Kagura E. fut choqué.

Kagura E.: Mes sœurs...

Amaterasu E.: Oui...elles sont là-haut...et elles ont besoin d'une voie qui peut les sortir des ténèbres.

Sur place Erza et Nala Knightwalkers sont face à leurs doubles d'Hearthland.

Erza K.: Inutile de résister nos lances ont été forgé dans l'acier le plus dure d'Edolas et chargé avec de la magie rare!

Nala: La magie et la matière ne fait pas tous c'est la volonté de protéger les êtres chères qui incombe!

Nala E.: C'est pour ça qu'on se bat...Orochi nous a déjà privé de tous ce qu'on avait!

Erza: Quoi?

 _"Flash-back"_

 _(OST Sad Theme-Fairy Tail)_

 _Des années plus tôt Nala et Erza Knightwalker cueille des fruits dans la forêt pour leurs village, quand un tremblement de terre eu lieu._

 _Erza K.: NALA!_

 _Nala K.: ERZA!_

 _A ce moment une détonation fut entendu elles rentrent alors au village et virent celui-ci en feu, ce village était construit sous l'arc de lacrima rouge le tremblement de terre à fait tomber un morceau dans leurs villages._

 _Erza K.: NON!_

 _Elles s'y dirigent et virent des habitants tenter de fuir._

 _Nala K.: VITE DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS !_

 _Un lacrima de feu tombe alors de l'arc et s'écrase sur les survivant provoquant une explosion, les deux filles sont propulsé en arrière Erza K. eu droit à une plaie sur son visage horizontale au-dessus du nez alors que Nala K. c'était une verticale mais l'horreur c'était de voir des morceaux carboniser d'humain, un bras en feu était sous leurs yeux embuée de larme. Elles virent leurs maisons brûler et les habitants partir en cendre._

 _Erza K.: Maman..._

 _Nala K.: Kagura..._

 _Plus tard la garde royal est là les deux filles sont assise sur un rocher soigner par des mages, quand deux enfants arrivent devant elles._

 _Garçon: Vous allez biens?_

 _elles virent les deux garçons qui sont Mystgun et Jycrain E. enfant._

 _Erza K.: Oui...mais qui êtes-vous?_

 _Jycrain E.: Moi je m'appelle Jycrain et lui c'est mon frère Jellal...on est..._

 _Mystgun: Désolée pour votre village...vous voulez qu'on vous aide?_

 _Nala K.: Merci...mais comment...on a plus rien..._

 _Mystgun: On vous propose de venir vivre au Palais d'Edolas..._

 _Elles virent les deux enfants souriants._

 _Erza K.: Mais...vous êtes..._

 _Jycrain E.: Ouais les princes du Royaume d'Edolas...vous aviez pas fait le rapprochement?_

 _Mystgun: Jycrain! Excusez-le...il sait pas parler aux jolies filles._

 _Les deux filles rougissent devant la remarque._

 _Erza K.: C'est vrai vous nous trouvez jolies?_

 _Mystgun: Bien sûre...en fait...vous nous avez pas dit vos noms._

 _Erza K.: Je m'appelle Erza..._

 _Nala K.: Et moi Nala..._

 _Jycrain E.: Dans ce cas permettez-nous de vous accueillir en temps qu'invité d'honneur au Palais._

 _(Fin OST)_

 _"Fin du Flash-back"._

Erza et Nala Scarlette avait écouté leurs histoires celle-ci les relia plus à elles, qu'elles ne l'espérait.

Erza K.: Les tremblement de terre sont dût aux mouvements qu'effectue Orochi...les Anciens ont causé plus de dégâts en scellant Orochi qu'en l'éliminant.

Nala K.: On a ensuite passé notre enfance avec les princes...mais c'est quand ils ont disparut et que leurs mères soient mortes qu'on a décidé de trouver un moyen de tuer ce sale serpent!

Nala: La mort de la mère de Jycrain et Mystgun?

Erza K.: Oui...elle aussi faisait partit de ceux pouvant utiliser la magie naturellement...mais Orochi à aspiré chaque portions de sa vitalité sa a détruit le Roi qui ordonna des recherches sur Orochi...mais c'est finalement le Cardinal qui nous donna la solution.

Nala K.: En canalisant l'énergie qu'on prend grâce aux Anima on l'insufflera en quelqu'un qui possède un pouvoir hors du commun, un pouvoir qui empêche sa vitalité d'être absorbé...le Dragonnier.

Elles comprennent alors le rôle du Yuden d'Edolas.

Nala: Attendez...votre Yuden...

Erza K.: Est celui qui terrassera Orochi...qui libérera ce monde du fléau qu'est Orochi!

Nala K.: Ils nous a prit nos familles à chacun des généraux. Au roi et aux princes leurs mères, Byro à perdu sa petite fille et sa fille dans une crise d'Orochi, Sugar Boy à perdue ses frères et sœurs, Maces lui a perdu son fils...

Erza K.: Le parc d'attraction...c'était pour commémorer leurs morts...

Elle sert la garde sur sa lance et observe les deux Scarlette.

Nala: Yuden...a t-il perdu quelque chose?

Nala K.: Oui sa femme et son fils...

A ce moment le deux sœurs Scarlette eurent un frisson d'effrois; sur le champ de bataille Lisanna et Millianna E. protège Léo.

Lisanna: Millianna...ils sont trop nombreux...

Millianna E.: Aucun soucis...

Lisanna est surpris alors qu'un groupe de Cyborg se font éliminer par des explosions, arrivent alors la tribu du Canyon chargeant l'armée d'Edolas.

Lisanna: C'est la tribu du Canyon!

Yuma arrive après avoir emprisonné des gardes avec du cristal.

Yuma: Oh Millianna te voilà!

Millianna E.: Yuma tous le monde est là?

Yuma: Non Kagura est partit vers les îles flottante et Amaterasu est retourné au Canyon!

Millianna E.: QUOI?!

Sur la route du Canyon Amaterasu E. sentit la chaleur sous ses pieds et l'énergie maléfique qui s'empare des lieux.

Amaterasu E.: Je ne laisserais pas cette créature faire du mal à mes enfants...tu as déjà causé tant de dégâts!

Elle sent les grognements sous ses pieds mais continue son chemin, alors que de retour sur Millianna E. celle-ci hésite à aller rejoindre Amaterasu quand une explosions derrière elle attire son attention, celle de Lisanna et Léo qui virent du nuage de poussière apparaître Luxus et Yuden.

Yuden: La vache...il y va pas de mains morte...

Luxus: Ouais mais on a réussi à l'amoché.

Lisanna: Yuden...Luxus...

Ils observent Lisanna alors qu'un autre objets atterrit devant leurs Chasseurs de Dragons, ils virent alors le double de Yuden. Léo heureux de revoir son père eu un large sourire.

Léo: Papa!

Yuden: Léo reste où tu es!

Léo: Quoi...mais c'est mon papa!?

Millianna E. reconnu l'armure que portait Yuden E. les mages de Fairy Tail d'Edolas virent leurs amis et Natsu E. son frère devant eux, l'armure ne les trompas pas c'était celle du Dragonnier.

Natsu E.: Yuden...c'était...toi le Dragonnier...

Lex: C'est...c'est lui qui a tué Gildarts...

Le Gildarts d'Hearthland l'entend.

Gildarts: Quoi?!

Léo est horrifiée.

Léo: Quoi...non...papa...papa n'aurait jamais fait ça...vous le savez! Dis-lui maman! Dis-lui!

Lisanna reste silencieuse alors que Luxus et Yuden se tiennent prêts face au Dragonniers.

Yuden E.: J'espère que vous êtes prêts...parce que je vais pas me retenir...

Luxus: Justement on attends que toi...

Yuden E.: Je sauverais mon monde d'Orochi...c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de perdre! POUR LISANNA! POUR LEO! POUR FAIRY TAIL!

Ils virent à ce moment dans son regards de la magie qui ne leur était pas inconnue circuler, des flammes bleus commencent à l'entourer et envelopper ses bras et sa lance.

Luxus: Attends...c'est bien ce que je crois...

Yuden: C'est un...Chasseur de Dragon!

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre très long dans le suivants les combats interne d'Edolas vont prendre fin, alors qu'Amaterasu va tenter le tout pour le tout elle sera confronté à l'homme qui a causé tout le mal à Edolas alors que le réveil d'Orochi est imminent. Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Je protégerais ma famille".**

 **Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire ma fic n'hésiter pas à laissez vos commentaires, dans la fic où sur le forum ouvert. A la prochaine tchaô.**


	92. Chapitre 92: Je protégerais ma famille

**L'arc Edolas approche de la fin les derniers combats vont avoir lieux Luxus et Yuden doivent maintenant faire face au double de Yuden sachant utiliser la magie de Chasseur de Dragons, pendant ce temps Amaterasu E. engage un combat contre le Cardinal Rin pour l'empêcher de libérer Orochi. Le destin d'Edolas va se jouer maintenant.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 92: Je protégerais ma famille.**

Sur le champs de bataille d'Edolas les deux guildes de Fairy Tail ce sont arrêter avec les soldats observant le Dragonnier entourée de flammes bleus Luxus et Yuden sont encore sous le choc de voir un Chasseur de Dragons à Edolas.

Luxus: Sa expliquerait pourquoi il a pas été affecté par Orochi...

Yuden: Ouais...mais ce qui m'inquiète ce sont ses flammes bleue.

Yuden E.: N'ai crainte elles sont assez puissante pour t'envoyer en Enfer!

Yuden: OK sa me rassure.

L'Unité Raijin virent Luxus et Yuden faire équipe alors que le double de Luxus d'Edolas a un léger sourire.

Lex: Il est plutôt canon mon double d'Hearthland.

Ils regardent choqué Lex alors que Makarof observe son petit-fils tout en se demandant où est Angel.

Yuden E.: Bien je vais vous montrer la puissance de l'armée d'Edolas! Hurlement du Dragon infernal!

Il crache une gerbe de flamme bleue sur les deux Chasseurs de Dragons qui l'esquive.

Luxus: Hurlement du Dragon Foudroyant!

Il crache sa gerbe d'électricité qui frappe le Dragonnier qui bronche pas.

Luxus: C'est une plaisanterie!

Fried: L'assaut de Luxus n'a pas fonctionné!

Yuden E.: Ces flammes proviennent des Enfers celle-ci me protège de tout les éléments terrestres!

Jet E.: J'arrive pas à y croire...Yuden a tué notre maître...

Levy E.: Je...

Yuden: Rassurez-vous il l'a fait contre sa volonté! Le Cardinal à manipuler toute l'armée royal d'Edolas!

Ils sont choqué alors que Yuden E. prépare un nouvelle assaut en pointant sa lance vers le ciel.

Yuden E.: Puis des âmes du Dragon infernal!

Des geysers de flammes bleue sorte du sol et les deux Chasseurs de Dragons se les prennent; ils atterrissent au sol légèrement blessé de l'attaque.

Yuden: C'était déjà pas facile de l'avoir...mais là sa va être infernal.

Au Palais d'Edolas Mystgun et Jycrain E. arrivent devant la cache du Cardinal, où se trouve déjà les trois autres généraux s'inclinant devant les princes.

Sugar Boy: Majesté...nous sommes navré de nos actions nous...

Jycrain E.: Tout ira bien mes amis nous devons trouver un moyen d'arrêter Orochi définitivement.

Mace Hugues: Bien.

Il pointe sa baguette sur la porte de la planque de Rin qui vole en éclat ils entrent et virent la console et les données récolté par le Cardinal durant tous son temps à Edolas.

Jycrain E.: Les notes du Cardinal...elles ne contiennent que des élucubrations sur ses possibilité avec la magie d'Orochi...

Il se fige en voyant une note sur un manuscrit.

Jycrain E.: C'EST PAS VRAI!

Mystgun: Jycrain?

Jycrain E.: Jellal...selon les notes du Cardinal les anima qu'il créer sont de plus en plus grosse!

Mystgun réfléchit il est vrai que les Animas qu'il avait fermé devenait de plus en plus grosse.

Mystgun: Oui à Hearthland elle devenait de plus en plus important je me disais que c'était une anomalie.

Jycrain E.: Pas du tout...le Cardinal prévoit de ramener Orochi à Hearthland!

A ce moment l'horreur envahit alors Mystgun comme les autres généraux.

Byro: Quoi...à Hearthland...

Mystgun pense à tous les mages du continent qui seront victimes de l'absorption de magie d'Orochi.

Mystgun: En le ramenant à Hearthland...il provoquera une hécatombe...

Sugar Boy: Majesté j'ai localisé le Cardinal Rin...il se dirige vers le Canyon.

Mystgun: Pourquoi faire?

Mace Hugues: Majesté sur ce terminal j'ai trouvé ce qu'il fabriqué ici...il récoltait la magie utilisé durant toutes ses années! Cette magie est alors chargé dans une lacrima qu'il nomme "La lacrima du Dragon" elle est chargé composé de chacun des fragment de lacrima des arc dans le royaume.

Mystgun: Il se dirige là-haut pour réveiller Orochi...je dois prévenir ma guilde. Dans combien de temps arrivera t-il au Canyon?

Sugar Boy: Hé bien...il est déjà presque arrivé Majesté.

Du côté du Cardinal Rin celui-ci en arrivant proche du Canyon entends des gémissements, il se dirige alors vers la source qui n'est autre que l'ancien roi Irn allongé au sol dans une marre de sang.

Rin: Roi Irn?

Irn: Cardinal...

Rin: Je vois...je m'y attendais.

Irn: Aidez-moi...

Rin: N'ayez crainte notre plans a fonctionné ces misérables vont connaître la fureur d'Orochi.

Irn: Aidez-moi...

Rin passe son chemin sous les yeux horrifié de Irn.

Irn: Traître...

Rin: Un nom qui me va si bien.

Il arrive au Canyon où la lacrima réagit mais il évite de justesse des carreaux lumineux qui manque de le toucher, il vit alors Amaterasu E. devant le cristal principal du Canyon.

Rin: Evidemment de la visite.

Amaterasu E.: C'est terminé Rin.

Rin: Pas nécessairement cette lacrima arrivera à réveiller Orochi et personne ne pourras l'empêcher hahahahahahaha!

Amaterasu E.: C'est ce que tu crois...je protégerais mes enfants du mal qui vit sur ses terres!

Rin: Tes enfants? Ah oui je dois dire que tes décisions en tant que mère ont profiter en mon avantage j'ai toujours sous mon contrôle le Chasseur de Dragon!

Amaterasu E. sert les poings furieuse.

Amaterasu E.: Dans ce cas là tu vas payer!

Rin: Sa m'étonnerais !

Il tends son bras vers Amaterasu E. mais celle-ci ne ressent rien, Rin est surpris.

Amaterasu E.: Je connais ta magie...elle manipule le corps des êtres vivants, tu peux alors choisir de les tuer où es agir contre leurs volontés!

Rin: Ça ce n'est que ce que j'ai appris de Kali...ma magie est bien plus redoutable. Je te fais une démonstration? Blizzard du Dieu Polaire!

Soudain une tempête de neige noir se lève et un puissant courant d'air manque de toucher Amaterasu E.

Amaterasu: Quel est cette magie?

Rin: Cette magie! Dans mon monde il s'agit de la magie des Chasseurs de Dieu!

Amaterasu E.: Des Chasseurs de Dieu?

Rin: Exactement et tu vas vite comprendre que je suis bien plus puissant que les Chasseurs de Dragons! Poing avalanche du Dieu Polaire!

Il entoure son poings de neige noire et parvient à envoyer Amaterasu E. au sol, elle sent le froid sur sa joue mais se relève quand même.

Rin: Je dois avouer que tu es résistante mais combien de temps tu tiendras face à ma toute puissance!

Erza et Nala observent leurs doubles déterminer à en finir.

Erza: On vous comprend...

Erza K.: Comment ça votre village aussi a était détruit par un Dragon?

Nala: Non...mais ce fut bien pire...des adorateurs d'un culte ont attaqué notre village natal...ils ont massacrés tous le monde là-haut...et nous on faites esclaves pour travailler à la construction d'une Tour magique.

Les deux homologues d'Edolas ressentent alors de la peine pour leurs homologues d'Hearthland mais la marque leurs brûle le cou.

Nala K.: Ha sa brûle...mon cou...

Nala: Nous ne sommes pas obligé de nous battre...

Erza K.: Comment ça?

Erza: Nous sommes pareils...vous voulez protéger ce monde comme nous. Vous voulez empêcher d'autres gens de souffrir de la même catastrophe qui vous ont privé de votre famille. Mais sachez une chose...vous n'êtes pas seules...

Les deux femmes sont surprise alors qu'elles virent les deux sœurs Scarlette retirer leur armure.

Erza: Vous aurez toujours quelqu'un...qui sera là pour vous et vous aidez...

A ce moment le visage des princes leurs vient à l'esprits l'emprise de Rin commence à s'estomper, leurs missions et les intentions du Cardinal se mélange dans leur esprits.

Nala K.: Non...le...le Cardinal disait...

Elles s'approchent d'elles et essuient les larmes apparaissant au coin de leurs yeux, alors qu'elles sentent une présence elles tournent leurs regards et croise celui de Kagura E. les yeux remplie de larme.

Kagura E.: Mes sœurs...

Erza et Nala K.: Kagura!

A ce moment les émotions prennent le pas sur la marque qui finit par s'estomper et disparaître, elles rejoignent alors Kagura E. et partage une étreinte.

Erza K.: Kagura...on pensait que...que...

Kagura E.: Je...je me suis enfuie...avant que tous ne soit détruit...mais je n'en suis pas sortit indemne...

Elle retire le tissus autour de son bras et dévoile son bras portant des traces de la catastrophe il était brûlé énormément, mais elle remet son tissus et repris l'étreinte avec ses sœurs en larme. Erza et Nala se font elles aussi une étreinte fière de leurs victoire, mais une explosion stop leurs étreinte leurs regards se posent sur les flammes bleus plus loin.

Erza K.: Le Dragonnier...

Le feu bleue et suivit par des flammes solaire et de la foudre.

Nala: Luxus...Yuden.

Sur place Luxus et Yuden sont toujours face au double d'Edolas.

Yuden E.: Alors vous abandonner?

Yuden et Luxus sont sérieusement blessé mais tiennent toujours debout.

Yuden: Tu rigoles...

Luxus: On fait que s'échauffer.

Yuden E. furieux charge des la flammes dans sa lance.

Yuden E.: Lance du Dragon Infer...

Avant qu'il ne finissent son double attrape la pointe de sa lance et l'observe furieusement.

Yuden: Un vrai Chasseur de Dragon...n'a pas besoin d'arme pour se battre!

Il observe son homologue avant de planter sa lance et entouré ses bras de flamme bleue.

Léo: Papa...

Yuden E.: Hurlement du Dragon infernal!

Yuden observe Luxus qui approuve d'un signe de tête.

Luxus: Hurlement du Dragon Foudroyant !

Il crache sa gerbe d'éclair qui percute celle de feu.

Evergreen: Mais à quoi il joue ses éclairs sont inefficace!

A ce moment Luxus relâche et s'écarte de la trajectoires surprennant Yuden E. mais son double arrive alors au-dessus de lui son poing chargé de flamme solaire.

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe alors son double qui est propulsé en arrière et s'écrase durement au sol, il vit alors son homologue et Luxus charger leurs souffles.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Luxus: Hurlement du Dragon Foudroyant!

Leurs attaques frappe le Dragonniers provoquant une explosions soulevant de la poussière Léo est inquiet comme les mages de Fairy Tail d'Edolas, alors que les Chasseurs de Dragons d'Hearthland sont quand à eux épuisé par l'assaut combiné qu'ils viennent de faire.

Luxus: Espérons que ce soit la bonne!

Au contraire une fois la poussière dissipé ils virent le Dragonniers toujours debout, mais le haut de son armure était complètement détruit laissant apparaître la marque de Fairy Tail sur son pectoraux gauche et celle du Cardinal sur le droit.

Luxus: Il est encore debout...sa se voit que c'est ton double.

Chibi, Happy et Carla sont surpris de voir le Dragonnier debout.

Chibi: Il est solide...

Carla: Si c'est le même que notre Yuden sa sera très difficile d'en venir à bouts!

Yuden E.: Maintenant on va vraiment pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuse!

Ils virent des écailles noir de Dragon recouvrir ses bras et son corps.

Yuden: Sa sent mauvais!

Yuden E.: Magie anti-dragon!

Lucy: Il va...

Yuden E.: Flamme Purgatrice du Dragon infernal!

Il projette des flamme bleu créant une tornade de flamme les entoures avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur eux provoquant une explosion, une fosi le sort terminé les mages virent Luxus et Yuden au sol leurs vêtement en lambeau et blessé de l'attaque du Yuden d'Edolas.

Chibi: YUDEN!

Unité Raijin: LUXUS!

Les gardes sont terrifiée de la puissance du Dragonnier le groupe d'Erza arrive et virent les deux Chasseurs de Dragons au sol.

Yuden E.: Je dois devenir plus fort...si je veux protéger ce monde...

Yuden: C'est faux...

 _(OST Three Dragon Slayer theme)_

Le double de Yuden et les témoins sont surpris de voir celui-ci encore conscient et tentant de se relever, il arrive à tenir debout malgré ses blessures.

Yuden: C'est pas cette force...qui te permettra de les protéger...la seul VRAIE force c'est celle qui t'unie à la guilde...ta guilde celle à laquelle tu as toujours appartenu!

Son double est surpris des paroles du Chasseur de Dragons alors que du côté du groupe de Natsu ceux-ci sont face au Roi Faust et au Droma Anim. Ils étaient tous blessé des attaques infligées par le Roi.

Faust: Ma puissance vous écrasera vermisseau!

Natsu: Non...la seul vrai puissance...qui compte c'est celle qui nous unie à nos amis! Et à notre guilde!

Gajeel: Allez Kai c'est le moment!

Wendy comprit et utilise un autre enchantement.

Wendy: Arms!

Leurs bras s'illumine d'une lueur orangé Gajeel et Kai fonce sur le Droma Anim qui tente de les stopper mais un rocher projeter par Angel protège les deux Chasseurs de Dragons qui immobilise le Droma Anim, Gajeel utilise ses piliers l'empêchant de bouger alors que Kai enfonce son trident dans l'autre pieds.

Faust: QUOI?!

Angel se concentre alors sur le Droma Anim.

Angel: Champ Gravitationnelle du Dragon Cosmos!

Sa magie alourdis alors la zone du Droma Anim enfonçant encore plus le Droma Anim.

Gajeel: Vas-y la Salamandre!

Kai: Dépêche-toi!

Natsu charge alors sa magie pendant que du côté de Yuden son double entends son discours.

Yuden: La seule et unique famille à laquelle t'appartient c'est Fairy Tail!

Yuden E.: Tais-toi! Hurlement du Dragon infernal!

Les flammes frappent Yuden de pleins fouet horrifiant les mages d'Edolas.

Jet E.: Impossible qu'il est survécu...

Levy: Tu te trompes...on connaît Yuden.

A ce moment les flammes du Yuden d'Edolas sont aspiré par celui d'Hearthland sous ses yeux horrifiées.

Yuden E.: Il absorbe mon feu!

Ils virent alors les flammes infernal entouré le bras gauche de Yuden alors que son droit est entouré de flamme solaire ses écailles blanche sont sortit.

Yuden E.: Cette force...

Yuden: C'est celle qui m'unie à mes amis...à ma famille! La force de Fairy Tail!

Du côté du Roi Faust celui-ci est toujours bloqué par les deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Faust: Lâchez-moi sale morveux!

Kai et Gajeel: Tu peux allez te brosser vieux débris!

Natsu: Wendy! Tu peux y aller!

Wendy: D'accord! _J'ai confiance en toi Natsu tu peux le faire!_ Hurlement du Dragon Céleste!

Elle envoie son attaque sur Natsu qui est propulsé à une vitesse folle vers le Droma Anim.

Natsu: Magie anti-Dragon! Corne du Dragon de Feu!

Avec sa propulsion il parvient à transpercer de part en part le Droma Anim en emportant le Roi Faust qu'il projette au sol, du côté de Yuden celui-ci charge ses flamme et fonce sur son homologues.

Yuden: Technique anti-dragon! Lotus Infernal du Dragon Solaire!

Il projette alors une gerbe de flamme solaire et infernal sont projetter sur le Dragonnier qui la prend de pleins fouet.

Yuden E.: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Son attaque arrive jusqu'au Droma Anim qui est engouffré dans les flammes et finit par exploser, les amis de Yuden virent alors par la brèche provoquer par l'attaque plus loin Yuden face à son double au sol complètement KO.

 _(Fin OST)._

Yuden observe la marque sur son double disparaît comme celle présent sur le Roi Faust, Yuden observe alors ses amis plus loin apparaissant avec le Roi Faust.

Natsu: Alors vieux frère...t'as finie par l'avoir?

Yuden: Ouais...sa vas Luxus?

Luxus est relevé soutenue par l'Unité Raijin.

Luxus: Rien de méchant...t'as assuré mon pote.

Voix: PAPA!

Ils virent Léo rejoindre son père au sol Lisanna reste en retrait interdite, alors que le Yuden d'Hearthland rejoins son homologue.

Yuden: T'en fais pas Léo...il est libre maintenant...

Léo les larmes aux yeux vit son père ouvrir les siens et se tenir la tête, Natsu E. rejoins son frère qu'il aide à se tenir assis.

Natsu E.: Yuden...tu vas bien?

Yuden E.: Natsu...Léo...mais...que c'est-il passé je...

Tout lui revient en mémoire tous le mal qu'il a fait et à ce moment il baisse le regard.

Yuden E.: Oh non...je...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...j'ai...

Yuden: Hé t'es pas responsable de tes actions...

Il observe Yuden d'Hearthland choqué.

Yuden: Le seul responsable c'est le Cardinal qui a manipulé tous le monde dans l'unique but de posséder Orochi!

A ce moment l'armé sentant qu'ils avaient fait une erreur jette les armes.

Grey: On dirait bien qu'on a gagner!

Erza et Nala Knightwalker rejoignent le Roi Faust reprenant connaissance.

Erza K.: Majesté...vous allez bien?

Faust: Oui tout va bien...mais que c'est-il passé?

Soudain une importante secousse à lieu ils regardent en direction du Canyon où une explosion à lieu.

Millianna E.: Amaterasu-sama...

Kagura E.: Elle est au Canyon!

Yuden: Faut y aller le plus rapidement possible.

Natsu Dragion observe alors son véhicule et sourit au Chasseurs de Dragons.

Yuden E.: Bonne idée!

Yuden: Oh non...

Luxus: Je vais rester avec Angel, Gajeel et Kai on doit rassembler notre Fairy Tail pour se préparer à la baston...après tous t'as dit qu'on allait se farcir Orochi.

Yuden sourit et tape le poing de Luxus.

Yuden: Garder m'en un peut.

Gajeel: Seulement si on est pas trop gourmand.

Erza: Pas le temps de bavarder on doit rejoindre le Canyon!

Erza K.: Soldats raccompagné le Roi en sécurité!

Erza et Nala rejoignent le groupe alors que Grey, Aline, Lucy et Wendy rejoignent Natsu Dragion démarrant son véhicule Yuden d'Edolas se relève blessé et prend sa lance.

Léo: PAPA!

Yuden vit alors Lisanna et fut choqué de la voir.

Yuden E.: Lisanna...

Lisanna reste interdite alors qu'elle secoue la tête négativement, il comprit et observe la Millianna d'Edolas.

Yuden E.: Léo...je veux que tu restes en sécurité.

Millianna E.: Je m'en occupe...

Natsu E.: Hé frangin je te signal que c'est la fin du monde alors...

Yuden E. rejoins ses amis le véhicules démarre et se dirige vers le Canyon sous les yeux de Léo terrifier, le Yuden d'Edolas sent alors mal et s'allonge sur le toit.

Yuden E.: C'est quoi ce délire...j'ai mal au cœur...

Erza: Tous les Chasseurs de Dragon ont semble t-il le mal des transports.

Natsu: Je...me sens pas bien...

Yuden: Moi non...plus...

Mystgun et Jycrain E. rejoignent Erza et Nala Knightwalker s'organisant avec les guildes de Fairy Tail.

Mystgun: Erza! Nala!

Elles virent leurs sauveurs arriver.

Erza K.: Jellal!

Mystgun: Tous va bien? Où sont Yuden et les autres?

Faust: Ils sont partit arrêter le Cardinal...

Ils virent leurs père face à eux l'air abattu.

Jycrain E.: Père...

Faust: Mes enfants...je...je suis tellement désolée je...

Mystgun: Tout va s'arranger père si on veut...

Nala K.: Comment ça?

Lily: On a découvert que le Cardinal projette d'envoyer Orochi à Hearthland.

Lena: On doit l'en empêcher.

Makarof: Aucun soucis mes mages sont aller s'en charger avec votre Dragonnier. Pour l'instant nous devons préparer l'arriver plus qu'imminente d'Orochi.

Faust: Il a raison.

D'un autre côté Kai vit Aline d'Edolas travailler avec les Levy.

Levy: Bon on doit chercher dans les bases de données de votre monde tous ce qui peut nous aidez à vaincre Orochi.

Aline E.: Réfléchissons...il absorbe la magie d'Edolas donc il la stock quelque part...mais où?

kai chuchote à son ami.

Kai: C'est elle la petite-amie de Kai...elle est...

Aline E.: JE SUIS QUOI?!

Kai: Heu tu es...euh...petite.

Aline E.: Heureusement que ton double d'Edolas est moins débile et sait parler aux femmes! D'ailleurs il n'est pas avec vous?

Gajeel: Il doit organiser la défense à la Capital.

Aline E.: Tant mieux.

Au Canyon le groupe arrive finalement a destination et virent alors Amaterasu E. au sol recouverte d'une couche de neige noire.

Erza: C'est pas vrai.

Grey: Tenez bons!

Ils la rejoignent alors que le Cardinal est en face d'eux essoufflée mais souriant.

Rin: Vous voilà enfin je ne vous attendez plus...

Les Chasseurs de Dragons sortent mais sont encore victimes du mal des transports.

Yuden E.: Vous je vais...

Rin: Du calme...tu ne voudrais pas froisser ta mère.

Le groupe est surpris et observe Amaterasu E. qui observe Natsu E. et Yuden E. d'un air désolée.

Amaterasu E.: Je...je suis tellement...

Natsu E.: Maman...

Rin: Vous arrivez bien trop tard la lacrima est en trains d'absorber la magie que j'ai stocké dans la lacrima du Dragon! Orochi va revenir!

Yuden frappe son poings entouré de feu.

Yuden: On s'en cogne d'abord on te fait ta fête ensuite on se charge d'Orochi!

Rin: Ah vraiment? Hé bien laisser moi vous montrer ma puissance! Hurlement du Dieu Polaire!

Il crache un souffle de neige noir Yuden et Natsu utilise leurs feus pour bloquer l'assaut mais sont balayé par la puissance de Rin.

Erza: Un Chasseur de Dieu...j'en ait entendue parler ce sont des mages qui ont appris des pouvoirs grâce aux Dieu...ce sont un peut des Chasseurs de Dragon mais ils ont le pouvoir de Dieu.

Rin: Exacte et chose tout a fait admirable les Dieux sont plus puissants que les dragons!

Yuden E.: On va voir ça! Lance du Dragon Infernal!

Il fonce sa lance entouré de feu des enfers qui frappe le Cardinal mais il se réceptionne.

Rin: Pas mal...Poing avalanche du Dieu Polaire!

Il frappe Yuden E. en plein dans l'abdomen et l'envoie au sol ses blessures l'empêchent de pouvoir se tenir debout.

Erza: Transformation! Armure de l'hiver!

Elle revêt alors une sorte de tenue d'inuit de couleur marrons avec avec de grosse botte en fourrure, elle est cependant équipe d'une épée enflammé.

Nala: Transformation! Armure de l'été!

Elle revêt une armure en tissus jaune couvrant son corps mais pas ses bras, elle tenait une lance à la pointe orangé.

Rin: Voilà les fameuses sœurs Scarlette nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de se croiser à Hearthland!

Erza: Et vous n'en aurez plus l'occasion.

Elles foncent sur le Cardinal Rin qui bloque les lames avec ses mains.

Rin: Mauvaise pioche!

Erza: Grey! Aline! Lucy! Maintenant!

Aline: C'est partit Epée de Glace!

Grey: Bazooka Esquimau!

Lucy: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits viens à moi Aquarius!

Aquarius apparaît alors et lance un regards noir au Cardinal.

Aquarius: Toi sale crapule! Je te reconnais tu faisais des expériences sur les Esprits! Mange ça de la part des Esprit! RAZ DE MARRE!

Les attaques frappe le Cardinal de pleins fouet celui-ci est projeter en arrière.

Rin: Disparaissez! Ouragan du Dieu Polaire!

Il frappe de ses mains et un important blizzard frappe les mages de Fairy Tail les frigorifiant, Natsu E. tremble de froid mais sa mère tente de le réchauffez.

Rin: MOURREZ MAGE DE FAIRY TAIL!

A ce moment un dôme de chaleur protège les mages ils virent Yuden et Natsu devant le regards remplie de haine à l'attention du Cardinal.

Natsu: On s'en charge...

Ils regardent les deux frères Dragnir sur place.

Erza: Natsu...Yuden...

Rin: Quoi à vous deux vous pensez avoir la moindre chance contre moi?! Savez-vous qui je suis!

Yuden sert le poing.

Yuden: Ouais un autre malade qu'on...

Une secousse se produit mais celle-ci est beaucoup plus importante, le Cardinal vit alors la lacrima du Dragon inerte et vidé de magie il eu un sourire narquois alors qu'Amaterasu sût alors ce qui se passait.

Amaterasu E.: Oh non...

Rin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Echec et mat Fairy Tail!

Sur le champ de bataille les mages de Fairy Tail virent alors une lueur rougeâtre se dégager du Canyon, la reine Shagotte et les Exceeds savent alors ce que sa signifie.

Shagotte: Oh non...Orochi...est de retour.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant les mages de Fairy Tail assisteront au réveil de la terreur d'Edolas le Dragon octocéphale Yamata no Orochi, pendant que Natsu et Yuden vont devoir s'occuper du Cardinal le royaume d'Hearthland et d'Edolas parviendront-ils à arrêter la menace ancestral? Tout cela dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Yamata no Orochi".**

 **Merci encore à toi sa fait toujours plaisir de recevoir tes reviews en espérant que sa te plaisent toujours autant et en attendant les suivantes avec impatience.**

 **Sur ce tchaô à tous et à la prochaine.**


	93. Chapitre 93: Yamata no Orochi

**Le dernier défi de l'arc Edolas vient d'arriver les mages d'Hearthland et Edolas vont devoir unir leurs forces pour arrêter le terrible dragon semant la terreur à Edolas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 93: Yamata no Orochi.**

Sur toute la surface d'Edolas le tremblement de terre secoue les habitants alors qu'au Canyon la perle contenue dans la lacrima parcours les derniers mètres et s'extirpe, les mages de Fairy Tail virent la perle s'envoler sous leurs yeux.

Grey: Encore ce truc!

Lucy: Vous croyez que c'est la même que les dernières fois?

Wendy: Aucune idée...

Natsu E. et Yuden E. soulève leur mère qui vit la perle continuer de s'élever sous les yeux du Cardinal.

Rin: Quoi! Tous ça pour cette perle!

La perle est aussi vue par Makarof alors que Kai la reconnue.

Kai: Hé c'est la même perle que la Tour du Paradis!

Mystgun: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?

 _(OST-Nioh : Yamata no Orochi)._

La perle finit par projeter un rayon noir sur la lacrima géante du canyon qui propage une lueurs sur les huit arcs d'Edolas, la fine pellicule de lacrima sur celle-ci commencent à s'effriter les morceaux en tombant provoque des explosions élémentaires.

Rin: Enfin après toutes ses années d'attente j'ai finalement réussie à libérer la créature la plus destructrice de tout Fiore et Edolas!

A ce moment les habitants virent sous la pellicule de lacrima ce qui ressemblent à des écailles de reptiles noire, certains fragment de lacrima ne se détachent pas et reste coller sur les corps des têtes d'Orochi. Les habitants entendent le grognement et le sifflement de la créature le corps de la lacrima de feu se dégage des entrailles de la terre, celle-ci possédait deux cornes de lacrima rouge qui partent vers l'arrière. Une autre tête de la créature s'extirpe du sol elle possédait une unique corne en forme d'éclair et partait vers l'avant et se situait entre les deux yeux, la couleur de la lacrima était jaune et dégage des éclairs.

Deux autres têtes sortent du sol une tête avec deux cornes de lacrima bleus semblable aux cornes d'un taureau, l'autre avait elle aussi deux sortes de cornes de lacrima de couleurs verte qui partent en plusieurs pointe qui partent vers l'arrière. Les quatre autres têtes sortent du sol l'une possédait deux cornes partant de la tête et se rejoignant elles étaient en forme de croissant de lune la couleur de la lacrima était blanche, la sixième tête de la créature avait des cornes qui partent en arrière comme celle d'une gazelle et était de couleur violette. La septième était recouvert de pics de lacrima de couleurs brune mais ne possédait aucune corne, la dernière avait cinq cornes de lacrima noir qui était disposé en éventail. La taille et l'épaisseur de chacune des têtes était colossales, l'une d'elle pourrait détruire la capital d'Edolas à elle toutes seule.

Rin: LE SERPENT IMMORTELLE YAMATA NO OROCHI!

La créature pousse alors un hurlement strident avec ses huit têtes donnant un frisson à tous les habitants d'Edolas terrifier, les mages eux sont horrifiée de voir une créature comme ça.

Mystgun: Le voilà...le célèbre serpent...Orochi...

Gajeel: La vache j'ai jamais vue un truc de cette taille!

Kai: Moi non plus...pas étonnant que les Exceeds en ont peur...

Luxus: OK...la suite du plan?

Angel: Heu...essayer de pas mourir?

Luxus: J'adore ce plans!

La tête de feu se trouvait devant les mages sur le champ de bataille celle de foudre et de vent la rejoignent.

Kai: OK...l'eau c'est efficace contre le feu! Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Il crache une gerbe d'eau sur la tête de feu qui secoue simplement la tête.

Gajeel: OK sa a pas marché...plan B! Poing du Dragon d'acier!

Il frappe la tête de feu au niveau d'une petite corne de lacrima de feu sur sa tête, la tête recule face à l'assaut.

Gajeel: Gagné!

Celle de foudre charge de l'électricité et la lâche sur le champs de bataille, les mages tentent d'y échapper mais certains sont foudroyer par la magie.

Luxus: Pourvue que ceux au Canyon s'en sortent bien!

Au Canyon le Cardinal Rin rit en voyant Orochi enfin libérée.

Rin: Voilà je suis enfin le maître! J'emmènerais Orochi sur Hearthland et ensemble nous détruirons Fiore!

Il tends son bras où se dessine sur chaque tête la marque du Cardinal Rin, les têtes entendent alors la voix de Rin.

Rin: Ô puissant Orochi commence ton carnage ces humains je te les offres libère ta rage et ravage cette terre!

Orochi commence alors son carnage en attaquant la capital avec les têtes de ténèbres, de lumière, de terre et de vent. Les habitants sont attaquées par des sorts élémentaires très puissant ravageant chaque quartiers, la tête de vent créer de gigantesque tornade sur tout le continent, celle de ténèbres déverse un flots d'énergie négative qui calcine les habitants malchanceux. Celle de terre s'occupe de ravager les habitations avec elle tête comme arme, sa masse imposante lui permet de causer d'important dégâts, les habitants tente de fuir mais certains sont attrapée et dévorer sous les yeux de leurs proches. Shagotte et les Exceeds sont viser par la tête d'eau mais Lena envoie des projectiles sur la tête qui se dégage.

Lena: Recule sale monstre!

La tête d'eau prépare alors son attaque et crache un puissant jets d'eau sur les Exceeds mais Kai arrive et aspire toute l'eau, avant de sortir son trident et le planter dans la le museau du serpent qui gesticule dans tous les sens mais sa blessure se guérit à une vitesse ahurissante.

Kai: C'est un blague!

Adam et Ruby sont face à la tête de feu et de foudre en même temps ils sont crispé en voyant les deux têtes chacune d'elle ont tué leurs parents.

Ruby: On y est Adam...t'es prêts?

Adam bande son arc avec une flèche entouré de magie.

Adam: Prêts!

Ruby fonce sur la tête de feu qui utilise un souffle ardent Ruby saute dans les airs et frappe la tête avec une telle force qu'elle percute le sol, Adam tir des projectile qui explose au contacte de la peau de la tête de foudre. Celle-ci pousse un hurlement mais elle se calme rapidement et Adam vit les blessures qu'aurait dut provoquer l'explosion se refermer.

Adam: Il guérit trop rapidement!

La tête de foudre charge ses éclairs et les projettes sur Adam mais Luxus le protège en absorbant la foudre, celle de feu se redresse aussi mais Angel protège Ruby avec un mur de roche grâce à la gravité.

Angel: Hé oh on t'interdit de t'en prendre à nos chats!

Luxus: On va leurs montrer ce que savent faire des Chasseurs de Dragons!

Angel: Je prends la tienne prend la mienne! Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Luxus: Hurlement du Dragon Foudroyant!

Ils frappent les têtes de pleins fouet celle-ci se courbe vers l'arrière avant de s'écraser au sol, ils se tapent la mains mais les deux têtes se redressent rapidement.

Luxus: C'est pas vrai ils ont jamais leurs comptes!

 _(OST Released Power)._

Au Canyon de Lacrima l'équipe de Natsu entendaient les combats au loin, et ils serrent tous les poings alors que Rin avait un sourire satisfait.

Rin: Voilà je contrôle enfin le plus pui...

Voix: TRAÎTRE...

Ils virent alors arriver se traînant sur le sol l'ancien roi Exceed.

Rin: Encore vous!

Chibi: Père...

Irn: Sale...traître...nous devions...contrôler Orochi...ensemble...

Rin: Désolée mais je n'ai pas le sens du partage! Orochi!

La tête de terre se redresse et rejoins le Canyon et observe le Roi Exceed tremblant en voyant la créature qui l'a remarqué, celle-ci hésite puis finalement attraper les jambes du Roi Exceeds qui hurle de douleurs Chibi et Carla virent avec horreur leurs pères être dévorée parla créature sous le rire du Cardinal Rin qui se prend un coup de poings de la part de Yuden.

Yuden: Sale ordure! Vous n'avez donc aucun scrupule!

Rin: Vermine tu vas regretté de m'avoir provoqué! Blizzard du Dieu Polaire!

Il déploie une nouvelle vague de froid sur eux.

Natsu: Erza...Lucy...partez de là...

Lucy: HEIN MAIS VOUS?

Yuden: On se charge de lui!

Yuden E. regarde son double et s'avance vers lui.

Yuden E.: Je reste...cet ordure...m'a privé de tout!

Ils regardent leurs camarades puis acceptent.

Nala: Soyez prudents!

Natsu: Ouais et vous conduisez Ama en sécurité et tâchez de trouvez un moyen de stopper Orochi!

Ils parent sous le rire du Cardinal Rin.

Rin: Arrêter Orochi c'est impossible celui-ci est tout bonnement indestructible! Chaque coups qu'il reçoit est inutile et décuple sa puissance!

Yuden: Pour lui ouais mais pour toi c'est autre chose!

Natsu: Alors primo on te casse la figure et ensuite on s'occupe de ton dragon!

Rin: On va voir ça!

 _(OST Against Magic Fairy Tail)_

Il enlève sa cape et se prépare au combat contre les Chasseurs de Dragons les sœurs Scarlette et les mages de Fairy Tail rejoignent leurs alliées, Nala et Erza virent la tête de ténèbres se tourner vers elles.

Nala: Erza!

Erza: On y va Transformation!

Elle revêt son armure de la nature alors que Nala revêt son armure de samouraï, elle dégaine ses deux sabres alors qu'Erza envoi ses épées se planter dans le corps de la tête de ténèbres. Grey et Aline observe leurs deux amis alors que Natsu E. conduit Amaterasu en lieu sûre.

Nala: Maintenant! Grey, Aline!

Grey: Ange de glace!

Aline: Roue de Glace!

Les attaques frappent Orochi pendant que Nala entaille la tête au niveau de l'abdomen alors qu'Erza pointe ses deux épées sur Orochi.

Erza: Epée détonante!

Toutes les épées planté dans le corps explosèrent faisant disparaître la tête de ténèbres dans un nuage de poussière, les soldats aux alentours crient de joie devant la puissance déployer.

Soldat: Elles sont douées!

Soldat 2: Tu t'attendais à quoi ce sont les mages d'Hearthland!

 _(Fin OST)_

Le nuage de poussière disparaît dévoilant la tête se régénérant de l'assaut porter.

Grey: C'est une blague j'espère!

Aline: Elle c'est soigné instantanément!

Soldat: C'est pareil pour les autres dés qu'on en blesse sérieusement une elle se régénère automatiquement.

Erza: Sa ne sera pas facile de s'occuper d'Orochi...on doit rejoindre le maître et les autres.

Soldat 2: Allez-y on s'occupe de celle-ci!

Nala: Mais...

Elle sent la main d'Erza sur son épaule elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle suit sa sœur alors qu'en partant elles voient les Soldats être carboniser par le souffle obscure d'Orochi. Partout sur le champs de bataille qu'est désormais Edolas les têtes ne subissent aucun dégâts permanent. A la guilde Makarof observe la créature ne cessant de régénérer encore et encore, dans la guilde les deux Levy, Aline d'Edolas, le roi Faust, Lisanna, Léo, Byro et Lucy E. faisait des recherches.

Faust: Cette créature ne cesse de se régénérer...

Levy: Chaque attaques qu'on lui porte est inefficace...

Aline E.: Elle doit avoir une sorte de magie capable de procéder à une régénération des tissus endommagé.

La porte s'ouvre sur le groupe d'Erza.

Makarof: Erza! Nala!

Erza: Maître!

Aline et les autres entre et la mage de glace vit son double d'Edolas.

Aline: Attendez...c'est moi!?

Aline E.: Ouais et en quoi sa te dérange?!

Aline: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Aline E.: Expérience qui a raté ma vieille!

Aline: Hé tu me traite pas de vieille ! Gamine!

Aline E.: Et toi tu me traite pas de Gamine la morue!

Makarof est blasé alors que Faust est surpris de l'échange entre les deux doubles.

Makarof: Bon passons où sont Yuden et Natsu?

Grey: Resté affronté le Cardinal Rin au Canyon, et pour la surprise ce salaud est un Chasseur de Dieu!

Makarof: Un Chasseur de Dieu! J'en ait déjà entendu parler mais j'ignorais qu'il en était un.

Aline: Oui et bien y'a plus urgent peut importe ce qu'on fait Orochi se soigne de chacune des blessures qu'on lui inflige!

Levy E.: On travaille dessus...le problème c'est que Orochi a été scellé pour une raison.

Amaterasu E.: Les Anciens n'ont pas réussie à le terrasser sa force et sa magie sont impressionnante.

Makarof: Je n'imagine pas les dégâts qu'il ferait à Hearthland...même la puissance de Gildarts n'arrive pas à le blesser.

Lucy eu alors une idée.

Lucy: Oh mais oui! J'ai une idée! Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Crux!

L'esprit de Lucy apparaît devant tous le monde, Aline comprit comme Grey.

Aline: Crux! Bonne idée Lucy!

Grey: C'est grâce à lui qu'on a vaincu Déliora!

Lucy: Crux écoute-moi c'est important nous somme en danger tu aurais des informations utile sur le dragon Yamata no Orochi?

Crux: Le Dragon Orochi? Un instant s'il vous plaît.

Il s'endort sous les yeux de tous.

Lucy E.: Heu...c'est normal ça?

Lucy: Il est en train de chercher...

Soudain Orochi pousse un hurlement strident un soldat entre dans la guilde paniqué.

Soldat: Majesté dehors!

Dehors la tête de ténèbres se dresse vers les cieux et commencent à relâcher une vapeurs noire qui commence à assombrir le ciel, les princes et les soeurs Knightwalker en pleins combat contre la tête poison vit la tête de ténèbres.

Mystgun: Qu'est-ce que...

Erza K.: Elle recouvre le ciel d'un manteau d'obscurité!

Au Canyon ils virent le nuage noir se répandre sur la surface d'Edolas cachant le ciel étoilée, les soldats virent ensuite la tête de foudre utiliser sa magie pour créer un orage aux éclairs violet. La perle toujours en lévitation bien haut dans le ciel utilise alors les éclairs qui la frappent pour créer des arcs électrique fracturant le sol, pour laisser sortir du sol des créature avec un corps composé d'une substance noire d'où sortent des cristaux aux différentes couleurs des lacrimas d'Orochi.

Soldat: Ces quoi ces machins?

Les créatures commencent à attaque les Soldats d'Edolas et se diriger vers la guilde, Makarof en écrase plusieurs avec ses énormes poings.

Makarof: La situation devient critique!

Lucy: Allez Crux on a besoin de toi!

Crux se réveille ce moment.

Crux: Recherche terminé Princesse.

Lucy: Ah alors?

Crux: Mes recherches indique que Orochi n'a aucun point faible connues à ce jours.

Ils désespèrent tous en entendent les résultats des recherches.

Crux: Mais une chose a noté cependant.

Lucy: Ah oui quoi?

Crux: Les huit têtes du dragons sont toutes connectés si l'une d'elle est blessé elle est automatiquement soigné par les sept autres. Cela s'explique par le fait qu'ils constituent une seule et même entité.

Aline: Ce qu'il faudrait ce serait trancher toutes les têtes en mêmes temps alors.

Crux: Je n'ai pas encore finie. Orochi possède une magie très vieille et très puissant appelé Link Soul.

Lucy: Link Soul...sa me dit quelque chose...

Makarof: Cette magie est très vieil à tel point qu'on ne connaît plus sa formule ni son utilisation elle permet de lier la magie d'un être à une source de pouvoir illimité! Cela lui permet de subir les attaques les plus mortelles.

Lucy commence à réfléchir elle observe attentivement Orochi et ses têtes continuant le saccage d'Edolas.

Lucy E.: Lucy?

Crux: Si vous parvenez à couper le liens qui unis Orochi a la source de pouvoir vous lui priverez de sa régénération accélérée.

Levy E. vit le regard de Lucy et eu une idée, elle fait apparaître la carte d'Edolas avec la représentation d'Orochi en énorme forme massive blanche divisé en huit bras.

Levy E.: Je crois avoir trouvé la source de la puissance d'Orochi!

Lucy: La lacrima...du Canyon!

Amaterasu E. s'approche et vit l'énorme lacrima de son village.

Amaterasu E.: Mais oui comment on a put être aussi aveugle...c'est de là que la perle est sortit!

Faust: Nous devons donc détruire la lacrima...mais une de cette taille il faudrait avoir une puissance destructrice monstrueuse.

Grey: Ben sa tombe bien on a deux engin de démolition là-haut.

Aline: Ouais mais encore faudrait-il les prévenir, ils sont en pleins combat avec le Cardinal.

Makarof: Alors nous devons prendre les devants...Grey tu vas rejoindre Jubia qui s'occupe de la tête de feu; Aline toi et Kai devait vous charger de celle de foudre; Erza, Mystgun ton double et toi vous charger celle de ténèbres; Nala tu seras avec le Jycrain d'Edolas et ton double pour vous charger de la tête de roche, pour les autres il faut tenter de joindre Warren.

Lucy: Je vais le chercher en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard!

Faust: Reste le Dragonnier et les Chasseurs de Dragons que nous devons joindre...

Lisanna vit alors que Léo avait disparut et vit la porte ouverte.

Lisanna: OH NON LEO!

Ils virent plus loin Léo courir à toute vitesse vers le Canyon de lacrima sous les yeux horrifiée de sa mère.

Lisanna: LEO! LEO!

Lucy E.: Lisanna...

Lisanna: Mais il...il...

Lucy E.: Ecoute...si c'est le fils de son père il ne lui arrivera rien...

Amaterasu E.: Elle a raison...il a un pouvoir en lui qu'il ne connaît pas.

Dans la capital d'Edolas les trois têtes d'Orochi ravageait la cité celle de vent, de ténèbres et de roche avait déjà réduit la capital à moitié en cendre. Dans une ruelle Math et Lilou courent pour échapper au Dragon Orochi et aux créature qu'il a invoqué, ils se cachent dans un immeuble imposant.

Lilou: Math...j'ai peur...

Math: T'en fais pas...sa ira Millianna va venir nous secourir...et...

La porte s'ouvre rapidement et ils virent paniqué le Capitaine Bagammon.

Bagammon E.: Vous les sales morveux! Dégagez d'ici!

Math: Vous vous avez tué notre maman!

Bagammon E.: Dégagez où...

La façade de l'immeuble vole en éclat dans la rue Millianna E. vit le spectacle, Bagammon E. saisit les deux enfants morts de peur.

Bagammon E.: Tiens prends-les! Mais épargne moi!

Lilou et Math observe la tête de roche d'Orochi qui scrute la pièce avant de se dresser et s'effondrer sur l'immeuble sous les yeux horrifiées de Millianna E.

Millianna E.: NON MATH, LILOU!

Elle vit cependant Lilou ressortir et se diriger vers elle en larme, Millianna E. la cajole mais ne vit pas Math alors que Bagammon hurle de terreur pendant qu'Orochi attrape le Capitaine. La tête de terre le tenez dans sa bouche par le buste la tête de vent s'approche et l'attrape par les jambes et les deux en tirant légèrement déchire Bagammon E. avant de le dévorer.

Millianna E.: Bon débarras...où est Math?

Math arrive a sortir et court vers elles.

Lilou: MATH!

Math: J'arrive petite soeur...j'a...

Avant qu'il ne put finir il est attraper par la tête de roche d'Orochi sous les yeux horrifiée de sa soeur.

Lilou: MATH! NON MATH!

Millianna E. cache le spectacle sanglant à sa soeur alors que la colère grimpe en elle, elle observe la tête d'Orochi épineuse et sert les poings.

Millianna E.: Toi...je te ferais la peau...Lilou.

Elle court se mettre en "sécurité" alors que dans le Canyon le Cardinal envoie au tapis Natsu et les deux Yuden facilement, il riait alors qu'autour d'eux Orochi saccageait Edolas.

Chibi: Yuden...

Happy: Natsu...

Rin: Vous ne pourrez jamais me battre avec la puissance d'Orochi je réduira ce monde en cendre et dominerait Hearthland! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuden se relève quand même malgré ses nombreuses blessure et fait face au Cardinal.

Yuden: Tu te trompes...la puissance c'est pas ce qui compte...et c'est pas celle d'Orochi qui va t'aider à nous battre...parce qu'on va t'envoyer en Enfer avec lui avant que le soleil ne se lève!

Rin: Tu es amusant mais j'attends de voir ça!

Sur la route menant au Canyon Léo court à toute vitesse avec l'information importante qu'il fallait transmettre aux Chasseurs de Dragons, alors qu'à travers ce pays ravagé les habitants d'Edolas lutte contre le terrible dragon résistant à n'importe quel assaut. Le destin d'Edolas est-il donc perdue?

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre sur le combat difficile contre Orochi dans le suivant, les mages vont devoir se surpasser pour arrêter Orochi alors que Yuden, son double et Natsu libère un pouvoir qui pourrait bien faire pencher la balance tous ça dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "L'âme du Dragon".**

 **Sur ce je vous dit à la prochain pensez à laissez vos reviews tchao.**


	94. Chapitre 94: L'âme du Dragon

**Les mages doivent désormais s'unir pour éliminer Yamata no Orochi et ainsi sauvez Edolas de la destruction, le dernier combat de cet arc est engagé.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 94: L'âme du Dragon.**

Le dragon à huit tête continue de ravagé Edolas la capital est sous l'assaut de trois tête d'Orochi, Millianna E. parvient à mettre Lilou encore traumatisé d'avoir vue son frère être tué par la créature.

Millianna E.: Sa ira Lilou...tout ira bien...

Lilou: Millianna...fait...fait partir...le...le monstre!

Millianna: On va le faire partir je te le promets.

Dans un coins d'Edolas Gildarts fait face à la tête de lumière qui utilise ses cornes pour créer des sphère de lumière qu'il envoi sur les mages, une fois qu'elle touche le sol une colonne de lumière se forme.

Gildarts: Il est coriace...

Miajane: On doit à tout prix le neutraliser, mais aucune de nos attaques ne lui font le moindre effet!

Warren dans un coin tente de faire quelque chose.

Warren: Tous le monde vous me recevez?!

A la guilde d'Edolas Lucy et les mages à l'intérieur sont soulagée.

Lucy: Warren! Justement on a besoin de toi!

 _Warren: Lucy! Ecoute les attaques qu'on inflige à Orochi ne lui font pas le moindre effet!_

Makarof: On le sait nous avons besoin de toi pour nous coordonnées avec les autres, nous devons trancher les têtes d'Orochi dés que Natsu et Yuden auront détruit la lacrima qui alimente Orochi!

Dans tous Edolas les gardes et les habitants avait entendue, il y avait un moyen d'arrêter Orochi.

Erza K.: La lacrima...alors il y a un moyen de le vaincre!

Mystgun: Dans ce cas nous devons attendre le signal.

Erza K.: Lequel?

Mystgun eu un sourire sur son visage.

Mystgun: Simple dés que tu verras une énorme boule de feu au loin et la lacrima exploser sa sera le moment!

Du côté de Gajeel et Kai les deux Chasseurs de Dragons avaient un sourire sur les lèvres.

Kai: Sa risque d'être intéressant.

Voix: Tu l'as dit.

Il vit son homologue et celui de Gajeel armé d'une épée faite de diamants.

Kai: Tiens t'es là toi?

Kai E.: Tous le monde doit défendre Edolas!

Voix: Kai!

Il vit alors Aline arriver et sourit.

Kai: Ice Girl!

Aline: On doit retenir Orochi le temps que Natsu et Yuden s'occupe du Cardinal!

Kai: J'ai entendue.

Gajeel E.: Bien alors retenons le lui et ses choses!

D'autres créatures d'Orochi se dresse devant eux alors que la tête d'eau charge une sphère d'eau avec ses cornes, et l'envoie sur les mages.

Aline: Bouclier de Glace!

Elle protège ses alliées alors que dans un autre coins Jubia et Grey sont avec leurs homologues devant la tête de foudre avec Luxus et Angel.

Jubia: Je suis prête monsieur Grey.

Grey: On compte sur vous les gars.

Au Canyon les trois Chasseurs de Dragons sont balayer par un autre assaut du Cardinal n'ayant pour l'instant subie presque aucun dégâts.

Yuden: La vache...il est fort ce type...

Rin: Ma puissance vous dépasse les Dieux écrasent les Dragons!

Natsu: Moi il commence à me taper sur les nerfs...

Yuden E.: J'ai un plans...Natsu.

Natsu: OK. Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Le Cardinal sourit et tends son bras en l'air.

Rin: Barrière glacial du Dieu Polaire!

Un mur de neige et de glace protège le cardinal de l'assaut, il vit Yuden arriver son poings enflammé.

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe le Cardinal qui bloque avec son bras son assaut.

Rin: Inutile!

Yuden: Tu crois ça!

Rin ne vit pas l'autre yuden sa lance en mains foncer sur lui.

Yuden E.: Pic du Dragon Infernal!

Il frappe le Cardinal de plein fouet qui fut déconcentré, permettant à Natsu d'arriver rapidement.

Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe le Cardinal de pleins fouet le projetant au sol, Yuden frappe ensuite le sol.

Yuden: Eruption du Dragon Solaire!

Il créer des colonnes de feu se projetant sur le cardinal.

Rin: Envol du Dieu Polaire!

Il plaque sa mains au sol et une poussé de neige le propulse dans les airs et le conduit en dehors de la zone du sort.

Rin: Poing avalanche du Dieu Polaire!

Il frappe de pleins fouet les trois Chasseur de Dragons qui recule, alors qu'il tends ses deux mains en avant.

Rin: Colère du Dieu Polère!

Il projette alors des pics de glace sur eux Natsu et Yuden en reçurent dans les jambes et les bras, Yuden E. lui parvient à les dévier la fatigue se fait ressentir chez les Chasseurs de Dragons.

Rin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Réfléchissez personne ne peut plus m'arrêter! Ni moi, ni Orochi!

Les dragons poussent un hurlement et tendent leurs têtes vers le ciel sous le regards des mages, et forment alors une énorme sphère élémentaire.

Elfman: Sa risque de faire mal!

Carla: Il combine la magie de toutes ses têtes!

La sphère relâche alors des rayons de magies élémentaire qui pleuvent sur le champs de bataille, elles frappent chaque recoins d'Edolas ravageant les terres et la capital.

Makarof: Sa puissance est titanesque les garçons doivent se dépêchez d'en finir avec le Cardinal!

Faust: Difficile de battre le cardinal et sa magie.

Une place Yuden et Natsu relance un nouvel assaut sur Rin.

Rin: Inutile! Souffle du Dieu Polaire!

Il pousse un hurlement de Dieu qui repousse les deux mages au sol blessé et frigorifiée de l'assaut du Cardinal, Yuden E. observe ses alliées épuisé au sol.

Rin: Quel dommage que vous ne m'ayez pas rejoins, Orochi à une puissance extraordinaire et rien ne pourras l'arrêter!

Voix: C'EST FAUX!

Ils virent alors arriver Léo sous les yeux horrifiée de son père.

Yuden E.: LEO!

Rin: Que fait cet enfant là? Qu'importe je vais m'en occuper! Flèche glacé du Dieu Polaire!

Il projette une flèche de glace qui éclate en chemin et provoque une bourrasque se dirigeant vers Léo sans défense, mais devant lui son père se dresse et se prend l'attaque du Cardinal le blessant sérieusement.

Léo: PAPA!

Rin: Louper.

Yuden E. se met à genoux alors que ses alliées le rejoignent.

Natsu: Ca vas?

Yuden E.: Ouais...Léo qu'est-ce que tu fais là!

Léo: Papa on a un moyen de battre Orochi!

Les mages sont choqué des paroles de Léo comme le cardinal.

Rin: Impossible Orochi est invincible!

Léo: Non! Si vous détruisez la lacrima les autres pourront le terrasser!

Les mages observent l'énorme lacrima parcourut des couleurs des têtes d'Orochi.

Yuden: Sa explique pas mal de truc...on a enfin un objectif démolir ce truc!

Rin: Si vous croyez que je vais vous laissez faire! ARMURE DU DIEU POLAIRE!

Il tends ses bras en l'air et son corps est entouré d'une manteau de neige noir que devient de la glace et se transforme en armure, le casque portait deux cornes pointé vers le sommet et représentait la tête d'un serpent. Ses protections aux bras et aux jambes rassemblait presque à des écailles, et sa protection au torse ressemblait au ventre d'un serpent.

Natsu: Sa par contre sa risque de nous compliquer la tâche...

Yuden: Chibi, Happy!

Chibi et Happy rester en retrait terrifier virent Yuden.

Yuden: Prenez Léo et met le en sécurité.

Chibi: D'accord bonne chance!

Léo: Papa!

Yuden E.: Sa ira mon grand...on y arrivera.

Léo: Revient vite papa...

Yuden E.: Je te le promets...maintenant file!

Chibi, Happy et lui s'envole loin pour éviter de déranger les mages en pleins combat, Rin riait alors qu'une nappe de vapeurs glacé l'entoure.

Rin: Bien entamons la suite de votre défaite!

Natsu: On perdra pas parce que maintenant on a un objectif te démolir toi et la lacrima!

Rin: Hé bien venez je vous attends!

Yuden: C'est partit!

Natsu et lui fonce sur le Cardinal Rin qui bloque leur assaut avec ses protections au bras, le bras des deux Chasseurs de Dragons sont parcourut d'un picotement glacé.

Yuden et Natsu: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rin: Poing avanlanche du Dieu Polaire!

Ses coups de poings sont renforcé par son armure alors que Yuden E. l'affronter avec sa lance frappant sa protection au bras droit.

Rin: Mauvais pioche! Lame du Dieu Polaire!

Il créer une longue épée de glace il s'en sert pour bloquer les assauts de Yuden E., le guerrier enflamme sa lance de ses flammes bleue.

Yuden E.: Tourbillon du Dragon infernal!

Il créer alors autour de lui et du Cardinal un tourbillon de feu bleue qui part vers le ciel, Léo et Chibi virent le tourbillon comme les autres mages.

Lucy: Ce tourbillon...

Millianna E.: Yuden...

Amaterasu E. observe le tourbillon de flamme inquiète.

Amaterasu E.: Soit prudent...

Elle observe une vague de créature s'approchant d'elle et d'enfant, mais d'un revers de son sceptre elle balaye la zone d'explosion magique s'en débarrassant. Au Canyon le tourbillon s'estompe avec un Yuden E. épuisé, il vit le Cardinal encore debout.

Rin: Futile!

D'un geste il transperce le flanc droit de Yuden E. hurlant de douleur en sentant le froid envahir sa blessure déjà douloureuses, il propulse ensuite le guerrier au sol prêts de Yuden et Natsu mal en point leurs corps couvert de bleus et de plaies laissant couler leurs sang.

Rin: La coup de grâce! Prière du Dieu Polaire!

Ils créer des pics de glace autour des mages avant qu'une pluie de rocher de glace ne leurs tombent dessus, ils sont alors encore plus mal en point gisant dans leurs sang le Cardinal riait devant la scène.

Rin: Il vous est impossible de m'arrêter.

Léo et Chibi observait depuis les airs le combat perdu d'avance les Chasseurs de Dragon sont épuisé et à la merci du Cardinal Rin, sur le champs de bataille les têtes d'Orochi domine les mages eux aussi épuisé et à court d'énergie.

Luxus: Sa commence à devenir chaud...

Erza: Yuden...Natsu faites vite!

Dans les airs Léo et Chibi sont inquiets de voir la catastrophe qui s'annonce.

Chibi: Yuden...

Léo observe alors la tête de feu d'Orochi charger sa magie mais il remarque alors les cristaux de lacrima de feu parcourant son corps, il avait appris que l'éléments des Chasseurs de Dragons pouvait les régénérer.

Léo: Chibi...Happy...j'ai un plans.

Happy: Lequel?

Léo: On doit attraper une lacrima de la tête feu si on la donne à mon papa et vos amis, ils pourront vaincre le cardinal!

Happy: Quoi mais comment on va faire?

Léo: Il faut détourner son atten...

Ils virent alors une explosions attirer la tête d'Orochi.

Léo: OK maintenant!

Ils foncent et se dirige vers une lacrima incrusté dans le corps d'Orochi, Léo tends les bras et parvient à arracher la lacrima faisant pousser un hurlement à Orochi. Il se dirige vers le Canyon la lacrima en main et vit le Cardinal Rin charger un autre sort.

Rin: C'est finie!

Léo: MAINTENANT!

Il lâche la lacrima sur le Chasseur de Dragons provoquant une explosion de feu repoussant le Cardinal.

Rin: SALE MIOCHE!

Il envoi projectile sur Léo qui l'évite de peu.

Chibi: Il est malade ce type!

 _(OST Dragon Force)._

A ce moment il vit la vague de flamme être absorbé par les trois Chasseurs de Dragons, leurs yeux reflètent la colère.

Yuden E.: T'as voulut t'en prendre à mon fils!

Rin: Impossible...comment vous...

Natsu: On est en pleine forme maintenant on va pouvoir s'occuper de toi!

Yuden: Tu vas regretté de t'en être prit à notre guilde!

Rin pousse un rire devant la détermination des mages.

Rin: Pauvre idiots! Je reste le plus fort! Mon armure me protégeras de toutes les attaques que vous me porterez!

Yuden: Aucune armure te protégeras cette fois!

Natsu: On va te montrer la véritable puissance des Chasseurs de Dragons!

Ils déploient leurs puissances et la combinent entre elles.

Yuden E.: Et celle de Fairy Tail!

Rin vit alors leurs pouvoirs se mélanger le surprenant.

Rin: NON! POING AVALANCHE DU DIEU POLAIRE!

Son attaque est stopper par l'aura de feu des Chasseurs de Dragons.

Rin: Impossible!

Yuden: On y va!

Yuden E.: Pour Edolas!

Natsu: Pour Hearthland!

Yuden: Pour Fairy Tail!

Yuden, Yuden E., Natsu: MAGIE COMBINEE! ÂME ARDENTE DU DRAGON!

Ils se propulsent alors sur le Cardinal Rin la chaleurs fait éclater son armure alors qu'il vit l'aura de flamme former un Dragon.

Rin: NON! IMPOSSIBLE!

Il est frappé de pleins fouet et propulsé dans la lacrima qui reçut l'attaque des Chasseurs de Dragons poussant un hurlement qui est entendue par tous les mages d'Hearthland qui virent la colonne de feu se dégager du Canyon, le Cardinal pousse un hurlement strident avant d'être prit dans l'explosion de lacrima. Les huit têtes d'Orochi poussent un hurlement strident et une sorte d'aura rouge se matérialise sur chacune d'elle, avant d'exploser sous les yeux des mages d'Edolas.

Makarof: MAINTENANT!

Devant la tête d'eau Gajeel et Kai sourit.

Kai: ON Y VA! LAME DU DRAGON D'EAU!

Gajeel: Lame du Dragon d'acier!

Aline en profite et congèle la lame de Kai les attaques sont si intense qu'ils parviennent à décapiter la créature, du côté de Grey et Jubia ils combinent leurs magies avec Luxus et Angel.

Luxus: Hurlement du Dragons Foudroyant!

Angel: Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Jubia et Grey: COMBINAISON DE ELEMENTS! LAME AQUATIQUE GELEE!

Les attaques de Luxus et Angel frappe la tête la dressant permettant à l'attaque de Jubia et Grey de la décapiter, Gildarts charge son poings en directions de la tête de lumière.

Gildarts: PREND CA!

Elfman: Soit un homme un vrai!

Ils frappent la tête d'Orochi donnant l'occasion a Mirajane de la trancher avec une onde maléfique, la tête de poison est face à l'Unité Raijin.

Fried: En avant montrons à cette créature la puissance de l'Unité Raijin!

Bixrow: Allez mes bébés! GO!

Evergreen: Tir magique Leprechaun!

Les attaques de Bixrow et Evergreen redresse la tête et Fried dégaine son épée.

Fried: Ecrit de l'ombre: Tranché!

Il décapite alors la quatrième tête d'Orochi la tête de ténèbres devant Nala et Erza K. avec leurs princes vit les autres décapiter.

Jycrain E.: Liens magique!

Mystgun: Sceptre d'immobilisation!

Il saisit le cou pendant que son frère immobilise la tête de la créature alors que Nala K. enflamme sa lance, et que Erza K. ne tranche sa lance en puissant hallebarde.

Nala K.: PREND CA SALETE!

Erza K.: POUR NOTRE VILLAGE!

Elles parviennent à décapiter la tête de vent Lena et Panther Lily ont leurs épées sortit Lena envoit des projectiles sur la tête de vent la faisant se dresser en l'air.

Lily: Pour tous les Exceeds que tu as dévorée!

Il décapite avec son énorme épée la tête d'Orochi qui s'effondre sur le sol comme les autres, Millianna E. fut vite rejoins par Kagura E. qui dégaine son sabre devant la tête de terre.

Millianna E.: Allons-y!

Elle sort elle aussi une longue rapière en argent qu'elle parcours de magie, les deux se lance à l'assaut et en un seul assaut elle décapite la septième tête du Dragon la faisant tomber au sol. La tête de feu vit ses autres toutes décapiter s'effondrer au sol elle charge alors une énorme boule de feu dans le ciel, Erza et Nala attirent son attention alors qu'elles mettent leurs armure de samouraï.

Nala: C'est terminé pour toi mon gros!

Erza: Tu vas disparaître et ta terreur avec toi!

Elles foncent toutes les deux et finissent par décapiter la dernière tête d'Orochi le corps tombe au sol avec la tête, les mages d'Edolas virent le Dragon Immortelle terrasser par les efforts conjoins de leurs mondes et celui d'Hearthland à la guilde les mages d'Edolas virent le dragon au sol. Une étrange brume noir entoure leurs corps puis se fait absorber par la perle flottant dans les airs, elle reste sur place un moment avant de passer par une micro Anima et disparaître. Nala et Erza sur le champs de bataille virent la perle qui a disparut.

Erza: Cette chose...c'est enfuie comme les autres.

Du côté de Mystgun et Jycrain E. ils regardent le corps d'Orochi inerte puis un rayon de lumière arc-en-ciel transperce le ciel et chasse les nuages sombre créer par Orochi, une pluie d'étoile tombent alors sur la surface d'Edolas les créatures créer par Orochi s'évapore en cendre partout sur Edolas. Les personnes malade commencent lentement à se réveiller et à se sentir mieux. Lucy E. observe alors la pluie d'étoile tomber sur Edolas.

Lucy E.: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Aline E. sort de la guilde et fut toucher par une étoile en quelques seconde elle retrouve sa taille normal mais déchire ses vêtements dans le processus.

Aline E.: KYA!

Le roi Faust et Makarof observe en rougissant Aline E. recroquevillé sur elle, mais Lucy E. craque ses doigts et lance un regard noir aux deux hommes.

Faust: Heu...nous allons vous...vous laissez...

Ils partent en trombe sous les yeux de Lucy alors que Lisanna sort et vit le ciel étoile parcourut d'un arc-en-ciel.

Lisanna: Aline...est-ce que...

Aline E. met un peignoir rougissant encore.

Aline E.: La magie qu'Orochi a absorbé pendant toutes ses années, elle peut enfin se répandre dans tous Edolas!

Jycrain E. observe le ciel en souriant.

Jycrain E.: Je ne croyais pas que ce jour arriverait...c'est...magnifique...

Mystgun s'approche d'Erza et Nala Knightwalker observant le ciel des larmes pleins les yeux, alors qu'elles virent le corps d'Orochi au sol se transformer en lacrima et s'évaporer dans les airs. Elle prit Mystgun contre elle en pleurant alors que Jycrain E. réconforte sa sœur.

Nala K.: C'est finie...

Mystgun: Oui c'est terminée...belle et bien terminée.

Jycrain E.: Orochi est mort. Il ne reviendra plus jamais...

Elles continuent de pleurer alors que Lilou est dans les bras Millianna E. celle-ci observant la pluie d'étoile.

Lilou: Dis tu crois que moi aussi je pourrais apprendre la magie?

Millianna E.: Oui pourquoi pas on l'apprendra ensemble...

Lilou se blotti contre elle alors que Kagura E. souriait en voyant le cauchemars finalement terminée, la lacrima qui enfermait Nichiya et les soldats éclate les libérants.

Nichiya: Beau...j'ai l'impression...d'avoir raté quelque chose...

La reine Shagotte est avec Amaterasu E. souriante observer leurs monde refleurir et effacer les traces d'Orochi.

Shagotte: Après toutes ses années...notre monde peut enfin avoir la paix...

Amaterasu E.: Oui grâce au Chasseurs de Dragons...mais aussi à la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Les mages commence à se rassembler vers Erza et Nala qui virent le corps de feu disparaître lentement.

Erza: Finalement on y est arrivé.

Nala: Oui...ce fut long mais...on a accomplit l'impossible.

Mace Hugues: D'ailleurs on signal que les malades retrouvent la forme c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Elfman: Comme des hommes des vrais!

Ils partagent un rire entre eux alors que les Exceeds et Léo arrivent à leurs tours vers le groupe.

Lisanna: LEO!

Léo: Maman...

Elle prit Léo dans ses bras alors que les mages regardent les deux Exceeds.

Grey: Hé où sont Natsu et les deux Yuden?

Chibi: Aucune idée on les a plus vue après qu'ils aient battu le Cardinal Rin.

Lucy est inquiète alors qu'ils entendent un cris.

Voix: QUOI COMMENT CA C'EST TOI QUI A TOUT FAIT!

Ils virent les trois acolytes revenir se disputant.

Yuden E.: Parfaitement j'ai détournée l'attention du Cardinal pendant que vous avez traîner!

Yuden: Répète un peu je te fait ta fête!

Yuden E.: Rêve pas t'as dut être avec Luxus pour me battre!

Lex: Les idiots ils se disputent encore...

Luxus: C'est ça être mage de Fairy Tail.

Léo eu des larmes aux yeux en revoyant son père comme il était avant, il coure et le prend dans ses bras en pleurant.

Léo: PAPA! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Yuden E. pleure aussi en sentant son fils serrer contre lui.

Yuden E.: Toi aussi...tu m'as manqué mon grand.

Yuden E. sert son fils dans ses bras sous les yeux des mages Léo observe le double de son père.

Léo: Vous l'avez fait...

Wendy les rejoins souriante avec Carla en larme qui rejoins Chibi suivie de Lena, Yuden lâche un immense sourire comme Natsu.

Yuden: On a fait une promesse...et on tient toujours nos promesses.

C'est ainsi que les mages viennent de battre le terrifiant dragon à huit tête d'Edolas ramenant ainsi la tranquillité et la magie sur ces terres.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre le suivant que je posterais aujourd'hui conclura finalement l'arc d'Edolas pour s'ouvrir sur celui de l'Île de Tenrô, dans ce chapitre Edolas et Hearthland font la paix des familles seront réunifiée et des décisions vont être prises dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Ce n'est pas un adieu, mais un au revoir".**

 **Sur ce à la prochain tchaô.**


	95. Chapitre 95: Ce n'est pas un adieu

**L'arc d'Edolas s'achève les mages ont terrassé Orochi et le Cardinal Rin, désormais Edolas peut vivre en paix les trois peuples sont alors convié à une fête pour célébrer la nouvelle ère d'Edolas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 95: Ce n'est pas un adieu, mais un au revoir.**

 _(OST Peers Fairy Tail)._

Edolas était en fête dans les rues les habitants dont la fête car aujourd'hui sonnait une nouvelle ère à Edolas, les mages venait de terrasser le terrible Yamata no Orochi. Ceux ayant aidez à la défaite d'Orochi sont tous au Palais Royal les mages de Fairy Tail d'Hearthland, ceux d'Edolas, la tribu d'Amaterasu E., les Exceeds et les habitants de la capital Royal sont réunis dans l'immense salle du palais pour fêter la victoire les races se mélangent et s'amusent entre elles en faisant connaissance. Dans un coin de la salle Luxus et Angel sont avec leurs doubles d'Edolas, l'Unité de Raijin et les deux Exceeds Ruby et Adam sont présents. Luxus portait un costard noir, sa sœur une robe noir et avait coiffé ses cheveux pour en faire un chignon, Ruby portait une robe rouge et Adam un costard jaune. L'Unité de Raijin étaient eux aussi sur leurs 31. Lex portait un robe jaune laissant une fente sur le côté, son frère Ange portait un costard noir lui aussi.

Luxus: Alors comme ça tu adores la musique?

Lex: Ouaip.

Luxus: OK vous avez aussi un groupe appelé Thunder Eagle?

Lex: Bien sûre...tu veux écouter leurs derniers tube?

Luxus: Bien sûre et toi celui de mon monde?

Lex: Sa serait cool!

Ils écoutent la musique de l'autre alors que Ange et Angel discutent.

Ange: Sérieux!

Angel: Ouais je te jures une journée entière où ils m'obéissent.

Ange: On devrait avoir ce genre de punition à la guilde!

Angel: Vous devriez l'agrandir aussi...vous auriez alors largement la place d'installer une piscine.

Ange: Faut voir...

L'Unité Raijin discute avec leurs doubles d'Edolas le double de Bixrow avait les cheveux long et aucun tatouage sur la figure, la double d'Evergreen était dan sun style gothique portant une robe noir et ses cheveux étaient eux aussi noir. Le double de Fried était bizarrement comme lui les cheveux long et dévoué à Lex.

Fried: Je me demande comment ça se fait que nous soyons les seuls à être identique.

Fried E.: Il semble que dans certains cas des doubles n'ait aucune différence...d'ailleurs avec la magie qui est revenu je compte apprendre la magie des runes.

Fried: Vraiment alors...

Il sort un livre de sort de sa veste.

Fried: Prend-le il contient de bonne base et avec de la pratique tu pourras créer tes propres sorts.

Fried E.: Oh merci mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour je...

Fried: Aucun besoin devient simplement le meilleur dans ton domaine.

Fried E.: Sa sera fait!

Bixrow: Fried sérieux tu te balades toujours avec ton livre!

Fried: Comme toi et ton sens de l'humour Bixrow.

Bixrow: Ah touché!

Plus loin les deux équipes des Shadow Gears sont réunis.

Jet: La vache vous vous disputez sur qui est le meilleure mage de Fairy Tail?

Jet E.: Ouais pourquoi vous pas?

Droy: Non on laisse tomber Yuden et les autres sont bien plus fort que nous.

Levy: Dis pas ça chacun est fort dans son domaine.

Levy E.: Bien dis! Dis voir t'as l'air d'aimer la lecture!

Levy: Oui je dois dire que je possède des milliers de livre chez moi.

Levy E. tend alors un énorme recueille à Levy.

Levy E.: Tiens c'est un recueil des mémoires d'Edolas et des langages.

Levy: OH MERCI BEAUCOUP! Tiens prend celui-ci c'est un ouvrage sur les langages d'Hearthland!

Les deux émerveiller finissent par se prendre dans les bras sous les yeux de Gajeel, Kai et leurs doubles.

Gajeel: Sérieux je comprendrais jamais rien aux bouquins...

Kai: Bah sa doit être un truc de fille.

Kai E.: Ouais les filles c'est compliqué...

Il se prend alors un coup sur la tête par Aline E. portant une robe bleue.

Aline E.: Tu veux que moi je te complique la vie!

Kai E.: Non mais je parlait pas de toi ma puce...je...

Il se prend un autre coup sur la tête.

Aline E.: Ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant tous le monde idiot!

Sa double d'Hearthland éclate de rire avec son frère encore torse nue.

Grey: Oh je le crois pas sœurette je te vois bien avec Kai!

Aline observe son frère rougissante et furieuse.

Aline: Va t'habiller au lieu de dire des bêtises!

Le double de Grey arrive avec un max de manteau sur lui.

Grey E.: Elle a raison ait un peut de tenue!

Grey: Puisqu'on en parle enlève donc des manteau!

Grey E.: Non pas question!

Grey charge sa magie.

Grey: Ah ouais!

Les deux se battent sous le regards des deux Jubia soupirantes, elles portaient toutes les deux une robe bleus celle d'Edolas avait une queux de cheval alors que celle d'Hearthland laisser ses cheveux tomber.

Jubia E.: Hé ben ces deux-là...

Jubia: Jubia doit avouer que votre Grey et le miens sont bien différents...

Jubia E.: Tout a fait d'accord...mais qu'est-ce qui vous a attiré chez lui?

Jubia observe alors Grey se battant avec son double sous les yeux de tous le monde.

Jubia: Il a sauvé Jubia...avant j'était toute seule et personne ne voulait de moi à part Kai et Gajeel...et au cours d'une guerre entre nos deux guildes...il a montré à Jubai qu'il y avait autre chose que la tristesse.

Jubia E. observe alors le Grey d'Edolas qui c'était délesté de toutes ses vestes finissant torse nue lui aussi, elle rougit devant le corps de celui qu'elle rejette depuis un moment.

Jubia E.: Je crois que je commence à voir de quoi tu parles.

Jubia l'observe songeuse alors que les couples Arzak et Biska d'Edolas rendent mal à l'aise ceux d'Hearthland se lançant des regards gênée.

Arzak E.: Alors vous n'êtes pas ensemble?

Biska: Heu...non on...

Arzak: On est des camarades...c'est tout...

Biska E.: Vous devriez sortir ensemble mon Arakounet est un vrai gentleman...le tient aussi.

Arzak E.: Et ma Biskette d'amour.

Ils rougissent encore plus alors que dans un coin de la salle Yuden et Natsu sont face à leurs doubles d'Edolas, sur la table de gros morceau de viande derrière eux leurs amis. Byro, Mace Hugues et Sugar Boy pour ceux d'Edolas et la guilde de Fairy Tail pour ceux d'Hearthland.

Natsu: Vous êtes prêts?

Natsu E.: Ben...je sais pas...

Yuden E.: On est prêts!

Yuden: Alors...GO!

Ils dévorent alors leurs morceaux de viande sous les encouragement de leurs amis, Wendy est avec son double et les Exceeds plus loin.

Wendy: Ils risquent pas de tomber malade?

Carla: Notre guilde ne changera jamais!

Elle vit Happy arriver timidement avec un poisson, elle se rappelle alors de tous ce que l'Exceed à fait pour elle.

Happy: Heu Carla je voulais te...donner ce poisson si tu voulais...je...

Carla lâche un grand sourire et prit le poisson et pose une bise sur la joue de Happy qui eu des coeurs aux yeux.

Carla: Merci Happy.

Lucky et Mari plus loin virent leurs fils.

Mari: Oh mon fils.

Lucky: C'est bien mon garçon!

Wendy E.: On dirait qu'il y a un problème à la table.

Natsu E.: Tricheur!

Natsu: Répète!

Natsu E.: T'as fait une grimace pour me déconcentrer!

Yuden: D'où les grimaces c'est considérée comme de la triche!

Yuden E.: Hé laisse mon frère tranquille!

Yuden: Quoi tu veux te battre!

Yuden E.: Viens je t'attends!

Ils se battent sous les yeux des mages Léo vit son père se battre alors qu'il est avec Lisanna le regards perdu sur le groupe se battant, et celui d'Elfman et Mirajane d'Hearthland plus loin. Elle observe Léo le cœur lourd alors qu'elle sent la main de Mirajane d'Edolas sur son épaule accompagné d'Elfman d'Edolas souriant.

Mirajane E.: Tu devrais allez leurs dires...

Lisanna observe le frère et la soeur surprise.

Lisanna: Mirajane...

Mirajane E.: On sait que tu n'es pas notre Lisanna...depuis un moment.

Lisanna est choqué alors que Léo prend sa main elle vit de petites larmes dans ses yeux.

Léo: Moi aussi...t'as pas à continué...je sais que ma maman...n'est plus là...mais...tu es aussi gentille qu'elle...et tu m'a aimés comme elle.

Lisanna commence à pleurer et prit Léo dans ses bras alors que Makarof arrive avec Gildarts.

Makarof: Lisanna...

Lisanna Maître...je...

Makarof: On va le leurs dires...

Elle se relève souriante mais avec les larmes aux yeux.

Makarof: Votre attention s'il vous plaît...

L'attention est focalisé sur la bagarre entre les doubles d'Edolas et Hearthland, Makarof soupir mais les soeurs Scarlette et Knightwalker ramène le calme.

Erza: SILENCE!

Erza E.: Le maître Makarof veut s'exprimer!

Ils tournent leur attention vers le groupe avec Lisanna, celle-ci observe alors ses camarades de Fairy Tail d'Hearthland elle s'approche alors d'Elfman et Mirajane qui virent Lisanna s'approcher en ayant le coeur lourd.

Lisanna: Mira-nee...Elfman...

Mirajane et Elfman eurent alors un choc quand elle les appelèrent comme ça, Mirajane plaque ses mains contre sa bouche émue.

Mirajane: Lisanna...

Lisanna pleure elle aussi comme Elfman qui vit Lisanna plonger dans les bras de sa sœur en pleurant, la scène donna les larmes aux yeux à tous les invitées Yuden observe souriant la scène et fut heureux de revoir Lisanna mais sentit alors un poids sur le cœur. Il sentit alors de la peur et de la culpabilité il baisse le regard tristement, après la scène de retrouvaille avec sa soeur et son frère Lisanna se dirige vers ses amis d'enfance plus particulièrement Yuden.

Lisanna: Yuden...je...je suis désolée je...

Yuden: Non Lisanna...c'est...c'est moi qui doit être désolée. Je...je pensais que tu étais morte...et que...

Les mots se bloque dans sa gorge mais il sentit la main de Lisanna sur son visage.

Lisanna: Tu avais des sentiments pour moi je le sais...et que tu as finis par faire ton deuil...

Yuden: Lisanna...

Lisanna: Tu ne fait que continuer ta vie...et que les sentiments que tu avais n'existe plus...mais j'espère...que...que tu es toujours...mon grand-frère...

Yuden se mit alors à pleurer et prit Lisanna dans ses bras Natsu les rejoins et les amis d'enfance partage cette étreinte chaleureuse, Yuden et Natsu sont heureux de retrouver leurs meilleure amie elle essuie leurs larmes.

Yuden: Tu seras toujours ma soeur Lisanna...

Lisanna sourit alors que Makarof les larmes aux yeux se mouche dans un mouchoir, Erza et Nala sont elles aussi émues avec leurs doubles d'Edolas. Lisanna finit par sourire à tous le monde ramenant la joie dans la fête.

Lisanna: En fait ils m'ont dit pour Millianna.

Yuden est choqué et observe Lisanna.

Yuden: De quoi? De qui?

Lisanna: Ben tu sais ta nouvelle petite-amie!

Le Millianna d'Edolas et le Yuden d'Edolas se mettent à rougir violemment, alors que Yuden rougit lui aussi.

Yuden: QUOI! QUI EST LE GUIGNOLS QUI T'AS DIT CA!

Kai: Hé c'est moi que tu traîtes de guignols!

Yuden: Même plus guignols au cerveau liquéfié!

Kai: REPETE UN PEU LE CERVEAU LIQUIFIEE VA S'OCCUPER DU CERVEAU BRÛLE!

Ils se battent alors sous les yeux de tous avant d'être calmé par Erza, Lisanna rit en voyant que la guilde n'avait pas changer d'un poil.

Makarof: J'imagine que tu veux que ta marques soit de retour.

Lisanna: Oui maître...

Elle récupère sa marque sur la cuisse gauche alors que le calme revient, Lena et Lily sont dans un coin en trains de discuter.

Lily: Ces gars de Fairy Tail sont incroyable ils ont réussie un exploit que tous le monde pensait impossible.

Lena: Oui...et ma famille est de nouveau complète...enfin a part mon père mais qu'il pourrisse en Enfer.

Lily: En fait t'as réfléchit à la proposition de Kai?

Lena: Quoi rejoindre la Fairy Tail d'Hearthland...ouais sa pourrait...

Ils entendent des trompettes les interrompre pour voir arriver la famille royal d'Edolas, le Roi Faust et ses fils sont présent devant l'assemblé de mage ils sont aussi accompagné de la reine Shagotte et Amaterasu E. habillé d'une robe blanche.

Faust: Mage d'Hearthland et d'Edolas je tiens à vous remercier tous d'être présent pour cette fête unissant nos deux mondes! Je tiens aussi à particulièrement remercier les guildes de Fairy Tail de ses deux royaumes sans qui nous n'aurions jamais put arrêter le Cardinal Rin et terrasser Orochi!

Grey: En fait il est devenu quoi cet enfoiré?

Yuden: Il a été prit dans l'explosion de la lacrima vue la combinaison il a dût être réduit en cendre.

Elfman: Tant mieux.

Faust: Par ailleurs nous tenons à faire une annonce importante. La première est que j'abdique.

Les mages sont choqué en entendant le Roi Faust.

Yuden, Natsu et leurs doubles: IL QUOI?!

Faust: J'ai prit de mauvaise décision au cours de mon règne qui ont conduit à cette catastrophe...c'est pourquoi je lègue mon trône à mes fils...Jycrain et Jellal!

Les deux s'approchent sous les applaudissements des mages, Jycrain E. observe Nala K. souriante.

Jycrain E.: Merci à vous mages pour votre participations à la fois dans le retour de la magie mais aussi de la paix à Edolas, c'est pourquoi nous vous en somme très reconnaissant à la tribu d'Amaterasu pour son aide dans la restauration du royaume et lui donnons la charge d'aider les personnes maîtrisant la magie à apprendre à la contrôler et l'utiliser.

Ils applaudissent sous les yeux d'Amaterasu E. souriante et gênée.

Shagotte: Quand à moi...je tiens à présenter mes excuses au peuple d'Hearthland, d'Edolas mais aussi aux Exceeds. Ma lâcheté...ont permis à un mal vieux de plusieurs siècle de revenir et semer le chaos à Edolas.

Lena: Maman...tu n'as pas à t'excuser...au final...papa à payer et Orochi est mort.

Shagotte: Je sais mais j'ai joué avec la vie du peuple d'Edolas...c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de quitté ce royaume...et m'exiler à Hearthland si ils acceptent ma requête.

Cette décision surprends les Exceeds et les mages.

Nichiya: Majesté...nous...

Natsu: C'est d'accord! Comme ça vous pourrez passez à Fairy Tail voir vos enfants!

Kai et Gajeel rejoignent leurs Exceeds.

Kai: Ouais vous verrez que votre fille en étant mon chat sera la meilleure de tous Hearthland!

Shagotte sourit alors que Nichiya et Nadir s'approche.

Nadir: Dans ce cas nous vous accompagnerons!

Shagotte: Quoi mais Nadir je...

Nadir: Nous vous avons toujours vue comme une grande souveraine Majesté...vous avez pensé avant tout au bien être des enfants Exceeds que vous avez envoyé a Hearthland...

Carla: Sans compter que...tu as pris les bonne décisions et a résister à père...

Shagotte est touché par ses paroles alors que Mystgun souriait aux mages qui retournent s'amuser, Millianna E; reste avec Kagura E. quand Léo arrive.

Léo: Dis voir Millianna c'est vrai que tu aimes mon papa?

Millianna E. rougit violemment sous le rire de Kagura E.

Millianna: Quoi...heu...non mais il parlait de l'autre à Hearthland...

Léo: Ah alors toi tu aimes pas mon papa?

Millianna E.: Si enfin je...c'est...

Kagura E. continue de rire comme les sœurs Scarlette et Knightwalker.

Erza K.: Cet enfant est adorable...

Erza: Oui...il donne espoir en l'avenir...

Nala K.: Avenir que nous aurons grâce à vous...

Nala: Ce n'est rien mais maintenant que les Chasseurs de Fées sont dissout vous?

Nala K.: Nous continuons d'être capitaine de l'armée nous devons encore nous débarrasser des fanatiques du Cardinal et on doit vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas reste d'Orochi dans le monde d'Edolas.

Erza K.: On a aussi le fait qu'on doit veiller sur les princes.

Erza: En somme beaucoup de boulot.

Erza K.: Hé oui...et vous des projets?

Elles réfléchissent bientôt aller avoir lieux les examens de classe S.

Nala: Oui on doit procéder à des examens pour déterminer un nouveau mage de rang S.

Erza K.: Vous avez des idées sur qui pourrait l'être?

Elles tournent leurs regards sur les frères Dragnir en train de profiter de la fête, elles avaient espoirs qu'ils parviennent à devenir des mages de rang S.

Erza: On a notre petite idée...

Du côté de Ruby et Adam les deux Exceeds sont un peut en retrait.

Adam: Dis voir...tu aimerait bien rejoindre Fairy Tail?

Ruby: Je sais pas et toi?

Adam: Moi...j'aimerais bien...ils ont réussie à accomplir notre rêve.

Ruby est songeuse c'est vrai que depuis qu'elle les connaît ils n'ont cessé de les étonner.

Ruby: Ouais...ça pourrait être pas mal...

Angel et Luxus arrivent à ce moment.

Angel: Excellente solution.

Ruby: Attendez...vous nous avez entendue!

Luxus: Les Chasseurs de Dragons ont l'ouïe très développer...en plus si vous rejoignez la guilde de Fairy Tail! Vous serez nos chats!

Ruby: Doucement je me laisserait pas traiter de...

Angel lui caresse l'arrière de son oreille de chat elle se met à ronronner et ne put finir sa phrase.

Angel: Si tu le deviens je pourrais te caresser comme ça...

Luxus retient son rire sa soeur le fusille du regard, Makarof est avec Gildarts et Faust.

Makarof: Que d'aventures nous avons vécu.

Faust: Tout à fait...

Gildarts: Maître regarder.

Ils virent plus loin la petite Lilou et Léo discuter.

Lilou: Ton papa il est super fort!

Léo: Ouais je sais mais Millianna c'est ta maman?

Lilou: Heu...non mais je la vois comme ça.

Millianna E. derrière elle eu la larme à l'oeil Lilou la vit et sourit et sert sa nouvelle mère dans ses bras, plus loin Amaterasu E. discute avec ses fils.

Natsu E.: Maman...pourquoi...pourquoi tu nous a...

Amaterasu E. baisse le regards coupable.

Amaterasu E.: Je...je ne voulait pas que vous soyez emmener par l'armée royal...avant votre naissance le Cardinal emporter ceux née avec de la magie...et comme vous étiez tous les deux si proche...je...je ne pouvais pas...

Elle a la gorge nouée par l'émotion mais Yuden E. la prit dans ses bras, l'homme est en larme comme Natsu qui rejoins l'étreinte.

Yuden E.: On...on a eu peur maman...que...on a toujours pensé que...tu...

Natsu E.: Ne voulait pas de nous...

Amaterasu E. ressert l'étreinte choqué de les entendre.

Amaterasu E.: Non...je vous aime du plus profond de mon être...vous êtes tous pour moi...

Yuden E. et Natsu E.: Maman...

Amaterasu E.: Mes enfants...mes précieux enfants...

Lucy et son double observe la scène souriante celle d'Hearthland vit au loin ses compagnons d'Hearthland s'amuser en dansant avec Mace Hugues, Sugar Boy, Grey, Grey E. et Gildarts.

Lucy: Je suis contente qu'il est retrouvé sa mère.

Lucy E.: Ouais...moi aussi...

Lucy: En fait...pour la mort de votre Gildarts...

Lucy E.: Ce n'est pas lui le fautif il était manipulé par Rin...mais on gardera un œil sur lui il était très liée à Gildarts. Par contre ton petit ami et ton Yuden ont l'air de bien s'entendre avec les Chasseurs de fées.

Lucy: Quoi...Natsu mon petit ami...soit pas ridicule...on est juste ami...

Lucy E.: Mais oui c'est ça...je suis ton double donc je sais que tu en craques pour lui!

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil espiègle alors que Lucy rougissait comme une tomate.

Lucy: Alors sa veut dire que toi aussi tu craques pour TON Natsu.

Lucy E. se met elle aussi à rougir quand son double lui fit un clin d'oeil espiègle, alors que Cana et son double arrivent toutes les deux bourrées.

Cana: Ah Lucy t'as vue ma nouvelle copine!

Cana E.: Mon double d'Hearthland à une *hips* sacré descente...

Les deux Lucy se mettent à rire alors que Jycrain E. et Mystgun rejoignent leurs amies d'enfance.

Erza K.: Alors mon prince quels seront les premiers objectifs?

Mystgun: D'abord...ça.

Il embrasse alors Erza Knightwalker sur les lèvres la faisant rougir, alors que Jycrain E. avait déjà embrasser Nala K. qui rougissait elle aussi sous l'oeil amusé de leurs doubles d'Hearthland.

Erza K.: Mais...mon...mon prince le...

Mystgun: Protocole? Trop vieux et trop ennuyeux...

Elle rit et partage alors un autre baiser avec Mystgun.

Erza K.: Celui-là c'est pour nous avoir sauvé...

Mystgun entoure Erza K. de ses bras et pose son front contre le sien.

Mystgun: De rien.

 _(Fin OST)_

La soirée se passe sous le meilleur des hospices et la paix peut enfin revenir à Edolas, le lendemain malheureusement fut l'heure de la séparation. Les doubles d'Hearthland allait rentrer chez eux et emporter les Exceeds avec eux. Sur la grande place les citoyens et les habitants d'Hearthland sont réunis, ils virent Mystgun s'approcher.

Mystgun: Nous allons pouvoir vous renvoyez à Hearthland grâce à l'Anima, encore merci d'avoir ramené la paix à Edolas...mais vous devez savoir que...

Natsu: On a comprit Mystgun...

Il vit alors ses camarades souriants.

Makarof: Tu as décidé de quitter la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Mystgun: J'en suis navré maître...mais...

Il tourne son regard vers Erza K. souriante.

Mystgun: J'ai des obligations ici...je dois encore restaurer ce pays bon nombres de village ont été rasé par Orochi...

Makarof: Ne t'en fais pas...nous comprenons...mais nous allons procéder à la cérémonie d'adieux de Fairy Tail.

 _(OST Fairy Tail Inishie no Mahou)._

Les mages de Fairy Tail se mettent en rang devant Mystgun.

Makarof: Tous mage quittant Fairy Tail doit prêter serrement et doit accepter les trois règles! Première règle: un ancien mage de Fairy Tail ne cherchera pas à entrer en contact avec d'ancien client à des fins personnelle!

Des tirs magiques sont envoyées dans le ciel alors que Erza et Nala revête leurs armures d'adieux les larmes aux yeux.

Erza: Deuxièmement: un ancien mage de Fairy Tail ne divulgera pas de renseignement qui peuvent nuire à la guilde!

Un feux d'artifice commence à s'opérer dans le ciel alors que Yuden et Natsu tendent leurs poings vers Mystgun émue.

Natsu: Et enfin même si nos routes se séparent ne baisse jamais les bras!

Yuden: Ais toujours confiance en toi. Ta vie est précieuse alors prends-en soin.

Fairy Tail: N'oublie jamais les amis que tu t'es fais!

Ils lancent un derniers feu d'artifice alors qu'ils commencent à tous s'élever dans les airs sous les yeux embuée de larmes de tous le monde, Coco vit Lena et Lily partir le sourire au lèvres.

Coco: Adieu...Lily...Lena...

Mystgun: Adieu mes amis...

Yuden: Non c'est pas un adieu.

Ils regardent alors la guilde lever l'index vers le ciel le signe de ralliement de Fairy Tail, Mystgun le fit les larmes aux yeux.

Yuden: Ce n'est qu'un au revoir!

Lena: Prend soin de toi Coco...rend-nous fière!

Coco: PROMIS! AU REVOIR!

Gajeel E.: Au revoir Gajeel!

Gajeel: A plus t'as intérêt à devenir plus fort t'entends!

Mace Hugues: Au revoir Fairy Tail!

Lucy E.: Au revoir et merci!

Lucy: On se reverra j'en suis sûre!

Grey: On est liée à jamais!

Natsu: Parce qu'on est Fairy Tail!

Yuden observe son double avec son fils en larme Lisanna salut la guilde d'Edolas l'ayant recueillit et aimer comme celle d'Hearthland.

 _Yuden: Quoi qu'il se passe protège toujours ceux que tu aimes...et n'oublie jamais ce pourquoi tu te bats._

Le Yuden d'Edolas tends sa lance dans les airs et envoi un dragon de feu bleu danser dans le ciel une dernière fois, alors que les mages d'Hearthland finissent par partir d'Edolas désormais en paix. Mystgun à les larmes aux yeux mais Erza K. le réconforte, Coco sourit alors que les mages de Fairy Tail d'Edolas eurent un large sourire en pensant à tous les amis qu'ils se sont fait. L'aventure à Edolas est terminée mais celle à Hearthland est bien loin d'être terminée.

 _(Fin OST)._

Les mages de Fairy Tail reprennent alors connaissance dans la forêt non loin de la guilde, ils se lèvent tous encore attristé de quitter leurs camarades d'Edolas. Wendy est réconforter par Angel qui observent leurs acolytes.

Angel: Luxus?

Luxus: Je vois pas Adam!

Gajeel: Et moi Panther Lily!

Voix: On est là!

Ils virent alors les quatre exceeds qui bizarrement sont à la même taille de Chibi, Happy et Carla et ont la même apparence sauf que Lena est un peu plus grande que Carla et a sa balafre. Ruby avait le poil rouge et noir, alors qu'Adam l'avait jaune.

Chibi: Tiens mais...vous êtes comme nous!?

Ruby: A parement l'Anima nous a eu un effet secondaire sur nous...mais nous voilà et j'espère que vous allez tenir votre promesse! On veut intégrer la guilde de...

Leurs nouveaux propriétaire les prennent dans leurs bras.

Kai: Bien sûre vous serez nos partenaires!

Gajeel: On va leurs monter à ces minables qui sont les meilleurs!

Natsu: C'est qui que tu traite de minable!

Erza: Natsu!

Chibi et Carla virent ensuite tous les autres Exceeds qui volent dans les airs librement.

Chibi: Alors Hearthland vous plait?

Exceed: Oh oui on doit dire que c'est un monde merveilleux!

Erza: Tant mieux on est ravie que ça...

Elle eu un frisson en sentant Nichiya la renifler.

Nichiya: Excusez-moi mais quel magnifique parfum vous avez...laissez-moi le sentir ce si bon parfum!

Erza: DEGAGE!

Nichiya: BEAU!

Elle le cogne l'envoyant percuter un arbre plus loin alors que Shagotte et devant ses enfants souriante.

Shagotte: C'est ici que nos chemins se sépare...

Carla: Pas pour toujours! On restera toujours en contacte!

Chibi: Et on viendra te voir tu auras juste à nous dire où tu seras hein?!

Shagotte: Promis...

Elle vit Lena en larme de voir sa mère pour la dernière fois avant un long moment, elle lui fit une étreinte.

Shagotte: Veille sur eux...

Lena: Promis maman...

Happy se trouvent devant ses parents en larmes.

Happy: Vous serez vous aussi les bienvenus à Fairy Tail...

Lucky: Et toi chez nous mon garçon...

Il pleure et le sert dans ses bras comme sa mère alors que les Exceeds finissent par s'en aller, la guilde de Fairy Tail leurs dis au revoir les revoilà unis avec de nouveaux alliées. Ils rentrent à la guilde se remettre de leurs émotions mais aussi de cette périlleuse aventures à Edolas.  
Malheureusement leurs aventures n'est pas passer inaperçue loin de là, au siège du nouveau Conseil de la magie président par Gran Doma parmi lequel siège aussi Ork qui appartenait autrefois à l'ancien Conseil. Un conseiller parle il s'agit d'une femme bourgeoise plutôt âgée elle s'appelait Isabella.

Conseillère: C'est inacceptable! La ville de magnolia vient de réapparaître comme par enchantement!

Un membre aux cheveux hérissé prends la parole.

Conseiller 1: Je parierais sur un coup de Fairy Tail ceux-là ne savent pas se tenir à carreau!

Ork: Selon nos éclaireurs la guilde aurait aussi été aspiré dans l'Anima, nous devrions demandé aux membres de Fairy Tail ce qu'il c'est passé et aviser.

Un autre conseiller l'interrompt il était très barbue et portait de lunette noire.

Conseiller 2: Aviser! Avec Fairy Tail un ramassis de bon a rien! Nous devrions dissoudre la guilde!

Ork: Oui mais grâce à eux la guilde d'Oracion Seis et la sorcière Kali ont été vaincu, par ailleurs l'arme le Nirvana a été détruit.

Membre 3: Nous en avons eu vent mais nous n'avons pas donner notre accord! Aucun document ne spécifie que nous avons autorisé ceux-ci!

Gran Doma observe les conseillers se disputer quand un conseiller borgne les interrompts.

Conseiller 4: Mes amis notre Conseil vient d'être formé nous devons retrouvé la confiance de la population nous ne pouvons nous laissez discrédité!

Gran Doma: Il suffit nous ferons comme maître Ork propose, mais si jamais Fairy Tail venait à encore faire faux pas nous dissoudrons la guilde sans le moindre ménagement!

Ork soupire alors que Gran Doma frappe avec son bâton au sol.

Gran Doma: Dranbalt! Lahar approchez!

Les deux membres de la garde arrivent dans la chambre du Conseil pour une nouvelle mission, alors qu'à Fairy Tail on accueille chaleureusement les nouveaux venus. Mais bien loin de leurs position un homme est allongé dans les bois il portait une tenue noir avec un morceau de tissus blancs, il avait les cheveux noirs et scrutait le ciel quand il vit passer la perle qui est sortit d'Edolas.

?: Un autre sceau brisé...bientôt l'âge des Ténèbres arriveras.

Il se lève et observe l'horizon où s'étend la mer.

?: Je vous t'attends Natsu.

* * *

 **Voilà fin de l'arc Edolas le suivant sera consacré à l'île de Tenro et la bataille contre Grimoire Heart, dans le prochain chapitre les équipes pour l'île de Tenro se formerons pour l'examen d'accession au mage de rang S. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Les équipes de Tenro".**

 **Je vous dis à la prochain comme d'habitude laissez vos avis et à la prochaine tchaô.**


	96. Arc Île de Tenro Chapitre 96

**Le nouvelle arc commence celui centré sur l'île de Tenro et la bataille contre Grimoire Heart, dans ce chapitre les équipes désigné pour participer à l'épreuve de mage de rang S vont être sélectionner.**

* * *

 **Arc Ile de Tenro.**

 **Chapitre 96: Les équipes de Tenro.**

Depuis leur aventures à Edolas les mages de Fairy Tail redoublent d'efforts dans leurs missions, au bar Lucy est en trains de boire un jus de fruits avec Wendy et Carla. Quand arrivent soudain Natsu et Yuden une mission chacun.

Yuden: Mirajane je prend cette mission!

Natsu: Et moi celle-là!

Mirajane: C'est d'accord bonne chance.

Ils partent en trombe avec leurs Exceeds alors que Lucy est surprise.

Lucy: Ils prennent une mission différentes? Pourtant à chaque fois il l'a font ensemble.

Wendy: C'est vrai Aline est aussi partit avec Grey ce matin.

Mirajane: Vous comprendrez demain.

Cana arrive chez Lucy légèrement gênée.

Cana: Heu Lucy sa te dirait de m'accompagner sur une mission?

Lucy: Oui bien sûre y'a aucun soucis.

Cana eu alors un large sourire et les deux femmes partent ensemble, Wendy observe avec Carla Lena et Panther Lily affronter Erza et Nala. Les deux dans leurs formes d'Edolas se défendent bien face à elles.

Erza: Sa ira.

Ils reprennent leur apparence normal épuisé.

Lena: Ouf merci on ne peut tenir cette forme que très peut de temps.

Nala: Vous êtes très douée pas étonnant que vous étiez membre de la garde royal.

Lily: Vous êtes aussi douée que vos doubles!

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons arrivent souriant.

Gajeel: Alors ils en jettent nos chats hein!

Kai: Lena c'est la meilleure!

Gajeel: T'as rêvé Panther Lily est le plus fort!

Kai: Tu veux qu'on vois qui des deux est le plus balèze!

Leurs Exceeds soupirent exaspérée.

Lena: Kai j'ai déjà affronté Lily et on finit à chaque fois sur un pieds d'égalité.

Lily: En plus je vois pas en quoi sa gênerais que je soit moins forte qu'elle.

Luxus adossé au bar écoutait la musique d'Edolas que lui avait passer son double, sa sœur elle partage un jus de fruit avec son Exceeds.

Ruby: Dis donc les deux machos vont continuer de se la ramener?

Angel: T'inquiète je suis sûre qu'ils finiront pas se lasser.

Une jeune fille au cheveux violet arrive avec un plateau.

Fille: Tu veux un autre verre Angel?

Angel: Oui merci Kinana.

Kinana la jeune mage recueillit par Fairy Tail après la défaite des Oracion Seis, retrouvé dans la forêt seule et blessé, pendant ce temps dans le train où se trouve Cana et Lucy, la constellationniste vit la mage des cartes stressé.

Lucy: Cana tu vas bien? Depuis quelques temps tu sembles stressé.

Cana: Excuse-moi c'est juste que...tous le monde se donne à fond en ce moment alors j'aimerais pourvoir être au top.

Lucy: C'est vrai que c'est bizarre tous ça Natsu et Yuden ont prit chacun une mission différentes.

Cana: Sa doit être à cause de l'examen.

Lucy: Un examen! Quel examen?

Cana: Chaque année à lieu l'examen de mage de rang S le maître définit les mages qui ce sont donné à fond cette année et les mages ainsi sélectionner devront passer un examen qui leurs permettront de devenir mage de rang S.

Lucy: D'accord je comprend mieux...ne t'en fait pas Cana tu peux compter sur moi.

Cana fut lever d'un poids qui pesait sur elle.

Cana: Merci...surtout que cette année la concurrence sera très rude, selon Angel les favoris de cette année c'est Yuden et Natsu.

Lucy: Je comprend il ont battu Luxus et Angel. Sans compter qu'ils ont aussi vaincu Déliora et détruit le Nirvana et permis la destruction d'Orochi.

Cana: Ouais mais j'espère que cet année sera la bonne.

Lucy pose une mains sur celle de son amie qui vit son sourire et fut contaminé, elle lui lance un sourire chaleureux rassuré d'avoir la constellationniste avec elle. A la guilde Makarof est avec Luxus, Angel, Mirajane, Gildarts, Erza et Nala.

Gildarts: Cette année la compétition promets d'être rude.

Angel: A t-on vraiment besoin de cet examens Yuden a toutes les qualités pour être mage de rang S.

Makarof: Je sais mais ça serait dévalorisé les efforts des autres mages, je me doute qu'il a progressé de manière incroyable depuis un an.

Mirajane: Surtout qu'il a lui même spécifié vouloir passer l'examen.

Luxus: Comment ça?

Erza et Nala sont songeuse elle repense alors à une conversation qu'elles ont eu avec lui après leurs retour d'Edolas.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Yuden est au bar avec Mirajane; Erza et Nala sont assis à côté de lui._

 _Mirajane: Tu sais que les examens de classe S approche._

 _Yuden: Ouais et je suis déjà chaud bouillant! Je me suis entraîner comme une bête!_

 _Erza sourit devant sa détermination._

 _Erza: Tu sais on peut convaincre le maître de te faire passer mage de rang S sans que tu puisses passer l'examen._

 _Yuden observe ses amis surpris._

 _Yuden: Quoi?_

 _Nala: Tu as progressé de façon fantastique en un an Yuden, il est normal que tu deviennes mage de rang S._

 _Yuden réfléchit quelques secondes et sourit._

 _Yuden: C'est gentil mais je refuse._

 _Elles sont surprise de sa réponse._

 _Yuden: Je trouve que devenir mage de rang S sans passer l'examen sa n'a aucun sens, je dois prouver à tous le monde que je suis digne et je tiens pas à être valorisé pour des trucs que j'ai fait! Ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on donne le jour de l'examen pas avant._

 _Elles comprennent alors ce qu'il veut dire et lâche un sourire au Chasseur de Dragons._

 _Mirajane: On comprend et on respecte ta décision..._

 _Yuden: Et puis c'est aussi l'occasion pour moi d'affronter Gildarts où Luxus, sa fait longtemps que je voudrais leurs montrer de quoi je suis capable! A eux...et à elle._

 _"Fin du flash-back"._

Les mages de rang S avaient le sourire au lèvre comme le maître de Fairy Tail en entendent le récit.

Mirajane: Il ne l'a pas dit mais...je suis sûre qu'il parlait de sa mère.

Nala: Croisé son double à Edolas à dût lui faire un choc...je crois qu'il est confiant qu'il la retrouvera très bientôt.

Erza: Et qu'il veut qu'elle soit fière de lui.

Makarof eu un soupir nostalgique en se rappelant de la conversation qu'il a eu avec lui le jour de son admission à Fairy Tail.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _(OST Sad Theme-Fairy Tail)._

 _Quelques années plus tôt Yuden est un enfant dans le bureau de Makarof, il était triste depuis son arrivé et le maître de Fairy Tail voulait savoir ce qui clochait._

 _Makarof: Yuden les autres disent que depuis ton arrivé ici tu es déprimé._

 _Yuden reste silencieux le regard bas Makarof l'observe regarder le sol._

 _Makarof: J'imagine que sa a un rapport avec ta mère..._

 _Yuden approuve d'un signe de tête Makarof l'observe alors et relève son menton avec sa main et vit les larmes dans ses yeux._

 _Makarof: Yuden..._

 _Yuden: Pourquoi...pourquoi elle est partit...elle a dit qu'elle m'abandonnerais pas...elle a dit qu'elle me laisserait pas..._

 _Makarof le vit pleurer mais le réconforte dans ses bras._

 _Makarof: Yuden le devoir d'un parent est de laisser son enfant voler de ses propres ailes...je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'a pas abandonner elle veut voir si tu es capables de te débrouiller par toi-même._

 _Yuden: Mais...je ne sais pas si..._

 _Makarof: Tu dois croire en ce qu'elle t'a enseigner...elle veut voir si son entraînement à porter ses fruits et si tu es capable de progresser par toi-même. Elle reviendras tu peux en être sûre...elle reviendra quand elle verra que tu es devenu un homme fort et capable de protéger ses amis et sa famille._

 _Yuden fut réconforter des paroles de Makarof._

 _Yuden: Merci maître..._

 _Makarof: De rien mon enfant et souviens-toi la guilde sera toujours ta famille, et chaque mage te considérera toujours comme un frère._

 _Yuden: Et moi je comprend pourquoi on vous considère comme un père._

 _Makarof fut touché de ses paroles alors que Yuden retrouve le sourire._

 _Yuden: Je vais continuer de progresser jusqu'à devenir aussi fort que Gildarts!_

 _Makarof rit devant l'enthousiasme de l'enfant qui lui fit chaud au cœur._

 _"Fin du flash-back"._

Depuis ce jour Yuden c'est entraîner sans relâche et ça Makarof en était fière.

Luxus: J'espère aussi tomber sur lui histoire de voir si il a les qualités pour devenir mage de rang S.

Mirajane: Seul le temps nous le dira.

Durant la soirée les mages de Fairy Tail en mission sont rapidement retournée à Magnolia une fois le travail accomplit, une fois chez eux Natsu et Yuden sont épuisé Yuden prépare le repas des deux frères alors que Natsu fait des tractions tandis que Chibi et Happy sont en trains de jouer aux cartes.

Natsu: Dis voir d'après toi qui sera choisit?

Yuden: Toi et moi déjà je verrais bien aussi Grey et Aline...difficile à dire chaque année le nombre de participants change.

Happy: En tous cas Yuden t'as toutes les chances de devenir mage de classe S.

Yuden: Erza, Nala et Mirajane me l'ont déjà dit et proposer de le devenir sans passer l'épreuve.

Les trois sont choqué de l'apprendre.

Chibi: QUOI! Quand?

Yuden: Y'a...une semaine juste après notre retour d'Edolas.

Natsu: T'es dingue pourquoi t'as refusée!?

Yuden: Natsu je veux pas devenir classe S à cause des services que j'ai rendu.

Happy: Mais en même temps t'as les talents pour le devenir t'as battu Angel, Kali, ton double et Rin!

Yuden: Hé Happy pour Rin; Natsu et mon double m'ont aidé, pareil pour mon double Luxus était avec moi. Quand à Angel j'ai eu le coup de main de Kai...par contre Kali c'était une affaire personnelle parce qu'elle à fait du tord à la guilde et je voudrais pas profiter du fait que je nous en ai débarrasser pour devenir mage de rang S.

Il sert le repas à ses compagnons qui se régalent en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Yuden.

Natsu: Tu changeras jamais hein toujours cette générosité.

Yuden: C'est pas pour rien qu'Ama me l'a transmise...et puis cet examen...c'est l'occasion pour moi de...

Natsu observe son frère légèrement déprimé.

Yuden: De prouver que je suis devenue assez fort pour la rendre fière.

Natsu sourit et et rejoins son frère pour coller son front contre le siens.

Natsu: Hé t'es devenu l'un des meilleurs mages de Fairy Tail, tout comme moi alors t'as largement dépasser les attentes d'Ama...

Yuden: Je sais...mais je dois encore me le prouver.

Natsu: Pour moi t'es déjà le meilleur frangin de l'univers!

Yuden sourit le moral remonté par Natsu, qui savait toujours trouvé les mots juste pour lui remonter le moral.

Yuden: Toi aussi Natsu.

Ils se font une étreinte sous les yeux des deux exceeds souriants, du côté de Lucy elle avait invité Cana chez elles les deux femmes discutait de tous et de rien mais Cana au bouts d'un moment interpella Lucy.

Cana: Lucy...tu sais pour l'examen de classe S.

Lucy: Oui?

Cana: Et bien...si je le fait c'est pour...prouver quelque chose...

Lucy: Ah oui quoi?

Cana: Que je suis digne d'être mage de Fairy Tail.

Lucy: Cana dit pas de bêtise tu es l'une des mages les plus talentueuse de Fairy Tail, tu as sut diriger les opérations quand Phantom Lord avait attaqué et que Nala et Erza n'étaient pas en états.

Cana: Tu crois?

Lucy: Mais oui ne te sous-estime pas Cana pourquoi tu devrais avoir peur de rater l'examen de classe S?

Cana: Parce que...je...je...je t'expliquerait demain...pour l'instant on devrait se reposer demain le maître va annoncer les mages sélectionner pour l'examen.

Lucy observe Cana elle ne savait pas ce qui tracassait la mage des cartes, mais demain tous sera beaucoup plus clair. Le lendemain matin à la guilde tous les mages sont rassemblé devant la scène de la guilde; chacun impatient de savoir qui est sélectionner.

Arzak: Cette année y'a aucun doute à se faire Natsu et Yuden seront sélectionner c'est clair.

Biska: Oui ils ont déjà tellement accomplit en un an.

Grey: J'espère qu'on sera aussi sélectionner.

Aline: Oui comme ça on saura qui de nous deux sera sélectionner.

Le brouhaha commence s'installer mais s'interromps quand Makarof et les mages de classe S arrivent sur la scène.

Makarof: Bien maintenant que tous le monde est réunis je vais à présent donner le nom des mages qui participerons à l'examen de promotion de rang S.

Les mages commencent à s'exciter devant l'ampleur de l'annonce.

Nala: Un peut de calme!

Luxus: Le vieux ne donnera les noms que dans le silence.

Makarof: Cet année l'examen se déroulera sur l'île de Tenro où la fondatrice de notre guilde Mavis Vermillion est aujourd'hui enterré. A présent je vais annoncer le nom de ceux qui vont y participer cette année 10 mages ont été sélectionner.

Il y eu un silence très vite briser.

Makarof: Natsu Dragnir!

Natsu s'enflamme.

Natsu: Je le savais.

Makarof: Yuden Dragnir.

Yuden sourit et sert le poings enflammé.

Yuden: On y est.

Makarof: Grey Fullbuster!

Grey: Je suis prêts!

Makarof: Aline Fullbuster!

Aline: C'est partit.

Makarof: Cana Alberona.

Cana est stressé d'entendre son nom mais garde la tête froide.

Makarof: Fried Justine.

Fried: Il est temps que je marche dans les pas de Luxus.

Makarof: Levy Mac Garden.

Levy: Super!

Jet et Droy: T'es la meilleure Levy!

Makarof: Jubia Lockser!

Jubia: Moi...mais il doit y avoir une erreur.

Makarof: Elfman Strauss!

Elfman: Y'a que les vrais hommes pour réussir cette épreuve!

Makarof: Et Mest Grider!

Mest se retourne calmement alors que les sélectionner sont confiants.

Lucy: Elle doit être dure cette épreuve pour qu'il y ait autant de sélectionner.

Cana: elle change d'une année à l'autre donc à chaque fois on se retrouve avec une épreuve différentes.

Makarof: Sachez cependant que ceux sélectionner devront passer par des épreuves difficiles afin de prétendre devenir des mages de classe S.

Erza: Entre autres ils devront passer par moi et ma sœur!

La salle est alors horrifiée de le savoir.

Mirajane: Je serait aussi de la partie pour vous empêcher de continuer.

Kai: Et elle dit ça avec le sourire.

Angel: Pour les plus courageux d'entre vous je serait aussi de la partie avec Luxus.

Luxus: Seul les meilleurs peuvent réussie alors venez nous affronter pour savoir si vous avez les tripes de nous affrontez!

Yuden sert le poing enflammé en lançant un regard à Luxus.

Yuden: Je suis impatient de t'affronter Luxus!

Luxus sourit alors que Gildarts s'avance.

Gildarts: Pour ceux inquiets n'ayez crainte tous les mages de rang S sont passer par là.

Elfman: Attendez ça veut dire que...

Natsu: Gildarts sera là aussi!

Grey: Et il est content lui!

Makarof: Bien maintenant les mages sélectionner un partenaire avec qui il devront s'entraîner pendant une semaine, à la fin de cette semaine d'entraînement vous partirez tous pour l'Île de Tenro! Alors je vous souhaite bon courage!

Ils partent laissant les mages discuter entre eux.

Lucy: Des partenaires je me demande qui ira avec qui.

Yuden: Hé Chibi tu seras mon partenaire d'entraînement?

Chibi: Bien sûre!

Natsu: Happy?

Happy: Tu peux compter sur moi!

Fried lui est avec Bixrow.

Bixrow: Bien sûre tu peux compter sur moi mon pote!

Fried: Bien j'aurais besoin de ton aide si jamais on tombe sur Erza où Nala.

Du côté d'Aline elle scrute les mages autour d'elle mais vit Kai discutant avec Lena, elle se dirige vers lui.

Aline: Hé Kai sa te dirait de devenir mon partenaire pour l'examen?

Kai est choqué d'entendre Aline lui proposer d'être son partenaire.

Kai: Quoi...tu es sûre?

Aline: Ouais je me disais que si jamais je tombais sur Angel tu voudrais ta revanche...et puis on a déjà fait des miracles ensemble.

Kai sut qu'elle parlait de la Tour du Paradis où ils avaient vaincu le Caméléon à eux deux.

Kai: Ouais sa marche...partenaire.

Aline sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller sous les yeux du Chasseur de Dragons et son exceed.

Lena: hé bien on peut dire qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil!

Kai: Ouais...attends quoi non c'est juste une amie!

Lena: Mais oui et les nuages sont des moutons sans jambes prend moi pour une buse.

Kai: Tu vas pas te mettre à me charrier!

Lena: Parce que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher.

Kai: Tu m'énerves!

Lucy est interpellé par Grey.

Grey: Hé Lucy je voulait te demander Loki serait disponible pour être mon partenaire?

Lucy: Loki...je ne sais...

Voix: C'est d'accord Grey.

Lucy sursaute en voyant Loki juste derrière elle dans son apparence qu'il avait avant de revenir dans le monde des Esprits.

Lucy: Loki!

Wendy: Ce n'est pas dangereux?

Loki: Maintenant que Lucy à un pouvoir magique hors du commun, je peux rester plus longtemps sans que ne nous épuisent.

Lucy: Dans ce cas c'est d'accord Grey!

Grey: Super on commence tout de suite vieux je veux être de taille contre tous les autres.

Ils sortent tous les deux pour aller s'entraîner Levy elle rejoins Gajeel mangeant de l'acier.

Levy: Gajeel je voulait te demander si t'accepterais d'être mon partenaire pour l'examen.

Gajeel avale difficilement un morceau alors que Panther Lily sourit.

Gajeel: Quoi moi...Jet et Droy sont pas dispos?

Levy: En fait...j'ai besoin de m'entraîner avec toi pour rivaliser avec Natsu et les autres et je sais que tu es aussi l'un des meilleurs alors.

Gajeel se lève et sourit avant de poser sa mains sur la tête de Levy.

Gajeel: Pas de soucis crevette par contre que tu le sache maintenant l'entraînement sera TRES dure, c'est pas pour les fillettes.

Levy: Je suis pas quelqu'un qui est du genre à laisser tomber!

Gajeel: A la bonheur. Panther Lily nous aidera!

Lily: Bien sûre comme ça vous serez prêts pour l'épreuve.

Du côté d'Elfman celui-ci scrute Evergreen félicitant ses deux amis, il s'approche la boule au ventre.

Elfman: Allez je suis un homme...je peux le faire...Evergreen?

La mage se tourne vers Elfman gênée et rougissant.

Elfman: Je voulait te demander...est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma partenaire?

Evergreen est choqué en entendant Elfman, elle se demandait pourquoi choisir elle alors qu'il y a d'autres personnes douée dans la guilde.

Evergreen: Quoi...mais pourquoi moi?

Elfman: Hé bien t'es une mage talentueuse et j'aurais besoin de toi si je devais tomber sur des mages baléze...et aussi parce que Lisanna aide déjà Jubia.

Evergreen au grand étonnement d'Elfman lâche un grand sourire.

Evergreen: Avec plaisir mais t'as intérêt à être assidus à l'entrainement compris!

Elfman: Compte sur moi!

Il s'en va le cœur léger alors que Fried et Bixrow sont surpris.

Fried: Sa m'étonne de toi Evergreen.

Evergreen: Je lui dois ça...et puis il l'a demandé si gentiment.

Bixrow: Ah bon moi je crois que t'en craque pour lui!

Elle le frappe avec son éventail tout en rougissant.

Evergreen: C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI SALE MENTEUR!

Luxus observe la scène de loin en souriant alors qu'il vit Yuden déjà partit comme Natsu, Carla observe donc les mages partit s'entraîner elle eu alors une étrange vision dans son esprit. Elle vit l'Île de Tenro le grand arbre chute, puis elle vit la vision d'un garçon au cheveux noir un un homme de dos portant une cape noir, et finalement un gigantesque dragon de couleur dorée avec des veines de multiples couleurs sur son corps qui pousse un hurlement et enfin l'emplacement de l'Île où il n'y a plus rien. Elle revient à elle encore terrifier par ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle tremble de terreur ce que Lena remarque.

Lena: Carla?

Carla: Lena...j'ai eu une drôle de vision...

Lena: De quel sorte?

Carla ne savait pas elle-même ce que signifiait ses visions durant toute la semaine les mages sélectionné s'entraîne sans relâche. Lucy rejoins Cana qui s'approche d'elle.

Cana: Dis voir Lucy...je voulait te demander...est-ce que tu accepterais de...devenir...ma partenaire pour l'examen?

Lucy: Bien sûre Cana. Tu verras on va s'entraîner comme des bêtes!

Cana fut rassuré de recevoir l'aide de Lucy. Les mages sélectionner partent donc s'entraîner Yuden dans les montagnes avec Chibi s'entraîne a développer sa magie et sa force. Il parcours la montagne avec un sac à dos pesant extrêmement lourds tout en étant torse nue, il fit ça pendant plusieurs heures avant de se reposer pendant 1 heure, c'est durant cette heure qu'il vit entrer Luxus avec Adam.

Luxus: Salut champion je te dérange?

Yuden: Non pas du tout.

Il rentre dans l'abris que Yuden c'est construit il était bien isolé et la chaleurs qui y régnait constraste avec le froid à l'extérieur.

Luxus: Alors ton entraînement?

Yuden: Sa avance...mais demain je change de lieu.

Luxus: Vraiment pour aller où?

Yuden: Sa je te le dirais pas c'est une surprise.

Luxus: Oh je vois...et j'imagine que tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis.

Yuden: Non.

Luxus: C'est pour ça que je t'apprécie Yuden tu te donnes à fond pour prouver que t'es le meilleur.

Yuden: Tous le monde se donne à fond.

Chibi: On a croisé Natsu et Happy, ils s'entraîne comme des bêtes!

Adam: On est allez voir Aline et Kai et on peut vous dire qu'eux aussi se donne à fond.

Luxus: En tout cas je dois y aller tous les mages de rang S partent en avance sur Tenro préparer l'examen avec le vieux.

Yuden: En fait Adam t'accompagne?

Adam: Non je vais rester avec Ruby et les autres à la guilde, pour la défendre au cas où.

Yuden: OK alors à la prochain Luxus.

Luxus s'en va en saluant Yuden qui sourit il était impatient de l'affronter et ainsi prouver qu'il est digne d'être mage de rang S. Du côté de Lucy et Cana les deux filles sont épuisé après un long entraînement pour tenter d'augmenter leurs puissances.

Lucy: Je suis épuisé...mais dis moi Cana pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de devenir une mage de rang S?

Cana est gênée de la question de Lucy .

Cana: Parce que...je dois...prouvez que je suis digne d'être à Fairy Tail...

Lucy: Digne...digne à qui?

Cana est hésitante elle frotte son bras machinalement.

Cana: Je...

Lucy: Cana...je te promets que sa restera un secret.

Cana soupire et finit par le dire.

Cana: A mon père.

Lucy: A ton père? Il est à la guilde?

Cana: Oui...il sera d'ailleurs présent sur Tenro.

Lucy se met alors à réfléchir machinalement et l'image du père de Cana lui vient à l'esprit.

Lucy: Non...Gildarts est...ton père!

Cana: Oui...et c'est pour ça que je dois être celle qui remportera l'épreuve...sinon...je quitterais Fairy Tail!

Lucy est choqué des paroles de Cana.

Lucy: QUOI! Mais pourquoi?

Cana: Sa fait la cinquième année que je passe cette épreuve...et à chaque fois je termine dernière...je ne mérite pas de faire partit de...

Lucy: Ne dis pas ça!

Cana vit Lucy déterminé.

Lucy: Tu verras ensemble on arrive à remporter l'épreuve tu deviendras une mage de rang S et je suis sûre que Gildarts en sera très fière même si tu n'es pas une mage de rang S.

Cana: Gildarts...ne sait pas que je suis sa fille Lucy...

Lucy est choqué et commence à comprendre elle s'assoit et vit Cana pleurer.

Cana: Il n'a jamais sut que j'existait...ma mère me l'a dit avant de mourir...j'ai intégré Fairy Tail pour avoir la chance de le rencontrer mais...je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire...

Lucy: Cana...crois-moi peut importe que tu échoues...ton père en apprenant qui tu es réellement ne se souciera pas que tu es perdu...la seule nouvelle de savoir qu'il a une fille le comblera de bonheur...et de ce que j'ai vue Gildarts n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais je me trompe?

Cana observe Lucy, elle avait raison jamais Gildarts ne lui a montré à elle où aux autres qu'il les détesté pour tout dire elle était la troisième préférée de Gildarts après Natsu et Yuden.

Cana: T'as raison...merci...merci Lucy.

Elle prit son amie dans ses bras en larme les deux filles partagent cet étreinte, puis reprennent leur entraînement pour le jour J. Tous les mages sélectionner se retrouvent au port d'Hargeon où siège le bateau qui les emmèneras à l'Île de Tenro.

Grey: Le voilà...

Il vit plus loin Mest accompagné de Wendy à qui il a demandé de l'accompagner pour l'épreuve, Yuden observe le bateau d'un regard blême comme Natsu, Gajeel et Kai.

Natsu: Oh non...

Gajeel: Dites-moi que je rêve...

Yuden: Un bateau...

Kai: Je vais mourir...

Aline soupire comme Levy.

Aline: Il fallait vous y attendre l'Île de Tenro n'est accessible que par bateau! Seul le maître sait où se trouve son emplacement.

Voix: Je suis ravie de tous vous voir ici.

Ils virent Makarof sur le bateau souriant.

Makarof: Embarquez doc à bord direction l'Île de Tenro.

Ils embarquant alors tous pour rejoindre leurs prochaines destinations qui sera le lieu d'une bataille sans merci.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant la première épreuve va débuter avec un combat entre l'équipe de Cana et celle de Fried, la jeune mage doit prouver qu'elle est capable de devenir une mage de rang S. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Qui a de la chance?".**

 **Pour annonce le chapitre 100 arrive à grand pas et j'ai prévue un OS mais c'est à vous de décider ce que vous voulez avoir. Dites ce que vous voulez que je fasse pour ce centenaire de Fairy Tail, en restant dans le cadre de la fic bien entendu. Laissez donc en commentaires vos suggestions mais aussi votre avis sur la fic.**

 **A la prochaine.**


	97. Chapitre 97: Qui a de la chance?

**Les épreuves de Tenro vont débuter les participants vont devoir choisir les parcours de combats pour pouvoir continuer l'examen qui aura de la chance ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 97: Qui a de la chance?**

Sur le navires menant à l'Île de Tenro les 10 équipes sont toutes sur le pont tirailler par la chaleurs, les filles sont à l'ombre en maillot de bains alors que les Chasseurs de Dragons sont penché sur la rambarde du navire complètement malade.

Natsu: Je me sens pas bien...

Kai: Je hais...les moyens de transports...

Yuden: Je vais m'évanouir.

Aline observe son coéquipier comme Levy.

Aline: J'espère que sa ne l'empêchera pas de se concentrer sur les combats.

Levy: T'inquiète une fois débarquer il retrouvera des couleurs.

Aline: En fait Levy comme c'est passer ton entraînement avec Gajeel?

Levy: C'était dure mais je suis sûre d'avoir progresser, Gajeel est un excellent professeur.

Aline: Pareil pour Kai on c'est tous entraîner dure pour l'examen...j'espère juste ne pas tomber sur Erza où Nala...

Evergreen: Où pire...les deux en même temps...

Aline est horrifiée rien que d'imaginer les deux sœurs ensemble.

Aline: Arrête déjà rien qu'une des deux est terrifiants alors les deux ensembles!

Wendy observe Mest scruter l'horizon en direction de l'Île de Tenro.

Lucy: En fait Wendy quand est-ce que Mest t'a demandé d'être sa partenaire?

Wendy: Le soir de l'annonce des équipes il est venu me voir moi et Carla.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Les deux filles se dirigent vers Fairy Hills quand Mest arrive vers elles._

 _Mest: Excuse-moi Wendy!_

 _Wendy se retourne vers Mest._

 _Mest: Oui je voulait te demander si tu voulais être ma partenaire pour l'examen._

 _Wendy: Hein tu...tu veux que je sois ta partenaire?_

 _Mest: Ouais y'a pas mal de Chasseur de Dragons et je voudrais mettre toutes les chances de mon côtés._

 _Wendy: Mais je ne sais pas si je..._

 _Mest: Crois-moi Mystgun m'a parlé de toi tu es très talentueuse._

 _Les deux filles sont choqués de l'entendre._

 _Carla: Mystgun!_

 _Wendy: Mais comment tu le connais?_

 _Mest: Hé bien je suis son disciple...c'est lui qui m'a fait entrer dans la guilde._

 _"Fin du flash-back"_

Lucy est légèrement surprise comme Cana.

Lucy: Le disciple de Mystgun? J'ignorais que Mystgun avait un disciple.

Cana: Ben tu nous diras il nous a caché qu'il était le prince d'Edolas alors tu me diras.

Lucy: Oui mais vous croyez que Panther Lily et Lena le connaisse?

Wendy: Carla à dit qu'elle vérifierais mais que je devais rester prudente.

Cana: Carla se la joue vraiment très maman poule!

Wendy: Elle a toujours été comme ça.

Jubia observe Grey complètement nue et mourrant de chaud.

Grey: Je crève de chaud!

Loki: Tu pourrais au moins mettre un caleçon...

Makarof: Tenez vous prêts...nous arrivons à proximité de l'Île de Tenro!

Ils virent l'Île se profiler à l'horizon Yuden se penche en avant mais un choc le fait trébucher et tomber à l'eau.

Chibi: YUDEN!

Lucy: Il va bien?

Chibi va le chercher Yuden se tient à la rambarde du bateau alors que Makarof se racle la gorge.

Makarof: C'est sur cette ville que la fondatrice de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion est enterré, c'est elle qui a fondé la guilde il y a bien longtemps.

Fried: La tombe du premier maître de Fairy Tail.

Makarof: Exacte maintenant laissez-moi vous parler de la modalité de la première épreuve.

Yuden remonte à bord avec Chibi alors que Makarof fait apparaître un tableau sur lequel se situe plusieurs chemins allant de A à J, sur deux chemins il y avait une inscriptions _"Combat"._ Il y avait aussi 6 autres chemins menant chacun vers un des mages de rang S en l'occurrence Gildarts, Luxus, Mirajane, Angel, Erza et Nala qui partagent une case toutes les deux sur ses chemins il y a marqué _"Combat brutal"_. Il y avait un chemin sans un seul combat.

Makarof: Voilà les formalités de la première épreuves chaque équipé devra emprunter un chemin, le chemin peut débouler sur un Combat où deux équipes devront s'affronter et seule la gagnante pourra continuer l'examen. L'autre type de Combat appelé Brutal vous conduira vers un mage de rang S que vous devrez battre pour poursuivre la suite. En sachant que cette épreuve servira à déterminer la force mais aussi la chance des équipes!

Tous le monde devint blême devant la réplique de Makarof.

Yuden: La chance!? T'es sérieux le vieux!

Chibi: Rassure-toi Yuden avec de la chance tes sens de dragons nous permettrons peut-être d'éviter Erza et Nala.

Aline: Une question maître pourquoi Erza et Nala sont sur le même chemin?

Makarof: Hé bien disons qu'elles ce sont porter volontaires pour faire équipe sa aurait été un désavantage qu'elles soit seul contre deux.

Grey: Désavantage!? Mais t'es sérieux rien qu'une seule pourrait battre tous le monde à la guilde!

Yuden et Natsu eux s'envole avec leurs Exceeds et se dirige vers l'Île de Tenro.

Natsu: Nous on va déjà choisir nos routes!

Grey: Bande de sale tricheur!

Elfman: Revenez-là vous deux c'est pas du jeux!

Ils se cognent alors contre une barrière surprenant les autres.

Evergreen: Je reconnaîtrais cette barrière entre mille c'est un enchantement de Fried!

Fried et Bixrow sont déjà en trains de voler vers l'île.

Fried: Désolée mais ne vous inquiétez pas la barrière se dissipera dans 5 minutes!

Yuden frappe contre la barrière furieux.

Yuden: FRIED JE T'INTERDIT DE PRENDRE LE CHEMIN OU SE TROUVE LUXUS!

Grey: Et le vieux c'est légal de faire ça?

Makarof: Bien sûre ce n'est pas une course.

Lucy: On doit trouver un moyen de rejoindre l'Île!

Levy: Pas de soucis je peux réécrire les enchantements de Fried!

Ils s'approchent de Levy confiants.

Lucy: T'es la meilleur Levy!

Levy les réécrit et observe les autres surpris.

Levy: Mais seulement pour Gajeel et moi!

Tous: Elle se fiche de nous!

Kai s'approche furieux de la barrière.

Kai: GAJEEL SALE POURRIS !

Gajeel: Désolée vieux!

Aline: Je le crois pas...

Evergreen sort un autre feutre magique.

Evergreen: Pas de soucis Elfman je connais Fried et ses enchantements ce sera un jeux d'enfant de les réécrire.

Elfman: T'es la meilleur Ever!

Ils sautent à leurs tours dans l'eau sous le regard blême des autres.

Yuden: HE ET NOUS!

Evergreen: Désolée faudra vous débrouillez!

Yuden: Je le crois pas...

Natsu: C'est dégueulasse!

Lisanna: Combien de temps il reste?

Jubia: A peut prêts 4 minute.

Cana: Sa veux dire qu'ils ont réécrit les enchantements en seulement quelques secondes...

 _4 minute plus tard._

L'enchantement sur le navire disparaît.

Lucy: Vite on doit se dépêchez de rejoindre la plage Cana!

Grey: Allez mon vieux on est à la traîne! Patinoire olympique!

Il Il gèle l'eau devant lui pour créer un pont vers Tenro, alors que Kai prit Aline sur ses épaules et avec sa magie se propulse vers l'île alors que Yuden et Natsu sont partit à toutes vitesse vers l'Île de Tenro. Jubia et Lisanna emprunte l'océan rapidement, sous les yeux de Makarof souriant.

Makarof: Ils sont tous partis.

Yuden et Natsu arrivent sur la plage rapidement et virent déjà que quatre chemins était bloqué.

Yuden: Déjà quatre chemin?

Happy: Mais attendez j'ai vue que l'équipe de Fried, levy et Elfman partir.

Chibi: Attends je me souviens pas avoir vue Wendy quand Fried à mis son enchantement.

Yuden: Bon on va devoir choisir le chemin je vais...

Natsu: Je prend le E!

Ils virent Natsu désigné la route.

Yuden: Le "E" mais pourquoi?

Natsu: Simple E comme Erza! ATTENTION J'ARRIVE!

Il court et emprunte le chemin.

Yuden: NON NATSU ATTENDS! Ce chemin...

Chibi et Yuden sont blasé.

Yuden: Il m'a même pas écouté...

Chibi: On prend lequel nous?

Yuden: Le H !

Ils l'empruntent condamnant l'accès au chemin H au bouts de quelques minutes Lucy et Cana arrivent mais tous les chemins sont bloqué sauf un seul.

Cana: Mince on est arrivé les dernières...

Lucy: Ne baissons pas les bras on peut encore tomber sur le chemin sans combat!

Cana sourit en voyant la détermination de Lucy et emprunte le derniers chemin, elle marchent quelques minutes avant d'entendre des voix.

Lucy: Cana j'entends des voix...ne me dit pas qu'on est tomber sur Nala et Erza!

Elle lève les yeux et virent la bannière _"Combat"._

Cana: Ouf heureusement on doit affronter quelqu'un...

Voix: Oui et je crains que vous ne soyez tomber sur les mauvais adversaires.

Elles virent alors face à elle Bixrow et Fried souriant, à ce moment les deux femmes sont déboussolé les deux hommes les avaient déjà mis à mal par le passé.

Lucy: Oh non...

Cana: Pourquoi il a fallut eux...

Fried: Il semble que seul l'un de nous sortira d'ici pour la suite Cana!

Bixrow: Je suis impatient de pouvoir vous mettre une raclée!

Totem: Raclé! Raclé! Raclé!

Lucy: Tu crois que les autres sont mal tombé?

Du côté de Jubia et Lisanna les deux femmes sont faces à Erza et Nala chacune ayant enfilé son armure des flammes.

Nala: Vous n'avez pas de chance d'être tombé sur nous!

Lisanna: On abandonnera pas!

Erza: On l'espère!

Jubia: On doit tenter le tout pour le tout!

Elle envoi une vague d'eau sur Erza bloquant avec ses lames de feu, alors que Nala fonce sur elle mais Lisanna la repousse en étant transformé en éléphant.

Nala: Pas mal Lisanna...mais faudrat faire mieux!

Sur l'autre chemin combat Mest et Wendy se retrouvent face à Loki et Grey.

Grey: Ouf heureusement on à éviter les rangs S.

Loki: Ouais mais maintenant on doit affronter Wendy et Mest.

Mest: T'es prête?

Wendy: Prête! Hurlement du Dragon Célèste!

Elle envoi une rafale de vent sur eux alors que Mest observe les deux mages, avant de se téléporter derrière eux et de les envoyer au sol.

Grey: Il est fort je me rappelle qu'il a utilisé cette magie quand...quand...

Grey essaye de se rappeler mais il n'y arrive pas alors que dans un autre chemin, Kai et aline continue de marcher.

Kai: Je me demande qui on va croiser...

Aline: Aucune idée j'espère juste ne pas tomber sur Erza...

Ils arrivent dans une grande salle avec une rivière au milieu, juste après celle-là se tiens Angel les bras croisé.

Angel: Ah vous voilà.

Kai: Ah justement j'espérais tomber sur toi!

Aline: T'es sérieux?

Kai: Ouais elle et moi on a une revanche à prendre!

Angel: J'espère que tu t'es améliorer?

Kai: Plus que ça...je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort!

Angel: Je l'espère.

Kai: Tu vas voir et cette fois.

Il dégage un geyser d'eau autour de lui.

Kai: La salamandre sera pas là pour me piquer la vedette!

Aline sourit avant de se préparer face à Angel souriante.

Angel: Si sa peut vous rassurer Yuden est allez voir Luxus.

Aline: Quoi mais comment tu le sais?

Angel: Simple mon intuitions. Maintenant commençons vous le voulez bien?

Elle dégage une aura cosmique mais la détermination des deux mages passent outre. Kai déploie ses griffes d'eau et fonce sur Angel.

Angel: Zone gravitationnelle du Dragon Cosmos!

Kai: Crois pas m'avoir encore avec ce truc! Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Il se sert de son hurlement pour reculer et sortir de la zone créer par Angel, permettant à Aline de charger sa magie.

Aline: Cheval de glace!

Un étalon fait de glace fonce droit sur Angel.

Angel: Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Elle détruit le cheval mais juste derrière Kai arrive.

Kai: Poing d'acier du Dragon d'eau!

Il frappe Angel dans la mâchoire la propulsant en arrière elle se rattrape et lance un sourire aux deux équipiers.

Angel: Pas mal...tu as progressé je crois que je vais commencer à sortir le grand jeux!

Des écailles sortent mais Kai sort les siens aussi.

Aline: OK là sa devient chaud!

Kai: Tu rigoles on fait que commencer!

Aline: J'adore ton enthousiasme.

Du côté de Yuden et Chibi ils marchent depuis plusieurs minutes.

Yuden: Bon on devrait plus être très loin.

Chibi: Mais tu es sûre de pouvoir le faire sans l'intervention de Gajeel, Natsu aurait perdu.

Yuden: Ouais mais justement je dois montrer que je suis capable de devenir un mage de classe S.

Voix: Et t'en a les capacités!

Ils reconnaissent la voix et finissent face à Luxus souriant et des éclairs tombant autour de lui.

Luxus: Mais tu as décliné l'offre du vieux.

Yuden: Tu me connais Luxus j'adore passer par la difficulté sinon sa ne rime à rien!

Luxus: Bien d'accord avec toi.

Il enlève sa veste.

Luxus: J'espère que t'es prêt!

Yuden: Ouais recule Chibi sa risque d'être explosif.

Chibi: Attends avant comment t'as sut que Luxus était ici?

Yuden: Facile j'ai suivie son odeur.

Chibi: Ah mais alors Natsu lui est aller où?

Yuden: Heu...je crois qu'il est tomber sur Gildarts...

Chibi est horrifiée alors que Luxus est surpris.

Luxus: Quoi...oh l'imbécile...bon si il passe Gildarts je veux bien admettre devant tous le monde que ma sœur est meilleure que moi.

Yuden: Dans ce cas prépare-toi parce que je suis sûre que Natsu y arrivera!

Luxus: OK dans ce cas sa ne te laisse que toi et moi!

Il projette de la foudre sur Yuden qui l'esquive avant de foncer sur lui, il frappe l'avant bras de Luxus avec sa magie.

Luxus: Pas mal mais sa manque de punch! Poing d'acier du Dragon de foudre!

Il frappe Yuden dans l'estomac le projetant en arrière mais il arrête sa course.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il atteint Luxus mais le mage de la foudre est entouré par son élément.

Luxus: Pas mal à mon tour! Hurlement du Dragon Foudroyant!

Il envoi son hurlement Yuden se tient prêts à la grand stupeur de Luxus, une fois le choc fait une explosion se produit.

Chibi: Yuden!

Luxus: Je le crois pas il a encaissé l'attaque de pleins fouet...il a aucune chance d'en réchapper...

Yuden: C'est pas encore finie!

Il vit alors à sa grande stupeur Yuden encore debout des arc électrique parcours la zone du sort mais Yuden s'en sort sans trop d'égratignure.

Luxus: Que...comment tu as...

Yuden: Simple je me suis entraîner à résister à la foudre! Tu te souvient de la partie de ma entraînement que je ne t'ai pas parlé...je suis aller au Mont de la Foudre à l'Est de Magnolia. J'y ait passer une grosse partie de mon entraînement à résister à ta foudre!

Luxus sourit impressionner.

Luxus: Alors là tu m'impressionne mon vieux. Mais je vais quand même devoir me donner à fond!

Il entoure son poings d'éclairs alors que Yuden entoure son poings de feu.

Yuden: Approche j'attends que ça!

Du côté de Natsu celui-ci confiant marche depuis quelques minutes.

Natsu: Je suis confiant! Erza est là!

Happy: Natsu t'oublies que Nala l'accompagne!

Natsu: Justement deux pour le prix d'une avec ça je suis sûre d'avoir mes chances pour devenir mage de rang S!

Ils arrivent dans une grande salle où se tiennent devant eux quelqu'un.

Happy: Regarde y'a quelqu'un!

Ils virent des lucioles éclairer la personne juste en face d'eux et blêmissent.

Happy et Natsu: GILDARTS!

Gildarts se tiens face à Natsu souriant.

Gildarts: Te voilà enfin Natsu tu n'as pas eu de chance de tomber sur moi!

Happy: C'est finie...il a aucune chance...

Gildarts: Sache le je déteste retenir mes coups!

Natsu se redresse son corps parcourut de flamme, Gildarts vit dans ses yeux une étincelle de détermination.

Natsu: Justement moi non plus!

Dans une forêt le jeune homme au cheveux sombre se redresse soupirant, il observe le ciel et des nuages blancs passer.

Jeune homme: Je la sent...la force qui tente de s'extirper. Toi aussi tu l'as sentit?

Dans l'ombre quelqu'un adossé contre un arbre à la bras croisé de derrière un morceau de tissus noir.

?: Oui...sa approche.

Le jeune homme se tient alors la tête l'autre homme s'en va rapidement alors qu'il projette une énergie sombre tout autour de lui, une fois dissipé autour de lui ne reste qu'une étendue morte oiseaux et les écureuils aux alentours tombent au sol sans vie. L'autre homme revint à sa place.

?: Ta malédiction...

Jeune homme: Mon fardeau...combien de temps va t-il falloir que je vive avec...

L'autre homme commence à s'éloigner.

Jeune homme: Où tu vas?

?: Trois fragment sont déjà libérée il n'en reste que quatre...et les événements se déroule comme on l'imaginait. Je dois aller m'entraîner.

Il s'en va alors que le jeune homme observe l carnage provoqué par sa malédiction et observe alors plus loin un grands arbre, l'arbre de Tenro.

Jeune homme: Nous allons enfin nous rencontrer Natsu. Tu as sentis ça Mavis...les fées sont arrivées.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivants les combats de la première épreuves ont lieu, qui sortira vainqueur et pourra accéder à la suite? Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La volonté qui te guide".**

 **Merci à tous de continuer de lire ma fic, comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas de laisser vos reviews je vous dit à la prochaine.**


	98. Chapitre 98: La volonté qui te guide

**Les combats viennent de débuter les mages doivent donner tous ce qu'ils ont pour accéder à l'épreuve suivantes, Yuden va aussi devoir se surpasser pour vaincre Luxus. Alors que Cana va déployer une magie dont j'ai eu l'idée, mais aussi un petit coup de pouce pour Lucy.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 98: La volonté qui te guide.**

Les épreuves de combat continue sur l'Île de Tenro; Elfman et Evergreen sont devant Mirajane sous sa forme Satan Soul les deux coéquipiers sont épuisé.

Elfman: Pas possible ma sœur est trop puissante on arrivera pas à s'en débarrasser.

Mirajane: Allez Elfman montre-moi ta force! Te retient pas parce que je suis ta sœur!

Evergreen eu alors une idée.

Evergreen: Et une minute Mirajane...j'ai une chose important à te dire.

Mirajane s'arrête alors que Lucy et Cana sont face à Bixrow et Fried prêt a engager le combat contre les deux femme.

Bixrow: Allez-y mes bébés! Formation Triangle!

Il déploie trois forme un triangle orange alors que le dernier reste au côté de Bixrow, elles évitent le sort de Bixrow alors que Fried utilise ses enchantements.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre! Rendez mes mouvements plus rapidement!

Il écrit une formule dans son dos et double sa vitesse et attaque Cana et Lucy, la mage des cartes sort une carte et la mets sous les pieds de Fried.

Cana: Sable mouvants!

Les mouvements de Fried son ralentit.

Lucy: A mon tour! Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits viens à moi Taurus!

Taurus: Meuh je suis là ma Lucy!

Lucy: Charge-toi de Fried dépêche-toi!

Taurus: Bien entendue!

Il se prépare à attaquer.

Bixrow: Désolée pom-pom girl! Formation circulaire de défense!

Ses totems forment un cercle juste devant Fried le cercle forme une sorte de bouclier magique bleue qui bloque l'assaut de Bixrow.

Fried: Merci Bixrow!

Cana: OK c'est le moment! Carte du Grand Froid!

Elle envoie une carte provoquant une explosion gelant les totems de Bixrow.

Bixrow: NON mes bébés!

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre! Donnez moi des ailes!

Il fait apparaître des ailes et extirpe ses pieds des sables mouvants, puis pointe son épée vers les totems gelée de Bixrow.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre ! Chaleur!

La glace fond et les totems rejoignent Bixrow.

Bixrow: Elles sont plus forte qu'on ne l'imaginait!

Cana: OK pour l'instant on se débrouille pas trop mal!

Fried: Cana a beaucoup progressé depuis la dernière fois on va devoir accé...

Ils entendent une explosion depuis leurs positions.

Lucy: C'était quoi ça on aurait dit...

Fried: Le tonnerre...LUXUS!

Du côté de Luxus celui-ci se donnait à cœur joie ses éclairs tente de frapper le Chasseur de Dragons solaire, celui-ci résistait bien aux attaques porter.

Luxus: Ton entraînement paie mais combien de temps tu pourras tenir?

Yuden: T'en fait pas maintenant je vais contre-attaqué!

Il attaque alors Luxus avec ses poings le Chasseur de Dragon de Foudre encaisse et réplique violemment.

Luxus: Allez prouve moi que t'as la carrure d'un mage de rang S!

Il frappe la mâchoire de Yuden avec son poings effrayant Chibi par la violence de l'attaque, mais son amis enflamme ses jambes.

Yuden: Serres du Dragon Solaire!

Il tourne sur lui-même atteignant Luxus qui recule, alors que Yuden revient son poing chargé de feu.

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Son coup de poings résonne dans la grotte Angel même de sa position entends les explosions, Kai et Aline eux sont amochée du dernier assaut de la mage de rang S.

Angel: Luxus et Yuden s'en donne à cœur joie...je vais faire pareil!

Elle entoure ses bras et ses ses jambes de sa protection cosmique.

Kai: Oh non elle a mis ses protections!

Aline: Sa a fait un mal de chien à Yuden lors de son combat...

Angel fonce sur ses adversaire et abat son poing à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Kai se concentre.

Kai: Armure du Dragon d'eau!

Il déploie son armure aquatique sous les yeux des deux filles, Aline utilise alors sa magie de glace solidifiant l'eau.

Aline: Sa ira?

Kai: Merci chère partenaire.

Aline: Je te signal que c'est sur toi que je me repose pour la suite!

Kai: Pardon!

Angel: Voyons si tu as appris ta leçon!

Elle déploie son fouet alors que Kai déploie son trident ils s'affrontent une nouvelle fois le fouet d'Angel s'enroule autour du trident de Kai, mais le Chasseur de Dragon se hisse vers elle. Et rafle sa protection avec ses griffes geler par Aline ses griffes se fissure mais l'armure d'Angel comportent une marque de griffure.

Angel: Bien jouer. Mais il en faudra plus que ça! J'en ai pas encore finie!

Il sort à nouveau son trident et attaque Angel. Natsu qui se trouvait face à Gildarts était impatient de montré ses progrès.

Gildarts: C'est bon je suis prêts Natsu je te laisse attaquer le premier!

Natsu: OK parce que je vais pas te ménager! Poing d'acier du Dragon de feu!

Il frappe Gildarts de plein fouet mais le mage ne bronche pas.

Gildarts: Pas mal je suis sûre que tu es capable de faire beaucoup mieux!

Natsu: Attends un peut tu vas être servie! Hurlement du Dragon de feu!

Ses flammes encerclent Gildarts qui se protège de son assaut, il vit le mage de rang S se dépoussiéré et sourire au Chasseur de Dragon encore capable de se battre. Cana et Lucy sont quand à elles toujours face à Fried et Bixrow, le mage des enchantements et son coéquipiers ont subis un nouvel assaut des deux femmes.

Fried: Il est temps qu'on passe aux chose sérieuse.

Cana: Sa vas mal...

Lucy: Sa ira Cana je crois qu'il est temps nous aussi de montrer les résultats de notre entraînement!

Cana: Tu es sûre?

Lucy: Oui tu peux me croire!

Cana: OK on y va.

Fried: Qu'est-ce qu'elles mijotent?

Bixrow: Aucune idée mais tu peux me croire je vais pas les laisser faire! Formation Pentagone!

Ses totems entre dans cette formation et tire un rayon sur les deux filles provoquant un nuage de poussière, ils célèbrent leurs victoires mais virent alors qu'un énorme trou c'était formé dans le sol.

Bixrow: C'est quoi ce délire?

Ils se retournent pour voir Lucy et Cana saine et sauve avec Virgo à leurs côtés.

Fried: Comment elle a put avoir le temps d'appeler son esprit?!

Lucy: J'ai évolué et je vais vous en faire une petite démonstration! Taurus!

Taurus: Meuh tu peux compter sur moi Lucy!

Lucy: On y va Robe Stellaire! Taurus!

A ce moment une lumière entoure Lucy aveuglant les deux coéquipiers qui virent l'instant d'après Lucy portant un soutient-gorge en peaux de vache et une sorte de pantalon avec seulement une manche. Fried et Bixrow sont choqué de voir le nouveau pouvoir de la constelationniste.

Bixrow: C'est quoi ça! La reine du cosplay à changer d'apparence!

Lucy: Oui mais c'est pas qu'un changement d'apparence! Je suis devenu beaucoup plus forte!

Virgo: Princesse avez-vous encore besoin de moi?

Lucy: Sa ira Virgo je peux m'en occuper!

Virgo: Bien princesse.

Elle disparaît alors que Fried sourit.

Fried: Tu es vraiment très forte c'est vrai mais tu oublies que moi aussi je peux modifier mon apparence! Ecrit de l'Ombre: Ténèbres!

Il se transforme alors en démon sous les yeux de Lucy qui vit Cana légèrement stressé, Fried fonce sur elle rapidement.

Cana: Magie des cartes! Transmutation : Démon!

Fried: PARDON?

A ce moment une aura noir entoure Cana et Fried vit alors la magicienne dans une apparence démoniaque sa peau devenue rouge, elle portait désormais un soutient-gorge noir en plus d'une mini jupe de même couleur. Une queue de démon rouge gigotait dans son dos ses yeux sont devenue intégralement noire et on ne lisait désormais qu'un sadisme.

Fried: Cana?!

Cana: Désormais on est sur un pieds d'égalité Fried!

Elle fonce sur Fried et les deux recommencent à se battre alors que Lucy fait face à Bixrow tirant la langue.

Bixrow: Alors la pom pom girl tu vas me montrer ta nouvelle puissance?

Lucy: Oui et tu vas voir que sa sera très différents de la dernière fois!

Bixrow: Sa j'en doute Formation Pentagone!

Ses totems recommencent mais Lucy utilise son fouet sur Bixrow obligé de brisé la formation de ses totems, Taurus l'attaque par la suite.

Bixrow: Formation Circulaire défensif!

Ses poupées le protège de la hache de Taurus alors que Lucy revient pour frapper le bouclier qui ne tient pas longtemps et repousse le mage de Fairy Tail, qui se réceptionne il observe Lucy souriante.

Bixrow: Je le crois pas je me fais battre une nouvelle fois par la pom pom girl!

Lucy: Cana aussi semble avoir le dessus sur Fried!

Ils virent en effet la mage des cartes qui repousse aisément Fried avec ses attaques maléfique.

Fried: Sa ne suffira pas Cana! Ecrit de l'ombre: douleur!

Cana: Tu ne sais pas que la douleur renforce les démons Fried!

Elle attaque le mage des enchantements Bixrow lui rassemble ses totems.

Bixrow: C'est pas encore finie! Fried!

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre! Multiplication!

Les totems de Fried se dédouble lui donnant huit totems en tout.

Lucy: Sa sent pas bons.

Bixrow: Et non la pom pom girl! Maintenant j'ai deux fois plus de marge! Double Formation Carré!

Les totems forment deux carré et projettent deux rayon sur Lucy obligé de les esquivers, Taurus tente de se dégager d'un tir mais quatre totems se mettent derrière lui.

Bixrow: Attaque en piqué!

Les totems percutent Taurus dans le dos le projetant au sol et l'assomant.

Lucy: TAURUS!

Sa robe reprends son apparence originelle.

Bixrow: Oh il semble que tu sois seulement capable d'utiliser ta magie tant que ton esprit reste en jeux! On l'achève maintenant Formation Octogone!

Ses poupées se rassemblent formant un octogone qui a une zone beaucoup plus vaste.

Lucy: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Sagittarius!

Sagittarius apparaît.

Sagittarius: A votre service mademoiselle!

Lucy: On y va Robe Stellaire! Sagittarius!

Bixrow: Elle nous fait quoi là?

Il la vit équipé d'un arc comme Sagittarius.

Sagittarius: Vous êtes prêts mademoiselle?

Lucy: Oui! Tir Stellaire!

Elle envoit une flèche qui se divise en huit et frappe les totems de Bixrow les détruisant.

Bixrow: OH MES BEBES NON!

Lucy arrive devant Bixrow.

Lucy: LUCY KICK!

Elle frappe Bixrow de plein fouet le projetant au sol complètement chaos.

Fried: BIXROW!

Cana: Fried!

Fried vit Cana chargé une attaque une entre ses mains.

Cana: Je gagnerais cette fois! Je le dois!

Fried: Cana! Ecrit...

Son bras est saisit par le fouet de Lucy alors que l'énergie chargé par Cana entoure son poing.

Cana: JE DOIS GAGNER!

Elle frappe Fried de plein fouet au visage celui-ci s'écrase à côté de Bixrow signant la victoire de l'équipe.

Lucy: ON A GAGNER!

Cana revient chez Lucy et retrouve son apparence normal.

Cana: ON A GAGNER LUCY! J'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE!

Elle pleure dans les bras de son amie alors que les deux garçons sont au sol encore conscient.

Bixrow: Bien joué...Cana...et toi aussi Lucy vous faites honneur à Fairy Tail.

Lucy: Merci Bixrow.

Fried: Dis voir Cana...pourquoi devenir mage de rang S...est-il si important pour toi?

Cana observe Fried au sol et sourit à son ami.

Cana: Pour faire honneur à la guilde...et à mon père.

Fried et Bixrow furent choqué ils comprennent alors ce que Can entends par là.

Fried: Attends...ton père...

Cana: Ne lui dites pas...je...je veux d'abord devenir mage de rang S.

Ils entendent une autre explosion et du tonnerre.

Bixrow: Y'en a deux autres qui se donnent à fond.

Yuden et Luxus continuent de se battre les coups de Luxus commence à blesser Yuden, celui-ci riposte férocement les deux sont légèrement exténuer.

Luxus: Alors t'abandonne?

Yuden: Désolée mais...ce mot fait pas partit de mon dictionnaire!

Luxus sourit.

Luxus: OK alors je vais pas te rater! Grondement du Dragon de la foudre!

Il charge de l'électricité dans ses poings et frappe le sol provoquant des fissures relâchant des éclairs, Yuden les prends de pleins fouet sous les yeux de Chibi.

Chibi: YUDEN!

Yuden se tient encore debout déterminer à battre son adversaire.

Luxus: La vache impressionnant...

Yuden: Ouais...et j'en ait pas encore finit!

Il déploie ses griffes de feu et attaque Luxus les Chasseurs de Dragons se livre un combat féroce, les attaques de Yuden parviennent a repousser Luxus qui ralentit son recul.

Luxus: Je vais en finir! Hallebarde du Dragon de la Foudre!

Il créer une hallebarde et l'envoie sur Yuden.

Chibi: Oh non il pourras pas encaisser celle-là!

Yuden saute au-dessus de l'attaque de Luxus ses flammes l'entourant.

Yuden: Tornade du Dragon Solaire!

Il produit un tourbillon de feu frappant de plein fouet Luxus qui fut projeter au sol, il se relève et charge son poing d'électricité.

Luxus: Sa sera ma dernière attaque! Poing d'acier du Dragon de Foudre!

Yuden: Poig d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Les deux attaques se percutent provoquant des fissures dans la paroi de la caverne, les deux résistent à l'attaque que lance l'autre.

Luxus: Allez prouve-moi que t'es digne d'être un mage de rang S!

Gildarts de son côté déploie toute sa puissance fracturant le sol devant Natsu impressionner de sa force.

Natsu: La vache...j'ai jamais vue autant de puissance...

Gildarts: Je ne te ménagerais pas Natsu! Montre-moi la volonté qui te guide!

Natsu commence à trembler devant la puissance que déploie Gildarts, il sentait en lui la peur.

Happy: Natsu?

Natsu resté immobile les yeux grand ouvert devant la force de Gildarts de loin supérieur à la sienne, Yuden et Luxus continue de se battre.

Luxus: Montre-moi ta volonté Yuden! POURQUOI TU VEUX DEVENIR MAGE DE CLASSE S!

Yuden se rappelle des paroles de Makarof il devait devenir plus fort pour ainsi revoir sa mère partit, mais aussi protéger sa guilde, sa famille l'ayant recueillit.

Yuden: Pour montrer que je suis le meilleure! Pour la guilde! Pour ma mère!

Ses flammes prennent le dessus sur Luxus.

Yuden: Je le fais pour la guilde!

Luxus sent alors Yuden prendre l'ascendant.

Yuden: JE LE FAIS POUR LA GUILDE ET POUR MA MERE!

Il repousse Luxus alors que le cris résonne dans toutes les grottes, Natsu l'entend et retrouve du courage et charge son attaque.

Natsu: Tu l'as dit frangin!

Il enflamme ses bras sous les yeux de Gildarts.

Natsu: POUR LA GUILDE!

Yuden et Natsu: AILE DU DRAGON!

Ils frappent leurs adversaires provoquant une explosion alors que Yuden envoie Luxus au tapis, Gildarts est repoussé par Natsu qui vit le Chasseur de Dragons épuisé.

Happy: Natsu...

Du côté de Yuden celui-ci vit Luxus au sol souriant.

Luxus: La vache...t'as réussie mon pote...tu peux y aller...félicitations.

Yuden sourit alors que Chibi fou de joie rejoins son amie sous les yeux de Luxus, il vit Yuden lui tendre sa main qu'il saisit et se relève.

Luxus: Tu as ce qu'il faut pour devenir mage de classe S...alors tu vas me réussir l'épreuve suivante...

Yuden: Ouais. Tu viens Chibi!

Il suit son ami et les deux sortes de la grotte alors que Luxus remet son manteau.

Luxus: Tu devrais vite rejoindre ceux arrivé le vieux.

Makarof avait observé le combat et sourit.

Makarof: Alors il y est arrivé...je dois avouer que sa détermination est impressionnante...et que Natsu à suivie son exemple.

Natsu se trouve devant Gildarts qui revient vers lui Natsu est épuisé et sent alors la force de Natsu.

Natsu: Gildarts...

Gildarts: Tu as été courageux Natsu...tu as eu peur mais dans a dernière attaque j'ai vue la volonté de protéger tes amis.

Natsu est déboussolé.

Natsu: Je...je pourrais pas te battre Gildarts...t'es trop fort...

Happy observe natsu en larme.

Happy: Natsu...

Gildarts: Reconnaître sa faiblesse est déjà une preuve d'une grande force Natsu...c'est pourquoi en tant qu'examinateur...je t'autorise à poursuivre ta route.

Natsu est surpris il observe Gildarts les larmes aux yeux.

Natsu: Gildarts...

Gildarts: Même si tu ne deviens pas le mage de rang S...ta volonté de vouloir continué fait de toi l'un des meilleures mage que je connaisse.

Natsu affiche un large sourire comme Happy.

Natsu: Merci Gildarts...

Gildarts ébouriffe les cheveux de Natsu souriant.

Gildarts: De rien mon garçon.

Natsu s'en va avec Happy alors que Gildarts observe le mage rejoindre la sortie.

Gildarts: Ignir serait fière de toi Natsu...

Du côté de Kai et Aline le Chasseur de Dragon d'eau et celle du Cosmos sont épuisé.

Angel: La vache tu t'es améliorer...

Kai vit Aline elle aussi complètement épuisé.

Aline: Elle...elle est trop forte...

Kai: Ouais...mais pas question que j'abandonne!

Il avance en titubant le poing serré.

Kai: Je suis devenue...un mage de Fairy Tail...sa entacherai la réputation de la guilde et des Chasseurs de Dragons.

Angel sourit.

Angel: T'as comprit la mentalité de la guilde...mais j'ai encore de la force a revendre!

Elle produit une onde de choc repoussant Kai mais Aline le rattrape, alors qu'Angel prépare son prochain assaut.

Aline: On y arrivera pas...elle est aussi forte que Mirajane!

A ce moment Kai eu alors une idée, il observe alors Aline surprise.

Aline: Kai?

Angel les vient alors s'embrasser sous ses yeux elle arrête alors son attaque gênée.

Angel: Mais...mais qu'est-ce que...Aline tu...

Kai: MAINTENANT! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'EAU!

Aline: Epée de Glace!

Ils frappent Angel de plein fouet la faisant percuter le plafond et tomber dans l'eau complètement KO. Kai observe son adversaire battu.

Kai: YOUHOU! On a réussie!

Il observe Aline furieuse et rougissante.

Kai: Aline...

A la sortie de la grotte Lucy et Cana arrive chez Levy et Gajeel.

Lucy: Levy!

Levy: Lucy!

Gajeel: Elles ont réussie leurs parcours!

Levy: Je suis contente que tu sois arrivé.

Cana: Attendez vous êtes déjà arrivé?

Levy: On a eu de la chance...on est tombé sur le parcours sans combat...

Gajeel: T'appelle ça de la chance! Je voulais me battre moi!

Voix: Ah vous voilà enfin.

Ils virent Makarof arriver.

Lucy: Maître!

Makarof: Je vois que vous êtes arrivé à vaincre vos adversaires félicitation.

Cana: Merci...

Loki et Grey arrive juste après épuisé.

Loki: Ouf Lucy! Tu as réussie sans mon aide!

Lucy: Bien sûre qu'est-ce que tu crois?

Grey: J'y crois pas...en tous cas pour Mest et Wendy c'est terminée.

Lucy: Oh dommage.

Cana: Ouais Mest travaille depuis si longtemps pour l'examen...mais...je me rappelle plus depuis quand...

Ils réfléchissent quand ils virent arriver Natsu et Yuden.

Natsu: Et salut les naze!

Lucy: NATSU!

Cana: Et Yuden...ils ont réussie!

Natsu: Les doigts dans le nez!

Yuden: Natsu...t'as réussie à battre Gildarts!

Tous les mages sont alors choqué d'entendre que le mage de feu à affronter Gildarts.

Gajeel: PARDON!

Grey: Dites moi que je rêve...

Makarof: Félicitation Natsu je suis fière de toi...mais aussi de toi Yuden tu as battu Luxus avec bravoure.

Natsu: Whoua alors t'as réussie!

Yuden: Ouaip...je vois pas Wendy et Fried...

Lucy: Oui ils sont éliminées.

Makarof: Il ne reste que les équipes d'Aline et Evergreen.

Grey: Quoi mais Jubia?

Makarof a alors une mine horrifiée.

Makarof: Oh les pauvres...elles sont tombées sur elles.

Ils comprennent les paroles du maître tandis qu'Erza et Nala reprennent leurs apparence normal sous les yeux de Jubia et Lisanna battu.

Lisanna: On est battu...

Arrive alors l'équipe d'Aline furieuse suivit de Kai se tenant la joue marqué d'une empreinte de main, ils sont choqué de les voir.

Makarof: Aline! Vous avez triomphé d'Angel!

Aline: Ouais.

Elle s'éloigne furieuse alors que Kai rejoins Gajeel.

Gajeel: Ben qu'est-ce qu'il t-est arrivé?

Kai: C'est pas le moment...je préfère pas en parler...

Aline: Y'a intérêt!

Ils sont choqué de l'entendre alors que Makarof attend.

Makarof: Evergreen et Elfman doivent avoir perdue...

Lucy: Ils sont tombé sur qui?

Cana: Si on procède par élimination...ils sont tombé sur...MIRAJANE!

Ils eurent tous un frisson et baisse le regard abattu mais Elfman arrive.

Elfman: Hé on est là!

Evergreen: On a vaincu Mirajane!

Ils sont choqué de les voir arriver.

Makarof: Vraiment mais comment vous avez faits?

Les deux se mettent à rougir violemment.

Elfman: Je peux pas le dire...c'est trop la honte!

Evergreen: Ce...ce n'est pas grand chose on a profiter d'un moment d'inattention...

Makarof: Bien maintenant que tous le monde est là je peux vous parler de la modalité de l'épreuve suivante! Si vous vous en souvenez je vous ait dit que la tombe de la fondatrice de Fairy Tail Mavis Vermillion se trouvait sur cette île et bien l'épreuve qui vous permettra d'accéder au rang S sera de trouver la tombe de Mavis Vermillion!

Ils se regardent les uns les autres, alors que Makarof marche dans une direction.

Makarof: Je vous attendrez devant la tombe.

Il s'y dirige alors que les mages se préparent.

Natsu: Allez cette fois c'est à celui qui trouvera la tombe le premier!

Yuden: Ouaip! Sa prendra pas longtemps qu'est-ce qui peut arriver sur l'Île de la guilde de Fairy Tail hein?

Ils parcourent alors la forêt remplie de créature devant lesquelles ils sont obligé de fuir, sauf les Chasseurs de Dragons les mettant KO. Pendant ce temps au camp des examinateur Erza et Nala sont en trains de préparer le repas.

Erza: QUOI!

Nala: Elfman et Evergreen vont se marier!

Mirajane a un pansement sur la joue et sourit comme à son habitude.

Mirajane: Oui et c'est là qu'ils en ont profiter pour m'attaquer.

Luxus pouffe de rire.

Erza: Une chose quand aura lieux la cérémonie!

Angel: Je crois qu'en fait elle c'est fait avoir, Elfman et Evergreen ont dut utiliser sa manie de voir tous le monde en couple contre elle. Et sérieusement vous les imaginez ensemble vous?

Ils réfléchissent et Luxus éclate de rire en imaginant leurs enfants.

Luxus: Oh la vache...j'imagine bien d'ici la tête...

Angel: C'est pas marrant Luxus!

Lisanna: En fait où sont Bixrow, Fried et Gildarts?

Erza: Ils sont rentré à la guilde on ne peut pas la laisser sans surveillance.

Nala: Par contre Mest et Wendy...

Ils se regardent car Mest leurs posée des soucis au niveau de leurs souvenirs de lui à la guilde.

Luxus: C'est moi où il a quelque chose de louche?

Jubia: Jubia n'aime pas ça elle va les chercher.

Erza: Attends je t'accompagne.

Jubia: A votre avis Mest est un espion?

Luxus se lève la foudre entourant son poings.

Luxus: Angel on va chercher de notre côté.

Nala: Je reste avec Mirajane au campement au cas où ils reviennent.

Lisanna: Soyez prudent.

Du côté de Mest et Wendy les deux légèrement amoché de leurs combats scrute l'océan.

Mest: Dommage qu'on ait perdu.

Wendy: Désolée Mest...c'est ma faute j'aurais dut...

Mest: Hé t'en fait pas t'as quand même bien joué mais on gagne pas à tous les coups...regarde ce paysage n'est-il pas magnifique?

Wendy s'avance et observe l'océan.

Wendy: Si...c'est magnifique.

Mest a un regard malsain vers la jeune Chasseuse de Dragons, pendant ce temps Evergreen et Elfman sont en pleine dispute.

Evergreen: Je te retient Elfman!

Elfman: Quoi mais j'ai fait quoi encore!

Evergreen: Ta sœur va encore croire qu'on est en couple et en parler à toutes la guilde!

Elfman: Mais comment je saurais moi si...

Il s'arrête et vit alors plus loin le garçon aux cheveux sombre les observers.

Elfman: Hein c'est qui lui?

Evergreen: Aucune idée...

Jeune homme: Qui êtes-vous que venez-vous faire ici?

Evergreen: C'est à nous de te poser la question mon bonhomme! Tu es sur l'Île de la guilde de Fairy Tail!

Jeune Homme: Fairy Tail? La guilde de Mavis...

Ils sont surpris d'entendre le jeune homme parler du maître fondateur à ce moment le jeune homme se tient le crâne douloureusement.

Jeune homme: Oh non...FUYEZ! PARTEZ VITE!

Ils virent une aura maléfique entourer le jeune homme.

elfman: Il lui arrive quoi?

Evergreen: Aucune idée...

Il dégage alors son sort de mort mais quelqu'un saute sur Evergreen et Elfman les plaquant au sol, ils virent alors Natsu et yuden arriver à temps mais leurs écharpes touche le sort du jeune homme et deviennent noir. Le jeune homme vit alors les deux mages intervenue.

Evergreen: Yuden...Natsu!

Le jeune homme observe les deux mages surpris des larmes lui montent au yeux.

Jeune homme: Natsu...Yuden...

Yuden: T'es qui toi?

Natsu: Et qu'est-ce que tu fous sur notre Île!

Le sort du jeune homme avait attiré l'attention de Mest qui scrute derrière lui.

 _Mest: Cette sensation...est-ce...lui?_

Sur la mer un navire volant appartenant à Grimoire Hearth senti aussi la libération d'énergie, Zancrow arrive en riant.

Zancrow: WHOUA vous avez sentit ça!

Une fille arrive juste après les cheveux court et bleue sombre, elle avait une tenue composé d'un haut écaillé noir et une jupe transparente avec des paillettes ses yeux étaient rouge et elle observe son collègue.

Fille: Hé du calme Zancrow!

Zancrow: Ha Sissi tu peux pas te réjouir un peut!

Scylla: JE T'AI DIT QUE MON NOM EST SCYLLA!

Ses yeux deviennent rouge mais une voix dans l'ombre l'interpelle, c'est celle d'Hadès assis sur son trône.

Hadès: Du calme Scylla laisse-le donc se réjouir nous touchons au but!

Rustyrose et Kain Ikaru arrivent à leurs tours.

Rustyrose: Je le sens...cette magie c'est lui!

Caprico sort aussi de l'ombre.

Caprico: Oui...le mage noire est sur cette île.

Ultia toujours avec sa sphère est aux côtés d'un autres homme se regardant dans un miroir.

Ultia: Oui...Zeleph...

Homme: Après toutes ses années le voir me remplie...de fierté!

L'homme dévoile son visage fin et efféminer de longs cheveux violet et des yeux gris, il portait une tenue composé d'un manteau ouvert de couleur violette il avait de nombreux bijoux sur et observe dans son miroir son reflet. La marque de Grimoire Heart était visible sur son torse, celle de la dénommé Scylla se trouvait à l'arrière de sa cuisse droite.

Hadès: Narcis!

Narcis: Pardon maître Hadès mais...j'adore voir ce magnifique visage !

Zancrow étouffe un rire.

Zancrow: Comment une fillette comme toi peut-être aussi fort?

Narcis: Tu sais ce qu'on dit ce sont souvent ceux qui parlent le plus qui en font le moins.

Zancrow se lève furieux.

Hadès: Assez! Montrez un peut de tenu devant notre nouveau membre!

Voix: Tout ira bien maître cela me rappelle d'agréable souvenirs...mais aussi des insupportables!

Hadès se tourne vers le mystérieux invités dans l'ombre.

Hadès: Il est vrai que tu as eu une altercation avec Fairy Tail.

Homme: Altercation est un faible mots...à cause d'eux j'ai tout perdu!

Hadès: Dans ce cas vois ceux-ci comme la chance de te venger et de devenir le plus fort mon chère José!

Dans l'ombre se trouvait l'ancien maître de la guilde Phantom Lord souriant d'un air maniaque il portait encore les effets de Fairy Hearts sur lui le teint pâle de ses cheveux et sa moustache sont encore présent tout comme sur sa peau.

José: Je vais vous faire payer misérable de Fairy Tail...particulièrement vous Gajeel...Kai!

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant les premiers combats contre Grimoire Heart vont avoir lieux, alors que l'identité de Mest est révélée pourront-ils remporter ce combats contre Grimoire Hearth? Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Visage découvert".**

 **Merci à tous de continuer à lire ma fic n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre sur d'une part les pouvoirs de Lucy et Cana, mais aussi sur le retour de José en tant que membre des Chevalier du purgatoire. Quand à Scylla et Narcis leurs noms me sont venus de la mythologie grecque.**

 **Sur ceux à la prochain tchaô!**


	99. Chapitre 99: Visage découvert

**Grimoire Heart est désormais en position le mage Zeleph sur l'île les mages de Fairy Tail vont devoir affronter la guilde noir, alors que Mest dévoile son vrai visage.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 99: Visage découvert.**

Dans le ciel de l'ïle de Tenro Carla accompagné de sa sœur, Panther Lily, Ruby et Adam sont en route vers l'Île.

Ruby: T'es sûre de toi Carla?

Carla: Absolument Mest cache quelque chose!

Lena: Jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'un disciple...Mystgun nous l'aurait dit à Edolas!

Lily: Sans compter qu'aucun de nous ne serait capable de dire des choses précise sur Mest c'est clair qu'il y a anguille sous roche!

Ils virent l'Île en visuel Adam remarque alors plusieurs navire sur la mer plus loin, mais il n'a pas le temps de s'y focaliser. Sur les falaises Wendy se retourne ayant sentit l'énergie déployer par le mage.

Wendy: Tu as sentis cet énergie?

Mest: Oui je me demande ce que c'est? _J'en étais sûre Zeleph est sur l'Île._

Face aux mages de Fairy Tail le fameux Zeleph se tenait devant Natsu et Yuden l'observant d'un regard mauvais.

Yuden: T'es qui et comment tu nous connais?

Zeleph: Je vous connais de part vos parents adoptifs.

Les deux se redressent furieux.

Natsu: Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur nos parents? Tu sais où ils sont répond!

Zeleph: J'ignore où ils sont...mais leurs missions tous comme la mienne est très importante.

Yuden: Une mission?

Zeleph se tourne à l'horizon.

Zeleph: Je sens un danger arrivant vers vous...

Natsu: Hé minute quel danger!

Zeleph se détourne d'eux la larme à l'oeil.

Zeleph: Au revoir Natsu, Yuden espérons que la prochaine fois...vous soyez assez fort pour me battre.

Ils se regardent surpris.

Natsu: Tu vas voir! Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il fonce et frappe Zeleph de plein fouet qui eu un sourire avant de se réceptionner, il observe Natsu en souriant.

Zeleph: Tu es forts...mais tu dois le devenir encore plus...

Natsu: C'est quoi ces conneries...

Dans le vaisseaux de Grimoire Heart Hadès vit plus loin les navires du Conseil.

Hadès: Voilà le Conseil ils risquent de devenir un poids.

Narcis: Aucune crainte maître Azuma est déjà sur l'Île il arrivera à gérer ces navires...

Scylla: Oui mais je sens que certains Chevalier Runique ont déjà débarquer sur l'Île.

José: Le Conseil quel joie nous allons pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups!

Hadès: Narcis! Va porter main forte à Azuma.

Narcis: Bien je manquait justement d'entraînement entretenir ce magnifique personnage et le rendre présentable devant Zeleph est ma priorité.

Il fait apparaître un gros fragment de miroir et passe au travers avant de disparaître.

Scylla: Je supporterais jamais le narcissisme de ce gars!

Caprico: Mais tu dois avouer qu'il est aussi puissant que maître Hadès!

Scylla: Sa sa m'étonnerais maître Hadès est plus balèze que n'importe qui ici!

Hadès: Mais Narcis à un pouvoir bien supérieur au tient Scylla.

Sur la plage de l'Île de Tenro des Chevaliers Runique ont débarquer parmi eux un femme aux cheveux court argenté, elle portait une armure sur laquelle était dessiner le symbole des chevaliers runique en bleu son regards sévère.

Chevalier: Commandante Ayumi! Nos hommes ont débarqué quels sont les ordres?

Ayumi: Vous allez me chercher le mage noir sur cet île si vous croiser un membre de la guilde Fairy Tail vous avez ordre de les arrêter si ils s'interposent.

Chevalier: Oui chef!

Ayumi: Quand à moi je vais aller trouver Mest pour le briefing!

Elle disperse ses soldats dans la forêt alors que Yuden et Natsu aide Elfman et Evergreen.

Elfman: Merci...mais c'est qui ce gars?

Ils virent que Zeleph était partit.

Yuden: Oh le sale...pas grave bon on reprend l'épreuve!

Evergreen: Attends t'es sérieux?

Yuden: Ouais après tout ce type ne nous a pas agressé alors on s'occupera de lui plus tard.

Elfman: Ils ont raison Ever.

Evergreen: Bon d'accord mais ne croyez pas qu'on va vous laissez gagner parce que vous nous avez sauvé.

Natsu: Loin de nous cet idée.

Ils se dispersent mais Yuden suit Natsu rapidement.

Natsu: Yuden?

Yuden: Dis voir il a dit qu'un danger approché de l'île à ton avis il voulait dire quoi par là?

Natsu: Aucune idée mais...

Voix: YUDEN, NATSU!

Ils virent Luxus et Angel arriver rapidement chez eux.

Luxus: Ah vous voilà! Vous avez croisé Mest et Wendy?

Yuden: Non qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Angel: Simple Mest il cache quelque chose on en est sûre.

Yuden réfléchit comme Natsu et une inquiétude l'habite si Mest à quelque chose de louche.

Yuden: Ouais...maintenant que tu le dis on va devoir aller chercher Wendy et vite!

Chibi: Happy et moi on fait un vole de reconnaissance.

Ils s'envolent dans les airs.

Natsu: Grrr m'énerve en plein examen!

Yuden: T'inquiète une fois la question de Mest régler on reprend!

Du côté de Mest celui-ci observe Wendy qui vit les navires du Conseil plus loin.

Wendy: Ces navires ils appartiennent au Conseil! Mais...que font-ils là?

Mest: Ils...

Voix: WENDY!

Wendy vit Carla arriver et la prendre dans ses bras.

Wendy: Carla?

Carla: Eloigne toi de lui il est dangereux!

Panther Lily et Lena pointe leurs épées vers lui furieux.

Mest: Hé mais que...

Lily: Qui tu es réellement!

Mest: Moi mais je suis Mest le disciple de Mystgun...

Lena pointe son épée sous la gorge de Mest furieuse.

Lena: Mensonge le prince n'aurait pas prit de disciple sans nous en avoir parler! QUI es-tu?

Mest vit la colère dans le regard de Lena et Panther Lily, il sourit mais une voix interrompt leurs altercation.

Voix: GRANDE SOEUR!

Lena vit le groupe de Chibi arriver Yuden attrape Mest par le col furieux.

Yuden: OK tu vas tout de suite t'expliquer t'entends!

Ruby: Fait gaffe parce que à Fairy Tail on a tendance à s'emporter contre les espions!

Voix: Relâchez Dranbalt immédiatement.

Ils virent alors un groupe de garde avec Ayumi arriver et les encercler.

Wendy: Mais...

Luxus: Les Chevaliers runique?

Dranbalt: Exacte je m'appelle Dranbalt...Ayumi je peux savoir ce que tu fous?

Ayumi: Je fais mon travail...bien relâchez mon collègue et je passerait l'éponge sur cet acte!

Yuden le relâche et fusille la fille aux yeux verrons vert et bleu.

Ayumi: A la bonne heure.

Angel: Et vous êtes?

Ayumi: Ayumi Kurtis Commandante en chef de la brigade d'arrestation du Nouveau Conseil!

Drabalt: Et moi je travail avec un gars que vous connaissez un certains Lahar.

Ils se souviennent du Chevalier qui c'est montré sympathique avec eux et les Oracion Seis.

Yuden: Vous connaissez Lahar!

Ayumi: Oui maintenant on va discuter vous et nous.

Luxus: D'abord vous allez nous dire pourquoi vous êtes sur ce lieux sacré pour notre guilde!

Ayumi: Quoi ce vieux cailloux sacré!

Natsu furieux fusille Ayumi du regard.

Natsu: Ce vieux cailloux c'est là où la fondatrice est enterré alors un peut de respect!

Ayumi: On se calme comprit sinon je vous bou...

Dranbalt: Ayumi ne rend pas les choses plus compliqué qu'elles ne le sont tu veux!

Ayumi: Le Conseil à Fairy Tail dans le collimateur je te signal après l'affaire de Magnolia qui disparaît ils sont sur le fil rouge!

Yuden: Magnolia? Le Conseil est au courant?

Dranbalt: Ouais ils suspectent Fairy Tail d'y être mêlée.

Lily: C'est ridicule la guilde a disparut avec la ville dans l'Anima!

Ayumi: Une Anima...je n'en avais pas vue depuis des lustres. Je croyais que c'était une légende.

Happy: On a voyagé à travers l'une d'elle à Edolas là-haut on a dût se battre contre le Cardinal Rin!

Ayumi et Dranbalt sont choqué d'entendre l'Exceed.

Ayumi: QUOI! Rin Alonzo! L'ancien Directeur magique du centre de recherche! Il a disparut depuis plus de trois ans! Il est où actuellement?

Ruby: Actuellement en Enfer! Cet enfoiré à réveillé le dragon d'Edolas Orochi et à menacer de le lâcher sur Hearthland!

Ayumi observe les Chasseurs de Dragons.

Ayumi: Et j'imagine que vous vous en êtes chargé...sur ce je dois vous remercier.

Yuden: Bien...alors essayons de reprendre sur de bonne base que fait le Conseil ici?

Dranbalt: Simple on est ici car on a des rapports signalant la présence de Zeleph!

Le choc s'installe parmi les mages alors que des cris d'agonie sont entendue par tous ceux présent sur l'Île de Tenro, l'équipe de Levy et Aline proches l'une de l'autre se rejoignent.

Aline: Levy!

Levy: Aline t'as entendu ce cris!

Kai: C'était quoi encore ce cirque!

Voix: Ah sa devait être le commandant Narcis!

Ils tournent leurs regards vers trois mages a l'apparence animal l'un était un coq, un autre une sorte de sanglier armer d'une masse aux couleurs d'un sucre d'orge et l'autre une chèvre au poils brun en armure de samouraï chacun d'eux portait la marque de la guilde Grimoire Heart.

Aline: Ces types...ce sont des mages de Grimoire Heart!

Kyanzu: Pas mal la petite je suis Kyanzu le Dévoreur! Voici mes collègue et amis Kawazu et et Yomazu.

Yomazu: Et comme l'a dit la petite dame nous appartenons à la guilde de Grimoire Heart!

Kawazu: En d'autre termes vous êtes dans le pétrins!

Kai: Qui ça nous dans le pétrins tu rêve le clebs, c'est vous qui l'êtes en ayant osez profanez la terre sacré de notre guilde!

Gajeel: Ouais approchez qu'on vous montre de quoi on est capable!

Kyanzu: Vous deux chargez vous de ses deux guignols je me charge des deux demoiselle.

Kawazu: Comme tu veux partenaire!

Kai: Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Gajeel combat en duo comme au bon vieux temps!

Gajeel: Ouais mais cette fois dans le camps des gentils! Hurlement du Dragon d'acier!

Kai: Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Kawazu sourit et s'envole pour échapper à leur assaut, alors que Yomazu sort son katana.

Yomazu: Solid Script Oriental: Garde!

Un kanji apparaît devant le mage bloquant l'assaut de Gajeel et Kai surpris.

Gajeel: Il l'a bloqué!

Kawazu: BOMBARDEMENT!

Il crache des oeufs sur les mages s'en prenant certains.

Kawazu: Solid Scipt Oriental: Tranché!

Les deux esquivent de justesse le kanji et l'onde de choc qui tranche les arbres derrière eux, les filles virent devant elle le sanglier et sa masse en sucre d'orge.

Aline: Toi t'es vraiment gros!

Kyanzu: Je t'interdit de me parler comme ça sale impertinent je suis sous les ordres du Commandant Caprico l'un des 10 Chevaliers du Purgatoire!

Levy: On va voir comment tu va t'y prendre face à nous. Lettre solide: feu!

Du feu se dirige sur Kyanzu qui frappe le sol avec sa masse.

Kyanzu: Mur de Sucre!

Le feu frappe le mur qui se transforme en caramel.

Kyanzu: Miam du bon caramel!

Aline: Ta maman ne t'as pas dit qu'il ne faut pas manger trop de sucre!

Kyanzu: Et la tienne t'as pas appris à tenir ta langue! Liens de Caramel!

Le caramel devient mou et entoure les bras et les jambes des deux filles.

Levy: Que...

Aline est furieuse de la réplique du mage de Grimoire Heart.

Aline: Toi t'aurais jamais dût insulter Ul et ma mère!

Elle durci le caramel avec sa magie et Levy intervient.

Levy: Lettre solide: Fer!

Un mot fer fait de la même matière s'écrase et détruit la structure en caramel.

Kyanzu: NON CE DELICIEUX CARAMEL! PETITES PESTES! Cerise Explosif!

Il pointe sa masse vers le ciel et des cerises en bonbon tombe du ciel et explose prêts des deux filles, alors que Kyanzu les attaquent avec sa masse. Il touche Levy qui est projeté contre un arbre violemment.

Aline: LEVY!

Elle ne peut pas esquiver la masse de Kyanzu qui la frappe et la fait glisser sur le sol, Kai le vit et observe le sanglier.

Yomazu: Bien joué!

Kyanzu: Maintenant au tours de ces deux là!

Kai: Toi...tu vas payer mon cochon!

Kyanzu: Ah oui j'ai déjà peur!

Kai observe sa partenaire au sol mais surtout la manière dont il lui a parler le met dans une colère noire.

Kai: Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Kyanzu: Mur de sucre! Tu peux pas m'avoir!

Gajeel: Le sucre sa fond au contacte de l'eau crétin!

Le sucre fond sous l'intensité du souffle de Kai.

Kyanzu: OH NON!

Il fonce sur le sanglier qui vit ses yeux remplie de colère.

Kai: Poing d'acier du Dragon d'eau!

Il frappe Kyanzu de pleins fouet le projetant dans la forêt, les deux compagnons du sanglier sont choqué.

Yomazu: Il a projeté Kyanzu dans la forêt...

Kawazu: Calme-toi il en faut plus pour le battre!

Kyanzu revient à la charge mais portant la marque du coup de Kai, Kawazu bombarde le Chasseur de Dragon avec ces œufs.

Gajeel: Toi tu nous gonfles! Poing du Dragon d'acier!

Il projette son poing pilier sur le coq qui l'évite de justesse alors que Yomazu dégaine son sabre et entaille le bras en acier de Gajeel, du sang s'échappe des coupure et fait hurler Gajeel de douleur.

Gajeel: HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Levy: GAJEEL!

Kai observe son compagnon alors que Kyanzu charge sa masse en sucre d'orge.

Kyanzu: FRAPPE CHERRY!

Il frappe de plein fouet Kai provoquant une explosion rose projetant le mage au sol blessé, leurs coéquipière les virent mal en poins.

Levy: Gajeel...

Gajeel était à genoux il se relève et observe Yomazu.

Yomazu: Ma magie tranche le plus dure des aciers t'as aucune chance!

Gajeel: Je m'en cogne! T'as osé emmerder ma guilde et t'en prendre à ma partenaire toi et tes potes je vais vous tailler en pièce!

Kai se relève aussi furieux et faisant face à Balzu et Kawazu.

Kawazu: Ah à nous deux il n'au aucune chance!

Kyanzu: Bombarde le je vais lui donner la meilleure de mes attaques!

Kawazu: Avec plaisir! Bombardement!

Des œufs se dirige sur Kai mais un mur de glace bloque les tirs.

Kawazu: QUOI?!

Aline est débout épuisé elle sort ses épées de glace qui pointe vers Kawazu.

Kawazu: Mais elle nous fait quoi celle-là!

Aline: Epée de Glace!

Elle envoi ses épées vers Kyanzu mais elles dévient pour frapper Kawazu par surprise et exploser dans les airs, le coq s'écrase au sol complètement sonner.

Kai: Bien joué Aline!

Kyanzu: KAWAZU! TU VAS LE PAYER SALE PESTE!

Gajeel lui vit devant lui s'écraser un mots c'est acier, il vit Levy épuisé.

Gajeel: Crevette...

Levy: Utilise-le Gajeel!

Yomazu: Sale gârce! Solid Oriental Script: Transpercé!

Il envoit son kanji qui frappe Levy de pleins fouet, celle-ci est projeté au sol blessé.

Aline: LEVY!

Kyanzu pointe sa masse vers Aline souriant.

Kyanzu: Attaque sucrée! Arc-en-ciel de saveurs!

Un rayon arc-en-ciel sort du sol et frappe de plein fouet Aline sous les yeux de Kai horrifiée, celle-ci s'effondre au sol blessé le Chasseur de Dragon d'eau observe sa partenaire blessé. Il sert les poings alors que Gajeel voyait Levy au sol et sa fureur grimpe.

Yomazu: Ah ces deux idiotes sont faites!

Gajeel: Ce sont pas des idiotes!

Il vit Gajeel furieux commencer à manger le mots laisser par Levy.

Kai: Ce sont...des amis...qui nous ont accueillit dans leurs familles! Même après qu'on est ravagé leurs guildes!

Gajeel: Et qu'on leur ait fait du mal!

Ils virent Kai inspirée et une petite rivière qui coule pas très loin se voie privé de son eau aspiré par Kai.

Kai: Elles nous ont tendues les bras...et offert une famille!

Les deux furieux dégage alors une puissance incommensurable une aura verte et bleu se dégage des deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Yomazu: Me faite pas rire.

Il attaque Gajeel avec son sabre mais il l'attrape et le mord le détruisant sous les yeux du mage noir.

Yomazu: MON SABRE!

Gajeel se souvient de la première discussion qu'il a eu avec Levy après la bataille de Fairy Tail le jour où il aller s'inscrire lui et ses deux compagnons de Phantom Lord.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _"OST Sad Theme-Fairy Tail"._

 _Gajeel est assis aux bancs de la guilde quand il sent quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui, il vit alors Levy souriante._

 _Levy: Salut Gajeel._

 _Gajeel: Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Crevette._

 _Levy: Je m'appelle Levy!_

 _Gajeel: Ouais mais je préfère Crevette sa te vas bien._

 _Levy soupire._

 _Levy: Je suis venu te voir pour savoir comment tu allais._

 _Gajeel: Sa vas je viens de rejoindre la guilde avec Jubia et Kai._

 _Levy: Génial! Comme ça on pourras faire des missions ensembles!_

 _Gajeel est choqué de l'entendre._

 _Gajeel: Quoi mais je t'ai..._

 _Levy: Oh arrête avec ça c'est du passé!_

 _Gajeel sourit et observe le livre de Levy._

 _Gajeel: T'es une fana de lecture la pom pom girl me l'a dit._

 _Levy: Lucy oui c'est vrai que j'aime la lecture on peut apprendre des tas de choses sur le passé avec._

 _Gajeel: Ah ouais...et les dragons?_

 _Levy: Aussi...tu voudrais savoir si y'a des informations sur le tiens et celui de Kai?_

 _Gajeel eu un léger rire._

 _Gajeel: Quoi Metallicana dans des bouquins rêve pas son caractère grincheux lui vaudrait pas une place...mais...on sait jamais...c'est juste que..._

 _Levy: Que?_

 _Gajeel: Je...j'ai jamais lue de bouquin..._

 _Il attend une réaction de la part de Levy comme un rire mais elle pose sa main sur son épaule._

 _Levy: C'est pas grave si tu veux je peux t'apprendre._

 _Gajeel: Vraiment?_

 _Levy: Oui...mais après tu promets que tu feras des mission avec moi?_

 _Gajeel observe Levy la jeune femme savait comment lui parler, il eu un petit sourire._

 _Gajeel: Sa marche Crevette._

 _Levy: Sa fait plaisir de voir un nouveau visage sur le tiens._

 _Gajeel: Ah bon lequel?_

 _Levy: Souriant._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Kai lui se souvient d'un moment situé juste après la Tour du Paradis avant qu'il rejoigne la guilde avec Jubia.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Kai est sur le départ mais Aline est dans sa chambre souriante._

 _Aline: Alors tu rejoins la guilde._

 _Kai: Ouaip tu vas m'avoir sur le dos H24!_

 _Aline: Rêve pas roméo...je sais me défendre tu sais._

 _Kai: Je sais...t'as été impressionnante contre le Caméléon._

 _Aline: Sa trois fois rien..._

 _Elle s'approche de Kai et observe l'horizon songeuse._

 _Aline: C'est juste que...qu'aurais pensé Ul...en sachant que...j'ai..._

 _Kai: Elle serait fière de toi._

 _Elle observe Kai souriant._

 _Kai: Aujourd'hui tu as surpassé ton angoisse de Déliora...et en plus tu as vaincu son sosie...elle serait fière de voir que la fille qu'elle a élevé soit devenue une si belle et une si forte magicienne._

 _Aline rougit devant les propos de Kai qui rougit à son tour gênée._

 _Kai: Enfin je voulait dire que...je..._

 _Il eu droit alors à un baiser de la magicienne sur la joue il la vit souriante._

 _Aline: Merci._

 _Kai: De rien._

 _On toque à la porte._

 _Jubia: Kai. Jubia est prête._

 _Kai: J'arrive._

 _Aline: On se revoit à la guilde._

 _Kai: Ouais...profite du reste de ton séjour avec tes potes._

 _Il s'en va laissant Aline il vit son sourire qui lui réchauffe le cœur._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

 _"Fin OST"._

Kai rassemble l'eau dans ses bras et forme son trident alors que Gajeel créer son épée avec son bras.

Yomazu: ILS NOUS FONT QUOI?

Kai: NOTRE FAMILLE C'EST!

Gajeel: FAIRY TAIL!

Les deux mages sont horrifiée de voir la puissance dégagé par les Chasseurs de Dragons.

Kai: TRIDENT ROYAL DU DRAGON D'EAU!

Il transperce alors Kyanzu avec son trident provoquant une explosion aquatique le propulsant plus mètres dans la forêt avant de le faire atterrir dans l'océan, Yomazu est tellement choqué qu'il ne voit pas la lame de Gajeel.

Gajeel: EPEE DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Il frappe Yomazu qui finit lui aussi vaincu par le Chasseur de Dragon, mais celui-ci est toujours amoché des attaques de son adversaires Kai le vit essoufflé.

Kai: Gajeel...

Gajeel s'effondre à son tour laissant Kai debout tous seul il vit Aline légèrement consciente il rejoins la jeune femme.

Kai: Aline!

Aline entre-ouvre les yeux.

Aline: Kai...vous...vous avez...

Kai: On a gagné...tiens le coup...

Aline sourit et se blottit contre le Chasseur de Dragons.

Aline: Il était...super ce baiser.

Kai sourit et la sert contre lui.

Kai: Ouais...super...

Des bruits de pas se rapproche Erza, Nala et Jubia arrivent sur les lieux et virent les dégâts.

Erza: ALINE!

Juvia: Gajeel! Kai!

Kai: Les filles...vite Aline!

Nala vit les mages de Grimoire Heart au sol ainsi que Levy revenir blessé.

Levy: Erza...Nala...Gajeel...il va bien?

Erza prend le pouls de Gajeel qui bat.

Erza: Il va bien...seulement blessé que c'est-il passé ici?

Kai: Ces gars viennent de Grimoire Heart ils nous ont attaqué!

Erza: Grimoire Heart!

Elle observe Kawazu au sol et la traîné de l'attaque de Kai conduisant à l'océan, Erza sort alors un fusé de détresse.

Erza: Sa suffit l'examen est annulé! On est attaqué!

Elle tire une fusée de détresse dans le ciel tous les mages virent la fusé de détresse dans le ciel.

Loki: Une fusée!

Grey: On dirait qu'on va avoir des problèmes.

Lucy et Cana virent la fusé et Cana sert les poings furieuse, Makarof vit la fusée et soupire de tristesse.

Makarof: Alors nous sommes attaquées...je vous prit d'accepter mes excuses maître fondateur. L'ennemie attaque ce lieu saint...

Du côté de Natsu ils virent la fusé.

Yuden: Une fusée...on est attaqué!

Ayumi: Sa...sa ne peut être que Grimoire Heart!

Ils se tournent vers Ayumi choqué et en colère, alors que dans le vaisseau Hadès vit le signal.

Hadès: Il semble que nous soyons repérée.

Caprico: Et je n'arrive plus à contacter Kyanzu, Yomazu et Kawazu.

Scylla: Ces abrutis ce sont sûrement fait battre!

José: Je n'en attendais pas moins de ce chère Makarof.

Hadès: Moi aussi...mais il oublie que nous avons deux infiltrées sur l'île...Narcis.

Narcis lui est dans la forêt s'admirant dans son miroir dorée, il eu un petit rire et vit la fusé dans la réflexion de son miroir.

Narcis: Oh alors j'ai encore de la visite...merveilleux...vous n'étiez pas très fort messieurs.

A ces pieds gisent les cadavres des Chevalier runique les corps sont lacérée voir démembrer pour certains, le sang formant une marre aux pieds de Narcis.

Narcis: Nous allons enfin nous amusez Fairy Tail et je vais vengé ma soeur!

L'espace d'un instant ses yeux deviennent noire dans son miroir, la bataille entre Fairy Tail et Grimoir Heart est désormais lancé.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre le suivant sera consacré au centenaire de cette fic et c'est grâce à vous qu'on en est à 100 chapitre! C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que ce soyez vous en commentaire qui décidiez du chapitre spécial de cette fic. Vous déciderez du sujet du chapitre tout en restant dans le cadre de la fic. C'est pourquoi il n'y a pas d'annonce de nom du prochain chapitre car ce sera un chapitre hors de l'Arc de l'Île de Tenro, mais qui ne dépasse pas celui-ci.**

 **C'est pourquoi je vous dis à la prochaine chères amis, laissez un max de commentaires car chaque commentaires me boost pour continuer cette fic beaucoup plus rapidement.**

 **Anecdote: Le nom Kyanzu vient du mot japonais qui désigne bonbon au japons "Kyandee= Kyan-zu."**


	100. Chapitre 100: Fairy High School

**Salut à tous pour ce 100ème chapitre que j'ai travaillé de mon côté car faut bien un chapitre 100 et sa fait une semaine que sa me trotte en tête. Alors j'espère que sa vous plaira (Par contre certains éléments sont DIRECTEMENT tirée du manga lui-même donc sa risque de spoilé pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas lue en entier au préalable). ATTENTION: RISQUE DE LEMON!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 100: Fairy High School.**

Elle entends son réveil sonner sur sa table de nuit et se réveille difficilement la nuit d'hier étant assez longue, elle vit l'heure 6:00 elle part très vite s'habiller dans sa salle de bain. Quand on toque à sa porte.

Voix: Mademoiselle?

Elle sort de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille et ouvre la porte pour voir sa servante Virgo.

Virgo: Mademoiselle le petit-déjeuner sera prêts dans quelques minutes, votre père Monsieur Hearthfillia vous attend.

Lucy lâche un sourire à sa servante.

Lucy: D'accord merci Virgo!

Elle retourne se préparer rapidement pour son premier jour dans sa nouvelle école, elle avait supplié son père pour la mettre de son amie d'enfance Levy MacGarden. Elle portait un uniforme bleu et blancs sur lequel se trouvait l'emblème de Fairy Tail, elle avait un sac marron avec des étoiles argenté dessus, elle rejoins la salle à manger où son père Jude Hearthfillia vit sa fille arriver et lâche un sourire.

Jude: Ah ma chérie alors tu es prête?

Lucy: Oui père.

Jude: Bien j'ai entendu de bonne chose sur ton lycée Fairy High School apparemment ils auraient remporté plusieurs championnat de la région.

Lucy: Je sais d'ailleurs j'espère pouvoir entrer dans l'équipe des pom-pom girl...je sais que maman...

Jude observe sa fille regarder un portrait de sa mère sur le mure souriante avec sa fille, il soupire mais lance un sourire à sa fille.

Jude: Elle serait heureuse de voir qu'elle belle jeune femme tu es devenue.

Lucy lâche un sourire à son père alors que quelques heures plus tard la limousine arrive devant l'immense école, l'installation était composé d'un grand bâtiment abritant les salles de cours. Un autre à droite plus petit qui servait sans doute d'administration et enfin une installations sportive avec un gymnase un stade de foot mais aussi une piscine. Lucy a des étoiles dans les yeux en voyant son nouvelle établissement.

Lucy: Whoua c'est super grand!

Voix: LU-CHAN!

Elle vit son amie Levy sauter dans ses bras en riant, les deux amis d'enfance ne s'étant pas vue depuis plusieurs années.

Levy: Je suis trop contente de te revoir!

Lucy: Moi aussi Levy!

Levy s'incline devant Jude.

Levy: Un plaisir de vous revoir monsieur Hearthfillia.

Jude: Allons Levy tu fait partit de la famille inutile de me saluer comme ça.

Levy sourit devant le père de Lucy.

Jude: Bien tu arriveras à t'en sortir seule?

Lucy: Oui papa...à ce soir.

Elle fait une étreinte à son père et suit Levy jusqu'à l'administration où elle va à l'accueil où se trouve la secrétaire Belno.

Lucy: Excusez-moi j'ai rendez-vous avez la principale...Mavis Vermillion.

Belno: Vous voulez dire Dragnir? Depuis cette été elle est mariée...elle est au fond du couloir avec son adjoins.

Lucy: Merci.

Elle se dirige vers le bureau Levy l'attends à l'intérieur elle trouve Mavis Dragnir resplendissante ses longs cheveux attaché en queue de cheval, et son sourire chaleureux sur un visage très jeune. Avec elle son adjoins Makarof Dreyar un homme petit très âgée mais avec lui aussi un sourire chaleureux.

Mavis: Ah mademoiselle Hearthfillia c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez.

Lucy: Moi aussi madame la principal...et félicitation j'ai appris que vous vous étiez mariée.

Mavis sourit à la jeune fille comme Makarof.

Mavis: Oui merci beaucoup.

Lucy: Tenez voilà le reste des papiers pour l'inscription...

Mavis les prit et sourit.

Mavis: Bien tout est en ordre tenez voilà votre emploie du temps, votre carte étudiante n'hésitez pas à me consultez en ce qui concerne les activités extra-scolaire. Mon adjoint Makarof va vous conduire à votre salle.

Makarof: Suivez-moi jeune fille.

Elle suit Makarof et sort de la salle Levy étant partit rejoindre sa salle, elle vit les couloirs avec les très nombreuses classes.

Makarof: Si vous avez un problème de santé quelconque n'hésitez pas à aller voir l'infirmière Mme Polyussica...elle a un sale caractère mais fait son boulot à merveille.

Lucy rit devant la remarque de Makarof et arrive devant sa salle de classe, ils entrent et virent le professeur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux noir.

Makarof: Mr Combolt je viens avec une nouvelle inscrite.

Macao: Bien un peut de silence s'il vous plaît! Bixrow arrête d'embêter Evergreen!

Bixrow: Mais c'est elle qui m'embête monsieur!

Il soupir alors que Lucy observe attentivement sa classe au premier rang elle vit son amie Levy une place vide à sa gauche, avec juste derrière elle Jet et à sa droite Droy. A la droite de Droy se trouvait Nala et Erza portant toutes le deux une paire de lunette, à côté d'elle Angel ses cheveux attaché en queue de cheval, Mirajane était juste à côté d'elle souriante comme toujours; juste à côté d'elle se trouvait Aline et Cana observant attentivement la nouvelle un sourire au lèvre. A gauche de Jet se tenait adossé à sa chaise Loki regardant Lucy avec intérêt, à droit de Jet se tenait Natsu et Yuden en trains de discuter juste après eux se tenait Grey adossé à sa chaise et écoutant la conversation de Yuden et Natsu. A côté de lui se tenait Leon un amie d'enfance de Grey, pour finir par Elfman, Wally et Shaw discutant encore. Tout au fond se trouvait Fried qui est attentif aux discours de Makarof, suivit de Luxus lui aussi attentif puis de Evergreen et Bixrow se chamaillant. Puis enfin Wendy disposé entre Lisanna en Millianna juste à côté de Simon et Jellal.

Makarof: Votre attention à tous bien je tiens à vous présenter une nouvelle élève qui j'espère sera bien accueillit ici! Je vous présente mademoiselle Lucy Hearthfillia! Tu peux te présenter Lucy.

Lucy: Bonjour à tous je m'appelle Lucy je viens de revenir très récemment avec mon père dans ma ville natale ici à Magnolia, j'espère que vous m'accepterais tous.

Sa commence à discuter entre les élèves.

Mirajane: Elle est gentille.

Erza: Oui et elle semble très athlétique...

Nala: Elle ferait un malheurs dans notre équipe de pom-pom girl!

Makarof: Bien vous pouvez reprendre les cours. Installe-toi où tu veux Lucy.

Lucy s'assoit à côté de Levy souriante.

Levy: Alors?

Lucy: C'est magnifique cet endroit.

Macao: Bien si tous le monde a finit on peut commencer le cours! Natsu, Yuden vous discuterez à la récré.

Grey: Bien fait cerveau grillé!

Natsu: T'as un problème le nudiste ambulant!

Macao: Hé oh les garçons on se calme! Vous ne voulez pas commencer votre journée par une visite chez le sous-principal!

Ils se calment et le cours commence c'était un cours de math et Lucy étant une excellente élève n'eut aucun mal à suivre, la cloche sonne et les étudiants range leurs affaires et commence à sortir.

Levy: Tu viens je vais te présenter à mes amis tu verras tu vas les adorer!

Lucy: Je te suis!

Elle rejoins les amies de Levy à la récréation le groupe était composé d'Aline, Angel, Lisanna, Mirajane, Millianna, Erza, Nala, Cana et Evergreen.

Levy: Lucy voilà mes amies.

Erza: Bonjours je m'appelle Erza Scarlett et voilà ma sœur Nala.

Nala: enchanté de te rencontrer Lucy.

Aline: Moi je m'appelle Aline Fullbuster...t'as sans doute déjà entendu Grey en classe...c'est mon crétin de frère.

Lisanna: Salut moi c'est Lisanna et là c'est ma grande sœur Mirajane.

Mirajane: Salut sa fait plaisir de voir un nouveau visage.

Evergreen: Moi c'est Evergreen enchanté de te connaître.

Millianna: Moi c'est Millianna et elle c'est ma petite sœur Wendy.

Wendy: Salut enchanté de te connaître.

Angel: Et moi je suis Angel Dreyar et je suis entre autre capitaine de l'équipe des pom-pom girl.

Lucy: Attends Dreyar comme...

Angel: Le sous-principal...Luxus et moi sommes ses petits-enfants.

Cana: Et moi c'est Cana Clive...mon vieux travail aussi ici comme prof de sport avec la mère d'Erza et Nala.

Lucy: Enchanté de toute vous rencontrer.

Levy: Sa plairait à Lucy de rejoindre l'équipe des pom-pom girl!

Lucy: Levy!

Angel: Vraiment? Justement il nous manque un membre pour pouvoir participer au championnat qui va avoir lieu! Tu voudrais nous rejoindre?

Lucy est émerveiller.

Lucy: Mer...

Elle bousculer par Natsu et Grey se disputant encore.

Aline: Hé doucement les mecs!

Grey: C'est ce cerveau grillé qui cherche les problèmes!

Natsu: Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le cerveau grillé!

Erza: NATSU! GREY! Vous voulez qu'on vienne vous calmez!

Nala: Vous avez bousculé Lucy!

Les deux suent mort de peur devant les menaces d'Erza et Nala alors que Yuden les rejoins avec Leon.

Leon: Grey fait gaffe sinon maman va encore te faire ta fête ce soir si elle apprends que tu t'es battu avec Natsu.

Les autres garçons rejoignent le groupe.

Erza: Bon vous aussi présentez-vous au lieux de rester planté là comme des piquets!

Elfman: Erza à l'air en rogne?

Wally: Elle a pas eu le temps de s'acheter un fraisier alors elle a un caractère de chien...

Erza lance un regard noir à Wally et Elfman qui tremblent de peur.

Erza: J'ai un quoi?!

Wally et Elfman: RIEN RIEN DU TOUT ERZA!

Natsu est le premier à se présenter à Lucy avec Yuden.

Natsu: Salut moi c'est Natsu Dragnir, et lui c'est Yuden mon cousin.

Lucy: Attends Dragnir...t'es le...t'es le...

Natsu: Beau frère de la principal.

Yuden: Son frangin Zeleph est prof d'histoire ici.

Lucy est rassurée.

Lucy: Et vos parents travaille ici aussi?

Natsu: Non mon père Ignir possède une entreprise qu'il dirige avec ma mère et les parents de Mavis, et les parents de Yuden...

Il observe son cousin triste.

Yuden: Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture y'a 3 ans alors je vie avec mon cousin et sa famille.

Lucy: Oh...je...je suis désolée...ma mère aussi est morte quand j'étais petite.

Natsu et Yuden compatissent mais sont bousculer par Grey.

Grey: Moi c'est Grey Fullbuster et lui c'est mon frangin Léon et...

Natsu: Hé tu peux pas faire gaffe le nudiste!

Grey: Ouais ben t'as qu'à pas rester sur mon chemin pauv tâche!

Natsu: Ah ouais viens là je vais te faire la tête au carré!

Elfman: Et c'est repartit pour un tour.

Après que Nala et Erza soit intervenue le reste des garçons se présente à Lucy qui se sent à l'aise devant ses nouveaux amis, la cloche sonne et les élèves se prépare.

Grey: Super on a quoi maintenant?

Yuden: Sport...et apparemment sa sera avec la mère d'Erza et Nala!

Les garçons suent à grosse goûte en entendant ça sous le regard de Lucy.

Lucy: Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivent?

Erza: Disons que...notre mère à un caractère bien à elle...elle est gentille mais sait comment punir les élèves. Demande à Simon à Jellal...

Lucy: Pourquoi à eux?

Levy: Jellal est en couple avec Erza, et Simon avec Nala...ils ont eu peur en la voyant pour la première fois...tu vas vite comprendre.

En cours de sport la mère d'Erza Eileen Scarlett en tenue de sport rouge, elle avait de long cheveux qui était attaché en deux couettes.

Eileen: Bien comme vous le savez monsieur Gildarts ayant un empêchement JE vais assurer votre cours de sport.

Shaw: Il a eu quoi ton père Cana?

Cana: Cet idiot c'est foulé la cheville en prenant sa douche.

Eileen: On va commencer par faire l'appel. Yuden Dragnir?

Yuden: Présent.

Eileen: Natsu Dragnir?

Natsu: Présent.

Eileen: Grey Fullbuster?

Grey: Présent.

Eileen: Lucy Hearthfillia.

Lucy: Présente.

Eileen observe Lucy.

Eileen: Alors c'est toi la nouvelle bienvenu à Fairy High School.

Lucy: Merci madame Scarlett.

Elle poursuit son appel pendant ce temps Yuden discute avec ses copains.

Luxus: Dis voir t'es dispo ce soir pour l'entraînement?

Yuden: Ouais sa vas le psy à dit que j'avais ma soirée.

Lucy est surprise.

Lucy: Levy...Yuden voit un psychologue?

Levy: Oui après la mort de ses parents il est plongé dans un profonde dépression et le jour de l'accident approche alors il lui arrive d'être dépressif...je t'en parlerais après.

Bixrow: Faut qu'on s'entraîne à fond pour battre ces bouseux de Phantom Lord.

Yuden: Gajeel et Kai m'ont dit qu'ils avaient un nouvel entraîneur et que...

Eileen: Les garçons! Je vous dérange peut-être?!

Les garçons panique en voyant Eileen les observer.

Yuden: Heu...

Luxus: Non madame...on...on parlait de l'entraînement de basket ce soir.

Eileen: Ah c'est vrai...le tournoie. Nous en rediscuterons ce soir étant donné que j'assurerais l'entraînement!

Luxus: Oh la poisse...

Eileen: Un problème Luxus?

Luxus tremble de peur.

Eileen: Non...non madame...

Eileen: Bien comme échauffement vous allez tous me faire 5 tours de la salle!

Ils blêmissent devant la demande de la prof.

Yuden: 5 tours!

Eileen: Oui 5 et juste après on enchaînera sur un échauffement avant de passer aux groupes! Et que sa saute!

Ils se mettent à courir tous autour du terrains très grand.

Grey: La vache elle est dure!

Yuden: Tu t'attendais à quoi c'est la mère d'Erza et Nala! Elle fait peur!

Eileen: Tu disais Yuden?

Yuden: RIEN RIEN MADAME!

Lucy est un peut en arrière avec Levy et Millianna.

Lucy: Elle lésine pas.

Levy: Elle est stricte mais elle a un grand cœur.

Après les tours de terrains ils s'échauffent rapidement les muscles avant de passer à des activités de groupe, ce sera volley pour les filles et foot pour les garçons. A la fin tous le monde à mal partout alors que l'heure du déjeuner sonne au réfectoire Lucy soupire.

Lucy: J'ai mal partout...

Levy: Tu t'y habituera crois moi...les plus a plaindre sont les garçons. Ils ont leurs entraînement de Basket.

Lucy: En fait Yuden...il est...

Levy observe Lucy et tourne son regards vers Erza et Nala approuvant, elles rejoignent leurs table.

Erza: Y'a 3 ans...Yuden est tombé dans une grande dépression.

Lucy: Vraiment?

Millianna: Oui...mais je ne sais pas...on devrait demandé à Yuden si...

Voix: Sa ira Millianna...

Elles virent les garçons s'installant à côté des filles Natsu s'assoit à côté de Lucy juste en face de Millianna, Jellal et Simon rejoignent leurs petite-amies.

Yuden: Mes parents...sont mort dans l'accident à cause...d'un type complètement drogué. Il a été acquitté i ans...

Lucy est horrifiée de l'entendre.

Lucy: Acquitté!

Natsu: Ouais sois-disant parce que ce connard à des relations...tu parles...il s'en est sortit sans rien payer.

Yuden: Ensuite...j'ai...beaucoup déconné...

Lucy: Beaucoup?

Yuden: Ouais...trois tentatives de suicide...toutes ratée...

Natsu: Alors il doit voir Polyussica tous les soirs pour savoir son états de santé...

Luxus: Le veinard il est le seul avec Wendy qui se fait pas frapper dessus à coup de balais.

Natsu: Tu te rappelles quand Grey est aller la voir pour lui parler de ses problème à se déshabiller sans arrêts?

Ils éclatent de rire détendent l'atmosphère cependant Lucy remarqua que Millianna faisait des yeux doux à Yuden, plus tard dans les couloirs elle et Levy en parle avec Wendy et Lisanna.

Lucy: Dites Millianna et Yuden sont en couple?

Lisanna: Qui eux? Non mais tu as remarqué qu'elle lui faisait les yeux doux.

Wendy: Ils sont si mignon tous les deux...en plus c'est grâce à elle que Yuden va mieux ces derniers temps.

Levy: Elle a aussi perdu ses parents dans un accident alors les deux se comprennent.

Lucy: Ah bon mais Wendy vous vivez chez qui?

Wendy: On vit depuis que je suis toute petite avec l'infirmière de l'école...c'était une très bonne amie à nos parents.

Erza et Nala arrivent en trombe derrière Lucy et les autres.

Erza: Les filles ce soir on répétera au gymnase pendant l'entraînement des garçons. Lucy tu peux y être à 17H00?

Lucy: Oui aucun problème.

Nala: Super...en fait vous discutiez de Yuden et Millianna?

Levy: Tout juste!

Erza: C'est vrai qu'ils formeraient un magnifique couple.

Lucy: Ils s'aiment réciproquement?

Wendy: Ma soeur c'est clair elle est folle amoureuse de lui...mais pour Yuden faudrait demandé à Natsu où bien...

Elle trébuche et tombe au pieds d'un professeur au cheveux noir.

Professeur: Wendy tu vas bien?

Wendy: Oui tout va bien monsieur...

Lucy: C'est un prof?

Erza: Oui c'est Zeleph Dragnir le frère de Natsu!

Lucy observe Zeleph et vit l'anneau à son doigts et sourit.

Lucy: Oh alors c'est vous le mari de la principal.

Zeleph: Exacte tu dois être Lucy la nouvelle...mais dites-moi de quoi parliez-vous j'ai entendu le nom de mon petit frère.

Lucy: Oh on se demandait vue que vous connaissez Yuden personnellement.

Levy: Si vous saviez si il est amoureux de Millianna?

Zeleph eu un petit rire devant la demande des filles.

Zeleph: Hé bien...je dois vous avouez que je ne dévoile pas la vie privé de ma famille...mais étant donné qu'ils ont arrangé mon coup avec Mavis...je dois vous avouez que c'est vrai qu'il a de sentiments pour...

Millianna: MONSIEUR ZELEPH! LES FILLES!

Ils virent Millianna arriver essoufflé.

Zeleph: Millianna que se passe t-il?

Elfman: Un...un problème dans la cour monsieur! Yuden...et les garçons...Phantom Lord!

Zeleph n'en eu pas besoin de plus il coure avec les filles dans la cours où Luxus et Bixrow retiennent Yuden face à un adolescent accompagné de sa bande, celui-ci était couvert de cicatrice et était chauve.

Yuden: REPETE JUSTE UNE FOIS QUE JE T'EXPLOSE LA FIGURE!

Adolescent: T'as pas comprit hein on va vous écrasez comme des cafards! Comme tes parents!

Yuden se débat alors que Natsu est lui aussi retenue par Leon et Grey.

Luxus: Laisse tomber mon vieux il en vaut pas la peine!

Yuden: Il va voir ce connard!

Les filles arrivent et virent la scène l'adolescent nargue les garçons, il vit Millianna et rit.

Adolescent: Whoua pas mal la brunette au chat!

Yuden à son sang qui ne fit qu'un tour et se dégage de l'emprise des garçons et saisit l'adolescent au col.

Yuden: Un conseil! Si jamais tu t'approches de Millianna tu peux déjà creuser ta tombe!

Adolescent: Pourquoi c'est ta petite copine...si c'est non je lui montrerai bien ce que c'est un vrai homme...

Yuden voulait le cogner mais la principal arrive avec les profs et sépare les deux, alors que Gajeel et Kai arrivent avec Jubia en retrait.

Gajeel: Hé Chainsaw fait gaffe je te signal que t'es en liberté...

Chainsaw: Ouais sa vas si on peut plus rigoler...

Mavis: Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'être là!

Chainsaw: Sa vas on se calme c'est votre élève qui c'est jeté sur moi!

Kai: Tu l'as cherché aussi Chainsaw alors arrête!

Chainsaw: Vous faites gaffe vous rangez pas du côté de ces fées sinon vous risquez de le regretter amèrement!

Ils froncent les sourcils furieux de l'entendre alors qu'il s'en va en ricanant, Jubia rejoins ses amis Gajeel et Kai. Yuden se calme mais lance un regard meurtrier à Chainsaw, Millianna s'approche de lui.

Millianna: Sa vas?

Yuden: Ouais...sa ira...

Grey: Quel connard...

Gajeel: Ouais et c'est pas le pire...

Natsu: Comment ça?

Kai: Chainsaw a été accepté à Phantom Lord.

Ils sont choqué et savent ce que sa signifie.

Yuden: Et laissez-moi devinez...il a rejoins l'équipe de basket?

Jubia: Oui...le principal José à personnellement veiller à ça.

Yuden s'en va rapidement toujours furieux Lucy sent la tensions.

Lucy: Ce Chainsaw...c'est qui?

Levy: C'est lui...qui a tué les parents de Yuden y'a trois ans...

Lucy: HEIN? Mais...il est...

Erza: C'est un cancre...viré de plusieurs établissement pour violence sur d'autres élève et harcèlement...il est jamais allez en prison...à cause des relations de son père.

Lucy: Pauvre Yuden...

Elle vit Natsu reprendre son calme et discuter avec Gajeel et Kai.

Natsu: Vous rester encore là-haut!

Gajeel: T'inquiète nos parents on procédé à une demande d'adoption de Jubia, bientôt on se barre de là-haut pour être ici.

Kai: Bon on va y aller encore pardon principal Dragnir.

Mavis: Ce n'est rien faites attention à Jubia.

Ils partent la tensions s'estompe permettant à tous le monde de retourner en cours, mais en chemin Natsu arrive chez Lucy.

Natsu: Hé Luce!

Lucy vit Natsu arriver.

Natsu: Dis voir tu es amie avec Millianna non?

Lucy: Hé bien tout comme toi...

Natsu: Ouais mais tu pourras lui dire que mon frère à prit sa défense...je peux pas le lui dire moi sinon il me tuerais.

Lucy rit légèrement.

Lucy: OK pas de soucis.

Natsu: Merci t'es vraiment une fille génial!

Il s'en va alors que Lucy rougit légèrement et rejoins la classe de science de Mr Warrold, Lucy s'assoit à côté de Millianna cette fois.

Millianna: Lucy...tu n'es pas à côté de Levy?

Lucy: Non je voulait te parler Millianna.

Millianna: Me parler?

Lucy: Oui quelqu'un tient à ce que je te dises que Yuden t'as défendue face à Chainsaw et qu'il en craque pour toi.

Millianna rougit violemment.

Millianna: Vraiment?

Lucy: J'en suis sûre...tu devrais y aller...

Millianna: Je...j'ose pas...et...c'est aux garçon de faire le premier pas.

Lucy: T'as raison...mais si on leurs donne pas un petit coup de pouce...

Millianna rit devant la phrase de Lucy plus en avant Natsu et Yuden discute.

Yuden: Qu'est-ce que t'as encore dit à Lucy!

Natsu: Moi mais rien...

Yuden: Menteur...

Natsu: Quoi moi!

Warrold: Yuden, Natsu un peut de concentration s'il vous plaît!

Natsu: Pardon monsieur...

Yuden: On en rediscutera ce soir!

Les cours se termine à 17H00 et les élèves rejoignent le gymnase où les garçons s'entraîne pour le match de Basket contre Phantom Lord, les filles elles accueillent Lucy dans l'équipe.

Angel: Bon on va montrer à Lucy la chorégraphie pour le match! On doit soutenir les garçons...et éviter aussi qu'ils ne se disputent entre eux pendant le match.

Grey: HE ON A ENTENDUE!

Eileen: Grey reste concentré! Plus rapide les passes!

Les filles rigolent devant l'entraînement intense des garçons, alors que Lucy s'intègre très bien au groupe. A la fin les garçons sont épuisé mais Irene souriait.

Eileen: Bravo les gars vous serez prêts pour le tournoie dans un mois...si vous continuez comme ça...vous écraserez Phantom Lord!

Natsu: J'ai hâte de voir la tête de José quand on aura botté les fesses de son école!

Yuden: Moi de même.

Ils rentrent tranquillement chez eux chez les Dragnir ceux-ci sont en trains de dîner tranquillement, Ignir est aux côtés de sa femme une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux noir elle se nommait Ambre.

Ambre: Alors les garçons ça c'est bien passer?

Zeleph: Si on veut.

Ignir: Un problème?

Natsu: Ouais cet enfoiré de Chainsaw à rejoins Phantom Lord.

Ignir et Ambre observe Yuden déprimé.

Ignir: Sa ira Yuden?

Yuden: Ouais...sa ira...

Ambre: Ne t'en fait pas Ignir et moi on travaille sur un moyen de faire tomber José...et on avance très bien.

Mavis: Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

Ignir: Oui disons qu'il y a des rumeurs parlant d'agressions sexuelle sur d'anciennes employées.

Yuden observe sa tante inquiet si le père à ses penchants de son côtés, le fils doit l'avoir aussi et ça il ne le permettrait pas qu'il touche à Millianna. La jeune fille avait fortifier sa vie depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Ignir: Yuden...sa vas?

Yuden: Hein...heu oui sa vas...

Natsu: Tu pensais à ta petite amie?

Ignir et Ambre observe Yuden souriant qui rougit et observe Natsu.

Yuden: Hé oh depuis quand tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde pas!

Natsu: Moi mais j'ai rien insinuer...du tout au contraire je crois que tu devrais lui parler.

Yuden: De quoi je mêle! Tu devrais toi pensé à le dire à Lucy!

Natsu rougit lui aussi.

Natsu: Hein t'es malade on se connait à peine!

Yuden: Ah oui alors pourquoi t'es aller la voir ELLE pour dire que j'avais défendue Millianna?

Natsu: Parce...parce qu'elle est amie avec !

Yuden: Oui mais Levy aussi!

Natsu: Tu me cherches là!

Yuden: C'est toi qui me cherches!

Ambre rit comme Ignir, Zeleph et Mavis.

Mavis: C'est si mignon que vous soyez amoureux.

Zeleph: Si vous voulez je peux...

Yuden et Natsu: NON T'EN MÊLE PAS!

Zeleph: Et pourquoi pas n'est-ce pas ce que je vous avez dit quand vous avez sut pour moi et Mavis.

Natsu: Ah oui mais regarde tu es marié avec elle maintenant.

Zeleph: Alors où est le mal que je vous donne un coup de main?

Yuden: Parce que nous on peut le faire nous!

Natsu: Exactement! Ah t'avoue que t'en craque pour Millianna!

Yuden: Et toi pour Lucy!

Ignir: Ah ces jeunes!

Du côté de Lucy celle-ci dîne avec son père souriant.

Jude: Alors ma chérie tu te plaît dans ton école?

Lucy: Oui papa j'ai déjà plein d'amis et j'ai rejoins l'équipe de pom-pom girl les autres filles disent que je suis très douée.

Jude: C'est normal tu as hérité du talent de ta mère. Sinon déjà un petit-ami?

Lucy rougit violemment devant la remarque de son père.

Lucy: PAPA! Je viens juste d'arriver!

Jude rit devant la gêne de sa fille tout comme Virgo.

Jude: Il doit bien y avoir un qui se démarque des autres.

Lucy réfléchit et repense à la remarque de Natsu à son sujet, elle sourit.

Lucy: Peut-être...

Jude sourit le lendemain en arrivant au lycée les deux Dragnir se chamaillent.

Yuden: OK tu le fais d'abord toi.

Natsu: Tu rêves c'est toi qu'est le plus longtemps amoureux!

Yuden: T'as pas peur au moins?

Natsu: N'importe quoi?

Grey et Leon arrivent à ce moment et les voient se disputer.

Grey: Whoua vous voir vous disputez sa arrive pas souvent.

Leon: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Yuden: Non rien juste que Natsu à trop peur de dire à la nouvelle qu'il en craque pour elle!

Natsu: Et Yuden qui a trop peur de dire à sa Millianna qu'il l'aime.

Yuden: C'est pas vrai!

Natsu: Si c'est vrai!

Leon: Whoua vos histoires de cœur sa nous regarde pas...mais je dois avouer que vous iriez bien ensemble.

Grey: Ouais moi aussi.

La cloche sonne ils rejoignent leurs salle de cours Yuden vit Millianna le rejoindre dans le couloir.

Millianna: Salut Yuden alors sa vas?

Yuden rougit en la voyant il balbutie faisant éclater de rire Grey, Natsu et Leon.

Yuden: Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire?

Natsu: Toi...t'es trop...

Millianna: Sa vas?

Yuden: Heu oui...et toi...tu...tu vas bien?

Millianna: Oui tout va bien...mais toi tu devrais voir ma mère.

Yuden: Heu...non...non tout va bien. Je...je...

Leurs professeurs Mr Wakaba sort de la classe.

Wakaba: Hé les jeunes vous vous direz des amourettes après le cours!

Les deux rougissent encore plus intensifiant les rires des amis de Yuden, ils rentrent et suivent le cours Natsu regarde Lucy travailler pendant la classe. Quand la cloche sonne il sursaute légèrement.

Yuden: Sa vas Natsu?

Natsu: Hein ouais t'inquiète.

Il sort avec son cousin sous les yeux de Lucy qui avait vue les regards de Natsu, elle souriait qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Plus tard Yuden rejoins Millianna dans le couloir.

Yuden: Heu Millianna...je...je voulait savoir...sa te dérange pas que...on mange ensemble à midi...rien...rien que nous deux?

Yuden était gênée comme Millianna qui sourit heureuse.

Millianna: Oui...y'a pas de soucis...

Jellal arrive rapidement chez Yuden avec Simon.

Jellal: Yuden...Gildarts veut voir toute l'équipe à midi! C'est urgent.

Yuden: Quoi ce midi mais...

Erza arrive avec Nala chez Millianna.

Erza: Millianna ma mère souhaite discuter avec nous pour la chorégraphie tu viens?

Millianna: Ah il semble que je sois moi aussi prise...peut-être demain.

Yuden: Ouais...ouais pas de soucis.

ils se séparent chacun partant d'un côté.

Jellal: Alors tu lui as dit?

Yuden: Je voulais lors de notre repas mais...c'est raté.

Du côté des filles Millianna est déboussolé.

Erza: Il t'a invité à sortir?

Millianna: Non a déjeuner ensemble...tous les deux.

Erza: Ah pas de chance...

Millianna: Ce n'est pas grave...je sais qu'il m'aime bien.

Erza: T'aimer est un euphémysme...il est raide dingue amoureux de toi.

Millianna rougit alors que les garçons sont rassemblé dans le gymnase devant Gildarts.

Gildarts: Bon messieurs je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemin, le match contre les Phantom Lord aura lieux plut tôt que prévue!

Ils sont tous surpris de l'annonce de Gildarts.

Luxus: Quand ça?

Gildarts: A la fin du mois.

Ils sont tous choqué sa leurs laissait seulement 2 semaine d'entraînement.

Yuden: QUOI! Mais sa fait seulement 2 semaine!

Gildarts: Je sais José à réussie à déplacer la rencontre.

Bixrow: Quel ordure!

Elfman: C'est pas digne d'un homme.

Gildarts: C'est pourquoi il va falloir accélérer l'entraînement...surtout avec Chainsaw rejoignant leur équipe.

Il vit Yuden devenir tendue.

Gildarts: Sa ira Yuden?

Yuden: Ouais impec...je sais ce que j'ai à faire...

Gildarts: Bien...c'est pourquoi j'en suis navré mais nous allons devoir rajouter une heure d'entraînement en plus.

Natsu: Pas de soucis! Je pète le feu! On va leurs montrer à ces tocards!

Gildarts sourit comme son équipe.

Gildarts: Excellente attitude Natsu...bon on se retrouve ce soir heure habituelle, lieu habituelle.

Ils quittent le gymnase pour les filles c'est le même topo pour le concours de pom-pom girl ayant lieu avant le match, Millianna et Yuden se retrouvent dans la cours.

Yuden: Alors?

Millianna: Le concours à lieu plus tôt.

Yuden: Laisse-moi deviner dans deux semaine?

Millianna: Oui mais co...

Yuden: Le match à lieu aussi plus tôt.

Millianna: Je vois...en fait...pour...pourquoi tu voulais qu'on...qu'on mange ensemble?

Yuden rougit à la question de Millianna et sent son coeur battre à tout rompre.

Yuden: Heu...parce que...je voulait...passer un peu de temps...avec toi pour...heu...

Millianna rougit comme lui.

Millianna: Sa peut...sa peut se faire...si tu veux.

Yuden: Oui...je...je voudrais vraiment qu'on se voit...seul...

Millianna sourit et pose une bise sur la joue de Yuden.

Millianna: Sa me ferait plaisir...

Yuden: OK...alors...heu...

Millianna: Ce soir?

Yuden: Ouais ce soir...après le cours.

Millianna: D'accord...à ce soir alors.

Yuden vit Millianna s'en aller alors que son frère et ses amis le taquine.

Natsu: Alors?

Yuden: A ton tours maintenant avec TA copine!

Natsu sourit alors que Lucy discutait avec Levy, il prend son courage à deux mains et va la voir.

Natsu: Hé Luce...je...je me demandais si t'accepterais...de...de sortir...ce soir...avec...moi...heu...

Lucy rougit comme un tomate sous le rire de Levy.

Lucy: Heu oui...y'a pas de soucis...on...on se voit ce soir Natsu.

Natsu: Ouais...bien sûre!

Il s'en va souriant comme Lucy qui vit Levy se moquer.

Levy: T'es amoureuse Lu-chan!

Lucy: N'importe quoi...je...

Levy: Arrête tu rougis comme une tomate!

Lucy est gênée pendant toute la journée les deux couples étaient stressé quand à la soirée qu'ils allaient passer, le soir même Yuden est aller chercher Millianna qui est habillé d'un haut jaune et d'une petite jupe bleue.

Yuden: Millianna...tu es magnifique...

Millianna: Merci.

Elle scrute l'athlète habillé d'une veste en cuire noir, d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blancs Polyussica sourit en voyant Millianna avec Yuden.

Polyussica: Ils en ont mis du temps ces deux-là.

Wendy: Il paraît que Lucy et Natsu sortent aussi ce soir.

Polyussica: La nouvelle? Hé ben qui l'aurait cru que ce bagarreur trouve l'amour.

Chez Lucy celle-ci sort de chez-elle sous l'œil de son père la jeune fille portait une veste blanche et une petite robe argenté, Natsu portait une veste en cuir mais rouge.

Natsu: Tu es ravissante Luce...

Lucy: Merci Natsu...en fait on va où?

Natsu: Je te propose d'aller à la fête foraine...mon frangin et Millianna y vont.

Lucy: On va pas les espionner tout de même?

Natsu: Non...je veux passer ma soirée avec la plus magnifique des femmes.

Lucy rougit devant ce commentaires comme Natsu à la fête foraine Yuden et Millianna sont tous les deux devant un stand où on vent des peluches, il vit une peluche en forme de dragon blancs à rayures rouge.

Millianna: Oh la peluche de dragon est magnifique...mais j'aime aussi le petit chaton!

Yuden vit la peluche en forme de chat au poil blanc.

Yuden: Si tu veux je peux te faire gagner les deux?

Millianna: Quoi? Non c'est pas la peine je...

Yuden: Allez je te parie que j'y arrive!

Voix: Et moi que j'arrive à avoir la peluche en forme de chat bleu, et celle en forme de lion!

Ils virent Natsu et Lucy juste à côté d'eux.

Lucy: Oh salut Millianna.

Millianna: Salut Lucy!

Yuden: OK on prends les paries!

Ils donnent de l'argent au stand et commence à lancer leurs balles pour leurs prix, Yuden et Natsu ratent les première mais virent leurs petite-amie et parviennent à les dégommer gagnant leurs premiers prix la peluche en forme de dragon et celle en forme de lion qu'ils offrent à leurs copines.

Millianna: Whoua merci!

Lucy: Vous êtes les meilleurs!

Yuden: Et pas de soucis au suivant!

Millianna et Lucy: Quoi?

Les deux remettent de l'argent et gagne la peluche en forme de chat, les deux filles (surtout Millianna) sont ravies de les avoirs.

Millianna: OH MERCI YUDEN! T'ES LE MEILLEURE!

Elle le sert dans ses bras Yuden la sert en retour, Lucy elle est blottit contre Natsus souriante.

Lucy: Merci Natsu...ce lion et ce chat sont magnifique.

Natsu: De rien Luce...tu viens on va manger une pomme d'amour.

Les deux couples passent une soirée formidable de retour chez Millianna comblé la jeune femme se tourne vers Yuden.

Yuden: Alors tu as passé un bon moment?

Millianna: Oui...grâce à toi...tu es un vrai gentleman...

Yuden: Tu le mérites Millianna...tu...tu es une fille vraiment superbe et intelligente et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Millianna l'embrasse langoureusement, Yuden sent son coeur battre la chamade il approfondie le baiser et sert Millianna contre lui. Ils s'embrassent pendant de longues secondes avant de se séparer se regardant amoureusement.

Millianna: On se voit demain...

Yuden: Ouais...

Elle embrasse son petit-ami et rentre chez elle souriante sous les yeux de Yuden comblée.

Yuden: Je me demande comment s'en est sortit Natsu.

Natsu de son côté avait ramené Lucy et ils s'embrassaient aussi.

Natsu: C'était une merveilleuse soirée Luce...

Lucy: Oui...tu es quelqu'un de formidable Natsu...

Natsu: On se voit demain ma Luce...

Lucy: Oui...mon dragon.

Elle rentre chez elle avant que Natsu ne retrouve son frère à la porte de chez eux.

Yuden: Alors?

Natsu: Super...et toi?

Yuden: Pareil.

Ils rentrent chez eux se coucher le lendemain au lycée les deux filles sont dans le couloir encore comblé de la soirée passé, Levy remarque leurs sourire.

Levy: Alors cette soirée?

Lucy: Formidable.

Millianna: Ils ont été de vrais gentleman.

Yuden et Natsu arrivent eux aussi souriant et Millianna rejoins son petit-ami.

Yuden: Alors...tu as bien dormis?

Millianna: Oui...très bien grâce à toi.

Elle l'embrasse et rentre dans leurs classes les jours qui suivent se ressemblent, les deux couples deviennent plus soudée et amoureux au fil des jours. A quelques jours seulement du match Millianna et Lucy rentrent chez elles ensemble.

Millianna: Dis voir plus tard tu voudras faire quoi?

Lucy: Ecrivaine et toi?

Millianna: Vétérinaire pour les animaux...je sais que Yuden veut continuer dans le milieux du sport.

Lucy: Comme Natsu ceux-là.

Elles virent alors un groupe d'ados leurs tomber dessus mener par Chainsaw.

Chainsaw: Alors mes mignonne prête à se faire ridiculiser par Phantom Lord?

Lucy: C'est vous qui devriez être prêts quand on vous écrasera!

Chainsaw: Oh j'ai peur...

Il s'approche de Millianna furieuse.

Chainsaw: Alors ma petite chatte...on dit pas quelque chose?

Millianna: Va te faire foutre!

Chainsaw: Oh mais c'est qu'on a du caractère dis-moi!

Il caresse le cou de Millianna voulant se dégager mais il plaque Millianna violemment contre le mur, Lucy se dirige vers son ami et tente de l'aider.

Lucy: LÂCHE LA !

Elle est plaqué elle aussi au mur par une brute obèse et riant.

Chainsaw: Bagammon...mon frangin...on va leurs montrer qui sont les vrais hommes ici...

Il caresse le cou de Millianna et frotte son intimité avec sa main Millianna fut horrifiée elle tente de hurler mais Chainsaw l'embrasse violemment l'empêchant de parler, Lucy elle sent la langue de Bagammon dans son cou alors qu'il écrase sa poitrine avec ses mains qu'il passe sous son t-shirt. Ils déchirent leurs haut les laissant en soutient-gorge les deux filles en larmes n'arrivent pas à se débattre la force des deux les plaquants contre le mur.

Chainsaw: Whoua dis-moi ma petite chatte...tes seins sont généreux dis-moi...je vais me faire plaisir...

Elle entends le bruit de sa braguette et sent sa mains enlever sa culotte elle prie pour qu'on vienne à son secours à elle et Lucy, pas très loin de là la voiture de Zeleph conduit Yuden et Natsu chez eux.

Yuden: J'arrive pas à joindre Millianna...

Zeleph: T'en fais pas elle doit être à la douche où bien...

Mavis: ZELEPH!

Il s'arrête et suit le regard de sa femme pour voir avec horreur une scène Yuden et Natsu virent sous leurs yeux brisé, leurs petite-amies se faire violer par Chainsaw et Bagammon. Yuden n'eu qu'un réflexe il sort de la voiture avec Natsu et les deux se dirige vers les deux hommes qui riait devant les gémissements mêlée aux pleure. Yuden pose sa main sur l'épaule de Chainsaw qui vit Yuden furieux.

Chainsaw: Tu veux quoi pov naze!

Il reçoit alors un énorme coup de poings de la part de Yuden qui le met KO au sol libérant Millianna qui tombe au sol en larme, Natsu lui avait libérer Lucy de l'emprise de Bagammon les deux hommes voyaient leurs petite-amies au sol brisé leurs vêtements déchirée et leurs innocence volé. Une rage meurtrière envahit Yuden et Natsu qui regardent les deux hommes au sol, Zeleph et Mavis arrivent furieux de la scène.

Mavis: Yuden...Natsu...conduisez les à la maison...

Zeleph: On attends la police.

Yuden: Je vais le butter...

Il observe Chainsaw au sol l'ayant déjà privé de ses parents et maintenant s'en prenant à celle qu'il aime plus que tout, il sent la main de Natsu sur son épaule.

Natsu: Laisse...cette fois...il risque plus...sa vaut pas la peine...

Yuden comprend et vit Millianna et Lucy tremblante agenouillé il vit l'états de ses vêtements.

Yuden: Millianna...Millianna...

Il pose sa main sur elle mais elle se crispe et sanglote plus fort il eu un vive douleur au coeur, avec douceur il enlève sa veste et la pose sur le dos de Millianna.

Yuden: Sa ira...je suis là...ils ne te feront plus de mal Millianna...c'est moi...

Millianna entre-ouvre légèrement les yeux et vit Yuden, son coeur se remplie de joie.

Millianna: Yu...Yuden...

Yuden: Oui c'est moi...tu veux bien enfilé cette veste?

Millianna avec l'aide de Yuden mets la veste Yuden s'agenouille.

Yuden: Millianna...il va falloir que tu me laisses...te toucher...je vais te ramener chez moi tu y seras en sécurité.

Natsu lui finit d'enfiler la veste à Lucy dans le même états que Millianna.

Natsu: Sa ira Luce...on va vous emmener en lieu sûre.

Lucy: Natsu...Natsu...

Natsu: Sa ira Luce...appuie toi sur moi...

Délicatement ils portent leurs petite-amie qui se cale contre eux Millianna pleurant dans le cou de Yuden qui caresse ses cheveux.

Yuden: Je suis là...sa ira...sa ira mon amour. Je te ramène en lieu sûre.

Millianna: Yuden...j'ai...j'ai...

Yuden: Chut sa ira...

Ils partent laissant Mavis et Zeleph sur place Chainsaw et Bagammon se réveillent.

Chainsaw: Que...

Mavis et Zeleph les maintiennent au sol immobile.

Mavis: Bougez pas...sinon sa vas barder!

Chez Ignir et Ambre les deux adultes virent rentrer Natsu et Yuden avec les deux filles dans leurs bras, les deux parents sont horrifiées de ce qu'ils voient. Ils posent les deux filles sur le canapé tremblante encore de l'horreur qu'elles ont vécu.

Ignir: Yuden! Natsu? Que se passe t-il?

Yuden: Ces enfoirée de Chainsaw et son enfoiré de frère ont...tenté de les violé...

Ignir et Ambre sont horrifiée la mère de Natsu rejoins les deux filles tentant de les réconforter.

Ignir: Et Zeleph?

Natsu: Avec Mavis...ils attendent la police...

Ignir: Je vais les rejoindre venez on doit leurs expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Yuden rejoins Millianna pleurant encore.

Yuden: Millianna...je vais avec mon oncle chez Zeleph...on va expliquer à la police ce qui est arrivé...vous êtes en sécurité ici. Ma tante te protégeras toi et Lucy d'accord...je reviens...je te le promets.

Elle acquiesce légèrement alors que Yuden s'en va Ambre prend le téléphone.

Ambre: Lucy...Millianna je vais appeler vos parents pour qu'ils en soient informé...sa ne vous dérange pas?

Lucy: Non...

Elle va dans la pièce d'à côté alors que les deux filles calment légèrement, elles cachent leurs corps avec la veste de leurs petit-amis. Ambre sort de la cuisine avec des tasses de chocolat chaud.

Ambre: Voilà...pour vous...j'ai prévenu vos parents je leurs ait dit que tout allait bien grâce à mon fils et mon neveu.

Lucy: Natsu...Yuden...

Millianna: Sans eux...on...on ne sait pas si...

Ambre: Sa ira...vous êtes en sécurité. Demain vous irez portez plainte...je doute que cette fois José ait de quoi sortir ses fils de prisons.

Elles approuvent 1 heure plus tard les cinq Dragnir rentre furieux.

Ambre: Alors?

Ignir: Embarqué...mais José est arrivé sur place.

Zeleph: L'ordure...il a essayé de faire passer Yuden et Natsu pour les fautifs, en disant qu'ils ont agressé ses fils sans raisons.

Yuden: Connerie!

Millianna se réfugie contre Yuden encore traumatiser de son expérience, elle sent son bras la serrer et lui caresser doucement le dos.

Ignir: Vous resterez ici pour la nuit...demain nous irons à la gendarmerie...et si ils refusent de nous entendre!

Ambre: Chérie...

Il vit les deux filles épuisée les deux les accompagnent dans leurs chambres, du côté de Millianna celle-ci est blottit contre le mur tremblante Yuden sort un pyjama avec des chats dessus.

Yuden: Tiens...c'est pour toi...je vais te laisser toutes seules pour pas...

Millianna: Tu...tu ne vas pas loin...

Yuden: Non...je vais juste dans le couloir...tu n'auras qu'à me dire quand tu auras fini.

Il sort et une fois dans le couloir laisse éclater sa colère en frappant dans un cadre avec la photo de sa mère une femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux ambre.

Yuden: Pardon...pardon...maman j'ai pas sût la protéger...je...

Voix: Yuden...

Il vit son cousin tout aussi furieux le rejoindre et poser une main dans son dos.

Natsu: Sa ira...elles sont fortes elles s'en remettront...

Yuden: C'est ma faute j'aurais dût...

Natsu: Hé c'est pas toi le fautif d'accord! Toi tu es celui qui va l'aider à avancé t'a pigé!

Yuden fut légèrement rassuré il sent son cousin collé son front contre le siens.

Natsu: Hé t'es comme un frère pour moi...je sais que sa te fait mal...mais on va surmonter ça ensemble.

Yuden sourit alors que Millianna entre-ouvre la porte, Yuden rentre et la vit dans le pyjama elle ne portait que le haut qui lui allait jusqu'au genoux.

Yuden: Ah...trop grand...

Millianna: C'est pas grave...

Elle le vit avec le cadre de sa mère en main avec sa main ensanglanté.

Millianna: Tu es blessé?

Yuden: Hein...ah oui...je...je me suis emporté et...

Millianna saisit sa main parcourut de coupure elle va dans la salle de bain de Yuden et revient avec une trousse de secours.

Millianna: Assied-toi. Je vais te soigner.

Il laisse Millianna lui donner les soins elle le fait délicatement mais la sent trembler légèrement, il la rassure avec un sourire qu'elle lui rend.

Millianna: Voilà...

Elle bande sa main puis observe le cadre que tient Yuden, elle l'observe et vit sa mère.

Millianna: C'est ta mère?

Yuden: Ouais...

Millianna: Elle était magnifique...

Yuden: Elle te ressemblait.

Millianna rougit devant la remarque.

Millianna: Vraiment?

Yuden: Oui...forte...courageuse...belle...intelligente.

Millianna rougit et sent la main de Yuden sur la sienne malgré l'épreuve qu'elle a traversé, elle se détend et s'approche de Yuden qui pose sa main sur son visage.

Yuden: Je te demande pardon...j'ai pas sut te protéger comme...

Millianna: Chut...tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

Yuden: Je sais...mais...l'idée qu'il t'est...volée ton innocence comme ça...alors que...

Millianna: Que?

Yuden observe Millianna rougissant leurs visage à seulement quelques centimètre.

Yuden: Que j'aurais voulut que ce soit l'homme que tu aimes...qui...

Elle pose son doigts sur sa bouche et embrasse ensuite Yuden qui partage ce baiser passionné, au bouts d'un moment il sent les mains de Millianna sur son torse.

Yuden: Millianna...

Il stoppe le baiser et observe Millianna inquiet.

Yuden: Tu...tu n'as pas à faire ça...je veux dire tu...

Elle le fait taire avec un baiser et le regard amoureusement.

Millianna: Je suis sûre de ce que je fais...Yuden Dragnir. L'homme que j'aime...et que j'ai choisie.

Yuden ne résista plus la beauté de Millianna et l'amour qu'il a pour elle l'emporte.

 **ATTENTION! LEMON!**

 **Les deux s'embrassent langoureusement de longue minute Millianna caresse les abdos de son amants qui caresse le dos de Millianna avant de descendre vers ses fesses mais s'arrête à mis-chemin. Millianna le sent hésitant mais guide sa main Yuden vit Millianna sourire et finir par l'embrasser farouchement, elle enlève son t-shirt et observe ses abdos dessinant son corps. Elle rougit en le voyant comme ça alors que Yuden déboutonne le bas de la chemise du pyjama et laisse apparaître les sous-vêtements de sa petite-amie et son nombril.**

 **Millianna: Yuden...**

 **Yuden: Tu es si belle...**

 **Il embrasse Millianna qui s'allonge sur le lit elle sent alors les sentiments de son amants envers elle dans le baiser passionner qu'ils partagent. Elle déboutonne son jeans le faisant glisser le laissant boxeur alors que Yuden déboutonne le haut du pyjama de Millianna et vit les courbes gracieuse de son corps, Millianna vit la bosse dans le boxer de son amant qui embrasse son cou lui donnant des frissons il descend lentement pour arriver à son nombril et procurer un plaisir immense à Millianna.**

 **Millianna: Oh...oui...Yuden...**

 **Elle sent Yuden caresser son intimité elle eu un frisson mais ce n'était pas de peur mais de plaisir, car les mouvements était lent et doux elle sent alors le bonheur mais aussi le plaisir.**

 **Millianna: Yuden...**

 **Yuden: Sa vas...je...**

 **Millianna: Tu es si doux...continue...**

 **Yuden continue d'offrir du plaisir à sa compagne qui gémit devant les caresses de son amant, elle embrasse Yuden amoureusement qui défait alors son soutien-gorge et laisse ses seins à l'air libre. Il en gobe un et masse l'autre tout en massant l'intimité de Millianna gémissant.**

 **Millianna: Oh Yuden...oui...OUI!**

 **Elle sent alors Yuden enlever sa culotte et caresser directement son intimité et y insérer deux doigts, il pénètre délicatement et doucement Millianna caresse le pénis en érection de Yuden et finit par enlever son boxeur et l'insère en bouche. Yuden sent les lèvres de Millianna et grogne de plaisir en la sentant faire des va et viens, il continue ses mouvements en les accélérant de plus en plus. Millianna gémit comme lui en sentant la langue se Millianna caresser son gland.**

 **Yuden: Oh Millianna...c'est si bons...continue...**

 **Elle accélère ses mouvements comme Yuden les deux finissent par jouir Millianna sent le sperme salé de Yuden dans sa bouche et avale, elle haletait comme Yuden qui se positionne devant les lèvre de son amante.**

 **Yuden: Tu es sûre de toi Millianna?**

 **Millianna: Oui...je veux le faire avec toi...**

 **Il insère alors son pénis en érection en elle et sent tout de suite l'utérus serrer de Millianna, son membre compresser et la sensation merveilleuse qu'il a le font pousser un grognement.**

 **Millianna: Yuden?**

 **Yuden: Sa vas...c'est juste que tu es si serré...**

 **Millianna rougit alors que Yuden avance lentement et délicatement et arrive à une résistance, il fut soulagé Chainsaw ne lui avait pas enlever sa virginité. C'est lui qui allait faire de Millianna sienne.**

 **Yuden: On dirait...qu'il n'a pas réussie...**

 **Millianna: Non...mais...je sais que sa fera mal...**

 **Yuden: Sa ira...tu n'auras qu'à...me dire quand sa fait trop mal.**

 **Il brise son hymen et Millianna pousse un léger cris de douleur, elle eu des larmes coulant de ses yeux mais sent Yuden immobile attendant que la douleur s'estompe. Elle sent alors la douleur partir après plusieurs minutes, elle observe Yuden qui commence alors ses mouvements. La douleur fait alors place au plaisir et Millianna gémit devant le plaisir immense qu'elle a les mouvements de Yuden sont lent et doux, elle gémie de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le rythme s'accélère.**

 **Millianna: OH YUDEN! Plus vite...c'est si bons...plus vite!**

 **Yuden accélère et sent les parois de Millianna se resserrer sur son membre la sensation se décuple et il pousse lui aussi des gémissements de plaisir, au bouts de quelques minute ils changent de position Yuden s'allonge sur le lit Millianna se met en califourchon et se laisse pénétrer par son amant.**

 **Yuden: Oh Millianna...c'est si bons...**

 **Millianna: Yuden...je t'aime...**

 **Yuden: Moi aussi...je t'aime Millianna.**

 **Ils accélèrent leurs mouvements et sentent chacun leurs orgasme arriver.**

 **Millianna: AH YUDEN JE VAIS JOUIR!**

 **Yuden: MOI AUSSI...MILLIANNA...**

 **Il explose alors en elle pendant son orgasme Millianna sent le sperme de Yuden en elle, elle finit par s'allonger sur lui haletante et le souffle court.**

 **Fin du Lemon.**

Ils étaient tous les deux blottit l'un contre l'autre serein Millianna se sentit en sécurité dans les bras de son amants.

Yuden: Je t'aime Millianna...de tout mon cœur...

Millianna: Moi aussi...moi aussi Yuden.

Elle s'endort contre Yuden qui se demandait comme sa se passait pour Natsu, celui-ci était dans la même situation avec Lucy endormit contre son amant. Le lendemain la famille accompagné de celle de Millianna et Lucy sont aller porter plainte chez le Commissaire Doranbalt et son adjoint Lahar. José fut alors reconnue grâce au témoignage d'ancienne employée coupable d'harcèlement sexuelle et condamné à 40 ans de prisons. Ses fils eux furent condamnée à la prison à vie pour viol aggravé sur mineur et récidivisme à cause de leurs casiers judiciaire déjà très lourd. Les deux couples passèrent alors les prochains mois sereins Lucy et Millianna ce sont remis de leurs viols grâce à leurs amants. Mais au bouts de 3 mois Millianna qui c'est installé avec Yuden revient dans le jardin où sont ses amis qui fête la victoire de leurs équipes contre Phantom Lord, arrive souriante et les larmes aux yeux vers Yuden.

Yuden: Millianna sa vas?

Millianna: Oui...sa vas super bien...Yuden.

Yuden: Oui...

Millianna: Je suis enceinte!

A ce moment la joie envahit Yuden qui prit sa petite-amie dans ses bras sous les applaudissements de leurs amis et leurs proches, par la suite Kai; Gajeel et Jubia ont rejoins Fairy High School. A la fin de leurs études Natsu et Lucy apprirent qu'ils attendaient eux aussi un bébé et se marièrent quelques semaine après le mariage de Yuden et Millianna, celle-ci donna naissance à un petit garçon qu'ils appelèrent Chibi alors que Lucy et Natsu ont eu une fille qu'ils ont appelé Nashi suivie d'un garçon qu'ils ont appelé Happy. Les deux couples continua de s'aimer pendant de très longues années Lucy est devenue une écrivaine mondialement connue, alors que Millianna est devenue vétérinaire professionnelle pour des zoo et des parcs nationaux. Yuden devient champion de rallye avec son cousin Natsu.

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce TREEES long chapitre 100 j'espère qu'il vous aura plût en attendant je vous retrouve pour la suite de l'arc Ile de Tenro la prochain fois avec le chapitre "L'ancien maître".**

 **Sur ce pensez à laissez vos review merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux et à la prochaine tchaô!**


	101. Chapitre 101: L'ancien maître

**Salut à tous nous reprenons l'arc de l'Île de Tenro les troupes de Grimoire Heart débarque alors que Makarof va revoir un visage qu'il ne pensait par revoir dans ses conditions.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 101: L'ancien maître.**

Dans la forêt Jubia et Erza ont ligoté Yomazu qui a des bosses sur la tête, pendant que Kai et Aline transporte Gajeel et Levy au camp de base.

Erza: Bien tu vas nous dire tous ce qu'on veut savoir! Pourquoi êtes-vous ici!

Yomazu: Je ne vous dirait rien!

Erza: Mauvaise réponse!

Elle le cogne à la tête lui causant une affreuse douleur.

Erza: REPOND!

Yomazu: D'accord! D'accord! On est venu pour le mage Zeleph!

Les deux femmes sont choqué de l'entendre.

Jubia: Zeleph...

Yomazu: Exacte nos instruments indique qu'il est sur cette île avec deux autres puissances extraordinaire! Avec ça la suprématie de Grimoire Heart ne ferait aucun doute !

Erza: Zeleph...impossible qu'il soit sur l'île...

Yomazu: Alors que ferait le Conseil ici? Les Chevaliers runiques ont déjà débarquer mais Narcis s'en ait occupé...c'est l'un des Chevaliers du Purgatoires! Contre eux vous n'avez aucune chance! Ils sont dix au total!

Jubia: Dix mages puissants...

Yomazu: Et deux sont déjà sur l'île.

Du côté de Yuden et Natsu les deux membres du Conseil sont horrifiée après avoir entendue ces cris d'agonie.

Ayumi: Ce sont...nos hommes?

Luxus: Angel...on va voir ce qu'il se passe et tenter de les aider.

Ruby: On vous suit viens Adam!

Ils partent rapidement alors que Yuden se tourne vers Dranbalt.

Yuden: Vous allez nous dire maintenant que fou Grimoire Heart ici!

Dranbalt: Ils doivent chercher Zeleph...tout comme nous.

Natsu: Zeleph...mais qu'est-ce qu'il ficherait ici? Il a vécu il y a plus de...

Il se souvient alors du Système R de la Tour du Paradis est-ce que ce système à vraiment ramener Zeleph.

Natsu: Le Système R...

Voix: Pas exactement...

Ils entendent une voix d'homme aux alentours.

Wendy: C'était quoi?

Ayumi: Déclinez-vous! Tous de suite!

Ils virent alors du tronc de l'arbre à proximité le haut d'un buste d'homme s'extirper.

Lily: L'arbre!

Ayumi: C'est un mage de Grimoire Heart!

Azuma: Exacte je me nomme Azuma et je suis l'un des Dix Chevalier du Purgatoire...vos amis sont partis pour rien vos hommes sont tous morts!

Ayumi: COMMENT!

Dranbalt: Comment le sais-tu?

Azuma: Il n'y a aucune chance pour que des faibles comme eux ai survécu à une rencontre avec Narcis.

Yuden: Et si tu sortais de ton arbre pour qu'on discute un peu!

Azuma observe le Chasseur de Dragon Solaire et de feu.

Azuma: Alors c'est vous qui avez vaincu Kali et Zero...vous n'êtes pas très impressionnant.

Yuden: Ah ouais tu veux une démo! Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Natsu: Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Des racines sortent du sol et protège Azuma des flammes les deux Chasseurs de Dragons sont choqué devant l'exploit d'Azuma.

Azuma: C'est tout? Je n'ai même pas eu chaud!

Ayumi: Rendez-vous notre flotte est plus nombreuses que la votre!

Azuma: Quoi vous voulez parler de cette flotte!

La flotte du Conseil positionner plus loin explose sous les yeux horrifiée de Dranbalt et Ayumi.

Ayumi: Sale...sale monstre...

Azuma: C'est trop tard...nous sommes déjà là...et vous ne pouvez pas empêcher ce qui va suivre!

Il sort du tronc alors que le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart arrive à proximité de l'île.

Hadès: Nous y voilà...l'Île de Tenro...

Zancrow: Ah on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser!

Scylla: Je vais leurs montrer la puissance de l'océan!

Hadès: Descendez avec Caprico.

Caprico: A vos ordres maître!

Ils partent tous à l'exception d'Ultia.

Hadès: Ultia?

Ultia: Je reste un peut maître on ne sait jamais.

Hadès: Comme tu veux mais Fairy Tail n'a aucune chance contre nous.

Caprico s'envole grâce à un jet-pack il survole l'Île et largue des sortent de lacrima enfermant des mages de Grimoire Heart, les Chevaliers débarquent eux aussi sur l'Île et commencent à se disperser pour trouver les mages de Fairy Tail.

José: Bien Gajeel, Kai tenez-vous prêts car je n'aurais aucune pitié avec vous...

Du côté de Natsu et Yuden ils virent des sphère éclater et libérer les mages de Grimoire Heart, Azuma sourit en voyant les renforts arrivé.

Azuma: Excellent...maintenant plus rien ne peut nous empêcher de poursuivre notre objectif chargez-vous de ceux là!

Mage: Oui maître Azuma!

Azuma rentre dans le tronc et disparaît.

Natsu: Et revient là!

Ayumi sort son épée prête à en découdre celle-ci s'illumine.

Ayumi: Je vous punirais pour vos crimes!

Elle taille dans les rangs des mages de Grimoire Heart qui tombent tous au sol, l'un d'eux tente de l'avoir par surprise mais Lena la sauve.

Ayumi: Merci.

Lena: On doit repousser Grimoire Heart.

Natsu: Pas de soucis sa sera du gâteau! Aile du Dragon de Feu!

Il balaye les rangs des mages Yuden charge son poings de feu et frappe le sol créant des geysers de feu, les deux membres du Conseil sont surprise de voir la puissance des Chasseurs de Dragons.

Ayumi: Impressionnant.

Dranbalt observe la flotte en ruine mais tenant encore sur la mer.

Dranbalt: Je vais allez voir notre flotte les dégâts et voir si Lahar va bien.

Yuden: Vas-y on te couvre!

Dranbalt disparaît alors que dans la forêt Lucy et Cana sont rejoins par Grey et Loki.

Grey: Il semble que l'examen soit annulé...mais qui peut bien nous...

Ils lèvent les yeux au ciel pour voir des lacrima s'écraser et dévoiler des troupes de Grimoire Heart.

Loki: Ces mages sont de Grimoire Heart!

Cana furieuse sort sa carte du démon et se transforme sous les yeux de Loki et Grey.

Grey: Cana?!

Cana: Vous allez regretter d'être venu!

Elle pulvérise les mages de Grimoire Heart sous les yeux de Loki et Grey blême.

Grey: OK...je comprend comment elle a réussie à vaincre Bixrow et Fried...

Des mages arrivent sur eux.

Grey: Mais nous on est aussi entraîner! Geyser de Glace!

Il gèle les mages de Grimoire Heart alors que Loki charge son poings de magie.

Loki: REGULUS IMPACT!

Il fait une percé dans les rangs de Grimoire Heart.

Lucy: Robe Stellaire! Loki!

Une robe noir alors apparaît sur elle ainsi qu'une fleure dans ses cheveux Loki est bluffé de voir la nouvelle capacité de Lucy, qui parvient à envoyer au tapis tout un groupe de Grimoire Heart.

Loki: J'y crois pas...Lucy...

Lucy: Allez Loki on peut les repousser si on travaille ensemble!

Voix: Je crois que vous vous trompez!

Ils virent Caprico atterrir Loki est choqué de voir l'esprit.

Loki: Caprico c'est bien toi!

Caprico: Exacte et je suis désormais un mage de Grimoire Heart et l'un des Chevaliers du Purgatoire!

Loki: Un Esprit...mais...comment...comment il peut...

Une explosion se produit au loin ils se tournent vers la source sur place Evergreen et Elfman s'occupe de mage de Grimoire Heart.

Elfman: Ces gars sont partout!

Evergreen: C'est donc eux qui nous attaquent...j'espère que les autres vont bien.

Makarof vit dans le ciel le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart se diriger vers eux.

Makarof: Il est temps que j'accomplisse mon devoir de maître de guilde!

Hadès dans son vaisseau sent alors l'énergie de Makarof.

Hadès: Ultia...tu peux débarquer.

Ultia: En êtes vous sûre maître?

Hadès: Oui j'ai besoin que tu trouves Zeleph et les deux autres énergies sur cette île.

Ultia: Bien maître Hadès.

Elle disparaît alors qu'Hadès se lève et vit alors Makarof prendre sa forme de géant, sur toutes l'île les mages virent la forme géante de Makarof.

Mirajane: Vous avez vue!

Lisanna: Le maître...

Luxus et Angel virent leurs grand-père sous sa forme de géant et eurent une légère inquiétude.

Angel: Papy...

Luxus: Sa ira pour lui petite sœur.

Angel observe son frère avant de le suivre sur les navires du Conseil Lahar vit l'un des Mages Sacrées déployer sa puissance alors que Dranbalt arrive.

Lahar: Dranbalt.

Dranbalt: Sa vas Lahar?

Lahar: Oui sa vas...mais les explosions ont endommagé notre flotte...en plus on a perdue quelques hommes dans le processus.

Dranbalt: Merde...et Fairy tail qui affronter les forces de Grimoire Heart sur l'île avec Ayumi...en plus je crois qu'on a aussi des pertes sur l'île.

Lahar: Il fallait s'en douter...surtout que...si le Conseil venait à apprendre ça...ils n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser à nouveau l'Aetherion.

Dranbalt est choqué alors que Makarof parla de sa voix forte.

Makarof: Vous qui osez empiéter sur ce lieux sacrée! En tant que troisième maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail je vous ordonne de partir sur le champ!

Hadès se lève souriant et s'approche de la fenêtre du vaisseau.

Hadès: Hmpf tu as beaucoup changé Makarof...

Makarof: Vous avez trois seconde pour partir avant que je n'utilise la loi des Fées!

Erza et Jubia observe Makarof tendre ses mains de manière à créer la sphère de lumière.

Erza: La Loi des Fées!

José tremble en voyant cette magie que s'apprête à utiliser Makarof.

José: Non...c'est cette magie que Makarof à utiliser...pour me battre!

Hadès reste de marbre en voyant Makarof préparer Fairy Law.

Hadès: Makarof tu me penses assez stupide pour ne pas avoir une parade à cette magie!

Makarof observe le maître de Grimoire Heart les bras croisé sa longue barbe et son cache oeil ne trompait pas.

Makarof: Hein...c'est vous...second maître...Precht!

Hadès sourit en voyant la mine déconfite de Makarof qui arrête sa magie sous les yeux de ses enfants.

Yuden: Natsu...pourquoi le vieux a arrêter sa magie?

Ayumi: Sans doute à cause du maître de Grimoire Heart...

Natsu: Ah ouais et il est où le rapport?

Ayumi: Selon nos renseignements le maître de Grimoire Heart serait le second maître de Fairy Tail Precht Gaebolg!

Les mages de Fairy Tail sont choqué de l'entendre alors que Makarof retrouve sa taille normal, Precht fait atterrir le vaisseau et descend pour faire face à Makarof.

Makarof: Maître Precht...mais...je ne comprend pas...

Hadès: Beaucoup de choses t'échappe Makarof...y comprit le pouvoir que renferme cette île.

Makarof: Comment pouvez-vous attaquer votre ancienne guilde...

Hadès: Simple j'ai trouvé un moyen d'atteindre un sommet que tu n'imagines même pas Makarof, cette puissance qui tient dans le creux de ma main...

Makarof: Vous aviez été si bon...et si juste vous m'avez remis dans le droit chemin lorsque j'était un adolescent...

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Des années plus tôt._

 _Dans la guilde Fairy Tail Precht est dans son bureau à observer les lettres de plainte envoyé par les villes, il soupire car la majorité vienne de Makarof._

 _Precht: Mavis je sais maintenant ce que tu ressens..._

 _Il se lève pour aller dans le hall où Makarof se dispute avec Goldmine._

 _Makarof: Répète le clébard!_

 _Goldmine: T'as entendue le nabot je peux te mettre ta raclée quand tu veux tu vas voir!_

 _Makarof agrandit son poing._

 _Makarof: Alors approche je vais te..._

 _Precht: Makarof!_

 _Makarof observe Precht qui interrompt son combat avec Goldmine sous les yeux de Yajima avec Polyussica._

 _Polyussica: Tu t'es encore fait remarquer on dirait..._

 _Precht: J'ai à te parler._

 _Makarof rejoins Precht dans son bureau._

 _Precht: Tu as encore ravagé la moitié d'une ville Makarof._

 _Makarof: Je sais...mais cette guilde clandestine à put être stoppé._

 _Precht: Sa n'excuse pas ton comportement._

 _Makarof grommelle mais Precht sourit en le voyant._

 _Precht: Tu me fais penser à ton père..._

 _Makarof: Quoi?_

 _Precht: Toi tu me fais penser à Yuri...je me souviens la même tête lorsqu'il était contrarié..._

 _Makarof: Mon père...sa fait...  
_

 _Precht: Je sais...il est mort peut de temps après ta mère...le chagrin l'a emporté..._

 _Makarof soupire en y pensant il était encore jeune mais avait vue la tristesse de son père qui a finit par l'emporter, personne ne lui avait dit ce qu'il c'était passé le jour de sa naissance et pourquoi sa mère et mort. Mais il c'était toujours sentit seul extrêmement seul._

 _Precht: Makarof...nos actes forges qui nous sommes. Si tu veilles sur tes camarades et sur les habitants de ce pays, tous le monde verra quel personne formidable tu es. C'est ce que ma prédécesseure Mavis Vermillion me l'a appris nos actes est la seul chose qui nous forge, ce n'est pas la force où la magie qui font de nous ce que nous sommes...c'est ce que l'on en fait._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

Makarof: Depuis ce jour j'ai forgé ce que je suis dans mes actes...et mon premier objectif à toujours été de protéger mes enfants!

Precht sourit devant le discours de Makarof.

Hadès: Et tu y a bien veiller Makarof...le problème est qu'aujourd'hui les temps ont changé...une catastrophe se prépare Makarof. Une catastrophe qui va engloutir la planète entière dans les Ténèbres!

Makarof: Comment ça? De quoi parlez-vous?

Hadès: Durant mon voyage j'ai visité bon nombre de continent rencontrer des mages venant d'horizon lointain...mais j'ai un jour croisé une chose qui allait changer ma vision des choses...

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _Precht voyage sur un sentier quand il sent alors une vague de froid se rapprocher, il vit les feuille geler comme l'eau d'un lac aux alentours. Il entend alors des hurlements en provenance de l'avant il s'y dirige et se cache dans la forêt pour voir une scène horrible, un petit village attaqué par des guerrier en armure accompagné par le froid. Les créatures de la Tour du Paradis les accompagnants Precht fut témoin de la barbarie des cavaliers qui exécuta sans vergogne chaque personne dans le village, les enfants sont enchaîner et traîner sur un gigantesque navire de bois et de fer couvert de glace avec une immense voile magique sombre. Precht vit alors une sorte de magicien avec un sceptre où au sommet se trouvait une sphère blanche entouré par deux plaque en métal hérissé de pique. Il lève son sceptre vers le ciel et un énorme portails s'ouvre sur la mer, il grimpe avec le leader que Precht voyait toujours de dos. Le navire entre dans le portails qui se referme aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Il sort de sa cachette et fouille le village ravagé par ces individus les corps démembrer et dévorer, des gens crucifier brutalement sur une croix de glace._

 _Precht: Mon dieu...qui sont-ils..._

 _Il vit à ses pieds un morceau de glace bleue il le prit et le froid qui l'entourait le força à lâcher la chose, il observe alors le morceau de glace et repense à la magie qu'il venait de voir. Il n'avait jamais vue une magie pareil mais il se devait de la maîtriser._

 _'Fin du flash-back'_

Makarof avait écouté l'histoire de Precht et ce qu'il raconte correspond à ce que Nala et Erza ont vécu.

Makarof: Les Cavaliers de l'Hiver...

Hadès: Il semble que tu les connaisses Makarof.

Makarof: Deux de mes protégées ont vue leurs villages ravagées par ces barbares...le froid les accompagnants avec la mort.

Hadès: D'ancienne légende parle de ces cavaliers mais elle remonte à l'époque où les Dragons régnait encore sur ce monde...les légendes parle d'un groupement de Cavalier arrivant d'un autre monde pour y enlever les enfants et en faire l'un des leurs. Vois-tu Makarof les anciennes légendes reviennent à la vie...j'ai entendu parler d'Orochi à Edolas! Et ces perles étranges qui sont apparut par trois reprises! J'ignore ce que c'est mais le culte de Xeathor semble se corroborer Makarof.

Makarof repense à la légende du culte.

Makarof: Quel est le rapport entre eux et les Cavaliers?

Hadès: C'est simple...quand j'ai fouillé ce qu'il restait du village...ils avaient laisser des cadavres suspendue...et chacun d'eux avait une lettre gravé dans la chaire qui formait le nom du culte.

Makarof réfléchit à tous ses éléments il est vrai que quelque chose arrive.

Makarof: Trois étoiles sont déjà sortit...

Hadès: Et d'après nos analyse la quatrième est ici Makarof...ces enchaînements d'événement dans leur ensemble forme un plans bien précis. En plus j'ai trouvé il y a quelques années des manuscrits écrit par Zeleph lui même qui parle de Xeathor.

Makarof: Zeleph!

Hadès: Oui ce mage à semble t-il connue cette époque destructrice...dans ses notes il parle de Xeathor et l'associe à la magie noire. Tu ne vois pas Makarof! Xeathor est le créateur de la magie noire! Cette même magie qui ravage ce monde depuis des milliers d'années...et selon les légendes...il est sur le point de revenir et de ravager ce monde.

Makarof: Alors vous avez décidé d'utiliser cette même magie pour nous attaquer!

Hadès: Je n'ai pas le choix seul cette magie peut atteindre le même niveau que celle de Xeathor...Zeleph est lui-même loin d'arriver à ce niveau de magie. Combattre le feu par le feu Makarof!

Makarof furieux sert le poing les pierres lévitent autour de lui alors qu'il change sa tenue vacancière pour sa tenue de mage sacrée.

Makarof: Je ne suis pas d'accord...en disant cela vous allez à l'encontre de ce que vous m'avez appris!

Hadès sourit et dégage une énergie négative autour de lui.

Hadès: Alors nous avons une divergence d'opinion.

Makarof créer un sceau sous Hadès qui sourit avant de déployer une chaîne de lumière et la projette sur le maître de Fairy Tail, Makarof est obligé de stopper son sceau et d'allonger son bras pour tenter d'atteindre Hadès.

Hadès: Formule 93: Bouclier des Ténèbres!

UN sceau violet apparaît devant Hadès le poings de Makarof le frappe et il fut frappé par une foudre obscure lui arrachant un grognement.

Hadès: Formule 49: Vitesse Obscure!

Il fonce rapidement sur Makarof avec sa chaîne et le balaye mais le maître de Fairy Tail créer deux boules de feu verte dans ses mains et les projette sur Hadès créer une immense explosion. Les mages observent l'explosion de loin inquiet.

Erza: Maître...soyez prudent...

Makarof observe alors la poussière se dissiper pour voir Hadès sans aucune égratignure.

Hadès: Pas mal tu t'es améliorer depuis la dernière fois mais moi aussi j'ai franchit un autre niveau de magie noire! Formule 74: Chaîne des Ténèbre!

Un sceau obscure apparaît sous Makarof d'où sorte des chaîne d'un métal noir projetant une lueur violette, Makarof frappe dans ses mains et disperse le sceau avant de dessiner un symbole devant lui projetant une pluie de projectile lumineux sur Hadès qui doit se protéger.

Hadès: Pas mal...

Makarof: Je n'ai pas encore finie!

Il utilise sa magie pour créer une explosion sous les pieds d'Hadès, Makarof observe la zone sans voir Hadès il soupire de soulagement mais une chaîne entoure son pieds il se retourne et voit Hadès souriant.

Hadès: Tu n'as pas encore appris gamin qu'il ne faut pas baisser sa garde!

Il soulève Makarof dans les airs avec sa chaîne avant de l'abattre violemment vers la forêt, il rejoins Makarof qui se relève et observe son ancien mentor.

Hadès: Tu en demandes encore!

Makarof fonce sur Hadès qui déploie plus de chaîne bloquant les mouvements de Makarof et le faisant percuter les arbres aux alentours, il relâche Makarof blessé par Hadès qui se tenait debout devant Makarof.

Hadès: Réfléchit Makarof si nous unissons nos efforts à Zeleph nous pourrons atteindre des sommets dans la magie que nous n'aurions jamais imaginé!

Makarof: Et sacrifier notre âme de notre humanité dans le processus...jamais...

Hadès: Tu me déçois Makarof...mais je m'y attendais...je vais en terminer ici et maintenant.

Il claque ses mains et un sceau apparaît.

Hadès: Formule des Destruction: Amaterasu!

Makarof est choqué d'entendre le nom de la mère de Yuden qui entends avec Natsu le nom de loin et tourne son attention vers une explosion au loin provenant de la zone où se trouve Makarof, Yuden sent alors un danger immédiat à l'encontre de son maître.

Yuden: Le vieux...

Chibi: On doit aller voir!

Yuden: OK on...

Une boule de feu noir frappe Chibi l'envoyant au sol sous les yeux horrifiée de Yuden et des autres.

Lena et Carla: CHIBI!

Chibi est au sol fumant de l'attaque qu'il c'est prit Yuden se tourne furieux vers la source Zancrow riant à pleins poumons.

Zancrow: Touché ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ayumi: Zancrow! Rendez-vous sur le champs!

Zancrow: Me rendre t'es marrante toi! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Si tu bouges je carbonise le matou!

Il se prend alors un coup de poings de Yuden qui l'envoie dans un rocher, Natsu vit son frère brûlant de colère face à Zancrow.

Zancrow: Toi...t'aurais jamais dût!

Yuden: TOi tu n'aurais jamais dût toucher Chibi...maintenant je vais te réduire en cendre!

Zancrow: Ah vraiment!

Il envoie ses flammes sur Yuden mais se prends un coup de la part de Natsu brisant ses flammes, furieux il observe le Chasseur de Dragon de Feu.

Natsu: Hé frangin on se le fait en duo!

Yuden sert son poings enflammé.

Yuden: Ouais on va lui faire sa fête!

Ayumi est choqué de les voir face à Zancrow.

Ayumi: Vous êtes dingue! Zancrow est considérée comme l'un des mages les plus sadique et dangereux! Il manipule les Flammes divine! C'est un Chasseur de Dieu!

Zancrow: On dirait que la miss me connaît!

Yuden: Un Chasseur de Dieu...le dernier qu'on a rencontré on l'a explosé!

Ayumi: Rin lui même ne fait pas le poids face à lui!

Yuden: Je m'en moque! Il a osé touché Chibi alors je vais me faire un plaisir de lui faire regretter son geste!

Zancrow pousse un rire sadique alors qu'il déploie son feu divins qui carbonise la forêt aux alentours, quand à Makarof celui-ci tombe au sol blessé grièvement face à Hadès observant le vieil homme au sol.

Hadès: Tu ne fait pas le poids Makarof et bientôt je serait aussi fort que Zeleph!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre les combats vont commencer sur l'Île de Tenro les fées arriveront-elles à triompher des 10 Chevaliers du Purgatoires et Hadès. Dans le prochain chapitre un combat à deux contre un contre le cruel Zancrow dans le chapitre "Les flammes du Dieu".**

 **Merci à toi tes reviews m'ont manqué et sont toujours agréable à lire et attends la prochaine avec impatience sur ceux à la prochaine tchaô.**


	102. Chapitre 102: Les flammes du Dieu

**Suite de l'arc de Tenro Natsu et Yuden sont face à Zancrow alors que les mages de Fairy Tail doivent faire face aux autres Chevaliers du Purgatoire disperser sur l'Île.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 102: Les flammes du Dieu.**

Sur l'île de Tenro les Chevaliers du Purgatoires sont tous disperser à la recherches de Zeleph, mais aussi des mages de Fairy Tail Meldy cherche partout le mage de glace.

Meldy: Où tu es Grey Fullbuster!?

Dans une autre partie de la forêt Narcis s'admire dans son miroir quand il sent une énergie à proximité.

Narcis: Tu peux apparaître Azuma.

Azuma apparaît à travers le tronc d'un arbre.

Azuma: Alors tu es déjà au travail à ce que je vois.

Il observe la scène macabre qui est au pieds du mage de Grimoire Heart.

Narcis: Ils sont faibles je ne demande qu'à avoir des mage ayant plus de force!

Azuma: Je sens deux mage se dirigeant vers ici...deux de Fairy Tail tu penses pouvoir t'en charger?

Narcis: Sans aucun problème...mais je sens que Zancrow va démarrer son combat.

Azuma: Oui...et apparemment il affrontera deux adversaires au lieu d'un.

Du côté de Zancrow celui-ci est entre Natsu et Yuden souriant.

Zancrow: Whoua deux Chasseurs de Dragon pour le prix d'un je vais m'amuser!

Natsu: Ah ouais ben falloir que tu y mettes du tiens! Supplice du Dragon de Feu!

Il charge une boule de feu avec ses flammes.

Zancrow: Tu crois me faire peur avec ça! Kagutsuchi du Dieu du Feu!

Il créer la même boule de feu avec ses flammes noir les deux attaques s'entre-choque, les exceeds s'envolent avec Wendy et Ayumi.

Ayumi: Incroyable...c'est ça la puissance d'un Chasseur de Dragon!

Chibi: Yuden et Natsu n'en feront qu'une bouché!

Les deux attaques continuent de s'entre-choquer mais au bouts d'un moment l'attaque de Zancrow domine celle de Natsu.

Natsu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Il est alors repoussé par l'attaque et roule sur le sol sous le rire de Zancrow, qui bloque alors rapidement le coup de poing de Yuden.

Zancrow: Poing ravageur du Dieu de Feu!

Il frappe dans l'abdomen de Yuden qui recule lui aussi.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Zancrow: Mugissement du Dieu de Feu!

Il bloque l'assaut de Yuden rapidement Natsu tente de revenir, mais Zancrow bloque le poings de Natsu.

Zancrow: Tu crois pouvoir me battre toi et ton frangin!?

Natsu: Ouais parce qu'on est des mages de Fairy Tail!

Zancrow ne vit pas Yuden revenir.

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe Zancrow de plein fouet mais il se rattrape rapidement et fonce sur les deux Dragons pour les mettre au sol rapidement.

Happy: NATSU! YUDEN!

Lily: Ce type à une force incroyable...

Ayumi: Je vous avez prévenu Zancrow est plus puissant qu'il n'en a l'air!

Zancrow vit ses adversaires se relever.

Zancrow: Notre maître c'est déjà chargé du vôtre alors pourquoi vous continuez de lutter!

Yuden déploie alors sa magie et créer ses fameuses griffes.

Yuden: Sa serait insulté la guilde de ne pas lutter! Chez nous l'abandon n'est pas une option!

Il attaque Zancrow avec ses griffes qui esquive ses assauts et sourit.

Zancrow: Oh tu as des griffes! Moi j'ai une armure! Armure d'Héphaïstos!

Son corps se recouvre de flamme et forme une armure qui blesse Yuden qui est obligé de reculer, ses bras portant des marques à cause des brûlures des flammes de Zancrow.

Zancrow: Oh tu t'es brûlé petit dragon? Ces flammes sont plus destructrice que ceux des Dragons...pour moi les Dragons ne valent pas mieux que de simple reptile.

A ce moment Yuden observe Zancrow d'un air assassin.

Yuden: Qu'est-ce que t'en sais hein? T'en a déjà vue?

Zancrow: Non mais rien qu'à vous voir je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils sont partit. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuden fonce alors sur Zancrow qui ne se prépare pas au coups dévastateur que lui donne Yuden en pleine figure, Zancrow et projeter dans les airs Natsu revient.

Natsu: TU VAS REGRETTER D'AVOIR DIT CA!

Il frappe Zancrow qui traverse la forêt sur plusieurs mètres les Chasseurs de Dragons le poursuivent, Zancrow parvient à stopper sa course et observe les Chasseurs de Dragon.

Zancrow: Pas mal mais ce sera insuffisant! Craigner la Colère du Dieu du feu!

Il tends ses bras en l'air et une pluie de flamme noir s'abat sur les deux mages l'explosion, est perçut par tous les mages de Fairy Tail qui sont sur place.

Lucy: C'était quoi ça?

Grey: Aucune idée mais j'ai l'impression que Yuden ou Natsu sont impliqué.

Luxus, Angel, Ruby et Adam virent l'explosion.

Luxus: La vache sa bastonne sévère là-haut...

Angel: J'espère que Yuden et Natsu vont bien...

Voix: J'en doute.

Ils virent alors un morceau de miroir sortir du sol et Narcis en sortir, celui-ci souriait devant le regard du frère et de la sœur Dreyar.

Luxus: T'es qui toi?

Narcis: Moi je suis celui qu'on nomme Narcis je suis un des Dix Chevaliers du Purgatoire! Et vos amis sont en pleine confrontation à Zancrow...je crains qu'il ne soit pas de taille contre Zancrow! Pourtant...sa ne serait pas de refus de donner à Zancrow un petit coup de pouce!

Il tends ses bras en l'air et ses yeux devinrent noire à la pupille violette.

Narcis: Magie des miroirs ! Dédoublement!

A côté de Zancrow apparaît une sorte de prisme fait de miroir Yuden et Natsu sont surpris de voir ça.

Yuden: C'est quoi ce truc?

Le prisme éclate dévoilant sous leurs yeux horrifiée un autre Zancrow sauf qu'il avait les yeux blancs et la peaux légèrement arc-en-ciel.

Zancrow: Hahahahahaha! Narcis sale petit cachottier mais je dis pas non à un petit coup de main!

Yuden: C'est quoi ce cirque...

Natsu: Je vois double y'en a deux!

Du côté de Luxus et Angel ils observent le Chevalier du Purgatoire souriant.

Angel: Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

Narcis: Moi j'ai simplement donner un coup de pouce à mon collègue Zancrow...ma magie me permet de créer des doubles avec une puissance égal à leurs originaux.

Luxus charge son poing d'éclair.

Luxus: Ouais mais si on s'occupe de ta tronche le double disparaîtra!

Narcis: Seulement si vous parvenez à me battre...ce qui m'étonnerais fortement.

Luxus: Ah ouais! Poing d'acier du Dragon Foudroyant!

Il attaque Narcis qui croise ses bras devant lui.

Narcis: Magie des Miroir! Réflexion!

Luxus frappe alors un morceau de miroir qui est apparut juste devant Narcis, son attaque se reflètent sur ses trois compagnons.

Luxus: Angel! Adam!

Narcis: Magie des Miroir! Brisé!

Il fait sortir du sol des morceau de miroir tranchant Luxus les évitent mais eu droit à une coupure au bras, il observe Narcis qui sourit.

Luxus: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Narcis: Je peux réfléchir n'importe quel attaque provenant de mes ennemies...mais encore mieux une fois capturé je peux l'utiliser à ma guise! Un petit aperçut? Miroir du passé! Grondement du Dragon de la Tempête!

Il fait apparaître un miroir juste en face de lui qui projette un vent violent avec des éclairs qui frappe les mages, Ruby et Adam s'envole pour éviter son assaut mais il tends ses bras et un miroir apparaît juste au-dessus d'eux.

Narcis: Miroir du passé! Pluie de roche!

Une pluie de rocher s'abat sur eux mais ceux-ci s'arrête à quelques centimètres d'eux, Angel utilise sa magie et projette les rochers sur Narcis qui disparaît dans le sol où est apparut un morceau de miroir. Il réapparaît dans leurs dos souriant et s'admirant dans son miroir dorée.

Angel: Ce type est très fort...

Luxus: Ouais...et d'où est-ce que...

Narcis: J'ai acquis le Dragon de la Tempête? Il s'agit d'un des derniers dragons que j'ai éliminé...il était si laid.

Angel: Attends...quoi...

Ruby: Ce type...à tué un Dragon...

Narcis: Mais bien sûre...un des tous derniers...cette créature et sa progéniture...je l'ai empêcher d'avoir à supporter la laideur de ses petits.

Angel sert les poings comme Ruby et Adam qui prennent leurs forme humaine.

Adam: Le monstre...

Ruby: On doit s'entraider pour s'en débarrasser.

Narcis: Je vous l'ait dit personne ne peut me battre!

Dans un autre coin de la forêt Ultia cherche Zeleph songeuse quand à sa rencontre avec lui.

Ultia: Zeleph...enfin nous allons nous rencontrer.

Elle est observer par Scylla qui eu un sourire malsain.

Scylla: Pauvre Ultia...bien je vais me mettre en route vers ma cible...Nala Scarlett!

Elle saute sur une autre branche plus loin alors que Yuden et Natsu sont face à deux Zancrow.

Yuden: OK...on en prends chacun un.

Natsu: Ouais.

Zancrow: Surtout pensez pas avoir la moindre chance on est aussi puissant l'un que l'autre mon double et moi!

Yuden: Vraiment alors sa devrait le faire!

Il fonce sur le double de Zancrow qui tends son bras et dégage une boule de feu.

Double Zancrow: Bombe du Dieu du Feu!

Il fait exploser la boule de feu quand Yuden est a proximité avant de l'attaquer Zancrow lui tends ses bras et forme un cercle avec ses bras.

Zancrow: Faux du Dieu du Feu!

Il se créer une faux avec ses flammes et tranche les arbres sur le chemin de Natsu, le Chasseur de Dragon charge ses flammes dans ses mains.

Natsu: Aile du Dragon de Feu!

Zancrow se protège de son attaque et parvient à toucher Natsu qui eu droit à une coupure sur le torse, Yuden et le double de Zancrow s'affronte et le Chasseur de Dragon Solaire à un léger avantage.

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Son coup frappe le poings du double de Zancrow qui eu de très légère fissure sur son bras, Yuden le remarque mais ne voit par le double de Zancrow tendre sa main en arrière.

Double Zancrow: Dague du Dieu de Feu!

Il créer une dague et la plante dans le torse de Yuden qui pousse un hurlement de douleur, Natsu vit son frère ce qui laisse une fenêtre à Zancrow qui avec sa faux projette Natsu sur Yuden les deux traverse une partie de la forêt et atterrissent dans la zone où se trouve Makarof au sol blessé. Le maître de Fairy Tail vit ses deux mages au sol et Yuden se tenant la côte douloureusement.

Natsu: Sa vas Yuden?

Yuden observe sa blessure déjà cautériser par les flammes de Zancrow.

Yuden: Ouais...maître!

Ils virent Makarof au sol.

Makarof: Yuden...Natsu...

Les deux Zancrow arrivent en riant et virent le maître de Fairy Tail au sol.

Zancrow: Il semble que maître Hadès n'est pas finit le travail...alors on va s'en charger nous! Mugissement du Dieu du Feu!

Il crache ses flammes sur Makarof affaiblit mais Yuden s'interpose avec Natsu et se prennent l'attaque de Zancrow, Makarof vit ses deux enfants debout et blessé des assauts de Zancrow.

Makarof: Natsu...Yuden...

Yuden: Tu toucheras pas...au vieux...on...le défendra coûte que coûte...

Natsu: On le défendra...contre ta guilde!

Zancrow: Ah vraiment...bien on va vous montrer ce qu'on est capable de faire mon double et moi.

Il tend ses bras en avant.

Zancrow: Repas de Vulcain!

Il créer une créature à partir de son feu qui se dirige vers eux mais Yuden utilise ses flammes pour éloigner Makarof, alors que lui et Natsu sont frappé par l'attaque qui les font hurler de douleurs. Natsu tente d'aspirer les flammes de Zancrow qui lui brûle la gorge.

Zancrow: C'est inutile pauvre crétin! Ses flammes sont supérieur à celle des Dragons tu ne pourras pas les avaler!

Son double charge une boule de feu qu'il envoi sur les deux mages provoquant une nouvelle explosions les envoyant aux sols couvert de blessure. Natsu avec son gilet presque calciné des marques de brûlures sur son visage ainsi que quelques coupures.

Zancrow: Regardez-vous même à deux contre un vous êtes pas de taille! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Les exceeds arrivent à ce moment et virent la scène sous leurs yeux, ils sont surpris de voir deux Zancrow.

Wendy: Hein mais...pourquoi y'a deux Zancrow?

Ayumi est aussi surprise que Wendy.

Ayumi: Aucune idée...mais vos amis ont l'air mal en point...

Chibi: Yuden...Natsu...

Zancrow remarque les exceeds et utilise une nouvelle fois la Pluie du Dieu du Feu, les exceeds s'écrase au sol blessé Ayumi se relève mais Zancrow frappe dans l'estomac de la capitaine des Chevaliers Runiques.

Zancrow: J'ai toujours rêvée de faire ça...

Yuden vit Chibi au sol il se relève serrant les poings comme Natsu déterminée.

Zancrow: Encore debout! Je dois bien l'admettre vous êtes résistant! Mais je vais vous réduire en cendre Nuage du Dieu du Feu!

Les flammes entourent Natsu et Yuden qui serrent les poings, Makarof les vient.

Makarof: Ils...ne survivront pas...à cette puissance...

Natsu déploie alors ses flammes à son maximum mais ça n'eu aucun effet sur le feu de Zancrow.

Carla: Les flammes...de ce type sont plus forte...

Yuden lui aspire les flammes que dégage Zancrow comme Natsu ils virent alors celle-ci diminuer au grand étonnement des mages.

Zancrow: QUOI!

Ils absorbent les flammes de Zancrow les deux Chasseurs de Dragons déploient leurs écailles.

Zancrow: IMPOSSIBLE!

Makarof vit Natsu déployer maintenant des flammes noires et rouges.

Makarof: Incroyable...il a vidé exprès ses propres réserves pour pouvoir absorber les flammes divine...mais Yuden...il risque de...

A son grand étonnement les flammes de Yuden se mélange à celle du Dieu mais aussi à celle de son double d'Edolas offrant un trio de couleurs qui choque Zancrow.

Zancrow: NON! Comment tu peux encore tenir debout...avec toutes ses flammes...

Yuden: JE crois en moi et en ma guilde!

Le double de Zancrow fonce sur Yuden avec sa dague que Yuden bloque avec un de ses bras, avec l'autre il l'entoure de flamme bleu et noir.

Yuden: FRAPPE DIVINE DU DRAGON INFERNAL!

Il transperce alors le double de Zancrow avec son poings sous les yeux du vrais qui vit son double éclater et ses reste être calciné par les flammes de Yuden, Narcis sentit alors la destruction du double de Zancrow.

Narcis: Comment...le double...a été détruit!

Luxus sourit et en profite pour frapper de pleins fouet Narcis qui tombe au sol mais se relève et essuie le sang sur sa lèvre.

Luxus: Sa c'est sûrement Yuden et Natsu...ils sont balèzes et ne laisseront pas tes potes s'en prendre à notre guilde.

Narcis observe Luxus avec fureur alors que Zancrow est horrifiée de voir son double disparaître mais Natsu avec ses flammes former deux boules de feu.

Natsu: Hé toi!

Zancrow observe Natsu et la fureur se lisant dans ses yeux.

Natsu: T'aurais jamais dût t'en prendre à Fairy Tail! SUPPLICE DES DRAGONS ET DES DIEUX!

Ils frappent Zancrow avec ses deux boules de feu le mage rit avant qu'une explosion ne se produisent et ne le propulse dans la forêt complètement KO, Natsu et Yuden se rejoignent sous les yeux d'Ayumi choqué.

Ayumi: Ils...Ils ont vaincu Zancrow...mais...qui sont-ils... _ces mages de Fairy Tail sont incroyables..._

Wendy: NATSU! Yuden!

Elle rejoins les deux Chasseurs de Dragons qui reprennent leurs souffles, Yuden observe Natsu.

Yuden: Sa vas Natsu?

Natsu: Ouais mais c'est à toi que...

Soudain Natsu sent une douleurs en lui il se tord de douleurs sous les yeux d'Happy et des autres.

Happy et Yuden: NATSU!

Il tombe au sol fiévreux.

Yuden: NATSU! Natsu tu vas bien!

Makarof arrive à se redresser mais sent ses blessures sévères.

Makarof: Il...a absorbé du feu divin...son corps doit se purger de ses flammes...mais toi Yuden tu n'as rien?

Yuden: Non...bizarrement...c'est comme si je mangeais du feu normal.

Makarof est impressionner par la résistance de Yuden et comprend à présent pourquoi les mages de rang S voulait qu'il les rejoignent. Du côté de Narcis celui-ci se relève furieux.

Narcis: Tu as osé...me faire saigner!

Luxus: T'en fais pas t'étais déjà laid avant que je te corrige.

Narcis furieux observe Luxus ses yeux sombre.

Narcis: Je vais te faire regretter ça! JE VAIS TE FAIRE REGRETTER CA!

L'atmosphère devint alors lourde Mirajane, Lisanna et Nala sentent le changement d'atmosphère soudain comme chacun sur l'île de Tenro.

Mirajane: Cette pression...elle est...

Voix: Ce doit être mon insupportable collègue!

Scylla: Narcis...alors tu te décides enfin à le jouer sérieusement...

Nala sort une épée et la pointe sur Scylla.

Nala: Toi tu es avec Grimoire Heart je le sent!

Scylla: Si je te dis oui...Azuma tu te charges des deux autres!

Azuma apparaît derrière Mirajane et Lisanna.

Azuma: Avec plaisir j'ai toujours rêvé d'affronter la célèbre Mirajane quel misère que Titania ne soit pas là.

Nala observe les deux mages de Grimoire Heart alors qu'Aline et Kai conduisent Gajeel et Levy aux camps de base, ils évitent de justesse une attaque provenant des bois.

Aline: C'était quoi ça on aurait dit...

Kai: La magie de José...

Voix: Bien observer Kai.

L'ancien Phantom Lord vit son ancien maître arriver souriant ils sont choqué de voir José Porla sur leur île.

José: Alors maître Goeffrey avait raison cette île serait le bastion d'origine de Fairy Tail...et j'ai trouvé quatre fée pour le prix d'une...maître Hadès sera ravie de mes service.

Kai observe José avec Aline les deux allait devoir se frotter à l'ancien maître de Phantom Lord, pendant que Lucy, Cana, Grey et Loki doivent s'occuper de Caprico. La bataille entre les fées et Grimoire Heart est loin d'être finie.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant Lucy et son groupe doivent lutter contre Caprico posséder par le fameux Zoldyo, tandis que Nala trouve un adversaire à sa hauteur. Suivez le prochain chapitre "Zoldyo" pensez à laissez vos reviews et à la prochaine.**


	103. Chapitre 103: Zoldio

**Suite de l'arc de Tenro Lucy va devoir tout donner contre Caprico posséder par une personne liée à son passé, le liens entre Lucy et ses Esprits sera renforcé.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 103: Zoldio.**

Natsu était allongé au sol et Wendy tente de le soigner tandis que Yuden observe Makarof et son frère au sol, Ayumi observe le Chasseur de Dragon inquiet et remarque leurs écharpes noir.

Ayumi: Dites-voir il me semblait que vous aviez des écharpes blanches non?

Yuden: Ouais...mais c'est à cause de ce mage qu'on a croisé sur notre île...on pense que ce doit être votre Zeleph.

Ayumi est choqué.

Ayumi: Zeleph! Vous avez survécu à une rencontre avec l'être le plus dangereux et cruel du monde!

Yuden: Cruel je dirais pas ça...il semble qu'il ne contrôle pas la magie qui l'habite.

Ayumi: Comment ça?

Yuden: Je sais pas...si il aurait voulut nous faire du mal il ne nous aurait pas demander de partir...et il a réagit de façon étrange quand il nous a vue Natsu et moi. Il a aussi parler d'une catastrophe qui approchait.

Ayumi: Une catastrophe?

Makarof observe Yuden les dires d'Hadès lui reviennent en mémoire.

Makarof: Xeathor...

Yuden se tourne vers son maître rapidement comme Ayumi.

Ayumi: Xeathor...c'est le nom du Dieu que vénérer cette secte que vous avez arrêter...

Yuden se souvient alors de ce que Vanessa leur avait raconté et fait le liens avec les perles qu'ils ont vue.

Yuden: Les "sept sceaux" est-ce que sa serait ça...

Makarof approuve et Yuden observe alors la forêt.

Ayumi: De quoi vous parler?

Chibi: Tu penses à ses étranges pierres c'est ça? Celle qui sont sortit d'Orochi, du Nirvana et de la Tour du Paradis.

Ayumi observe l'exceed surprise.

Ayumi: Vous connaissez la Tour du Paradis! Comment ça se fait!

Yuden: Il y en a sûrement une autre sur l'île...et si les sept se retrouve alors...

Happy: Alors ce sera...la Fin du monde...

Du côté de Lucy celle-ci est avec Grey, Cana et Loki contre Caprico les bras croisé souriant.

Loki: Caprico...

Caprico: Loki...je croyais qu'on t'avais bannis du royaume des Esprits!

Loki: Comme tu le constates on m'a pardonné mes fautes! Mais toi que t'est-il arrivé!

Caprico: J'ai simplement trouvé le moyen de m'affranchir! Tu veux que je t'aide!

Il fonce et attaqué Loki qui esquive son assaut Grey et Cana lance un assaut sur lui.

Grey: BAZOOKA ESQUIMAU!

Il tire une rafale sur Caprico qui la dévie et bloque l'assaut de Cana.

Caprico: Volée de poings!

Il frappe plusieurs fois de manière rapide et précise Cana qui se retrouve propulsé au sol incapable de bouger.

Caprico: Soumission humaine! Guerrier!

Il invoque alors des guerriers samouraï qui se jette sur Grey.

Grey: C'est quoi ce délire?!

Caprico: Je peux invoquer des êtres humains que j'ai stocké dans une autre dimensions! Et je peux les utiliser contre vous!

Lucy: Tu oublies quelqu'un!

Il bloque lassaut de Lucy qui sort son fouet et bloque les bras de Caprico avec.

Lucy: Regulus Kick!

Elle frappe dans le ventre de Caprico qui recule et vit Lucy une vision lui vient en tête en voyant son regards, il se releva horrifiée en voyant cette chevelure blonde.

Caprico: Ce visage...

Il vit Cana tenter de l'atteindre mais il l'envoie au sol.

Caprico: Toi tu commences à m'énerver...mais tu serait utile! Soumission humaine!

Il projette des vagues ténébreuses sur Cana qui hurle de douleurs en entendant une voix dans sa tête.

Lucy: CANA!

Cana se relève les yeux blancs du côté de Caprico.

Caprico: Bien occupe-toi d'elle maintenant!

Cana fonce vers Lucy mais Loki bloque son assaut.

Loki: Cana...reprend-toi!

Caprico: Inutile une fois sous mon contrôle! Ils obéissent au moindre de mes ordres!

Loki comprit alors en voyant Caprico sourire d'un air maniaque.

Loki: Alors tu n'es pas Caprico!

Caprico: Quel perspicacité!

Il attaque Loki avec sa volée de poings l'envoyant au sol légèrement blessé, alors que Cana envoit Lucy au sol et à son pieds bloquant sa gorge;

Lucy: Cana...

Caprico/Zoldio: Je me nomme Zoldio! Je suis tout comme toi un mage constellationiste Lucy Hearthfillia!

Lucy est choqué de l'entendre.

Lucy: Tu...tu me connais?

Caprico/Zoldio: Oh que oui...même trop bien...

Du côté d'Ultia celle-ci fouille la forêt à la recherche de Zeleph.

Ultia: Où tu es Zeleph...je sens ta présence après tant d'année nous allons enfin nous rencontrer...

Voix: Qui es-tu?

Elle se retourne et lui fit finalement face le mage Zeleph se trouvait face à elle, un léger sourire décore son visage.

Ultia: Te voilà Zeleph...

Erza et Jubia se dirige vers le campement inquiète pour les autres mages, mais des épées lumineuses s'abattent a proximité d'elles.

Erza: Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Jubia: Jubia n'en a aucune idée...

Voix: VOus voilà enfin;

Elles virent Meldy arriver des épées lumineuses autour d'elle.

Erza: Une enfant!?

Meldy: Je suis Meldy l'une des Chevalière du Purgatoire!

Jubia: Un membre de Grimoire Heart...

Meldy: Erza Scarlett et Jubia Lockser vous êtes deux de mes cibles prioritaire!

Jubia: Cible prioritaire...

Meldy: Lien sensorielle!

Une marque rose apparaît sur leurs poignets.

Erza: Qu'est-ce que...

Jubia: Un lien sensorielle.

Meldy: Vous allez rapidement savoir ce que sa signifie! Maguilty Rays!

Elle envoie des rayons sur les deux mages qui se les prennent Jubia ressent alors la douleurs qu'Erza ressent.

Jubia: Que...que se passe t-il...j'ai ressentit...

Meldy: C'est grâce à ma magie la douleur que ressent ton amie...tu la ressens.

Erza: Peut-être mais sa ne suffira pas à arrêter des mages de Fairy Tail!

Meldy: Nous verrons cela rien ne m'empêcheras de tuer Grey Fullbuster!

A ce moment Jubia eu un choc ce que Erza ressent elle aussi.

Erza: Grey...

Jubia: PourquoI...vouloir tuer monsieur Grey.

Meldy: Parce qu'il est responsable du malheur de ma mère!

Kai et Aline eux font face à José souriant.

José: Kai...je vois que tu as finie par rejoindre la plèbe!

Kai: Dixit le mec qui a rejoins une guilde noire!

José: Allons une guilde reste une guilde, et dés que j'aurais acquis ce que je suis venue trouvé je m'en irais.

Aline: Ce que vous voulez? Et c'est quoi votre vengeance envers nous pour avoir démanteler Phantom Lord?

José: Oui mais plus particulièrement aux Chasseurs de Dragons Solaire! A cause de lui Kai et Gajeel ce sont fait pardonner et ont rejoins Fairy Tail!

Kai: Yuden...il nous a considérer comme des membres de sa famille, chose qu'apparemment vous n'enseignez pas à Phantom Lord!

José: SILENCE!

Il utilise sa magie sur eux mais ils esquivent son assaut rapidement Levy retrouve connaissance et vit José.

Levy: José...

Aline: Levy! Tu vas bien?

Levy: J'ai...j'ai horriblement mal...

José: Tient tient tient la petite libraire je croyais que Gajeel et Kai t'avez sérieusement amochées mais je vais finir le travail! Liens nécrotique!

Des liens se dirige vers Levy mais Aline charge sa magie.

Aline: Bouclier de Glace! Levy conduis Gajeel en lieux sûre!

Levy: D'accord...

José: Lieu sûre! Cette île est assiégée par Grimoire Heart il n'y a aucun endroit où vous cachez!

Kai: Ah ouais...Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

José: Portails Nécrotique!

Il créer un vortex qui aspire l'assaut de Kai un autre portails se créer derrière lui et le frappe de pleins fouet, il se retrouve au sol alors qu'Aline se prends des attaques de José souriant.

José: Je vais apprécier vos cris d'agonie! En espérant qu'ils atteignent le lézard solaire!

De retour sur Lucy celle-ci est toujours aux pieds de Cana, Grey affronte encore les guerriers envoyer par Caprico et Loki observe Zoldio.

Loki: Zoldio...c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de toi...

Caprico/Zoldio: Normal je ne suis pas qu'un simple mage constellationiste je suis le premier a avoir réussie à fusionner mon être avec un Esprit!

Loki: QUOI?!

Loki est horrifiée comme Lucy.

Lucy: Fusionné...avec un Esprit...

Caprico/Zoldio: Lucy Heartfillia...ta mère à toujours considérer les Esprits comme des membres de sa famille! Alors qu'elle n'a pas comprit qu'ils seulement des outils! Des outils qui nous permettent de devenir des Dieux!

Lucy: Des Dieux...non...les esprits sont des êtres vivants...qui ont des sentiments comme nous!

Caprico/Zoldio: BALIVERNE! LES MÊMES FOUTAISES QUE TA GÂRCE DE MERE N'A JAMAIS APPRIS!

Lucy est choqué d'entendre ses propos alors que Grey congèle les mages autour de lui.

Grey: Répète seulement ce que t'as dit!

Lucy se met à pleure.

Lucy: Ma mère...était quelqu'un de bien!

Caprico/Zoldio: Elle était faible et idiote! A cause de sa stupidité elle a perdu la vie! Si elle avait écouter ce que j'avais à dire elle serait encore en vie!

 _"Flash-back"_

 _Dans le manoir Hearthfillia bien des années auparavant, Layla est face à Zoldio dans son bureau une autre femme est présente aux côtés de Layla une femme aux cheveux court vert portant une robe noire._

 _Layla: Zoldio. Grammy m'a dit que tu voulais me parler d'une alternative?_

 _Zoldio: Oui Layla j'ai trouvé un moyen pour toi d'ouvrir la porte sans pour autant risquer ta vie! Il s'agit de la Soumission Céleste._

 _Ces mots donne des frissons aux deux femmes._

 _Layla: La Soumission...Céleste?_

 _Zoldio: Oui j'ai perfectionner ce sort pendant des mois et j'ai réussie à le maîtriser ce sort permet d'utiliser l'énergie d'un Esprit quelconque plutôt que la tienne! Ainsi ce sera celle de l'Esprit qui sera consumé et tu survivras!_

 _Layla et Grammy sont horrifiée de l'entendre._

 _Layla: Zoldio...co...comment tu..._

 _Zoldio: En utilisant mes Esprits Layla! Avec eux...tu peux survivre!_

 _Grammy: Mais...sa viendrait...à tuer des Esprits!_

 _Zoldio: Ce ne sont que des Esprits! Ils ne ressentent pas la douleur!_

 _Layla: Tu te trompes Zoldio!_

 _Zoldio se tourne vers Layla le regard triste._

 _Layla: Les Esprits sont des êtres vivants ayant des sentiments, des émotions, des rêves et des espoirs. Ils sont comme toi et moi et feraient tout pour protéger les leurs._

 _Zoldio observe Layla se lever et observer dehors une immense porte de métal._

 _Layla: Si je dois sacrifier ma vie...alors ainsi soit-il. Je préfère souffrir moi que de faire souffrir autrui._

 _Zoldio sert les poings furieux._

 _Zoldio: Comment tu peux dire ça! Penses-tu à ceux que tu abandonnes...Grammy..._

 _Grammy: Je respecte sa décision...elle noble et pure..._

 _Zoldio fusille Grammy du regard et se tourne vers Layla les larmes aux yeux._

 _Zoldio: Et ta fille Lucy! Elle sera triste!_

 _Layla: Lucy comprendra quand elle sera grande...de plus elle ne sera pas seule...j'y veillerais..._

 _Zoldio: MAIS ET MOI ALORS HEIN! JE T'AI TOUJOURS VUE COMME UNE SOEUR! JE T'EN PRIE UTILISE CE SORT SUR UN ESPRIT! MAIS NE MEURS PAS!_

 _Il s'effondre au sol en larme mais Layla va le réconforter._

 _Layla: Tu devras t'en remettre Zoldio...car je compte sur toi...pour veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Lucy...avec Grammy._

 _Zoldio continue de pleurer alors que Layla quitte la pièce avec Grammy, de sombre pensé vinrent à l'esprit de Zoldio qui le plonge dans une folie qui le pousse à franchir l'un des tabous de la magie._

 _"Fin du Flash-back"_

Lucy avait écouté l'histoire de Zoldio qui sert les poings.

Caprico/Zoldio: Layla avait refusé de m'écouter...et à préférer utiliser sa force plutôt que celle d'un Esprit...tous ça pour mourir!

Lucy: C'est normal!

Il observe Lucy qui regarde le mage.

Lucy: Ma mère considère les Esprits comme un membre de sa famille...jamais elle ne sacrifierais comme toi son humanité où sa famille. Sa tâche devait être importante pour accepter de se sacrifier elle plutôt qu'un autre! Elle l'a choisie...tout comme toi tu as choisis de la trahir...et de faire du mal à ses amis et sa famille!

Caprico/Zoldio: Sale peste! JE VAIS T'ENVOYER LA REJOINDRE ELLE ET GRAMMY!

Il fonce sur Lucy qui pleure sur la clé d'Aquarius.

Lucy: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Aquarius!

Aquarius apparaît alors furieuse Cana dégage son étreinte de Lucy, l'Esprit vit Lucy en larme elle avait tout entendue et sa colère était noire.

Aquarius: Zoldio...sale rapace...

Caprico/Zoldio: Aquarius!

Aquarius: Sale ordure...tu as tué Grammy parce qu'elle était avec Layla...et maintenant tu oses baffoué sa demande qu'elle t'a faite!

Caprico/Zoldio: La mère et la fille sont irrécupérable! Aussi têtue l'un que l'autre!

Aquarius: Tu te trompes...elles sont toutes les deux courageuses...et font passer notre bien-être avant le leurs. Je respecterais la promesse que j'ai faite à Layla...QU'ON LUI A TOUS FAIT NOUS LES ESPRITS!

A ce moment l'esprit de Caprico tilta.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _"OST Sad Theme-Fairy Tail"_

 _Caprico est avec Aquarius et Cancer devant le lit de mort de Layla épuisé._

 _Layla: Mes amies...je suis heureuse...de vous revoir...une toute dernière fois._

 _Aquarius a des larmes aux yeux comme Cancer, Caprico reste calme mais ne peut cacher la tristesse qu'il a._

 _Layla: Je vous demanderais...à tous une faveur..._

 _Aquarius: Qui est?_

 _Layla: Prenez...soin de Lucy...protéger là...de tous..._

 _Caprico: Mais Zoldio tu..._

 _Layla: Je sens...en Zoldio...une...âme maléfique..._

 _Elle gémit de douleurs c'est à ce moment que le fond de la pièce disparaît et laisse apparaître le Roi des Esprits._

 _Roi des Esprits: Ma vieille amie..._

 _Layla: Mon ami...tu es venu..._

 _Roi des Esprits: Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma plus vieille amie..._

 _L'émotion se lisait dans la voix du Roi des Esprits alors qu'Aquarius se mis à pleurer plus violemment._

 _Layla: Par pitié...protéger Lucy...considérer là...comme un membre de votre famille._

 _Roi des Esprits: Je te le promets...adieu ma très chère amie..._

 _Layla rendit son dernier souffle plongeant les Esprits dans une tristesse insoutenable, ils entendent la porte s'ouvrir et virent Lucy arriver et vit sa mère sur le lit morte._

 _Lucy: Maman! MAMAN!_

 _Elle la rejoins et se met à pleurer sur le corps sans vie de sa mère._

 _Lucy: MAMAN! NON MAMAN!_

 _Aquarius: Lucy..._

 _Roi des Esprits: Ta maman est partit rejoindre le Monde des Esprits et est devenue une constellation..._

 _Lucy observe le Roi des Esprits qui ouvre un brèche dans le Monde des Esprits et Lucy vit se dessiner une constellation qui prit le visage de sa mère souriante, le même sourire orne le visage de Lucy._

 _Lucy: Maman?_

 _Roi des Esprits: Quand tu regarderas les étoiles elle sera toujours là à veiller sur toi...désormais tu seras notre étoile Lucy Heartfillia._

 _Lucy observe Aquarius qui la prit dans ses bras souriante mais encore en larme, elle observe le corps sans vie de Layla et murmure doucement._

 _Aquarius: Je veillerais sur elle Layla..._

 _"Fin OST"_

 _"Fin du Flash-back"_

Caprico se tient la tête douloureusement et se tord de douleurs, les guerriers ralentissent leurs mouvements.

Aquarius: Caprico...souviens-toi de la promesse faite à Layla!

Caprico: Aquarius...Zoldio...est trop...fort...

Il hurle de douleurs alors que la terre devint violette sous les pieds de Loki et Aquarius.

Caprico/Zoldio: SOUMISSION CELESTE!

Les deux Esprits sont alors entouré par la lueur violette dégager par Zoldio sous les yeux de Lucy, Grey vit la scène alors que quelques instant plus tard la robe de Lucy redevint normal et vit avec horreur Aquarius et Loki dans le camp de Zoldio.

Aquarius/Zoldio: J'ai repoussé les limites de la possessions Lucy je peux contrôler autant d'Esprits que je le veux!

Lucy: NON AQUARIUS...LOKI!

Loki/Zoldio: Voyons comment tu te débrouilles sans tes précieux alliées! Regulus Impact!

Il frappe Lucy de pleins fouet avec sa magie la projetant dans les airs, elle se fait ensuite attaquer par Caprico et Aquarius en même temps.

Aquarius: Alors Lucy tu comprends maintenant ma vraie puissance!

Cana piétine Lucy avant de la projeter vers Grey qui arrive à la rescousse.

Grey: Sale ordure!

Tous/Zoldio: Je suis Zoldio et nul ne pourras jamais me battre!

Lucy blessé se met à genoux devant ses amis posséder par Zoldio, elle ne savait pas quoi faire elle refusait de faire du mal à ses amis.

Caprico/Zoldio: Inutile de tenter de les attaquer...j'ai disperser ma magie dans chacun d'eux! Je suis donc intouchable! A moins de tous les frapper en une seule fois tu n'as aucune chance!

Grey: Ah ouais ben moi j'en suis capable! Ange de glace!

Il lance ses projectiles mais Aquarius les protège avec une vague qui balaye les projectiles de Grey et lui, soudain une idée vint en Lucy qui observe Zoldio.

Lucy: Merci du conseil Zoldio!

Loki/Zoldio: Quoi?

Lucy: T'attaquer en une seule fois...c'est exactement ce que je vais faire!

Aquarius: Si tu penses à Sagittarius oublie dés que tu voudras l'invoquer je le posséderais et l'utiliserait contre tes amis!

Lucy: Je n'utiliserais pas d'Esprit...mais seulement ma propre puissance!

Elle eu une pensé à sa mère.

Lucy: Prête moi ta force maman...

Elle ferme ses yeux et se concentre une lueur dorée apparaît autour d'elle, Zoldio observe horrifiée la scène.

Lucy: Observe le ciel et ouvre-le. Par le scintillement de toutes les étoiles de l'Univers. Montre-moi ton apparence.

Caprico/Zoldio: Ce sort c'est impossible qu'elle le connaisse!

Zoldio eu alors un sentiment de peur grandissant en lui, il connaissait le sort que préparer Lucy il avait passer des années à tenter de le maîtriser sans succès.

Lucy: Ô Tetrabiblos je suis la maîtresse des é -moi les portes du tourments et de la perfection.

Des planètes apparaissent autour de Lucy et des pantins de Zoldio, ses pantins se tiennent prêts.

Cana/Zoldio: Sa ne se passera pas comme ça!

Ses pantins foncent en même temps sur Lucy prêts à l'attaquer.

Lucy: Que les 88 étoiles s'éclairent...

Grey se poste devant et utilise sa magie.

Grey: Bouclier de glace!

Il protège Lucy de l'attaque des pantins de Zoldio alors que Lucy ouvre ses yeux.

Lucy: Maintenant! Urano Metria!

Les planètes qui entourent Lucy et les pantins de Zoldio frappent ceux-ci de pleins fouet arrachant un hurlement à tous ses pantins alors que la lumière sacrée d'Urano Metria parvient à extirper Zoldio de ses pantins, il retombe lourdement au sol alors que les amis de Lucy sont au sol blessé de son assaut Aquarius se relève se tenant la tête comme Loki et Caprico.

Aquarius: Il c'est passer quoi...Zoldio...je l'entendait dans ma tête et...LUCY!

Elle rejoins la jeune mage blessé et épuisé de son combat, alors que Grey aide Cana a tenir debout celle-ci ayant retrouvé son apparence d'origine.

Grey: Sa vas Cana?

Cana: Ouais...mais...qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer?

Ils observent Zoldio au sol qui se relève furieux.

Zoldio: Toi! Toi et ta mère avez tout gâcher! A cause...de ces Dragons!

Lucy et les autres sont surpris mais ils virent Zoldio tendre ses bras en l'air.

Zoldio: JE PEUX ENCORE REPRENDRE LE CONTRÔLE DE VOUS!

Ils se préparent mais une voix forte résonne.

Voix: J'en doute fort!

Ils virent alors le ciel s'ouvrir sur la voie lactées puis sur les Esprits Céleste et le Roi qui se tenait les bras croisés face à Zoldio, Scorpio rejoins Aquarius.

Scorpio: Sa vas ma sirène?

Aquarius: Oui...par contre pour Zoldio.

Roi des Esprits: Zoldio tu as bafoué le tabou des Esprit Céleste t'es servie de l'un d'entre eux pendant longtemps pour ta soif de pouvoir! Et tu as osé te servir d'eux pour blessé la fille de ma plus vieil ami!

Zoldio: Le Roi des Esprits...parfait...j'ai travaillé dure pour t'avoir! SOUMI...

Il s'arrête en voyant alors sous ses yeux horrifiée et ceux de Lucy apparaître Layla vêtue d'une robe argent le regard remplie de fureur.

Zoldio: Layla...

Lucy: Maman...

Layla: Zoldio...tes crimes sont odieux et impardonnable! Tu as osé tué ma meilleure amie par vengeance! Et tu t'es servie des Esprits de ma fille contre elle et tu l'as blessé...et enfin tu as trahit ma confiance et mon amitié!

Zoldio: Layla!

Roi des Esprits: Tu seras donc punie en conséquence...

A ce moment ils virent le corps de Zoldio commencer à disparaître il hurle de terreur.

Grey: Whoua qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à ce type?

Loki: Il a bafoué les lois du Monde des Esprits...il sera donc désintégrer et son esprits disperser dans le néant.

Zoldio: NON VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT! JE SUIS ZOLDIO! LAYLA AIDE-MOI!

Layla détourne le regard furieuse et triste.

Layla: Adieu Zoldio...

Zoldio fut alors intégralement désintégrer sous les yeux des mages, Lucy observe sa mère souriante elle avait un poids sur la poitrine en voyant sa mère vivante en face d'elle.

Lucy: Maman...

Layla: Ma chérie...

Lucy prit sa mère dans ses bras et pleure contre elle sous les yeux de tous, Layla caresse la chevelure de Lucy en souriant.

Layla: Tu as grandit ma puce...

Lucy: Maman...je suis si contente de te revoir...

Layla: Moi aussi ma chérie...mais mon temps ici est compté...

Lucy observe sa mère triste.

Lucy: Pitié...me laisse pas toute seule...

Layla: Tu n'es pas toute seule...tes amies sont avec toi...et le seront toujours tout comme moi...je suis très fière de toi ma chérie...tu es devenu une Constellationiste très puissante et très sage.

Lucy vit alors sa mère reculer et commencer à disparaître en poussière d'étoile.

Lucy: Maman...

Layla: Je veillerais toujours sur toi...

Elle disparaît sous les yeux de Lucy qui sent l'étreinte de Cana autour d'elle, Grey et Loki observe alors Lucy pleurer comme ses Esprits. Caprico s'agenouille devant Lucy qui observe Lucy.

Caprico: Mademoiselle...je tient à vous faire part de mes excuses et de mes remerciements...sans vous Zoldio serait encore en trains de m'utiliser pour faire du mal à mes amis. Par ailleurs je tiens à respecter mes engagements faites à votre mère...je deviendrais votre Esprit.

Lucy: Merci Caprico...

Caprico sourit alors que le Roi observe Lucy.

Roi des Esprits: Lucy...je tiendrais quand à moi la promesse faites à votre mère celle de vous venir en aide lorsque vous serez en grand danger.

Lucy: Merci...Roi des Esprits.

Aquarius sourit à Lucy qui observe son Esprit le plus chère.

Lucy: Merci Aquarius...

Aquarius: Merci à toi Lucy.

Elle disparaît avec le Roi et les autres Esprits Loki se tient le bras souriant et observe Grey.

Loki: Désolée Grey mais...mes réserves magiques sont vides et Lucy sont blessé donc...

Grey: T'en fait pas en plus y'a plus important maintenant comme s'occuper de Grimoire Heart. Je vais tenter de retrouver Jubia et Aline!

Cana pense à l'épreuve d'accession de rang S et sert les poings.

Cana: Pas question que j'abandonne...c'est trop important pour que je jette l'éponge...

Lucy: Pas de soucis Cana...

Elle vit Lucy s'approcher blessé mais souriante.

Lucy: Je t'aiderais comme promis...

Cana sourit et prit Lucy dans ses bras alors qu'ils partent chacun de leurs côtés, du côté d'Hadès celui-ci est dans son vaisseau à boire un verre de vin.

Hadès: Déjà deux Chevaliers du Purgatoire vaincu...je dois admettre Makarof que tu te débrouilles mieux que je ne l'espérais...mais cette victoire sera courte j'ai encore huit autres mage tout aussi puissant prêts à déferler sur tes fées!

Rustyrose dans les arbres observent Evergreen et Elfman se disputer, alors que Azuma et Scylla sont toujours face à leurs adversaires tandis que José torture Kai et Aline avec sa magie. La bataille de Tenro est encore loin d'être terminée.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre consacré au liens entre Lucy et ses Esprits, dans le suivant nous assisterons à une série de victoires de la part de Grimoire Heart qui dévoile ses intentions concernants Zeleph dans le prochain chapitre "Le Monde de l'ancienne magie".**

 **Pensez à laisser vos review quand à moi je vous dit à la prochaine tchaô!**

 **PS: En fait crocropaul merci pour ta review je viens de remarque comme une buse que ton nom a était effacé dans le poste du chapitre 101. Comme toujours j'espère recevoir de tes nouvelles.**


	104. Chapitre 104: Le monde de l'ancienne

**Suite de l'arc de Tenro alors que Lucy, Natsu et Yuden ont triomphé de deux Chevaliers du Purgatoires, les autres vont dévoiler leurs plein potentielle et mettre les fées dans une situation corsée.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 104: Le Monde de l'ancienne magie.**

Au camp de base de l'Île de Tenro Azuma et Scylla sont face aux filles déterminer à protéger leur île.

Lisanna: ensemble on peut le battre Mira.

Mirajane: Soit prudente Lisanna...il cache en lui une force colossale.

Scylla: Azuma réglons ça rapidement histoire qu'on ne parle plus de ces fées!

Azuma: Patience Scylla il y a longtemps que je rêve d'affronter la célèbre Mirajane!

Mirajane: Dans ce cas allons-y!

Elle prends son apparence de Satan Soul alors que Lisanna se transforme à moitié en chat, tandis que Nala observe Scylla souriante et revêt son armure de flamme.

Nala: OK approche!

Scylla: Comme tu veux! Etreinte du Démon des mers!

Elle créer un tentacule d'eau et tente d'attraper Nala qui attaque la mage de Grimoire Heart, mais elle est trop rapide et parvient à esquiver l'assaut.

Scylla: Trop lente! Rugissement du Démon de la mer!

Nala utilise sa lame de feu pour trancher le souffle d'eau rose que projette Scylla.

Nala: Quel est cette magie?

Scylla: Je possède une magie extrêmement rare très peu de gens la possède! Je suis une Chasseuse de Démon!

Nala: Une Chasseuse de démon?

Scylla observe alors Mirajane affrontant Azuma, elle créer une lance d'eau rose dans son dos.

Scylla: Exacte je me sert de la magie des Démons un peut comme les Chasseurs de Dragons où de Dieu! Et de tous je suis la plus redoutable!

Elle lance son attaque sur Mirajane mais Nala l'avait vue venir et parvient à trancher le projectile qui tombe au sol, Mirajane le remarque et remercie son amie.

Scylla: Tu es rapide pour une mage de Fairy Tail!

Nala: Je suis une mage de rang S! Je te conseil de te rendre avant que je ne te fasse du mal!

Scylla: C'est ce qu'on va voir en attendant je vais gentiment te tailler en pièce! Lame du Démon des mers!

Elle déploie une épée faite d'eau rose qui se solidifie pour donner une lame au métal rose.

Nala: Transformation!

Elle revêt son armure de la magicienne et retourne à l'assaut alors qu'Azuma esquive les coups rapide de Mirajane et Lisanna.

Azuma: Branche Tranchante!

Il projette des morceaux de bois sur les deux filles alors que des racines sortent du sol et saisissent Lisanna aux bras et aux jambes.

Mirajane: Lisanna!

Azuma: Enfin nous allons pouvoir nous affronter rien que toi et moi Mirajane!

Mirajane: Libère-là immédiatement!

Azuma: Seulement si tu parviens à me battre! Autrement.

Un compte à rebours apparaît sur les racines qui emprisonne Lisanna.

Lisanna: C'est quoi ça!?

Mirajane est horrifiée alors que Nala vit la scène.

Nala: Lisanna!

Scylla: Rugissement du Démon de la mer!

Nala se prends l'assaut mais elle découpe l'attaque avec son épée magique alors que, Mirajane vit le décompte de 180 secondes.

Azuma: Sa ne tient qu'à toi Mirajane...

Mirajane sert les poings.

Mirajane: Tu vas regretter de t'en prendre à ma petite soeur...

Lisanna: Mira...

Mirajane: QUE JE VIENS JUSTE DE RETROUVER!

Elle fonce et attaque Azuma qui déploie un bouclier de bois qui éclate sous l'impacte, il est surpris mais se prends ensuite un coup de la part de Mirajane il parvient à se réceptionner.

Azuma: Enfin...le combat peut vraiment commencer!

Mirajane furieuse observe Azuma d'un air assassin d'un autre côté Elfman et Evergreen venait de mettre au sol un autre soldat de Grimoire Heart.

Elfman: Sa vas Ever?

Evergreen: Ouais...ces gars de Grimoire Heart sont résistant.

Voix: Et encore vous n'avez pas vue l'élite de l'élite!

Ils virent arriver Rustyrose souriant et ajustant ses lunettes.

Evergreen: C'est qui lui?

Elfman: Un ennemie?

Rustyrose: Je me nomme Rustyrose je suis l'un des dix Chevaliers du Purgatoire...enfin 9 maintenant qu'il semble que Caprico nous ait trahit...mais qu'importe nous somme suffisant pour se charger de vous!

Evergreen: Ah oui et bien essaye de résister à ça! LEPRECHAUN!

Elfman: Beast Soul! War tiger!

Les deux attaquent Rustyrose qui hausse le regards.

Rustyrose: Arche de la Création: Bouclier d'Or!

Son bras se transforme en énorme bouclier dorée qui bloque l'assaut des deux mages.

Rustyrose: Arche de la Création: Pluie explosive!

Des bombes apparaissent au dessus d'eux et explose Elfman et Evergreen recule stupéfait.

Evergreen: Comment il fait ça?

Elfman: Aucune idée...mais j'ai un plan.

Evergreen: Vraiment! Là Elfman tu m'épates.

Elfman: Prépare-toi à enlever tes lunettes!

Evergreen: Reçu!

Elfman fonce sur Rustyrose souriant qui bloque ses assauts avec son bouclier.

Rustyrose: Inutile mon bouclier arrête n'importe qu'elle attaque...

Il est soulever par Elfman qui l'envoie dans les airs en perdant ses lunettes.

Elfman: MAINTENANT!

Evergreen: Devient une jolie statue mon beau!

Elle enlève ses lunettes mais une nouvelle paire apparaît sur le nez de Rustyrose.

Rustyrose: Inutile! Arche de la Création: Arc d'Artémis!

Il créer un immense arc en or et tire une flèche sur Evergreen mais Elfman la sauve, Rustyrose atterrit sur le sol et se tourne vers eux.

Elfman: Mais comment il a fait?

Rustyrose: Je vous explique ma magie vient de mon imagination! Tous ce que j'imagine prend vie automatiquement!

Evergreen: C'est une blague?!

Rustyrose: J'ai bien peur que non...c'est ça de posséder une magie perdue! Maintenant place au spectacle! Arche de la Création: Belcousas du Tonnerre!

Il fait apparaître un immense démon blindé armé de griffes acéré comme ses dents.

Elfman: C'est une blague...il peut invoquer des monstres comme ça!

Rustyrose: Je vous l'ait dit...il n'y a pas meilleure arme que l'imagination! Et je ne fais que commencer! Bientôt vous allez disparaître petite fée!

Du côté de Levy celle-ci continue de soutenir Gajeel mal en point, elle est inquiète pour Aline et Kai qu'elle a laisser en retrait.

Levy: Tiens bon Gajeel...on va...

Voix: Levy!

Levy vit alors Chibi et Yuden arriver.

Yuden: Tu vas bien?

Levy: Yuden! Chibi! Aline et Kai sont en danger!

Chibi: Tu es blessé!

Levy: Moi ça vas mais c'est Gajeel qui a le plus déguster, en plus Aline et Kai sont en trains d'affronter José!

Ils sont choqué d'entendre Levy.

Yuden: Attends répète!

Levy: José...il est avec Grimoire Heart...Kai et Aline sont en trains de l'affronter en ce moment!

Yuden: Chibi...conduit-les chez Wendy et Natsu, je vais aller voir ce que je peut faire!

Chibi: Mais toi?

Yuden: Je vais aller m'occuper de José.

Levy: Yuden!

Il court dans la forêt en direction de ses deux amis aux prises avec José qui torture les deux mages avec sa magie.

José: Quel déception mon chère Kai je pensait que tu aurais au moins le niveau de me faire m'essouffler!

Kai se relève malgré tout furieux alors que José prépare une nouvelle attaque.

Jose: Cette fois tu ne t'en sortira pas! RAYON DES TENEBRES!

Il tire un rayon en direction de Kai mais Aline s'interpose et se le prend de plein fouet sous le regards horrifiée du Chasseur de Dragons.

Kai: ALINE!

Aline tombe dans ses bras épuisé et blessé l'attaque de José lui a donné une marque sanglante sur les côtes.

Aline: Crétin...tu...devrais...pas rester planté là...sinon...sur qui...je pourrais compter...

Elle tombe dans les pommes et Kai sert les poings et observe José souriant.

José: Elle a toujours été une faiblarde comme tous ceux de Fairy Tail!

Kai: Vous allez me le payer! Je vais vous massacrer!

Il pose Aline au sol et déploie ses griffes et avec une rapidité surprenante parvient à déchirer la cape de José et griffé son bras.

José: Pas mal enfin je vais pouvoir m'amuser!

Luxus, Angel, Ruby et Adam sont toujours face à Narcis qui observe Luxus d'un air assassin.

Narcis: Tu n'aurais jamais dût toucher à mon magnifique visage!

Angel: Magnifique je dirais pas!

Narcis: Sale peste vous ne savez même pas un quart de ce qu'il se passe ici! Miroir du Passé: Magma explosif!

Un miroir relâche une boule de magma au-dessus des mages qui en s'écrasant explose et provoque un incendie, ils virent les arbres aux alentours brûlé alors que Narcis se place sur un rocher.

Narcis: Votre île abrite à la fois Zeleph mais aussi la source du Monde de l'ancienne magie!

Angel: Le monde de l'ancienne magie?

Narcis: Oui on l'appel aujourd'hui Monde de la grande magie mais son but est simple...une source illimité de pouvoir magique! Un Monde où nous sommes des dieux! Un monde où la magie n'a aucune limite!

Luxus: Ah ouais sa à l'air vraiment chiant ce truc.

Narcis: Pauvre idiots! Ce monde de la magie ancienne...regorge aussi de connaissance perdue au fil des millénaires! Parmis elle la capacité à devenir immortelle!

Ruby: Immortelle?

Narcis: Exacte! Le seul moyen de rivaliser avec Zeleph...est de devenir immortelle comme lui! L'immortalité est la clé à toutes les solutions!

Adam: Non l'immortalité nous prive de notre repos...vivre indéfiniment doit être lassant!

Narcis: Pauvre idiots vous ne voyez donc pas que nous nous devons de l'avoir! Le grand cataclysme approche! Les Ténèbres recouvriront ce monde si nous ne trouvons pas le moyen de rivaliser avec sa source!

Luxus: OK là tu commences à m'ennuyer! En quoi sa à un rapport avec cette île?

Narcis: Cette île est le centre de la convergence de toutes les magies! Elle renferment une force incommensurable...avec celle-ci nous seront capable de vaincre le Destructeur!

Angel: Le Destructeur...Xeathor!?

Narcis: Oui il est sûre le point de se libérer de sa prison...et de détruire la création! Mais pour l'instant je vais me charger de vous détruire vous! Miroir du Passé: Rugissement du Démon des vents!

Son miroir projette des rafales de vent rose sur les mages.

Angel: Ca...Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Elle envoie son attaque sur Narcis la bloquant mais Ruby arrive dans son dos et parvient à le frapper au visage, Luxus se prépare à le réceptionner.

Luxus: Poings d'acier du Dragon de la Foudre!

Il frappe de plein fouet Narcis qui traverse les flammes générer par l'incendie.

Angel: Enfin...on a réussie à le toucher...

Adam: Oui mais...j'ai l'impression qu'il en faut beaucoup plus pour s'en débarrasser...

Voix: SALES AVORTONS!

Ils virent Narcis revenir son visage comportant une fissure d'où s'échappe un sang noir.

Narcis: JE VAIS VOUS TUEZ!

Adam: Sa sent pas bons...

Narcis: Magie des Miroir: Dédoublement!

Des miroirs apparaissent face à eux et libèrent leurs doubles sombres, ils sont choqué de les voir en face d'eux.

Narcis: Allez-y massacrez-les!

Ils se jettent sur eux rapidement Luxus bloque les poings de son double.

Luxus: Grondement...

Il se prend un coup dans l'estomac.

Double Luxus: Orage du Dragon!

Il électrocute Luxus avec une foudre verte qui le fait hurler de douleur.

Angel: LUXUS!

Son double l'attrape au cou mais elle le repousse alors qu'elle vit Luxus blessé de la foudre de son double.

Luxus: C'est quoi ce délire?

Narcis essuie le sang sur son visage tordue d'une expression de sadisme.

Narcis: Mes doubles sont chargé de particules Ethernanos! Chacune de leurs attaques en sont remplie!

Adam: Des particules Ethernanos...c'est impossible pour eux d'absorber les attaques...

Son double tente de l'avoir mais il lui fait une clé de bras, et sort une flèche pour la planter dans son double mais le double de Luxus le frappe de sa foudre l'envoyant au sol.

Ruby: ADAM!

Le double de l'exceed la frappe à l'estomac mais celle-ci bloque son bras et l'envoi au sol avec une telle force qu'elle se brise comme du verre, elle rejoins Adam mais le double d'Angel le vit.

Double Angel: Zone Gravitationnelle du Dragon Cosmos!

Ruby est cloué au sol alors que le double d'Adam s'approche dangereusement de lui.

Ruby: Adam...

Luxus se redresse et vit son Exceed.

Luxus: Laisse mon chat saleté! Hurlement du Dragon de foudre!

Narcis: Magie des Miroir: Réflexion!

Son attaque ricoche sur le miroir mais Luxus s'écarte rapidement frappant le double d'Angel qui explose comme le verre, la zone de gravité s'estompe.

Angel: Adam...

Ruby fonce et parvient à repousser le double d'Adam mais celui de Luxus charge sa foudre.

Double Luxus: Martelement du...

Il se fait transpercer par le poing de Luxus.

Luxus: Ta gueule...

Son double tombe en morceau mais l'attaque d'avant le force à se mettre à genoux, Ruby soulève Adam grognant de douleurs.

Ruby: Adam...

Narcis: Maintenant le coup de grâce! Miroir du Passé: AETHERION!

Un énorme morceau de miroir apparaît au-dessus d'eux attirant l'attention de tous le monde, celui-ci commence à s'illuminer voyant le danger Adam attrape Ruby par l'épaule.

Ruby: Adam!

Elle est projeter hors de la porté de l'attaque alors que Luxus fait de même avec sa soeur en utilisant sa foudre.

Luxus: Désolée petite sœur...

Angel: LUXUS!

Le tir frappe Luxus et son exceeds sous les yeux d'Angel et Ruby qui virent le rayon provoquer une explosion, stoppant le combat de tous le monde qui vit le rayon de lumière au loins. Sur les navires du Conseil Dranbalt et Lahar virent la lumière.

Lahar: Ce tir c'est l'Aetherion!

Drandbalt: Ils n'ont pas osé!

Sur place le rayon s'estompe dévoilant Luxus et Adam au sol blessé leurs haut carboniser, Ruby et Angel horrifiée les rejoignent inquiète.

Angel: LUXUS! LUXUS REPONDS-MOI!

Ruby secoue Adam.

Ruby: Allez Adam...ADAM! Réveille-toi!

Narcis observe la scène souriant.

Narcis: Ah...magnifique...

Angel observe Narcis furieuse le mage de Grimoire relève son visage ses yeux noir dévisage Angel.

Narcis: MAGNIFIQUE! Je n'en attendais pas moins...maintenant je vais m'occuper de vous!

Angel se relève furieuse ses écailles de dragons sortit.

Angel: On va voir ça...

Narcis: Mais c'est tout vue!

Rustyrose observe le rayon de lumière s'estomper en souriant.

Rustyrose: Il semble que Narcis ce soit chargé du Dragon de foudre!

Evergreen est horrifé comme Elfman.

Elfman: Quoi...

Evergreen: Luxus...

Rustyrose: Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui...il ne faillit pas à sa réputation de démon.

Elfman: De Démon?

Chez Scylla celle-ci observe la zone du tir.

Scylla: Narcis...pas mal...

Nala: Comment c'est possible...c'était...l'Aetherion!

Scylla: Bien vue Scarlette...Narcis possède un pouvoir très utile...normal pour un Démon de Zeleph...

Mirajane et Lisanna se tourne vers elle, alors qu'Azuma observe le décompté afficher 90 seconde.

Azuma: Vous ne saviez pas...Narcis est un Démon des livres de Zeleph.

Lisanna: Un Démon des livres de Zeleph...sur l'île...

Nala: Exactement comme Kali...

Scylla: Pour ainsi dire...ils sont frère et soeur d'une certaine manière et il n'a pas apprécier qu'elle est été tué par votre Yuden.

Nala retourne sur son combat contre Scylla.

Nala: Dans ce cas! On se chargera de lui comme d'elle!

Mirajane: Elle à raison! On a vaincu Kali on battra votre Narcis!

Azuma: Pour l'instant tu devrais te concentrer sur notre combat il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à ta chère sœur!

Mirajane: Lisanna...

Lisanna: Concentre-toi sur le combat...sa ira Mira...

Azuma: J'en doute! Liens Explosif!

Des racines attrapent Mirajane aux bras et au jambe la bloquant.

Mirajane: Qu'est-ce que...

Azuma: Détonation.

Les racines explosent sur toutes leurs longueurs engouffrant Mirajane.

Lisanna: MIRAJANE!

Mirajane retombe au sol violemment mais se redresse, Azuma sourit satisfait.

Azuma: A la bonne heure je n'en attendais pas moins...Etreinte de Gaïa!

D'autres racines sortent du sol et frappe Mirajane à plusieurs reprises Lisanna quand à elle tente de se dégager, Nala bloque les assauts de son adversaire qui déploie une autre épée et recule en souriant.

Scylla: J'en attendais pas moins...mais maintenant c'est terminée. Raz-de-marée du Démon de la mer!

Elle plante ses épées au sol provoquant l'éruption d'un geysers d'eau qui grandit et frappe de pleins fouet Nala qui est projeter au sol sa tenue déchiré, elle se redresse mais Scylla la renvoie au sol avec le pommeau de son épée.

Scylla: Pitoyable...Azuma finissons-en rapidement!

Azuma: Bien comme tu veux.

Il claque des doigts et le compteur se propulse directement à 10 seconde.

Lisanna: Quoi!

Mirajane: Lisanna!

Azuma: C'est finie pour toi Mirajane! Explosion linéaire!

Il projette des spores qui explose sur Mirajane la projetant au sol alors que les racines retenant Lisanna explose eux-aussi, les trois femmes sont au sol blessé et incapable de se battre.

Azuma: Je m'attendais honnêtement à mieux de leurs part.

Du côté d'Erza celle-ci eu une sensation étrange elle stoppe son combat.

Jubia: Erza?

Erza: Nala...elle est en danger...

Jubia: Alors vas-y fonce...Jubia te couvre!

Erza observe son amie et fonce.

Meldy: Oh non compte pas t'échapper je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps qu'elle est frapper par de l'eau projeter par Jubia, les deux femmes se regardent.

Jubia: Jubia ne te laisseras pas faire du mal à ses amies où à monsieur Grey!

Meldy: C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Rustyrose sent quand à lui la victoire d'Azuma et Scylla.

Rustyrose: Trois d'un coup! Nous prenons l'avantage Fairy Tail!

Elfman: De quoi il parle?

Rustyrose: Je vais a présent en finir avec vous! Arche de la Création: Tour de Dingir!

Une immense tour de lumière apparaît aux pieds d'Elfman et Evergreen, ils sentent alors une immense douleurs les submerger.

Elfman: EVER!

Evergreen: Elfman...

Rustyrose: Soyez les premiers à rejoindre le monde de l'ancienne magie! Vas-y Tour de Dingir occupe-toi d'eux!

Evergreen pleure en sentant la douleur la submerger mais sent la mains d'Elfman autour de la sienne.

Elfman: Sa ira Ever...je te le promets...

Evergreen: Elfma...

Une explosion se produit alors à leur emplacement Yuden arrête sa course, alors que Ayumi et Wendy regarde en direction de l'explosion.

Wendy: Une explosion...

Ayumi: Sa sent mauvais...

Yuden: Elfman...Evergreen...

Les deux mages sont au sol blessé et inconscient alors que Rustyrose ajuste ses lunettes, Hadès depuis son vaisseau savoure son verre de vin.

Hadès: Tes fées tombent comme des mouches...bientôt le Monde de la grande magie n'aura plus aucun secret...je serait...invincible.

Scylla et Azuma observe les trois filles au sol.

Azuma: Bien je vais passer à la phase deux du plans...

Scylla: Quand à moi je vais tenter de trouver ce crétin de Kain...on va montrer à ces fées que nous sommes plus puissant qu'eux.

Elle s'en va comme Azuma alors que Nala se redresse et vit les deux soeurs Strauss inconsciente.

Nala: Erza...

Elle tombe dans les pommes elle aussi la bataille vient de prendre un tournant désespérée, beaucoup de fées sont tombés alors que les forces de Grimoire Heart sont loin de se réduire. Zeleph et Ultia se font toujours face alors qu'une force sombre dort encore dans le sous-sols de l'île dans les racines de l'arbre de Tenro une autre perle vibrant comme les battements d'un cœur, qui résonne dans l'esprit de Zeleph.

Zeleph: Un autre fragment est en trains de se réveiller...Natsu...

Natsu quand à lui soigné par Wendy commence à ouvrir les yeux et à murmurer.

Natsu: Lucy...

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Dans le suivant Lucy et Natsu seront face à Kain Ikaru tandis que Kai et José doivent régler leurs comptes Lucy ouvre son cœur à Natsu alors que la contre-attaque des fées va débuter dans le prochain chapitre "Les sentiments de Lucy".**

 **Pensez à laissez votre review et je vous dis à la prochaine tchaô.**


	105. Chapitre 105: Les sentiments de Lucy

**Suite de l'arc de Tenro Lucy se retrouve séparée de Cana et doit tenter de la retrouver, mais elle va croiser le chemin d'un Chevalier du Purgatoire. Sa relation avec Natsu va évoluer alors que Kai doit faire face à José qui prend plaisir à torturer l'ancien mage de Phantom Lord.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 105: Les sentiments de Lucy.**

Natsu se redresse et sent ses muscles engourdit.

Wendy: Natsu!

Ayumi observe le Chasseur de Dragons surprise de le voir debout après ce combat acharnée.

Natsu: Wendy...Happy...où est Yuden?

Voix: Allez retrouver Kai et Aline!

Ils virent Levy et Gajeel arriver blessé elle tombe au sol en larme, Wendy la rejoins comme Ayumi qui voyait les fées mal en point.

Ayumi: Vous allez biens?

Levy: José...José...

Levy tombe dans les pommes alors que Natsu est choqué comme Happy.

Natsu: Levy! José quoi! José de Phantom Lord!

Ayumi: José Porla? Il a été déchue de son titre de Mage Sacrée à cause de Fairy Tail...le voir alliées à Grimoire Heart n'est pas étonnant.

Chibi: Yuden est aller l'affronter.

Ayumi observe l'Exceed.

Ayumi: TOUT SEUL!

Lily: Yuden est fort il y arrivera mais pour l'instant on doit conduire Gajeel et Levy en sécurité!

Natsu: Allez-y moi je dois retrouver Lucy!

Happy: Je t'accompagne.

Natsu part en direction de la forêt sous l'œil de Makarof.

Makarof: Soit prudent Natsu...et toi aussi Yuden.

Wendy se dirige vers Ayumi.

Wendy: Excusez-moi vous pouvez nous aidez?

Ayumi observe la Chasseuse de Dragon et aide Panther Lily et Lena à rejoindre le campement où ils virent des ruines et les mages battus, Mirajane et Lisanna dans un coins Nala allongé au sol.

Wendy: Oh non c'est pas vrai!

Chibi: MIRAJANE! LISANNA! NALA!

Makarof appuyer contre Wendy vit le carnage.

Makarof: Mes enfants...

Lena se dirige vers Nala encore consciente elle vit alors le groupe et tient son bras douloureux.

Nala: Wendy...

Wendy: Que c'est-il passé?

Nala: Grimoire Heart...deux mages...nous ont attaqué...Lisanna...et Mirajane...

Elle remarque alors Ayumi et se lève en pointant une épée vers elle.

Ayumi: Du calme...je ne suis pas votre ennemie.

Nala: Que faites-vous alors ici!

Lena: Difficile de t'expliquer mais...le Conseil est sur l'île.

Nala dévisage Ayumi.

Nala: Le Conseil n'a pas autre chose à faire que de chercher des poux à Fairy Tail!

Ayumi: Doucement le Conseil se méfie de Fairy Tail pour de bonne raisons...vous êtes impliqué dans des affaires plus où moins grave!

Carla: Dis donc vous deux je voudrais pas vous dérangez mais y'a sûrement un danger aux alentours! Alors vous devriez peut-être vérifier si un mage de Grimoire Heart est dans les parages.

Ayumi: Elle a raison...mettons ça de côtés nous devons encore trouvé neuf Chevaliers du Purgatoire sur dix.

Nala: Neuf?

Wendy: Natsu et Yuden en ont battu un...mais on a aussi vue le Roi des Esprits...sa se pourrait qu'on en est vaincu un autre.

Nala: Bien trouvons Scylla...

Ayumi: Scylla?

Nala: Oui tu la connais?

Ayumi: De nom seulement...une dure à cuire elle a massacrer un escadrons de Chevalier Runique. Elle est à moi.

Nala observe Ayumi et sourit.

Nala: Pas de soucis...mais j'ai aussi un compte à régler.

Dans la forêt un autre individus marche épuisé par sa marche depuis des heures, c'est Kain Ikaru perdu dans la vaste forêt.

Kain: La vache...cette forêt est immense...et tous les autres ont déjà dut s'amuser...c'est pas vrai! Je suis vraiment qu'un gros nul!

Son hurlement fait fuir des oiseaux alors que Lucy et Cana s'arrête pour voir les oiseaux.

Lucy: C'était quoi?

Canna: Aucune idée...bon tu as une idée de comment trouver la tombe de Mavis?

Lucy réfléchit elle tente de se souvenirs d'informations au sujet de Mavis, elle se souvient alors d'avoir lut qu'il y avait autrefois une guilde ici.

Lucy: Je pense...savoir comment.

Cana: Ah ouais comment?

Lucy: J'ai lue dans un livre qu'autrefois une guilde c'était installé sur l'Île de Tenro mais celle-ci a été décimée par des bandits.

Cana: Ouais j'en ai entendue parler...tu penses que?

Lucy: En trouvant ce village on trouvera la tombe de Mavis!

Cana sourit elle allait enfin pouvoir devenir une mage de rang S.

Cana: Lucy...merci...

Lucy: De rien...allez tu vas devenir mage de rang S et on va tous...

Voix: Mourir!

Elles se tournent alors vers la source de la voix et virent l'imposant Kain Ikaru.

Kain: Enfin je vous trouve petite fée!

Lucy sort son fouet et s'écarte de Cana.

Lucy: Fonce Cana...je m'occupe de lui...

Cana: Quoi mais Lucy!

Lucy: Va vite...tu dois réaliser ton rêve!

Cana observe Lucy rester en arrière pour lui permettre de devenir une mage de rang S.

Cana: Lucy...merci...

Elle se met à courir alors que Kain fait face à la constellationiste.

Kain: Tu as préférer rester pour m'affronter t'es une nana pas très futé! Je suis Kain Ikaru !

Lucy: Peu importe toi et ta guilde avait osez vous en prendre à la mienne je serait sans pitié! Sans oublier que je me suis déjà occupé de ton camarade Caprico!

Kain: Caprico!? Il est vaincue!

Lucy: Exacte et j'ai encore de l'énergie pour m'occuper de toi!

Kain sourit alors que Lucy tend l'une de ses clé en l'air.

Lucy: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Taurus!

Taurus apparaît prêt à en découdre.

Taurus: Meuh je suis là ma Lucy!

Lucy: En avant Robe Stellaire! Taurus!

Elle adopte sa tenue qu'elle a déjà utiliser contre Bixrow et Fried.

Kain: Oh tu crois me faire peur! Je vais te présenter à mon amis dis bonjours à Monsieur Maléfique!

Il sort une poupée vaudou sous les yeux de Lucy et Taurus.

Lucy: Une poupée vaudou?

Kain: Je vois que tu t'y connais tu dois aussi savoir qu'il s'agit une des nombreuses Magie Perdue! Je vais te faire une petite démonstrations!

Lucy: On t'en laissera pas l'occasion allons-y Taurus!

Taurus dégaine sa hache.

Taurus: Je suis prêts ma Lucy! Attaque Meuhrtrière!

Il attaque Kain Ikaru qui s'arrache un cheveux la pose sur Mr Maléfique.

Kain: Auto-renforcement acier!

Le corps de sa poupée mais aussi le siens se couvre d'une plaque d'acier la hache de Taurus rebondit sur le corps de Kain Ikaru.

Lucy: Quoi...

Taurus: Son corps est en acier!

Kain: L'auto-renforcement me permet de changer la constitution de mon corps et me parer à toutes vos attaques!

Lucy: C'est pas vrai...

Kain: Si! Maintenant à mon tours! Attaque des paumes!

Il attaque les deux mages avec ses paumes Taurus tente de bloquer son assaut.

Kain: Auto-renforcement Paume Explosive!

Il touche Taurus avec sa paume provoquant une explosion qui projette Lucy au sol plus loin, elle vit Taurus complètement KO rentrer dans le monde des Esprits.

Kain: Et voilà je t'avais bien dit ma jolie de ne pas me sous-estimer!

Lucy perds sa robe de Taurus.

Kain: Oh il semblerait que tu ne puisses utiliser ta robe ma jolie...maintenant je vais te montrer une autre spécificité de ma poupée!

Lucy: Pas si vite! Ouvre-toi Porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Cancer!

Cancer arrive armée de ses deux ciseau.

Cancer: Je suis là ma crevette!

Lucy: Robe Stellaire Cancer!

Elle réapparaît dans une robe sombre armé de deux sortes d'épée.

Kain: Encore un changement de look t'es bizarre toi!

Lucy: dis donc on en parle toi et de ton corps en acier! Allez Cancer montre-lui ce que tu sais faire!

Cancer: Je vais te faire une coupe mon homard!

Il attaque alors Kain Ikaru qui n'avait plus son armure d'acier le problème est qu'en tentant de couper les cheveux de Kain Ikaru ses ciseau se fissure.

Cancer: Mes ciseaux...

Lucy: Quoi mais comment...

Kain: C'est simple mes cheveux sont aussi dure que l'acier je me suis déjà préparer à ce genre de coup!

Lucy arme ses deux épées.

Lucy: Dans ce cas je vais tailler dans le gras!

Elle attaque Kain Ikaru qui sourit.

Kain: T'as rien comprit à ce que je vois! Auto-renforcement Brume!

Son corps devient translucide de tel sortes que les attaques de Lucy traverse le corps de Kain Ikaru.

Lucy: Quoi...

Kain: Maintenant sa vas faire mal!

Il retrouve son corps solide et attrape Lucy au cou avec ses puissantes mains, il arrache quelques mèches de cheveux de la mage avant de la plaquer violemment au sol. Cancer tente d'attaquer encore Kain Ikaru.

Kain: Rentre donc chez toi! Auto-renforcement corps élastique et d'acier!

Son corps se recouvre d'acier et il étends sa paume vers l'avant pour frapper violemment Cancer, il peut avec sa flexibilité aller et revenir de partout pour finalement renvoyer l'Esprit chez lui.

Kain: Voilà maintenant avant que tu m'interrompe on va passer à aux choses sérieuse! Si j'inverse mon cheveux avec l'un des tiens!

Il change alors les cheveux puis tire les bras de sa poupée Lucy tire alors ses bras dans la même position et est incapable de bouger.

Lucy: Qu'est...qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?!

Kain: C'est l'une des nombreuses technique avec l'un des cheveux de mon adversaires je peux lui faire faire tous ce que je veux!

Lucy: Quoi?

Kain plaque sa poupée contre sa main droite ayant pour effet de projeter Lucy sur un arbre, la mage sens alors son bras prendre le gros du choc.

Kain: Sa vas être tellement amusant!

Lucy: Pas pour moi!

Kain: Tu n'es pas joueuse!

Il écrase alors le bras de sa poupée et l'écrase violemment avec sa poigne arrachant un hurlement strident à Lucy, Natsu à seulement quelques mètres entends le cris comme Yuden se dirigeant vers Kai et Aline.

Yuden: Ce cris...

Natsu sert les poings furieux.

Natsu: Lucy...j'arrive!

Il court en direction du cris alors que Kain Ikaru finit par projeter Lucy plusieurs fois au sol avec sa poupée Monsieur Maléfique.

Kain: Alors tu t'avoues vaincu?

Lucy sert les poings et se relève avec difficulté pile au moment où Natsu et Happy arrive.

Lucy: Un mage de Fairy Tail...n'abandonne jamais!

Natsu: Lucy...

Kain: Bien dans ce cas tu vas encore plus souffrir ma petite!

Il tord le bras de sa poupée très violemment faisant de même avec le bras de Lucy, Natsu ne le supportant plus colle une droite à Kain Ikaru qui perds l'emprise sur Lucy. La mage de Fairy Tail tombe au sol se tenant le bras douloureux.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu se tient entre Lucy et Kain le Chasseur de Dragons observe celui qui a osé touché à sa Lucy, Happy rejoins Lucy inquiet.

Happy: Lucy! Tu vas biens?

Lucy: Happy...mais...

Natsu: Sa vas Luce?

Lucy sent la douleurs immense dans son bras et tente de se lever mais elle a du mal.

Lucy: Mon bras...me fait souffrir...

Natsu vit Kain Ikaru revenir le visage portant la marque de son coup.

Kain: Toi pour qui tu te prends!? A cause de toi j'ai perdu ma poupée!

Natsu craque ses doigts dans son regards ne se lisait que de la colère.

Natsu: Ouais ben comme ça sa t'évitera de t'en prendre à ma Luce!

Lucy rougit devant les paroles de Natsu déjà à Edolas il avait employée ce surnom, le coeur de Lucy bat rapidement.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: Happy conduit-là en sécurité.

Happy: Sa marche!

Kain: Sa je te le déconseille!

Natsu enflamme son poings et fonce sur Kain ikaru qui sort une autre poupée avec un de ses cheveux dessus.

Kain: Monsieur maléfice n°2 ma poupée de rechange! Auto-renforcement Acier!

Le poings de Natsu frappe l'acier qui recouvre Kain Ikaru.

Kain: Tes attaques ne m'atteigne pas...par contre les miennes! Paume Explosive!

Ses mains s'illumine et il frappe Natsu qui reçoit l'explosion et recule alors que Happy transporte Lucy, Kain Ikaru les vit.

Kain: Tu restes là petite peste! Auto-renforcement Gravité Zéro!

Il se met à flotter dans les airs et fonce sur les deux à toutes vitesses, Happy parvient à l'éviter.

Natsu: Hé t'es à moi bouboule!

Kain s'arrête furieux d'entendre ce qu'à dit Natsu sur lui.

Kain: J'ai un corps d'athlète je te signal!

Lucy: Il rêve...

Kain: J'ai entendu et tu vas regretter de m'avoir énerver! Paume Explosive!

Il attaque Lucy et Happy rapidement Happy ne vit pas la paume d'Ikaru qui le frappe de pleins fouet le propulsant au sol avec Lucy, Natsu vit ses amis au sol blessé alors que Kain Ikaru atterrit devant lui.

Kain: Maintenant à toi!

Dans la forêt Kai et José sont toujours en pleine confrontation Aline blessé et inconsciente au sol, le Chasseur de Dragons atteignait son ancien maître.

José: Tu te débrouilles bien mon petit Kai mais ce sera la dernière fois que tu auras l'occasion de me trahir!

Kai: On va voir ça!

Il attaque José avec ses griffes d'eau mais l'ancien Mage Sacré esquive ses assauts.

José: Est-ce que tous les Chasseurs de Dragons sont-ils aussi impulsif? Dans ce cas sa sera du gâteau! Paume des Ténèbres!

Il frappe Kai dans l'abdomen avec sa paume créant une impulsion maléfique créant un trous dans son manteau, le Chasseur de Dragons retourne à l'assaut.

José: Pitoyable! Lamentation des Ténèbres!

Il projette des liens de ténèbres sur Kai le Chasseur de Dragon les esquivent de justesse.

Kai: Poing d'acier du Dragon d'eau!

Il frappe José dans la mâchoire le faisant reculer.

José: Sa tu vas le regretter amèrement!

Kai: J'attends vieux débris!

José: Petit insolent!

Au campement Wendy soigne Lisanna qui entre-ouvre légèrement les yeux, elle vit la Chasseuse de Dragons à ses côtés.

Lisanna: Wendy?

Wendy: Lisanna...dieu merci tu vas bien?!

Lisanna: Mirajane...Nala...

Elle vit sa sœur à ses côtés blessé plus sévèrement.

Lisanna: Mirajane...

Wendy: Sa ira je vais m'occuper de ses blessures.

Carla: Ne force pas trop Wendy...on a encore de redoutable adversaires dans le secteur...

Ils entendent des bruits de pas s'approchant d'eux, Lily et Lena sont en position d'attaques mais ils virent que c'est juste Elfman blessé portant Evergreen.

Lisanna: ELFMAN!

Elfman ne dit rien il pose Evergreen au sol avant de tomber au sol inconscient.

Lily: Elfman!

Lena: Evergreen! Ils sont sérieusement blessé...

Makarof entends ces paroles et observe ses protégées plus de la moitié sont désormais blessé, et ça il en veut à son ancien mentor Precht.

Makarof: Precht...

Dans le vaisseau Precht sent les combats opposants les mages de Fairy Tail au Chevalier du Purgatoire.

Hadès: C'est finie Makarof...tes protégées n'arriveront pas à battre mes Chevaliers...

De retour sur Natsu face à Kain Ikaru le Chevalier du Purgatoire sourit devant le Chasseur de Dragon furieux.

Natsu: Un conseil que je te donne là maintenant...t'avise plus de toucher Lucy où Happy...

Kain: Vraiment...sage conseil.

Dans son dos il met un cheveu de Lucy sur sa poupée.

Kain: Alors...t'attends quoi t'as peur!

Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de feu!

Il frappe alors Kain Ikaru mais au dernier moment il disparaît pour laisser sa place à...

Natsu: LUCY!

Il frappe alors Lucy dans l'estomac Natsu vit avec horreur qu'il a frappé une camarade, pire sa partenaire Happy observe avec horreur Lucy être projeté au sol. Le coeur de Natsu en prit un coup ce qu'il venait de faire il ne se le pardonnerais jamais, il sert le poings furieusement et se tourne vers Kain Ikaru.

Kain: Ben dis-donc tu frappes tes propres alliées t'es plutôt dangereux comme mec!

Natsu vit Lucy au sol se tordant de douleur.

Natsu: Lucy...

Lucy: Natsu...t'en fais pas...c'est...

Kain: Au contraire il devrait s'en faire!

Il retire son cheveux avant de redresser Lucy qui se tient debout face à Natsu grâce au sortilège de Kain Ikaru.

Lucy: Natsu...

Kain: On va bien rire! Auto-renforcement glace!

Le corps de Lucy se parcours d'une pellicule de glace qui dégage une fraîcheur intense, Happy compris alors où voulait en venir Kain Ikaru.

Happy: Mais Natsu utilise le feu...

Kain: Oui et si jamais il touche sa copine risque de fondre comme neige au soleil.

Happy: Natsu ferait jamais...

Il sent alors le pieds de Kain Ikaru sur lui, le Chevalier tenait à la fois Happy mais aussi Lucy entre ses mains.

Kain: Tu as le choix soit tu te bas...soit j'écrase le matou!

Happy: Natsu!

Le mage de feu est dans une impasse il sert le poings impuissant mais il sent alors la mains fraîche de Lucy sur sa joue.

Lucy: Sa ira Natsu...sauve Happy...

Natsu: Mais Luce...

Lucy: Sa ira...

Kain: Tu refuses de te battre?

Natsu observe Kain Ikaru alors qu'il a dans sa main une poupée Monsieur Maléfique qu'il a trouvé par terre, sur celle-ci l'un de ses cheveux et un poil d'Happy.

Natsu: Sa ira ma Luce...je te promets que je vais te sortir de là...maintenant!

Il utilise la magie de monsieur maléfique numéro un pour échanger sa place avec Happy, il est alors au pieds de Kain Ikaru et Happy en sécurité il peut alors décocher un uppercut à Kain ikaru qui est projeter au sol lourdement.

Natsu: Voilà pour toi bouboule!

Il tends alors monsieur maléfique numéro un et la lance à Happy.

Natsu: Tiens ça Happy...je m'occupe maintenant de bouboule!

Happy: Natsu...

Natsu fonce sur Kain Ikaru et décoche de puissants coup de poings laissant s'exprimer sa colère.

Natsu: T'aurais jamais dut toucher Lucy!

Kain: Sa suffit!

Il repousse Natsu par la force de sa paume et tends monsieur Maléfique et commence à le plier ayant pour effet de mettre Lucy dans une position très douloureuse.

Kain: Si tu continues je plie ton amies jusqu'à ce que son corps soit détruit!

Natsu vit Lucy tordue grognant de douleurs.

Lucy: T'arrêtes pas continue...continue Natsu!

Kain: T'en es sûre?

Il tord encore plus faisant hurler de douleur Lucy, Happy observe Lucy les yeux embuée de larme.

Happy: Lucy!

Lucy: Natsu...tu dois...

Kain: Tais-toi tu m'obliges à te faire taire!

Il plie Lucy eu des larmes coulant sur ses joues il sert les poings impuissant.

Kain: Alors tu te rends?

Natsu observe Lucy si il tente ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement et Lucy serait tué dans le processus.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu observe Lucy pleurant.

Lucy: Je voulais te dire...que...je te remercie...de m'avoir offert la chance...de rejoindre Fairy Tail. Si j'en suis ici c'est grâce à Chibi...Happy...Yuden...mais surtout à toi Natsu. Tu as toujours été là...quand j'en avais besoin...tu m'as sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois...et tu m'as offert ce que je voulais...une famille...

Natsu entendait les paroles de Lucy il eu un larme perlant sur sa joue comme Happy impuissant.

Happy: Lucy...

Il vit alors une mèche de cheveu noire voler au vent.

Natsu: Lucy...

Lucy: Natsu...je voulais...je voulais...

Elle sent la pression s'intensifier alors que les morts se noue dans sa gorge, elle finit par les dires.

Lucy: Je t'aime Natsu...

Natsu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles Lucy la personne la plus chère à ses yeux lui avouait ses sentiments, à ce moment une partie de lui fut remplie de joie et l'autre désespérée.

Kain: Comme c'est mignon...malheureusement y'aura pas de happy end pour vous!

Il tord encore Lucy qui hurle de douleur.

Natsu: LUCY!

A ce moment le corps de Lucy redevint droit sous les yeux abasourdis de Natsu, qui vit alors Happy tenant la poupée de monsieur maléfique numéro un un cheveux noire l'entourant. Natsu vit alors les bras de Kain Ikaru parfaitement droit tenant la poupée dans ses mains de manière droite.

Kain: Quoi mais...comment...

Happy: TU TOUCHERAS PAS A MAMAN LUCY!

Lucy est touché par les paroles d'Happy comme Natsu qui vit alors Kain qui tente de bouger mais fut soulever dans les airs.

Kain: Hé mais relâche moi tout de suite! Tu entends!

Happy: Lâche Lucy!

Il tords les bras de la poupée forçant Kain Ikaru à lâcher sa poupée rattrapée par Natsu qui enlève le cheveu de Lucy brisant le sort, il la brûle ensuite pour la réduire en cendre. Alors qu'Happy repose Kain Ikaru.

Kain: Sale matou je vais te...

Natsu enflamme l'intégralité de son corps.

Natsu: T'aurais pas dût t'en prendre à la femme que j'aime!

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu fonce sur Kain entouré de flamme qui forme une boule de feu dans ses mains.

Natsu: Supplice du Dragon de Feu!

Il projette son attaque sur Kain Ikaru qui se protège avec ses bras.

Kain: C'est pas vrai...me dite pas que j'ai perdue! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Il est alors soufflé par l'explosion et projeté dans la forêt et envoyer dans la mer, le combat terminé Happy laisse tomber monsieur maléfique et rejoins Lucy au sol blessé.

Lucy: Natsu...Happy...

Happy: Lucy...tu vas bien?

Lucy sent les douleurs parcourant son corps elle est incapable de bouger.

Lucy: Je...j'ai mal...partout...

Natsu s'approche et la prit dans ses bras elle vit dans ses yeux des larmes.

Natsu: Lucy...

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: Tu...tu as dit...que tu m'aimais Luce?

Lucy eu alors un poids au coeur elle observe Natsu, elle eu alors peur que Natsu ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Sa gorge se noue.

Lucy: Je...ou...oui...je...je t'ai...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que les lèvres de Natsu s'écrase contre les siennes, elle sent alors le baiser fougueux du Chasseur de Dragon. Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou et partage ce baiser quelques minutes, avant qu'ils ne se séparent et qu'elle ne scrute les yeux de son Chasseur de Dragons.

Natsu: Luce...

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: Je t'aime aussi Lucy...de tout mon cœur...et je laisserais plus jamais...quelqu'un te faire du mal...je te le promets...

Lucy: Moi aussi Natsu...je t'aime de tout mon coeur...Happy...

Happy se joins à l'étreinte entre les trois puis Natsu porte Lucy sur ses épaules.

Natsu: Je te ramène chez Wendy elle va te remettre sur pieds...ensuite on va éclater les autres membres de Grimoire Heart.

Lucy: Sa marche.

Il se met à courir vers le campement alors qu'Hadès avait sentit encore un des siens perdre.

Hadès: Encore un Chevalier...ils sont fort je dois l'admettre...

Voix: Laisse-moi y aller!

Hadès vit alors un homme grand avec une coupe en queux de cheval, ses cheveux était bleu et il avait l'air menaçant.

Hadès: Ce n'est pas le moment Bluenote.

Bluenote: Quand?

Hadès: Attendons un peu...des combats intéressant vont avoir lieu.

Sur l'île Erza arrive au campement où elle vit ses camarades mal en point.

Erza: Mirajane! Lisanna! Que c'est-il passé?

Wendy: Erza! Grimoire Heart!

Erza: Je suis au courant...

Lisanna: Deux mages nous ont attaqués Nala est aller traqué l'un d'eux avec une membre des Chevaliers Runique.

Carla: Mais il en reste toujours un!

Lisanna: Azuma...il a dit s'appeler Azuma.

Erza observe le maître blessé et ses camarades et observe la forêt.

Erza: Je m'en occupe.

Wendy: Attends Erza!

Chibi: Je dois retrouver Yuden! Il est aller affronté José!

Erza se tourne vers le groupe horrifiée.

Erza: Quoi? José! Vous en êtes sûre? José est ici!

Levy ayant retrouvé connaissance se masse le crâne.

Levy: Oui...Kai et Aline sont aller l'affronter...

Erza sert la garde son épée elle devait choisir soit aller s'occuper de José en sachant qu'elle n'était pas de taille, où bien s'occuper du dénommé Azuma mais elle se rappelle que Yuden se dirige vers José et ses exploits facilita son choix.

Erza: Bien...alors je vais traquer ce Azuma.

Lisanna et les autres sont choqués.

Lisanna: Mais...et José!

Erza: Yuden s'y dirige...je suis sûre qu'il parviendra à la battre...il en a la force.

Ils regardent alors Titania s'enfoncer dans la forêt confiante, alors qu'eux sont en proies au doute.

Lena: Comment peut-elle être aussi confiante...Yuden est fort...mais José est un Mage Sacrée...non?

Chibi: Non il ne l'est plus après la dissolution de Phantom Lord il a été exclue.

Lily: Je suis avec Erza...Yuden est quelqu'un de très fort et si y'a bien quelqu'un qui peut le battre c'est lui.

Lisanna: Ils ont raison...combien de fois il nous a impressionner à Edolas?

Ils reprennent confiance alors que chez José celui-ci venait d'envoyer Kai au sol, le Chasseur de Dragons est blessé au sol.

José: Je vais enfin t'achever Kai sache que je n'ai éprouvé aucun plaisir à t'affronter tu m'as toujours déçu toi et Gajeel!

La pluie se met alors à tomber sur l'île de Tenro José observe alors les nuages tourner autour de l'île.

José: On dirait qu'un combat intéressant va avoir lieu...Scylla va entrer en scène...malheureusement tu ne seras plus là pour le voir.

Il charge une attaqué ténébreuse vers Kai qui s'attends à la recevoir, mais à quelques centimètre celle-ci est dévier et s'écrase plus loin provoquant une explosion quand un coup de tonnerre retentit. Les mages virent l'explosion provoqué par la déviation de l'attaque de José qui vit avec Kai quelqu'un posté entre eux le regard froid envers l'ancien maître de Phantom Lord.

José: Te voilà enfin...Chasseur de Dragon.

Kai: Yuden...

Yuden se tenait devant José alors que la tempête commence à se lever dans une crique avec des rochers sortant du sol, Nala et Ayumi virent perché sur un pic la Démone de l'eau qui se tourne vers elles.

Scylla: Te revoilà toi je te croyais morte?

Elle la vit dégainer son épée avec Ayumi.

Scylla: Oh je vois...toi et ta copine voulez me défiez une raclé t'as pas suffit. Bien approche!

Le combat aller faire rage comme la tempête qui se lève sur l'île de Tenro, alors que dans les bois au coeur de l'arbre de Tenro Azuma qui est sur les racines sent alors l'énergie maléfique régnant au cœur de l'arbre.

Azuma: La voilà...l'énergie malfaisante...

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre désolée pour l'attente mais j'avais des exams mais maintenant plus rien me retient j'espère pouvoir terminé la fic pendant les vacances. En attendant dans le prochain chapitre Nala et Ayumi vs Scylla alors que l'Île menace d'être rayer de la carte que fairont les mages de Fairy Tail tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Tomber de Charybde en Scylla".**

 **Sinon je vous dit à la prochain laissez vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir tchaô.**


	106. Chapitre 106: Tomber de Charybde en

**Suite de l'arc de Tenro Nala et Ayumi vont devoir se frotter à Scylla déployant sa magie anti-démon, alors que Yuden est confronté à José qui va tout tenter pour déstabiliser le Chasseur de Dragons.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 106: Tomber de Charybde en Scylla.**

La pluie s'abat sur l'île de Tenro Wendy est avec les blessés et les Exceeds, la pluie qui tombe est rose.

Lena: De la pluie rose?

Lily: Tu penses que c'est Jubia?

Carla: Non...la pluie qu'elle fait tomber n'est pas rose.

Scylla se tenait sur un pic rocheux observant les deux femmes déterminer.

Scylla: Bien je vous attends!

Elle créer deux épées d'eau rose alors qu'Ayumi sort une épée avec une garde en or, la lame était parcourut de symbole et d'inscription dorée.

Ayumi: Approche!

Nala sort son armure de la magicienne les trois femmes se lance dans la bataille Scylle prit rapidement l'avantage malgré le fait qu'elles soient deux face à elle.

Scylla: Vous êtes pitoyable vos épées ne sont rien face à ma magie!

Elle repousse ses adversaires.

Scylla: Rugissement du Démon de la mer!

Son attaque manque de frapper les deux femmes mais Nala brise son attaque avec son épée de la magicienne mais, Scylla réagit rapidement en l'attaquant avec ses épées.

Scylla: Croc du Démon de la Mer!

Une colonne d'eau rose s'élève de l'océan et forme une bouche qui se referme sur Nala et Scylla, dans l'eau rose Nala sent ses membres paralysé Scylla la taillade au ventre avant de la projeter au sol d'un coup de pied. Nala atterrit au sol le ventre portant une entaille, Ayumi vit sa blessure inquiète.

Ayumi: Nala...

Scylla: Reste concentrée sa pourrait t'être utile!

Elle créer alors avec l'eau un poings constitué d'eau rose et frappe la zone où se trouve Ayumi mais elle l'esquive d'un saut sur le côté avant de foncer l'épée à la main sur Scylla.

Scylla: Carapace du Démon des mers!

Une vague rose prends l'attaque d'Ayumi avant que Scylla ne créer un autre poings d'eau rose et ne frappe la Capitaine des Chevaliers Runique, elle percute le sol violemment mais Nala revient à l'assaut et parvient à atteindre la Chasseuse de Démon au bras.

Scylla: Sale...

Nala: Vous n'auriez jamais dût venir sur notre île! Ce lieu est sacrée pour nous!

Scylla: Je m'en moque de votre lieu sacré mais je cherche seulement à m'amuser! Et toi t'es une sacrée candidate!

Ayumi se relève.

 _Ayumi: Je ne dois rien lâcher...Drandbalt...Lahar...faites vite!_

Sur les navires du Conseil Lahar est en pleine discussion avec Gran Doma.

Lahar: Oui nous avons la confirmation que Grimoire Heart à attaquer Fairy Tail.

 _Gran Doma: Comment s'en sortent ses fées?_

Drandbalt utilise sa magie sur les souvenirs des gens et vit les exploits.

Drandbalt: De ce que je sais...trois chevaliers sont déjà battu.

 _Gran Doma: Ces larves de Fairy Tail s'en sortent bien...mais nous avons déjà prit la décision d'utiliser l'Aetherion!_

Les deux sont sous le choc.

Lahar: Quoi mais monsieur...il y a encore des mages de Fairy Tail...et nos hommes et...

 _Gran Doma: Nous n'avons pas le choix les capteurs magiques sur l'Île de Tenro s'affole! Selon nos analyses trois forces de catégories 10 est présent sur l'Île!_

Lahar est horrifiée.

Lahar: La catégorie 10...vous voulez dire...

 _Gran Doma: Exacte selon nos capteurs celles-ci sont en conflits! Deux d'entre elles tentent de maintenir la troisième..._

Lahar: Mais monsieur...pour les mages de Fairy Tail...et...

 _Gran Doma: Ceux de Fairy Tail sont des dangers pour notre société ils ne sont pas indispensable récupérer Ayumi et laissez-les donc se battre avec Grimoire Heart nous feront d'une pierre trois coups!_

Lahar est horrifiée d'entendre ses paroles dans la bouches du chef du Conseil magique, il sert les poings furieux comme Drandbalt.

Lahar: Bi...bien...monsieur...

Gran Doma se déconnecte.

Lahar: Quel ordure! Il déteste tellement Fairy Tail qu'il est prêts à les éliminer!

Drandbalt repense à Wendy et aux autres membres de Fairy Tail, il sert les poings furieux que le Conseil soit prêts à sacrifier une guilde juste parce qu'elle cause des dégâts.

Drandbalt: J'ai l'impression que le Conseil n'en a rien a faire de Fairy Tail...que pour eux ils sont sacrifiable...mais sans eux Fiore serait déjà réduit en cendre!

Lahar: Je te comprends...mais qui sommes nous pour juger les actions du Conseil?

Drandbalt observe alors l'île.

Drandbalt: Ayumi...

Sur l'île Wendy vit revenir Natsu, Lucy et Happy.

Wendy: Natsu!

Lisanna vit Lucy en mauvaise états.

Lisanna: Oh mon dieu Lucy tu vas bien?

Lucy observe Natsu souriante comme lui.

Lucy: Sa vas...tout va bien...

Happy rejoins Carla.

Happy: Carla tu sais où sont Chibi et Yuden?

Lena: Ils sont aller affronter José.

Lucy et Natsu se tourne vers elle puis Wendy le regard bas.

Natsu: Pardon...José l'ancien...

Levy: Oui...il nous a attaqué moi, Kai, Gajeel et Aline...

Natsu sert les poings.

Natsu: Je dois aller lui filer un coup de...

Voix: Natsu non...

Natsu vit alors Makarof allonger vaguement conscient.

Makarof: Laisse le Yuden peut s'occuper de ça seul...

Lucy: Mais maître Yuden est fort mais...

Makarof: Tout ira bien mes enfants...nous devons croire en lui...

Natsu observe cependant Lena qui comprit elle se met en route et part suivre Chibi, car dans la mêlée il y a toujours Kai et Aline. Sur le lieu de la confrontation Yuden dévisage José d'un regard haineux.

Yuden: José...sa vous a pas suffit de vouloir vous attaquer à Fairy Tail!

José: Non je dois avouez que je voulais que votre guilde reste en cendre!

Yuden se craque les doigts.

Yuden: Ouais ben c'est pas aujourd'hui que sa arrivera! Vous pourrez détruire notre batîment...mais vous pourrez jamais détruire l'essence même de Fairy Tail! Ce liens qu'on partage tous!

Kai sourit en entendent Yuden alors qu'Aline ayant retrouvé ses esprits entends le Chasseur de Dragon.

Aline: Bien dit...

Kai se tourne vers sa partenaire soulagée.

Kai: Aline!

Yuden: Va la rejoindre...et regagner le campement...

Kai se tourne vers Yuden surpris.

Kai: Quoi...mais toi?

Yuden: Je me charge de lui!

Aline se relève blessé et tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

Aline: Alors là tu rêves mon bonhomme...

Kai soutient Aline alors que Chibi arrive.

Chibi: Yuden!

José: Il commence à y avoir beaucoup de monde je vais faire le ménage!

Il projette sa magie sur les mages mais Yuden la brûle intégralement, José vit alors les flammes solaire et infernal de Yuden.

José: Intéressant...je vais beaucoup m'amuser avec toi.

Yuden: On va voir ça vieux débris!

José: Insolent! Chaos Ténébreux!

Il projette plusieurs boules de ténèbres sur Yuden qui rebondissent sur les surfaces, le Chasseurs de Dragons rejoins José.

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe José qui se défend avec un rideau de ténèbres.

José: Portail Ténébreux!

Il créer un portail sous les pieds de Yuden qui est projeter au-dessus de José qui projette ses balles sur le Chasseurs de Dragons qui recule, il se tient le torse où il a des traces de l'attaque de José.

José: Tu sais mieux encaisser que Kai c'est déjà ça!

Yuden: Kai est fort c'est juste que vous lui en avez fait bavez durant son séjour à Phantom Lord, alors il peut pas se battre à fond! Mais moi c'est une autre histoire!

José: A la bonne heure sa aurait ennuyeux que j'en termine rapidement avec toi.

Kai pose Aline contre un arbre à proximité il est vrai qu'il a du mal à se concentrer sur le combat avec José, toutes les horreurs qu'il a fait à Fairy Tail il s'en rappelle mais Aline pose sa main sur son visage.

Aline: Hé l'écoute pas OK...t'as changé et t'es désormais un mage de Fairy Tail.

Kai est rassuré par les paroles de la mage de glace. Pendant ce temps Scylla avait toujours l'avantage sur les deux guerrière Nala observe Scylla qui revient au sol.

Scylla: Rugissement du Démon des Mers!

Elle projette son attaque sur elles.

Nala: Transformation! Armure de Diamant!

Elle bloque son attaque avec son bouclier imposant avant de se transformer à nouveau avec son armure de Guerrière des flammes.

Nala: Lame Flamboyante!

Elle tournoie sur elle même créant un tourbillon de feu que Scylla tente d'esquiver, Ayumi l'attaque par la suite.

Scylla: Toi tu oses m'attaquer! Sans magie!

Ayumi: Qui t'as dit...que je n'avais pas de magie!

Scylla vit alors les bras de Ayumi s'illuminer et dévoiler des tatouages, dans son dos apparaît des ailes dorée elle donne un coup de genoux dans le ventre de Scylla qui eu le souffle coupé.

Ayumi: Epée de Muspellheim.

Sa lame s'imprègne de feu et elle attaque Scylla de plein fouet la mage percute un pic rocheux, Nala rejoins Ayumi qui observe la mage de Fairy Tail.

Nala: Je comprend pourquoi tu es devenu la Capitaine des Chevaliers Runique...

Ayumi: Ma mère était ce qu'on appelle une Valkyrie...j'ai hérité de ses pouvoirs.

Elles esquivent un poings d'eau s'abattre sur elles avant de voir Scylla souriante.

Scylla: J'en ai pas encore finie avec vous bien au contraire!

De sa poche sort une créature minuscule semblable à une pieuvre sombre, elle observe la créature s'accrochant à ses doigts.

Scylla: Mon bébé tu vas aider maman à éliminer ses petites pestes.

Nala: Elle nous fait quoi?

Scylla: Voyez la puissance de la magie d'une Chasseuse de Démon!

Elle lance sa créature dans l'eau rosâtre avant de tendre ses bras en avant.

Scylla: Exorcisme du Démon des mers!

Elles sont choqué alors que l'instant d'après une créature tentaculaire immense surgit de l'océan, son corps noir d'où se dégage des tentacules ceux-ci. Ses deux yeux rouges scrutant les deux femmes.

Nala: Sa risque de se compliquer...

Scylla: A toi Charybde réduit cette île en pièce!

Le monstre dresses ses deux immense tentacules et les écrasent sur le sol de l'Île de Tenro, Natsu et son groupe virent les tentacules imposant. Des fissures parcours alors le sol de l'Île de Tenro.

Ayumi: Ce truc...il veut vraiment détruire l'Île!

Scylla: Charybde va engloutir votre île sous la mer!

Nala dégaine alors une lance de flamme le regards furieux diriger vers Scylla.

Nala: Sa on verra bien! Ayumi occupe-toi de cette choses moi je me charge d'elle.

Ayumi: T'en ai sûre?

Nala: Certaine!

Elle fonce et attaque Scylla qui déploie sa magie de Chasseuse de Démon, elle créer deux épées d'eau et bloque la lance de Nala. Ayumi quand à elle vole vers les imposant tentacules qui s'écrase sur l'Île et tente de les trancher mais sa lame rebondit sur la carapace dure des tentacules.

Ayumi: C'est pas vrai...ils sont protéger par une carapace!

Scylla: Inutile d'essayer de t'en prendre à lui! Il est indestructible!

Nala: Rien n'est indestructible Scylla!

Scylla déploie une lance faite d'eau et la lance sur Ayumi mais Nala la dévie.

Nala: C'est entre toi et moi!

Scylla: Comme tu veux!

Du côté de Drandbalt et Lahar les deux officiers du Conseil impuissant face à la décision de leurs patrons, observent l'Île de Tenro et la créature qui abat ses tentacules sur celle-ci.

Lahar: Cette chose risque de détruire Tenro avant l'Aetherion...

Drandbalt sert les poings et finit par marcher vers le pont arrière.

Lahar: Drandbalt?

Drandbalt: Je m'en fou de ce que peuvent penser le Conseil! Fairy Tail mérite pas d'être réduit en cendre! Ce sont des gens biens tu le sais Lahar!

Lahar observe son ami il est vrai que Fairy Tail sont des mages formidables, mais il repense à la menace présent sur Tenrô.

Lahar: Je te comprends mais on a trois menace de catégories 10...Zeleph et deux autres forces de même puissance voire supérieur...

Drandbalt: Alors je vais les faire évacuer.

Lahar: Bien...nous avons largement la place de les accueillir.

Drandbalt disparaît alors pour réapparaître sur l'Île de Tenro, il sent alors les secousses provoquer par les tentacules de Charybde.

Drandbalt: Ce truc va engloutir toutes l'Île si sa continue.

Il se dirige vers le camp de Fairy Tail où les mages tentent de se maintenir debouts.

Natsu: C'est quoi encore ce truc!

Lucy: Aucune idée...mais sa a l'air puissant!

Voix: Et pas qu'un peut.

Ils virent Drandbalt devant eux gênée de voir ceux qu'il a trahie et caché la vérité Panther Lily prends son apparence de combat.

Lily: Tu fous quoi ici Drandbalt!

Drandbalt: Doucement je ne suis pas votre ennemie!

Natsu enflamme son poing.

Natsu: Ah ouais pourtant tu es avec le Conseil qui nous a pas à la botte!

Drandbalt: Je sais...et d'ailleurs leurs dernière décision me répugne!

Makarof: Leurs dernières décision?

Drandbalt: Oui...ils comptent utiliser l'Aetherion!

Ils sont choqué d'apprendre ça de la bouche de Mest.

Natsu: Quoi...

Lucy: Ils n'oseraient pas...

Makarof est horrifiée il observe le ciel en pensant que le Conseil est prêt à réduire en cendre leur île sacré pour eux.

Makarof: Les ordures...

Levy: Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça!

Lucy: C'est vrai! Si ils font ça ils peuvent être sûre que l'on se vengera!

Happy: Ouais Fairy Tail n'a pas pour habitude de se laisser faire!

Drandbalt est choqué d'entendre leurs propos.

Drandbalt: Vous proférez des menaces envers le Conseil!

Natsu: Ecoute moi bien Drandbalt! Pour nous Grimoire Heart, le Conseil où qui que ce soit d'autre c'est la même chose! Ceux qui s'en prennent à nous sont nos ennemies et nos ennemies on les pulvérisent!

Drandbalt est surpris mais sourit.

Drandbalt: Je m'y attendais...mais que vous sachiez...le Conseil fait ça car il y a trois forces de catégories 10 sur cette île.

Levy est horrifiée comme Makarof.

Lucy: Une force de catégorie dix...

Levy: La catégorie 10 est la plus dangereuses...elle regroupent des magies qui sont extrêmement dangereuses! Selon le dictionnaire de la magie elle regroupent des magies qui dateraient de plus de 400 ans...mais aussi des entités considérée comme extrêmement dangereuses...c'est là qu'est catégorisé Zeleph et sa magie...mais aussi...

Elle relève le regards choqué vers Drandbalt alors que Makarof répond à la place de Levy.

Makarof: Le Dragon Noir de l'Apocalypse...Acnologia.

Natsu se tourne alors vers Makarof choqué alors que dans la forêt Zeleph est toujours face à Ultia.

Ultia: Comment ça tu ne cherches pas à faire le mal...mais tu es Zeleph le...

Zeleph: Ce n'est qu'un titre...je ne cherche pas à faire le mal...je le combat et sur cette île dort la plus grande menace pour l'humanité.

Ultia sourit alors que sa boule cristal flotte dans les airs.

Ultia: Tu cherches à me faire croire que la voix que j'entends n'ai pas la tienne?

Zeleph: Non...cette voix est celle d'une entité maléfique...tu ne dois pas l'écouter car tes actions et celle des autres guildes noires sont mauvaise...si vous persister vous libérerez le fléau qui à jadis faillis détruire ce monde.

Ultia envoie sa boule de Zeleph aveugler par la magie qui se dégage d'elle, celle-ci prends une forme massive.

Zeleph: Toi...ton énergies...

Ultia/Superviseur: J'ai crue ne jamais te retrouver Zeleph! Cette petite inconsciente à penser à toi en te prenant pour un Dieu!

Zeleph: Tu perds ton temps tu n'arriveras jamais à ton but toi et tes frères!

Ultia/Superviseur: C'est trop tard trois sceau sont déjà brisé et le quatrième est sur le point de se briser!

Ils sentent les secousses dût aux assauts de Charybde, Grey observe la scène encore choqué d'entendre et de voir cette énergie qu'il a déjà vue par le passé.

Grey: Le Superviseur...

Nala et Ayumi sont toujours en plein combat contre Scylla et Charybde et la créature avait toujours l'avantage sur la Valkyrie.

Ayumi: Ce truc est résistant...

Elle vit Nala qui lutte comme elle peut face à Scylla.

Scylla: Calamité du Démon des Mers!

Une vague se dresse derrière Scylla de celle-ci sont projeter des flèches mais Nala revêt son armure d'Amazone et avec sa rapidité dévie les flèches, Ayumi se relève et observe Charybde qui abat ses tentacules là où elle se trouvait.

Ayumi: Tu ne me laisses pas le choix!

Elle fonce sur Charybde en évitant ses tentacules et enfonce son épée dans l'œil droit de la créature qui pousse un hurlement strident, Scylla vit sa créature blessé par la Capitaine des Chevaliers runiques.

Scylla: Lâche le sale peste! Rugissement du Démon de...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer son attaque que Nala l'attaque dans le dos alors qu'Ayumi fait apparaître une autre épée dans sa main droite et la pointe vers le ciel.

Ayumi: J'en appelle à la puissance d'Asgard!

Dans le ciel une trou se forme d'où tombe des épées immense qui viennent s'empaler et bloquer les tentacules de la créature qui pousse un hurlements strident, les mages virent le ciel d'où se dégage une lumière arc-en-ciel.

Wendy: Whoua c'est magnifique...

Drandbalt: C'est la magie d'Ayumi...

Lahar sourit en voyant la magie de la Capitaine des Chevaliers runiques Scylla vit avec effrois la lumière dans le ciel et les tentacules de Charybde transpercer.

Ayumi: J'en appelle...au Jugement d'Odin!

C'est alors qu'un éclair arc-en-ciel frappe Ayumi qui conduit celui-ci sur Charybde qui pousse un hurlement strident, Scylla vit la créature se débattre furieusement puis lorsque la lumière se dissipe les tentacules de Charybde s'abattent une dernière fois sur le sol alors que le monstre rend son dernier soupire. Scylla le rejoins alors qu'Ayumi rejoins Nala la capitaine est épuisé par le sort qu'elle a dut utiliser.

Nala: Impressionnant...

Ayumi: Merci...mais cette attaque...a consommé beaucoup de mon énergie.

Elles virent Scylla agenouillé devant le corps sans vie de Charybde.

Scylla: Non...Non...pitié t'en va pas...tu peux pas...tu peux pas...tu es tous ce que j'ai de lui...tu...tu peux pas partir...Charybde...

Ses sanglots sont entendue par les deux guerrière qui virent Scylla se relever serrer ses poings.

Scylla: Vous l'avez tué...

Elles sentent alors le vent se lever alors que la mer commence à s'agiter.

Scylla: La dernière chose...que j'ai de mon frère...

Nala: Son frère?

Scylla: Mon petit frère...

Elle se met à hurler à pleins poumons alors que l'eau autour de l'île de Tenro se dresse dans les cieux, Hadès vit cela et soupir.

Hadès: Scylla...

Scylla se retourne vers les deux femmes qui virent son corps couvert de marques noir, son regard assassin remplie de larme.

Scylla: JE VAIS VOUS TUER!

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre désolée pour l'attente mais j'étais malade une grande partie de la semaine, mais me revoilà plus déterminer à poursuivre et espérer finir cette arc avant la fin du mois pour enchaîner sur la suite. Sinon dans le chapitre suivant Ayumi et Nala doivent faire face à la fureur de Scylla qui cache bien plus de secret qui risque de changer la donne pour les deux femmes pendant ce temps Jubia et Meldy se battent pour Grey tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le Coeur du Maelstrom".**

 **Merci encore à toi crocropaul j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre en attendant sa fait toujours plaisir de voir que ma fic te plaise toujours autant.**

 **Pensez à laisser comme toujours vos review sa me fait énormément plaisir d'en recevoir sinon à la prochain tchaô.**


	107. Chapitre 107: Au cœur du Maelstrom

**Suite de l'arc de Tenro après avoir tué Charybde Nala et Ayumi vont devoir affronter la colère de Scylla, la Chasseuse de Démon est désormais bien décidé à engloutir l'Île tout entière.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 107: Le Cœur du Maelstrom.**

Tout autour de l'Île de Tenro d'immense vague rose commence à se dresser dans les cieux, Hadès observe la scène inquiet.

Hadès: Scylla...tu as donc décidé de dévoilé la puissance d'un Chasseur de Démon.

Natsu et ceux au camps de base virent les vagues qui laisse s'échapper de colonnes d'eau qui commence à inonder l'île.

Natsu: Whoua c'est quoi ce délire?!

Drandbalt: Aucune idée...attendez je reviens!

Il disparaît pour revenir au navires du Conseil pour voir la scène l'île se fait littéralement englober par des vagues roses, au-dessus le ciel était couvert de nuage sombre qui tourbillonnent au centre de l'Île.

Lahar: Tu as vue ça?!

Drandbalt: Oui il faut que je prévienne les autres.

Il tente de se téléporter sur l'Île mais sans succès.

Drandbalt: Impossible...on dirait que ce dôme m'empêche d'entrer...

Lahar: Espérons qu'Ayumi aille bien.

Angel est avec Ruby face à Narics, Luxus et Adam sont toujours KO alors qu'Angel observent des filets d'eau qui s'écrase au sol à proximité.

Angel: Que...c'est quoi ce truc?

Narcis: Scylla à semble t-il perdu l'esprit...si elle ne s'arrête pas elle risque d'ensevelir l'Île sous la mer et il sera alors difficile de pouvoir ramener Zeleph avec nous. Mais au moins on se sera débarrasser de vous!

Ruby observe Narcis souriant comme un sadique elle le détestait énormément, alors que du côté de José celui-ci sourit.

José: Regarde ça Chasseur de Dragons ton Île va être engloutit sous la mer.

Yuden: Ouais...mais avant que sa arrive je vais t'exploser!

José: C'est ce qu'on va voir!

Azuma vit l'eau tomber et couler le longs des branches de Tenro alors qu'il vit la lueur malfaisante au cœur d'un amas de racine.

Azuma: Scylla...ta magie semble réveiller la force de cette île et elle est encore pire que ce maître Hadès pouvait supposé.

Scylla se trouvait devant les deux femmes ayant tué son seul amis, les deux guerrière lisait la fureur dans son regards alors que le corps de Charybde gisait encore sans vie dans l'eau.

Nala: Sa magie est incroyable...

Ayumi: Elle a recouvert l'île d'un dôme aquatique...

Scylla: Et ce dôme va submerger cet île! Et vous allez mourir pour avoir tué mon seul ami!

Ayumi: Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même en ayant rejoins une guilde clandestine!

Scylla: LA FERME!

Un poings gigantesque d'eau surgit et frappe de pleins fouet Ayumi qui est propulsé sur arbre, Nala vit alors Scylla déchaîner sa colère en lançant plusieurs coups avec les bras d'eau qu'elle fait sortir d'une parois de son dôme. Elle décide de protéger Ayumi avec son armure de diamant les coups frappe le bouclier de Nala qui est obligé de reculer, mais finalement les coups s'arrête pour laisser voir une Scylla couvert d'une marque noire recouvrant ses bras son visage et son torse pour remonter aux épaules.

Nala: Alors...c'est ça la magie des Chasseurs de Démon...et ce dôme...

Scylla: Ma magie du Maelstrom...peut faire disparaître des îles...des villages...comme le miens...

Des flash apparaissent dans son esprits son village prit dans les flammes, le froid insupportable et elle seule au milieux d'un charnier. Elle créer alors deux épées solide fait d'un métal bleu.

Scylla: Charybde...était...le seul...souvenirs...de mon frère! JE VAIS VOUS MASSACREZ!

Elle charge rapidement sur Nala qui sort une lance pour bloquer son assaut mais sa lance est découper par le métal de l'épée de Scylla, qui parvient à entaille son torse et déploie un poings d'eau pour la propulser dans la forêt. Elle atterrit dans une clairière verdoyante où l'eau coule aussi par des colonnes tombant du sommet du dôme. Scylla rejoins Nala la mage de Fairy Tail revêt son armure de guerrière des flammes.

Scylla: Ton feu ne marcheras pas ici!

Nala: Quoi?

Elle tente d'enflammer son épée sans aucune succès.

Scylla: Ma magie Maelstrom annule tout magie de type feu!

Nala: De type...NATSU, YUDEN!

Yuden face à José tente de l'attaquer avec sa magie mais il n'arrive pas à provoquer la moindre étincelle.

Yuden: Quoi?

José: Que se passe t-il on dirait que tu n'arrives pas à utiliser ta magie! Par contre moi!

Il créer une main ténébreuse qui attrape Yuden et le fracasse contre le sol avant de le faire percuter plusieurs arbres, pour finalement l'étaler au sol comme une feuille.

Kai: Quoi...mais que lui arrive t-il?

José: Simple le dôme dans lequel nous sommes empêche tous mage de type feu d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs...et sa marche aussi sur les Chasseur de Dragon.

Du côté de Natsu celui-ci tente d'utiliser sa magie mais sans succès.

Natsu: Bon sang j'arrive pas à utiliser ma magie...ce dôme doit y être pour quelque chose.

Lucy: Ce truc est apparut après la lumière arc-en-ciel...sa doit avoir un liens et c'est là où Ayumi et Nala sont aller d'après ce que vous avez dit.

Lily: Oui et je commence à croire qu'elles ont des ennuis.

Erza sent alors le combat depuis sa position mais décide de continuer, Nala devant l'inutilité de son armure prends son armure des eaux. Sa couronne d'argent incrusté de pierre précieuse, son haut en écailles de reptile et son bas noir avec une cape dans son dos. Elle dégaine une épée bleus avec des reflets comme la surface de l'eau (un peu comme l'épée de Tidus dans FF 10).

Nala: Dans ce cas je vais devoir combattre le feu par le feu!

Scylla fonce sur son adversaires leurs épées s'entre-choque et les coups précis, Nala bloque les deux lames de Scylla mais celle-ci utilise le dôme d'eau à l'autre-bouts de l'île un filin d'eau se propulse vers elles pour toucher Nala au flancs laissant une marque. Nala grogne de douleurs avant de reculer et foncer sur son adversaire, elle évite un autre filin d'eau et entaille la joue de Scylla qui manque de décapiter la guerrière.

Scylla: Tu te défends bien! Mais j'ai en moi la rage de vaincre!

Elle tends ses bras et six filins d'eau forme des sortes de lame qui tente d'atteindre Nala, mais elle bloque chaque assaut alors que Scylla vit Ayumi revenir dans la partie.

Ayumi: Hé c'est pas loyal de faire ça!

Scylla: Oh moins je peux m'occuper de toi...et crois-moi tu me supplieras de t'achever!

Ayumi: Que j'ai peur!

Elle fonce sur Scylla et les deux femmes se battent farouchement Scylla avait l'avantage d'utiliser son dôme comme arme secondaire, Nala continue de bloquer les lame d'eau qui l'attaque.

 _Nala: Je tiendrais pas longtemps...je dois la neutraliser avant que toute l'île ne finissent sous la mer..._

Elle fit un salto avant pour éviter toutes les lames qui s'entre-choque et disparaissent, mais un bras d'eau sort des colonnes tombants du sommet du dôme.

Nala: C'est pas vrai.

Elle bloque les poings et vit Ayumi en difficulté Scylla parvient à lui entailler le dos faisant disparaître ses ailes de Valkyrie, avant de la propulser au sol.

Scylla: Sa c'est pour Charybde!

Elle allait achever Ayumi mais Nala bloque ses lames et reprend le combat contre Scylla sous les yeux d'une Ayumi blessé.

Ayumi: Nala...

Les deux femmes continue de se battre alors que l'eau continue de tomber et former de grosse flaque d'eau, Scylla tends son bras vers l'une d'elle créer une lame d'eau qui flotte et attaque Nala en plus d'elle.

Nala: Tu es forte...je dois l'admettre!

Scylla: Je suis obligé! Je dois massacré les chiens ayant détruit mon village!

La lame d'eau parvient à transpercer Nala au flancs la douleurs était insupportable mais elle bloque cependant les épées de Scylla.

Nala: Qui...qui a détruit ton village...les Cavaliers de l'Hiver?

A ce moment Scylla renforce la pression sur Nala.

Scylla: Comment tu le sais! Tu es au courant! Où de mèche avec eux!? REPOND!

Elle donne un coup de coude dans la blessure de Nala avant de la désarmer et de la menacer avec ses deux épées sous sa gorge.

Scylla: Tu vas me répondre maintenant! Que sais-tu de ses Cavaliers?!

Nala grogne la douleurs à son flancs l'empêche de prononcer une parole, mais Scylla et plaqué au sol par Ayumi qui utilise son endurance pour la propulser au sol Scylla perds ses épées alors que Nala tente de se redresser difficilement.

Scylla: Encore toi...

Ayumi: J'ai pas encore...dit mon dernier...mots...

Nala se traîne vers le lieux du combat qui repris.

Scylla: Tu l'auras voulue...Carapace du Démon des Mers!

Elle tends ses bras et des filets d'eau recouvre son corps qui lui fabrique une sorte d'armure d'eau ses mains était pourvue de griffe de métal rosé, elle avait aussi une sorte de queue de métal pendant dans son dos, des protections aux jambes et une sorte de couronne d'où sortent deux cornes de saphir bleu océan.

Scylla: Maintenant on est sur un pieds d'égalité!

Elle tends ses bras pour récupérer ses épées et attaque Ayumi qui reprennent leurs combats, Nala parvient à se mettre assis mais vit sa blessure sanglante au flancs. Elle tente de se redresser sans succès elle assiste au déchaînement d'éléments face à elle.

Ayumi: Bouclier Ases!

Elle déploie un bouclier en fer argenté portant des marques et des symboles l'un d'eux représentant Yggdrasil, Scylla s'acharne sur le bouclier qui n'eu pas une seul marque.

Scylla: Geysers du Démon de la Mer!

Se battant sur un sol humide un geysers d'eau propulse Ayumi dans les airs, mais elle parvient à déployer ses ailes un court instant pour freiner sa chute. Elle attaque à nouveau Scylla avec férocité alors que Nala se relève non sans difficulté, elle observe alors toutes l'eau engendré par Scylla et eu alors une idée risqué mais elle devait fonctionner pour le biens de sa guilde. Elle regarde la forêt être noyée sous la colère de Scylla, colère dirigée contre elle. Elle se concentre sur sa magie.

Nala: Transformation!

Scylla et Ayumi stoppe un cours instant leurs combats pour voir Nala qui portent désormais une armures dorée, dans son plastron était gravé des éclairs ses jambières dorée portait les mêmes gravures. Elle avait en main une épée avec neuf branche répartit sur les côtés de l'épée celle-ci était de couleurs bronze.

Ayumi: Qu'est-ce que?

Elle comprit alors et s'écarte rapidement de Scylla pour laisser Nala user de son armure de la foudre, son épée touche celle de Scylla qui sentit des picotement.

Scylla: Pauvre folle! Tu sais que toi aussi tu es en danger!

Nala: Moins que toi!

Elle poursuit son combat contre Scylla sauf que cette fois Nala avait l'avantage, elle parvient à briser une lame de Scylla avec sa lame qui engourdit avec la foudre.

Scylla: Sale peste...

Malheureusement Nala avait aussi le bras engourdit par sa tentative.

Nala: Arrête toi maintenant!

Scylla: JAMAIS! Rugissement du Démon des Mers!

Elle esquive son assaut et attaque avec sa lance de foudre Scylla qui est repoussé par Nala, la Chasseuse de Démon tends ses bras

Scylla: Vous allez crever!

De chaque parcelle du dôme d'eau des poings se dirige vers l'île, Natsu et ses camarades virent les poings.

Natsu: C'est quoi ces trucs?

Wendy: On va se faire écraser!

Nala observe avec effrois les poings.

Nala: C'est pas vrai...

Ayumi rejoins Nala les deux sont épuisé mais Ayumi prit la main de Nala.

Ayumi: On doit combiner nos forces...ta foudre combiné avec celle que je vais déployer est notre seul chance!

Nala: OK!

Elle tends sa lance en l'air alors qu'Ayumi tend son épée vers les cieux, la foudre passe alors au travers du dôme sous les yeux des Chevaliers runique.

Ayumi: Allons-y! COUP DE MJÖLNIR!

La foudre engendré gorge les deux armes des filles qui l'abattent sur Scylla qui ne put rien faire sinon se prendre l'attaque de foudre, l'explosion qui se produit souffle aussi les deux femmes qui sont envoyé au tapis le dôme commence alors à se dissiper et l'eau finit par retomber au sol. Nala se relève portant désormais sa tenue normal une chemise noire et une jupe rouge, elle vit cependant sa chemise humide au niveau de sa blessure ce qu'Ayumi remarque.

Ayumi: Tu es blessé!

Nala: Ce n'est rien de grave juste...

Ayumi: Attends.

Elle pose sa mains sur la blessure et une chaleur se dégage de la main d'Ayumi faisant disparaître la douleurs Nala regarde sa blessure qui est désormais une cicatrice.

Ayumi: Voilà...c'est tout ce que je peux...je suis complètement épuisé...on a gagné?

Elles se dirigent vers le lieux où se trouverait Scylla mais ne vire rien sinon une traîné sanglante se dirigeant vers la côte, elles la suivent et virent Scylla pleurant contre le corps sans vie de Charybde.

Scylla: Pardon...pardon...je suis tellement désolée...je...je n'ai pas sut te protéger...je n'ai pas sut...je n'ai pas sut...

Nala observe avec regret la jeune femme pleurer contre la créature morte, Ayumi aussi eu de la peine mais se souvient que Scylla est une mage clandestine elle vit alors Nala s'approcher de Scylla et s'agenouiller à quelques centimètre d'elle.

Nala: Scylla...

Scylla reste silencieuse regardant avec tristesse la jeune femme.

Nala: Mon village...aussi a été ravagé par les Cavaliers de l'Hiver...

Scylla et Ayumi furent choqué de l'entendre elles regardent alors Nala, celle-ci cachant sa peine.

Scylla: Toi aussi...les...les monstres...

Nala: Sont venus...ont ravagé mon village massacré les gens que j'aime...et m'ont emmener à la Tour du Paradis.

Scylla s'approche alors les larmes aux yeux.

Scylla: La Tour...alors...

Ayumi: Vous aussi...

Elles observent Ayumi observant la mer un larme perlant sur sa joue.

Ayumi: Vous aussi...ils sont venues...raconte nous Scylla...

Scylla se rappelle alors péniblement ce jour maudit.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Scylla est tranquillement sur la plage en trains d'observer Charybde très petit dans son bocal, elle riait en le voyant à l'époque Scylla à les cheveux bruns et la peaux foncé._

 _Scylla: Toi je vais t'appeler Charybde..._

 _Un garçon arrive dans son dos._

 _Garçon: Alors sa te plaît?_

 _Scylla se tourne vers le garçon timide._

 _Scylla: Oui...merci petit frère je l'aime ce cadeau!_

 _Le garçon allait répliqué mais la neige commence à tomber Scylla trouva ça bizarre, car ils étaient au tout début de l'été les habitants virent la neige mais une vieille femme sort paniqué._

 _Vieille Femme: ILS ARRIVENT! ILS ARRIVENT! LES CAVALIERS DE L'HIVER! LA CHASSE..._

 _Elle est alors transpercer par un pic de glace et tombe au sol dans une marre de sang, Scylla et son frère virent alors sur la mer apparaître des navires alors que des portails relâchant le froid apparaissent et sortent des guerriers en armure. Scylla terrifier vit son frère tremblant de peur elle le prit par la main._

 _Scylla: Allez viens on doit s'en aller!_

 _Ils se mettent à courir alors que les Cavaliers de l'Hiver commence leurs massacres, les enfants et les femmes sont menottées et conduit sur les navires. Scylla et son frère sont alors bloqué par un mur de glace autour du village._

 _Scylla: On est bloqué!_

 _Garçon: Grande soeur j'ai peur!_

 _Scylla prit son frère contre elle terrifier elle aussi alors qu'un groupe de Cavalier s'approche, Scylla prends son frère par la mains et s'en va vers une autre directions. C'est alors qu'elle percute un Cavalier de l'hiver tenant une sorte de sceptre d'où s'échappe une lumière blanche._

 _Cavalier de l'Hiver: Inutile de vouloir fuir._

 _Sa voix rauque donne des frissons à Scylla alors qu'elle fut bloqué par la glace, elle vit alors deux autres masses imposante arriver._

 _Cavalier de l'Hiver 2: Nous en avons finis ici!_

 _Cavalier de l'Hiver: Encore ces deux-là...ils seront parfait pour la Tour._

 _Cavalier de l'Hiver 3: Bien embarquez-les!_

 _Elle est alors embarqué elle et son frère sur les navires pour leur Enfer, la Tour du Paradis._

 _"Fin du Flash-back"._

Nala avait écouté attentivement le récit de Scylla la même chose que pour Erza et elle, ils observent Ayumi qui soupir.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Ayumi à l'époque est elle une enfant rebelle alors que la plus part des filles joue à la poupée, elle s'entraîne à l'épée et au combat dans les bois sous l'œil avisé de sa mère et sa grande sœur. Sa mère était grande les cheveux argenté les yeux rubis, sa grande soeur elle avait prêts de 18 ans les cheveux blonds mais les yeux rubis._

 _Mère d'Ayumi: Ayumi tends plus ton bras tu dois considérée la lame comme une extension de celle-ci._

 _Ayumi: Oui maman!_

 _Soeur d'Ayumi: Allez Yumi...tu peux le faire!_

 _Ayumi s'arrête et regarde sa soeur lui faisant un grimace._

 _Ayumi: Eir je t'ai déjà dit que mon nom est Ayumi! J'aime pas Yumi!_

 _Eir: D'ailleurs maman pourquoi tu l'as appelé comme ça?_

 _Mère d'Ayumi: C'est le nom d'une très vieil ami à moi...elle n'est malheureusement..._

 _Voix: Sigrun! Sigrun! Un problème au village!_

 _La mère d'Ayumi suit l'homme comme ses filles une fois arrivé Sigrun se fige sur place, elle vit la neige tomber Ayumi sent déjà que cette neige n'est pas normal et le comportement de sa mère le confirme._

 _Sigrun: Oh non..._

 _Eir: Mère...qu'est-ce que c'est que cette neige?_

 _Sigrun observe alors la mer à l'horizon._

 _Sigrun: La Chasse Sauvage._

 _Un énorme portails apparaît et laisse apparaître un gigantesque navires à ses côtés des navires de transports, Sigrun revêt alors une armure en or et déploie ses ailes aux plumes d'or._

 _Sigrun: Eir...Ayumi...allez vous mettre à l'abris!_

 _Ayumi: Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe!_

 _Un portails apparaît laissant apparaître des Molosses les deux jeunes filles reculent, mais Sigrun de quelques gestes terrasse les Molosses mais des Cavaliers arrivent._

 _Sigrun: Conduisez mes filles en lieux sûre!_

 _Homme: Oui bien sûre suivez-moi!_

 _Ayumi: MAMAN!_

 _Eir: Viens Ayumi!_

 _Elle suit sa sœur alors que Sigrun affronte les Cavaliers de l'Hiver, Ayumi et sa sœur tente de sortir du village mais un groupe de Cavalier bloque l'entrée. L'homme terrifier recule avec les filles mais prit une épée lâcher par un garde._

 _Homme: Je...je vais les retenir...allez-vous en rapidement!_

 _Ayumi: Mais..._

 _Eir prit la main de sa sœur qui vit en arrière l'homme lutter très courtement, un Cavalier bloque sa lame avant qu'un autre ne le transperce. Elles s'arrêtent devant un guerrier avec un casque de fer et une longue masse de fer blancs._

 _Cavalier de l'Hiver: Nous vous tenons!_

 _Elles sont alors emmener sur la place du village où Sigrun vit ses filles elle était blessé et ses ailes étaient gelée._

 _Sigrun: Eir...Ayumi!_

 _Elle veut s'avancer mais ses jambes sont transpercer par deux lances tenues par deux Cavaliers de l'Hiver le mage s'avance avec un autre plus grand, il avait un masque en forme de crâne son casque avait des pointe comme une couronne Ayumi jugea par sa présence qu'il s'agissait du chef où du Roi._

 _Roi de l'Hiver: Qu'avons nous là Sigrun...deux futurs Valkyries?_

 _Sigrun: Laisse...les...elles ne sont pas..._

 _Roi de l'Hiver: Tu sais que je te recherches toi et elle depuis plusieurs années...plusieurs années sans donné signe de vie...mais je t'ai trouvé toi...et je la trouverais Elle!_

 _Ayumi: Maman...tu les connais..._

 _Roi de l'Hiver: Quel magnifique enfant..._

 _Il retire alors le devant de son casque et elle vit son visage fin et pâle, ses yeux orange avec le globe noir, l"iris rouge et orange elle discerne des mèches de cheveux noirs. Il remet son masque et se dirige vers Sigrun au sol._

 _Roi de l'Hiver: Regarde-toi...pitoyable Reine des Valkyries...aujourd'hui tu es la dernière représentante..._

 _Sigrun: Va en Enfer..._

 _Roi de l'Hiver: Oh mais sa ne risque pas d'arriver._

 _Il claque des doigts et c'est alors que deux Cavaliers tire sur les ailes de Sigrun pour les arrachers violemment sous les yeux de ses filles, Eir furieuse sert les poings alors qu'une lueur dorée décore ses mains._

 _Roi de l'Hiver: Tu n'auras plus besoin de ses ailes Sigrun..._

 _Eir: LAISSE MA MERE SALE FILS DE..._

 _Elle se lance sur le Roi de l'Hiver qui ne la voit pas sauf le Cavalier à la masse qui la renvoie au sol, Eir tente de lutter mais des Cavaliers la retiennent. Eir parvint à en envoyer deux au sol et fonce sur le Roi qui l'attrape au cou et la soulève sous les yeux d'Ayumi embué de larme._

 _Roi de l'Hiver: Quel force pour une fille de son âge...malheureusement...dernière erreurs!_

 _Le Roi de l'Hiver transperce alors le ventre d'Eir soir les hurlement de sa mère et Ayumi._

 _Sigrun: NON EIR!_

 _Le corps immobile d'Eir tombe au sol alors qu'Ayumi la rejoins._

 _Ayumi: EIR!_

 _Eir: Ayumi...reste...en..._

 _Elle ferme ses yeux sous les sanglots d'Ayumi et Sigrun qui profère des menaces au Roi de l'Hiver._

 _Sigrun: TU ME LE PAIERAS!  
_

 _Roi de l'Hiver: Sa j'en doute...ta fille va voir le supplice que je te réserve!_

 _Ayumi est alors forcé de voir le supplice de sa mère qui fut crucifié de manière extrêmement douloureuses, les pieux en glaces transperçant ses mains et ses pieds ses membres brûler par le froid que déploie le mage Ayumi voyait l'état lamentable de sa mère._

 _Ayumi: Maman..._

 _Sigrun observe sa petite fille elle sourit._

 _Sigrun: Soit forte Ayumi...ma...maman t'aimeras toujours..._

 _Elle finit par succomber à ses blessures après de très longues heures de supplice, Ayumi pleure de douleurs alors que le Roi de l'Hiver s'approche._

 _Roi de l'Hiver: Envoyez-là comme les autres à la Tour du Paradis! Elle sera une bonne esclave!_

 _Il s'en va avec ses Cavaliers alors qu'Ayumi fut emmener par les Cavaliers de l'Hiver à la Tour du Paradis où son Enfer allez avoir lieux._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Le récit avaient émue Scylla et Nala qui eurent de la peine pour Ayumi, mais Nala fut intrigué par le récit de Ayumi.

Nala: "La Chasse Sauvage"? Ta mère connaissait ses Cavaliers?

Ayumi: Aucune idée...mais...aujourd'hui je ne rêve que du jour...où j'aurais le Roi de l'Hiver...juste en face de moi pour le voir agoniser...

Scylla regarde l'océan.

Scylla: J'ai perdu ma famille à cause d'eux...nous avons perdus nos familles...

Nala: Tu as revu ton frère après?

Scylla: Non...je...je crois qu'il est mort...

Ayumi: Comment il s'appelait?

Scylla observe alors le sable et sourit.

Scylla: Shaw...il s'appelait Shaw.

* * *

 **Voilà fin du chapitre sur ce cliffhanger dans le prochain chapitre ce sera une vision sur le combat entre Jubia et Meldy ainsi que sur le début de l'affrontement entre Yuden et José dans le prochain chapitre "Le liens des sentiments".**

 **En attendant merci à toi crocropaul pour ta review oui elles ont vraiment déclencher une belle catastrophe et ta règle de survie garde là en tête.**

 **N'oubliez de laissez vos reviews sur ce chapitre en attendant je vous dit à la prochaine tchaô.**


	108. Chapitre 108: Le liens des sentiments

**Suite de l'arc de Tenro qui se concentre sur le combat entre Meldy et Jubia alors que Zeleph et Grey se retrouve confronté à un puissant adversaire du passé.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 108: Le liens des sentiments.**

Nala est choqué Scylla serait la sœur de son ami d'enfance, elle observe Scylla sanglotant devant le cadavre de Charybde.

Nala: Attends...Shaw...tu...tu es la sœur de Shaw!

Scylla se tourne vers Nala choqué qu'elle connaisse Shaw.

Scylla: Tu...tu le connais?

Nala: C'est...c'est un ami d'enfance j'étais avec lui dans la Tour du Paradis!

Scylla se relève confiante.

Scylla: Est-ce...est-ce qu'il va bien?!

Nala sourit au grand bonheur de Scylla.

Nala: Oui il va très bien il est en voyage avec d'autres amis d'enfance...il est en sécurité.

Scylla est soulagée d'autres larmes parcours son visage, elle pleure contre Nala la serrant dans ses bras sous les yeux ravies d'Ayumi heureuse pour la mage de Grimoire Heart.

Ayumi: Je suis contente pour toi Scylla...

Scylla: Merci...merci...merci Nala...merci...

Nala: De rien...tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter...tout va bien...

A ce moment Drandbalt apparaît devant le groupe de femme.

Drandbalt: Ayumi enfin je te trouve!

Ayumi: Drandbalt! Te voilà.

Drandbalt: Sa vas? Tu as l'air sacrément blessé.

Ayumi: Sa vas juste des égratignures des nouvelles des autres unités?

Drandbalt: J'ai retrouvé une unité massacré...un vrai carnage...

Scylla: Se doit être Narcis...il a débarqué dans les premiers avec Azuma...

Drandbalt: Tu es de Grimoire Heart!

Ayumi: Sa ira Drandbalt...elle n'est pas dangereuse.

Scylla est surpris comme Nala et Drandbalt.

Drandbalt: Heu...tu...tu es sûre?

Ayumi: Certaine...Scylla tu peux nous dévoiler des infos sur Grimoire Heart?

Scylla: Oui...lesquelles?

Ayumi: Combien d'entre vous reste t-il?

Scylla: Zancrow, Kain et Caprico ont perdue et avec moi il doit rester...six Chevalier du Purgatoire. Meldy, Ultia, Azuma, Rustyrose, José et Narcis.

Drandbalt: Bon sang...on aura pas le temps...

Ayumi: Comment ça?

Drandbalt: Je viens d'avoir un message du Conseil...ils menacent de recourir à l'Aetherion!

Les filles sont horrifiées d'entendre ça.

Scylla: Quoi?!

Nala: Ils n'ont pas le droit!

Drandbalt: Malheureusement si...la situation l'oblige on a détecté trois type de margie de catégories 10 sur l'île...

Ayumi et les deux filles sont horrifiées alors que Scylla observe l'arbre de Tenro.

Scylla: Oh non...Azuma!

Nala: Quoi?

Scylla: Nous avons aussi détecté de l'énergie de catégories 10...mais...on en a trouvé que deux...et Azuma...est aller vers la plus puissante.

Azuma se trouve au cœur de l'arbre de Tenro il sent l'énergie maléfique circulez.

Azuma: J'ai attendue si longtemps de retrouver cette trace d'énergie...je croyais t'avoir perdue...mais tu es là...

Scylla est inquiète pour son camarade.

Scylla: Azuma...n'est pas mauvais...il tiens seulement à venger son clans...son village qui a été ravagé par les Cavaliers...enfin la Chasse Sauvage...ils n'ont laissé aucun survivant...

Nala: Les monstres...

Scylla: Il tient à s'occuper de cette énergie malfaisante l'ayant privé de sa famille il y a si longtemps.

Drandbalt: Cette énergie...est-elle...

Scylla: Supérieur à celle de Zeleph...oui et c'est pour ça qu'on est là...pour la détruire.

Dans une autre partie de la forêt Cana arrive sur un sentier où se trouve des ruines.

Cana: Je dois plus être loin je...

Elle vit alors devant elle les ruines d'un vieux bâtiment elle s'approche et vit une pancarte.

Cana: Red Lizard...sa devait être la première guilde où étais la fondatrice...mais...je vois pas la tombe...

Devant elle passe une luciole puis plusieurs elle vit alors une entrée creuser plus loin, elle vit alors un étang avec au centre la tombe de Mavis.

Cana: Bingo!

La pluie se remet à tomber les mages sont intriguées alors que dans la forêt Jubia venait de lancer une nouvelle attaque aquatique sur Meldy, celle-ci est toujours liée magiquement par le liens magique.

Meldy: T'abandonne pas toi!

Jubia: Je protégerais monsieur Grey coûte que coûte!

Meldy: Dommage...parce que de toute façons tu vas mourir ensuite sa sera au tour de Grey! Maguilty Scythe!

Elle créer une faux de lumière noir elle la tient de ses deux mains et attaques Jubia.

Jubia: Nébuleuse Aquatique!

Elle tente d'atteindre Meldy certaines frappe la magicienne mais le liens entre elle et Jubia la fait aussi souffrir, elle parvient a éviter la faux de Meldy et à bloquer ses bras avec un liens aquatique.

Jubia: Jubia te tiens!

Meldy: Moi aussi...Maguilty snake!

Une sorte de serpent lumineux saisit le bras de Jubia et le détourne permettant à Meldy de se libérer.

Meldy: Maguilty Ray!

Elle utilise ses attaques pour tenter de blesser Jubia qui arrive à se protéger avec un dôme aquatique, son dôme disparaît alors que Meldy observe la jeune femme. Jubia eu alors une vague de souvenirs à l'esprit parmi eux un village en feu recouvert par la glace, au centre une fillette pleurant devant des cadavres mutilé. Cette déconcentration permet à Meldy de préparer sa prochaine attaques.

Meldy: Maguilty Ray!

Elle envoie ses attaques sur Jubia qui se les prends elle atterrit contre un arbre.

Jubia: Ah...qu'est-ce que c'était...ces souvenirs...ne sont pas ceux de Jubia!

Meldy: Ce sont les miens...

Elle observe Meldy entouré d'épée de lumière.

Meldy: Ma magie n'unie pas seulement les sensations...mais aussi les souvenirs et les sentiments! Je n'éprouve pour Grey Fullbuster que de la haine pour ce qu'il à fait à ma mère!

Jubia: Ta mère...

Meldy: Oui...Ultia...

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Meldy et Ultia sont sur le pont du vaisseau de Grimoire Heart la jeune fille est blottit contre la mage du temps._

 _Ultia: Meldy...tu as quelque chose à me demander?_

 _Meldy: Heu oui...pourquoi...pourquoi tu es toujours triste en regardant vers l'Est?_

 _Ultia observe Meldy et sourit._

 _Ultia: Parce que...ma maman vivait à l'Est...mais aujourd'hui elle est morte._

 _Meldy se blottit contre elle essayant de la rassurer, Ultia sourit et sert Meldy dans ses bras._

 _Meldy: Je sais ce que sa fait Ultia...mais...moi je serait toujours là tu le sais..._

 _Ultia: Je sais ma petite Meldy._

 _Elle sert Meldy dans ses bras non sans savoir qu'elles sont observé._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Jubia avait vue ses souvenirs elle fait rapidement le liens avec Galuna.

Jubia: Monsieur Grey...

Meldy: Est celui qui a tué la mère d'Ultia! Alors je vais le tuer moi-aussi et grâce à toi!

Elle fait briller le liens magique autour de son poignet Grey toujours prêts d'Ultia/Superviseur et Zeleph vit la marque apparaître autour de son poignet.

Grey: C'est quoi ce délire?

Ultia/Superviseur entends la voix de Grey sa sphère se trouve devant lui et frappe de pleins fouet le mage, sa douleurs est ressentit par Meldy et Jubia.

Jubia: AH! Monsieur Grey...est en trains de combattre?

Meldy: Aucune idée...mais si il affronte quelqu'un il n'y survivra pas!

Jubia: Jubia...protégera monsieur Grey au péril de sa vie!

Meldy: Alors approche!

Dans un autre coin de la forêt Yuden se relève d'un nouvel assaut de José, le mage Sacré à toujours un très grand pouvoir magique malgré la Loi des Fées lancer par Makarof quelques mois plus tôt.

Yuden: Comment il peut...être toujours aussi fort après...la Loi des Fées?

José: La réponse la plus simple est que malgré ce que Makarof m'a fait j'ai réussie à recharger ma magie avec des sorts plus dévastateur!

Yuden: Ben je les attends!

José: Sale insolent tu joues les dures mais je sais que sous cette aspect de dure se cache un enfant effrayé!

Yuden: Ah ouais!

José: Bien sûre...ne serait-ce pas à cause du départ précipité de ta mère?

José touche une corde sensible Yuden fut déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant permettant à José de l'attraper avec ses bras ténébreux et de le fracasser une nouvelle fois au sol.

José: Pluie Ténébreuse!

Il tir des boules de ténèbres en l'air qui viennent s'écraser sur le Chasseur de Dragon, celui-ci se relève furieux le poings entouré de feu solaire.

Yuden: On dirait que c'est revenu!

Il fonce sur José le poing serré.

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Il allait atteindre José.

José: Rideau des Ténèbres!

Yuden est alors entouré d'un voile d'obscurité et se retrouve dans un monde obscure vide, alors que sous les yeux des mages de Fairy Tail il ne restait que José face à eux.

Chibi: Yuden...

Aline: Où il est?

Kai: José...

José rit devant l'air hébété des autres mages.

José: Votre ami va devoir affronter ses plus grandes angoisses!

Aline: De quoi il parle?

José: Votre ami va affronter la peur qu'il éprouve au plus profond de lui!

 _Dans l'autre-monde Yuden se retrouve dans une forêt celle de son enfance, il vit alors face à lui Natsu dans un corps adulte autour de lui Amaterasu et Ignir._

 _Yuden: Ama?_

 _Amaterasu: Battez-vous!_

 _Natsu fonce sur Yuden et parvient à le faire reculer de plusieurs mètres, il n'a pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'il se prends un uppercut de Natsu dans le thorax._

 _Yuden: Natsu!_

 _Il est alors propulsé à travers la forêt par les flammes de Natsu, il se relève pour voir Amaterasu face à lui le regard bas._

 _Amaterasu: Je suis déçue par ce que tu viens de faire Yuden..._

 _Yuden: Ama..._

 _Amaterasu: Natsu est plus fort que toi...comment peux-tu te dire Chasseur de Dragon alors que tu n'es pas capable de vaincre tes peurs?_

 _La scène repart en boucle sauf que Makarof et ses camarades de guildes sont autour de lui, rebelote Natsu le domine et l'envoi au sol très violemment._

Pendant ce temps José s'approche lentement de Chibi, Aline et Kai qui se relève avec difficulté.

Kai: Aline...prends Chibi et va rejoindre les autres...

Aline: Quoi mais toi?

Kai: Je vais devoir affronter ce malade seul.

Voix: Non pas seul!

Lena arrive sous sa forme de combat sa rapière sortit.

José: Encore un autre divertissement?

Lena: Allez Kai montrons-lui de quoi on est capable nous les mages de Fairy Tail!

Chibi: Lena...

Aline vit les deux mages prêts à se battre contre José.

Aline: OK...bonne chance.

Chibi: Quoi...mais...

Lena: Sa ira petit frère...

Chibi suit Aline tout en pensant à son meilleur ami prisonnier du monde sombre de José, en chemin Aline sentait son inquiétude.

Aline: Hé Chibi...Yuden s'en sortira tu le sais...

Chibi: Oui mais...si il affronte ses propres peurs...tu penses qu'il arrivera à les battre?

Aline ne sut quoi répondre elle-même ignorait les véritables peur de Yuden, pendant ce temps au cœur de l'arbre de Tenrô Azuma fait face à l'amas de racine qui emprisonne l'énergie maléfique il se demandait quoi faire à présent.

Azuma: Je dois trouver un moyen de la détruire.

Voix: Azuma!

Azuma se retourne pour voir Hadès juste en face de lui les bras croisé.

Azuma: Maître Hadès...j'ai trouvé la perle...mais je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant.

Hadès: Simple tu dois trancher les racines de l'Arbre!

Azuma: Comment?

Hadès: L'arbre permet de donner à Fairy Tail la force et la puissance magique, et cette perle est en trains de s'en nourrir...tu n'as d'autres choix que de détruire l'arbre!

Azuma: En êtes-vous sûre?

Hadès sourit.

Hadès: Certains...vas-y!

Azuma observe la perle hésitant est-ce que l'idée d'Hadès est bonne? Peut-il réellement détruire les racines sans que cela ne libère la perle.

Azuma: Mais ne risque t'elle pas de s'échapper comme les trois autres?

Hadès: Ce qui a permis aux autres de se libérer c'est l'alimentation en magie qu'elles avaient engendré! Réfléchit si on coupe sa source d'alimentation elle n'aura pas la force nécessaire pour s'alimenter et tombera inerte.

Azuma réfléchit encore pendant ce temps Jubia et Meldy continue de se battre farouchement, la jeune fille ne lâche rien.

Meldy: Maguilty Rays!

Elle envoi ses projectiles sur Jubia certains la blesse, Grey sent alors les attaques porter par Jubia et Meldy. Ultia/Superviseur continue d'observer le mage se tordre de douleur.

Ultia/Superviseur: Je devrais t'achever ici et maintenant!

Zeleph: J'en doute fortement!

Ultia/Superviseur: Ne te mêle pas de ça Zeleph...je vais m'occuper du mage de glace ici et maintenant! Va donc jouer ailleurs!

Il claque des doigts et une importante décharge d'énergie chasse Zeleph dans la forêt sous les yeux ahurie de Grey.

Grey: Zeleph...co...comment t'as fais ça?

Ultia/Superviseur: Je suis bien plus puissant et vieux que Zeleph lui-même... sa magie n'est que le fruits d'une malédiction dont j'en connais tous les aspects...mais toi tu es à moi maintenant Grey Fullbuster! Je n'ai pas eu la chance de te combattre à la Tour du Paradis où sur Galuna.

Grey: Quoi! Alors...t'es le Superviseur! Mais je croyais que Yuden et Natsu t'ont cramé!

Ultia/Superviseur: Aucune magie en ce monde ne m'empêcheras de poursuivre notre objectifs à moi et mes frères! Maintenant je vais me charger de toi grâce au corps de cette jeune fille...et je vois en elle un potentielle incommensurable!

Grey: Depuis quand tu l'as manipules?

Ultia/Superviseur: Assez de temps pour connaître chaque aspect de sa vie!

Il utilise la boule de cristal d'Ultia pour tenter de toucher Grey.

Grey: Mur de Glace!

Un mur se dresse entre lui et la boule d'Ultia celle-ci se bloque dans le mur.

Ultia/Superviseur: De la magie constructive de glace...je vois.

Elle utilise sa magie pour faire disparaître le mur de glace et permettre à sa boule d'atteindre Grey à l'épaule, Meldy et Jubia ressente la même douleurs que Grey.

Grey: C'était quoi...ce truc...

Ultia/Superviseur: Avec l'Arc du temps je peux modifier le cours du temps de n'importe quoi, comme par exemple faire disparaître ton mur de glace! Mais il y a plus amusant mon chère Grey.

Grey: Amusant c'est pas le termes que j'attendais.

Jubia et Meldy se remettent de l'attaque d'Ultia les deux femmes sont à genoux Meldy est la première à se relever.

Meldy: Cette douleurs...Grey doit affronter Ultia...elle va pouvoir se charger de lui! Mais je vais lui filer un coup de main...

Jubia: De quoi tu...

Jubia vit alors deux épées apparaître autour du cou de Meldy.

Meldy: Avec ça...j'aurais l'occasion...d'en finir avec toi et Grey...même si sa me coûte la vie!

Jubia: Non...monsieur Grey...

Grey eu alors de drôle d'image qui lui viennent en tête la plus part provienne de l'enfance de Jubia, il vit alors Déliora qui massacre sa famille et réduit en cendre son village. Meldy eu alors le même genre d'image à l'esprit.

Meldy: Ces images...ce...ce ne sont...pas les miennes...

Jubia: Ce sont...

Elle vit ensuite une autre scène se passant dans le village de Grey qui ne pouvait qu'observer sa ville réduite en cendre par Déliora avec sa sœur à ses côtés, puis l'image de Déliora anéantit par les mages de Fairy Tail. Meldy observe Jubia qui pleure.

Jubia: Déliora...Déliora est mort...et...c'est...c'est monsieur Grey...qui...qui a...

Meldy: Attends...toi aussi...et Grey...avez...

Jubia: Oui...nos parents...et le petit frère de Jubia...ont perdue leurs parents...à cause de Déliora...

Meldy: Mais...je croyais...que...la mère d'Ultia...avait...

Jubia: Monsieur Grey...m'a dit que celle lui ayant appris la magie s'appelait Ul...

Meldy fait disparaître ses lames elle était perdue dans les multitudes de pensé qui sont dans son esprits, elle se met à genoux.

Meldy: Mais...alors...

Jubia s'approche et se met à genoux.

Jubia: Dis-moi...tes parents sont aussi morts à cause de Déliora?

Meldy: Non...les miens...sont...sont morts à cause des Cavaliers de l'Hiver...

Jubia: Les Cavaliers de l'Hiver? Comme ceux qui ont attaqué Erza et Nala?

Meldy: Sans doute...j'ai échappé à la Tour du Paradis car à l'époque...elle était déjà détruite...ils sont arrivé...et ont massacré ma famille...mes frères...mes soeurs...mes parents et mes amis...ils les ont tous tuées...

Elle se met à pleurer Jubia comprit la peine qu'elle avait et console Meldy.

Jubia: Pourquoi rejoindre Grimoire Heart?

Meldy: Parce que...Hadès...à dit qu'il traquait la source de la puissance de ces Cavaliers...alors...je...je voulais leurs faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait...mais aussi...parce qu'Azuma et Ultia...m'ont recueillit après le massacre...

Voix: Une erreurs!

Elles se tournent vers la source de la voix et vit Zancrow souriant.

Zancrow: Une erreur qu'ils ont faites. Ils auraient dût t'achever là-haut mais maître Hadès c'est opposé en disant qu'on pouvait se servir de toi!

Meldy est choqué.

Meldy: Quoi...

Zancrow: T'as pas comprit on cherche pas à détruire la source des Cavaliers de l'Hiver...on veut la contrôler!

Meldy: Non tu mens!

Zancrow: Vraiment? Pourtant pourquoi Hadès s'embetterais avec vous alors qu'on a juste à...

Jubia utilise sa magie pour tenter d'atteindre Zancrow.

Jubia: Tais-toi! Ne dis pas ce genre de chose! Meldy est une magicienne talentueuse!

Meldy est surprise que Jubia la défende.

Jubia: Meldy est courageuse et forte! Elle a sût retrouver le bonheur avec Ultia après avoir subie une épreuve difficile! Si Ultia et Azuma ont gardé Meldy c'est parce qu'il l'aime!

Meldy sourit et se relève alors que Zancrow dégage des flammes noires.

Zancrow: Dans ce cas sa ne me gêne pas de la cramer et toi aussi!

Jubia: Jubia protégera Meldy au péril de sa vie!

Meldy: Et je la protégerais au péril de la mienne!

Jubia observe Meldy et les deux se tiennent la main.

Zancrow: Comme c'est si mignon...mais vous ne m'empêcherais pas de vous cramez mes jolies! Festin du Dieu du Feu!

Il utilise sa magie mais le liens unissant Meldy et Jubia s'illumine.

Jubia: Allons-y Meldy!

Meldy: OUI!

Jubia et Meldy: MAGUILTY WATER!

Un immense flots d'eau entouré par la lumière de la magie de Meldy déchire l'attaque de Zancrow et le propulse dans la forêt, Zancrow finit par passer par le camps de Fairy Tail.

Natsu: Qu'est...Zancrow?

Il le vit passer avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans la mer Lucy vit alors le trous dans les arbres pour voir plus loin Jubia et Meldy.

Lucy: C'est Jubia...et...c'est qui elle?

Jubia et Meldy se regardent souriante.

Meldy: Merci Jubia...je...

Jubia: Sa ira...Jubia est heureuse qu'on soit devenu amie.

Meldy: Moi aussi...ce liens...montrera qu'on sera toujours là l'une pour l'autre...

Jubia: Oui.

Elles se prennent dans les bras alors qu'Ayumi, Drandbalt, Scylla et Nala reviennent toutes au camps.

Nala: Natsu! Lucy!

Lucy: Nala! Tu es avec...

Elles virent Scylla et se mettent en garde.

Nala: Non elle est de notre côté...

Scylla vit Meldy avec Jubia revenir par le chemin creuser par leur attaque.

Scylla: MELDY!

Elle rejoins la jeune fille.

Meldy: Scylla! Tu es là!

Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et rejoignent le camps où ils eurent droit au débriefing.

Ayumi: Alors le Conseil menace d'utiliser l'Aetherion...j'étais au courant qu'ils ne vous apprécient pas du tout mais de là à l'utiliser...

Drandbalt: Ils enfreignent eux-même plusieurs règles...pourquoi?

Meldy: On doit retrouver Ultia et Azuma!

Scylla: Azuma est aller à l'arbre de Tenro...mais après je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote...je sais seulement que la source d'énergie maléfique est là-haut.

Natsu: Heu excusez-moi mais de quoi vous parlez?

Nala: Natsu tu te souviens des trois perles qui sont sortit d'Orochi, du Nirvana et de la Tour du Paradis...une autre se trouverait ici sur Tenrô.

Lucy: Ouais Zoldyo nous en à parler...il parler de la source de la magie ancienne!

Ayumi: Ce qui confirme que cette énergie soit de catégorie 10...en clair.

Drandbalt: En clair si ils tirent avec l'Aetherion...

Wendy: Sa fera comme à la Tour du Paradis et au Nirvana...elle absorbera la décharge d'énergie.

Ayumi: On doit joindre le Conseil Magique!

Drandbalt: OK.

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Ayumi.

Ayumi: Je compte sur vous pour vous chargez de Grimoire Heart!

Natsu: Aucun soucis! Si on compte deux de moins avec vous le gros patatapouf, le mec au flamme et enfin Zoldyo sa fait...heu.

Scylla: Cinq chevalier en moins...mais il reste encore Azuma, Ultia, José, Narcis et Rustyrose...et...

Voix: MOI!

Ils se retournent pour voir devant eux...

Meldy: Bluenote!

Bluenote: Meldy! Scylla vous avez trahit Grimoire Heart!

Scylla: Maître Hadès ne sait pas ce qu'il fait! Il va libérer le Démon!

Bluenote: Qu'importe la puissance est notre unique objectif! Je vais maintenant me charger des traîtres!

Natsu: Ah ouais approche un peut pauv!

Il se fait clouer au sol par la magie de Bluenote les bras croisé.

Bluenote: La vache...on dirait celle de...Angel...

Wendy sent son corps devenir lourd.

Wendy: J'ai l'impression de peser des tonnes!

Bluenote: Où est la lumière des fées?

Ils sont surpris de la demande de Bluenote alors que la pluie s'abat plus violemment sur les mages.

Lisanna: Mais c'est qui ce type?

Meldy: Le Commandant adjoint d'Hadès...il est plus fort que n'importe qui dans la guilde!

Carla: Il est complètement fou!

Lucy: HA...il nous faut de l'aide...

Cana face à la tombe sent alors la carte de Lucy, elle la vit clignoter sur le signal d'aide.

Cana: Oh non Lucy elle est en danger!

 _Voix: Attends Cana...prend._

Cana vit alors les lucioles se poser sur son bras une chaleur envahit son bras, pour voir l'instant d'après un tatouage sur son bras.

Cana: Mais qu'est-ce que...

Elle vit alors l'apparition de Mavis juste en face d'elle souriante.

Mavis: Fairy Glitter...l'une des trois magies de Fairy Tail...je te l'offre...

Cana: Maître...fondateur...

Mavis: Va Cana...tes amis ont besoin de toi.

Cana ne sût pas quoi répondre alors que Mavis disparaît en nuée de luciole.

Cana: Merci...merci maître fondateur!

Elle se met à courir vers Lucy à toute vitesse alors que du côté d'Ayumi et Drandbalt de retour sur le navire font le débriefing à Lahar.

Lahar: Je vois...mais j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncez...le Conseil...viens de lancer la phase d'activation de l'Aetherion!

Les deux chevaliers sont horrifier.

Ayumi: Quoi...pour quand?

Lahar observe l'île de Tenrô soupirant.

Lahar: Dans cinq minute...l'île...ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenirs...

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant les mages vont devoir repousser leurs limites alors qu'Azuma doit prendre une décision difficile, le temps manque au mage alors que Yuden doit faire face à ses pires craintes alors que les renforts de Fairy Tail arrive. Dans le prochain chapitre intitulé "Le retour des héros".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchaô!**


	109. Chapitre 109: Le retour des héros

**Suite de l'arc de Tenro suite à la défaite de Meldy et Scylla Bluenote entre en action, José va une nouvelle fois se concentrer sur Kai alors que des renforts arrives pour Fairy Tail à l'heure où tout semble perdue.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 109: Le retour des héros.**

Sur le navire Ayumi observe l'île en pensant à Nala et Scylla qui sont en danger à cause d'une décision stupide du Conseil.

Ayumi: La bande de salaud...

Lahar: Maître Ork essaye de s'opposer à l'utilisation de l'Aetherion...mais les autres conseiller ne veulent pas le savoir...cet île ne sera demain plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Azuma se trouve quand à lui sur les branches de l'arbre encore hésitant, sous les yeux d'Hadès.

Hadès: Azuma! Je suis ton maître tu ne me fais plus confiance?

Azuma: Ce sont vos ordres je sais mais...si on libère cette chose...le monde court à la catastrophe!

Hadès: Azuma tu as en mains les clés pour empêcher le retour de l'Âge des Ténèbres! Veux-tu vraiment sacrifier ce que représente ta tribu!

Azuma: Ma tribu...

Hadès: Elle faisait partis des peuples les plus pacifiques de Fiore, ils s'occupaient de faire réapparaître les forêts raser par les hommes avides! Puis les Cavaliers de l'Hiver sont arrivées...et lui...

Azuma: Le Superviseur...

Azuma se souvient de ce jour.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Azuma voyait son village en trains de brûler il vit une famille pendue a un arbre, ainsi qu'une marre de sang dans laquelle baigne une femme et son enfant. Il entends des hurlements sur la place il se cache et vit alors une femme traîné de force devant deux formes massive, l'une d'elle caché par un manteau mais l'autre est le Roi de l'Hiver._

 _Roi de l'Hiver: Sa faisait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue sortir de ta Tour. Superviseur!_

 _Superviseur: J'ai été occupé les esclaves arrive par bateau...mais j'ai entendue dire qu'elle a été vue dans les environs._

 _Roi de l'Hiver: Oui selon mes éclaireurs elle serait dans un village sur la côte ouest...prêts de la mer._

 _Superviseur: Il y a longtemps que je rêve de la revoir...après toutes ses années._

 _Roi de l'Hiver: Je me suis occupé de Sigrun...il ne reste qu'elle._

 _Superviseur: Je vais cherché les deux autres...ensemble nous attaquerons ce village!_

 _Azuma se cache et finit par s'enfuir en entendent les Molosses commencer à dévorer la pauvre femme, il vit alors sa maison en feu d'où on sort une femme alors qu'un homme grand frappe un corps avec une masse._

 _Femme: Pitié...pitié..._

 _Azuma: Maman..._

 _L'homme se tourne vers elle alors que des Guerriers de l'Hiver la maintiennent sur place._

 _Homme à la masse: Est-elle mûre?_

 _Un autre homme approche grand portant une capuche Azuma n'arrive pas à discerner d'autres aspects les flammes, mais aussi la peur le font trembler comme une feuille._

 _Homme a la capuche: Oui...tu peux y aller._

 _L'homme fracasse la tête de la femme sous les yeux en larmes d'Azuma, il vit alors le corps de sa mère être écraser par la masse de l'homme une fois cela finit l'homme à la masse rit._

 _Homme à la masse: Elle a sût encaisser._

 _Homme à la capuche: Nâror sharlog shum darûkûrz ar lazg na nur. (Pauvre femme trop faible pour protéger sa famille)._

 _Azuma retient ses larmes alors qu'il vit avec la lueur des flammes la masse de l'homme, sombre avec des corps humains agonisant tailler dans la matière de l'arme._

 _Homme à la masse: Allons-y ils ont retrouvé sa trace!_

 _Homme à la capuche: Bhog (Bien)._

 _Ils partent laissant Azuma qui se met à sangloter avant de jurer retrouver les monstres responsable de ce massacre._

 _"Fin du Flash-back"._

Hadès observe Azuma.

Azuma: Vous connaissez le reste...

Hadès: Quel village avait-il prévue d'attaquer?

Azuma soupir.

Azuma: Le village de Rosemary.

Dans la forêt Erza continue de se diriger vers l'arbre de Tenro désormais à quelques mètres de sa position, cependant des mages de Grimoire Heart lui bloque le chemin.

Mage: Occupez-vous d'elle! Il faut l'empêcher d'interrompre maître Hadès et Azuma!

Erza: Transformation! Roue Céleste!

Elle envoie rapidement ses épées sur les mages qui tombent tous au sol comme des mouches, pendant que Cana continue de se diriger vers Lucy quand des oeufs tombe devant elle. Elle vit les trois généraux Kyanzu, Kowaza et Yomazu.

Yomazu: Tiens voilà une fée sa vas être le moment de prendre notre revanche les gars !

Cana: Mince d'où ils sortent ceux-là?

Kyanzu: Sa ma belle t'auras pas l'occasion de le savoir Berlingo Crash!

Il entoure sa masse en bonbon d'une aura multicolore avant de donner un énorme coups au sol faisant tomber de gros berlingots de toutes les couleurs.

Cana: J'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec vous! Je dois aidez mes amis!

Yomazu: Vraiment mais quand on en aura finie avec toi!

Kowazu: On s'occupera de tes petit copains de Fairy Tail! Bombardement d'œuf!

Cana: Magie des cartes: Bouclier!

Elle déploie une barrière sur laquelle s'écrase les œufs, Cana furieuse sort ses cartes.

Cana: OK vous voulez vraiment que je m'énerve!

Cana: Magie des cartes...

Voix: Tu devrais réservés ta magie pour plus tard.

Cana se tourne comme les trois mages vers la source de la voix qui n'est autre que.

Cana: Bixrow! Fried!

Bixrow: Hé oui on arrive pile à temps pour le spectacle!

Kyanzu: C'est qui ces mecs?

Yomazu: Aucune idée mais je vais leurs faire regretter d'interrompre notre combat! Oriental solid Script: Explosion!

Fried: Je connais cette magie! Ecrit de l'Ombre: Effacer!

Il déchire les mots de Yomazu qui est surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Fried à déchirer sa magie.

Yomazu: Comment il a fait?

Bixrow: C'est pas important pour l'instant tu devrais te focalisez sur ça! Allez-y mes bébés Formation Pentagone!

Ils entrent en formation et balaye Yomazu sous les yeux de ses deux collègues.

Kowazu: Yomazu!

Kyanzu: Je vais vous le faire regretter!

Fried: Cana rejoins les autres on s'occupe d'eux.

Cana: Bien j'y vais faites gaffe!

Bixrow: Tu nous connais nous faisons gaffe à chaque fois!

Fried: Bien dans ce cas allons-y Bixrow!

Kowazu: Vous allez voir de quel bois on se chauffe! Bombardement!

Bixrow: Formation circulaire!

Il protège son alliée et lui-même avec la formation mais Kyanzu arme sa masse.

Kyanzu: Liens réglisse!

Des filets de réglisse sortent de sa masse et se dirige vers eux.

Fried: Ecrit de l'ombre: tranché!

Il découpe les filets de réglisse mais il revient et frappe Fried avec sa masse, alors que Kowazu lance des œufs explosif les deux amis se regroupent.

Fried: Ces deux-là risque de devenir un sacré calvaire!

Bixrow: Que veux-tu le plus gros rejoins en ce moment même les autres au campement.

Au campement justement les mages sont clouée au sol par la magie de Bluenote augmentant la pression à chaque instant.

Bluenote: Pauvre minable vous voir à genoux fait honte à Grimoire Heart!

Scylla: La ferme...pauvre malade...

Lucy sent ses os encore douloureux des larmes apparaissent dans le coins de ses yeux, Natsu furieux tente de se redresser sous les yeux de Bluenote.

Bluenote: Tu essayes de t'extirper de mon Champ de gravité!

Natsu: J'essaye pas...

Il se redresse d'un coup et frappe Bluenote à la machoire.

Natsu: JE REUSSI!

La pression sur les mages diminue.

Lily: Vite Scylla, Meldy partez on se charge de lui!

Meldy: D'accord...

Elles s'extirpent du champs de Bluenote qui vit ses deux cibles s'en aller, alors que Natsu enflamme son poing.

Natsu: T'aurais jamais dût...faire pleurer ma Lucy!

Bluenote: Avortons tu vas le regretter! Coup de poings mégatonne!

Natsu: Poings d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe le poings de Bluenote qui est entourée par sa magie de pression renforçant la pression gravitationnelle exercé par son poing, mais Natsu tiens bons bien que la pression endoloris son bras.

Wendy: Natsu...

Carla: Il est cinglé!

Natsu: Mon frangin et moi somme des Chasseurs de Dragons...rien ne pourras nous arrêtez!

Bluenote: Pauvre avortons!

Avec son autre bras il met au sol Natsu avant d'armée sa prochaine attaque mais il se prit des cartes et fut déconcentrée, tous le monde vit alors Cana débarquer.

Cana: Sa vas je te gênes pas trop?

Lucy: Cana!

Cana: Pardon Lucy...j'aurais pas dût te laisser...mais maintenant j'ai de quoi m'occuper de ce blaireau!

Bluenote: C'est à moi que tu parles!

Cana atterrit face à Bluenote le regards tordue par la colère.

Cana: Ouais c'est à toi tu vas regretté de t'en être prit à Fairy Tail!

Bluenote: Alors approche je n'attends que ça!

Cana: Tu vas pas être déçu! Magie des cartes! Transmutation: l'Impératrice!

Elle se transforme sous les yeux de Bluenote et des membres de sa guilde en une sorcière aux yeux argenté, elle avait une couronne de ronces dorée autour de sa tête elle avait une rapière dorée et un kimono noir et rouge.

Bluenote: Tout ça pour ça? Une tenue ridicule!

Il tente d'exercer sa pression sur Cana sans aucun effet à la place il prit de pleins fouet et coup de sa rapière qui s'enfonce dans son bras.

Cana: Avec ma tenue de l'Impératrice compte pas sur ta magie pour m'atteindre! En revanche ma magie est multipliée par dix!

Makarof est impressionner comme les autres mages.

Reby: Je comprend comment elle a réussie à vaincre Bixrow et Fried...

Makarof: Cana...bravo...

Bluenote: Pitoyable!

Il utilise la pression de sa magie pour exploser la rapière de Cana avant de la projeter violemment contre un arbre.

Bluenote: Dommage que ta défense soit faible sa sera facile de t'écraser comme un vulgaire moustique!

Lucy: Cana...

Dans la forêt Meldy et Scylla ce sont éloignées de la zone de combat entre Fairy Tail et Bluenote.

Scylla: Sa vas Meldy?

Meldy: Je ne sais pas...je dois retrouver Ultia...

Scylla: Moi je vais chercher Azuma...on doit quitter cette île...pour mieux s'organiser...

Meldy: On quitte Grimoire Heart?

Scylla: Oui...on a plus rien avoir avec eux!

Meldy: D'accord...reviens vite avec Azuma...

Scylla: Promis.

Les deux femmes se séparent alors que dans la forêt une explosion de glace et d'eau eu lieu, Kai et Aline viennent de lancer une attaque combiné sur José toujours debout.

Kai: On...on...y arrivera pas...

Aline: Il est trop fort...

José: Enfin vous vous en rendez compte.

José bloque l'assaut de Lena qui tente d'empaler le mage sacré.

Lena: Relâche...Yuden!

José: Vous m'ennuyez tous pauvre avortons votre amie est mort! Il est en ce moment même dévorer par ses pires craintes!

Chibi: Non...Yuden...Yuden ne peut pas mourir...il peut pas...

 _Dans ses songes Yuden est toujours confronté à Natsu qui l'envoie encore et encore au sol._

 _Yuden: Je..._

 _Natsu: Regarde toi tu te dis Chasseur de Dragons mais t'es faible! C'est pour ça qu'Ama est partit!_

 _Yuden ressent en lui un immense vide est-ce vrai que sa mère est partit car il est faible, l'atmosphère change pour le trouver dans une forêt isolée sans rien._

 _Yuden: Natsu...maman...Ignir!_

 _Il marche dans la forêt alors qu'une voix sombre et caverneuse se fait entendre._

 _Voix: Tu resteras seule...pour le restant de tes jours...tu verras tous tes amis périr sans que tu puisses rien faire!_

 _Yuden: Non c'est faux! Je les sauverais!_

 _Voix: Tu n'en a pas la force..._

 _Yuden se retourne pour voir Amaterasu d'Edolas avec celle d'Hearthland._

 _Amaterasu E.: Tu n'as pas réussie à te battre toi-même...sans aide..._

 _Amaterasu: Comment peux-tu seulement te prétendre être mon fils...alors que tu n'es qu'un faible!_

 _Yuden tends son bras mais ses souvenirs s'évapore pour d'autres, où il se retrouve face à son homologue d'Edolas._

 _Yuden E.: Tu n'as pas sût me battre par toi-même...Luxus t'as aidé!_

 _Il frappe Yuden qui souffre de chaque remarque et chaque coup portées. Après tout n'est-ce pas la vérité ce qu'il entends, son esprits commence à s'égarer dans le cauchemars qu'à créer José._

José rit car il sentait à chaque instant la souffrance et l'agonie du Chasseur de Dragon.

José: Vous allez tous finir comme lui...Ténèbres Infernal!

Il envoie des crânes de ténèbres sur les mages les projetant en arrière et les faisant atterrir au campement, José vit Bluenote avec les mages de Fairy Tail et occupé à martyriser Cana.

José: Bluenote...

Bluenote: José! Que fais-tu là c'est mon terrain de chasse!

José: Rassure-toi je suis ici pour ces quatre là je te laisse te charger du reste.

Makarof: José...

José: Makarov quel déplaisir de te revoir dis-moi tu n'as pas l'air en forme...crois-moi dans quelques instants tu vas encore moins l'être.

Cana: Sale ordure...

Natsu observe alors Kai, Aline, Lena et Chibi seul il ne vit pas Yuden;

Natsu: Yuden...

José: C'est ton ami que tu cherches? Oh pardon ton frère et bien je suis désolée de te l'annoncer mais il est mort.

A ce moment le choc envahit chaque mage de Fairy Tail, ils virent l'ancien maître de Phantom Lord ricaner.

Lucy: Yuden...mort...

Reby: Non...c'est pas possible. Yuden...

Lisanna: Il n'est pas mort...

Nala tente de se redresser furieuse mais ses blessures de son combats avec Scylla la cloue au sol, Makarof sert les poings furieux.

Makarof: Tu mens...

José: Bien sûre que non j'ai utiliser mon sort Rideau des Ténèbres plongeant mes victimes dans un monde cauchemardesque où ils sont dévorer par leurs plus grandes craintes...et de ce que je sens votre ami commence à lâchez prise.

Tous le monde en larme commence à grogner contre José.

Natsu: Tu mens...mon frère...n'est pas mort...

José: Pourtant c'est la vérité et bientôt vous le saurez tous...une fois que maître Hadès et Azuma auront enclenché la phase suivante du plans...

Cana se relève furieuse les larmes aux yeux.

Cana: Bande de monstre...Yuden n'est pas mort...il va revenir...et JE VAIS VOUS LE FAIRE PAYER!

Elle dévoile le tatouage sur son bras que Makarof reconnut.

Makarof: Cette marque!

Cana lève le bras en l'air tous le monde l'observe alors que son tatouage s'illumine, José reconnue le sort.

José: Non sa ne peut pas être...

Cana: Viens à moi Lumière des Fées!

Wendy: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Nala: Ce sort...est l'une des trois magies principal de Fairy Tail...

Cana tends son bras alors qu'un anneaux lumineux entoure Bluenote.

Cana: FAIRY GLITTER!

Une explosion de lumière se produit sur les navires les commandant runiques virent la colonne de lumière s'élever dans les cieux.

Ayumi: Qu'est-ce que...serait-ce...

Drandbalt: L'Aetherion?

Lahar: Non pas si proche...

La lumière s'estompe les Commandant sont surpris alors que sur place, tous le monde vit Cana épuisé à genoux ayant usé toutes ses réserves magique pour cette attaque.

Lucy: Cana...elle a gagné?

La pression augmente et Cana vit face à elle Bluenote à peine toucher par la magie de Cana.

Bluenote: Pitoyable sa m'a à peine toucher.

José rit au loin.

José: Je me suis toujours dit qu'elle était une faiblard incapable!

Cana eu les larmes aux yeux en voyant que son attaque n'a rien fait, tous son entraînement pour rien.

Bluenote: Si ton costume devait te donner une puissance magique multiplié par dix...il ne devait pas y avoir grand chose!

Lucy: Cana...

Natsu se traîne au sol furieux.

Natsu: Laisse-là...

Bluenote arme son bras prêts à faucher Cana.

Bluenote: Rejoins donc tes parents en Enfer!

Il allait abattre sa main sur Cana fermant les yeux mais un bras arrête celui de Bluenote, Cana ouvre les yeux pour voir un renfort de poids.

Natsu: Gildarts!

Gildarts le regard remplie de haine.

Gildarts: Sa mère...est au paradis en sécurité.

Cana est choqué d'entendre Guildarts parler de sa mère, alors qu'il ne doit sûrement pas se souvenirs d'elle.

Gildarts: Et son père...sera toujours là pour elle! COMME IL EST LA MAINTENANT!

Il frappe alors Bluenote en pleins dans le visage sous le regards en larme de Cana, qui vit son père Gildarts la défendre celui-ci observe alors Cana.

Cana: Pa...papa...

Gildarts: Mets-toi à l'abris ma puce...Papa va se charger de te protéger.

Cana en larme recule alors que Bluenote se relève alors que José sourit.

José: Intéressant...alors Cana serait la fille du mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail.

Gildarts: José!

José observe le regard noir de Gildarts à son encontre.

Gildarts: Reste là car quand j'en aurais finie avec lui...je m'occuperais de ton cas pour avoir tué mon protéger!

José eu alors un frisson de peur en voyant la haine de Gildarts à son encontre, alors que Cana aide Lucy et ses amis à reculer profitant de l'instant où Bluenote à perdu le contrôle de son champ gravitationnelle Natsu est encore choqué d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Natsu: La vache Cana...ton père c'est Gildarts...

Cana observe Gildarts qui démolie le sol créant une crevasse rectangulaire où il se trouve avec Bluenote.

Gildarts: Avec ça on devrais être seul...et sa t'éviteras de toucher à ma fille.

Bluenote se relève et essuie le filet de sang partant de sa lèvre.

Bluenote: Ta fille est faible tout comme toi!

Gildarts: Non elle est forte. Elle n'a pas hésité à t'affronter pour protéger ses amis, c'est ce qui me rend fière d'avoir une fille comme elle.

Cana: Papa...

Lucy cajole Cana alors que le combat reprend alors que Kai nargue José encore figé.

Kai: Alors José...on a peur de Gildarts?

José: Tais-toi avortons! Vous êtes finies vous pouvez dire adieux à vos précieux pouvoir magique!

Kai: De quoi?

Au cœur de l'arbre de Tenro Azuma est toujours ravagé par le choix cornéliens, entre faire confiance à Hadès où écouter son instinct.

Hadès: Azuma nous n'avons plus le temps je le sens qui s'anime...

Azuma vit la perle bouger très légèrement alors que dans les cieux, un symbole apparaît Erza s'arrête et fut horrifiée.

Erza: Oh non...

Zeleph encore sonné de l'attaque du Superviseur vit dans les cieux le symbole, sur la mer Ayumi et sa flotte sont à plusieurs mètres de l'Île de Tenro.

Ayumi: NON!

Dans la chambre de l'Aetherion Gran Doma se trouvait au balcon.

Gran Doma: Lancer le tir magique Aetherion! Maintenant!

Le symbole charge la magie.

Azuma: Pardon Ultia...Meldy! LAME D'IGGDRASIL!

Une racine découpe les liens de la perle qui projette une énergie malfaisante alors que le tire se produit, la perle s'élève dans les cieux à une vitesse folle sous le sourire d'Hadès entouré d'énergie négative.

Natsu: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

José: L'Aetherion...

Le tir se rapproche de l'île mais la perle s'interpose un flash lumineux force tous le monde sauf les posséder du Superviseur à observer la colonne de lumière descendant des cieux. Au siège du tir de l'Aetherion Ork observe Gran Doma qui reste droit et calme.

Gran Doma: Deux problème de moins...

Scientifique: Maître Gran Doma...l'île...

Gran Doma: Quoi l'île?

Scientifique: L'Île...est encore debout!

Gran Doma et Ork sont choqué alors que sur place tous le monde encore surpris d'être en vie se regardent.

Lisanna: On est en vie?

Reby: Mais l'Aetherion...

Lucy: Bizarre...

Happy: REGARDER!

Ils lèvent tous les yeux au ciel y comprit les Commandants runiques sur le bateau.

Drandbalt: C'est quoi cette chose?

Lahar: Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part!

Au-dessus de l'île de Tenro la perle se tenait dans les cieux flottant et remplie d'énergie magique, au siège Gran Doma et les Conseillers sont choqué.

Conseiller 1: Impossible...comment cela a-t-il put se produire?!

Gran Doma: Que c'est-il passé? Je veux une explication!

Ork: Il semble...que cette étrange objets ai absorbé le tir de l'Aetherion...

Gran Doma vit sur les écrans la perle flottant dans le ciel.

Scientifique: Maître Gran Doma...cette chose...elle...elle vient d'apparaître sur les écrans...elle porte un signature magique de catégorie...de catégorie...

Gran Doma: Quoi de quel catégorie? Parlez!

Scientifique: De catégories PROMETHEUS!

Tous le personnelle est horrifiée même Gran Doma qui lâche son baton, Ork observe alors la perle dans les cieux. Azuma vit la perle horrifiée de voir qu'elle est active.

Azuma: Maître Hadès que signifie...

Il est alors attrapée au cou par Hadès souriant l'énergie noir du Superviseur se dégageant de lui.

Hadès/Superviseur: Je te remercie profondément Azuma! Tu as eu le parfait timing...maintenant elle est entièrement chargé de l'énergie de l'Aetherion!

Azuma: Toi...tu...

Hadès/Superviseur: Je suis l'un des nombreux acteurs à la destruction de ton village...Je suis le Superviseur...et tu vas me servir mon chère Azuma!

Il pose sa main sur son visage alors que dans un dernier élans de pensé il se murmure à lui-même.

 _Azuma: Pardon...Meldy...Ultia...j'ai condamné ce monde..._

Il retombe au sol entouré de l'énergie du Superviseur alors qu'Hadès rejoins d'un claquement de doigts son vaisseau.

Hadès/Superviseur: Enfin...nous sommes à la moitié du chemin mes frères...bientôt nous marcherons sur ce monde pour le dominer.

La perle reste un instant dans les airs sous le regards de Zeleph soupirant.

Zeleph: Trop tard...une autre est libre...il ne nous reste que peut de temps...

Dans un autre coins de l'île l'homme à la cape observe la perle.

Homme à la cape: Il n'en reste plus que trois...avant qu'il ne foule à nouveau cette terre.

Sur le navire les Chevaliers runique ne savent pas quoi faire alors qu'Ayumi observe la perle.

Lahar: Je m'en souviens maintenant...cette chose elle ressemble à la perle qui est sortit du Nirvana. Elle a absorbé le tir en entier!

Drandbalt s'écarte d'une lacrima blême.

Ayumi: Drandbalt...

Drandbalt: Je viens d'avoir maître Ork...je...la...la perle...

Lahar: Quoi la perle...

Drandbalt: La perle...est...est de catégorie...PROMETHEUS.

Ayumi blêmit d'un seul coup alors que Lahar chute comme la plus part des soldats runique.

Ayumi: PROMETHEUS...non...il...il doit...y avoir une erreur...

Lahar: PROMETHEUS...cette catégorie...dépasse la catégorie 10 de loin...cette perle...serait...plus puissante...qu'Acnologia en personne!

A cet instant l'énergie maléfique dégager par la perle se rassembles en quatre tentacules d'énergie sombre, ceux-ci transperce alors l'arbre de Tenro les mages virent alors l'arbre être cisaillé net par la perle qui déracine l'arbre et le fait tomber au sol. Erza qui est entré dans les racines de l'arbre à entendue le bruit de la chute de l'arbre.

Erza: Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit?

Voix: Ce bruit ma chère Titania est celui de votre chute!

Erza vit alors devant elle Azuma souriant d'un air sadique.

Erza: Azuma...

Azuma/Superviseur: Je suis heureux de te revoir ma chère Erza.

Erza sent l'énergie en Azuma.

Erza: Le Superviseur...

Azuma/Superviseur: Ma chère Erza...il est temps de reprendre notre combat à la Tour du Paradis.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plut dans le prochain chapitre les choses s'accélèrent sur l'Île Erza va devoir libérer Azuma du joug du Superviseur alors que ses amis sont en danger sans pouvoir, Yuden s'enfonce encore plus dans ses craintes. Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Erza vs Azuma".**

 **Merci encore à vous de continuer de lire ma fic surtout à toi crocropaul en espérant t'avoir plut.**

 **Sur ce à la prochaine portez-vous bien tchaô.**


	110. Chapitre 110: Erza vs Azuma

**Suite de l'arc de Tenro Erza va devoir livrer un terrible combat contre Azuma alors que les fées se retrouvent privé de magie, suite à la chute de l'arbre de Tenro.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 110: Erza vs Azuma.**

Erza se tenait devant Azuma sous l'emprise du Superviseur alors que la perle flotte toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Erza: Réponds-moi que c'est -il passé?

Azuma/Superviseur: C'est simple ma chère Titania la puissance maléfique contenue dans la perle, a scié ton arbre en un seul instant.

Erza: Non...mais comment...

Azuma/Superviseur: Vois la vérité en face Titania...cette force incroyable qui était scellé dans la Tour du Paradis...a enfin put renaître...et bientôt elle retrouvera toute sa puissance et le monde de la magie s'en retrouvera bouleversé.

Erza: Nous verrons ça pour l'instant je vais me charger de te chasser du corps de ce mage!

Azuma/Superviseur: Ce mage appartient à Grimoire Heart...mais au fond il cherche à protéger les êtres qui lui sont chères...quel pertes de temps...il n'a même pas put sauver sa famille quand nous sommes aller saccager son village!

Erza furieuse revêt son armure du Purgatoire.

Erza: Tu en as assez dit! MISERABLE!

Elle attaque le Superviseur.

Azuma/Superviseur: Egide de Gaïa!

Il se défends avec des racines d'arbres.

Azuma/Superviseur: Tu as de la chance d'être dans les racines Titania...car en dehors de ces racines l'arbre fournissait à tes amis leur apport en magie!

Erza comprit alors au campement les mages de Fairy Tail sont tous au sol épuisé.

Happy: Je me sens pas bien...j'ai plus de force...

Natsu: Qu'est-ce qui se passe...l'arbre et tombé et...je peux plus bouger...

Makarof: L'Arbre...il...fournissait une protection aux mages de Fairy Tail...

Gildarts est à genoux Bluenote en profite pour le malmener.

Bluenote: Il suffit de couper un arbre pour vous mettre au sol, larve de Fairy Tail.

Cana se traîne au sol comme elle peut et vit son père en difficulté, alors que Kai et Aline sont envoyé au sol facilement par José.

José: C'est tout? Que vous arrive t-il serait ce à cause de ce morceau de bois...dis-moi Jubia...il me semble que nous avons une affaire à régler tous les deux...

Jubia vit José faire apparaître sa magie dans ses mains et commencer à la torturer.

Kai: JUBIA!

Aline sert les mains impuissante.

Aline: Yuden...reviens...vite...

 _Yuden est toujours dans ses pires cauchemars il courrait à vive allure dans les bois, mais soudain il tombe au sol son corps s'épuise comme ses camarades._

 _Yuden: Ma magie...je...peux plus..._

 _Voix: Tu es pathétique..._

 _Il vit devant lui son double d'Edolas les bras croisé._

 _Yuden E.: Regarde toi incapable de te relever...tu es faibles et tu le seras toujours..._

 _Yuden: Non...je...je dois...me relever..._

 _Il est plaqué au sol par Erza le regards sombre._

 _Erza: Tu n'arriveras jamais à devenir un mage de rang S...tu es si faible comment tu peux espérer me battre moi et Nala sans ta magie._

 _Yuden tente de se relever mais est encore plaqué au sol ses forces commence à l'abandonner._

 _Yuden: C'est vrai...comment...comment je peux...réussir à devenir un mage de rang S...si les autres me le proposent...c'est qu'ils doivent sentir que je suis faible...c'est pour ça que tu es parties...hein maman..._

 _Des larmes coulent de ses joues alors que la prochaine vision est la guilde en cendre, ce qui le plonge encore plus dans l'abysse de son désespoirs._

José rit en sentant Yuden s'enfoncer encore plus dans les ténèbres.

José: Je le sens qui continue de disparaître votre ami s'enfonce de plus en plus.

Natsu et les autres serrent les poings impuissant devant les actions des deux mages de Grimoire Heart, Angel et Ruby sont elles aussi épuisé et à court de magie.

Narcis: Il semble que le plan de maître Hadès ait marché...vous allez tous périr mage de Fairy Tail!

Angel: Non...on continuera de se battre...on n'abandonne jamais...

Fried et Bixrow sont eux aussi épuisé et à court de magie.

Fried: Bixrow...la chute de l'arbre...a épuisé mes réserves magique...

Bixrow: Pareil je suis épuisé...on doit...continuer de se battre...t'es avec moi?

Fried sourit.

Fried: Toujours.

Grey est au sol épuisé par la perte de magie.

Grey: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ultia/Superviseur: C'est simple sans votre précieux arbre votre magie à bien diminuer et vous êtes à ma merci!

Il observe la perle qui finit par partir loin à l'horizon sous les yeux de Zeleph.

Zeleph: Natsu...Yuden...

Au coeur de l'arbre de Tenro Erza est toujours face au Superviseur.

Erza: Quand auras-tu cessé d'utiliser le corps des autres pour te battre sale rapace!

Azuma/Superviseur: Mon corps physique doit se régénérer ma chère Erza, lorsque j'ai dût prendre possession de ton chère Jellal j'ai sacrifié ma forme physique pour mon plan. Mais bientôt je serait en mesure de retrouver mon apparence physique en attendant je vais utiliser ce corps pour te briser!

Des poings sortent des troncs et menace de toucher Erza qui revêt son armure de diamants.

Azuma/Superviseur: Toujours à te cacher derrière tes armures Titania! Lame D'Iggdrasil!

Des racines tranchantes parviennent à briser le bouclier d'Erza qui revêt son armure d'impératrice des flammes, elle calcine les protections d'Azuma avant de pouvoir entailler sa joue.

Azuma/Superviseur: Pas mal depuis notre dernière rencontre tu as progressé!

Erza: J'ai une raison de me battre sauver mes amis et les protéger!

Azuma/Superviseur: Tu n'as pas put protéger Simon comment comptes-tu les protéger eux!

Erza sert la garde en entendent le nom de son défunt ami, elle fonce à tout vitesse les yeux embuée de larme.

Erza: NE PARLE PAS DE SIMON!

Elle tente d'atteindre Azuma mais il évite la moindre attaques.

Azuma/Superviseur: FEUILLE TRANCHANTE!

Des feuilles tourbillonent autour d'Erza la coupant aux bras.

Azuma/Superviseur: Toujours impulsive!

Il l'attrape avec une mains sortant des racines et la plaque contre des racines violemment.

Azuma/Superviseur: Tu as conduit tes camarades à la mort dans la Tour du Paradis Erza!

Il la lance contre des racines qu'elle percute avant de s'écraser sur l'une d'elle, malgré ses blessures elle se relève un filet de sang descend de sa lèvre.

Azuma/Superviseur: Tu as toujours laissé les autres se battre pour toi! N'ai-je pas raison? Jellal c'est sacrifié pour te sauver toi et ta sœur et tu l'as laissé!

Erza repense à l'homme qu'elle aime qui fut emmener par les Chevaliers runique, celui-ci est en ce moment dans un cristal dans la prison du Conseil magique la vision d'Erza lui vint à l'esprit.

Jellal: Erza...

Erza: Jellal...

Elle sert la garde son épée et revêt sa tenue de samouraï avec deux épées sortit.

Azuma/Superviseur: Ah nous entrons dans le vif du sujet! Tant mieux je n'attends que ça! Lame d'Iggdrasil!

Des racines se dirige vers elle mais Erza les découpent, elle tente d'atteindre le Superviseur.

Erza: Je ne me laisserais pas avoir par toi...je connais tes méthodes de déstabilisation! Mais sa ne marchera plus sur moi!

Azuma/Superviseur: Tu crois ça!

Une racine entoure le pieds d'Erza et la tire pour la faire percuter les racines de l'arbre.

Azuma/Superviseur: Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi...je te poursuivrais jusqu'à la fin de temps toi et ta sœur.

Il finit par la plaquer contre une racine.

Erza: Nala...je t'empêcherais de lui faire plus de mal...

Elle retourne à l'attaque contre Azuma/Superviseur qui sourit.

Azuma/Superviseur: Approche Erza...je vais déployer toute la puissance de ta précieuse île! Terra Clamare!

Une gigantesque colonne d'énergie émerge des profondeurs de Tenro pour frapper de pleins fouet Erza, mais elle évite de justesse l'attaque qui fut aperçut par Scylla qui arrive aux racines.

Scylla: Azuma...

Sur les navires Ayumi essaye de joindre le Conseil.

Ayumi: Conseiller êtes-vous sûre des résultats?!

Gran Doma: Malheureusement oui...cette chose porte une énergie comme nous n'avons plut vue depuis l'époque des anciens Dragon.

Drandbalt: J'ai même entendu dire que les Dragons n'arrivent pas à l'atteindre...cette énergie...est classé comme divine...nous aurions donc affaire à un dieu capable d'absorber l'énergie de l'Aetherion!

Ayumi: Je n'y crois pas! Rien ne peut être aussi puissant!

Lahar: Tu oublies Acnologia et Zeleph...

Ayumi: Zeleph...est sûre l'île mais je ne l'ai pas encore vue, quand à Acnologia il ne peut pas exister ce sont des légendes!

Drandbalt: Tu sais comme nous que les légendes deviennent vrais! J'ai entendue ta conversation...avec Nala sur la Chasse sauvage...et devine quoi une légende comme Acnologia qui est bien réel! Et cette chose dans le ciel que nous avons tous vue...on ignore ce que c'est et c'est plus puissant qu'Acnologia alors essaye d'imaginer que tous soit vrais! Toutes légendes désormais peut être désormais vrais!

Drandbalt marche pour se calmer.

Drandbalt: Excuse-moi...mais...on ne sait pas quoi faire avec tous ça...ce truc à scier net l'arbre de Tenro...

Lahar: On est désarmée...on ne peut plus rien faire sinon espérer qu'ils s'en sortent...

Ayumi: Ils s'en sortiront...ce sont des dure à cuire.

Sur l'île les fées sont toutes en mauvaise posture Bluenote envoie Gildarts contre le mur de son fossé.

Bluenote: Tu me fais pitié Gildarts! Montre-moi ta vrai force!

José: Il ne peut pas Bluenote leur arbre est tombé comme leurs espoirs!

Wendy est en larme comme Carla, Lucy et Reby sont toutes les deux désarmées et épuisé.

Reby: On...on peut pas...laisser ça se produire.

Nala: On ne peut...rien faire...Erza...fait quelque chose...

Erza se relève de l'assaut d'Azuma qui souriait elle vit l'énergie négative l'envahir.

Azuma/Superviseur: Regarde la vérité en face Erza...tu n'as jamais put réellement quitter la Tour! Les fantômes des morts te hante!

Des racines tente d'atteindre Erza qui sent la fatigue l'envahir, les paroles du Superviseur résonne en elle.

Erza: Non...la Tour est détruite...

Azuma/Superviseur: Mais son influence persiste sur les survivants Erza...j'ai tout fait pour que ce lieux marque à jamais vos esprits!

Scylla arrive et vit la scène sous ses yeux.

Scylla: Azuma!

Azuma se tourne vers Scylla qui vit l'air mauvais se dégageant de lui.

Azuma/Superviseur: Tiens Scylla je te reconnais...

Scylla: Azuma?

Erza vit la mage de Grimoire Heart.

Erza: Ne reste pas là ce n'est pas Azuma!

Azuma/Superviseur: Spore Explosif!

Des spores entoure Scylla qui se retrouve prit dans une explosion, mais elle se dégage de la déflagration.

Scylla: Azuma reprend-t...

Elle vit l'énergie former la silhouette du Superviseur.

Scylla: Toi...tu...tu es...

Azuma/Superviseur: Le Superviseur...celui qui t'a enfermé avec ton frère dans la Tour du Paradis!

Scylla furieuse fonce sur lui mais des racines saisissent ses membres.

Azuma/Superviseur: Tu as réussi à t'enfuir...mais ton frère est resté et le voir travailler et faire du mal à sa meilleure amie...quel satisfaction!

Scylla: LA FERME!

Elle tente de se dégager des entraves du Superviseur Erza fonce sur le Superviseur mais des racines bloque ses bras, il prit le visage de Scylla dans sa mains.

Azuma/Superviseur: Je vois...tu as déjà rencontré Simon.

Erza est choqué comme Scylla.

Scylla: Quoi comment...

Azuma/Superviseur: Je sais tout...je savais le moindre geste fait dans la Tour...la moindre pensé...la moindre lueur de ce que vous appelez espoirs. Je sais que tu lui dois...la vie!

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Scylla est en trains de pleurer dans un coins de sa cellule, quand un garde entre._

 _Garde: C'est pas finit tes pleurnicheries!_

 _La fillette pleure encore un garde allait la frapper quand un garçon intervient._

 _Garçon: Arrêtez...elle...elle a le droit de pleurer!_

 _Garde: De quoi je me mêle sale mioche! Tiens!_

 _Il frappe l'enfant avec son sceptre l'envoyant au sol se tordant de douleur, Scylla le rejoins alors que les gardes s'en vont._

 _Scylla: Sa vas?_

 _Garçon: Ouais...tu vas bien?_

 _Scylla: Non...j'ai...j'ai perdu mon frère...je...je sais pas où il est..._

 _Garçon: Pas d'inquiétude...je suis sûre qu'il va bien...comment il s'appelle?_

 _Scylla: Shaw...il s'appelle Shaw..._

 _Garçon: Shaw! Je le connais c'est un ami!_

 _Scylla: C'est vrai! Il est où?_

 _Garçon: Il est dans une autre section...les gardes m'ont séparer des autres pour espérer nous faire craquer mais je tiens bons...comment tu t'appelles?_

 _Scylla: Scylla...et toi?_

 _Simon: Simon. Je m'appelle Simon..._

 _"Fin du flash-back"_

Azuma/Superviseur: Au fil du temps toi et lui vous êtes rapproché...au point que toi et lui étiez devenu si proche...

Scylla se débat furieuse.

Scylla: Je lui devais la vie...tes sales chiens de gardes...lui ont fait du mal!

Azuma/Superviseur: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Et tu n'imagines pas toutes les tortures que je lui ai faite! Après que tu es quitté toi et un grand nombre de prisonnier la Tour...j'ai profité de sa naïveté pour achever la Tour du Paradis...où il est mort comme un imbécile!

Scylla eu un choc en entendent la nouvelle.

Scylla: Simon...est...

Azuma/Superviseur: Mort...je l'ai massacré...il a servit à réveiller la puissance qui sommeillait dans la Tour du Paradis...et tu ne le reverras jamais!

Scylla furieuse hurle à pleins poumons son désespoir et se dégage des racines d'Azuma avant de lui donner un coup au visage, elle frappe le Superviseur avec sa magie folle de rage.

Scylla: SALE ORDURE JE VAIS TE TUER!

Erza observe la colère de Scylla mais Azuma claque des doigts et fut saisit une nouvelle fois.

Azuma/Superviseur: Tant de rage...de souffrance...ne fait qu'alimenter ma force...tu es pitoyable...je vais t'envoyer le rejoindre!

Il joins ses mains et une lueur se dégage du fond de l'arbre de Tenro.

Erza: Oh non...

Azuma/Superviseur: Adieu Scylla! Terra Clamare!

Scylla ferme ses yeux et revoit le visage de Simon souriant mais elle sent alors ses membres être libérée, elle vit Erza son épée en avant qui a sectionné ses entraves.

Scylla: Erza...

Erza: Tu dois vivres...

Elle pousse alors Scylla hors de la zone du sort et se prit elle le sort d'Azuma qui rit à pleins poumons sous les yeux de Scylla.

Scylla: ERZA!

Erza sombre alors dans l'inconscience où elle entends la voix de Jellal toujours prisonnier.

Jellal: Erza...n'abandonne pas...Erza...

Une grenouille gardienne entends les paroles de Jellal.

Gardien: Maître Jellal...

Voix: Tais-toi!

Il vit une autre grenouille à l'air sadique arriver.

Gardien: Nadal?

Nadal: Ce criminelle n'est qu'un traître...

Jellal: Erza...

Nadal: Elle n'est pas là...et c'est dommage!

Il électrocute la prison de Jellal avec son bâton.

Nadal: J'aurais bien aimé l'entendre couiner...vas-y couine pour moi!

Il électrocute encore Jellal sous les yeux du gardien qui a de la pitié pour lui.

Gardien: Arrêtez vous lui faite mal!

Nadal: C'est le but abruti!

Jellal au sol murmure.

Jellal: Je te protégerais...Erza.

Erza ouvre les yeux en larme.

Erza: Jellal...

 _Voix: T'as pas comprit on sera toujours là pour te protéger!_

Erza reconnue cette voix.

Erza: Natsu...

 _Voix: Tu auras beau porter une armure tu restes ce que tu ais humaine._

Erza: Yuden...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Dragon Force"._

Erza vit alors ses amis devant elle dans l'énergie de l'arbre de Tenro chacun d'eux lui donnant un sourire.

Erza: Mes amis...

Elle vit ses camarades de la Tour du Paradis: Shaw, Wally, Millianna, Papy Rob et Simon. Mais aussi les membres d'Oracion Seis, Jellal, Jycrain et Nala.

Erza: Mes amis...ma famille...je ne suis pas seulement pour vous protéger.

Elle sent l'énergie de Tenro l'envahir et se tourne vers le Superviseur qui vit avec Scylla l'énergie se figer dans les airs.

Azuma/Superviseur: Que se passe t-il?

Scylla: Erza?

Erza: Mes amis...sont aussi là pour me protéger!

Elle fonce alors sur le Superviseur horrifiée.

Azuma/Superviseur: Non c'est pas possible!

Il tend son bras pour former des barrières de branches qui furent réduit en cendre par l'énergie de Tenro.

Azuma/Superviseur: L'énergie de Tenro...la protège! Ce n'est pas possible!

Erza: CE SONT MES AMIS QUI ME PROTEGE !

Elle abat son épée charger de l'énergie de Tenro qui entaille l'épaule d'Azuma mais surtout découpe en deux l'énergie du Superviseur, la branche sur laquelle se trouve le Superviseur se tranche et il tombe dans les profondeurs de Tenro.

Superviseur: SOIT MAUDITE TITANIA!

Erza atterrit prêts de Scylla qui vit la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux, souriante elle lève les yeux au ciel.

Erza: Merci...mes amis...merci Jellal.

 _"Fin OST"_

Jellal sourit dans sa prison sous les yeux de Nadal qui s'en va, dans l'abre de Tenro Azuma est au sol grognant de douleurs. Soudain de son corps s'extirpe l'énergie du Superviseur, Erza et Scylla arrivent et virent l'énergie se dissiper sur le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart Hadès sentit l'énergie se dissiper.

Hadès: Toi aussi Azuma...tu as finis par tomber...

Azuma est allongé au sol blessé Scylla l'aide à se tenir assis, il vit Erza blessé des assauts du Superviseur.

Azuma: Erza...je te demande pardons...par ma faute la perle c'est enfuie...mais aussi j'ai causé du tord à toi et tes amis.

Erza: Ce n'est pas grave...tu étais posséder par le Superviseur.

Azuma: Non...j'ai libérée la perle de mon pleins gré...sous l'ordre de maître Hadès...lui aussi est posséder par le Superviseur.

Erza: Mais dans quel but contrôle t-il Hadès?

Azuma: J'ai réussie à lire dans son esprit il cherche à rassembler les perles, celle-ci une fois réunis va relâcher un cataclysme sur la Terre.

Scylla: On est venue pour les détruire...mais on est jamais parvenu à en trouver une...elles disparaissent à l'autre bouts de la Terre et semble se déplacer à une vitesse considérable.

Erza: L'important est que tu sois libre...mais maintenant que l'arbre de Tenro est à terre...mes amis sont en danger de mort...

Azuma: Aucun problème...

Erza observe Azuma se relever et tendre ses mains en avant et de la terre émerge un arbre qui commence à grandir.

Azuma: Je peux créer un substitut qui absorbera l'énergie magique de Tenro.

Erza: Merci...

Azuma: De rien mais ce substitut n'absorbera pas toute la magie de Tenro...pour que vous retrouviez toutes vos forces nous devons réparer l'abre de Tenro.

Erza: Mais comment faire?

Scylla réfléchit mais sourit.

Scylla: Ultia peut le faire...Meldy est aller la trouver.

Azuma: Dans ce cas nous y allons...Erza...

Erza: Je vous suit...je sais que mes amis arriveront à s'occuper de ceux qu'il reste.

Scylla: Fait attention il y a encore José, Narcis, Rusty et Bluenote...en partant Bluenote et José sont venue au camp de ta guilde.

Erza: Ils y arriveront...je le sais...

Dans la forêt Ultia observe en direction de l'arbre de Tenro.

Ultia/Superviseur: Soit maudite Titania...tu me le paieras...

Grey: Hé toi!

Ultia se retourne pour voir Grey lui donner un coup de poings dans sur la figure, elle recule et observe Grey ses bras entouré d'air glacé.

Grey: Il est temps pour moi de te faire payer ce que t'as fait à Erza et Nala et de libérer Ultia!

Ultia/Superviseur: Alors approche Grey Fullbuster...viens faire face à ton destin!

Le combat allait débuter entre les deux adversaires Grey avait il une chance de battre Ultia posséder par le Superviseur bien décider à détruire les fées.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plut je vais essayer de posté le prochain chapitre dans la soirée où Grey et Ultia vont engager leurs combat, le Superviseur utilisera le passé d'Ultia pour déstabiliser Grey mais une voix extérieur pourrait faire pencher la balance dans le prochain chapitre "La glace du temps".**

 **Merci à vous qui continuez de suivre ma fic de rien crocropaul pour l'OS et j'espère que les deux chapitre d'aujourd'hui de plairons.**


	111. Chapitre 111: La glace du temps

**L'arc de Tenro continue sur le combat entre Ultia et Grey. Grey doit libérer la jeune fille sous l'influence du Superviseur qui ait bien décider à en finir avec Fairy Tail, avec le retour de l'instinct de combat de tous les mages de la guilde.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 111: La glace du temps.**

Au campement de la guilde José continue de torturer Jubia qui sent alors ses forces revenir comme les autres mages.

Kai: Je sens...mes forces revenir...

Il vit Jubia toujours entraver par José il charge son poings d'eau.

Kai: Poing d'acier du Dragon d'eau!

Il frappe José lui faisant lâcher prise il vit alors les mages se relever sous ses yeux.

José: Impossible...comment est-ce possible?! Azuma aurait-il perdu?

Aline se relève se craquant les doigts.

Aline: Je me sens tout d'un coup mieux...hé Kai on se le fait en duo?

Kai: Et comment!

José: Ne croyez pas que vous allez l'emporter aussi facilement!

Natsu aide Lucy à se mettre debout.

Natsu: Sa vas Luce?

Lucy: Oui...mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?

Nala: On dirait qu'on a retrouver notre énergie magique...du moins en partie.

Natsu: Peut importe on doit s'occuper de ces bouffons!

Lucy: Attends je m'inquiète on devrait tenter de retrouver les autres.

Voix: Vous n'irez nulle part!

Ils virent arriver Rustyrose qui réajuste ses lunettes sur son nez.

Rustyrose: Vous êtes bloqué avec nous.

Natsu: C'est qui ce clown?

Lucy: Aucune idée un autre Chevalier du Purgatoire?

José: Rusty te voilà enfin.

Rustyrose: Désolée José mais j'avais à faire en attendant ce n'est pas brillant nous ne sommes plus que toi, moi et Narcis.

José: Quel bande d'idiots c'être fait battre par ces minables! Bluenote s'occupe de Gildarts profitons-en pour s'occuper d'eux!

Rustyrose: C'est comme si c'était fait.

Dans un autre partie de la forêt Meldy court en direction d'Ultia en suivant son liens sensorielle, elle percute alors quelqu'un et vit qu'il s'agissait.

Meldy: Azuma!?

Azuma: Meldy tu vas bien?

Meldy: J'allais rejoindre Ultia. Où est Scylla?

Scylla et Erza arrivent rapidement.

Scylla: Meldy tu as trouvé Ultia?

Meldy: Elle est par là-bas vite je sens qu'elle est en danger!

Azuma: Alors pas de temps à perdre!

Ils se mettent à courir vers le lieux du combat entre Ultia et Grey qui se regardent.

Grey: Marteau de Glace!

Ultia/Superviseur: Pitoyable!

Elle tend son bras et le marteau fond à une vitesse incroyable.

Grey: C'est une blague!

Ultia/Superviseur: Sphère infinie!

Elle créer alors de multiple copie de sa sphère et chacune d'elle frappe Grey de pleins fouet, il tente d'en esquiver mais il est rapidement repousser.

Grey: OK...je vais pas me laisser faire! Roue de glace!

Ultia/Superviseur: Sa ne sert à rien je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'elle disparaisse!

La roue éclate mais Grey arrive à proximité du Superviseur.

Grey: Prends-ça Ange de Glace!

Il frappe Ultia de pleins fouet elle arrête son recul et observe Grey.

Ultia/Superviseur: Je vois que tu sais utiliser ta magie constructive...je crois que je vais m'amuser avec toi!

Sa sphère tombe au sol.

Ultia/Superviseur: Tu vois sa fait un très long moment que je possède le corps d'Ultia...presque aussi longtemps que Jellal. J'ai eu le temps de fouiller dans sa mémoire.

Grey: T'es qu'une ordure tu te sers de ses gens pour commettre tes atrocités tout en les empêchant de vivre leurs propres vies...t'es qu'une ordure!

Ultia/Superviseur: Vraiment...pourtant tu n'es pas non plus un modèle de vertu! A ce que je sache tu as toi aussi détruit la vie de plusieurs personne! Te souviens-tu de cette brave Ul?

Grey: Ferme-là...je t'interdit de parler d'elle t'entends! Tu ne l'as connais pas! Lance de Glace!

Il envoie une lance de glace sur Ultia mais elle s'arrête à quelques centimètre de son visage avant de se dissiper.

Ultia/Superviseur: Au contraire...je la connais même très bien.

Meldy et les autres arrivent à ce moment.

Meldy: Ultia!

Ils se tournent vers le groupe.

Erza: Grey!

Grey: Erza!

Ultia/Superviseur: Il y a du monde ici.

Elle claque des doigts et des ronces faites de glace rose apparaissent et bloque la progression des mages.

Azuma: Ultia!

Ultia/Superviseur: Elle ne te répondras pas Azuma!

Grey est encore choqué de ce qu'il vient de voir.

Grey: Tu...tu utilises la magie de construction...

Ultia/Superviseur: Moi non...mais Ultia si...et devine comment elle l'a appris? Tout ça viens de son sang!

Grey: Son sang?

Ultia/Superviseur: Tu es lent d'esprit...Ul celle qui t'a apprise ta magie...n'est autre que la mère de cette chère Ultia.

Grey a ce moment sentit quelque chose se briser en lui il observe Ultia et il se rend compte qu'effectivement, elle ressemblait à son maître disparut et se souvient d'une conversation qu'elle eu avec Ul des années auparavant.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Ul se trouve devant le cadre d'un bébé souriant derrière elle se trouvait Léon et Grey._

 _Ul: Ne le dite pas à Aline...mais il y a longtemps j'avais une fille...elle s'appelait Ultia._

 _Grey: Avait?_

 _Ul: Oui avait...un jour elle est tomber gravement malade...je l'ai emmener voir des médecins pour tenter de la soigner. Personne n'avait vue ça auparavant...elle souffrait chaque seconde...elle n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'elle avait mal. Je ne supportais plus de la voire comme ça...je l'ai emmener voir les maîtres de guilde...locaux...l'un d'eux m'a présenter à une guérisseuse...mais elle ne pouvait rien faire...à peine l'a t-elle examiné que..._

 _Elle s'arrête pour pleurer Léon et Grey baisse le regard._

 _Ul: Elle...elle n'avait même pas...3 mois...je...je n'ai jamais put...avoir d'autres filles...mais après t'avoir rencontré toi et Aline...j'ai...j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver ce qu'on m'a volé._

 _Grey: Pour elle aussi Ul...pour elle aussi...comment elle s'appelait?_

 _Ul: Ultia...elle s'appelait Ultia..._

 _"Fin du Flash-back"_

Grey tremble en voyant Ultia il se disait que c'était impossible.

Grey: C'est impossible...Ultia...Ultia est morte...

Ultia/Superviseur: Pourtant regarde elle est bien vivante cet exploits ait dût à la magie de l'un de mes frères, mais aussi à la mienne cette pauvre petite à de suite attirer notre attention à l'époque mais malheureusement nous étions trop faible pour nous mesurer à Ul. Alors on c'est arrangé pour tenter de s'en prendre à sa fille et la priver de son joyaux...sa fille!

Grey sert les poings comme Meldy qui pleure en entendent les paroles du Superviseur.

Grey: Sale enfoirée...

Ultia/Superviseur: Voyons Grey que dirait cette chers Ul en t'entendant hein? Le mal est déjà fait et c'est bien mieux comme ça! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Erza sert les poings en observant la scène.

Erza: Sale monstre...

Azuma: Il va me le payer chère!

Ultia/Superviseur: Bien Grey que vas-tu faire? Te laisser mourir...où bien t'en prendre à cette pauvre fille qui a déjà tant souffert...car le plus amusant mon chère Grey...c'est que depuis tous ce temps Ultia crois que sa mère l'a abandonné!

Meldy: LA FERME!

Ils virent Meldy furieuse.

Meldy: TAIS-TOI! Ultia...tu mens!

Ultia/Superviseur: Il est facile pour moi de manipuler les souvenirs et les sentiments des êtres humains...surtout ceux qui sont faible! Alors Grey! Vas-tu abandonner où blesser cette pauvre petite?

Erza: Grey...

Meldy est réconforter par Scylla qui n'a qu'une envie en finir avec l'esprit démoniaque qui habite le corps d'Ultia.

Scylla: Sale ordure...

Grey: Je...je refuse de blessé Ultia...elle ne le mérite pas...

Ils sont choqué d'entendre Grey restant immobile, alors que le Superviseur utilise la magie d'Ultia.

Ultia/Superviseur: Alors je dois supposé que tu me laisses me charger du restes! Rosaire de Glace!

Des ronces de glace se dirige vers Grey immobile.

Erza: GREY!

A ce moment un mur de glace bloque la magie d'Ultia qui fut choqué, alors qu'elle vit Grey ses bras entouré de vapeur gelée.

Grey: Mais en tant que mage de Fairy Tail j'ai pas le droit d'abandonner...c'est pourquoi.

Il vit alors le regards remplie de haine du mage de glace.

Grey: Je vais te faire payer ce que t'as fait à Ul...et libérer Ultia de ton emprise!

Ultia/Superviseur: J'aime ce regard...dans ce cas je prendrais tous mon temps pour qu'Ultia n'en loupe pas une miette! Tout comme elle n'a pas loupée ce que je viens de dire...et en ce moment...elle pleure comme une pauvre petite fille seule!

Grey: LA FERME! BAZOOKA ESQUIMAU!

Ultia/Superviseur: Dahlias de Glace!

Elle se protège des assauts de Grey avec une rose qui bloque son assaut avant d'envoyer des ronces de glace sur lui, l'une des ronces blesse Grey au flancs droit avant que l'une d'elle ne s'enfonce dans son épaule.

Grey: HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Meldy: Grey! Ultia arrête!

Ultia/Superviseur: Elle ne t'entends pas petite sotte!

Grey: Guillotine de Glace!

Une lame géante tranche les ronces de la rose Grey retire celle planté dans son épaule, avant de geler sa blessure et préparer son prochain assaut.

Grey: Ange de glace!

Ultia/Superviseur: Tu es pathétique Grey! Dard de glace!

Elle envoie des pointes détruire toutes les créations de Grey qui se retrouve vite acculé, mais il joint ses mains.

Grey: Patinoire Olympique!

Il gèle le sol sous les pieds d'Ultia.

Ultia/Superviseur: A quoi sa te servira je contrôle aussi la...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réplique que Grey arrive à porté et donne un fabuleux coup de poings à Ultia, le Superviseur est surpris alors que Grey prépare son prochain assaut.

Grey: Marteau de Glace!

Le marteau s'écrase propulsant Ultia en arrière.

Ultia/Superviseur: Sale avortons! Couronne de Rose de Glace!

Des ronces de glace sortent du sol pour tenter de saisir Grey aux bras et aux jambes.

Grey: J'ai pas encore finit figure-toi que j'ai encore plus d'un tour dans mon sac! Glace Infini: Sarabande Explosive!

Des centaines d'épées de glace sont créer en un instant et découpe les ronces, puis Grey les envoient sur le Superviseur qui se prends l'assaut de pleins fouet. Ultia est propulsé au sol blessé par l'assaut de Grey qui se tient toujours debout.

Grey: Alors je te donne un dernier conseil si tu tiens à ta misérable existence...laisse Ultia tranquille t'entends!

Ultia/Superviseur: Pauvre ignorant...en m'attaquant...c'est Ultia que tu attaques!

Grey: Je sais...mais c'est la seule méthode à ma connaissance pour te faire lâcher prises avec tes victimes!

Ultia/superviseur: Hahahahah! Tu es stupide...je contrôle Ultia depuis un âge très jeune...tu penses que tes stupides coups vont me faire lâcher prises...je te rappelle que je l'ai faite passer pour morte...si tu désires que je quitte son corps...TU DEVRAS LA TUER!

Grey est horrifiée de l'entendre alors qu'Erza approuve mentalement, rien que pour Jellal et Jycrain ce fut compliqué de lui faire lâcher prise. Pour Azuma ce fut simple car l'envoûtement n'a pas durée longtemps.

Erza: Il a raison...son liens avec Ultia est fort...elle ne peut pas se soustraire à son influence facilement.

Meldy: Non...je suis sûre qu'elle peut le faire. ULTIA!

Ultia/Superviseur: Sombre idiote ta Ultia n'existe plus!

Meldy: Non je sais qu'elle est encore là! ULTIA JE T'EN PRIE TU DOIS LUTTER!

Ultia/Superviseur: Sale peste! Ronces de Glace!

Des ronces se dirige vers elle mais Grey fait barrage.

Grey: Pas si vite!

Erza: Grey!

Elle vit les ronces planter dans l'épaule de Grey mais aussi son flancs.

Grey: Sa ira...

Meldy: Ultia je sais que tu m'entends reprend toi! T'as promis que tu me laisserais pas toute seule!

Ultia/Superviseur: Tu es naïve je la possède depuis tous ce temps! Ce qui veut dire que je lui ait fait dire toutes...

Meldy: NON TU MENS! Je sais que c'est la vrai Ultia...qui m'a sortit du cauchemars dans lequel j'étais...pour m'offrir ce que je voulait...UNE FAMILLE!

Azuma: Elle a raison tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner!

Scylla: Ultia! On sait que tu peux lutter et te débarrasser de lui!

Erza: TU PEUX LE FAIRE!

Les paroles résonne dans l'esprit d'Ultia la vrai commence à reprendre du poil de la bête, le Superviseur sent alors son emprise contesté.

Ultia/Superviseur: Non...je suis plus fort qu'elle...

Meldy: REVIENT MAMAN!

A ce moment Ultia se tient la tête à ses paroles en hurlant de douleurs, les ronces disparaissent et ils virent l'énergie du Superviseur se dégager d'elle.

Ultia: Grey...fait...vite...je...je...

Grey créer alors deux lame de glace sur ses bras celle-ci se teint en rouge à cause du sang coulant de ses blessures.

Grey: Je vais te délivrer Ultia! Danse des Sept sabres de glace!

Il pilonne Ultia de coups de ses deux sabres les coups finissent par la propulser dans l'océan où elle tombe, une fois immergé elle sent alors l'emprise du Superviseur diminuer.

 _Superviseur: Tu ne me chasseras pas Ultia...je continuerais de te torturer encore et encore..._

 _Voix: Quitte son corps!_

Ultia entends dans son esprit une voix familière qu'elle avait déjà entendue par le passé, une voix qui enveloppe son corps d'une étrange chaleur elle prononce alors quelques mots.

Ultia: Maman...aide-moi...

 _Ul: Je te protégerais ma chérie..._

 _Superviseur: NON! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE!_

 _Ul: Quitte le corps de ma fille démon!_

Grey est penché avec Meldy et leurs alliées sur le rebords de la falaise, Meldy pleure alors que de l'eau sort une masse sombre qui gesticule.

Azuma: Le Superviseur...

Superviseur: Je me vengerais Fairy Tail!

Il s'évapore sous leurs yeux alors que dans l'eau Ultia finit par se détendre et sens la présence de sa mère.

Ultia: Maman...

 _Ul: Je suis fière de toi Ultia...tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme et une puissante mage._

Ultia: Je...je voudrais tellement...te revoir...te prendre dans mes bras...

 _Ul: Moi aussi ma chérie...ces démons m'ont arraché à toi...mais aujourd'hui tu n'as plus besoin de moi...tu as d'autres personnes qui t'attendent et qui ont besoin de toi..._

Ultia: Maman...

 _Ul: Je t'aime ma petite Ultia...maintenant va...et remercie Grey et Aline de ma part..._

Un cristal en forme de cœur apparaît sous les yeux d'Ultia qui sourit

Ultia: Je t'aime aussi maman!

Ultia remonte à la surface sous les yeux de ses proches.

Meldy: ULTIA!

Scylla utilise sa magie pour ramener Ultia sur la terre ferme, Meldy observe Ultia qui est en larme.

Meldy: Ultia...tu vas bien...répond moi...

Ultia prit alors Meldy dans ses bras et la réconforte.

Ultia: Je suis là...je suis là ma chérie...

Meldy: Maman...

Elle pleure contre elle sous les yeux satisfait des mages Grey observe Ultia en larme.

Ultia: Merci Grey...de ma part...mais aussi celle de ma mère...

Grey continue de pleurer heureux d'avoir sauver la fille de sa mère adoptive, Ultia observe Azuma et Scylla souriants.

Erza: Maintenant que ça c'est fait...tu pourrais remettre l'Arbre en états?

Ultia: Sans aucun problème...je vous le dois...

Au campement les mages sont en pleins affrontement contre Rustyrose.

Rustyrose: Arc de la matérialisation: Calum le Juge!

Une créature imposante apparaît armée d'une étoile du matin, il l'abat sur les mages de Fairy Tail.

Rustyrose: Inutile de résister je suis beaucoup plus puissant que vous tous réunis!

Natsu: Il commence à me gonfler! Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Il crache sa gerbe de flamme mais elle est déchirée par le Juge qui envoie Natsu au sol.

Lucy: Ce truc est trop fort on y arrivera pas!

Cana observe vers le cratère Gildarts reprendre du poils de la bête sur Bluenote.

Bluenote: Je vais t'écraser! Ensuite je vais plier ta petite fifille en deux!

Gildarts: Je te le déconseille!

A ce moment Lisanna remarque alors l'arbre commencer à se reformer.

Lisanna: HE REGARDER!

Lucy: L'arbre...

Happy: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Lena: On dirait...qu'il se reforme...

Ultia est en trains d'utiliser sa magie pour recréer l'arbre détruit par la perle, sous les yeux d'Hadès à bord de son vaisseau.

Hadès: Non...NON! Maudit sois-tu Ultia...toi et ta mère...

Ultia: Je dois réparer mes erreurs...mes fautes...

L'arbre finit par retrouver son apparence normal redonnant leurs pleins pouvoirs aux mages de Fairy Tail.

Narcis: Ce n'est pas possible! NON!

Voix: Alors je m'assoupis un moment et c'est déjà la cata.

A ce moment Angel et Ruby virent Luxus et Adam debout toujours blessé mais vivant.

Angel: Luxus!

Ruby: Adam...

Elle prit son ami dans ses bras soulagée alors que Luxus dégage de la foudre.

Luxus: Et petite soeur t'es prête à démarrer le second round contre ce guignols...

Narcis sert les dents et les poings furieux.

Narcis: Sale avortons de Fairy Tail!

Au campement Bluenote faisant pression sur Gildarts perds son ascendant;

Gildarts: Dis-moi t'aime voyage...parce que je t'offre un vol gratuit!

Bluenote ne comprend pas mais Gildarts déploie sa puissance et d'un seul coup propulse Bluenote haut dans les cieux le faisant quitter le périmètre de l'île de Tenro sous les yeux ahurie de José.

José: Non...NON.

Cana rejoins rapidement Gildarts qui se tient la côte.

Cana: Gildarts...tu vas bien?

Gildarts: Oui sa vas ne t'en fais pas...mais maintenant...sa me ferais plaisir...que tu m'appelles papa.

Cana sourit et sert son père dans ses bras.

Cana: Tu...tu me raconteras tous hein? Papa...

Gildarts: Oui quand on en aura finit avec eux ma chérie...

Kai: Alors José on perd l'ascendant...

José: Rigole tant que tu veux...mais votre camarade Yuden a disparut...

Natsu: Faux!

Il vit Natsu et ses camarades observant José d'un regards assassin.

Natsu: Mon frangin est un mage de Fairy Tail!

Chibi se relève furieux.

Chibi: OUI ET A FAIRY TAIL ON ABANDONNE JAMAIS!

Nala: On se bat jusqu'à notre derniers souffle!

Lucy: On ne laisse jamais la tristesse où le chagrin nous faire abandonner! On se bat pour l'instant présent!

Makarof: Et on ne se laisse jamais seul...on continue de se battre.

Gildarts: Pour ceux qui nous sont chers!

 _Ces paroles résonne alors dans la tête de Yuden qui se relève et sert le poings qui se remplie de flamme._

 _Yuden: Se battre...pour l'instant présent...et nos amis..._

 _Il se tourne vers les illusions et déploie son feu._

 _Yuden: SE BATTRE POUR MES AMIS!_

A ce moment des étincelles se produisent dans l'air les mages observent attentivement la zone, José blêmit en comprenant ce qu'il se passe.

José: Non...c'est impossible...sa n'est pas...

Une explosion de flamme se produit alors forçant les mages à se cacher le visage, Erza et Grey arrive à ce moment et se protège le visage.

Erza: Cette chaleur...

Grey: Yuden...

José vit dans les flammes se tenir le Chasseur de Dragon Solaire qui a déchiré son sort avec ses flammes.

Yuden: C'est ce qui fait de moi un mage de Fairy Tail!

Il enflamme son poings sous les yeux larmoyant de ses amis soulagée, ainsi que sur le regards terrifier de José et Rustyrose.

Rustyrose: Incroyable...sa puissance...

Yuden: Je suis prêts pour le rond 2 José!

José: Misérable avortons...je vais t'achever comme un vulgaire moustique!

Natsu: Vas-y frangin!

Chez Ultia et ses compagnons ils sentirent la puissance de Yuden.

Ultia: Il semble que le Dragon Solaire soit de retour...

Azuma: Oui...espérons que sa force parviendra à renverser la cadence.

Scylla: Y'a aucun doute là-dessus.

La bataille entre le Chasseur de Dragon et l'ancien maître de Phantom Lord va reprendre, Yuden est-il parvenue à outrepasser sses peurs et repousser les attentes.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plut avec l'autre en attendant je vous donne rendez-vous la prochaine fois pour le deuxième round entre José et Yuden qui doit lutter contre la magie colossale de l'ancien mage sacrée tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "Tsukuyomi l'épée Solaire".**

 **A la prochaine portez-vous bien tchaô.**


	112. Chapitre 112: Tsukuyomi, l'épée solaire

**àL'arc de Tenro se poursuit José va se mesurer à Yuden dans un deuxième round explosif, le Chasseur de Dragon aura t-il la force nécessaire pour triompher de José.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 112: Tsukuyomi l'épée solaire.**

Tous les mages avait le sourire au lèvre en voyant Yuden devant eux sain et sauf.

José: Je ne m'explique pas encore comment tu as put briser ma magie! Tes peurs aurait dût te faire sombrer dans l'oublie!

Yuden: Ouais...mais les peurs sa se surmonte. C'est vrai que j'étais terrifier et que j'étais sur le point de laisser tomber...mais je me suis un mage de Fairy Tail et chez nous abandonner sa n'existe pas!

José laisse transparaître son énergie ténébreuse.

José: Vous commencez à me fatiguez Fairy Tail! Le Conseil aurait dût depuis longtemps s'occuper de vous! Je vais devoir le faire moi-même! Etreinte des Ténèbres!

Des mains sont créer avec la magie de José qui les envoient sur Yuden qui les calcinent, mais ne vit pas l'une d'elle se glisse dans son dos et l'attraper pour l'écraser contre un rocher.

Cana: Yuden!

Elle veut l'aider mais Gildarts pose sa main sur son épaule.

Gildarts: Laisse il doit faire ça seul.

Wendy: Vous croyez qu'il y arrivera?

Chibi: Il peut le faire...

Yuden arrive à se dégager et se jette sur José.

José: Rideau des Té...

Yuden parvient à s'arrêter et inspire.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Infernal!

Les flammes infernal frappe José qui fut surpris.

José: Des flammes infernal?

Yuden: Hé ouais vous ignoriez peut-être que nous revenons seulement d'Edolas!

José: Qu'importe je vais vous écrasez! Pluie des lamentations!

Le ciel s'ouvre sur une brèche d'où pleuve des dagues de lumière violette, elles tombent sur les mages qui ne prennent pas part au combat. Rustyrose se protège avec son bouclier.

Rustyrose: José fait attention avec tes sorts!

José: Silence! Désormais je ferait tout pour tuer ces minables de Fairy Tail!

Yuden: Faudra d'abord passer par moi. Poing d'acier du Dragon infernal Solaire!

Ses flammes maculée de jaune et de bleu atteint José qui recule, furieux il projette sa magie sur le Chasseur de Dragon qui a juste à esquiver ses assauts.

José: Tu es doué...je te l'accorde...mais je suis bien plus fort! Mine Obscure!

Yuden vit à ses pieds la terre se soulever exploser il est projeter au sol légèrement blessé.

José: Ce n'est qu'un petit amuse-bouche.

Yuden: J'allais dire la même chose.

Il déploie alors ses fameuses griffes de feu solaire.

José: Intéressant tu as utilisé ça contre Kai.

Yuden: Ouais et je vais l'utiliser pour vous tailler en pièce!

Il tente d'atteindre José qui contre ses coups avec sa magies entourant ses mains, celle-ci brûle les poings de Yuden.

Lucy: On dirait que sa lui fait mal...

Jubia: La magie malsaine de José est si forte qu'elle parvient à blesser n'importe qui.

José: Exacte qui peut résister à la magie négative sinon un mage aussi puissant que moi!

Il parvient à donner un coup dans l'estomac de Yuden qui se met à genoux avant qu'une colonne de magie noire ne le frappe au menton et le projette au sol mais il se relève.

Yuden: Vous puissant? Vous êtes seulement un lâche!

José: Moi lâche! Comment oses-tu?

Yuden: Au lieux d'être venue vous même vous en prendre au vieux...vous avez demandé à quelqu'un d'autres le faire! Si vous êtes si forts que vous le prétendez vous n'auriez pas demandez à vos hommes de s'occuper de nous...vous vous en seriez chargez VOUS!

José: SILENCE!

Il lance une pluie de sort maléfique sur le Chasseur de Dragon qui se protège avec ses bras.

Yuden: Vous êtes un lâche et vous le resterez!

José: SILENCE! Sale avortons je suis l'un des Dix Mages Sacrée et je le resterais jusqu'à ma mort! Flamme des Ténèbres!

Il met alors le feu à la forêt avec des flammes obscures.

José: Je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire! Cette île va brûler et vous aussi!

Yuden: J'en doute! Griffe du Dragon Solaire!

Il parvient à atteindre José et le griffé au niveau du torse.

Aline: Bien joué!

Yuden: Alors vous venez!

José: Sale avortons tu vas le regretter.

Sa magie se répand partout créant des formes humanoïde qui s'avance vers Yuden qui prépare son prochain.

Yuden: Hurlements infernal du Dragon Solaire!

Des flammes infernal et solaire calcine les ombres de José, qui continue d'en déployer avant de créer une forme massive avec des griffes acérés.

José: Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe!

Ses mouvements sont copiées par l'ombre massive qui écrase sa mains sur le sol où se trouvait Yuden, alors que des liens de ténèbres sortent du corps de la créature il les découpent avec ses griffes de flammes. Il se fait néanmoins griffé aux côtes mais il fonce sur José et le percute pour tenter de l'éloigner du camps.

José: Tu veux m'éloigner du camp mais c'est peine perdu!

L'Ombre soulève Yuden puis l'envoie d'un coup dans le sol du camp créant un cratère il en sort toujours déterminée.

José: Tu es coriace mais ce sera bientôt finit car je vais maintenant te montrer un tour que tu dois connaître.

Tout autour voir sur l'intégralité de l'île les Soldats fantôme de José apparaît, les Chevaliers virent les fantômes chez eux aussi.

Ayumi: Ces choses...je les reconnais elles appartiennent à José!

Hadès vit les soldats et sourit.

Hadès: J'ai eu raison de faire appel à toi...

José sourit alors que ses fantômes envahissent l'île tout entière.

Kyanzu: Il semble que José ait sortit les grand moyen.

Fried: Raison de plus pour en finir avec eux...tu es prêts Bixrow!

Bixrow: Et pas qu'un peut Formation Pentagone!

Yomazu: Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire Bom...

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre: Brouillard!

Un brouillard recouvre le champs de bataille.

Yomazu: JE VOIS PLUS RIEN!

Bixrow: Tant mieux allez-y mes bébés!

Les totems frappe le poulet de pleins fouet l'envoyant au loins, Kyanzu furieux brandit sa masse en sucre d'orge.

Kyanzu: Bande d'avortons! LIENS CARAMEL!

Des liens fait de caramel sortent du sol pour tenter de saisir Bixrow et Fried, Bixrow protège son amis avec ses totems.

Bixrow: Allez Fried c'est le moment!

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre: BARRAGE D'EXPLOSIF!

Il provoque un barrage d'explosion sur Kyanzu qui est envoyée au tapis, Bixrow et Fried sont soulagée mais virent les fantômes les observer.

Bixrow: On doit rejoindre Ever et les autres...j'ai peur que ces trucs ne s'en prennent à eux.

Fried: Je vais les ralentir! Ecrit de l'Ombre: Barrière magique!

Il créer un mur composé de ses symboles il court ensuite avec Bixrow vers le camps, mais les fantômes passent sans problème la barrière de Fried. Au camp Yuden devait faire face aux assaut brutaux de José.

José: Je vais réduire cet île en cendre!

Il fait pleuvoir d'autres dagues lumineuse mais Yuden fonce sur lui et lui décoche un coup, l'Ombre tente de réplique mais il l'évite de justesse.

Yuden: Toi tu commences à me courir sur le système! Eruption du Dragon Solaire!

Il créer un barrage de geysers de feu mais les fantômes de José se les prennent.

Yuden: Quoi!?

José: Ces soldats servent aussi à me défendre! Tu n'as aucune chance!

Il projette un rayon de ténèbres sur Yuden qui se défend avec ses bras, mais le sang commence à couler de son coté.

Lisanna: Yuden...il est blessé!

Nala: On doit l'aider il ne peut pas...

Yuden: Non n'intervenez pas!

Ils virent Yuden s'avancer toujours le même regards ardent.

Yuden: Je m'en débarrasserais...c'est pas sa magie qui viendra à bouts d'un Chasseur de Dragon!

José: Tu es sot j'ai déjà mis à mal tes amis avec mes pouvoirs, alors toi un minable qui cherche sa maman...je n'aurais aucun...

Il se prit un coup de poings dans le ventre de la part de Yuden, il perdit le souffle devant cette action alors qu'il entends Yuden lui murmurer froidement.

Yuden: Je vous interdit...de parlez de ma mère...vous ne savez rien...

José sourit.

José: Tu crois ça?

Il créer une dague de ténèbres qu'il enfonce dans les côtes de Yuden qui hurle de douleur, il recule blessé et vit son sang couler alors que la douleurs du coup le force à mettre un genoux à terre.

Natsu: YUDEN! SALE!

José: Oh j'ai mis le dragon en colère...pourtant vous savez comme moi qu'ils ont disparut depuis longtemps!

Yuden: Non...ils sont là...quelque part...je le sais!

José: Vraiment? Alors dis-moi pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici ta mère? Heins? Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas te défendre? Après tous si tu étais son fils...elle serait ici en un rien de temps...mais pour elle tu n'en vaux pas la peine!

Yuden: C'est faux!

José vit Yuden se relever.

Yuden: Ma mère...à confiance en moi...elle veut juste savoir...si je suis prêts...à voler de mes propres ailes! C'est pour ça que je participe à cet examens...pour me prouvez...que je suis capable d'être aussi fort qu'elle!

Ses camarades sourit devant ses paroles alors que José eu un rictus moqueur.

José: Toi...aussi fort qu'un dragon laisse moi rire? Je vais te montrer ce pourquoi les dragons ont disparut!

Ses yeux prennent une couleurs sombre alors que sa magie se répand et fait fanée les fleurs et l'herbe, les fantômes commence à traverser les mages de Fairy Tail qui sentent leurs forces diminuer.

Wendy: HAAAAAAA!

Carla: Wendy!

Lily: Mon corps...j'a...j'arrive plus à bouger!

Natsu vit Lucy au sol assaillit par les fantômes.

José: Mademoiselle Hearthfillia à cause de vous j'ai perdu ma guilde, alors je vais m'assurer que vous souffriez jusqu'à la fin des temps!

Natsu: LUCE! LAISSE-LA!

Yuden tente d'intervenir mais un fantôme le traverse il se met à genoux et la douleur à son flancs augmente.

José: Voyez Fairy Tail ce qui a causé la perte des Dragons...les Ténèbres! La seule force capable d'engloutir la planète entière!

Sur les navires les soldats sont aussi touché par les fantômes, Hadès utilise un bouclier pour se protéger.

Hadès: José tu perds la tête...ta magie commence à te consumer...

José rit alors que les fantômes lui transmette un flux d'énergie vert.

José: Quel délice cette force magique...mes fantômes pompent votre magie et moi je m'en délecte! Je vais d'abord me charger de ce chers Makarof!

Il tend son bras vers le camp Yuden vit avec horreur un rayon de ténèbres s'y diriger mais Grey et Aline utilisent leurs magies, le rayon fait exploser le mur de glace qu'ils ont créer les envoyant au sol.

José: Inutile ma force se renforce à chaque seconde.

Yuden se relève et sert le poings.

Yuden: José...laissez mes amis tranquille!

José: Et si je refuse!

Yuden sort ses griffes et tente d'attaquer José qui se défends avec un mur de flamme obscure, il sent son bras le brûler.

Yuden: HAAAA!

José: Ces flammes obscure tu ne pourras pas t'en défaire...je suis totalement invincible... je n'ai plus besoin de Grimoire Heart désormais!

Rustyrose: Sympa...après que maître Hadès t'es sortit de trou à rats tu tiens à y retourner!

José: Silence vermisseau!

Il utilise sa magie sur Rustyrose qui préfère s'écarter alors que les fantômes de José continue d'attaquer les amis de Yuden qui continue de vouloir toucher l'ancien mage sacré. Il recule pour éviter l'ombre de sa créature et vit ses griffes enflammé d'un feu obscure, il se tourne alors vers le camp plus précisément vers Wendy.

José: Une nouvelle recrue!

Yuden et les autres virent José attrapé Wendy par les couettes.

Carla: WENDY!

Yuden: WENDY! Relâche-là!

José: Comme tu veux!

Il la lâche mais la plaque au sol violemment mettant Yuden en colère qui fonce mais se fait mettre au sol par l'autre main de l'ombre, alors que celle tenant Wendy la soulève dans les airs.

Nala: SALAUD!

Elle veut y aller avec Erza mais elles sont stopper net par une muraille de pierre, elles virent Rustyrose réajustant ses lunettes.

Rustyrose: Pile au moment où sa devient intéressant!

Erza: Sale lâche...tu n'as pas à intervenir!

Rustyrose: Mais vous non plus.

José ressert son étreinte sur Wendy hurlant de douleur.

José: Alors ma petite tu faisais partit de Cait Shelter avant? Quel dommage que ta vie n'ait été qu'un gigantesque mensonges!

Yuden: JOSE!

Il tente de se relever alors que Fried et Bixrow arrivent finalement au camp.

Fried: Wendy!

Bixrow: Ce malade lui fait quoi?

Gildarts tente de se relever mais les assauts des fantômes ne cesse pas, José continue de torturer la petite fille.

José: Alors tu pensais trouvé du réconfort chez ses minables mais tu vas mourir!

Carla: Relâche Wendy!

Happy: SALE BRUTE!

José: Silence les matous!

Un éclaire violet s'abat non loin d'eux Yuden vit alors Wendy répliquer à José.

Wendy: Vous m'impressionnez pas...vous êtes...qu'un lâche...et vous allez regretté...d'avoir oser vous en prendre à Fairy Tail.

Ses camarades sont surpris et ravis du courage de Wendy qui eu droit à se faire écraser au sol par la mains géante de l'ombre ténébreuse créer par José.

José: Sale peste tu seras la première à périr de ma main!

Il lève le poings de son ombre.

Carla: WENDY!

Yuden: JOSE!

Sa fureur l'emporte et ses flammes calcine la main et il fonce pour décocher une droit à José qui perds la prise sur Wendy, ils virent alors une pluie de coups s'abattre sur José.

Yuden: JE T'INTERDIT DE TOUCHER A WENDY!

Il fracasse le mage sacré à la stupéfaction de tous contre un arbre avant de plaquer au sol ses flammes entourant son poings.

Yuden: JE T'INTERDIT DE LUI FAIRE DU MAL A ELLE OU A MA FAMILLE!

Il finit par projeter José au sol dans un torrent de flamme jaune et bleu ses amis virent les vêtements de José brûler et un filer de sang couler de sa bouche, il avait la peau brûler à certains endroit et on lisait dans son regards la fureur.

José: Sale avortons...tu vas le regretter!

Les fantômes se rassemble sur José qui fait grandir son ombre alors qu'une foudre violette s'abat, Azuma et son groupe virent la foudre violette.

Azuma: José...

José a son corps se couvrant de tatouages noire alors que la foudre frappe l'ombre ténébreuse, il joins ses mains et rassemble de l'énergie ténébreuse.

José: A présent je vais t'ouvrir la porte du royaume des ténèbres! Magie des Ténèbres: Foudre du châtiment!

Un éclair noir immense s'abat alors sur le Chasseur de Dragons provoquant une grosse explosion propulsant les mages de Fairy Tail au sol sur plusieurs mètres, Wendy se cache les yeux mais fut terrifiée et inquiète pour son amis alors que l'éclair se dissiper José tends ses bras en l'air.

José: A présent...Flamme des Ténèbres!

Un feu obscure rejoins le cratère les camarades de Yuden son horrifiée.

José: Et enfin...Pluie de Lamentation!

Des dagues lumineuse s'écrase ensuite dans le cratère former par José, alors que Wendy les larmes aux yeux vit José déchaîner la foudre et les flammes sur Yuden.

José: QUE DIS-TU DE CA HEIN?

Wendy: YUDEN!

Chibi est horrifiée alors qu'à chaque éclairs Lily se tiens les oreilles terrifier.

Natsu: Yuden...non...YUDEN!

José rit alors qu'il vit le cratère enflammé de cramé par les assauts du mage sacré qui se tourne vers les autres.

José: Maintenant à vous!

Ils se tiennent prêts mais soudain ils entendent.

 _(OST Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014)._

Voix: Ce que j'en dis c'est que c'est dégueux!

Ils virent alors les flammes et la foudre être absorbé dans le cratère d'où sort Yuden blessé de l'assaut de Jose horrifiée.

Yuden: Tes flammes...et des éclairs...sont dégueux...

Lisanna: T'es vivant!

Wendy et les autres sont soulagée alors qu'ils virent Yuden ses écailles blanches sortit.

José: Non...comment tu as put?

Ils virent alors le poing de Yuden parcourut d'éclair jaune.

Yuden: Merci Luxus...

Natsu: Quoi...la foudre de Luxus? Mais d'où il l'a?

Chibi se rappelle alors de l'entraînement de Yuden.

Chibi: Il...il a garder la foudre...dans son corps...il l'a absorbé...mais la garder...

José: Impossible...comment tu peux faire ça? Tu...tu ne peux pas absorber un autre élément!

Erza et Nala se rappelle alors de la Tour du Paradis et l'Aetherion que Yuden à avaler et virent une aura lumineuse autour de lui.

Yuden: Rien ne m'est impossible...quand c'est pour défendre ma guilde...

José furieux rassemble ses pouvoirs magiques.

José: Je vais t'envoyer en enfer toi et tes amis...

Yuden: Le seul qui ira en Enfer...

Ils virent les flammes et la foudre de Yuden se rassembler dans ses mains et prendre une forme.

Yuden: Ce sera toi!

José: Disparaissez! MONDE DES TENEBRES!

Il créer alors une sorte de trou noir violet qui commence à aspirer les mages mais ils tiennent bons alors que Yuden ferme ses yeux et entends la voix de sa mère.

 _Amaterasu: N'oublie pas...tu ne seras jamais seul...il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour être à tes côtés. Ecoute simplement ton cœur._

Yuden: Technique secrète anti-dragon!

José: Rien de ce que tu feras ne te sauveras toi et ta guilde!

Yuden: TSUKUYOMI ÉPÉE SOLAIRE!

Une épée imposant former des flammes solaire mais aussi de la foudre apparaît dans les mains de Yuden qui fonce sur José en découpant sa magie comme dans du beurre surprenant l'ancien mage sacré qui vit alors la lame le toucher. Il hurle alors de douleurs alors qu'un souffle de feu traverse l'île entière Luxus et Angel virent alors une langue de feu passer à côté d'eux, au camps les autres mages virent Yuden debout devant une forêt calciné jusqu'à l'autre bouts de l'île ses mains couverte de sang alors que sa blessure au flancs continue de saigner. Ses amis l'avait vue triompher de José qui avait une puissance incroyable, Yuden tombe à genoux essoufflée.

 _(Fin OST)._

Wendy: YUDEN!

La Chasseuse de Dragon arrivent en titubant légèrement.

Yuden: Wendy...tu vas bien?

Wendy: Sa ira...mais toi?

Yuden: Bof...j'ai connue des jours meilleurs.

Il remarque alors son frère arriver les larmes aux yeux.

Natsu: J'ai...j'ai crut...que...que t'étais partit...

Yuden sourit et colle son front contre celui de Natsu.

Yuden: J'abandonnerais jamais ma famille...

Aline, Grey, Erza, Nala, Chibi et Happy arrivent ensuite pour prendre Yuden dans leurs bras soulagée, Wendy soigne son amis alors que Makarof ayant reprit légèrement des forces observent le mage.

Makarof: Il a progressé...

Gildarts: Même si José n'en étais plus un...il avait la puissance d'un mage sacré. Et ce qu'il vient de faire est exceptionnelle.

Elfman et Evergreen somnolant observent d'un oeil la scène.

Elfman: Ce Yuden...c'est un homme un vrai...

Gajeel réveillé sourit.

Gajeel: Gihi...quel vantard celui-là...

Reby: GAJEEL! Tu vas bien?

Gajeel: Sa pourrait allez mieux...alors la Salamandre albinos à bottez les fesses de José...chapeau.

Rustyrose observe les dégâts de l'attaque du Chasseur de Dragon en suant.

Rustyrose: Il...il l'a battu...je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

Yuden se relève en pleine forme et craque ses doigts.

Yuden: Tu veux être le suivant?

Rustyrose sert les poings et sourit avant de s'avancer.

Rustyrose: Si j'étais vous je me méfierez...car maintenant nous ne sommes plus que deux...et nous sommes les deux plus puissants mage de la guilde après Hadès!

Narcis rit devant Luxus, Angel, Adam et Ruby.

Luxus: Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer?

Narcis: Il se trouve que...le moment est venu...pour moi de vous montrez la pleine puissance de mon pouvoir...je dois malheureusement...

Il se tord alors de douleurs.

Narcis: Dévoiler cette forme hideuse...

Ils virent alors des morceau de miroir sortir de son corps alors que ses bras s'allonge, alors que sa voix devient plus bestiale.

Narcis: Je vais...vengez ma camarade...que votre amie à tuez...

Ils virent alors le corps de Narcis devenir pâle ses yeux prendre une teinte rouge sang alors que des veinules rouge parcours son corps, sa bouche s'imbibe de sang alors que ses mains font place à des sortes de griffes composer de morceau de miroir tranchant.

Narcis: MA SOEUR!

Ils virent alors l'apparence complète de Narcis riant sous les yeux horrifiée de Luxus, Angel et leurs exceeds.

Narcis: KALI!

Luxus: Oh bon sang...

Zeleph sent alors l'énergie maléfique de Narcis.

Zeleph: Un autre des Démons de mes livres...il a déployer sa forme Etherias...

Luxus: Alors là t'es vraiment moche!

Narcis: A présent...mon sort le plus dévastateur! MIROIR INFINI!

Sur la mer Lahar aide les autres à se relever.

Lahar: Vous allez bien?

Ayumi: Oui...mais ces fantômes? Quelqu'un à battu...

Elle est interrompue par des turbulences sur la mer et vit alors comme tous les habitants de Tenrô de gigantesque pilier incrusté de miroir sortir de la mer, ces piliers faisait la hauteur de la hauteur de la Tour du Paradis des murs de miroir joins chaque pilier.

Grey: OK c'est quoi ces trucs?

Hadès dans son vaisseau sourit.

Hadès: Bien joué Narcis...

Du sol sort alors des miroirs sur toutes l'île de Tenrô y comprit au camp ce ceux-ci sortent alors répliques de chaque mage.

Natsu: WHOUA! C'est quoi?

Azuma vit alors devant lui des répliques de lui mais aussi celle de Natsu, Elfman et Nala.

Azuma: Narcis...

Narcis rit alors qu'autour du frère et de la sœur Dreyar des miroir laisse apparaître des répliques des Chevaliers du Purgatoire, des Chevaliers runique mais aussi des mages de Fairy Tail.

Narcis: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Voyez votre fin Fairy Tail!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les mages de Fairy Tail devront faire face à l'armée de répliques maléfique qui les envahissent, pendant que Luxus et Angel doivent s'occuper de Narcis devenu beaucoup plus dangereux. Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le Démon des miroirs".**

 **Je vous dit à une prochaine fois tchaô.**


	113. Chapitre 113: Le Démon des miroirs

**L'arc de Tenro se poursuit avec l'invasion des répliques créer par Narcis en pleine confrontation entre le frère et la sœur Dreyar.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 113: Le démon des miroirs.**

L'île était envahit de répliques des mages au campement ils virent des répliques de Zancrow, Natsu et Erza s'avancer.

Erza: Ces choses qu'est-ce que c'est?

Yuden: On dirait les mêmes répliques que lors de notre affrontement avec Zancrow...

Wendy: Sa fait peur toutes ses répliques...

Kai observe les gigantesques piliers recouvert de miroir.

Kai: Sa vient de ces piliers...quand ils sont apparu ces choses aussi.

Natsu enflamme son poings souriant.

Natsu: Tant mieux il me tâte de s'en charger car on sait de source sûre que ces trucs sont fragile! Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il attaque une réplique d'Erza qui revêt son armure de diamant Natsu se fait mal au poings en frappant le bouclier géant.

Grey: Abruti t'as oublié qu'ils étaient aussi puissant que les originaux!

Il se dispute avec Grey sous les yeux des mages.

Natsu: Tu me traites pas d'abrutis le nudiste ambulant!

Grey: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu me cherches le charbon ambulant!

Lucy soupire comme Jubia.

Jubia: Monsieur Grey et Natsu sont incorrigible...

Lucy: Ils sont sûre que c'est le moment de se disputer?!

Un groupe de répliques attaquent alors les filles mais Erza et Nala s'en occupent.

Erza: Natsu, Grey arrêter de vous disputer on a besoin de vous MAINTENANT!

Rustyrose rit en voyant la détresse des mages de Fairy Tail.

Rustyrose: Pauvre petite fée...peut-être que je devrais renforcer votre désespoirs! Arche de la création: Belcousas des Tempêtes!

Une créature immense apparaît elle ressembler à une wyvrn avec une armure d'acier.

Aline: C'est quoi ce machin?

Elfman se relève et vit Rustyrose.

Elfman: Encore ce type...

Lisanna: Elfman repose-toi...

Elfman: Mais Lisanna je...

Bixrow et Fried se mettent entre Elfman et la créature créer par Rustyrose.

Bixrow: T'as entendu ta soeur Elfman? Elle t'a dit de te reposer on s'en charge de ce type.

Fried: Nous devons lui montrez la puissance de l'Unité Raijin! Et lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Evergreen!

Evergreen sourit en entendent son ami.

Evergreen: Merci les garçons...

Fried: Tu es prêts Bixrow?

Bixrow: Quand tu veux! Allez-y mes bébés!

Ses totems foncent sur la créature alors que sur le navire Ayumi se débarrasse de répliques de Chevalier runique.

Ayumi: Que font ces choses ici!

Lahar: Aucune idée...mais sa vient de ces tours qui sont apparut!

Drandbalt regarde l'île de Tenro désormais hors de danger du Conseil mais toujours sous l'assaut de Grimoire Heart.

Drandbalt: On doit aller voir où en est Fairy Tail!

Ayumi: Tu oublies que le Conseil nous a ordonné de lever les voiles?

Drandbalt: Depuis quand tu écoutes encore leurs ordres?

Ayumi sourit.

Ayumi: Drandbalt...ils sauront se débrouiller ce sont des mages exceptionnelle.

Lahar: Elle a raison si ils ont réussie à triomphé des Oracion Seis...Grimoire Heart sera le suivant.

Drandbalt: Et ensuite tu me diras qu'ils s'occuperont de Tartaros?

Ayumi: A voir c'est possible.

Luxus, Angel et leurs exceeds sont en pleine confrontation avec Narcis qui vient tout juste d'achever sa transformation, son apparence donna la nausée à Angel.

Angel: Ce type...c'est...

Luxus: Ouais...un Démon des livres de Zeleph comme Kali.

Narcis: Ma défunte soeur celle-ci était si puissante comment a t-elle put perdre contre vous!

Angel sourit alors que Luxus se craque les poings.

Luxus: Simple...elle s'en est prit à la mauvaise guilde!

Narcis: Pauvre idiots vous êtes cernés mes répliques vont vous réduire en purée!

Ils virent des répliques de leurs camarades mais aussi de Grimoire Heart les entourés, mais elles sont vite éliminer par Ruby.

Ruby: Adam on se charge des répliques vous occupez vous de lui.

Luxus: Avec plaisir...bien on va reprendre là où on c'est arrêter!

Narcis disparaît à travers un miroir et entoure le frère et la sœur Dreyar de miroir d'où il sort en plusieurs répliques.

Luxus: OK...là il commence à me fatiguer avec ces répliques.

Angel revêt ses protections aux bras en plus de sortir son fouet.

Angel: Ben alors grand frère? Sa ne te donne pas envie de lui coller une dérouillé?

Luxus: Ouais et pas qu'un peut. Poing d'acier du Dragon de la Foudre!

Il attaque une réplique de Narcis qui éclate comme du verre deux autres répliques créer un miroir, Angel attrape l'un d'eux avec son fouet avant de le fracasser au sol pour le faire exploser. L'autre envoi en rafale de flamme sur la Chasseuse de Dragon qui fait léviter des roches pour se protéger avant de les envoyer sur la répliques et plusieurs autres encerclant son exceeds.

Ruby: Merci partenaire!

Angel: De rien.

Narcis observe ses répliques êtes toutes détruite mais tends ses bras.

Narcis: Miroir du Passé: Liens anti-magique!

Une chaîne violette vient entouré le bras de Luxus qui observe Narcis.

Narcis: Avec ça tu ne seras plus capable d'utiliser la magie.

Sa chaîne fut trancher d'un coup par Angel qui inspire.

Angel: Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Narcis: Miroir du passé: Trou noir!

Un trou noir absorbe l'attaque d'Angel qui disparut.

Angel: Ce type sera pas si simple à éliminer...

Luxus: On a pas le droit d'abandonner le vieux compter sur nous.

Il attaque Narcis avec sa foudre et tente de l'atteindre mais sa taille et son agilité sont décuplé, il griffe Luxus qui vit les marques ensanglanté sur son bras.

Luxus: T'aurais pas dût maintenant je suis en rogne! Grondement du Dragon de la Foudre!

Un énorme éclair s'abat sur Narcis qui ne fut quasiment pas blessé.

Narcis: Pitoyable! Miroir du passé: Poing avalanche du Dieu Polaire!

Angel reconnue alors la technique car Amaterasu d'Edolas lui avait parler du pouvoir de Rin, Luxus se prends une avalanche de poings glacé.

Angel: Attends...tu as rencontré Rin?!

Narcis: Il est venue voir ma soeur et moi à notre guilde pour avoir la maîtrise du sort de contrôle!

Luxus: Attends...tu appartiens pas à Grimoire Heart?

Narcis: Pas entièrement j'ai été envoyé ici par ma guilde d'origine...je vous laisse deviner laquelle.

Luxus: Ouais ben on s'en fou d'où tu viens...chez nous à Fairy Tail on pulvérise nos ennemies alors réfléchit bien!

Narcis: Mais vous oubliez que je possède un pouvoir infinie! Miroir du Passé: Pluie des lamentations!

L'attaque utilisé par José s'abat sur les mages mais Angel utilise son contrôle sur le Cosmos pour diriger les dagues vers Narcis, le démon est obligé de s'écarter de la trajectoires des dagues permettant Luxus de le surprendre.

Luxus: Poing d'acier du Dragon de la Foudre!

Il frappe Narcis en plein dans l'estomac mais se blesse en touchant les morceau de miroir incrusté dans son corps, mais l'attaque fait mouche et envoie Narcis au sol.

Angel: Luxus?

Luxus: Sa ira soeurette l'important c'est qu'on l'a enfin toucher!

Narcis se relève furieux.

Narcis: Ne crie pas victoire trop vite! Miroir Infini!

D'autre répliques apparaissent devant eux.

Angel: Il commence à me courir sur le haricot avec ces répliques.

Au campement les mages repoussent les vagues sans fin de répliques.

Yuden: Sa sert à rien...faut trouver autre chose ils reviennent sans arrêts!

Grey: Surtout qu'on doit encore s'occuper d'Hadès!

Natsu dégomme des répliques de lui et Luxus.

Natsu: Dans ce cas on part le débusquer! Lucy, Happy, Yuden, Chibi, Nala, Erza, Grey, Aline, Wendy on part se charger d'Hadès!

Gajeel se relève se craquant les doigts.

Gajeel: Hé croyez pas y aller tous seul!

Kai: On vous accompagne...Lena, Lily!

Lena: Mais pour les répliques?

Un poing énorme s'abat sur un groupe ils virent Makarof debout.

Makarof: On s'en charge! Allez-y mes enfants!

Ils sourient et partent débusquer le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart alors que Gildarts s'occupe de deux de ses répliques et vit sa fille sous son apparence de démone détruit des répliques.

Gildarts: Sa c'est ma fille!

Il vit d'autres répliques cette fois de José.

Gildarts: J'ai dit que je me chargerais de toi José juste après!

Le groupe de Natsu court vers la côte alors que les répliques sont dans chaque recoins.

Kai: En fait comment on va débusquer le navire de Grimoire Heart?

Grey: Ultia m'a dit qu'il se trouvait quelque part à l'Est de l'île.

Nala: On va devoir se préparez Hadès n'a eu aucun mal à se débarrasser de notre maître.

Erza: Sans oubliez ce qu'Azuma nous a dit.

Yuden: Qui est?

Erza: Il reste une part du Superviseur dans le corps d'Hadès!

Gajeel: Pas de soucis j'ai hâte de lui casser la figure!

Yuden: Tu rêves il est à nous!

Kai: Tu peux toujours courir vous vous êtes chargez de celui de la Tour du Paradis, maintenant c'est notre tour!

Ils se disputent encore alors que Chibi vit au loin le navire.

Chibi: Je le vois!

Carla: Où ça?!

Chibi: Là.

Ils arrivent et virent alors horrifiée que plusieurs vaisseaux de Grimoire Heart était présent dans l'eau.

Grey: C'est une plaisanterie...

Lily: Tu es sûre qu'elle en a parler d'un seul?

Nala: Ces piliers ils doivent aussi former des répliques de navires...

Wendy se retourne pour voir des répliques d'eux.

Wendy: En parlant de réplique...

Ils se retournent pour faire face à diverse répliques d'eux-même.

Gajeel: Ah je croyais qu'on nous avait oubliée! Lame du Dragon d'acier!

Il tente de faucher les répliques mais une réplique de Gildarts stoppe son bras.

Natsu: Sa risque de se compliquer!

Luxus et Angel sont tous les deux prêts à lancer un nouvelle assaut contre Narcis.

Luxus: Hurlement du Dragon de Foudre!

Angel: Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Leurs attaques se dirige vers Narcis qui rentre dans un miroir pour réapparaître derrière eux.

Narcis: Miroir du Passé: Hurlement du Dragon Tempête!

Une tempête frappe les deux Chasseurs de Dragons alors que Narcis fait apparaître un autre miroir au-dessus d'eux, Adam envoie une flèche dedans faisant exploser le miroir.

Narcis: Sale...

Adam: Il semble que tes miroirs supporte pas les attaques!

Narcis: Je vais t'envoyer en enfer! Miroir du Passé:...

Luxus: Laisse mon Exceeds! Fracas du Dragon de la Foudre!

Il fait pleuvoir une pluie d'éclair sur Narcis qui est projeter en arrière, il observe son reflet dans le miroir qu'il continue de tenir.

Narcis: Mon magnifique visage...quel beauté!

Angel: Je dirais pas ça...

Des répliques l'entourent comme des miroirs.

Narcis: Adieu...Miroir du Passé: Mille...

Angel: Dôme Gravitationnelle du Dragon Cosmos!

Elle créer alors un énorme dôme autour d'elle et des répliques Luxus sourit.

Luxus: Un conseil couche-toi...

Narcis: Comment?!

Une explosion se produit les mages sur l'île virent le dôme d'Angel de loin.

Reby: Vous avez vue ce dôme?

Elfman: Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille...Angel!

Makarof: Ma petite fille...

Fried: N'ayez crainte maître elle est avec Luxus l'une des mages les plus puissantes de la guilde!

Bixrow: Attention Fried!

Fried évite un coup de la créature de Rustyrose alors que Bixrow arme ses totems.

Rustyrose: Vous ne pouvez pas battre la force de mon imagination! Arche de la Création: ailes de Pégases!

Sa vitesse double et il parvient à éviter de justesse l'assaut de Bixrow alors que les répliques ne cesse d'apparaître à travers les miroirs; Azuma et son groupe lutte contre les créatures de Narcis.

Azuma: Vous allez bien?

Scylla: Sa ira...mais on doit rapidement s'en aller!

Meldy: Malheureusement on a pas d'embarcation.

Ultia: Je peux tenter de faire quelque chose...un navire.

Scylla: On te couvre...j'espère que quelqu'un arrivera à battre Narcis...sinon ces répliques vont continuer à se multiplier.

Sur le lieux de l'affrontement Luxus vit Angel saine et sauve alors que d'autres miroir sortent du sol et dévoile des répliques.

Narcis: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Inutile plus vous en détruisez plus il y en a!

Ruby: On doit se charger de lui en priorité.

Adam: Le problème c'est qu'il a l'air imbattable!

Luxus: Rien n'est imbattable pour des mages de notre guilde! Hurlement du Dragon de la Foudre!

Narcis: Vous n'apprenez rien! Magie des Miroir: Réflection!

Le sort de Luxus frappe un grand miroir et rebondit vers Angel qui n'est pas préparer, mais Luxus le prends à la place de sa sœur choqué.

Angel: LUXUS!

Luxus: Tu vas bien petite soeur?

Angel observe son frère qui a du mal à se remettre des blessures de l'Aetherion.

Angel: Luxus...idiots! Tu vas arrêter de prendre toutes les attaques à ma place! Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Elle vit alors le regards bienveillant de son frère.

Luxus: C'est simple...t'es ma petite sœur...et j'ai juré après ce que papa t'as fait...de ne laisser rien, ni personne te faire du mal...

Angel: Luxus...

Narcis rit alors que les répliques s'approchent d'eux et de leurs amis encercler.

Narcis: Pauvre petite choses...au moins vous mourrez ensemble! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Voici mon ultime attaque! Malédiction du miroir: Novae diluculo!

A ce moment chaque réplique se recouvre de surface réfléchissante, dans le ciel un énorme miroir apparaît portant une marque deux mateau croisé avec deux sorte de L renversé sur les côtés.

Adam: Ce miroir...

Tous le monde vit l'énorme miroir au-dessus de leurs têtes plus les répliques immobile juste en face d'eux.

Kai: Sa sent pas bons.

Narcis: Je vais relâcher la puissance mille soleil sur vous! Ce miroir va réfléchir une énergie titanesque que mes répliques vont absorber et rediriger sur l'intégralité de l'île! Vous allez tous périr petite fée! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Adam vit terrifier l'attaque de Narcis se charger alors qu'Angel se blottit contre son frère.

Angel: On a essayé Luxus...il est trop fort...

Luxus: Je resterais avec toi petite soeur!

Ruby sert les poings impuissante alors qu'Adam observe Narcis les bras tendue dévoilant son miroir et vit alors une marque, exactement la même que sur le miroir au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Adam: Je me demande...

Il bande son arc et vise le miroir alors que la lumière est chargé.

Narcis: MAINTENANT!

Le rayon est tiré en même temps que la flèche d'Adam la flèche plus rapide transperce alors le miroir de Narcis qui hurle de terreur devant le coup de l'Exceed, la lumière disparaît à quelques centimètres des deux Chasseurs de Dragons qui virent Adam son arc en avant et Narcis hurlant de terreur.

Narcis: QU'AS-TU FAIS! QU'AS-TU FAIS SALE MATOU!

Angel: Que c'est-il passé?

Ruby: Regarder!

Ils lèvent les yeux aux ciel et virent alors le grands miroir fissuré qui finit par éclater comme le miroir de Narcis qui eu aussi des fissures sur son corps alors que le miroir dégage une énergie ténébreuse.

Narcis: NON MON VISAGE! MON MAGNIFIQUE VISAGE!

Adam: Le miroir...c'est ça qui lui donnait sa force! Luxus! Angel!

Luxus: Comprit allez sœurette montrons-lui le pouvoirs combiné des Chasseurs de Dragon!

Il prit la mains de sa sœur entouré de foudre mais aussi de l'énergie cosmique.

Narcis: Sale...fée...je vais vous tuez! Magie des miroirs! Réflection!

Ils virent le miroir fissuré ils concentrent leurs forces.

Angel: C'est partit!

Luxus et Angel: TECHNIQUE COMBINEE ANTI-DRAGON! FOUDRE COSMIQUE DU DRAGON!

Un puissant arc électrique chargé d'énergie cosmique se dirige sur Narcis et transperce son miroir qui vole en éclat puis le transperce lui, il hurle de douleurs alors que son corps est parcourut de l'énergie de l'attaque.

Narcis: NOOOOOOOOOOON! LONGUE VIE...A TARTAROS!

Son corps éclata sous la pression magique qui s'accumule un flash lumineux se produit sur l'île, une fois dissipé les mages virent alors les répliques tomber en poussière.

Lucy: Les répliques...

Elle vit les faux vaisseaux de Grimoire Heart disparaître en cendre sous le regard médusé d'Hadès.

Hadès: Je n'y crois pas...ils ont aussi eu Narcis...

Au campement tous le monde vit les répliques disparaître, Rustyrose est blême en voyant la poussière.

Rustyrose: Narcis...ils...ils l'ont eu...impossible...

Gildarts: On dirait que quelqu'un c'est occupé du mage qui créer ces répliques...

Sur les navires les troupes du conseil virent les répliques disparaître mais aussi les piliers sortit de l'eau s'effondrer et sombrer dans l'océan.

Ayumi: Fairy Tail à encore triompher d'un Chevalier on dirait.

Drandbalt: Ils sont exceptionnelle...je devrait rejoindre l'île rapidement pour voir les dégâts.

Il disparaît alors qu'Azuma sourit avec ses amis.

Azuma: Ces mages sont incroyables ils ont eu Narcis.

Meldy: Oui...tu viens Azuma?

Elle prit son bras le mage sourit à Meldy et s'en va en observant la forêt.

Azuma: Tout repose sur vous...Erza.

Il s'en va vers un navire de glace alors que Drandbalt arrive au milieu de la forêt.

Drandbalt: Mince je suis trop loin...

Il entends alors une voix qu'il reconnaît.

Voix: Nous n'avons plus rien affaire ici...et il approche.

Drandbalt: Cette voix...Zeleph?

Il se cache et vit Zeleph en pleine conversation avec un individus caché dans les arbres mais Drandbalt vit que sa couleur de peau est bronzé, et portait un pantalon noir.

Homme: Oui...je le sens...

Zeleph: Bahamuth...tu va rester?

Homme: Je le dois...on a un compte à régler lui et moi...

Zeleph: Bien dans ce cas bonne chance...Acnologia.

Drandbalt est choqué il observe alors l'homme attentivement qui se dégage des ombres ses tatouages bleue et ses cheveux d'un bleu très sombre, ses yeux vert donne un frisson à Drandbalt.

 _Drandbalt: A...Acnologia..._

Ils se séparent Acnologia s'enfonce alors dans la forêt sous le regards terrifier de Drandbalt qui préfèrent s'en aller avec qu'une pensé qu'Acnologia soit sur l'île mais que le rejoigne Bahamuth.

 _Drandbalt: Je n'y crois pas...le...Dragon noir de l'Apocalypse...et celui de la Fin des Temps...vont se réunir...cette île...ne risque plus d'exister!_

Drandbalt disparaît pour rejoindre la flotte une sombre menace risque de frapper l'île de Tenro, alors que désormais les derniers combat allez s'engager avec au final un seul vainqueur.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre alors que l'arc de Tenro entre dans sa fin dans le prochain chapitre le campement doit maintenant s'opposer à Rustyrose, alors que l'équipe Natsu doit s'occuper d'Hadès le maître de Grimoire Heart posséder par le Superviseur tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "Arche de la création".**

 **N'hésiter pas à me donner vos retours et je vous dis à la prochaine tchao!**


	114. Chapitre 114: Arche de la Création

**L'arc de Tenro arrive à sa fin les derniers combat vont s'engager sur Tenro alors que l'équipe Natsu et les Chasseurs de Dragons s'occupe d'Hadès, les autres devront lutter contre la magie incroyable de Rustyrose qui reçoit l'aide de renfort.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 114: Arche de la Création.**

Sur la flotte du Conseil magique tous les chevaliers sont horrifiée d'entendre les nouvelles apportées par Drandbalt, Ayumi avait le visage blême comme Lahar devant Drandbalt à genoux le regard bas tremblant comme une feuille.

Lahar: Quoi...Acnologia et Bahamuth! Tu es sûre qu'il a dît ça?!

Drandbalt: Oui...il...il parlait à un homme...j'ignore si il donnait simplement le nom Acnologia...où si il l'appelait...mais...je n'ai pas eu...le courage de sortir...

Ayumi: Bahamuth...le Dragon de la Fin des Temps...les légendes racontes qu'il serait le plus vieux dragon existant. Même Acnologia...n'est pas de taille contre un monstre pareil...

Lahar: On raconte...que lors d'un de leurs affrontement...un continent entier a été rasé.

Ayumi: Lever la barre nous partons!

Drandbalt et Lahar observe Ayumi surpris.

Drandbalt: Ayumi! Et Fairy Tail?!

Ayumi: Si ils ont de la chance...ils quitteront l'île avant l'arrivé de ces deux monstres! On doit partir prévenir le Conseil pour se préparer au cas où nous devrions les affronter! Vous savez comme moi que d'Acnologia et Bahamuth...c'est le deuxième qui est une menace pour la race humaine et le monde de la magie!

Lahar soupire.

Lahar: Elle a raison...connaissant Fairy Tail y'a des chances qu'ils aient déguerpit avant l'arrivé des Dragons...mais ensuite nous allons devoir gérer ces deux monstres en plus de cette chose de classe PROMETHEUS...

Drandbalt frappe le sol en larme.

Drandbalt: Pardon Wendy...

Lahar: Il semble que nous devions vivre des jours sombres...le temps de paix vient de s'achever.

Sur la falaise surplombant le vaisseau d'Hadès l'équipe de Natsu s'organise.

Natsu: OK...voilà le plans on s'infiltre et on démolie la tête d'Hadès!

Grey: Genre comme d'habitude?

Natsu: Exacte qui est partant?

Erza: Natsu nous devons voir à une stratégie de diversions je te signal qu'il a battu notre maître facilement!

Natsu: Ouais mais Yuden est là et en plus il a battu José!

Yuden: Heu Natsu évite de m'en demander trop je suis encore épuisé de mon combat.

Kai: On a pas le choix...ce type s'en est prit à notre guilde!

Gajeel: J'ai une idée Lily et les chats peuvent faire diversions de l'autre côtés du vaisseau, comme ça on aura le champs libre pour la castagne.

Lily: T'es sûre de toi?

Gajeel: Ben ouais y'a quoi qui gêne?

Lena: Me dis pas que ta peur Lily?

Lily: Moi peur? Non j'ai peur de rien...

Happy: Sauf de la foudre!

Lily se tourne vers l'Exceed furieux.

Lily: QU'EST-CE QUE T'EN SAIS?!

Wendy: On doit faire vite on aura l'effet de surprise!

Nala: Wendy a raison...on y va GO!

Ils se séparent en deux groupes pour aller attaquer Hadès qui attendait patiemment sur son trône, l'énergie du Superviseur l'envahissant.

Hadès: Approchez les fées j'ai une surprise pour vous...

Il créer alors avec sa magie des images de Nala et Erza.

Hadès/Superviseur: Surtout vous...Nala...Erza!

Au campement la situation est toujours à l'avantage de Rustyrose.

Rustyrose: Pauvre fées vous n'avez aucune chance devant mon Belfirst est indestructible.

Fried: Bixrow...tu crois que tu pourrais utiliser tes yeux?

Bixrow: Faut voir.

Il relève son casque et observe la créature qui se fissure et éclate.

Rustyrose: Quoi! Impossible!

Bixrow: Sa marche! Maintenant on peut attaquer! Formation Pentagone!

Reby: Lettre indestructible: FEU!

Elle envoie le mots feu couvert de flamme sur Rustyrose.

Rustyrose: Pauvre idiots...Arche de la Création! Grande Muraille!

Une solide muraille de pierre bloque toutes les attaques des mages.

Reby: Encore ce sort...et il a stoppé toutes nos attaques!

Rustyrose: Et ce n'est pas encore finit! Arche de la Création Golem d'acier!

Une créature gigantesque apparaît composé entièrement d'acier sa tête cubique avait un œil gravé sur sa surface.

Bixrow: C'est quoi encore ce truc?

Rustyrose: Sa simplement la capacité de mon imagination! Mais vous n'avez encore rien vue! Arche de la Création: Gatling magique!

Une tourelles apparaît sur son épaule et ouvre le feu sur les mages mais ses tirs percutent une barrière créer par Fried, alors que Mirajane est toujours inconsciente.

Elfman: Mira...

Lisanna: Elle va s'en sortir maître?

Makarof: Oui Wendy à fait son possible...mais pour l'instant nous devons neutraliser ce type!

Voix: Désolée mais CES types!

Ils virent alors un arbre être carbonisé par des flammes noires dévoilant Zancrow, à ses côtés arrivent Kain Hikaru.

Kain: On est venue prendre notre revanche sur vos amis qui nous ont dérouillé!

Zancrow: Et croyez-moi je vais pas me priver de tous vous cramer!

Rustyrose: Il semble que les Chevaliers du Purgatoire soit encore solide...bien que nous ne soyons plus que nous trois.

Zancrow: Comment?

Rustyrose: Oui José à été battu quand à Narcis il est mort. Meldy, Ultia, Azuma et Scylla nous ont trahit alors...

Zancrow: On se chargera de ces traîtres plus tard en attendant je vais tous les cramer! Mugissement du Dieu du Feu!

Il crache ses flammes noires sur les mages de Fairy Tail mais la barrière bloque son assaut.

Fried: J'ignore combien de temps la barrière va tenir...mais on a besoin de renforts et vite!

Gildarts se lève.

Gildarts: Je vais me charger de ce Golem...Fried, Bixrow essayer de neutraliser le mage qui l'a créer.

Elfman: Je vais m'occuper des deux autres.

Lisanna: Elfman tu es encore faible...

Voix: Dans ce cas ce sera nous.

Ils se tournent pour voir Luxus et Angel debout et souriant, Makarof fut rassuré de les revoir.

Makarof: Luxus...Angel...

Angel: Désolée papy mais on avait une affaire à régler avec un mage de Grimoire Heart...

Luxus: Votre ami Narcis à disparut et si vous voulez pas être les prochains déguerpissez!

Zancrow: Luxus je rêvais de t'affronter depuis longtemps!

Luxus: Bien...dans ce cas Elfman tu crois que tu peux t'occuper de lui avec moi?

Lisanna: Lu...

Elfman: Sans problème...je dois protéger Lisanna et Mirajane.

Luxus: Mirajane?!

Il vit la mage de rang S encore inconsciente Luxus s'entoure de foudre et observe les mages.

Luxus: Là sa vas barder!

Angel: Lisanna, Reby on se charge du gros!

Kain: MOI GROS! POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS PETITE PESTE! Je suis un athlète et je vais vous écrasé!

Angel: Mais oui.

Evergreen se relève elle aussi et rejoins Bixrow et Fried.

Bixrow: Ever?

Evergreen: Croyez pas que je vais vous laissez vous débrouillez tous seul! On est l'Unite Raijin!

Fried: Bien dans ce cas montrons lui de quel bois on se chauffe! Faisons honneur à la Luxus!

Rustyrose remet ses lunettes en place.

Rustyrose: Hé biens en voilà un combat fort intéressant!

Cana rejoins Gildarts qui vit sa fille.

Cana: Crois pas que je vais te laisser gérer ça tout seul.

Gildarts: Tu peux tenir le coup?

Cana: Mais oui regarde. Magie des cartes! Transformation: le Démon!

Elle prends son apparence de démon sous les yeux de son père.

Gildarts: Bien alors allons lui faire sa fête!

Ils se préparent alors que Rustyrose eu un léger rire.

Rustyrose: J'ai une meilleure idée. Arche de la Création Démon de la Destruction Méphisto!

Un démon apparaît alors devant Cana musclé le corps rouge avec deux grandes ailes, ses yeux noir sans expression et ses cornes de même couleur sur sa tête donna un frisson à Cana.

Cana: Il a jamais de limite ce mec?

Rustyrose: Je n'en ait jamais...l'imagination n'a aucune limite!

Cana esquive un assaut de Méphisto alors que Gildarts arrête le poing du Golem d'acier, pendant ce temps Fried, Bixrow et Evergreen se prépare à attaquer Rustyrose. Luxus engage déjà avec Elfman son combat contre Zancrow tandis qu'Angel, Reby et Lisanna affronte Kain Hikaru; Makarof pense alors aux autres partit affronter Precht.

Makarof: Soyez prudent mes enfants...Precht n'est pas un adversaire a sous-estimé.

Dans le vaisseau Hadès vit enfin la fine équipe face à lui il sourit en voyant les mages de Fairy Tail.

Hadès: Ah vous voilà enfin les prodiges de Makarof.

Yuden: Ouais épargne nous tes histoires Superviseur! On sait que t'es en lui! Azuma l'a dit à Erza!

Erza: Quand est-ce que tu cesseras d'utiliser les gens comme bouc-émissaire!

Hadès/Superviseur: Bientôt Erza très bientôt je retrouverais mon apparence charnelle...et ce jour-là la terreur s'emparera de vous.

Grey: Tu peux nous expliquer ce que tu fous sur Tenro? A part réveiller Xeathor.

Hadès/Superviseur rit devant les paroles des mages.

Hadès/Superviseur: Xeathor...est-ce ce culte que vous avez arrêté qui vous a parler de lui?

Natsu: On aime pas les Démons on en a déjà pulvériser un!

Hadès/Superviseur: Pauvre idiots...il est tous sauf un démon de bas étage créer par cette idiots de Zeleph qui a crut pouvoir s'opposer à lui! Non il s'agit de mon Dieu...le seul et unique être assez puissant pour dominer l'Univers!

Erza: Un Dieu...on y crois pas!

Hadès/Superviseur: Pourtant...selon ces chères membres du Conseil la perle qui c'est enfuie porte une énergie de catégorie PROMETHEUS!

Erza et Nala lâche leurs armes comme Lucy.

Lucy: PROMETHEUS...si...si je me trompe pas...sa regroupe...

Erza: Les êtres divins...

Hadès/Superviseur: Maintenant imaginez un seul instant...la puissance que dégagerait sept autres perles! Oui c'est terrifiant...depuis l'aube des temps l'Homme n'a cessé d'atteindre le rang divin! Mais sa cupidité, sa perfidie et sa malhonnêteté...ont donner naissance aux Ténèbres! Les Ténèbres est la seule force éternelle...la Lumière aura beau lutté on ne pourras jamais s'en débarrasser...pourtant ce fou que je manipule à osé s'enfoncer là-haut pour tenter de contrer mes frères et moi!

Nala: La Chasse Sauvage...

Hadès/Superviseur: Parcourant ce monde pour répandre la peur et la mort...Erza...Nala...vous avez vue l'incarnation de ce que l'humanité à fait de pire!

Natsu et Yuden frappent leurs poings attirant l'attention d'Hadès/Superviseur.

Natsu: Désolée de t'interrompre mais on s'en cogne! T'as osé attaqué notre guilde et ses membres de multiples fois...alors désormais.

Yuden: T'es l'ennemie public numéro un de la guilde!

Hadès/Superviseur: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Alors vous oseriez attaqué l'un des vôtres...car Hadès n'est autre que le second maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail!

Ils sont choqué de l'entendre.

Erza: Non...impossible...

Dans les couloirs du vaisseaux les Exceeds sont à la recherche d'un quelconque moyens d'arrêter Grimoire Heart.

Chibi: Je trouve rien...ce vaisseau est immense comment on va bien pouvoir trouver un moyen de les arrêter?

Lena: Aucune idée mais je sens...une intense énergie maléfique...elle vient bien de quelque part.

Carla: Je la sens aussi...mais avec la présence du Superviseur sur ce navires...j'arrive pas à la trouver!

Happy fouille une pièce et découvre un vestiaire.

Happy: Rien par là...je me demande si les autres s'en sortent au camp.

Lily: T'as pas à t'en faire ils doivent avoir finie.

Au campement Gildarts se fait littéralement plaquer contre un arbre par le Golem d'acier, Cana repousse Méphisto alors que l'Unité Raijin se fait balayer par les créations de Rustyrose.

Rustyrose: Arche de la Création: Glaive des Ténèbres et Bouclier d'Or!

Il balaye Bixrow et Fried alors qu'il se protège des tirs d'Evergreen.

Evergreen: Ce type est forts on arrivera pas comme ça.

Fried: On doit se concentrer sur un moyen de percer sa défense, je vais tenter un truc! Ecrit de l'Ombre: Découper!

Il tente de tailler le bouclier de Rustyrose sans aucun effets.

Rustyrose: Aucune attaque physique où magique ne peut m'atteindre!

Bixrow: On va voir ça! Formation Carré!

Ils forment un carré et frappe Rustyrose depuis le haut mais il se protège, à ce moment Evergreen lance ses tirs sur Rustyrose qui se prends l'attaque.

Evergreen: Enfin!

Fried: On peut y arriver.

Luxus tente d'atteindre Zancrow qui se moque de sa lenteur alors qu'Elfman frappe Zancrow mais il bloque son assaut.

Zancrow: Vous êtes pas de taille regardez-vous vous tenez à peine debout! Et c'est tant mieux FLAMME EXPLOSIVE DU DIEU DU FEU!

Il créer une explosion de laquelle sort Luxus sa chemise déchiré déjà bien assez par l'Aetherion en plus du sang qui la tâche, il se tourne vers Ruby et Adam resté en retrait.

Luxus: Ruby, Adam...vous devriez allez porter mains forte à Natsu et les autres?

Adam: T'es sûre de toi Luxus?

Luxus: Ouais on gère ici vous en faites pas.

Ruby: OK bonne chance!

Elle déploie ses ailes avec son amis Zancrow le remarque.

Zancrow: Hé c'est pas du jeux! Mugissement...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer qu'il se mange un coup dans le ventre par Elfman sous son apparence de bête.

Elfman: Y'a que les lâches qui attaquent dans le dos!

Luxus: Ecarte-toi Elfman! Hurlement du Dragon de la Foudre!

Elfman s'écarte mais une muraille de pierre protège Zancrow qui vit Rustyrose souriant.

Zancrow: Sérieux Rusty!

Rustyrose: Quoi je ne fais que défendre mon partenaire qui a déjà perdu par deux fois!

Zancrow: Lâche-moi tu veux je vais tous les cramer!

Luxus: Faut se charger du binoclard sinon on risque de pas s'en sortir!

Fried: On s'en occupe Luxus!

Angel et ses deux camarades Kain Hikaru.

Kain: Auto-renforcement Acier ardent!

Elles s'écartent en sentant la chaleurs émanent de son corps d'acier rougit.

Kain: Alors vous êtes surprise! Grâce à Monsieur Maléfique numéro 3 je peux vous écrasez comme des coccinelles!

Angel: Ah ouais? Hé bien ouvre grand tes oreilles mon grand car je suis une Chasseuse de Dragon et je perds jamais!

Kain: Ah oui...hé biens approche qu'est-ce que t'attends!

Angel rassemble de l'énergie cosmique dans son poings.

Angel: Tu sais que les Chasseurs de Dragons ont une excellente ouïe...

Kain: Et alors?

Il tremble en voyant les yeux reflétant le cosmos Lisanna et Reby recule.

Reby: Je crois qu'on devrait s'écarter...

Angel: J'ai entendu...les cris de Lucy...sa douleur...et tu vas le payer chères! POING QUASAR DU DRAGON COSMOS!

Elle frappe dans l'acier du corps de Kain qui sent l'impacte et la douleur.

Kain: Non...c'est pas vrai...encore...

Il est propulsé dans les airs et disparaît de la vue des mages alors que Reby et Lisanna sont choqués, comme les autres mages Makarof observe la scène suant.

Makarof: Je pleins celui qui voudra lui faire du mal...

Bixrow: Prends en de la graine Fried! Faudra pas la mettre en rogne si tu sors avec elle.

Fried rougit violemment aux paroles de son amis.

Fried: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

Bixrow se marre alors qu'Angel observe son poing portant une marque sanglante légèrement brûlé.

Reby: Sa vas Angel?

Angel: Ouais...on le reverra plus de sitôt.

Zancrow et Rustyrose sont horrifiée de voir le spectacle.

Rustyrose: Dites-moi que je rêve...

Zancrow: Kain...il a perdu...

Luxus: Hé!

Il vit Luxus devant lui à seulement quelques centimètres.

Luxus: T'es le prochain! Poing d'acier du Dragon de Foudre!

Zancrow: Je crois pas! Poing du Dieu du Feu!

Leurs attaques s'entre-choque Luxus repousse son adversaire qui charge son poings en éclair, et frappe l'estomac de Zancrow qui eu le souffle coupé et crache une gerbe de sang.

Luxus: Fallait pas vous en prendre à notre guilde! Elfman!

Elfman arrive le poing serré.

Elfman: UN HOMME UN VRAI!

Il frappe alors Zancrow et le propulse une nouvelle fois dans la forêt le faisant disparaître, Rustyrose sut alors que la peur l'envahit il voyait ses camarades disparut par la force de Fairy Tail. Ses créatures aussi sont vite battu le Golem d'Acier se fait réduire en poussière par Gildarts et Cana mettre au sol Méphisto qui s'évapore, la peur envahit alors Rustyrose qui sourit alors que l'Unité Raijin se tient prête.

Fried: Tu es seul maintenant!

Rustyrose: Quel sensation incroyable...mon imagination...elle est décuplée...par cette sensation...la peur!

Evergreen: Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore?

Bixrow: Aucune idée finissons-le avant que...

Rustyrose: Arche de la Création: Fantome de Breetia!

Un nuage sombre envahit alors l'espace celui-ci forme des spectres qui immobilise alors tous les mages qui se retrouvent prisonniers de l'entrave des Spectres.

Cana: C'est quoi ces trucs?

Rustyrose: Les âmes des trépassés...vont vous empêchez de pouvoir continuer à vous battre inutilement pour une cause perdu!

Makarof: Fairy Tail n'est pas une cause perdu...

Rustyrose: Maintenant elle l'est! Viens à moi Tour de Dingir!

Evergreen et Elfman: OH NON!

Ils sont alors happé par la Tour qui émerge du sol tous les mages sont bloqué dans la structure lumineuse créer par le mage de Grimoire Heart, ils sont tous bloqué et tente de se dégager.

Gildarts: Je...je n'arrive pas à...bouger...Cana!

Cana: Moi non plus...

Evergreen: On va encore se manger ce sortilège!

Elfman: On doit faire quelque chose...

Lisanna observe ceux prisonniers dans la Tour mais ne vit pas une personne.

Lisanna: Mirajane?

Elle la vit encore allongé sur son lit alors que Rustyrose tends ses bras.

Rustyrose: Tour de Dingir! Envoie ces mages dans les abysses de la magies!

Makarof: Non...il...

Reby: Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?!

Angel tente de se dégager sans succès comme Luxus.

Luxus: Mirajane...

Lisanna vit Elfman et la peur de mourir l'envahit une nouvelle fois, elle hurle à pleins poumons.

Lisanna: MIRAJANE!

Son cris résonne dans la tête de la mage de Fairy Tail qui ouvre les yeux.

Rustyrose: Adieu Fairy...

Il sent une mains sur son épaule et vit Mirajane en mode Satan Soul.

Rustyrose: Quoi...c'est une plaisanterie!

Mirajane: Tu vas immédiatement relâcher ma famille!

Elle donne un énorme coup dans l'estomac de Rustyrose qui crache un filet de sang, la Tour se fissure et part en morceau ceux-ci tombe au sol avec fracas comme les mages qui virent Mirajane.

Lisanna: Mira-nee...

Elfman: Grande sœur...

Mirajane: Une règle...avec moi...on ne touche pas à ma sœur...où à mon frère...et encore moins à ma guilde!

Elle projette Rustyrose contre un arbre lui faisant mal au dos, mais il se décolle pour sourire à Mirajane

Rustyrose: Te voilà Mirajane...j'ai tant rêvé de me mesurer face à toi...alors c'est pourquoi j'ai créer cette être parfaitement indestructible...et essentielle pour ta destruction! Grâce à ma magie je vais devenir cet être! Arche de la Création: Shinato Roi d'un Plan Supérieur!

A ce moment le corps de Rustyrose se parcours de lumière alors que les mages se cachent les yeux, Mirajane reste debout fixe face à la créature qui apparaît. Elle avait trois paire d'aile dans son dos et une auréole sur sa tête alors que le visage de Rustyrose décore la créature au teint noire.

Angel: C'est quoi cette chose?

Rustyrose: Cette chose...est ce que j'appellerais une métamorphose! Ma magie de création peut aussi faire ça Mirajane. A présent nous somme de force égal!

Lisanna: Il est sérieux?

Rustyrose: Mais décidons qui de nous deux est le plus destructeur!

Il attaque alors Mirajane qui réplique et bloque son attaque avec son poings.

Mirajane: Avec joie!

Elle se bat avec Rustyrose sous les yeux de ses camarades Rustyrose prit un léger aventage sur Mirajane en la repoussant, il lève ensuite son index au ciel.

Rustyrose: Soit jugée! Anneaux de Shinato!

Il envoit un cerceau de lumière sur Mirajane qui bloque l'assaut mais s'écarte en le voyant découpe des arbres, elle fonce sur Rustyrose qui bloque ses deux poings.

Rustyrose: Je te suis supérieur!

Il donne un coup de pieds dans le ventre de Mirajane avant de la projeter au sol, il charge ensuite une sphère de lumière.

Rustyrose: Jugement de Shinato!

Il envoie sa sphère de lumière sur Mirajane une explosion se produit, Lisanna pleure en voyant la scène alors que Luxus sert le poings.

Luxus: Sale fumier.

Rustyrose: Voilà qui est régler.

Mirajane: Pas si vite!

Il vit Mirajane revenir et décocher une droite dans sa mâchoire et enchaîner avec d'autres coups.

Rustyrose: Tu es tenaces je m'y attendais! Aura de Shinato!

Une aura entoure Rustyrose et il se divise en plusieurs répliques de Shinato et entoure Mirajane, qui vit un total de huit Shinato autour d'elle.

Rustyrose: Alors vas-tu parvenir à trouver le vrai?

Mirajane attaque alors une réplique mais son poings passe au travers elles se mélange et portent quand à eux des coups à Mirajane, elle essuie un filet de sang au coin de sa bouche.

Rustyrose: Essaye de résister à la puissance huit Anneaux de Shinato!

Il envoi huit anneaux sur Mirajane qui eu des entailles en tentant d'esquiver les assauts de Rustyrose, qui revient et enchaîne avec des coups qui envoi Mirajane au sol sous les yeux de ses proches.

Lisanna: Mirajane...

Elfman: Grande sœur...

Mirajane vit son frère et sa sœur inquiets alors qu'elle observe Luxus furieux.

Luxus: Allez Mira...t'es bien meilleure que ça!

Mirajane: Luxus...

Luxus: Montre moi la mage de rang S! La magicienne implacable que tu es!

Mirajane fut touché des paroles de Luxus alors que Rustyrose se met à la hauteur de Mirajane.

Rustyrose: Aucune chance que tu puisses me vaincre!

 _(OST Three Dragon Slayer-Fairy Tail)._

Rustyrose entoure Mirajane de ses doubles mais celle-ci frappe le vrai d'un puissant uppercut, il s'élève dans les airs se tenant l'estomac.

Rustyrose: Quoi...mais...comment...

Mirajane: Je sens ton énergie...tes répliques n'en ont pas...maintenant je vais t'achever!

Elle fonce sur Rustyrose et fait pleuvoir les coups sur le mage de Grimoire Heart ramenant des sourires sur les visages des mages de Fairy Tail.

Luxus: Comme ça Mira...

Mirajane attrape Rustyrose par le pieds et le projette au sol avec fracas, Rustyrose se relève et furieux charge une puissante sphère.

Rustyrose: JE VAIS T'ELIMINER ! SPHERE DE SHINATO!

Il envoie sa sphère sur Mirajane qui utilise la magie démoniaque pour bloquer la sphère de Shinato qui fut stopper, et elle utilise sa puissance pour la renvoyer sur Rustyrose horrifiée.

Rustyrose: Impossible...je...je n'ai pas put perdre...non...mon imagination...

Il est alors prit dans l'explosion de la sphère et hurle de douleur alors que son apparence de Shinato disparaît et qu'il retombe au sol inanimé, Mirajane redescend sur la terre ferme.

 _(Fin OST)_

Mirajane: Il ne fallait pas t'en prendre à ma soeur...et mon frère.

Lisanna soulagé va prendre Mirajane dans ses bras celle-ci retrouve son apparence normal.

Lisanna: Mirajane...j'ai eu si peur...

Mirajane: Moi aussi Lisanna...heureusement tu n'as rien...

Fried observe avec Angel la scène touchante.

Fried: Sacré puissance.

Angel: Oui...de tous les mage de classe S...c'est elle que j'ai peur d'affronter je dois l'admettre.

Fried: Et Gildarts?

Angel: Disons que...les choses sont différentes.

Bixrow: En tous cas avec ce guignols vaincu on en a fini avec les Chevalier du Purgatoire.

Makarof: Mais pas avec Grimoire Heart...non vos camarades sont en ce moment confronté à Hadès...qui n'est autre que mon prédécesseur...

Tous les membres sont choqué d'entendre les paroles sortir de la bouche de Makarof qui observe l'horizon;

 _Makarof: Natsu, Yuden, Grey, Aline, Nala, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Kai, Wendy...soyez prudent Precht est beaucoup plus puissant que José et moi..._

Sur le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart l'équipe de Natsu fait face à Hadès souriant alors que l'ombre du Superviseur apparaît, le dernier combat de l'arc va avoir lieu les fées arriveront-elles à se débarrasser de ce puissant adversaire?

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plût en attendant je vous donne rendez-vous une prochain fois pour le combat contre Hadès renforcer par la magie du Superviseur, ils devront tout donné pour éliminer l'esprit du corps de Precht qui dévoile plus sur les origines du Monde de la magie mais aussi des Dragons tous ça dans le chapitre "L'histoire des Dragons".**

 **Merci à toi crocropaul pour ta review et en fait Bahamth mon influence est plus du côté de la saga Final Fantasy car avant que tu le dises j'ignorais qu'en fait Bahamut était d'origine arabe. J'espère recevoir d'autres de tes commentaires qui sont toujours un plaisir à lire.**

 **Sinon à la prochaine tchao.**


	115. Chapitre 115: L'histoire des Dragons

**L'arc de Tenro arrive à sa fin le dernier combat contre Hadès/Superviseur l'équipe Natsu doit se serrer les coudes si ils veulent triompher sur ce terrible adversaire qui semble en savoir bien plus sur les Dragons et l'histoire du monde de l'ancienne magie.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 115: L'histoire des Dragons.**

Dans les cieux Ruby et Adam arrivent finalement au vaisseau de Grimoire Heart.

Ruby: Bon maintenant on doit trouver les autres.

Adam: Natsu et son groupe affronte sûrement Hadès...Lena, Lily, Happy, Chibi et Carla doivent explorer le vaisseau.

Ruby: Alors allons-y j'espère que t'es prêts.

Adam: Comme toujours.

Dans la salle de contrôle Hadès fait face aux mages de Fairy Tail stupéfait.

Natsu: Quoi ce type...

Grey: Est le second maître de notre guilde...pas possible!

Hadès/Superviseur: Pourtant cette petite peste de Mavis lui a confié la charge après son "malheureux" accident.

Yuden: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Hadès/Superviseur: Sa c'est à elle de vous le dire lorsqu'elle daignera faire son apparition, vous mage de Fairy Tail vous êtes suffisamment mis sur mon chemin! Cet imbécile de Rob en a même payer de sa vie n'est-ce pas Titania!

Erza revêt son armure du Chevalier.

Erza: Sale ordure...je t'interdit de parler de Papy Rob! Roue Céleste!

Elle envoie toutes ses épées sur Hadès qui reste immobile les bras croisé, les épées s'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui.

Erza: Impossible!

Hadès/Superviseur: Ma pauvre Erza ne vois-tu pas qu'à chaque fois que le mal gagne ce monde mes pouvoirs se renforce! A chaque libération d'une perle je deviens plus fort et avec ce corps possédant un tel pouvoir difficile de ne pas être faible.

Les épées sont renvoyées sur les mages mais ils évitent la plus part des lames.

Natsu: Yuden! Gajeel! Kai! On fonce!

Yuden: OK!

Gajeel et Kai: Magie combiné! LAME D'ACIER DU DRAGON!

Yuden et Natsu: Magie combiné! TORNADE ARDENTE DU DRAGON!

Les deux attaques une tornade de feu et une lame entouré d'eau foncent sur Hadès qui tends ses bras en avant.

Hadès/Superviseur: Bouclier des Enfers!

Les attaques se percutent contre un mur de flamme bleus.

Yuden: C'est quoi ça?

Hadès/Superviseur: Sa un aperçut de votre fin avec mon incroyable pouvoir je peux vous réduire en cendre! D'ailleurs Yuden prépare toi à avoir un choc! Amaterasu: Formule 90!

Des colonnes de feu obscure sortent du sol et manque de toucher les Chasseurs de Dragon, qui l'esquive Yuden sert les poings.

Yuden: Amaterasu...

Hadès/Superviseur: Oui ta mère est liée à une magie néfaste quel choc!

Yuden: Je refuse d'y croire!

Il fonce pour attaquer Hadès mais il créer une chaîne de lumière qui attrape Yuden et l'envoie contre un mur de la salle, Aline et Grey charge leurs magies constructive.

Aline: Ours de Glace!

Grey: Bazooka Esquimau!

Les attaques arrivent droit sur Hadès qui esquive rapidement l'assaut des deux mages, et utilise la chaîne sur laquelle est toujours accroché Yuden pour le faire percuter ses camarades.

Hadès/Superviseur: TANT DE PUISSANCE!

Lucy sort alors sa clé qu'elle vient de recevoir récemment.

Lucy: Je sais que nous n'avons pas encore officiellement un accord mais je t'en prie. Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Caprico!

Caprico apparaît dans un costard noir portant toujours ses fidèles lunettes noire.

Caprico: A votre service mademoiselle!

Hadès/Superviseur: Toi tu es l'Esprit que manipuler cet idiots de Zoldio...malheureusement ce pauvre fou n'avait pas la force nécessaire!

Caprico: Zoldio a payé ses crimes l'heure est maintenant venue pour toi aussi de payer tes fautes!

Lucy: Robe Stellaire: Caprico!

Lucy fut elle aussi vête d'une sorte de costard noir et portait une paire de lunette noire.

Grey: Toujours aussi cool Lucy...

Il se relève avec Aline et Yuden.

Lucy: Allez Caprico!

Caprico: Oui mademoiselle!

Ils attaquent Hadès qui esquivent leurs attaques alors que Wendy prépare elle aussi sa magie!

Wendy: Hurlement du Dragon Céleste!

Elle envoie son attaque sur Hadès qui se la prit au moment où Lucy et Caprico s'écarte, Nala arrive son armure de flamme et taillade Hadès qui recule et sourit.

Hadès/Superviseur: Impressionnant Grandiné serait fière de voir que tu sais enfin te défendre!

Wendy est surprise alors que Kai et Gajeel frappe Hadès mais il bloque leurs poings avec ses mains.

Hadès: Et vous...Metallicana et Otohimé comment vont-ils hein?

Gajeel: D'où tu connais nos Dragons!?

Kai: Tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenu répond!

Hadès rit alors que l'énergie sombre du Superviseur se dresse et balaye les Chasseurs de Dragons, Natsu arrive à la charge mais fut lui aussi cloué au sol.

Hadès/Superviseur: Si je les connais...je dois avouer que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré il y a fort longtemps à l'époque où la magie était encore un art nouveau!

Erza: Un art nouveau?

Hadès/Superviseur: Oui il y a fort longtemps la magie n'était pas aussi répandu au point que les mages étaient considérée comme une denrée rare et était persécuté par la bêtise humaine! Ils croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de fléau et certains grand seigneur de l'époque ont crût leurs place en danger, l'un d'eux d'ailleurs à persécuté les mages jusqu'au derniers pour les voir disparaître c'est à cet époque que le mal et la terreur était florissant.

Grey: Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de tous ça?

Hadès/Superviseur: Je vis depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer j'ai vue des civilisations disparaître d'un claquement de doigts, cette terreur à donné naissance aux cultes de mon Dieu. Ces imbéciles en persécutant ses mages n'ont fait que renforcer les Ténèbres déjà très présente à l'époque, mais sa a changé quand les premiers dragons sont arrivés! Ils ont confiées leurs pouvoirs aux humains pour les protéger et leurs permettre de forger un avenirs meilleur! Les fous en donnant leurs puissances aux humains ils ont créer la magie que vous maîtriser la magie de Chasseur de Dragons avec ça certains ont put renversé la monarchie en place et créer une nation où humain, dragon et mage cohabitent.

Erza: C'est honorable.

Hadès/Superviseur: Le problème c'est que les Dragons ont causé leurs propres pertes cette magie apprise certains s'en sont servie contre eux, c'est à ce moment qu'est apparut le Dragon de la Fin des Temps! Bahamuth!

Ils eurent un frisson à la mention de ce nom.

Kai: Bahamuth...

Natsu: Ignir et Ama nous disais qu'il s'agissait du Dragon le plus destructeur qui existe!

Hadès/Superviseur: C'est bien plus que ça...Bahamuth fut le tout premier Chasseur de Dragons de l'histoire de la magie!

Ils sont choqué de l'entendre.

Lucy: Le tout premier?

Hadès/Superviseur: Oui vos récits disent qu'il s'agit d'Acnologia qui est devenue un Dragon à force de baigner dans leurs sang, mais Bahamuth est le véritable Roi Dragon! Il rassembla alors une armée de Dragon pour détruire ce qu'humain et Dragon ont créer mais il y trouva une opposition Acnologia et vos dragons!

Ils sont choqué de l'apprendre.

Yuden: Attends...nos...nos dragons ce sont alliées à Acnologia?

Hadès/Superviseur: Acnologia vos récits sont amusant sur sa cruauté légendaire mais il y a une légère divergente, tous les dragons qu'il a massacré était ceux alliées à Bahamuth. Les deux causèrent tant de victimes que leurs pouvoirs étaient quasiment identique...mais Bahamuth possédait la bénédiction de mon Dieu. Alors il fut facile pour lui de prendre l'avantage sur vos pathétiques dragons et Acnologia...malheureusement c'est là qu'intervient ton Dragon Yuden!

Yuden: Ama?

Hadès/Superviseur: Elle aussi avait une bénédiction d'un autre genre sa force dépassa celle de Bahamuth et elle parvient à le repousser au point qu'on l'a crut mort. Elle a ensuite avec ces "amis" décidé de s'occuper de rétablir la Lumière sur ce monde en protégeant les humains et en se débarrassant du Royaume des Démons qui s'étendait autrefois à l'horizon! Ils ont réussie à vaincre mon Dieu mais il avait un plans il nous a donné une grande quantité de magie pour s'occuper de sa résurrection qui approche à grand pas! Nous étions si puissant que tous les Dragons que vous chérissez tant ont prit peur et ce sont enfuis en vous laissant!

Yuden: Mensonges les Dragons sont pas des lâches!

Natsu: Ils ont sûrement réduit à néant ta Chasse Sauvage!

Hadès/Superviseur: Vraiment? Pourtant ils ont attaqué le village de ces pauvres Erza et Nala.

Ils se tournent vers les deux filles le regards bas.

Hadès/Superviseur: Mais aussi...celui de comment déjà...ah oui ta petite Millianna.

Yuden furieux d'entendre ça fonce encore sur Hadès mais fut repousser par la magie du maître de Grimoire Heart.

Wendy: Quel rapports avec nos dragons!?

Hadès/Superviseur: Vous n'avez encore rien comprit? Vos dragons sont des humains qui ont apprit à maîtriser la magie de Chasseur de Dragons! Ce que vous appelaient les VRAIS Dragons ont tous disparut soient tué par Acnologia, soit tué par Bahamuth! Dans tous les cas vos chères Dragons ont été humains au départ! Les Dragons les vrais viennent de là où la magie trouve sa source...le Monde de la Magie ancienne.

Natsu: Peut-être...mais dans ce cas ton maître doit être vraiment un gros naze pour c'être fait battre par des humains tu crois pas?!

A ce moment la fureur du Superviseur se ressent.

Hadès/Superviseur: Insolent je vais te pulvériser!

Il tire de la magie avec ses doigts sur Natsu qui se prit deux tirs dans les jambes.

Lucy: NATSU!

Hadès/Superviseur: Mon Dieu est bien plus puissant que vos pathétiques petit Dragon! Une fois qu'il reviendra sur ce monde vous tremblerez face à sa puissance colossale!

Gajeel: Pour l'instant ton Dieu comme tu dis est pas là alors t'es tout seul face à la guilde que t'as cherché!

Erza: Aujourd'hui nous allons te détruire tu entends!

Hadès/Superviseur: Alors approchez stupide mage je vais vous consumer dans les abysses de la magie!

Dans le vaisseau les exceeds retrouvent Ruby et Adam alors qu'ils cherchent encore quelque chose d'utile.

Carla: Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

Ruby: Non pourtant on a fouillé le pont mais si seulement on savait ce qu'on cherchait?

Happy: Le Superviseur doit posséder Hadès depuis un long moment, il a dut installé un dispositif magique pour renforcer son emprise sur lui.

Chibi: Happy à raison on doit juste le trouver.

Lily: Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ce vaisseau est immense.

Ils entendent alors des bruits de pas.

Adam: Les gardes!

Lily lève la tête.

Lily: Hé un conduit on devrait se cacher dedans.

Lena: Bonne idée!

Des gardes de Grimoire Heart arrive dans le couloir vide.

Garde: Rien j'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir entendue des voix ici...

Garde 2: Vite continuons de cherché!

Ils reprennent leurs courses alors que les Exceeds sont dans les conduits Happy et Chibi en tête de fil suivie de Carla, Lena, Lily, Ruby et Adam.

Adam: Ouf on l'a échappé belle.

Ruby: Avançons ont trouvera bien ce qu'on cherche.

Ils parcours alors les conduits alors qu'Hadès écrase les fées impuissantes face à sa magie il déploie deux chaîne pour faire tourner Yuden et Natsu dans les airs, le laissant à la merci d'Erza et Nala mais il fait tomber les Chasseurs de Dragons sur elle.

Hadès/Superviseur: Toujours impulsives.

Grey: Mange ça! Ange de Glace!

Aline: Epée de Glace!

Hadès/Superviseur: Bouclier d'Hadès!

Il brûle la magie des deux mages de glace avant de tendre ses mains en avant.

Hadès: Amaterasu: Formule 59!

Une tourbillon de flamme sombre frappe les deux mage de glace alors que Wendy tends ses bras vers Erza et Nala.

Wendy: Arms! Armor!

Leurs défenses et leurs forces décuple et en profite pour attaquer Hadès/Superviseur, Nala revêt son armure de Magicienne pour trancher la chaîne de d'Hadès.

Nala: Mon épée brise ta magie!

Hadès/Superviseur: Tu as bien progressé mais ce sera insuffisant!

Il tente d'attaquer Nala qui l'évite de justesse alors qu'Erza parvient à atteindre Hadès de plein fouet, celui-ci se rattrape et tends ses bras en avant.

Hadès/Superviseur: Soyez détruit par...

Elles s'écartent pour laisser Caprico et Hadès donner un double coup de pieds dans l'estomac d'Hadès qui stoppe son sort, alors que Yuden le poing entourée de feu.

Yuden: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe Hadès de pleins fouet Natsu arrive avec ses bras entourée de feu.

Natsu: Aile du Dragon de Feu!

Une explosion engouffre alors le maître de Grimoire Heart les Chasseurs de dragons se tiennent debout devant le brasier, ils virent Hadès légèrement blessé par leurs assauts.

Grey: Enfin on a réussie à l'atteindre!

Hadès/Superviseur: N'en soyez pas si sûre!

Il tend ses bras et toutes ses blessures guérissent instantanément.

Gajeel: C'est pas vrai le revoilà comme neuf!

Yuden: Comment il a fait ça?

Du côté des Exceeds ils traversent les conduits.

Adam: C'est encore long?

Ruby: Arrête de te plaindre je te signal qu'on est en mission pour Luxus alors...

Elle se cogne contre Lily et Adam se cogne contre elle.

Ruby: Hé vous pouvez faire attention?!

Lily: Sa vient de l'avant.

Chibi: Désolée mais je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherche!

Chibi fait tomber la grille et entre dans la pièce immense avec les autres et ils virent quelques choses de terrifiant et incroyable sous leurs yeux, dans une cuve juste en face d'eux se trouvait un cœur géant en trains de battre.

Happy: Vous avez vue ce truc...c'est quoi?

Lena: On dirait...un cœur...mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là?

Lily: Attendez...Grimoire Heart...le coeur du Démon...vous croyez qu'il s'agit de là où le Superviseur tire sa puissance?

Voix: J'ai entendue des voix dans la salle du coeur!

Ruby: Mince repérer!

Des gardes entre alors.

Garde: Des intrus!

Lena prends sa forme de combat comme Lily, Ruby et Adam.

Lily: Happy, Carla, Chibi occupez-vous du coeur.

Happy: Ouais mais comment?

Lena met au tapis des Mage de Grimoire Heart et observe l'exceed.

Lena: Soyez inventif! Les autres comptent sur nous!

Dans la salle de contrôle Hadès se tenait devant les mages surpris de le voir en pleine forme.

Hadès/Superviseur: Votre assaut n'était pas mal...mais il manque de punch. Vous étiez plus forts à la Tour du Paradis!

Yuden: Tu vas voir on va te faire ta fête!

Hadès/Superviseur: Je croirais entendre ta dragonne quand elle crût pouvoir se dressé contre nous!

Yuden charge ses flammes noir et jaune électrifiée.

Yuden: Je vais te cramer!

Ses écailles sortent alors que Natsu suit son exemple et déploie ses écailles, Gajeel et Kai les rejoignent par la suite.

Hadès/Superviseur: Quatre Chasseur de Dragon...et la miss trop peureuse pour m'affronter?

Wendy reste en retrait alors que les quatre Chasseurs de Dragons se craque les doigts.

Gajeel: A quatre sa sera largement suffisant pour te botter les fesses!

Yuden observe ses alliées et partage sa foudre avec eux.

Natsu: Whoua trop bizarre!

Gajeel: Sa chatouille un peut.

Kai: Avec ça on va te faire ta fête!

Il déploie son armure d'eau électrifier alors que Gajeel déploie son épée parcourut d'éclair, alors que les flammes des deux Dragnir sont parcourus d'éclair.

Hadès/Superviseur: Là sa vas devenir intéressant!

Il envoie sa chaîne mais Yuden la saisit et l'explose dans sa mains, Gajeel fonce sur Hadès.

Gajeel: Lame électrique du Dragon d'acier!

Il attaque Hadès qui utilise son Bouclier des enfers qui vole en éclats.

Hadès/Superviseur: Quoi?!

Kai: Vague électrique du Dragon d'eau!

Il frappe le sol pour créer une vague électrique qui frappe Hadès de pleins fouet alors que Yuden et Natsu font pleuvoir les coups sur Hadès sous les yeux des autres mages.

Erza: Incroyable...ils coordonnent leurs attaques pour ne laisser aucun moment à Hadès pour attaquer où se défendre.

Grey: On va les laisser se battre tous seuls?

Aline: Que veux-tu faire Hadès est tellement puissant...enfin le Superviseur.

Une fois leurs assauts finis ils rejoignent Wendy.

Natsu: Ensemble! Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Gajeel: Hurlement du Dragon d'acier!

Kai: Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon solaire!

Wendy: Hurlement du Dragon Céleste!

Les attaques frappe la zone où se trouve Hadès, ils se reprennent quand ils le virent debout sans aucune égratignure.

Gajeel: Vous vous foutez de moi ce type est encore debout!

Il vit Natsu et Yuden se mettre à genoux épuisé comme eux.

Aline: Kai!

Lucy: Natsu!

Hadès/Superviseur: Quel dommage vous avez tout donner dans cette attaque, malheureusement sa ne sera pas suffisant pour me stopper! Je vais maintenant vous montrez la vrai nature de la magie!

Il enlève alors le cache-œil de Precht ils virent alors son œil violet avec une pupille jaune.

Hadès/Superviseur: Je vais déployer la magie ancienne! Némésis!

L'atmosphère devint alors lourde les mages virent le toit de la salle se disloquer la poussière retombe au sol et commence à former des créature horrible, leurs corps composé d'une substance noire parcourut de tatouages bleu.

Nala: Qu...qu'est-ce que c'est?

Hadès/Superviseur: Au confins du Monde de l'ancienne magie se trouve la source de la création de toute choses...cet humain à passer une partie de sa vie à la chercher! Mais ce privilège est réservé à ceux qui vivent depuis l'aube des temps! Avec ce pouvoir il est possible de créer des démons à partir de la poussière.

Dans la salle du cœur les Exceeds virent le cœur battre plus rapidement.

Chibi: Il se passe quelque chose! On doit trouver le moyen de détruire ce cœur.

A ce moment il vit alors des monstres être créer à partir de la poussière présent dans la salle.

Happy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! C'est quoi ce truc?!

Lena vit les monstres alors que les mages de Grimoire Heart terrifier s'enfuie, partout sur l'île des monstres sont créer à partir de la poussière Acnologia se retrouve devant une légion de créature.

Acnologia: Encore vous...

Les monstres s'approche de lui alors qu'au campement les mages tremblent en voyant les monstres, mais en sentant l'atmosphère qui commence à envahir l'île.

Jubia: Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Cana: Des...des monstres...mais d'où ils sortent...et cette air...c'est...

Elle tremble de tous son corps alors que les monstres continue de se rapprocher, sur le vaisseau l'équipe de Natsu tremble de peur devant les monstres.

Hadès/Superviseur: Cette magie permet de créer des monstres à partir de rien...c'est ça la source du Monde de la Grande magie.

Grey observe les monstres avec sa soeur tremblante et serrant Kai contre elle, elle voyait parmis les démons une forme massive qu'elle confond avec Déliora.

 _Alina: Non...non...il...il est revenu...il...il ne peut pas...non..._

Wendy pleure contre Yuden tremblante elle aussi, Erza et Nala observait les créatures du Superviseur, la peur qu'elle ressentait depuis la Tour du Paradis reprit et s'intensifie au fil des secondes qu'elles observent les monstres.

 _Nala: On en sortira jamais...la peur...elle...elle ne nous quitteras jamais..._

 _Erza: Je tremble...je...n'ai tremblé que lorsque j'étais dans cet endroit maudit..._

Elles virent l'aura du Superviseur se manifester.

Superviseur: Je vais vous apprendre à reconnaître la peur!

Les monstres deviennent plus nombreux alors que Lucy pleure contre Natsu.

Lucy: Non...pitié...quelqu'un...quelqu'un qui vienne...nous donner du courage...

Soudain la voix de Natsu brise l'atmosphère.

Natsu: Hé y'a pas de honte à avoir peur...

Ils observent Natsu qui relève la tête et sourit sous les yeux du Superviseur.

Natsu: La peur c'est ce qui marque notre limite et sert à nous dépasser...

Il commence à se relever comme Yuden qui observe le Superviseur choqué de les voir se relever sans peur.

Yuden: Natsu à raison...la peur nous permet de progresser de repousser notre limite...

Kai: Avec la peur on peut savoir ceux à qui on tient le plus...

Il observe Aline en souriant et se relève avec elle alors que Gajeel sert les poings.

Gajeel: Et n'oubliez pas que chez nous à Fairy Tail.

Il observe ses camarades qui hurle d'une traite.

Natsu, Kai, Yuden, Gajeel: ON A PAS PEUR DANS NOTRE GUILDE!

Le Superviseur furieux rit devant l'élan de confiance.

Superviseur: Dans ce cas vous allez tous mourir!

 _(OST Dragon Force-Fairy Tail)._

Les monstres commencent à les attaquer avec leurs tirs magiques mais ils se mettent tous à courir vers le Superviseur déterminer.

Grey: Prépare-toi parce que sa va être ta fête!

Nala: On a plus peur de toi!

Erza: On te battra!

Dans les sous-sols du coeur Chibi vit la cuve et le coeur qui augmente la fréquence de ses battements.

Chibi: Adam! Le Coeur tire dedans!

Adam vit des monstres se poster entre lui et le coeur alors que les mages foncent sur Hadès.

Hadès: Disparaissez Fairy Tail!

Yuden et Natsu trébuchent dans leurs courses mais Wendy et Lucy rattrapent Natsu alors que Nala et Aline rattrapent Yuden et les envoient en avant alors que les tirs les obligent à s'écarter. Grey et Erza ainsi que Gajeel et Kai aide les deux Dragons entourée de flammes à se propulser sur le Superviseur qui vit une boule de feu combiné lui foncer droit dessus, alors que dans le sous-sols du coeur Adam tire sa flèche transperçant la cuve le Superviseur sent alors une perte de son contrôle.

Yuden et Natsu: CORNE DES DRAGONS DE FEU!

Ils touchent Hadès et le Superviseur provoquant une gigantesque explosion de feu, au campement ils virent l'explosion se dresser dans le cieux alors que les monstres commencent à s'évaporer sous les yeux des mages.

Lisanna: Les monstres...

Makarof observe la colonne de feu en souriant.

Makarof: Natsu...Yuden...

Sur place les deux Chasseurs de Dragons virent Hadès blessé par leur attaques alors que les démons s'évaporent.

Hadès/Superviseur: Impossible...que...que c'est-il passé?

Gajeel se relève avec Kai en souriant.

Gajeel: Lily et les autres ont dût réussir!

En effet dans la salle du coeur la cuve était percé et le coeur au sol ne battant plus.

Chibi: On a réussie.

Ruby pose une bise sur la joue d'Adam qui rougit violemment.

Ruby: Sa fait deux fois que tu sauves la mise.

Il sourit d'un air béât alors que Yuden et Natsu sont face à Hadès/Superviseur serrant les poings furieux.

Hadès/Superviseur: Non...je ne vous laisserait pas me battre aussi facilement!

Yuden: On le finit Natsu?

Natsu: Avec plaisir!

Ils foncent sur Hadès qui déploie encore ses chaînes pour atteindre les deux Chasseurs de Dragons qui les esquivent et commence à enchaîner les coups sur Hadès.

Natsu: Tu t'en es prit à notre guilde et à nos amis!

Yuden: Tu as osé t'en prendre à notre île!

Ils envoient Hadès/Superviseur au sol qui charge une sphère de magie.

Hadès/Superviseur: Loi du Grimoire!

Yuden et Natsu: T'AS OSE T'EN PRENDRE A FAIRY TAIL!

 _Superviseur: Non...je n'aurais pas le temps!_

Yuden et Natsu rassemblent leurs flammes.

Yuden et Natsu: DISPARAÎT! TSUKUYOMI L'EPEE DU LOTUS POURPRE!

Ils rassemblent leurs magies dans Tsukuyomi et frappe le Superviseur prit dans l'explosion qui perds son contrôle d'Hadès.

Superviseur: SOYEZ MAUDIT FAIRY TAIL!

 _(Fin OST)._

Il s'évapore dans l'explosion alors qu'Hadès retombe au sol avec les Chasseurs de Dragons qui retombe sur le sol, mais virent Hadès au sol inconscient alors que le soleil finit par se lever sur l'île de Tenro marquant la victoire de Fairy Tail sur Grimoire Heart.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre mais rester pour le chapitre suivant où Fairy Tail célèbre leurs victoires contre Grimoire Heart, et une discussion entre Hadès et Makarof dans le chapitre suivant "L'aube se lève sur Tenro".**

 **A tout de suite pour ce chapitre!**


	116. Chapitre 116: L'aube se lève sur Tenro

**L'arc de Tenro va s'achever alors que Fairy Tail remporte la victoire sur Grimoire Heart l'heure est venue de récupérer de ses combats.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 116: L'aube se lève sur Tenro.**

Sur le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart l'équipe Natsu observe Hadès au sol vaincu par leurs efforts, Yuden se relève avec Natsu qui sourit à son frère.

Natsu: Je crois qu'on vient de battre Grimoire Heart...

Yuden: Ouais et qu'on c'est débarrasser du Superviseur.

Nala et Erza quand à elle observe les deux Chasseur de Dragon se prenant par l'épaule.

Nala: Tu crois que...tu crois qu'il a finalement disparut?

Erza: Je l'ignore...mais la puissance déployer était largement supérieur à celle de la Tour du Paradis alors y'a des chances pour qu'il est été carbonisé par la magie de ces deux-là...

Nala soupire de soulagement.

Nala: On leurs doit une fière chandelle.

Gajeel et Kai eux sourient aussi.

Kai: En fait où sont Lena et Lily?

Voix: Ici!

Ils virent les Exceeds revenu Chibi saute dans les bras de son amis soulagée.

Chibi: Yuden! Alors on a gagné?

Yuden: Ouais...on a vaincu Hadès!

Ils entendent alors des bruits de pas et des cris et virent alors des mages de Grimoire Heart diriger par Zancrow, Kain et Rustyrose.

Zancrow: Vous voilà on va vous...

Il vit Hadès au sol vaincu.

Kain: Je le crois pas...

Rustyrose: Maître...Hadès à perdu...

Voix: Exacte!

Les mages virent alors le groupe du campement Makarof devant souriant.

Makarof: C'est finie l'âme du Superviseur qui contrôlait Precht à disparut...de plus nous avons vaincu tous les Chevaliers du Purgatoire Grimoire Heart est vaincu!

Zancrow créer ses flammes obscure.

Zancrow: Ah ouais!

Voix: Zancrow!

Ils virent Hadès reprennent conscience soupirer.

Hadès: Ils ont gagné inutile de te battre à nouveau...

Zancrow stoppe ses flammes alors que le groupe du campement arrive chez les mages.

Reby: Alors vous avez réussie?

Gajeel: Hé ouais crevette mais t'inquiète pas je te raconterais tous dans les moindres détails.

Luxus et Angel virent leurs exceeds revenir.

Luxus: Alors vous avez fait mouche?

Ruby: Adam à tout arrangé! Grâce à lui les autres ont put venir à bouts d'Hadès!

Angel: Mais je suis sûre que tu as aussi aidé.

Ruby: Bien entendu je ne suis pas du genre faignante.

Luxus: Pas comme ma soeur.

Angel: LUXUS!

Natsu vit Lucy souriante et la prit dans ses bras soulagée.

Lucy: T'as réussie Natsu.

Natsu: Non Luce...on a réussie.

Il sourit et pose une bise sur le front de sa petite-amie alors qu'Happy intervient.

Happy: C'est beau l'amour!

Ils rirent alors que Wendy aide Yuden avec Gildarts à se tenir debout.

Gildarts: Alors?

Yuden: Alors...j'ai vraiment besoin de repos.

Gildarts: Je te comprend une fois rentrée je te paye un bon steack grillé à toi et Natsu.

Natsu: WOUHOU GENIAL!

Makarof s'approche de Precht qui se met assis avec l'aide de Rustyrose et Zancrow.

Hadès: Makarof...

Makarof: Pensais-tu ce que tu disais?

Hadès: Jamais je n'oserais bafouez la mémoire de Mavis...mais...je l'ai fait...

Makarof: Ne vous en voulez pas trop. Le Superviseur vous manipulez mais j'aimerais savoir à quand sa remonte?

Hadès: A l'époque où je faisait des recherches sur les Cavaliers de l'Hiver j'étais arriver dans une grotte où avait eu lieux des cérémonies dédier à leurs Dieu.

Makarof: Xeathor...

Hadès: Ce n'est qu'un des nombreux noms qui était écrit dans les livres et sur les parois des grottes...mais un seul était revenue plus souvent et prenez le plus de place...Darkness.

Makarof: Darkness? Ce nom...m'a l'air si vieux.

Hadès: Il remonte à l'époque où l'homme apprenez à écrire...et où le monde croulait sous la menace des Démons du royaume de l'Ouest.

Makarof: Là où se trouve aujourd'hui Alvarez...

Hadès: Oui...c'est d'ailleurs là-haut que j'ai trouvé ces inscriptions...et où j'ai appris le plus de choses sur Zeleph.

Makarof: Quels genre de choses?

Hadès: Zeleph est victime d'une magie contradictoire Makarof. La magie d'Ankhseram.

Makarof: Le Dieu de la vie...toutes ses histoires ne présage rien de bon.

Hadès: Oui surtout qu'à cause de nous une autre perle c'est libérée de sa prison...il n'en reste que trois désormais avant que Darkness ne reviennent.

Makarof: Les temps change...je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours le maître qui accompagné Mavis Vermillion.

Hadès: Oui...d'ailleurs j'aimerais lui dire un dernier au revoir avant de m'en aller.

Makarof: Allez-y...nous nous devons nous regroupez et discuté de ce qui va suivre...il c'est passé tant de choses en si peut de temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard Precht est devant la pierre tombal de Mavis à genoux.

Precht: Pardon Mavis...je...j'ai bafoué ta mémoire en m'attaquant à ma guilde...et aussi à ton lieu de repos. Je prie pour que tu me pardonnes...

Il entends alors dans l'air une petite voix murmurer.

 _Voix: Ce n'est pas ta faute Precht...tu seras toujours un membre de Fairy Tail._

Precht se retourne et vit l'espace d'un instant le fantôme de Mavis souriante qui disparaît en luciole, une larme perle sur la joue de Precht.

Precht: Merci Mavis...je jure de tous faire contre Darkness...

Il sort du bois et vit ses fidèles acolytes.

Rustyrose: Et maintenant?

Precht: Maintenant...nous devons payé nos erreurs.

Zancrow: Vous voulez qu'on se rende?

Precht: Nous le devons nous avons commis des actes répréhensible et nous devons payer nos erreurs.

Ils réfléchissent un moment alors qu'au campement les mages se remettent de leurs blessures, Wendy procurant les soins au mage en plus qu'ils bandent leurs blessures.

Carla: N'en fait pas trop Wendy.

Wendy: Sa ira Carla ne t'en fais pas.

Natsu: COMMENT CA ANNULE!

Ils se tournent vers un groupe entourant Makarof.

Makarof: Je n'ai pas le choix les circonstances m'y oblige, je dois annulé l'examen de Rang S.

Mirajane: Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a eu un espion du Conseil, et l'attaque de Grimoire Heart et Zeleph n'ont pas arrangé les choses.

Gajeel: C'est trop injuste !

Reby: Sa vas Gajeel c'est pas si grave.

Gajeel: Pas si grave! Tu laisses passer ta chance de passe mage de rang S!

Yuden soupir.

Yuden: Bon ce sera pour l'année prochaine alors.

Luxus observe alors sa soeur qui eu le même sourire.

Luxus: Dis voir le vieux t'es sûre qu'on l'annule? Parce que pour moi on a un vainqueur dans l'épreuve.

Makarof observe Luxus et Angel et comprend, Yuden croyant avoir comprit se tourne vers Cana avec Lucy.

Yuden: C'est vrai Cana t'as trouvé la tombe de Mavis! Donc c'est toi qui as gagné!

Cana: Jusqu'à ce que je déclare forfait.

Yuden: HEIN DEPUIS QUAND?!

Chibi: Mais t'as gagné non?

Cana: Ouais mais j'ai déclaré forfait après que t'es battu José.

Yuden comprends alors et vit tous les regards braqué sur lui.

Yuden: Quoi? MOI? Mais j'ai pas...

Makarof: Yuden tu as déjà prouvé que tu es dignes d'être mage de Rang S par tes actions.

Yuden: Maître j'ai dit que je voulais passer l'épreuve honnêtement! Sinon sa...

Gildarts: Yuden.

Yuden se tourne vers son mentor souriant et arrive vers lui.

Gildarts: Crois-moi tu es prêts à l'être j'ai vue ton combat et je suis sûre d'une chose, Amaterasu doit être fière de toi tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver et protéger tes camarades mais tu as sut affronter tes peurs pour devenir plus fort.

Yuden: Gildarts...

Makarof: Il a raison Yuden...ce qui fait la force d'un mage sont les épreuves qu'il traverse et qui lui font découvrir à lui mais aussi aux autres sa véritable valeurs. C'est pourquoi Yuden Dragnir moi Makarof Dreyar troisième maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail te nomme désormais mage de rang S! Avec toutes mes félicitations!

Les mages autour de Yuden l'applaudissent alors que des larmes commence à lui arriver aux yeux, il se dit qu'ils avaient peut-être raison peut de gens ont vaincu deux mage sacrée et sauver par deux fois des mondes.

Chibi: Super Yuden!

Erza s'approche et sert son amis dans ses bras en lui brisant au passage quelques os.

Erza: Félicitation Yuden!

Yuden: Merci...mais...tu m'écrases.

Nala prit sa suite et sert Yuden violemment.

Yuden: Nala...

Nala: Tu fais désormais partit de l'élite de Fairy Tail! Tu peux faire des missions de rang S sans qu'on en viennent à ta poursuite sur une île déserte!

Yuden est gênée comme Natsu et Lucy alors que son frère arrive souriant.

Natsu: Félicitation frangin! Te voilà maintenant mage de rang S!

Yuden: Merci Natsu.

Lucy: Tu le mérites Yuden tu es l'un des mages les plus talentueux de la guilde!

Natsu: Hé et moi je compte pour du beurre!

Lucy: Non parce que pour moi tu es le plus fort.

Elle l'embrasse sous les yeux de Yuden souriant.

Yuden: Alors sa y est?

Natsu: Ouais à toi d'être le prochain!

Yuden: T'as pas finie avec ça! On est amis point!

Natsu: Tu serais cap de lui dire sa en face?

Yuden se tait et rougit violemment sous le rire de Natsu alors que Luxus arrive avec Angel et l'Unité Raijin.

Luxus: Bien joué mon pote.

Evergreen: T'as assuré comme un chef contre José!

Bixrow: Je comprend pas pourquoi t'as voulut passé l'examen!

Fried: Il veut être considérée comme un mage comme les autres...mais maintenant on te voit comme un des élites de Fairy Tail.

Angel: Faudra qu'on se fasse une mission entre mage de rang S un de ces quatre. Histoire de te mettre dans le bains.

Yuden: Sa sera avec plaisir!

Gajeel et Kai le rejoignent souriant.

Gajeel: Bien joué vieux tu le mérites...mais attends-toi à ce que je te rejoignes!

Kai: Moi de même!

Yuden: Je vous attends.

Du côté de Makarof celui-ci sourit devant l'enthousiasme du Chasseur de Dragon.

Mirajane: Il a finit par accepter.

Makarof: Oui...et sa tombe à pic avec le départ de Mystgun.

Mirajane: Je vous sent inquiet maître?

Makarof: C'est juste que de sombre jours vont arriver...et j'ai peur pour vous et ce qui risque de vous arrivez.

Mirajane est intrigué alors que plus tard les mages sont disperser, Lucy et Cana se repose dans une source chaude avec les filles.

Lucy: Enfin un peut de repos...

Angel: On a assez combattu je demande juste à rester comme ça pour un long moment.

Mirajane: J'imagine la têtes des autres à la guilde en découvrant qui est mage de rang S.

Lisanna: Mira c'était courut d'avance après tout Yuden était favoris.

Wendy: Avec Natsu.

Aline: En fait Angel...comprends bien que ce qu'il c'est passer c'est...

Angel rougit comme une tomate avec Aline.

Angel: Pas de soucis...je ne voudrais pas t'embarrasser.

Mirajane: Oh le petit bisous que Kai t'as fait?

Aline: MIRA!

Lucy et les autres sont choqué de l'entendre.

Lena: Il t'a quoi?!

Aline: Merci Mira.

Du côtés des garçons ils sont tous en trains de s'étirer pour travailler leurs muscules, Natsu et Gildarts pêche tandis que Fried lit un livre.

Bixrow: En fait il est où Yuden?

Luxus: Allez faire un tour voir si il y aurait pas d'autres mages qu'on aurait oubliée.

Gildarts de son côté discute avec Natsu.

Gildarts: Vous avez bien progresser Natsu.

Natsu: Merci Gildarts...en fait j'ignorais que t'étais le père de Cana!

Happy: Moi aussi depuis quand t'es au courant?

Gildarts: Depuis son arrivé à la guilde...je sentais que j'avais déjà vue ses yeux...c'était ceux de Cornelia.

Natsu observe Gildarts nostalgique.

Natsu: Tu devrais aller la voire lui parler elle en a besoin.

Gildarts observe Natsu souriant.

Natsu: Ensuite on se battra à nouveau!

Gildarts rit devant l'enthousiasme de Natsu alors que Yuden dans la forêt se balade avec Chibi.

Chibi: Tu es sûre que c'est nécessaire? Hadès est repartit avec sa flotte.

Yuden: Ouais mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a oublié l'un d'eux...mais j'ignore lequel...

Il sent alors une odeur proche il se tient méfiant alors que Chibi est frappé par de la magie.

Yuden: CHI...

Il est alors touché au dos et fut plaqué au sol par une main ténébreuse, il vit alors José son corps carbonisé et sanglant titubant le regard haineux.

José: Sale avortons!

Yuden: José...

Chibi: Yuden...

José: A cause de toi...je me suis fait passé pour un faible! MOI JOSE MAGE SACREE!

Yuden: Ancien mage sacré...pauvre malade...

Il est alors plaquer violemment au sol sous le regard haineux de José.

José: Je vais prendre mon temps crois-moi...je vais te torturer très lentement...

Du côté des filles celles-ci reviennent vers le campement pour voir arriver Gildarts avec Natsu, Cana eu un poids sur la poitrine mais les filles la pousse en avant. Elle rejoins donc son père souriant elle tremble en le voyant.

Cana: Papa...

Gildarts: Cana...

Cana: Depuis quand...tu le sais?

Gildarts: Le début...j'ai reconnue tes yeux.

Cana le regarde les larmes aux yeux.

Cana: Papa...

Gildarts: Cornélia...la seule femme que j'ai vraiment aimé. Tu as ses yeux...

Il pleure aussi et sert sa fille contre lui.

Gildarts: Je suis si fière de toi ma chérie...tu es devenu une mage talentueuse...

Cana: Merci papa...

Les filles ont les larmes aux yeux en les voyants mais un cris d'agonie les font sortir de leurs léthargies.

Lucy: Ce cris c'était...

Natsu eu un frisson lui parcourant le corps.

Natsu: Yuden...

Yuden est au sol torturés par la magie de José compressant chaque partie de son corps.

José: Cris! Hurle que tes amis t'entendent!

Yuden: Je...je vais te...AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

José rit alors que Chibi pleure en voyant son amis se faire torturer.

Chibi: A L'AIDE PITIEE QUELQU'UN!

José est concentré sur Yuden mais est interpellé par une voix dans son dos.

Voix: Relâche-le immédiatement!

José se retourne et vit face à lui l'homme à qui Zeleph parlait. Acnologia.

José: Encore un moustique! Pourquoi je le lâcherais?

Acnologia: Si tu tiens à vivre ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus...

José: Oh vraiment...et si je refuse?

Acnologia: Les êtres comme toi j'en ait massacré à la pelle. Vous êtes des cloportes sans honneur! Je n'aurais aucun remords à te réduire en cendre!

José furieux se tourne alors vers lui.

José: Moi sans honneur je vais t'envoyer en Enfer où tu regretteras d'avoir croi...

Avant qu'il n'est put finir sa phrase Acnologia était arrivé à son niveau et avait transpercer son abdomen avec son bras, celui-ci traversant le corps du mage qui émit un gémissement d'agonie en crachant une gerbe de sang Acnologia approche sa bouche de son oreille et murmure.

Acnologia: Je suis le Dragon Noire de l'Apocalypse...Acnologia...

Yuden n'entends rien la douleurs lui parcourant les muscles mais aussi la surprise de voir José vaincu en une attaque, le mage avait le regards horrifiée des paroles d'Acnologia qui embrase le corps de José encore transpercer qui hurle d'agonie avant d'être entièrement réduit en cendre par Acnologia qui observe Yuden au sol il sent son odeur.

Acnologia: Toi...tu as son odeur...

Yuden: Qui t'es...

Acnologia se met à genoux et pose sa main sur la tête de Yuden s'attendant au pire mais il sentit la douleurs disparaître, il vit alors Acnologia et son regards le transperce.

Yuden: Qui t'es? Et qu'est-ce que t'as fais?

Acnologia se relève et commence à partir mais Yuden se relève.

Yuden: Attends!

Acnologia s'arrête et regarde le Chasseur de Dragon.

Acnologia: Tu es un Chasseur de Dragon?

Yuden: Oui...mais...

Acnologia: Prépare-toi.

Yuden: Quoi?

Acnologia: Prépare-toi! Il arrive.

Il s'en va rapidement sans que Yuden ne comprenne alors qu'il se tourne vers Chibi qu'il porte.

Yuden: Chibi sa vas?

Chibi: Sa vas...qui c'était?

Yuden: Je sais pas...mais il aurait au moins put me dire qui il est...et de qui il parlait!

Voix: YUDEN!

Il vit ses amis arriver.

Natsu: Yuden sa vas?

Yuden: Sa vas Chibi est blessé!

Makarof: Que c'est-il passé Yuden?

Wendy soigne Chibi alors que Yuden tente de replacer les choses dans sa tête.

Yuden: José...il nous a attaqué moi et Chibi...et un drôle de type est arrivé et l'a...calciné sur place!

Luxus: Attends quoi?

Yuden: Un type sortant de nulle part à tué José et m'a sauvé la vie!

Lucy: Qui ça?

Yuden: Je sais pas il est partit en me demandant si j'étais un Chasseur de Dragon...j'ai pas comprit et il a dit que quelque chose arrivait.

Gajeel: Whoua vachement flippant.

Makarof lui est songeur pendant ce temps au siège du Conseil les conseillers se disputent sur l'opération Tenro.

Conseiller 1: C'est un échec cuisant non seulement ces larves de Fairy Tail s'en sont sortit mais en plus ils sont désormais méfiant!

Gran Doma: Mes amis ne paniquons pas nous sommes l'autorité des guildes! Fairy Tail n'a pas intérêt à nous...

Une grenouille arrive paniquer dans la salle du conseil.

Scientifique: Maître Doma nos appareils...ils...ils...

Gran Doma: Ils quoi parlent!

Scientifique: Ils captent...une...une fréquence de catégories PROMETHEUS se dirigeant vers Tenro!

La salle du Conseil est alors remplie d'effrois alors que sur la mer dans une embarcation le groupe d'Azuma naviguent calmement.

Meldy: On fait quoi maintenant?

Ultia: Je ne sais pas...Fairy Tail a dût gagner mais je...

Ils entendent alors un hurlements strident dans l'air leurs donnant des frissons.

Scylla: C'était quoi ce truc?

Sur un autre bateau au loin Zeleph observe l'île de Tenro en soupirant.

Zeleph: Il est là.

Sur l'île les mages avait entendue le hurlements et Wendy eu un frisson en l'entendent comme tous les autres Chasseurs de Dragons.

Wendy: Ce hurlement c'est...un dragon!

Ils observent Wendy alors qu'Acnologia perché sur le sommet de l'arbre vit une masse imposant se diriger vers lui et l'île de Tenro.

Acnologia: Te voilà...Bahamuth.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre voilà le suivant marquera la fin de l'arc Tenro avec une bataille entre Fairy Tail, Acnologia et Bahamuth les fées parviendront-elles à se tirer de ce combat. Dans le prochain chapitre "Donnons-nous la main" marquera la fin d'une époque et le début d'une nouvelle pour le prochain arc.**

 **crocropaul merci de ta review j'espère que ces chapitres t'auront plut, et non Yuden n'est pas Xeathor celui-ci est un autre personnage. Sinon j'attends comme d'habitude tes reviews et merci encore de me soutenir à la prochaine.**


	117. Chapitre 117: Donnons-nous la main

**L'arc de Tenro s'achève Fairy Tail va devoir faire face à une menace qui pourrait bien signer la perte de Fiore.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 117: Donnons-nous la main.**

 _(OST Akuma Deliora-Fairy Tail)_

Au siège du Conseil Gran Doma et Ork entre avec les autres conseiller dans une immense salle avec une lacrima au centre dévoilant une carte de l'emplacement de l'île de Tenro.

Gran Doma: Que signifie cela! Une énergie de catégories PROMETHEUS! ENCORE!

Scientifique: Maître Doma...elle...elle se rapproche de l'île de Tenro!

Ork: Contacter Lahar sur le champ!

Sur le navire très éloignés de Tenro Lahar et l'équipage furent horrifiée en regardant les cieux, alors que la lacrima affiche Gran Doma.

Gran Doma: Lahar! Que se passe t-il?

Lahar: Maître Doma...quelque chose vient d'arriver et se dirige vers Tenro!

Gran Doma: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Dans le cieux un immense dragon au corps entièrement dorée ses ailes avait des veinules de différentes couleurs, formant une sorte d'arc-en-ciel de veinules sur le corps dorée de la créature. Il avait deux cornes de lacrima multicolore Ayumi tremble comme Drandbalt et Lahar. Une chose qu'ils remarquent tous sur le côté gauche de son corps se trouvait une immense balafre qui parcourt tous le long de son corps.

Lahar: Il s'agit d'un Dragon...

Ils montrent une image du Dragon au Conseil qui reconnurent alors la créature pour l'avoir vue dans des livres d'histoire et la peur s'installa en chacun d'entre eux.

Ork: C'est...lui...le Dragon de la Fin des Temps!

Gran Doma: Bahamuth!

Zeleph sur le navire vit Bahamuth il ressent en lui de la colère en le voyant.

Zeleph: Voilà celui qui apporte le vent de changement, le vent chargé d'onde négative et maléfique. Ne jurant que pour la destruction et la mort, celui que tous les dragon craignent. Bahamuth.

Sur l'île les mages de Fairy Tail virent le Dragon se poser dans la forêt et les observer, les Chasseurs de Dragons sont horrifiée et surpris de voir la créature majestueuse.

Gajeel: La vache...vous avez vue sa taille!

Natsu: Je le savais...je le savais...ils ont pas tous disparut!

Yuden observe le Dragon alors que Gildarts l'observe serrant les poings.

Cana: Papa?

Gildarts: Il n'y a aucun doute...c'est l'un des deux dragons qui se battait quand je suis aller faire ma quête de 100 ans!

Makarof: Nous avons affaire au Dragon de la Fin des Temps...le millénaire Bahamuth.

Lena: Quel taille...il doit être extrêmement puissant.

Yuden: Hé toi! Tu sais où sont nos dragons? Amaterasu, Ignir! Ainsi que Gradiné, Metallicana et Otohimé!

Gildarts: Yuden arrête! Je te conseil de ne pas le provoquer! Je t'ai déjà à toi et Natsu ce qui c'est passé, ce dragon là...n'aime pas les hum...

Ils l'entendent grogner puis finalement il lâche.

Bahamuth: A...Ama...terasu...

Ils virent alors le dragons pousser un hurlement faisant reculer les mages alors que la forêt est balayé sur des kilomètres jusqu'à la plage, Yuden et Natsu virent avec horreur ce que le dragon a fait en l'espace d'un seul cris.

 _(Fin OST)._

Yuden: Je le crois pas...

Natsu: Il a balayé toutes la forêt jusqu'à la plage!

Kai: Faut trouver un moyen de le neutraliser!

Gildarts: Tu n'y es pas on doit surtout trouver un moyen de s'en aller sans trop de dégâts, car il faut s'imaginer que certains d'entre nous ne puisse pas s'en sortir vivant.

Erza: VITE COURREZ-TOUS ON DOIT PARTIR D'ICI VITE! ON S'EN SORTIRA TOUS VIVANT!

Ils se mettent alors à courir pour leurs vies alors que Bahamuth pousse un autre hurlement fissurant le sol de l'île de Tenro, Fried et Bixrow virent alors devant eux un autre dragon atterrir.

Fried: Encore un!

Les mages remarquent le dragon noir au tatouage bleue, Gildarts le reconnaît.

Gildarts: Voilà le deuxième!

Makarof: Celui-ci...il ne peut s'agir que d'Acnologia!

Sur le navire du Conseil ils virent le deuxième Dragon.

Lahar: Ce Dragon c'est...

Drandbalt: Acnologia...

Ayumi: Mais...d'où il sort?

Drandbalt: Je crois...qu'il était déjà sur l'île...

Acnologia observe les humains Yuden l'observe en serrant les poings prêts à se battre.

Yuden: Toi...si tu mes dis pas si tu connais Ama...où Ignir je t'éclate!

Acnologia observe le Chasseur de Dragon puis Bahamuth qui observe son adversaire.

Bahamuth: Acnologia!

Acnologia: Tu daignes enfin t'exprimer!

Il saute alors sur Bahamuth et les deux se livrent alors un combat sans merci, tentant de blesser l'autre avec leurs griffes sous le regards des mages.

Lisanna: On dirait...qu'il le retient...

Mirajane: Profitons-en pour partir d'ici!

Natsu: Quoi mais les Dragons?

Yuden: Natsu on a pas le choix...si on reste là on va mourir.

Lucy: Natsu!

Il vit le regards terrifier de Lucy et décide de s'en aller avec ses amis alors qu'Acnologia retient Bahamuth, Yuden observe le dragon tout en courant.

Yuden: Merci...

Acnologia entends le remerciement et plaque Bahamuth au sol.

Bahamuth: Tu as perdu...il va bientôt renaître!

Acnologia: Je l'affronterais...je le battrais!

Bahamuth: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Tu n'es pas de taille!

Il utilise sa queue parsemée de pointe de lacrima pour blesser le dragon au flanc, il recule et vit le sang couler alors que l'autre dragon charge un tir Acnologia en charge un et les deux attaques se percutent provoquant un souffle magique qui met les mages fuyant au sol.

Aline: Quel puissance!

Les deux attaques se termine Bahamuth fonce sur Acnologia et le plaque au sol, il enfonce sa queue dans le flanc du Dragon.

Bahamuth: Tu vas mourir pauvre fou!

Makarof vit le dragon en difficulté et eu un poids au coeur en observant ses protégées inquiets.

Mirajane: Mon dieu...il...il va le tuer...

 _Makarof: Tu as protégée mes enfants...je ne peut décidément pas te laisser mourir...ce serait bafoué le nom de la guilde!_

Makarof commence alors à se transformer en géant sous les yeux de ses protégées et s'avancer vers Bahamuth.

Makarof: Courrez au bateau vite!

Ses enfants sont choqué de l'entendre dire ça et comprennent alors son intentions et attrapant la queue de Bahamuth pour l'empêcher de transpercer le cœur d'Acnologia qui vit le vieil homme attrapé ensuite Bahamuth par la tête et le soulever pour l'écraser au sol.

Erza: MAÎTRE!

Makarof: Je vous ait dit de courir jusqu'au bateau!

Ils sont horrifiée alors que Bahamuth attaque Makarof qui d'une prise parvient à le renverser sur le côté.

Makarof: QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ C'EST COMME CA QUE VOUS RESPECTEZ MA DERNIERE VOLONTE!

Angel et Luxus sont horrifiée de l'entendre.

Angel: Sa dernière volonté...

Luxus vit son grand-père alors qu'Acnologia se relève blessé et observe le vieil homme.

Makarof: Quand je serais partit...je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ma guilde et mes enfants...

Acnologia baisse le regard avant de s'en aller alors que Natsu et Yuden s'avance.

Yuden: Pas question maître on est des Chasseurs de Dragons et...

Angel: YUDEN!

Il vit Angel en larme et tremblante.

Angel: On...on doit partir...

Yuden observe Angel puis Makarof et observe Natsu lui aussi en larme et partent.

Erza: Reviens-nous vivant...papa...

Ils s'en vont alors que Makarof eu chaud au cœur en entendant les paroles d'Erza.

 _Makarof: Allez-y mes enfants...prenez soin les uns des autres. Mangez, dormez, amusez-vous, vivez votre vie comme vous l'avez toujours faits. Je vais mourir et vous serez triste mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes tous une famille...et que vous devez vous soutenir les uns aux autres...Adieu mes enfants._

Sur le bateau Zeleph observe le vieil homme retenir Bahamuth et il sourit.

Zeleph: Ton cœur est noble...Makarof...tu fais la fierté de Mavis...et de ta guilde.

Makarof et Bahamuth se battent sur la côte rocheuse où se trouvait le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart, il frappe la créature à la machoire mais celle-ci parvient à mettre Makarof au sol et enfonce ses griffes dans sa poitrine Makarof hurle de douleurs mais finit par rire alors que Bahamuth vit la marque de Fairy Tail.

 _Makarof: Sa y est...je peux enfin dire que j'ai été un vrai père...je peux partir en paix maintenant..._

 _(OST Dragon Force-Fairy Tail)._

Il ferme ses yeux attendent le coup final mais des bruits de pas attire son attention, il vit alors Yuden et Natsu revenir vers lui et Bahamuth.

Makarof: Yuden...Natsu!

Bahamuth en les voyant manque de les écrasez avec sa queue ils en profitent et grimper sur son bras droit.

Yuden: Relâche-le vieux!

Natsu: LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE T'ENTENDS!

Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux et frappe le bras du dragon qui tient Makarof lâchant sa prises, il repousse le vieil homme contre un falaise il retrouve sa taille normal et vit Erza et Nala de retour.

Makarof: Erza...Nala...

Voix: On essayé de les retenir mais elles ont insisté.

Il vit ses petits-enfants se tourner vers lui Angel à les larmes aux yeux.

Angel: Tu es une tête de mule...tu croyais que la guilde allez de laissez tomber...

Makarof a les larmes aux yeux.

Nala: ALLEZ ON L'ATTAQUE!

A ce moment tous les mages attaquent le dragons dans une pluie de sort Cana dans son apparence de démon, et Lucy portant sa robe de Sagittarius qui tire des flèches sur le dragons. Makarof pleure en voyant ses enfants le défendre et mettre leurs vies en danger.

Makarof: Je vous ait dit de partir...

Luxus charge sa foudre et Angel son énergie.

Luxus: Ecoutez-moi on va tous l'attaquer en même temps! Si il y en a un qui se débine il aura affaire à moi! Vous allez combiner vos pouvoirs avec nos souffles! Yuden, Natsu tenez-vous prêts!

Natsu: On y va Chibi, Happy!

Erza: Luxus on doit attaquer maintenant!

Luxus: C'est partit! Allez-y!

Erza: Armure du Chevalier! Epée détonante!

Grey: Ange de Glace!

Jubia: Nébuleuse Aquatique!

Aline: Epée de Glace!

Mirajane: Energie maléfique!

Cana: Rayon démoniaque!

Lucy: Robe Stellaire! Sagittarius! PLUIE DE FLECHE!

Gildarts: Division!

Fried: Ecrit de l'ombre: Explosion!

Bixrow: Formation Pentagone!

Evergreen: Tire magique Leprechaun!

Luxus: A nous maintenant!

Ruby et Adam prennent Luxus et Angel pour les mettre en hauteur alors que la première vague d'attaque frappe de pleins fouet Bahamuth, les Chasseurs de Dragons sont réunis dans les cieux.

Luxus: Allez! Hurlement du Dragon de Foudre!

Angel: Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Gajeel: Hurlement du Dragon d'acier!

Kai: Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Wendy: Hurlement du Dragon Céleste!

Natsu: Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon solaire!

 _(Fin OST)_

Les attaques frappent la sphère d'énergie magique qui provoque un flash lumineux, sur un arbre de l'île Mavis observe la sphère de lumière et avec un sourire commence à prier. Une explosion se produit vue à des kilomètre Acnologia dans les cieux vit l'explosion, sur place les mages de Fairy Tail virent le cratère à la place de Bahamuth les Chasseurs de Dragons descendent et observe un jets d'eau sortir de l'endroit où leur attaque ont frappé.

Lucy: On l'a eu?

Gildarts: J'en doute il n'a pas donné tous son potentielle...il nous nargue!

A ce moment de l'océan sort Bahamuth qui s'élève dans les cieux pour surplomber l'île, les mages sont horrifiée en voyant ça.

Yuden: J'y crois pas...il a même pas une égratignure!

Lucy est à genoux et se met à pleurer alors que Wendy et Carla sont dans les bras l'une de l'autre terrifier, Yuden frappe le sol furieux en voyant le dragon indemne.

Yuden: Même notre magie de Chasseur de Dragon est pas de taille...qu'est-ce qui peut bien le battre!?

Erza: On doit se protéger!

Fried: Je pourrais tenter d'écrire un enchantement mais...sa prendrait trop de temps!

Reby: Pas la peine beaucoup d'enchantement très puissant sont déjà écrit.

Fried: T'as raison.

Bixrow: Vite tous le monde on doit aider Reby et Fried!

 _(OST Sad Theme-Fairy Tail)_

Bahamuth commence à inspirer pour charger son attaques dévastatrice, Mirajane tends sa mains.

Mirajane: Donnons-nous la mains.

Tous le monde commence à se donner la mains Natsu tends la sienne à Lucy qui vit son petit-ami.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: Allez Luce...je te promets qu'on s'en sortira...on rentrera à la guilde.

Elle vit Yuden tendre sa main souriant.

Yuden: Comme ça toi et Natsu pourrait passez plus de temps tous les deux.

Elle sourit et prit leurs mains alors qu'Angel et Luxus tendent leurs bras à Makarof.

Luxus: Allez papy...

Angel: On va rentrer à la maison...

Makarof à les larmes aux yeux et sourit en prenant la main de ses petits-enfants.

Makarof: Allons-y...retournons à Fairy Tail.

Grey tiens la main de Jubia qui à les larmes aux yeux.

Grey: Hé Jubia...une fois rentré faudra qu'on se fasse une mission...rien que toi et moi.

Jubia: Monsieur Grey...

Kai observe Aline souriante.

Kai: Tu sais...sa m'as déplu de t'embrasser...enfin...

Aline: Moi non plus...

Ils sourient l'un à l'autre.

Aline: On essaiera de voir si on pourra recommencer.

Kai: Promis...

Ils forment un cercle et observe Bahamuth alors que le symbole de la guilde se dessine au centre.

Mage: LONGUE VIE A FAIRY TAIL!

Bahamuth projette son souffle qui frappe l'île de Tenro provoquant un flash lumineux que les témoins virent, Azuma et son groupe virent avec horreur la scène Meldy blottit contre Ultia des larmes perlant dans ses yeux. Zeleph observant calmement la lumière et les membres du Conseil horrifiée qui après ça ne virent plus rien à l'emplacement de l'île de Tenro si ce n'est qu'un trou béant dans la mer, Bahamuth pousse un hurlement et s'en va loin dans les cieux.

Lahar: C'est finie...ils...ils ont disparut...

Ayumi: Nala...Erza...

Drandbalt est en larme alors que la nouvelle se répandit rapidement dans tous Fiore, à Magnolia ceux resté dans la guilde attendent encore leurs camarades quand un officiel du Conseil arrive pour leurs annoncer la disparition de leurs amis. La majorité de la guilde s'effondrèrent en larme alors que Roméo avait entendue et pense à ses idoles.

Roméo: Natsu...Yuden...

Il se met à pleurer contre Vanessa qui est elle aussi en larme, des navires de recherches furent déployée aux alentours mais c'est au bouts de plus jours que le conseiller Gran Doma s'adressa au peuple.

Gran Doma: Suite aux recherches menée aux alentours de l'île de Tenro...j'ai dans le regret de vous annoncez que les mages se trouvant sur l'île...n'ont put survivre. La concentration d'Ethernanos étant trop élevé...aucun organisme vivant ne peut survivre à cela. C'est pourquoi moi Gran Doma souhaite présenter mes condoléances...à la guilde de Fairy Tail...ainsi qu'à leurs familles.

Le discours était fait il n'y avait rien à ajouté l'équipe de Tenro avait disparut et à la place une menace sombrait désormais sur Fiore plutôt deux menaces: Bahamuth et Darkness. Les jours sombres arrivent et risque de plonger Fiore dans l'Âge des Ténèbres.

 _(Fin OST)._

Dans un monde où le blizzard règne une forme massive regarde l'horizon où se trouve une sorte de soleil noir qui rends l'atmosphère du monde sombre, la neige noir qui tombe ressemblait à de la cendre. Une autre forme arrive avec un sceptre.

Forme 1: Tout est en place.

Forme 2: Alors sa a commencé...nous reviendront à Fiore.

Forme 1: Oui...la Chasse Sauvage va remettre son empreinte de terreur sur ce monde.

La forme se tourne il s'agissait du Roi de la Chasse Sauvage qui observe en contre-bas une armée immense de ses soldats et diverse créature, il observe ensuite le soleil noire dans les cieux.

Roi de la Chasse Sauvage: L'Âge des Ténèbres va bientôt s'abattre...et notre Dieu va renaître!

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre et donc de l'arc de Tenro l'arc suivant traitera de la période de 7 ans pendant et après, car j'aborderais certains éléments qui ce sont passé pendant sept ans à Fiore. Donc rendez-vous pour le prochaine arc des "Sept ans".**

 **A la prochain tchao.**


	118. Arc Sept ans Chapitre 118

**Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le début de ce nouvel arc consacré au Sept année de la disparition d'une partie de Fairy Tail, où nous verrons certains événement qui ce sont produit tout d'abord la formation de la guilde de Crime Sorcerer.**

* * *

 **Arc Sept ans.**

 **Chapitre 118: Fondation d'une guilde.**

L'action se déroule 1 ans après la disparition de l'Île de Tenro dans une auberge à proximité de Era à une table un groupe de mage encapuchonné, parmi eux Ultia qui a changé en un ans ses cheveux ont légèrement poussé. A sa gauche Azuma qui à toujours la même coupe de cheveux, à la droite d'Ultia; Meldy celle-ci à grandit et se laisse pousser le cheveux.

Azuma: Tu crois qu'elle s'en est sortit?

Ultia: Scylla sait se faire respecter tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

La magicienne arrive juste après toujours ses cheveux océans qu'elle a raccourcis.

Scylla: Sa y est.

Ultia: Alors?

Scylla: J'ai l'endroit où ils sont et aussi l'accès, notre ami commun nous attendras devant.

Meldy: Vous croyez que sa vas marcher?

Azuma: Nous n'avons pas le choix on aura pas droit à une seconde chance.

Scylla: Azuma a raison on aura qu'une seule et unique chance de pouvoir les sortir de là.

Meldy: Tu sais si d'anciens membre de notre guilde y sont aussi?

Scylla reste silencieuse.

Scylla: Je ne sais pas nous verrons sur place...vous êtes prêts?

Ils approuvent alors qu'à la Prison de Conseil magique des gardes virent arriver une carriole, ils l'arrêtent dessus se trouvait Scylla déguisé en chevalier runique ses cheveux sont caché sous le chapeau.

Scylla: Je viens ramener des criminelles.

Garde: Qui donc?

Scylla: D'anciens membres de Grimoire Heart!

Garde: Votre carte d'affiliation.

Elle en donne une ils scannent la carte qui est positive.

Garde: Bien entrer et bravo on a déjà quatre d'entres eux en prison.

Scylla garde ça en tête et descend pour faire sortir Meldy, Ultia et Azuma un autre garde arrive avec une peau bronzé, il observe Scylla et les prisonniers.

Garde: Bien suis-moi.

Ils suivent le garde pour entrer au cœur des prisons du Conseil ils traversent des couloirs avec de multiple cellules, ils arrivent dans un sous-sols où se trouve des cellules bloquer par des murs de lacrima.

Scylla: Tu es sûre d'où tu vas?

Garde: Oui j'ai fait cette ronde depuis 1 mois maintenant je sais où ils sont.

Azuma: Restons discrets...

Ils arrivent devant la cellule où se trouve une grenouille et Nadal.

Nadal: Bande de larves regardez-vous vous êtes pitoyable! Autrefois grands vous voilà désarmées à ma merci!

Dans la cellule se trouvait Jellal et Jycrain menotté à leurs droite se trouvait les anciens membres de Grimoire Heart: Precht, Kain Hikaru, Zancrow et Rustyrose; à leurs gauche ceux des Oracions Seis sauf Brain.

Sorano: Je le hais ce type...

Elle est foudroyé par le bâton de Nadal qui rit devant la souffrance de la magicienne.

Nadal: Ma beauté tu va regretter de t'être opposé à moi.

Voix: NADAL!

Les membres de Grimoire Heart virent arriver Ayumi, Lahar et Drandbalt; Ultia sert les poings et chuchote.

Ultia: C'était pas prévue ça...

Scylla observe Ayumi qui la scrute et lâche un léger sourire.

Nadal: Commandante Ayumi que puis-je pour vous?

Ayumi: Nadal je viens vous mettre un états d'arrestation!

Nadal: QUOI?!

Lahar: Vos méthodes sont prohibée par le nouveau Conseil, vous allez être conduit en cellule.

Nadal: De quel droit mes méthodes sont contraires ce sont des criminelles...

Ayumi: Le seul criminel que je vois c'est vous gardes!

Des gardes le prennent et l'emmène l'autre grenouille observe la scène soulagé.

Garde grenouille: Ouf...enfin il est partit merci Commandante Ayumi.

Ayumi: De rien à ce propos Lito.

Lito: Oui?

Ayumi: Tu es promu à la place de Nadal en tant que Surveillant Chef.

Lito: Oh merci...

Ayumi: Ensuite...concernant les membres de Grimoire Heart...j'imagine que vous êtes ici pour eux Scylla.

Scylla sourit et dévoile son vrai visage à la surprise de Lito.

Lito: Mais c'est une...

Ayumi: Et toi tu peux te rendre fière d'avoir déjoué les soupçons...Caméléon...

Le garde accompagnant Ayumi est choqué.

Caméléon: Comment...

Ayumi: Simple on t'avais à l'oeil depuis la Tour du Paradis...mais maintenant je vois votre présence ici...ils sont revenu hein?

Azuma: Il y a une semaine un village c'est fait attaque à l'Ouest.

Lahar: On en a entendu parler...sur place on raconte que c'est un vrai massacre.

Ultia: Pire...on a besoin d'eux...

Caméléon: Vous nous feriez une fleure?

Ayumi: Il y a une chose que je déteste encore plus que les guildes noires et le Conseil actuel...la Chasse Sauvage alors.

Elle ouvre l'accès à la cellule.

Ayumi: Vous pouvez les emmener.

Ils entrent et libèrent les mages de leurs chaînes.

Precht: Scylla...Azuma...

Azuma: Maître...

Precht: Non je ne suis plus maître de rien désormais...

Cobra: Désolée de vous interrompre mais on devrait en discuter plus tard, on doit filer d'ici et vite.

Ultia libère Jycrain et Jellal.

Ultia: Jycrain...Jellal vous pouvez marché?

Hoteye: Nadal les a torturée un long moment ils sont faibles.

Racer: Cobra on porte Jycrain.

Azuma: Zancrow tu m'aides?

Zancrow: Ouais. Vous en avez mis du temps.

Meldy: Désolée mais on devrait trouvé le bon moment...on avait pas prévue qu'Ayumi et les autres nous trouvent.

Lahar: On vous aurez aidé...on a une dette envers Fairy Tail.

Jellal: Erza...

Jycrain: Nala...où sont-elles? Vont-elles bien?

Ils se regardent ainsi que les membres des Oracion Seis, Ayumi baisse le regards comme les autres.

Drandbalt: Allez-y on couvre votre fuite.

Meldy: Mais vous n'aurez pas de problème?

Lito: Aucune inquiétude...je me charge de ça Nadal risque d'avoir d'autres chef d'inculpation.

Ayumi: Lito...seriez-vous en trains d'insinuer que...

Lito: La carte que vous avez utilisé est celle de Nadal.

Ayumi: Oh suis-je bête.

Lahar: Tu devrais prendre des vacances.

Ils rirent alors que les anciens mage noire quitte Era incognito et installe un campement dans les bois très loin d'Era et du Conseil. Midnight observe le feu de camp pensif. Kain et Rustyrose ont monté les tentes alors qu'Hoteye et Azuma sont aller cherché du bois, Racer revient avec un seau d'eau alors qu'Ultia, Meldy, Scylla et Sorano soigne les blessures de Jycrain et Jellal infligé par Nadal. Precht lui finit d'enfiler une tenue semblable à celle qu'il portait avant de quitter Fairy Tail, il s'assoit et observe les deux hommes encore faible.

Precht: Vous avez rencontré des soucis après Tenro?

Scylla: On a dut pas mal se cacher...mais on a trouver un moyen de libérer Jycrain et Jellal. Vous trouvez dans la même cellule c'était une chance inespérée.

Precht: Pourquoi m'avoir libérée moi?

Meldy: Maî...Precht...vous avez été manipulé comme nous et on a aussi besoin de vous.

Precht: Je vois...sa à recommencer?

Ultia: Oui...pour l'instant un village depuis la destruction de Tenro...mais on reconnaît leurs méthodes et sa vas s'aggraver avec le temps.

Les autres reviennent au campement puis ce fut le Caméléon qui avait prit l'apparence d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année.

Caméléon: Voilà j'ai fait des courses pour remplir vos estomacs.

Zancrow: Je crève de faim cet ordure nous donner peut de nourriture.

Kain: En fait...quelqu'un sait cuisiner?

Scylla: Meldy, moi et Ultia.

Sorano: Et moi aussi.

Ultia: Les garçons essayer de voir si la voix est libre.

Cobra: Elle l'est j'entends personne à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Elles terminent de soigner les deux hommes puis partagent un festin, une fois rassasié les deux frères virent leurs camarades de prison.

Jellal: Merci Ultia.

Ultia: J'avais une dette envers vous...

Jycrain: On a été privé du monde pendant un long moment.

Hoteye: Nous aussi voyez-vous. Quels sont les nouvelles?

Jellal: Erza et Nala...vont-elles bien?

Ultia: Jellal...on doit te dire quelque chose.

Jellal: Quoi?

Scylla: Erza et Nala se trouvait sur l'île de Tenro il y a un an avec d'autres membres de Fairy Tail, parmi la bande de Natsu et Makarof.

Rustyrose: On a quitté l'île si rapidement qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il c'est passé. On c'est rendu au Conseil l'instant d'après on ne nous a rien dit.

Meldy à des larmes aux yeux ils remarquent et commence à imaginer le pire.

Ultia: L'île...a été détruite...

Ils sont horrifiée en l'entendent Jellal observe Ultia.

Jellal: Détruite...

Jycrain: Par qui...

Azuma: Le Dragon de la Fin des Temps...Bahamuth...

Ils eurent tous un frisson à la mention de ce nom.

Precht: Makarof...

Il baisse le regard alors que Sorano se mit à pleurer en pensant à son amis Lucy, Cobra détourne le regards triste d'avoir perdu des amis.

Cobra: Merde...

Jycrain et Jellal se sentait détruit intérieurement savoir que l'amour de leurs vies avait disparut, ils en étaient malade les larmes commencent à couler le long de leurs joues. Quelques heures plus tard ils sont aller se coucher à l'extérieur resté seulement le Caméléon, Ultia et Azuma.

Ultia: Le monde à changer vous le sentez?

Azuma: Oui...la magie maléfique de Tenro...elle est perceptible...bien qu'on ignore où se trouve les perles libérée.

Caméléon: C'est quoi maintenant le plan?

Azuma: Pour l'instant se reposer...demain nous aurons les idées plus clairs.

Ultia: Je vais rejoindre Meldy. Bonne nuit.

Azuma vit Ultia rentrer dans une tente alors que le Caméléon eu un petit rire.

Azuma: Quoi?

Caméléon: Tu es craques pour elle pas vrai?

Azuma observe le Caméléon puis la tente.

Azuma: Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

Caméléon: Arrête je voyais Jellal jeté le même genre de regards à Erza.

Azuma: Elle et moi on a été dans les premiers à Grimoire Heart...mais je sais pas si sa ira plus loin.

Caméléon: Hé Azuma un truc que la vie m'a apprise c'est qu'elle est trop courte encore plus maintenant, alors si tu saisis pas ta chance LA maintenant tu n'auras peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de la faire!

Azuma est surpris des paroles du Caméléon et sourit.

Azuma: Tu as raison...je...vais me coucher.

Caméléon: Je monte la garde t'inquiète va rejoindre ta Belle au bois dormant.

Azuma rit légèrement avant de rentrer dans la tente où se trouve Ultia et Meldy blottit l'une contre l'autre, Ultia se réveille légèrement et vit Azuma s'installer à côté d'elle. Ultia sourit alors qu'Azuma enroule son bras autour d'elle et Meldy et s'endorme, alors que le Caméléon souriait à l'extérieur. Le lendemain les premiers mage commence à se réveiller, Azuma sort en s'étirant et vit au feu de camp Meldy et Midnight discutant alors que Precht lit un livre.

Azuma: Où sont les autres?

Precht: Cobra, Racer et Hoteye sont aller chercher du bois. Rusty, Kain et Zancrow sont aller trouver de l'eau et les filles des fruits dans la forêt. Le Caméléon est aller en ville faire des achats.

Azuma: Déjà?

Precht: Nous avons mangé à notre faim hier.

Azuma: C'est vrai...et Jycrain et Jellal?

Voix: Réveillé.

Ils virent les deux hommes revenir toujours triste mais tentant de rester concentrer sur les priorités.

Azuma: Sa vas?

Jellal: Oui...tout va bien.

Jycrain: On...on a fait un rêve.

Precht: Ah oui? Lequel?

Jellal: On rêvait...que les membres de Fairy Tail à Tenro était encore vivant...à vrai dire...on aurait dit une prémonition.

Azuma observe les deux hommes retrouver le moral.

Jycrain: C'est vrai si il y a bien une guilde qui peut survivre à ça...c'est Fairy Tail d'une manière où d'une autre ils ont...

Les filles reviennent les bras charger de fruit le groupe de Cobra reviennent avec du bois et celui de Rusty avec de l'eau. Ils écoutent le rêve de Jellal et retrouvent tous le moral.

Sorano: C'est vrai...Lucy peut pas mourir comme ça! Elle a survécu c'est sûre!

Midnight: Ils sont coriace je le crois aussi.

Precht: Oui...l'esprit de Mavis doit veiller sur eux.

Zancrow: Si c'est vrai j'ai hâte de retrouvé Natsu on a une revanche à disputer!

Cobra: Et moi je dois affronter son frangin.

Rustyrose: Fait attention Cobra j'ai vue le Dragon Solaire battre José!

Cobra: Sérieux?! La vache alors je dois progressé.

Kain: En fait...quelqu'un sait où est le Caméléon?

C'est vrai que le Caméléon est partit depuis longtemps, ils imaginent le pire quand ils le virent revenir.

Caméléon: Les gars...on a un problème.

Il vient s'installer en rangeant les courses dans un coins.

Caméléon: En ville j'ai croisé un groupe appartenant à une guilde clandestine. Les Naked Mummy.

Sorano: Les Naked Mummy?! Mais ils se sont pas fait arrêter?

Zancrow: Non ils ce sont enfuies après la destruction du Nirvana, certains ont essayé de s'affilier à Grimoire Heart.

Precht: Que faisait-il en ville?

Caméléon: Ils ont repris leurs actions rackette, braquage et vol.

Jellal observe Jycrain qui approuve.

Jycrain: Tu sais où ils sont?

Caméléon: Des membres de la guilde traîne en ville on devrait facilement pouvoir les faire parler.

Jellal: Bien...dans ce cas nous devrions en capturer un.

Ils virent Jellal et Jycrain surpris.

Jellal: Zancrow tu crois pouvoir le faire avec Rustyrose?

Zancrow: Aucun problème.

Precht: Quand à nous?

Jycrain: Nous devons voir si nous ne sommes pas rouiller.

Cobra sourit alors qu'en ville un groupe de la guilde les Naked Mummy arrive dans une auberge les habitants se cachent.

Naked Mummy 1: Bien vous allez gentiment vous mettre au sol et sortir vos bijoux!

Ils obéissent une petite fille pleure contre sa mère alors que les mages clandestin passe dans les rangs, quand ils remarquent deux figures encapuchonné.

Naked Mummy 2: Hé vous retirer vos capuches qu'on voit vos tronches!

?: Comme tu veux!

Ils retirent leurs capuches les membres des Naked Mummy virent Zancrow et Rustyrose, les mages sont choqué comme les villageois qui craignent le pire.

Naked Mummy 1: Hein ces gars viennent de Grimoire Heart!

Rustyrose: Plus maintenant nous cherchons la repentance...et vous serez un bon début!

Naked Mummy 1: Quoi! Allez les mecs montrez leurs ce qu'on sait faire!

Un groupe de mage attaque Zancrow qui sourit.

Zancrow: Faux du Dieu du Feu!

Il balaye les mages avec sa magie alors qu'un autre groupe s'approche de Rustyrose en souriant.

Rustyrose: Mon bras est épée indestructible! Arche de la Création: Epée des Abysses!

Il créer son épée et parvient à repousser deux bandits le dernier veux s'enfuir mais Zancrow lui bloque l'accès.

Zancrow: Deux seconde on a deux où trois trucs à te dire.

Naked Mummy 1: Maman...

Dans la forêt les autres s'entraîne à utiliser leurs pouvoirs heureusement ils sont encore en forme et très puissant, Cobra vient de déchiqueter un arbre avec ses puissantes griffes.

Cobra: Je vous entends...alors?

Zancrow et Rustyrose reviennent souriant.

Rustyrose: Leurs QG se trouve quelques part dans la forêt.

Jellal: Bien...et ceux que vous avez interroger?

Rustyrose: Ils ont prévenu une patrouille de Chevalier runique après nous avoir remercié.

Precht: Bien...le plans?

Jycrain: On va s'occuper d'eux pour délivrer la ville.

Dans le QG des Naked Mummy les chefs Gato et Zato sont en trains d'attendre avec leurs hommes le retour de ceux partit en ville.

Gato: Ils traînent c'est pas normal.

Zato: T'en fais pas chef Gato ils vont revenir.

Gato: Ils traînent c'est pas normal.

Zato: Sa tu l'as déjà dit chef Gato!

La porte explose pour dévoiler Jellal, Jycrain et leurs compagnons.

Gato: C'est qui ceux-là?

Zato: Ceux sont les mages de Grimoire Heart et Oracion Seis!?

Gato: C'est qui ceux...

Il se prends le poings de Cobra en pleins dans le visage le mettant au sol KO, ils observent ensuite les autres mages.

Jycrain: C'est finie pour vous! Arc du Sagittaire!

Il déploie son arc et touche plusieurs mage Naked Mummy d'autres lui saute dessus mais Sorano sort une clé blanche avec des ailes.

Sorano: Ouvre-toi Porte du Paradis! Viens à moi Sabatiel!

Un ange apparaît dans la mêlée il avait de grandes ailes de plume dorée, des tatouages lumineux sur son corps et un masque bleus sur son visage.

Sabatiel: Maîtresse.

Naked Mummy: Cette fille...elle a des...Clé du Paradis? Je croyais que c'était une légende?

Sorano: Hé bien non montre leurs ta puissance Sabatiel!

L'ange déploie alors des rayons de lumière qui frappe des mages alors que la bataille se poursuit des renforts Naked Mummy arrivent par un côté mais Racer les dégomme tous.

Racer: Trop lent les bouffons!

Midnight sourit alors qu'il utilise sa magie sur un groupe de Naked Mummy qui finissent entravé par leurs vêtements. Rapidement les efforts conjoins de tous les mages arrivent à venir à bouts des Naked Mummy, Precht finit le dernier en le plaquant au sol avec sa chaîne de lumière.

Precht: Voilà qui est mieux.

Jycrain: Ils sont tous là?

Deux autres tombent au sol depuis l'étage où se trouve le Caméléon qui a prit l'apparence de Gajeel.

Caméléon: Ils sont tous KO.

Rustyrose: Impressionnant ta magie.

Caméléon: Ouais je sais.

Il rejoins ses amis alors que Cobra entend au loin Ayumi.

Cobra: On devrait filer avant qu'Ayumi arrive.

Jellal observe les lieux et sourit.

Jellal: Attendez...avant j'aimerais lui laisser un souvenirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ayumi et les Chevaliers Runique arrivent sur place pour voir tous les Naked Mummy KO.

Ayumi: Que...

Elle vit ensuite au sol dessiné un symbole une tête de mort de côté avec un chapeau et une sorte de J juste en dessous, elle lut aussi sur un mur _"Cadeau de la part de Crime Sorcière J."._ Ayumi sourit avant que les Chevaliers ne commence à interpeller tous les mages de Naked Mummy.

Ayumi: Crime Sorcière? Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Dans la forêt au campement les compagnons de Jellal discute.

Zancrow: Crime Socière?

Jycrain: Oui...le nom de notre guilde qui se chargera de traquer les guildes clandestine et protéger les innocents de la magie noir.

Ultia: J'aime bien.

Meldy: Moi aussi...mais il nous faut un maître?

Jycrain: Oui et ce sera Jellal.

Jellal est choqué et observe son frère souriant.

Jycrain: Oui tu es né pour être le maître de la guilde Jellal. Tu es un excellent chef d'équipe.

Precht: Je suis d'accord.

Scylla: Alors portons un toast!

Crime Sorcière: Vive Crime Sorcière!

C'est ainsi que la guilde clandestine vue le jour et se jura de protéger le mondes des ravages de la magie noire avec au final un but.

Jellal: Notre but sera d'anéantir la Chasse Sauvage.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre sur la fondation de Crime Sorcière dans le suivant je vais aborder l'histoire d'une guilde et d'une nouvelle mage qui va faire parler d'elle dans l'avenirs chapitre qui sera entièrement du point de vue de ce nouveau personnage dans le prochain chapitre intitulé "Krysta".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic et à la prochaine tchao.**


	119. Chapitre 119: Krysta

**Ce chapitre d'aujourd'hui permettra d'introduire un nouveau personnage ce chapitre sera entièrement de son point de vue, voici donc l'introduction de Krysta Mizumi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 119: Krysta.**

Je fais à chaque fois ce rêve étrange depuis quelques temps je vois Fiore ravagé par une sorte de guerre entre des humains et des Dragons, mais aussi d'étrange soldat en armure. Ils utilisent une sorte de magie de glace sur les gens je le vois saccagé des villages et faire prisonniers des habitants. Je voyais aussi le ciel recouvert de nuage noir il n'y a plus de soleil puis je le vois...ce grand Dragon noir apportant la mort. Puis mon réveil sonne je me réveille en trombe et vois l'heure il est déjà sept heure.

Moi: Oh non c'est pas vrai! Je vais encore être en retard! Nélio! Nélio réveille-toi!

Sur mon lit dors mon meilleur ami un exceed au pelage bruns qui continue de dormir, quel gros paresseux je m'empresse de remplir un verre d'eau et lui verser dessus il se réveille en sursaut.

Nélio: HE KRYSTA C'EST PAS SYMPA!

Moi: Désolée mais si tu ne te réveilles pas maintenant on va être en retard! Hé Elise va encore me faire la moral...je la déteste!

Elise est une magicienne de ma guilde elle est très forte et manipule la magie du vent, mais elle passe son temps à m'embêter et me rabaisser parce que selon elle je suis encore trop jeune pour être membre de la guilde. Alors que je vais avoir 9 ans demain elle est vraiment énervante avec ses grands aires de madame je sais tout.

Nélio: Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupe tu sais qu'elle est jalouse parce que t'es une des meilleures mages de la guilde.

C'est vrai que le maître et les autres membres me voit comme faisant partit de l'élite de Griffin Wing ma guilde, elle se trouve à quelques kilomètre de Crocus où se trouve la guilde de Sabertooth et Miriam qui se situé à un ou deux jours de marche c'est là que se trouve la guilde de Mermaid Heel que je rêve un jour de rejoindre bien que je sois très attachée à ma guilde actuel qui m'ont accueillit quand j'étais encore une petite fille engin j'en suis encore une mais moins qu'avant.

Moi: Je sais...mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle arrête de dire que je suis trop petite...

Nélio: Pour moi t'es déjà une grande fille!

Moi: Merci Nélio!

Je me coiffe devant mon miroir mes cheveux couleur rubis son tout emmêlée mais heureusement j'arrive facilement à les démêler puis je quitte ma chambre, pour arriver dans les couloirs de la pension de la guilde dans laquelle je vis avec d'autres membres. Je remarque un garçons aux cheveux blonds sortir de sa chambre portant une veste marron et avait les yeux bleus.

Moi: KYTHE!

Kythe me regarde en souriant.

Kythe: Krysta alors tu as bien dormis?

Moi: Heu...oui sa vas...

Il me regarde et sait que je mens à vrai dire je suis une très mauvaise menteuse, même ma mère me le disais quand j'étais petite à vrai dire elle m'a toujours dit que mentir sa ne se fait pas.

Krysta: Pas vraiment...j'ai encore fait ce cauchemars...

Kythe: Tu devrais en parler au maître...

Voix: Parler de quoi au maître?!

Je sursaute avec Nélio pour voir derrière nous une femme aux cheveux verts et eux yeux ambre, je reconnais Alicia elle est une magicienne de ma guilde avec Kythe elle maîtrise la magie du feu et Kythe celle de la terre.

Moi: ALICIA!

Alicia: Pardon mais j'ai surpris votre conversation.

Nélio: Rien juste le cauchemars que fait Krysta depuis un an.

Alicia: Un an...tu crois que sa à un rapport avec la disparition de Fairy Tail et l'apparition de Bahamuth...

J'eu de la peine en entendent ça il y a un an la guilde de Fairy Tail la meilleure du royaume de Fiore avait perdu une partie de ses membres qui était sur une île ultra secrète, celle-ci avait entièrement disparut et sur celle-ci il y avait des Chasseurs de Dragons que j'aurais aimé rencontré. Mais bien sûre tous le royaume ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'avec ça est apparut le Dragon de la Fin des Temps ma mère Saphira m'en a parler durant ma formation, oui je suis une Chasseuse de Dragon de cristal! Ma maman la dragonne Saphira était une puissante dragonne recouvert de cristal, elle était très gentille mais un jour elle a disparut sans aucune raison et j'ai rejoins Griffin Wing où je me suis fait pleins d'amis.

Krysta: Je sais pas...ma mère m'a dit que tous les dragons le craignaient pour sa puissance...en plus elle disait qu'il était aussi puissant voir plus qu'Acnologia.

Kythe: Brrr. Sa donne des frissons de savoir ça bon tu viens.

Krysta: Oui!

 _(OST Fairy Tail-Peers)._

On sort de la pensions pour voir la ville resplendissante notre ville s'appelait Exodius elle se situé à l'Ouest de la capital, on était entouré par une grande forêt avec un grand lac au centre. Je descends avec mes équipiers pour voir Mme Lind elle s'occupe de la pensions où nous vivons, elle assez âgé et nous vois comme ses enfants.

Moi: Bonjour madame Lind!

Mme Lind: Oh bonjour ma petite Krysta!

Kythe: Vous allez bien aujourd'hui?

Mme Lind: Oui mon petit Kythe surtout n'oublie pas de bien travailler avec ta petite amie.

Alicia et Kythe rougissent alors que je rit avec Nélio, Mme Lind les voyaient tous les deux comme un couple. Je dois dire que c'est très drôle de les voir rougir. Toute la guilde dont moi aussi savent qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre mais sont trop timide pour se l'avouer.

Kythe: Madame Lind...

Mme Lind: Oh je vous mets en retard je sais au revoir et bonne journée!

On reprends la route et on passe devant l'école avec Mr Lionel qui surveille les enfants jouer dans la cour, je les envies mais moi je préfère largement être à la guilde. On passe alors devant la maison de Mme Kizuku elle est en trains d'accrocher son linge son ventre était arrondis car elle attendait un bébé. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds et était toujours très souriante.

Moi: Bonjour Mme Kizuku!

Mme Kizuku: Oh bonjour Krysta tu vas bien aujourd'hui?

Moi: Oui et vous?

Mme Kizuku: Sa vas malgré que le petit être semble décidé à sortir d'un moment à l'autre.

Alicia: Oh ce sera merveilleux...vous avez déjà un nom pour lui?

Mme Kizuku: Oui...on l'appellera Hope...

Moi: C'est un joli nom.

On se remet en route et rejoignons la guilde sur le drapeau de notre guilde se trouvait une tête de griffon avec un aile sur le côté droit de sa tête. En entrant l'ambiance était déjà chaleureuse et pleine de vie tous mes amis était déjà là: Li et Roy deux mages jumeau aux cheveux argent qui passe leurs temps à se disputer, ils maîtrise chacun d'eux la magie de glace. Au bar se trouvait Damien c'est un mage Take Over je l'ai déjà vue prendre l'apparence du démon Belzébuth, on raconte qu'il serait aussi fort que Mirajane Strauss un mage de rang S de Fairy Tail elle faisait partit des victimes de Bahamuth sur l'île. A une table se trouve Elise en trains de siroter un jus de fruit ses cheveux noir court et son regard me fixa, bizarrement elle ne dit rien bizarre d'habitude elle était toujours sévère avec moi. Au tableau des quêtes se trouve deux mages se disputant Amanda et Jeff; Amanda maîtrise une magie trop génial elle peut manipuler les étoiles et les utiliser comme arme quand à Jeff c'est un mage guerrier l'un des plus fort. Je vis à l'étage le regard bienveillante de notre maître maître la magicienne Esmeralda ses cheveux argent qui recouvre un de ses yeux, mais surtout son sourire chaleureux et son air bienveillant c'était une amie de Makarof le maître de Fairy Tail qui a aussi disparut il y a un an.

Esmeralda: Krysta...j'aimerais te parler.

Je me demande ce que j'ai encore fait.

Elise: Pas de bol.

Esmeralda: Elise je veux aussi te voir venez toutes les deux.

Je vis Elise blêmir alors que nous arrivons dans le bureau d'Esmeralda qui portait des tas de cadre avec des photos, sur son bureau son chat Newt il avait le pelage gris et dormait tranquillement.

Elise: Je n'ai rien fait c'est elle!

Je regarde Elise furieuse qu'elle m'accuse d'une chose dont on ignore l'existence.

Esmeralda: Je ne suis pas ici pour vous sermonnez...enfin pas totalement. Je suis ici pour vous confiez une tâche très importante.

Moi: Quel tâche?

Esmeralda: Voilà comme vous le savez les temps sont troublée par l'apparition du dragon Bahamuth mais aussi Acnologia. C'est pourquoi j'ai prit la peine de commander des ouvrages relatant l'histoire de légendes de Fiore qui date de plusieurs siècles ce sont des ouvrages unique il n'y en a aucun autre.

Elise: Whoua...

Esmeralda: C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous assuriez leurs transport jusqu'ici.

Elise: QUOI NOUS DEUX?

Esmeralda: Oui vous deux ainsi que mademoiselle Alicia et Kythe, car j'ai remarqué que vous passiez votre temps à vous disputez alors j'ai décidé que pour renforcer votre amitié vous allez partir en mission ensemble.

Moi: Maître je...

Esmeralda: Ecoutez...

Elle se lève et observe un cadre avec elle et quelques autres maître de guilde dont maître Bob le maître de Blue Pegasus, Goldmine le maître de Quattro Cerberus et enfin Makarof.

Esmeralda: L'amitié en ces temps est une chose importante que vous devez forgé...une menace approche et elle apporte avec elle une vague d'énergie maléfique. Krysta...ton cauchemars que tu as depuis maintenant un an n'est pas une coïncidence.

Moi: Quoi?

Esmeralda: Oui...j'ai eu des informations d'un amis au Conseil qui m'a informé qu'une puissance maléfique risque de se libérer dans les années qui viennent, et sans les membres principaux de Fairy Tail qui ont déjà accomplit tant de choses ce monde risque de sombrer dans l'Âge des Ténèbres.

Je sais de quoi elle parle l'Âge des Ténèbres une époque où le mal régnait sur la planète, et c'est vrai que Fairy Tail ont déjà accomplit de miracle on a tous entendue leurs aventures à Edolas et la destruction du dragon Orochi, mais aussi leurs combats contre les Oracion Seis et Grimoire Heart qu'ils ont battu.

Moi: Oui maître...

Elise: Bien...on fera un effort.

Esmeralda: A la bonne heure...bien vous pouvez y aller vous devez revenir avant la nuit sa ne sera pas long.

On quitte le bureau du maître pour aller voir Alicia et Kythe puis nous prenons immédiatement le trains pour Crocus où la commande à eu lieu. Dans le train je vis Elise qui reste silencieuse le discours de notre maître l'a chamboulé.

Elise: Ecoute Krysta...elle a raison...on devrait se serrer les coudes surtout que maintenant on est en danger à chaque instant avec Bahamuth.

Moi: Oui mais je ne demande que ça...qu'on soit amie. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi.

Elise: Disons que...je suis un peut jalouse...

Je suis alors choqué elle jalouse? Mais jalouse de quoi elle est l'une des mages les plus puissante de la guilde.

Moi: Jalouse?

Elise: Oui...disons que tu es la chouchoute du maître...et en plus tu as été élevé par un dragon alors...

Moi: Elise...le maître m'a recueillit après que ma mère soit partit...je lui dois d'être dans l'une des meilleures guildes de Fiore!

Elise se met à sourire alors que Kythe et Alicia sont endormie l'un contre l'autre, à ce moment moi; Nélio et Elise pouffons de rire les réveillant. Ils remarquent la position dans laquelle ils sont et se tiennent droit rouge comme des tomates le trains s'arrête et nous descendons à Crocus.

Nélio: Whoua! C'est beau!

Kythe: La ville va bientôt accueillir les Grands jeux Inter-magique! J'espère qu'on sera sélectionner cet année.

Elise: Si ta petite-amie et toi vous y participer c'est clair.

Alicia: Hé on est juste copain et c'est tout!

Moi et Nélio on éclate de rire avec Elise avant de rejoindre la bibliothèque où se trouve un vieux monsieur.

Moi: Excusez-moi nous venons de la part...

Vieil Homme: D'Esmeralda je sais j'ai vos ouvrages un instant.

Il revient avec un gros colis énorme emballé dans un papier.

Vieil Homme: Voilà les ouvrages faites très attention ce sont les seuls exemplaires qui existe dans le monde.

Elise: Pas d'inquiétude on est des mages de Griffin Wing.

Vieil Homme: Je vous dit cela car depuis peu de temps aux alentours de Crocus on parle de plus en plus de guerrier inconnue qui viennent de nulle part.

J'observe l'homme retourné à l'arrière boutique ce qu'il dit m'intrigue en sortant de la boutique je vit un café.

Moi: Dites ce serait bien d'en profiter pour partager une glace tous ensemble.

Alicia: Ouais sa serait bien...t'en dit quoi Kythe?

Kythe: Ouais...sa...sa serait cool.

On entre dans la boutique et on s'assoit à une table Nélio est à côté de moi, Elise juste à ma droite en face Kythe s'assoit alors qu'Alicia est aller commandé les glaces.

Moi: Dis Kythe...tu devrais lui dire.

Kythe: Dire quoi?

Elise: Que tu en craques pour elle!

Kythe: Quoi mais on est...

Moi: Ah non pas de ça avec moi! Soit tu lui dis soit c'est nous?

Alicia: Dire quoi?

Elle revient et s'assoit à côté de Kythe qui rougit.

Kythe: Que rien du tout! Je t'en parlerais plus tard...promis.

Moi et Elise on sourit alors que Nélio me touche le bras avec sa patte et me montre à l'extérieur, je vis un homme en armure avec un sceptre entrer seul dans la bibliothèque à l'extérieur se tenait deux guerriers dans des armures effrayantes. On mange notre glace qui arrive juste après puis nous repartons pour nous diriger vers la gare, à la bibliothèque les gardes avait disparut et il y avait de la neige sous la porte de la bibliothèque.

 _(Fin OST)_

Moi: Regarder...la bibliothèque...de la neige!

Ils regardent avec moi la bibliothèque les ouvrage Kythe les portent dans un sac magique accroché à sa ceinture, on s'approche lentement de la bibliothèque je touche la poignée de la porte gelée.

Moi: C'est froid!

Alicia ouvre et on vit un spectacle terrifiant la bibliothèque était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de glace sur le sol de la neige, mais aussi du sang on fouille la bibliothèque où il fait aussi froid qu'en hiver.

Kythe: Personne...le bibliothécaire n'est plus là!

Alicia: Des traces de lutte...

J'utilise mon odorat développer mais je ne sent rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

Moi: Je ne ressent rien non plus...mis à part le froid.

Alicie: Kythe je vais prévenir la garde vous allez à la gare je vous rejoins.

On se dirige vers la gare alors qu'Alicia part chercher les gardes runiques, je me demandais ce qu'il c'est passé dans la bibliothèque et surtout ce qui est arrivé a ce vieil homme. Mais surtout où sont passé l'homme au sceptre et ceux en armure effrayante? Tant de question se bouscule dans ma tête en arrivant à la gare on vit un attroupement devant le chef.

Chef de Gare: Désolée mesdames et messieurs mais les voies sont bloqués!

Moi: QUOI?!

Les gens se disperse mais moi je vais voir le chef de gare.

Moi: Monsieur que se passe t-il?

Chef de Gare: La voies est bloqué apparemment les voies ont toutes gelée sur le chemin d'Exodius!

Moi: QUOI? Mais on l'a emprunté il y a seulement quelques heures!

Chef de Gare: Je sais mais on pense qu'il s'agit de bandit, je ne peux pas vous aider désolée.

Je rejoins les autres et leur expose la situation alors qu'Alicia revient.

Alicia: Me voilà que se passe t-il?

Kythe: Les voies sont bloqué apparemment de la glace les recouvrent les trains ne peuvent pas passer.

Alicia: Quoi...une guilde clandestine?

Nélio: On devrait rentrer à pieds on est qu'à quelques heures d'Exodius à pieds!

Elise: Nélio à raison allons-y.

On prends alors la direction d'Exodius à pieds on devait être à 5-6 heures de marche on en profita pour discuter un peu, mais je devais leurs faire part de mon inquiétude vis-à-vis des voies et du bibliothécaire.

Moi: Dites quand on était à Crocus dans le bar j'ai vue un homme étrange entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Kythe: Etrange?

Moi: Oui il portait un grosse armure de fer et un sceptre avec une drôle de sphère blanche au-dessus, il était accompagné de deux guerriers en armure bizarre.

Alicia: Ils ont trouvé aucune trace de pas dans la neige...c'est comme si ils avaient disparut subitement et que le froid ce soit installé ensuite.

Kythe: C'est un truc de dingue...vous croyez que ce sont les mêmes qui ont paralysé les voies?

Elise: C'est plausible...c'est en direction d'Exodius et...on sortait de la bibliothèque.

A ce moment on resta vigilent en pénétrant dans la forêt nous rapprochant d'Exodius, on entendait le oiseaux mais au fur et à mesure qu'on avance on entends rien, le silence le plus complet même pour moi je n'entendais rien.

Moi: Je...

Kythe: Krysta?

Moi: Je...je n'entends rien...la forêt est devenue silencieuse!

A ce moment mes camarades sont sur leurs gardes d'habitude on entendait tous les temps des bruits d'animaux, j'entends des branches craqué on se rapproche de nous.

Moi: J'entends quelqu'un approcher.

Alicia: Allons-y le maître nous protégeras on ignore la force de notre ennemie.

On reprit la route plus vite vers Exodius mais en arrivant sur un sentier on vit au loin une forme humanoïde.

Kythe: Regarder quelqu'un!

Alicia: Allons le voir.

On court vers l'homme mais en se rapprochant l'horreur nous saisit quand on vit que l'homme est pendue à un arbre, en arrivant on vit le corps et on le reconnue.

Elise: Seigneur...le...le bibliothécaire!

Je plaque ma main contre ma bouche horrifiée son corps porte des entailles et coups son visage boursouflé par des coups à la figure, mais surtout il était entièrement glacé. Des traces de neige était sur son corps tout bleu Kythe sert le poing.

Kythe: Quel monstre...a put faire ça?

J'entends d'autres bruits de pas et de fer comme si on marchait avec une armure.

Moi: Ils arrivent!

Alicia: Kythe on doit s'en aller vite!

Kythe comprit et on se met à courir à toute vitesse vers Exodius alors qu'on entends des bruits de sabots, on se retourne pour voir derrière nous un cavalier sur un cheval recouvert d'une armure elle-même recouverte de glace. Je reconnais alors l'armure qu'il porte la même que les hommes qui sont entrer chez le bibliothécaire.

Cavalier: ATSTAK (Attrapez-les)!

De buissons sortent alors de drôle de créature sur quatre pattes qui ressemblent à des chiens leurs corps son couvert voir fait de pic de glace, leurs mâchoires et leurs dents acérées nous donna une bonne raison de courir. Sauf que devant nous se trouvait aussi des sortes de créature le cavalier s'arrête et parle dans une langue que je ne comprends pas.

Cavalier: Dhar da gâthraku! (Donnez-moi les livres!).

Je ne comprenais pas alors qu'il se faisait pressant alors que les bêtes menacent de nous sauter dessus, je décide de prendre l'initiative je regarde Elise qui comprit.

Moi: Hurlement du Dragon cristal!

Je déploie un souffle chargé de cristal qui frappe le cavaliers sa monture et les bêtes, derrière mois je vois Elise qui déploie sa foudre pour foudroyer les bêtes sur notre chemin.

Kythe: On cours!

On se remet à courir on arrive presque à la ville mais un mur de glace se forme en instant juste devant nous, on est horrifiée alors qu'on entends des bruits de pas. On se retourne et je revoit l'homme qui est entrée dans la boutique avec son sceptre bizarre accompagné de deux gros monstre fait de glace, ainsi que de ces créatures qui nous poursuivait.

Homme au sceptre: Maintenant vous allez me remettre les livres que vous transporter.

Moi: Je vous reconnais...vous êtes celui qui est entré dans la bibliothèque...vous avez tué cet homme!

Homme au sceptre: Ce fou ne voulait pas nous dire ce qu'on voulait, alors on l'a torturé pour qu'il avoue que vous aviez ces livres commandé par Esmeralda!

Je fut troublé comment il pouvait connaître le nom de notre maître le connaissait-il?

Moi: Jamais!

Homme au Sceptre: Tu devrais jeune magicienne je peux me montrer très persuasif.

Moi: Moi aussi et je suis une Chasseuse de Dragon! Hurlement du Dragon Cristal!

Je projette mon souffle mais le mage bloque mon attaque et la fait disparaître en un seul instant, je suis horrifiée comme mes amis.

Nélio: Il a...fait disparaître ton attaque!

Elise: Impossible...

Homme au sceptre: Je connais ta magie petite fille...je connais les Chasseur de Dragons tu n'es pas la première que je massacre sans vergogne.

J'eu alors un frisson de peur alors que le mage s'approche de nous quand j'entends la voix de quelqu'un que nous connaissons.

Voix: CARANTHIR!

Le mage et nous nous tournons vers la source de la voix pour voir.

Kythe: MAÎTRE!

Esmeralda: Laisse mes protégées tranquille Caranthir!

Caranthir: Esmeralda...tu n'as pas changé depuis tous ce temps.

Esmeralda: Je te préviens...laisse-les!

Caranthir: Pas avant qu'il me donne les ouvrages que tu as commandé!

Esmeralda: Désolée mais il en est hors de question!

Caranthir: Comme tu voudras...

Le dénommé Caranthir tends son sceptre vers notre maître.

Caranthir: TUEZ-LA!

Les créatures se jette sur notre maître qui d'un mouvement empale les créatures sur des pieds de cristal, elle tends son bras et créer un autre cristal qu'elle lance sur Caranthir qui gèle la création.

Caranthir: Pas mal...tu as progressé depuis tous ce temps!

Le cristal de notre maître gela et explosa.

Caranthir: Mais je reste le plus puissant!

Esmeralda: Ne cris pas victoire trop vite!

Caranthir: Tu as gagné...pour l'instant. Mais tu sais que nous reviendrons avec plus d'homme!

Esmeralda: Toi et Eredin n'avait aucun droit sur ce monde!

Caranthir: Tu le crois? Tu oublies que quatre fragment sont libre désormais!

Esmeralda: Nous avons prévue son retour...

Caranthir: Personne ne peut l'arrêter...tu le sais.

A ce moment il créa un portail et disparut avec ses golems de glace notre maître lève son bras et fait disparaître le mur de glace avant de nous observer, surtout moi.

Esmeralda: Venez...on doit discuter de choses très importante.

On retourne à la guilde il faisait déjà tard et on était épuisé par notre course-poursuite avec ces hommes en armure.

Esmeralda: Vous avez les livres?

Kythe: Voilà mais maître...

Elle prit les livres et les range soigneusement.

Esmeralda: Bien...dites-moi ce qu'il c'est passé à votre arrivé à Crocus.

On lui raconta alors ce qu'il c'est passé dans les moindres détails, à la fin elle est adossé à sa chaise et observe un autre cadre sur son bureau où elle se trouve avec des filles extrêmement jolie l'une avait de longs cheveux écarlate et l'autre des cheveux blanc comme la neige avec de drôle de tatouage sur le corps. Il y avait une femme aux cheveux rose et une autre aux cheveux bleue océan et aux cheveux bleu saphir, puis une autre femme aux cheveux roux notre maître se tenait entre elles.

Esmeralda: Je le voyais arriver...je savais que la barrière ne tiendrais pas indéfiniment.

Moi: Maître...vous connaissiez ce mage? Caranthir?

Esmeralda: Oui en quelque sorte...je dois faire une annonce à toutes la guilde. Venez.

Elle sort de son bureau et siffle les autres tournent leurs attention vers nous.

Esmeralda: Ecoutez-moi à partir de maintenant j'annule toute mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre, demain nous allons évacuez la ville dans les plus bref délais!

Il y eu un bruit de cohue tous le monde parlait en même temps.

Esmeralda: Ecoutez! Vos camarades ont été attaqué par des hommes extrêmement dangereux...j'ai déjà envoyée un pigeon voyageur pour prévenir la guilde de Mermaid Heel pour nous envoyer leurs meilleurs mages et une escorte de chevalier pour nous évacuer! Alors ce soir vous ferrez vos valises nous devons abandonné cette ville!

Damien: Pourquoi? A cause de ces hommes qui les ont attaquées! On aura qu'à se défendre!

Li: Ouais on est pas des lâches!

Esmeralda: Je ne dis pas que vous êtes lâche...seulement que vous n'avez aucune chance contre eux...personne n'a aucune chance. Je n'ai fait que les retarder mais ils reviendront rapidement et tuerons qui conque voudra leur faire obstacle!

Jeff: Mais qui ils sont?

Esmeralda: Ces hommes...où ce groupe...ce nomme la Chasse Sauvage!

A ce moment je fus surprise la Chasse Sauvage j'avais lut des livres parlant d'eux mais ils racontaient peu de chose et les qualifiaient de légendes de l'ancien temps, mais à ce moment je me rappelle de Bahamuth qui a été aperçu alors qu'il était lui aussi considéré comme une légende.

Esmeralda: Ces hommes sont nombreux et très puissant...je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé! C'est pourquoi demain nous évacuerons cette ville!

Elle s'en va dans son bureau alors que nos camarades discute je décide d'aller voir le maître, elle est accoudé à son bureau soupirant et à crans.

Esmeralda: Krysta?

Krysta: Maître...vous avez parlé d'un autre homme...un dénommé Eredin...qui sait?

Elle m'observe alors qu'Elise et Nelio rentre avec Kythe et Alicia, elle nous invite à nous asseoir.

Esmeralda: Eredin Bréacc Glas...c'est son nom est le Roi de la Chasse Sauvage un groupe de démon extrêmement puissant qui vienne d'un univers parallèle à celui-ci, où la neige et la glace envahissent chaque recoins. Ils ont maîtrisé un cataclysme de leurs mondes appelé le Froid Blanc un phénomène qui provoque un blizzard très puissant gelant un seul instant les étendues d'eau.

Kythe: Que veulent-ils?

Esmeralda: Disons qu'ils essayent de faire revenir une créature extrêmement puissante qui a été autrefois vaincue par les anciens dragons. Ils ont ensuite été bannis dans leurs mondes par eux, mais ils sont revenu il y a quelques années et ont en une seule nuits décimé des villages entiers et massacré les habitants.

J'étais horrifiée d'entendre l'histoire de notre maître.

Esmeralda: Eredin à sous ses ordres deux commandant très terrifiant. Vous avez vue Caranthir qui maîtrise la magie comme personne personne, il y a aussi le Général Imlerith...qui pourrait à lui seul tué un dragon et il l'a déjà fait. Ils sont de retour et sa n'augure rien de bons sa veut dire que la barrière les retenant c'est brisé.

Kythe: Mais attendez comment ils sont apparut il y a quelques années...si cette barrière était effective.

Esmeralda: Il y a quelques années eu lieu le phénomène de la Lune de sang qui réduit l'emprise de la barrière voir l'annule, ils ont put alors la traverser mais ils devaient y retourner sous peine de disparaître.

Alicia: Donc...vous voulez qu'on évacue car...

Esmeralda: Ils vont revenir et nous massacrer sans aucune pitié.

On est encore sous le choc elle congédia Kythe et Alicia alors qu'elle me fixe.

Esmeralda: Krysta...ta mère et moi...avons jadis combattu la Chasse Sauvage.

J'étais choqué elle connaissait ma maman.

Moi: Quoi...vous la connaissiez?

Esmeralda: Oui...c'est une très bonne amie à moi.

Moi: Dites vous savez où elle se trouve?

Esmeralda: Non désolée.

Je soupire même elle ignorait où ma mère se trouvait, mais la curiosité m'emporta concernant les livres.

Moi: Maître...pourquoi ils voulaient ces livres que vous avez prit à la bibliothèque?

Esmeralda: Dans ces livres se trouve de puissant sortilège dont un qui pourrait gravement nuire à ce monde!

Moi: Mon cauchemars...il est liée à...

Esmeralda: Oui...ce que tu vois pourrait-être une vision de l'avenir...Saphira avait déjà le dons de voyance elle a dut te le transmettre.

Moi: Je vois...mais...le futur peut changé n'est-ce pas?

Esmeralda: Oui...il ne faut pas se fier à ce que l'on voit ce son nos actes qui définissent le chemin que nous empruntons. Bien tu devrais préparer tes affaires demains nous devons partir avant le lever du soleil, je dois aussi prévenir les habitants et le maire rapidement. Bonne nuit.

Moi: Bonne nuit maître.

Je sors de son bureau et vit Elise et Nélio.

Elise: Dis...sa te dérange pas que je reste avec toi?

J'étais surprise qu'elle me demande ça mais je lui sourit.

Moi: Non pas du tout.

On rentre ensemble à la pension quand on vit Alicia et Kythe s'embrasser dans un couloir, on rient tous les trois et rentrent dans ma chambre. Je prit une bonne douche puis ce fut Elise on s'installe dans mon lit, elle est inquiéte et je l'étais aussi.

Elise: Dis...tu crois qu'on...qu'on s'en sortira? Je veux dire...

Moi: Hé on s'en sortira tu verras. Demain on va voir les mages de Mermaid Heel!

Elise: Tu adores cette guilde hein?

Moi: Oui c'est une guilde composé exclusivement de femme.

Elise: Ouais zéro homme. Dis-moi demain c'est ton anniversaire c'est ça?

Moi: Ouais...drôle d'anniversaire hein?

Elise: Ouais...j'aimerais t'offrir un cadeau mais je sais pas quoi?

Moi: Moi je sais...soyons les meilleures amies du monde!

Elle me sourit alors que Nélio intervient.

Nélio: Et moi aussi je suis ton meilleur ami du monde?

Je rit avec Elise en regardant Nélio.

Moi: Bien sûre Nélio.

On entends de drôle de bruit à côté dans la chambre de Kythe comme des gémissements, on rougit tous les trois avant de se coucher en se bouchant les oreilles demain allez être une longue journée. Je me réveille le lendemain sans avoir fait de cauchemars bizarrement Elise est déjà prête comme Nélio.

Elise: Tu viens?

Je me prépare moi et prends des affaires qui me sont chères comme un morceau de cristal venant du corps de ma maman, et mon ours en peluche je sort avec Elise et vit le nouveau couple main dans la main.

Moi: Enfin!

Alicia rougit comme Kythe alors qu'on sort on vit Mme Lind avec une valise Kythe la porte et on rejoins la place où tous les habitants sont rassemblées, notre maître est debout sur une estrade avec le maire.

Esmeralda: Ecoutez les troupes de Mermaid Heel et les Chevaliers runiques nous attendent pas très loin, resté groupé et surtout ne vous éloignez pas les Molosse de la Chasse sauvage vous traquerons facilement si vous êtes disperser.

Mme Kizuku se tient le ventre douloureusement son maris un homme fort avec une barbe le vit.

Mr Kizuku: Chérie?

Mme Kizuku: Le bébé...il arrive! IL ARRIVE!

Mr Kizuku: Oh non...ESMERALDA!

Notre maître arrive et vit alors Mme Kizuku elle jure mais installe la femme en trains de souffler et de gémir de douleur.

Esmeralda: Bien il faut l'allonger on va faire sortir votre bébé, pousser fort quand je vous le direz.

Elle pousse et gémit de douleurs quand notre maître lui dit après plusieurs minutes on entends les premiers pleures du bébé, Elise et moi sautons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je vis ensuite notre maître baissé le regard et nous observer et nous murmure.

Esmeralda: Allez chercher de l'eau au lac pour le bébé.

On fut surprise mais on s'y attela avec Nélio on arrive au lac où Elise pensait et je voyais que quelque chose la tracassait.

Moi: Elise?

Elise: Pourquoi nous enverrait-elle chercher de l'eau alors que...la Chasse Sauvage...

Soudain je sens l'eau devenir très froide on vit alors l'étang se mettre à gelée je recule alors qu'on entends tous des hurlements au loin venant de la ville, a ce moment l'horreur nous saisit on court en direction de la ville pour voir ce qu'il se passe. On vit alors déjà s'élever la fumée des incendies. On arrive à l'entrée de la ville mais on se cogne contre une barrière magique.

Elise: Que...on est coincé!?

Nélio: Une barrière magique!

On vit alors avec horreur ce qu'il se passait dans la rues des cavaliers sur des chevaux commence à écarteler un habitant, qui hurle de douleurs en suppliant de l'épargner en voyant ses membres s'arracher je manque de vomir. Alors que des enfants tentant de fuir sont rattraper et dévorer par des monstres d'hier Elise s'agrippe à mon bras alors que j'essaie de franchir la barrière.

Moi: Pourquoi...on doit les aider!

 _Voix: Krysta..._

Moi: Maître!

J'entends la voix de notre maître dans ma tête Elise me regarde.

Nélio: Maître...mais que se passe t-il on arrive pas à rentrer!

 _Esmeralda: Ecoutez...j'ai créer un champs protecteur empêchant la Chasse de vous localisez où de sortir, de touts façon une fois partit ils utiliseront des portails. Rester en sécurité._

Moi: NON MAÎTRE ON VOUS LAISSERA PAS!

 _Esmeralda: Tout ira bien Krysta...ils vont bientôt arriver...quand ils ne nous verront pas venir. Vous aurez à attendre..._

Elise et moi étions en larmes.

 _Esmeralda: Vous devez vivre...c'est le plus important soyez-là l'une pour l'autre et tout ira bien._

Elise: Maître...

La communication se coupe on remonte alors la barrière et on vit Mr Lionel aux mains des Guerrier de la Chasse sauvage avec un homme équipé d'une énorme masse.

Mr Lionel: SALE MONSTRE CE N'ETAIT QUE DES ENFANTS SOYEZ MAUDITS!

Homme à la Masse: C'est trop d'honneur!

On le voit abattre sa masse sur la tête de Mr Lionel qui tombe au sol dans une marre de sang je voyait avec horreur l'odieux spectacle les rues couverte de corps et de sang, on vit alors sur la place notre maître avec au centre un rassemblement d'enfants ligotées et en larme. Devant notre maître se tenait un homme dans une armure une grande épée dans sa main avec un casque de tête de mort avec des pics sur la tête, on vit alors deux guerriers tenir la tête de Jeff et Amanda.

Nélio: Sa...sa doit être Eredin...

On observe alors Eredin qui était très grand il s'assoit alors sur la chaise de notre maître, alors que la guilde est en feu.

Eredin: Où sont-ils Esmeralda? On a fouillé ce bâtiment sans rien trouver!

Esmeralda: Alors tu t'es ramollie Eredin...

Eredin: Ne me cherche pas...

Esmeralda: Je te l'ait dit ils sont vieux ils sont partit en lambeau.

Eredin vit un signe à un des Cavaliers qui tranche alors violemment la gorge de Jeff, on plaque nos mains sur la bouche sous les cris d'Amanda alors qu'on décroche la tête de Jeff de son corps et qu'on lance son corps dans la fosse où se trouve les enfants. L'autre homme à la masse revient en riant alors qu'ils plantent la tête de Jeff sur un pieu, je vomie en voyant la scène je tremblait de terreur et de rage je voulais les aider mais sa serait manquer aux volonté du maître.

Eredin: Ne te moque pas de moi cet ouvrage est indestructible!

Esmeralda: Rien ne l'est et tu le sais! Sinon ton maître n'aurait pas perdue!

Furieux Eredin décapite d'une traite Amanda sa tête tombe au sol et son corps est jeté aux pieds des enfants.

Eredin: MON DIEU EST IMMORTELLE COMPARE A TOI PAUVRE IDIOTE! IL REVIENDRA!

Je sentait chez Eredin de la colère il finit pas se calmer et on le vit enlever son masque, on remarque alors quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux noir.

Eredin: Pour la dernière fois où sont-ils?

Esmeralda qui était encore horrifiée de l'acte d'Eredin prit son courage à deux mains.

Esmeralda: Va en Enfer Eredin!

Eredin rit.

Eredin: Je savais que tu étais têtue...mais à ce point sa frise la bêtise. Imlerith! D'autres survivants?

Imlerith: Hé bien...

Voix: MAÎTRE!

On vit alors un pilier de rocher se diriger vers le groupe Imlerith le brise avec sa masse, alors qu'Alicia et Kythe arrive prêts à se battre.

Esmeralda: NON KYTHE! ALICIA!

Alicia: Sa ira...on tiens à se battre!

Eredin: Vous battre? Comme c'est interressant...je n'ai plus massacré de mage en combat depuis la conquête de Drangov...que savez-vous faire?

Alicia: Torrent de Feu!

Elle déploie une vague de flamme sur le groupe d'Eredin qui sourit alors qu'un mur de glace protège Eredin, on le vit s'avancer vers Eredin qui riait.

Eredin: Caranthir...tu l'as?

On vit alors Caranthir dévoiler un ouvrage qu'il tient.

Caranthir: Le voilà.

Eredin rit alors que notre maître eu un rictus quand Eredin observe l'ouvrage et tourne le page furieux.

Eredin: Ce n'est pas l'ouvrage.

Caranthir: COMMENT!?

Il prit le livre et hurle de colère avec de le lance au sol.

Kythe: Un problème vous savez pas lire les dégénérés!

Eredin se fâche et remet son casque furieux.

Eredin: Ta mort rachètera ton insolence.

Il s'avance alors que Kythe commence à utilise sa magie sur lui ses rochers frappe Eredin qui les découpent avec sa lame comme dans du beurre, il arrive finalement à sa hauteur et son actions me fit vomir une nouvelle fois. Il tranche l'abdomen de Kythe on vit alors ses intestins pendre alors qu'il se les tient sous le regard horrifiée d'Alicia.

Alicia: KYTHE! SALE!

Elle ne put rien faire car Imlerith la saisit à la gorge alors que Kythe tombe au genoux, et vit alors Imlerith tenir Alicia par la gorge.

Imlerith: Tu oses vouloir t'attaquer à mon frère.

Eredin: Imlerith...lance-là...

Imlerith comprit et d'une force herculéenne parvient à la plaquer au sol violemment et avec sa masse écrase ses jambes, ses hurlements de douleurs résonne dans la ville en flamme. On la vit se traîner jusqu'à Kythe agonissant.

Alicia: Ky...Kythe...

Eredin s'approche d'Esmeralda horrifiée de la scène.

Eredin: Regarde où en ait réduit ta guilde...

On vit alors d'autres pic avec les têtes de nos camarades planté dessus.

Eredin: Bartak gulb dâgazu! (Mettez-les avec les enfants).

Les soldats de la Chasse prennent alors nos amis et les mettent prêts des enfants, Alicia prit Kythe contre elle alors qu'Eredin observe encore notre maître.

Eredin: Tu as voulue te jouer de nous...mais tu as perdu...

Esmeralda: Tu...tu paieras un jour tes crimes...toi et tes hommes...un jour...la Chasse Sauvage deviendra plus qu'un conte.

On entends alors des hurlements et on vit Mme Kizuku avec son mari arriver alors qu'on tient son bébé juste né.

Mme Kizuku: NON MON BEBE! LAISSEZ-LE MOI!

Mr Kizuku: Sale monstre laissez mon fils!

Un Cavalier le donne à Eredin qui le tient par les jambes la tête en bas je voulut alors allez arracher la gorge d'Eredin, qui s'amuse à le faire gigoter il observe alors notre maître qui veut se débattre mais les chaînes la retenant l'empêche de bouger.

Esmeralda: Non...NON! Eredin!

Eredin: Tu t'es joué de moi...mais je vais te rappeler pourquoi mon Dieu m'a donné le titre de Roi de la Chasse Sauvage.

Il s'approche du groupe d'enfant et lance l'enfant que Alicia rattrape de justesse mais la jambe se tord violemment le bébé se met alors à hurler de plus belle, on vit les cavaliers rirent à ce spectacle.

Eredin: Quel doux son à nos oreilles.

Caranthir: Tant de souvenirs nous reviennent mon frère.

Eredin prit alors une torche alors qu'on verse de l'huile sur les enfants on comprit alors l'intention du Roi de la Chasse Sauvage.

Moi: Il va...il va...

Esmeralda: EREDIN!

Mme Kizuku: MON BEBE!

Eredin: Griffin Wing...n'existe plus...

Il lance la torche et le groupe prit feu dans d'atroce hurlement je me mets à genoux comme Elise, Nélio se blottit contre moi en larme alors qu'Eredin se tourne vers notre maître en larme.

Eredin: Tuez les parents!

Madame et monsieur Kizuku sont alors violemment égorger et leurs têtes sont planté sur des pics, je vit notre maître pleurer alors que les larmes continue de couler c'était mon anniversaire mais je viens de voir mon village être massacré par ses hommes.

Eredin: Voilà où mène le courage Esmeralda...à la mort. Soulevez-la.

Des Cavaliers soulève de force notre maître en larme et droite.

Esmeralda: Tu perdras Eredin...elle y veillera...

Eredin: Je n'attend que ça! Pour l'instant tu vas passer le reste de ton existence...à te dire que tout est de ta faute!

On le vit disparaître avec notre maître dans un portail tous les Cavaliers quittent la ville, la barrière s'enlève alors qu'on avance vers le brasier où sont tous les enfants de la ville. Autour de moi je ne vois que la désolation et la mort je vis les têtes de mes amies accroché à des pics, les membres des habitants partout je titube et finalement m'évanouie sous les cris d'Elise et Nélio. Au fond de moi je suis brisé comment des individus peuvent faire preuve d'une telle barbarie...pourquoi ont-ils fait ça? Au bébé tout juste née de Mme Kizuku. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête faire payer la Chasse Sauvage pour leur carnage j'entends alors la voix d'Elise et Nelio mais aussi d'autres, j'ouvre les yeux et je les vient au-dessus de moi.

Elise: Krysta! Réveille-toi?

Je me relève doucement et vit des Chevaliers runiques commencer à dégager les corps, tout autour de moi ils nettoient le carnage.

Nélio: Krysta!

Voix: Tu vas bien petite?

Je me retourne et vit alors une femme portant une veste blanche et un pantalon noir, elle portait aussi un sabre à sa ceinture et un noeud dans ses cheveux.

Moi: Vous êtes...Kagura...Mikazuchi...

Kagura: Oui...tu me connais?

Moi: Je...je...

Mes mots se perds je vit alors le corps d'Hope mit dans une brouette.

Moi: NON NON NON! ENTERRER LES!

Je m'avance vers les Chevaliers choqué alors que la colère s'empare de moi, mes nerfs lâchent après avoir vue tous mes amis où presque se faire massacrer.

Moi: ENTERREZ-LES! ENTERREZ-LES!

Je tombe à genoux et pleure devant cette scène horrible je sens alors la main de Kagura sur mon dos, elle observe les Chevaliers puis ils ont décidé de les enterrer tous. Sa a prit du temps mais au final tous le monde était enterré je regarde notre QG en cendre, les larmes reviennent mais Kagura pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Kagura: Hé...toi et ton amie...pouvez venir à Mermaid Heel...vous y serez bien accueillit...

Moi: Mer...merci...

Une autre femme arrive.

Kagura: Commandante Ayumi...

Ayumi: Kagura...quel carnage...pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il c'est passé?

Elle nous observe je reste silencieuse mais Ayumi se met à ma hauteur et me sourit.

Ayumi: Dis-moi...tu t'appelles comment?

Moi: Krysta...

Ayumi: Bien tu as quel âge Krysta?

Moi: J'ai...aujourd'hui...10 ans...

Ma gorge se sert et mon cœur devint lourd les larmes tombent encore, Elise répond à ma place.

Elise: C'est...c'est son anniversaire.

Ayumi: Je...je suis désolée...écoute tu veux bien nous dire ce qu'il c'est passé pour qu'on arrête ceux qui ont fait ça?

Je ne put alors dire qu'une seule chose et je sentit après ses paroles l'étreinte de Kagura autour de moi.

Moi: La Chasse Sauvage...

Ayumi eu un regard horrifiée elle se relève et s'éloigne, alors que Kagura tremble en me prenant contre elle.

Kagura: Sa ira...sa ira...tout ira bien.

Moi: Notre maître...ils...ils l'ont emmené...

Kagura: Ecoute...ton maître nous a envoyé un message disant...que nous devions te prendre à Mermaid Heel avec ton ami...tu acceptes?

Moi: Oui...

Je me blottit contre Kagura et recommence à sangloter alors qu'Elise et Nélio eux sont toujours horrifiée par ce qu'ils ont vécu, mais maintenant je n'avais qu'une idée en tête: éliminer la Chasse Sauvage.

* * *

 **Fin de ce TRES long chapitre pour exposer la nouvelle Chasseuse de Dragon, mais aussi certains antagoniste j'espère que sa vous aura plus et je vous retrouve une prochain fois pour le prochain chapitre appelée "Le déclin de Fairy Tail" qui racontera comment la guilde est arrivé à la guilde la plus faible du royaume.**

 **Crocropaul je te remercie de ta review et espère que tu apprécieras la suite, j'attends ta prochaine review comme d'habitude.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochain tchao.**


	120. Chapitre 120: Le déclin de Fairy Tail

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va relater le déclin qu'à subis Fairy Tail au cours de la période de sept ans, des peines mais aussi des joies au travers les tumultes de la guilde numéro un de Fiore.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 120: Le déclin de Fairy Tail.**

 _3 mois après la disparition de Tenro._

Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail après trois mois de recherches intensive les membres restants de la guilde sont réunis dans la grande salle, Macao monte sur l'estrade soupirant.

Macao: Ecoutez sa vas faire trois mois qu'on les recherches sans relâche sans le moindre résultats...ce qui a pour effets que Fairy Tail a accumulée du retard alors je suis désolée de l'annoncer mais faut se rendre à l'évidence...nos amis ont disparut...et ils ne reviendront pas.

Il y eu un long silence de mort et pesant sur toutes la salle quand une voix s'élève dans le hall.

Voix: NON T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE CA!

C'était Roméo qui hurlait à plein poumons les larmes aux yeux.

Roméo: Ils sont vivants j'en suis sûre!

Macao: Roméo...

Roméo: ILS SONT VIVANTS! Yuden et Natsu peuvent pas être morts.

Il pleure contre Vanessa le consolant et observant son compagnons qui avait aussi les larmes aux yeux, alors que son fidèle ami Wakaba l'observe.

Wakaba: Laisse mon vieux...il a besoin d'évacuer sa peine.

Macao: Bon...je...je compte sur vous pour...enfin redorer le blason de la guilde...on doit pas déshonorer nos camarades disparut!

Dans le lots Jet et Droy se reprennent.

Jet: OUAIS il a raison on doit pas abandonner on doit se battre pour nos camarades disparut!

Ils lèvent le bras et retourne vaquer à leurs occupations Macao lui rejoins le bureau de Makarof pour trouver une tonne de facture, il soupire les dettes de la guilde ce sont accumulées en trois mois. Pire que ça le nouveau Conseil en avait rajouté à cause de la guerre qui a opposé Fairy Tail à Grimoire Heart.

Wakaba: Les nouvelles?

Macao: Mauvaise...je viens de recevoir une missive du Conseil...ces connards veulent qu'on paye une sévère amende à cause de la guerre que les autres ont mené contre Grimoire Heart! Sans autorisation!

Wakaba: Quels ordures c'est eux qui ont attaqué les premiers!

Voix: Peut-être mais ce n'est pas la première fois que sa arrive!

Ils se tournent pour voir un agent du Conseil arriver.

Agent du Conseil: Fairy Tail à déclarer la guerre à Phantom Lord, Oracion Seis et Grimoire Heart sans la moindre autorisation du Conseil!

Macao: Minute pour Phantom Lord on a conclue que ce sont eux qui ont attaqué, comme Grimoire Heart et quand aux Oracion Seis sans notre intervention le Conseil aurait été éradiqué!

Agent du Conseil: Désolée mais par manque de témoignage et de preuves il nous est impossible de confirmer pour Grimoire Heart quand aux Oracion Seis même si le Conseil est sauvé les règles sont les règles! Par ailleurs le Conseil veut savoir qui remplacera Makarof Dreyar dans le rôle de maître de Fairy Tail?

Macao blêmit ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça Makarof ils n'avaient pas encore décidé qui le remplacera, quand Vanessa rentra.

Vanessa: On a choisit Macao.

Macao et Wakaba sont choqué alors qu'elle arrive avec un papier.

Vanessa: Tenez voici le papier qui l'annonce.

Agent du Conseil: Je vérifie...tout m'a l'air en ordre je vous laisse.

Il s'en va sous le regards ahurie de Macao.

Macao: Attends...depuis quand je suis le maître?

Vanessa: Depuis que j'ai demandé à Readers d'imiter ta signature, en plus on a pas vraiment le choix on est en situation critique on doit se reprendre Macao!

Macao sourit à sa compagne.

Macao: T'es la meilleure ma chérie.

Il l'embrasse sous le sourire de Wakaba.

Wakaba: Bon et bien mon vieux te voilà quatrième maître de Fairy Tail.

 _1 ans après la disparition de Tenro._

Macao soupire en fouillant les feuilles sur son bureau ils avaient légèrement arrangé les choses, ils sont parvenue à payer la plus part des dettes mais certains mages ont quitté Fairy Tail ce qui retarde le paiement de sort de son bureau et vit la guilde très peu fréquenté, beaucoup sont partit de Fairy Tail pour rejoindre d'autres guilde. Il ne leur en voulait pas du tout car au fond qui peut leurs reprocher de vouloir subvenir à leurs besoins.

Macao: Quel cata...on devient de moins en moins nombreux...

Vanessa arrive le ventre arrondis elle et Macao attendez un merveilleux événement.

Vanessa: Encore en trains de t'inquiété?

Macao: Que veux-tu...et toi tu vas bien?

Vanessa: Oui ne t'en fait pas sa vas...juste le bébé qui continue de faire des siennes.

Elle observe Roméo en bas déboussolé depuis un an.

Vanessa: Tu devrais lui parler...

Macao comprit et observe son fils.

Macao: J'ai essayé mais...il juge que j'ai laissé tombé les autres mais c'est faux...je...je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Vanessa: Macao Conbolt! Tu vas de suite arrêter de voir du noir tu entends! La guilde à connue ses moments de crise on la surmontera tu verr...AAAAAAAAAAH!

Macao: VANESSA!

Roméo observe ses parents et sa mère se tenant le ventre hurlant de douleur.

Macao: Oh c'est pas vrai...ROMEO! Va cherchez Polyussica!

Roméo sort de la guilde et court dans la forêt alors que sa mère adoptive s'installe dans l'infirmerie, Macao est à ses côtés.

Macao: Allez respire ma chérie...

Vanessa: Macao...

Polyussica arrive peu après.

Polyussica: Sortez je vais avoir besoin de place!

Macao: Quoi mais...

Polyussica: Sortez j'ai dit!

Il sort et rejoins son fils.

Macao: Quel caractère.

Il observe Roméo encore déboussolé il s'assoit.

Macao: Ecoute Roméo...je sais que tu penses que les autres sont vivants...et tu sais...je crois que t'as raison.

Roméo surpris observe son père.

Roméo: Tu crois?

Macao: Ouais...je te rappelle qu'on parle des mecs qui ont anéantit deux guildes noires de l'Alliance Baram!

Roméo sourit.

Roméo: Papa...

Macao: Et si ils doivent mettre sept ans à revenir d'on ne sait où...on sait qu'ils en ressortiront plus fort.

Roméo se blotti contre son père souriant alors que Polyussica sort souriante.

Polyussica: Voilà...félicitation c'est une petite fille.

Macao et Roméo entre et vit Vanessa tenant dans ses bras une petite ville avec une queue de neko qu'elle hérite de sa mère mais de couleur violette comme son père.

Macao: Oh...elle est magnifique...

Vanessa: Roméo viens dire bonjour à ta petite soeur.

Roméo s'approche et sourit en voyant sa petite soeur.

Roméo: Salut...petite soeur...

Elle rit alors que Macao s'approche de Polyussica.

Macao: Merci Polyussica...je...je ne sais pas comment vous payer je...

Polyussica: Pas de ça avec moi! Je le dois bien à cette guilde...prenez juste soin d'elles.

Macao: Promis.

Polyussica: Et ne désespérer pas...je connais cette tête de mule de Makarof. Il ne se laisse pas mourir si facilement...pas plus que vos amis.

Macao: Merci Polyussica...

Il tente de garder espoirs mais les chances qu'ils aient survécu sont extrêmement mince, il rejoins sa femme, sa fille et son fils en souriant.

Vanessa: Roméo...c'était toi que revient l'honneur de lui donner un prénom...

Roméo observe la petite fille en souriant.

Roméo: Emily...

Vanessa sourit comme Roméo alors que la petite fille gémit en entendant son nouveau prénom.

Vanessa: C'est un prénom magnifique...Emily...bienvenu au monde...et à Fairy Tail.

 _4 ans après la disparition de Tenrô._

Macao était dans son petit bureau délabrée remplie de paperasse la situation avait empirée depuis la naissance d'Emily. Ils avaient à cause de leurs nombreuses dettes dût abandonner leur anciens QG et s'installer dans la forêt dans une vieille batîsse que leurs donnait les Twilights Ogre auprès desquelles ils s'endettaient encore plus. Dans le lots quelques bonne nouvelle Arzak et Bisca ce sont mariées et ont donné naissance à Asuka leurs filles qui s'entendait très bien avec Emily, Roméo à rejoins la guilde en tant que mage de feu. Mais les nouvelles n'allaient pas pour le mieux depuis plusieurs mois ils devaient de l'argent aux Twilight Ogre, Kinana entre dans son bureau légèrement perturbé.

Kinana: Maître...

Macao: Oui?

Kinana: Ils sont là...

Macao descend en soupirant pour voir les Twilight Ogre riant.

Twilight Ogre 1: Alors vous avez l'argent?

Macao donna un bourse d'argent ils rirent.

Twilight Ogre 1: Bien voilà qui fera plaisir au patrons! Vous avez gagné un petit surcis...mais attention vous devez encore payer les autres mois!

En s'en allant ils renversent des tables et détruisent des verre Macao vit revenir Jet et Droy, Droy avait prit du poids depuis la disparition de Reby.

Macao: Alors?

Jet: Pfff tu parles même pas assez pour payer les autres mois...

Macao soupir et s'assoit en se massant la tête.

Nab: Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Macao: Je sais pas...franchement je me demande comment je fais pour pas devenir dingue.

Vanessa au bar s'approche et enroule ses bras autour de son cou.

Vanessa: Parce que tu as une fille et une femme qui ont besoin de toi...

Macao sourit et observe sa femme qui avait les cheveux en queue de cheval.

Macao: Je t'aime.

Vanessa: Moi aussi...où sont Roméo et Emily?

Macao: Il surveille Asuka et elle jour dehors.

Dehors Roméo surveille les deux petite fille s'amusant avec leurs poupées, depuis 4 ans maintenant Roméo continu d'espérer que ses héros reviennent. Dans un moment d'inattention il ne remarque pas le groupe d'individus arrivant vers eux un sourire sadique sur leurs visages.

Bandit: Regarder les gars c'est les nulles de Fairy Tail et leurs marmots!

Roméo: Vous voulez quoi?

Bandit 2: Simple...

Il observe les deux petites filles qui partent se cacher derrière Roméo.

Bandit 1: On veut s'amuser avec ces petites...

Roméo furieux veut se défendre les bandits s'avance mais une voix stoppe leurs progressions.

Voix: Fichez la paix à ses enfants immédiatement.

Ils se retournent et virent une forme adossé à un arbre, il portait une cape noir et de long cheveux sombre le dragon Acnologia était présent.

Bandit 2: T'es qui toi un autre de Fairy Tail?

Acnologia: Je suis celui qui va te casser en deux si tu déguerpies pas dans la seconde!

Bandit 1: Ah ouais ben tu vas voir je vais te couper en deux.

Il attaque avec son épée Acnologia.

Roméo: ATTENTION!

L'épée se brise au contacte d'Acnologia horrifiant le bandit et ses compères et mettant en colère Acnologia, Roméo vit alors le dragon donner une correction au bandits qui sont en sang au sol les os brisées.

Acnologia: Tu as maintenant 10 secondes pour t'en aller avec ta bande...sinon je te brise ce qui te reste!

Bandit: OK on reviendra plus promis...

Ils partent en titubant alors que Roméo observe l'homme sur le départ.

Roméo: Attendez...merci!

Acnologia: De rien.

Roméo: Dites...vous ne voudriez pas rejoindre Fairy Tail! On a...on a besoin de mage fort et...

Acnologia: Désolée mais je ne peux pas...j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à mené...

Roméo: Je vois...mais...pourquoi...

Acnologia: Je dois tenir une promesse que j'ai faite à un vieil homme...

Roméo fut surpris.

Roméo: Mais alors...vous connaissez Natsu et les autres?

Acnologia commence à s'éloigner.

Roméo: Attendez dites moi si ils sont encore en vie!

Acnologia s'arrête et se retourne souriant.

Acnologia: Rien ne peut tuer un Chasseur de Dragon.

Roméo reprit espoirs alors qu'Acnologia s'éloigne.

Emily: Qui c'est le monsieur grand frère?

Roméo: Un ami.

A la guilde Macao s'adresse aux mages restant.

Macao: Bon...quelqu'un pour les Grands Jeux de cette année?

Bisca: Arzak et moi on pourrait y participer.

Jet: Je vais faire de mon mieux mais...honnêtement avec Sabertooth on a aucune...

Macao: Pas de ça on doit se reprendre notre titre de guilde numéro un pigé sa permettra à la guilde de se rétablir!

L'enthousiasme n'est pas trop au rendez-vous les mages lève à peine les bras.

 _6 ans depuis la disparition de Tenro._

Roméo marche dans les rues de Magnolia déprimé cela faisait maintenant 6 ans que ses camarades de Tenro avait disparut et pour rajouter une couche, les Twilight Ogre venait de saccager la guilde il n'en pouvait plus combien de temps fallait-il que la guilde qui était autrefois la meilleure de Fiore continue de dégringoler. Il observe alors un vieux journal avec marqué _"Fairy Tail en déclins"._ Il brûle le journal et se met à pleurer.

Roméo: Natsu...Yuden...si seulement vous étiez là...

Voix: Ils reviendront...

Roméo est surpris il se retourne pour voir une jeune fille habillé d'une robe blanche, ses cheveux dorée et ses yeux vert son bienveillant elle portait un diadème sur son front et un collier avec un hiboux.

Roméo: Qui...qui es-tu?

Fille: Quelqu'un qui ne chercher qu'à redonner espoirs à ceux qui sont dans le besoin.

Roméo: Pourquoi...tu dis qu'ils reviendront...sa fait 6 ans qu'ils sont partis...

Fille: Je l'ai vue...

Roméo: Tu l'as vue? Comment?

Fille: Disons que...j'ai une certaine faculté à voir l'avenir...et j'ai vue tes amis qui protégeront ce monde d'une force maléfique.

Roméo: Natsu...et les autres...tu sais quand ils reviendront?

Fille: Non...j'en suis navrée...mais mon intuition me dis que c'est pour bientôt...l'affaire de quelques mois.

Elle s'en va sous le regards ahurit de Roméo.

Roméo: Attends...comment tu t'appelles?

Iris: Tu m'appeler Iris...

Roméo: Merci Iris!

Iris lance un sourire à Roméo alors que le jeune homme reprit confiance en lui, il observe alors l'océan en pensant à ses amis disparut avec l'espoirs qu'ils reviennent tous sain et sauf.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre assez court car le prochain sera assez long mais moins que le précédent que je vais posté aujourd'hui pour bien avancer cette arc relativement court pour enchaîner sur le suivant consacré aux Jeux Inter-magique. Dans le suivant la guilde retrouvera ses meilleurs éléments disparut depuis sept ans et ensemble vont essayé de rétablir l'honneur de la guilde dans le chapitre suivant "Le Retour des héros".**

 **Merci encore à toi crocropaul je suis navré de te donner un chapitre aussi court cette fois, mais le prochain sera plus long.**

 **Je vous dit à tout de suite tchao.**


	121. Chapitre 121: Le retour des héros

**La suite du chapitre précédent ou après sept longues années d'attente les mages de Fairy Tail partit à Tenro font leurs retours, des retrouvailles dans ce chapitre mais aussi quelques révélations et annonce pour la suite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 121: Le retour des héros.**

Roméo continue de fixer la mer aujourd'hui cela faisait sept ans jour pour jour que l'île de Tenro a disparut avec ses camarades, derrière lui Bisca et Arzak sont en trains de l'observer.

Bisca: Il continue d'attendre...

Arzak: Oui...depuis sept ans maintenant...

Du côté de la guilde Macao est en trains de boire une choppe alors que Readers peint la petite Emily, celui-ci avait perdu beaucoup de poids.

Readers: Surtout ne bouge pas.

Emily: D'accord.

La porte est enfoncé faisant dérapé Readers qui vit les Twilight Orgre.

Twilight Ogre: Toc toc on vient pour la quête!

Macao: Quoi mais vous êtes déjà passer hier...

Il se prends un coup dans le ventre par un mage musclé.

Twilight Ogre 2: Ouais mais notre boss s'impatiente...alors soit vous avez l'argent...soit on va être obligé de tout démolir...

Vanessa prit sa fille paniqué contre elle Macao observe ça et baisse le regard.

Twilight Ogre: Vous avez entendue les gars!

Ils commencent à saccager la guilde Laki et Kinana sont caché derrière le bar, alors que les mages pillent leurs réserves d'alcool. A la fin tout était une nouvelle fois en ruine, les mages sont horrifiées de voir le triste spectacle.

Twilight Ogre 2: A demain les nuls!

Ils s'en vont en laissant la guilde en ruine Vanessa cajole sa fille en larme, Macao se relève alors que Wakaba et les autres sont impuissant. Soudain un bruit attire l'attention de Readers au sol il vit son album de dessin avec les images de tous leurs amis disparut. Jet et Droy virent un dessin d'eux avec Reby et se mettent à pleurer comme les autres, Vanessa prit un dessin où elle vit toutes la guilde joyeuse et faisant la fête datant d'après la défaite d'Orochi.

Vanessa: Sept ans déjà...qu'on a vaincu Orochi mais...

Macao: Sa fait sept ans que tout part en vrille...à cause de moi...

Emily rejoins son père et prends son bras avec ses petites mains.

Emily: Papa.

Macao sourit à sa fille et la prit dans ses bras quand Arzak, Bisca et Roméo rentre pour voir la guilde en mauvais états mais surtout les dessins.

Roméo: Toutes les guildes nous ont aidé à les chercher...sans succès...

Max: Mais on a rien trouvé...pas même une trace de nos amis...

Nab et Visitor: Bahamuth nous a prit nos amis!

Warren prit un livre avec un dragon dessiné dessus.

Warren: Bahamuth...est connus pour avoir exterminé tout un pays...

Roméo: Faut pas perdre espoirs...je sais qu'ils sont encore vivant et que l'île existe toujours...

Macao observe Roméo et baisse le regard.

Macao: Roméo je...

Ils entendent la porte s'ouvrir et virent alors à l'entré de la guilde Ichiya et les Trismen.

Ichiya: Beau! Bonjour Fairy Tail nous sommes ici pour vous parlez!

Macao: Ichiya...que se passe t-il?

Ren: On a une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

Eve: On a peut-être quelque chose qui vous remontera le moral.

Ils sont choqué et s'approche du groupe.

Ichiya: Voyez-vous récemment une étrange et jolie demoiselle nous a rendu visite, prétendant que l'Île de Tenro est encore debout.

Roméo eu alors un déclic.

Roméo: Est-ce qu'elle avait une robe blanche, des cheveux dorée et une sorte de collier en forme de hiboux?

Hibiki: Heu oui...comment tu le sais? Tu la connais?

Roméo: Oui...je l'ai croisé y'a quelques mois, elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient encore en vie...et qu'avez-vous fait?

Ichiya: Nous avons utilisé la magie Arc Eyes de Hibiki, ainsi que les instruments du Christina et les résultats son sans appels BEAU!

Ils restent sur leurs espoirs Jet et Droy ont de petites larmes quand ils virent les Trimens sourirent.

Eve: L'Île de Tenro existe encore.

A ce moment les mages éclate de joie l'espoirs revient et sans attendre un groupe prit le large pour rejoindre Tenro, à la guilde Roméo est resté pour défendre sa guilde de la prochain venu des Twilight Ogre. Sur la mer les mages sont en trains de scruter les environs Warren, Max, Arzak et Bisca scrute la mer calme.

Bisca: Rien...

Arzak: Le calme plats...on entends que le bruits des vagues sur la coque.

Jet et Droy danse sur le bateau de joie mais Warren les rappellent à l'ordre.

Warren: ON LES A PAS ENCORE TROUVE ALORS DANSER PAS TOUT DE SUITE!

Max: Surtout que même si l'île est intacte...rien ne nous dit que nos amis sont encore en vie...

Arzak observe l'horizon avec sa paire de jumelle et vit au loin une forme sur l'océan.

Arzak: Je vois quelque chose droit de devant!

Ils vont à l'avant et remarque qu'il s'agit d'une fille flottant au-dessus de l'eau, elle portait une robe blanche et avait de longs cheveux blonds. Le fantôme de Mavis Vermillion sourit aux mages sur le bateau.

Bisca: Qui c'est?

Max: Aucune idée.

A ce moment elle tends ses bras et sous les yeux ébahit de tous une immense sphère orangé émerge de l'eau sur celle-ci se trouvait le symbole de Fairy Tail, les mages sont choqué de voir l'île revenir à son emplacement d'origine ils tremblent alors que la sphère se dissipe.

Warren: Vous croyez que...

Ils se regardent et décide de débarquer sur l'île pour voir le fantôme de Mavis souriante.

Mavis: Par ici.

Elle les conduit dans la forêt où ils virent à moitié enterré.

Tous: YUDEN! NATSU!

Pendant ce temps à la guilde de Fairy Tail tous le monde est à crans de savoir si leurs camarades sont encore en vie.

Emily: Maman où sont aller les autres?

Vanessa: Allez chercher des amis ma puce.

Emily: Des amis?

Soudain la porte est enfoncé par des membres des Twilight Ogre.

Twilight Ogre 1: Salut on vient pour la paye!

Ils regardent les Twilight Ogre avec dédains Roméo se lève.

Roméo: On ne vous offrira rien!

Twilight Ogre 1: Pardon j'ai pas bien entendue t'as dis quoi le nabot?

Macao: Roméo...

Roméo: On ne se laissera plus faire par vous! Vous nous avez assez causé d'ennuis! Maintenant nous allons renaître de nos cendre plus fort!

Les mages rirent devant l'enthousiasme de Roméo.

Emily: Grand frère...

Twilight Ogre: Ah ouais! Marv a toi l'honneur!

Un mage très musclé arrive et se craque les poings alors que le mage de Twilight Ogre dégaine sa grosse masse.

Twilight Ogre 1: Voyez la vérité en face contre nous des pommés comme vous n'ont aucune chance!

Marv allait abattre son poings sur Roméo qui a déjà préparer ses flammes.

Vanessa: ROMEO!

A ce moment le mage de Twilight Ogre à la masse se fait frapper dans le dos et envoyer contre le mur et retombe comme une mouche, les mages virent avec choc la scène alors que Marv se tourne vers celui qui a fait ça.

Marv: Tu vas regretter de...

Voix: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

D'un coup un autre frappe Marv dans la mâchoire pour l'envoyer dans le mur du fond, les autres se retourne mais l'un se fait foudroyer par la foudre; un autre se fait congeler; l'un d'eux se fait frapper par une épée et le dernier écraser par un poing énorme. Roméo eu des larmes en voyant juste en face de lui tous les mages disparut à Tenro.

Natsu: Salut les nazes!

Happy: Hello nous revoilà!

Ils sont choqué de les voir bien vivant et surtout en pleine forme.

Roméo: Natsu...Yuden...

Makarof observe la guilde vide.

Makarof: Hé bien y'a personne où sont-ils tous passés?

Angel s'approche des mages de Twilight Ogre qui se relève elle les soulève dans les airs.

Angel: Dégagez c'est une réunion de famille!

Elle les envoient traverser le plafonds de la guilde pour aller s'écraser au loin, les autres sautent de joie en voyant leurs amis de retour.

Laki: C'EST EUX!

Nab: En sept ans ils n'ont pas changé d'un poils!

Kinana: Mais que c'est-il passé?

Lucy: Heu...longue histoire...

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Sur Tenro les mages secouent Natsu et Yuden inconscient._

 _Jet: Yuden! Natsu!_

 _Warren: Allez réveillez-vous!_

 _Ils se réveillent en sursaut._

 _Natsu: AH C'EST QUOI CE..._

 _Ils sautent sur les deux Chasseurs de Dragons qui sont écrasé au sol._

 _Droy: VOUS ÊTES REVEILLE!_

 _Natsu: Hé oh!_

 _Yuden: Sa vas pas qu'est-ce qui vous prends? C'est quoi ces manières de sauvage...et puis vous fichez quoi...attendez mais vous avez vieillie!_

 _Max: Et vous vous avez pas changé!_

 _Natsu: Whoua la vache hé Droy t'as grossis!_

 _Bisca et Arzak ont les larmes aux yeux en les voyants sain et sauf, quand ils entendent des petits gémissements et virent plus loin Chibi et Happy._

 _Chibi: C'est déjà le matin?_

 _Happy: Où est mon poisson?_

 _Bisca: Happy!_

 _Arzak: Chibi!_

 _Yuden se tient la tête douloureuse.  
_

 _Yuden: Attendez...je me rappelle qu'on a affronté Bahamuth...et qu'on c'est mangé une dérouillé!_

 _Natsu: Ensuite...on c'est donné la main avec...LUCY! Où est Lucy?!_

 _Voix: Par ici suivez-moi!_

 _Ils virent Mavis flotter dans les airs souriante._

 _Yuden: Hein...  
_

 _Natsu: C'est qui elle?_

 _Mavis: Je m'appelle Mavis Vermillion...je suis la fondatrice de Fairy Tail!_

 _Ils sont choqué de l'entendre alors qu'ils retrouvent uns à uns leurs camarades, et sont réunis devant Mavis._

 _Mavis: Votre union et vos sentiments ont activé l'une des magies de Fairy Tail, Fairy Sphere qui protège à la fois du temps mais aussi des attaques les plus puissantes les mages de Fairy Tail._

 _Luxus: Donc si je comprends bien Bahamuth nous a pas tuer c'est ça?_

 _Mavis: C'est ça...mais ce Dragon court toujours dans la nature. Sans oubliez la force maléfique qui c'est échappé de l'Île._

 _Makarof reste silencieux._

 _Makarof: Bien...je vous remercie Maître fondateur de votre aide. Grâce à vous nous nous en sommes sortit._

 _Mavis: Je sens en cette génération la clé pour faire de ce monde un monde meilleurs...vous êtes sans doute l'espoirs que le monde à besoin depuis tous ce temps. Votre victoire sur Grimoire Heart me l'a prouvé._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Ils sont maintenant tous réunis à boire et manger.

Macao: Alors...la fondatrice vous a protéger.

Makarof: Oui elle nous a certifier que nous représentions l'avenirs...et vue ce qu'il c'est passé sur l'île je crois savoir de quoi elle parle.

Yuden a les bras croisé quand il sent une odeur familière.

Yuden: Cette odeur...JURA!

La porte s'ouvre sur les mages de Lamia Scale Jura accompagné de Léon, Toby et Yuka. Jura avait désormais une longue barbe et portait un kimono.

Jura: Ravie de tous vous revoir sain et sauf...cela fait sept ans que nous vous attendions!

Léon s'approche de Grey et Aline et prit ses deux proches dans ses bras.

Léon: Je croyais que vous étiez...

Grey: Arrête c'est pas un dragon ancestral qui vous avoir notre peau si?

Aline: Sa vas Léon?

Léon: Ouais au poil.

Jura s'approche de Makarof en souriant.

Jura: Makarof.

Makarof: Alors comment se porte le monde depuis sept ans.

Jura prit un air grave comme les mage de Lamia Scale.

Jura: Hé bien...

Yuka: Les choses ont disons le franchement...dégénérer depuis que Bahamuth est apparut et votre disparition.

Yuden: Tant que ça?

Toby: ON PEUT MÊME DIRE QUE ON EST DANS LA CATA!

Erza: De quel genre?

Léon: Hé bien pour commencer...votre victoire sur Grimoire Heart n'a servie à rien.

Ils sont tous choqué en entendent les paroles de Léon.

Nala: Quoi?

Fried: Attendez c'est un blague...ils se sont reformée?

Jura: Non une autre guilde à remplacé à la fois les Oracion Seis et Grimoire Heart au seins de l'Alliance. Titan's Hand!

Yuden: Titan's Hand?

Arzak: Oui il paraît que leurs forces dépassent à la fois Grimoire Heart mais aussi Oracion Seis.

Bisca: Ils sont apparût il y a quoi deux ans.

Jura: Et ils sont devenue encore plus dangereux au point qu'ils comptent pour deux guildes de l'Alliance.

Makarof: Voilà qui se montre plutôt inquiétant...

Léon: Mais le pire ce n'est pas l'Alliance Baram...ce sont les attaques.

Erza et Nala se tourne vers Léon inquiète qui baisse le regard.

Erza: Des attaques...quels attaques?

Jura: Makarof te souviens-tu d'Esmeralda et la guilde Griffin Wing?

Makarof: Oui je la connais elle faisait partit de Fairy Tail, puis elle a fondé cette guilde leurs force est équivalente à celle de Fairy Tail...d'il y a sept ans.

Jura: Etait Makarof.

Makarof blêmit comme les mages disparut.

Jura: Il y a six ans la guilde ainsi que la ville ont été ravagé...il n'y a que très peu de survivants.

Grey: Au la vache...

Jura: En plus ce n'est pas la seule ville à se faire attaquer comme ça...en l'espace de sept ans une dizaine de village ont été attaqué tous par le même groupe. Selon une survivante du village d'Exodius...ce serait un groupement que le nomme la Chasse Sauvage qui a fait le coup.

A ce moment le bruit d'une table qui se brise est entendue ils virent Nala qui venait d'exploser une table, la fureur se lisait dans ses yeux alors que larmes coule sur son visage Erza tremble en entendant ce nom.

Erza: La Chasse Sauvage...

Léon: Vous les connaissez?

Angel: On pense que c'est le même groupe qui a attaqué le village d'Erza et ses amis et les ont fait prisonniers de la Tour du Paradis.

Makarof: Et...Esmeralda?

Jura: Selon la survivante leur chef l'ont emmené on ne sait où...mais j'ai vue ce qu'ils ont fait Makarof...ce sont des monstres ils n'ont épargnées personne...femme, enfant...même...

Il se retient l'ambiance devint lourde mais Yuden sort tous le monde de sa tristesse.

Yuden: Ouais et alors...on les traqueras et on les explosera ces types! Après tout on est la meilleure guilde Fiore non?

Macao: Heu ouais...à ce propos...

Ils racontent alors tous ce qu'il leur est arrivé en l'espace de sept ans.

Makarof: Je vois la guilde en a bien bavé.

Macao: C'est ma faute je...

Vanessa: Macao...

Makarof: Tu as bien travaillé Macao...tu fais honneur aux maître de Fairy Tail!

Macao eu une larme à l'oeil et vit la petite fille.

Makarof: Mais dit moi qui est cette petite?

Vanessa: Oh c'est Emily...ma puce dit bonjour à papy Makarof.

Emily: Papy Makarof!

Makarof eu des larmes aux yeux en voyant la petite, Yuden et Natsu sourit en étant avec Roméo.

Yuden: Alors Roméo t'as une petite soeur?

Roméo: Ouais...sa fait plaisir de vous revoir j'ai toujours sût que vous étiez vivant.

Natsu: Dis voir t'as rejoins Fairy Tail?

Roméo: Ouais j'ai appris la magie de feu d'une de vos vieil connaissance. Un certains Totomaru.

Natsu: Totomaru?

Yuden: Oui tu te souviens c'est le mage de feu de Phantom Lord.

Il repense alors à José et fut serein désormais plus rien ne pouvait forcé Jubia et les deux Chasseurs de Dragon Kai et Gajeel d'avancer. Erza et Nala virent Asuka qui sourit aux deux femmes qui apprirent à leurs dépends le mariage des deux mages. Gildarts lui est avec Cana souriante quand les autres apprirent son liens de parenté avec lui.

Max: QUOI T'ES LA FILLE DE GILDARTS!

Cana: Ouais...alors faites gaffe les gars mon papa va se fâcher si vous me mettez en rogne!

Gildarts: Oh que oui.

Luxus est avec Ruby et Adam se remettant de tous ça.

Happy: Dites vous croyez que les Exceeds ce sont inquiéter de notre absences?

Lena: Aucun risque les Exceeds ont une perception du temps différentes de la notre.

Lily: Une année peut faire quelques jours pour eux.

Carla: Mais je suis rassuré d'être revenu.

Ruby: Pareil...j'ai pas prit de douche depuis sept ans je dois sentir le chacal.

Adam: Par contre je me demande ce que sont devenue les mages de Grimoire Heart.

Jura entends l'exceeds et sourit.

Jura: Hé bien on a des infos de ce côté apparemment après votre victoire certains ce sont rendu au Conseil, avant d'être libérée avec nos amis d'Oracion Seis et les frères Fernandez.

Nala et Erza entendent ça et se regardent avant de ses prendre dans les bras, alors que Makarof repense à une chose.

Makarof: Mes amis il faut que j'annonce les résultats de l'examen de Tenro dans les règles!

Tous ceux qui n'était pas sur Tenro se tourne vers Makarof.

Bisca: Quoi l'examen c'est poursuivit?

Lucy: Si on veut mais on a bien un gagnant.

Max: Qui c'est?

Makarof: Chères membres de Fairy Tail je tiens à vous présenter le nouveau mage de rang S...Yuden Dragnir!

Ils se tournent vers Yuden surpris.

Makarof: Il est parvenue à franchir la première épreuve en battant Luxus, mais aussi à vaincre José l'ancien mage sacrée! Il a donc tous ce qu'il faut pour être mage de rang S!

Roméo saute de joie comme les mages de la guilde.

Roméo: Bravo Yuden!

Chibi: C'est toi le meilleur Yuden!

Yuden: Merci...mais c'était pas grand chose...

Luxus: Toujours aussi modeste hein...n'oublie pas mon pote qu'on doit se faire une S quest avec l'Unité Raijin et ma sœur.

Yuden: Et j'ai qu'une parole!

Jura: Félicitation Yuden...si j'étais Conseiller je te nommerais dors et déjà Mage Sacrée.

Makarof: Qui sait sa pourrait arriver.

Yuden: J'en doute je pense pas avoir encore la puissance de le faire...j'ai déjà eu du mal avec José alors j'ose pas affronté le vieux où toi Jura.

Jura: L'avenirs n'est pas certains...bien nous devons y aller car bientôt aura lieux les Grand jeux.

A ce moment tous les mages de Tenro se tourne vers Jura.

Tous: Les Grand Jeux?

Roméo: Je vais vous expliquez.

Roméo passa un heure a expliquer les principes des Grand Jeux Inter magique.

Roméo: Voilà.

Yuden: Sa à l'air cool!

Grey: Ouais et sa serait un bon moyen de redorer le blason de Fairy Tail!

Makarof: Quand auront lieux ces Grand Jeux Inter-magique?

Macao: Dans trois mois...mais dans le classement général...on est tout derniers...

Yuden observe Natsu qui arbore déjà un large sourire.

Natsu: Tant mieux comme ça sa rajoute de la compétition. Faut maintenant prouvez qu'on est les meilleurs de Fiore!

Ils sourient devant l'enthousiasme de Natsu.

Luxus: Natsu...

Makarof: Alors c'est décidé...Fairy Tail participera à ces grands jeux je sélectionnerais les noms des participants, pour l'instant nous devons régler deux où trois détail. Erza, Nala, Mirajane, Angel vous pourriez m'accompagnez en ville?

Angel: Bien.

Ils s'en vont alors que Lucy s'étire.

Lucy: Moi je retourne à mon appartement.

Natsu la rejoins en souriant.

Natsu: Je t'accompagne Luce.

Lucy sourit et prit la main de Natsu et quitte tous les deux la guilde sous le regards ahurie des mages restant Wakaba et Macao ayant décidé d'accompagner Makarof et son groupe.

Bisca: Je rêve ou...

Yuden: Ou?

Nab: Natsu et Lucy sont...ensemble?

Lisanna: Oui ils ce sont dévoilé leurs flammes sur Tenro.

Kai: Ouais reste plus que la Salamandre albinos et la femme chat!

Yuden rougit violemment.

Yuden: Toi retourne embrasser ta copine!

Aline et Kai rougissent violemment.

Kai: Tu me cherches tête à flamme!

Yuden: C'est toi qui me cherche! Millianna et moi on est amis!

Kai: Ah ouais tu serais cap de lui dire en face si tu la revois!

Yuden: Je vais t'exploser!

Kai: Approche!

Ils se battent sous le regards des autres mages qui sont soulagée.

Visitor: En sept ans ils n'ont pas changé...

Vanessa: Ça m'a manqué...

Dans la rue Lucy et Natsu rejoignent l'appartement de Lucy main dans la main, ils profitent de la vue de Magnolia qui a changé en sept ans. Lucy entre et vit sa propriétaire et panique.

Lucy: Ma proprio...

Proprio: Mademoiselle Hearthfilia! Vous avez un retard de loyer de sept ans!

Lucy blêmit en l'apprenant c'est vrai que sa fait sept ans qu'ils ont disparut.

Natsu: Ecoutez on viens juste de se réveiller d'un sommeil de sept ans et...

Proprio: Je veux pas le savoir! Avez-vous de quoi payer mes 1.000.000 de joyaux!

Lucy s'évanouie mais est rattrapé par Natsu qui la porte à l'extérieur.

Lucy: 1.000.000 de joyaux...j'ai pas cette somme...

Natsu: Hé Luce t'en fais pas je suis sûre que sa ira...écoute j'ai peut-être une solution faut juste que j'en parle à Yuden.

Lucy: Yuden?

Natsu: Oui allez viens Luce.

Elle se lève alors qu'au QG de Twilight Ogre Makarof est avec le chef de la guilde Banaboster.

Makarof: Alors c'est vous le chef des Twilight Ogre.

Banaboster: Ouais et toi t'es le rigolo qu'à maltraiter mes hommes.

Makarof: Pardonnez mon impolitesse mais ce sont vos hommes qui ont commencé avec mes protégées.

Banaboster furieux renverse la table entre lui et Makarof.

Banaboster: Ecoute papy! Joue pas avec les mots OK!

Makarof: Si jouer avec les mots est votre truc le notre aussi. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent c'est la devise de votre guilde?

Makarof prit alors un regard furieux.

Makarof: Pour Fairy Tail c'est pareil!

Erza et les filles dégage une aura magique faisant trembler les mages de Twilight Ogre.

Erza: Pendant sept ans vous avez semer la terreur chez nos camarades et vous êtes accaparées nos biens sans vergogne!

Mirajane: Tous se paix un jour non?

Angel: Et je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce.

Makarof commence à grandir.

Makarof: Et avec intérêt ! Pour vous en être prit à mes enfants! Et quand on s'en prends à mes enfants je détruit tout! T'as voulu la guerre mon grand te voilà exaucer!

Mirajane, Erza, Nala et Angel se tourne vers les mages terrifier comme Banaboster, la bagarre éclate Wakaba et Macao attendent dehors.

Macao: Fallait s'en douter.

Wakaba: Tiens je pensais vraiment qu'ils voulaient arranger ça pacifiquement.

Macao: Sa fait plaisir de voir que vous avez pas changé.

Ils virent Yuden arriver avec Chibi et Happy à ses côtés.

Macao: Tiens Yuden tu cherches quelqu'un?

Yuden: Ouais je cherche Natsu et Gildarts vous les auriez pas vue?

Voix: Yuden!

Yuden vit au loin Natsu et Lucy arriver en trombe.

Happy: Ah ben en voilà déjà un.

Yuden: Natsu? Lucy?

Lucy: Yuden...je...sa me gêne de devoir te demander ça...vraiment...

Yuden: Me demander quoi?

L'instant d'après ils sont chez Yuden et Natsu elle put alors observer attentivement les lieux et vit alors une grande fresque sur un mur qui montre toutes les aventures qu'ils ont eu avec diverses objets, elle vit aussi du côté de Yuden qui tire sort une malle de sous son lit des dessins accroché aux murs. Sur l'un d'eux elle vit deux dragons l'un rouge avec de multiples cicatrice et l'autre blancs avec des tatouages rouge et un regard bienveillant. Elle remarque aussi un dessin juste à côté de lui et Natsu enfant se tenant par l'épaule souriant, mais aussi un autre de Yuden enlaçant la tête de son dragon.

Lucy: C'est...c'est ta mère Yuden?

Yuden: Ouais...Readers à réussie à la dessiner parfaitement...

Lucy: Elle est magnifique...je comprend que tu l'ais facilement reconnue à Edolas.

Yuden: Merci...

Elle le vit avec sa malle avec inscrit dessus _"Malle précieuse"._

Lucy: Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un vienne te voler?

Yuden: Pas la peine personne est assez débile pour venir, on a passer le message après qu'on ait essayé une seule fois.

Chibi: Oui je me rappelle le pauvre ils sont tombé sur la mauvaise maison.

Lucy pouffe de rire et vit Yuden ouvrir la malle et vit les nombreux objets dans la malle très grande faisant la taille du lit de Yuden, il fouille dedans elle en profite pour voir ce qu'il cache. Elle vit de nombreuse photo attaché sur le couvercle de la malle l'une d'elle est celle de lui, Natsu et Lisanna souriant dans la forêt devant leurs cabanes. Une autre est une photo d'eux après avoir sauvé Erza à la Tour du Paradis on voyait Erza et Nala enlacé et souriante, à côté d'elle Wally levant son chapeau en souriant avec Shaw lui aussi avec un grand sourire. Millianna tient Chibi dans ses bras qui sourit Yuden est juste à côté souriant puis c'est Natsu les bras levé triomphant, Aline et Grey souriant avec elle au centre. Elle rit en repensant à ce moment juste après Natsu à pousser Yuden contre la femme chat, elle vit aussi une photo de lui d'un emplacement dans la forêt sur une falaise donnant sur la région avec une cascade à gauche.

Lucy: Heu Yuden...elle représente quoi la dernière photo?

Yuden: Ha...ça c'est l'endroit où Natsu et moi on c'est réveillé.

Elle comprit et observe les objets dans sa grande malle elle remarque alors un morceau de la gravure avec les dragons qui était dans le Nirvana; un drapau déchiré de Phantom Lord; le ticket que Loki leur a offert et diverse objets qu'il a ramassé durant leurs aventures. Elle vit aussi une sorte d'écaille blanche avec des tatouages rouges accroché une chaîne.

Lucy: Ce collier...il est fait avec l'écaille de ta mère?

Yuden: Ouais...elle m'a dit de le garder avec moi qu'il me porterait chance...

Il la prit et la scrute mélancolique.

Lucy: Attends je vais te le mettre.

Yuden: Merci Lucy...bon où j'ai mis ça...voilà!

Elle lui met le collier et sort un sac où elle vit une montagne d'argent qui l'impressionna.

Lucy: Yuden...où tu as...

Yuden: Une partie de l'argent que je ramasse je l'économise, le reste me sert principalement à la nourriture et vue que Natsu et moi on a construit cette maison on a pas de proprio à payé. Bon tenez voilà 1.500.000 joyaux.

Lucy: Non attends c'est 1.000.000 de joyaux et j'ai...

Yuden: Lucy...prends sa te permettra de prendre de l'avance sur tes prochains loyer.

Lucy observe Yuden souriant.

Lucy: Mais attends je...je peux pas...

Yuden: Luce...tu es la petite-amie de mon frangin...t'es une sœur pour moi alors c'est normal que je t'aide non.

Lucy: Mais cet argent...

Yuden: Prend...j'insiste et inutile de vouloir me rembourser.

Elle saisit Yuden au cou soulagée et en larme sous le sourire de Natsu et des exceeds.

Lucy: Merci...merci.

Yuden: De rien...allez va.

Il referme la malle alors que Natsu prit son frère dans ses bras.

Natsu: T'es le meilleur frangin du monde.

Yuden: Je sais...par contre vous auriez pas vue Gildarts?

Les deux se regardent alors que Gildarts est avec Cana chez lui, le mage fouille une malle lui aussi.

Cana: Tu peux me dire ce que tu cherches?

Gildarts: Ca!

Il sort un collier en forme de cœur avec gravé un G et un C.

Cana: Que...

Gildarts: Ce collier j'ai voulut l'offrir à ta mère...mais...je pense qu'il te revient...

Cana est en larme alors que Gildarts lui enfile autour du cou, elle pleure alors contre son père qui sert sa fille dans ses bras.

Gildarts: Comme ça...tu penseras à ton vieux père.

Cana est surprise.

Cana: Tu...tu t'en vas?

Gildarts: Oui je dois aidez la guilde à régler les problèmes financier j'ai prit une quête...et j'espère être de retour pour les Grand Jeux inter-magique.

Cana: Tu y participeras?

Gildarts: Disons que je préférerais être simple spectateurs et voir la jeunesse se débrouiller.

Cana sourit alors qu'elle prit son père dans ses bras et sort une carte de son jeux et l'offre à son père, il vit un coeur dessiné dessus.

Cana: Avec ça...on pourra rester en contacte...

Gildarts sert sa fille contre lui alors qu'elle l'accompagne à la sortie du village, où Yuden les attends.

Gildarts: Yuden?

Yuden: Ah Gildarts je savais que je te trouverais là.

Gildarts: Un problème?

Yuden: Ouais t'as oublié ça.

Il tends alors l'ordre de mission.

Gildarts: Ben mince je...

Yuden: Tu l'as oubliée en partant.

Cana rit comme Gildarts qui le prit.

Gildarts: Allez à la prochaine Yuden.

Yuden: A la prochaine Gildarts.

Cana: Prend soin de toi papa.

Ils virent Gildarts quitté Magnolia pour sa mission, ils restent sur place un moment.

Cana: En fait ils sont où Lucy et Natsu?

Yuden: Ensemble.

Chez Lucy celle-ci est blottit contre Natsu endormie tous les deux, Happy est allongé sur eux lui aussi endormie. Ils étaient revenu de l'Enfer vivant ils devaient maintenant se focalisé sur l'avenirs et les prochaines épreuves qui attendent.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant nous suivront deux point de vue séparée une relatant une visite de Jude Hearthfilia, et l'autre la S-Quest de l'équipe Raijin. Dans le prochain chapitre "Les affaires reprennent" qui conclura cet arc très court des sept ans.**

 **Merci à tous et à la prochaine tchao!**


	122. Chapitre 122: Les affaires reprennent

**La fin de cet arc très court est arrivé dans lequel Lucy va revoir son père pendant que Yuden et l'équipe Raijin vont faire une S-Quest, leurs routes risque de croiser lorsque la ville d'Akalifa est la victime d'un monstre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 122: Les affaires reprennent.**

A Magnolia plus précisément dans l'appartement de Lucy celle-ci est blottit contre son petit ami Natsu, les deux endormie profondément quand les premiers rayon de soleil touche leurs visages. Lucy est la première à se réveiller et vit Natsu souriant qui enlace sa bien-aimée.

Lucy: Bonjour mon dragon.

Natsu: Bonjour ma princesse.

Ils partagent un baiser alors que Happy se réveille en s'étirant.

Happy: Dis voir Lucy tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?

Lucy: J'ai décidé d'aller rendre une visite à mon père à Akalifa! Sa fait sept ans que j'ai disparut.

Natsu: Je comprend il a dut s'inquiéter.

Lucy: Et puis je dois lui présenter mon petit ami.

Natsu rougit et se prépare en enlaçant Lucy qui sent les bras de son amant autour d'elle.

Natsu: Dans ce cas j'espère que sa ne le gênera pas d'avoir un Chasseur de dragon comme gendre.

Lucy rougit et pose une bise sur ses lèvres, à la guilde les mages reprennent petit à petit les missions Yuden au bar termine son repas et se lève.

Yuden: Bon Chibi il est temps de trouver du boulot.

Chibi: Ouais!

A ce moment Luxus et Angel arrive l'Unité Raijin les suivent de prêts.

Luxus: Hé Yuden on se demandait si t'accepterais qu'on se fasse une S-Quest ensemble.

Bixrow: Maintenant que t'es toi aussi mage de rang S sa serait cool!

Fried: Surtout que ça fait longtemps qu'on aimerait que tu te joignes à nous.

Yuden: OK y'a aucun soucis.

Il vit alors Lisanna arriver souriante.

Lisanna: Alors sa y-est le groupe Raijin invite Yuden à une S-Quest.

Angel: Tu sais Lisanna tu peux nous accompagner?

Lisanna: Qui ça moi? Mais...

Bixrow: Allez Lis' tu verras sa sera cool en plus tous le monde est partit pour une quête.

Yuden: Sauf Lucy et Natsu...je les aient pas encore vue.

Chibi: Moi non plus en plus sa sera cool de refaire une mission avec toi Lisanna.

Yuden: Comme au bon vieux temps!

Lisanna: OK sa marche. Dis Kinana tu penses que t'arriveras seule?

Kinana: Oui pas de soucis.

Luxus: Mira n'est pas là?

Kinana: Non elle est partit avec le maître à Era pour informer les changements au seins de la guilde, il reprend sa place de maître de guilde.

A Era justement Mirajane et Makarof patiente avec Macao, le vieux maître de Fairy Tail à les bras croisées.

Makarof: Quand je pense qu'ils ont autorisé d'utiliser l'Aetherion sur nous...

Mirajane: Nous devons montré que nous ne sommes pas les voyous qu'ils pensent que nous sommes.

Macao: Ils pensent pas tous ça...seulement le maître Ork est de notre camp.

Makarof: Ork?! Il était déjà a l'ancien Conseil et de ce que je sache il n'aimait pas vraiment Fairy Tail à l'époque, je suis ravie qu'il est changé...peut-être que ce Conseil sera plus calme si nous accomplissons des exploits qui les satisfai...

Il surprend la conversation entre deux gardes.

Garde 1: Comment?

Garde 2: Gelée comme je te le dis! Nos hommes sont coincé et peuvent pas faire un pas de plus!

Garde 1: Et la commandante?

Garde 2: Allez voir la guilde de Fairy Tail pour trouver de l'aide.

Garde 1: Pourquoi allez les voir eux ils sont devenus nul!

Garde 2: Ouais mais il paraît que ceux sur Tenro sont revenu!

Makarof observe Mirajane alors qu'à la guilde Yuden observe le tableau des primes de rang S pour choisir une mission, alors que la porte de la guilde s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Ayumi qui a changé depuis sept ans elle portait toujours sa cape à l'effigie du Conseil. Une armure argenté capable de s'adapter à ses pouvoirs de Valkyries.

Ayumi: Je refusais de le croire mais vous voilà...

Yuden vit la commandante des forces du Conseil.

Lisanna: Ayumi!

Yuden: Ben tiens sa faisait un baille!

Ayumi: Sept ans pour être précis je vois que l'élite est revenue...désolée pour votre examen en fait.

Luxus: L'examen c'est poursuivit et vous avez Yuden Dragnir nouveau mage de rang S!

Ayumi: Alors mes félicitations...d'ailleurs pour inaugurer ça j'ai un travail pour vous de la plus haute importance.

Angel: Vraiment lequel?

Ayumi: Disons que vous verrez sur place sa se passe à Akalifa.

Yuden et Angel sont horrifiée d'entendre le nom de la ville.

Yuden et Angel: AKALIFA!

Evergreen: Vous connaissez?

Yuden: C'est là que se trouve la guilde dans laquelle travaille le père de Lucy? Est-ce qu'il y travaille encore?

Ayumi: Jude Hearthfilia? Oui il me semble suivez-moi alors pas de temps à perdre.

Ils rejoignent la gare rapidement où attendent Lucy et Natsu qui attendent le trains, le mage de feu stressé en attendant le trains.

Lucy: Allez je suis là sa ira Natsu...

Natsu: Je sais mais...

Il vit alors arriver Yuden et les autres.

Natsu: Yuden!

Yuden se tourne et vit Natsu, Lucy et Happy qui arrivent en trombe.

Lucy: Vous partez en mission?

Yuden: Ouais sous la demande d'Ayumi.

Lucy vit Ayumi.

Lucy: Vous nous avez sauvé la vie à Tenro...merci.

Ayumi: De rien...mais vous allez aussi à Akalifa?

Lucy: Oui voir mon père pourquoi?

Elle vit l'échange de regard entre les différents mage et l'inquiétude la gagne.

Lucy: Que se passe t-il? Pourquoi vous faites ses têtes...il est arrivé quelque chose à mon père?!

Le train arrive à destination.

Ayumi: Entrez je vais vous expliquer à l'intérieur.

Une fois installé Yuden, Luxus, Natsu et Angel se sentent mal.

Luxus: La vache...je me sens barbouillé...

Yuden: Pareil...

Natsu: Je vais mourir.

Ils sentent alors une aura autour d'eux et virent Ayumi tendre sa main.

Ayumi: Sa devrait vous aidez.

Ils sentent leurs mal des transports se dissiper.

Natsu: Génial!

Fried: Alors que se passe t-il à Akalifa?

Ayumi: Il y a trois jours nous avons perdue contacte avec la guilde de la ville Love & Lucky la guilde où travaille votre père, nous avons alors envoyée une troupe avant de perdre le contacte. Je m'y suis alors rendue avec Drandbalt et Lahar et ce qu'on a vue défiait l'imaginable...

Lucy: Quoi donc?

Ayumi: La ville était entièrement prisonnier par la glace.

Yuden: La glace?

Ayumi: Oui j'ai alors pensé immédiatement à la Chasse Sauvage mais en enquêtant on est venu à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'autres chose.

Lisanna: Qui est?

Ayumi: Un mage de la guilde Titan's Hand!

Yuden: Titan's Hand? C'est pas cette guilde qui a remplacé Grimoire Heart?

Ayumi: Pour être précis elle à remplacer Grimoire Heart ET les Oracion Seis.

Luxus: Vous savez quelque chose sur cette guilde?

Ayumi: Non presque rien on sait juste qu'elle regroupe des mages aux pouvoirs incommensurable, ils pourraient s'occuper de Grimoire Heart en un tour de main.

Bixrow: Hé ben moi qui pensait qu'on en finirait avec eux.

Lucy: Vous savez si...mon père est vivant?

Ayumi: Nous avons des...amis commun là-haut qui nous ont signalé qu'il sont retenue en otage par le mage de Titan's Hand.

Yuden: On a son nom?

Ayumi: Selon eux on le surnomme le Titan de Glace. Sinon rien d'autres à son sujet.

Luxus: "Le Titan de Glace"?

Natsu: Attends t'as dit des amis commun? Qui c'est?

Ayumi sourit alors que le trains s'arrête;

Ayumi: Sa vous allez bientôt le découvrir.

Ils débarquent et virent alors au loin un spectacle ahurissant la ville d'Akalifa est prit dans la neige et la glace, et au-dessus de la ville se trouve un nuage tourbillonnant relâchant de la neige. Ils virent alors à la sortie de la gare un avant-poste du Conseil où sont accueillit les réfugiées Lucy s'y dirige suivie de Natsu alors que Yuden et son groupe admire la ville.

Yuden: La vache...j'ai jamais vue ça toutes la ville...

Ayumi: Prisonnière. Suivez-moi j'en connais deux qui vont halluciné en vous voyant.

Angel observe Lucy parler à une réfugiée.

Lucy: Excusez-moi mais connaissez-vous monsieur Jude Hearthfilia?

Femme: Oui je le connais il travail à la guilde de la ville...malheureusement il est retenu en otage par le mage qui a prit possession de la ville.

Lucy commence à trembler alors que Natsu rassure sa petite amie.

Natsu: Là Luce je suis là...

Lucy: Je...je veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à mon père Natsu...

Natsu: Il lui arrivera rien...je t'en fais la promesse.

Ayumi et les autres arrivent Drandbalt et Lahar à quelques kilomètre du village, quand ils virent les mages de Fairy Tail ils furent soulagé surtout Drandbalt.

Drandbalt: La vache y'avait des rumeurs qui circulaient...mais je refusait d'y croire!

Yuden: Drandbalt! Lahar! Sa fait un baille.

Lahar: Oui sept longues années sans vous on a vite fait de s'ennuyer...en tous cas ravie que vous soyez-là.

Lucy et Natsu arrivent la jeune fille est inquiète pour son père, et Drandbalt le vit.

Drandbalt: T'en fais pas Lucy ton père va très bien.

Lucy: Vraiment?

Drandbalt: Oui je sens qu'il est encore piéger dans la guilde avec des employées et des familles.

Angel: Ayumi nous dit que c'est l'oeuvre d'un mage de Titan's Hand?

Drandbalt: Ouais venez-voir.

Ils s'approchent et Dranbalt tend ses jumelles à Yuden qui vit sur un bâtiment couvert de glace un symbole il s'agissait d'une main qui tenait fermement un globe terrestre.

Yuden: Ouais pas de doute...j'ai jamais vue ce symbole.

Lahar: C'est le drapeau de leurs guildes. Bon quel est le plans?

Luxus: D'abord allez en ville faire sa fête au méchant et libérer les prisonniers.

Lucy: Luxus...j'aimerais t'accompagner avec Natsu!

Natsu: Luce attends...on devrait rester là au cas où.

Lucy: Mais mon père?

Yuden: Lucy. Je te promets qu'il lui arrivera rien.

Angel: On y veilleras...bon Unité Raijin en avant!

Bixrow: Tu viens Lisanna?

Ayumi: ATTENTION!

Elle écarte les mages de la trajectoires d'une grosse boule de neige qui s'écrase sur la zone, de celle-ci en sort des créature ressemblant à des démons des hommes fait de glace avec le corps fin et la tête en forme de T. Ils créent des lances de glace et se prépare à attaquer Ayumi les attaques avec son épées mais il y en a beaucoup.

Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe la lance de glace qui explose au contacte du poing alors que Yuden enchaîne.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il calcine et fait fondre le monstre alors que les autres envoient leurs lances de glace, mais dans leurs dos quelqu'un les explosent quelqu'un avec écailles sur son bras et avec une cicatrice à l'œil gauche. Yuden reconnue alors leur ami Cobra.

Yuden: COBRA!

Cobra: Tiens les frères Dragnir de retour! Un coup de main?

Ils virent alors à ses côtés Hoteye qui écrase les créatures avec sa magie de la terre.

Hoteye: Oh l'amour à finie par nous réunir!

Ils sont gênée de la phrase d'Hoteye.

Cobra: Ouais...dites-vous juste qu'il est heureux de vous voir.

Luxus: Alors c'est toi le Chasseur de Dragon venimeux?

Cobra: Et toi t'es Luxus...j'imagine que c'est l'Unité Raijin et Angel ta sœur Chasseuse de Dragon du Cosmos.

Angel: Cinq Chasseur de Dragon réunis en même temps en un endroit.

Cobra: Ouais qui l'eu crut.

Yuden: Attends tu bosses pour le Conseil?

Ayumi se racle la gorge gênée.

Ayumi: Pas vraiment officiellement selon les Conseillers ils sont des criminelles.

Drandbalt: Mais selon nous ce sont des alliées de poids et de très bons amis.

Hoteye: Nous sommes rassuré de vous voir sain et sauf voyez-vous. Jellal et Jycrain savait que leurs âme sœurs étaient vivantes.

Yuden: Ouais mais vous êtes seulement vous deux?

Cobra: Non les autres sont tout autour de la ville pour éviter que les monstre créer par le mage s'en aille.

Luxus: OK alors on doit se dépêchez.

Angel: Unité Raijin!

Fried: On y va!

Ils se dirigent vers Akalifa sous le regard inquiet de Lucy mais elle reprit confiance, car ils étaient de Fairy Tail rien de mal ne pouvait arriver. Le groupe arrive en ville et sent déjà le froid les envahir.

Bixrow: Brrr.

Lisanna: Il fait un froid de canard.

Luxus s'avance un pic de glace lui arrive droit dessus mais il est foudroyé, il lève les yeux et vit alors perché sur le toit d'un bâtiment un homme dans un manteau bleu. Ses cheveux était bleue turquoise et coiffé en bataille assez court, ses yeux était vert et il avait un sourire sadique sur son visage.

Mage: Ah voilà donc les disparut de Fairy Tail! On vous croyait mort.

Luxus: Et toi t'es?

Falki: Falki Hàlfdan! Qu'on surnomme affectueusement le Jötunn de Glace!

Angel: Jötunn...ce n'est pas Titan?

Falki: Bof c'est la même chose...mais vous vous êtes les quoi? Les älf.

Yuden: OK là je l'explose.

Falki: Relaxe sa veut dire fait dans ma langue natal. Mais si c'est la bagarre que tu cherches lors je suis partant!

Il saute et atterrit devant tous le monde en souriant ses yeux brille et des loups constitué de neige apparaissent dans de petit blizzard sur les côtés de Falki.

Falki: Alhaup (A l'attaque)!

Les loups court vers leurs victimes mais ils se tiennent déjà prêts Lisanna se donne des ailes et des pattes de faucon et frappe les loups qui explosent en particule neigeuse. Falki claque des doigts et de gros bloc de glace émerge de gros golem.

Angel: Unité Raijin les Golems! Luxus, Yuden on se charge de lui!

Yuden: Avec plaisir! Geysers du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe le sol pour créer des Geysers de feu mais Falki tends son bras en avant.

Falki: Blizzard du Jötunn de Glace!

Un fort blizzard s'installe et gèle les flamme recraché par le sol instantanément.

Yuden: QUOI?!

Falki fonce et d'un coup de poing envoie Yuden au sol Luxus arrive avec sa foudre et défie Falki, Angel tente de ralentir Falki mais sans effets.

Angel: J'arrive pas à...

Falki: Me ralentir je suis le fils d'un Jötunn donc sa marchera pas sur moi.

Luxus: Ouais mais les coups c'est autre chose. Poing d'acier du Dragon de Foudre!

Il frappe Falki au visage qui recule il vit le mage se ressaisir et son visage se recouvrir d'une pellicule de glace qui disparaît.

Falki: Pas mal mais j'ai mieux dans le genre! Poing destructeur du Jötunn de Glace!

Son poings s'entoure d'un blizzard et frappe de pleins fouet Luxus qui est projeter lui aussi au sol.

Angel: LUXUS! Sale!

Elle fonce et attaque Falki qui s'y attends.

Falki: Cri du guerre du Jötunn de Glace!

Son souffle plus puissant que celui des dragons frappe Angel qui est obligé de se couvrir, le froid de son souffle attaque son corps.

Fried: Angel! Ecrit de l'Ombre: Barrière!

Fried créer une barrière entre elle et le souffle de Falki qui vit le mage.

Falki: Tu vas goûter à la puissance de mon Poing destructeur...

Yuden: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe Falki de pleins fouet l'envoyant contre un golem qui éclate puis dans un bâtiment, Fried observe le Chasseur de Dragon debout.

Fried: Sa ira Yuden?

Yuden: Ouais impec.

Falki revient et les deux reprennent le combat alors que Luxus et Angel reviennent à eux.

Luxus: Ce type est fort très fort rien avoir avec les Chasseurs de Dieu.

Angel: Ouais mais on va lui montrer ce que des Dragons peuvent faire!

Luxus sourit alors qu'ils rejoignent leurs camarades pour affronter Falki.

Falki: Rêver pas vous pouvez pas battre le fils d'un Jötunn!

Yuden: On s'en moque tu t'en es prie à la famille d'un membre de Fairy Tail alors on va t'éclater!

Il charge son poings d'éclair de Luxus.

Yuden: Poing Foudroyant du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe dans l'abdomen de Falki qui se penche en avant permettant à Luxus et Angel de charger leurs coups.

Luxus: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Foudre!

Angel: Poing d'acier du Dragon Cosmos!

Ils frappent Falki au visage le faisant reculer sur quelques mètres seulement, mais il prit un morceau de glace et le croque sous leurs yeux.

Yuden: Oh oh...

Falki: Oh oui! PLUIE DU JÖTUNN DE GLACE!

Il envoi une pluie de stalactite sur eux les pics écorchent leurs corps, Yuden inspire.

Yuden: Hurlement infernal du Dragon Solaire!

Il crache des flammes bleuté et orangé qui protège ses amis de l'attaque du mage de Titan's Hand.

Falki: Je dois bien te l'avouer t'es coriace toi!

Yuden: Ouais et j'ai pas finie de t'en faire baver!

Il retourne à l'attaque la magie de Chasseur de Dragon solaire et Infernal l'envahit, il parvient à repousser son adversaire et à le faire traverser une maison. Falki revient pas tellement blessé des assauts de Yuden.

Yuden: Je le crois pas ce types est coriace!

Luxus: Ouais.

Falki: Désolée de vous le dire mais je me suis assez amusé avec vous alors je vais vous laissez un petit cadeau pour notre première rencontre.

Yuden: De quoi il parle?

Falki: Tu vas vite le savoir!

Il tends ses bras et sur le sol se dessine le symbole de la guilde de Titan's Hand, Falki disparut alors dans un blizzard qui s'intensifie.

Lisanna: Le blizzard!

Bixrow: Il redouble!

Au camps de base des Chevaliers runique ils virent le blizzard dans le ciel.

Cobra: Sa sent mauvais...

Natsu: Yuden...viens Luce!

Il prit Lucy par la main et partent en direction de la ville.

Ayumi: Natsu! Lucy!

Lahar: Suivons-les!

Ils suivent alors les deux mages alors que sur place Fried sort sa lame.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre: Barrière!

Il créer une barrière autour d'eux pour les protéger du blizzard qui souffle.

Yuden: Merci Fried.

Evergreen: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Angel observe alors dans le blizzard deux grands yeux rouge.

Angel: Oh c'est pas vrai!

Ils se tournent pour voir alors le blizzard se dissiper et dévoiler une créature gigantesque faisant à peut prêts la même taille que la Lullaby transformé, son corps composé entièrement de glace sa tête portant de corne de glace et ses doigts crochue.

Yuden: Dites-moi que je rêve!

Natsu et Lucy en arrivant virent alors le monstre imposant comme les autres groupe de Crime Sorcière, Jellal observe Jycrain qui vit la créature.

Jellal: Cette créature je sens sa puissance jusqu'ici!

Natsu vit alors le Titan de glace frapper la protection de Fried.

Fried: N'ayez crainte rien ne peut briser...

Il vit alors une faille dans l'enceinte de la protection.

Fried: C'est pas vrai!

Un autre coup parvient à briser la protections mais Yuden enflamme son poings et frappe celui du Titan le déviant alors qu'un blizzard s'installe et commence à se répandre.

Luxus: Faut neutraliser ce truc!

Bixrow: Ah ouais et comment t'as vue sa taille, sans compter qu'il doit être super puissant!

Lisanna: Tu as peur Bixrow?

Bixrow: Moi peur au contraire sa me met la pêche!

Yuden vit Natsu et Lucy;

Yuden: Hé Natsu tu veux te joindre à la fête?

Natsu: Et comment!

Lucy: Moi je vais chercher mon père!

Elle court sous les yeux du Titan qui la suite du regards mais Bixrow tire avec ses totems sur le monstre qui tourne son attention vers eux.

Bixrow: Hé mon joli c'est nous tes adversaires!

Natsu rejoins les trois autres Chasseurs de Dragons.

Luxus: A trois. UN! DEUX! TROIS! Hurlement du Dragon de Foudre!

Angel: Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Yuden: Hurlement Infernal du Dragon Solaire!

Natsu: Hurlement foudroyant du Dragon de Feu!

Ils frappent le Titan mais l'attaque est comme absorber par le Titan.

Luxus: C'est une blague!

Le Titan charge son poings qui est composé de glace tournant autour avec de la foudre qui passent, il frappe le sol et créer une onde de choc qui oblige les mages à se disperser alors que la foudre détruit les habitations aux alentours.

Yuden: La vache!

Evergreen se positionne avec l'Unité Raijin et Lisanna en hauteur.

Evergreen: Allez on lui montre ce dont on est capable! Tir magique Leprechaun!

Bixrow: Formation Pentagone!

Lisanna: Tornade de plume!

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre: Tranché!

Leurs attaques se dirige vers la créature et la touche mais le monstre réplique avec un souffle de glace chargé aussi de flamme, ils évitent de justesse mais des blocs de glace leurs tombent dessus. Ils tombent tous au sol alors que Lucy entre dans la guilde de son père et les vit tous entassé blottit les uns aux autres Jude vit sa fille.

Jude: Lucy!

Lucy: PAPA!

Elle prend son père dans ses bras.

Lucy: Tu vas bien?

Jude: Oui mais toi?

Ils entendent et sentent le combat qui fait rage dehors.

Lucy: Ecoute je dois aider mes amis on en reparlera plus tard d'accord!

Elle quitte la guilde alors que le Titan de Glace créer des vingtaines de pic de glace chargé en feu, il les envoient sur les mages mais la terre s'élève et les tirs frappe la protections créant des explosions mais protégeant les mages qui virent Hoteye et Cobra arriver.

Cobra: Vous allez bien?

Yuden: On se fait dérouiller mais sa vas!

Cobra: Ouais c'est autre chose qu'il y a sept ans!

Natsu: Tu parles ce trucs absorbe nos attaques!

Lucy arrive et vit le Titan lance ses assauts sur ses amis elle vit alors dans son cou la marque de la guilde de Titan's Hand.

Lucy: Cette marque...

Elle vit les attaques qui sont absorbé par le Titan et s'engouffre alors dans la marque.

Lucy: Comprit! Ouvre-toi Porte des Esprit! Viens à moi Sagittarius!

Sagittarius apparaît au garde à vous.

Sagittarius: Mademoiselle qui puis-je pour vous?

Jude sort avec les témoins et vit sa fille et son esprit.

Lucy: On va devoir se concentrer pour attaquer la marque dans le cou du monstre!

Le monstre abat la protection d'Hoteye avant de cracher son blizzard.

Lucy: Robe Stellaire Sagittarius!

 _(OST Three Dragon Slayer)._

Elle revêt sa robe de Sagittarius et prends son arc et prépare la flèche avec son esprit, ils visent le symbole de Titan's Hand alors que les mages commencent à faiblir. Elle décoche et les deux flèches vont se planter dans le symbole arrachant un hurlement au monstre qui arrête son assaut, ils virent alors la créature son corps légèrement fissurer.

Luxus: On y va maintenant! Hurlement du Dragon de Foudre!

Angel: Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Natsu: Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Cobra: Hurlement du Dragon Venimeux!

Les attaques se combinent et perce alors le corps du Titan de part en part Ayumi arrive et vit l'action, le Titan commence alors à tomber en morceau puis finalement s'écroule et explosant en particule lumineuse qui fait disparaître alors la couche de glace qui recouvre la ville de Akalifa le nuage dans le ciel se dissipe.

Ayumi: Fairy Tail.

Elle vit les Chasseurs de Dragons réunis blessé de leurs confrontation mais victorieux.

 _(Fin OST)._

Luxus: C'était bien joué Natsu, Cobra.

Cobra: De rien.

Natsu: On l'a explosé!

Yuden: Mais que c'est-il passé?

Ils virent Lucy arriver dans sa robe de Sagittarius souriante alors que Jude arrive souriant.

Jude: Il se passe que ma fille à sauver la situation et la ville d'Akalifa!

On applaudit la guilde de Fairy Tail alors que Cobra observe Hoteye souriant, ils sont alors réunis au centre de la ville où Cobra et Hoteye sont avec Yuden qui termine d'enrouler l'un de ses bras avec un bandage.

Cobra: C'était cool! Faudra se refaire ça.

Yuden: Et comment.

Cobra: A la prochain mon pote.

Il sert la main de son ami et s'en va avec Hoteye sous les yeux de Yuden qui rejoins ses partenaires.

Fried: Pas mal Yuden pour une première fois.

Luxus: Tu fais honneur au rang S de la guilde.

Yuden: Ouais...mais ce type c'est enfuie.

Ayumi arrive avec Drandbalt et Lahar.

Lahar: Oui et il est loin.

Ayumi: Mais quelque chose me dit que vous allez très bientôt le recroisé.

Yuden: Ah oui qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

Ayumi sourit.

Ayumi: Votre guilde à le don de se mettre les guildes clandestine à dos. Ils reviendront...au moins on a une idée de la puissance qu'ils ont et elle est incroyable.

Luxus: Ouais...et si on veut cartonner va falloir s'entraîner sérieusement.

Yuden: Ouais surtout avec les Grand Jeux Inter-magique.

Drandbalt: Attendez vous y participez?

Bixrow: Il le faut l'honneur de la guilde en dépend!

Lahar: Dans ce cas votre entraînement devra être sévère...les Grand Jeux sont dans trois mois. Vous aurez le temps?

Angel: Nous ne sommes pas du genre à lésiner sur l'entraînement!

Du côté de Lucy et Natsu l'héritière Hearthfilia sert son père dans ses bras, elle est heureuse de revoir son père après sept années d'absence. Jude avait vieillit ses cheveux portait déjà des traces grisonnante comme sa moustache.

Jude: Ma puce...sa fait sept ans que je ne t'ai pas vue...

Lucy: Pardonne-moi papa...j'aurais aimé être avec toi...

Jude sourit et observe Natsu gênée.

Jude: Alors c'est lui celui que ton coeur à choisit?

Lucy: Oui.

Jude s'approche.

Jude: Natsu...c'est ça?

Natsu: Heu oui.

Jude: Je...je vous confie ma fille.

Natsu: J'en prendrais soin.

Jude sourit alors que plus tard ils sont dans le trains direction Fairy Tail, Lucy remarque alors l'absence des Exceeds.

Lucy: Heu Natsu il est où Happy?

Natsu: Il m'a dit qu'il allait avec les autres voir les Exceeds.

Luxus: C'est vrai qu'eux aussi ont une famille...sinon avec l'argent rapporté sa fera plaisir au vieux.

Angel: Oui mais...certaines maison ont été démolie par Yuden quand il a frappé Falki.

Yuden: C'est de sa faute à lui pas la mienne!

Sur les rebords d'une falaise Falki observe le train et jongle avec une pomme.

Falki: Quels naze ceux de Fairy Tail.

Une autre personne le rejoins elle portait une manteau noir avec de la fourrure sur les manche, le col et l'ouverture. Il avait un haut de forme et un canne avec une tête de mort dessus, il avait la peau sombre et les yeux blancs il avait la marque de Titan's Hand dans son œil droit en noir alors que son œil en lui même est blanc comme l'autre.

Homme: Nous ne devons pas les sous-estimer ils peuvent nous causer des ennuis. Ils ont battu Grimoire Heart et Oracion Seis.

Falki: On est plus fort qu'eux ont équivaut les deux guildes Baron!

Baron: Qu'ils ont éliminées ne l'oublie pas...allez viens.

Il s'en va avec Falki alors que dans un autre coin de Fiore deux autres hommes sont en trains de patienter les fameux Sting et Rogue qui viennent de battre une guilde clandestine.

Sting: T'entends Rogue paraît que les gars de Fairy Tail sont revenu.

Rogue: Oui. J'aurais enfin la chance de me mesurer à Gajeel et Kai.

Sting: Moi...à Yuden et Natsu...je suis impatient d'enfin les rencontrer.

Leurs deux Exceeds arrivent en souriant Lector toujours habillé de son petit gilet, et Frosh dans son costume de grenouille.

Lector: Tu en feras de la chaire à pâté Sting!

Frosh: Fro pense la même chose!

Sting: On verra Lector...on verra.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre et de l'arc dans le prochain commencera celui des Grand Jeux Inter-magique qui sera sans doute l'un des plus longs, j'espère que la présentation du mage de Titan's Hand vous a plut. Dans le prochain chapitre les différentes équipes de Tenro partent s'entraîner pour les prochains Grand jeux inter-magique, l'honneur de la guilde en dépend tous ça dans le chapitre "En route pour les Grand Jeux".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic je vous dit à la prochaine pour le début du prochain arc tchao.**

 **PS: Pour le Titan de Glace essayer d'imaginer le Titan du film Disney Hercule, et celui du jeux Kingdom Hearts j'adore son design.**


	123. Arc Jeux Inter-magique Chapitre 123

**Le début d'un des arcs les plus importants de la fic les Grands Jeux Inter-magique, pour ce chapitre les mages de Fairy Tail vont se disperser pour s'entraîner et repousser leurs limites pour avoir une chance de remporter les Grand Jeux.**

* * *

 **Arc Grand Jeux Inter-magique.**

 **Chapitre 123: En route pour les Grand Jeux.**

Dans une endroit sombre profondément enfouie sous terre trois individus observe un puits de lave dans lequel ils virent l'affrontement entre Falki et les mages de Fairy Tail.

? 1: Ainsi ses larves de Fairy Tail ont survécu à Bahamuth...comment?

? 2: Cette peste de Mavis elle a utilisé l'une de leurs magies ancestral!

? 3: N'ayez craintes mes frères tous se déroule comme nous l'espérions...il ne nous reste plus qu'à participer à ces Jeux...et s'assurer que tous se déroule pour que notre triomphe soit total.

? 2: Eredin et les autres se tiennent déjà prêts...notre maître va pouvoir revenir plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensent.

Pendant ce temps sur une colline donnant sur Magnolia Yuden observe la ville ayant changé depuis sept ans, il sourit avant de commencer à chantonner d'un voix douce.

 _Où réside donc la bête.  
_ _Pourquoi les gens ne parlent pas?  
Même si tu caches ton cœur, je reconnais ton visage.  
Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi les gens ne parlent pas? _

Il est interrompu en sentant prêts de lui ses amis qui l'avait entendue.

Grey: La vache tu chantes vraiment bien...

Lucy: C'était magnifique...

Aline: C'est toi qui l'as?

Yuden: Non...c'est ma mère qui me la chantait pour m'endormir...c'est une des choses qu'elle m'a laissé. Elle me disait que cette chanson permettait d'unir le cœur des hommes et repousser le mal.

Natsu: Ouais...je me rappelle qu'Ignir adorait cette chanson.

Chibi: En fait le maître à une annonce à faire tu viens?

Yuden: J'arrive.

Il scrute une dernière fois la vue avant de suivre ses compagnons à la guilde tous les mages sont réunis devant Makarof se raclant la gorge.

Makarof: Mes enfants dans 3 mois auront lieux les Grand Jeux Inter-magique durant lesquelles nous devront affronté la majorité des guildes de Fiore! Dans les favoris se trouve la guilde de Sabertooth.

Yuden: Sabertooth...il me semble qu'il y a sept ans il n'était pas si forts non?

Roméo: Il y a eu des changement dans le guilde ils ont changé de maître et engagé des mages vachement puissant!

Makarof: C'est pourquoi et suite à un affrontement très difficile avec un mage de Titan's Hand à Akalifa...vous allez tous partir vous entraîner pendant ses trois mois dans des endroits différents par groupe! Le choix des groupes vous est offert mais je vous demande un travail acharné et intensif car les autres guildes ont sept ans d'expérience de plus que vous tous...alors je vous demande de repousser vos limites au nom de la guilde! Nous allons montrez au monde que Fairy Tail est la guilde numéro un!

Ils lèvent le poings en hurlant alors que divers groupe se forment l'Unité Raijin suivent Angel et Luxus qui partent accompagner de leurs Exceeds, alors que la famille Strauss part dans une autre direction. Kai et Gajeel partent avec leurs Exceeds ne laissant qu'un grand groupe avec l'équipe Natsu, les Shadow Gears et Jubia.

Lucy: Bon hé bien on va devoir tous partir s'entraîner ensemble.

Yuden se craque les doigts souriants.

Yuden: Il me tarde de commencer j'ai des fourmis dans les doigts.

Natsu: Pareil on va tous leurs montrer que notre guilde est la meilleure!

Grey: OK alors on va où?

Lucy: Disons que mon père avait prévue le coup et il a réussi à avoir des réservations pour nous tous dans la station où on a rencontré les amis d'Erza.

Grey ricane.

Grey: Hé si sa se trouve tu rencontreras encore ta petite amie Yuden!

Yuden furieux se cogne le front contre Grey le défiant.

Yuden: Fait gaffe le glaçon !

Grey: Quoi tu me cherches le chalumeau...

Ils se font assommé par Erza.

Erza: C'est pas le moment les garçons! On y va l'entraînement n'attends pas! Le maître compte sur nous!

Natsu: Hé attendez et si on allait voir Polyussica?

Grey: Polyussica...pourquoi faire?

Yuden: Pas bête elle s'y connais en magie et pourrait nous être utile!

Ils rejoignent donc la maison de Polyussica mais celle-ci sort son balais.

Polyussica: PARTEZ D'ICI J'AIME PAS LES GENS!

Ils partent en courant et paniqué.

Yuden: AH MAIS ELLE EST DINGUE!

Grey: Elle a du caractère la petit amie du vieux!

Polyussica: Je suis pas sa petite amie!

Wendy se retourne et croise son regards elle eu alors une image de Grandiné lui arrivant à l'esprit, ils s'arrêtent après plus mètres Droy est au sol.

Droy: Je crois que j'ai perdu deux kilo...

Yuden: Mais c'est quoi son problème?

Aline: Bravo Natsu super idée d'aller chez Polyussica!

Natsu: Et je pouvais pas savoir moi.

Ils virent alors Wendy se mettre à pleurer.

Natsu: Regarder cette vieille bique à fait pleurer Wendy!

Reby: Wendy?

Jubia: Tu vas bien?

Wendy: C'est juste que...c'est juste que...j'ai cru...voir Grandiné...en la voyant...elle à ses yeux...

Yuden: T'es sûre de toi?

Voix: Elle a raison...

Ils se retournent en sursaut en voyant Polyussica le regard bas.

Yuden: Ecoutez on veut pas de...

Il sent alors l'odeur de Polyussica et comprit alors.

Yuden: Attendez...cet odeur...vous...vous venez d'Edolas!

Ils furent choqué de l'entendre et observe Polyussica qui soupir.

Polyussica: Exacte...je suis originaire d'Edolas...je suis la Grandiné d'Edolas...

Ils sont surpris alors que Wendy observe Polyussica souriante.

Polyussica: Désolée de t'avoir fait peur ma petite Wendy...c'est juste que j'ai du mal avec le contacte des Hommes...à cause de ce qu'il c'est passé avant mon départ.

Yuden: C'est à dire?

Polyussica: Les troupes du Cardinal Rin m'ont pourchassé moi et ma famille à cause de nos liens avec les dragons, je peux communiquer par télépathie avec Grandiné.

Wendy est surprise.

Wendy: C'est vrai! Vous savez où elle est maintenant?

Polyussica: Non je l'ignore...mais elle m'a demandé de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter. Et qu'elle est fière de toi...

Wendy sourit et eu des larmes aux coins des yeux, alors que Polyussica sort un livre de sa sacoche.

Polyussica: Tiens...elle m'a demandé de te donner ça...c'est un livre de formule magique qui t'aideront.

Wendy le prit et sert Polyussica dans ses bras la femme ne la repousse pas elle sourit, alors que les autres observent la scène émue.

Yuden: Bon vous êtes prêts? Direction Akane!

Grey: Tâche de pas flasher sur une femme chat!

Yuden: TOI TU ME CHERCHES!

Nala: GREY! YUDEN!

Ils partent donc pour la station balnéaire d'Akane où ils allaient s'entraîner intensivement, Polyussica sourit en les voyant partir mais sent un vent étrange dans son dos.

Polyussica: De sombre forces...attendent leur heure...mais avec ces jeunes elles ne gagneront pas.

Ils arrivent à la station balnéaire d'Akane dans la soirée en sortant du trains Yuden et Natsu se sentent légèrement mal.

Yuden: Je...je me sens...pas bien...

Natsu: Moi non plus...

Carla: Je suis épuisé...on devrait aller se reposer pour pouvoir être en forme demain pour démarrer l'entraînement.

Erza: Bonne idée...les garçons?

Elles virent Yuden et Natsu déjà partit heureusement une explosion sur la plage les guident vers eux, elles virent les deux Chasseurs de Dragons au sol.

Lucy: Natsu?!

Chibi: Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?

Yuden: On...on a essayé de s'entraîner mais le trains...le mal des transports...

Nala: Je vois ils ont perdue le contrôle et se sont mis KO tous les deux...

Grey: Quelles naze.

Natsu: Grey dés que je suis sur pieds...je t'explose!

Greys: Allez viens je t'attends!

Wendy: Evitons de nous disputer.

Erza et Nala attrapent les Chasseurs de Dragons par les cheveux et les conduisent à l'hotel, où ils passent un moment ensemble Lucy se pose encore une question sur Yuden qui mange.

Lucy: Dis Yuden...l'argent que tu m'as donné venait aussi de l'argent dont tu t'es servie pour Wendy...mais je voulais savoir combien de Joyaux tu as économisé?

Yuden: Heu je dirais...100 millions de joyaux.

Lucy et tous les autres recrachent leurs verres.

Jet: 100 MILLIONS DE JOYAUX!

Droy: Mais...attends...tu es riches?

Yuden: Hé ben...je sais pas honnêtement être riche ne m'intéresse pas je fais mon boulot comme tout le monde.

Lucy: Mais cent millions de joyaux...c'est énorme!

Aline: Il nous avait caché ça!

Yuden: De toutes façon j'ai plus rien maintenant.

Erza: Comment ça?

A la guilde Makarof prépare les équipes pour les Grand Jeux quand un membre du Conseil arrive dans le bureau de Makarof.

Agent du Consei: Maître Makarof.

Makarof soupire.

Makarof: Ecoutez je pourrais payé les dettes de Fairy Tail et...

Agent du Consei: Je viens vous annoncez que toutes vos dettes sont payées.

Makarof est choqué alors que Macao dans le couloir l'entend.

Macao: COMMENT? PAYE PAR QUI?

Agent du Conseil: L'un de vos mages à tous payer...un dénommé...

De retour sur le groupe de Natsu.

Tous: TU AS PAYE TOUTES LES DETTES DE FAIRY TAIL!?

Yuden: Ben ouais pourquoi?

Erza: Mais combien on avait de dette?

Jet: Je dirais...plus de 80 millions de joyaux...

Ils se tournent vers Yuden.

Lucy: Mais alors t'as plus rien...

Yuden: Ben juste quelques dizaines de milliers de joyaux mais sinon non plus rien.

Erza et Nala sourient.

Erza: Merci Yuden sa fera un soucis de moins pour le maître, je suis sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est il est fou de joie!

A Fairy Tail le maître de la guilde est évanouie sur son bureau sous les yeux de l'Agent et Macao.

Macao: MAÎTRE!? Vous allez bien?

Emily: Papy moustache?

Makarof: Millionnaire...Yuden...est...millionnaire...

Bisca: Avec toutes les dettes je me demande si il lui reste quelque chose?

De retour à Akane les mages rejoignent leurs chambres pour se reposer, alors que les filles sont dans les sources chaudes à se détendre.

Lucy: Que c'est bon...je pourrais rester comme ça éternellement...

Reby: Dis Lu-chan toi et Natsu sa avance on dirait.

Lucy rougit sous les yeux d'Erza et Nala et de toutes ses amies.

Carla: Tu n'as pas à être gênée Lucy après tout c'est normal d'être amoureuse.

Lucy: Je sais...en fait je me demande ce que l'avenirs nous réserves?

Elle réfléchissent et les imaginent avec une jolie famille alors que dans la chambre Yuden est profondément endormie comme les autres, seul exceptions Jet et Droy.

Jet: Tu penses qu'ils ont une chance de l'emporter?

Droy: Bien sûre avec un bon entraînement.

En sortant des sources Lucy discute avec Jubia.

Lucy: En fait Jubia entre toi et Grey?

Jubia rougit.

Jubia: Hé bien...monsieur Grey est très attentionné avec Jubia. Et puis...Jubia s'ouvre plus chaque jours...

Aline: C'est bien que tu sois aussi épanouie Jubia...d'ailleurs...

Elles entrent et trouve les garçons endormie profondément.

Lucy: Déjà endormie!

Erza: Ils ont raisons notre entraînement devra être intense.

Aline: A ce propos en parlant d'intense...je viens de recevoir un message lacrima du maître, demandant si Yuden a encore de l'argent...

Reby: Le maître changera jamais...

Lucy s'installe prêts de Natsu et Happy et se blottit contre lui alors que les filles s'endorment peu après, le lendemain le groupe est sur la plage en pleine forme.

Erza: Bien...il est temps de commencer notre entraînement. Nala avec moi, les autres vous savez quoi faire.

Ils se dispersent les deux soeurs Scarlette commence à s'entraîner en faisant apparaître le plus d'épée possible, pendant que Jubia sur la surface génère des sphères d'eau de plus en plus nombreuses. Grey et Aline améliore leurs magies de création en créant de plus en plus de choses rapidement, Reby aide Wendy à lire les formules du recueil. Lucy est avec Caprico et Léo qui l'aide à renforcer ses réserves magiques.

Léo: Tu y es Lucy reste concentré...

Caprico: Tu dois croire au pouvoir que Layla t'as transmit.

Lucy: Je dois y croire...je dois...y croire...je dois...

Ellle est interrompue par une explosion et vit au loin Yuden et Natsu se battant entre eux.

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Leurs poings s'entrechoc ils se battent farouchement sous un soleil de plomb.

Yuden: Sa commence à prendre forme.

Il sort ses griffes de lave alors que Natsu sort celle de feux et les deux recommencent à se battre.

Lucy: Ils se donnent vraiment à fond...mais moi aussi. Je dois essayé de renforcé ma puissance magique avec ma Robe Stellaire...en espérant qu'Aquarius soit libre...

Caprico: Elle dîne en ce moment avec Scorpio.

Lucy: OK donc faut pas la déranger...

Voix: Et comment.

Lucy reconnue la voix et se tourne pour voir à sa grandes surprise Sorano l'ancienne constallationiste des Oracion Seis.

Sorano: Salut Lu.

Lucy: Sorano!

Elles se prennent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Lucy: Tu fais quoi ici?

Sorano: Disons que je suis venue avec mon groupe histoire de voir...

Voix: QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES LA TOI?!

Ils virent Yuden et Natsu face à Zancrow souriant accompagné de Cobra.

Cobra: Calme les gars il est avec nous.

Zancrow: Ouais je suis désormais dans le camp des gentils.

Yuden: Ah ouais?

Cobra: Ouais lui et les anciens de Grimoire Heart qui ont survécu nous ont rejoins.

Zancrow: On a entendu dire que vous aviez besoin d'aide pour vous entraîner. Sa tombe bien j'ai une revanche à prendre sur toi Natsu!

Cobra: Et moi je dois encore t'affronter Yuden!

Yuden: Alors approchez!

Ils se battent sous les yeux des deux filles.

Sorano: Quels idiots ses garçons...toujours à chercher la bagarre...

Lucy: Ouais...mais dis-moi Jellal et Jycrains sont?

Sorano: Là-haut.

Elle montre l'endroit où s'entraîne Erza et Nala les yeux bandé qui tente d'atteindre des vagues pour les trancher. Elle sentent une présence derrière elles et pointe leurs épées sous la gorge des deux hommes.

Jycrain: Doucement on vient en paix.

A la voix les deux femmes lâchent leurs épées et retirent leurs bandeau pour faire face à leurs deux amants, elles se jettent dans leurs bras soulagée.

Erza: Jellal...

Nala: Jycrain...

Elles sautent dans leurs bras et partagent un baiser tendre ils restent ainsi de longue minutes, puis se séparent rougissant mais heureux de se retrouver.

Jellal: On vous a manqué?

Erza: Oui...tellement si vous saviez...

Jellal rit et sert Erza dans ses bras.

Jellal: On a entendu que vous alliez participer aux Grand Jeux Inter-magique.

Erza: Oui.

Jycrain: Dans ce cas sa ne vous dérange pas qu'on vous aide à votre entraînement? Les autres sont déjà en trains d'aider vos amis.

Elles virent effectivement Racer et Grey se serrer la main et commencer l'entraînement, Precht est aux côtés de Reby et Wendy pour les aider à augmenter leurs puissances magiques. Azuma est en trains d'aider Jet et Droy à la fois pour les rendre plus forts mais aussi pour aider Droy avec son problème de surpoids. Jubia s'entraîne avec Meldy alors qu'Aline eu droit à un entraînement avec la fille d'Ul les deux sont d'ailleurs en trains de discuter.

Ultia: Sa fait plaisir de pouvoir te rencontrer Aline...

Aline: Et moi de même Ultia...tu...tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère...

Ultia sourit.

Ultia: Je sais...d'ailleurs j'aimerais t'offrir ça.

Elle sort de sa poche un collier fait de glace en forme de coeur, elle vit dedans une petite photo d'Ul, elle est surpris et observe Ultia souriante.

Ultia: J'ai...j'ai trouvé cette phot chez elle...et...j'aimerais l'offrir à ma...ma soeur...

Aline sert Ultia dans ses bras les deux femmes pleurent d'avoir trouvé en l'autre une soeur, mais leurs étreinte est stopper par une nouvelle explosion. Elles virent alors plus loin Natsu et Zancrow qui se battent dans les airs.

Natsu: Dis donc t'as progressé!

Zancrow: Ouais et toi aussi tu progresseras !

Yuden et Cobra se battent tous les deux férocement.

Cobra: Je vais t'aider à utiliser plus efficacement ton ouïe.

Yuden: Sa serait cool.

Cobra: Surtout tu dois rester concentré sur le lieux ou la personne que tu veux entendre. Allez vas-y.

Yuden tente de se concentrer sur une personne d'abord quelqu'un d'assez proche, il se concentre sur Wendy et entends sa discussion avec Precht.

 _Wendy: Tornade du Dragon Céleste...sa à l'air d'être une attaque assez puissante..._

 _Precht: Elle te permettra d'avoir un avantage sur tes adversaires si ils sont au sol._

Yuden: Hé sa marche!

Cobra: Bien maintenant tu vas essayer d'entendre mes mouvements c'est plus dure mais je suis sûre que tu peux y parvenir rapidement.

Il se bat contre Yuden alors que Lucy et Sorano s'entraîne ensemble Rustyrose et Kain observent les deux femmes. Rustyrose ayant quelques poils sous le menton.

Rustyrose: Elles ont l'air de se concentrer mais...on devrait peut-être nous aussi l'aider.

Kain: Je sais pas si elle a pardonné ce que je lui ait fait et...

Sorano: Elle t'a pardonné idiot!

Lucy: C'est vrai en plus Natsu et moi sommes ensemble depuis notre combat.

Kain est gênée alors que Rustyrose réajuste ses lunettes.

Rustyrose: Bien alors jeune Lucy nous allons resté ta magie avec notre pouvoir! Kain?

Kain sort sa poupée.

Kain: C'est partie tu peux y aller!

Rustyrose: Arche de la Création: Chevalier Noir!

Il se créer alors une armure noir qu'il revêt.

Kain: Auto-renforcement Feu!

Lucy: Feu...Aquarius est occupé...et j'ai peur de l'invoquer et de la mettre en rogne!

Kain: Alors attends je dois avoir autre-chose...Auto-renforcement acier!

Lucy: C'est mieux...enfin je crois. Robe Stellaire Caprico!

Elle revêt sa robe de Caprico et affronte avec Sorano les deux hommes, les exceeds regardent les combats en souriant.

Happy: Ils sont super les mages de Crime Sorcière.

Carla: Hmmm. D'ancien ennemies devenu ami...Fairy Tail à le don de faire de ses ennemies ses amis dans une partie des cas.

Chibi: Je me demande comment sa se passe pour les autres?

Sur tous les autres front les mages s'entraîne avec acharnements pour surpasser leurs limites, le soir sur la plage les mages sont épuisé de cette entraînement.

Azuma: Vous avez progressé mais on a encore trois mois pour faire de vous des bêtes de guerre.

Lucy arrive avec Sorano en courant.

Lucy: Les amis les Esprits veulent nous inviter tous dans le Royaume des Esprits.

Yuden: Quoi?

Sorano: Oui Caprico nous a dit qu'il y avait un problème là-haut.

Soudain apparaît de nulle part Virgo.

Virgo: Exacte nous réclamons votre assistance.

Jycrain: Un problème?

Virgo: Je ne peux vous en dire plus...tenez prenez ces vêtements.

Ils virent des vêtements aux modèles du mondes des Esprit Céleste: les membres de Crime Sorcière portaient à peu prêts les mêmes vêtements mais avec une cape dorée en prime.

Meldy: J'adore ce look.

Jubia: Jubia aussi.

Virgo: Accrochez-vous sa vas être rapide.

Yuden, Natsu, Cobra, Zancrow: Dites-moi ce sera pas un moyen de transports!

Ils se tournent vers Zancrow.

Zancrow: Quoi vous croyez que vous étiez les seuls à avoir le mal des transports?

Virgo: N'ayez crainte sa sera rapide.

Ils sont immédiatement transporté au monde des Esprits.

Droy: Whoua...

Caméléon: Whoua...c'est grand.

Lucy vit le Roi des Esprits.

Lucy: Roi des Esprits que se passe t-il?

Roi des Esprits: Ma vieille amie...nous voulions officiellement célébrer notre grande et heureuse amitié!

A ce moment le monde des Esprit se recouvre d'étoiles et dévoile un énorme banquet qui donne faim aux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Azuma: Attendez un banquet?

Roi des Esprit: Oui après sept années d'absence nous voulions célébrer ton retour ma vieille amie.

Lucy: Oh...merci...sa fait plaisir de tous vous revoir...

Elle vit Aquarius souriante avec Scorpio.

Aquarius: Tu le mérites Lucy tu as fait d'énorme progrès en si peut de temps.

Sorano vit arriver Gémini avec l'apparence de Lucy.

Gémini/Lucy: Sa faisait longtemps Sorano.

Sorano: Oui...j'espère que vous êtes heureux avec Lucy.

Gémini/Lucy: Oui elle est très gentille et...

Ils virent les garçons passer devant eux les Chasseurs de Dragons s'attaquent au buffet, Precht observe Zancrow.

Precht: On dirait qu'ils sont devenu amis...je pensais que l'ancienne rivalité allait poser problè...

Zancrow: Et je paries que je mange plus de viande que vous!

Cobra, Yuden et Natsu: NON C'EST NOUS!

Precht: Je n'ai rien dit...

Carla: Fairy Tail à le don d'avoir des rivalités...enfin concernant les Chasseur de...

Elle vit Grey avec Racer.

Racer: Je mange plus vite que toi!

Grey: Tu vas voir!

Aline soupire et pose sa main sur son front alors qu'elle est avec le Caméléon qui avait l'apparence d'une femme aux cheveux long et violet.

Aline: En fait Ultia m'a dit que tu l'as aidé à libérer les autres...pourquoi?

Caméléon: Ben après votre intervention à la Tour du Paradis et la mort d'Ikaruga on a dut se séparer, il y a sept ans ils sont venus me voir pour me proposer une nouvelle vie j'ai accepté.

Aline: Je vois.

Caméléon: A ce propos...je...je tiens à m'excuser...pour ce que je t'ai fait...à la Tour et...

Aline: Arrête c'est le passé. Maintenant on se focalise sur l'avenirs pigé?

Le Caméléon sourit.

Aline: Par contre tu dois me dire si t'es une femme où un homme...réellement!

Caméléon: Je...je suis une fille.

Aline: Ah alors tu seras bientôt une sœur pour celle de Fairy Tail!

Le Roi des Esprits devant les festivité.

Roi des Esprits: Lyra offre nous une merveilleuse chanson.

Lyra: Bien.

Lyra joue de sa harpe et comme à chanter.

 _Ma vieille amie. Je te voie. Tu es là-bas.  
_ _Ma vieille amie. Je te promets de ne jamais briser les liens qui nous unissent.  
_ _Tu te mets à marcher, dans le désert infini. Tu retiens tes larmes, et tu avances vers demain.  
_ _Je suis ta bonne étoile, voilà pourquoi je brille.  
_ _Cette chanson est pour toi. Alors montre-moi ton sourire._

Lyra jour alors de sa harpe pendant que Lucy observe le Roi des Esprits, les amis de Lucy s'amuse Natsu, Yuden, Cobra et Zancrow danse ensemble en s'amusant avec Loki et Scorpio. Aline rit avec Ultia, le Caméléon et Gémini. Racer et Grey partagent de la viande et se tapant le poings, Kain observe Cancer faire une coupe à Wendy sous le regard de Sorano. Rustyrose utilise sa magie pour jouer avec l'orchestre Precht est avec Reby et Crux lisant des livres du Monde des Esprits, Azuma est avec Erza et Nala défiant Sagittarius dans un duel de tir à l'arc. Jubia et Aquarius partagent un fou rire en voyant qu'une bagarre c'est déclencher entre Grey et Yuden. Jellal et Jycrain se joignent au groupe avec Hoteye en dansant avec les mages de Fairy Tail. Lucy observe cette amitié qui c'est faite non pas en un jour; elle repense aux combat et épreuve qu'elle a mené pour en arriver là. Le Roi des Esprits regarde Lucy souriante les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il y a un autre couplet chanté cette fois par une voix douce qu'elle reconnaît.

 _Tu as bien grandi ma chérie, je suis si fière de toi.  
_ _Je serais toujours là à tes côtés, marchant vers l'avenirs.  
_ _Les larmes que tu verses sont les notres, nous seront toujours deux.  
_ _Tes amis sont avec toi, n'ait plus peur de l'avenirs.  
Ensemble vous marcherez comme toi et moi, n'oublie jamais ma chérie.  
Je serais toujours ton étoile. _

Lucy vit dans une magnifique robe blanche souriante les larmes aux yeux, elle s'approche les mains sur sa bouche sous le sourire de ses amis. Devant elle se tenait Layla sa mère qui venait de chanter ce couplet pour sa fille.

Lucy: Maman...

Layla: Je suis si fière de toi ma chérie...

Lucy pleure contre sa mère souriante alors que le Roi des Esprits observe la scène souriant et bienveillant.

Roi des Esprit: Tant que je serait à tes côtés rien ne t'arriveras ma vieille amie.

Lucy: Merci...merci infiniment!

Yuden: ALLEZ LA FÊTE CONTINUE!

Ils partagent ce festin tous ensemble en s'amusant pendant des heures, une fois finie Virgo attends le groupe pour les ramener chez eux.

Happy: J'ai pas vue le temps passer!

Yuden: Ouais moi non plus c'est comme si il c'était écouler que quelques minutes sur terre!

Natsu: Hé sa serait un chouette coin pour être prêts à pour dans trois mois!

Lucy dit au revoir à sa mère souriante.

Layla: Tu as des amis formidable ma chérie.

Lucy: Je...je te retrouverais maman?

Layla: Oui...nous serons un jour réunis...tu verras.

Crux tends des ouvrages à Precht et Reby.

Reby: Oh merci.

Crux: Ce sont des ouvrages unique.

Precht: Nous en prendrons soin...vous n'auriez pas un ouvrage parlant de la Chasse sauvage?

Crux: Tout est dans ce que je vous ait donné mais même nous ne savons pas grand chose sur eux.

Layla sert sa fille dans ses bras alors que Virgo est gênée des expertise des mages.

Virgo: Hé bien...en fait à ce sujet...c'est l'inverse. Pendant que vous étiez ici...hé biens...trois mois ce sont écoulée sur Terre.

En entendent ça ils sont choqué alors qu'ils se retrouvent droit scrutant l'océan vide intérieurement, derrière eux Crime Sorcière observent les mages.

Jellal: Erza?

Erza,Nala, Grey, Natsu, Yuden, Aline: On a aucune chance...

Ils tombent à plats ventre sur le sol alors que Wendy se met à pleurer, Lucy regarde le ciel furieuse.

Lucy: HE MOUSTACHU REND NOUS LE TEMPS QU'ON A PERDUE!

Trois mois ce sont déjà écoulé et les mages sont loin d'être prêts pour les Grand Jeux dans quelques jours.

* * *

 **Fin de chapitre introduisant l'arc dans le prochain Ultia donne une alternative aux mages de Fairy Tail, alors que l'équipe participant pour les Grand jeux inter-magique est sélectionner le départ pour Crocus est annoncer dans le prochain chapitre "L'équipe de Fairy Tail".**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui suivent encore ma fic, et à crocropaul toujours présent. Quand à la chanson de Yuden j'ai prit celle de l'anime Monster Hunter Stories Ride on qu'on entends dans l'épisode 74 car elle est génial...et si quelqu'un connaît le titre merci de me le faire savoir.**

 **Sinon à la prochain tchao.**


	124. Chapitre 124: L'équipe de Fairy Tail

**L'arc des grands jeux se poursuit l'équipe Natsu se retrouvant privé d'entraînement se tourne vers Ultia pour pouvoir participer aux Jeux et avoir une chance de redorée le blason de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 124: L'équipe de Fairy Tail.**

Aux bords de la plage l'équipe de Natsu est déboussolé sans entraînement les grand Jeux dans quelques 3 jours seulement, les chances de redorée le blason de Fairy Tail s'envole. Yuden et Natsu son adossé assis sur le sable alors que Lucy est avec Reby et Wendy déboussolé, Aline et son frère ont le regards bas quand à Erza et Nala n'en parlons pas elles déambulent sur la plage. La guilde de Crime Sorcière virent leur états et son inquiet.

Cobra: Les pauvres...

Hoteye: Nous devrions faire quelque chose...

Zancrow: Ah ouais et quoi ils ont raté trois mois d'entraînement qui leur seraient très utile!

Ultia réfléchit et eu une idée.

Ultia: J'ai peut être une solution.

Les mages de Fairy Tail se redresse les garçons sont en face d'elle les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

Grey, Yuden et Natsu: QUOI DIS-LE NOUS!

Elle recule en les voyants face à elle mais Erza et Nala les plaques au sol en leurs marchant dessus.

Erza: Silence! Laissez-la respirer.

Aline: Quel solution tu as?

Ultia: Depuis peu on a découvert que les mages ont une sorte de seconde réserve de magie, en utilisant un sort de mon Arche du Temps appelé la Seconde Origine.

Les garçons se relève.

Yuden: La Seconde Origine?

Jellal: Oui après l'apparition de Bahamuth le Conseil et beaucoup de guilde, ont voulut trouver une façon d'augmenter leurs pouvoir de façon extraordinaire.

Hoteye: Le problème voyez-vous c'est qu'il y a trois critère auquel il faut se tenir premièrement nous devons avoir un mage qui maîtrise la magie du Temps voyez-vous.

Ultia: Heureusement je suis là.

Azuma: Ensuite il faut être en maillot de bain.

Ils sont choqué alors que Meldy pouffe de rire et qu'Ultia est gênée comme les autres.

Azuma: Quoi?

Ultia: Tu sais il y a une façon de le dire avec...plus de tact...enfin pour être claire pour que la magie soit efficace une grande partie du corps doit être exposé pour que sa marche.

Yuden: Et que se passera t-il avec cette Seconde Origine et réserve de magie caché?

Precht: Vos pouvoirs magiques pourront alors être démultipliée par mille, ce qui sera efficace si vous recroisez les mages de Titan's Hand.

Yuden: OK je suis pour!

Reby: Pareil!

Lucy: Allez-y!

Ultia: Attendez avant je dois...

Jycrain: Laisse Ultia...ils sont déterminée rien ne les arrêteras tu le sais.

Ultia: C'est vrai.

Ils se mettent tous en maillot de bain prêts à recevoir le sort.

Wendy: Une question sa sera douloureux?

Ultia: Heu...

Natsu: Allez on y va!

Ultia: Seconde Origine!

A ce moment le corps des mages se couvre de marque rouge et ressentent une insupportable douleur.

Ultia: Sa sera extrêmement douloureux.

Natsu: Fallait...le dire...

Ultia: TU M'AS COUPE LA PAROLE!

Après de longue minute d'agonie les mages se relève.

Grey: Oh la vache j'espère que sa valait le coup...vous vous sentez plus forts?

Yuden sert son poings.

Yuden: Y'a qu'une façon de le savoir. Cobra!

Cobra sourit.

Cobra: Allez envoie moi ton meilleur coup de poings!

Yuden: OK...POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe alors Cobra qui tente de bloquer mais la force balaye le sable derrière lui et démolir un abris de pêcheurs, sous les yeux médusé de tous.

Lucy: On va encore devoir payer les dégâts...

Aline: Mais...je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de le mettre lui...on voit pas la différence.

Cobra: Moi je l'ai vue j'en tremblait...je...je pouvais pas bouger.

Yuden: YOUHOU! SA MARCHE!

Lucy: Alors on a finie l'entraînement je me trompe?

Jycrain: Il me semble.

Carla: Bien alors retournons à la guilde le maître va annoncer qui participera aux Grand Jeux.

Jycrain: On vous surveillera vous et les autres équipes.

Jellal: En fait on a oublié de vous dire...depuis la création des jeux on sent chaque années une énergie inconnue et très puissante lors des Grand Jeux.

Precht: On pense que sa à un liens avec Darkness et la Chasse Sauvage.

Ce nom tilta dans la tête des mages de Fairy Tail.

Natsu: Darkness...c'est qui lui?

Meldy: Sans doute notre ennemie...et celui de tout Fiore...soyez très prudent.

Ils préparent leurs affaires et sont en route pour retourner à Magnolia, sur le chemin ils discutent de l'équipe qui pourrait être sélectionner.

Wendy: Honnêtement je te verrais bien dans l'équipe Yuden avec Grey et Natsu.

Yuden: Et moi je vois bien d'ici une équipe composé de Chasseur de Dragons! Par contre combien de participants par équipe?

Reby: De ce que je sache...pas plus de huit mage par équipe.

Natsu: Huit mage...notre équipe justement compte huit membre sens Happy, Chibi et Carla.

Nala: Oui j'espère qu'il nous donnera l'occasion de rétablir l'honneur de Fairy Tail.

Aline: Hé bien si l'honneur c'est un penchant pour la destruction alors oui on sera sélectionner.

Yuden s'arrête et la regarde.

Yuden: T'entends quoi par là?

Aline: Rien juste que nous sommes connues pour être des fauteurs de troubles notoire.

Natsu: Bah pas tant que ça?

Aline: On reparle de la ville de Trotska? Un simple problème de rongeur mais la ville est partit en cendre.

Natsu: Au moins le boulot est fait!

Erza: Vous n'allez pas vous disputez!

Lucy: Même en étant sept ans endormie certaines choses ne changent pas.

Wendy: C'est comme ça à Fairy Tail.

Ils arrivent à Fairy Tail le lendemain où Makarof se tenait sur le comptoir.

Makarof: Ah vous revoilà alors ces mois d'entraînement?

Ils restent silencieux mais Natsu frappe sa main.

Natsu: On est prêts!

Yuden: Ouais.

Makarof: Bien plus qu'à attendre les autres.

Erza: Quoi on est les premiers?

Voix: On dirait bien.

Ils se retournent et virent le groupe de Luxus et Angel la Chasseuse de Dragon avait bien changé en trois mois elle avait désormais les cheveux courts ce qui surprends la plus part des Chasseurs de Dragons.

Yuden: Angel...t'as...

Angel: Raccourcis mes cheveux...apparemment sa plaît à Fried et...

Fried rougit violemment devant les paroles d'Angel.

Fried: Mais non...enfin si mais...

Bixrow: Oh mon pauvre Fried tu sais pas y faire avec les filles...surtout...

Fried: Bixrow encore un mots et je dis à tous le monde que t'es amoureux de Lisanna!

Bixrow: QUOI MAIS C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI!

Voix: Pas vrai de quoi?

Justement la famille Strauss arrivent Lisanna avait les cheveux un peu plus long qu'elle avait attaché avec un élastique.

Bixrow: Rien Lisanna juste Fried qui plaisante...hein Fried!

Fried: Oui...si tu le dis.

Makarof: Bien il ne reste que deux groupes.

Voix: On est là!

Ils virent Gajeel et Kai revenir avec leurs exceeds eux aussi prêts pour le combat.

Gajeel: Alors vous avez bien bosser?

Natsu: On est prêts à tout déchirer!

Yuden: On est chaud bouillant!

Lucy: Tiens mais Cana n'était avec vous Angel?

Angel: Hé bien en fait...

Voix: On est là.

Ils virent alors Cana accompagné d'un autre mage qu'ils reconnaissent.

Natsu et Yuden: GILDARTS!

Gildarts: Natsu, Yuden vous n'avez pas du tout changer en trois mois.

Natsu: Sa tu serais surpris de voir quel puissance on a gagné depuis tous ce temps.

Gildarts sourit alors que tous les mages de Fairy Tail sont enfin présent.

Makarof: Bien maintenant que tous le monde est présent je vais pouvoir annoncé qui est sélectionner pour représenter Fairy Tail pour participer aux Grand Jeux Inter-magique. Mai savant Yuden j'aimerais te remercier d'avoir payer toutes les dettes que nous avions.

Yuden: De rien maître sa me fait plaisir...et puis si on doit revenir dans la compétition mieux vaut ne pas avoir de dettes non?

Makarof: Tu as raison...Bien les mages sélectionner pour les Grand jeux sont: Erza Scarlet.

Erza: Je ferais honneur à la guilde.

Makarof: Nala Scarlet.

Nala: Je ferait de mon mieux.

Makarof: Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy: Je suis prête.

Makarof: Aline Fullbuster.

Aline: Super.

Makarof: Wendy Marvel

Wendy: Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Makarof: Grey Fullbuster!

Grey: Evidemment je vais tous déchirer.

Makarof: Natsu Dragnir!

Natsu: Oh je suis chaud bouillant je vais tous exploser.

Makarof: Et Yuden Dragnir!

Yuden: Je suis toujours prêts pour me battre.

Makarof: Bien vous avez tous était sélectionner pour représenter la guilde aux Grand Jeux Inter-magique. Soyez fort, ne sous-estimer jamais le mage en face de vous dites-vous toujours qu'ils sont plus fort et mieux entraîner. Bien je vous laisse préparez vos affaires pour prendre le trains pour la ville de Crocus où auront lieux les Grand Jeux.

Yuden: Crocus? La Capital royal trop génial!

Natsu: Allez tu viens on va se préparer! On se retrouve tous à la gare!

Ils partent en trombe sous le sourire des autres mais Makarof se racle la gorge.

Makarof: J'ai une autre informations pour les autres.

Chez Natsu et Yuden les deux Chasseurs de Dragon préparent leurs affaires pour les Grand Jeux, Yuden enfile la fameuse écaille de sa mère.

Yuden: On y est Natsu...les Grand Jeux...je me demande quel autre guilde y seront à part Lamia Scale?

Natsu: Sans doute Blue Pegasus.

Yuden: En tous cas je suis chaud bouillant pour tout exploser!

Natsu: Moi aussi!

Chibi: On est sûre que vous ferez honneur à la guilde!

Chez les deux sœurs Scarlet elles vérifie l'états de leurs meilleurs armures.

Nala: Je me demande quels épreuves composeront ces jeux?

Erza: Selon Arzak les épreuves changent chaque année.

Nala: Jellal et Jycrain seront là pour nous observer tu sais.

Erza sourit alors qu'elle vérifie sa tenue de samouraï, elle se souvient de leurs combats contre Ikaruga et eu une pensé pour leurs amis.

Erza: Tu crois que Shaw, Wally et Millianna vont bien?

Nala: J'en suis sûre...sinon sa sera compliqué pour Yuden d'avoir une petite-amie.

Erza rit en entendent sa soeur.

Erza: Le pauvre on devrait ne pas le déconcentré avec ça après tout, on ne sait pas si ils peuvent...

Nala: Erza tu as bien vue comment ils se regardaient.

Erza: Je sais mais...tu sais quoi on devrait demander l'avis de Chibi.

Nala: Chibi?

Erza: Mais oui tu sais que Chibi est un peu le fils de Yuden et il semble bien apprécier Millianna alors...

Nala: Tu es espiègle Erza! Mirajane a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Erza: Non tu crois?

Dans la maison de Grey et Aline les deux se préparent Aline observe le collier offert par Ultia.

Grey: Sa vas Aline?

Aline: Oui...juste que...je suis heureuse qu'Ultia soit vivante...

Grey: Ouais pareil elle mérite pas d'être traiter comme une criminelle.

Aline: J'espère que le Superviseur a définitivement disparut.

Grey: J'ai demandé aux autres ainsi qu'à Léon mais rien en sept ans pas une trace du Superviseur, il semble qu'il ait disparut quand Yuden et Natsu l'ont réduit en cendre.

Aline: Tant mieux. Je voudrais bien qu'un jour toi, moi, Ultia et Meldy on aille sur la tombe d'Ul...

Grey: OK mais Azuma nous accompagnera sans doute.

Aline: Azuma? Le Mage des Arbre?

Grey: Ouais apparemment lui et Ultia ce serait très rapproché en sept ans.

Aline: OH comme c'est tellement beau quand deux être s'avoue leur amour.

Grey: T'inquiète toi aussi tu auras droit à ton moment avec Kai.

Aline se retourne vers Grey le visage rouge et elle sert le poings, Lucy observe chez elle une photo de sa mère et son père et sourit.

Lucy: Je saurais te rendre fière maman...

Elle sourit et prit ses clés avant de partir à la gare où elle vit Aline et Grey celui-ci avait la marque de la mains d'Aline sur la joue.

Lucy: Ah vous êtes déjà là...sa vas Grey?

Grey: Ouais...

Aline: Juste une de ses mauvaises blagues!

Yuden et Natsu sont les suivants à arriver.

Natsu: Whoua Grey qu'est-ce qui se passe t'as encore énerver Aline?

Grey: C'est pas tes oignons le radiateur ambulant!

Natsu: Bac de glaçon!

Erza: Vous n'allez pas commencer!

Yuden scrute les environs.

Yuden: Il ne reste que Wendy.

Voix: Je suis là!

Ils virent arriver Wendy essoufflée.

Wendy: Désolée du retard...

Lucy: Ne t'en fait tu es pile à l'heure.

Yuden: Bon on y va direction Crocus!

Natsu: Le victoire nous attends!

Ils grimpent dans le train pour Crocus où se disputera l'avenir du monde de Fiore, dans l'ombre une forme massive rit en voyant le trains partir.

?: N'ayez crainte Fairy Tail...je serais toujours là pour vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues!

Il disparut dans un nuage obscure.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard aujourd'hui en essayant de poster au moins deux autres chapitres, car l'arc étant très long j'aimerais bien avancer surtout qu'il sera complexe au niveau de son organisation sur les épreuves et les points à distribuer. Dans le prochain chapitre l'équipe arrive dans la belle ville de Crocus et font de multiples rencontres dans ces grandes rues, y comprit avec deux Chasseurs de Dragons tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Crocus la ville fleurie".**

 **A tout de suite tchao.**


	125. Chapitre 125: Crocus la ville fleurie

**L'arc des grands jeux se poursuit les mages arrivent dans Crocus et vont en profiter pour explorer cette ville, alors que des rencontres se font dans cette grande ville Wendy fait une rencontre malchanceuse.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 125: Crocus la ville fleurie.**

Dans le trains allant à Crocus Lucy et Natsu sont endormie l'un contre l'autre, Yuden est lui aussi endormie Chibi sur ses jambes Erza et Nala observent le paysage alors qu'Aline lit avec Wendy endormie sur ses genoux. Grey et Happy joue à un jeux de cartes.

 _Conducteur: Chères passagers nous arrivons à Crocus._

Les mages se réveillent tous et prennent leurs bagages et arrivent dans la grande ville fleurie de Crocus, les fleurs mais aussi les drapeaux de différentes guildes trônent sur les maison.

Erza: C'est magnifique...qui aurait crut qu'en sept ans Fiore aurait autant changé!

Yuden sent différentes odeurs dans la ville y comprit celle de Chasseur de Dragon.

Yuden: Je sens...l'odeur d'autres Chasseurs de Dragons!

Natsu: T'es sûre?

Yuden: Natsu mon odorat est plus développer que les vôtres.

Voix: Ah vous voilà arriver.

Ils virent Makarof portant sur ses épaules Asuka et Emily, leurs parents juste à ses côtés.

Macao: Ben vous en avez mit du temps.

Lucy: Comment vous êtes arriver ici si vite?

Macao: Grâce à ça.

Ils montrent alors une sorte de vaisseau très grands déposants des touristes, avant de s'élever dans les airs et partir à toutes vitesse vers une autre contrée.

Natsu: Rien que de voir ça j'ai mal au cœur...

Yuden: OK...bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Reby: J'ai lue les règles pendant votre trajets et voilà ce que j'ai comprit les épreuves ne seront divulgué qu'à la dernière minute. Il ne doit pas y avoir plus de huit participants par équipe, bien entendue si l'un des mages de l'équipe est blessé où dans l'incapacité de participer on peut choisir un remplaçant.

Erza: C'est toujours utile à savoir.

Reby: Oh et encore une chose les participants devront tous se trouver à l'hôtel avant que minuit ne sonne. Car c'est à ce moment que commencera la première épreuves pour choisir les dix meilleurs guildes qui participeront aux jeux.

Grey: Les dix meilleurs autant dire que la compétition est serré.

Aline: Ouais mais l'échec n'est pas une option pour nous.

Yuden: On échouera pas on restera fort et nous resterons soudées jusqu'à la fin!

Makarof: Excellente initiative Yuden...en attendant profiter pour explorer la ville mais soyez revenu à votre hôtel avant minuit.

Emily: Oui on va gagner cette année!

Asuka: Papy moustache est très content!

Makarof rit devant les remarques des enfants alors que les mages se dispersent à travers la ville pour l'explorer Natsu suivant son frère avec Lucy et Happy.

Lucy: Des Chasseurs de Dragons?

Yuden: Oui cette odeur je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Happy: Tu peux avoir confiance à Yuden il a un odorat plus développer que les autres.

Lucy: Vraiment?

Chibi: Oui on c'est toujours demandé pourquoi.

Après plusieurs minute il percute une fille aux cheveux blonds d'a peu prêts 17 ans.

Fille: Hé fait gaffe où tu marches!

Yuden: Désolée mais j'ai sentit l'odeur d'un...

Il vit alors une jeune fille des cheveux couleurs rubis coiffé avec en queux de cheval, à ses côtés un petit exceed au pelage brun.

Yuden: Un exceed?

La fille vit alors les exceeds à leurs côtés et observent Yuden et Natsu.

Fille: Attendez...vous...vous êtes des...

Yuden: Chasseur de Dragon. Je suis Yuden Dragnir et voilà mon frère Natsu, nos deux exceeds Chibi et Happy et elle c'est Lucy.

Krysta: Yuden et Natsu! Je pensais que vous aviez disparut sur votre île il y a sept ans! Je m'appelle Krysta! Ravie de faire votre connaissance je suis une Chasseuse de Dragon de cristal, je suis dans la guilde de Mermaid Heel et voilà mon meilleure ami Nélio et ma soeur Elise.

Elise: Salut...mais fait gaffe la prochaine fois que tu utilises ton odorat pour repérer les Chasseurs de Dragons.

Yuden: Pardon...sinon tu es à Mermaid Heel. A ce que je sache c'est une guilde entièrement féminine non?

Elise: Oui on l'a rejoins après...après que notre ancienne guilde...est était détruite...

Ils baissent le regards désolée.

Natsu: On est désolée...comment elle s'appelait?

Krysta: Griffin Wing.

Ils sont choqué ils observent les deux survivantes de l'attaque de la Chasse Sauvage.

Yuden: Attendez...mais alors...vous avez survécu à la Chasse Sauvage!

Elles sont surprise et observe les mages.

Nélio: Vous...vous les connaissez?

Chibi: Nos amis Erza et Nala...elles...leurs villages ont été rasé par la Chasse Sauvage.

Krysta: Les pauvres...notre maître nous en a parler avant de se faire emporter...

Yuden soupir.

Yuden: Hé on va pas parler de choses qui rendent triste on est là pour les Grand Jeux Inter-magique.

Elise: Vous y participez aussi?

Yuden: Ouais et Fairy Tail remportera la victoire!

Elise: Rêvez pas avec nous à Mermaid Heel vous avez aucune chance!

Natsu: On en parlera quand on s'affrontera!

Krysta: Compter là-dessus. Sinon vos dragons j'aimerais bien connaître leurs noms.

Natsu: Mon dragon c'est Igneel le Roi des Dragons de feu!

Yuden: Moi c'est Amaterasu qu'on surnomme la Déesse Solaire!

Krysta: Ma dragonne se nomme Saphira la dragonne de Cristal.

Yuden: J'ai hâte de te voir en action!

Krysta: Moi aussi on nous a dit tellement de bien sur vous! Il paraît que tu as battu Kali et détruit le Nirvana à toi tout seul!

Yuden: Ben j'étais pas tous seul y'avait mes amis...

Nélio: On se retrouvera j'espère à l'arène demain!

Yuden: Ouais à bientôt.

Ils se séparent et Yuden continue de suivre les odeurs de Chasseurs de Dragon, il arrive devant un groupe composé d'un homme aux cheveux blonds et un autre aux cheveux noire accompagné de deux exceeds.

Homme 1: Tiens quand je te parlais du loup.

Yuden: Vous...vous êtes aussi des Chasseurs de Dragons?!

Sting: Ouais je m'appelle Sting Eucliffe et voilà Rogue Cheney.

Rogue: Vous devez être les Chasseurs de Dragons de Fairy Tail. Yuden et Natsu Dragnir.

Yuden: Ouaip ravie de vous rencontrez.

Sting: Nous de même on avait hâte de vous faire face.

Natsu: Qui sait on pourra s'affronter au cours des jeux Inter-magique. Ceux sont vos Exceeds?

Lector: Exacte je m'appelle Lector et lui c'est Frosch.

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose.

Chibi: Moi c'est Chibi et lui c'est Happy. Sa fait plaisir de voir d'autres Exceeds en ville!

Frosch: Oui nous aussi y'a tellement de mage fort mais Rogue c'est le plus fort!

Lector: Sans oublier Sting!

Yuden: Vous êtes dans la guilde de Sabertooth c'est ça?

Sting: Comment tu?

Yuden: Le tatouage sur votre bras.

Sting: Ah touché. Sinon vos dragons ont aussi disparut?

Natsu: Ouais comme tous les autres. Le miens c'était Igneel le roi des Dragon de Feu.

Yuden: Le miens c'était Amaterasu la Déesse Solaire.

Sting: Amaterasu! Weisslogia m'en parler et disait que de tous les dragons elle était la plus sage et la plus forte!

Rogue: Le miens s'appelle Skiadram. J'espère qu'on aura l'honneur de vous revoir.

Yuden: Et pourquoi pas de devenir pote!

Ils se serrent la mains et se sépare du côté de Grey et Aline la mage de glace observe les stands en l'honneur des jeux.

Aline: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme stand ici...je me demande d'où vienne la plus part des marchands.

Grey: Sans doutes de différentes région Fiore c'est grand je te signal.

Aline: Merci j'avais deviné monsieur je dis n'importe quoi!

Grey: Hé je te signal que ton double d'Edolas est en couple avec le Kai d'Edolas, et puis le baiser que t'as donné Kai tu vas pas me...

Aline: TAIS-TOI SA TE REGARDES PAS!

Grey: Donc t'avoue.

Aline: Alors tu avoues que t'en craque pour Jubia!

Grey: SA A RIEN AVOIR!

Voix: Ravie de voir que vous continuez de vous disputer.

Ils se tournent pour voir Léon.

Aline: Léon...nan...juste ce crétin qui m'embête...tu veux bien lui donner une correction!

Grey: Hé mais je suis ton frère...

Léon: Mais moi aussi je te signal!

Grey: Mais tu vas te mêler de tes affaires!

Léon: Ce sont les miennes si Aline a un petit-ami je dois la savoir!

Aline: Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Léon!

Léon: Et pourquoi pas y'a pas de honte à être amoureu...

Aline s'en va après leur avoir donné un gifle à chacun.

Léon: Elle a l'ai à crans...

Grey: Elle a pas vue son amoureux pendant trois mois.

Léon: Ah oui quand même...

Erza et Nala en trains de regarder des pâtisseries virent Aline arriver furieuse.

Nala: Aline qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Aline: Rien...juste que...Grey et Léon n'arrête pas avec le fait que je sois amoureuse de Kai.

Erza: Et c'est vrai?

Aline: Non...enfin...je...je sais pas...

Nala: Aline...tu as juste à écouter ton cœur.

Aline observe Erza et Nala et se dit qu'elles avaient sans doute raisons après tout elles aussi avaient leurs petit ami, et elles étaient heureuse.

Aline: Vous...vous avez raison...je...je devrais le voir vous croyez?

Nala: Oui tu dois.

Erza: Chaque moment que tu passeras avec lui renforcera le lien qui t'unie à lui, mais aussi renforcera ta détermination.

Aline comprit et prit ses soeurs dans ses bras avant de continuer à explorer la ville, sur un toit Jellal et Jycrain observait la scène.

Jellal: Elles sont fortes.

Jycrain: Hmmm...dis-moi tu as déjà penser à te marier avec elle.

Jellal observe son frère surpris.

Jellal: Je pourrais te demander la même...

Il s'arrête en sentant une énergie malfaisante familière, il dirige son regards vers un parc plus loin.

Jellal: Tu sens?

Jycrain: Oui...Rustyrose et Kain sont dans la zone...j'espère qu'ils arriveront à la sentir...

Les deux justement profite des stands pour manger un morceau mais sentent l'énergie.

Rustyrose: Tu sens ça?

Kain: Oui...c'est fort...et proche...

Ils s'y dirigent mais ne virent rien d'inhabituel.

Rustyrose: Sa à disparut...

Kain: Oui...mais où?

Dans les rues de Crocus Yuden se balade seul avec Chibi.

Chibi: Dis tu sais où se trouve Wendy?

Yuden: Elle doit traîner prêts des jardins du palais. Tu sais qu'elle aime bien les fleurs.

Chibi: Tu sais où se trouve ta petite amie?

Yuden: Non elle...HE attends tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi?

Chibi: M'y mettre à quoi?

Yuden: Millianna et moi on se connaît à peine !

Chibi: Oui mais tu l'aimes bien non?

Yuden: C'est...c'est pas la question!

Chibi: Yuden...je sais qu'elle te plaît. Tu peux pas me mentir parce que...moi je l'aime bien Millianna...elle est gentille.

Yuden: Chibi...

Chibi observe Yuden.

Chibi: Promets-moi au moins que t'essaiera...

Yuden: De quoi?

Chibi: De savoir si toi et elle...

Yuden observe le regards suppliant de Chibi.

Yuden: OK...OK! Sa marche j'essaierais content?

Chibi: OUI!

Yuden avance alors que derrière Chibi arrive le frère et la soeur Dreyar souriant.

Luxus: Bien joué Chibi.

Angel: Maintenant on va devoir prier pour que la femme chat soit là.

Chibi: Oui!

Angel: Je pense déjà à leurs enfants...Chibi pense à ma place.

Chibi: Hein mais pourquoi moi?

Angel: Parce que je sais pas à quoi elle ressemble!

Luxus: C'est déjà pas facile d'imaginer Yuden en couple...

Angel: On avait déjà du mal à l'imaginer aussi protecteur envers Wendy.

Yuden continue de marcher mais ne vit pas Chibi.

Yuden: Chibi? Chibi? T'es où? Oh c'est pas vrai il a encore dût se perdre.

Femme: Vous recherchez quelqu'un?

Yuden: Heu oui mon exceeds il a le pelage blanc.

Il vit la femme sous une cape portant un soutient gorge et une culotte surlaquelle se trouve une patte de chat.

Yuden: Heu...excusez-moi mais on c'est déjà vue non?

Femme: Heu...

Chibi: Yuden!

Chibi arrive rapidement chez Yuden.

Yuden: Ah te voilà mais où t'étais?

Chibi: Pardon j'ai cru voir quelqu'un...et toi?

Yuden: Ben...

Il se retourne mais la femme avait disparut.

Yuden: Ben elle est où?

Chibi: Qui?

Yuden: Une fille avec une cape juste là...elle me disait quelqu'un mais...

Chibi: Qui?

Yuden: Je sais pas...on aurait dit...

Il observe Chibi curieux.

Yuden: Je...

Chibi: Qui? Promis je le répète pas.

Yuden: On aurait dit Millianna...mais...

Chibi: Mais?

Yuden: Elle aurait changé...bon tu viens on va essayé de trouver les autres.

En s'éloignant ils sont observer par la fille qui sort une peluche de dragon blancs, elle avait des larmes aux yeux et sourit.

Femme: Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es vivant Yuden.

Dans une autre partie de la ville Lucy et Natsu se baladent mains dans la mains, quand la jeune fille croise quelqu'un qu'elle connaît.

Lucy: PAPA!

Jude Hearthfilia vit sa fille et son petit ami.

Jude: Ma chérie je suis heureux de te voir ici avec Natsu.

Lucy: Mais que viens-tu faire là?!

Jude: Disons qu'il est hors de question que je rate ma petite fille participer à l'un des événements les plus importants du monde!

Lucy: Oh papa...

Natsu: Vous allez voir votre fille c'est l'une des meilleurs mage qu'on rêve d'avoir!

Jude: Je n'en doute pas...je serais dans les gradins peut-être même commentateur. Sinon je te souhaite bonne chance ma fille.

Lucy: Merci papa.

Il s'en va alors qu'Erza et Nala arrivent.

Erza: Lucy, Natsu on doit regagner notre hôtel vous savez où est Yuden?

Voix: Je suis là!

Il arrive avec Chibi alors qu'Aline et Grey arrivent à leurs tours.

Grey: Dites quelqu'un à vue Wendy?

Yuden: Elle doit être aux jardins royaux on va la chercher?

Nala: Non on l'attendra à l'hôtel après tout elle ne veut pas qu'on lui tende la main à chaque fois, elle a dit qu'elle arriverait sous peux.

Erza: Allons l'attendre là-bas.

Ils prennent la direction de leur hôtel alors que Wendy se balade dans les jardins heureuse.

Wendy: C'est magnifique tu trouves pas Carla?

Carla: Si c'est reposant loin des troubles de...

Carla eu alors une série de vision elle vit trois individus imposant s'approcher dans une ville en ruine, ainsi que cinq perle qu'elle avait déjà vue à de multiples reprise qui s'assemblent dans le ciel et forme une masse sombre ressemblant à un dragon qui pousse un hurlement sur une ville en ruine. Avec Lucy tenant par la main deux petites filles devant les ruines du château de Crocus avec le drapeau de Fairy Tail à moitié brûlé devant un monde remplie obscure dominer par des Dragons. Elle revient à elle devant une Wendy inquiète.

Wendy: Carla?

Carla: Wendy...j'ai...j'ai eu une vision...

Wendy: Une vision de quoi?

Carla: Je...je n'en suis pas sûre...mais...

Elles entendent des bruits dans les buissons elles se retournent.

Wendy: C'était quoi?

Elle se retourne pour tenter d'apercevoir la chose dans les buissons mais rien.

Wendy: J'ai vue...

Elle est alors attrapé par la gorge par un individus au gros bras.

Homme: Ne t'en fait pas petite fée...vas-y charge-toi d'elle.

Un autre individus au corps fin tend ses bras en l'air.

Carla: WEN...

Elle est assommé par un autre homme apparaissant avec du sable.

Homme sable: Silence le matou.

Wendy sent alors ses forces la quitté et elle tombe au sol inconsciente.

Homme au gros bras: Ces sales fées n'ont plus aucune chance maintenant! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Homme Sable: Retournons voir maître Ivan.

Ils s'en vont laissant Wendy seul inconsciente dans les jardins à l'hôtel ses amis continue de l'attendre, alors que l'heure tourne et que l'épreuve qualifiant les guildes de Fairy Tail est sur le point de commencer.

* * *

 **Fin de ce deuxième chapitre d'aujourd'hui le suivant racontera l'épreuve du labyrinthe alors que Lisanna et les Exceeds partent à la recherche de Wendy attaqué par des mages. L'équipe de Fairy Tail arrivera t-elle à se qualifier dans le prochain chapitre "Le Labyrinthe Céleste".**

 **La suite dans un instant.**


	126. Chapitre 126: Le Labyrinthe Céleste

**L'arc des grands jeux continue cette fois l'équipe va devoir se frayer dans un chemin dans le labyrinthe alors que la disparition de Wendy inquiète Yuden et son équipe, ils vont devoir se serrer les coudes pour continuer l'aventure qu'est ce tournoie.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 126: Le Labyrinthe Céleste.**

Dans la chambre d'hôtel de l'équipe de Fairy Tail Yuden faisait les cents pas inquiets parmi eux Lisanna et Elfman qui attendez eux aussi la jeune fille et l'exceeds.

Yuden: C'est pas normal...elle devrait déjà être là!

Grey: Il a raison...il a dut lui arriver quelque chose.

Yuden: On doit partir à sa recherche maintenant!

Erza: Yuden l'épreuve va débuter dans moins de dix minute tu n'auras pas le temps de la chercher et revenir.

Lisanna: Ne t'en fait pas je vais la chercher avec Happy et Chibi.

Aline: Elle a raison.

Yuden: Mais si jamais...

Natsu: Hé frangin...Wendy voudrait que tu restes pour qualifier notre guide, et puis Lisanna va la chercher.

Lisanna: Je vais allez voir Fried et les autres pour partir à sa recherche pour l'instant concentre-toi sur l'épreuve!

Lucy: Oui mais on doit la remplacer du moins pour cette épreuve!

Ils observent alors Elfman qui sent les regards de ses coéquipiers sur lui.

Elfman: Moi?

Erza: Tu es fort Elfman on aura besoin de muscle pour cette épreuve.

Soudain la cloche de Crocus commence à retentir puis sous les yeux de toutes les guildes une structure imposante se forme dans le ciel, elle avait la forme d'une gigantesque labyrinthe entremêlée. Un haut-parleurs diffuse la voix du présentateur des jeux.

 _Chapati: Bonsoir à toutes les guildes participants des Grand-Jeux Inter-magique! Je serais votre présentateur Chapati Lola! Afin de départager les dix meilleurs guildes du continents nous allons procéder à un épreuves de sélections la structure au-dessus de Crocus se nomme le Labyrinthe Céleste, vous devrez parcourir ce labyrinthe et trouver le portails qui permettra de vous qualifier pour la suite des jeux! Mais soyez prudent car le labyrinthe est truffé de piège vicieux mais se reconfigure toutes les cinq minute._

Aline: Cinq minute sa sera corsé...

Lucy: Oui mais on doit rester positif les autres compte sur nous.

Lisanna: Bonne chance vous venez Chibi, Happy!

Happy: Bonne chance Natsu!

Chibi: On compte sur vous!

Un chemin lumineux relie l'hôtel au labyrinthe Céleste.

Yuden: Allez on y va!

Ils courent vers le labyrinthe où ils virent déjà des affrontements des mages tombent dans l'eau en-dessous.

 _Chapati: Tous les coups sont permis pour éliminer les autres guildes, surtout soyez vigilent!_

Yuden vit un homme avec un masse lui sauter dessus mais d'un coup de poings il le fait traverser le labyrinthe en le faisant sortir, à l'intérieur ils virent de multiples chemins qui donne sur différents environnements comme un désert, une plage où encore un volcan.

Erza: Incroyable...qui serait capable de créer un dédale pareil?

Elfman: Par où on va?

Yuden: Ben...

Voix: Regarder!

Ils virent les mages de Twilight Ogre plus loin.

Twilight Ogre: Ce sont les fées on s'en occupe?!

Grey: Tiens quel surprise.

Ils remarquent alors Erza et Nala et panique.

Twilight Ogre 2: OH NON PAS ELLES!

Nala sort une épée en souriant.

Nala: On va bien rigoler.

Yuden chuchote à Natsu et Grey.

Yuden: Elles me font encore plus flipper...

Grey et Natsu: Pareil...

En affrontant les Twilight Ogre ils sentent alors le Labyrinthe bouger à l'extérieur le Labyrinthe se reconfigure comme un gigantesque rubikube, certaines parties bougent de façon aléatoire. Yuden et ses alliées parviennent à se mettre à l'abris alors que beaucoup de guildes tombent dans le lac en contre-bas.

Yuden: Ouf...on l'a échappé belle...

Il vit tomber à ses pieds divers feuilles de dessins sur chacune d'elles une partie du labyrinthe.

Yuden: Hé regarder.

Voix: Hé c'est à moi!

Il vit un mage avec un casque de mineur arriver.

Mage mineur: J'appartient à la guilde Mole Ground et ces feuilles sont les plans des différentes parties du labyrinthe. Quand elles se reconfigurent il suffit de dire "Mise à jour" pour que le plans s'adapte à la nouvelle configuration.

Yuden: Oh...merci.

Mage mineur: Pourquoi?

Il se fait expulser du labyrinthe par Yuden qui prit ses feuilles.

Yuden: Pour me donner ton plans.

Elfman: Yuden t'as trouvé quelque chose d'utile?

Yuden: Plutôt oui.

Dans la ville de Crocus Lisanna et les exceeds fouille la ville à la recherche de Wendy, l'Unité Raijin avec Adam et Ruby arrivent d'une ruelle.

Bixrow: Sa vas Lisanna tu as dit que tu avais besoin d'aide?

Lisanna: Wendy a disparut.

Ruby: Vous savez où elle a était vue pour la dernière fois?

Happy: Carla et elle sont partit vers les jardins pour les admirez.

Evergreen: Ils sont grands alors on y va et on se séparera.

Voix: Besoin d'aide?

Ils virent Cobra, Racer et Sorano arriver.

Lisanna: Crime Sorcière?

Sorano: On a entendue que Wendy avait disparut on veut vous aider.

Racer: Avec ma vitesse je devrait couvrir rapidement le labyrinthe.

Fried: Merci on est ravie de pouvoir compter sur vous.

Cobra: On vous le doit Fairy Tail.

Evergreen: Ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Ils se dispersent à la recherche de Wendy et Carla alors que dans le labyrinthe les mages de Fairy Tail observent le plans de la guilde Mole Ground.

Elfman: Je comprend rien à ce plans...

Lucy: Attends c'est l'ancienne configuration...regarder la zone de lave se trouvait vers l'Est...

Aline: T'es sûre que c'est l'Est?

Yuden: Je dirais que c'est l'Ouest...

Natsu: GRAAAA! Moi je dis qu'on devrait trouver d'autres mages et piqué leurs cartes!

Yuden: Non attends j'ai trouvé. Mise à jour!

A ce moment la carte affiche la nouvelle configuration.

Grey: Whoua cool!

Aline: Ouais et regarder sa affiche directement notre position!

Yuden: Ouais...maintenant faut trouver...la sortie.

Ils analysent la carte suivent le chemin qui devrait la conduire vers le portail de sortie, mais le labyrinthe se reconfigurent ils chutent alors et miraculeusement atterrissent sur la zone de verdure, mais en tombant Yuden lâche la carte qui disparaît dans la zone volcanique en contre-bas. Ses coéquipiers virent d'un air horrifiée leurs cartes disparaître.

Yuden: Non...la carte...

Grey: Bien joué abruti à cause de toi on a plus rien pour se repérer!

Yuden: Tu me cherches le glaçon!

Grey: C'est toi qui avait la carte alors ouais je te cherche pauvre tâche!

Yuden: Cerveau gelée!

Nala: C'est pas le moment les garçons! Je vous signal qu'on doit maintenant retrouver le chemin qui conduit au portails!

Nala: Je vous rappelle que le maître compte sur nous comme tous les autres!

Yuden se calme et repense à Wendy.

Yuden: T'as raison...bon plus qu'à utiliser la bonne vieille méthode! L'odorat!

Tous: L'odorat?

Yuden: Ouais si des Chasseurs de Dragons sont passé par là je peux les pister efficacement. Où mieux si il reste des mages de Mole Ground je peux aussi les retrouver!

Natsu: La deuxième est mieux.

Elfman: Ouais on sait pas si les autres Chasseurs de Dragons sont arrivées à destinations donc c'est de l'aléatoire.

Yuden: Ouais...t'as raison...

Nala: Piste les Chasseurs de Dragon.

Yuden: Quoi mais Nala...

Nala: PISTE LES!

Yuden mort de peur répond.

Yuden: Oui Nala!

Il piste alors les Chasseurs de Dragons mais sent aussi ceux de Mole Ground ils arrivent alors à une sorte de chemins qui forme un tunnel très sombre.

Yuden: Les deux odeurs conduisent dans ce tunnel.

Ils entendent des cris et un mage de Mole Ground sort en pleurant.

Mage de Molde Ground: COURREZ VITE CE TUNNEL EST HABITE PAR UN MONSTRE!

Yuden l'attrape par le col.

Yuden: Tu aurais toi aussi une carte on a perdue la notre?

Mage de Mole Ground: Bien sûre tenez.

Il l'offre et l'envoie hors du labyrinthe.

Lucy: C'est moi où ce sont des abrutis?

Aline: Macao m'a dit m'a avoué qu'ils sont pas très futé en ce qui concerne la compétition.

Nala: Une aubaine pour nous.

Elfman: Par contre ils parlaient d'un monstre dans ce tunnel...il doit faire peur.

Yuden: Allez Elfman on a traversé pire.

Il entre dans le tunnel.

Lucy: Il a peur de rien on dirait.

Natsu: Il a raison de quoi on peut avoir Luce. De toute façon je te protège.

Elfman: Quel homme tu es Natsu.

Yuden: Hé je crois que j'ai trouvé le monstre! DEGAGE DE LA!

Soudain ils virent être propulsé hors de la grotte qui explose en mille morceau une créature de pierre sur quatre patte rouge qui vas s'écraser dans le lac.

Aline: En le voyant je me dis qu'on a de la chance de l'avoir en mage de rang S.

Yuden: Vous venez?

Ils suivent Yuden alors que le labyrinthe se reconfigure une nouvelle fois.

Yuden: ENCORE!

Dans les jardins les mages fouillent chaque recoins à la recherche de Wendy, Cobra utilise alors son odorat et parvient alors à localiser Wendy.

Cobra: HE PAR ICI!

Il se dirige vers la jeune fille allongé au sol inconsciente les autres arrivent sur place.

Cobra: Hé Wendy tu m'entends? Wendy!

Happy: Carla! Qu'est-ce qui leur est arriver?

Evergreen prit Wendy sur ses genoux et prit son pouls.

Evergreen: Elle va bien mais...on doit l'emmener chez Polyussi...

Soudain Cobra se met en garde.

Racer: Cobra?

Cobra: J'entends des mouvements...

Des murs de feuille sort des créature faite de papier leurs bras était des lame coupante et tranchante.

Bixrow: C'est quoi ces trucs!

L'un d'eux se jette sur eux mais Cobra le déchire avec son bras recouvert d'écaille.

Cobra: Vous ne vous approcherez pas de Wendy ni de nos amis!

Les monstres de papiers s'avance mais l'Unité Raijin rejoins Racer et Cobra.

Fried: Lisanna emmène Wendy en lieu sûre.

Lisanna: Mais vous?

Bixrow: T'inquiète c'est pas ces hommes de papiers qui vont nous faire peur Lisa allez va.

Lisanna sourit et prit Wendy puis s'en va mais une sorte de rhinocéros de papier bloque son chemin, mais il fut carboniser par des flèches de feu d'Adam.

Adam: Cours!

Elle court à toute vitesse rejoindre sa guilde alors que Ruby sauve son compagnon d'un aigle de papier qu'elle déchire, il vit alors la jeune femme chat déchirer les créature de papier avec aisance.

Ruby: Tu dors où quoi?

Adam: Pas du tout!

Il décoche ses flèches alors que les mages s'occupe des monstres de papiers, Chibi et Happy sont partit chercher de l'aide.

Chibi: J'espère qu'on verra un visage familier.

Happy: Regarde-là haut!

Ils virent une troupe de Chevalier Runique avec Ayumi et Drandbalt à leurs têtes observant sur les écrans la progression des mages.

Ayumi: Fairy Tail est coriace ravie de voir qu'ils sont toujours autant en forme!

Chibi: AYUMI!

Happy: Drandbalt!

Ils virent les deux exceeds arriver.

Ayumi: Chibi, Happy que se passe t-il?

Happy: Quelqu'un a attaqué Wendy!

Drandbalt sert les poings.

Drandbalt: QUOI?!

Ayumi: Je me disais que je ne la voyais pas avec les autres.

Chibi: C'est pas tout des monstres de papier nous attaquent nous, Cobra et Racer!

Ayumi: QUOI?! Conduisez-nous là-haut!

Chibi: ON a peur que Lisanna et Wendy soit en danger.

Ayumi: Je m'en charge Drandbalt toi et les autres occupez-vous des autres!

Drandbalt: Entendu allez les gars on a du boulot!

Ils partent porter assistance aux mage dans les jardins alors que dans le labyrinthe les mage de Fairy Tail suivent le plans, ils virent alors plus loin une clairière fleuries avec une arche de fleurs dorée qui abrite un portail violet.

Yuden: LE VOILA!

Lucy: On y est enfin!

Le labyrinthe change sa configurations et virent le portails s'élever dans les airs.

Grey: Bon j'en ait ras-le bol! PONT DE GLACE!

Il créer un pont menant directement au portail.

Aline: Bien vue.

Mage: Merci les nulles.

Ils se retournent pour voir des mages aux visages sadiques.

Mage de Blood River: Nous Blood River on va directement se hisser pour la phase final mais vous vous nous gêner.

Ceux de Fairy Tail se regardent alors que tous les mages sont propulser hors du labyrinthe par les mages de Fairy Tail.

Grey: Allez bon vent.

NAtsu: A nous les Grand jeux!

Ils marchent sur le pont mais un gros gorille se pose dessus et gêne Fairy Tail.

Erza: Toi tu oses nous bloquer la voie!

Prêts du portails une autre guilde arrive et virent le compteur au-dessus 9/10.

Guilde: Nous y voilà on va être qualifié et...

Une ombre les recouvrent ils lèvent les yeux et sont alors écraser par le gorille qui démolie la partie où se trouve la guilde. Ceux de Fairy Tail y arrive et franchissent le portails et arrivent alors à leurs hôtel surpris.

Aline: Heu...on a gagné?

Un petit haut-parleurs arrive à leurs niveau.

 _Chapati: Félicitation Fairy Tail vous avez traverser le Labyrinthe Céleste et êtes sélectionner pour la suite des Grand Jeux Inter-magique! Demain vous devrez vous présenter à l'arène pour connaître vos adversaires!_

Natsu, Grey, Elfman et Yuden se prennent bras-dessus bras dessous et chante.

Les garçons: ON EST QUALIFIE! ON EST QUALIFIE! ON EST! ON EST ! ON EST QUALIFIE!

Lucy: Pfou j'y croyais plus.

Erza: Nous non plus allons retrouvé les autres.

Yuden: Attends...où est Lisanna...elle aurait déjà dût être revenu non?

Ils virent la chambre vide alors qu'ils sortent ils virent les autres mages de Fairy Tail devant l'hôtel.

Makarof: Bravo vous y êtes arrivé!

Erza: Merci maître...mais Lisanna et Wendy elles...

Voix: ICI!

Ils virent Lisanna revenir avec Ayumi et Wendy inconsciente dans ses bras, Carla est porté par Ayumi.

Yuden: WENDY!

Natsu: CARLA!

Ils s'approchent d'elles Yuden inquiets regarde sa petite soeur.

Yuden: Wendy tu m'entends réponds! Wendy!

Makarof: Que c'est-il passé?

Lisanna: On l'a trouvé comme ça maître! Bixrow et les autres...on c'est fait attaquer par des monstres en papiers!

Makarof: Des monstres en papiers?

Polyussica arrivent et vit Wendy.

Polyussica: On doit la conduire à l'infirmerie immédiatement!

Ils emmènent Wendy à l'infirmerie des Grand Jeux où Polyussica prit soin d'elle alors qu'à l'extérieur Drandbalt et l'équipe Raijin font leurs compte-rendu.

Drandbalt: Quand on a débarquer ces monstres ce sont évaporée on ignore où ils sont partit ni qui les a appelé mais apparemment c'est une guilde qui ne vous encadre pas.

Yuden: C'est pas les guildes qui manque...en sept ans on a dût se faire pleins d'ennemie.

Macao: En plus sa ne nous est jamais arrivé les années précédentes.

Ayumi: C'est donc une guilde qui fait sa première années mais il y en avait tellement, sis sa se trouve elle n'a pas passé le labyrinthe. Par contre vous vous avez été sans sas.

Lucy: Merci...mais Wendy elle...

Polyussica sort souriante.

Polyussica: Elle va bien elle c'est réveillé mais elle est encore faible.

Yuden: On peut lui parler?

Polyussica: Bien sûre.

Ils entrent et virent Carla allongé à côté de Wendy consciente mais fatigué.

Yuden: Hé Wendy tu vas bien?

Wendy: Sa vas...je...je vous demande pardon...je vous est...

Natsu: Hé Wendy t'excuse pas t'y est pour rien...

Yuden: Et t'en fait pas on a réussie à se qualifier pour la suite...

Wendy sourit .

Wendy: C'est super...

Lucy: T'en fait pas une fois rétablie.

Elfman: Tu pourras reprendre ta place.

Wendy: Elfman c'est grâce à toi qu'on a réussie.

Yuden: Ouais si t'avais pas été là Elfman...on serait tous éliminer c'est sûre.

Erza: Tu sais qui t'as attaqué Wendy?

Wendy: Non...je...je me souviens pas...ils m'ont prit par surprise...mais ils ont dit un nom.

Yuden: Lequel?

A l'extérieur Makarof attends avec les autres quand ils virent la porte être démolie par Yuden.

Yuden: Où ils sont?!

Tous: Qui?

Natsu: Raven Tail!

Makarof et les autres sont choqué d'entendre le nom de la guilde d'Ivan.

Makarof: Raven Tail?

Erza: Ces enfoirées ont attaqué Wendy et Carla!

Ayumi: En êtes-vous sûre?

Yuden: Avant de tomber dans les pommes Wendy à entendue le nom d'Ivan!

Makarof: Ivan...

Ayumi: Qu'on arrête immédiatement Raven Tail sur le...

Voix: Désolée mais c'est hors de question.

Ils virent arriver Grand Doma le maître du Conseil.

Makarof: Gran Doma?

Ayumi: Mais maître Doma je...

Gran Doma: Le témoignage d'une gamine qui sombre dans l'inconscience ne peut officialiser comme preuve de la culpabilité de Raven Tail!

Yuden furieux sert le poings enflammé il veut frapper mais vit son maître lui faire non de la tête, il se retient.

Ayumi: Mais maître...

Gran Doma: C'est un ordre! Si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un témoignage interne de la guilde de Raven Tail où bien la preuve directe de leurs culpabilité alors là vous aurez tous les droits de les arrêter mais en attendent focalisez-vous plutôt sur l'arrestation de Crime Sorcière ces criminelles doivent être écrouée pour le restant de leurs jours!

Il s'en va sans demander son reste Yuden et Natsu sont retenue par les mages de Fairy Tail.

Natsu: Laissez moi le cogner lui et tous les membres de Raven Tail!

Makarof: Non Natsu sa ne servirait à rien sinon à nous faire disqualifier.

Natsu: MAIS C'EST EUX QUI ONT COMMENCE!

Yuden: Hé Natsu si c'est eux on a plus qu'un choix...leurs faire mordre la poussière aux Grand Jeux Inter-magique.

Nala: Yuden à raison...on va leurs montrer ce que vaut réellement notre guilde.

Aline: Ils vont regretter de s'en être prit à Fairy Tail!

Ils rejoignent Wendy encore sous le choc alors que demain allez commencer les Grand Jeux Inter-magique, Fairy Tail était plus que déterminer à les remporter.

* * *

 **Fin de ce troisième chapitre du jours j'espère que ces chapitres vous auront plus je vous dis à la prochain fois pour le début des grand Jeux Inter-magique avec la présentations des dix équipes participants mais aussi l'épreuve qui lanceront réellement l'arc avec le prochain chapitre "Cache-cache géant".**

 **Merci à tous de continuer à suivre la fic je vous dis à la prochaine portez-vous bien tchao.**


	127. Chapitre 127: Cache-Cache géant

**L'arc des grands jeux continue toutes les équipes sélectionner ont traversé le Labyrinthe il est temps désormais pour Fairy Tail de commencer ces Grand Jeux Inter-magique.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 127: Cache-cache géant.**

L'équipe de Fairy Tail est prête chacun portant un manteau violet avec l'emblème de la guilde dessus, chacun était prêts à en découdre Yuden le plus après qu'il est sut que Raven Tail était responsable de l'agression de Wendy et Carla.

Yuden: Je jure qu'ils vont payé ce qu'ils ont fait!

Nala: On leurs feras payé il est temps pour nous d'y aller.

Ils entendent alors à l'extérieur l'agitation aux tribunes Chapati Lola en compagnie de Yajima et Radian.

Chapati: Bonjour chères spectateurs pour l'ouverture de cette nouvelle édition des Grand Jeux Inter-magique, je suis en compagnie de monsieur Yajima propriétaire de la plus grande chaîne de restaurant de Fiore.

Yajima: Bien le bonjour.

Chapati: Ainsi que d'un invité spécial qui changera durant ses cinq jours d'épreuves mais aujourd'hui nous avons l'honneur d'avoir avec nous le propriétaire d'une des plus grandes institution de théâtre mr Radian.

Radian: Enchanté d'être à vos côtés!

Chapati: Sans plus attendre voilà la première équipe à rentrer dans l'arène! Considérée il y a sept ans comme la meilleure guilde de tout Fiore voici Fairy Tail! Avec les mages d'il y a sept ans Natsu et Yuden Dragnir, Grey et Aline Fullbuster, Nala et Erza Scarlet et enfin Elfman Strauss!

Ils entrent sous la stupéfaction du public qui vit l'équipe de Natsu entrer déterminée.

Homme: Regarder c'est Fairy Tail!

Femme: Ils devraient rentrer ils ont aucune chance!

Les rirent énervent les mages.

Yuden: Laisse Natsu on est là pour leurs montrer qu'on est les meilleures.

Chapati: Cette équipe est la dernière à être sortie du Labyrinthe.

Aline: Si tu veux mon avis sa commence mal.

Elfman: Faut rester positif.

Ils virent les gradins de leur équipes.

Makarof: Surtout ne fléchissez pas nous comptons tous sur vous!

Ils sont acclamé par leur équipe.

Lucy: Le maître est là...et mais attendez c'est!

Sur les gradins de l'équipe de Fairy Tail Mavis Vermillion salut l'équipe.

Mavis: Allez-y Fairy Tail faite des merveilles!

Makarof: Premier maître mais...que...que faites-vous là?

Mavis: Je suis venu assister à ces jeux je m'ennuies toute seule sur mon île et puis ne vous en faites pas seul les membres de la guilde peuvent me voir.

Reby: On dirait que le premier maître est aussi venu nous soutenir.

Macao: C'est un signe cet année on va l'emporter!

Vanessa: Pourquoi tu en doute encore?

Macao: Ben...

Chapati: En neuvième position voici la guilde de Quattro Cerberus! Avec les mages Rocker, Warcry, Jäger, Seamus, Nobarly mais aussi le puissant mage Exer!

Ils virent alors un homme arrivé les cheveux en pétard avec des tatouages sur tous son corps.

Nala: Exer! Ils l'ont dans leur équipe!

Elfman: Tu le connais?

Nala: C'est un mage extrêmement puissant on raconte qu'il est aussi fort que Gildarts!

Grey: Arrête tu plaisantes!

Natsu: Moi sa me vas je vais l'éclater!

Makarof observe Exer.

Makarof: Exer...je me doutais qu'il avait rejoins Quattro Cerberus.

Droy: On est mal.

Jet: Dis pas ça on a nos chances je te signal.

Makarof: Espérons qu'ils soient prêts à affronter un mage aussi dangereux.

Chapati: Arrivé ensuite à la huitième position voici la guilde de Blue Pegasus! Avec les Trimens composé d'Hibiki, Ren et Eave sans oublié la ravissante Jenny Rearlight, Ichiya et enfin la petite nouvelle Lily Rearlight!

Une petite fille aux cheveux bleus arrive en compagnie de Jenny et l'équipe de Blue Pegasus qui prennent la pose avec en plus un lapin bleu.

Ichiya: Nous sommes dans la place Beau!

Erza: Ichiya...il a pas changé...

Nala: Oui toujours le même...

Yuden et Natsu observe la petite Lily et sentent en elle une odeur familière.

Yuden: Attendez elle à une odeur...c'est une Chasseuse de Dragon?

Jenny: Sa vous allez le découvrir Fairy Tail car c'est une surprise.

Lily: Alors c'est eux les mages de Fairy Tail whoua! J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Nala et Erza!

Les deux rougissent en entendent la petite fille les complimenter.

Chapati: Arriver septième de ses grands Jeux inter-magique voici la guilde de Lamia Scale! Avec Jura le mage sacré, Léon Bastia, Sherrya, Yuka et Toby, mais aussi Wally Buckanan et Shaw!

Nala et son groupe sont choqué elles ont leurs mains plaqué sur la bouche.

Erza: Wally...Shaw!

Les deux arrivent avec l'équipe les bras levé ils virent Nala et Erza les deux avait changé en sept ans, le costard de Wally était devenue dorée et Shaw avait les cheveux un peu plus long et une veste rouge.

Shaw: Regarde Wally!

Wally: Ouais on dirait bien que c'est Erza et son petit groupe!

Erza: Wally! Shaw! Sa faisait longtemps!

Yuden: Vous avez intégrer Lamia Scale?!

Léon: Quand on a sut que c'était tes amis d'enfance comment refuser?

Natsu: Mon frère se demandait où était votre amie la femme chat en faite!

Yuden: NATSU!

Shaw: Millianna? Elle a intégrer elle aussi une guilde d'ailleurs...elle devrait pas tarder.

Yuden: Ah oui?

Elfman: Allez Yuden elle va arriver ton...

Yuden: Elfman n'oublie pas que j'ai des poings et que je sais m'en servir!

Wally: Hé t'inquiète je te l'avoue elle aussi en sept ans n'a pas arrêter de pensé à toi.

Yuden rougit sous les rires de son équipes alors que Chibi et Happy observent les mages.

Happy: Je m'attendais pas à les revoir ici.

Lily: Vous les connaissez?

Chibi: Ils étaient prisonnier à la Tour du Paradis ce sont des amis d'enfance d'Erza!

Happy: Sa veut dire que Millianna est pas loin!

Lena: C'est la petite amie de Yuden c'est ça?

Ruby: Comme c'est mignon!

Yuden entends et se tourne vers les Exceeds mais entends ensuite Chapati annoncer l'équipe suivante.

Chapati: Arriver sixième de ses Grand Jeux Inter-magique voici l'équipe de Mermaid Heel! Avec la capitaine Kagura Mikazuchi.

Wally et Shaw: Mikazuchi!?

Chapati: Beth Vanderhood, Risley, Arana, Krysta, Elise et enfin Millianna!

Ils se tournent vers l'entré pour voir les magicienne rentrer la femme sous la capuche est en effet Millianna, Erza et Nala sont ravie de revoir leur amis mais elle se tourne vers Yuden souriant.

Yuden: Je me disais bien que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part.

Millianna sourit et s'approche de l'équipe de Fairy Tail avec Mermaid Heel.

Beth: Bonjour Fairy Tail Millianna nous a raconté tellement de choses sur vous.

Grey: J'en doute pas surtout à propos de Yuden.

Yuden: Fait gaffe Grey!

Millianna rit.

Millianna: T'as pas changé en sept ans Yuden.

Yuden: Heu...non par contre...toi tu as bien changé...j'ai...j'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître...

Millianna rougit comme lui devant la remarque.

Chapati: On dirait bien que Yuden et Millianna soit tous les deux très proches!

Natsu: ILS SONT ENSEMBLES!

Yuden et Millianna rougissent violemment.

Yuden: NATSU!

Krysta: Je ne savais pas que toi et lui étiez en couple?

Millianna: Mais non on se connaît à peine!

Elise: Mais oui alors c'est lui fameux Yuden dont tu murmure le nom tous les soirs!

Elle rougit violemment comme Yuden.

Macao: On dirait bien que l'amour entre ses deux là est réciproque.

Ils rirent alors que Chapati passe à la suite.

Chapati: Arrivé en cinquième position de ses Grands Jeux Inter-magique...c'est incroyable! L'équipe de Fairy Tail.

Equipe NAtsu: QUOI?!

Chapati: B! Avec le frère et la soeur Angel et Luxus Dreyar! Kai Longvail, Gajeel Redfox! Mirajane Strauss! Gildarts Clive! Jubia Lockser et Mystgun!

Equipe A: C'est UNE BLAGUE!

Yuden: Hé le vieux c'est quoi ce délire!

Makarof: Sa vous étonne hein? J'en ai eu l'idée quand vous vous entraîniez.

 _'Flash-Back'_

 _A la guilde après le départ du groupe de Natsu, Makarof s'adresse aux mages restant._

 _Luxus: Un équipe B?_

 _Makarof: Exacte je tiens à voir le progrès de tous c'est pourquoi à vous huit vous constituerez l'équipe B de Fairy Tail!_

 _Angel: C'est légal?_

 _Makarof: Oui on a le droit de présenter deux équipes d'une même guilde. D'ailleurs la meilleure de deux équipes aura le droit d'avoir l'autre sous son commandement pendent un jour complet._

 _Luxus: Un jour complet?_

 _Il imagine alors Natsu sous son commandement, alors qu'Angel pense la même chose avec Yuden._

 _Angel: OK sa marche._

 _'Fin du Flash-Back'_

L'équipe A est choqué en apprenant la manipulation alors que Yuden est surpris de voir Mystgun.

Yuden: Attends...Mystgun?

Il fit chut à Yuden alors qu'en hauteur Jycrain avec Ultia et Meldy observent la scène.

Ultia: Il...a vraiment accepté?

Jycrain: Selon lui il le devait à Fairy Tail.

Mavis remarque alors la supercherie.

Mavis: C'est moi où ce mage n'appartient pas à la guilde?

Makarof est choqué et s'agenouille devant Mavis.

Makarof: Oh pardon premier maître! Pardon!

Mavis: Mais je sens aussi...qu'il a aussi le même cœur que les mages de la guilde alors...tout va bien!

Makarof est soulagée alors que la suite s'annonce plus tendu.

Chapati: Arrivé en quatrième position de ses gran jeux...voilà la guilde de Raven Tail! Compose des mages Alexei, Nailpudding, Flare Corona, Kurohebi, Ohbra et Chainsaw!

Aline: PARDON!

Ils virent les mages arriver alors que Chainsaw l'ancien mage noir se trouve dans l'équipe.

Yuden: HE C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE! Chainsaw devrait être en taule!

Ayumi et Drandbalt sont aussi choqué mais Lahar leurs dit la vérité.

Lahar: Malheureusement Chainsaw a été libérée grâce à Ivan...

Ayumi: C'est une plaisanterie! Il a tué assez de monde pour rester en prison le reste de sa vie!

Drandbalt: Gran Doma a lui même confirmé...alors on peut faire quoi?

Ayumi: Quel ordure...

Chainsaw: Tiens...Ice Girl sa faisait longtemps!

Yuden: Fait gaffe sinon je te cramerais entièrement cette fois!

Kai observe Chainsaw et s'avance et l'attrape par le col.

Kai: Si jamais tu oses la toucher...je te ferais bouffer de l'eau jusqu'à ce que t'éclate!

Aline est touché du geste de Kai alors que la tensions est palpable.

Makarof: Ivan...

Millianna s'approche de Yuden inquiète de voir la tension.

Millianna: Vous les connaissez?

Yuden: C'est la guilde du fils du maître...une bande d'ordure...et je suis sûre que c'est eux qui ont attaqué Wendy.

La seule qui est calme est Flare le regard bas et ça Lucy le remarque.

Lucy: Flare est plus calme que les autres...on dirait qu'elle est triste...

Aline: J'ai vue...et je sens qu'elle pourrait nous aider à nous débarrasser de Raven Tail.

Chapati: Sans plus attendre nous arrivons dans le top trois arrivé en troisième position pour leurs première fois dans ses grand Jeux Inter-magique! Voici la guilde d'Heaven Tribe! Avec en capitaine Auris le fils du Soleil!

Auris est un garçon aux cheveux dorée portait des tatouage égyptiens il avait aussi un tatouage de l'œil de Râ sur l'œil droit. Il avait un manteau blancs laissant apparaître le symbole de sa guilde un cœur ailé entourée de rayon de lumière.

Chapati: Puis arrive Kara la fille du Cosmos!

Kara était une jeune femme aux cheveux violet son corps portait aussi des tatouages en rapport au système solaire, elle avait un haut noir et un manteau marron ses yeux était violet et elle regarde Angel qui sent alors une incroyable puissance en elle.

Angel: Elle risque d'être mon adversaire.

Chapati: Ensuite arrive Modi Hàlfdan! Le fils du Dieu de Glace!

Luxus et Yuden sont choqué d'entendre ce nom de famille.

Luxus: T'as entendu!

Yuden: Ouais il doit connaître Falki!

Modi se tourne vers eux en entendent le nom de Falki mais ne dit rien il ressemblait à Falki mais avait les cheveux blancs, et des yeux bleus océan un balafre coiffait son visage sur le côté droit. Il avait un t-shirt blancs et un pantalon blancs.

Chapati: Viens ensuite la fille de la Nature surnommé aussi Evy!

Une fille arrive habillé d'une robe presque végétale son teint foncé et ses cheveux vert, elle avait perché sur son épaule un petit singe au pelage vert. Tous les hommes n'avaient d'yeux qu'elle sauf les mages de Fairy Tail.

Yuden: Elle a l'air forte.

Chapati: Arrive ensuite un enfant de la guerre! Achille!

Ils virent un autre garçon habillé d'une tenue spartiate les cheveux bruns assez longs, ses bras couvert de cicatrice semblable aux griffures d'un lion.

Erza: C'est un guerrier je le sens...

Nala: Oui a mon avis ce sera notre adversaire.

Chapati: Fils de l'océan et du Dieu Poséidon voici Hippolyte!

Hippolyte arrive les bras levé ses tatouages en forme de vague parcourait ses bras, il avait de longs cheveux foncé et un coquillage accroché autour du cou. Il portait un manteau bleu marine et on voyait la marque de sa guilde sur son pectoraux droit!

Yuden: Whoua Kai t'as vue on dirait que tu t'es trouvé un rival!

Kai: Très drôle reste concentré!

Chapati: Arrive ensuite Zatana surnommé la fille de Zeus!

Zatana arrive dans l'arène sous l'acclamation du public la foudre l'entoure alors qu'elle est habillé d'un haut noir et d'un pantalon beige, elle avait les cheveux blancs avec des mèches dorée ses yeux était jaune et remplie d'éclair.

Luxus: Elle me plaît elle.

Mirajane: Ah oui?

Luxus: Enfin moins que toi Mira...enfin...

Mirajane rit devant la gêne de Luxus.

Chapati: Puis enfin arrive la ravissante Iris surnommé la fille de la Sagesse!

Roméo est surpris en voyant Iris dans sa robe blanche et ses cheveux dorée.

Roméo: C'est elle!

Macao: Quoi?

Roméo: C'est elle qui m'a annoncé le retour des autres!

Il observe Iris souriante.

Iris: Ravie de voir que mes visions ne m'ont pas trompé...

Erza: Vision?

Iris: Oui j'ai vue que vous alliez revenir Fairy Tail.

Auris: Ben tiens au moins je pourrais me mesurer à toi fils de la Déesse Solaire!

Yuden: C'est une dragonne mais ouais je me demande ce qu'est ton pouvoir!

Auris: Tu seras pas déçu crois-moi!

Achille: Nala et Erza Scarlet. Je rêve de pouvoir affronté de puissante guerrière tel que vous.

Erza: Nous aussi nous sommes toujours à la recherche de nouveau défi.

Yuden se tourne ensuite vers Modi.

Yuden: Dis voir...tu connaîtrais un certains Falki?

Modi observe Yuden et soupire.

Modi: Laisse-moi deviner tu l'as rencontré ?

Luxus arrive.

Luxus: Oui et il était sacrément balèze en plus d'appartenir à une guilde clandestine.

Modi: Oui...je sais mais...écoutez je n'ai rien avoir avec mon frère...la dernière fois que je l'ai vue il m'a fait cette balafre après avoir tué ma fiancé...pour moi il n'est plus de ma famille.

Yuden: Vraiment désolée...écoute si sa peux te prouver qu'on est de ton côté...on t'aidera à l'arrêter!

Modi: Vraiment?

Yuden: Ouais...et qui c'est votre guilde et la notre deviendront pote à la fin!

Modi rit alors qu'Hippolyte s'approche d'Aline.

Hippolyte: Salut moi c'est Hippolyte et tu dois être Aline.

Aline: Heu oui...

Kai s'approche jaloux.

Kai: Hé pas touche!

Hippolyte: Quoi pas touche elle est pas à toi à ce que je sâche!

Kai: Ouais mais justement...je...je voulais...l'invité a...sortir...

Aline: Kai...

Hippolyte: Dans ce cas mon pote bravo! Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête alors je te la laisse! Mais en revanche j'espère qu'on s'affrontera toi et moi!

Kai: Avec plaisir!

Chapati: Maintenant en seconde position la guilde numéro un de Fiore! Sabertooth! Avec les Dragon jumeaux Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney! Sans oublier Rufus Lore! Orga! Yukino!

Perché sur le sommet de l'arène Sorano observe Yukino choqué.

Sorano: Yukino...

Racer: C'est ta soeur je me trompe?

Sorano: Je...je la croyais...morte...

Cobra:On dirait que non.

Chapati: Et enfin les deux soeurs de Sabertooth! Minerva et...

En voyant l'autre soeur Fairy Tail et les anciens de Phantom Lord blêmissent.

Nala: Non c'est pas vrai!

Jubia: Non...elle!

Chapati: Minerva et Elena Orlando!

Makarof: Elena!

Macao: J'ignorais qu'elle était originaire de Sabertooth!

Elena portait sa fidèle lame d'Hadès mais surtout les marques de son combat contre Nala, en voyant la mage elle lui lance un regards assassin.

Elena: Tiens les moustiques et les traitres sont là!

Gajeel: Tu nous impressionne plus Elena! On est plus à Phantom Lord!

Elena: Oui je sais mais heureusement José est encore quelque part et...

Yuden: Compte pas trop là-dessus! José est mort sur Tenrô!

Elena est choqué.

Elena: Quoi?! Impossible...

Yuden: Il est tombé sur plus fort que lui...alors à ta place je ferais gaffe!

Minerva semblait plus douce que sa soeur qui la pousse.

Elena: Allez avance et arrête d'avoir ce regards conciliant ce sont nos ennemies!

Minerva: Pour toi peut-être!

Elena: Pardon? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Minerva se tait.

Elena: J'aime mieux ça.

Kai: Je plaint Minerva...

Gajeel: Ouais pareil.

Sting s'approche de Natsu.

Sting: Natsu...

Natsu: Sting ravie de te voir et impatient qu'on puisse s'affronter!

Sting: Toi et Yuden contre moi et Rogue sa serait cool!

Natsu: Oh que oui!

Dans les gradins les spectateurs sont songeur.

Homme: Je me demande...si Sabertooth est arrivé deuxième...qui est la première guilde à avoir finie le Labyrinthe?

Chapati: Maintenant voici la première guilde à avoir terminé le Labyrinthe en un temps record, leurs première participation dans ces Grand Jeux avec...attendez...ce...ce doit être une erreurs...avec seulement trois mage!

Toutes l'assistance et toutes les guildes sont surprise.

Lucy: Trois mage!

Iris tremble.

Iris: Je sens...une étrange force...

Yuden: Trois mage seulement...ils doivent être balèze.

Chapati: Voici...la guilde de Dragon's Eye! Avec en capitaine...le mage que l'on nomme la Main Noire!

Ils virent la Main noire s'avancer rien qu'à son entrée il y eu un silence la main noir était habillé d'une armure sombre des et portait une capuche cachant son visage mais les participants virent ses deux yeux luisant orangé. A sa ceinture se trouvait une épée dans son fourreau.

Chapati: Puis arrive celui que l'on surnomme le Marteau!

Le Marteau entre à son tour dans une armure elle aussi sombre le recouvrant des pieds à la tête, une balafre décorant la partie gauche de sa bouche. Les mêmes yeux que la Main Noire mais surtout une imposante masse en acier sombre les motifs taillé ressemble à des squelettes les bras tendue vers le haut. Azuma observe la masse et se met à trembler Ultia le vit.

Ultia: Azuma?

Azuma: Cette masse...elle...elle est celle...qui a tué mes parents...

Ultia est surprise elle observe les deux être qui sont déjà entré dans l'arène.

Chapati: Et enfin celui que l'on nomme la Tour!

Arrive enfin la Tour qui donna un frisson d'effrois à chaque personne dans l'arène les enfants pleure envoyant la carrure monstrueuse de la Tour. Deux plaque de métal remplace ses lèvres et laisse entrevoir ses dents et une partie de ses gencives, dans son dos enfoncé dans sa chaire des lame en fer qui porte les étendards de la guilde le symbole était celui d'un œil de dragon avec la pupille en forme de dragon. A l'arrière de sa tâte une plaque de métal sombre qui former deux pointe sur les côtés de la tête l'armure de la Tour était comme incrusté dans sa chaire avec au centre une perle sombre.

Yuden: La vache...

Grey: Comment un type pareil...peut...tenir...

Les enfants pleure en voyant la Tour.

Femme: Quel apparence horrible!

Homme: Il fait peur!

Erza et Nala tremble comme leurs amis en voyant la Tour ses yeux bleue donne de mauvais souvenirs aux prisonniers.

Yajima: Cette équipe est bien différentes de ce que nous avons déjà vue...mais bon ils sont arrivé avec seulement trois mage en première position alors on peut imaginer qu'ils sont très doué.

Le Marteau: Vous n'imaginez pas quel joie j'ai à me retrouvé ici...j'ai hâte de briser vos os.

Yuden: Ah ouais ben te la ramène pas mon gars parce que si tu tombes sur moi tu risques de ne pas être déçu!

Le Marteau: Je l'espère.

La Main Noire: Laisse mon frère chaque choses en son temps.

Mavis observe la guilde et elle même se sent mal à l'aise.

Mavis: Ces hommes...je sens en eux une terrible force maléfique...on doit les garder à l'œil.

Un homme avec une tête de potiron arrive au centre de l'arène.

Homme Citrouille: Sans plus tarder il est temps de débuter la première épreuve non d'une citrouille!

Ils sont surpris de voir la mascotte Mato devant eux.

Chapati: En effets sans plus tarder chaque guilde devra choisir un participants pour la première épreuves de ses Grand Jeux inter-magique! L'épreuve Hidden!

Yuden: Hidden? Déjà une épreuve!?

Grey: Ouais je sais pas ce que c'est mais je suis volontaire!

Aline: Alors va!

Chapati: La guilde de Fairy Tail A à choisit Grey Fullbuster.

Jubia: Jubia se dévoue elle aussi.

Gildart: Surtout méfie toi Jubia, Grey est notre adversaire.

Chapati: L'équipe B à choisit Jubia Lockser.

Rufus: Hmm une épreuve qui m'intéresse.

Elena: Surtout soit sans pitié avec ses larves!

Chapati: Sabertooth à choisit Rufus Lore!

Léon: Je m'en charge.

Modi: Je vais y aller.

Chapati: Léon Bastia et Modi Hàlfdan sont dans la compétition.

Jäger: Je me charge de ce problème!

Chapati: Jäger est le représentant de Quattro Cerberus.

Elise se craque les doigts.

Elise: C'est pour moi tu m'en veux pas Beth?

Beth: Non vas-y.

Kagura: On compte sur toi.

Chapati: Elise est désigné par Mermaid Heel!

Nailpudding: Je me charge de ces larves de Fairy Tail.

Alexeï: Écrase ses minables de Fairy Tail.

Chapati: Nailpudding sera le représentant de Raven Tail!

La Tour: Cette épreuve me plaît bien...

La Main Noire: Dans ce cas l'honneur de commencer te reviens mon frère.

Eave: Je me charge de cette épreuve!

Ichiya: On compte sur toi Eave Beau!

Chapati: Et enfin Eave et la Tour sont les challengers pour cette épreuves!

Yuden: Soit fort Grey tu peux le faire!

Mato: Si tous les concurrents veulent bien s'avancer!

Les concurrents s'avance.

Mato: Avant toutes choses voici comment se dérouleront les quatre premier jours des jeux! Ils seront divisé en deux partie une partie épreuve et combat!

Grey: Épreuve et combat?

Mato: Exacte chaque guilde choisiront un mage pour la partie épreuve, alors que ce seront les juges qui choisiront pour la partie combat!

Elise: Logique.

Mato: Bien dans ce cas que la première épreuve commence! Non du citrouille

A ce moment une immense ville entoure les concurrents qui se retrouve dispercer à travers la ville fictive sous les yeux des spectateurs.

Grey: C'est quoi ce délire?

Chapati: Le but de cet épreuve est simple chaque concurrents se retrouve disperser dans cette ville, le but est de trouve et débusquer les autres concurrent et les toucher pour marquer des points! Si un mage se fait toucher il perd 1 point!

Léon: Je vois c'est un jeux de cache-cache géant.

Jäger: C'est trop facile.

Chapati: Mais voilà une particularité qui risque de compliqué la tâche!

A ce moment des répliques de tous les participants apparaissent partout en ville.

Chapati: Ces répliques immobiles servent de leurs à partir du moment où un mage en touche un il perd un point!

La Tour: Intéressant...

Grey: OK je crois avoir pigé.

Yuden: En gros c'est un jeux où il faut essayer d'être le plus discret tout en débusquant les vrais mage.

Wally: Allez Léon tu es un vrai dandy!

Grey parcours la ville a la recherche des mages mais se fait alors touché par derrière par Nailpudding! Ha je t'ai eu!

Grey: Ordure!

Chapati: Nailpudding marque déjà un point pour Raven Tail! Fairy Tail A perdent un point!

Yuden: Grey!

Erza: Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès!

Jäger vit alors bouger la Tour plus loin.

Jäger: Je t'ai vue! Mur de ronces!

Il déploie un mur de ronce qui émerge de la terre mais la réplique de la Tour disparaît sous ses yeux.

Jäger: QUOI?!

Voix: Non je t'ai vue!

Il se retourne et vit la Tour derrière lui qui le frappe d'une attaque psychique.

Nala: La vache!

Erza: Il a touché un leurre!

La Tour claque des doigts et disparaît en riant.

Chapati: Il semble que la Tour dispose lui aussi de leurre dans la ville en plus de ceux déployer par l'épreuve, il sera difficile de le débusquer!

Jubia: Jubia doit faire de son mieux...

Elle sent un mouvements derrière elle.

Jubia: Nébuleuse Aquatique!

Elle frappe alors Nailpudding qui allait l'attaquer.

Jubia: Voilà pour Monsieur Grey!

Chapati: Quel retournement de situation Jubia vient de toucher Nailpudding qui venait de toucher Grey Fullbuster!

Modi s'avance et vit Jäger.

Modi: Aigle du Dieu de la Glace!

Un aigle de glace frappe Jäger dans toutes la ville les coups s'échange, Grey débusque la Tour marchant dans une ruelle.

Grey: Bazooka Esquimeau!

Il tire mais la réplique disparaît il se retourne pour tenter de toucher la Tour.

La Tour: Quel dommage...je suis plus rapide que vous!

D'une attaque psychique la Tour envoie Grey au sol, alors qu'Elise arrive.

Elise: Vent impétueux!

Une tornade de vent frappe la zone dont Grey.

Grey: Sa commence à bien faire!

La Tour lui avait déjà disparut et réapparaît derrière Elise.

La Tour: Aucune magie ne peut m'atteindre!

Il projette Elise au sol d'une attaque psychique.

Chapati: Incroyable! La Tour prend l'avantage avec déjà 3 points pour Dragon's Eye! Suivie de Fairy Tail B, Heaven Tribe, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale Blue Pegasus, Raven Tail, Sabertooth et enfin Fairy Tail A!

Yuden: Allez Grey te laisse pas faire!

Léon débusque alors Nailpudding alors que les compteurs change la Tour parvient à avoir Eave et Jubia.

Yajima: Dragon's Eye montre sa puissance dans cette épreuve la Tour n'a pas encore été touché mais en plus il propulse son équipe à la première place.

Radian: Bizarrement nous n'avons pas encore vue les membres de Sabertooth.

Jubia évite un assaut de Léon et le touche avec sa magie.

Léon: Bien joué Jubia!

Grey allait encore se faire avoir par Nailpudding mais parvient à l'éviter.

Grey: Tu m'énerves! Ange de glace!

Il frappe alors Nailpudding de pleins fouet avant de se remettre sur pieds et toucher Eave.

Grey: Bon il est où le mage d'Heaven Tribe!

Voix: Ici!

Il vit Modi perché sur un toit il évite sa flèche de glace avant de le manquer de peu avec une attaque, Nailpudding arrive et frappe Grey.

Elfman: C'est pas du jeux Raven Tail nous prends pour cible!

Modi: Hé sa se fait pas ça!

Nailpudding: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a t'en veux aussi?

Modi: Colère du Dieu de la Glace!

Il tends ses bras et une tempête le frappe de pleins fouet.

Chapati: Quels retournements chères amis cet épreuve est éprouvante car chaque point compte!

Jubia arrive devant Elise.

Elise: Te voilà! Bourrasque!

Jubia: Nébuleuse Aquatique!

Elle envoie une attaque d'eau qui manque de peu de la toucher, mais la bourrasque frappe Jubia.

Elise: Yes!

Millianna: Elise se débrouille bien!

Krysta: A Exodius on faisait des concours de cache-cache Elise est très doué à la fois pour se cacher mais aussi pour contre-attaquer.

Kagura: Mais je me demande...où se trouve le mage de Sabertooth.

Sur le toit de l'église de la fausse ville Rufus est calme et sourit.

Rufus: J'ai mémoriser chacun de vos déplacement...de votre souffle à votre battement de cœur.

Ils lèvent tous les yeux pour le voir perché sur l'église.

Grey: Il fou quoi là-haut?

Soudain le lieux s'assombrit et les vrais mage brille d'une lueur dorée sauf la Tour et ses doubles qui sont tous illuminé.

La Tour: Intéressant.

Rufus: Vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper! Magie de la mémorisation!

Erza: Mémorisation!

Makarof: Mais c'est une magie perdue!

Mavis: Exacte et très puissante...

Rufus: Vous n'avez aucune chance...Pluie d'étoile!

Une pluie de lumière se dégage de Rufus et part frapper chaque mage présent sauf Nailpudding qui l'évite et la Tour qui disparaît.

Nailpudding: Je te tient!

Rufus disparaît quand Nailpudding le frappe.

Rufus: Ce n'est que le souvenirs de ma présence que tu as eu.

Rufus utilise sa magie pour frapper Nailpudding.

Rufus: J'ai gagné.

La Tour apparaît juste derrière lui.

La Tour: Je ne crois pas!

Rufus: Comment?

Il est frappé par la magie psychique de la Tour et tombe au sol.

La Tour: J'ai touché chaque mage de ce petit jeux...alors il est inutile de continuer.

Chapati: L'arbitre sonne la fin du match! Voici le résultat final la Tour ayant marqué 9 point hisse Dragon's Eye à la première place! Suivie de Sabertooth avec 8 point! Heaven Tribu marque 5 point et se retrouve avec Lamia Scale ex eaquo! Mermaid Heel se retrouve avec 4 point. Blue pegasus en cumule 2! Fairy Tail B et Quattro Cerberus se retrouve avec 0 point chacun! Raven Tail finit avec un total de -1 alors que Fairy Tail A se trouve avec -3 point!

Le public se moque alors de Grey sortant furieux de l'arène ses camarade l'observent.

Yuden: Grey...

Aline: T'as fait de ton mieux...

Elle le vit rejoindre les vestiaires et frapper le mur furieux d'avoir perdu.

Grey: Je me laisserait plus avoir aussi facilement! J'aurais ma revanche!

La Tour passe devant chaque mage qui observe Dragon's Eye.

Sting: Ces gars...ils sont balèzes.

Rufus: Mon sort ne l'a pas atteint...

Elena: C'est pitoyable Rufus! On finit par ta faute deuxième!

Rufus détourne son regards d'Elena.

Elena: Mais bon Fairy Tail sont bon dernier.

Rogue: Plus pour longtemps...je sent qu'ils...

Elena: Ferme-là Rogue ces larves ne gagneront pas on va les écraser!

Erza vit Elena et sert le poing furieux.

Erza: Elle n'a pas changé...les menaces...

Nala: J'ai une revanche à prendre...je lui ferait comprendre pourquoi on l'a écraser.

La guilde de Dragon's Eye se réunie.

La Main Noire: Tu t'es bien amusé mon frère.

La Tour: C'était tellement facile. Mais nous touchons au but...

Le Marteau: Fairy Tail a bien faiblit.

La Tour: Ce sont leurs rivaux Raven Tail! Ils ne doivent pas intervenir.

La Main Noire: Ce sera fait...

Chapati: Sans plus attendre nous allons passer à la première épreuve combat! Ce combat opposera Evy de Heaven Tribe à Lucy Hearthfilia de Fairy Tail A!

Lucy observe Evy souriante le match allait débuter avec au final un seul vainqueur et elle espère être victorieuse pour honorer sa guilde qui la soutienne.

* * *

 **Fin de ce long chapitre avec l'introduction des deux nouvelles guildes j'espère que sa vous aura plus dans le chapitre suivant Lucy va devoir se frotter à Heaven Tribe alors que Raven Tail semble décider à intervenir dans le prochain chapitre "La puissance d'Heaven Tribe".**

 **Merci encore à toi crocropaul en espérant que ce chapitre t'est plût et je vous dit à la prochaine tchao.**


	128. Chapitre 128: La puissance d'Heaven Trib

**L'arc des grands jeux continue Lucy va se frotter à Evy dans ce combat des Grand Jeux Inter-magique, aura y-elle une chance contre la magicienne de cette guilde où bien Raven Tail en aura t-elle décidé autrement.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 128: La puissance d'Heaven Tribe.**

Dans les vestiaires de Fairy Tail Lucy est aux côtés de ses amis.

Aline: Allez Lucy tu peux y arriver!

Natsu: Je sais que t'en es capable Luce...

Lucy: Merci Natsu.

Yuden: On surveillera Raven Tail je leur fait pas du tout confiance.

Elfman: Ouais ce sont des lâches!

Aline observe Grey encore dégoûter d'avoir perdu contre Raven Tail.

Yuden: Hé Grey t'as fait de ton mieux...

Grey: Merci vieux mais j'ai été lamentable.

Lucy: Bon j'y vais souhaiter moi bonne chance.

Elle entre dans l'arène sous l'acclamation du public.

 _Chapati: Voilà Lucy Hearthfilia la mage constellationiste de Fairy Tail A! Après une première épreuve difficile arrivera t-elle à triompher d'Evy la magicienne et fille de la Nature?_

Evy était déjà dans l'arène un visage chaleureux.

Evy: Nous vous avons observer pendant la première épreuves Raven Tail n'est pas tendre avec vous.

Lucy: Disons que nos relations sont difficiles avec eux.

Evy: Je m'en doute...je n'ai pas confiance en eux...sauf à la rousse...

Lucy: Oui elle à l'air...si triste.

Ivan entend leur conversation.

Ivan: De quoi se mêle t-elle celle-là?!

Ayumi dans les gradins observent Raven Tail.

Ayumi: Lahar, Drandbalt vous me surveillez Raven Tail au moindre mouvement on leurs tombent dessus.

Dans les grandins de Dragon's Eye la Main Noire tiens dans ses mains une étrange sphère parcourut d'électricité .

La Main Noire: Il sent déjà une immense puissance en ses deux femmes...

Le Marteau: Surveillons les mouvements de Raven Tail, leurs fourberies risque de mettre nos plans en difficultés!

La Tour: Ne t'en fais pas nous ne sommes pas les seuls à les surveiller.

Ils virent les commandants des Chevaliers runiques observer Raven Tail, sur les hauteurs du stade Crime Sorcière observent la guilde de Dragon's Eye.

Meldy: Ces types...me donne la chaire de poule.

Ultia: Moi aussi...je sens chez eux une force terriblement maléfique!

Jycrain: Gardons-les à l'œil ils pourraient bien préparer un sale coup!

Chapati: Bien que le combat commence!

Jude Hearthfilia dans les tribunes observe sa fille.

Jude: Bonne chance ma chérie.

Evy: Je vais essayer de ne pas trop me retenir! Spore explosif de Dame Nature!

Lucy vit des spore autour d'elle par chance elle se sort de la zone.

Lucy: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprit viens à moi Taurus!

Taurus apparaît.

Taurus: Meuh je suis là ma Lucy tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi!

Chez Sabertooth Sting observe l'esprit de Lucy.

Sting: Ben tiens une constellationiste Yukino.

Minerva: Elle a l'air for...

Elena: Tu parles cette gamine n'a aucun talent c'est un boulet pour sa guilde!

Lucy: Maintenant en avant Robe Stellaire! Taurus!

Sa robe s'illumine et prit l'apparence de celle de Taurus.

Evy: Whoua pas mal!

Macao et Wakaba observe le nouveau pouvoir de Lucy.

Wakaba: Ben sa alors si on m'aurait dit que Lucy possédé ce type de magie...

Elena: Elle a bien progressé la petite gourde!

Orga: Moi j'aime bien ce sort!

Elena: La ferme Orga!

Evy: Ben sa alors tu m'impressionne mais j'espère que ce n'est pas qu'un simple changement de costume!

Lucy: Non ne t'en fais pas!

Auris: Dites elle démarre doucement Evy!

Modi: Tu la connais elle va toujours doucement mais ensuite l'esprit de la Nature l'envahit et alors c'est la victoire assuré.

Evy: Je vais alors tester ton pouvoirs!

Des ronces sortent du sol et se dirige vers Lucy Taurus les découpent et Lucy parvient à atteindre Evy et la frapper, la puissance de ses coups son décupler par la Robe Stellaire.

Evy: Pas mal! Mais la puissance de ma mère est en moi!

Ses yeux brille en vert elle réplique d'un coup de poings avant de faire sortir des ronces du sol pour attraper Lucy au bras, mais Taurus découpe avec sa hache la ronce.

Evy: Ton Taureau commence à me chauffer! Pétunia Sauvage!

Une immense fleure aux pétales rose sort du sol elle déploie ses pétales et un monstre plante en sort, son corps entièrement composé de ronce. Il saute sur Taurus et l'affronte.

Evy: Voilà comme ça y'a que toi et moi!

Elle entoure son poings d'une branche de ronces elle frappe Lucy qui sent alors les épines sur sa peau.

Nala: Elle ne lésine pas sur les coups!

Natsu: Allez Luce tu peux le faire!

Lucy finit par attraper le bras d'Evy et lui donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Avant de la propulser en arrière elle vit Taurus en difficulté.

Lucy: Taurus revient!

Elle fait disparaître Taurus laissant la créature tourner son attention vers elle.

Evy: Pourquoi avoir renvoyer ton esprit tu perds ton pouvoir?

Lucy: C'est simple je vais invoquer deux nouveaux esprits!

L'instant d'après Gemini et Scorpio apparaissent juste devant les spectateurs, Sorano sourit en hauteur.

Sorano: Elle a prit soin de mes esprits.

Scorpio: Sympa l'endroit!

Lucy: Robe Stellaire! Scorpio!

Elle revêt alors une tenue légère les cheveux attaché et une chaîne qu'elle tient.

Evy: Ouais mais à quoi va te servir ton autre Esprit?

Gemini prit alors l'apparence d'Evy sous les yeux du public.

Chapati: Incroyable après avoir invoqué deux nouveau Esprit, l'un d'eux a prit l'apparence d'Evy!

Evy: Comment tu?

Gemini/Evy: Pili! Pili! On peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui y comprit sa magie!

Elena: La salle petite garce!

Ivan rit en voyant Lucy se défendre.

Ivan: La petite Lucy se défend Obra tu...

Flare: On ne devrait pas on...

Ivan: Tais-toi idiote!

Il frappe Flare au visage Ayumi le vit.

Ivan: Chainsaw?

Chainsaw: Aucun problème.

Lucy attaque rapidement Evy qui est obligé d'éviter ses coups alors que Gemini avait aussi créer un clone du monstre d'Evy. La chaîne de Lucy se mit alors à bouger d'elle même et transperce son mollet.

Lucy: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Natsu horrifiée comme ses compagnons vit Lucy se tenir la jambe, Evy surprise observe Lucy.

Evy: Lucy?

Gemini observe Lucy comme Scorpio.

Scorpio: Lucy sa vas?

Lucy se relève et vit sa chaîne traverser sa jambe comme ALine.

Aline: Sa chaîne!

Chainsaw dans les gradins rit et continue de torturer Lucy.

Aline: C'est Chainsaw!

Yuden furieux sert les poings comme Natsu la guilde Dragon's Eye vit cela.

Le Marteau: Intervenons-nous?

La Main Noire: Attends...il semble que Fairy Tail ait comprit.

Lucy se relève et retire la chaîne de sa cuisse.

Evy: Lucy...tu vas bien?

Lucy: Je sais pas...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Chapati: Il semble que Lucy rencontre un léger problème avec sa chaîne!

Yajima observe du côté de Raven Tail.

Yajima: Oui et j'espère pour Raven Tail qu'ils n'y sont pour rien.

Ivan: De quoi il se mêle!

Lucy se relève et recommence à attaquer Evy alors que Makarof observe le combat songeur.

Makarof: Lucy a progressé mais avec Raven Tail et leurs tricherie.

Mavis: J'ai sentit que quelqu'un manipulait la chaîne de Lucy!

Macao: Sa doit être ce Chainsaw ce type est un enfoirée qu'on a déjà croisé!

Lucy reprends son souffle alors que la douleurs à la cuisse et le sang qui se répand sur le sol l'oblige à prendre une pose.

Evy: Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas...

Lucy: Non sa ira! Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner! Dans ma guilde ce mot n'existe pas!

Evy sourit comme ses camarades.

Evy: C'est pour ça que ma guilde vous respecte autant mais maintenant je vais devoir me donner à fond sa reste une compétition!

Lucy: Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te retiennes!

Evy: Comme tu veux! Jardin d'Eden!

Dans toute l'arène les plantes poussent et envahissent l'espace Lucy vit cela alors que la robe d'Evy laisse place à une tenue de combat verte ses cheveux redressé.

Iris: Elle passe aux choses sérieuses.

Lucy: Dans ce cas je vais aussi...

Soudain la chaîne s'enroule autour du cou de Lucy et commence à l'étrangler sous les yeux horrifiée des spectateurs.

Fairy Tail: LUCY!

Natsu horrifiée vit sa petite amie se faire étrangler par sa chaîne qu'elle ne contrôle plus.

Natsu: LUCY!

Dans toutes les tribunes ont vit la magicienne souffrir.

Millianna: Quelque chose cloche!

Kaguya: Quelqu'un manipule la chaîne.

Mirajane: Il faut l'aider!

Lucy commence à manquer d'oxygène Evy court la rejoindre et tente d'enlever la chaîne autour de son cou.

Evy: Lucy! LUCY! VITE FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE!

Aline observe Chainsaw et Raven Tail rire elle vit Yuden entouré de feu son regards n'affichant que de la haine. Natsu suit son regards le Chasseur de Dragon de feu n'en peut plus et d'un seul mouvement pleins de vitesse il rejoins le box de Raven Tail et donner un coup à Chainsaw dans la mâchoire.

Natsu: LAISSE MA COPINE SALE ENFOIREE!

Erza: Natsu!

Il cogne Chainsaw alors que la chaîne perd de sa pression, Evy parvient à l'enlever Lucy essaye de respirer.

Evy: Là respire...tu vas bien?

Dans les box de Raven Tail Ivan vit Natsu s'en prendre à Chainsaw alors qu'Ayumi et les chevaliers arrivent.

Ivan: Arrêtez-le il agresse l'un de mes...

Ayumi: Sa suffit Ivan! La chaîne de Lucy était manipulée par de la magie...et à part Chainsaw aucun autre mage ne manipule ses objets.

Chainsaw: Peut-être que la blondasse sait pas utiliser la magie! Elle devrait se mettre à la cuisine comme...

Natsu menace de le frappe mais Yuden et Grey le retiennent.

Yuden: Attends Natsu il en vaut pas la peine.

Natsu: Je vais le butter!

Ayumi: Raven Tail!

Gran Doma arrive.

Ivan: Monsieur Gran Doma ce mage nous a agressé!

Ayumi: Je ne dirais pas ça votre mage est intervenu dans ce match!

Gran Doma: Il suffit! Avez-vous au moins ne serait-ce qu'on témoin commandante?

Ayumi observe Flare.

Flare: Heu...Chainsaw...il...

Ivan: Flare...

Flare se tait mais Gran Doma observe les mages de Fairy Tail.

Gran Doma: Fairy Tail vous créer toujours des problèmes!

Grey: Hé oh on y est pour rien et...

Voix: Excusez-moi.

Ils virent la Main Noire dans le boxe.

La Main Noire: Mes camarades et moi avons remarqué que le mage Chainsaw se comporter bizarrement durant le combat.

Gran Doma: Avez-vous des preuves?

La Main Noire sort un globe et montre alors la scène Chainsaw manipulant la chaîne de Lucy en se marrant, la preuve est là.

Gran Doma: Bien...j'offre donc un avertissement à Raven Tail!

Tous: PARDON!

Natsu: Un avertissement c'est une blague!

Gran Doma: Taisez-vous! Pour avoir frapper un mage en dehors d'un combat Natsu Dragnir est suspendue pour les épreuves de demains!

Ivan rit avec ses mages.

Ayumi: Maître Gran Doma vous rigolez!

Gran Doma: Commandante Ayumi à ce que je sache vous avez une autre mission et c'est de coincé les mages de Crime Sorcière!

Ayumi vit Gran Doma s'en aller alors que Yuden observe Gran Doma d'un air assassin comme toutes les guildes.

Millianna: C'est injuste!

Léon: Sincèrement ce type à un problème avec Fairy Tail!

Jura: C'est un désavantage pour Fairy Tail que ce type soit au commande du Conseil!

Les mages retournent dans leurs boxe Mavis observait Gran Doma avec de la haine.

Mavis: Cet homme est un poids pour nous!

Makarof: Je sais et à cause de lui Natsu est suspendue pour les épreuves de demain...

Macao: Pas de soucis Yuden peut encore participer.

Dans l'arène Lucy se relève.

Evy: Lucy?

Lucy: Allez on a un combat à continuer non?

Evy est surprise mais sourit.

Hippolyte: Ces mages ont une volonté de fer!

Iris: Ils n'abandonneront pas...je le sais...

Kara: En tous cas ils ont un désavantage d'une part avec Raven Tail mais aussi ce crétin de Gran Doma!

Auris: Je voudrait aussi le cramer comme un insecte!

Evy se relève prête.

Evy: J'espère que tu as quelque chose à la hauteur de ma force physique offert par le Jardin d'Eden.

Lucy: C'est possible...Scorpio, Gemini revenez!

Elle fait disparaître ses esprits et sort une nouvelle clé.

Lucy: Ouvre-toi Porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Loki!

Loki apparaît.

Loki: Tu vas bien Lucy?

Lucy: Sa vas.

Ayumi et les deux autres sont resté dans le boxe de Raven Tail.

Ivan: Vous pouvez...

Ayumi: Certainement pas Ivan! Nos rapports sur vous et vos agissements sont nombreux...

Son regard se pose sur Flare et elle lui murmure.

Ayumi: Si jamais j'apprenez que vous maltraitez Flare d'une manière où d'une autre...je ferais de votre vie un Enfer.

Ivan sue alors que LUcy active sa robe stellaire.

Evy: Alors sa sera jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous...

Lucy: N'est plus la force de bouger! Reste en retrait Loki sa serait un désavantage pour elle et pas réglo.

Evy sourit et les deux femme commence leurs combats le corps d'Evy était renforcé par sa magie mais Lucy avec la force du Lion rivalise sans problème.

Chapati: Incroyable chères spectateurs les deux chalengeuses donnent tous ce qu'elles ont dans ce match incroyable.

Yajima: En effet leurs puissances semble être égal mais on sait tous qu'une seule pourra faire gagner les points à son équipes!

Les deux femmes s'échangent des coups sous les yeux de leurs équipes stupéfait.

Zatana: Cette Lucy rivalise avec Evy! Même avec la puissance de sa mère...

Auris: On doit se méfier de Fairy Tail ils sont de bons adversaires!

Lucy: Regulus Kick!

Elle donne un coup dans le ventre d'Evy qui eu le souffle coupé avant que la magicienne d'Heaven Tribe. Elle atterrit au sol mais elle se relève et se prépare.

Evy: J'en appelle à la magie des 18 Pétales du Lotus Samsara!

Auris et ses camarades sont surpris.

Kara: On dirais que le match est finie...personne n'a jamais résister à ce pouvoir!

Makarof: Les 18 pétales du Lotus Samsara...

Mavis: Une magie très puissantes...il semble que ce combat soit déjà perdue!

Azuma: Les 18 pétales de Samsara?

Rustyrose: Sa me dit quelque choses...

Azuma: Personne ne c'est jamais relevé d'une attaque pareil! Lucy n'a aucune chance de tenir debout après ça.

A ce moment Evy fonce sur Lucy et l'attaque à la vitesse de la lumière Lucy est frappé dix-huit fois avant qu'une explosion florale n'envahisse le stade.

Chapati: Incroyable! Une explosion florale à lieu juste sous nos yeux! Evy d'Heaven Tribe possède une magie hors du commun!

Yajima: Selon les légendes personne ne c'est relevé d'une attaque comme ça je crois que pour Fairy Tail c'est cuits.

Nala: Incroyable...c'est...c'est aller tellement vite.

Natsu: Allez Luce...je sais que tu peux le faire.

Evy est à genoux épuisée.

Zatana: Cette attaque consomme une grande quantité de magie dans le système de l'utilisateur.

Iris vit alors au milieux des pétales une figure debout.

Iris: REGARDEZ!

Ils sont surpris comme Evy de voir Lucy encore debout blessé de l'attaque mais toujours debout, sous le regard médusé des mages dans l'arène.

Ayumi: Incroyable...elle est encore debout!

Spectateur: Vous avez vue elle tient encore debout!

Femme: Cette guilde est incroyable!

Jude à les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa fille.

Jude: Oh ma chérie...

Evy rit en voyant Lucy encore debout.

Evy: T'es incroyable...t'as survécu à cette attaque!

Auris: C'est qui cette nana?

Iris: La petite-amie du Chasseur de Dragon de feu de Fairy Tail. Lucy Hearthfilia.

Sorano à les larmes aux yeux et étouffe Racer en le serrant contre elle.

Midnight: Elle a progressé depuis sept ans.

Hoteye: Remercions la seconde origine d'Ultia.

Sorano: C'est ma meilleure amie! Ma nouvelle soeur elle est incroyable!

Racer: Sora...s'il te plaît...j'étouffe!

Precht: Elle possède un pouvoir incommensurable.

Natsu: OUAIS BRAVO LUCY!

Makarof: Est-ce vraiment la même Lucy?

Mavis: Elle a un cœur grand pour ses Esprits et une volonté de fer...

Yajima: C'est incroyable elle tiens encore debout, c'est la première à y arriver.

Ivan sert les poings furieux.

Ivan: Non c'est de la triche!

Lahar: Un conseil Ivan en parlant de triche éviter de le faire sa vaudrait mieux!

Evy: Tu en veux encore?

Lucy: J'ai tous ce qu'il me faut pour en finir!

Elle se met à genoux et se met à prier Sorano comprit ce qu'elle va faire.

Sorano: Cette technique...

Gemini apparaît alors et prit l'apparence de Lucy elles se prennent toutes les deux les mains.

Evy: Je dois pas abandonner.

Lucy et Gemini: Observe le ciel et ouvre-le. Par le scintillement de toutes les étoiles de l'Univers. Montre-moi moi ton apparence.

Yukino est choqué.

Yukino: Elle connaît le sortilège!

Elena: Quel sortilège?

Yukino: Celui de la magie des étoiles!

Evy: Incroyable...

Elle vit autour d'elle les planètes apparaître.

Lucy/Gemini: Ô Tetrabiblos, je suis la maîtresse des étoiles. Ouvre-moi les portes du tourments et de la perfection.

Evy rassemble alors l'énergie de la terre et du jardin d'Eden.

Evy: Donnons tous ce qu'on a dans cette dernière attaques!

Lucy/Gemini: Que les 88 étoiles s'éclairent maintenant! URANO METRIA!

Evy: AURA DE GAÏA!

Elle projette une énergie magique sur Lucy les deux attaques s'entre-choque provoquant une explosions magique qui force les spectateurs à se couvrir le visage.

Beth: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Hibiki: Quels forces ces deux attaques ce sont entre-choqué!

La guilde Dragon's Eye observe la scène satisfait.

La Tour: Exactement ce qu'on attendait...un déferlement de magie aussi intense...

Le Marteau: Le maître sera satisfait.

Une fois la déflagration atténué ils virent les deux magicienne aux sols immobile.

Chapati: INCROYABLE! LES DEUX COMBATTANTES SONT AUX SOLS! Incapable de bouger c'est un match nul! Les deux équipes marque donc 5 point chacune!

Natsu et les autres sourient en voyant Lucy se redresser comme Evy blessé.

Evy: Sa vas Lucy?

Lucy: Oui...on dirait qu'on a finit sur un match nul...

Evy: Faudra remettre ça...

Natsu: LUCE!

Il rejoins sa petite amie souriant avec ses amis.

Aline: Bien joué Lucy!

Elfman: Sa fait cinq point pour Fairy Tail A!

Chapati: Fairy Tail A reprends légèrement l'avantage et passe devant Raven Tail avec 2 points, Heaven Tribe prends la tête de la compétition avec 10 point!

Ils aident Lucy à se relever alors qu'Ivan sert les poings furieux.

Ivan: Soit maudits Makarof!

Makarof observe son fils avec dédain.

Makarof: Dommage pour toi Ivan...ta fourberie n'a pas payer cette fois!

Chapati: Quel match monsieur Yajima.

Yajima: En effet les deux concurrentes ont tous donné pour ce match par ailleurs je tiens à féliciter la jeune Lucy car se relever d'une attaque comme les 18 pétales de Samsara n'est pas une chose aisé.

Dans les vestiaires Jude crois le groupe de Lucy la jeune magicienne eu droit à l'étreinte de son père.

Jude: Je suis tellement soulagé de te voir saine et sauve ma chérie...je suis tellement fière de toi.

Lucy: Merci papa...

Grey: Ouais t'as était super Lucy grâce à toi on est passé devant ces blaireaux de Raven Tail.

Natsu: T'es la meilleure ma Luce.

Il embrasse sa petite amie alors qu'Evy et HEaven Tribe arrive souriants.

Auris: Bien joué Fairy Tail!

Evy: Vous êtes plus forts que ce qu'on a entendu.

Yuden: Et vous avez encore rien vue.

Zatana: En tous cas Lucy tu peux être fière personne n'avait jamais encore fait match nul avec Evy.

Evy: On devra remettre ce combat.

Lucy: Avec plaisir.

 _Chapati: Chers spectateurs le prochain match va débuter il s'agira de Flare Corona de Raven Tail contre la Tour de Dragon's Eye!_

Ils se regardent le prochain match aller opposer deux guildes dont ils doivent se méfier, a l'extérieur la Tour se lève en riant.

La Tour: Je vais lui apprendre...ce qu'est la véritable terreur!

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant nous enchaînerons les combats du premier jours tous le stade va assister à l'utilisation de la magie noire de la Tour. Alors que Sabertooth et Blue Pegasus dévoilent leurs talents une ombre plane sur les Grand Jeux tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Les combats du premier Jour".**

 **Tableau des scores des équipes:**

 **1er Heaven Tribe: 10 pts.**

 **2nd Dragon's Eye: 9 pts.**

 **3rd: Sabertooth : 8 pts.**

 **4th: Lamia Scale: 5 pts.**

 **5th: Mermaid Heel: 4 pts.**

 **6th: Blue Pegasus: 2 pts.**

 **6th: Fairy Tail A: 2 pts.**

 **8 th: Fairy Tail B: 0 pts.**

 **8 th: Quattro Cerberus: 0 pts.**

 **10th: Raven Tail: -1 pts.**

 **Je ferais un récapitulatif jusqu'à la fin des jeux sinon merci de continuer de suivre ma fic portez-vous bien et à la prochaine.**


	129. Chapitre 129: Les combats du premier Jou

**L'arc des grands jeux se poursuit comme les combats le premier opposera Flare de Raven Tail à la Tour de Dragon's Eye. L'assistance ainsi que les guildes vont voir les pouvoirs terrifiants de cette guilde.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 129: Les combats du premiers du jours.**

Dans l'arène la Tour se trouvait déjà sur place les bras croisé, les deux équipes observent le mage de Dragon's Eye.

Gajeel: Ce type j'ai pas confiance ni en lui ni en ses copains!

Kai: Pareil.

Jycrain tremblait inexplicablement en voyant le mage dans l'arène.

Caméléon: Jycrain?

Jycrain: Ce mage...je...j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

Cobra: Une tête comme ça...sa s'oublie pas t'en es sûre?

Jycrain: Certains...mais...je...je ne sais plus où.

Flare arrive dans l'arène pile au moment où le groupe de Lucy arrive comme Heaven's Tribe.

Kara: Sa vas Evy?

Evy: Mais oui t'en fais pas...par contre je m'inquiète pour cette Flare...

Auris: Mais elle appartient à Raven Tail.

Evy: Oui mais Lucy...m'a dit qu'elle semblait terrifier peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose que ce Ivan veut lui faire taire.

Iris tremblait Modi le vit.

Modi: Iris?

Iris: Je...je sens en ce mage...une magie noire particulièrement puissante...

Auris: Une idée?

Iris: Plus puissante que la guilde Titan's Hand réunis...

Ils sont choqué alors que Chapati se racle la gorge.

Chapati: Bien pour ce second combat nous aurons Flare Corona de Raven Tail! Contre le dénommé la Tour de Dragon's Eye monsieur Yajima un commentaire?

Yajima: Raven Tail est une guilde presque aussi forte que Fairy Tail, mais Dragon's Eye a sut montré que même à trois ils sont particulièrement redoutable surtout la Tour qui ne c'est pas fait toucher une seule fois au cours de la première épreuves.

Chapati: Bien monsieur Radian?

Radian: J'attends un combat merveilleux!

Chapati: Bien après le précédent combat particulièrement intense! Nous voilà partit pour le second combat de ces Grands Jeux Inter-magique!

Mato: Vous pouvez commencer non d'une citrouille!

Ivan: Flare si tu ne gagnes pas ce combat tu le regretteras je te le garantit!

La Tour rit en entendent ses paroles.

La Tour: L'humanité n'as pas changé durant toutes ses années toujours à la recherche de puissance, mais ne mesurant pas leurs erreurs.

Flare: Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...mais je vais gagner!

La Tour: Pourquoi pour éviter de te faire fouettez? Où bien est-ce parce qu'il sait d'où tu viens?

Flare est déstabiliser la Tour claque des doigts et disparaît sous les yeux de l'assistance.

Yuden: Il a disparut!

Erza: Comme dans la première épreuve!

FLare observe autour d'elle.

La Tour: La peur envahie chaque être humain elle est le moteur de bien des horreurs!

Il réapparaît derrière elle Flare déploie ses cheveux embrasé, mais une autre réplique apparaît sur sa droite.

La Tour: Dis-moi comment es-tu venu au monde?

Une autre apparaît à sa gauche.

La Tour: Connais-tu tes origines?

Une autre apparaît derrière elle.

La Tour: Connais-tu tes parents?

Flare commence à trembler suites à toutes ses questions personnelle, mais elle embrase ses cheveux.

Flare: CHEVEUX ECARLATE!

Elle envoie ses cheveux sur les quatre répliques qui s'évapore la Tour réapparaît loin d'elle.

Elfman: La vache!

Aline: Il est incroyablement fort!

Erza: Pas seulement...il est rapide...

FLare observe la Tour s'approcher d'elle elle tente de l'atteindre avec ses cheveux mais la Tour arrive à sa hauteur et l'attrape à la gorge sous les yeux des spectateurs.

La Tour: Ta guilde et toi cherchez la source de pouvoir illimitée...

Makarof, Mavis et Ivan sont tous choqué d'entendre la Tour parler de la source de magie illimité.

Mavis: Il parle...de Fairy Heart?

Makarof: Comment...peut-il le savoir...et Ivan...

Ivan: Comment le connaît-il...la vieux et eux doivent être complice!

La Tour: Je ne travaille pas pour Fairy Tail, mais je sais qu'elle existe...et je sais...à qui elle appartient réellement...et ce n'est pas à vous.

Une énergie psychique se dégage de la main de la Tour et propulse Flare contre un mur, elle retombe au sol le corps endolorie la Tour l'attrape par le cou.

La Tour: Tu vas connaître ce qu'est la véritable terreur!

Il utilise alors sa magie pour causer d'insupportable douleurs à Flare qui ne peut qu'hurler de douleur, les spectateurs sont horrifiées de voir ce triste spectacle.

Homme: Mais il lui fait quoi?

Femme: C'est horrible...pourquoi les arbitre n'interviennent pas!

Ayumi observe avec horreur la Tour plaquer Flare au sol en riant.

La Tour: Ne te relève pas...sa vaudrait mieux.

Flare se met à sangloter et trembler recroquevillé sur elle Ivan et sa guilde descendent alors que Fairy Tail suivent le mouvement.

Chapati: Flare étant dans l'incapacité de poursuivre le combat la victoire est donc à Dragon's Eye qui finit en tête de la compétition avec 19 pts!

Ivan arrive avec sa guilde Chainsaw se poste devant Flare.

Chainsaw: Idiote...incapable!

Il utilise sa chaîne et manque de frapper Flare déjà affaiblit par son combat mais Kai attrape sa chaîne avec sa main alors que le reste des mages de Fairy Tail s'approche de Flare.

Chainsaw: De quoi tu te mêle bouffon?

Kai: Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde tocard!

Luxus et Angel se mettent entre Raven Tail et Flare.

Ivan: Luxus, Angel! Pourquoi vous liguez contre moi! Nous sommes de la même famille!

Angel: Dans tes rêves les plus fous peut-être! Mais pour nous tu es un ennemie de la guilde!

Luxus: Et si jamais tu t'approches de Flare ne serait-ce que d'un iota...je te promets que tu le regretteras le reste de ta pitoyable et pathétique petite vie!

Lucy est aux côtés de Flare tremblante alors que les Chevaliers runique investissent l'arène pour apaiser la tensions.

Ayumi: Evitons d'en arriver à des arrestations Ivan parce que je suis pas d'humeur!

Ivan: Votre chef vous a dit de vous mêler de ses larves de Crime Sorcière!

Ayumi: Nous les traquons mais pour l'instant c'est vous que j'ai dans le collimateur!

Lucy: Allez Flare viens...tu peux pas rester à Raven Tail...

Flare: Lucy...

Lucy: Viens Polyussica va t'examiner.

Elle aide Flare à se relever alors que Ivan sert les poings.

Ivan: Très bien je n'ai pas besoin de faible comme elle! Cette incapable! Tu sais ce qui attends ton village Flare!

Flare tremble mais Luxus se poste devant son père la foudre envahissant chaque port de sa peau.

Luxus: Si jamais tu tentes de t'en prendre à ses proches...t'es un homme mort!

Il s'en va libérant l'arène sous l'oeil des jurées.

Chapati: La tensions entre Raven Tail et Fairy Tail est palpable maître Yajima.

Yajima: Oui Raven Tail a toujours été une guilde problématique et clandestine, même moi je me méfie de ses membres et de leurs actions!

Chapati: Cela dit nous devons poursuivre ses Grand jeux inter-magique le prochain combat opposera Krysta de Lamia Scale à Eave Tilm de Blue Pegasus.

Ichiya: Vas-y Eave tu peux le faire Beau!

Krysta: Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Millianna: On croit en toi tu peux le faire Risley.

Risley: Ouais vas-y ma grande!

Elise: Fait gagner ses points à Mermaid Heel!

Dans les tribunes de Fairy Tail Yuden était resté avec Gajeel, Natsu, Kai, Luxus et Angel.

Angel: On va voir le pouvoir de cette petite.

Yuden: C'est une Chasseuse de Dragon.

Luxus: Quoi?

Natsu: Ouais Yuden et moi on l'a croisé hier et elle a l'air vachement forte!

Eave et Krysta sont face à face.

Eave: Tu es prêtes?

Krysta: Toujours!

Eave: Bien dans ce cas je vais commencer! Furie Blanche!

Il lance une pluie de boule de neige sur Krysta qui l'esquive.

Krysta: Hurlement du Dragon cristal!

Elle projette un souffle composé de cristal bleuté.

Spectateurs: WHOUA!

Femme: C'est magnifique!

Homme: Hé c'est elle aussi une Chasseuse de Dragon!

Angel: C'est magnifique je n'avait encore jamais vue de cristal comme ça...

Gajeel: Ce pauvre gars à aucune chance.

L'attaque frappe une réplique de neige d'Eave.

Eave: Désolée mais je connais les Chasseurs de Dragons et on c'est entraîner dure pour vous affronter!

Krysta: Même avec de l'entraînement la volonté d'un Chasseur de Dragon est plus grande! Eclat de cristal du Dragon!

Elle projette des morceau de cristal sur Eave qui les esquivent tant bien que mal, Krysta avec sa vitesse atteint le dos d'Eave et décoche un coup le mage de Blue Pegasus est désarmé dans les airs.

Krysta: Hurlement du Dragon de Cristal!

Elle relance son attaque qui frappe Eave de plein fouet le mettant au sol.

Chapati: Quel puissance! Incroyable! Krysta vient de mettre au sol Eave en seulement quelques secondes! La victoire est à Mermaid Heel!

Yuden: Le pauvre il avait aucune chance.

Natsu: Ouais.

Chapati: Mermaid Heel avec 10 pts supplémentaire arrive troisième de la compétition!

Nélio: Bravo Krysta!

Millianna: Elle est très doué!

Kagura: Oui les Chasseurs de Dragon possède une force incroyable.

Risley: Il suffit de voir le petit copain de Millianna pour le voir.

Millianna: MAIS C'EST PAS MON PETIT COPAIN!

Millianna rougissait violemment.

Millianna: C'est juste...un ami...et...je lui dois ma vie...

Alyana: Allez Millianna on a tous comprit que tu en craques pour lui...

Kagura: On devrait aller voir l'état de Flare...

Beth: Vraiment?

Kagura: Oui elle n'a plus de guilde et j'aimerais qu'elle intègre la notre pour qu'on puisse avoir une combattante de plus.

Elise: Oui...d'ailleurs Millianna vue que tu connais certains membre de Fairy Tail!

Millianna: Vous n'arrêterez jamais avec ça hein?

Kagura: Non et si il le faut et que lui ressent la même chose pour toi je le forcerais à te voir!

Millianna: Je crois qu'Erza aura eu la même idée que toi...

Kagura: Vraiment...

Millianna: Oui tu peux me croire.

Elles se dirigent vers l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail où se dirige Yuden et Chibi.

Chibi: TU crois que sa ira pour Flare?

Yuden: J'en sais rien la magie de ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance.

 _Chapati: Rester avec nous pour le prochain match Orga de Sabertooth contre Warcry de Quattro Cerberus!_

Yuden: Sabertooth? Ils sont les second favoris mais avec cette garce d'Elena...

Chibi: Moi je savais pas qu'elle avait une soeur.

Voix: YUDEN!

Yuden vit Millianna et sa guilde arriver Chibi rit en voyant Yuden rougissant.

Yuden: Ah Millianna...tu...tu es là?

Millianna: Ben oui? Pourquoi?

Yuden: Non c'est juste...que...je croyais que vous...alliez voir le reste des combats?

Kagura: Nous avons gagné grâce à Krysta.

Yuden: Ouais j'ai vue...et j'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à...Exodius...

Kagura baisse le regards comme Elise.

Elise: Sa a été un massacre...

Yuden: J'imagine...mais dites vous que Fairy Tail traque aussi la Chasse Sauvage!

Voix: On le sait et on vous remercie.

Ils virent Krysta s'avancer.

Krysta: J'ai perdu mes amis là-haut...et pleins de gens auquel je tenais...

Yuden: Erza aussi à tout perdue avec Nala. Mais on a une info de la part d'amis à propos de la Chasse Sauvage.

Kagura est interpellé comme les mages.

Millianna: Une infos laquelle?

Chibi: Une amie nous a dit qu'ils apparaissaient et attaquaient les soirs de la Lune de Sang!

Kagura: La Lune de sang...

Millianna: Il y en a une...si je ne me trompe pas...

Risley: Le dernier jours du tournoie...dans cinq jours.

Kagura: Alors nous exterminerons ses membres dans cinq jours.

Yuden: Sinon vous veniez pour?

Alyana: Voir Flare et lui proposer de venir à Mermaid Heel.

Yuden: Vraiment faut voir avec Polyussica car...

Polyussica sort de l'infirmerie.

Polyussica: Ecouter j'ai analyser l'état de Flare et il faut qu'elle se repose. J'ignore ce que la Tour lui a fait mais sa l'a bouleversé.

Beth: On...on peut au moins lui parler?

Polyussica: Bien sûre...et si vous deux vous avec besoin de faire des amourettes ce sera dans une autre chambre!

Elle pointe Yuden et Millianna qui rougissent violemment alors qu'Erza et Nala arrivent à ce moment, elles éclatent elles aussi de rire.

Erza: Tu as entendu Yuden.

Yuden: ERZA!

Millianna: Erza! Nala!

Nala arrive et prit Millianna dans ses bras comme Erza.

Erza: Ravie de te revoir Millianna.

Millianna: Moi aussi championnes!

Nala: Alors Yuden te drague?

Yuden: Quoi mais...

Chibi: Oui il allait demander à Millianna si elle voulait bien faire un tour avec lui ce soir.

Yuden observe Chibi.

Yuden: QUOI?!

Il vit le regards suppliant de Chibi comme Millianna qui craque comme lui.

Yuden: Heu...enfin...oui...pour tu sais...heu...rattraper...le temps perdues...enfin je veux dire...

Millianna: Sa...sa marche...alors...on se voit ce soir...

Elle rentre dans l'infirmerie Yuden soupire.

Chibi: Sa y est tu y es parvenue!

Erza: Enfin.

Yuden: Pourquoi vous me faites ça...

Nala: C'est pour ton bien!

Erza: On est tous en couple dans l'équipe alors tu te mets en couple toi aussi!

Yuden: Hé Grey et Wendy sont même pas en couple! Bon Grey à la limite ouais...et Aline...mais Wendy!

Nala: Tu veux vraiment en discuter avec nous?

Yuden croise leurs regards terrifiant.

Yuden: N...non...non...tout roule.

Chibi: Et t'as promis que t'essaierais!

Yuden: Chibi...pourquoi tu me fais ces yeux tu sais que je peux pas résister!

Chibi: C'est pour ça que je le fais.

Dans l'arène Warcry et Orga se faisait face.

Warcry: Je vais t'écraser! Tu vas connaître la puissance de mes larmes!

Il se met à pleurer et ses larmes forme deux poings.

Yajima: La magie des larmes en voilà une magie bien curieuse...

Quattro Cerberus: WILD FOUR! WILD FOUR!

Orga: Ridicule...

Il tends ses mains en avant souriant.

Orga: Canon à particule 20 mm du Dieu de la Foudre!

De la foudre noire se dégage des mains d'Orga et frappe Warcry sous les yeux horrifiées de Quattro Cerberus, mais aussi de Fairy Tail.

Luxus: La vache c'est...

Angel: Un Chasseur de Dieu...

Zancrow perché plus haut vit avec stupéfaction Orga.

Zancrow: Hé ben...qui l'eut crut un autre Chasseur de Dieu...

Scylla: Je m'y attendait.

Zancrow: Sérieux?

Scylla: Ben oui...

Chapati: Warcry ne pouvant plus bouger Sabertooth marque 10 points et rejoins la seconde place juste derrière Dragon's Eye!

Orga: C'était trop facile!

Dans les tribunes de Dragon's Eye la Main Noire rit en voyant le déferlement de puissance.

La Main Noire: Cette puissance nous sera très utile...et cette énergie...

Le Marteau: Demain je vais affronter le Chasseur de Dragon Solaire!

La Tour: Vraiment?

Le Marteau: Il le faut...nous avons besoin de son énergie.

La Main Noire: Hé bien soit...quoi que le prochain combat sera intéressant.

Chapati: Pour le dernier combat d'aujourd'hui nous aurons Mystgun de Fairy Tail B et Shaw de Lamia Scale!

Scylla eu un haut le cœur en entendent le nom de son frère.

Scylla: Shaw...

Precht: Sa ira?

Scylla: Oui...mais...j'espère que Jellal fera doucement...

Shaw arrive dans l'arène sous les hurlements hystérique de toutes les filles dans les tribunes.

Yuka: Shaw à toujours autant de succès auprès de la gente féminine.

Wally: C'est un vrai Dandy!

Shaw: Alors t'es de Fairy Tail Mystgun.

Jellal observe alors Shaw appréhensif.

Jellal: Oui...

Shaw: OK mais c'est pas parce que ta guilde m'a sauvé moi et mes potes à la Tour du Paradis que je serais indulgent!

Jellal: Je n'y tiens pas.

Shaw: OK...alors j'espère que tu es prêts.

Des cartes entoure Shaw et le font disparaître sous les yeux de Jellal qui vit son amis réapparaître et le frappe avec ses cartes.

Obaba la maîtresse de Lamia Scale observe le combat.

Obaba: Continue Shaw tu dois gagner sinon je vais te faire tourner!

Toby: Mais Obaba il est en trains de gagner!

Obaba: Toi tu tournes!

Toby tourne sur lui-même.

Toby: MAIS JE TOURNE!

Shaw: Alors Mystgun tu attaques!

Jellal utilise les bâtons de Mystgun pour attaquer Shaw.

Jellal: Bâton de Foudre!

La foudre s'abat sur la zone où se trouvait Shaw dans les tribunes la Tour riait en voyant les actions des deux combattants.

La Main Noir: Tu as l'air d'aimer le combat mon frère.

La Tour: Ces deux jeunes gens ont changé en l'espace de sept ans...son déguisement ne me trompe pas...il s'agit de Jellal.

Le Marteau: Mais pourquoi se déguisement?

La Main Noire: De ce que je sache Mystgun est le double d'Edolas de Jellal.

Le Marteau: Edolas...ils ont tué Orochi...et ça...

La Tour: Sa risque de déplaire à notre maître...

La Main Noire: Le démasquerions-nous?

La Tour: Attendons quand les deux seront au sommet de leurs forces!

Le combat s'enrage entre les deux adversaires.

Shaw: Tempête de carte!

Une tourbillon de cartes entoure alors Jellal qui sent son déguisement se déchirer.

La Tour: Où bien que Shaw ne le dévoile de lui-même.

Scylla: C'est mal...si jamais les gens...découvre que c'est Jellal?

Precht: Il y a une alternative à ce problème!

Jellal parvient à s'extirper de l'attaque de Shaw qui se rapproche et jauge l'attaque de son adversaire.

Shaw: Je t'ai reconnue Jellal...tes déguisements sa marche pas...

Jellal: Shaw...je...

Shaw: Inutile...je sais...le Superviseur...mais...Millianna elle...n'a rien voulut entendre...tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas entendu...de la bouche du Superviseur!

Jellal: Et Yuden?

Shaw: Disons que sa serait peut-être une solution...

Millianna et sa guilde reviennent.

Millianna: Le match à commencé...mais de quoi ils parlent?

Kagura: Aucune idée.

La Tour: Le moment est venue...

La Main Noir: Allez-y maître...

Il lève le globe et une vapeurs noir se répand mais personne ne la remarque elle fonce à vive allure vers Jellal et d'un geste parvient presque à déchirer le foulard mais touche le bonnet qui est déchirer dans les airs. Les spectateurs virent les cheveux bleus de Jellal.

Scylla: Qu'est-ce que!

La force s'arrête dans les airs Zancrow la remarque.

Zancrow: Regarder ce truc!

Il montre la force qui fonce sur Jellal qui déchirer le foulard autour de la bouche de Jellal mais SHaw déploie un tourbillons de carte autour d'eux pour cacher Jellal.

Shaw: C'est quoi ce délire!

Jellal vit alors la force maléfique tourner autour d'eux mais disparaître dans les gradins.

Jellal: Quelqu'un l'a relâché...

Shaw: Qui?

Jellal: Aucune idée elle c'est dispersé et à disparut...je ne la localise plus...mais elle est extrêmement puissante!

Shaw: On fait quoi si j'arrête tous le monde va voir qui tu es !

Jellal: Je sais...écoute je vais utiliser ma magie personnelle...

Shaw: Arrête su seras vite démasquer!

Jellal: Edolas possède des pouvoirs magiques maintenant...et Mystgun est mon double!

Shaw: OK...mais fait gaffe...Kagura t'as sur sa liste...comme Millianna!

Jellal: J'essaierais...METEORE PUISSANCE DIX!

Shaw: Puissance dix!

Il disparaît dans une lumière rouge qui parcours alors l'arène si vite que personne ne le voit.

Mavis: Sa magie est incroyable...mais j'ai remarqué qu'il ne porte plus son déguisement...

Makarof: J'ai vue...et j'ai aussi vue cette chose.

Mavis: Moi aussi...une terrible force maléfique...elle a disparut et je n'ai pas eu le temps de la localiser précisément...mais...je dirais que...Dragon's Eye aurait un liens.

Makarof: Ils tentent de démasquer Jellal vous croyez?

Mavis: Je crois surtout qu'ils sont là pour autre choses que remporter ces Jeux Inter-magique.

Shaw: OK...tu vas voir! PHOENIX DE CARTE!

Les cartes forment et Phoenix et fonce sur Jellal mais il croise ses bras.

Jellal: Comète!

Il détruit le Phoenix mais Shaw l'attaque avec ses cartes alors qu'il continue de se déplacer à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais sa magie n'est pas illimité.

Scylla: Jellal va s'épuiser...

Jycrain: Et sans son déguisement il est cuit!

Rustyrose: Je pourrais essayer de lui recréer son déguisement mais il doit se rapprocher.

Meldy: Je lui transmet.

Elle utilise sa magie pour se lier à Jellal qui comprit il remonte à l'abris vers les membres de sa guilde et Rustyrose recréer son déguisement, il revient alors sur la terre ferme son déguisement complet.

Le Marteau: Il en a un nouveau...

La Tour: Mais il ne tiendras pas longtemps...le match doit continuer.

Shaw: Je vois que t'as trouvé une alternative.

Jellal: Oui...et maintenant désolée Shaw mais je vais devoir finir ce match pour le bien de Fairy Tail.

Ultia: Attendez...Il va pas!

Azuma: On dirait...mais si il le fait il sera immédiatement démasqué.

Gajeel: Il fou quoi il est dingue?

Luxus: Si il le fait tous le stade saura que c'est lui.

Jellal: Gr...

Soudain Jellal sent alors sa gorge lui brûler Ultia fait manger de force des piments.

Azuma: Ultia?

Ultia: Pas question qu'on le laisse faire!

Cobra: Elle est dingue?

Jellal commence a tousser et fut déconcentré Shaw en profite.

Shaw: Torrent de carte!

Il frappe Jellal de pleins fouet le mettant hors-course.

Angel: On a perdu...mais c'était pour son bien...

Chapati: Chères spectateurs quels match aujourd'hui Mystgun étant incapable de poursuivre le match la victoire revient à Lamia Scale qui inscrit 15 pts rejoignant le haut du classement! Pour Fairy Tail cette journée n'a pas été glorieuse!

Yajima: Ils se rattraperont ils ont encore 4 jours d'épreuves sans compter le dernier jours!

Sting et Sabertooth observe Fairy Tail qui avait un air de revanche dans les yeux alors que Dragon's Eye se lève et commence à quitter le stade.

Le Marteau: Demain nous montrerons notre pouvoir mon frère.

La Main Noire: Oui...et le maître est ravie que ce premier jours ce soit passer aussi bien.

Ils s'en vont alors qu'à la sortir Jellal allait partir mais il est encercler par les Chevaliers Runique, il vit Lahar et les autres arriver.

Lahar: Alors?

Jellal voyant qu'on l'entoure enlève son bonnet et son écharpe.

Jellal: J'ai sentit la force mais elle c'est évaporée.

Ayumi: Ouais on a vue ce qui c'est passé? Mais aucune trace du Superviseur où la Chasse Sauvage?

Jellal: Non...d'ailleurs pas de trace de la perle...alors qu'avant...c'est comme si elle se trouvait ailleurs.

Kagura et ses amis sortent et elle vit alors furtivement Jellal, son coeur se ressert en le voyant car elle reconnaît la tenu de Mystgun et tous passa dans sa tête en un seul instant. Elle se met à genoux et se retient de pleurer.

Millianna: KAGURA!

Beth: Kagura!

Millianna s'agenouille prêts d'elle pour l'aide à se calmer.

Kagura: Millianna...

Millianna: Je suis là...sa ira...

Kagura: Il...il est là...Jellal...

Millianna se tourne alors vers Jellal et sert les poings, elle se sentit alors trahie par Erza et Nala mais aussi par Yuden il est temps pour elle d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Dans l'ombre la Tour observe la scène.

La Tour: Finalement tous se déroule comme on l'espérait. Mais ne vous en faites pas...tous sera révéler à qui sait attendre.

Il quitte le stade en riant sous la détresse des deux femmes alors que dans un futur apocalyptique le ciel de Fiore est sombre la seule source de lumière un immense trou noir dans le ciel relâchant une lueur bleuté et orangé. Les décombres de l'ancienne civilisation parcours les terres presque désolée au milieux des décombres siège une immense structure sombre au sommet un immense dragon noir aux yeux remplie de haine, sur son front un œil démoniaque qui scrute le champ de ruine. Profondément enfouie sous terre Reby écrit une lettre son corps meurtrie par des blessures, les larmes tombe sur le papier sur lequel elle écrit.

 _Reby du Futur: Lucy...cela fait deux ans depuis que l'Âge des Ténèbres à commencer...j'espère de tous mon cœur que tu as réussie à survivre. Etant la dernière constellationiste en vie tu dois absolument sauver l'avenir des forces des Ténèbres...et de la Chasse Sauvage...je t'en prie Lucy...protège les. Elles seules peuvent stopper l'arrivé des Dragons et le retour du Mal à l'états pure...Darkness!_

Elle se couvre la tête en entendent le hurlement du Dragon gigantesque qui réveille une armée de Dragons noir qui s'envole et parcours les terres désertique alors qu'au pieds de la Citadelle noire la Chasse Sauvage rassemble ses troupes. Dans ce monde qui n'est rien d'autres que Ténèbres alors que dans le présent une jeune femme marche lentement dans les rues portants une cape noir et blanche.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous ait plut le suivant parlera de la soirée de toutes les guildes après ce premiers jours d'épreuve, Yuden et Millianna auront une discussion assez intense. Pendant ce temps Jellal et ses acolytes rencontrent une personne leur annonçant un sombre futur. Dans le prochain chapitre "Explication au claire de lune".**

 **Récapitulatif des équipes.**

 **1st: Dragon's Eye: 19 Pts.**

 **2nd: Sabertooth: 17 Pts.**

 **3rd: Lamia Scale 15 Pts.**

 **4th: Mermaid Heel 14 Pts.**

 **5th: Heaven's Tribe 10 Pts.**

 **6th: Blue Pegasus: 2 Pts.**

 **6th: Fairy Tail A: 2 Pts.**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus: 0 Pts.**

 **8th: Fairy Tail B: 0 Pts.**

 **10th: Raven Tail: -1 Pts.**

 **Merci à tous de continuer de suivre la fic merci à toi crocropaul pour ta review, oui la guilde Heaven's Tribe est 100% mythologique.**

 **Portez-vous bien à la prochaine tchao!**


	130. Chapitre 130: Explication au Claire de

**L'arc des grands jeux continue après la première journée d'épreuves les mages prennent un peu de repos surtout Fairy Tail à la traîne dans ce tournoie. Millianna voudra des explications sur Mystgun, une ombre plane sur Fiore alors que que Jellal et sa guilde rencontre un individus venant du Futur.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 130: Explication au Clair de Lune.**

Le soir dans les auberge accueillant la guilde Fairy Tail celle-ci est en trains de faire la fête malgré qu'ils soient très bas dans le classement général.

Cana: C'était lamentable! Vous êtes arrivées derniers!

Macao: C'est pas vrai elle a trop bue...Gildarts ta...

Ils virent Gildarts buvant une choppe de bière sous les yeux des mages de Fairy Tail, Makarof réfléchit à la suite des épreuves avec les deux équipes.

Makarof: Nous sommes bas dans le classement.

Grey: Je vous demande pardons maître...j'ai été vraiment nulle.

Jubia: Jubia aussi a été lamentable...

Mavis: Voyons ne soyez pas triste nous avons encore une chance de gagner il y a d'autres épreuves demains sa sera l'occasion pour la guilde de se rattraper.

Makarof: Elle a raison mais avec Natsu suspendue pour les épreuves de demains...

Elfman: On peut compter sur Yuden et les autres maître...et moi aussi.

Makarof: Je n'en doute pas mais...Dragon's Eye a prouvé sa supériorité dans ce tournoie avec seulement trois mages ils ont réussie à battre toutes les guildes du Tournoi.

Angel: C'est clair...par contre Gran Doma risque de nous compliquer la tâche à cause de sa haine pour Fairy Tail. Et Raven Tail qui triche sans arrêts.

Kai vit Aline furieuse les bras croisé il la rejoins.

Kai: Sa vas Aline?

Aline: Non...disons que...j'arrive pas à croire que Chainsaw ait le droit de participer au tournoie! C'est un assassin!

Kai: J'en ai entendu parler et...Grey m'a dit ce qu'il t'as fait.

Aline observe Kai et sourit.

Aline: Tu sais...on a pas encore respecté notre promesse.

Kai: Laquelle?

Elle embrasse alors Kai qui sent les lèvres d'Aline sur les sienne et partage ce baiser, au bouts de quelques secondes ils se séparent rougissant.

Aline: Celle-ci...

Kai: C'est vrai...sa te dirais qu'on aille faire un tour en ville?

Aline: C'est un rencard?

Kai: T'as tout comprit.

Ils partent tous les deux Grey les vit puis vit Jubia déboussolée par sa prestation, il s'approche en souriant.

Grey: Hé Jubia t'as été super aujourd'hui...

Jubia: Vraiment...mais Jubia a...

Grey: T'as eu le gars de Raven Tail...et grâce à toi ils sont bon derniers...

Jubia: Merci monsieur Grey.

Elle se sert contre son bras avant de l'aider à se lever.

Grey: Tu viens ma soeur et Kai sont partit en ville je t'invite aussi.

Jubia était rouge comme une tomate mais heureuse elle et Grey partent sous le regards de Makarof, il remarque aussi l'absence de Yuden, Natsu et Lucy mais aussi des soeurs Scarlet.

Makarof: Mes enfants grandissent vite.

Natsu et Lucy sont blottit l'un contre l'autre se cajolant.

Lucy: Le ciel est magnifique ce soir.

Natsu: Ouais...je suis content d'être avec toi Luce...

Lucy: Moi aussi...mais...je te demande pardon Natsu.

Natsu est surpris.

Natsu: Pardon...pardon pourquoi?

Lucy: Raven Tail c'est servie de moi pour faire du mal à la guilde...et te voilà privé d'épreuves demain...

Natsu sourit.

Natsu: Hé Luce...je t'en voudrait jamais pour ça...si sa n'aurait pas était toi sa aurait été quelqu'un d'autres et crois-moi...j'aurais refait la même chose.

Lucy: Natsu.

Natsu embrasse sa petite amie qui souriait blottit dans les bras de Natsu.

Lucy: J'espère que pour les autres sa vas bien...

Natsu: Mon frangin retrouve Millianna ce soir prions pour que sa se passe bien pour lui.

Dans les rues de Crocus des mages sont de sortie Shaw et Wally sont dans les rues à profiter de l'ambiance local, sur des toits Scylla et Hoteye observent les deux mages quand quelqu'un arrivent.

Voix: Vous n'allez pas les voir?

Ils virent Midnight et Meldy.

Scylla: Midnight...pourquoi irions-nous les voir.

Hoteye: Nos pêchées...sont encore trop gr...

Meldy: Arrêter...Scylla vous manipuler...tous...comme nous et le Superviseur.

Scylla: Je sais mais...sa fait...plus de 10...que je...que je ne...

Midnight: Et tu vas encore attendre? Alors qu'ils ne désirent qu'une choses que vous soyez à leurs côtés...et savoir que leurs familles est encore en vie...

Ils se regardent et sourient avant de descendre.

Meldy: Dis donc je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi bon orateur...

Midnight: Merci mais...en sept ans...Jellal et Jycrain ont dépeint sur moi...en fait sa vas toi tu as quand même manger des piments.

Meldy: Oh m'en parle pas s'il te plaît...j'ai encore des brûlures...

Midnight rit comme elle alors qu'ils observent la Lune.

Midnight: La Lune est magnifique ce soir.

Meldy: Oui...j'ai toujours aimé la regarder le soir...

Midnight: Moi aussi...dis-moi tu aimerais manger quelques chose?

Meldy: Midnight...est-ce que par hasard tu ne m'inviterais pas à un rencard!

Dans la rue Wally et Shaw sentent du mouvements derrière eux et dégainent leurs magies mais eurent un visage déconfit en voyant devant eux.

Shaw: Scylla...

Wally: Richard...

Hoteye: Wally...

Scylla: Shaw...

Ils se prennent dans les bras les deux frères pleurant comme des madeleines alors que Shaw pleure dans le cou de sa sœur en larme.

Shaw: Scylla...

Scylla: Shaw...je suis tellement contente de voir que tu vas bien...

Shaw: Moi aussi...

Wally: Richard...mais où tu étais tous ce temps?

Hoteye eu un regards désolée comme Scylla.

Scylla: On doit vous dire quelque chose.

Ils leurs racontèrent leurs passé mais aussi ce qui est arrivé respectivement à chacun d'entre eux, et leurs rencontre avec Fairy Tail. A la fin ils attendent des reproches de leurs part mais finalement ils eurent droit à une étreinte de leurs familles.

Shaw: Je suis rassuré...que t'ailles bien...et que Nala...t'es ramené à moi...

Wally: Je remercierais jamais assez Fairy Tail pour ça!

Ils sont soulagée avant de manger ensemble à une table.

Wally: Alors vous traquez les salaud qui ont saccagé nos villages et détruit tous ce qu'on avait...

Scylla: Oui...et on a déjà une piste.

Shaw: Laquelle?

Hoteye: Dans peu de temps aura lieu la Lune de Sang et on pense qu'ils réapparaîtront ce jour là...

Shaw: Ouais Jellal m'en a parler. En tous cas compter sur Lamia Scale pour leurs mettre une raclé monumental.

Scylla: Sa ne sera pas si simple...ils ont réduit en cendre la ville d'Exodius i ans.

Wally: On en a entendu parler...Krysta et Elise de Mermaid Heel sont les seules survivantes.

Hoteye: Oui quel malheurs...mais évitons maintenant de parler de choses malheureuse...parlons de choses plus merveilleuses!

Scylla: Oui comme as-tu trouvé une petite-amie Shaw?

Shaw rougit.

Shaw: SISSI!

Scylla éclate de rire comme les frères alors que dans une autre partie de la ville Jellal et Jycrain sont avec Erza et Nala, dînant ensemble à l'abris des regards.

Jycrain: C'est délicieux.

Nala: Merci...Yuden l'a préparer quand il a sut qu'on allait...se voir.

Jellal: Il devrait travaillé dans un restaurant.

Erza: Monsieur Yajima a dit la même chose il y a sept ans.

Ils profitent de la soirée mais Jellal interpelle Erza sur un point important.

Jellal: On a des noms...

Elles regardent leurs amants sachant de quoi ils parlaient.

Nala: Qui?

Jycrain: Les chefs de la Chasse Sauvage...on a leurs noms.

Erza: Par qui?

Jellal: Ayumi quand elle a interroger Krysta et Elise elles ont donné des noms.

Nala sert les poings.

Nala: Dites le nous.

Jellal: Selon elles il y aurait un Roi et deux commandants l'un des commandants est un mage de glace extrêmement puissant du nom de Caranthir.

Erza: Puissant comment?

Jycrain: Puissant au point de neutraliser le maître de la Guilde de Griffin Wing.

Elles sont choqué d'entendre ça.

Erza: Mais...selon notre maître elle serait...

Jellal: Une des dix mage sacré sa donne a peu prêts une idée de la puissance de nos adversaires. Le second commandant se nommerait Imlerith...et ce serait un être sans scrupule et possédant une énorme force physique.

Nala: Tous ce qu'on adore.

Jycrain: Sauf que...selon les dires de Krysta...il aurait déjà tué des Dragons à lui tous seul...

Jellal: Et enfin...Eredin Bréacc Glas. Le Roi et l'organisateur des attaques. Et il posséderais une force titanesque...

Erza: Sa ne nous arrêteras pas et vous le savez...nous les tuerons...

Jycrain: Je l'espère...mais pour l'instant...vous êtes.

Jellal: A nous.

Ils embrassent leurs petite amie alors que dans une autre partie de la ville Yuden attendait devant un pont donnant sur un lac, Chibi à ses côtés.

Chibi: Tu crois qu'elle viendra?

Voix: Je suis déjà là.

Chibi et Yuden virent Millianna qui prit Chibi dans ses bras alors que Yuden observe la scène souriant.

Millianna: Chibi...tu as pas changé en sept ans.

Chibi: Oui pour ça...disons qu'on a dormit pendant sept ans et qu'on a pas vieillie d'un cil.

Millianna: Je vois ça...

Elle s'approche de Yuden hésitante.

Yuden: Tu peux me le dire Millianna...je sais que tu en meurs d'envie...

Millianna observe Yuden franc Chibi est surpris et volent autour d'eux.

Millianna: OK...est-ce que tu me répondras franchement?

Yuden: Oui...

Millianna: Alors...peux-tu m'expliquer...ce que Jellal fait dans ta guilde!

Chibi est surpris elle vit alors le visage de Millianna devenir dure.

Millianna: Cet ordure...à...tué Simon...comment...peut-il être dans ta guilde!

Chibi: Millianna...

Yuden: Laisse Chibi...disons que pour essayer de faire simple...Jellal à un sosie à Edolas qui s'appelle Mystgun. Il a été mage à Fairy Tail avant qu'on ne règle le problème dans son monde.

Millianna: Alors tu me dis que ce serait Mystgun.

Yuden: Non c'est bien Jellal que tu as vue...

Millianna: Alors...tu m'a mentit...et tu as mentit à tous le stade!

Yuden: Ecoute je ne t'ai pas mentit je ne savais même pas qu'il y aurait un Fairy Tail B!

Millianna: ALORS POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS ATTAQUE QUAND TU L'AS VUE!

Le cri de Millianna résonne dans la rues vide Chibi eu peur.

Yuden: Parce que...Jellal et Jycrain ne sont pas responsable de la mort de Simon!

Millianna fut choqué elle recule de plusieurs pas.

Millianna: Pas responsable...il...il...l'a tué...je...je l'ai vue...

Yuden: Non tu n'as rien...

Millianna: NE DIS PAS CA! J'ai...J'ai vue à travers les yeux de Simon...

Yuden: Comment ça...

Millianna: Quand...quand on étais prisonniers...Simon et moi on a tissé un liens mental...qui nous unissait...pour qu'on soit jamais seul...et...quand j'ai...fermé les yeux...je les aient vue...devant lui avant sa mort.

Il vit Millianna les larmes aux yeux.

Millianna: Et tu oses...me dire qu'ils n'y sont pour rien!

Les mots étaient sec et froid mais aussi remplie de tristesse.

Yuden: Oui...ils n'y sont pour rien...ils étaient manipulé...

Millianna: C'est ça...tu leurs cherches une défense!

Yuden: Non je ne te dis que la vérité! Ce que tu as vue n'est pas entier...le Superviseur de la Tour les manipulait depuis votre tentatives d'évasion!

Millianna: Le Superviseur...il est mort le jour de l'évasion!

Yuden: Non il c'est...

Millianna: Arrête...

Yuden vit Millianna tourner les talons furieuse.

Millianna: Inutile...d'en dire plus...pour moi...ce sont eux qui ont tué Simon...et si tu les protèges...pour moi tu es alors aussi fautif qu'eux!

Chibi est choqué alors que les paroles de Millianna sont dures pour Yuden qui observe Millianna prendre la peluche et la jeter au sol.

Chibi: Millia...

Millianna: Non Chibi...oubliez-moi...et ne m'approchez plus! Parce que la prochaine fois...j'hésiterais pas...à te tuer.

Elle s'en va en larme alors que Yuden eu le cœur brisé Chibi eu des larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il ramasse la peluche.

Chibi: Yuden?

Yuden: Sa ira Chibi...de toutes façon...sa...sa n'aurait jamais put marcher...

Chibi: Yuden?

Yuden: Elle serait partit...comme ma mère...où Lisanna par ma faute...alors c'est mieux pour elle...au moins elle n'est pas en danger.

Il commence à s'éloigner le cœur lourd alors que Chibi observe Millianna partir dans une direction opposé, il se met à pleurer alors que dans l'ombre une forme massive s'avance.

Voix: Tu seras très utile pour faire pression sur le Chasseur de Dragon.

Chibi se retourne et fut frappé par une forme massive l'assomme la peluche retombe au sol, alors que la forme disparaît dans l'ombre. A la guilde Yuden était revenu et scrutait l'horizon. Angel arrive et le vit déprimé elle s'approche.

Angel: Sa vas?

Yuden: Ouais impec.

Angel: Arrête...on...on sait ce qui c'est passé...

Yuden: Vous regardiez?

Angel fut gênée.

Yuden: Sa vas de toute façon y'a pas mort d'homme...

Luxus: Pas mort d'homme...arrête tu sais que la dernière fois que t'as eu le coeur brisé t'as...

Yuden: Mais là c'est différent! J'ai autre chose à pensé que mes problèmes de coeur et puis arrêter de voir Millianna et moi ensemble...sa...sa n'arrivera plus...

Ils virent Yuden déprimé mais ils l'entendaient aussi.

Luxus: Tu sais que...on est là mon vieux...si tu as besoin...

Yuden: Sa vas...merci Luxus...

Ils laissent le Chasseur de Dragon seul alors qu'en bas Fried et Mirajane attendent.

Fried: Alors?

Luxus: Il va mal...mais il sera prêts pour demain j'espère...

Mirajane: Le pauvre...on devrait parler à Millianna...

Luxus: Elle nous connaît pas...mais je pense que c'est à Erza et Nala de lui parler.

Makarof reste calme face à ça alors que dans un autre coin de Crocus Rogue est a l'extérieur de l'auberge de Sabertooth, Yukino rejoins le Chasseur de Dragon.

Yukino: Sa vas Rogue?

Rogue: Oui...et toi Yukino?

Yukino: Elena passe ses nerfs sur Rufus pour avoir laissé Dragon's Eye passer devant nous...

Rogue: Elle exagère...après tout ils sont puissant c'est un fait.

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose!

Yukino rit devant la phrase de Frosch comme Rogue, ils observent le ciel étoilé.

Yukino: J'aimerais...que la guilde soit moins...tendu.

Rogue: Tous ça viens de Jienma et Elena...

Yukino: Ils sont trop focalisé sur la perfection du coup la guilde est toujours tendu...

Rogue: Oui et sa se voit.

Pendant ce temps au Palais de Crocus un homme en armure la barbe et les cheveux noir et la peau sombre entre dans une chambre.

Voix: Capitaine Arcadios...

Arcadios: Princesse Jade...vous vouliez me voir?

La princesse Jade resplendissante ses longs cheveux vert et ses bijoux couronnant sa tête.

Jade: Oui...tout est en place?

Arcadios: J'ai déjà donné mes instructions...êtes vous sûre de ce que vous avancez?

Jade: Oui j'en ai eu la vision et l'individus à confirmer mon cauchemars.

Arcadios: Qui est?

Jade: Le Dragon...il approche...

Dans la rue Jellal et Jycrain revenant de leurs soirée croise une personne et sent en elle une puissance différentes de ce qu'ils ont vues.

Inconnu: Pitiée...aidez-moi...

La voix était celle d'une femme.

Jycrain: QUi êtes-vous?

Inconnue: Vous...vous devez les empêchez de libérer le dragon!

Jellal: Quoi qui?

Inconnue: Dragon's Eye!

Dans l'auberge accueillant Dragon's Eye tout était vide seul dans une salle sombre avec des inscriptions sur les murs, les trois membres de Dragon's Eye ont placé le globe au centre d'une structure en os d'où coulent un liquide rouge qui commence à être aspirée par le globe.

La Main Noire: Il ne cesse de se nourrir et de retrouver ses forces!

Le Marteau: Demain j'affronterais le Chasseur de Dragon...

La Tour: Nous avons le moyen de le faire plier...

Ils rirent devant le globe alors que le lendemain tous le monde se réveille en pleine forme à l'auberge, Yuden en se réveillant ne vit pas Chibi à ses côtés il se lève et sort de sa chambre.

Yuden: Chibi? CHIBI!

Makarof et les autres le virent.

Makarof: Yuden?

Yuden: Maître...vous n'auriez pas vue Chibi?

Makarof: Non...pourquoi...

Yuden: Il n'était pas dans la chambre!

Natsu arrive avec Lucy et vit Happy.

Yuden: Natsu! Chibi est aller avec vous?

Natsu: Non pourquoi?

Yuden se rappelle que Chibi n'est pas rentré avec lui hier soir, il commence à paniqué.

Yuden: Chibi...il...il a disparut...

La guilde est alors horrifiée de l'entendre alors qu'ils n'eurent qu'une idée en tête.

Makarof: Raven Tail...

* * *

 **Fin de chapitre dans le suivant les mages devront disputé l'épreuves des charriot avant le combat du jour qui opposera Yuden de Fairy Tail au Marteau de Dragon's Eye, lequel apportera certaines réponse au Chasseur de Dragons quand à la disparition de Chibi, tandis que Raven Tail à d'autres projets pour le Chasseurs de Dragons. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Yuden vs le Marteau".**

 **Merci à toi Galexis12 sa fait plaisir de recevoir des review ravie que sa te plaise et j'espère recevoir d'autres de ta part aussi, crois-moi la suite réserves encore son lot de surprise.**


	131. Chapitre 131: Yuden vs le Marteau

**Dans ce deuxième chapitre du jour l'épreuves des Chariots va avoir lieu alors que Fairy Tail cherche Chibi, les soupçons se tourne vers Raven Tail alors que le premier combat du jour sera entre Yuden et le Marteau. Le Chasseur de Dragon arrivera t-il à faire plier le Chasseur de Dragon.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 131: Yuden vs le Marteau.**

Dans l'arène des Grand Jeux Inter-magique Millianna et sa guilde arrivent Kagura la vit légèrement en retrait.

Kagura: Millianna? Tu vas bien?

Millianna observe Kagura les larmes aux yeux elle pose ses mains sur les épaules de Millianna.

Millianna: Yuden...savais pour Jellal...il...il les a même défendue...

Kagura eu un regards plus assassin que jamais.

Kagura: Si il en est responsable...il devra payer comme...eux...

Millianna: Il a essayé de me dire que c'était l'ancien Superviseur...mais il est mort...c'est impossible que ce soit lui...et...je...

Kagura réconforte Millianna qui arrive à l'estrade.

Kagura: Risley c'est porté volontaire pour cette épreuve.

Millianna: D'accord...et toi?

Kagura: Espérons que je sois présente dans la partie combat...

Fairy Tail arrive aussi au stade mais Yuden était toujours inquiet Chibi n'était pas rentré de la soirée, surtout que sa soirée avait été catastrophique il était désormais à crans.

Natsu: Allez Lisanna et les autres sont partit à sa recherche...t'as pas à t'en faire.

Yuden: Je m'en fais justement! Je...j'aurais dut...resté avec lui mais...

Grey: Hé vieux...reste concentre on sait jamais qui sera sélectionner pour les combats! Et si c'est toi tu dois être à 100%.

Dans les rues de Crocus pendant ce temps Lisanna, Happy, Lily, Carla, Ruby, Lena et Adam fouille les environs.

Lily: Vous êtes sûre qu'il était là?

Happy: Oui c'est là qu'ils ont croisé Millianna.

Lisanna vit alors quelque chose au sol ils descendent et virent alors la peluche de Chibi.

Happy: C'est sa peluche!

Ruby scrute les environs mais virent alors un morceau d'un étendard celui de Raven Tail.

Ruby: Regardez!

Lena sert les poings furieuse.

Lena: Raven Tail!

A l'arène Chapati est a l'estrade.

Chapati: Bonjour à tous pour ce nouveau jour des Grands Jeux Inter-magique je suis toujours en compagnie de maître Yajima!

Yajima: Bonjour à tous.

Chapati: Et comme troisième invité aujourd'hui il s'agit du journaliste Jeff!

Jeff: COOL! Trop cool! D'arbitrer ce nouveau jour de ces grand jeux!

Chapati: L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui s'appelle les Chariots! Chaque guilde à déjà choisit ses participants! Pour Raven Tail il s'agit du mage Kurohebi! Sabertooth à miser sur la magicienne Minerva! Mermaid Heel a choisit comme représentant Risley Law! Heaven Tribe a choisit Zatana pour cette épreuve. Blue Pegasus se repose sur Ichiya! Lamia Scale enverra Toby pour disputer cette épreuves des Grands Jeux Inter-magique! On m'annonce que suite aux blessures de Warcry ce sera le mage Bacchus qui représenteras Quattro Cerberus!

Nala et Erza sont choqué d'entendre le nom de Bacchus.

Erza: Bacchus! Il participe aux Jeux?

Gajeel: Vous le connaissez?

Nala: On l'a rencontré une fois où deux c'est un mage redoutable se servant d'une technique révolutionnaire appelée la Danse du pivoie ivre.

Luxus: Ouais j'en ai entendu parler...bon qui se porte volontaire?

Gajeel: Moi sa me botte cette histoire de Charriot!

Cana: Tu sais que sa risque de bouger! Non je m'en charge.

Elfman: Moi aussi...je tiens à prouver que je suis pas un boulet pour l'équipe!

Yuden: Elfman tu l'es pas t'es un des atouts de notre team!

Chapati: Fairy Tail A a semble t-il choisit Elfman Strauss! Alors que Fairy Tail B à choisit Cana Alberona!

Gildarts: Soit prudent ma chérie...

Cana: T'inquiète je gère!

Ils se mettent tous en place et attendent la dernière équipe Dragon's Eye qui observe les mages.

La Main Noire: Je me charge de cet épreuve.

Chapati: Il semble que la Main Noire est choisit de disputer cet épreuve.

Makarof et Mavis observe le mage prendre place.

Mavis: Le voilà...nous allons voir sa magie.

Makarof: Et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de...

Lisanna: MAÎTRE!

Lisanna arrive chez Makarof avec les Exceeds Yuden arrive et il vit la peluche que Chibi tenait, chez Mermaid Heel Beth vit alors l'agitation.

Beth: Tiens il y a de l'agitation chez Fairy Tail?

Millianna jette un coup d'œil et vit alors que Chibi est absent.

Millianna: Chibi n'est pas avec eux...

Kagura observe les gradins et remarque que le chat à disparut et croise le regards de Yuden envers Raven Tail qui riait.

Kagura: On dirait qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose...

Millianna se sentit mal et vit Yuden qui met la peluche dans sa poche elle vit alors son regards et y vit de la tristesse mais aussi de la colère. Les participants sont sur le départ de grand chariots parcourant la ville. Mato arrive.

Mato: Ah les règles de cet épreuves sont très simples! Les concurrents doivent rejoindre la ligne d'arrivé alors que les chariots sont en mouvements constant. Le premier arrivé empochera 10 points, le second 9 le second 8 et enfin le dernier recevra aucun point! Vous êtes tous prêts?

Ils sont en position.

Mato: Alors partez non d'une citrouille!

Les premiers mages partent à vive allure en tête se trouve Minerva suivie de Toby, Zatana et Bacchus.

Bacchus: *hips* Sa vas être fastoche!

Zatana arrive à l'arrière en chargeant sa foudre.

Zatana: Désolée mais la victoire je la veux!

Les éclairs frappe Toby où encore Bacchus elle leurs passent devant.

Ichiya: Je vais utiliser mon parfum de vitesse Beau!

Il met des fioles dans son nez et double sa vitesse de course et passe devant tout le monde.

Risley: Doucement mon bonhomme moi aussi j'ai une astuce.

Elle court sur les côtés des chariots alors que Cana sort une carte.

Cana: Magie des cartes Transmutation! Le Cavalier!

Elle se transforme en centaure au pelage blancs.

Chapati: Formidable prestation de Cana qui prends de l'avance sur ses concurrents!

Cana passe devant Bacchus.

Bacchus: DIs donc pas mal *hips* ta magie ma jolie...mais j'ai autre chose en réserve.

D'un coup de paume il détruit les chariots faisant tituber les coureurs la Main Noire sourit en voyant le spectacle toujours sur place.

Makarof: Il n'a pas bougé...

Chapati: Incroyable...la Main Noire n'a toujours pas bougé aurait-il abandonné?

La Main Noire: Transformation maléfique: Etalon de l'Enfer!

Une brume noire entoure la Main Noire qui rit alors que sous les yeux des spectateurs et des guildes il se transforme en un puissant étalon noir aux yeux de flamme, il pousse un hennissement strident qui donne des frissons à tous les témoins. Des enfants se mettent à pleurer en le voyant alors que Mavis observe avec horreur la créature.

Mavis: La magie...de métamorphose...

Makarof: Elle...est plus développer que celle de Lisanna et Elfman...

Elfman qui est en mode tigre vit le cheval qui frappe de ses sabots sur le chariots de départ et part à toute vitesse en laissant une traîné de feu derrière lui, ils s'écartent tous pour laisser le cheval passer. Kurohebi sourit en voyant le cheval de l'enfer.

Kurohebi: Tu ne passeras pas!

Il utilise sa magie pour bloquer ses mouvements mais sa n'eut aucun effet et il est percuté violemment par la Main Noire il est mis au sol.

Ivan: C'EST PAS VRAI!

La Main Noir parvient à franchir la ligne d'arrivé en premier sous les yeux médusé des spectateurs et juges.

Chapati: INCROYABLE! En l'espace de quelques seconde la Main Noire à réussie à passer devant tous les concurrents qui arrivent à l'instant! Juste derrière lui à la deuxième et troisième position Cana Alberona et Elfman Strauss!

Cana observe la Main Noire qui reprends sa forme normal.

La Main Noire: Une épreuve facile...

Cana eu un frisson en voyant la Main Noire revenir à sa tribune.

La Tour: Bien joué...tu as réussie à instauré la peur...

La Main Noire vit encore les enfants pleurer devant la tribune.

La Main Noire: Bientôt...ce monde sera remplie de ces pauvres enfants sans rien pour les protégers.

Chapati: Voici le résultats de l'épreuve: Dragon's Eye finit premier et remporte 10 points! Arrive ensuite Cana de Fairy Tail B qui remporte 9 points, Elfman arrive juste derrière et encaisse 8 points. Minerva arrive en quatrième position empochant 7 points! Zatana arrive en cinquième position offrant 6 point à Heaven's Tribe!

Auris: WOUHOU! Bien joué Zaty!

Chapati: Juste derrière eux Mermaid Heel qui empoche 5 pts! Quattro Cerberus qui reçoit 4 pts! Lamia Scale à 3 points! Blue Pegasus à 2 points et enfin Raven Tail qui n'en remporte aucun.

Yuden: Bien joué Elfman!

Elfman: C'était pas facile ce type...comment il a fait!

Erza: Cette magie est similaire à la tienne...mais à un autre stade...

Natsu: On s'en fiche on a marqué des points!

Le Marteau de son côté attend la suite.

Le Marteau: J'espère que le prochain combat m'opposera au Chasseur de Dragon.

Chapati: Tout de suite et sans plus tarder voilà le premier combat de ce deuxième jours des Grand Jeux-Inter magique! Il opposera Yuden Dragnir de Fairy Tail A au Marteau de Dragon's Eye!

A l'infirmerie Wendy est inquiète comme Polyussica.

Polyussica: Le Marteau...il a l'air d'utiliser la force brute...je devrais déjà préparer des bandages.

Wendy: Polyussica...vous croyez...que sa ira pour lui...avec Chibi qui a disparut...

Polyussica vit l'inquiétude de Wendy mais s'approche pour la rassurée alors que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, Natsu dans les gradins eu un mauvais pré-sentiment.

Natsu: Happy...je vais voir à l'infirmerie tu me gardes la place.

Happy: OK fait vite!

Dans la tribune de la Princesse Jade celle-ci vit Yuden et le Marteau entré dans l'arène.

Jade: Ce Chasseur de Dragon je l'ai déjà vue avant.

Le Ministre de la Sécurité Derton arrive avec Arcadios.

Derton: C'est un Chasseur de Dragon de Fairy Tail, il a été impliqué dans la destruction de la Tour du Paradis et l'arrestation des Oracion Seis et Grimoire Heart.

Jade: Oui je me souviens...il a l'air...tendu.

Yuden se tenait devant le Marteau souriant.

Le Marteau: Enfin j'ai l'honneur de t'affronter.

Yuden: Ouais et autant te dire maintenant...je suis pas d'humeur...

Le Marteau: A la bonne heure.

Dans les tribunes de Raven Tail Ivan tiens en mains une lacrimas vide.

Ivan: Tu vas voir ce que je vais faire de ton petit protéger Makarof! Son pouvoir sera bientôt à moi...

Mato: Je rappelle qu'en combat si les deux adversaires ne sont pas départager au bouts de 30 minutes, il y aura match nul donc 5 point chacun! Vous pouvez commencer non d'une citrouille!

Le Marteau: Approche!

Yuden: Tu vas pas être déçu! Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe le Marteau avec sa nouvelle force amplifié par la rage qu'il éprouve que son meilleur amie est était enlevé, les mages virent ça alors que le Marteau le repousse sans effort.

Le Marteau: Est-ce de la colère et de la rage que je ressens dans tes coups?

Yuden: La ferme!

Il attaque encore le Marteau et attaque avec ardeur le mage de Dragon's Eye riant, il le repousse d'un coup de se masse coupant le souffle de Yuden.

Kagura: Ton ami n'a pas l'air dans son bon état d'esprit...

Millianna se sentit alors coupable ces mots d'hier avait blessé Yuden.

Millianna: Je crois...que j'en suis responsable...

Kagura vit Millianna et se sent elle aussi inquiète pour le Chasseur de Dragon.

Luxus: Yuden!

Nala: Il est inquiet pour Chibi...

Happy: On l'est aussi...Yuden! Surtout ne te laisse pas faire! Bats-toi pour Chibi!

Yuden se relève et observe le Marteau.

Le Marteau: Serait-ce la petite femme chat qui aurait brisé ton pauvre petit coeur.

Yuden: Tais-toi!

Le Marteau: Où bien la disparition mystérieuse de ton chaton.

Yuden sert le poings furieux.

Yuden: Tu sais quoi de Chibi répond!

Le Marteau: Ecoute j'ai une offre à te faire si tu gagnes...je te dirais ce que je sais mais aussi...je dirais à tous ce stade la vérité sur la Tour du Paradis!

Tous le monde écouta alors le Marteau ses camarades rirent.

La Main Noire: Il semble qu'il veule rajouter du piments à ce combat.

Kagura: La vérité...

Le Marteau se tourne vers Kagura.

Le Marteau: Oui sur la mort de ce pauvre Simon!

Kagua sert les poings comme Millianna.

Le Marteau: Alors?

Yuden enflamme son poings.

Yuden: Je suis déjà prêts à te mettre ta raclée!

Le Marteau arme sa masse qui s'entoure de flamme orangé il frappe le sol pour créer une vague d'énergie psychique, que Yuden évite avant de frappe le Marteau en pleins visage avec son feu le Marteau rit en sentant le Chasseur de Dragon revenir.

Le Marteau: Tu commences à m'intéresser!

Ivan rit alors que la lacrima se remplie d'énergie magique orangé.

Ivan: Ton pouvoir va m'appartenir...petit reptile...

A l'infirmerie Natsu arrive et trouve la pièce vide y comprit Flare avait disparut, il sent l'odeur des kidnappeur. Il suit la piste alors que sur les remparts les kidnappeurs habillé de masque transporte Wendy, Flare et Polyussica.

Kidnappeur 1: Dites c'était pas une blonde qu'on devait capturé? Parce que moi je me souviens pas d'une vieille et d'une rousse!

Kidnappeur 2: C'était censé être une blonde mais elle était pas là!

Natsu arrive alors à leur hauteur.

Natsu: Vous voulez quoi à ma Lucy!

Ils paniquent alors qu'une explosion se produit au remparts Yuden prends l'avantage dans le combat l'opposant au Marteau.

Yuden: Aile du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe le Marteau avec ses flammes il rit alors qu'il enflamme sa masse et tente d'atteindre Yuden, qui réplique avec un coup de genoux dans le thorax.

Grey: Ouais! Il prend l'avantage!

Mavis: Il a l'avantage c'est un mage incroyable!

Roméo: C'est un mage de rang S c'est normal!

Les spectateurs aussi sont ravies de voir la prestation de Yuden.

Homme: Hé il est balèze ce mage!

Femme: Moi je le trouve trop beau!

Ivan rit en voyant l'enthousiasme de Fairy Tail et du public tout en tenant la lacrima gorgé d'énergie.

Ivan: C'est maintenant que tu vas commencer à avoir du mal.

Yuden recule.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Il veut cracher ses flammes mais celle-ci son infime en sortant, les spectateurs sont surpris comme Dragon's Eye.

La Tour: Il se passe quelque chose!

Natsu vit la scène stupéfait alors que Crime Sorcière arrivent.

Ultia: Natsu!

Natsu: Ultia! Il se passe quoi?

Ultia vit Yuden.

Ultia: Je ne sais pas...

Azuma: Tu penses que c'est...la Seconde Origine?

Ultia: Non...elle doit débloquer les réserves magiques pas les diminuer...

Jellal: Pourtant...il se passe quelque chose.

Le Marteau le vit en difficulté.

Le Marteau: QU'y a t-il déjà épuisé?

Yuden: Tu rigoles. Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Il cogne l'armure de fer noir du Marteau sans aucun effet.

Yuden: Quoi?

Le Marteau: Un problème?

Yuden se prends alors un violent coup de masse il est alors projeter contre un mur de l'arène, il sent alors une douleur insupportable le parcourir. Millianna en voyant Yuden propulsé comme une poupée de chiffon contre un mur se plaque les mains devant la bouche horrifiée.

Beth: Oh non...

Risley: Sa a dut piquer légèrement...

Krysta: Quelque chose ne vas pas...il ne peut pas être à court de magie...

Elle le vit se relever avec difficulté se tenant les côtes.

Le Marteau: Serait-ce trop dure pour toi Chasseur de Dragon?

Yuden revient vers le Marteau déterminer sur les remparts de l'arène deux petites figures encapuchonnées observent le combat.

Enfant 1: Amy! On doit pas rester là!

Amy: Je...Je veux juste voir...Nashi.

Nashi: Viens on doit trouver grand-père!

Amy observe seulement Yuden se relever s'avancer vers le Marteau et décocher une droite dans la mâchoire du Marteau qui ne sentait rien.

Le Marteau: Tu penses que seul ta force te permettra de me battre!

Yuden: On peut toujours essayer!

Il enchaîner les coups sur le Marteau ses poings s'écrase sur l'armure de fer du Marteau.

Le Marteau: Cette armure a été forgé dans l'acier le plus dure qui puisse exister...un acier capable de terrasser les Dragons!

Il veut frapper Yuden avec sa masse mais il bloque sa bras avait d'enchaîner sur un coup de tête bien placé, le Marteau recule et vit Yuden déterminer.

Yuden: Aucun acier ne peut venir à bouts de la détermination d'un mage de Fairy Tail!

Il fonce et continue de frapper le Marteau à main nue sous les yeux admiratif de la foule.

Chapati: Incroyable même sans ses pouvoirs Yuden nous offre une prestations sublime!

Yajima: Même sans ses pouvoirs Yuden reste quelqu'un à ne pas défier.

Ivan est choqué de voir Yuden debouts.

Ivan: C'est pas vrai...il est encore debout!

Kurohebi: On intervient?

Ivan: Non si on nous repère on est bons pour dire adieux à Lumen Histoire!

Les enfants aux remparts observent le combat Amy avait de petits yeux ambre qui observait le mage de feu faire reculer le Marteau.

Nashi: Il est super fort!

Amy: Oui...

Nashi prit la main d'Amy.

Nashi: Viens...on doit...on doit pas rester la...le...le monstre il est ici...

Dans les tribunes de Dragon's Eye la Main Noire sent la présence dans le globe s'agiter.

La Main Noire: Il semble qu'il est repérée quelque chose d'intéressant.

La force s'évade et glisse sur le sol et se dirige vers les remparts, Amy la vit s'approche.

Amy: IL ARRIVE!

Elles se mettent à courir vers un abris alors que la présence glisse sur le sol pour se diriger vers elles, mais quelqu'un brûle la vapeurs noirâtre elles virent alors au-dessus d'elle Natsu.

Natsu: Eloigne-toi d'elles!

La vapeurs noirs s'évapore laissant les petites filles stupéfaite en voyant Natsu.

Natsu: Vous allez bien?

Un cris brise la conversation ils virent Yuden être envoyer au sol par le Marteau avant d'être violemment frappé par sa masse énorme.

Le Marteau: Abandonné serait tellement plus simple...et moins pénible pour toi!

Yuden: Abandonné...

Il se prends un autre coups Millianna à les larmes aux yeux alors que ses camarades voyait son sang se répandre sur l'arène, chaque guilde avait peur que tout ça finisse très mal.

Léon: Il faut arrêter ce combat!

Jura: Il n'est pas en états de le poursuivre...

Yuden: Abandonné...fait pas partit de mon vocabulaire...

 _"OST Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014"._

Yuden sert le poings ensanglanté qui se charge d'éclair, il observe le Marteau avant de décocher une droite avec la foudre envahissant son corps.

Yuden: Je suis un mage de Fairy Tail et j'abandonne jamais!

Natsu sourit en voyant son frère revenir avec de la foudre l'entourrant surprenant Raven Tail mais aussi le Marteau et les autres guildes.

Krysta: De...de la Foudre...mais comment...

Kagura: C'est surprennant?

Krysta: Normalement un Chasseur de Dragon normal...ne peut maîtriser qu'un type d'élément et à la limite le combiner mais...changer d'éléments comme ça...

Millianna: Yuden...

Roméo: OUAIS VAS-Y YUDEN!

Luxus: Il va déployer les grand moyen!

Kai: C'est un as.

Le Chasseur de Dragon se relève le front couvert de sang le Marteau rit en voyant le Chasseur de Dragons debout.

Le Marteau: A la bonne heure! Je peux alors déployer toutes ma force!

Sa masse s'entoure de l'énnergie psychique il la lance sur Yuden qui la reçoit mais reste debout malgré ses blessures.

Chapati: Quel retournement de situation chère spectateurs! Yuden semble avoir retrouvé un second souffle! Malgré ses blessures il se tient face au Marteau!

Precht: Incroyable...

Yuden: Je vais donner tous ce que j'ai pour mes camarades qui en ont bavé pendant toutes ces années!

Il frappe le Marteau qui se protège avec de la terre soulevé par son pouvoir psychique.

Yuden: Pour mes camarades qui nous ont crut mort! Je me battrais jusqu'à mon derniers souffle!

Il explose le bouclier et parvient à repousser le Marteau qui se sentait acculée.

La Tour: Il est plus fort...

La Main Noire: Il fallait s'en douter.

Le Marteau rit devant le discours.

Le Marteau: De belles paroles pour un homme mort!

Il veut le frappe mais il bloque la masse avec son avant-bras Sting et Rogue observent les yeux grands ouvert.

Lector: La vache...

Yuden: Ces paroles...vont te faire mordre la poussière!

Il donne un uppercut dans le ventre le faisant reculer et cracher une gerbe de sang, il vit les flammes bleus et l'électricité envahir le corps de Yuden.

Jeff: COOL! IL EST TROP COOL!

Alayna: Il va envoyer la sauce!

Yuden: Technique secrète anti-dragon!

Les éclairs et les flamme forme alors une lance de foudre et de feu dans sa main, qu'il lance sur le Marteau.

Yuden: LANCE INFERNAL DU DRAGON DU FOUDRE!

La lance frappe le Marteau provoquant une explosion dans l'arène tous le monde se couvre le visage pour se protéger de la déflagration, Millianna est inquiète comme Fairy Tail.

Mavis: Espérons que son attaque ait marché.

Makarof: Il le faut...

Le nuage de poussière s'évapore dévoilant Yuden épuisé en sang devant le Marteau lui aussi essoufflé et blessé, le public est en haleine le Marteau entends la voix de la Main Noire dans sa tête.

 _La Main Noire: Laisse-le gagner après tout nous aurons encore besoin de lui._

Le Marteau mis un genoux à terre et lâche sa masse sous l'acclamation du stade et des guildes.

Chapati: Le Marteau est dans l'incapacité de poursuivre! C'est Yuden Dragnir qui remporte ce match offrant 10 point supplémentaire à Fairy Tail!

Makarof et la guilde saute de joie.

Sting: La vache...j'ai hâte de pouvoir l'affronter! Il est vachement balèze!

Wally: Ce Yuden quel Dandy!

Polyussica observe Yuden comme Natsu sautant de joie, alors que Millianna sourit en le voyant gagant.

Millianna: Il a gagné...

Kagura: Il est très fort ton petit ami.

Millianna: Ce...ce n'est pas mon petit ami...et...je crains que..

Elle vit le Marteau vaincu et se rappelle de l'enjeux.

Millianna: Le Marteau...va parler de la mort de Simon.

 _"Fin OST"_

Le Marteau se relève et observe Yuden.

Yuden: Chibi...Simon...

Le Marteau: Tu as mérités...d'être récompensé. Les criminelles Jellal et Jycrain Hernandez...n'ont rien avoir avec la mort de Simon et la libération de l'énergie de la Tour du Paradis.

L'arène est suspendue aux lèvres du Marteau.

Le Marteau: Simon est mort à cause du dénommé Superviseur! Qui a envoûté les deux prévenue pendant plus de 10 ans!

La Princesse Jade écoute les dires du Marteau alors que Millianna se sentit alors coupable d'avoir accusé Jellal et Jycrain par erreurs, mais aussi d'avoir rejeté Yuden.

Yuden: Chibi...où...où est CHIBI!

Millianna: Chibi?

Le Marteau rit.

Le Marteau: Entre ses mains...

Il s'en va de l'arène alors que Yuden sent alors la douleurs l'envahir et il s'effondre comme une pierre dans l'arène. Les équipes descendent dans l'arène alors que Wendy vit la scène.

Wendy: YUDEN!

Ils descendent tous alors qu'Ayumi et ses chevaliers runiques resté en retrait investissent les lieux Gran Doma arrive.

Gran Doma: Commandante!

Ayumi: MAître Gran Doma...

Gran Doma: Je veux que vous m'attrapiez ce Superviseur?

Ayumi: Et pour Jellal et Jycrain?

Gran Doma: Ils ne sont plus les priorités!

Polyussica arrive avec Wendy.

Polyussica: Reculez! Reculez!

Millianna arrive Erza l'arrête.

Millianna: Erza...il va bien?

Erza: Pas d'inquiétude il est entre de bonne main...

Millianna: Chibi...il...il est où?

Elles virent alors Yuden être mis sur un brancard et partir avec lui sous les yeux de l'assistance, sur les remparts les deux petites filles observent Yuden être évacué inquiète.

Amy: Papa...

* * *

 **Fin de ce deuxième chapitre dans le prochain les combats reprennent alors que l'états de Yuden est inquiétant les mages de Fairy Tail B vont se frotter à Raven Tail et ont des soupçons quand à leur implications dans l'état de leur amis. Amy et Nashi de leurs côtés rencontrent Mavis.**

 **Tableau des score:**

 **1st: Dragon's Eye= 29 Pts.**

 **2nd: Sabertooth =24 Pts.**

 **3rd: Fairy Tail A= 20 Pts.**

 **3rd: Heaven's Tribe= 20 Pts.**

 **5th: Mermaid Heel= 19 Pts.**

 **6th: Lamia Scale= 17 Pts.**

 **7th: Fairy Tail B= 9 Pts.**

 **8th: Quattro Ceberus= 4 Pts.**

 **8th: Blue Pegasus= 4 Pts.**

 **10th: Raven Tail=-1 Pts.**

 **Merci toujours à toi Galexis12 t'en fait pas pour Yuden il va s'en sortir (c'est un mage de Fairy Tail normal), j'espère que sa t'auras plus j'essaierais de poster au moins deux chapitre par jours histoire d'avancer. Je te dit à la prochaine tchao.**


	132. Chapitre 132: Situation critique

**Dans la suite des Grand Jeux Inter-magique les combats reprennent alors que les mages de Fairy Tail soupçonnent Raven Tail de l'état de leur amis. Nashi et Amy rencontrent la guilde.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 132: Situation critique.**

Dans l'estrade de la Princesse Jade elle venait de voir le match se terminer et elle était horrifié d'avoir vue Yuden être évacué par sa guilde.

Jade: Sa ne se passe...pas comme on me l'avait dit...

Derton: Princesse?

Jade: Derton...quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce match...dites aux gardes de rester vigilants je crois que quelqu'un tente de tricher!

Derton: Bien votre Altesse.

Dans l'infirmerie de la guilde on pose Yuden sur un lit Polyussica s'occupe de prendre son pouls, Natsu arrive paniqué.

Natsu: YUDEN!

Grey: Du calme Natsu...

Grey retient Natsu qui veut aller voir son frère allongé sur le lit blessé le sang sortent de ses nombreuses blessures, les mages des autres guildes sauf celle de Raven Tail et Dragon's Eye arrivent.

Millianna: YUDEN! Yuden!

Kagura retient Millianna alors que Polyussica pousse un cris.

Polyussica: Vous voyez pas que j'ai besoin de place! SORTEZ TOUS!

Ils sortent tous devant l'insistance de Polyussica tous les mages sont horrifiées de voir l'état de Yuden, les juges arrivent eux aussi inquiets.

CHapati: TOut ira bien?

Yajima: Mabot...

Makarof: Nous ignorons Polyussica doit encore s'occuper de son états.

Jeff: Il c'est battu jusqu'au bouts et a gagné c'est trop cool.

Angel: Du coup Fairy Tail A est remonté dans le classement si je ne me trompe pas.

Yajima: Egalité avec Heaven's Tribe!

Chapati: On doit annoncer le prochain combat...il faut...

Sting et Sabertooth arrive avec une Elena furieuse.

Elena: Dis donc pourquoi vous préoccupez de ces nazes de Fairy Tail c'est une bonne chose que!

Sting: Oh par pitié Elena ferme là OK! On en a marre ta querelle avec Fairy Tail nous concerne pas!

Elena dégaine son sabre et la pointe sur Sting sous les yeux de Nala.

Elena: T'as l'air d'oublié qui est la chef ici Sting!

Nala intervint et pose sa main sur la lame d'Elena qui vit la Gardienne des Fées.

Nala: Et toi t'as l'air d'oublie qui t'as salement défiguré la dernière fois et pour quels raisons!

Elena: De quoi tu te mêles!

Nala: Je me mêle du bien-être des autres guildes! Même si nous sommes compétiteur...toutes les guildes ont le droit au respect sauf la guilde de Raven Tail!

Elle baisse son épée et s'avoue vaincu mais lâche un petit sourire à Nala.

Elena: Crois-moi j'ai hâte de me mesurer à toi dans un prochain combat...tu vas mordre la poussière.

Elle s'en va alors que Sting et Rogue rejoignent Natsu.

Sting: Hé Natsu...

Natsu est assis devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Sting: Ce que ton frère à fait...c'était vachement impressionnant il a rien lâcher...

Natsu: Ouais...chez nous on abandonne pas...et je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir...

Makarof: Bien nous devrions remonter pour la suite des combats...laissons Yuden entre les mains de Polyussica...

Yajima: Nous allons tenter de savoir ce qui c'est passé Mabot.

Luxus: Pour nous la réponse est toute trouvé...

Bixrow: Vous pensez à un coup de Dragon's Eye?

Gildarts: Non je ne pense pas ils n'auraient pas perdues si sa aurait été le cas.

Lisanna: Dans ce cas il reste...

Evergreen: Raven Tail...

Chapati observe Yajima qui approuves ils remontent comme toutes les autres équipes, Millianna reste devant la porte inquiète mais ses camarades la rassure et remonte. Kagura sur le chemin se posait mille question mais la principal est qui est le Superviseur et où se trouvait-il. Erza et Nala en remontant se questionnait.

Erza: Dis voir tu as entendue le nom de famille de Simon?

Nala: Ouais Mikazuchi...

Erza: Tu crois...qu'il est de la famille de Kagura?

Nala: Vue son regards à l'annonce...c'est très probablement le cas...

Dans les tribunes de Dragon's Eye le Marteau était furieux.

Le Marteau: Quelque chose n'allait pas pourquoi est-il tombé à court de magie!

La Tour: Je me suis posé la même question...quelqu'un t'as aidé sans le vouloir.

Le Marteau: Je refuse qu'on m'aide pendant un combat! Ce serait un déshonneur...

La Main Noire ne lâche pas Raven Tail des yeux la guilde était souriante.

Ivan: Ce sale dragon ne nous embêtera plus...regarde bien Makarof la suite parce que tu ne vas pas en revenir!

Chainsaw: J'espère avoir l'occasion de m'occuper d'un autre mage de Fairy Tail.

Nailpudding: Ils n'ont rien comprit à ce qu'il se passait.

En arrivant Makarof et Mavis virent devant eux Nashi et Amy.

Makarof: Que font ces enfants là?

Natsu les vient.

Natsu: Ah oui je les aient trouvé sur les remparts en allant sauver Polyussica et les filles.

Lucy se met à genoux devant-elles et sourit.

Lucy: Salut comment vous vous appelez?

Nashi: Je...Je m'appelle Nashi...et elle c'est ma cousine Amy...

Natsu s'approche et sent l'odeur d'Amy et Nashi qu'il semble reconnaître.

Natsu: Tiens vous avez une odeur bizarre...vous êtes vous aussi des Chasseuses de Dragons?

Nashi: On...On peut rien vous dire seulement...que...que le monde est en danger!

Makarof: En danger? Comment ça?

Amy: A cause...de la Chasse Sauvage...et du grand Dragon noir!

Mavis comme tous les mages sont choqué d'entendre les paroles de la petite fille.

Lucy: Le Grand Dragon noir!

Makarof: Acnologia!

Nashi: Non...un autre...plus grand et plus méchant!

Ils se regardent alors que les juges arrivent.

Chapati: Excusez-nous pour cette coupure momentanée chères spectateurs le combat suivant opposera Lily Rearlight à Wally de Lamia Scale!

Natsu: Là voilà!

Gajeel: Voyons voir si cette gamine est une Chasseuse de Dragon!

Wally arrive dans l'arène alors que Jenny pose ses mains sur les épaules de Lily.

Jenny: Allez petite sœur tu sais ce qu'on a dit!

Lily R.: Oui je dois gagner pour faire des points pour la guilde!

Jenny: Oui allez vas-y!

Elle arrive dans l'arène sous l'acclamation du public.

Wally: Je vais essayer de faire doucement avec toi.

Lily R.: Pas la peine je suis plus une petite fille!

Wally: Comme tu veux!

Il disperse des parties de son corps pour entourer Lily qui observe les morceau de Wally devenir transparente.

Wally: Tir réflecteur!

Il tire sur une partie de son corps qui réfléchit l'énergie magique jusqu'à Lily.

Lily R.: Dôme de Roche du Dragon Terrestre!

Des roches bloque le tirs sous les yeux médusées des spectateurs.

Chapati: Incroyable Lily Rearlight est elle aussi une Chasseuse de Dragon!

Zancrow en hauteur est stupéfait avec Cobra.

Cobra: Encore une!

Precht: Celle-ci semble différentes de la première et deuxième génération.

Ils sont choqué alors que Sting et Rogue observe la Chasseuse de Dragons.

Sting: Elle appartiendrait...

Rogue: A la troisième Génération!

Lily évite les tirs de Wally qui brise les murs avant de prendre de la hauteur.

Lily R.: Hurlement du Dragon Terrestre!

Son souffle frappe de pleins fouet Wally alors qu'elle revient rapidement sur lui.

Lily R.: Poing d'acier du Dragon Terrestre.

Elle frappe le mage qui termine sa course dans un mur sonné sous le regards ahuris des spectateurs.

Femme: C'est cette gamine qui a fait ça?

Chapati: Heu...après un combat...très...court...la victoire revient à Lily Rearlight de Blue pegasus!

Léon: Whoua...j'ai rien eu le temps de voir...

Obaba: Wally je vais le faire tourner.

Sherry: Attendez au moins qu'il soit debout Obaba-sama!

Obaba: Tu as gagné je vais te faire tourner!

Sherry tourne sur elle même avec deux autres mages.

Sherry: Mais je tourne déjà!

Polyussica arrive chez Fairy Tail qui virent la guérisseuse le regard grave.

Polyussica: On doit parler.

Millianna vit Polyussica revenue quelques instant plus tard nouvel suspensions dans le tournoi, tous le monde est devant l'infirmerie.

Makarof: Alors?

Polyussica: Ces blessures sont graves Makarof...il a plusieurs os brisé et j'ai comblé des hémorragies mais...il a perdu énormément de sang.

Luxus: Attends normalement les Chasseurs de Dragons...ont la peau plus dure...et guérisse mieux!

Polyussica: Seulement si il aurait encore sa magie...hors il n'en a plus...sa magie de Chasseurs de Dragon à disparut.

Ils sont tous horrifiées de l'entendre.

Millianna: Disparut...mais...on l'a vue l'utiliser juste avant!

Krysta: Millianna elle parle de sa magie principal la foudre et les flammes bleus ne sont que des alternatives...or sa magie principal est le feu solaire c'est cette magie qui lui assure une guérison plus rapide de blessures grave.

Polyussica: Hé bien concernant ses deux magies...on dirait qu'elles agissent comme...suppléants elles remplacent le feu solaire si vous voulez...mais si on ne trouve pas rapidement où sa magie est aller...je crains qu'il ne tiendras pas plus de 48 heures...

Millianna et tous les mages sont horrifiées.

Millianna: Quoi...comment ça...pas plus de 48 heures...qu'est-ce qu'il se passera...

Polyussica soupire ils savent ce que sa veut dire dans 48 heure Yuden sera mort si ils ne retrouvent pas sa magie, Millianna eu des larmes aux yeux comme chaque mage présent.

Iris: Non...il...il peut pas...

Auris: On doit...on doit trouver les salauds qui ont fait ça!

Natsu frappe le mur furieux les larmes coulent sur son visage tordue par la colère.

Natsu: C'est Raven Tail! Je vais tous les massacrer un par un!

Luxus: Attends Natsu...

Natsu: LUXUS!

Luxus: Si tu y vas Raven Tail détruira ce qui leur a permis de faire ça...et alors on aura plus aucune chance de le sauver...

Angel: Luxus à raison...on doit trouver comment Ivan a subtiliser la magie de Yuden.

Ils allaient partir quand ils entendent Flare.

Flare: Ivan...je...je sais...comment il a fait...

Ils se dirigent alors chez Flare qui est encore faible.

Flare: Il...il utilise...une lacrima...pour absorber sa magie...mais si vous l'arrêtez...il la détruira...

Makarof: Ivan...

Makarof sert les poings furieux alors que Yajima observe Ayumi et les Chevaliers runique.

Ayumi: On va devoir attendre alors!

Yajima: On a déjà prévue le match d'après contre Chainsaw...

Kai: J'y serais!

Ils regardent Kai qui sert les poings furieux en voyant son ami allongé et mourant.

Kai: Je vais allez exploser la tête de cet ordure!

Aline: Kai...

Yajima: Bien...allons-y!

Ils regagnent tous le stade sauf Millianna immobile sanglotant.

Kagura: Millianna?

Alyana: Laissons-la Kagura...elle...elle à besoin d'être seule avec lui.

Ils sortent tous alors qu'à l'extérieur Nashi et Amy ont tout entendu.

Nashi: Nous on va exploser ces ordures...

Amy: NON! Si tu fais ça...

Amy pleure contre Nashi qui réconforte sa meilleure amie.

Nashi: Hé t'en fait pas c'est arrivé déjà et il s'en est sortit non?

Dans l'infirmerie Millianna s'approche de Yuden allongé couvert de bandages qui recouvrent la plus part de ses blessures respirant lentement, elle prend sa main en ayant la tête basse.

Millianna: Je...Je te demande pardon...j'ai...j'ai été...une idiote sur toutes la ligne...j'aurais dût te croire...quand tu as dit que Jellal et Jycrain sont innocents...tu n'aurais pas perdu...Chibi...et...on serait...

Elle sert sa main et vit dans la poche de sa veste accroché la peluche qu'il avait gagné pour Chibi et qu'elle lui avait redonné hier soir. Elle la prit et observe Yuden elle s'approche encore et lui murmure à l'oreille.

Millianna: Je te promets...de le retrouver...et de te le ramener. Mais...je veux que tu reviennes...pour moi.

Elle pose un baiser sur les lèvres de Yuden encore inconscient avant de partir, elle vit devant l'infirmerie Amy en larme sans Nashi.

Millianna: Tu...tu le connais?

Amy observe Millianna qui remarque les larmes de la petite fille, elle les essuie.

Amy: Il va s'en sortir?

Millianna observe la petite.

Millianna: Oui...il va s'en sortir...je le connais c'est un battant...un champion...

Amy: Tu...tu l'aimes bien?

Millianna sursaute légèrement mais sourit à la petite fille.

Millianna: Il représente tout pour moi...

Amy se blottit contre Millianna pleurant la femme chat réconforte la petite alors que dans le stade, Dragon's Eye est encore songeur.

La Tour: Si il meurt nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de parvenir à nos fins...

La Main Noire: Tout ira pour le mieux mon frère...ayons confiance...en ces idiots...

Chapati: Désolée pour cet interruption momentanée nous continuons les combats avec le prochain qui opposera Chainsaw de Raven Tail à Kai Longvail de Fairy Tail B!

Ivan: Vas-y Chainsaw!

Sur les rebords les exceeds sont furieux comme les membres de Fairy Tail.

Carla: La bande de brute!

Lena: Met lui une raclé!

Kai arrive dans l'arène face à Chainsaw avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Makarof: Raven Tail paieras sa tricherie...et la souffrance de Yuden au centuples!

Mavis: On peut avoir confiance en lui...

Kai reste immobile le regards froid.

Chainsaw: Alors on est furieux pour le petit lézard blancs? Pas de bol il pourras pas voir la fin de la compétition...mais dis-moi...il va bien...où il est déjà...

En une fraction de seconde Kai donna un coup de poings à Chainsaw qui traverse l'arène et s'écrase dans la ville de Crocus sous les yeux ahurie des spectateurs.

Luxus: La vache...j'ignorais qu'il allait donner autant...

Chapati: Heu...Chainsaw...n'était plus...dans...l'arène et...n'étant plus en mesure de se battre...Fairy Tail B l'emporte!

Kai sert le poings.

Kai: Sa c'est pour mon meilleur pote et ma copine!

Chapati: Le match suivant oppose Bacchus de Quattro Cerberus à Achille d'Heaven's Tribe!

Erza: Bacchus contre Achille...sa risque d'être un combat de titan!

Les deux concurrents arrivent face à face.

Bacchus: Dis donc *hips* t'as l'air de quelqu'un de plutôt balèze!

Achille: J'ai aussi entendue des histoires sur toi Bacchus...tu aurais fait match nul avec Erza et Nala!

Les mages de Fairy Tail observent les deux femmes.

Erza: Oui il y a sept ans Bacchus nous a donné du fil à retordre!

Grey: A ce point?!

Nala: Il maîtrise un style arts martial qui repose sur l'utilise d'attaque avec ses paumes appelé le Pigua Quan!

Aline: J'ai entendu parler de cet art martial, c'est un type de magie peu répandu.

Erza: Le plus dangereux chez Bacchus c'est qu'il a développer son propre style qui allie l'alcool et a donné naissance au Pigua ivre!

Mirajane: Sa ne me dit rien qui vaille!

Iris: Tu peux y arriver Achille!

Achille: Approche!

Bacchus: Comme tu veux!

Il fonce sur Achille et les deux s'affrontent dans un combat acharnée, Achille avec sa force physique encaisse sans broncher les coups de paume de Bacchus.

Bacchus: La vache en plus t'es résistant on va bien s'amuser!

Elfman: Ce type est vraiment fort! C'est un homme un vrai!

Achille: Je vais aussi te montrer la puissance d'un fils d'un Dieu de la Guerre! BOUCLIER SPARTIATE!

Des guerriers fantôme entoure Achille pour repousser Bacchus avec leurs lances, Achille contre attaque avec sa lance que Bacchus bloque.

Bacchus: Whoua alors là tu me vend du rêve! WILD!

Quattro Cerberus: FOUR!

Exer observe le combat de Bacchus alors que le combat se poursuit les deux adversaires son a égalité.

Bacchus: Je suis pas déçu tu me vends du rêve mais malheureusement pour toi notre combat va devoir se terminer.

Il sort sa bouteille.

Kara: Sa risque de devenir tendu pour Hippolyte!

Erza: Il arrive le Pigua Ivre!

Bacchus bue une grosse gorgé d'alcool et titube.

Bacchus: T'es prêts?

Achille: APPROCHE!

Bacchus attaque alors Achille qui se prit plusieurs coups en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Jubia: La vache! Sept coups!

Gajeel: En l'espace de quelques secondes!

Makarof: Sa risque de nous compliquer la tâches en plus avec Exer!

Achille tiens bons malgré les coups qu'il c'est prit.

Natsu: La vache il est solide ce type!

Chibi: Il risque d'être un adversaire plutôt coriace.

Bacchus: Whoua pas mal tu tiens le coups on dirait...

Achille: Merci...mais je vais en finit ici et maintenant! RAGE DE SPARTE!

Son corps s'entoure d'une aura rouge.

Bacchus: Là tu me plait!

Les deux adversaires s'échange des volées de coups qui font trembler l'arène.

Chapati: Incroyable! Les deux adversaires se lancent des coups acharnées Bacchus avec son Pigua ivre et Achille avec sa force qui des deux concurrents remportera ce match!

Auris: Allez Achille!

Hippolyte: La vache ce type est très fort!

Kara: Bacchus est l'un des mages dont il faut se méfier avec ceux de Fairy Tail! Il est très fort!

Les deux adversaires finissent par être chacun épuisé par les coups de l'autre Achille jette son bouclier et sa lance.

Achille: Ce coup sera le dernier!

Bacchus: Ouais...

Achille et Bacchus s'échange un dernier coups qui mit les deux hommes au sol.

Achille: J'en peux plus...

Bacchus: Moi pareil...

Chapati: Les deux adversaires sont incapables de se relever fin du match! Sur une égalité!

Auris: Egalité ces deux-là sont des monstres de puissances!

Chapati: Pour le derniers combat d'aujourd'hui nous aurons une confrontation sans précédents Kagura Mikazuchi contre Yukino Agaria!

Elena attrape Yukino au bras violemment.

Elena: TU n'as pas intérêt de perdre du entends!

Yukino observe Elena sérieuse lui lâchant le bras sous les yeux de Rogue et Frosch inquiet, dans l'arène Kagura attendez les bras croisé la Tour observe Kagura.

La Tour: Elle semble troublé par ta petite intervention...

Le Marteau: Sa cible semble avoir changé...

La Tour: Cela risque d'être amusant...la sœur de Simon traquant l'assassin de son frère.

Wally et Shaw rejoignent Erza et Nala.

Nala: Shaw?

Erza: Wally? Que faites-vous là?

Shaw: Frangine...t'as entendue le nom de Kagura?

Erza observe Kagura.

Erza: Oui...

Shaw: C'est...c'est la sœur de Simon...

Nala soupire en la voyant comme Scylla qui observe Kagura de haut.

Precht: Tu vas bien?

Scylla: J'aimerais bien lui parler...de...de Simon...

Jellal: Sa lui ferait le plus de bien...

Il scrute les membres de sa guilde mais vit un absent.

Jellal: Tiens...où est Caméléon?

Azuma: Aucune idée je l'ai très peu vue récemment.

Ulita: Il m'a dit qu'il avait une course à régler...après...

Le Caméléon parcours les rues de Crocus et croise la femme caché par la cape.

Le Caméléon: Tu viens de l'avenir hein...

Femme: Oui...

Le Caméléon: Le...le Dragon...il...

Femme: Continue de ravager le monde...la Chasse Sauvage traque les survivants...j'ai...j'ai récemment perdu l'homme que j'aime...et envoyé ma fille ici pour la protéger...

Le Caméléon: Je comprend...en quoi elle est importante?

Femme: Elle sait comment stopper ce cauchemars avant qu'il ne débute...il faut que vous les trouviez...avant qu'ils ne le fassent!

Le Caméléon: Elles sont en sécurités...mais...les événements...ils se produisent comme on l'espérais...

Femme: La Fin du monde...approche...l'Âge des Ténèbres...

Dans l'arène Kagura fait face à Yukino qui observe la jeune femme.

Kagura: TU viens de Sabertooth...

Yukino: Oui et sache que je ne suis pas ici pour perdre!

Kagura: Moi non plus...

Yukino: Alors commençons!

Elle dégaine alors une clé noir avec le symbole du serpentaire dessus, Lucy vit la clé que tiens Yukino.

Lucy: Sa alors...c'est une constellationiste...et c'est...la clé du Serpentaire!

Natsu: La clé du Serpentaire?

Lucy: Oui on raconte que c'est l'un des esprits les plus puissants qui existe!

Yukino: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Ophiucus!

Le ciel se couvre de nuage violet alors qu'un immense serpent violet apparaît juste devant Kagura qui n'est pas impressionner.

Yajima: La clé du Serpentaire! Il s'agit d'une clé extrêmement rare je me demande où elle l'a reçu!

La Main Noire: Impressionnant je croyais cet Esprit perdu depuis longtemps.

Elena: Pas mal Yukino...

Sorano observe sa sœur fière d'elle.

Sorano: Ma petite soeur...est devenue si forte!

Racer: J'imaginais pas qu'il existait un autre Esprit aussi balèze!

Jycrain: Le Serpentaire même ne faisant pas partie du Zodiaque est un Esprit qui a une puissance presque égal à celle du Roi lui-même.

Sorano: Tu exagère pas tant que ça...mais c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt puissant.

La Main Noire observe le combat et sourit.

La Main Noire: Je crois que j'ai une idée...

La Tour: Laquelle!

Kagura dégaine son sabre.

Kagura: Rien ne m'empêchera de punir le meurtrier de Simon...

Yukino: Tu cherches le Superviseur?

Kagura: Je le traque désormais il est ma seul préoccupation!

La Main Noire: Dobat! (Affaiblissement).

Une aura entoure Ophiucus et Yukino qui eu la vision troublé, alors que Kagura attaque Yukino et Ophiucus qui disparaît alors que Yukino tombe au sol sans raison sous les yeux ahurit de Kagura.

Kagura: Yukino?

Sorano est horrifié comme les spectateurs Mavis observait Dragon's Eye alors que Chapati vit Yukino au sol épuisé.

Rogue: YUKINO!

Sting: Bon sang!

Ils descendent pour la rejoindre la jeune fille est faible.

Minerva: Yukino? YUKINO!

Elena arrive le regards froid.

Elena: Pathétique...

Chapati: Yukino...ne pouvant plus poursuivre nous sommes obligé de déclarer Kagura Mikazuchi et Mermaid Heel victorieuse pour ce dernier combat de ce deuxième jours!

La foule est surprise alors que Sorano tremble de peur devant la défaite de Yukino, Mavis scrute la guilde de Dragon's Eye ayant entendue les paroles de la Main Noire.

Mavis: La langue noire...

Makarof: Maître fondateur?

Mavis: Comment la connaissent-ils? La langue de l'ancien monde...de la magie ancienne...

Precht avait le même regards envers Dragon's Eye.

Precht: Il semble que nous ayons trouver la source de la puissance qu'on a ressentit pendant tous ce temps.

Dans la loge de Jade celle-ci patiente quand elle vit entrer Arcadios, elle se lève et s'approche mais Arcadios baisse le regard.

Arcadios: Non...rien...

Jade: Alors...on doit...obéir à cet être abjecte...

Drenton qui est à l'entrée de la porte entends la conversation.

Arcadios: Êtes-vous sûre que ce soit la bonne option Majesté?

Jade: Si je ne le fais pas ils le tueront Arcadios...commencer...les préparatifs pour le Projet Eclipse!

Arcadios: Bien Majesté...

Jade: Et Arcadios?

Arcadios: Oui Altesse?

Jade: Retrouvez le...pitié...

Ce deuxième jours s'achève alors que le ciel s'assombrit au fil du temps les deux petites filles sont devant le lit de Yuden encore souffrant.

Amy: Papa...tu dois t'en sortir...l'avenir à besoin de toi...

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant Jienma et Elena renvoie Yukino de Sabertooth alors que Fairy Tail prépare sa contre-attaque contre Raven Tail pour sauver Yuden, le troisième jours des Grands Jeux sera remplie de tensions au seins des guildes. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Une famille où aller".**

 **Tableau des score des Grands Jeux Inter-magique.**

 **1st: Dragon's Eye= 29 Pts.**

 **1st: Mermaid Heel= 29 Pts.**

 **3rd: Heaven's Tribe= 25 Pts.**

 **4th: Sabertooth= 24 Pts.**

 **5th: Fairy Tail A= 20 Pts.**

 **6th: Fairy Tail B= 19 Pts.**

 **7th: Lamia Scale= 17 Pts.**

 **8th: Blue Pegasus= 14 Pts.**

 **9th: Quattro Cerberus= 9 Pts.**

 **10th: Raven Tail= -1 Pts.**

 **J'espère que sa vous aura plus merci encore à toi Galexis pour ta review et oui Dragon's Eye sont OP. Sinon a tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail merci à tous de continuer de suivre et à tout de suite.**


	133. Chapitre 133: Une famille où aller

**L'arc des Grand Jeux se poursuit Yukino se retrouve exclue de Sabertooth alors que Nashi et Amy doivent des explications aux mages, une sombre affaire à lieux dans le Palais Royal de Crocus.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 133: Une famille où aller.**

Le soir du deuxième jours toutes les guildes se trouvaient dans leurs QG dans celui de Fairy Tail les mages observent les deux petites filles qui mangent un repas sous les yeux des autres.

Gajeel: OK...c'est qui déjà?

Nashi: Moi je m'appelle Nashi et elle c'est Amy! On est des mages de la Fairy Tail du futur!

Jet: Du futur?

Mavis: Vous venez de l'avenirs?

Amy: Oui...12 ans dans l'avenirs pour être exacte.

Reby: 12 ans!

Nashi: Ouaip!

Natsu: Je l'aime bien cette gamine!

Grey: Ouais on dirait toi version fille!

Natsu: Répète le glaçon!

Angel: Mais pourquoi être venue ici? Pourquoi voyager dans le temps?

Nashi observe Amy qui prit une mine dépité elles retirent leurs capuches et les mages virent alors leurs visages, Nashi avait des cheveux roses et des yeux marrons. Amy avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux ambre elle avait des tatouages rose sur les joues alors que chacune d'elle portait autour du cou un collier qui rappela des mauvais souvenirs à Erza et Nala.

Erza: CES COLLIERS!

Nala: Ce sont ceux des esclaves de la Tour du Paradis!

Makarof est choqué comme la guilde Natsu le regarde.

Natsu: Me dites pas que la TOur du Paradis...est reconstruite?

Nashi: Non...c'est bien pire...on était esclave...à Kulkodar Dur!

Mavis: Kulkodar Dur! La Tour du Dragon!

Ils regardent Mavis qui soupire.

Mavis: Je crois que nous avons affaire à une magie ancienne...et très noire...la langue noir...

Makarof: Oui je vous ait entendue en parler.

Fried: Qu'est-ce que cette langue?

Mavis: Il s'agit d'une langue utiliser par les anciens Démons, ils leurs permettaient de lancer de puissant sort et maléfice...ce qu'il c'est passé aujourd'hui avec Yukino...c'est l'oeuvre de la Main Noire il a utilisé la langue noire!

Grey: Alors...ils ont triché et intervenu dans ce match!

Elfman: Ouais mais ils pourront toujours nier les faits.

Mavis: En effet la langue noire est censé avoir disparut quand les anciens Dragons ont détruit le royaume des Démons...qui se trouve aujourd'hui à l'emplacement d'Arvalez.

Elfman: Ouais mais comment ils peuvent le savoir alors?

Mavis: C'est ça que je crains chez eux...ce type de langage sert à la fois à communiquer et lancer de puissant sort.

Nashi: Les gardes le parlaient...tous le temps...ils nous forçaient à construire la Tour...en nous donnant pratiquement rien a manger.

Lucy: Comment vous êtes vous enfuie?

Amy: Grâce à ma maman...elle et ma tante...sont venus nous sauvé avec des résistants mais...la Chasse Sauvage est arrivé.

Erza: La Chasse Sauvage!

Nashi: Oui...c'est...c'est eux qui ont envahit ce monde...avec...les Capitaines Noires!

Lucy: Les Capitaines Noires?

Amy: Oui...ils sont les commandants de l'armée du Dragons...on raconte que c'était une guilde qui participaient au derniers Grand jeux qu'il y a eu.

Ils se regardent et leurs soupçons se renforcent.

Erza: Alors Dragon's Eye...

Luxus: Va réduire ce monde en poussière...

Makarof: Dans ce cas nous devons les battre!

Gildarts: Sans Yuden c'est peine perdue...il faut d'abord rayé Raven Tail de la course!

Aline: Encore une question...comment Fiore a t-elle...

Mirajane: Aline attends...elles ont déjà beaucoup dit...et elles ont traversé plus de 12 ans d'horreur pour venir nous prévenir...

Grey: On promets qu'on empêcheras Dragon's Eye d'envahir le monde.

Amy: C'est pas vraiment eux la plus grande menace...c'est le grand Dragon noir...celui...qui dans notre avenirs...

Nashi: A tuer Acnologia lui-même.

Dans les rues de la cité fleurie de Crocus Jellal et Jycrain sont avec les commandants runiques.

Lahar: Alors?

Jellal: Pour le peu que nous sachions trois personnes sont arrivé de l'avenirs qui a été ravagée, par un Dragon Noir et la Chasse Sauvage.

Jycrain: Et selon elle Dragon's Eye seraient responsable de ce chaos.

Drandbalt: Alors on doit tous les arrêter?

Ayumi: Et pourquoi pour des crimes qu'ils n'ont pas encore commis? En faisant ça Gran Doma nous croira pas et en plus ils risquent de s'en prendre à cette personne venue du Futur.

Lahar: Le mieux à faire est de laisser Fairy Tail gérer ça...nous ce qu'on peut faire c'est d'abord s'occuper de Raven Tail!

Hoteye: Sans compter qu'à cause d'eux Yuden est dans un états grave.

Drandbalt: Wendy n'y peut rien?

Midnight: Non sa magie ne servirais pas à guérir Yuden et ce serait dangereux sans qu'il est ses flammes solaires...

Ayumi: OK...on surveille Ivan et ses sbires demains nous les coffrons dés que Fairy Tail aura ce qu'ils cherchent.

Lahar remarque alors des absent.

Lahar: Où es Sorano, Cobra et Racer?

Rustyrose: Racer et Sorano à proximité de Sabertooth pour la sœur de Sorano, et Cobra est aller voir à Fairy Tail une affaire urgente.

Ayumi baisse le regard.

Ayumi: J'espère que sa ira pour elle...Jienma n'est pas un tendre.

A la guilde de Sabertooth tous les mages sont réunis devant Jienma et sa fille Elena, Minerva reste aux côtés de ses camarades tremblante de peur.

Minerva: Yukino...

Yukino se trouvait face à Jienma le regard sévère.

Jienma: Retire tes vêtements!

Yukino tremble alors qu'Elena utilise son sabre et fit une coupure à la joue de Yukino.

Elena: Allez!

Yukino obéit alors que Jienma observe tous les mages de Sabertooth.

Jienma: Jeter-lui des fruits dessus.

Minerva: PERE!

Jienma: SILENCE MINERVA! ET OBEI SINON TU SAIS EXACTEMENT CE QUI T'ATTENDS!

Minerva refuse.

Yukino: Allez-y mademoiselle...sa ira...

Elena gifle Yukino.

Elena: La ferme! Un déchet ne parle pas!

Rogue: Yukino...

Jienma: VITE!

Ils commencent à jeter à contre-coeur de la nourriture sur Yukino qui eu des larmes aux coins des yeux, alors qu'Elena regarde avec un sourire Yukino.

Elena: Père permets-tu que je retire la marque de guilde de ce déchets?

Jienma: Je t'y autorise ma fille!

Elena dégaine son sabre et tire les cheveux de Yukino pour la plaquer au sol violemment, elle vit sa marque de Sabertooth en bas à droite du ventre.

Elena: Tu vas hurler pour moi déchets!

Elle dégaine son sabre Rogue veut y aller mais Sting retient son ami.

Sting: Laisse...tu te ferais massacrer...

Sa lame devient brûlante et elle plaque la lame bouillante sur la marque de Yukino qui hurle de douleur, à l'extérieur Sorano veut entrer mais Racer la retient.

Sorano: RACER!

Racer: Arrête si tu y vas tu te feras massacrer!

Sorano: Mais c'est ma soeur!

Racer: Ouais et moi je refuse que ta soeur perde la sienne!

Sorano se calme mais pleure contre Racer alors que les hurlements de Yukino s'estompe elle est au sol tremblante, la marque de Sabertooth avait fait place à une marque de brûlé la chaire rougit et calciné. Elena se relève et rejoins son père avant de prendre un fouet.

Lector: Elle fait quoi Sting?

Sting prit Lector contre lui comme Rogue avec Frosh alors qu'Orga et Rufus baisse le regards avec Dobengal.

Sting: Regarde pas Lector...

Elena: Elle doit encore être punie pour avoir salit l'honneur de Sabertooth.

Elle attrape Yukino par les cheveux et la met de dos face à ses camarades impuissant et bouillonnant de haine. Elena commence à fouetter Yukino qui hurle de douleurs alors qu'elle pleure, Rogue à le cœur qui se sert devant la scène. Minerva met sa main devant bouche et pleure en voyant la mage se faire fouetter, à chaque coups les membres détourne le regard après une dizaine de coups le dos de Yukino est en sang.

Elena: Débarrasser-moi de ce déchet!

Elle rejoins son père qui observe Yukino tenter de se relever Minerva va l'aider mais une explosion spatial l'arrête, elle vit Jienma l'observer.

Jienma: N'aide pas ce déchet...qu'elle rampe comme une larve vers la sortie! Où alors...elle sera tuer...

A ce moment en l'espace de quelques secondes Yukino disparut de la vue de tous le monde, Elena fouille les lieux mais rien.

Elena: Que c'est-il passé?

A l'extérieur Yukino inconsciente est entre les mains de Racer, Sorano prit sa sœur dans ses bras les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Sorano: Yukino! YUKINO!

Yukino ouvre les yeux légèrement et vit le visage de sa sœur.

Yukino: Sorano...

Sorano: Je suis là...je suis là petite sœur...je suis là...

Yukino: J'ai mal...

Sorano: Chut...

Racer: Faut la conduire à Fairy Tail...

Sorano: Tiens le coup Yukino!

A l'auberge de la guilde Kinana profite de l'extérieur et de la fraîcheur de la nuit, elle observe les étoiles songeuse.

Kinana: Je me demande...si tu m'entends...

Voix: Je t'entends...

Kinana sursaute mais vit assis sur la rambarde Cobra souriant, Kinana a le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure en voyant Cobra.

Kinana: Erik!

Cobra: Cubélios?

Kinana: Kinana...je...je m'appelle Kinana.

Cobra: Kinana...c'est un jolie nom...mais tu te rappelles...de moi?

Kinana: De ta voix...de ton visage...et de ton odeur...

Cobra s'approche Kinana essuie une petite larme dans le coins de son oeil.

CObra: J'ai...j'ai crue...j'ai cru que Brain...

Kinana: Apparemment...il a simplement brisé ma transformation...

Cobra: Mais...tu restes mon amie...

Kinana: Oui...

Elle sert Cobra dans ses bras qui sourit en sentant l'odeur de Kinana.

Cobra: J'ai tant rêvé...d'entendre le son de ta voix...

Soudain la porte de la guilde s'ouvre violemment Makarof vit Racer et Sorano portant Yukino à bouts de bras.

Sorano: S'IL VOUS PLAÎTS A L'AIDE!

Makarof: Prévenez Polyussica!

Dans la guilde de Mermaid Heel Kagura entre dans la chambre de Millianna assise sur son lit la peluche de Yuden dans ses mains.

Kagura: Millianna?

Millianna: Kagura...

Kagura: Tu es resté là toutes la soirée...

Millianna: J'avais besoin de réfléchir...

Kagura: Tu t'inquiètes pour lui?

Millianna: Oui...et...Chibi...Erza m'a dit qu'il a disparut...après que...

Kagura: Millianna...ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il c'est passé...on a été toutes les deux trompées par le Superviseur...

Millianna: Oui...et Chibi...est entre ses mains mais on a aucune idée de qui il est...et où il est...

Kagura: Seulement qu'il doit être présent ici...

Millianna soupire mais Kagura colle sa tête contre celle de Millianna.

Millianna: Permets-tu que...demain je combatte?

Kagura: Tu peux...

De retour à Fairy Tail Polyussica sort d'une chambre Sorano est devant avec Lucy.

Sorano: Alors?

Polyussica: J'ai soigné ses blessures mais elle doit se reposer.

Sorano: Je...je peux la voir?

Polyussica: Bien sûre.

Elle rentre dans la chambre alors que Jellal et Crime Sorcière arrivent.

Jellal: Racer!

Racer: Jellal.

Ultia: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Racer: Disons que Sabertooth à une manière bien a eux de renvoyer quelqu'un de la guilde.

Ils entendent des coups contre une fenêtre ils lèvent les yeux pour voir Frosch et Lector à la fenêtre ils l'ouvrent.

Lily: Vous êtes les exceeds de Rogue et Sting?

Lector: Ouais heureusement Elena et Jienma nous remarque à peine on est venu prendre des nouvelles de Yukino.

Lucy: Comment vous savez qu'elle est là?

Lector: Simple vous avez recueillit Flare et...l'intuition de Sting à marcher.

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose! Comment va...Yukino?

Polyussica: Elle va bien...mais les blessures sont sérieuses on dirait qu'elle a été torturer.

Lector: Ben c'est un peu le cas...Jienma et Elena n'aime pas l'échec.

Erza qui a son pieds sur Natsu parle à vive voix.

Erza: Sa ne peut plus durer on doit s'occuper de Sabertooth!

Nala: Pour l'instant on doit se focaliser sur Yuden si on fait rien...demain soir il sera mort!

Lector et Frosch sont surpris de voir Natsu au sol.

Lector: Heu...pourquoi il est écrasé par Erza?

Grey: Il le faut sinon cet abrutis serait déjà à Sabertooth en trains de tout casser!

Natsu: Mais on peut pas laisser Jienma et Elena faire la loi là-haut!

Makarof: Si tu y vas Natsu. Jienma aura de bonne raisons de nous disqualifier et nous faire arrêter. Nous allons procéder par priorité d'abord nous nous chargeons de rayer Raven Tail de la compétition, puis nous nous occuperons de Jienma et Elena, puis Dragon's Eye et enfin sauver Chibi du Superviseur.

Puis la porte de la guilde s'ouvre et tous le monde se tourne pour voir au pas de la porte.

Lucy: FLARE!

Flare: Ivan...je...je dois...vous parlez d'Ivan...

Au Palais royal Jade fait les cents pas dans sa grande chambre, quand Derton arrive.

Derton: Majesté vous allez bien?

Jade: Oui...tout va bien Derton...et votre enquête?

Derton: D'après les commandants Runiques le Conseil est sur le coup comme Fairy tail.

Jade: Bien...

Derton: Majesté je n'ai pas vue...

Jade: Je sais...et...il est malade...

Derton: Malade?

Jade: Oui...il ne faut pas le déranger.

Derton: Bien...a demain votre altesse.

Il s'en va alors que Jade entends du bruits et vit un individus habillé d'une cape noire et blanche.

Inconnue: Vous mentez à vos sujets?!

Jade: On me force la main! Maintenant dites-moi ce que vous voulez?

Inconnu: Je ne suis pas votre ennemi!

Jade: Vous dites avec des informations sur la disparitions de mon fils! Et vous me dites que vous n'êtes pas mon ennemie!

Inconnu: Votre fils est au mains de la Chasse Sauvage!

Jade: Oh...seigneur...

Inconnu: Mais avec la Porte Eclipse vous pouvez le sauver je l'ai vue! La Porte permettras de stopper l'invasion...

Jade: Comment?

Inconnu: La Porte emmagasine l'énergie magique accumulé pendant les combats, et elle sera relâcher exterminant la Chasse Sauvage et les Dragons ouvrant la brèche dans leurs mondes et relâchant les prisonniers qu'ils ont fait.

Jade soupire.

Jade: Pourquoi le cacher?

Inconnu: La Chasse Sauvage a des espions...si ils le savent votre fils sera exécuté sans remord. Je dois partir mais on se reverra...mais retenez bien...pour que ça marche il faut s'occuper des mages constellationistes Lucy Hearthfillia et Yukino Agaria!

Il s'en va dans l'ombre alors que Jade commence à pleurer, cette scène est observer par Dragon's Eye dans leurs chambre à travers le globe.

Le Marteau: Excellent...

L'inconnu arrive dans la salle.

La Main Noire: Bien...tu as bien fait ton travail.

Inconnu: J'espère que notre arrangement tiens toujours!

La Tour: Bien entendu...tu auras ce que tu désires...mais en échange...tu dois faire exactement ce que l'on te demande!

Inconnu: Aucun problème...et nos invitées.

La Tour s'approche d'une cage moyenne en os avec à l'intérieur Chibi accompagné d'un enfant aux cheveux vert et aux yeux bleus d'à peut prêts 4 ans.

La Tour: Ils seront bien traités...maintenant...il est temps pour toi de préparer la suite.

L'inconnu disparaît alors que Chibi observe les mages.

Chibi: Quand Yuden saura ce que vous avez fait il viendra vous explosez!

Le Marteau s'approche en riant.

Le Marteau: Ton ami le Chasseur de Dragon...n'a plus que quelques heures à vivre!

Chibi est horrifiée.

Enfant: Ma maman, mon papa et mon papy vont vous le faire payer!

La Main Noire: Rien ne pourras arrêter le retour de notre maître.

Dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail Sorano veille sur sa soeur Yukino qui se réveille.

Yukino: Sorano?

Sorano: Yukino...

Yukino: Tu...tu es vivante?

Sorano: Oui...oui et je suis si heureuse de voir que toi aussi tu es vivante...

Yukino: J'ai tant rêvé de te revoir...

Sorano: Moi aussi petite sœur moi aussi...

Yukino: Je t'aime grande sœur...

Sorano: Moi aussi petite sœur...moi aussi...

Elle pose une bise sur le front de Yukino alors qu'à l'étage Nashi et Amy sont couché dans une chambre, Makarof parle de demain.

Makarof: Bien demain aura lieux les prochains combats...et surtout notre vengeance contre Ivan et Raven Tail! Vous êtes tous prêts?

Fairy Tai: OUAIS!

Lucy observe Wendy avec Carla.

Lucy: Sa ira Wendy?

Wendy: Oui...demain je me battrais pour ma guilde!

Carla était songeuse les visions qu'elle avait vue était-ce sa l'avenirs chaotique dont parler les deux petites filles, la fatigue la ronge en plus de l'inquiétude pour son petit frère.

Lena: Viens Carla...on va se coucher.

Carla: J'espère que Chibi va bien...

Happy réconforte Carla inquiète.

Happy: Il va bien...c'est un solide. Demain tout va s'arranger tu verras!

Carla sourit et blottit sa tête contre celle d'Happy.

Carla: Merci Happy...

Ruby et Adam sont eux à l'extérieur.

Ruby: On se débarrasse d'un Dragon, on en survit à un autre pour en avoir un plus dangereux sur les bras...

Adam: Fairy Tail sait se faire des ennemies...

Ruby: Ouais...mais si tu as peur je comprendrait.

Adam: J'ai jamais peur...demain on va régler leurs compte à Raven Tail...Luxus c'est le meilleur!

Ruby: Non c'est Angel!

Adam: Luxus!

Ruby: Angel!

Adam: Luxus!

Ruby: Tu m'énerves!

Adam: Moi aussi je t'aime!

Ruby: Quoi?

Adam: Non...rien...

Lucy quand à elle entre dans l'infirmerie et vit Sorano.

Sorano: Lucy? Ma soeur est...à l'abris ici?

Lucy: Bien sûre...elle est à Fairy Tail...

Sorano: Merci Lucy...

Lucy: De rien...ici à Fairy Tail...elle aura toujours une famille où allez.

Le deuxième jour s'achève sur la ville de Crocus en proie à un futur remplie de tristesse et de chaos, les mages de Fairy Tail vont devoir se surpasser pour contrer le futur apocalyptique.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre sur la soirée du deuxième jours étant chaud je vous posterais ce soir la suite qui sera l'épreuves du Pandémonium qui aura droit à l'intervention d'un magie noire pour le rendre infernal , Erza va devoir prouver son statue de Reine des Fée et en venir à bouts pour offrir la victoire à Fairy Tail dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "La Reine du Pandémonium".**

 **Merci à tous pour continuer de suivre un salut à Galexis12 pour sa review et à ce soir tchao!**


	134. Chapitre 134: La Reine du Pandémonium

**L'arc des Grand Jeux continue dans le troisième chapitre d'aujourd'hui l'épreuve du Pandémonium qui sera saboter par de la magie noire, Erza sera celle qui entrera la première dans le Pandémonium. Arrivera t-elle à se sortir du Bourbier du vice et mettre sa guilde sur le podium.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 134: La Reine du Pandémonium.**

Le troisième jour des Grand Jeux Inter-magique débutent par la voix de Chapati Lola.

Chapati: Bonjour à tous pour ce nouveau jours donc de nouvelle épreuves pour les Grands Jeux Inter-magique! Je suis toujours en compagnie de monsieur Yajima!

Yajima: Bien le bonjour à tous!

Chapati: Pour notre invité d'aujourd'hui nous avons Ayumi la commandante des Chevalier runiques!

Ayumi: Bonjour!

Chapati: L'épreuves d'aujourd'hui sera une épreuve de force, d'endurance mais aussi de volonté!

Kara: Sa me correspond...

Auris chuchote à Modi.

Auris: Là elle me fait peur...

Kara: Tu as dis quelque chose Auris?

Auris: NON MADAME!

Chapati: Nous allons donc demander aux guildes de choisir un combattant pour disputer l'épreuve du Pandémonium!

Makarof: Le Pandémonium...sa ne me dit rien qui vaille!

Erza: Je vais la disputer!

Natsu et les autres observent Erza.

Makarof: Tu en es sûre?

Erza: On doit surveiller à la fois Dragon's Eye et Raven Tail. Lahar et Drandbalt sont déjà en position avec Crime Sorcière.

Sur les hauteurs Crime Sorcière patiente mais Dragon's Eye l'a vue.

Le Marteau: Il semble que nous soyons surveillé...

La Main Noire: Je me permets de prendre cette épreuve.

Le Marteau: Vas-y.

Chapati: Fairy Tail A à choisit Erza Scarlet pour disputer le Pandémonium. Dragon's Eye a choisit la Main Noire!

Mavis: On doit se méfier de lui...il semble être celui maîtrisant la langue noire!

Fried: L'Unité Raijin est prête à intervenir.

Gildarts: Je vais rejoindre Erza la force brute y'a que ça de vrai!

Cana: Attends j'aimerais moi aussi avoir ma chance mon petit papa chérie.

Gildarts sourit.

Gildarts: Bien ma petite chérie.

Chapati: Cana Alberona de Fairy Tail B participera à cet épreuve!

Ivan: Obhra vas-y on va leurs montrer de quoi nous sommes capable.

Obhra ne répond pas.

Chapati: Raven Tail a choisit Obhra pour représenter Fairy Tail.

Jura: Hmmm Gildarts et Erza je vais y aller aussi.

Millianna: Je prends la relève Kagura.

Kagura: Soit prudente.

Chapati: Millianna a été désigné pour représenter Mermaid Heel! Jura des Dix Mages sacrée rejoins aussi l'épreuve!

Exer se lève.

Exer: Je vais y aller...Wild!

Quattro Cerberus: FOUR!

Kara: Des titans dans cet épreuve tant mieux! J'y vais!

Chapati: Exer de Quattro Cerberus et Kara d'Heaven Tribe sont les suivants.

Hibiki: Je vais y aller aussi sa sera cool.

Ren: Soit prudent Ren!

Makarof observe dans les box de Sabertooth les mages déboussolé depuis le départ de Yukino de façon brutal.

Elena: Orga! Tu t'en charge et tu n'as pas intérêt de perdre!

Minerva: Il fait de son mieux Elena! De toutes façons nous sommes devant Fairy Tail!

Elena: Je te rappelle petite idiote qu'Erza est un titan de Fairy Tail! Alors tu as intérêt à faire attention...de toi et moi...c'est moi qui suit la préférer de papa.

Chapati: Et enfin Orga est le mage choisit par Sabertooth.

Mato arrive avec une boîte remplie de bâtonnet numéroté.

Mato: A présent faisons place au Pandémonium!

Une immense structure apparaît alors et sur tous les écrans des images de monstres à l'intérieur du Pandémonium.

Lucy: AH!

Lucy s'accroche au cou de Lucy comme Aline à celui de Kai.

Kai: Aline...tu m'étrangles...

Aline: Oh pardon...

Natsu: Luce...j'ai pas un cou de taureau!

Lucy: Oui mais je me sent en sécurité contre toi.

Ruby: C'est quoi encore ça!

Mato: Les règles sont extrêmement simple le Pandémonium possède un total de 100 monstres classé du rang D au rang S! Chaque participants va devoir donner un nombres de monstres à éliminer une fois ce quota franchit il laisse sa place au candidats suivants, si un mage est vaincu avant d'avoir vaincu le nombre annoncé, il perds les points accumulée.

Jura: Je vois c'est donc une affaire d'endurance mais aussi de puissance.

Mato: Exacte mais une règle très importante doit être garder en tête! Le monstre de catégorie S verra sa force décuplé par la force de tous les monstres vaincue précédemment.

Natsu: Quoi?

Grey: La force de tous les monstres ajouté à celle du classe S...ce sera pas simple de le battre!

La Tour rit en voyant les spectateurs choqué.

Mato: Bien pour déterminer qui commencera piochez chacun un bâtonnet numéroté non d'une citrouille.

Chacun en tire un mais Erza pioche celui portant le numéro un.

Erza: Je commence!

Mato: Oh alors il faut que vous me donniez le nombre de monstre que vous allez affronté.

Erza: Il n'y a aucune limite je me trompe?

Mato: Hé bien...heu...non mais...

Erza: Dans ce cas je mets au défi les 100 monstres!

Tous le stade est choqué y comprit les juges alors que la Tour rit comme la Main Noire qui reste en retrait.

La Tour: Je m'y attendez venant de sa part.

Shaw et Wally sont blême.

Shaw et Wally: ELLE EST FOLLE!

Makarof: Erza!

Jellal rit comme les mages de Crime Sorcière.

Azuma: Si quelqu'un peut le faire c'est elle.

Ayumi éclate de rire devant les visage déconfit de Chapati et Yajima, la Main Noir ferme les yeux. Dans la chambre de Dragon's Eye Chibi et l'enfant virent la perle s'agiter et des mots en langue noir se propager dans l'air, puis la force sombre sort du globe et se dirige vers l'arène où elle entre dans le Pandémonium et se répand. Alors que Grey et Natsu se tape le poing en riant alors que Nala sourit fièrement comme la plus part des mages.

Millianna: Elle peut le faire.

Erza: Alors?

Mato: Hé bien...maintenant que vous l'avez dit vous ne pourrez sortir que si vous échouez où réussissez à vaincre les 100 monstres!

Erza: Je prends le risque!

Chapati: Erza Scarlet à choisit d'affronter les 100 monstres du Pandémonium! Arrivera t-elle à vaincre les 100 monstres composant cet endroit redoutable!

Ayumi: Connaissant Fairy Tail et Titania...elle parviendra à vaincre les 100 monstres?

Erza pénètre dans le Pandémonium.

Erza: Je suis Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail! Et je met au défi les 100 monstres!

 _"OST Fairy Tail- Erza Theme"._

Soudain un éclair se produit faisant apparaître des dizaines de monstres différents mais le problème est qu'ils sont extrêmement différents de ce qu'ils avaient vue précédemment, certains était fait d'une glace noir avec des cristaux jaunes. D'énormes chien de l'enfer entouré de flammes jaunes aux yeux assassins, ainsi que des sortes d'épouvantails recouvert de substance noire armée d'une faux à la lame noire. Il y avait aussi des sortes de Golem de roche mais recouvert de substance noire avec des cristaux jaune s'en dégageant. Les juges sont choqué comme Mato et les spectateurs de voir ces créatures.

Mato: Mais...ce ne sont...

Mavis: Ces monstres sont plus puissants que ceux qu'on a vue!

Natsu: Vous inquiétez pas premiers maître...Erza peut le faire!

Nala: Je crois en toi Grande Soeur!

Ayumi: Ces monstres...quelque chose cloche!

Chapati: On ne peut pas arrêter l'épreuve!

Ayumi vit Erza dégainer ses épées.

Ayumi: Et je crois qu'Erza aurait refusé.

Erza fonce dans la mêlée les molosses de l'enfer l'attaque mais elle les découpe en deux, deux Golem l'attaque avec leurs poings.

Wendy: Erza!

Grey: T'inquiète Wendy elle a de quoi se protéger!

Natsu: Ouais une armure solide!

Chapati: Incroyable Erza revêt son armure de diamants qui la protège des attaques des Golems!

Erza sort alors une masse avec le symbole de la guilde et elle explose la partie supérieur du corps d'un Golem, l'autre tente de l'écraser mais elle fit un bond majestueux avant d'exploser le Golem. Elle se vit encercler par des Molosses de l'enfer et quelques Golem!

Erza: Transformation!

Erza revêt son armure de la nature et projette des épées sur les monstres qui sont touché.

Erza: Epée détonante!

Toutes les épées explose.

Beth: Whoua elle fait quoi?

Kagura: Elle réduit drastiquement le nombre d'ennemies en attaquant sur plusieurs front en même temps!

Dragon's Eye regarde la scène alors que le score indique d'une partie des monstre de rang D sont éliminer.

Chapati: Incroyable elle vient d'éliminer une partie des monstres de catégories D!

Un Molosse parvient à mordre Erza au bras horrifiant les spectateurs mais Erza le calcine avec son armure d'impératrice des flammes, elle vit les épouvantails qui rirent en voyant Erza et l'attaque elle bloque les faux alors que derrière elles des sortes d'archer formé de glace sortent des arcs immense et la vise.

Grey: Elle est mal!

Erza parvient à échanger sa place avec les épouvantails qui sont transpercer par les grosses flèche des archers de glace.

Erza: Epée des flammes!

Elle calcine les épouvantails avec son épée avant de déployer une tenue d'archère et un grands arc d'or elle mets trois flèches et les tirent sur les archers. Elle se prends malheureusement un coup d'une sorte d'armure mobile en fer noir.

Le Marteau: Elle ne pourras pas résister!

Erza vit les créatures l'attaquer alors que des sortes de rapaces squelettes recouvert de matière noires l'attaque, elle recule pour revêtir son armure de reine de la foudre.

Happy: L'armure de la Foudre! Elle va tous les griller!

Erza attaque d'abord les rapaces qui sont tous éliminer, alors qu'elle plante sa lance dans le corps d'une armure qui implose elle se rattrape mais des Arches de glace l'entoure. Elle remet son armure d'impératrice des flamme mais sort une lance avec gravé dans le bois un dragon chinois, elle la fait tournoyer et un Dragon de feu calcine les archers. Alors que les armures arrivent elle les détruit avec ses deux lances mais provoquent une explosion à l'intérieur du Pandémonium.

Makarof: La combinaison des éléments!

Nashi et Amy venu discrètement virent Erza terrasser les monstres elles étaient impressionner par la force d'Erza.

Nashi: Elle est trop forte!

Amy: Ouais!

Chapati: Quel classe! Quel force! Erza Scarlet à déjà vaincue plus de la moitié des monstres du Pandémonium et ne reste que quelques monstres de classe D! Mais voilà les classe D arriver!

Devant Erza tombe des créatures hybride horrible un buste de femme mais le reste était une araignée pour celle du centre, et des scorpions pour celle sur les côtés dans les airs apparaissent des sortes de mage habillé d'une armure noire et chargeant de la foudre noire.

Mavis: De la foudre noir? Ces créatures...elles sont faites de magie noire à l'état pure!

Emily: C'est quoi la magie noire à l'état pure?

Mavis: Une forme de magie qui existe depuis les débuts de l'humanité, elle est si ancienne...d'où sortent ses créatures?

Erza se prends les attaques mais elle tient bons et transperce un mage de sa lance de feu pour le projeter à travers le plafond et arrive dehors sur un pont, le mage disparaît les deux autres lancent des flammes noire et de la glace noire. Mais elle déchire les attaques avec ses épées avant de trancher les deux mages qui explosent, les trois créatures arachnides arrive la femme scorpion saisit Erza avec ses grosses pinces. La Reine des Fées fait apparaître deux épées qu'elle prit avec ses pieds et tranches les pinces de la créature sous le regards médusé et émerveillé des spectateurs. Ayumi sourit comme Scylla.

Scylla: Cette femme...c'est un monstre...

Azuma: Personne ne peut lui résister.

Erza se tient devant la femme scorpion qui l'attaque avec son dard mais d'une pirouette dans les airs elle découpe la créature qui tombe dans le vide, Erza revêt sa tenue de samouraï elle évite les pinces de l'autre avant de la tuer. La femme araignée crache un acide sur Erza qui touche son bras, alors que sur les côtés des démons armée d'énormes boulet l'envoie sur elle. Elle se le prends mais elle saute et rejoins l'un d'eux et l'étrangle avec la chaîne du boulet avant de le trancher en deux.

Chapati: Erza à déjà terrasser plus de la moitié des monstres! Il ne reste que le classe S, les classes A et B!

Erza va s'occuper de la femme araignée et de l'homme au boulet, Erza rejoins alors le sommet du Pandémonium et tombe sur les derniers classes B mais aussi les classes A. Les classes B était de grand Drake aux écailles noir les classes A sont une rangé de cinq guerriers en armure lourdes, elle est recouvertes de substance noire ils sortent de grosses épées.

Jellal: Erza...

Chapati: Erza se trouve devant les derniers monstres du Pandémonium!

Lucy: Ces monstres ont l'air redoutable!

Grey: Surtout qu'elle n'a pas encore affronter le monstre de catégorie S!

Erza se tient prêts les Drakes foncent sur elle la Reine des Fées fit un bond prodigieux et d'un geste tranche la tête d'un Drake, l'autre la griffe au bras mais elle enfonce sa lame dans le cœur et d'une force herculéenne le plaque au sol le faisant exploser. Les autres guildes observent la force titanesque d'Erza qui découpent sans efforts les créatures.

Millianna: Elle est fantastique...

Orga: Elle est sacrément balèze.

Exer: Je n'en attendez pas moins d'Erza Scarlet.

Jura: Moi aussi...

Erza se prépare pour les cinq chevaliers qui s'avance et attaque Erza ensemble, elle démolie leurs armures à chacun en évitant les coups d'épée monstrueux qui démolisse le sol. Une fois les armures démolie elles virent leurs corps recouvert d'une substance noire avec des cristaux jaune sortant, son corps était déjà meurtrie de ses précédents combats. Les cinq sortent une arme différentes celui du centre deux épées, les deux à gauche sortent l'un une claymore à la lame fine et aiguisé et l'autre une épée. Ceux sur la droite sortent l'un une lance de fer noir, et l'autre un disque hérissé de pointe reliée à une chaîne.

Luxus: La vache ils lésinent pas ces trucs!

Jubia: Elle peut le faire Jubia en es sûre!

Evergreen: Vas-y Erza déploie tes ailes!

Erza se prépare les cinq chevaliers l'attaque en même temps mais elle réussie à isolé celui à la lance qui ravage le sol en la faisant tournoyer dans tous les sens, Erza évite les assauts parvient à bloquer la lance avec son épée saute dans les airs fait apparaître une épée dans son pieds gauche et tranche la tête du monstre qui disparaît en cendre. Les quatre autres attaque Erza celui avec le disque entaille son torse et son bras mais Erza se sert de la lance du monstre éliminer précédemment, pour enrouler la chaîne autour et la lancer sur le démon qui disparaît. Les trois autres se regroupent celui à la claymore tente d'atteindre Erza bloquant sa lame avec ses lames, elle enfonce une de ses épées dans le pieds du monstre et enfonce la lame qu'elle gardait avec son pieds dans la même faisant disparaître la créature. Les deux dernières l'attaques en même temps la fatigue d'Erza se lie mais elle bloque chaque assaut rapide, avant d'éviter une attaque des deux créature et de les transpercer avec ses épées libérant l'arène. Les spectateurs poussent des hurlements d'acclamation.

Chapati: C'est pas croyable. Elle y est arrivé il ne reste que le monstre de classe S!

Mato observe choqué la scène sous ses yeux.

Mato: Je n'y crois pas...elle...elle y est parvenu...mais elle est en danger...

Cana: Comment ça?

Mato: Nous n'avons jamais créer ces monstres là! Ils vont maintenant ajouter leurs puissances au classe S!

Erza se trouvait au milieux de l'arène le ciel et sombre mais la foudre se met à tomber autour d'elle, finalement la foudre frappe le centre Erza vit alors arrivé avec la foudre une créature imposante portant une lourde armure de fer avec une queue fourchue. Ses bras était deux imposantes lames fait dans le même acier que l'armure du Marteau, elle observe la créature silencieuse sa tête en fer n'avait d'un orifice vide avec seulement l'obscurité avec deux cornes partant vers l'arrière.

Erza: Alors c'est donc toi le classe S?

La créature reste silencieuse la queue enroulé autour de lui s'abat sur le sol et la créature arme ses bras en lame les deux filles virent la créature.

Amy: Il me fait peur...

Asuka et Emily se blottissent contre leurs parents alors que la créature s'avance vers Erza lentement, avant de faire un bond prodigieux qu'Erza évite de justesse. Elle se prépare et attaque la créature rapide malgré son armure sa queue tente d'atteindre Erza, mais elle évite et attaque le corps de la créature mais les lames ricoches contre l'armure d'acier.

Erza: Comment!

La créature frappe Erza avec sa queue elle tombe au sol mais freine son recul et observe la créature qui fonce déjà sur elle et avec une agilité proche de celle d'Erza tente de la toucher, la queue blesse Erza mais la Reine des fées tient le coup.

Natsu: ALLEZ ERZA!

Grey: Elle est forte mais ce truc est quand même de classe au moins SSS!

Gildarts: La puissance de 100 monstres dans un classe S...si elle y parvient elle aura prouvé que notre retour en pleine gloire n'est pas qu'un mythe!

Makarof: Je crois en elle...

Nala: Moi aussi...vas-y Erza!

Erza esquive les assauts et d'un mouvements parvient à trancher la queue de la bête qui tombe au sol en laissant s'échapper un sang noir.

Le Marteau: Elle se débrouille bien!

La Tour: Elle est devenu plus fort après toutes ses années...Erza...

Erza se prépare alors que la créature fonce sur Erza qui bloque ses assauts, mais la créature la renvoie en arrière le sang sortant des entailles sur son corps.

Erza: Mes blessures ne sont rien! Je me bats pour mes camarades et ma guilde! Et je jure de te terrasser monstre!

La Main Noire: Tu n'y arriveras pas Erza...

La créature sort alors une paire d'aile de son dos fonce sur Erza en volant dans les airs, ses assauts sont plus rapide et calculé Erza se prends les coups des lames de la créature.

Ruby: La vache ce truc est extrêmement rapide!

Lily: Il est plus rapide qu'une flèche et ses attaques aussi rapide qu'un éclair!

Erza reste immobile et ferme le yeux pour se concentrer la créature se stabilise un quart de milliseconde et fonce sur sa cible prêts à l'embrocher, Erza esquive son attaque d'un salto arrière et tranche les ailes du monstre qui tombe au sol mais stop son recul avec ses lames. Erza revient alors armé de quatre épée qu'elle utilise avec force et ardeur alors que tous le monde vit l'exploits Millianna, Shaw et Wally pleure de joie comme Lucy et Wendy qui se prennent dans les bras. Makarof pleure comme une madeleine sous le sourire de Roméo, Nashi et Amy saute se serrant dans les bras heureuses et émerveiller, Ivan a un regards ahuri comme le stades. Grey et Natsu se tape le poing alors qu'Aline étrangle Fried qui tente de respirer alors que Kai et Gajeel dance bras dessus bras dessous. Reby les larmes aux yeux observent Erza triompher et se dit à elle même.

 _Reby: L'épreuve Pandémonium restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Malgré ses blessures, malgré la fatigue la Reine des Fée a déployer ses ailes et à triompher ce jour-là. Redonnant à la guilde un espoirs et la joie des anciens temps._

 _"OST Fairy Tail- Main Theme 2014"._

Drandbalt et Lahar sont en larmes en voyant ça Ayumi elle aussi sourit les larmes aux yeux alors que Chapati et Yajima ont la bouche grande ouverte, Crime Sorcière saute de joie devant l'exploit de Titania qui vit le monstre de classe S disparaître avec l'ambiance malsaine la force maléfique retourne dans la perle.

Chapati: INCROYABLE! TOUT BONNEMENT INCROYABLE! ERZA SCARLET LA REINE DES FEES DE FAIRY TAIL! VIENS DE TERRASSER LES 100 MONSTRES DU PANDEMONIUM! OFFRANT A FAIRY TAIL A 10 POINTS SUPPLÉMENTAIRE!

Yajima est affalé sur son siège souriant.

Yajima: On viens d'assister à un moment historique!

Femme: Hé mais je la reconnais c'est Erza Scarlet la Reine des Fées!

Homme: Elle est la mage la plus puissante de la guilde!

Erza lève son épée en l'air avant de revenir devant le Pandémonium son équipe arrive vers elle Nala prit sa soeur dans ses bras en larme.

Erza: Nala...

Nala: Tu es la meilleures grand soeur...t'as été magnifique...

Natsu: C'était trop génial! T'as explosé ces monstres!

Grey: Personne t'arrive à la cheville!

Wendy: Bravo Erza!

Aline: T'es la meilleure!

Lucy: C'était incroyable!

Erza: Les amis...merci...

Grey: Sa fait 10 point pour Fairy Tail! Et t'as prouvé que la guilde n'était pas morte!

Natsu: WHOUA JE SUIS CHAUD BOUILLANT!

La Main Noire observe Erza légèrement choqué.

La Main Noire: Elle s'en est sortit...c'est incroyable...on va devoir se méfier d'eux.

Mato: Sa alors...non d'une citrouille...c'était...incroyable...

Millianna: Bravo championne!

Kara: TU m'as impressionner Erza!

Jura: Une vrai mage d'élite!

Mato: C'est pas tous ça...mais va falloir départager les autres mages non d'une citrouille!

Dan sla tribune de la Princesse Jade celle-ci observe le regard vide alors que Derton observe ahuri l'épreuve remporter par Erza.

Derton: Cette...Erza Scarlet...est incroyable...

Jade sourit devant la scène.

Jade: Oui...incroyable...

Erza venait de triompher du Pandémonium sacrant Fairy Tail mais il restait bon nombre de chose à faire, à présent ils devaient s'occuper de Raven Tail.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus dans le suivant les mages se départageront au Potentio Magicomètre avant d'enchaîner sur l'affrontement qui déterminera le sort de Yuden. Luxus affrontant Alexeï qui cache sa véritable identité tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Les pêchées du père".**

 **Classement des guildes:**

 **1st= Fairy Tail A= 30 Pts.**

 **2nd= Dragon's Eye= 29 Pts.**

 **2nd= Mermaid Heel= 29 Pts.**

 **4th=Heaven's Tribe=25 Pts.**

 **5th=Sabertooth= 24 PTS.**

 **6th= Fairy Tail B= 19 PTS.**

 **7th=Lamia Scale= 17 Pts.**

 **8th=Blue Pegasus= 14 Pts.**

 **9th=Quattro Cerberus=9 Pts.**

 **10th= Raven Tail=-1 Pts.**

 **Merci à tous et à la prochaine pour la suite tchao.**


	135. Chapitre 135: Les péchés du père

**L'arc des Grand Jeux se poursuit après la victoire d'Erza dans le Pandémonium il est temps pour la guilde de Fairy Tail de régler ces comptes avec Raven Tail, c'est à Luxus de s'occuper de son propre père sous les yeux d'Angel et Makarof.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 135: Les péchés du père.**

L'arène est encore en ébullition de la victoire d'Erza sur le Pandémonium la guilde de Fairy Tail observe alors les autres participants alors qu'un dispositif semblable à une sphère trône au centre de l'arène.

Mato: Afin de départager les autres participants nous allons utiliser un Potentio Magicomètre!

Hibiki: Je vois on va devoir montrer la force de notre magie en utilisant un sort dessus.

Mato: Tout a fait à tour de rôle vous aller utiliser votre sort le plus puissant pour pouvoir inscrire le meilleur score!

Nala: Sa risque d'être intéressant avec ça on aura une idée de la puissance de nos adversaires.

Voix: Exacte!

Elle sursaute en voyant Erza couverte de bandages pour cacher ses entailles.

Nala: Déjà debout?

Nala: Elle est pas humaine c'est sure.

Jellal rit en voyant sa petite amie déjà debout.

Jellal: Elle changera jamais...toujours aussi résistante.

Jycrain: Tu dois être rassuré de voir ta copine saine et sauve.

Jellal: Et la tienne?

Jycrain: Il reste encore des épreuves. Je suis sûre qu'elle aura l'occasion de briller après tout...elle aussi possède un énorme potentielle.

Mato: Bien qui commence?

Obhra: Moi!

Obhra s'approche et touche seulement la sphère affichant un score de 10.

Grey: 10! Ce type est soit complètement nulle soit ils ont un plan!

Aline: Je dirais qu'il est complètement nulle.

Mato: Bien au suivant!

Hibiki: Je vais donner mon maximum!

Il utilise sa magie Arc Eyes pour projeter un rayon dessus marquant un score de 1200.

Natsu: 1200! Je l'imaginais pas aussi forts!

Orga: Je suis le suivant! Canon 20 mm du Dieu de la Foudre!

Il projette une attaque dévastatrice sur la sphère qui affiche le score de 5899.

Orga: Hé voilà.

Chapati: Orga vient d'exploser le score avec 5900! Qui pourras battre ce score monstrueux!

Millianna: A moi!

CHez Mermaid Heel les mages observent Millianna s'approcher.

Beth: Millianna pourras le battre vous croyez?

Kagura: J'en suis sûre.

Millianna s'approche et son les yeux ahuris de tous elle entoure ses bras d'une énergie rougeâtre pour former une pattes de chats elle frappe la sphère qui affiche 6590.

Orga: QUOI?!

Erza et Nala sont choqué comme les mages de Fairy Tail et Lamia Scale

Shaw: La vache...Millianna!

Wally: C'est bien elle qui a fait ça?!

Chapati: Millianna a explosé le score d'Orga! Incroyable!

L'aura disparaît des bras de Millianna.

Erza: Millianna...

Nala: Comment elle a fait ça?

Natsu: La vache...

Grey: Costaud la copine de Yuden!

La Tour observe depuis son poste la magie de Millianna.

La Tour: Serait-ce...la magie de Bastet?

Le Marteau: La déesse chat?

La Tour: Je n'en suis pas sûre...mais...c'est troublant...

Kara: OK je vais devoir me surpasser pour te battre Millianna.

Millianna: Bonne chance!

Heaven Tribe observe Kara qui tends ses bras ils virent le cosmos apparaître dans le ciel.

Angel: Je sens que sa vas être chaud.

Kara: HYPERNOVA DE LA DEESSE COSMIQUE!

Un rayon multicolore frappe le Potentio Magicomètre affichant désormais 7999 bluffant les mages et les spectateurs.

Grey: La vache...cette fille elle est pas humaine!

Hippolyte: Elle y est peut-être aller un peut fort non.

Auris: Tu rigoles elle y va toujours à fond!

Kara sourit à Millianna.

Millianna: Bien joué t'es vraiment forte.

Kara: Toi aussi.

Jura: Bien il ne reste que nous trois.

Exer: Je vais commencer.

Exer se poste juste devant il se concentre et ses yeux prennent une couleur rosé, Scylla le remarque et se lève.

Scylla: Ce type!

Exer: DÉFERLEMENT DU DEMON DE FOUDRE!

Un éclair rose frappe alors le Potentio Magicomètres qui affiche 8570.

Chapati: In...INCROYABLE! Exer vient d'envoyer le Potentio Magicomètre dans le rouge!

Exer: WILD!

Quattro Cerberus: FOUR!

Scylla: Ce type...est un Chasseur de Démon!

Zancrow: La vache!

Jura: Pas mal...à mon tour...EBOULEMENT DU MONT FUJI!

De la roche frappe alors le Potentio Magicomètres qui affiche cette fois 8870.

Chapati: Jura vient de dépasser le score d'EXER! INCROYABLE!

Kara: Ce sont deux titans fallait s'y attendre...

Exer: Tu es fort Jura j'aurais dût m'en douter.

Jura: Toi aussi Exer honnêtement je ne croyais pas pouvoir te dépasser.

Toby: Jura est un mage sacrée! Il est le plus fort!

Sherry: Oui mais moins que les quatre Roi d'Ishval!

Obaba: Toi je vais te faire tourner!

Elle fait tourner Sherry sur elle-même.

Obaba: Les Rois d'Ishval ne sont pas même pas des hommes! Ils sont si forts qu'on les considère comme des Dieux! Donc Jura est le plus puissant mages de l'humanité!

Chapati: Il ne reste que la Main Noire et Kana alberona!

La Main Noire s'approche de la sphère et ferme ses yeux et les ouvre après quelques secondes.

La Main Noire: Dûshtala drît (Tempête absolue).

A ce moment cinq éclair noire descendent du ciel et frappe la sphère qui affiche le score de 9000 horrifiants mais surprenant les spectateurs.

Obaba: C'est...c'est pas possible!

Erza: 9000...

Makarof: Il a dépassé Jura!

Mavis: Je vous l'ait dit il n'y a rien de plus puissant que la langue noire! Sauf peut-être...

Cana finit sa bouteille d'alcool et sourit.

Cana: A moi.

Elena: Que compte faire cette idiote elle ne pourras pas dépasser la Main Noire!

Cana dévoile le tatouage sur son bras et sort sa carte.

Cana: Magie des cartes! Transformation! L'Impératrice!

Elle revêt son apparence d'Impératrice et lève son bras au ciel.

Cana: Viens à moi Lumière des fées!

Ivan: Elle maîtrise!

Precht sourit.

Precht: L'une des magies de Fairy Tail.

Cana: FAIRY GLITTER!

Un rayon magique frappe alors l'arène faisant exploser la machine et bloquant le score à 9999.

Chapati: INCROYABLE CANA ALBERONA VIENS D'EXPLOSER LE POTENTIO MAGICOMETRE! QUI EST BLOQUE A 9999! ELLE REMPORTE CETTE EPREUVE! FAIRY TAIL VIENS D'EXPLOSER TOUTES LES ATTENTES!

Cana tends les bras souriante.

Cana: Venez donc essyaer de vous frotter à nous vous avez aucune chance.

Gildarts à les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa fille acclamer par le public, alors que la Main Noire sourit.

Chapati: Cana en faisant ça remporte un total de 10 points de plus pour Fairy Tail B! Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle épreuves! Dragon's Eye s'en sort avec 9 Pts. Lamia Scale en remporte 8! Quattro Cerberus 7! Heaven's Tribe 6! Mermaid Heel 5! Sabertooth 4! Blue Pegasus 3 et Raven Tail 2!

Ivan: Grrr...sale peste! Mais le prochain match sera en notre faveur!

Chapati: Tout de suite le prochain maître opposera Alexeï de Raven Tail à Luxus de Fairy Tail B!

Luxus observe son père de l'autre côté alors que dans l'infirmerie l'équipe est réunis autour de Yuden.

Polyussica: Il va falloir faire vite...

Makarof: Tous le monde connaît son rôle?

Tous: Oui!

Lahar: Nous sommes prêts à intervenir en cas de tricherie de la part de Raven Tail! Une fois la lacrima en votre possession nous arrêterons toutes la guilde!

Makarof: Alors allons-y!

Ils regagnent l'arène où Luxus attends au centre.

Makarof: Bien tout est en place...Biska?

Biska est allongé sur le toit elle vise Ivan dans le public avec son fusil.

Biska: Je l'ai en visuel. Unité Raijin parée?

Evergreen observe de loin les membres de Raven Tail dans leurs box.

Evergreen: Unité Raijin parée.

Fried: Si l'un d'entre eux tente de ternir la réputation de Luxus, on ne pourras pas promettre qu'il repartir vivant.

Luxus observe Alexeï qui fonce sur Luxus et l'attaque.

Makarof: Sa commence...bonne chance Luxus...

Natsu: Allez Luxus...t'es le dernier espoir de mon frangin.

Dans l'arène Luxus se trouvait dans une illusion avec Alexeï.

Luxus: Allez c'est bon retire ton déguisement je sais que c'est toi! J'ai reconnue ton odeur pestilentielle!

Alexeï retire son casque pour dévoiler Ivan riant alors que les autres membres de Raven Tail arrivent.

Nailpudding: Avec Flare qui est partit nous voilà au complet!

Ivan: Mon fils!

Luxus: Arrête sa fait des années que je t'ai envoyé sur les roses vieux débris. Pourquoi cette mascarade hein? Pourquoi ne pas avoir détruit Fairy Tail quand elle était faible!

Ivan: J'ai essayé j'y ait envoyé des bandits mais ils se sont heurté à l'un de vos membres! Un homme aux cheveux bleus!

Luxus: Désolée mais on a personne comme ça à la guilde!

Ivan: Vraiment pourtant il avait l'air de connaître le vieux!

Luxus: Ecoute-moi bien je sais pas ce que tu veux au vieux!

Ivan: Ce que je veux! C'est simple...Lumen Histoire!

Luxus: Quoi le truc que la Tour à dit le premier jours? Je sais pas ce que c'est si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Ivan: Oh mais moi je sais! Lumen Histoire est la source universelle de la magie! Le pont entre notre monde et celui de la magie ancienne!

Luxus: Precht en a parler...une magie considérée comme divine.

Ivan: Exacte toute ma vie j'ai cherché à acquérir un tel pouvoir qui se trouvait juste sous mon nez! Alors j'ai décidé de tout faire pour m'en emparer! Mais Makarof refuser de me l'offrir!

 _"Flash-back"_

 _Des années plus tôt au seins de Fairy Tail Ivan est devant Makarof._

 _Makarof: Non Ivan la discussion est close!_

 _Ivan plus jeune n'avait pas encore la barbe mais déjà son air malsain._

 _Ivan: Mais tu ne vois pas que nous gâchons nos ressources alors qu'on a une source de magie illimité juste sous nos pieds!_

 _Makarof: Cette source de magie comme tu dis est le joyaux de Fairy Tail! Il n'est pas là pour nous hisser au sommet!_

 _Ivan: Mais si avec un tel pouvoir Fairy Tail pourrait dominer toutes les autres guildes! Nous serions les maîtres du monde!_

 _Makarof observe son fils avec dédain._

 _Makarof: Fairy Tail n'a jamais été fondé pour la quête de puissance Ivan! Mais pour permettre de partir à l'aventure mais aussi de trouver une famille et se faire des amis! Tels sont les volontés de la fondatrice de la guilde Mavis Vermillion!_

 _Ivan: Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche d'une sale gamine morte depuis des lustres! On peut..._

 _Il sent alors le regards noire de son père qui hausse la voix._

 _Makarof: J'ai juré de défendre les valeurs de Fairy Tail des individus cherchant à utiliser la magie à des fin néfastes! Et sa me brise le coeur de voir que tu es l'un d'entre eux! Et jamais je ne t'autoriserais à avoir Lumen Histoire! Maintenant va t-en!_

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Ivan: Ce vieux fou refuser d'entendre raison Luxus!

Luxus: Non il refusait de laisser un rapace tel que toi dicter sa loi à Fairy Tail! Tu n'as jamais comprit ce que signifiait d'avoir une famille...la preuve...tu n'as pas hésité à te servir de moi et Angel!

Ivan: J'ai pensé qu'en faisant de vous des êtres exceptionnelle nous dominerions ensemble le monde!

Luxus: Mais t'as mal calculé ton coup! Non seulement on est l'élite de Fairy Tail! Mais en plus tu t'es mis tes propres enfants à dos!

Ivan: Sale ingrats mais de toute façon je n'ai plus besoin de vous j'ai ça!

Il montre la lacrima contenant le pouvoir de Yuden, Luxus sert les poings.

Ivan: Avec cette lacrima contenant le pouvoir du reptile blancs je pourrais facilement m'emparer de Lumen Histoire!

Luxus: Alors on avait raison...vous avez mis Yuden dans cet états!

Ivan: Hé oui...et devine quoi dans peu de temps il sera mort!

Luxus sourit.

Luxus: Sa j'en doute.

 _"OST Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer"._

Une liane entoure la lacrima que tiens Ivan qui est alors récupérer par Evy souriante.

Evy: Merci j'en prendrais grand soin!

Ivan: QUOI REND-MOI CA!

Evy: Oh mais on est grognon Luxus on te laisse en finir!

Elle s'entoure de pétale et disparaît alors que Luxus retire son manteau entouré d'éclair.

Luxus: Tu sais quoi on savait que c'était toi Alexeï...grâce à un amie.

Flare se trouve dans le camp de Fairy Tail.

Ivan: Allez Obhra occupe-toi de lui! On va montrer à ce minables la puissance de la guilde anti-Fairy Tail!

Obhra lève les bras mais Luxus se trouve déjà devant lui.

Luxus: Je te reconnais c'est toi qu'à attaqué Wendy!

Il frappe Obhra qui finit au sol Ivan est choqué alors que Chainsaw déploie ses chaîne pour bloquer Luxus qui attrape celle-ci avec sa main, Kurohebi arrive dans son dos.

Kurohebi: Copie de sable!

Luxus: Toi avec ta tronche! Je préfère quand tu la fermes!

Il foudroie le mage avec sa magie sous les yeux horrifiée d'Ivan.

Ivan: OH NON!

Nailpudding arrive ses pics hérissé.

Neilpudding: Je vais...

Luxus: Tiens de la part de Grey!

Il frappe violemment Nailpudding qui est propulsé dans le mur de l'arène, Chainsaw enflamme ses chaînes.

Luxus: Tiens sale enfoirée pour Aline! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FOUDRE!

Il foudroie Chainsaw qui termine au sol inconscient.

Ivan: NON IL A DECIME MON CORPS D'ELITE!

Luxus: PERE ABJECTE! Tu as osé bafouez les règles de Fairy Tail et je vais me faire un plaisir de te le faire payer pour mes potes que t'as blessé!

Ivan: NON attends...attends Luxus je suis ton père tu n'oserais pas me blessé quand même!

Luxus: Il n'y a qu'un seul homme que je peux réellement considérée comme un père et c'est le vieux!

Ivan: Sale pourriture je vais te le faire payer!

Il projette du papier pour tente d'avoir Luxus mais celui-ci charge la foudre dans ses mains.

Luxus: Sa c'est pour ce que ta fait subir à Angel! GUNGIR DU DRAGON DE LA FOUDRE!

 _"Fin OST"_

Il projette une lance de foudre sur Ivan qui se la prends et fut propulsé contre un mur de l'arène dissipant l'illusion, il vit alors autour de lui les Chevaliers Runique et les mages des autres guildes sauf celle de Dragon's Eye autour de lui. Makarof au centre avec Yajima et les commandants runique Polyussica à entre ses mains la lacrima.

Makarof: Alors Polyussica?

Polyussica: Il faut que je transfert l'énergie magique en Yuden, il devrait avec ça s'en sortir.

Flare: Je vais vous aidez je sais comment maître Ivan l'utiliser!

Ivan: Sale...peste...Flare! Je t'ai prévenu dit adieu à ton village!

Makarof: J'en doute Ivan!

Ivan vit Makarof les bras croisé dans sa tenue noire.

Makarof: On a déjà prévenue le Conseil Magique de tes plans...

Lahar: Nous avons déjà arrêter tous les membres de Raven Tail! Et démanteler votre réseau d'informateur!

Ayumi arrive les bras croisé.

Ayumi: A ce propos on a retrouver le VRAI Gran Doma! Votre usurpateur a été déjà incarcérée.

Le vrai Gran Doma arrive portant quelques bleue.

Gran Doma: Ivan Dreyar...pour crime envers le Conseil et manipulation. Vous êtes en états d'arrestation...

Ivan furieux observe Flare il se relève rapidement et menace de la poignarder mais il fut violemment plaquer au sol, il vit Angel s'approcher il vit la haine dans les yeux de sa fille.

Angel: J'ai honte d'être la fille d'une pourriture comme toi...j'espère que tu vas moisir en prison le restant de ta misérable petite vie!

Chapati: Luxus ayant vaincu Alexei où Ivan Fairy Tail B remporte 10 point supplémentaire! Quand à Raven Tail elle est disqualifiée de la compétition!

Gran Doma: Commandante Ayumi!

Ayumi: Gardes! Arrêter Ivan et l'équipe de Raven Tail! Sauf Flare qui au vue de ses services et de l'aide apporter est blanchie de toute activité criminelle de sa guilde!

Kagura arrive.

Kagura: Et Mermaid Heel se propose à l'accueillir à bras ouvert!

Flare: Oh...merci...

Les Chevaliers relève les mages de Raven Tail qui sont embarqué Obhra est immobile.

Chevalier Runique: Hé allez relève toi on t'embarque!

Une petite créature sort d'Obhra et s'en va discrètement mais Mavis la remarque alors que Luxus s'approche de Makarof.

Makarof: Je suis fière de toi Luxus...

Luxus: Merci Papy...on va voir si Yuden...

Makarof: Oui...

Plus tard à l'infirmerie avec l'aide de Flare, Polyussica transfert l'intégralité de la magie de la lacrima en Yuden. Natsu observe avec ses coéquipiers la scène inquiet.

Natsu: Allez mon vieux...

Grey: T'inquiète il s'en sortira...

Après que la lacrim fut vidé ils attendent quelques minutes pour finalement voir le Chasseur de Dragon Solaire se réveillé.

Yuden: Que...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Les témoins sautent de joie en le voyant vivant, blessé mais vivant.

Natsu: OUAIS!

Natsu sert son frère dans ses bras.

Natsu: T'es vivant mon vieux! Je suis tellement content!

Yuden: Natsu? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé...j'ai loupé quelque chose?

Grey: Oh que oui mais t'inquiète on t'expliquera.

Makarof s'approche soulagée des larmes aux yeux.

Makarof: Je suis ravie de te voir sain et sauf Yuden.

Yuden: Maître...j'ai...j'ai perdu?

Erza: Non tu as gagnés.

Yuden se remémore alors la scène et repense à Chibi.

Yuden: CHIBI! Chibi! Vous l'avez retrouvé?

Ils baissent le regard et Yuden comprit.

Yuden: Je vois...Chibi est encore au mains du Superviseur...

Luxus: Ouais mais l'important est que tu ailles bien et que tu te rétablisses vite pour la suite.

Yuden: Ouais...on est haut dans le classement?

Grey: Ben avec la victoire de Luxus et de Cana...on c'est fait coiffé au poteau mais y'a encore Wendy.

Wendy: Je ferais de mon mieux...

Yuden: Je serais là pour te regarder...je sais que tu feras de ton mieux Wendy.

Polyussica: Bien on va le laisser se reposer allez tous dehors sauf sa copine!

Ils partent tous laissant Yuden seul avec Millianna, la femme vit le Chasseur de Dragon le regard bas gênée.

Yuden: Ecoute Millianna...je...je suis...

Il sent alors Millianna le serrer elle l'entends sangloter et la vit blottit dans le creux de son cou.

Millianna: Je suis tellement contente...de te voir vivant...je...j'ai cru t'avoir perdu...

Yuden: Millianna...

Il sert Millianna contre elle son coeur battait à tout rompre, sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux mais aussi celle-ci dans ses bras le remplissait de bonheur.

Yuden: Millianna...je voulais pas te blesser avec Jellal et...

Millianna pose son doigts sur sa bouche et regarde le Chasseur de Dragon.

Millianna: Je m'en fiche...je sais qu'il n'y ait pour rien...et que j'ai eu tord...de te blessé comme je l'ai fait et à cause de moi Chibi...

Yuden pose sa main sur le visage de Millianna essuyant la larme c'étant formé.

Yuden: Tu n'es pas responsable...on va retrouver Chibi...

Il colle son front contre celui de Millianna qui ferme ses yeux, ils sont espionner par les deux petites filles qui les vient. Leurs visage se rapproche l'un de l'autre leurs lèvres sont à quelques centimètre mais la voix de Chapati résonne dans le stade.

 _Chapati: Le prochain match de ses Grand Jeux opposera Millianna de Mermaid Heel à Seamus de Quattro Cerberus!_

Millianna rit comme Yuden de la situation.

Millianna: On...on se revoit...

Yuden: Plus tard...si tu veux?

Millianna: J'en serais ravie...

Elle descend du lit et sort la peluche et veut la rendre mais Yuden refuse.

Yuden: Il te portera chance...

Millianna sourit et sort pour voir les deux petites filles, elle sourit.

Millianna: Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux.

Nashi sourit alors qu'Amy entre dans l'infirmerie et vit Yuden debout en trains d'enfiler sa veste du tournoie.

Amy: Tu...tu dois te reposer!

Yuden se tourne vers la petite.

Amy: Sinon...Polyu...Polyussica va te disputer.

Yuden: Et tu es? Amy c'est ça?

Amy: Comment tu?

Yuden: Disons que j'entendais tous même dans les vaps...et tu viens du futur si je comprend bien...

Amy: Heu...oui...

Yuden: Et j'ai entendu que t'as vécue l'Enfer...t'en fais pas je vais tous faire pour empêcher ton futur de se produire OK?

Amy sourit et court pour serre Yuden dans ses bras le Chasseur de Dragon prit la petite dans ses bras, la petite sanglote contre Yuden.

Amy: Merci...

Yuden: T'en fais pas...papa te protégeras ma chérie...

Amy sourit intérieurement et se blottit contre lui heureuse, ils sont espionner par une petite chauve-souris avec un oeil démoniaque. Dans les tribunes de la Main Noire celui-ci rit avec ses camarades en voyant la scène.

La Main Noire: Nous les avons trouvé...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre merci de continuer à lire ma fic dans le chapitre suivants les combats du second jours se poursuivent, Wendy va se confronter à Sherrya sous les yeux du public et des guildes alors que le Marteau revient dans la partie. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Les Sœurs Célestes".**

 **Classement du Tournoie.**

 **1st: Fairy Tail B= 39 Pts.**

 **2nd: Dragon's Eye= 38 Pts.**

 **3rd: Heaven's Tribe= 31 Pts.**

 **3rd: Mermaid Heel= 31 Pts.**

 **5th: Fairy Tail A=30 Pts.**

 **6th: Sabertooth= 28 Pts.**

 **7th: Lamia Scale= 25 Pts.**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus= 16 Pts.**

 **8th: Blue Pegasus= 16 Pts.**

 **10 th: Raven Tail= Disqualifié.**

 **Merci pour tes reviews Galexis12 en ce qui concernent l'ensemble des Chasseurs: nous avons 12 Chasseurs de Dragons (Yuden, Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Kai, Gajeel, Luxus, Angel, Cobra, Lily Rearlight, Krysta et Acnologia), ainsi que 4 Chasseurs de Dieux (Orga, Sherrya, Zancrow et Rin qui lui est décédée) et deux Chasseurs de Démons (Scylla et Exer). Merci de continuer de laisser tes review et à tout de suite pour la suite.**


	136. Chapitre 136: Les soeurs Célestes

**L'arc des Grand Jeux continue après la disqualification de Raven Tail le tournoie reprend avec Millianna affrontant le mage de Quattro Ceberus Semmas. La suite du tournoie va montrer le combat entre Sherrya et Wendy mais avant Dragon's Eye dévoile un autre aspect de sa puissance.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 136: Les Sœurs Célestes.**

L'arène des Grand Jeux est en ébullition tous les spectateurs acclament Fairy Tail à la grande joie de la guilde.

Chapati: Après une démonstration de puissance digne de Fairy Tail, nous revoilà plonger dans un nouveau match opposant Millianna de Mermaid Heel à Semmas de Quattro Cerberus.

Les deux concurrents sont déjà dans l'arène Yuden arrive avec les deux filles à la grande surprise de son équipe.

Erza: Yuden tu devrais resté allongé.

Yuden: Tu me connais j'ai horreur de rester allongé.

Kai: Dis plutôt que t'es là pour ta copine!

Yuden: T'es déjà avec Aline alors la ramène pas.

Kai: Fait gaffe t'es encore blessé donc je peux encore te mettre ta raclée.

Yuden: Viens je t'attends je pète le feu!

Erza: Vous allez pas encore vous battre les garçons!

Yuden: On en reparlera après!

Kai: Quand tu veux!

Makarof soupire devant la scène alors que Mavis eu un léger rire.

Mavis: Voir ce genre de scène me rappelle tant de choses?

Makarof: Vous aussi vous avez connue votre lots de dispute?

Mavis: Oh oui une assez amusante quand j'ai rencontré mes amis Precht et Warrold ce sont disputé à propos d'un trésor qui a finie par tomber à la mer et dévorer par une palourde énorme! Yuri était abattu alors que Precht et Warrold ce sont disputé pendant deux heures et ce sont battu!

Makarof: Au moins nos aïeux nous ont laissé leurs sens de se mettre dans de sales draps.

Happy: En fait t'as pas encore vue le pouvoir de Millianna!

Yuden: Son pouvoir?

Natsu: TU vas voir c'est trop cool!

Semmas se tient devant Millianna déterminer.

Semmas: Wild SPINE!

Il tourne sur lui-même et fonce sur Millianna l'évitant de justesse elle tente d'utiliser ses liens qui se brise.

Millianna: Quoi?

Semmas: Tu n'as aucune chance! WILD!

QUattro Cerberus: FOUR!

Il touche Millianna de pleins fouet mais elle se rattrape et ses yeux commence à dégager une aura rouge, Nashi et Amy virent alors Millianna entourer d'une aura qui lui donne des pattes féline sa queue de chat est elle aussi entourée de la même aura rouge.

Millianna: Tu es à moi!

Elle attaque Semmas avec ses griffes mais la force de rotation de Semmas le protège, elle recule agilement à quatre patte et esquive Semmas qui fonce sur elle.

Beth: Millianna est très agile mais...qu'est-ce que c'est?

Kagura: Une énergie qui est apparut en elle...un jour où on s'entraînait.

 _"Flash-back"_

 _Sur une plage Millianna et Kagura s'entraîne ensemble, les deux sont remplies de rage._

 _Kagura: Allez Millianna...je sais que tu as plus de force je le sens!_

 _Millianna attaque avec plus d'ardeur Kagura, au bouts d'un moment elle déploie l'aura rouge et Kagura la vit découper un rocher comme du beurre. Après quelques secondes Millianna retrouve ses esprits._

 _Millianna: Kagura...que...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?_

 _Kagura ne savait pas quoi répondre._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Kagura sourit alors que Millianna fait de son mieux pour éviter les assauts de Semmas, mais elle parvient à utiliser à créer un lassos qu'elle enroule autour de Semmas. Après quelques secondes Semmas est au sol immobiliser.

Semmas: Wild...

Chapati: Incroyable! Millianna viens de terrasser Semmas offrant à Mermaid Heel 10 Points supplémentaires!

Filles: YOUPI!

Flare: Bravo Millianna!

Yuden lui était perdu dans ses pensées alors que Millianna retourne dans sa tribune, Natsu le remarque alors que Nashi et Amy sont impressionner par la prouesse de Millianna.

Amy: Elle est trop forte!

Nashi: Ouais.

Chapati: Chères spectateurs le prochain combat opposera Ren de Blue Pegasus au Marteau de Dragon's Eye!

Sherry: Ren...

Jura: Sherry?

Sherry: Le Marteau...vous...vous avez vue ce qu'il a fait à Yuden...

Yuka: Ouais mais...Raven Tail l'avait prouvé de ses principaux atouts...

Sherry: Mais il a quand même réussie à le battre...je m'inquiète.

Léon: Allez ton fiancé sait se défendre...et puis on a vue la moitié de la puissance du Marteau sa devrait te rassurer non?

La Tour avec la chauve-souris entends la conversation.

La Tour: Intéressant...nos adversaires pensent que nous avons usé de la moitié de notre potentielle...

La Main Noire et le Marteau rit en entendent.

La Main Noire: Mon frère montre leurs donc qu'ils sont bien loin de notre puissance.

Le Marteau: Avec grand plaisir!

Il s'avance et saute dans l'arène sous les yeux du public alors que Ren se tenait devant toutes les guildes, Makarof observe le mage de Dragon's Eye comme les deux petites filles Yuden et Natsu les remarques reculer.

Natsu: Hé sa vas?

Amy reste silencieuse mais ne lâche pas le Marteau du regard, Ren se trouvait devant son adversaire.

Ren: J'espère que t'es prêts.

Le Marteau: C'est à toi qu'il faudrait demander...tu es sûre de vouloir affronter celui qui a brisé une fois le Dragon blanc!

Ren: Yuden t'as battu!

Le Marteau: Uniquement parce que l'on pouvait se permettre de le laisser de gagner, il a une force incroyable c'est vrai...mais comparée à la notre...il est très loin!

Ren: On sait de quoi vous êtes capable! On a vue jusqu'où va votre puissance!

Son poings s'entoure d'une barrière d'air et il frappe le Marteau de toutes ses forces mais cela fait à peine broncher le Marteau qui rit.

Le Marteau: Tu penses...que...moi et mes frères sommes à 50% de notre force. Hahahahahahaha. Non...pour te donner une idée...le Dragon blancs m'a fait utiliser 20 % de ma puissance. La Main Noire n'a utilisé depuis le début que 15% et la Tour...même pas 5% de sa puissance...

Les guildes sont choqué d'entendre ça.

Natsu: Quoi?

Luxus: Il se fiche de nous hein?

Gajeel: Ils se moquent de nous...il était pas à font!

Le Marteau: Mais pour toi et pour tous ces pauvres humains...qui pensent que la vie est composé uniquement de moment de bonheur et de joie...je vais dévoiler plus de la moitié de ma puissance!

Il s'avance alors que le ciel se couvre il lève sa masse dans les airs et de la foudre noir tombe alors sur sa masse et lui, ils virent alors la foudre noire envahir la masse du Marteau.

Ren: Qu'est-ce que?

Le Marteau: Laisse la puissance de 10 000 Dragons de consumer!

Jade se lève à la mention de ce terme devant Derton le Marteau s'avance vers Ren.

Ren: AERIALS FORS!

Il lance un cyclone sur le Marteau mais il est déchiré par la foudre noir qui parcours le Marteau, il remarque alors dans le public Sherry il comprit.

Le Marteau: Ne t'en fais pas...je vais veiller...à ce que ta petite amie...voit chaque coups que je te porterais!

Il frappe le sol avec sa masse qui projette une onde psychique mêlée à la foudre noir qui atteint même les murs à l'opposé de leurs positions. Ren l'évite rapidement mais le Marteau s'avance Ren fonce le poings entouré de vent il amplifie son coups mais le Marteau ne ressent rien, il frappe Ren avec sa masse qui touche le bouclier de vent que Ren a formé mais la foudre et l'énergie psychique explose le bouclier de vent et un crac assourdissant fut entendu Sherry plaque ses mains sur la bouche en voyant Ren être propulsé au sol le bras brisé pas la masse imposante de son adversaire.

Le Marteau: Oh il semble que je t'ai déjà brisé le bras...

Ren se relève grognant de douleurs mais prêt à se battre.

Ren: Faudra me briser l'autre pour m'arrêter!

Le Marteau: Sa peut s'arranger!

Le Marteau veut attaquer Ren qui l'évite rapidement avant de se couvrir d'une armure de vent.

Le Marteau: Tu crois que c'est ton armure qui te protégeras de ma puissance?

Makarof: Premier maître...comment est-ce possible qu'il est autant de puissance!

Mavis: Je l'ignore...cet...être...est plus puissant qu'il en a l'air...on doit se méfier encore plus des deux autres!

Le Marteau attaque Ren et frappe au niveau de la tête avec sa masse mais Ren l'évite et attaque le Marteau avec sa magie de l'air qui n'eu aucun effet sur le mage entouré de sa foudre.

Le Marteau: Hahahahaha! Sa chatouille!

Il fonce sur Ren et parvient à frapper le mage au niveau de la tête, il retombe au sol lourdement la tête en sang Sherry eu les larmes aux yeux.

Sherry: Ren...

Ichiya: Ren et en difficulté!

Yuden: Il est encore plus fort que lors de notre combat!

Happy: Ren...vous croyez qu'il...

Ruby: Le Marteau va le briser.

Le Marteau s'avance mais il se heurte alors à un dôme Ren se relève.

Ren: Et voilà...tu vas commencer à manquer d'air...et t'effondrer au sol comme une mouche!

CHapati: Ren après avoir éprouvé des difficultés vient de piéger le Marteau dans une zone de vide.

Le Marteau rit avant d'abattre sa masse chargé de foudre noir sur le sol provoquant une impulsions sur toutes la zone de combat, Ren est propulsé contre un mur du stade.

Le Marteau: Maintenant...tu vas connaître la vrai douleur!

Il projette de la foudre sur Ren au sol celui-ci hurle de douleur a chaque étincelle qui le touche, le stade est horrifiée en voyant le Marteau torturé Ren au sol incapable de se défendre. Nashi et Amy sont terrifier en voyant le mage de Dragon's Eye s'en prendre à Ren, Nashi est réconforter par Natsu qui la prit contre lui alors qu'Amy se cache dans le cou de Yuden.

Amy: Arrête...arrête-le...pitié arrête le...

Le Marteau arrête d'électrocuté Ren avant d'abattre sa masse sur Ren qui hurle de douleurs à chaque coup, les spectateurs sont horrifiées alors que Dragon's Eye apprécie la violence perpétrer par le Marteau. Sherry pleure contre l'épaule de Léon furieux.

Léon: Il faut l'arrêter! STOPPEZ LE COMBAT!

Yajima: Il faut le stopper vite!

Chapati: Ren n'est plus en états de combattre! Dragon's Eye remporte la victoire!

Le Marteau s'arrête il vit Ren en sang le bras en miette ses costard déchiré laissant apercevoir les marques sur le corps de Ren.

Le Marteau: Je n'ai utilisé...que 25% de ma force!

Il retourne dans sa tribune alors que Sherry en larme rejoins Ren sérieusement blessé

Sherry: REN! REN! PITIE REN!

Ren: Sherry...tu es...tu es là...

Sherry: Sa ira Ren...sa ira...Sherrya!

Sherrya arrive et commence soigner Ren avec ses pouvoirs Wendy la rejoins et tente de lui donner un coup main.

Wendy: Je vais t'aider.

Sherrya: Merci...mais on doit l'amener à l'infirmerie!

Yuden et Natsu réconforte les petites filles alors que les autres participants sont tous horrifiée sauf Elena.

Elena: J'aime bien son style...

Minerva sert les poings mais Sting prit sa main pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit, Polyussica arrive Macao et Wakaba qui transporte Ren et sont suivie de Sherry en larme.

Polyussica: Sa ira...on va prendre soin de lui.

Elle part alors que Chapati se racle la gorge.

Chapati: Le prochain combat opposera Sherrya Blendy de Lamia Scale à Wendy Marvel de Fairy Tail A!

Yuden réconforte Amy alors qu'il sent l'odeur de Millianna il la vit devant lui.

Millianna: Sa vas?

Yuden: Heu...oui...elle est juste...

Millianna: Tu la connais?

Yuden: Hé bien...en fait...elle vient...

Amy: Je viens du futur...mais...

Elle observe les membres de Dragon's Eye mais se tait terrifier, Millianna vit le collier autour de son cou.

Millianna: Tu es esclaves?

Amy: Oui...je...

Millianna la prit dans ses bras et la réconforte Yuden vit ensuite Wendy et Sherrya dans l'arène.

Wendy: J'aurais aimé qu'on se rencontre dans d'autres circonstance.

Sherrya: Moi aussi...j'ai entendu parler de toi...tu es une Chasseuse de Dragon...

Wendy: Oui...et toi une Chasseuse de Dieu.

Zancrow et Orga sont surpris.

Zancrow et Orga: UNE CHASSEUSE DE DIEU?!

Sherrya: Hé oui comment tu le sais?

Wendy: On a un odorat très développer nous les Chasseurs de Dragon.

Sherrya: Oui j'ai remarqué mais tu sais que les Chasseurs de Dieux sont redoutable!

Wendy: Pas autant de que nous! Hurlement du Dragon Céleste!

Sherrya: Rugissement du Dieu Céleste!

Les deux attaques s'entre-choc alors que les bras et les jambes de Wendy s'entoure d'une brise verte et rouge.

Wendy: Arms! Burnia!

Sherrya: Whoua!

Wendy: Maintenant!

Elle parvient à frapper rapidement Sherrya au visage.

Wendy: Je suis plus forte et plus rapide!

Chapati: Wendy prend directement l'avantage dans ce combat! Mais Sherrya est une mage redoutable!

Ayumi: Et douée il faut savoir qu'elle est la meilleure élève de l'académie au point que Gran Doma lui a offert le livre lui apprenant ces techniques!

Kara: Elle est douée cette petite!

Auris: Ouaip mais la mage de Fairy Tail se défend bien.

Sherrya: Tu vas voir! Typhon du Dieu Céleste!

Une tornade entoure Wendy qui est propulsé dans les airs mais elle se stabilise, Sherrya enchaîne avec un coup dans l'estomac.

Sherrya: Pardon!

Wendy: T'en fais pas...sa fait partit du jeux! Tornade du Dragon Céleste!

Elle frappe de pleins fouet Sherrya avec ses attaques les deux Chasseuse s'échange des coups surprenants les spectateurs.

Homme: Ces deux petites ont de la force!

Femme: Elles se battent comme des lionnes!

Aline: Qui aurait crut Wendy capable de tels mouvements.

Polyussica remonte de l'infirmerie et vit Wendy se battre alors que Drandbalt observe la Chasseuse de Dragon.

Drandbalt: Elle a changé depuis l'île de Tenro.

Lahar: Comme nous tous...

Wendy et Sherrya recule toutes les deux épuisé.

Wendy: Tu te débrouilles bien...

Sherrya: Toi aussi...

Wendy: Mais je dois me battre à fond pour ma guilde!

Sherrya: Moi aussi! Aurore Boréal du Dieu Céleste!

Elle charge deux attaques avec ses mains pour écraser Wendy avec, maie elle sort de l'attaque.

Wendy: SERRES DU DRAGONS CELESTES!

Elle frappe Sherrya avec son attaque qui laisse une marque sur ses vêtements.

Natsu: Whoua!

Millianna: Elle est doué cette Wendy!

Nala: Elle a bien changé depuis qu'on l'a rencontré...

Erza: Oui...aujourd'hui...je suis sûre que Grandiné serait fière d'elle!

Les mages de Dragon's Eye observent Wendy.

La Tour: Cette petite risque de nous causez beaucoup de soucis...

La Main Noire: Ces petites...les deux sont dangereuses...

Sherrya et Wendy sont au bouts du rouleau.

Sherrya: Tu...tu es plus coriaces que ce que je pensais...

Wendy: Ouais...tu es toi aussi très forte.

Yajima: Elles sont toutes les deux très douées...

Sherrya: Je te propose de tout donner dans cette attaque t'en dis quoi?

Wendy: Je suis d'accord t'es prête!

Sherrya: Toujours! Rugissement du Dieu Céleste!

Wendy: Hurlements du Dragon Céleste!

Leurs attaquent s'entrechoc une nouvelle fois les deux tiennent bons, mais Wendy arrête son souffle à la surprise Sherrya qui se prépare.

Wendy: Technique secrète anti-Dragon: TORNADE CELESTE!

Une tornade entoure alors les deux magiciennes Sherrya observe alors Wendy qui balance ses mains d'un côté pour projeter un rayon d'air sur Sherrya qui se le prend de pleins fouet. La technique se dissipe Wendy est épuisé comme Sherrya.

Lucy: Elles sont toutes les deux épuisées...

Wendy: J'ai...j'ai encore un tour dans mon sac.

Sherrya: Moi aussi!

Elles avancent l'une vers l'autre déterminée la Main Noire eu une idée, il chuchote un dialecte ancien soudain dans l'arène il y eu un hurlement lointain. Ils virent alors atterrir dans l'arène une créature semblable à une immense chauve-souris couverte de matière noire sur son dos de gros cristaux jaune, ses ailles en sont recouvert alors que ses crocs aiguisé mais aussi un regards remplie de sang.

Chapati: Qu'est-ce que?

Le public panique en voyant la créature se poser dans l'arène.

Natsu: C'est quoi ce truc?

Yuden: Aucune idée mais...

Amy: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IL VIENT POUR NOUS!

Millianna: Là tu n'as rien à craindre.

La chauve-souris pousse un hurlement qui provoque des fissures dans le sol, Wendy et Sherrya virent la créature se poser et laisser s'échapper de la matière noire.

Sherrya: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Wendy: Je sais pas mais on peut pas la laisser là! On doit se charger d'elle!

Sherrya: OK je te suis!

Wendy: Arms! Burnia! Armors!

Elles sont toutes les deux entourées de vent de couleur rouge, vert et bleu. La créature attaque avec son aile les deux Chasseuses qui s'élève dans les airs.

Wendy: Hurlement du Dragon Céleste!

Sherrya: Rugissement du Dieu Céleste!

Les attaques frappe le dos de la créature qui s'envole elle atterrit au milieu des spectateurs, la créature s'avance vers une famille terrifier mais les deux magiciennes se mettent en face du monstre qui pousse un hurlement. Elle donne un double uppercut dans la mâchoire du monstre qui bascule en arrière pour retomber dans l'arène elle pousse un hurlement strident qui vrille les tympans des spectateurs.

Wendy: Sherrya! On doit unir nos pouvoirs!

Sherrya: Bonne idée!

Elles joignent leurs mains prêtes et inspire un grand coups.

Sherrya et Wendy: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON ET DU DIEU CELESTE!

Leurs souffles frappent la créature qui est alors propulsé dans les airs elles s'élève une nouvelle fois et avec leurs magie transperce la créature.

Sherrya et Wendy: FLECHE CELESTE DU DIEU DRAGON!

La créature s'écrase sans vie dans l'arène sous les yeux de la Main Noire, alors que Chapati vit le temps écouler.

Chapati: Le match est finie les 30 minutes sont écoulées Wendy et Sherrya n'ont put se départager elles gagnent toutes les deux 5 points!

Sherrya:

La Main Noire: Elle sont fortes...

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre qui m'a prit une bonne partie de la journée, dans le suivant la fin du troisième jours avec Elena déployant tous son sadisme envers Iris qui dévoile une puissance caché. Alors que le soir Yuden profite de sa soirée avec Millianna en compagnie d'Amy. Dans le prochain chapitre "L'après-match"**

 **Classement du Tournoie.**

 **1st: Dragon's Eye= 48 Pts.**

 **2nd: Fairy Tail B= 44 Pts.**

 **3rd: Mermaid Heel= 41 Pts.**

 **4th: Fairy Tail A= 35 Pts.**

 **5th: Heaven's Tribe=31 Pts.**

 **6th: Lamia Scale= 30 Pts.**

 **7th: Sabertooth=25 Pts**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus=16Pts.**

 **8th: Blue Pegasus=16 Pts.**

 **Merci à tous de continuer de suivre la fic et à la prochaine tchao.**


	137. Chapitre 137: L'après-match

**L'arc des Grand Jeux se poursuit après l'interruption des combats par un monstre, les combats reprennent bien que l'ambiance est plus tendu qu'avant le dernier combat du jour et la soirée s'annonce particulièrement romantique.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 137: L'après-match.**

Dans les tribunes les Chevaliers runiques tente de remettre le calme après l'attaque de l'immense chauve-souris, chez Fairy Tail l'ambiance était explosive.

Natsu: C'était quoi ce truc et d'où sa venait!

Makarof: Natsu calme-toi!

Yuden: Maître ces choses...

Amy: Elles...elles sont du futur!

Makarof est horrifiée comme Mavis.

Mavis: Du futur...

Amy: Oui...elle...elle parcours le ciel à la recherche de nourriture...c'est un monstre redoutable!

Yuden: Hé Amy...

Amy blottit contre Millianna observe Yuden.

Yuden: Wendy et Sherrya l'ont détruite...tu n'as rien a craindre...

Amy: Mais...

Yuden: Amy...je te promets que je te protégerais d'accord je ne laisserais rien ni personne te faire du mal.

Amy tremble encore et observe Yuden.

Amy: Promis?

Yuden prit la main de la petite fille.

Yuden: Je te le promet...

Millianna sourit et se met à genoux.

Millianna: Tu peux me croire...il tiendra cette promesse.

Amy sourit et sert Yuden dans ses bras Yuden se sent bien en sentant les petits bras d'Amy l'enlacer. Chapati et Yajima discute avec Ayumi.

Yajima: Ce monstre venait de quelque part mais j'ignore où.

Ayumi: On cadre toutes la zone pour trouver la faille dans la sécurité...mais on doit continuer il reste encore un match.

Chapati: Chères spectateurs nous sommes désolée de cet interruption...le prochain match opposera la mage Elena Orlando de Sabertooth et Iris d'Heaven Tribe.

Dans les vestiaires Wendy et Sherrya sont en trains de discuter.

Sherrya: On a sauver tous le monde!

Wendy: Oui mais dommage qu'on ait été interrompue.

Sherrya: Dis voir Wendy j'aimerais savoir si tu aimerais devenir mon amie?

Wendy: oui bien sûre!

Sherrya: CHOUETTE!

Elles remontent et virent leurs coéquipiers ensemble.

Léon: Bien joué Sherrya.

Elfman: Toi aussi Wendy t'as été top! Un vrai mec!

Evergreen: Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Makarof observe Elena déjà en place.

Makarof: Elle a attaqué avec José Fairy Tail il y a quelques années...je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Mavis: Moi non plus...sans mentionner le fait que...je connais cette épée.

Makarof observe Mavis surpris.

Makarof: Ah oui?

Mavis: Oui...les premiers mage et moi avons prit une mission de la plus haute importance...scellé l'épée dans un endroit que nulle ne doit connaître...mais apparrement Elena l'a découvert.

Nala: J'ai déjà eu l'honneur de l'affronter avec...je me demande si elle a améliorer son style?

Erza: A mon avis oui elle hais Fairy Tail.

Gajeel: Et nous youpi.

Kai: Bof je rêvais de lui casser la tête de toute façon.

Jubia: Jubia a encore peur de se mesurer à elle...espérons qu'Iris s'en sorte bien.

En bas avant l'entrée dans l'arène Iris et Auris sont tous les deux ensemble.

Auris: Je refuse que tu y ailles!

Iris: Tu sais qu'on ne peux pas faire autrement...

Auris: Cette femme est dangereuses!

Iris: Je sais mais je ne peut pas simplement abandonner!

Auris: ET JE REFUSE QUE TU SOIS BLESSE!

Iris vit Auris serrer les poings elle pose sa main sur son visage.

Iris: Sa ira...ne t'en fais pas...tu dois me laisser y aller.

Auris soupire mais retire son collier pour le donner à Iris elle prit le collier en or massif représentant un aigle royal.

Auris: Il...il te protégera...

Iris: Merci...

Auris: Iris...si...si tu sort victorieuse...on...on pourras parler rien que toi et moi?

Iris sourit avant de poser une bise sur la joue d'Auris.

Iris: Avec plaisir...rien que toi et moi.

Elle entre dans l'arène alors qu'Auris rejoins son équipe Kara le vit inquiet.

Kara: Elle est forte et tu le sais...

Auris: Oui...mais...je peux pas m'empêcher de...

Modi: Hé...tu vas la retrouver...et vous allez vous trouvez un coin tranquille.

Hippolyte: Où vous bécotez.

Auris: Hé Hippolyte!

Ils éclatent de rire alors qu'Iris arrive devant Elena riant.

Elena: Rappelle-moi tu es la fille de qui?

Iris: De la Sagesse...une chose que tu ne sembles pas comprendre!

Elena: Non...je préfère la violence à la parole!

Iris: Dans ce cas je vais devoir te battre.

Elena éclate de rire sous les yeux des guildes.

Elena: Ah oui avec quel pouvoir?

Iris: Celui-ci!

Elle tends ses bras et une lumière arc-en-ciel l'inonde Ayumi se lève en reconnaissant la lueur.

Ayumi: Cette lueur...c'est pas possible!

Iris dévoile alors une nouvelle apparence elle portait une tiare une couronne en or incrusté de rubis sur son front, une armure en plaque dorée des ailes aux plumes arc-en-ciel. Elle avait des tatouages sur ses bras ses cheveux blonds forment maintenant une tresse. Dragon's Eye observe Iris choqué.

La Main Noire: C'est impossible...

Ayumi: Une Valkyrie...

Nala observe Iris comme Fairy Tail.

Grey: La vache!

Aline: Qui aurais crue...

Millianna: C'est...incroyable!

Iris observe Elena pas du tout impressionner.

Elena: Mouais...j'ai vue bien mieux...et j'ai hâte de t'entendre hurler de douleurs!

Iris: Tu ne me fais pas peur!

Elena: Pas encore!

Elle dégaine son épée.

Elena: Lame d'Hadès! Foudre!

Elle imbibe sa lame d'éclair rouge.

Elena: Tu vas vite être au sol à me supplier d'arrêter!

Auris: ALLEZ IRIS! BOTTE LUI LES FESSES!

Iris tends ses bras et deux épées arc-en-ciel apparaissent dans ses mains, elle fonce sur Elena et engage le combat la foudre rouge frappe les murs de l'arène où sont enfermé les deux femmes.

Chapati: Le combat commence Elena avec l'épée d'Hadès est en position de supériorité mais Iris étant une Valkyries qui sait à quoi peut-on s'attendre!

Ayumi: Les Valkyries sont des guerrières nées...mais Iris est très différentes de moi...elle...elle est la fille de la fondatrice des Valkyries...la Déesse Freya.

Iris repousse Elena qui invoque des loups de foudre rouge mais Iris prend son envole et créer un arc arc-en-ciel avec ses épées, en tirant sur la corde des flèches arc-en-ciel se créer précisément trois qu'elle envoie sur les créature d'Elena qui disparaissent avant de la frapper avec un bouclier arc-en-ciel pour la repousser.

Elena: Sale garce!

Elle créer des lanières noir pour pouvoir faire tourner son épées créant une sorte de chaînes projetant de la foudre, elle attaque Iris avec mais elle se protège avec son bouclier avant de lancer une lance arc-en-ciel et l'envoie sur Elena. La lance entaille la joue d'Elena qui essuie le sang sur sa joue.

Elena: Tu te débrouilles bien...mais je suis la meilleure épéiste de ce tournoie!

Iris: Non...j'ai vue des épéistes bien meilleure...Erza et je suis sûre Nala sont bien meilleure que tu ne l'es.

Elena: T'aurais jamais dût dire ça! Lame d'Hadès! Feu des Enfers!

Les flammes de l'épées deviennent bleuté.

Gajeel: On dirait tes flammes?

Yuden: Ouais...enfin celle de mon double d'Edolas.

Elena reprends son épée en mains Iris se tient prêts elle fonce sur Elena et l'attaque avec ses épées mais entre ses épées et Elena, une petite explosion se produit détruisant les deux épées d'Iris.

Iris: Quoi?

Le stade observe avec surprise les lames se briser comme ça.

La Tour: Ces lames ce sont brisé...

La Main Noire: Je n'y suis pour rien.

Auris vit la scène mais sert les poings.

Auris: Allez Iris!

Iris se protège avec son bouclier mais celui-ci explose aussi, elle se prends alors un coup de l'épée, elle se tient le bras en hurlant de douleur.

Auris: IRIS!

Achille: Quelque chose cloche!

Iris tente de répliquer mais ses mouvements sont stoppées par des micro explosion, Sting et Rogue le remarquent.

Rogue: Ce sont...

Sting: Jienma!

Dans le public les Jienma observe le combat mais créer de légère explosions pour handicapé Iris, qui est cisaillé par les assauts d'Elena qui parvient à la mettre au sol.

Elena: Maintenant je vais m'amuser!

Orga: Elle fou quoi là?

Elena plante sa lame brûlante dans l'épaule d'Iris qui hurle de douleurs sous les yeux de son compagnon, Yuden vit alors dans les gradins Jienma.

Yuden: Natsu! Les gars!

Ils virent Jienma eux aussi et sentent en lui la magie qu'il utilise, alors qu'Elena plaque Iris au mur et commence à la torturer elle fait courir sa lame brûlante sur son corps lui arrachant des cris épuisé elle perd sa forme de Valkyrie.

Chapati: Iris semble ne plus être en état de se battre...

Elena: Maintenant on va bien rire!

Elle dégage des filets de flamme qui s'enfonce dans le dos d'Iris hurlant de douleurs et la soulève sa robe commence à partir en cendre, elle tende de cacher sa nudité qui commence à devenir visible tous le monde sert les poings. Dragon's Eye observe avec intérêt.

La Tour: Une violence et une humiliation...qui me rappelle de si bons souvenirs...

Le Marteau: Hahahahaha!

Iris pleure de honte mais aussi de douleurs alors qu'Ayumi frappe la table, tandis qu'Auris bouillonne de rage comme ses coéquipiers. Elena en profite et ramasse le collier tombe.

Elena: Je le garde.

Ayumi: Arrêter le match!

Chapati: L'arbitre arrête le match! Mais...Elena ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter!

Ultia plaque sa main contre sa bouche comme Meldy et Yukino.

Yukino: La garce!

Jellal: ON doit intervenir.

Cobra: Attends!

A ce moment deux épées tranche les liens d'Iris qui retombe au sol, Nala se trouvait devant l'arène face à Elena furieuse.

Elena: Pourquoi interviens-tu sale garce!

Nala: Le match est finie...

Elena: Pas pour moi...tant que ma victime ne me supplie pas d'arrêter je continue!

Elle veut continuer mais Nala bloque sa lame avec ses épées un petit combat s'engage alors que Sabertooth, Heaven Tribe et Fairy Tail descendent dans l'arène. Sting et Rogue sépare les deux femmes alors qu'Auris éloigne Iris au sol.

Auris: Iris...

Elena: STING!

Sting: Arrête t'es malade où quoi!

Elena: Je t'interdit de me parler comme ça! Je fais ce qui me plaît!

Minerva s'approche et gifle sa soeur.

Elena: Comment...

Minerva: TAIS-TOI! Y'en a assez de ce que tu fais! Tu...

Elle est attrapé au cou par Jienma.

Jienma: Silence Minerva!

Sting furieux frappe alors Jienma qui relâche Minerva et veut frapper Sting mais Yuden s'interpose.

Sting: Yuden?

Yuden bloque le bras de Jienma et le repousse d'une vague de flamme solaire.

Chapati: Une bataille semble prendre lieux entre Sabertooth et Fairy Tail! Les Chevaliers Runique tente de remettre le calme!

Elena: De quoi vous vous mêlez Fairy Tail!

Angel: De quoi on se mêle à ce que je sache tu as volontairement continué de la faire souffrir alors que le match était arrêté!

Elena: Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est faible.

Yuden: Les seules faibles que je vois ici c'est toi ton père!

Jienma: Pardon!

Orga et Rufus arrivent Sting tente de raisonner Yuden.

Sting: Laisse...

Yuden: Non...écoutez-moi bien Jienma si vous croyez que je n'ai pas vue votre petite aide que vous avez offert à Elena, vous vous gourez!

Auris et les autres sont surpris.

Auris: Il a triché!

Jienma: As-tu la moindre preuve?

Yuden se tut alors que Jienma observe ses mages.

Jienma: Est-ce que l'un d'eux peut te certifier que j'ai utilisé ma magie?

Aucune réponse.

Jienma: Bien...

Yuden: J'ai comprit...vous utilisez la peur pour les tenir en laisse...je sais où Elena tiens ce côté!

Elena: Ah oui et toi tu penses avoir une chance simple mage de Fairy Tail.

Luxus: T'es pas au courant Yuden est le nouveau mage de Rang S de la guilde...

Elena: C'est pas un exploit!

Nala: Mais battre un Mage Sacré si!

Elena: Attends...

Yuden: Si...c'est moi qui ai botté les fesses de José...parce qu'il s'en est prit à mes amis et ma famille! Et toi et ton père vous ne êtes prit à des amis!

Iris entre-ouvre les yeux et vit Yuden se tenir sans peur face à Jienma.

Yuden: Alors vous êtes les prochains à qui je vais botter les fesses!

Sting et ses compagnons sont choqués de l'entendre alors que Nala s'avance.

Nala: Si je te croise la prochaine fois...je serais beaucoup moins sympa!

Natsu: Surtout après ce que vous avez fait à Yukino!

Lucy: C'était horrible!

Jienma reste silencieux alors que Minerva est relevé par Sting, alors que les deux s'en vont.

Yuden: Hé Sting...

Sting: Ouais?

Yuden: Si jamais il arrive un problème à Sabertooth...j'arriverais!

Sting: Pourquoi?

Yuden: Entre Chasseur de Dragon faut s'entraider.

Polyussica arrive avec Wendy et Sherrya, Iris tremblait encore.

Auris: Là Iris...sa ira...

Polyussica s'approche alors qu'Auris retire son manteau et couvre Iris qui est évacué à l'infirmerie, Dragon's Eye se lève.

Le Marteau: Ce match était...intéressant.

La Main Noire: Il ne reste que quatre jour.

Ils partent tous alors qu'à l'infirmerie Sherry est aux côté de Ren couvert de bandage, alors qu'Iris est installé dans un lit.

Polyussica: Je vais la soigner...

Makarof: Ce qui achève cette journée...

Erza: Ouais...et on a éliminé Raven Tail de la partie et maintenant?

Yuden: Maintenant...on doit d'abord régler le problème de Sabertooth avec Jienma et Elena...puis Dragon's Eye!

Kai: Sa me plaît.

Makarof: S'occupez de Jienma est risqué il est très fort.

Yuden: Ouais on disait aussi ça de José.

Makarof rit alors qu'Auris s'approche de Nala.

Auris: Merci...sans toi...

Nala: C'est normal.

Auris observe Iris dans le lit.

Auris: Elle...elle va bien aller?

Nala: T'en fais pas Polyussica sait guérir les blessures...

Auris: Je...Je vais rester avec elle...

Polyussica: Bien sûre.

Auris reste aux côtés d'Iris alors qu'à l'extérieur Heaven's Tribe rejoins Fairy Tail.

Kara: Hé...merci Fairy Tail...

Makarof: Aucun soucis.

Voix: Vous avez un cœur en or.

Ils virent alors arriver un vieil homme qui tient dans sa main une sorte de sceptre dorée avec des ailes au bouts. Il avait une barbe blanche recouvrant son visage, il avait des cheveux blancs assez long qui arrive à la hauteur de ses épaules, il portait aussi une armure dorée sur lequel est dessiné un grands arbre à plusieurs branche il avait une sorte de cache en métal dorée sur son œil gauche.

Kara: Maître Odin!

Odin: Kara où est Auris?

Makarof: Il est resté avec Iris à l'infirmerie...j'imagine que vous êtes Odin.

Odin: Le Maître d'Heaven's Tribe.

Yuden: Whoua vous devez être sacrément balèze.

Adam: C'est un maître de guilde évidemment.

Odin: Je ne veux pas me vanter mais...certains me considère presque comme faisant partit des Dieu d'Ishval.

Ils sont choqué alors que Sabertooth sort du stade et il vit Elena.

Odin: Je sens en elle un cœur sombre...comme celui de son père.

Nala: On la connait...elle a attaqué notre guilde avec Phantom Lord.

Odin: OUi j'en ai entendu parler. Et j'ai aussi entendu dire que l'ancien maître de Phantom Lord José.

Yuden: Est mort...un drôle de type...l'à calciné.

Roméo est intrigué par ses paroles

Roméo: Un drôle de type?

Yuden: Ouais il avait une cape sombre de drôle de tatouage sur le corps...et ah oui il avait une longue chevelure bleu sombre.

Roméo est choqué.

Roméo: QUOI?! T'en es sûre!

Yuden: Ouais pourquoi?

Roméo: Y'a quelques années un drôle de type est venu nous sauver des bandits qu'Ivan à envoyer! Il leur a botté les fesses puis est repartit il avait la même apparence que celle que tu viens de décrire.

Yuden et ses compagnons sont choqué.

Evy: Il fait partit de votre cercle d'amis?

Natsu: Non...

Happy: Il a dit quelque chose?

Roméo: Heu...seulement qu'il avait une promesse à respecté de la part d'un vieil homme...

Makarof est choqué.

Makarof: Quoi...

Les éléments se rassemble alors dans son esprit.

Lucy: Maître?

Makarof: Impossible...alors...

Yuden: Hé le vieux?

Makarof: J'ai bien demandé à quelqu'un de veiller sur la guilde...mais...

Yuden: Mais...

Makarof: C'était à Acnologia.

Ils sont choqué d'entendre Makarof parler du Dragon les ayants défendue à Tenro.

Warren: Attendez maître...vous avez demander au Dragon de l'Apocalypse de nous protéger!

Max: C'est dangereux!

Makarof: Il nous a protéger contre Bahamuth sur Tenro...et si c'est bien...la même personne qui a protéger Yuden et Roméo...alors il n'a pas l'air dangereux.

Yuden se souvient du sauvetage qu'à orchestré cette homme.

Yuden: Alors...ce type...serait Acnologia?

Natsu: Mais attends...il peut se transformer en Dragon? C'EST TROP COOL!

Happy: Natsu...

Odin: En tous cas je vous remercierais jamais assez pour avoir protéger Iris...

Nala: De rien.

Il s'en va avec sa guilde alors que Fairy Tail rentre à leur auberge pour féliciter Erza et Cana de leurs prouesses.

Makarof: A Erza et Cana! Qui ont permis à Fairy Tail d'arriver au sommet du classement!

Tous: A ERZA ET CANA!

A une table Nashi mange un steak enflammé avec Natsu.

Natsu: Dis voir tu aimes aussi les steak enflammé?

Nashi: Ouais je maîtrise aussi la magie de Chasseur de Dragon de feu!

Natsu: Ah oui et de qui ?

Nashi est gênée mais Lucy comprit en voyant la ressemblance avec Natsu.

Lucy: Laisse-moi deviner...de ton père?

Nashi et Natsu regarde Lucy puis se regarde.

Natsu: J'ai...une...une fille...

Nashi: Heu...oui...mais...

Natsu: Et...ta mère...qui c'est?

Lucy se rapproche d'eux et Happy comme les autres virent la magnifique photo de famille, Readers les peint tous les quatre alors que Lucy et Natsu sourit en voyant leurs petite fille avec eux.

Angel: Ces deux-là...j'imaginais leur enfant exactement comme ça...en fait où sont Yuden et Amy?

Luxus: A ton avis?

Dehors Yuden et Amy marchent tranquillement dans les rues de Crocus.

Amy: Whoua...j'avais jamais profité des lumière de Crocus...

Yuden: J'imagine que cet endroit n'existe plus dans ton futur...

Amy: Si...mais...c'est devenu le repère du Dragon noir...

Yuden: Hé t'en fais pas...on va retrouver une très bonne amie.

Amy: Qui?

Voix: Moi.

Yuden sursaute mort de peur alors qu'Amy rit en voyant que la femme est Millianna qui éclate de rire.

Yuden: La vache Millianna...tu sais que les Chasseurs de Dragons peuvent aussi faire une crise cardiaque!

Millianna rit alors qu'Amy est porté par la femme chat.

Millianna: Excuse-moi mais c'étai tentant.

Amy: Papa a eu peur.

Millianna: Papa? Yuden est ton...

Amy: Oui...mon papa dans le futur.

Millianna: Ah et...ta maman?

Amy hésite mais vit le regard de Millianna et eu de grosses larmes dans les yeux, Yuden et Millianna sont inquiets.

Amy: Ma maman...elle...elle me parlait de mon papa...elle disait qu'il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie...plusieurs fois...et qu'elle n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autres après...

Elle tremble mais Millianna la réconforte.

Amy: Elle...elle a longtemps pleuré quand il est mort...et...elle...elle est...elle est morte quand...quand...le méchant est arrivé...

Yuden est choqué.

Yuden: Le méchant?

Amy: Oui...le méchant à la grosse masse et l'armure de fer blancs...un...un généraux de la Chasse Sauvage.

Yuden réfléchit.

Yuden: Il...il s'appellerait pas Imlerith?

Amy: Si...il...il est venu...et...

Millianna réconforte la petite qui regarde ensuite Millianna.

Amy: Maman...NE PARS PLUS! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS TOUTES SEULES!

Millianna est choqué comme Yuden qui réconforte la petite.

Yuden: Là...

Millianna: Ma chérie...on ne laissera personne te séparer de nous...

Elle sert la petite en larme contre elle alors que Yuden prit les deux femmes contre lui, ils décident ensuite de manger dans un restaurant ensemble la petite entre ses parents mange. Yuden et Millianna profite de la soirée avec leurs fille du futur tout en se lançant des regards doux, à la fin de la soirée ils étaient assis sur un bancs à scruter les étoiles. La petite sur les genoux de Yuden et Millianna la tête poser contre son épaule.

Millianna: C'était une soirée magnifique.

Yuden: Ouais...qui aurait cru que avant demain...je soit avec ma fille...et la femme que j'aime.

Millianna regarde alors Yuden.

Millianna: Yuden...

Yuden: Millianna...je...je voulait vraiment que...tu saches que tu comptes énormément pour moi...les autres avaient beau me charrier et moi les contredirent mais...ils ont raison.

Millianna: Yuden...

Yuden: Millianna...je t'aime...Je t'aime de toute mon âme...et tout mon cœur...

Millianna eu des larmes aux yeux et embrasse alors Yuden qui sent son cœur battre à tout rompre en partageant ce baiser avec Millianna.

Millianna: Je t'aime aussi...et...je suis si heureuse...que tu sois encore vivant...

Yuden embrasse à nouveau Millianna plus loin Luxus observe la scène avec Angel, Fried et Mirajane à leurs côtés.

Fried: On dirait qu'il a finit par lui avouer.

Angel: Hm...

Elle regarde Fried et s'en approche avant de l'embrasser à sa grande surprise, Luxus vit le chef de l'Unité Raijin rougir comme un pivoine alors que sa sœur l'embrasse.

Fried: Angel mais que...

Angel: J'en avait envie...

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il croise le regard de Luxus.

Luxus: Ben alors t'attends quoi?

Fried: Mais Lux...

Luxus: Pas de mais allez dépêche-toi d'aller rattraper ma sœur!

Fried obéie et suit Angel alors que Mirajane éclate de rire.

Luxus: Quoi?

Mirajane: On dirait que chacun à trouvé sa Juliette.

Luxus: Ah oui.

Mirajane: Tous sauf toi Luxus.

Luxus: ah oui et qu'est-ce que t'en sait Mirajane?

Mirajane: Voyons je suis au courant de tous dans la guilde et tu es le seul à ce que je sache qui n'ai pas de petite-amie.

Luxus s'approche d'elle la démone se sent gênée.

Luxus: Je répète ma question...qu'est-ce que tu en sais...

Mirajane: Luxus...

Luxus pose sa main sur la joue de la démone.

Luxus: Qui te dis que je l'ai pas trouvé ma Juliette...

Mirajane observe le regard de Luxus ardent, elle finit par embrasser Luxus alors que la scène est observer par Dragon's Eye de leurs position.

La Tour: Ces jeunes gens ne savent pas encore ce qui les attendent...

Le Marteau: L'heure tourne...

La Main Noire: Et bientôt notre maître sera à nouveau présent dans ce monde...et il recouvrira le monde de Ténèbres!

Chibi et le prince sont blottit au fond de la cage.

Chibi: Yuden...

Yuden lui est de retour à la guilde et vit Natsu avec Lucy et Nashi endormie l'une contre l'autre.

Natsu: Alors? Où est Amy?

Yuden: Avec Millianna. J'imagine que...

Natsu: Ouaip et que Millianna?

Yuden: Ouais...mais j'aimerais que Chibi soit là aussi...

Natsu: Hé...il va bien t'en fais pas...par contre regarde.

Yuden vit alors endormie l'un contre l'autre Aline et Kai ainsi que Reby blottit contre Gajeel.

Yuden: Whoua...

A l'infirmerie Auris est toujours blottit contre Iris qui se réveille et le vit assis sur une chaise serrant sa main, elle rit et sert sa main en retour Auris se réveil et vit son amie.

Auris: Iris...tu es...

Elle le coupe en embrassant Auris qui rougit.

Auris: Iris...

Iris: C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler?

Auris: Heu...oui...enfin...

Elle partage un autre baiser alors que dans l'autre lit Ren avait Sherry blottit contre lui, son corps lui faisait encore mal mais la sensation d'avoir la femme qu'il aime à ses côtés le réconforte. A Sabertooth Sting et Rogue sont dans leurs quartiers ils avaient eu droit au sermons de Jienma, Sting entends quelqu'un toquer à sa porte il vit Minerva sur le pallier couverte de bleue.

Sting: Minerva!

Minerva: S'il te plaît...je...je peux...

Sting: Entre...

Elle rentre alors que Sting soupir comment pouvait-il continuer de faire semblant, Jienma est fort plus fort que lui et il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de le stopper Yuden. Dans une autre chambre Elena profite du collier qu'elle a volé à Iris et observe l'arène en souriant.

Elena: Vous aurez une bien belle surprise demain Fairy Tail.

Dans le Palais Derton en allant voir la Princesse Jade entends une conversation entre elle et Arcadios.

Arcadios: Princesse les préparatifs sont prêtes...

Jade: Bien...

Arcadios: Êtes-vous sûre que ce soit...la bonne solution?

Jade: Je n'ai pas le choix...ils...ils retiennent mon petit garçon...

Derton est choqué alors qu'il entend les mots de la Princesse Jade.

Jade: Nous devons activer la Porte Eclipse avant l'arrivé de l'armée des Dragons.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant le quatrième jour d'épreuve offre une nouvelle épreuve qui scellera définitivement le retour de Fairy Tail, une épreuve dans laquelle Nala va prouver qu'elle n'est pas l'ombre de sa sœur. Dans le prochain chapitre "La renaissance de Fairy Tail".**

 **Tableau des score:**

 **1st: Dragon's Eye=48 Pts.**

 **2nd: Fairy Tail B= 44 Pts.**

 **3rd: Mermaid Heel=41 Pts.**

 **4th: Fairy Tail A= 35 Pts.**

 **4th: Sabertooth= 35 Pts.**

 **6th: Heaven's Tribe= 31 Pts.**

 **7th: Lamia Scale= 30 Pts.**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus= 16 Pts.**

 **8th: Blue Pegasus= 16 Pts.**

 **Merci à toi crocropaul de ta review sa fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir une, je vous dit à tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre tchao.**


	138. Chapitre 138: La renaissance de Fairy

**L'arc des Grand Jeux se poursuit les équipes sont désormais prête à disputer la quatrième journée d'épreuve des Grand Jeux inter-magique dans une course très spécial. Pour enchaîner sur un combat en triple mais avant tous ça un flashforward**

* * *

 **Chapitre 138: La renaissance de Fairy Tail.**

 _Fiore 12 ans plus tard._

 _Le monde est ravagé par des explosions le ciel est recouvert de nuage sombre alors que dans les décombres de la ville de Crocus deux femmes s'approchent d'une immense tour sombre au sommet les éclairs déchire le ciel. Elles se cachent d'une troupe de Cavaliers de la Chasse Sauvage sortant de la Citadelle._

 _Femme 1: Lucy..._

 _Lucy: Je sais...mais on doit les sortir de là..._

 _L'autre femme était Millianna le visage couvert de coupure mais surtout avec des cernes sous ses yeux, sa chevelure plus longue formait désormais une queue de cheval. Elles virent un minuscule trou dans les mur de la forteresse elles creuse suffisamment pour pouvoir se faufiler et se cacher, elles virent alors des esclaves travailler sous la surveillance de créature maléfique. Certains travaillent à fabriquer les murs de la citadelle où d'autres à nourrir les Molosses dans un enclot, elles se cache en voyant dans les cieux un œil de dragon immense qui balaye la zone. Les prisonniers tremble de peur en voyant l'œil balayer la zone, il s'arrête alors sur une petite fille aux cheveux argent à ce moment un commandant de la Chasse arrive avec son énorme masse._

 _Millianna: Imlerith..._

 _Imlerith: Cette fillette! Notre Dieu l'a choisit!_

 _Des Chevaliers de la Chasse attrape la petite fille tentant de se débattre mais vainement ses cris se termine quand la lourde porte de fer noir se referme. Millianna étouffe ses sanglots comme Lucy alors qu'ils entendent après plusieurs minutes les cris de la petite éphémère car il est suivie du grognement d'un Dragon, un bras retombe au pieds des deux femmes qui serrent chacune les poings._

 _Millianna: On doit libérer les filles..._

 _Lucy: C'était...c'était la fille...de Sorano..._

 _Millianna: N'y pense plus..._

 _Une cloche sonne._

 _Imlerith: Bien...vous avez droit à 3 heures de repos mortel!_

 _Ils rejoignent alors une immense caserne alors qu'Imlerith rentre à l'intérieur de la Citadelle imposante, les deux femmes se glisse dans les baraquements et y virent alors les esclaves dans de tous petits lits obligé de se serrer les uns aux autres. Elles se cachent d'une chauve-souris de surveillance son œil balayant la pièce, Millianna sort une dague et la détruit les prisonniers virent leurs colliers se désactiver. Les filles fouillent parmis les prisonniers soulagé et virent deux petites filles endormies l'une contre l'autre._

 _Millianna: Amy..._

 _Lucy: Nashi!_

 _Amy et Nashi se réveillent et virent leurs mères devant elles._

 _Amy et Nashi: MAMAN!_

 _Elles les prennent dans leurs bras et sanglote._

 _Amy: Vite on doit partir...avant qu'Imlerith ne remarque que les colliers sont désactivé._

 _Ils partent les prisonniers commencent à se faufiler sous la muraille et s'échapper mais soudain l'œil immense les remarquent, son cris résonne dans tous Fiore alors que la porte de la Citadelle s'ouvre laissant sortir des Soldats de la Chasse Sauvage alors que des monstres apparaissent._

 _Lucy: Repérée!_

 _Millianna déploie son aura et commence à faire un carnage dans les rangs des monstres, les Cavaliers arrivent et elle les tuent sous les yeux de sa fille et Lucy._

 _Lucy: Millianna!_

 _Millianna: Partez!_

 _Amy: NON MAMAN VIENS!_

 _Ils entendent alors sur la Tour quelque chose d'immense commencer à descendre elles virent alors l'oeil se rapprocher puis dévoiler un immense dragon aux écailles noire qui descend en grognant le long de la Tour, il reste fixer sur la femme chat qui envoie au tapis les soldats de la Chasse sauvage. Il fixe ensuite Imlerith qui s'incline et va vers la femme chat qui tente de lutter mais il la saisit au cou._

 _Imlerith: Tu n'aurais jamais dût défier notre divinité!_

 _Millianna: Va...en Enfer!_

 _Imlerith rit à plein poumons._

 _Imlerith: Toi en première._

 _Il sert son étreinte et les trois filles entendent un énorme crac Amy vit ensuite avec horreur Millianna être dévorer par l'immense dragon elle hurle à pleins poumons devant ce cauchemars._

 _"Retour au présent"_

Amy se réveille en hurlant Millianna se réveille en même temps, elle vit la petite trembler les larmes aux yeux.

Millianna: Amy?

Amy: MAMAN!

Elle sanglote contre elle alors que Kagura arrive alerter.

Kagura: Millianna?

Millianna: Elle a fait un cauchemars Kagura...

Kagura soupire.

Kagura: Dis-nous ce que tu as vue ma puce.

Amy: La...la...

Elle se calme alors que les filles de Mermaid Heel arrivent toutes.

Amy: La...Fin du monde...

Quelques heures plus tard la guilde de Fairy Tail arrive à l'arène de Crocus.

Makarof: La suite des épreuves.

Mavis: Avec l'élimination de Raven Tail ils devront trouvé une autre façon d'organiser les matchs.

Makarof: Oui surtout que nous avons encore à nous occupez de Dragon's Eye...selon les petites ils auraient un liens avec l'Apocalypse qui risque de nous tomber dessus.

Ils scrutent le box de Dragon's Eye qui sont tous en trains de regarder les spectateurs s'installer.

Chapati: Chères spectateurs pour ce nouveau jours de tournoie des Grand Jeux Inter-magique toujours présenter par moi CHapati Lola votre fidèle commentateur accompagné de Monsieur Yajima.

Yajima: Bonjour à tous.

Chapati: Et nous sommes rejoins par un invité spécial il s'agit du père de la mage de Fairy Tail Lucy Hearthfillia! Jude Hearthfillia.

Jude: Bonjour c'est un honneur que de présenter ces jeux.

Dans la tribune d'Heaven Tribe Iris arrive main dans la main avec Auris.

Kara: Hé Iris.

Evy: Tu devrais rester allongé.

Iris: Non...je...je dois supporter mon équipe...et puis Auris est là.

Zatana pose sa mains sur l'épaule du mage.

Zatana: Si jamais tu la fais souffrir tu sais ce qui t'attends.

Auris: Je te rassure...jamais je ne lui...

Zatana: Y'a intérêt!

Lucy sourit en voyant la scène de loin alors que Nashi est à ses côtés quand à Amy elle est avec sa mère, Millianna réconforte toujours la petite sous les yeux de Yuden.

Yuden: Je vais voir Amy.

Erza le vit rejoindre le box de Mermaid Heel elle eu de l'inquiétude par rapport à la petite.

Nala: Erza?

Erza: Sa vas...juste que...j'ai l'impression...

Nala: L'impression que quoi?

Erza: Qu'il va arriver un grand malheurs...

Nala rassure sa soeur toujours inquiète alors qu'Arcadios arrive devant l'auberge de Fairy Tail, il entre et vit Yukino assise déboussolée.

Arcadios: Excusez-moi êtes-vous Yukino?

Yukino: Oui...pourquoi?

Arcadios: J'ai besoin de vous.

De retour dans l'arène la Princesse Jade est encore déboussolé Derton le vit, il se tait sur ce qu'il a entendu hier.

Chapati: Bien l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui se nomme la Combat Infinis!

Mavis: Combat infinis?

Nala sent alors l'heure pour elle de briller.

Nala: Je m'en charge.

Ils scrutent tous Nala du regard alors que Yuden arrive chez Millianna.

Yuden: Hé.

Amy vit son père et se blottit contre lui fatigué .

Millianna: Elle a fait un cauchemars hier soir...

Yuden: C'est une enfant c'est normal...mais...j'imagine que...

Millianna: Oui...

Yuden réconforte Amy alors qu'il vit Nala entrer dans l'arène.

Yuden: Nala va participer on dirait.

Kagura: Je me charge de cet épreuve.

Risley: TU es sûre Kagura?

Kagura: Je veux jauger ma propre force...je dois y participer.

Du côté de Fairy Tail Angel s'avance.

Luxus: Angel?

Angel: Je vais aussi y aller...c'est l'honneur de la guilde qui est en jeux.

Chapati: Trois mages sont déjà sélectionner: Nala Scarlet de Fairy Tail A! Angel Dreyar pour Fairy Tail B et Kagura Mikazuchi pour Mermaid Heel!

La Tour rit en voyant la scène.

La Tour: Je vais moi aussi aller m'amuser.

Le Marteau: Soit fort mon frère.

La Tour: Comme toujours je serait sans pitié.

Elena sourit le collier d'Iris encore autour du cou.

Elena: Je vais aussi y aller...sa sera amusant de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Nala.

Sting reste silencieux comme les autres.

Elena: Hé bien quel enthousiasme.

Minerva: On est pas tes parents...fait comme bon te semble.

Elena: Je l'espère...et si jamais vous osez encore intervenir...je veillerais à ce que papa te le fasse payer Minerva.

Elle descend alors que Lector lui tire la langue dans son dos.

Lector: Quel peste.

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose.

Auris: Je vais y aller et tous les éclater!

Iris: Vas-y on restera là te soutenir!

Chapati: Dragon's Eye envoie La Tour que nous n'avons plus vue depuis le premier jours de la compétition où il a était remarquable! Heaven's Tribe a décidé d'envoyer Auris! Alors qu'Elena sera la représentante de Sabertooth.

Yajima: J'espère qu'elle saura se tenir sinon nous seront obligé de prendre des sanctions contre elle.

Elena grogne en entendent Yajima.

Elena: Quel bande de crétin...je ferait ce qu'il me plaît.

Auris dévisage Elena.

Auris: Toi t'as pas fini de payer ce que t'as fais à Iris!

Elena: Ta copine a réussi à s'en remettre? Elle est pas si faible finalement.

Auris: Fait gaffe!

Chapati: Des tensions ont lieux entre Heaven's Tribe et Sabertooth par rapport à l'incident d'hier.

Jude: Si nous pouvons appeler ça un accident.

Yajima: Je suis de votre avis Jude...le passé d'Elena ne plaide pas en faveur de l'incident.

Chapati: On vient de m'informer que Bacchus sera le présentant de Quattro Cerberus, Shaw représentera Lamia Scale et enfin Blue Pegasus envoit Jenny Rearlight!

Jenny arrive dans l'arène avec les autres.

Jenny: Hé ben Nala et Angel...sa risque d'être compliqué de lutter.

Nala: Dis pas ça tu as aussi une incroyable force...j'ai entendu dire que tu utilises le Take Over?

Jenny: Exacte...d'ailleurs j'aurais aimé que Mirajane participe.

Angel: Désolée mais ne t'inquiète pas...je suis là pour prendre la relève.

Mato arrive.

Mato: Bien je vais vous présenter les règles du Combat Infinis chacun d'entre vous allez devoir combattre une horde d'ennemie de plus en plus fort et nombreux, le but est de rester le plus longtemps dans la compétition en éliminant le maximum de monstre possible en 30 minute!

Elena: Intéressant...

Elle observe Nala.

Mato: Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que plus vous éliminer d'ennemies plus vous aurez a en affronter le gagnant sera celui ayant tenue le plus longtemps mais aussi ayant éliminer le plus de monstres! Alors c'est partit non d'une citrouille!

Ils sont alors transporté dans la ville de Crocus alors que la Main Noire sourit.

La Main Noire: Je crois que sa risque de devenir très vite amusant.

A peine arrivé en ville Elena sort son épée et tente d'attaquer Nala en traître mais elle bloque sa lame avec ses épées.

Nala: N'essaye même pas...

Elena: Sale...

Elles virent alors une vapeurs noir se répandre sur la ville alors que les monstres originellement prévue commence à muter.

La Tour: Hmmm...intéressant.

Il disparaît sous les yeux des autres combattants.

Nala: Je n'abandonnerais pas.

Elle revêt son armure de Guerrière de feu et commence à tailler son chemin dans les hordes de monstres, Jycrain vit ça stupéfait.

Jycrain: Nala...

Hoteye: Elle a en elle une force et une détermination à toute épreuve.

Kagura sourit et sort son sabre avant de foncer dans le tas elle aussi, suivie rapidement des autres Elena sert le poing.

Elena: Je ne laisserais pas cette petite peste gagner...loin de là!

 _"OST Erza Theme"_

Elle calcine les créature s'approchant d'elle avec son épée de feu avant de prendre la direction de Nala, qui arrive dans une zone où les statues s'anime et avancent vers elle prêts à l'écraser mais elle met alors une tenue en tissus blancs laissant ses bras à nues. Elle avait une bande de tissus qui entoure chacune de ses mains, elle était pieds nus mais avec sa force elle explose l'abdomen d'une statue qui s'effondre au sol sous les yeux médusé des spectateurs.

Chapati: Nala Scarlet vient de traverser ce monstre à main nue!

Nala utilise ensuite sa force à éliminer les monstres de pierre rien qu'à l'aide de sa force physique, de la fontaine jaillit des créature amphibienne couverte de matière noire elle écrase la tête de l'un d'eux. Elle attrape l'un d'eux lui sautant dessus et arrache ses organes vitaux d'une traite elle sent alors un mouvement derrière elle elle stoppe alors la lame d'Elena imbibé de feu, Elena est choqué alors que le public est horrifiée.

Chapati: Elena Orlando a tenté d'attaquer Nala Scarlet dans le dos!

Sting frappe des poings sur la rambarde.

Orga: On va encore perdre des poings à cause de son orgueil mal placé.

Rufus: Elle devrait réfléchir avant d'attaquer Nala.

Les monstres entoure les deux femmes Nala arrache le collier d'Elena rapidement alors que sa main tient toujours la lame d'Elena.

Elena: Sale...garce!

Nala: J'ai toujours détesté ta tronche.

D'un simple mouvement du bras horizontalement Nala explose l'épée d'Elena certains fragment s'enfonce dans sa chaire, elle hurle de douleurs alors que sur les visages du public se lisait la stupéfaction et le choc même parmis ses coéquipiers.

Mavis: Elle...elle vient de détruire l'épée d'Hadès!

Erza est choqué par la force de sa petite soeur qui juste après donne un uppercut à Elena avant de la propulser dans les habitations de la ville, elle finit sa course dans une boutique le visage en sang.

Rogue: Elle l'a bien cherché.

Sting: Ouais...

Natsu, Grey et Yuden sont choqué de l'avoir vue exploser une épée à main nue.

Yuden, Grey et Yuden: C'EST UN MONSTRE!

Erza sourit fièrement alors que Nala change de tenue pour celle d'une archère alors qu'une légion de corbeau fonce sur elle, elle décoche une flèche qui se divise en plusieurs et frappe les corbeaux. Elle vit du sol sortir des vers géants qui fonce sur elle mais elle sort deux épées et les découpe en rondelle en tournant comme une toupie, elle vit d'autres monstres s'approcher elle fonce et décime les rangs des créatures qui ne font pas long feu.

Makarof: Nala grimpe dans le classement.

Auris se retrouve devant une légion de plante.

Auris: Souffle Solaire!

Il crache une gerbe de flamme solaire qui transforme les plantes en tas de cendre rapidement, avant d'enchaîner sur des chiens de l'Enfer. Nala a force de se tailler une route arrive face à Kagura devant un champ de corps découper.

Kagura: Tu es forte...

Nala: Toi aussi.

D'autres créatures apparaissent semblable à des magiciens en armure qui les encerclent, Kagura observe Nala.

Kagura: Tu es prêtes?

Nala revêt son armure de magicienne ainsi que sa fidèle épée de magicienne en plus de sa lame de feu.

Nala: Prête...

Elles se foncent dessus épées dégainer.

Chapati: Incroyable Kagura et Erza se foncent dessus vont-elles se battre entre elles!?

Nala saute en l'air au moment où les mages tirent leurs magies vers elles, Kagura l'aide pour se propulse et Nala d'une mouvements circulaire annule toutes les attaques se dirigeants vers elles. Kagura découpe alors une rangé de mage et Nala l'autre. Les mages retombent au sol mais les deux femmes virent des épouvantails apparaître armée de leurs faux, Nala brandit son épée de feu et avec l'aide de Kagura élimine les créatures rapidement.

Kagura: Maintenant je dois te laisser car sa reste une compétition!

Nala: Je comprend bonne chance à toi Kagura.

Kagura s'en va alors que Nala vit débarquer dans une ruelle des créature semblable à des roues de carrosse immense, elles foncent sur elle en laissant une traînée de feu. Nala revêt son armure de guerrière de l'eau Scylla la reconnait.

Scylla: Elle ressort les grand classique.

Avec son épée elle éteint les flammes des roues et parvient à s'en débarrasser pour laisser la place à des Onis géant armée de grosse masse pleine de pique. Elle évite l'un d'eux et tranche les jambes d'un mouvements circulaire, la créature bascule vers l'arrière où se trouve Nala mais elle l'évite avant de sauter sur le second et enfoncer son épée dans le crâne. Les deux Onis s'effondre au sol sous les yeux des camarades de Nala.

Erza: Nala...

Chapati: Nala nous impressionne au fil des créatures qu'elle élimine...mais on arrive presque à la moitié du temps réglementaire!

Jude: C'est maintenant que les monstres les plus féroces doivent apparaître.

Nala est entouré alors d'une flaupé de démon de foudre qui lance un sort combiné sur elle, mais la guerrière déploie son armure de la foudre pour se protéger. Elle sort alors une épée dégageant une brume gelée et commence à courir sur un mur d'un bâtiment et se propulse pour trancher deux démons du tonnerre. Deux autres lui lancent des sorts de foudre mais elle les évite de pirouette acrobatique, avant de dégaine son arc et tire deux flèche perçant le cœur des monstres de foudre avant de se réceptionner sur les mains et faire apparaître deux épées dans ses pieds et en même temps de tirer deux flèches et elle tranche les Démons à sa porté. Nala retombe au sol avec ses deux épées en mains et vit alors des Chiens de l'enfer arriver sur elle mais elle découpe les chiens tout en portant une nouvelle armure, mais les crocs percent le métal et arrache des morceaux de l'armure.

Le Marteau: Leurs crocs traversent tous les aciers...sauf le notre évidemment.

La Main Noire: J'ai comme l'impression que sa ne l'arrêtera pas.

Erza: Continue Nala...je suis si fière de toi.

Nala sort alors une lance et la fait tournoyer pour se débarrasser des Chiens de l'Enfer armure était en morceau et ses bras portent des marques de crocs et de griffe. Elle vit alors de l'ombre émerger des monstres sombres ils avaient de long bras et s'avance lentement vers Nala, qui se prépare elle évite alors un bras qui allait l'attraper et commence à éliminer les créatures qui parviennent à la blesser mais elle ne lâche rien. Elle revêt son armure d'Amazone qui augmente sa vitesse elle parvient à rapidement à les éliminers.

Chapati: QUELLE RAPIDITEE! Nala Scarlet passe les monstres à la moulinette!

Yajima: Elle est l'une des meilleurs mages de Fairy Tail!

Nala vit alors quatre grosses Wyvern de différentes couleurs l'une d'elle est jaune, l'autre rouge, une autre bleu et la dernière violette.

Mavis: Des Wyvern élémentaires...mais elles ce sont éteintes il y a longtemps!

La Wyvern jaune crache un arc de foudre que Nale absorbe avec une épée de foudre mais celle de feu lui crache une boule de feu la frappant à l'abdomen elle se réceptionne avec ses mains et sort son épée de glace et d'eau alors que la Wyvern de poison se poste au-dessus d'elle. Elle évite le souffle empoisonné alors que celle de glace fonce sur elle, Nala bloque sa gueule alors que son corps froid est à quelques centimètre du siens. Elle change l'une de ses épée pour une de feu et entaille la figure de la créature qui se redresse, Nala attrape le cou de la créature avec ses jambes et d'une force colossale l'envoit contre celle de poison faisant s'effondrer le bâtiment.

Aline: La vache!

Gajeel: Elle en a de la force!

Erza sourit en voyant sa soeur se battre pour la guilde Nala fonce sur le dragon de feu alors que celui de foudre se trouve derrière elle, elle revêt sa tenue de samouraï et saute pour donner un coup de pieds à la Wyvern qui perds le contrôle et s'écrase sur le toit. Elle fonce de nouveau sur la Wyvern de feu qui crache des boules de feu sur Nala qui les déchire avec ses épées, elle revêt son armure de la guerrière des mers et utilise un bouclier d'eau pour parcourir les derniers mètre. Elle donne un énorme coup de bouclier dans la mâchoire de la créature. Elle sort son épée et taillade la gorge de la créature qui pousse un hurlement avant de tomber au sol. Les trois autres grognent contre Nala celle de poison fonce sur elle mais Nala l'évite d'une glissade, la Wyvern de foudre la foudroie avec son jets de foudre. Elle se redresse et sort son arc et tir une flèche dans le flancs de la Wyvern elle court saute sur un toit et fonce sur la Wyvern qui projette des arc électrique elle glisse et décoche une flèche dans le crâne de la Wyvern qui part s'écraser dans une rivière plus loin.

Grey: Plus que deux!

Se joint alors à la fête des Roues de feu et de foudre qui détruisent les bâtiment mais Nala avec ses épées de glace, immobilise les créature puis les découpe en deux.

Nala: Je me battrais pour ma guilde!

Elle vit la Wyvern de poison qui crache un nuage toxique sur elle mais elle s'élève haut dans les airs et fait apparaître une hallebarde qui percent les écailles de la créature et la fait chuter vers le sol, Nala se redresse la fatigue commence à l'habiter mais vit la Wyvern de glace qui fait une attaque en piqué vers elle en crachant un brouillard givrant. Nala revêt son armure de guerrière de feu. Elle dégaine son épée et fonce sur la Wyvern elle se prend alors des pics de glace que la créature crache avec son blizzard mais elle parvient à l'atteindre, elle s'accroche à son cou et enfonce sa lame dans la tête au niveau de l'oeil et crève les deux avant de tirer et de se laisser tomber avant de se réceptionner avec grâce alors que la Wyvern s'écrase comme une pierre dans une habitation.

Makarof: Elle vient de battre ces Wyvern à elle toute seul...

Chapati: Nala Scarlet est incroyable elle vient de terrasser quatre Wyvern!

Le Marteau: Elle est très forte!

La Main Noire: Elle a encore du chemin...

Ils virent le temps affichant encore 15 minute.

Chapati: On arrive dans la moitié du temps réglementaire et pour l'instant Fairy Tail A est en tête grâce à la prestation de Nala Scarlet!

Nala parcours les rues en décimant toujours les légions de monstre elle arrive sur une grande place où apparaissent autour d'elle six sortes de chevaliers autour d'elle, sauf que chacun n'avait pas d'armure et possédais de épées.

Wendy: Nala!

Natsu: T'en fais pas Wendy elle peut le faire.

Erza et Jycrain sont inquiets pour la guerrière qui revêt sa tenue de samouraï et prit ses deux épées.

Nala: Je suis prêtes!

Les guerriers l'attaque en même temps elle bloque les lames de quatre d'entre eux, et évitent les autres elles contre chaque coups d'épée mais s'en prends quelques uns. Elle évite un chevalier qui tente de la décapiter avec ses épées et elle parvient à le découper au niveau du ventre le faisant s'évaporer deux autres l'attaque mais fait une pirouette aérienne et les décapitent. Elle continue de se battre de toutes ses forces en évitant les épées des chevaliers et parvient à tous les battre mais portait les entailles sur ses bras et son corps, elle entends des pas lourds et vit alors un monstre colossale.

Chapati: Voilà les Classes S!

Le monstre était un immense démon au corps massif il avait un énorme boulet qu'il se traîne derrière lui, Nala dégaine ses épées et sent alors derrière elle un autre démon jumeau armé d'une énorme claymore. La créature fait tourner son boulet ravageant les bâtiments et le lance en direction de Nala qui l'évite de justesse mais doit retenir le jumeau qui abat sa claymore vers elle. Nala évite le boulet qui revient vers la créature qui la fait tourner à proximité de lui Nala manque de se le prendre mais la roche arraché la blesse a la joue. Nala recule vers le démon à la claymore alors que le démon au boulet le lance vers elle le boulet frappe le monstre à la claymore, qui lâche son épée qui s'écrase au sol Nala court sur la chaîne et glisse pour enfoncer ses épées dans le crâne de la créature qui retombe au sol. Les deux disparaissent alors que une colonne de feu et de glace se dresse dans les cieux et dévoile alors deux créature semblable au monstre de rang S qu'Erza à vaincu dans le Pandémonium sauf que l'une était embrasé et l'autre dégage une vapeur glacial.

 _"Fin OST"_

Gajeel: C'est pas vrai...

Reby: Encore ces choses!

La Main Noire: Elle n'y survivra pas...

Nala sourit et tient fermement ses deux épées et observe les deux créatures qui s'avance vers elle prêtes à l'affronter.

Nala: Me revoilà...a essayer de me dépasser...et sortir de l'ombre de ma sœur. Moi la Gardienne des Fées!

Les deux créatures foncent sur elles prêtes à l'empaler.

Fairy Tail: NALA!

Amy et Nashi se cache contre leurs parents alors que tous les regards sont braqués sur elle, en une fraction de seconde Nala bloque alors les attaques des deux créatures sous les yeux surpris des mages de Dragon's Eye.

Nala: Mais je ne le fais pas pour moi!

 _"OST Dragon Force"._

Nala repousse les deux créature alors qu'elle lance un regard sans peur aux créature.

Nala: Je le fais pour ma guilde!

Les mages ont les larmes aux yeux en la voyant bloque la lame de la créature de feu avant de passer de l'autre côté de la créature pour éviter l'autre, elle projette avec sa force en réserve la créature dans un bâtiment avant d'éviter un nouveau coup de la créature de glace. Nala glisse sur le sol pour entaille l'armure de la créature qui se la vit passer sous ses jambes. Celle de feu fonce comme une flèche sur Nala comme celle de glace Nala se redresse bloque les lames et saute derrière elle pour entailler leurs dos mais elles reviennent plus rapide à la charge. Nala bloque chaque coups pour d'un mouvements acrobatique éviter leurs coups puis en retombant enfoncer ses épées qui font éclater les armures des créatures et les tuent sur le coups sonnant alors la fin de l'épreuve sous l'applaudissement hystérique de la foule.

 _"Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014"._

Chapati: C'EST LA FIN! LA FIN DE CET EPREUVE! AVEC CE MAGNIFIQUE COMBAT DE NALA SCARLET QUI OFFRE A FAIRY TAIL LA PREMIERE PLACE!

La foule en liesse hurle le nom de Nala alors que la Main Noire et le Marteau sont choqué de voir la guerrière victorieuse.

La Main Noire: Impossible...

Le Marteau: Elle...elle ne peut pas être aussi forte!

Homme: C'est la sœur d'Erza je la reconnais!

Femme: Oui c'est ma mage préférée de Fairy Tail!

Chapati: Cette victoire de Fairy Tail! Offre une renaissance pour cette guilde qui il a sept ans était la meilleure guilde de tous Fiore et est bien repartit pour retrouver sa gloire passé!

Sur le tableau des scores Fairy Tail A se retrouve avec 100 point, Fairy Tail B arrive derrière avec 90, Mermaid Heel totalise 88, Heaven Tribe 70, Lamia Scale 68; Blue Pegasus 66; Quattro Cerberus 64; Sabertooth 20; Dragon's Eye 4. Makarof est en larme alors que les combattants reviennent dans l'arène Erza arrive chez sa soeur en larme.

Nala: Grande sœur...

Erza prit sa sœur dans ses bras en pleurant.

Erza: Je suis...tellement fière de toi petite sœur...

Mavis sourit en voyant la scène.

Mavis: La Gardienne et la Reine des Fées...elles portent bien leurs noms.

Nala est mis sur les épaules de ses amis alors que la Tour rit en la voyant.

La Tour: La petite fille à bien grandit...il semble...que les anciennes esclaves soit devenues...un léger problème pour nous.

Ses yeux brille d'un bleu ciel alors que sur la place de la Porte Eclipse Caméléon observe la porte en soupirant.

Caméléon: La Porte d'un avenirs éloigné...l'avenirs d'où je viens.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le chapitre suivant débuterons les combats qui opposeront trois guildes en même temps, la tensions monte lorsque Arcadios et Jade se retrouve à nouveau en proie aux chantages. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Triple combat".**

 **Classement des guildes.**

 **1st: Fairy Tail B=53 Pts.**

 **2nd: Mermaid Heel=49 Pts.**

 **3rd: Dragon's Eye=48 Pts.**

 **4th: Fairy Tail A= 45 Pts.**

 **5th: Heaven's Tribe= 38 Pts.**

 **6th: Sabertooth= 37 Pts.**

 **7th: Lamia Scale= 36 Pts.**

 **8th: Blue Pegasus= 20 Pts.**

 **9th: Quattro Cerberus= 19 Pts.**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre la fic merci à toi Galexis toujours au rendez-vous et pour le titre du chapitre.**


	139. Chapitre 139: Triple combat

**L'arc des Grand Jeux continue après la victoire extraordinaire de Nala sur le Combat Infinis il est temps de passer à des matchs spéciaux qui va donner lieu à des combats sans merci, pendant ce temps la Princesse Jade subis de nouvelle pression.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 139: Triple Combat.**

La foule est toujours en ébullition Nala revient sur place et s'approche d'Auris souriant.

Auris: La vache...vous chez Fairy Tail vous êtes des bêtes!

Nala: On sait...par contre tiens...

Il tend alors le collier qu'elle a arracher à Elena.

Nala: Tiens...il t'appartient...

Auris prit le collier alors qu'Elena le visage en sang dévisage Nala.

Elena: Tu me le paieras...

Elle s'en va sous les yeux de tous.

Orga: Maintenant...on se retrouve à six...vue qu'elle n'avait que son épée.

Minerva: Bon débarras...mais mon père va piquer sa crise si on gagne pas le prochain match.

Rogue: Je me demande comment il va s'organiser vue que Raven Tail n'est plus de la partie.

Sur les hauteurs Jycrain sourit face à la victoire écrasante de Nala.

Jycrain: Bien joué Nala...

Cobra: Ben vos copines sont balèze.

Racer: Faites gaffe si jamais vous faites une connerie à l'avenir.

Scylla: Ce sont des bêtes!

Les combattants retourne dans leurs tribunes mais Zancrow fouille les environs et vit Caméléon revenir.

Zancrow: T'es là? Où t'étais?

Caméléon: Allez faire un tour...

Azuma remarque alors le mage ayant prit l'apparence de Lahar.

Azuma: Sa vas tu as l'air...ailleurs.

Caméléon: C'est cette histoire de Fin du Monde qui me préoccupe...

Jellal: Ah oui?

Caméléon: Ouais...ils doivent avoir un plans pour envahir le monde...et ce Dragon noir d'où il peut venir?

Ultia réfléchit.

Ultia: Peut-être que Bahamuth et Acnologia ne sont pas les seules Dragons encore vivant...

Meldy: Ouais mais un Dragon de cette taille...il aurait déjà dut apparaître non?

Chapati: Nous passons maintenant aux combats de cette quatrième journée des Grand Jeux-Inter Magique pour l'instant Fairy Tail B à l'avantage et se classe premier avec 53 Point! Les épreuves combats se dérouleront de la manière suivante il s'agira d'un combat avec trois mages représentent son équipe en même temps dans l'arène!

Sting: Trois mage de différentes équipe dans l'arène!

Orga: Comment on fait pour les points?

Mato: N'ayez crainte nous avons déjà prévue le premier mage éliminier ne recevra aucun points, le second en remporte 5 et le vainqueur 10 point.

Grey: Sa a pas l'air trop compliqué.

Yuden: Ouais mais sa risque d'être dure étant donné qu'une équipe peut s'allier à une autre pour sortir la troisième.

Erza: Nous sommes en compétition donc y'aura pas de favoritisme.

Chapati: Monsieur Hearthfilia va annoncer le nom des sélectionner pour le premier combat triple!

Jude: Le premier mage sélectionner. Gildarts Clive de Fairy Tail B!

Gildarts: Sa sera amusant.

Jude: Exer de Quattro Ceberus!

Exer: WILD!

Quattro Cerberus: FOUR!

Jude: Et enfin Jura de Lamia Scale!

Jura: Sa va être un combat intense.

Makarof: Trois mage à la force colossale dans la même arène.

Cana: Mon père a pas intérêt de perdre!

Macao: Cana tu es encore bourré.

Bacchus entends Macao.

Bacchus: Sa me plaît quelqu'un *hips* qui est a fond sur la bouteille!

Cana: Une compète à la fin des jeux celui qui boit le plus.

Bacchus: Avec plaisir!

Erza: Gildarts est fort mais Exer et Jura le sont aussi.

Les trois mages sont réunis dans l'arène tous souriant.

Jura: Je dois avouer qu'avant j'étais intimidé de me retrouver face à toi Gildarts.

Gildarts: Jura j'ai entendue dire que tu as aidé les petits avec le Nirvana.

Jura: Je n'ai pas servie à grand chose...

Exer: J'avais hâte qu'on s'affronte tous les trois...

Gildarts: Oui...même si la situation est à mon désavantage.

Exer: N'ai crainte...aucune alliance durant ce combat.

Jura: Oui sa serait moins amusant.

Gildarts se tient prêts.

Gildarts: Faites attention parce que pour ma guilde...je ne me retiendrais pas!

Jura: Approche.

Exer: Je suis prêts! Arc du Démon de Foudre!

Il projette des éclaires rose vers ses deux adversaires.

Jura: Enceinte de la Roche!

Il se protège des éclairs qui détruise sa protection alors que Gildarts fracasse le sol pour ensuite foncer sur Exer qui bloque le poings de Gildarts. Jura revient aussi mais Exer bloque aussi son poings.

Gildarts: La vache...tu en as de la force!

Exer: Et encore! Grondement du Démon de la Foudre!

Il repousse ses adversaires Jura vit une occasion et utilise la roche des murs du stade pour atteindre Gildarts qui détruit la roche, mais permet à Exer de s'approcher de lui.

Exer: Poing destructeur du Démon de Foudre!

Il frappe dans l'estomac de Gildarts alors que Jura en profite.

Jura: Poing de roche!

Un poing fait entièrement de roche frappe les deux adversaires.

Yuden: Whoua...

Amy: Ils sont trop fort...

Millianna: En même temps Jura et Exer sont des mages Sacrée...

Yuden: Mais Gildarts tient bon.

Gildarts parvient à envoyer Exer à l'autre bout de l'arène et e dirige sur Jura.

Gildarts: Grande Muraille!

Une muraille le sépare de Gildarts alors qu'Exer forme une sphère de foudre rose.

Exer: EXPLOSION DU DEMON DE FOUDRE!

L'explosion repousse les deux mages qui se cogne au bord de l'arène.

Chapati: Exer vient de prendre l'avantage avec une magnifique attaque! Mais Gildarts et Jura ont encore plus d'un tour dans leurs sacs!

Mavis: Je vais devoir rapidement trouver une tactiques concernant ses deux mages.

Jura revient rapidement sur Exer qui bloque avec son bras mais permet à Gildarts de lui asséner un coup dans l'estomac qui fit grogner Exer.

Jura: Maintenant. GRONDEMENT DU MONT FUJI!

Une intense énergie magique se libère de Jura et frappe ses adversaires qui sont propulsé au sol, mais Gildarts se relève rapidement.

Jura: Impressionnant...

Gildarts revient sur Jura alors qu'Exer se relève aussi.

Exer: RUGISSEMENT DU DEMON DE FOUDRE!

Son souffle se dirige vers Jura.

Jura: En...

Il n'eut pas le temps car Gildarts parvient à le frapper mais vit Exer juste au dessus de lui.

Exer: FRACAS DU DEMON DE FOUDRE!

Il met Gildarts au sol mais se prends un amas de rocher sur lui alors que Gildarts se relève. Jura prépare un nouvel assaut alors que Gildarts déploie sa magie.

Makarof: Gildarts semble vouloir en terminer.

Mavis: Tous comme ses adversaires.

Exer charge sa foudre alors que Jura prépare une attaque dévastatrice.

Exer: Je vais tout donner! COLERE DU DEMON DE LA FOUDRE!

Jura: FRACAS ROAL!

Gildarts: VORTEX DE LUMIERE FIRMAMENT!

Les attaques se croise et provoque une explosion qui projette tous le monde au sol.

Yuden: La vache...

Amy: Qui a gagné papa?

Yuden: Je dirais...personne...

Ils virent alors les trois mages tous épuisés et blessé de la puissance qu'ils ont tous déployées.

Gildarts: Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel résultats...

Jura: Moi non plus...

La cloche sonne alors que Mato les interrompes.

Mato: Désolée d'interrompre le match mais les 30 minutes sont déjà passé! Ce qui signifie que chacun d'entre vous gagne 5 points!

Grey: Aucun de ces titans ont réussies à se départager!

Cana: Mon vieux à peut-être trouvé plus fort que lui.

Erza: Jura et Exer sont des mages exceptionnels.

Gildarts se redresse et sert la main de ses adversaires.

Gildarts: J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de décidé qui de nous trois est le plus fort.

Jura: Avec plaisir.

Exer: On en aura l'occasion tous les ans une choses ne change pas...je suis sûre qu'on en aura l'occasion.

Jura: Et là nous saurons qui est le mage le plus fort de Fiore.

Ils se séparent alors que Gildarts à peine arriver eu droit à une étreinte de Cana.

Cana: T'as été super papa.

Gildarts: Merci ma puce.

Mavis: Tu es fort Gildarts j'ai rencontré très peu de mage qui avait ta force.

Gildarts: Merci premier maître.

Chapati: Quel match incroyable le prochain opposera Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth et Mermaid Heel.

Yajima: Les concurrents que nous avons sélectionner sont Rufus Lore de Sabertooth, Jenny Rearlight de Blue Pegasus et Alayna de Mermaid Heel.

Ils observent Rufus souriant.

Rufus: N'ayez crainte...j'ai mémoriser tellement de technique...ils n'auront aucune chance.

Ils descendent dans l'arène Rufus lance un sourire aux deux femmes.

Alayna: On doit se méfier de ce type.

Jenny: Oui mais on ne va pas se retenir!

Elle se transforme dans une tenue de métal noir elle dégaine alors deux lame énergétique de ses poignets.

Jenny: Je suis prête.

Alayna: Moi aussi.

Rufus: J'ai mémoriser tellement de technique...de magie...soyez prête. Magie mémorielle: Enceinte de la Foudre Ardente!

Des nuages apparaissent dans le ciel et relâche des éclairs sur l'ensemble de l'arène ses éclairs en touchant le sol provoque des explosions de feu, Alayna tente d'éviter les attaques de foudre de Rufus.

Alayna: Toile électrique!

Elle lance une toile sur Fried qui disparaît pour réapparaître juste derrière elle.

Rufus: Ce n'est que le souvenirs de ma présence.

Grey observe Rufus avec dédain.

Grey: Ce type est vachement fort...

Natsu: Ouais je dois avouer qu'il t'a mis une sacré raclée.

Grey: Hé c'est pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits!

Rufus: Soyez prêtes car je n'aurais aucune retenue désormais...je vais vous avoir toutes les deux en même temps. Magie Mémorielle! Dôme du Tonnerre Hivernal!

Un dôme de glace recouvre alors l'arène puis une explosion électrique qui foudroie les deux femmes qui tombent toutes les deux au sols incapable de se relever.

Chapati: Incroyable Rufus avec son incroyable prestation offre à Sabertooth 10 Points supplémentaire à Sabertooth, étant donné que Jenny et Alayna sont toutes les deux KO en même temps elles ne gagnent aucun point.

Macao: La vache...

Orga: Bien joué Rufus!

Minerva: Dix points de plus pour Sabertooth.

Dans la tribune de la Princesse Jade celle-ci vit arriver Arcadios.

Arcadios: La première accepte de nous aider...

Jade: Bien...et la seconde?

Arcadios: Nous devons encore l'approchez Princesse...

Jade soupire dépité elle ignorait comment elle pouvait tenir alors que son enfant est encore aux mains de Dragon's Eye, son coeur se sera à la simple penser que son enfant soit en danger.

Arcadios: Princesse?

Jade: Pourquoi?

Arcadios observe Jade.

Jade: Pourquoi...Dragon's Eye ont-ils capturé mon fils...

Derton de l'autre côté entre dans la pièce et vit Jades et Arcadios qui sont surpris.

Derton: Princesse j'ai entendu...je dois arrêter Dragon's Eye!

Jade: NON! Ne faites pas ça par pitié!

Derton: Mais Princesse...

Jade: Ecoutez...les hommes qui m'ont prit mon enfant...quelqu'un m'a dit qu'ils...

Derton: Qu'ils quoi? Préparent une armée de Dragon? J'ai aussi entendu...

Jade: Non...qu'ils lâcheraient une armée de Dragon si je n'obéissait pas...à ce qu'ils demandaient...

Derton: Qui est?

Jade observe alors Lucy avec Nashi.

Jade: Utiliser la magie des Constellations...pour ouvrir une brèche dans un Monde parallèle.

Derton: Un monde Parallèle...

Jade: Oui...un monde...de chaos pour libérer une force dévastatrice.

Derton est horrifiée alors que du côté de Sabertooth Rufus revient en héros.

Sting: Bien joué vieux.

Rufus: De rien espérons que cela calme Jienma...

Minerva: J'en doute...vous savez comme moi que mon père peut se montrer très, très caractériel concernant Elena.

Sting: Ouais sa a toujours été sa chouchou...mais je suis ravie que toi tu sois différents d'eux...tu es plus...douce.

Minerva: Mer...merci Sting...

Orga: Il ne reste plus que trois équipes...

Frosch: Fairy Tail A, Heaven's Tribe et Dragon's Eye...

Rufus: Qui sera sélectionner?

Rogue: Aucune idée...mais les plus dangereux reste Dragon's Eye.

Dobengal: Dangereux ils n'ont tué que deux ennemie dans l'épreuve...

Lector: Ouais mais...faut pas oublier qu'ils ont battu Jura et Exer au Potentio Magicomètre.

Sting: Ouais...et j'ai pas du tout confiance en eux...et je crois que Fairy Tail non plus.

Il scrute les mages alors que Chapati se racle la gorge.

Chapite: Le derniers combats d'aujourd'hui...opposera Aline Fullbuster de Fairy Tail A à Modi Hàlfdan et à la Main Noire de Dragon's Eye!

Aline observe la Main Noire qui sourit à la mention de son nom Grey pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

Grey: Surtout fait gaffe...j'aime pas vraiment ce type...on a très peu vue sa magie de transformation...

Aline: Hé sa ira frangin.

Elle vit Kai lui aussi inquiet et lui lance un sourire qui se veut réconfortant, Jubia s'approche de Grey elle aussi inquiète.

Jubia: C'est...c'est grâce à Aline que...monsieur Grey...et Jubia...ce sont...rapprochée Jubia espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

Grey: Ouais moi aussi...

Grey croise les doigts alors qu'Aline entre dans l'arène avec Modi qui observe son adversaire.

Modi: Depuis le début vous n'avez pas cessé de nous impressionner Fairy Tail.

Aline: Merci vous êtes plutôt bon vous aussi...

Ils scrutent la Main Noire immobile silencieux.

Modi: Dis voir c'est vrai que depuis le départ vous n'êtes pas à fond!

La Main Noire: Je ne dévoile ma puissance qu'aux méritant...et votre entêtement et vos prouesses...vous ont offert le droit...de voir l'une de mes apparences les plus dévastatrice.

La Tour rit en voyant la Main Noire commencer à lever les bras.

La Tour: Il semble qu'il prenne Fairy Tail au sérieux...

Le Marteau: Nous le devons...

La Main Noire: Transformation maléfique: ARCHIDEMON DE LA FOUDRE!

Une brume noire entoure la Main Noire les spectateurs sont tenues à leurs siège alors que la foudre frappe la Main Noire une foudre obscure. Son corps commence à muter de son dos sort deux ailes imposante qui son parcourut de foudre noir, son corps devient beaucoup plus imposant son armure fusionne avec sa chaire alors que sa tête se munie de deux cornes assez longue qui sont pointés vers les deux mages. Il autre paire de bras pousse dans son dos et son parcourut d'étincelle noir, les spectateurs et les mages sont horrifié, une queue sort de son dos et s'abat sur le sol alors que deux pattes de dragons le maintiennent sur place ils virent devant eu un imposant démon qui est entourée par la foudre noire.

Chapati: INCROYABLE! La Main Noire vient de se transformer en un démon gigantesque!

Yajima: Gigantesque est un euphémisme...

Amy et Nashi observe le démon et dans leurs inconscient elles revoit ce démons semer la terreur dans leur époque, elles étaient là au milieu des cris et hurlements alors que la créature de tonnerre foudroyer les civils alors que la Chasse Sauvage embarquent les prisonniers. Nashi se réfugie contre Natsu alors qu'Amy sanglote contre Yuden.

Amy: Papa...fait...fait partir...le monstre...

Yuden rassure sa fille alors que Millianna la prit contre elle, Aline et Modi font face à l'imposante créature déployant ses éclairs qui noircissent les murs et le sol.

Aline: Hé on fait équipe juste pour s'occuper de ce type?

Modi: Avec plaisir.

La Main Noire: Vous n'avez aucune chance...même a 10 000 mages vous ne seriez pas capable de me vaincre!

Modi: On va tenter! Loup de la Déesse de Glace!

Il créer des loups de glace qui fonce sur la Main Noire.

Aline: Corbeau de glace!

Toutes ses créatures se dirige vers la Main Noire qui d'un revers de son bras droit du haut balaye les créature qui éclate.

Aline: C'est pas vrai!

Il utilise sa deuxième paire de bras pour créer une sphère électrique qu'il lance sur les deux mages, les deux l'esquive alors que des arc électrique se propage sur le sol.

Modi: Tu vas voir! Souffle de la Déesse de Glace!

Il projette un souffle de glace sur la Main Noire qui bloque son attaques et commence à la charger dans une de ses mains.

Modi: C'est pas vrai!

Zatana: Il a absorbé la glace de Modi!

Evy: Sa sent très mauvais.

La créature charge les particules de glace de foudre avant de tendre ses deux bras pour projeter le même souffle mais plus obscure et chargé de la foudre noire.

Mavis: Il peut absorber les éléments...ils doivent réussir à neutraliser ses bras!

Makarof: Vue sa taille et sa puissance sa ne sera pas chose simple.

Grey: Ce truc est presque imbattable!

Kai: Dis pas ça elle peut le faire!

Aline avait évité le souffle qui avait laisser des pics de glace chargé de la foudre sur le terrain.

La Main Noire: Vous ne gagnerez pas!

Il charge la foudre dans sa première paire de bras et projette de la foudre que les deux concurrents se prennent et sont projeter au sol, Aline se redresse prête à se battre comme Modi alors que les ailes de la Main Noire se déploie et se charge de foudre noire.

Aline: Va falloir se protéger!

Modi: Il est trop fort.

Aline observe alors Modi.

Aline: Dis voir...tu es le frère de ce Falki.

Modi est surpris de la phrase d'Aline.

Modi: Comment tu...

Ils évitent la foudre qui s'abat alors que les deux l'évitent rapidement.

Aline: Alors tu possèdes en toi le même pouvoir que lui!

Modi: Oui mais jamais je ne l'utiliserais!

Aline: Pourquoi?

Modi: Parce que! J'ai rejeté ce pouvoir après que mon frère est rejoins Titan's Hand!

Aline: Ce n'est pas une raison...

Modi: Pour toi peut-être! Mais ce pouvoir à fait du mal!

Aline: Ton frère a choisit...

Elle évite de justesse de la foudre alors que la Main Noire tend ses bras vers le ciel.

Aline: Modi écoute...il ne faut pas avoir peur d'utiliser ce pouvoir! Ce n'est pas le pouvoir qu'on utilise qui fait de nous des monstres...ce sont les choix que nous faisons...

Modi réfléchit alors que la foudre rassemblée par la Main Noire forme une sphère de foudre noir, il la pointe vers les deux mages Aline se dresse et charge sa magie de glace le collier que lui a offert Ultia.

Aline: Je me battrais avec la magie d'Ul pour protéger mes proches! MURAILLE DE GLACE!

Elle créer une grande muraille de glace pour bloquer la magie de la Main Noire qui l'envoie vers elle, Modi se dresse et s'entoure de neige.

Modi: Voile du Jötunn de Glace!

Il tends ses bras et un voile de glace renforce la muraille et stoppe l'attaque de la Main Noire.

Auris: Modi...

Kara: On dirait qu'il a finalement accepté sa part de Titan...

Hippolyte: Allez mon vieux...

La Main Noire rit devant la puissance qu'ils déploient.

La Main Noire: Pas mal...mais vous ne pourrez jamais résister à ma puissance.

Il renforce la foudre qu'il envoit faisant éclater le voile et la muraille projetant les mages aux sol et surprenant les spectateurs.

Precht: Sa puissance...

Jycrain: Elle...est incroyable...

Modi et Aline s'en sorte avec quelques bleu alors que la Main Noire charge à nouveau de la foudre pour créer une sorte de marteau de foudre noir. Il frappe le sol où se trouve les deux mages qui l'évite.

Modi: Allez Aline on va lui montrer ce que donne des pouvoirs combinés.

Elle sourit et les deux rassemble leurs pouvoir magique pour créer une immense lame de glace.

Chapati: Incroyable les deux combattant unissent leurs pouvoir pour pouvoir terrasser la Main Noire!

Aline: Essaye d'arrêter ça!

Modi: Le pouvoir d'un Jötunn et d'une magicienne de Glace!

Aline et Modi: RAGNAROK L'EPEE DE GLACE!

La lame est pointé vers la Main Noire.

Grey: Impossible qu'il puisse stopper un truc de cette taille.

Gajeel: Je donne pas chère de sa peau.

Chapati: Incroyable combinaison de puissance!

Zatana: Allez battez ce type!

Le Marteau et la Tour observe alors les mages de glace calme alors que l'épée fonce sur la Main Noire.

Erza: Ils l'ont eu...

La Main Noire sous l'œil horrifiée de tous bloque la gigantesque épée sans aucune difficulté.

Aline et Modi: QUOI?!

Ultia: C'est une blague!

Grey: Il l'a arrêter comme ça!

La Main Noire: Pitoyable...pas mal mais pitoyable...

La foudre qu'il génère fait éclater l'épée créer par les deux mages.

Aline: C'est pas possible.

Makarof: Quel puissance!

La Main Noire: Maintenant rester au sol!

D'un revers de la main noir les deux mages sont frappé par un éclair noire qui les mettent KO.

Kai: ALINE!

Il est retenu par les mages de Fairy Tail alors que la foule est terrifier la Main Noire reprends son apparence normal.

Chapati: Aline Fullbuster et Modi Hàlfdan...ne sont plus en états de se battre...la Main Noire remporte ce combat! FIN DU MATCH!

Kai saute pour rejoindre sa petite-amie blessé au sol alors que la Main Noire commence à s'en aller, Kai furieux fonce sur lui mais il est repoussé par une onde psychique. Il vit alors la Tour face à lui alors que les mages de Fairy Tail retiennent Kai.

Grey: Arrête...il...il a gagné loyalement...

Kai: J'aurais...j'aurais ta peau!

La Main Noire rit.

La Main Noire: Aucune créature mortel ne peut me tuer...ni moi...ni mes frères...

Il s'en va avec la Tour alors qu'Aline et Modi se relève blessé mais vivant.

Kai: Aline! Tu vas bien?

Aline: Ouais...mais ce type...

Yuden observe d'un regards noir la Main Noire qui rejoins ses frères, il vit la petite dans les bras de Yuden et rit.

La Main Noire: Nous avons une nouvelle cible...

La Tour: Alors...informons notre...amis commun.

Jade est dans les couloirs avec Arcadios et Derton à ses côtés quand une forme apparaît de l'ombre les gardes sont méfiant.

Jade: Stop! C'est la personne du futur!

Personne du Futur: Princesse Jade les choses sont plus dures qu'il n'y paraît...

Jade: Quoi?

Personne du futur: Le Futur est en danger...deux personnes sont venues pour empêcher notre plans d'être menée à bien!

Jade: Qui?

Personne du futur: Les deux petites filles accompagnant Fairy Tail...elles sont dangereuses...si jamais elle...elle venait à empêcher le Projet Eclipse de se concrétiser...

Arcadios: Deux petites filles...

Personne du futur: Oui...il faut que vous vous en occupiez...

Jade: Comment?

Personne du Futur: De la seule manière possible...

Jade comprit comme Derton et Arcadios qui s'avance.

Derton: En...tuant...

Arcadios: Princesse vous n'y pensez pas!

Personne du Futur: Si vous ne le faites pas l'armée de Dragon va venir...et alors cette terre sera réduite en cendre...et votre fils sera exécuté par Dragon's Eye...c'est ce que vous voulez?!

Jade: Je...je...

Personne du Futur: Vous avez encore jusqu'à demain pour vous décidez...sinon...l'avenirs sera juste une étendue de ténèbres...et vous serez responsable de la mort de millions de gens innocent.

Arcadios: Sale!

Il dégaine son sabre mais il avait déjà disparut laissant Jade dans un dilemme insoutenable. Devait-elle obéir à l'être du futur et condamnée deux fillettes à mort où les laisser vivre et voir son fils tuer et l'avenirs ravager par les Ténèbres?

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant la nuit s'annonce plutôt mouvementé pour les guildes alors que Crime Sorcière interroge l'un de leurs membres sur ses agissements récents tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le visage du Caméléon".**

 **Classement des guildes.**

 **1st: Dragon's Eye=58 Pts.  
**

 **1st: Fairy Tail B=58 Pts.**

 **3rd: Mermaid Heel= 49 Pts.**

 **4th: Sabertooth= 47 Pts.**

 **5th: Fairy Tail A= 45 Pts.**

 **6th: Lamia Scale= 41 Pts.**

 **7th: Heaven's Tribe= 38 Pts.**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus= 25 Pts.**

 **9th: Blue Pegasus=19 Pts.**

 **Merci à toi Galexis pour ta review en espérant que ce chapitre vous est tous plut je vous retrouve juste après pour la suite.**


	140. Chapitre 140: Le vrai visage du Caméléon

**L'arc des Grand Jeux continue Crime Sorcière va devoir enquêter sur l'un de ses propres membres qui agit bizarrement, alors que les mages de Sabertooth doivent faire face aux conséquences de la défaite d'Elena. ATTENTION: CONTIENT DES SCENES CHOQUANTE.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 140: Le vrai visage du Caméléon.**

Après les combats les mages sortent un a un du stade comme les spectateurs Jude arrive chez sa fille Lucy.

Jude: Lucy...vous allez bien?

Lucy: Sa vas papa...

Jude remarque la petite fille accroché à Lucy il se met à genoux.

Jude: Bonjour...qui es-tu?

Nashi: Je...je m'appelle Nashi.

Lucy: Papa on devrait parler.

Natsu: Allons à l'auberge on en a tous besoin.

Sur le toit de l'arène Crime Sorcière discute quand ils remarquent l'absence du Caméléon.

Sorano: Hé il est où Caméléon?

Jycrain fouille les alentours sans rien voir.

Rustyrose: Bizarre il était là y'a un instant.

Kain: Je l'ai vue partir en direction du Palais.

Jellal: Le Palais on doit le retrouver...depuis le début des Grand Jeux il agit bizarrement.

Ultia: Tu crois...qu'il sait quelque chose sur ce qu'il se passe?

Azuma: On doit s'en assurer.

Ils se dispersent à travers la ville alors que Jade est dans sa chambre avec Derton et Arcadios.

Arcadios: Princesse...

Derton: On ne peut pas exécuter deux petites filles!

Jade: Je sais...

Arcadios: Mais d'un autre côté Dragon's Eye exécutera votre fils...

Derton: On ne peut pas le faire...ce serait inhumain...

Jade: Je sais...mais...ils...

Elle se met à pleurer alors que les deux hommes sont impuissant comme elle.

Jade: Il...il faut pour l'instant...s'assurer que ce qu'il dit est vrai...

Derton: Comment?

Jade: Il m'a dit qui gagnerais ces Grands Jeux Inter-magique...si il a raison alors...nous n'aurons pas le choix...

Arcadios: Oui mais il faut éloigner les deux petites au cas où...

Derton: Vous vous proposez d'avoir le sang d'innocente sur les mains Arcadios!

Arcadios: BIEN SURE QUE NON MAIS ON NE PEUT PAS LAISSER...

Jade: STOP!

Ils virent Jade furieuse.

Jade: Vous vous disputez alors que mon fils est en danger comme le monde...Ar...Arcadios à raison...on doit...on doit récupérer...les filles...mais pas leurs faire de mal. Sinon...leurs guildes risqueraient de s'en prendre à nous.

Derton: Ils oseraient?

Arcadios: Au cas où vous l'ignoriez Fairy Tail à démanteler les guildes d'Oracion Seis et Grimoire Heart!

Jade: Alors...on devra les prendre...avant le couché du soleil de demain...

Arcadios: Mais comment savoir...si ils ne l'ont pas déjà exécuté?

Jade ne veut pas penser à cette éventualité quand une flamme obscure apparaît au centre de la pièce dévoilant le symbole de la guilde de Dragon's Eye la voix de la Tour.

La Tour: Princesse Jade! Allez vous laissez votre fils mourir?

Jade: JE VEUX LE VOIR! JE VEUX VOIR MON GARCON!

Une image apparaît celle du Prince avec Chibi terrifier le Prince vit sa mère.

Prince: MAMAN!

Jade: LAPIS!

Elle s'approche mais Arcadios la retient alors que la Tour rit.

La Tour: N'ayez crainte...nous ne l'exécuterons pas...vous ouvrirez la brèche...que vous le vouliez où non...si d'ici la fin du dernier jours de la compétition...la brèche n'est pas ouverte...vous retrouverez la tête de votre fils sur la pointe du Palais royal.

Jade: Non...pitiée...

La Tour: Les cartes sont entre vos mains...et sachez...que je n'aurais aucune hésitation à le faire...pour moi votre fils...ne représente qu'un moyen de pression...

Jade: Il n'a que quatre ans...

La Tour rit en entendent la supplique de Jade.

La Tour: Alors sa mort sera d'autant plus satisfaisante et votre désespoirs plus grand de n'avoir rien fait...

La flamme s'estompe sous les pleures de Jade réconforter par Arcadios, Derton observe la scène impuissant lui aussi. Chez Dragon's Eye Chibi se tient dans la cage furieux.

Chibi: Vous êtes des monstres!

Le Marteau: Monstre est un terme bien faible.

La Main Noire: Des monstres? Nous sommes de vrais Démons.

Lapis: Mon...mon papa...ma...maman...ils vont vous mettre en prison!

La Tour: Aucune prison ne nous retiendras...et pour l'instant...tu es sur les marches de la potence...si ta mère ne fait pas ce qu'on lui dit!

Il s'en va alors que Chibi réconforte Lapis qui pleure et demande ses parents, alors qu'à Sabertooth Sting fait des tractions dans sa chambre sous les yeux de Lector.

Lector: Demain sera l'avant-dernier jours du Tournoi...mais pourquoi la dernière épreuves a lieu un jour après?

Sting: Aucune...idée...sans doute...pour...se...préparer. J'en suis a combien?

Voix: 110.

Sting vit au pieds de sa porte Minerva il rougit en voyant qu'il était torse nue devant elle.

Minerva: Oh aller Sting c'est pas la première fois que je te vois comme ça...

Sting: Oui mais...c'est gênant...

Minerva rit alors que Sting s'habille.

Sting: Sa vas?

Minerva soupire.

Minerva: Mon père veut tous nous voir en bas...maintenant...

Sting eu un frisson si Jienma convoqué l'intégralité de la guilde c'est que sa sentait mauvais. Une fois arrivé ils virent Jienma assis le regard fermé Minerva tremble de peur mais Sting rassure la jeune femme en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Jienma: Vos résultats sont lamentable! Nous sommes seulement quatrième de la compétition!

Tous le monde se tait.

Jienma: Et le plus rageant est à cause de vous Elena est blessé en plus de ne plus pouvoir participer! MINERVA!

Minerva sursaute en entendent son père.

Jienma: Pourquoi tu n'as pas aidé ta sœur!

Minerva: Sa...sa aurait été contre...contre les règles...

Jienma: PARDON?!

Sa voix résonne dans la guilde.

Minerva: Sa aurait été contre les règles...

Elle se prit une explosion qui la propulse au sol Sting va l'aider à se relever.

Jienma: Contre les règles! Notre guilde n'a qu'un seul but! LA VICTOIRE ET LA PUISSANCE! Regardez-vous vous laissez Fairy Tail vous ridiculisez!

Mage: Mais...maître...ils sont fort...

Jienma utilise une explosion pour blessé le mage qui atterrit au sol couvert de blessure, Sting regarde Jienma furieux.

Jienma: Nous allons procéder à une rapide purge de cet guilde...

Ils regardent Jienma observe Frosch et Lector.

Jienma: Ces chats n'ont rien à faire ici!

Sting se dresse entre Jienma et son amis Lector.

Sting: Je vous laisserais pas vous en prendre à Lector!

Jienma: Je te demande pardon!

Minerva rejoins Sting.

Minerva: Ecoute...de...demain à lieu d'autres épreuves...avec de la chance on évitera Dragon's Eye et on s'attaquera à Fairy Tail! OK. On remontera dans le classement!

Jienma attrape Minerva à la gorge le ton menaçant.

Jienma: Si jamais ton petit copain perd demain...je massacrerais son sac à puce et celui de cet imbécile de Rogue!

Rogue se braque prêt à défendre Frosch alors que Jienma rejoins son siège et s'assoit.

Jienma: Faites ce que vous voulez de la soirée...sa ne me regarde pas...mais soyez prêts pour demain où vous le regretterez!

Ils s'en vont Sting prit Lector contre lui terrifier.

Lector: Sting...

Sting: Sa ira Lector...sa ira...

Minerva: On doit les mettre en sécurité...

Sting réfléchit et eu une idée à l'auberge de Fairy Tail Lucy et Natsu sont cajolée l'un contre l'autre alors que Jude et Nashi partage une crème glacé.

Lucy: Ils sont mignon tous les deux.

Natsu: Hm...en fait...Yukino est repartit?

Lucy: Heu...oui il me semble elle a dut rejoindre Sorano.

Natsu: T'en es sûre?

Lucy: Oui elle et Sorano sont sœur.

Natsu: Whoua...qui l'aurait cru. En parlant de frère et soeur...où est le miens?

Lucy: En ville allez se balader avec Millianna et Amy.

En ville Yuden est avec Millianna et Amy qui tient la mains de ses parents.

Millianna: Dis-moi...sa te dirait qu'on aille te prendre de nouveaux habits?

Amy: De nouveaux habits?

Millianna: Oui...je me doute que sa fait un moment que tu as...

Elle enlève légèrement la cape et vit alors accroche à elle une écharpe, Yuden la remarque et il s'agit de la sienne.

Yuden: C'est...

Amy: Maman...me...me l'a donné...elle...elle disait...qu'elle me protégerais...

Millianna sourit.

Millianna: Et j'ai eu raison elle t'a protégée.

Elle prit la main de sa fille et rentre dans une boutique de vêtement Yuden attends à l'extérieur quand il sent l'odeur de Sting et Rogue.

Sting: Yuden! On...on a besoin de toi.

Yuden vit Sting accompagné de Rogue et du reste de l'équipe.

Yuden: Sting?

Il vit Minerva et ses bleus il sert le poing furieux.

Yuden: Jienma!

Sting: Ou...ouais...

Minerva: Il a mal supporté le départ de ma sœur de la guilde.

Yuden: Attendez Elena...

Minerva: Oui...juste après avoir perdu elle est partit sans demander son reste.

Yuden: Bon...sa fait un problème de moins à votre guilde...

Orga: Ouais mais Jienma est balèze!

Rufus: Personne n'ose s'opposer à lui...on raconte qu'il est aussi fort qu'un mage sacrée.

Yuden: Sa tombe bien...j'ai botté les fesses de l'un d'eux.

Sting: Ouais on a entendu...mais...on veut pas te faire prendre des risques inutile.

Yuden: Sting...si je dois prendre des risques pour aider des amis alors j'hésiterais pas.

Sting est surpris comme les autres alors que Lector et Frosch tremble.

Sting: On...on aurait besoin...que tu gardes Lector et Frosch avec ta guilde...le...le temps que...

Yuden observe les mages terrifier alors qu'au Palais le Caméléon était sur le toit triste quand il sent ses camarades arriver.

Sorano: T'es là!

Caméléon: Ouais...

Jycrain et Jellal s'approche et le vit observer une immense porte garder par les soldats.

Jycrain: Est-ce?

Caméléon: Une Porte Eclipse...

Jellal: A quoi sert-elle?

Caméléon: De passerelle...

Sorano: Une passerelle!

Cobra: Entre quoi?

Precht: Entre le présent et un futur...n'est-ce pas.

Caméléon observe Precht il avait l'apparence de Lucy.

Jellal: Caméléon...on veut savoir ce qui t'arrives!

Midnight: Tu disparais sans raison et on te retrouve ici...

Ultia se met assise à côté de lui.

Ultia: Explique nous...

Le Caméléon soupire et se lève avant de se tourner vers Azuma et Ultia.

Caméléon: Disons que...dans...dans...trois jours aura lieu...la Lune de Sang.

Scylla: La Chasse Sauvage...toi aussi?

Caméléon: Ouais mais...de façon...plus brutale...

Jellal: Comment ça?

Caméléon: Sa...sa a un rapport...avec...le futur...

A ce moment Ultia comprit elle pose sa main sur l'épaule du Caméléon.

Ultia: Tu...tu viens...

Soudain le Caméléon se lève et se change pour prendre l'apparence d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noir et à la peau sombre et des yeux verts, elle avait autour de son cou un collier d'esclave de la Tour du paradis. Sur son corps se tenait plusieurs marque de torture et des inscriptions gravé dans sa chaire. Ultia se retient de vomir comme tous le monde alors que Jellal et Jycrain virent le collier.

Jycrain: Où as-tu tu ce collier? Et ces marques?!

Le Caméléon prit une grande inspiration avant de dévoiler à sa guilde le futur d'où elle viens.

 _"Flash-back"_

 _Elle est en rang dans un couloir sombre autour d'elle la pierre noir et froide mais aussi les hurlements des prisonniers, elle se tenait en avant elle entends une voix._

 _Voix: NÛKHUD! (Suivant!)._

 _Elle reste immobile mais sent alors un Guerrier de la Chasse la bousculer elle entre alors dans une salle avec un bureau assis au bureau un elfe, le crâne chauve et des tatouages représentant des marques de griffes sur son visage._

 _Elfe: D'où elle vient?_

 _Cavalier de la Chasse Sauvage: Nous l'avons trouvé dans un camp commandant Imlerith. Des survivants qui pensaient échappé au regard de notre Dieu._

 _Imlerith le commandant brutal d'Eredin se lève et observe la petite fille tremblante, elle observe autour d'elle pour voir des lézard de glace observant d'un regard glaçant la petite fille._

 _Imlerith: Comment s'appelait tes parents?_

 _Elle reste silencieuse mais Imlerith rit._

 _Imlerith: Le silence ne te mènera nulle part..._

 _Elle continue de garder le silence Imlerith frappe la petite d'un revers de la main elle tombe au sol, puis Imlerith l'attrape par les cheveux._

 _Imlerith: Sais-tu combien de petite fille j'ai traînée et exécuté durant toutes ses années de terreur? Beaucoup. Alors je répète qui étais..._

 _Caméléon: Je sais pas...je sais pas..._

 _Imlerith rit._

 _Caméléon: Ils...ils sont morts...quand je suis née...on m'a recueillit...j'ai jamais sut..._

 _Ses pleures déclenche des grognements sur le sommet de la Citadelle, puis un grognement plus fort. Imlerith rit devant la scène._

 _Imlerith: Notre divinité veut apparemment te voir._

 _La petite tremble alors qu'elle est conduit à un portails garder par des Géants en armure, ils le traversent elle et Imlerith arrive au sommer de l'imposant Citadelle. Le sol fait de pierre noir former un gigantesque cercle de la taille de la ville de Magnolia la pénombre envahie l'endroit alors que la pluie tombe le Caméléon est vite trempée. Puis une forme massive atterrit sur le toit Imlerith se met à genoux et s'incline le Caméléon est forcé de s'incliner, puis une fois relever elle vit l'imposante masse noire qui apparaît avec un éclair l'immense dragon noir dont elle avait entendue parler ses cornes noires luisantes avec la pluie et les torches de feu sombre qui s'allume et dévoile sur les côtés les restes humain. Ses deux yeux rouge scrute la petite fille ses ailes noires imposante il était plus grands que n'importe quel dragon auquel l'humanité avait eu affaire._

 _Imlerith: Mon Dieu...j'ai entendu votre appel je suis venu avec la prisonnière._

 _Le Dragon grogne et observe la petite fille avec ses deux yeux rouge et ouvre son œil frontale celui terrifiant tout ce qui reste de Fiore, elle recule mais est retenue par les Cavaliers la pupille fendue de l'œil orangé la regarde attentivement elle sent la créature lire ses pensées. Elle se referme et elle sent alors sur son dos une horrible douleur Imlerith vit alors sa chaire être déchirer pour laisser apparaître un numéro de prisonnier 299 999. Le sang coule sur la pierre froide avant qu'une brûlure ne laisse une cicatrice ensanglanté et brûlé sur le dos de la petite, Imlerith s'agenouille._

 _Imlerith: Je veillerais mon Dieu à ce que vous soyez satisfait..._

 _Le Dragon disparaît dans l'obscurité alors qu'Imlerith attrape le bras du Caméléon en larme._

 _Imlerith: Mettez lui le collier et enfermez-là! Elle commencera le travail demain!_

 _Cavalier de la Chasse: Oui Commandant Imlerith!_

 _Il prit la fillette qui eu un collier d'esclave autour du cou elle vit ensuite les cellules remplie d'enfants, de femmes et d'hommes tous entassé et pleurant leurs sorts. Elle est mise dans une cellule avec d'autres personnes principalement des hommes âgées, elle vit dans leurs yeux un air malsain elle tremble de peur._

 _Homme: Dis voir petite...tu as quelle âge?_

 _Caméléon: Douze ans..._

 _Ils ne cessent de scruter la petite fille alors qu'elle ne dormis presque pas, elle entends des hurlements qui la réveille et vit dans une cellule proche une femme hurler de douleurs. Puis des cris de bébé elle vit alors Imlerith arriver avec des Gardes de la Chasse Sauvage._

 _Imlerith: Que se passe t-il?_

 _Mage de la Chasse Sauvage: Une femme vient de donner naissance deux enfants._

 _Imlerith s'approche et sent le regard d'Imlerith._

 _Imlerith: Sortez la prisonnière 299 999._

 _Le Caméléon fut sortit et conduit dans la cellule et vit la femme faible et les deux bébés dans ses bras, elle avait des cheveux court un queue de chat dans son dos sur son bras se trouvait l'emblème de la guilde Fairy Tail._

 _Caméléon: Vous êtes..._

 _Vanessa: De Fairy Tail...je m'appelle Vanessa..._

 _Imlerith: Fairy Tail? N'est-ce pas cette guilde où se trouvait le fils d'Amaterasu? Bien..._

 _Il vit une autre femme._

 _Imlerith: Donnez l'un des enfants à cette femme!_

 _Vanessa: Quoi?_

 _Imlerith: Et conduisons la mère et le bébé chez notre Dieu...c'est l'heure du repas!_

 _Le Caméléon est horrifiée alors que Vanessa est saisit par les Cavaliers de la Chasse Sauvage, alors que le Caméléon est elle aussi attrapé par les Cavaliers de la Chasse Sauvage._

 _Imlerith: Tu vas assister...au repas d'un Dieu!_

 _Ils conduisent les filles Vanessa se débat._

 _Vanessa: Sale enfoiré...laissez...laisse...mon...bébé!_

 _Imlerith: Tu as l'honneur que ton enfant ait été choisit pour nourrir notre Dieu!_

 _Ils arrivent devant le portails avec plusieurs autres prisonniers qui tentent de se débattre mais sont obligé d'avancer et pénètre dans le portail. Ils arrivent sur le toit le Caméléon resta à proximité d'Imlerith et ses Soldats qui font avancer les prisonniers, alors que le Dragon Noir est présent elle vit plus attentivement son corps elle vit de très nombreux os se dessiner sur ses pattes mais aussi au niveau de la tête et de son dos d'où sortent des pics osseux._

 _Imlerith: Votre repas maître..._

 _Imlerith prit alors le bébé Vanessa est retenue alors que Darkness commence à dévorer les humains, le Caméléon vit l'agonie des gens qu'il dévore le dragon commence par leurs priver de leurs membres pour les faire agoniser et ensuite les dévorer. Imlerith s'agenouille et présente le bébé au Dragon._

 _Imlerith: Je garde le meilleure pour la fin...mon Dieu._

 _Le Dragon observe le bébé qui hurle sous les yeux de Vanessa en larme._

 _Vanessa: Non...Pitiée...pitié...ne faite pas ça...pitié..._

 _Le Dragon scrute Vanessa puis l'enfant tendant ses bras en l'air rapidement il lui arrache le bras le Caméléon vit l'horreur sous ses yeux Vanessa hurlant de désespoirs. Le bébé est alors attrapé par le Dragon qui le dévorer le sang se répand sur le sol alors que Vanessa furieuse se dégage de l'étreinte des Cavaliers de la Chasse Sauvage, Imlerith dégaine son épée alors que Vanessa déploie sa magie et griffe pour faire chuter un Cavalier de la Citadelle. Imlerith tente d'avoir la magicienne qui parvient à lui trancher le bras et lui griffe la figure l'aveuglant._

 _Imlerith: HAAAAAAAAA! SALE GARCE!_

 _Le Dragon furieux vit Vanessa commencer à l'attaquer mais elle est repoussé et l'instant d'après carboniser par le Dragon Noir avec son souffle de flamme noire. Le Caméléon vit Imlerith grogner alors que le sang noir du général se répand sur le sol. Le Dragon Noir s'approche et ouvre son œil frontal le Caméléon vit alors le bras du Général se régénérer et sa griffure au visage disparaître. Imlerith vit le Dragon l'observer attentivement il s'incline._

 _Imlerith: Merci mon Dieu...j'ai été faible...je m'en excuse._

 _Un grognement plus tard et le Dragon reprend son envol, Imlerith observe la petite en riant._

 _Imlerith: Je suis sûre que tu as compris ce qui arrive à ceux qui s'en prennent à nous!_

 _Le Caméléon tremble de peur devant la créature avant d'être reconduite dans les cellules. Elle tremblait de peur en voyant les hommes l'observer avidement, elle avait entendue que certains sont ici depuis le début de l'Âge des Ténèbres. Elle tremble quand elle sent leurs regards la scruter, Imlerith passe devant la cellule et rit._

 _Imlerith: Sache que ces hommes sont là depuis...très longtemps...et qu'ils n'ont jamais...jamais vue...d'autres femme._

 _Le Caméléon: Quoi..._

 _Les hommes s'approche alors que le Caméléon veut reculer._

 _Imlerith: Ne la blesser pas trop...demain aura lieu...sa première journée de travail._

 _Il s'en va alors que le cauchemars commence pour la jeune fille un calvaire._

 _ **ATTENTION SCÈNE A CONTENUE CHOQUANT.**_

 ** _L'un des hommes attrape alors la jeune fille par la jambe et la tire vers eux elle hurle et tente de se débattre mais deux autres prisonniers lui maintiennent les bras immobile. Ils baissent leurs pantalons et l'un d'eux enfoncent son membre en érection dans sa bouche. Elle voulait hurler alors que les autres commencent à se masturber et enlève la robe qu'elle porte, elle sent alors ses hommes la toucher. Après un moment un liquide salée se déverse dans sa bouche elle tente de se débattre mais elle sent ensuite l'un d'eux déchirer et détruire quelque chose en elle, elle se fit pénétrer par tous les prisonniers de la cellule en avait loin d'en avoir finie. Ils déversent leurs semences en elle et sur elle._**

 ** _Fin de la scène._**

 _Elle était à la fin d'une poupée de chiffon recroquevillé dans un coins tremblante incapable de fermer l'œil, Imlerith revint le lendemain en riant._

 _Imlerith: Il semble que tu es passé une soirée mouvementé...lève toi!_

 _Elle reste allongé mais sent alors une énorme douleur dans le cou son collier lui donne une décharge la faisant hurler._

 _Imlerith: J'ai dit debout!_

 _Le Caméléon se relève et pour elle commence le travail et l'esclavage, pendant de longues années elle subie cette torture à longueur de temps._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

A la fin ses camarades étaient horrifiée Ultia est en larme comme Meldy et Scylla. Midnight et Cobra avait détournée le regard, désolée pour la jeune fille.

Ultia: Mais...tes parents...

Le Caméléon: Mort...avant...que je ne les connaissent...

Jycrain: Comment t'en es-tu sortit?

Le Caméléon: Quand...les prisonniers ce sont enfuies...j'ai suivie le mouvement...j'ai réussie à rejoindre cette époque grâce...à une porte...Eclipse...

Jella: Celle-ci?

Le Caméléon confirme alors qu'elle fond en larme mais Ultia la réconforte.

Le Caméléon: Je...je ne veux pas que sa arrive...je...je veux...

Ultia: Chut...on est là...on va t'aider...

Azuma: Peux-tu...peux-tu au moins nous donner ton prénom?

Le Caméléon observe alors Azuma et Ultia ainsi que toute sa guilde.

Ulia: Ulia...je m'appelle...Ulia...Milkovich.

Ultia et Meldy regarde Ulia qui eu de grosses larmes dans ses yeux en la regardant elle et Azuma.

Ulia: Maman...Papa...

Elle est prise dans ses bras par sa mère et son père, Meldy s'approche et prit sa soeur dans ses bras sous les yeux de la guilde.

Precht: Ulia...ce collier autour de ton cou.

Ulia touche son collier.

Ulia: Il...il est reliée...au maître...

Zancrow: C'est à dire?

Ulia: A Imlerith...tant...tant qu'Imlerith est vivant...ce...ce collier sera à jamais autour de mon cou...

Jellal et Jycrain se regarde plus que déterminer désormais à anéantir pour de bon la Chasse Sauvage. Dans un autre coin de la ville Yuden sert la main de Sting alors que Millianna et Amy ressortent la petite portant un pull avec un chat rose, de petits chausson noir autour de son cou l'écharpe de Yuden qui prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Sting: Merci Yuden.

Yuden: De rien...et vous en faites pas...je vais arranger les choses Sting...

Sting sourit et repart avec sa guilde sans les Exceeds.

Lector: Merci...t'es vraiment...quelqu'un de bien.

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose...et je voudrais bien une glace.

Amy: Un glace?

Millianna: Quoi tu n'en as jamais mangé?

Amy honteuse baisse le regard.

Amy: Non...

Yuden: Alors on va immédiatement régler ça!

Il prit Amy sur ses épaules avec les exceeds ils vont manger une glace ensemble, demain aller se jouer l'avant-dernier jours d'épreuve et ils devaient gagner pour leur guilde.

* * *

 **Fin de ce long chapitre j'espère qu'ils vous aura plus en attendant je vous retrouve pour la suite avec l'épreuve de la Bataille navale où la guerre entre Dragon's Eye et les autres guildes est amorcée. Le prochain chapitre "La Bataille Navale" sortira prochaine.**

 **Merci encore à Galexis12 toujours présent et au rendez-vous mais aux autres. Je vous dis à la prochaine tchâo.**


	141. Chapitre 141: La Bataille Navale

**L'arc des Grand Jeux continue avec l'épreuve de la Bataille Navale les plans de Dragon's Eye se poursuivent, alors que Crime Sorcière découvre un nouveau voyageurs aux allures suspecte.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 141: La Bataille Navale.**

Le lendemain de toute cet agitation l'avant-dernier jour d'épreuve va commencer, les concurrents sont tous prêts alors qu'à Fairy Tail on accueillit les deux Exceeds temporairement. Du côté de Crime Sorcière Ulia désormais libérer de son secret qu'elle a partagé avec les siens, était un éléments clé pour affronter la Chasse Sauvage elle se tenait avec ses parents sur les hauteurs de l'arène.

Azuma: Alors?

Ulia: Je ne ressent rien...attendez...je sens une énergie bizarre...elle est proche très proche.

Ils scrutent les environs à l'affût alors que Chapati se racle la gorge.

Chapati: Chères spectateurs bienvenu pour ce nouveau jours des Grand Jeux Inter-magique! Il s'agit de l'avant-dernier jours du Tournoie! Demain les concurrents auront une journée pour se préparer à la dernière épreuve. Je suis comme d'habitude accompagner de Monsieur Yajima!

Yajima: Bonjour à tous.

Chapati: Aujourd'hui notre troisième invité n'est autre que Gran Doma Président du Conseil Magique!

Gran Doma: Bonjour à tous.

Chapati: Comme d'habitude chaque équipe devra choisir un mage pour participer à cet épreuve.

Dans les tribunes il eu des discussions sur qui irait disputer l'épreuve.

Jubia: Jubia sent que sa à un rapport avec l'eau...

Angel: Tu te sens d'attaque?

Jubia: Oui.

Lucy: Moi aussi...

Nashi: Maman?

Lucy: T'en fais pas ma puce j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Natsu: On crois en toi Luce!

Chapati: Lucy Hearthfillia de Fairy Tail A et Jubia Lockser de Fairy Tail B sont les premières sélectionner.

Du côté de Blue Pegasus Lily regarde sa sœur en souriant.

Lily R.: Je veux aussi y aller.

Jenny: T'en es sûre?

Lily R.: Oui totalement!

Ichiya: Dans ce cas nous comptons sur toi Beau!

Chez Quattro Cerberus Nobarly lève le bras.

Nobarly: Je vais aller gagner des points!

Quattro Cerberus: WILD FOUR! WILD FOUR! WILD FOUR!

Chapati: Quattro Ceberus à choisit Norbarly, alors que Lily Rearlight est celle qui représentera Blue Pegasus durant l'épreuve.

Hippolyte: Enfin un épreuve à la mesure de ma magie!

Iris: On crois en toi Hippolyte!

Sherrya: Je vais aussi participer à cette épreuve.

Léon: Tu es sûre Sherrya?

Sherrya: Oui!

Yajima: La jeune Sherrya et Hippolyte sont eux aussi choisit pour l'épreuve...il ne reste plus que Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth et Dragon's Eye.

Dans les tribunes de Fairy Tail Amy et Nashi observe du côté de Sabertooth, Frosch et Lector aux côté des autres exceeds.

Lector: Je sais pas qui Sting et les autres enverrons...

Lily: Sans doute une fille y'a a beaucoup.

Lena: Considères-tu que cette épreuve est réservé aux femmes Lily? Peut-être que tu es là simplement pour les voir en maillot!

Lily rougit violemment gênée.

Lily: Quoi non!

Ruby les bras croisé regarde Adam.

Ruby: Tu t'attarde seulement sur une fille en maillot de bain et je te transforme en pâté pour chat t'as pigé!

Adam tremble en voyant le regards assassin de Ruby, alors que Carla soupire toujours inquiète pour Chibi.

Happy: Hé Carla...tu vas voir on va retrouver Chibi...tu verras.

Carla: Je sais...mais...je m'inquiète on sait pas de quoi sont capable Dragon's Eye...

Elle observe la tribune de Dragon's Eye alors que Mermaid Heel discute sur le choix de leurs mage à envoyé.

Elise: J'y vais je dois montrer que ma magie c'est pas de la gnognotte.

Millianna: Vas-y Elise!

Kagura: Nous comptons sur toi.

Nélio: T'es la meilleure!

Krysta observe la guilde de Dragon's Eye inquiète leurs magies la terrifier car elle avait déjà entendue ce langage le jour où la Chasse a anéantit son village.

Elise: Hé Krysta...

Krysta observe son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

Krysta: Soit juste prudente d'accord?

Elise: Promis.

Elle descend dans l'arène et revêt son maillot deux pièce vert.

Elise: Je suis prête.

Minerva observe ses compagnons souriant.

Sting: Allez on te laisse la vedette on veux s'économiser pour Natsu.

Rogue: Et Gajeel.

Minerva: D'accord...

Elle sent le regard pesant de son père dans les tribunes elle descend et revêt elle aussi son maillot de bain.

Gran Doma: Minerva Orlando se désigne pour Sabertooth et Elise pour Mermaid Heel...il ne reste que les mages de Dragon's Eye!

Du côté de Dragon's Eye la Main Noire sourit.

La Main Noire: Alors?

La Tour: L'eau n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé...

Le Marteau: A toi l'honneur mon frère.

La Main Noire se lève et saute dans l'arène pour rejoindre le centre sous le regards des spectateurs.

Femme: Encore lui...

Homme: Ce type est imbattable! Vous avez vue comment il a battut les mages de Fairy Tail et Heaven's Tribe hier!

Makarof: Le plus dangereux de Dragon's Eye...

Mavis: Ils sont tous dangereux à leurs manière...et il est loin d'avoir dévoiler l'intégralité de son pouvoir.

Jubia et Lucy observe le mage de Dragon's Eye.

Jubia: Il faut qu'on face attention à lui Lucy.

Lucy: Oui...

Nashi est inquiète mais Natsu la prit sur ses épaules sur les hauteurs du stade Crime Sorcière se méfie de cet épreuve.

Zancrow: Ben dis donc ce type est partout.

Jellal: Avec seulement trois mages ils doivent la jouer tactique.

Cobra lui est concentrée à scruter les hauteurs.

Midnight: Cobra?

Cobra: J'entends quelque chose...et je le sens...dans les hauteurs.

Hoteye: Tu penses à un ennemie?

Cobra: C'est fort probable.

Jycrain: Si tu le localises tu peux essayer de l'intercepter?

Cobra: Sans problème.

Mato arrive au centre de l'arène.

Mato: Les règles de la Bataille Navale sont très simple! Vous serez tous dans une immense bulle d'eau le principe est de faire sortir les concurrents et tenir le plus longtemps. Vos points sont en fonction de la place à laquelle vous serez sortit de la sphère.

Grey: Donc le but c'est de tenir le plus longtemps.

Yuden: Ouais tout en faisant gaffe aux autres...mais surtout à la Main Noire...avec ses transformations...

Nashi inquiète regarde son père.

Nashi: Papa...sa...sa ira pour maman?

Natsu: Mais oui ma puce...dans l'eau elle a un esprit vachement balèze.

Aline: Tu parles d'Aquarius? Tu penses qu'elle sera de bonne humeur?

Mato: Il est temps pour l'épreuve de commencer! Non d'une citrouille!

Une immense sphère d'eau se forme alors dans les airs et tous les concurrents sont aspiré dedans la Main Noire reste les bras croisé immobile, la sphère d'eau faisait à peu prêt la superficie de l'arène le sommet arrive jusqu'au toit. Lucy sort alors sa clé du Verseau.

Lucy: Ouvre-toi Porte des Esprit! Viens à moi Aquarius.

Aquarius apparaît alors au milieu de l'eau sous les yeux des autres participants.

Lucy: Aquarius?

Aquarius: Je suis prête!

Lucy: Robe Stellaire Aquarius!

Elle revêt une tenue aux couleurs vert et jaune au-dessus de sa poitrine un tatouage qui ressemble à un M.

Chapati: Whoua Lucy Hearthfilia y va déjà à fond avec son esprit Aquarius!

Nashi: OUAIS! VAS-Y MAMAN!

Hippolyte: Hé pas mal je vais aussi te montrer un truc spécial!

Hippolyte ton son bras et créer un trident en platine incrusté de pierre précieuse.

Hippolyte: Voilà le Trident de Poséidon! Et avec je peut faire des trucs géniaux!

Il tends son trident vers Nobarly qui l'évite de justesse.

Nobarly: Crois-pas que je vais me faire avoir dés le début! Wild Fire!

Il tente d'utiliser sa magie du feu sans succès.

Nobarly: Mince!

Erza: Il semble qu'il est oublié que le feu est inefficace dans l'eau.

Natsu: Sauf avec les Chasseurs de Dragon.

Elise se trouve dans le dos de Lucy.

Elise: Lame de Vent!

Plusieurs onde de vent se dirige vers Lucy, mais elle utilise un bouclier aquatique et tente de faire sortir Elise mais elle utilise le vent pour nager plus vite.

Lily R: Hurlement du Dragon Terrestre!

Elle envoie son souffle en direction de Minerva qui échange sa place place avec la magicienne.

Minerva: Désolée mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir!

Chapati: Chaque concurrents se donne à fond pour tenir le plus longtemps dans la sphère aquatique!

Yuden lui observe la Main Noire toujours immobile, il sent quelque chose de louche.

Yuden: Quelque chose va pas...

Luxus: Ah ouais quoi?

Yuden: La Main Noire...depuis le départ il est resté immobile...

Angel remarque le mage de Dragon's Eye avec Luxus.

Angel: Sa me dit rien qui vaille...

La Main Noire observe les mages se lancer des sorts et rit Lucy et Aquarius le remarque.

Lucy: Aquarius...

Aquarius: Il prépare quelque chose.

La Main noire: Il est temps pour moi d'entrer en action. Transformation maléfique!

Lucy: Il agit!

La Main Noire tends ses bras alors qu'une brume obscure le fait disparaître sous les yeux des combattants.

Nobarly: Il nous fait quoi?

La Main Noire: Dragon de mer obscure!

Lucy: Il a bien dit...

Aquarius: Dragon de mer!

A ce moment la brume sombre prit plus d'ampleur elle envahit à peut prêt la moitié de la sphère d'eau, les spectateurs et les mages sont choqué de voir la brume sombre qui dégage quelques éclairs.

Natsu: C'est quoi encore ce truc!

Wendy: Je crois que Dragon's Eye a encore beaucoup de surprise pour nous...

A ce moment la brume se dissipe et les combattant virent avec horreur la Main Noire transformé en une créature immense faisant la moitié de la zone de combat, devant eux se trouvait un immense serpent de mer sauf que sa tête était celle d'un dragon ses yeux à la pupille fendue conservait la couleur des yeux de la Main Noire. Le corps très longs et parsemée d'écaille semblable à l'acier noir de l'armure de la Main Noire où du Marteau, la créature n'avait pas de bras et ses grognements donnait des frissons aux combattants et aux spectateurs alors que le Marteau et la Tour observait le spectacle.

Le Marteau: Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas vue sous cette apparence.

La Tour: Il veut accélérer les choses...

Aquarius tremblait en voyant la créature des visions lui arrive à l'esprit d'une créature de ce diamètre, mais elle se reprend pour écarter Lucy de la trajectoire de ses flammes noire.

Nobarly: Il peut utiliser le feu?!

La Tour: Le Feu des Ténèbres ne peut pas être éteint par de l'eau...

La Main Noire se dresse devant ses adversaires et avec sa queue il parvient à faire sortir Nobarly de l'arène celui-ci atterrit violemment contre le mur.

Chapati: Incroyable...la...la Main Noire c'est encore changé en créature...

Mavis: Un Dragon de Mer...mais...celui-ci...

Makarof: Lucy et Jubia n'ont aucune chance...

Natsu: Dites pas ça maître! Elle peut le faire.

Lucy se trouvait face à la créature abyssale avec les autres combattant.

Sherrya: On doit travailler ensemble pour le sortir!

Hippolyte: Bien d'accord!

Lily R. observe la bête aux écailles sombre.

Lily R.: Je peux essayer ma magie de Chasseuse de Dragon...mais il faudrait le distraire...

Sherrya observe Minerva ainsi que Lucy et Aquarius qui approuve avec Elise.

Elise: Vent perçant!

Une tornade est créer par Elise pour frapper les écailles de la créature qui sont très résistante il pousse un hurlement strident qui glace le sang des mages, elle fut aussi violemment sortit de l'arène.

Mermaid Heel: ELISE!

Krysta vit la créature qui commence à sortir les mages un à un Sherrya et Hippolyte se trouve dans son dos.

Hippolyte: CRI DE GUERRE DU DIEU DES OCEANS!

Sherrya: Mugissement du Dieu Céleste!

Ils poussent un puissant hurlement qui frappe la Main Noire.

Minerva: Vague de Territoire!

Elle projette un puissant rayon en plus sur le monstre.

Jubia: Nébuleuse Aquatique!

Lucy: Allez Aquarius! RAZ-DE-MAREE!

Les deux femmes envoient leurs sorts frappant le serpents qui disparaît dans un nuage de poussière.

Sting: Elles l'ont eu?

Orga: Tu veux dire ils?

Sting: Ouais...

A ce moment le nuage se dissipe et dévoile la Main Noire sans aucune égratignure.

Mavis: Il est...encore là!

Millianna est horrifiée comme les femmes de Mermaid Heel.

Kagura: Il n'a aucune égratignure!

Millianna: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre?

Nashi et Amy sont inquiète alors que la Main Noire parle dans l'esprit de tous les mages et spectateurs.

La Main Noire: Aucune magie ne pourras jamais m'atteindre!

Il commence par éjecter Elise de la sphère elle atterrit sur son bras et pousse un hurlement de douleur, les autres combattants commence à tenter d'attaquer la Main Noire qui éjecte tous les mages Sherrya et Hippolyte suivent rapidement Elise. Lily lutte encore quelques seconde en vain il ne restait que Lucy, Jubia et Minerva.

Minerva: Il est trop fort!

Aquarius reste paralyser par la peur en voyant la créature face à elle, Lucy le remarque alors que la Main Noire fonce droit sur son Esprit. Elle referme la porte rapidement alors que la Main Noire observe la constellationiste.

La Main Noire: Petite idiote! Tu n'as plus rien pour te protéger!

Minerva: SI NOUS! I RAAGHD!

Elle utilise sa magie qui entoure la tête de la Main Noire.

Minerva: Jubia...essaye de viser ses yeux.

Jubia: Onde Aquatique!

Les attaques frappe les yeux de la Main Noire qui pousse un hurlement strident.

Minerva: Oui!

La Main Noire cependant se dresse face à elle et inspire profondément pour ensuite relâcher un souffle d'éclair noire qui frappe les combattantes.

Natsu: LUCY!

Nashi: Maman!

Nala: Il peut utiliser la foudre sans subir de dégâts!

Le Marteau: Les écailles absorbe toutes la magie même la foudre n'a aucun effet sur lui!

Lucy vit la Main Noir retrouver la vue et eu une idée.

Lucy: J'ai peut-être une solution!

Jubia: Quoi donc?

Lucy: Couvrez-moi je vais essayer mon sort le plus puissant!

Elle ferme les yeux alors que Minerva et Jubia attire l'attention de la Main Noire.

Lucy: Observe le ciel et ouvre-le. Par le scintillement de toutes les étoiles de l'univers. Montre-moi ton apparence.

Chapati: Lucy Heartfillia va lancer son attaque dévastatrice qui a déjà fait ses prouesses en mettant KO Evy d'Heaven Tribe!

Yajima: Et qui pourrait être dévastateur contre la Main Noire.

La Main Noire observe la mage constellationiste et tente de s'approcher mais se cogne à une bulle de Minerva.

Minerva: Pas si vite mon grand!

Lucy: Ô Tetrabiblos, je suis la maîtresse des étoiles. Ouvre-moi les portes du tourments et de la perfection. Que les 88 étoiles s'éclairent...

La Main Noire et les deux magicienne virent alors les planète entourée la Main Noire qui charge une attaque.

Lucy: MAINTENANT! URANO METRIA!

Toutes les planète frappe alors la Main Noire de pleins fouet provoquant une explosion qui provoque un nouveau nuage de poussière, les deux autres magiciennes rejoignent Lucy.

Minerva: Bien joué Lucy!

Lucy: Merci espérons que sa...

Soudain Jubia est repoussé hors de la bulle par une énergie psychique.

Grey: JUBIA!

Jubia atterrit contre le mur alors que l'arène vit la Main Noire encore debout totalement sortit indemne de l'attaque de Lucy. Toutes les guildes sont horrifiée en voyant la résistance de la Main Noire.

Lucy: C'est pas vrai...

Chapati: Incroyable! La Main Noir est encore debout et semble n'avoir aucune séquelle de l'attaque de Lucy.

Yuden: Ce type est résistant...

Wendy: Jubia...tous les combattants...sont blessé...

Aline: On ira les rejoindre...

Lucy vit la Main Noire qui tourne son regards ver Minerva la mage de Fairy Tail le vit et décide de pousser Minerva hors de l'arène alors que la Main Noire loupe de peu Minerva.

La Main Noire: Sale peste!

Minerva atterrit sur le sol et vit alors Lucy à la merci de la Main Noire.

La Main Noire: Tu es sans défense...alors quel Esprit tu vas envoyée pour m'affronter!

Lucy: Aucun! Je refuse que mes Esprits soit torturée par un monstre comme toi!

La Main Noire: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Mais rien ne m'empêche de te faire souffrir longtemps!

Il projette de la foudre sur Lucy qui hurle de douleurs sous les yeux de ses amis.

Jude: Lucy...ma petite fille...

Natsu furieux doit être retenue par Luxus et Kai pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.

Natsu: LUCY!

Nashi: Maman!

La Main Noire torture Lucy encore et encore avec sa foudre avant de la bloquer dans un anneau qu'il créer en enroulant sa queue autour d'elle, le bout de sa queue frappe de plein fouet Lucy à plusieurs reprise laissant des marques sur son corps. Les guildes et les spectateurs sont horrifiée de la torture employée par la Main Noire. Nashi pleure contre Lisanna qui baisse le regard alors que les exceeds sont horrifiée.

Lector: Faut l'arrêter!

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose!

Lily: Ils foutent quoi les juges!

La Main Noire enroule alors sa queue autour de Lucy et commence à serrer son étreinte Lucy hurle de douleur en sentant l'étreinte de la Main Noire.

Lucy: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La Main Noire: Tu n'aurais jamais dût nous défier! Ce monde sera bientôt à nous! Et ta charmante petite fille sera la première à servir de repas à notre Dieu!

Lucy sert les poings et jette un regard noire à son adversaire.

Lucy: Si tu touches...à un seul de ses cheveux...je te promets...que j'aurais ta peau!

La Main Noire rit.

La Main Noire: C'est mal partit!

Il ressert son étreinte Sorano se cache dans l'épaule de Racer, puis Chapati prit l'initiative.

Chapati: Lucy n'est plus en états de combattre l'épreuve est finie!

Mato ordonne la fin la sphère s'évapore la Main Noire jette Lucy en dehors de la sphère elle manque de s'écraser au sol violemment mais Minerva arrête sa chute. Ses camarades arrivent en plus de Nashi alors que la Main Noire reprend sa forme normal et se détourne en riant.

Natsu: Lucy...

Nashi: Maman...

Wendy arrive avec Sherrya.

Sherrya: On va la soigner...mais ses blessures...

Natsu vit le corps de sa petite amie alors que Jude est avec Nashi en larme, Millianna a Amy à ses côtés. Le corps de Lucy portait encore la marque des coups qui laisse s'échapper du sang. Natsu eu des larmes aux yeux en voyant sa petite amie comme ça et observe avec rage la Main Noire, Yuden s'avance furieux.

Yuden: HE!

La Main Noire se retourne alors que les deux autres mages observent Yuden les poings serrées.

Yuden: Ce que t'as fait...je te jure que tu vas le payer!

La Main Noire: Vue son faible niveau vous devriez me remercier...elle a finit avant dernière.

Minerva s'approche de Lucy comme les autres mages alors que Yuden a des flammes qui enveloppe ses poings.

Yuden: Je vous jure...que je vais tous vous éclatez! Je vais vous le faire payer au centuples ce que vous avez fait à Lucy!

La Main Noire rit alors qu'il vit les flammes de Yuden prendre de l'ampleur alors qu'il vit le regards des autres membres qui le fusille d'un air assassin lui et ses deux camarades.

Yuden: Je vous battrais tous...à moi seul! JE VAIS PULVÉRISEZ VOTRE GUILDE AVEC MES POINGS! SA JE VOUS LE PROMETS!

Natsu: Parce qu'on s'en prend pas à des membres de Fairy Tail impunément!

La Main Noire rit comme ses camarades.

La Main Noire: Je t'attends fils d'Amaterasu...j'attends l'heure où tu te retrouveras face à nous...mais ne crois pas que tu auras la moindre chance contre nous.

Yuden: Sa on va le voir!

Crime Sorcière virent avec haine la Main Noire.

Sorano: Ils paieront...

Cobra vit alors sur une statue une forme.

Cobra: VUE!

Il fonce alors vers la forme sous les yeux des membres de sa guilde, la forme saute alors pour éviter le Chasseur de Dragon. Il atterrit mais est alors bloquer en voyant Kain avec Mr Maléfique et une mèche de ses cheveux accroché dessus des cheveux blancs.

Kain: Je te tiens!

Jycrain et Jellal arrive avec les autres.

Jycrain: Bien joué Kain!

Jellal: Ta magie est très pratiques!

Kain: Surtout que les cheveux sa se perd facilement!

Inconnue: Je ne suis pas votre ennemi!

La voix était masculine.

Jellal: Ah oui...une preuve.

Inconnue: Je peux vous dire quel est le véritable complot...mais il faut que nous retrouvions Fairy Tail!

Jycrain observe Jellal qui approuve.

Jycrain: OK...mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit je te promets que tu vas le regretter!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Nashi et Amy retrouve un visage familier qui offrira de précieuse information aux mages de Fairy Tail, Ultia va dévoiler la vrai nature du protecteur des deux petites filles alors que Fairy Tail doit prendre une décision pour la suite des Jeux tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Oncle Crow".**

 **Tableau de score des Grand Jeux:**

 **1st: Dragon's Eye= 68 Pts.**

 **2nd: Fairy Tail B=64 Pts.**

 **3rd: Sabertooth= 55 Pts.**

 **4th: Fairy Tail A= 54 Pts.**

 **5th: Mermaid Heel=52 Pts.**

 **6th: Lamia Scale= 45 Pts.**

 **7th: Heaven's Tribe= 43 Pts.**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus= 27 Pts.**

 **9th: Blue Pegasus=25 Pts.**

 **Merci encore à Galexis qui est toujours présent à la prochaine tchaô.**


	142. Chapitre 142: Oncle Crow

**L'arc des Grand Jeux se poursuit un inconnue a été attrapée Crime Sorcière qui dit avoir des informations qui permettrait de contrer les plans de Dragon's Eye. Attention risque de Lemon.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 142: Oncle Crow.**

A l'infirmerie Fairy Tail et les Commandant runiques sont réunis dans l'infirmerie devant une Lucy endormie, avec Sabertooth et les autres guildes inquiets sauf Dragon's Eye. Nashi et Natsu sont aux côtés de Lucy a patienter Jude est inquiet adossé a un mur alors que Yuden à les bras croisé le regard remplie de haine.

Kagura: Ils paieront...

Krysta: Comment...comment ont-ils...osé faire une chose pareil!

Erza: Le véritable ennemie ici c'est Dragon's Eye...ils sont alliées au Superviseur et retiennent Chibi.

Ayumi: Et depuis le début ils enfreignent les règles!

Lucy commence à émerger.

Nashi: MAMAN!

Natsu: Lucy!

Lucy est encore faible elle vit ses amis.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: Je suis là ma Luce...

Minerva s'approche les larmes aux yeux.

Minerva: Lucy...

Lucy: Minerva...

Minerva: Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Lucy: Tu...tu aurais été blessé...

Minerva est en larme alors que Sting la réconforte puis on toque à la porte.

Makarof: Qui est-ce?

Voix: Des amis avec une surprise.

Ils ouvrent puis ils virent Crime Sorcière arriver avec l'inconnue Kagura dégaine son épée en voyant les deux hommes.

Kagura: Jellal...

Yuden se poste entre tous le monde éviter les effusions de sang.

Yuden: Doucement...on a plus important. Jellal c'est qui lui?

L'homme retire sa capuche et ils virent un homme aux cheveux blanc et des yeux mauve l'air jeune, il avait une veste blanche et un pantalon gris. Nashi et Amy eurent des petites étoiles dans les yeux.

Nashi et Amy: ONCLE CROW!

Elles sautent dans les bras de l'homme riant.

Crow: Les filles...oh je suis tellement soulagée que vous soyez saines et sauves.

Yuden: Attendez...oncle Crow?

Nashi: C'est quelqu'un qui a aidé nos mamans du futur à se cacher de la Chasse Sauvage et du Dragon Noir!

Ulia observe l'homme alors que Ultia expliqua qui était la jeune fille qui remarque alors dans le cou une marque, elle retire la cape et vit sur le cou de l'homme une marque noir semblable à un œil de dragon.

Ulia: IL PORTE LA MARQUE DE LA CHASSE SAUVAGE! C'EST L'UN D'ENTRE EUX!

Rapidement des épées sont pointés vers lui alors qu'Ayumi menace l'homme la tension est palpable dans la pièce.

Nashi: NON! Arrêtez il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche!

Amy: Oui il a aidé nos mamans à nous mettre au monde! Il ne fait plus partit de leurs rangs!

Kagura: Ah oui...alors comment expliques-tu qu'il ait la marque de ces chiens!

Crow: Je peux vous expliquer...

Ulia sort une dague et la pointe sous la gorge de Crow, il vit dans ses yeux de la tristesse.

Ulia: Tes...tes maîtres...m'ont fait vivre...un Enfer sans nom! PENDANT PLUS DE 5 ANS!

Ultia: Ma chérie...

Elle rassure sa fille qui lâche la dague alors qu'Ayumi pointe encore son épée avec Erza et Nala.

Minerva: Quelqu'un peut...nous expliquer?

Crow: Je le vais. C'est vrai...j'était un ancien Cavalier de la Chasse Sauvage...prêts...du cercle fermé d'Eredin...

Krysta et Elise s'avance.

Krysta: Que savez-vous d'Eredin! D'où viennent-ils?!

Elise: Krysta...

Elle rassure Krysta alors que tous les regards sont braqués vers Crow, Yuden s'approche méfiant.

Yuden: TU vas répondre...à une question...pourquoi ancien Cavalier?

Crow: Je...j'ai quitté la Chasse...à cause...des atrocités qu'ils me forçaient à commettre...

Kagura: Tu t'es trouvé une conscience?

Crow: Non...je...je l'ai retrouvé.

Makarof: Retrouvé?

Crow: La Chasse Sauvage...quand elle attaque...kidnappe la plus part des enfants et en font des Cavaliers des Soldats...après des jours de tortures...de lavage de cerveaux ils nous forcent à adhérer à leurs cultes.

Happy: Un culte?

Crow: Oui...ils vénèrent un culte à une entité maléfique qu'ils nomment Darkness.

Ils se regardent tous surtout Precht et Makarov.

Precht: Que sais-tu de Darkness?

Crow: Très peu de choses...je sais qu'ils sont totalement fanatique de cette entité. Mais surtout...c'est le nom qu'ils donnent au Dragon Noir.

Nashi tremble.

Nashi: Alors le Dragon Noir...

Ulia: C'est leurs chef...le chef de la Chasse Sauvage...

Krysta: Mais...je...je croyais que c'était Eredin le chef?

Crow: Non...enfin si Eredin est le chef de la division de la Chasse Sauvage. Mais Darkness dirige l'intégralité du culte comprenant la Chasse Sauvage...et les Capitaines Noires.

Erza: Les Capitaines Noires?

Crow: Ouais...La Tour, le Marteau et la Main Noire...ce sont des complices des principaux dirigeants de la Chasse Sauvage. On peut même dire qu'ils se considèrent comme des frères.

Erza observe Crow la tête basse.

Erza: Dis-nous comment tu as quitté la Chasse!

Crow soupire et eu un léger sourire.

Crow: Pour être précis...sa arrivera dans 2 ans...

Grey: Heu...

Aline: Laisse-le parler Grey.

Crow: A l'époque...on m'appelait Carnage...je vous épargne les détails...

 _"Flash-back"_

 _Le monde est en proie au chaos dans une garnison de la Chasse Sauvage un d'eux s'avance un casque où se dessine un corbeau. Un Cavalier arrive avec une note._

 _Cavalier de la Chasse: Commandant Carnage! Les ordres du Général Imlerith._

 _Carnage prit alors la note._

 _Carnage: Massacré les villageois résistants...et capturer les civils...comme d'hab. Préparez vous!_

 _Cavalier de la Chasse: Oui Commandant!_

 _Ils prennent d'assaut une cache souterrain des mages commencent à résister mais Carnage se transforme en nué de corbeau et évite les projectiles avant de massacrer les mages. Les Cavaliers commencent à capturer les civils Carnage enlève son casque et observe les civils._

 _Carnage: Bien...une nouvelle journée bien remplie...enchaîner ces vermines!_

 _Cavalier de la Chasse Sauvage: Oui Commandant!_

 _Ils commencent à enchaîner les femmes et les enfants alors que Carnaga remet son casque un vieil homme incapable de bouger paralyser est allongé sur un lit, à ses côtés une femme aux cheveux mauve et aux yeux bleu océan inquiet._

 _Carnage: Que se passe t-il?_

 _Femme: Il est paralysé...il ne peut pas bouger..._

 _Carnage s'approche et écrase sa gorge sous les yeux horrifiée de la fille._

 _Femme: Pour..._

 _Carnage: Tu me remercieras...les autres sont moins cléments que moi...allez dans les rangs!_

 _On lui met un collier autour du cou avant de la mettre dans le rang alors que deux Cavaliers transportent le corps. Ils se mettent en route et après plusieurs heures de marche arrive à la Citadelle où sont réunis les prisonniers, Carnage vit alors dans le bureau d'Imlerith les deux autres chef de la Chasse Sauvage Eredin et Caranthir. Eredin avait de long cheveux noir et des yeux semblable à ceux de la Main Noire rouge orangé, Caranthir avait des yeux blancs et des cheveux tout aussi blancs ils étaient eux aussi des elfes._

 _Imlerith: Ah Carnage de retour de mission!_

 _Carnage: Général Imlerith. Général Caranthir. Majesté._

 _Eredin: Sa ira Carnage...Imlerith me dit beaucoup de bien de toi._

 _Carnage: Je ne fais qu'obéir à vos ordres majesté._

 _Eredin: Caranthir...penses-tu qu'il soit assez digne pour voir?_

 _Caranthir: Seul notre Dieu prend la décision._

 _Imlerith: Mais c'est l'heure de son repas._

 _Carnage entends avec les Généraux les grognements du Dragon ils grimpent la Citadelle sur le toit, Carnage vit l'immense Dragon Noir scrutant les prisonniers il vit la jeune fille terrifier qu'il tire pour la cacher._

 _Imlerith: Carnage?_

 _Carnage: Avec votre autorisation Général cette jeune fille j'aimerais qu'elle devienne mon esclave...personnelle._

 _Imlerith observe ses frères et leurs Dieux commençant à manger les civils présenter._

 _Imlerith: Eredin?_

 _Eredin: Il mérite bien une récompense pour son travail Imlerith. Mais...demandons le à lui. Approche Carnage!_

 _Carnage s'approche du Dragon Noir qui termine de déchiqueter une fillette et observe Carnage, il ouvre son œil frontale et perce l'âme du Commandant de la Chasse Sauvage. Après un long moment le Dragon le ferme et grogne avant de prendre son envol, Carnage ne comprenait pas._

 _Caranthir: Il semble que notre Dieu te fasse confiance Carnage...vois ça comme un honneur._

 _Eredin: Notre Dieu s'en remet en toi...ne trahit pas sa confiance._

 _Carnage: Non Majesté._

 _Eredin: Bien nous devons partir notre Dieu veut que nous allions en direction d'Alvarez...une vieil connaissance nous y attend._

 _Ils partent alors que Carnage attrape la fille par le bras ils descendent et la conduit dans ses quartiers, elle vit la chambre du Commandant qui retire son casque._

 _Carnage: Tu vas nettoyé mon casque et mon armure!_

 _Femme: Et pourquoi?_

 _Carnage: Parce que...tu es mon esclave...remercie moi tu es épargné d'aller dans les cachots!_

 _Il va dans sa salle de bain et prit une douche alors que l'esclave furieuse n'a d'autres choix que d'obéir aux ordres. Elle commence à nettoyer le casque alors que la porte s'ouvre elle vit alors Carnage et vit son visage et son regard elle lâche son casque._

 _Carnage: Fait attention à ce que tu..._

 _Femme: Crow! Crow!_

 _Le Commandant ne comprend pas alors que la femme prit son visage dans ses mains au contacte de ses mains des visions lui arrive en tête._

 _Ren: C'est moi...Ren...tu te rappelles? Crow!_

 _Crow se tient le crâne alors qu'Imlerith arrive elle vit la scène._

 _Imlerith: Un problème Carnage?_

 _Crow observe Imlerith._

 _Crow: Non Général...cette esclave je lui explique son travail...n'ayez crainte._

 _Imlerith: Bien. Tu t'assureras que les esclaves fassent leurs travail._

 _Crow: Oui Général!_

 _Il s'en va alors que Crow observe la femme._

 _Crow: Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Crow!_

 _Ren: C'est ton nom! Ils t'ont enlevé dans notre village j'ai réussie à m'échapper...mais je...je croyais t'avoir perdu..._

 _Crow dénie._

 _Crow: Non...je...je ne te con..._

 _Elle attrape le visage de Crow et l'embrasse à ce moment des tas de souvenirs lui arrive en tête certains remontant et brisant la barrière mental de la Chasse Sauvage. Il sent en lui une drôle de sensation il observe Ren qui avait des larmes aux yeux._

 _Ren: Tu n'es pas comme ça...je le sait...ne leurs fait pas confiance..._

 _Crow entends une corne et enfile son armure mais Ren prit ses mains._

 _Ren: Pitié..._

 _Crow s'en va sans rien dire._

 _"Fin du Flash-back"_

Les gens qui avaient entendu son histoire sont émues Erza et Nala avait baisé leurs épées.

Erza: Tu la connaissais?

Crow: Elle et moi venions du même village...Eredin et ses hommes l'ont réduit en cendre...je la croyais morte...avant qu'ils me lavent le cerveau...

Yuden: J'imagine qu'ils ont soupçonné un changement en toi.

Crow: Oui...mais pas tellement eux...c'est surtout le Dragon Noir...

 _"Flash-back"_

 _Crow se balade dans la Citadelle inquiet depuis qu'il avait ses étranges souvenirs, le Dragon Noir au sommet de la Citadelle est agitée et son humeur se répercute sur la Chasse Sauvage. Imlerith est a crans comme Eredin et Caranthir rappeler en urgence et justement il a été appeler chez le Général qui discute avec ses camarades._

 _Imlerith: Je l'ignore! Depuis quelques temps...je le sens aussi! Cette sensation! CARNAGE!_

 _Crow: Oui Général!_

 _Imlerith: Je te charge d'une mission de la plus haute importance!_

 _Crow: Oui Général?_

 _Eredin: Nous avons localisé la cachette d'un orphelinat de fortune! Nous voulons que tu ailles ramener tous les enfants. Peut-être que sa calmera notre Dieu._

 _Crow: Oui Majesté._

 _Il remet son casque et s'en va sous l'œil des généraux qui recommence la discussion, Crow rejoins ses quartiers où Ren l'observe._

 _Ren: J'ai entendu...ne fait pas ça!_

 _Crow: Tu...tu ne sais rien de moi..._

 _Ren: Je te connais...tu as un cœur pure...ne les laisse pas..._

 _Crow: Je dois y aller._

 _Il s'en va sous le regard de Ren inquiète le Commandant arrive au lieu avec toute une garnison._

 _Cavalier: On arrive Commandant._

 _Ils arrivent et Crow vit les enfants regroupé avec un vieil homme qui se place devant les enfants faisant rempart. Parmi les enfants il y avait aussi deux femmes le ventre arrondis une avec des cheveux blonds et l'autre châtain avec des traits félin._

 _Vieil Homme: Pitié...laissez ces pauvres enfants...et ces femmes...elles attendent la vie..._

 _Cavalier de la Chasse: Justement elles seront un mets succulent pour notre Dieu!_

 _Crow eu alors la vision de Ren en lui et soudain il prit conscience que tous ça n'était pas lui. Un Cavalier lève son bras pour tuer le vieil homme mais rapidement il se retrouve à côté de lui et transperce le Cavalier avec son épée. Les autres choqué n'ont pas le temps de réagir Crow massacre toute sa garnison sans aucun remord et observe le vieil homme et les civils._

 _Crow: Vite...Partez...partez avant qu'ils envoient des Molosses!_

 _Vieil Homme: Merci...que les Dieux veillent sur vous._

 _Ils partent les deux femmes s'approche de Crow._

 _Femme chat: Merci..._

 _Crow: De rien..._

 _Lucy F.: Je m'appelle Lucy...et elle c'est Millianna...on vous remercient._

 _Crow: Vous êtes..._

 _Millianna F.: Oui...c'est le dernier cadeau...de nos amants...ils...ils sont morts en tentant d'affronter le Dragon Noir._

 _Crow baisse le regard._

 _Crow: Allez dans le nord...les Cavaliers ne fouillent pas les étendues désertiques..._

 _Millianna F.: Merci..._

 _Lucy F.: J'espère qu'on se retrouvera._

 _Elle s'en va alors que Crow rentre il arrive dans la Citadelle en évitant les généraux et arrive dans ses quartiers où Ren le voyait suer._

 _Crow: ON doit partir._

 _Ren: Quoi?_

 _Crow: Vite...je t'emmène loin de là._

 _Ren: Crow...que se passe t-il?_

 _Crow: Tu as raison...c'est pas moi...alors...j'ai fait ce qui est juste...et quand ils s'en rendront compte...on doit filer!_

 _Crow enfile une cape à Ren et s'en vont Crow cache Ren alors qu'Imlerith et ses deux compères sortent, Crow en profite et s'en va avec Ren sur le sommet de la Citadelle Darkness le Dragon Noir grogne il se cache avec Ren en voyant les généraux revenir._

 _Eredin: Il s'agite encore!_

 _Caranthir: Quelque chose cloche! Où est Carnage et sa troupe!_

 _Crow et Ren sortent et s'enfonce dans les terres alors que les généraux virent un Cavalier revenir leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, Imlerith fit exécuté des prisonniers et les offris en sacrifice à leurs Dieu et appela une troupe._

 _Imlerith: Ramenez-moi ce sale traître!_

 _Crow et Ren s'enfonce profondément dans des terres inhospitalier, ils arrivent dans une grotte où Crow alluma un feu et mis des sortilèges pour protéger l'entrée. Il rejoins Ren souriante._

 _Ren: Tu es revenu..._

 _Crow: Je n'étais jamais partit..._

 _Il s'approche de Ren et les deux finissent par s'embrasser Ren murmure à l'oreille de Crow._

 _Ren: Je t'aime..._

 _Crow sourit et embrasse Ren et sent en lui un désir brûlant qu'il lit dans le regard de Ren, ils se dirigent alors vers un lit de fortune._

 ** _ATTENTION LEMON!_**

 ** _Crow prit Ren par les cuisses et l'installe sur le lit ils partagent un baiser ardent, leurs langues dansent dans leurs bouches. Crow glisse sa main sur la cuisse de Ren qui gémit en sentant les caresses de son amant qui embrasse son cou, elle bascule avec lui et se retrouve en califourchon sur lui. Elle glisse ses mains sous le haut de son armure qu'elle retire pour caresser ses pectoraux, alors qu'il glisse ses mains sous sa robe elle sent les mains froide de son amant._**

 ** _Ren: Oh..._**

 ** _Crow: J'ai tellement envie de toi...  
_**

 ** _Ren retire alors sa robe et dévoile sa poitrine que Crow s'empresse de gober alors que Ren sent la bosse dans le pantalon._**

 ** _Ren: Moi aussi..._**

 ** _Elle retire alors le pantalon et le caleçon de son amant et vit son membre dressé, elle lèche le gland et gobe son pénis alors qu'il grogne de plaisir._**

 ** _Crow: AH! REN!_**

 ** _Il retire alors la culotte de son amante et commence à lécher son clitoris les deux procurent du plaisir à leurs amants, Ren retire de sa bouche le pénis de Crow._**

 ** _Ren: AH CROW...JE VAIS JOUIR!_**

 ** _Ren: Moi aussi..._**

 ** _Il éjacule dans sa bouche alors qu'il sent le liquide sucrée de son amante qui gémit devant le plaisir que lui offre Crow. Elle embrasse Crow avant de sentir son membre encore dure a l'entrée de sa chatte humide._**

 ** _Ren: Crow..._**

 ** _Crow: Je...je vais faire vite..._**

 ** _Il pénètre son amante qui gémit il sent une résistance et la brise d'un coup sec il attends un moment alors que Ren pleure de douleur, mais Crow essuie ses larmes avant qu'il ne commence ses mouvements. A chaque mouvement il sentait le désir de faire de Ren sienne la femme qu'on lui avait enlever._**

 ** _Ren: Crow...plus vite...plus vite!_**

 ** _Crow accélère ses mouvements et change de position il attrape la cuisse de Ren et la pénètre plus ardemment et plus rapidement, il sent alors qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps._**

 ** _Crow: Ren...je vais jouir..._**

 ** _Ren: En moi...s'il te plaît..._**

 ** _Crow et elle eurent un orgasme plus grand que précédemment ils scellent leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle._**

 ** _Fin du Lemon._**

 _Crow entoure son bras autour de son cou alors qu'elle est blottit contre lui._

 _Ren: Je t'aime Crow..._

 _Crow: Moi aussi...et je te protégerais de tout mon être._

 _Ils s'endorment et parcoururent pendant de longs mois les Plaines Déserts en évitant les Cavaliers de la Chasse, Ren attendez leur enfant et il devait absolument trouver un abris où elle pourrait donner naissance. Par chance il trouva une cachette et aida sa bien-aimé à donner la vie dans ce monde en proie au chaos, Ren est allongé à pousser des gémissement de douleurs alors que Crow tiens sa main._

 _Crow: Là mon amour...pousse...je t'en prie pousse...je suis là..._

 _Ren pousse et des petits hurlements se font entendre Crow sourit et enveloppe le bébé dans une cape de fourrure chaude, il revient chez sa femme qui vit leurs petites filles pleurante._

 _Crow: La voilà..._

 _Ren: Elle est magnifique...salut ma puce...je suis ta maman..._

 _Le bébé observe ses parents qui sont heureux._

 _Crow: Comment on va l'appeler?_

 _Ren: Ma...ma mère m'a parler d'une grande héroïne de l'ancien temps...elle s'appelait Aqua..._

 _Crow: Aqua? C'est un jolie nom...hé Aqua..._

 _Le bébé s'endort dans les bras de sa mère alors que son père rejoins celle-ci et l'embrasse._

 _"Fin du Flash-back"._

Crow eu de grosses larmes dans ses yeux en repensant à elles, Nashi et Amy réconforte Crow.

Jellal: Que leur...que leur est-il arrivé?

Crow soupire alors que la suite allait être moins rose.

Crow: Ce qui arrive...quand on trahie Eredin...on souffre...au delà de l'imaginable...et ils étaient tous là...

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Crow revient vers sa cachette avec de la nourriture mais vit alors une forme massive survoler les environs, alors qu'il fut frapper par derrière. Il se réveille en entendent des hurlements il se réveille et vit Ren et Aqua dans les bras de sa mère. La Main Noire et la Tour sont avec Caranthir alors que sur la falaise se tenait Darkness scrutant l'ancien Commandant qui est maintenue par des Cavaliers. Eredin s'avance vers lui en riant._

 _Eredin: Nous t'avons traqué pendant de longs mois...pour te trouver ici...dans ces montagnes isolée. Tu as osée trahir la confiance que notre Dieu te porte...pour ton propre plaisir...une femme! Tu nous déçois...Carnage!_

 _Crow: Crow! Je m'appelle Crow! Et je sais ce que vous m'avez fait! Vous m'avez lavé le cerveau!_

 _La Tour: Il semble que l'ancienne méthode doit être revue..._

 _Caranthir: Je suis d'accord...il a suffit d'une faiblesse pour que notre meilleure éléments soit devenu...un faible._

 _Crow: Non! Je suis devenu plus fort!_

 _Le Marteau: Plus fort! En quoi? Avoir un enfant? Une femme?_

 _Ren: Crow..._

 _La Main Noire: Qu'est-ce qui nous retient de les massacrer sous tes yeux!_

 _Crow: NON!_

 _Il se dégage et sort son épée pour attaquer Eredin mais une onde psychique créer par Darkness le met au sol, il vit alors Caranthir s'approcher._

 _Caranthir: Tu souhaites partir avec elles? Hé bien soit..._

 _Il fait signe à ses frères qui relâche Ren qui arrive avec Aqua._

 _Crow: Mon amour..._

 _Ren: Crow..._

 _A ce moment Ren grogne de douleur._

 _Crow: Ren!_

 _Elle vit alors sortir de sa peau du sang cristalliser qui prend l'apparence d'une épée._

 _Ren: Crow..._

 _Crow: NON REN!_

 _Il tends sa main pour la prendre à la taille mais l'impensable se produit des pics de cristal rouge noirâtre apparaissent de nulle part sur l'épaule de Crow et de ses mains et transperce alors à la fois Ren mais Aqua dans les bras de sa mère. Crow vit avec horreur sa femme et sa fille transpercer par le cristal sortant de ses propres mains._

 _Crow: Non..NON NON! Ren...REN!_

 _Il se sentit briser en voyant Ren un filet de sang sortant de sa bouche._

 _Crow: Ren...pitié...pitié...reste avec moi...pitié...pitié! Je t'aime...Aqua...mon bébé...NON!_

 _Caranthir: La magie du Cristal Maudit...une magie perdue qui transporte le sang dans le corps du possesseur en arme mortel. Sans le vouloir...TU as tué ta femme...et ta fille. Ceux-ci est ton premier fardeau pour avoir osez trahir notre Dieu!_

 _Crow vit alors la Main Noire s'approcher._

 _La Main Noire: La deuxième...sera plus amusante..._

 _Ils prennent les corps Crow veut les aider mais Caranthir utilise son sceptre pour entraver les mouvements de Crow en larme, il vit les corps des deux femmes de sa vies être traînée devant Darkness._

 _Crow: NON NON! PAR PITIEE...NON! Eredin...pitié..._

 _Eredin rit._

 _Eredin: Nous n'avons aucune pitié avec les traîtres..._

 _Le Dragon dévore alors les corps sous les yeux horrifiée de Crow la glace disparaît et furieux il fonce sur Eredin mais le Marteau le frappe avec sa masse l'envoyant au sol, Crow sent alors une sensation étrange en lui son corps faisait mal et il se sentait mourir mais rien ne vient la Tour se penche sur lui._

 _La Tour: La troisième est que désormais...tu auras tous le temps nécessaire pour te morfondre..._

 _Il rit et s'en va avec ses frères à travers un portails il vit le Dragon s'envoler, Crow se lâche et pleure à chaude larme la perte des seules personne qu'il aurait put aimer. Il était désormais seul sans aucune ressource et surtout maudit par le Dragon Noir et la Chasse Sauvage._

 _"Fin du Flash-back"_

En entendent ce discours tous les mages furent envahit d'horreur Kagura serrant le manche de son sabre alors qu'Ayumi sert les poings.

Lucy: Mais...Ren...la Ren de cet époque doit encore...

Crow: Non...

Krysta: Pourquoi?

Crow: Elle...elle faisait partit...des victimes à Exodius...sans le vouloir...Eredin a encore...

Il retient ses larmes alors que Jellal pose sa main sur son épaule.

Jellal: On leur feras payer...mais tu dois nous aider.

Crow: Comment?

Ulia: Que prépare t-il?

Crow: Ils...ils veulent utiliser une Porte Eclipse...

Natsu: Une Porte Eclipse?

Lahar: Mais...c'est de la magie interdite...au moins du niveau de Zeleph!

Crow: Zeleph...est à l'origine de ses portes...il s'en servait pour un plans d'envergure envers la Chasse Sauvage.

Drandbalt: Attends Zeleph...

Crow: Zeleph affronte la Chasse aussi...mais ils veulent une seul chose eux et les Capitaines Noires...

Kai: Quoi?

Crow: Rassemblez l'âme de Darkness...

Lucy: Rassemblez l'âme?

Crow: Oui...Darkness...d'après ce que je sais à vue son âme être séparée en plusieurs parties et disperser par les anciens Dragons. Chacun de ses fragments ont été scellé dans les confins de l'Univers.

Yuden se souvient alors des perles.

Yuden: Les perles...

Crow: Ce sont les fragments d'âme...à ce que je sache...il doit y en avoir sept en tout.

Precht: Et de ce que nous savons...

Makarof: Quatre ce sont libérée...

Azuma: Alors...si c'est fragment sont réunis...

Crow: Darkness reviendra...et plongera le monde dans les Ténèbres.

La guilde réfléchit mais Yuden sert le poings.

Yuden: Alors on les en empêcheras! On leurs botteras les fesses à la méthode de Fairy Tail.

Ils regardent Yuden le regard remplie de détermination qui envahit chacun des mages.

Léon: Bottez les fesses à la mode Fairy Tail sa sera sympa.

Sting: Ouais...on vous aidera...enfin quand Jienma...

Yuden: Je m'en charge...je te l'ai dit...

Natsu: Je m'enflamme!

Millianna: En fait Crow...pour Nashi et Amy?

Crow: Oh disons que...avant que Ren n'accouche...on vous a revus dans le futur et...on a aidé à la naissance des petites. Puis lorsque je...les aient aidé à partir de cet Enfer à travers une Porte Eclipse.

Ulia: Alors...

Crow: Ouais...je t'ai aussi aidé...à sortir de...

Elle prit alors Crow dans ses bras alors que la guilde est déterminer à en finir avec Dragon's Eye sans le savoir la chauve-souris de la Tour les observent.

La Tour: Il semble que nous ayons un problème...

La Main Noire: Ils ne peuvent plus rien faire...nous triompheront...et notre maître sera de retour.

Le Marteau: L'Âge des Ténèbres à déjà commencer.

* * *

 **Fin de ce long chapitre concentré sur de l'exposition dans le prochain la partie combat avec des combats en double, alors que la Princesse Jade agit Dragon's Eye amorce son prochain mouvement tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "L'équipe de Fairy Tail".**

 **Merci à Galexis qui a eu l'idée du background et à la réalisation du personnage de Crow auquel j'apporte de légère modification. En espérant que sa vous ait plut je vous dit à demain pour la suite tchao.**


	143. Chapitre 143: La nouvelle équipe

**L'arc des Grand Jeux continue Fairy Tail doit désormais faire un changement dans son équipe alors que Dragon's Eye amorce son prochain mouvement, les combat de l'avant-dernier jours s'annoncent intense.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 143: La nouvelle équipe de Fairy Tail.**

Sur les toits de l'arène Crime Sorcière est retournée à son poste en plus de Crow, celui-ci garder un œil sur les Capitaines Noires qui attendent dans leurs tribunes.

Jellal: Dis-moi comment tu t'es retrouvé à notre époque?

Crow: Disons que c'est une sorte de pouvoir que j'ai je peux voyager dans le temps, mais disons que je ne maîtrise pas encore ce pouvoir il peut m'envoyer dans n'importe quel époque sans que je le veuille.

Jycrain: Je vois...quel est ton plans alors?

Crow: Ils désirent ouvrir la Porte Eclipse pour libérer le fragment d'âme on doit les en empêcher! Pour ça on doit veiller sur Amy et Nashi.

Rustyrose: Pourquoi?

Crow: Elles ont en elles le pouvoir de scellé définitivement la porte. Chacune d'elle est née d'un Chasseur de Dragon et l'une d'elle est une constellationiste en plus, elle peut scellé la porte et empêcher alors Darkness de revenir.

Hoteye: Je vois si nous scellons la porte alors le fragment d'âme ne pourras pas sortir.

Jellal: Alors ce Darkness...

Crow: Est responsable de bien des choses qui ce sont passé a Fiore.

Dans les tribunes de Fairy Tail Makarof et Mavis discutent de toutes les informations qu'ils ont reçu.

Mavis: Darkness...le véritable ennemi de l'humanité...

Makarof: Oui...et nous devrons nous préparez car ces adversaires sont forts très forts.

Chapati; Chères spectateurs désolée pour cette pause nous allons reprendre les combat de ce cinquième jours des Grand Jeux Inter-magique. Nous avons dût procéder à quelques changement pour se conformer à la suite des épreuves.

Makarof: Espérons que nous avons fait le bons choix.

Chapati: Sans plus attendre voici la nouvelle équipe de Fairy Tail!

La nouvelle équipe entre dans l'arène celle-ci est désormais composé de Natsu, Yuden, Gajeel, Grey, Luxus, Angel, Erza et Nala. Le public applaudit alors que dans les tribunes leurs amis observent la nouvelle équipe.

Aline: En fait combien de point on a au total?

Reby: Selon maître Yajima ceux de Fairy Tail B. Donc 64 points.

Wendy: Sa nous fait une belle marge.

Elfman: Ouais mais reste encore Dragon's Eye avec leurs points en plus domine tous le monde...

Evergreen: Et même si on gagne aujourd'hui le combat ils seront toujours en tête.

Fried: Oui mais Yuden a dit qu'il allait s'en charger le dernier jour de la compétition.

Macao: Et sur ça on peut compter sur lui...

Lector: En fait elles sont où les deux petites?

Happy: Rester avec Lucy.

A l'infirmerie les deux petites sont avec Lucy.

Nashi: Sa vas maman?

Lucy: Oui sa vas...t'en fait pas ma puce.

Nashi se blottit contre sa mère alors qu'Amy est endormie, dans l'arène la nouvelle équipe est prête à en découdre.

Grey: Vous êtes prêts vous deux?

Yuden lance un regard noire à la tribune de Dragon's Eye.

Yuden: Prêt.

Chapati: Les combats se déroulement par équipe de deux! Deux mages seront sélectionner dans chaque équipe! Les première équipes sélectionner sont celle de Blue Pegasus avec Ichiya et le lapin bleu ainsi que Quattro Cerberus qui a désigné Rocker et Bacchus!

Erza: On va enfin savoir qui est ce Lapin Bleu.

Yuden: Sans doute quelqu'un qu'on connaît pas.

Ichiya et le Lapin bleu se tiennent devant Bacchus et Rocker.

Ichiya: Je crois qu'il est temps de dévoiler ton identité mon amis!

Le lapin bleu enlève son costume et Fairy Tail blémit en voyant qui c'était.

Fairy Tail: NICHIYA!

Lector observe les exceeds choqué.

Lector: Vous le connaissez?

Lena: C'est un exceeds d'Edolas...

Lily: Mais...il est à Blue Pegasus?

Nichiya: Tout à fait j'ai mon tatouage directement dans le dos! Beau!

Lily R.: Et c'est aussi mon exceeds de Chasseuse de Dragon...et il est très gentil!

Erza blémit comme Nala.

Erza et Nala: Deux Ichiya...

Elles s'évanouissent mais Luxus et Grey les rattrapent.

Angel: Mais quand est-ce...

Ichiya: Laissez-moi vous expliquez. Lors d'une de mes balades dans la forêt du Nord j'ai rencontré une civilisation composé d'Exceed, ils disaient venir d'un autre monde Edolas c'est alors que j'ai rencontré cet être si beau!

Ils virent Ichiya et Nichiya prendre la pose.

Nichiya et Ichiya: Double sourire de beau gosse!

Toute l'arène est gênée comme les mages sauf ceux de Dragon's Eye.

La Tour: Je ne comprendrais jamais cet humain...

Yuden: Heu...Nichiya à des pouvoirs?

Ichiya: Allons-y Nichiya! Je déploie mon Parfum de la Force!

A ce moment Ichiya et Nichiya sortent deux flacons chacun et respire le parfum pour devenir très musclé, ils prennent une nouvelle pose sous les yeux des spectateurs.

Ichiya et Nichiya: Méga Force de Beau gosse!

Yuden, Grey et Natsu éclate de rire alors qu'Erza et Nala sont au sol évanouie Angel, Ruby est elle aussi évanouie et soutenue par Adam.

Adam: Ruby...réveille-toi...t'es...t'es trop lourde pour...

Ruby se réveille et lance un regard perçant à Adam qui sue.

Ruby: Tu as dit quoi?!

Adam: Heu...ri...rien...rien du tout...

Crow et Crime Sorcière virent Nichiya et Ichiya, ainsi qu'Erza et Nala.

Crow: La vache...ces types sont assez forts pour faire s'évanouir les sœurs Scarlet!

Cobra: Heu...c'est une longue histoire...

Dans l'arène Bacchus et Rocker rient devant l'apparence des deux mage de Blue Pegasus.

Bacchus: Même *hips* avec vos muscles vous faites pas le poids...je suis bien meilleure que vous...

Ichiya: Allons-y Nichiya! BEAU!

Ils se préparent alors que Bacchus et Rocker foncent vers eux.

Nichiya: Sourire!

Ils lancent un sourirent à l'équipe de Quattro Cerberus qui s'arrêtent.

Bacchus: Hein?

Ichiya: RAVAGEUR!

Ils projettent les deux mages dans les cieux d'un coup de poings chacun et prennent la pose.

Ichiya et Nichiya: Beau!

Chapati, Gran Doma et Yajima sont choqué comme tous les mages présents.

Chapati: Heu...Ichiya et Nichiya...ont...vaincu Bacchus et Rocker...fin...fin du match...

Millianna observe la scène confuse comme Kagura.

Millianna: Il vient de se passer quoi?

Kagura: Un truc...je sais pas quoi...mais...un truc...

Sorano et Scylla rirent devant la scène.

Scylla: Je peux plus...je vais mourir...

Sorano: Ce type est juste génial...

Racer: Hé et nous alors?

Cobra: Laisse...elles oublierons ça ce soir...

Racer: Ouais mais là...

Hoteye: Cet homme m'étonnera toujours!

Yuden est avec Luxus et Angel en trains d'aider Erza et Nala à se réveiller.

Erza: Que c'est-il passé? J'avais l'impression...qu'il y avait deux...Ichiya...

Grey: Heu...on leurs dits?

Luxus: T'es malade je me suis ruiné l'épaule en les rattrapant!

Chapati: Le prochain combat opposera Kagura Mikazuchi et Millianna contre Léon Bastia et Shaw!

Shaw sourit en voyant Millianna.

Shaw: Millianna...

Wally: Fait gaffe abîme pas trop sa petite-amie...sinon Yuden risque de pas apprécier.

Léon: Surtout qu'il a le sang chaud en ce moment...

Ils descendent dans l'arène alors que Millianna observe Kagura.

Millianna: Prête?

Kagura: C'est à toi qu'il faut que je demande...

Millianna: Shaw est un ami mais je n'aurais pas de pitié pour lui pour autant.

Kagura: J'espère...sinon sa sera ton petit-ami qui risque de débouler pour lui faire mal.

Millianna rit avant de rejoindre l'arène sous les yeux des autres mages.

Luxus: On dirait que ta copine va combattre...et la gamine?

Yuden: Je préfère qu'elle reste en sécurité dans l'infirmerie.

Il vit Millianna et Kagura ensemble devant leurs adversaires alors qu'en hauteur Ulia ne lâche pas du regard la loge de la Princesse Jade.

Meldy: Ulia?

Ulia: Meldy...

Meldy: Tu n'as pas lâché des yeux la loge de la Princesse...

Ulia: Disons que...une impression...désagréable...comme si ils avaient un lien ce qu'il se passe...

Crow: Je crois que j'ai une solution.

Il créer un corbeau éthérée de couleur verte il l'envoie vers la loge de la Princesse Jade perché sur une lampe, il a ainsi une vue sur la Princesse, Arcadios et Derton.

Crow: Voilà avec ça je peux entendre et voir ce qu'ils se disent.

Ulia regarde d'un air méfiant Crow.

Ulia: Comment savoir si tu dis la vérité!

Crow vit le regard méfiant d'Ulia mais des autres membres de Crime Sorcière.

Crow: Ecouter...je cherche comme vous à massacrer l'intégralité de la Chasse Sauvage...et si ils ont un liens avec la royauté...on doit s'assurer qu'ils n'ont pas infiltrer leurs rangs!

Jellal: Mais comprend bien...qu'on se méfie encore de toi...surtout...au vue de ton passé...

Crow: Je sais...sa n'excuse pas les morts...que j'ai semé...et crois-moi...une fois la Chasse Sauvage éliminer avec les Capitaines Noires...j'ai prévu ma propre punition...et la malédiction de Caranthir ne facilite pas mon...

Il entends alors une conversation entre la Princesse et des deux conseillers.

Jade: Mon père sait-il?

Derton: Le minimum princesse...seulement pour les Dragons...

Crow est choqué il écoute attentivement alors que le match commence.

Léon: Kagura Mikazuchi...je rêvais depuis un moment d'affronter une mage de ta trempe...

Kagura: Et moi donc Léon Bastia!

Léon: Tigre de Glace!

Il créer un tigre de glace qui se lance sur Kagura prête à le recevoir mais vit alors une forme rougeâtre passer et détruire le tigre, Millianna déploie son aura rougeâtre. Les spectateurs l'acclament dans l'infirmerie les deux petites entendent, Amy est curieuse Nashi le vit.

Nashi: Tu peux aller voir ta mère...je reste avec la mienne...

Amy approuve alors qu'elle s'en va vers l'arène elle vit alors sa mère et Kagura affronter Shaw et Léon.

Shaw: Millianna...t'es devenu vachement puissante depuis la dernière fois.

Millianna: Ouais...j'ai progressé...

Shaw: Moi aussi! Rhinocéros de Cartes!

Le Rhino fonce sur Millianna qui l'évite avec grâce et se prépare à recevoir l'attaque, alors que Léon prépare sa prochaine attaque.

Léon: Onde de glace!

Il envoie des onde de glace sur Kagura les détruisant toutes Amy observe le match souriante.

Amy: Vas-y maman...

Millianna évite le rhinocéros de Shaw et commence a créer des oiseaux avec ses cartes sous le regard de sa soeur.

Scylla: Mon frère est devenu un mage talentueux...

Zancrow: Ouais...dis voir comment ça c'est passé le dîner avec lui?

Scylla: On a longuement parlé...et il m'a dit ce qu'il a subit...

Precht observe attentivement la tribune de Dragon's Eye qui observe le match.

La Main Noire: Elle est douée...

Il en profite pour retirer sa capuche laissant tomber ses cheveux noires en arrière son visage pâle laisse apparaître des sortes de veinule noir dans son cou, il avait des oreilles pointues.

Le Marteau: Il est rare que tu enlèves ta capuche mon frère.

La Main Noire: Je sens...une présence...

Il vit alors Amy en trains d'observer le match de Millianna et Kagura.

La Main Noire: Elle est toute seule...et sans aucune défense...

La Tour rit.

La Tour: Je m'en charge...

Amy observe sa mère déchirer les créatures de cartes de Shaw qui tente de bloquer avec un mur de carte, elle remarque alors sa fille la regarder souriante elle échange un sourire à sa fille et retourne au combat.

Shaw: La vache Milli...t'es devenu encore plus redoutable qu'avant!

Millianna: J'ai travaillé dure pour être aussi forte...je ne laisserais plus personne me faire du mal...je ne serait plus la demoiselle en détresse!

Shaw: Tu risques de priver ton petit-ami d'une chance de te séduire encore plus.

Millianna observe Yuden souriant alors que dans l'infirmerie Nashi observe sa mère souriante.

Nashi: Maman...je peux aller te chercher quelque chose si tu veux?

Lucy: Non ne t'en fais pas...tu peux aller rejoindre Amy si tu veux sa ira.

Nashi: T'es sûre?

Lucy: Oui ne t'inquiète pas...va.

Nashi: OK...

Elle allait s'en aller mais observe sa mère et va lui faire un câlin.

Nashi: Je t'aime maman...

Lucy: Moi aussi ma chérie...

Nashi s'en va sous les yeux de Lucy qui se repose elle sort sous l'oeil de la chauve-souris donnant les images à la Tour.

La Tour: L'autre arrive...

Le Marteau: Faisons d'une pierre deux coup.

Nashi rejoins Amy en arrivant dans le couloir elle vit un petit chaton perdu.

Nashi: OH salut toi.

Elle se baisse pour le prendre mais une main se plaque sur sa bouche elle tente d'hurler mais elle disparaît avec le chaton qu'elle tient, une troupe de garde passe sans rien remarquer. Amy de son côté observe sa mère combattre alors qu'elle vit sa mère faire un mouvement acrobatique une main se plaque contre sa bouche, elle tente d'hurler sans succès avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité alors que la Tour resté sur place rit.

La Tour: Et voilà...elles ont rejoins leurs camarades...

Ils rirent alors que le match se poursuit Millianna prépare son attaque contre Shaw qui utilise les cartes pour s'élever dans les airs, Millianna se déplace sur les murs alors que Kagura tente d'avoir Léon.

Léon: Crois-pas que je vais me laisser faire.

Kagura: Moi non plus allez affronte-moi!

Léon créer alors une lame de glace et attaque Kagura les deux s'affrontent dans une lutte sans merci au point qu'un coup de Kagura suffit à provoquer une fissure dans le sol qui déchire le mur.

Yuden: La vache...

Natsu: Cette fille...c'est qui déjà?

Grey: Heu...je crois que c'est la sœur de Simon...

Yuden: Vachement flippante...

Millianna jette un œil à là où se trouvait Amy mais ne la vit plus, déconcentré elle se prends des oiseau de carte de Shaw.

Kagura: Millianna!

Flare: Que lui arrive t-il?

Krysta: On dirait qu'elle a vue quelque chose...

Nélio: Tu veux que j'y aille.

Elise: Attends regarde.

Millianna se relève et observe au niveau de l'entrée inquiète.

Shaw: Millianna?

Yuden vit sa petite-amie inquiète.

Yuden: Quelque chose cloche...

Jellal et Jycrain le remarque.

Jellal: Millianna...

Shaw: Hé Millianna sa vas?

Millianna: Amy...elle...elle était là...et...

Shaw: Hé Millianna...elle a dut aller s'acheter une boisson.

Les juges et les mages sont inquiets sauf Dragon's Eye sont inquiets.

Chapati: Que se passe t-il? Millianna semble avoir un problème.

Millianna se calme.

Millianna: OK...on...on peut reprendre.

Kagura et Léon ce sont arrêter pour voir Millianna alors que Yuden commence à stressé.

Yuden: Je dois aller voir un truc...

Natsu: Yuden?

Yuden: Je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Amy...

Erza: Attends...demande l'aide de Cobra...

Yuden comprit alors qu'il remonte Makarof et Mavis le remarque.

Mavis: Dragon's Eye?

Ils observent la guilde calme alors que Yuden rejoins Crime Sorcière rapidement.

Cobra: Yuden?

Yuden: Vous avez vue quelque chose d'inhabituel?

Sorano: Non pourquoi?

Yuden: Cobra...tu aurais...entendue quelque chose?

Cobra: Non...mais apparrement...Amy observait Millianna...

Yuden fut prit d'une vague d'inquiétude alors que le match se poursuit, Kagura et Léon échange les coups de sabre mais Kagura ne sortait pas son arme. Elle parvient cependant à briser la lame de glace de Léon qui recule.

Léon: Whoua...vraiment pas mal...

Kagura: Je sais...

Léon: Mais je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mots. Dragon de Glace!

Elle se prépare à attaquer Léon qui créer son Dragon alors que Millianna et Shaw se battent mutuellement et finissent au sol incapable de se battre, Kagura attaque le Dragon de Léon et lui alors qu'il utilise sa magie les deux se retrouvent eux aussi au sol.

Chapati: Match nulle! Lamia Scale et Mermaid Heel marque 5 points chacun!

Les combattants se relève mais Millianna va voir à l'emplacement où se trouvait Amy, elle cherche aux alentours Kagura la rejoins.

Kagura: Millianna?

Millianna: Amy...elle...elle était là...elle...

Kagura: Là Millianna...calme-toi...

Voix: Millianna!

Elle vit son petit-ami arriver Cobra l'accompagne.

Yuden: Millianna...

Millianna: Yuden...Amy a disparut.

Yuden: T'en fait pas elle a dut rejoindre Lucy et Nashi à l'infirmerie...elles ont dut aller faire un tour en ville...

Millianna: Je sais mais...

Il prit Millianna contre lui la femme chat pleure contre son épaule.

Millianna: Je...je veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose...à ma petite fille...

Yuden: Là je suis là...viens...

Ils se dirigent à l'infirmerie alors que Natsu le rejoins avec les autres.

Grey: Yuden?

Yuden: Amy a disparut.

Erza: Elle doit être à l'infirmerie.

Angel: Allons voir.

Ils rejoignent l'infirmerie et y trouve Lucy seul.

Yuden: Lucy!

Lucy: Yuden?

Yuden: Tu as vue les filles?

Lucy: Quoi? Non...elles sont parties voir le combat...pourquoi?

Yuden commence à avoir de plus en plus d'inquiétude tout comme Millianna.

Angel: Je préviens Ayumi et les autres.

Elle part alors que Yuden sort Cobra est à l'extérieur.

Cobra: Hé on va la retrouver mon pote.

Dans la tribune de Jade celle-ci patiente en ayant vue les mages partir rapidement.

Jade: Il se passe quelque chose.

Voix: Simple changement de programme!

Ils se retourne et virent une masse ombreuses imposant au milieux de la pièce.

Jade: Vous...vous êtes...

Le Superviseur: Celui qu'on nomme le Superviseur...la suite ne tient qu'à vous Princesse Jade...

Il tend son bras ombreux dévoilant une image horrifiante dans la même cage que Chibi et Lapis se trouvait Amy et Nashi toutes les deux terrifier, elle se lève choqué.

Jade: Que...

Le Superviseur: Soit vous obéissez à nos ordres...et ouvrez la brèche...soit...il risque d'arriver quelque chose à l'une d'elle...et les guildes vous pointerons pour unique responsable!

Jade: Quoi...qu'allez vous leurs faire?

Le Superviseur: J'ai l'embarras du choix...

Il disparaît alors que Crow entends toute la conversation.

Jellal: Crow?

Crow: La Princesse...quelqu'un lui met la pression pour ouvrir une brèche...

Jycrain: Qui?

Crow: Quelqu'un...appelez le Superviseur.

A ce moment l'horreur envahit les mages de Crime Sorcière alors que Nashi et Amy sont prisonnière de l'entité qui se dresse face à elle.

Nashi: QUAND NOS PAPA ARRIVERONT ILS TE PÉTERONT LA TÊTE!

Le Superviseur s'approche d'elles.

Le Superviseur: Si ton papa...arrive il retrouvera ton corps sans vie...

Amy: Et qui vous êtes!?

La lumière illumine l'être qui n'est autre que la Tour.

La Tour: Le Superviseur...

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre le prochain sera concentré sur la suite des combats impliquant Dragon's Eye mais aussi à la recherche des filles, la pression se fait plus grande quand la guilde reçois de nouvelles infos de Crow tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le pouvoir d'un autre temps".**

 **Classement des guildes.**

 **1st: Dragon's Eye=68 Pts.**

 **2nd: Fairy Tail =64 Pts.**

 **3rd: Mermaid Heel= 57 Pts.**

 **4th: Sabertooth= 55 Pts.**

 **5th: Lamia Scale= 50 Pts.**

 **6th: Heaven's Tribe=43 Pts.**

 **7th: Blue Pegasus=30 Pts.**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus= 27 Pts.**

 **Merci à vous de continuer de suivre à Galexis toujours au rendez-vous à la prochaine.**


	144. Chapitre 144: Le pouvoir d'un autre temp

**L'arc des Grand Jeux se poursuit avec le combat opposant Heaven's Tribe à Dragon's Eye, Crow fait une découverte qui pourrait bousculer le cour des choses, pendant ce temps Chibi et les prisonniers font face à la Tour et à ses sombres pouvoirs.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 144: Le pouvoir d'un autre temps.**

Chibi est horrifiée alors que Nahsi, Amy et Lapis regarde la Tour sans rien comprendre.

Amy: Arrête on t'as reconnu t'es un mage de...

Chibi: Le Superviseur...alors...

Il observe la Tour riant.

La Tour: Je suis celui qui a tué Simon...mis en esclavages de centaines d'enfants, de femmes et d'hommes à travers ce vaste monde! J'ai torturé vos amis, vos familles...et semer les graines de la discorde.

Chibi: Dans quel but?

La Tour: Dans le simple but de libérer les Ténèbres absolue.

Dans les vestiaires de Fairy Tail Millianna est de plus en plus inquiète pour sa fille.

Millianna: On...on doit la retrouver!

Yuden observe ses coéquipiers.

Yuden: Gajeel...si jamais je devais affronter en duo des adversaires...tu peux me remplacer.

Gajeel: Sans problème.

Cobra: Je vous accompagne à trois on aura plus de chance de les retrouver...mais je dois prévenir avant Jellal et Jycrain de la situation.

Millianna et Yuden suivent Cobra qui rejoins le sommet au moment où Chapati annonce les équipes suivantes.

Chapati: Le combat suivant opposera Zatanna et Kara d'Heaven's Tribe, à la Tour et au Marteau de Dragon's Eye!

Yuden observe alors les deux mages entrer dans l'arène la Tour les bras croisé alors que Chibi vit deux la Tour.

Chibi: Attends...comment tu...

La Tour: Il m'est facile de divise mon être en plusieurs incarnation toutes d'une puissance incommensurable...et m'assurer que tous se passe comme prévue...

Il tends ses bras et prononce à des paroles en langue noir.

La Tour: Dagronk afar il (Porte du Temps).

A ce moment un portails blancs apparaît au-dessus de la perle situé au centre de la pièce.

Lapis: Que...

La Tour: Laissons maintenant l'énergie s'accumuler.

Yuden et les autres arrivent chez Jellal et Crime Sorcière.

Jellal: Cobra! Yuden!

Cobra: Jellal les gamines ont disparu!

Crow observe Yuden inquiet.

Crow: Oh non...on doit absolument les retrouver!

Yuden: Et pourquoi?

Crow: Elles...

Il observe alors les alentours pour éviter qu'on ne l'écoute.

Crow: Il semble que la royauté soit manipulé...

Yuden: Quoi?

Sorano: Ouais...et par un vieil ennemie...le Superviseur.

Ils sont choqué de l'entendre alors que Zatanna et Kara sont face à la Tour et au Marteau.

Kara: OK...j'avais hâte de vous écraser!

Elle se craque les doigts alors que la Tour rit avec le Marteau.

Le Marteau: Nous allons devoir déployer une grande puissance pour vous avoir...soyez en honoré.

Kara: A d'autres...on sait ce que vous ferez et on va vous massacrez!

La Tour: Nous allons voir ça!

Zatanna: C'est tout vue! FOUDRE DE L'OLYMPE!

Elle envoie sa foudre sur la Tour qui disparaît dans un flash psychique et réapparaît juste à côté de l'éclair lancé par Zatanna.

La Tour: Lâzg! (Bouclier!).

Une énergie psychique entoure la Tour et le Marteau qui cette fois enflamme sa masse d'un feu orangé.

Le Marteau: Flamme du Destin!

Kara: Zone de vide!

Elle créer une zone de vide privant le Marteau de ses flammes.

Kara: Désolée mon choux dans l'espace il n'y a pas d'air donc pas de feu!

Le Marteau continue de s'avancer et sort sans problème de la zone.

Kara: Quoi mais tu...

Le Marteau: Les environnements sous vide ne me gêne pas du tout...

Kara: Mais d'où tu sors!?

Le Marteau rit.

Le Marteau: Du plus profond des Ténèbres!

Sa masse s'enflamme et manque de toucher Kara qui utilise sa magie pour créer un portails et disparaître pour réapparaître derrière le Marteau.

Kara: Poing Ravageur de la Déesse Cosmique!

Elle entoure son poings d'énergie cosmique et frappe le Marteau mais son attaque se répercute sur une barrière physique.

Kara: QUOI?

Le Marteau: Un sort de protection très efficace...dommage que tu n'en ait pas.

Il s'avance sa masse enflammé mais Kara créer une protection de roche avec la gravité mais le Marteau détruit la roche d'un seul coup.

Iris: Kara est déjà en difficultés!

Hippolytes: Purée mais c'est qui ces types?

Makarof: Ils ont encore plus d'une magie dans leur arsenal...

La Tour s'avance vers Zatanna.

Zatanna: Dôme de Foudre!

La Tour est alors emprisonner dans un dôme où la foudre parcours la surface du dôme.

La Tour: Shoshog! (Effacer).

Le dôme éclate comme une bulle sous les yeux ahuris des spectateurs.

Chapati: Incroyable...le...le dôme de Zatanna vient de disparaître comme par enchantement!

La Tour: Gaium Bal! (Chaîne de feu).

Une chaîne ardent apparaît alors dans sa mains et s'enfonce dans le sol et se divise pour se diriger vers Zatanna qui détruit le chaîne d'un simple mouvement, mais elle vit la Tour avec la chaîne sortant comme de sa main droite et qui continue de grossir elle vit les fissures au sol et esquive une chaîne plus grosse qui s'abat sur le sol.

Makarof: Incroyable!

Zatanna se prépare à esquive la chaîne.

La Tour: Shâkropour! (Stop!)

A ce moment Zatanna se fige sur place permettant à la chaîne de la frapper et la faire s'écraser contre un mur, les enfants virent la scène à travers la perle alors que celle-ci se décharge dans le portails que la Tour à fait apparaître.

Lapis: Qu'est-ce que...

Amy: C'est quoi ce portail?

La Tour: Le symbole de la fin de votre monde...et du début de l'âge des Ténèbres!

Nashi murmure à Chibi quelque chose.

Nashi: On doit s'échapper...

Chibi: Impossible la magie génère cette cage d'os...

Amy: On doit retourner chez notre maman et notre papa...

Sur le toit du stade Yuden furieux sert les poings alors que Millianna est encore plus inquiète.

Millianna: Mon bébé...elle...

Elle se met à pleurer mais Sorano rassure la femme alors que Yuden bouillonne de rage.

Yuden: Je vais retrouver ma fille et je vais démonter Dragon's Eye et le Superviseur!

Crow: Attends si tu y vas le fils de la Princesse ainsi que Chibi et les gamines se feront exécuté!

Yuden: MAIS JE PEUX PAS RESTER SANS RIEN FAIRE ALORS QU'ILS RETIENNENT MA FILLE!

Crow: CE N'EST PAS TA FILLE!

Yuden et Millianna sont choqué comme les autres membres de Cirme Sorcière.

Millianna: Non...c'est faux...elle se souvient de moi...et elle a l'écharpe de Yuden!

Jellal: Tu l'as dit toi-même!

Crow: Oui mais...on ne vient pas de la même ligne temporelle!

Millianna: Comment ça pas de la même ligne temporelle...

Crow: Disons que pour être précis...dans votre époque normal il n'y a pas d'Apocalypse pour l'instant pendant les Grand Jeux Inter-magique! L'Apocalypse a eu lieu 1 ans après que vous soyez revenus. Mais aussi...

Ulia attrape Crow par le col.

Ulia: T'es en trains de dire...

Crow: Que nous n'appartenons pas au même plans de réalité!

Kain: Heu quelqu'un pour m'expliquer là je suis perdu.

Crow: Dans mon plans de réalité on a créer une Porte Eclipse pour pouvoir voyager vers un autre plans où la Chassa Sauvage et Darkness n'existe pas...

Millianna: Mais manque de bol...

Crow: Ils sont là...et ils sont très différents de ceux qui se trouve dans mon monde...j'ignore ce que cherche les Capitaines Noires...mais si ils utilisent la Porte Eclipse ils ne pourront pas aller dans mon plans de réalité.

Jycrain: Et pourquoi?

Crow: La Porte a été détruite...ce qui les empêcherais d'établir la liaison...entre mon monde et le votre...

Jellal observe Crow méfiant.

Jellal: Alors comment es-tu arrivé ici?

Crow: Disons que je possède aussi le dons de voyager dans le temps mais...c'est plus un calvaire qu'autre chose...

Midnight: Pourquoi?

Crow: Quand je l'utilise...mon corps souffre énormément et à chaque utilisation...sa empire...je l'ai utilisé pour me déplacer dans la même ligne temporelle que les filles.

Yuden: Je m'en fou qu'elle soit d'une autre temporalité où réalité...elle reste ma fille! Et je vais la récupérer!

Crow soupire.

Crow: T'es vraiment du genre papa poule...OK...mais on doit d'abord savoir ce qu'ils manigance. Parce que leurs plans sont différents de celle de ma temporalité.

Ultia: Comment ça?

Crow: Disons que j'ai entendu la Princesse Jade parler d'un armée de Dragons.

Ils sont horrifiée alors que dans l'arène se produit une explosion Kara et Zatanna sont face à leurs adversaires qui n'en démordent pas et se tiennent toujours sans égratignure devant les deux mages d'Heaven's Tribe.

Zatanna: Ces types...sont plus forts qu'on ne l'espérait...

Kara: On doit se battre...pour l'avenirs!

Le Marteau: Un avenirs...ce monde sombrera bientôt dans le chaos et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'empêchez!

Zatanna: La ferme! Foudre de l'Olympe!

Elle déploie un éclair sur le Marteau qui lève sa masse celle-ci absorbe alors la foudre qui alimente alors la magie contenue dans la masse, le Marteau est bientôt entouré d'une protection d'éclair noir.

Le Marteau: Je te remercie du cadeau!

Il charge une boule d'énergie psychique combiné à la foudre qu'il lance sur Zatanna qui se la prit, Kara furieuse charge son poings d'énergie cosmique.

Kara: RAYON HYPERNOVA!

Elle envoie son rayon sur les deux mages mais le Marteau frappe le sol créant une vague de magie psychique et d'éclair noire qui prit l'assaut de Kara provoquant une nouvelle explosion, celle-ci donna une sursaut d'énergie qui est envoyée dans le portails. Chibi tente d'arracher un os de la cage.

La Tour: Inutile d'essayer ces barreaux sont solidement fixer!

Chibi: Je m'en fiche! Quand Yuden arrivera!

La Tour: Il sera trop tard...après-demain...nous envahirons ce monde avec une armée de Dragon!

Nashi et Amy sont choqué.

Amy: Des Dragons...mais...chez nous...y'en a qu'un...

La Tour: Tu n'as pas encore comprit...tu n'appartient pas à cette réalité...

Nashi: Quoi...de quoi tu parles encore!

La Tour rit alors que sa chauve-souris continue d'espionner les mages de Crime Sorcière, alors que le Marteau et la Tour s'avance vers eux.

La Tour: Vous n'avez aucune chance de remporter la victoire.

Zatanna: On est pas du genre à abandonner...

Le Marteau: Vous allez devoir une fois qu'on en aura finie avec vous vous ne serez même plus capable de bouger!

Il fonce sur elle prêt à abattre sa masse gorgé d'éclair, mais Zatanna charge une grande quantité d'éclair et repousse légèrement le Marteau. La Tour s'avance et se divise en plusieurs répliques qui entoure Kara et Zatanna.

Zatanna: On pourras pas l'avoir comme ça celui-là!

Kara: J'ai un plans...j'ai jamais testé...mais l'occasion vaut le coup.

Achille: Elles ne va pas...

Kara se concentre et son corps commence à se couvrir de tatouage qui reflète le cosmos ses yeux devienne rouge alors qu'elle déploie une force incroyable surprenant les mages de Fairy Tail.

Grey: La vache elle déploie une de ses forces!

Angel: Sa me plaît...

Mirajane: Cette magie...ce n'est pas...

Kara: TAKE OVER: DEESSE COSMIQUE!

Elles virent alors le corps de Kara refléter le cosmos elle observe la Tour d'un regard ardent.

La Tour: Interrésant!

Chapati: Incroyable Kara vient de déployer une puissance qui pourrait mener sa guilde à la victoire.

Kara: Sous cette forme t'as perdu toute chance de gagner toi et ton copain!

Le Marteau: Ah vraiment? Nous avons déjà rencontré des mages comme ça...nous les avons tous écraser!

Kara: On va voir ça! POING QUASAR!

Elle fonce et frappe le Marteau qui se défend en frappant le sol créant une onde de choc intense, l'énergie recueillit rejoins directement la Tour dans le QG de Dragon's Eye.

La Tour: Cette énergie...est plus que ceux à quoi nous pouvions nous attendre...nous aurons réussie à le nourrir bien avant la fin.

Amy: Nourrir quoi?

Chibi comprit alors.

Chibi: Un Perle...il charge une perle en énergie magique!

Dans une dimension sombre parcourut d'éclair une perle noire se nourris de l'énergie magique qu'envoie la Tour.

La Tour: Ce fragment scellé dans les confins des ravins du temps...tous ce que nous avons à faire est d'en ouvrir l'accès!

Lapis: Alors c'est à ça que va servir ma maman!

La Tour: Oui...et si elle s'obstine à vouloir refuser de le faire...dans ce cas elle retrouvera son enfant...morceau par morceau!

Nashi: SALE LÂCHE!

Dans l'arène Kara et le Marteau s'engage dans un duel sans merci les deux sont à égalité, Zatanna envahit d'éclair comme à tenter de foudroyer la Tour qui disparaît à chaque fois.

Kara: ALLEZ AFFRONTE-MOI!

La Tour: Comme tu voudras!

Il apparaît dans son dos et l'attaque avec une lame gorgé d'énergie psychique, elle bloque avec sa foudre et parvient à l'atteindre avec sa foudre.

Iris: Elle l'a touché!

Auris: Bien joué!

Zatanna: Alors tu fais moins le malin!

La Tour: Ta foudre ne me fait ni chaud ni froid! Hanhâr (Epée)!

A ce moment la masse du Marteau s'entoure d'énergie comme les lame de la Tour un coup du Marteau parvient à blesser Kara sous son Take Over.

Kara: Quoi?

Le Marteau: Je n'échouerais pas contre toi...ni contre le Dragon blanc!

Crow: Il a renforcé sa puissance physique.

Ulia: Tu comprends la langue noire?

Crow: J'en connais un certains dialecte Eredin et les Capitaines Noires l'utilisent pour communiquer parfois entre eux d'information sensible.

Yuden: Bon je vais chercher...

Crow: Attends Yuden...le mieux est de savoir où se trouve la Porte Eclipse!

Yuden: Et pourquoi?

Crow: Si on la trouve et qu'on la sabote...ils ne pourront pas ouvrir un accès vers mon futur.

Azuma: Tu as dit que la Porte a été détruite!

Crow: Mais rien les empêches d'en reconstruire une.

Jycrain: Bien tu sais où elle est?

Ulia réfléchit.

Ulia: Si la Princesse Jade...est impliqué sans doute aux environs de la Porte.

Crow: Plus précisément sous terre...il y a une Porte Eclipse sous le Palais royal. C'est elle qui mène à notre monde...

Il vit alors la chauve-souris et lance une dague en Cristal maudit transperçant la créature.

Jellal: Que?!

Crow: MERDE! Ils ont dut nous entendre!

Kain: Alors...

La Tour rit en entendent la nouvelle.

La Tour: Une autre porte...intéressant...

Nashi chuchote à Amy.

Nashi: Sa doit être celle d'où on viens...

Amy: Oui mais l'autre?

La Tour: L'autre est celle sur laquelle s'articule notre plans.

Dans l'arène le combat reprend en intensité avec une domination total de Dragon's Eye.

Le Marteau: Je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir!

Il charge sa masse de plus de foudre et attaque Kara qui ne peut résister et s'effondre au sol inconsciente. Zatanna rejoins rapidement sa camarades.

Chapati: Le Marteau et la Tour ce sont imposé en maître...fin du match!

Erza: Elles ont perdues...

Gajeel: Ces gars sont balèzes!

Ils rejoignent leurs tribunes alors que Yuden sert les poings.

Yuden: Alors on fait quoi maintenant?

Cobra: Le plus urgent serait...d'abord de s'occuper de Jienma...

Millianna: Mais les filles...

Scylla: Millianna...elles iront bien si ce sont les filles de Yuden et Natsu elles iront bien...

Rustyrose: Nous devons essayer d'atteindre la Porte sous le palais pour avoir une chance de les empêcher de ramener la Chasse Sauvage et Darkness ici.

Jellal: On doit en informer Ayumi et les autres...

Chapati: Le prochain combat opposera Natsu Dragnir et Gajeel Redfox de Fairy Tail à Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheuney de Sabertooth!

Natsu observe Gajeel le combat contre les Chasseurs de Dragons va débuter, dans la base de Dragon's Eye, Chibi vit un minuscule espace endommagé il vit ensuite la Tour continuer d'observer la sphère magique qui trône au centre.

La Tour: Tout sera en ordre mon maître...pour votre retour...la Déesse Dragonne ne sera pas là pour vous arrêter.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant Gajeel et Natsu vont devoir faire équipe pour affronter les terribles Sting et Rogue sous l'oeil de Jienma qui tente une nouvelle dois d'intervenir dans le prochain chapitre "Les Dragons Jumeaux".**

 **Classement du Tournoie.**

 **1st: Dragon's Eye=78 Pts.**

 **2nd: Fairy Tail=64 Pts.**

 **3rd: Mermaid Heel=57 Pts.**

 **4th: Sabertooth= 55 Pts.**

 **5th: Lamia Scale=50 Pts.**

 **6th: Heaven's Tribe= 43 Pts.**

 **7th: Blue Pegasus= 30 Pts.**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus= 27 Pts.**

 **Meric de continuer à suivre à Galexis et crocropaul ravie de vous avoir bien surpris sur l'identité du Superviseur, et espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus je vous dis à la prochaine tchaô.**


	145. Chapitre 145: Les Dragons Jumeaux

**L'arc des Grand Jeux continue avec le combat des Dragons Jumeaux contre Gajeel et Natsu, Jienma va encore intervenir pour tenter de désavantager les mages de Fairy Tail mais Crow va prouver sa bonne fois aux membres de Crime Sorcière.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 145: Les Dragons Jumeaux.**

Sur les hauteurs de l'arène Yuden est avec Crime Sorcière n'ayant pas encore décidé de ce qu'ils vont faire.

Jellal: Yuden...Millianna...

Millianna: Jellal...il faut les retrouver...avec les événements à venir...j'ai...j'ai peur qu'elle...

Millianna est réconforté par Yuden alors que Crow se lève.

Crow: Ecoutez...je vais tous faire pour retrouver votre fille...OK?

Yuden sert les poings furieux.

Yuden: OK...mais si jamais...par je ne sais quel méthode...tu nous as bernée...je te promets que je t'enverrais personnellement en Enfer!

Le regard ardent effraya Crow mais il sut que le Chasseur de Dragon ne plaisante pas, Millianna suit son petit-ami qui retourne dans l'arène observer le combat de son frère et son ami.

Crow: Je comprend que vous me fassiez pas confiance...et je demande aucun pardon pour ce que j'ai fait...mais je me soucie de Nashi et Amy tout comme vous!

Sorano: Y'a plutôt intérêt...parce qu'on a déjà vue le Dragon Blancs en rogne.

Cobra: Et crois-moi ceux qui l'ont mis en rogne à ce point sont aujourd'hui plus de ce monde.

Crow: J'en suis conscient.

Il observe cependant Jienma et envoie un corbeau prêts de lui alors que Gajeel et Natsu sont dans l'arène avec Sting et Rogue.

Rogue: On se rencontre enfin Gajeel.

Gajeel: Ouais ravie de voir deux autres Chasseurs de Dragons.

Sting: On vous préviens on retiendras pas nos coups!

Natsu: On compte pas!

Chapati: Quel match de titan qui va se jouer sous nos yeux quatre Chasseurs de Dragons sont sur le point de s'affronter!

Lector: Allez Sting tu peux le faire.

Frosch: Tu peux gagner Rogue!

Angel: Honnêtement...je parierais sur les Chasseurs de Dragons de Sabertooth.

Luxus: Quoi?

Angel: Natsu et Gajeel n'ont pas la tête à bosser en équipe.

Kai: Rien qu'à les voir on le devinent.

Natsu sourit à Gajeel.

Natsu: Je te laisse Rogue mais je prend Sting!

Gajeel: Y'a intérêt sinon c'est toi que je pulvérise juste après!

Makarof soupire en les voyants.

Mavis: Sans travail d'équipe ils risquent de ne pas parvenir à vaincre Sabertooth.

Makarof: J'aurais dût m'en douter avec ces deux-là.

Vanessa: Demander à Gajeel de coopérez avec Natsu c'est comme demander à Erza et Nala de ne pas manger de fraisier...

Macao: C'est impossible...

Nala éternue.

Erza: Nala?

Nala: Non rien...j'ai...j'ai l'impression...qu'on parle de nous en mal.

Sting: Allez Rogue on va leur en mettre pleins les yeux!

Natsu: J'attends que ça! Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu!

Gajeel: Lame du Dragon d'acier!

Il tente de transpercer Rogue avec sa lame mais il se fond dans l'ombre de l'arène, alors que Sting esquive l'assaut de Natsu sans problème.

Sting: Poing d'acier du Dragon Sacré!

Il contre-attaque mais Natsu se protège avec ses avant-bras, Gajeel sent la présence de Rogue dans son dos.

Rogue: Poing d'acier du Dragon de l'Ombre!

Il frappe Gajeel qui se protège avec son bras en riant.

Gajeel: Loupé.

Voix: Je ne crois pas...

Il vit Rogue dans son dos qui lui assène un autre coup qui fait mouche, Gajeel inspire pour lancer sa prochaine attaque.

Gajeel: Hurlement du Dragon d'acier!

Il projette son souffle vers Rogue qui s'écarte et frappe à la place Natsu, alors que Sting s'écarte.

Gajeel: Merde loupé!

Natsu: HE TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION!

Gajeel: T'as pas qu'à traîner dans mes pattes!

Natsu: Tu vas voir si je traîne dans tes pattes le morceau de métal ambulant!

Gajeel: Poêle à frire de mes deux!

Sting: Allez Rogue! On en profite! Hurlement du Dragon Sacré!

Rogue: Hurlement du Dragon de l'ombre!

Les deux attaques frappent les Chasseurs de Dragons de Fairy Tail qui se retrouvent au sol couvert de poussière.

Makarof: Il semble que nos deux compagnons aient beaucoup de mal à travailler en équipe...

Reby: Il va le falloir Rogue et Sting sont pas là pour rigoler!

Lily: Demander à Gajeel de travailler en équipe relève de l'impossible.

Happy: Pareil pour Natsu...

Jienma observe la scène en souriant alors que Sting et Rogue charge une nouvelle attaque.

Sting: Griffe du Dragon Sacré!

Rogue: Griffe du Dragon de l'Ombre!

Ils commencent à tenter de griffer les deux Chasseurs de Dragons de Fairy Tail bloquant avec leurs bras.

Kagura: Ils sont tous les deux très puissants...

Flare: Mais les mages de Fairy Tail semble ne pas arriver à s'entendre.

Millianna: Je m'y attendais.

Shaw et Wally observent le combat en souriant.

Shaw: Natsu il a pas changé après tous ce temps...

Wally: Toujours ce tempérament de feu...

Yuden observe Gajeel et son frère combattre.

Yuden: Dis voir Kai dans le cas inverse où ce serait nous toi et moi travaillerons en équipe.

Kai: Sa dépend si tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on fasse équipe je prendrais tous les lauriers.

Yuden se tourne vers lui furieux.

Yuden: Et en quel honneur!?

Kai: JE TE SIGNAL QUE T'AS VAINCU ANGEL ET QUE T'AS PAS PARTAGE!

Yuden: TU T'ES FAIT EXPLOSER ET J'AI CONTINUE SEUL!

Kai: SEULEMENT PARCE QUE JE T'AI ECARTE DE LA ZONE DU SORT PAUVRE DEBILE!

Yuden: T'AS DIT QUOI LA FLAQUE D'EAU!

Kai: RADIATEUR AMBULANT!

Yuden: POISSON POURRIS!

Kai: GROS MORCEAU DE CHARBON ARDENT!

Erza et Nala sont exaspérée comme Angel alors que Luxus et Grey se marre dans leurs dos.

Aline: Ils peuvent pas s'en empêcher ceux-là...toujours à se disputer...

Angel: En plus...théoriquement votre victoire contre moi à Tenro ne compte pas.

Aline observe Angel choqué.

Aline: PARDON!

Angel: Oui vous m'avez déconcentré!

Aline: Rien ne l'interdisait!

Angel: Sa n'a plus aucune valeur maintenant que toi et lui êtes ensemble!

Aline: Je vois pas le rapport à Tenro on était pas ensemble!

Angel: Ne me parle pas sur ce ton!

Aline: Arrête alors de me traiter comme une gamine!

Crow observe les disputent comme les spectateurs Racer, Rustyrose, Zancrow et Cobra sont morts de rire.

Zancrow: Oh la vache...j'y crois pas!

Crow: Ils arrivent à se disputer entre eux...en pleins tournoie...Fairy Tail au moins on peu dire qu'il y pas de problème au niveau de la communication...tous le monde dis ce qu'il pense...

Jycrain: Crois-moi t'as encore rien vue...

Azuma: Oh moins on peut dire que les seules à rester un temps soit peu sérieuse sont Erza et Nala.

Jycrain: Nala a toujours été très calme et douce...

Sur le terrain Gajeel s'approche de Natsu alors qu'ils sont renvoyée en arrière.

Gajeel: Ecoute la Salamandre...va falloir qu'on unissent nos forces sinon on arrivera pas à gagner.

Natsu: T'as raison tu proposes quoi?

Rogue observe Gajeel et Natsu discuté.

Rogue: Faut qu'on fasse attention Sting ces deux-là peuvent faire mal quand ils travaillent en équipe!

Sting: Compte sur moi!

Gajeel: T'es prêts? GO!

Ils foncent sur leurs adversaires prêts à les recevoir mais au dernier moments ils échangent de combattent déstabilisant les deux Dragons.

Gajeel: LAME DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Il parvient à toucher Sting au ventre alors que Natsu enflamme ses bras.

Natsu: Aile du Dragon de Feu!

Il frappe Rogue de pleins fouet avant d'enchaîner des attaques sur les deux Chasseurs de Dragons de Sabertooth sous les yeux ahuris de leurs guildes.

Minerva: Ils parviennent à repousser Sting et Rogue!

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons de Sabertooth se regarde et déploient alors des écailles sur leurs corps.

Rufus: On dirait qu'ils viennent de passer en Dragon Force.

Minerva: Non pas totalement...il s'agit d'une autre forme...tout aussi dévastatrice.

Orga: J'ose pas imaginer ce que sa donne a puissance max!

Rogue: Allons-y Sting!

Sting: Rayon Sacrée!

Il fait pleuvoir des rayons sur les deux mages alors que Rogue s'approche de Natsu.

Rogue: Croc du Dragon de l'Ombre!

Il frappe Natsu dans l'estomac pour l'envoyer au sol Gajeel se défends avec ses écailles mais vit Rogue et Sting réunies.

Sting et Rogue: HURLEMENT SACREE DU DRAGON DE L'OMBRE!

Ils combinent leurs souffles pour frapper Gajeel de pleins fouet qui utilise ses écailles d'acier pour stopper le gros des dégâts sans gros résultats, Natsu se tient debout prêts à attaquer.

Natsu: Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Il crache ses flammes sur les deux Chasseurs de Dragons qui la bloque avant de charger sur Natsu et de l'envoyer au tapis, Gajeel et Natsu sont à genoux épuisée et blessé.

Erza: Ils sont en difficulté...

Nala: Encore...

Grey: En fait j'entends plus...

Il vit alors Yuden et Kai au sol une bosse sur la tête, il regarde Erza les bras croisé.

Erza: Ne t'occupe pas d'eux vue!

Grey: OK...pas la peine de me le dire deux fois...

Sur les hauteurs les membres de Crime Sorcière sont mort de rire, alors que Jycrain et Jellal regarde blême la scène.

Crow: Vos copines ont en tous cas du répondant...si j'étais vous j'éviterais de les mettre en rogne...

Zancrow: C'est sûre...

Jellal: Laisse Jycrain...au moins...on trouvera pas meilleure dans tous Fiore...

Jycrain: C'est clair...

Natsu se relève avec Gajeel.

Natsu: Hé Gajeel...on passe aux choses sérieuses?

Gajeel sourit.

Gajeel: Oh que oui...il t'en reste?

Natsu: Ouais...

A ce moment ils virent les Deux Chasseurs de Dragons s'entoure d'électricité.

Rogue: C'est quoi ça?

Chapati: Incroyable Natsu Dragnir et Gajeel Redfox semble déployer les mêmes éclairs que Yuden lors de son combat contre le Marteau!

Natsu: T'es prêts mon pote?

Gajeel: Quand tu veux!

Ils foncent sur les Dragons Jumeaux qui se préparent.

Natsu: POING FOUDROYANT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il frappe Rogue qui se prit l'assaut de pleins fouet, Sting se prépare à contre-attaquer mais se prends l'épée de Gajeel.

Gajeel: Avec la foudre sa rend tout de suite les choses plus cool! LAME ELECTRIQUE DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Il entaille Sting qui recule mais charge sa magie dans ses poings.

Sting: LE SAINT JUGEMENT SACREE!

Il frappe Natsu avec l'énergie déployer est ahurissante mais le Chasseur de Dragon résiste.

Natsu: CROC ELECTRIQUE DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il frappe Sting avec ses jambes dans l'estomac Gajeel rassemble de la foudre dans sa alors qu'il plante son bras dans le sol pendant que Rogue se déplace à la vitesse de la lumière et inspire.

Rogue: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE L'OMBRE!

Gajeel: PARATONNERRE DU DRAGON DE FOUDRE!

Il décharge les éclairs contenue en lui qui bloque l'attaque de Rogue et la déchire avant de frapper Rogue de pleins fouet en plus de Sting, alors que Natsu et Gajeel saute pour se trouver devant eux.

Gajeel et Natsu: HURLEMENT...

Soudain une explosion se produit entre les quatre participants Natsu et Gajeel s'écrase au sol, comme Sting et Rogue surpris de l'explosion qui les as prit au dépourvue.

Happy: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Carla: On aurait dit une explosion...

Minerva observe son père calme une aura l'entourant, Ayumi et ses deux amis dans les tribunes virent l'action.

Ayumi: On aurait dit...une explosion...

Minerva: Papa...

Rufus: Il triche...

Natsu se relève avec Gajeel.

Natsu: C'est pas vrai!

Gajeel: La même chose que pour Iris...

Iris vit la scène alors que Gajeel arme son bras.

Gajeel: On y retourne la Salamandre!

Sting: Allez Rogue! On peut pas les laisser l'emporter!

Rogue: Je te suis! FLECHE OBSCURE!

Il envoie une flèche créer avec ses ombres Gajeel s'arrête et transforme son bras en bouclier qui bloque l'assaut de Rogue, Sting s'apprête à attaquer Natsu qui charge son poings de feu et d'électricité.

Natsu: POING D'ACIER...

Une autre explosion qui frappe Natsu a l'abdomen, Gajeel en profite et transforme ses deux bras en épée.

Gajeel: DOUBLE LAME ELECTRIQUE DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Il allait les frapper mais une explosion plus grosse le fait s'écraser au sol, les deux mages de Sabertooth sont choqué comme les autres spectateurs.

Lahar: Quelqu'un...semble aider une nouvelle fois Sabertooth!

Jellal observe Crow.

Crow: J'ai envoyé chez Dragon's Eye mais ils y sont pour rien...

Il vit Jienma et compris il utilise alors son corbeau pour gêner le maître de Sabertooth.

Cobra: Tu fiches quoi?

Crow: Je lui casse les pieds...c'est ma spécialité!

Jienma tente d'avoir le corbeau qui vole autour de lui, Gajeel et Natsu se relève et font face à Sting et Rogue.

Sting: On est désolée...sa doit être Jienma...

Gajeel: Ben alors on va pouvoir régler...

Jienma dans un faux mouvement fait exploser le sol où se trouve les quatre Chasseur de Dragon qui tombe au fond de l'arène.

Yajima: Il semble que le sol ce soit effondrer.

Chapati: Allons voir comment vont nos concurrents.

Jubia: Que c'est-il passé...Jubia n'a pas eu le temps de voir...

Mirajane: On dirait...qu'une explosion a détruit le sol...

En bas dans la mine Sting et Rogue se relève comme Natsu et Gajeel.

Natsu: T'as foutue quoi encore Gajeel!

Gajeel: Hé j'y suis pour rien pauvre abrutis!

Natsu: MOI ABRUTIS!

Sting: Sa doit être Jienma...bon le point positif...on peut poursuivre tranquillement notre match...et cette fois...

Leurs écailles deviennent plus nombreuses Natsu et Gajeel se prépare.

Minerva: Là c'est le Dragon Force!

Rogue: GAJEEL!

Il attaque Gajeel qui bloque son assaut mais il vit dans son dos un griffe ombreuse qui l'atteint dans le dos.

Natsu: Gajeel!

Sting: Reste concentré Natsu! RAYON SACREE!

Les rayons de Sting sont plus dévastateurs blessant Natsu qui regarde son adversaire enchaîner avec une droite, il finit au sol alors que Gajeel transforme en son bras en épée.

Gajeel: LAME ELECTRIQUE DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Il tente d'avoir Sting et Rogue mais Rogue bloque son épée électrique, alors que Sting charge son poing d'énergie sacrée.

Sting: LE SAINT JUGEMENT DE LUMIERE!

Il frappe Gajeel le projetant dans un trains de mine qui bouge et commence à rouler sous les yeux de tous le stade, Natsu le vit choqué.

Natsu: GAJEEL!

Reby: Gajeel!

Makarof: Mais où il vas?

Chapati: Incroyable le coup de Sting à éloigner Gajeel du combat il ne reste que Natsu Dragnir face aux Dragons Jumeaux de Sabertooth!

Natsu observe Sting et Rogue à pleine puissance.

Sting: Hé Rogue...

Rogue: Ouais...

A l'infirmerie Lucy vit la scène avec Polyussica et Wendy.

Wendy: On dirait que Natsu se retrouve tous seul face à eux...

Lucy: Natsu...

Lily observe avec surprise la scène.

Lily: J'espère que sa ira pour lui les montagnes russes c'est pas pour les Chasseurs de Dragons.

Natsu se tient seul face à Sting et Rogue il vit des flammes aux torches il inspire à fond pour avaler les flammes, il observe ensuite Sting et Rogue.

Natsu: On va voir jusqu'où va mes limites!

Rogue: Laisse tomber Natsu tous seul t'y arrivera pas!

Natsu: Yuden l'a dit contre le Marteau...abandonné n'existe pas dans le vocabulaire de la guilde!

Il fonce sur Rogue et le repousse avant d'attaquer Sting qui se protège.

Sting: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SACREE!

Natsu l'évite de justesse alors que ses écailles ressortent et que la foudre de Luxus l'envahit.

Natsu: POING FOUDROYANT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il frappe Sting avec son poings le projetant contre un mur et vit Rogue s'approcher, il créer ses griffes de Feu.

Natsu: GRIFFE DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il griffe à la poitrine Rogue qui utilise les ombres pour se déplacer rapidement, Sting revient à la charge.

Sting: ECLATS DU DRAGON SACREE!

Avec ses deux mains il projette des dizaines de rayons blancs sur Natsu qui l'évite d'un bond, les rayons frappent Rogue de pleins fouet.

Sting: OH NON!

Frosch: ROGUE!

Natsu se retrouve derrière Sting.

Natsu: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU FOUDROYANT!

Il frappe Sting avec son attaque qui le projette prêts de Rogue, les deux reviennent dans le combat.

Rogue: Nous aussi on peut sortir nos griffes!

Ils créent tous les deux des paires de griffes et affrontent Natsu avec les coups qu'ils s'échangent son violent et provoquent des explosions, Natsu évite un assaut de Sting bloque le bras de Rogue.

Natsu: Mais faut encore les maîtriser! SERRE DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il donne un double coup de pieds enflammé à Rogue qui est projeter dans les airs et retombe au sol, Sting charge alors la magie dans ses mains.

Sting: Tu vas voir! SPHERE SACREE DU DRAGON!

Il envoie sa sphère qui se divise en plusieurs autres Natsu se protège et enchaîne en enflammant ses bras.

Natsu: AILE DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il frappe Sting de pleins fouet avec Rogue ils sont repousse par Natsu debout blessé par les assauts qu'ils s'échangent.

Rogue: Même tous seul...il arrive à nous dominer...

Sting: Je crois qu'on a plus choix t'es prêts?

Rogue: Ouais.

Ils préparent alors une attaque combiné Sting créer une sphère d'énergie sacré et Rogue une sphère d'ombre, les spectateurs virent leurs assauts.

Minerva: Ils vont le faire...

Rufus: C'est la première fois que je vois un tel sort...

Orga: Moi aussi...

Dobengal: Vous croyez qu'ils vont l'avoir?

Sting et Frosch observe avec les exceeds le prochain assaut des Dragons Jumeaux, Natsu reste immobile devant les sphères des Dragons qui commence à se combiner.

Sting: Il fout quoi?

Rogue: Il reste là...profitons-en!

Grey: Il fiche quoi cet abrutis!

Angel: Aucune idée...

Nashi observe avec les prisonniers la scène horrifiées.

Nashi: Papa...

Natsu ferme les yeux et pense à une conversation qu'il a eu avec Lucy, Happy et Nashi.

 _"Sad Theme-Fairy Tail"_

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Dans la chambre Natsu se prépare alors que Nashi est dans les bras de Lucy._

 _Nashi: Hé papa une fois qu'on aura gagner les jeux! Amy et moi on pourras venir à Fairy Tail!_

 _Natsu: Bien sûre! D'ailleurs je suis sûre que Yuden en meurs d'envie aussi...et toi Luce?_

 _Lucy: Oui on pourras se faire des missions en famille!_

 _Happy: HAÏ!_

 _Natsu s'approche de Nashi en souriant._

 _Natsu: Tu sais quoi je vais t'apprendre le signe de ralliement de Fairy Tail. Tu mets tes doigts comme ça et tu fais lève le bras bien haut!_

 _Nashi: Comme ça?_

 _Nashi fit le signe de ralliement._

 _Natsu: Ouais comme ça! Regarde Luce!_

 _Lucy: Bravo ma chérie!_

 _Happy: Regarde je le fais aussi!_

 _Happy le fait._

 _Nashi: Tu sais papa pendant ton combat je vais le faire! Comme ça tu pourras le voir!_

 _Natsu et Lucy sourit alors que le Chasseur de Dragon serre sa fille dans ses bras._

 _Natsu: Je t'aime ma puce..._

 _Nashi: Moi aussi papa...et toi aussi maman je t'aime._

 _Lucy: Moi je vous aime tous les deux...et je le ferais avec toi ma puce. Toute la guilde fera le signe de ralliement...de notre famille. Fairy Tail._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Nashi fit le signe de ralliement de Fairy Tail les larmes aux yeux, Amy le fit aussi comme Chibi et Lapis sous les yeux de la Tour surpris. A l'infirmerie Lucy le fit comme tous les mages de Fairy Tail.

Mavis: Ce mage est formidable...même seul il fait face à deux redoutables adversaires.

Natsu sent alors la confiance de ses amis alors que Sting et Rogue font disparaître les sphère et avance leurs poings vers Natsu.

Sting et Rogue: CROC ECLAIR DU DRAGON SACREE DE L'OMBRE!

Un rayon d'énergie sacrée et ombreuses se dirige droits sur Natsu qui se tient prêts brûlant d'une flamme ardent.

Natsu: Technique secrète anti-dragon! LOTUS POURPRE FLAMME FOUDROYANTE!

Son attaque brise celle de Sting et Rogue et provoque une gigantesque explosion dans le cratère, tous les spectateurs et les commentateurs sont choqués en attendant les nouvelles.

Chapati: Quel puissance! Incroyable nous avons momentanément perdue la liaison avec les caméras!

Tous le monde est suspendue devant le verdict alors que les images dévoilent Sting et Rogue debouts titubant.

Rogue: Natsu...Dragnir...ta...puissance est incommensurable...

Il s'effondre au sol comme une feuille comme Sting.

Sting: Bien jouée...Natsu...t'es vraiment...le plus fort...

Natsu se tient toujours debout devant les deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Chapati: Incroyable le seul qui tient encore debout est Natsu Dragnir! FIN DU MATCH!

 _"Fairy Tail-Main Theme"_

La guilde saute de joie comme les spectateurs Sabertooth applaudissent Natsu levant le poing en l'air, Nashi prit Amy dans ses bras folle de joie.

La Tour: Incroyable...

Chapati: Fairy Tail à écraser les Dragons Jumeaux!

Lucy prit Wendy dans ses bras heureuse comme les Exceeds.

Gran Doma: Ce mage possède une force incroyable...

Yajima: Bien joué Natsu. Félicitation!

Chapati: Avec ça Fairy Tail rattrape Dragon's Eye qui mène toujours avec 4 points de plus!

Le Marteau: Ce Chasseur de Dragon va être un problème!

La Main Noire: Tout comme son frère et les autres...

Chapati: Ce combat incroyable marque la fin de l'avant-dernier jour d'épreuve! Les candidats vont profiter d'une journée de repos pour se préparer au dernier jours qui sera une bataille royal qui opposera toutes les guildes!

Les autres guildes observent avec fierté Fairy Tail.

Kara: On dirait que notre cible à changé...

Obaba: Vous connaissez tous votre objectifs!

Jura: Je t'attends Gildarts...et toi aussi Exer on va voir qui est le plus fort.

Orga: Luxus j'ai hâte qu'on se la donne!

Luxus: Tout comme moi.

Grey: Je t'attends Léon!

Léon: Moi aussi mon chère Grey!

Auris: Prépare-toi on arrive Yuden!

Yuden sourit alors qu'il observe Jienma furieux dans les gradins, Crow sourit alors que Ultia et Meldy saute de joie avec Ulia.

Crow: La vache...ce type est incroyable...deux adversaires à lui tous seul!

Jycrain: Sa ne m'étonne pas...sacré Natsu.

Natsu s'avance vers Sting et Rogue le regard bas.

Natsu: Hé...

Les deux observent Natsu souriant.

Natsu: Sans rancune?

Sting sourit et sert la main de Natsu alors que Yuden arrive avec Luxus et Angel, ainsi que Krysta.

Krysta: Vous allez bien?

Rogue: Ouais...merveilleux combat Natsu...

 _"Fin OST"._

Ils entendent des pas et virent Gajeel revenir essoufflée.

Natsu: Gajeel!

Sting: Sa vas?

Gajeel: Les gars...pré...prévenez Cobra...et ramener la Chasseuse de Dragon de Blue Pegasus ici.

Ils regardent tous Gajeel surpris.

Gajeel: Vite et ramener Wendy faut que vous voyez un truc!

Ils se regardent alors que pendant que les guildes quittent le stade les Chasseurs de Dragons s'enfoncent sous terre avec leurs exceeds.

Lector: T'as été formidable Sting...

Sting: Merci Lector...

Frosch: Toi aussi Rogue.

Rogue: Merci Frosch...

Yuden: Hé Gajeel...sa vas pas?

Kai: Je l'ai jamais vue comme ça...c'est le trains qui t'as fais perdre la tête?

Gajeel reste silencieux avançant dans les tunnels, alors que Lily R. parle avec Wendy et Sherrya.

Lily R.: Vous avez été top lors de votre match j'espère qu'on se rencontrera lors de l'épreuve.

Wendy: Moi aussi...

Ruby: Je me demande ce qu'à trouver Gajeel...

Gajeel s'arrête.

Gajeel: On y est.

Yuden: On est où?

Gajeel: Regarde autour de toi...

Yuden scrute les alentours et eu une mine horrifiée comme les autres Chasseurs de Dragons.

Cobra: C'est pas vrai...c'est...

Krysta: Un...

Angel: Cimetière...

Yuden: De Dragon...

Tout autour d'eux se trouvaient des os de Dragons sous la ville de Crocus à ce moment une question se pose, à qui appartenaient ses os de Dragons disperser autour d'eux?

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les Chasseurs de Dragons auront une discussion avec le Dragon Zirconis, Sabertooth va subir un important dilemme qui conduira à un match de titan. Chibi lui trouve une solution pour s'extirper des griffes de la Tour et Dragon's Eye, la soirée s'annonce lourde en révélation. Dans le prochain chapitre "Le Cimetière de Dragon" .**

 **Classement des guildes.**

 **1st: Dragon's Eye=78 Pts.**

 **2nd: Fairy Tail=74 Pts.**

 **3rd: Mermaid Heel=54 Pts.**

 **4th: Sabertooth=55 Pts.**

 **5th: Lamia Scale=50 Pts.**

 **6th: Heaven's Tribe= 43 Pts.**

 **7th: Blue Pegasus=30 Pts.**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus=27 Pts.**

 **Merci comme d'hab à Galexis pour sa review je vous dit à la prochaine tchâo.**


	146. Chapitre 146: Le Cimetière de Dragon

**L'arc des Grand Jeux continue les Chasseurs de Dragons découvre un Cimetière de Dragons, ils ignorent qui sont ces Dragons et surtout dans quel camps ils sont?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 146: Le Cimetière de Dragon.**

Les Chasseurs de Dragons scrute les os la peur envahit Natsu, Yuden, Wendy, Gajeel, Kai, Sting, Rogue et Krysta.

Lily R. Ce sont...

Wendy: Des os de Dragon y'a aucun doute là-dessus...

Rogue: Est-ce...les notre?

Krysta observent les os attentivement.

Krysta: Non...non je ne crois pas.

Ils observent Krysta surpris.

Krysta: Ces os...sont plus anciens...je dirais...plus de 400 ans...

Ils sont rassurées mais Yuden observe alors les os.

Yuden: Ouais mais une autre question se pose...ces Dragons sont dans quels camps?

Sting: Comment ça?

Gajeel: Le Superviseur nous a dit sur Tenro qu'il y a longtemps y'avait deux camps dans la guerre des Dragons, un camps de Dragon protégeant les humains et un autre camps qui était du côté de Bahamuth...

Yuden: Qui lui-même...si on en crois ses dires est dans le camp de Darkness...

Wendy: On a qu'a leurs poser la question!

Ils observent Wendy surpris.

Kai: Heu...Wendy je crois pas qu'ils peuvent nous répondre...ils...ils sont un peu...mort.

Wendy: Oui mais Grandiné m'a appris une magie qui permet de communiquer avec les morts!

Ils se regardent.

Wendy: Mais je ne sais pas si je serais...capable de le faire...

Carla: Ne te forces pas Wendy.

Angel: Carla à raison.

Nélio: Et imagine si ces Dragons sont dangereux.

Wendy: T'en fais pas il ne garderont qu'une forme spectrale...alors?

Ils se regardent tous puis Yuden prit l'initiative.

Yuden: Bon ben...vas-y Wendy...ils savant sans doute quelque chose sur...Acnologia où Darkness qu'on ignore.

Wendy: OK...Voie Lactée!

A ce moment des particules lumineuses s'élève du sol pour former un immense Dragon vert à l'apparence éthérée, avec deux yeux fixant d'un air malsains les Chasseurs de Dragons.

Dragon: Quoi...Où suis-je? Des humains ici! Je vais me régalez!

Luxus: Hé fait gaffe vieux reptile où on te renvoie d'où tu viens!

Ruby: Ouais fait gaffe!

Dragon: Hein des humains qui parle et des boules de poils!

Yuden: Hé toi on est des Chasseurs de Dragons!

Dragon: QUOI DES CHASSEURS DE DRAGONS! COMME ACNOLOGIA!

Ils sont tous choqué d'entendre le dragon.

Yuden: Attends répète vieux reptile!

Zirconis: Le vieux reptile s'appelle Zirconis le Dragon de Jade! Petit insolent! Et oui Acnologia est un Chasseur de Dragon qui malheureusement c'est retrouvé transformé en un Dragon grâce à la magie néfaste de mon maître!

Angel: Laisse-nous devinez...Darkness?

Zirconis: Tu es malignes toi...oui Darkness!

Adam: Dis voir Zirconis...est-ce que Darkness est reliée d'une manière où d'une autre à Bahamuth?

Zirconis: Reliée! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Pauvre humains si primitifs Bahamuth a été créer par Darkness pour contrer la rébellions de cette idiote d'Amaterasu!

Yuden furieux sert le poings et s'avance.

Yuden: Répète!

Sting: Une rébellion?

Zirconis: Oui les humains ont commencé à nous craindre alors évidemment un groupe de Dragon c'est empressé de se créer pour nous contrer! Tous étais du genre les humains sont bons, nous devons les protéger! Balivernes! Les humains sont des mets qu'il faut savoir déguster!

Rogue: Pas mécontent que celui-là soit qu'un spectre.

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose...

Yuden: Tu étais contre Amaterasu? Pourquoi?

Zirconis: Pourquoi quel question! Les humains ne sont que des animaux que nous gardions pour notre garde manger et celui de notre maître! On vivait heureux nous a terroriser les humains, mais Amaterasu créa une rébellions avec bon nombres de royaume et de Dragons pour nous terrasser elle est parvenue à briser l'âme de Darkness et à la disperser dans l'univers!

Kai: Sa prouve que Kai disait la vérité...mais Bahamuth?

Zirconis: Quand Amaterasu c'est attaqué à Darkness! Elle a d'abord porter mains forte à Acnologia qui affrontait Bahamuth, pendant ce temps les autres décimé l'armée des Démons et bannissait la Chasse Sauvage!

Ils sont horrifiée d'entendre Zirconis.

Krysta: LA CHASSE SAUVAGE!

Nélio vit Krysta trembler.

Zirconis: Oui la Chasse Sauvage Darkness l'a créer et la dirige depuis l'aube des temps, il a créer le Roi et les deux Généraux de l'Hiver!

Krysta: Caranthir...et Imlerith...

Zirconis: Voilà...mais à cause de la Reine de Dragonov la Chasse fut forcé de se replier dans une autre dimension...quand nous avons vue que la guerre était perdue nous nous sommes disperser mais Acnologia nous a traqué et voilà le résultats.

Cobra: Alors c'est Acnologia qui a fait ce massacre...

Lily R.: Logique...

Yuden: Maintenant tu vas répondre à notre question...qui est ce Darkness!

Zirconis: Quoi vos ancêtres n'ont pas pensé à garder une trace de lui quels imbéciles ils le pensaient sans doute détruit! Mais il est encore vivant son âme est disperser à travers le temps et l'espace! Bientôt il foulera à nouveau cette terre et s'assurera de ramener chacun d'entre nous!

Yuden furieux enflamme son poings.

Yuden: Qui...est...Darkness!

Zirconis vit la flamme dans ses yeux qui le terrifie.

Zirconis: D'a...d'a...d'accord...mais...pi...pitié calme-toi...

Natsu chuchote à Gajeel surpris.

Natsu: La vache...mon frangin qui terrifie un Dragon...

Luxus: En même temps...

Zirconis: Tu as du caractère toi...bon. Darkness est l'origine de tous ce qui existe de mal sur la Terre! Il est celui qui a créer la Langue Noir, mais aussi tous les Démons qui existent dans vos pires cauchemars! Il est aussi l'incarnation ultime de l'obscurité et le Dieu ultime de la magie Noire! Nous autres le surnommons le Dieu de l'Obscurité.

Yuden: Le Dieu de l'Obscurité...

Zirconis: Chaque action maléfique que l'homme entreprend nourris sa faim de puissance...peut importe ce que vous ferrez rien ne pourras l'arrêter!

Sting: Attendez...je croyais que Darkness était un Dragon...

Zirconis: De mon vivant jamais je ne l'ai vue utiliser cette apparence...il pourrais tué un Dragon d'un simple regards tant son pouvoir est immense! Vos pathétiques Dieu tremble en entendent ne serait-ce que son nom! Et vous devriez écoutez mon conseil...et allez vous cachez dans les jupons de vos Dragons!

Angel: Désolée mais non!

Sting: On est pas du genre à se laisser faire!

Zirconis: Quoi?!

Il observe le regard ardent de Yuden et recommence à trembler en voyant la flamme dans ses yeux.

Yuden: Si ton Darkness cherche des embrouilles à ce monde...alors je ferrais exactement ce qu'à fait ma mère pour s'en débarasser...sauf que je réduirais son âme en cendre pour qu'il ne revienne plus jamais!

Zirconis: Ta mère...alors...tu...tu es...tu es...

Yuden: Yuden Dragnir...le Chasseur de Dragon Solaire! Et ma mère...est Amaterasu Dragonne du Soleil et...

Zirconis mort de peur disparaît sans demander son reste sous les yeux ahuris des Chasseurs de Dragons, ils regardent Wendy choqué elle aussi.

Krysta: Heu...c'est...c'est toi qui l'a fait partir Wendy?

Wendy: Non...on...on dirait qu'il a eu peur...de toi Yuden...

Yuden: Quoi? Mais...mais j'ai rien fait!

Kai: La vache...alors ta mère devait être une vrai terreur pour eux...

Yuden: Ouais...sans doute...

Luxus: En tous cas on a une idée de notre ennemie...le Dieu de l'Obscurité en personne...quelqu'un le connaît?

Tous: Non pas du tout.

Du côté de Dragon's Eye les mages ont observer la conversation.

La Tour: Zirconis a toujours été trop bavard...

Le Marteau: Mais pourquoi disparaître devant Yuden...

Chibi: Parce que c'est un Chasseur de Dragon! Il a eu peur pour son grade!

Amy: Ouais papa c'est le meilleur!

La Tour: Non...il a dut voir quelque chose que nous ne voyons pas en lui...

La Main Noire: Le plus urgent est de rassembler les trois derniers fragments...et ainsi...notre Dieu sera de retour dans ce monde...

Le Marteau: Il consumera cette Terre...et nous serons là pour la diriger.

Ils observent les enfants qui reste droit alors que la Tour observe la perle.

La Tour: Malheureusement...il risque de ne pas y avoir assez d'énergie...

Le Marteau: QUOI?!

La Main Noire: Impossible!

La Tour: Il faudrait que demain...il y ait un autre match...

Une idée vient dans la tête de la Tour.

La Tour: Un match...non prévue...

La Main Noire: Je crois voir où tu veux en venir mon frère...Fairy Tail va se charger de tous ça pour nous...

Chibi et les enfants s'assoit.

Chibi: Ils vont y arriver...y'a rien qui peut les en empêcher...

Il vit alors les os de la cage fragiliser il s'approche mais reste discret, il observe les filles et Lapis.

Lapis: Une issue...

Chibi: Attendons demain...

Ils restent silencieux alors que Yuden et ses camarades sont revenues à la guilde, Crime Sorcière est présent avec eux.

Makarof: Un Dieu?

Yuden: Ouais c'est ce que Zirconis à dit...un Dieu carrément.

Carla: En tous cas on a l'art de se mettre dans les ennuies.

Hoteye: Doit on prévenir les autres guildes?

Makarof: Inutile de les prévenir d'info venant d'un fantôme de Dragon...en plus les autres Chasseurs de Dragons auront fait passer le message.

Lily: La vache...un Dieu...sa donne à réfléchir sur ce que regorge l'univers...

Crow: Un Dieu...sa explique pourquoi ils surnomment le Dragon leurs Dieu...

Ulia: Et sa tu...

Crow: Ben Eredin et les autres ont un cercles très privée...je sais pourquoi maintenant.

Gajeel: T'as des infos sur lui crevette?

Reby fouille dans des livres.

Reby: Non a croire que Zirconis à raison les anciens n'ont rien garder dans les livres sur ce Darkness.

Makarof: Premier maître?

Mavis resté silencieuse mais lâche calmement.

Mavis: Non je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui...

Natsu: Par contre vous auriez vue le reptile il c'est littéralement tirer en voyant Yuden se mettre en colère.

Yuden: Ouais ben si même les dragons se tire en me voyant furax moi je dis que c'est pas marrants...

Lucy: Il est pas content que des Dragon ait peur de lui...moi à sa place je serais heureux!

Angel: En tous cas va falloir qu'on soit tous prêts quand Darkness reviendra...car c'est une certitude...il va revenir Dragon's Eye est déterminée à le ramener!

Natsu furieux grogne.

Natsu: MAIS POURQUOI ON VA PAS LEURS ECLATER LA TRONCHE DIRECTEMENT!

Grey: Parce qu'on a aucune idée d'où ils crèchent abrutis!

Natsu se cogne le front contre celui de Grey.

Natsu: Qui t'as traité d'abrutis pauvre crétin!

Grey: Quoi répète! C'est qui le crétin!

Natsu: Devine!

Erza: NATSU! GREY!

Crow: A Fairy Tail vous avez vraiment le dons pour vous battre pour tout et n'importe quoi!

Cobra: Et encore tu connais pas encore les habitudes de Grey...

Jubia: Monsieur Grey vos vêtements!

Cobra: Ah ben sa y est c'est fait...

Jycrain: Par contre Crow je tiens à te remercier pour ton idée du corbeau et de Jienma.

Meldy: C'était rigolo de le voir tenter de l'attraper.

Racer: J'arrivais plus à respirer à force de le voir gigoter.

Crow: Boh je faisais ce coup là à ma sœur quand j'étais môme.

A ce moment ils se tournent vers Crow surpris.

Erza: Tu as une sœur?

Crow: Ouais...enfin avait...elle...elle est morte quand la Chasse Sauvage est venue me capturer...

Ils baissent alors le regard se rendant compte que Crow n'est qu'une autre victime manipulé par la Chasse Sauvage.

Crow: Mais au moins je dirais que j'ai le mérite...d'être je sais pas...le plus fort?

Natsu: PARDON!

Crow: Et ouais je suis plus fort que toi...

Natsu: Tu veux parier!

A ce moment la porte s'ouvre violemment ils virent Lector et Frosch tremblant de peur.

Natsu: Lector! Frosch?

Frosch: VITE JIENMA!

Lector: Il...il recommence!

Ils se regardent alors qu'à Sabertooth Jienma furieux créer une petite sphère dorée qu'il projette aux pieds de Sting et Rogue couvert de bandage.

Jienma: FAIBLE! Tous des faibles! Vous vous êtes faits humiliées!

Deux piliers s'illumine de jaune et implose Sting et Rogue restent silencieux.

Jienma: Je vous avais prévenu...je vous avez dit ce qui arrive aux faibles de Sabertooth!

Sting: Dans ce cas on vous retient pas vous pouvez partir!

Jienma se tourne vers Sting qui regarde le maître de Sabertooth.

Jienma: Tu as dit quelque chose Sting?

Sting observe ses camarades mort de peur surtout Minerva inquiète.

Sting: Oui j'ai dit qu'on ne vous retient pas...car vous avez triché!

Jienma: Triché!

Sting: Oui triché vous êtes intervenu dans mon match avec Rogue! Et aussi dans celui opposant Elena à Iris!

Il se prend un coup de Jienma qui l'envoie sur le côté Minerva le rejoins inquiète.

Minerva: Sting!

Jienma attrape Minerva par le cou furieux.

Jienma: Toi...je t'interdit de t'approcher de lui tu m'entends!

Minerva: Tu...tu n'as...pas...à me dire...ce que je dois...

Il sert l'étreinte tous les mages observent paralyser la scène n'osant pas agir, quand une explosion se produit Jienma relâche Minerva pour voir Yuden se craquer les doigts et avancer tranquillement vers Jienma, a l'entrée se trouvait la guilde de Fairy Tail avec Yajima et les chevaliers runiques.

Yuden: Salut Jienma...je suis venue vous causez.

Jienma: Que veux-tu avortons!

Yuden: Simple...vous lancez un défi!

Jienma se met alors à rire à pleins poumons sous le regards ahuries des mages de Sabertooth.

Jienma: Toi me défiez allons bons!

Yuden: Vous êtes quelqu'un qui aime les défis alors voilà le deal vous contre moi demain! Si je gagne cela veut dire...selon votre propre loi que vous êtes un faible...et que par conséquent vous quitterez Sabertooth pour ne plus jamais y revenir!

Jienma: Et qu'est-ce que je gagne si c'est moi qui l'emporte?

Yuden: Alors je quitterais Fairy Tail...et vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de moi...

Ils sont choqués des paroles de Yuden.

Grey: Attends quoi?!

Aline: T'es malade!

Luxus: Il est fou...courageux mais fou...

Jienma rit.

Jienma: A toi tout seul tu penses être capable de m'affronter!

Natsu s'avance vers l'avant en souriant.

Natsu: Pas tous seul je vais me battre avec lui.

Sting est choqué comme Rogue.

Sting: Natsu...

Natsu: Et si je perds la punition est valable pour moi.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: Sa ira Luce...

Jienma sourit alors que Sting échange un regards avec Rogue et se lève pour se poster eux aussi face à Jienma.

Jienma: Rogue! Sting!

Minerva est horrifiée en les voyants.

Jienma: Vous deux vous êtes des minables vous voulez quand même m'affrontez!

Rogue: Oui...pour être la voix de ceux dans la guilde qui en ont marre de votre tyrannie!

Sting: On sera la voix unanime qui vous battra!

Jienma: Quatre défouloir pour le prix d'un...bien j'accepte mais si je gagne...Sting et Rogue vous serrez mes souffres douleurs personnelles avec les deux Dragons.

Yuden: Dans ce cas on est d'accord...demain!

Jienma: J'ai hâte de tous vous écrasez comme des pucerons!

Yajima: Et pour éviter tout acte de tricherie...Sting et Rogue passeront la soirée à Fairy Tail!

Jienma: A la bonne heure...de toutes façons ils ne font plus partit de Sabertooth pour l'instant...

Il s'en va dans ses quartiers alors que Minerva s'approche de Sting et du groupe avec l'équipe de Sabertooth.

Sting: Je crois qu'on c'est fourrée dans de beaux draps...

Yuden: Dis pas ça on va éclater Jienma...et on sortira vainqueur.

Minerva: Sting vous êtes fou même à vous quatre vous n'avez pas la moindre chance contre mon père!

Sting: Minerva c'est la seule option qu'on ait pour que Sabertooth deviennent enfin une guilde paisible!

Minerva soupire mais Sting pose sa main sur sa joue.

Sting: Et puis...t'as oublié que je suis tête brûlée...

Minerva sourit.

Minerva: Si jamais tu te fais tué...je te tue!

Sting: Message reçu! Tu viens Rogue...allons voir la tactique que Yuden a pour vaincre Jienma.

Yuden est surpris.

Yuden: Heu tactique...

Rogue: Heu...rassure nous...t'as un plans pour vaincre Jienma?

Yuden: Bien sûre le plans Fairy Tail.

Sting et Rogue: Qui est?

Natsu et Yuden: Lui taper dessus jusqu'à ce qu'on gagne.

Sabertooth est choqué comme les autres mages.

Erza: Heu...c'est pas sérieux...

Natsu: Ben si pourquoi?

Sting à des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sting: J'adore ce plan!

Lector soupire comme les autres.

Lector: Sacré Sting...

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose!

Ils rejoignent après Fairy Tail où Sting et Rogue peuvent manger et se reposer avec leurs amis, à table ils discutent.

Yuden: En fait on voudrait en savoir plus sur vous...vous appartenez à la troisième génération de Chasseur de Dragon c'est ça?

Sting: Ouais on a reçu l'enseignement en plus de lacrima dans le corps.

Yuden: Whoua!

Natsu: Trop cool!

Gajeel: Comment se nomme vos dragons?

Rogue: Skiadram...

Sting: Weisslogia. Et les vôtre?

Natsu: Ignir le Roi des Dragons de feu!

Gajeel: Moi Metallicana Roi des Dragons d'acier!

Natsu: Ah ouais première nouvelle depuis quand!

Gajeel: Depuis que tu frimes d'être prince pauvre tâche!

Natsu: Répète le bouts de métal rouiller!

Kai: Hé les gars calme. Moi ma dragonne c'est Otohimé la Dragonne d'eau.

Sting et Rogue: Otohimé!

Ils sont surpris de la réaction des Dragons jumeaux.

Kai: Attendez...

Gajeel: Vous la connaissez?

Sting: Non mais nos pères nous ont parlé d'elle...apparemment elle a un sacré tempérament.

Kai: T'as même pas idée...

Wendy: Moi mon dragon s'appelle Grandiné.

Yuden: Et la mienne Amaterasu Dragonne Solaire.

Rogue: On forme vraiment un groupe hors du commun...en fait vous souffrez aussi des mal des transports c'est ça.

Ils deviennent blême.

Luxus: Pitié n'en parle pas.

Angel: Rien que les montagnes russes...me donne la nausée...

Sting: Ouais à nous aussi...c'est le cas pour les Chasseurs de Dieux et de Dragons...à croire qu'on a des atomes crochues.

Makarof observe la scène de loin.

Gildarts: Vous croyez qu'ils ont une chance?

Makarof: Bof depuis que Yuden a battu José je m'étonne de tous...mais je suis sûre qu'ils vaincront Jienma...sinon...

Gildarts: Sinon?

Makarof: On peut dire adieu à l'argent de la récompense des Grand Jeux...

Gildarts éclate de rire alors que dans le Palais Royal une personne arrive dans la salle du trône c'est une femme un katana accroché à sa ceinture de son haut qui était un kimono. Sur la poignée du sabre un nœud rose ses cheveux était blancs, et ses yeux mauve l'air strict le même que celui d'Erza sur le visage marqué d'une cicatrice partant du haut de son oeil gauche et allant jusqu'en bas de sa joue droite.

Jade: Tu es là.

Femme: Je suis là pour vous servir majesté.

Jade: J'aimerais que tu rassembles les Loup Affamées...j'ai...j'ai comme un mauvais...

Femme: Je comprend Majesté...un vent froid arrive...et je serais prête avec les Loups Affamées...nous avons jurée de vous défendre coûte que coûte.

Jade: Je t'en remercie Raven.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant aura lieu le combat de titan entre les quatre Chasseurs de Dragon et Jienma qui va montrer une puissance dont tous le monde ne s'attendez pas. Pendant ce temps Chibi parvient à échapper aux griffes du Superviseur. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Le Maître de Sabertooth".**

 **Merci à Galexis toujours au rendez-vous je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de l'arc.**


	147. Chapitre 147: Le maître de Sabertooth

**L'arc des Grand Jeux continue Rogue, Sting, Yuden et Natsu se retrouvent dans un combat qui sera sans doute l'un des plus dures qu'ils devront faire pour vaincre le terrible Jienma.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 147: Le Maître de Sabertooth.**

Le matin est dure pour toutes les guildes aujourd'hui aller se dérouler un match important, chez Dragon's Eye Chibi vit les trois mages observer la sphère sur son piédestal.

Le Marteau: Allons-y...

La Tour: La magie qu'on attendez tous va pouvoir être libérée...Fairy Tail nous facilite la tâche...

Ils s'en vont alors que Chibi observe le portails s'ouvrir au-dessus de la sphère, il observe alors les filles et Lapis.

Chibi: C'est notre chance...on peut sans doute y arriver lorsque cette pierre émettra l'énergie...on poussera pour détruire les barreaux...

Lapis: Tu crois...tu crois que sa marchera?

Chibi: On a pas le choix...

L'arène commence à se remplir de spectateur comme des mages des guildes venu assister au spectacle.

Femme: Quoi quatre contre un!

Homme: Oui comme je te le dis ce sont les Chasseurs de Dragons de Sabertooth et ceux de Fairy Tail contre le maître de Sabertooth! Apparement si le maître de Sabertooth perd il devra quitter la guilde!

Femme: Quel histoire!

Dans la tribune de Fairy Tail Millianna est choqué de l'entendre.

Millianna: QUOI?! Et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêcher!

Grey: Tu le connais Millianna il aurait tout fait pour y aller.

Aline: Rien ne l'aurais retenu.

Millianna: Peut-être mais...

Erza: Millianna...

Millianna observe Erza posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Millianna: Erza...

Erza: Il a fait son choix...et il a fait une promesse à Sabertooth...et il ne revient...

Millianna: Jamais sur ses promesses...mais...j'ai...j'ai peur de...

Nala: Il ne lui arrivera rien...

Lucy: Sauf sans doute une où deux côte cassé.

Millianna: Pourquoi?

Gajeel: Ben quand Erza et Nala vont le prendre dans leurs bras.

Il se marre avec Kai.

Reby: Roh Gajeel!

Mavis: J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur Jienma...des rumeurs qui ne sont pas de bonne augure...

Makarof: Moi non plus...on raconte qu'il serait candidat pour être Mage Sacrée.

Voix: En fait il l'est déjà.

Ils virent Ayumi arriver Yajima souriant.

Makarof: Yajima. Tu n'es pas...

Yajima: Je viens voir l'état d'esprit de ta guilde avant le début du combat.

Erza: Monsieur Yajima...comment ça Jienma est...

Yajima: Il y a deux ans il a prit le siège de Jycrain lorsque celui-ci à quitté le groupe.

Gildarts: Rassurants...Yuden devra donc une nouvelle fois affronté un Mage Sacré...

Yajima: Qui est à ce qu'on raconte plus fort que José j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur.

Il s'en va dans la tribune des commentateurs.

Ayumi: Vous avez le dons de créer des miracles Fairy Tail mais là...avec Sting, Rogue et Natsu blessé de leurs combats d'hier...le seul vraiment apte à se battre à fond est Yuden et encore.

Aline: Ils y arriveront...ils le doivent...

Drandbalt: Que les Dieux t'entendent.

Dans le couloir menant à l'arène les quatre combattants s'étirent.

Sting: Dis voir Yuden j'aurais une question à te poser.

Yuden: Vas-y je t'écoute.

Sting: Demain aura lieu la dernière épreuve...je tiens à t'affronter demain.

Yuden observe Sting et sourit.

Yuden: Quand tu veux...mais avant je vais devoir botté les fesses de Dragon's Eye.

Rogue: Avec ta guilde?

Yuden: Non...je vais me les farcir à moi tout seul...

Sting et Rogue sont choqué.

Sting: Mais t'es dingue!

Natsu: Hé non c'est mon frangin!

La voix de Chapati se fait entendre dans toutes l'arène.

Chapati: Bonjour à tous pour cette journée incroyable! En effet dans un instant va avoir lieu un combat de titan! Opposant d'un côté quatre Chasseurs de Dragon qui sont Rogue Cheney et Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth! Accompagné de Yuden et Natsu Dragnir de Fairy Tail! Natsu qui a battu à lui seul Sting et Rogue!

Gajeel est choqué.

Gajeel: Pardon! HE ET MOI JE COMPTE POUR DU BEURRE!

Reby s'approche de Gajeel.

Reby: Détend toi Gajeel...

Lily: C'est vrai en plus t'auras la journée de demain pour briller.

Gajeel: Y'a intérêt!

Chapati: A Jienma actuel maître de Sabertooth!

Dans les tribunes de Sabertooth Lector est dans les bras de Minerva inquiète.

Minerva: Soit prudent Sting...

Dans la tribune de la Princesse Jade celle-ci est en compagnie de Yukino dans une tenue militaire.

Yukino: Rogue...

Jade: Tout ira bien Yukino...si tous se passe comme on le prévoie...

Elle vit les tribunes de Fairy Tail elle ne vit pas Lucy.

 _Jade: Par pitié Raven...nous avons besoin d'elle._

Dans les rues de Crocus Lucy en retard se dirige vers l'arène.

Lucy: Je suis en retard...je dois...

Elle sent du mouvement et se retourne pour voir une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, Raven se tenait face à elle.

Raven: Lucy Hearthfilia?

Lucy: Heu...oui...que...que voulez-vous?

Raven: Le royaume à besoin de vous...

Dans l'arène Jienma est déjà en place le bras reposant dans une bande son regard sévère, alors que le quatre Chasseurs de Dragons arrivent dans l'arène tous les quatre prêts à affronter Jienma.

Jienma: On va enfin savoir si vous valez la peine que je vous affronte.

Sting: Et vous si vous méritez votre titre de Mage Sacré.

Yuden et Natsu ont choqué.

Yuden et Natsu: PARDON?!

Sting: Quoi vous le saviez pas?!

Yuden: On est resté sept ans sans nouvelle de Fiore!

Rogue: Sa existe se renseigner!

Yuden: On le connaissais même pas Jienma avant de le voir!

Sting: C'est pas une raison!

Les spectateurs sont surpris de les voire se disputer.

Angel: Ces crétins...trouvent le moyen de se disputer...

Luxus: N'est pas Chasseur de Dragon qui est...

Yuden: Bon on se concentre sur le tas de muscle.

Sting: Excellente idée...votre plans là sa marche...

Natsu: Dans 100% des cas.

Jienma: Je vais vous écrasez!

Natsu: C'est ce qu'on va voir on y va! Poing d'acier du Dragon de feu!

Yuden: Poing d'acier du Dragon Solaire!

Rogue: Poing d'acier du Dragon de l'ombre.

Sting: Poing d'acier du Dragon Sacré!

Ils frappent Jienma tous en même temps avec leurs premières attaques, Jienma ne bronche pas d'un cil.

Jienma: Minable.

Il bouge le bras pour que les quatre Chasseurs de Dragons se prennent de multiples explosions qui les envoient au sol, l'assistance est sous le choc.

Chapati: Incroyable Jienma en un seul mouvement vient d'envoyer les mages au tapis!

Krysta: Sa a dut faire mal.

Elise: Je m'arrêterais bien pour les plaindre...

Les quatre se relèvent grauguit.

Yuden: OK...bon tâter le terrains c'est fait...il y va pas de main morte...

Sting: Sans déc...

Jienma se jette sur Sting et écrase sa tête dans le sol Rogue charge son poings d'énergie ombreuse et frappe Jienma, mais il se prit alors une sphère explosive l'envoyant au sol.

Yuden: Hurlement du Dragon Solaire!

Jienma se tient face au Dragon solaire et tends son bras en avant bloque l'attaque sans broncher, mais Natsu arrive comme une flèche et frappe Jienma en pleins visage le faisant à peine reculer.

Jienma: C'est tout?

Natsu: La vache ce type est résistant...

Yuden: Ouais...mais la résistance sa s'use...on continue de lui en mettre pleins la tronche...ensuite...j'aviserais.

Sting se relève et observe Minerva et Lector alors qu'il fonce sur Jienma.

Sting: Rayon Sacrée!

Une pluie de rayon s'abat sur Jienma qui se protège avec des explosions, Rogue arrive par une ombre.

Rogue: Hurlement du Dragon de l'Ombre!

Son attaque atteint Jienma qui n'eut presque rien.

Jienma: C'est ça que tu appelles une attaques.

Il attrape Rogue et le lance sur Sting en créant une explosion les envoyant au sol. Yuden et Natsu arrivent juste après.

Yuden et Natsu: SERRES ARDENTES DES DRAGONS!

Ils atteignent Jienma en pleins dans le ventre avec un double coup de pieds, mais le maître de Sabertooth bronche à peine.

Jienma: C'est tous ce que vous avez en réserves?

Natsu: Dit moi que je rêve.

Jienma attrape leurs jambes avec son bras et les écrasent au sol comme de vulgaires poupée de chiffon, il rit à pleins poumons alors que Sting et Rogue se relève.

Jienma: C'est ça les mages de Fairy Tail! Tous des déchets!

Yuden: Hé regardes toujours à tes pieds!

Jienma observe alors Yuden et Natsu revenir pour lui décocher un double coup de poings dans la mâchoire le faisant reculer.

Natsu: Parce que les déchets peuvent encore te mettre une raclé!

Grey: Ouais!

Aline: On dirait que Jienma à aussi une limite!

Jienma: Pitoyable! Je vais vous montrez ce qu'est un pouvoir! Explosion incendiaire!

Il tends son bras vers eux et le sol explosa sous leurs pieds horrifiants les spectateurs car le feu avait envahie la zone des Chasseurs de Dragons de Fairy Tail.

Jienma: Voilà qui est régler.

Sting: Ouvrez les bouquins Jienma! Le feu n'a aucun effet sur eux.

Jienma vit alors les deux mages avaler toutes les flammes que Jienma a créé.

Erza: On dirait qu'il ignorait ça.

Gajeel, Kai, Grey et Luxus: Quel abruti.

Orga: Whoua on dirait qu'ils sont de retour.

Rufus: Il semble Jienma est sous-estimé la ténacité du Dragon Blanc et Rouge.

Jienma: Sa ne change rien! Explosion Concentrée!

Il tends son bras vers les deux Chasseurs de Dragons Sting et Rogue les sortent de la zone qui est balayer d'une explosions qui détruit entièrement la partie viser.

Le Marteau: Sa magie a effacer intégralement la zone...

La Main Noire: Sa magie de destruction est intéressante.

Les quatre Chasseurs de Dragons se relève pour voir Jienma leurs foncer dessus et les balayer, tous les quatre d'un revers de son bras il tend celui-ci dans les airs pour projeter d'autres sphère explosive qui en s'écrasant ravage l'arène d'explosion.

Crow: Ce type a un tempérament légèrement explosif...

Sorano pouffe de rire comme Racer alors que Jellal et Jycrain sourit.

Jellal: En tous cas nous devons croire en ces quatre là.

 _"OST Prelude to Destruction-Fairy Tail"_

La poussière se dissipe laissant transparaître les quatre Chasseurs de Dragons, qui avait des traces de poussière sur le visage et leurs vêtements légèrement abîmé.

Jienma: Encore debout...je dois le reconnaître vous êtes coriace!

Wendy: Yuden...

Carla: Ne t'en fais pas Wendy...je suis sûre qu'ils ont un plans.

Yuden: Allez on lui fonce dessus!

Ils foncent sur Jienma qui bloque les poings de Sting et Rogue avec son bras, Yuden et Natsu arrive par les côtés.

Yuden: ERUPTION DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe le sol créant des geysers alors que Natsu créer une énorme boule de feu.

Natsu: ERGO DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il frappe Jienma avec son attaque la poussière se dissipe dévoilant Jienma a peine égratigner par les assauts.

Angel: Ce type n'a presque rien...

Jienma: Pathétique! Explosion de Territoire.

Son corps dégage une aura violette qui provoque une explosion propulsant les Chasseurs de Dragon en l'air, Jienma en profite et enfonce Yuden dans le sol d'un coup de poings. Avant de provoquer une série d'explosion dans la zone de Sting et Rogue, Natsu revient à la charge entouré de flamme.

Natsu: Corne du Dragon de Feu!

Il tente d'atteindre Jienma qui bloque sa tête avec sa main.

Jienma: Laisse moi donc te montre une vrai attaque.

Il attrape Natsu par la taille et lui fait un suplex envoyant Natsu tête la première dans le sol, le Chasseur glisse sur le sol et se relève comme Yuden qui sont rejoins par Sting et Rogue.

Sting: Ce type a une grande résistance physique.

Yuden: Ouais...alors va falloir...qu'on déploie les grands moyens. T'es prêts Natsu?

Natsu: Oh que oui je vais le cramer.

Sting observe Rogue qui active son Shadow Drive s'entourant d'une aura ombreuse.

Jienma: Vous pensez pouvoir me battre avec vos stupides pouvoirs! Pathétique!

Sting: On va voir qui sera le plus pathétique!

Yuden et Natsu déploie leurs foudres.

Luxus: Ils sortent le grand jeux.

Kai: Ouais.

Jienma se prépare à recevoir l'attaque des Dragons jumeaux qui se sépare pour augmenter leurs vitesses qui déstabilise légèrement Jienma. Sting arrive dans son dos le poings remplie de lumière.

Sting: Le Saint Jugement de Lumière!

Il frappe Jienma au niveau du dos faisant flancher le maître de Sabertooth, alors que Rogue arrive par l'avant sans qu'il s'en aperçoivent ÉTREINTE OBSCURE!

Il donne le même coup que Sting mais cette fois chargé de magie ombreuses.

Jienma: AVORTONS!

Il créer des explosions autour de lui alors que Yuden et Natsu arrive avec leurs magies de feu et de foudre.

Yuden et Natsu: MAGIE COMBINEE! TORNADE ARDENT DU DRAGON FOUDROYANT!

Ils créer une tornade de feu chargé d'éclair sur Jienma les spectateurs sont impressionné de voir une tel attaque alors que les quatre Chasseurs de Dragons se rassemblent.

Yuden: Allez on lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer! HURLEMENT FOURDROYANT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Natsu: HURLEMENT FOUDROYANT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Sting: HURLEMENT SACREE DU DRAGON BLANC!

Rogue: HURLEMENT OBSCURE DU DRAGON NOIRE!

Les quatre attaques se combinent pour frapper Jienma de pleins fouet provoquant une explosion chargé de magie, les quatre Chasseur de Dragons observent la zone de l'explosion tout en reprenant leurs souffles.

Sting: Vous croyez que sa suffira?

Yuden: Je sais pas pourquoi mais...j'en suis pas si sûre...

Ils virent a poussière se dissiper pour dévoiler Jienma encore debout avec quelques marques du double assauts qu'il a reçu. Les spectateurs sont horrifiée de voir Jienma encore debout se dépoussiérant comme si de rien n'était.

Jienma: Lamentable!

Yuden: Je le crois pas...

Natsu: Va falloir augmenter la dose on dirait.

Jienma: Je vais vous montrez ce qu'est la véritable puissance!

Il commence à se concentrer et une aura violette se manifeste autour de lui les spectateurs le virent alors déchire son haut pour voir une série de tatouage mystérieux, représentant des inscriptions en langue ancienne que Mavis reconnus.

Mavis: C'est...impossible...

Makarof: Premier maître?

Mavis: Ces inscriptions...c'est la langue d'une très ancienne civilisation...

Makarof: Laquelle?

Mavis: Nirvits.

Le groupe de Grey et Erza est horrifiée comme Lamia Scale qui avait reconnue les symboles.

Jura: C'est...la langue Nirvits!

Léon: Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer...

Wally: Sa risque d'être tendu.

Yuden: Hé comment ça se fait que ce type est des inscriptions Nirvits sur son corps!

Jienma: J'ai longtemps voyager en quête de puissance! J'ai découvert les ruines du Nirvana et j'ai alors sentit que ce lieu regorgeait de secret...et je ne m'étais pas trompé...j'ai découvert un pouvoir qui va vous faire plier!

Yuden: Cause toujours tu m'intéresses.

Jienma: Dans ce cas il est temps de légèrement modifier notre combats...il n'y a pas quatre Chasseur de Dragon.

Ils sont surpris alors que Jienma déploie alors des écailles blanche et noir sur son corps, sous les yeux horrifiées de tous les spectateurs.

Sting: C'est pas ce que je crois...

Rogue: Si...c'est...

Yuden: Un Chasseur de Dragons...

Jienma sert les poings sous les yeux des autres guildes.

Exer: Un Chasseur de Dragons...

Makarof: Je n'y crois pas!

Jienma: Je suis le Chasseur de Dragons le plus puissant que ce monde ait connues!

Yuden: Ah ouais...et si tu venais qu'on règle ça entre Chasseur de Dragons!

Jienma: Avec plaisir! POING DESTRUCTEUR DU DRAGON MALEFIQUE!

Il entoure son poings d'énergie qui fait reculer tous les Chasseurs de Dragons, avant d'inspirée.

Jienma: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON BENEFIQUE!

Son attaque frappe les Chasseurs de Dragons qui se relève quand même mais amochée de l'assaut de Jienma.

Minerva: Mon père...est un...Chasseur de Dragon...

Jienma: Pas n'importe lequel...je suis une toute nouvelle génération de Chasseur de Dragons! En moi se trouve deux lacrimas de Dragons!

Yuden: Attends...deux!

Cobra: C'est une blague! Deux lacrimas de Dragons!

Jycrain: Je crois que les garçons sont en difficultées.

Ayumi: Un Chasseur de Dragons...avec deux lacrimas...

Lahar: Et vue la puissance que donne une seule lacrimas de Dragons...avec deux il peut écraser n'importe qui...

Yuden: On s'en moque...être un Chasseur de Dragon c'est pas qu'une question de puissance...il en faut le coeur et l'âme!

Jienma: Faut cette puissance doit se maîtriser par un long entraînement.

Yuden: Sur ça on est d'accord...mais vous avez pas le coeur pour vous considérez comme Chasseur de Dragons! Surtout en prenant des lacrima d'un engins comme le Nirvana!

Jienma: Ce peuples n'a pas sût profiter de la puissance que donne un tel pouvoirs! Pas étonnants qu'ils aient tous disparut ce sont tous des déchets!

Wendy et Carla sont horrifiée et Yuden sent sa soeur devenir triste se sert le poings.

Yuden: On va te faire ravaler tes paroles!

Jienma: Alors approche t'attends quoi!

Yuden déploie ses griffes et attaque Jienma qui se protège avec ses écailles, Natsu et les deux Dragons Jumeaux le rejoignent.

Sting: RAYON SACREE!

Ses rayons rebondissent sur les écailles de Jienma.

Jienma: POING RAVAGEUR DU DRAGON BENEFIQUE!

Il atteint Sting au visage et le propulse contre un mur de l'arène alors que Rogue utilise les ombres pour tenter d'immobiliser Jienma.

Jienma: Pitoyable Rogue.

Il mange alors l'ombre et sent son pouvoir augmenter.

Jienma: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON KARMA!

Son souffle d'énergie bénéfique et maléfique frappe Rogue qui finit au sol comme Sting, Yuden entoure son poings d'électricité et y concentre toute sa rage avec Natsu.

Yuden: POING FOUDROYANT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Natsu: SERRE FOUDROYANTE DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Leurs attaques frappe Jienma de pleins fouet qui n'eut aucune égratignure.

Jienma: Lamentable! Vous vous prétendez Chasseurs de Dragons! IMPLUSION DU DRAGON KARMA!

Il repousse alors les deux Chasseurs de Dragons en déployant une énergie similaire à celle utiliser contre Rogue.

Chapati: Incroyable retournement de situation Jienma avec ses pouvoirs de Chasseurs de Dragons domine les quatre autres. Monsieur Yajima un commentaire?

Yajima: Avec une combinaison de pouvoir aussi dévastateurs...Jienma possède un immense pouvoir combiné avec la résistance physique de deux Dragons ces quatre là ont peu de chance de le mettre au tapis.

Dragon's Eye observe Jienma écrasez les quatre Chasseurs de Dragons la Tour rit en voyant le déferlement de puissance.

La Tour: Un déferlement aussi intense...voilà qui est parfait...

Dans la base de Dragon's Eye l'impulsion de magie fragilise les barreaux de la cage, Chibi et Lapis pousse les barreaux alors que dans l'arène les quatre Chasseurs de Dragons se relève. Leurs haut en lambeau après le violent assaut de Jienma.

Sting: Impossible...on y arrivera pas...on...on va devoir...se rendre à l'évidence...on peut pas battre ce type...

Yuden: Hé Sting...t'oublie qu'on a encore une carte à jouer...

Sting: Quoi?

Natsu se relève: On a encore...le mode Dragon Force.

Ils se regardent et sourient tous.

 _"OST Dragon Force-Fairy Tail"_

Ils déploient alors une puissance supérieur Jienma reste sur place sans broncher alors que Yuden déploie alors son feu Infernal en plus de la foudre et ses flammes solaire.

Erza: On dirait qu'ils font passer aux choses sérieuses!

Nala: Ils peuvent y arriver!

Sting et Rogue déploient une énorme énergie.

Sting: C'est finie Jienma! On va vous montrer la puissance de vrai Chasseur de Dragon !

Jienma: Ne me fait pas rire Sting!

Sting: T'es prêts Rogue?

Rogue: Ouais prêts!

Sting et Rogue: TECHNIQUE SECRETE COMBINEE ANTI-DRAGON: COMETE SACREE DU DRAGON DE L'OMBRE BLANC

Ils foncent entourée de leurs pouvoirs qui se combinent pour former une comète de lumière et d'ombre qui fonce sur Jienma qui tente de bloquer l'attaque de toutes ses forces. Yuden et Natsu se tapent le poings pour enflammer leurs bras.

Yuden: Allez Natsu...on donne tout!

Natsu: Ouais!

Yuden et Natsu: TECHNIQUE SECRETE COMBINEE ANTI-DRAGON! LAME INFERNAL DU LOTUS POURPRE FOUDROYANT!

L'attaque frappe alors de pleins fouet Jienma qui se prit les deux attaques l'explosion est plus forte que précédemment les spectateurs se couvre le visage devant le déploiement d'autant de puissance, qui fait se fissurer les barreaux de la cellule de Chibi et Lapis.

Chibi: Allez...encore un efforts!

 _"Fin OST"._

Les quatre Chasseur de Dragon sont réunis épuisé par le déferlement de puissance.

Chapati: Quel attaque les deux ont frappé Jienma de pleins fouet...cela a t-il suffit?

Rogue: Je l'espère...on a plus beaucoup de manœuvre...

A ce moment la poussière se dissipe et avec horreur dévoile Jienma qui est a peine blesser par l'assaut.

Yuden: C'est pas possible...

Roméo: Il est encore debout!

Macao: Ce mec est un monstre!

Makarof: Comment un homme peut avoir autant de force!

Crow: C'est pas vrai...mais ce type à quoi dans son corps du titane? De l'obsidienne?

Cobra: Fallait s'y attendre...ce type a deux lacrima de Dragon dans son corps.

Jienma: Je vais vous montrez ce qu'est une véritable.

Il lève ses bras en l'air sous les yeux des spectateurs.

Millianna: Il faut quoi...il...il va les tuer...

Jienma: PLUIE DU DRAGON KARMA!

De ses mains sont envoyées des milliers de vagues d'énergie blanche et noires qui se mettent à pleuvoir sur l'arène, mais aussi les tribunes qui ne s'y attendent pas.

Makarof: Il attaque les spectateurs!

Ayumi: On doit le...

Ayumi bloque un assaut qui provoque une explosion qui souffle tous les mages de Fairy Tail, les spectateurs hurlent de terreur devant le déploiement de puissance Dragon's Eye reste immobile les vagues d'énergies qui arrivent vers eux disparaissent d'elles-même. Yuden et ses camarades virent le stade être touché par les attaques.

Sting: Il est malade! Il s'en prend au spectateur!

Yuden et Natsu: ARRÊTE!

Le spectacle s'arrête ils virent alors le chaos de Jienma certains spectateurs touchés sont sévèrement blessé des attaques, ils virent autour d'eux les pleures et les hurlements des spectateurs terrifier.

Jienma: Voilà comment montrer la véritable force!

Chapati: Jienma s'en est prit au spectateur! On dénombre de nombreux blessé dans les tribunes.

Chez Mermaid Heel les filles se relèvent toutes.

Kagura: Tous le monde va bien?

Krysta: Un peu secoué mais sa vas...

Nélio: Il est pas bien ce mec!

Chez Blue Pegasus Lily R. avait créer des murs de roches mais elle est blessé au bras.

Jenny: Lily! Sa vas petite soeur?

Lily R.: Sa vas...mais je suis blessé au bras...

Yuden vit sa guilde eux aussi touché par l'assaut de Jienma, Asuka et Emily pleuraient morte de peur.

Biska: Là ma chérie...je suis là...

Arzak: Tous le monde va bien?

Wendy est en larme terrifier prêts des Exceeds et Angel.

Angel: Là Wendy sa vas aller...

Luxus et les autres virent Yuden debout le regard bas entendent les plaintes et la douleurs des spectateurs.

Luxus: Hé Yuden! Fait moi plaisir et botte sévèrement les fesses de cet ordure!

Yuden: Wendy va bien?

Sa voix était calme mais emprunte d'inquiétude.

Kai: Sa vas...mais elle a eu peur...

Jienma: Des faibles! Des déchets! Votre guilde ne sera jamais la première du royaume de Fiore!

Jade observe l'individu comme Yukino morte de peur.

Arcadios: Princesse...vous allez bien?

Jade: Sa vas...mais...je veux qu'on arrête cet homme!

Arcadios: Impossible princesse les gardes sont eux aussi blessé...et Raven n'est pas encore revenu.

A Sabertooth les mages sont terrifier de ce qui vient de se passer Minerva sert Lector contre elle morte de peur.

Minerva: Quel monstres...

Rufus: Il a faillit nous tuer...

Orga: Il est malade.

Yuden furieux sert les poings comme ses camarades.

Yuden: Tu t'en es prit à des innocents...et tu oses te faire appeler Chasseurs de Dragons!

Jienma: Tous les faibles plieront devant mon pouvoir colossale!

Yuden observe Jienma d'un air assassin.

Yuden: Tu n'as rien avoir avec un Chasseur de Dragons...je vais...

Il sert les poings alors que Dragon's Eye virent le Chasseurs de Dragons commencer à dégager des flammes noires en plus des flammes bleue et orangé. Zancrow le vit et fut surpris.

Zancrow: C'est pas ce que je crois...

Yuden grogne alors que ses écailles deviennent plus nombreuses sur ses bras et son cou elles ont toutes des marques rouges alors que ses yeux deviennent ambre il fusille Jienma d'un regard assassin.

Yuden: JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER!

Sa fureur laisse s'échapper des flammes de trois couleurs orangé, bleu et noire Jienma se protège légèrement du déchaînement de puissance du Chasseur de Dragons surprenant le public.

Jienma: Alors approche!

 _"OST Dragon Ball Super-Ultimate Battle"._

A ce moment Yuden fonce à une vitesse impressionnante et décoche une droite dans le ventre de Jienma qui laisse échapper un filet de sang, les spectateurs virent ensuite le Chasseurs de Dragon enchaîner les coups sur Jienma qui ne peut pas se défendre.

Sting: Yuden...

Rogue: Il...est en train de le dominer...

Homme: Regarder le Chasseur de Dragon de Fairy Tail est en trains de dominer Jienma!

Yuden enchaîne les coups sur Jienma à une vitesse folle.

Yuden: POING DIVIN INFERNAL DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe Jienma au visage l'envoyant pour la première fois au sol, il se relève blessé alors que Sting, Rogue et Natsu se relève et rejoignent Yuden.

Sting: Allez Rogue!

Ils chargent leurs puissances comme hier alors que Yuden observe Natsu qui approuve et déploie aussi des flammes divine et de Dragon pour attaquer Jienma qui tente de bloquer les coups.

Jienma: Je vais vous écrasez!

Il repousse les deux avec des vagues d'énergie qui les propulsent en arrière mais ils se rattrapent, Sting et Rogue ont une voie.

Sting et Rogue: CROC ECLAIR DU DRAGON SACREE DE L'OMBRE!

Ils envoient leur attaque sur Jienma qui se la prend de pleins fouet et est blessé par l'assaut des Dragons jumeaux furieux il charge de la magie plus important et la projette sur tout le monde.

Jienma: DECHETS!

Rogue, Sting et Natsu sont envoyées au sol alors que Yuden tiens bons et vit ses amis au sol blessé.

Sting: Allez mon pote...à toi...de jouer...

Yuden rassemble toutes sa puissance dans ses mains alors que Jienma prépare un nouvelle assauts.

Jienma: JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT JE VAIS T'ECRASEZ!

Yuden: Rêve pas tu seras jamais à la hauteur des mages de Fairy Tail! TECHNIQUE SECRETE ANTI-DRAGON!

Il créer alors une sort d'épée dans sa mains avec toutes les flammes qu'il possède alors que Sting et Rogue tendent leurs bras vers Yuden comme Natsu.

Sting: Allez utilise notre pouvoir...débarrasse Sabertooth de Jienma!

Yuden reçoit alors de l'énergie sacré et de l'ombre Jienma.

Jienma: PUISSANCE IRRADIANTE DU DRAGON KARMA!

Il projette un rayon sur Yuden alors que l'épée reçoit l'énergie de Sting et Rogue.

Yuden: TSKUYOMI EPEE DE L'ECLIPSE DIVIN DU DRAGON SOLAIRE INFERNAL!

Il fonce en tranchant nette l'attaque de Jienma qui est frappe par l'épée, et pousse un hurlement alors qu'il est prit dans le déferlement magique de l'épée qui le propulse au delà des limites de la ville de Crocus la colonne de magie s'étend dans le ciel et fut aperçue par la ville la plus proche. Dans le QG de Dragon's Eye le déferlement de puissance détruit les barreaux de la prison. Au stade il ne restait qu'un trou béant devant Yuden qui reprends son souffle sa veste complètement calciné son corps couvert de bleu, ses écailles se rétracte alors que le stade observe stupéfait la scène.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Main Theme 2014"_

Chapati: FIN DE CE MATCH INCROYABLE! LES VAINQUEURS SONT YUDEN, STING, ROGUE ET NATSU!

Le stade saute de joie comme toutes les guildes devant la victoire écrasante de Yuden.

Chapati: La victoire on là doit à Yuden Dragnir avec cette magnifique attaque qui a terrasser Jienma et propulser au-delà de Crocus!

Fairy Tail saute de joie devant la victoire de Yuden qui rejoignent l'arène avec Sabertooth, Ayumi sourit devant l'exploit comme Lahar et Drandbalt.

Ayumi: Fairy Tail a encore accomplit un miracle...

Drandbalt: Un miracle tu peux le dire...t'as vue un peu l'attaque de Yuden il a littéralement propulsé Jienma en dehors de Crocus...

Lahar: En un seul coup...ce type va vite prendre la place de Jienma...

Yuden aide ses camarades à se relever.

Yuden: Alors?

Sting: Alors...repose-toi parce que je tiens à t'affronter demain pigée!

Yuden: Compte là-dessus!

Sting: En fait...merci Yuden...

Yuden: Je tient toujours les promesses que je fais!

Voix: YUDEN!

Yuden vit Millianna et sa guilde la femme chat saute dans ses bras soulagée, elle l'embrasse sous les yeux de tous le monde.

Millianna: T'as été incroyable...

Yuden: Ouais...je sais on me dit souvent sa.

Erza et Nala sert Yuden dans leurs bras ils entendent des cracs.

Erza: Bravo Yuden!

Nala: T'as été incroyable...

Yuden: Erza...Nala...

Kai et Gajeel rirent en voyant la scène.

Kai: Qu'est-ce qu'on disait...des côtes cassés.

Jura arrive avec Exer et Gildarts souriant.

Exer: Ce petit en a de la trempe...

Gildarts: Oui...sa fait le deuxième mage Sacré qu'il bat...

Jura: Un jour j'aimerais testé sa force...elle est incroyable...

Exer: Moi aussi...

Gildarts: Dans ce cas faudra attendre car je serait le premier.

 _"Fin OST"_

L'arène crient le nom de Yuden alors que Dragon's Eye observent légèrement perturber par la puissance de Yuden.

La Main Noire: Sa puissance...je ne m'attendais pas...à ça!

Le Marteau: Mais où tirent-ils la forcent nécessaire!?

La Tour sent alors une perturbation.

La Tour: Je sens une légère perturbation dans nos plans mes frères...

Ils observent la Tour alors que la cage brisé laisse s'échapper les enfants.

Lapis: On est sortit!

Ils virent la perle sur le piédestal dégager de l'énergie maléfique.

Nashi: On fait quoi?

Voix: Je crois avoir une idée.

Ils se retournent pour voir la Tour sortir de l'ombre.

La Tour: Je vais vous enfermez dans une cellule plus grande et solide!

Nashi: Chibi! Pars avec le Prince!

Chibi: Quoi?

Nashi: Amy...

Amy: Oui on le retient...

La Tour rit alors que Nashi et Amy déploient leurs flammes elles attaquent la Tour alors que Lapis est porté par Chibi qui vit une fenêtre ouverte.

Lapis: Chibi attends...

Chibi observe le prince qui regarde la perle de Dragon's Eye.

Lapis: Prenons-là comme ça sa annulera leurs plans!

La Tour: Non!

Il se prends les souffles ardents des deux filles alors que Chibi en profite il survole le globe que Lapis attrape avant de s'enfuir sous les yeux de la Tour furieux, il observe alors les deux fillettes qui sont alors encerclé par les capitaines Noires.

La Tour: Vous allez regretté d'avoir fait ça...

* * *

 **Fin de ce long chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plut en attendant je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre où Yuden retrouve Chibi mais voilà que Dragon's Eye lance un ultimatum à Fairy Tail au moment où Lucy disparaît, les mages vont devoir se surpasser pour en finie avec la guilde maléfique et espérer sauver le monde de l'apocalypse. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "L'Ultimatum".**

 **Merci à Galexis pour toujours être au rendez-vous, sur ce à la prochaine tchao.**


	148. Chapitre 148: L'Ultimatum

**L'arc des Grand Jeux se poursuit Sabertooth débarrasser de Jienma les mages de la guilde peuvent se concentrer à cent pour cent sur Dragon's Eye, alors qu'ils retrouvent Chibi et pensent leurs ennuis finies un ultimatum va les forcer à prendre un choix cornélien.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 148: L'Ultimatum.**

Dans le Palais royal de Crocus Jade vit revenir Raven en compagnie de Lucy qui vit Yukino.

Raven: Majesté...je suis de retour avec la constellationiste.

Jade: Bien merci Raven. Tu peux disposé.

Raven: A vos ordres.

Elle s'en va dans un tourbillons de pétale de cerisier.

Lucy: Yukino!

Yukino: Lucy! Tu vas bien?

Lucy: C'est à moi de dire ça on c'est fait un sang d'encre quand on a vue que tu as disparut.

Jade: Lucy...si vous êtes ici...c'est parce que le Royaume à besoin de vous et Yukino.

Elle est surprise alors que dans le ciel Chibi transporte toujours Lapis tenant le globe d'énergie maléfique.

Lapis: On va où comme ça?

Chibi: Dans ma guilde mes amis pourront nous protéger.

Lapis: Fairy Tail? Ils sont trop forts!

Chibi: Ouais et Yuden est le plus fort...enfin y'en a d'autres qui sont fort mais...

Lapis: Je comprend...mais dis-moi tu crois vraiment que ce truc est un fragment d'âme de Darkness?

Chibi: Non je pense pas...il semble renvoyez l'énergie au lieu de l'absorber. Les autres ont absorbé la magie...en plus sa a rien d'un Dieu ce truc...

Lapis: Mais pour Amy et Nashi...

Chibi: Quand je le dirais à Yuden ils iront leurs taper dessus et tout sera régler.

Lapis rit alors qu'à Fairy Tail on lève les choppes de bière toutes les guildes sont présentes.

Makarof: A Yuden et la nouvelle Sabertooth sans Jienma!

Yuden: Hé j'étais pas tous seul...

Grey: Non mais t'as démolie Jienma en un seul coup.

Crow: Entre lui et toi...c'est toi qui a le tempérament le plus explosif.

Racer et Cobra éclate de rire avec Zancrow, alors que Jellal et Jycrain sont avec leurs petites amies.

Jellal: Avec ça...il ne reste que Dragon's Eye.

Erza: Ouais...

Makarof est aux côtés de Jura et Exer.

Jura: Makarof tu n'as jamais pensé à faire entrer Yuden comme Mage sacré.

Makarof: La décision ne m'appartient pas...et avec le Conseil...je ne sais pas si il aura la chance d'en faire partit.

Exer: Il a du talent...je me demande ce que sa donnerais si je me retrouvais face à lui.

Gildarts: Tu te ferais écraser...José et Jienma l'ont bien comprit.

Ils partagent une choppe alors que Gildarts vit Cana avec Bacchus.

Bacchus: Hé sa te dirais qu'on trinque à celui qui bois le plus d'alcool.

Cana: Fait gaffe j'ai une bonne descente.

Bacchus: Tu me plais!

Yuden est avec Sting et Rogue.

Yuden: En fait qui sera le nouveau maître de Sabertooth.

Sting: Ben en fait on a...

Minerva s'incruste en souriant et en s'asseyant à côté de Sting.

Minerva: Sting. On a choisit Sting!

Sting: QUOI?! MOI MAIS!

Minerva: Tu es la voix des mages de Sabertooth hein...alors pas de discussion!

Sting: Bon ben va...

Minerva: ALLEZ A STING LE NOUVEAU MAÎTRE DE SABERTOOTH!

Sting: Attends si je deviens maître je pourrais pas participer à la dernière épreuve.

Yajima aux côtés de Makarof sourit.

Yajima: N'ai crainte...tu ne seras officiellement le maître de Sabertooth qu'à partir de la fin de la dernière épreuves...sinon tu as peux participer au combat de demain!

Sting: Trop cool...tiens toi prêts Yuden parce que je vais t'affronter!

Auris intervient.

Auris: Hé oh je l'ai déjà réservé demain!

Sting: Tu ferras la queue pour te faire démolir!

Auris: Répète le blondinet!

Sting: Cervelle de moineau!

Auris: Lézard albinos!

Gajeel: Hé piqué pas mes insultes elles sont à moi!

Yuden: Viens me le dire en face si tu l'oses Gajeel!

Gajeel: Bouge pas j'arrive!

Makarof soupire.

Makarof: Sabertooth et Fairy Tail partage plus de point commun qu'on n'ose le croire.

Une bagarre éclate entre les hommes sous les yeux des deux sœurs Scarlet mangeant un fraisiers.

Jycrain: Vous n'intervenez pas?

Erza: Non.

Nala: Ils vont bien finir par...

Auris est propulsé sur les deux sœurs qui font tomber leurs fraisiers.

Erza: Non...nos fraisiers...

Elles lancent un regard noire au groupe se bagarrant auquel c'est joins Luxus.

Nala: BANDE DE DÉBILE!

La bagarre prend plus d'ampleur alors que dans le ciel Chibi et Lapis virent l'auberge de la guilde.

Chibi: Voilà! On y est...

Il amorce sa descente et vit une fenêtre exploser quand une fenêtre passe au travers.

Lapis: Ils sont déjà là?

Chibi: Non sa doit encore être une bagarre...

Il en profite et passe par la fenêtre brisé et vit toutes les guildes en pleine bagarre général, dans le lots Yuden qui se bat avec Kai et Gajeel.

Chibi: YUDEN!

A ce moment la bagarre s'arrête et toutes les têtes se tournent vers Chibi qui pose Lapis, Yuden observe Chibi soulagé il court et prit Chibi dans ses bras rassuré les larmes aux yeux.

Yuden: Chibi...tu vas bien?!

Chibi: Sa vas Yuden...je vais bien...

Millianna vit Chibi elle s'approche souriante et prit Chibi contre elle.

Millianna: Chibi...

Chibi: Millianna...tu as...

Millianna: Chut...je suis contente...

Ils observent souriant la scène avant de porter leurs yeux sur l'enfant qui tient le globe remplie d'énergie négative, Mavis le vit et eu un frisson en voyant cette chose. La fête recommence rapidement et la bagarre alors que Fairy Tail et Crime Sorcière sont les derniers dans l'auberge ils ont mit la perle sur une table, alors que Lapis est assis à manger et boire. Chibi leur explique la situation à la fin Gildarts dût retenir Yuden et Natsu qui manquait de partir faire une vendetta, Chibi n'avait pas encore parlé du Superviseur que la perle émis une brume obscure qui forme la Tour.

La Tour: Fairy Tail!

Yuden: C'est la Tour!

Erza: Sale monstre...vous avez osé kidnapper le fils de la Princesse!

Chibi: On va vous dénoncez en ensuite vous aurez plus d'endroit où aller!

La Tour: A votre place j'y réfléchirais...à deux fois...nous avons encore avec nous des personnes qui vous sont chères...

Il montre alors Amy et Nashi ligoter et bâillonné les deux pères furent horrifiée.

Yuden: AMY!

Natsu: NASHI!

Il touche la Tour mais se prend un coup de jus les filles observent le mage de Dragon's Eye.

La Tour: Je vous donne l'occasion de les revoir...saines et sauves...

Yuden: Sale ordure...

Makarof: Que voulez-vous?

La Tour: C'est simple...le globe que votre matou et le gosse ont récupérer! Sinon...vous ne reverrez jamais vos amies...les deux constellationistes...

Sorano eu alors un choc comme Natsu qui sert les poings en voyant dans un coins de la pièce Lucy et Yukino ligoter inconsciente.

Natsu: Lucy...

Sorano: Yukino...

Racer la réconforte en lançant comme chaque mage un regard noir à la Tour.

La Tour: Si jamais...vous jouez les imbéciles...en échangeant la perle...ou en la détruisant...voir en nous dénonçant...nous les exécuterons toutes les quatre.

Natsu: SALE ORDURE! RELÂCHE MA COPINE ET MA FILLE!

La Tour: Je le ferais...sitôt que vous aurez remplie votre part du marché...demain...vous viendrez avec le globe...sinon vous ne reverrez jamais vos amies.

Crow: Et où est-ce qu'on va aller?

La Tour rit et observe Crow.

La Tour: Là où vous êtes arrivée Crow...la Porte Eclipse sous le Palais royal...je vous conseil d'obéir...et histoire de vous prouvez que je ne mens pas...vous aurez une petite...surprise de ma part...

Les mages sont choqué de l'entendre Yuden s'approche tremblant de rage.

Yuden: Si jamais...tu t'avises à toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux...je te promets...que je t'enverrais personnellement en Enfer!

La Tour rit.

La Tour: Trop tard...

Il disparaît et l'énergie retourne dans le globe Millianna tremble comme les autres mages furieux.

Luxus: On va pas leur obéir hein le vieux?

Makarof reste silencieux comme Mavis qui sent une menace.

Mavis: Quelqu'un approche!

Yuden démolie la porte de l'auberge où ils sont mais vit au sol l'écharpe d'Amy rougit par quelque chose à l'intérieur, il hésite à la prendre alors que ses amis arrivent à ce moment.

Natsu: Yuden...

Il vit l'écharpe et la prit pour rentrer à l'intérieur une fois arrivé

Makarof: C'est la perle qu'ils veulent...tous ça pour ça!

Chibi: La Tour...il...il a ouvert un drôle de portails où l'énergie des combats aller...je pense...que c'est là-haut que se trouve le fragment d'âme de Darkness.

Crow: Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille...

Yuden se relève les yeux remplie de rage.

Yuden: Je vais tous les exploser...demain...demain je vais tous les exploser un par un.

Dans la guilde de Dragon's Eye Amy était allongé dans une marre de sang pleurant à chaude larme, Nashi pleure aussi furieuse et observe les mages.

Nashi: BANDE DE MONSTRE! COMMENT VOUS POUVEZ FAIRE CA SANS LA MOINDRE EMOTION!

Le Marteau: Sans la moindre émotion...sache qu'en faisant ça...nous éprouvons une joie immense! Ton petit matou avait qu'à réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre ce qui ne lui appartient pas!

La Main Noire: Si tes amis veulent vous revoir toutes les deux vivantes...ils n'ont pas le choix.

Nashi: Ah ouais...hé ben là ma cousine...elle se vide de son sang! Si j'était vous je ferais quelque chose! Sinon mon oncle et mon papa vous casserons la tête.

Ils se regardent alors que la Tour prononce des mots en langue noire et Amy sent alors une horrible douleurs, Nashi vit l'endroit où se trouvait la queue de Neko d'Amy il ne restait qu'une marque cautériser et sanglante.

Nashi: Sa vas Amy?

Amy: Maman...Papa...je veux...maman...et...papa...

Elle sert sa cousine contre elle alors que les trois mages discutent.

Le Marteau: Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'ils ne la briseront pas!

La Tour rit.

La Tour: Tu oublies qu'avec toute la volonté du monde ils ne pourront pas...les fragments sont indestructible.

La Main Noire: Rien ne les empêches de nous berner.

La Tour: Ils n'oseront pas non plus...nous avons leurs vies entre nos mains...

Il rit alors qu'à Fairy Tail Yuden avait la tête basse observant l'écharpe ensanglanté, Chibi est avec les autres exceeds.

Lena: Il est comme ça depuis une heure...

Ruby: Avec ce qu'il a reçu...pas étonnant...

Chibi: Maître...

Makarof observe Yuden et soupire impuissant devant la situation.

Reby: Comment on peut être sûre qu'ils respecteront la part de leurs marchés?

Crow: Ils peuvent pas...même si ce sont des créatures des Ténèbres...ils ont un code d'honneur...ils les relâcheront.

A ce moment Yuden sort de sa léthargie et attrape Crow par le cou et le plaque contre un poteau les témoins sont surpris.

Happy: Yuden!

Yuden: Un code d'honneur...parce que...mutiler...les petites filles apeurée...les réduire en esclavages...pour les torturer après...t'appelle ça de l'honneur!

Il ressert son étreinte Crow ne bronche pas alors que Kai, Gajeel et Luxus tente de le calmer.

Luxus: Laisse inutile de s'emporter mon vieux...

Makarof: Le plus important est de sauver nos camarades...et faire payer au centuple ce qu'à fait Dragon's Eye...mais pour ne pas alerter les autres...nous allons devoir participer à l'épreuve de Bataille Royal et d'un autre côté une autre équipe ira à l'Ultimatum...

Lapis se lève.

Lapis: J'accompagnerais cette équipe! Je connais un chemin qui nous y mènera!

Ils observent Lapis.

Lapis: Je sais où elle est je joue souvent dans les grottes...sans que ma maman le sache.

Makarof: Bien...demain aura lieu une longue journée.

Erza: Maître...qui sera avec qui...que nous le sachions.

Mavis intervient.

Mavis: Je répartirais les équipes...il faut que notre stratégies soit la bonne. Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur...car demain le destin de la planète entière dépendra de nos actions.

Precht: Bien Premier Maître.

Lapis est surpris.

Lapis: Heu...a qui vous parlez?

Ils regardent Lapis ne sachant pas quoi répondre alors qu'à Sabertooth des travaux sont mis en oeuvre.

Sting: Allez on se débarrasse de ce vieux fauteuil et on installe quelque chose de plus posé...

Orga: Il est pas encore le maître qu'il se débarrasse déjà de tous les meubles de Jienma...

Rufus: Que veux-tu tu le connais...toujours à vouloir se précipiter.

Sting s'allonge sur un canapé confortable.

Sting: Et voilà le paradis...bon demain va falloir assurer les gars...on peut encore revenir au classement mais pour ça...il va falloir se surpasser.

Rogue: On est d'accord...je me charge de Gajeel!

Sting: Ouais t'inquiète pas Rogue...il est tout à toi. Moi je me charge de Yuden...on va rester la guilde numéro 1 mais cette fois pour le fun.

Lector: Tu l'as dit Sting!

Au Palais royal Jade est en compagnies des deux constellationistes qui écoutent la demande de la Princesse.

Jade: Vous voyez...je suis prise au piège...ces individus retienne mon enfant et si je refuse...ils...

Elle fond en larme alors qu'Arcadios et Derton restent tous les deux silencieux.

Lucy: Quels monstres...c'est tout à leur honneur...on vous aidera moi et ma guilde...

Jade: Non...non par pitié...si...si jamais votre guilde s'en mêle...ils s'en prendront à lui! C'est...c'est le visiteur du Futur qui me l'a dit.

Lucy: Un visiteur du futur...

Jade: Oui...il...il m'a dit...que ce monde...va être ravagé..;

Lucy et Yukino sont horrifiée.

Yukino: Ravagée...par quoi?

Jade: Une armée de 10 000 Dragons...

Les deux constellationistes sont horrifiées des dires de la princesse Jade.

Jade: C'est pourquoi...j'ai...j'ai besoin de deux constellationistes...pour le Projet Eclipse...un canon qui permettra de terrasser les 10 000 Dragons...et le Dragon Noir.

Lucy observe Jade choqué Crow n'avait mentionné qu'un seul Dragon dans le futur apocalyptique, quelque chose clochait et elle devait découvrir les vrais intentions de Dragon's eye qui sont réunis avec Rogue du Futur.

Rogue F.: Un contre-temps!

La Tour: Ces idiots croient qu'avoir la perle les protégeras...mais ils se trompent...une fois la porte Eclipse ouverte rien ne pourras plus empêcher sa fermeture.

La Main Noire: Et l'âme sera libérée de sa prison...ensuite...tout ne sera qu'affaire de patience.

Le dernier jour apporte avec lui des vents maléfique au delà de Crocus Acnologia seul dans un désert le sent, il vit une lumière blanche juste en face de lui.

Acnologia: Ama...

La voix de la dragonne de Yuden se fait entendre.

 _Amaterasu: Il arrive Acnologia...tu dois l'aider dans cette bataille!_

Acnologia: Qui...

 _Amaterasu: Mon fils...Yuden...tu dois l'aider lui et sa guilde à contrer son retour..._

Acnologia: Tu t'imagines que sa ne sera que temporaire...

 _Amaterasu: Pour que le plans fonctionne...nous devons encore avoir du temps...pitié..._

Acnologia soupire.

Acnologia: Il doit compter pour toi pour que tu t'inquiète autant pour lui.

 _Amaterasu: Merci Acnologia._

Elle disparaît alors qu'Acnologia observe l'horizon calmement.

Acnologia: Ce sera l'occasion...de gagner de la puissance...pour Bahamuth.

Il se transforme en Dragon et commence à s'envoler vers Crocus, le temps se réduit et le retour de la plus grande force maléfique n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus dans le suivant le dernier jour des Grands Jeux Inter-magique sera riche en tensions, les équipes de Fairy Tail coordonnées par Mavis vont devoir s'infiltrer à la fois dans le Palais mais aussi se coordonnées sur le champs de bataille pour réduire les espoirs de Dragon's Eye à néant dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "La Bataille Royal".**

 **Merci encore à Galexis mais aussi à vous tous qui continuer d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire ma fic.**


	149. Chapitre 149: La Bataille Royal

**L'arc des Grand Jeux continue de se poursuivre la dernière épreuves est arrivées, toutes les guildes sont sur le champs de bataille dans la ligne de mire de Fairy Tail, Dragon's Eye qui a encore des tours à jouer à la guilde.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 149: La Bataille Royal.**

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Main Thema 2014"._

Le jour se lève sur la ville de Crocus au stade les gens commence à affluer de partout en Fiore pour voir la toute dernière épreuve des Grands Jeux Inter-magique. Chapati est à la tribune des commentateurs avec Yajima et Mato.

Chapati: Sa y est chères spectateurs nous y somme! Le dernier jour du tournoie des Grand Jeux Inter-magique!

Les spectateurs applaudissent et ont tous soit des banderoles et des pancartes pour leurs guildes préférer.

Chapati: Nous allons d'abord présenter la dernière épreuve de ce dernier jours je serais pour ça accompagner de maître Yajima toujours au rendez-vous.

Yajima: Félicitations à toutes les guildes et bonne chance.

Chapati: Mais aussi de Mato qui arbitrera ce match avec nous.

Mato: J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts pour le grand jours non d'une citrouille!

Chapati: Les règles de la Bataille Royal sont extrêmement simple chaque équipes composé de huits mages maximum devront se battre dans les rues de Crocus. Ces équipes devront désigné des capitaines si un mage d'une équipe en bats un autre il recevra 1 Points, mais si il élimine le capitaine l'équipe recevra 5 Points. Ce qui veut dire que toutes les équipes ont encore une chance de gagner!

Yajima: Par ailleurs il est bon de rappeler que tout interventions d'autres mage qui n'ont pas été choisit par les guildes entraînera la disqualification de la guilde.

Chapati: Maintenant que nous sommes parées faisons place aux équipes de la dernière à la première en commençant par Quattro Cerberus! Qui se retrouve certes dernier du classement mais nous a proposer de beau match! L'équipe sera composé d'Exer, Bacchus, Semmas, Warcry, Nobarly, Rocker et Jäger! Le capitaine de cette équipe sera Exer!

Ils entrent dans l'arène ils lèvent tous le poings en l'air.

Quattro Cerberus: WILD FOUR! WILD FOUR!

Chapati: Ils sont déjà en pleine forme l'équipe suivante sera celle de Blue Pegasus! Qui sera composé d'Ichiya, Nichiya, Hibiki, Eave, Ren, Lily Rearlight et sa sœur Jenny. L'équipe a désigné comme capitaine Ichiya.

Hibiki: Vous êtes prêts? BEAU!

Ils prennent la pose sauf Lily légèrement gênée.

Chapati: Toujours en forme ce brave Ichiya! L'équipe suivante est à sa première participations mais on les applaudit c'est Heaven Tribe! Qui sera composé d'Auris, Iris, Hippolyte, Kara, Evy, Zatana, Modi et enfin le puissant Achille! Iris a été sélectionner pour être la capitaine de l'équipe.

Iris: Quoi moi?

Kara: Hé t'es la plus forte de nous toutes.

Achille: Tu y arriveras n'es pas peur.

Iris: J'ai pas peur...je suis juste légèrement surprise...

Chapati: L'équipe suivante à sut tirer son épingle du jeux voici Lamia Scale! Qui sera composé de Léon, Jura, Wally, Shaw, Sherrya, Toby et Yuka! Le capitaine de cette équipe sera le puissant Jura Nekis!

Léon: J'espère que tu es prêts Grey.

Jura: Je suis impatient de t'affronter Gildarts.

Sherrya: J'espère que tu es là Wendy...

Chapati: Sans plus tarder la cinquième équipe qui c'est reformé hier et dont deux membres ont offert un match incroyable. Sabertooth! Les mages participants sont les dragons Jumeaux Sting et Rogue sans oublier Minerva Orlando, avec eux Orga, Rufus et Dobengal. Le capitaine de cette grande équipe sera Minerva.

Minerva: Quoi?

Sting: Hé j'ai déjà été désigné maître alors je t'ai désigné comme capitaine!

Minerva: Si sa peux te faire plaisir.

Chapati: Mais voilà le top trois en troisième position voici Mermaid Heel! Avec les ravissantes Kagura, Millianna, Risley, Alanya, Beth, Elise et Krysta! Le capitaine de Mermaid Heel sera Kagura Mikazuchi.

Millianna observe les gradins le monde qui les acclament la fait sourire.

Millianna: Arriver troisième c'est inespérée.

Kagura: Oui mais on a encore un long chemin avant la fin Millianna...

Chapati: Voilà enfin la guilde qui a sut ravir le public et donner son lot de frissons! Autrefois guilde numéro un vont-ils retrouvés leurs titres? Accueillez comme il se doit Fairy Tail!

Ils virent arriver la guilde de Fairy Tail et tous le monde eu un choc en voyant les participants.

Chapati: L'équipe sera composé de Yuden, Kai, Gajeel, Grey, Erza, Luxus, Jubia et Gildarts! Les membres ont choisie comme capitaine de l'équipe Yuden Dragnir qui nous a offert une magnifique prestation hier!

Ils virent la guilde arriver mais ils avaient l'air grave, Millianna remarque alors que Yuden avait une autre écharpe elle y remarque du sang.

Millianna: Hein...du sang?

Yuden observe sa petite-amie et lui lance un regards consolateur, alors que dans la tribune de Fairy Tail Mavis est aux côtés des autres.

Mavis: Bien...la première équipe est en place...la seconde va arriver à destination.

Dans les rues de Crocus la deuxième équipes arrivent au murs du palais elle est composé de Natsu, Crow, Wendy, Aline, Nala, Mirajane, Angel, Lapis et des exceeds. Ils virent une troupe de garde arriver mais se cache ils attendent qu'une patrouille passe puis Lapis observe calmement la situation.

Lapis: Là...

Il désigne un escaliers partant dans les sous-sols.

Nala: Bien...Natsu.

Natsu sort la perle maléfique du sac qu'il a puis la remet et enfin ils entrent, pendant ce temps à l'arène la dernière équipe entre en lice.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Prelude to Destruction"._

Chapati: Et enfin voilà la dernière équipe qui nous ont épaté en tête du classement l'invincible guilde Dragon's Eye! Avec seulement le Marteau et la Main Noire désigné comme capitaine de l'équipe.

Ils arrivent sous le regard de tous le monde Fairy Tail les fusillent du regard, le Marteau s'approche avec la Main Noire.

Le Marteau: Alors...notre petit cadeau!

Yuden: Je vais te massacrer toi et ton pote!

La Main Noire rit.

La Main Noire: J'ai une petite surprise pour vous...au vue de vos exploits...nous avons amener d'autres participants...

Ils sont surpris mais virent alors sortir du couloir de Dragon's Eye six formes qui ne sont pas inconnues.

Yuden: C'est quoi ce truc...

Gajeel: Dites-moi que je rêve!

Devant eux se trouvait des copies conforme de Yuden, Natsu, Gajeel, Kai, Luxus et Angel. Ils avaient tout d'eux l'apparence les formes mais leurs peaux était sombre et leurs yeux teinté de pupilles rouge, mais surtout sur leurs bras le symbole de la guilde de Dragon's Eye et un air malsain.

Millianna: Ce sont...

Kagura: Des doubles?

La Main Noire: Tout a fait...nous avons prévue le coup au cas où nous devrions nous retrouver en infériorité.

Kagura: Mais attendez où est la Tour?

Le Marteau: Occupez à d'autres besognes...peut-être devrais-tu posé la question à Fairy Tail.

Yuden s'approche le poings serré devant les doubles souriants.

Yuden: J'en ai rien à faire double où pas...je vais tous les pulvériser et vous avec!

La Main Noire: Oh alors serait-ce un défi...toi tout seul...contre nous la guilde qui avons dominé ce tournoi?

Yuden: Ouais...

Chapati: Un défi déjà lancer avant le début de l'épreuve voilà qui va donner un spectacle incroyable chères amis! Le top départ va être donné à partir de ce moment la Bataille royal va être enclenché!

 _"FIN OST"._

Les mages disparaissent et se retrouvent dans Crocus les équipes disperser, Mavis se tient prête.

Mavis: Sa y est...sa a commencé.

Chapati: A VOS MARQUES! PRÊTS? COMBATTEZ!

La dernière épreuve s'enclenche toutes les équipes se dispersent en ville pour trouver les concurrents la guilde Dragon's Eye se font dans les ombres, alors que les combats commence à s'enclencher. Ichiya se trouve face à Bacchus.

Bacchus: Ah te voilà! Justement j'ai un compte à régler avec toi...

Ichiya: BEAU! Je déploie mes parfum de force...et de foudre!

Il devient musclé et entourée d'éclair.

Ichiya: BEAU!

Dans un autre coin de la ville Nobarly est attaqué par Lamia Scale plus précisément Toby et Yuka.

Nobarly: C'est pas vrai je vais pas me faire avoir! FEU DE CERBERE!

Il tente d'utiliser son feu sur Yuka qui brise sa magie.

Yuka: Inutile à toi Toby!

Toby: Griffe méga-méduse!

Il touche Nobarly qui est au sol complètement sonner.

Chapati: Incroyable Yuka et Toby viennent de vaincre en quelques secondes Nobarly, alors que Bacchus et Ichiya sont en pleine confrontation.

Nichiya se trouve devant Dobengal.

Nichiya: Ecartez-vous manant car me voilà Nichi...

Il se fait propulser dans les airs par Dobengal alors qu'Alanya emprisonne Ren dans une toile.

Alanya: Alors Ren? Tu te sens capable de rivaliser avec ma toile?

Ren: Tu vas voir...

Voix: Hé vous deux?

Ils se retournent pour voir Sting.

Sting: Hurlement du Dragon Sacrée!

Il envoie les deux mages au tapis tout en souriant.

Sting: OK...où t'es Yuden.

Il observe les écrans surpris en voyant que les mages de Fairy Tail sont encore immobile.

Chapati: L'équipe de Fairy Tail n'a pas encore bougé est-ce une nouvelle tactique.

Du côté de Fairy Tail Makarof observe Mavis qui approuve à ce moment tous les membres se dispersent.

Mavis: C'est partit vous connaissez chacun votre objectif! Gajeel essaye de débusquer Kara et Evy, Kai j'ai besoin que tu te charges si possible de Dobengal et Lily, Jubia essaye de débusquer Hippolyte et si possible que tu tentes de rejoindre Grey quand il en aura finie avec Rufus. Luxus tu dois débusquer Orga et Zatanna, Erza tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Yuden...on compte sur toi, Gildarts tu t'occupes d'Exer et Jura!

Yuden: Allez c'est partit le premier maître compte sur nous.

Gajeel: Hé Kai essaye de débusquer le Dobengal et peut-être Bacchus.

Kai: Sa marche!

Grey: Moi je me charge de Rufus.

Rufus est sur le toit de la bibliothèque souriant.

Rufus: Je me souviens...de vos battements de cœur...à votre respiration...je vous tiens Fairy Tail. PLUIE D'ETOILE!

Ils déversent ses attaques sur les héros.

Mavis: Maintenant vous avez quelques secondes pour éviter, Luxus tu peux absorber l'attaque.

Les mages virent la lumière et l'évite de justesse sauf Luxus qui l'absorbe.

Luxus: ALLEZ C'EST LE SIGNAL! On y va!

Ils se dispersent Yuden cherchant ses adversaires: Dragon's Eye. Grey se dirige droit vers Rufus et se sépare de Jubia.

Jubia: Bonne chance monsieur Grey...

Grey: A toi aussi Jubia...je te retrouve après.

Ils se dispersent alors que les combats s'enchaîne Rufus sourit en voyant Grey s'approcher de lui.

Rufus: Il mérite que je lui offre une revanche...

Il disparaît alors que Kai se dirige vers un carrefours il tombe nez à nez avec Lily R. qui tente de l'atteindre mais Kai évite son attaque.

Kai: Zut...

Mavis: Tout ira bien Kai j'ai prévue le coup. Tu peux l'affronter.

Kai: OK...on y va.

Lily R.: Je suis prête à t'affronter.

Kai: Pareil. Hurlement du Dragon d'eau!

Son attaque loupe de peu la jeune Chasseuse de Dragon;

Lily R.: Eclat du Dragon Terrestre!

Elle envoie des pics rocheux sur Kai qui utilise son eau pour créer une piste glissante et esquive tous le tirs, dans un autre coins de la ville Minerva arrive à avoir Semmas et Beth.

Minerva: Deux de plus...je te suit ma chère Erza.

Elle se dirige vers son adversaires Gajeel de son côté évite de justesse une ronce et vit Evy en face de lui.

Gajeel: En voilà une...

Evy: Gajeel Redfox...j'ai de la chance de tomber sur toi.

Gajeel: Ta copine Kara est pas là? Dommage.

Evy: Non elle a trouvé une cible potentielle.

Kara de sa position vit Erza se diriger vers le centre elle tombe sur Warcry.

Warcry: Je vais...

Il est alors balayé par sa magie cosmique.

Kara: Tu vas rien du tout.

Chapati: Les éliminations s'enchaîne chez Quattro Cerberus qui n'as plus que...

A ce moment sur les écrans ils virent Jäger et Rocket éliminer par Millianna.

Chapati: Heu...il ne reste que Bacchus et Exer dans le podium...

Millianna sourit alors que dans son dos des formes sombres s'approchent, elle se retourne et vit alors les doubles de Luxus et Kai.

Millianna: Vous voilà...

Une autre forme se glisse dans son dos alors qu'Ichiya et Bacchus se donne toujours à fond, Achille arrive dans la bataille.

Achille: Sa dérange si j'arrive je rêve de défi!

Bacchus: Tu tombes bien...on a un petit compte à régler toi et moi.

Ichiya: BEAU! Je vais déployer mon parfum de soin.

Il débouche mais Achille d'une rapidité hors du commun balaye Ichiya avec sa force, celui-ci finit inconscient dans les débris d'une maison.

Ichiya: Beau...

Chapati: Blue Pegasus à perdu son capitaine sa fait 5 Points pour Heaven's Tribe!

Achille: Bien...on va pouvoir s'affronter Bacchus!

Bacchus: A la bonne heure!

Les deux s'affrontent une nouvelle fois alors que les combats font rage dans la ville, aux alentours Crime Sorcière quadrille la ville avec les commandants runiques.

Lahar: Que dis-tu?

Jellal: Il faut absolument que vous ayez du renforts...on pense que ce qui va nous tomber dessus est gros.

Drandbalt: Sa prendra quelques heures...mais tu es sûre de toi?

Jellal: Oui...vous vous rappelez que ce soir...c'est la Lune de sang.

Ayumi comprit.

Ayumi: Oui...la Chasse Sauvage...

Jycrain: On ignore l'étendue de leurs forces à chacun...mais selon Ulia...les plus dangereux sont leurs commandants.

Ayumi: Eredin...Caranthir et Imlerith...les responsables de tant de massacre...

Jycrain: On y mettra fin...il le faut.

Lahar: En attendant si j'ai bien compris Crow et l'autre groupe de Fairy Tail vont procéder à l'échange...c'est risqué.

Precht: Ils n'ont pas le choix...Dragon's Eye leur à bien fait comprendre qu'ils devaient le faire.

Ayumi: Comment ça?!

Ils se taisent un moment.

Azuma: Ils ont envoyée la queue de la fille de Yuden en avertissement...

Lahar et Drandbalt sont horrifiée alors que dans le regards d'Ayumi se lisait de la colère.

Lahar: Les monstres...

Ayumi: Drandbalt...Lahar...prévenez les renforts...

Drandbalt: Et toi?

Ayumi déploie ses ailes de Valkyrie.

Ayumi: Je vais allez porter assistance à l'autre groupe...

Elle part rapidement vers le Palais alors qu'en ville Shaw et Wally marchent tranquillement dans les rues, quand ils virent plus loins des ombres se glisser dans les ruelles.

Shaw: Attention Wally.

Wally: Je suis prêts...

Dans leurs dos quatre formes sont derrière eux, Léon et Sherrya qui sont à l'autre bouts patiente.

Léon: Va falloir se donner à fond Sherrya.

Sherrya: Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Yuden continue de parcourir les rues à la recherche de Dragon's Eye, alors que dans les sous-terrains Fairy Tail et Crow se dirige dans les étroits couloirs. Lapis leurs servants de guide à travers les couloirs.

Angel: Tu es sûre d'où tu vas?

Lapis: Oui je viens jouer par ici je connais le chemin par cœur...par contre essayer de faire moins de bruits c'est ici que se trouve ma garde rapproché.

Ils s'arrêtent net.

Crow: Toi t'as une garde rapproché?

Lapis: Oui les Loups Affamées.

Crow: J'espère qu'ils ont bien mangé parce que je suis pas comestible.

Aline: Tu crois vraiment que le moment est à plaisanter?

Crow: Quoi je ne fais que détendre l'atmosphère dans ce lieu sinistre...

Natsu: J'espère qu'on va pas droit dans un piège tendu par Dragon's Eye...et me parle pas d'honneur!

Crow: Désolée mais...j'ai que ça pour te rassurer...ils ne les tueront pas parce qu'ils ont besoin d'elles.

Angel: A cause de l'histoire des Portes Eclipse.

Crow: Exactement...si elles ferment la porte menant à notre avenirs...alors y'auras pas d'invasion de ce côté là.

Lily: Quand tu dis fermer sa peut avoir plusieurs sens t'es d'accord?

Crow: Bon ben alors verrouiller définitivement sans aucune chance de la rouvrir de l'autre côté ou de celui-ci. Pigé?

Ruby: Oui pigé...mais dis-voir tu es de taille contre la Tour?

Crow: J'en doute...de ce que je sais la Tour de mon monde est connue pour être l'un des plus puissants des généraux de Darkness.

Chibi: OK...et le plus puissant?

Crow: Je dirais...Eredin où la Main Noire...les deux ont une forces colossales. Eredin est un experts au combat à l'épée et en magie noire, et la Main Noire dans la langue noire et la transformation.

Natsu: Je m'en fous ils vont regretté d'avoir touché à ma nièce et à ma copine!

Aline: Tu me rassures en étant là Natsu je te l'ait déjà dit...

Crow: Et moi alors?

Aline: Toi tu n'es qu'une source de problème notoires!

Crow: C'est méchant ce que tu dis...

Lena: Je me demande comment s'en sortent les autres...après tout ils ont le plus dure gagner les Grand Jeux et avec tous les adversaires qui veulent nous affronter. On sait même pas ce que font le Marteau et la Main Noire.

Mirajane: On doit croire en Yuden...et aux autres.

Crow: Il peut y arriver...avec ce que j'ai vue hier si il se met dans la même colère il va les carboniser.

Mirajane pouffe de rire.

Crow: Ah enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît mon humour!

Lapis: Moi j'aime bien aussi.

Crow: Deux personnes!

Wendy: Dites je viens de penser à un truc...Zirconis nous a dit que lui et les dragons sous le palais ce sont fait tuer par Acnologia.

Ils s'arrêtent et regarde Wendy songeuse.

Wendy: Je me demande si ils n'auraient pas vue un peu d'Acnologia en Yuden.

Angel: Ben...en même temps Acnologia est un Chasseur de Dragons de ce qu'on sait...et puis la mère de Yuden a lancer la rébellion sa expliquerait qu'il est été mort de peur.

Wendy: Sans doute...

Carla: A quoi tu penses Wendy?

Wendy réfléchit mais elle même ne savait pas que savait-elle d'Acnologia voir d'Amaterasu où Yuden. Leurs chemins se stoppe quand ils entendent des bruits;

Angel: Des gardes?

Lapis: Non sinon...

Ils patientent un moment puis une nuée de rats marchent vers eux, Aline et Mirajane saute dans les bras de Crow qui les portent toutes les deux à bouts de bras.

Natsu: C'est que des rats...

Wendy est dans les bras d'Angel morte de peur.

Wendy: T'as pas peur des rats Angel?

Angel: Non j'ai seulement peur que mon frère m'annonce qu'il va épouser Yuden.

Natsu éclate de rire comme les autres.

Aline: Oh la vache...c'est vrai?

Angel: Ouais mais leurs dites pas...

Natsu: Promis...

Crow: Pitiée...les filles...vous...pesez...des tonnes...

Les deux femmes furieuses fusillent Crow du regard, quelques instants plus tard elles marchent en avant furieuse Crow à deux marques de main sur ses joues.

Crow: J'ai dit quoi de mal?

Carla: Tu manques de tact avec les jeunes femmes.

Lily: Mon vieux là elles t'ont dans le collimateur.

Le groupe arrive alors devant la grande porte Eclipse.

Natsu: On y est...

Voix: Je vous attendez...

Ils lèvent les yeux pour voir perché sur une crête la Tour avec les deux filles, l'échange va avoir lieu alors qu'au-dessus d'eux les combats font rage.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant on se concentrera sur le match entre Grey et Rufus qui sera vite rejoins par un autre invité, Kai va devoir se débrouiller pour s'occuper de Dobengal et Lily R. tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Grey vs Rufus vs Modi".**

 **Classement des Grands Jeux-Intermagique.**

 **1st: Dragon's Eye= 78 Pts.**

 **2nd: Fairy Tail= 74 Pts.**

 **3rd: Sabertooth=60 Pts.**

 **4th: Mermaid Heel= 56 Pts.**

 **5th: Lamia Scale=51 Pts.**

 **6th: Heaven's Tribe= 49 Pts.**

 **7th: Blue Pegasus= 30 Pts.**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus= 27 Pts.**

 **Merci de continuez de suivre ma fic je vous dit à la prochaine tchao.**


	150. Chapitre 150: Grey vs Rufus vs Modi

**L'arc des Grand Jeux continue avec le combat entre Grey et Rufus auquel va se joindre un autre invité qui ne manquera pas de donner du fil à retordre à Grey qui doit se battre avec deux adversaires.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 150: Grey vs Rufus vs Modi.**

La bataille se poursuit dans le vaste champ de bataille qu'est la ville de Crocus les concurrents continue de se battre de toutes leurs forces, Kai prépare un nouvel assauts contre Lily R.

Kai: SERRE DU DRAGN D'EAU!

Il tranche la roche avec sa puissante attaque avant de frappe Lily R. qui stoppe son recule et inspire.

Lily R.: Hurlement du Dragon Terrestre!

Elle envoie un souffle chargé de roche.

Kai: Bouclier de Neptune!

Il bloque l'attaque de Lily R. avec son bouclier et tente une nouvelle fois de l'atteindre, mais dût esquiver une attaque de Dobengal.

Kai: Ah te voilà!

Dobengal: A deux contre un...c'est un combat équitable pour chacun d'entre nous.

Lily R.: Sa me vas!

Kai: A moi aussi!

Mavis vit Kai face à ses adversaires.

Mavis: Bonne chance Modi...

Warren: Kai a une chance contre ces deux là?

Max: Faut espérer...

Elfman: Grey arrive chez Rufus regarder!

Grey arrive dans l'immense bibliothèque où il surprend le mage de Sabertooth en trains de lire un livre.

Rufus: Te voilà enfin.

Grey: Ouais on un petit compte à régler toi et moi.

Rufus: Je vois tu n'as pas apprécier notre petit combat le premier jour.

Grey: C'est surtout qu'il faut que je me venge d'avoir été ridiculisé.

Voix: Sa me plait.

Ils lèvent les yeux et virent perché sur la rambarde Modi souriant.

Modi: Une telle volonté sa me plaît.

Rufus: Oh un autre mage de glace...

Grey: Sa c'était pas prévue.

Mavis: Modi...il tombe mal je ne pensais pas que Grey allez le rencontrée en même temps que Rufus.

Lisanna: Il faut croire en lui premier maître.

Elfman: Lisanna à raison.

Makarof: Grey peut gagner il faut croire en ses capacités.

Droy: Allez Grey on compte sur toi!

Jet: Mets leurs une raclés.

Grey se trouvait entre deux puissants adversaires.

Rufus: Je crois que sa serait du un contre un, c'est plus équitable.

Modi: Je suis d'accord!

Grey: Ouais moi aussi.

Rufus: Bien alors je crois que je vais commencer. Magie mémorielle: Guerrier de la Déesse de Glace!

Des armure flottante apparaissent partout dans la pièce la glace les recouvrants est noire.

Rufus: Hé voilà.

Modi: Pas mal...mais maintenant je dispose d'un pouvoir plus grand...grâce à ta sœur Grey!

Grey: Aline a toujours eu le dons de renforcer les amis...mais maintenant on est adversaire! Ange de glace!

Il envoie des projectiles sur Modi mais aussi les guerriers de Rufus, Modi charge sa magie dans ses mains.

Modi: Pluie du Titan de Glace!

Il projette des pics de couleur rouge qui s'enfonce dans le sol et manque de toucher Grey, Rufus vit les pics arriver sur lui.

Rufus: Magie mémorielle: Bouclier de Jupiter!

Il déploie un bouclier d'éclair qui bloque tous les pics de glace envoyé par Modi.

Rufus: Maintenant je me souviens de ton attaque. Magie mémorielle: Pluie de Jupiter!

Il utilise le même sort que Rufus mais ce sont des éclairs qui manque de toucher Modi qui saute, Grey se prit certains éclair mais tient encore debout.

Modi: Comment il fait?

Rufus: Ma mémoire. Elle emmagasine le souvenirs de toutes les attaques de mes adversaires, ensuite je n'ai qu'à modeler selon mes envies je peux alors créer de tout nouveau sort tout aussi dangereux.

Mavis: Sa magie est incroyable...en plus d'être très redoutable.

Makarof: En gros il peut créer des sorts que personne n'a jamais vue.

Reby: C'est une magie très rare que peu de personne possède.

Jubia observe la scène en soupirant.

Jubia: Jubia crois en vous Grey-sam...

Voix: Vraiment alors on est deux.

Elle vit alors de l'eau se former et dévoiler Hippolyte.

Jubia: Jubia te cherchais justement.

Hippolyte: Oh vraiment? Sa ne m'étonne pas toutes le filles me cherchent.

Jubia: Sauf que Jubia appartient déjà à Grey-sama.

Hippolyte: Oh alors tu me brise le coeur petite pluie. Harpon du Dieu de la mer!

Il envoie une lance d'eau sur Jubia qui l'esquive avant de lancer des ondes d'eau sur Hippolyte qui ne sent rien.

Hippolyte: L'eau c'est ma spécialité...

Jubia: Mais Jubia n'abandonnera pas!

Hippolyte: Je l'espère...car j'ai vraiment envie de voir de quoi t'es capable!

Chapati: Jubia et Hippolyte sont en trains de se battre, alors que Grey; Rufus et Modi sont en pleins face à face.

Mato: Ce dernier jours est excitant non d'une citrouille!

Grey: OK dans ce cas va falloir que je persévère. Marteau de Glace!

Rufus s'attend à recevoir l'attaque mais c'est Modi qui manque de se faire écraser, Grey fait un bond et créer un arc et bombarde Modi de projectile.

Rufus: Modelage mémorielle: Foudre du Dragon Terrestre!

De la foudre émerge du sol avec des morceaux de béton et fonce droit sur Grey qui se les prends, Modi revient dans le combat son poings entourée de blizzard.

Modi: Poing destructeur du Titan de Glace!

Il frappe à l'endroit où se trouvait Rufus qui disparaît et réapparaît derrière lui.

Rufus: Ce n'est que le souvenirs de mon être Maodelage mémorielle: Epée du Titan de feu!

Il créer une épée de feu qu'il envoie sur Modi qui est transpercer mais il s'agit d'un double fait de glace.

Rufus: Comment!

Modi: RUGISSEMENT DE LA DEESSE DE GLACE!

Il envoie un souffle glacé sur Rufus qui se le prit mais revient rapidement à lui.

Rufus: Impressionnant tu m'as eu par surprise.

Modi: Je me ferais pas avoir comme ce crétin de Raven Tail!

Rufus: A la bonne heure.

Grey: Hé vous deux! Bazooka Esquimeau!

Il projette un projectile de glace sur ses adversaires au sol Rufus et Modi se protège comme ils peuvent, alors que Grey se tient à nouveau au sol légèrement blessé de l'attaque de Rufus.

Rufus: Hmmm impressionnant je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu de vous affrontez tous les deux.

Modi: Moi non plus...j'ai encore beaucoup de truc à vous montrez!

Grey: Pareil je compte pas perdre! Je dois défendre l'honneur de ma guilde!

Rufus: De noble parole Grey! Mais pour vous cela marque la fin du chemin! Modelage mémorielle: Dix milles épée de foudre du Démon.

Des centaines d'épée apparaissent tout autour d'eux toutes sont de foudre rose.

Rufus: A présent...il est temps pour nous de se dire au revoir!

Grey: Je crois pas! J'ai pas dit mon dernier mots!

Les épée se dirigent vers lui et Modi qui tends ses bras.

Modi: Aura du Titan de Glace!

Il dégage alors un blizzard de glace vert qui recouvre le terrain empêchant Rufus de les voir.

Rufus: Mince je ne les vois plus...mais je sens encore leurs énergie...

Il vit alors un projectile se diriger vers lui mais il l'esquive de justesse alors que Modi sort de blizzard.

Modi: GROGNEMENT DU TITAN DE GLACE!

Il projette un souffle vert sur Rufus qui tente de se protéger.

Rufus: Magie mémorielle: Mur du Dragon de Feu!

Il déploie alors un mur de feu mur bloquer son assaut, Grey sort de la brume pour faire face aux deux mages.

Grey: BAZOOKA ESQUIMEAU!

Son attaque manque de peut les deux mages d'un autre côté Gajeel évite les ronces d'Evy.

Evy: Tu es agile! Spore Explosive!

Elle déverse des spores qui explose mais Gajeel s'approche suffisamment pour inspirer.

Gajeel: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Evy: Mur de Ronce!

Elle bloque son attaque avec d'enchaîner avec un coup de poings entouré de ronce, elle enchaîne les attaques sur le Chasseurs de Dragon qui parvient à repousser la magicienne.

Gajeel: Dis donc t'es plutôt enragé pour une fille!

Evy: Je suis du genre à ne pas laisser de répis à mes adversaires.

Gajeel: J'aimerais savoir un truc.

Evy: Ouais vas-y.

Gajeel: C'est quoi qui vous différencies des Chasseurs de Dieux?

Evy: La différence...on a du sang divin en nous.

Gajeel: Sérieux?

Evy: Ouais sérieux...on a reçu une partie des pouvoirs des Dieux...on est prêts à tout pour remporter la victoire!

Gajeel: Alors on se comprend parce que ma guilde aussi tiens à cette victoire!

Evy: Alors va falloir m'envoyer au tapis.

Gajeel: J'en avais l'intention.

Il fonce sur Evy qui échange un nouveau coup Grey toujours face à Rufus et Modi commence à fatiguer alors que le mage de Sabertooth sourit.

Rufus: Je me souviens de chacune de vos attaques! Modelage mémorielle: HYPERNOVA DU TITAN DE FOUDRE!

Il envoie sa magie électrique sur les deux mages de glace qui se le prennent, Grey rebondit sur le sol mais parvient à s'arrêter.

Grey: Attends un peu j'ai pas dit mon dernier mots. Ange de glace!

Rufus: Modelage mémorielle: annulation!

Ses projectiles disparaissent laissant Modi avoir le champ libre.

Modi: POING RAVAGEUR DE LA DEESSE DE GLACE!

Il frappe Grey dans l'estomac l'envoyant percuter une bibliothèque, Jubia en pleins combat vit la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Jubia: Grey-sama!

Elle se prends des projectiles d'eau de la part d'Hippolyte.

Hippolyte: Reste concentrée sinon tu risques de perdre ce combat et ton Grey-sama serait vraiment déçue!

Jubia se relève le regards brûlant.

Hippolyte: J'aime mieux ça!

Il attaque Jubia avec son poings Jubia entoure son poings d'eau et frappe dans la mâchoire d'Hippolyte qui recule se la tenant.

Hippolyte: Aouch! Hé tu m'as fais mal!

Jubia: C'est le but non?

Hippolyte: Ouais mais...c'est la partie du visage que les filles aiment le plus chez moi!

Chapati: Que de retournement chères spectateurs on m'annonce à l'instant qu'Achille viens de terrasser Bacchus! Ne laissant qu'Exer pour Quattro Cerberus!

Bacchus est au sol sonné.

Bacchus: Whoua quel match *hips* je vais peut-être faire un petit somme...

Achille observe le tableau des scores puis les images de surveillances.

Achille: Erza...j'attends un combat avec toi depuis un moment.

Il se mis en route alors que Grey se reprend et vit alors les deux adversaires.

Grey: Et on avait dit pas d'alliance!

Modi: Je ne fais pas d'alliance...

Rufus: La preuve en est Modelage mémorielle: TORNADE DU DRAGON DIVIN DE GLACE FOUDROYANT!

Il créer une tornade de glace qui relâche des éclairs sur les deux mages, Grey prépare son modelage.

Grey: BOUCLIER DE GLACE!

Il créer un bouclier qui bloque les projectiles de Rufus qui se concentre à nouveau.

Rufus: Modelage mémorielle: PLUIE D'ETOILE!

Des étoiles comme tout à l'heure se dirige sur les deux, Grey se les prends comme Modi.

Rufus: Et enfin Modelage mémorielle: GRAVITEE DU DIEU DE LA LUMIERE!

Les deux sont bloqué au sol par une lumière qui augmente la pression gravitationnelle dans leurs zones.

Modi: Il...nous a bloqué...

Rufus: On dirait que j'ai remporté l'épreuve...

Grey sert les poings et se relève.

Grey: T'as rêvé...

Rufus est surpris de le voir se relever.

Rufus: Quoi...mais...comment ce...ce n'est pas possible...

Grey: J'ai promis à mes camarades que je me laisserais pas battre, je leur est promis qu'on allait redoré le blason de la guilde! Qu'on allait tout faire redevenir comme avant notre départ! Pour ça j'ai besoin que de deux choses...mes amis et l'héritage que m'a donné celle que je peux aujourd'hui considérée comme ma mère...Ul!

Léon entends les paroles de Grey et le voit enlever son haut, toutes les filles tombent pour la musculature du mage.

Modi: Il...il c'est déshabiller!

Chapati: Grey l'a fait chère spectateurs!

Mavis est surprise alors que Makarof est gênée.

Mavis: Il...il vient de se déshabiller...

Warren: On dirait que Grey va passer aux choses sérieuses!

Max: Il peut le faire!

Rufus observe Grey en souriant.

Rufus: Je vois je ne regrette pas de t'affronter Grey mais peut importe ce que tu feras je vais le mémoriser.

Modi se relève prêt.

Modi: Et ensuite je pourrais tranquillement te battre toi et lui.

Grey: Hé Rufus...je tiens à te préciser un truc...un mage de Fairy Tail ne perdra jamais deux fois contre le même adversaire!

Rufus: Théorie intéressante.

Grey: En plus je crois avoir trouvé le moyen de me débarrasser de toi.

Rufus: Ah vraiment je t'attends.

Grey se prépare alors que les autres l'observent.

Grey: Glace...

Rufus: Mémorisation...

Grey: Infini! PRENEZ-CA!

 _"OST Fairy Tail Ice Edge Exhibition"._

Rufus est surpris comme Modi qui le vit créer une myriade d'arme de glace ce qui surprend les deux mages qui virent des centaines d'épées de glace qui flottent tout autour d'elle.

Rufus: Comment il a fait...ma mémoire...

Grey: T'arriveras à tout mémoriser!

Roméo: J'ai compris!

Fried: Avec tous ces modelages il va bien trop vite pour la mémoire de Rufus.

Rufus: Je n'arrive pas à suivre...il va bien trop vite!

Modi: Quel maîtrise...je n'avais jamais vue ça!

Grey: Et c'est pas finie! SARABANDE EXPLOSIVE!

Il projette ses épées sur les deux adversaires qui sont alors prisonniers dans des blocs de glace.

Modi: Hé la glace sa m'affecte pas...

Rufus: Quand à moi j'ai gardé en mémoire le souvenirs d'un sort particulièrement efficace! Modelage mémorielle: Souvenir du continent de feu!

Son attaque le libère de sa prison et touche Grey, Rufus observe Modi qui se libère de sa prison et se prépare à le recevoir mais Grey ressort du torrent de flamme à la surprise de Rufus qui le vit juste sous son nez.

Grey: Moi j'avais en mémoire quelque chose de plus brûlant! ICE BRINGER!

Il tranche Rufus qui est alors prisonnier dans une iceberg en poussant un hurlement il retombe alors au sol sans son chapeau complètement KO, Grey prit alors le chapeau de Rufus alors que Modi se prépare.

Modi: Hé tu m'as oubliée!

Grey: Non pas du tout maintenant j'ai tous le loisirs de te faire ta fête!

Modi: Sa j'en doute!

Il déchire lui aussi son haut Grey vit alors son bras et son épaule gauche se recouvrir de glace rouge, la droit se recouvre de glace bleu.

Modi: On va régler ça Grey Fullbuster!

Grey: J'y compte bien!

Modi: Sa sert à rien je peux me tenir normalement debout mais dommage pour toi je vais t'achever moi aussi je possède une épée de glace!

Il créer deux épées de glace une rouge et l'autre bleu et fonce sur Grey qui bloque ses assauts avec ses sabres, avant de glisse sous les jambes de Modi.

Modi: FLECHE DU TITAN DE GLACE!

Son corps projette des flèches vers Grey.

Grey: PATINOIRE OLYMPIQUE!

Il recouvre le sol de glace et glisse dessus pour éviter les attaques de Modi.

Modi: Moi aussi je peux le faire!

Il fonce ses épées prêts à attaquer Grey le mage de Fairy Tail eu une légère entaille au flancs mais parvient à faire un saut acrobatique pour se retrouver derrière Modi, il créer alors des lame courbée de glace qui deviennent rouge.

Grey: Et sa tu peux le faire? DANSE DES SEPTS SABRE DE GLACE!

Il entaille alors Modi avec des deux lame qui brise sa protection de glace Modi est projeter dans les airs à la merci de Grey.

Grey: Et maintenant le clou du spectacle! EXCALIBUR!

Il créer une grande épée de glace et entaille Modi qui finit par s'effondrer lui aussi au sol complètement KO, Grey baisse le chapeau de Rufus sur sa tête en souriant et en voyant ses deux adversaires au sol.

Grey: Et voilà le travail.

Makarof et la guilde saute de joie en voyant l'exploit de Grey.

Makarof: Alors là bien joué!

Mavis soupire de soulagement.

Mavis: C'est ce que j'espérais...tu nous as montré ta volonté Grey...et tu as finie par l'emporter!

Chapati: INCROYABLE! Grey finit par s'imposer et vient de terrasser Rufus et Modi en une fraction de seconde! Victoire de Fairy Tail!

Tous le monde avait vue l'exploits au travers des écrans Hippolyte est choqué comme les membres d'Heaven Tribes.

Jubia: BRAVO GREY-SAMA!

Léon: Bien joué Grey...

Sherrya: Il est fort!

Les camarades de Grey l'observent souriant tous.

Evy: Je le crois pas...il a vaincu Modi!

Gajeel: Bien joué maintenant sa vas être à moi de te démolir.

Hippolyte est encore choqué de la prestation de Grey.

Hippolyte: Je le crois pas...Modi c'est fait démolir...j'ai rien eu le temps de voir...

Jubia sourit à Hippolyte.

Jubia: C'est ça la magie des liens de Fairy Tail!

Achille observe la scène.

Achille: Modi...Fairy Tail est plus coriace qu'on n'avait imaginé...ce sont vraiment des mages exceptionnelles.

Yuden sourit et tend son poings vers l'écran.

Yuden: Bien joué Grey.

Chapati: Avec cette victoire Fairy Tail marque deux points supplémentaire tout en privant Sabertooth et Heaven's Tribe de deux mages puissants!

Erza souriant entends une voix familière.

Voix: Bravo Erza.

Elle vit arriver Minerva souriante.

Minerva: Grey a réussie à avoir Rufus...je m'y attendais pas pour tout te dire.

Erza: Je suppose que le moment est venue pour nous quatre de se battre.

Iris et Kagura arrivent à ce moment souriantes.

Iris: Comment tu as?

Erza: Disons qu'on m'a bien renseigner.

Kai sourit alors que Lily R. est surpris de la défaite de Modi et Rufus.

Lily R.: J'ignorais...que vous étiez tous si forts...

Dobengal: Oh non Rufus...bien joué Fairy Tail.

Kai rit et s'entoure d'une aura aquatique.

Kai: A mon tour de briller!

Gildarts de son côté sourit devant l'exploit de Grey, alors que Jura et Exer arrivent devant le grand moulin.

Jura: Fairy Tail a encore beaucoup à nous montrer.

Exer: Je suis d'accord.

Gildarts: Oui et si je me souviens bien on avait un match à terminer...et cette fois personne ne pourras nous arrêter.

Jura: On se battra tous jusqu'à ce que deux d'entres nous soit au sol à moitié mort!

Exer: Je suis partant!

Chapati: Des combats incroyable risque d'avoir lieux chères spectateurs!

Yajima: Il risque d'y avoir du grabuge et des étincelles!

Mato: En parlant d'étincelle Yuden est toujours à la recherches de ses adversaires.

Yuden: Allez montrez-vous bande de lâche! JE VOUS ATTENDS!

 _"Fairy Tail-Prelude to Destruction"_

Dans les sous-sols la Tour est toujours en position menaçant les deux petites avec son épées.

Nala: La Tour!

La Tour: N'est-ce pas magnifique...ces architectures autrefois créer pour la sauvegarde de l'humanité...aujourd'hui source de son déclin!

Natsu: REND-MOI MA FILLE T'ENTEND!

La Tour pointe son épée vers les mages;

La Tour: D'abord...la perle que le matou à voler!

Natsu sort alors la perle de sa sacoche il la montre à la Tour qui créer un double pour s'approcher il tend la main, Natsu observe sa fille hurlant.

Nashi: NON PAPA FAIT PAS CA! T'OCCUPE PAS DE NOUS! PULVERISE LA!

La Tour: SILENCE! Donne la perle Chasseur de Dragon...où bien les filles risquent d'y passer!

Nala: Natsu...

Crow dans son coins créer un corbeau pour passer dans le dos de la Tour mais le mage rit, son corbeau est détruit par une impulsion psychique. Une forme arrive alors à toute vitesse vers la Tour prêts à l'attaquer mais un autre double apparaît et repousse la forme qui est Ayumi qui s'écrase au sol prêts des mages de Fairy Tail.

Lena et Nala: AYUMI!

La Tour qui entaille la joue des deux petites qui hurle de douleurs car la lame était chauffé.

Natsu: NOOOON!

La Tour: Encore une comme ça...et c'est la gorge! MAINTENANT DONNE MOI LA PERLE!

Natsu: OK SA VAS!

Il donne la perle au double qui disparaît il réapparaît prêts du vrai qui prit la perle.

Crow: Allez balance les filles...tu l'as promis.

La Tour: C'est vrai...et je n'ai qu'une parole!

Il lance les filles ligotées de la falaise elles tombent en hurlant de terreur.

Natsu: NASHI!

Crow se transforme alors en corbeau géant et rattrape alors les deux petites filles pour ensuite revenir prêts de Natsu détruisant les chaînes, il sert les deux petites filles contre elles.

Natsu: Vous allez bien?

Amy: Oncle...oncle Natsu...ils...ils m'ont...

Natsu: Chut je sais...

Il observe alors Crow et tend sa main vers lui.

Natsu: Merci Crow...merci de les avoirs sauvé...je t'en dois une avec mon frangin...

Crow sourit et sert la main de Natsu.

Crow: Pas la peine...vous êtes un peu de la famille...

Natsu et le groupe observe la Tour riant en tenant la perle dans ses mains.

La Tour: Bien...il semble que la perle est quand même absorber l'énergie...je vais tout de suite l'envoyer...Dagronk afar il! (Porte du Temps)!

Le portail s'ouvre et déverse l'énergie dans l'autre dimension.

Natsu: OK...maintenant on a tous le loisir de te taper dessus! T'as commis une erreur en t'attaquant à Fairy Tail!

Voix: C'est vous qui avez commis une erreurs! Vous tous criminelles!

Ils sont surpris alors qu'ils sont attaquées par des bulles d'acides.

Lily: C'était quoi?

Mirajane prit Wendy et évite des ronces et du papiers qui sortent de nulle part, Aline évite de justesse des geysers de flamme alors que Nala saute sur Aline pour éviter un coup de sabre qui sort de nulle part. Nala vit une coupure sur sa joue alors que Natsu se relève furieux.

Natsu: GRAAAA! C'est qui qui nous attaques comme ça!

Ils virent alors devant eux un groupe d'individus avec deux femmes l'une au cheveux rose qui fait pousser une plante, une autre aux cheveux noir et une tenue bleu qui tient un morceau de papier jaune en main. Un homme qui a une sorte de drapeau dans son dos et un visage assez niai, un autre à une bouteille dans la bouche plutôt enveloppé, le dernier avait une double faux accroché dans son dos.

Kama: Je suis Kama le sous-capitaine de la Troupe des Loups Affamées!

Sardean: Moi je m'appelle Sardean...et on est là pour vous arrêter et vous exécutez quoi.

Kamika: Je suis Kamika avec ma magie de papier vous serez vite mis hors d'état de nuire.

Cosmos: Je suis Cosmos...la maîtresse des plantes...alors soyez sympa laissez-vous mourir.

Nepper: Et moi on m'appelle Neper! Je suis le spécialiste en mort lente et douloureuse avec mon acide!

Lapis: Oh non...les Loups affamées...

Voix: Quand à moi...

Ils se retournent et le visage de Crow devint blême en voyant la jeune femme devant lui, son sabre dans son fourreau et une cicatrice barrant son visage.

Raven: Je suis Raven Akuma...Commandante en chef de la Troupe des Loups Affamées...je suis celle qui vous offrira une exécution rapide.

Crow: Raven...

Ils se tournent vers Crow surpris.

Mirajane: Tu la connais?

Crow: C'est...c'est ma sœur...

Ils étaient surpris alors que les Loups Affamées les encerclent quels chances Fairy Tail avait-elles de se sortir de se piège, alors que la Tour continue d'envoyer l'énergie par le vortex. Un combat allait avoir lieu mais étaient-ils seulement apte à affronter ses terribles adversaires.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous aura plus dans le suivants Kai va devoir redoubler d'efforts pour affronter ses adversaires, Erza démarre son combat comme Luxus qui devra déployer toute son énergie alors qu'une désagréable surprise attends l'équipe de sauvetage mais aussi les Loups affamées tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La porte d'un futur lointain".**

 **Classement des guildes.**

 **1st: Dragon's Eye=78 Pts.**

 **2nd: Fairy Tail=76 Pts.**

 **3rd: Sabertooth= 60 Pts.**

 **4th: Mermaid Heel=56 Pts.**

 **5th: Lamia Scale= 51 Pts.**

 **6th: Heaven's Tribe=50 Pts.**

 **7th: Blue Pegasus= 30 Pts.**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus= 27 Pts.**

 **Merci à tous de continuer de suivre la fic et à crocropaul pour son message. Je vous dis à tous à la prochaine tchaô.**


	151. Chapitre 151: La porte d'un futur

**L'arc des Grand Jeux continue alors que Grey vient de terrasser Rufus et Modi, l'équipe des catacombes font faces à la troupes des Loups Affamée. Crow à la mauvaise surprise d'y trouver sa sœur Raven, le destin du monde de Fiore vont dépendre de l'action qu'entreprendrons les mages de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 151: La Porte d'un avenirs lointain.**

L'équipe de sauvetage se retrouvait devant l'unité des Loups affamées Raven fixait Crow qui ne pouvait détacher les yeux d'elle, la Tour continue d'envoyer l'énergie des combats vers le vortex.

Natsu: OK...cette fille...c'est ta sœur?

Raven: Je n'ai pas de frère!

Crow: Tu mens...je sais que tu en as un...

Raven sans que personne ne la voit arrive face à Crow et pointe sa lame sous son cou.

Raven: Tu oses...me dire que je mens...qui es-tu...et en quoi dis-tu être mon frère?

Crow: Je suis ton frère dans une autre réalité...un autre espace temps...très similaire à celui-ci...

Raven: Ah oui...

Nepper: Un autre espace temps vous nous prenez pour des billes?

Kamika: Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre

Nashi: C'est vrai!

Ils regardent la jeune Nashi et Amy.

Nashi: On...on vient...d'un monde apocalyptique...qui...qui pourrait être votre futur...

Sardean: Notre futur?

Amy: Oui...là-haut...la...la Chasse Sauvage a détruit notre monde...

Raven fut horrifiée d'entendre ce terme sans crier garde elle fonce sur la petite mais elle est bloqué par Crow qui parvient à l'arrêter.

Crow: Je peux savoir ce que tu fous?!

Raven: Ces gamines...d'où elles connaissent ce termes...d'où connaissent-elles la Chasse Sauvage!

Natsu: Tous le monde le connaît ce nom...

Elle observe Natsu déterminée.

Natsu: Ce sont les salauds qui ont fait du mal à ma fille et ma nièce...et réduit le monde en cendre!

Nala: Et ce sont eux qui ont orchestré les attaques sur les villages il y a plus de dix ans!

Crow observe Raven tremblé celle-ci ne sait pas quoi faire, elle observe Crow.

Crow: Ton clans...aussi a été décimé par eux hein...le jour...du sacrement...

Raven est surprise.

Raven: Comment tu...

Il montre alors une marque dans son cou une sorte de rose.

Crow: J'appartient au même clans...ils sont arrivées...et ont massacrés tous les gens que j'aime et m'ont emmené...

Raven en entendent ses paroles donne un coup de pommeau dans le ventre de Crow qui se met à genoux, Natsu veut intervenir mais Kama l'arrête dans son élans. Raven sort son sabre et le pointe vers Crow tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Raven: Ils...ils t'ont alors...transformé en l'un d'eux...AVOUE! Je connais la légende! Ceux emmené...deviennent ces monstres!

Crow: J'en étais c'est vrai...on...on m'appelait Carnage...

Raven furieuse montre un regard impassible.

Raven: Dans ce cas je vais mettre fin à ta misérable petite vie!

Elle allait achevé Crow sous les yeux des filles horrifiées mais sa lame est arrêter par Nala qui affiche un regard haineux.

Nala: Tu comptes faire quoi?!

Raven: Ce chien...a vendu son âme au diable! Je ne fais que le renvoyer chez ses maîtres!

Ayumi: Ce n'est pas une raison et si tu veux un vrai responsable!

Natsu: T'as qu'à t'en prendre à...

Kama: Silence votre jugement est arrivé criminel!

Il attaque Natsu qui bloque ses faux et le l'envoit en arrière d'un coup de poings, Nepper rit en créant des bulles d'acides.

Nepper: Je vais tous vous dissoudre lentement!

Il l'envoie sur les mages de Fairy Tail mais elles sont gelée par les flèches de glace d'Adam, alors que Lily et Lena prennent leurs formes de combats ils attaquent Nepper.

Lena: On va se la donner mon gros!

Cosmos fonce sur Wendy en souriant.

Cosmos: Toi tu es bien mignonne.

Wendy reste sur ses gardes.

Cosmos: RAFLESIA!

Une énorme fleur sort de la terre et referme ses pétales sur elle et Carla.

Natsu: WENDY!

Aline: Sale...

Kamika arrive avec ses parchemins;

Kamika: Parchemin de glace!

Aline: Dommage cocotte sa marche pas sur moi!

Mirajane en mode Satan Soul la repousse mais elle déploie des papiers jaune qui créer une barrière électrique, Ruby se tient face à Sardean qui saute devant elle.

Sardean: Tu vas bien morflé mon chaton quoi. Zone Topografique: Banquise!

Le sol se recouvre de glace mais Ruby n'est pas déstabiliser.

Ruby: C'est tout? J'ai affronté bien pire!

Sardean: Attends j'ai pas encore finie! Quoi.

Il lève les mains vers le haut pour faire sortir du sol des pics de glace Chibi attrape Lapis.

Lapis: Chibi...je dois leurs parler ils m'écouteront...

Chibi: Je veux bien mais là ils sont pas trop disposé...

Wendy déchire la fleure avec sa magie surprenant Cosmos.

Cosmos: Oh non ma jolie fleure!

Wendy: On est pas vos ennemies nous sommes là pour sauver Fiore et ces filles!

Cosmos: Sa c'est à Raven d'en décider.

Raven est en pleins combat avec Nala et Ayumi la guerrière est très rapide et surtout sans pitié. Elle bloque la lame de la Valkyries avant de repousser Erza avec une lame magique qui apparaît dans sa mains.

Nala: D'où sa sort...

Raven: Je peux créer n'importe qu'elle arme que je peux prendre en utilisant l'énergie des défunts...mon clan continue de soutenir depuis l'au-delà!

Elle repousse Nala et entaille son bras elle revêt son armure de magicienne. La Tour apprécie le spectacle à la surface les combats continue de se poursuivre, Kai évite un autre assaut de Lily R. qui dût se protéger des attaques de Dobengal qui utilisait une magie arc-en-ciel.

Kai: Dis donc tu sais manier les arc-en-ciel.

Dobengal: C'est une magie très puissante quand on sait la manipuler.

Kai: Ouais comme la magie de Chasseur de Dragon.

Lily R.: Seul l'un d'entre nous ressortiras de ce combat victorieux!

Kai: Je suis d'accord...et autant vous le dire tout de suite...

Il sert les poings et ses écailles de dragons apparaissent dans son cou alors que l'écaille d'Otohimé brille.

Kai: Sa sera moi!

Dobengal: Fouet arc-en-ciel!

Il tente d'attraper Kai qui parvient à l'éviter de justesse avant de charge son poings d'eau;

Kai: Poing d'acier du Dragon d'eau!

Il tente d'atteindre Dobengal qui se concentre.

Dobengal: Double arc-en-ciel!

Il se divise alors en plusieurs répliques chacune des répliques est une couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, Lily en profite pour l'attaquer dans le dos mais Kai se concentre et s'appuie sur le mur du bâtiment et se propulse sur Lily.

Kai: Corne du Dragon d'eau!

Il se propulse et atteint Lily au torse elle atterrit dans un bâtiment laissant Kai face à Dobengal qui sort des armes arc-en-ciel. Son double rouge a son fouet, celle en jaune deux dagues, la bleu et la violette des lances, l'orange est à main nue. Le vert avait une épée et enfin l'indigo une chaîne.

Kai: C'est sérieux.

Dobengal: Va falloir que tu nous battes tous les sept!

Kai sourit.

Kai: Sa peut se faire.

Mavis observe le combat déséquilibré.

Mavis: Espérons que Kai s'en sorte je n'avais pas prévue qu'il affronte sept ennemie en même temps.

Lily ressort des décombres légèrement blessé.

Mavis: Pardon...huit...

Warren: Faut pas s'en faire premier maître...

Wakaba: Kai a déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait gérer seul.

Kai: C'est marrant...me voilà face à vous...pour le bien de ma guilde...et croyez-moi je vais tout donner!

Lily R. recouvre son corps d'écailles de dragon.

Lily R.: Je t'attends Kai! Et toi aussi Dobengal!

Dobengal lança quatre de ses clones sur Lily et les trois autres sur Kai qui bloque les attaques avec ses bras avec de sortir son armure de Dragon d'eau. Il attrape la tête du Dobengal vert après avoir démolie son épée et l'enfonce dans le sol, le rouge l'attaque avec le fouet en plus de l'indigo qui le maintiennent sur place.

Kai: Vous êtes sûres de vouloir jouer à ça?

Le jouet et la chaîne bloque les bras de Kai qui pointes ses mains vers le sol.

Kai: C'est partit espérons que ce truc marche. PROPULSEUR DU DRAGON D'EAU!

En projetant de l'eau avec ses mains Kai parvient à s'envoler avec ses deux adversaires le retenant les juges et les mages déjà éliminer virent la scène.

Chapati: Incroyable Kai s'élève dans les airs!

Kai arrive à se placer au-dessus des deux Dobengal.

Kai: Maintenant. HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'EAU!

Ne pouvant esquiver l'assaut celui-ci frappe les deux Dobengal au sol les quatre autres sont vaincue par Lily. Le vrai réapparaît épuisé et fit face à Lily R.

Dobengal: J'ai pas encore tout donné...

Kai atterrit sur lui le poings sur la tête plaquant le mage au sol.

Kai: Maintenant si...

Chapati: Incroyable! Kai Longvail à reprit le dessus et à eu Dobengal par surprise!

Lily R.: Je suis d'un autre niveau tu le sais!

Kai: Ouais...et d'ailleurs il me tarde de voir mes progrès...et si j'ai bien comprit c'est là que je balance la purée.

Lily R.: Sa j'en doute je vais utiliser l'une des meilleure technique que j'ai apprise à maîtrisé! TECHNIQUE SECRETE ANTI-DRAGON! LAME FENDEUSE DU DRAGON TERRESTRE!

Elle fonce sur son adversaire et l'atteint aux côtes en tendant ses bras bien droit Kai sent alors une grande douleurs, il s'agenouille et crache quelques gouttes de sang.

Lily R.: Oh sa vas je t'ai pas fais mal...

Kai se relève souriant.

Kai: Sa...c'est rien...juste un petit bobo! Maintenant si tu permets...je vais en finir...car moi aussi j'ai un truc à te montrer! Technique secrète anti-dragon: Maelstrom du Dragon d'eau!

Il fonce sur son adversaire alors qu'il est entourée d'eau créant une syphon qui balaye la pauvre Lily qui finit au sol comme Dobengal alors que Kai se tient encore debout.

Kai: Et voilà.

Chapati: Incroyable! Après Grey c'est au tour de Kai de briller il vient de terrasser Lily Rearlight et Dobengal offrant deux points supplémentaire à Fairy Tail!

Makarof: Bien joué Kai!

Droy: On a rattrapée Dragon's Eye!

Jet: Reste plus qu'à les dépasser!

Mavis: Oui et pour ça nous devons les battre...c'est à toi d'entrer en scène Yuden.

Droy: Ouais mais où ils peuvent être?

Biska: Ils ont disparut quand sa a commencé à combattre.

Dans un coins du champs de bataille Jenny est face à Risley et Flare.

Jenny: Je suis encore avec Eave et Hibiki...

Flare: Je crois que...

Elles entendent une explosion et virent Sting débarquer souriant, avec les deux garçons à ses pieds.

Sting: Je vous ait trouvé.

Flare: C'est pas vrai...

Risley: Il est là lui!

Sting: Hurlement du Dragon Sacré!

Il balaye alors les trois femmes sous les yeux du public.

Chapati: Incroyable Sting fait le ménage sur le champs de bataille! Sabertooth avec l'élimination de cinq mage marque cinq point! Blue Pegasus n'ayant plus de mage sont éliminée!

Sting sert le poing.

Sting: Je te laisse régler le soucis de Dragon's Eye...puis ce sera toi contre moi Yuden.

Auris observe Sting depuis sa position un sourire au lèvre.

Auris: Même pas en rêve Sting...je serais aussi son adversaire.

Du côté de Kai celui-ci se remet de ses émotions et évite de justesse des projectiles, il vit alors Kara perché sur un toit.

Kara: Je voulais affronter Erza mais...Iris m'a devancé...alors je vais devoir me focaliser sur toi.

Kai: Tant mieux je rêvais d'affronter une magicienne du cosmos...tu seras un échauffement avant que je défie Angel!

Kara: Crois-moi tu seras pas déçu du défi que je vais t'offrir!

Chapati: Chers spectateurs ce dernier jours donne lieu à des combats époustouflants! Kai va à présent affronter Kara d'Heaven Tribe! Pendant ce temps on annonce du grabuge du côtés des demoiselles!

Du côté d'Erza des explosions se produisent sur le champs de bataille Erza dans son armure de guerrière de feu bloque un assaut de Kagura, alors qu'Iris arrive avec sa lance arc-en-ciel Minerva s'interpose avec sa magie de zone.

Minerva: Vague du Territoire!

Elle échange sa place avec Kagura et parvient à toucher Erza qui bloque son assaut avec son épée qui touche des habitations, Kagura se prend la lance d'Iris mais la brise la Valkyries change pour deux épée et attaque Kagura avec. Erza change d'armure et attaque Minerva qui utilise sa magie pour bloquer ses assauts.

Roméo: Elles se battent toutes comme des lionnes!

Makarof: Sans compter qu'elles sont toutes des capitaines...si Erza les bats toutes les trois sa donnera une sacré avance à Fairy Tail.

Mavis: Le problème est qu'elles ne lâcheront rien...on doit rester vigilent je n'ai pas encore vue Dragon's Eye et sa m'inquiète.

Bixrow: Vous croyez qu'ils ont rejoins la Tour?

Makarof: Non sinon ils auraient étaient disqualifiée la zone à un compteur qui indique combien de mage sont encore présent, et Dragon's Eye a encore tous ses combattants comme Fairy Tail.

Mavis: Pour combien de temps...

Yuden parcours les rues à la recherche de Dragon's eye mais ne trouve pas leurs traces.

Yuden: ILS M'ENERVENT! Ils ont pas put disparaître!

Dans les sous-sols les combats font encore rage Crow reprend son souffle alors qu'Ayumi et Nala sont mise au sol par Raven.

Raven: Inutile de résister...vous serez punie et juger pour le kidnapping du Prince!

Crow observe alors le Prince Lapis et Chibi puis soupir, il fonce sur Raven et en utilisant la magie maudite de Caranthir créer deux épées en cristal maudite et fait face à sa sœur.

Crow: Ecoute-moi sœurette! Peut importe si tu me crois où pas...mais j'ai déjà payé le prix fort d'avoir rejoins la Chasse Sauvage! Je tiens pas à payer encore plus en perdant...la sœur que j'ai moi aussi perdu...tout comme tu as perdues ton frère...

Raven: Sa appartient au passé...mon frère...a subis les pires tortures...par tes maîtres...ce n'est que justice!

Elle attaque Crow qui affronte sa sœur sous le regard de la Tour ne cessant d'accumuler de l'énergie, il remarque alors un détail sur la Porte Eclipse celle-ci dégage une matière visqueuse noire.

Crow: Raven...moi aussi je ne cherche...

Il se transforme en corbeau pour éviter de se faire avoir mais Raven parvient à l'atteindre très rapidement, il a une entaille sur le torse Nashi et Amy l'observent morte de peur.

Crow: Attends...toi...toi aussi ils t'ont...

Raven: Maudite...oui...

Elle attaque Crow avec ses deux épées alors que Nala et Ayumi se relève, elles virent leurs camarades affronter les Loups Affamé puis la Tour.

Ayumi: La Tour!

Nala: On s'en charge?

Raven entends leurs conversation et déploie sa magie arrêtant le temps suffisamment longtemps pour se retrouver face aux deux femmes.

Raven: Vous n'irez nulle part criminelles!

Ayumi: Criminelle j'ai tous les droits d'être ici!

Raven: Je suis l'autorité du Royaume de Fiore! Mon clan à vécu plus longtemps que le Conseil!

Crow s'attaque à Raven et parvient à lui érafler la joue avec son épée.

Crow: Ecoute moi Raven!

Raven: JAMAIS!

Crow bloque ses attaques alors que Natsu inspire.

Natsu: Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Son attaque est déchirée par Kama.

Kama: Inutile...je peux déchirer n'importe quel magie.

Natsu: Ça sa vas pas me plaire.

Aline et Mirajane se prennent des papiers noirs qui provoque des explosions, mais Mirajane fonce sur la mage ds Loup Affamé.

Mirajane: Je vais t'avoir!

Kamika: Papier d'exorcisme!

Elle utilise son papier et paralyse Mirajane, alors qu'Aline prépare son prochain assaut. Adam tire sur les bulle d'acide alors que Lena et Panther Lily tente d'atteindre Nepper.

Nepper: Hé Sardean un coup de main!

Sardean: Pas de soucis! Zone Topographique: marais d'acide!

Un lac d'acide apparaît alors rendant l'endroit nauséabonde.

Nepper: Merci mon pote! Approche Dragon d'acide! Avec ça vous allez fondre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut c'est moi qui vous le dit!

Lena tente de l'atteindre mais se prit le coup de queue du Dragon la faisant reculer Lily la rattrape.

Lily: Sa vas?

Lena: Ouais...juste qu'il plaisante pas...

Lily vit alors l'armure que porte Lena être rongé par l'acide et laissez apercevoir ses sous-vêtements il rougit alors violemment, Lena vit alors son états et pousse un petit cris en se couvrant comme elle peut.

Lena: T'as pas regardé!

Lily: Non!

Lena: LILY!

Lily: D'accord je ferme les yeux mais fait vite!

Lena arrache un morceau de sa cape pour pouvoir cacher la partie rongé.

Lena: Sa tu vas me le payer!

Crow et Raven se jauge toujours.

Crow: Raven...je sais que tu me vois comme un monstre et essaye de m'écouter juste deux seconde...tu verras que je te connais comme n'importe qui.

Raven: Menteur...

Crow: OK alors je sais que le soir tu dors toujours avec une peluche en forme de lapin.

Raven se met à rougir alors que ses compagnons arrête de se battre un instant.

Nepper: Quoi un doudou...

Kama: Je me disais bien qu'elle avait une peluche...

Raven se tourne vers ses compagnons gênée.

Raven: C'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ! ET KAMA TU M'ESPIONNE DANS MA CHAMBRE!

Kama sue à grosse goutte.

Kama: Non...non je t'assure!

Aline soupire.

Aline: Dis donc si t'essayer autre choses que les moments ou les secrets humiliants pour la convaincre!

Crow: Mais j'y viens! Tu dors avec parce que c'est le cadeau que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire le jours de tes 9 ans!

Raven relâche légèrement son emprise alors que Crow continue.

Crow: Une fois on c'est glissé dans la bibliothèque de papa pour lire les manuscrits...tu as portée la faute sur toit et tu as été punie...mais ensuite je me suis dénoncer...parce que tu méritais pas d'être punie...

Raven commence à trembler en entendant ses paroles.

Crow: Le jour...avant...que...tu ne deviennes officiellement...une guerrière du clan. On a trouvé un petit chaton...on l'a baptisé...

Raven et Crow: Aku...

Raven observe Crow qui sourit.

Crow: Et...quand tous le monde...dans le clans...te dénigrés...à cause que toi...la seule femme en 400 ans...à avoir voulut devenir guerrière...je...je t'ai soutenue...

Raven: Parce que tu disais...que j'étais...la sœur...la plus cool du monde...

Crow sourit alors que Raven se rappelle d'un jour bien spécial.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Sad Theme"_

 _Raven plus jeune est assise dans sa chambre quand elle entends toqué, elle vit Crow entrer souriant._

 _Raven: Crow! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

 _Crow: Je veux te donner ça..._

 _Il sort alors un poignard à la lame verte avec des gravure de pétale de rose et cerisier, avec au bouts l'emblème de son clans une fleure de lotus elle vit la poignée où sont accroché des plumes de corbeau._

 _Raven: Crow! Comment t'as fais ça?_

 _Crow: Ben disons que sa m'a prit du temps...mais je l'ai faite pour toi! Sa te plaît?_

 _Raven sourit et prit son frère dans ses bras en murmurant._

 _Raven: Je l'adore...merci petit frère._

 _Crow: De rien...hé Raven..._

 _Raven: Quoi?_

 _Crow: Je t'aime grande sœur..._

 _Raven: Moi aussi petit frère...ce sera mon bien le plus précieux._

 _"Fin OST"._

Raven tremble encore les larmes commence à apparaître dans ses yeux, mais elle continue de lutter.

Crow: Et...le prix que j'ai payer Raven...fut...d'avoir vue...ces monstres...me priver...de ma famille...

Raven se calme alors que Lapis arrive avec Chibi.

Chibi: Raven...tous ça...n'est pas de la faute de Crow...ni de nos amis...

Lapis: C'est à cause de lui!

Il pointe la Tour qui riait devant la scène Raven observe ses compagnons ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Raven: Loup Affamée...

Elle observe la Tour.

Raven: Rassemblement.

Les héros se rassemblent et font face à la Tour qui riait de plus belle.

La Tour: En 400 ans le clan Akuma...est réduit à ça...deux membres qui sont séparée par le temps et l'espace...quel ironie...

Natsu se craque les doigts.

Natsu: Hé et si tu venais que je te fasse enfin ta fête...j'ai hâte de t'affronter pour la première fois.

La Tour: Première fois...allons Chasseur de Dragon...nous n'en somme pas à notre première rencontre...

Les mages sont tous choqué alors que Chibi s'avance un mur se lève alors dans sa mémoire.

Chibi: Oui...je m'en rappelle...

Mirajane: Rappelez de quoi?

Chibi: La Tour...c'est le Superviseur!

Nala et Ayumi eurent un frissons leurs traversant l'échine.

Nala: Quoi...

Ayumi: Le Superviseur...

La Tour: Il semble que le petit matou a retrouvé la mémoire...où je lui ait rendu...

Nala sert la garde de son épée.

Nala: Alors...c'est à cause de toi...tous...tous ce qu'on a subie...la Tour du Paradis...c'est toi!

La Tour rit alors que son aura forme la forme sombre qui traque Nala et Erza dans leurs cauchemars.

La Tour: Je t'ai dit Nala...que j'allais te montrer et t'apprendre ce qu'est la peur!

Raven s'avance la main sur son katana.

Raven: Vous êtes faits...rendez-vous...et vous aurez une mort rapide!

La Tour: J'ai une autre proposition...et si vous vous concentriez...sur le danger qui risque de vous tomber...dessus.

A ce moment Crow observe la porte et eu un regard horrifiée.

Crow: Oh non...c'est pas vrai!

Les mages observent la porte Eclipse qui relâche de la matière noire, puis s'ouvrit dans un fracas en laissant s'échapper un courant d'air glacé Amy et Nashi tremble en voyant la porte ouverte.

Lena: Quoi encore!?

Happy: C'est quoi ce truc?

Wendy: Aucune idée...

Nashi: C'est...c'est...

Ils virent alors au fond de l'étendue obscure l'œil frontale du Dragon noir s'ouvrir au fond de l'abysse alors que la Tour rit.

La Tour: La Fin du monde...

C'est dans un grognement assourdissant qui résonne jusqu'au stade et effrayant les spectateurs que la guilde Fairy Tail doit maintenant gérer la Porte Eclipse qui c'est ouvert sur un avenirs sombre.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant Dragon's eye passe à l'attaque et parviennent à s'imposer dans ce tournoi, qui prend une tournure plus chaotique quand la Porte Eclipse laisse s'échapper de l'énergie démoniaque Fairy Tail va devoir se surpasser pour contrer les plans de Dragon's Eye dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "L'invincible Dragon's Eye".**

 **Classement de la compétition.**

 **1st: Dragon's Eye=78 Pts.**

 **1st: Fairy Tail=78 Pts.**

 **3rd: Sabertooth=65 Pts.**

 **4th: Mermaid Heel=56 Pts.**

 **5th: Lamia Scale=51 Pts.**

 **6th: Heaven's Tribe= 50 Pts.**

 **7th: Blue Pegasus=30 Pts. Eliminé.**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus=27 Pts.**

 **Merci à tous de continué de suivre en espérant que sa vous est plus je vous dit à la prochain tchao.**


	152. Chapitre 152: L'invincible Dragon's Eye

**L'arc des Grand Jeux continue la Porte par laquelle Crow et les filles est ouverte l'équipe de sauvetage va devoir repousser l'arrivé de la Chasse Sauvage de l'Univers alternatif. Pendant ce temps Dragon's Eye entre en action en action alors que l'énergie négative s'infiltre dans Fiore.**

* * *

 **Episode 152: L'invincible Dragon's Eye.**

Dans les sous-sols de Fiore l'Unité des Loups Affamées et l'équipe de Fairy Tail vit alors de la porte sortir des monstres venant de la réalité à leurs têtes des monstres imposant qui était des sortes d'armure amovible animé par de la matière visqueuse noir d'où sortent des cristaux. Mais aussi des guerriers de la Chasse Sauvage.

Natsu: Ces qui ces types?

Crow: La Chasse Sauvage!

Nala observe Ayumi prête alors que la Tour rit devant la scène.

La Tour: Ils semblent que pour vous cela ne soit un échec Fairy Tail!

Kama: Que fait-on?

Raven: On détruit ses criminelles!

Crow vit Nashi et Amy caché.

Crow: Les filles...vous devez vous concentré...vous êtes les seules à pourvoir ferme la porte!

Amy: Comment?

Crow l'ignorait il prit les mains des deux petites filles.

Crow: En croyant en votre héritage...

Mirajane observe les Démons.

Mirajane: Ils sont nombreux!

Kamika: Je vais tenter de les arrêter...Papier d'exorcisme!

Elle envoie des centaines de papiers sur les démons et les Cavaliers mais ils se fige tous dans les airs et chacun d'eau se couvre de glace, ils sont choqué alors que s'avance Caranthir son sceptre tendue vers l'avant. Ayumi observe le mage et son casque avec deux trous sombre ressemblant à un masque de fer incrusté dans le casque. A l'arrière du casque un cercle avec trois triangle pointant le centre, elle reconnue l'un des mage qui a attaqué sa mère.

Ayumi: Toi...

La Tour: Caranthir...

Caranthir se tourne vers la Tour.

Caranthir Alternatif: La Tour...tu es déjà là!

La Tour: Je suis celui de ce plans de la réalité...

Caranthir A.: Je vois...nous avons voyagé à travers le temps mais aussi l'espace.

Natsu: Hé toi...on peut savoir qui t'est?

Crow: Natsu...devant toi ce trouve Caranthir...l'un des Généraux de la Chasse sauvage...

Caranthir A.: Carnage! Toi voilà...

Crow: Mon nom n'est pas Carnage! Mais Crow!

Caranthir A.: Quel dommage...tu as fais un excellent pion...gâcher tous ça pour une fillette et une femme morte!

Crow: LA FERME!

Il fonce sur Caranthir qui dirige les papiers recouvert de glace sur lui et les envoient, il s'en prends quelques-uns alors que Natsu inspire.

Natsu: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Ses flammes calcinent les papiers et manque d'atteindre Caranthir qui bouge légèrement son bâton pour faire s'éteindre les flammes, il vit Natsu et les mages de Fairy Tail.

Caranthir A.: Fairy Tail...vous nous avez causé beaucoup de soucis dans notre réalité...

Natsu: Ah ouais...ben c'est pas prêts de s'arranger!

Il fonce sur Caranthir qui lève son bâton et un mur de glace apparaît entre lui et Natsu, son coup ne fait presque rien au mur alors que Caranthir le détruit pour créer des pics de glace qui son pointé vers eux.

Lily: Comment il a fait ça?

Il l'envoie vers les mages mais avant qu'ils de les atteignent un mur d'acide les calcines ils virent alors l'Ordre des Loups Affamées.

Nepper: Désolée de vous interrompre mais...

Raven tend son sabre.

Raven: On ne laissera pas le royaume se faire envahir si facilement! Ordre des Loups Affamées formation!

Sardean: Zone Topographique volcan!

Un lac de lave apparaît alors Natsu en profite et avale le feu.

Natsu: Merci!

Sardean: De rien quoi!

Crow créer ses armes avec sa magie.

Caranthir A.: Ah...tu as appris à le maîtriser...

Crow: J'ai eu tout mon temps!

Caranthir A.: Je le sais...dis-moi...depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es ici?

Crow: Sa te regardes pas!

Il attaque le Caranthir de l'autre univers alors que les autres commencent à attaquer les démons et la Chasse Sauvage, la Tour vit l'énergie maléfique.

La Tour: Ce monde va connaître...la source des Ténèbres!

Les vapeurs négative s'échappe et comme à se répartir sur la planète Erza remarque alors les vapeurs sombres qui se dégage du sol.

Erza: Que...

Elle arrête son combat avec les trois autres qui virent alors les plantes dans les pots commencer à mourir.

Iris: C'est...de la magie maléfique...

L'arène mais aussi Jade vit alors l'énergie négative.

Jade: Oh non...sire Arcadios!

Arcadios: Restez ici Princesse je vais aller voir.

Il s'en va avec une troupe alors qu'aux alentours de Crocus ils virent la vapeurs maléfique se disperser dans Fiore.

Lahar: Sa ne présage rien de bons...

Jellal: C'est purement et clairement maléfique...

Mavis sent l'air comme Makarof.

Makarof: De la magie noire...

Mavis: Pire que ça...de la magie maléfique...de très haut niveau. Il semble que quelque chose se passe...

Sur la zone de combat d'Erza les quatre femmes observent l'énergie.

Erza: Cette énergie...c'est comme celle de Rosemary...

Voix: Rosemary...en voilà un nom que nous n'avons plus entendu depuis longtemps.

Elles se tournent vers la source de la voix pour voir enfin le Marteau et la Main Noire.

Erza: Vous!

Kagura: Vous savez ce qu'il se passe répondez!

La Main Noire: Simplement que les particules Ethernanos sont en trains de se répandre...mais rassurez-vous...elles ne sont pas nocives pour vous...elles contribuent seulement à rendre l'atmosphère plus...chaleureuse...

Iris: Qu'y a t-il de chaleureux là-dedans!

Kagura: Rosemary...comment connaissez-vous ce nom répondez?!

Les spectateurs observent la scène comme les membres de Crime Sorcière.

Jellal: Erza...

Lahar: Rosemary...c'est le nom de son village non...celui...

Sorano: Que la Chasse Sauvage à rasé...

Lucy et Yukino avec la Princesse entendent les paroles du Marteau.

Le Marteau: Comment connaissons-nous ce nom? Nous y sommes aller il y a bien longtemps...pour traquer une vieille ennemie.

Erza: QUI!?

La Main Noire: Une folle anciennement Reine...qui a réussie à nous privez de nos frères.

Le Marteau: Mais aujourd'hui ils vont revenir Erza...te souviens-tu de ce massacre?

Il se tourne ensuite vers Kagura.

Le Marteau: Et toi Kagura? Te souviens-tu de la nuits...où nous avons détruit Rosemary...et prit ton frère Simon!

Kagura se met à trembler en repensant à ce moment fatidique qui a détruit sa vie entière.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Kagura est dans la forêt reposer contre une troncs à lire un livre._

 _Simon: Hé Kagura tu viens! On va aller voir Erza et Nala il paraît que leurs mères font un gâteau._

 _Kagura: J'arrive_

 _Simon s'en va alors que Kagura se lève pour rejoindre Rosemary, en chemin elle sent un vent froid commencer à se lever. Elle vit ensuite de la neige commencer à tomber puis elle a une vue de l'océan où elle vit un gigantesque portails noir s'ouvrir en relâchant un vent glacé, elle vit alors sur la mère un gigantesque navire d'acier noir recouvert de glace qui lance alors des boules de feu sur le village. Kagura horrifiée se met à courir vers le village les larmes commence à couler de ses yeux, elle vit alors les Molosses de la Chasse sauvage attaqué un homme et le déchiqueter sous ses yeux. Elle rejoins la place où elle vit un rassemblement, mais elle vit aussi dans une ruelle un homme très grand dans une armure noire il frapper un homme au sol elle vit sa masse et puis son visage la seule partie de son corps visible des yeux orangé avec un fond noir et une balafre verticale sur les lèvres. Le Marteau._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Kagura tremble en revoyant le Marteau les larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux.

Kagura: Vous...vous étiez...vous étiez là...

Le Marteau rit comme la Main Noire qui s'avance en souriant elle eu une autre vision en regardant la Main Noire.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Kagura a échappé au Marteau mais vit alors celui-ci arriver sur la place où Kagura vit alors les généraux de la Chasse et les membres de Dragon's Eye discuter._

 _La Main Noire: En es-tu sûre mon frère?_

 _Eredin: Elle ne nous posera aucun soucis..._

 _Imlerith: Tu la connais...elle te traquera._

 _Eredin: Mais elle échouera...elle n'a jamais remporté un combat contre moi! Si elle devient une menace je m'en occuperais...en attendant nous avons très peu de temps pour ramener ces enfants à la Tou..._

 _Il remarque Kagura._

 _Eredin: ATÎGAT! (Là-bas!)_

 _Il tend son bras vers Kagura qui recule mais un bras l'attrape elle vit alors deux petites filles aux cheveux écarlates._

 _Kagura: Nala...Erza..._

 _Erza: Vite...tu dois te cacher Kagura!_

 _Kagura: Quoi mais..._

 _Elles la cachent dans un tonneaux._

 _Nala: Reste là dedans..._

 _Elles attirent les Cavaliers de la Chasse alors que Kagura attends que la Chasse reparte, à la fin elle vit le carnage laissez par la Chasse mais aussi qu'on lui avait enlever Simon._

 _Kagura: SIMON!_

 _"Fin du Flash-back"._

Kagura sert la garde son sabre et fonce sur la Main Noire mais une forme sombre apparaît juste devant elle, le Luxus sombre l'attrape par la gorge.

Erza: Kagura!

Il électrocute Kagura et l'envoie au sol elle roule jusqu'à Erza qui observe alors les autres doubles commencer à surgir.

Le Marteau: Mauvaise pioche...

Kagura: Simon...c'est...à cause de vous...

La Main Noire: Nous en sommes en parties responsable...mais je vais t'avouer un petit secret...le Superviseur...celui qui a tué Simon...à aussi...tué ta chère petite maman...

Kagura se relève pour l'attaquer mais elle reçu un choc par le Luxus Sombre souriant, les autres combattant virent la scène.

Luxus: Hé on stoppe le combat et on va régler leurs comptes!

Orga: Bien d'accord.

Des murs de foudre noires bloque alors chaque combattants dans leurs zones.

Kai: Hé...je peux plus avancer!

La Main Noire: Désolée mais cette discussion ne concerne que nous...et les victimes de Rosemary...

Erza: Sale chiens...Transformation! Armure de la Foudre!

Elle fonce sur le Luxus obscure mais elle tombe sur le Natsu sombre qui l'envoie vers Kagura d'un seul coup de poings de feu noire. Le Yuden obscure créer ses griffes alors qu'Iris et Minerva se tiennent face à eux.

Minerva: On va vous réglez votre comptes!

Chapati: Chères spectateurs on m'annonce que la situation à pris un tournent imprévus...

Yajima: Dragon's Eye semble agir de façon déloyal!

Mato: On devrait les disqualifier non...

La Main Noire: Dans ce cas Fairy Tail aussi car une partie de leurs effectifs sont dans le Palais Royal...

Erza se relève furieuse.

Erza: Seulement parce que vous avez kidnappé Nashi et Amy!

Jade observe horrifiée comme Lucy et Yukino qui se regardent.

Lucy: Princesse...on aimeraient aller aidé nos amis...et...

Jade: Bien garde accompagnez-les au seigneur Arcadios!

Garde: Bien Princesse...

Ils partent alors que le Marteau s'avance vers le groupe d'Erza.

Le Marteau: Votre magie n'arrivera pas à nos atteindre!

Minerva entoure son poings de son énergie territoriel.

Minerva: Tu vas voir! Ih Ralgas!

Elle change de place avec la Main Noire pour atteindre le Marteau mais le double d'Angel la cloue au sol avec sa magie alors que la Main Noire se divise en flamme noire qui rejoins sa position et observe alors Minerva.

La Main Noire: Quel dommage Minerva...

Une explosion souterraine attire l'attention de tous le monde.

Gajeel: Sa...je parierais que c'est la Salamandre.

Dans les souterrains Natsu déblaie les légions de la Chasse Sauvage avec ses amis, Nala dans son armure de l'eau s'occupe de Démon de feu qui ont franchis la porte. Caranthir lutte contre Raven et Crow à la fois les deux mages tente d'atteindre le mage de la Chasse sauvage qui était un excellent combattant, il tend son sceptre en l'air et frappe le sol avec pour créer des pics de glace pour se protéger il lève un nouvelle fois et des Golems de Glace sont créer à partir de rien.

Wendy: D'où ils sont apparut?

Caranthir: Ceux-ci est la magie venant du Monde de l'ancienne magie!

Happy: Exactement comme Hadès!

Chibi observe les deux filles tentant de se concentrer alors qu'un Molosse se tient au-dessus d'elle, il fonce à toute vitesse et percute la gorge du Molosse qui retombe plus loin mort.

Chibi: Vous allez bien?

Nashi: Oui mais toi Chibi...

Un autre Molosse menace de l'avoir mais il se fait trancher en deux par Arcadios qui arrive avec des renforts.

Kama: Sire Arcadios!

Lapis: PAPA!

Arcadios: Protéger le prince!

La Tour: Rien ne le protégeras...il est temps pour toute cette énergie maléfique de rejoindre son véritable propriétaire. Dagronk afar il! (Porte du Temps)

A ce moment dans le ciel de Crocus apparaît le Vortex qui absorbe l'énergie négative.

Le Marteau: Nous y somme...ce fragment d'âme sera à nouveau complet dans peut de temps...

Erza se relève avec ses alliées mais les doubles des Chasseurs de Dragons campent toujours devant les deux mages de Dragon's Eye, Minerva encore au sol.

Iris: On doit aider Minerva...

Kagura se relève furieuse.

Kagura: Ils vont payé...payé la mort de Simon!

Erza: Kagura...écoute-moi la colère n'arrangera rien...tu auras ta vengeances je te le promets...

Iris: On doit avant tout aider Minerva!

Kagura: Comment?

Erza: En fonçant dans le tas.

Elles foncent tous les trois sur les doubles des Chasseurs de Dragons, les doubles de Gajeel et Natsu sont déjà prêts d'elle.

Erza: Transformation! Nature! Roue Céleste!

Elle envoie des épées sur les doubles pour les forcer à se disperser mais les épées ne leurs font ni chaud, ni froid Kagura tente de les découper avec son sabre mais le double de Yuden bloque sa lame en souriant. Iris arrive avec ses flèches arc-en-ciel qu'elle lance sur Luxus et Angel mais le double du Dragon de foudre les détruisent avant de la mettre à sol d'un coup de poings et l'immobiliser. Kagura finit elle aussi à la botte du double de Gajeel, Erza tente d'aider ses amies.

La Main Noir: Shâkropur (STOP).

Erza se fige sur place incapable de bouger alors que le Marteau avec sa masse la met au sol, les quatre guerrières sont au sol dans l'incapacité de bouger.

La Main Noire: Trop tard Fairy Tail...vos banales efforts pour tenter de nous arrêter tombe à l'eau. En ce moment les démons de la réalité alternative affluent dans ce monde et bientôt...ce sera notre triomphe!

Le Marteau: Ce monde appartiendra au seul Dieu véritable. Le grand Darkness!

La Main Noire: Et vous serez bien évidemment les premières à voir ce monde de Ténèbres!

Les amis des femmes et leurs guildes ainsi que l'ensemble des spectateurs sont horrifiées d'entendre la Main Noire et le Marteau, alors que le double de Luxus rassemble sa foudre noire qui s'approche d'Erza qui tremble en voyant la foudre si prêts de son visage.

La Main Noire: Un mot Erza Scarlet?

Roméo: Faut que quelqu'un les aident!

Warren: Ouais mais qui?

 _"Fairy Tail-Main Theme"_

A ce moment le plafond de la structure où se trouve les mages explosent dévoilant Yuden qui se trouve face au double de Luxus, tous les regards se tournent vers lui.

Yuden: Moi j'en ai un...

Son poings s'enflamme et d'une seul droite projette le double de Luxus au sol, les deux mages de Dragon's Eye virent le Chasseur de Dragons serrant le poings.

Yuden: Vous auriez jamais dut vous en prendre à Fairy Tail!

Chapati: Incroyable! Yuden Dragnir vient de débarquer chez Dragon's eye! Arrivera t-il à triomphé d'eux!

Erza au sol sourit comme les autres femmes.

Iris: Le Dragon blanc...

Erza: Yuden...

Les guildes sourient en voyant Yuden intervenir.

Ichiya: Quel entrée Yuden sait comment mettre de l'ambiance beau!

Risley: Vas-y Yuden met leur une raclée!

Le Marteau s'avance.

Le Marteau: Tu te crois forts...attaquer le!

Le double de Natsu et de lui fonce sur lui mais il enflamme son poings, et les renvoient en arrière ils s'écrasent au pieds de Dragon's Eye qui vit le regard de feu de Yuden.

Le Marteau: Pas mal...mais tu as encore du chemin à faire pour arriver à notre niveau.

Yuden craque ses doigts.

Yuden: Hé on a un petit compte à régler tous les deux...et cette fois y'aura pas Ivan pour t'aider!

Le Marteau: Je ne voulais pas de l'aide de cet idiot d'humain!

Yuden: Tant mieux...ensuite je vais m'occuper de ton copain.

La Main Noire: Penses-tu seulement avoir une chance?

Yuden: Oh oui parce que je dois encore vous faire payer tous le mal que vous avez fait à mes amis...et à ma famille!

Le Marteau: Bien...alors si tu commençais par eux...

Yuden vit les doubles l'encercler il arme son poings évite un assaut du faux Kai et le frappe à la mâchoire pour l'envoyer dans le vide, il vit Luxus et Angel envoyer des projectiles qu'il évite avant de les frapper de sa magie et les expulser de la structure de pierre. Le double de Gajeel lui entaille le bras avec son épée, mais il donne un puissant coup de coude le projetant au loin. L'agitation permets au filles de se regrouper hors d'atteinte des doubles qui sont rapidement expulser par Yuden.

Yuden: Voilà maintenant...

Le Marteau: Regarde bien...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Seven Kin of Purgatory"_

Yuden vit alors réapparaître de nulle part tous les doubles qui n'ont pas une égratignure.

Yuden: C'est quoi ce délire...

Chapati: Les doubles sont réapparut sans la moindre égratignure!

La Main Noire: La magie les composants est très puissante...pour t'en débarrasser il faudrait que tu les réduisent à néant...mais malheureusement tu n'as pas une telle puissance à ta disposition.

Yuden: Ah ouais on va voir! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Son hurlement est puissant et touche Gajeel et Kai mais il ne fait que détruire une partie d'eux qui se régénèrent par la suite, Gajeel en profite et assène un coup de poings dans le thorax de Yuden qui eu le souffle coupé permettant au double de Kai d'enchaîner avec ses griffes d'eau noire qui atteint Yuden au sol flanc. Il atterrit au sol et touche sa blessure ensanglanté il rassemble les flammes dans ses mains.

Yuden: ERUPTION DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe le sol créant dans geysers de feu qui se propage jusqu'aux doubles qui sont touché mais parviennent quand même à se régénérer.

La Main Noire: Tactiquement et physiquement...ils sont indestructible!

Luxus utilise ses éclairs sur Yuden qui ressent des picotements légers mais intense au niveau de sa blessure, le double d'Angel arrive et le plaque au sol violemment.

Erza: YUDEN!

La Main Noire: Ton amie se fait démolir Titania...et rien de ce que tu feras ne changera quoi que ce soit.

Yuden se relève blessé et prêt à se battre mais son double le touche au dos avec une dague de feu, il hurle de douleurs et tombe au sol le corps endolories par les assauts des doubles.

Le Marteau: Abandonne...sa sera moins pénible que de t'écra...

Un grognement assourdissant se fait entendre jusqu'à faire trembler le sol.

 _"OST Akuma Deliora-Fairy Tail"_

Erza: C'était quoi...

Le Marteau: Le Dragon Noire...

Dans les sous-sols les héros virent qu'au fond de la porte l'œil gigantesque commence à se rapprocher.

Crow: Oh non...

Cosmos: Que se passe t-il?

Crow: Darkness! Le Darkness de l'autre réalité...

Caranthir A.: Va entrer dans ce monde...

La Tour: Et il y aura alors deux Darkness pour le prix d'un!

Natsu observe la porte alors que Lucy et Yukino arrivent sur place et virent la situation.

Lucy: NATSU!

Natsu se tourne vers la source de la voix et vit sa Luce.

Natsu: LUCE!

Un Cavalier saute sur elle mais Ayumi le tue avec ses épées.

Ayumi: Allez-y!

Elles rejoignent Natsu et les filles alors qu'a l'extérieur le Marteau et la Main Noire sourit.

La Main Noire: Voyez donc la puissance de notre magie...vos amis en ont déjà fait les frais.

Yuden et les autres sont choqué.

Yuden: Quoi...qui...

Le Marteau rit alors que les doubles font apparaître de nulle part trois forme, qui horrifie les mages et les spectateurs.

Hoteye: Oh non WALLY!

Scylla: SHAW!

Yuden: Millianna...

Les trois compagnons sont au sol le corps couvert de coupure et de bleus, Millianna entre ouvre légèrement les yeux.

Millianna: Yuden...

Elle les refermes alors que Yuden vit sa petite-amie perdre conscience et les responsables, qui sourient devant le spectacle de sa Millianna au sol ensanglanté à ce moment la rage remonte en lui. Le temps presse avant que le dragon n'entre dans la réalité de Fiore de la porte passent alors deux nouvelles figures.

Crow: Oh non...pas eux...

Caranthir A.: Eredin...Imlerith...

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant Yuden va se mesurer à la guilde de Dragon's Eye bouillant d'une puissance qui impressionne les mages de cette guilde et de la sienne, pendant ce temps Lucy et Yukino vont tenter d'aider les filles à refermer la Porte pour toujours. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Yuden vs Dragon's Eye".**

 **Classement du tournoie.**

 **1st: Dragon's Eye=81 Pts.**

 **2nd: Fairy Tail=78 Pts.**

 **3rd: Sabertooth=65 Pts.**

 **4th: Mermaid Heel=56 Pts.**

 **5th: Lamia Scale= 51 Pts.**

 **6th: Heaven's Tribe= 50 Pts.**

 **7th: Blue Pegasus= 30 Pts. Eliminée.**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus=27 Pts.**

 **Merci à tous de continuer de lire la fic je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre sur ce tchao à la prochaine.**


	153. Chapitre 153: Yuden vs Dragon's Eye

**L'arc des Grand Jeux se poursuit suite à l'ouverture de la Porte Eclipse Caranthir, Imlerith et Eredin de la réalité alternative Dragon's Eye domine les jeux avec les doubles des Chasseurs de Dragons indestructible aux attaques physique. Yuden finit par être largement dominé mais la vision de Millianna en sang et blessé sous yeux va réveiller en lui une force incommensurable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 153: Yuden vs Dragon's Eye.**

Le groupe sous-terrain vit le Roi de la Chasse Sauvage face à eux avec Imlerith et d'autres troupes de la Chasse Sauvage.

Lucy: Encore des monstres...

Eredin A.: Caranthir...cet endroit...

Caranthir A: Nous sommes dans une réalité alternative.

La Tour: Et j'aurais besoin de votre assistance.

Eredin A.: La Tour...tu dois être celui de cette réalité.

La Tour: Oui...et il faut encore de l'énergie pour réveiller notre maître.

Eredin observe alors Nala et Ayumi et rit.

Eredin A.: Imlerith...charge toi des autres...moi je me charge de ses deux combattantes...

Nala: Alors c'est toi le Roi de la Chasse?

Eredin A.: Eredin Bréacc Glas Roi incontesté de la Chasse Sauvage...et l'un des plus fidèle serviteur du Dieu Darkness!

Ayumi: Darkness...il sera le prochain sur ma liste!

Eredin A.: Pauvre folle!

Lucy rejoins Yukino qui est avec les filles.

Lucy: Les filles vous allez bien?

Nashi: Maman! Oncle...oncle Crow nous a dit d'utiliser la force qu'on a...pour scellé la Porte...

Yukino: A quoi sa servirait...Eredin et sa clique sont déjà là!

Crow arrive alors prêts d'elle.

Crow: Si on scelle la Porte maintenant ceux qu'il l'ont franchie seront effacer de cette espace temps.

Lucy fut choqué comme Yukino.

Lucy: Mais...Nashi et...Amy...

Yukino: Seront aussi effacer...

Crow baisse le regard alors que Caranthir utilise sa magie sur Raven qui évite et parvient à entailler le bras de Caranthir.

Caranthir A.: Pas mal...vraiment pas mal...

Raven: Les tiens m'ont privé des êtres qui me sont chères...je vais accomplir le devoir de ma famille...et te renvoyer à l'Enfer d'où tu viens.

Caranthir A.: Je voudrais bien voir ça...

Carla et les exceeds avec le Prince virent les ennemies plus nombreux.

Carla: Ils sont trop nombreux...

Nepper: Faudrait d'autres renforts...

Chibi eu alors un idée.

Chibi: Je sais...je sais qui aller chercher! Mais faut que je sorte d'ici.

Le plafond s'effondre grâce à une fleure de Cosmos.

Cosmos: Vas-y petit chaton.

Chibi: Merci.

Il s'envole alors que les Loups Affamées retournent repousser les hordes démons, Lena sert la garde son épée en fermant les yeux.

Lena: Soit prudent petit frère.

A la surface Yuden observe les trois compagnons d'Erza au sol mutilé par Dragon's Eye.

Erza: Shaw...Wally!

Minerva: Quels...monstres...

Le Marteau: La petite chatte à bien hurler...selon elle...sa lui rappelait la Tour du Paradis...

Yuden est horrifiées comme les autres spectateurs.

Makarof: Les monstres...

Mavis: Yuden...n'est plus en états de se battre...

Elle baisse le regard tristement alors que Roméo vit le mage de Fairy Tail se relever.

Roméo: Regarder!

Ils regardent les écrans alors que les mages observent Yuden debout serrant les poings.

Yuden: J'ai fait une promesse à Millianna, Shaw et Wally...mais aussi à Erza, Nala et tous ceux qui étaient dans cet endroit...

Ils regardent Yuden le regards bas.

Yuden: Je leur est promis de faire disparaître cet endroit de leurs vies à tous jamais...qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais...jamais...à y penser...

Sa mains commencent à dégager des flammes de trois couleurs différentes sa voix se fait plus menaçante.

Yuden: Et vous...vous...vous...OSEZ LEURS FAIRE RAPPELER CET ENDROIT!

Ses flammes se déploient les deux mages principaux de Dragon's Eye observe calmement le Chasseur de Dragons, mais eurent un léger frisson dans son regard.

Le Marteau: Ce regard...

Yuden: JE VAIS VOUS PULVERISEZ!

Son cris résonne jusqu'aux sous-sols et aux limites de Crocus où les Chevaliers runiques et Crime Sorcière virent sur les écrans Yuden s'embraser.

Lahar: Yuden?

Cobra sourit.

Cobra: Je sais pas pourquoi mais il va encore faire des étincelles...

Chibi vit Yuden et sourit alors que dans les sous-sols les Cavaliers sont surpris.

Imlerith A.: Qu'est-ce que...

Natsu avec l'aide d'Aline repousse le général d'Eredin.

Natsu: Sa c'est mon frangin.

Aline: Et pour vos copains d'ici sa sent le roussis!

A la surface les deux mages de Dragon's Eye virent Yuden qui est entourée de flamme de trois couleurs noir, orange et bleu. Le Marteau pointe alors sa masse vers le Chasseur de Dragon.

Le Marteau: Tuez-le!

Le double de Gajeel attaque alors Yuden avec son épée.

Millianna: Yuden!

 _"OST Dragon ball Super-Ultimate Battle"_

A ce moment Yuden arrête le bras du double de Gajeel qui lit dans ses yeux de la haine, il frappe alors violemment le double de Gajeel dans l'estomac le transperçant et carbonisant avec ses flammes le double du Chasseur de Dragon qui explosa en un instant. Le Marteau et la Main Noire virent la scène choqué comme les mages.

Gajeel: La vache...il vient de me carboniser...

Ils virent alors sur son visage ses écailles de Dragons et les tatouages rouges, ils sont horrifiée.

Le Marteau: Tuez-le!

Le double de Luxus et Angel charge sur lui il passe par dessus eux et inspire.

Yuden: HURLEMENT DIVIN DU DRAGON INFERNAL SOLAIRE!

Il calcine les deux doubles qui explosent comme le double de Gajeel celui de Kai attaque Yuden avec ses griffes mais il évite ses attaques rapidement, et créer une boule de feu.

Yuden: ERGO DU DRAGON DIVIN!

Il calcine alors le double de Kai ne laissant que le siens et celui de Natsu qui combinent leurs forces pour envoyer une puissante attaque sur Yuden, une version maléfique de l'épée du Lotus Pourpre mais il charge ses mains de flammes.

Yuden: Technique secrète anti-dragon! TSUKUYOMI EPEE SOLAIRE!

Il traverse l'attaque et tranche les deux doubles d'une traite qui sont calcinées par les flammes de Yuden. Les spectateurs mais aussi les mages sont choqué de sa prestation en quelques seconde il a calciné toutes les répliques des Chasseurs de Dragons.

 _"Fin OST"_

Le Marteau: C'est impossible...

La Main Noire: Il...il a...vaincu...les répliques.

Yuden brûle encore avec les flammes qu'il a reçu de ses combats.

Chapati: INCROYABLE! Yuden Dragnir viens de détruire les doubles de tous les Chasseurs de Dragons!

Yuden se craque les doigts.

Yuden: Maintenant à votre tour!

Millianna est surprise comme ses deux compagnons qui l'aide à rejoindre les filles à l'abris.

Wally: Ce Yuden...quel dandy.

Shaw: Il doit encore affronter ces deux-là et ils sont d'un autre niveau.

Le Marteau s'avance souriant.

Le Marteau: La dernière fois nous n'avons pas eu un combat dans les règles...maintenant plus rien ne m'empêcheras de t'écrasez!

Yuden: Alors approche je t'attends!

Le Marteau charge sa masse d'énergie psychique et frappe le sol envoyant deux ondes d'énergie sur le Chasseur de Dragon qui les évitent, mais se prend un coup de la masse du Marteau mais il parvient à vite se remettre sur pieds. Le Marteau se téléporte derrière mais Yuden s'arrête et bloque la masse du Marteau avec son bras et d'un coup de poids frappe le Marteau dans thorax lui faisant cracher une gerbe de sang. Les spectateurs acclame la performance alors que le Marteau mis un genoux à terre.

Le Marteau: Comment...

Yuden: Ca c'est pour Ren!

Le Marteau furieux se relève et charge sa masse d'éclair qu'il relâche sur Yuden qui les esquive et continue d'enchaîner les coups puissants sur le Marteau, la Main Noire surpris ne put qu'observer son camarade reculer face aux assauts de Yuden.

La Main Noire: Impossible...

Yuden se trouvait face au Marteau qui furieux rassemble toutes les éclairs qu'il peut.

Le Marteau: Tu vas mourir mage de Fairy Tail!

Il attaque Yuden qui bloque alors une nouvelle fois sa masse repousse le Marteau et enflamme ses bras de flammes immense.

Yuden: AILE INFERNALE DU DRAGON DIVIN SOLAIRE!

Son attaque frappe de pleins fouet le Marteau et pulvérise le sol où il était pour l'envoyer quelques étages plus bas, les mages virent le Marteau au fond d'un cratère immobile vaincu. La Main Noire sent alors le regards de Yuden braqué sur lui son regard remplie de haine.

Yuden: Maintenant c'est à ton tour...

Sa guilde saute de joie devant la prestation de Yuden.

Roméo: Ouais il l'a eu!

Macao: Plus qu'un!

Mavis: Oui mais n'oublions pas que c'est le plus dangereux.

La Main Noire se met alors à rire en voyant Yuden.

La Main Noire: Impressionnant...je dois dire qu'en plus de 400 ans...tu es l'un des rares à avoir tenue tête au Marteau...mais...avec moi sa sera différents...fils d'Amaterasu!

Il tends ses bras et se met à flotter au dessus du sol une vapeur noire rejoins la Main Noire.

La Main Noire: Transformation maléfique! Armure du Seigneur des Ténèbres!

 _"OST Prelude to Destruction-Fairy Tail"_

Son corps se change alors pour une gigantesque armure en acier noir très imposante un cape pendait dans son dos le casque de l'armure avait des pointes qui se dressait sur le sommet dont deux qui formait quasiment des cornes. L'armure sombre de la Main Noire était fait d'un acier noire comme l'armure du Marteau il tends son bras et une énorme masse dans le même acier apparaît dans sa main.

La Main Noire: Affronte-moi!

Yuden: Comme tu veux!

Il rassemble alors des flammes dans son poings et fonce sur la Main Noire et frappe son corps mais rien ne se produit Yuden est choqué comme sa guilde.

Roméo: Sa lui a rien fait.

La Main Noire: L'acier de mon armure...est fait à partir de l'acier le plus dure que l'on trouve dans le confins du monde des Ténèbres!

Il frappe alors Yuden avec sa masse pour le projeter contre un pilier il charge de l'énergie psychique et la lance provoquant une explosion, Yuden revient avec ses griffes et attaque l'armure qui n'a aucune marque.

Erza: Même avec ces griffes.

Yuden: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DIVIN SOLAIRE!

Il frappe alors l'armure mais rien ne se passe il s'acharne sur l'armure en évitant les coups de masse, à force de cogner il se blesse aux jointures des mains. Il frappe violemment créant une légère bosse dans l'acier.

La Main Noire: Pas mal...mais il va en falloir bien plus pour la rayer!

Il frappe encore Yuden qui est projeter à travers un pilier à ce moment, les filles les virent en sang son bras avait amorties le coups mais il avait une plaie sanglante sur le bras mais aussi à la tête.

Yuden: J'abandonnerais pas pour autant.

La Main Noire: Tu devrais...

Il fonce sur Yuden à sa grande surprise et lui donne un coup de coude qu'il bloque et frappe encore l'armure et inspire.

Yuden: HURLEMENT INFERNAL DU DRAGON DIVIN SOLAIRE!

Il envoie ses flammes ses la Main Noire et enchaîne sur des coups.

La Main Noire: Tu m'ennuies.

Il repousse le Chasseur de Dragon et créer un liens psychique de couleur orangé qui se noue autour du cou de Yuden.

La Main Noire: Un petit tour de manège...sa te tente?

Avec sa force titanesque il parvient à tirer Yuden et à le faire traverser plusieurs colonne de marbre blessant le Chasseur de Dragon, celui-ci est au sol en sang sous les yeux de ses proches.

Erza: YUDEN!

La Main Noire: N'ai crainte Titania...je suis à toi et tes amies dans un instant...

Erza tente de se relever Yuden tente de résister au liens que la Main Noire utiliser pour le propulser contre des piliers de pierre. Il se relève les jambes tremblante mais il tenait debout, il sent la Main Noire tenter de l'envoyer mais Yuden reste sur place tire sur le liens et finit par se propulser les griffes de feu sortit il finit par entaille l'armure de la Main Noire qui pousse un petit grognement. Il vit alors la marque de griffe du Chasseur de Dragon.

Minerva: Il a réussie à entailler l'armure de la Main Noire !

La Main Noire rit.

La Main Noire: Entailler...non...je suis déjà comme neuf.

Ils virent alors l'armure se réparer d'elle même sous le regard ahuris des mages.

La Main Noire: Maintenant je vais te montrer une chose absolument magnifique.

Ils virent alors l'armure de la Main Noire commencer à grandir et devenir plus imposante à tel point que ses cornes touche le plafond.

Yuden: C'est un blague...

La Main Noire: J'ai bien peur que non...

Il projette violemment Yuden contre un pilier et sent alors la douleurs prendre le pas.

Millianna: YUDEN!

La Main Noire: Maintenant tu vas être gentil.

Il envoie son liens dans les airs Yuden toujours ligotée à celui-ci il traverse alors le plafond sous les yeux de ses amis, la Main Noire le fait redescendre et Yuden s'écrase au sol comme une mouche. La Main Noire utilise une onde psychique pour faire s'écrouler le plafond sur Yuden.

Millianna: NOOOOOOOOOON!

La Main Noire rit en voyant dans les décombres dépasser la main de Yuden.

La Main Noire: Je crois qu'il a son compte...maintenant je suis tout à vous mesdemoiselles.

Elles virent la Main Noire se retourner avec son imposante masse autour de lui se déploie une aura psychique qui fit trembler les filles.

La Main Noire: Erza...sais-tu pourquoi nous étions à Rosemary?

Erza tremble en voyant la forme massive devant elle.

Erza: Je...je...

La Main Noire: Vois-tu...si nous sommes arrivées à Rosemary...c'est uniquement à cause de ta mère!

Erza est choqué elle n'avait aucun souvenirs de sa mère, alors que la masse de la Main Noire s'entoure de flamme et d'éclair il s'avance vers le groupe son aura les empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

La Main Noire: Ta mère...a autrefois défier notre Dieu...mais tous se paye un jour...tu aurais dus voir son visage...quand on lui a dit que tu étais morte...juste avant...de l'achever.

Erza eu des larmes coulant de ses joues comme Iris, Minerva et les autres.

Makarof: ERZA!

Jellal: NON!

Ils se cachent tous les yeux mort de peur.

La Main Noire: Dit bonjour à ta mère en Enfer!

 _"OST Dragon Force-Fairy Tail"_

Au moment où elle aurait dût sentir le coups de l'énorme masse de la Main Noire, Erza ouvre les yeux pour voir quelqu'un qui a arrêter la masse de la Main Noire. Elle vit la personne et son cœur rata un bond.

Erza: Yuden!

Yuden retenait la masse de la Main Noire la fureur se lisait dans son regard.

Yuden: T'as aucun droit de parler à Erza de sa mère...

La Main Noire: QUOI! Encore toi!

Yuden: La mère d'Erza...et Nala...ne voulait pas infliger ça à ses filles!

Erza observe Yuden qui repousse avec sa force la masse de la Main Noire.

Yuden: C'est toi et tes potes qui êtes venus...et les avaient privée de leurs mères...et pour ça je vais t'envoyer en Enfer!

La Main Noire: Tu commences à m'énerver le lézard! De quoi te mêles-tu?!

Yuden: Erza...est comme une sœur pour moi...elle m'a accueillit à Fairy Tail...m'a appris à moi et Natsu à lire, écrire et compter...je l'ai toujours vue comme ma grande sœur...et chacun de mes camarades comme un frère et une sœur!

La guilde est en larme en écoutant les paroles du Chasseur de Dragon.

Yuden: Sans eux...j'aurais jamais put avancer après le départ d'Ama...sans eux je serais pas celui que je suis. Je tient à leurs rendre ce qu'ils m'ont donner. En gagnant les jeux et à prouver au monde entier. QUE FAIRY TAIL EST LA GUILDE NUMERO UN DE FIORE!

Les mages de Fairy Tail fondent en larme aux paroles de Yuden, Mavis eu une larme qui coule sur sa joue.

Mavis: Yuden...ta volonté...est ce que représente Fairy Tail...

La Main Noire rit.

La Main Noire: Tu comptes encore sur la victoire! Pathétique!

Yuden: Tu vas voire...ce qu'est capable un vrai Chasseur de Dragon...

Il aspire alors les éléments de la masse de la Main Noire.

La Main Noire: Pauvre idiots les éclairs vont...

Il vit alors avec horreur que Yuden aspire toute l'énergie magique de la masse de la Main Noire, il repousse celui-ci et le vit alors entourée de flamme et d'éclair le mélange rends les flammes blanche. Il vit alors sur son visage ses écailles mais aussi des tatouages presque invisible sur ses joues, son regard ambre il pousse alors un hurlement qui fut entendu dans tous Crocus et dans les sous-sols.

Arcadios: Ce cris...qu'est-ce que c'est...

Carla: Je le reconnais...c'est...

Happy: Yuden!

Yuden pousse un hurlement qui fracture le sol en plus des éclairs l'énergie magique l'envahit totalement.

La Main Noire: Misérable avortons!

Erza se relève avec Iris et Kagura, elles sont toutes déterminée.

Erza: Kagura...Iris...on doit l'aider!

Kagura: On te suit!

Elles foncent alors toutes les trois sur la Main Noire.

La Main Noire: Sale peste!

Il frappe le sol pour atteindre Erza qui met son armure de samourais et parvient alors à transpercer la jambe droite de la Main Noire, et Kagura la gauche l'immobilisant.

La Main Noire: Pauvre folle!

Kagura: IRIS!

Iris créer un lassos pour attraper les bras de la Main Noire pour l'immobiliser encore plus.

La Main Noire: Lâchez-moi! Misérable mortel!

Shaw et Wally aide Iris à tenir les cordes immobilisant la Main Noire alors que Yuden charge sa puissance magique.

La Main Noire: Tu vas voir! Shâ...

Un lassos flamboyant en rouge est enroulé autour du cou de la Main Noire qui vit Millianna dans sa nouvelle forme l'aura rouge qu'elle dégage s'imprègne dans son liens.

Millianna: N'y compte pas...

Mavis: Avec ce liens elle peut empêcher la Main Noire d'utiliser le Langage Noire!

Makarof: Impressionnant.

Minerva se relève.

Minerva I Raagd!

Une sphère entoure la Main Noire qui sent sa force diminuer.

La Main Noire: Que...que m'arrive t-il!

Minerva: A toi Yuden!

Yuden: Maman...donne moi ta force!

Yuden se propulse sur la Main Noire entouré de ses flammes.

Yuden: LES CORNES DE LA DEESSE DRAGONNE!

Il fonce sur la Main Noire immobiliser et sous le regards de tous transperce l'armure de part en part en faisant sortir la Main Noire qui s'écrase au sol mais se relève choqué.

La Main Noire: Impossible...

Son armure éclate en vapeurs noirs alors que Yuden est toujours face à lui.

Yuden: Considère ça de la part de tous ceux que vous avez blessé! Technique secrète anti-dragon! TSUKUYOMI L'EPEE DIVINE SOLAIRE!

Il créer son épée de flamme blanche et fauche la Main Noire avec qui est prit dans une spirale de feu qui traverse littéralement le sol de Crocus en poussant un hurlement, dans le sous-sols où se battent les Loups Affamées ils virent le plafond s'effondrer et dévoiler la spirale avec la Main Noire qui s'écrase dans un cratère tout au fond sous les yeux de la Tour qui vit son camarade au sol vaincu.

La Tour: Impossible!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Main Theme 2014"._

Sur place Yuden observe le cratère qu'il a laisser la foule hurle à pleins poumons.

Chapati: INCROYABLE! INCROYABLE! IL L'A DIT ET IL L'A FAIT YUDEN DRAGNIR DE FAIRY TAIL VIENT DE PULVERISEZ A LUI SEUL LA GUILDE DE DRAGON'S EYE INVAINCUE DEPUIS LE DEBUT DE LA COMPETITION! VICTOIRE MAGISTRAL DE FAIRY TAIL!

Dans le stade la foule hurle le nom de Yuden à pleins poumons.

Yajima: C'était fantastique un beau match sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Mato: Que c'est excitant non d'une citrouille!

Les mages de Fairy Tail sautent tous de joie devant l'exploit monstrueux de Yuden.

Jet et Droy: IL A REUSSIE! IL A REUSSIE!

Lisanna et Reby sont en larmes.

Lisanna: Il l'a fait...il les a tous pulvériser!

Roméo: C'est lui le meilleure!

Evergreen et l'Unité Raijin eurent un large sourire.

Fried: Il est incroyable...

Bixrow: Dites il tenterait pas de devenir Mage Sacrée maintenant?

Evergreen: En tous cas il est partit pour...

Makarof sourit les larmes aux yeux.

Makarof: Yuden...bravo mon enfant...ta mère serait très fière de toi.

 _Mavis: Les liens qui nous unissent à nos parents et notre famille nous rendent plus fort. Ta force viens des liens que tu as avec les autres mages...tu es définitivement ce que représente Fairy Tail._

Mavis: Bravo Yuden...

Sur le champ de bataille les barrières se lèvent alors que les amis de Yuden sourient.

Luxus: Bien joué mon pote...maintenant on peut se concentrer sur la baston.

Gajeel: T'es vraiment le meilleur...je dois l'admettre. Frangin.

Kai: T'arriveras toujours à me surprendre...t'es pas croyable...

Gildarts: Bravo Yuden...je suis fière de toi et Ama l'est aussi...

Grey: Bravo mon vieux...avec cette victoire Fairy Tail a prit un grand avantage.

Chapati: Avec l'élimination de Dragon's Eye par Yuden, Fairy Tail se retrouvent en tête du classement.

Sting sourit.

Sting: J'espère que t'es prêts Yuden.

Yuden reste sur place un moment puis tourne les talons.

Erza: Yuden...

Il vit Erza le prendre dans ses bras en larmes.

Erza: Moi aussi je vois en toi un frère...merci...

Yuden: De rien...bon...je vous laisse à vos combats...moi je dois retrouver Sting...

Millianna rejoins Yuden.

Millianna: Mais tu es blessé!

Yuden: Ouais mais j'ai fait une promesse à Sting et Auris...et tu sais que...

Millianna: Tu tiens toujours tes promesses...

Elle embrasse alors son petit-ami qui sourit et part continuer la compétition, Lahar et Drandbalt sourient avec Crime Sorcière à scène.

Lahar: Yuden...toujours à repousser les attentes...

Jycrain: Avec Dragon's Eye neutraliser on...

Voix: JELLAL! JYCRAIN!

Ils virent Chibi.

Chibi: Dans les sous-sols du palais...la Porte Eclipse c'est ouverte et...

Jellal: Pas de soucis...Crime Sorcière!

Les mages de Crime Sorcière se regroupent.

Jycrain: Allons en finir.

Ils se mettent alors en route Cobra et Zancrow discute en arrière.

Zancrow: Dés qu'on en aura finit je veux qu'il m'affronte!

Cobra: Hé d'abord moi!

Sorano: Ces hommes!

Lahar: Drandbalt?

Drandbalt: Oui...on reste-là au cas où...on peut compter sur eux et Fairy Tail.

Dans les sous-sols Amy sourit en entendent l'annonce alors que Natsu saute de joie.

Natsu: Je savais que t'y arriverais frangin...et ça sa me donne envie de tout exploser!

Imlerith A.: Ce Dragon à vaincu le Marteau et la Main Noire...impossible...

Natsu: Avec les mages de Fairy Tail tout est possible!

Nashi observe Amy souriante déterminer.

Nashi: Ils ont raison...allez Amy...on va fermer la porte et en finir pour de bons!

Lucy sourit devant la vision la victoire de Yuden a redonner un second souffle à Fairy Tail qui désormais domine sur tous les plans.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant les filles vont finir par scellé la Porte éclipse et faire échouez la Tour qui n'en a pas finie pour autant. Pendant ce temps Gajeel rencontre un nouvel adversaire alors que Kai doit se débrouiller avec Kara. Grey finit par rejoindre Jubia alors qu'elle est en difficultés contre Hippolyte. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le pouvoir venant du cœur"**

 **Classement du Tournoie.**

 **1st: Fairy Tail= 90 Pts.**

 **2nd: Dragon's Eye= 81 Pts. Eliminée.**

 **3rd: Sabertooth=65 Pts.**

 **4th: Mermaid Heel=56 Pts.**

 **5th: Lamia Scale=51 Pts.**

 **6th: Heaven's Tribe=50 Pts.**

 **7th: Blue Pegasus= 30 Pts. Eliminée.**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus=27 Pts.**

 **Merci a tous de continuer de lire je vous retrouve à la prochaine tchao.**


	154. Chapitre 154: Le pouvoir venant du cœur

**L'arc des Grand Jeux continue Yuden ayant vaincu Dragon's Eye le tournoie peut reprendre pour ne laisser qu'une guilde l'emporter, pendant ce temps l'équipe de sauvetage avec la garde royal de Crocus doivent repousser l'invasion.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 154: Le pouvoir venant du cœur.**

Le stade est en ferveurs pour Fairy Tail après que Yuden ait détruit la guilde de Dragon's Eye.

Chapati: Quel match chères spectateurs désormais les regards sont tous braqué sur Fairy Tail!

Yajima: Il n'y a pas à dire ils nous réservent encore pas mal de surprise.

Chapati: Sans compter que Gajeel et Kai sont tous les deux face à un mage d'Heaven Tribe.

Du côté de Gajeel celui-ci observe Evy souriante.

Evy: Ton amie à vraiment du talent...se débarrasser d'une guilde aussi puissante à lui tout seul.

Gajeel: Et encore t'as rien vue.

Evy: Je m'en doute mais je vais pas attendre et te laisser me montrer ce dont vous êtes capable. JARDIN D'EDEN!

Gajeel: Et merde.

Evy revêt son apparence de combat alors que les plantes envahissent la zone.

Gajeel: Hurlement du Dragon d'acier!

Elle brise sa magie d'un revers de la main et fonce pour donner un uppercut dans l'estomac de Gajeel, il recule et vit Evy rassembler son énergie dans son poings.

Evy: POING DE GAIA!

Elle fonce projette une énergie sur Gajeel qui esquive son assaut mais vit derrière lui tout une partie de Crocus qui a disparut pour laisser place à la végétation.

Gajeel: Whoua t'adore la destruction comme notre guilde!

Makarof soupire comme Mavis.

Makarof: C'est vrai qu'avec tous les dégâts qu'on à causé...on risque d'avoir des ennuies et le nombre de lettre d'excuse qu'on va devoir faire...

Voix: Je vous comprend.

Odin arrive souriant.

Odin: A moi aussi il m'arrive de devoir faire des lettres d'excuses...

Makarof et Mavis: Vraiment?

Odin: Tout à fait...maître fondateur.

Elle est susprise.

Mavis: Vous...vous pouvez...

Odin: Je peux vous voir effectivement...d'ailleurs j'aimerais votre avis dois-je commencer par "Je prie d'accepter mes excuses pour les dégâts causé par mes mages..." c'est un calvaire...j'ai des placards remplie de lettre de plaintes, mais aussi de demande de travaux...

Mavis: Je vous comprend...moi je me souviens d'une époque...où la grange était pleins à craquer d'avis de réparation et de travaux...et de lettre de plainte.

Les mages sourient gênée alors que les trois maîtres sont blasé.

Makarof: Vous en avez aussi bavez premier maître...

Mavis: C'est le dure fardeau de tout maître de guilde...

Odin: Nous nous devons de le respecter...

Evy fut gênée de ce qu'elle vient de faire.

Evy: Je crois que je suis allez un peu fort.

Gajeel: Mais non tu fais que t'échauffer et ça sa me plaît!

Il fonce sur Evy et décoche une droite à la magicienne mais elle se reprend et attaque Gajeel et s'aidant de ses plantes, Kai évite les débris envoyer par Kara qui manque de le frapper avec son poings.

Kara: Dis donc t'es agile toi!

Kai: Merci!

Il sort ses griffes et commence à attaquer Kara qui évite ses coups et tend son bras.

Kara: Météore de la Déesse!

Des météore d'énergie cosmique s'abat sur la zone où se trouve Kai qui se propulse avec son eau.

Kai: Poing d'acier du Dragon d'eau!

Il frappe Kara au visage l'envoyant traverser le bâtiment.

Kai: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'EAU!

Son attaque s'abat sur la zone où Kara a atterrit pour faire exploser le bâtiment et l'inonder, Makarof devint blême comme Odin.

Odin: Heureusement...cette endroit est à l'abandon...

Makarof: Encore une chance...

Laki: Kai reprend du poil de la bête.

Nab: Ouais mais Kara a encore sa forme bizarre qu'elle a utiliser la dernière fois.

Odin: Oh oui on appelle ça le God Souls très peu de gens arrive à le maîtriser elle consiste à avoir une partie de l'âme d'un Dieu en soit pour ainsi devenir plus puissant. Je n'en connais que trois ayant atteint ce stade: Kara est l'une d'elle.

Ils se tournent vers Odin.

Mavis: Et les autres?

Odin: Oh l'une d'elle se trouve loin sur le continent d'Alvarez je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, mais je pouvais sentir sa puissance incroyable. Quand à la dernière et bien...elle n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde...

Mavis: Oh...c'est tellement triste...

Makarof: Vous la connaissiez?

Odin: Disons que...nous avions des amis communs.

Kara sort des décombres s'essuyant la lèvre le corps trempé.

Kara: Dis donc...tu te débrouilles encore mieux que je l'imaginais Kai...

Kai: Allez me fait plus attendre...je sais que tu l'as encore.

Kara: Ah tu veux vraiment te confronter au God Souls tu ne manques pas de crans...mais t'es sûre de vouloir en arrivé là?

Kai: Plus que prêt!

Kara: OK...tiens toi prêt! GOD SOUL!

Elle tend ses bras et son corps s'illumine d'une lumière intense et dégage une pression qui rase les bâtiments autour d'eux créant un vaste terrain vague. Odin s'évanouie devant la scène alors que les mages éclatent de rire.

Makarof: Oh le pauvre...

Mavis: Espérons que ce ne soit pas des habitations...

Emily: Elle a tous casser maman comme nous!

Vanessa: Oui ma chérie.

Asuka: Dis maman c'est quoi une lettre d'excuse?

Arzak: Quelque chose qui ne concerne pas les petites filles sages.

Kai vit le corps reflétant le cosmos de Kara et son regards ses yeux était d'un violet claire qui dégage de la lumière.

Kai: Whoua je suis pas déçu...je vais pouvoir voir les résultats de mon entraînement.

Kara: Dans ce cas j'espère que tu es prêts...parce que j'envoie la sauce!

Elle fonce sur Kai qui sort son armure d'eau et son trident et attaque Kara qui parvient à repousser le Chasseur de Dragon, elle tends son bras vers le ciel!

Kara: Pluie Cosmique!

Elle tires des boule d'énergie violette qui s'élève dans le ciel et se dirige vers Kai qui se sert de l'eau dégage par une ancienne fontaine pour créer une piste et glisse dessus.

Droy: Whoua...depuis quand il peut faire ça!

Elfman: Il a beaucoup gagné en puissance depuis Tenrô!

Kara: Tu te débrouilles mais attends voir! POINGS QUASAR!

Elle fonce sur lui son poings envahit d'énergie qui touche Kai qui s'écrase au sol, il sent alors le coups l'ayant atteint il se relève et vit Kara alors que le ciel reflète le cosmos.

Kara: Constellation de la Déesse!

Une constellation formant une femme aux cheveux éparpillée se forme et tire un puissant rayon sur Kai qui se prit celui-ci de pleins fouet, les autres équipes virent la scène de loin.

Iris: C'est Kara...

Erza: Kai...

Yuden observe le rayon tout en poursuivant son chemin.

Yuden: Allez mon vieux t'es un mage de Fairy Tail, montre leurs qu'à Fairy Tail on est pas des lâches!

Erza sourit en voyant Kai continuer à se battre et observe les trois femmes face à elle.

Erza: On continue notre combat.

Minerva sourit comme Iris et Kagura.

Kagura: Avec plaisir...ma sœur.

Erza sourit et retourne dans la bataille elle revêt son armure Yuen et attaque en premier lieu Kagura, Minerva cependant échange de place pour qu'Iris se retrouve face à Kagura la Valkyries bloque la lame de la guerrière alors que Erza se retrouve face à Minerva.

Minerva: Affrontons-nous la gagnante de ce match affrontera celle de l'autre.

Erza: Entendue!

Elle attaque Minerva qui évite ses assauts dans un autre coins de Fiore trois géant se font face: Jura, Exer et Gildarts.

Gildarts: Bon...on y va?

Jura: On peut y aller! Pilier de roche!

Des piliers sortent du sol sous les pieds des deux adversaires du mage Sacrée, Exer charge sa foudre dans son poings et démolie les piliers Gildarts utilise sa magie pour les découper en carré avant d'affronter Jura à main nue. Exer se joint à la fête ses poings recouvert d'éclair rose.

Exer: POING RAVAGEUR DU DEMON DE FOUDRE!

Il frappe ses deux adversaires qui recule plusieurs mètres mais Gildarts charge sa puissance et décoche une droit à Exer qui est propulsé dans une maison. Jura concentre sa magie pour créer deux poings de roches qui envoi sur Gildarts qui est propulsé lui aussi dans un maison. Jura en profite pour reprendre un peu son souffle, alors qu'Exer revient déjà dans la partie. Gildarts le suit de prêts en projetant un bloc de roche sur les deux mages, avant d'arriver vers eux comme une fusée.

Chapati: Quel force! Jura, Gildarts et Exer se battent comme des lions!

Yajima: Difficile de départager ces trois là.

Chapati: On m'annonce que Krysta et Elise sont tombé sur Yuka et Toby!

Dans les gradins de Mermaid Heel Nélio observe la scène avec les filles.

Nélio: Allez Krysta!

Risley: Il ne reste qu'elles et Kagura...

Beth: Espérons que sa ira pour elles.

Millianna: Y'a pas à s'en faire...vous oubliez que Krysta est une Chasseuse de Dragons.

Les quatre combattant se font face.

Yuka: Toby sa vas être un poil compliqué de gérer Krysta et Elise.

Toby: TU BLOQUES ET MOI J'ATTAQUE!

Krysta: Faut faire attention à Yuka et sa magie des ondes.

Elise: Je m'en charge! Tempête de sable!

Elle utilise sa magie pour créer une tempête de sable dans la zone et empêcher la bonne visibilité de Yuka et Toby.

Yuka: Je vois...plus rien...

Toby: Wouf...j'ai du sable dans la bouche!

Elise: A toi Krysta!

Krysta: Hurlement du Dragon de Cristal!

Elle projette son souffle sur les deux mages de Lamia Scale les balayant d'une traite.

Chapati: Avec Toby et Yuka éliminer Lamia Scale n'a plus que trois mage! Mermaid Heel marque deux points supplémentaire!

Krysta: Youpie!

Elise: On est trop forte.

Voix: Ne vous réjouissez pas trop rapidement...

Elles virent alors Léon et Sherrya arriver pour prendre la relève.

Léon: On est là pour venger nos camarades.

Elise: Léon...et Sherrya eux par contre sa vas être une autre paire de manche.

Krysta: On va devoir redoubler d'efforts.

Léon: T'es prête Sherrya.

Sherrya: Je suis prête.

Du côté de Luxus, Orga et Zatanna l'orage gronde les trois ne cessent de s'observer.

Makarof: Luxus...

Evergreen: Il peut gagner...

Fried: Oui on croit en lui.

Zatanna: Bien comme le dis le vieux dicton...les dames d'abord!

Ils observent Zatanna qui à les mains remplie de foudre de couleur bleu.

Zatanna: ECLAIR DE L'OLYMPE!

Elle projette deux éclairs sur les mages de foudre Luxus l'absorbe alors qu'Orga l'évite.

Orga: Etreinte du Dieu de la Foudre!

Il fit un mouvement horizontale de la main pour envoyer un arc d'éclair noir sur ses deux adversaires, Luxus saute pour l'éviter.

Luxus: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE LA FOUDRE!

Il crache ses éclairs les deux mages de foudre Zatanna bloque sa foudre comme Orga.

Orga: Sa me plaît se combat! Sphère du Dieu de la Foudre!

Il vise alors Zatanna qui se propulse avec sa foudre pour sortir de sa sphère et charge son poings d'éclair.

Zatanna: Poing de Zeus!

Elle frappe Orga dans le visage il recule mais Luxus arrive les mains jointe couverte d'éclair et frappe Zatanna qui s'écrase au sol.

Luxus: Ne jamais baisser sa garde...

Orga: Excellent conseil! POING DESTRUCTEUR DU DIEU DE LA FOUDRE!

Il frappe Luxus qui recule face au coup porté par Orga.

Lector: Ouais vas-y Orga!

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose!

Dobengal: En fait Rufus n'est pas là...

Voix: Maintenant si.

Ils virent Rufus revenir.

Rufus: Mes excuses je n'ai pas réussie à vaincre Grey...il est plus fort que je ne l'aurait imaginé.

Dobengal: Pareil pour moi j'ai rien put faire contre Kai.

Lector: On a encore Orga, Sting, Rogue et Minerva. On a peut-être une chance.

Frosch: Oui mais Fairy Tail a encore tous les autres.

Makarof observe les écrans pendant ce temps dans les sous-sols, les soldats royaux sont déborder les démons continuent d'affluer Imlerith et Eredin tiennent tête aux mages et les filles n'arrivent pas à dévoiler leurs pouvoirs.

Sardean: Zone Topographique! Lave!

Natsu se recharge en feu et est prêts à affronter le général d'Eredin.

Imlerith A.: Tu penses pouvoir vaincre un serviteur du Dieu de l'Obscurité?

Natsu: Mon frangin vient de botter les fesses de deux d'entres eux...tu seras le troisième!

Il parvient à cogner le casque d'Imlerith qui recule, il se relève et tourne sa masse dans les airs pour relâcher des boule de glace qui en touchant le sol se transforme en oursins hérissé de pique.

Aline: Il est fort...et il ne cesse d'arriver des troupes par la porte...

Arcadios vit la situation tout en se débarrassant de trois Guerrier de la Chasse Sauvage.

Arcadios: Il faut des renforts!

Voix: Quelqu'un à appelé. MUGISSEMENT DU DIEU DU FEU!

Des flammes noires s'abattent sur les Démons alors que des épées de lumière transperce plusieurs Cavaliers, ils virent la guilde de Crime Sorcière arriver.

Crow: Jellal. Jycrain!

Jellal: Météore!

Il fit une percé dans les rangs de la Chasse Sauvage alors que son frère dégaine son arc et envoit une volée de flèche. Autour de Lucy et des filles une grande muraille s'érige elles virent Rustyrose sur le mur.

Rustyrose: Une muraille pour protéger ces demoiselles. Kain.

Kain sourit et montre sa poupée avec des cheveux de Kama, Crow et Raven;

Kain: Auto-renforcement Acier!

Leurs corps se recouvre d'une plaque d'acier.

Crow: Super à partir de maintenant appeler moi Iron Man!

Raven soupire.

Raven: Tu es bien mon frère...

Sorano a proximité l'entend.

Sorano: Lui aussi faisait des blagues vaseuse?

Raven: Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Mirajane dans sa forme Satan Soul vit Azuma arriver avec Ultia et Ulia.

Azuma: Besoin d'aide! TERRA CLAMARE!

Sa magie fit exploser une grosse région sous les yeux de Mirajane.

Mirajane: Que ferait-on sans vous?

Ultia observe la porte et vit sa fille trembler en voyant la créature.

Ulia: Le monstre...

Ultia prit sa fille contre elle.

Ultia: Rien ne t'arrivera ma chérie...

Ulia observe alors les généraux et vit Imlerith, Ultia vit son regard et d'un bond rejoins Natsu et Aline.

Aline: Ultia?

Ultia observe alors Imlerith.

Ultia: Alors c'est toi l'ordure qui a touché à ma petite fille.

Imlerith vit alors Ulia et rit en la voyant.

Imlerith A.: Je vois que tu as grandit...je me demande ce que penserais les prisonniers en te voyant Ulia...

Ulia tremble mais elle vit sa mère déployer des ronces de glace pour avoir le général d'Eredin.

Ultia: Laisse ma fille en dehors de ça...

Aline s'approche aussi.

Aline: Natsu...va protéger Lucy...Ultia et moi on se charge de lui.

Natsu: OK...Kama!

Kama observe Natsu.

Natsu: Trop classe ton corps d'acier, sa te dit de m'aider à en avoir le plus possible?

Kama: Bien mais je suis du genre rapide.

Natsu: Et moi donc. Hurlement du Dragon de Feu!

Kama est alors témoins du souffle de feu qui détruit plusieurs démons et tue plusieurs Molosse.

Kama: Je...je suis bien chanceux de ne pas l'avoir affronté...

Il commence alors lui aussi à s'occuper des guerriers du côté des filles Lucy est prêts de sa fille, Meldy arrive avec Precht.

Precht: Il faudrait qu'elles soient en parfaite synchronisation...

Meldy: Je m'en occupe.

Elle tisse alors un liens entre les deux petites qui brillent alors à la même intensité.

Lucy: Sa marche!

Yukino: Mais on doit les protéger!

Des démons volant se trouve au-dessus d'elles Lucy sort sa clé.

Lucy: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Sagittarius!

Sagittarius apparaît.

Sagittarius: Mademoiselle.

Lucy: Robe Stallaire! Sagittarius!

Elle se transforme et sort son arc.

Lucy: On s'occupe de ceux-là!

Sagittarius: Bien mademoiselle.

Une pluie de flèche détruit les démons sortant Eredin affronte encore Nala et Ayumi, la Valkyries atteint le Roi au flancs il recule et vit les deux femmes.

Ayumi: Sa c'était pour ma mère!

Eredin A.: J'ai tué énormément de Valkyrie...mais je reconnaîtrais la fille de Sigrun!

Ayumi: Qui va venger sa famille assassiner par tes soldats!

Eredin A.: Hahahahaha. Je croirais entendre Eileen...

Il attaque alors la Valkyries et se téléporte et projette des sphères de glace qui son découpé par Nala dans son armure de guerrière des flammes.

Eredin A.: Tu m'intéresses jeune fille.

Nala: Tu vas payer le massacre de tous les villages!

Elle attaque Eredin qui bloque sa lame et parvient à se glisser dans son dos et l'entailler avec son épée, il fut néanmoins stopper par les flèches de Jycrain.

Jycrain: Pas si vite...

Les grognements se rapproche alors que l'oeil est quasiment à l'entrée.

Crow: Oh merde...on doit s'occuper de fermer la porte!

Caranthir A.: N'y compte pas une fois notre Dieu ici, on libérera celui de ce monde...et à eux deux ils transformeront ces terres en désert!

Crow repousse Caranthir alors que Nashi et Amy sentent en elles le pouvoir grandir.

Nashi: On le sent...on le sent...

Amy: Encore un effort...

Eredin sent la magie des deux fillettes et frappe le sol avec sa lame emprisonnant les jambes des deux guerrières.

Eredin A.: Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Nala: LÂCHE!

Eredin s'approche des fillettes Lena et Lily fonce sur lui mais il les balaye d'un seul revers, il arrive juste au-dessus d'elles Happy et Chibi le virent.

Happy: Oh non!

Eredin charge sa magie dans sa main.

Eredin A.: Adieu...filles de feu!

Il allait lancer sa magie mais il entend un cris.

Voix: LAISSE MA FILLE ORDURE!

Il se retourne pour seulement se prendre un coup de poings de Natsu qui envoie Eredin contre une paroi à l'opposé, les mages virent sa prouesse comme les généraux sous le choc.

Nashi: Papa!

Happy: Bien joué Natsu!

Zancrow et Cobra rejoignent Natsu et virent une troupe de Démon noir arriver.

Zancrow: A celui qui en crame le plus?

Cobra: T'as aucune chance. CROC DU DRAGON VENIMEUX!

Il tranche dans le tas comme Zancrow alors que Sorano sort elle aussi une clé.

Sorano: Ouvre-toi porte du Paradis! Viens à moi Sabatiel!

Son Ange gardien apparaît.

Sabatiel: Maîtresse?

Sorano: Défend les fillettes le temps qu'elles relâchent leurs magies!

Sabatiel: Bien!

Il envoie des projectiles magiques sur les démons à proximité, Ulia rejoins les deux fillettes qui s'illumine de plus en plus.

Ulia: C'est bons...elles doivent maintenant l'utiliser.

Lucy: Comment?

Ulia: Elles doivent se trouver en face et concentrer leurs magies dessus la porte se refermera et sera définitivement scellé.

Happy: Chibi!

Chibi: Oui on va les transporter devant!

Ils prennent les deux petites mais Eredin sort des débris et vit les chatons, il charge sa magie et parvient à les faire chuter au sol juste devant une troupe de la Chasse.

Nashi: Oh non...

Lucy: NASHI!

Natsu vit la scène mais Ulia décide de se transformer elle prit alors l'apparence de Makarof et charge une sphère de Lumière dans ses mains.

Mirajane: Regarder...

Wendy: Cette magie c'est...

Ils virent Ulia alors qu'Imlerith se dirige vers elle.

Imlerith A.: Sale...

Il est alors transpercer par une ronce de glace d'Ultia qui vit sa fille charger son énergie devant l'œil.

Ulia: Tu...tu m'as gâché ma vie!

La créature grogne.

Ulia: Tes soldats...ont tuées mes parents! MAIS JE SUIS ENCORE VIVANTE!

La créature pousse un grognement qui déverse de la matière noire créant des démons.

Ulia: J'en appelle à la magie de Fairy Tail...j'en appelle à la Loi des Fées!

Elle frappe dans ses mains et une Lumière aveuglante touche les créatures et les Cavaliers qui hurle de douleurs, le flash lumineux se produit réduisant les démons en cendre et aveuglant le Dragon Noir qui hurle de douleurs alors que Nashi et Amy se trouve face à la porte aider de Wendy.

Nashi et Amy: Par la magie des étoiles, des fées et de la lumière! Faites que la porte menant au désespoirs se ferme à tous jamais. FAIRY KEYS!

Elles projettent un rayon de lumière qui frappe alors la porte de pleins fouet.

Caranthir A.: NON!

Eredin A. toucher par la loi des Fées s'approche d'Amy mais il se prend un tir de la part de Precht qui le vise avec sa mains.

Precht: Retourne à l'enfer...

La Porte commence alors à se fermer sur le Dragon noir Imlerith s'approche délicatement une épée en main, il la brandit dans le ciel prêts à achevé Ulia sous les yeux d'Ultia.

Ultia: Ulia.

La jeune fille rapidement prend l'apparence d'Erza et avec son épée transperce le cœur d'Imlerith, qui enfonce l'épée dans l'épaule de la mage sans la tuer.

Ultia: Va...en...Enfer...

Elle retire l'épée le sang du général se répand la porte se referme alors totalement, puis elle commence à rouiller avant d'éclater en tas de poussière.

Lucy: La porte elle à...

Crow: Disparut...

Hoteye: Et quel est la suite?

Crow: Normalement...tous les êtres qui l'ont franchis vont disparaître...

Ils virent alors les cavaliers de la Chasse commencer à se désintégrer Arcadios et les Loups Affamées virent les démons se transforme et sable et disparaître. Caranthir s'approche de Crow et Raven en suffoquant.

Caranthir A: Ce n'est pas terminée Crow...

Crow: Pour toi si...

Caranthir A: Pour le moi...de ton monde...mais celui de ce monde...est encore vivant...et la malédiction qui t'accable...

Crow vit Caranthir éclater de rire alors que son corps tombe en poussière.

Caranthir A.: Ne te quittera...jamais...

Il retombe au sol en explosant Ulia vit Imlerith tomber en arrière et disparaître, Ultia et Azuma la rejoignent alors que tous les démons disparaissent. Lucy vit alors Nashi et Amy et inquiète elle prit sa fille contre elle.

Lucy: Non...pas...pas ma fille...pitié pas elle...

Nashi: Maman...

Lucy: Je te laisserais pas partir...je te laisserais pas...

Ultia observe Ulia qui s'attend à disparaître elle a les larmes aux yeux, comme ses parents Arcadios baisse le regard mais Crow les interrompt.

Crow: Vous en faites pas...Ulia, Nashi et Amy resteront ici.

Ils observent Crow souriant.

Crow: J'ai oublié de le préciser mais...dans notre réalité...avant qu'elles ne franchissent la porte un truc bizarre c'est produit.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Ils sont dans les sous-terrains de la capital devant la Porte Eclipse, Nashi et Amy tremble de peur alors que la Lucy de cette réalité réconfortant les deux petites filles. Ulia est aux côtés de Crow._

 _Crow: Hé vous en faites pas tous va bien se passer...je vais vous sortir de cette enfer derrière cette porte se trouve un monde meilleur._

 _Amy: Avec...papa...et maman..._

 _Crow: Ouais...Ulia ma puce tu veux bien y aller en première?_

 _Ulia observe Crow et s'avance vers la Porte avec lui mais une voix les interrompt._

 _Voix: Attends!_

 _Ils virent alors une petite boule de lumière arriver elle s'approche d'Ulia et des filles, Crow dégaine son épée vers la source de lumière._

 _Lumière: Non...je ne suis pas votre ennemie...je viens bénir ces enfants...et toi Crow..._

 _Crow: Quoi...c'est quoi cette histoire?!_

 _Ils entendent alors des explosions à la surface._

 _Lumière: Ecouter dans la réalité où vous allez Ulia doit aller plus loin que les deux filles de Yuden et Natsu._

 _Lucy A.: Comment vous?_

 _Lumière: Ecoutez-moi...ils se serviront de la Porte pour envahir leurs réalités mais Nashi et Amy ont le pouvoir de la scellé définitivement des deux côtés. Fairy Keys._

 _Crow: Fairy Keys?_

 _Lumière: Oui ce sort peut bloquer intégralement et définitivement deux espaces temps...puis le détruira._

 _Crow et les autres sont choqués._

 _Crow: QUOI?!_

 _Lumière: Cette magie une fois actionner déclenchera la combustion de toutes la magie présente dans cette réalité...en gros l'Univers et toutes les créatures qui y vivent seront définitivement détruit et cet espace-temps n'existera plus et toutes les créatures qui auront franchit la Porte seront réduit à néant._

 _Lucy A.: Mais alors...les filles aussi seront tuées!_

 _Lumière: Non parce que je vais utiliser les forces qui me reste pour pouvoir à la fois donner ce pouvoirs aux filles mais aussi les protéger ainsi que toi Crow des effets de Fairy Keys..._

 _Crow: Attendez...alors...les gens qui seront encore ici...périrons..._

 _La lumière ne dit rien._

 _Crow: Qui êtes-vous?_

 _Déesse: Je suis ce qui reste d'une Déesse...lorsque Darkness est apparut il a attaqué les cieux...il n'y a plus de paradis...plus d'endroit où les morts se reposent...Darkness à consumer toutes les âmes...et à détruit le paradis et tuer tous les Dieux...je suis la dernière..._

 _Lucy A.: Alors...mes amis...et..._

 _Déesse: Oui...j'en suis désolée...mais...Darkness avec toutes cette magie ne survivra pas non plus à la décharge...il sera définitivement détruit dans cette réalité. Mais il y a un soucis._

 _Crow: Lequel..._

 _Déesse: Je n'ai pas assez d'énergies pour vous tous...l'un d'entre vous sera détruit...avec..._

 _Elle ne continue pas alors que Lucy observe ses filles._

 _Lucy A.: Bien...faites...et Crow...emmène-les loin d'ici..._

 _Nashi et Amy se tourne vers Lucy les larmes aux yeux._

 _Nashi: Non...maman..._

 _La Déesse divise son pouvoirs et entre en chacune d'entre d'elles et en Crow, puis la Porte s'ouvre Nashi prit la main de Lucy._

 _Nashi: Maman...viens..._

 _Lucy A.: Non ma puce...tu dois y aller...tu me reverras de l'autre côté hein?_

 _Amy: Tante Lucy...s'il te plaît...nous laisse pas toutes seule..._

 _Lucy A.: Vous n'êtes pas seule...toutes la guilde est avec vous...dans votre cœur...et ils le seront toujours..._

 _Elle lâche ses filles que Crow prit a contre-coeur alors que la Lumière rejoins Lucy, elles virent les filles et Crow franchir la porte c'est la dernière visions que Crow à de la Lucy Alternative._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"._

Les mages sont choqué d'entendre l'histoire de Crow alors que les filles pleurent en repensant à ce mauvais souvenirs.

Wendy: Il...est si puissant qu'il a...

Mirajane: Détruit les cieux...et le paradis...

Natsu observe sa fille et la rejoins pour la serrer dans ses bras, alors qu'un rire brise l'atmosphère ils virent alors la Tour rire alors que la Main Noire est debout.

La Tour: Pauvre idiots...votre "victoire" n'en est pas une...

La Main Noire: Avec la destruction de la réalité...nous avons emmagasiner suffisamment d'énergie pour alimenter les fragments d'âme!

Natsu: Sale ordure!

Arcadios: Arrêtez-vous et nous seront cléments.

La Tour: Si j'étais vous sire Arcadios...j'irais protéger la Princesse Jade avant...qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ils disparaissent dans un tourbillon de vapeur maléfique.

Arcadios: Mince...

Wendy s'approche d'Ulia.

Wendy: Je vais te soigner.

Ruby: Alors mission accomplie?

Adam: Si on veut...mais on a encore Dragon's Eye à arrêter...

Arcadios: Ainsi qu'une armée de 10 000 Dragons.

Ils observent alors Arcadios surpris de ce qu'il vient de sortir.

Lucy: Oui...a ce propos on doit parler.

A la surface les combats se poursuivent Gajeel est repoussé par la puissance d'Evy, mais elle aussi recevait les assauts du Chasseurs de Dragons.

Gajeel: Tu sais que t'as...le dons d'être coriace. Mais si tu veux que je m'énerve...je vais m'énerver!

Il sort ses écailles d'acier alors que la foudre l'envahit.

Evy: La Foudre?

Gajeel: Et ouais maintenant je vais te montrer ce que vaut un vrai Chasseur de Dragon!

Evy: On va voir ça...je vais utiliser toute ma puissance.

Gajeel: Technique secrète anti-dragon!

Evy: AURA DE GAIA!

Gajeel: KUSANAGI L'EPEE DU DRAGON DE FOUDRE!

Il attaque Evy qui déploie son aura de Gaia qui frappe Gajeel mais il parvient avec entaille le torse d'Evy avec son épée chargé de foudre. Gajeel se réceptionne au sol alors qu'Evy retombe comme une mouche incapable de bouger elle lâche un sourire.

Evy: Bien jouer...Chasseur de Dragons...

Chapati: INCROYABLE! Gajeel vient littéralement de terrasser Evy! Fairy Tail marque un point de plus qui pourras les arrêter!

Gajeel se relève blessé de l'affrontement mais encore dans la compétition.

Gajeel: Et voilà le travail...

Voix: Bravo Gajeel.

Il se retourne pour voir Rogue l'attendre les bras croisée souriant.

Rogue: J'espérais que tu la battes histoire qu'on se fasse une revanche...

Gajeel sourit son mode de Dragon d'acier de foudre encore actif.

Gajeel: Tu m'intéresses sur ce point gamin.

Mavis observe la scène.

Mavis: Nous y voilà le dernier adversaires que j'imaginais contre Gajeel...

Reby: Tiens bon Gajeel...

Odin: Vos mages sont incroyable ils ont déjà vaincu Modi et Evy...mais Hippolyte semble avoir l'avantage sur votre mage d'eau.

Makarof: Jubia...

Jubia est face à Hippolyte elle n'a plus son bonnet et est couverte de bleue, le mage d'Heaven Tribe n'était presque pas blessé.

Hippolyte: Tu devrais laisser tomber t'as pas la moindre chance.

Jubia aller parler mais une autre voix s'élève.

Voix: Désolée mon pote mais à Fairy Tail, abandonner n'est même pas dans notre vocabulaire!

Ils virent Grey arriver souriant.

Jubia: Grey-sama...

Grey: Allez Jubia...on va lui montrer la puissance de Fairy Tail.

Hippolyte: Oh Grey Fullbuster! Je t'attendais parce que vois-tu t'as vaincu mon pote alors...

Grey: Ouais ben va falloir te donner à fond parce que pas question que je perde.

Les combats se poursuivent alors que désormais la Porte a disparut avec tout une réalité, les mages doivent désormais arrêter Dragon's Eye avant qu'il soit trop tard.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les combats reprennent Kai va tout donner pour vaincre Kara alors que Grey et Jubia s'unissent pour affronter Hippolyte, Erza va encore surprendre le public dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "L'union de l'eau et la glace".**

 **Classement des guildes.**

 **1st: Fairy Tail= 91 Pts.**

 **2nd: Dragon's Eye=81 Pts. Eliminé.**

 **3rd: Sabertooth= 65 Pts.**

 **4th: Mermaid Heel= 58 Pts.**

 **5th: Lamia Scale= 51 Pts.**

 **6th: Heaven's Tribe=50 Pts.**

 **7th: Blue pegasus=30 Pts. Eliminé.**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus= 27 Pts.**

 **Merci d'être toujours là à lire ma fic je vous retrouve la prochaine fois tchao.**


	155. Chapitre 155: L'union de l'eau et de

**L'arc des Grand Jeux se poursuit avec la Porte de la réalité alternative scellé les fées doivent se concentrée désormais sur une armée de Dragon, pendant ce temps Fairy Tail continue de montrer sa domination dans ses Grands jeux inter-magique.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 155: L'union de l'eau et de la glace.**

Les spectateurs sont scotchés sur les écrans montrant les combats Derton et Jade sont inquiets concernant la suite.

Derton: Princesse...

Jade: Je m'inquiète de la situation d'Arcadios...sa fait un moment qu'il n'est pas revenue.

Derton: Voulez-vous que j'aille vérifier?

Jade: Inutile...les Jeux sont sur le points de s'achever je le sens...

Le ciel prend déjà une teinture orangé alors qu'en ville les combats se poursuivent parmi les mages restant, Kai est toujours face à Kara sous sa forme God Soul.

Kai: Tu me vends du rêve...t'es aussi forte qu'Angel et sa me plait!

Kara: Merci. Hypernova de la Déesse Cosmique!

Elle projette une onde de choc cosmique Kai se tient prêts.

Kai: Bouclier de Neptune!

Il se protège de l'onde de choc mais celle-ci brise son bouclier et le repousse, il observe la mage d'Heaven Tribe qui est déjà face à lui.

Kara: Poing quasar de la Déesse Cosmique!

Elle donne un coup dans le ventre de Kai qui eu le souffle coupé.

Macao: Sa a dut faire mal...

Vanessa: J'espère qu'il arrivera à s'en relever.

Kai sourit.

Kai: Pas mal...

Kara est surprise alors que le poings de Kai s'entoure d'eau électrifié.

Kai: Mais j'ai encore un atouts dans ma manche!

Il frappe Kara dans la mâchoire la repoussant avant d'inspirer.

Kai: HURLEMENT FOUDROYANT DU DRAGON D'EAU!

Son attaque frappe de pleins fouet Kara qui se ressaisit et vit une forme au-dessus de Kai, Kai la vit et rapidement esquive l'attaque d'Achille qui a rejoins sa partenaire.

Achille: Sa vas Kara?

Kara: Tu tombes à pique.

Chapati: Incroyable Kai se retrouve maintenant face à Achille et Kara! Aura t-il une chance face au mage qui vient de battre Bacchus!

Achille: Je voulais allez voir Erza mais...t'es le gars qui a déjà battu la fille de Blue Pegasus et le gars de Sabertooth...alors je suis venue.

Kai: Tant mieux sa manquait un peu de piquant. J'adore les deux contre un...surtout qu'avant je les ait pulvérisé.

Makarof et la guilde observent Kai face à deux adversaires en même temps.

Reby: Il est face à deux adversaires vraiment redoutable...

Odin: Achille peut tenir encore longtemps il semble que vous allez perdre votre premier mage Fairy Tail.

Makarof: Non nous croyons en ses capacités...Kai triomphera.

Roméo: Je l'espère parce que Achille est résistant et avec deux mages à la force brute...

Lisanna: Il a peut de chance de pouvoir les battre seul.

Pendant ce temps du côté d'Erza celle-ci est toujours en face à face contre Minerva, qui avec sa magie de Territoire en faisait baver à la Reine des Fées.

Minerva: Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois aussi résistante Erza...

Erza: Moi aussi tu es vraiment forte Minerva...mais pour le bien de ma guilde je me doit de te battre!

Minerva: Je te comprend. YAGDO LIGORA!

Du sol émerge alors une imposante statue Erza tente de s'éloigner un maximum alors que la statue explose, les deux autres combattantes sont elles aussi touchée. Erza parvient à se transformer et utiliser son armure de diamants pour bloquer une partie de l'explosion, malheureusement son bouclier part en miette et elle reprends sa tenue des grands jeux. Elle vit la zone dévasté avec Iris et Kagura tentant de se relever avec difficulté, Minerva observe la zone.

Minerva: J'avoue que là je suis peut-être aller un peu fort...mais c'est une compétition...et je me dois de gagner.

Erza: Pareil de mon côté!

Elle revêt son armure Hakama et sort ses sabres pour attaquer Minerva, qui utilise sa magie de territoire pour balayer la zone où avance Erza d'explosion. Elle parvient à atteindre Minerva et à la touche au niveau du ventre, mais Minerva parvient à faire une explosion suffisamment proche d'elle pour l'envoyer au sol. Minerva la laisse reprendre son souffle la fatigue de son combat contre Dragon's Eye commence à faire son effet.

Erza: Je continuerais de me battre...pour mes camarades.

Minerva: A la bonne heure...

Kagura faisait face à Iris la guerrière de Mermaid Heel commençait à s'épuiser, Iris déploie alors une lance arc-en-ciel.

Iris: Tu es prêtes?

Kagura: Toujours...chaque combat me rendra plus forte!

Elle attaque Iris qui rentre à nouveau dans le combat.

Chapati: Quels dure à cuire Erza, Minerva, Kagura et Iris malgré leurs blessures continuent de s'affronter, en sachant que les deux gagnante de ce duel devront encore s'affronter!

Yajima: Elles sont très forte mais Fairy Tail depuis le premier jour n'a cessé de nous impressionner.

Spectateur: Il est où le Dragon Solaire je veux le voir encore il est trop cool!

Femme: En plus il est séduisant.

Risley pouffe de rire.

Risley: On dirait que tu as de la concurrence Millianna.

Millianna rougit.

Millianna: Quel concurrence...Yuden m'aime y'a aucun doute là-dessus.

Beth: Tu rougis Millianna!

Millianna: Non c'est pas vrai!

Dans un autre coin de Crocus Grey et Jubia sont toujours face à Hippolyte.

Hippolyte: Vous vous allez me donner du rêve. Vos potes ont déjà battu des miens.

Grey: Ouais qu'est-ce que tu veux c'est ça la puissance de Fairy Tail.

Hippolyte: On va voir si vous êtes capable d'arrêter le fils du Dieu de la Mer!

Des tataouages bleus brille sur son corps alors que dans sa mains se rassemble de l'eau.

Hippolyte: GEYSERS DU DIEU DE LA MER!

Il projette un jet d'eau vers les deux mages.

Grey: Bouclier de Glace!

Son bouclier se créer mais éclate quand le jets percute celui-ci, Jubia se ressaisit.

Jubia: Nébuleuse aquatique!

Elle contre son jets d'eau par le siens sous les yeux de Grey.

Grey: Jubia...

Jubia: Jubie...ne tiendras...pas longtemps Grey-sama!

Grey fonce sur Hippolyte et créer ses sabres de glace mais le mage le remarque, il sort de la confrontation avec Jubia avant de roule sur le côté et tendre ses bras en avant

Hippolyte: DELUGE DU DIEU DE LA MER!

Un raz-de-marée se créer et frappe Grey et Jubia l'eau envahit alors la rue l'inondant alors que la pluie s'abat d'un seul coup, Hippolyte reprend son souffle.

Hippolyte: Ils m'ont forcé à utiliser l'un de mes sorts les plus puissants...

Odin observe avec Fairy Tai et les deux mages d'Heaven Tribe éliminer la scène.

Odin: Une magie très efficace...mais je doute que sa suffise.

Evy: Ces gars sont pas normal...je suis sûre qu'ils sont encore debout.

De l'eau sort une bulle créer par Jubia qui a protéger elle et Grey, l'eau arrive aux genoux des mages qui reprenne chacun leurs souffles.

Hippolyte: Whoua...pas mal...vous êtes sacrément coriace chez Fairy Tail...

Grey: Hé on a promis de gagner ces jeux à nos potes...

Jubia: Et compte bien tenir notre promesse...

Hippolyte: C'est beau les promesses...mais c'est dommage parce que je vais devoir la briser.

Grey: Ah ouais alors approche! Ange de glace!

Jubia: DEFERLENTE!

Hippolyte: Bouclier de Poséidon!

Il créer un mur d'eau qui bloque les attaques alors qu'il utilise l'eau pour se projeter vers eux, il les touche et les mets au sol mais ils se relèvent et observe Hippolyte qui sourit.

Hippolyte: Pas mal mais la prochaine va faire mal!

Il lève son bras et l'eau au pieds de Jubia et Grey s'élève les projetant en l'air avant d'être renvoyer au sol par une main faite d'eau.

Grey: OK là je vais me fâcher! ARC DE GLACE!

Il envoie des projectiles sur Hippolyte qui prévoie le coups.

Hippolyte: Armure du Dieu des Mers!

L'eau l'entoure et forme une armure d'eau qui arrête tous les projectile.

Grey: Dites-moi que je rêve!

Hippolyte: Non tu rêves pas!

Il créer un trident avec l'eau et l'envoie sur le couple qui n'a d'autre choix que d'esquiver, mais le mage d'Heaven Tribe utilise l'eau pour les réunirent.

Hippolyte: MUGISSEMENT DU DIEU DE LA MER!

Son souffle frappe les deux mages qui sont projeter dans l'eau, ils se relèvent blessé et face à Hippolyte protéger des assauts des mages. Pendant ce temps Luxus et toujours en compétition avec ces deux adversaires qui n'en démordent pas, Orga charge ses mains de foudre noir.

Orga: CANON 120 MM DU DIEU DE LA FOUDRE!

Il vise à la fois Zatanna mais aussi Luxus qui se prirent ce déluge de foudre, Luxus reprends du poil de la bête.

Luxus: Je vais te montrer ce que c'est un vrai combattant!

Luxus: Hallebarde du Dragon de la Foudre!

Il frappe alors Orga de la foudre le mage se défend puis Zatanna arrive son poings chargé de foudre.

Zatanna: POING DE ZEUS!

Elle frappe Orga qui est projeter dans la Tour du clocher qui explose la faisant s'écrouler sur le mage de Sabertooth vaincu.

Luxus: Hé c'est pas polie de piquer les victimes des autres!

Chapati: Incroyable retournement Zatanna a profité de l'attaque de Luxus pour envoyer Orga au tapis! Heaven's Tribe maque un point de plus!

Odin: Bien jouer Zatanna...mais on va devoir payer les réparations de la Tour du clocher...

Evy: Allons maître vous penserez à ça plus tard.

Modi: Luxus contre Zatanna un combat de titan.

Evergreen: Allez Luxus!

Bixrow: Tu peux le faire!

Makarof: Luxus peut le faire je sais qu'il en a les moyens...mais même sans Dragon's Eye la compétition est dure avec votre guilde.

Odin: Vous êtes en supériorité numérique Fairy Tail...mais il est vrai que vos mages commence à fatiguer de ses combats.

Gildarts, Exer et Jura sont toujours en pleins combat Exer vient de frapper Gildarts dans le thorax.

Cana: Ouille...sa vas laisser des marques.

Gildarts parvient à repousser son adversaire qui est tenace.

Gildarts: Vous faites honneur à votre réputation de Mage Sacrée...

Jura: Et toi dans ta réputation de meilleur mage de Fairy Tail...

Gildarts: Après la victoire de Yuden je suis plus sûre de mérité ce titre.

Jura sourit et se relève.

Jura: Dans ce cas défend le dans ce combat.

Gildarts: Sa a toujours été mon but!

Il frappe le sol pour le déformer et tenter d'avoir Jura où Exer, mais le mage de Foudre se trouve en hauteur.

Exer: RAVAGE DU DEMON DE LA FOUDRE!

Il fait pleuvoir les éclairs sur le champ de bataille Gildarts et Jura sont touché par la magie d'Exer, mais Gildarts vit le moment opportun.

Gildarts: Maintenant! PILIER DE LUMIERE!

Il dégage alors une importante énergie qui déferle sur Exer qui fut propulser alors dans les airs par la puissance de la magie de Gildarts, les spectateurs sont surpris.

Chapati: Incroyable Gildarts viens de propulser Exer dans les airs! Serait-ce la fin de Quattro Cerberus dans la compétition?

Jura: Impressionnant...

Gildarts: Un gaillard comme lui je suis sûre qu'il est encore en jeux...mais maintenant c'est entre toi et moi Jura.

Jura: Bien dans ce cas je peux me concentrer sur toi.

Gildarts s'approche de Jura le poings armée.

Jura: Grande muraille!

Il créer une muraille avec la roche mais Gildarts éclate la roche pour toucher Jura qui recule mais sourit devant le challenge. Gajeel et Rogue s'observent depuis plusieurs minute.

Gajeel: Bon on va rester planté là comme deux idiots...où le faire notre combat?

Rogue: Je t'attends! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE L'OMBRE!

Son hurlement frôle Gajeel.

Gajeel: POING FOUDROYANT DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Il frappe Rogue de plein fouet qui recule alors que Gajeel sourit et attaque Rogue sous les yeux de Sabertooth.

Rufus: Il ne reste que les Dragons et mademoiselle.

Dobengal: Ils peuvent faire la différence.

Rogue attaque Gajeel qui sent les coups de Rogue en plus des autres d'Evy plus tôt.

Gajeel: Pas mal mais j'ai encore des truc à t'apprendre.

Il repousse Rogue qui dévoile sa forme pré Dragon Force.

Gajeel: A la bonne heure...j'adore la rapidité.

Du côté de Kai celui-ci galère face aux deux mages d'Heaven Tribe.

Achille: RAGE DU DIEU DE LA GUERRE!

Il parvient à donner un coup de bouclier à Kai qui est projeter contre un bâtiment.

Kara: Pluie d'étoile de la Déesse Cosmique!

Une pluie d'étoile frappe le point où se trouvait Kai le public observe la scène choqué.

Spectateur: Avec ça il a pas put rester indemne.

Femme: Il va bien?

Kara et Achille observe la zone où se trouvait Kai.

Achille: On l'a eu?

Kara: Reste sur tes gardes ils sont coriaces...

Voix: Et pas qu'un peut...

Ils virent Kai revenir souriant a veste disparut laisse voir ses muscles faisant craquer toutes les filles dans l'arène, ils virent sa blessure dut au coup de tout à l'heure sanglante. Il avait aussi des bleues et des plaies sur son corps mais il souriait.

Kai: Vous savez...nous les Chasseurs de Dragons on peut combiner nos éléments...

Achille: Oui...tu as le mode de foudre...

Kai: Ouais mais pas que...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Ice Edge Exhibition"_

A tous les mages sont choqué des paroles de Kai qui dégage alors une énergie qui gèle l'eau prêts de lui, Kara et Achille virent Kai sortir ses écailles alors que l'eau qu'il génère contient des morceaux de glace.

Kara: De la glace!

Kai: Ouais...je dois remercier ma copine pour ça...

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Aline et Kai sont ensemble dans une chambre avant le dernier jours des épreuves._

 _Aline: Attends répète!_

 _Kai: T'as entendu...j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver débloquer une autre variante de ma force...comme Yuden et Natsu._

 _Aline: Tu as la foudre._

 _Kai: Ouais mais sa suffira pas. Je dois avoir besoin de ton pouvoir._

 _Aline: Et pourquoi le miens?_

 _Kai: Parce que t'es celle dont je suis tombé amoureux...et j'aimerais vraiment te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi._

 _Aline rougit et sourit._

 _Aline: OK...comment on fait?_

 _Kai: Simple on va se battre._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Kai sourit devant l'air choqué des deux mages d'Heaven's Tribe.

Kai: Et ce qui a de marrant...la glace se marie très bien avec l'eau.

Kara: Sa importe peu...on va te mettre au tapis.

Kai: Sa je crois pas! TECHNIQUE ANTI-DRAGON! TYPHON DU DRAGON DE GLACE!

Il projette alors un tourbillon de glace qui frappe de pleins fouet Kara, l'attaque démolie des bâtiments et passe juste devant Grey, Jubia et Hippolyte qui vit sa partenaire.

Hippolyte: Kara?!

Kara termine sa course dans un bâtiment complètement KO, Achille vit avec horreur sa partenaire vaincu mais n'eu pas le temps de contrer que Kai est en face de lui.

Kai: POING D'ACIER FOUDROYANT DU DRAGON DE GLACE!

Il frappe alors de pleins fouet Achille avec son poings couvert de glace et de foudre, le mage d'Heaven Tribe encaisse l'attaque mais laisse des marques Kai arrive tout de même face à lui.

Kai: AILE DU DRAGON DE GLACE!

Il enchaîne un deuxième attaque qui écrase Achille et l'envoie dans une fontaine à l'autre bout de Crocus, Kai se tient épuisé dans le champ de ruine qu'est désormais le centre de Crocus.

Chapati: Kai Longvail vient de terrasser Kara et Achille d'Heaven Tribe quel coup de maître! Il vient de donner deux points supplémentaire à Fairy Tail!

Jubia et Grey avait vue alors la glace de Kai et eurent une idée.

Grey: T'es prête princesse?

Jubia rougit et sourit.

Jubia: Prête!

Hippolyte: Vous compter faire quoi là?

Grey: Observe!

Il touche l'eau qui se met à geler très rapidement Hippolyte n'eu pas le temps de sortir de son armure qu'il se retrouve coincé à l'intérieur.

Hippolyte: QUOI?! Merde...je...je suis coincé...

Grey prit la main de Jubia.

Grey: Allez on y va!

Jubia: C'est partit!

Un tourbillons d'eau et de glace frappe Hippolyte coincé dans son armure qui finit comme ses deux autres camarades.

Grey: On l'a eu...

Chapati: Fabuleux! Après Achille et Kara! C'est Hippolyte qui mord la poussière! Fairy Tail fait un carnage!

Grey sert Jubia dans ses bras.

Grey: Bien joué Jubia.

Jubia sourit à Grey alors que dans les gradins de Fairy Tail c'est la fête.

Makarof: Bien joué!

Mavis: Ils ont réussie à terrasser les mages...ils sont fantastique.

Droy: Et avec ça on est loin dans le classement!

Macao: Reprenez-vous on a pas encore gagné...

Odin: Kara, Achille...Hippolyte...

Evy: C'est pas vrai...il reste plus qu'Iris, Zatanna et Auris...

Modi: La vache ils sont pas là pour plaisanter...

 _"Fin OST"._

Sur le champ de bataille Grey et Jubia sont subitement interrompue.

Voix: Bien joué Grey.

Grey se tourne pour voir Sherrya et Léon qui sont en pleine forme.

Grey: Léon!

Chapati: Léon Bastia et Sherrya Brendy viennent de vaincre Krysta et Elise de Mermaid Heel!

Léon: Il reste plus que nous deux et Jura...et vous?

Grey: Je crois qu'on est encore au complet...

Sherrya: Plus pour longtemps car maintenant on est à vous.

Grey sourit à Jubia.

Jubia: Bien alors approchez!

Mato: Oh un combat entre couple c'est fabuleux non d'une citrouille!

Léon et Sherrya rougissent.

Sherrya: On est pas...

Léon: Ensemble...

Grey: Allez Léon on va voir qui de nous deux...à le plus progresser.

Léon: Oui et cette fois je vais gagner.

Du côté d'Erza celle-ci recule face à un nouvelle assaut de Minerva.

Erza: Tu me laisse pas le choix! TRANSFORMATION! ARMURE DU DIEU DES DESTINEE!

Minerva vit l'imposante armure et la lance d'Erza qui donne des frissons à la mage.

Minerva: C'est pas vrai...I Raagd!

Elle envoit son rayon qu'Erza tranche avec sa lance.

Jet et Droy: ELLE A TRANCHE SA MAGIE!

Elfman: Je dirais même elle a tranché l'espace...

Reby: L'armure du Dieu des Destinée...j'ai lue qu'elle pouvait déchirer la magie...c'est comme l'armure du magicien de Nala en plus puissant.

Erza utilise ensuite sa lance et terrasse Minerva qui va s'écraser contre un pilier.

Minerva: Bien joué Erza...tu as gagné...

Chapati: Incroyable! Erza Scarlet vient de terrasser Minerva!

Erza se tourne alors vers Kagura et Iris qui parvient à vaincre la mage de Mermaid Heel au bouts d'un long combat.

Yajima: Il semble que le match va se disputer entre Erza et Iris...

Mato: Alors que Mermaid Heel est éliminer.

Kagura: Pardon les amies...

Risley sourit.

Risley: On a fait un beau parcours hein les filles?

Mermaid Heel: OUAIS!

Erza: On va enfin s'affronter.

Iris: On dirait...faisant un beau combat Titania...

Erza: Je suis d'accord.

Kai de son côté reprend son souffle soulagée d'avoir vaincu ses adversaires mais il sent alors une menace et saute en avant pour éviter Exer qui atterrit à la position où il était. Le mage de Quattro Cerberus légèrement amoché du combat contre Gildarts.

Makarof: EXER!

Mavis: Il est face à Kai!

Lisanna: Sa sent pas bons...

Kai: Génial...un mage Sacré...

Exer: Tu as terrasser quatre adversaires...

Kai sourit et sert le poing.

Kai: Ouais et tu seras le cinquième!

Chapati: Kai défie Exer l'un des Dix mages sacrée! Voilà un combat qui risque d'envoyer!

Yajima: Attendez il semble qu'il se passe quelque chose du côté de Yuden.

Yuden arrive sur une place le soleil couchant peinture d'orange les murs et le sol, il vit alors face à lui Sting souriant.

Sting: Yuden.

Yuden: Sting.

Le Dragon vit ensuite Auris arriver.

Auris: On dirait qu'on va l'avoir notre combat...

Yuden: Ouais...mais je vous propose de d'abord laisser les autres finir.

Sting: Pour le clou du spectacle.

Auris: Je suis d'accord on va clôturer ces jeux par notre combat.

Pendant ce temps dans les sous-sols du Palais alors que les mages commencent à s'organiser, ils virent sortir d'une galerie une personne portant une cape noir Arcadios est choque comme Crime Sorcière.

Jellal: Toi...

Inconnue: Vous avez réussie...la porte est scellé...

Natsu: Hein mais t'es qui toi?

L'inconnue observe Natsu qui reconnue alors la voix féminine qui parle.

Inconnue: Natsu...

Natsu est horrifiée et prononce ces mots.

Natsu: Lucy...

Lucy observe Natsu puis tous les regards se tournent vers l'inconnue retirant sa cape pour dévoiler le visage de.

Lucy: C'est pas vrai...

Lily: C'est impossible...

Happy: C'est...

Nashi: Maman?

Devant eux se trouvait une autre Lucy le regard envahit par le chagrin mais aussi la joie de revoir ses compagnons qu'elle croyait avoir perdu.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant on enchaîne l'avant dernière série de combat des grands Jeux Inter-magique, ses combats vont pousser les fées dans leurs retranchements alors que l'autre Lucy dévoile un message terrifiant pour les mages de Fairy Tail. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La Porte d'un autre temps".**

 **Classement des Grands Jeux.**

 **1st: Fairy Tail= 99 PTS.**

 **2nd: Dragon's Eye=81 Pts. Eliminé.**

 **3rd: Sabertooth=65 PTS.**

 **4th: Mermaid Heel=58 Pts. Eliminé**

 **5th: Heaven's Tribe= 56 Pts.**

 **6th: Lamia Scale= 53 Pts.**

 **7th: Blue Pegasus=30 Pts. Eliminé.**

 **8th: Quattro Cerberus=27 Pts.**

 **Merci à crocropaul pour se review ravie de voir que tu es toujours au rendez-vous sur ce à la prochaine tchao.**


	156. Chapitre 156: La Porte d'un autre temps

**L'arc des Grand Jeux continue Fairy Tail se retrouve en tête après avoir vaincue la plus part des mages, les mages doivent continuer de lutter pour la victoire de leurs guildes. Pendant ce temps le groupe de Natsu se retrouvent une nouvelle fois confronté à un cataclysme qui risque de réduire à néant tous leurs efforts.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 156: La Porte d'un autre temps.**

Natsu et ses camarades sont choqués de voir une autre Lucy juste en face d'eux.

Crow: Quoi...Lucy...alors...tu as put...passer?

Lucy F.: Passer quoi?

Ulia: Mais la porte...et sur...

Elle observe attentivement Lucy et sent en elle une magie différentes de celle qu'ils avaient connue.

Ulia: Je ne crois pas...que ce soit elle...

Crow: Quoi? Mais...non elle doit forcément venir de notre temporalité...à moins que...

Ils observent Arcadios.

Crow: Dites-moi sire Arcadios...comment compter vous détruire l'armée de Dragon?

Arcadios: Avec une porte qui se trouve à Crocus.

Ils se regardent entre eux.

Lucy F.: C'est la Porte par laquelle je suis passé...

Ils regardent la Lucy du futur perdu.

Chibi: Attendez...je croyais qu'il y en avait qu'une des portes...mais tu viens du futur?

Lucy F.: Oui...

Arcadios: Mais attendez...la Porte est censé être une arme non...vous nous l'avez dit...

Lucy F.: Quoi? Je...je n'ai jamais dit ça...et je ne vous est jamais parler avant maintenant...

Arcadios: Alors...

Jellal: Il y a donc une autre porte...

Raven: Mais l'armée de Dragon...c'est faux alors?

Lucy F.: Non...non elle est bien vrai...

Ils regardent Lucy en larme.

Lucy: Tu...tu peux nous expliquer?

Lucy F.: C'est arrivé après les Grands Jeux...des...des milliers de Dragons sont arrivé en masse...et...

Aline: Et?

Lucy F.: La Chasse Sauvage...et le Dragon Noir sont arrivées...

Tous les mages sont horrifiées d'entendre Lucy à la surface Kai est face à Exer dégageant encore de la foudre rose.

Exer: Tu as l'air si convaincu de pouvoir me battre...

Kai: Ouais...parce que je me bats pas seulement pour moi...mais pour mes potes...alors on le commence ce combat?

Exer: Tu fais honneur à la réputation de Fairy Tail! POING RAVAGEUR DU DEMON DE LA FOUDRE!

Il manque de peu Kai.

Kai: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE GLACE!

Il frappe alors Exer dans la mâchoire mais mais ce n'est pas assez il créer de gros éclair qu'il lance sur lui, il s'en prit un de pleins fouet mais se relève lentement.

Kai: Whoua tu ternis pas à ta réputation...t'es sacrément balèze.

Exer: Mais je n'ai pas encore dévoiler toute ma puissance!

Il tends son bras alors que son haut éclate et dévoile alors une traîné noir formant des éclairs, ses éclairs parcours les sol et créer des traînées noir.

Exer: Tu es prêts?

Kai: Prêt...

Exer rapidement fonce sur Kai et frappe le Chasseur de Dragon qui traverse Crocus il freine son recule, pendant ce temps Grey et Léon se font face les deux prêts à s'affronter.

Léon: Aigle de Glace!

Des aigles foncent droit sur Grey.

Grey: C'est tout? Ange de Glace!

Il renvoie des projectiles qui s'entre-choque avec l'aigle qui parvient cependant à passer et frapper Grey, il recule et vit son vieil ami ses deux mains joints.

Grey: Je vois...dans ce cas il est temps pour moi de contre-attaquer Jubia tu me suis?

Jubia: Oui Grey-sama!

Léon: Sherrya!

Sharrya: Bien reçu! Mugissement du Dieu Céleste!

Elle envoie son souffle sur les deux adversaires.

Jubia: Déferlente!

Elle envoie des ondes d'eau sur les deux mages qui les esquivent permettant à Grey de contre-attaquer.

Grey: Roue de Glace!

Il envoie une roue frapper directement Léon qui se le prends, Sherrya intervient.

Sherrya: Poing destructeur du Dieu Céle...

Jubia: Nébuleuse aquatique!

Elle parvient à atteindre Sherrya qui retombe au sol, Léon rejoins sa partenaire alors que Grey prépare un nouvel assaut.

Grey: Cheval de Glace!

Léon: Pic de Glace!

Le cheval s'empale dans les pics et disparaît Sherrya en profite pour se rapprocher des deux mages de Fairy Tail.

Sherrya: Ô vent! Ô vent! Arrache la terre et fais-les danser jusqu'au ciel! Danse du Dieu Céleste!

Elle frappe les deux mages avec un tourbillon de vent noir les projetant en l'air avant qu'ils ne retombent violemment au sol.

Léon: Alors Grey tu n'arrives plus a tenir la cadence?

Grey: Tu vas voir...j'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mots...

Dans le boxe de Lamia Scale Obaba était ravie.

Obaba: Bien Sherrya, Léon! continuer comme ça!

Sherry: Vue que Fairy Tail à tant de point...est-ce que sa vaut le coup de continuer?

Obaba: Tais-toi où je te fais tourner!

Sherry tourne sur elle même.

Sherry: Mais je suis en trains de tourner!

Roméo: Je me demande si ils vont tenir longtemps avec tous les combats qu'ils ont subis...

Jet: Je dirais que le plus à plaindre serait Yuden...il va devoir affronter deux adversaires en même temps.

Makarof: Sa ne l'arrêtera pas...

Mavis: Non...mais nous devons croire en cette génération...ils peuvent accomplir des merveilles.

Luxus recule face à un nouvelle assaut de Zatanna qui déploie sa foudre bleuté.

Luxus: Ravie de voir que vous les Enfants de Dieu n'êtes pas du chiqué.

Zatanna: C'est moi qui devrait te le dire Luxus...tu ne ternis pas à ta réputation.

Luxus: Et encore je me donne pas encore à fond.

Zatanna: Oh alors je devrais l'être pour que tu le sois...

Elle se concentre et pousse un hurlement alors que des tatouages bleuté apparaissent sur son corps, certains de ses tatouages ont la forme d'éclair elle charge son poings de foudre et frappe le sol pour envoyer un arc de foudre sur Luxus qui l'évite.

Luxus: Hurlement du Dragon Foudroyant!

Il envoie son souffle sur Zatanna qui bloque avec une barrière de foudre avant de tendre ses mains vers l'avant.

Zatanna: JUGEMENT DE L'OLYMPE!

Des éclairs se dirige vers Luxus et le frappe de pleins fouet pour l'envoyer au sol, le mage de foudre se redresse amochée de l'attaque de Zatanna.

Luxus: Whoua...elle plaisante pas...

Zatanna avait dans ses yeux de l'électricité.

Zatanna: Je vais te montrer la puissance que peut avoir un Enfant de Dieu!

Luxus: J'attends que ça...mais crois pas vaincre un Chasseur de Dragon!

Zatanna: C'est un défi!

Luxus: Non...c'est un prédiction! POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE LA FOUDRE!

Il frappe Zatanna celle-ci se retrouve à son tour au sol mais elle se relève souriante.

Zatanna: J'adore ça...Luxus Dreyar...

Luxus observe des poings.

Luxus: Voyons si j'arrive à faire comme toi Kai...

Il créer alors des griffes de foudre qu'il présent à Zatanna.

Luxus: Nous on est capable de ça.

Zatanna: Impressionnant...nous on est capable de faire ça!

Elle créer alors avec sa foudre une épée de foudre bleu qu'elle tend vers Luxus.

Bixrow: Whoua elle plaisante pas...

Fried: Luxus va gagner c'est obligé.

Evergreen: Bien entendue...c'est un mage de Fairy Tail.

Lisanna: Il semble qu'Erza et Gajeel est aussi des difficultés avec leurs adversaires.

Du côté de Gajeel celui-ci tente d'atteindre Rogue qui utilise les ombres pour se déplacer vers Gajeel.

Rogue: SERRE DU DRAGON DE L'OMBRE!

Il griffe Gajeel à partir des ombres le Chasseur de Dragon d'acier inspire.

Gajeel: Hurlement foudroyant du Dragon d'acier.

Il ravage le couloir de pilier dans lequel il se trouve mais Rogue réapparaît derrière lui, il concentre sa magie de Chasseur de Dragon.

Rogue: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE L'OMBRE!

Il frappe Gajeel avant de rapidement le mettre au sol avec ses puissantes griffes d'ombre, Gajeel se relève et vit les griffes de Rogue.

Gajeel: Ouais je vois...Kai montre sa technique à Yuden...et ensuite tous le monde le copie...alors moi aussi.

Il créer des griffes d'acier remplie de foudre.

Rogue: Sa ne te suffiras pas Gajeel.

Gajeel: On parie?

Rogue: Tu vas voir...

Il passe alors en Dragon Force et les coups son plus violent Gajeel tente d'avoir Rogue et parvient à le griffer au niveau du visage, cependant le Chasseur de Dragon de l'ombre relâche de l'ombre sur Gajeel qui se retrouve paralyser.

Rogue: Avec ça je vais pouvoir t'éliminer facilement...

Gajeel: Compte pas trop dessus...

Du côté d'Erza celle-ci avait déjà engagé le combat avec Iris elle portait son armure aux ailes noire pour rivaliser avec la Valkyrie. Celle-ci passe dans son dos et tente d'avoir la Reine des Fées mais elle bloque ses épées arc-en-ciel, avant de se retourner et entaille la joue d'Iris.

Iris: Bien joué...

Erza: Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre...j'arriverais à te battre!

Iris: Je l'espère...je sens d'ailleurs que Zatanna à utiliser son potentielle...je pense que maintenant c'est à moi...

Erza est surprise alors qu'Iris fait disparaître son épée arc-en-ciel qui en disparaissant créer des tatouages arc-en, ses ailes prennent la même couleur et elle dégage une puissance plus grande qu'avant les plumes de ses ailes deviennent plus lumineuse. Elle observe Erza souriante.

Erza: Tu peux augmenté ta puissance autant de fois que tu le veux...jamais je n'abandonnerais.

Iris: Je sais...et c'est pour ça que je suis contente de t'affronter Erza!

Elle fonce à toute vitesse sur Erza qui dut bloquer mais pas longtemps car Iris ses ailes en reculant pour envoyer des plumes pour la blesser.

Erza: Transformation! Armure de la Nature! Roue Céleste!

Elle envoie ses épées sur Iris qui tends son bras.

Iris: EGIDE D'ASGARD!

Les épées s'écrase sur le bouclier d'Iris qui fonce juste après sur Erza les deux guerrières s'échange de violent coup d'épée, les chocs fragilisent la structure de l'édifice qui commence à partir en miette. Iris recule pour charger de la magie en elle, une aura arc-en-ciel l'entoure et elle observe Erza paré à la recevoir.

iris: ASSAUTS DES VALKYRIES!

Elle fonce sur Erza qui se prépare mais elle est alors attaqué dans le dos par un clone d'Iris arc-en-ciel.

Lisanna: C'était quoi ce truc?

Odin: L'Assaut des Valkyries...

Les mages éliminé précédemment sont prêts d'Odin souriant.

Kara: C'est une attaque redoutable...

Evy: Plus que l'aura de Gaia...mais...

Hippolyte: Mais?

Evy: J'ai le sentiment qu'elle se relèvera.

Erza subie plusieurs dizaines d'attaque provenant de Valkyries arc-en-ciel, elle finit au sol son armure en ruine et du sang coulant de ses blessure. Iris se dresse alors au-dessus d'elle et lance alors sa lance arc-en-ciel provoquant une explosion qui détruit intégralement ce qu'il reste de la structure.

Wally: Whoua elle a du faire mal celle-là...

Ils virent Erza encore debout mais blessé de l'assaut son armure est détruite, elle observe Iris se tenant devant elle flottant dans les airs.

Erza: Bravo...tu es vraiment très forte...

Une explosion attire les regards des spectateurs sur Jura et Gildarts qui est mis à mal par le mage sacré, Jura fait pleuvoir de la roche sur lui et son corps porte déjà les séquelles de l'affrontement.

Cana: Allez papa...

Jura lui aussi est amochée des assauts de Gildarts.

Jura: Laisse-moi te féliciter tu es aussi résistant qu'on le dit.

Gildarts: Je te retourne le compliment...peu de personne peuvent se vanter d'un tel exploit.

Ohbaba sourit en voyant Jura dominer Gildarts.

Ohbaba: Jura n'est pas seulement qu'un mage sacré Makarof, selon le classement il est le cinquième.

Shaw: Uniquement parce qu'on peut pas battre les quatre autres.

Ohbaba: Tu as gagné je vais te faire tourner!

Shaw tourne sur lui-même avec Toby.

Ohbaba: Les quatre Roi Céleste d'Ishval ne sont même pas des hommes, par conséquent Jura est le mage le plus puissant de l'humanité!

Jura joint ses mains et deux paume de pierre s'écrase sur Gildarts qui parvient cependant a s'extirper de l'attaque et tente une nouvelle fois de toucher Jura.

Jura: Grondement du Mont Fuji!

Il frappe alors Gildarts d'une grande force physique créant un cratère quand le mage de Fairy Tail toucha le sol.

Makarof: Gildarts...

Mavis: La force de Jura Nekis est impressionnante...je redoutai qu'il soit le principal problème de ces jeux.

Cana: Mon père peut vaincre Jura premier je le sais...

Lisanna: Cana a raison on doit croire en nos amis.

Ils encouragent leurs camarades alors que Kai se remettant à peine d'un coup d'Exer le vit juste face à lui.

Exer: AURA DU DEMON DE FOUDRE!

Kai est alors projeter contre des débris le corps meurtrie par ses combats et les assauts d'Exer.

Exer: Abandonne...tu n'as aucune chance de vaincre l'un des Dix Mages Sacrée.

Kai réfléchit alors à la phrase d'Exer son états et aussi l'écart de puissance entre les deux fait douter le Chasseur de Dragon d'eau mais c'est alors qu'un flash avec Otohimé lui vient à l'esprit.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Kai enfant se bat avec Gajeel et le Chasseur de Dragon d'acier envoie une nouvelle fois Kai au tapis._

 _Gajeel: Hé voilà!_

 _Metallicana: On dirait que ton fils est en difficulté Otohimé!_

 _Otohimé: Tais-toi! Kai relève-toi et bats toi!_

 _Kai: Sa sert à rien...à chaque fois Gajeel me bat il est plus fort que moi! L'eau sa a jamais battu de l'acier!_

 _Otohimé l'asperge alors d'eau le réveillant._

 _Kai: HE T'ES PAS BIEN!_

 _Otohimé: Arrête de pleurnicher tu veux! Parfois la force d'un adversaire ne signifie rien! Ton adversaire à beau avoir toute la puissance si il veut, mais il suffit qu'une seule de tes attaques l'atteigne pour tout changer! Ce qui compte c'est la détermination que tu as! Et la détermination est la seule force qu'aucun coup ne pourra briser! Alors relève-toi et montre que t'es digne d'être un Chasseur de Dragon!_

 _Kai réfléchit il se relève Gajeel est prêts à l'avoir il parvient à frapper Kai mais celui-ci concentre alors sa détermination dans son poings entourée d'eau, et parvient à envoyer Gajeel au tapis._

 _Kai: OUAIS!_

 _Otohimé: Alors tu vois._

 _Kai: Merci t'es la meilleure Otohimé!_

 _Otohimé sourit fièrement alors que Metallicana est dégouter._

 _Métallicana: Sa vas prend pas la grosse tête._

 _Otohimé: T'EN VEUX UNE DE GROSSE TÊTE!_

 _"Fin du Flash-back"_

 _"OST Fairy Tail- Main Theme 2014"._

Kai sourit en repensant à ces paroles et se relève sous le regards surpris d'Exer.

Kai: La détermination...j'avais oubliée ça Otohimé...

Exer: Tu te relève malgré que je soit le plus fort...tu ne manques pas de crans je te l'accord mais c'est finie. POING RAVAGEUR DU DEMON DE FOUDRE!

Il frappe alors Kai de toute sa force au visage et au lieu de retomber, Exer et le stade est choqué de voir le Chasseur de Dragon debout.

Kai: La force sa signifie rien...ce qui compte...

Il sert le poings qui s'entoure de glace et d'éclair et observe Exer qui vit son regards brulant.

Kai: C'est la détermination!

Il frappe alors Exer au visage pour le repousser il vit alors Kai entourée d'eau de glace et de feu.

Kai: Et nous à Fairy Tail ont est tous déterminée!

Exer: Incroyable...

Il charge sa foudre dans ses mains.

Exer: RAVAGE DU DEMON DE FOUDRE!

Il lance une puissante attaque électrique que Kai esquive en se propulsant avec son eau sur Exer qui le vit juste en face de lui.

Kai: POING FOUDROYANT DU DRAGON DE GLACE!

D'un puissant coup il frappe Exer qui part s'écraser dans un bâtiment complètement sonné, tous les mages sont choqué de la prouesse de Kai.

Chapati: Incroyable! Kai Longvail vient d'envoyer un des Dix Mage Sacré au tapis et élimine par la même occasion Quattro Cerberus!

Kai sourit en voyant son coup qui avait résonné comme le tonnerre alors que Grey et Jubia l'ont entendu;

Grey: Message reçu...t'es prête Jubia!

Jubia: Oui Grey-sama.

Elle prit la main de Grey qui rassemble sa glace et Jubia son eau sous les yeux émerveiller de Sherrya, Léon observe Grey et Jubia rassembler leurs pouvoir.

Léon: Sherrya vite on s'active...

Sherrya: C'est beau...

Léon: Sherrya?

Il vit sa partenaire hypnotisé Léon la secoue.

Léon: Hé Sherrya me lâche pas maintenant...ressaisit toi!

Elle vit alors l'attaque d'eau et de glace.

Grey et Jubia: ATTAQUE COMBINEE! NEBULEUSE DE GLACE!

Ils projettent l'attaque sur les deux mages incapable de réagir et son projeter dans les airs.

Léon: TU ES UNE INCAPABLE!

Sherrya: JE SUIS DESOLEE!

Ils disparaissent dans les cieux sous le regards d'Ohbaba horrifiée alors que Grey tient la main de Jubia rougissante.

Jubia: Heu...Grey-sama...vous allez me tenir la main...longtemps?

Grey sourit et finit par embrasse Jubia sous les yeux de tous les spectateurs.

Millianna: Oh ils sont trop mignon...

Chapati: Grey et Jubia viennent de terrasser Léon et Sherrya ne laissant que Jura à l'équipe de Lamia Scale!

Grey sourit à sa petite-amie.

Grey: Pour l'éternité...

Elle sourit et se blottit contre Grey alors que Gajeel rit en entendent les nouvelles.

Gajeel: Je crois que c'est le moment où je te botte les fesses...

Rogue est surpris alors que Gajeel commence à manger l'ombre déployer par Rogue.

Rogue: Quoi...tu...tu manges les ombres!

Gajeel se libère de la prison et déploie ses écailles d'acier alors que son regards devient sombre, Rogue fut surpris de la monté de puissance de Gajeel qui dégaine son épée.

Gajeel: LAME OBSCURE DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Il parvient à atteindre Rogue qui s'effondre comme une mouche lui aussi sous les yeux de Frosch.

Frosch: ROGUE!

Lector: Il c'est fait battre!?

Minerva: Fairy Tail reprend du poil de la bête...

Erza entends les victoires de ses camarades et revêt son armure Hakama, elle arme son sabre en souriant.

Erza: Un seul coup peut faire la différence...

Iris: Erza...

Erza relève la tête souriante.

Erza: JE N'AI BESOIN QUE D'UN COUP POUR GAGNER!

Erza se propulse vers Iris son épée armée.

Iris: EGIDE D'ASGARD!

Son bouclier se créer mais la lame d'Erza passa au travers Iris est surprise alors qu'Erza retombe au sol l'épée brandit, Iris retombe au sol souriante.

Iris: Tu m'as eu...bien joué...Titania...

Odin est choqué comme Heaven's Tribe.

Odin: Iris...

Achille: Elle...l'a battu...

Les spectateurs sautent de joie devant l'exploit d'Erza.

Chapati: Formidable! Erza Scarlet vient de terrasser Iris! Fairy Tail fait un carnage!

Gildarts sourit alors que Jura a entendu.

Jura: Je vais tout donner dans cette attaque! FRACAS ROYAL!

Il créant une grande explosion de roche à l'endroit où se trouve Gildarts qui parvient à s'en échapper avant d'armer son poings.

Gildarts: Toute ma détermination se trouve dans ce coup!

Il frappe alors Jura qui termine sa course dans un bâtiment celui-ci avant de s'évanouir lâche un sourire.

Jura: Il m'a...battu...

Ohbaba est horrifié en voyant la scène.

Ohbaba: Léon...Jura...

Sherry: Grr! Sherry mais quel nulle!

Ohbaba tourne sur elle-même alors que la foule acclame Fairy Tail.

Chapati: C'est incroyable! Gildarts vient de vaincre un des Dix mages sacrée! Fairy Tail vient d'éliminer Lamia Scale! Il ne reste qu'un match!

Luxus sourit alors que Zatanna est choqué de l'entendre.

Zatanna: Mais vous êtes qui...vous avez vaincu deux des Dix mages Sacrée...

Luxus: Oh sa c'est rien...Yuden en a battu déjà deux...et il en est ressortit en un seul morceau.

Zatanna: Crois pas que je vais perdre comme les autres! Voilà mon attaque! ECLAIR DE ZEUS!

Son éclair énorme part droit sur Luxus qui se le prends mais l'absorbe sous les yeux horrifiée de Zatanna.

Luxus: HALLEBARDE DIVIN DU DIEU DRAGON DE LA FOUDRE!

Il projette une hallebarde de foudre jaune et bleu qui frappe Zatanna de pleins fouet la faisant elle aussi s'écraser dans des habitations, l'Unité Raijin saute de joie comme Makarof souriant alors que Mavis sourit.

Mavis: Ils ont réussie.

Chapati: FABULEUX! FAIRY TAIL A PRESQUE ELIMINER TOUS LES MAGES SUR LEURS CHEMINS SANS PERDRE L'UN DES LEURS! C'EST FORMIDABLE!

Yajima: Ils ont donner une belle démonstration de force!

Dans le Palais les mages entendent les paroles au stade les mages de Fairy Tail saute de joie.

Angel: On a gagner?

Arcadios: En tous cas vous êtes dans les favoris...

Chapati: Il ne reste désormais plus qu'un seul duel entre trois grand mage!

Toutes la caméras se braque alors sur Yuden, Sting et Auris souriant.

Sting: Sa a pas mis longtemps.

Auris: Ouaip...même si on te bats...on devra se frotter aux autres...

Yuden: Ouais mais sa arrivera pas...

Sting: Ah ouais?

Yuden sourit avant de déployer ses flammes solaire, alors que Sting déploie sa lumière et Auris son feu divin;

Yuden: Parce que je compte bien gagner! Mais avant on va donner le clou du spectacle!

Sting: Le dernier match...

Auris: Des Grand Jeux inter-magique.

Sur les toits a l'abris caché dans l'obscurité s'amenant Acnologia observe en cachette le combat.

Acnologia: On va voir ce que tu vaux...et pourquoi Ama tiens tant à toi.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant s'annonce le dernier combat des Grand Jeux-Inter magique qui remportera ce match entre les trois puissants adversaires sous le regards de tous s'engage un combat qui décidera de l'avenirs de l'humanité. Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Gloria".**

 **Pas de classement car il est inutile de préciser qui a le plus de points. Sinon merci à tous de continuer de lire ma fic alors que l'arc arrive dans le dernier quart.**


	157. Chapitre 157: Gloria

**L'arc des Grand Jeux le dernier combat est arrivé Yuden, Sting et Auris vont devoir tout donner pour faire de ce combat quelque chose de grandiose.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 157: Gloria.**

Dans le Palais Arcadios arrive dans le grand couloir avec les mages.

Arcadios: Lapis allons voir ta mère pour la rassurer.

Lapis: Oui papa...

Arcadios: On doit tirer cette histoire de porte au clair.

Ils partent alors que Crow reste sur place avec sa soeur.

Crow: Alors...tu vas le suivre?

Raven: Je le dois...c'est mon devoir.

Crow: Je vois...bon moi je vais rester avec les filles...on doit se préparer à verrouiller cette porte aussi.

Raven: Entendu...Loup Affamé!

Kama: A vos ordres.

Sardean: J'espère qu'on se reverra quoi.

Ils s'en vont alors qu'Angel observe la Lucy du Futur.

Angel: Tu dis êtres venu par une autre porte Eclipse...

Lucy F.: Oui...c'est ça...

Natsu: J'y comprend rien on a bien détruit la Porte qui permettait à Darkness d'arriver ici.

Crow se rend à l'évidence.

Crow: Attendez...la Tour à dis qu'ils avaient charger les fragments d'âmes...sa veut dire que...la perle...

Happy: C'était un fragment d'âme!

Lucy: Mais elle est où alors l'autre?

Crow: Aucune idée...Jellal, Ayumi allez prévenir les autres.

Nala: Je vous accompagne...Angel reste ici avec les exceeds pour tenter de stopper Dragon's eye d'ici je dois prévenir le maître fondateur et le maître.

Angel: OK faites gaffe.

Jycrain: Crime Sorcière.

Cobra: C'est partit.

Ils partent à travers une fenêtre alors que la Lucy du Futur soupire.

Lucy: Sa vas?

Lucy F.: Disons que...dans...dans l'avenirs j'ai...j'ai rencontré...Nashi et Amy...

Ils sont surpris et observe Lucy du Futur qui observe les deux petites filles.

Nashi: C'est vrai?

Lucy F.: Oui...et...te revoir sa fait du bien...

Mirajane: Lucy...y'a t-il d'autres survivant à part toi?

Lucy F.: Je l'ignore...mais je dois ma survie à une personne...

Wendy: Qui?

Lucy F.: Acnologia.

Ils eurent un choc en entendant Lucy alors que sur la place où sont les trois combattants Yuden s'échauffe sous les yeux des spectateurs.

Chapati: Nous y voici chères amis...le dernier combat de ces Grands Jeux Inter-magique! Yuden contre Sting et Auris dans un combat royal.

Mavis: Il peut y arriver je le sais...

Makarof: Oui nous le savons tous...

Droy: Allez Yuden!

Evergreen: Montre que t'es un vrai mage de rang S!

Bixrow: Théoriquement il l'a déjà prouvé.

Evergreen: Tu sais de quoi je parle crétin!

Yuden: Bon...qui veut aller en premier?

Auris: On a qu'à aller tous en même temps.

Sting: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON SACREE!

Il attaque Yuden qui parvient à réceptionner l'attaque de Sting.

Yuden: Hé!

Sting: Désolée mais c'était tentant.

Yuden: Je te comprend! Serre du Dragon Solaire!

Il tourne avec ses jambes enflammé pour repousser Sting mais Auris arrive.

Auris: POING RAVAGEUR DE LA DEESSE SOLAIRE!

Son poings s'enflamme de flamme rouge et atteint Yuden au visage il se réceptionne et charge son poing de feu Infernal et solaire.

Yuden: Poing Infernal du Dragon Solaire!

Il frappe Auris qui réceptionne l'attaque.

Auris: T'y vas déjà comme ça!

Yuden: C'est un combat où pas un combat?

Auris sourit.

Auris: Tu me plaît!

Il attaque Yuden qui bloque avec son bras l'assaut pour voir Sting débouler en mode semi Dragon Force.

Sting: LE SAINT JUGEMENT DE LUMIERE!

Son coup projette les deux mages en arrière et se réceptionne dans des bâtiments, les mages de Fairy Tail restant en compétition reste à l'écart et regarde le combat avec leurs derniers adversaires.

Léon: Dis donc Yuden a bien progresser depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'est vue.

Grey: Ben disons que quand on démolie deux Mages Sacrée y'a de quoi faire.

Sherrya: Il est formidable.

Jubia: Jubia est sure qu'il va gagner.

Grey: Ouais mais n'oublie pas qu'il vient de démolir Dragon's Eye et qu'il en est pas ressortit indemne.

Acnologia observait le combat depuis sa position en admirant les flammes de Yuden, qui revient dans le jeux et sourit face à Sting.

Sting: Dis donc t'en démord pas.

Yuden: Non faudra me tuer pour espérer gagner.

Auris revient aussi souriant.

Auris: On va pas aller jusque-là.

Sting: Ouais...après tout sa me la mettrais mal de tuer mon idole.

Yuden: Sérieux?

Sting: Ouais toi et Natsu êtes mes idoles.

Yuden: Merci...on a tendance à dire que Fairy Tail a une mauvaise influence sur les autres guildes.

Auris: La notre est la définition claire...le nombre de destruction qu'on cause fait blêmir le maître. Une fois lors d'une mission on a intégralement raser un quartier.

Yuden: Bof nous on a détruit un village entier une fois...

Makarof est blasé de la conversation comme Mavis et Odin.

Makarof: Ils sont obligé de parler de ça...

Mavis: C'est...gênant...

Odin: Surtout qu'ils vont sans doute causer d'autres dégâts.

Auris: Allez et si on reprenait!

Il s'entoure de flamme rouge en souriant.

Auris: Il me tarde de tous vous pulvériser!

Yuden: Ah ouais alors ramenez-vous!

Il déploie alors la foudre prêt à affronter ses adversaires Acnologia est surpris.

Acnologia: Il maîtrise la foudre...pas mal...

Yuden fonce alors sur Auris qui tends ses bras.

Auris: FOURNAISE DE LA DEESSE SOLAIRE!

Il projette ses flammes sur Yuden qui sent le brûlure de celle-ci, alors que Sting fonce sur Auris.

Sting: HURLEMENT SACREE DU DRAGON BLANC!

Il projette un souffle d'énergie blanche intense frappant Auris qui utilise ses bras comme bouclier, Yuden arrive les bras enflammé.

Yuden: AILE FOUDROYANTE DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il attaque alors Sting qui se prend l'attaque de plein fouet mais il se redresse et décoche une droit dans l'abdomen de Yuden, Auris charge alors une boule de feu.

Auris: BOMBE ARDENT DE LA DEESSE SOLAIRE!

Il l'envoie l'explosion touche les deux mages qui se réceptionne sur Terre, Yuden cependant à plus de mal les blessures qu'il a subit de Dragon's Eye commence à légèrement pesé.

Iris: Ses blessures...

Erza: Elles devaient commencer à l'handicapé tôt ou tard.

Auris: Sa vas?

Yuden: Ouais...pas de soucis.

Sting observe Yuden inquiet alors que ses blessures sont plus où moins sérieuse, il charge cependant sur Sting qui se prend un coup.

Yuden: Baisse pas ta garde Sting...

Sting: Mais tes...

Yuden: J'ai connue pire.

Il repousse Sting qui se prépare;

Sting: Aile du Dragon sacrée!

Il attaque Yuden mais celui-ci évite d'un salto arrière l'assaut.

Yuden: HURLEMENT INFERNAL DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il projette ses flammes sur Sting alors qu'Auris inspire.

Auris: Rugissement de la Déesse Solaire!

Son attaque percute celle de Yuden et provoque une nouvelle explosion, Sting en profite pour charger une sphère de magie.

Sting: FLECHE DU DRAGON SACREE!

Il projette sa sphère dans les airs qui se divise en plusieurs énergie qui s'écrase sur les deux adversaires de Sting qui sont touché, Yuden fonce comme Auris le poings enflammé mais Sting se défend le choc provoque une onde de choc qui fait éclater toutes les vitres.

Makarof: Quel force...

Chapati: Quel match chères spectateurs ces trois là nous offre un combat digne des Grand Jeux!

Bacchus: La vache Yuden est carrément Wild!

Mavis observe Yuden tenir bons face aux assauts des deux mages elle sourit, alors que Nala finit par revenir.

Nala: Maître!

Makarof: Nala! Te voilà!

Ils accueillent la guerrière blessé mais vivante.

Makarof: Alors?

Nala: La Porte a été fermé...et selon Crow la réalité a été totalement anéantit avec les guerriers qui sont sortit.

Mavis: Un monde sacrifiée pour détruire le Dragon Noir.

Nala allait répliquer mais est attirer par le combat.

Nala: Yuden...que lui est-il arrivé?

Elfman: Il c'est battu comme un vrai mec.

Reby: Il a battu toute la guilde de Dragon's Eye à lui tous seul.

Nala est choqué alors que Mermaid Heel rejoins Nala.

Kagura: Alors?

Nala: C'est réglé...mais on doit encore parler de choses importantes.

Millianna: Nashi...et Amy...vont-elles bien?

Nala regarde Millianna.

Nala: On les a retrouver Millianna...Dragon's Eye les avaient capturé...

Elle est choqué Millianna inquiète pense à la petite.

Millianna: Où elle est?

Nala: Au palais entre de bonne mains...mais Millianna...on...on aurait dût t'en parler mais...

Millianna: Quoi?

Roméo: Dragon's Eye nous a...poser un ultimatum...remettre la perle que Chibi a prise où bien...ils tueraient les petites...

Makarof: Et malheureusement ils nous ont fait comprendre qu'ils étaient sérieux en envoyant la queue d'Amy...

Millianna est horrifiée comme les mages.

Millianna: Envoyer la queue...quand...quand même pas...

Makarof ne lança qu'un regard pour que Mermaid Heel comprennent Millianna éclate en sanglot.

Millianna: Ma petite fille...je veux la voir...je...je veux la serrer dans mes bras...

Kagura rassure Millianna en la prenant dans ses bras.

Kagura: Sa ira Millianna...les filles sont en sécurité j'en suis sûre...

Nala: Natsu est avec eux...

Millianna: Je sais...mais...je...je veux qu'elle soit là...

Nala réconforte Millianna alors que Yuden de son côté continue de se battre contre ses deux puissants adversaires, sa veste désormais carbonisé ils virent en plus de son écharpe celle qu'Amy portait ils y virent alors la trace de sang.

Sting: Du sang d'où il vient?

Ils regardent Yuden qui sert le poing.

Yuden: De ma fille...on l'a fait souffrir...et j'enverras les responsables en Enfer pour ça...mais maintenant je me bats pour ma guilde.

Acnologia observe la scène et baisse le regard compatissant.

Acnologia: Je vois que tu lui as laissé...cet attachement profond envers ses proches...je commence à comprendre...

Auris et Sting observe Yuden qui fonce alors sur Sting.

Yuden: POING INFERNAL DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe Sting en plein dans le visage mais le Chasseur de Dragon Sacré renvoie un coup dans Yuden, Auris arrive avec son poings entouré de flamme rouge.

Auris: Poing ravageur de la Déesse Solaire!

Il atteint Yuden et Sting mais le Chasseur de Dragon solaire recule et arme son poings.

Yuden: ERUPTION INFERNAL DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe le sol et provoque des éruptions de flamme chez ses deux adversaires, son corps couvert de blessures supportent le poids de la fatigue et de la douleur. Sting et Auris en ressortent eux aussi amoché de son attaques et les vêtements carbonisé.

Gildarts: Quel force...mais je ne sais pas si sa tiendras longtemps.

Jura: Je l'ai vue résister et se battre alors qu'un homme normal serait mort Gildarts...

Yuden prends un inspiration et créer des griffes de feu infernal et solaire, Sting suit son exemple alors qu'Auris créer avec ses flammes les mêmes griffes. Les trois s'affrontent alors dans un nouveau duel Sting atteint Yuden au flancs et Auris au bras, Yuden joints ses deux mains et parvient à frapper Sting; Auris veut le toucher mais il saute au-dessus de lui et le griffe dans le dos déchirant encore plus sa veste.

Auris: Hé!

Yuden: Désolée mais c'est le jeux! HURLEMENT INFERNAL DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Un nouveau souffle engouffre les deux adversaire de Yuden qui s'extirpe tous les deux des flammes amochées.

Minerva: Ils sont encore tous les trois debout!

Orga: Ce sont des monstres ces Chasseurs de Dragons!

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose.

Gajeel sourit en voyant le combat.

Gajeel: Dis donc Sting en a de la force.

Rogue: Pareil pour Yuden...mais Auris est aussi très fort.

Gajeel: Là on est d'accord.

Jade observe le combat surprise.

Jade: Ces trois-là se battent comme des lions ne cage...

Voix: Tout a fait Princesse.

Jade reconnue la voix d'Arcadios mais reste focaliser sur le match;

Jade: Arcadios...heureusement vous revoilà que c'est-il passé?

Arcadios: J'ai retrouvé quelqu'un...

Lapis: Maman...

Jade eu un choc elle se retourne avec Derton et des larmes coulent sur ses joues en voyant Lapis devant elle, ses cheveux vert mais sa peau bronzé.

Jadis: Lapis...mon petit garçon...

L'enfant se blottit contre sa mère en pleure elle sert Lapis contre elle si fort qu'elle a peur qu'il s'en aille.

Jade: Lapis...

Lapis: Maman...Fairy Tail m'a sauvé la vie...

Jade sourit.

Jade: Alors je leurs dois tellement...

Arcadios: Princesse...

Jade: Arcadios!

Arcadios rougit.

Arcadios: Heu...Jade on doit parler de la Porte...

Pendant ce temps Jude Hearthfillia arrive dans les tribunes de Fairy Tail.

Jude: Excusez-moi mais...avez...avez-vous trouvé Lucy?

Nala: Oui elle va bien...elle est avec Natsu et Nashi.

Jude: Oh dieu merci...

Reby: Par contre je ne sais pas si Yuden va pouvoir tenir longtemps...avec ses blessures...

Elfman: On doit croire en lui Lisanna.

Fried: Il a raison Yuden est plus résistant qu'on le pense.

Sur place Yuden observe ses deux adversaires souriants.

Yuden: La vache vous êtes aussi résistant que moi...

Auris: Ouais...mais on devrait passer au clou du spectacle tu crois pas?

Yuden sourit.

Yuden: Ouais.

Grey: Attends...ils...ils sont pas encore à fond?!

Sting sort alors ses écailles blancs comme Yuden qui déploie ses écailles avec ses marques rouges, Acnologia sourit en voyant l'état de Yuden. Auris lui sourit et enlève sa veste pour laisser ses flammes rouge l'envahir ses cheveux prirent une teinture blanche avec des mèches rouges. Sur son corps les flammes dessine d'étrange symbole semblables à ceux de Yuden un soleil rouge se dessine sur son torse, et ses bras se recouvre de marques rouges. Ses yeux deviennent rouge sang.

Yuden: Whoua...

Sting: La vache...

Auris: Sa en jette hein?

Sting: Dis voir...tu serais pas son frère jumeau? Parce qu'avec la coupe?

Yuden: Heu Sting...

Sting: Quoi?

Yuden: Je suis resté sept ans endormie sur Tenro.

Sting: Ah ouais mince.

Kai observe surpris la forme d'Auris.

Kai: On dirait que ces trois-là vont tous donner.

Exer: Ils sont bons...j'ai hâte de voir la conclusion de ce match!

Yuden se concentre et fonce sur Auris son poings entouré de flamme solaire, infernal et divine.

Yuden: POING INFERNAL DU DRAGON DIVIN SOLAIRE!

Il frappe Auris qui bloque son assaut et arme son poings.

Auris: POING RAVAGEUR DE LA DESSE DU SOLEIL!

Son coup est plus puissant qu'avant et envoie Yuden en arrière Sting tends ses bras.

Sting: Rayon sacré!

Ses rayons plus puissant qui blesse à la fois Yuden mais aussi Auris, qui charge des flamme dans ses mains.

Auris: TEMPÊTE SOLAIRE DE LA DEESSE!

Il envoie une vague de feu qui s'abat sur les deux adversaire mais Sting se rapproche de lui.

Sting: JUGEMENT SACRE DE LA LUMIERE!

Il frappe Auris qui bloque son bras mais Yuden arrive ses bras enflammé.

Yuden: AILE INFERNAL DU DRAGON DIVIN SOLAIRE!

Il frappe ses adversaire avec cette attaque mais les deux arrivent pour attaquer le Dragon solaire qui repousses ses adversaires qui inspire.

Sting: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SACREE!

Auris: RUGISSEMENT DE LA DEESSE SOLAIRE!

Yuden: HURLEMENT INFERNAL DU DRAGON DIVIN SOLAIRE!

Les trois attaques s'entre-choque créant une explosion et une onde de choc qui ravage la zone où ils sont avec les bâtiments, Makarof et Odin tombe dans les pommes en voyant les dégâts.

Nala et Kara: MAÎTRE!

Iris a les mains plaqué sur sa bouche.

Iris: Oh non...

Erza: Yuden a encore trop donné...

Iris: Auris aussi...

Zatanna se cogne le front avec sa main.

Zatanna: On essaye de minimiser les dégâts et cet abrutis ravage une partir de Crocus...

Luxus: Faut dire que nous non plus on a pas été brillant.

Zatanna: Pas faux.

Acnologia observe la zone en souriant.

Acnologia: On dirait qu'Ignir à détint sur lui par contre...

Les spectateurs virent les trois mages encore debout après ce terrible assauts mais ils sont tous sérieusement blessé et épuisé.

Chapati: Incroyable! Les trois mages sont encore debout après cette terrible attaque.

Yajima: Tout le contraire de la zone de combat.

Yuden sourit.

Yuden: La vache...on a donné...

Auris: Ouais...

Sting: La prochain attaque sera la dernière!

Auris: Bien d'accord.

Yuden: Je suis parée!

 _"OST Dragon Force"._

Les trois déploie alors leurs puissance et prépare l'assaut sous les yeux du public.

Chapati: Les trois mages déploie leurs dernière attaque! Que va t-il se passer?

Sting: AURA DU DRAGON SACREE!

Il projette un rayon de lumière sacré vers ses adversaires.

Auris: RAYONNEMENT DE LA DEESSE SOLAIRE!

Il projette aussi son rayonnement de flamme rouge percutant celui de Sting.

Yuden: Technique secrète anti-dragon! LOTUS INFERNAL SACREE DE LA DEESSE DRAGONE SOLAIRE!

Des flammes blanche sont alors projeter par Yuden sous les yeux ahuris d'Acnologia et des mages qui vit l'attaque percuter les deux autres, avant de prendre l'ascendant.

Auris: Whoua...minute il se passe quoi?!

Yuden: Désolée...pendant que vous aviez le dos tounée...j'ai un peu manger tes flammes solaire...

Auris et les spectateurs sont choqué.

Auris: T'AS QUOI?!

Odin: Il a ingérer des flammes divine...

L'attaque de Yuden finit par prendre le dessus et mettre KO les deux derniers mages offrant la victoire à Fairy Tail, le stade entre en ébulition.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Main Theme 2014"_

Chapati: C'EST FINIE! LE MATCH AINSI QUE LES GRANDS JEUX SONT TERMINEE! LE GRAND VAINQUEUR EST FAIRY TAIL!

Des feux d'artifice éclate dans le ciel avec l'emblème de la guilde celle-ci saute de joie et pleure devant la victoire de leurs guildes, Yuden sourit devant la victoire de sa guilde et pousse un hurlement de satisfaction alors que ses coéquipiers arrivent pour le prendre dans leurs bras.

Kai: Bien joué!

Gajeel: T'as assuré mon pote!

Grey: T'es le meilleure.

Jubia: Jubia est si contente que tu ais gagné!

Luxus: Bravo mon vieux tu mérites ton titre de Mage de rang S.

Gildarts: Bravo champion toute la guilde est fière de toi.

Yuden vit alors Sting et Auris arriver souriant.

Auris: Bien joué...je dois avouer que t'es le plus fort ce tournoie...

Sting: Félicitation mon vieux.

Dans les tribunes tous le monde acclament Yuden, les maîtres arrivent chez Makarof.

Goldmine: Dis voir Makarof ton mage j'aimerais savoir si il serait intéresser d'aller à Quattro Cerberus.

Ohbaba: Recule où je te fais tournée!

Bob: Bravo Makarof avec un sacré gaillard chez toi je savais que sa aller finir comme ça.

Makarof: Désolée les amies...mais Yuden est attaché à sa famille...Fairy Tail.

Goldmine: Dommage en tous cas super victoire Makarof.

Nala reprit conscience du danger.

Nala: Ce n'est pas entièrement une victoire.

Makarof et les maîtres sont choqué.

Makarof: Hein comment?

 _"Fin OST"_

Acnologia observe en direction du palais et sent un vent néfaste, et il observe Yuden.

Acnologia: Je vois...je sais pourquoi tu as autant foi en lui...

Dans le Palais Natsu avait entendu la victoire de Fairy Tail et saute de joie comme les filles.

Mirajane: On a gagné?!

Amy: Oui et papa a apparemment éclater tous le monde!

Nashi: OUAIS!

Lucy F.: Oui...il a vaincu à lui seule Dragon's Eye, et battu Sting et Auris.

Natsu: Sa c'est mon frangin...

Voix: Malheureusement cette victoire n'en est pas une...

Ils entendent une voix qui ne leur est pas inconnue, ils scrutent les environs perturber.

Natsu: Cette voix...je la connais...

Happy: Moi aussi...

Angel: Regarder!

Ils virent du sol émerger une autre forme qui ne leur est pas inconnue, ses long cheveux noire et blancs qui cache une partie de son visage ne trompe pas.

Tous: ROGUE!

Devant eux se tenait Rogue Cheuney le mage Chasseur de Dragon de l'Ombre de Sabertooth, dans des vêtements usées par le temps et le combat alors que Jade et Arcadios se dirige vers la Porte qui donnera soit sur un avenirs funeste où un avenirs remplie d'espoir.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Jade et Arcadios rejoignent la porte pour tenter de détruire les Dragons arrivant sur Fiore, les Capitaines Noires se réunissent alors que la Lune de Sang se lève. Rogue venant d'une époque futur va donner de troublantes informations aux mages de Fairy Tail dans le prochain chapitre "La réunion de minuit".**

 **Merci à crocropaul pour sa review et à vous toujours là pour lire cette fic sa fait chaud au cœur je vous dit à la prochaine tchao.**


	158. Chapitre 158: Celle qui fermera la porte

**L'arc des Grand Jeux touche à sa fin Dragon's Eye passe à l'action alors que le Rogue du Futur fait de curieuse révélation sur les événements qui vont avoir lieu, pendant ce temps les guildes se rassemblent pour affronter la menace que représentent les Dragons aider d'un individus que personne n'attendez.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 158: Celle qui fermera la porte.**

Aux abords de Crocus sur une falaise Dragon's Eye sont rassemblé le Marteau et la Main Noire n'ayant plus aucune blessure.

Le Marteau: Alors?

La Tour: Elles sont chargées...tous ce que nous avons à faire et d'attendre que ces idiots ouvre la Porte.

La Main Noire: Espérons seulement que cette Princesse soit assez idiote pour l'ouvrir...et les autres?

La Tour observe la lune commençant à devenir rouge.

La Tour: Ils sont prêts...

Lahar et Drandbalt virent Jellal et son groupe arriver avec Ayumi.

Lahar: Alors?

Ayumi: Régler la Porte a été détruite avec la Chasse Sauvage de la réalité de Crow.

Drandbalt: Bonne nouvelle.

Jellal: La moins bonne est que la perle que Dragon's Eye à récupérer est un fragment de l'âme de Darkness.

Lahar: C'est pas vrai...

Drandbalt: Si on en crois notre intuition...ils n'en restent que deux...

Precht: Oui et de ce qu'on a découvert ils vont en libérer une autre.

Ils sont tous les deux horrifiée.

Drandbalt: Une autre! C'est une blague!

Lahar: On doit en informer Gran Doma!

Voix: C'est déjà fait.

Horrifiée ils virent Gran Doma arriver avec Ork la guilde Crime Sorcière observe le président du Conseil magique.

Gran Doma: Je vois que vous étiez alliée avec Crime Sorcière.

Ayumi: Maître Doma je peux...

Gran Doma: Inutile...en ces temps troublé nous avons besoin d'un maximum d'alliée! Maître Ork m'a parlé de vos action et j'accepte de passer l'éponge sur vos crimes. En plus selon vous une plus grande menace nous guette et sa doit avoir un liens avec l'énergie de catégorie PROMETHEUS que nous avons détecté à Tenro.

Precht: En effet il s'agissait d'un autre fragment d'âme.

Hoteye: De ce que nous savons il en existerais huit.

Jellal: Et cinq sont déjà dans notre monde.

Gran Doma: Je vois...

Scylla: Sans oublier que...la Lune de sang...va ouvrir la voie à la Chasse Sauvage de notre monde.

Ork: Les temps sont obscures...Président il faut évacuer les civils!

Gran Doma: Oui pour éviter le moins de mort possible.

Ayumi: Et laissez les mages s'occuper des Dragons.

Lahar, Drandbalt, Doma, Ork: Des Dragons?

Ils commencent leurs explications alors que dans le palais royal Jade et Arcadios se dirige avec Lapis vers la porte.

Jade: QUE DITES-VOUS?

Arcadios: La porte ouvrirait vers un autre futur apocalyptique je crains que nous n'ayons été trompée.

Jade: Mais l'armée de Dragon...l'homme du future...il nous a dit que la victoire de Fairy Tail serait effective?

Arcadios: Mais a t-il parlé de la Porte Eclipse conduisant vers une autre réalité?

Jade ne sut quoi répondre.

Jade: Et vous proposez quoi? Qu'on affronte les dragons avec des arc et des flèches?

Arcadios: Je dis juste que nous devons nous montrez prudent au cas où ce serait un piège.

Lapis: Papa à raison...j'ai vue qu'à fait la Porte...elle a relâché des monstres!

Jade soupire elle ne savait pas quoi faire elle devait prendre une décision et rapidement, car qui sait dans combien de temps cette armée arrivera. Dans le Palais les fées font face à Rogue du Futur.

Rogue F.: Je me demandais qui mettait son grain de sel dans le plans...et c'est toi...

Lucy F.: Pardon?

Rogue F.: Tu veux détruire l'avenirs! AVOUE!

Elle tremble face au parole de Rogue.

Nashi: Laisse ma maman tranquille!

Rogue F.: Ta maman va détruire l'avenir à cause de son inconscience!

Angel: Et si tu t'expliquais au lieu de déblatérer n'importe quoi!

Rogue F.: Comme vous le savez je viens aussi du futur...le même que la Lucy que vous avez.

Lucy F.: Tu viens aussi de là...mais comment tu as fais pour survivre?

Rogue F.: Sa n'a pas été facile mais je devais devenir plus puissant alors...Sting...Sting m'a passé son pouvoir pour pouvoir m'en sortir...

Natsu: Attend...Sting est...

Rogue F.: Comme bien d'autres...à cause d'elle!

Il pointe la Lucy du Futur du doigts Yukino choqué s'avance vers Rogue.

Yukino: Tu dis n'importe quoi Rogue! Lucy ne ferais de mal à personne!

Rogue F.: Mais elle l'a fait! D'une part elle a empêché l'ouverture de la porte! Puis elle c'est alliée à Acnologia pour exterminer les humains!

Ils sont choqué de l'entendre comme Lucy.

Lucy F.: C'est faux! Il m'a sauvé la vie...je...je n'ai jamais...

Rogue F.: Acnologia est le Roi Dragon de l'Apocalypse! Il a mené les Dragons ici puis Lucy à saboter le projet Eclipse pour empêcher la destruction de tous les Dragons!

Lucy: JE NE FERAIS JAMAIS CA!

Rogue F.: Tu mens je l'ai vue! J'ai vue ce que tu as fais tu as empêcher l'ouverture de la Porte!

Angel: Rogue! Ta porte conduisait où?

Rogue F.: Elle a été modifiée par les ingénieurs du Palais pour être transformer en arme, une sorte de canon à énergie qui peut tuer jusqu'à Acnologia lui-même!

Natsu: Tu réponds pas à notre question!

Rogue F.: Pourquoi devrais-je répondre aux mages qui défendent celle qui va anéantir le monde!

Lucy F.: Je n'ai rien fait pour le détruire! Je ne savais rien à propos de la porte avant qu'Acnologia ne m'y emmène!

Rogue F.: Tu mens!

Nashi: MA MAMAN NE MENTIRAIS JAMAIS!

Rogue F.: SILENCE SALE PESTE!

Il rassemble de la magie dans sa main surprenant tout le monde.

Rogue F.: TU NE SAIS RIEN DE CE QUE NOUS VIVONS DANS LE FUTUR PARCE QUE TA MERE A DETRUIT LE MONDE!

Il envoie alors son attaque en direction de Nashi sous les yeux de ses parents.

Lucy et Natsu: NASHI!

Les mages virent avec effrois l'attaque s'approcher mais la Lucy du Futur s'interpose entre l'attaque et la jeune fille, Nashi observe la Lucy du Futur du sang s'échappe de ses lèvres elle observe la petite fille qui la vit s'écrouler.

Nashi: MAMAN!

 _"OST Fairy Tail Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii"_

Elle rejoins Lucy F. comme Happy celle du présent rejoins celle du futur au sol respirant difficilement.

Happy: LUCY! LUCY!

Nashi: Maman...je t'en prie...relève-toi...je t'en prie!

Amy pleure contre Mirajane réconfortant la petite alors que Yukino observe la scène les larmes aux yeux.

Lucy: S'il te plaît...reste avec nous...tu...tu peux pas partir...

Lucy F.: Je suis...désolée...je...je voulais pas...créer ce chaos...

Lucy: Tu n'y es pour rien!

Nashi: Maman...

Lucy F. observe les larmes aux yeux sa fille elle pose sa main sur son visage.

Lucy F.: Nashi...je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir...revoir ton visage...

Happy: Lucy...

Nashi: Pourquoi...que...

Lucy F. observe Natsu le regard blême en voyant sa petite amie du futur au sol, le sang se répand autour d'elle.

Lucy F.: Natsu...protège...protège Nashi...elle...elle se...

Elle tousse et crache du sang sous les yeux des mages.

Lucy F.: Promets...moi...

Natsu s'agenouille et prit la main de la Lucy du futur.

Natsu: Je...je te le promets Luce...

Elle sourit et essuie la larme qui perle sur la joue du Chasseur de Dragon.

Lucy F.: L'âme...du Dragon...

Ils écoutent Lucy qui a du mal à parler.

Lucy F.: La faille...Acnologia...me l'a...dit...

Lucy: Quoi quelle faille?

Nashi: Maman...s'il te plaît...reste avec nous...

Happy: Lucy...

Lucy F.: Merci...mes amis...

Elle retombe inerte sur le sol en laissant s'échapper un collier dorée dans lequel Natsu vit une photo d'elle, Nashi et lui. Il sert le collier dans sa main alors que Nashi pleure dans les bras de sa mère qui la prit contre elle, les autres se tournent vers le Rogue du Futur impassible.

Rogue F.: Elle raconte n'importe quoi...les délires coupable d'une mourante!

Yukino: ELLE A DIT QU'ELLE NE L'AVAIT PAS FERMER TA PORTE! ET MOI JE FAIS CONFIANCE A LUCY!

Rogue F.: Tu ne vois pas qu'elle te manipule! TOUS CA C'EST A CAUSE D'ELLE! POUR CA JE VAIS CHANGER SON DESTIN!

Natsu furieux charge son poings.

Natsu: HE BIEN MOI JE VAIS CRAMER LE TIENS!

Il projette ses flammes sur le Rogue du Futur qui tente de se défendre et brise la magie de Natsu, avant de se prendre un coup d'Angel les larmes aux yeux il vit alors les deux Chasseurs de Dragons furieux.

Angel: On ne laissera personne détruit l'avenir de Lucy!

Ils entendent alors dans leurs têtes la voix de Lucy.

 _Lucy F.: Protégez Nashi..._

Natsu: Je te le promets Luce!

 _"Fin OST"_

Lucy se lève et vit son double du futur puis observe Nashi en larme elle la porte, alors que les exceeds et Wendy lance un regard noir à Rogue.

Lucy: Natsu...Angel...

Angel: Va Lucy...on se charge de cet ordure!

Rogue F.: Je ne fais que protéger le futur! Elle va causer l'apocalypse!

Angel fonce et donne un uppercut à Rogue du Futur qui tend ses mains en avant.

Rogue F.: RAYON SACREE!

Les rayons que tire Rogue F. perce le plafond alors que Lucy et Yukino accompagné des autres rejoignent la Porte, dans la ville le Conseil évacue les civils alors que les mages sont rassemblée sur la place où se trouve le Roi Toma avec Crime Sorcière et les Commandants Runiques.

Toma: Comme vous le savez tous la ville va être évacué car je ne vous le cache pas plus longtemps, un grand danger va s'abattre sur le royaume de Fiore. Une armée de 10 000 Dragons vont assiéger la capital...puis le reste du royaume!

Ils sont surpris et horrifiées d'entendre les propos du Roi dans le lots des guildes celle ayant participer la majorité aux Jeux.

Wakaba: Un armée de 10 000 Dragons...

Yuden: D'où est-ce qu'ils viendraient?

Toma: Nous l'ignorons mais nous avons prévu un plans pour anéantir la majorité des Dragons. Le Projet Eclipse qui canalise l'énergie magique accumulée pour la relâcher sur l'armée, pendant sept ans...nous avons accumulé l'énergie dans l'espoirs de la relâcher sur Bahamuth. Mais maintenant...nous allons avoir besoin de cette arme pour s'occuper de l'armée de Dragon.

Makarof: Un plan ma foi risqué...

Luxus: Surtout qu'on ignore si tous les dragons seront prit dans la zone de tir.

Reby: C'est impossible que 10 000 dragons se fassent toucher par la magie de ce projet...

Nala: Surtout qu'il s'agit d'une porte menant à un autre temps!

Toma: Nous en avons conscience mais grâce à des informations d'une personne venue du futur...nous avons réajuster sa fonction pour en faire une arme capable de les terrasser. Je sais que tous les Dragons ne seront pas vaincu...c'est pourquoi j'implore votre aide pour vous occupez des Dragons qui auront survécu.

Ayumi: Par ailleurs...aujourd'hui marque le jour de la Lune de sang et il y a de grande chance pour que la Chasse Sauvage rejoignent la partie!

Krysta: La Chasse Sauvage!

Ayumi: Le Royaume à besoin de vous tous...si nous n'arrêtons pas la Chasse sauvage et les Dragons...le soleil ne se lèvera plus jamais sur ces terres...alors êtes-vous prêt à sauvez le Monde!

Ils sont surpris alors que le Roi s'incline.

Toma: Par pitié...aidez-nous à sauvez notre royaume...

 _"OST Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014"_

Toutes les guildes lèvent le poings en hurlant.

Makarof: Vous pouvez comptez sur nous!

Quattro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel: OUAIS!

Blue Pegasus: Vous pouvez comptez sur nous!

Léon: On les affronteras tous!

Sting: Exactement ce royaume où la magie est reine c'est le notre!

Rogue: On le défendra jusqu'à notre dernier souffle!

Toma se met à pleurer de joie devant l'enthousiasme.

Hibiki: Des pégases contre des Dragons et la Chasse sauvage, voilà un combat qui promet.

Ichiya: Il va falloir se montrer méthodique beau!

Sting: La Chasse Sauvage va montrer le bouts de son nez.

Kagura arme son sabre alors que Millianna est avec Yuden.

Millianna: Tu sais où est Amy?

Yuden: En sécurité avec Natsu et les autres...

Millianna: Pourquoi tu ne m'as...

Yuden pose sa main sur le visage de Millianna.

Yuden: Je ne voulait pas que...que tu prennes de risque...je te demande pardon...

Millianna sourit et embrasse son petit-ami qui vit une forme dans l'ombre les observer, il laisse Millianna qui part se préparer pour rejoindre la forme Acnologia.

 _"Fin OST"_

Yuden: Alors t'es là...

Acnologia reste silencieux.

Yuden: Est-ce que tu peux répondre à mes questions...j'en ai vraiment besoin...

Acnologia: Je t'écoute...

Yuden: Es-tu...Acnologia?

Acnologia: Oui...

Yuden: Sur Tenro tu nous a protégé n'est-ce pas? De Bahamuth...

Acnologia: En quelque sorte...

Yuden: Explique-toi! D'où connait-il ma mère?

Acnologia: Ama et lui ont eu une altercation quand on a affronter l'armée de Darkness il y a 400 ans...elle l'a sérieusement amoché avant de diviser l'âme de Darkness.

Yuden: Comment?

Acnologia: Je ne sais pas j'étais à l'extérieur à massacrer les chiens qui étais à la solde de ce Dieu à la noix...

Yuden: Tu le connais?

Voix: Yuden!

Sa guilde arrive et vit Acnologia les bras croisé.

Roméo: Mais...c'est toi tu...

Yuden: Pas de panique les gars...

Makarof s'approche d'Acnologia.

Makarof: Tu as protégée mes enfants...

Acnologia: Comme je l'ai put...j'avais un devoir à accomplir.

Yuden: Qui est?

Acnologia: Je ne peut pas en parler.

Yuden: Pourquoi?! Pourquoi tous ses secrets? A cause de Darkness?

Acnologia: Oui...même si son âme est divisé il a toujours une grande influence dans le monde...rien que la Chasse Sauvage où les Capitaines noires...

Ils sont surpris.

Elfman: Les Capitaines Noires.

Acnologia: Votre ami Crow vous en a parler...ceux que vous appelez Dragon's Eye...ils sont née d'une partie de son être. Leurs but est de rassemblé les sept fragments de son âme...pour le faire renaître.

Luxus: Voilà qui n'es pas rassurant du tout...

Acnologia: C'est pour ça que nous existons nous les Chasseurs de Dragons...affronter Darkness il est la racine du mal.

Les guildes s'approchent d'Acnologia qui est gênée de tous ce monde.

Yuden: Dis-nous...ce Darkness...il est si fort que ça?

Acnologia: Pour te dire...la puissance de la Magna Carta réunis n'ai rien comparée à son pouvoir...il maîtrise plus de magie que moi où Zeleph...

Gajeel: OK...alors ce qu'on doit faire c'est bastonné les Capitaines Noires? Fastoche.

Acnologia: Non ce sera tous le contraire...à chaque fragment libérée leurs puissance ne font qu'augmenter...et de ce que je peux sentir...deux fragments vont rejoins les quatre autres!

Ils sont horrifiées d'entendre Acnologia mais le Dragon noir s'avance.

Acnologia: Le plus urgent est d'abord d'éliminer cet armée de Dragon...

Luxus: Ouais et justement je suis chaud bouillant!

Yuden: Pareil!

Acnologia observe les Chasseurs de Dragons tout en observant l'horizon alors qu'une chauve-souris les espionnes.

La Tour: Acnologia...je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici...

La Main Noire: Qu'importe les principaux intéresser sont arrivé.

Au pieds de la porte Jade et Arcadios virent Lucy et Yukino.

Jade: Ah vous êtes là...que c'est-il passé vous?

Lucy: Je sais ce que je dois faire...on doit utiliser...

A ce moment ils entendent tous des hurlements de dragons, tous ont les yeux tournée vers l'horizon pour voir de grandes forme massive s'approcher d'eux.

Garde: LES VOILAS! LES DRAGONS!

Lucy: Princesse! Comment on active la Porte?!

Jade: Il faut que vous utilisiez les 12 clés d'or!

Lucy observe Yukino et commence à déverrouiller la porte sur la place les mages ce sont disperser pour attaquer les Dragons arrivants.

Makarof: Les voilas...

Yuden observe les Dragons mais eu une étrange sensation.

Kai: T'es prêt vieux?

Yuden: Y'a un truc qui cloche...

Luxus: Quoi?

Il observe les dragons avançant vers eux alors qu'Acnologia sous sa forme de dragon s'avance et tire un faisceau sur l'armée de Dragon, le faisceau continue son chemin sans faire de victime à ce moment Yuden comprit.

Yuden: C'EST UNE ILLUSION!

Ils sont horrifiée alors que les deux constellationistes déverrouille l'intégralité des serrures de la Porte, celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir sous les visages souriant de tous les soldats et Lucy mais ils virent un tourbillon de vapeur maléfique qui laisse apparaître les trois Capitaines Noires souriant choquant Lucy.

La Tour: Notre heure est venu...

Il tend alors le fragment d'âme qui s'élève dans les cieux et projette une colonne de lumière noir dans les cieux des éclairs noires déchire l'espace-temps et permet à l'autre fragment de sortir et se dresser dans les cieux où tous les mages de Fiore virent sa lueur maléfique qui fait disparaître les illusions.

Gajeel: Dites-moi que c'est une blague!

Ils se tournent vers le palais alors que le ciel étoilé disparaît dans une nappe de ténèbres qui recouvre le ciel, le plan des Capitaines Noires est désormais en marche.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les Dragons arrivent dans le présent alors que la Chasse Sauvage se joins aux hostilités, les fragments donnent naissance à la terreur du futur qui risque de ravager la belle terre de Fiore. Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le réveil du Dragon Noir".**

 **Merci d'être toujours là à lire ma fic je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite tchao.**


	159. Chapitre 159: Le réveil du Dragon Noir

**L'arc des Grand Jeux touche à sa fin les deux fragment son libéré et les Dragons peuvent désormais déferler sur Fiore alors que les mages du continent assiste à la naissance du fléau de l'avenir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 159: Le Réveil du Dragon Noir.**

Dans le palais de Fiore Angel et Natsu sentent alors les secousses qui font s'effondrer le plafond.

Natsu: C'est quoi encore ça?!

Rogue F.: Sa...ma récompense!

Il s'enfonce dans les ombres et s'en va à toute vitesse en glissant sur les murs.

Natsu: HE REVIENS LA!

Angel observe le corps sans vie de la Lucy de futur, et détourne le regard.

Angel: Allez Natsu...on doit absolument le rattraper j'ai un très mauvais pré-sentiment!

Natsu observe Lucy et sert le collier contre son cœur et suit Angel, à l'extérieur ils virent avec horreur les deux fragments réunis.

Yukino: Qu'est-ce qui se passe!?

Lucy: La faille...c'est ça qu'elle cherchait à dire!

Ruby: En gros?

Lucy: En gros les deux portes ont ouvertes une brèche dans l'espace-temps! Ce qui a libérée le fragment prisonnier!

La Main Noire: Exactement...maintenant les autres peuvent se joindre à la fête!

Ils virent les quatre autre fragment débarquer des recoins de Fiore.

Precht: Les quatre autres fragments!

Meldy: On...on a échoué?

Acnologia atterrit.

Acnologia: Les salauds...ils nous ont bernées!

Ils entendent une nouvelle fois des grognements de Dragons de la porte commence alors à sortir le premier dragon qui avait un corps semblant fait de fer.

Acnologia: Mothergale...

Yuden: Tu le connais?

Acnologia: Ouais...il appartient à l'armée de Darkness! Ils ont ouverts une portes dans le monde d'il y a 400 ans!

Lisanna se tourne vers Acnologia.

Lisanna: Vous voulez dire...

Acnologia: Avant que...

Acnologia: Je ne tue tous les Dragons qui ce sont joins à lui...

Devant la porte la Main Noire parle à Mothergale.

La Main Noire: Montre la force de l'armée de Darkness Mothergale!

Le dragon pousse un hurlement qui balaye la ville et les habitations sur plusieurs mètres, ils sont choqués de voir la puissance de la créature sauf Acnologia.

Yuden: Il est fort...

Acnologia: Malheureusement il a choisit la mauvaise époque...

Il vit alors sortir un autre dragon avec deux sortes de lame sur le dessous et le dessus de sa tête.

Acnologia: Scissor Runner...il est très dangereux...

Les dragons sortent encore de la porte Eclipse Lapis se blottit contre sa mère en larme.

Jade: C'est...c'est ma faute...

Lucy: Princesse...on doit fermer la porte vite!

A ce moment un dragon fait intégralement de feu sort de la porte, Acnologia fut choqué de le voir arriver.

Acnologia: Atlas Flamme!

Cobra: Un copain à toi?

Acnologia: Ouais...c'est le meilleur amie d'Ignir...

Yuden est choqué alors que Natsu et Angel arrivent à ce moment pour voir la scène.

Angel: Pince moi je rêve...

Natsu: Des Dragons...

Il vit les Capitaines Noires.

Natsu: Dragon's Eyes!

Le Marteau: Nous sommes les fidèles généraux de Darkness! Les Capitaines Noires.

Crow dans le lots était resté silencieux incapable d'agir, il vit Nashi et Amy terrifier en voyant les Dragons puis il observe la porte.

Crow: On doit conduire les filles en sécurité...

Happy observe Crow alors que sa soeur s'approche.

Raven: Et Fairy Keys? Elles peuvent anéantir les Dragons non?

Kai: Cette porte est reliée à cette réalité...utiliser le sort serait détruit l'époque où on se trouve.

Raven: Merde...

Lucy: Alors on doit fermer la porte!

Crow: Il faut utiliser la magie des Constellationistes! Je vais chercher Sorano!

Drandbalt apparaît avec la concernée.

Drandbalt: Déjà fait!

Crow: Hein Drandbalt?! Mais co...

Drandbalt: Disons que par méfiance j'ai fixer un micro sur toi pour écouter ce que tu dis en cachette...

Crow: J'espère que tu n'as...

Drandbalt: T'inquiète sa restera entre nous.

Crow: Y'a intérêt.

Sorano prit sa soeur dans ses bras alors que les Capitaines Noirs virent les Dragons sortir de la porte, mais vit alors les constellationistes.

La Main Noire: Peut importe que vous la fermiez à pas...nous avons gagner!

Jade confie Lapis à Arcadios et rejoins les trois femmes.

Jade: Je vous demande pardon...tout est...

Lucy: Princesse le plus important est de refermer la porte immédiatement!

Jade: Je vais vous aidez...moi aussi...je possède une clé...

Lucy: Quoi?

Jade: Oui...une clé transmis de génération en génération...elle est la seule qui existe.

Elle sort sa clé en fer noire sur celle-ci le symbole de l'infini Lucy reconnue la clé.

Lucy: C'est la clé...

Le grondement d'un autre Dragon se fit entendre.

Sorano: Vite!

Elles prennent leurs mains et sont entourées d'un sceau lumineux sur les hauteurs Rogue du Futur charge sa magie sombre, mais Lapis le remarque.

Lapis: MAMAN!

Natsu vit Rogue et d'un bond décoche une droite pour l'envoyer au sol, il rejoins les Capitaines Noire qui virent l'être venu du Futur.

La Tour: Te voilà...

Rogue F.: Un petit contre-temps...rien de bien méchant.

Natsu: Sale ordure...t'es dans leurs camps!

Rogue F.: J'ai vue la puissance de Darkness! Personne ne peut lutter...je l'ai vue anéantir Acnologia facilement! Il vaut mieux le servir qu'être son ennemie.

Le Marteau: Il a comprit...personne ne peut résister au grand Darkness!

Les six fragments tournent en cercle dans les cieux alors que les Dragons sortent, mais une lumière dans le ciel attirent l'attention de tous les mages du continent alors que les magicienne constellationiste ouvre une brèche dans le ciel laissant sortir les Esprits Célestes.

Grey: Ce sont...

Jubia: Les Esprits Célestes...

Parmis eux il y avait tous le monde Lyra et Plue ainsi qu'Horologium.

Lucy: Horologium...

Horologium: Nous venons vous aidez mademoiselle!

Les Esprits du Zodiaque arrivent eux aussi dont Ophiucus qui forçat les Capitaines Noires et le Rogue du Futur à reculer.

Rogue F.: Elles vont quand même pas...

La Main Noire: Crois-moi...mêmes si elles y parviennent tu auras tous le loisirs de contrôler ceux qui passeront.

Soudain arrive alors descendent des cieux un autre Esprit qui surpris Lucy.

Lucy: Mais c'est...

Happy et Natsu: Le moustachu!

Les mages virent le Roi des Esprits qui est arrivé.

La Main Noire: Je ne m'attendez pas à le trouver là...

La Tour: Comment?

Jade: Simple! Ma famille possède la clé du Roi des Esprits...depuis des générations il protège la famille royal!

Roi des Esprits: Ma vieille amie...je t'ai dit que jamais je ne te laisserais tomber.

Lucy eu les larmes aux yeux alors que tous les Esprits rejoignent la porte et poussent un Dragon lion veut sortir mais le Roi avec son épée envoie une attaque cosmique qui frappe la créature et la renvoie d'où elle vient. Finalement la porte fut refermer par les Esprits Stellaire qui virent alors les Dragons sortit il y en avait neuf Mothergale, Scissor Runner, Levia un Dragon d'eau immense, Atlas Flamme le dragon de feu ami d'Ignir, un Dragon à la peau blanche et noir nommé Karma, un dragon fait de roche au sourire moqueur appeler Galion, un Dragon aux aile reflétant le cosmos et aux yeux qui semblait représenter une galaxie qui était une femme appelée Starla; un Dragon sombre appelé Shadow et un autre rouge nommé Magma mais aussi pour conclure un Dragon vert qui n'était pas inconnue aux mages de Fairy Tail.

Wendy: Hein c'est Zirconis!

Zirconis: Tu connais mon nom petite friandise!

Natsu: Déjà toi je t'aime pas!

Rogue F.: Sa y est...je peut?

Le Marteau: Ils sont à toi...nous nous avons autre chose à faire...

Rogue sourit et rejoins alors Mothergale qui fait face à Natsu qui sert les poings en voyant Rogue du futur.

Natsu: Toi!

Rogue F.: Approche Natsu Dragnir vient affronter mon armée de Dragon!

Natsu: Tout de suite...Happy tu me portes! Les autres retrouver les autres!

Lily: T'es sûre que sa ira?

Natsu: Ouais...il est à moi!

Happy: C'est partit!

Il porte Natsu et s'envole en direction du Dragon de Rogue du côtés des mages en villes ils virent les Dragons commencer à attaquer la ville, Acnologia se transforme en Dragon alors que Chibi arrive chez Yuden.

Yuden: Chibi!

Chibi: Yuden...c'est Acnologia?!

Yuden: Plus tard les nouvelles?

Chibi: Y'a un Rogue du Futur qui c'est allier à Dragon's Eye! Il est sur le dos du grand dragon là-haut, Natsu est aller l'affronter et Dragon's Eye à libérer les deux fragments d'âmes!

Acnologia: Chibi porte Yuden pour qu'il aille aider Natsu.

Yuden: Et toi?

Acnologia: Je connais Atlas Flamme je peux le résonner de se battre à nos côtés partez!

Yuden: OK...une fois finie on aura encore à discuter!

Acnologia: Comme tu veux maintenant va t-en!

Chibi porte Yuden qui fonce dans la mêlée pour rejoindre Natsu qui vole vers Mothergale, Makarof et Fairy Tail font face au Dragon cosmique.

Makarof: En voilà un qui me rappelle Angel...

Starla: Je ne connais pas votre Angel je suis Starla la dragonne cosmique! Et vous êtes mes proies!

Mavis observe le Dragon alors qu'Angel et les exceeds arrivent, Lily et Lena posent Nashi et Amy au sol qui virent la dragonne.

Mavis: Angel!

Angel: Premier...j'imagine que c'est une dragonne...et fut ta tronche tu maîtrise le cosmos...

Starla: Tu veux me défier humaine!

Angel sourit.

Angel: Pourquoi pas...histoire que je te montre ce que sait faire une Chasseuse de Dragon!

Starla: Une Chasseuse de Dragon...

Angel: Hurlement du Dragon Cosmos!

Son attaque frappe la tête de Starla qui recule en grognant toutes les autres guildes font face à un Dragon qui sont très nombreux, Atlas Flamme se trouve devant Quattro Cerberus et Heaven's Tribe.

Atlas: Pauvre ignorant je suis Atlas Flamme le Dragon de feu! Vous n'avez aucune chance face à moi...

Exer: Nous allons voir ça! FUREUR DU DEMON DE LA FOUDRE!

Sa foudre touche le corps d'Atlas Flamme qui contre attaque avec une gerbe de feu, qu'Hippolyte bloque avec sa magie avant d'asperger le Dragon.

Hippolyte: Voilà qui va mettre de l'eau dans le gaz!

Atlas Flamme: Sale!

Acnologia atterrit alors sous les yeux des deux guildes.

Odin: Acnologia...

Atlas Flamme: Acnologia?

Acnologia: Atlas Flamme...

Les deux se regardent sous les yeux des deux guildes alors que d'un autre côté Lamia Scale et Mermaid Heel sont face au Dragon noir et blanc Karma.

Karma: Des humains si faibles et juteux je vais m'en mettre pleins la pense!

Yuden dans les airs vit la scène.

Yuden: Chibi...

Chibi comprit et fonce avec Yuden sur Karma Millianna vit la boule de feu, Karma vit trop tard le Chasseur de Dragon lui décocher un coup dans la mâchoire. Le Dragon furieux observe le Chasseur de Dragon.

Karma: Sale petit!

Yuden: Ben alors tu viens?

Karma le poursuit alors que Millianna l'observe inquiète.

Millianna: Yuden...

Kagura: Il s'en sortira...tu le connais.

Millianna: Oui mais là...c'est un Dragon...

Jura vit alors des éclairs se produire à l'autre bouts de la rue pour ouvrir un portail qui gèle alors tous sur son passage.

Jura: Je crois qu'on a de la visite...

Kagura reconnais avec Millianna le portail.

Kagura: Ils arrivent...

Partout en ville les portails s'ouvre pour dévoiler les guerriers de la Chasse Sauvage, devant la porte un portails plus imposant apparaît devant les Capitaines Noires.

La Main Noire: Vous voilà...

Ils virent alors les trois généraux de la Chasse arriver Eredin observe les fragments danser dans le ciel.

Eredin: Je vois que vous avez fait un bon travail mes frères.

La Tour: Il ne reste qu'à finaliser...

Caranthir: Allons-y!

Ils prononcent des paroles en langue noire alors que les fragments commencent à s'agiter.

Wendy: Que se passe t-il?

Zirconis: Ils réveillent notre Dieu!

A ce moment les fragments projette des éclairs noirs qui balayent les habitations Acnologia et Atlas Flamme virent alors les éclairs commencer à creuser le sol, très vite les éclairs sont remplacé par une matière noir visqueuse qui perce alors le sol les mages sentent les secousses alors que les guerriers de la Chasse continue d'apparaître avec des Molosses et toute sorte de démon du froid.

Droy: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Jellal et Jycrain observe la masse noire qui rejoins le cimetière de Dragons et commence à absorber tous les os qui s'y trouve, le spectateurs virent avec horreur les os donner une structure à la masse visqueuse rejeté par les fragments d'âme.

Lucy: On dirait...qu'ils forment...

Après quelques minutes les os se mettent en place alors que la masse imposante prend forme dans une avalanche d'éclair, rapidement un long cou émerge deux immenses ailes un queue pourvue de pics les pattes recouvert d'écaille aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lumière. Deux yeux rouge aux pupille plissé et un autre oeil frontale son iris plissé, la créature tout droit sortit des pires cauchemars était un Dragon plus grand et imposant que n'importe lequel existant en le voyant les Dragons sauf Atlas Flamme et Acnologia s'inclinent Mothergale tire sa révérence sous les yeux de Rogue F. émerveillé.

Rogue F.: Alors il est là...

Les six généraux posent un genoux à terre.

La Main Noire: Vous êtes revenue maître Darkness.

Le Dragon pousse alors une hurlement strident vrillant les tympans des mages et faisant éclater toutes les fenêtres dans l'intégralité de Crocus, ils virent avec horreur Darkness volant dans les airs avec ses deux ailes noires. Les généraux se redresse en riant.

La Main Noire: Profiter de votre vie mortels!

Imlerith: Car désormais le Dragon Noir est là! Darkness!

Lucy vit alors un liens vert provenant de la porte qui frappe Darkness celui-ci crache alors une boule de feu noir qui s'écrase dans une bâtiment s'effondrant, la substance noire qui en découle commence à créer des démons et créature diverse.

Mage: C'est quoi ces trucs?

Mage 2: C'est ce truc qui les a créer!

Eredin observe les humains face à Zirconis.

Eredin: Zirconis...nous te les laissons.

Zirconis: Merci seigneur Eredin...je vais m'en faire un festin!

La Tour: Quand à nous...allons semer le chaos...

Caranthir: La Main Noire et moi restons ici pour défendre la Porte.

La Tour: Bien...pour ma part je dois retrouver de vieux amis.

Il disparaît dans un portail alors que le Marteau s'approche d'Imlerith.

Le Marteau: Allons sur le champ de bataille mon frère...comme au bon vieux temps.

Imlerith: Oui...mon dieu...bénissez-nous de votre grandeur.

Darkness observe Imlerith et le Marteau et survole alors la ville en crachant des flammes noires qui touche ses troupes, Elfman et l'Unité Raijin virent des Cavaliers toucher par les flammes.

Elfman: Il crame ses propres troupes!

Mavis: Non il les renforce avec des maléfices!

Les Cavaliers boosté s'avance vers eux.

Fried: Il est temps pour nous de montré nos talents! Ecrit de l'Ombre: Explosion!

Il tends son épée vers les troupes qui reçoivent l'explosion mais tiennent encore debout, Bixrow arrive avec ses totems.

Bixrow: Formation Pentagone!

Son tirs balaye les troupes mais d'autres approche avec des démons dont un armé d'une énorme hache en fer noir, il s'avance rapidement vers eux mais Elfman dans sa forme Roi des Bêtes le repousse.

Evergreen: Elfman!

Elfman: Sa ira Ever! On doit les retenir le temps qu'on trouve une solution pour éliminer ces monstres!

Evergreen: OK. Poudre magique Farfadet!

Elle projette de la poudre sur les troupes et provoque des explosions magique, Jellal et Jycrain se fraye un chemin dans les rues alors que Natsu arrive sur le dos de Mothergale.

Rogue F.: Natsu...

Natsu: Sale ordure...regarde ce que t'as fait!

Rogue F.: C'est bien mieux comme ça...ce monde était déjà ravagé par les guerres et la magie noire.

Natsu enflamme ses poings prêts à se battre.

Natsu: Moi je vais te faire une tête au carré!

Il fonce et attaque Rogue du Futur alors que les mages disperser lutte à la fois contre les Cavaliers mais aussi les Dragons, Erza et Nala taillade les légions de la Chasse Sauvage et des démons quand elles virent Jellal et Jycrain arriver.

Erza: Jellal!

Jellal: La situation échappe à tous contrôle!

Voix: Et ce n'est que le début...

Ils virent alors arriver le Marteau souriant.

Le Marteau: Votre calvaire ne fait que commencer! Notre Dieu n'est pas entièrement régénérer mais son pouvoirs est incommensurable!

Jycrain: Toi tu vas...

Imlerith arrive aussi tous les deux accompagner par des démons aux bras semblables à des faux de mante religieuse, elles encerclent les quatre amants.

Jellal: On va devoir s'occuper d'eux...

Jycrain: Vous êtes prêtes?

Les deux femmes prennent leurs armures l'une du Purgatoire l'autre de Magicienne.

Nala et Erza: Prête!

Elles attaquent les créatures qu'envoient les deux généraux alors que dans un autre coins des personnes en trains d'être évacuer par Kinana et Laki sont à la traîne.

Kinana: Vite par là...

Elle vit alors avec Laki des Molosses de la Chasse arriver avec Galion.

Galion: Quel ravissante brochette d'humain.

Kinana tremble de peur mais un tir magique frappe sa tête dans le ciel le Christina vient d'envoyer une décharge de magie sur la tête de Galion, Blue Pegasus arrivent alors avec les Loups Affamées.

Ichiya: Voilà un exemple de la puissance du Christina BEAU!

Hibiki: On a renforcé sa coque pour résister aux assauts de Wyvern.

Galion: Je vais vous écraser pauvre humain pathétique!

Sardean: Zone Topographique! Boue!

Le sol devient de la boue et les Molosses s'enfonce dedans alors que Galion avec sa puissance arrive à reculer, et projette des débris rocheux sur eux mais Raven les détruit tous avec sa rapidité.

Raven: Les tiens allez retourner à l'oublie!

Galion: Avec le Grand Darkness nous bénissant j'en doute!

Raven: Aucune bénédiction ne te protégera de ma colère.

Dans un autre coins Kai et quelques guildes affrontent le dragon Magma qui crache une boule de feu vers eux, mais elle fut gelée par Léon, Grey et Aline elle s'écrase alors plus loin sur des démons.

Magma: Misérable! Je suis Magma le Dragon de lave!

Grey: Tu parles d'un nom débile.

Magma: Sale impertinent...tu vas voir je vais t'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte!

Kai: Ah ouais essaye!

Dans toutes la ville les combats font rage Kagura et Mermaid Heel virent apparaître au loin la Tour à la tête d'une troupe de démon.

La Tour: Notre pouvoir ne fait que grandir...

Kagura: Millianna...couvrez-moi.

Millianna: Quoi?

Kagura s'avance vers la Tour qui lève le bras et s'avance vers la soeur de Simon.

La Tour: Kagura Mikazuchi...

Kagura reste silencieuse.

La Tour: Le silence...ne ramènera pas ton frère...

Kagura: Alors c'est toi...c'est toi qui a prit possession...de...Jellal...et tué mon frère!

La Tour rit en entendent la fureur de Kagura.

La Tour: Oui...je suis le responsable...j'ai tué Simon!

Kagura sert la garde de son épée.

Kagura: Tu ne verras pas le soleil se lever...j'en fais la promesse...

La Tour rit alors que les démons avance du côté d'Acnologia celui-ci se trouve face à Atlas Flamme.

Acnologia: Regarde autour de toi...est-ce que Ama où Ignir aurait voulut?

Atlas Flamme observe les dégâts provoqué par les démons et les autres Dragons.

Atlas Flamme: Non...je les considèrent comme ma famille...

Acnologia: Leurs enfants...sont en trains de se battre.

Atlas Flamme lève les yeux et vit Yuden poursuivit par Karma, et les explosions sur Mothergale.

Atlas Flame: Je ne laisserais pas...les enfants d'Ama et Ignir mourir!

Acnologia: Bien...occupe-toi de Natsu...je m'occupe de Yuden.

Atlas Flamme: Entendue.

Les Dragons s'envolent sous les yeux d'Odin souriant alors qu'il vit un groupe de démons arriver devant lui, mais aussi à sa gauche et derrière. Les mages sont terrifiée mais les démons des couloirs gèle avant d'exploser à cause d'éclair, il vit alors derrière lui une femme aux cheveux roux avec une armure dorée et bleuté.

Odin: Te voilà Thorra...

Thorra: Désolée du retard...grand-père.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant la bataille fait toujours rage avec l'appuie d'Acnologia et Atlas Flamme, Yuden et Natsu ainsi que les Chasseurs de Dragons lancent la contre-attaque. Kagura fait face à l'assassin de son frère alors qu'Ulia voit devant elle le chaos qu'elle a vécu, tandis que Lucy tente de trouver une solution pour arrêter ce chaos. Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Humain vs Démon; Dragon vs Dragon; Humain vs Dragon".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic et d'être toujours aussi nombreux je vous laisse et vous dit à la prochain tchâo.**


	160. Chapitre 160: Humains vs Démon,

**L'arc des Grand Jeux arrive à son terme Darkness revenu partiellement a déjà commencer son carnage, les mages de Fairy Tail arriveront-ils à repousser la fureur du Dragon Noir et sauver leurs mondes. Ulia va de son côté voir ce monde partir en cendre lentement.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 160: Humain vs Démon; Dragon vs Dragon; Humain vs Dragon.**

Ulia observait désespérer les Dragons et les démons ravager Crocus elle vit un groupe d'enfant face à un Elite de la Chasse Sauvage, il n'avait pas d'épée mais était très musclé. Il s'approche du groupe mais Ulia arrive face à lui elle prit alors l'apparence de Gildarts et en une demi-seconde l'envoie balayer la rue où il se trouvait. Elle reprends son apparence normal.

Ulia: Partez vite.

Les enfants s'en vont alors qu'elle observe Darkness toujours en trains de voler dans les airs.

Ulia: Tu as déjà ravager mon monde...ma réalité...mais on arrivera à te vaincre...et à te faire disparaître définitivement.

Darkness s'arrête dans les airs et pousse un hurlement qui fait se fissurer le sol pour laisser des geysers de lave en sortir, dans les cieux Acnologia vit Yuden toujours en trains d'essayer d'éviter Karma.

Karma: Sale humain!

Yuden: Je suis pas humain! Je suis un Chasseur de Dragon! GUNGIR DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Son sort frappe le dragon qui inspire pour lancer une attaque mais Acnologia intervient et griffe Karma à la gorge le sang du Dragon asperge Acnologia, alors que Yuden charge ses griffes et finit par décapiter le Dragon. Le corps de Karma retombe vers le sol et s'écrase dans un fracas les mages avait vue la scène.

Makarof: Un de moins!

Yuden observe Acnologia.

Yuden: Super travail d'équipe!

Acnologia: Seul nous pouvons faire quelque chose contre les Dragons.

Yuden: Logique mais faut prévenir les autres rapidement...mais je sais pas où est Warren.

Voix: Pas de soucis...

Ils virent Crow arriver en volant sous la forme d'un corbeau assez gros.

Yuden: Crow?

Chibi: Et les filles?

Crow: En sécurité...mais pas pour longtemps on doit s'occuper de Darkness!

Yuden: Plus facile à dire qu'à faire t'as vue sa taille!

Crow: Je sais mais si on ne fait rien il va...

Ils virent Darkness pousser un hurlement strident avant de redescendre vers la terre ferme, Le Marteau et Imlerith virent Darkness atterrir prêts du corps décapiter de Karma. Il relâche une brume avec sa bouche qui rassemble la tête de Karma qui ouvre les yeux alors qu'il se recouvre de la même matière noire avec des cristaux jaune. Il se relève et pousse un hurlement comme Darkness qui reprends son envol pour se hisser haut dans les cieux.

Yuden: C'est un blague! Il est revenu à la vie!

Acnologia: Darkness possède énormément de pouvoir bien que son âme ne soit pas complète!

Crow: Je vais t'aider!

Il grossi jusqu'à avoir la taille d'un Dragon et pouvoir hurler à tous les mages.

Crow: Chasseurs de Dragons! Vous êtes les seules qui peuvent s'occuper des Dragons! Vous devez en priorité vous focaliser sur les Dragons!

Luxus et l'Unité Raijin face à Scissor Runner sourit.

Luxus: Tant mieux...il me tarde de montre à ces reptiles la force des Chasseurs de Dragons.

Krysta, Lily R. et Elise sont face à Karma recouvert de la matière noire de Darkness.

Krysta: On t'a entendu...prête Lily?

Lily R.: Prête! PRISON DU DRAGON TERRESTRE!

Elle bloque ses mouvements avec des rochers alors que Krysta avec Nélio s'envole.

Krysta: ECAILLE DU DRAGON DE CRISTAL!

Ses cristaux touche le monstre alors que du côté de Gajeel, Zancrow et Cobra ils font face à Galion le Dragon de roche.

Cobra: OK on va lui montrer ce qu'on sait faire.

Zancrow: On va voire si les Chasseurs de Dieu peuvent arranger les choses aussi! FAUX DU DIEU DU FEU!

Il attaque la figure de la créature pour l'aveugler alors que Gajeel et Cobra inspire.

Gajeel: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Cobra: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON VENIMEUX!

Les deux attaques frappent de pleins fouet le dos du Dragon qui pousse un hurlement strident, devant la porte Eclipse Zirconis vit les Chasseurs de Dragons attaquer ses camarades.

Zirconis: Pauvre idiots vous n'imaginez pas que sa sera si facile de vous débarrasser de moi!

Wendy se tient fièrement devant Zirconis alors la Princesse tente de mettre son fils à l'abris, mais les démons sortent de partout.

Lapis: Maman...

Jade: On est fichue...

Lapis vit un monstre saute sur eux mais il est trancher en deux par Taurus, ils virent Lucy et Yukino.

Lucy: On doit pas abandonner! Y'a forcément une solution!

La Main Noire et Caranthir rirent devant la détermination des deux femmes.

Caranthir: Pauvre idiotes! Rien ne pourras arrêter le puissant Darkness!

La Main Noire: Il est désormais dans ce monde rien ne pourra l'arrêter!

Elles virent Darkness se rapprocher du sol et cracher des flammes noir pour renforcer ses troupes, Lucy observe les deux généraux qui sont entourée d'une barrière magique empêchant les gardes d'approcher. Arcadios observe la ville en état de siège.

Arcadios: Garde! Conduisez la Princesse et le Prince en lieu sûre...

Jade: Certainement pas! Je suis responsable de tous ça...je dois trouver une solution!

Arcadios: Jade...

Lapis réfléchit et vit la Porte Eclipse très grande un grognement le fait sortir de sa léthargie dans les cieux Natsu avait frapper le dos de Mothergale, alors que le Rogue du Futur est toujours sur son dos.

Rogue F.: Tu fous quoi?

Natsu: Je te fais redescendre sur Terre!

Mothergale frôle des bâtiments qui s'effondre sur des monstres Mavis survole la ville et voit le conflit, puis Darkness plus haut Yuden et Acnologia virent le Dieu.

Yuden: Chibi...rejoins Carla et Wendy.

Chibi: Hein mais toi?

Yuden: Je vais avec Acnologia s'occuper de Darkness! Si c'est le chef le battre devrait calmer les autres!

Acnologia: Tu es sûre de vouloir grimper je vais aller très vite.

Yudne: Pas de soucis Ignir s'amusait aussi à accélérer alors qu'on était sur son dos.

Acnologia rit légèrement Yuden saute sur son dos alors que Chibi part rejoindre Wendy, Acnologia se dirige alors vers Darkness et passe devant Mothergale, Rogue du Futur vit Yuden sur le dos du Dragon.

Rogue F.: Acnologia! Vous vous alliez à lui!

Natsu décoche une droite en enflammer à Rogue du Futur.

Natsu: Tu crois quoi? Nous on vent pas notre âme! Le Rogue de notre temps ne finira jamais comme toi!

Rogue F.: J'ai vue le futur et votre défaite! Les Ténèbres ne peuvent pas être stoppé Natsu!

Natsu: On va voir ça!

Rogue F.: C'est tout vue! HURLEMENT SACREE DU DRAGON DE L'OMBRE!

Son hurlement frappe Natsu qui est projeter de Mothergale Rogue du Futur sourit, mais vit alors Atlas Flamme revenir avec Natsu sur son dos.

Rogue F.: Quoi...tu oses nous trahir!

Atlas Flamme: Je n'ai jamais suivie les ordres de Darkness! Je n'ai jamais trahit mes amis Ignir et Amaterasu!

Natsu: Tu connais Ignir et Ama?!

Atlas Flamma: Je les considèrent tous les deux comme un frère et une sœur.

Natsu: Alors je peux t'appeler tonton!

Rogue F.: Vous n'avez aucune chance j'ai vue Darkness réduire le monde en un vaste monde de chaos et de ténèbres où il est le maître absolue!

Natsu: Sa signifie pas que sa vas arriver! On peut encore changer le futur!

Rogue F.: Tu es encore plus stupide que je pensais si tu penses que ta pathétique guilde va changer quoi que ce soit!

Natsu inspire des flammes qu'émane Atlas Flamme et rejoins le dos de Mothergale pour continuer son combat, de son côté Acnologia et Yuden se dirige vers Darkness qui les vit arriver.

Acnologia: Il nous a vue.

Yuden: Tant mieux alors disons-lui bonjour! HURLEMENT INFERNAL DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Son attaque se dirige vers le Dragon Noir qui bloque l'attaque du Chasseur avec son imposante aile.

Yuden: Ouais il est quand même balèze.

Acnologia: On le surnomme aussi le Dieu Dragon...il n'y a aucun Dragon plus grand que lui!

Darkness fonce alors sur les deux mais Acnologia s'écarte et griffe les côtés du Dragons, Yuden vit alors une large entaille dans les côtes du Dragons.

Yuden: ON L'A EU!

La blessure se referme en une fraction de seconde.

Yuden: QUOI?!

Acnologia: Il est aussi immortel.

Yuden: T'aurais put le dire avant!

Acnologia évite les flammes de Darkness et projette un rayon sur le Dragon Noir, Yuden arme son poings en passant prêt de lui.

Yuden: POING INFERNAL DU DRAGON DIVIN SOLAIRE!

Il frappe alors Darkness une explosion se produit les mages lève les yeux au ciel pour voir Yuden qui a frapper Darkness au niveaux des côtes, le Dragon furieux tends ses ailes et une pluie de magie rouge se produits.

Acnologia: Accroche-toi!

Yuden: Déjà fait!

Ils évitent les projectiles qui s'écrase au sol provoquant des explosions tuant la plus part des démons mais blessant des mages, Yuden furieux observe le Dragon plongé en piqué vers eux.

Yuden: ORDURE!

Il charge ses flammes dans ses mains et les projettent sur Darkness qui reçoit les boules de feu, mais elles ne le gênent même pas il prépare un souffle obscure à envoyer sur Acnologia qui redresse pour remonter et laisser Darkness atterrir. Il pousse un nouveau hurlement Caranthir observe Acnologia et Yuden et utilise sa magie pour créer un portails faisant tomber des pics de glace sur eux, Acnologia les détruit sans soucis mais Yuden doit les détruire avec sa magie mais s'en prend un dans l'épaule.

Yuden: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Acnologia: Sa vas?

Yuden: Ouais...sa vas...

Il retire le morceau de son bras mais vit Darkness commencer à s'envoler, il vit alors son oeil frontale s'ouvrir et tirer un lasers obscure Acnologia l'évite de peu.

Yuden: Sa vas?

Acnologia: Son lasers va nous causer du soucis!

Yuden: T'inquiète...je m'en charge.

Acnologia: Tu vas faire quoi?

Yuden: Mon boulot de mage!

Il saute du dos d'Acnologia qui est choqué alors que Natsu vit son frère plonger vers Darkness.

Natsu: Yuden!

Au sol Millianna remarque la scène comme les mages.

Makarof: Yuden...

Millianna: Il fait quoi!

Darkness crache des boules de feu noir que Yuden évite Sting et Rogue le virent se diriger vers Darkness.

Sting: Il fait quoi là?

Erza et Nala aussi virent leurs amis se rapprocher du Grand Dragon.

Erza: Yuden?

Yuden arrive au niveau de Darkness et charge ses flammes dans ses mains.

Yuden: Bouffe ça! ERGO SOLAIRE!

Il parvient à frapper la tête de Darkness avec son attaque pour l'aveugler, arriver au niveau de son oeil frontale ouvert il charge son poings de flamme.

Yuden: POING INFERNAL DU DRAGON DIVIN SOLAIRE!

Il frappe l'oeil Darkness pousse un autre hurlement et s'arrête dans son vol pour retomber vers la terre ferme, Yuden lui continue sa chute mais Acnologia le rattrape en passant.

Acnologia: Tu es complètement fou!

Yuden: Ouais mais...

Darkness s'écrase au sol en écrasant plusieurs démons la Tour face à Kagura vit ça.

Kagura: On dirait que votre Dieu peut-être blessé!

La Tour: Ce que ton ami à fait...est un blasphème...et vous le paierez au centuple!

Kagura: Pour l'instant le seul qui paiera c'est toi!

Elle attaque la Tour avec son épée mais il bloque la lame de Kagura, ils s'affrontent alors dans une duel à mort. Millianna ayant vue la scène sert les poings.

Millianna: Quel idiot...il va m'entendre crois-moi...

Risley: Au moins ce stupide Dieu est au sol!

Darkness se relève et se dépoussière et observe Acnologia et Yuden et pousse un nouveau hurlement de la foudre noire s'abat alors et frappe la gueule de Darkness grande ouverte.

Yuden: Sa a dut faire mal.

Acnologia: Non il combine les éléments qu'il peut avoir.

Ils virent alors Darkness crache un souffle enflammé mêlée à de la foudre noire, Acnologia l'évite de justesse mais le Dieu utilise son souffle pour raser les habitations de Crocus. Il vit une montagne et avec ses yeux vois des formes chaude représentant les gens évacuant la ville de Crocus, il projette son souffle vers eux qui sont déjà à des kilomètre de Crocus. Son souffle frappe le flanc de la montagne sur le chemin les Chevaliers runique vit un morceau de la route être découpé par le souffle de Darkness, une explosion se produit et tous les mages virent les ravage un incendie se déclare dans la forêt environnant Crocus alors que la seule chose à laquelle pense chaque mage est les victimes que cette attaque à faite.

Yuden: C'est pas vrai...

Acnologia: Ce n'est qu'un infime pourcentage de sa puissance...si il l'aurait voulut...il aurait anéantit la chaîne de montagne tout entière.

Yuden: Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait...

Acnologia: Simple...il ne cherche pas totalement à les tuer...il cherche aussi à faire souffrir.

Sur le chemin détruit Lahar arrive avec Drandbalt et Ayumi et virent le chemin effondrer, des corps mutilée par l'explosion et des personnes hurlant de douleur qu'on les achèvent. Drandbalt vit une fillette marcher vers lui il s'approche mais la vit tomber au sol il vit alors son dos mutiler il voyait sa colonne vertébral et la chair brûlé il se retient de vomir alors qu'Ayumi vit Darkness pousser un autre hurlement. Du côté de Lucy celle-ci est horrifiée en voyant les dégâts.

Caranthir: Voyez la puissance de notre Dieu!

Lucy: Mon dieu...tous ses gens...vous...vous n'êtes que des monstres!

Caranthir: Des monstres? Non nous sommes des démons!

Il charge des boule d'énergie de glace qu'il envoie sur Lucy qui les évitent alors que, la terre se met une nouvelle fois à trembler il virent alors la montagne commencer à s'affaisser.

Lahar: DRANDBALT! ON DOIT PARTIR!

Drandbalt: Mais les autres...

Ils virent alors Darkness charger son souffle il prit alors Ayumi et Lahar contre lui alors que le souffle fait intégralement exploser la montagne, les témoins virent d'énorme morceau tomber dans la ville alors qu'à la place de la montagne se trouve un trou béant qui est désormais le lieu de repos de milliers de personnes. Les commandant runique réapparaissent devant la porte Lucy observe le mage en larme, alors qu'Ayumi sert les poings.

Ayumi: Sale monstre...

Yuden vit le carnage alors qu'un brasier de flamme noir envahit la zone Darkness pousse un autre hurlement, Zirconis souriant se met à éclater de rire.

Zirconis: Merveilleux mon Dieu vous êtes le plus puissant! Personne ne vous...

Wendy furieuse en écoutant les paroles de Zirconis à des écailles blanche qui pousse sur ses bras, elle charge son poing d'énergie et frappe violemment Zirconis dans la mâchoire le Dragon bascule en arrière. Caranthir et la Main Noire disparaissent pour éviter de se faire écraser, les témoins virent Wendy rayonner d'un pouvoir incroyable.

Zirconis: Sale petite...

Wendy: JE VAIS VOUS LE FAIRE PAYER!

Elle attaque encore Zirconis sous les yeux de Carla et des Exceeds.

Carla: Wendy...

Elle vit le Dragon Noire déployer ses ailes vers la ville.

Acnologia: Il vise la ville!

Yuden: NON!

Acnologia projette un tir sur Darkness qui le reçu de pleins fouet, il pousse un grognement avant qu'un éclair ne frappe Acnologia. Il tombe alors aussi vers le sol avec Yuden, celui-ci reprend sa forme humaine dans le processus. Le Chasseur de Dragon Solaire se rapproche de lui alors que tous le monde assiste à sa chute.

Chibi: YUDEN!

Millianna: Yuden...

Yuden vit le sol se rapprocher mais il sent alors deux bras l'entourer, il vit alors Acnologia le serrer contre lui alors qu'ils touchent le sol dans une grand fracas. Natsu a assister à la scène et son regards est blême.

Natsu: Yuden...

Rogue F.: On dirait que ton frère a chuter avec votre espoirs!

Natsu furieux charge son poings et veut frapper Rogue qui l'évite et utilise des griffes sacrée et d'ombre, au sol Yuden se relève pour voir alors plus loin allongé au sol Acnologia.

Yuden: Acnologia...

Il se relève et se tient les côtes douloureuses alors qu'il vit des démons arriver, il aide Acnologia à se relever.

Yuden: Hé sa vas?

Acnologia se touche les côtés pour faire une profond entaille dût à l'éclair.

Yuden: La vache...

Acnologia: Sa vas...va...va t-en je m'occupe d'eux...

Yuden: Alors là tu rêves! Je t'emmène en lieu sûre!

Acnologia: Sa ira je te...

Il grogne alors qu'il crache du sang il vit Yuden qui l'aide à se tenir debout, son regard affichant un sourire.

Yuden: Je...je te dois la vie...tu m'as sauvé sur Tenro...alors je te rend la pareille.

Acnologia est surpris alors que Yuden se met à marcher pendant que Darkness contemple son massacre, il déploie ses ailes et pousse un nouveau hurlement alors qu'Ulia observe la scène de désolation en larme.

Ulia: Rien...rien ne peut changer...ce monde...des humains affrontant des démons...des Dragons affrontant des Dragons...et des Humains affrontant des Dragons...ce monde ne sera pas sauvé...

Le Dragon noir se dresse devant l'enfer qu'est devenue Crocus les mages tentent tant bien que mal de s'en sortir, les commandants runiques virent avec horreur le seul moyen de s'enfuir détruit en un quart de seconde par la créature qui allait dominer ce monde.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant la situation va de mal en pire alors que les mages croulent sous le nombre, de nombreuses vies sont perdues dans ce conflit mais une âme peut changer toute la donne mais sera t-elle prêtes à faire l'ultime sacrifice pour permettre à l'humanité de remporter la victoire? Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Son nom est Ulia.".**

 **Merci de continuer de lire ma fic je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre qui ne saurait tarder.**


	161. Chapitre 161: Son nom est Ulia

**L'arc des Grand Jeux touche à sa fin alors que le monde sombre dans le chaos, une âme peut changer le destin de Fiore mais sera t-elle capable de sacrifier ce qu'elle a pour sauver l'espoirs de ce monde.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 161: Son nom est Ulia.**

La ville de Crocus est en ruine les mages luttent de toutes leurs forces contre les Démons, des mages d'une guildes virent des Cavaliers s'approcher d'eux. Ils sont alors tous écraser par des rochers créer par Jura accompagné de Lamia Scale et Quattro Cerberus.

Bacchus: Il en arrive sans cesse...on va pas y arriver...

Exer: On doit lutter...on a pas le droit d'abandonner. RAVAGE DU DEMON DE FOUDRE!

Il détruit les Cavaliers qui sont proches alors que dans le coin de Fairy Tail Makarof et la plus part des mage aide Angel face à Starla.

Starla: Personne ne peut tuer le Grand Darkness! Regarder ce qu'il a fait à votre pathétique petit Acnologia d'un claquement de doigts.

Angel: Sa nous empêcheras pas de nous battre! On parviendra à renvoyer ton maître d'où il vient!

Starla: Sale petite peste!

Elle projette son rayon cosmique qu'elle évite avant de charger son poings et de donner un coup à Starla qui frappe le bâtiment, Sting et Rogue font face à leurs dragons et charge une attaque combiné.

Rogue et Sting: CROC ECLAIR DU DRAGON SACREE DE L'OMBRE!

Son attaque frappe les Dragons de pleins fouet ils en profitent pour faire pleuvoir des sorts destructeur sur eux, Darkness de son côté observe le champs de bataille alors qu'Eredin s'avance vers la guilde de Fairy Tail. Grey et Jubia sont avec Aline et Kai en trains de lutter contre le dragon Magma le Chasseur de Dragon commence à fatiguer.

Kai: Ils sont trop fort et trop nombreux...

Magma: Darkness est le monde...Darkness était là bien avant vos stupides dieu! Il est l'incarnation de l'Obscurité!

Grey: Tu te répètes...

Magma: Pauvre inconscient sa puissance dépasse celle d'Acnologia où Bahamuth...comment pouvez-vous espérer le battre alors que vous nous chatouiller avec votre magie!

Kai charge son poings alors que Jubia, Grey et Aline charge leurs magies et projette tout sur Magma qui sentit l'attaque, furieux il observe les mages un regards haineux vers eux.

Magma: Sale mortels!

Il charge une attaque de feu qu'il envoie sur Aline qui vit la boule de feu se diriger vers elle, mais elle vit avec Grey et Aline le Chasseur de Dragon s'interposer et prendre l'assaut de plein fouet. Lena aux alentours vit la scène alors que Kai observe Aline horrifiée de voir Kai sourire mais du sang couler de sa bouche.

Kai: Reste...pas la...ma puce...

Il tombe au sol lourdement sous les yeux remplie de larme d'Aline et Jubia, Grey reste sur place horrifiée.

Aline: KAI!

Elle le prit dans ses bras alors que le Chasseur de Dragon est faible Magma prépare un nouvel assaut mais Modi arrive et avec sa magie battit un mur de glace.

Modi: Grey!

Grey: SALE ORDURE!

Il s'occupe du Dragon qui reçoit des assauts alors que Lena s'approche de son partenaire.

Lena: Kai...

Kai: Lena...

Aline: Tiens le coup...il faut...il faut aller chercher...Wendy...Sherrya...

Kai: Sa sert à rien...je...je vais...

Aline: TAIS-TOI! T'ENTENDS TAIS-TOI!

Kai sourit et observe les larmes d'Aline.

Kai: Tu sais...t'avais...le même ton...quand on c'est rencontré...ce jour-là...j'ai vue un ange...

Aline pleure alors que Kai lâche son dernier soupire dans les bras d'Aline qui hurle de désespoirs, Léon arrive avec Sherrya et vit la scène alors qu'Aline pleure sur le corps de son amant. Dans un autre coins Erza et Nala parviennent à se débarrasser des démons, et virent Imlerith et le Marteau s'avancer.

Imlerith: Il semble que nous allons devoir nous charger d'eux mon frère...

Le Marteau: Comme au bon vieux temps...

Ils s'avancent vers les deux soeurs Scarlet alors que Jellal et Jycrain s'occupe d'une autre faction de démon.

Erza: Approchez!

Le Marteau: Mon pouvoir n'a plus rien avoir avec précédemment...mon Dieu...m'a bénie!

Darkness pousse un autre hurlement alors que Nala revêt sa tenue Hakama avec sa sœur et attaque les deux généraux, dans un autre coins Sabertooth affronte des démons plus imposants.

Orga: CANON A PARTICULE DU DIEU DE LA FOUDRE!

Son attaque transperce les Molosses alors qu'Iris fait tomber une pluie d'épée sur les monstres, elle vit alors Yuden tenant Acnologia blessé.

Iris: Yuden! Il est en vie!

Rufus: On doit lui frayer un chemin!

Voix: On a appeler du renforts!

Ils virent Thorra souriante qui avec sa magie terrasse les démons et les Cavaliers de la Chasse Sauvage, Yuden franchit le cours couloir Acnologia tentait de presser sur sa blessure.

Acnologia: Arrête...je...je suis...déjà...

Yuden: Je t'interdit de continuer dire des âneries...t'as encore des trucs à me dire!

Acnologia: Comme quoi...

Yuden: Comment tu as connus ma mère...et si tu sais où elle est!

Acnologia observe Yuden surpris.

Acnologia: Elle compte tellement pour toi?

Yuden: Elle...elle m'a élevé...je n'ai aucun souvenirs de mes vrais parents...et je m'en moque...parce que pour moi c'est elle que j'appellerait toujours maman.

Acnologia sourit alors qu'une nouvelle explosion attire son attention, ils virent d'autres portails apparaître laissant réchapper de grosse salamandre de glace.

Minerva: C'est quoi encore ça?

Rufus: Je l'ignore...Modelage Mémorielle! Souvenirs du Continent de Feu!

Il créer une énorme boule de feu qui ravage la zone.

Yuden: Minerva...où est Sherrya?

Minerva: Je l'ignore...elle doit être avec Kai et les autres...

Yuden: Merde...allez accroche-toi.

Acnologia: J'ai...le choix?

Yuden: Non.

Devant la porte Wendy se fait repousser par Zirconis qui rit en voyant les efforts de la petite Chasseuse de Dragon.

Zirconis: Inutile de lutter petite avec Darkness notre victoire est assuré! Tant que la Porte et lui seront là on ne bougera pas...

Lucy: La porte...

Elle observe la porte alors que dans un moment d'inattention un démon armé d'un arc tire une flèche noire vers Lucy.

Happy: LUCY!

Mais quelqu'un s'interpose entre elle et le tir, Lapis hurla alors à pleins poumons.

Lapis: PAPA!

Arcadios c'est interposé et à prit la flèche de la créature dans le dos le transperçant de part en part.

Arcadios: Vous allez bien...

Lucy: Arcadios!

Arcadios s'effondre au sol Lapis le rejoins comme Jade.

Jade: Arcadios...

Arcadios: Princesse...

Jade est en larme comme Lapis.

Jade: Je...je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler...Jade!

Arcadios sourit alors que le sang se répand, Lapis sanglote devant la vision de cauchemars.

Arcadios: Mon grand...c'est toi...l'homme de la famille...veille bien sur ta mère...d'accord...tu me le promets?

Le Démon arme une autre flèche mais il est coupé en deux par Ayumi folle de rage, et observe le Dragon responsable de bon nombre de tourment alors que Lapis sanglote.

Lapis: Papa...je...je le promets...

Jade: Arcadios...

Arcadios: Je...je vous aime...Jade...

Il rend son dernier souffle sous les yeux de Jade pleurant de désespoirs Darkness grogne alors que son corps commence à changer des pics osseux noir recouvre ses écailles alors qu'il tends ses ailes en l'air et une lueur rouge apparaît sur les deux ailes.

Sorano: ATTENTION IL VA ATTAQUER!

Darkness envoie une nouvelle vague de magies rouge qui cette fois frappe la ville et provoque de multiples explosion, Macao vit alors Roméo dans la ligne d'un bâtiment qui s'effondre sans hésiter il court rapidement vers la zone et pousse Roméo qui vit son père tomber au sol et être écrasé par les débris, son coeur se serre alors que Wakaba a vue la scène.

Wakaba: Macao...

Roméo: PAPA...PAPA!

Il veut y aller mais une nouvelle explosions l'empêche de le rejoindre, la décharge à toucher plusieurs bâtiment et plusieurs mage ont été prit dans le feu du déluge. Rustyrose se relève après le choc et vit alors au sol la poupée de Kain Ikaru qu'il cherche du regard.

Rustyrose: Kain...Kain...où tu es...

Precht dans un coins c'est prit un gros morceau de verre dans le ventre et son sang ne cesse de se répandre, il vit alors Mavis à ses côtés horrifiée.

Mavis: Precht...

Precht: Mavis...

Mavis: Tu es...

Precht: Sa ira...ma vieille...amie...

Mavis se met à pleurer en voyant le carnage par terre elle vit les corps d'une femme et son enfant qui ont essayé de fuir, elle vit Precht lâcher un sourire.

Precht: Je me demande...comment...Yuri...et Warrold...aurait réagit...

Mavis: Réagit à quoi?

Precht: A...la trahison...que je t'ai faite...

Mavis continue de pleurer à chaude larme contre son ami.

Mavis: Tu n'as pas trahie la guilde...tu as été manipulée...tu as toujours été...l'un de mes premiers amis...et celui...qui...

Precht: Je suis heureux...

Precht laisse couler une larme sur sa joue.

Precht: D'avoir vécu...toutes ses aventures avec toi...

Il s'endort paisiblement sous les larmes de Mavis alors que Darkness pousse un autre hurlement en préparant une autre salve, Roméo se relève et vit alors Vanessa prendre Emily.

Vanessa: Ma chérie reste...

Emily: Maman...

Vanessa se tourner vers Darkness comme Roméo qui vit le Dragon tirer une nouvelle salve avec ses ailes, Vanessa se tourne vers Roméo et Wakaba la petite dans les bras de sa mère.

Emily: Grand frè...

La salve balaye alors la rue où elles se trouvait et ne laisse rien si ce n'est qu'une trace sanglante, Roméo hurle de rage alors que la nouvelle salve a provoquer plus de ravages que la précédente. Amy et Nashi dans un sous-sols entendent les explosions, et tremblent de peur alors qu'une poutre ne tient plus. Nashi le remarque et prit les mains d'Amy terrifier.

Amy: Nashi...

Nashi: Je suis heureuse...d'être ta cousine...

Amy ne comprend pas alors que la poutre lâche pour faire s'écrouler le premier étage sur elles, Crow depuis sa position avait vue ça furieux il se tourner vers Darkness grognant. Des décombres s'extirpe Ulia portant les deux petites qui la virent saignant de la tête, mais aussi des bras à cause de coupure.

Nashi: Ulia...

Ulia: Les filles...vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi?

Amy: Quoi?

Ulia sort une lettre et la tend aux deux petites.

Ulia: Donnez-ça...à mes parents...quand...quand je serais partit...

Amy: Partit?

Ulia: Oui partit...

Nashi: Tu vas où?

Elle vit le regards terrifier des deux fillettes alors que Darkness pousse un autre hurlement.

Ulia: Je vais...vous sauvez...tous...

Nashi et Amy prennent Ulia contre elles et pleurent.

Nashi: Tu vas le faire partir?

Ulia: Oui...et une fois partit...j'aimerais que vous alliez...chez Lucy...

Amy: Pourquoi?

Ulia leurs chuchotent quelque chose à l'oreille elles sont surprise et observe Ulia souriante, elle se lève avant de marcher dans les rues en ruines de Crocus. Dans un autre coin Acnologia et Yuden ce sont arrêter le Chasseur de Dragon voyait Acnologia pâle.

Acnologia: Yuden...

Yuden: Allez...on...on y est presque...tiens le coup...

Acnologia: Arrête...sa ne sert plus à rien...

Yuden: NON...tu...tu es le seul...liens qu'on a avec Ignir et Ama...

Acnologia: Et...tu...tu es le seul que j'ai avec elle...

Yuden fut surpris alors qu'il vit Acnologia sourire.

Acnologia: Je vois...pourquoi elle tient autant à toi...tu as...tu as les mêmes yeux qu'elle...

Yuden: Quoi...

Acnologia finit par s'éteindre dans les bras de Yuden.

Yuden: Hé non...non...sa veut dire quoi...réveil-toi...je t'en prie...réveille-toi! S'il te plaît...SA VEUT DIRE QUOI!

Son hurlement résonne dans les rues alors qu'il commence à sangloter sur le corps de son sauveur, une main se pose sur son épaule il vit Millianna les larmes aux yeux.

Yuden: Millianna...

Millianna s'agenouille et vit Acnologia puis Yuden elle colle son front contre le siens, Kagura vaincu vit la Tour s'approcher triomphalement.

La Tour: Tu vas voir la fin de ta civilisation...Kagura...

Kagura vit alors Darkness chargé une nouvelle attaque avec ses ailes mais deux tirs magique sectionne ses ailes, le Dragons pousse un hurlement de douleurs tous les dragons virent Darkness grogner alors que le Christina avec à son bord Ichiya et les Trimens calibre les canons.

Ichiya: Un tir parfait BEAU!

Ren: On passe aux Dragons!

Darkness observe le Christina et charge les éclairs et les flammes dans sa gueule, Sherry avec Lamia Scale vit alors le Dragon et le Christina.

Sherry: Ren...

Darkness crache une gerbe d'éclair et de flamme qui transperce le Christina qui explosa sous le coup, Sherry vit avec horreur son fiancé partir en cendre.

Sherry: REN! REN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Lily Rearlight vit la carcasse du Christina s'écrase et disparaître en cendre, elle pleure devant la scène alors que Krysta blessé vit Karma ressuscité.

Krysta: Elise...Nelio...on...on doit s'en aller...on...on peut plus rien faire...

Ils sont choqué alors que Crow ayant vue la scène charge furieusement vers Darkness sous sa forme de corbeau qui grandit.

Crow: SALE ENFOIREE!

Il plaque Darkness au sol et commence à se battre avec le Dragon qui a perdue ses ailes, Crow s'envole pour narguer Darkness. Raven qui est face à Eredin observe avec le Roi de la Chasse Sauvage son frère attaquer Darkness.

Raven: Crow...

Eredin: L'inconscient...notre Dieu est bien plus puissant.

Darkness furieux pousse un grognement alors que ses ailes repoussent au bouts de seulement quelques secondes. Il fonce alors sur Crow et l'attrape à la tête sous le visage horrifiée de Raven, il vit ensuite le Dragon bouger le corps du corbeau tentant de se débattre puis dans un dernier mouvement le projette dans une pile de bâtiment.

Raven: CROW!

Crow retombe au sol couvert de sang et blessé sa jambe brisé et l'os ressortant, il glisse sur le sol vers Raven.

Crow: Raven...va...va t-en...

Raven: non...tu vas...

Crow: Sa ira pour moi...ne t'inquiète pas...

Raven: Non...non...

Elle se fait alors transpercer sous les yeux de Crow par la Main Noire.

Crow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Raven s'effondre au sol alors que le Capitaine noire rit.

La Main Noire: Le clan Akuma...n'existe plus...

Crow s'avance mais le bas de son corps est écraser par Darkness, il vit Caranthir s'agenouiller.

Caranthir: Tu ne peux certes pas mourir...mais tu peux souffrir...

Crow observe le corps de sa soeur sans vie, partout dans Crocus la mort régnait Lucy est à genoux alors que Natsu sur Mothergale avait vue le carnage.

Rogue F.: Il n'y a plus d'espoir Natsu...tes amis meurs les uns après les autres...

Les larmes aux yeux Natsu se tourne vers Rogue du Futur, Atlas Flamme croise le regard de Darkness qui vit le dragon et il prononce ses paroles.

Atlas Flamme: Adieu...fils d'Ignir.

Natsu vit alors Atlas Flamme qui explose sous les yeux de Natsu dés que Darkness à ouvert son œil frontale.

Natsu: Tonton...

Il est alors transpercer par une épée sombre du Rogue du Futur.

Rogue F.: J'ai gagné...

Il pousse Natsu dans le vide alors qu'Ulia vit son corps chuté, elle vit ses parents retranché sur la place où elle est.

Azuma: Ulia!

Ulia: Jellal...et Jycrain?

Ultia pleure alors qu'elle se tourne vers un endroit, Ulia vit alors le corps de Meldy dans les bras de Midnight lui aussi sans vie. Plus loin Mirajane et Elfman pleurant sur le corps de Lisanna, Luxus réconfortant Mirajane alors qu'il porte la veste de Makarof. Reby quand à elle est avec Gajeel qui pleure sur le corps de Kai avec Aline. Elle vit Jet pleurant sur le corps inerte de Droy, alors que Roméo sanglote dans un coin avec Macao Ulia soupire en voyant tous ses morts alors qu'elle entends le grognement de Darkness.

Ulia: LA FERME! TU NE ME FAIS PLUS PEUR! JE VAIS TOUT ARRANGER!

Ultia: Ulia...

Ulia: Si...si je suis là...c'est...c'est pour vous donner une seconde chance...

Azuma: Quoi?

Ils observent Ulia immobile au centre.

Luxus: Comment ça une seconde chance...

Ulia: Je...je possède...une magie offerte par la Déesse de ma réalité...qui me permet...de remonter le temps...de 20 minutes.

Mirajane: Mais ce sera...

Ulia: Quelques minutes seulement...après que Darkness ce soit réveiller...ensuite...ce...ce sera à vous de jouer...

Ultia: Mais...mais toi...

Ulia soupire et observe sa mère et son père et le prit dans ses bras.

Ulia: Je vous aime...je remercierais jamais assez les Dieux...pour m'avoir permis de vous rencontrer...

Ultia: Ulia...

Azuma: Que se passe t-il?

Ulia: Le sort...une fois lancé...consume...l'être...et l'essence d'une personne...pour permettre au temps de retourner en arrière...

Ulia s'avance alors vers le centre et observe le ciel et commence à chantonner une chanson qui n'est pas inconnue à Aline.

 _Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi les gens ne parlent pas?  
Même si tu caches ton cœur, je reconnais ton visage.  
Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi les gens ne parlent pas?  
Même si la nuit est tomber, le jour va se lever.  
Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi des larmes coulent sur tes joue?  
Tes rêves et tes sentiments me guident, je serais toujours à tes côtés.  
_

A ce moment ils virent les démons proche commencer à grogner de douleurs et Ulia s'entourer d'une aura lumineuse, alors que sa voix résonne dans tous Crocus et fait grogner Darkness.

 _Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi les gens ne parlent pas?  
Si mon sacrifice apporte la paix, alors je le ferais.  
Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi le monde est tout noir?  
Si ma lumière peut tout sauver, alors je leur offre.  
Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi les gens sont tristes?  
Le monde se porte mieux, maintenant que le jour est levée._

Chaque mage eu des larmes aux yeux alors qu'une colonne de lumière se dresse dans les cieux et déchire la nappe de nuage noir, les paroles font reculer Darkness alors que les généraux se mettent à genoux se tenant le crâne.

Eredin: Qui...chante...cette chanson...

Yuden entends le chant qu'il reconnait.

Yuden: Maman?

Ulia tends ses bras en souriant alors qu'Ultia et Azuma virent le corps d'Ulia commence à se partir en particule dorée.

Ultia: ULIA!

Azuma retient Ultia qui vit sa fille sourire et pleurer.

Ulia: Sa ira...si je peux sauver vos proches...mon sacrifice est nécessaire...

Ultia: Non...Ulia...

Ulia: Je vous aime...papa...maman...

Elle sourit et inspire et continue de chantonner mais cette fois accompagner des autres.

 _Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi les gens ne parlent pas?  
Mêmes si tu caches ton cœur, je reconnais ton visage.  
Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi les gens ne parlent pas?_

Elle prit une grande inspiration et hurle.

Ulia: ARCHE DU TEMPS!

A ce moment la colonne englobe l'ensemble de Crocus dont les Dragons et Darkness, puis ce fut le monde entier qui fut englober dans le rayon Ultia vit sa fille tourner vers elle en souriant.

Ultia: Ulia...

Ulia: Merci...maman...papa...

Elle observe alors le ciel et murmure.

Ulia: Protégez l'avenirs...Fairy Tail...

Ulia éclata en particule lumineuse qui s'élève vers le ciel sous le cri d'Ultia.

Ultia: ULIA!

Lucy entend le murmure d'Ulia.

 _Ulia: Sauve l'avenirs...Lucy..._

Lucy eu des larmes coulant de ses joues en entendent ses paroles.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant le sacrifice d'Ulia permet aux mages d'avoir une seconde chance et d'en finir avec Rogue du Futur et Darkness, tous repose sur Lucy et une chanson qui chasse le mal. Dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Celle qui sauva le monde".**

 **Merci à tous de continuer de lire ma fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchao.**


	162. Chapitre 162: Celle qui sauva le monde

**L'arc des Grand Jeux touche à sa fin après le sacrifie d'Ulia les mages vont devoir tout mettre pour mettre fin à l'invasion de Darkness, pendant ce temps les deux fillettes rejoignent Lucy pour mettre en place le plans pour arrêter Darkness.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 162: Celle qui sauva le monde.**

Une fois la lumière dissipée absolument tous le monde se retrouva dans la même position qu'il y a vingts minutes, mais surtout ceux ayant périe sont encore là. Yuden dans les airs avec Acnologia et Chibi. Natsu avec Rogue du Futur et Atlas Flamme qui finit par arriver, sur la terre ferme Yukino, Sorano et Jade sont surprise d'être devant la porte. Lapis vit alors Arcadios encore en vie et court pour prendre son père dans ses bras.

Lapis: PAPA!

Arcadios: Lapis...que...que c'est-il passé...je...je suis sûre d'avoir...

La Main Noire et Caranthir sont tout aussi sous le choc.

La Main Noire: Quoi?

Caranthir: Nous sommes de retour en arrière!

Ils virent la montagne encore intacte et la ville encore en état.

Jade: Les dégâts...et tous ceux qui sont morts...

Kagura se trouvait face à la Tour encore surpris de revoir la mage en pleine forme.

Kagura: Que c'est-il passé?

La Tour: Nous sommes revenus dans le temps...impossible!

Lucy sur les marches se souvient des paroles d'Ulia _"Sauve l'avenirs...Lucy"_ , des larmes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'en ville Crime Sorcière est réunis. Rustyrose vit son ami Kain encore vivant.

Kain: Rusty...il c'est passé quoi?

Rustyrose: On a eu une seconde chance...

Ultia sent en elle une tristesse insoutenable et cherche Ulia du regard.

Ultia: Ulia...Ulia! ULIA! Répond-moi ma chérie...ULIA!

Yuden est encore surpris et vit Acnologia.

Yuden: Acnologia...

Acnologia: Yuden...la fille...Ulia nous a donné une seconde chance...

Yuden: Ulia...

Il observe la terre ferme et vit les dragons encore vivant alors que Darkness dans les cieux pousse un grognement, ses serviteurs l'entendent et continue l'assaut dans les rues Roméo vit son père, sa mère et Emily.

Vanessa: Que c'est-il passé?

Roméo: PAPA! MAMAN!

Il prit ses parents dans ses bras surpris alors que des démons continue de s'avancer.

Macao: Ils en veulent encore on dirait.

Sur Mothergale Natsu se trouvait la tête basse devant Rogue furieux.

Rogue F.: COMMENT?! Je t'ai tué! Tué tes amis! Comment?

Natsu sent une légère trace d'Ulia l'ayant sauvé il sert les poings.

Natsu: Merci Ulia...tu n'as pas eu la chance...de vivre dans un monde en paix...mais je te promets...que je vais tous faire pour en faire un...

Rogue F.: La fille...

Il se prend un coup de la part de Natsu plus violent et vit ses larmes.

Natsu: ON VAINCRA DARKNESS!

Yuden entend son frère comme les Chasseurs de Dragons faisant face aux Dragon.

Starla: Qu'est-ce que sa signifie...on...on vous...

Elle se prend un coup de la part d'Angel qui déploie sa magie plus intensément.

Angel: Retient bien ce que je vais te dire saleté! Nous les mages de Fairy Tail allons détruire votre Dieu!

Starla tente de contre-attaqué mais il se prends des attaques de Fried.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre! Renforcement!

Des lettres apparaissent sur le dos d'Angel qui vois ses coups amplifier, Amy et Nashi se souviennent alors d'Ulia.

Amy: Ulia...

Elle se met à pleurer mais se souvient de la lettre d'Ulia mais aussi l'effet que le chant d'Ulia a eu sur les démons.

Nashi: Viens on doit aller retrouver maman! On doit lui dire pour le chant!

Elles partent en trombe de leurs cachette pour voir Crow.

Crow: Les filles...

Amy: Oncle Crow...on doit aller voir maman!

Crow observe les dégâts réparée.

Crow: Je sais...j'ai vue l'effet que la chanson à sur Darkness...et ses généraux...

Il se transforme en corbeau.

Crow: Allez grimper!

Elles grimpent sur le dos de Crow et s'envole dans sa fureur Darkness observe les humains au sol, Erza et Nala avec leurs amants virent les deux généraux déconcerté.

Le Marteau: La sale petite garce!

Imlerith: Qui?

Le Marteau: Une fille de l'autre réalité...qui a remonté le temps pour effacer notre victoire!

Imlerith: Sa n'a pas d'importance...si nous avons gagné une fois on peut recommencer!

Erza et Nala pointent leurs épées vers eux.

Nala: N'en soyez pas si sûre!

Erza: On est sûre que nos amis ont trouvé la solution pour vaincre votre Dieu.

Imlerith: Insolente!

Il fonce sur elles mais Erza passe dans son dos et parvient à toucher Imlerith, dans un autre coin Sting et Rogue sont face à leurs dragons.

Sting: T'as comprit ce qu'il c'est passé?

Rogue: On a remonté le temps...on a pas le droit à l'erreur!

Dans les cieux Yuden et Acnologia observe Darkness qui charge des boules de feu avant de les cracher en directions de la ville mais Acnologia avec son souffle les détruits toutes.

Yuden: Allez...on va arranger l'histoire pour ce soit les gentils qui gagne...pour Ulia!

Ils chargent alors sur Darkness sur terre Crow arrive chez Lucy avec les filles.

Amy: MAMAN!

Lucy: Amy! Nashi! Mais que faites-vous là!

Amy: On est venu pour t'aider à vaincre Darkness!

Yukino: Mais vous avez vue...on ne peut pas le blesser!

Sorano: C'est vrai il est totalement immortel...et je ne parle pas de sa force...

Lucy se souvient alors des paroles de Zirconis toujours face aux mage.

Lucy: Merci Zirconis!

Zirconis: De quoi?

Lucy: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Crux!

Crux apparaît aux côtés de Lucy.

Crux: Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle?

Lucy: Crux peux-tu chercher un liens avec la Porte et Darkness!

Crux: Un instant mademoiselle.

Il s'endort sous les yeux des témoins, devant une Lucy gênée.

Lucy: Il est...en pleine recherche...

Caranthir: Seulement si on vous laisse faire!

Il charge sa magie pour l'envoyer mais une épée découpe la magie pour laisser apparaître Raven souriante, Crow en la voyant eu des larmes aux yeux.

Crow: Ravi...

Raven: Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé mais...le clans Akuma ne mourra jamais!

La Main Noire: Petite peste!

Du côté de Mavis elle et Precht son réunis.

Mavis: Precht...

Precht: Mavis...

Mavis: Je sais quoi faire...je dois rejoindre Lucy...Warren!

Warren observe Mavis.

Mavis: On va avoir besoin de toi pour joindre tous les mages en ville.

Warren: Entendu...mais comment y aller?

Voix: Je peux aider.

Drandbalt arrive avec les deux Commandants runiques.

Ayumi: On va vous filer un coup de main.

Mavis: Attendez...ils peuvent me voir?

Drandbalt: J'ai encore le tatouage de Fairy Tail alors je vous vois premier maître...et puis on a plus fou devant nous. Accrochez-vous tous à moi.

Warren, Mavis, Precht, Ayumi et Lahar pose une main sur le mage qui disparaît, Makarof observe la scène.

Makarof: Bonne chance premier...

Dans les cieux Atlas Flamme et Natsu sont face à Mothergale et Rogue du Futur.

Rogue F.: Comment...comment tu peux encore être debout...

Natsu: Simple...j'ai mes amis...et je le fais pour une personne...qui n'a connus que la tristesse...je vais ouvrir la voie avec mes pouvoir à un avenirs radieux...et c'est pareil pour mon frère!

Yuden et Acnologia se dirige vers Darkness qui plonge en piqué mais cette fois les deux Chasseurs de Dragons évite le Dieu pour entailler son flans droit qui se guérie quasi instantanément.

Acnologia: Il est toujours immortel.

Yuden: Ouais mais sa le retient le temps que les autres trouve une solution.

Du côté d'Aline celle-ci vit Kai vivant.

Kai: Aline...

Aline se jette dans ses bras et embrasse son petit-ami.

Aline: Tu...tu me refais un coup comme ça...et c'est moi qui te tues!

Kai sourit et sert sa petite-amie contre lui sous les regards de ses amis. Pendant ce temps le groupe de Mavis apparaît devant Lucy et les autres.

Lucy: Premier?

Mavis: Lucy...tu as un plans?

Crux se réveille à ce moment.

Crux: Sa y est j'ai trouvé les informations que vous cherchiez.

Lucy: alors?

Crux: La Porte sert d'intermédiaire à Darkness pour subsister voyez vous en théorie son âme n'est pas complète...donc il n'a aucune raison d'être sous forme physique mais la porte sert de relais.

Lucy: Je le savais...on a vue un étrange liens se crée entre la porte et lui.

Crux: Oui ce liens est à peut prêt le même sorte de liens qu'Orochi ce qui lui donnait son immortalité. Mais pour la porte elle permet seulement à l'âme de Darkness d'être assemblé.

Sorano: Alors en la détruisant...on détruirait Darkness...

Crux: Divisé son âme serait le terme le plus exacte mais oui...et surtout tous les Dragons ayant franchie la porte disparaîtrait aussi car elle est le seul liens qui les maintiennent ici.

Mavis: Alors nous avons un plans...on doit détruire cette porte...mais j'imagine que ce ne sera pas simple...

Crux: Oh encore un avertissement la Porte renforce Darkness de minute en minute.

Lucy: Alors on dois faire ça rapidement...

Amy: On peut l'affaiblir!

Ils observent les deux petites filles.

Nashi: Avant...quand...Ulia allait disparaître...la chanson qu'elle chantait...Darkness ne l'aimait pas du tout...

Crux: La chanson qu'elle chantait est une très ancienne chanson l'ancien peuple le chantait pour purifier le monde de la magie maléfique, les êtres démoniaque y sont particulièrement sensible.

Crow: OK...et que fait-on de tous ça?

Lucy: Si on parvient à immobiliser Darkness avec ce chant...on pourras alors détruire la porte...mais il va falloir une grande force.

Jade: Il faudrait une force de destruction immense...et de la chance...

Happy: Alors vous l'avez a Fairy Tail on a des services de démolition spéciaux.

Lucy: Natsu! Yuden!

Warren: Je lance la liaison avec tous nos alliées? Mais c'est quoi le plans au juste.

Lucy réfléchit.

Lucy: Je sais je vais essayer d'utiliser Lyra mais avant il faut demander à Blue Pegasus d'activer leurs haut-parleurs ainsi que ce de l'arène et les régler à fond.

Crow: Je peux m'en charger...

Arcadios: Je viens je sais comment faire.

Jade: Bien...dans ce cas...on peut tenter d'invoquer aussi les Esprits du Zodiaque pour nous donner un coup de main.

Lucy: Bien...lance la liaison Warren.

Warren: S'y attèle.

Lucy: Tous le monde vous m'entendez répondez?

Tous les mages alliées entendent la voix de Lucy dans leurs têtes.

Natsu: Luce?

Grey: On t'entend Lucy!

Odin: On vous reçoit cinq sur cinq.

Lucy: Ecoutez nous avons un plans pour tout arrêter! Blue Pegasus est-ce que le Christina possède des haut-parleurs?

Ichiya: Oui nous les utilisons pour les parades auxquelles participe le Christina.

Lucy: Il faut les allumer et les régler au maximum.

Aline: Lucy...

Lucy: Ecoutez vous avez presque tous entendue le chant qu'à prononcer Ulia avant...de...nous sauver.

Ultia repense à sa fille alors que Yuden se souvient le chant de sa mère.

Yuden: Le chant que ma mère...m'a appris...

Lucy: C'est ça...il faut que vous le chantier pour affaiblir l'ennemie!

Elfman: Un chant...

Mirajane: Oui...Darkness a réagit bizarrement quand Ulia c'est mise à chanter...

Lucy: C'est pourquoi on a besoin de tous les mages mais aussi les Chevaliers et les civiles...on peut gagner Ulia nous a montrer la voie...Natsu, Yuden pouvez-vous essayer de détruire la Porte d'une manière où d'une autre?

Yuden: Sa peut se faire...

Lucy: Bien...retenez encore un peut les démons et la Chasse Sauvage...on va gagner...Ulia nous l'a montré...

Ayumi: Bien chevaliers je veux que vous appreniez le chant à ceux qui ne le connaisse pas et au signal de Lucy on va tous chanter.

Hibiki: Maître Ichiya...

Ichiya: Oui on doit rejoindre le Christina.

Yuden et Acnologia observent alors Natsu avec Mothergale.

Yuden: Pour la porte on a une solution on dirait.

Acnologia: Vous êtes sûre que sa marchera?

Yuden: Avec toi...y'a des chances...ensuite tu me devras quelques explications t'entends!

Acnologia: Comme tu veux!

Chibi: Je vous suis.

Zirconis observe les humains.

Zirconis: Et vous croyez que je vais vous laisser toucher à la porte comme ça!

Yuden vit Zirconis.

Yuden: Hé Acno...tu peux te charger de Zirconis?

Acnologia observe Zirconis.

Acnologia: Avec plaisir.

Yuden: Chibi.

Chibi: Ouais!

Il prit Yuden alors qu'Acnologia rejoins Zirconis qui est prêt à se battre, mais vit Acnologia arriver .

Zirconis: Acnologia!

Acnologia: Zirconis...tu sera l'un des rares que j'ai tué deux fois.

Zirconis: Comment ça!

Acnologia: Tu vas vite le savoir!

Les Dragons se battent alors que Yuden rejoins Natsu et Atlas Flamme.

Yuden: Hé tonton!

Atlas Flamme: Tu es le fils d'Ama...

Yuden: Tu as entendu le plans?

Atlas Flamme: Oui...et c'est risqué.

Yuden: Ouais mais on est des Chasseurs de Dragons non?

Atlas Flamme: Tout juste.

Yuden: Chibi largue moi sur mon oncle et rejoins les autres...je compte sur toi.

Chibi: Oui...soit prudent Yuden.

Il laisse Yuden avec Atlas Flamme qui cogne contre Mothergale, Yuden rejoins son frère.

Yuden: Natsu!

Rogue F.: Toi!

Yuden: Hé mais c'est...

Natsu: Plus tard...pour l'instant on va suivre la méthode Fairy Tail.

Yuden: Tout détruire...

Natsu: Exactement.

Rogue F.: Vous ne m'aurez pas je contrôle une armée de Dragon!

Yuden: On s'en moque...nous on a bien mieux...une famille!

Au stade Arcadios arrive avec Crow ils vont à la régie et poussent les micros à fond.

Arcadios: Voilà et maintenant?

Crow: On va régler sur chaque personne qui se trouve à Crocus.

Arcadios: Bien...maintenant?

Crow: Espérons que l'idée de Lucy marche...

Lucy et les constellationistes reçurent le signal d'Arcadios.

Lucy: C'est bons! On y va!

Les constellationistes se prennent la mains alors que les deux généraux de Darkness sont retenues par Raven qui a elle seule parvient à les retenir.

Raven: Vous êtes à moi.

Yuden et Natsu virent le signal et sourit Natsu repousse Rogue avant de rejoindre Yuden, les deux saute sur Atlas Flamme.

Rogue F.: Que font-ils?

Yuden: On attends le moment...

A ce moment le vortex s'ouvre sur le monde des Esprits et ils investissent le ciel de Crocus, Lyra rejoins Lucy et les autres.

Lyra: Lucy!

Lucy: On peut y aller! Maintenant!

A ce moment Lyra et tous Crocus se mis à chanter le chant d'Ulia.

 _Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi les gens ne parlent pas?  
Même si tu caches ton cœur, je reconnais ton visage.  
_

Le chant résonne dans tous Crocus par la force des micros Darkness pousse un hurlement strident en gigotant dans tous les sens et cracher des flammes, la Main Noire et Caranthir se tienne le crâne douloureusement comme les généraux et la Chasse Sauvage alors que le chant résonne toujours. Nashi et Amy ont les yeux clos chantant comme chaque mage de Fiore, mais aussi Acnologia qui repousse Zirconis qui se tient la tête douloureuse. Les personnes chantant commence à briller d'une lumière blanche.

 _Où réside donc la bête?  
_ _Pourquoi les gens ne parlent pas?  
Même si la nuit est tomber, le jour va se lever.  
Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi des larmes coulent sur tes joues?  
Tes rêves et tes sentiments me guide, je serais toujours à tes côtés.  
Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi les gens ne parlent pas?  
Si mon sacrifice apporte la paix, alors je le ferais.  
Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi le monde est tout noir?  
Si ma lumière peut tout sauver, alors je leur offre.  
Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi les gens sont tristes?  
Le monde se porte mieux, maintenant que le jour est levé.  
Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi les gens dansent-il?  
Le mal à disparut de ce monde, tu peux suivre ta propre voie.  
Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi pleures-tu?  
Même si je ne suis plus à tes côtés, je serais toujours au fond de ton cœur._

A ce moment l'énergie est transmis vers Natsu et Yuden qui virent l'espoir de tous Fiore continuant de chanter, Darkness hurle de douleurs alors que les deux frères se regardent.

 _"OST Dragon Force-Fairy Tail"._

Yuden: Allez Natsu finissons-en!

Natsu: Ouais t'es prêts tonton?

Atlas Flamme: Prêt fils d'Ignir et Ama!

Yuden: C'est partit!

Ils déploient alors des flammes blanche tous les deux alors que Rogue vit avec horreur la force de tous les mages les envahir.

Rogue F.: Non vous n'avez pas le droit!

Yuden: On a tous les droit quand c'est pour protéger notre famille! Nos amis!

Natsu: Enfonce toi ça dans le crâne! Que ce soit les Dieux, les dragons où les démons y'a une chose à ne jamais faire!

Il vit alors les créer le symbole de Fairy Tail avec leurs flammes, tous les mages continue de chanter alors que le liens entre Darkness et la porte est de plus en plus visible.

Yuden et Natsu: C'est chercher la guilde de Fairy Tail!

Rogue vit avec effrois les flammes prendre la forme d'un Dragon, Acnologia remarque et s'écarte rapidement.

Yuden et Natsu: TECHNIQUE COMBINE ANTI-DRAGON! AME DE LA DRAGONNE DIVINE DU SOLEIL!

Ils foncent avec l'aides des flammes d'Atlas Flamme sur Rogue et Mothergalge qui sont alors frappé par l'attaque des deux mages de Fairy Tail et se diriger vers la Porte.

Rogue F.: NON!

Les Chasseurs de Dragons virent la silhouette de feu se dirigeants vers la porte, Caranthir se relève pour tendre son sceptre en l'air.

Caranthir: Je protégerais la porte!

Un mur de glace se créer pour protéger la porte, Yuden le remarque.

Yuden: Aucun mur ne retiendrais la détermination de Fairy Tail!

Rogue F.: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lucy: ELOIGNEZ-VOUS DE LA PORTE VITE!

Zirconis dans le rayon vit la boule de feu se diriger vers lui.

Zirconis: OH NON!

L'attaque démolie le mur de Caranthir avant de percuter Zirconis et démolir la Porte Eclipse dans le processus créant une explosion de feu blanche, les mages virent alors la bataille la Porte complètement détruite dans le tas Mothergale et Zirconis complètement sonné. Natsu et Yuden sont devant Rogue lui aussi les vêtements portant des marques de brûlé le regard remplie d'effrois.

Rogue F.: Non...impossible...vous...vous l'avez fait...

 _"Fin OST"_

Leurs pensés sont interrompues par des hurlements ils virent alors haut de la ciel Darkness pousser des hurlements strident, les généraux virent le Dragon se tortiller dans tous les sens en hurlant de douleurs alors que son corps se fissure.

Millianna: Regarder...il se fissure...

Amy et Nashi observent la scène alors qu'après une longue agonie Darkness pousse un dernier hurlement et son corps explose, les fragments d'âme se disperse une nouvelle fois à travers Fiore. Caranthir se relève horrifiée comme la Main Noire, alors que les démons créer par Darkness s'évapore en cendre. Les guerriers de la Chasse désorganisé ne savent pas quoi faire, Eredin baisse le regard furieux.

Droy: Regarder les démons disparaissent...

Jet: Et pas qu'eux regarde!

Les Dragons sortit par la porte commence eux aussi à disparaître Starla observe Angel.

Angel: On t'as dit qu'on le battrait...

Starla: Soyez...maudits...Fairy Tail.

Elle disparaît alors qu'Atlas Flamme rejoins Yuden et Natsu qui sont avec Acnologia.

Natsu: Alors tu t'en vas...

Atlas Flamme: Malheureusement...mais je suis heureux d'avoir rencontré les enfants d'Ama et Ignir...

Il lance un regards sur Acnologia souriant.

Atlas Flamme: Acnologia...tu es le seul à pouvoir les protéger maintenant...

Acnologia: Oui...adieu...mon ami...

Atlas Flamme: Ce n'est pas un adieu...on se reverra mon frère.

Il disparaît en lumière dorée.

Yuden: Au revoir tonton!

Acnologia sourit alors que partout en ville les mages se rassemblent rassuré, alors que Nashi et Amy sautent de joie Caranthir et la Main Noire virent les soldats les encercler.

Yuden: Echec et mat.

La Main Noire serre les poings alors qu'Eredin vit ses troupes désorganiser sans Darkness.

Eredin: RETRAITE!

Les Cavaliers de la chasse se replie dans les portails créer par Caranthir alors que la Tour furieux observe Kagura.

La Tour: On se reverra...Kagura.

Il disparaît.

Kagura: LÂCHE!

La Tour réapparaît avec Eredin chez Caranthir et la Main Noire, Imlerith et le Marteau virent les troupes se replier.

Le Marteau: Replions-nous...ils n'ont fait que retarder l'inévitable...

Imlerith se tourne vers les sœurs Scarlet.

Imlerith: On se retrouvera...

Ils rejoignent leurs frères déçu Caranthir créer son portails, Eredin se tourner vers le groupe déterminer.

Eredin: Ceux-ci n'était que l'avant-goûts de l'enfer...sans la fille vous n'auriez jamais gagné! La prochaine fois il n'y aura pas de seconde chance.

Ils s'enfoncent dans le portail et disparaisse marquant la victoire de Fiore sur Darkness.

Yuden: Bon ben...à vous majesté d'annoncer notre victoire.

Jade est choqué.

Jade: Moi mais...tout est...

Elle sent la main de Lucy et des autres constellationistes ainsi que le regard du Roi des Esprits qui est sur le départ avec les Esprits.

Roi des Esprits: Vous avez été trompé par les forces des ténèbres Princesse...mais ils ont raisons sur un point le conflit entre Darkness et les forces du biens est inévitable...mais en voyant l'union de nos mondes la victoire définitive contre le mal est possible...mais comme vous l'avez vue...elle ne se feras pas sans sacrifice.

Il disparaît alors que dans un coins Azuma et Ultia sont avec leurs guildes à l'emplacement où Ulia a disparut, la jeune mère pleure alors qu'elle ramasse un collier en or elle y vit une photo d'Ulia sur une partie et Ul sur l'autre. Elle lâche un sourire et observe le ciel en souriant.

Ultia: Tu as sauvé le monde...Ulia...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les guildes sont conviées au Palais pour le bal de fin des Jeux et victoires sur Darkness, au programme beaucoup d'agitation de la danse mais aussi des rires. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Le Bal".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre bientôt tchao.**


	163. Chapitre 163: Le bal

**L'arc des Grand Jeux arrive à son termes dans ce chapitre les guildes profitent de leurs victoires sur Darkness et la Chasse Sauvage, le Roi Toma à décider d'organiser un grand bal pour la fin des Jeux Fairy Tail est évidemment inviter pour fêter leurs victoires mais arriveront-ils à se tenir à carreau?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 163: Le bal.**

La matinée suivant la grande bataille était arrivé et les habitants s'atèle déjà à la reconstruction dans l'auberge de la guilde numéro un Makarof se trouve devant ses protégées accompagné de Crime Sorcière.

Makarof: Bien comme vous le savez tous nous avons triomphée temporairement de la Chasse Sauvage et Darkness, mais nous avons aussi remporté ces Grand Jeux inter-magique...je tiens à vous dire à tous à quel point je suis fière de vous tous! Vous avez sut bravé les dangers et triomphé des forces des ténèbres...d'ailleurs...

A ce moment les portes de l'auberge s'ouvre sur Gran Doma accompagné d'Ork et des trois Commandant Runique. Tous le monde blêmit en voyant le Président qui est face à Fairy Tail mais aussi Crime sorcière, Ultia est assise tranquillement avec Azuma à ses côtés et n'avait pas l'envie de se lever.

Gran Doma: Je suis venu parler à Makarof Dreyar et Jellal Fernandez.

Les deux maîtres de guildes s'approchent suant.

Makarof: Maître Doma...que...que nous vaut votre visite.

Gran Doma prit un aire sévère puis un air plus doux.

Gran Doma: Je suis venue vous remercier.

Ils sont surpris des paroles de Gran Doma.

Gran Doma: Voyez-vous...non seulement vous avez déjouez les intentions de Raven Tail, mais sauvez Fiore de la menace que représente Darkness.

Ork: Par ailleurs nous avons le nom de l'ennemie de l'humanité...Darkness.

Gran Doma: C'est pourquoi Fairy Tail...je vous fait guilde d'honneur du Conseil Magique!

Natsu: Sa veut dire quoi ce titre?

Grey: Tais-toi cerveau enflammé.

Natsu: Nudiste ambulant!

Erza: Natsu! Grey!

Ork: Ce titre est un honneur que décelons aux guildes qui ont rendu service au Conseil...par ailleurs nous aimerions vous faire part d'autres nouvelles pour le bal de ce soir.

Tous: Un Bal!?

Ayumi: Oui pour présentez ses excuses et remercier toutes les guildes ayant aidé dans la lutte contre Darkness, la Princesse à organisé un grand bal où vous êtes tous invités.

Gran Doma: Et j'espère vous voir là-haut Crime Sorcière...

Jycrain: Quoi mais...

Gran Doma: Nous aurons d'autres annonce à faire ce soir...soyez là-bas vers 19H00 tenue de bal réglementer.

Natsu: T'as entendue le nudiste!

Grey: TU ME CHERCHES CHALLUMEAU!

Natsu: Répète un peu!

Gran Doma rit devant la dispute ce qui surprend les mages.

Gran Doma: Je suis heureux de voir que j'ai fait fausse route sur vous...sur ce à ce soir.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Peer's"._

Makarof: Tenue de balle réglementer...hé bien il va falloir se faire beau pour ce soir...

Nala et Erza observe le groupe de Natsu, Yuden, Grey, Kai et Gajeel.

Gajeel: Pourquoi elles nous fusillent du regard?

Yuden: On peut essayer de se tirer discrétement...

Ils reculent mais percutent Angel les bras croisé le regard sévère.

Angel: Croyez pas allez dans ces accoutrement! On va aller en ville vous acheter de quoi vous habillé pour la fête!

Garçon: TU RIGOLES!

Crow: Oh vous êtes mal guys...hein papy pirate?

Il s'adresse à Precht qui est surpris.

Precht: Papi Pirate?!

La porte s'ouvre violemment pour dévoiler Raven portant un manteau blancs le regards sévère.

Crow: Ravi...

Il se fait alors tirer l'oreille par sa sœur sous les yeux de toutes la guilde.

Crow: AÏE!

Raven: La Princesse à décider d'organiser un bal alors il est hors de question que tu viennes habillé comme un mendiant.

Crow: Mais...AÏE...j'aime pas les costards...j'ai l'impression...

Elle lui tire violemment l'oreille.

Raven: Moi non plus mais c'est sur ordre de la princesse alors soit tu me suis bien gentiment sois je te brise les jambes et les bras et te force à essayer les costumes!

Il blêmit devant les propos de sa sœur.

Crow: Tu ferais pas ça...hein...

Raven: Me tente pas...alors?

Crow: Je préfère te suivre...je tiens à mes bras et à mes jambes...

Raven: Bien...

Erza et Nala arrive traînant les garçons au sol comme des sac Erza tiens Natsu et Grey, alors que Nala tiens les trois autres.

Erza: Excuse-moi tu es la sœur de Crow?

Raven: Oui tu dois être Erza enchanté de te rencontré.

Erza: L'honneur est pour moi sa te dérange si on t'accompagne pour que ses idiots est aussi de quoi à se mettre.

Raven vit les garçons.

Raven: Bien sûre en chemin on pourra discuté...et choisir nous aussi une tenue adéquate.

Nala: Vendu. Lucy, Jubia, Reby, Aline, Angel vous venez!

Reby: Moi?

Lucy: Ben oui t'en craque pour Gajeel non?

Reby: Quoi!

Elle rougit violemment alors que Luxus et Gildarts sourit devant la scène avec l'Unité Raijin.

Luxus: Les pauvres...je les plains.

Gildarts: Ils vont déguster!

Cana, Angel et Mirajane arrive les bras croisé.

Mirajane: Ne croyez pas que vous allez y échappé!

Gildarts: QUOI NOUS AUSSI!

Cana: Hé je refuse que mon vieux se pointe comme ça dans un lieu aussi chic!

Angel: Fried je veux te voir porter autre choses que ta veste rouge sinon sa vas barder!

Fried: Mais Angel je...

Luxus pouffe de rire.

Luxus: Hé oui c'est ça d'être avec ma soeur...

Mirajane: Une remarque Luxus?

Luxus sue devant Mirajane en Satan soul.

Luxus: Non...non Mira...

Mirajane: Bien alors tu me suis.

Rapidement la guilde se vide sous les yeux de Makarof et Precht qui virent les jeunes couples partir les uns après les autres, Jellal et Jycrain sont aussi traîné par leurs petite-amie.

Yuden: Dis Jycrain...

Jycrain: Oui...

Yuden: Si jamais elle est un jour en rogne à la guilde à cause de toi je te fait ta fête...

Jycrain: Crois-moi c'est la dernière chose que je veux...

Makarof: On doit nous aussi y aller Precht en tant qu'ancien maître de Fairy Tail, Mavis voudrait qu'on aille nous aussi mettre de quoi nous habillé pour ce soir.

Precht: Bien d'accord...d'ailleurs une fois on était invité à un bal dans une guilde voisine. Elle a forcé Yuri et Warrold à choisir des tenues pour être présentable...je ne te raconte pas le fou rire que j'ai eu en les voyant emmailloter dans des costard.

Makarof rit en imaginant son propre père en costard alors qu'ils quittent la guilde, pendant toutes la journée les héros sont dans les magasins de vêtements à choisir des habits. Le groupe de Natsu boude dans un coin.

Grey: Les filles et les magasins de fringue...

Yuden: On en aura pour des heures...

Kai: Sérieux...pourquoi je suis pas resté mort...

Erza: C'est finit de râler! Yuden vient là!

Yuden: QUOI POURQUOI MOI EN PREMIER?!

Il suffit d'un regard noir d'Erza pour qu'il se lève et rejoigne Erza et vit Mermaid Heel et Millianna avec les filles qui choisissent des vêtements.

Yuden: Millianna! Tu fais quoi ici?

Kagura: On viens choisir des habits pour les petites...

Yuden remarque alors que leurs colliers ont disparut.

Yuden: Hé vos collier d'esclaves!

Amy: Oui vue que le Imlerith de notre réalité a disparut les colliers ont aussi disparut.

Nashi: Maintenant on peut à nouveau utiliser notre magie comme avant!

Yuden: Supe...

Voix: NON JE SORTIRAI PAS!

Il se tourne vers Raven attendant devant une cabine les bras croisé.

Raven: Si tu vas sortir.

Crow: NON!

Raven: Si tu ne sors pas je te sortirais de force!

Crow sort de la cabine rouge comme une tomate dans une tenue élégante de couloir blanche, il avait un nœud papillons et un faux grain de beauté et une fausse perruque blanche. Yuden éclate de rire comme les garçons en le voyant.

Luxus: Oh la vache c'est un bal costumé auquel on y va?

Crow furieux enlève la perruque et le grain de beauté.

Raven: Mais tu étais beau avec...

Crow: Tu me laisses avec seulement ce truc et je te promets de pas faire de caprice pour venir!

Raven: Bien mais si jamais tu venais à l'abîmer avant ce soir je te fais la tête au carré.

Erza: Yuden à toi!

Yuden essaya avec les garçons divers costard pour trouver ce qu'elles cherchent. Yuden portait une veste rouge et une chemise blanche, un pantalon de couleur blanche et des chaussure de même couleur. Natsu portait à peut prêt les même vêtements mais avait en plus un pantalon rouge, Kai portait une tenue bleu océan avec un nœud papillon bleu ses long cheveux laisse place à une queue de cheval comme Gajeel qui lui porte une tenue couleurs grise. Grey portait une tenue bleu turquoise et une broche à sa veste ressemblant à un flocon de neige.

Jubia: Jubia vous trouve séduisant Grey-sama.

Grey: Quoi je l'étais pas avant.

Jubia rougit violemment.

Jubia: Si mais là vous l'êtes plus...

Grey rougit alors que Lucy s'approche de Natsu boudant.

Natsu: J'ai l'impression d'être un saucisson.

Lucy: Mais non mon chéri tu es tout beau.

Elle lui fit une bise sur le nez alors qu'un autre invité arrive en trombe, Jude qui est essoufflée.

Jude: Pardon d'être en retard.

Lucy: Ah papa comment tu trouves?

Jude: Ils sont très classe.

Lucy: Ah vous...

Elle vit alors Crow et Gajeel se battre.

Crow: Répète j'avais l'air de quoi Iron Man!

Gajeel: D'un débile...et t'en a toujours l'air!

Crow: Tournevis!

Gajeel: Sac à plume!

Reby soupire.

Raven: Ils ne se disputent pas là!

Erza: Si mais dit toi que c'est une marque d'affection à Fairy Tail.

Raven observe Erza surprise alors que la suite de la matinée se passa comme ça, les garçons était maintenant assis sur des siège vêtue de leurs costards.

Gajeel: J'ai l'air ridicule là-dedans.

Luxus: Et moi alors?

Ils virent Luxus dans une tenue avec une veste de soirée jaune une chemise avec lui aussi un nœud papillons jaune, quand à Fried il eu moins de chance les cheveux en queue de cheval comme Kai et Gajeel sauf ses deux mèches en forme d'éclair mais aussi une grande veste rouge avec des bande dorée.

Yuden: Fried?

Fried: Ne dis rien...Bixrow c'est pire Lisanna lui a mis un costard mauve et vous verriez sa tête.

Grey: Ils sont où maintenant?

Luxus: Allez acheter des chaussures...tiens voilà Elfma...

Elfman arrive avec une veste verte foncé et une queue de cheval comme coiffure.

Elfman: J'oserais même plus m'appeler un homme...

Yuden soupire avant de voir passer Acnologia.

Yuden: Acnologia?

Acnologia vit le Chasseur de Dragon.

Yuden: Tu fais quoi là?

Acnologia: Disons qu'une femme est venue me voir en me demandant de venir ici...mais vous faites quoi ici vous?

Yuden: Ben...les filles nous ont traînée ici de force et...

Voix: Ah vous voilà...

Ils virent Erza et Nala arriver dans une robe rouge pour Erza et bleu pour Nala.

Nala: Vous voilà Acnologia on voulait essayer un truc avec vous.

Acnologia: Qui est?

Erza: Hé bien l'essayage de costume...car on pense que vous serez à la fête du Palais.

Acnologia: Hé bien...

Il observe Yuden qui se dispute avec Grey et Kai sur une remarque des deux.

Acnologia: Bien...mais je repartirais à l'aube...j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Nala: Comme vous voulez...allez suivez-nous.

Elles prennent le Dragon noire avec elles alors que Yuden patiente et vit arriver Crime Sorcière dans des costards noir pour la plus part d'entre eux, sauf Jycrain et Jellal qui l'ont en dorée avec une cape bleu. Ainsi que Rustyrose qui avait des vêtements légèrement rose avec une rose dessiné sur le dos.

Yuden: Elles vous laissent porter une cape?!

Jycrain: Heu...oui...

Rustyrose: Heureusement mon imagination m'a permis de choisir des vêtements plus soigneux.

Zancrow l'attrape par le col.

Zancrow: Parce qu'on est pas soigneux nous?!

Rustyrose: Toi et les autres passer la plus part de votre temps torse nue!

Natsu se lève furax.

Natsu: Hé me compare pas à exhibitionniste ambulant!

Grey: Tu me cherches le chalumeau! A ce que je sache moi au moins je porte plus qu'un gilet tout pourris!

Yuden: C'est qui est tout pourris cerveau gelée!

Les filles de leurs côtés habille Acnologia d'une grand manteau noir et d'une chemise.

Acnologia: Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de vêtement...

Evergreen: Croyez-nous après ça toutes les femmes en craqueront pour vous.

Acnologia: Désolée mais...mon coeur est déjà prit...et les conquête sa ne m'intéresse pas.

Lucy: Vraiment?

Jubia: On peut savoir qui?

Acnologia soupire.

Acnologia: Désolée mais...je ne peux rien vous dire...sa...sa mettrait beaucoup trop de gens en danger.

Mirajane: Vraiment...sa...sa à un rapport avec Yuden.

Acnologia observe Mirajane.

Mirajane: A vrai dire étant donné que vous êtes le plus anciens Chasseur de Dragon qu'on ait put trouvé on a une question.

Acnologia: Laquelle?

Erza: A la Tour du Paradis...Yuden a mangé un morceau de lacrima qui contenait de l'Aetherion...et Natsu qui a fait la même chose à commencer à se sentir mal...

Nala: Mais Yuden ce fut différent il...il a comme réussie a absorber l'énergie et devenir plus fort.

Angel: Est-ce normal qu'il fasse ça?

Acnologia réfléchit et des idées se pousse dans sa tête.

Acnologia: D'habitude ils ingèrent leurs propres éléments...voir un autre maximum...mais je sais où vous voulez en venir. Il maîtrise des flammes bleu, divine et même la foudre.

Millianna: Attendez il peut aussi...utilisé la magie de Sting et Rogue...est-ce...est-ce dangereux...pour lui?

Acnologia: Non...en fait...je ne sais pas...

Mirajane: Vous vous...

Une explosion brise la conversation alors qu'elles se retournent pour voir le groupe se disputer, elles se dirigent vers lui alors qu'Acnologia réfléchit à ce que ses filles veulent lui dire. Il préfère quitter le magasin en payant la caisse avant d'aller dans un parc pour s'asseoir et réfléchir, il n'y avait personne aux alentours et Acnologia en profite pour se reposer.

Acnologia: Ama...qu'est-ce que tu me caches...

Une sphère de lumière blanche arrive prêts de lui.

Acnologia: Pourquoi...pourquoi j'ai cet impression...que tu ne me dis pas tout toi et les autres.

Amaterasu: Acnologia...

Acnologia: Tu ne me fais plus confiance.

Amaterasu: Si...et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas tout te révéler maintenant...quand le moment sera...

Acnologia se lève.

Acnologia: Sera venu je sais...mais...comment je peux fournir des réponses que j'ignore? Je ne...je ne sais même pas quoi dire...dois-je leurs dires que le seul moyen pour maîtriser autant de pouvoir est de tuer des milliers de dragons et baigné dans le sang...où...que ce soit héré...

Il s'arrête à ses mots et observe la boule de lumière blanche.

Acnologia: Ama...

Amaterasu: Acnologie...je t'en prie...tu dois...tu dois attendre encore un peu...

Acnologia: Pourquoi...

Amaterasu: Je ne peux pas parler plus longtemps...réponds seulement aux question me concernant...

Acnologia: Comme?

Amaterasu: D'où nous connaissons-nous...

Elle disparaît alors qu'Acnologia soupire.

Acnologia: Toujours aussi...mystérieuse Ama...mais bon...tu es comme ça.

Il s'en va alors que le soir au Palais toutes les guildes sont réunis dans la grande salle en train de discuté et manger, Crow boudant dans un coins est avec sa soeur dans une robe mauve et un châle en fourrure blanche. Il tente d'enlever sa veste mais Raven l'arrête.

Raven: Tu retires cette veste et ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras sur cette Terre.

Il fait semblant de s'aérer et la remet comme il faut, à un buffet Sting, Auris et Yuden sont en trains de manger.

Auris: Dis donc compte sur une revanche avec moi.

Sting: Et moi je tiens à te faire mordre la poussière!

Yuden: Comptez de dessus.

Rufus et Rustyrose discute dans un coin en buvant un verre de champagne.

Rustyrose: Nous avons a peut prêt la même magie tu utilises tes souvenirs et moi mon imagination.

Au buffet Kain mange beaucoup sous l'œil de Meldy.

Meldy: Kain...

Kain: Désolée mais je me sens pas à l'aise...j'ai le traque...

Midnight somnole sous les yeux de Meldy souriante.

Meldy: Midnight.

Midnight se réveille souriant.

Midnight: Mel' t'es pas sympa j'étais en plein rêve.

Meldy: J'étais dedans?

Midnight rougit violemment alors que Makarof est aux côtés des maîtres de guildes.

Odin: Oh quel combat...

Makarof: Oui il faut qu'on s'entraîne nous aussi...la prochaine fois sa sera pas la même chose.

Ohbaba: Ce Dragon est même plus fort qu'Acnologia sa donne à réfléchir.

Bob: En parlant d'Acnologia je l'ai vue dans la foule avec tes protégées Makarof. Petit coquinou.

Goldmine: T'as réussie à te faire bien voir du Conseil veinard!

Du côté de Mermaid Heel les filles observe la robe ravissante de Kagura gênée, Amy et Nashi sont avec elles.

Kagura: Je me sens ridicule...

Millianna: Mais non Kagura tu es magnifiques! Pas vrai?

Nashi: Ouais!

Risley: Ne te dévalorise pas Kagura.

Beth: Tous les hommes n'a d'yeux que pour toi...enfin ceux qui ne sont pas en couple.

Kagura rougit alors que Shaw dans un coin l'observe avec Wally discutant avec Hoteye.

Wally: Hé Shaw tu devrais aller lui parler.

Shaw: Quoi?! Pourquoi?

Wally: Arrête tu la dévores des yeux depuis avant...

Shaw: Même pas vrai.

Wally: Si c'est vrai!

Hoteye: Tu devrais te dépêcher car tu n'ai pas le seul poisson dans l'océan.

Shaw observer les frères Buchanan avant de se diriger vers Kagura gênée, pendant ce temps Bacchus et Cana se font un concours de boisson.

Cana: Ben alors...t'en peut plus?

Bacchus: Tu rigoles je pourrais boire tous l'alcool de Fiore!

Cana: Alors prouve-le!

Pendant ce temps Sherrya, Lily R., Wendy et Elise sont devant une table avec des mets succulents dessus.

Wendy: Mmmmm sa à l'air délicieux...

Lily R.: On en goûte un...

Elise: Et comment.

Elles mangent des gâteau alors que les Exceeds sont à une table plus loin Lena et Carla buvant du thé alors qu'Happy mange du poisson, Chibi mange des gateaux alors que Panther Lily mange des éclairs chocolaté avec Nélio. Frosch et Lector eux mange du flancs, alors que Ruby dévore des fraises sous les yeux d'Adam mangeant une orange.

Adam: Ruby...

Ruby: Oh...délicieuse petite fraises...elles sont à moi...rien qu'à moi...

Adam: Ruby...

Elle est dans ses pensées alors que Lector vient le taquiner.

Lector: Alors comme ça vas ta petite-amie.

Adam rougit violemment alors que Ruby répond.

Ruby: Elle va bien...elle mange des fraises...

Adam est sous le choc comme les autres Exceeds.

Happy: Adam et Ruby sont en couple!?

Lena: Je ne crois que ce que je vois...

Elle vit alors Ruby attraper Adam par le cou et l'embrasser sous les yeux horrifiées des exceeds, Adam rougit comme une tomate alors que Ruby lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Ruby: Et là?

Lena: Je m'incline...

Lily: Sa vas Adam...

Adam ne parle plus alors que Luxus prit un verre et vit Adam.

Luxus: Hé Angel! Ton matou à fait quelque chose au miens!

Angel porte une jolie robe avec des paillettes et reflétant sa magie.

Angel: Hé c'est pas ma faute si ton chat est timide!

Luxus: Timide sûrement pas! Adam relève toi et dit à...

Il le vit allongé dans les pommes il soupir.

Luxus: Le pauvre...trop d'émotion...

Mirajane eu un léger rire alors qu'Elfman mange une cuisse.

Elfman: Si on est des hommes faut manger à sa faim.

Grey en caleçon choque tous les convives.

Aline: Grey!

Raven: Où sont tes habits!?

Grey: Je sais pas...

Léon arrive lui aussi en sous-vêtement.

Léon: Franchement mon vieux...tu sais pas te tenir.

Yuka: Je te signal que t'es toi aussi en caleçon.

Kai lui est en trains de boire de l'eau quand sa petite-amie arrive.

Kai: Ah Aline je...

Elle l'embrasse sur la bouche et sourit.

Aline: Quoi?

Kai: Je...te...trouve ravissante...

Macao s'approche de lui et chuchote.

Macao: T'es dingue...elle est en sous-vêtements...

Aline est aussi en sous-vêtement et Kai menace les regards indiscret alors que, dans un coins Acnologia observe le bal il vit Yuden.

Yuden: Alors tu t'amuses?

Acnologia: Je n'ai plus vue ce genre de rassemblement depuis...des centaines d'année...

Yuden: Et tu en as vue combien dans toutes ta vie?

Acnologia: Très peu...a mon époque les temps été plus troublé qu'aujourd'hui.

Yuden: Je vois...

Acnologia observe Yuden.

Acnologia: Ecoute...je...je t'ai promis de te parler de ta mère...sa...sa t'intéresse toujours...

Yuden est surpris il observe Acnologia souriant.

Yuden: Ouais bien sûre...si tu es d'accord que Natsu l'écoute...

Acnologia: Bien sûre...d'ailleurs je connais aussi Ignir depuis très longtemps...mais il est où?

Yuden scrute les alentours et vit Lucy avec Nashi et Reby.

Yuden: Hé Luce tu sais où est Natsu?

Lucy: Natsu? Non...non je ne sais pas...

Nashi: Moi non plus je l'ai pas vue.

Reby: J'espère qu'il va bien?

Dans un autre coins Yukino et Minerva accompagné de Rogue.

Yukino: Vous allez bien mademoiselle?

Minerva: C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça Yukino...ma sœur...et mon père...ont été abjecte avec toi...

Yukino tremble en repensant à ses souvenirs pénibles, Minerva la sert contre elle.

Minerva: Tu es le bienvenue à Sabertooth...et plus personne ne te laissera partir...

Rogue: Ouais...et tu as beaucoup...manqué à Frosch.

Yukino observe Rogue.

Yukino: Et pas à toi.

Rogue rougit et réplique rapidement.

Rogue: Si...si à moi aussi tu m'as manqué! Enfin...je veux dire...

Yukino rit alors qu'une voix les interrompt celle de Kagura.

Kagura: Doucement! Yukino va rejoindre NOTRE guilde!

Sting ayant entendue se rapproche rapidement.

Sting: Pardon?! Depuis quand?

Kagura: Depuis qu'elle n'est plus dans une guilde officiel!

Sorano se joins au combat furieuse.

Sorano: Minute Kagurette! Yukino est ma petite sœur et je l'ai pas vue depuis longtemps donc elle viens avec nous!

Jellal gênée n'ose intervenir.

Jellal: Sorano...

Auris arrive lui aussi dans la discussion.

Auris: Hé oh minute nous aussi on voudrait bien de Yukino! Elle et Iris s'entendrait super bien!

Zatanna: Ouais en plus...j'ai toujours voulut moi aussi une petite sœur...

Iris: Et moi?

Zatanna: Une deuxième petite soeur...

Ichiya intervient.

Ichiya: Beau désolée mais Blue Pegasus serait une meilleur guilde pour accueillir une jeune demoiselle de son envergure.

Erza: Pas question Fairy Tail l'a secourut donc c'est avec nous qu'elle va!

Kagura: Dans ce cas on a une divergence d'opinion ma sœur.

Grey: OK...dans ce cas y'a qu'une façon de régler ça!

Bacchus arrive complètement soul.

Bacchus: Une bonne vieil...bagarre...

Yukino: Quoi?! Non mais attendez...

Les maîtres sont intéresser.

Makarof: Une bagarre pour une mage comme Yukino?

Ohbaba: Ecartez-vous elle est pour moi!

Goldmine: Oh non pour moi.

Bob: Oh je me sens tout excité comme au bon vieux temps.

Odin: Seul un vainqueur en ressortira.

Yukino: Non attendez je...

A ce moment une grande bagarre éclate entre les guildes sous les yeux de Yukino.

Gajeel: C'est partit pour la baston.

Zancrow: Bougez vous je veux me battre!

Modi: Hé fait gaffe!

Orga: Y'en a qui vont se manger des pains.

Ohbaba: Arracher les cheveux de Makarof!

Makarof: Te désape pas mégère!

A ce moment Arcadios arrive dans la salle avec Jade et Lapis qui eu un petit rire en voyant les guildes se battre, Yuden pour une fois reste à l'écart avec Acnologia qui évite les projectiles.

Acnologia: Dis donc Fairy Tail aime bien mettre l'ambiance...

Yuden: Ouais...mais...je vois pas Natsu...

Yukino pleure en voyant la scène Mirajane est surprise.

Mirajane: Yukino?

Yukino observe alors Mirajane en souriant. alors que dans le lots Sting donne un coup à Auris alors que Rogue attrape par le col Bacchus qui regarde Nala et Erza affronter Kagura, Lapis rit comme sa mère devant la scène sous leurs yeux alors qu'Arcadios sourit mais attire l'attention de tous les convives.

Arcadios: Sa majesté le Roi...

Les bagarres s'arrête et tous le monde attends la venu du Roi de Fiore, mais une fois que la personne arrive tous les mages blêmissent en voyant Natsu portant la tenue royal.

Natsu: Hé ouais c'est moi votre Roi et vous vous êtes mes sujets!

Jade éclate de rire avec Lapis sous le regard d'Arcadios dans les invités Makarof blêmit tellement qu'il en perd ses cheveux alors que Nashi rigole avec Amy, le vrai Roi cherche à reprendre sa couronne de Natsu qui en profite Acnologia regarde avec Yuden riant.

Acnologia: Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais...Ignir à quelque choses à voir là-dedans...

Plus tard pendant la fête les convives discute encore Millianna cherche Yuden et va voir Lucy qui est avec sa fille et Jude.

Millianna: Lucy...tu as vue Yuden on le cherche partout avec Amy.

Lucy: Il est avec Acnologia...

Millianna comprit à l'extérieur les Chasseurs de Dragons de première génération et de troisième sont avec Acnologia.

Gajeel: OK...paraît que tu connais les vieux de Yuden et Natsu...

Acnologia: Mais aussi les vôtre...pour vous dire.

Wendy: Grandiné...

Krysta: Est-ce...est-ce que vous savez où ils sont?

Acnologia: Je ne peut rien dire...c'est capital...

Natsu: Capital à quel point?

Acnologia: Au point que sa 400 ans que je ne les ait plus revue...

Natsu: Tant que ça...

Acnologia: Je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose...ils vont bien et se préoccupe de vous...

Sting: Mais pour moi et Rogue...

Acnologia: Ils sont vivant...un Dragon peut cristallisé sa magie en lacrima et la transmettre à ses protégées.

Rogue: Je vois...

Yuden: D'où...d'où connais-tu...

Acnologia observe Yuden et sourit alors que sa mémoire parcours ses souvenirs.

Acnologia: J'ai rencontré Ama la première...à vrai dire...on se connais depuis tout petit...j'avais quatre ans la première fois que je l'ai vue...je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier mes parents venait de débarquer dans le petit village où nous vivions. On était en paix et on passer nos journées à jouer et rigoler mais...à l'époque ce monde était en désordre...pire qu'aujourd'hui.

Kai: Comment ça?

Acnologia: Aujourd'hui avoir de la magie était considérée comme un dons...mais à mon époque c'était une malédiction ceux ayant de la magie était persécuté par les Eglises qui vénérer un Dieu à l'époque.

Yuden: Darkness?

Acnologia: Non un Dieu soit disant de Lumière et de vie...appelée Ankhseram. On le surnomme le Dieu de la vie et qui conque utiliser la magie était considérée comme un païen, et était persécuté par l'Eglise.

Gajeel: Quel bande de bouffon.

Acnologia: Ils enfermaient les mages et les brûlaient sur des bûchers...heureusement certaines villes ne croyait pas en ces bien fait et très vite des clans ce sont formée. Notre village à été attaqué par des troupes de l'Eglise d'Ankhseram.

Rogue: Petite question...pourquoi avaient-ils attaqué le village?

Acnologia: Disons que...un jour une troupe de garde s'en est prit à Ama...j'ai essayé de la défendre mais ils ont commencé à me frapper, c'est alors qu'Ama...a déployer une magie incroyable...elle a envoyé les deux hommes au tapis mais dans un sale états. Après quoi le village la jugeant dangereuse l'a bannis.

Yuden se sent alors mal et sert les poings.

Yuden: La bande d'ingrats...

Acnologia: Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point...à l'époque ta mère vivait dans une famille qui était très tournée dans le culte d'Ankhseram...alors évidemment...elle en a bavé...je t'épargne les...

Yuden: Dis-moi...

Ils virent Yuden le regard haineux.

Yuden: Dis-moi...ce...ce que je veux savoir...

Acnologia observe Yuden alors que le Dragon vit les regards des autres Chasseurs.

Acnologia: Après la découverte de ses pouvoirs...elle...elle a été traîté de manière si horrible...ses parents l'ont enfermé dans sa chambre...comme une malpropre la battait et pratiquer ce qu'on appelait à l'époque...des rituels de purification...en fouettant ceux ayant de la magie...et...en les lacérant...

Yuden sert les poings comme les Chasseurs de Dragons qui furent désolée.

Acnologia: Un jour j'ai décidé de l'aider...je lui devais ça...elle m'a sauvé la vie alors que j'ai essayé de sauver la sienne. Je l'ai sortit de cet enfer et on est partit. On a vite trouvé refuge dans une village haïssant Ankhseram...et une fois là-haut...ils ont commencé à voir ta mère comme une divinité.

Yuden: Ah bon...

Acnologia: Oui...après son calvaire ses marques rouges sont apparut sur son visage...et ses bras.

Yuden: Les mêmes que...

Acnologia: Oui...chez eux ils disaient qu'elle pouvait renverser le culte d'Ankhseram et détruire les démons du Royaume d'Angmar.

Ils sont surpris d'entendre Acnologia.

Yuden: Angmar?

Acnologia: Oui...l'ancien bastion de Darkness à l'époque celui qui y régnait s'appelait le Roi Sorcier...un être aux pouvoirs extraordinnaire. Il se trouvait dans un endroit qui s'appelait la Citadelle sombre un bastion de démon défendant la Tour des Ombres, à l'époque on pense qu'il s'agissait du noyaux des forces des Ténèbres. Beaucoup d'armées d'Ankhseram ont tenté de forcer l'accès mais on les a jamais revue.

Yuden: Et toi...comment...

Acnologia: Disons qu'on me voyait comme le sauveur et j'étais respecté...plus tard on a rencontré les autres. Vos dragons mais...ils étaient humains à la base...

Sting: Quoi?

Acnologia: Ouais...tous les Chasseurs de Dragons sont humains à la base...nos dragons nous ont tous enseigné et rapidement on a commencer à prendre de l'ampleur. On a commencé à renverser la royauté qui tyrannisé le pays et installé une monarchie pour que humains, mage et Dragons soient en sécurité. Ensuite on a rassemblé des forces et attaqué la nations d'Angmar c'est là qu'on a rencontré Bahamuth et Darkness...

Krysta: Comment est-ce que...Amaterasu à brisé son âme?

Acnologia: Elle a utilisé un sort extrêmement puissant...c'est grâce à ce pouvoir qu'on a vue Ama comme une Déesse...c'est parce qu'elle en est une.

Yuden et les autres sont choqué.

Acnologia: Ama...est la fille de la Créatrice de l'Univers.

Sting: Whoua...Yuden t'entends ça t'es le fils d'une célébrité.

Yuden: Ama est ma mère adoptive Sting...mais...dés fois...c'est vrai que...j'avais cette sensation de réconfort quand j'étais avec elle.

Acnologia: Elle avait ce dons...de pouvoir calmer les âmes troublées.

Lucy arrive.

Lucy: Les garçons vous venez le Roi et le Conseil vont faire une annonce.

Wendy: On arrive.

Ils rentrent sauf Yuden et Acnologia qui reste un peu seul.

Yuden: Tu l'aimais...

Acnologia observe Yuden le regard suppliant.

Yuden: Ma...ma mère...tu...tu l'aimais?

Acnologia soupire mais lâche un léger sourire.

Acnologia: Pour tout te dire...elle...elle est la seule femme...que j'ai sut aimé...

Yuden observe Acnologia en souriant.

Yuden: Dans ce cas...le jour où elle reviendra...on...on pourra discuté tous les trois...

Acnologia sourit.

Acnologia: Pourquoi pas...

Yuden se lève et observe Acnologia qui le suit dans le salle pour voir le Roi Toma souriant, le Conseil accompagné des commandant se trouve devant Jellal et Jycrain.

Gran Doma: Jellal et Jycrain Fernandez...en ma qualité de président du Conseil je vous lave des crimes que vous avez commis sans en être fautif...et déclare Crime Sorcière en ce jour comme guilde légal!

Il y eu des applaudissements alors que Ork se racle la gorge.

Ork: D'ailleurs nous souhaiterions par la même occasion vous donner le titre de Mage Sacrée.

Ils sont surpris comme les autres mais reçurent aussi des applaudissement de la part de toutes les guildes, Jade s'avance alors la tête basse.

Jade: Quand à moi...j'aimerais...j'aimerais vous demander pardon...à chacun d'entre vous...pour...pour tous ce que j'ai fait. Si je n'avais pas...écouter Rogue du Futur...alors...

Natsu: Hé Princesse vous y êtes pour rien...et ressassé le passé ne résoudra en rien le problème!

Ultia: Il a raison...

Jade observe Ultia la mère d'Ulia qui a sacrifié sa vie pour que ce jour soit possible.

Ultia: Ma...ma petite Ulia...n'a jamais connue de monde en paix...mais...elle n'a pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie...pour...en créer un...

Nashi observe Amy et s'avance une lettre en main.

Amy: Ultia...on...Ulia...elle nous a donné ça...

Ultia prit la lettre et l'ouvre et commence à lire à la foule rassemblée.

Ultia: _"Chère maman, chère papa. Si vous lisez ces mots c'est que j'ai utilisé le sort de l'Arche du Temps et que mon corps n'existe plus comme mon être...je tiens à vous dire que toute ma vie je n'ai connue que l'esclavage, la torture, la peine et la douleur. Mais tout a changé i ans...quand vous êtes venu me voir, j'ai cru renaître avoir une seconde chance de vivre ma vie comme je le sens. Avec vous...mes parents...je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer dans mon enfance et de la vivre avec vous...mais ces rares moments où j'étais avec vous et Meldy...ont été les meilleures de toutes ma vie. J'en profite pour présenter mes excuses à Fairy Tail...j'ai fait du mal à cette guilde sans le vouloir, alors qu'aujourd'hui si je suis avec vous...c'est grâce à eux. Jellal et les autres sont ma famille...vous êtes tous ma famille...et je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remerciez...d'avoir été là avec moi...je tiens à te dire...que toutes ma vie je n'ai rêvé que d'une chose...vous dire à quel point je vous aime toi et papa...j'espère qu'aujourd'hui...vous le savez...Adieu...Ulia votre fille..."._

Ultia avait pleuré pendant la lecture et sanglote légèrement mais Azuma réconforte sa compagne, Meldy rejoins l'étreinte alors que tous les mages ont le regard bas Readers sort du lot.

Readers: Tenez...j'ai...j'ai fait ça en vous voyant l'autre jours.

Readers donna un tableau à Ultia qui eu un hoquet de surprise le tableau est découpé en cinq parties trois qui montre Ulia avec avec ses parents et Meldy souriante. Sur l'une des parties la première se trouve Ulia avec Meldy les deux partagent un fou rire en se tenant par le bras, sur la seconde Ulia qui mange une glace avec Azuma, une autre qui fit fendre le cœur à Ultia c'est celle où elle et Ulia sont endormie l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Juste en dessous deux autres image une avec la famille complète partageant une étreinte familiale assis, Azuma tenant Meldy et Ultia tenant Ulia souriante. La dernière est une image de la guilde de Crime Soricère au complet avec Ulia au centre avec ses parents, il y avait aussi Crow souriant et levant le pouce le mage eu de grosses larmes qui coule sur ses joues Ultia observe Readers souriant.

Readers: Retournez-le...

Ultia le retourne pour voir marqué _"A ma famille Crime Sorcière U."_. A ce moment Ultia éclate en sanglot comme Meldy qui la sert contre elle, tous les mages ne peuvent plus retenir leurs larmes il y eu de longues minutes de silence pour Ulia quand le Roi intervient.

Toma: Avec...votre permission...une statue sera installé là...là où elle a disparut...pour commémorer sa mémoire...

Ultia: Merci...merci...merci...

Gran Doma: A titre posthume...nous aimerions la sacré...dans le Panthéon des mages...

Ultia acquiesce alors qu'elle se relève souriante.

Ultia: Ulia...aurait aimé...que...que l'on fasse la fête...alors...

Ils eurent alors un grand sourire.

Toma: Par ailleurs...toutes les guildes sont invitées dés demains dans le grand parc aquatique qui a ouvert à Crocus!

Natsu: WOUHOU! VIVE LE ROI!

Toma: Maintenant la danse!

Tous le monde danse dans la salle avec sa petite amie Jade reste avec Arcadios qui tend sa main.

Arcadios: M'accorderais-tu cette danse?

Jade: Bien sûre...

Elle danse avec son amant alors que dans un coins Yuden et Millianna danse ensemble, la femme chat vit Amy et Nashi assise sur une chaise à jouer à un jeux de société elle est gênée.

Yuden: Millianna?

Millianna: Yuden...j'ai...j'ai quelque chose à te demander...

Yuden: Oui quoi?

Millianna: Voilà...Amy...Amy aimerais...rejoindre Mermaid Heel...et...

Yuden sourit.

Yuden: Mais c'est génial!

Millianna est surprise.

Millianna: Tu...tu n'es pas triste?

Yuden: Moi non et puis elle s'attache beaucoup à toi...alors il est normal qu'elle soit avec sa mère non?

Millianna sourit et embrasse Yuden qui partage ce baiser.

Millianna: Tu es le petit amie rêvé...

Yuden: Toi aussi...

Elle pose sa tête contre son torse alors qu'Acnologia se trouve à l'extérieur, scrutant le ciel étoilé quand des pas s'approche de lui.

Acnologia: C'est pas dangereux que tu sois là...Ama?

Il vit face à lui une femme magnifique avec des marques rouges sur le visage et les bras, habillé d'une robe blanche souriante avec les yeux ambre.

Amaterasu: Sa ira...tant qu'il est heureux comme maintenant...

Acnologia sourit en la voyant.

Amaterasu: Tu n'as pas changé...

Acnologia: Toi non plus...tu es la même jolie jeune femme...dont je suis tombé amoureux...

Amaterasu: Et toi...tu es le même garçon courageux...qui m'a sauvé la vie...un bon nombre de fois.

Acnologia et elle entendent la musique.

Acnologia: Tu m'accordes cette danse?

Amaterasu rit et danse avec le Dragon de l'Apocalypse sous la lune bleu, ils dansent quelques minutes alors qu'Acnologia se perd dans le regard d'Amaterasu.

Acnologia: Il a tes yeux...

Amaterasu sourit avant d'embrasser Acnologia qui partage ce baiser, après quelques minutes ils se séparent en souriant.

Amaterasu: Sa faisait longtemps...

Acnologia: Trop...

Il passe les cheveux d'Amaterasu derrière l'oreille de la déesse, il soupire.

Acnologia: Te reverrais-je?

Amaterasu baisse le regard mais sourit.

Amaterasu: Oui...parce que...il y aura une partie de moi en toi Acnologia...tu es l'homme que j'aime...on se reverras...et...on reformera une grande famille...

Ils sourient alors qu'Amaterasu disparaît dans l'obscurité laissant Acnologia souriant des larmes aux yeux.

Acnologia: Tu mens...toujours aussi mal...Ama...

Il entends alors une nouvelle bagarre se produire à l'intérieur et sourit, avant de se transformer en Dragon et partir dans le ciel noir. Dans la forêt aux alentours Zeleph est assis sur un tronc d'arbre et sent une présence.

Zeleph: Une nuit de plus Mavis...

Mavis arrive et s'assoit à côté de Zeleph souriante.

Mavis: Zeleph...que fais-tu ici.

Zeleph: Je suis venu voir...et les choses se déroulent comme elle l'a imaginé...

Mavis: Oui...il n'en reste qu'un...

Zeleph: Et ils ont déjà trouvé le moyen de le libérer...mais sa prendra du temps...

Mavis: Je m'en doute...mais toi Zeleph...ton avis a t-il changé?

Zeleph: Légèrement...

Elle vit Zeleph se lever et observer le ciel.

Zeleph: Ce monde est toujours rongé par l'égoïsme Mavis...les humains se querelles...et à cause de ça Darkness se renforce.

Mavis: Mais ils ce sont unis...

Zeleph: Par peur de mourir...mais...j'admets qu'il y a du progrès mais pas assez...

Mavis: C'est lui qui te fait agir comme ça...

Zeleph: J'ai vue son pouvoir Mavis...de très prêts...si le monde...continue ainsi...la seule solution qu'il reste sera l'anéantissement...

Mavis: Alors Fairy Tail t'en empêchera...on peut changer Zeleph...

Zeleph: Sauf moi...ma malédiction...et la tienne Mavis...sont éternelles...

Mavis: Rien ne l'est Zeleph...et la victoire d'aujourd'hui nous l'a prouvé...il y a un espoir de voir les Ténèbres disparaître...

Zeleph: Je prie que tu es raisons Mavis...mais...sa ne change rien...a ce que j'ai prévue...pour bientôt...j'espère que vous êtes prêts...Natsu...Yuden...

* * *

 **Fin de ce long chapitre dans le suivant marquant la fin de l'arc des Grand Jeux les héros sont au parc aquatique de Crocus pour se détendre de la dure bataille qu'ils ont subis bien sûre au rendez-vous des querelles. Dans le prochain chapitre "Le parc aquatique".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchâo.**


	164. Chapitre 164: Le parc aquatique

**L'arc des Grand Jeux se termine sur ce chapitre consacré à un moment de détente dans un parc aquatique, avec au programme de l'amusement mais aussi des bagarres.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 164: Le parc aquatique.**

Le lendemain de la fête tenue au palais les mages de Fairy Tail sont tous à la guilde se préparant pour la parc aquatique.

Lisanna: Sa vas être génial on va enfin pouvoir se détendre après toutes ses épreuves!

Mirajane remarque Lucy avec Nashi sautillant de joie.

Nashi: On y va maman...dis on y va!

Lucy: Mais oui ma puce on y va...Natsu tu veux bien...

Elle vit son petit-ami avec les garçons souriant de bonheur.

Natsu: Paraît que là-haut y'a un méga-toboggan de la mort!

Yuden: Mais sa risque rien!

Kai: Tu rigoles Sting et Rogue ont dit qu'ils allaient y aller!

Yuden: QUOI?!

Gajeel: D'ailleurs on devrait y aller avant que ces crétins nous piquent la place!

Ils courent en détruisant la porte de l'auberge pour aller au parc aquatique Ryûzetsu, l'aubergiste informa la guilde.

Aubergiste: Hé votre guilde devra payer la réparation de ma porte!

Erza et Nala soupire.

Erza: Quels idiots...

Nala: En fait je n'ai pas vue le maître, Luxus et Angel?

Elfman: Ils sont déjà aller là-haut préparer notre arrivée.

Aline: Allez on ferait mieux de rattraper ces crétins avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produisent.

Elles partent pour Ryûzetsu une fois arrivée elles virent l'endroit très spacieux pouvant accueillir l'intégralité de Crocus, le groupe composé d'Aline, Lucy, Nashi et des sœurs Scarlet observent les attractions. Nashi portait une maillot de bain une pièce avec un dragon dessus, Aline porte un maillot de bain deux pièce noir alors que Lucy l'a en jaune. Erza portait un maillot dorée avec des dessins rouge, et Nala un argenté avec des dessins bleue.

Nala: C'est magnifique...et c'est incroyable que cette endroit ai survécu à l'attaque de Darkness.

Voix: Hé les amies!

Elles virent Minerva arriver avec Yukino la mage céleste de Sabertooth portait un maillot blancs avec des rayures bleue ciel, Minerva portait un maillot une pièce mais avec un trou dans le dos et à l'avant il était de couleur mauve.

Lucy: Minerva! Yukino!

Aline: Alors vous êtes venues?

Minerva: Une invitation pareil sa ne se refuse pas.

Arrive ensuite Mermaid Heel avec Amy, Millianna, Kagura et Flare. Amy portait un maillot comme Nashi mais avec un chat dessus, Millianna et Kagura portait un maillot deux pièce l'une de couleur rose et l'autre blanc. Flare portait un maillot une pièce de couleur rouge.

Amy: Nashi!

Nashi: Amy! Alors la vie à Mermaid Heel!

Amy: Les autres filles sont très gentilles! Et Kagura c'est ma tata!

Kagura rougit.

Kagura: Elle est adorable...comme sa mère.

Millianna: Kagura...en fait Yuden et Natsu ne sont pas avec vous?

Lucy: Non ils sont partit avant...mais on se demande où ils sont.

Minerva: Ils sont là-bas avec Sting et le mage de Crime Sorcière.

Ils virent sur un trains dans l'eau Natsu, Sting, Yuden et Zancrow heureux et levant le bras. Yuden portait un bermuda blancs avec des flammes rouge, Natsu noire orangé, Sting entièrement blancs et Zancrow zébré de blancs et noir.

Natsu: Hé ma puce regarde ton papa est sur trains dans l'eau!

Sting: Je contrôle vos billets les gars!

Zancrow et Yuden: Et nous on s'assure de vous mettre dehors!

L'instant d'après ils sont tous allongé sur le trains malade et passe devant Cobra, Rogue et Rustyrose, Cobra portait un bermuda écaillé de violet et Rustyrose un bleu avec des rose rouge quand à Rogue il portait un bermuda noire.

Cobra: Pourquoi vous êtes grimpé dessus!

Rustyrose: Et éviter de vomir dans la piscine je vous prit.

Voix: Erik!

Cobra vit Kinana arriver dans un maillot de bain vert.

Cobra: Whoua Kinana...tu...tu es ravissantes...

Elle rougit devant la remarque de Cobra alors que Rusty vit Kain portant Zancrow.

Rustyrose: Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu es grimpé dessus?

Zancrow: C'était...les vingts secondes...les plus...cool...de ma vie...

Kain: On l'apporte à qui tu sais toi?

Les trois autres sont allongé au sol reprenant leurs esprits.

Lucy: Natsu tu sais que les moyens de transports te rende malade.

Grey à l'autre bouts du parc se trouve avec Jubia et observe la scène.

Grey: Ces idiots ils agissent avant de réfléchir.

Jubie: Grey-sama on pourrait aller se baigner tous les deux...

Grey: Ouais pourquoi pas.

Ils partent se baigner et croise Léon avec Sherrya.

Grey: Ah Léon, Sherrya alors vous aussi vous êtes venues?

Léon: Pourquoi on serait pas venue après tout c'est un moyen de se reposer de la guerre qu'on a eu.

Jubia: Vous allez où?

Sherrya rougit légèrement.

Sherrya: On...on rejoins le Toboggan des amoureux.

Grey: C'est quoi ce truc?

Léon point alors un immense toboggan qui ferait passer le reste du parc pour un jardin d'enfant.

Grey: La vache j'ai jamais vue un truc pareil.

Jubia eu des coeurs aux yeux.

Jubia: Grey-sama on y va?

Grey: Heu oui si tu veux...

Dans une piscine plus loin Quattro Cerberus s'amuse au volet, Exer prend la balle pour la frapper fort celle-ci par en direction de Gildarts avec Makarof et Luxus. Il la renvoie vers eux mais la balle part de travers et va détruire le plafond plus loin.

Gildarts: Oups...pardon je l'ai renvoyé trop fort...

Makarof: Tu n'en loupes pas une Gildarts...vous vous amusez bien Premier maître?

Mavis joue avec Asuka et Emily dans l'eau.

Mavis: Sa faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus amusé autant!

Elle rit avec les deux petites alors que Precht vient s'installer avec Makarof l'ancien maître de Grimoire Heart portait une chemise hawaïenne bleue.

Makarof: Alors Precht le prochaine objectif de Crime Sorcière?

Precht: Hé bien...trouvez un établissement où on pourras s'installer et prospérer dans un endroit tranquille...et reculé.

Makarof réfléchit.

Makarof: Hé bien il y a notre ancien QG...il est grand et...

Precht: Non Makarof...ce QG à toujours été celui de Fairy Tail...et il le sera toujours.

Makarof: Hé bien...peut-être devrais-je trouver la Princesse pour demander une légère faveurs à Fairy Tail...

Il vit Odin dans une tenue hawaïenne verte.

Makarof: Sa par exemple Odin vous aimer aussi ce genre de chemise.

Odin: Que voulez-vous je suis un vieux de la vieille...j'ai d'ailleurs vue le Président du Conseil magique.

Makarof: Gran Doma!

Luxus: Sa alors le vieux est venue aussi...

Odin: Oui pour se détendre lui aussi...et puis que peut bien faire Fairy Tail pour causer des ennuies dans un moment de détende? Où bien ma guilde...

Il blêmit alors que Yuden se balade avec Millianna et Amy, il fut interpellé par la voix d'Auris.

Auris: Hé Yuden ramène-toi!

Yuden rejoins Auris portant un caleçon avec des soleil dessus, Iris l'accompagne aussi dans une maillot deux pièce arc-en-ciel. Zatanna et Evy arrive portant toutes les deux des maillots une pièce comme Minerva sauf qu'Evy en avait un vert et Zatanna un jaune avec des éclairs. Auris se tenait devant un lac très long.

Auris: Je paris que tu peux pas envoyer ce galet à l'autre bouts.

Yuden vit des galets alors que Gajeel, Kai, Natsu, Rogue et Sting arrivent.

Natsu: Un concours!

Gajeel: Je vous préviens je commence!

Auris: OK comme tu veux le but est d'envoyer le galet le plus loin possible!

Gajeel: Sans problème!

Il lance son galet qui fonce à toute vitesse il rebondit sur un parasol et va casser la vitre d'un commerçant derrière eux. Natsu éclate de rire devant l'exploit.

Natsu: Hé Gajeel le but c'est de l'envoyer vers l'avant!

Gajeel: Tu me cherches!

Kai: Allez à moi!

Il le lance à son tour pour l'envoyer vers le milieu du lac.

Kai: Alors?

Sting: Cri pas victoire trop vite!

Il le lance dépassant légèrement Kai.

Sting: Wouhou! Je t'ai dépassé mon vieux!

Kai: Ouais la ramène pas non plus...

Racer arrive avec Zancrow la mage de vitesse avec un bermuda rouge.

Racer: Vous faites quoi?

Yuden: Celui qui envoie le galet le plus loin...voulez essayer?

Racer: Et pas qu'un peut attends...Hé Shaw, Wally!

Les deux amis arrivent alors que Rogue lance son galet qui n'arrive même pas à celui de Kai.

Sting: Ben alors mon vieux sa vas pas?

Rogue: La ramène pas...

Sting: Allez à toi Racer!

Racer: Attention elle va partir comme une flèche!

Il l'envoie à toute vitesse mais les héros scrutent sans rien voir.

Zancrow: Ben...elle est où?

Racer: Si je le savait je chercherais pas!

Dans une autre partie de Fiore une femme lit tranquillement sur une chaise à bascule quand une pierre casse son carreau, elle est surprise alors que Zancrow prit son galet.

Zancrow: Bon ben alors à moi...YAAAAAAAAH!

Il l'envoie si fort qu'elle part casser la porte d'une cabine de douche dévoilant un homme obèse prenant sa douche, les mages éclate de rire alors que Zancrow sert les poings.

Zancrow: Ouais ben je l'ai envoyé le plus loin pour l'instant!

Shaw: Ah ouais regarde celle-là!

Il l'envoie aussi vite que Zancrow dans l'autre côté du lac Kagura est assise sur un banc avec Flare.

Flare: C'est si bon de se détendre...

Kagura: Tout à...

Kagura vit la pierre et l'attrape pour voir les garçons de l'autre côtés blême.

Iris: C'est Kagura?

Millianna: Oui...

Kagura se lève et l'envoie sur les garçons qui s'écarte pour voir la pierre réduire en cendre une statue en bois qui se trouvait derrière eux, ils blêmissent en voyant Kagura s'asseoir à nouveau.

Yuden: Je...je passe la main...

Auris: Moi aussi...

Natsu prit le galet souriant.

Natsu: Oh allez vous avez pas le sens de la compét regardez je vais l'envoyer plus loin que Zancrow!

Il charge sa magie dans la pierre.

Yuden: Natsu attends!

Il l'envoie comme une boule de feu qui traverse le lac alors qu'Angel et Kara se balade.

Kara: Dommage qu'on ne se soit pas affronter.

Angel: Ouais j'avais un truc à régler...mais il parait que Kai...

Elle vit alors une boule de feu s'approcher d'elle, une explosion se produit à l'autre bouts du complexe faisant tomber une tour en bois les mages retiennent leurs rires.

Zancrow: Je le crois pas...il m'a encore battu...

Rogue: Il a démolie une tour...

Sting: C'est ça que j'adore chez toi Natsu t'y va toujours à fond...

Voix: Ah oui...

Ils virent suant Angel et Kara le regard noire le corps brûlé par l'attaque de Natsu et leurs maillots carboniser.

Yuden: Heu...je...vais te laisser et...

Il ne peut pas bouger alors que les filles se craque les poings, une explosion se produit à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, dans une autre partie du parc Lucy, Eza et Nala se détende mais Ichiya les entourent.

Nala: Que...

Ichiya: Beau! Erza, Nala quel doux parfum vous émanez!

Erza: Ichiya...

Ichiya: Laissez-moi sentir cette arôme! BEAU!

Erza furieuse le cogne pour l'envoyer dans les cieux.

Erza: Il manque pas de toupet...on est déjà prise Ichiya...

Lucy: Je vous trouve légèrement tendu non?

Erza: Oui...on cherche Jellal et Jycrain...on ne les a pas vue encore.

Dans une partie du parc Jellal, Jycrain et Crow marche les deux frères porte un bermuda de couleur bleus mais avec pour Jycrain des motifs rouge. Crow portait quand à lui un bermuda mauve ils virent Ichiya passer dans le ciel.

Crow: Ichiya...et les Blues Brothers vos copines vous cherchent...

Jycrain: Blues Brothers?

Jellal: T'en es sûre?

Crow: Ben vous en connaissez des personnes jouant à Lance Ichiya dans un parc aquatique?

Jellal et Jycrain rient et partent chercher Nala et Erza, alors que Crow rejoins Meldy sur un stand de tire de cerceaux avec Midnight et Hoteye l'observant. Meldy portait un maillot comme Minerva mais il était rose, Hoteye avait un bermuda marron et Midnight un noir avec un croissant de lune.

Crow: Yo Barbe carré...Vampirus...Pinkie.

Meldy: T'en donnes beaucoup des surnoms aux gens?

Crow: Seulement à mes potes...vous faites quoi?

Meldy: Je veux gagner ce chiot en peluche pour...pour dormir le soir...

Crow: Quoi t'as pas Vamyrus?

Midnight rougit violemment devant la remarque de Crow comme Meldy.

Crow: Bon OK j'ai rien dit...

Hoteye: L'amour quel doux sentiment...

Meldy: Bon vous me laissez me concentrez...

Elle se concentre et lance son anneau ratant.

Forrain: Allez mademoiselle dernier tire.

Midnight: Vas-y Meldy tu peux le faire.

Meldy le lance le cerceau s'agrandit puis rétrécit pour donner la victoire à Meldy sous les yeux médusée du Forrain.

Meldy: OUAIS!

Midnight: Bien joué Meldy.

Elle eu la peluche sous les regards d'Hoteye et chuchote.

Crow: Après ils disent qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble.

Il rit légèrement alors qu'Ultia et Azuma sont à un bar assis Ultia encore déprimé, Azuma observe sa petite amie. Elle portait un maillot deux pièce rouge, alors qu'Azuma portait un bermuda vert.

Azuma: Ultia...

Ultia: J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là...elle aurait adorée...

Azuma: J'en suis sûre...mais tu crois qu'elle apprécierait que tu sois aussi déprimé? Elle voudrait que tu profites de la vie et puis...

Il rougit violemment.

Azuma: Heu...elle...n'est pas encore née...

Ultia rougit violemment.

Ultia: Azuma...

Azuma: Je sais...mais...heu...

Crow arrive entre eux souriant.

Crow: Alors...des problèmes dans le vie de AÏE!

Il se fait tirer l'oreille par Raven portant un bikini noir et accompagné de des Loups affamées Sarden avec une bouée en canard, Nepper avec un caleçon vert à pois jaune, Cosmos et Kamika des maillots avec des kanjis rouge et bleu dessus. Kama portait un caleçon noire et observe Raven tirer son frère vers elle.

Raven: Dis donc frangin à ce que je sache tu as encore fait de tiennes hier soir.

Crow: AÏE! Quoi?

Raven: Tu t'es bagarré avec Natsu!

Crow: Hé doucement il a commencé le premi...AÏE!

Nepper: La vache le pauvre sa doit faire super mal...

Raven: Tu veux tester Nepper?

Nepper: Non...non merci...je...j'aime bien mes oreilles attaché à ma tête...

Raven: OK...mais toi tu vas me suivre...

Elle tire Crow plus loin mais croise alors une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roux avec un maillot de bain comme celui de Minerva. Sur la partie visible se trouvait des tatouages à l'encre noire, ses yeux gris scrute Crow qui est bouché bée hypnotiser par la beauté de Thorra.

Crow: Agheu...

Raven se retient de rire alors que Thorra s'approche.

Thorra: Excusez-moi je cherche mes camarades de guildes.

Raven: Et vous êtes?

Thorra: Oh pardonnez moi je m'appelle Thorra je suis une mage de la guilde Heaven's Tribe...je suis aussi la petite-fille du maître de la guilde.

Crow: Aheu...

Raven observe son frère comme Thorra qui le bouscule.

Thorra: Allez idiots tu vas l'aider à trouver ses camarades!

Crow: Heu...ou...oui...je...je peux le faire...

Thorra: Vraiment...merci merci infiniment!

Elle suit les deux mage alors que dans un aquarium les exceeds observent les différents poissons nageant dans l'eau Chibi était avec Lector et Frosch dans un coin, Carla discute avec Panther Lily et Lena devant un grand bassin de raie aquatique. Ruby et Adam observent un aquarium avec de gros poissons alors que Happy observent des petits en ayant l'eau à la bouche.

Lector: Je comprend pas pourquoi Happy à voulut venir là...après tout du poisson on peut en acheter.

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose.

Chibi: Je sais pas c'est Happy tu sais...même moi dés fois j'ai du mal à le suivre.

Happy observe les poissons en ayant l'eau à la bouche.

Happy: Du poisson...

Carla soupire.

Carla: Pourquoi être venu ici...je m'ennuie.

Lena: Ouais pareil...on y va Lily?

Lily: Je pense qu'on devrait rester pour éviter qu'Happy ne fasse une bêtise.

Carla et Lena: Quel genre de bêtise?

Lily pointe son doigts derrière elles.

Lily: Ce genre de bêtises.

Elles virent Happy entrer dans un tube et monter vers le haut pour trouver les poissons, elles sont horrifiées alors qu'ils suivent tous Happy qui nage au milieu des poissons les yeux remplie d'étoile.

Happy: Des poissons des gentilles poissons!

Il fut alors arrêter dans sa nage il vit alors Ruby furieuse dans sa forme humaine, elle portait un bikini entièrement rouge alors qu'Adam l'observe gênée dans un caleçon jaune.

Ruby: Crétin! On peut savoir à quoi tu joues! Tu sais qu'on peut acheter des poissons dehors!

Happy vit alors une forme gigantesque dans son dos.

Happy: Ru...ruby...

Ils autres se retournent alors que Ruby reste sur Happy.

Ruby: NE M'INTERROMPT PAS! On est ici pour profiter du parc! Pas pour causer plus de problème à la guilde t'entends!

Adam: Ruby...

Ruby: Pas maintenant Adam! Autre chose pour que Carla puisse en craquer pour toi évite d'être trop attirer par le poisson! Commence à travailler ta magie comme elle le fait!

Carla: Ruby!

Ruby: Carla j'essaye de t'ouvrir une voie! A lui de ne pas la fermer et...

Tous: RUBY!

Ruby: QUOI?!

Elle se retourner pour voir un gigantesque requin les regardants fixement Ruby reste calme alors que les autres tremblent de peur. Dehors Cobra et Kinana partage une glace à une table alors que Millanna en achète une à Amy et Lucy une à Nashi, elles rejoignent les autres filles de Mermaid Heel.

Lucy: Où est Yuden?

Amy: Il est...

Elles entendent un bruits sourds et virent alors de l'aquarium sortir du toit le requin qui traverse ensuite la vitre du parc pour disparaître dans les cieux, Reby et Gajeel à proximité ont vue le requin s'envoler alors que Luxus et Angel arrivent avec l'Unité Raijin et la famille Strauss.

Mirajane: C'était quoi?

Gajeel: On aurait dit un requin énorme!

Elfman: Celui qui l'a envoyée dans les étoiles est un homme un vrai...

Ils virent alors sortir de l'aquarium Ruby tenant Happy par la queue horrifiée comme les exceeds à l'exception d'Adam, elle fait tomber Happy au sol alors que Luxus observe surpris Ruby puis le trou créer par le requin.

Luxus: Ruby...c'est toi qui...

Ruby: OUI POURQUOI?!

Luxus eu un frisson;

Luxus: Non pour rien...

Ruby se calme.

Ruby: Désolée...bon...on va manger une glace?

Adam: Tu en veut une à la mangue.

Ruby: Oh oui j'adore la mangue !

Ils partent alors qu'Happy tremble sous les yeux de Gajeel et Reby.

Gajeel: Happy?

Happy: C'est un monstre...

Il s'évanouie alors que la princesse Jade vit son fils Lapis jouer avec Emily et Asuka, Arcardios se repose et vit passer Yuden et Natsu qui ont une bosse sur la tête.

Yuden: Aïe...

Natsu: Pourquoi c'est nous qui l'avons prit celle-là!?

Yuden: T'en connais d'autres des mages de feu?

Ils virent alors enfoncé dans la roche Ichiya qui se fait piquer par des bâtons.

Yuden: Ichiya?

Ichiya se sort de là rapidement et prit une nouvelle pose.

Ichiya: Beau. Natsu, Yuden les deux héros des Grand Jeux Inter-magique.

Yuden: Dis voir tu faisais quoi enfoncer dans la roche?

Ichiya: Oh une simple impulsions de ma douce Erza...

Natsu: Tu sais qu'elle est en couple?

Ichiya: Oui mais je ne m'intéresse qu'au parfum qu'elle dégage...si envoûtant...

Yuden observe Natsu.

Yuden: Allez viens on te paye un truc au bar.

Ichiya: Beau non laissez-moi vous inviter en remerciement de vos services.

Plus tard ils sont assis à une table à manger tranquillement un steak enflammé, alors que Ichiya mange un steak simple.

Ichiya: Les temps sont troublé par Darkness...dites-moi que comptez-vous faire maintenant?

Yuden réfléchit comme Natsu puis repense à la guilde Titan's Hand et Tartaros.

Natsu: On va s'attaquer à l'Alliance Baram.

Ichiya: L'alliance Baram? Il ne reste que deux guildes désormais Tartaros et Titan's Hand dont nous ne connaissons rien.

Yuden: Théoriquement...on connais que le nom d'un mage de Titan's Hand et son pouvoir...

Natsu: Ouais Falki...si je le tiens je le réduis en cendre!

Ichiya: Vous êtes toujours de cet aura enflammé qui est venu à bouts des Oracions Seis.

Yuden: Ouais...d'ailleurs sa me fait penser...Luxus m'a dit que le type de Grimoire Heart Narcis, il a dit le nom de la guilde et selon Precht il viendrait de Tartaros.

Natsu: Donc...

Ichiya: Kali y appartenait aussi...ils ont sans doute placé des agents double dans toutes les guildes.

Yuden se lève et vit alors un long chemin.

Yuden: Hé sa vous dit une course?

Ils regardent Yuden alors que Arzak et Biska observent leurs filles jouer, comme Vanessa et Macao pendant que Roméo est partit cherché Natsu et Yuden.

Roméo: Je les ait cherché partout mais...

Macao: Yuden et Natsu ils...

Ils entendent des cris et virent alors les deux Chasseurs de Dragons et Ichiya courir au bord de la piscine.

Arzak: Les voilà...les gars courrez pas prêts de la piscine c'est dangereux!

Asuka: Regarder papy rigolo!

Ichiya: N'ayez crainte...

Le drame Ichiya glisse et dans sa chute projette les deux Chasseurs dans les airs alors qu'il glisse sur l'eau en tournant.

Vanessa: Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que sa vas mal finir...

Dans une piscine Erza et Nala sont cajolé contre leurs amants.

Erza: Sa fait du biens d'être tous les quatre...en famille.

Nala: Hmmmm...

Jycrain entends alors des cris et vit alors rouler vers eux Ichiya.

Ichiya: AU SECOURS J'AI LA TÊTE QUI TOURNE BEAU!

Jycrain: ATTENTION!

Il saute sur Nala pour lui éviter Ichiya qui se cogne contre le mur et coule à pic dans la piscine, Nala vit alors Jycrain pelotant ses seins rouge de gêne sous le regard amusé de Jellal.

Jellal: Ben alors frangin?

Jycrain se relève gênée comme Nala.

Nala: Ce n'est rien...tu...

Jycrain: Oh la honte.

Jellal rit avec Erza mais le cri de Natsu les interpellent alors qu'il percute Jellal en tenant le haut d'Erza qui devient furieuse.

Erza: CRETIN!

Elle le projette une nouvelle fois airs d'un coup de pieds, avant de voir Jellal assommé.

Erza: Jellal!

Jycrain: Sa vas...

Yuden lui atterrit dessus et parvient à arracher le haut de Nala.

Yuden: Désolée!

Nala lui donne un coup le projetant dans les airs à son tours en lâchant le soutien-gorge.

Nala: ABRUTIS...

Gênée elle se couvre rapidement alors qu'au toboggan des amoureux les deux hommes sont en avant.

Grey: Alors tu y vas en premier où j'y vais le premiers?

Léon: Hé bien...

Voix: POUSSEZ-VOUS!

Ils virent alors Natsu qui se cogne contre les deux mages qui tombent dans le toboggan.

Grey: Tu te fou de moi...

Léon: NON!

Sherrya: LEON!

Jubia: Grey-sama!

Natsu s'arrête la tête la première sur l'arche en forme de cœur alors que Léon et Grey descendent blottit l'un contre l'autre le toboggan. Les filles sont alors poussé par Yuden et glissent elles aussi sur le toboggans, alors que l'arche finit par se décrocher et emporter les deux Chasseur de Dragons avachi dessus.

Yuden: Oh non...

Natsu: Dit moi que je rêve!

Yuden et Natsu: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Les surveillants entendent les hurlements alors que sur le toboggans Sherrya et Jubia sont serré l'une contre l'autre.

Jubia: HAAAAAAAA! Pourquoi on est collé comme ça?!

Sherrya: C'est la magie de l'attraction!

Au sol Crow est avec Thorra alors que Raven est en avant et vit un portefeuille par-terre.

Raven: Un porte-feuille?

Elle se baisse alors que Crow observe Thorra.

Crow: Alors...comme...comme ça t'es à Heaven's...

Ils entendent les hurlements et sont alors frappé par l'arche et emporter, alors que Raven se relève.

Raven: On va rapporter le porte-feuille au propriétaire et...

Elle ne les vit plus.

Raven: Oh les fourbes!

Sur le toboggan Thorra est collé contre Crow qui rougissait le visage entre les seins de Thorra.

Thorra: AAAAAAAAAAAH! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE?!

Crow est trop sonné pour répondre alors que sur la terrasse Kinana et Cobra se lance des yeux doux, Happy est assis sur une chaise comme les Exceeds accompagné de Luxus, Mirajane, Reby et Gajeel.

Happy: Désolée...

Lena: Allez Happy un de perdu dix de retrouvé comme on dit...

Happy: Mais ces poissons était...si gros et l'air appétissant.

Natsu: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Happy curieux se lève de sa chaise et scrute le ciel.

Happy: Natsu...j'ai cru l'entendre...

Chibi se lève et le rejoins mais se fait happé par l'arche comme les autres.

Happy: Bof sans doute mon imagina...

Il vit la terrasse vide alors que sur le toboggan Adam serrait Ruby contre lui, Lily tenait Lena, Chibi était blottit contre Carla, Reby était maintenue par Gajeel et Luxus serrait Mirajane.

Happy: QUOI C'EST QUOI CA!

Natsu et Yuden commence à être malade sur l'attraction.

Yuden: Je...je me sens pas bien...

Lucy et Millianna fouille le parc.

Lucy: Ils sont où encore...

Elles virent les couples Scarlett arriver.

Millianna: Jellal? Jycrain?

Lucy: Que c'est-il passer?

Erza: Vos petit ami ont encore fait des leurs et...

Ils sont alors tous happé par l'attraction Millianna et Lucy sont collé l'une à l'autre alors que Erza et Nala sont blottit contre Jellal et Jycrain, Jycrain collé contre la poitrine de Nala.

Nala: Que...

Erza: L'attraction est hors de contrôle...

Elles virent Yuden et Natsu perché sur l'arche.

Erza: C'EST ENCORE VOTRE FAUTE!

Yuden et Natsu: On y est pour rien...

Jellal remarque qu'un fil du maillot d'Erza c'est coincé plus haut et qu'il commence à se défaire, il commence à rougir et bouger sous les yeux d'Erza.

Erza: Jella...

Elle vit son maillot.

Erza: MON MAILLOT LEGENDAIRE!

Du côté de Mirajane blottit contre Luxus elle se détend.

Mirajane: C'est romantique tu ne trouves pas Luxus...

Elle l'entends grogner et le vit alors vert.

Luxus: Je me sens...pas bien...

Mirajane: Le mal des transports! HAAAAAAAAAA!

Crow tente de bouger sans succès Thorra l'écrase contre elle.

Crow: Thorra...Je...Je peux...plus respirer...

Thorra: Oh pardon...

En avant Grey et Léon se dispute.

Léon: Bon tu le fais crétin!

Grey: Me traite pas de crétin abrutis!

Léon: ABRUTIS MOI!

Les deux fâché déploie leurs magies gelant l'eau du toboggan alors que Lapis sort de l'eau avec les filles.

Lapis: Brrr...il fait si froid...

Jade: Oh tu as du rester trop longtemps dans l'eau attends je...

Elle remarque alors l'eau gelée entièrement et transformer le parc en frigo et emprisonnant ceux sur le toboggan dans la glace, l'arche s'arrête Yuden bascule vers l'avant avec Natsu qui atterrit sur la glace.

Natsu: HE GREY! MAIS SA VAS PAS PAUVRE...

Il glisse et se fait mal furieux il enflamme son poings sous les yeux de Yuden et des autres.

Lucy: NATSU!

Yuden: NON!

Natsu: Poing d'acier du Dragon de feu!

Son poings touche la glace et provoque une explosions qui fit s'écrouler le parc aquatique sur lui-même, sur place Chibi vit le carnage la plus part des mages sont au sol sonné. Mirajane écrasé par Luxus alors que Kinana et Cobra sont enseveli sous le toboggan. Natsu se tient triomphant sur le carnage de l'explosion.

Natsu: J'ai gagné!

Happy: Heu Natsu...

Bien plus tard les secours arrivent pour restaurer le calme, alors que la police de Crocus arrive Natsu, Yuden, Grey et Léon tente de s'enfuir discrètement.

Léon: Vite...

Yuden: Avant que...

Ils tombent alors sur Raven le regard noir elle arrive chez Makarof avec les mages qu'elle porte à bouts de bras.

Raven: Maître Makarof...voilà les fugitifs.

Les quatre: Pardon...

Makarof est en pleure avec Mavis devant la police de Crocus.

Police: Fairy Tail devra payé les réparations du parc.

Lucy et Millianna plus loin soupire.

Lucy: Je savais que sa allait finit comme ça...

Millianna: Oh moins on l'oubliera pas notre journée détente...

Happy et Chibi arrivent avec Amy et Nashi qui rit.

Amy: ENCORE! ENCORE! C'était super!

Millianna: Oh ma chérie...ton père et ton oncle ont fait une grosse bêtises...alors maintenant...

Lucy: Maintenant on va pouvoir reprendre le boulot pour payer les réparations...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre et donc de l'arc dans le chapitre suivant débute l'arc de Titan's Hand par la reprise de la vie normal pour Fairy Tail, des missions mais aussi une nouvelle menace qui plane sur la guilde dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Retour au bercail".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic sa me fait super plaisir je débute aujourd'hui un nouveau projet dans l'onglet Dragon Ball Z, je vous dit à la prochaine tchâo.**


	165. Arc Titan's Hand Chapitre 165: Retour

**L'arc des Grands Jeux c'est achevé pour un nouveau Fairy Tail va devoir se frotter à la guilde noir Titan's Hand, mais pour l'instant ils doivent retourner à Fairy Tail pour un événement très particulier.**

* * *

 **Arc Titan's Hand.**

 **Chapitre 166: Retour au bercail.**

Les mages de Fairy Tail sont tous sur le chemin du retour à Magnolia devant le trains devant ramener la guilde, Millianna est venue avec Amy dire au revoir à Yuden.

Millianna: On restera en contacte hein?

Yuden: Ouais sur ça y'a pas de soucis...tu seras sage avec maman d'accord?

Amy: Promis papa.

Yuden: Oh j'ai faillit oublier.

Il sort alors l'écharpe d'Amy qui sourit en la voyant celle-ci était comme neuve sans trace de sang.

Amy: MON ECHARPE! Merci Papa!

Elle sert son père dans ses bras sous les yeux de Millianna qui rejoins l'étreinte, celle-ci en profite pour embrasser son petit ami.

Millianna: Fait un bon voyage.

Yuden: Bon...je vais être dans un trains loin de mes deux trésors...

Amy: Allez Papa! Tu peux le faire!

Grey: Bon tu grouilles on va pas t'attendre!

Yuden: Bon j'y vais à la prochain.

Amy: Au revoir papa!

Il grimpe dans le trains qui démarre Millianna sourit en le voyant partir.

Millianna: Prend soin de toi mon amour...

Dans le trains Yuden se tient l'estomac en étant vert comme les autres Chasseurs de Dragons, sauf Wendy et Angel.

Gajeel: Comment elles font...pour...ne pas vomir?

Angel: Le self-contrôle...regarde je lis un livre et je me sent bien...

Yuden, Kai, Natsu: CHANCEUSE!

Makarof lui reste calme alors que Precht et Crime Sorcière accompagne Fairy Tail pour rejoindre la guilde.

Makarof: On va devoir se serrer un peut le temps que vous trouviez un QG.

Precht: On ne restera pas longtemps on doit traquer les guildes rattachées à Titan's Hand et Tartaros.

Makarof: Je vois...mais attaquer les guildes n'est-ce pas prohibé?

Jycrain: Avec la menace que fait planer Darkness le Président nous a demander de réduire le nombre de guildes Clandestine qui souhaiterais s'unir à Darkness.

Makarof: Oui il faut priver les Capitaines Noires du maximum d'alliée.

Crow: Sa servirait à rien.

Ils virent Crow assis les bras croisées.

Crow: Darkness peut créer ses propres et on l'a vue pour lui les guildes clandestines n'ont aucun intérêt. Dans ma réalité Darkness à fait simple tout mortel souhaitant se joindre à sa cause devait le prouver...par le meurtre sans un gramme de remord.

Scylla: Sympa ton Dieu.

Crow: Ce n'est plus mon Dieu...je te signal qu'avant le retour en arrière il m'a écraser de tous son poids...Nébuleuse!

Scylla choqué relève la tête furieuse.

Scylla: T'as dis quoi?

Crow: Quoi c'est le surnom que je t'ai donné...hé Cobra dis lui...Cobra?

Il vit Cobra mal en point avec Zancrow.

Zancrow: Nous parle pas...on est malade...

Yuden: Une fois sortie...je...vais m'allonger dans un coins...

Nala: Reprenez-vous on est arrivé...et il y a du monde...

Makarof est surpris.

Makarof: Du monde!

Une fois débarquer Fairy Tail vit les habitants de Magnolia les acclamer.

Habitant: FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL!

Makarof: Que se passe t-il encore?

Ils marchent sous les acclamations de la foule ce qui fit chaud au cœur à tous les mages de la guilde.

Femme: Regarder c'est Yuden Dragnir!

Femme 2: Oh il est trop beau!

Kai: Rêvé pas les filles il est déjà prit!

Yuden s'approche de Kai.

Yuden: Pourquoi t'as dit ça?

Kai: Parce que c'est vrai.

Yuden: Ouais mais j'aurais put le dire aussi!

Kai: T'attendais quoi alors?

Yuden: QUE TU ME COUPES PAS LA PAROLE!

Kai: D'OU JE TE COUPE LA PAROLE PAUVRE TÂCHE!

Yuden: EAU DES TOILETTES!

Kai: MERGUEZ GRILLE!

Erza et Nala reste calme à la surprise de Wendy;

Wendy: Vous n'intervenez pas?

Erza: Ils finiront bien par se calmer...

Nala: Tu crois?

Erza se retourne et les voit commencer à se battre alors que Makarof arrive alors devant Banaboster.

Banaboster: Ah vous voilà.

Makarof: Ecoutez on...

Banaboster: Ta ta ta. Je vous dois la vie à Crocus alors j'ai convaincu le maire de vous accordez une surprise!

Makarof: Une surprise...

Maire de Magnolia: En effet suite à la victoire de Fairy Tail la ville à reçu de nombreuses offres commercial...c'est pourquoi nous avons une agréable surprise pour vous maître Makarof...bienvenu chez vous!

Ils virent alors leurs QG flambant neuf voir mieux que le précédents Makarof eu de grosses larmes aux coins des yeux, alors que Precht ne sut quoi dire en voyant l'immense bâtiment.

Gildarts: Whoua encore mieux que les précédents...

Cana: Surtout qu'il y aura largement la place pour accueillir Crime Sorcière!

Midnight: C'est vrai que c'est balèze.

Makarof: Merci monsieur le maire infiniment.

Yuden s'approche de Natsu souriant devant sa nouvelle guilde avec Nashi sur ses épaules.

Nashi: Hé papa tu leurs montres le trophée des Grands Jeux Inter-magique?

Natsu: Tout de suite ma puce !

Il fouille son sac et brandit alors la couronne du Roi de Fiore qui choque tous les mages des deux guildes.

Natsu: Ah non c'est pas ça...

Lucy: Natsu...

Grey: Il fiche quoi ce crétin avec la Couronne du Roi?

Natsu sort alors le trophée.

Natsu: Tu veux la brandir ma puce?

Nashi: OH OUI!

Natsu donne la coupe à Nashi et la porte sur ses épaules pour qu'elle brandisse la coupe bien haut, les habitants acclament la guilde qui s'installe dans leurs QG au bar les mages de rang S mange et boive alors que le reste des mages sont éparpillées.

Gildarts: Vous comptez faire quoi maintenant?

Yuden: Je sais pas me reposer...ces Jeux ont été long et affronter un Dieu Dragon...c'est pas de tout repos...

Luxus: On a encore les réparations du Parc à payé...

Angel: Ah c'est vrai...celui que vous avez détruit toi et Natsu.

Yuden: Hé j'y suis pour rien moi! Et puis j'ai déjà payé la majorité des dettes de Fairy Tail tu veux que je fasses quoi de plus?

Nala: Il n'a pas tord tu as déjà beaucoup donné dans ce tournoie Yuden...tu devrais allez te reposer.

Yuden: Z'êtes sûre?

Luxus: Ouais vas-y puisqu'on te le dit.

Yuden: OK...Chibi tu viens?

Chibi: Je reste ici avec Lena et Carla histoire qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble tu m'en veux pas?

Yuden: Non pas du tout je serais à la maison si tu me cherches.

Il s'en va pour rentrer chez lui alors que les mages de Rang S commence à parler.

Luxus: OK...vas-y Erza...on sait que tu veux le dire.

Erza: Je suis inquiète concernant Yuden.

Angel: Comme nous...qui ne serait pas inquiet pour lui.

Mirajane: Il c'est donné tellement dans ces combats...aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Maître...

Makarof et Precht eux aussi assis au bar sont songeur.

Makarof: Yuden est un mage talentueux il n'y a aucun doute...mais une chose me tracasse...pourquoi Acnologia fait-il tous ses secrets? Je sais que c'est pour une mission en liens avec Darkness...mais...une chose que nous avons remarqué quand il a affronté Dragon's Eye. Il avait ses tatouages sur le visage.

Precht: Les mêmes que sur la figure d'Acnologia...

Nala est choqué puis observe Erza qui affirme Kai et Gajeel entendent la conversation comme Natsu, celui-ci s'approche du comptoir mal à l'aise.

Natsu: Hé vous fichez quoi? Pourquoi vous parlez de Yuden comme si c'était un ennemie!

Gildarts: Du calme Natsu...nous nous inquiétons pour lui c'est tous.

Wendy arrive intrigué.

Wendy: Comment ça...quelque chose ne vas pas?

Erza: C'est...le comportement bizarre d'Acnologia envers Yuden...et vice-versa et les pouvoirs de Yuden.

Gajeel: Quoi son délire d'utiliser toutes ses magies et alors?

Angel: Sa ne vous préoccupe pas?

Kai: Hé écoutez Yuden restera Yuden, notre pote il peut rien lui arriver de mal non?

Makarof: Comment on peut le savoir...Acnologia...le Dragon de l'Apocalypse nous cache des choses...

Precht: Il a un liens avec Yuden...c'est clair...

Natsu: Un lien...ah oui maintenant que vous en parlez y'en aurais bien un.

Ils observent Natsu, Gajeel, Kai et Wendy.

Luxus: Lequel?

Gajeel: Acnologia à révéler qu'il connaissait bien nos dragons.

Wendy: Mais que la dragonne de Yuden et lui sont des amis d'enfance...voir plus!

Makarof réfléchit comme Precht.

Precht: Tu crois que...

Makarof: Non sa serait totalement impossible...

Natsu: Quoi? Accouche le vieux!

Makarof: Peut-être que...

Precht: Que quoi?

Makarof réfléchit alors que Yuden arrive chez lui épuisé il pose son sac de voyage et s'installe dans son lit l'écaille de sa mère encore accroché autour du coup, il sort alors de son sac une écaille d'Acnologia qu'il range dans sa malle il pense à sa mère.

Yuden: Ama...qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

Il songe un moment avant de s'endormir tranquillement, il eu alors un rêve d'une époque depuis longtemps achevé.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Dans une forêt Yuden est tranquillement endormie aux pieds d'un arbre, quand il entend la voix d'Amaterasu._

 _Amaterasu: Yuden...Yuden réveille-toi._

 _Yuden se réveille et s'étire pour voir sa dragonne._

 _Yuden: Ama qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

 _Amaterasu: Je suis venue pour te chercher Ignir et Natsu nous attendent._

 _Yuden: OK..._

 _Amaterasu remarque son air fatigué._

 _Amaterasu: Tu as mal dormi?_

 _Yuden: Ouais...disons que...j'ai réfléchit à certaines choses..._

 _Amaterasu: Lesquelles?_

 _Yuden: Ben...mes parents...je voulais...je voulais savoir...pourquoi...pourquoi mes parents...m'ont laissé seul?_

 _Amaterasu: Yuden..._

 _Yuden: Est-ce...est-ce qu'ils...ne m'aimaient pas?_

 _Amaterasu détourne le regard pour observer l'enfant déboussolée._

 _Yuden: Mais je m'en fiche de mes vrais parents...pour moi...t'es la seule et unique mère que j'ai jamais eu._

 _Amaterasu sourit avant qu'il ne grimpe sur son dos et qu'elle ne s'envole, une fois qu'elle atterrit Yuden cherche Ignir et Natsu._

 _Yuden: Où ils sont Ignir, Natsu?_

 _Il fut mis au sol par Natsu lui ayant sauté dessus il l'observe alors qu'il vit Ignir et Amaterasu souriant devant un gâteau._

 _Natsu: Joyeux anniversaire frangin!_

 _Yuden: Anniversaire..._

 _Ignir: Tu as oubliées?_

 _Yuden: Ben...ouais..._

 _Amaterasu: Aujourd'hui tu as une année de plus..._

 _Ignir: Il est temps pour toi de souffler tes bougies._

 _Natsu: J'ai dût le faire parce qu'Ignir n'arrêtais pas de brûler le gâteau!_

 _Ignir: Parce que tu crois être meilleur?_

 _Natsu: MOI JE CRAME PAS MON GÂTEAU SUR LE COUP!_

 _Amaterasu: Allez Yuden...fait un vœux en soufflant tes bougies._

 _Yuden ferme les yeux puis souffle ses bougies._

 _Natsu: Alors frangin c'est quoi ton voeux?_

 _Yuden: Qu'on forme toujours une famille tous les quatre._

 _Ils sont surpris mais Natsu sourit._

 _Natsu: Ouais toi et moi on sera désormais frère!_

 _Ignir: Mais vous ne l'êtes pas déjà à force de rester ensemble comme ça._

 _Amaterasu: IGNIR!_

 _Ignir: Quoi c'est vrai!?_

 _Amaterasu: Ce n'est pas une raison! Yuden...pour moi tu as toujours été un fils...mais ton vœux je te promets qu'il durera éternellement._

 _Yuden: C'est vrai?_

 _Amaterasu: Oui...d'ailleurs une famille sa agrandis!_

 _Ils sont surpris._

 _Natsu: Attends tu attends un bébé dragon?!_

 _Yuden: Trop génial!_

 _Ignir et Ama rougissent violemment tous les deux._

 _Ignir: Ne soyez pas idiots pour que sa arrive il faut que nous ayons..._

 _Il arrête à ce moment et observe Amaterasu souriante gênée._

 _Yuden: Doivent quoi?_

 _Natsu: Avoir des rapports sexuelles?_

 _Ils sont tous les deux choqués par les paroles de Natsu._

 _Amaterasu: NATSU! Où tu as entendue ça!?_

 _Natsu: Ben Ignir une fois me l'a dit..._

 _Amaterasu se tourne vers Ignir furieuse._

 _Ignir: Merci Natsu..._

 _Amaterasu: Ignir!_

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Yuden se réveille et s'étire pour voir que Natsu n'est pas là, il en profite et continue de se reposer. A la guilde cependant les mages sont tous agitées alors que Chibi en volant dans la pièce vit alors le calendrier et panique.

Chibi: NATSU! HAPPY!

Natsu se bat contre Grey une nouvelle fois il fonce sur eux mais Nala l'arrête.

Nala: Attends tu sais que c'est dangereux quand ces deux-là sont en trains de se battre c'est dangereux!

Chibi: Mais c'est important aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Yuden!

Natsu s'arrête comme Grey alors que toutes la guildes se regarde choqué.

Elfman: Son anniv...mince déjà!

Mirajane: On...a prévue quelque chose?

Ils se regardent tous ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Jellal: Son anniversaire...sa lui fait quel âge?

Natsu: Heu...on compte les 7 ans?

Lucy: Ben...je sais pas...

Aline: Ben théoriquement on était en sommeil...alors il doit avoir...20 ans.

Lucy: Whoua...MAIS ATTENDEZ ON VA FAIRE QUOI?

Makarof: Aucune idée...la dernière fois qu'on a fêter son anniversaire sa c'est transformé en bagarre.

Gildarts: Vous croyez qu'on devrait lui parler de notre discu...

Precht: Non inutile de l'embêter avec des suppositions.

Natsu: Bon je crois avoir un plans!

Gajeel: Lequel?

Yuden finie par se réveiller et vit alors que personne n'est rentré, il sort pour aller à la guilde une fois arrivé il vit tous le monde agitée.

Yuden: Heu les gars?

Ils s'arrêtent pour voir Yuden.

Yuden: Y'a un problème?

Mirajane lance un regard à Natsu qui fonce directement le rejoindre.

Natsu: Ah Yuden te voilà justement je voulais qu'on aille faire un tour toi et moi.

Yuden: Quoi?

Natsu: Allez tu verras on va se balader toi et moi tu veux.

Yuden: OK...si tu le dis.

Il sort alors que Natsu lève le pouce vers les autres Mirajane soupire alors que Droy tombe au sol depuis le plafond.

Droy: Dis donc...pourquoi vous avez enlever l'échelle?!

En ville Yuden et Natsu observent la ville plus agitée et les personnes affluant de la gare.

Yuden: Avec notre victoire la ville à un commerce plus florissant.

Natsu: Ouais mais c'est aussi grâce à nous qu'on a put faire basculer les choses!

Yuden: En fait tu sais avant j'ai...j'ai rêvé de l'anniversaire où j'ai souhaité que toi, moi, Ignir et Ama on soient une famille.

Natsu observe Yuden qui soupire.

Yuden: Hé bien...je...je me demande si on arrivera à retrouver Ama et Ignir...et si la promesse tiens toujours.

Natsu observe son frère déboussolée depuis maintenant plusieurs années ils cherchaient leurs deux parents intensément sans rien trouvé.

Yuden: Et Acnologia...pourquoi nous cacher des trucs sur nos parents...

Natsu: Hé vieux oublies pas moi je suis là et les autres aussi, Fairy Tail c'est ta famille non?

Yuden: Ouais c'est ma famille je me suis battu pour elle...mais...Ama...pourquoi...pourquoi nous avoir rien dit?

NAtsu: Hé chacun à ses secrets...et puis on lui aurait cassé les pieds pour qu'elle nous emmène le voir.

Yuden: Pas faux.

Natsu vit alors Mermaid Heel débarquer et prit son frère par l'épaule.

Natsu: Je propose qu'on aille à la maison...j'ai des trucs à te montrer.

Yuden: Quel trucs?

Natsu le conduit à la maison et sort une malle puis un sac duquel il sortit un collier en forme de dragon tout en or, mais ce Dragons était Amaterasu les ailes déployer.

Yuden: Natsu...

Natsu: Joyeux anniversaire frangin.

Il fut surpris et observe Natsu pour sourire et prendre son frère dans ses bras.

Yuden: Merci...grand frère...

Ils rejoignent par la suite la guilde où Yuden eu une surprise en voyant tous ses amis criez en cœur.

Tous: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!

Yuden fut surpris il vit Millianna et Amy souriante Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Quattro Cerberus, Heaven's Tribe et Lamia Scale sont présents. Amy arrive dans une robe rouge souriante.

Amy: Bonne anniversaire papa!

Yuden sourit alors que Natsu lève le pouce vers son frère qui rejoins la fête organisé par sa guilde avec les autres. Mais pendant que sa guilde et les autres fête son anniversaire, dans un village isolée des cris à réveiller les morts se font entendre un homme vit face à lui un géant portant sur son épaule une fillette aux cheveux légèrement rosé. L'homme avait les cheveux en pétard et serrait les poings.

Villageois: Pitié...non...laissez-moi...

Homme: Tu dis être le plus fort...prouve le moi!

Villageois: Par pitié...

Fillette: Reste calme Yoku...vous pouvez vous en allez.

Le dénommé Yoku vit l'homme se lever mais sa mains se sert et il est frappé par une foudre noir.

Fillette: YOKU!

Yoku: Il avait dit être le plus fort...

Fillette: Tu es pénibles à tuer les gens à cause de toi on va encore devoir raser la ville!

Yoku: Sa n'as plus d'importance Shinsui...tout les signes sont là.

Shinsui: Alors...on y est?

Voix: Le Crépuscule des Dieux...

Ils virent alors derrière eux un homme dans un manteau sombre la peau noir mais avec des peintures qui représentent des os, ils virent sur son visage les mêmes peintures qui représentent une tête de mort. Il portait un haut de forme et une canne avec une tête de mort dorée dessus, à son passage les cadavres aux alentours laisse s'échapper des âmes.

Shinshui: Baron alors?

Baron: Tous les autres sont réunis dans peu de temps ce monde sera dominer par de nouveau Dieu...on attends que vous maître.

Yoku: Bien...nous aurons juste à régler un léger détail.

Shinshu: Qui est?

Yoku: Cette guilde qui a vaincu le Dragon Noire...

Le Baron: Fairy Tail...on s'en chargera en temps et en heure.

Ils disparaissent dans un tourbillons d'éclair et de flamme verte alors qu'ils ne laisse derrière eux qu'un cimetière.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les fées vont recevoir l'invitation d'une guilde ayant besoin d'aide à régler un problème de taille puisqu'il s'agit de la guilde de Titan's Hand rendez-vous donc dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "L'alliance des guildes".**


	166. Chapitre 166: L'alliance des guildes

**L'arc Titan's Hand commence aujourd'hui sur l'alliance de toutes les guildes officielles pour contrer l'une des deux dernières guildes de l'Alliance Baram: Titan's Hand.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 166: L'alliance des guildes.**

Dans le QG de la guilde Heaven's Tribe situer en haut d'une montagne dans son bureau Odin soupire en voyant des rapports du Conseil, il observe alors une sphère de lacrima dans laquelle il y a l'image de Shinsui et Yuko. Il soupire alors que Thorra rentre dans son bureau.

Thorra: Grand-père?

Odin: Thorra...tu veux quelques choses?

Thorra: Je viens pour te parler des infos que j'ai sur Titan's Hand...et c'est bien ce que tu craignais...ils sont les maîtres. On y arrivera pas à nous seuls.

Odin: Tu as raison...on va devoir demander de l'aide.

Thorra: A qui? Qui serait assez puissant pour leurs tenir tête?

Odin réfléchit.

Odin: Je crois savoir...

Thorra: Quoi les autres guildes t'en es sûre?

Odin: Ils ont prouvé leurs forces lors de l'attaque de Darkness...en plus pour eux nous aurons besoin des Chasseurs de Dragon, de Démon et de Dieu.

Thorra: Grand-père...ils ont aussi parlé de ce qu'ils appellent "La Porte du Valhalla".

Odin se fige et se tourne vers Thorra surpris puis observe le cadre.

Odin: Yuko...alors tu en a entendu parler...

Thorra: Parler de quoi? Papy!

Odin: Nous devons rassembler les guildes et le Conseil...l'heure est venue de frapper Titan's Hand.

Thorra observe Odin qui quitte la pièce alors que dans la forêt de Magnolia les Chasseurs de Dragons sont réunies avec les Chasseurs de Dieu et Démon. Scylla baille alors qu'Exer à les bras croisé Wendy, Lily R., Krysta et Sherrya discute alors que Orga se tient avec Sting et Rogue prêts de Luxus et Angel. Alors que Zancrow et Cobra ont les bras croisés somnolent.

Orga: On viens faire quoi là?

Sting: Une idée de Gajeel, Kai, Yuden et Natsu...apparemment pour créer des liens entre les Chasseurs de Dragons, de Démon et de Dieu.

Zancrow: Pourquoi?

Kai arrive avec Gajeel.

Gajeel: Parce qu'on c'est fait exploser par Darkness et son armée!

Kai: Mais c'est surtout les Dragons nos attaques leur ont quasiment rien fait! Alors va falloir qu'on deviennent un milliard de fois plus fort.

Natsu: Ouais comme ça la prochaine fois qu'on croise Darkness! On l'explose!

Lily R.: Mais je croyais que Darkness était déjà vaincu?

Wendy: Non il va revenir...il reste qu'un fragment de son âme c'est ça?

Yuden: Ouaip...alors vous en dites quoi?

Exer: Je suis pour...on va s'entraîner pour ainsi vaincre Darkness mais aussi ses généraux.

Yuden: OK...alors on va commencer par un vieux classique travailler les techniques!

A la guilde de Fairy Tail Makarof est en trains de fouiller dans de vieux livre avec certains membres, Reby s'y atèle férocement avec ses lunettes elle à déjà entamé dans milliers de livre.

Jet: La vache Reby t'es rapide...

Reby: Il le faut Jet on doit avoir un maximum d'information sur Darkness!

Makarof: Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Precht?

Precht arrive de vieux manuelle.

Precht: La collection privée de Mavis j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas furieuse...

Makarof: Je ne pense pas c'est l'avenir du monde qui en dépend...

Voix: Excusez-moi maître Makarof...

Ils virent une grenouille du Conseil.

Emissaire du Conseil: Bonjour je viens de la part du Conseil pour vous donner quelques manuels que nous avons trouvé sur l'ancien monde.

Makarof: Quoi le Conseil prend au sérieux la menace...je pensais que la plus part des autres membres seraient têtue.

Voix: C'est le cas.

Ils virent Ayumi arriver avec Drandbalt et Lahar.

Ayumi: A part Gran Dome et Ork ses vieux croulants pensent que Darkness n'est qu'une légende...et ils vous accusent d'en être les principaux auteurs et étaient contre la remise en liberté de Crime Sorcière.

Makarof: Les imbéciles...ils ne voient pas que la légende est vrai...

Reby: J'ai peut-être trouvé une chose...mais sa rebondit sur les paroles d'Acnologia.

Makarof: Qui sont?

Reby: Dans ce livre il y est parlé d'une guerre entre Fiore contre le Royaume démoniaque d'Angmar. Ils racontent que ce royaume dominait autrefois à l'Ouest sur les anciennes Terres d'Alvarez, sur cette terre régnait celui qu'on surnommait le Roi Sorcier un être aux pouvoir terrifiants aucun homme l'ayant affronté n'en est revenu vivant.

Droy: Aucun...

Reby: Non aucun on raconte que la Tour de pierre noir qui siégeait sur le continent et là où vivait le Roi Sorcier était protégée par un mur énorme que nulle être vivant sur terre ne pouvait franchir. Mais une alliance entre le Royaume de Dragnof et plusieurs autres, ainsi que l'aide des Dragons permis d'enfoncer les portes du Royaume d'Angmar. Les récits sont vagues mais selon ce livre à la fin de la bataille l'âme du Dieu Obscure a été divisé et le Roi Sorcier vaincu, ce qui a permis par la suite la propagation de la magie à travers le royaume.

Lahar: Propagation?

Reby: Y'a très peu de détails mais apparemment la magie était aspiré par la Tour magique d'Angmar...

Ayumi: Sûrement pour nourrir Darkness...on sait qu'il absorbe la magie et les énergies qui envahissent ce monde.

Lahar: En fait vous avez aussi de la visite.

Ils virent alors Zatanna arriver.

Makarof: Zatanna!

Zatanna: Maître Makarof vous, votre guilde, Crime Sorcière et les Commandants runiques devez venir de la plus haut importance à une réunion...avec vos mages pour une réunion au bastion d'Heaven's Tribe.

Makarof: Bien mais vous devez savoir que des mages de Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth et Quattro Cerberus sont aussi...

Zatanna: Bien on aura besoin de toute l'aide disponible?

Drandbalt: Pour?

Zatanna: Eliminer Titan's Hand de la partie.

Ils sont choqué alors que Nashi sur les jambes de sa mère vit arriver Millianna avec Amy.

Nashi: Amy!

Amy: Nashi vous savez où est Papa?

Ils entendent une explosion et virent plus loin un nuage de fumée dans la forêt.

Lucy: Bon ben on les a trouvé...

Sorano: Suffit juste de les ramener ici...en chemin allez chercher Crow.

Amy: Crow? Il est pas là?

Nashi: Non il est partit tôt ce matin il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.

Makarof: Allez chercher vos pères puis Crow...ensuite nous partirons pour la base d'Heaven's Tribe.

Nashi: Oui papy Makarof!

Elles partent toutes les deux alors que Millianna rejoins Erza.

Erza: Alors elle s'habitue à la guilde?

Millianna: Elle s'y habitue très bien Krysta, Elise et elles sont devenues amis.

Erza: Quel magie utilise t-elle?

Millianna: Un peu de la mienne et de celle de Yuden...

Erza: Whoua...elle sera une vrai guerrière plus tard.

Nashi et Amy arrivent dans la forêt pour voir leurs pères s'entraîner avec Cobra et Zancrow, alors que les autres sont occupé dans un autre coins les autres Chasseurs se déchaînent avec leurs pouvoirs. Nashi siffle avec ses doigts attirant l'attention de tous les mages qui virent les deux petites filles.

Nashi: Papa! On est tous convoqué à Heaven's Tribe!

Natsu: Hein Heaven's Tribe?

Nashi: Ouais...quelque chose en rapport avec Titan's Hand on va apparemment allez leurs botter les fesses!

Yuden: Cool! Bon les gars on va devoir remettre l'entraînement à plus tard.

Gajeel: OK...je vais allez chercher la crevette et on va y aller avec Lily.

Ils s'en vont presque tous laissant la famille Dragnir.

Yuden: Alors tu vas bien ma puce?

Amy: Oui papa!

Nashi: En fait on doit aller chercher Oncle Crow...vous arriveriez à la localiser?

Natsu: Ouais avec notre odorat sur-développer.

Ils cherchent tous les deux une trace de Crow et sentent son odeur, ils arrivent dans une clairière où ils virent Crow agenouillé.

Nashi: Le voilà allons...

Son père l'arrête elle vit son père qui observe Crow en larme il sort une des rares photo qu'il a d'Aqua bébé, ainsi qu'une boîte à musique.

Crow: Regarde...papa l'a construit spécialement pour toi...regarde...

Il ouvre l'écrin une douce musique résonne aux oreilles des mages _(OST Fairy Tail-Guild Memories)_ ; à ce moment ils entendent Crow sangloter.

Crow: Pardon...je...j'ai pas sût...vous...vous protéger...

Il sert les poings et revoit l'image d'Aqua et Ren ensemble quelques heures avant qu'elles ne partent, mais une autre douleur arrive à lui en repensant que sa femme et sa fille ont été consumé par le Darkness de sa réalité.

Crow: Je...je te demande...pardon Ren...j'ai...c'est ma faute...jamais...jamais je...pourrais me pardonner...c'est ma faute...si Eredin m'a privé de toi...et Aqua...je te demande pardon...

Amy et Nashi eurent de grosses larmes aux yeux en voyant Crow agenouillé sangloter, à ce moment Yuden et Natsu virent plus loin caché derrière un arbre Raven silencieuse elle vit les Chasseurs de Dragons. Crow sort alors une petite poupée en forme de corbeau, il sourit et essuie une larme perlant sur sa joue.

Crow: Joyeux anniversaire Aqua...

A ce moment Nashi et Amy pleurent à chaude larmes alors que Yuden et Natsu serrent les poings, ils observent Raven immobile qui vit le regard des deux mages de Fairy Tail elle sort de sa cachette et rejoins Crow qui reste immobile alors que Raven s'agenouille. Yuden, Natsu et leurs filles observent la scène.

Crow: Elle n'a même pas eu...la joie...de vivre...elle...est morte par ma faute...

Raven: Dis pas ça...

Crow: Si...je...je les aient tuées...à...à cause de la magie...dont je suis la victime!

Raven: Est-elle partit?

Crow: Non...elle est encore en moi...je serait jamais libre...

Raven observe son frère sanglotant.

Crow: Je...je reverrais jamais Ren...et Aqua...leurs âmes...ont...été dévorée...et...

Raven se cajole contre son frère qui pleurent de plus belle.

Crow: Pourquoi...elle n'était...qu'une enfant...

Raven: On va les traquer et les massacrer...

Amy: Oncle Crow...

Crow vit les filles et leurs pères face à lui.

Crow: Les filles...

Nashi: On sera toujours là pour toi oncle Crow...

Amy: Oui...

Elles prennent Crow dans leurs bras le mage sanglote réconforter par les deux petites, alors que Yuden et Natsu se mettent face à Crow.

Yuden: Crow...on te promets sur notre honneur...en tant que mage de Fairy Tail...

Natsu: Qu'on tueras chaque généraux de la Chasse...et les Capitaines Noires...

Crow sourit devant les deux hommes.

Crow: Merci...merci...

Raven se relève.

Raven: Allez allons-y...

Ils s'en vont alors que Crow reprend la boîte à musique et la photo, plus tard dans le trains menant au QG d'Heaven's Tribe les Chasseurs sont tous malades alors que Crow est assis à scruter l'horizon.

Lucy: Crow...

Crow observe la mage constellationiste et la mage chat toutes les deux ont leurs filles endormie contre elles.

Millianna: Yuden...et les filles nous ont dit...ce qu'il c'est passé...

Assis à côté de Crow c'était Kagura l'observant.

Kagura: Ils ont raconté ce qu'il c'est passé...de tous...tu es celui qui a le plus souffert...mais on vengera les filles.

Crow: Merci...Kagura...

Millianna: Chacun d'eux paierons chère leurs actions...

Lucy: Et on trouvera un moyen de détruire Darkness...

Crow: J'ai confiance Lucy...j'ai confiance...mais vos petits copains sont...

Elles virent Yuden et Natsu se battre pour aller au toilette.

Yuden: Non...tu...l'auras au retour...

NAtsu: Tu rêves j'espère j'ai...patienter pendant...la moitié du trajets!

Yuden: J'ai dit au re...

A ce moment Angel passe devant et entre dans les toilettes les deux tombent au sol malade, leurs exceeds arrivent et les virent mal en point.

Happy: Natsu?

Chibi: Yuden?

Yuden: Faites...nous descendre...pitié...

Makarof: Nous arrivons bientôt tenez le coups...environs 10 minutes...

Chasseurs: DIX MINUTES!

Zancrow: Tuez moi tout de suite...

Ils arrivent finalement devant l'immense bâtiment à la pierre arc-en-ciel avec un immense lac à l'arrière de la guilde, ils virent alors à l'entrée les autres membres.

Thorra: Ah vous voilà grand-père nous attends dans la grande salle de réunion de la guilde.

Ils entrent tous et observent alors les nombreuses statues arc-en-ciel et le plafond refléter un ciel ensoleillé.

Yuden: Whoua...vous êtes vachement bien ici!

Auris: Et encore t'as pas vue la grande salle de réunion.

Ils arrivent à la salle de réunion et virent alors une immense table en or avec de multiple siège eux aussi dorée, au bouts se tenait Odin assis alors que du centre de la table se dégage des sortes d'hologramme magique.

Rustyrose: Incroyable...

Precht: C'est magnifique.

Odin: Bien prenez place...on va pouvoir commencer la réunion.

Ils s'assoient tous sur des chaises alors qu'Odin se racle la gorge.

Odin: Bien la situation l'oblige je vous ait appelé ici pour former une alliance.

Bob: Une alliance?

Odin: Oui...pour s'occuper de la guilde Titan's Hand.

Goldmine: Celle qui a remplacé Oracion Seis et Grimoire Heart dans l'Alliance Baram.

Ayumi: On ne sait quasiment rien de leurs effectifs...sauf pour Falki...

Modi se sent mal mais Thorra arrive et dévoile de nouvelles images montrant une forteresse médiéval nippone.

Thorra: Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...récemment j'ai réussie à espionner la guilde et j'ai des informations sur chaque membre...et je sais combien ils sont.

Ils sont choqué Natsu se lève se frappe le poings.

Natsu: OK...on part leurs casser la figure?

Ils observent tous Natsu surpris.

Cobra: Hé Natsu la dernière fois que t'as foncé dans le tas comme ça sans connaître tes ennemies vous vous êtes fait pulvériser.

Yuden: Je partage l'avis de Cobra...on devrait écouter les conseils de...de...

Thorra: Oh je m'appelle Thorra je suis la petite-fille du maître.

Luxus: Comme nous avec le vieux.

Crow restait fixé sur Thorra sous le charme elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et il saigne du nez mais le cache rapidement rouge de honte. Thorra montre alors l'image de l'emblème de la guilde.

Thorra: Bien la guilde compte avec le maître de la guilde neuf mages.

Sting: Huit seulement?

Lucy: A six Oracion Seis nous a déjà donné du mal...et je parle de pas de Falki.

Elle montre justement une image du mage souriant.

Thorra: Justement le premier d'entre eux Falki Halfdan surnommé le Titan de Glace...maîtrise comme vous l'imaginer la magie de glace.

Grey: Ouais ben j'aime pas sa tronche...sans vouloir te vexer.

Modi: T'inquiète sa fait longtemps que je le considère comme un traître.

Thorra montre l'image alors d'une femme en robe noir les yeux jaune et la pupille striée, elle avait des veinules noires sur le visage et les épaules sur ses épaules des araignées toutes noires.

Thorra: Voilà celle qu'ils appellent Arachné de ce que je sache sa magie est en rapport à la toile...elle peut en tisser de toutes sortes et est une prédatrice...sexuelle.

Luxus: Sérieux?

Thorra: Pour faire simple elle ponds des œufs dans le corps du mâle...et...les petits se nourrissent de ses entrailles...

Les hommes sont tous horrifiées de l'entendre.

Ichiya: Beau voilà qui n'est pas très...gentil...

Thorra montre alors l'image d'un mage mage aux cheveux écarlate un sourire narquois avec des yeux rubis, il portait un manteau orange et rouge et sur son torse la marque de sa guilde.

Thorra: Voilà un éléments dangereux Phoenix le mage des Flammes...on raconte que son feu est si intense...que même un Dragon n'y résiste pas.

Zancrow: La vache...vous croyez qu'on peut l'avoir lui?

Yuden: Ben...j'aime pas sa tronche...

Sting et Rogue: Nous non plus.

Une autre image montre un homme avec une grande armure dorée une peau bronzé et une barbe blanche, ses pupilles sont eux aussi blancs.

Thorra: Voilà celui qu'ils appellent Heimdall. On raconte qu'il utilise une magie de portail mais possède aussi une grande force physique.

Kagura observe ses sœurs alors que l'image d'un homme apparaît il avait les cheveux de différentes couleurs bleu, vert, rouge et marron claire. Ses cheveux formait quatre queue de cheval qui montre quatre couleur différentes, ses yeux verrons avec la pupilles des quatre couleurs différents il portait un manteau avec une rosace des vents dessiné dans le dos.

Thorra: Voilà un gros poisson Kardinal le mage des éléments...il maîtrise les quatre éléments qui se trouve dans la nature. C'est un adversaire extrêmement dangereux.

Millianna: On voit ça...

Elle montre l'image d'une femme encapuchonné.

Thorra: Je n'ai pas d'info sur elle...mais elle a un niveau de puissance qui arrive à celui d'Heimdall. Enfin les trois meneurs si je puis dire.

Elle montre l'image du Baron.

Thorra: Voilà le Baron ce type de ce que j'ai vue manipule l'énergie des morts pour attaquer...un adversaire dangereux en solitaire.

Gajeel: Pfff il me fait pas peur.

Kai: Moi non plus.

Rufus: Et les deux derniers?

Thorra montre les images de Yuko et Shinsui.

Grey, Léon et Rufus: Une gamine?!

Thorra: Ne vous y méprenez pas...voilà Yuko et Shinsui. Ils forment les maîtres de Titan's Hand Shinsui de ce que j'ai vue insuffle la peur aux adversaires de Yuko...et lui disons que...je ne l'ai pas vue utiliser sa magie mais on raconte...qu'il arrive au niveau du premier Mage Sacrée du Continent.

Ils sont tous horrifiées de l'entendre sauf Yuden et Natsu impatient.

Yuden: OK...là sa m'intéresse...

Odin: Avant toute chose sachez qu'ils ont un plans...et vous devez en être informé.

Makarof: Que veulent-ils?

Odin baisse le regard.

Odin: Ils recherchent...la Porte du Valhalla.

Yuden: Le Valhalla?

Iris: C'est l'endroit où les guerriers morts passent l'éternité...c'est une sorte de paradis.

Yuden: OK...

Makarof: Et quel est cette porte au juste?

Odin: Pour être francs...il s'agit d'un accès au Royaume des Dieux...

Ils sont tous choqué alors qu'Odin soupire.

Odin: Ils comptent prendre la place des Dieux...en les tuants.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le prochain les héros vont devoir affronter la guilde de Titan's Hand cherchant l'accès au Valhalla, les guildes vont alors connaître la force de leurs adversaires qui ne sont pas là pour rigoler tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "L'attaque du Titan".**

 **Merci à crocropaul pour sa review je vous retrouve une prochaine fois pour la suite tchâo.**


	167. Chapitre 167: L'attaque du Titan

**L'arc Titan's Hand continue la guilde noire va enfin se montrer en s'en prenant à l'alliance qui doit se disperser en équipe pour arrêter cette guilde dont le but est de détruire les Dieu et prendre leurs places.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 167: L'attaque du Titan.**

Les mages sont encore choqué de ce qu'Odin vient de révéler à l'assemblé.

Sting: Whoua attendez...que je comprenne...Titan's Hand veulent prendre la place des Dieux...c'est dingue...

Iris: Maître...

Thorra: Attends tu nous cachais ça!

Angel: Vous n'étiez pas au courant?

Auris: Le maître à le dons de garder ses secrets...

Thorra: Grand-père pourquoi nous avoir caché ça?

Odin: Jusque là je n'imaginais pas que les événements s'enchaînerais comme ça... _Tu avais raison Ama..._

Gajeel: Et alors comment ils peuvent aller dans le royaume des Dieux avec cette Porte?

Odin: Ils ont besoin de trois choses la première un mage capable de voyager entre l'espace et le temps...et il semble qu'il l'ait déjà avec Heimdall. Ils doivent aussi avoir une épée appelée la Lame d'Yggdrasil!

Ayumi: Le nom de l'arbre monde!

Odin: Avec cette épée ils pourraient ouvrir la voie avec Heimdall...mais celle-ci à besoin d'être alimenter par la magie d'une mage dont je tairais le nom pour le moment.

Thorra: Et pourquoi?

Odin observe Thorra méfiante.

Thorra: Grand-père qu'est-ce que tu caches?

Voix: Il cache le fait qu'il fait partit d'eux!

Ils virent alors à l'entrée le Baron réajustant son haut de forme les mages se lève.

Elfman: Hé mais c'est...

Thorra: Le Baron...

Sting et Natsu fonce sur le mage qui lève le bras pour faire sortir du sol des colonnes de flammes verte qui repousse les deux Chasseurs de Dragons, alors que le reste des mages de Titan's Hand débarque.

Grey: Natsu! Sting!

Aline: Grey, Modi, Léon!

Les quatre mage de glace lancent une attaque de glace vers le Baron mais des flammes toute rouge calcine leurs magies, ils virent alors Phoenix rire.

Phoenix: Whoua vous êtes sérieux...vous savez que les flammes battent la glace!

Natsu et Zancrow fonce sur lui.

Natsu: Alors goûte celle-là!

Kardinal s'avance souriant.

Kardinal: Par le Vent de l'Est et le froid du nord! Calmez ces flammes!

Un vent glacé calme les flammes des deux mages alors que les guerrières veulent les attaquer, elles sont toutes bloqués dans une toiles collantes alors que Yoku s'avance.

Yoku: Odin...

Odin: Yuko...

Yoku: Cela faisait bien longtemps...

Odin: Yoku...que...que t'est-il arrivé?

Yoku: J'ai voyagé...et j'ai découvert le pire de ce que peut avoir l'humanité?

Yuden: C'est à dire?

Shinsui sur son épaule baisse le regard.

Shinsui: La Chasse Sauvage...

Ils sont surpris.

Grey: Hé je sais pas si tu le sais mais ils appartiennent pas à l'humanité ces types!

Yoku: Et alors...pourquoi les Dieux laissent de tels choses se produire? Pourquoi n'interviennent-ils pas? La catastrophe au Grand Jeux à faillit coûter la vie à bon nombres de gens. Les Dieux ont abandonné ce monde.

Yuden: Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi?

Il vit Yuden s'avancer les poings serrés.

Yuden: Les Dieux...qu'est-ce que t'en sais hein?

Millianna: Yuden...

Yoku: Et toi qu'en sais-tu...n'est-ce pas toi le protégée de la Déesse Dragonne? Où est-elle en ce moment? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue avec les autres Dragons arrêter le Dieu de l'Obscurité? Je vais te le dire...elle t'a abandonné...comme tous les autres Dieux.

Yuden enflamme ses poings.

Yuden: T'as commis ta dernière erreurs!

Il fonce sur Yoku mais Shinsui tends ses bras vers Yuden qui continue d'avancer.

Shinsui: Quoi?

Yuden frappe Yoku qui se protège avec son bras.

Shinsui: Ma magie ne marche pas sur lui...

Odin: Non Yuden ne l'affronte pas tu n'as aucune chance.

Yuden évite un assaut de Yoku alors que Shinshui se met à l'abris les deux hommes s'affrontent.

Yuden: POING INFERNAL DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il décoche une droite à Yoku qui rit.

Yoku: C'est tout? Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une vrai attaque. POING RAVEGEUR DU DEMON DIVIN DE FEU!

A ce moment des flammes rosé et noire entourée son poings et il donne un coup surpuissant qui fit cracher une petite gerbe de sang à Yuden.

Millianna: YUDEN!

Amy: PAPA!

Yuden se tient le ventre douloureux alors que Yoku charge de la foudre noir et rose.

Luxus: C'est quoi ce délire?

Yoku: Dis-moi où se trouve la Lame d'Yggdrasil...où le Chasseur de Dragons mourra!

Yuden sourit.

Yuden: Moi mourir...par un type comme toi...

Yoku le vit alors lui décocher une droite surpuissante dans la mâchoire, il recule alors que Yuden se tient face à lui.

Yuden: Tu rêves!

Shinsui: Je n'arrive pas à l'influencer...ma magie ne marche pas sur lui!

Yuden: Je crois savoir ta magie t'inspire la peur à tous ceux qui s'approche de lui...manque de bol les mages de Fairy Tail n'ont peur de rien!

Yoku: Tu es intéressant...mais je suis bien plus fort que n'importe lequel d'entre vous.

Odin: Yuden ne te fatigue pas...aucun de vous n'a la force nécessaire pour...

Yuden: Odin profitez simplement du spectacle...c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un type aussi fort.

Il fonce et attaque Yoku qui bloque chaque attaque du Chasseur de Dragons, ses amis l'observent sous le choc.

Erza: Allez lui filez un coup de main vous attendez quoi?

Cobra: CROC DU DRAGON VENIMEUX!

Il attaque Yoku qui bloque l'attaque de Cobra qui le vit souriant alors qu'il n'y avait aucune marque sur son corps. Gajeel et Kai s'approche de lui mais se font rapidement envoyer au sol par Yoku déployant de la foudre noire, jaune et rose.

Yoku: Vous ne pouvez pas m'atteindre!

Makarof observe Odin s'avancer.

Odin: Sa suffit Yoku!

Yoku: Sa suffiras lorsque je l'aurais décider...

Yuden donne une magnifique droite à Yoku qui vit le Chasseur de Dragons déployer ses écailles blanches.

Natsu: Il y va à font!

Yuden: On va voir comment tu vas résister!

Yoku: Tu me plaît...mais sa ne sera pas suffisant!

Yuden: Tu vas voir si ce n'est pas suffisant!

Il arme son poings qui rassemblent toutes les flammes qu'il dispose et frappe alors Yoku de pleins fouet déchaînant un torrent de flamme, qui force les membres de Titan's Hand à se cacher le visage sauf le Baron.

Baron: Hmmm ce Dragons à de la puissance à revendre...

Arachnée: Ne me fait pas rire...ce mage n'a aucune chance face à Yoku !

Millianna observe son petit ami engouffrer le mage dans un torrent de flamme sur Yoku, une fois dissipée ils virent Yoku encore debout sans aucune égratignure.

Yuden: Que...

Yoku: Tu n'as aucune chance...

Il donne un énorme coup de poings à Yuden lui faisant traverser la pièce et s'écraser dans une murs qui s'effondre sur lui, Millianna horrifiée comme Amy rejoignent le Chasseur de Dragon.

Millianna: YUDEN!

Amy: PAPA!

Arachnée utilise sa magie et bloque les pieds d'Amy qui est traînée par une toile vers les mages.

Amy: MAMAN!

Millianna: Amy!

Iris se transforme et fonce sur Arachné mais un mage encapuchonné arrive à toutes vitesse et avec de rapide mouvements parvient à toucher les points vitaux d'Iris qui se retrouve au sol inconsciente.

Auris: IRIS!

Il fonce furieux mais Phoenix déploie une boule de feu malheureusement celle-ci se cogne contre une barrière de Fried.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre! BARRIERE!

Une barrière se dresse autour des mages de Titan's Hand et brisant le liens libérant Amy.

Luxus: Bien joué Fried!

Baron: Mais inutile...

Il touche seulement la surface de la barrière qui vole en éclat.

Fried: Comment?

Arachné lance une nouvelle toile avec sa main mais Nashi s'interpose.

Nashi: LAISSE MA COUSINE MOCHETE! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Elle crache une gerbe de flamme sous les yeux des mages alors qu'ils tentent tous de contre-attaquer dont Jura, Gildart et Exer.

Gildarts: Mange ça!

Exer: POING RAVAGEUR DU DIEU DE LA FOUDRE!

Jura: FRACAS ROYAL!

Yoku reste immobile mais une pluie d'éclairs et de flamme frappe alors tous les mages de coalition Odin recule ayant réussie à se protéger, mais il vit derrière lui les autres guildes au sol. Crow et Raven s'approche du mage leurs armes sortit.

Raven: Soit jugé par ma la...

Yoku bloque l'épée de Raven et de Crow avant de les envoyer rejoindre les autres mages, Grey à genoux se relève légèrement.

Grey: La vache...ce type...est plus fort que Gildarts...Exer et Jura réunies!

Aline: Et Yuden dans sa transformation...

Shinsui: Pour faire simple personne peut vaincre Yoku-san!

Yoku: Maintenant Odin...coopère! Sinon je la prendrais de force!

Thorra au sol se relève alors que Yuden revient furieux et veut attaquer Yoku mais il est immobiliser par le mage encapuchonné qui le maîtrise au sol.

Yoku: Je te reconnais que tu es coriace...mais sa s'arrête-là. Ta victoire sur Dragon's Eye n'était qu'une chance inespérée.

Yuden furieux tente de se relever sans succès.

Yuden: Viens...viens me le dire en face!

Yoku: Tu n'en vaux pas la peine...seul une personne peut me vaincre...tu n'aurais même pas la force de le vaincre.

Yuden grogne alors qu'Amy rejoins son père mais se fait attraper par le coup par Yoku.

Shinsui: Hé Yoku tu as jurée de pas faire de mal aux enfants!

Yoku: Comme tu veux.

Yuden: Lâche ma fille!

Yoku: Seulement lorsque Odin nous aura donner la lame d'Yggdrasil!

Odin: Hé bien à ce propos...je n'ai plus l'épée.

Kardinal: Tu mens.

Falki: On a surveillé tes agissements...on sait que tu caches une épée juste...là!

Il utilise sa magie pour faire surgir du centre de la table une épée bleuté avec des symboles dorée.

Odin: Mauvaise pioche...

Heimdall: Cette lame n'est pas celle d'Yggdrasil.

Arachnée: Tu te fous de nous?

Heimdall: Je sais à quoi elle ressemble et celle-ci n'est qu'une épée magique lambda.

Odin: Pas lambda...une solution de dernier secours.

Yoku: Où est-elle?

Odin: Simple...je l'ai détruite!

Arachné: Pardon!

Phoenix: Il se fou de nous je vais te crâmer papy!

Il projette ses flammes vers Odin mais Yuden se dégage et s'interpose entre les flammes de Phoenix et Odin, mais les flammes brûle sa peau et lui font pousser un hurlement strident.

NAtsu: YUDEN!

Amy observe la scène avec horreur alors que Yuden prit toutes les flammes.

Phoenix: Oh le dingue...

Amy: Papa...

Lucy: Il n'a pas absorber?

Arachnée: Hé blondasse les flammes de Phoenix sont plus intense que celles des Dieux où des Dragons! Rien ne peut les absorber...mais votre copain est encore en un seul morceau d'habitude les mages lambda finissent carboniser et réduit en cendre.

Yuden se tient debout les jambes tremblante.

Yuden: C'est tout? Tu parles de flammes...

Yoku le propulse à l'autre bouts de la pièce d'un léger revers de sa main, alors qu'il s'avance vers Odin.

Yoku: Où est-elle?

Odin: Tu oublies les légendes Yoku _"Après la bataille d'Angmar la Déesse à briser l'épée pour empêcher les forces des ténèbres de pénétrer dans le Royaume des Dieux"_. L'épée a été détruite il y a fort longtemps...

Baron: Oui mais...tu sais où sont ses fragments.

Odin: Oui mais je ne vous dirais rien...

Shinsui: Tu en es sûre? On a les moyens de te faire parler!

Odin observe Shinsui alors que Yuden revient une nouvelle fois et parvient à frapper Phoenix l'envoyant au sol.

Yuden: Sa...c'est ce que...j'appel des flammes...pauvre tâche...

Phoenix: Sale...

Yoku: Tu me fatigues Chasseur de Dragons!

Il foudroie le mage avec sa magie alors qu'un mur de flamme entoure Odin et les mages de Titan's Hand, Odin qui est ligoter par des chaînes vertes.

Thorra: PAPY!

Yoku: Tu parleras...sinon tes protégées vont le regretter.

Odin reste silencieux alors qu'ils disparaissent dans le tourbillon sous les yeux des mages défaits.

Grey: Il vient de se passer quoi là?!

Sting: Je crois que la définition...serait qu'on c'est mangé une dérouillé...

Amy rejoins son père blessé.

Amy: PAPA!

Yuden: La vache...les flammes de ce type...j'ai jamais rien connus d'aussi chaud...

Natsu: BANDE DE LÂCHE!

Crow s'approche de Thorra inquiète.

Crow: Sa vas?

Thorra: Grand-père...

Crow: Hé t'en fais pas...on a un guildes spécialisé dans le sauvetage et la destruction de guilde clandestine.

Makarof: Sauf que cette fois c'est très différents...

Ils virent Makarof soupirant.

Makarof: Ce conflit nous engage sur un terrain supérieur...

Luxus: Comme si c'était pas déjà le cas avec Dragon's Eye et Darkness.

Angel: Luxus...en prenant la place de ces Dieux...ils risquent de devenir aussi dangereux de lui!

Bob: Quel catastrophe...ces voyous risquent de causer plus dé dégâts que Darkness.

Precht réfléchit.

Precht: Odin à dit qu'ils avaient encore besoin de la Lame d'Yggdrasil...mais celle-ci a été détruite après la destruction d'Angmar.

Reby: Il doit y avoir des livres en parlant non?

Les mages d'Heaven's Tribe sont abattues par la disparition d'Odin, alors que les autres guildes décident de fouiller la guilde à la recherche d'indice alors qu'à l'infirmerie Millianna soigne Yuden. Elle applique alors une pommade sur ses brûlures aux bras et au torse.

Millianna: Tu vas bien?

Yuden: C'est la première fois que je sens des brûlures...

Millianna: Vraiment?

Yuden: Ouais...même Ignir et Ama...leurs flammes n'était pas si intense...

Millianna: Tu as de la chance tu sais...j'ai...j'ai...

Yuden vit Millianna le regard inquiet il se lève et embrasse sa petite amie, elle partage ce baiser doux et observe son petit amant.

Yuden: Hé je suis là...et tu sais qu'il en faut plus pour m'abattre...

Millianna: Je sais...mais...je...je ne veux pas qu'Amy perdent une nouvelle fois son papa...

Yuden: Je ne te laisserais pas...ni toi...ni elle.

Millianna sourit et embrasse farouchement son amants alors que Crow fouille le bureau d'Odin avec Thorra, ils sont accompagné de Precht, Makarof et Jycrain.

Makarof: Bien...le bureau d'Odin.

Thorra: Grand-père...

Crow: Hé Thorra on va le sauver. Fairy Tail m'a appris qu'on peut accomplir des miracles...

Elle observe Crow et lâche un sourire qui fit rougir Crow alors que Precht fouille des papiers.

Makarof: Du neuf?

Precht: Seulement des factures...et on peut dire qu'il à vraiment des points commun avec Fairy Tail.

Makarof: Tu parles...

Thorra: On cherche quoi en fait?

Precht: Quelque chose parlant de l'épée d'yggdrasil.

Makarof remarque alors une photo sur le bureau d'Odin sur celle-ci se trouvait Odin avec un groupe de personne dont il reconnut certains membre.

Makarof: Incroyable!

Precht: Quoi?

Makarof: Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant...

Dans la bibliothèque le reste des mages fouillent la gigantesque pièce Reby avait des étoiles dans les yeux, Gajeel chuchote à Hippolyte quelques mots.

Gajeel: Hé si cet endroit à prit la crevette compte sur mol pour venir vous démolir pour la récupérer!

Hippolyte: Pourquoi c'est ta copine?

Gajeel rougit violemment et arme son poings.

Gajeel: Fait gaffe je pourrais te casser la tête!

Hippolyte: Approche j'ai pas peur!

Minerva fouille les étagères en soupirant.

Minerva: Y'a trop de livres...vous les classer pas?

Zatanna: On a essayé...mais les garçons sont trop feignants pour le faire.

Auris: Hé oh t'insinuerais pas qu'on doive se débrouiller tous seul!

Zatanna: Et toi tu insinuerais que de fragile jeune femme doivent se salir les mains?

Auris: Ben...

Zatanna: Alors arrête de te plaindre et cherche!

Auris: Mais j'ai rien dit c'est Miner...

Minerva: Doucement un vrai gentleman n'accuse jamais une jolie jeune femme.

Auris: Mais!

Minerva: Tut!

Il se tait choqué alors que les exceeds fouillent les rayons.

Chibi: Dites vous trouvez?

Carla: On pourrais savoir ce qu'on cherche ce serait plus simple?

Happy: Je dirais...un livre sur la guerre d'Angmar où sur Yggdrasil.

Lena: OK...mais sa risque de prendre du temps de tous les trouver...

Voix: TROUVEZ!

Ils sont surpris et virent plus bas Reby prendre deux imposant manuel l'un d'une couverture bleuté avec une police doré avec en titre _"Chronique d'Angmar"_ et un autre blanc et rouge avec marqué en titre _"Yggdrasil l'arbre monde"._

Reby: Hé voilà les deux livres...la couverture est magnifique.

Rufus: Je n'en ait vue que très peu des comme ça dans toute ma vie.

Kara: Une idée de l'auteur?

Reby: Attendez j'ouvre et...OH C'EST PAS VRAI!

Gajeel: Quoi?

Reby observe Gajeel le regard blême.

Reby: Regarde le nom de l'auteur...

Gajeel est choqué comme Kai qui se regardent, Wendy aperçoit le nom et eu une mine horrifiée. Dans la grande salle Yuden et Millianna reviennent pour voir l'équipe de Yuden sans Wendy et les exceeds arriver, Amy rejoins son père soulagée.

Natsu: Alors?

Yuden: Ben...sa vas...

Lucy: Tes bras vont bien t'en es sûre?

Yuden: Luce je me suis fait briser les os...alors une brûlure tu parles.

Ils virent leurs alliées revenir le regard grave.

Erza: Maître vous avez des pistes?

Makarof: Oui...Reby?

Reby: On a trouvé les ouvrages...mais...

Yuden: Mais?

Reby se tourne vers Yuden surpris alors qu'elle pose le livre et l'ouvre.

Reby: Regarde qui l'a écrit.

Yuden s'approche pour voir marqué sur la page _"Rédigée par le témoignage d'Amaterasu Déesse du Monde"._ A ce moment son sang se glace comme tous les autres.

Natsu: Quoi...

Yuden: Ma...ma mère...

Makarof: Et regarde cette photo Yuden.

Yuden prit la photo et vit alors Odin en compagnie d'Amaterasu et des autres Dragons avec en plus Esmeralda et une femme aux longs cheveux écarlate souriante presque une jumelle d'Erza et Nala avec derrière eux Odin et Acnologia qui à le bras autour du cou d'Amaterasu. Il y avait une autre personne avec de long cheveux blonds comme ceux de Lucy. Des millions de question se bouscule dans l'esprit de Yuden à commencer par: comment Odin peut-il connaître Amaterasu? Et que cache le maître d'Heaven's Tribe?

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les mages vont avoir de nouvelles révélations alors qu'Odin est torturée par Titan's Hand sur l'emplacement des fragments d'Yggdrasil tous ça dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Troublante liaison".**

 **Merci encore à crocropaul pour sa review en attendant la prochaine comme toujours. Sur ce tchao à la prochaine.**


	168. Chapitre 168: Troublantes Liaisons

**L'arc Titan's Hand continue la coalition de toutes les forces de Fiore ont trouvé de nouveau indices qui sont tous liées à la mère de Yuden pendant ce temps Odin retrouve une vieille connaissance qui avait disparut depuis longtemps.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 168: Troublantes liaison.**

Tous les mages sont faces à la photo qui montre le groupe souriant.

Yuden: C'est quoi ce délire...

Natsu: Odin connaissait Ignir et Ama...et apparrement Acnologia.

Sting: Je reconnais Weisslogia!

Rogue: Et moi Skiadram!

Krysta: Hé mais c'est Saphira et notre maître Esmeralda! Elle était la maître de Griffin Wings!

Makarof: Il semble qu'elle aussi nous ait caché bien des secrets...

Reby: Quelque chose cloche...

Gajeel: Quoi donc?

Reby: Hé bien regarder ce livre...il parle de la Guerre contre Angmar c'est un bon début.

Jet: Tu crois qu'il sera possible de faire le liens entre la mère de Yuden et tous ce bazar!

Yuden reste silencieux il en avait marre de toutes ses questions sans réponses, il frappe la table violemment.

Millianna: Yuden?

Yuden: J'en ai marre moi...pourquoi faut qu'on nous cache tous ça? Darkness, Acnologia, les Dragons...

Thorra: Mon grand-père devait avoir ses raisons de cacher tant de secret...peut-être...peut-être qu'il avait...

Crow prit alors la photo en remarquant qu'un morceau dépasse.

Crow: Hé attends une minute!

Il prit le cadre et le casse sous les yeux des autres.

Thorra: HE!

Auris: On peut savoir ce qui te prend?

Crow sort alors la photo et vit alors sur une autre partie de la photo deux personne un homme écrivant un livre il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Crow, à ses pieds ils virent le titre des livres qu'il écrivait _"Zeleph, Slayers, Etherias, Akuma"._ A ses côtés souriante une femme séduisante des cheveux blancs avec un kimono blancs, elle souriait en regardant l'homme allongé sur le livre il y avait le symbole de la guilde de Tartaros.

Crow: Mais c'est...

Raven eu des larmes en voyant les deux personnages avec le groupe.

Wendy: Vous les connaissez?

Crow: Ils...ils ressemblent...ce sont...

Raven: Nos parents...Shinroi...et Yuki...

Crow vit sa sœur pleurer il n'avait pas vue sa sœur pleuré depuis longtemps.

Crow: Raven...

Raven: Quand ils ont attaqué...je...je ne les aient pas revue...ils...ils ont disparut...

Iris observe Raven alors que Reby observe Yuden.

Reby: Yuden...tu voudrais que...

Yuden: Non Reby...a...a toi l'honneur...

Reby: Bien...ce livre raconte la guerre contre Darkness la première écrit par Amaterasu, sous forme de journal intime. Je préfère ne pas lire le début...mais par contre vers la fin elle commence à donner des informations bien précieuses. _"Chère Journal aujourd'hui nous avons renversé le monarque de Dragonov et Eileen a put ainsi reprendre le trône qui lui a été volée, par ailleurs nous avons proscrit le culte d'Ankhseram qui a déjà beaucoup trop coûté aux habitants de ce monde. Malheureusement nous avons perdues des gens biens durant la bataille, pire que ça le Roi Sorcier est parvenue à s'enfuir ce qui nous oblige à vite nous préparer pour attaquer Angmar."_

Grey: Angmar...

Kai: Acnologia en a parlé c'est le bastion du Roi Sorcier et de Darkness...

Precht: C'est bien plus Angmar se situe exactement là où se trouve la nation d'Alvarez. Ce qui expliquerait énormément de chose...comme les guerre commercial entre Fiore et Alvarez.

Gajeel: OK je pige pas...

Reby: Il y a longtemps Alvarez et Fiore se faisait la guerre constamment aujourd'hui l'ambiance est fixe mais peut dégénérer à tous moment...vous voulez dire que...

Precht: Selon moi même après qu'Amaterasu est brisé l'âme de Darkness son essence y est resté et a empoisonné l'âme des Roi d'Alvarez.

Aline: Même divisé il a une sacré puissance...

Hippolyte: Ouais mais on a pas la moindre infos sur la Lame de d'Yggdrasil.

Reby: J'y viens! _"Hier soir ma mère m'est apparut en rêve elle m'a parlé d'une épée capable de terrasser le Roi Sorcier. Acnologia et moi avons décidé d'aller chercher la lame pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, j'espère que nous aurons assez de temps avant qu'on attaque la nation."_

Sting: Acnologia...alors il doit savoir où est l'épée non?

Natsu: Oh pourquoi on a pas pensé à lui demander?!

Grey: Peut-être qu'on ignorait que l'épée existe pauvre tâche!

Natsu: Répète le nudiste!

Nala: GREY! NATSU!

Kagura: Il n'y a rien qui indique son emplacement?

Reby: Les paragraphes suivants sont juste des pensées et des récits...attendez celui-là _"On raconte que la Lame d'Yggdrasil serait une épée capable de voyager par delà les mondes. Les anciens s'en serait servie pour lier les différents mondes entre eux, mais le liens fut scellé suite à l'invasion du mal dans différents mondes qui ont été détruits. La lame à alors était scellé à la frontière du monde des hommes et des Dieux"._

Makarof: Il semble que les Ténèbres et Darkness existait bien avant la naissance de ta mère Yuden...

Yuden: Ouais...

Orga: Heu dites quelqu'un sait où c'est la frontière entre notre monde et celui des Dieux?

Ils se regardent silencieux ignorant même qu'un lieux pareil existait.

Evy: Evidemment on a pas d'indices...

Reby: Non mais la suite est intéressante _"En chemin Acnologia et moi nous sommes faits attaquer par des fanatiques d'Ankhseram, nous croyons notre dernière heure arrivé quand on est venue à notre secours. Il s'agissait de la tribu gardienne de la frontière...le clan Akuma"._

Raven et Crow sont choqués d'entendre les paroles de Reby.

Raven: PARDON?

Crow: Notre clan quoi?

Reby: C'est marqué...

Yuden attrape Crow par le colle.

Yuden: T'oserais dire que ma mère est une menteuse!

Crow: Non mais...

Raven: Si elle serait amie avec elle, elle nous l'aurait dit non?

Happy: Ouais mais vous oubliez qu'ils cachent des trucs pour éviter que leurs ennemies ne soient au courant.

Carla: Oui mais sa n'a servie a rien...sans vouloir...

Raven: Sa ira...que dit-elle sur notre clans?

Reby: Elle parle de...vos parents?!

Crow: QUOI?!

Raven s'approche et lue les lignes.

Raven: _"J'ai rencontré le chef du clans Akuma Saruto un homme très gentil est sage, il nous a accueillit ici et soigner. Il a un fils qui s'appelle Shinroi il est fiancé à Yuki qui est déjà devenue ma meilleure amie, d'ailleurs Saruto et Shinroi me voient comme une membre de leurs familles c'est si plaisant pour n'avoir jamais connue l'amour de parents."_

Yuden baisse le regards Amy vit son père et s'approche pour se cajoler contre lui.

Lucy: La pauvre...pourquoi elle...elle dit ça?

Elle observe Yuden restant silencieux comme Natsu on comprend alors que c'est un sujet difficile.

Yuden: J'expliquerais tout plus tard...

Crow: Elle...l'enfoirée! Acnologia connaissait notre clan!

Gajeel: Ouais mais il peut pas être partout à la fois...et puis on ignore ce qu'il foutait pendant le massacre du clan.

Raven observe Gajeel et dégaine son épée pour le pointer vers lui, mais Panther Lily se tient devant prêts à intervenir.

Raven: Tu oses dire que c'est sans importance?

Reby est inquiète pour Gajeel mais Crow pose sa main sur le sabre de Raven furieuse.

Crow: Raven...il ne voulait pas dire ça...

Gajeel: Ecoute on ignore ce qui est arrivé à nos dragons et Acnologia avait des trucs à faire sans doute en liens avec Darkness, et vue la puissance qu'il avait en étant même pas à 100% on peut comprendre qu'il voulait se soucier plus du danger qu'il revienne!

Makarof: Gajeel...a raison...

Ils observent alors les maîtres de guildes soupirant.

Ohbaba: Je parie que c'est aussi l'avis d'Odin...l'Alliance Baram où encore Titan's Hand sont des ennemies à notre portées...

Makarof: Mais Darkness est d'un niveau supérieur...il est d'un niveau qui transcende notre compréhension de la magie. Pour faire simple nous avons plus de chance de vaincre Titan's Hand que Darkness...

Angel: Papy...

Fried: Reby...

Reby reprend la lecture légèrement perturbé.

Reby: La suite...elle...elle parle de l'épée...

Adam: Alors?

Reby: _"J'ai parlé à Saruto de nos intentions et de notre objectifs il a tout de suite accepté, selon lui le clan Akuma était autrefois immense couvrant des hectares jusqu'à l'arrivé du Roi Sorcier et de ses Nazgûl."_

Nashi: Des Nazgûls?

Raven: C'est de la langue noire...si je ne me trompe pas sa signifie "Spectre de l'anneau".

Erza: Tu connais la langue noire?

Raven: Seulement ce mots...ma mère m'en parler quand j'étais petite.

Jubia: Dit-elle ce que sont ces Nazgûls?

Reby: Selon elle ce serait des sortes d'entités maléfique créer par le Roi Sorcier pour servir de garde au Roi Sorcier, ce sont les âmes maudites des anciens Roi de Fiore qui ce sont alliées aux ténèbres...ceux qui aurait franchit Angmar et qui ne sont jamais revenues...

Precht: Et quels sont leurs rôles?

Reby: Apparemment le même que ceux des Capitaines Noires ils servent d'intermédiaire entre le Roi Sorcier et Fiore. Selon elle ils étaient d'une cruauté semblables à ceux des Capitaines.

Thorra: Et l'épée?

Reby: J'y viens _"Il m'a parlé de la légende d'Yggdrasil l'Arbre monde qui unifie tous les mondes entre eux, mais un jour une force maléfique s'en est servie pour répandre le chaos et la désolation a travers les mondes. Selon lui ma mère l'arrêta à en cachant l'épée dans un endroit mythique la cité arc-en-ciel Ultima"._

Makarof: Ultima?!

Precht: Impossible...

Wendy: Ce nom...Grandiné m'en a parlé...

Yuden: Ama aussi...c'est pas une sorte de cité perdue?

Precht: C'est dans ce genre là...mais c'est aussi bien plus que ça il s'agit d'une cité où autrefois toutes les races des autres mondes et du nôtre vivait en parfait harmonie.

Bob: Malheureusement elle a été corrompue par les forces du mal et les habitants ont tous été dévorée...

Erza: Darkness?

Goldmine: Non mais apparemment il serait liée aux forces du mal.

Grey: Dites les légendes ce sont ce que c'est?

Zatanna: Pourquoi t'as peur?

Grey: Non juste que depuis le départ on nous parle de Dieu et légende et donc je me demande si tous ça vas pas entraîner une catastrophe...

Natsu: En même temps Fairy Tail est spécialisé dans la démolition...

Yuden: Alors l'épée se trouverait à Ultima?

Reby: Quand elle est aller la cherché du moins _"Je suis arrivé à Ultima et les légendes étaient vrais la cité comporte des traces d'architecture divines, on peut même voir des représentations sur de vieux documents. On a trouvé en chemin un esprit qui nous a guidé il nous a raconté l'histoire de la cité et ce qui a conduit à sa chute, il nous a ensuite montre l'emplacement du temple mais nous a mis en garde face au Dévoreur d'âme."_

Lucy: Le Dévoreur d'âme?

Reby: Une partie de ce qui est écrit à disparut avec le temps...

Yukino: Lucy tu crois que Crux peut nous en dire plus?

Lucy: Bonne idée! Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Crux!

Crux apparaît.

Crux: Que puis-je pour vous jeune mademoiselle?

Lucy: Crux tu aurais des informations sur le Dévoreur d'âme de la cité perdue d'Ultima?

Crux: Un instant...

Il s'endort comme une pierre sous les yeux de tous, Lucy est gênée par les regards.

Zancrow: Ce type c'est endormis?

Lucy: Il cherche...

Crux: Ah voilà j'ai trouvé mademoiselle le Dévoreur d'âme était autrefois une entité néfaste qui entièrement décimé la cité d'Ultima. Mais il a été vaincue et détruit par la dragonne Solaire et Acnologia...si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi mademoiselle je vais me coucher.

Il disparaît sous leurs yeux avant que Lucy n'ait pût dire quoi que ce soit.

Lucy: Crux...

Yuden: Heu...Reby dis-moi qu'elle l'a trouvé...

Reby: Vers la fin elle en parle _"On a finalement réussie à terrasser le Roi Sorcier et les Nazgûls mais à la fin Darkness est arrivé, je suis parvenue à briser son âme seulement qui peut encore être rassemblée par ses partisans. Tous ses efforts pour un monde en paix mais voilà que maintenant celui-ci est sous la menace constante du retour de Darkness, maman n'a pas voulut m'en dire plus sur lui seulement qu'il était le mal à l'état pure et que nulle être où créature n'est plus fort et cruelle que lui. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'il convoite l'épée pour se répandre au delà des frontières du monde, c'est pourquoi...j'ai prit la décision de briser l'épée..."_

Ils sont choqué d'entendre les paroles de Reby.

Auris: Quoi c'est une blague!

Iris: Elle a eu raison...

Auris: Iris?

Iris: Avec cette épée...imagine les dégâts qu'il pourrait causer?

Modi: C'est bien beau...mais comment NOUS on sauve notre maître et le monde sans l'épée? Rien n'empêcheras notre maître de dire tous sur l'épée.

Reby ferme le livre mais vit incrusté dans la couverture du livre une lettre.

Reby: UNE LETTRE!

Ils prennent la lettre Thorra la fixe surpris.

Thorra: C'est...l'écriture de mon grand-père?

Elle l'ouvre et commence à lire.

Thorra: _"Ma chérie...si tu lis ces lignes c'est que le pire à finie par se produire. Quelqu'un cherche la Lame d'Yggdrasil tu as sans doute appris qu'Amaterasu l'a brisé après la destruction d'Angmar...et bien les fragments sont encore imprégnée de la magie. Amaterasu les a disperser à travers le continent pour éviter qu'elles ne tombent entre de mauvaise mains, seules quelques personnes savent où se trouve la Lame d'Yggdrasil: moi, Ama, Shinroi et Yuki. Acnologia n'a pas put le savoir car il était déjà partit pour traqué les survivants de l'armée de Darkness. Ma chérie tu dois retrouver les fragments de l'épée pour éviter qu'une catastrophe se produise. Je te prie de me pardonner de te cacher toutes ses choses...mais l'enjeux est beaucoup trop important. Je t'aime ton papy Odin"._

Thorra pleurer devant les lignes alors que Crow regarde d'un air désolée tandis que les héros sont abattu.

Minerva: C'est déjà une piste en soie...les fragments sont dispersé donc Titan's Hand mettra du temps à les récupérer...

Kara: Ouais mais le maître est prisonniers de Titan's Hand...

Achille: Sans oublier qu'il sait où se trouve les parties de la Lame...il faut qu'on les trouve avant eux!

Midnight: Et je doute qu'il tienne sous l'effet de la torture...mais nous aussi on ignore où sont les fragments, en plus on ignore où se trouve Acnologia.

Kain: Oui mais si Odin connaissait le clan...il a dût garder une correspondance?

Raven: Sa ne sert à rien...notre père est mort...comme notre mère...

Crow: Il doit forcément avoir un indice quelque part!

Yuden observe le siège d'Odin et s'approche curieux il était immense et fait entièrement en or sur celui-ci des gravures diverse.

Amy: Papa?

Yuden touche le trône pour voir le dossier dévoilé une trappe les héros sont surpris, Yuden prit alors un coffret dans lequel se trouve des lettres.

Millianna: Encore des lettres?

Yuden: Ouais...mais celle-ci...viennent de Shinroi...

Crow: On sait ils étaient amis et en quoi sa nous aide?

Yuden: Ben certaine lettre date de trois ans...voir quelques mois!

Ils sont choqué d'entendre Yuden.

Raven: Tu rigoles?!

Yuden: Non...

Chibi: Alors sa veut dire que...

Happy: On va devoir retrouver Shinroi...lui seul sait où se trouve la Lame...

Crow et Raven s'observent leurs père était vivant quelque part dans Fiore, un espoir subsiste que leurs mère aussi peut-être vivante. Pendant ce temps dans un sous-terrain sombre éclairée par un puits de flamme verte, Odin est torturée par Kardinal utilisant sa magie élémentaire.

Yoku: Alors Odin tu continues de te taire?

Odin: Yoku...tu ne sais pas...ce que tu fais...

Yoku: Au contraire je fais ce que les Dieux sont incapable de faire...protéger les innocents comme Shinsui!

Odin: Tu sais...tu as...tu as vue de quoi...est capable le Dragon noire même en étant...divisé...

Yoku: Je suis plus fort...

Odin: Crois-moi...ta force...n'est que très infime par rapport à la sienne...

Yoku observe Kardinal qui brûle alors une partie de son corps, Odin grogne de douleur.

Odin: Tes tortures...ne serviront à rien...j'ai connus pire...

Shinsui: Allez dites-nous où elles sont on promets de pas détruire la terre seulement de la purifier.

Baron: Une fois qu'on aura atteint le royaume Céleste nous aurons une chance de vaincre Darkness.

Odin: Non...vous n'en aurez pas...

Yoku foudroie Odin avant qu'il ne soit conduit dans une cage, Yoku se tient furieux au-dessus de la cage suspendue dans le vide de feu vert.

Yoku: Peut-être qu'une discussion avec ton amie qu'on a trouvé te mettra du plomb dans l'aile!

Il part alors qu'Odin surpris tente de se reposer alors que la douleurs de ses blessures le font souffrir, puis une voix venant du passé l'interpelle.

Voix: Odin?!

Odin se tourne vers la source de la voix et eu un choc.

Odin: Esmeralda!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant un groupe part à la recherche de Shinroi tandis que les autres se prépare pour une éventuelle confrontation avec Titan's Hand alors qu'Odin retrouve une vieille amie tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Sur la piste du Corbeau".**

 **Désolée pour l'attente mais avec la reprise des cours j'ai peu de temps, mais je vais m'y remettre plus fréquemment en espérant que sa vous ait plût. Merci à crocropaul pour sa review sa fait toujours plaisir sur ceux je vous dit à la prochaine tchao.**


	169. Chapitre 169: Sur la piste du Corbeau

**L'arc Titan's Hand continue les héros doivent désormais partir à la recherche de Shinroi qui pourrait savoir où se trouve la Lame d'Yggdrasil, mais sur le chemin ils croisent une guerrière particulièrement redoutable qui semble caché son lots de secret pendant ce temps Crow est hanté par ses vieux démons.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 169: Sur la piste du Corbeau.**

Dans les geôles de Titan's Hand Odin voyait sa vieille amie Esmeralda le corps meurtrie par des cicatrices sur tous son corps, des bleus sur ses bras et jambes. Elle ne portait qu'un vieux haillons en ruines d'esclaves.

Odin: Esmeralda...

Esmeralda: Odin...sa fait plaisir de voir un vieil ami...

Odin: Que t'est-il arrivé? Je croyais qu'Eredin t'avais emmener...

Esmeralda: C'est le cas...mais ces idiots ont laissé le passage ouvert. J'en ai profité pour m'enfuir lorsqu'ils ont quitté la faille.

Odin: Tu es mal en point...

Esmeralda: Tu savais qu'il n'allait pas y aller de main morte...mais...je m'inquiète plus pour mes protégées...Krysta et...

Odin: Ne t'inquiète pas elles vont biens...

Esmeralda affiche un faible sourire la douleurs parcours son corps meurtrie par la torture.

Odin: J'imagine...que tu es...

Esmeralda: Seulement qu'il n'en reste qu'une...

Odin: Et que tous les Capitaines Noires sont réunis et rien ne pourras les empêcher de le libérer...

Voix: Raison de plus pour de donner la Lame!

Ils virent Yoku et Shinsui.

Shinsui: On peut aider à arranger la situation...

Esmeralda: Vous ne comprenez pas...vous n'avez aucune chance même en devenant vous même des Dieux...

Yoku: Rien ne peut m'arrêter!

Odin: Yoku regarde toi...tu es devenu ce que tu rebutes les plus...un criminel!

Yoku: Mais vous qui êtes vous Odin? Qui êtes-vous vous et votre amies pour nous donner des leçons...des vestiges d'un passé tourmentées par la guerre!

Odin: Nous voulons empêcher qu'il n'y en ait une nouvelle! Darkness n'est pas comme les Dieux que tu connais...il est bien plus vieux et plus puissants que n'importe qui. Amaterasu elle-même n'a fait que briser son âme pour la disperser afin d'éviter qu'il ne revienne...

Shinsui: Mais vous avez échoué et maintenant on dois tous tenter pour l'atteindre!

Odin: Vous ne ferez que donner à Darkness ce qu'il désire...un moyen pour détruire les Cieux...ainsi il n'y aura plus rien après la mort.

Yoku rit légèrement et se détourne de la cellule.

Yoku: Nous verrons cela...mais nous trouverons les fragments et nous réparerons les erreurs des Dieux!

Ils s'en vont alors qu'Odin soupire et s'assoit, Esmeralda observe le sol.

Esmeralda: Les temps changent...ils remontent à loin...les moments où nous étions tous allongées dans l'herbe à regarder les nuages...

Odin: Un jour nous retrouverons cette liberté...qu'on nous a volé.

Esmeralda: Cet génération...elle peut accomplir des miracles...

Pendant ce temps à la guilde de Heaven's Tribe Crow est assis à un siège tandis que la plus part des guildes sont partis se préparer pour leurs missions. Thorra s'approche de l'ancien général de la Chasse Sauvage.

Thorra: On m'a expliqué ce qui t'est arrivé...dans l'autre monde...j'en suis désolée...

Crow observe Thorra un air triste s'affichant sur son visage, Crow repense à Aqua et Ren mais se rappelle qu'il devait garder l'esprit clair pour la mission qu'ils ont.

Crow: Sa ira...j'ai...j'ai fait mon deuil...mais je ne trouverais le repos que lorsque j'aurais massacré le Darkness de ce monde...et le Caranthir.

Thorra: C'est lui qui a tué ta fille?

 _Voix: Pourquoi te mentir à toi même?_

Crow: Tu as parlé?

Thorra: Heu...oui je...

 _Voix: Oh tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrives pathétique?_

Crow reconnaît alors la voix qu'il entends à l'intérieur de sa tête, une voix qu'il c'était jurée d'enterré.

Crow: Carnage?

 _Carnage: Enfin tu comprends mieux..._

Thorra: Crow? Qui es Carnage?

 _Carnage: Allez Crow parle lui de ton passé...de notre passé. Après tout ne suis-je pas une partie de toi!_

Crow: Non...je...je t'ai rejeté...

Thorra est inquiète pour Crow qui parle tous seul sous ses yeux.

 _Carnage: Toi! Me rejeté! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Comment peux-tu rejeter ce que tu es! Tu oublies que je suis une partie de toi! La meilleure!_

Crow: La ferme! Pourquoi tu es là...

Zatanna arrive et vit la scène.

Zatanna: Thorra?

Thorra: Zatanna...Crow à l'air de se sentir mal...on dirait qu'il entend des voix dans sa têtes...

Zatanna observe Crow reculer furieux se cogner la tête contre un mure.

 _Carnage: Il arrive...le grand cataclysme qui assombrira le ciel et fera régner un âge de Ténèbres! Et tu seras à ses côtés..._

Crow: JAMAIS! PLUS JAMAIS JE NE SERAIS TON LARBIN NI A TOI, NI A LUI!

 _Carnage: TU NE POURRAS PAS REPOUSSER L'INÉLUCTABLE!_

Furieux une lame de cristal rougeâtre apparaît depuis sa main et il transperce un pilier avec, il le frappe à répétition pendant de longues minutes alors que les autres arrivent.

Achille: Que se passe t-il?

Thorra: Crow?

Crow ne dit rien il observe les membres d'Heaven Tribe avant que n'entre en trombe dans la salle Raven.

Raven: On a une piste sur la localisation de papa...

Crow en profite pour partir sans rien ajouter alors que Raven observe la guilde inquiète.

Raven: Que se passe t-il?

Crow rejoins rapidement la salle où se trouvait Reby penché sur des parchemins.

Crow: Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

Reby: Oui enfin j'espère...certains manuscrit de Shinroi...ils ont une odeur.

Crow: Quoi c'est tout?

Zancrow: Réfléchit idiot avec un Chasseur de Dragons on peut remonter à sa trace...comme un chien pisteur!

Natsu s'approche du Chasseur de Dieu furieux.

Natsu: Je rêve où tu nous prends pour des chiens?

Zancrow: T'appelle comment des mecs capable de retracer le chemin de quelqu'un avec l'odeur?

Yuden restait calme toujours songeur à ce qu'il avait appris en peu de temps sur sa dragonne, Millianna est à ses côtés inquiète.

Millianna: Sa vas?

Yuden: Non...pour tout te dire...j'imaginais pas qu'Ama ait autant d'importance et qu'elle soit liée à autant d'événement...

Millianna: Elle est une femme formidable...tu auras beaucoup à parler avec elle quand tu la retrouveras.

Yuden: Ouais...la première est que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie...et qu'on a une petite fille venant d'un autre monde...

Millianna rougit alors que Thorra arrive avec le reste d'Heaven Tribe.

Thorra: J'irais rencontré Shinroi...

Raven: Crow et moi aussi.

Erza: Bien on ira avec vous Natsu, Yuden, moi et les autres.

Makarof: Quand à nous nous préparerons notre affrontement contre Titan's Hand et surtout...

Ichiya: La route vers le royaume perdu BEAU!

Jellal: On devrait en parler aux autres vous croyez pas?

Jycrain: Ayumi, Drandbalt et Lahar? T'as raison. Crime Sorcière en avant.

Ils se dispersent alors que Nashi et Amy se regardent.

Amy: Maman on peut aller avec papa?

Millianna: Hé bien...d'accord...

Kagura: Accompagne les Millianna pendant ce temps on va tenter de localiser le QG de Titan's Hand.

Millianna: D'accord...si sa ne te dérange pas Erza.

Erza: Pas du tout...et quelque chose que Yuden n'y verras pas d'inconvénient.

Raven observe Crow silencieux qui se prépare alors que la discussion avec Thorra et les autres reste dans sa tête. Plus tard le groupe constitué des mages de Titan's Hand et l'équipe Natsu épauler par Gajeel, Reby et Kai les suivent.

Kai: Pourquoi on est venu déjà?

Gajeel: Pour la baston crétin!

Lily: Mais y'a une chose que je comprend pas pourquoi ne pas aller sur les ruines de l'ancien clan Akuma?

Raven: Mon père est prévenant il ne retournerait pas sur le lieux d'un massacre...

Gajeel: Du coup ils ont besoin de nous.

Reby: Selon les récits de Shinroi le clan s'étendait sur des kilomètres! Mais ils ont beaucoup perdu à cause du culte et de Darkness.

Raven observe Crow distant et s'arrête.

Raven: OK Crow...maintenant dis nous ce qu'il se passe!

Ils s'arrêtent et virent la scène Raven se tenant devant son frère, Yuden se tient en avant alors qu'Amy et Nashi sont surprise.

Crow: De quoi tu...

Thorra: Crow...a qui parlais-tu avant?

Crow observe Thorra inquiète alors que les mages d'Heaven Tribe le fusille du regard méfiant.

Nashi: Oncle Crow? Est-ce...est-ce qu'il recommence à te parler?

Ils observent les petites surpris de leurs paroles.

Auris: De quoi? Qui parler à qui?

Crow: De...de Carnage...

Thorra: Et qui est Carnage?

Crow allait dire quelque chose mais vit derrière le groupe des yeux les scrutant dans l'obscurité des feuilles.

Crow: Derrière-vous!

Ils se retourne pour ne rien voir.

Raven: Crow?

Crow: Y'avait un truc!

Happy sent quelque chose chatouiller sa queue.

Happy: Hihihi. Chibi arrête de me chatouiller!

Chibi: Hein...mais je fais rien...

Happy se retourne et vit sur sa queue une énorme araignée il hurle alors de terreur.

Happy: HAAAAAAAAAA! UNE ARAIGNEE ENLEVEZ-LA! ENLEVEZ-LA!

Ils virent Happy bouger dans tous les sens alors que Wendy vit des araignées sur les troncs d'arbres, alors que de plus en plus d'araignées commence à apparaître.

Auris: D'où elles sortent?

Yuden: Aucune idée...mais...

Il vit un groupe d'araignée s'approcher de sa fille et ses amis, il se place entre et charge ses flammes qu'il utilise pour brûler les créatures qui arrivent sans cesse de plus en plus nombreux.

Raven: Elles sont trop nombreuses!

Thorra: Couchez-vous!

Elle charge alors dans sa mains de la foudre et des flammes qu'elle abat sur le sol pour provoquer une explosions électrique qui détruit les araignées les encerclant mais de plus grosse arrive par la suite.

Erza: Transformation! Armure d'Impératrice des Flammes!

Nala: Armure de la Guerrière de Feu!

Elles utilisent leurs armures pour tenter une percé à travers les légions d'araignées, un groupe d'araignée forme alors le buste d'Arachné qui pousse un léger rire.

Arachné: Mourrez pauvre larves de Fairy Tail et Heaven's Tribe! Allez-y mes jolies tuez-les!

Aline et Grey chargent un sort combiné avec leurs amants.

Aline et Kai: DEFERLEMENT DU DRAGON DE GLACE!

Grey et Jubia: NEBULEUSE DE GLACE!

Les araignées sont congelées sur place laissant alors l'opportunité à Zatanna.

Zatanna: FOUDRE DU DIEU DE L'OLYMPE!

La foudre s'abat sur les araignées qui périssent dans le vortex, mais il n'arrêtait pas d'en arriver.

Wendy: Hurlement du Dragon Célèste!

Elle projette un souffle céleste sur les araignées qui sont balayé mais très vite remplacé par d'autres.

Carla: Il n'arrête pas d'en arriver!

Evy: On est prit au piège!

Natsu en trains de brûler un groupe d'araignée sert les poings.

Natsu: On y arrivera pas comme ça!

Yuden: T'as un plan?

Natsu: Ouais on fait tout cramer!

Lucy: Pardon?!

Crow: Attendez vous savez que c'est une idée complètement idiote!

Yuden: Justement on manque pas d'idée complètement idiote...prêt?

Natsu: A trois! Un...Deux...Tr...

Voix: RECULEZ!

Ils virent alors sortir des arbres une formes habillé d'une capuche blanche qui lance alors des parchemins autour des mages.

Lucy: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Les parchemins déploient alors un mur magique autour du groupe la personne tends ses bras et le mur balaye toutes les araignées y comprit celle formant Arachné. Les mages observent leurs sauveurs alors qu'un petit chaton noire arrivent prêts de la personne, Amy et Nashi sourient en voyant le chat.

Amy: Oh il est mignon!

Nashi: Merci!

Inconnue: De rien.

La voix était féminine la femme enlève sa capuche et dévoile une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, des yeux rouge à l'arrière de sa tête une tresse qui descend jusqu'à son dos. Elle avait une sorte de tenue de combat rouge et blancs semblable à un kimono, en voyant la femme Crow et Raven furent paralysé par le choc.

Raven: Ma...

La femme se tourne vers Crow surprise.

Femme: SHINROI!

Elle s'avance vers Crow et l'embrasse sous les yeux de tous les filles rougissent comme des tomates alors que les hommes observent sans rien dire.

Gajeel: Heu...c'est qui cette nana?

Raven: Maman...

Tous: MAMAN!

Tous le monde se tourne vers Raven alors que Crow est sous le choc le visage blême, la femme observe alors Raven elle resta sur place un long moment.

Femme: Raven?

Raven: Maman...

La femme prit Raven contre elle la jeune fille est en larme alors que les mages sont perdus, Grey chuchote à ses amis.

Grey: Vous y piger quelque chose?

Kai: Non...seulement que la vieille est la mère de Ra...

Il évite de justesse une lame de sabre manquant de le toucher, il vit la femme les joues gonflées de colère.

Yuki: La vieille s'appelle Yuki! Et elle n'a même pas encore 500 ans!

A ce moment tous le monde se fige en entendent les paroles de Yuki.

Yuden: Heu excusez-moi?

Yuki: Oui...Shinroi dis leurs...

Raven: Heu maman...c'est...c'est pas...c'est...Crow...

Yuki est surprise et vit alors devant elle Crow encore blancs.

Yuki: Crow...non...non...il...il est mort...j'ai...j'ai vue Eredin...

Elle observe les yeux de Crow et des larmes arrivent au siennes et elle prit Crow contre elle.

Yuki: Crow...mon...mon bébé...mon enfant...

Elle pleure contre lui alors que Crow est encore blanc comme un mort.

Nashi: Oncle Crow?

Amy: Tu vas bien?

Yuki observe Crow et se rappelle de ce qu'elle vient de faire, elle rougit comme une tomate. Les garçons pouffent de rire devant la scène qui venait de se passer.

Iris: Les garçons! C'est pas drôle!

Auris: Si quand même...Crow c'est fait embrassé par...par sa mère...

Ils éclatent de rire sous le regards gênée des filles et le visage blême de Crow qui ne cesse de se répéter.

 _Crow: Ma mère m'a embrassé...le cauchemars!_

Ils reprennent leurs esprits alors que Nashi et Amy caresse le chaton.

Gajeel: OK la vieille tu vas...

Yuki: Dis donc Otohimé ne vous a donc pas appris la politesse!

Ils sont choqué de l'entendre prononcé le nom d'Otohimé.

Kai: Hé d'où vous...

Yuki: D'où je la connais c'est une vieille amie à moi...mais c'est moi qui pose les questions car JE vous ait sauvé la vie...la première...

Elle se téléporte rapidement prêts de Nashi et Amy les prenant contre elle des coeur dans les yeux.

Yuki: Comment s'appelle ses deux choupinnette!

Lucy: Heu...

Nashi: Je m'appelle Nashi et elle c'est ma cousine Amy...dites madame le chaton s'appelle comment?

Yuki: Il s'appelle Aku.

Nashi: Oh c'est mignon comme nom!

Yuki: Vous aussi vous êtes mignonne!

Raven: Maman...que...que fais-tu là?

Yuki se relève l'air sérieux.

Yuki: Vous qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici? Vous ne savez pas que ces forêts sont le domaine d'Arachné!

Erza: Arachné?

Yuki: Oui une magicienne qui est une réincarnation d'une femme maudite et transformer en araignée par les Dieux.

Reby: Vous savez des choses sur Titan's Hand?

Yuki: Assez pour savoir qu'ils m'ont...ils m'ont aidé...

A ce moment ils tournent leurs regards vers Yuki.

Thorra: Quoi?

Elle se lève la rage faisant trembler sa main.

Thorra: Ils vous ont quoi?

Yuki observe Thorra et s'assoit.

Yuki: Disons que l'un d'eux peut m'aider à localiser le bastion de la Chasse Sauvage...il m'y a transporté pour sauvé une amie...Esmeralda.

Yuden tilta à ce nom.

Yuden: Esmeralda?

Lena: On dirait...le nom de la maîtresse de Griffin Wing!

Yuki: Oui...mais ces ordures...ils m'ont poignardé dans le dos. Ils la retiennent dans leurs bastions.

Grey: Ouais et Odin aussi...

Yuki: ODIN! Odin est prisonnier! Mince alors ils doivent chercher...

Lucy: La Lame d'Yggdrasil!

Yuki se tourne vers Lucy et les autres mages encore sous le choc qu'ils connaissent tous ça, elle soupire et observe l'horizon;

Yuki: Le plan...il avance...comme l'instant fatidique...

Yuden: Ecouter pour faire simple on va chercher ce Shinroi pour qu'il nous dise où se trouve la Lame d'Yggdrasil pour empêcher Titan's Hand de s'auto-proclamer Dieux!

Yuki: Je parie qu'ils se croient assez fort pour vaincre Darkness...

Wendy: Avec la catastrophe d'Eclipse...on a tous faillit y resté.

Yuki: Je sais...c'est ce que craignait Ama...mais maintenant on doit faire face à une bien triste réalité...Darkness va revenir dans très peu de temps...

Nala: Pour l'instant la priorité reste Titan's Hand on doit se remettre en route vers la cache de Shinroi...

Raven: Accompagne nous maman...ensemble...on...on peut reformer notre clan!

Yuki observe sa fille et Crow toujours songeur et gênée.

Yuden: Bon on reprend la route avant que d'autres n'arrive!

Gajeel: Depuis quand t'es le chef du groupe pauvre naze!

Yuden: Depuis que je suis le seule à savoir où on va crétin!

Gajeel: Boule de feu!

Yuki pouffe de rire.

Yuki: On croirais voir Metallicana et Ignir ces deux-là toujours à se disputer pour un oui où un non...

Lucy: Et encore vous avez rien vue...

Kara: Bon on continue d'avancer? Où on attends que d'autres araignée n'arrive!

Happy s'élève dans les airs.

Happy: Non...je...veux qu'on se dépêche! Je passe devant!

Yuden: Hé depuis quand t'es Chasseur de Dragon! JE passe devant!

Kai: Holà du calme monsieur je prend la grosse tête!

Yuden: Je vais t'en faire une grosse tête tu vas voir.

Erza: Yuden! Kai! Avancez!

Ils avancent alors que dans le bastion de Titan's Hand Arachné revient furieuse mais aussi en titubant légèrement. Elle fut accueillit par Phoenix et le Baron qui sont tous les deux présent dans la grande salle.

Phoenix: Ben ma pauvre te faire battre par des bouts de papier!

Arachné: La ferme Phoenix!

Le Baron: As-tu accomplit ta tâche?

Arachné: Pour qui tu me prends une incapable?

Le Baron: Non mais...t'étant fait battre...je me demande si tu ne rouilles pas un peu.

Arachné allait l'attaquer mais Yoku intervient avec sa foudre.

Yoku: Sa suffit! Nous avons plus urgent à faire! Phoenix tu vas aller de suite à la cachette de Shinroi...

Phoenix: Pourquoi pas Kardinal?

Yoku: Il a une autre tâche plus importante à menée...quand à toi Arachné j'aimerais que tu ailles faire quelque chose pour moi.

Arachné: Quoi?

Yoku: Va à Magnolia et charge toi du QG de Fairy Tail.

Arachné sourit alors qu'elle s'en va avec Phoenix laissant le Baron et Yoku.

Yoku: Shinsui est resté avec...

Le Baron: Je sais...

Yoku: Es-tu sûre que nous y trouverons les réponses?

Le Baron: Oui...tu sais que mon Oeil de Jade peut tout voir...ils nous conduiront directement où l'on veut.

Yoku: Bien...je vais aller voir Heimdall...tout doit être prêts pour rejoindre la cité.

Il part laissant le Baron scruter son sceptre où il vit l'avancer du groupe qui arrive au pieds d'un grand arbre au feuille bleue, il s'arrête tous brusquement sur l'emplacement.

Grey: Quoi déjà?

Yuden: La piste s'arrête là.

Gajeel: Ouais...vous croyez qu'il a réussie à rendre son repaire invisible?

Yuki: Ce n'est pas le genre de Shinroi...il doit y avoir un passage secret.

Lucy s'assoit sur une souche épuisé elle pose sa main sur le tronc de l'arbre et actionne un mécanisme ouvrant un accès dans le sol.

Erza: Bien joué Lucy!

Lucy est gênée par la remarque.

Lucy: Ben...j'ai pas fait exprès...

Reby: Vous croyez que c'est le repaire de Shinroi?

Yuden sent alors son odeur mais il trébuche et s'accroche alors à Kai.

Kai: MAIS LÂCHE MOI ABRUTIS!

Ils tombent tous les deux dans un toboggan les faisant voyage sous la terre, les autres à la surface les avaient vue disparaître.

Aline: Kai! Yuden! Vous allez bien?

Iris: Ils sont encore vivant?

Gajeel: Hé les deux idiots!

Kai: On va bien...venez on a trouvé!

Millianna: C'est sans danger pour les enfants?

Yuden: C'est un toboggan!

Nashi et Amy: UN TOBOGGAN! CHOUETTE!

Elles descendent juste après rapidement tous les mages rejoignent les deux Chasseurs de Dragons se disputant.

Kai: T'aurais put saisir autre chose que moi pauvre abrutis! Si tu veux foncer tête baissé vas-y!

Yuden: J'ai glissé!

Kai: A d'autres cerveau grillé!

Yuden: Flaque d'eau croupi!

Voix: Hé bien, hé bien...ses disputes me rappelle de si lointain souvenir.

Ils virent alors à un bureau un homme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Crow en plus âgée avec une balafre sur le visage, une armure blanche à l'effigie de Crow.

Crow: C'est...

Raven: Papa...

Yuki: Shinroi...

Shinroi: Yuki...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les mages ont des explications de la part de Shinroi sur la Lame d'Yggdrasil alors que les guildes sont sous l'assaut de la guilde Titan's Hand, Phoenix quand à lui parvient à localiser la cachette de Shinroi et entame une bataille féroce avec les Dragons tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La Flamme du Phoenix".**

 **Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à suivre ma fic je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de Fairy Tail tchao.**


	170. Chapitre 170 Les flammes du Phoenix

**L'arc Titan's Hand se poursuit les héros viennent de trouver Shinroi qui va les aider à trouver la Lame d'Yggdrasil alors que sa cache finie par être découverte et mettre les héros dans une situation compliqué.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 170: Les Flammes du Phoenix.**

Dans la cache de Shinroi celui-ci sourit en voyant sa famille alors qu'en sortant de l'ombre ils virent plus attentivement son apparence, il portait un gant noire à sa main droite. Yuki court vers Shinroi et lui fit une étreinte avant de l'embrasser sous les yeux de Raven qui court prendre son père contre elle. Crow reste à l'écart alors que la voix de Carnage résonne dans son crâne.

 _Carnage: Qu'attends-tu Crow? N'est-ce pas ce que tu désires? Une famille?_

Crow ne fait pas attention à la voix alors que Shinroi vit Crow et sourit.

Shirnoi: Crow...

Crow: Je ne suis...

Shinroi: Je sais...Odin m'a prévenu.

Thorra s'approche de Shinroi et vit de nombreux manuscrit sur des étagères qui attire la curiosité de Reby.

Reby: Il y a tant de livre...vous les avez tous?

Shinroi: Ecrit chaque manuscrit parle de magie...où du lore de l'ancien temps...

Yuden observe les livres et en vie un sur les Dragons il prit le livre et le feuillette et tombe sur la page de Bahamuth.

Shinroi: Bahamuth...j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez croisé sa route.

Yuden: Ouais à Tenrô.

Erza: Excusez-nous mais nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Thorra s'approche.

Thorra: Je m'appelle Thorra...je...je suis la petite-fille d'Odin.

Shinroi est surpris comme Yuki les deux se regardent et comprennent.

Shinroi: Je vois...je sais qu'Odin a été capturé.

Grey: Ouais et ils veulent la Lame d'Yggdrasil.

Lucy: Et apparemment vous savez où elle se trouve?

Shinroi: Hé bien...d'une certaine manière...

Ils sont surpris Shinroi s'assoit à une table soupirant.

Shinroi: Comme vous devez le savoir la Lame a été détruite par Amaterasu...et toi...j'imagine que tu dois être...

Yuden: Yuden Dragnir...Amaterasu est ma mère.

Shinroi: Je vois...hé bien elle a briser l'épée juste après la défaite du Roi Sorcier et quand elle a briser l'âme de Darkness. Elle a ensuite caché la plus part des fragments à travers le continent...elle l'a ensuite dit à un cercle très restreint de personne moi et Odin, ainsi qu'à quelqu'un d'autres mais elle n'a jamais dit son nom.

Gajeel: Boh avec vous on va vite trouver les morceaux qui manquent.

Shinroi: Hé bien non sa ne sera pas aussi simple...

Iris: Pourquoi?

Shinroi: Elle a gardé l'un des fragments qu'elle à décidé de cacher...et la seule personne qui sache où elle se trouve...c'est celle à qui elle a le plus confiance...

Yuden réfléchit.

Yuden: Attendez...Acnologia!

Shinroi: Je l'ignore...mais...

Voix: Merci de l'information.

Ils se retournent pour voir l'un des sbires de Titan's Hand Phoenix au pas de la cachette.

Kai: Comment il nous a trouvé?

Phoenix: Le Phoenix trouve toujours sa proie...on a une cible Acnologia je ne m'attendais pas à devoir l'affronter aussi vite!

Il esquive de justesse l'attaque de Yuden qui l'attaque, mais le Phoenix sourit.

Phoenix: Alors t'es le gars qu'à pulvériser Jienma et les mages de Dragon's Eye...tu me plais!

Natsu se craque les doigts.

Natsu: Hé Auris on se charge de ce type...Gajeel, Kai évacuer Shinroi d'ici.

Shinroi: Attends...je dois d'abord prendre quelques livres...

Phoenix: Quels livres?

Il tends ses bras et des flammes rouge sang balaye la pièce et commence à brûler les manuscrit de Shinroi puis sa planque.

Yuki: Que...

Reby: LES LIVRES!

Shinroi se dirige vers un coffre dont il en vide le contenu, alors que Natsu et Yuden inspire les flammes mais celle ci leur irrite la gorge à tous les deux.

Lucy: NATSU!

Happy: Ils n'arrivent pas à manger ses flammes?

Phoenix: Mes flammes peuvent pas être ingérer par n'importe qui!

Amy et Nashi virent leurs pères en difficultés alors qu'Auris fonce et décoche une droit à Phoenix qui bloque son poings, il sent alors les flammes lui brûler la peau.

Auris: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Iris: Auris!

Phoenix: FEU DU PHOENIX!

Il déploie alors une onde de choc enflammé qui propage l'incendie ravageant la cache de Shinroi qui tends son bras pour ouvrir un accès dans la roche.

Shinroi: PAR LA!

Phoenix: Oh que non!

Il tend son bras mais Natsu et Yuden s'occupe de lui donner un double coup à la figure le faisant reculer sur plusieurs mètre.

Natsu: Laisse nos amis tranquille!

Yuden: On va te massacrer!

Auris: Iris allez vous en! Natsu, Yuden écartez-vous!

Ils s'écartent permettant à Auris d'arriver sur Phoenix.

Auris: POING RAVAGEUR DE LA DEESSE SOLAIRE!

Il frappe alors violemment le Phoenix qui s'enfoncer dans un mur traversant le sol alors que les mages quittent la cache de Shinroi mais ils virent des guerrier squelette à l'extérieur leurs corps animer de feu vert.

Yuki: Des guerriers squelettes?

Amy se réfugie contre sa mère alors que Nashi inspire.

Nashi: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Elle projette ses flammes sur les squelettes qui sont calciné mais d'autres s'approchent d'eux.

Grey: GEYSERS DE GLACE!

Aline: ROUE DE GLACE!

Ils s'occupent des squelettes autour d'eux alors que bien en hauteur le Baron les observent.

Le Baron: Hmmm...il se débrouille plutôt bien ces mages...allez-y mes enfants...occupez-vous d'eux!

Des squelettes bien plus imposant s'approche alors que du sol émerge une colonne de feu les trois mage de feu ressortent.

Amy: PAPA!

Yuden vit les squelettes.

Yuden: C'est quoi encore ce cirque...

Il vit Erza, Nala et Iris découper les rangs des squelettes alors que Phoenix sort du sol s'essuyant le coins de la bouche.

Phoenix: Baron je m'occupe d'eux!

Le Baron: Je viens te porter assistance le patron a été claire là-dessus.

Phoenix grogne alors qu'il charge ses flammes.

Phoenix: Vous m'énervez! HURLEMENT DU PHOENIX!

Il projette son souffle ardent qui se dirige vers eux.

Natsu: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Yuden: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Auris: RUGISSEMENT DE LA DEESSE DE FEU!

Leurs attaquent s'entre-choque provoquant une hausse de la chaleur calcinant les arbres, Phoenix renforce alors son souffle frappant les trois mage de feu qui sentent les flammes brûler leurs peaux.

Amy: PAPA!

Millianna: Yuden!

Lucy: Natsu!

Kara fonce sur Phoenix pour tenter de l'avoir mais il bloque son poings, il inspire mais Auris arrive rapidement et frappe le mage dans l'estomac lui coupant le souffle. Le Baron vit la scène et tend son bras vers le haut faisant surgir un mur d'os séparant Phoenix des mages.

Le Baron: Notre mission est finie nous partons.

Phoenix: Tu rêves je veux encore me battre réduire ces minables en cendre!

Yuden se relève et observe au loin le Baron.

Yuden: Hé ce type là-haut!

Achille vit le Baron et arme sa lance.

Achille: Je m'en occupe! PAR LA PUISSANCE DE SPARTE!

Il projette sa lance sur le Baron qui a juste à tendre la main pour que la lance s'écrase sur un mur d'os qui sort du sol, le Baron fit un mouvement de la main pour que les os forment un poing qui vise les mages.

Lucy: ATTENTION!

Il l'envoie sur eux mais Yuki le vit et fonce pour l'exploser d'un seul coup surprenant tous les mages, sauf Raven et Shinroi qui sourit.

Shinroi: Hmmm...tu n'as pas changé Yuki...

Yuki observe le Baron souriant.

Le Baron: Pas mal...tu vas me divertir...

 _"OST Mystogan Theme"_

Le Phoenix observe Yuden et Natsu face à lui Auris lui aide Kara a se relever.

Phoenix: Dis donc vous êtes costaud tous les deux. A la bonheur!

Yuden se craque les doigts prêt à repartir.

Yuden: T'es prêt frérot?

Natsu sourit les flammes l'entourant.

Natsu: Hé pas qu'un peu.

Ils foncent tous les deux sur le Phoenix qui suit le mouvements leurs attaquent s'entre-choque provoquant une explosion de flamme, Gajeel protégeant Reby vit la scène.

Gajeel: Sa serait dommage de pas en profiter. Hé Crow!

Il le vit immobile se tenant la tête douloureuse Crow entendait la voix de Carnage dans son esprit.

 _Carnage: Ne refoule pas tes origines! Laisse ton instinct bestial exploser!_

Crow: Non...je...je dois défendre mes camarades!

Gajeel manque de se faire toucher par un squelette mais Reby l'explose avec sa magie, alors que Lily et Lena réduisent les rangs des squelettes.

Lena: Il commence à diminuer...c'est bon signe...

Lily: Ouais mais nous on s'épuisent et ce type aux flammes là-haut est super fort!

Kai s'avance.

Kai: On va dégager la voie pour qu'on se tire. HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE GLACE!

Il projette son souffle gelant les monstres alors qu'Aline tends ses bras.

Aline: ÉPÉE DE GLACE!

Elle s'enfonce dans la glace de Kai avant d'exploser ouvrant un passage.

Aline: On doit s'en aller!

Un mur d'os entoure et piège les mages le Baron sourit.

Le Baron: Allons on a pas encore eu le temps de s'amuser.

Shinroi: Sa nous retarde trop...Raven tu peux te charger des squele...

Elle s'occupe déjà des légions du Baron sous les yeux surpris de son père.

Shinroi: Hé bien...telle mère, telle fille...

Il tend ses bras en direction du mur d'os.

Shinroi: Espérons que je ne sois pas trop rouillé...

Il créer alors grâce à un sceau orange avec de nombreux symbole un fouet qu'il utilise pour exploser les squelettes décharnées, Crow de son côté lutte lui aussi la voix de Carnage ne cessant de le perturber.

 _Carnage: Tu es pathétique t'allier à ses pitoyables humains, alors que tu es bien plus qu'eux!_

Crow: Par pitié...tais-toi...

Il se tient le crâne un squelette manque de le toucher mais il est foudroyé par Thorra inquiète.

Thorra: Crow! Tu dois te ressaisir...j'ignore ce qu'il se passe...où qui te parles mais ne l'écoute pas!

Crow vit une main verte sortir du sol il la transperce rapidement alors que Phoenix calcine la forêt aux alentours pour tenter d'avoir les Chasseur de Dragons trop rapide.

Phoenix: Arrêter de bouger!

Yuden: Ben alors? Tu ralentis? T'es pas si rapide pour un phoenix!

Phoenix: Toi je vais te cramer!

Il charge des flammes dans ses mains prêt à les lancer sur son adversaire qui évite de justesse son assauts, mais se prend un coup de Phoenix qui sourit mais se prend un coup de boule.

Yuden: Crois pas que tu gagnes parce que tu fais du feu!

Phoenix: Mon feu...est plus brûlant que le votre!

Il projette un tourbillon de feu qui frappe Yuden et Natsu qui arrive en renforts, Auris arrive et affronte Phoenix.

Phoenix: Sale...tu veux toi aussi périr!

Auris: Non simplement fracasser ta tronche jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un trou!

Il frappe Phoenix avec son poings entourée de flamme alors que le Baron esquive tous les assauts de Yuki, elle tente d'atteindre le Baron qui bloque chaque mouvement de la femme pour la renvoyer en arrière.

Le Baron: Trop lente...tu n'es pas assez concentré et tes mouvements sont prévisible.

Yuki: Tu vas...

Le Baron profite d'une ouverture pour toucher avec sa canne la jambe droite de Yuki puis d'un autre coup l'envoyer au sol.

Le Baron: Tu es trop impulsive!

Il bloque alors rapidement l'épée de Raven la haine brûlant dans son regard.

Raven: Et toi tu parles trop...

Le Baron disparaît pour réapparaître derrière elle mais Crow protège Raven, il eu un mal de tête qui permit au Baron de le renvoyer en arrière et le faire percuter avec violence le sol.

Le Baron: Les mouches veulent jouer? Assez plaisanter! Chaîne de l'Outre-monde!

Des chaînes de fer vert sortent du sol pour immobiliser les mages et les tenir sur place, Phoenix observe le Baron dépoussiérer son haut de forme et le remettre.

Phoenix: Hé tu as...

Le Baron: Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ses mouches...nous devons trouver le parchemins.

Il scanne attentivement les mages bloquer.

Erza: J'arrive plus à bouger...

Iris: Ces chaînes...elles...elles nous...bloquent...

Le Baron: Non seulement au niveau physique mais aussi au niveau magique.

Il arrive devant Shinroi qui tente de se dégager.

Le Baron: Le parchemin?

Shinroi: Quel parchemins?

Phoenix enflamme ses doigts et les plaque sur le bras de Shinroi qui grogne légèrement.

Yuki: SHINROI...

Elle est immobile à voir son mari se faire brûler.

Phoenix: Me force pas à te faire du mal...

Shinroi: C'est tout? Les sbires de Darkness sont un milliard de fois plus professionnel et plus cruelle.

Phoenix veut le frapper mais le Baron l'arrête il observe alors Raven.

Le Baron: Sa serait dommage...qu'un si jolie visage soit abîmer par inadvertance.

Le Phoenix rit avant de poser sa main sur son visage pour la brûler, Yuki et Shinroi tente de se dégager alors que Crow observe sa sœur torturer par les deux mages il sert les poings furieux. La voix de Carnage résonne dans on esprits.

 _Carnage: Allez laisse-moi agir...tu sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir les battre! Ces deux idiots sont trop faibles pour espérer vaincre Darkness!_

Crow: Tais-toi...

Il grogne de douleur en sentant l'affreuse douleur dans son crâne alors que Yuden tente de se dégager comme les Chasseurs de Dragons.

Natsu: Hé Gajeel! Tu peux faire quelque chose?

Gajeel: Non j'ai déjà essayé mais ces chaînes sont dégueux!

Yuden: On doit...se libérer de ses trucs!

Amy: Maman...j'arrive pas à bouger.

Millianna: Sa ira ma chérie.

Yuden: Hé toi face d'os! Tu peux déjà te considérer comme un homme mort!

Le Baron: Oh intéressant Dragon Solaire, mais vous n'êtes pas en états de contre-attaquer! A moins que ce chère Shinroi nous disent où se trouve ce qu'on cherche...

Shinroi soupire;

Shinroi: Dans ma poche.

Raven: Père non!

Ils prennent alors une carte de Fiore avec plusieurs emplacement marqué.

Phoenix: Bingo!

Le Baron: Bien...merci. Mais vous risquez d'être une gêne pour nous...

Il claque des doigts et les prisonnier sentent alors leurs chaînes les tirer dans le sol.

Carla: Ha! Les chaînes nous entraîne!

Le Baron: Vous pourrez de mourir d'une manière très longue et très douloureuses...adieux.

Phoenix: Hé t'as dit que je pourrais en cramer au moins un!

Le Baron: On a pas le temps nous devons faire vite!

Phoenix: Allez on peut au moins les regarder mourir pour être sûre.

Le Baron soupire.

Le Baron: Bien qu'avons-nous à perdre.

Il observe les mages qui s'enfonce petit à petit.

Lucy: On s'enfonce!

Erza et Nala tente de se dégager sans succès.

Le Baron: Ces chaînes sont plus solide que n'importe quel acier qui existe! Ils sont aussi résistant que les écailles des Dragons.

Chibi: On doit se libérer!

Reby: Gajeel?

Gajeel: Pas possible...elles sont trop dure...

Crow observe alors autour de lui ses amis et sa famille s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Crow: Merde...

 _Carnage: Allez laisse-moi m'amuser!_

Crow: Non...plutôt mourir que te libérer!

 _Carnage: Cela inclue t-il tes précieux compagnons?_

Crow vit alors Amy et Nashi terrifier en trains de s'enfoncer comme sa famille, Shinroi se débattant alors que Yuki vit Aku.

Yuki: AKU!

Crow sent le sang en lui bouillir alors que son corps malgré les chaînes est parcourut de picotement.

 _Carnage: Laisse-moi donner une bonne leçon à ses pauvres fous pour osez se dresser contre un Dieu!_

A ce moment Crow s'évanouie sous les yeux de Thorra s'enfonçant.

Thorra: CROW! Crow réveille-toi!

Shinroi et Yuki virent alors Crow évanouie qui s'enfonce alors d'une traite sous leurs yeux.

Phoenix: On dirait qu'il a vite abandonner...plus votre esprit est faible!

Le Baron: Plus vous vous enfoncez!

 _"OST Seven Kin of the Purgatory"_

Yuden se débat alors que rapidement ils sentent une énergie négative autour d'eux rapidement ils virent leurs chaînes commencer à geler, sous les yeux surpris des mages puis elles éclatent sous le regards médusé du Baron ils furent tous libérée de leurs chaînes.

Shinroi: Que?

Zatanna: Bien joué Modi.

Modi: Mais...j'y suis pour rien!

A ce moment ils virent la terre commencer à se fissurer pour laisser émerger une forme qui bandit dans les airs et retombe au sol la tête baissé, il s'agissait de Crow immobile devant les deux mages de Titan's Hand et ses camarades.

Yuden: Crow?

Nashi: Oncle Crow?

Elles virent leurs oncles silencieux seulement une respiration saccadé puis ils entendent un rire, ils reculent méfiant alors que Phoenix s'avance.

Phoenix: Comment ce minus à t-il put s'extirper!

Crow relève la tête qui horrifia les mages son visage était tordue d'un sourire sadique ses yeux brillait d'une lueur bleuté, il se redresse les bras tendue.

?: Le minus est mille fois plus puissant que toi moucheron!

La voix de Crow était différentes brisé d'un côté c'était lui mais d'un autre c'était plus malfaisant, il observe son corps en souriant.

?: Crow, Crow, Crow. Tu as des amélioration à faire au niveau vestimentaire...

Thorra: Crow?

A ce moment le Baron se méfie de la personne face à eux alors qu'il observe Phoenix.

Le Baron: Phoenix...

Phoenix: Laisse je vais m'occuper de ce prétentieux!

Carnage: Le prétentieux à un nom...et c'est Carnage!

Nashi et Amy: CARNAGE!

Il fonce sur Phoenix qui déploie ses flammes déchirée par une épée faite entièrement de glace, il la fait disparaître avant de créer deux lame de cristal pour attaquer Phoenix qui évite ses assauts.

Phoenix: Hurlement du Phoenix!

Il projette un souffle ardent que Carnage déchire en tournoyant sur lui-même il tends son bras pour créer des pics de glace tout autour de Phoenix qui les calcinent mais vit Carnage juste face à lui. Il disparaît pour être dans son dos mais il vit une entaille sur lui Carnage sourit.

Carnage: Merveilleux!

Il disparaît et attaque un nouvelle fois Phoenix si rapidement que même le Baron eu du mal à percevoir ses mouvements.

Le Baron: Que se passe t-il?

Phoenix est alors projeter en arrière sévèrement blessé, Carnage fait disparaître ses armes Shinroi et Yuki sentent alors l'énergie.

Yuki: Ce n'est pas Crow...

Natsu: Attends Carnage c'est pas le nom qu'on lui donnait quand il était dans le Chasse?

Yuki et Shinroi sont horrifiée alors que le Baron a entendu.

Le Baron: Alors tu fais partis du clan du Démon!

Carnage: En quelque sorte! Ma réalité à disparut avec mon Dieu, mais dans cette réalité mon Dieu existe toujours!

Le Baron: Les tiens aller perdre une fois qu'on aura prit la place des autres Dieu!

Carnage: Oh par pitié...vos autres Dieu sont des lâches! Mon Dieu a pendant des lustrions dominer ce monde sans que vos Dieu ne lève le petit doigts, car ils ont trop peur de sa puissance! Il pourrait les détruire d'un revers de son bras!

Le Baron: Nous sommes différents...nous avons un pouvoir que ton Dieu n'a pas!

Carnage: Oh vous parler du Chasseur de Chasseur!

Yuden et les autres: LE QUOI DE QUOI?

Carnage: Sa puissance n'équivaut même pas à 1% de la puissance de mon Dieu!

Phoenix: Sale!

Il arme son bras de flamme pour tenter de toucher Carnage qui l'évite de justesse et d'un geste rapidement tranche le bras sec avec une lame de cristal le bras de Phoenix, celui-ci hurle de douleur alors que son bras tombe au sol le sang s'échappe il recule vers le Baron qui paniqué créer un cercle les faisant disparaître rapidement laissant les compagnons de Crow observer leur ami qui se tourne vers eux en léchant le sang de Phoenix sur sa lame les guerriers sont méfiant envers lui.

Carnage: Maintenant à votre tour!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre désolée pour l'attente mais avec mes cours j'ai très peu d'espace pour écrire j'essayerais de poster d'avantage en attendant dans le prochain chapitre les héros devront être confronté à l'autre personnalité de Crow alors que la coalition a un espoir de l'emporter sur Titan's Hand. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "L'autre Crow".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre la fic je vous dit à la prochaine tchao.**


	171. Chapitre 171: L'autre Crow

**L'arc Titan's Hand se poursuit l'autre personnalité de Crow vient de prendre le contrôle de son corps, le sans-pitié Carnage qui n'a qu'un objectifs s'occuper des mages face à lui. Pendant ce temps la quête de la Lame d'Yggdrasil se poursuit.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 171: L'autre Crow.**

Les mages sont face à Carnage souriant sadiquement le sang coulant toujours sur le sol avec le bras de Phoenix.

Carnage: Lequel d'entre vous je vais désormais ouvrir!

Thorra tremble en entendent les paroles de Crow.

Thorra: Crow?

Grey: Non c'est sa partie quand il était dans la Chasse Sauvage!

Shinroi et Yuki sont horrifiée mais n'ont pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Carnage est sur eux.

Carnage: Je vais commencer par vous!

Il se fait bloquer par Erza et Nala qui repoussent Carnage.

Carnage: Doucement les poupettes je vous signal que c'est le corps de Crow...

Amy: Il a raison...faites pas de mal à Oncle Crow.

Yuden: Le plus urgent c'est d'abord essayer de pas se faire tuer par ce type! Natsu, Kai, Gajeel on fonce!

Kai et Gajeel fonce sur Carnage qui bloque le poings de Gajeel avant de le frapper et l'envoyer au sol, il bloque Kai avec de la glace sortant du sol mais Aline utilise la glace former pour projeter des pics de glace sur le mage. Celui-ci disparaît en nuée de corbeau pour tenter d'attaquer Raven qui bloque son assaut rapidement.

Raven: Tu n'es que la partie infecté de mon frère!

Carnage: Oh infecté? Pourtant il a passé plus de temps dans la Chasse que dans sa vie normal? Penses-tu qu'il soit totalement saint?

Raven repousse son adversaire alors que Natsu et Yuden frappe l'ancien commandant de la Chasse qui recule sous leurs assauts.

Carnage: Sale vermine...je vais tous vous exterminer!

Il fonce sur les deux Chasseurs de Dragons et les envoient au sol, Gajeel et Kai prennent la relève mais se font rapidement mettre au sol.

Shinroi: On doit l'immobiliser.

Gajeel: Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!

Evy observe ses camarade et décident d'agit elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour créer des ronces se dirigeant vers Carnage.

Carnage: Vous croyez pouvoir me battre avec ça!

Il dégaine son sabre mais se prends alors de la foudre venant de Zatanna et Thorra.

Thorra: Tu vas laisser notre ami tranquille!

Carnage: Vous êtes pénible!

Il est alors saisit au poignet par les ronces d'Evy mais celle-ci gèle et Carnage se libère, avant de charger sur elle pour être défendue par Achille.

Achille: Ressaisit-toi Crow!

Carnage: Il n'y a que moi! Carnage!

Lucy observe la scène comme Millianna celle-ci déploie son aura rougeâtre prête à défendre sa fille terrifier.

Millianna: Lucy...

Lucy: Je suis prêtre ouvre-toi Porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Loki!

Loki arrive serrant les poings.

Loki: Allons-y Lucy!

Lucy: ROBE STELLAIRE! LOKI!

Sa robe change alors que Carnage sourit.

Carnage: Hmmm je me rappelle de vous...vous êtes mortes en laissant vos gamines ici!

Millianna: Sa a été ta dernière erreur!

Elle attaque Carnage qui bloque les assauts de la femme chat alors que Loki et Lucy fonce sur lui.

Loki: REGULUS IMPACT!

Lucy: LOKI KICK!

Ils frappent Carnage dans l'estomac mais il créer des pics de cristaux grâce à sa magie, Raven fonce et affronte une nouvelle fois Carnage pendant que Modi arrive.

Modi: BLIZZARD DE LA DEESSE DE GLACE!

Il tente de geler Carnage qui sourit.

Carnage: Idiot la glace est mon éléments!

Il créer une épée qu'il enfonce dans le sol pour créer des pics de glace, mais il ne vit pas alors le liens de Millianna l'entouré.

Carnage: Que?

Il se prends alors un coup de Natsu qui le projette au sol où il est immobiliser par les mages d'Heaven Tribe, Kara et Evy bloquant ses bras et ses jambes.

Lily: Alors?

Lena: On dirait qu'il a son compte!

Shinroi s'approche avec Yuki.

Yuki: Crow...

Shinroi: Tu es la partie créer par la Chasse Sauvage!

Carnage: Pauvre idiots...vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites!

Nashi s'approche.

Nashi: Rend-nous Oncle Crow!

Carnage: Petite sotte! Votre Oncle Crow ne pourras pas résister il arrive! Le Dieu absolue arrive et vous serez écrasez par sa puissance colossale!

Wendy: On peut faire quelque chose?

Shinroi: Yuki et moi pourrions sceller Carnage loin dans le subconscient de Crow mais...

Reby: Laissez-nous devinez pas éternellement.

Yuki: Sans doute le temps qu'on batte Titan's Hand mais après rien ne pourras empêcher Carnage de se libérer de l'emprise surtout avec Darkness qui risque de revenir.

Yuden: C'est mieux que rien.

Hippolyte: Espérons juste que sa tienne...

Carnage: Tenir...quand mon Dieu sera là vous vous prosternerez devant sa grandeur!

Yuki: Silence!

Elle pose sa main sur le front de Carnage puis un cercle orange apparaît au pieds de Yuki qui murmure des incantations, Shinroi maintient le cercle alors qu'Auris scrute le bras de Phoenix.

Auris: Bon...le seul point positif c'est que l'un des leurs est sérieusement blessé...

Erza: Mais le négatif c'est qu'ils ont le plans pour les fragments de la Lame d'Yggdrasil.

Thorra: On doit trouver ces fragments avant eux!

Ils virent alors Carnage grogner de douleurs alors que le sol tremble Yuki continue de prononcer les incantations quand Crow dégage de la lumière de sa bouche et ses yeux, sur son cou se dessine une marque en forme de verrous alors qu'il tombe inconscient au sol.

Natsu: Sa a marché?

Yuki: Carnage est fort mais...notre clans à d'excellente formule contre les récalcitrant.

Thorra: Ramenons-le à la guilde...on doit discuter de la suite des opérations.

Ils transportent Crow inconscient alors que Raven est inquiète comme ses parents.

Shinroi: Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de libérer Crow...

Raven: Il m'a dit...qu'il est parvenue à refouler Carnage grâce à sa femme...

Shinroi et Yuki sont choqué comme Thorra.

Shinroi: Elle est?

Raven: Morte...avec leurs filles...il...il refuse de me parler des détails...

Thorra observe Crow qui est emmener alors que dans un autre coins de Fiore dans le QG de Titan's Hand Yoku est assis sur un énorme siège calme les yeux clos, quand un hurlement se fait entendre dans toute la base Shinsui arrive.

Shinsui: VITE PHOENIX EST BLESSE!

Yoku se lève et rejoins la zone où se trouve Phoenix grognant de douleurs le bras en moins, Arachnée utilise sa toile pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement.

Yoku: Que c'est-il passé?

Le Baron: Un contre-temps...l'un d'eux à attaquer Phoenix et lui a fait ça. C'était un Commandant de la Chasse.

Yoku: Ils sont alliées?

Le Baron: Non je dirais qu'il s'agirait d'une double personnalité aggressive...mais la bonne nouvelle est que nous l'avons.

Il sort un parchemin et vit alors la liste des emplacements de la lame.

Yoku: Bien...

Kardinal: Nous devrions attendre que Phoenix soit rétablie...où bien qu'il se vide de son sang...

Phoenix: LA FERME! HE LIANA!

Le mage encapuchonné arrive la tête basse.

Phoenix: SOIGNE-MOI! MAINTENANT!

La mage s'approche et tends ses bras et créer une sorte de bras artificielle fait de magie de flamme.

Phoenix: Je t'ai dit...

Liana: La magie de la Chasse est trop ancienne...je ne peux que remplacer ton membre perdue par une prothèse.

Phoenix grogne et bouscule Liana qui garde la tête basse.

Phoenix: Pourquoi nous l'avons déjà?

Kardinal: Elle est utile à Heimdall...d'ailleurs il t'attends Yoku.

Yoku se dirige alors dans une grande salle avec des murs arc-en-ciel Heimdall est au centre le regards bas.

Yoku: Heimdall?

Heimdall: Yoku...il faut qu'on commence les recherches rapidement...voir tout de suite.

Yoku: C'est prévue...mais pourquoi?

Heimdall: Les constellations s'alignent...la fin de ce monde approche...

Yoku: Le Dragon Noire?

Heimdall: Oui...il va revenir plus tôt qu'on ne l'espère...

Yoku: Quand?

Heimdall: D'ici la fin de ce moi le Dieu de l'Obscurité sera de retour.

Du côté de la coalition les mages sont réunis dans la salle de réunions encore choqué des épreuves qu'ils doivent traversé.

Sting: Et sa risque rien vous êtes sûre?

Yuki: Pour l'instant sa ira...mais lorsque Darkness sera de retour...

Shinroi: Le plus urgent est d'arrêter Titan's Hand...

Makarof: Bien alors où se trouve les fragments de l'épée?

Shinroi: Ils se situent à des endroits clé qu'Ama aimait particulièrement, elle en a par contre garder un pour elle.

Erza: Titan's Hand le sait?

Yuki: Non ils ignorent où se trouvent les fragment où combien il y en a.

Precht: Combien il y en a t-il?

Shinroi: Sans compter celui manquant...sept...il y a sept fragments.

Grey: Seulement?

Yuki: Amaterasu à toujours pensé qu'on en aurait besoin dans l'avenirs...mais maintenant on doit empêcher une guilde noire de s'en emparer.

Makarof: Il faut former des équipes qui iront récupérer les fragments de l'épée...pendant ce temps d'autres sécuriserons cette endroit et dirigeront les opérations.

Sting: OK...mais pour Odin et Esmeralda?

Shinroi: Quoi Odin et Esmeralda?

Nashi: Ils ont été enlevé par Titan's Hand!

Yuki: Merde...mais le plus urgent c'est récupérer les fragments.

Shinroi: C'est pourquoi j'ai prit une carte de Fiore pour marquer les endroits où se trouve les sept fragments.

Il sort une carte et inscrit des croix dans différents endroits de Fiore.

Luxus: Whoua dans des lieux inhospitalier?! Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

Shinroi: Je sais Ama sait cacher ces objets.

Grey: Ta mère serait forte à cache-cache mon vieux.

Yuden: Ouais...mais on les fait un par un où?

Precht: Cela prendrait trop de temps nous allons devoir nous diviser en groupe.

Makarof: Excellente idée et pour plus d'efficacité chaque mage ira dans une zone qui l'avantagera. Le fragments dans la région volcanique de Germinia: Natsu, Yuden, Zancrow, Auris vous irez là-haut pour récupérer le fragments de l'épée.

Zancrow: Seulement nous?

Rustyrose: Je vous accompagnerais je peux créer un champ protecteur autour de moi.

Cobra: Je vous accompagne aussi entre Chasseur de Dragons.

Jycrain: Bien il y en a un autre dans les grandes plaines à l'ouest. Vue la superficie...

Sting: Sabertooth se charge de celui-là.

Gildarts: Jura on se les accompagnent?

Cana: Je te suit hors de question que je te laisse tous seul.

Bacchus: Dans ce cas je viens aussi.

Shinroi: Bien...il y a une autre zone situé dans la Forêt danse de Worst.

Erza: On va y aller avec Nala.

Azuma: Ultia et moi vous sui...

Ultia: Attends Azuma...il y en a un dans la région où...ma mère vivait...

Grey: Sans condition j'y vais!

Léon et Aline: Pareil.

Modi réfléchit.

Modi: Je suis sûre de tomber sur Falki là-haut...je vous suit.

Sherrya: Je te suis Léon!

Wendy: Et moi je te suis Sherrya.

Shinroi: Bien on a donc déjà quatre équipe...les trois dernières devront allez dans des ruines aquatiques...

Kai, Hippolyte, Jubia: On y va...

Scylla: J'adore me baigner sa tombe bien.

Hoteye: Il reste deux destinations une dans la zone orageuse.

Orga: Orage je prend.

Exer: Pareil.

Zatanna: Compter sur moi.

Luxus: L'unité Raijin et moi y allons.

Angel: En plus de moi.

Shinroi: Bien...et la dernière...

Millianna vit l'emplacement et eu un frisson de terreur en voyant la zone.

Millianna: Non...

Kagura: Millianna?

Amy: Maman?

Millianna: Cette zone...c'est...c'est là où...je vivais...

Krysta observe la zone qui est située prêt d'Exodius.

Krysta: Et c'est tout prêts d'Exodius...

Elise: On y va...

Nélio: Ouais...

Millianna hésite mais vit alors son petit-ami.

Millianna: J'y vais aussi...

Yuden: T'es sûre Millianna?

Millianna: Je ne peux pas rester comme ça...je...je dois aller voir ce qu'il en est de mon village.

Ils observent Millianna et savent qu'elle ne reculera pas.

Kagura: Dans ce cas je t'accompagne...ainsi que Mermaid Heel.

Mirajane: Lisanna, Elfman et moi on va vous accompagnez.

Yuden: OK...Elfman je te confie ma copine alors...

Elfman: Rassure-toi je la défendrais.

Reby: Lu-chan on devrait rester ici pour faire des recherches sur le dernier fragments de l'épée, Ama à sans doute écrit d'autres texte.

Yukino: Je reste avec vous!

Sorano: Pareil! Racer tu nous files un coup de main.

Natsu craque ses doigts les flammes envahissant son corps.

Natsu: OK je suis chaud bouillant on va tous les pulvériser!

Voix: Attendez...

Ils virent alors Crow arriver le visage pâle en sueur.

Raven: Crow!

Crow: Je...je vous accom...

Il se tient la tête.

Raven: Alors là tu rêves tu restes ici tu es trop faible pour te déplacer!

Crow: Mais je peux...

Thorra: Crow!

Il vit Thorra s'approcher de lui.

Thorra: On se charge des méchants mais j'aimerais que tu restes ici pour protéger la guilde de mon papy d'accord?

Les autres sont surpris en la voyant faire un clin d'oeil à Crow qui rougit comme une tomate.

Crow: Heu...ou...oui...je...je

Thorra: Bien merci. On y va on a du chemin à faire.

Elle passe devant sous les yeux de tous les mages surpris.

Lucy: Idée à mémoriser...

Natsu: Quoi?

Lucy: Non laisse tomber. Tu viens Reby.

Elles partent dans la bibliothèque sous le regards des mages qui se préparent, pendant ce temps dans la prison de Titan's Hand Odin et Esmeralda récupère de leurs heures de torture.

Odin: Ils savent où se trouve les morceaux...

Esmeralda: Oui mais il leur manque encore des éléments...tu as un plans?

Odin: Je crois...mais il faut espérer que mes protégée et Fairy Tail puissent s'occuper d'eux.

Esmeralda: Fairy Tail? Mais ils ont disparut il y a sept ans!

Odin eu un léger rire.

Odin: Tu as manqué beaucoup de chose ma vieille amie.

Du côté de Yoku celui-ci est seul sur son siège dans une immense salle arc-en-ciel sa mémoire se rappelle d'instant bien lointain.

 _"Flash-Back"._

 _Il se rappelle de sa vie dans un village côtier jusqu'à l'arrivé de cavalier en armure, la Chasse Sauvage qui décima le village. Il vit sur la place des anciens êtres rassemblé pour y être brûlée vif, il tente de se battre contre les légions infatigable de la Chasse mais arrive alors Imlerith. Le guerrier de la Chasse s'avance devant Yoku._

 _Imlerith: Tu es fou de vouloir défier le Dieu Obscure!_

 _Yoku: Où est ma femme! Ma fille!_

 _Imlerith: Morte..._

 _Yoku attaque le guerrier avec sa force mais se fait rapidement mettre au sol, avant d'être frappé par la masse d'Imlerith qui lui brisa alors les os. Ses hurlements résonne dans l'air à la fin il n'est qu'une poupée désarticuler incapable de se relever. Eredin arrive avec Caranthir et virent le carnage d'Imlerith._

 _Eredin: Nous devons partir mon frère...nous l'avons localisé._

 _Imlerith lâche un léger rire._

 _Imlerith: Estime-toi heureux mortel...tu es vivants...pour l'instant._

 _il s'en va laissant Yoku faible la douleurs parcourant ses membres brisé quand des pas se font entendre, il vit alors un homme au-dessus de lui._

 _Homme: Vous allez bien?_

 _Yoku: Pitiée...aidez...moi..._

 _Odin: Tout ira bien...je m'appelle Odin..._

 _Yoku: Yo...Yoku..._

 _Odin: Tout ira bien Yoku...tu sais si il y a des survivants..._

 _Yoku réfléchit alors que la douleurs tiraille ses membres fatigué._

 _Yoku: Ma...ma fille..._

 _Odin: Où est-elle?_

 _Yoku: Je...je ne sais pas..._

 _Odin: Sais-tu comment elle s'appelles?_

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Yoku: Thorra...

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce chapitre dans le suivants le groupe de Natsu et Luxus arrivent à destinations mais sont confronté à de redoutables adversaires, pendant ce temps Lucy et Reby découvre de sombre secret dans les sous-sols d'Heaven Tribe tous ça dans le prochain épisode "Les fragments d'Yggdrasil".**

 **Merci à toi crocropaul de ta review ne t'en fais pas tous sera expliqué à sujet de Chasseur de Chasseur dans la suite sa fait plaisir de voir que tu continues de suivre ma fic. Sinon je vous dis à tous à la prochaine et Joyeux Halloween tchâo.**


	172. Chapitre 172: Les fragments d'Yggdrasil

**L'arc Titan's Hand continue le groupe de Natsu et celui de Luxus sont les premiers arrivé à l'endroit où serait le fragments de l'épée d'Yggdrasil. Pendant ce temps à Heaven's Tribe Reby et Lucy font une découverte pour le moins troublant dans les sous-sols d'Heaven's Tribe.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 172: Les fragments d'Yggdrasil.**

Dans le train en direction de Germinia les combattants sont mal en point Zancrow et Cobra tentent de rester sereins mais les mouvements du trains les faisait se bouger de droite à gauche, Chibi et Happy observe comme Rustyrose leurs camarades.

Rustyrose: On aurait dût demander à Wendy de vous lancer le sort Troia.

Natsu: Non...sa...sa ira...c'est...qu'un trajet...en train...et...

Yuden: Je crois que je vais être malade...

Zancrow: Je le suis déjà...par pitié...je...je veux...

Il se dirige au toilette et s'enferme à l'intérieur sous les yeux de ses camarades.

Natsu: Ordure...je...suis mille fois plus malade...que...

Il tombe au sol alors que Chibi soupir.

Chibi: Les pauvre ils vont devoir subir ça au retour en plus...

Rustyrose: Shinroi a t-il donné l'emplacement précis du fragments avant de partir?

Happy: Ben on est partit si vite que...

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Le groupe de Natsu enfonce les portes d'Heaven Tribe, pour partir à toute vitesse Shinroi sort rapidement._

 _Shinroi: Attendez! Je ne vous est pas encore dit où sa se trouve précisément...je rêve où ils sont partit?_

 _Erza et Nala la main sur la figure soupire._

 _Erza: La bande d'abrutis...et Rustyrose?_

 _Jycrain: Allez réservé les billets de trains pour la région._

 _Nala: Hé bien ils seront malade dans le trains sa leurs servira de leçon._

 _Chibi: On peut leurs dire une fois arrivé y'a pas de problème._

 _Shinroi: Bien tenez sa devrait vous aidez à localiser le fragment de la Lame d'Yggdrasil._

 _Il tend alors une sorte de pierre arc-en-ciel gravé d'un arbre a de multiples branche._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"._

Rustyrose prit alors la pierre que Happy sort de son sac.

Rustyrose: Bien...en fait je n'ai pas vue Auris!

Chibi: Il est au toilette...

Rustyrose: Quoi lui aussi il...

Il vit Auris sortir des toilette en pleine forme.

Chibi: T'es pas malade?

Auris: Quoi moi? Non nous les enfants de Dieux pure on est immunisé contre le mal des transports.

Tous: CHANCEUX!

Auris: Sinon on arrive bientôt?

Rustyrose: Dans 20 minute.

Natsu: L'enfer...j'espère que Luxus et les autres sa vas...

Le groupe de Luxus voyage eux aussi dans un trains plus spacieux que ceux prit par l'autre groupe, ils sont tous dans un wagon restaurant. Zatanna est assise avec Exer, Luxus et Angel. L'unité Raijin se trouve à une autre table en trains de déjeuner, un serveur apporte des boissons aux mages.

Exer: J'ignorais que vous supportiez les moyens de transports.

Angel: Disons que Wendy à lancé le sort Troia sur nous...contrairement aux autres.

Luxus: Sinon je supporte mal les moyens de transports.

Zatanna: Je retient ça pour notre prochain combat.

Luxus: Je vais travailler dure pour surmonter ce petit contre-temps!

Exer: En attendant nous ne savons rien de ce qu'on trouvera là-haut à part l'orage?

Angel: Aucune idée...mais sans doute de la résistance on ignore qui sera là-haut à nous attendre pour nous affronter.

Zatanna: En fait où sont vos Exceeds?

Angel: Là-haut.

Elle pointe Ruby et Adam au comptoir pour commander leurs nourritures.

Adam: Sa fait long...

Ruby: J'ai commandé mon Gateau à la mangue J'AURAIS MON GATEAU A LA MANGUE!

Adam frissonne en voyant son regard.

Adam: OK...ne...ne t'énerves pas...

Luxus: Ton chat à du caractère.

Angel: Alors que le tiens est timide!

Luxus s'étouffe en buvant sa tasse.

Luxus: PARDON!

Angel: Tu m'as entendu il manque de caractère et d'estime!

Luxus: Ah ouais on va voir ça! Adam!

Adam observe Luxus s'approcher.

Luxus: Tu vas immédiatement montrer que t'as du caractère!

Adam: Du caractère?

Luxus: Ouais vas-y montre que t'es un homme!

Adam: Comme Elfman?

Luxus: J'ai dit être un homme pas être un abrutis!

Ruby pouffe de rire alors qu'Adam est attirée par des hommes arrivant dans le wagon, ils avaient des tenues bizarre très colorée mais surtout il reconnut l'emblème sur leurs torse une main tenant un globe.

Adam: Titan's Hand!

Luxus se retourne pour voir l'un des mages projeter une onde de choc vers eux, il saute pour l'éviter alors que les mages assis virent certains passagers du wagon se lever. L'un d'eux attaque Angel qui bloque son bras avant de le propulse contre le mur opposé.

Angel: Ils débarquent d'où?

Luxus: On s'en fiche on se charge de ces bouffons!

L'un d'eux dégaine un sabre prêts à affronter Fried.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre: Immobilisation!

Le mage est figé sur place.

Fried: Bixrow!

Bixrow: En avant mes bébés!

Ils projettent des rayons avec ces totems qui touchent plusieurs mages, Evergreen en pétrifie avec son regards alors qu'Exer bloque plusieurs tirs avec sa foudre.

Exer: Rugissement du Démon de Foudre!

Il met KO plusieurs mage Ruby toujours assise donne un coup de poings dans la figure d'un mage s'approchant d'elle.

Ruby: J'attends mon gâteau!

Adam évite des tirs magiques et décoche des flèches explosive pour se débarrasser des mages, il vit cependant d'autres arriver par les cuisines armée d'épée magique.

Mage de Titan's Hand: Éliminez ces mages pour maître Yoku!

Adam vit Ruby viser il fonce et décoche des flèche pour déployer un filin les emprisonnant, Luxus charge sa foudre.

Luxus: Hurlement du Dragon de Foudre!

Son hurlement atteint les mages mais détruit une partie du wagon ils virent les éclairs déchirer le ciel à l'extérieur, alors que des créatures étranges volent dans le ciel.

Mage de Titan's Hand: C'est quoi ces choses?

L'une des créatures se pose ils virent son corps sombre ses yeux teinté d'une lueur violette ils remarquent sa lance faite de matière sombre qui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs à Luxus.

Luxus: Oh non...

La créature transperce un Mage de Titan's Hand et le projette hors du trains alors que les autres recule.

Mage de Titan's Hand: C'est quoi ce machin...on dégage!

Ils partent rapidement du wagon laissant le groupe de Luxus devant la créature.

Luxus: J'aime pas ta tronche.

La créature laisse transparaître ses dents aiguisé et sa langue fourchue il saute sur Luxus qui repousse avec sa foudre le monstre.

Exer: C'est un monstre de Darkness?

Zatanna: On dirait...

Deux autres Démons arrivent dans le wagon.

Zatanna: Et il a amené des copains.

L'un d'eux s'approche d'un groupe composé de Ruby et Adam alors qu'un autre de l'Unité Raijin, et le dernier le groupe de mage de foudre avec Angel.

Angel: On va leurs montrer qu'on plaisante pas. ZONE GRAVITATIONNELLE DU DRAGON COSMOS!

Elle utilise sa magie pour ralentir le démon mais il lance son arme sur Angel qui vit celle-ci devenir du sable, il vit Fried souriant elle lui fit un clin d'œil mais la créature va pour lui sauter dessus.

Zatanna: POING DU DIEU DE L'OLYMPE!

Elle frappe la créature qui passe a travers le mur du Wagon déjà bien en ruine l'Unité Raijin se coordonne autour de la créature, celle-ci lance sa lance sur Evergreen qui s'envole.

Evergreen: Quel rustre! POUDRE MAGIQUE LEPRECHAUN!

Sa poudre se répand et l'explosion projette la créature hors du wagon.

Bixrow: Hé t'es pas sympa Ever tu aurais put nous en laisser!

Fried lève les yeux alors que Ruby finit par briser la nuque de la créature et la projeter hors du train.

Ruby: C'était le dernier.

Fried: Je ne crois pas...

Ils lèvent alors tous les yeux pour voir au-dessus de leurs têtes des vingtaines de démons survolant le train.

Luxus: C'est une plaisanterie.

Les créatures poussent des hurlements stridents alors que la porte derrière le groupe de Luxus s'ouvre, ils virent alors un mage qu'ils reconnaissent avec ses cheveux aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et son sourire calme il vit les créatures dans les cieux.

Luxus: Hé c'est...

Zatanna: Kardinal...

Kardinal: Du royaume de l'Est je t'appelle...VIENS A MOI FOUDRE DU TITAN!

A ce moment la foudre s'abat sur tous les démons dans les cieux puis rejoins la mains de Kardinal qui la déploie autour de lui et démolie le compartiment, Ruby et Adam attrapent leurs maîtres alors qu'Exer, l'Unité Raijin et Zatanna se créer des ailes de foudre pour quitter le wagon qui fut détruit comme l'intégralité du trains qui déraille. Les mages se posent proche de la carcasse du trains d'où s'extirpent quelques passagers blessé.

Ruby: On doit les aider et vite!

 _"OST Seven Kin of Purgatory"_

Ils avancent de quelques pas pour voir les passagers foudroyer par des éclairs, ils reculent horrifiée pour voir Kardinal sur la carcasse du trains souriant.

Exer: Monstre...

Zatanna: Salopard! Pourquoi t'as fait ça!

Kardinal: Je ne fais que montrer aux insectes qui commande. Pendant trop longtemps nous les mages avons été persécuté par les sans-magie. Aujourd'hui l'heure est venue pour eux de payer pour avoir réveiller le Dieu Obscure.

Evergreen: Pauvre malade!

Angel: De quel droit te permets-tu de les juger? Ils ne sont pas responsables du retour de Darkness!

Kardinal: Pourtant regarder.

Ils suivent son regards pour voir d'autres Démons sur les falaises observant les mages.

Kardinal: Ces créatures sont des engeances du Dieu Obscure, ils sentent le retour de leurs maître.

Luxus: Ouais et?

Kardinal: Le retour de Darkness est très proche...c'est pour ça que nous devons prendre la place des Dieu.

Il tend alors sa mains et les démons sont tous foudroyé par la foudre, Kardinal lâche un sourire moqueur alors que Luxus craque ses doigts.

Luxus: Je m'en fou que tu veuilles prendre la place des Dieux, mais toi et tes potes avez commis une grave erreurs en vous en prenant à la guilde numéro 1 de Fiore!

Adam chuchote à l'oreille de Ruby.

Adam: Ruby on devrait aller chercher le fragment pendant que Luxus et les autres se charge de ce type.

Ruby à contrecœur suit Adam mais sa n'échappe pas au regard de Kardinal qui tends ses bras vers l'avant.

Kardinal: Viens à moi Vent de l'Est chargé du sable du Sud!

Une tempête de sable se lève et souffle juste en face de Ruby et Adam leurs bloquant le passages, Angel tends son bras pour créer une brèche.

Angel: Allez-y!

Ils passent la brèche sous les yeux de Kardinal.

Kardinal: Poursuivez-les!

Des mages de Titan's Hand sur les falaises poursuivent les deux demi-exceed alors que Luxus charge sa foudre comme Zatanna.

Zatanna: Tu vas crever! AURA DU DIEU DE L'OLYMPE!

Elle projette des arc électrique sur Kardinal qui sourit.

Kardinal: Viens à moi mur glacé du Nord.

Un mur de glace se forme juste devant Kardinal pour bloquer la magie de Zatanna, mais Exer arrive sur lui le poings chargé de foudre mais Kardinal disparaît en sable pour réapparaître dans son dos.

Kardinal: Foudre du l'Est soit chargé du Froid du Nord!

Une foudre gelée frappe Exer qui est envoyé au sol il se relève et observe Kardinal qui tend ses bras vers le ciel;

Kardinal: Vent de l'est charge toi des flamme du Sud pour calciner ces individus!

Une tempête de feu se lève et force les mages à se protéger Angel utilise sa magie pour dévier l'attaque mais la puissance de Kardinal l'oblige à se cacher avec ses alliées. Zatanna charge à nouveau de la foudre mais se fait bloquer par une plaque d'acier.

Zatanna: Quoi?

Kardinal: Les éléments m'obéissent vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi! Foudre du continent Est!

De la foudre frappe alors Zatanna avant que Kardinal ne la renvoie au sol avec une rafale de vent, Luxus observe Kardinal souriant.

Luxus: Espérons que Natsu et les autres ont plus de facilité...

Pendant ce temps du côté de Natsu celui-ci toujours mal en point est allongé sur le siège, Rustyrose observe l'extérieur pour voir la ville de Germinia pas très loin.

Rustyrose: On arrive.

Auris vit alors une traînée de poussière qui suit le trains il plisse les yeux pour voir des sortes de rocher noire roulant et commençant à se diriger vers eux.

Auris: ATTENTION!

L'un d'eux percute la cabine où ils se trouvent les Chasseurs de Dragons déjà mal en point tombent au sol manquant de vomir.

Chibi: Yuden!

Happy: Natsu reprenez-vous!

Auris: C'est bien le moment!

L'un des rochers percute à nouveau le wagon Rustyrose observe les étrange créature, puis il réajuste ses lunettes.

Rustyrose: Arche de la matérialisation: PIC D'ACIER!

Du sol sortent des pics de fer sur le chemin des rochers certains de les prennent stoppant net leurs course, l'un d'eux par contre les esquivent et démolie le mur du compartiment. Les passagers terrifier avance dans le wagon suivant alors qu'ils virent l'amas de roche former une créature dont la roche s'aglutine sur une substance noire.

Rustyrose: Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

Auris: Aucune idée...mais je sais où sa va aller!

Il allait attaquer mais une secousse le projette contre un siège alors que la créature projette son bras rocailleux vers lui, il démolie la porte arrière les Chasseurs de Dragons tente de se lever mais se mettent à genoux.

Natsu: Je...j'arrive pas...c'est trop...

Happy: Allez Natsu!

Auris se prépare à affronter la créature quand une autre petite voix interrompt la scène.

Voix: FRACAS DU DRAGON TERRESTRE!

La créature se fait exploser par une attaque physique lancé par.

Auris: Lily!

Lily Rearlight venait d'exploser la créature de pierre sous les yeux des mages.

Chibi: Hein mais Nichiya?

Nichiya arrive essoufflée.

Nichiya: Ouf Beau. Mon prince j'ai suivie mademoiselle qui vous a suivie elle-même.

Auris: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Lily R.: Je voulais moi aussi aider et j'arrive au bon moment...je vais lancer Troia sur eux.

Rustyrose: Tu connais le sortilège?

Lily R.: Wendy et Sherrya me l'ont appris.

Elle lance le sortilège sur les Chasseurs de Dragons qui reprennent leurs esprits.

Natsu: La vache merci. Sinon c'était quoi ce machin?

Yuden: Je sais pas mais la substance on aurait dit celle projeter par Darkness.

Cobra vit alors deux autres créature s'approcher dangereusement du trains mais celle-ci étaient bien plus massif.

Cobra: Problème à deux heures!

Ils virent les deux créature de chaque côté prêts à les écraser.

Yuden: Natsu!

Natsu: C'est partit!

Ils frappent les deux créatures avec une sacré puissance les faisant exploser mais ravageant une partie du wagon.

Rustyrose: On va devoir expliquer les dégâts plus tard...

Voix: Vous voilà.

Ils se retournent pour voir entrer dans leurs compartiment un visage qui ne leur était pas inconnue.

Natsu: Toi!

Auris: Phoenix!

Ils remarquent alors son bras artificielle.

Yuden: Tiens sympa on dirait que t'as récupérer une partie de ton bras!

Phoenix: Toi...votre copain m'a privé de mon bras mais heureusement celui-là est mieux.

Zancrow: En quoi?

Phoenix: En ça!

Il créer une chaîne de flamme qu'il utiliser pour détruire les murs du compartiment qui commence à prendre feu, il claque sa chaîne sur le sol mais Zancrow se trouve à proximité.

Zancrow: POING RAVAGEUR DU DIEU DU FEU!

Il frappe alors Phoenix qui bloque avec son bras et frappe en retour Zancrow mais Auris arrive en renforts pour se faire repousser par le feu de Phoenix qui prend tous le compartiment.

Nichiya: Sa sent le roussis Beau!

Natsu: Lily, Rusty, Cobra allez avec Chibi et Happy à l'avant on se charge de ce clown!

Cobra: T'es sûre?

Yuden: Certains!

Cobra: OK on s'occupe du fragment de la Lame.

Ils partent en avant alors que Phoenix veut les suivre les deux Dragnir le bloquent.

Yuden: Désolée mais t'es à nous.

Phoenix: Vous êtes casse-pieds!

L'autre groupe à peine arriver dans le wagon suivant sente le trains s'arrêter brusquement, ils venaient d'arriver en gare.

Cobra: Arriver.

La porte s'ouvre sur des mages de Titan's Hand.

Chibi: ATTENTION!

Cobra: Hurlement du Dragon Venimeux!

Il projette son souffle qui met KO les mages.

Cobra: Allez on dégage de là! Chibi la pierre!

Chibi sort la pierre offerte par Shinroi et ils virent celle-ci se mettre à briller une sorte de ligne arc-en-ciel se trace sur le sol pour pointer vers l'entre du volcan.

Nichiya: Elle se trouverait dans le volcan?

Une explosion attire leur attention le wagon dans lequel se trouve les mages de feu venait d'exploser projetant des morceau de bois enflammé dans tous les sens.

Phoenix: TEMPÊTE DU PHOENIX!

Ils virent une rafale de flamme se propager et brûler tous les autres wagon déjà vide, Phoenix vit alors Auris face à lui.

Auris: POING RAVAGEUR DE LA DEESSE SOLAIRE!

Il frappe Phoenix qui recule alors que Natsu et Yuden enchaîne un double coup de poings dans le thorax, Zancrow se trouve maintenant face à lui.

Zancrow: FAUX DU DIEU DE FEU!

Il frappe Phoenix avec qui bloque sa lame de feu.

Phoenix: HURLEMENT DU PHOENIX!

Ses flammes frappe Zancrow et le projette à travers le trains sous les yeux des autres mages.

Lily R.: Vite allons chercher le fragment!

Rustyrose: Bien.

Ils se dirigent vers le volcan sous le regard des citoyens terrifier ils virent devant l'entré la Mère Taupe.

Mère Taupe: Chibi que faites-vous ici...et que se passe t-il?

Chibi: Mère Taupe nous avons besoin d'entrée dans le volcan chercher un objets très important!

Mère Taupe: Quoi donc?

Nichiya: Un morceau d'épée beau.

Mère Taupe: Un morceau d'épée? C'est étrange mes enfants ont justement trouvé quelque chose y ressemblant dans le volcan.

Ils sont surpris mais soulagée qu'ils aient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchent, malheureusement des mages de Titan's Hand arrivent.

Mage de Titan's Hand: Vous allez nous donner immédiatement le fragment de l'épée!

Rustyrose: Cobra?

Cobra: On se charge d'eux. Lily toi et les autres allez chercher le morceau.

Lily R.: Compris.

Ils suivent la mère Taupe alors que Cobra se prépare souriant devant les mages de Titan's Hand.

Cobra: J'entends la moindre de vos pensées...

Rustyrose: Vous allez connaître la vrai puissance de la guilde Crime Sorcière!

Lily et les trois exceeds arrivent dans les mines.

Lily R.: Dis donc il fait une de ses chaleurs...

Chibi: Ouais c'était comme ça la première fois qu'on est venu.

Mère Taupe: Suivez-moi.

Ils marchent quelques mètres pour voir tomber du plafond des marre de lave mélanger à de la matière noire, qui forme des tas de slim enflammé rampant vers eux.

Chibi: AH c'est quoi?

Lily R.: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON TERRESTRE!

Elle balaye la créature sur leurs chemins mais sentent des secousses dans la mine.

Happy: Sa tremble?

Mère Taupe: Oui depuis la catastrophe a Crocus un monstre a élue domicile ici!

Nichiya: Un monstre! Les choses prennent une tournure grave...

Chibi: Je suis sûre que le retour de Darkness imminent y est pour quelque chose.

Mère Taupe: Suivez-moi.

Ils suivent la Mère Taupe et arrive dans son antre ils la suivent au fond de la pièce pour voir entreposer sur un piédestal un morceau de métal qui dégage des lueurs arc-en-ciel sur celle-ci est gravé diverse symbole qui était inconnue aux Exceeds.

Lily R.: Là voilà...

Chibi: La Lame d'Yggdrasil.

Pendant de ce temps dans la guilde d'Heaven Tribe Crow soupire en observant les reflet arc-en-ciel sur les murs.

Crow: Je m'ennuie pourquoi je suis pas partit avec les autres?

Raven: Tu es encore faible je te signal tu dois attendre pour qu'on soit sûre que le sceau marche correctement.

Crow: Mais...

Yuki: Ne t'en fais pas je suis sûre que tes compagnons savent se débrouiller sans toi.

Crow soupire et marche le long de la grande table de réunion et s'appuie sur un mur.

Crow: Cet endroit est grand sa ne m'étonnerais pas de découvrir d'autre secret d'Odin et...

A ce moment le pans du mur sur lequel il s'appuie disparaît et il dévale alors une série d'escalier sous le regard des mages présent, Lucy et Reby se lève pour aller le voir avec les petites filles.

Amy: ONCLE CROW!

Nashi: Tu vas bien?!

Crow: Ouais...descendez je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose.

Raven: Espérons qu'il est trouvé quelque chose d'utile.

Ils descendent dans les sous-terrain pour y voir une sorte de gigantesque laboratoire où ils virent diverse cuve contenant de multiples substance de toutes les couleurs, ils virent alors au centre une lacrima de communication entreposer sur un grand bureau avec de multiples livre et d'autres photo.

Shinroi: On dirait le laboratoire d'Odin...

Raven: Laboratoire? Pourquoi?

Yuki observe les notes emmagasiner certaines montre les schémas semblables à un dragon, mais ce dragon n'était pas Darkness.

Yuki: Bahamuth...

Shinroi s'approche et observe les croquis montrant l'anatomie du Dragon il lit le registre.

Shinroi: Du langage codée heureusement je connais le code...

Lucy: Sa nous apprend quoi?

Reby: Lu-chan venez voir!

Ils s'approchent de Reby lisant des textes.

Reby: Ce sont d'autres note du journal d'Amaterasu! Celle-ci concernent la Lame d'Yggdrasil!

Lucy: Vraiment?

Reby: Oui et d'après ce que je lis la Lame ouvre un accès à un endroit appelé le Bifrost une sorte de pont arc-en-ciel qui relie les monde.

Lucy observent les dessins d'Amaterasu magnifique montrant un grand pont arc-en-ciel qui se divise en plusieurs branche.

Lucy: C'est quoi ces branches?

Reby: Sans doute des chemins menant à d'autres mondes...selon elle il existe une infinité de réalité. D'où le fait de briser la lame pour éviter que ces réalités ne soit menacer.

Shinroi: Oh non...

Ils se tournent vers Shinroi.

Shinroi: Odin qu'as-tu fait!

Yuki: Shinroi?

Shinroi: Odin...il tentait de trouver un moyen de canaliser la magie de Bahamuth dans un corps...

Reby: Quoi?

Shinroi: Si vous voulez Odin a tenter de créer le Chasseur ultime...ces cuves contient des lacrimas de Dragons, mais aussi de dieu et de Démon.

Crow: Attends...tu veux dire...

Shinroi: Odin...a créer un Chasseurs maniant toutes les magies de Chasseurs de Dragons, de Dieu et de Démons.

Raven se rappelle alors de la force de Yoku.

Raven: Et ce Chasseur ultime c'est...

Shinroi: Yoku.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les autres groupes vont aussi se retrouver confronté aux autres mages de Titan's Hand pour récupérer la Lame d'Yggdrasil, pendant ce temps Odin et Esmeralda tente de s'enfuir de la base de Titan's Hand tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Un chemin vers Asgard".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic je vous dis à la prochain tchao.**


	173. Chapitre 173: Un chemin vers Asgard

**L'arc Titan's Hand se poursuit avec les autres équipes qui doivent retrouver les morceaux de la Lame d'Yggdrasil alors qu'Odin et Esmeralda tente d'échapper à leurs geôliers, alors que le rideau se lève sur Yoku et ses origines.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 173: Un chemin vers Asgard.**

Dans les cellules du QG de Titan's Hand Esmeralda et Odin sont toujours prisonniers dans leurs cellules, l'ancienne maîtresse de Griffin Wing est assise réfléchissant à toutes les alternatives pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper.

Odin: Tu as trouvé un moyen de t'enfuir?

Esmeralda: J'ai essayé d'abord de me reposer...les tortures de la Chasse sont intense et tu le sais.

Odin: Oui...mais que voulait-il?

Esmeralda: Connaître l'emplacement du dernier fragments d'âme de Darkness.

Odin observe Esmeralda.

Odin: Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé?

Esmeralda: Non et ça c'est du temps gagner pour nous ce fragments est indétectable pour eux...mais aussi pour nous.

Odin: Bon sang...si jamais ils parviennent à mettre la main dessus...

Esmeralda: Ce monde devra affronter un Dieu.

Odin: Pour l'instant nous devons sortir...je...je dois réparer mes erreurs...

Esmeralda observe Odin surprise.

Esmeralda: Tes erreurs de quoi parles-tu?

Odin: Yoku...c'est...c'est à cause de moi...si il...si il prévoie de renverser les Dieux.

Esmeralda: Explique-toi.

Odin: Sa c'est passé il y a quelques années...un peut après que la Tour du Paradis ne disparaisse.

 _"Des années plus tôt"._

 _Dans le bureau d'Odin celui-ci attends quelqu'un la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Yoku, portant un manteau noire le regard sévère._

 _Odin: Te voilà...tu as réussie?_

 _Yoku: Oui...mais pouvez-vous me dire à quoi sa rime?_

 _Il pose un sac pleins de lacrima sur le bureau d'Odin;_

 _Odin: Je prévoie pour l'avenirs Yoku...suis-moi._

 _Il se dirige vers un mur et pose sa main sur une roche dévoilant un passage vers son laboratoire, Yoku y vit toutes les cuves de liquide._

 _Yoku: Qu'est-ce que?_

 _Odin: Yoku...les prochains temps vont être sombre...cela fait des siècles que j'amasse assez de magie pour une solution._

 _Yoku: Une solution quel solution?_

 _Odin: Je ne vais pas te le cacher plus longtemps...ce monde va être ravagée par des calamités qui datent de l'époque sombre. L'Âge des Ténèbres._

 _Yoku: Ce ne sont que des contes..._

 _Odin: Comme la Chasse Sauvage...pendant longtemps tes aïeux ont pensé que la Chasse était une légende mais tu as eu la preuve qu'elle existe. Par ailleurs on rapporte des phénomènes étranges partout dans Fiore et la Tour du Paradis à enclenché une suite d'événement ne pouvant être stoppé. Yoku...dans ses cuves se trouves des lacrimas de Dragons, Démon et Dieu._

 _Yoku observent les cuves surpris._

 _Yoku: Et...quel...quel est mon rôle?_

 _Odin: Je ne te le cache pas...la Chasse Sauvage est plus puissante que moi...que nous actuellement et elle ne va pas tarder à retrouver leurs congénères des créatures des Ténèbres ne cherchant que la résurrection de leurs maître...Darkness._

 _Yoku: Le nom dans les livres..._

 _Odin: Ce nom est crains par moi...mais aussi par les Dieux...son envoyé va bientôt entrer en jeux..._

 _Il montre une affiche du Dragon de la Fin des Temps._

 _Odin: Bahamuth..._

 _Yoku: Vous voulez que..._

 _Odin: Tu absorbes les pouvoirs des lacrimas les pouvoirs des trois types de Chasseurs réunis te permettrait de tenir contre Bahamuth...mais je dois te prévenir cela peut-être dangereux._

 _Yoku: Je m'en moque...si sa peut venger ma petite fille..._

 _Odin soupire et prépare Yoku qui s'allonge sur la table pour qu'Odin injecte les lacrimas dans son corps, Yoku commence à trembler les lacrimas réunis bouillonnent en lui. Il grogne de douleurs puis après plusieurs minute d'une insupportable douleur, Yoku laisse s'échapper une aura élémentaire qu'Odin reconnaît il stoppe alors sa machine._

 _Odin: Yoku?_

 _Yoku se relève dans ses yeux bouillonnent l'énergie des lacrimas._

 _Yoku: Je me sens...vivant..._

 _Odin: Yoku._

 _Yoku: Que dois-je faire?_

 _Odin sourit devant son plan qui a fonctionné._

 _"Fin du Flash-back"_

Esmeralda avait entendue l'histoire d'Odin et ne savait pas quoi pensé.

Esmeralda: Odin...

Odin: Je sais...mais quand j'ai vue la perle sortir de la Tour du Paradis...et le schéma qu'Ama avait prédit...j'ai paniqué. Et aujourd'hui j'en paye les conséquences pour avoir agi comme un lâche...

Voix: Au-delà de tous ce que tu peux imaginer.

Ils virent Yoku devant la cellule le regard sévère.

Yoku: Tu as abandonné tous ceux que tu aimais pour une Déesse lâche qui a abandonné son peuple.

Odin: Tu ne sais rien Yoku...Amaterasu est partit pour justement contrer Darkness!

Yoku: Elle a été incapable de le vaincre mais moi j'en ait la force.

Odin: Non tu en es loin...Darkness ne fera qu'une bouché de toi.

Yoku: Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu t'es battu au côté d'elle, elle a été trop faible mais moi j'ai la force nécessaire pour battre n'importe qui.

Odin: Yoku...

Yoku: De tout façon tu as déjà perdu...je sais que la Lame ne sera pas complète, il n'y a que 7 emplacement sur les huits!

Odin ricane légèrement.

Odin: Hé bien tu peux encore chercher personne ne sait où se trouve celle-ci...ni moi, ni Shinroi, ni qui que ce soit d'autres. Seul Ama connaît son emplacement.

Yoku s'approche furieux alors qu'une petite voix s'élève de derrière Yoku.

Voix: Du coup on va devoir trouver la Dragonne hein Yoku?

Ils virent Shinsui arriver souriante.

Shinsui: Comme ça on saura où se trouve la Lame.

Esmeralda: Vous ne le savez pas les Dragons ont tous disparut, on ne sait pas où ils sont.

Yoku: Tu mens!

Odin: Je ne mens pas j'ignore où Ama est aller avec les autres, la seule chose qu'elle m'ait dite avant est qu'elle le faisait pour la destruction de Darkness.

Yoku: Dans ce cas elle est encore plus lâche que les autres...

Odin se relève furieux.

Odin: Ama est courageuse Yoku...elle est la seule à avoir crier à une assemblée d'aristocrate trouillard que nous devions nous battre contre le Roi Sorcier, lorsqu'on l'a envoyé baladé elle n'a pas baisser les bras elle a trouver de l'aide ailleurs pour affronter l'ennemie. Elle à guider ce monde vers la paix aujourd'hui les mages ne sont plus vue comme des parias et peuvent aider la population!

Yoku: Pourquoi les aider?

Ils sont surpris.

Yoku: Pourquoi aider une bande de lâche qui n'a pas bouger le petit doigts et vous a persécutez? A cause d'eux Darkness est une réalité!

Esmeralda: A l'époque tu n'imaginais pas la peur et la misère qui sévissait...la magie était un art nouveau...les gens en avait peur car des êtres ignobles s'en servaient pour commettre des actes horribles. La magie était aussi reliée à la Chasse Sauvage qui a l'époque représentait une menace aussi importante que Zeleph où les guildes noires!

Yoku: Mais vous le savez comme moi...Zeleph n'est pas notre ennemi.

Odin observe Yoku.

Odin: Alors tu l'as rencontré?

Yoku: Non...les mages de Tartaros me l'ont dit.

Ils sont surpris des dirent de Yoku qui se tourne vers eux.

Yoku: Ils m'ont dit que l'humanité était une plaie, qu'à cause d'eux le mal qu'ils ont causé ont nourris les forces des Ténèbres...j'ai alors trouvé la solution...prendre la place des Dieux...grâce à toi Odin je sais comment faire.

 _"Flash-back"_

 _Dans une bibliothèque Yoku lit des manuscrits quand Odin arrive._

 _Odin: Yoku?_

 _Yoku: Maître._

 _Odin: Que fais-tu?_

 _Yoku: Je crois avoir trouvé le moyen de contrer Darkness..._

 _Odin soupire._

 _Odin: Yoku...Darkness est..._

 _Yoku: Ecoutez si nous parvenons à communiquer avec les Dieux peut-être qu'ils accepteront de nous prêter mains..._

 _Odin: Les Dieux ne nous aideront pas..._

 _Yoku est choqué alors qu'Odin observe l'extérieur._

 _Odin: Il y a longtemps qu'ils ont scellé les portes d'Asgard...et l'ont renforcé à l'aide de puissant sortilège._

 _Yoku: Quoi! Mais pourquoi?_

 _Odin: Par peur...ils ont peur Yoku. Ils savent que l'âme de Darkness sera bientôt reformé...la dernière fois qu'il était complet il a tenté d'enfoncer les portes pour s'emparer d'Asgard. Cette terre est un liens vers les autres réalité...Darkness a une influence sur une grande majorité voir la totalité d'entre elle...si il parvenait à rassembler les forces de ses royaumes alors...rien ne pourras l'arrêter. Pas même le plans..._

 _Il avait chuchoté cette dernière partie mais Yoku se lève et renverse tous ce qui se trouve sur la table._

 _Yoku: Mais c'est pas vrai! DES DIEUX QUI NOUS ABANDONNENT !_

 _Odin: Calme-toi Yoku...la seule chose a faire c'est de patienter..._

 _Yoku: Patienter? Mais quel est donc ce plans? Vous l'avez dit Darkness a son pouvoirs dans le multivers._

 _Odin: Oui...mais cette essence est coupé de lui...elle est endormies. Si nous ouvrons les voies vers Asgard alors il deviendra totalement indestructible à toute magie. Moi et mes amis avons un seul objectifs...anéantir toute trace de Darkness dans les univers mais pour cela il ne doit pas atteindre Asgard._

 _Yoku: Je ne comprend pas._

 _Odin: Ecoute Darknees a un pouvoir très dangereux si nous parvenions à le détruire ici il se réincarnera dans un autre Univers, pour reprendre ses forces et revenir. Alors que si nous le détruisons tout en le privant de son liens avec les autres Univers...son essence sera éradiquer dans toutes les dimensions, et alors il sera définitivement détruit._

 _Yoku: Mais dans ce cas nous allons avoir besoin des Dieux!  
_

 _Odin: Non...simplement que tu restes patient._

 _Yoku: JE N'ATTENDRAIS PLUS! CES BARBARES ONT MASSACRE MON CLAN JE LES TUERAIS MOI-MÊME!_

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Yoku observe Odin soupirant.

Yoku: Je prendrais la place de ces Dieu incapable d'appliquer la justice.

Esmeralda: Tu es fou...tu vas tous faire échouer!

Yoku: J'ai en moi la force j'éradiquerais Darkness dans chaque Dimenssions s'il le faut!

Odin: Tu ne pourras pas...

Yoku: Pas tant que je n'aurais pas la Lame et Thorra!

Esmeralda: Thorra? Pourquoi l'avoir?

Odin reste silencieux alors Shinsui s'incruste dans la conversation.

Shinsui: Parce que...elle est le chemin qui mène à Asgard alors Yoku on y va?

Yoku prit Shinsui sur son épaule laissant Esmeralda et Odin seul, mais Odin retire ses menottes.

Esmeralda: Odin quand?

Odin: Quand je suis arrivé ici...Yoku est puissant mais sur le plans de l'intelligence...

Esmeralda: Tu vas me dire tout de suite ce que prévoie Yoku!

Odin: Tu n'as pas compris? Il va endiguer la racine qui permet à Darkness de ce nourrir...l'Humanité.

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bouts de Fiore la guilde Sabertooth en l'occurrence Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Dobengal et Rufus accompagner de Jura, Gildarts, Cana et Bacchus.

Bacchus: Hé ben le trajets était long...

Ils virent les vastes plaines où se trouvait des ruines ici et là certaines donnent sous terre.

Gildarts: Bon quelqu'un sait où on doit chercher ce fragment?

Cana: Non mais ces ruines serait un bon début.

Lector: Dis voir Sting tu peux sentir l'odeur d'Amaterasu, elle doit sentir comme Yuden non?

Sting: Ben pas vraiment...enfin je sais pas...

Minerva: Comment ça tu sais pas!

Rogue: Les Chasseurs de Dragons ont tous une odeur différentes de leurs parents, et vue qu'on ne connaît pas l'odeur d'Amaterasu.

Sting: En plus l'odeur à dût partir depuis un bon moment.

Gildarts: Dans ce cas...on va utiliser la pierre de Shinroi solution encore plus facile.

Il fouille sur lui puis au bouts de quelques minutes.

Gildarts: Heu...

Canna: Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oubliée dans le trains...

Gildarts: Heu...excusez-moi...j'ai...j'ai été déconcentré par une coccinelle...

Canna furieuse observe son père.

Canna: Cette coccinelle sa ne serait pas une jolie blonde en face de nous!

Jura: Comment trouver le fragment sans la pierre?

Voix: Heureusement que j'étais-là.

Ils se tournent vers la source de la voix pour voir.

Sting: Thorra?

Minerva: Tu fais quoi ici?

Thorra: Disons que j'ai envoyé les autres suivre vos compagnons. Par contre essayer de faire plus attention Gildarts.

Elle sort la pierre de sa sacoche alors que Gildarts eu une mine gênée, la pierre commence à vibrer et pointer sous leurs pieds.

Rufus: Il semble que nous allons devoir descendre...non?

Sting: Super...

Ils s'approchent des ruines pour voir qu'il s'agit d'habitations dont il n'en reste quasiment rien, ils virent alors un accès souterrain prêts des ruines de ce qui semble être un ancien temple.

Minerva: Je parie 500 000 joyaux que notre récompense se trouve là-dessous.

Rogue: Faisons attention car je pense que Titan's Hand se trouve sans doute là-dessous.

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose.

Ils descendent les escaliers doucement mais Minerva sent un courant d'air étrange.

Minerva: Attendez...j'ai comme un mauvais préssentiment.

Jura: Moi aussi...comme si la mort attendez en bas de ses marches.

Sting observent à l'avant l'obscurité gagnant l'endroit.

Sting: A t-on vraiment le choix?

Rufus: Laissez-moi éclairer l'endroit. Magie de modelage: Lumière du Continent Ouest!

Un flash lumineux se produit chassant l'obscurité ils virent alors une entrée d'où s'échappe des lueur arc-en-ciel.

Sting: Bien joué Rufus.

Voix: Oui merci.

Ils sont alors attirée par une force à l'intérieur des ruines pour arriver dans une immense salle soutenue par des colonnes, au centre un piédestal sur lequel se tient un morceau de la Lame. Mais juste devant sort d'un tas d'ossement le Baron souriant s'appuyant sur sa canne.

Le Baron: Je savais que Thorra nous conduirais pile dans le lieux où repose la Lame...j'ai eu raison de te suivre.

Canna: Un mage de Titan's Hand.

Le Baron: Plus précisément je suis le Baron...et vous êtes mes proies.

Minerva: Charmant mais t'es en désavantage ici.

Le Baron: Oh vraiment?

Il claque des doigts et du sol commence à sortir des cadavres en putréfactions du sol, toutes sont armées d'outils de fermier rouiller. Le Baron claque des doigts et des lueurs vertes anime des statues qui sortent de leurs socles pour s'avancer vers eux.

Le Baron: Et maintenant?

Sting: Whoua pas mal ton pouvoir.

Le Baron: Les morts n'ont aucun secret pour moi...

Il frappe le sol avec sa canne faisant sortir une vague de tête de morts qui se dirige vers les mage.

Jura: GRANDE MURAILLE!

Une muraille se dresse sur le chemin de l'assaut du Baron qui sourit.

Le Baron: Sa ne m'étonne pas tu es cinquième dans la hiérarchie des mages Sacré Jura. Mais moi je suis numéros 3 dans la hiérarchie de Titan's Hand.

Sting: Seulement? Nous on est numéros deux comme meilleur guilde de Fiore!

Thorra: Pardon?

Sting: Ouais je me suis évanouie après Auris.

Tous: Sa ne signifie rien.

Sting: QUOI?

Le Baron: La jeunesse de cette époque est désinvolte...elle ne pourras pas empêcher le cataclysme qui arrive. Les Dragons ont eu tord de vous laisser les rênes.

Sting et Rogue se tourne vers le Baron furieux.

Rogue: T'as fait une grande erreurs.

Sting: Oh moins les Dragons ne sont pas des minables cherchant à détruire le monde!

Le Baron: Nous ne le détruisons pas nous le purgeons de la racaille qu'est l'humanité.

Sting déploie son aura sacré alors que Rogue son aura ombreuse.

Sting: JE VOIS PAS LA DIFFERENCE!

Ils foncent tous les deux sur le Baron.

Jura: Attendez!

Ils arrivent à proximité mais sont balayé par une vague de tête de morts les éloignant du Baron.

Minerva: Sting! Rogue!

Sting et Rogue se relève.

Sting: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SACREE!

Rogue: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE L'OMBRE!

Ils projettent leurs attaques sur le Baron qui s'enfonce dans les os à ses pieds pour esquiver l'assauts touchant un groupe de zombie, pour réapparaître derrière eux sa canne pointer vers eux.

Le Baron: Trop lent.

Une autre vague de tête de mort se dirige vers eux mais percute une muraille en pierre, alors que Thorra arrive en face du Baron le poings chargé d'éclair et de glace. Elle frappe alors le Baron qui bloque avec sa canne mais le fait reculer légèrement.

Le Baron: Je vois...tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup!

Thorra: Je ne laisserais pas les autres combattre à ma place.

Le Baron: Pourtant tu vas avoir besoin de leur aide.

Les cadavres s'avance vers les mages qui observent le Baron sourire à la situation.

Gildarts: J'espère que sa ira pour les autres.

Pendant ce temps l'équipe de Gajeel et Kai arrivent a destination ils se trouvaient au abord de la station Akane là où ils avaient affronté les amis d'Erza.

Jubia: Je me rappelle de cette endroit.

Kai: Ouais c'est là qu'on a rencontré la petite amie de Yuden...sa fait bizarre de plus le charrier avec ça.

Hippolyte: L'atmosphère est calme...mais je sens aussi une énergie noir au loin...

Lily: C'est pas ici qu'étais la fameuse Tour du Paradis.

Jubia: Si...d'ailleurs Jubia en a encore des frissons...

Voix: Hé!

Ils se tournent pour voir arriver Shaw et Wally.

Scylla: Shaw!

Shaw: Soeurette on est venue vous filez un coup de main.

Wally: Ouais Shinroi voulait vous donner ça.

Il sort la pierre arc-en-ciel.

Hippolyte: Oh...je me disais bien qu'on avait oublié quelque chose...

Lena: Vous pourriez faire plus attention avant de partir comme des bourrins.

Wally observe l'horizon comme Shaw.

Wally: Sa fait sept ans...

Shaw: Ouais...on doit remercier Fairy Tail...

Scylla soupire.

Scylla: Grâce à eux...nos familles sont réunis...

Shaw sourit alors qu'elle pointe la pierre en avant et vit une ligne se diriger vers l'horizon plus précisément vers l'emplacement de l'ancienne Tour du Paradis.

Scylla: Quoi c'est une plaisanterie!

Kai: Sa pointe vers l'emplacement de la Tour...

Lily: Ouais sympa même en sept ans la zone doit encore grouiller de particule Aethernano.

Lena: Y aller serait du suicide.

Shaw: Mais la question la plus importante est de savoir pourquoi elle aurait caché un morceau de la lame à notre ancienne prison!

A ce moment tous le monde se pose des questions sauf Gajeel et Kai qui observent Shaw.

Kai: Hé si sa se trouve avant y'avais pas la Tour du Paradis.

Shaw: Elle était présentent depuis 10 ans comment...

Scylla: Shaw...on verras ça plus tard pour l'instant on doit aller là-haut retrouver la Lame d'Yggdrasil avant Titan's Hand.

Gajeel: Pour ça va falloir nager longtemps.

Hippolyte: Ou acheter un navire et aller là-haut.

Gajeel et Kai blêmissent.

Gajeel et Kai: OH NON!

Ils louent donc un bateau pour les conduire à proximité de la Tour du Paradis, Gajeel et Kai sont penché sur les rebord de l'embarcation.

Kai: Rappelle-moi...d'exploser Hippolyte...

Gajeel: Pas si je le fais...avant...

Scylla: On est arriver...sa pointe en bas...

Lena: Dans ce cas.

Elle prend sa forme humaine avec un maillot de bain blancs deux pièce.

Lena: Va falloir plonger.

Jubia: Jubia peut créer des bulles d'air.

Kai: OK fais en pour ceux qui peuvent pas respirer sous l'eau...

Elle créer des bulles d'air puis ils plongent tous pour se diriger au fond de la mer pour commencer à apercevoir des ruines aquatique.

Scylla: Là-haut...on est loin de la Tour du Paradis...cet endroit à dût abriter une ancienne civilisation aquatique.

A ce moment Gajeel bloque de justesse une lance de fer ils virent alors nager prêts d'eux des créatures horribles ressemblant à des hommes poissons couvert de matière noire formant des membres difforme, leurs têtes ressemblant à des murènes aux dents acérée est aussi couverte de matière noire d'où sorte des cristaux jaune.

Wally: Whoua ceux-là sont pas Dandy du tout...

L'un d'eux fonce sur lui mais Scylla s'interpose.

Scylla: TAILLADE DU DEMON DES MERS!

Elle découpe la créature avec sa magie alors que les autres les encerclent, Gajeel sort sa lame et découpe les monstre comme Lily et Lena.

Lena: Ils sont trop nombreux!

Shaw: On doit dégager et vite!

Gajeel: OK poussez vous! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Son souffle balaye une portions des monstres pour forcer un passage vers les ruines, Hippolyte se retourne.

Hippolyte: COLERE DU DIEU MARIN!

A ce moment des courant violant frappent les créatures qui sont repoussé voir réduit en morceau, les mages virent la force d'Hippolyte qui rejoins ses alliées qui s'approchent de la structure aquatique. Ils arrivent dans une poche d'air donnant sur des ruines magnifique, ils virent de multiples sculpture représentant un peuple d'homme poisson très différents de ce qu'ils avaient vue. Ils avaient le visage plus humains et des sortes de nageoires sur leurs avants-bras, au fond ils virent une statue représentant une femme aux long cheveux avec des gravures représentant des peintures.

Gajeel: Whoua...sa je reconnais.

Kai: On dirait Amaterasu...mais d'Edolas...

Lily: Peut-être qu'elle peut se changer en humaine comme Acnologia.

Scylla: En attendant sortons de l'eau...j'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvaise surprise.

Ils sortent de l'eau pour voir alors plus précisément des ossements partout, ils furent choqué de voir que certains appartenaient à des enfants où de jeune bébé.

Jubia: Oh mon dieu...

Ils avancent pour voir que certains ossements sont réunis comme si ils c'étaient blottit les uns contre les autres.

Scylla: C'est quoi ces ossements...

Voix: Ce sont ceux des Atlantes.

Ils virent un portails de couleurs arc-en-ciel apparaître et d'où sort Heimdall avec quelques mages de Titan's Hand.

Scylla: Titan's Hand!

Hippolyte: Heimdall...

Gajeel: C'est toi qui a fait ça?

Heimdall: Non...ce sont les légions du Dieu Obscure...il approche je le sens.

Shaw: La Chasse Sauvage...a fait ça? Mais on est...

Heimdall: La mer ne les arrêtent pas...rien ne peut les arrêter c'est pour ça que nous devons agir en prenant la place des Dieux!

Hippolyte: C'est ridicule vous ne serez pas plus puissant en prenant leurs place! D'ailleurs je doute que vous arrivez à leur cheville!

Heimdall: Nous le devons c'est notre destin de protéger ce monde...en se débarrassant de la source du pouvoir de Darkness...l'Humanité.

Ils sont horrifiée de ces paroles alors que la porte du fond s'ouvre pour laisser transparaître le fragment de la Lame Yggdrasil, ses reflets arc-en-ciel baignant la salle d'une douce lueur chaleureuse.

Gajeel: Voilà la Lame...

Les Mages de Titan's Hand et Heimdall se mettent entre eux et la Lame.

Scylla: Ouais mais va falloir se débarrasser! GROGNEMENT DU DIEU MARIN!

Elle projette un souffle d'eau Heimdall lève le bras créant un portail arc-en-ciel juste en face de lui pour absorber l'attaque, il tend son autre bras en haut pour en créer un autre au-dessus des mages qui esquivent rapidement le souffle de Scylla qui fissure le sol.

Wally: On va voir si tu peux résister à ça!

Il se divise et tire sur un de ses morceaux pour dévier l'attaque et l'envoyer droit sur Heimdall, qui dévie l'attaque avec un autre portail.

Heimdall: Inutile de faire des attaques dans le dos...je bloquerais toujours chacune d'elle!

Gajeel: Dans ce cas on va t'avoir de front! LAME DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Il fonce et attaque Heimdall qui créer un portail qui envoie Gajeel sur Kai qui bloque son assaut.

Kai: Tu fous quoi?!

Hippolyte utilise son eau pour tenter de l'atteindre sans succès tous comme Jubia et Shaw, Heimdall se tenait devant eux sans aucune attaque ne l'ayant atteint.

Heimdall: Vous n'arriverez pas à me battre!

Gajeel: Je parie que les autres s'amusent comme des fous.

Du côté du groupe d'Erza la Reine des Fées se taille un chemin dans la forêt de Wors en compagnie de sa sœur, Azuma, Evy et Achille.

Achille: Vous semblez savoir où on se dirige.

Nala: Disons qu'il y a sept ans on est venue ici.

Evy: Ah oui pour défaire les Oracion Seis...comment c'était?

Erza: Éprouvant le plus gros défi c'était Kali et Zero, les autres étaient possédés.

Azuma: Jellal et Jycrain ne sont pas là?

Nala: Non ils ont décidé de superviser la recherche de la base de Titan's Hand avec notre maître et Precht.

Erza s'arrête tous le monde fut surpris mais ils virent alors les ruines du Nirvana aujourd'hui recouvert par la verdure une petit lac c'est même formé, offrant un spectacle magnifique.

Nala: C'est...le Nirvana...

Erza: Oui...aujourd'hui la nature reprend ces droits.

Achille: C'est magnifique...on peut dire que vous apportez la lumière avec vous Fairy Tail...

Ils entendent des bruits dans les buissons Erza se change en armure de la nature pour utiliser ses épées flottante et bloquer les projectiles tirer depuis des buissons, les mages se préparent à l'assaut pour voir des Mages de Titan's Hand sortir de là.

Mage de Titan's Hand: Voilà Fairy Tai...

Soudain ils virent des lianes autour de leurs jambes et les tirent dedans la dernière chose qu'entends Erza et ses compagnons sont les hurlements d'agonie des mages de Titan's Hand.

Nala: C'était quoi?

Evy: Je sens...une terrible force maléfique.

A ce moment sortent des buissons des créature horrible un amalgame de branche unifiée par de la matière visqueuse noire, les créature se déplace en gesticulant dans tous les sens. L'une d'elle projette ses lianes vers les mages mais Achille bloque avec son bouclier, Nala sort son armure de la guerrière de feu et tranche les racines faisant grogner la créature.

Evy: LIENS DE GAÏA!

Des racines plus massive balaye un groupe de monstre alors que Nala les calcinent, Erza taillade les monstre avec Achille alors qu'Azuma les découpent avec des feuilles.

Azuma: Ils sont nombreux! Reculez!

Ils reculent derrière Azuma qui tend ses bras.

Azuma: TERRA CLAMARE!

Une explosions se produit éliminant tous les monstres mais laissant un cratère là où se trouvait des arbres, ils remarquent alors que la zone regorge de matière noire et d'ossement.

Evy: Mon dieu...

Nala: Cette matière...la même que celle que produit Darkness...

Achille: Sa puissance doit continuer de grimper...je crains que son influence sur notre monde ne va faire que grimper.

Erza: Continuons nous devons trouver le lieux où repose le fragment de la Lame!

Evy: Par là...je le sens.

Ils suivent Evy sans se rendre compte qu'une araignée entièrement noire avec un oeil de démon les observait, caché dans les arbres la mage Arachnée vit les mages s'approcher de l'endroit où se trouve la lame.

Arachnée: Oh...les sœurs Titania...je vais faire de vous mon déjeuner.

Le groupe arrivent alors à des ruines qu'Erza et Nala connaissait bien.

Erza: C'est...là où se trouvait Cait Shelter...

Elle observe Nala qui approuve elles rejoignent l'emplacement de l'ancienne guilde pour voir que tout est en ruine, mais Evy remarque alors une trappe au sol.

Evy: Par là.

Erza la vit mais remarque alors une grosse forme au-dessus d'elle.

Erza: EVY!

Une lance se plante dans la forme qui s'écrase au sol il s'agissait d'une grosse tarentule, Evy observe Achille retirer sa lance de l'araignée.

Achille: Tu vas bien?

Evy: Sa ira...mais la prochaine fois préviens!

Voix: Quel dommage je l'aimais bien.

Ils se retournent pour voir face à eux Arachnée souriante alors que deux grosses mygales arrivent, elles avaient la taille d'un berger allemand adulte et surtout d'énorme mâchoire pourvue de dent.

Evy: Arachnée!

Erza veut l'attaquer mais Arachnée emprisonne ses jambes dans de la toile.

Erza: Qu'est-ce que...

Arachnée: Allons Titania est-ce des manières devant une future Déesse?

Nala: Toi une Déesse je savais pas qu'on prenait des femmes aussi laide!

Arachnée: Toi tu vas le regretter! TOILE DE FEU!

Elle tends sa main et lance une toile enflammé que Nala évite elle revêt son armure des eaux, et attaque Arachnée mais l'une de ses araignée s'interpose.

Arachnée: Trop lente!

Nala: Dis plutôt que tu aime te cacher derrière tes sous-fifres!

Arachnée: Les autres mages ce sont fait avoir par l'influence du Dieu Obscure...comme beaucoup de mes bébé...

Azuma: Quoi tes araignées...

Arachnée: Elles restent des insectes et sont touché par les maléfices du Dieu Obscure...certaines sont devenus agressive j'ai dût les abattre pour éviter de me faire dévorer.

Evy: Pauvre chou tu vas me faire pleurer! POING DE GAÏA!

Elle frappe Arachnée qui recule mais celle-ci siffle d'autres araignée arrivent sur le groupe, qui commencent à repousser les hordes d'arachnides pendant qu'Erza parvint à se dégager de sa prison de toile.

Erza: Les autres sont en danger...

Dans les hautes montagnes le groupe de Grey et Léon arrivent à proximité du lieux où vivait Ul, Ultia accompagné de Meldy observent les environs Ultia se sentait nostalgique. Elle sent alors la main d'Aline sur son épaule.

Aline: Je sais ce que tu ressens...sa fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici...

Ultia: Je viens ici de temps en temps...pour...méditer.

Ultia baisse le regard des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Ultia: J'aurais...

Meldy: Maman...

Ultia: J'aurais aimé que ta soeur...soit là...

Meldy eu alors les larmes aux yeux en repensant à Ulia.

Meldy: Moi aussi...mais elle voudrait qu'on continue d'avancer...

Ils entendent alors Grey et Léon se disputer avec Modi.

Modi: Avouez vous êtes perdue!

Léon: Non c'est Grey qui n'arrive pas à se rappeler du chemin!

Grey: Dixit le mec qui sait pas lire une carte!

Léon: FAIT GAFFE JE VAIS...

Aline: LEON! GREY!

Ils observent Aline furieuse qui soupire.

Aline: Sérieusement vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire? Je vous signal qu'on est là pour chercher un truc important...bon on est loin?

Modi sort la pierre qui trace le chemin dans la neige.

Modi: Non par là...et vous deux bouclez là vous allez déclenché une avalanche!

Ils avancent tranquillement jusqu'à s'arrêter pour voir au loin des formes de la taille d'une bête à quatre patte, ils reconnaissent alors les créatures face à eux.

Grey: Des Molosses de la Chasse...

Les Molosses sentent leurs présences alors qu'elle dévore un bouc, elles se tournent vers les mages qui se tiennent prêts.

Meldy: MAGUILTY SPEAR!

Elle projette des lances magiques sur les créatures qui courent vers eux, elle en touche un mais un autre lui saute dessus mais se fait briser la mâchoire par une grosse perle d'Ultia qui la manipule le regard haineux.

Ultia: Vous ne toucherez pas à ma fille!

Elle projette son orbe sur les Molosses alors que Grey et Léon se déshabille.

Grey: Allez mon vieux!

Léon: Montrons leur l'entraînement de Ul! DRAGON DE GLACE!

Grey: ROUE DE GLACE!

Leurs attaques frappe de pleins fouet les créatures les dernières arrivent à leurs niveau mais sont transpercer par des épées de glace, ils virent Aline qui avait des épées de glace autour d'elle. Un Molosse menace de l'avoir dans son dos.

Grey: ALINE!

La créature se fait transpercer par une lame de glace créer par Modi.

Modi: Voilà qui devrait être régler.

Voix: Je ne crois pas mon frère...

Ils virent alors plus loin souriant accompagné d'une meute de loup de neige.

Modi: FALKI!

Le Mage de glace de Titan's Hand les mains dans les poches observent son frère en lâchant un sourire provoquant.

Falki: Alors...bror...comment tu te sens maintenant que t'as goûter au pouvoir des Titan?

Modi furieux projette des pics de glace sur Falki qui lève le bras créant un mur de neige qui bloque les assauts, il rit en voyant les mages.

Falki: Allez même Fairy Tail a fait mieux...alors toi. Tu es pitoyable incapable de protéger tes proches...les gens que tu aimes...tu te souviens d'elle?

Modi furieux se lance à l'assaut de Falki sous les yeux de ses alliées.

Léon: Modi!

Grey: Quel crétin...Ultia toi et Meldy allez chercher le fragment on s'occupe de ce gros nul!

Ultia: OK viens Meldy.

Elles partent sous l'œil vigilent de Falki.

Falki: AHLAUP (A l'attaque)!

Ces loups poursuivent les deux femmes sous les yeux d'Aline qui ne peut rien faire.

Aline: Je les suit!

Elle part à leurs poursuite alors que les trois mages de glace observent Falki souriant enlevant son haut pour dévoiler son corps avec de nombreux tatouage ses yeux se colore de rouge.

Falki: Je vais vous envoyez chez Hel! FRAPPE DU TITAN DE GLACE!

Il frappe alors Modi en premier qui se tient prêts.

Modi: EGIDE DE LA DEESSE DE GLACE!

Il bloque l'assaut de Falki avec son bouclier de glace.

Falki: Tu comptes encore sur elle! Pitoyable!

Il repousse son frère alors que Grey et Léon arrivent sur lui.

Léon: CYGNE DE GLACE!

Grey: ARC DE GLACE!

Ils tirent leurs projectiles sur Falki qui se les prends sans broncher.

Falki: C'est tout! SOUFFLE DU TITAN DE GLACE!

Il balaye les deux hommes qui sentent le froid du mage de Titan's Hand plus intense que le leurs.

Grey: Ce type...a une sacré fraîcheur...

Léon: Tu crois que c'est le moment pour plaisanter?

Falki: Approchez! Je vais vous congelez...Fairy Tail!

Grey: Sa peut pas être pire pour les autres...

Dans une vaste forêt l'équipe de Millianna avance vers le village de cette dernière, la femme chat à le cœur lourd les images du massacre encore en mémoire.

Kagura: Millianna?

Millianna observe Kagura inquiète.

Kagura: Sa vas?

Millianna: Sa vas...juste...le fais de revenir ici...c'est...

Iris qui a suivie le groupe avec Kara observe la femme chat alors qu'ils sentent des mouvements dans les arbres; Millianna déploie son aura et Kagura sort son sabre alors que les mages virent sortir des arbres des créature semblables à des panthères mais celle-ci sont recouverte de matière noir.

Kagura: Ces créatures...sont...

Mirajane: Darkness...

Kara: On dirait bien qu'on est encerclé...

Iris déploie son apparence guerrière prêts à se confronter aux monstres, l'un d'eux s'avance et ils virent la tête de l'une d'elle s'ouvrir sur une gueule pourvue de dents pointues.

Beth: Beuârk!

Lisanna: Sa sent très mauvais.

Elfman: On va devoir se battre! BEAST SOUL!

Il prend son apparence de roi bestial et se prépare alors que Lisanna prend une apparence féline et Mirajane revêt son Satan Soul, Kagura dégaine son sabre prête à se battre lorsqu'une forme rouge passe devant tous le monde si rapidement qu'ils ne virent pas les créatures disparaître en cendre. Ils sont tous choqué de voir le chemin dégagé.

Risley: Il c'est passer quoi?

Flare: Cette lueur...

Voix: Vous n'auriez pas dût venir ici...

Ils virent la forme arriver encapuchonné la tête basses le groupe ne distingue pas grand chose d'elle, ils ne peuvent certifier qu'une chose c'est une femme.

Kagura: Titan's Hand!

Liana: Je suis Liana...maintenant parter!

Millianna: Pas question! On est venu recupérer le fragment de l'épée!

Liana observe Millianna avant de soupirer.

Liana: S'il te plaît Millianna...toi et tes amis partez...

Millianna est choqué comme les mages.

Krysta: Millianna...

Elise: Tu la connais celle-là?

Millianna: Non...qui...qui êtes-vous?

La personne relève sa capuche pour apercevoir une femme au visage légèrement ridé mais toujours séduisante, ses cheveux marrons attache par une queue de cheval mais ce qui choque sont ces deux oreilles de chats sur sa tête et ses tatouages sur les joues. Millianna eu un choc en voyant la femme face à elle.

Millianna: Non...c'est...

Kagura: Millianna?

Millianna: Maman...

A ce moment ces amis observent la femme chat le visage désolée alors que celui de Millianna est en proie au choc, pendant ce temps Yoku sent les combats dans tous Fiore.

Yoku: Le temps est venu...le Crépuscule des Dieux...va commencer.

Dans ses cellules Odin et Esmeralda sont en trains de se concentrer alors que le verrous de la cellule finit par céder, des gardes arrivent mais sont rapidement immobiliser par Esmeralda. Celle-ci les emprisonne dans de la glace et observe son ami qui se relève péniblement.

Odin: Allons-y!

Ils traversent les couloirs de la base de Titan's Hand pour débouler à l'extérieur, Odin observent l'endroit et le reconnaît.

Odin: Attends on est...

Garde: ALERTE LES PRISONNIERS S'EVADENT!

Esmeralda créer un portail.

Esmeralda: ODIN!

Ils traversent le portail alors que Yoku arrive et surplombent la scène.

Yoku: Tu ne m'échapperas pas Odin...

* * *

 **Fin de ce très long chapitre dans le suivants les mages vont lutter contre leurs adversaires de Titan's Hand, mais certains choix vont conduire les mages à prendre des décisions qui vont mener à la fin du monde tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "L'ombre de la défaite".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic je vous dit à la prochaine tchao!**


	174. Chapitre 174: L'ombre de la défaite

**L'arc Titan's Hand continue toutes les équipes affrontent les mages de Titan's Hand mais leurs forces ainsi que certains choix vont faire basculer l'issue du conflit, pendant ce temps la guilde d'Heaven Tribe est assiégée.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 174: L'ombre de la défaite.**

Yoku observe l'horizon en ayant vue Odin et Esmeralda s'en aller il sert les poings.

Yoku: Tu penses pouvoir te cacher? Mais tu te trompes...je te retrouverais Odin...et je ramènerais ma fille à moi.

Pendant ce temps à Germinia Lily et les exceeds virent le fragment de la Lame d'Yggdrasil sous leurs yeux, mais une secousse interrompt leurs pensés. Cobra et Rustyrose en pleins combat commence à voir le plafond lâcher des morceaux de roche.

Cobra: Sa me dit rien qui vaille.

La Mère Taupe prit quelques-uns de ses enfants contre elle alors que la parois d'un mur se détruit pour laisser transparaître une créature horrible, son corps massif ressemblant à un scorpion était parcourut de lave. Son corps entier était recouvert de la substance noire d'où sortent des cristaux jaune, ses grosse pinces et son dard énorme terrifie les mages et les taupes.

Nichiya: BEAU c'est quoi ce machin!

Bébé Taupe: LE MONSTRE!

Les enfants taupe tente de s'enfuir mais l'un d'eux est attrapé par la créature qui laisse transparaître sa bouche.

Bébé Taupe: MAMAN!

Maman Taupe: NON!

Lily R.: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON TERRESTRE!

Elle frappe la pince de la créature lâchant le bébé taupe et s'enfuyant dans les profondeurs de la montagne.

Happy: Bien joué Lily!

Lily R.: On doit absolument retourner à la surface! On prend le fragment de la Lame!

Elle prit le morceau de la Lame alors qu'ils commencent à quitter la mine seulement le plafond continue de s'effondrer de plus en plus.

Chibi: On doit vite partir!

Nichiya: Je suis bien trop Beau pour mourrir ensevelit!

Cobra et Rustyrose virent le groupe arriver avec le morceau de la Lame.

Cobra: Lily!

Lily R.: VITE SORTEZ!

Ils se frayent un chemin parmi les ennemies avant de regagner rapidement la surface, ils virent alors l'ascenseur ainsi qu'une portion de la montagne s'affaisser et s'effondrer sur elle-même.

Maman Taupe: Notre maison...

Rustyrose: Si vous voulez mon avis...installez-vous dans des endroits moins dangereux...

Une explosion attire leur attention à la gare les quatre mage de feu lutte toujours contre Phoenix qui tend ses bras en l'air.

Phoenix: PLUME DU PHOENIX!

Il projette des boules de feu qui explose un peu partout dans la ville et tente de toucher les mages.

Zancrow: POING RAVAGEUR DU DIEU DU FEU!

Il frappe alors Phoenix qui bloque son bras mais vit Auris.

Auris: POING DIVIN DE LA DEESSE SOLAIRE!

Il frappe alors Phoenix qui encaisse le coup en grognant légèrement le faisant reculer, alors que les deux frères Dragnir arrivent.

Natsu et Yuden: TECHNIQUE COMBINEE! TORNADE ARDENTE DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Leur attaque frappe Phoenix qui grogne furieux.

Phoenix: Sale avortons dégagez de mon chemin! HURLEMENT DU PHOENIX!

Il pousse son hurlement qui balaye ce qui reste de la gare et les mages de feu qui sont propulsé aux pieds de l'autre groupe.

Chibi: YUDEN!

Happy: Natsu!

Natsu: La vache ce type plaisante pas...

Yuden: On va devoir tout donner pour s'occuper de lui...

Zancrow: Ouais mais c'est mal par...

A ce moment ils virent sur la gauche le sol commencer à se lever puis émerger le scorpion de tout à l'heure.

Natsu: Whoua la vache!

Lily R.: Encore lui!

Natsu: OK on se charge de ce truc et rapi...

Voix: Hé les looser!

Ils virent Phoenix sur le toit d'une maison à proximité du scorpion, il tient dans ses mains deux enfants taupe.

Maman Taupe: Mes bébés!

Happy: Il fait quoi ce malade?

Phoenix: Ecoutez-moi bien...vous allez me donner le fragment de la lame où ces gamins vont servir de déjeuner à la bête!

Yuden et ses compagnons sont horrifiées.

Yuden: QUOI?!

Rustyrose: Il n'est pas sérieux!

Natsu: Je te conseil de les laisser tranquille!

Phoenix: Pour ça vous devez me donner le fragment de l'épée!

Yuden sert les poings la fureur se lisant dans son regard.

Yuden: T'as signé ton arrêt de mort!

Phoenix: Dans ce cas laisse-moi officiellement l'approuver!

Il lâche alors le bébé taupe.

Maman Taupe: MAMA...

Il se fait tout de suite dévorer par la créature sous les yeux horrifiée des mages, Lily R. a ses mains devant sa bouche dégoûter alors que Yuden sert les poings. Phoenix prit l'autre enfant et le place au-dessus de la bouche du monstre.

Phoenix: Alors? Je dois lui aussi le laisser en pâture à ce monstre?

Lily R.: NON ARRÊTER!

Ils observent Lily s'avancer avec le morceau de l'épée.

Cobra: Lily...

Lily R.: Je...je veux pas...voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir...

Phoenix: Sage décision allez dépêche-toi j'ai le bras qui faiblit!

Elle lui ramène en main propre une fois le fragment en main il observe l'enfant taupe et Lily.

Phoenix: Merci pauvre idiote!

Il pousse Lily et lâche l'enfant taupe vers le scorpion sous les yeux horrifiée du groupe.

Chibi: LILY!

 _"OST Lightning Flame Dragon-Fairy Tail"._

A ce moment une boule de feu se dirige sur le scorpion et lui assène un puissant coup le faisant reculer, Phoenix vit Yuden qui se trouvait juste en face du scorpion qui s'écrase dans des habitations plus loin alors qu'il rattrape l'enfant taupe et Lily.

Cobra: Bien joué!

Yuden observe alors Phoenix le regard remplie de haine.

Yuden: Tu vas morfler!

Il dépose Lily alors que des flammes bleuté apparaissent autour de lui.

Phoenix: Oh tu veux me défier hein? Mais je crois que t'as autre chose à faire!

Il pointe le scorpion qui se redresse alors que les habitants fuie la créature qui projette de la lave avec son dard, il vit ses compagnons disperser à essayer de calmer la situation.

Phoenix: Tu vas faire quoi? Te charger de moi et laisser tes amis mourir où bien...vas-tu aider ces enfants?

Yuden: Les enfants?

Phoenix projette une boule de feu sur un bâtiment où est marqué _"Orphelinat"_ , son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que Phoenix rit et disparaît dans un rideau de flamme.

Yuden: TU VAS ME LE PAYER!

Il fonce vers l'orphelinat alors que ses amis lutte contre le Scorpion, Cobra et Zancrow arrive vers lui.

Cobra: Yuden!

Voix: AU SECOURS AIDEZ-NOUS!

Ils entendent des voix à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat mais les flammes du phoenix sont trop intense pour qu'ils passent sans subir de dégâts.

Zancrow: Y'a des gosses...mais ses flammes sont trop intense.

Yuden sert les poings et commence alors à absorber les flammes sous l'œil horrifiée de ses amis.

Cobra: YUDEN ARRÊTE!

Zancrow: Tu vas te tuer!

Auris et Natsu virent leur ami absorber les flammes comme le reste des habitants.

Natsu: Yuden...

Chibi: NON ELLES SONT TROP FORTE POUR LES CHASSEURS DE DRAGON!

Lily R.: Yuden...

Ils virent les flammes commencer à perdre de leur ampleur alors que Yuden sent les flammes du Phoenix lui irriter la gorge mais il tient bon, Natsu sert les poings.

Natsu: Auris...tiens bons.

Auris est surpris mais vit Natsu rejoindre son frère et lui aussi absorber les flammes du phoenix.

Yuden: Natsu...

Natsu: Allez mon vieux...ensemble!

Happy: NATSU, YUDEN ARRÊTER!

Les deux absorbent alors les flammes qui diminuent de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître, les enfants sortent alors rassuré avec les surveillantes.

Surveillantes: Oh merci...merci de votre aide.

Yuden et Natsu sentent alors les flammes bouillir en eux sous le regard de leurs camarades qui virent le scorpion féroce déblayer des habitations avec sa queue.

Cobra: Faut arrêter ce machin...

Natsu: On s'en charge...

Ils sont surpris et virent alors les flammes de Phoenix entourant un de leurs bras avec leurs magies de base sur l'autres.

Yuden: Je sais pas toi Natsu mais moi je m'enflamme!

Natsu sourit.

Natsu: Je suis comme toi frangin!

Cobra: Ces malades ont absorbé ces flammes!

Auris sourit alors que le scorpion se tourne vers les Chasseurs de Dragon et leur envoie de la lave dessus qu'ils avalent sans le moindre efforts.

Yuden: Allez on y va!

Ils foncent sur le Scorpion leurs flammes sortit Yuden créer ses griffes comme Natsu.

Yuden et Natsu: GRIFFE DU DRAGON PHOENIX!

Ils découpent les deux pinces du monstre qui hurle de douleurs, ils se réceptionnent sur le sol pour foncer à nouveau et trancher la queue du scorpion qui s'écrase au sol et laisse s'échapper un sang noir.

Yuden: Et maintenant!

Natsu: Le coup de grâce!

Yuden et Natsu: TECHNIQUE COMBINEE ANTI-DRAGON! SABRE DU PHOENIX RAYONNANT DU LOTUS POURPRE!

Leurs attaques dévastatrice entoure le scorpion qui part en cendre en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine sous le regards des habitants soulagée, les coéquipiers des deux Dragons sont surpris mais sourit.

 _"Fin OST"_

Rustyrose: On dirait qu'ils ont maintenant un avantage sur...

A ce moment les flammes autour de leurs bras disparaissent et les deux Chasseurs de Dragons tombent au sol sous les yeux horrifiées de leurs camarades.

Happy: NATSU!

Chibi: YUDEN!

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bouts de Fiore sur les Monts orageux Ruby et Adam se fraye un chemin jusqu'au fragment de la Lame qu'ils très brièvement dans un renfoncement au sommet de la montagne frappé par la foudre.

Ruby: Super...où est Luxus quand on a besoin de lui...

Adam: On doit aller la chercher.

Ruby: J'y...

Adam: Non attends...je vais y aller!

Ruby est surprise par les paroles d'Adam.

Ruby: T'es dingue!

Adam: Ecoute...je...je dois prouver que je suis aussi digne d'être mage de...

Ruby le prit dans ses bras.

Ruby: Revient vite...sinon c'est moi qui vais te tuer pigé!

Adam rougit mais approuve avant de commencer à escalader la falaise, mais Ruby vit des Mage de Titan's Hand arriver.

Mage de Titan's Hand: Voilà la Lame!

Ruby se craque les doigts prête à se battre.

Ruby: Dommage vous allez devoir passer par moi.

Mage de Titan's Hand: Sans problème!

Plus bas Luxus et son groupe sont toujours face à Kardinal qui bloque un nouvel assaut d'Exer et Zatanna.

Kardinal: Vous m'ennuyez! Vent de l'est et Sable du Sud et ensevelissez ces vermisseaux!

Il projette une tempête de sable extrêmement violent qui repousse Exer et Zatanna, mais Angel créer une ouverture vers lui.

Angel: LUXUS!

Fried: Attends! Ecrit de l'Ombre: Renforcement!

Des symboles apparaît dans le dos de Luxus.

Luxus: Merci Fried. HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FOUDRE!

Sa foudre plus intense se dirige vers Kardinal qui sourit.

Kardinal: PROTEGE-MOI MUR DE FER DE L'OUEST!

Des morceau de fer apparaissent et protège Kardinal de l'assaut.

Bixrow: Impossible d'avoir ce type! Mais je vais pas abandonner on va l'attaquer tous en même temps. FORMATION PENTAGONE!

Evergreen: Bien dis Bixrow! TIRE MAGIQUE LEPRECHAUN!

Fried: ECRIT DE l'OMBRE: TRANCHE!

Zatanna: RUGISSEMENT DU DIEU DE LA FOUDRE!

Orga: CANON A PARTICULE 20 MM DU DIEU DE LA FOUDRE!

Exer: GROGNEMENT DU DEMON DE FOUDRE!

Angel: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON COSMOS!

Luxus: GUNGIR DU DRAGON DE FOUDRE!

Les attaques frappe Kardinal qui lâche un léger sourire.

Kardinal: Vous ne comprenez-rien...VENT DE L'EST ET FLAMME DU SUD FORMER UN BOUCLIER ME PROTÉGEANT!

Une tempête de feu entoure Kardinal qui fut à l'abris de l'assaut combiné.

Orga: C'est une blague!

Kardinal: Maintenant vent de l'est forme un zone où l'air se fait rare!

Ils sont alors prit dans un tourbillon qui commence à progressivement les privées d'air.

Luxus: Je...j'arrive...

Fried: Il nous prive d'air...

Orga: J'ai...la tête qui tourne...

Il tombe au sol comme ses alliées alors que Kardinal dissipe la tempête, tous les mages sont au sol épuisé.

Kardinal: Je ne cherche pas à vous tuer...vous devez voir un monde libérer de Darkness et son engeance. L'Humanité...

Zatanna: Pauvre...malade...

Kardinal: Vous comprendrez mieux lorsque rien ne pourras alimenter Darkness!

Il s'éloigne du groupe tentant de se reprendre alors qu'Adam finit par arriver à destination; il évite un éclair manquant de le toucher de peu.

Adam: C'est pas passer loin...

Il arrive devant le fragment alors que Ruby envoie le dernier mage de Titan's Hand au sol, elle vit alors Adam.

Ruby: Bien joué Adam!

Le demi-exceed prit le fragment mais entend quelqu'un applaudir, il se tourne pour voir derrière Ruby le mage Kardinal applaudissant.

Kardinal: Bien petit exceed...maintenant tu vas être gentil et me donner ce fragment de la Lame d'Yggdrasil.

Adam: Quoi jamais!

Kardinal: Oh et bien j'imagine que tu préfères...

Il claque des doigts et des pieux en métal sortent du sol et entoure Ruby qui est prisonnière les pieux sont sous sa gorge, Adam est horrifiée de voir la scène.

Kardinal: Voir ta copine mourir?

Ruby: Ne lui donne pas Adam...sa ira...

Kardinal: J'en doute un geste...et elle y passe. La Lame?

Adam tremble voir la femme qu'il aime prisonnière d'un piège mortel, et l'objet qui mènera le mage de Titan's Hand à la destruction du monde.

Adam: Je...

Ruby: Adam...

Il vit ses yeux il y vit de la peur il s'avance vers Kardinal qui vit le jeune exceed s'approcher à pas lourd.

Ruby: Adam non...fait pas ça!

Adam donne le fragment à Kardinal souriant.

Adam: Libérez-là...

Kardinal: Je n'ai qu'une parole.

Il fait disparaître les pieux Ruby se met à genoux au sol la tête basse, alors que Kardinal disparaît au moment où le groupe de Luxus arrive.

Luxus: Merde trop tard!

Adam s'approche de Ruby des larmes sont autour de ses yeux.

Adam: Ruby je...

Ruby observe Adam des larmes aux yeux.

Ruby: Pourquoi?

Adam: Je...je préfère que le monde soit détruit...à perdre la femme que j'aime...

Ruby est touché et elle prit Adam dans ses bras, les deux partagent leur étreintes sous le regard de leurs amis.

Angel: Et puis...c'est pas comme si on allait pas le revoir...on va le pulvériser lors de notre prochain combat...

Fried: J'espère seulement que les autres ne sont pas dans la même situation...

D'un autre côté l'équipe de Sabertooth sont toujours face au Baron qui avec ses soldats zombies possède un immense avantage par rapports aux mages, il ne détache cependant pas son intérêt pour Thorra qui l'affronte.

Le Baron: Tu es vive et agile comme lui...

Thorra: Je vois pas de qui tu parles!

Le Baron: Tu ne le vois pas...laisse-moi te le montrer!

Il évite une attaque de Thorra et pose sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille qui eu des visions.

 _"Esprit de Thorra"._

 _"OST Guild Memories-Fairy Tail"_

 _Thorra se trouvait dans un village côtier elle vit les habitants en paix vaquant à leurs occupations, puis elle remarque une maison dans laquelle elle remarque un jeune couple une femme au cheveu roux souriante. Elle portait dans ses bras un bébé gémissant en tendant ses bras vers sa mère._

 _Thorra: Qui est-ce...attends...Yoku!?_

 _Elle vit effectivement le chef de Titan's Hand blottit contre sa femme il n'avait pas le même air hautain que lorsqu'elle l'avait vue._

 _Thorra: Yoku...a une famille..._

 _Soudain la scène change pour laisser une image qui la marqua à vie, le village assiégée par la Chasse Sauvage elle vit les habitants être torturée puis exécuté. Elle vit sur la place Yoku et la femme de tout à l'heure maintenue par le Marteau et la Tour, alors que la Main Noire se trouvait face à elle._

 _La Main Noire: Ton sang...sera celui qui ramènera notre Dieu le moment venu..._

 _Il sort un couteau sous les yeux de Thorra._

 _Thorra: NOOOOON!_

 _La Main Noire tranche la gorge de la femme et remplie la fiole de sang avant de la sceller et la faire disparaître. Ses deux acolytes laisse retomber le corps de la femme au sol, Eredin s'approche de ses frères._

 _Eredin: Et lui?_

 _La Tour: Sa femme est morte comme sa fille...partons._

 _Ils partent sous les yeux en larmes de Thorra la scène suivante montre Yoku avec une petite fille souriante, elle reconnue Shinsui qui est sur l'épaule de Yoku._

 _Yoku: Tu me rappelles ma fille..._

 _Shinsui: Ta fille? Tu avais une fille?_

 _Yoku: Oui...elle...elle a disparut quand les Cavaliers de l'Hiver ont détruit mon village et tuer ma femme._

 _Shinsui: Oh c'est triste...comment elle s'appelle?_

 _Yoku: Thorra._

 _A ce moment Thorra sentit en elle quelque chose se briser depuis tous ce temps, elle pensait être la fille d'un Dieu mais elle est juste la fille du chef de Titan's Hand qui avait tout perdue._

 _"Fin OST"_

 _"Retour au présent"_

Thorra reprit connaissance prêts du Baron souriant qui la projette au sol sous l'œil de ses camarades.

Minerva: THORRA! FOUET DE TERRITOIRE!

Cana dans son apparence de Démone projette un rayon maléfique sur le Baron avec Minerva.

Cana: Prend ça!

Elle l'utilise sur le Baron qui bloque avec sa canne avant de brûler sa magie avec des flammes vertes et dévier le rayon de Cana sur le plafond, il lève ensuite celle-ci en l'air pour provoquer l'éruption de geysers de feu vert envoyant tous les mages au sol. Sting et Rogue se relève et se prépare.

Sting: Allez mon vieux.

Rogue: On va lui montrer notre force!

Ils utilisent leur attaque combiné et pointe celle-ci sur le Baron qui vit les deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Sting et Rogue: CROC ECLAIR DU DRAGON SACREE DE L'OMBRE!

L'attaque se dirige vers le Baron qui sourit.

Le Baron: Pilier d'os!

Il créer une immense structure entre lui et l'attaque qui est dévier et s'écrase contre le plafonds qui s'effondre, le Baron tend sa mains vers Thorra qui est alors enchaîné par des chaînes spectrales vertes. Jura et Gildarts se relève et virent celle-ci s'enfoncer dans un sceau magique vert.

Jura: Thorra!

Gildarts: Lâche-là!

Le Baron: Désolée mais on a besoin d'elle...et de ça.

Il montre alors dans sa main le morceau de la Lame d'Yggdrasil horrifiant les mages.

Rufus: Magie mémorielle: Chaîne du Dieu...

Il est alors immobiliser par des mains osseuses l'empêchant d'utiliser sa magie.

Le Baron: Je connais tes sorts ils peuvent se montrer dangereux...mais vous avez perdu mage.

Il saute alors lui aussi dans le sceau avec Thorra qui disparaissent en une fraction de seconde, Sting et Rogue se redresse encore choqué de ce qui vient de se passer.

Sting: On peut me dire ce qu'il c'est passé!

Rogue: Je crois...qu'on c'est fait démolir...en une fraction de seconde...

Gildarts: Pire que ça...Thorra et le fragment de l'épée sont en leur possession.

Bacchus: Là c'est moins cool...

Du côté de l'équipe d'Erza ceux-ci sont toujours confronté aux araignée Arachnée qui défie les deux soeurs Scarlet, la femme araignée évite les assauts des deux femmes avant de sortir de son dos deux sortes de pattes d'araignée très pointue.

Arachnée: On va s'amuser approcher!

Les deux sœurs attaque une nouvelle fois Arachnée qui bloque chaque assauts avec ses pattes, Evy et Achille lutte contre les araignée de la mage mais virent leurs nombres absurdes.

Evy: Maintenant je m'énerve! JARDIN D'EDEN!

Elle revêt la même forme que pendant ses combats aux Grand Jeux, et déverse des spores qui explosent tuant les créatures.

Achille: RAGE DE SPARTE!

Il frappe avec sa lance au sol pour repousser les araignées, alors qu'Azuma les écrase avec les racines des arbres.

Azuma: On doit porter main forte à Erza et Nala!

Evy: Oh crois-moi elles se débrouillent avec...

Elle vit alors Arachnée qui affrontent Nala et Erza qui évite de peu les pattes d'araignée.

Arachnée: Vous êtes agiles...mais...

Nala et Erza sentent alors une douleur dans le cou, une araignée rouge descend alors le long de leurs cou pour rejoindre Arachnée rangeant ses pattes et prenant les deux araignées dans sa main.

Arachnée: J'ai gagné...mes chéries n'ont pas un venin toxique. Il paralyse seulement votre système nerveux pour 10 minutes...ce sera largement assez pour prendre la Lame et m'en aller.

Evy, Achille et Azuma se tiennent devant elle.

Azuma: Sauf si on peut t'en empêcher!

Arachnée: Oh pitié...je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des insectes! TOILE DE FER!

Elle tends ses bras en avant et lie les trois mages avec une toile grisâtre extrêmement solide, ils tentent de s'en dégager mais son emmêler dans celle-ci.

Azuma: Qu'est-ce que?

Arachnée: Désolée mes chéries mais ma toile de fer vous empêchera de faire le moindre geste.

Elle se dirige vers l'ancienne maison de Cait Shelter elle arrache alors la trappe pour y voir le fragment emballé dans du tissus, elle prit le fragment et quitte la demeure en souriant triomphante.

Arachnée: Ce monde va bientôt changé...en quelque chose de mieux.

Erza: Sale...garce...

Arachnée: Oh vous arrivez à parler...décidément vous êtes pleines de surprises...mais c'est terminer! Ce monde connaîtra bientôt un nouvelle âge!

Elle part dans une nuée d'araignée alors que les mages sont abattu par leurs défaites face à la magicienne de Titan's Hand.

Azuma: J'espère que les autres ont put réussir à prendre les fragments.

Du côté de Gajeel et Kai les deux Chasseurs de Dragons tentent désespérément d'atteindre Heimdall, celui-ci continue d'utiliser ses portails pour dévier les attaques. Jubia, Wally et Shaw s'occupent des mages de Titan's Hand alors qu'Hippolyte et Scylla tente d'atteindre eux aussi Heimdall qui parvient à dévier toutes les attaques.

Heimdall: Inutile de m'avoir par la ruse sa ne marche pas.

Gajeel: Tu dis ça parce que tu sais seulement dévier les attaques ennemies.

Kai: Ouais en gros t'es le boulet de Titan's Hand.

Heimdall observe les deux mages alors que les autres observent surpris des propos des deux mages de Fairy Tail.

Lily: Dites c'est quoi votre plans le mettre en rogne?

Gajeel: Me fait pas rire Lily ce type est un nullard...en gros niveau combat il vaut pas un clou.

Heimdall: Vous croyez ça? Bien je ne voulais pas mais vous m'obliger à vous montrer l'intensité de ma magie.

Il tends ses bras en avant et créer deux portails qui dévoile alors une épée arc-en-ciel énorme, Heimdall l'attrape et fait un léger mouvement horizontale qui envoie une pluie de magie arc-en-ciel sur les mage. Gajeel et Kai se protège de l'assaut et virent Heimdall entourée d'une lueur arc-en-ciel.

Hippolyte: La vache...

Heimdall: Je suis le numéros trois de la guilde...vous n'avez aucune chance!

Il brandit son épée alors que Kai et Gajeel prépare leurs armes.

Scylla: Gajeel, Kai!

Gajeel: On s'occupe de ce type et on repart avec l'épée tous ensemble.

Heimdall: Je n'aurait besoin que d'une attaque pour vous vaincre tous.

Gajeel: Ah ouais! LAME DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Kai: EPEE DU DRAGON DE GLACE!

Il attaque avec deux lame de glace alors que Heimdall brandit sa lame pointé vers le sol et l'enfonce provoquant une onde de choc arc-en-ciel frappant chaque mage autour de lui. Gajeel et Kai résistent légèrement mais sentent leurs corps souffrir de l'attaque, Hippolyte se remet sur pieds et observe le mage.

Hippolyte: La vache...j'ai...j'ai pas sentit...un truc comme ça...

Heimdall: Vous avez résisté...mais c'est terminée!

Il pointe sa lame vers le ciel.

Heimdall: COLERE DU VALHALLA!

Il projette des attaques arc-en-ciel qui frappe chaque mage de pleins fouet les envoyant au sol, Lily et Lena s'approche et attaque Heimdall bloquant leurs lames.

Heimdall: EGIDE DU VALHALLA!

Il repousse ses deux adversaires qui perdent leur apparences de combats épuisé.

Lily: J'en peut plus...ce type est fort...

Scylla tente de se lever mais se retrouve piétiner par Heimdall.

Heimdall: Vous ne devriez pas resté sur notre chemin...nos intentions sont pures.

Scylla: Qu'y a t-il de pure à tuer des gens innocents!

Heimdall: Chaque jours ils jalousent les mages, la jalousie et la haine alimente le Dieu Obscure. Nous devons les éradiquer pour préserver les mages! Qu'est-ce que les non mages représente en ce monde? La réponse rien!

Il s'avance et prit alors le morceau de l'épée.

Heimdall: La Dragonne Solaire a été idiote de ne pas utiliser ce pouvoir pour purger ce monde!

Gajeel sert les poings comme Kai.

Gajeel: La mère de Yuden...préfère protéger tous les êtres vivants...que les exterminer...

Kai: Elle est mille fois meilleur que vous! Pauvre malade!

Lily: Surtout qu'avec ça vous vous placez tout en haut de notre liste d'ennemie!

Heimdall: Devant Darkness?

Lena: C'est pas le sujet.

Heimdall: Moi je crois que si.

Il franchit un portail avec les mages de sa guilde en laissant les autres au sol vaincue.

Scylla: J'espère que les autres ont déjà récupérer les fragments et les ont mis en sécurité.

Dans les montagnes enneigée le groupe de Grey est séparée Ultia, Meldy, Wendy et Sherrya arrivent à proximité de l'emplacement du fragment de la Lame. Soudain un hurlement strident les arrêtent devant elle atterrit une créature énorme, c'était une énorme chauve-souris semblable à celle des Grand Jeux Inter-magique.

Sherrya: On dirait qu'elle en redemande.

Wendy: Carla toi et les autres allez chercher le morceau de l'épée Sherrya et moi on s'occupe de lui.

Ultia: OK soyez prudente.

Carla: Fait attention Wendy.

Wendy: Promis...prête Sherrya?

Sherrya: Prête!

Elles attaquent la créature alors qu'Aline poursuit les loups de Falki, elle en touche un avec une épée de glace attirant l'attention des autres.

Aline: Ah vous voilà stopper...bon qui je tue le premier!

Un loup lui saute dessus mais elle le transperce d'une épée de glace les autres l'entoure prêts à lui bondir dessus. Pendant ce temps Grey, Léon et Modi sont face à Falki qui parvient à envoyer les élèves d'Ul au sol mais son frère plus résistant lutte contre lui.

Falki: T'es pas croyable! Tu penses savoir maîtrise cette magie en a peine quelques jours!

Modi: La ferme! RUGISSEMENT DE LA DEESSE DE GLACE!

Il projette son souffle sur lui mais Falki rit et déchire alors le souffle de Modi.

Falki: POURQUOI CONTINUER A UTILISER LES POUVOIRS DE CETTE TRAÎNER! ELLE NOUS A ABANDONNE LAISSER SEUL DANS CE MONDE!

Modi: Alors...c'est pour ça...tu veux...te venger de maman...parce qu'elle est partit...

Falki: Elle n'est qu'une lâche...comme cette dragonne qui a refusé de faire ce qu'il faut! Massacrer les sans-magie!

Grey et Léon entendent ça et le mage de glace de Fairy Tail furieux se lève et charge de la glace qu'il envoie sur Falki le blessant au visage.

Grey: Je t'interdit de parler de la mère...de mon meilleur pote...elle vaut bien mieux que toi et tous tes potes!

Falki: Sale...petit...POING DESTRUCTEUR DU TITAN DE GLACE!

Il frappe Grey qui retombe au sol inconscient alors que Falki essuie le sang de la plaie ouverte sur son visage sur sa joue gauche. Il observe Modi et l'immobilise au niveau des poignets avec sa glace avant de s'en aller, Aline vient de finir avec les loups mais elle est épuisé.

Aline: La vache...je dois...retrouver...

A ce moment elle sent alors ses jambes comme prisonniers, elle vit alors la glace la recouvrir pour finir par l'emprisonner. Falki passe devant elle en souriant sadiquement.

Falki: T'inquiète elle fondra quand je serais partit Ice Girl...

Il avance en direction de Wendy et Sherrya qui évitait avec grâce les attaques de la créature maléfique, qui pousse un hurlement avant de s'envoler pour leurs foncer dessus.

Wendy: On y va. HURLEMENT...

A ce moment la créature se recouvre d'une pellicule de glace les deux filles s'écartent en voyant la statue de glace leurs foncer dessus, celle-ci éclate en touchant le sol.

Sherrya: Que c'est-il passé?

Wendy: Aucune idée...

Elles remarquent alors leurs jambes se faire emprisonner dans de la glace.

Wendy: AH MES JAMBES!

Sherrya: Moi aussi!

Elles virent Falki arriver tout en congelant sa plaie sanglante.

Falki: Sale...avortons de Fairy Tail...vous me le paierez...maintenant rester là le temps que je m'occupe de vos amis.

Wendy: NON! ULTIA! MELDY!

Les deux femmes dans la grotte remarquent alors une structure de glace plus loin, celle-ci laisse se refléter les rayons arc-en-ciel sur les parois de la grotte.

Meldy: C'est magnifique...

Ultia: Oui...

Carla: Je vais aller chercher le morceau de l'épée...

Elle vole jusqu'à la structure de glace elle attrape le morceau et remarque les symbole sur la Lame.

Carla: Ces symboles...

Voix: Donne moi le fragment mon chaton!

Elle se retourne pour voir Falki qui tenait Ultia et Meldy par la gorge un pieu de glace sous leurs cou.

Falki: Et je laisserais tes amis vivre!

Carla: Quoi!

Meldy: Non Carla...ne fait pas ça!

Ultia: Si il l'a alors on est condamné...

Falki: Les écoute pas...où alors je risque de m'en prendre à elle ainsi qu'aux gamines à l'extérieur.

Carla pense alors à Wendy et vit les pieux tenue par Falki, Carla eu alors une vision à cette instant ele y vit elle donnant le fragment à Falki mais ensuite un enchaînement d'évènement parmis lesquelles elle vit la défaite des mages de Titan's Hand et une structure mystérieuse s'effondrant. Elle soupire et s'approche sous les yeux des deux magiciennes.

Carla: Tiens...mais laisse Wendy et Sherrya tranquille...

Meldy: Carla...

Falki: OK...de toute façon j'ai pas le droit de vous tuez idiote.

Il prit le fragment et disparaît dans un blizzard alors que Carla sourit.

Carla: Mais j'ai vue votre défaite...Titan's Hand.

Ultia: Carla?

Carla: Allons retrouvez les autres...

Elle sort sous l'oeil des deux femmes alors que du côté de Millianna celle-ci se tenait devant sa mère, le visage balayer par l'incompréhension que sa propre mère soit une mage noire.

Millianna: Maman...mais...que...que fais-tu là?

Liana: La même chose que toi...je suis ici pour le morceau de l'épée...que j'ai déjà.

Elle montre le morceau de l'épée qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Millianna: Pourquoi?

Liana: Pour la même raison...je veux vaincre Darkness!

Kagura: En condamnant l'humanité! Ceux qui n'ont pas de magie!

Flare: C'est horrible!

Lianna: Vous ne savez rien...rien de ce que j'ai traversé! Toute ma vie n'a été qu'un long tourment...j'ai pendant longtemps imaginé le pire pour ma famille...ma fille...Millianna...

Millianna: Tu as imaginé le pire...tu avais raisons...j'étais dans la Tour du Paradis pendant des années. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme que j'aime...m'est délivré. Ensuite je l'ai cru mort pour qu'il revienne et qu'on accueille notre petite fille...alors que toi...tu t'es alliées à des êtres abjectes.

Liana: Le seul être abjecte ici...c'est la Dragonne solaire!

Millianna est choqué comme les autres mages.

Mirajane: La dragonne de Yuden? Mais...

Liana: Elle a jurée de défendre notre peuple...mais lorsque la Chasse est arrivé avec les Capitaines Noires...elle n'est pas venu...parce qu'elle était lâche!

Millianna sert les poings son aura commençant à se dégager de ses mains.

Millianna: Tu ne sais rien...je t'interdit...de parler comme ça de la mère de mon petit-ami!

Liana: Tu as mal choisit Millianna...il ne t'apportera que le malheurs!

A ce moment Millianna attaque sa mère son aura sortit la fureur dans ses yeux.

Millianna: TAIS-TOI IL EST L'HOMME QUE J'AIMERAIS JUSQU'À LA FIN DE MES JOURS! TOI TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LA LORSQUE JE DEMANDAIS DE L'AIDE MAIS LUI SI!

Liana déploie la même aura et bloque les mouvements de sa fille, Kagura ne sait pas quoi faire si elle devait intervenir. Elle vit alors Liana toucher les épaules de sa fille si rapidement que personne ne sut ce qu'il se passe, Millianna retombe au sol comme une feuille mais Mirajane prit sa place en mode Satan Soul.

Mirajane: Comment pouvez-vous dire des choses horrible à votre fille!

Liana: Ma fille...est morte il y a plus de 10 ans!

Elle parvient à repousser Mirajane qui vit la femme chat détourner les talons et se tourner vers elle.

Liana: Millianna...ton petit-ami...n'appartient pas à notre monde...tu es une Déesse...tu es destiné à le devenir...alors suis-moi...

Millianna sert les poings alors que Risley et Kagura l'aide à se relever, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Millianna: Jamais...

Liana: Dans ce cas tu perdras tout...et lui aussi...

Elle disparaît rapidement dans les arbres alors qu'Elfman frappe un arbre.

Elfman: J'ai été nulle...j'ai rien put faire...

Lisanna: Sa ira Elfman...rentrons...en espérant que ça se soit mieux passer pour les autres.

iris: J'ai la sensation que c'est tout le contraire.

Enfin à Heaven's Tribe Shinroi et les autres reviennent de la cache d'Odin.

Crow: La vache le vieux cache son jeux...mais quel liens avec le Valhalla?

Voix: Je pourrais vous l'expliquer.

Ils se tournent vers la source de la voix et virent alors face à eux Yoku, qui à les bras croisé Shinsui les accompagnent perché sur son épaule.

Yuki: Yoku!

Crow lui fonce dessus prêts à l'attaquer mais Yoku tend son bras en avant.

Yoku: Barrière du Dragon Démon de Feu!

Un tourbillon de feu orange et rose est devant Crow qui stoppe son assaut, mais permet à Yoku d'avoir une ouverture.

Yoku: Poing Ravageur du Dieu Démon de Glace!

Il frappe Crow qui finit sa course dans un mur.

Amy: ONCLE CROW!

Raven dégaine son épée et attaque Yoku mais Shinsui à les yeux qui brille, Raven s'arrêtent en voyant autour d'elle son village en cendre et son petit frère mutiler debout devant elle. Yuki et Shinroi virent leurs filles paniquer et décide d'attaquer.

Yoku: RAFALE ELECTRIQUE DU DIEU DRAGON!

D'un mouvement de bras il électrocute alors tous les mages qui tombent tous au sol, Lucy se traîne sur le sol pour voir Yoku attraper Amy et Nashi inconsciente.

Lucy: Nashi...Amy!

Yoku: Passe le message...si tu ne veux pas que les filles meurs vous devrez nous ramenez le dernier morceau de l'épée, sinon ces deux petites seront exécuté et vous aurez leurs morts sur la conscience.

Il s'en va avec Shinsui qui observe Lucy désolée, elle laisse tomber un papier qui roule jusqu'à elle. La Mage stellaire l'attrape avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre les mages font le briefing de leurs situation catastrophique mais une lueur d'espoir leur permettrait de sauver Nashi et Amy et abattre la guilde une bonne fois pour toute dans le prochain chapitre "L'endroit où nous sommes".**

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine tchâo et merci encore de lire ma fic.**


	175. Chapitre 175: L'endroit où nous sommes

**L'arc Titan's Hand se poursuit sur la défaite de tous les mages face à Titan's Hand alors qu'Odin et Esmeralda reviennent les mages devront surmonter leurs défaites pour sauver les deux fillettes kidnappé et Thorra.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 175: L'endroit où nous sommes.**

Lucy se réveilla subitement sa tête douloureuses elle vit autour d'elle qu'elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Titan's Hand, elle vit dans un coins Polyussica qui s'occupe de Grey qui vit Lucy réveillé.

Grey: Lucy!

Lucy: GREY! Tu vas bien?

Grey baisse le regards déçu alors que Lucy vit allongé sur un lit Yuden mais aussi.

Lucy: NATSU!

Elle se lève et rejoins Natsu inconscient et allongé sur son le lit.

Polyussica: Ils ont eu de la chance...absorbé les flammes du Phoenix aurait put les tuer...mais ils sont trop bornée pour mourir.

Lucy: Grey que fais-tu là?

Grey: Simple je me suis fait exploser par le frangin de Modi.

Lucy: Falki...mais pour Natsu et Yuden?

Polyussica: Ils ont mangé les flammes du Phoenix en sauvant des gens prisonniers dans un orphelinats.

Lucy tente de se remémorer les derniers événements et eu en tête le kidnapping de sa fille et celle de Yuden.

Lucy: Non...Nashi! Amy!

Grey: Les autres nous ont raconté Lucy...cette bande d'enfoirée vont le payer chère...en fait Odin et la maîtresse de Griffin Wings ont réussie à s'enfuir.

Lucy est surprise alors que Millianna arrive les larmes aux yeux, elle rejoins Lucy qui la prit dans ses bras.

Millianna: J'espère...qu'ils ne feront rien...à...à nos petites filles...

Lucy: Moi aussi...

Grey: On devrait aller voir les autres...

Grey se lève avant que lui et les filles ne quittent l'infirmerie pour rejoindre la grande salle, Odin est assis en bouts de table avec Shinroi, Yuki et Esmeralda à ses côtés. Lucy s'approche d'Erza et Nala qui ont le regard sévère en direction d'Odin.

Lucy: Erza?

Erza: Odin et les autres savent quelque chose sur Darkness qu'ils ne nous ont pas dit!

Raven: Répéter!

Odin soupire en voyant la fureur se lisant sur le visage de Raven.

Raven: Vous en êtes en trains de nous dire...que le Dieu de l'Obscurité celui qu'on tente d'empêcher de revenir! Va bientôt se réveiller!

Esmeralda: En gros oui...rien n'empêchera son retour.

Raven: Ah oui...pourtant vous semblez savoir énormément de choses sur lui! Alors où se trouve le dernier morceau de son âme!

Odin: On l'ignore et ce n'est pas la priorité main...

Raven frappe la table l'explosant au niveau d'un angle, les mages sont horrifiée.

Sting: La vache...elle a démonté de l'arc-en-ciel...

Auris: Je veux pas la mettre en rogne...

Raven: Darkness...qu'on a eu du mal à repousser au Grand Jeux...n'est pas une priorité! Le responsable de tous ce qui nous est arrivé!

Shinroi: Raven calme-toi!

Raven: NON! NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS! TU IGNORES CE QUE J'AI VÉCU A CAUSE D'EUX!

Yuki observe sa fille les larmes aux yeux alors qu'Odin se lève.

Odin: Crois-moi si nous n'empêchons pas Titan's Hand d'ouvrir la porte vers Asgard...Darkness sera totalement indestructible...

Makarof: Cette histoire de dimensions...

Esmeralda: Précisément...Darkness est un être dont nous même savons peu de choses mais il n'est pas simplement le Dieu obscure de ce monde mais d'une quantité infini d'autres...pour résumé il est les Ténèbres absolue. Dans chaque monde où il y a le mal...il s'y trouve.

Yuki: On a mis des siècles à rassemblé autant d'informations...les Dieu eux-mêmes ne savent pas comment gérer son retour...

Shinroi: Il y a 400 ans ils ont proposé à Ama de les rejoindre dans les cieux pour s'y mettre en sécurité. Mais elle a refusé parce qu'elle à décidé qu'elle trouverais un moyen de le détruire définitivement...mais les Dieux ont dit que si elle parvenait à détruire son être dans ce monde il reviendrais dans un autre.

Odin: Mais elle a fait ce qui a mené à la fabrication d'une partie du plans visant à l'anéantir définitivement...elle a brisé la Lame d'Yggdrasil!

Gajeel: Ouais et alors?

Reby: La Lame est le point d'entrée vers les autres mondes...alors...

Shinroi: Quand Amaterasu à détruit l'épée elle a aussi coupée le liens de Darkness avec les autres univers...on y a vue alors comme une chance inespérée.

Yuki: Si on parvient à anéantir Darkness alors que l'accès au Multivers est verrouillée...

Odin: Alors les parts de lui dans toutes les autres dimensions mourraient avec lui.

Erza: OK et quel est le plan?

Shinroi: On ne peux pas en parler pour le moment...Amaterasu et les dragons y travaillent...et on ne peux pas le dévoiler car même briser Darkness à des oreilles partout!

Grey: Ouais mais cette conversation...

Odin: Contient des choses que les forces des Ténèbres savent déjà.

Sting: Laissez-nous deviner les Chasseurs de Dragons y jouent un rôle?

Yuki: Oui mais vous ne devrez le savoir que lorsque le moment sera venu...ce plan nous le concevons depuis 400 ans voir plus...pour éradiquer le mal dans tous les Univers...

Lucy: Un univers de paix...

Odin: Voilà pourquoi on ne pouvait pas vous en parler...quand à l'âme de Darkness personne pas même la Chasse sait où elle se trouve et c'est une aubaine...mais si les portes du Valhalla s'ouvre...alors nous ne pourrons pas arrêter Darkness. C'est pourquoi nous devons nous débarrasser de Titan's Hand définitivement!

Ayumi: Le Conseil vous donnera un coup de main...mais d'après Crow et les autres ils désirent qu'une seule chose...le dernier morceau de la Lame d'Yggdrasil.

Lucy: Sinon...ils tueront Amy et Nashi...

Ils observent Lucy tous abattu par la situation catastrophique dans laquelle ils sont, leurs filles sont en danger et ils ne savent pas où se trouve le dernier morceau de l'épée. Pendant ce temps dans la forteresse de Titan's Hand Amy et Nashi sont prisonnières tremblante de peur, Thorra à leurs côtés celle-ci vit Yoku arriver avec ses mages.

Yoku: Thorra...

Thorra: Va au diable!

Yoku soupire.

Yoku: Thorra je fais ça pour toi...pour que tu sois en sécurité...

Thorra: En quoi sa aiderais de tuer des millions d'innocents!

Yoku: INNOCENTS! Pendant des siècles ils ont traqué les mages...les massacrants, les tuants! Nous vivions comme des parias!

Nashi: Mais les choses ont changé!

Le Baron: Changé...non à cause d'eux la force destructrice la plus puissante va bientôt revenir...nous l'avons vue...elle approche.

Heimdall: Avant la fin du prochain mois...Darkness sera de retour dans ce monde.

Amy: Dans ce cas on se battra!

Ils virent la petite fille déterminer se lever.

Amy: Même si il est puissant...même si on en a peur...qu'on a presque aucune chance de le battre...on continuera de se battre! C'est comme ça chez nous à Fairy Tail!

Nashi: Ouais et toutes les guildes le pense aussi! Vous vous êtes des lâches qui préconiser la facilités!

Shinsui observe les deux petites filles en souriant alors que ses compagnons rirent sauf Liana qui observe la petite discrètement.

Phoenix: Dis donc gamine au cas où t'oublierais on a battu Fairy Tail et les autres guildes!

Arachnée se met au niveau des fillettes.

Arachnée: Ils doivent pleurer leurs défaites et attendre notre jugements quand on saura des Dieux.

Nashi: Où alors ils préparent la contre-attaque pour venir t'exploser la tête mocheté!

Arachnée: Sale peste!

Yoku: Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'ils reviendront?

Amy et Nashi observe le groupe comme Thorra qui sourit.

Thorra: Chez eux à Fairy Tail...

Amy et Nashi: ON ABANDONNE JAMAIS!

Yoku est déconcerté alors que Amy réplique une nouvelle fois.

Amy: Et un mage de Fairy Tail...ne perdra jamais deux fois de suite contre le même adversaire!

Kardinal: Comme c'est mignon nous sommes supérieur en force.

Nashi: Sa compte pas si vous avez pas le coeur!

Yoku: ASSEZ!

Ils virent Yoku serrer les poings et observer Thorra.

Yoku: Si jamais ils n'apportent pas la Lame...je tue les gamines...

Shinsui: Yoku!

Yoku: Silence Shinsui!

Shinsui sert les poings alors que Yoku et son groupe s'en va laissant Shinsui et Liana sur place, elles observent les filles prisonnières Liana observe Amy qui à les traits de sa mère mais les yeux de Yuden elle finit par partir le cœur lourd.

 _"Rêve"_

 _"OST Guild Memories-Fairy Tail"._

 _Yuden se réveille dans une clairière entourée d'arbre il regarde alors ses mains minuscule, celle d'un enfant il observe les alentours mais ne vit personne._

 _Yuden: Natsu! Natsu!_

 _Voix: Yuden!_

 _Il se retourne pour voir au milieu de la clairière une femme qu'il reconnaît des longs cheveux blancs des tatouages rouges ornant son visage et ses mains, son kimono blanc et rouge il remarques quelques écailles sur son visage._

 _Yuden: Ama..._

 _Amaterasu sa dragonne et mère adotpive se trouvait devant lui il court vers elle et la prit dans ses bras._

 _Yuden: T'es...t'es revenu..._

 _Amaterasu: Je ne t'ai jamais quitté..._

 _Yuden: Pourquoi?_

 _Amaterasu: Je le devais..._

 _Yuden observe Amaterasu qui essuie ses larmes._

 _Yuden: Tu le devais...mais...pourquoi...sa à un liens avec Darkness?_

 _Amaterasu approuve et tend sa main qu'il prit elle le conduit devant un endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien._

 _Yuden: C'est..._

 _Amaterasu: Oui...la Clairière où nous vous avions laissé toi et Natsu..._

 _Yuden: Pourquoi m'emmenez là?_

 _Amaterasu: Pour discuter...je sais que tu as des questions..._

 _Yuden: Oui...beaucoup...pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit...ce...ce que tu as fais..._

 _Amaterasu: Je le voulais...mais le temps nous manquait...on devait enclenché le plans._

 _Yuden: En quoi il consiste._

 _Amaterasu: Je ne peux pas te donner les détails maintenant mais...si sa marche nous pourrons éradiquer les Ténèbres pour l'éternité..._

 _Yuden: Darkness..._

 _Amaterasu: Depuis toute petite...je...je n'ai connue que la misère et le combat...ma vie n'a était qu'une suite de combat pour survivre...entreposé de moment de calme...mais Darkness représente tous ce qu'il se fait de pire...c'est...c'est mon rêve de savoir...que plus personne n'aura à souffrir à cause des forces du mal._

 _Yuden écoute les paroles de sa mère adoptive il se rappelle des propos d'Acnologia, de ce qu'il avait dit sur sa vie._

 _Yuden: Je sais...Acnologia...nous a dit...ce qu'il t'est arrivé..._

 _Amaterasu sourit._

 _Yuden: Tu lui fais...confiance?_

 _Amaterasu: Oui...pleinement...les légendes se trompe sur lui. C'est un être doux...attentionné...et surtout très aimant..._

 _Yuden: Pourquoi certains livre le considère comme un monstre?_

 _Amaterasu soupire._

 _Amaterasu: Acnologia...a massacré tellement de Dragons...mais ils étaient tous dans le camps de Darkness. Les historiens...l'ont alors dépeint comme un être violent et dangereux...mais...il est le seul amie que j'ai eu...et le seul...qui est...sut m'aimer._

 _Yuden observe Amaterasu une larme coulant sur sa joue._

 _Yuden: Ama...Titan's Hand..._

 _Amaterasu: Je sais...ils ont presque tous les morceaux de l'épée...et ont Amy, Nashi et Thorra._

 _Yuden observe sa mère inquiet et se lève d'un bond, il sert les poings et se met à genoux. Amaterasu observe Yuden furieux._

 _Yuden: Pourquoi...pourquoi...j'ai l'impression...que...que tout repose sur moi? Pourquoi...pourquoi je continues de me battre?_

 _Amaterasu: Yuden..._

 _Yuden: Toute ma vie mon but...c'était de te revoir...mais...maintenant...je dois tout faire pour arrêter un Dieu...que tu as eu du mal à vaincre...et..._

 _La Dragonne enroule ses bras autour de Yuden et lui fit une étreinte et sanglote contre elle._

 _Yuden: Pourquoi...pourquoi..._

 _Amaterasu: Je sais que...que ta vie n'est pas facile...mais rappelle-toi pourquoi tu te bats._

 _Yuden observe sa mère qui sourit._

 _Amaterasu: Rappelle toi...le liens que tu partages avec tes amis...ta guilde. Ce liens est ce pourquoi tu te bats...et nous nous battons tous...l'amour, l'amitié. Votre guilde représente ce que nous formons tous...une famille. Ta famille compte sur toi Yuden...tout comme tu peux compter sur eux..._

 _Yuden prit conscience des paroles d'Amaterasu sa guilde, sa famille ce pourquoi il lutte chaque jours. Il observe son épaule où se dessine l'emblème de Fairy Tail._

 _Yuden: Mais...je ne peut pas y arriver...Titan's Hand sont forts...Yoku...c'est..._

 _Amaterasu: Yoku est fort oui...mais il ne possède pas une chose que toi tu as...des amis...et la détermination._

 _Yuden sourit et observe sa mère avant de serrer le poing qui s'enflamme._

 _Yuden: Ouais...je vais m'enflammer!_

 _Amaterasu: Voilà...je suis si fière de toi Yuden..._

 _Yuden sourit à Amaterasu._

 _Yuden: Merci...maman..._

 _Amaterasu sourit avant d'observer la cascade comme Yuden, ils y virent alors apparaître un magnifique arc-en-ciel Yuden observe attentivement et eu un déclic qui le force à se réveiller._

 _"Fin OST"_

 _"Fin du_ rêve".

Yuden se réveille en trombe comme Natsu à ce moment les deux se regardent chacun encore choqué du rêve qu'ils ont fait.

Yuden: Natsu tu...

Natsu: Ignir...il était...

Yuden: Oui...moi c'est Ama...

Les deux reprennent leurs souffles leurs pensées se bousculent mais une seul arrive rapidement.

Yuden: Il t'as remis les idées en place?

Natsu: Tu parles.

Yuden: Alors on va montrer à ces bouffons ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à Fairy Tail!

Natsu: Et au Chasseur de Dragon.

Chibi et Happy entrent et virent leurs amis debout en pleine forme.

Chibi: YUDEN!

Happy: NATSU!

Natsu: Happy, Chibi!

Chibi: Vous êtes debout on va prévenir les autres!

Yuden: Non attendez...avant on doit faire un détour.

Happy: Où ça?

Plus tard Millianna et Lucy arrivent dans la chambre de Yuden et Natsu et la virent vide, elles sont choqué et reviennent dans la grande salle où les discutions se poursuivent.

Ayumi: On doit attaqué tant qu'il en est encore temps!

Lahar: Oui mais les petites...sans le morceau ils vont les exécuter.

Makarof: Nous les en empêcherons.

Mirajane: Mais comment? Ils sont trop forts!

Lucy et Millianna arrivent à ce moment.

Lucy: Yuden et Natsu ne sont plus dans leurs lits!

Ils sont tous choqué alors qu'ils virent la porte être fracassé par les deux mages accompagnées de leurs exceeds Yuden tenait dans sa main un morceau de tissus où se trouve quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Natsu: Salut les nazes!

 _"OST Main Theme 2014-Fairy Tail"._

Grey: Natsu!

Aline: Yuden où vous étiez?

Yuden: Allez faire un tours histoire de se changer les idées.

Millianna: Yuden ils ont...

Yuden: Je sais...Ama me l'a dit...

Ils sont tous choqué de l'entendre.

Erza: Tu...tu as vue Ama...

Shinroi s'approche avec Yuki et virent ce que tiens Yuden.

Shinroi: Yuden...

Yuden: J'ai une surprise qui nous permettra de délivrer les filles.

Il dévoile alors la dernière partie de la Lame d'Yggdrasil un pommeau dorée dans laquelle se trouve une gemme arc-en-ciel qui émerveille les mages.

Yuki: C'est...le...

Odin: Mais où...Ama ne l'a jamais dit à personne...à moins...

Yuden: Qu'elle ne me l'ait montrer...maintenant on va pouvoir aller démonter ces bouffons et sauvez les petites et Thorra.

Grey: Vous avez le cerveau givré où quoi ils nous ont démonté!

Odin: Et la force de Yoku dépasse l'entendement...

Natsu: Et alors?!

Ils observent Natsu le regard calme.

Natsu: Depuis quand sa nous a arrêter? Depuis quand on a abandonné face à des adversaires qu'on pensait invincible...vous oubliez qu'on a vaincu Kali, Hadès, Dragon's Eye, les Dragons, Phantom Lord!

Yuden: Pourtant on a toujours pensé qu'ils étaient meilleur que nous et Titan's Hand c'est pareil...ils sont fort ouais mais ils ont pas ce qui fait notre force!

Natsu: Ils ont pas l'amitié qu'on partage!

Les mages se mettent à sourire et Grey se lève le premier.

Grey: Ils ont raisons on est des mages de Fairy Tail!

Elfman se lève aussi.

Elfman: Ouais et chez nous on abandonne pas!

Erza: Ils ont raisons...jamais on a abandonné devant des adversaires aussi puissant soit-il!

Aline: On va affronté et vaincre Titan's Hand...parce qu'on est une équipe!

Luxus: Ouais allons montrer à ces bouffons de quel bois on se chauffe!

Rogue: Ouais il est temps qu'on montre ce qu'à Fiore on appelle.

Léon: L'amitié!

Les mages d'Heaven Tribes retrouvent le moral alors que Makarof se met au centre et observe ses enfants regonflées à bloc et les autres guildes, Ayumi ainsi que ses deux amis sourient. Lucy sent alors un morceau de papier elle se rappelle le papier laisser par Shinsui, elle le sort devant tous le monde et fut surprise.

Millianna: Lucy?

Lucy: Regarder!

Ils virent alors marqué sur le papier des indications sur comment atteindre la base discrètement.

Lucy: Regarder...avec ça...on peut les atteindre...

Aline: Et les prendre par surprise.

Ichiya: Beau il y a même une fenêtre pour le Christina!

Carla: Je devrais vous en parlez maintenant mais...

Leena: Carla?

Carla: J'ai...j'ai eu une vision...dans laquelle...bizarrement je nous voyais gagné alors qu'ils avaient la Lame...

Wendy: Alors...on doit...

Odin réfléchit.

Odin: Il leurs faudra du temps pour ouvrir l'accès...et je crois avoir trouvé comment les arrêters...Shinroi?

Shinroi: Sa devra prendre des deux côtés...mais je suis confiant.

Crow se lève.

Crow: Cette fois pas question que je sois sur la touche! On va aller sauver Thorra!

Ils observent Crow déterminer.

Cobra: Oublie pas les gamines...

Crow: Heu ouais...et les filles aussi...j'allais le dire.

Zancrow: T'es sûre?

Crow: La ferme.

Lucy: Bon ben on a un plan Natsu?

Ils observent alors Yuden et Natsu le Dragon de feu frappe la table déterminer.

Natsu: Allons nous charger de ces bouffons! On va leurs montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à la guilde numéro un de Fiore!

Ils poussent tous un hurlements déterminer alors que Yoku observe au loin le ciel, le soleil est en trains de se coucher Heimdall arrive.

Yoku: Ils arrivent...

Heimdall: Oui...et je sens avec eux la Lame d'Yggdrasil...notre plans va marcher.

Yoku: Oui...et qu'elle le veuille où non Thorra nous accompagnera...elle le doit.

Heimdall observe en bas de la montagne.

Heimdall: Quel ironie que ce lieu est autrefois été si paisible...remplie d'âme noble...

Yoku: Aujourd'hui aura lieu un nouvel âge...

En bas de la montagne où ils se trouvent un ancien village en ruine saccagé depuis très longtemps, mais une vieil pancarte laisse apparaître cette inscription _"Clan Akuma"._ Alors que plus loin les Chasseurs de Dragons se dirigent vers le lieu où aura lieux une bataille sans féroce entre Titan's Hand et la coalition.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les négociations tourneront court avec la contre-attaque de la coalition contre Titan's Hand qui parviendra à s'approprier l'épée, cependant la détermination des mages les poussera à se confronter à l'élite de Titan's Hand cependant la Roue tournera t'elle pour eux? Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Des négociations enflammée".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre la fic je vous dit à la prochaine tchao.**


	176. Chapitre 176: Négociations enflammée

**L'arc Titan's Hand continue les mages rejoignent le lieu de l'échange mais ce que ne savent pas Titan's Hand est que la coalition lancent une attaque surprise sur leurs QG, les héros parviendront-ils à en finir avec Titan's Hand et sauver l'Univers?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 176: Négociations enflammées.**

Dans le QG de Titan's Hand Amy et Nashi patiente dans leurs cellules quand un Garde arrive.

Garde Titan's Hand: Venez!

Elles se lèvent toutes les deux alors que Thorra sourit aux deux petites filles qui restent là à observer Thorra.

Garde de Titan's Hand: ALLEZ ON AVAN...

Nashi: LA FERME!

Elle donne alors un énorme coup au garde qui finit contre un mur, Amy observe Nashi furieuse.

Amy: Nashi?

Nashi: On ne sera plus des boulets pour les autres! On va les exploser!

Amy sourit et elle prit les clés sur le garde pour se délivrer ainsi que Nashi, elles observent Thorra sourir.

Thorra: Ce sont vos pères qui vous ont appris ça?

Nashi: Un peu...

Pendant ce temps sur le sommet de la Forteresse de Titan's Hand Yoku attendez avec le Baron, Shinsui le regard bas et Heimdall. Yuden et Natsu arrivent avec leurs Exceeds au sommet.

Yoku: Vous êtes seul?

Yuden: On avait le choix?

Yoku: Non.

Natsu: Où sont nous filles!

Yoku: Elles arrivent.

Yuden: Y'a intérêt et si tu leur à fait du mal tu peux déjà creuser ta tombe!

Yoku rit sous le nez des deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Yoku: Personne ne m'a jamais battu dans ce monde et toi...toi tu penses pouvoir me vaincre?

Yuden se craque les doigts.

Yuden: Des costaud comme toi j'en mange au petit déjeuner...tu dois savoir que j'ai botté les fesses de José et Jienma.

Chibi: Ainsi que du Cardinal Rin.

Le Baron: Le Cardinal Rin! J'ai entendu des histoires sur lui quand à José et Jienma c'est pas mal mais Yoku est une autre histoire.

Yuden: Je m'en moque!

Heimdall: L'épée!

Yuden: Je la donnerais quand les filles seront là!

Un garde arrive alors chez Yoku pour murmure à son oreille le mage de Titan's Hand eu un visage choqué mais Yuden et Natsu sourirent.

Yuden: Laissez-nous devinez...elles ce sont enfuies!

 _"OST Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing-Fairy Tail"._

Ils virent les deux Chasseurs de Dragons les poings enflammées, alors qu'une explosion retentit au pieds de la montagne.

Yuden: Parce qu'on avait pas prévue de vous laisser vous en tirer comme ça!

Natsu: On y va!

Yuden et Natsu: TORNADE DES DRAGONS DE FEU!

Ils déploient un tourbillon de flamme pour avoir les mages Yoku se défend puis déchire la tornade pour voir Yuden et Natsu dans les cieux souriant, en bas de la montagne la coalition et les Chevaliers runiques investissent le village à la tête Ayumi.

Ayumi: Allez arrêter tous les mages de Titan's Hand!

Makarof: Montrons-leurs la puissance de notre liens!

Il se transforme en géant et écrase des mages de Titan's Hand alors que Yoku et son groupe virent leurs forteresse assiégée. Il observe les deux Chasseurs de Dragons surpris du retournement de situation, sauf Shinsui qui eu un léger sourire.

Yoku: Comment...

Yuden: Disons qu'on a eu un coup de main et que Fairy Tail rend au centuples ce qu'on lui fait!

Raven arrive dans le village avec les Loups Affamée.

Raven: Messieurs votre mission capturé tous les mages de Titan's Hand!

Kamika: On y va!

Nepper: Vous allez goûter à mon acide!

Ils s'occupent des légions de Titan's Hand alors que Yoku furieux prépare sa magie, mais le Baron l'arrête.

Le Baron: Ces microbes veulent jouer...laissez-moi leurs donner de quoi jouer! Levez-vous serviteur!

Il tend sa canne vers le ciel pour la frappe au sol de la montagne s'extirpe des cadavres en décomposition qui rejoignent le village, Kagura vit des cadavres devant elle qu'elle découpe avec son sabre alors qu'Erza et Nala balaye les légions de créatures morts-vivante.

Yoku: Prévenez les autres...la guerre à commencer!

Heimdall: Le morceau de la Lame!

Yoku: Je m'en occupe...allez préparer l'accès!

Heimdall s'en va alors que le Baron disparaît Yuden et Natsu survole le champs de bataille, pour voir Gajeel et les autres débarquer.

Gajeel: On y va Lily! Hurlement du Dragon d'acier!

Lily R.: Hurlement du Dragon Terrestre!

Krysta: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CRISTAL!

Leurs souffles balayent les murs mais d'autres mages arrivent comme des araignées d'Arachnée qui vit Erza et Nala dans le champs de bataille.

Arachnée: Grrr...j'aurais dut les tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion! Maintenant je ne ferais pas de cadeau!

A l'intérieur de la forteresse les trois évadée courent vers la sortie, mais vit un groupe de mage de Titan's Hand.

Mage de Titan's Hand: VOILA LES EVADEES!

Amy sert les poings.

Amy: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Elle balaye le couloir de ses flammes alors qu'un mage arrive derrière elles, Thorra lui attrape le bras et fracasse sa tête contre un mur l'assommant.

Thorra: On y va on doit récupérer les morceaux de la Lame d'Yggdrasil!

Nashi: JE M'ENFLAMME!

A l'extérieur d'un côté de l'immense Forteresse Shinroi, Yuki, Odin et Esmeralda escalade la montagne. Une fois au sommet Shinroi vit des Mage de Titan's Hand.

Shinroi: Déguerpissez!

Il créer ses fouets avec sa magies et en saisit un pour le lancer dans le vide, et mettre deux autres au sol Yuki fonce sur ses adversaire elle en frappe un dans l'abdomen l'envoyant au sol mais des renforts arrivent.

Yuki: On dirait que je vais avoir besoin de renforts.

Elle siffle et du sol sort deux sortes de Loups spectrale sous les yeux des Mages de Titan's Hand.

Mage de Titan's Hand: Qu'est-ce que...

Yuki: Les loups de mon clan sont morts sur cette terre mais...ils seront toujours là pour les défendre!

Les loups saute sur les mages de Titan's Hand alors qu'Odin observe en bas la guerre, il vit arriver ensuite le Christina.

Odin: Voilà Blue Pegasus...espérons qu'il se souvienne de notre plans.

Dans le vaisseau Ichiya et les Trimens manipule les appareils.

Ichiya: Beau vous avez compris on vise la grande porte!

Ren: Canon parée chef!

Ichiya: Faisons leurs sentir le parfum de la défaite!

Ils tirent et frappe la grande porte rouge incrusté dans la montagne celle-ci est protégée par une barrière magique.

Ichiya: Petit problème nous allons devoir détruire la source d'énergie de la barrière pour pouvoir détruire la porte.

Hibiki: Et je suis sûre que Fairy Tail est déjà dans le coup...

Sur le champs de bataille un groupe composé de la famille Strauss, Cana et l'Unité Raijin arrive prêts d'une immense Tour qui a à son sommet une énorme lacrima arc-en-ciel.

Cana: Voilà la première source d'énergie de la barrière!

Ils virent alors des chiens zombies sortir de la montagne accompagnant des Mages de Titan's Hand.

Elfman: Et voilà le comité d'accueil.

Mirajane: Fried la Tour est protégée par une barrière tu penses pouvoir t'en charger.

Fried: Si vous me faites gagner du temps!

Bixrow: Pas de soucis des potes viennent à la rescousse on dirait.

Ils virent un aigle de carte sur lequel se tient Wally et Shaw arriver, Wally arme son fusil et tire une rafale de tir qui explose et détruit certains loup mort-vivant.

Wally: Dandy!

Le Baron vit les unités aérienne des mages.

Le Baron: Vous le prenez comme ça!

 _"OST Prelude to Destruction-Fairy Tail"._

Il pointe sa canne vers le haut faisant sortir de la tête des créatures volantes morts-vivants par milliers qui s'attaque aux Chasseurs de Dragons et Exceeds.

Natsu: Hé c'est quoi ces trucs?

Yuden: Des ennuis!

Le Baron observent ces créatures attaquer le Christina.

Ichiya: Je vois ces choses veulent s'en prendre au Christina mais après Darkness nous avons améliorer nos défenses!

Le Christina déploie alors un bouclier pour calciner les créatures approchant, au sol Bacchus observe le bouclier.

Bacchus: Classe.

Erza termine de mettre un autre morts-vivant au sol mais vit d'autres arrivée.

Erza: On y arrivera pas comme ça ils reviennent sans cesse!

Azuma écrase deux morts-vivant avec ces racines.

Azuma: On doit neutraliser le Baron!

Iris observe le Baron en hauteur.

Iris: Je m'en charge!

Auris vit sa petite-amie foncer sur le Baron qui sourit il allait agir mais une voix l'interrompt.

Voix: Allez laisse moi celle-là je veux m'amuser!

Il vit Phoenix arriver souriant.

Phoenix: Ces mouches croit avoir des dents mais je vais leurs montrer!

Le Baron: Ne soit pas imbue de ta personne...la dernière fois cela t'as coûter ton bras!

Phoenix: Ouais mais à eux sa va leurs coûter la vie!

Iris arrive devant eux prête à attaquer mais le Phoenix à déjà ses flammes sortit.

Phoenix: ENVOLE DU PHOENIX!

Il fonce sur Iris et l'attaque la mage d'Heaven Tribe bloque son assaut et tente de l'atteindre avec ses épées, mais Phoenix l'évite et frappe la guerrière avec ses flammes.

Auris: IRIS!

Yuden observe alors Yoku sur la terre ferme.

Yuden: Chibi largue moi sur Yoku et va aider Auris!

Chibi: Quoi?

Yuden: Sa ira pour moi Yoku doit éclater ce guignols!

Natsu: Happy va rejoindre Zancrow eux deux doivent pouvoir régler le compte de Phoenix et nous on se charge de Yoku!

Yuden sourit alors que les deux Exceeds se regardent pas très rassurée.

Chibi: OK comme vous voulez.

Ils foncent sur Yoku et larguent leurs amis sur lui qui préparent leurs flammes.

Yuden: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Natsu: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Yoku bloque les deux assauts sous les yeux de Shinsui qui recule.

Yoku: Shinsui...utilise ta ma...

Natsu: Sa servira à rien on a pas peur de toi!

Yuden: La preuve on va t'éclater!

Yoku: Je voudrais bien voir ça!

Il balaye les deux Chasseurs de Dragons alors que leurs exceeds rejoignent Auris et Zancrow.

Zancrow: Happy?

Happy: Je te porte pour que tu te charges avec Auris de Phoenix!

Zancrow vit le mage de Titan's Hand et sourit.

Zancrow: Avec grand plaisir!

Il se laisse porter et fonce sur Phoenix alors que Chibi prit Auris qui se hisse jusqu'à Iris et Phoenix qui tient la mage au cou.

Auris: Hé!

Phoenix observe Auris.

Auris: Laisse ma copine t'entend!

Phoenix: Encore vous une raclée vous suffit pas!

Zancrow: Désolée mais je suis une tête brûlée et la tiennent va bientôt cramer!

Phoenix lâche Iris avant de se tourner vers les deux mages.

Zancrow: Vous êtes prêts vous deux?

Chibi: Oui.

Zancrow: Alors on y va! POING DESTRUCTEUR DU DIEU DU FEU!

Il attaque le premier le Phoenix qui évite son assaut.

Phoenix: GRIFFE DU PHOE...

Il reçu un coup par surprise d'Auris qui enchaîne avec un autre l'obligeant à reculer.

Phoenix: Sale...

Auris: Faut garder les yeux ouvert!

Phoenix: Tu vas voir! HURLEMENT DU PHOENIX!

Il crache ses flammes sur ses adversaires qui se dispersent pour éviter le souffle ardent, Phoenix poursuit alors Zancrow qui prend appuie sur un mur et tends ses bras.

Zancrow: FAUX DU DIEU DU FEU!

Il manque de toucher le Phoenix mais il évite de justesse et tends ses bras.

Phoenix: FRAPPE PHOENIX!

Il projette une série de boule de feu aligné sur Zancrow qui s'en prit une mais sert le poings et commence à aspirer le feu, il sent sa gorge s'irriter mais se ressaisit.

Zancrow: Vraiment dégueux!

Phoenix: Quoi tu as mangé mes flammes! Mais sa à tuer les deux...

Il vit alors Natsu et Yuden affrontant Yoku qui bloque chacune de leurs attaques, les deux a bonne distance il arme son poings.

Yoku: POING RAVAGEUR DU DRAGON DEMON DE FOUDRE!

Il frappe le sol projetant une onde électrique jaune et rose, mais les deux Chasseurs de Dragons l'encaisse sans trop broncher.

Natsu: Désolée va falloir tester autre choses!

Yuden: Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que de la foudre! POING FOUDROYANT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe Yoku de pleins fouet le géant avait sentit la douleur, mais il repousse Yuden et inspire.

Yoku: RUGISSEMENT DU ROI DEMON D'EAU!

Il frappe les deux Chasseurs de Dragons qui recule face au puissant assaut de Yoku.

Yoku: Pitoyable...

En bas Scylla débarrasse une zone de zombies mais vit Wally et son frère en difficulté poursuivit par les bêtes volante du Baron.

Scylla: Shaw. POING RAVAGEUR DU DEMON DES MERS!

Elle fonce et avec son attaque détruit plusieurs morts-vivant, alors que d'autres arrivent son frère la vie.

Shaw: Sissi...

Scylla: ARMURE DU DEMON DES MER! PLUIE MORTELLE DU DEMON DES MERS!

Une pluie de lame d'eau s'abat sur un essaim fonçant sur elle, les créatures s'écrasent toute au sol Nala le vit avec Ayumi et sourit.

Nala: Elle n'a pas changé.

Ayumi: Ouais toujours aussi dangereuses...mais moi aussi je peux le faire! FOUDRE D'ASGARD!

Elle tend son épée en l'air et un rayon arc-en-ciel frappe le sol pour foudroyer les zombies aux alentours, le Baron vit l'attaque alors qu'un Mage arrive.

Mage de Titan's Hand: L'ennemie est plus nombreux!

Le Baron: Je suis là pour le soutient allez défendre les tours!

Mage de Titan's Hand: Oui monsieur.

A la Tour de Fried celui-ci utilise sa magie pour dissiper la barrière pendant ce temps son équipe, Cana et la famille Strauss s'occupe des renforts de Titan's Hand.

Evergreen: Ils n'arrêtent pas de revenir! LEPRECHAUN!

Elfman sous sa forme de roi des bêtes écrase ses adversaires.

Elfman: C'est le principe des zombies Ever, mais on doit croire aux autres.

Cana: RAVAGE DU DEMON!

Cana projette une sphère démoniaque sous sa forme de Démon pour éliminer des zombies. Elle rejoins Mirajane qui réduit en cendre un zombie.

Cana: Ils sont plus nombreux que nous...espérons que Fried arrive à finir vite!

Mirajane: Espérons...mais je ne vois pas Angel et Luxus...

Une voix résonne dans son dos.

Voix: Alors il ne sera pas là pour vous défendre.

Ils virent arriver Kardinal souriant.

Kardinal: Quel ironie vous allez devoir vous débrouillez!

Bixrow: Encore lui!

Evergreen: Il en aura jamais marre.

Lisanna: Mira-nee.

Mirajane: Lisanna, Elfman chargez-vous des zombies. Cana tu es avec moi?

Cana: Et pas qu'un peut.

Kardinal: Mirajane Strauss la démone, et Cana Alberona...la fille de Gildarts. Mais où est ton père?

Une explosion répond à la question de Kardinal qui vit plus bas des mages êtres propulsé dans les airs par les trois mages d'élite Exer, Gildarts et Jura.

Jura: FRACAS ROYAL!

Exer: TEMPÊTE DU DEMON DE FOUDRE!

Gildarts: Prenez-ça!

Il abat une ligne de morts-vivants avec son poings Kardinal observe Cana et Mirajane souriante.

Mirajane: Tu es à nous.

Cana: Et on te feras pas de cadeau.

Kardinal: A la bonne heure. Je pourrais vous tuez moi-même!

Plus bas Kagura vient d'abattre des morts-vivant quand elle vit Crow scruter les environs.

Kagura: Crow?

Crow: Où sont Millianna et Lucy?

Kagura: Wendy, Sherrya, Lily, Krysta et elles sont à l'intérieur porter secours à Thorra et aux filles.

Raven arrive et vit son frère.

Raven: Va la retrouver!

Crow observe sa soeur souriante.

Raven: C'est un ordre.

Crow sourit et se transforme en corbeau et balaye quelques zombies pour entrer dans la forteresse de Titan's Hand par un trou, le Baron vit cela.

Le Baron: Nous nous faisons déborder des intrus dans la Forteresse...

Falki arrive à ses côtés et vit Kardinal et Phoenix affronter leurs adversaires, puis il vit Modi qui l'observe ils s'échangent un regard sévère.

Falki: Il me casse les pieds...

Le Baron: Rejoins les autres à l'intérieur nous devons attendre que Yoku doivent récupérer le morceau de l'épée.

Falki: Ouais mais...toi?

Le Baron: Je vais m'occuper de gêneuses tant que je serais là les légions de morts-vivants continuerons d'affluer.

Falki approuve et rentre à l'intérieur comme le Baron en bas, Gajeel balaye quelques morts-vivant.

Gajeel: Allez on continue on va se diriger vers l'autre Tour pour désactiver la barrière!

Lily: Dis elles sont passé où Lily et Krysta?

Kai: Allez prêter main forte ailleurs.

A l'intérieur de la Forteresse le groupe de Lucy avance dans les couloirs arc-en-ciel de la forteresse de Titan's Hand, le groupe de Wendy les accompagnent.

Elise: OK...et le plans c'est?

Krysta: Tous les exploser!

Sherrya: Ta guilde à déteint sur nous Wendy.

Wendy sourit légèrement gênée alors qu'elles rentrent dans les trois filles qui tentent de s'échapper.

Nashi: Que...MAMAN!

Lucy: NASHI!

Millianna: AMY!

Elles prennent leurs filles dans leurs bras alors que Thorra se relève elle vit une nuée de corbeau arriver et former Crow.

Crow: Thorra!

Thorra vit Crow et sourit mais entre eux apparaît le Baron qui sort d'un sceaux vert tracé sur le sol.

Le Baron: Tous pile où je le voulait!

Deux cascade de crâne frappe les mages qui sont alors propulsé dans une immense salle circulaire remplie d'os, le Baron arrive juste après alors que les filles se relève.

Le Baron: Vous n'avez aucune idée d'où vous avez mis les pieds!

Crow sert les poings.

Crow: Toi!

Le Baron: La bataille final entre Titan's Hand et vous à commencer...mais se soldera par notre victoire!

Il tend sa canne vers le haut pour dévoiler derrière cette salle une énorme cavité creusé dans la montagne sous leurs yeux se tiens une gigantesque cité antique, celle-ci faites de roche arc-en-ciel de nombreuses statues de différentes origines ainsi qu'une colonne de lumière arc-en-ciel qui se dégage d'un grand temple au fin fond de la cité.

Le Baron: Bienvenu à la cité d'Ultima.

Les mages sont émerveiller par l'architecture de l'endroit où ils allaient devoir livré le plus intense des combats contre Titan's Hand, pour tenter de mettre fin aux agissement de la guilde noire.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant Auris et Zancrow font équipe contre Phoenix qui déploie une puissance colossale pour abattre ses ennemies, pendant ce temps les autres mages doivent atteindre l'intérieur de la guilde pour arrêter Titan's Hand qui se rapproche de son objectifs alors qu'un de leurs mages révèlent de sombre dessins dans le prochain chapitre "Tu redeviendras poussière".**

 **Merci à crocropaul pour ta review comme toujours qui fait plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je vous dit à la prochain pour la suite alors que l'arc Titan's Hand commence à arriver à son apogée.**


	177. Chapitre 177: Poussière tu retourneras

**L'arc Titan's Hand arrive à son apogée les derniers combats de l'arc vont débuter Zancrow et Auris unie contre Phoenix alors que Mirajane et Cana affronte Kardinal, les forces s'affrontant devront se surpasser pour triompher de leurs adversaires supérieur en force.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 177: Tu redeviendras poussière.**

 _"OST Released Power-Fairy Tail"_

L'assaut de la base de Titan's Hand se poursuit les sorts pleuvent sur les légions de morts-vivants, dans le lots Jet avec sa vitesse frappe plusieurs morts-vivants aider de Droy et ses plantes. Ils se rejoignent et virent les morts-vivants revenir.

Jet: C'est pas vrai encore!

Depuis sa position Shinroi observe les morts-vivant.

Shinroi: On doit neutraliser le Baron si on veut avoir une chance.

Yuki: Rectification mon sucre on doit d'abord s'occuper du champ protecteur!

Shinroi se retourne rougissant alors qu'Odin et Esmeralda éclate de rire.

Esmeralda: Mon sucre...la dernière fois que je t'ai entendu l'appeler comme ça on assiégeait Angmar!

Yuki: Et alors à ce que je sache Shinroi est toujours mon mari non?

Odin observe ses amis mais vit ensuite Yuden et Natsu affrontant Yoku.

Odin: Il semble que le fils d'Ama s'occupe de Yoku...

Ils virent Yuden et Natsu qui sont repoussé par un nouvel assaut de Yoku.

Shinroi: On doit avoir confiance...pour l'instant nous avons d'autres préoccupation...

Ils virent plus loin des araignées arriver Arachnée perché sur les hauteurs vit les mages résister.

Arachnée: Bande de morveux! Phoenix charge toi d'eux vite!

Phoenix fait face à Auris et Zancrow porter par Happy et Chibi.

Phoenix: Rêvez pas les mecs vous avec aucune chance contre moi...mes flammes vont calciner vos os!

Zancrow: Tu sais que tu parles trop!

Phoenix: Ah ouais ben regarde un peux ce que peut faire mon nouveau bras!

Il tends sa prothèses qui s'enflamme intégralement puis se modifie pour créer un fouet de flamme.

Auris: C'est une plaisanterie?

Il l'envoie vers Auris qui l'évite de justesse mais Phoenix le claque au sol sur des mages qui durent esquiver l'assaut, Makarof observe Phoenix attaquant les mages.

Makarof: On doit se protéger de son fouet!

Goldmine: Pas de soucis Makarof!

Il tends sa bague vers l'avant pour bloquer les flammes qui s'écrasent sur un bouclier magique.

Goldmine: Voilà laissons ces jeunes régler ça!

Dans le lots des mages Modi saute jusqu'à la muraille et chercher Falki du regard, quand une voix l'interrompt.

Voix: Hé!

Il vit Zatanna arriver.

Zatanna: Tu comptes quand même pas l'affronter à toi tous seul?

Modi: Je le dois...c'est ma responsabilité d'arrêter mon frère.

Zatanna: OK...mais je t'accompagne pour éviter que tu fasses une bêtise.

Modi: Comme?

Zatanna: Mourir!

Modi sourit et les deux virent Grey, Aline et Léon arriver.

Grey: Hé on doit se charger de la Tour magique pour détruire la barrière!

Aline: Vous venez?

Modi: Ouais allons-y.

Ils s'y dirigent mais le fouet de Phoenix frappe la zone créant un mur de flamme, ils virent Phoenix un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Phoenix: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zancrow: Il commence à me gonfler! Flamme explosive!

Il projette une traîné de flamme vers Phoenix qui l'évite rapidement et arme son fouet pour l'envoyer sur Zancrow qui bloque avec ses bras, il grogne de douleur alors que les flammes de Phoenix reste sur ses bras.

Phoenix: Ha pitoyable tu préfère prendre le coup toi que le matou!

Zancrow: C'est un ami d'un ami! Par contre toi je vais te refaire le portrait! MUGISSEMENT DU DIEU DU FEU!

Il projette un souffle sur Phoenix qui le déchire avec son fouet avant de frappe Zancrow avec son autre bras, le Chasseur de Dieu attrape son bras.

Zancrow: Auris!

Auris arrive comme une flèche avec Chibi.

Auris: POING DESTRUCTEUR DE LA DEESSE SOLAIRE!

 _"Fin OST"_

Il frappe alors Phoenix de plein fouet le projetant contre l'une des murailles de la base de Titan's Hand, Kardinal vit son compagnon s'écraser mais retourner au combat.

Kardinal: Phoenix tu te laisses submerger par ses fées sa ne te ressembles pas.

Cana: Hé reste concentré sur notre combat!

Elle attaque Kardinal qui bloque son bras rapidement.

Kardinal: Quel impolitesse! Flamme du Sud mêler vous au Métal de l'Ouest et tuer là de votre ardeur!

Des morceau de métal chauffé fonce sur Cana et Mirajane qui les évitent de justesse, mais certains les touchent les faisant grogner de douleur.

Mirajane: Tu crois que sa te sauveras?

Kardinal: Vent de l'Est mélanger vous à la foudre de pour déchirer ces impertinentes!

Il tends son bras et un tourbillons d'éclairs se dirige sur elle, mais celui-ci est contrer par une attaque de foudre ils virent alors arriver Luxus et Angel porter par leurs Exceeds.

Kardinal: Vous.

Luxus: Nous.

Angel: Bon à quatre contre un sa devrait le faire!

Kardinal: Auriez-vous oubliez que vous avez perdu la dernière fois!

Luxus: Ouais mais chez nous à Fairy Tail JAMAIS on ne perdra deux fois contre le même adversaire!

Kardina: Théorie intéressante que je vais de ce pas tester! Froid du Nord mélange toi aux flamme du Sud pour m'offrir des armes mortels!

Il tends ses bras son bras gauche se recouvre d'une pélicule de glace alors que le droit s'embrase.

Luxus: Whoua sa plaisante pas chez eux.

Adam: Sa nous a déjà arrêter partenaires?

Luxus: Non allez on va lui faire sa fête! Après tout je peux pas me faire ratatiner devant ma copine.

Mirajane sourit alors qu'en bas Fried continue de travailler puis s'arrête.

Bixrow: Fried?

Fried: Sa y est! A nous de jouer!

Bixrow: A la bonne heure! Formation Pentagone!

Evergreen: Tir Magique Leprechaun!

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre: Explosion!

Une gigantesque explosion fait s'écrouler la tour et affaiblit la barrière sous les yeux de Blue Pegasus.

Ichiya: Beau bien joué Fairy Tail plus qu'...

Sur la coque du Christina arrive deux énormes morts-vivant armé de gourdins.

Eave: Ceux-là sont méchant.

Ichiya: Hibiki prend la relève je me charge d'eux.

Hibiki: Bien maître Ichiya.

Il prit la relève alors qu'Ichiya rejoins l'avant du Christina les deux zombies observent l'homme.

Ichiya: Il serait dangereux de me sous-estimer! Parfum de Force et de Feu!

Il inspire ses parfums pour augmenter sa musculature et recouvrir ses poings de flammes.

Ichiya: PARFUM ENFLAMME DE BEAU GOSSE! BEAU!

Ils frappent violemment les deux morts-vivants qui sont expulser du Christina mais d'autres arrivent, Ichiya se tient prêts alors qu'au sol Erza vit des araignées s'approcher Nala dans une armure de panthère noire arrive.

Nala: Elles sont nombreuses...

Erza: On doit trouver Arachnée...les autres ont presque détruit la barrière donc elle doit être dans le coin.

Nala: Comment tu peux en être sûre?

Erza: Elle nous déteste assez pour vouloir nous tuez.

Nala: Logique.

Elles évitent un coup d'un cyclope morts-vivant avant de le tailler en morceau, pendant que Precht et Crime Sorcière s'occupe des troupes de Titan's Hand.

Cobra: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON VENIMEUX!

Il calcine les morts-vivants avec son venin alors que Racer s'occupe des morts-vivants, des flèches de lumière s'abattent sur certains il vit un ange archer accompagnant Angel.

Sorano: Fait attention à toi idiot!

Racer: Merci Sora...

Il fonce et s'occupe d'une créature volante s'approchant d'elle.

Racer: Je pourrais te retourner la remarque.

Sorano sourit alors que Phoenix observe ses deux adversaires furieux.

 _"OST Seven Kin of Purgatory"._

Phoenix: Bande d'idiots comment vous osez nous défiez!

Auris: On aime pas les malades cherchant à faire un génocide!

Happy: Ouais sa arrangerais quoi de créer ce génocide vous ne créerez que plus de souffrance qui alimenterons aussi Darkness!

Phoenix: Darkness on s'en charge il n'a aucune chance contre nous! Nous ferons de ces armées qu'une bouchée!

Zancrow: La vache t'es vraiment un abruti de première...tu crois vraiment pouvoir vaincre le Dieu obscure avec tes petits bras?

Phoenix: ENFOIREE! SERRE DU PHOENIX!

Il attaque Zancrow qui l'esquive.

Zancrow: FLAMME EXPLOSIVE!

Il touche Phoenix avec ses flammes qui recule grognant.

Auris: Ce que vous faites n'arrangera rien, vous allez simplement offrir plus de force à Darkness.

Phoenix: Oh et qu'est-ce que tu en sais pauvre minus? Darkness n'est qu'un Dieu comme les autres! Avec notre force on le mettra à genoux!

Happy: Il est idiot il a pas été là lorsque Darkness à ravagé toute la ville de Crocus?

Auris: On s'en moque...si il refuse d'entendre raison on va devoir l'obliger lui et ses potes à arrêter leurs activités.

Ils foncent une nouvelle fois sur Phoenix les explosions dispersent des flammes partout dans les ruines, Scylla éteint les flammes avec ses amis de Crime Sorcière.

Scylla: Zancrow allez-y molo sur les flammes vous allez tous nous faire flamber!

Zancrow éviter le lassos de feu démolissant une portion de la montagne.

Zancrow: Hé Sissi si tu te chargeais de le dire à lui!

Il évite le coup de Phoenix et charge son poings pour repousser le mage de Titan's Hand Auris arrive.

Auris: KARMA DE LA DEESSE SOLAIRE!

Il frappe alors le mage avec les flammes provoquant une importante explosion dans les cieux, Zancrow enchaîne en s'approchant de Phoenix chargé de flamme dans ses mains.

Zancrow: Sa risque de piqué très légèrement! FESTIN DU DIEU DU FEU!

Sa puissante attaque écrase Phoenix de pleins fouet avant qu'Auris n'arrive le poings enflammé.

Auris: POING DESTRUCTEUR DE LA DEESSE SOLAIRE!

Il frappe alors Phoenix qui va finir sa course dans la montagne qui s'effondre dans la brèche qu'ils ont créer, Kardinal stoppe son combat pour voir la scène le visage impassible comme à son habitude.

Kardinal: Phoenix...tu devrais arrêter de t'amuser et devenir plus sérieux!

Luxus: Hé!

Il parvient à finalement atteindre Kardinal qui recule face à cet assaut.

Luxus: Quand t'es déconcentré c'est plus facile de te toucher!

Kardinal: Pauvre fée...vous venez de plongez encore plus dans l'Enfer que vous avez ouvert en nous défiant!

Angel: Je pige pas ce qu'il sort!

Cana: On le massacre et on voit après?

Les deux démones attaquent Kardinal bloquant leurs assauts avec des plaques de métal, il tends ses bras en ouvrant ses yeux devenant légèrement sombre.

Kardinal: Tempête de Métal!

Des morceaux de métal porter par une puissante bourrasque commence à les atteindre, ils se protègent alors qu'ils virent Kardinal joindre ses mains.

Kardinal: Réveille-toi...Feu du Phoenix!

Ils virent du trous laisser par Phoenix des flammes de plus en plus nombreuses et imposante se dégager.

Zancrow: Sa sent pas bons du tout!

 _"OST Prelude to Destruction-Fairy Tail"_

Ils virent les flammes commencer à sortir et se répandre les mages évitent le torrent de flamme, alors que celui-ci commence à prendre forme, ils virent Phoenix en sortir ses flammes formant autour de lui la forme d'un oiseau de feu gigantesque.

Ayumi: C'est un blague?

Drandbalt: On dirait...un Phoenix...

Lahar: On doit renforcer la barrière protectrice!

Phoenix rit devant sa force qui se déploie et commence à brûler certains mage sur leurs peaux, Makarof vit la créature de flamme surpris.

Makarof: Une telle quantité de magie dans un corps comme celui-là...

Goldmine: On dirait qu'on a de gros ennuis...

Shinroi et Yuki virent la créature comme leurs amis.

Esmeralda: Whoua...

Aku se réfugie prêt de Yuki qui prit le chaton en voyant le Phoenix de flamme dans les cieux pousser un hurlement strident.

Natsu: Whoua la vache...

Yuden: Ce truc est gigantesque!

Yoku: Comprenez-vous enfin l'étendue de notre force? Vous ne pourrez pas nous empêcher de libérer le Valhalla de l'emprise de ces...

Yuden: Tu vas la fermez! Vous croyez que votre force peut vaincre Darkness mais vous vous trompez! Vous utilisez ce pouvoir pour faire la même chose que lui, massacrer des innocents et semer le chaos!

Yoku: Nous avons une divergence d'opinion! POING DESTRUCTEUR DU DRAGON DIEU SOLAIRE!

Il frappe le sol provoquant l'éruption de flamme noir et orangé Yuden réplique mais Yoku résiste, Zancrow et Auris virent l'imposant Phoenix qui se tenait devant eux.

Zancrow: Heu...Auris...plan B?

Auris: Heu...Fairy Tail à des plans B?

Phoenix: PLUME DU PHOENIX!

La forme déploie ses ailes laissant s'échapper des boules de feu qui s'écrase un peu partout, les mages de glace où d'eau tente de les calmer mais la plus part réduisent juste en cendre des bâtiments et mettent le feu à la forêt aux alentours.

Phoenix: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Scylla: Ce malade va tous nous tuez...

Elle remarque Jubia, Grey et Léon elle rejoins la mage d'eau qui vit son ami.

Scylla: Hé Jubia on doit absolument arrêter les flammes de ce malade avant que tous parte en cendre!

Jubia: Oui...mais Grey-sama...

Grey: Sa ira Jubia. Léon, Modi on se charge de calmer les flammes de ce demeuré pour que Zancrow et Auris lui mettent sa raclé!

Léon: Tu sais que ton plans est suicidaire!

Grey: Un peu comme toi et les gilets explosif.

Léon rit devant la remarque de Grey.

Léon: Tu me lâcheras pas avec ça!

Grey: Jamais!

Ils tente de projeter de la glace sur Phoenix mais celui-ci calcine la magie et attaque le groupe dans la foulé, il se prend cependant un souffle d'eau de la part de Kai qui l'observe.

Kai: Hé gaffe si tu touches à ma copine!

Phoenix: Misérables cancrelats! SOUFFLE DU PHOENIX!

Il projette un souffle plus important que précédemment celui-ci balaye la zone des flammes, les mages se couvrent comme ils peuvent mais la chaleurs engendré par le Phoenix les forcent à reculer. Zancrow et Auris attirent l'attention de Phoenix en l'attaquant une nouvelle fois.

Phoenix: Misérable larves!

Il attrape les deux individus dont les Exceeds, il observe ses victimes et les projettent dans les ruines du clans Akuma et de se mettre au niveau de tous les mages.

Phoenix: Vous n'avez aucune chance contre notre guilde on est indestructibles!

Il renverse des mages avec ces flammes puis des Chevaliers Runique, Ayumi observe le mages ainsi que son bras clignotant dangereusement.

Ayumi: Son bras...

Kardinal en profite pour renverser ses adversaires qui sont tous projeter au sol, Angel s'entoure de son aura.

Angel: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON COSMOS!

Elle vit Kardinal l'éviter pour ne pas voir Rubi derrière lui.

Rubi: Prend ça!

Elle frappe alors Kardinal dans le dos le projetant vers Angel armant son poing.

Angel: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON COSMOS!

Son poing projette alors le mage dans la forteresse alors que les flammes sont calmée par Jubia et Scylla, Auris et Zancrow se relève pour voir Phoenix riant et ravageant alors le clan Akuma sous les yeux de Yuki et Shinroi.

Yuki: Il détruit notre clan...ce qu'il en reste...

Shinroi: Oui mais regarde attentivement la magie qu'il dépense est trop grande.

Elle remarque alors le bras de Phoenix qui commence à se dérégler, mais il est trop occupé à saccager la forteresse.

Odin: La charge de magie qu'il a est trop importante pour son corps...tout est canaliser dans sa prothèse qui ne peut en supporter plus!

Esmeralda: C'est leurs chances...espérons qu'ils l'ont vue.

Zancrow et Auris se relève pour voir le bras de Phoenix et se regardent triomphant.

Zancrow: Je crois que j'ai une idée! Et tête de flamme c'est tous ce que t'as!

Phoenix: Misérables nuisible! SERRES DU PHOENIX!

Il attaque alors Zancrow qui évite son et attaque Phoenix avec ses flammes qui sont absorbé.

Phoenix: J'absorbe toutes les flammes! Mon PHOENIX EST INVINCIBLE!

Les autres mages virent alors la scène le Phoenix s'agrandit alors qu'Auris arrive.

Auris: MUGISSEMENT DE LA DEESSE SOLAIRE!

Il projette ses flammes sur le Phoenix qui rit et projette à son tour une quantité énorme de magie calcinant le sol et les habitations, les mages se couvrant et se protégeant à l'aide de barrière virent cela.

Jet: Ils font quoi?

Droy: Il devient plus fort!

Makarof observe la scène et vit le bras artificielle de Phoenix.

Makarof: Je ne crois pas...dés fois la faiblesse d'un ennemie réside dans sa plus grande force.

 _"OST Dragon Force-Fairy Tail"_

Phoenix déploie les ailes de son Phoenix et projette des boules de feu sur Auris et Zancrow, ils utilisent une nouvelles fois leurs flammes qui augmente les flammes du Phoenix. Celui-ci allait faucher Auris mais Zancrow lui bloque son bras en surcharge.

Zancrow: T'en veux de la puissance TIENS!

Il projette des flammes dans sa prothèses qui absorbe alors tous les deux à cause de la chaleurs reculent, Phoenix remarque enfin son bras artificielle en surcharge critique celui-ci est parcourut de fissure laissant s'échapper des flammes.

Phoenix: Que...mon bras...

Celui-ci répand ses fractures jusqu'à lui sous les yeux de Yoku et ses compagnons resté sur place.

Arachnée: Que se passe t-il?

Phoenix: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Auris: Maintenant! Allez Zancrow! TECHNIQUE SPECIAL DIVINE!

Zancrow et Auris: KARMA ARDENT DE LA DEESSE SOLAIRE!

Ils projettent alors une importante vague de feu qui est alors absorbé par les flammes du Phoenix, celui-ci hurle de douleurs alors que son corps se fissure encore plus. Il pousse un ultime hurlement avant d'exploser dans une boule de feu qui dessine un Phoenix avant de s'évaporer dans le ciel, les deux mages de Feu sourit devant leur exploits.

Zancrow: Pfou...enfin...

Auris: Un de moins!

Arachnée est horrifiée alors que le Baron dans la cité ainsi qu'Heimdall ont entendu et sentit l'explosion.

Lucy: C'était quoi?

Le Baron: Phoenix...non...il est...mort?

Les mages de Fairy Tail et Heaven's Tribe saute de joie, alors que Crow lâche un sourire.

Crow: Bon un de moins...finalement vos grands airs pour si peut vous valez pas mieux que des mages normaux.

Le Baron: Pauvre idiots...maintenant Kardinal peut dévoiler sa vrai force!

Dans les ruines où Kardinal c'est enfoncé celui-ci s'extirpe et rejoins le groupe de Luxus qui le virent à genoux.

Luxus: Te revoilà...ton pote a disparut...

Kardinal: Mais à sa place...apparaît une force plus grande...je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de montrer ma vrai nature!

Mirajane: Sa vrai nature?

Lisanna: De quoi ils parlent?

Kardinal rit avant de relever la tête pour qu'ils virent son regards le globe de ses yeux et devenue sombre, alors que sa peau laisse s'échapper une étrange lueur violette.

Kardinal: Oh Fairy Tail...il est temps de relâcher le Démon en moi!

Il tend ses bras et sur son torse apparaît un emblème bien connue des mages.

Luxus: Oh non...

Angel: C'est pas vrai...

Bixrow: C'est...

Mirajane: Tartaros.

Sur le torse de Kardinal se tenait le symbole de la guilde de Tartaros il était temps pour les mages d'affronter une menace plus terrible.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les mages vont devoir affronter le puissant Démon Kardinal, alors que Yoku dévoile une autre facette de sa puissance et parvient à mettre la coalition dans la misère tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le Démon élémentaire".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre à la prochaine tchao.**


	178. Chapitre 78: Le Démon Elémentaire

**L'arc Titan's Hand entame ses derniers combats Auris et Zancrow ont réussie à terrasser le puissant Phoenix mais il reste encore des mages de Titan's Hand très puissant, c'est au tour de Kardinal de dévoiler son pouvoir dévastateurs face à Luxus et Angel qui doivent unir leurs forces à Mirajane et Cana pour le vaincre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 178: Le Démon Elémentaire.**

 _"OST Mystogan-Fairy Tail"_

Tous le monde observe Kardinal la marque de Tartaros apparaissant sur son torse alors que sa peau fissuré laisse s'échapper une lueur violette.

Angel: Tu es as Tartaros!

Kardinal: Evidemment un mage aussi puissant que ça ne pouvait qu'appartenir à la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore!

Luxus: Il se la ramène un peu trop celui-là!

Kardinal: Allons pourquoi tant de violence dans tes propos Luxus Dreyar...après tous ta guilde à tué déjà deux de mes camarades!

Mirajane: Dans ce cas tu devrais réfléchir toi et ta guilde!

Kardinal: Oh oh oh...on vous trouve intéressant Fairy Tail mais sa s'arrête là! Personne ne pourras nous arrêtez nous sommes imbattable!

Rubi: C'est drôle ton copain Narcis à dit la même choses avant qu'on ne le pulvérise!

Kardinal: Petite idiote...Narcis où bien Kali sont puissants...mais en terme de puissance nous avons trois membres très puissants...Kyouka, Mard Gheer et enfin Zephyr...que même moi je n'ose pas défier!

Adam: T'as finie de blablater?

Kardinal: Tu devrais écouté ce que je raconte car même si vous battez Titan's Hand...Tartaros est le sommet du panier!

Luxus: Vraiment...alors une fois qu'on t'auras cassé la figure à toi et tes potes on s'occupera de détruire l'Alliance Baram!

Kardinal: Idiots...je ne vous laisserait pas salir la réputation de TARTAROS! Je vais vous montrer la vrai puissance d'un Démon des Livres du Grand Zeleph!

Il tend ses bras alors que son corps se tord dans tous les sens ils virent une autre paire de bras sortir de son dos alors que son corps prends quelques centimètre, ils virent une autre paire sortir au niveau des cotes puis une autre du dos donnant quatre paire de bras. Chacune avait des veines de différentes couleurs puis prit l'apparence d'un éléments, l'un des bras était recouvert de métal, un autre était fait de sable, un avait des plume arc-en-ciel, un autre était fait de glace, alors qu'un autre était bleu, un autre était entourée de foudre, un autre était fait de roche et le dernier était entièrement composé de feu. Chacune des paires de bras avait des positions de prière. Les bras de glace et bleu sont jointe, celle de roche et de métal prirent une posture de prière bouddhiste, celle de feu et de sable avait les paume ouverte dirige vers le sol puis celle de foudre et de vent sont croisé. Le corps de Kardinal était couvert de tatouages noire alors que ses yeux avait prit une couleur plus sombre mais la pupille était toujours arc-en-ciel, ses cheveux multicolore était dressé et flottait dans les airs.

Kardinal: Observez mon apparence...tellement magnifique...

Cana: Whoua...ce type à plus d'un tour de main.

Mirajane: Ouais et quelque chose me dit qu'elles ne sont pas là que pour faire jolie!

Kardinal: Je tiens la puissance des éléments dans la paume de ma main!

Il tends sa main de feu vers la zone où se trouve Grey et les mages de glace et projette une boule de feu explosant à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Yoku observe Kardinal légèrement déconcerté.

Yoku: Kardinal...

Yuden: Qu'est-ce qui se passe on dirait que tu t'attendais pas à ce que ton pote soit dans une autre guilde!

Yoku: Tais-toi tu ne sais rien de notre guilde!

Il frappe Yuden avec toute sa force mais le Chasseur de Dragon résiste à l'assaut.

Yuden: Je sais juste une chose...

Il est surpris alors que les flammes de Yuden réplique d'un coup porté au visage du chef de Titan's Hand.

Yuden: FAIRY TAIL VA VOUS PULVERISEZ!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Seven Kin of Purgatory"._

Luxus sourit comme Angel qui déploient leurs magies comme Mirajane et Cana, l'Unité Raijin les rejoignent avec Elfman et Lisanna.

Kardinal: Tant de mage rien que pour moi? C'est trop d'honneur!

Il tend son bras de métal faisant s'écraser des piliers de métal prêts des mages.

Kardinal: Que la foudre vous réduise en cendre!

La foudre tombe sur eux mais Luxus l'absorbe avant de répliquer sur Kardinal qui le bloque avec un mur de sable, Fried s'approche assez.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre: Dissipation!

Le mur se dissipe permettant à Bixrow et Evergreen d'intervenir.

Bixrow: FORMATION CARRE!

Ses totems forment un carré alors que Evergreen envoie de grosses lumière dorée.

Evergreen: Tir Explosif Spriggan!

Une explosions se produit sur Kardinal qui est toujours en pleines forme, il tends ses bras de glace et bleu projetant un blizzard sur eux.

Kardinal: Que la morsure du froid géle vos os!

Voix: Hé!

Kardinal vit trop tard Elfman sous sa forme Roi des Bêtes.

Elfman: Si t'es un homme attaque toi à quelqu'un de ta taille!

Il frappe alors Kardinal au visage qui se rattrape avec une paire ses bras avant que celle de terre ne fit un mouvement son index et son majeur pointe vers le ciel, faisant sortir des pics rocheux du sol qu'Elfman évite mais le bras de foudre se sert faisant s'abattre la foudre sur le mage de Fairy Tail.

Lisanna: ELFMAN! SALE!

Kardinal: Envole-toi petit oiseau!

Il tends son bras couvert de plume créant une bourrasque mais Cane et Mirajane arrive à proximité de Kardinal.

Mirajane: MANGE-TOI CA! EXPLOSION DEMONIAQUE!

Elle projette son attaque sur Kardinal alors que Cana enchaîne avec un rayon maléfique, les deux attaques sont stoppé par une paire de bras de Kardinal.

Cana: Dites-moi que je rêves!

Kardinal plaque sa mains de glace sur le sol.

Kardinal: Soyez transpercer par la glace du Nord!

Des pics de glace sortent prêts des deux femmes alors que Kardinal avec une vitesse incroyable rejoins les deux mages saisit leurs têtes avant de les écraser contre la Montagne.

Luxus: Hé relâche ma copine!

Kardinal: Patience!

Il tend son bras de feu créant une explosion de flamme, Angel fonce sur lui les bras chargé d'énergie cosmique.

Angel: QUASAR DU DRAGON COSMOS!

Elle veut frappe Kardinal avec ses attaques mais ses poignets son saisit par le bras de foudre et de froid qui attaque la main d'Angel.

Angel: HAAAAAAAAA!

Fried: ANGEL!

Rubi tente d'intervenir mais le bras de flamme l'attrape au cou et provoque une explosion l'assomment sur le coup.

Adam: RUBI!

Il la projette au sol alors que Kardinal projette de l'électricité avec son bras de foudre.

Kardinal: Hurle petite mage!

Makarof vit la scène de loin comme les autres.

Makarof: Angel...

Angel tente de se dégager alors que Luxus reprend ses esprit il sert les poings comme Fried furieux.

Fried: Relâche-là...maintenant...

Kardinal: Pas maintenant je profite à peine de ses hurlements!

Il projette encore de l'électricité dans le corps d'Angel, Fried sert la garde son épée alors que Kardinal plaque les deux autres mages Cana et Mirajane au sol.

Luxus: Un Conseil...arrête-toi maintenant!

Kardinal: Et si je refuse!

Il fracasse une nouvelle fois Mirajane au sol sous les yeux de Luxus remplie de haine, Fried tend son épée.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre: Sleipnir!

Il se transforme en démon et rapidement attaque Kardinal qui bloque avec l'un de ses mains.

Kardinal: Idiot je t'ais vue venir à des kilomètre!

Fried: Oui mais...avec quoi tu vas bloquer maintenant?

Kardinal vit alors Luxus arriver sur lui le poings remplie d'éclair.

Luxus: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FOUDRE!

Il frappe alors Kardinal avec sa foudre de pleins fouet le mage noir relâche ces victimes, alors que Fried en profite pour enchaîner les coups sur Kardinal qui finit par reculer cependant son corps résistait aux attaques de Fried et il tend alors son bras de glace et de feu.

Kardinal: Dort bien mage de Fairy Tail! EXPLOSION DE GLACE ARDENTE!

Il provoque une explosion avec sa glace et les flammes Fried recule devant l'assaut, alors que Mirajane se redresse comme Angel qui sent ses membres engourdis.

Angel: Ce type...il est pas...normal...

Mirajane: Les Démons des Livres sous leurs formes Aetherias sont redoutables...

Luxus: Ouais on a déjà eu du mal avec les deux premiers...mais si tous les membres de Tartaros sont comme ça...

Kardinal: Je rassure votre curiosité...nous sommes tous comme ça! Tartaros est surnommé la bibliothèque de Zeleph là-haut se trouve tous les Démons des livres que vous pouvez voir! Mais aussi les plus puissants!

Au loin Shinroi avait assister à toute la scène soupirant.

Shinroi: Kardinal...pourquoi je ne l'ait pas vue venir...

Odin: Quel rang a t-il dans les livres?

Shinroi: Un assez bons pour figurer dans le top 5...il est extrêmement fort et redoutable même à plusieurs.

Yuki: Tu l'as étudier il doit avoir une faiblesse?

Shinroi observe Kardinal et ses multiples paires de bras.

Shinroi: Disons que la force de sa magie vient de ses bras...ils devraient essayer des les neutraliser mais elles se protège de manière collective...il faudrait une coordination parfaite pour les neutraliser.

Esmeralda: Alors on a de la chance que ce soit Fairy Tail qui s'en charge...mais on doit pour l'instant nous concentrer sur la Porte!

Ils virent la Tour désormais libre d'accès les mages de glace de retour dans la partie se prépare.

Modi: GUNGIR DE LA DÉESSE DE GLACE!

Grey: BAZOOKA ESQUIMEAU!

Léon: DRAGON DE GLACE!

Aline: LAME EXPLOSIVE DE GLACE!

Jubia: NEBULEUSE AQUATIQUE!

Ils frappent l'autres tours de pleins fouet qui finit par s'effondrer et libérer l'accès à une zone de tir.

Ichiya: Beau travail Fairy Tail.

Modi: Allez-y démolissez la porte!

Kardinal: Je ne crois pas!

Son bras de métal se dresse et un mur de métal protège la porte du tir.

Hibiki: Mince avec ce truc devant la porte on a aucune chance d'ouvrir une brèche!

Sherry: On doit croire aux autres!

Ren: Espérons sinon on risque d'avoir de sérieux ennuies...Natsu et Yuden sont déjà en difficulté.

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons sont repoussé par Yoku toujours imposant, Rogue et Sting observe leurs amis en difficulté.

Sting: Hé Rogue...on va leurs filer un coup de main?

Rogue: Et comment!

Les deux se dirigent sur Yoku qui bloque le bras des deux Chasseurs de Dragons avant de les plaquer eux-aussi au sol, les deux mages de Fairy Tail virent leurs alliées.

Natsu: C'est maintenant que vous arrivez?

Sting: Allez on va se le faire comme Jienma! A la méthode Fairy Tail!

Yoku: Idiot!

Il tends son bras vers les cieux ils virent trois différentes foudre frapper la paume de sa main.

Yoku: VAGUE FOUDROYANTE DU DRAGON DEMON DIVIN!

Il frappe alors la zone avec sa paume provoquant une importante déflagration faisant reculer les Chasseurs de Dragon.

Sting: La vache sa force est bien supérieur à celle de Jienma!

Yuden: Ouais et sa rajoute du piquant...j'aime pas des combats trop simple.

Natsu: Moi non plus!

Yoku: Vous me gênez rien ne m'empêcheras de changer le destin de ce monde!

Yuden: On va changer le tiens de destin tu vas voir!

Il fonce sur Yoku bloquant son bras et d'une rapidité hors du commun prend le morceau de l'épée.

Yoku: Je prendrais ça!

Yuden: HE!

Il est alors repoussé par Yoku qui observe les Chasseurs de Dragons avant d'observer Kardinal.

Yoku: Je te laisse t'occuper d'eux Kardinal...je vais rejoindre Heimdall! Je vais d'abord me débarrasser de ses gamines!

Yuden en entendent ses paroles plonge dans une colère noire comme Natsu.

Natsu: On t'interdit de toucher...

Yuden: A NOS FILLES!

Ils explosent de rage alors que Shinroi vit la scène horrifiée.

Shinroi: Il a le dernier morceau!

Yuki: Non!

Yoku: Tormund occupe-toi d'eux!

Il se dirige vers son antre alors qu'une immense bête arrive sur place semblable à un immense dragon avec deux cornes bleus. La créature grogne sous le regard impassible de Yuden et Natsu.

Kardinal: Tormund est le gardien de Titan's Hand vous...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Tartaros Theme"._

A ce moment tous le monde entend le hurlement de Yuden et Natsu qui ont le poing entourée de flamme.

Yuden et Natsu: DEGAGE DE NOTRE CHEMIN!

Ils décochent une droite explosive qui frappe Tormund de pleins fouet qui percute alors la barrière de la porte qui vole en éclat sous l'intensité du choc, Kardinal est horrifiée alors que Yoku de l'autre côté virent les deux Chasseurs de Dragons le regard remplie de haine. Arachnée observe avec horreur la scène tremblante de peur.

Arachnée: Quoi...la porte...

Grey: La vache...

Aline: Ils y sont pas aller de main morte!

Yoku vit Tormund au sol alors que Yuden et Natsu furieux le dévisage d'un seul regard.

Yuden: Ose...ne serait-ce que toucher à un cheveux de ma fille. ET JE TE CONDUIRAIS EN ENFER PERSONNELLEMENT !

Yoku vit sa fureur décupler sa puissance à lui et Natsu il vit Arachnée entrer dans la cité.

Yoku: Arachnée va donner ça à Heimdall...nous avons perdu assez de temps!

Arachnée: Mais vous maître?

Yoku: Je me charge d'eux!

Les deux frères Dragnir foncent sur Yoku bloquant leurs poings, alors que Sting et Rogue sourit devant l'exploit.

Rogue: Ils trouvent toujours un moyen d'entrer de façon classe.

Sting: Je te le fais pas dire...viens on va retrouver ce clown au chapeau!

Rogue: Je te suis!

Ils entrent dans la cité alors que les mages de glace les suivent.

Modi: On doit retrouver Falki!

Grey: Et lui faire la tête au carré!

Pendant ce temps Erza et Nala entre dans la cité accompagné de Kagura!

Kagura: Je vous suit ensemble on devrait terrasser cette femme araignée.

Erza: Fait attention ces bestioles sont vraiment énervante.

Kagura: Aucun soucis.

Kardinal vit les groupes entrer dans leurs repaires encore horrifiée de l'action des deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Kardinal: Impossible...co...comment... _serait-ce...le...grand END...non...pas un humain comme lui..._

Luxus: Hé!

Il observe Luxus le poing parcourut de foudre et déterminer.

Luxus: Maintenant que tes potes et toi n'avez plus d'endroit où aller on va s'amuser à t'exploser!

Kardinal laisse ressortir sa fureur et tend son bras de foudre et de glace.

Kardinal: SALE MOUCHERON DE FAIRY TAIL! VOUS COMMENCEZ A M'ENERVER!

Il vit alors devant lui arriver Angel le bras entourée d'énergie cosmique.

Angel: Alors ta fin est proche!

Elle frappe violemment son bras de glace qui éclate au coup d'Angel alors que Kardinal pousse un hurlement de douleur, Shinroi sourit en voyant l'action.

Shinroi: On dirait que sa commence à sentir le roussis pour Kardinal...

Yuki: Ses bras?

Esmeralda: Je vois...

Shinroi: Entrons maintenant on doit arrêter Heimdall avant que...

Voix: Hé pas si vite.

Ils virent Kai et Gajeel perché au-dessus d'eux souriant.

Kai: On a déjà réservé le gros en armure.

Gajeel: Ouais on va aller lui faire sa fête vous essayer de ralentir la cérémonie sa serait cool.

Odin: Êtes-vous sûre Heimdall est bon épéiste...aussi fort qu'Erza et Nala. Voir plus.

Gajeel: Justement sa feras un entraînement pour le jour où on défieras les deux soeurs.

Kai: En attendant on va défaire le balèze t'en dis quoi?

Gajeel: J'en dis super cool!

Les deux sautent et partent eux aussi dans la cité Ultima alors que sur le champs de bataille les forces de Titan's Hand sont en difficulté devant l'assaut des guildes.

Makarof: Allez-y mes enfants...protéger ce que vous avez de plus chère.

Dans la cité le Baron et son groupe entende les explosions Millianna sourit en reconnaissant le son de la voix de son petit-ami.

Amy: Cette explosion c'est...

Lucy sourit.

Lucy: Vos pères...

Le Baron: Ces Dragons commence à me fatiguer...Lianna!

La femme chat arrive à ce moment le regard triste ce que Millianna remarque.

Lianna: Oui maître?

Millianna: Maître...

Le Baron: Charge-toi de la petite...qu'elle meurt.

Lianna et choqué comme Millianna qui furieuse déploie son aura alors qu'Amy paniqué se réfugie derrière sa mère.

Millianna: Je te préviens...si jamais tu oses touché à un seul de ses cheveux...

Lucy observe la mère de Millianna alors que Crow et Thorra s'avance vers le Baron.

Crow: Hé Thorra on se farci ce bouffon?

Thorra: Je te préviens jolie cœur...je suis pas du genre à me retenir.

Lucy rejoins Millianna et revêt son apparence de Virgo.

Lucy: Je vais t'aider Millianna...

Lianna observe la fille et soupire alors qu'elle déploie son aura;

Lianna: Je ne me retiendrais pas Millianna...

Millianna: Moi non plus...si c'est pour ma fille...je ne me retiendrais pas!

Lianna et elle se lance à l'assaut l'une contre l'autre alors qu'Amy prit Nashi par la main alors qu'elles virent Shinsui devant elle triste.

Shinsui: Suivez-moi...vite.

Elles sont surpris alors que les petites filles suivent Shinsui, le groupe de Wendy les suivent alors que les combats vont s'enchaîner la fin de cette guerre se promulguera par la victoire où la défaite d'une des factions.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant Erza et Nala vont tous faire pour tenter d'arrêter Arachnée avec Kagura, alors que Wendy et son groupe découvre un secret dans les profondeurs d'Ultima qui risque de mener à la libération du mal ultime tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "La toile du Destin".**

 **Merci à tous pour continuer de me suivre je vous dit à la prochaine tchâo.**


	179. Chapitre 179: La Toile du Destin

**L'arc Titan's Hand se poursuit après que Yuden et Natsu est ouvert une brèche dans la planque de Titan's Hand au centre d'Ultima la cité perdue, les mages doivent éliminer les derniers membres de Titan's Hand qui à désormais la Lame d'Yggdrasil au complet.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 179: La toile du Destin.**

Le Baron avait vue Shinsui s'enfuir avec les filles.

Le Baron: La pauvre sotte elle croit pouvoir nous trahir de la sorte...

Crow: Au moins elle a compris qu'on en pouvait pas se fier à des ordures comme vous!

Thorra: Maintenant on va bien rigoler! FOUDRE D'ASDGARD!

Elle fonce la foudre entourant son poing prêt à frapper le Baron qui lève sa canne créant un mur de crâne bloquant l'assaut de la magicienne, alors que Crow arrive dans son dos.

Le Baron: Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue...

A ce moment Crow disparaît sous ses yeux pour l'attaquer avec un épée entourée comme d'une aura pixelisée, le Baron observe le mage alors qu'il vit une coupure à son bras.

Le Baron: Tu maîtrise...le Time-Skip...

Crow se tourne vers lui surpris.

Crow: Co...

Le Baron: Je connais chaque type de magie qui existe...et la tienne est plutôt rare...ton clans te l'aurait-il transmis...où bien...

Crow: Sa a pas d'importance parce qu'on va te battre ici et maintenant !

Le Baron: J'aimerais bien voir ça!

Ils se remettent en position de combat alors que Millianna, Lucy et Liana engage leurs combats. Le groupe de Wendy court à travers les couloirs de la cité d'Ultima.

Wendy: On doit trouver une sortie et vite...

Au bouts d'un moment Krysta s'arrête brusquement devant un immense temple à la pierre arc-en-ciel, sur celui-ci elle vit le dessin d'un dragon.

Nélio: Krysta!

Nélio et les autres s'arrêtent pour voir alors la grande bâtisse Wendy sent en elle une étrange sensation.

Wendy: Je crois...

Carla: Wendy...

Wendy: Je crois qu'on doit rentrer...

Elise: Quoi t'en es sûre?

Krysta: On en est certaine...

Elles entrent à l'intérieur pour voir une gigantesque salle avec de multiples gravures sur les murs, au fond se tenait une grande inscription entouré de deux flambeau qui propage une lueur arc-en-ciel qui donne un aspect solennel à l'endroit.

Amy: Whoua!

Nashi: C'est de la balle cette endroit!

Carla: Mais où on est?

Nichiya: On dirait un ancien temple...

Nélio: C'est quoi cette pierre arc-en-ciel.

 _Voix: De l'Athalium...un alliage solide qui a était baptiser en l'honneur de la Grande Créatrice!_

Ils sursautent mais virent les flammes projeter une sorte d'hologramme arc-en-ciel d'une femme très belle avec un queue des cornes de Dragons. Ils sont émerveillé de voir cette apparition.

Carla: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Amy: Un fantôme?

Astral: Je serais plus comme une sorte d'hologramme ayant en elle la mémoire des anciens...

Nashi: Ouais un fantôme.

Astral: Si...si sa peut vous faire plaisir...

Wendy: Dites-moi...c'est quoi cette endroit.

Astral: Cette endroit est le Sanctuaire d'Ultima retraçant l'histoire du multivers.

Elise: Le Multivers?

Astral: C'est le nom que l'on donne au passage entre tous les univers existant.

Nashi: OK...mais c'est quoi ces dessins?

Astral: Ceux-ci est la Toile du Destin.

Nélion: C'est plus des gravures qu'une toile...hé mais...

Krysta: Nélio?

Nélio: Regarder l'une de ses gravures! C'est...c'est...celle qui montre la fissure qu'il y a eu aux Grand Jeux Inter-magique! Celle qui a libérée l'âme de Darkness!

Ils sont surpris et observent effectivement un coin de la fresque centrale qui montre différentes gravure l'une d'elle montre une fissure d'où sort un orbe au-dessus d'une sorte de stade. Au centre se tenait une gravure représentant une forme massive humanoïde celle-ci tenant dans sa main une sorte de sceptre pointu. Ils virent autour différentes gravure Wendy en vit une montrant une sorte de structure sur plusieurs pattes.

Wendy: Carla...c'est...

Carla: Le Nirvana...et là!

Elle montre une autre gravure d'une créature avec huit têtes.

Wendy: Orochi...mais...ce sont...

Astral: Ceux-ci est la légende des Sept Sceaux de l'âme.

Sherrya: Les Sept sceau de l'âme.

Astral: Oui...ici est gravé la technique qui a permit à Amaterasu de diviser l'âme de la Calamité...

Wendy: "La Calamité"...Darkness!

Astral: Oui...l'ancienne civilisation d'Ultima avait vue ce qui allait se passer...elle a vue la guerre qui attend ce monde...et ses enjeux.

Nélio: Une guerre...quel guerre?

Astral: Contre l'Obscurité...regarder.

Elle dévoile une partie du mur représentant une scène de combat entre une femme ressemblant à Amaterasu, elle se tenait devant une forme massive ressemblant à un roi accompagné de neuf autre forme.

Wendy: On dirait...

Astral: Cette scène marque l'affrontement d'Amaterasu contre le Roi Sorcier et les Nazgûls, lors de la guerre contre Angmar qui libéra le monde de l'emprise du Roi Sorcier.

Wendy: La mère de Yuden est si belle...

Astral: Elle est le portrait craché de sa mère...la Grande Créatrice Athalia. Celle qui a forgé le Multivers...

Wendy: Comment?

Astral: En y donnant la vie...elle a donner la vie à plusieurs divinité celle-ci façonnèrent leurs propres mondes...mais Athalia façonna trois monde primaire reliée les uns aux autres. Asgard, Fiore et un monde appelé Remnant.

Elle montre une fresque montrant une immense figure féminine entouré de galaxie, entre ses mains se trouvait trois autres plus grosse reliée par des liens.

Nélio: Remnant...

Astral: Oui...le monde d'où je viens...un monde si beau...mais en proie au chaos...

Nashi: Pourquoi changé...

Astral: Ces trois royaumes représentent le centre du multivers...celui qui contrôle ces trois mondes...contrôle l'intégralité des Univers.

Sherrya: La forme massive là-haut c'est Darkness?

Astral: Oui sous sa forme que certains qualifie d'humaine...mais elle n'a rien d'humaine...elle représente la malfaisance et la corruption qu'il répand.

Wendy observe attentivement les gravures et en vit une qui lui est inconnue c'est une roche entouré par des visages.

Wendy: Cette gravure...je ne la reconnais pas...

Astral: Les Anciens ont dit que cette gravure symbolisait le dernier Sceaux...qu'une fois brisé Darkness reviendrait sur cette Terre.

Nichiya: Sa me donne déjà des frissons...

Carla: Alors vous devez savoir qui est Darkness...vous auriez d'autres informations pour nous?

Astral: J'en ai...mais que voulez-vous savoir au juste.

Wendy: D'où il vient?

Astral: Darkness...fait partit des Cinq Dieux Primordiaux.

Wendy: Les Dieux Primordiaux?

Astral: Ce sont les Premiers nées d'Athalia...cinq divinités nées après qu'elle est forgé les trois Univers primordiaux. Deux frères qu'elle envoya à Remnant et deux sœurs qu'elle envoya à Fiore. Quand à elle Asgard fut sa maison.

Sherrya: Et Darkness...c'est le...

Astral: Cinquième fils d'Athalia...l'origine du mal...

Elise: Où l'a t-elle envoyé?

Astral: Elle l'a gardé avec elle à Asgard...pour tenter d'en faire un être bon...mais...il n'y avait rien à faire...son cœur était déjà baignée par la malfaisance. Elle tentait de lui faire voir les choses merveilleuse qui existait...mais il prenait plaisir à les corrompre...et à les faire souffrir.

Elise: Sympa...

Carla: Même dans son passé c'était un monstre...

Astral: Puis un jour Athalia ne put l'empêcher de répandre ses maléfices sur tous les Univers existant...aucun n'échappa à la présence néfaste de Darkness certains Univers disparut absorbé par Darkness.

Krysta: Comment l'ont-ils stoppé?

Astral: Athalia rassembla les quatre autres enfants qui s'unir avec elle pour tenter de l'arrêter, mais les mondes qu'il avait conquit augmenté sa puissance au point qu'il surpassé celle de sa propre mère qui succomba au combat.

Ils sont choqué alors que Athalia montre une autre gravure sur celle-ci quatre forme tendent leurs bras sur la forme massive qui se tord de douleur.

Astral: Les quatre enfants décidèrent alors d'utiliser une magie qui sépara Darkness des autres Univers qu'il avait conquit ce qui l'affaiblit grandement, ils l'envoyèrent ensuite ici à Fiore puis vous connaissez grossièrement la suite. Amaterasu brisa son âme qui fut disperser à travers Fiore.

Elise: La vache...pourquoi avoir choisit notre monde!

Astral: Parce que...une chose que vous ignoriez...Darkness...a était divisé par sa propre sœur...

A ce moment le choc s'installa en chacun d'eux.

Sherrya: Alors...la mère de Yuden...

Astral: N'est autre que la sœur de Darkness...

Wendy et Krysta avait la bouche grande ouverte Lily R. qui était resté à l'écart silencieuse, ne pouvait s'empêcher de contenir son choc.

Lily R.: Mais...Acnologia...nous a dit qu'il connaissait Amaterasu...depuis qu'ils...

Astral: Amaterasu à décidé de se réincarner...elle a choisit de s'incarner dans notre monde pour contrer son frère avec sa sœur. Mais elle n'a fait que le retenir...la destruction de Darkness repose sur vous...Chasseur de Dragons...

A ce moment une voix s'élève derrière elles.

Voix: Intéressant.

Ils se retournent alors vers une forme qui n'est autre que la sorcière Arachnée souriante.

Arachnée: J'allais attendre Erza et Nala mais que vois-je...une brochette de fillette et un fantôme m'ayant déjà donné de précieuses informations...que je viens de suite de transmettre à mes camarades.

Nashi: Vieille mégère! Qu'est-ce que tu veux!

Arachnée: Surveille ton langage jeune effronté...maintenant le fantôme tu vas me dire que sais-tu d'Amaterasu et où se trouve t-elle?

Amy et les filles surprise s'avance.

Amy: Tu lui veux quoi à ma grand-mère!

Arachnée: Simple ma petite si elle est une Déesse alors je vais devoir la tuer...pour prendre sa place.

Wendy s'avance furieuse.

Wendy: On ne te laisseras pas faire!

Lily R.: On va te montrer ce que vaux des Chasseurs de Dragons. HURLEMENT DU DRAGON TERRESTRE!

Krysta: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CRISTAL!

Arachnée sourit alors qu'elle évite ses assauts et projette de la toile sur les magiciennes qui se retrouvent emmêlée dans une toile gluante et solide.

Arachnée: Maintenant que vous êtes collée le fantôme tu vas me dire où se trouve Amaterasu.

Elise: Non lui dit...

Elle se fait alors engluée les lèvres par la toile d'Arachnée s'avançant.

Arachnée: Alors?

Astral observe les filles qui sont bloqué.

Astral: Il m'est impossible de répondre à votre demande.

Arachnée: Ah vraiment et si je torture ces gamines?

Astral: Sa ne changerais rien pour deux choses.

Arachnée: Ah oui?

Astral: Oui la première est que même moi je ne sais pas où se trouve Dame Amaterasu.

Arachnée: Ah vraiment et la deuxième?

Astral: La deuxième est que ces trois jeunes femmes derrière vous sont ici pour vous bottez les fesses.

Arachnée est surpris alors que derrière elle se tenait Erza, Nala et Kagura.

Erza: Enfin on t'a trouvé!

Arachnée: Encore vous...vous avez déjà perdu face à moi et vous ne redemandez?

Kagura: Que veux-tu les saletés comme toi on en mange au petit déjeuner!

Elle dégaine comme Erza et Nala qui revête une armure des flammes pour brûler la toile retenant les filles.

Wendy: Erza! Nala! Comment vous...

Erza: Disons qu'une alliée surprise nous a guider jusqu'ici.

Elles virent alors Shinsui se glisser jusqu'à elle sous les yeux horrifiée d'Arachnée.

Arachnée: Shinsui! Sale petite peste! Tu oses nous trahir!

Shinsui: Je ne trahit personne...je fais ça pour le bien de Yoku!

Arachnée: Sale...j'ai déjà informé Yoku de ma découverte...je peux encore l'informer de ta trahison!

Erza: Pas si on t'en empêche!

Nala: Alors viens te battre!

Arachnée furieuse tends ses bras pour envoyer une toile électrique sur les femmes, Kagura la découpe pour ouvrir un chemin à Erza et Nala qui attaque Arachnée qui déploie une autre toile grisâtre mais même celle-ci fut découper par les soeurs Scarlette qui assène un double coup de coude dans la mâchoire de la femme araignée qui est projeter au sol.

Arachnée: Comment?

Erza: Tes toiles ne retiendras jamais notre volonté!

Nala: On se battra pour défendre notre famille!

Kagura: En menaçant la mère de notre amie tu t'es fais l'ennemie de toutes les guildes de Fiore!

Arachnée furieuse sert les poings alors qu'elle observe les trois femme d'un regard assassin, les filles extirpé virent Shinsui les prendre par la main.

Shinsui: Venez...on doit se mettre en sécurité.

Wendy: Attends...Astral...sais-tu si il existe un moyen de battre Darkness?

Astral: Malheureusement non...le seul espoir repose sur le plan confectionner par les Dragons et les Dieux...mais j'ai confiance...que vous parviendrez à éliminer les Ténèbres.

Elle disparaît alors que les filles partent Amy et Nashi observe les trois guerrière.

Nashi: Tata Erza...Tata Nala...Tata Kagura...

Elles observent les petites filles tristes.

Amy: La laisser pas faire du mal à notre grand-mère...

Erza: On vous le promets...

Arachnée veut les attaquer mais Erza brûle la toile qu'elle leur envoie dessus.

Arachnée: MAUDIT!

Erza: Désolée mais tu vas devoir faire bien mieux que ça.

Arachnée: Comme vous voudrez...

Elle sort alors de son dos deux pattes d'araignée pointue et très solide avant de créer avec sa toile deux épée grossière.

Arachnée: Laquelle de vous je vais tuez la première?

Kagura fonce et attaque la femme araignée qui bloque avec ses deux épée de toile très solide.

Arachnée: Toi...bien...

Elle tente de plante ses pattes dans les épaules de Kagura mais la femme évite son assaut et tente de tranche ses pattes, mais deux pattes sortes de son dos et bloque la lame de Kagura. La guerrière tente lutter alors qu'Erza et Nala attaque Arachnée qui se défend avec son autre paire de pattes et ses deux épées, dans une autre partie d'Ultima devant un pont arc-en-ciel menant à un portail Heimdall patiente les bras croisé quand il entend des bruits il se retourne et vit alors l'épée devant lui.

Heimdall: Te voilà enfin...

Il s'avance pour aller la ramasser mais est stopper par un pilier d'acier, il vit alors devant lui Gajeel et Kai souriant.

Gajeel: Salut tu nous reconnais.

Heimdall: Vous...toujours vous. Fairy Tail.

Kai: Tiens il nous a reconnue.

Gajeel: Tu sais ce qui t'attends hein?

Lena et Panther Lily arrive sous leurs formes de combat.

Lena: T'es prêts?

Lily: Toujours!

Ils sortent leurs épées alors qu'Heimdall lâche un sourire.

Heimdall: Votre guilde tiens à sa réputation...elle ne lâche rien mais moi non plus.

Kai: Tant mieux sinon sa aurait été chiant de taper un mec faiblard!

Heimdall tend sa main et la Lame d'Yggdrasil arrive dans sa main, il la sert et une aura arc-en-ciel l'envahit les deux Chasseurs de Dragons et leurs exceeds s'échangent un regard prêts à se battre. Au pieds du pont arc-en-ciel une explosion se produit ravageant plusieurs bâtiment, Yuden et Natsu enchaîne les coups puissant sur Yoku qui encaisse sans broncher.

Natsu: CORNE DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Yuden: GEYSERS DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Yoku: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DIVIN POLAIRE!

Son hurlement provoque une blizzard faisant reculer les deux mages, alors qu'une araignée arrive sur l'épaule de Yoku qui grogne.

Yoku: Il semble que vos filles sont encore en vie finalement...mais malheureusement pour vous notre cible à changé.

Yuden: Votre cible?

Yoku: Oui...notre première cible sera votre dragonne! Amaterasu!

Yuden en entendent le nom de sa mère sert le poings.

Yuden: Je vous interdit de toucher à ma mère!

Natsu: ON VA VOUS EXPLOSEZ!

Yoku: ALORS APPROCHEZ MISERABLE LEZARD! POING RAVAGEUR DU DIEU DEMON DE FOUDRE!

Son poing provoque une explosion électrique qui est ressentit par les nouveaux arrivants dans la caverne, le groupe Shinsui arrive dans une grande allé avec un précipice prêt d'elles.

Wendy: C'est incroyable...on savait que la mère de Yuden était la fille de la Déesse créatrice mais...pas celle de tous les Univers...

Sherrya: Et dire qu'il y a encore tant de choses qu'on ignore...

Une explosion secoue la caverne qui s'écroule par endroit un morceau tombe dans le précipice s'étendant à perte de vue.

Lily R.: Dis voir Shinsui...y'a quoi en bas?

Shinsui: On ne sait pas en arrivant ici on a pas osé s'en approchez.

Voix: Ce gouffre est là où est tombé le Dévoreur d'âme.

Elles se retournent pour voir Astral qui émane une faible lueur.

Nashi: Astral!

Astral: Mon temps est presque arrivé petite mage...je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé mon savoir avec vous...

Carla: Attendez on a encore besoin de vous...

Astral: Malheureusement...je...je dois m'en aller...la cité...doit...disparaître...

Elles virent le corps d'Astral commencer à s'évaporer elle lâche un sourire.

Astral: Je pourrais...enfin retrouver...mes enfants...

Elle disparaît en poussière arc-en-ciel sous les yeux des petites filles, Amy pleure légèrement alors qu'Elise observe le gouffre.

Elise: Attendez...elle a dit le Dévoreur d'âme...

Nélio: C'est pas le nom du monstre qu'a affronté Acnologia et la mère de Yuden?

Wendy: Si c'est vrai...est-ce que...

Un autre gros morceau de roche s'arrache du plafond et tombe dans les profondeurs de la montagne, pour atterrir sur un corps massif qui se met à s'animer le corps se parcours de symbole bleuté alors qu'il pousse un grognement sourd qui résonne dans toutes la montagne. Les combats s'arrête un moment en entendent ce grognement.

Lucy: C'était quoi?

Millianna: Aucune idée...

A l'extérieur les mages de la coalition entendent le grognement donnant des frissons à tous le monde.

Makarof: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Sur le toit Shinroi et les autres sont surpris et horrifiée d'entendre ce grognement.

Shinroi: Oh non...

Yuki: Me dit pas que...

Esmeralda: Le Dévoreur d'Âme...

Odin eu une sueur froide en pensant à l'abominable créature ayant exterminée cette civilisation qui risque de c'être réveillé à cause de la bataille qui a lieu ici.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plût dans le suivant les mages sont confronté à une difficulté en plus alors que l'avenirs de l'univers repose une nouvelle fois sur Fairy Tail qui doit se surpasser pour terrasser une bête ancienne. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le Réveil du Dévoreur d'Âme".**

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine tchâo.**


	180. Chapitre 180: Le réveil du Dévoreur d'Âm

**L'arc Titan's Hand continue alors que les combats vont rage dans la cité d'Ultima un mal ancien se réveil des profondeurs de la cité, les mages arriveront-ils à gérer la bête qu'autrefois Amaterasu dût affronter.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 180: Le réveil du Dévoreur d'Âme.**

Le grognement avait stoppé tous les mages dans leurs actions Kardinal se redresse encore furieux d'avoir perdu l'un de ses bras.

Kardinal: Misérable vermines...à cause de vous nous sommes condamnée!

Luxus: De quoi tu causes encore.

Kardinal: Ultima...abrite une bête terrifiante qui a autrefois décimé toute la cité...le Dévoreur d'Âme.

Luxus et Angel sont surpris.

Rubi: Le Dévoreur d'Âme...mais Amaterasu ne l'avait...

Kardinal: Il semble que cette petite Déesse ne soit qu'une bonne à rien!

Luxus et Angel décoche une droite à Kardinal qui bloque avec ses bras, mais vit alors la fureur dans leurs yeux.

Luxus: T'apprends pas tes leçons!

Angel: Qui conque manque de respect à un membre de Fairy Tail!

Luxus: Le paiera au centuple!

Ils repoussent Kardinal furieux qui utilise son bras de feu pour les repousser tous les deux, mais Mirajane et Cana arrive juste après.

Mirajane: Satan Soul: SITRI!

Elle revêt une nouvelle apparence et donne un coup dans le ventre de Kardinal alors que Cana utilise l'une de ses cartes.

Cana: Magie des Cartes! Transmutation! CHEVALIER!

Elle est alors éblouie d'une lumière vive éblouissant Kardinal permettant à Cana de trancher son bras du froid, avec une épée longue en argent la forme de chevalier lui donnait droit au même type d'armure en métal qu'Erza et Nala sur le plastron était dessiné la marque de Fairy Tail. Kardinal pousse un hurlement de douleurs alors que Fried arrive, et d'un coup le projette au pieds de la porte de la cité d'Ultima.

Angel: Bien joué Fried!

Kardinal furieux décide de rentrer dans la cité.

Angel: Le lâche!

Mirajane: Finissons-en avec...

Un autre grognement retentit ce qui donne des frissons aux mages à l'intérieur de la cité le groupe de Wendy essayent de tenir debout en sentant des secousses, mêlée au grognement qui ne font que leur donner la chaire de poule.

Krysta: Le Dévoreur d'Âme...

Nichiya vit alors dans le vide une forme massive s'approcher.

Nichiya: BEAU! IL EST LA!

 _"Fairy Tail-Akuma Deliora"._

Il recule alors que la créature arrive enfin face aux jeunes filles qui virent une créature décharnées la peau recouverte d'une matière noire d'où sortent des cristaux jaune, ses bras griffues et robuste sa tête portant une énorme balafre qui sépare en deux le visage de la créature. Sur sa tête se dresse une sorte de crinière de tentacules rouge qui flotte dans les airs, elles virent alors que son ventre était séparée elles n'y distinguent que les côtes qui sont caché par la peau son ventre était comme atrophiée. Il était immense il devait faire la taille de la guilde de Fairy Tail, et pourrait raser celle-ci d'un simple geste.

Carla: Alors...c'est...c'est ça...le Dévoreur d'Âme...

Wendy: Je...je crois...il...il est hideux...

Elise: A croire que toutes...ses années coincé ici...l'ont pas améliorer...

Le Dévoreur d'âme scrute les alentours grognant Nélio remarque alors quelque chose de pratiques.

Nélion: Regarder on dirait...qu'il...qu'il est aveugle...

Lily R.: Alors on fait quoi...

A ce moment la créature se tourne vers les mage qui virent la matière noire se rassembler et créer un oeil de Dragon, permettant à la créature de les repérer.

Wendy: On se bats! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CELESTE!

Sherrya: MUGISSEMENT DU DIEU CELESTE!

Krysta: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CRISTAL!

Lily R.: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON TERRESTRE!

Nashi: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Amy: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Leur hurlement frappe la créature de pleins fouet celle-ci cependant reste accroché et pousse un nouveau hurlement, qui fait une nouvelle fois trembler la caverne à l'extérieur le groupe de Shinroi frisonne à ce cris.

Odin: On doit y aller!

Shinroi: Tu as raisons on doit neutraliser le Dévoreur d'Âme on a vraiment pas besoin de lui maintenant!

Yuki: Alors perdons pas de temps! Aku!

Aku le chaton saute sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse qui fonce vers la cité d'Ultima avec ses proches, Raven vit la scène et se tourne vers les mages qui tiennent bons face aux armées du Baron. Elle suit alors le groupe à l'intérieur de la cité alors que le Dévoreur d'âme tends sa crinière qui prit une couleur arc-en-ciel et ouvre sa gueule divisé pour laisser apparaître une lumière arc-en-ciel.

Wendy: ECARTEZ-VOUS!

La créature crache un rayon arc-en-ciel qui balaye la zone où se trouvait les filles pour ravager une partie du temple où se battent les quatre guerrière, qui sentent les tremblements.

Erza: Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Arachnée: Le Dévoreur d'Âme! Il est réveillé!

Kagura: Espérons que Yuden et Natsu l'ont entendu...

Nala: Difficile de pas l'entendre.

 _"Fin OST"_

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons toujours face à Yoku virent au loin le rayon et la forme massive du Dévoreur.

Natsu: Whoua sacré bestiole!

Yuden: Maman à vraiment affronté ça!

Yoku: On dirait qu'elle l'a blessé...si elle même n'a pas put vaincre le Dévoreur d'Âme c'est qu'elle est incapable de tuer Darkness!

Yuden sert les poings devant les paroles du mage de Titan's Hand, sur place le groupe de fille virent les dégâts du Dévoreur qui avait creusé un fossé sur le chemin où ils se trouvaient. Shinsui était avec Amy et Nashi d'un côté alors que Wendy et les autres était de l'autre.

Wendy: Quel force!

Elise: Pour un truc vieux de plusieurs siècle il est plutôt balèze...

Elles virent le Dévoreur d'Âme pousser un nouveau hurlement et menace de balayer les magicienne d'un revers de son bras, mais il fut bloquer par un mage qu'Amy reconnue.

Amy: Achille!

Achille bloque le bras de la créature qui force alors que celle-ci se prit des épées arc-en-ciel dans la figure, ils virent la plus part des mages de Heaven's Tribe.

Kara: Vous allez bien?

Nashi: Sa vas...

Ils virent Shinsui qui fut gênée mais Achille rejoins ses camarades qui observe le Dévoreur d'Âme.

Hippolyte: Whoua...ce truc est immense!

Le Dévoreur charge un nouveau rayon dans sa bouche.

Shinsui: VITE ON DOIT PARTIR!

Ils courent pour éviter son rayon provoquant cette fois-ci une explosion créant un dôme arc-en-ciel qui provoque une seconde explosion qui projette les mages au sol. Ils virent un énorme trou créer par l'attaque de la créature qui s'avance vers le groupe.

Iris: Quel force!

Hippolyte: On doit essayer de le battre...

La créature pousse un nouveau hurlement faisant tomber des morceaux du plafond de la montagne déjà instable.

Amy: Si sa continue toute la montagne va s'effondrer!

Shinsui observe la créature qui démolie une bâtisse à proximité avec l'un de ses bras avant de se mettre à quatre pares, chargeant un nouveau laser Kara laisse sortir son God Soul.

Kara: God Soul: RAYON QUASAR!

L'attaque frappe la créature poussant un hurlement alors qu'Hippolyte juste en dessous de lui tend ses bras vers le haut.

Hippolyte: GEYSERS DU DIEU MARIN!

Une colonne d'eau frappe le monstre le mettant sur ses pattes arrières, Achille arrive la lance entourée d'une aura orangé.

Hippolyte: FLECHE DE SPARTE!

Il projette sa lance sur la créature qui la saisit avec ses tentacules, elle la renvoie avant de projeter des lasers avec chaque brins de sa crinière de tentacules. Ceux-ci ravagent encore plus la glorieuse cité Achille se met en position de défense.

Achille: BOUCLIER DE SPARTE!

Un dôme orangé se forme protégeant les héros des lasers mais Achille lâche après seulement quelques secondes, Iris fonce sur la créature la repoussant d'un revers de son bras.

Shinsui: Elle est très puissante!

La créature fit un bond magistrale pour se fixer au paroi de la montagne.

Wendy: Et très agile avec ça!

Elle prépare un nouvelle assaut qui vise l'intégralité de la cité.

Amy: A COUVERT!

Ils se cachent rapidement mais la déflagration touche toute la cité le groupe de Grey vit une boule d'énergie arc-en-ciel se diriger vers eux, ils l'évitent de justesse pour voir alors le Dévoreur d'âme.

Grey: Whoua...

Léon: Je le crois pas...

Jubia: C'est...un monstre!

Aline: Ouais...et quelque chose me dit qu'il est pas du tout commode!

Evy: Alors sa serait le fameux Dévoreur de Monde.

Léon vit alors plus loin se cacher Lily R. et Sherrya.

Léon: Sherrya!

Sherrya: Léon...

La créature pousse un nouveau hurlement un morceau du plafond tombe et démolie une habitation, ils entendent alors des bruits leurs donnant à tous des frissons. Shinroi et les autres entre dans la cité et entendent les bruits.

Shinroi: Oh non...

Odin: Que...

Amy et Nashi abriter virent alors sur les falaises du groupe une nuée de créature gravir la parois et se diriger vers eux.

Amy: AH DES MONSTRES! DES MILLIERS DE MONSTRE!

Nashi: AH D'OU ILS VIENNENT!?

Odin et ses amis virent alors arriver devant eux des corps humains décharnée, ils avaient des filins de matière noire sur leurs corps ils poussaient des grognements gutturale très effrayant.

Esmeralda: Serait-ce...

Yuki: L'ancien peuple...d'Ultima...changé en serviteur du Dieu Obscure!

Le Dévoreur pousse un nouveau hurlement la plus part des monstres grimpe les parois de la montagne et se dirige vers les trous, alors que les autres foncent sur les mages. Nashi se relève et frappe un corps qui s'écrase comme une feuille au sol, les deux petites filles et Shinsui sont face à un groupe de ses créatures mais ils sont balayé par Wendy.

Wendy: Vite suivez-moi!

Ils suivent Wendy alors que le Dévoreur prépare un nouvel assaut, mais il est touché par un sort d'Esmeralda qui tend son bâton magique vers lui.

Esmeralda: J'ai attirée son attention...

Yuki vit des créatures décharnées foncer sur elle mais elle fonce rapidement et commence à les exploser, Shinroi créer ses armes arcanique. Odin observe alors l'endroit qui autrefois symbolisait l'union de tous les Univers, est maintenant un lieu entièrement corrompue par Darkness et qui risque de se répandre dans tous Fiore il soupire en voyant le désastre.

Odin: Notre monde...sombre t-il dans le chaos?

Esmeralda désintègre une créature qui allait lui sauter dessus.

Esmeralda: Odin sa vas?

Odin: Oui...on doit absolument rejoindre l'accès au Bifrost!

Yuki tends sa main vers le ciel des sortes de dagues spectral sortent du sol, elle pointe sa main vers les monstres qui sont alors frapper par la rafale d'arme spectrale.

Yuki: Encore faudrait-il y arriver! Le Dévoreur d'Âme nous empêchera de passer!

Odin: Je sais...on...je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Il baisse le regard abattu par la situation qui n'a jamais été aussi catastrophique.

Odin: Pardonne-moi Ama...je...tu comptais sur moi...mais je t'ai déçu...

 _"OST Fairy Tail Sad Theme"._

A l'extérieur les mages combattant virent les monstres sortir de la montagne.

Makarof: Qu'est-ce que...

Goldmine: Ces choses...ressemble aux monstres de Darkness!

Yuden et Natsu virent autour d'eux et Yoku les créatures les encercler, partout dans la cité les monstres émergent et encerclent les mages du continent. Kardinal observe les créatures autour de lui et sourit, il tend un bras pour les transpercer de pointe de métal.

Kardinal: Quel farce...seul nous...les Démons de Zeleph somme digne de s'appeler ainsi!

Odin à la tête basse repensant alors aux paroles de son amie il y a de cela des lustres.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Amaterasu sous forme humaine se tenait devant Shinroi, Yuki, Odin et Esmeralda._

 _Amaterasu: Eileen...a eu des soucis...je dois compter sur vous pour la suite..._

 _Yuki: Pour le plans..._

 _Amaterasu: Oui...nous...nous ne pouvons pas stopper Darkness nous même...mais la prochaine génération si._

 _Odin: Les Chasseurs de Dragons..._

 _Amaterasu: Oui...ils représentent ce que Darkness crains le plus...Ignir, Grandiné, Metallicana, Otohimé, Weisslogia, Skiadram, Saphira et moi allons les formez...ce sera donc...la dernière fois que l'on se voit avant un très long moment...je compte sur vous pour vous préparez mes amis..._

 _Odin: Qu'attends-tu de nous?_

 _Amaterasu: Que vous continuiez de former les mages...de former le liens qui unira le monde contre les Ténèbres...je le sais...je le sens...ce liens permettra de réaliser mon rêve..._

 _Esmeralda: Ton rêve?_

 _Amaterasu: Voir un jour...les Ténèbres être éradiquer...qu'il n'y ait plus aucune souffrance universelle._

 _Ils sont surpris mais sourient devant l'enthousiasme d'Amaterasu qui les touchent. Surtout Odin le doyen du groupe._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

 _"Fin OST"_

Odin: Pardon...Ama...tout...est de ma faute...

Esmeralda: Odin...

Odin vit alors Esmeralda tendre sa main en souriant.

Esmeralda: Ama...ne t'en veux pas.

Odin est surpris alors qu'elle l'aide à se redresser et vit ses deux autres amis souriant.

Shinroi: Tu oublies...cette génération Odin...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Tartaros Main Theme"._

Odin vit alors ses mages se défendre et balayer les créatures de Darkness facilement, Elise foudroyant les monstre alors que Krysta les réduit en lambeau. Les mages de glace qui gèle et démolissent les créatures, du côté des sœurs Scarlette en même temps d'affronter Arachnée elles découpent les légions de créature de Darkness.

Esmeralda: Nous avons accomplit notre devoir Odin...nous avons préparer cette génération à affronter les armées de Darkness...regarde alors qu'il y a 400 ans on tremblait devant ces créatures...maintenant elles ne sont plus que du menu fretin!

Shinroi: Parce que les gens n'ont plus peur de la magie Odin...c'est ce liens qu'Ama à voulue qu'on transmette!

Odin repris confiance et vit un groupe de monstre s'approcher de lui, il frappe avec son sceptre balayant les monstres.

Odin: Vous avez raison...je ne dois pas abandonner...ce serait rendre Ama triste...

Yuki: Voilà le Odin que j'aime voir!

Elle démolie un monstre prêts d'elle d'un coup de pied.

Shinroi: J'espère que tu m'aimes plus quand même.

Yuki: Mais oui gros bêta!

Le hurlement du Dévoreur d'Âme brise le moment entre les anciens compagnons celui-ci s'élance et s'écrase prêts de Nashi et Amy tremblante de peur, Shinsui se poste devant la créature.

Shinsui: Allez vous en...

Amy est choqué comme Nashi.

Nashi: Quoi mais toi?

Shinsui: Je vais le retenir!

Nashi: T'es pas bien! Il va te tuer...

Shinsui: Ce sera une façon de payer ma dette envers ce monde...je...je n'ai pas...réussie à empêcher Yoku de devenir comme il est...

Amy: Quoi de quoi tu parles?

Shinsui soupire et observe les deux petites filles.

Shinsui: Je...je suis...une partie de Yoku...

Les deux filles sont choqué de l'entendre.

Amy: Quoi? Mais...

Shinsui: Il m'a créer...inconsciemment...si vous voulez...je suis la partie de lui essayant de retenir ses instincts bestiaux...mais plus on approche de notre but plus...

Elle montre alors sa mains craquelé.

Shinsui: Plus il me rejette...et je disparaît...

Amy: Non...on...on peut...sans doute...faire quelque chose...

Le Dévoreur d'Âme prépare un assaut contre les petites filles, Shinsui le bloque alors avec une barrière magique mais ses mains se craque encore plus.

Amy: Arrête!

Shinsui: Non...je le dois...pour...Yoku...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Guild Memories"._

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Yoku et Shinsui sont au sommet de la forteresse de Titan's Hand le géant observe l'horizon._

 _Yoku: Shinsui..._

 _Shinsui: Oui?_

 _Yoku: Je voudrais...que...tu me fasses...une promesse._

 _Shinsui: Une promesse laquelle?_

 _Yoku: Un jour...je sens que je ne serais plus moi-même...je...je veux que le jour où sa arrivera...tu fasses ce qui est juste._

 _Shinsui est surprise._

 _Shinsui: Yoku...je...je comprend pas?_

 _Yoku: Shinsui...tu...tu es tous ce qu'il y a de bien en moi..._

 _Shinsui: Yoku..._

 _Yoku: Je voudrais...te transmettre une dernière chose..._

 _Il pose ses mains sur les tempes de la petite fille qui vit alors des souvenirs appartenant à Yoku, elle vit alors la naissance de sa fille Thorra à travers ses yeux elle vit qu'il pleurait elle ressentait toutes ses émotions qui la chamboula. Yoku s'arrête et Shinsui l'observe choqué._

 _Shinsui: Yoku...pour...pourquoi tu fais ça! POURQUOI?!_

 _Yoku: Je le dois...pour l'homme qui m'a permis d'avoir la chance de venger ma fille...Odin...je le dois...je dois...vaincre Darkness et Bahamuth!_

 _Shinsui: Yoku..._

 _Yoku: Je dois le faire...même si je ne ressens plus rien...je dois le faire...pour celui que je peux considérer...comme un père..._

 _Shinsui eu de petites larmes au coins des yeux._

 _Shinsui: Yoku..._

 _Yoku: Je compte sur toi Shinsui..._

 _Shinsui observe son ami et sourit._

 _Shinsui: HAY!_

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Shinsui se mis à genoux après l'attaque du Dévoreur d'Âme, Amy et Nashi virent Shinsui son corps commençant à se fissurer encore plus. Le Dévoreur grogne et prépare un nouvelle assaut.

Shinsui: Ecouter...Amy...Nashi...Yoku...n'est pas méchant...pas du tout...c'est juste...que pour vaincre Darkness et Bahamuth...il...il a retiré tous ses sentiments en lui...pour devenir comme eux.

Amy: Quoi?

Le Dévoreur projette un nouveau rayon que Shinsui bloque mais en paye le tribu.

Amy: Arrête! ARRÊTE! S'il te plaît...allons chercher mon papa...

Nashi: Ils...ils casseront la tête du monstre...

Shinsui: Ecouter...Yoku...m'a...m'a transmis...tous ce qu'il est...tous ses sentiments...il me les as donné...je...je suis une partie de lui...vous...vous devez...le donner à sa fille!

Le Dévoreur projette un nouveau rayon frappant la barrière Shinsui à son corps fracturé, les deux filles en larmes virent Shinsui qui plonge ses bras en elle et retire un collier c'était un morceau de lacrima bleue Shinsui les larmes aux yeux sourit.

Shinsui: La couleur...de ses yeux...celle...de Thorra...

Le Dévoreur projette un nouveau rayon sur la Barrière les fracture arrive au niveau du cou, Amy et Nashi hurlent de terreur alors que Shinsui donne le collier à Nashi et Amy en souriant les larmes aux yeux.

Shinsui: Donner-le...a Thorra...

Amy: NON S'IL TE PLAÎT! SHINSUI!

Nashi: RESTE!

Un autre tir frappe la barrière Shinsui se sent encore plus faible.

Nashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Le cri de Nashi alerte alors son père et Yuden qui entends les pleures de sa fille, ils virent le Dévoreur des Mondes plus loin là où se trouve la source des cris.

Natsu: Nashi...

Yuden: Amy...

Yoku regarde alors les deux hommes qui n'hésitent pas un seul instant et s'en vont en lançant un regard à Yoku.

Yuden: On revient après te faire ta fête!

Ils partent en trombe sous les yeux de Yoku qui a entendu la voix de Shinsui.

Yoku: Shinsui...

Sur place la petite fille se relève souriante et tends sa mains vers le Dévoreur des Mondes en regardant les deux filles en larmes.

Shinsui: J'aurais aimé...qu'on soit amies...

Le Dévoreur lance son attaque qui frappe le bouclier, Amy et Nashi virent alors Shinsui souriante qui disparaît en explosant en poussière lumineuse. Les deux filles horrifiées venait de voir la petite fille sa voix résonne une dernière fois dans toutes les têtes.

 _Shinsui: J'aurais aimé voir...Yoku sourire au moins une fois..._

Les mages sont chamboulé par ses paroles fantôme alors que Yoku reste droit sans émotion, il se détourne pour partir sans dire un mots. Thorra en entendent le nom de son père eu un léger vertige.

Thorra: Papa...

Elle se reconcentre sur le Baron souriant alors que Liana baisse le regard tristement, sa fille l'observe choqué.

Liana: Shinsui...

Le Baron: C'est traîtresse est morte...tant mieux...elle ne nous gêneras plus.

 _"Fin OST"_

Crow furieux comme Thorra retourne affronter le mage de Titan's Hand, alors que Nashi et Amy pleurent devant la scène qu'elle venait de voir. Le Dévoreur grogne avant de charger un nouveau rayon qui allait frappé les filles sans défenses.

Amy: PAPA!

A ce moment les deux filles sont attrapée par des formes rapide et esquivent ainsi le rayon du Dévoreur d'Âme, les deux petites filles virent alors qu'elles flottaient dans les airs et sentent alors les pattes des exceeds de leurs pères.

Amy: Chibi!

Nashi: Happy!

Les deux exceeds portaient les petites filles.

Chibi: Pardon du retard.

Happy: Vous allez bien?

Nashi et Amy ne disent rien alors que le Dévoreur d'Âme charge son assaut.

Nashi: IL VA TIRER!

Happy: Vous croyez!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing"_

Le Dévoreur d'Âme se prit une explosion sur le coin de la figure sous les yeux des deux fillettes, qui virent alors en bas Natsu et Yuden face au Dévoreur d'Âme qui se remet de l'attaque de leurs pères.

Nashi et Amy: PAPA!

Natsu: Hé toi! T'as voulut touché à nos princesses!

Yuden: Dans ce cas tu peux déjà creuser ta tombe!

Le Dévoreur d'Âme pousse un hurlement strident et projette avec ses tentacules des sphères magique, les deux Chasseurs de Dragons se tiennent prêts.

Yuden: T'es prêts?

Natsu: Ouais!

Ils déploient alors tous les deux des flammes dorée surprenant leurs filles, Odin et son groupe virent la scène de loin.

Odin: Des flammes dorée?

Lucy et Millianna virent les flammes dorée plus loin et Lucy lâche un sourire comme Millianna.

Millianna: Yuden...

Lucy: Natsu...

Liana observe alors dans la même direction.

Liana: Ils sont face au Dévoreur d'Âme...ils n'ont aucune chance de...

Millianna: Hé maman!

Elle vit sa fille souriante confiante.

Millianna: Yuden va le réduire en cendre!

Lucy: Avec Natsu ils peuvent accomplir des miracles!

Jycrain et Jellal virent la lueur dorée de l'extérieur et lâche un sourire.

Jycrain: Yuden et Natsu...je pensais qu'ils n'avaient plus cette force qu'on leur a donné...

Jellal: A croire qu'on a tendance à les sous-estimer.

Sur place les deux frères Dragnir esquivent tous les assauts du Dévoreur d'Âme, les combats s'arrêtent pour voir les deux mages qui évitent tous les assauts pour se rapprocher du monstre ils préparent alors leurs attaques.

Yuden: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Natsu: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Les deux attaques atteignent la créature qui est repoussé celle-ci s'écrase au sol, les témoins sont choqué de voir la scène alors que Nashi et Amy sont émerveillé.

Arachnée: Comment...

Kagura sourit devant la scène.

Kagura: Sacré attaque!

Erza: Ces deux-là...

Odin et ses amis virent alors le Dévoreur se redresser et charger un nouveau souffle les deux Chasseurs de Dragons se préparent.

Yuden: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Natsu: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Le Dévoreur crache son souffle arc-en-ciel qui s'entrechoc avec celui des deux mages de Fairy Tail, la créature à le dessus sur eux.

Esmeralda: Le Dévoreur à l'avantage et...

A ce moment ils virent les deux Chasseurs de Dragons reprendre le dessus sur le Dévoreur d'Âme qui se prit une double attaque en pleine figure.

Chibi: Bien jouer!

Yuden et Natsu virent la créature grogner de douleur en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

Yuden: Allez Natsu on la finie!

Natsu: Ouais!

Les deux dégage alors plus de flammes dorée en sortant leurs écailles de dragons.

Yuden et Natsu: TECHNIQUE COMBINEE ANTI-DRAGON! ÂME DOREE DU DRAGON!

Les deux se projette sur le Dévoreur d'âme en formant alors l'apparence d'un dragon avec leurs flammes, ils frappent de pleins fouet le Dévoreur d'Âme qui pousse un hurlement alors qu'il est projeter dans les airs, l'attaque démolie une grande partie du plafond les mages a l'extérieur et à l'intérieur virent alors le Dévoreur d'Âme être désintégrer par l'attaque et exploser dans une pluie de poussière arc-en-ciel surprenant tous le monde.

Makarof: Quel beau feu d'artifice.

Jet: C'était Yuden et Natsu j'en suis sûre!

Droy: Ils ont détruit le gros monstre?

Ohbaba: Je crois qu'il s'agissait du fameux Dévoreur d'Âme dont parlait Amaterasu...

A l'intérieur de la montagne leurs amis sourient devant l'exploit.

Grey: Ces deux-là sont pas croyable.

Aline: Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une montagne...et qu'il y a plus personne pour se plaindre des dégâts.

Léon: Ceux-là...ils devraient arrêter de détruire les Démons sinon il en restera plus pour les autres.

Odin est surpris comme le couple Shinroi, Yuki.

Shinroi: Incroyable...ils viennent...de...de...

Yuki: Je crois que ce que tu cherches à dire est qu'ils ont tué le Dévoreur d'Âme mon chérie...

Odin sourit les larmes aux yeux devant la scène.

Odin: La prochaine génération...tu...tu avais raison Ama...comme toujours...

Amy et Nashi virent alors leurs pères revenir triomphant ils se mettent à leurs niveaux.

Yuden: Vous allez bien?

Nashi et Amy sont encore chamboulé par l'action mais le souvenir de Shinsui leurs font verser des larmes et elles se jettent en larmes dans le cou de leurs pères surpris, et cajolant leurs filles alors que Yoku avait vue la scène sans émotion.

Yoku: Ils ne sont peut-être pas si faible...Fairy Tail...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les combats reprennent avec un nouvelle objectif en finir avec cette guerre, les trois guerrière vont tout donné pour vaincre la femme araignée qui a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Métamorphose".**

 **Merci de continuer à lire je vous dit à la prochaine tchâo.**


	181. Chapitre 181: Métamorphose

**L'arc Titan's Hand arrive bientôt à sa conclusion après que le Dévoreur d'Âme est disparut il ne reste que les mages de Titan's Hand sur le chemin des mages de la guilde numéro un de Fiore. Erza, Nala et Kagura font face alors à Arachnée qui dévoile alors son atout.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 181: Métamorphose.**

Dans la cité d'Ultima Odin et son groupe rejoignent Yuden et Natsu qui cajolent leurs filles en larmes, ils n'osent pas s'approcher d'eux.

Esmeralda: Natsu...Yuden...

Natsu: Odin...vous pouvez prendre soin de nos filles...

Odin: Je...oui...mais...

Yuden: Prenez-les et mettez-les à l'abris.

Shinroi: Que comptez-vous faire?

Yuden: Nous?

Ils virent alors autour du cou de Yuden se tenir le collier offert par Shinsui aux deux filles.

Yuden: Simplement rappeler à Yoku qui il est! Tu viens Natsu.

Amy: Papa!

Yuden observe Amy en larme.

Amy: Maman...elle...

Yuden se met à genoux devant elle.

Yuden: On va aller voir maman ma puce...on va la ramener d'accord? Mais je veux que tu restes là avec eux...d'accord.

Amy prit son père dans ses bras la petite continue de sangloter, mais elle laisse son père qui part avec Natsu accomplir leurs devoirs.

Odin: Les filles...

Yuki: On va vous conduire en sécurité...

Ils virent les monstres décharnées toujours présents malgré la destruction du Dévoreur d'Âme.

Shinroi: On y va!

Ils se frayent un chemin hors d'ici alors que Raven sort de sa cachette elle observe les environs, pour voir de l'agitation au loin.

Raven: Apparemment Erza, Nala et Kagura vont avoir besoin d'un peut d'aide.

Du côté des guerrière celles-ci continuent leurs luttes contre Arachnée qui bloque chaque coups porter par les trois guerrière.

Arachnée: Vous êtes pitoyable vous pensez réellement que de faible guerrière comme vous peuvent me vaincre!

Kagura: On ne le pense pas on en est sûre!

Erza fonce et attaque la femme araignée qui bloque une nouvelle fois son assauts, et tends sa mains vers pour l'entoilé mais Erza l'évite de justesse avant de se faire transpercer l'épaule par une patte d'Arachnée.

Nala: Grande sœur!

Elle fonce pour tenter de trancher la patte d'Arachnée qui l'évite de justesse et projette une toile verdâtre sur elle, Kagura découpe la toile avec son sabre qui celle-ci en touchant le sol le fait fondre instantanément.

Nala: J'ai eu chaud merci Kagura...

Kagura: On doit trouver un moyen de la battre! Malgré notre force elle est agile et très forte!

Arachnée utilise ses pattes pour envoyer Erza prêts des deux femmes alors qu'elle observe le groupe en souriant.

Arachnée: Vous êtes pitoyables vous dressez contre de futur Dieu! Vous serez les premiers à périr!

Erza: Ne crie pas victoire trop vite à ce que je sache nous sommes trois contre toi!

Arachnée: Ah vraiment...

Elles virent alors de grosses araignée arriver des trous dans la façade de l'ancien temple.

Arachnée: J'ai encore mes araignées pour vous réduire en charpie!

Nala: Sa ne t'aidera pas! TRANSFORMATION!

Elle revêt alors son armure à moitié panthère noire elle dégaine alors deux rapière incrusté de pierre précieuses, et d'une rapidité étonnant découpe plusieurs araignée d'un seul mouvement surprenant Arachnée.

Arachnée: Comment!

Erza retourne à l'attaque dans son armure des Ailes noires.

Erza: Ne jamais sous-estimé la volonté de la guilde de Fairy Tail!

Arachnée: Sale...peste!

Elle tente de transpercer son adversaire avec ses épées et ses pattes d'araignée pendant que Nala et Kagura taille dans les légions d'araignée. Erza combat sans relâche la mage de Titan's Hand qui recule grâce à la toile qu'elle projette, pour en projeter une électrique droit sur Erza.

Arachnée: Tu vas griller!

Erza: TRANSFORMATION! ARMURE DE LA FOUDRE!

Elle revêt son armure de la foudre et prit sa lance pour forcer un passage vers Arachnée et la frapper avec sa lance la projetant contre un autre mur du bâtiment, Arachnée furieuse déploie d'autres pattes et tente de transpercer Erza qui recule évitant l'assaut.

Arachnée: Vous m'agacez sale petite peste...

Arachnée remarque alors les araignée rougeâtre qui se glisse dans leurs dos.

Arachnée: Cette fois je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreurs!

Les araignées se dirigent vers les trois femmes mais celle-ci sont transpercer par des dagues fantômes, elle est choqué alors qu'Erza vit Raven arriver dans le temple.

Raven: Pardon de vous interrompre mais j'aime pas les tricheuses!

Erza: Raven.

Nala: Ravie de voir les renforts arrivées.

Elles entendent alors des grognements et virent alors à la place des araignées les monstres appelée par le Dévoreur d'âme qui arrivent dans le temple.

Kagura: Ces choses...

Nala: Ouais...Darkness...

Arachnée se lance alors à l'assaut des deux guerrières ses pattes lui servant à amortir sa chute elle projette alors de la toile sur les deux guerrières qui l'évitent de justesse. Arachnée s'élance ensuite sur Raven qui évite d'une pirouette l'assaut d'Arachnée qui tente de la transpercer avec ces pattes.

Arachnée: ARRÊTE DE BOUGER!

Raven: Tu devrais évité de t'emporter! Sa risque de te coûter ta liberté!

Elle dégaine son sabre et parvient à trancher nette une patte d'Arachnée qui hurle de douleurs, permettant à Erza de l'attaquer dans le dos Arachnée avait une entaille sur le côté de la figure qui se mit à saigner.

Arachnée: Comment...as-tu osé!

Erza: Vous comment osez-vous vous prétendre meilleure que les Dieu qui n'ont cherché qu'à nous protéger!

Arachnée: Nous protégez! Ils ont envoyé Darkness dans ce monde dans l'espoirs de s'en débarrasser! Cette garce d'Amaterasu à condamnée elle et sa famille notre monde!

Nala sert la garde ses épées.

Nala: Tu ferais mieux d'éviter de parler comme ça de la mère de notre meilleur ami!

Erza: Car tu risques de ne pas te relever de notre combat!

Arachnée: Vous êtes stupide si nous sommes des Dieu nous pourrons envoyer Darkness et l'intégralité de ses troupes ailleurs et sauver ce monde!

Kagura: Qu'est-ce que sa changerait?

Arachnée: Nous en serions débarrasser nous verrouillerons ce monde et celui des Dieux et laisseront les autres se débrouiller avec lui! Les habitants glorifierons nos noms pour l'éternité!

Elles sont dégoûter des paroles de la femme araignée qui jubile à l'idée de devenir une Déesse.

Kagura: Je croyais que vous vouliez éliminer l'humanité...ceux sans magie!

Arachnée: Oh mais ce n'est que la première étape une fois débarrasser de ces créatures nous enverrons Darkness jouer ailleurs! Ce n'est pas notre problème après tout!

Erza: Vous êtes vraiment ignoble et stupide.

Arachnée: Pardon!

Nala: Tu crois réellement que sa suffira à l'arrêter! Il trouvera un moyen de revenir et vous éliminera.

Arachnée: Qu'est-ce que tu en sais hein?

Erza: Nous nous avons au moins eu le courage de l'affronter, alors que vous vous cachiez à préparer un plan de lâche!

Arachnée: Tu oses nous traitées de lâche!

Erza: Mais on ne vous traite pas de lâche...vous êtes des lâches! Peut importe ce que sa nous coûtera mais nous nous trouverons un moyen de vaincre Darkness!

Raven: Mais pour l'instant on va se charger de vous donner une bonne leçon!

Arachnée se met alors à rire devant l'enthousiasme des guerrières, les créatures décharnées reste à l'écart alors qu'Arachnée observe le groupe.

Arachnée: Vous allez regretté vos paroles blasphématrice! Devant une Déesse!

 _"OST Seven Kin of Purgatory"._

Arachnée se tord alors en riant et en grognant Erza vit alors les pattes d'Arachnée prendre du volume au point que l'une d'elle démolisse une partie du temple, à l'extérieur Yuden et Natsu en route vers Yoku virent une partie du temple s'effondrer.

Natsu: Whoua...tu crois que c'est qui?

Yuden: Je dirais Erza et Nala...

Odin et son groupe virent alors le temple.

Odin: Quelque chose me dit que sa sent les ennuies.

Esmeralda: Oui...mais on peut compter sur Fairy Tail pour régler la situation.

Dans un autre coin Kardinal se reposant vit le temple.

Kardinal: Arachnée...c'est pas trop tôt...

Voix: Hé!

Il se retourne pour voir Luxus, Angel, Mirajane et Cana.

Cana: C'est pas très polie de partir sans dire au revoir!

Kardinal furieux arme ses bras qui lui reste.

Kardinal: Vous allez me le payer Fairy Tail!

Luxus: Ah tiens il viens de sortir la phrase.

Kardinal: Quel phrase?

Angel se craque les poings en souriant.

Angel: Celle qui annonce que t'es sur le point de te prendre une sacré déculotté.

Kardinal se prépare à reprendre le combat contre le groupe alors que les quatre guerrières sont face à l'une des choses les plus abominable qu'elles aient vue Archnée c'était métamorphosé en araignée géante, il rester uniquement le haut de son corps qui avait prit une couleur sombre avec des marques rouge. Ses yeux était devenue rouge sang ses doigts crochue et son hurlement qui fit trembler ce qui reste du temple qui commence à s'effondrer, Erza et Nala évitent de justesse un morceau du plafond leurs tombant dessus. Raven découpe un morceau avec son épée comme Kagura, elles virent Arachnée s'approcher ses pattes pointues en martelant le sol créer des trous. Elles remarquent que chacune des pattes semblait tranchante. Ce qui choque le plus est la taille d'Arachnée celle-ci arrivait au plafond du temple qui était à 8 mètres de haut.

Erza: Quel horreur.

Arachnée: Regarder! Regarder mon apparence reflétant la seule et unique beauté dans ce monde!

Raven: Si pour toi la beauté est de faire vomir les hommes alors là on te décerne un trophée!

Arachnée: Sale impertinente!

Elle attaque Raven avec l'une de ses pattes la guerrière tente de la bloquer mais une toile saisit le bras de Raven, laissant à Arachnée le loisir de transpercer son épaule avec sa patte.

Raven: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Toutes: RAVEN!

Kagura: D'où sort cette toile?

Arachnée: Tu ne le sais pas je peux te donner un indice si tu veux!

Kagura évite de justesse de la toile jaune qui en touchant une structure créer une ligne électrique, une autre toile jaune se tisse dans son dos Nala la sauve de justesse alors qu'Erza attaque la patte d'Arachnée pour libérer Raven. Arachnée retire sa patte rapidement et menace de transpercer Erza avec, mais Kagura attaque l'une de ses pattes rapidement. Arachnée furieuse bondit dans les airs pour s'accrocher à ce qu'il reste du plafond.

Erza: Tu continues de fuir!

Arachnée: Je ne fuis jamais!

Elle crache alors de la toile avec sa bouche pour bloquer les mouvements des guerrières qui se coordonnent pour éviter d'être prises dans le piège d'Arachnée, qui redescend en repoussant ses adversaires d'une onde de choc.

Nala: Elle est plus forte qu'on ne le pensait!

Raven: Va falloir trouver autre chose pour s'en débarrasser.

Kagura: On doit pas abandonner!

Arachnée: Je crois que vous n'aurez pas le choix! Quand j'aurais réduit cette endroit en cendre et vous avec!

Elle frappe dans ses mains et de la toile noire commence à recouvrir tous les murs un cocon de toile noir apparaît alors et dévoile un compte-à-rebours de 10 seconde.

Erza: OH NON!

Nala: ON DEGAGE!

Arachnée saute pour s'accrocher au plafond et sortir Odin avec son groupe vit une grosse explosion au niveau du temple, l'explosion fut entendu à l'extérieur Jellal et Jycrain inquiet observent leurs compagnons.

Racer: Foncez! On les retient!

Jycrain: OK. Jellal!

Ils partent dans le repaire de Titan's Hand en arrivant ils virent les légions de créatures qu'ils balayent avec leurs pouvoirs, ils virent le groupe d'Odin encercler par des monstres.

Jellal: Odin! Subissez le châtiment des étoiles! GRANDE OURSE!

Une explosion balaye les forces maléfique alors qu'ils rejoignent Odin et son groupe.

Jellal: Odin, Shinroi vous allez bien?

Odin: Nous sa vas mais on commence à être surmené par les créatures de Darkness!

Jycrain: Darkness!

Esmeralda: Oui...ces créatures sont les anciens habitants d'Ultima changé en monstre par le Dévoreur d'Âme!

Nashi: Il...a aussi tué Shinsui...mais nos papa l'ont explosé!

Jycrain: On a vue...mais où sont Erza et Nala?

Amy: Dans le Temple...et...il vient d'exploser...

Jycrain et Jellal virent le nuage de fumée sur la gauche là où se trouvait l'ancien temple d'Ultima, à proximité les quatre guerrières sont à proximité épuisé.

Kagura: Vous croyez qu'elle...

Arachnée atterrit à proximité des quatre guerrière épuisé par leurs combat.

Arachnée: Déjà épuisé!

Erza: Tant qu'on respirera jamais tu ne gagneras!

Arachnée: A la bonne heure car je ne comptais pas vous laisser en vie de toute façon!

Elle attaque alors les quatre guerrière avec ses deux pattes avant Raven et Kagura tente de la couper mais sans succès.

Kagura: Quoi!

Elle est alors repousser par la patte qui l'envoie au sol plus loin Arachnée en profite pour la bloquer au sol avec sa toile.

Raven: Kagu...

Elle est alors elle aussi entoilé par l'araignée géante qui rit aux éclats.

Arachnée: Vous êtes pitoyable! Vous pensez avoir la moindre chance contre Darkness alors que vous n'arrivez pas à me vaincre!

Elle déploie une toile qui bloque les deux guerrières de Fairy Tail qui reçurent des chocs électrique.

Erza et Nala: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Raven: Nala...Erza!

Arachnée: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CRIEZ! CRIEZ MISERABLE VERMISSEAUX! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Elle intensifie les choc avec sa toile alors que Nala et Erza tente de se dégager, Arachnée tente de les faucher avec une de ses pattes mais des sortes de flèche lumineuse transperce sa patte.

Arachnée: HAAAAAAAAAA!

Les femmes sont surpris alors qu'elles entendent une voix crier.

Voix: METEORE X10!

Ils virent une forme rapide se projeter et frappe Arachnée de plein fouet, celle-ci bascule et s'écrase au sol lourdement.

Erza: Jellal?

Nala: Jycrain!

Les deux magiciens arrivent Jycrain armé de son arc alors que Jellal le rejoins.

Jellal: Erza, Nala vous allez bien?

Nala: Sa vas...laissez-nous juste nous dégager de cette toile!

Arachnée: Les frères Fernandez...vous êtes une épine à Titan's Hand!

Jellal: On a tenté de suivre vos activités pendant 7 ans...soyez heureux d'avoir échappée aussi longtemps à la justice!

Arachnée: La justice! Pauvre fou vous êtes aussi criminelle tout comme nous! Vous avez fait du mal à vos amis! Vous avez tué Simon Mikazuchi!

Kagura en entendent ce nom bouillonna de rage elle se débat furieuse, alors que des flash de Simon lui viennent à l'esprit. Erza et Nala en entendent ce nom fondent en larmes, malgré les années elles ne pourront pas oublier leur ami disparut.

Erza: Simon...

Jellal et Jycrain eux aussi sentent la tristesse les envahir.

Jellal: A une époque...tu aurais raisons...

Arachnée est choqué comme les autres Jycrain redresse son regard brûlant d'une rage incommensurable.

Jycrain: Mais aujourd'hui on sait que nous ne somme responsable en rien!

Jellal: Le criminelle paiera son crime...de la main de sa soeur!

Kagura fut touché par ses paroles alors qu'Arachnée furieuse attaque les deux avec ses pattes avant, Jycrain déploie une chaîne de lumière.

Jycrain: CHAÎNE DU VERSEAU!

Il projette sa chaîne sur Arachnée bloquant ses pattes avant, Jellal arrive et tend ses bras vers la femme araignée.

Jellal: COMETE !

Il projette une puissante attaque céleste sur Arachnée ses pattes avant bloquer par Jycrain celle-ci à cause de l'impacte s'arrache brutalement, Arachnée hurle de douleurs.

Erza: Bien jouer!

Voix: Vous n'avez encore rien vue!

Elles virent alors trois formes se diriger vers Arachnée l'une d'elle était Achille qui bondit en avant.

Achille: AURA DE SPARTE!

En atterrissant il projette une onde de choc aveuglant alors Arachnée, qui sent alors son corps s'immobiliser et vit Kara ses mains tendues vers elle.

Kara: Vas-y Iris!

Iris: J'arrive!

La Valkyrie sort son épée arc-en-ciel.

Iris: A moi de jouer!

Elle attaque alors Arachnée à son buste principal l'entaillant la femme araignée recule sévèrement blessé par l'attaque combiné des mages.

Raven: Bien joué...

Arachnée: Bande...de...MORVEUX!

Elle hurle alors que de partout des liens de toile sort et maintiennent les guerriers arrivant, ils reçurent alors un choc électrique les mettant tous à genoux. Jellal et Jycrain échappe à l'assaut d'Arachnée mais sont bien vite rattrapé par celle-ci chacun est pressé par la femme araignée les tenant dans ses mains.

Erza: JELLAL!

Nala: JYCRAIN!

Arachnée: Lequel d'entre vous je vais dévorer en premier!

Jellal et Jycrain tentent de se dégagée mais la prise d'Arachnée est plus forte.

Arachnée: Je vais vous tuez sous les yeux de ses deux pauvres idiotes.

Elle sert son emprise les faisant hurler de douleurs.

Nala: JYCRAIN!

Erza: JELLAL!

La fureur commence à grimper en elle.

Arachnée: Quel dommage si vite retrouvé! Mais si vite séparée.

Iris et les autres tentent de se dégager.

Iris: J'arrive pas à me dégager! Cette toile est trop collante!

Arachnée: Inutile de vous acharnez! Ma toile vous empêcheras d'intervenir.

Les deux mages tente de se dégager encore mais la pression, leurs fait pousser un nouveau hurlement qui atteint Nala et Erza au plus profond d'elle.

Nala: On a crue...les perdre...pour toujours...i ans...

Erza: On a cru ne jamais les revoir...et toi...tu oses...vouloir nous les prendre!

Ils virent alors Erza et Nala furieuses lancer un regard noir à la mage de Titan's Hand qui lue en elle et commence à trembler.

Nala: TU NE NOUS LES PRENDRA PAS!

 _"OST Erza Theme Fairy Tail"._

A ce moment les deux femmes poussent un hurlement de rage résonnant dans toutes la cité, avant d'être toute les deux entourées d'une lueur dorée.

Arachnée: QUOI!

Les deux femmes réapparaissent vêtue pratiquement d'armure jumelle une armure dorée et l'autre argent recouvrant tous leurs corps, elles portaientt une sorte de tiare dorée qui sur leurs front forment une sorte de U. Elles étaient armée de grosse claymore à la lame dorée incrusté de joyaux, Kagura et les autres sont choqué de les voir comme ça.

Raven: Ces armures...ce sont...les armures d'Athéna.

Kagura: Je les croyais perdue...à jamais!

Arachnée: Impossible!

Jellal et Jycrain sont relâché par Arachnée tremblant les deux mages sourient en voyant leurs petite-amies, furieuse armée leurs épées.

Erza: Tu vas payé!

Nala: Pour tous le mal que toi et les tiens ont fait!

Elles ne font qu'un seul mouvement ce qui libèrent tous les autres mages surprenant Arachnée.

Arachnée: QUOI?!

Iris: Leurs mouvements sont si rapides...

Achille: Allons-y finissons-là!

Arachnée: SALE INSOLENT!

Elle déploie d'autres filin de toile qui sont tous tranché par les sœurs Scarlette, Arachnée commence à paniqué alors qu'elles foncent sur la mage Kara tends ses bras.

Kara: CHAMP GRAVITATIONNELLE DE LA DÉESSE COSMIQUE!

Elle entrave les mouvements d'Arachnée qui sent son corps immobilisé par la magie de Kara, alors qu'Achille pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Erza et Nala.

Achille: Que la rage de Sparte vous accompagne!

Erza: On en fera bonne usage!

Kagura dégaine son sabre les larmes aux yeux.

Kagura: Tu as osée salir la mémoire de mon frère! Je vais te le faire payer!

Raven: C'est terminée pour toi!

Les deux femmes fonce et entaille les pattes d'Arachnée qui laisse s'échapper un jets de sang de chacune d'elles.

Arachnée: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Iris arme son épée.

Iris: ASSAUT DES VALKYRIES!

Elle fonce et découpe toutes les pattes rapidement alors qu'Erza et Nala foncent à leurs tours.

Erza: VA EN ENFER!

Elles tranche alors Arachnée au niveau de son buste quasiment humain laissant s'échapper un jets de sang, Jellal et Jycrain tendent leurs bras.

Jellal et Jycrain: GRANDE OURS!

Leur attaque anéantit le sol sous ce qu'il reste d'Arachnée qui sombre dans les profondeurs de la montagne, alors que les deux soeurs Scarlette reprennent leurs armure normal.

 _"Fin OST"_

Erza: Jellal!

Elles se dirigent vers les deux hommes encore mal en point.

Jycrain: Vous allez bien?

Nala: C'est à nous de vous dire ça...

Jellal: On pouvais pas la laisser s'en prendre aux femmes qu'on aiment...

Erza sourit et embrasse Jellal alors que Nala partage un baiser avec Jycrain, Iris et Achille observent la partie démolie où se trouvait Arachnée.

Iris: Une de moins...

Achille: La roue tourne pour Titan's Hand. Il ne reste que le Baron, la mère de Millianna, Heimdall, Falki, Kardinal et Yoku.

Kara: Et on devrait retourner porter assistance à Luxus et aux autres non?

Achille: On devrait plutôt s'assurer que les autres ait battu ce qu'il reste de Titan's Hand...mais Fairy Tail a encore gérer comme il faut.

Ils sourient alors que bien plus loin Modi et son groupe arrivent sur un immense pont arc-en-ciel, ils sont alors arrêter par des pics de glace Modi vit alors Falki arriver.

Falki: Modi.

Modi: Falki...

Falki: Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on règle notre petit différent...tu crois pas.

Modi: Si je le crois!

Evy observe Modi inquiète.

Evy: Modi...

Grey et Léon observe alors les deux frères qui sont prêts à régler leurs différents, alors que Yoku arrive devant l'immense temple où Heimdall affrontait Gajeel et Kai ainsi que leurs exceeds avec la Lame d'Yggdrasil. Les combats s'enchaîne dans la cité déjà abîmé par la guerre contre Titan's Hand, dont l'issue reste encore incertains.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant nous suivrons la lutte entre Modi et Falki qui s'avère violente, les deux adversaires sont prêts à tout pour stopper l'autre mais un seul sortira de ce combat victorieux. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La larme du Titan".**

 **Merci à tous de continuer de lire et suivre cette fic, je vous dit à la prochaine tchao.**


	182. Chapitre 182: La larme du Titan

**L'arc Titan's Hand se poursuit et arrive bientôt à son terme dans ce chapitre Modi et Falki rendent leurs comptes. Grey, Léon, Aline et Evy sont là pour aider le mage d'Heaven's Tribe qui mène l'un des combats les plus décisifs de sa vie.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 182: La larme du Titan.**

Odin observe les dégâts dans la cité d'Ultima le plafond menaçant de s'effondrer à tout instant alors qu'Amy et Nashi sont encore chamboulé par la mort de Shinsui.

Odin: Cet endroit ne tiendras pas longtemps...

Shinroi: On doit stopper Yoku!

Yuki: On doit atteindre le Bifrost...c'est là que doit aller l'épée...

Odin: Mais il lui manquera encore Thorra...THORRA!

Voix: Pas d'inquiétude.

Ils virent Raven arriver souriante.

Raven: Mon frère se charge de sa protection...mais nous nous devons trouvez un moyen de faire échouer l'ouverture vers Asgard!

Esmeralda: Elle à raison...mais comment faire Yoku est trop puissant et...

Amy: Nos papa sont aller se charger de lui.

Nashi: Ouais ils vont lui démonter la tête!

Yuki est surprise.

Yuki: Ils en sont capable?

Odin se met à rire devant la question de Yuki.

Odin: Tu n'as pas suivie les Grand Jeux?

Yuki: Non je voyageais je te signal.

Shinroi: Hé bien ces deux Chasseurs ont accomplit des prouesses, Yuden a battu le Marteau et la Main Noire à lui tout seul.

Yuki: QUOI!

Odin: Il a aussi vaincu Sting et Auris alors qu'il était en piteuse états...si j'ai appris une choses avec cette guilde c'est que leurs détermination est ce qui leurs permet de soulever des montagnes.

Esmeralda: Espérons que leurs déterminations nous emportent.

 _"OST Prelude to Destruction-Fairy Tail"._

Pendant ce temps sur le pont Falki narguent d'un sourire Modi qui sert les poings, la glace les entourant.

Falki: Il semble que l'heure de notre dernier combat a sonné...

Modi: Je te le fais pas dire...

Falki: Tu sais que seulement l'un de nous sortira vivant de cet affrontement.

Modi: J'y compte bien...et c'est moi!

Grey avant que les deux ne puisse se toucher créer un mur de glace les séparant.

Grey: Hé oh doucement avant toute chose on peut m'expliquer c'est quoi votre problème?

Aline: C'est vrai au moins nous dire pourquoi d'une part vous vous haissez et pourquoi tu as rejoins Titan's Hand!

Falki: De quoi vous mêlez-vous!

Léon: C'est simple tu as osé t'en prendre à un membre de notre famille...alors on va te le faire payer!

Grey: Allez crachez le morceau!

Evy observe Modi silencieux son cœur devint lourd en repensant à son passé.

Evy: Disons...que...pour faire court...Falki à tué la petite-amie de Modi.

Ils sont horrifiée de l'entendre alors que Modi eu à l'esprit le souvenirs de sa petite-amie et sa famille, qui l'ont accueillit après leurs séparations brutal.

Modi: Avant...Falki et moi étions...très proche mais il a commence à voir le mal dans les Hommes...

Falki: A juste raison! Tu as vue ce que ces macaques font! Ils prennent...parce qu'ils sont jaloux de ce que nous avons! Ils nous ont prit notre maison...nos parents!

Modi: Non tu te trompes! Notre mère à voulut stopper notre père!

Falki: Parce qu'il avait raison de faire ce qu'il faisait!

Jubia: Jubia est perdue là...

Evy: La mère de Falki est Modi est la Déesse de Glace...quand à leurs père il est un Titan une créature ancienne possédant d'immense pouvoirs. On raconte qu'ils ont jadis tenté d'exterminer l'Humanité parce qu'ils les jugeaient responsable de l'arrivé de Darkness dans notre monde!

Falki: Mais maintenant je sais la vérité mon frère...la seule responsable...est Amaterasu!

Grey et ses compagnons sont choqués.

Modi: La mère adoptive de Yuden?

Grey: En quoi elle est responsable?

Falki: Disons que mon petit doigts m'a dit qu'Amaterasu est la sœur de la plus grande calamité existante...Darkness!

Les paroles de Falki ont l'effet d'électro-choc sur les mages de Fairy Tail.

Léon: Quoi...

Grey: Connerie!

Jubia: Jubia refuse de le croire!

Aline: Tu mens!

Falki: Je ne mens pas les gamines l'ont entendu Amaterasu est la sœur des Ténèbres absolue, elle est donc l'incarnation du mal que nous devons détruire mon frère.

Grey et Aline sentent la rage monté.

Aline: Répète!

Falki soupire.

Falki: Vous ne voyez pas la coïncidence...elle viens dans ce monde pour le sauver de son frère, elle en devient l'héroïne principal...puis elle disparaît et Darkness revient...elle est de mèche avec lui! Elle ne cherche qu'à s'emparer d'Asga...

Il se prend alors un projectile de glace qui l'envoie au sol il vit Grey armé de son canon le regard envahie par la haine.

Grey: Y'a une chose que je supporte pas...c'est qu'on dise du mal de la famille d'un membre de Fairy Tail!

Aline: Tu as franchis la ligne à ne pas franchir!

Falki: Fairy Tail...vous devriez apprendre à rester à votre place! Pauvre minus!

Il enveloppe ses bras d'une pellicule de glace il lance alors une boule de glace qui explosa à proximité des héros.

Aline: BOUCLIER DE GLACE!

Elle créer un bouclier bloquant les projectiles alors que Modi fonce sur son frère et le frappe au visage, mais le mage de Titan's Hand le repousse d'un coup de poings. Ils virent alors Falki ses bras tendue créer des guerriers de glace qui s'avancent vers les mages.

Léon: On dirait qu'on va avoir de la visite!

Falki: Je vais vous pulvérisez! Tous!

Modi s'avance avec Evy.

Modi: Evy?

Evy: Pas question que tu l'affrontes tous seul.

Modi observe alors Evy revêtir son apparence de combat prête à se affronter Falki souriant.

Falki: Viens mon frère!

 _"OST God of War-Deliverance"._

Modi charge son poings de glace en fonçant sur Falki, les guerrier de glace se faisant exploser par Grey et Léon.

Léon: DRAGON DE GLACE!

Il projette son dragon sur un groupe de guerrier de glace alors que Modi atteint son frère avec son attaque, il réplique d'un coup de poings Evy arrive.

Evy: FRAPPE DE GAÏA!

Elle frappe Falki qui rit et tends son bras vers le sol.

Falki: Mange-ça!

Il créer des pics de glace qui manque d'empaler Evy, Modi la pousse hors de la trajectoires des pics.

Modi: MUGISSEMENT DE LA DEESSE DE GLACE!

Il envoie son souffle sur Falki.

Falki: Pitoyable mon chère frère! CRI DE GUERRE DU JÖTUNN DE GLACE!

Son cri oblige les mages à se couvrir Grey protège Jubia avec son corps pour éviter qu'elle ne soit geler, Léon encaisse comme il peut comme Aline celle-ci vit d'autres créature de glace comme des sortes de Griffons s'extirper de la montagne.

Aline: On doit empêcher ces machins de se faire la malle.

Jubia: Plus facile à dire...ces choses sont plus nombreuses et résistante au nous!

Grey: Ouais mais l'abandon n'est pas une options à Fairy Tail! ROUE DE GLACE!

Il élimine avec sa roue plusieurs créature de glace.

Aline: EPEE DE GLACE!

Elle transperce les créatures qui explose à l'impacte des épées, pendant ce temps Falki frappe Modi au visage mais le mage d'Heaven Tribe arme son poings et réplique violemment.

Modi: POING RAVAGEUR DE LA DEESSE DE GLACE!

Il frappe Falki qui recule mais lui arme son poings.

Falki: POING DESTRUCTEUR DU JÖTUNN DE GLACE!

Il frappe son frère tentant de se protéger avec ces bras mais le choc brise sa garde, permettant à Falki d'enchaîner les coups Evy arrive.

Evy: FRAPPE DE GAÏA!

Elle tente d'atteindre Falki qui bloque avec un mur de glace.

Falki: Reste à ta place c'est entre mon très chère frère et moi!

Evy: Modi...

Modi se relève furieux il fonce sur son frère esquivant ses coups.

Falki: T'es pitoyable!

Il donne un coup de genoux dans le ventre de Modi, celui-ci charge sa magie.

Modi: Lame de...

Falki saisit son bras.

Falki: POING DESTRUCTEUR DU JÖTUNN DE GLACE!

Il frappe son frère qui finit au sol une nouvelle fois le sang s'échappant de sa lèvre, Grey et son groupe virent la scène les mages de glace arrivent devant Falki le regard méprisant.

Falki: Tu es pitoyable...tu crois pouvoir vaincre Titan's Hand...et protéger ce monde du Dieu de l'Obscurité! Ne me fais pas rire...

Falki sert les poings prêts à toucher son frère avec son prochain sort.

Falki: TU N'AS MÊME PAS SÛT LA PROTEGER!

Il dégaine un marteau de glace qu'il allait abattre sur Modi au sol.

Evy: MODI!

Le marteau est alors bloqué par une cage de glace Modi vit alors Grey, Aline et Léon devant lui.

Léon: Sa se fait pas d'attaquer un adversaire au sol!

Falki: Ne vous mêlez pas de ça! CRI DE GUERRE DU JÖTUNN DE GLACE!

Il pousse son cris mais les trois sont prêts.

Léon, Aline et Grey: BOUCLIER DE GLACE!

Un énorme bouclier bloque l'assaut de Falki alors que Modi se relève légèrement, il s'avance vers Falki blessé.

Evy: Modi!

Modi: Laissez-moi...réglez ça!

Ils sont surpris Modi avait de nombreuses blessures sur son corps, mais son regard affichait une détermination à tout épreuve Falki détourne le regard.

Falki: Pauvre idiot...tu cherches à mourir!

Grey: Il a raison dans ton états tu tiendras pas!

Falki: Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas en états physique...c'est son mental!

Aline: Son mental?

Evy: Tu mens Modi est parfaitement capable de te battre!

Falki: Vraiment? Pourtant il ne peux pas...car il n'a pas le crans de faire ce qu'il faut! TU NE L'AS JAMAIS EU! MÊME QUAND ILS L'ONT TUEE!

Ils sont surpris d'entendre Falki et se tourne vers Modi qui ferme ses yeux.

Jubia: De quoi parle t-il?

Falki observe Modi.

Falki: Quoi...tu ne leur as pas dit...tu n'as pas dit de quel manière tu t'es conduit comme un lâche!

Grey saisit Modi par le col.

Grey: Hé tu vas dire de quoi il parle!

Modi: Il parle...du...du jour...où on a...tué notre mère...et notre père...

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _"OST Guild Memories-Fairy Tail"_

 _Des années plus tôt._

 _Dans une maison reculée une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux bleu océan prépare le repas, alors que Modi beaucoup plus jeune l'observe d'un autre côté Falki lui aussi enfant frappe dans les paume d'un homme grand très musclé il n'avait pas de cheveux mais des tatouages sur tous son corps comme son fils Falki._

 _Femme: Hymir! Falki le dîner va bientôt être prêts._

 _Hymir: On arrive Skadi...bon fiston on reprendra l'entraînement plus tard._

 _Falki: OK...hé Modi on s'entraînera tous les deux aussi si tu..._

 _Voix: HE VOUS DEUX SORTEZ DE LA ON SAIT QUE VOUS ÊTES LA!_

 _Hymir observe Skadi et leurs enfants il observe par la fenêtre dehors une foule est rassemblée._

 _Hymir: Les enfants...allez vous cachez._

 _Skadi prit alors des sac à dos._

 _Skadi: Prenez-les...et passez par derrière._

 _Falki: Maman..._

 _Skadi: Tout ira bien...on vous suit de prêts..._

 _Modi: Maman...j'ai peur..._

 _Villageois: SORTEZ VITE DE LA!_

 _Skadi: N'oubliez pas que...papa...et maman vous aiment..._

 _Elle embrasse le front de ses enfants qui passe par l'extérieur et elle sort avec son mari face à la foule, Falki et Modi se cache en hauteur pour entendre la conversation._

 _Villageois: On a eu vent que vous pratiquiez des arts illicites!_

 _Villageoise: SORCIER! SORCIERE!_

 _Hymir: Nous ne sommes que des mages cherchant la tranquillité pas le conflit!_

 _Villageois: Ce village tiens encore à ces anciennes coutumes! Le Dieu Ankhseram ne tolère pas la magie!_

 _Villageoise: Il a lancé son lot de malheurs sur le village!_

 _Skadi: Quoi?_

 _Villageois: Nos poules...nos vaches...elles ont été retrouvé morte! Des enfants...morts dans leurs lits..._

 _Villageois: Son nom...et les vôtres! Il souhaite qu'on vous arrête!_

 _Falki et Modi sont horrifiées des paroles des villageois, alors qu'Hymir menace d'user de sa magie Skadi saisit sa main souriante._

 _Skadi: Non...elle...elle ne l'aurait pas souhaiter..._

 _Hymir: Skadi..._

 _Skadi: Nos enfants...sont l'espoir de ce monde...l'espoir que son rêve se réalise..._

 _Hymir sourit alors que les deux sont alors saisit par la foule sous les yeux de leurs enfants, Falki se lève prêts à se battre alors que Modi est sur place tremblant comme une feuille._

 _Falki: Allez viens Modi! On va aller les sauver..._

 _Modi: Non...Non...j'ai...j'ai trop peur..._

 _Falki: QUOI! Allez faut pas être des poules mouillé!_

 _Modi: Mais...maman...maman...n'aurait pas voulut..._

 _Ils entendent alors les hurlements de leurs mères et leurs pères qui sont tous les deux clouées sur un poteau, leurs sang se répand sur le tas de bois alors que les villageois manifeste. Les deux enfants virent la scène horrifiée les deux incapable de bouger, alors qu'un homme sur l'estrade arrive il portait une capuche et lève les bras._

 _Homme: AUJOURD'HUI NOUS RENDONS JUSTICE! NOS ENFANTS MORTS! NOS FAMILLES MAUDITES A CAUSE DE CES DEUX ENVOYE DU DEMON! ILS NE CHERCHENT QU'AS NOUS CORROMPRE ET REPENDRE LE MAL SUR CES TERRES! NOUS DEVONS LES BRÛLER!_

 _Falki: Maman...Papa..._

 _Modi ne disait rien il ne faisait que regarder la souffrance de ces parents, sur l'estrade le Titan et la Déesse observent l'individus se tenant au centre._

 _Skadi: Toi...tu...tu es là!_

 _Hymir: Sale...ordure...tu...tu aurais dût...resté..._

 _L'homme ricane légèrement._

 _Homme: J'ai prêté allégeance à de plus grandes forces...et celle-ci ne peuvent être contenu..._

 _Skadi: Enfoirée...elle..._

 _Homme: N'est qu'une folle si elle pense pouvoir l'arrêter...avec...l'avenir._

 _Il observe avec son regard perçant les deux enfants terrifiée._

 _Hymir: Si tu touches...à un cheveux de mes enfants..._

 _Homme: Rentre donc à Asgard...et restes-y!_

 _Il prit deux torches mais avant d'allumer les bûcher Skadi à les yeux qui brille._

 _Skadi: J'ai déjà vue ta chute...tu tomberas dans l'oubli...ce sera la volonté d'Amaterasu!_

 _L'homme sourit avant de lâcher les torches enflammé mettant le feu aux bûcher, les deux Dieu hurlent d'agonie sous les yeux de leurs enfants Falki saisit alors la main de son frère et les deux quittent le village alors que l'Homme sourit. A la sortie du village Falki sent la haine bouillir en lui, il voulut aller dans ce village tuer tous les villageois mais le plus important est de s'assurer que Modi aille bien.  
_

 _Falki: Sa ira petit frère...on va devenir plus fort! Et on va revenir...se venger!_

 _Modi: Non...ma...maman...n'aurait...pas voulut..._

 _Falki observe son frère et soupire avant de continuer sous les yeux de l'Homme mystérieux qui sort une canne sur laquelle est gravé une tête de mort._

 _Homme: Vous serez bientôt mes pions...mes enfants._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"._

 _"Fin OST"_

Falki sert les poings alors que Modi avait les yeux clos embuée de larmes.

Falki: Tu as toujours...toujours été un poids! Cette nuit là j'aurais put les sauver...de ces sales minables et barbares!

Modi: Maman ne...

Falki: MAMAN EST MORTE PAR TA FAUTE!

Il déploie alors un souffle glacé qui frappe les mages, avant d'arriver devant Modi et le saisir à la gorge mais des projectiles de glace le déconcentre, il vit alors Grey l'observant son regard plus doux.

Grey: Et qu'aurais pensé tes parents en te voyant aujourd'hui? Hein? Tu cherches à tué ton frère...alors qu'ils veulent que tu le protèges!

Falki: De quoi tu te mêles le nudiste! Cette affaire ne concerne que...

Grey: Ma sœur et moi aussi on a eu...nos moment de dispute...

Aline observe Grey.

Grey: Je lui ait mentit...pendant des années...sur la mort de ma mère adoptive Ul...et à mon frère adoptif Léon...je leurs ait mentit à tous les deux...

Les deux observe Grey l'air bat alors que son poings se serre.

Grey: Chaque jours...chaque jours je m'en suis voulut de leurs mentir...mais après qu'ils aient sût la vérité...ils ont voulut me tuer...parce qu'ils avaient mal...

Falki et Modi observe Grey relever le visage une larme sur sa joue.

Grey: Et cette souffrance...on l'a partagé tous les trois...pendant plus de 10 ans...cette souffrance...est dût parce qu'Ul...nous aimaient...et qu'on l'a perdue...et que j'en suis le responsable...ALORS SI TU CHERCHES UN RESPONSABLE EN PREND TOI AU MEC QUI A TUE TES PARENTS ET PAS A TON FRERE NI AUX HABITANTS DE TON VILLAGE!

Son cri résonne dans la cité déjà endommagé.

Falki: Tu crois...tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé de le trouver! MAIS CE LÂCHE A DISPARUT! ET MAINTENANT JE N'AI QUE L'HUMANITE A QUI JE PEUX LE REPROCHER ET A CE PAUVRE PLEURNICHARD QUI N'A PAS LEVER LE PETIT DOIGTS POUR SAUVER NOS PARENTS!

Modi: LA FERME!

Il frappe alors son frère avec une telle force qu'il le fit reculer les deux se dévisage.

Modi: TU CROIS QUE JE M'EN SUIS PAS VOULUT! MAIS J'AI AUSSI SOUFFERT DE NE RIEN AVOIR PUT FAIRE!

Falki furieux déploie une aura de glace alors qu'il frappe le sol avec ses poings provoquant une onde de choc bleu qui l'entoure, ils se cachent le visage mais virent l'instant d'après le corps de Falki celui-ci recouvert d'une pellicule de glace ses tatouages brillait d'un bleu océan et son regard était sévère.

Falki: TU N'ES QU'UN LÂCHE!

Modi furieux fonce sur son frère ses poings aussi entourée de glace et les deux reprennent leurs combats.

 _"OST God of War-Deliverance"._

Les deux échangent des coups sous le regards des autres mages qui virent alors un mur de glace les séparer des deux frères, ce mur laisse sortir de celui-ci des sortes de bustes flottant fait de glace.

Evy: MODI!

Léon: Il doit régler ça tous seul!

Grey: Nous on va s'occuper de ces trucs...

Jubia: On va avoir besoin d'aide...Jubia voit d'autres créatures derrière...

Voix: RUGISSEMENT DU DEMON DE L'EAU!

De l'eau rose balaye le pont où se trouve des Ghouls qui sont propulsé dans le vide ils virent Scylla arriver avec Shaw et Wally sur un aigle de carte.

Scylla: Hello!

Jubia: Scylla!

Scylla: Désolée du retard mais dehors la situation est pas simple avec les monstres du...

Ils virent alors les spectres de glace.

Shaw: Fairy Tail à le don d'attirer les monstres où c'est moi?

Grey: On doit se charger d'eux! Modi s'occupe de Falki de l'autre côté.

Wally: Whoua...sa risque de pas être simple avec tous ces...spectres!

Evy: On doit faire de notre mieux...

Elle observe le mur de glace inquiète.

Evy: Modi...compte sur nous...

De l'autre côté Modi charge ses deux mains de magie.

Modi: VAGUE DE LA DEESSE DE GLACE!

Ses deux attaques frappe le corps de glace de Falki qui pousse un léger rire.

Falki: C'est tout? Prend ça!

Il frappe Modi au torse avec ses poings et enchaîne par des boules de glace qui explose à proximité du mage, celui-ci sent la rage et la douleur monté en affrontant son frère des tatouages brille faiblement sur sa peau Falki le remarque.

Falki: Quoi tu te retiens! T'es pitoyable! Aux Grand Jeux tu as sût utilisé ce pouvoir! Apparemment t'es redevenu le lâche de l'époque...tu sais quand...

Modi: NE PARLE PAS D'ELLE!

Il frappe Falki férocement qui sent le coup et sourit.

Modi: Ne parle pas...d'Ilda...elle...tu...tu n'avais...aucune raison de la tuer...

Falki: Vraiment! J'avais au contraire tous les droits de tuer une humaine...elle...elle voulait ta mort!

Modi: Tu mens!

Falki: JE TE DIT LA VERITEE!

Il fonce et frappe Modi qui est propulsé contre le mur Falki le saisit à la gorge et l'envoie au sol.

Falki: GRIFFE DU JÖTUNN DE GLACE!

Il fonce et veut découper son frère qui l'évite de justesse et charge son poings à nouveau de magie.

Modi: POING DESTRUCTEUR DU TITAN DE GLACE!

Il utilise la même attaque que son frère qui recule devant l'assaut mais il revient prêts à reprendre le combat, les deux s'échange des coups faisant trembler l'endroit. Falki charge son corps de pouvoir.

Falki: CRI DE GUERRE DU JÖTUNN DE GLACE!

Modi: MUGISSEMENT DE LA DEESSE DE GLACE!

Les deux attaques s'entrechoc mais c'est Falki qui eu l'avantage, Modi évite de justesse avant de charge de la magie.

Modi: LAME DE LA DEESSE DE GLACE!

Il parvient à entailler légèrement le torse de Falki qui vit son frère déterminé.

Modi: Je...te battrais...avec le pouvoir de notre mère...parce que je sais...qu'il n'y a qu'elle...qui savais calmer tes colères...

Falki sert les poings furieux.

Falki: LA FERME TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI! RIEN DU TOUT!

Il charge alors de la glace et créer une épée de glace verte et fonce sur son frère qui avec son épée de glace bloque celle de Falki le choc provoque une gelée qui gèle le pont et fait apparaître une fine couche de glace.

Modi: Je sais...je sais qu'ils te manquent...

Falki force.

Falki: Tais-toi...tu n'as aucun droit de...

Modi: Tu as raison...

Falki est surpris.

Modi: Tu as raison...d'être en colère...je l'ai aussi été...je t'assure...mais...maman...à toujours dit...que chaque vie vaut la peine d'être vécu...que ce soit la tienne où la mienne...où bien celle des habitants...de ce village...

Falki force encore mais il vit Modi pleurer.

Modi: C'est pourquoi...j'ai...j'ai voué ma vie à retrouver mon grand-frère...

Falki commence à se calmer en voyant les larmes de son frère.

Modi: Je...je ne pourrais jamais...vivre...sans toi...tu es...ce qu'il me reste de papa...et maman...

Falki se calme il sent alors sa colère diminuer le visage de ses parents lui traverse l'esprit, et à ce moment des larmes commencent à couler de ses yeux.

 _"OST Fairy Tail Sad Theme"._

Falki: TAIS-TOI!

Il manque de peut de toucher son frère qui esquive son assaut et créer une deuxième épée semblable à celle de Falki qui vit alors l'espace d'un instant le corps de Modi parcourut des mêmes tatouages que les siens.

Modi: JE TE RAMENERAIS MON FRERE!

Il se propulse et taillade le torse de Falki avec ses épées qui reste figée sur place, celui-ci le regard prit par la surprise en plus des larmes qui coule il vit le visage de sa mère souriante et finit par lâcher un sourire et une phrase.

Falki: Tu as bien grandi...petit frère...

Il tombe à genoux le mur de glace éclate avec les pantins, les mages virent alors Falki tomber au sol le ventre a terre dans son apparence normal Modi de dos ses tatouages encore sur lui. Les larmes coulent aussi ce combat à réveiller en lui ses souvenirs douloureux, mais aussi la force de surmonter son passé il observe Falki au sol alors qu'Evy arrive.

Evy: Modi...tu...vas bien?

Modi observe Evy et prit sa main dans la sienne souriante.

Modi: Maintenant oui...

Elle sourit alors que Grey arrive chez Falki avec les autres.

Falki: Grey...

Grey observe le mage de Titan's Hand tout juste conscient.

Falki: Tu avais raison...après la colère...viens...le pardon...

Grey sourit comme les autres.

Aline: Alors maintenant?

Falki: Maintenant...je n'ai plus peur...de l'avenir...

Grey: A la bonne heure...

Jubia: Avec toi ça fait trois mages de Titan's Hand vaincu...

Wally: Plus que quatre! Si on compte pas Yoku...

Modi arrive vers Falki qui c'est mis sur son dos et observe son frère.

Falki: Je suis fière de toi petit frère...

Modi sourit alors qu'Evy se blottit contre son bras plus loin dans les ruines, le Baron sent alors que Falki a perdu et soupire.

 _"Fin OST"_

Le Baron: Finalement tous ça n'a était qu'une perte de temps...aussi idiots que leurs parents...

Crow et Thorra observe le Baron murmurer.

Crow: Hé concentre-toi un peu sur la baston...sinon tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts!

Le Baron: Le seul qui se mordra les doigts ici c'est toi mage...car maintenant on va voir ce que tu es capable de faire! Face...

Il fait vriller ses tatouages sur son visage formant une tête de mort.

Le Baron: Au Baron Samedi.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les derniers combats vont s'enchaîner Crow et Thorra lutte contre le fameux Baron Samedi, alors que Luxus et son groupe doivent en finir avec Kardinal pendant que Yoku retrouve un de ses compagnons prêts à lance le plans de Titan's Hand. Le contre la montre se joue sur les derniers combats que doit mener la guilde de Fairy Tail. Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le Baron Samedi".**

 **Merci à tous de continuer de suivre ma fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchâo.**


	183. Chapitre 183: Le Baron Samedi

**L'arc Titan's Hand va s'achever les derniers combats vont s'engager alors que le destin du monde repose sur les mages, Crow et Thorra doivent faire face à la terrible magie du Baron Samedi alors que le groupe de Luxus doivent en finir avec Kardinal.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 183: Le Baron Samedi.**

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Prelude to Destruction"_

Crow et Thorra observent le Baron qui réajuste son haut de forme alors qu'autour de lui se dresse des squelettes.

Le Baron Samedi: Sa fait longtemps que je n'avais pas affronté des mages...pour un Dieu.

Crow: Toi un Dieu?

Le Baron Samedi: On peut même dire que je suis le seul Dieu véritable de cette guilde...voyez-vous les gens m'appelle communément le Baron Samedi. Je suis ce qu'on peut considérée comme un Dieu de la Mort.

Thorra: A d'autres les Dieu ne sont pas des psychopathes comme toi...

Le Baron Samedi: Pourtant nous avons Darkness le Dieu suprême de toute les créatures de l'Obscurité, qui lui prend plaisir à voir souffrir les autres. Je suis un peu dans son sillage...je respecte ce termes de pensé.

Crow furieux sert les poings.

Crow: Pardon?

Le Baron Samedi: Il considérée l'Humanité comme un jouet...je respecte ça de mon côté je m'amuse à donner de faux espoirs au gens en ramenant leurs proches à la vie...je peux ensuite en faire mes esclaves.

Thorra: Mais alors...pourquoi...pourquoi aidez Titan's Hand à...

Crow: Il n'aide pas Titan's Hand...il se sert d'eux je me trompe?

Le Baron Samedi rit et réajuste son haut de forme.

Le Baron Samedi: Tu es malin...en effet ses idiots n'ont pas la force de lutter contre Darkness...personne n'en a la force il faut se joindre à lui où bien mourir.

Thorra regarde le Baron Samedi alors que les créatures de Darkness sont de son côtés et s'avance uniquement vers eux.

Thorra: Alors...vous...vous êtes...

Le Baron Samedi: Un alliée de mon vénérable oncle. Mon père est l'un des Dieu régissant le monde de Remnant...j'ai décidé de couper les ponts et rejoindre mon Oncle, mais en arrivant il avait déjà été divisé...mais heureusement j'ai rencontré un groupe de personne à son service qui m'ont offert la chance de rejoindre ses rangs.

Crow: Ordure...vous êtes le pire des lâches!

Le Baron Samedi: Est-ce de la lâcheté de soutenir sa famille? De la protéger? De l'aider?

Il vise Crow de son regard alors qu'il se met à rire;

Le Baron Samedi: Je sais qui tu es Crow...j'en ai profité pour fouiller dans ta mémoire...et quel vie. Je dois dire qu'un voyageur d'une autre réalité ne se voit pas tous les jours...surtout après avoir perdu...sa famille...

Crow: LA FERME!

Il fonce sur le Baron Samedi qui bloque son épée et pointe sa canne vers lui et projette une onde de choc violette qui le propulse contre une arche de pierre, Thorra vit cela et déploie son feu et sa foudre et les projettent sur le Baron Samedi qui déploie un mur d'ossement bloquant son attaque. Il forme alors une mains à taille d'homme avec des os. Il envoie ensuite la structure qui se met en poings sur Thorra qui l'explose avec sa magie, Crow revient dans le combat il s'allie avec Thorra et tente d'atteindre le Baron qui évite la moindre de leurs attaques.

Le Baron Samedi: Sa suffit. Vague osseuse!

Une vague d'ossements repousse les deux mages qui virent alors le Baron tendre sa canne vers le haut.

Le Baron Samedi: Lamentation Mortelle!

Il projette des vague d'énergie négative qui avait l'apparence de visage agonisant, ceux-ci se dirige sur Crow et Thorra qui encaisse les énergies négative les affaiblissant. Après cette attaque des piliers d'os les frappent pour les envoyer au sol, la Baron Samedi s'avance lentement vers les deux mages Crow attaque le Baron Samedi mais s'arrête en voyant face à lui le fantôme de son passé.

Crow: Rin...

La femme décédée de Crow se tenait devant lui Thorra le vit Rin tennait dans ses bras un nourrisson en trains de pleurer.

Rin: Crow...c'est une fille...

Crow: Rin...

Thorra: Crow...

Le Baron Samedi: N'est-ce pas douloureux de voir sous ses yeux...sa famille que l'on à tué de ses propres mains...

A ce moment Yuki et Shinroi eurent un frisson;

Yuki: Shinroi...

Shinroi: Oui...Crow à des ennuis...

Esmeralda: Allez-y Odin et moi veillons sur les filles.

Ils partent en trombe vers leurs fils alors qu'Esmeralda veut se tourner vers Odin qui a disparut.

Esmeralda: Odin? ODIN!

Amy: Il était là y'a même pas une minute!

Nashi: Où il est passé?

 _"Fin OST"_

Odin se trouvait sur un pont menant à l'immense bâtisse abritant le chemin vers le Bifrost.

Odin: Je dois réparer mes erreurs...même si je dois payer le prix fort...

Il s'avance et vit alors plus loin sur un autre pont Yoku l'observant de loin, le maître de Titan's Hand observe son ancien mentor.

Yoku: Pauvre fou...nous avons déjà les armes pour vaincre ta stupide petite guilde...ce monde connaîtra un nouvel âge d'or...

Il continue d'avancer avec Odin alors que Yuden et Natsu poursuivent le maître de Titan's Hand.

Natsu: Il se dirige vers ce truc là-haut.

Yuden: Allez allons lui faire retrouver la mémoire!

Ils courent sur le pont arc-en-ciel alors que d'un autre côté Kardinal se tenait devant les mages de Fairy Tail serrant les poings.

Kardinal: Misérable cloporte! Vous osez vous dressez devant moi!

Luxus: Désolée mais va bien le falloir si on veut passer et t'empêcher toi et ta guilde de faire une conneries.

Kardinal: Je vais vous exterminer...et réduire vos os en poussière!

Il tend ses bras de métal et de feux envoyant des flèches d'acier enflammé sur ses adversaire, Cana dans son armure de chevalière tranche l'acier rapidement. Mirajane arrive ensuite son poings chargé d'énergie maléfique, mais Kardinal tend son bras de sable pour d'une colonne de sable frappe la démone celle-ci est projeter dans les airs. Une bourrasque souffle Cana qui tente de résister mais une flèche de fer transperce son mollet l'obligeant à reculer.

Angel: Ordure!

Elle déploie un lassos cosmique de Kardinal saisit avant de l'électrocuter mais avant que la foudre ne touche Angel, Luxus attrape le lassos et aspire la foudre qu'il charge dans sa mains il vise le bras d'acier.

Luxus: GUNGIR DU DRAGON DE LA FOUDRE!

Il projette son attaque sur Kardinal qui se prépare à la bloquer mais Mirajane l'attaque par derrière, l'attaque frappe le bras de Kardinal et l'endommage légèrement Mirajane charge une sphère de magie.

Mirajane: Et de trois!

Elle explose son bras d'acier avec sa magie Kardinal hurle de douleur alors qu'il utilise son bras de feu pour atteindre la mage démoniaque.

Kardinal: TU VAS ME LE PAYER!

Il tend son bras de sable créant des sables mouvants sous les pieds des mages qui s'enfoncent.

Kardinal: Bon débarras!

Il saisit ensuite Mirajane au cou avec ce même bras et sert son étreinte sur sa gorge.

Luxus: MIRA!

Voix: ECRIT DE L'OMBRE: DURCISSEMENT!

Le bras de sable de Kardinal devient alors de la roche Adam arme son arc et tire une flèche explosant le bras, les sables disparaissent et Luxus vit son Unité présentes.

Luxus: Les gars...Fried jolie coup.

Angel sourit à son petit-ami alors que Kardinal grogne de douleurs il ne lui restait que quatre bras.

Kardinal: Comment osez...vous...vous moquez de moi! JE SUIS L'UN DES PLUS PUISSANT MAGE DE TARTAROS!

Rubi: Pfff si t'es petit copain sont aussi fort que toi alors Tartaros sera de la rigolade!

Kardinal: SALE PESTE!

Il tend son bras de foudre et de feu pour éliminer la jeune exceeds mais Angel arrive et Kardinal dût bloquer ses attaques avec ces mains.

Angel: Désolée mais on touche pas à ma chacha!

Rubi: Ta quoi?!

Kardinal charge sa foudre dans sa mains et électrocute Angel avec mais celle-ci résiste.

Kardinal: QUOI?!

Angel: Ta pas compris que chez nous à Fairy Tail on se laisse pas abattre par le même adversaire!

Elle donne un coup de boule à Kardinal qui la lâche Angel créer alors une lame cosmique et vise son bras de foudre qu'elle tranche d'une traite, Rubi arrive ensuite pour donner un uppercut dans le ventre de Kardinal le mage n'avait désormais plus que trois bras celui de feu, d'air et de terre.

Kardinal: Vous...me le paierais!

Il frappe alors le sol avec son bras de terre provoquant l'élévation du sol repoussant les deux mages de Fairy Tail, Bixrow et Evergreen les protège.

Bixrow: Allez mes bébés formation circulaire!

Ses totems se propulse sur Kardinal et forme le bouclier qui frappe alors Kardinal, Lisanna arrive ensuite.

Lisanna: Tu vas voir que moi aussi j'ai des griffes!

Kardinal vit alors son bras de Terre être arraché par les pattes féline de Lisanna, il titube légèrement et observe les mages de Fairy Tail furieux il tend ses deux derniers bras.

Kardinal: BRÛLER!

Il projette un tourbillon de feu sur les mages alors que Luxus tiens la main de sa soeur.

Luxus: Allez on en finie une bonne fois pour toutes.

Angel: Avec plaisir.

Luxus et Angel: MAGIE COMBINEE ANTI-DRAGON! FOUDRE COSMIQUE DU DRAGON!

Il projette un arc de foudre qui déchire l'attaque de Kardinal et le frappe de pleins fouet provoquant une vive explosion, qui fragilise encore plus la structure de la montagne. Le mage de Tartaros le regard hagard observe ses mains carbonisé et en sang, celle-ci noircit par la violence de l'attaque en état de choc il pose son regard sur le groupe de Luxus. Evergreen retire ses lunettes à cette instant le corps de Kardinal durcit pour ne devenir qu'une vulgaire statue de pierre. Elfman arrive à son tour vers la statue de Kardinal et arme son poings.

Elfman: Si t'es un Homme! Tu retournerais à la poussière!

Il frappe la statue qui explose à l'impacte ses morceaux tombant au sol.

Evergreen: J'aurais pas dit mieux...

Luxus: C'est réglé pour ce naze...si je compte bien plus que trois.

Angel: Ouais...si on essayais de retrouver les autres?

Mirajane: On devrait commencer par les filles s'assurer qu'elles vont bien.

Bixrow: En route.

Elfman observe alors les débris de Kardinal et vit alors un drôle de symbole se dessiner dans la poussière, une sorte de U où se trouve au centre un point ce même U avait des traits horizontale de chaque côtés un courant d'air efface le symbole sous les yeux d'Elfman.

Lisanna: Elfman tu viens?

Elfman: J'arrive...

Il reste intrigué par ce symbole de retour sur le Baron Samedi celui-ci observe Crow devant Rin tremblant comme une feuille.

Rin: Et si on l'appelait Aqua?

Crow: Rin...

Le Baron Samedi: Regarde le visage de celle que tu as abandonné...laissé toute seule à son sort.

Yuki et Shinroi arrive et virent la scène Yuki vit son fils devant Rin et son enfant.

Crow: Rin...pardonne-moi...je...je voulais pas...

Rin: Sa ira Crow...rentrons à la maison...avec Aqua...elle veut voir son papa.

Crow pleure alors que Thorra observe le Baron Samedi, ses yeux brillait et un sourire sadique s'affichait sur son visage.

Le Baron Samedi: Regarde...regarde les! Ne souhaites pas tu rejoindre celles que tu as tuées...

Yuki eu les larmes aux yeux alors que Shinroi sert les poings.

Shinroi: Sale...

Thorra: ORDURE!

Thorra parvient à atteindre le Baron Samedi au visage avec une boule de feu mélangé à de l'électricité, le Baron Samedi recule et observe la fille de Yoku.

Le Baron Samedi: TOI! Tu devrais resté à ta place!

Il tend son bras et des mains osseuses lui immobilise les bras et les jambes.

Thorra: CROW!

Crow observe Rin et Aqua insensible aux appels de Thorra, il se lève et observe sa fille dans les bras de Rin. Thorra vit le Baron alors que Shinroi et Yuki arrivent, ils sont eux aussi immobiliser par les mains osseuses Shinroi tente de se dégager mais l'emprise du Baron est trop forte.

Yuki: CROW!

Shinroi: Crow ne te laisse pas avoir!

Le Baron Samedi: Ne les écoutes pas...laisse tes sentiments te guider...tu as perdue ta famille...tu mérites de la rejoindre...

Dans le dos de Crow une mains squelettique se forme Thorra se débat.

Thorra: CROW! Fait pas ça je t'en prie!

Le Baron Samedi: Silence petite...laisse-le rejoindre...

Thorra: LA FERME! Crow...tu as une famille! Ce que tu vois n'es pas vrai...il utilise tes sentiments contre toi...

Crow observe Thorra légèrement puis Rin.

Thorra: Crow...je pourrais...je pourrais jamais comprendre...a quel point tu as souffert...ni ce que tu as traversé...mais...je vois que tu souffres intérieurement...

Shinroi: Nous savons ce qu'il c'est passé Crow...Jellal...et Jycrain nous l'ont dit...

Yuki: Tu as perdu ceux que tu aimais...

Crow se met à pleurer en pensant à son monde désormais disparut à tous ceux qu'il a perdu et qui risque plus de revoir, à cause que toute trace à disparut. A ce moment Crow eu un déclic.

Crow: Ce n'est pas vrai...

Le Baron Samedi vit alors Crow relever la tête déterminer.

Le Baron Samedi: Comment?

Crow: Rin...et Aqua...jamais je ne les reverrais...parce qu'elles n'existent plus! CE N'EST PAS LES VRAIS!

Yuki: Mais oui...la Porte du monde de Crow a disparut...et l'autre univers à été réduit...à néant.

Shinroi: Donc il est impossible que les esprits d'Aqua et Rin soit face à Crow.

Le Baron Samedi sourit alors que la main squelettique allez attaquer Crow celle-ci se fait pulvériser par un rayon de lumière blanche.

Le Baron Samedi: COMMENT!

Ils virent alors debout sur les rebords les Dragon Jumeau de Sabertooth.

Sting: Et l'osseux on a pas finie de te corriger après la raclée qu'on c'est prises!

Rogue: On va s'occuper de toi il en va de l'honneur de Sabertooth.

Le Baron Samedi: Pauvre insecte vous commencer à me fatiguez à vous battre contre des forces qui vous dépassent! Amaterasu a tord de croire en vous vous ne valez rien!

Il déploie une onde de choc violette qui fragilise le mur sur lequel se tiennent Sting et Rogue.

Sting: On y va Rogue!

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons rejoignent la surface de combat et se jette à coeur perdue sur le Baron qui créer un mur d'os, Rogue charge son poings.

Rogue: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE L'OMBRE!

Il démolie le mur du Baron Samedi alors que Sting le suit et arrive devant le Baron Samedi.

Sting: Bouffe ça! POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON SACREE!

Il frappe alors de pleins fouet le Baron Samedi qui est projeter au sol, Crow arrive ensuite et créer deux dagues avec le cristal sortant de son corps il taillade le corps du Baron Samedi qui se remet rapidement sur ses jambes et tend son bras en direction de Crow un crâne spectrale de couleur violette sort du tas et se trouve en face de Crow.

Le Baron Samedi: Bonne nuit.

Il sert le poings provoquant une explosion à la hauteur de Crow.

Yuki: CROW!

Thorra: Non...Crow...

Le Baron Samedi baisse sa garde permettant à Crow qui apparaît juste derrière lui d'enchaîner avec son cristal, le Baron fit l'entaille à son costard et observe Crow et les deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Le Baron Samedi: Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites...avez-vous au moins la moindre idée de ce que prépare la Déesse Solaire!

Sting: On sait juste que c'est pour vaincre Darkness...après qu'elle ait ses secrets on peut comprendre.

Le Baron Samedi rit devant la remarque de Sting.

Le Baron Samedi: Des secrets...hé bien certains ne sont pas très bien garder car j'en connais un! Un que ces "amis" ignorait...elle a eu des enfants!

Yuki et Shinroi sont choqué des paroles du Baron Samedi, alors que Sting et Rogue sont eux aussi stupéfait.

Sting: Quoi...

Yuki: Ama...a eu des enfants...mais elle...

Yuki vit arrive alors vite à une conclusions qu'elle tait.

Le Baron Samedi: De ce que je sais...elle a eu deux enfants, selon moi elle comptait s'en servir pour contrer mon oncle...la pauvre idiote. Elle envoie sa progéniture au combat à sa place...

Rogue: Qu'est-ce que t'en sais hein?

Sting: Elle a ses propres raisons! Ces enfants si ils sont encore vivant, nous aiderons à éliminez Darkness!

Le Baron Samedi: La seule chose que je sais sur ces enfants...c'est que les deux ont rejoins une guilde...mais l'un d'eux à fondé la guilde en question...cette guilde à un nom qui vous sera familier...la guilde de Fairy Tail vous dit quelque chose je crois.

A ce moment le choc s'empare de tous les mages présent, les enfants d'Ama serait où aurait été à Fairy Tail. Et que l'un d'eux à fondé la guilde, la seule question qui se pose à cet instant pour le groupe c'est qui et où ils sont. Le temps presse pour les mages avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise et ne réduise à néant toute vie qu'ils connaissaient.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le prochain les mages doivent lutter contre le Baron Samedi montrant un autre aspect de sa magie, alors que Millianna règle ses comptes avec sa mère qui semble avoir plus de secret que sa fille ne le sait. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "In pace".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic je vous dit à plus pour la suite de cette fic tchao.**


	184. Chapitre 184: In pace

**L'arc Titan's Hand s'achève alors que le Baron Samedi vient de faire de troublante révélation Millianna et Lucy s'occupe de Liana qui semble réticente à l'idée de se battre, d'un autre côté Sting et Rogue vont tout donner pour vaincre le Baron Samedi qui continue de faire preuve de sadisme.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 185: In pace.**

A l'extérieur de la montagne les mages commencent à reprendre du poils de la bête la plus part des créatures sont en déroute, et les mages reprennent du terrain. Makarof est avec ses amis en trains de mettre KO les membres de Titan's Hand.

Makarof: La victoire est à notre portée...mais il suffit que Titan's Hand ouvre la voie pour que tout espoirs soit perdu.

Goldmine: On doit tenir le coup tes jeunes et ceux d'Odin peuvent le faire!

A l'intérieur de la montagne Millianna est face à sa mère le regard sévère.

Liana: Tu refuses encore de laisser tomber!

Millianna: Je ne suis pas une lâche!

Liana soupire avant de déployer son aura elle attaque rapidement Lucy dans sa tenue de Virgo lui donnant plus d'agilité, elle esquive les griffes tranchante alors que Millianna se jette sur sa mère. Celle-ci sur à quatre pattes pointe sa queue de chat entourée elle aussi d'une aura rouge plus intense vers les deux filles, une foudre rouge frappe les deux femmes qui sont jeter au sol mais elles se remettent rapidement debout.

Millianna: Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça!

Liana: Tu ne comprends pas que je fais ça pour toi!

Millianna: Tu te trompes!

Elle saute sur sa mère les deux femmes se battent férocement Millianna griffe sa mère au bras, alors que Liana parvient à griffer sa fille à la joue. Lucy utilise alors son lassos pour immobiliser Liana, permettant à Millianna d'attaquer sa mère qui se défait de ses liens et fonce sur Lucy pour la griffer mais la jeune fille évite Liana qui utilise alors sa queue pour l'électrocuter. Lucy tombe alors au sol et tente de se relever avec l'aide de Millianna.

Liana: Regarde-toi...tu ne sais pas maîtriser la magie de Bastet...comment penses-tu aider ceux qui te sont proches si tu ne la maîtrise pas totalement!

Millianna: J'apprendrais!

Liana: Tu crois en être capable...alors prouve-le!

Elle griffe dans le vide projetant trois onde verticale se dirigeant vers Millianna et Lucy qui esquive l'attaque de Liana, celle-ci rassemble l'aura dans ses mains et envoie des projectiles rouge explosif. Les explosions attirent l'attention d'Amy et Nashi qui observe la zone où se battent leurs mères.

Nashi: Maman...

Amy: Elles sont en danger...Chibi, Happy!

Les deux exceeds resté avec les petites les observent.

Amy: Allez chercher nos papa et ramenez-les vers nos maman!

Chibi: Quoi?

Nashi: Faite vite! Nous on y va pour aider!

Happy: Hein mais vos pères!

Esmeralda: Les filles!

Amy: On laissera pas nos mamans mourir! On se battra nous aussi on est des magiciennes!

Elles partent en trombe sous les yeux d'Esmeralda souriante.

Esmeralda: Ces deux-là...elles ressemblent à leurs pères...

Happy: Ouais...suivez-les nous on va rejoindre Natsu et Yuden, nous aussi on a un mauvais pré-sentiment.

Les deux exceeds s'envole alors que Yuden et Natsu en chemin vers Yoku virent la déflagration, Yuden sert les poings il sent que la femme qu'il aime se trouve là-haut sans doute en danger.

Yuden: Natsu...

Natsu: Ouais...on doit y aller Luce et Millianna sont en danger!

Ils allaient se mettre en route mais remarque Chibi et Happy arriver à toute vitesse, pendant ce temps Sting et Rogue sont encore choqué par la révélation du Baron Samedi.

Shinroi: Non...comment peut-il...

Le Baron Samedi: Je sais beaucoup de chose...mais pas assez pour mon oncle. Mais une fois que j'aurais ouvert la voie aux autres dimensions mon oncle va pouvoir continuer ce qu'il a commencé il y a si longtemps.

Sting: Tu la fermes jamais tu t'imagines que tu vas gagner, mais ces infos nous prouvent que ton oncle va se faire rétamer par la meilleure guilde de Fiore!

Rogue: Fairy Tail c'est déjà mis sur le chemin de ton oncle et de ses sbires et ils se mettent sur le tiens.

Le Baron Samedi: Cette guilde est talentueuse...mais de là à battre un Dieu de la Mort, il y a un gouffre.

Rogue: Dans ce cas laisse nous le combler ce gouffre!

Ils déploient leurs écailles alors que le Baron Samedi frappe le sol des os forme des sortes de tentacules dont l'extrémité se terminer par un os pointue, quatre de ses tentacules sortent du sol.

Sting: Tu recommences avec ces trucs? On connais la parade Rogue!

Rogue s'enfonce dans les ombres alors que Sting fonce dans le tas, les tentacules d'os se dirige vers Sting prêts à le transpercer mais Sting hurle.

Sting: Crow!

Le Baron vit que Crow n'était plus à sa place une nuée de corbeau démolie les tentacules, Rogue arrive depuis les ombres ses doigts émettant une énergie ombreuses alors que Sting à une énergie blanche.

Sting et Rogue: SERRES DU DRAGON SACREE DE L'OMBRE!

Leur attaque touche de pleins fouet le Baron Samedi celui-ci fut déconcentré et permis à Crow et de l'attaquer avec sa magie, le Baron Samedi atterrit sur le dos au sol il pointe alors sa canne vers les mages et projettent un rayon magique qui frappe alors un mur plus loin ouvrant une brèche dans la zone où Lucy et Millianna affronte Liana. Celle-ci vit le Baron en difficulté le choc s'installe en elle.

Liana: Le Baron...

Millianna observe Sting et Rogue.

Millianna: Sting, Rogue...

Rogue: Millianna!

Sting: Ouf heureusement elle est pas trop amochée...t'aurais perdu des poils mon chat si son mec se ramène maintenant.

Voix: MAMAN!

Millianna vit sa fille et celle de Lucy arriver avec Esmeralda.

Millianna: Les filles! Allez vous-en!

Le Baron Samedi: Je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Il projette une énergie négative vers les deux fillettes.

Millianna: NOOOOOOON!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Mahoukyou no Tabito"._

A ce moment une boule de feu explose sur le chemin du rayon magique, tous le monde fut choqué alors que les témoins virent Yuden et Natsu atterrir entre la zone du Baron et celle de Liana.

Millianna: Yuden...

Amy: PAPA!

Lucy: Natsu...

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons lancent un regard froid au Mage de Titan's Hand.

Yuden: Sa vas Millianna?

Millianna se relève et observe sa mère qui vit le Chasseur de Dragon.

Millianna: Sa ira...

Liana: Alors c'est toi...qui a sauvé ma fille...

Yuden observe Liana elle vit son regard ardent ce fut comme un avertissement, elle savait que si elle faisait du mal à Millianna elle allait le regretter.

Liana: Le mal est déjà fait...

Yuden: Eviter que sa ne s'aggrave!

Le Baron Samedi se relève.

Le Baron Samedi: Te voilà...le fils adoptif de la Déesse de tout...

Yuden craque ses doigts comme Natsu.

Yuden: Toi...t'as voulut touché à ma fille!

Natsu: Et à la mienne!

Le Baron Samedi vit le regard ardent et les flammes se dégager des deux mages qui rejoignent Sting, Rogue et Crow qui libère Thorra de ses entraves.

Thorra: Merci.

Le Baron Samedi: Votre mère...n'est qu'une idiote...si elle pense pouvoir mettre le destin de ce monde entre vos mains.

Yuden: T'aurais dût pas parler...parce que là on va vraiment te faire mal!

Natsu: Quand on en aura finie tu ramasseras ce qu'il reste de toi à la petite cuillère!

Le Baron Samedi rit.

Le Baron Samedi: Oh vraiment...pourtant je crois que...je suis plus apte à vous faire cela à vous!

 _"OST Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix-The Deep End"._

A ce moment le Baron frappe le sol avec sa canne les os se rassemblent tous vers lui sous les yeux des mages qui observent alors une des choses les plus effrayantes qu'ils aient vue, les os commencent à former une immense structure osseuse des côtes immense se forme alors que d'immense ailes de chaire décomposé se forme et démolissent la une partie de la structure de pierre. Devant eux se trouvait alors un immense Dragon squelette son corps colossale et long démolie une grande partie du lieu, Shinroi et Yuki sont horrifiée de voir la créature.

Yuki: Impossible...c'est...

Shinroi: Un Dracoliche!

Yuden: Un quoi?

Esmeralda: Une sorte de Dragon squelette extrêmement puissant...seul les adeptes de Nécromancie sont capable de faire apparaître ce genre de créature!

Sting: Ouais ben notre amie le Baron est le Baron Samedi où je ne sais quoi...

Esmeralda: Le Baron Samedi...

Shinroi: Sa expliquerait bien des choses...mais les légendes racontent qu'il a été bannie d'Asgard pour usage de magie venant de Darkness.

La voix du Baron s'échappe du Dracoliche.

Baron Samedi: Pauvre insecte de Fairy Tail je vous réduirait en poussière et je m'occuperais de ces idiots de Titan's Hand, pour la gloire du grand Darkness!

Yuden: OK...Sting, Rogue, Natsu on se charge de celui-là! Millianna...Luce...

Elles observent les Chasseurs de Dragons souriant.

Natsu: Faites attention à vous OK.

Millianna et Lucy sourient alors qu'Amy et Nashi restent prêts d'Esmeralda, le Dracoliche pousse un grognement qui fut entendu à l'extérieur de la montagne.

Makarof: Ce grognement ne me dit rien de bons...

Minerva inquiète observe Frosch et Lector.

Minerva: Vous deux allez chercher Sting et Rogue vite!

Lector: Pas de soucis allez viens Frosch!

Les deux déploient leurs ailes pour se diriger vers la montagne où le Dracoliche balaye la zone où se trouve tous les mages qui évitent l'énorme queue osseuse du Dracoliche.

Baron Samedi: Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter un Dieu!

Yuden: Toi tu commences à me gonfler!

Il frappe la tête osseuse du Dracoliche qui le repousse en la secouant, le Chasseur de Dragon est heureusement rattrapé par Chibi. Sting et Rogue charge une attaque.

Sting: Allez Rogue faut que sa marche!

Rogue et Sting: CROC ECLAIR DU DRAGON SACREE DE L'OMBRE!

Ils projettent le rayon sur le Dracoliche qui le prend de pleins fouet mais celui-ci pousse un simple grognement et se tourne vers les deux mages de Sabertooth. Le Dracoliche inspire et crache des flammes verdâtre qui englobe la zone les mages s'écarte rapidement de la zone, Crow se transforme en corbeau géant et transporte Thorra alors que Chibi et Happy prennent Yuden et Natsu. Shinroi et Yuki créer une barrière les protégeant eux et les autres mages des flammes.

Yuden: STING! ROGUE!

Voix: On est là!

Ils virent Sting et Rogue porte par Frosch et Lector.

Yuden: Pfiou...dis donc vous avez de la chance.

Sting: On en parle de la tienne.

Rogue: Excusez-moi mais on va devoir se débarrasser de ce truc et fissa!

Le Dracoliche déploie ses énormes ailes et commencent alors à prendre son envol.

Yuden: Mince on doit l'empêcher de se barrer de la montagne!

Crow: Thorra!

Thorra: Je m'en occupe!

Elle créer de la foudre qu'elle envoit sur le Dracoliche qui s'arrêtent et les observent son corps massif était de la même envergure que Bahamuth, le Dracoliche crache des boule d'os entouré de flamme verte sur les mages les boules explose sur les parois de la montagne Liana vit les nombreuses attaques qui ont touché la parois de la montagne.

Liana: Si sa continue cette montagne va s'effondrer...et ainsi condamner l'accès au Bifrost!

Lucy: Tant mieux sa vous empêcheras de vouloir détruire ce monde!

Liana: Nous ne cherchons qu'à le sauver!

Millianna: En ouvrant un passage à Darkness pour qu'il devienne totalement indestructible! Et réduire à néant les efforts de la mère de Yuden!

Liana: Tu ne comprends pas...ton petit-ami n'est pas un Dieu seulement un Chasseur de Dragons!

Millianna: Peut-être...mais mon petit-ami comme tu dis affrontes un Dieu en ce moment même! Et il le battra!

Liana: Personne ne peut lutter contre le Baron...crois-moi...

Millianna: Lucy...je dois régler toute seule...tu peux me laisser?

Lucy: Pas de soucis...

Lucy est intrigué par ses paroles alors que Liana déploie son aura et retourne attaquer sa fille, Lucy reste à l'écart sachant que ce combat ne concerne que Millianna. Elle rejoins sa fille et Amy la petite dragonne de feu sert sa mère dans ses bras elle pleure doucement.

Nashi: Maman...Shinsui...elle...

Lucy: Je sais ma puce...je l'ai sentit...

Elle fouille alors dans son trousseau de clé.

Esmeralda: Lucy?

Lucy: Où tu es Crux...on a besoin de toi.

Dans les cieux les mages lancent des assauts contre le Dracoliche qui est insensible aux flammes où autre tentatives pour l'arrêter, il fonce droit sur les mages la gueule grande ouverte.

Sting: ATTENTION!

Ils évitent de justesse la mâchoire du Dracoliche qui continue de voler autour des mages.

Thorra: On doit trouver un moyen de le battre!

Crow: Plus facile à dire qu'à faire t'as vue la taille du truc!

Yuden: Sans compter que notre magie n'as pas l'air de l'affecté plus que ça!

Le Dracoliche fait du surplace devant les mages et pousse un hurlement strident, au sol Grey et son équipe virent alors le Dracoliche.

Grey: Whoua c'est quoi ce machin!

Falki vit l'apparence du Baron.

Falki: C'est le Baron...il c'est transformé...en Dracoliche...

Léon: En Dracoliche...je croyais que c'était qu'une légende!

Evy: A croire que les légendes prennent vie...

D'un autre côté Erza et son groupe virent l'imposante créature dans les cieux.

Erza: Cette chose...est immense...nous devons avertir le maître!

Voix: Nous sommes déjà là.

Ils virent alors le reste des troupes débarquer alors que le groupe de Luxus arrive.

Luxus: Papy!

Makarof: Luxus...où est Kardinal?

Elfman: Son compte est réglée.

Nala: Pareil pour Arachné.

Ayumi: Est-ce bien ce que je crois...

Lahar: Un Dracoliche...

Makarof: Je crains que nous ne faisions face à des forces maléfique.

Raven vit plus loin le groupe de Crow dans les cieux lançant des sorts sur la créature.

Raven: Je rêve! Là-haut c'est Crow!

Nala: Il y a aussi Natsu et Yuden.

Kagura se relève et vit au loin des explosions rougeâtre.

Kagura: Millianna!

Krysta et son petit groupe arrive en retard.

Wendy: Maître!

Makarof: Wendy! Peux-tu essayé de trouver Lucy et les autres?

Wendy: D'accord.

Luxus: Angel on va rejoindre Natsu et les autres pour tenter de contenir ce truc!

Angel: Sa marche!

Leurs exceeds les aident à prendre leur envol.

Lily R.: Nichiya en avant!

Krysta: Allons-y Nélio!

Nélio: D'accord!

Ils prennent leur envol alors que Makarof observe Erza et Nala.

Makarof: Erza, Nala j'ai besoin que vous trouviez Grey et les autres.

Raven: Je crois que j'ai vue de la glace plus loin sur le pont menant au centre d'Ultima.

Erza: Bien on te suit.

Elles partent alors que les maîtres de guildes et les mages restant observe la monstrueuse créatures.

Makarof: Nous nous allons tenter d'aider Natsu et les autres à contenir le Dracoliche en l'empêchant de quitter Ultima!

Ohbaba: Je vais le faire tourner!

Jellal observe Cobra souriant alors que Kinana s'approche de lui.

Kinana: Eric...je...je peux t'aider à rejoindre Natsu et les autres.

Cobra: Kinana?

Kinana: Je peux me transformer en serpent à nouveau...j'ai...j'ai appris à maîtriser ce pouvoir...

Cobra sourit.

Cobra: OK...on va montrer à ce sac d'os la vieil équipe!

Kinana sourit et se change en serpent Cobra la chevauche et s'en va rejoindre Natsu et les autres, pendant que Jura se concentre avec Hoteye pour consolider les brèches.

Hoteye: Voilà nous faisons ce que nous pouvons mais notre magie ne tiendras pas tous repose sur la montagne et on ne peux pas la stabiliser suffisamment.

Makarof: Sa suffira le but est de contenir cette chose pas de tenter de réparer les dégâts...sa ne servirais à rien...

Warren: Allons maître ne dites pas ça on peut sauver cette cité et...

Makarof commence à hurler sur Warren furieux.

Makarof: PARCE QUE TU CROIS QU'AVEC DEUX DES GUILDES LES PLUS DESTRUCTRICE DE FIORE CETTE CITE VA TENIR! REGARDE DEJA DANS QUEL ETATS ELLE EST!

Drandbalt rit devant la colère de Makarof.

Drandbalt: Si ces types parviennent à détruire cette cité je veux bien...allons réfléchissons...

Lahar: Inviter Ayumi à dîner?

Drandbalt: Ouais...quoi!

Ayumi rougit et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Drandbalt.

Ayumi: Pari tenu...mais dans le meilleur resto pigé.

Dans les cieux les Chasseurs de Dragons restant rejoignent le groupe de Natsu.

Natsu: Hein! Krysta, Luxus!

Luxus: Natsu...tu veux bien nous expliquer ces quoi ce cirque?

Yuden: Disons que le Baron est un Dieu de la mort qu'il c'est transformé en Dracoliche pendant que ma petite-amie affronte sa mère...j'ai bien résumé?

Angel: Au poil.

Baron Samedi: Voilà donc le fleurons de Fiore! Les Chasseurs de Dragons...il en manque trois si je compte bien...bah qu'importe je détruirais l'espoir d'Amaterasu moi-même!

Il crache ses boules de feu le groupe se dispersent et volent autour du Dracoliche qui reprend son envol, de la chair en décomposition sur le corps du Dracoliche sortent des archers squelettes qui arment leurs arc et tirent sur les mages.

Chibi: ON NOUS TIRE DESSUS!

Cobra: On va voir ça! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON VENIMEUX!

Son venin frappe des archers squelette chutant dans le vide, le Dracocliche ouvre sa gueule pleine de flamme verte et laisse sur son chemin des flammes verte qui sont immobile comme des mines.

Nichiya: Je n'aime pas la tête de ces trucs.

Lily R.: Moi non plus...

Krysta: On doit essayer d'atteindre le Dracoliche! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CRISTAL!

Lily R.: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON TERRESTRE!

Les deux hurlements frappe une côte du Dracoliche qui se fissure.

Baron Samedi: Petite peste!

Il fonce sur les deux filles qui se dispersent et tente de semer la créature imposante qui racle les parois de la montagne, des morceaux de roche s'arrache et tombe dans le vide certains écrase des bâtiments de la cité d'Ultima. Lucy continue de chercher ces clés alors que Wendy arrive.

Wendy: Lucy!

Lucy: Wendy!

Wendy et Carla virent Millianna et Liana se battre violemment.

Wendy: Que se passe t-il?

Amy: Maman...affronte...ma grand-mère...

Millianna parvient à mettre sa mère au sol qui la repousse.

Liana: Tu te débrouilles bien finalement...mais sa doit s'arrêter...avant que trop de gens en souffre!

Millianna: Je suis tout à fait d'accord!

Elle attends sa mère qui l'attaque avec ses griffes Millianna évite son assaut et d'un coup de griffe elle déchire sa cape dévoilant alors à son cou une marque de tête de mort, Millianna et les autres sont surpris de voir cette marque sur le cou de Liana.

Millianna: Maman...cette marque...que...

Liana observe sa fille les larmes aux yeux avant de lever la tête vers le Dracoliche qui se prend une boule de feu, celui-ci observe le grand groupe de mage et projette d'autres boule d'os enflammé.

Liana: C'est la marque de ma servitude...

Millianna observe sa mère surprise.

Millianna: Ta servitude...

Shinroi: Elle...elle est une...morte-vivante...

Millianna se tourne vers sa mère le regard bas alors que Lucy prit sa clé.

Lucy: OUVRE-TOI PORTE DES ESPRITS! VIENS A MOI CRUX!

Crux apparaît comme à son habitude.

Crux: Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle...

Il remarque le Dracoliche dans les cieux;

Crux: Ne dites rien j'ai déjà comprit votre question...veuillez patienter un instant.

Il s'endort sous les yeux de tous Lucy est gênée.

Lucy: Il cherche je vous assure...

Du côté d'Erza et Nala celles-ci arrivent chez Grey et Aline.

Nala: Aline!

Erza: Grey on...

Elles virent Falki elles sont sur leurs gardes, mais virent Modi le soutenant.

Grey: Sa ira...il a changé de camp.

Les deux guerrière observent Falki le regard bas.

Erza: Falki c'est ça? Peux-tu nous dire ce que c'est?

Falki: Sa c'est une transformation du Baron.

Nala: Le Baron!

Falki: Ouais...et on dirait qu'il c'est bien moqué de nous...l'ordure...

Nala: Tu connais un moyen de l'arrêter?

Falki: Malheureusement non...son apparence vous l'avez vue reflètent son niveau de puissance...en plus je l'ai jamais vue utiliser cette forme désolée.

Erza: Mince...

Grey: Hé où sont Natsu et les autres?

Erza: Wendy est aller chercher Lucy, quand à Natsu.

Une explosion se produit dans les cieux Grey et Aline sourit.

Grey: Ces deux-là ils doivent toujours prendre la grosse tête...

Nala: Ils n'y arriveront pas tous seul le maître veut qu'on essayer de l'affaiblir.

Aline: Affaiblir quelque chose qui est déjà cliniquement mort...c'est moi où on a le don de se mettre dans les ennuies?

Evy: J'adore votre guilde!

Erza: Allez ne perdons pas de temps...allons-y!

Léon: Attendez quelqu'un à vue Sherrya?

Voix: Léon!

Il vit alors sa camarade arriver.

Sherrya: Vous allez bien?

Léon: Sa ira...bon on va essayer de montrer à cette choses qu'ici c'est les vivants qui commande!

Ils commencent alors à bombarder le Dracoliche de projectile magique, celui-ci observe le groupe ce qui permet à Luxus et Angel de le frapper au niveau de sa côte fissuré la faisant chuter dans le vide il pousse un grognement.

Luxus: Tiens mange toi-ça!

Ils virent alors des os se rassembler et reformer la côte détruite.

Luxus: Il se fou de nous là c'est pas vrai!

Rubi: Il se régénère!

Au sol les groupes virent la scène.

Shinroi: Impossible de le blesser...il se régénère!

Yuki: Merde!

Millianna observe sa mère immobile incapable de continuer le combat.

Millianna: Maman...depuis quand...

Liana: Depuis l'attaque...les Cavaliers...m'ont...égorger...

Millianna se souvient avoir vue sa mère se faire égorger les larmes commence à lui arriver aux yeux.

Liana: Je...j'ai suivie ton parcours depuis...depuis sept ans...tu...tu es devenu une magnifique jeune femme...

Millianna: Maman...

Amy s'approche de sa grand-mère souriante.

Amy: Alors...tu...tu es ma grand-mère?

Liana veut dire quelque chose mais sa marque lui brûle le cou, elle hurle de douleur et se met à genoux Millianna se met à ses côtés.

Millianna: Maman...MAMAN!

Un hologramme verdâtre du Baron apparaît prêts d'eux.

Amy: Le Baron!

Millianna vit le spectre du Baron alors que le Dracoliche s'immobilise et projette une onde de choc verdâtre qui repousse tous les mages qui chute et s'écrase la plus part au sol, le Dracoliche survole la zone où se trouve Liana. Kagura et Raven arrive sur place et virent la scène au sol à proximité Yuden observe alors la scène.

 _"Fin OST"_

Baron Samedi: Vas-y Liana! Accomplit ta mission! Tue-les!

Liana:Non...

Sa marque brûle à son cou Millianna apeurée observe le Baron furieuse.

Millianna: LAISSE MA MERE TRANQUILLE!

Baron Samedi: Tu m'appartiens Liana! Je t'ai sauvé des griffes de la mort!

Liana: J'aurais...j'aurais préférée rester morte!

Baron Samedi: Et ne jamais revoir ta fille! Tu te souviens de notre accord! Tu m'obéis et je ramène les habitants de ton village massacré!

Liana: Pour qu'ils deviennent...des esclaves! JAMAIS!

Elle sent alors la douleurs devenir plus forte.

Baron Samedi: Tu as le choix...la tuez elle...où mourir toi!

Shinroi: Ordure...

Yuden tente de se redresser mais ne peut pas, il vit Crow déjà debout avec Thorra qui observe le Dracoliche alors que Liana observe sa fille.

Millianna: Maman...

La douleur que ressent Liana est incommensurable c'est quoi si des aiguilles piquer chaque millimètres de ses nerfs, elle observe Amy inquiète elle aussi.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Guild Memories"._

Liana: Je suis tellement fière de toi...ma chérie...

Millianna: Maman...

Liana sort une dague sous les yeux horrifiée de tous.

Millianna: Maman...

Amy: MAMAN NON!

Baron Samedi: TUE-LA!

Yuden: MILLIANNA NON!

A ce moment tout s'arrêta Liana retourna la dague contre elle et se la planta dans le cœur, sous les yeux horrifiée de sa fille et des témoins Millianna ne bougeait pas sa mère laisse couler un filet de sang de sa lèvre.

Liana: Jamais...je ne pourrais faire de mal à ma fille chérie...

Millianna: Maman!

La femme chute sur le côté alors que l'hologramme du Baron disparaît.

Baron Samedi: Pitoyable...

Millianna sanglote.

Millianna: Maman...Maman...non...s'il te plaît...maman!

Liana: Millianna...ma chérie...je...je suis tellement...heureuse...que tu es trouvé...des amis...une famille...et quelqu'un qui t'aime...comme je...t'aime...

Millianna: Maman...

Amy en larme s'approche de sa grand-mère.

Amy: Grand-mère...

Liana: Tu es...Amy...hein...tu es...magnifique...

Yuden se relève et rejoins la femme au sol se vidant de son sang, elle saisit la main de Yuden alors que Millianna est en larme.

Liana: Pardon...Ama...a...a raison...de croire en vous...

Yuden sert son poings furieux alors que Liana une larme à l'œil lâche dans son dernier soupire.

Liana: Prenez...soin de ma petite...fille...

La femme meurt une nouvelle fois sous les yeux de sa fille pleurant de désespoir comme Amy, Yuden les prit dans ses bras alors que tous le monde pleure devant la scène sauf le Dracoliche qui pousse un nouveau hurlement Chibi observe la gueule du Dracoliche et y vit une canne celle du Baron. Celui-ci reprend son envol alors que Yuden réconforte sa petite-amie et sa fille, Lucy vit Crux se réveiller et vit la scène désolée.

Crux: Mademoiselle...j'ai trouvé une faiblesse au Dracoliche.

Lucy et les autres observent Crux déterminer à faire payer la créature.

Crux: Le Dracoliche est puissant mais pour atteindre cette transformation le Baron Samedi à utiliser un artéfacte qui lui permettent de garde le contrôle!

Chibi s'approche de Yuden.

Chibi: Yuden...j'ai vue dans la gueule du Dracoliche la canne du Baron...

Yuden entend son ami alors qu'il se lève Millianna et Amy observent Yuden serrer ses poings.

Yude,: Je vous le promets...je veillerais sur elle...jusqu'à mon dernier souffle...

Millianna: Yuden...

Yuden observe le Dracoliche furieux.

Yuden: Toi...je vais te calciner jusqu'à...TON DERNIER OS!

 _"OST Dragon Force"._

Ses écailles sortent Chibi l'aide à s'élever dans les airs alors que Crow s'envole à ses côtés, le Dracoliche les observent.

Baron Samedi: Vous en voulez encore bien!

Il charge d'autres boule d'os qu'il envoie sur ses adversaires mais Yuden les exploses d'un coup de poings surprenant le Baron, alors que Natsu et les autres reviennent dans le combat.

Yuden: SALE ORDURE! TU AS TUE LA MERE DE MA COPINE!

Il frappe alors le Dracoliche dans la mâchoire lui arrachant deux dents celui-ci recule alors que les attaques magique pleuvent sur lui, le Dracoliche projette des éclairs verts qui manque de peu de toucher les mages. Millianna furieuse se relève et utilise ses pouvoirs pour gravir avec agilité la parois de la montagne et se dirige vers le Dracoliche, Thorra sur le dos de Crow évite une attaque du Dracoliche mais elle vit alors un morceau de cristal de Crow.

Thorra: Crow...ton cristal est solide?

Crow: Ouais pourquoi?

Thorra: J'ai un plans...les gars!

Les Chasseurs de Dragons observent Thorra qui arrache un morceau de cristal.

Crow: AÏE! Je t'en aurais donné!

Thorra: Excuse! Vous pouvez essayer de charger ce machin en énergie!

Sting: Aucun problème!

Yuden: Natsu! Nous on va lui maintenir la gueule ouverte!

Natsu: Sa marche!

Ils foncent sur le Dracoliche qui crache des boules d'os sur les héros mais de la roche et des cristaux dévient les assauts qui s'écrase sur le flancs de la montagne. Il vit Krysta et Lily R. qui ont dévié les attaques du monstre.

Baron Samedi: Sale peste!

Voix: Hé!

Il vit trop tard Luxus et Angel lui donner un coup violent dans la mâchoire.

Luxus: Sa c'est pour Liana!

Angel: Thorra!

Sting, Rogue et Cobra charge leurs énergies magique dans le morceau de cristal alors que Thorra y insuffle aussi de sa magie. Yuden et Natsu attrape alors les mâchoires du Dracoliche et avec une force herculéenne ils commencent à l'ouvrir.

Yuden: Ouvre...c'est l'heure du médicament!

Thorra: Allez Crow!

Crow: Accroche-toi!

Le morceau de cristal parcourut d'énergie blanche, noir et violette en plus de foudre vibre dans la main de Thorra, alors que Crow fonce à vive allure sur le Dracoliche qui gesticule mais Millianna arrive au-dessus du monstre et se laisse tomber pour utiliser l'un de ses liens pour aider son petit-ami à ouvrir la bouche du Dracoliche.

Yuden: MILLIANNA!

Millianna: ALLEZ THORRA!

Thorra charge encore de la foudre et put avoir une fenêtre de tir les témoins virent alors Thorra envoyer avec une grande force le morceau de cristal dans la gueule du Dracoliche, en touchant la canne du Baron il y eu une immense explosion qui touche tous les mages volants Millianna chute du corps du Dracoliche mais Yuden l'attrape.

Grey: Merde! Léon, Aline!

Modi: Falki!

Ils créent alors un sol de glace solide qui amortie la chute des mages, alors que le corps immense du Dracoliche tombe au pieds de la structure principal d'Ultima, Yoku vit la scène mais aussi Crow et Thorra chuter vers le Dracoliche qui finit par s'écraser dans une explosion.

 _"Fin OST"._

Crow et Thorra sont prêts du corps carbonisant du Dracoliche, le mage corbeau observe la petite-fille d'Odin légèrement amoché du combat.

Crow: Tu vas bien?

Thorra: Ouais...c'est pas tous les jours qu'on terrasse un Dracoliche...

Crow rit alors qu'ils restent assis quelques instant silencieux.

Crow: Merci...

Thorra observe Crow souriant.

Crow: De m'avoir rappelé...que des gens m'aime...

Thorra sourit et se rapproche du mage corbeau qui rougit.

Thorra: De rien...

Les deux se regardent profondément mais Crow se prend alors une décharge électrique et tombe dans les pommes, Thorra vit alors Yoku arriver imposant.

Yoku: Te voilà...ma fille...

Thorra: Crow. CROW!

Il l'électrocute légèrement pour l'assommer à la porté sur son épaule, Crow vit alors Thorra être emporté dans un éclat de lucidité.

Crow: Thorra...

Il tombe dans les pommes au pieds du corps calciné du Dracoliche.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Gajeel et Kai entame le combat contre Heimdall pour empêcher l'ouverture vers Asgard, pendant ce temps Yuden et Natsu intercepte Yoku les derniers combat vont décider du sort du monde dans le prochain chapitre "Le gardien d'Asgard".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic sa fait plaisir. Je vous retrouve dans un prochain chapitre à la prochaine tchao.**


	185. Chapitre 185: Le Gardien d'Asgard

**L'arc Titan's Hand s'achève le Dracoliche vaincu les derniers combats vont avoir lieux pour le destin de Fiore et de l'univers, Kai et Gajeel doivent avec Panthère Lily et Lena triompher du redoutable Heimdall qui dévoile un peut plus sur le fonctionnement du Bifrost alors que Yoku se retrouve rapidement devant son prochain combat.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 185: Le Gardien d'Asgard.**

Le corps du Dracoliche toujours en feu Crow se réveille en entendent les voix de Yuden et Natsu.

Yuden: Crow! Hé Crow!

Crow: Yuden...Natsu...

Il scrute les alentours sans apercevoir Thorra et se souvient alors de sa dernière vision.

Crow: Yoku! Il a emmené Thor...

Il sent alors les secousses qui déstabilise la cité alors qu'un morceau de la montagne s'arrache et écrase une portions d'Ultima.

Crow: Que...

Natsu: Selon le vieux les combats ont endommagé la structure de la montagne...tout risque de s'effondrer.

Crow vit alors le pont dégager vers le Bifrost où doit avoir l'ouverture vers le reste des Univers et Asgard.

Yuden: OK...Crow tu devrais sortir de là les autres sont déjà sur à la sortie, montagne va pas tenir alors va devoir faire vite.

Crow: Pas question je reste avec vous!

Voix: Et nous aussi!

Ils virent Shinroi et Yuki sur le pont déterminer à continuer, Falki les a rejoins.

Falki: Je vous suis aussi...mon frère à gueuler pour que je sorte mais...c'est aussi mon fardeau et vous arriverez pas à arrêter Yoku à vous deux seuls.

Yuden: OK mais évite juste de t'interposer quand on l'affrontera. Chibi, Happy!

Les deux exceeds arrivent à leurs côtés.

Natsu: On imagine que...

Happy: On vous lâche plus!

Natsu: Sa marche allez on y va!

Ils se dirigent vers le temple au fond de la cité d'Ultima du cadavre du Dracoliche une main squelettique se dégage du corps carbonisant.

Yoku: Fairy Tail...ils souillent aussi cette endroit mais sa n'a plus la moindre importance.

Thorra se réveille et tente de se débattre.

Thorra: Lâche moi tout de suite t'entends pauvre malade!

Yoku: Est-ce une façon de parler à son père?

Thorra: T'es pas mon père! Mon père...il a disparut...quand...

Yoku: Je fais ça pour toi...je ne peux pas être ralentit par de banale sentiment humain!

Voix: C'est pourtant ce qui fait la force des Chasseurs de Dragons.

Yoku s'arrête alors que Yoku vit arriver Odin qui se tenait devant le maître de Titan's Hand.

Yoku: Odin...

Thorra: Papy!

Odin: Relâche-là...c'est terminée.

Yoku: Heimdall à la Lame d'Yggdrasil.

Odin: Sa ne t'aidera pas Yoku...regarde la guilde de Titan's Hand qui autrefois comptait pour deux des guildes de l'Alliance Baram est aujourd'hui à la ruine...il ne reste que toi et Heimdall...les autres ce sont soit rendue, soit ont périe...ne suit pas ce chemin Yoku...je sais qu'en toi...sommeil quelqu'un de bien.

Yoku relâche Thorra au sol qui tente de s'enfuir mais ne peut s'empêcher de regarder son père et Odin se faire face.

Yoku: Je te signal que je te dois ma situation.

Odin: Je sais...mais tu es seul responsable de tes actes Yoku!

Le Chasseur charge de la foudre qui se déverse dans le lieu et attaque Odin avec le maître d'Heaven Tribe évite son assaut, Yoku attaque Odin qui bloque avec son bâton et touche son ventre avec pour le repousser. Thorra entend à son tours les explosions dans la pièce un peu plus loin où se tenait un autre combat Gajeel et Kai sont face à Heimdall qui projette une onde d'énergie arc-en-ciel sur les mages.

Kai: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'EAU!

Heimdall utilise un portails pour renvoyer son attaque sur Lena arrivant dans son dos, Lily tente de l'attaquer mais un portail le met face à Gajeel qui bloque son assaut.

Gajeel: Il m'énerve ce type!

Lena: Il utilise nos attaques contre nous.

Kai: Va falloir rusé pour l'avoir.

Heimdall: Vous ne pouvez pas m'avoir je suis prêt à tout pour reprendre ma place!

Gajeel: Ta place?

Heimdall: J'étais autrefois le Gardien du Bifrost à Asgard...mais lorsque celui-ci est arrivé ici j'ai dût quitter ma famille...et mes proches pour une tâche ingrate...attendre!

Kai: Attendre quoi?

Heimdall: Que les Ténèbres soient vaincu mais j'ai attendue pendant plus de 400 ans mais rien! J'ai connue sur ma route que désespoirs et malheurs sur ce monde abandonné par les Dieux!

Gajeel: Et tu penses pouvoir faire mieux qu'eux!

Heimdall: Non...je veux simplement reprendre ma place...et vaincre Darkness!

Gajeel rit comme Kai sous les yeux d'Heimdall.

Heimdall: Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?

Kai: Rien juste que tu nous rappelles nous il y a quelques années...

Gajeel: A l'époque on appartenait à une autre guilde qui c'est mis en tête de devenir la plus forte du royaume.

Kai: Le blême c'est qu'on a rencontré plus fort que nous...et ce plus fort c'est la guilde à laquelle on appartient aujourd'hui.

Ils s'avancent alors tous les quatre face à Heimdall.

Lily: Nous avons eu aussi affaire à cette guilde dans notre monde...

Lena: Et ils nous ont prouvé une choses...c'est que l'on peut tout accomplir tant qu'on a nos amis pour nous soutenir.

Gajeel se craque les poings.

Gajeel: Et là je vois pas tes potes pour venir te filer un coup de main.

Heimdall eu un léger sourire.

Heimdall: De bien belle parole que j'aurais applaudit autrefois...mais je suis le Gardien d'Asgard je n'ai pas besoin d'aide!

Il brandit l'épée et projette une nouvelle onde arc-en-ciel qui frappe la pierre arc-en-ciel, les secousses donne de légers frissons aux mages alors qu'à l'extérieur les mages de Terre tentent de consolider l'endroit.

Jura: Ces fortifications ne font pas tenir Makarof...

Makarof soupire.

Makarof: Espérons que le Conseil ne vas pas me reprocher d'avoir démolie une ancienne cité millénaire.

Reby: Maître...je crois pas que le moment soit vraiment apte à penser à la cité...

Jet: Mais plutôt à nos camarades resté à l'extérieur.

Makarof: Je sais...mais nous devons avoir fois en eux...

A l'intérieur Heimdall tend l'épée dans les airs et projette de l'énergie arc-en-ciel Lily et Lena se cache des projectiles comme Gajeel et Kai, qui foncent ensuite attaquer Heimdall. Le mage se sert de ses portails pour transporter ses adversaires loin de lui avant de charger la Lame d'énergie et tourner sur lui-même pour balayer ses adversaires.

Lily: Impossible de l'avoir comme ça!

Lena: Ces portails nous éloigne de lui!

Gajeel reste immobile et vit Kai foncer sur Heimdall qui créer un portail pour renvoyer l'attaquer sur lui, mais il l'évite alors que le Chasseur de Dragon d'eau arrive.

Kai: Hé Gajeel tu dors où quoi?

Gajeel: Non je réfléchies!

Kai et ses deux compagnons sont surpris.

Lena: Gajeel qui réfléchit!

Lily: Ce doit être un miracle.

Gajeel les observent furieux.

Gajeel: SA VEUT DIRE QUOI CA! Bon écouter...c'est pas dit que sa marche...

Kai: Dis toujours?

Heimdall observe les environs armé de son épée divine.

Heimdall: Vous abandonnez? Avez-vous enfin comprit qu'on ne peut pas vaincre Asgard et son Gardien.

Voix: Tu rêves!

 _"OST Fairy Tail Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing"_

Il vit alors Kai foncer sur lui avec l'aide de Lena qui le propulse vers le mage de Titan's Hand, celui-ci créer un portai pour le renvoyer vers Gajeel qui sourit.

Gajeel: T'es prêts Lily!

Lily: J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Gajeel!

Il lance Gajeel qui passe par dessus Kai sous les yeux médusé d'Heimdall le Chasseurs de Dragon d'acier arrive, Lena attrape sa main et avec tout sa force. Heimdall vit trop tard Gajeel à proximité.

Gajeel: POING DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Il sentit pour la première fois le contacte du poing de Gajeel qui l'envoie vers Kai qui sort ses griffes d'eau;

Kai: GRIFFE DU DRAGON D'EAU!

Ses griffes entaille l'armure d'or d'Heimdall qui retombe au sol lourdement, il se relève titubant très légèrement pour voir la griffure et le sang couler de sa lèvre. Il observe les deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Heimdall: Un coup de chance!

Kai: Non je crois pas!

Il fonce à son tour sur Heimdall alors que Gajeel utilise son souffle, Heimdall ouvre un portail pour renvoyer l'attaque sur Kai qui l'évite de justesse pour s'appuyer sur le sol et se propulser sur Heimdall créant un autre portail pour l'envoyer sur Gajeel qui l'emprunte pour rejoindre Heimdall qui vit Lily le propulser.

Gajeel: Surprise!

Il frappe Heimdall qui est propulsé contre un pilier du bâtiment qui se fracture.

Kai: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'EAU!

Gajeel: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Les deux attaques frappent Heimdall de plein fouet Lily et Lena arrivent, mais ils virent Heimdall revenir son armure cabossé il retire sa tiare et virent ses cheveux blancs en tresse tomber dans son dos.

Heimdall: Vous blasphémer envers les Dieux!

Kai: On a l'habitude de blasphémer envers quelque chose...

Gajeel: C'est le rôle de Fairy Tail!

Heimdall sert les poings et brandit alors la Lame d'Yggdrasil vers les cieux et frappe le sol créant une onde de choc arc-en-ciel, dans l'autre pièce les deux combattant virent l'explosion qui ravagent les murs qui commencent à s'effriter.

Thorra: Que...

Yoku en profite et charge de la magie de feu et frappe Odin dans l'estomac pour l'envoyer au sol.

Thorra: GRAND-PERE!

Yoku s'avance ensuite vers Thorra.

Yoku: Viens avec moi Thorra!

Thorra: NON!

Yoku: Tu le dois...

Voix: LA FERME!

Il sent alors deux coups de poings enflammé le toucher, il recule alors que devant lui Natsu et Yuden furieux lui faisait une nouvelle fois face.

Yoku: Encore vous...vous n'en avez pas assez!

Natsu: Chez nous à Fairy Tail on a le dons pour énerver nos ennemies!

Yuden: Et t'as assez fait de mal à notre guilde! Il est temps que tu redeviennes comme t'étais!

Yoku se redresse et vit alors le collier.

Yoku: Jamais!

Thorra vit la scène et rejoins Odin.

Thorra: Grand-père...

Odin: La chambre...principal...je...je dois la rejoindre...

Thorra: Grand-père repose-toi...

Voix: ODIN!

Il vit Shinroi, Yuki, Crow et Falki arriver.

Yoku: Falki tu as osé...

Il bloque les coups de ses adversaires rapidement.

Natsu: Reste concentré sur nous!

Ils affrontent Yoku alors que Shinroi aide Odin à se redresser.

Odin: On doit rejoindre la chambre principal et vite...

Crow: Whoua doucement vous êtes blessé...

Odin: Nous n'avons pas le choix...les...les combats ont...déstabiliser le mécanisme...on doit le stabiliser et vite!

Yuki: Attends sa impliquerais ouvrir la voie...

Odin: Sa ira pour que la voies soit reliée aux autres monde...les portes d'Asgard doivent être ouverte...et elles sont verrouillées...

Shinroi: Bien évacuez Odin on...

Odin: NON! Shinroi...

Il vit son ami mal en point mais tenant bon.

Odin: Je dois réparer mon erreur.

Shinroi: OK...accroche-toi...

Il s'accroche alors que Thorra suit le groupe.

Crow: Thorra...on devrait...

Thorra: Je ne laisserais pas mon grand-père...et mon père...ici...

Elle observe Yuden et Natsu affronter le géant qui déploie sa magie de Chasseur, Crow prit sa main rapidement en souriant.

Crow: Et je te laisserais pas ici.

Elle sourit alors que Falki s'approche d'Odin.

Falki: Vous parlez de Yoku?

Odin: De tous...

Thorra observe son grand-père et elle se met devant stoppant la marche, mais une explosion retentit.

Falki: C'est quoi ça?

Shinroi: Kai et Gajeel...ils affrontent Heimdall!

Odin: On doit y aller...

Thorra: Pas avant que tu m'es tout expliquer!

Odin: Thorra...

Thorra: Tu caches des secrets depuis le début...sur moi...sur...mon père...pendant des années tu m'as caché tous ça...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Shukumei"._

Odin observe Thorra et eu le flash d'Amaterasu humaine devant Odin, une larme s'échappe de son unique oeil.

Odin: Je...j'ai...j'ai essayé...de...d'honorer...la mémoire...d'Ama...de...ma soeur...

A ce moment Shinroi et Yuki ainsi que les autres sont choqué.

Thorra: Quoi...

Odin: Il...il n'y a pas eu...5 Dieu...primordiaux...née de la Grande créatrice...mais...six...je suis...j'étais...le...dirigeant d'Asgard...

Shinroi: Odin...

Odin: Darkness...vivait avec nous...ma mère croyait en lui...mais je voyais...je voyais que son cœur...était remplie de noirceur...j'ai essayé...de croire...mais je savais au fond de moi...que...que sa n'arriverais jamais...et j'ai vue...ce qui est arrivé...la mort de ma mère...et...

Les larmes tombent au sol alors que le bruits des explosions brisent les silence et se joins au sanglot d'Odin.

Odin: Je n'ai...rien dit à ma mère...à personne...croyant...croyant au bien...dans mon frère...mais...maintenant...je ne peux que m'en prendre à moi-même...

Yuki: Que t'est-il arrivé...

Odin: Après...que Darkness fut envoyée...à...Fiore...j'ai...j'ai...décidé...de quitter Asgard...et d'en verrouiller l'accès...c'est moi...qui est caché la Lame d'Yggdrasil ici...et...qui est...condamnée...ces gens...ce peuple...paisible...j'ai...condamné ma mère...les univers...Darkness...est mon fardeau...pas celui d'Ama...

Thorra est en larme à la suite de ses révélations.

Odin: Je...je voulais que Yoku soit...l'espoir...d'expirer mes péchés...mais...je...je ne suis plus digne d'être un des Dieux Primordiaux...j'ai trahie...ce qu'a créer ma mère, j'ai trahit mon peuple...j'ai trahie...

Il observe Thorra sanglotant.

Odin: Ma famille...et mes proches...je vous ait tous trahit...

Thorra prit son grand-père dans ses bras et sanglote contre lui, Shinroi réconforte Yuki qui pleure elle aussi.

Yuki: Odin...pourquoi...

Odin: Je...je ne pouvais...pas regarder...ma sœur...dans les yeux...lui dire...à vous et à elle...qui j'étais...j'ai préférée...la garder dans l'ignorance...parce que j'avais peur qu'elle me rejette...

Thorra: Grand-père...

Shinroi: Odin...écoute-moi...Ama à toujours sut que tu étais spécial pour elle...et jamais elle ne se détournera de toi...tu as été là pour elle et l'a soutenue de tout ton être...le choix de ce qui va se passer...dépend encore de toi tu peux encore...te battre pour que son rêve devienne réalité...

Odin fut touché alors que qu'une explosion brise le moment.

 _"Fin OST"_

Falki: Va d'abord falloir commencer par neutraliser Heimdall.

Yuki: Et apparemment Gajeel et Kai ont des difficultés...

En effet les quatre mage de Fairy Tail doivent ses cacher des ondes de choc créer par Heimdall qui commence à fatiguer.

Gajeel: C'est le moment de lui botter les fesses!

Heimdall se relève et pose son front contre l'épée.

Heimdall: Donne moi la force...de protéger Asgard!

Il sent alors une force immense l'envahir alors que des tatouages arc-en-ciel apparaissent sur son corps, il enlève son plastron les mages virent alors le symboles des Dieux Ases sur son torse. Une aura arc-en-ciel l'entoure alors que la Lame d'Yggdrasil s'allonge.

Heimdall: POUR ASGARD!

Il fonce et bloque l'assaut des mages qui furent aussitôt repoussé par Heimdall, celui-ci créer alors des portails qui relâchent un flux d'énergie arc-en-ciel qui frappent alors les mages de Fairy Tail. Ils sont tous au sol blessé mais ils se redressent.

Heimdall: Vous ne comprendrez donc jamais! Vous ne pouvez pas vous dressez contre le Gardien d'Asgard.

Voix: Mais le Souverain peut!

Heimdall vit alors Odin arriver avec son groupe.

Heimdall: L'ancien souverain Odin...tu n'es plus digne de ce titre!

Odin: Je le sais...j'ai trahi trop de monde Heimdall dont toi...mais crois-moi...tu as gagné une fois contre eux...mais tu ne gagneras pas une seconde fois.

Heimdall: Vous croyez ça! J'ai toute la puissance d'Asgard en moi!

Voix: Ouais mais t'as pas pigée.

Heimdall vit Gajeel et Kai se dresser devant lui.

 _"OST Fairy Tail- Three Dragon Slayers"._

Gajeel: Tant que t'auras pas tes potes pour te soutenir fait une croix sur la victoire!

Heimdall: Sale avortons! PLUIE D'YGGDRASIL!

Une autre salve magique tombe sur les deux Chasseurs de Dragons sous les yeux des autres.

Falki: HEIMDALL! ARRÊTE!

Thorra: Les pauvres...

Odin: Sa ira pour eux...

Ils observent Odin alors qu'ils virent l'énergie être absorbé par les deux Chasseurs de Dragons qui sourient.

Kai: Bizarre cette bouffe mais bon...

Il sert le poings son eau se transforme en glace de toute les couleurs.

Kai: J'ai fait le pleins.

Gajeel: Pareil!

Les deux déploient leurs écailles d'acier et de glace qui reflètent un arc-en-ciel.

Shinroi: Ils ont absorbé l'énergie d'Yggdrasil!

Kai: Allez on fonce Gajeel!

Gajeel: Nous aussi on peut botter les fesses comme les Salamandres!

Heimdall sourit.

Heimdall: Vous n'apprendrez jamais!

Il créer des portails pour dévier les deux mages mais Gajeel créer son épée et découpe le portails sous les yeux d'Heimdall.

Heimdall: COMMENT!

Yuki: L'énergie de l'Arbre Monde...elle est en eux...

Shinroi: La magie d'Heimdall ne fonctionne plus!

Heimdall: NON IMPOSSIBLE!

Il créer des portails relâchant l'énergie arc-en-ciel dévier par Kai, les deux Chasseurs de Dragons sont face à lui Kai créer une grande claymore de glace alors que Gajeel arme son bras.

Kai et Gajeel: TECHNIQUE COMBINEE ANTI-DRAGON! LAME D'ACIER ARC-EN-CIEL DU DRAGON DE GLACE!

Leurs attaque fauche Heimdall qui hurle de douleur en laissant s'échapper la Lame qui retombe au sol, alors que lui s'écrase au sol une entaille sur le torse il observe alors le plafond de la salle son corps douloureux.

Heimdall: Ils...ils m'ont battue...

Odin sourit comme les autres les deux Chasseurs de Dragons se tapent la main en reprenant leur apparence normal.

Shinroi: Ama avait raison de croire en eux...

Yuki: Ils accomplissent des miracles.

 _"Fin OST"._

Odin s'approche d'Heimdall au sol.

Odin: Heimdall...

Heimdall: Mon Ro...

Odin: Non...je ne mérite plus d'être appelé comme ça...

Heimdall soupire alors qu'il observe les deux Chasseur de Dragons rejoignant leurs exceeds.

Lena: Bien joué!

Lily: Finalement quand tu réfléchis on peut faire des miracles...

Gajeel se tourne vers lui furieux.

Gajeel: FAIT GAFFE LILY!

Kai: Ben quoi allez profite pour une fois qu'un de tes plans marche!

Gajeel: TU ME CHERCHES TOI!

Heimdall: Ce sont eux...l'espoirs de Dame Amaterasu?

Odin: Oui...

Une explosion brise l'instant Crow saute sur Thorra pour l'écarter de projectile arrivant dans la salle, ceux-ci arrivent aux pieds de Gajeel et Kai qui virent Yuden et Natsu. Chibi et Happy suivent juste après.

Happy: Yuden! Natsu! Vous allez bien?

Gajeel: Il vous arrive quoi à vous?

Yuden: On te laisse deviner!

Ils virent alors de la foudre s'échapper de la seul entrée à la salle principal, puis Yoku se montre et vit Heimdall au sol.

Yoku: Heimdall...

Odin: C'est finie Yoku...tu es tous seul.

Yoku furieux sert les poings et laisse la foudre s'échapper de ses poings avec de la glace.

Yoku: Je vais vous écrasez...JE serais l'espoir du Multivers!

Gajeel et Kai aident leurs amis à se relever les quatre sourient.

Gajeel: Alors on en est là...quatre Chasseur de Dragons contre ce géant?

Yuden: On dirait bien...

Natsu: C'est le dernier de Titan's Hand encore debout...alors on l'explose et on rentre se reposer à la guilde!

Yoku: Vous allez devoir me battre pour ça!

Il déploie ses éclairs qui perce le plafond du temple puis de la montagne, Makarof vit le jeux d'éclair.

Makarof: On dirait que le combat le plus dure va avoir lieux.

Millianna et Lucy sont avec leurs filles inquiète.

Nashi: Protège nos papa...Shinsui...

Le collier autour du cou de Yuden brille et vibre alors que Yuden se craque les doigts.

Yuden: Il est temps de couper la main du Titan.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant et dernier de l'arc les quatre Chasseur de Dragon vont devoir tout donner pour vaincre Yoku supérieur en terme de force physique et magique, mais tous ne se passera pas comme on l'aurait pensé des actions vont menée à des conséquences qui vont laisser place à des possibilités futures plus sombres tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La croisé des chemins".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre la fic et à tout de suite pour la fin de l'arc.**


	186. Chapitre 186: La croisée des chemins

**L'arc Titan's Hand s'achève sur ce chapitre le dernier combat est arrivée les mages de Fairy Tail sont confronté au redoutable Yoku, qui est bien décidée à écraser les Chasseurs de Dragons avec tous les types de magie de Chasseur qui existe.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 186: La croisée des chemins.**

Dans ce qu'il reste de la cité Ultima les fortifications faites par Jura, Hoteye et bien d'autres mage de Terre tiennent pour l'instant.

Jura: Sa tient...mais ils doivent se dépêcher...

Hoteye: La montagne ne tiendras pas longtemps.

Modi dans un coins est assis sur un tas de roche inquiet Evy le rejoins.

Evy: Modi?

Modi: Mon frère est resté...

Evy: Tu l'a entendu...il a fait son choix...tu...tu devrais être heureux qu'il soit revenu...

Modi: Je le suis...mais j'aimerais...rattrapé le temps perdu...

Evy: Je te comprend...

Elle s'assoit à côté de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule alors que Crime Sorcière est réunie, Precht est aux côtés de Jellal.

Precht: Cette cité renferme tellement d'informations sur Darkness...

Jycrain: Je crains qu'elle ne tienne encore bien longtemps...de plus on a largement ce qu'il nous faut.

Azuma: Ultia tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose?

Ultia: Non ma magie est comme bloqué...je ne peux pas agir sur la cité.

Rustyrose: On dois juste attendre le reste des troupes resté à l'intérieur...en espérant qu'ils ressortent triomphant.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Absolute Demon"._

Dans la salle principal Yoku se tenait devant les quatre Chasseurs de Dragons, leurs exceeds se tenaient prêts du groupe d'Odin.

Shinroi: Odin...Yoku doit avoir une faiblesse?

Odin: J'ai...j'ai créer Yoku pour qu'il n'est aucune faiblesse...je crains que nous n'ayons pas d'autres moyen que de croire en ces jeunes gens...

Thorra observe son père qui sert le poings la foudre qui parcours la salle, il observe chaque Chasseur de Dragon.

Kai: OK...pendant qu'on encore notre boost on fonce Gajeel!

Les deux reprennent leurs Dragon force arc-en-ciel et attaque Yoku avec.

Gajeel: LAME ARC-EN-CIEL DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Kai: GRIFFE ARC-EN-CIEL DU DRAGON DE GLACE!

Ils attaquent Yoku qui bloquent les attaques avec ses mains.

Yoku: FOUDRE DIVINE DU DEMON!

Il électrocute les deux mages avant de les projeter contre des piliers, Yuden et Natsu arrivent sur lui mais Yoku à la mains charger de glace bleu et rose.

Yoku: PRISON DE GLACE DU DRAGON DEMON!

Les jambes des deux sont prit dans la glace Yoku veut frapper Yuden qui évite comme il peut et charge son poings de foudre et de feu.

Yuden: POING FOUDROYANT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Son coup touche Yoku à la mâchoire qui ne ressens quasiment rien, Natsu inspire alors.

Natsu: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Ses flammes touche le corps de Yoku.

Yoku: AURA DE GLACE DU DRAGON DIVIN!

Une onde glacé dissipe les flammes alors qu'il charge son poings.

Yoku: FRACAS TERRESTRE DU DIEU DEMON!

Son coup arrache Yuden à sa prison celui-ci glisse sur le sol le souffle coupé.

Chibi: YUDEN!

Natsu: ORDURE!

Il dégage plus de flamme alors que la foudre envahit ses poings qui rassemblent l'énergie.

Natsu: ERGO FOUDROYANTE DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Sa boule de feu frappe Yoku qui résiste aux flammes avant de lever le bras vers les cieux.

Yoku: BOURRASQUE DU DRAGON DEMON!

Un vent violent souffle Natsu et le met au sol alors que Gajeel et Kai reviennent, pour voir leurs têtes enfoncer dans le sol Yoku inspire.

Yoku: HURLEMENT DIVIN DU DRAGON DE FOUDRE!

Ses éclairs noires et jaune frappe alors Natsu et Yuden qui sont au sol, les témoins virent la scène incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Chibi: Mais c'est qui ce type?

Happy: Toutes les attaques lui font rien!

Odin observe Yoku beaucoup trop puissant pour les Chasseurs de Dragons.

 _Odin: Qu'ai-je fait_

Yoku: Vous êtes pitoyable vos efforts vain pour sauver ce monde...alors que je suis son seul et unique sauveur.

Il s'avance vers Yuden au sol blessé de l'assaut de Yoku.

Yoku: Ta mère...n'est qu'une autre lâche de divinité...qui en plus est la sœur du mal à l'état pure...et d'un traître à son peuple...toi tu n'es que l'échec de sa vaine tentative de sauver ce monde!

Yuden furieux sert le poings et se relève face à Yoku, qui charge son poings de venin.

Yoku: Salut là en Enfers...tu vas la rejoindre.

Il va frapper Yuden qui arrête son bras rapidement Yoku sent alors la force de Yuden le retenir et le venin brûler alors que des flammes bleue se mêle à des flammes rouge, il vit alors le regard remplie de haine de Yuden.

Yuden: C'était ta dernière erreur!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Challenge Fairy Tail"._

Les mages virent alors le regard ardent de Yuden en direction de Yoku qui tente de répliquer, mais il se prit alors un coup de poings qui le fit reculer les mages sont surpris de l'action alors que Yoku tente de l'attaquer à nouveau mais Yuden l'évite.

Yuden: J'autorise personne! PERSONNE!

Il donne un nouveau coup à Yoku qui recule face à la colère de Yuden, mais il charge son poings de foudre, de glace et de feu.

Yoku: Tu ne m'impressionne pas...

Il attaque alors Yuden qui l'évite rapidement alors son poings dégage toutes les flammes l'entourant.

Yuden: A PARLER D'AMA COMME CA!

Il frappa alors Yoku à la mâchoire le mage sentit alors la douleurs du poings, alors qu'il vit Yuden serrer les poings Natsu arrive dans son dos et lui donne un autre coup.

Natsu: Et surtout pas un mec...qui n'as aucun droit de se prétendre être un Chasseur de Dragons...ALORS QU'IL A SACRIFIE SES PROPRES SENTIMENTS!

Odin tilta il observe alors la légère avance des deux Chasseurs de Dragons, alors que Kai et Gajeel se relève et profite du mouvements des deux Salamandre.

Gajeel: Oh moins nous on sait pourquoi on se bat.

Son coup touche Yoku à la mâchoire mais le mage tente de l'écraser avec de la roche, mais il la découpe rapidement.

Kai: On se bat pour réaliser le rêve d'Ama!

Il atteint Yoku au bras qui vit la marque de griffe et le sang couler, alors que Yuden lui donne un coup au visage.

Yuden: CREER UN MONDE SANS SALAUD COMME TOI!

Il frappe Yoku qui est projeter contre un mur.

Shinroi: Whoua...

Crow: On dirait qu'ils reprennent du poil de la bête!

Odin: Mais oui...pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé...

Yuki: Pensé à quoi?

Odin: Ce qui fait la force des Chasseurs de Dragons c'est leurs sentiments. Ils peuvent augmenter leurs puissances par rapports aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvent.

Chibi: Oui c'est logique! Yuden a vaincu Kali parce qu'il était furieux!

Natsu: Et Natsu t'as vue comment il a pulvériser Luxus!

Shinroi: La colère...c'est ce qui fait des Dragons des bêtes indomptable...on a encore une chance. Sans sentiments Yoku ne peut pas augmenter sa force!

Falki: Vous vous trompez...

Ils virent Falki la mine toujours aussi inquiète.

Falki: Yoku à déjà pensé à ça et à trouver une parade...

Odin: Comment!

 _"Fin OST"._

Les quatre Chasseurs de Dragons virent Yoku revenir légèrement amochée des assauts des mages.

Gajeel: Encore debout? T'en redemande.

Yoku: Cette fois c'est vous qui allez rester au sol!

Yuden: J'aimerais bien voir ça!

Yoku: C'est tout vue!

Il retire son haut en fourrure pour laisser transparaître ses veines multicolore et ses écailles de même type.

Gajeel: Oh purée...

Yoku rassemble alors de la foudre et de l'eau dans ses mains.

Yoku: RAZ DE MAREE FOUDROYANT DU DIEU DRAGON!

Un torrent d'eau électrifier frappe les mages Kai résiste comme il peut mais ses camarades sont au sol tentant de se remettre de l'assaut de Yoku, qui se trouve déjà face à Kai à qui il donne un énorme coup dans le ventre celui-ci recrache un filet de sang et eu le souffle coupé.

Gajeel: KAI!

Lena: Comment il a fait!

Heimdall se remettant de son combat est adossé à un mur.

Heimdall: Yoku peut combiner deux éléments si il le désire...y'a rien qui peut l'abattre!

Yoku tend son index et son majeur vers Gajeel.

Yoku: CHOC DU DRAGON DE L'OMBRE SACREE!

Une onde de choc blancs et noire frappe Gajeel qui est à son tour propulsé contre un mur, alors que Yoku bloque le bras de Natsu.

Yoku: Pitoyable...CHOC FOUDROYANT DU DRAGON DIVIN!

Une pluie d'éclair s'abat sur Natsu qui hurle de douleurs sous les yeux en larme d'Happy, il est alors propulsé lui aussi au sol. Yoku se tourne alors vers Yuden qui se relève toujours déterminée.

Yoku: Tu dois apprendre à abandonner...

Yuden: Désolée...mais ce termes est pas dans mon vocabulaire...ni dans celui de ma guilde.

Yoku: Laisse-moi te l'enseigner!

Il attrape la tête de Yuden et commence à l'électrocuter avec ses trois types de foudre le faisant grogner de douleurs.

Chibi: YUDEN!

Crow fonce pour tenter de l'aider mais il se fait foudroyer à son tour et tombe au sol comme une mouche.

Thorra: CROW! PAPA ARRÊTE!

Yoku: Reste en dehors de ça Thorra!

Falki sert les poings et fonce à son tour.

Falki: Arrête Yoku!

Yoku: Falki n'approche pas sinon tu subiras le même sort!

Falki: Arrête...c'est finie on a perdu...regarde cette...

Une secousse importante les font tituber à l'extérieur un énorme morceau de la montagne c'est détacher et c'est écraser sur la cité, à l'extérieur les témoins virent la scène.

Millianna: Yuden...

Amy: Sa vas pas tenir longtemps!

Nashi: Ils peuvent le faire!

Reby est avec Aline aussi inquiète pour Gajeel et Kai resté à l'intérieur à l'intérieur, Yuden sent l'étreinte de Yoku diminuer sur lui il sent alors le collier il le saisit et l'arrache.

Yuden: Hé Yoku...

Yoku observe le Chasseur de Dragon qu'il tient.

Yuden: Il est temps que tu redeviennes comme avant!

Il plante le collier dans la mains de Yoku qui grogne et vit une lueur bleue entré en lui.

Yoku: NON!

Il relâche Yuden qui retombe au sol Yoku eu alors mal à la tête dans sa tête eu alors lieu à une succession de flash le projetant dans le passé, le jour de la naissance de sa fille.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Sad Theme"._

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Yoku version plus âgée se tenait devant une scène qui l'a marqué à vie la naissance de sa fille, il se tenait prêts de sa femme Ioria qui avait de magnifique cheveux roux qui avait fait craquer le mage. Il vit son joyaux entre les mains de sa femme, il s'avance et entends les paroles de son lui du passé._

 _Yoku (passé): Elle est magnifique..._

 _Ioria: Oui...comment on va l'appeler?_

 _Yoku (passé): Pourquoi pas Thorra c'est un nom de guerrière..._

 _Yoku eu une larme sur sa joue et vit la scène changer pour se trouver dans un champ de ruine, il vit alors lui fouillant les décombres pour y trouver une trappe il y descend pour y trouver une petite fille allongé mourrante._

 _Yoku (passé): Petite...tiens le coup...tout va très bien aller..._

 _Fille: Maman...je...je veux ma maman..._

 _Yoku vit dans un coin sa mère le corps totalement congelé par la Chasse Sauvage, il vit la petite aux cheveux rose ce qui serra son coeur quand il la vit mourir._

 _Voix: C'est ce jour-là que je suis née..._

 _Il se tourne pour voir Shinsui devant lui._

 _Yoku: Shinsui..._

 _Shinsui: Me voir ta marqué...car je t'ai rappelé la fille...que tu as perdu..._

 _Yoku: Shinsui...je...je suis désolée..._

 _Shinsui: Tu n'es pas responsable Yoku...j'étais déjà morte...la Chasse Sauvage est arrivé...et a tué ma maman...tu ne pouvais rien y faire...et tu ne peux plus rien y faire...ton plans n'est pas la bonne méthode...tu ne créeras que plus de souffrance..._

 _Yoku réfléchit les paroles de Shinsui résonne en lui._

 _Yoku: Shinsui...pardonne-moi..._

 _Shinsui: Je l'ai fait...après tout...je suis une part de toi non?_

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Dragon Force"._

Yoku grogne de douleurs alors que sa magie s'échappe de son corps et commence à ravager le temple, à l'extérieur les mages virent les flammes projeter par Yoku.

Odin: Ses sentiments ils le déstabilisent!

Yuden et ses compagnons se relève et virent Yoku se tenir la tête et reprendre le contrôle.

Yoku: Non...je dois...je dois le faire!

Il projette une attaque élémentaires combinée mais les mages restent sur place droit, leurs corps marqué par l'assaut de Yoku.

Yoku: Pourquoi...vous...n'abandonnez pas!

Gajeel: Parce que sa serait trahir les notres...et trahir nos parents qui nous ont tout appris!

Kai: Tu peux avoir tous le pouvoir que tu veux...mais sans le soutient de tes proches...t'arriveras pas à gagner.

Natsu: C'est pour ça qu'on a pas le droit d'abandonner...parce que nos proches nous soutiens...et abandonner seraient les trahir!

Yuden: A Fairy Tail on abandonne jamais!

Leurs Dragon Force s'active alors que Yoku charge un souffle.

Yoku: HURLEMENT ELEMENTAIRE DU DRAGON DIVIN!

Une combinaison de feu, de foudre, d'eau, de glace et toute sortes d'éléments se dirige vers les mages qui se tiennent prêts. Gajeel arme son bras en épée le corps encore arc-en-ciel, comme Kai.

Gajeel: LAME ARC-EN-CIEL DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Kai: LAME ARC-EN-CIEL DU DRAGON DE GLACE!

Leurs attaques ouvrent une brèche dans l'attaque qui transperce le mur du temple et s'écrase sur la parois de la montagne instable, Yuden et Natsu rassemblent leurs flammes.

Yuden: Allez frangin finissons-en!

Natsu: Ouais pour Fairy Tail! Et Shinsui!

Yuden et Natsu: MAGIE COMBINEE ANTI-DRAGON! FLAMME ARDENTE DU LOTUS POURPRE RAYONNANT INFERNAL!

Leur attaque se dirige sur Yoku qui vit l'attaque arriver sur lui et sent alors l'esprit de Shinsui saisit sa main, il la vit observer Thorra inquiète Yoku finit par sourire et se laisse frapper par l'attaque des deux frères Dragnir qui provoque une explosion qui démolie une partie du temple. Yoku retombe au sol vaincu mais souriant.

Yoku: Ce sont...de vrais...Chasseur de Dragons...

Les quatre Chasseurs de Dragon se tenaient debout épuisé et blessé de l'affrontement, les témoins sont stupéfait de l'action.

Falki: Je le crois pas...

Odin: Ils l'ont fait...

Shinroi: Ama...j'espère que tu regardes tes fils...

 _"Fin OST"_

Crow se relève difficilement mais affiche un large sourire.

Crow: Ces quatre là...et les autres...quels bande de veinard...

Gajeel: Répète!

Thorra s'avance vers Yoku au sol vaincu le géant pleurait en voyant sa fille s'approcher.

Thorra: Papa...

Yoku: Thorra...mon joyaux...

Thorra sanglote en voyant son père revenu à la normal.

Yoku: Je...je ne voulais que te...protéger...

Thorra: Je sais...et je suis si fière de toi...

Yoku prit sa fille contre lui et sanglote.

Yoku: Ma chérie...

Crow sourit alors qu'il vit Odin se relever se diriger vers lui.

Odin: Yoku...je...

Yoku: Sa ira maître...j'ai...j'ai retrouvé mon bien le plus précieux...

Thorra rit et se blottit ensuite contre Odin.

Thorra: Je me fiche...que tu sois pas mon vrai grand-père...pour moi tu l'es...

Odin sourit devant la remarque alors qu'Heimdall prit la Lame d'Yggdrasil.

Heimdall: Maintenant...on va se débarasser de cette Lame...où la cacher...le temps que...

Soudain Heimdall se fit transpercer au niveau du ventre sous les yeux de tous.

Odin: HEIMDALL!

Shinroi: Mais que...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Asbolute Demon"._

Heimdall tombe en avant au sol en laissant la Lame lui échapper des mains, les mages virent alors se dévoiler le Baron Samedi amoché du combat contre les Chasseurs de Dragon. Son corps avait des liaisons qui laissait s'échapper une lueur violette, son costard était à moitié carboniser et sa canne est endommagé.

Baron Samedi: Je vous ait manqué?

Yuden: Toi sale!

Il veut bouger mais vit ses jambes saisit par des mains squelettes, tous le monde est immobile et incapable de bouger sauf Thorra, le Baron et Yoku.

Crow: Je peux plus...Thorra!

Thorra veut lutter mais elle est saisit au cou par des mains, le Baron s'avance et prit l'épée.

Baron Samedi: J'arrive au moment où tout s'englobe...Yoku a perdu...et je suis le seul apte à poursuivre ma quête. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier Titan's Hand...

Falki: Ordure...tu t'es servies de nous!

Baron Samedi: Bien sûre...comment auriez-vous put espérer que moi un Dieu aide des mortels dans votre genre à faire du mal à mon oncle!

Yuden: Ton oncle...

Odin: Darkness...

Baron Samedi: Mais voilà qu'il sera ravie d'apprendre que j'ai capturé son frère Odin...celui qui est responsable de la mort de la Grande Créatrice...quel déceptions pour ton peuple.

Thorra: Laisse mon grand-père tranquille sac d'os!

Elle sent l'étreinte se serrer alors que le Baron rit il observe Falki se débattre.

Baron Samedi: Oh Falki...de tous mes pions tu es...comment le dire...le plus décevant...tes parents étaient des idiots à vouloir se dresser contre Darkness! Mais je me suis chargé d'eux personnellement...

Le choc s'installe en Falki qui observe le Baron Samedi.

Falki: Quoi...c'est toi qui a...

Baron Samedi: Renvoyez tes parents à Asgard? Oui!

Falki furieux veut utiliser sa magie mais sa n'eu aucun effet, Yoku se relève titubant.

Baron Samedi: Bien...plaçons au Main event...l'ouverture du Bifrost vers Asgard!

Il place la Lame dans le socle au centre projettant une colonne de lumière arc-en-ciel dans le ciel, les mages virent cela choqué.

Nashi: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Raven: On dirait...

Auris: Oh non...le Bifrost est ouvert!

Ils sont horrifiées des paroles d'Auris.

Lucy: Mais...Natsu...

Millianna: Yuden...

Aline: Kai...

Reby: Gajeel...

Les quatre Chasseurs de Dragon immobilisé tente de se dégager.

Natsu: Je peux plus bouger!

A ce moment ils virent la pierre devenir légèrement transparente et virent alors une sorte de cosmos apparaître autour d'eux, alors qu'à l'endroit où se tenait une arche de pierre s'ouvre un accès vers un ponts arc-en-ciel menant à une cité dorée.

Baron Samedi: Le voilà...l'entrée...tout est en place. Maintenant Thorra.

Thorra: Va te faire!

Baron Samedi: Allons quel langage...

Crow: THORRA!

Yoku est horrifiée tous ça est sa faute le monde allait plonger dans les ténèbres et il en était le seul responsable.

Baron Samedi: Yoku...arrange-toi pour qu'elle ouvre l'accès!

Yoku observe le Baron puis sa fille inquiète mais le chef de Titan's Hand furieux attrape l'épaule du Baron.

Yoku: Jamais!

Il foudroie le Baron qui perd alors le contrôle de sa magie, Yuden et les autres sont libre.

Yuden: Ah allez le sac d'os cette fois...

Odin se relève.

Odin: Cette fois je vais en finir avec ça!

Il pointe son sceptre vers la Lame et projette un rayon dessus la fragilisant.

Baron Samedi: NON!

Il projette une nuée de crâne violet alors que les amis d'Odin et les mages sont secouées.

Natsu: Je vais...être malade...

Gajeel: Moi aussi...

Lena: Oh non...

Yuki: ODIN!

Odin: Je vais briser la Lame...plus personne n'y aura accès!

Le Baron vit la salle tremblé.

Baron Samedi: IDIOT! Si tu le fais ici! Nous seront condamnée!

Odin: Si sa peut empêcher un être comme toi de toucher à ma petite-fille...je suis prêts à faire ce sacrifice!

Thorra: GRAND-PERE!

Il envoie un autre rayon fragilisant la structure du sol donnant dans le cosmos, le Baron Samedi rassemble de l'énergie lui aussi mais il se prend un coup de Falki.

Falki: Prend ça ordure!

Yuden rampe jusqu'à une zone safe mais vit le centre autour de l'épée commencer à disparaître.

Odin: Vous devez partir vite!

Thorra: Quoi mais toi...

Le Baron Samedi envoie Falki contre un mur et charge encore mais Heimdall tente de le stopper.

Odin: Sa ira...mais tu dois t'en aller!

Crow rejoins Thorra qui vit son grand-père qui est séparée des autres sur un morceau de sol stable.

Odin: Thorra...

Baron Samedi: NOOOON!

Il tend sa canne vers elle mais elle est saisit par Yoku qui dévie le tir sur l'épée au bord de l'explosion, les exceeds saisit leurs propriétaire.

Happy: Allez Natsu on doit partir!

Odin: Shinroi!

Shinroi: Odin...

Odin: FAIS-LE!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Shikumei"_

Shinroi à contre-cœur créer une brèche menant à une version colorisé du temple.

Shinroi: PAR LA!

Crow qui a Thorra dans les bras vit les mages de Titan's Hand se battre.

Crow: Venez!

Falki: Allez-y on le retient!

Crow vit le regarde de Yoku vers sa fille choqué.

Thorra: Papa...

Yoku: Prend-soin de toi...

Thorra: NON!

Crow passe le portail avec Thorra alors que Yuden observe Odin, le vieil homme observe le Chasseur de Dragon.

Odin: Dites...à Ama que...

Yuden: Elle est fière de vous...j'en suis sûre...

Odin sourit alors que le Chasseur de Dragon passe le portails laissant Yuki et Shinroi en larme en voyant leurs compagnons de longue date, celui-ci lance un sourire et signe de tête Yoku retenant le Baron se débattant vit les deux derniers franchir le portails alors qu'Odin lance un dernier assaut sur la Lame d'Yggdrasil.

Odin: Adieu...Ama...

Baron Samedi: NOOOOOON!

Une importante déflagration eu lieu détruisant le point de passage de l'autre côté les mages sortie de là virent la déflagration démolir les piliers de soutient, Thorra vit que le passage a disparut avec son père et Odin elle hurle de désespoirs saisit par Crow alors que toute la cité tremble.

Gajeel: ON DEGAGE TOUT VA S'EFFONDRER!

Lily vit Shinroi et Yuki encore horrifiée de la scène.

Lily: ALLEZ VENEZ!

Lena: Tous le monde dehors!

Crow saisit Thorra aux épaules.

Crow: Thorra...on peut plus rien faire...viens...

La mage d'Heaven Tribes observent le mage et le suit en lançant un dernier murmure.

Thorra: Papa...Grand-père...

A l'extérieur les mages avait vue la colonne se dissiper mais aussi la montagne qui commence à s'effondrer.

Lucy: NATSU!

Ils sont inquiets alors que les mages sortent du temple et virent la cité commencer à s'effondrer, les morceau de la montagne écrasant et précipitant tous dans le gouffre.

Natsu: Pourquoi sa doit nous arrivez à nous!

Gajeel: Boucle-là et cours je tiens à pas à être enterré vivant!

Kai: Moi non plus!

Lena: LA SORTIE!

Ils virent la sortie plus loin alors que les morceau de la montagne continue de s'effondrer et de faire disparaître la cité, Thorra lance un regard en arrière et vit le temple au fin fond d'Ultima disparaître dans les profondeurs. Les mages à l'extérieur assiste alors à une explosion et un nuage de poussière bloque la vue des mages qui virent la montagne s'affaissait et disparaître. Ils restent sur place quelques instants pour finalement commencer à voir le groupe.

Elfman: Regarder!

Les mages d'Heaven's Tribe virent Thorra revenir en larme puis ils virent les membres revenu, Modi tombe à genoux en voyant que son frère n'est pas des leurs, mais il se met à pleurer en voyant que leurs maîtres n'est non plus pas du voyage. Esmeralda s'approche de Shinroi qui réconforte Yuki en larme, elle regarde son ami qui fit non de la tête. Esmeralda eu des larmes aux yeux et observe ce qui restait d'Ultima un amas de roche, Iris pleure contre Auris alors que Kara sanglote contre Achille et Zatanna contre Hippolyte. Les quatre Chasseurs de Dragons ont le regard bas Yuden sert les poings, alors que Thorra sanglote contre Crow la réconfortant. Tous les mages suivent le mouvements et baisse la tête la bataille contre Titan's Hand venez de s'achever mais au prix de quel sacrifice?

 _Deux jours plus tard._

Au siège d'Heaven Tribe la guilde de demi-Dieu ainsi que la majorité des guildes les ayants aidé dans cette guerre son présents, devant plusieurs monument funéraire. L'un d'eux est dédiée à Liana la femme chat était représenter avec sa cape mais souriante sur sa plaque était inscrit _"A la mémoire de Liana, une mère et une grand-mère aimante".'  
_ A côté de sa tombe se tenait une représentant Falki souriant dans un manteau et avec des loups à ses côtés, sur sa plaque était noté _"Falki Halfdan un frère aimant qui a toujours veiller sur son petit frère"._  
Sur la gauche de la statue principal se tenait les statue de Heimdall droit ses mains posé sur une épée pointé vers le sol, sur sa plaqué était inscrit ses quelques mots _"Au Gardien d'Asgard, Heimdall son courage et son devoirs rendent sa famille fière"._  
Une autre statue représente Yoku tenant un bébé qui était Thorra, il portait une tenue de mage semblable à celle de Makarof en plus grand sur la plaque était inscrit _"A Yoku père aimant et dévouée à la protection de ce monde".  
_ La dernière est celle d'Odin qui était au centre son sceptre était dorée et son visage affichait un sourire sur sa plaque on lisait _"A Odin maître de la Guilde Heaven's Tribe. Roi d'Asgard. Frère d'Amaterasu Déesse du Monde et protecteur de l'Humanité"._ Il n'y avait rien d'autres à dire ces mots définissait Odin, devant sa tombe Thorra en larme est à genoux allumant une bougie qui diffuse une lueur arc-en-ciel, les autres possède aussi une bougie qui illumine ces monuments funéraire. Thorra se lève et vit ses amis et les autres guildes qui sont là pour la soutenir, elle vit Crow souriant qui tend sa main qu'elle saisit dans un faible sourire elle observe les statue de son père et Odin.

Thorra: Adieu...papa...grand-père...

Elle part alors à l'intérieur de la guilde d'Heaven's Tribe avec ces camarades et amis.

Natsu: Bon on va pas rester à pleurer les morts...on doit vivre pour eux!

Ils observent Natsu et se mettent à sourire.

Thorra: Il a raison mon grand-père...aurait voulut qu'on continue d'avancer...venez...on va honorer leurs mémoires...en forgeant nos liens!

Tous: OUAIS!

 _"OST Fairy Tail Peer's"._

A l'intérieur de la guilde l'ambiance était festive la bière coule à flots comme la nourriture la Princesse Jade, Arcadios et Lapis sont présent le petit garçon joue avec Amy et Nashi dans un coins. Jade s'approche de Thorra et des membres de Titan's Hand.

Jade: Acceptez mes sincères condoléances...votre maître était un homme bon...j'ai eu l'honneur de le connaître lorsqu'il m'a présenté des ouvrages rare.

Thorra: Merci...sa compte beaucoup pour nous...

Arcadios: Le royaume tiens à ce que les crimes de votre père soit effacé...nous ne désirons que garder de lui que l'homme qu'il a été durant toutes sa vie...un père aimant.

Thorra sourit alors que dans un autre coin Makarof boit de la bière.

Makarof: Devinez qui va encore avoir une convocation par le Conseil pour la destruction d'une Montagne et d'une cité millénaire.

Bob: Oh allez Makarof voit positif.

Ohbaba: Sinon je te fais tourner!

Luxus discute avec Zatanna dans un coins.

Luxus: Alors les projets?

Zatanna: Les projets? Il reste encore des mages de Titan's Hand en fuite et...on doit faire notre deuil de notre maître...en plus de le remplacer.

Angel qui arrive dans une robe noir un verre à la main observe Zatanna qui porte une robe jaune.

Angel: Des idées?

Zatanna: Pour l'instant non...

Dans un coin Esmeralda est avec ces deux protégées et Nélio soulagée.

Krysta: On est soulagée que vous soyez saine et sauve maître...

Elise: On...on c'est fait du soucis et...

Esmeralda: Je sais...ces sept ans loin de vous...ont été une torture...mais maintenant je suis là. A ce propos...vous avez trouvez des petits-ami?

Les deux filles rougissent violemment.

Elise et Krysta: MAîTRE!

Elle éclate de rire alors que Shinroi et Yuki au buffet sont avec leurs enfants.

Raven: Alors...maintenant qu'on est réunies?

Yuki: Votre père et moi on a des choses à faire...et on doit trouver un moyen d'extraire et éliminer la personnalité de ton frère...sa sera long mais je peux compter sur ton père. Shinroi...

Elle se retourne pour le voir observer avec un oeil curieux une magnifique jeune femme en robe rouge, un sourire béât arrive à son visage Yuki furieuse lui écrase le pieds il hurle de douleur.

Shinroi: AÏE! Ouille...oui...je...le personnalité...je...

Yuki: Mate encore une fois une autre femme et je te fais la même à tes copines plus haut.

Shinroi eu un frisson alors que Crow pouffe de rire.

Shinroi: Rigole pas je te signal que je suis ton père!

Crow: Ouais...heureusement je suis moins pervers.

Shinroi: Dis donc!

Dans un autre coin Yuden et Natsu profite du buffet avec leurs camarades et leurs copines.

Millianna: Eviter de manger trop vite où vous allez tomber malade...

Natsu: Cobra et Zancrow nous ont défier dans un concours de qui mange le plus vite et on veut pas perdre!

Lucy: Et nous on veut pas perdre le père de nos filles alors faites gaffe!

Grey: Ouais ben sa serait pas une grosse perte.

Yuden et Natsu se tourne vers Grey.

Yuden: T'as dit quoi!

Natsu: REPETE SALE NUDISTE!

Grey: Tu me cherches tête à flamme!

Jubia: Grey-same vos vêtements!

Modi qui est avec Léon vit la scène.

Modi: Vous vous déshabiller toujours comme ça?

Léon: Ben...

Yuka: Il arrive à Léon de se mettre à poile devant les filles...

Léon rougit violemment.

Léon: QUOI MÊME PAS VRAI!

Plus loin les trois officiers du Conseil sont rassemblé avec les soeurs Scarlette et Fernandez en plus de Precht.

Lahar: Le Conseil a été informée ils laisseront une période de deuil à Heaven's Tribe pour trouver un autre maître.

Erza: Et les fuyards?

Ayumi: Ils ne le seront plus longtemps on en a attrapé pleins, mais d'autres sont dans la nature mais sans QG ils devraient vite se rendre où trouver une autre guilde clandestine...

Drandbalt: Mais on peut pas ignorer les informations qu'on a eu sur Darkness à Ultima.

 _"Fin OST"_

Erza: Non...le fait qu'il soit le frère d'Amaterasu change la donne...

Nala: Mais Yuden tiens à elle...et puis il y a encore des passages de ses journaux qu'on doit éplucher.

Jellal: Mais on doit aussi garder à l'esprit que les filles ont vue où se trouvait le dernier fragment d'âme...

Les Généraux du Conseil se regardent inquiet.

Drandbalt: Une roche tombé du ciel...il n'y en a eu qu'une en sept ans...elle date quand vous avez arrêter les membres du Culte de Xeathor...

Precht: Un des noms de Darkness...que donne les analyses de la roche?

Ayumi: Selon nos experts de puissants sortilège la maintiennent en états, un bon point pour nous...mais pour l'instant on doit se focaliser sur le dernier maillons de l'Alliance Baram...

Nala: Tartaros...

Beaucoup plus tard dans une forêt paisible Mavis était assise sur un tronc d'arbre, celle-ci observe l'horizon soupirante elle entends des pas.

Mavis: Je savais que vous viendriez...je regrette seulement que mon Oncle ne soit pas là...

Shinroi, Yuki et Esmeralda s'assoit prêts de Mavis.

Mavis: J'oubliez que je suis un fantôme...et que seules les membres de ma guilde sont...

Yuki: Je peux parler aux fantômes...

Mavis: Oui...j'oublier...

Shinroi: Alors...c'est vrai...vous êtes...

Mavis: De grâce Shinroi...tutoyer moi...vous connaissez ma mère...

Yuki: Ama...depuis quand le...

Mavis: Plusieurs années...a vrai dire...je n'ai jamais quitté des yeux ma guilde...j'étais toujours dans l'ombre à voir les nouveau arrivants...mais l'un d'eux ma perturber...

Shinroi: L'autre enfant d'Ama...

Esmeralda: Vous savez qui c'est?

Mavis: Oui...

Yuki: On a besoin de lui parler pour...

Mavis: Ce sera inutile il ignore ses vrais origines...et l'heure n'est pas encore venu...

Esmeralda: Quoi mais...vous...tu...devrais savoir ce qui arrive non?

Mavis: Oui...Darkness...il est sur le point de revenir très prochainement...

Shinroi: Alors on doit contre-attaquer...

Mavis: Ma mère à un plan...elle vous en à parler exacte?

Yuki: Vaguement...

Mavis: Alors faite lui confiance...tout repose sur les Chasseurs de Dragons...

Ils observent Mavis silencieuse qui finit par lâcher.

Mavis: Après tout...mon frère est l'un d'eux...

A ce moment les trois proches d'Amaterasu firent rapidement le rapprochement, alors que dans un autre coins du royaume dans des cavernes obscure les Capitaines noires sont rassemblées autour d'un grand feu à genoux. Une vapeur s'en échappe et forme un corps humanoïde, les Démons s'inclinent devant la scène.

La Tour: Maître...

La créature de vapeur observent ses généraux.

Le Marteau: Nous attendons le moment venu...

Darkness: Parfait...le temps est venu pour moi de revenir dans ce monde...

La voix sortant de la créature est profonde masculine et surtout forte.

Darkness: Assurez-vous que les sacrifices soient prêts...

Eredin: Comptez sur nous mon Dieu...jamais nous ne vous abandonnerons...mais que devons-nous attendre?

Darkness dévoile dans les braise des dizaines de visage ainsi que le symbole de la guilde Tartaros.

Darkness: Que Tartaros libère mon âme...en attendant rassemblez l'armée...

Il disparaît soudainement sous les yeux de ses généraux qui se tourne vers un gouffre dans lequel sont des milliers de créatures des ténèbres grognant et poussant des cris strident. Les généraux de Darkness observent avec fierté l'armée commençant à se former.

Pendant ce temps dans un campement perdu en pleine forêt des mages de Titan's Hand sont autour d'un feu de camps, c'est le soir l'un d'eux entends alors des pas et des bruits métallique.

Mage de Titan's Hand: Hé réveillez-vous quelqu'un arrive.

Ils se relèvent et virent arriver un individus marchant à pas lent vers eux.

Mage de Titan's Hand: Hé toi pas un pas de plus! Tu vas donner tous ce que tu as t'entends!

L'individus s'arrête et lâche un sourire.

?: Insignifiant insecte.

Les mages sont surpris et l'un d'eux essaye de l'attaquer mais il tomba au sol un couteau planté dans le dos sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Mage de Titan's Hand: MAIS QUE!

Ils observent l'inconnue qui rit.

?: Ma guilde n'a plus besoin de Titan's Hand.

Les mages apeurée commence à s'enfuir mais l'individu prononce ses quelques mots.

?: Za warudo.

Il y eu un léger silence tout s'arrêta littéralement après quelques seconde, des bruits de corps qui tombe sont entendue les corps des mages de Titan's Hand sont étendue au sol sans vie leurs gorges tranché. L'individus reprend sa route en ricanant.

?: Tartaros vous remercie de vos services...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre et de l'arc dans le prochain chapitre qui marque le début de l'arc Tartaros on commence par une mission spécial confié par un ancien de Fairy Tail à la Team Natsu, ils devront rencontré un ancien membre de la guilde en la personne de Warrod Sequen un des Mages sacrée. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "Warrod".**

 **Merci à tous je vous dit à la prochain pour le début de l'arc Tartaros tchao.**


	187. Arc Tartaros, Chapitre 187

**L'arc Tartaros vient de commencer les mages se remettant de leurs affrontements contre les mages de Titan's Hand, doivent aller sur une mission spécial donné par Warrod Sequen un proche amie de Mavis.**

* * *

 **Arc Tartaros.**

 **Chapitre 187: Warrod.**

Le temps à passé depuis la défaite de la guilde Titan's Hand l'atmosphère de Fiore a considérablement changé, désormais chaque mage pouvait croiser des Démons sortit des pires cauchemars sur leurs chemins rendant les missions plus risqué. Au siège d'Era du Conseil Magique chaque membre parle les uns après les autres devant Lahar, Drandbalt et Ayumi soupirant.

Conseillère: On ne doit pas laisser ces actes impunie!

Conseiller: Il faut dissoudre toute les guildes qui y ont participé et immédiatement!

Ork soupire et reste silencieux comme Gran Doma qui frappe le sol avec son sceptre.

Gran Doma: Assez veiller vous taire le temps que les Commandants Runiques fassent leurs rapports sur l'incident Titan's Hand!

Lahar: Merci monsieur le Président.

Ork: Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les arrestations?

Ayumi: Beaucoup de membre de Titan's Hand ce sont enfuies...mais nous avons la confirmations que les principaux membres ont été mis hors d'états de nuire.

Drandbalt: Les mages Phoenix, Arachnée, Shinsui et Kardinal sont morts lors de la bataille.

Lahar: Quand aux prévenues Falki, Yoku, Heimdall et le Baron ils sont portées disparut dans la destruction de la cité d'Ultima. Tout comme le maître de la guilde d'Heaven's Tribe Odin.

Gran Doma: Bien d'autres informations?

Les Commandants se regardent hésitant.

Conseiller borgne: Vous avez un soucis? Une informations compromettante?

Ayumi: Compromettante non...mais disons alarmante serait le plus juste.

Drandbalt: Nous avons eu la confirmation que d'ici la fin de ce mois...Darkness sera de retour dans ce monde.

Gran Doma et Ork sont horrifiées alors que les autres Conseilleurs discutent.

Conseillère: Darkness? Ce sois-disant Dieu qui serait à l'origine de l'attaque sur les Grand Jeux?

Lahar: Conseillère ce qui c'est passé est vrai...nous l'avons vue de nos yeux...

Conseiller à lunette: Peut-être mais nous avons du mal à vous croire...un Dieu obscure qui serait à l'origine de l'assauts sur des villages côtier et qu'une "Déesse" Dragonne qui serait la mère adoptive d'un mage de Fairy Tail aurait divisé...excusez-nous mais sa à l'air d'être de l'invention pure et simple surtout venant de...

Gran Doma: Savons-nous où se trouve le dernier fragment d'âme?

Les Conseillers sauf Ork sont surpris.

Conseillère: Président...

Ayumi: Nous le pensons...la roche que nous avons saisit au culte de Xeathor commence à agir de façons étrange. L'ouverture du Bifrost à intensifiée l'activité magique autour de cette roche...

Drandbalt: Le fragment doit être à l'intérieur.

Ork: Nous devons la garder scellé...si elle parvenait à sortir...nous serions dans de gros ennuies.

Conseiller borgne: Mais vous n'allez pas croire à...

Gran Dome: Je l'ai aussi vue...Darkness est une réalité que nous devons à présent digérée...sans compter que nous devons tenir une réunions prochainement concernant la guilde Tartaros.

Conseillère: Et pour les guildes qui ont...

Gran Doma: Nous ne prendrons aucune sanctions contre elles, l'ouverture du Bifrost et les preuves indique de Titan's Hand à attaqué le premier. Sans cette contre-attaque nous aurions subis de lourde conséquence. La séance est close!

Pendant ce temps à Fairy Tail la vie à reprit son cours les missions va et vienne, Makarof est dans son bureau alors que les principaux membres sont en trains de partager un repas. Nashi est assise avec ses parents qui déguste un steak, Wendy discute avec Grey et Aline les exceeds sont tous à la table en trains de manger. Kai et Gajeel eux n'ont pas lâchée Yuden qui lisait le journal d'Amaterasu.

Kai: Sa vas mon vieux?

Yuden: Ouais...si on veut...

Lucy: Tu as eu des infos...en lisant ça?

Yuden: Rien de ce que je savais déjà...et elle semblait heureuse.

Natsu: Hé Yuden...Ama c'est toujours Ama.

Yuden: Je sais mais...pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit!

Il pose le livre sur la table.

Yuden: J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'a pas confiance en nous pour nous dévoiler qu'elle est la soeur de la plus grande menace de l'Univers.

Grey: Elle a peut-être ses raisons si Natsu était un Démon tu le dirais à la guilde?

Natsu: De quoi?!

Yuden: Heu...t'as sans doute raison.

Natsu se cogne le front contre celui de Grey furieux.

Natsu: Répète sale nudiste tu m'as traité de quoi!

Grey: Purée faut que tu penses à te laver les oreilles pauvre naze! Je disais SI t'étais un Démon!

Natsu: Nudiste ambulant!

Grey: Morceau de charbon!

Les deux se disputent et finissent par se battre sous les yeux des mages.

Gajeel: Sa recommence.

Kai: Ils vont finir par se fatiguer.

Makarof arrive et vit la scène.

Makarof: Votre attention s'il vous plaît!

Grey et Natsu continuent de se battre Makarof soupire mais les sœurs Scarlette interviennent pour calmer le groupe.

Makarof: Merci. Bien je viens de recevoir deux messages de la plus haute importance. La première est c'est rassurant Fairy Tail et les autres guildes ayant aidé à l'anéantissement de la guilde Titan's Hand n'encoureront aucune poursuite.

Ils sont tous soulagée des paroles de Makarof.

Nala: Et la seconde?

Makarof: La seconde: Yuden, Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Aline, Wendy, Nala, Erza, Happy, Chibi et Carla sont convoqué pour une mission de la plus haute importance.

Yuden: Une mission?

Makarof: Oui...une mission offert par l'un des Dix Mages sacrées...et pas n'importe lequel car il fait partit des quatre Dieu Céleste d'Ishval.

Ils sont surpris des paroles de Makarof.

Yuden: Quoi!

Natsu et Grey: TROP GENIAL!

Nashi: C'est pas un des mages les plus forts du continent?

Lucy: Si quel honneur!

Makarof: Vous partirez le plus tôt possible.

Nashi s'approche de Makarof.

Nashi: Papy Makarof je peux accompagner Papa et maman?

Makarof: Hé bien...

Ils entendent la porte s'ouvrir et une voix familière s'élever.

Voix: Bien entendu ma puce.

Ils virent à la porte de la guilde Precht s'avancer vers les mages de Fairy Tail.

Makarof: Ah Precht vous voilà.

Precht: Je vous accompagnerais jusqu'à ce bon vieux Warrod.

Ils observent Precht choqué.

Carla: Vous connaissez l'un des Quatre Roi!

Precht rit devant la surprise des membres de Fairy Tail.

Precht: Bien sûre je vous expliquerez en route.

Le groupe se disperse et se prépare pour la mission alors que Makarof revient dans son bureau et s'assoit sur un siège pensif il repense à la discussion qu'il a eu avec Shinroi et Yuki.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Dans la guildes quelques jours plus tôt dans le bureau de Makarof, dans celui-ci Shinroi et Yuki sont assis sur un siège comme Precht._

 _Makarof: Comment!_

 _Yuki: Oui...on en est certains. Le Baron était certes un monstre mais pas un menteurs...et disons que nous avons eu une discussion avec elle et elle nous a demandé de vous le révéler à vous et uniquement à vous._

 _Makarof s'adosse à son siège._

 _Makarof: Hé bien ça...si je m'y attendais...la fondatrice de Fairy Tail la fille d'une Déesse..._

 _Precht: Je...j'étais au courant._

 _Il observe alors Precht choqué._

 _Makarof: Vous le saviez?_

 _Precht: Oui...il y a quelques années avant qu'on ne fonde officiellement Fairy Tail moi, Mavis, Yuri et Warrod nous avons rencontré Amaterasu. Elle a alors annoncé que Mavis était sa fille et lui a donné des détails sur Darkness. C'est pour ça que j'ai voyagé après t'avoir remis les clés Makarof...je devais faire des recherches sur Darkness._

 _Makarof: Je vois...mais vous dites que son frère est parmi les Chasseurs de Dragons...mais c'est impossible...je veux dire elle a..._

 _Yuki: Faite nous confiance...les détails sont que...on ne peut pas encore tout dévoiler pour l'instant aux Chasseurs de Dragons, mais nous comptons sur vous Makarof pour garder le secret sur le plan d'Ama._

 _Makarof: Son plan?_

 _Shinroi: Elle a prévue d'envoyer les Chasseurs de Dragons dans le futur via la Porte Eclipse de Zeleph, afin qu'ils arrivent à la période où le retour de Darkness serait le plus probable et les entraîner._

 _Yuki: De ce qu'on à compris...Mavis à était envoyé plus tôt que les Chasseurs de Dragons pour créer une guilde afin de pouvoir rassemblées la plus part en un point...et que de fil en aiguille tous les Chasseurs soit réunis._

 _Shinroi: Pour l'instant le plans a fonctionné...nous devons attendre la suite..._

 _Makarof: Qui est?_

 _Yuki soupire._

 _Yuki: Attendre que Darkness ressuscite..._

 _Makarof: Un plans risqué..._

 _Shinroi: Nous n'avons pas le choix...les options nous manquent...et les créatures croisé par vos mages indique...que son armée se rassemble._

 _Yuki: Selon les estimations de Mavis dans quelques jours le Dieu de l'Obscurité reviendra dans ce monde...et nous devrons nous tenir prêts pour livrer une guerre sans merci contre lui._

 _Makarof: Bien...mais pourrais-je au moins savoir une dernière chose...qui est le frère de Mavis?_

 _Le couple se regardent hésitant._

 _Shinroi: Nous l'ignorons mais nous ne pouvons faire qu'une supposition._

 _Makarof: Hé bien dites toujours..._

 _Yuki: Nous pensons que le frère de Mavis...est Yuden Dragnir._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Makarof observe par la baie vitré l'extérieur mélancolique.

Makarof: Les choses...deviennent plus complexe au fil du temps...comment Yuden prendrait-il la nouvelle si cela s'avère être vrai...

Voix: Tout ira bien...

Makarof se retourne pour voir Mavis à ses côtés.

Makarof: Premier maître...

Mavis: Yuden...se sentirais je le pense soulagée...

Makarof: Soulagée...je veux bien le croire mais en ce moment il se pose des questions sur sa mère adoptive...enfin...sa mère...enfin...

Mavis: Je sais...et malheureusement le temps est une chose instable et perturber...nous ignorons combien de temps il nous reste avant que Darkness ne reviennent...mais ses enfants...sentent son retour. Les Démons se rassemblent...et je ne parle pas de ceux de Zeleph...mais de ceux qui vivent caché depuis la nuit des temps.

Makarof: Peut-on au moins lui dire...que vous êtes sa sœur sans pour autant...

Mavis: Je m'en chargerais...mais il...il doit encore ignoré ses véritables origines...car même moi encore aujourd'hui...je suis dans le flou...

Makarof: Plus le temps avance et moins les choses évolue...espérons que ces jeunes gens soit la clé pour un monde libérée du mal.

Mavis: Je l'espère aussi mais...ma mère a eu raison de croire en cette génération. Elle a accomplit des miracles et elle en accomplira d'autres.

Elle disparaît laissant Makarof seul. Bien plus tard les mages appelé par Warrod arrive à la gare de Magnolia.

Precht: Nous allons prendre le trains jusqu'à Crocus puis continuer à pieds.

Yuden et Natsu soupire.

Lucy: Allez les garçons sa sera pas si terrible.

Nashi: Courage Papa!

Voix: Papa!

Yuden se retourne et prit sa fille dans ses bras celle-ci heureuse de le voir.

Yuden: Amy mais que...

Il vit alors sa petite amie arriver avec Flare.

Lucy: Flare!

Flare: Oh salut Lucy.

Lucy: Mais que faites-vous là?

Millianna: On est venu pour voir Yuden mais apparemment vous allez partir.

Precht: Aucun soucis vous pouvez nous accompagnez de toute façon tu es concernées d'une certaine manière Millianna...

Aline: Et puis Yuden aura un soutient pour pas être malade dans le trains.

Yuden: Hahahaha très drôle Aline.

Le trains arrivent les mages embarque Amy est avec Nashi, Yuden tiens Millianna contre lui son mal des transports légèrement atténuée.

Lucy: Precht comment connaissez-vous aussi-bien Warrod?

Precht: Hé bien disons qu'il est très proche de la guilde on a eu l'occasion de faire des voyages Mavis, moi, lui et Yuri le père de Makarof.

Yuden: Le père...du vieux?

Precht: Oui à l'époque nous étions tous encore jeune et parcourions le monde en quête de trésors...et un jour nous avons croisé la route de Démons de Darkness qui était encore nombreux à l'époque.

Grey: Ouais...et aujourd'hui ils reviennent en force à l'approche du réveil de leurs maîtres...

Aline: Regarder.

Ils virent des Chevaliers Runique arriver.

Chevalier Runique: Excusez-moi êtes-vous des mages?

Wendy: Oui on est de Fairy Tail.

Chevalier Runique: Fairy Tail! Oh je vois il faudrait que vous vous teniez prêts à tout éventualité.

Natsu: Une éventualité...

Natsu est soutenue par Lucy.

Chevalier Runique: Oui...on nous signale qu'une guilde clandestine rôde dans les parages, sans compter des Démons qui sont apparut récemment dans la région et attaquerait les trains.

Carla: On fera attention.

Chibi: Merci de l'avertissement.

Ils partent alors que Precht soupire.

Precht: Je pense que cette guilde est liée à Tartaros l'Alliance Baram ne tiens plus qu'à eux maintenant. Jellal et les autres tentent de trouver des informations sur eux, mais ils sont tellement mystérieux qu'on ignore même où se situe leurs quartiers général.

Natsu: Bof on se chargera de ses nazes quand le moment sera venu.

Lucy: Oui mais...avec la destruction de Titan's Hand ils ne risquent pas de vouloir se venger.

Nala: Tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce qu'on sait l'Alliance consiste uniquement à un pacte de non-agression.

Precht: Nous sommes donc tranquille de ce côtés mais vos actions les ont sans doutes perturbées...vue que vous avez éliminer trois de leurs membres.

Le trains finie par s'arrêter.

Millianna: Voilà on est arrivé...tu vas bien Yuden?

Yuden: Avec toi je vais tout le temps bien.

Il embrasse sa petite-amie alors qu'ils descendent du trains, ils suivent Precht alors que Lucy discute avec Flare.

Lucy: Dis-moi pourquoi as-tu accompagnées Millianna?

Flare: Disons que je voulais te voir Lucy...grâce à toi et ta guilde j'ai put reprendre ma vie en main.

Erza: Tu as eu des nouvelles de Raven Tail?

Flare: A ce que je sache ils sont tous enfermé dans la Prison du Conseil.

Erza: Bon débarras.

Amy: Ils ont fait mal à mon papa.

Yuden: Oui mais papa va bien maintenant.

Precht s'arrête brusquement.

Erza: Precht?

Precht: J'ai entendu des bruits...

Ils entendent alors des hurlements et virent alors un homme arrivé terrifier, il avait le blason d'une tête de mort jaune.

Mage: AU SECOURS A L'AIDE! PITIEE AIDEZ-MOI!

Erza: Ce mage...c'est un membre des Yellow Skull une guilde affiliée à Tartaros.

Mage Yellow Skull: Pitiée...ce type...il tuent tous le monde...aidez-moi!

Yuden: Hé du calme OK tu vas tous nous dire...

Soudain en l'espace de quelques instant sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte l'homme se retrouve avec un poignard planté dans le dos, Millianna et Lucy cachent les yeux de leurs filles;

Lucy: Il est!

Grey prit son pouls.

Grey: Ouais...mais j'ai rien vue venir et vous?

Yuden: Nous non plus.

Dans les buissons une forme massive observe le groupe en ricanant.

?: Fairy Tail...sa serait une bonne occasion...mais laissons la nouvelle faire ses preuves...

Il disparaît rapidement alors qu'une troupe de soldat runique arrive pour évacuer le corps, le groupe reprend la marche méfiant.

Precht: Restons soudée la chose qui l'as tué est sans doute encore dans les environs...

Yuden: A votre avis Precht...que lui est-il arrivé?

Precht: Je soupçonne Tartaros d'être à l'origine. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que depuis peu beaucoup de leurs guildes affiliées ont été détruite...

Happy: Oui le maître en a parlé à Gildarts.

Chibi: Sa pourrait être la Chasse Sauvage non? Où les Capitaines Noires?

Precht: Non ils doivent sans doute chercher le dernier morceau d'âme...nous n'avons que peu d'idée où il peut se trouver. Les rares à supposé son emplacement le taise en publique.

Yuden: Ouais tout ça m'inspire pas pour la suite.

Natsu: T'es pas le seul frangin.

Precht vit alors après les bois une maison entouré de verdure sur une colline.

Precht: Nous y voilà.

Erza: Incroyable...c'est magnifique...

Nala: C'est trop beau...

Precht: Suivez-moi.

Ils suivent Precht qui toque ils entendent un léger entrée et virent alors Warrod Seaken arrosé des plantes, le mage sacrée à la tête en forme d'arbre vit les arrivants.

Warrod: Ah Precht...quel plaisir de te revoir mon ami tu n'as pas changé.

Precht: Moi aussi Warrod...par contre toit tu as beaucoup changé depuis tous ce temps.

Warrod: Que veux-tu j'ai toujours était dure de la feuille.

Il y eu un silence avant que precht éclate de rire avec Warrod.

Precht: Ton humour est toujours au même niveau sa fait plaisir.

Warrod: Que veux-tu...alors vous voilà enfin...

Erza: Vous êtes le fameux Warrod...c'est un honneur de vous rencontré...

Warrod: Erza et Nala Scarlette...j'ai entendu parler de vos exploits au Grand Jeux félicitations.

Nala: Merci.

Warrod: Vous devez êtres Grey et Aline vous vous ressemblez presque.

Grey: Ouais...on est presque jumeaux.

Aline: Heureusement.

Grey: Hé sa veut dire quoi?!

Warrod rit légèrement et vit Millianna et Flare.

Warrod: Ah vous êtes des mages de Mermaid Heel...mais je crois savoir pourquoi vous êtes là.

Millianna: Vraiment?

Warrod: Oui vous devez avoir besoin d'engrais...

Ils restent silencieux gênée.

Warrod: Je plaisante HAHAHAHA!

Precht chuchote à Millianna et Flare.

Precht: Warrod à toujours eu un humour affreux alors soyez indulgentes...

Millianna: On va essayer.

Warrod: Et voilà la fameuse Lucy Hearthfilia. C'est la première fois que je rencontre une mage constellationiste.

Lucy: Vraiment?

Warrod: Oui.

Il se tourne vers le groupe de Chasseur de Dragons et observe particulièrement Yuden il sourit.

Warrod: Alors vous voilà...les Chasseurs de Dragons...

Precht: Warrod.

Warrod: Je sais qu'on doit garder sa secret Precht...mais là...l'occasion est trop inespérée...

Precht: Nous devons attendre...

Yuden: Heu excusez-moi mais de quoi vous parlez?

Wendy: Vous nous connaissez?

Warrod: Plus où moins mais asseyez-vous je vais vous servir quelque chose et je vous parlerais de votre mission.

Il sert à boire aux mages et s'assoit.

Erza: Avant toute chose maître Seaken.

Warrod: Pitié appelée moi Warrod avec maître j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille branche...

Un nouvelle instant de silence mais les deux petites pouf de rire.

Warrod: Hahahah. Je plaisante. Quel est votre question?

Erza: Voilà en arrivant un mage de la guilde Yellow Skull c'est fait tuée sous nos yeux.

Nala: Il racontait que quelqu'un avait massacré sa guilde avant de mourir sous nos yeux sans qu'on ne voit rien...auriez-vous remarqué des choses étranges récemment?

Warrod soupire et observe Precht qui fit un signe de la tête.

Warrod: Pour tous vous dire depuis peu l'air de la forêt et de ce monde à changé.

Grey: Comment ça?

Warrod: Des Démons qui se terraient dans les bois ont commencé à sortir...et à se rassembler.

Les mages se regardent sachant ce que sa signifie.

Warrod: Les rumeurs...sont fondée le Dieu de l'Obscurité va revenir...

Yuden: Vous le connaissez?

Warrod: Mavis, Precht et moi avons eu affaire à son engeance il y a bien longtemps...en plus avec la guilde de Tartaros commençant à montrer le bouts de son nez.

Nala: On sait...les temps change...

Warrod: Oui mais parlons plutôt de votre mission...voyez-vous j'ai besoin que vous alliez enquêter sur le village des géants qui a été congelée récemment.

Flare fut horrifiée comme les autres mages qui s'attendent alors à affronter la Chasse Sauvage, leurs missions risque de révéler d'autres choses sur le passé de Fiore et de la Guerre contre Darkness a venir.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivants les mages vont rejoindre le village des géants prisonniers dans la glace où ils feront une mauvaise rencontre, pendant ce temps Crime Sorcière enquête sur Tartaros tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le village prisonnier des glace".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre la fic et à la prochaine tchao.**


	188. Chapitre 188: Le village prisonniers des

**L'arc Tartaros continue dans ce chapitre les mages dépêchez par Warrod se mettent en route vers le village, pendant ce temps les amis d'Amaterasu doivent s'organiser pour la venue prochain du Dieu Obscure.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 188: Le village prisonniers des glaces.**

Dans une vaste clairière donnant sur un lac d'un bleu cristallin caché dans les hauteurs deux individus observent ce lac, après plusieurs minutes des créature sortent du Lac celle-ci ressemblait à d'énormes Griffons recouvert de la matière noire de Darkness. Les deux individus sont Shinroi et Yuki qui virent les créatures prendre leur envole et partir au loin.

Shinroi: Sa fait le troisième groupe de ces créature que l'on voit...

Yuki: Le sceau doit être encore plus faible qu'on le pense...

Shinroi: On doit en parler à Esmeralda.

Il créer un portails avec sa magie lui et Yuki marche dessus est sont transporté dans une sorte de bureau remplie de manuscrit, Esmeralda est assise au bureau une lacrimas posé dessus.

Esmeralda: Alors?

Yuki: Sa vas mal d'autres Griffons corrompue par Darkness qui ce sont envolée!

Esmeralda sort une carte et inscrit une croix sur le lieu du lac alors que la carte comporte de nombreuses croix de différentes couleurs, la croix inscrit à l'instant est noir et sur la carte le noire commence à dominer sur le vert et le bleu.

Esmeralda: J'ai répertoriée les incidents et les apparitions de Démons en vert sa date durant la période de sept ans depuis la destruction de Tenro et en bleu avant.

Le bleu était minoritaire par rapport au vert où au noir.

Esmeralda: Et en Noir...c'est après...y'a aucun doute l'arrivé de Bahamuth à considérablement changer la donne.

Voix: Sa s'explique simplement...

Ils virent adossé à la porte une homme qu'ils reconnaissent.

Esmeralda: Acnologia!

Acnologia se tenait dos à l'encadrement de la porte, Shinroi s'approche et fit une étreinte à Acnologia comme Yuki.

Acnologia: yuki toujours aussi énergique.

Yuki: Et toi toujours le même.

Shinroi: Que viens-tu faire là?

Acnologia: J'ai sentit la trace de Bahamuth...

Les mages sont horrifiées.

Yuki: Où?

Acnologia: Au Nord...on dirait qu'il se dirige par ici...sa ne veut dire qu'une chose.

Esmeralda: Le fragment...il est attirée par lui...

Yuki: On ne pourras pas lutter sans Ama ni les autres...et avec Odin...qui est...

Acnologia fut surpris.

Acnologia: Quoi?

Ils observent Acnologia qui ignorait pour la disparition d'Odin.

Shinroi: Oui...Odin...a disparut...on est les seules qui reste...

Yuki: Notre groupe...n'est réduit qu'à ça! Une poignée d'immortelle tentant d'endiguer un Dieu primordial!

Acnologia soupire et observe l'extérieur.

Acnologia: Nous devons continuez de croire...Ama voudrait qu'on continue de se battre...son rêve...je le sens est à portée de main.

Shinroi observe Acnologia qui repense à Amaterasu lors du Bal de la fin des Grand Jeux Inter-magique.

Shinroi: Elle te manque énormément n'est-ce pas?

Acnologia: Je mentirais si je disais que non...mais je dois rester fort...notre quête est plus importante.

Esmeralda: Il a raison...on doit rester positif...bien dans ce cas nous devons rassembler toutes les connaissances dont nous disposons désormais pour essayer de vaincre Darkness!

Shinroi: Sa vas être amusant.

Acnologia rit légèrement alors que ses amis se mettent à l'oeuvre, de retour au groupe de mage chez Warrod ceux-ci sont surpris de la demande de Warrod.

Yuden: Un village...de géant...

Flare: Le Village...du Soleil!

Warrod et les autres observent Flare surpris.

Warrod: Tu connais ce village?

Flare: Oui...je...les géants...qui y vivent...m'ont recueillit quand j'étais toute petite...

Lucy: Flare...

Flare: Vous savez ce qu'il leur est arrivé?

Warrod: Non c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que vous alliez essayez de les délivrer.

Grey: Sa risque de pas être de la tarte...

Carla: Mais l'honneur de la guilde en dépend!

Wendy: On fera notre possible.

Warrod: A la bonne heure j'ai eu peur que ma mission ne vous jette un froid...

Il y eu un autre moment de silence sauf qu'Amy et Nashi pouffe de rire.

Warrod: Hahaha je plaisante.

Precht: Warrod...

Warrod: Precht...j'aurais besoin que tu restes ici j'ai besoin de ton aide pour une tâche importante.

Erza: Avez-vous des recommandations à nous faire part?

Warrod: Oui...faites attention aux créatures de la Corruption.

Natsu: La Corruption? C'est quoi?

Precht: Disons que c'est le nom que l'on donne à l'étrange substance que sécrètent Darkness pour créer ses démons. Elle est nocive et elle se répand comme une traînée de poudre.

Warrod: Les récents événements n'ont fait que la renforcer et la propager.

Natsu: On fera gaffe en plus.

Warrod: Je sais à Fairy Tail vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous laissez faire.

Aline: Exacte allez les gars on y va. Millianna tu nous suis?

Millianna: Les filles je préfèrent que vous restiez ici.

Amy: Mais maman on veut voir les géants!

Nashi: Et on sait se battre Tata!

Millianna: OK mais rester prêts de nous d'accord?

Amy et Nashi: Oui!

Millianna: Chibi, Happy si il se passe quelque chose vous...

Chibi: On les conduit en sécurité on a compris.

Happy: Et puis avec Natsu et Yuden il peut arriver quoi de mal?

Nala: Les missions ne sont plus comme avant Happy...le côté passer du bon temps c'est transformer en combat pour la survie...désormais nous avons affaire à quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux.

Grey: Ouais...et ce dangereux semble avoir l'idée de nous arrêter.

Ils virent alors au bouts du chemin des Démons ailée semblable à des chauve-souris couvert par la Corruption.

Natsu: On se les faits?

Lucy: Attends...regarde.

Les Démons lèvent la tête et s'envole laissant la voie libre.

Grey: Apparemment ils voulaient pas se battre...

Wendy: Où alors...

Ils se tournent vers Wendy inquiète.

Wendy: Ils ont été appelé...peut-être qu'ils se rassemblent...

Carla: Quoi...tu crois qu'ils...forment...une armée...

Ils gardent le silence un moment mais Yuden avance.

Grey: Yuden?

Yuden: Ecoutez pour l'instant la priorité c'est de s'occuper de ces géants, les Démons attendront...après tout Fairy Tail n'a jamais fuie devant une bataille. Et c'est pas aujourd'hui que sa arrivera!

Erza: Il a raison on continue.

Flare s'approche de Millianna souriante.

Flare: Je comprend pourquoi c'est ton petit-ami.

Millianna: Je sais il est attentionné.

Ils arrivent alors au village des géants et virent en effet que le village est recouvert de glace rose, les géants quand à eux sont aussi emprisonner dans cette glace.

Wendy: Oh mon dieu...

Grey: La vache...c'est quoi ce truc?

Yuden: Ils sont...congelée?

Flare à les larmes aux yeux en voyant la scène alors que Yuden vit plus loin une drôle de sculpture de glace, il court en direction de celle-ci à vive allure.

Millianna: Yuden!

Ils suivent le Chasseur de Dragons jusqu'en haut d'une sorte de temple, où se trouve une sorte de flamme entièrement gelée.

Natsu: Qu'est-ce que...

Erza: Je rêve...

Lucy: On dirait...une flamme...gelée...

Aline: Comme...comment c'est possible?

Amy touche la flamme et recule.

Amy: C'est bizarre...

Yuden: Amy?

Amy: C'est...chaud et froid en même temps...et c'est chaleureux...

Erza: Cette glace...la Chasse Sauvage?

Nala: Sa ressemble pas à leurs méthodes.

Yuden observe le village et les géants la plus part armée d'énorme hache.

Yuden: Y'a un truc bizarre.

Natsu: Quoi donc?

Yuden: Regardez les géants...on dirait qu'ils ont vue quelque chose...comme...comme si ils se préparaient à attaquer...

Ils observent les géants.

Grey: Ouais et?

Yuden: La Chasse Sauvage apparaissent via des portails...ils ne l'auraient pas vue venir. Mais là ils ont sûrement vue leur agresseurs...ce qui veut dire que c'est pas la Chasse Sauvage.

Happy: Il a raison...

Yuden: Et regarder la glace...elle a la même couleur que les éclairs d'Exer!

Lucy: Tu as raison...on dirait de la magie de Chasseur de Démon...

Voix: Un Chasseur de Démon intéressant.

Ils se tournent vers la voix qui vient d'une structure de pierre où se tient une femme qui ne leur est pas inconnue.

Erza: C'est pas vrai...

Nala: Non...Elena!

Elena la fille de Jienma et ancienne capitaine de Sabertooth était face à Fairy Tail, elle portait des marques de son combat contre Nala sa figure avait quelques cicatrices comme sur le haut de sa poitrine. Elle avait toujours son haut rouge et son pantalon bruns, les mages remarque une nouvelle marque sur son bras.

Lucy: Cette marque...c'est Succubus Eye?

Elena: Futée la Hearthfillia!

Nashi: Laisse ma maman mocheté!

Voix: Il va falloir laver la bouche de cette petite.

Ils virent alors trois hommes arriver l'un d'eux avait un foulard devant la figure et un bonnet, un autre était incroyablement maigre sur sa tête était un casque où se trouve des câbles. Un autre était musclé pleins de tatouages les cheveux longs.

Yuden: Tiens t'as de nouveau copains?

Elena: Ouais...je vous présent mes nouveaux compagnons. Ink le mage aux tatouages! Cyber le mage psychique, et Doriate.

Doriate observe Aline et Grey qui eurent des frissons en le voyant.

Yuden: Alors Elena t'as changé de famille?

Elena: On peut dire ça...et vous toujours la même bande de loosers...oh mais non vous avez les gamines chouinneuse!

Nashi grogne comme Natsu et ses camarades.

Aline: T'as l'air d'oublier ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois.

Elena: Oui mais voyez vous...j'ai évolué!

Ink: Bien sortie patronne!

Elena rit alors que Yuden observe Elena.

Yuden: Laisse-moi deviner...Tartaros?

Ils regardent Yuden puis Elena.

Cyber: Le Dragon est intelligent...

Ink: Ouais on est une guilde à leurs ordres.

Doriate: Ils savaient que vous viendrez.

Grey: Alors on c'est fait piégé?

Elena: Pour résumé oui...

Yuden observe Millianna et les filles.

Yuden: OK...dans ce cas on va devoir te réexpliquer pourquoi tu t'es fait battre les fois précédentes!

Elena: Ne t'en fais pas j'ai appris ma leçon...

Elle eu un sourire en coins alors qu'elle tends ses bras et dans ses mains apparaissent deux flammes de couleurs sombre.

Elena: J'ai évoluée!

Elle lance les deux boules de feu obscure les mages s'écarte rapidement, Chibi et Happy prennent Amy et Nashi pour les éloigner.

Chibi: Erza, Nala!

Les deux femmes dans leurs armures de feu attaque Elena qui créer de nulle part deux épées de cristal.

Elena: Je me charge d'elles! Chargez-vous des autres!

Cyber: Doriate...tu te charges des mages de glace?

Doriarte observe le frère et la sœur Fullbuster et fonce sur eux en démolissant une portions du sol.

Doriate: Vous...

Grey: Aline!

Aline créer alors une pante en glace sur laquelle elle glisse suivit de son frère alors que Doriate saute, il vit alors les deux mages face à lui.

Doriate: Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous avez mis les pieds!

Aline: Et toi tu sais décidément pas à qui t'as affaire!

Doriate: Vous vous ne semblez pas savoir à qui vous avez à faire! Je suis l'un des meilleurs mages reliée à la guilde Tartaros!

Grey: Ouais ben pour l'instant on le voit pas!

Yuden et Natsu eux sont devant Cyber et Ink avec leurs petites amies, Flare, Wendy et Carla.

Yuden: OK...Chibi, Happy allez mettre les filles en lieux sûre!

Happy: HAI!

Ink: Sa m'étonnerais! CYCLOS!

Une énorme créature ailée cyclope arrive alors dans les cieux les dents pointue et la langue pendue de la bave dégoulinant.

Amy: HAAAAAAAAAA!

Millianna: AMY!

Lucy: NASHI!

Wendy: Viens Carla on s'en charge!

Elles s'envolent alors pour affronter le monstre géant volant, alors que Cyber avance à pas lents vers les filles.

Cyber: Vos filles n'ont aucune chance contre Cyclos il va les manger tous crus...

Millianna furieuse déploie son aura et s'avance à pas lent vers Cyber.

Millianna: Yuden...on vous laisse vous charger du tatouée...

Lucy sort une clée.

Lucy: Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits viens à moi Caprico!

Caprico apparaît.

Caprico: Je suis à votre service mademoiselle.

Lucy: Robe Stellaire! Caprico!

Elle revêt sa tenue de Caprico puis se tourne vers Flare le regard déterminée.

Flare: Je vais vous aidez...ce village est le miens...TARTAROS N'A RIEN A FAIRE LA!

Cyber: C'est ce que tu crois...

Millianna: Viens donc te battre!

Elle fonce attaquer Cyber qui disparaît en donnée numérique et tend sa mains vers elle.

Cyber: Décharge d'énergie Cyber!

Il créer une boule d'énergie noire parcourue d'éclaire qu'il envoie sur Millianna mais Lucy d'un coup l'envoie dans un bâtiment qui eu alors un trou de la taille d'un trains dans la façade.

Lucy: LA VACHE!

Flare: C'est pas passer loin.

Cyber: Une seule de mes attaques me suffira à vous réduire en poussière de donnée!

Millianna: Sa ne suffira pas à arrêter une mère qui veut protéger sa fille.

Cyber: L'amour maternelle ne protège personne!

Millianna sert les poings furieuse alors que d'un autre côté Yuden et Natsu sont face à Ink les bras croisé.

Ink: Pauvre minable de Fée...je suis le...

Natsu: Laisse nous devinez tu vas nous dire que tu es le meilleure mage de ta guilde, puis mon frangin et moi on va t'éclater la figure et on ira libérer ce village de la glace...on sait.

Ink: Vous ignorez encore tellement de chose...mais laissez-moi vous les montrer!

Il tends sa mains vers eux l'un de ses tatouage celle d'une flamme brille et projette des flammes sur les Chasseurs de Dragons qui bronche pas.

Yuden: C'est tout?

Ink: Ah ouais j'avais oublié que vous absorbiez les flammes...et ça?

Un autre tatouage apparaît sur sa mains celle d'un frelon il relâche alors une nuée de frelons sur les Chasseurs de Dragons qui recule.

Yuden: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il calcine les frelons de Ink qui tend son autre bras pour projeter de l'eau sur les deux mages.

Yuden: Quoi c'est...

Ink change le tatouage pour celui d'un éclair qui électrocute les mages grognant légèrement.

Ink: Sa fait mal hein?

Yuden: Pas trop pour l'examen de rang S je me suis entraîner à résister à la foudre!

Natsu: Et le nombre d'éclair que je me suis mangé par Luxus me font ni chaud, ni froid!

Il fonce et frappe Ink violemment au visage l'envoyant dans une maison de géant, celui-ci se relève souriant.

Ink: A la bonne heure...j'avais peur que vous soyez des nullards mais on va bien s'amuser tous les trois...

Yuden s'approche de Natsu le regard méfiant.

Yuden: Hé Natsu méfions-nous de ses mecs...j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils risquent de nous donner plus de file à retordre qu'on le pense.

Natsu: Ouais pour des mecs de Tartaros ils ont de sacré pouvoir!

Du côté de Grey et Aline les deux canardent Doriate qui menace de les écraser avec ses puissants poings.

Doriate: Vous me fatiguez Fairy Tail!

Grey: Déjà d'habitude on t'aurais collé une mandale avant que tu sortes ça.

Doriate: Je vais vous montrer de quel bois je me chauffe!

Il lève les bras vers le ciel Grey et Aline sentirent alors soudainement leurs corps changer, pour finalement se retrouver dans le corps d'enfant.

Grey: Que...c'est quoi ce délire!

Doriate grogne alors qu'Aline tente de se couvrir avec les vêtements qui ont eu aussi rapetisser mais son visage se remplie de terreur en voyant Doriate, celui-ci grogne alors que son corps absorbe une énergie il enlève alors son foulard pour laisser passer ses crocs de monstres et ses écailles blanche qui commence à recouvrir son corps. Les veines de ses bras grossissent comme ces bras, alors que ses yeux deviennent vide pour n'afficher qu'une couleur rouge sang. Aline tremble sur place la vision du Démon Déliora lui revient en mémoire.

Aline: Dé...délio...

Grey: Aline!

Doriate frappe alors Grey qui est envoyé au sol sa soeur vit celà et tends ses bras.

Aline: LION DE GLACE!

Au lieu d'un lion c'est un petit lionceau qui apparaît mais celui-ci se fait écraser par Doriate qui grogne et hurle comme une bête, Elena entend le hurlement et sourit.

Elena: Doriate dévoile sa force...vous êtes finie Fairy Tail!

Erza: On va voir ça sorcière!

Pendant que ces mages combattent du côté du Palais Royal de Fiore un individus aux cheveux blancs est allongé dans un champs de fleure du palais endormie, c'était Crow se reposant mais ses pensées commencent alors à vagabonder jusqu'à ce que son esprit se fasse happé par une force magique.

 _"Vision"_

 _Crow se tenait alors dans le ciel en-dessous de lui une immense forteresse de pierre noir avec une immense tour surplombant une ville remplie d'esclave minant la roche sous l'œil des surveillants de la Chasse Sauvage. Crow tremble en voyant ce ciel noir parcourut d'éclair rouge._

 _Crow: Non...non..._

 _Voix: Cette vision sera celle de ma victoire..._

 _Crow se retourne regardant autour de lui._

 _Crow: Qui est-là montrez-vous?_

 _Voix: Je sens ta peur...la peur de laisser la meilleure partie de toi prendre le contrôle._

 _La voix résonné son aspect démoniaque donnait des frissons à Crow, celui-ci dégaine ses cristaux prêts à se battre mais il les vit disparaître en poussière._

 _Crow: Que..._

 _Voix: Ta magie est pathétique..._

 _La poussière se rassemble devant Crow et créer une vapeur sombre, il y distingue alors une forme humaine mais seulement le haut de son corps deux yeux d'un bleu océan se détache de l'obscurité avant de prendre une couleur rouge et que la pupille ne deviennent celle d'un dragon. Crow tremble de tout son corps alors qu'un éclair rouge donne des traits à la forme face à lui. A travers la vapeur cachant ses jambes et le bas de son corps, il vit sa longues chevelure noire ses mèches éparpillées autour de sa tête deux d'entre elles forme comme de courte corne en croissant de lune. De sa tête se dégage deux cornes de Dragons longue noire comme l'obsidienne, la peau de l'homme était sombre comme l'obscurité sur le front de l'homme s'ouvre un autre œil celui du Dragon Noire à cette instant Crow tomba à la renverse.  
_

 _Crow: Darkness..._

 _Le Dieu de l'Obscurité se tenait devant Crow souriant._

 _Darkness: Tu es à moi!_

 _Crow: Non...je...je ne..._

 _Darkness: Inutile de résister...tu le sais au fond de toi...le sceau de ces imbéciles ne retiendras pas Carnage. Plus je continue à m'incarner dans votre monde...plus le sceau faiblit!_

 _Crow: Ces sceaux...sont ceux de mon clans ce sont les plus puissants qui existent même les Dragons n'y résisteraient pas!_

 _Darkness rit sous les yeux de Crow._

 _Darkness: Ces Dragons comme tu dis sont insignifiant face à moi...je suis plus vieux que ce monde Crow! J'ai vue des mondes s'éteindre et d'autres naître...j'en ai conquis des milliards! Tes sceaux aussi puissant soit-il ne sont rien face au Dieu Suprême du Mal!_

 _Crow recule tremblant._

 _Darkness: Tu as peur je le sais...ta peur...la peur des habitants de Fiore, de Remnant...et de toutes les autres dimenssions...m'alimente...mais la tienne...et si douce...une peur enfantine...qui n'a jamais put être comblé..._

 _Crow: Tais-toi! On va te battre!_

 _Darkness: Tu sais bien que c'est impossible...je suis immortelle!_

 _Crow: On trouvera! LE FUTURE NOUS APPARTIENT!_

 _Darkness: Ah vraiment...hé bien voyons le tiens de future..._

 _Il touche alors le front de Crow qui eu alors des visions horrible il se trouvait au milieu de ruine, et à ses pieds un corps sans vie ses mains pleine de sang un morceau de ses cristaux sortant de la paume de sa main. Il observe alors attentivement le corps sans vie et fut horrifiée en le voyant._

 _Crow: Nashi...NASHI!_

 _Voix: CROW CROW! REVEILLE-TOI CROW!_

 _Darkness: Tu m'appartiens Crow...jamais tu ne trouveras la paix...j'y veillerais._

 _"Fin de la vision"._

Crow se réveilla en sueur autour de lui sa soeur Raven, ses parents, Acnologia mais aussi la princesse Jade et Arcadios.

Yuki: Crow...tous va bien?

Crow tremble en revoyant la dernière vision qu'il ait eu: lui tuant la petite Nashi.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les mages se retrouvent en mauvaise posture quand ils commence tous à rajeunir, le seul moyen pour eux de gagner triompher de Doriate qui se montre plus coriace et féroce que prévue alors qu'Aline revoit ses cauchemar d'enfance refaire surface. Fairy Tail parviendra t-elle à faire revenir la flamme sacrée du Village du Soleil? Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Une peur enfantine".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite. Tchao.**


	189. Chapitre 189: Une peur enfantine

**L'arc Tartaros continue Grey et Aline se retrouvent piégée dans des corps d'enfants face à Doriate, Natsu et les autres doivent gérer leurs adversaires mais lorsque le pouvoir de Doriate commence à les affecter leurs chances de victoires sont amoindris.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 189: Une peur enfantine.**

Dans le village du Soleil Grey observe Aline tétaniser devant l'immense démon face à elle.

Doriate: Je vais t'écraser!

Aline évite le poing monstrueux de la créature qui manque de peu de l'écraser, il se prend alors des morceau de glace sur la figure il vit Grey le regard remplie de haine.

Grey: Je te le redirais pas deux fois! LAISSE MA SŒUR!

Il projette ses attaques sur Doriate qui observe le mage de glace et lève ses poings en l'air pour tenter de l'écraser, il évite de justesse l'assaut du Démon qui s'avance en grognant. Aline vit son frère qui distrait Doriate qui tente d'écraser le mage de Succubus Eyes, Grey qui évite un nouvel assaut observe Aline tétaniser par la peur.

Aline: Gr...Grey...

Grey: Va t-en Aline je me charge de ce gros tas!

Aline: Mais Grey...

Grey: COURS!

Aline court comme elle peut alors que Doriate grogne sur Grey.

Doriate: Ce n'est pas en lui demandant de fuir que tu la sauveras!

Grey: Non c'est en te bottant les fesses!

Doriate: Hahahahahaha! Tu es un idiot! Avec ton corps d'enfant tes pouvoirs et ceux de ta sœurs ont été considérablement réduit!

Grey: Sa m'empêcheras pas de te mettre ta raclé!

Doriate grogne et tente une nouvelle fois d'attaquer Grey qui utilise sa magie pour lui brouiller la vision, Doriate vit que le mage de glace avait disparut de sa vue.

Doriate: GRAAAAAAAAAA! Reviens te battre pauvre lâche!

Grey se cache de Doriate qui grogne et commence à démolir des arbres aux alentours.

Grey: Je dois retrouver Aline...j'espère qu'elle va bien...

Du côté des deux sœurs Scarlette celles-ci affrontent Elena qui utilise ses nouveaux pouvoir en créant deux épées de glace, et projeter ensuite une onde de choc de feu forçant les deux femmes à reculer.

Erza: Comment tu as arrives à faire ça?

Elena: Disons que lorsque ta sœur à détruite l'épée d'Hadès les fragments ce sont incrusté dans ma chaire! La magie contenue dans cette lame a pénétrer chaque tissus de mon corps!

Nala: C'est pas possible...

Elena: Tu as raison en théorie c'est impossible mais vois-tu...j'ai trouvé des gens qui ont été capable de me rendre plus forte!

Erza: Ah vraiment? TRANSFORMATION!

Elle revêt son armure de la Mer et se retrouve armée d'un trident en métal bleuté qui a des reflet comme sur la surface de l'eau, elle attaque Elena qui bloque l'assaut de la guerrière. Les deux s'échange des coups d'épées.

Erza: Nala je me charge d'elle va aider Wendy et les filles contre la grosse créature!

Nala: Tu es sûre?

Erza: Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur!

Nala accepte et part rapidement vers la direction de Wendy et des filles, sous les yeux d'Elena.

Elena: Vous deux êtes toujours aussi proche à ce que je vois pathétique!

Erza: Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais sut t'occuper de ta propre sœur!

Elena: Qu'est-ce que tu en sais hein! Tu ne sais rien de moi!

Erza: Si je sais une choses tu es un être abjecte qui n'a aucun remord à faire souffrir les autres!

Elena: Là tu me flattes!

Elle attaque Erza alors que Chibi et Happy ce sont posé épuisé, les petites observent les environs terrifier.

Chibi: J'en peux plus...

Happy: Pareil...ce truc est rapide...

Nashi: Chut j'entends quelqu'un...

Elle observe attentivement avant de voir à travers les arbres des mouvements rapide.

Nashi: Il y a quelque chose...

Soudain elle vit Wendy et Carla arriver.

Wendy: Les filles! Vous êtes là?!

Nashi: WENDY!

Wendy les vit mais un bruits sourd attire son attention Carla l'enlève de la trajectoire de la créature volante; celle-ci observe Wendy et Carla flottant dans les airs.

Wendy: Le voilà...

Carla: On fait quoi Wendy?

Wendy: On doit l'éloigner des filles et vite!

Elle fonce et passe sous les jambes de la créature qui tourne son attention vers elles, il s'envole les poursuivant alors que Nashi et Amy sortent de leurs cachette.

Happy: Ouf on est sortit d'affaire!

Amy observent alors la forêt et eu une étrange sensation.

Amy: Nashi...Chibi...j'ai...j'ai une drôle d'impression...la forêt...

Ils observent la forêt.

Chibi: Oui...je le sens...on devrait en infor...

Nashi remarque alors une forme s'approchant d'eux lentement.

Nashi: Quelque chose arrive!

Ils virent alors une imposante masse s'approcher d'elle les deux petites tremble de terreur, la créature se deux jambes s'avance elle avait une apparence humanoïde à l'exception qu'elle n'avait pas de bras son corps noir et sa chair atrophiée sa tête ne possédait qu'une trou noir béant.

Nashi: Un...un Guetteur...

Amy tremble alors que les deux exceeds observent la créature s'approcher à pas lent, en poussant des bruits guttural.

Chibi: C'est quoi ce truc?!

Amy: VITE ON DOIT PARTI...

La créature pousse alors un hurlement strident les filles se couvrent les oreilles comme les mages dans le village qui entendent le cri de la créature, Erza et Elena arrêtent leurs combats leurs corps parcourut de frissons.

Elena: Que...

Erza: Ce cris...il est horrible...

Elena en profite et attaque Erza qui bloque son assaut la mage de Succubus Eyes pose sa mains sur le sol en faisant une roulade arrière pour éviter les lames de Titania, elle fit sortir du sol des pics rocheux Erza évite l'assaut d'un salto arrière pendant ce temps Yuden et Natsu avaient entendue ce cris dans la direction de leurs filles comme Millianna et Lucy;

Lucy: NASHI!

Millianna: Amy!

Cyber: Quel dommage...vous êtes coincé ici! Mur Cyber!

Du sol émerge alors une barrière magnétique de de couleur rouge enfermant les cinq individus dans un carré.

Cyber: Vous êtes piéger ici! Tous les quatre!

Caprico: Mademoiselle ce champs d'énergie m'empêche de rentrer dans le Monde des Esprits!

Lucy: Oh non...

Millianna sert les poings.

Millianna: Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à ma fille...je te promets que moi et mon petit-copain on t'enverras six pieds sous terre!

Cyber: Je crois que ton copain à autre chose à gérer.

Effectivement Yuden et Natsu veulent allez aidez leurs filles mais ils font face alors à des ronces qui sortent du sol et les empêcher de passer, Ink à la mains tendue sur son torse se trouver le tatouage brillant de ronces.

Yuden: Toi! Tu commences à me gonfler!

Ink: Je vous laisserais pas aidez les petites...laissons les monstres s'en occuper!

Natsu sert les poings furieux et fonce sur Ink qui sourit et projette une vague d'eau sur le mage de feu, Yuden arrive ensuite et décoche une droit à Ink qui recule.

Ink: La vache...t'as de la poigne toi...

Yuden: Toi par contre t'es un homme mort!

Du côté des deux petites elles reculent terrifier devant la créature s'avançant plus rapidement vers elles, mais elle fut alors découper en deux par Nala qui arrive à la rescousse son corps s'évapore en poussière.

Nala: Vous allez biens?

Amy tremble les larmes aux yeux alors que Nashi est debout.

Nashi: Tante...tante Nala...

Nala vit Amy tremblante.

Nala: Amy...ils...ils arrivent...les monstres...

Nala se redresse et vit alors sortir des bois d'autres monstres bien loin de là Warrod eu un frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

Warrod: Precht...

Precht: Tu l'as sentit toi aussi...

Warrod: Une force démoniaque elle approche...

Ils entendent un grognement ils sortent pour voir dans les cieux une imposante créature se diriger vers le village des Géants.

Precht: Qu'est-ce que...

Warrod: Tu vois ce que je vois...

Precht: Oui...j'ai peine à y croire pourtant je le vois. Dois t-on aller les aider.

Voix: Non inutile.

La voix les forcent à se retourner surpris en voyant celle qu'ils n'espéraient pas voir.

Precht: Ma...Mavis...

Mavis: Precht...Warrod...

Warrod: Mavis...

Mavis: Vous ne devez pas y aller...

Warrod: Mais les jeunes sont...

Mavis: Je sais mais...je dois le voir...

Precht: Voir quoi?

Mavis: Si ils sont l'espoir de ma mère.

Dans la forêt Grey la parcours rapidement cherchant Aline.

Grey: Aline!

Il entend des sanglots et s'approche alors d'un arbre il vit Aline recroquevillé tremblante.

Grey: Hé Aline...

Aline: Grey...je...je sais pas pourquoi...j'ai...j'ai peur...

Grey s'approche d'elle et la prit contre lui.

Grey: Là sa ira Aline...mais on doit absolument retrouvé Natsu et les autres dans notre états on arrivera à rien contre ce type.

Aline entends alors des bruits de pas et vit alors s'approcher une créature horrible, elle traîne le pas vers elle sa tête était recouverte de matière noire à la place de ses avant-bras se trouvait deux lame rouillé incrusté dans la chaire.

Aline: Grey!

Grey: Hé merde...

La créature s'avance rapidement vers eux mais il se fit écraser par un autre être plus terrifiant.

Doriate: VOUS VOILA!

Doriate se tenait devant les deux mages de glace.

Grey: Viens vite!

Doriate: Vous ne m'échapperez pas!

Il saute pour bloquer leurs chemins alors qu'il manque de les écraser, Grey tends ses bras.

Grey: MARTEAU DE GLACE!

Un petit marteau de glace se forme et frappe Doriate qui l'explose avec son poings permettant aux deux de fuir rapidement.

Doriate: Sale morveux! Vous et vos amis n'avez nulle part où aller!

Il inspire et pousse un nouvelle hurlement strident qui fut entendue jusqu'au village Ink sourit quand il vit Natsu et Yuden entourée d'une lueur bleuté.

Yuden: C'était quoi?

Natsu: Je sais mais...HE! YUDEN TU RAPETISSES!

Yuden: Quoi! TU RIGOLES C'EST TOI QUI RAJEUNIS!

Les deux retrouvent alors leurs corps d'enfant.

Yuden: Je...je me sens bizarre Natsu!

Ink: Hahahahaha. Doriate à utiliser sa magie tant mieux sa vas me faciliter la tâche!

Il tend son bras un tatouage en forme de bloc de glace brille il en projette sur les deux mages qui sont envoyé au sol, Yuden essuie alors le sang d'une blessure sur sa joue.

Yuden: Mais que...

Natsu: On est blessé mais...

Ink: Voyez-vous Doriate peut rajeunir ses adversaires et réduire ensuite leurs puissance pour qu'elle soit minime et ne représente plus de danger...

Natsu: Sa sent mauvais...

Ink: Pour moi non...mais pour vous oui!

Du côté d'Elena celle-ci sourit en voyant une version enfant d'Erza.

Elena: Oh mais dis-moi tu es mignonne ma petite Erza comme ça.

Erza: Que...que c'est-il passé?

Elena: La magie de Doriate...elle n'est pas si nulle que ça finalement...maintenant je vais prendre plus de facilité à te tailler en pièce!

Elle tente d'atteindre Erza qui évite son assaut grâce à sa petite taille, elle donne alors un coup de tête à Elena qui recule furieuse.

Elena: J'en ai marre de ces jeux de gamin.

Erza: Pas moi...

Elle tente d'éviter un autre assaut d'Elena qui manque de peu de la toucher avec ses sabres de glace, du côté de Lucy celle-ci avait son corps de petite fille elle fut choqué de voir son états. Flare et Millianna quand à elles avait rajeunis de quelques années Flare avait les cheveux un peu moins long, alors que Millianna avait l'apparence qu'elle avait à la tour du Paradis.

Millianna: Lucy! Tu es...petite!

Flare: Que c'est-il passé?

Cyber: Doriate a absorber votre énergie magique ce qui vous a fait rajeunir de quelques années...mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi toi tu es redevenu une enfant...

Lucy: Oh...sa doit avoir un liens avec Tenrô! J'ai pas vieillit en sept années!

Cyber: Haaa alors tu seras une proie facile!

Millianna: Rêve pas je vais...

Elle tente d'utiliser son aura de Bastet sans aucun effet.

Millianna: QUOI?!

Cyber: Hahahahahaha. Désolée mais en rajeunissant de la sorte vous avez perdue aussi les pouvoirs acquis pendant ses années volée.

Lucy: QUOI! Mais alors...

Elle vit que Caprico avait disparut.

Cyber: Tu es sans défense petite. ZONE CYBER!

Le sol devient rouge Flare surprise utilise ses cheveux pour tirer Lucy hors de la zone qui explosa, Cyber tend ses bras.

Cyber: Petite peste!

Il vit ses bras ligoté par Millianna et son liens.

Millianna: Désolée mais avec ça tu ne pourras pas te servir de ta magie.

Cyber: Tu crois ça!

De ses avants-bras sortent des lame d'énergie rougeâtre qui découpe aisément les liens de Millianna, elle vit alors le sourire s'afficher sur le visage de Cyber.

Cyber: Vous êtes à moi...

Flare: Sa vas Lucy?

Lucy: Je ne sais pas...Natsu et les autres...

Dans la forêt Carla et Wendy tentent de semer la créature volante, Wendy se retourne les bras tendue.

Wendy: AILE DU DRAGON CELESTE!

Elle touche la créature qui ralentit.

Wendy: Vite Carla!

Elles passent prêts de la créature gênée par la magie de Wendy, elles disparaissent de sa vue il veut les poursuivre mais entend un grognement et se retourne. Wendy et Carla remarque que la créature ne les suivent plus.

Wendy: Je crois qu'on l'a semé.

Carla: Retrouvons Chibi et les autres!

Wendy: OK.

Elles rejoignent Nala en trains de défendre les filles en taillant les créatures rencontré par Grey et Aline, les monstres tombent comme des mouches alors que Nashi tente de rassure Amy.

Nashi: Amy...

Amy: J'ai peur...je...je veux papa...PAPA!

Nashi observe Amy trembler l'un des monstres arrivent sur elle, furieuse elle inspire.

Nashil: CASSE-TOI! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Elle calcine la créature alors que Wendy arrive et vit les monstres.

Wendy: NALA!

Nala: Wendy! Carla!

Wendy utilise sa magie pour déblayer le passage.

Wendy: D'où viennent ces choses?

Nala: Je ne sais pas...mais ces démons...

Nashi: Sont ceux de Darkness et...

Nashi s'arrête quand une masse imposante s'écrase sous leurs yeux, elles l'observent et virent la partie inférieur de la créature qui les poursuivaient. Nala et Wendy sont horrifiée la partie inférieur laissait sortir les entrailles mâchouiller de la créature.

Wendy: Que...

Elle manque de vomir alors que les deux fillettes lèvent les yeux comme les guerrière qui virent une immense créature qui leurs donna des frissons. Une sorte de dragon décharnées sa chaire noirâtre qui pendait, sur son corps se trouvait la même matière noire de Darkness les deux petites tremblent de peur.

Amy: Maman...Papa...

Dans un autre coin de la forêt Aline et Grey sont face à Doriate leurs bloquant le chemin.

Doriate: Vous ne m'échapperez pas maintenant!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les mages vont devoir lutter contre les mages de Succubus Eyes en plus des créatures des Ténèbres. Parviendront-ils à triompher alors que la Flamme du Village des Géants est réveillé. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La Flamme Sacrée".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre je vous dis à la prochaine tchao.**


	190. Chapitre 190: La Flamme Sacré

**L'arc Tartaros se poursuit les mages de Fairy Tail doivent lutter dans des corps d'enfants contre les mages de Succubus Eyes, alors que Grey et Aline parviennent à s'occuper de Doriate ils doivent faire face à la créature maléfique qui les attaquent pour revoir une vieil connaissance qui leurs fait de troublante révélation sur Darkness. Pendant ce temps une créature maléfique fait de troublante révélations à Wendy et Nala.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 190: La Flamme Sacrée.**

Dans la maison de Warrod les deux anciens mages observent Mavis.

Precht: Mavis.

Mavis: Ma mère à foi en eux...nous devons les laisser se battre contre la créature...voir si ils sont prêts.

Warrod: Nous comprenons ton choix...mais en ce moment des mages noires rôdent dans les alentours.

Mavis: Des mages noires?! Je n'avais pas prévue ça...

Precht: Mais si ce que tu penses est vrai alors ils vont y arriver...

Ils sentent alors tous les trois une importante force maléfique, ils en tremblent de tous leurs membres.

Warrod: Qu'est-ce que...

Mavis est horrifiée bien qu'étant qu'un simple esprit

Sur place Nala et les jeunes filles observent l'imposante créature qui observe le groupe en grognant.

Nala: Cette chose...est horrible!

Chibi: On fait quoi!?

La créature regarde à l'horizon et s'envole rapidement sous leurs yeux.

Nala: Apparemment...rien...elle est partie...

Wendy: Pour aller où?

Nala: Aucune idée...mais on à d'autres soucis...Erza et les autres sont au villages pour s'occuper de Succubus Eye.

Voix: Quand à vous vous êtes ici à lutter inutilement.

Elles se tournent alors vers une forme massive qui s'avance son corps recouvert de matière noire il portait une sorte de cape noire, dans sa main il tenait un bâton de fer noire au sommet sortant d'une matière noire des petits bras de la taille de nourrisson. Son visage était constitué d'une bouche aux dents acérées ainsi qu'un amalgame de matière noire formant une sorte de chapeau de pape sur lequel se trouvait le symbole de l'ancienne guilde Dragon's Eye d'un rouge ardent et brillant. A ses côtés se tenait quatre créatures humanoïdes à taille d'enfant il avait à la place de leurs visage une bouche hérissé de dents tranchante, ils étaient reliée à la créature par des chaînes de matière noire. Nashi et Amy tremblent de peur devant la créature qui vient d'arriver juste en face d'elle.

Nala: Que...qui...qui es-tu?

Archevêque Sombre: Votre espèce me surnomme l'Archevêque Sombre...et je suis étonné que vous déniez parler à un être supérieur...

Wendy: Supérieur!

Archevêque Sombre: Je suis un être transcendant votre compréhension...je suis un Démon originel venant de l'époque où l'être humain à découvert le feu et avait peur de nous! Nous sommes les Premiers Démons venant du coeur de même du Monde de la magie ancienne! Les Proto-Démon.

Nala: Le Monde de la magie ancienne...la Tour nous en à parler quand il possédait Precht!

Archevêque Sombre: La Tour...La Main Noire...le Marteau...Caranthir...Imlerith...Eredin. Ce sont les noms des Démons que Darkness à créer en premiers...ce sont ses enfants...puis il y a eu nous. Ils sont l'incarnation de la Proto-magie infinie et puissante!

Carla: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ça?

Archevêque Sombre: Notre Dieu...à créer le monde de la Proto-Magie...il est à l'origine des Premiers Dragons!

Wendy est choqué comme Nashi et Amy, Nala garde une attitude calme mais les paroles du Démon lui donne des frissons.

Nala: Quoi tu es en trains de nous dire que ton maître à créer les créatures qui lui ont mis des bâtons dans les roues!

Archevêque Sombre: Non...il s'agit de sa mère...sa mère à créer les Dragons en utilisant le monde de mon maître pour protéger l'Humanité de nous. C'est ce qui a conduit à sa mort...et à son absorption.

Wendy: Son...absorption...de quoi parle t-il?

Achevêque Sombre: Oh vous ne le saviez pas...Darkness peut absorber toutes les âmes qui sont victimes de son armée où qu'il tue lui-même...où alors les êtres qu'il possède. Sa mère...la Grande Créatrice...se trouve en lui.

Nala est choqué et repense alors à Simon et Papy Rob.

Nala: Simon...Papy Rob...

Archevêque Sombre: Voyez la terreur s'approchez Humains...Darkness le Dieu absolue des Ténèbres. Créateur de la Magie noire va revenir! Son retour aura lieu lorsque la Lune aura changé de cycle...

Nala: On s'en moque...

L'Archevêque vit Nala enfiler son armure Hakama en dégainant ses sabre sur son visage se lisait la détermination.

Nala: Parce que tu ne seras pas là pour le revoir!

Archevêque Sombre: Toi...tu oses te dresser contre moi! J'ai l'impression...d'avoir déjà vue ton visage quelque part.

Nala: Vraiment pourtant moi je me rappelle pas avoir vue ta face de rats quelque part!

Archevêque Sombre: Pauvre folle tu vas regretter de te dresser face au Ténèbres!

Il libère deux de ses créatures qui se dirige vers Nala.

Nala: TRANSFORMATION!

Elle revêt son armure en forme de panthère noire et sort une longues épée, elle évite la première créature lui sautant dessus pour trancher la seconde en deux, l'Archevêque frappe le sol avec son sceptre pour créer des pics de matière noires qui sortent du sol.

Nala: C'est quoi encore cette matière!

Archevêque Sombre: Ceux-ci est l'essence de notre maître la Corruption!

Wendy: La Corruption...

Elle évite rapidement l'autre créature alors que les deux autres sont libérées.

Nashi: Amy on doit aider tante Nala!

Amy: J'ai...j'ai trop peur...

Nashi: T'inquiète à nous deux on va leurs montrer de quoi on est capable!

Archevêque Sombre: Cela m'étonnerais mesdemoiselles!

Il claque des doigts et un amas de rocher couvert de corruption se forme et s'avance vers elles.

Amy: HA le balèze!

Wendy: Les filles!

Archevêque Sombre: Aucune d'entre vous ne s'en sortira vivante!

Carla: Chibi, Happy conduisez-les en sécurité VITE!

Happy et Chibi tente de voler sans succès.

Happy: Quoi j'arrive pas à déployer mes ailes!

Archevêque Sombre: Tant que je serais là ne compter par sur vos ailes misérables chatons!

L'amas de roche s'avance et menace d'écraser les filles Wendy les rejoignent, alors que Nala attaque l'Archevêque qui rappelle ses trois autres créature. Nala évite de justesse les créatures agile et rapide.

Nala: Elles sont plus rapide qu'elles en ont l'air.

Archevêque Sombre: Notre Dieu englobera ce monde dans un manteau de ténèbres! Et vous humains seraient nos esclaves pour l'éternité!

Nala: Pas tant que je vivrais!

Elle continue d'affronter l'Archevêque et ses créatures alors que Nashi et Amy observent avec horreur les créatures qui les attendent dans l'avenirs. Du côté de Grey et Aline les deux se font projeter contre un arbre par Doriate qui grogne encore plus.

Doriate: JE SUIS INVINCIBLE!

Grey: Il commence à me gaver ce type! Aline tu vas bien?

Aline est au sol terrifier mais en touchant la glace elle eu une drôle de sensation, la créature menace de l'écraser avec ces poings.

Grey: Aline!

Celle-ci observe Doriate et tend ses mains en avant projetant une onde de glace rose qui projette Doriate au sol. Grey vit Aline surpris celle-ci vit alors Doriate se relever en se tenant le crâne douloureux.

Doriate: Comment tu as fais ça?

Grey: Aline?

Aline se relève regardant ses mains puis le sol recouvert de la glace rose, elle sourit et observe Doriate surpris de la voir sourire.

Aline: Cette glace elle a quelque chose de réconfortant...et sa couleur...tu le sais pas gros tas mais c'est de la glace de Chasseur de Démons! Ce que tu es!

Doriate: Qu'importe je t'écraserais sale peste!

Aline: C'est ce qu'on va voir!

Du côté de Yuden et Natsu les deux se font victimisé par Ink riant, il projette à l'aide de ses tatouages des aiguilles qui touche les deux Chasseurs de Dragons réduit à l'états d'enfant.

Yuden: C'est pas vrai on y arrivera pas comme ça!

Natsu: Comment tu veux qu'on lui fasse mal dans nos corps d'enfant?

Yuden sert les poings et continue de produire ses flammes moins imposante que d'habitude.

Yuden: On doit tenter le tout pour le tout Natsu! T'es avec moi?

Natsu: Toujours!

Ink: Peu importe ce que vous ferez je vous réduirait en poussière bande de moustique.

Il fit briller cette fois une flaque dégageant de la vapeur qui s'en échappe, il projette alors un jets d'acide qui ronge le sol.

Yuden: Gaffe à l'acide!

Ink: Sa sera facile de vous réduire en bouillie!

Natsu: Tu vas voir! Allez double attaque Yuden!

Yuden et Natsu esquivent la magie de Ink et se rapproche de lui.

Yuden et Natsu: DOUBLE COUP DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Ils frappent Ink en pleins dans le ventre il se le tient surpris.

Ink: La vache...ils...ils ont encore de la hargne...mais ces qui ces mages?!

Natsu: Quoi t'es pas au courant qu'on est ceux qui ont démolie trois Guildes de l'Alliance Baram!

Yuden: Tartaros est la suivante!

Ink: Sa m'étonnerais bande de sale morveux!

Il fait briller ses tatouages de feu et de glace et tente de les avoirs, Erza quand à elle se défend contre Elena qui attaque la guerrière rajeunis.

Elena: Tu te défends bien même sous ta forme de gamine!

Erza: Ce n'est pas l'âge qui fait le mage! C'est sa détermination!

Elena: Tu m'énerves!

Elle déploie des pointes de glace verdâtre elle écorche Elena au visage.

Erza: A force d'être aussi cruelle ton corps va refléter ce que tu as dans ton coeur...il n'est pas trop tard pour changer Elena!

Elena: Pour moi il a toujours été trop tard! Tu ne sais rien de moi Erza!

Erza: Je sais...mais sa pourrait changer. Nous avons tous connues une enfance douloureuse.

Elena: Pas aussi douloureuse que la mienne j'en ai peur!

Elle attaque encore Erza qui bloque ses mouvements plus bas Cyber sourit en torturant les trois femmes avec sa magie lasers leurs brûlant la peau et les faisant souffrir. Lucy dans le corps d'une enfant ne peut qu'observer Millianna et Flare lutter contre Cyber.

Cyber: Si on augmenter un peu le niveau!

Millianna: Parce qu'il était pas assez haut selon toi?

Cyber sourit avant que Millianna et les autres ne virent Cyber créer des répliques de lui-même, il y avait désormais huit Cyber entourant les trois femmes.

Lucy: C'est une blague!

Cyber: Désolée poupée mais c'est bien réelle chacune de ses répliques est tout a fait vrai.

Flare tente d'en neutraliser un mais elle est attaqué dans le dos par un Cyber qui la fouette avec un fouet en énergie, Lucy vit le dos de Flare déjà couvert de marque de fouet.

Lucy: FLARE!

Millianna furieuse tente d'immobiliser elle aussi Cyber sans grand succès, Cyber rit en les voyants toutes aux sols. Du côté de Wendy celle-ci n'en menait pas large comme Nala, l'Archevêque utilise sa magie et son sceptre comme un pro. Il bloque les assauts de Nala avant de créer des pics de corruption et les envoyer sur elle alors que ses Démons toujours à ses côtés la harcèle constamment.

Archevêque Sombre: Abandonne humaine et mon maître le grand Darkness se montrera peut-être clément envers vous!

Nala évite les assauts de l'Archevêque mais une mains sombre sort du sol et entrave l'un de ses mouvements, permettant à l'Archevêque de la toucher avec sa magie.

Archevêque Sombre: Pauvre créature vous n'avez aucune chance contre le grand Darkness! Si vous n'arrivez pas à lutter contre nous...comment espérez-vous lutter contre notre maître!

Nala se tient l'épaule endolories par le sort de l'Archevêque alors que Wendy esquive les assauts de l'amas de roche corrompue, alors que Nashi réconforte Amy tremblante de peur.

Archevêque Sombre: La peur est tous ce qu'il vous reste humain! Les Dragons vous ont abandonné comme vos Dieu...le crépuscule de la Lumière viens de commencer!

Nala sert les poings furieuse.

Nala: Tu vas la fermer!

L'Archevêque Sombre vit Nala se redresser le regard déterminer.

Nala: Tes paroles ne nous atteignent pas! Tu crois que tu es forts mais tu n'es qu'une simple créature des Ténèbres qui a croisé le chemin des mages de Fairy Tail!

Archevêque Sombre: Fairy Tail?

Nala: Oui Fairy Tail une guilde remplie de mage qui ont jurée de protéger le monde contre les êtres comme toi! Chaque humain dans ce monde est comme moi il se battra pour ce qui lui est le plus chère!

Archevêque Sombre: Vraiment? Pourtant ta vie est sur le point de te quitter!

Nala: Je donnerais ma vie pour ma guilde par ailleurs je ne mourrais pas contre toi ni n'abandonnerais!

Archevêque Sombre: Courageuse jusqu'à la fin...tuez-là!

Il envoie ses créatures sur Nala immobile.

Wendy: NALA!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing"_

A ce moment Nala change complètement d'équipement elle revêt son armure Nakama armé de ses deux sabres, elle découpe les créatures en morceaux sous les yeux de Wendy surprise et émerveillé comme Nashi et Amy.

Nashi: Whoua!

L'Archevêque observe les morceaux retombé au sol et Nala déterminée.

Nala: Chez nous à Fairy Tail jamais nous n'abandonnons c'est notre Credo...le même que ton maître à sous-estimé!

Archevêque Sombre: BLASPHEMATRICE!

Il tend son sceptre vers Nala et projette une volée de rayon maléfique que Nala bloque, Mavis et ses alliées arrivent rapidement sur place pour voir la scène.

Mavis: Nala...

Nala esquive la magie de l'Archevêque et arrive pile à sa taille pour entailler son torse, la créature vit la matière obscure sortir de sa plaie.

Archevêque Sombre: Je vais te faire subir mille châtiment!

Il tend son sceptre magique vers le ciel et invoque des flèches magiques qui se dirigent vers Nala qui les bloque, Wendy vit Nala et sert les poings avant de s'entourer de sa magie elle pense alors à sa mère adoptive Grandiné mais aussi à ses amies et sa famille de Fairy Tail.

Wendy: Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail moi aussi.

Carla: Wendy...

Wendy: Je dois aussi montrer que jamais je n'abandonnerais mes amies! TORNADE DU DRAGON CELESTE!

Elle se projette sur l'amas de roche qui explosé en mille morceau sous les yeux des filles, les démons aux alentours n'ose pas approché alors que Wendy vit Nala évitée les assauts de l'Archevêque Sombre.

Wendy: Nala! Je vais t'aider! ARMS! BURNIA! ARMOR!

Nala est entourée d'une aura bleu, verte et rouge surprenant l'Archevêque Sombre.

Archevêque Sombre: Quel est cette magie?

Nala: Cette magie est celle des mages de Fairy Tail!

Elle arme ses sabres alors que l'Archevêque dresser des barrières sombre entre Nala et lui, mais Nala enfoncer les barrière magique sous les yeux de Warrod, Precht et Mavis.

Warrod: Incroyable...

Mavis sourit alors qu'elle vit Nala arriver devant l'Archevêque Sombre qui se prépare à contre-attaquer avec son sceptre, mais Nala plus rapide d'une première attaque avec ses deux sabre désarmes l'Archevêque qui vit alors Nala plonger vers le sol alors qu'une autre lame qu'elle tient avec son pieds le décapite d'un coup sec. La tête de l'Archevêque Sombre s'écrase au sol alors que de sa tête surgit un flots de sang noire recouvrant le corps de Nala alors que le corps entier et la tête de l'Archevêque.

Nashi: Whoua! BIEN JOUE TENTE NALA!

Chibi: Elle l'a eu!

Happy: J'aurais presque de la pitié pour lui.

Precht sourit comme Warrod.

Warrod: Elle a une sacrée force cette petite...

Mavis: Oui...je peux le voir maintenant...la détermination de ces mages.

Du côté de Grey et Aline face à Doriate qui grogne avant de foncer sur Aline sous les yeux de Grey qui la rejoins.

Grey: ALINE! ROUE DE GLACE!

Il projette une roue sur Doriate qui le bloque avec son bras, pendant qu'Aline touche le sol et sent l'énergie passer en elle.

Aline: JE N'AI PLUS PEUR DE TOI DELIORA!

Elle projette une importante quantité de magie de glace rose qui transperce le corps de Doriate de part en part, le démon pousse un gargouillis avant de laisser s'échapper de l'énergie par sa bouche rejoignant leurs propriétaire. Natsu et Yuden retrouve alors leurs tailles normal.

Natsu: Whoua regarde!

Yuden: On est de nouveau dans le service actif!

Ink: C'est pas vrai! Doriate à quand même pas perdue! C'est pas grave! Je vais vous cramer!

Il projette un jets de flamme et de glace concentré mais les deux Chasseurs de Dragons se tiennent prêts.

Natsu: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Yuden: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Les deux attaques se combinent et parviennent à repousser l'assaut d'Ink, celui-ci est alors prit dans le tourbillon de flamme concentrée la chaleur finie par calciner intégralement son corps. Cyber sent alors l'énergie d'Ink disparaître alors que Lucy retrouve sa taille normal comme Millianna et Flare.

Flare: Nos corps!

Millianna: On est redevenue comme avant!

Cyber: Doriate! Ink! Ils ont quand même pas perdue!

Millianna: A croire que si maintenant sa vas être ton tours!

Cyber: Rêve pas ma chatonne!

Les répliques de Cyber projette des milliers de faisceau sur les mages, qui tente de les esquiver.

Lucy: J'ai ce qu'il faut! Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Aquarius!

Aquarius apparaît le regard plus doux.

Aquarius: Sa vas Lucy?

Lucy: Sa vas mais ce type...

Aquarius: Je m'en occupe! Toi tu sais quoi faire!

Lucy: Oui! ROBE STELLAIRE AQUARIUS!

Elle revêt la forme d'Aquarius alors que l'Esprit en question projette des geysers d'eau sur les répliques de Cyber qui éclate en poussière rose, il évite les jets de l'Esprit.

Cyber: Sale peste! La...

Avant qu'il n'eu le temps de toucher Lucy il est immobiliser par les cheveux de Flare qui le saisit au bras.

Flare: Je t'interdit de toucher à ma copine!

Cyber est saisit à l'autre bras par Aquarius et Lucy.

Lucy: MILLIANNA!

Cyber vit trop tard Millianna dans son aura de Bastet le regard remplie de haine.

Millianna: Personne ne s'en prend à ma petite fille! GRIFFE DE BASTET!

Elle se jette sur Cyber et parvient à le découper en deux au niveau du ventre, les filles virent alors l'intérieur de Cyber qui est entièrement mécanique. Ils virent le mage s'écraser son corps parcourut d'électricité il gigote quelques instant avant qu'il n'explose intégralement.

Lucy: Hein...c'était...une machine?

Aquarius: Un Machias...une tribu composé d'Homme-machine...c'est la première fois que j'en vois un...

Millianna: Au moins on l'a eu.

 _"Fin OST"_

Elena en pleins combat vit non seulement Erza reprendre sa taille adulte, mais sentit l'énergie de deux de ses camarades disparaître.

Elena: Non...c'est pas vrai! Ink, Cyber! Doriate!

Erza: Tu as perdu Elena rend...

Erza entend grogner dans les airs et au loin, quand elle regarde Elena celle-ci à disparut alors que le grognement se fit entendre du côté de Natsu et Yuden.

Yuden: Sa sent mauvais.

De leurs côtés Grey et Aline ont retrouvé leurs corps normal.

Grey: Sa vas Aline?

Aline: Oui sa vas...c'est juste que...cette glace...

Grey: Ouais...je l'ai aussi sentit et...

A ce moment Doriate se relève sous leurs yeux grognant comme une bête sauvage.

Aline: C'est pas vrai encore lui!

Doriate allait les écraser mais il se fait attraper par la tête du dragon morts-vivant, Aline et Grey virent horrifiée Doriate être déchirer en deux par la créature secouant sont corps avant avant d'entièrement l'avaler.

Grey: C'est quoi ce truc?

Le Dragon baisse sa tête pour faire face aux mages de glace.

Aline: Grey!

Grey: COURS!

Il projette de la glace dans les yeux du monstre et se met à courir à vive allure vers le village des géants, où les mages se réunissent les mages virent Mavis avec Warrod et Precht.

Yuden: Hein! Premier!

Mavis: Yuden! Vous allez bien?

Natsu: Des bobos mais sa vas...

Millianna et Flare sont surpris.

Millianna: Yuden a qui tu parles?

Yuden observe Millianna au moment où il aperçoit Wendy et Nala.

Yuden: Wendy!

Il vit sa fille et les exceeds revenir.

Yuden: AMY!

Amy: PAPA! MAMAN!

Elle se réfugie dans leurs bras alors que Nala rejoins Erza souriante.

Nala: Alors?

Erza: Elle c'est enfuie et toi?

Nala: On a croisé une créature de Darkness très bavarde qui nous a appris quelques trucs sur notre ennemie...et...

Ils entendent encore le grognement, ils virent Grey et Aline arriver suivie du monstre.

Aline: BOUGEZ-VOUS!

Ils évitent l'attaque en piqué du Dragon qui remonte dans les cieux, les mages virent la créature dessiner des cercles dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

Natsu: On va lui faire sa fête Happy! Chibi...

Mavis: Non vous n'avez aucune chance dans les airs! Cette créature à l'avantage!

Nala: Alors on fait quoi?

Warrod: La flamme du Village du Soleil peut repousser n'importe quel maléfice! Ce Dragon est née de la magie noire il ne résistera pas à l'aura de la flamme!

Precht: Mais avec cette glace.

Aline observe Grey qui approuve.

Grey: OK...Aline et moi on gère la glace vous essayer d'attirer l'attention de ce truc!

Natsu: Attirer l'attention du gros pas de problème! Yuden?

Yuden: Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix...les filles vous restez avec vos mères. Nala, Erza vous pensez pouvoir gérer ce truc?

Nala: Sans problème.

Precht: Warrod et moi allons protéger les petites.

Millianna: Yuden soit prudent.

Yuden: Tu me connais.

Millianna: Justement c'est pour ça que je te le dis.

Elle laisse son petit-ami partir avec Natsu qui embrasse Lucy avant de partir, Flare quand à elle est inquiète pour les géants alors qu'Aline et Grey se dirige vers la flamme. Yuden et Natsu sortent de leurs cachettes avec Nala, Erza et Wendy.

Carla: Wendy...

Wendy: Oui il est gros...très gros...

La créature plonge en piqué en projetant une substance verdâtre sur eux, ils l'évitent pour voir le sol être rongé par de l'acide.

Nala: On doit l'empêcher de cracher!

Yuden: Pas facile...Chibi! Happy!

Happy: HAI!

Ils prennent leurs amis et foncent dans les cieux sous les yeux de Mavis.

Mavis: Mais je leur est dit que...

Precht: Tu oublies Mavis que Fairy Tail est du genre dissipé...

Mavis: Malheureusement...

Yuden et Natsu volent dans les airs alors que la créature tente de les atteindre, Aline et Grey arrivent face à la flamme gelée.

Aline: Tu es prêt?

Grey: Ouais espérons que notre intuitions soit bonne!

Ils posent leurs mains sur la flamme et sentent alors l'énergie commencer à affluer en eux, dans les cieux les Chasseurs de Dragons évitent les assauts de la créature. Nala et Erza prennent dans armures équipé d'arc.

Nala: On doit essayer de mettre cette chose au sol! T'es prête?

Erza: Toujours!

Elles bandent leurs arcs et visent les ailes de la créature, elles décochent et frappe les ailes la créature grogne mais continue de voler malgré tous.

Nala: Encore debout!

Elle plonge sur Nala et Erza qui évitent son assaut meurtrier, alors que Yuden et Natsu arment leurs poings.

Yuden: POING INFERNAL DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Natsu: POING FOUDROYANT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Leurs coups atteignent la tête de la créature qui se prit un choc et chute vers le sol, elle s'écrase et tente de reprendre ses esprits. Aline vit alors la glace commencer à fondre.

Aline: Sa marche!

Rapidement la prison de glace disparaît et laisse la flamme brûler, Yuden et Natsu dans les cieux virent la flamme prendre une forme qu'ils reconnaissent.

Yuden: Natsu c'est...

Natsu: Tonton!

Atlas Flamme le dragon de flamme se tenait à la place de la flamme, il vit alors le Dragon maléfique l'observer.

Atlas Flamme: Toi...tu es de son engeance! DISPARAÎT!

Il projette des flammes sur la créature qui fut carboniser bien vite par la force des flammes du Dragon qui vit alors les deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Atlas Flamme: Fils d'Ignir...Fils d'Ama! Nous avons à parler!

Quelques instant plus tard tous les mages sont face à Atlas Flamme, Flare est encore sous le choc de voir la flamme sacré de son Village être un Dragon.

Yuden: Tonton...sa faisait longtemps tu es retournée à ton époque?

Atlas Flamme: Oui. J'y suis retournée et j'y est protégée les humains comme le voulais Ama et Ignir.

Grey: Que c'est-il passé ici? Pourquoi le village à gelée?

Atlas Flamme: C'est l'oeuvre d'un mage extrêmement puissant. Il m'a prit pour un Démon des livres de Zeleph!

Yuden: Attends quoi?

Nala: Un Démon de Zeleph?

Atlas Flamme: Oui...il recherche un Démon en particulier...le Démon E.N.D.

Ce nom résonne dans la tête de tous les mages présent.

Yuden: E.N.D.?

Wendy: End? Mais pour quel raison?

Atlas Flamme: Ses motivations je l'ignore...mais sa force est incroyable! Il a réussie à m'emprisonner avec sa magie.

Happy: Vraiment! Pourtant on a eu du mal à vous battre!

Atlas Flamme: En tous cas il ne doit pas s'emparer d'E.N.D. en aucun cas il ne doit détruire ce Démon!

Aline: Hein? Mais c'est un Démon de Zeleph non? Pourquoi ne pas le détruire?

Atlas Flamme: Tous simplement parce qu'il est l'une des clés pour vaincre Darkness!

Tous le monde est choqué d'entendre les paroles d'Atlas Flamme, Mavis y comprit.

Mavis: Quoi?

Atlas Flamme: En effet...ce démon...il est l'une des clés pour détruire définitivement Darkness et vaincre Bahamuth. Car il s'agit d'un des seules être qu'il crains!

Lucy: Attendez...Darkness crains cet E.N.D.? Pourquoi?

Atlas Flamme: On raconte que ce Démon serait le plus puissant de Zeleph...celui qu'il a créer pour tenter de vaincre Darkness et Bahamuth!

Mavis fut surprise des paroles du Dragon et commence à réfléchir.

 _Mavis: Zeleph...mais que prépares-tu?_

Natsu: Hé tonton tu dis qu'E.N.D. est un Démon...mais un Démon de quel genre?

Atlas Flamme: Un Démon de Feu Natsu. Ce Démon est réputée pour être si fort qu'Ignir et Ama ont reposés leurs espoirs dessus...sur lui et sur l'Enfant de Lumière et de Ténèbres.

Yuden: L'Enfant de Lumière et de Ténèbres?

Atlas Flamme: Oui...ces deux êtres combinée peuvent anéantir définitivement le Dieu de l'Obscurité...et peut-être libérée Bahamuth de son tourments...

Cette phrase tilta l'attention des mages.

Millianna: Bahamuth tourment?

Atlas Flamme: Oui...il y a une chose que vous devez savoir...Bahamuth n'est autre que la nièce d'Amaterasu et Darkness.

A ce moment tous les mages avaient les yeux révulsées choqué des paroles du Dragon de Feu.

Yuden: Quoi? Répète!

Atlas Flamme: Bahamuth est la nièce de Darkness qu'il a corrompue par sa magie.

Nala: Oui...l'Archevêque Sombre nous en a parler...la Corruption c'est ça?

Atlas Flamme: Exacte...une force que seul Darkness maîtrise...elle brise la volonté des êtres qu'il manipule avec. Les transformants en des pantins obéissants...mais le pire est qu'une fois morts...les âmes de ces pantins...il les absorbent.

Amy: Un peu...un peu comme chez nous?

Atlas Flamme: Oui petite...une chose que Darkness adore est d'absorber les âmes des défunts qu'il tue lui où ses généraux. Leurs tourments éternelle ne fait que renforcer sa puissance.

Erza: Le monstre...

Atlas Flamme: Le seul moyen de les libérer et de le détruire.

Yuden: Ouais...pas facile...

Atlas Flamme: Je sais...mais...Amaterasu crois en son plan...et en un monde sans souffrance...et sans obscurité.

Flare s'avance vers Atlas Flamme suppliante.

Flare: Excusez-moi...mais...pouvez...pouvez-vous libérer les géants?

Atlas Flamme vit les géants emprisonner.

Atlas Flamme: Oui...je peux les sortir de leurs prisons...pour mes derniers instants...je vais canaliser ma flamme pour protéger ce village des forces des Ténèbres!

Natsu: Attends comment ça dernier instants!

Atlas Flamme: Oui Natsu...il me reste peu de temps...j'ai vécu trop longtemps dans ce monde...dans peu de temps je rejoindrais les miens dans l'Au-delà...à le protéger de Darkness.

Precht: Alors même les cieux...et l'Au-delà...

Atlas Flamme: Darkness consumera tous sur son passage. Mais je sais que vous arriverez à l'arrêter...

A ce moment Atlas Flamme pousse un cri qui laisse s'échapper une chaleurs bénéfique, les mages virent alors le Dragon libérée les géants avant de disparaître en regardant les deux mages de feu.

Atlas Flamme: Adieu...enfants d'Ignir...et fille d'Amaterasu.

Mavis est choqué comme les autres qui observent Mavis, celle-ci baisse le regard le moment des explications allez avoir lieux.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les mages vont en apprendre plus sur Mavis qui passent du temps avec l'un des mages pour lui définir ce que l'avenir lui réserve, pendant ce temps au Palais Shinroi et Yuki décident avec Acnologia de tenter de retarder le retour de Darkness. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La fille du Soleil".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre je vous dis à la prochaine tchâo.**


	191. Chapitre 191: La fille du Soleil

**L'arc Tartaros se poursuit après avoir sauver les géants les mages prennent part à une fête avec leurs guildes, pendant que Mavis en dévoile plus sur son passé et celui de Yuden.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 191: La fille du Soleil.**

Le calme était revenue dans le village des géants les magiciens de Fairy Tail observent Flare devant le chef des Géants, celui-ci avait le regard sévère.

Chef des Géants: Te revoilà Flare...tu as finis d'explorer le monde?

Flare hésite à parle de ce qu'elle a vécue et fait pendant son long esclavage à Raven Tail, mais elle observe le regard de Lucy bienveillant.

Flare: Heu...oui mais...pas complètement...je...je m'inquiétait...pour vous...

Les géants se regardent puis le visage du Chef des Géants s'adoucit.

Chef des Géants: Nous aussi ma petite Flare...tu es notre fille et tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans ce village!

Flare vit alors les Géants éclater de rire alors qu'ils commencent à crier le nom de Flare, celle-ci les larmes aux yeux sanglote. Natsu sur la tête du Chef interpelle ses amies.

Natsu: Hé les gars regarder!

Erza: Natsu?!

Nashi: Papa!

Grey: Descend de là abruti sa se fait pas de monter sur la tête des gens comme ça!

Natsu: Viens me le dire en face le nudiste ambulant si tu l'oses!

Grey: Attends tu vas voir!

Warrod rit en voyant la scène.

Warrod: Ha tant de souvenirs en voyant ses jeunes gens...tu te rappelles du jours où toi et Yuri vous êtes disputé à cause d'une histoire de gâteau?

Precht: Arrête sa remonte à loin et en définitif j'avais raison! Il m'a piqué mon gâteau!

Warrod: En fait c'était moi...

Precht: QUOI!

Il se tourne vers Warrod choqué.

Precht: TU...

Warrod: N'oublie pas que je n'ai rien dit lorsque tu m'as "emprunté" mon eau de toilette!

Precht se tût alors que Mavis rit devant la dispute des deux puissants mages, alors que le Chef des Géants observent le groupe.

Chef des Géants: Attendez une minute les amis...vous avez vues! C'est la petite Mavis!

Les mages de Fairy Tail sont surpris comme Flare et Millianna.

Millianna: Mavis?

Yuden: Heu ouais la fondatrice de notre guilde et...attendez vous pouvez la voir! Mais je croyais que seuls les membres de Fairy Tail le pouvait!

Chef des Géants: Oui mais nous nous avons la capacité de voir les esprits jeune homme!

Aline: Ben ça...vous avez d'autres surprise dans ce genre?

Géant: On en a des tonnes! Mais si on en parlait devant un grand festin pour vous remercier de nous avoir délivré.

Mavis: Avec plaisir.

Precht: Je crois que j'ai une idée qui me fourmillent en tête.

Warrod: Qui est?

Precht: Tu connais toujours l'Incantation de téléportation?

Warrod sourit alors que dans la guilde de Fairy Tail les mages sont calmes comme à leur habitude, mais le décors change sous les yeux de Makarof qui devint blême.

Makarof: HAAAAAAA! LEQUEL D'ENTRE VOUS BANDE DE VOYOU A ANÉANTIT LE QG! VOUS CROYEZ QUE LES JOYAUX POUSSENT DANS LES ARBRES!

Voix: Allons Makarof la guilde va bien.

Il se retourne pour voir Precht et son groupe.

Makarof: Que...

Precht: Ne t'en fais pas simple sort de Téléportation...

Grey: Attendez...vous auriez put l'utiliser pour nous transporter ici!

Precht: Disons que je préfère les longs trajets et puis nous n'aurions pas sauver le trains.

Aline: Pas faux.

Makarof: Sa n'explique pas pourquoi avoir téléporter toute la guilde...au Village du Soleil.

Warrod s'approche de Makarof souriant.

Makarof: Maître Warrod...

Warrod: Nous vous avons invité pour ne pas que vous preniez racine...

Il y eu un léger silence interrompu par le rire d'Amy, Nashi et Aska.

Warrod: Hahahaha! Je plaisante!

Mavis: Tu as toujours d'aussi mauvaise blague Warrod.

Chef Géant: Ho pleins de nouveaux invitées on va faire de cette fête l'une des meilleure qu'on est faite!

Ils poussent un hurlement de joie alors que Makarof est surpris comme les autres mages, le soir même toute la guilde festoies avec les Géants Gildarts avec Cana observent Amy et Nashi dans les bras de leurs mères alors que leurs pères sont en trains de manger avec Gajeel et Kai dans un nouveau concours.

Kai: Alors comme ça vous êtes redevenu des mômes!

Yuden: Ouais mais comme tu vois on est redevenu adulte!

Gajeel: Pfeu vous avez vraiment dût pas assurer pour vous êtres fait avoir comme ça!

natsu: Répète tête de vis!

Gajeel: Fait gaffe la salamandre où je t'aplatis comme une crêpe!

Reby soupire en voyant la scène pendant que Chibi termine d'expliquer leurs rencontrent avec l'Archevêque.

Makarof: Je vois...les choses sont en pire qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer...une armée de Démon qui se rassemble et composé de monstre aussi fort que cet Archevêque.

Nala: Avec en plus le fait que Darkness reviendra dans très peu de temps...que doit on faire maître?

Makarof: Je ne sais pas...il y a tellement de force inconnue dont on doit s'occuper...

Chef des Géants: Darkness est le principal problème pour tous les Univers existant. Une fraction de sa puissance à permis de plonger cette univers dans le chaos il y 400 ans.

Yuden: Vous y étiez?

Chef des Géants: Oui j'y étais avec mon Père et mon Grand-père qui ont combattu l'armée du Roi Sorcier.

Erza: Ce Roi Sorcier...c'était qui?

Mavis: C'était une créature maléfique née de la haine de Darkness envers ses frères et sœurs qui l'ont piéger dans cet Univers. Ses pouvoirs était tels qu'il a fallut l'union entre Humains, Dragons et créature magiques pour le vaincre.

Erza: Comment êtes-vous au courant Premier?

Mavis observe Erza puis ses acolytes avant de voir Makarof approuvé, Mavis se lève soupirante.

Mavis: Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous révélez ma vrai identité...je suis Mavis Vermillion...la fille de la Déesse Amaterasu.

A ce moment Yuden est sous le choc comme ses compagnons et une bonne partie de la guilde, qui observe Mavis gênée des regards de ses compagnons Millianna observe avec Flare les mines surprise de son petit-ami et sa fille.

Millianna: Amy?

Amy: Maman...la fondatrice de la guilde c'est...la fille de grand-mère!

Millianna est surprise alors qu'un Géant observe Millianna.

Géant: Oh vous ne la voyez pas vous?

Yuden: Prend ma main...

Millianna prit la main tremblante de Yuden pour voir la fondatrice Mavis Vermillion, Yuden se lève et rejoins Mavis qui vit Yuden.

Yuden: Alors...vous...

Mavis: Oui Yuden...je sais que tu dois avoir énormément de question...mais avant toute chose je dois te dire un truc très important...

Yuden: Arrêtez...je...je crois que j'ai comprit...c'est à propos de votre frère c'est ça?

Mavis est surprise elle vit Yuden s'asseoir devant elle sous les yeux des mages de la guilde, Millianna s'assoit elle aussi avec Nashi.

Yuden: Je veux que vous me répondiez...est-ce...est-ce que votre frère est un Chasseur de Dragon?

Mavis: Oui...

A ce moment ceux encore incapable d'assembler les morceaux sont choqués.

Grey: Attendez me dites pas...que...

Mavis: Si...Yuden...est mon frère jumeau...

Tous le monde observe alors Mavis qui observent Yuden le regard bas triste.

Mavis: Depuis quand?

Yuden: Depuis...depuis que...j'ai sentit...que...

Mavis observe son frère légèrement déconcerté.

Yuden: Mais...une chose...pourquoi...enfin...

Mavis: Pourquoi j'ai l'air plus jeune que toi? Je...je préfère ne pas encore te répondre...l'heure n'est pas venue...mais...pour répondre en partie...maman m'a envoyer plus tôt que vous dans le passé. Elle m'a envoyer je dirais 100 ans avant que tu n'arrives toi et les autres ici.

Gajeel: Hein 100 ANS!

Precht: Oui 100 ans...Amaterasu nous a dit que c'était dans le but de pouvoir la protéger...mais malheureusement...

Mavis: Je ne suis plus qu'un esprit...mais je suis encore capable de lui parler.

Amy: Alors tu es ma tata?

Mavis sourit à Amy.

Mavis: Oui Amy...

Millianna: Attendez...Yuden...et...

Mavis: Je vous explique...il y a 400 ans les anciens Dragons ceux qui ont entraîné Natsu et les autres ainsi que ma mère ont sentit que Darkness allait revenir à cette période précise. Ils ont alors décidé de voyager dans le temps à travers les Portes Eclipse la même sorte de porte qu'à Crocus.

Kai: Alors...on a plus de 400 ans?

Mavis: Théoriquement oui...ma mère pensait que c'était l'unique moyen de parvenir à avoir tous les éléments réunis pour la destruction de Darkness...

Yuden: Alors...je...je suis...le fils d'Ama?

Mavis observe son frère Makarof sentit qu'ils avaient besoin d'un instant à eux, il fit signe aux Géants.

Chef des Géants: Nous avons un endroit où vous pourrez discuté...

Mavis observe Yuden encore immobile mais ils finissent par se lever et rejoindre un bois où se balade des lucioles, les deux sont assis dans l'herbe silencieux Yuden encore triste d'avoir entendu toutes ses nouvelles.

Mavis: Yuden?

Yuden: Je...je dois encore faire le tris...le tris en moi...je viens d'apprendre...que...le femme dragonne déesse qui m'a élevé...est en fait ma mère et que la fondatrice de ma guilde est ma sœur.

Mavis: Je comprend...moi aussi quand maman me l'a annoncé...j'ai été légèrement sous le choc.

Yuden: Quand te l'as t-elle dit? Tout ça?

Mavis: Il y a des années...je venais juste de rencontrer Precht, Warrod et Yuri...peu avant qu'on ne fonde Fairy Tail.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Mavis se trouve dans une prairie avec ses trois proches amies lorsqu'ils virent apparaître au milieu de la Prairie une magnifique jeune femme, elle avait de longs cheveux blancs des tatouages rouges sur le visage, les bras, les jambes et sur son ventre. Elle portait un kimono blancs légèrement ouvert au niveau du ventre où on voyait son nombril et ses tatouages. Elle avait la poitrine généreuse et était d'une beauté éblouissante qui fit rougir les trois hommes, Mavis remarque alors des écailles sur ses bras son cou ainsi que deux cornes rouge sur sa tête. Elle marche pieds nues vers le groupe son sourire radieux contaminant Mavis et ses compagnons._

 _Mavis: Amaterasu!_

 _Amaterasu: Mavis...encore bravo tu as réussie à ramener la joie dans cette ville._

 _Mavis: Je n'étais pas toute seule._

 _Amaterasu: Je sais...Mavis...je...je dois aussi m'excuser..._

 _Mavis: T'excuser...t'excuser de quoi?_

 _Amaterasu soupire à ce moment elle eu des larmes aux coins des yeux, la fondatrice de Fairy Tail fut surprise._

 _Mavis: Pourquoi pleures-tu?_

 _Amaterasu: Je...je dois te dire une choses Mavis...une chose très importante._

 _Mavis: Je t'écoute._

 _Amaterasu s'assoit dans l'herbe comme Mavis qui se met assise à côté d'elle._

 _Amaterasu: Vous pouvez resté...mais j'aimerais que ce que je dises à Mavis...vous le gardiez entre vous._

 _Yuri: Bien..._

 _Warrod: Comptez sur nous._

 _Mavis: C'est...c'est si important que ça?_

 _Amaterasu: Oui Mavis...car elle concerne ton avenirs...et celui de nombreux autres Univers..._

 _Mavis: Je t'écoute._

 _Amaterasu: Voilà il y a 400 ans...il y a eu une terrible guerre qui ravageait le monde de plaies. Ces guerres dans un premier temps ont opposé les habitants à un culte maléfique qui sévissait et persécuté les mages comme toi et tes amis. Heureusement moi et mes amies nous sommes unis et aujourd'hui heureusement ce culte à presque entièrement disparut, mais il a laissé la place à une armée de Démon malfaisant et extrêmement puissant venant du continent qui aujourd'hui forme Alvarez. La nation était dirigé par un être maléfique appelé le Roi Sorcier...cette créature...était une essence de mon frère...Darkness._

 _Mavis: Darkness?_

 _Amaterasu: Oui...vois-tu...je...je suis une Déesse._

 _Mavis et ses compagnons sont surpris de la révélation d'Amaterasu._

 _Amaterasu: Lorsque j'ai vaincu le Roi Sorcier...mon frère est apparut devant moi. J'ai alors recouvré mes souvenirs je suis l'une des 6 Divinités originelles créer il y a bien longtemps par la Grande Créatrice Eathos. Parmi eux il y a mes frères Jacob et William qui se charge d'un autre monde, mon frère Odin qui m'a rejoins ici. Ma sœur Eriana qui est avec moi l'une des deux divinités supervisant ce monde...et enfin Darkness...qui est le fruit de la malveillance et du mal que l'on trouve partout. Il y a fort longtemps il a affronté notre mère la Grande Créatrice et l'a tuée...mes frères, ma soeur et moi l'avons condamnée à être piégée ici dans ce monde...mais il n'a fait que répandre encore plus de malveillance ici et a ruiné la vie de beaucoup de mes amies...et la mienne. Vois-tu...je me suis réincarné dans un corps mortel où j'ai rencontré Odin mon frère qui est resté immortel et m'a aidé à réveiller ma force en moi._

 _Mavis: Pourquoi devenir mortel?_

 _Amaterasu: Hé biens...je le devais...parce que c'est mon devoir en temps que Déesse de défaire mon frère et sa malveillance. Je ne regrette rien de ma vie...j'y ait souffert oui...mais j'ai fait de merveilleuse rencontre...de trouver l'amour...et d'avoir des enfants..._

 _Mavis est surprise._

 _Mavis: Des enfants..._

 _Amaterasu: Oui...un garçon...et...une fille..._

 _Elle observe alors Mavis avant que la jeune fille ne comprit._

 _Amaterasu: Je l'ai appelé...Mavis._

 _Warrod, Precht et Yuri sont choquées de l'entendre._

 _Yuri: Que..._

 _Mavis: Ma...maman..._

 _Amaterasu eu des larmes aux yeux et prit sa fille contre elle, la jeune fille pleure contre sa mère souriante._

 _Mavis: Maman...j'ai...j'ai crue que...tu m'avais abandonné..._

 _Amaterasu: Jamais ma chérie...jamais...mais j'ai besoin que tu sois là lorsque ton frère arrivera._

 _Mavis: Mon frère?_

 _Amaterasu: Oui tu as un frère Jumeau...il s'appelle Yuden. Je veux que lorsqu'il arrive...tu ne lui dises encore rien._

 _Mavis: Quoi?_

 _Amaterasu: Je veux que ce secret ne soit connues que des maîtres de ta guilde Mavis...et entre tes amis...peut de personne doivent le savoir._

 _Mavis: Pourquoi?_

 _Amaterasu: Pour contrer Darkness...fait moi la promesse Mavis._

 _Mavis hésite mais vit le regard de sa mère et sourit._

 _Mavis: Promis maman..._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Yuden était déboussolée les larmes coulant de ses joues, sa propre mère voulait qu'il ignore tous de ses origines.

Yuden: Pourquoi?

Mavis: Pour que tu sois prêts lorsque Darkness arrivera...

Yuden: Maman...maman...tu la vois encore?

Mavis soupire.

Mavis: La dernière fois que je l'ai vue...c'est après le Bal de Crocus...elle m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tout soit en ordre lorsque sa arrivera...je...je te demande pardon...

Yuden observe Mavis pleurer il tente de la toucher mais oublie que c'est un esprit, il soupire.

Yuden: Je...je ne peux même pas te réconforter...j'ai...j'ai l'impression...que les femmes auxquelles je tiens...

Mavis: Yuden...un jour...on pourras à nouveau être une famille...maman me l'a dit.

Yuden observe Mavis confiante il soupire durant toute sa vie il c'est demandé qui il était et ce qu'il apporterait à ce monde, maintenant il a la réponse il est le fils d'une Déesse mythique et son cadeau à ce monde est de vaincre son oncle.

Yuden: Dure de se dire que pour ça on doit se débarrasser de notre oncle!

Mavis: Je sais le destin est farceur par moment.

Yuden sentit alors l'odeur de ses amis et soupire.

Yuden: C'est bons les mecs je vous ait cramer depuis 20 minutes!

L'équipe de Yuden sort des bois et s'approchent de lui Natsu pose une main sur son épaule souriant.

Natsu: Tu te rends compte mon vieux t'es un Dieu!

Lucy: Natsu!

Yuden: J'espère que sa changera rien...

Grey: Que quoi change t'es le neveu du pire ennemie des Univers mais pour nous tu restes notre amie et notre frère.

Nala: Grey à raison tu n'as rien avoir avec Darkness.

Grey: A moins qu'il soit ton père...

Ils regardent tous Grey qui réfléchit à ce qu'il vient de dire.

Grey: Non sa serait dégueux! Surtout que bons...qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouverait de toute façon?

Yuden: Grey...j'ai envie de t'exploser pour m'avoir fait penser à ça...mais en fait...notre père elle t'a dit qui il était?

Mavis: Non elle m'a seulement dit qu'il est l'un de ses plus proches amis...lequel je sais pas.

Erza: Bien mais Premier avant toute choses on doit d'abord éliminer Darkness et les derniers mots d'Atlas Flamme nous ont donné un espoirs de le vaincre.

Voix: Le Démon END.

Ils se retournent pour voir le reste du groupe arriver Warrod en avant qui observe le ciel.

Warrod: END...le plus puissants des Démons de Zeleph...sa ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit assez puissant pour effrayer Darkness.

Yuden: Ouais...combiné avec le pouvoir de l'Enfant de l'Ombre et de la Lumière...ça par contre j'ai pas comprit.

Mavis: Moi non plus...mais je suis sûre que maman sait quelque chose à son sujet.

Precht: Mais nous avons un indices sur peut-être la localisation d'END.

Les mages observent Precht.

Natsu: Hein! Des indices sur la localisation d'END?

Precht: Oui lors de mission contre les guildes clandestines certaines d'entre elles ont parlé de Tartaros.

Lucy: Tartaros?

Erza: La dernière guilde de l'Alliance Baram. Qu'avez-vous découvert?

Precht: Hé bien que le chef de la guilde de Tartaros serait un Démon de Feu...un démon nommé END.

Les mages sont surpris le chef de Tartaros était leur espoirs pour voir Darkness disparaître, en parlant du loup loin dans les contrées froide devant une tombe se tenait un homme aux cheveux sombre dans une armure. La neige se soulève pour laisser apparaître une autre forme, celle d'un individus dans une armure bleuté ses longs cheveux roux tomber jusqu'au bas de son cou ses doigts ressembler à des lames aiguisé et son sourire n'inspirait guerre confiance.

Homme: Zephyr...tu me cherchais?

Zephyr: Depuis longtemps nous devons nous réunir Silver...tu n'as pas oubliée où on était?

Silver se retourne vers Zephyr souriant.

Silver: Et pourquoi tu me dis ça?

Zephyr: Disons que j'ai appris ta petite escale au Village du Soleil...tu n'aurais pas quelque chose avoir avec la glace dis moi?

Silver: Et toi j'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de nos guildes rattachées ont mystérieuse était détruite...tu n'aurais pas quelque choses avoir avec ces morts dis moi?

Zephyr pousse un petit rire.

Zephyr: Nous avons simplement rallier le maximum de monde...l'instant est proche...tu le sens cette énergie négative.

Silver: Ouais cette énergie. Le Dieu de l'Obscurité...on n'y échapperas pas tu le sais?

Zephyr: Mais nous en sortirons victorieux! Viens...nous devons y aller.

Il disparaît dans un sceaux vert au sol alors que Silver se tourne vers la tombe.

Silver: A bientôt Mika...

Sur la tombe on lisait le prénom _"Mika Fullbuster"_ , désormais les grains de sable de le sablier sont de moins en moins nombreux l'ultime fléau de ce monde sera bientôt libérer de ses chaînes ancestral pour déchaîner sa colère sur le monde.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant Tartaros passe à l'action Yuden et Makarof se retrouvent devant les mages de Tartaros Jackal et Zephyr, pendant que Luxus et l'Unité Raijin essuie une attaque de Tempester. Les Portes Démoniaque de Tartaros vont déchaîner leurs puissances sur Fiore tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Les 12 Portes Démoniaques"**


	192. Chapitre 192: Les 12 Portes Démoniaque

**L'arc Tartaros commence réellement alors que les Démons de Tartaros lancent leur assaut les mages de tous le continent sont désormais sous la menace du retour du Dieu Obscure qui reviendra très prochainement.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 192: Les 12 Portes Démoniaque.**

 _"OST Nine Demons Gates-Fairy Tail"._

Dans la base de la guilde de Tartaros le mage Silver entre dans une grande pièce où sont allumé des bougies partout dans la pièce, il scrute les crâne et ossement au sol mais surtout suspendue à des piliers les corps de mages noires crucifiées leurs sang coulant le long du pilier et formant des marres de sang autour d'eux.

Silver: C'est la joie par ici...

Voix: Te voilà enfin Silver.

Silver sourit en reconnaissant la voix féminine.

Silver: Kyouka. Je pensais être le premier arrivé.

Kyouka: Tu te trompes tu es l'avant-dernier...nous n'attendons plus que...

Voix: Je suis déjà là.

Kyouka vit le Démon Zephyr qui termine de plante des couteaux à la lame sombre dans les mains de nouveau crucifiée.

Kyouka: Te voilà Zephyr dans ce cas nous pouvons commencer la réunion. Franmalt!

Le Démon Franmalt arrive en riant vers le groupe.

Franmalt: Vous voilà j'espère que vous avez régler nos petits problèmes.

Zephyr: Comme tu peux le voir Franmalt...et maintenant?

Franmalt: Suivez-moi!

Ils suivent Franmalt vers une immense salle de réunion partout se trouvait des torches et des crânes, assis à une immense table les autres Démons attendant patiemment. Ezel frappant sa poitrine avec ses poings, Keyes silencieux a scruté les nouveaux arrivants, Tempester la tête basses caché par une cape, Jackal avait les pieds sur la table de pierre et était affalée sur son siège alors que Sheyla lisait un livre tranquillement. Les nouveaux arrivant s'installe à leurs siège respectif.

Kyouka: Bien avant toute chose nous allons passer à l'accueil de deux de nos frères qui sont revenues d'un long sommeil! Entrez!

Une lourde porte s'ouvrir laisser entrer deux personnes qui n'était inconnue à personne.

Keyes: Kali, Narcis!

Les deux démons s'assoit à leurs places Kali l'ancienne magicienne d'Oracion Seis était vivante, mais son corps comporter des traces de son combat contre Fairy Tail ses mains était désormais des griffes faites d'obsidienne et ses yeux était d'un rouge sang. Narcis avait la peau craquelé parcourut de tatouages marques noires et de coupure ses yeux était d'un noire profond.

Franmalt: Ravie de vous revoir parmi nous vous deux.

Kali: La ferme Franmalt! Je veux savoir pourquoi sa a prit autant de temps de nous ramener!

Narcis: Surtout pour nous donner ces apparences hideuses...regarder mon magnifique visage.

Sheyla: Tu nous gonfles avec ton visage Narcis...surtout qu'on a eu de très bonne raison de ne pas vous ramener tout de suite.

Keyes: Six sceaux ont déjà été brisé! Il n'en reste qu'un et le Dieu de l'Obscurité arrivera!

Zephyr: Darkness...je me demande pourquoi nous devrions le craindre, se faire battre par une dragonne!

Kyouka: Ne le sous-estime pas Zephyr. Zeleph le crains énormément tous comme Acnologia, nous devons donc nous méfier sa puissance dépasse de très loin la tienne. Mais une fois notre plans mis à exécution il n'aura aucun moyen d'échapper à la colère de notre maître.

Keyes: Le tout puissant END...le seul démon qu'il crains par-dessus tout. Ce sont les mots du Dragon que tu as congelée Silver.

Silver: Quoi impossible qu'il est balancé ça et à qui l'aurait-il fait?

Keyes: De ce que je sais il s'agirait d'une guilde du nom de Fairy Tail.

Les deux démons sont choqué d'entendre ce nom Kali se lève et frappe la table furieuse en entendent ce nom alors que Narcis sert les dents.

Franmalt: Fairy Tail ne serait-ce pas le nom de la guilde qui vous a vaincue tous les deux?

Kali: La ferme Franmalt! Ces larves sont encore en vie! Mais que font Titans Hand leurs plans n'a pas marché!

Zephyr: Tu n'es pas au courant Kali? Personne ne t'as mis au parfum?

Kali: Informer de quoi!

Kyouka: La guilde de Titan's Hand à été démantelé.

Kali: COMMENT!

Sheyla: Oui de ce que l'on sait le Chasseur élémentaire, le gardien d'Asgard, le Titan de glace et le Baron sont portées disparut avec le maître d'Heaven's Tribe. Quand à la femme araignée, le Phoenix et Kardinal il semble qu'ils ont été tuées dans la bataille.

Narcis: Kardinal est mort...je ne croyais pas ça possible.

Kali: Est-il en réanimation comme nous?

Keyes: Non son corps à était pulvériser et son essence enfouie dans la cité d'Ultima, en plus avec la concentration magique nos instruments ne peuvent rassembler ses particules Aethernanos.

Kyouka: Mais nous ne laisserons pas sa mort impunie nous détruirons ces avortons de Fairy Tail...mais bien maintenant que le sujet est ouvert. Avec la dissolution de Titan's Hand nous somme la dernière guilde de l'Alliance Baram ce qui signifie que nous avons le monopole sur ce continent. Vous connaissez bien entendue vos objectifs?

Zephyr: Bien entendu.

Kyouka: Bien d'ici ce soir nous mettrons à genoux le continent! Pour Zeleph!

 _"Fin OST"_

Pendant ce temps au Palais Royal Crow est allongé dans une chambre prêtée par la princesse sa tête commence à lui refaire mal, ses parents à l'extérieur avec sa sœur et Esmeralda travail sur un moyen de le soigner.

Raven: Vous trouvez quelque chose?

Yuki: Non...Shinroi?

Shinroi: Rien...Carnage est une autre personnalité créer par Eredin et la Chasse Sauvage, leurs magies est plus évoluée et ancienne que nos sceaux.

Raven: Combien de temps peut encore tenir le sceau?

Shinroi: Pas plus de 24 heures.

Esmeralda: Je devrais aller au Conseil magique...ils doivent agir pour éviter qu'une catastrophe ne se produise. Où est Acnologia?

Ils virent un messager arriver chez Raven en plus d'Acnologia.

Messager: Un message de Precht capitaine.

Raven: Bien repos...

Il s'en va Raven ouvre le parchemin Acnologia s'adosse à un mur silencieux.

Raven: Des nouvelles...et elles concernent les enfants d'Amaterasu.

Acnologia se tourne vers Raven choqué de l'entendre.

Acnologia: Quoi?

Esmeralda et les deux autres observent Acnologia qui observent Shirnoi.

Shinroi: Jurée j'y suis pour rien.

Yuki: Que disent les infos?

Raven: Hé bien...selon ses informations...on nous confirme que...la fondatrice de Fairy Tail Mavis Vermillion est la fille d'Amaterasu.

Yuki: On le savait ça.

Raven: Et que Yuden...serait son frère jumeau!

Les mages présents sont choqués de l'entendre particulièrement Acnologia qui eu un vertige.

Shinroi: Acno...

Acnologia: Sa ira...j'ai besoin de prendre l'air!

Il sort de la pièce bouleversé sous les yeux d'Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Autour chose?

Raven: Ouais...selon des informations récente...Bahamuth serait la nièce de Darkness...et la cousine de Yuden et Mavis.

Yuki est surprise comme Shinroi, Esmeralda s'assoit sur une chaise bouleversé.

Esmeralda: Ben ça...tu parles d'une nouvelle...

Yuki: Je...je...vais aller voir Acnologia...

Elle sort pour retrouver son amis qui est à l'extérieur en trains de scruter l'horizon songeur.

Yuki: Acno?

Acnologia: Yuki...tu...tu saurais...tu...

Yuki: Je quoi savais pour Mavis? Oui...après la guerre contre Titan's Hand on lui a parlé...

Acnologia observe Yuki elle vit l'inquiétude dans son visage, elle sourit.

Yuki: Je te rassure Acnologia...elle n'a connue personne après toi...Ignir a plus été comment dirais-je un frère pour elle.

Acnologia: Mais je l'ai abandonné comme...

Yuki: AH NON TU NE VAS PAS RECOMMENCER!

Attirer par les cris de Yuki le reste du groupe arrive et la vit sermonner Acnologia.

Yuki: Elle t'as demandé un service Acnologia! Tu ne vas quand même pas continuer à pensé que tu l'as abandonné!

Acnologia: Non.

Yuki: Bien tu as intérêt d'arrêter de t'en vouloir pigé!

Acnologia: D'accord...la vache Eileen as contaminée toutes les femmes de notre groupe...

Yuki: Normal elle est notre grande sœur!

Shinroi s'approche d'Acnologia en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Shinroi: Mais dis voir Acno tu serais pas en trains de te dire qu'Ama a rencontré quelqu'un d'autres?

Acnologia: Non mais...je...je me demande avec qui elle a put avoir des enfants...

Shinroi se racle la gorge et donne un regard espiègle à son ami.

Shinroi: Et si on parlais de cette nuit avant qu'on ne lance l'assaut sur la citadelle du Roi Sorcier!

Acnologia rougit comme une tomate en y repensant comme Yuki, alors qu'Esmeralda et Raven sont songeuse.

Esmeralda et Raven: Quelle nuit?

Acnologia: Rien d'important...

Shinroi: Oh mais si Acnologia tu te souviens après tout vue les cris qu'Ama poussait je pense qu'elle s'en souviens aussi.

Acnologia: Attends...DEPUIS QUAND T'ECOUTE AU PORTE SALE VOYEURS!

Il l'attrape par le col furieux mais Shinroi le prit par le col de sa cape aussi.

Shinroi: Depuis que notre chambre était juste à côté! Honnêtement mon vieux je pense que tu lui as fais mal vue la violence et la fréquence des bruits de...

Acnologia: Dis encore un seul mots et je t'arrache ce qui te sert à te reproduire!

Yuki: HE et moi je ferais comment après!

Shinroi: Acnologia serait ravie de...

Acnologia: TU VAS TE TAIRE!

Esmeralda: Attends...tu insinuerais que...Acnologia...

Shinroi: Je n'insinues rien...mais la chronologie me semble collé...elle a donné naissance aux deux petits neuf mois après la chute du Roi Sorcier...

Acnologia observe Shinroi surpris alors qu'en lui son cœur commence à se serrer, le fait rien que de penser avoir eu des enfants avec la femme qu'il aime le remplie de joie mais aussi de crainte de ce qui pourrais leur arriver à la fin de cette guerre.  
Pendant ce temps au siège du Conseil Magique à Era dans une grande salle se trouvait Makarof accompagné de Yuden et Chibi, celui-ci était assis sur un siège encore songeur Chibi était assis à ses côtés. Makarof observe du coin de l'oeil Yuden assis sur le banc.

Makarof: Tout va bien Yuden?

Yuden: Ouais...enfin...disons que pour être franc...je suis assez déboussolé maître...

Makarof s'assoit à côté de lui.

Makarof: Explique-moi...

Yuden soupire.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Guild Memories"._

Yuden: Toute ma vie...j'ai pensé que mes parents m'avait abandonné. J'ai pensé qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi, j'avais trouvé du réconfort auprès d'Ama je la considérais comme ma vrai mère...parce qu'elle était toujours si douce et gentille avec moi. Maintenant j'apprend...que la femme qui m'a élevé...était ma vrai mère...et qu'elle me l'a jamais dit...je me dis...est...est-ce qu'elle...

Makarof observe des larmes tomber sur le sol il vit Yuden pleurer.

Yuden: Est-ce qu'elle...avait vraiment confiance en moi...est-ce qu'elle m'aimait vraiment comme je suis...et qu'elle n'a pas fait tous ça pour que je sois prêts à affronter mon oncle...et ma cousine. Est-ce...est-ce qu'elle tenait uniquement à moi parce que je suis seulement un instrument pour lui donné un monde sans obscurité? Est-ce que ma mère m'aimait vraiment comme un fils?

Makarof observe Yuden déboussolée les dernières informations qu'il a reçu le concernant sont dure à avaler, et lui-même ne savait pas comment réagir mais il écouta son instinct paternelle.

Makarof: Les parents cachent souvent des choses pour nous protéger Yuden. Si ta mère t'as caché tous ça c'est sûrement pour te protéger de répercussions qui pourrait t'arriver. Je suis sûre que sa lui fait autant de mal qu'à toi...de te cacher la vérité sur tes origines car elle devait éviter de se montrer trop aimante envers toi pour attirer l'attention d'individus malveillant.

Yuden écoute les paroles de son maître le réconfortant, alors qu'Ayumi; Lahar et Drandbalt arrivent dans la pièce.

Makarof: Chaque jour elle doit se sentir coupable de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais elle a placé toute sa confiance en toi et au maître fondateur. Et c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'une mère puisse faire à ses enfants.

Yuden sourit à son maître alors qu'ils virent les trois Commandants souriant.

 _"Fin OST"_

Drandbalt: Yuden...je sais que sa doit être dure...mais on est là pour te soutenir.

Yuden: Merci Drandbalt...

Lahar: On a transmis les informations au Conseil...ils sont prêts à vous recevoir.

Chibi: En fait pour le fragment d'âme?

Ayumi: On pense savoir où il est...

Makarof: Vraiment?

Drandbalt: Oui depuis l'ouverture du Bifrost la roche que nous avons confisqué au culte de Xeathor réagit de manière alarmante...

Lahar: Nous avons dût le scellé dans les niveau inférieur de la Prison du Conseil là où nous mettons les Criminelles les plus dangereux.

Makarof: Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps allons-y...

Ils entrent dans la chambre du Conseil magique tous les Conseillers à part Ork et Gran Doma observent le maître de Fairy Tail et Yuden arriver.

Conseiller Borgne: Makarof et le Chasseur de Dragon Solaire! Que viennent-ils faire à cette réunion!

Makarof: Je suis venue en tant que représentant de toutes les guildes légaux de Fiore, pour vous faire par de fait plus qu'alarmants.

Conseillère: Vous nous croyez stupide! Nous savons pour votre maître fondateur et votre Chasseur de Dragons!

Conseiller âgée: Vous avez vous et votre soeur à répondre à des crimes concernant votre oncle et votre mère.

Yuden sert les poings furieux.

Yuden: Quels crimes ma mère a t-elle commise hein? Mis à part protéger des lâches comme vous!

Conseillère: On ne vous permets pas de parler comme ça au Consei...

Gran Doma: SILENCE!

Ils observent Gran Doma qui prit un visage doux avec Yuden.

Gran Doma: Yuden ne fait pas attention à ce que disent les Conseillers...j'imagine que vous êtes ici par rapport à Tartaros.

Makarof: Exacte nous devons les éliminer de la partie avant que Darkness n'arrive, et selon les dernières informations cela sera très prochainement.

Conseiller Borgne: Parlons-en de Darkness nous avons nos meilleurs experts en magie déjà sur le qui-vive quand il arrivera nous le scellerons...

Voix: Désolée Conseiller mais sa ne fonctionnera pas!

Ils virent arriver Esmeralda qui s'avance vers la table des Conseillers.

Ork: Esmeralda...

Esmeralda: Ork, Gran Doma ravie de vous revoir.

Conseillère: Vous êtes l'ancienne maître de Griffin Wing!

Esmeralda: Exacte ma guilde ainsi que ma ville ont été anéantit par les Soldats d'Eredin Bréacc Glàss le Roi de la Chasse Sauvage, sous les ordres directes de Darkness! Je viens vous informez que vos sortilège seront inefficace sur lui.

Conseiller : Ah oui et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela hein? Ces sorts peuvent immobiliser un Mage Sacrée!

Esmeralda: Les Mages Sacrées ne sont rien pour Darkness croyez-moi je l'ai vue anéantir des Dragons en un claquement de doigts, aucun sort aussi puissant soit-il ne l'atteint.

Yuden: Surtout qu'on a tenté de le tuer et c'est impossible il est immortelle, donc sur le long termes vous pouvez oubliez vos sortilèges.

Conseillère: Nous n'avons pas de conseil à recevoir d'individus tels que vous! Votre guilde à déjà causé assez de dégâts au continent.

Conseiller âgée: Si sa ne tenait qu'à nous Fairy Tail serait dissoute.

Yuden furieux frappe des poings sur la table furieux et observe d'un regard meurtrier les conseillers les plus bornées.

Yuden: Dans ce cas vous auriez toute la guilde de Fairy Tail sur le dos et toutes celle de Fiore!

Les conseillers sauf Ork et Gran Doma sont choqués.

Conseiller Borgne: C'est une menace!?

Yuden: Non un...

Voix: AU SECOURS! CONSEILLER C'EST AFFREUX!

Ils virent un représentant arriver affolée à ce moment Yuden eu un frisson et hurle à pleins poumons.

Yuden: A TERRE!

Une explosion ébranla alors le bâtiment tout entier dans les ruines de la salle du Conseil, Makarof se relève dans un champ de ruine il vit les murs abattu donnant sur l'extérieur la fumée se dégageant des décombres mais surtout les corps des Conseillers la plus part affreusement mutilé dans l'explosion. Il vit la main du Conseiller Borgne détaché du corps de celui-ci, la Conseillère qui était en tas de chaire sanglant il y avait aussi des cadavres d'Agant du Conseil partout.

Makarof: Quel carnage...

Voix: Maître!

Makarof vit Chibi arriver du sang sur la joue.

Makarof: Chibi tu vas bien?

Chibi: Ouais...mais Yuden...Drandbalt et Lahar...et Ayumi!

Ils entendent des gémissements et rejoignent alors Yuden avec les trois commandants, Ayumi blessé au bras et à la tête; Drandbalt couvert de poussière le regard hagard alors que Lahar les lunette cassé le regard porté sur le massacre qui se tenait devant lui. Yuden lui se dépoussière et observe les alentours grognant.

Lahar: Seigneur...

Ayumi se relève se tenant le bras.

Drandbalt: Ayumi! Tu vas bien...

Ayumi: Sa vas...mais les Conseillers?

Makarof: Tous morts...

Yuden sent alors une odeur suspecte.

Yuden: Non attendez...je sens l'odeur d'Ork!

Ils sont surpris et suivent Yuden qui rejoins alors le sommet des décombres et virent Ork se glissant au sol, laissant une traînée sanglante sur son passage.

Ayumi: MAÎTRE ORK!

Ork: Ayumi, Lahar, Drandbalt...Fuyez!

Yuden: Attendez je viens vous aidez!

Il descend mais une voix hurla.

Voix: ZA WARUDO!

A ce moment Yuden vit apparaître de nulle part un homme roux avec une main pourvue de griffe tranchante comme des lames de rasoirs, à ses côtés un autre les cheveux court à l'apparence animal. Les deux mages de Tartators Jackal et Zephyr se tenait juste devant Yuden qui sert les poings alors que les témoins sont surpris.

Makarof: D'où viennent-ils...j'ai à peine eu le temps de les voir!

Jackal: On dirait que mon explosion à loupé ceux-là sont encore debout!

Zephyr: N'ai crainte nous avons ce que nous cherchions Jackal.

Yuden: Hé vous deux vous êtes qui!

Lahar: Qu'avez-vous fait du Conseil!

Jackal: Sa se voit pas! On a tous fait pété c'était mortelle!

Il rit sous les yeux horrifiée de Makarof alors qu'il reconnut le tatouage sur son épaule.

Makarof: Tartaros!

Zephyr: Futée le vieillard...alors les vieux schnok on voulait s'en prendre à Tartaros hein?

Ork observe tremblant Zephyr puis Ayumi dégainant son épée.

Ayumi: ORDURE!

Elle fonce sur lui mais Zephyr rit.

Zephyr: TOKI WO TOMARE!

A ce moment l'instant se fige et juste après ils virent Ayumi au sol des couteaux planté dans les genoux et les épaules.

Ayumi: AAAAAAAH!

Drandbalt: AYUMI!

Yuden furieux observe le mage de Tartaros souriant.

Yuden: Toi!

Zephyr: Oui moi...regarde ce que je fais de votre Conseil.

A ce moment il trancha la tête d'Ork d'un coup sec et l'arrache de son corps il montra la tête du Conseiller aux mages, Lahar est horrifiée et en larmes comme les deux Commandant runique. Makarof ne dit pas un mots paralyser par la peur en ayant vue la Commandante être mise au sol en un quart de seconde, Chibi sanglote devant la scène alors que la rage de Yuden grimpe.

Zephyr: Oh voyons ne tirer pas cette tête elle risque de tomber.

Il lâche la tête au sol avant de l'écraser violemment réduisant en bouillie la tête du Conseiller Ork, Ayumi vomie devant la scène alors que Yuden furieux laisse s'échapper ses flammes.

Jackal: Oh regarde celui-là s'enflamme on dirait.

 _"OST Lightining Flame Dragon Firing-Fairy Tail"_

Yuden: Sale monstre...

Ils virent alors Yuden dégager ses flammes alors que Drandbalt porte Ayumi blessé, les deux mages de Tartaros observe celui de Fairy Tail qui partit comme une flèche et décoche une droit à Jackal en pleine figure celui-ci vola dans le tas de gravats sous les yeux médusé de Zephyr.

Zephyr: Quel vitesse...comment tu as fais? Qui es-tu?

Yuden: POING INFERNAL DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Zephyr: Un Chasseur de Dragon!

Il se prend le coup de pleins fouet mais il fait des acrobaties pour se réceptionner prêts de Jackal se relevant furieux.

Jackal: Sale ordure!

Yuden: Moi...je suis Yuden Dragnir!

Il montre alors le tatouage de sa guilde surprenant les deux mages.

Yuden: Et je suis un mage de Fairy Tail!

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant nous aurons droit à l'affrontement entre Yuden et Zephyr alors que Tempester et ses acolytes entre en scène. Crow et Raven vont devoir se battre eux aussi pour garder en sécurité le Palais Royal attaqué par Tartaros, la guerre contre la guilde de noir est ouverte dans le prochain chapitre "Le Démon du Temp".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre et merci à toi Breizhdragon pour ta review: ce que je fume c'est de l'air frais et polluée par les voitures et les usines chimique ^^. J'espère revoir d'autres de tes review et merci d'être là.**


	193. Chapitre 193: Le Démon du Temps

**L'arc Tartaros continue le Conseil décimé par Zephyr et Jackal ils doivent affronter Yuden qui va vite se retrouver en difficulté face à la puissante magie du Mage de Tartaros. Pendant ce temps au Palais Royal Tartaros lance un autre offensive visant à priver Fiore de son gouvernements, pour ainsi instauré leurs puissances alors que l'on a droit à un voyage dans les souvenirs de Raven.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 193: Le Démon du Temps.**

Zephyr observe Yuden prêts à se battre alors que Jackal observe la scène surpris.

Jackal: Fairy Tail...vous êtes ceux qui ont vaincu Kali; Narcis et Kardinal!

Zephyr: Vous n'êtes pas très impressionnant. Regardez ce qu'en quelques seconde nous avons faits, nous avons privée les guildes officiel de leurs si précieux Conseil magique!

Lahar: Sale monstre!

Zephyr: Oh quel langage nous aimons nous faire appeler Démon! Monstre nous laissons ça aux créatures de Darkness!

Makarof: Que gagnerez-vous en éliminant le Conseil Magique?!

Jackal: Le Conseil? c'est seulement une des cibles secondaires avec la Capital!

Yuden est surpris en entendant la phrase de Jackal.

Yuden: La Capital...CROCUS! Vous voulez vous en prendre à la royauté!

Zephyr: Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour ça!

Pendant ce temps au Palais Royal Jade est en trains de jouer avec son fils Lapis dans les jardins royaux, sous l'œil vigilant de Shinroi et Yuki.

Shinroi: T'y crois ça...si jamais...

Yuki: Sa expliquerait pas mal de chose oui mais...

Une explosion se produit dans une tour du Palais Crow fut réveillé en trombe, Yuki et Shinroi virent alors la tour en flamme.

Yuki: C'était quoi ça!

Shinroi: Le Palais est attaqué!

Raven attendant prêts de son frère se lève.

Crow: Raven...

Raven: Reste là!

Elle sort pour voir les gardes s'agiter dans tous les sens elle attrape l'un d'eux par l'épaule.

Raven: Au rapport!

Garde: Le Palais est attaqué!

Raven: Quoi! Loup affamée rassemblement!

Son unités se rassemblent.

Raven: Notre mission est de nous occuper de la sécurité du Prince et de la Princesse, ainsi que de sa Majesté!

Kama: Nappar, Sardean et moi allons chez le Roi.

Raven: Bien Kamika, Cosmos vous me suivez on va protéger la Princesse et le Prince.

Cosmos: Bien re...

Une autre explosion secoue le Palais dans les jardins Lapis est blottit contre sa mère terrifier. Elle est rejoins par Raven, Cosmos et Kamika.

Raven: Princesse vous allez bien?

Jade: Je ne sais pas...que se passe t-il?

Cosmos: Des intrus...on est attaqué!

Voix: Attaqué est un euphémisme...

 _"OST Nine Demons Gate of Hell-Fairy Tail"_

Ils virent alors tout autour du jardin des gros morceaux de miroir émerger du sol et les encercler, Kamika sort alors des morceaux de papier.

Kamika: Explosion !

Les morceaux se collent aux miroir et explose mais rien ne se passe les miroirs sont intactes.

Kamika: Quoi?

Voix: Miroir du passé! Foudre du Démon des Mers!

De la foudre s'échappe des miroirs et veut frapper la magicienne mais des plantes les protègent plus haut Crow vit les miroir, et le groupe de sa sœur piégée.

Crow: Jellal...je...je dois les prévenir...qu'ils nous viennent en aide.

Il se heurte à des Soldat de Tartaros des guerriers dans des armures grises avec deux lentilles rouge servant d'yeux.

Soldat de Tartaros: Le Royaume va tombé!

Crow recule se tenant la tête douloureusement, mais les Soldats sont alors fauché par des pics de glace. Il vit alors Esmeralda arriver.

Esmeralda: Crow!

Crow: Que se passe t-il?

Esmeralda: Le Palais est attaqué par Tartaros! Voir même la ville entière est sous leur assaut!

Crow: Jellal et les autres...

Esmeralda: En chemin...mais on doit repousser les Soldat de Tartaros tu tiendras le coup?

Crow: Espérons-le...mes parents?

Esmeralda: En trains d'essayer de contenir les guerriers de Tartaros...on doit prévenir Crime Sorcière!

Crow: Je m'en charge...

Il créer alors un corbeau de glace et le fait s'envoler vers l'horizon.

Esmeralda: Pendant ce temps tentons de reprendre le terrain. On ne doit pas laisser la capital s'effondrer!

Dans la même salle du trône Arcadios, Nepper, Kama et Sardean sont sur le pieds de guerre devant la grande porte.

Toma: Ma fille...et Lapis?

Arcadios: Dans les jardins je vais les rejoindre...

Kama: Ils sont avec Raven messire. Ils sont en sécurité...

Voix: Plus pour longtemps!

La porte est enfoncer par la cruelle Kali qui s'avance souriante vers le Roi de Fiore, alors que Kama reconnue ce visage.

Kama: Toi! Tu es...Kali la sorcière d'Oracion Seis! Mais je te croyais...morte!

Kali: Hé bien je suis vivante...et flatté qu'on se souvienne de moi...

Arcadios: Que viens-tu faire ici!

Kali: Sa ne se voit pas! La royauté à assez fait son temps place à l'Âge des Démons de Tartaros! Place à Zeleph!

Toma: Zeleph!

Arcadios: Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occupez de toi ne voyez-vous pas que Darkness approche!

Kali: Darkness? Il n'est qu'un insecte face à END...le Démon ultime de Zeleph!

Nepper: Tu nous sous-estime! Goûte à mon acide!

Il envoie une vague d'acide sur Kali qui s'arrête à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Nepper: Comment?

Kali: Les Loup Affamée...j'ai entendu parler de vous...vous n'avez aucune chance.

Kama tente de le faucher mais il se fait alors frapper par un mur d'acide qui rejoins le camp de Kali et forme un serpent géant.

Kali: Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi! Eveil!

Les armures immobile entreposer dans la salle du trône brille d'une lueur violette et s'anime, ils s'avancent vers le groupe alors que Kali sourit. Dans Crocus la situation n'est pas mieux Sting et Rogue sont au beau milieu d'une scène de bataille.

Sting: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SACREE!

Il balaye les Soldats de Tartaros qui saccagent la ville des incendies se déclarant un peu partout.

Sting: C'est pas vrai ils sont nombreux ces types d'où ils viennent?

Rogue: Je ne sais pas mais on doit tous faire pour repousser leur assaut.

Sting: Heureusement que Mermaid Heel est aussi à Crocus.

Du côté de la guilde de Mermaid Heel Kagura balaye les mages de Tartaros avec son sabres, alors que Risley les écrase au sol grâce à sa magie. Millianna s'occupe d'un Soldat de Tartaros qui finit au sol son armure portant des marques de griffes.

Millianna: Ils sont nombreux!

Kagura: On dirait que Tartaros est plus agressif que ses congénères.

Voix: Et pas qu'un peu!

Ils virent une masse imposante s'écrase devant elles pur voir Ezel le Démon de Tartaros souriant aux mages de Mermaid Heel.

Ezel: On va massacrer chaque humain dans cet ville! Sa vas être énorme!

Amy rester en retrait vit la scène alors que Millianna et Kagura observe le Démon;

Millianna: T'es qui toi?

Ezel: Une mage qui ignore qui je suis! Je suis Ezel le Roi de l'Epée et l'une des 12 Portes de Tartaros!

Kagura: Le Roi de l'Epée vraiment? A quel point?

Ezel: Tu vas vite le savoir! ONIMARU!

Ses bras se transforme en d'immense lame qu'il utilise sur les sirènes qui esquive de justesse l'attaque démolissant plusieurs habitations, Amy s'écarte rapidement du chemin de l'attaque alors que Kagura vit les dégâts.

Kagura: Quel force!

Ezel: Gihi! Je vais m'occuper de vous découper en rondelles! TAPIS DE LAME!

Des épées noir sortent du sol pour tenter de les transpercer mais Kagura tente d'attaquer Ezel qui bloque son assaut avec deux de ses bras, avec deux autres il créer deux autres épées mais celles-ci sont immobilisé par Millianna.

Millianna: Pas si vite mon gros!

Ezel: Toi petite peste! Tu crois que sa suffira!

Avec une autre paire de bras il tend ses lames à plate.

Ezel: ONIMARU!

Il créer une autre déferlante forçant les deux mages à lâcher prises, Amy entend alors des hurlements elle les suit et se cache pour voir une maison couverte de glace. De celle-ci en sort deux Soldat de la Chasse Sauvage, son cœur s'accélère par la peur d'être vue les deux Guerriers ont une femme le ventre légèrement arrondie qu'ils tirent par les cheveux.

Femme: PITIEZ! LÂCHEZ-MOI...JE...JE SUIS ENCEINTE!

Les Soldats disparaissent dans le portail rapidement avec leurs prisonnières sous les yeux terrifier d'Amy.

Amy: Que...que...que font-ils...avec elles?

 _"OST Fairy Tail-_

Pendant ce temps dans les ruines du Conseil Magique Yuden se tient toujours devant Zephyr souriant et Jackal ricanant.

Jackal: Vous aurez bientôt plus rien à défendre! Votre gouvernement va tomber!

Yuden: Pour ça faudrat d'abord faire tomber Fairy Tail!

Zephyr: Je tiens le pari! Tu es l'un des plus fort si je ne m'abuse...Jackal replie-toi va te préparer pour les autres vieux débris du Conseil...

Jackal: T'es sûre de pouvoir le gérer?

Zephyr: Tu oublies que je suis le second plus forts...si on oublie END.

Jackal rit avant de s'en aller laissant Zephyr face à Yuden.

Yuden: Reculez maître! Je me charge de ce guignol!

Ayumi: Yuden...

Lahar: Viens Ayumi on doit pas rester là tu sais qu'il y va toujours à fond!

 _"OST Fairy Tail- Tempester the Immortal"_

Ils s'écartent rapidement du chemin laissant le champ à Yuden et Zephyr qui lâche un sourire.

Zephyr: Tu es prêts j'y vais!

Il fonce sur lui pour l'attaquer comme Yuden qui arme son poings entourée de flamme, Zephyr tente de le griffer avec ses griffes mais il bloque son coup avant de lui décocher une droite dans la mâchoire.

Yuden: Bouffe ça!

Zephyr: Minable!

Il passe dans le dos de Yuden et entaille son dos avec ses griffes.

Zephyr: Tu es trop brutal! ZA WARUDO TOKI WO TOMARE!

L'instant se fige et il en profite pour attaquer une deuxième fois Yuden dans le dos, il revient alors face à Yuden souriant.

Zephyr: TOKI WO UGOKIDESU.

Le temps reprend son cours et Yuden sentit alors la deuxième attaque de Zephyr et se met à genoux, son dos en sang et marqué par les attaques de Zephyr sous les yeux des témoins partit plus loin.

Makarof: Yuden!

Lahar: Incroyable...je...je ne l'ai pas vue se déplacer! Comment il a fait?

Drandbalt est horrifiée la situation est catastrophique pour tous le monde, Yuden se relève prêt à se battre.

Zephyr: Inutile d'essayer de m'atteindre Chasseur de Dragons!

Yuden: Ah ouais...ben on va voir ça quand je t'aurais cramer! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Zephyr: Pauvre idiot! COULOIR TEMPORELLE!

Il créer alors une zone juste entre lui et Yuden les flammes de Yuden la traverse et disparaissent en un instant.

Yuden: Quoi?

Zephyr: COULOIR TEMPORELLE INVERSE!

La zone recrache les flammes de Yuden le touchant il recule permettant à Zephyr de l'attaquer une nouvelle fois.

Zephyr: ZA WARUDO TOKI WO TOMARE!

Il fige l'instant et attaque alors plusieurs fois Yuden avec ses griffes, le Chasseur de Dragons se prit chaque coup sans avoir une chance de riposter. L'instant reprend et Yuden se tient alors les côtes entailler par les griffes de Zephyr souriant. Makarof avait le regard blême devant la scène.

Ayumi: Comment il fait?

Makarof: Je crois...qu'il a la faculté d'arrêter le temps!

Lahar et ses deux compagnons observent Makarof blême serrant les poings.

Makarof: Pendant une fraction de seconde seulement il peut neutraliser ses adversaires et les attaquer sans qu'ils puissent se défendre où contre-attaquer.

Drandbalt: QUOI C'EST UNE BLAGUE!

Makarof: Je suis tout a fait sérieux...ce mage risque d'être l'adversaire le plus difficile que Yuden ai eu a affronter!

Yuden se tient prêts face à Zephyr riant.

Zephyr: Tu es coriace je l'admets.

Yuden: T'as encore rien vue...j'abandonnerais pas face à un psychopathe comme toi! Je n'ai jamais abandonné un combat de ma vie et sa commencera pas maintenant!

Zephyr: Pauvre sot...tu l'auras voulut! Tu m'oblige à employé une technique dévastatrice tu ne t'en relèvera pas!

Il arrête alors le temps et autour de Yuden se tient douze Zephyr qui fonce et sur Yuden un a un et lui donne un coup de ses puissantes griffes. Le temps reprend son cours et les témoins virent Yuden s'écraser au sol lentement, Chibi est horrifiée comme Makarof.

Makarof: YUDEN!

Chibi: YUDEN NON!

Le sang s'échappe des multiples entailles sur son corps alors que Zephyr se tient devant lui souriant.

Zephyr: Tu es faibles...si tout les mages de ta guilde sont comme toi...sa sera un plaisir de tous les massacrer un à un...mais là vois-tu je suis attendu alors...adieu petit dragon!

Il se retourne et tend sa main vers l'avant pour faire apparaître un portail qu'il franchit, Makarof et Chibi rejoignent Yuden. Le carnage sous les yeux d'Ayumi et le corps décapiter d'Ork la fait s'évanouir.  
Pendant ce temps à Crocus la guilde de Mermaid Heel recule face aux assauts d'Ezel qui dévaste une grande partie de la ville, Alanya utilise sa toile pour bloquer la chute d'un bâtiment sur des civiles.

Alanya: Partez vite!

Ils partent laissant les magicienne face à Ezel qui éclate de rire.

Ezel: Vous êtes pitoyable vous pensez que vous pourrez arrêter Tartaros!

Voix: Ezel!

Ezel se retourne pour faire face à Zephyr.

Ezel: Zephyr t'as déjà finie?

Zephyr: Il n'y avait rien de difficile, tu as finie?

Ezel: Laisse-moi juste faire le ménage! Ravage tout! CYCLONE DE LAME!

Il provoque une bourrasque de coups qui saccage ce qu'il reste de la zone de Crocus, alors que du côté de Sabertooth Sting et Rogue virent la vague arriver jusqu'à eux. Ils sont alors envoyé au sol laissant libre accès au Palais où se trouve Narcis qui affronte encore Raven, Cosmo et Kamika.

Cosmo: Allez-y mes plantes attaqué!

Des ronces attaques alors les miroir de Narcis qui rit alors qu'il sort d'un miroir.

Narcis: Pitoyable! MIROIR DU PASSE: RAVAGE DU DIEU DE LA FOUDRE!

De la foudre s'abat sur les jardins Raven rapidement rejoins Narcis son épée brandit prêt à le toucher, mais elle taille dans une réplique qui éclate en morceau de verre laissant Narcis émerger souriant d'un miroir.

Narcis: Tu es bien impulsive pour une si jolie fleure comme toi! TEMPÊTE DES MIROIR!

Crow observe alors Narcis briser les miroir et tous les morceaux de verre se jette sur Raven qui fut taillader par les morceaux de verre.

Raven: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Crow: RAVEN!

Celle-ci tombe un genoux au sol le corps parcourut d'entaille sanglante.

Kamika et Cosmo: CAPITAINE RAVEN!

Raven se redresse prête à se battre.

Narcis: PRISON INFINIE DES MIROIRS!

Un dôme de miroir entoure Raven en sang elle observe son reflet dans chacun des miroir prête à se battre.

Raven: Montre-toi...sale...lâche!

 _Narcis: Moi lâche? Voyons...ne serais-tu pas celle qui a survécu en te comportant comme une lâche?_

Raven: Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

 _Narcis: Oh vraiment?_

Un miroir la montre plus jeune adolescente se tenant debout le visage en larmes une balafre sanglante parcourant son visage des souvenirs atroces lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Son village est en alerte la cloche sonne les habitants rentre chez eux, elle se trouve sur un balcon elle voyait le nuage glacé s'approchant de son village._

 _Raven: Papa! Maman que se passe t-il?_

 _Shinroi: Une menace approche Raven...une menace trop grande pour notre clan..._

 _Raven: Quoi mais de quoi tu parles?_

 _Yuki se penche sur le balcon et eu un frisson._

 _Yuki: Shinroi...cette sensation...la magie...il y a une magie différentes de la Chasse Sauvage._

 _Raven eu un frisson._

 _Raven: La Chasse Sauvage? Mais...je...je croyais que..._

 _Shinroi se met à genoux face à Raven._

 _Shinroi: Tu dois aller chercher ton petit frère et met le en sécurité._

 _Raven: D'accord...mais je vais me battre!_

 _La porte est alors enfoncé d'une traite Shinroi et Yuki virent alors l'individu qui l'a enfoncé, un homme imposant portant un ensemble rouge il avait trois paire de bras ses yeux rouge et sa voix forte qui résonne dans toutes la forteresse._

 _Voix: Venez affrontez votre destin clan Akuma!_

 _Une autre forme plus petite se glisse alors que les guerrier de la Chasse Sauvage arrive dans le village, la forme vêtue seulement d'une cape noir avait la taille d'un enfant il rejoins l'homme imposant qui avec un de ses bras le prit sur son dos Shinroi recule._

 _Shinroi: Je le crois pas..._

 _Yuki: Ce n'est pas..._

 _Shinroi: Gilgamesh...le Guerrier aux Milles épées!_

 _Gilgamesh vit des guerriers s'approcher de lui Raven vit l'enfant assis sur le dos de Gilgamesh. L'un d'eux tente de l'attaquer mais rapidement le guerrier sort six puissante lame avec lesquelles il tuent rapidement tous les guerriers face à lui. Un Commandant de la Chasse arrive portant un masque de tête de mort et entourée d'un brouillard sombre._

 _Commandant de la Chasse Sauvage: MASSACREZ-LES TOUS! Toi occupe-toi des deux amis de la Déesse!_

 _Il s'adresse à l'enfant qui pose sa main sur l'épaule de Gilgamesh._

 _Gilgamesh: C'est comme si c'était fait!_

 _Il saute et démolie la façade pour arriver devant Shinroi, Yuki et Raven alors que Crow arrive._

 _Crow Fiore: Grande soeur?_

 _Raven est paralyse l'imposant guerrier aux six lames se tient face à elle._

 _Yuki: Raven! COURS!_

 _Raven: Viens petit frère!_

 _Gilgamesh: Pas si vite! ENKIDU!_

 _"OST Final Fantasy 13-2 Clash on the Big Bridge"_

 _Un gigantesque loup arrive son pelage rouge et ses yeux elles aussi teinté de la même couleur montre l'aspect menaçant de la créature. Raven recule avec Crow alors que Yuki fait face à Enkidu._

 _Yuki: Pas si vite mon loulou!_

 _Shinroi se tient devant Gilgamesh et vit l'enfant._

 _Shinroi: Toi...c'est toi qui l'a appelé hein?_

 _Il ne répond rien alors que Gilgamesh s'avance et attaque Shinroi qui utilise sa magie et le sol se déplace pour le faire esquiver l'assaut de Gilgamesh, celui-ci utilise ses autres bras en faisant danser ses épées autour de lui pour toucher le chef du clan Akuma. Celui-ci utilise alors sa magie et créer deux lames orangé et attaque Gilgamesh pour bloquer ses attaques, Yuki quand à elle doit lutter contre un loup d'une taille imposante elle le saisit au cou et l'envoie contre un mur pour dégager une voie._

 _Yuki: RAVEN COURS! MET TON FRERE A L'ABRIS!_

 _Raven tremble la peur mais aussi l'envie de la bataille la pousse à vouloir aider ses parents, elle choisit alors la voie du guerrier.  
_

 _Raven: Crow...va te cacher!_

 _yuki et Shinroi sont surpris comme Gilgamesh qui vit la jeune guerrière dégainer un sabre._

 _Yuki: Non Raven!_

 _Raven: Je suis une guerrière! Je me battrais! Va te cacher Crow!_

 _Crow obéit et s'en va alors que Gilgamesh abat deux de ses épées au sol et projette Shinroi dans les air avant de le dégager d'un coup._

 _Yuki: SHINROI!_

 _Elle est alors immobilisé par Enkidu qui lui saute dessus, elle le retient mais vit sa fille faire face à Gilgamesh._

 _Gilgamesh: Pauvre sotte! Tu te dresses devant le meilleur guerrier de l'Univers! GILGAMESH! J'ai rassemblé les armes des guerriers que j'ai affronté! JAMAIS je n'ai connue la défaite!_

 _Raven: Tu vas la connaître maintenant!_

 _Gilgamesh se tient prêt d'une rapidité époustouflante elle attaque Gilgamesh qui bloque son assaut, l'enfant sur son épaule observe la jeune guerrière qui attaque Gilgamesh qui bloque chaque assaut rapidement.  
_

 _Gilgamesh: Tu es rapide je l'admets!_

 _Raven: Je suis née pour le combat!_

 _Elle se déplace rapidement et tente d'atteindre Gilgamesh qui bloque chacun de ses coups, il profite d'une seconde d'inattention pour bloquer la voie à Raven et la bousculer avec l'une de ses épées._

 _Gilgamesh: Tes mouvements sont prévisibles!_

 _Raven observe l'enfant sur l'épaule de Gilgamesh l'observant._

 _Raven: Dans ce cas je vais m'attaquer à lui!_

 _Elle fonce sur l'enfant mais Gilgamesh créer un mur avec ses épées et en profite pour la propulser au sol._

 _Gilgamesh: Ne pense même pas pouvoir le toucher! ENKIDU!_

 _Enkidu arrive vers Gilgamesh l'enfant grimpe sur son dos alors que Yuki rejoins Shinroi grognant de douleurs._

 _Shinroi: Yuki...Crow...Raven..._

 _Il vit sa fille face à Gilgamesh alors qu'Enkidu garde l'enfant en sécurité laissant Raven face à Gilgamesh._

 _Gilgamesh: Seul les vrais lâche s'attaque à un enfant! Je ne saurais le tolérée!_

 _Il attaque Raven rapidement qui esquive ses mouvements rapidement et tente de l'atteindre mais Gilgamesh plus rapide malgré sa taille imposante évite de justesse l'assaut. Il vit Raven foncer sur lui mais il saute dans les airs pour arriver derrière elles et la frapper avec sa lame, Raven roule sur le sol mais se rétablit pour éviter les lames de Gilgamesh qui s'abat sur elle._

 _Raven: Merde!_

 _Gilgamesh: Tremble mécréante! TECHNIQUE DES MILLES LAMES SACREE!_

 _Il attaque alors Raven avec ses lames très rapidement, celle-ci esquive les assauts comme elle peut mais Gilgamesh brandit son épée et parvient à envoyer Raven contre un mur._

 _Gilgamesh: Enkidu!_

 _Enkidu arrive prêts de son maître et l'enfant créer une barrière autour de lui et Enkidu alors que Gilgamesh sort une lame dorée avec un soleil au bouts du manche._

 _Gilgamesh: TECHNIQUE DE LA LAME SECRETE: SOLARIS!_

 _"Fin OST"_

 _Il y eu un flash puis une explosion Raven se souvient c'être réveillé dans les décombres de sa maison, elle se glisse dans les débris et vit une scène qui la marqua à vit le Commandant de la Chasse Sauvage en compagnie de Gilgamesh, l'enfant et Enkidu mais aussi de son petit frère saisit aux bras par des Soldats._

 _Commandant de la Chasse Sauvage: Vous l'avez attrapé alors qu'il tenté de s'enfuir? Bien..._

 _Raven: Crow..._

 _Elle veut sortir mais se retrouve alors bloqué par un mur magique, elle vit l'enfant l'observe discrètement alors qu'elle vit son frère l'instant d'après être égorgé sous ses yeux elle hurle à plein poumons sa rage._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Raven hurle à plein poumons alors que ses yeux se tapissent de larmes en revoyant ce souvenirs.

 _Narcis: Exacte...tu as choisis la violence et cela à coûter la vie de ton petit frère!_

Raven tremble depuis longtemps elle n'avait plus ressentit la détresse, elle ne vit pas de l'un des miroir sortir une masse imposante. A l'extérieur du dôme tous le monde vit le dôme éclater, Yuki et Shinroi en hauteur virent avec horreur leurs filles face à un Gilgamesh qui devint transparent avant de disparaître. Narcis réapparaît souriant.

Kamika: CAPITAINE!

Raven était allongé au sol le sang se répandent autour d'elle, alors que Kamika et Cosmos sont rapidement désarmées laissant Jade et Lapis à la merci de Narcis souriant.

Narcis: Je vous tiens...

Yuki et Shinroi rejoignent la Princesse et le Prince.

Shinroi: Toi!

Narcis: Voilà qui risque de compliquer la tâche!

Yuki se craque les poings mais une voix résonna.

Voix: ZA WARUDO TOKI WO TOMARE!

L'instant d'après Narcis vit alors Shinroi et Yuki au sol en sang eux aussi, il se retourne et vit Zephyr souriant.

Narcis: Ah te voilà...dois-je présumé que...

Narcis: Le Conseil à été...

Voix: RAVEN! PAPA! MAMAN!

Ils virent Crow furieux face à eux prêt à se battre.

Crow: Sale monstre!

Raven murmure légèrement.

Raven: Crow...va t-en...ne...ne reste pas là...

Crow observe Raven ce qui suffit à Narcis pour créer un miroir et une réplique illusoire de Crow qui l'assome sans difficulté, les deux Démons se tournent vers Lapis et Jade.

Jade: Par pitié...laissez mon fils...il est innocent...

Zephyr: Allons...vous et ce petit allez avoir la chance de voir le QG de Tartaros avec votre très chère père et compagnon...Kali?

Narcis: Elle doit avoir finie à l'heure qu'il est.

En effet dans la salle du trône Sardean, Nepper et Kama sont tous au sol très sérieusement blessé. Les gardes sont la plus part en morceaux déchiqueter le sang et des morceaux de membres traîne un peu partout alors qu'un immense colosse de matière verte saisit le Roi Toma et Arcadios inconscient. Kali observe le roi souriante.

Kali: Majesté...vous avez perdu.

Pendant ce temps aux ruines du Conseil les renforts sont arrivées et déblaie ce qu'il reste, Yuden est transporté sur un civière.

Agent: Où l'emmène t-on?

Makarof: A Fairy Tail...

Un Agent arrive alors vers Lahar et Drandbalt.

Agent du Conseil: Messire Lahar! Nous avons un énorme problème!

Lahar: Le Conseil est détruit...et ses membres morts...rien ne peut être pire...

Agent du Conseil: Seigneur Lahar...il y a eu une brèche de sécurité à la Prison du Conseil!

Lahar: QUOI?! Où? Qui?

Agent du Conseil: Quoi messire...ils ont emporté un objet...

Drandbalt fut horrifiée car il sut ce qu'il c'est passé

Drandbalt: Non...c'est quand même pas!

A la prison du Conseil dans une salle où se trouvait autrefois la roche magique se trouve de la glace et des corps de garde évacué sous les yeux de Drandbalt et Lahar. Pendant que dans le repaire de la Chasse Eredin arrive devant la roche vibrante de magie maléfique.

Eredin: Bientôt...vous serez libre...maître.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre désolée pour l'attente mais j'avais des examens en espérant que sa vous a plus je vous dis à la prochain pour le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail où Luxus et l'Unité Raijin sont face au puissant Tempester pendant que le Royaume est dans le chaos à cause de Tartaros tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Chaos à Fiore".**

 **Merci à ceux continuant de lire et suivre ma fic à la prochaine tchao.**


	194. Chapitre 194: Chaos à Fiore

**L'arc Tartaros continue Crocus et le reste de Fiore est plongé dans le chaos privé de Conseil et de la famille royal, il est temps pour Tempester d'entrée en action et d'empirer les choses. Fairy Tail est plongé dans le combat le plus féroce qu'ils ont participé jusqu'à maintenant.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 194: Chaos à Fiore.**

A Crocus la situation retrouve un léger semblant de calme mais les dégâts de la bataille contre les membres de Tartaros sont grand, sans compter que la famille royal à été enlevé par les mages de Tartaros. Crow reprend conscience dans une chambre la tête douloureuse, il se redresse et vit ses parents à ses côtés.

Yuki: Crow!

Shinroi: Tu vas bien?

Crow: Moi sa vas...mais que c'est-il passé?

Voix: Ce qu'il c'est passé! C'est que le Royaume entier est plongé dans le chaos.

Crow est surpris alors qu'il vit Jellal et Jycrain arriver avec Precht.

Crow: Jellal, Jycrain!

Jellal: Crow ravie de te revoir debout...parce que la situation n'a rien de réjouissante...

Crow: Raven...où est-elle?

Shinroi: Elle se repose...l'attaque du mage de Tartaros l'a profondément marqué...elle a revue la destruction de notre village...

Crow: J'ai peu d'information sur la destruction du clan d'ici...dans mon monde ce sont la Chasse Sauvage qui ont tous saccagé.

Yuki: Pour nous c'est une factions de l'Armée de Darkness appelée le Culte Sombre une partie de la Chasse Sauvage sous les ordres d'un puissant magicien nommé Abraxas.

Crow: Abraxas...

Shinroi: Exacte...Abraxas est un des Commandants les plus gradées de la Chasse Sauvage, il est même proche du cercle privé de Darkness. Il est arrivé avec un autre mage à la puissance incommensurable...on avait aucune chance contre lui...

Crow: Je vois...

Jycrain: Mais les choses sont pires que ce qu'on peut imaginer...dans la bataille Tartaros à enlevé toute la famille Royal: le roi, Arcadios, la Princesse Jade et le Prince Lapis...

Crow se frotte la tête et se rappelle de Zephyr.

Crow: Attendez...il...il y avait ces mages de Tartaros...ce type...je n'ai même pas eu le temps de bouger...il m'a mis KO.

Precht: Peux-tu nous les décrire?

Shinroi: L'un d'eux...il ressemblait étrangement à Narcis...

Precht est choqué.

Precht: Quoi Narcis! Impossible!

Crow: Une connaissance à vous?

Precht: Un mage de Grimoire Hearth il manipule la magie des miroir et peut les utiliser pour lancer des sorts dévastateurs, voir plonger ses adversaires dans leurs souvenirs le plus douloureux et les torturer mentalement avec.

Crow est horrifiée de l'entendre il se relève mais se tient la côte douloureusement.

Crow: Gra...la vache...

Yuki: Reste allongé Crow!

Crow: Pas question...on...on doit protéger la météorite...de...

Jellal: Trop tard...

Crow observe Jycrain et Jella qui baisse le regard.

Yuki: Comment ça trop tard?

Precht: Drandbalt nous a envoyé un message...les nouvelles sont catastrophique...deux mages de Tartaros sont allé à Era et on anéantit le Conseil Magique.

Crow: QUOI?!

Esmeralda qui vient d'arriver entend les paroles de Precht.

Esmeralda: Quoi...il...il n'y a plus de Conseil? Tu es sûre?

Jycrain: Tous les membres du Conseil actuelles sont morts...tué par deux mages de Tartaros...selon eux l'un d'eux s'appellerait Jackal et l'autre Zephyr...et il aurait mis une raclée à Yuden en un rien de temps.

Le groupe est horrifiée de l'entendre Shinroi s'adosse au mur, Yuki se ronge les ongles inquiète.

Yuki: Impossible...comment?

Jellal: Selon Makarof il utiliserait une magie basé sur le Temp...mais sa reste vague quand à son utilisation en tous cas c'est un adversaire dangereux.

Jycrain: Sabertooth et Mermaid Heel ont aussi confirmé qu'il y avait un autre mage à Crocus, enfin mage c'est peut dire un certain Ezel et ce serait un des membres principaux de Tartaros mais on a envoyé Cobra et les autres enquêter et...

Le groupe de Cobra entre dans la pièce.

Jellal: Cobra?

Cobra: Jellal ça crains!

Jycrain: Que se passe t-il?

Sorano: On...on a parlé avec certains membres des Loup Affamées...selon eux...Kali serait en vie...

Jycrain et Jellal sont horrifiée d'entendre ce nom.

Jycrain: KALI! Vous en êtes sûre?

Midnight: Totalement...on est autant choqué que toi...

Yuki: La situation peut-elle être plus désespérée?

Shinroi observe le groupe de Jycrain qui soupire avant de baisser tous le regard.

Shinroi: Jellal...

Jellal: Il nous a aussi...fait part d'un événement plus catastrophique...la Chasse Sauvage...a dérober la roche contenant le dernier fragment.

A ce moment l'effrois pénétra dans chacun des mages présent, pendant qu'à la prison Drandbalt ne pouvait qu'observer la pièce recouverte de glace avec les corps des gardes la protégeant. Lahar arrive juste après et vit son ami serrer les poings.

Lahar: Ayumi est en trains d'être soigné...et Yuden est repartit à Fairy Tail avec Makarof...il a décidé qu'il devait être soigner par Polyussica...

Drandbalt: Comment...sa a put se produire Lahar?

Lahar: De quoi tu parles?

Drandbalt: En seulement un jour...on viens de perdre le Conseil Magique, la Commandante des Garde Runique est blessé, le meilleur mage de Fairy Tail est en sale états et en plus le dernier fragment de l'âme du Dieu de l'Obscurité est désormais aux mains de l'ennemie...la situation ne pouvait pas être plus catastrophique...

Lahar baisse le regard.

Lahar: Alors on ne t'a pas dit...

Drandbalt se retourne soudainement.

Drandbalt: Dis quoi? Que se passe t-il Lahar?

Lahar: On viens de me l'annoncer...Crocus a était aussi attaqué par Tartaros...

Drandbalt est horrifiée de l'entendre.

Drandbalt: QUOI C'EST UNE BLAGUE! TU PLAISANTES J'ESPERE!

Lahar: Je le voudrais...mais c'est bien réel...et selon nos amis là-haut...la famille royal a été enlevé par Tartaros...le trône est sans dirigeant.

Drandbalt: QUOI! Mais...sire Arcadios!

Lahar: Aussi enlevé...ils ont bien prévue leur attaque sur deux front et maintenant qui sait ce que nous réserve la suite...

Un garde arrive à ce moment paniqué.

Garde Runique: SEIGNEUR NOUS AVONS UN PROBLEME!

Ils regardent le gardes surpris de son intervention.

Lahar: Que se passe t-il?

Garde Runique: La Flotte...du Conseil...elle...elle...

Drandbalt: Elle quoi parle!

 _"OST Nine Demon Gates of Hell-Fairy Tail"_

Bien plus tard les deux Commandants valide sont devant un charnier indescriptible sur l'étendue d'eau les restes de la flotte du Conseil Magique, les débris des navires sur l'étendue d'eau ainsi que de multiples corps qui sont extrait de l'eau.

Lahar: C'est pas vrai!

Drandbalt: Que c'est-il passé?

Chevalier Runique: Un mage...bizarre il a tout détruit en un seul instant...

Lahar: Les pertes?

Chevalier Runique: Une vingtaine d'homme et tous les navires de guerre...par chance ceux d'éclaireur sont encore intacte!

Lahar: Nous n'avons plus de flotte armée!

Chevalier Runique: Non Commandant...on a plus rien...

Drandbalt frappe sur la rambarde avec ces poings.

Drandbalt: C'est le chaos...Fiore n'a plus aucun moyen de défense!

Dans le siège de Tartaros le groupe de Narcis est revenue Kyouka et Sheyla sont toutes les deux dans une grande bibliothèque, quand ils virent leurs camarades arriver.

Kyouka: Alors?

Jackal: Mission accomplie! On a emmener nos invitées dans les cachots!

Ezel: C'était trop court! Je voulais encore m'amuser!

Kali: Arrête de penser seulement à la baston! Encore une chance que le Chasseur de Dragon de Fairy Tail n'était pas à Crocus.

Jackal: Oh tu parles du type qui t'a battu? Zephyr s'en est chargé en deux secondes!

Kali se tourne vers Zephyr souriant.

Kyouka: Vraiment?

Zephyr: Ce combat était d'une simplicité...mais je crois que le maître de Fairy Tail à comprit mon pouvoir.

Sheyla: On s'en moque personne ne peut t'arriver à la cheville et c'est tant mieux. La suite?

Kyouka: On doit attendre que Tempester et Torafuzar...

La grande porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître l'imposant Torafuzar les bras croisées.

Torafuzar: Me revoilà...

Sheyla: Tu as réussie?

Torafuzar: Il n'y a plus aucun navire de guerre qui reste...seulement les éclaireurs.

Kyouka: Sa suffira. Bien il ne reste plus que Tempester pour passer à la suite de notre plans.

Jackal: Ah au fait j'ai une petite surprise pour Lamy je l'ai récupérer sur le corps du vieux débris que t'as décapité Zephyr?

Il sort alors un petit coffret dans lequel se trouvait la mythique flûte de la Lullaby, Kyouka et les autres sont surpris de la voir.

Franmalt: La Lullaby!

Torafuzar: Notre frère est prisonnier...

Jackal: En tous cas elle est en sale états.

Kali: J'ai entendue dire qu'il a rencontré la Guilde de Fairy Tail...mais ai t-il de taille contre eux?

Kyouka: Tu oublies qu'elle a réussie à mettre toi et Narcis à notre niveau...après tous vous aviez disparut depuis 7 ans.

Franmalt: Je vais lui apporter en espérant qu'elle en est finie avec nos nouveaux membres...

 _"Fin OST"_

Pendant ce temps à la guilde de Fairy Tail les membres inconscient des événements qui venait de se produire, Mirajane sert des rafraîchissement avec Kinana souriante. Gajeel discute avec Reby dans un coin souriant comme elle, alors que Natsu a les bras croisé grognant.

Lucy: Natsu?

Nashi: Papa?

Grey: Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Natsu: Je sais pas...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver...

Aline: Quoi?

Natsu: Je sais pas mais...

La porte de la guilde s'ouvre alors violemment ils virent alors deux Chevalier Runique tenant une civière où se trouve allongé Yuden en mauvais états. Gildarts adossé contre une rambarde vit la scène horrifiée comme Natsu.

Natsu: YUDEN!

Lucy prit sa fille horrifiée contre elle alors que Chibi arrive vers Carla et Lena.

Lena: Chibi! Que c'est-il passé?

Wendy tremblant vit Yuden son corps couvert de blessure et ensanglanté, Makarof arrive juste après le regard sévère.

Makarof: L'infirmerie se trouve en haut.

Chevalier Runique: Bien.

Ils rejoignent l'infirmerie avec Yuden sous les yeux des mages.

Vanessa: Maître...c'est...c'est...

Natsu observe Makarof le regard sévère qu'il comprit, alors que Makarof observe Erza et Nala elles aussi sous le choc.

Makarof: Natsu va avec les autres chercher Polyussica le plus rapidement possible...Wendy...

Wendy: Je...je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle court rapidement en haut alors que Natsu quitte rapidement la guilde seul avec Happy et partent sous les yeux des mages.

Grey: Le vieux tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe!

Makarof: Il y a eu un accident...je ne dirais que lorsque tous le monde sera là...où sont Luxus, Angel et l'Unité Raijin?

Lisanna: Partis aider monsieur Yajima à son restaurant.

Makarof: Envoyer un message à Yajima immédiatement...et profitez-en pour le convier lui aussi à la guilde de toute urgence!

Roméo: Maître...que c'est-il passé?

Makarof: Il se passe Macao...que Tartaros viens de nous déclarer la guerre.

Pendant ce temps au Restaurant de Yajima a Harjeon celui-ci est dans sa cuisine quand il reçoit l'appel de Makarof, dans le restaurant l'Unité Raijin et Angel s'occupe des clients.

Bixrow: Dis donc Yuden aurait quand même put venir nous filer un coup de main...avec tous ses clients ils veulent sa cuisine.

Angel: Je te signal Bix que mon grand-père et lui sont à Era pour parler de Tartaros au Conseil.

Evergreen: Du coup on a pas vraiment le choix là.

 _"Ost Tempester the Immortal-Fairy Tail"_

A l'extérieur une forme massive s'approche du restaurant celle-ci n'est autre que Tempester, il observe l'enseigne du restaurant où Yajima sort des cuisines rapidement.

Yajima: Il faut que nous fermions exceptionnellement aujourd'hui!

Les clients et les mages sont surpris des paroles de Yajima le regard sérieux.

Yajima: Il y a eu un très grave accident...

Tempester: Que la terre tremble...et ensevelisse tous mes ennemies!

Il frappe le sol avec son poings provoquant un important tremblement de terre, à l'intérieur les mages sont secouées par la soudaine secousse Evergreen tombe au sol alors qu'Angel tend ses bras en voyant le bâtiment commencer à s'effondrer les clients terrifier se réfugie sous les tables.

Angel: Tiens bons...

Mais les secousses sont trop forts le bâtiment menace de s'écrouler mais Fried pose sa main au sol.

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre!

Tempester vit le bâtiment s'effondrer entièrement il soupire devant la scène.

Tempester: Tellement facile...

Il vit alors les débris être déblayé par la magie d'Angel qui fit face au Démon de Tartaros.

Angel: HE TOI!

Tempester: Encore vivant...impressionnant.

Les clients encore secoué virent le démon et tremble.

Bixrow: Partez d'ici vite!

Ils partent alors qu'Evergreen aide monsieur Yajima.

Evergreen: Vous allez bien?

Yajima: Sa vas...mais que c'est-il passé?

Angel faisait face à Tempester qui observe la Chasseuse de Dragon.

Angel: Qui es-tu?!

Tempester: Je ne sais pas...

Angel: Comment ça tu ne sais pas?

Tempester: Je ne me souviens plus de mon nom...mais je sais ce que je dois faire...je dois tuer l'ex conseiller Yajima!

Les mages sont surpris alors que Tempester enlève sa cape, Fried vit alors la marque de Tartaros comme Yajima.

Fried: Il appartient à Tartaros!

Yajima: Oui...il daigne enfin se montrer...

Angel: Tu lui veux quoi à monsieur Yajima?

Tempester: La seule chose que je sache...est en rapport...avec une chose appelé Face...

Yajima est horrifiée.

Yajima: Face!? Non...c'est pas possible...

Bixrow: Monsieur Yajima?

Tempester: Il doit mourir...

Il frappe dans ses mains provoquant une importante bourrasque qui brise les fenêtre des maisons aux alentours, les habitants reculent terrifier alors que Tempester créer un cyclone avec son bras et vise les mages.

Angel: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON COSMOS!

Elle utilise son souffle et parvient à bloquer l'attaque de Tempester.

Tempester: Tu es douée...mais je suis plus fort...

Il tends son bras dans des habitations et utilise son sort de tornade pour en démolir une, les habitants sont broyé par la magie de Tempester. Les mages de Fairy Tail sont horrifiées de voir la scène.

Bixrow: SALE MONSTRE!

Evergreen: Pourquoi t'as fais ça?!

Tempester: Elle ne peut pas protéger tous le monde...alors je tue tous les habitants pour que tu me laisses tué Yajima!

Fried: Ordure! Tu vas voi...

A cet instant Angel se jette sur Tempester et parvient à le frapper au visage, elle utilise sa magie de gravité pour l'envoyer dans un bâtiment vide et le compresser sur Tempester rapidement.

Angel: Tu dis quoi de ça hein?!

Une tornade apparaît à l'endroit où se trouve Tempester et souffle les décombres, elle vit Tempester parfaitement en forme.

Tempester: Tu as une magie intéréssante...mais la miennes est plus ravageuses! INCENDIE!

Il tends ses bras et des maisons prennent subitement feux tout autour d'Angel déconcentré permettant à Tempester de lui donner un coup de coude. Fried vit dans une maison une habitante sortir le corps en feu.

Femme: HAAAAAAAAA! A L'AIDE!

Fried: C'est pas vrai! Ecrit de l'Ombre que...

Une nouvelle explosion de feu tue la jeune femme sous les yeux de Fried et l'Unité Raijin, Yajima tremble en voyant l'acte de Tempester.

Tempester: Ces humains ne méritent pas notre compassion...

Angel: SALE!

Elle se fait frapper de pleins fouet par un cyclone lancer par Tempester, elle roule sur le sol quelques mètres avant de se reprendre.

Bixrow: On doit faire quelque chose!

Evergreen: Tu as raison...on va montrer à ce type ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à Fairy Tail!

Bixrow: J'espérais t'entendre dire ça! Allez-y mes bébés! FORMATION CARRE!

Evergreen: TIR MAGIQUE! LEPRECHAUN!

Fried: Ecrit de l'Ombre! PARALYSIE!

Les sorts pleuvent sur Tempester qui ne réagit pas celui-ci encaisse sans broncher les sorts.

Evergreen: C'est une blague!?

Tempester: Vous m'ennuyer vous...

Il tend ses bras provoquant le jaillissement de colonne de flamme qui frappe les trois mages sous les yeux de Yajima et Angel, qui revêt ses protections cosmique et revient à la charge sur Tempester celui-ci créer une tornade de flamme ardente qui ravage les habitations aux alentours.

Angel: DOME GRAVITATIONNELLE DU DRAGON COSMOS!

Un dôme entoure alors Tempester surpris puis une explosion eu lieu à son emplacement, Angel souffle un peut et observe ses camarades blessé de l'attaque de Tempester.

Angel: Fried...Bixrow...vous allez bien?

Fried grogne de douleurs et observe sa petite-amie.

Fried: Angel...

Angel ne vit pas Tempester surgir subitement et l'attraper à la gorge, la force qu'il exerce sur la gorge d'Angel l'empêche de parler.

Tempester: Ton attaque est impressionnante...mais mon corps peut encaisser n'importe quel attaque car celui-ci est fait de manière très spécial...

La foudre s'abat sur son bras le forçant à relâcher Angel et vit Luxus des sacs de courses posé à côté de lui.

Luxus: J'autorise personne à part Fried à poser la main sur ma soeur!

Angel: Luxus...

Tempester: Un mage...je vais me charger de toi rapidement.

Le bas de son corps s'entoure d'une tornade de flamme il fonce sur Luxus qui se déplace à l'aide de sa foudre et évite les assauts de Tempester, celui-ci sent alors les éclairs l'atteindre.

Tempester: QUOI?!

Luxus: Tu es lâche pour penser pouvoir t'en prendre à des innocents sans que Fairy Tail interviennent!

Angel observe son frère frapper violemment Tempester dans le dos le faisant s'écraser dans une maison en flamme, Tempester en surgit furieux.

Tempester: Meurs!

Il tends ses bras en créant des cyclone de feu qui fut bloquer par un mur d'éclair, Luxus se déplace rapidement derrière Tempester et d'un puissant coup le renvoie au sol Tempester en touchant le sol laisse s'échapper une gerbe de sang. Luxus se pose et observe le démon de Tartaros se relever.

Luxus: Tu as osé faire du mal à mes potes...tu vas morfler! PALAIS DU DRAGON DE LA FOUDRE!

Une pluie d'éclair s'abat alors sur la position de Luxus et Tempester qui est frappé de pleins fouet par l'assaut de Luxus et se retrouve au sol, de la fumée s'échappant de sa bouche.

 _"Fin OST"_

Luxus: Un problème de régler...

Angel: Lu...Luxus...

Elle se relève difficilement alors que Luxus s'approche mais Tempester se releva.

Luxus: Quoi t'en veux encore?

Tempester: Non...j'ai juste besoin...de sacrifier mon corps...pour mettre en place...la deuxième phase...

Le corps de Tempester brille d'une lueur violette alors que le sol se met à trembler, il grogne de douleurs sous les yeux de Luxus et Angel.

Luxus: C'est quoi encore ça!

Tempester: CATACLYSME! SPORE DEMONIAQUE!

A ce moment précis Drandbalt apparut et saisit les deux mages et disparut alors que Tempester explosa répandant une brume sombre sur la ville, les habitants commencent à suffoquer certains. Bien loin de la ville Angel et Luxus virent un groupement de Chevalier Runique autour de leurs camarades et monsieur Yajima.

Luxus: Drandbalt!

Drandbalt: J'ai fait ce que j'ai put...maintenant!

Ils virent alors un dôme magique être déployer tout autour de la ville empêchant les particules de s'échapper.

Angel: Que faites vous?

Drandbalt: On empêche les particules anti-magique de quitter la zone!

Luxus: Quoi et les personnes encore à Hargeon?!

Drandbalt: On en a évacué une bonne partie...mais pour les autres c'est trop tard...

Angel furieuse se lève et l'attrape par le col.

Angel: TU TE FOUS DE NOUS! LE CONSEIL VA LAISSEZ CES GENS CREVER!

Luxus: Angel...

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa soeur furieuse qui vit le regard de Drandbalt.

Drandbalt: Ce n'est pas le Conseil qui m'envoie...on a repérée la foudre de Luxus et les explosions...alors on est venue rapidement...

Yajima: J'ai eu un message de Mabot...il avait l'air en panique...

Luxus: Un message du vieux? Au sujet de Tartaros?

Drandbalt: Plus ou moins...Tartaros à anéantit le Conseil magique...et a enlevé la famille royal de Fiore...

Cette déclaration résonna comme un coup de tonnerre pour les mages de Fairy Tail et Yajima.

Luxus: Quoi...

Drandbalt: Le Conseil n'existe plus...et le pire...Yuden est grièvement blessé...

Luxus et Angel sont horrifiées de l'entendre comme l'Unité Raijin, l'avenirs s'assombrit pour Fiore alors que les habitants restant à Hargeon s'effondre comme des mouches. Dans un liens reculé de tous des guerriers de la Chasse Sauvage apporte la roche aux Généraux qui virent la météorite Caranthir pose sa main dessus et sent l'énergie maléfique s'intensifier.

Caranthir: L'énergie maléfique engendré ne cesse de grandir...mais la roche possède un pouvoir très puissant...même moi je ne pourrais rien y faire...

La Main Noire: Alors laissons le soins à Tartaros d'ouvrir en grand les portes de l'Enfer...et à Bahamuth de s'occuper de l'accueillir!

Dans une partie très éloignée de Fiore une femme se trouve souriante au milieux d'un charnier, son corps portant des tatouages aux multiples couleurs mais surtout des veines noires qui parcours ses bras, son cou, son ventre et son visage. Elle portait une tenue sombre une sorte de voile couvrant le bas et un gilet noire couvrant son buste mais suffisamment ferme pour cacher sa poitrine rivalisant avec Mirajane, elle avait des yeux argent et des cheveux court multicolore. Elle avait aussi une cicatrice sur son flanc passant par son épaule jusqu'à son visage qui se pare d'un sourire.

Femme: On va bien s'amuser tonton.

Son bras se recouvre de Corruption qu'elle envoie dans un tas de cadavre qui se fait progressivement infecté, les corps mutent pour former des Démons de Corruption. La femme sourit avant de se changer en un gigantesque dragon bien connue son corps parcourut de veines de toutes couleurs en plus de quelques veines noirs sur ses écailles, Bahamuth prit son envol pendant que les nouveaux serviteur de Darkness se lève.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre en espérant qu'il vous est plus dans la suite nous retrouverons Fairy Tail faisant face aux conséquences de l'attaque de Tartaros, alors que la guilde se sépare pour aller protéger les anciens membres du Conseil Magique a commencer à Michelo un Conseiller détestant la guilde mais la situation prend une autre tournure lorsque Jackal intervient et pousse Lucy à faire un choix cornéliens. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Jackal vs Natsu".**

 **Merci de continuer de lire ma fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchâo.**


	195. Chapitre 195: Jackal vs Natsu

**L'arc Tartaros continue Fiore désormais privé d'armée et de plans les mages de Fairy Tail et les autres guildes de Fiore doivent s'organiser pour protéger les anciens Conseiller alors que Tartaros retrouve l'un des leurs. Une bataille explosive est à venir alors que Raven tente de se reprendre pour mener une contre-attaque contre Tartaros.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 195: Jackal vs Natsu.**

 _"OST Nine Demons Gates of Hell-Fairy Tail"_

Dans le laboratoire du QG de Tartaros Kyouka, Franmalt et Narcis arrivent dans l'immense sale remplie d'incubateur; ils virent leurs camarades Lamy en trains de scruter un incubateur.

Kyouka: Lamy tu nous a demandé de venir pour quel raison?

Lamy: Pour vous prévenir que Tempester est rentrée.

Ils virent en effet le démon dans un incubateur en trains de se régénérer.

Franmalt: Quoi?! Mais tu as sacrifié ton corps pour tuer UN conseiller!

Tempester: Je n'ai pas eu le choix...j'ai rencontré des mages très puissant.

Narcis: Des mages?

Tempester: Oui...ils disaient appartenir à Fairy Tail...l'un d'eux maîtrise la foudre je n'ai eu aucune chance...

Narcis: La foudre...sans doute ce Chasseur de Dragon! Luxus Dreyar!

Lamy: Tu veux dire celui qui t'as vaincue.

Elle se moque de son camarade qui la menace d'un grognement.

Kyouka: Fairy Tail? Ils nous ont déjà causé pas mal de soucis...mais l'un de leurs meilleur éléments est dans un sale états.

Narcis: Sa ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont inoffensif! Tu as réussie à le faire revenir?

Lamy: Sa a était rapide il était juste endormie.

Elle les conduisent à un incubateur où se trouvait un démon endormie il avait des cheveux en pétard de couleurs marron, on corps est parcourut de tatouage noire. Sur son visage on distingue un troisième œil sur son front celui-ci s'ouvre pour laisse voire une pupille violette et le globe entièrement sombre comme ses yeux normaux. Il bouge avant de déployer une onde de choc explosant la cuve le retenant.

Lamy: HE FAIT GAFFE CE MATERIEL EST PRECIEUX CRETIN!

Kyouka: Tu sais qui nous sommes?

Démon: Kyouka...Franmalt...Narcis! Où suis-je et qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé?

Franmalt: A toi de nous le dire Lullaby!

La Lullaby était désormais dans un corps pratiquement humain il pose une main sur son front.

Lullaby: Fairy Tail! Des mages de Fairy Tail m'ont mis dans un piteux états!

Narcis: Bienvenue au club!

Lullaby: Tu les as croisé Narcis!

Narcis: Pas que moi Kali aussi et ce regretter Kardinal.

Lullaby: Kardinal est là?!

Lamy: Malheureusement non mes instrument sont incapable de le ramener, en plus sont corps est ensevelit sous des décombres donc le livre qui l'a créer est perdue à tout jamais.

Kyouka: Mais notre plans a déjà bien démarrer on a besoin de toi.

Lullaby: Tous pour me venger de ces avortons de Fairy Tail!

Ils entendent des bruits de mouvements plus loin dans une cuve, Kyouka pose son regard sur la personne dans la cuve en souriant.

Kyouka: On dirait que notre nouvelle recrue à réagit à ce nom.

Dans un cuve était Elena la sœur de Minerva est dans la cuve des liens démoniaque couvrant son corps.

Lamy: Elle semble les connaitre on dirait!

Kyouka: Dans ce cas nous allons passer à la suite du plans...Lullaby j'ai besoin que tu ailles te charger d'ancien conseiller.

Lullaby: Lequel?

Kyouka: Plutôt lesquelles...ce sont des frères jumeaux...des dénommées Jycrain et Jellal.

Lullaby: Entendu...

Kyouka: Pendant ce temps d'autres se chargeront du reste des Conseiller.

 _"Fin OST"_

Au Palais royal Raven se réveille le corps parcourut de douleurs et entourée de bandage, elle se relève lentement et vit alors Sherrya.

Raven: Toi...Sherrya...

Sherrya: Oh dieux soit loué vous êtes vivante!

Raven: Que fais-tu loin de ta guilde?

Voix: On nous a demandé de nous rassemblé

Raven vit Sting et Rogue avec Léon dans la pièce.

Léon: Toutes les guildes de Fiore doivent être sur le pieds de guerre suite à l'attaque massive de Tartaros.

Raven se rappelle soudainement de tous.

Raven: Oh non...la Princesse! Le Prince!

Rogue: Enlever par Tartaros.

Léon: Comme le Roi et Arcadios...mais le pire est qu'ils ont anéantit le siège du Conseil Magique.

Raven: COMMENT! Le Conseil!

Sting: Venez certains seront ravie de vous voir.

Ils aident Raven à tenir debout et se dirige vers une grande salle d'urgence où se trouve de nombreuses guilde, une lacrima géante montre Makarof et sa guilde alors que dans la salle Raven vit les guildes de Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth et Heaven's Tribe.

Raven: Toutes ces guildes...

Léon: On attend encore Quattro Cerberus.

Voix: RAVEN!

Elle vit son frère la prendre dans ses bras soulagée.

Crow: Tu vas bien?

Raven: Sonné mais sa vas...

Yuki: Tu aurais dût rester allongé.

Raven: Non mon pays à besoin de moi...alors les nouvelles?

Shinroi: Pour l'instant pas rassurant du tout selon Makarof la ville d'Hargeon est plongé dans un nuage de particule anti-magique. On tente de la contenir mais sa risque de ne pas durée bien longtemps.

Raven: La ville?

Sting: Sans dessus dessous, l'attaque de Tartaros a été violente.

Crow: Mais le pire est que pendant la panique la Chasse en a profiter pour voler la roche contenant le dernier fragment de l'âme de Darkness.

Raven: PARDON! Alors on doit envoyer des équipes à sa recherche et...

Crow: Raven...sa sert à rien on ignore où ils sont et selon Yajima le plus urgent est d'arrêter Tartaros le plus rapidement possible.

Raven: Comment ça?

Shinroi: On ignore encore mais il va parler.

A la lacrima Makarof hausse la voix.

Makarof: Bien tous le monde est là?

Ichiya: Il reste encore Quattro Cerberus qui ne devrait...

Voix: WILD! On est là!

Ichiya: Les voilà...

Sting: Tous va bien de votre côté?

Makarof: Pas vraiment je tient avant de commencer vous informez que le Conseil Magique a été détruit. Tous ses membres sont malheureusement morts...

Rogue: Ouais...on a appris ça de Drandbalt et Lahar...

Kagura: Il n'y a vraiment aucun survivant?!

Makarof: Non j'y étais avec Yuden et Chibi...

Millianna eu un frisson comme sa fille.

Amy: Papy...mon papa...

Makarof observe la petite et soupire.

Makarof: Yuden a affronté l'un des mages de Tartaros. Celui-ci n'a eu aucun mal à le battre...non sans le mettre dans un sale états.

Tous les mages dans la salle sont choqué d'entendre les paroles de Makarof, alors qu'Amy commence à sangloter mais est réconforter par sa mère.

Auris: Merde...d'autres mauvaise nouvelle?

Yajima: Malheureusement oui...il semble...que Tartaros est pour but de couper la magie sur l'intégralité du continent.

Makarof et la guilde observe Yajima le regard bas.

Reby: Quoi...comment?

Yajima: Hé bien...je...je ne peux pas vous en parlez pour l'instant nous devons impérativement réunir tous les anciens Conseiller dans les plus bref délais leurs vies sont peut-être en danger.

Crow: Hé attendez une minute! On a au moins le droit de savoir en quoi on risque d'être privé de magie!

Yajima: La seule chose que je peux dire...est que la magie qu'ils content utiliser...pourrait nous privé de toutes les chances de vaincre Darkness et son armée si jamais nous en avions eu.

Ils sont horrifiée alors que Makarof observe le groupe de Natsu prêts de l'infirmerie d'où sort Polyussica.

Makarof: Polyussica.

Natsu: Alors mon frère comment il va?

Les autres guildes attendent la réponse de la soignante.

Polyussica: Il va s'en sortir mais ses blessures sont sérieuses Makarof.

Millianna est soulagée comme Amy.

Natsu: OK...le plans le vieux?

 _"OST Challenge Fairy Tail"_

Makarof observe ses enfants avant de se retourner vers la lacrima et s'adresser à toutes les guildes.

Makarof: Tartaros s'en est prit à notre royaume et à nos amis...alors nous sommes officiellement en guerre contre eux! Si nous en finissons avec eux...la menace des guildes clandestine et de l'Alliance Baram sera annihiler!

Toutes les guildes cris enthousiaste pareil à Fairy Tail.

Jet: On va leurs montrer!

Max: On s'en prend pas à Fairy Tail impunément!

Sting: Ils vont payer leurs crimes envers les guildes légaux!

Auris: Comme le dirais Yuden on est chaud bouillant!

Makarof fut soulagée de voir toutes les guildes unies.

Makarof: Bien nous allons devoir nous répartir la tâche il faut que des guildes assurent la sécurité de Crocus et la localisation du QG de Tartaros.

Shinroi: Bonne idée.

Blue Pegasus: Nous pouvons utiliser le Christina pour rester en contacte.

Eve: Oui en plus nous avons améliorer ses bouclier et son armement en vue de la bataille qui s'annonce.

Raven: Bien...mais pour les conseillers?

Makarof: Fairy Tail s'en occupe, mais un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus.

Erza: Nala et moi partons pour retrouver l'ancien Président du Conseil Magique.

Raven: Maître Crawford? Bien je vous accompagne.

Crow: Quoi tu es...

Voix: Elle ne sera pas seule.

Ils virent Ayumi arriver un bandage au niveau de la cuisse et le regard remplie de haine.

Ayumi: J'ai une revanche à prendre sur ces larves de Tartaros!

Crow: Quoi mais attendez vous êtes blessé et...

Shinroi: Crow on a pas le choix.

Crow: OK mais je les suit!

Thorra: Je vous accompagne aussi.

Auris: Quoi mais la défense de...

Il se prend un coup de coude d'Iris qui l'observe avec un air furieux.

Auris: Heu...non...j'ai rien dit.

Makarof: Bien. Elfman, Lisanna et Mirajane vous allez vous aussi rejoindre un Conseiller.

Gajeel: La crevette et moi partons pour voir Belno.

Makarof: Bien répartissez comme vous le voulez mais nous devons protéger les Conseillers du mieux que nous pouvons. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla et Happy vous irez voir Michelo...ce sera pas une visite simple il hait Fairy Tail mais on a pas d'autres choix...

Amy observe Millianna.

Amy: Maman! Je...je veux allez voir Papa!

Millianna: Amy...

Kagura: Tu peux y aller Millianna...il a besoin de toi et elle.

Drandbalt: Je peux vous y conduire rapidement.

Millianna: Bien...

Millianna prit Amy dans ses bras et toutes les deux arrivent à Fairy Tail en un temps record, Amy rejoins l'infirmerie sous les yeux de Millianna inquiète.

Erza: Sa ira tu le connais...il est solide.

Millianna: Je sais mais...c'est...c'est tellement dure...combien de fois il faut qu'il risque sa vie...

Nala: Autant de fois qu'il le faut pour que toi et Amy soyez en sécurité.

 _"Fin OST"_

Elle sourit et rejoins sa fille chez Yuden allongé sur un lit dans l'infirmerie Fried, Evergreen et Bixrow se repose eux aussi.

Fried: Millianna...

Millianna: Il va bien?

Bixrow: C'est un solide pour l'instant il est inconscient mais...il va se réveiller tu peux me croire.

Amy est assise prêts de son père.

Amy: Papa...

Yuden est recouvert de bandage sur tous le corps Amy sanglote contre sa mère, qui réconforte sa fille avant d'observer son petit-ami.

Millianna: Récupère vite Yuden...on...on a besoin de toi...j'ai besoin de toi...

Elle reste silencieuse devant le lit sous les yeux des trois membres de l'Unité Raijin, pendant qu'en bas Makarof vit ses mages s'en aller et soupire.

Makarof: On a subit un dure revers...et on ignore de quoi est capable notre adversaire...

Yajima: Fairy Tail a accomplit des miracles...si vous parvenez à triompher de Tartaros, vous serez prêts à relever n'importe quel défi.

Makarof: Je l'espère...

Les équipes se dispersent donc toutes aux quatre coins de Fiore pour trouver les anciens Conseiller, pendant ce temps dans le QG de Tartaros Zephyr est dans une grande salle à observe des roses noires.

Zephyr: Ces roses noires sont bien assortis à ce qui risque d'arriver.

Voix: Le plan se déroule comme on l'espérait...

Zephyr: Oui...et bientôt toutes les défenses de Fiore seront réduits à néant. Mard Gheer.

Sur le trône Mard Gheer le roi de l'Enfer souriant tenant dans ses bras le livre très abîmé où se trouve marqué E.N.D. sur la couverture.

Mard Gheer: Le maître END sera libérée et le monde sera enfin sous la domination de notre maître Zeleph!

Zephyr: Oui...mais avant nous devons en finir avec la Chasse Sauvage...ce sera chose facile.

Mard Gheer: Ne sous-estimons pas nos ennemies Zephyr sa nous a déjà porter préjudice.

Zephyr: Je ne présume jamais de mes ennemies...j'y vais presque à fond avec chaque adversaire...mais si tu parles de Kali et Narcis ces deux-là n'ont plus à s'en faire.

Mard Gheer: Nous verrons Zephyr. Nous verrons...

Pendant que les mages de Tartaros prépare leurs prochains coups le groupe de Natsu arrivent dans une ville en proie à l'agitation, la nouvelle de l'attaque de Crocus c'est répandu comme de la poudre Loki est avec Lucy.

Lucy: Tu es sûre de toi Loki?

Loki: Ne le dis pas à Aries mais...je suis sortie avec la petite-fille de Michelo...donc...

Lucy soupire.

Lucy: OK j'ai comprit.

Natsu lui est sur ses gardes.

Natsu: Restons sur nos gardes on peut encore rencontré de mauvaise surprise.

Wendy: Natsu a raison Tartaros nous a suffisamment bien assez prit par surprise.

Ils rejoignent donc la maison de Michelo qui est surpris de les voir débarquer.

Michelo: Vous! Vous êtes des mages de Fairy Tail! Qui vous a permit d'entrée!

Lucy: On a pas le temps pour les familiarité monsieur Michelo on...

Michelo: C'est maître Michelo petite effronté!

Nashi: Parlez pas comme ça à ma maman!

Michelo observe la petite fille en grognant.

Michelo: Tes parents ne ton pas appris les bonnes manière sale petite...

Voix: Grand-père!

Ils virent une jeune fille aux cheveux roux arriver, elle avait le ventre légèrement arrondis elle est rapidement suivie d'un homme d'âge mure les cheveux sombre.

Michelo: Ma chérie.

Lucy: Vous êtes Michella?

Michelia: Oui que se passe t-il? Les habitants sont paniqués il paraît qu'on a attaqué la capital.

Michelo: Ce ne sont que des histoires rien de plus sûrement un coup de Fairy Tail!

Wendy: Pas du tout on est ici parce qu'on pense votre vie en danger!

Homme: En danger? Comment ça?

Natsu: Simple Tartaros à attaquer le Palais royal et le Conseil magique. Ils ont tuées tous les membres du Conseil et kidnapper la famill eroyal.

Michelia et son amants sont tous les deux horrifiées de l'entendre, alors que Michelo est légèrement perturbé mais sent le regard de Natsu;

Lucy: Yajima nous a parlé d'un sort qui serait capable d'annihiler toute la magie sur Fiore! Est-ce vrai?

Michelo est choqué de l'entendre.

Michelo: CE NE SONT PAS VOS AFFAIRES! PAR AILLEURS D'OU AVEZ-VOUS EU CONNAISSANCE DE MA POSITION! SI VOUS ÊTES LA ALORS TARTAROS EST...

A ce moment Natsu sentit une perturbation.

Natsu: A TERRE!

Une explosion ébranla la scène et y coupa court la fumée se dissipant les mages virent les murs et le toit de la maison partit en fumée, Michelia et son amants sains et sauf comme le Conseiller. Natsu lève les yeux vers le responsable qui est Jackal qui souriait à la scène.

Jackal: Dommage presque enfin sa me dérange pas de me salir les mains!

Natsu: T'es qui toi?

Carla: Cette marque...Tartaros!

Michelo: Ils sont là! BANDE D'INCAPABLE VOUS L'AVEZ MENEE ICI VOTRE GUILDE EST UNE BANDE DE SALE...

Michelia: Grand-père calme-toi!

Natsu: On peut savoir ce que tu veux?

Jackal: Sa se voit pas je suis là pour le vieux débris!

Il saute pour faire face à Michelo tremblant comme une feuille.

Jackal: Je suis là pour Face le vieux...

Michelo tremble de peur.

Michelo: DEFENDEZ-MOI IL NE DOIT PAS M'AVOIR MOI OU MA PETITE-FILLE!

Lucy: Face? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Michelo: CE NE SONT PAS VOS OIGNONS!

Jackal: Ma parole les humains comme lui la ferme jamais? On sera mieux quand il sera plus de ce monde!

Wendy est choqué des paroles du mage qui a les mains qui brille d'une lueur jaune, il tend sa main vers Michelo mais il se prit un coup de la part de Natsu.

Happy: Ouais jolie!

Nashi: Bien joué papa!

Jackal s'écrase dans des débris de l'ancienne maison de Michelo qui c'est déjà enfuie.

Lucy: Maître Michelo!

Michelia: Grand-père!

Jackal: Plutôt lâche pour un ancien du Conseil! D'ailleurs t'as un sacré revers...tu serais pas un proche du Chasseur de Dragon que Zephyr à mis KO.

Natsu sert les poings alors que Lucy et Wendy sont sous le choc.

Wendy: Quoi...

Lucy: Attends...tu...tu es...

Jackal: Le mec qui a buté l'intégralité du Conseil sauf le vieux Ork.

Natsu: Sale ordure...comment tu peux trouver satisfaisant de tuer autant de monde!

Jackal: Simple ce sont que des humains et j'en ait rien à fiche de leurs vies. Par contre toi tu promets d'être intéressant comme divertissement!

Il attaque Natsu qui bloque son coup avant de le repousser.

Natsu: AILE DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il utilise sa magie provoquant une explosion réduisant en cendre les derniers bouts de mur de la maison de Michelo, Jackal tends ses bras créant deux sphère de magie jaune.

Jackal: Avale ça!

Il les lance sur Natsu provoquant deux énormes explosions prêts de lui, Nashi et Lucy se cache alors que Natsu enflamme son poings.

Natsu: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il frappe Jackal de pleins fouet alors que Natsu se tourne vers Lucy;

Natsu: Luce tu dois rattraper Michelo au cas où y'en ait plus!

Lucy: Compris soit prudent.

Wendy: Natsu.

Natsu: Laisse Wendy je m'occupe de lui.

Il enchaîne les coups sur Jackal qui recule mais sourit au mage de feu.

Natsu: On sait que vous voulez ce truc pour supprimer la magie, mais à quoi sa vous servirez hein? Vous utilisez vous aussi la magie non?

Jackal: Nous non chez moi à Tartaros on utilise quelque chose de totalement différents appelée Malédiction!

Natsu: Malédiction?

Jackal: Exacte les Malédictions sont des types de sort bien différents de ce que vous connaissez, les Malédictions sont bien supérieur à votre magie donc on est insensible à l'effet de Face!

Natsu: Peut-être mais on vous empêcheras de mener vos projets à bien!

Jackal: Ah oui tu crois ça? Laisse-moi te préciser un truc l'un de mes maléfices me permet de déposer des marques sur toi...de marques explosive!

Les poings de Natsu brille comme une marque de main sur son torse.

Jackal: Des marques que je peux faire exploser!

Wendy est horrifiée comme Happy et Carla.

Wendy: NATSU!

Une explosion se produit dans les décombres de la maison de Michelo, Wendy vit alors Natsu inconscient au sol son corps parcourut de blessure.

Wendy: Na...natsu...

Jackal éclate de rire en voyant la scène.

Jackal: Pauvre minable! Bon moi j'ai des trucs à régler tchao.

Il saute pour rattraper Michelo et Lucy alors que Wendy observe Natsu inconscient.

Wendy: NATSU! NATSU!

Carla: Tu dois le soigner Wendy on a pas le choix!

Happy: Je vais rattraper Lucy et Nashi!

Il s'envole alors qu'à la guilde Makarof patiente attendent les résultats des recherches.

 _Grey: Hé le vieux ici Grey on est arrivé à la demeure de l'un des Conseiller._

Yajima: Alors?

A l'intérieur de la maison du Conseiller ils virent des morceaux de celui-ci éparpiller sur le sol gelée, toutes la maison est entièrement gelée par de la glace rose.

Grey: On arrive trop tard...il est mort.

Yajima soupire alors que Jubia examine la glace avec Aline.

Aline: Grey...sa ressemble à la glace du village des Géants!

Kai observe les alentours méfiant.

Kai: J'ai un mauvais préssentiment...comme si c'était un piè...

Un bruits se fait entendre Kai recule rapidement pour voir sur le mur de la glace rose former une sorte de message sous leurs yeux.

Grey: La vache!

Makarof: Grey? Aline? Que se passe t-il?

Aline: Je...je sais pas...il...il y a un message marqué sur le mur...avec la même glace rose!

Makarof: Un message?

Ils virent le message sur le mure qui signifie _"Aux fées Face en cours de recherche, Président Crawford non fiable. Famille royale vivante sur la base de Tartaros. S.F."._ Grey et Aline observe le message alors que Lena, Jubia et Kai restent à l'écart.

Jubia: Un message? Qui est S.F.?

Kai: Sûrement un piège de Tartaros.

Grey: Alors pourquoi indiqué que la Famille royal est vivantes? En plus ce message le Président Crawford est pas fiable...pourquoi dirait-il cela?

Aline: Sa me plaît pas...prévenez Nala, Erza et les autres rapidement!

Makarof: Entendu...Yajima?

Yajima: Le Président Crawford à toujours était quelqu'un de droit et juste, jamais il ne s'allierait à une guilde noire...cependant je dois avouer que nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de lui depuis belle lurette.

Makarof: Warren préviens Erza et les autres!

Warren: J'essaye mais j'y arrive pas on dirait qu'il y a des interférences!

Makarof: La situation ne me plaît pas de plus en plus...

De retour chez Lucy celle-ci et sa fille parviennent à rattraper Michelo fatigué.

Lucy: Maître Michelo arrêtez-vous?!

Michelo: Laissez-moi vous me portez la poisse Fairy...

Il est alors soulevé dans les airs et enfermer dans une bulle magique jaune sous les yeux des filles.

Jackal: Ah enfin je te tiens le débris!

Lucy: Toi?!

Elle vit alors sa fille est elle aussi enfermer dans une sphère.

Lucy: NASHI!

Nashi: MAMAN!

Le petite-fille de Michelo et une autre femme parmis les civils sont aussi emprisonner et aligner face à Lucy.

Lucy: NASHI!

Michelia: AU SECOURS!

Homme: MICHELIA!

Michelo: LAISSEZ MA PETITE FILLE EN DEHORS DE CA BANDE DE MONSTRE! ET TOI INCAPABLE FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE!

Jackal: Je te propose un jeux petite fée tu vas choisir deux de ces quatre là et je les laisserait partir...par contre les deux autres exploseront dans un jolie feu d'artifice!

Lucy: T'appelle ça un jeux! Moi j'appelle ça être un espèce de malade!

Jackal: Oh mais c'est méchant dis-moi! Oh un petit conseil ne bouge pas.

Lucy vit alors un cercle magique à ses pieds.

Lucy: Mais que...

Jackal: Si jamais tu bouge ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre et tu explose...puis ce seras à leurs tours pigé?

Lucy: QUOI?!

Femme: Par pitiée...aidez-moi je suis enceinte!

Lucy: Laisse-les partir! Elles ne t'ont rien fait!

Jackal: Dépêche-toi de te décider? Sachant que parmi ces victimes tu peux en sauver quatre étant donné qu'on a deux femmes enceinte! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Du côté de Wendy celle-ci soigne Natsu toujours inconscient sous les yeux de Carla.

Wendy: Natsu...

Natsu bouge alors légèrement les doigts pendant que Happy retrouve Lucy;

Happy: LUCY!

Lucy: Happy!

Jackal: Reste où t'es le matou où je fais exploser ce jolie monde! Alors ma jolie tu as choisis?

Nashi tremble dans sa sphère alors que Michelo frappe la sphère.

Michelo: IL N'Y A PAS A CHOISIR TU ES LA POUR ME PROTEGER ALORS CHOISIS MOI ET MA PETITE-FILLE TU ENTENDS!

Lucy est tirailler son corps tremble choisir entre deux femmes enceinte, sa fille et un vieux débris qui est pourtant important à leurs guildes son coeur se serre et les larmes lui viennent aux yeux.

Michelia: Pitiée...non...c'est un cauchemars...pitié...je...je veux seulement voir ma fille...naître et grandir...

Femme: Moi aussi...mon petite garçon...maman est là...sa vas aller...

Lucy tremble alors que Jackal s'impatiente.

Jackal: Alors tu choisis je m'impatiente.

 _"OST Lightning Flames Dragon's Firing-Fairy Tail"_

Voix: JE CHOISIS TOI SALE ORDURE!

Jackal vit trop tard le poings de Natsu s'écraser sur son visage et le propulser au sol, son corps fracasse le pont et désactive son piège libérant ses victimes.

Lucy: Natsu...

Nashi: PAPA!

Natsu s'approche de Jackal qui le vit à hauteur de Michelo;

Michelo: ENFIN C'EST PAS TROP TOT TU...

Il frappe la tête de Michelo l'assomant sur le coup alors que Wendy et Carla arrivent.

Wendy: Lucy tu vas bien?

Lucy: Sa vas...allez-vous en vite!

La fille de Michelo et la femme s'enfuit rapidement avec leurs maris, alors que Natsu se craque les doigts et saute dans la rivière pour faire face à Jackal.

Jackal: Déjà debout?

Natsu: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il frappe brutalement Jackal au ventre le faisant hoqueter et reculer, le démon de Tartaros se tient le ventre en grognant.

Jackal: Pauvre idiot...t'oublie mes maléfices!

Son poings brûle mais Natsu l'avale rapidement et absorber l'explosion sous les yeux de Jackal surpris.

Jackal: Quoi...t'as...t'as absorber mon explosion...comment...

Natsu: Simple je suis un Chasseur de Dragon de Feu...et un mage de Fairy Tail et toi...

Il enflamme ses poings la fureur se lisant dans son regard.

Natsu: Ta osé touché à ma petite fille!

Jackal sert les poings.

Jackal: Sale humain...vous êtes tous des humains je vous laisserais pas! Non je vous laisserais pas...ME BATTRE!

 _"OST Celestial Spirit King Awakening-Fairy Tail"_

Les mages virent Jackal commencer à se transformer son corps se recouvre de fourrure jaune et tacheté, son apparence devient celle d'une bête sa tête devient celle d'un chacal alors que sa musculature se développe comme ses griffes ses grognements font trembler Nashi.

Nashi: Papa...

Lucy: Il...il se transforme...

Jackal: Viens à moi petite fée!

Natsu: J'arrive!

Il fonce sur Jackal qui encaisse le coup avant de repousser Natsu d'un revers du bras qui s'écrase contre un mur, au bouts de ses doigts apparaissent des boules de magie jaune qu'il lance sur Natsu provoquant de multiples explosions.

Wendy: NATSU!

Le Chasseur de Dragon émerge et frappe Jackal au niveau du visage.

Jackal: Sale humain! Comment tu peux me résister!

Natsu: Simple on a déjà battu trois de tes petits copains!

Jackal: Vous parlez de Kali, Narcis et Kardinal! Les deux premiers sont revenus crétin!

Natsu est surpris comme les autres qui l'ont entendu, le mage de Tartaros attrape Natsu à la gorge et le plaque au sol.

Jackal: Rien n'arrêteras Tartaros!

Jackal pousse un hurlement strident qui explose toutes les fenêtres de la ville, le groupe de Michelia se couvre les oreilles alors qu'ils comment a inspirer de la buée. Des flocons de neige tombe juste sous leurs yeux alors qu'un portail de la Chasse Sauvage se forme sous leurs yeux.

Femme: Que...

Des Cavaliers en sortent avec Eredin qui marche vers eux.

Eredin: Ces deux-là! Elles serviront au sacrifice!

Homme: Et touchez pas à ma...

Rapidement Eredin sort son épée et décapite d'une traite le mari de Michelia qui vit la tête de son amants rouler au sol alors qu'un jets de sang s'échappe de son corps qui tombe lourdement au sol.

Michelia: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

L'autre homme lui se fait attaquer par les Molosses de la Chasse Sauvage qui commence à le démembrer sauvagement.

Femme: NON!

Des guerriers prennent les deux femmes qui passent le portails rapidement, Eredin les suit laissant deux cadavre derrière lui. Dans la cache des Soldat de Darkness Caranthir examine la roche quand il remarque un détail troublant.

Caranthir: Quoi...incroyable...

La Main Noire: Que se passe t-il mon frère?

Le portail se rouvre laissant apparaître Eredin et les deux femmes.

Eredin: J'en ai ramené deux autres.

La Tour: Mettez-là avec les autres...le moment approche Eredin!

Eredin: Comment?

Caranthir: Regarde la roche...

Eredin la scrute et fut surpris avant de s'agenouiller comme ses frères sur la roche des marques de fissures commence à apparaître laissant de l'énergie maléfique se répandre légèrement.

Caranthir: Notre maître...sera bientôt libérée...

La Main Noire: Dans quelques heures la roches céderas...et il reviendra dans ce monde!

Ils observent la pierre fracturé alors que dans un champ paisible et calme, Zeleph vit alors la nature commencer à dépérir légèrement.

Zeleph: Il arrive...et la nature le sait...

Il vit les fleures faner et des animaux commencer à mourir.

Zeleph: L'heure de la bataille final approche...Natsu...Yuden...

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant Natsu et ses camarades subissent un revers de la part de Tartaros, alors que les choses s'accélèrent Jellal et Jycrain doivent affronter la berceuse maudite pendant que Erza et Nala tombent dans un piège de la guilde noire. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La berceuse des fées".**

 **Merci de continuer à lire cette fic je vous retrouve la prochaine fois pour la suite tchao.**


	196. Chapitre 196: La Berceuse des Fées

**L'arc Tartaros se poursuit alors que Natsu est confronté au redoutable Jackal un retournement de situation risque de plonger la guilde dans le chaos, alors que le groupe de Jycrain font une rencontre pour le moins inattendue ils doivent rebrousser chemin pour porter assistance à Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 196: La Berceuse des Fées.**

Dans une forêt à l'extrémité de Fiore Erza, Nala, Raven, Thorra et Crow sont sur le sentier pour la maison de Crawford l'ancien Président du Conseil. La Reine des Fées ne cessent pas de regarder derrière elle inquiète.

Nala: Erza?

Erza: On doit rester sur nos gardes Tartaros peut surgir de n'importe où!

Nala observe sa sœur et commence elle aussi à se méfier, Raven en avant la main sur la garde de son épée tremblante.

Crow: Sa vas Ravie?

Raven: Sa pourrait aller mieux...je dois encore me vider l'esprit de ce que ce type m'a fait voir...

Crow: Tu veux en parler?

Raven: Non merci...sa appartient au passé...rien de plus, rien de moins...

Thorra s'approche de Crow.

Thorra: Elle a l'ai d'en avoir bavé avec ce Narcis...

Crow: Ouais...et sa je le supporte pas...

Il se tient la tête douloureuse.

Crow: Je dois éviter d'être en colère...mais...avec tous ce qu'il se passe...

Thorra: Hé on finira par triompher tu verras.

Crow: Ouais...je l'espère aussi...

Ils poursuivent leurs chemins sans se douter que dans la cimes des arbres ils sont observer par une forme souriante qui s'observe une énième fois dans un miroir. Le Démon Narcis observait ses proies se diriger vers la maison de Crawford.

Narcis: Allez-y petites souris...je vous suit à la trace...et bientôt le pouvoir ultime d'E.N.D. sera libérée.

 _"OST Absolute Demon-Fairy Tail"._

Natsu et son groupe sont toujours face à Jackal grognant sous sa forme Etherious, il plaque à nouveau Natsu au sol avant de le projeter contre le bord de la rivière.

Jackal: Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi!

Natsu: C'est pas parce que t'es couvert de fourrure et que t'as grandit que t'es devenue plus fort!

Jackal: Tu crois! Ca?

Il tends ses bras du bouts de ses doigts se créer des sphères explosive qu'il lance sur Natsu qui les évitent toutes, alors qu'il reçoit un coup de coude de Jackal riant.

Wendy: Natsu! Lucy on doit l'aider!

Lucy: OK. Ouvre-toi Porte des Esprits viens à moi Loki!

Loki arrive juste à temps.

Loki: Toujours à ton service Lucy.

Lucy: Robe Stellaire! Léo!

Elle prit son apparence liée à son esprit et entoure son poings d'énergie magique, alors que Carla saisit Wendy et Happy attrape Natsu.

Lucy: T'es prêts Loki?

Loki: Toujours!

Jackal: Un Esprit? C'est tous ce que vous avez! Mes explosions vont raser cette ville!

Il tends ses bras les bâtiments commencent à exploser un à un sous les yeux de Natsu.

Natsu: Arrête ça!

Wendy: ARMS! TROIA!

Les enchantements de Wendy booste les attaques de Natsu et sa défense, il fonce droit sur Jackal.

Natsu: ERGO DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il créer une boule de feu qu'il utilise sur Jackal qui la dévie avec une explosion, mais Lucy et Wendy arrive dans son dos.

Lucy: LEO KICK!

Loki: REGULUS IMPACT!

Wendy: AILE DU DRAGON CELESTE!

Les attaques frappent de pleins fouet le mage de Tartaros qui atterrit dans un mur, avant de voir Natsu inspiré.

Natsu: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il crache une gerbe de flamme qui touche Jackal, celui-ci furieux pousse un autre hurlement et attrapent les deux filles au cou.

Natsu: LUCY!

Jackal: MANGEZ-CA BANDE DE SALE PETITE PESTE!

La paume de ses mains brille mais il vit juste en face de lui Loki.

Loki: Tu m'as oublié? REGULUS IMPACT!

Il frappe violemment Jackal dans la figure le faisant reculer celui-ci grogne contre l'Esprit, mais vit par la suite Natsu juste en face de lui.

Natsu: AILE DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Son attaque atteint Jackal qui est prit dans les flammes de Natsu, celui-ci s'écrase au sol le corps fumant alors que les deux filles se relèvent.

 _"Fin OST"_

Lucy: Natsu?

Ils virent cependant Jackal se relever furieux.

Jackal: Non...NON! Pas question! Je ne laisserais pas de vulgaires humains me ridiculiser de la sorte!

Natsu: Toi et ta guildes n'aurait jamais dût défier Fairy Tail!

Jackal: Ma guilde va s'occuper de la votre...et je vais m'assurer que cette ville soit rayer de la carte!

Son corps entier commence à briller sous les yeux des mages de Fairy Tail.

Wendy: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Nashi arrivant à cet instant vit la scène Jackal grogne alors que son corps relâche des sphères explosives, l'une d'elle manque de la toucher alors qu'elle touche un morceau d'un bâtiment qui s'écrase sur Michelo inconscient du danger.

Nashi: Non!

Natsu observe Jackal grogner.

Jackal: CREVER SALETE D'HUMAINS!

Lucy: Il...il va vraiment se faire exploser?!

Carla: Je crois qu'il va faire comme l'autre membre de Tartaros que Luxus et Angel ont affronté! Il va relâcher des particules anti-magique!

Happy en l'entendant eu peur pour ses amis sans plus tarder il lâche Lucy et se précipite sur Jackal pour l'attraper par les épaules sous les yeux surpris de ses amis.

Loki: Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Natsu: HAPPY!

Happy: Je te laisserais pas faire!

Jackal: QUE...

A ce moment Happy se propulsa à une vitesse prodigieuse dans les airs en tenant Jackal sous les yeux horrifiées de ses amis.

Wendy: Il fait quoi?!

Loki: Il l'emmène assez haut pour que l'explosion ne touche pas la ville.

Natsu: HAPPY NON!

Jackal: LÂCHE MOI SALE MATOU!

Happy: JAMAIS!

Une explosion envahit alors le ciel de la ville pouvant être aperçut à des kilomètres à la ronde, dans un canyon le groupe de Jellal virent l'explosion.

Sorano: Regarder une explosion!

Midnight: Tartaros?

Voix: Je crois que Jackal à échoué dans sa mission...quel malheurs...

Ils virent sur un amas de roche Lullaby dans son corps presque humains souriant au groupe de Jellal.

Jycrain: Qui es-tu?

Lullaby: Je suis quelqu'un qui a une mission et qui compte l'accomplir...

Jellal: Une mission?

Lullaby sourit alors qu'il tends ses bras.

Lullaby: Vous éliminez...vous et Ultia!

Azuma proche d'Ultia sentant une menace pose sa main au sol.

Azuma: Tu ne la touchera pas!

Des racines d'arbres foncent sur Lullaby qui sourit à ses adversaires.

Lullaby: Mélodie maudite: Lave!

Un air se répand dans l'air provoquant l'éruption de colonne de lave calcinant les racines, Racer arrivent dans le dos de Lullaby.

Racer: Trop lent!

Lullaby: Mélodie maudite: ralentissement!

Un autre air se répand ralentissant les mouvements de Racer, permettant à Lullaby de le renvoyer vers Azuma qui parvient à le récupérer. Lullaby sourit avant de tendre ses bras en l'air.

Lullaby: Mélodie maudite: Contrôle cérébrale!

Un son retentit dans les oreilles de chacun des mages de Crime Sorcière, Midnight se tourne vers Meldy et utilise son déflecteur pour tordre ses vêtements et commencer à la compresser.

Meldy: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ultia: MEL...

Des racines sortent du sol et commencent à entourer Ultia avant de commencer à l'étouffer.

Azuma: ULTIA!

Chaque mage de la guilde commencent à s'en prendre à l'un de ses alliées face à la Lullaby satisfait.

Lullaby: Excellent! Je vais me régaler de vos âmes!

Jycrain tilta à cette phrase qu'il avait déjà entendue lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise du Superviseur.

Jycrain: Attends...tu...tu es la Lullaby!

Ses camarades l'observent surpris.

Azuma: La...Berceuse maudite?

Lullaby: Tu es malin apparemment ces mages de Fairy Tail vous ont parlé de moi! Je suis maintenant fait de chair et d'os...enfin en quelque sorte.

Precht: Que cherches-tu toi et Tartaros?

Lullaby: C'est simple! Le retour de notre maître E.N.D.!

Jellal: END...le Démon censé être crains par Darkness...

Lullaby: Une fois libérée Darkness ne sera plus un problème et ce sera le règne des Démons! Pour cela nous allons privé Fiore de ses dirigeants à commencer par tous les membres du Conseil magique!

Jycrain et Jellal entendent encore la mélodie de la Lullaby qui les obligent à dégainer une épée de Lumière et se diriger l'un vers l'autre.

Jycrain: Je...peux pas contrôler mes mouvements...

Lullaby: Ma mélodie va vous obligez à vous éliminez mutuellement! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pendant ce temps du côté de Natsu celui-ci est à genoux les yeux vide comme Lucy qui est en larme, Nashi sanglote contre sa mère alors que Carla est à genoux les larmes tombent au sol. Natsu pousse un hurlement pleins de rage.

Natsu: HAPPY!

Après quelques instant l'exceed apparaît devant eux le poil légèrement brûlé en plus de quelques bleue.

Happy: Ouf j'ai eu chaud.

Wendy: HAPPY!

Natsu sert Happy dans ses bras soulagée comme ses compagnons.

Lucy: Tu vas bien!

Happy: Malgré quelques bobo sa vas...

Carla s'approche et lui colle une gifle.

Carla: ABRUTI ON TE CROYAIT MORT SALE MATOU!

Le groupe est gênée de la scène comme Happy mais l'instant d'après Carla sert Happy contre elle.

Carla: Ne...ne refait plus jamais ça...

Happy: Promis...

Natsu: Bon où est le Consei...

Ils virent Michello ensevelit sous les décombres une mains dépassant, Wendy est horrifiée comme Lucy et Nashi alors que la lacrima de contacte vibre ils la sortent et virent Makarof.

Makarof: Natsu tout va bien vous avez Michello?

Natsu: Ouais mais on a eu un énorme problème un membre de Tartaros nous à attaquer! Ce type il créer des explosions!

Makarof: Des explosions?! Alors il s'agit sans doute du même mage qui a détruit le siège du Conseil.

Nashi quand à elle s'approche de sa maman.

Nashi: Maman...je dois aller au toilette...

Lucy: Je t'accompagne ma puce.

Loki reste avec Natsu et Wendy mais garde un œil méfiant sur Nashi.

Yajima: Natsu est-ce que Michello est ici? On doit se parler.

Natsu: Heu...ben disons que pour aggraver la situation...Michello...est mort...

Yajima est Makarof sont horrifiée des paroles de Natsu, alors qu'une autre lacrima s'active la voix de Luxus résonne.

Luxus: Hé le vieux on est arrivée!

Makarof: Et?

Luxus, Angel et l'Unité Raijin se trouvait dans la maison d'un Conseiller qu'ils virent au sol le corps transpercer par des milliers de dagues.

Luxus: On arrive trop tard...il est mort.

Yajima: C'est pas vrai...

Makarof: Voyons si le groupe de Gajeel s'en est mieux sortit...Warren.

Warren active la lacrima le groupe de Gajeel est dans la maison de Belno celle-ci est allongée les mains jointe sans vie, Gajeel et Lily observent la scène le regard bas sous les yeux du groupe de Reby.

Warren: Gajeel? Gajeel vous êtes arrivées?

Gajeel: Ouais...

Lily: Mais on arrive trop tard...elle est morte.

Reby observent le corps de Belno ne présentant aucune marque de coup où blessure particulière.

Reby: Elle ne présente aucune marque de coup...on dirait qu'elle est mort comme ça...

Gajeel observent la brave femme qui leur avait permis de changer de vie après Phantom Lord.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Les deux sont dans un couloir du Conseil magique, Belno se trouvait devant eux._

 _Belno: Vous avez eu de la chance que Fairy Tail se désigne pour vous accueillir...sa aurait été la prison pour vous deux._

 _Kai: Ouais on sait...mais vous avez voté contre non?_

 _Belno: Exacte...parce que je crois que vous n'êtes pas de mauvaise personne._

 _Gajeel: Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?_

 _Belno: Hé bien vous avez fait ces choses pour empêcher Jubia c'est ça? De subir des violences de la part de José et Elena._

 _Kai: On a juré de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive...c'est notre soeur..._

 _Belno sourit avant de se détourner d'eux mais ils aperçoivent le sourire sur son visage._

 _Belno: Vous me rappelez mon fils._

 _Ils observent Belno s'en aller le sourire aux lèvres._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Gajeel frappe un mur furieux sous les yeux de Reby, Jet, Droy et Panther Lily.

Lily: Gajeel?

Gajeel: Je ferais payé les ordures qui ont fait ça!

Reby s'approche et pose une main sur l'épaule de Gajeel alors que Makarof soupire.

Yajima: Alors il ne reste de l'ancien Conseil que moi, le Président et...

A ce moment Yajima fut horrifiée.

Yajima: Oh non!

Makarof: Quoi?

Yajima: On a oubliée deux Conseillers!

Makarof: Quoi qui ça?

Yajima: C'est évident Jycrain et Ultia!

Makarof et son groupe sursaute à la mention de ses noms.

Makarof: Comment!

Yajima: Théoriquement ils étaient du Conseil donc eux aussi!

Makarof: On doit les prévenir rapidement!

Mais le groupe de Crime Sorcière est déjà aux prises avec Lullaby riant en voyant chaque mage commencer à s'en prendre à celui qui lui est proche, Precht s'en prend à Rustyrose et Kain Ikaru. Sorano est attaqué par Racer pendant qu'Azuma s'en prend à Ultia.

Kain: Maître Hadès...

Precht: Je...je ne peux pas me contrôler...

Lullaby: Personne ne résiste au son de la Lullaby! Toute votre guilde je la tiens dans la paume de ma main!

Voix: T'en es vraiment sûre?

La Lullaby se retourne trop tardivement car il se prit un coup de la part de Zancrow et Cobra.

Cobra: On était partit un peu en avant encore une chance!

Zancrow: Tu nous a oubliée?

Lullaby se remet sur ses pieds rapidement en souriant.

Lullaby: Au contraire! Mélodie maudite: Cri des sirènes!

A ce moment un son strident se produit dans les oreilles des deux mages, qui se tiennent la tête douloureuses.

Cobra: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MA TÊTE!

Zancrow: C'EST HORRIBLE!

Lullaby: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JE VOUS TIENS TOUS CETTE FOIS!

Voix: PAS ENCORE! GROGNEMENT DU DEMON MARIN!

Lullaby se prit alors une attaque d'eau rose et atterrit au sol, il vit alors Scylla devant lui ses longs cheveux bleus descendant jusqu'à son dos et son bras recouvert de marque noire.

Lullaby: Toi...une Chasseuse...

Scylla: De Démon.

Lullaby: J'ai justement une mélodie spécial pour toi...Mélodie Maudite: MAELSTROM!

Le sol se fissure et un maelstrom de sable se produit les mages commencent à être aspiré par le Maelstrom mais Scylla pose sa main au sol;

Scylla: GEYSER DU DEMON DE LA MER!

Une énorme colonne d'eau se produit et propulse les compagnons de Scylla hors de la zone la laissant face à la Lullaby.

Lullaby: Sale peste! MELODIE MAUDITE: TERRE!

Des pics de roches sortent du sol en plus que la terre se met à tremblent sous les pieds de Scylla, mais celle-ci s'approche suffisamment de la Lullaby qui tente de l'atteindre avec sa main griffue.

Scylla: LAME DU DEMON DE LA MER!

Elle bloque l'assaut de Lullaby avec une épée d'eau rose, avant d'enchaîner sur un coup de boule.

Lullaby: HAAAAAA! Comment tu?

Scylla: J'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie à traquer les êtres comme toi! Des démons sans coeur ne cherchant qu'à semer la mort!

Lullaby: Ah vraiment!

Scylla: Toi...et tes semblables...m'avaient TOUT prit! Mon frère...ma famille!

Elle finit par créer une autre épée d'eau rose et tranche la main de la Lullaby qui hurle de douleurs, il recule en voyant ensuite Scylla foncer sur lui.

Scylla: POUR CA JE VOUS PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS!

Elle l'entaille au niveau du torse laissant une entaille profonde et brisant l'envoûtement qu'il a imposé aux autres mages. Azuma libéra Ultia qu'il prit dans ses bras, alors que Scylla vit la Lullaby grogner avant que son corps ne s'effondre au sol et ne se transforme en cendre qui fut soufflé par le vent.

Cobra: La vache...

Precht: Cobra! Zancrow vous allez bien?

Cobra: Quoi? J'ai les oreilles qui siffle à cause de ce malade!

Jellal s'approche de Scylla qui vit le leader de sa guilde sourire, mais la lacrima dans le sac de Hoteye vibre.

Hoteye: Un message de Fairy Tail on dirait.

Jellal: Décroche.

Ils placent la lacrima en voyant Yajima avec les autres.

Jellal: Monsieur Yajima.

Yajima: Ah Jellal, Jycrain dieu merci vous êtes sains et sauf. Ultia est avec vous?

Ultia: Je suis là que se passe t-il?

Yajima: Jycrain, Ultia...Tartaros nous connaissons leurs buts...ils veulent utiliser Face!

Les deux mages sont choqué d'entendre Yajima.

Ultia: QUOI?! Ils...ils...ils ne peuvent pas...c'est...

Jycrain: Ce serait une catastrophe!

Jellal: Face...j'ai l'impression de connaître...ce sortilège.

Makarof: Yajima tu dois nous le dire à tous.

Dans la guilde tous les mages attendent alors que Millianna se trouve à l'étage de l'infirmerie avec Amy et Chibi.

Yajima: Bien...mettez-nous en liaison avec les autres groupes...ils doivent connaître la vérité...

Ultia: Attendez...les autres membres doivent...

Yajima: Il n'y a plus que nous et le Président Ultia...on a pas le choix...

Warren diffuse les images des autres groupes le groupe de Raven est stoppé assit à proximité de la maison du Président.

Natsu: OK Yajima c'est quoi Face?

Yajima: Face...est l'une des magies que le Conseil possède il est aussi puissant voir plus que l'Aetherion. Il a était conçut après la dernière guerre contre Alvarez il y a plusieurs siècles.

Lucy: Alvarez. C'est le pays où vivait le Roi Sorcier non?

Shinroi: Oui c'est exacte mais même après il y a eu des conflits entre Ishgar et Alvarez.

Yajima: A la suite du dernier assaut il a était convenue par le Conseil de l'époque qu'il fallait créer des mesures préventive comme l'Aetherion et Face.

Erza: Quel est son but?

Yajima: Face est une arme qui supprime toute forme de magie sur l'ensemble du Continent.

Les mages sont horrifiées d'entendre Yajima.

Sting: Attendez vous pouvez répéter? Comment ça elle supprime toute forme de magie?

Yajima: Une fois activé Face libère à travers tous le continent des particules anti-magique qui sont inoffensive pour les mages, mais leurs privent de l'utilisation de leurs magies. En gros elle désarme l'intégralité d'un continent en une fraction de seconde...

Gajeel: Vous vous foutez de nous!

Kagura: Comment on a put autoriser la construction d'un tel engin! Et pourquoi le cacher?

Yajima: Je comprend votre colère mais maintenant que les choses sont tels quelles si jamais cette arme est utilisé elle pourrait non seulement laissez le royaume sans défense mais aussi offrir la victoire à Darkness.

L'ambiance devient lourde dans tous les lieux de rassemblement, Gildarts se lève et observe Yajima.

Gildarts: Où est Face?

Yajima: Je l'ignore...seul le Président connait son emplacement précise...

Erza observe ses compagnons.

Erza: Bien nous allons immédiatement allez le voir.

Makarof: Soyez prudente...quand à nous nous allons tentez de localiser Face avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Sting: On va surveiller fouiller chaque recoins de Fiore!

Warren: Attendez...j'ai pas vue Elfman, Lisanna et Mirajane décrochez!

Le groupe de la mage de rang S arrivent dans la maison d'un des Conseillers, Mirajane s'approche lentement du Conseiller les yeux ouverts.

Mirajane: Monsieur...nous...nous sommes ici pour vous mettre en sécurité.

Il se lève sans dire un mots et se dirige vers une bibliothèque.

Elfman: J'aime pas ça...

Voix: Ceux-ci est un ordre pour vous deux! Dormez!

A ce moment Elfman vit Mirajane et Lisanna tomber au sol et Seilah arriver souriante.

Seilah: Te voilà mage de Fairy Tail.

Elfman: Tartaros! Qu'as-tu fais à mes sœurs?!

Il se transforme mais Seilah.

Seilah: A ta place j'éviterais de faire le moindre geste brusque...je peux les tuer en un instant.

Elfman s'arrête horrifiée alors que Seilah sourit à son nouveau pantin.

Seilah: Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis.

Pendant ce temps dans la maison du Président Crawford Erza et son groupe sont assis à la table de l'ancien-président.

Crawford: Merci de m'avoir prévenue la situation est grave en effet, je vais devoir agir...

Erza: Président Crawford que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les plans de Tartaros? Pourquoi tuées tous les membres du Conseil?

Crawford: Voyez-vous Face possède une particularité pour plus de sécurité chaque membre du Conseil ancien comme nouveau est liée à Face de manière magique. Si jamais l'un des membres décide d'activer Face il doit avoir l'autorisation des autres membres.

Ayumi: C'est un peu comme l'Aetherion...

Crawford: Tout à fait Face a été conçu afin qu'elle soit un dernier recours contre toute menace...on pensait l'utiliser sur Darkness mais les risques sont élevée. On ne sait pas jusqu'où se mesure sa puissance et la moindre action aurait ses conséquences.

Nala: Bien on va retourner à notre guilde vous serez en sécurité là-haut.

Crawford eu un sourire qui n'échappe pas à Crow qui vit alors la porte d'entrée être soufflée en un instant, les filles tentent de se lever mais sentent leurs membres engourdis.

Thorra: Ah...mes bras...mes jambes...je...je suis fatigué...

Crow: THORRA! Raven!

La soeur de Crow est allongé au sol alors que Narcis arrive en souriant.

Crow: TOI! JE VAIS TE!

Narcis: Miroir du Passé: Liens magique!

Un miroir relâche des chaînes violette qui enchaîne Crow et l'empêche de bouger un seul membre.

Narcis: Crawford vous voilà.

Crawford: Comme promis voilà les mages j'espère avoir gagné ma place.

Narcis: Tartaros tiens toujours ses promesses.

Crow: Quoi...SALE TRAITRE!

Crawford: Je me bats pour les plus forts regarder la vérité en face les Démon de Zeleph sont les seules à pouvoir nous défendre contre la Chasse, vous les mages avait fait votre temps et votre échecs à protéger Crocus aux Grands Jeux montre bien que rien ne peut stopper Darkness si ce n'est les Démons de Zeleph!

Crow: ORDURE!

Narcis créer des répliques des jeunes filles avec ses miroirs avant de les emporter.

Narcis: Malheureusement ils savent pour Face on va devoir passer à la Phase 2...la capture des petites.

Ces mots terrifie Crow qui tente de se dégager.

Crow: Que...qu'allez vous faire! QU'ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE DE MES AMIES! DE MA SOEUR!

Narcis: Tu parles trop toi? Mais si tu veux savoir on va s'amuser à les torturer un peu avant de les exécuter!

Crow est choqué alors que Crawford et Narcis disparaissent à travers un miroir, ayant pour effet d'annuler la magie de Narcis qui libère Crow.

Crow: Nashi...Amy...

Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail Millianna est aux côté de Yuden avec Amy et Chibi, elle se lève lentement en voyant sa fille dormir.

Millianna: Chibi...veille sur eux je reviens.

Chibi: Compte sur moi.

Elle passe devant un miroir où son reflet reste avant de sortir de celui-ci et se diriger vers le lit.

Chibi: Millianna tu...

Il vit le regard de Millianna et veut hurler mais il est ligoter et baîlloner par la fausse Millianna, il vit alors l'emblème de Tartaros dans son dos et son teint pâle qu'il reconnaît. Le double prit Amy dans ses bras avant de passer le miroir et disparaître, Millianna revint et vit Chibi qu'elle libère.

Millianna: Chibi!

Chibi: MILLIANNA! TARTAROS A ENLEVE AMY!

Ces mots font un choc à Millianna alors que du côté de Natsu celui-ci est avec Lucy mais un fragment de miroir sort du sol devant Nashi qui vit une réplique de son père en sortir.

Nashi: HAAAAAAAAAA! MAMAN! PAPA!

Natsu et Lucy se retourne et vit la scène.

Natsu: NASHI!

Il fonce sur son double qui passe le miroir en même temps que lui sous les yeux horrifiées de Lucy, Wendy, Carla et Happy.

Happy: NATSU!

Wendy: Il c'est passé quoi là?

Lucy: Natsu...Nashi!

Natsu arrive alors dans les couloirs souterrain du QG de Tartaros où il vit son double et celui de Millianna.

Natsu: NASHI! AMY!

Les doubles se tourne vers Natsu qui les vient donner les filles aux geôliers et éclater pour former un portails d'où viennent Narcis et Crawford ainsi que les répliques des filles.

Natsu: Erza! Nala!

Narcis: Toi? Je te reconnais! Tu es ce mage de Fairy Tail!

Natsu: Sale ordure!

Il enflamme ses poings prêts à se battre.

Natsu: Tu vas me rendre ma fille...et ma nièce! Ainsi que mes amis sinon je...

Ses mains gèle alors instentanément et se retrouve piégé dans de la glace rose, il vit alors Silver arriver souriant.

Silver: On attendez pas d'invité aujourd'hui!

Narcis: Bien joué Silver!

Natsu: Toi...cette glace...je vais te!

Il fut bloquer au jambes par la glace de Silver qui s'approche de lui souriant.

Silver: Ouais c'est moi qui est emprisonner le Dragon au village, désolée je l'ai prit pour un démon.

Narcis: Tu vas apprécier ton séjour ici tes amies t'attendent justement...Kyouka va adorer s'amuser avec ta fille Chasseur de Dragons.

Natsu grogne alors que la situation est désastreuses les mages de Fairy Tail sont privées de certains de leurs membres, et en plus la magie risque de disparaître de leurs continents la menace s'agrandit au fil des heures Fairy Tail arrivera t-elle à triompher de la guilde de Tartaros qui a déjà dominer leurs pays?

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant alors que Natsu et ses camarades subissent la torture de Tartaros, Acnologia est confronté à un Démon qui annonce la venue de Darkness prochainement dans ce monde. Il repense aussi à la vieil époque avec ses anciens camarades. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Dans la griffe du Démon".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre la fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchao et merci à toi Breizhdragon toujours un plaisir de lire des review t'inquiète le retour d'END est prévue.**


	197. Chapitre 197: Dans la griffe du Démon

**L'arc Tartaros continue une grande partie des mages sont désormais aux mains de Tartaros, l'apocalypse s'annonce lorsque Acnologia tombe sur un démon annonçant la venue de Darkness et obtiendra une aide surprenante.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 197: Dans la griffe du Démon.**

 _"OST Absolute Demon-Fairy Tail"._

Dans le QG de Tartaros le chef Mard Gheer est assis sur son trône souriant, Zephyr et Kyouka sont à ses côtés.

Mard Gheer: Les nouvelles?

Kyouka: Nous avons capturé bon nombres de mage de Fairy Tail, une mage d'Heaven's Tribe et la Capitaine des Loup Affamées.

Zephyr: Nous avons pratiquement éliminer tous les membres du Conseil sauf Jycrain, Yajima et Ultia.

Mard Gheer: Sa suffira...notre alliée est en place?

Kyouka: Oui il ajuste les modifications d'ici quelques heures Face sera activé! Et nous triompherons.

Mard Gheer: Restons prudent tous de même Fairy Tail nous a déjà réservé des surprises.

Zephyr: Nous leur avons privées de leurs mages les plus forts en plus d'avoir placé une taupe parmi eux! Que peuvent-ils faire maintenant?

Mard Gheer: Je te rappelle que toutes les guildes de Fiore ce sont alliées contre nous, la dernière fois que des guildes ce sont alliées nous avons perdue les Oracion Seis et le Nirvana.

Voix: C'est pourquoi j'aimerais soumettre un avis maître Mard Gheer.

Ils virent a l'entrée de la salle Kali s'avancer.

Mard Gheer: Kali je ne t'es pas convoqué à ce que je sâche.

Kali: Je sais mais je crois avoir une solution pour nous charger de Jellal, Jycrain et des autres gêneurs...un nouvel allié de poids maître.

Mard Gheer: Un allié?

Kali: Oui...la Lullaby a été vaincue et risque de prendre du temps pour revenir, mais j'ai eu dans l'idée de transformer quelqu'un en un démon.

Kyouka: Encore nous en avons déjà cinq tu peux développer?

Kali: J'ai combattu à ses côtés et il est dévastateur. Son nom est...Zero.

Mard Gheer, Zephyr et Kyouka observent Kali surpris.

Zephyr: Zero...n'est-ce pas la deuxième personnalité de l'individus nommé Brain? L'ancien chef d'Oracion Seis?

Kali: Exacte en trains de purger une peine de prison...vue que tous le Conseil est dans le chaos...nous pourrions en profiter pour le délivrez et renforcer l'emprise de Zero et ses pouvoirs.

Kyouka observe Mard Gheer alors que Zephyr est songeur.

Mard Gheer: L'idée me plaît...quand à toi Zephyr?

Zephyr: Pourquoi pas...j'ai trouvé ce Zero très sympathique lors de notre première rencontre. Et je suis sûre que sa l'amuserait de rejoindre notre cercle privée.

Mard Gheer: Entendu...dans ce cas je t'y autorise Kali...mais n'oublie pas...si tu échoues toi où Zero...il n'y aura pas de seconde chance.

Kali frémit devant les paroles de Mard Gheer.

Mard Gheer: Bien sûre pour Narcis c'est différents nous ayant rapporter autant de mage il a racheté sa défaite...peux-tu toi aussi te racheter Kali?

Kali sert les poings.

Kali: Je le ferais...je vais m'occuper de libérer Zero...et ensuite j'irais voir les prisonniers...pour m'amuser un peu.

Mard Gheer sourit.

Mard Gheer: J'aime mieux ça...

Elle s'en va sous les yeux de ses camarades.

 _"Fin OST"_

Zephyr: Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites?

Mard Gheer: Bien sûre que non elle échouera c'est certains...à un moment et il n'y aura pas de résurrection pour elle.

Zephyr: Si vous le permettez JE vais allez m'amuser avec mes nouveaux jouets...intéresser Kyouka?

Kyouka sourit.

Kyouka: Tu connais déjà la réponse.

Ils partent en laissant Mard Gheer sur son trône il vit le livre d'END et sourit.

Mard Gheer: J'ai hâte de voir l'évolution des choses.

Dans les prisons de Tartaros Lisanna finit par se réveiller elle était menotté dans une cellule aux barreaux sombre, elle vit à ses côtés Natsu adossé à un mur inconscient ainsi qu'Amy et Nashi elles aussi inconsciente au sol.

Lisanna: Natsu...les filles!

Elle tente de se relever mais ses membres engourdit la force à tomber au sol.

Voix: Évite de bouger c'est mieux.

Lisanna vit alors Silver adossé aux barreaux de sa cellule.

Lisanna: Qui êtes-vous? Où on est?

Silver: Sa c'est un secret...mais pour vous avouez...vous êtes dans la griffe du Démon...

Lisanna: La griffe du...Tartaros! On est chez Tartaros!

Silver: Bingo et vous et vos amis êtes désormais nos prisonniers.

Lisanna: Vous allez voir Fairy Tail va nous retrouver et...

Silver: Ils auront du mal...notre QG est indétectable par n'importe quel autre forme de magie.

Lisanna: Sale monstre...pourquoi kidnapper des enfants!

Silver reste silencieux et observe les alentours.

Silver: Crois-moi...j'ai autant horreur de ça que toi...mais j'ai pas le choix...

Lisanna: Quoi comment ça?

Silver entends une porte s'ouvrir pour voir Zephyr et Kyouka arriver.

Zephyr: Ah Silver tu veilles sur nos invitées?

Silver: Surtout le dragon de feu. Il risque de causer du soucis...

Natsu se met à grogner avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.

Natsu: Ah...ma tête...

Lisanna: NATSU!

Natsu vit Lisanna.

Natsu: Lisanna que...

Il vit sa fille évanouie dans un coin de la pièce.

Natsu: NASHI! AMY!

Il veut se lever mais il tombe au sol.

Kyouka: Voilà enfin le Dragon réveiller...Zephyr viens choisir ses victimes de tortures.

Natsu est horrifiées alors que les filles se réveille et virent l'endroit où elles se trouvent.

Amy: Que...où suis-je? Oncle Natsu...Nashi?

Nashi: Que...papa!

Zephyr: Oh elles sont adorables...je ne sais pas laquelle je vais choisir...

Voix: Puis-je t'aider dans ton choix?

Ils virent Keyes arriver avec d'autres prisonniers menotté en la personne de la famille royal.

Kyouka: Keyes? Que fais-tu avec eux?

Keyes: Disons que j'ai eu dans l'idée de mettre tous les prisonniers dans une même cellule proche de la chambre des tortures...en fait Kyouka...tes jouets t'attendent dans la pièce spécial...

Kyouka sourit et se lèche les lèvres.

Kyouka: Parfait...

Arcadios: Bande de monstre...

Lapis tremble prêts de sa mère Zephyr le vit et eu un sourire sadique.

Zephyr: Merci Keyes j'ai les idées plus claires...je vais les prendre tous les trois!

Amy et Nashi frissonnent comme Lapis et sa mère.

Jade: Quoi?

Toma: Que...qu'allez-vous faire?

Keyes: Quelque chose qui ne vous concerne en rien.

Ils sont directement transporter dans la cellule alors que Nashi et Amy sont avec Lapis à l'extérieur.

Lapis: MAMAN!

Jade: NON LAISSEZ-LE?! IL N'EST QU'UN ENFANT!

Zephyr se met aux niveau des enfants qui sentent son souffle chaud qui leurs donnent des frissons, Natsu horrifiée comme les autres prisonniers se jettent sur les barreaux furieux.

Natsu: Toi!

Zephyr: Ne vous en faites pas...je vais éduquer ces jeunes gens...aux pires côtés de ce monde cruel...et je vais m'amuser à les entendre hurler...je sens déjà l'odeur de la peur les envahir.

Il lèche alors le cou d'Amy qui pousse un petit cri, alors qu'un regard assassin se forme dans les yeux de Lisanna et Natsu.

Lisanna: Toi...

Natsu: T'as signé ton arrêt de mort! Moi et mon frangin on va t'envoyer six pieds sous terres!

Zephyr rit alors qu'il touche le coup des deux jeunes magicienne avec ses griffes.

Zephyr: Allons...allons...évitons de commencer à lancer des menaces...attendez que j'en ai finie avec eux.

Il attraper les deux filles par les cheveux avant de les traîner vers la chambre des tortures, Lapis est lui-même emmener par des Gardes pendant que Kyouka suit Keyes sous les yeux apeurée de Natsu.

Natsu: NON NASHI! LÂCHE LA SALE ORDURE!

Arcadios: LAPIS! SOIS COURAGEUX MON GARCON!

Jade pleure dans un coins avec son père réconforter par Lisanna alors que Natsu frappe sur les barreaux, Silver lui s'en va sans rien dire le regard désolée. Kyouka arrive dans une salle plus reculé dans les cachots où elle vit Erza, Nala, Raven et Thorra ligoté aux poignet et suspendue au-dessus du sol. Elles portaient toute de simple sous-vêtements et porter déjà des marques de coups.

Kyouka: Hmmm...magnifique...vous les avez préparer pour moi?

Garde de Tartaros: Oui maîtresse Kyouka...elles sont à vous.

Kyouka: Magnifique...

Erza: Sale démone! Qu'avez-vous fait de mes amis!

Raven: Crow! Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère?

Kyouka: Le mage Corbeau? On l'a laissé sur place ma jolie...mais dis-moi que t'est-il arrivé? Est-ce Narcis qui t'as mis dans cet états?

Voix: En effet ma chère.

Narcis rentre dans la pièce souriant s'admirant dans son miroir.

Narcis: Celle-ci est costaud physiquement...mais mentalement elle est une passoire.

Kyouka: Oh merci du Conseil...tu viens admirer?

Narcis: Tu sais bien que je ne me lasserais jamais de tes séances de torture ma chère...as-tu de nouvelle méthode?

Kyouka: Oui quelques-unes...installe-toi et laisse-moi te les montrer.

Des éclairs violet s'abat sur chacune des mages qui pousse un hurlement de douleur, Kyouka s'arrête puis les entoure d'une aura violette.

Kyouka: Duplication de la douleurs X2.

A ce moment la foudre qui s'abat cause une douleur plus importante aux quatre femmes, Narcis sourit en voyant la scène.

Narcis: Magnifique...simplement magnifique.

Kyouka: Tu n'as encore rien vue!

Narcis: Peut-être devrions-nous montrer tes talents à ce chère Zephyr?

Il créer un miroir donnant sur Zephyr les trois enfants sont dans la même position que les quatre magicienne.

Erza: Nashi...Amy...

Raven: Le Prince...

Thorra: Que...qu'allez vous leurs faire monstre?

Narcis: Je ne sais pas moi dis-moi Zephyr que comptes-tu faire?

Zephyr observe les enfants en souriant.

Zephyr: Je l'ignore...ces deux-là sont des enfants esclaves de ce que je sais...j'ignore par quoi commencer...

Nashi: T'es...t'es qu'un pauvre type! On a vécu pire! Ce que tu feras nous fera ni chaud, ni froid!

Zephyr: Oh une volontaire...bien...je vais apprécier t'entendre hurler ma jolie...

Il sort une dague de fer noir qu'il envoie frôler la joue de Nashi qui eu une entaille qui se mis à saigner alors que la dague se plante dans un mur, il s'approche d'elle de manière terrifiante.

Zephyr: Dis-moi? En quoi ne pourrais-je pas vous faire pire que ce que vous avez vécu? Alors que je peux le faire rejaillir?

Nashi lui crache à la figure il s'essuie alors qu'il rit.

Zephyr: Une battante! J'ADORE! C'est tous simplement magnifique! UTSUKUSHII (Magnifique).

Il observe Amy tremblante et s'approche.

Zephyr: Toi tu es plus faible...fabuleux...

Il utilise l'une de ses griffes pour entaille sa joue Amy sent la douleur sur sa joue, alors que les trois enfants sont entourée de la même aura que les quatre femmes.

Zephyr: Oh Kyouka est-ce que tu utiliserais ta magie pour renforcer la douleurs que je leur inflige?

Kyouka: Moi mais voyons Zephyr tu sais bien que je ne ferais ça que si j'estime que le spectacle sera magnifique...fais-toi plaisir?

Zephyr recommence et Amy pousse un hurlement strident en sentant la douleurs amplifiée que lui procure Zephyr.

Zephyr: MAGNIFIQUE! CES CRIS!

Amy: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Il s'arrête et vit le sang sur sa griffe qu'il goutte en souriant.

Zephyr: Oh...sublime...le sang...ce sang si doux et sucrée...

Il se lèche les babines.

Zephyr: J'en veux plus...

Il s'approche alors d'une table où se trouve différents instruments de tortures, il prit alors un fouet recouvert d'épine.

Zephyr: Commençons doucement...

Lapis: Amy!

Zephyr: Chacun votre tours...comme ça pas de jaloux...à commencer par toi ma jolie.

Il le murmure à l'oreille de Nashi qui sent la langue de Zephyr glisser le long de son cou jusqu'à son oreille.

Nashi: Pauvre malade...

Zephyr rit alors qu'il utilise ses griffes pour déchirer a tenue d'Amy il tend son fouet, avant de le claquer sur le dos de la petite qui hurle de douleurs son hurlement est entendue dans les cachots et chez les femmes.

Erza: Amy...

Natsu grogne et tente de forcer les barreaux.

Natsu: AMY!

Lisanna: Les monstres...

Après plusieurs dizaines de coup de fouet le dos d'Amy était mutilé le sang se répand par terre, alors que ses larmes s'écrase au sol Zephyr prit du sang resté sur le fouet et le goutte. Tandis que Nashi tremble comme Lapis qui se met à pleurer.

Zephyr: Délicieux...ce sang...humain...innocent...remplie mon corps...de frisson...

Erza et ses camarades virent à travers le miroir la scène.

Thorra: Vous...vous paierez ça!

Nala: Vous auriez jamais dut! Yuden va le massacrer quand il le saura!

Narcis: Le Dragon Solaire est hors-jeux pour l'instant...et Zephyr domine n'importe quel mage de ce continent...pour dire...son niveaux approche du numéro un de Fiore...

Erza: Quoi?

Kyouka: Pour traduire...Zephyr est à peut prêt du même niveau que le numéro un des mages de Fiore...God Serena.

Raven: C'est une plaisanterie!

Kyouka rit avant de torturer Raven en créant une entaille qui se forme sur sa jambe, la douleur insoutenable la fait pousser un hurlement strident.

Kyouka: Allons ma jolie je suis sûre que tu peux avoir des cris plus merveilleux que ceux-là?

Elle continue de dessiner des entailles sur son corps comme sur celui des autres femmes, du côté de Zephyr celui-ci arme son fouet en s'approchant de Lapis tremblant.

Zephyr: Laissons ta mère entendre tes cris de désespoirs!

Lapis: Non...pitié...

Zephyr: Répète...

Lapis: Pitié!

Zephyr: Encore une fois...

Lapis: PITIE ME FAITE PAS DE MAL!

Zephyr rit avant de recommencer sur Lapis qui hurle de douleurs, Jade pleure contre Arcadios furieux de ne rien pouvoir faire comme Natsu prisonnier dans cette cellule. Sur les écrans de sécurité Crawford vit la scène en souriant alors que Franmalt et Torafuzar sont avec lui.

Franmalt: Alors dans combien de temps ce sera prêts?

Crawford: Il faut que je détourne les privilèges des anciens membres restants mais sa ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques heures. La bonne nouvelle est que je peux déjà activé une statue de Face qui venait d'être construite.

Torafuzar: Combien de temps?

Crawford: Trois heure...dans trois heures je lancerais cette Face dans la zone de Magnolia.

Franmalt: Là où se trouve Fairy Tail parfait!

Seilah arrive à ce moment.

Seilah: Ils seront déjà tous réduit en cendre grâce à mon pantin...aucune raisons de s'inquiéter.

Franmalt: J'espère que tu auras raisons...

Pendant qu'à Fiore la guerre fait rage à son extrémité Acnologia arrive devant une ville presque dévaster l'ambiance est lourde, il sent l'odeur de la magie démoniaque de Darkness.

Acnologia: Il y a quelque chose ici...de très puissant.

Il se dirige vers la ville méfiant et sent des regards il scrute les fenêtres où il remarque les habitants, une porte s'ouvre il vit une petite fille les cheveux châtains curieuse une voix forte se fit entendre dans la maison.

Voix: REFERME LA PORTE! LUCILLA!

Lucilla: Mais maman...

Acnologia sent l'énergie démoniaque s'approcher.

Acnologia: Referme la porte!

 _"OST Kingdom Hearts 2.8-Final Boss Theme"_

Soudain le sol se fissure légèrement puis éclate laissant sortir des milliers de démons ressemblant à des ombres, ils ont des yeux rouges et des mains pourvue de griffes acérées ces démons flotte de manière incontrôlable. Ils se rassemblent en formant une sorte de tour dégageant de la Corruption, celle-ci se dresse et s'écrase sur Acnologia qui bondit pour éviter l'assaut de la structure de Démons qui s'allongent pour foncer droit sur Acnologia qui esquive l'assaut alors que l'amalgame de Démons disparaît à travers un portail.

Acnologia: Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore!

Lucilla: ATTENTION ETRANGER!

Acnologia vit dans son dos la Tornade de Démon réapparaître et se diriger vers la maison de Lucilla, il inspire alors un grand coup.

Acnologia: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE L'APOCALYPSE!

Son souffle passe au travers de la Tornade de Démon qui se déforme.

Acnologia: C'est une blague!

Il vit la tornade se compacter et il se prit leur assaut l'envoyant dans la maison de Lucilla, il vit ses parents mort de peur alors que la Tornade de Démon ravage le toit et l'étage de la maison. Les habitants apeurée se regroupe derrière Acnologia.

Acnologia: Toi t'es une de ses créations!

La Tornade se compacte à nouveau mais se divise en deux sortes de tentacule qui s'abattent sur Acnologia mais ils frappent un bouclier qui c'est dresser devant lui. Il vit alors les deux bras s'assembler et former la tornade Acnologia vit une autre forme sur un toit, une forme féminine portant un chapeau noir et tenant une sorte de sceptre dans sa main.

Femme: Viens par là mon jolie!

La Tornade s'avance vers la femme qui bondit pour l'éviter mais la maison sur laquelle elle se trouvait fut démolie. Acnologia rejoins la femme et vit ses cheveux écarlate qu'il reconnut.

Acnologia: Eileen!

Eileen: Plus tard on doit se charger de la Tornade de Démon!

Acnologia se concentre alors sur la tornade celle-ci s'enfonce dans le sol qui devient sombre et laissent s'échapper d'immense boule d'amalgame de démon, qui explose une fois en l'air répandant des démons dans tous les sens. Acnologia les bloquent et les renvoient tandis qu'Eileen frappe avec son sceptre pour rassembler les Démons en une sphère qui est prisonnière de chaîne dorée.

Eileen: Voilà qui devrait les calmer! Acnologia!

Acnologia remarque alors un bras se forme dans le dos d'Eileen, il saute pour la sauver du bras qui fonce droit sur elle. Eileen vit le bras de Démon rejoindre la masse qui éclate ses chaînes et se libère.

Acnologia: Tu as eu chaud.

Eileen: Merci...mais pas le temps de rêvasser.

Acnologia: T'as raison...mais comment on va se débarrasser de ce truc?

La Tornade se compacte à nouveaux et fonce sur les deux individus qui s'écarte mais au dernier moment elle se divise en deux, Eileen créer un mur de pierre mais l'amalgame passe au-dessus et la frappe de pleins fouet. Acnologia utilise son souffle inefficace et finit par être propulsé dans des maisons qui son saccagé par l'amalgame de Démon qui se regroupe et reforme la Tornade. Eileen se relève et s'appuie sur son sceptre elle tend sa mains et créer une gigantesque explosion au centre de la tornade la dispersant. Les habitants assistent à la scène stupéfait mais la Tornade revient et prit du volume, elle commence à ravage les habitations aux alentours en se compactant et en les balayant tuant les habitants au passage.

Eileen: Vous devez partir! Vite!

Lucilla et ses parents virent la Tornade de Démon s'agrandir et commencer à ravage des maisons sur son passages, ils quittent les ruines de leurs maison comme d'autres mais un mur de Corruption encercle entièrement la ville.

Lucilla: Non!

Eileen vit la scène ce qui l'empêche de voir la Tornade se compacter et foncer droit sur elle, mais Acnologia se poste devant elle et frappe de pleins fouet la Tornade qui éclate les démons la formant se dispersent pour se reformer rapidement.

Acnologia: Il plaisante! Comment on peut la tuer?

Eileen: Avec du renforts! Juliette! Heine!

Deux fillette arrivent à ce moment l'une avec des couette et des cheveux orange, alors que l'autre avait les cheveux noires.

Juliet: L'escouade Eileen est arrivée!

Heine: Juliet attention!

La Tornade se compacte et manque d'écraser Juliet alors qu'Eileen se tourne vers Acnologia.

Eileen: Aide-nous à nous débarrasser de ce machin!

Acnologia: OK pas de soucis mais comment?

Eileen: On doit rassembler les Démons qui forment ses créatures pour lancer une attaque combiner.

Acnologia: OK et tes protégées peuvent servir?

Eileen: Bien sûre.

Heine: Juliet!

Juliet projette un mucus collant sur l'amalgame de Démon qui commencent à ralentir leurs mouvement de rotations, Eileen utilise une nouvelle fois sa magie pour emprisonner les démons.

Eileen: HEINE!

Heine entoure l'amalgame de bande qui projette de l'électricité, Acnologia vit le moment.

Acnologia: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE L'APOCALYPSE!

Son hurlement frappe l'amalgame de pleins fouet qui s'écrase dans des habitations.

Juliet: OUI ON L'A EU!

Les habitants virent la scène stupéfait mais Eileen reste sur ses gardes comme Acnologia, la Tornade reprit sa forme mais beaucoup plus agité.

Heine: Encore debout!

Juliet: Elle se fatigue jamais?

La Tornade se compacte et créer quatre bras qui balaye alors l'intégralité de la ville rapidement les habitants sont tous frappé par les puissants bras de Démons. Certains sont littéralement broyée par les bras monstrueux Lucilla heureusement c'est allongé pour éviter les bras, mais vit ses parents être déchiqueter par le passage des bras.

Lucilla: MAMAN PAPA!

La Tornade se décompacte pour s'avancer vers la petite de manière frénétique, Heine vit la scène et utilise ses bande pour créer un mur empêchant la Tornade de passer.

Heine: Tu bouges pas!

La Tornade s'enfonce dans le sol qui noircit et laisse s'échapper les amalgames de démons qui provoquent des explosions magiques élémentaires. Eileen et Acnologia se protège mais sont tout de même projeter au sol par les explosions multiple comme Juliet, Heine et Lucilla. La Tornade de Démon se reforme et devient compacte et fonce sur Lucilla mais Eileen se met face à l'amalgame et créer projette un rayon qui explose et divisa la Tornade de Démon, les démons reforme la tornade alors qu'Heine et Juliet se relève.

Heine: Allez encore une fois Juliet!

Juliet: D'accord...attendons le bon moment!

La Tornade se divise pour se reformer à proximité des deux filles qui esquive de justesse la Tornade qui s'agrandit pour déblayer les rares maison qui subsistent. Acnologia rejoins la magicienne.

Eileen: On va recommencer mais cette fois je vais t'aider pour qu'on puisse s'en débarrasser.

Acnologia: Tu n'es pas rouillé j'espère?

Eileen: Tu vas voir si je suis rouillé!

La Tornade devint compacte Juliet utilise son mucus mais il lui en faut énormément pour ralentir la Tornade.

Juliet: Je...je peux pas faire plus...

Heine: Dame Eileen!

Eileen reforme les chaînes qui emprisonne l'amalgame de Démon.

Acnologia: On y va! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE L'APOCALYPSE!

Eileen: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE LA SAGESSE!

Les deux attaques frappe de pleins fouet l'amalgame de Démon qui éclate les démons se dispersent.

Juliet: Pfiou...on l'a eu...

 _"Fin OST"_

Soudain les démons reforme un amalgame de Démon flottant.

Heine: ENCORE?!

Soudain l'amalgame tournoie dans les airs avant de disparaître à l'horizon Eileen soupire, alors que la barrière de corruption entourant ce qu'il reste de la ville se dissipe. Heine et Juliet rejoignent Eileen légèrement amochée par le combat.

Eileen: Allez voir si il reste des survivants.

Juliet: Bien madame.

Elles s'en vont alors qu'Eileen se tourne vers Acnologia pour lui faire une pichenette sur le nez.

Acnologia: AÏE! Mais sa vas pas?!

Eileen: Dis donc depuis quand tu parles à une dame de cette manière toi hein?

Acnologia sut en voyant le regard terrifiant d'Eileen.

Acnologia: Et c'est comme ça que tu salut de vieux amis!

Eileen: Qui n'ont donné aucune nouvelle depuis plus de 400 ans!

Acnologia baisse le regard coupable.

Acnologia: J'ai...j'étais...occu...

Eileen: Je sais...

Il vit Eileen songeuse soupirante.

Eileen: On a une mission capital...un rêve à réalisé...

Acnologia sourit.

Acnologia: Tu y crois encore toi aussi...

Eileen: Toujours...son rêve est merveilleux et possible Acnologia...si nous l'éliminons...notre monde serait beau.

Acnologia: Et en paix oui...mais...c'était quoi cette chose?

Eileen: Un nouveau-née de Darkness on le traque depuis un très long moment...figure-toi qu'i peine 1 semaine elle était 4 fois moins imposante.

Acnologia: Tu te fous de moi!?

Eileen: Non elle rassemble des Démons pour former un amalgame extrêmement dangereux qui peut comme tu le constate dans le meilleure des cas ravager une ville entière.

Acnologia: Le meilleure des cas?!

Eileen: Dans le pire...elle peut ravager un continent entier.

Acnologia frissonne à la simple pensé que cette chose soit capable de ravager un continent.

Acnologia: Elle est passer où?

Eileen: Je l'ignore mais je sais son but elle va grossir...et si elle le fait elle sera totalement impossible à arrêter...

Acnologia: Alors on doit la traquer et...

Eileen: Inutile...elle n'est plus à Fiore ni dans cet Univers...

Acnologia observe Eileen.

Acnologia: Attends tu crois qu'elle...

Eileen: C'est la théorie de Zeleph du moins...

Acnologia: Zeleph...tu l'as vue récemment?

Eileen: Disons que...pour être franc on travail ensemble pour arrêter Darkness.

Acnologia: Je vois...mais il a moyen de tuer cette amalgame?

Eileen: On y travail...mais c'est dure de l'étudier...elle ne cesse de bouger et de changer de forme et de structure.

Heine: DAME EILEEN VENEZ!

Eileen rejoins ses protégée pour voir Lucilla inconsciente au sol.

Eileen: La pauvre...c'est la seule?

Juliet baisse le regard tristement alors que Heine confirme d'un signe de tête, Lucilla se réveille légèrement désorienté.

Lucilla: Où je suis? Maman...papa...

Elle se remémorent alors la scène et se met à pleurer mais elle fut réconforter par Eileen la serrant dans ses bras, Acnologia lui sert les poings furieux.

Acnologia: Je massacrerais cette chose...

Eileen observe Acnologia et lance un léger sourire à Acnologia, les deux anciens membre du groupe d'Amaterasu ce sont retrouvé. Pendant ce temps sur une colline surplombant la scène Zeleph ne peut qu'observer les dégâts.

Zeleph: Tu as encore prit des vies...

 _Voix: Ce n'est rien comparée à ce qui attends l'humanité Zeleph!_

Zeleph: Tu n'as soif que de destruction...et de souffrance...pourquoi?

 _Voix: J'y prend du plaisir...voir la création de ma famille souffrir à ce point ne fait que renforcer ma puissance!_

Zeleph: Nous t'arrêterons Darkness!

Il se tourne vers un amas de Corruption flottant dans les airs.

 _Darkness: Vous pensez vraiment avoir une chance contre moi? Il y a 400 ans je dominais ce monde et ces habitants!_

Zeleph: Mais Amaterasu t'as vaincu.

 _Darkness: Elle n'a fait que m'affaiblir...mais bientôt je retrouverais toute ma puissance et plus encore! Elle ne pourras pas me vaincre cette fois! Elle n'en a pas la force!_

Zeleph: Peut-être mais elle se battre de toutes ses forces pour t'empêcher de continuer ton cycle de chaos et de destruction.

 _Darkness: Ce cycle ne pourras jamais prendre fin...je suis éternelle Zeleph! Je suis l'Obscurité qui enveloppe le multivers. Je suis Darkness!_

La masse de Corruption s'évapore alors que Zeleph avait un regard haineux et serra les poings.

Zeleph: Rien n'est éternelle Darkness...tôt ou tard...tu tomberas...

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant alors que la situation est critique pour la guilde un retournement de situation va leurs permettre de reprendre l'ascendant et de finalement localiser Tartaros et leurs amis. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La contre-attaque des fées".**

 **Merci de continuer à lire je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite tchao.**


	198. Chapitre 198: La contre-attaque des fées

**L'arc Tartaros se poursuit la situation est critique pour les fées leurs camarades enlevé, ils sont forcées de trouver une autre solution pour arrêter Tartaros qui utilise Elfman pour parvenir à leurs fins. Pendant ce temps au seins de Tartaros Natsu et Lisanna reçoivent de l'aide pour se libérer de leurs tortionnaire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 198: La contre-attaque des Fées.**

Au seins de la guilde de Tartaros Natsu et les autres attendent inquiets la suite qui arriva, Zephyr revint avec les enfants qu'il jette comme des sacs de pomme de terre au sol.

Zephyr: Les voilà j'espère que le spectacle vous a plut.

Natsu: Toi...sale...sale ordure!

Les trois enfants sont au sol le dos ensanglanté des marques de coupure sur tous le corps, Jade réconforte son fils en larme alors qu'Arcadios observe Zephyr se lécher les lèvres.

Natsu: Toi...toi t'es un homme mort!

Zephyr: Oh mon pauvre petit Chasseur de Dragons...votre guilde est déjà scellé comme vos vies! Dans seulement 1 heure nous activerons Face et adieux la Magie à Magnolia! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Natsu sert les poings alors que Zephyr rejoins ses compagnons Kyouka et Narcis devant des filles amochées par la torture de Kyouka.

Zephyr: Alors vous avez finie de vous amusez?

Narcis: Kyouka à presque finie...j'irais bien aller voir les nouveaux arrivants.

Zephyr: Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Kali a t-elle échoué une fois de plus?

Voix: Pas du tout loin de là!

Ils virent Kali revenir avec un autre invité qu'Erza et ses camarades virent.

Erza: Brain...

Zero: Perdu Titania je suis Zero et je suis ravie de voir que mes charmants bienfaiteurs aient mis à genoux la Gardienne et la Reine des Fées...ainsi que quelques nouveaux visages.

Zephyr: Oh alors tu es donc ce fameux Zero? Dis-moi aimes-tu faire souffrir?

Zero: C'est ma passion d'inspiré la peur et la souffrance à ces misérables!

Zephyr: Oh je l'aime déjà bien...aimerais-tu une amélioration de tes compétences?

Zero: Ce ne serait pas de refus de la puissance en plus.

Zephyr: Bien Kali tu connais le chemin une fois finie rejoins-nous à la salle de contrôle.

Kali emmène Zero chez Lamy alors que Kyouka se tourne vers Erza et les filles.

Kyouka: Oh en fait je ne vous ait pas encore dit mais j'ai un petit compagnon de jeux pour vous...vous allez l'adorer. Yakdoriga.

Une créature arriva alors d'une grille situé juste derrière elles, celle'ci avait de longs tentacules dont elles se sert pour entourer les jeunes femmes et leurs procurer des décharges électrique. Leurs cris fit sourire Kyouka qui détourne les talons et sortent de la salle pour rejoindre le poste de commande, pendant ce temps dans les cellules Natsu tente de se défaire de ses menottes alors que les filles sont réconforter par Lisanna.

Toma: Quel tragédie...notre royaume risque de disparaître a cause de ses monstres.

Jade: Ne t'en fais pas papa...Fairy Tail peut les battre...

Lisanna: On ne sait pas votre altesse ils n'ont rien avoir avec les autres guildes clandestine...en plus maintenant on le sait ils peuvent ramener leurs membres perdues au cours de combat.

Natsu: On s'en moque on va sortir d'ici! Et leurs botter les fesses à la méthode Fairy Tail!

Il tape sur les barreaux quand leurs menottes s'ouvre d'elle-même en un instant.

Natsu: Que...

Arcadios se lève et observe les alentours et ne vit personne.

Arcadios: Personne...

Natsu observe ses mains libre.

Natsu: Ah enfin! POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il fracasse la grille de leurs cellule en faisant un boucan mais aucune trace des gardes.

Natsu: Bon on doit retrouver les filles!

Nashi: Papa...je...je sais pas...si...

Lisanna: Natsu...les filles sont grièvement blessé...

Arcadios: On doit les emmener en lieux sûre...bien qu'on ignore où se situe le siège de Tartaros.

Natsu: Je m'en fiche...les autres vont ne retrouver j'en suis sûre!

A la guilde tous les mages encore présent sont revenues Shinroi et Yuki sont eux aussi dans la guilde, Elfman est dans un coin la tête basse Makarof à le regard bas.

Makarof: La situation est plus catastrophique qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer...Tartaros à capturer nos compagnons, la famille royal et prévoie d'activer Face...

Crow est dans un coin les poings serré la haine l'envahissait, il c'était laissé avoir par les mages de Tartaros ses parents ont les bras croisées quand Shinroi s'avance.

Shinroi: Il reste encore une chance...

Ils virent Shinroi qui s'avance en sortant un carnet.

Shinroi: Pendant mes nombreuses années j'ai fait des recherches sur différentes guildes clandestine dont Tartaros. Il y a un élément...qu'on pourrais utiliser à notre avantage.

Yuki: Qui est?

Shinroi: J'ai écrit la plus part des ouvrages sur Tartaros et un passage en particulier parle d'un lieu appelée le Cube.

Makarof: Le Cube...

Shinroi: Oui une structure flottante se déplaçant dans les cieux une île artificielle, je pense que Tartaros à réussie à retrouver le livre...

Grey: Attends...tu veux dire que ce Cube?

Shinroi: Est vivant...c'est un Démon de Zeleph! Si nos alliées sont quelque part sa doit être là-haut!

Cana: Ouais encore faudrait-il le localiser.

Cana vit Elfman s'absenter elle le vit tremblant et n'eut pas confiance, elle se lève alors que Makarof parle.

Makarof: Nous n'avons pas le choix nous allons devoir dénicher ce Cube! Chibi, Happy, Carla, Lena, Ruby, Lily et Adam je compte sur vous pour le dénicher.

Happy: Oui mais maître...ce Cube pourrait-être n'importe où à nous seules on a aucune chance de parcourir tous le royaume aussi vite...

Voix: C'est pourquoi nous allons vous aidez.

Ils virent alors à l'entrée de la guilde Polyussica avec Nadir et Shagotte.

Lena, Carla et Chibi: MAMAN!

Shagotte: Nous allons vous aidez à trouver le Cube!

Nardir: Nous avons fait passer le message à tous les Exceeds! On vous doit tellement Fairy Tail!

Jubia: Merci.

Angel: Avec ça on va débusquer Tartaros rapidement.

Polyussica rejoins quand à elle l'infirmerie où se trouve Millianna.

Polyussica: Tu vas bien?

Millianna: Non...ma...ma fille est au mains de Tartaros...et...Yuden n'est pas en états de se battre...

Polyussica: Ne t'en fais pas il a connue pire...ses blessures sont grave mais pas autant qu'aux Grand Jeux Inter-magique.

Millianna: Je sais mais...

Polyussica: Tel que je connais Makarof il va faire son habituelle speech sur la famille que représente cette guilde, et Fairy Tail qui a l'habitude de rendre leurs douleurs aux centuples.

Millianna sourit et se lève.

Millianna: Je devrais rejoindre Kagura et les autres...ici...je ne sers à rien...

Polyussica: Au contraire...t'avoir à ses côtés l'aide à guérir plus vite.

Millianna sourit et sort comme Polyussica mais un cri provenant du hall les poussent à venir.

Makarof: COMMENT?!

Exceed: Je vous assurent on l'a repérée en approche de Magnolia!

Gajeel: Quoi ils viennent vers nous?

Kai: Sa put le piège!

Makarof: Bien dans ce cas allez prévenir les autres guildes, ainsi que les Commandant runiques...la contre-attaque va débuter!

Cana eu un tilt elle ne vit pas Elfman et vit la porte de la cave ouverte, elle fonce pour voir Elfman agenouillé devant un dispositif celui-ci se remémorent l'engagement qu'il a eu avec Seilah.

 _"Flash-back"_

 _Seilah tiens dans ses bras Lisanna et Mirajane._

 _Elfman: MIRAJANE! LISANNA! RELÂCHE-LES SALE!_

 _Seilah: A ta place je ne bougerais pas si tu ne m'obéis pas au doigts et à l'œil...tes sœurs en paieront le prix fort._

 _Elfman reste paralyser il vit Seilah claquer des doigts deux mages de Tartaros sortent une lacrima._

 _Seilah: Tu vas emmener ce truc dans le sous-sols de ta guilde et le régler pour qu'il explose et réduise ta guilde en cendre._

 _Elfman: QUOI! JAMAIS!_

 _Seilah: Si tu refuses...je brise la nuque de tes sœurs compris? Et si quelqu'un te vois...je t'ordonne de l'éliminer!_

 _"Fin du Flash-back"._

Cana: Elfman tu fous quoi!

Elfman ne sent plus son corps lui obéir et se jette directement sur Cana qui tente de se débattre.

Cana: ELFMAN!

Elle vit alors le symbole sur son front celui de Seilah qui sourit dans la salle de contrôle où se trouve Crawford, Franmalt et Keyes. Le groupe Kyouka arrivent à ce moment.

Kyouka: Alors?

Crawford: Presque terminée il ne me reste plus que Jycrain et Ultia, une fois les clés organique charger en moi nous pourrons utiliser Face.

Zephyr: Tu as l'air sûre de toi...enfin tu as intérêt à ne pas échouer.

Crawforf: Aucun risque une fois chargé il est impossible de revenir en arrière. D'ailleurs Seilah va se débarrasser de Fairy Tail pour nous.

Narcis: Vraiment comment?

Seilah: Dans un jolie feu d'artifice.

Le Cube arrive à proximité de Magnolia les habitants sont terrifier alors que les exceeds partis virent la structure.

Nadir: C'est énorme ce truc!

Shagotte: On doit croire en Fairy Tail...

Dans les laboratoires de Tartaros Jackal et Tempester sortent de leurs cuves sous les yeux de Torafuzar et Lamy, alors que Kali observe Zero lui aussi en sortir.

Kali: Excellent vous voilà vous deux...et la Lullaby?

Lamy: C'est en cours...mais j'ai encore la fille que Seilah à ramener, elle ferait une excellente recrue.

Ils virent Mirajane dans une cuve inconsciente alors que trois autres finissent par s'activer, l'une d'elle relâche Elena son apparence avait énormément changer des vaines noires parcours son corps alors que ses mains sont maintenant pourvue de griffe en plus de deux cornes qui ont poussé sur sa tête.  
Une autre cuve relâche deux autres mages masculin l'un le crâne chauve et recouvert de cicatrice devenue noire, des marques de chaînes se trouve gravé sur ses bras ses mains devenue de longues griffes qui ressemble plus à la pointe de ses chaînes. Le mage qui venait d'arriver était le redoutable Chainsaw.  
Quand au dernier sa peau c'était assombrit et sa barbe était éparpillé des symboles démoniaque était tatoué sur sa peau, alors que ses yeux était devenue rouge, Ivan Dreyar le père de Luxus était lui aussi devenu un démon.

Ivan: Enfin...je sens une puissance en moi!

Kali: Celui-là...Ivan! Que fait-il ici?

Lamy: Disons qu'ils sont venues nous trouver lui et Chainsaw pour nous rejoindre, quand à Elena elle est la nouvelle recrue de Tartaros.

Tempester: Je vois...où en est notre plan?

Lamy: On arrive au-dessus de Magnolia vous devriez rejoindre les autres, moi je restes là pour m'occuper de notre nouvelle recrue.

Elena: Fairy Tail...je vais les tailler en pièce cette fois-ci!

Jackal: Je l'aime déjà la petite nouvelle.

De retour au sous-sol de la guilde Cana lutte contre Elfman posséder alors que la lacrima brille d'une lueur rose attirant Jycrain qui descend et vit la scène.

Jycrain: Cana! METEORE!

Il frappe de pleins fouet Elfman qui finie au sol et libère Cana de son emprise.

Cana: Merci.

Jycrain: De rien...mais ce truc va exploser si on fait rien! Je l'amène dehors!

Cana: Non on aura pas le temps!

Dans la base Seilah sourit alors que sur les images de surveillance ils virent une gigantesque explosion au centre de Magnolia qui ravage la guilde.

Seilah: Et voilà! Adieu Fairy Tail.

Zephyr: Quel dommage moi qui voulait m'amuser encore avec eux...excellent travail Seilah.

Crawford vit cependant plusieurs dizaines de signaux se rapprocher du Cube.

Crawford: Etrange...les capteurs indiquent des signaux se rapprochant rapidement de notre position.

Ils virent les images de surveillance et virent les Exceeds s'approcher d'eux.

Franmalt: Plusieurs dizaines de signaux?! Mais il n'y a que ces chats?

Narcis vit alors que chacun d'eux tiens des paquets de carte en main.

Narcis: Attends...ils tiennent quelque chose on dirait...

Kyouka: Des cartes?!

Seilah fut choqué alors que les exceeds tiennent en effet entre leurs pattes les cartes des membres de la guilde.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Cana transforme alors Jycrain et Elfman en carte avant de remonter les membres sont alors tous changé en cartes._

 _Warren: Que..._

 _Gajeel: C'est quoi ce délire?_

 _Racer: HE JE PEUX PUT BOUGER!_

 _Wendy: Cana que se passe t-il?_

 _Cana s'approche des Exceeds._

 _Cana: Pas le temps rassemblement des cartes!_

 _Les cartes se rassemblent dans sa main;_

 _Cana: Ecouter la guilde va exploser vous devez volez avec nous entre vos mains jusqu'au QG de Tartaros!_

 _Happy: Quoi?! Mais..._

 _Cana: Pas le temps de discuter vite!_

 _Elle se transforme elle aussi en carte alors que les exceeds fuient avant l'explosion de la guilde._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Seilah sert les poings furieuse et horrifiée.

Seilah: Je...tout est de ma faute...j'ai échouée...mon plans à échoué...

Kyouka: Activer la gravitation sur la face Sud!

Garde de Tartaros: A vos ordres!

Zephyr: Déployer toutes les unités disponible par les arrête! Vous avez interdiction de les laisser rejoindre la face nord du Cube!

Ils se dispersent alors que les exceeds sont soudain aspiré sur la face Sud du Cube et se retrouve la tête en bas.

Happy: Mince va falloir poursuivre à pieds!

Des Soldat de Tartaros débarquent tout autour d'eux.

Lily: DES SOLDATS!

Lena: Ils sont trop nombreux!

Cana reprend alors sa forme normal.

Cana: Allez c'est partit! LIBERATION GENERAL!

 _"Ost Fairy Tail-Challenge Fairy Tail"_

Toutes les cartes sont disperser et finissent par s'illuminer pour libérer les mages de Crime Sorcière et Fairy Tail.

Cana: Allez on contre-attaque!

Fairy Tail: OUAIS C'EST PARTIT FAIRY TAIL A L'ATTAQUE!

Le combat commence entre les trois guildes des Soldats sont repoussé par un coup de Gildarts souriant.

Gildarts: Bien joué ma puce!

Cana: De rien. MAGIE DES CARTES TRANSMUTATION: LA REINE!

Elle revêt son apparence de la Reine et taille dans les rangs de Tartaros, Kai et Gajeel virent un amas de Soldat s'approchant.

Gajeel: Allez en duos! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Kai: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'EAU!

Leurs hurlements envoie au tapis plusieurs mage de Tartaros qui arrivent à proximité de Ruby et Adam, l'exceed avec son arc tire des flèches explosives qui ont rapidement raisons des soldats de Tartaros alors que Ruby avec ses coups envoie au tapis ses adversaires facilement.

Ruby: Ils sont nombreux...mais sa nous a jamais arrêter!

Racer passe au travers des mages de Tartaros.

Sorano: Ouvre-toi Porte des Esprits! Viens à moi Sabatiel!

Un ange arrive avec d'énormes ailes aux plumes dorée.

Sabatiel: Maîtresse?

Sorano: Aidons Fairy Tail à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la face nord!

Sabatiel: Entendu!

Il fait pleuvoir des rayons sur la surface du Cube pendant que Zancrow arme ses flammes en voyant un géant.

Zancrow: FAUX DU DIEU DU FEU!

Il découpe le géant qui s'effondre au sol alors que des racines explosive protège Zancrow de troupe arrivant dans son dos, il vit Azuma souriant alors que Kain Ikaru s'occupe de ses gardes avec son corps d'acier.

Kain: Avec mon enchantement d'acier! Vous pourrez toujours essayer de me faire tomber!

Rustyrose: ARCHE DE LA CREATION: SHINATO ROI D'UN PLAN SUPERIEUR!

Il prend son apparence Shinato et utilise ses disques pour déblayer le chemin, Precht l'épaule avec sa chaîne en restant à proximité de Makarof qui est avec Polyussica et Millianna prenant soin de Yuden alors que l'Unité Raijin récupère des forces.

Makarof: Alors?

Polyussica: Sa vas pas de séquelles dût au transport...mais on doit procéder à des soins plus radicaux si on veut qu'il soit en forme pour affronter Tartaros.

Crow à proximité vit Yuden il soupire alors qu'Elfman reprend ses esprits.

Elfman: Que...que c'est-il passé?

Evergreen: Elfman!

Cana le rejoins avec Jycrain.

Jycrain: Elfman sa vas? Tu as retrouvé tes esprit?

Elfman se souvient alors de ses actions.

Elfman: Oh...pardon...je...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...la guilde j'ai...

Cana: Sa ira Elfman...là on a besoin de toi! On doit en finir avec Tartaros!

Elfman se relève regonfler à bloc.

Elfman: Compter sur moi!

Dans les laboratoires de Tartaros Lamy observe Mirajane en riant.

Lamy: Je me demande à quoi tu ressembleras en Démon? Bof en même temps qui a besoin de s'en soucier.

Elle vit Mirajane ouvrir les yeux et la cuve exploser en une fraction de seconde, elle recule terrifier de voir ça.

Lamy: QUOI! NON IMPOSSIBLE TU NE PEUX PAS BOUGER TU...

Mirajane: Dommage pour vous je possède déjà en moi de l'ADN de Démon, donc vos machines ne sont d'aucune utilité sur moi!

Lamy tremble de peur alors que Mirajane observe les cuves autour d'elle.

Mirajane: Alors voilà comment vous vous régénérer...c'est terminée! SATAN SOUL!

Elle revêt son apparence et provoque une importante impulsion de magie faisant trembler l'intérieur du QG, Kyouka dans le couloir vers la salle de torture sens la secousse.

Kyouka: Une secousse...que se passe t-il? Enfin qu'importe Erza et les filles vont nous aider les otages ont toujours eu un impacte sur...

Elle entre dans la pièce et vit un trou béant dans le mur face à elle, l'horreur s'empare d'elle mais est vite aténuer quand elle se fait saisir au bras par Natsu et Arcadios.

Natsu: Surprise!

Kyouka: QUOI! Mais comment vous êtes-vous échappé?!

Arcadios: On l'ignore mais ce qu'on sait c'est qu'on dirait que les renforts sont arrivées!

Kyouka: Vos renforts sont rien face à nous!

Voix: N'en soit pas si sûre!

Elle vit alors avec horreur les filles revenir leurs épées couverte de sang puis Thorra la carcasse de Yakdoriga.

Thorra: Tu nous as manqué Kyouka! On va discuter!

Kyouka est ensuite enchaîner au poignets à la merci des filles elle vit le regard remplie de haine de Raven.

Raven: Tu vas parler ma belle crois-moi.

Kyouka: Essayez donc.

Nala: Natsu, Lisanna conduisez la famille royal hors d'ici on se charge d'elle!

Kyouka: Sa servira à rien qu'ils partent...dans quelques minutes on activera Face et vous serez perdu!

Les mages observent Kyouka alors qu'une autre explosion se fit entendre, sur la face Sud Fairy Tail lutte toujours contre Tartaros. Grey finit par geler un groupe de mage avec Aline, qui vit d'autres troupes arriver.

Aline: Ils sont trop nombreux...des renforts seraient pas de refus!

Voix: DRAGON DE GLACE!

Un dragon énorme déblaie les rangs de Tartaros alors que les mages virent les Exceeds revenir avec les mages des guildes alliées.

Beth: Millianna!

Millianna: Beth! Kagura!

Kagura dégaine son sabre et tranche les Démons de Tartaros qui tombent.

Kagura: Tu vas bien?

Millianna: Moi oui...mais Yuden...et Amy...

Sherrya arrive à ce moment vers Wendy.

Sherrya: Wendy!

Wendy: Sherrya!

Polyussica: Tu tombes bien Sherrya, Wendy venez j'ai besoin de vous pour soigner Yuden!

Sherrya: On arrive!

Des gardes arrivent sur elles mais des cartes leurs bloquent la route, Shaw arrive en souriant face aux mages.

Shaw: Kagura on s'en charge?

Kagura: Je te suis!

Sherrya et Wendy commence à soigner Yuden alors que sur les images de surveillance, Zephyr vit les renforts arriver au moment où le reste de Tartaros arrivent.

Torafuzar: C'est quoi encore ce délire?

Ezer: Des humains?! ICI!

Jackal: Je meurs deux seconde et voilà le résultats!

Zephyr: On doit se charger d'eux! Avec ce nombres on va se faire submerger! Chargez-vous de ça!

Chainsaw: Avec plaisir.

Ivan: J'ai un compte à régler avec Makarof!

Ils partent alors que Zephyr se tourne vers Crawford.

Zephyr: ALORS!

Crawford eu un sourire et se tourne vers Zephyr.

Crawford: Sa y est c'est prêt! On peut activer Face!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les mages continuent la contre-attaque contre Tartaros déployant ses forces; Wendy et Sherrya quand à elles rejoignent Face pour tenter d'arrêter son activation. Yuden quand à lui reprend connaissance et décide de partir à la recherche de sa fille tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Les sœurs Célestes"**

 **Merci de continuer à lire la fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchao.**


	199. Chapitre 199: Les sœurs Célestes

**L'arc Tartaros continue les mages de Fiore sont arrivées sur le Cube pour en finir avec Tartaros, mais la guilde est sur le point d'activer Face et supprimer la magie de Fiore. Le chaos de la bataille permet aux mages d'infiltrer le QG de Tartaros alors que Wendy et Sherrya se voit confier une mission par Makarof.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 199: Les sœurs Célestes.**

Dans la salle de contrôle du Cube Zephyr observe avec Franmalt les mages commencer à prendre l'ascendant.

Zephyr: Nous sommes dans une situation compliqué...

Franmalt: COMPLIQUE! On est assiégée par toutes les guildes de Fiore!

Crawford: Mais la bonne nouvelle est que le sceau est désormais levé!

Franmalt: Vraiment?!

Crawford: En effet l'un de nous doit l'activer manuellement, sa permettra aux autres de mettre en route et...

Il fut alors transpercer par le bras de Zephyr qui fait ressortir son cœur qu'il écrase, Crawford s'effondre au sol gisant dans une marre de sang.

Zephyr: Merci de l'information!

Narcis: Malheureusement maintenant nous allons devoir nous débrouiller par nous même. Qui se désigne?

Zephyr: Simple Ezer tu iras l'activer.

Ezer: QUOI? Et pourquoi moi?

Zephyr: Tu oses contredire mes ordres!

Ezer: Sa vas je plaisante pas le peine de s'énerver j'espérais juste massacré quelques humains au passage.

Zephyr: Tu en tueras autant que tu voudras aller va!

Ezer s'en va alors que Seilah entend une explosion au loin.

Seilah: C'était quoi ce bruit? On dirait que sa chauffe au labo!

Zephyr: Vas-y on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre nos installations!

Seilah se dirige alors vers les labo alors que Zephyr observe les images des combats.

Narcis: Je m'inquiète pour Kyouka je devrais aller voir ce qui la retient.

Zephyr: Vas-y je vais un peu m'amuser avec ces mages.

Narcis disparaît au travers d'un miroir alors que Zephyr à dans sa visé le mage Crow qui protège Sherrya et Wendy toujours en trains de soigner Yuden.

Crow: Alors?

Wendy: On y est presque encore un effort et...

Voix: ZA WARUDO!

En entendant ces mots Crow utilise sa magie Time Skip et vit Zephyr s'approcher de lui.

 _"OST Asbolute Demon-Fairy Tail"_

Zephyr: Oh il semble que sache contrer mon sort...pas mal.

Crow: Toi! T'es celui qui a tué Ork!

Zephyr: Je l'admet...le tuer était un plaisir!

Crow furieux fonce sur Zephyr qui sourit Crow traverse un corps fantomatique de Zephyr.

Zephyr: TOKI WO UGOKIDESU!

Le temps reprend son cours permettant à Zephyr d'atteindre Crow dans le dos, les mages virent Zephyr devant eux.

Macao: Il sort d'où celui-là?

Zephyr: ZA WARUDO!

Le temps se fige à nouveau il sort des dagues qu'il envoie sur Crow les évitant avec sa magie, il attaque alors Zephyr qui contre chacune de ses attaques.

Zephyr: ZA WARUDO!

Il stoppe le temps et les douze Zephyr apparaissent pour se jeter sur Crow qui arrive à en repousser certains, mais les autres le mettent à mal et parviennent à sérieusement le blessé. Il est à genoux au sol alors que Zephyr s'approche souriant.

Jet: La vache...

Léon: Ce type est trop fort!

Kyouka sourit en sentant le combat.

Kyouka: Il semble que Zephyr soit déjà en trains de mettre à mal vos amis!

Erza: De quoi tu parles?

Kyouka: Je le sens...il est en trains de s'en prendre à un mage...un mage qui s'appelle Crow.

Raven eu un regards horrifiées alors que les menottes de Kyouka saute en un instant, les mages virent alors Narcis à l'autre bouts de la pièce souriant.

Narcis: J'arrive au bon moment!

Natsu: TOI!

Il veut frapper Narcis mais il disparaît à travers un miroir en riant, alors que Kyouka repousse Arcadios et l'envoie sur Thorra pendant que Nala, Erza et Raven tente de la maîtriser elle les repoussent elles aussi sans grande difficultés. Erza sort une lance et fonce sur Kyouka la faisant traverser le sol.

Natsu: ERZA!

Nala: Natsu on s'occupe de rejoindre les autres! Toi et Lisanna essayer de trouver le moyen d'arrêter Face!

Natsu: Comrpis!

Elles passent par le trou alors que la princesse et Arcadios restent sur place.

Arcadios: Princesse...nous devons nous mettre à l'abris.

Jade: Tu as raisons...mais pour...

Toma: Ils ont triomphé de bien des épreuves...celle-ci en fera parti j'en suis sûre.

Lisanna: Princesse...voulez-vous bien conduire les filles en...

Nashi: Non...lai...laissez-nous...venir...

Ils virent Nashi en larme soutenant Amy, Natsu s'agenouille devant elle.

Natsu: Ma puce...Amy est en mauvaise états...tu dois l'emmener chez Millianna et Wendy...je compte sur toi.

Nashi: D'accord. Viens Amy.

Les deux petites sautent dans le trou comme la famille royal laissant Natsu serrer les poings.

Natsu: Je vais avoir la peau de ce Zephyr!

Lisanna: Viens Natsu...

Sur le champ de bataille Zephyr envoie Crow aux pieds de Polyussica qui vit le démon s'approcher.

Zephyr: Je découperais chaque mage ici en un millier de...

 _"OST Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing-Fairy Tail"_

Une explosion attire son attention il vit le sol être démolie et vit Erza qui transperce Kyouka de sa lance.

Zephyr: Que...

A ce moment Nala et le reste du groupe sort du trou avec la famille royal et les deux petites.

Nashi: MAMAN!

Lucy envoyant au tapis des mages de Tartaros vit Nashi et Amy, elle fut horrifiée alors que Millianna suit son regard.

Lucy: NASHI!

Millianna: Amy! Ma chérie!

Elle est en larme en voyant sa fille alors que Zephyr furieux de voir la situation dégénérer arme ses dagues.

Zephyr: Vous deux! Je vais me charger de vous! UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES!

Crow: NON!

Mais à cet instant Zephyr se prit alors un violent coup de poing dans la figure l'envoyant dans un rocher plus loin.

Soldat de Tartaros: C'était quoi ça? Quelqu'un à repousser Zephyr!

Les filles virent alors Yuden les bras entourée de flamme le regard haineux alors que Nashi conduit Amy chez Polyussica et leurs parents.

Lucy: NASHI! Que vous est-il arrivé?!

Polyussica: Vous êtes blessé!

Millianna tremble de peur en voyant l'états de sa fille.

Nashi: C'est...c'est ce type...avec les dagues...il...il nous a...

Elle craque et pleure contre sa mère qui réconforte sa fille pendant de Nala et les autres arrivent chez le groupe. Ils virent Yuden dos à eux observer Zephyr revenir une marque sur la joue.

Zephyr: Pas mal...

Yuden: Toi...t'as osé...touché à ma fille!

Zephyr: La touché est un euphémysme...je l'ai torturé, je l'ai entendu poussé de magnifique hurlement!

Yuden vit rouge Zephyr se prépare à l'attaquer mais il reçu un message télépathique de Mard Gheer.

 _Mard Gheer: Zephyr. J'ai besoin que toi et Kyouka reveniez ici immédiatement!_

Zephyr: Quoi...bien je la ramène. C'est ton jour de chance j'ai autre chose à faire! En plus vous arrivez trop tard les naze Ezer est déjà en route pour activer Face vous pouvez dire adieux à votre magie! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 _"Fin OST"_

Il disparaît à travers un sceau magique sous les yeux des mages, Makarof eu un frisson en voyant ça.

Makarof: Face...nous devons faire quelque chose!

Grey: Le vieux à raison ce trou mène à leurs bases?

Nala: Oui Natsu et Lisanna y sont encore.

Elfman: Lisanna est vivante! Elle va bien?

Thorra: Sa peut aller mais ils sont seuls dans la base avec les membres de Tartaros!

Makarof: Grey, Aline, Jubia, Gajeel, Kai, Lena, Lily, Elfman, Happy et Nala j'aimerais que vous y retourniez et aidiez Natsu et Lisanna à en finir à l'intérieur et trouver un moyen d'arrêter Face!

Grey: Reçu!

Luxus: Nous on va faire quoi?

Polyussica: J'ai besoin que vous partiez à la recherche du mage aux particules anti-magique. Je pourrais créer un antidote pour ceux qui sont infecté et si jamais il y a des blessés!

Gajeel: Reçu...mais les renforts du Conseil?

Makarof: J'ai envoyé des Exceeds les prévenir leur aident ne sera pas de refus.

Wendy: On doit arrêter ce Ezer maître!

Sherrya: Wendy et moi pouvons remontez sa trace!

Makarof: Bien.

Yuden se tourne vers son exceeds.

Yuden: Chibi...je veux que tu accompagnes Wendy et Carla, tu vas porter Sherrya jusqu'à ce type.

Chibi: Quoi mais toi?

Il vit sa fille réconforter par sa mère et soigner par Polyussica qui virent son regard.

Yuden: Je vais aider nos amis à en finir avec Tartaros! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Son hurlement dévastateurs démolie une grosse partie de l'armée de Tartaros.

Yuden: On y va!

Les équipes se séparent Shinroi et Yuki sont avec Crow mal en point, qui s'approche de Yuden.

Crow: Yuden attend...

Yuden se tourne vers lui.

Crow: Ce type...sa magie...tu peux pas l'atteindre...

Yuden: Je le laisserais pas s'en tirer après...

Crow: Je sais...alors...j'aimerais...que tu manges ma magie du Time Skip!

Yuden: Ton quoi?

Crow: C'est une magie qui me permet de figer le temps...j'aimerais...que tu le dévores...et que tu le prennes...

Yuden: Mais attends tu...

Crow: Je veux pas de ce pouvoir...je le sens Yuden...la barrière...elle faiblit...

Yuden observe Crow trembler ses parents s'approche de lui inquiet.

Yuki: Crow...

Crow: Par pitié...je...je veux pas que Carnage l'ait en sa possession...

Yuden: Je comprend...

Crow le déploie son corps s'entoure d'une aura rouge que Yuden commence à absorber Crow grogne de douleurs, mais à la fin il finit par s'agenouiller soutenue par son père alors que Yuden sert le poing.

Crow: Hé fait moi plaisir...

Il vit Crow souriant.

Crow: Crame cette ordure...

Yuden sourit en retour.

Yuden: Compte sur moi...

Il fonce à travers les soldats de Tartaros sous les yeux de Crow souriant, ses parents restant à ses côtés il vit Thorra arriver avec Raven.

Thorra: Crow...

Crow: Ils vont avoir besoin de vous...

Raven: Je vais chercher Narcis...on a un compte à régler...

Shinroi: On t'accompagne.

Yuki: On va lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait subir.

Raven sourit à sa famille réunis pendant ce temps Lucy et Millianna sont avec leurs filles.

Nashi: Maman...on doit retrouver papa! On doit arrêter Face!

Lucy: Nashi c'est trop dan...

Nashi: Mais je suis une mage de Fairy Tail! Je veux pas salir le nom de la guilde!

Lucy sourit comme Millianna.

Millianna: je reste avec Amy...allez-y...et veiller à ce que Yuden n'ait rien.

Nashi: T'en fais pas tata! Il va tous les exploser!

Amy retrouve le sourire et se blottit contre sa mère alors qu'à l'intérieur de la base, le grand groupe arrivent dans une succession de couloir ils virent Lucy et Nashi arriver.

Happy: Nashi!

Nashi: Papa! Il est partit par là!

Elle pointe un couloir.

Grey: OK on va se séparer Jubia, Aline, Kai et moi on se dirige dans ce couloir.

Il pointe le couloir sur sa gauche.

Gajeel: On prend l'autre.

Lily: Soyez prudent.

Ils se dispersent à travers les couloirs Nashi et sa mère suivent les corps des membres de Tartaros gisant au sol.

Lucy: Au moins ton père laisse des traces il reste plus qu'à les suivre.

Happy: Sa vas Nashi?

Nashi: Sa vas mais...Amy, le prince et moi on...on a vécu l'Enfer ici...

Lucy observe sa fille inquiète alors que le groupe de Grey furent interrompue par une voix.

 _Voix: Les choses prennent une tournure inattendue...on a eu raison de se méfier de vous Fairy Tail._

Ils virent Keyes apparaître face à eux Kai se prépare avec ses compagnons à se battre.

Kai: Toi t'es un guignols de Tartaros!

Keyes: Le guignols comme tu dis se nomme Keyes...le Nécromancier.

Grey: Nécromancier?

Keyes: Exacte je manipule les morts et les font bouger selon mes envies...je m'en sert aussi pour me débarrasser des intrus comme vous!

Kai: Ah ouais! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'EAU!

Son attaque passe au travers du corps de Keyes.

Kai: Quoi?!

Une pile d'os émerge du sol et force Kai à reculer.

Grey: Génial...il utiliser presque les mêmes sort que le Baron.

Jubia: On doit se débarrasser de lui pour rejoindre les autres.

Keyes se mit à rire alors que dans les couloirs menant au centre de contrôle de Face, Natsu s'arrête à ce moment suivie de Lisanna.

Lisanna: Natsu?

Natsu: Je sens l'odeur de Lucy, Happy et Nashi!

Lisanna: Ils sont là! Alors Fairy Tail et les autres!

Natsu: Je les attends tu devrais aller chercher Mirajane.

Lisanna: D'accord...soit prudent Natsu.

Natsu: Promis.

Lisanna part à la recherche de Mirajane en pleins combat contre Lamy celle-ci évite les attaques de la Démone qui saccage le laboratoire.

Lamy: Petite garce! A cause de toi on risque de ne plus pouvoir ramener les autres!

Mirajane: Tant mieux!

Lamy: Grr...LULLABY SORT DE TON TUBE!

Mirajane est soudainement attaquer par la Lullaby qui avait une apparence difforment une partie de son corps est démon, est l'autre ressemblent à sa partie en bois.

Lullaby: J'ai pas eu le temps...de totalement me régénérer!

Lamy: Je m'en moque! Occupe-là le temps que je remette de l'ordre!

Lullaby manque de faucher Mirajane qui évite ses coups de griffes saccageant encore plus le laboratoire.

Mirajane: Toi. Natsu et les autres t'ont déjà réduit en miette!

Lullaby: Je vais m'occuper de toi sale peste! Mélodie maudite: MO...

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de finir Mirajane le frappe dans l'estomac le transperçant.

Mirajane: N'y compte pas!

Elle créer une sphère d'énergie maléfique qui fit exploser la Lullaby de l'intérieur le réduisant en cendre sous les yeux de Lamy, Mirajane l'observe reculer tremblante alors que Mirajane entends une voix familière.

Voix: MIRA-NEE!

Elle vit sa sœur arriver.

Mirajane: Lisanna!

Lamy: C'est qui elle?

Voix: Une prisonnière en fuite!

Elles virent sur une cuve Seilah qui observait les deux soeurs d'un air furieux.

Seilah: Vous osez mettre en déroute ma guilde!

Mirajane: On ne la met pas en déroute...on va l'anéantir!

Seilah: C'est ce qu'on va voir!

Dans les cieux de Fiore Sherrya, Wendy, Carla, Happy et Nadir se dirige vers la faille où se dirige Ezer.

Nadir: On a repérée quelqu'un qui répond au signalement d'Ezer se diriger vers les fosses au Nord d'ici!

Carla: Tu devrais rejoindre les autres Nadir.

Nadir: Bien Princesse je vais envoyer le Conseil vers votre position!

Il s'en va dans une autre direction.

Sherrya: Ezer...on l'a affronté à Crocus il est extrêmement fort Wendy...

Wendy: Je sais mais on ne peut pas le laisser activer Face.

Chibi: Si sa venait à arriver...on aurait aucun moyen de lutter contre Darkness!

Sherrya: Sans compter qu'il va bientôt revenir...

Wendy évite de repenser à leurs pire ennemie sur le point de revenir de son long sommeil, elle continue son chemin en direction de la fosse qu'elles finissent par atteindre après plusieurs longue minute de vole. Elles entrent dans la fosse et arrivent dans un réseau de galerie et de grotte.

Chibi: C'est glauque...

Sherrya: Restons sur nos gardes...Chibi tu peux retourner chez Yuden nous...

Chibi: Non je resterais avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'on est accomplie notre mission!

Carla: Il faut pour ça qu'on trouve Ezer et Face.

Sherrya: On va devoir avancer à l'aveugle.

Alors qu'ils commencent à marcher vers un galerie au plafond des yeux rouge lumineux les scrutent depuis l'obscurité. Sur le Cube le groupe de Makarof et ses petits-enfants finissent par créer une brèche dans le QG de Tartaros le groupe de Jellal les rejoins aussitôt.

Makarof: Séparons-nous pour couvrir plus de terrain!

Jellal: Entendu.

Ils se dispersent eux aussi en deux en chemin le groupe de Jellal sont attaqué par des armures qui prennent vie, mais les mages plus nombreux et entraîner parviennent à s'en défaire.

Zancrow: Des armures qui prennent vie!

Sorano: Sa me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs!

Voix: Vous voilà enfin.

Ils virent Kali souriante se présenter devant eux un sourire parant ses lèvres.

Jellal: Kali!

Cobra: Ben j'espérais plus jamais voir sa sale tronche...

Kali: Cobra tu n'as jamais appris à te taire.

Midnight: Tu as déjà perdu une fois Kali et on est plus fort et plus nombreux que toi!

Kali sourit.

Kali: Justement en parlant de qui est le plus fort j'ai un ami avec moi...

Ils virent sous leurs yeux arriver Zero un sourire sadique étirant son visage.

Zero: Tiens vous voilà...on ne vous attendez plus.

Midnight: C'est pas vrai...

Hoteye: Zero!

Precht: Le double maléfique de Brain!

Zero: Hadès je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici!

Precht: Mon vrai nom est Precht!

Zero: Qu'importe aucun de vous ne sortira d'ici vivant!

Racer: Tout faux c'est toi qui ressortira pas d'ici vivant Zero! Magie de vitesse: ZONE ROUGE!

Sorano: RACER ATTENDS!

Racer fonce à toute vitesse sur Zero mais celui-ci dégage une colonne d'énergie maléfique qui l'envoie rapidement au sol.

Zero: Dommage Racer tu manques de vitesse!

Kali en profite et projette son slim vert sur ses adversaires qui sont frappé par les queues de Kali mais Precht tiens bons, et tente d'utiliser ses chaînes sur Kali mais Zero la saisit et la broie avec sa magie maléfique en lâchant un sourire narquois.

Zero: Tu es faible vieillard! Ton temps est compté!

Precht: On va voir ça!

Dans le couloir où se trouve Natsu sa famille finit par arriver.

Happy: NATSU!

Natsu: Happy!

Il prit Happy dans ses bras comme Lucy avec qui il partage un baiser.

Lucy: J'ai eu si peur...

Natsu: Sa ira...sa ira Luce...

Nashi: T'as trouvé le centre de contrôle de Face?

Natsu: Sa doit se trouver par là! Mais je m'inquiète pour Yuden.

Nashi: Oh t'en fais pas il est réveillé et il a mis une raclé au type qui nous a torturé!

Natsu eu un sourire s'affichant sur son visage et s'entoure de flamme.

Natsu: Allez on va en finir avec Tartaros!

Ils se dirigent vers la salle de contrôle et y parviennent sans trop de difficultés où ils virent le système de Face.

Nashi: Nous y voilà...

Natsu: Voilà donc Face...

Lucy: On doit trouver un moyen de l'arrêter!

Voix: L'arrêter y'a pas moyen!

Ils virent alors Franmalt sortir de l'obscurité en riant.

Franmalt: Dans quelques instant Face va effacer toutes la magie de Fiore!

Natsu: Ah tu crois ça! Ben tu vas voir on a des amies qui se charge du...

Franmalt: Les petites filles! Elles n'ont aucune chance contre Franmalt...et vous non plus d'ailleurs! Tartaros est la guilde ultime de Fiore!

Happy: Ce type à pas froid aux yeux!

Nashi: Mon papa va te péter la tête!

Natsu: Et pas qu'un peut.

Il enflamme son poing alors que dans les grottes Sherrya s'arrête un moment.

Wendy: Sherrya?

Sherrya: J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe!

Wendy s'arrête et sent elle aussi une odeur nauséabonde, Chibi cependant lève la tête et vit les yeux brillant dans l'ombre.

Chibi: SHERRYA! WENDY! ATTENTION!

Les deux filles sont de justesse sauvé par les deux Exceeds qui virent l'instant d'après Ezer un sourire aux lèvre se tenir devant elles.

Ezer: Oh bien joué vous avez esquivé mon assaut...mais vous êtes que des mouches face à moi! Ezer le Roi de l'Epée!

Sherrya: Le voilà!

Ezer: Je te reconnais toi on c'est vue à Crocus! Alors la ville toujours en ruine? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chibi: Quel monstre!

Carla: On doit s'enfuir on a pas le temps de s'occuper de lui!

Wendy: On a pas le choix Carla...on doit l'empêcher d'accéder à Face!

Carla: Mais Wendy...

Chibi: Sa ira Carla...elles sont deux...il est tous seul.

Ezer: Même seul on ne doit jamais sous-estimé un adversaire surtout un Démon comme moi! ONIMARU!

Une onde bleu se propage vers les filles qui évitent son assauts rapidement.

Wendy: Sherrya!

Sherrya: J'ai compris! MUGISSEMENT DU DIEU CELESTE!

Wendy: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CELESTE!

Elles projettent leurs attaques sur Ezer qui se nargue d'un sourire.

Ezer: Quoi c'est tout? DECOUPAGE MAUDIT!

Son onde tranche à travers la magie des deux filles surprise mais Wendy y vit une opportunité.

Wendy: Renforcement physique! DEUS CORONA! Renforcement des capacité physique! DEUS EQUES!

Elle et Sherrya s'entourent d'un cercle de vent qui n'échappe pas à Ezer.

Ezer: Un enchantement!? Voilà qui va être intéressant.

Carla: Mais où a t-elle appris autant d'enchantement?

Chibi: Je crois que sa viens des écrits de Grandiné...

Ezer: Tu me plaît petite mais seras-tu capable de résister à mes techniques! JUZUMARU!

Il projette alors une nouvelle onde bleuté sur les filles qui se la prennent de pleins fouet et sentent comme des coups de lames sur leurs corps, elles sont repoussé par l'attaque d'Ezer et traverse la galeries sur plusieurs mètres.

Carla: WENDY! SHERRYA!

Ezer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Je vais maintenant utiliser votre magie contre vous! KAZEMARU!

A ce moment des filets bleuté comme les attaques de Wendy et Sherrya se dirigent vers elles, les deux filles se protègent rapidement mais le contacte avec les filets bleuté provoque des explosions. Les exceeds rejoignent les filles mais sont rapidement prit de cours par Ezer qui finit par les attraper à l'aide de ses tentacules avec lesquelles il sert son étreinte.

Ezer: Allez me dites pas que c'est déjà finie! Pour vous motiver je vais vous montrez un truc énorme!

Il traverse alors le mur de la galerie pour arriver dans une immense salle Wendy et Sherrya sont au sol maintenue par Ezer les écrasants.

Sherrya: Wendy...

Wendy: J'arrive pas à...

Elle perd ses mots en voyant la structure sous ses yeux brillant d'une lueur blanche se tenait une colonne avec un visage sculpté au sommet, les deux filles en perdent leurs mots en voyant la structure énorme.

Sherrye: Que...

Wendy: C'est...

Ezer: Face! La bombe anti-magie! Classe hein? Et elle n'est pas encore activé! Sa va provoquer une réaction en chaîne à travers Fiore et activer les autres!

Sherrya: Quoi?

Ezer: Hé ouais les mioches...il y en a pleins d'autres! Après l'avoir activé toutes les autres s'activerons au même moment et BADABOUM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Soudain Carla et Chibi se jette sur Ezer et le griffe au visage.

Carla: LÂCHE LES!

Wendy: Carla!

Sherrya: CHIBI!

Chibi: Tu vas lâcher nos amis sale...

Ezer: Du vent sale cafard! ZABIMARU!

Son attaques frappe les deux exceeds qui sont projeter au sol salement blessé.

Wendy: CARLA!

Sherrya: NOOOOOOOON!

Chibi tente de se relever mais Ezer l'attrape par la peau de son cou.

Ezer: Toi je vais commencer par toi voir si sa les faits réagir!

Wendy: NON LAISSE CHIBI!

Carla vit son petit frère être projeté au sol violemment et piétiner.

Carla: NON CHIBI!

Carla à les larmes aux yeux en voyant son frère être piétiner violemment par Ezer.

Ezer: Alors tu te défend pas vous êtes que des lavettes à Fairy Tail.

La scène remplie Wendy de colère qui sent alors un vent léger et pure arriver à ses narines ainsi qu'à celle de Sherrya.

 _Wendy: Ce vent...il est...pure...je sens...je sens ce vent pure...je l'ai senti...avec Grandiné...Maman..._

Wendy sert les poings alors que Sherrya repense à une conversation avec Gran Doma.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Gran Doma se trouvait devant Sherrya venant de finir ses études._

 _Gran Doma: Alors as-tu appris toutes les leçons du livre que je t'ai donné?_

 _Sherrya: Oui maître Doma...et j'ai réussie à maîtriser toutes les magies...sauf une. Le God Soul c'est quoi?_

 _Gran Doma: C'est un état qui permet au possesseur de lier son âme au Dieu auxquels il est rattaché lea Déesse du vent Kazegami est considérée comme un vent indomptable qui parcours notre monde. Mais aujourd'hui peut de gens connaisse son nom où encore sa signification...mais vue ton fort potentielle je suis convaincu que tu parviendras à atteindre cet état._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing"._

Sherrya sent l'air emplir ses poumons et repense à l'homme qui lui a permis d'être là où elle est, d'avoir les amis qu'elle a aujourd'hui, elle le devait à ce brave qui aujourd'hui n'est plus à cause de Tartaros et elle était là a regarder l'un de ses proches amies mourir. La colère s'empare d'elle puis elle sent la force du vent l'envahir soudain un flash lumineux s'empare de la salle, Ezer se tourne vers la source avant d'être frappé par de multiples attaques le forçant à reculer il s'écrase contre un pilier et vit alors la lumière émaner par les deux Chasseuse Céleste et ce qu'il vit le surprend comme Carla et Chibi.

Chibi: Sherrya?

Carla: Wendy?

Wendy était entouré d'une aura de vent blancs ses cheveux devenues rose flotte dans la brise alors que des petits ailerons blancs, ses yeux n'affichait que de la colère et avait une couleur rubis. Sherrya quand à elle avait les cheveux détachée elle aussi mais ses cheveux avait désormais une couleur bleuté pâle, ses yeux était d'une couleur dorée et sur son corps il y avait des tatouages représentant le vent de couleur bleuté.

Ezer: C'est quoi ça encore!

Wendy: Ca! C'est la magie des liens qui nous unies!

Sherrya: Ensemble on te terrassera grâce au pouvoir de l'amour!

Sherrya prit la main et Wendy et elles le dressent face à Ezer.

Sherrya et Wendy: NOUS SOMMES LES SŒURS CELESTES!

Ezer affiche un sourire carnassier.

Ezer: Finalement on va peut-être bien s'amuser tous ensembles...surtout que je sens de la chair fraîche qui approche de notre position.

Carla: Comment?

 _"Fin OST"_

Dans les cieux de Fiore deux formes se dirige vers Wendy et Sherrya, ces deux formes sont Krysta et Lily R. porter par leurs exceeds et se dirigeant vers l'emplacement des deux filles.

Krysta: On doit rejoindre rapidement Wendy et Sherrya!

Lily R.: Elles n'arriveront pas à le battre à eux deux.

Nichiya: Alors qu'à vous quatre vous avez une chance! BEAU!

Nélio: Je m'inquite de la tournure des choses...

Krysta: T'inquiète pas Esmeralda à dit qu'elle allait chercher du renforts de poids! On peut lui faire confiance.

Esmeralda se trouve sur un sentier bien loin du champ de bataille elle y vit des formes familière s'approcher, elle fut surprise de voir Acnologia accompagné d'Eileen;

Esmeralda: Eileen!

Eileen vit son amie et sourit avant de lui faire une étreinte.

Eileen: Esmeralda...tu es là...

Esmeralda: Oui...tu as changé Eileen. Tu es devenue encore plus magnifique...

Acnologia: Esmeralda que se passe t-il?

Esmeralda observe Acnologia et soupire.

Esmeralda: Une catastrophe Acnologia...Crocus a été attaqué par Tartaros et ont décimé le Conseil magique.

Acnologia: QUOI?!

Eileen et ses protégées écoutent les paroles d'Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Et là Tartaros affronte toutes les guildes de Fiore...et le pire est...que la Chasse en à profiter pour dérober le dernier morceau d'âme.

Le visage d'Eileen et Acnologia se tord d'effrois alors que la bataille contre Tartaros est loin d'être terminée.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre à l'occasion des 200 chapitre (sa fait long quand même) je vous propose un petit hors-série où nous verrons les différents couple de Fiore pour fêter la Saint-Valentin (en retard). Tous ça dans le chapitre spécial "Saint-Valentin à Fiore".**

 **Merci de continuer à lire et merci à toi Breizhdragon (bon c'est Zephyr qui a torturé les enfants) mais Kyouka aussi va morfler avec Narcis merci pour tes review sa fait toujours plaisir.**


	200. Chapitre 200: Saint-Valentin à Fiore

**A l'occasion des 200 chapitre de la fic ce chapitre sera principalement axées sur les couples Nalu et Yuden/Millianna, mais aussi la jeune Lily Rearlight qui profite de la Saint-Valentin pour se rapprocher d'une Chasseuse de Dragons alors qu'une autre personne commence à découvrir ce qu'est l'amour** **. Certains couple vont finalement voir le jour tandis que d'autres vont approfondir leurs relations. L'action se situe entre l'arc Tartaros et Titan's Hand. Risque de Lemon.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 200: Saint-Valentin à Fiore.**

Après leurs victoires contre Titan's Hand Fiore devait à présent célébrer une journée particulière dans l'année: la Saint-Valentin. Cette période durant laquelle les couples se dévoilent leur amours et partagent leurs sentiment. Mais aussi pour voir la gaffe de certains mage quand il s'agit d'amours.

 _Natsu & Lucy. _

La mage Constellationiste était dans son coin avec Nashi qui déguste un gâteau de Mirajane, celle-ci d'ailleurs arrive à ce moment souriante.

Mirajane: Alors Lucy tu as prévue quelque chose aujourd'hui? Natsu n'est pas là?

Elle pointe en direction d'une bagarre entre lui et Grey, Mirajane étouffe un rire comme Nashi.

Lucy: Pourquoi il doit toujours se battre en arrivant à la guilde...dés fois j'ai l'impression qu'il aime plus se battre que de me montrer qu'il m'aime.

Mirajane vit Lucy triste.

Mirajane: Hé t'en fais pas Luce...tu le connais c'est une tête brûlée.

Nashi: C'est vrai en plus tu sais j'ai entendu papa parler de quelque chose de spécial pour toi!

Lucy eu le visage qui s'illumine un instant alors qu'elle entend la bagarre prendre fin après l'intervention d'Erza et Nala, elle vit Natsu revenir vers elle souriant comme jamais.

Natsu: Alors sa vas ma Luce?

Lucy: Sa vas mais toi tu t'es encore battu à propos de quoi cette fois?

Natsu: Cet abrutis à dit que j'étais nulle en matière de Saint-Valentin! Alors que c'est faux j'ai tout prévue!

Lucy: Ah et je peux savoir quoi?

Natsu: Ah ça je veux pas te le dire tous de suite...j'ai prévue une soirée merveilleuse pour toi ma puce.

Lucy rougit elle adoré quand Natsu utilisait ce genre de surnom pour elle.

Natsu: Par contre pour la petite je pensais que ton père pourrait la garder un moment.

Lucy: Ouais pourquoi pas en plus sa fait un moment que je voulais aller lui rendre visite.

Natsu: OK Nashi tu veux aller chez papy?

Nashi: OUI PAPY JUDE!

ils sourient et rejoignent la gare en croisant Gajeel sortant d'une bibliothèque.

Natsu: Hé Gajeel tu sais lire toi maintenant?

Gajeel: Hé boucle-là sa fait deux heures que j'ai poireauté dans ce magasin!

Lucy: Tu as acheté ce livre pour Reby?

Gajeel rougit violemment.

Gajeel: Heu ouais...elle...elle arrêtais pas d'en parler alors...j'ai demandé au vieux de la boutique de le réserver lorsque j'ai eu assez d'argent.

Natsu: Oh et sa parle de quoi?

Gajeel: C'est un roman qu'elle avait reçu de ses vieux mais qu'elle a perdue quand ils sont morts. Sa parle de gens qui vivent heureux longtemps où quelque chose comme ça.

Nashi: Whoua avec des dragons et des princesses?!

Gajeel: Je sais pas...mais je vais pas tarder à le savoir.

Il s'en va laissant le couple rejoindre la gare Natsu soupire en montant dans le trains mais vit Yuden assis sur un siège somnolant à côté de lui était assis Chibi.

Natsu: Yuden!

Yuden: Oh Natsu! Lucy vous êtes là!

Lucy: Tu vas chez Mermaid Heel?

Yuden: Oui j'ai prévue quelque chose avec Millianna.

Natsu: T'as prévue quoi?

Yuden: Sa c'est une surprise je veux le dire à personne.

Chibi: Même à moi il me l'a pas dit.

Lucy: Oh c'est romantique.

Natsu: Et alors moi aussi je peux être romantique si je veux.

Le train s'arrête Natsu et Lucy descendent et virent le manoir Hearthfillia que Jude à repris suite à sa remonté. Lucy sonne à la demeure une servante ouvre.

Servante: Oh mademoiselle Lucy!

Lucy: Bonjour je viens voir mon père est-il ici?

Voix: Lucy?

Lucy vit son père arriver Nashi court vers son grand-père.

Nashi: PAPY!

Jude: Oh ma petite-fille chérie! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Natsu: En fait Jude je comptais emmener Lucy dans une soirée romantique et...

Jude: Oh vous avez besoin que je le garde c'est ça pas de soucis je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Natsu: Merci on viendra la chercher demain.

Lucy: Tu es gentille avec Papy d'accord ma chérie.

Nashi: Promis maman.

Jude: Passez une bonne soirée.

Natsu: Bon on retourne à la gare.

Il prit la main de Lucy et les deux partent pour la gare une fois dans le trains Natsu en profita il embrasse le cou de Lucy qui rougit et sent alors son corps trembler.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: T'inquiète Luce j'en garde pour ce soir...

Lucy rougit comme une tomate alors que le trains s'arrête en sortant Lucy eu un choc en voyant leurs destinations.

Lucy: Mais c'est...

Natsu enroule ses bras autour du cou de Lucy.

Natsu: Là où on c'est rencontrée...Hargeon.

Lucy sourit et pose ses mains sur celle de Natsu qui sourit et embrasse Lucy, les deux se baladent dans les rues pendant plusieurs heures avant de rejoindre un restaurant. Le même restaurant que durant leurs première rencontre Natsu ne cessait d'observer Lucy, il se rappelle de leurs première rencontre ici et aux épreuves qu'ils ont traversé ensemble.

Natsu: Sa vas Luce?

Lucy: Oui je repense à tous ce qu'on a traversé ensemble...faut dire que depuis que je t'ai rencontré ma vie à vraiment changé.

Natsu: Ouais qui aurait crut qu'il y a tous juste quelques mois on aurait une fille venue d'un univers alternatif.

Lucy rit devant la remarque de Natsu alors que la soirée se poursuit les deux tourtereau vont sur la plage, ils observent l'océan calme.

Lucy: C'est là...

Natsu se tourne vers Lucy souriante.

Lucy: Que toi et Yuden m'aviez sauvé de Borra.

Natsu: Ouais je m'en rappelle tes clés étaient tombé à la mer.

Natsu rit devant le souvenirs alors que Lucy rit avec lui.

Lucy: Arrête Aquarius m'a passé un savon juste après!

Natsu s'arrête avant de faire face à Lucy souriante ils partagent alors un baiser sous le clair de lune, leurs baisers commence à réveiller les instincts bestiaux de Natsu qui passe son bras autour de la taille de Lucy qui sent les coups de langue de Natsu plus intense elle se laissa faire mais se sépara de Natsu qui vit Lucy souriante.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: Je...je peux pas me retenir Luce...

Lucy: Encore une chance qu'on est prévue de passer la nuit à Crocus.

Natsu rit alors qu'il prit Lucy dans ses bras et rejoins leur chambre d'hôtel, une fois entrée Lucy et Natsu partage un baiser avant de rejoindre leurs lits.

 **!Lemon!**

 **Natsu embrasse Lucy dans le cou celle-ci est allongé alors que son amants est juste au-dessus d'elle, Lucy gémissait alors que les baiser de Natsu descendent le long de son cou jusqu'à son creux. Elle caresse les cheveux de Natsu qui passe une mains sous le t-shirt de la constellationiste et caresse son ventre.**

 **Lucy: Oh Natsu...**

 **Natsu: Détend-toi Luce...**

 **Il descend alors et commence à embrasser chaque centimètre du ventre de Lucy qui gémit encore plus, Natsu se redresse alors que Lucy enlève son gilet elle vit alors les nombreuses cicatrices de Natsu dût au nombreux combat qu'il a fait pour elle mais aussi pour la guilde. Natsu enlève alors le haut de Lucy puis sa jupe la laissant en sous-vêtements. La constellationiste aide Natsu à enlever son pantalon ce qui permit de dévoiler la bosse dans son caleçon. Elle sourit alors qu'elle partage un autre baiser avec Natsu qui masse les seins de sa petite-amie qui avait ses gémissements étouffer par le baiser, Natsu finit par enlever le soutien-gorge de Lucy qui rougissait comme une tomate comme Natsu.**

 **Lucy: Natsu...je...**

 **Natsu: Sa ira Lucy...tu as un corps magnifique...**

 **Lucy rougit et sourit à Natsu qui commença à lécher les seins de Lucy qui gémit il se mit à les mordiller Lucy en profita pour glisser sa main dans le caleçon de Natsu et masser son membre en érection celui-ci commence à gémir.**

 **Natsu: Hé Luce...c'est pas du jeux...**

 **Lucy: Allez tu vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça...**

 **Natsu eu un sourire espiègle qui fit frissonner Lucy qui fut plaquer contre le lit Natsu descend jusqu'à sa petite culotte déjà trempé.**

 **Lucy: Natsu!**

 **Natsu enlève le dernier vêtement de Lucy qui eu des frissons en sentant le souffle chaud de Natsu se rapprocher de ses lèvres vaginal, il lèche alors le clitoris de Lucy qui eu un gémissement en même temps qu'une sensation de plaisir envahissant son corps. Natsu continue ses mouvements avec sa langue avant d'insérer deux de ses doigts dans la chatte de Lucy qui gémit de plaisir.**

 **Lucy: OOOOOOOOH NATSU!**

 **Natsu sourit alors qu'il fit des mouvements rapides avec ses doigts Lucy sent alors son orgasme grimper et elle joui sur les doigts de Natsu qui goûta au nectar de sa petite-amie. Il sent ensuite Lucy lui enlever son caleçon et la vit prendre son pénis en main.**

 **Natsu: Luce...**

 **Lucy: A mon tours maintenant...**

 **Elle avala entièrement le membre de son amants qui grogne de plaisir en sentant la sa petite-amie lécher son gland. Il s'allonge et sent le plaisir que lui offre Lucy qui engouffra le membre jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, après plusieurs mouvement de vas-et-viens il finit par sentir la limite.**

 **Natsu: Luce...je vais...je vais jouir!**

 **Lucy sentit alors le flot de sperme de Natsu elle gémit en sentant la montagne de sperme que son amants rejeta, elle retire le membre de Natsu de sa bouche et avale chaque goutte. Elle vit Natsu transpirant comme elle qui finit par l'allonger sur le lit.**

 **Natsu: Tu es prête?**

 **Lucy: Oui...**

 **Natsu insère alors son pénis dans l'intimité de sa compagne celle-ci sentit le membre de Natsu entrer, le Chasseur de Dragon sent son membre à l'étroit.**

 **Natsu: Whoua...Luce...tu es...tellement serré.**

 **Lucy rougit alors que Natsu arrive à une résistance il observe Lucy tremblante.**

 **Natsu: Sa vas?**

 **Lucy: C'est ma première fois...fais...**

 **Natsu: Je ferais doucement...promis...**

 **Il fit un mouvement rapide et le brisa Lucy poussa un petit gémissement de douleurs. Mais après plusieurs minute la douleur s'estompa.**

 **Lucy: Tu peux y aller.**

 **Natsu commence ses aller-retour dans Lucy qui gémissait la sensation était au delà de tous ce qu'elle avait ressentit dans sa vie, cette sensation de plaisir et de bonheur d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aime.**

 **Lucy: Oh...Natsu...**

 **Natsu embrasse Lucy en plus de masser sa poitrine celui-ci laisse parler ses instinct bestiaux et mordit alors le cou de Lucy qui sentit d'abord une douleurs puis une brûlure.**

 **Lucy: Natsu...**

 **Natsu ne répondait plus il accéléra les mouvements qu'il faisait Lucy gémissait de plus en plus fort, Natsu se mit assis et redressa Lucy qui enroule ses bras autour de Natsu et commence à faire des mouvements de son bassin. Après de longue minutes de va-et-viens les deux amants sentirent leurs limites.**

 **Natsu: Oh Luce...je vais jouir!**

 **Lucy: MOI AUSSI...ENSEMBLE NATSU!**

 **Natsu éjacula dans Lucy qui joui sur le membre de son amant alors qu'elle sent sa semence se répandre en elle.**

 **!Fin du Lemon!**

Lucy était allongé sur Natsu sa tête contre son torse haletante elle entendait les battements rapide de son cœur.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: Désolée Luce...je...

Lucy: Tu m'as mordu mais...bizarrement je n'ai plus mal...

Natsu: C'est un truc qu'Ignir et Ama nous ont enseignés. Quand un Chasseur de Dragon trouve la femme qu'il aime il la marque à vie...sa signifie qu'il la considère comme son bien le plus précieux.

Lucy: Mais si...elle venait à...ne plus être là que se passerait-il?

Natsu: Hé bien...il serait triste pendant de long mois...mais après un certains temps sa renforcerais son pouvoir et il finirait par attendre de trouver une autre femme qu'il serait capable d'aimer.

Lucy: Donc...

Natsu: Avec cette marque sa prouve que je n'aime personne d'autres que toi ma Luce...

Dans le cou de Lucy se trouvait une marque en forme de flamme elle sourit avant de s'endormir contre son amants. Le lendemain les deux tourtereaux rejoignent la gare pour aller à la demeure Hearthfillia où Jude et Nashi attendent les deux mages.

Jude: Vous voilà.

Nashi: MAMAN! PAPA!

Elle saute dans les bras de son père souriant comme Lucy.

Jude: Alors votre soirée?

Natsu rougit comme Lucy mais il prit sa main en lâchant un sourire.

Natsu: Magnifique.

Jude sourit alors que le couple s'en vas mais dans l'ombre quelqu'un observa le joyeuse famille quitter Jude Hearthfillia il ricana en sortant plusieurs dague noir de nulle par et observer la demeure.

?: Joyeuse Saint-Valentin pauvre idiots.

* * *

 _Yuden & Millianna._

Yuden se réveille comme à son habitude tôt il vit que Natsu était encore endormie comme Happy, il se lève d'un bond et vit Chibi encore endormie.

Yuden: Hé Chibi réveille-toi c'est l'heure d'aller à la guilde!

Chibi se réveille et rejoins son père adoptif en souriant.

Chibi: Hé Yuden tu sais quel jours on est?

Yuden réfléchit puis lâche un sourire.

Yuden: Comment ne pas savoir...la Saint-Valentin.

Chibi: Tu as prévue quelque chose pour Millianna?

Yuden: Ouais...mais avant je vais à la guilde pour prévenir le vieux.

Il vit alors Natsu et Happy se réveiller.

Natsu: Ah déjà réveillé frangin?

Yuden: Ouais je vois que t'as passer une bonne nuit...bon je dois aller à la guilde tu m'y rejoins?

Natsu: Ouais je dois juste régler deux trois trucs...

Yuden: C'est à propos de la Saint-Valentin?

Natsu: T'as tout pigé je t'en parlerais sans doute après.

Yuden sourit et part avec Happy en arrivant en ville il vit les milliers de fleure et rose sur les stand partout en ville.

Chibi: Tu prévoies d'offrir des fleure à Millianna?

Yuden: Je sais pas...sa me dit pas de lui acheter des fleures...elle mérite mieux...

Chibi: Comme quoi?

Yuden: Sa c'est une surprise.

Chibi: Quoi même pour moi?

Yuden: Oui même pour toi...mais promis si sa lui a plut je t'en parlerais.

Il croise alors Gajeel se dirigeant vers une boutique accompagné de Lily.

Yuden: Yo Gajeel! Tu fais quoi?

Gajeel: Je dois faire une course...Lily tu peux y aller de toute façon pas de mission aujourd'hui.

Lily: Sa marche on se voit plus tard.

Yuden: Hé Lily t'as prévue quelque chose avec Lena?

Lily rougit violemment.

Lily: Heu...ouais...mais j'aimerais garder ça secret...

Yuden: Pas de soucis.

Lily: En fait Gajeel et moi avons croisé Roméo plus haut.

Yuden: OK je vais aller le voir.

Ils se séparent alors que Yuden rencontra finalement Roméo devant des milliers de fleurs hésitant.

Yuden: Hé Roméo tu vas bien?

Roméo: Heu oui...juste...j'arrive pas à savoir quel fleure je vais offrir à Wendy pour la Saint-Valentin...je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aimerait...

Yuden observe Roméo et lâche un sourire.

Yuden: Ecoute tu veux un conseil...Wendy adore les Fleure sur la colline donnant sur Magnolia pas très loin...c'est là qu'elle et Grandiné passait leurs temps...tu devrais aller en prendre une pour elle t'en dis quoi?

Roméo sourit devant la remarque de Yuden.

Roméo: Oh merci Yuden! Je reviens je...je reviens!

Il part en trombe vers la colline.

Chibi: Comment tu...

Yuden: Disons que Wendy et moi avons discuté quand on été un peu seules, tu viens.

Ils rentrent dans la guilde pour voir l'ambiance festive dans toute la guilde, les guirlande en forme de cœur et les nombreuses fleure qui parsème la guilde. Il vit dans un coins Biska et Arzak se cajoler tendrement pendant que Jubia et Grey se trouvait dans un autre coin. Il remarque aussi Kai et Aline partageant un verre les yeux dans les yeux.

Chibi: L'ambiance à la guilde est festive.

Yuden: Tu m'étonnes hé Grey!

Grey: Tiens Yuden, Natsu est pas là?

Yuden: Il va pas tarder.

Nashi: Oncle Yuden! Papa arrive?

Yuden: Oui ma puce. Salut Lucy.

Lucy: Salut alors tu as prévue quelque chose avec Millianna.

Yuden: Ouais mais c'est une surprise.

Lucy: Même pour nous?

Chibi: Même pour moi!

Il rejoins le comptoir où se trouve Makarof et Gildarts sirotant leurs bières.

Makarof: Alors mon garçon tu as prévue quelque chose aujourd'hui?

Yuden: Oui je suis venue vous annoncez que...

La porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas et ils virent Natsu débarquer.

Natsu: SALUT LES NAZES!

Yuden sourit en voyant son frère rejoindre Lucy puis commencer à se chamailler avec Grey.

Yuden: Je vais sans doute passer un peut de temps avec les filles à Crocus avant de revenir ici.

Makarof: Je vois pas de soucis mon garçon tu en as grandement besoin.

Yuden se lève et se craque les épaules.

Yuden: Bon je pars déjà la route est longue et j'aimerais arriver le plus tôt possible.

Gildarts: Bonne chance mon garçon...en fait Cana est partit tôt elle a reçu une invitation de Bacchus.

Yuden: Bacchus! Ces deux-là vont faire des étincelles j'en ait le pré-sentiment.

Il sort de la guilde alors que Gildarts observe Makarof.

Gildarts: Vous croyez que Cana et Bacchus...

Makarof: Sa ne m'étonnerais même pas...

Yuden vit alors Roméo avec Wendy qui lui saute dans les bras en riant, il sourit avant de sortir et se diriger vers la gare là-haut il acheta un billet pour Crocus.

Contrôleur: Merci monsieur. Le train ne partira pas tout de suite.

Yuden: Pas de soucis...je vais aller m'installer tout de suite dans le wagon.

Il rejoins son wagon et s'assoit avant de laisser vagabonder son esprit il était inquiet intérieurement, il n'avait jamais fait de soirée romantique avec qui que ce soit. Il fut interrompue par deux autres couples qui entre dans le wagon il s'agissait d'Azuma et Ultia ainsi que de Midnight et Meldy.

Ultia: Yuden! Chibi vous prenez le train vous aussi?

Chibi: Oui on va à Crocus voir Millianna.

Meldy: C'est vrai que toi et elle...

Yuden: Ouais j'ai finie par me l'avouer...et sa fait du bien.

Midnight: Sa devait être épuisant d'entendre les autres faire des allusions à vous deux.

Yuden: Un peut...mais maintenant tous le monde le sait alors.

Azuma: On va s'installer dans le wagon de devant on se reverra sûrement à l'arrêt.

Yuden: Ouais pas de soucis.

Ils entrent dans le wagon suivant moins de quelques secondes après Lucy et Natsu entre dans le wagon le réveillant.

Lucy: Yuden!

Yuden sourit en voyant son frère et Lucy avec qui il discuta un court instant avant que le train ne s'arrête au manoir Hearthfillia, il redémarra donnant un haut le cœur à Yuden qui se sent mal.

Yuden: Oh...l'Enfer...

Chibi: Tu veux que j'aille chercher Azuma...où Ultia?

Yuden: Non...je...je veux pas les déranger...

Après de très longues heures de souffrance le trains s'arrête Azuma et Midnight entre dans le compartiment de Yuden et l'aide à se relever.

Azuma: Allez mon vieux un pas après l'autre...voilà...

Ils parviennent à le sortir du wagon et à le faire s'asseoir sur un banc.

Meldy: Vous les Chasseurs de Dragons et votre mal des transports...

Yuden: Ouais je sais...sa peut-être pénible par moment mais merci de m'avoir aider...

Midnight: Sa ira?

Yuden: Ouais...vous pouvez y aller je me débrouillerais.

Ils s'en vont laissant Yuden reprendre ses esprits avant de se lever et se diriger vers Mermaid Heel cependant il trouva Sting et Rogue devant une machine à pince à l'intérieur ne restait que deux peluches, un loup argenté que Sting attrapa et un dragon blanc aux yeux rouge. Il s'approche et vit Sting frapper la machine.

Sting: SALETE DE MACHINE!

Lector console son amie alors que Frosch joue avec une peluche en forme de grenouille.

Lector: Allez Sting c'est pas grave...

Rogue: Je t'ai prévenue mais t'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête!

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose!

Yuden: Hé Rogue, Sting, Lector, Frosch sa roule?

Sting et son camarade virent Yuden souriant.

Sting: Oh Yuden salut...alors tu vas voir ta belle?

Yuden: Ouais...mais je peux savoir ce que...

Il pointe la montagne de peluche Chibi en prit une en forme de Dragon rouge.

Lector: Sting voulait attraper le Dragon blancs mais...

Rogue: Mais cette tête de mule est aussi doué à ce truc qu'avec les paris...du coup il a perdu TOUS l'argent pour son rendez-vous avez Minerva dans ce jeux.

Yuden observe Sting abattu.

Sting: ET EN PLUS C'EST LA DERNIERE CELLE QUE JE VEUX!

Yuden observe son ami et sourit il rejoins la machine et insère une pièce dans la machine et prit alors la peluche qu'il offre à Sting.

Yuden: Tiens...comme ça tu pourras l'offrir à Minerva.

Sting: Comment tu?

Yuden: J'aurais fait la même chose pour Millianna.

Sting sourit.

Sting: T'aurais sans doute eu plus de chance que moi...au moins je pourrais lui offrir ça et...

Il sent alors quelque chose dans sa mains et vit une grosse liasse de joyaux.

Sting: Quoi mais...

Yuden: Comme ça tu pourras l'emmener où tu avais prévue de l'emmener.

Lector: Yuden...

Rogue sourit devant l'élans de générosité du Chasseur de Dragons.

Sting: Non attends je peux pas accepter c'est...

Yuden: Sting...sa ira l'argent pour moi c'est pas important en plus j'ai largement de quoi faire pour Millianna.

Sting fut surpris et sourit.

Sting: Merci mon pote...je te le revaudrait.

Yuden vit alors une peluche de chaton, il la prit en souriant.

Yuden: Pas la peine Sting...j'ai tous ce qu'il faut pour faire plaisir à Millianna.

Sting sourit en voyant son ami s'en aller Chibi tenait la peluche dans ses pattes faisant sourire Yuden; il vit alors Crow adossé à un mur scrutant la rue il vit alors Thorra la mage d'Heaven Tribe's faire des achats.

Yuden: Crow!

Crow vit le Chasseur de Dragon mais ne dit pas un mots, Yuden le vit suer.

Yuden: T'as pas l'air bien.

Crow: Le sceau que mes parents ont mis...à ses moments de faiblesse permettant à Carnage de reprendre l'asendant.

Chibi: C'est douloureux?

Crow: Par moment...surtout...quand il me remémorent...ce que j'ai fais...

Yuden comprit qu'il parlait de sa femme et sa fille morte.

Yuden: Tu parles de Ren et Aqua c'est ça?

Crow observe Yuden et soupire.

Yuden: Tu sais j'ai vue que tu surveillais Thorra et vue que c'est la Saint Valentin...tu devrais aller la voir.

Crow: Je peux pas...elle...elle est trop...

Yuden: Trop quoi?

Crow: Trop pure pour un être abjecte tel que moi!

Yuden est choqué comme Chibi qui le virent se mettre assis.

Crow: J'ai...j'ai merdé...à cause de moi...elles sont mortes et...

Yuden sert les poings il attrape Crow par le col.

Yuden: Tu vas encore sortir les mêmes conneries! Ce qui est arrivé n'est en rien ta faute! Ce qui est arrivée est la faute de Darkness et ses serviteurs! Toi tu es une victime! Tous comme Jellal, Jycrain, Oracion Seis, Precht et tous ceux qui ont était manipulée par la Tour et Darkness!

Crow fut surpris comme Chibi alors que Thorra se tourne vers eux surprise.

Crow: Yuden...

Yuden: Tu veux te racheter! Tu l'as déjà fait! Tu as sauvé Amy, Nashi et Ulia! Maintenant tu vas oublié ce qui c'est passé et te tourner vers l'avenirs pigé! En y repensant tu ne te fais que plus de mal et c'est CA qui renforce la prise de Carnage sur toi!

Crow réfléchit alors que Thorra s'approche.

Thorra: Tous vas bien ici?

Crow rougit en la voyant il balbutie et observe Yuden qui lui donne un sourire qu'il eu.

Crow: Heu ouais...justement je voulais te demander Thorra...si tu...si tu faisais quelque chose ce soir.

Thorra rougit à ce moment mais sourit.

Thorra: Non...et toi?

Crow vit Yuden qui était partit en laissant une peluche d'aigle Thorra le ramasse et sourit.

Thorra: C'est pour moi? Oh tu es adorable.

Elle le sert dans ses bras Crow est surpris et vit alors accroché une note il la déplie et lit _"Profite de l'instant présent, sinon je viendrait te sonner les cloches. Y."_

Il lâche un sourire alors que Yuden continue son chemin vers Mermaid Heel.

Chibi: Tu es peut-être aller un peut fort non?

Yuden: Mais non tous se passera bien tu verras. Enfin j'espère...

Ils arrivent à la guilde où se tient Shaw qui sort avec Kagura.

Yuden: Kagura, Shaw!

Shaw: Yo Yuden! Sa vas?

Yuden: Ouais...dis donc j'ignorais que vous deux vous...

Kagura rougit violemment.

Kagura: Depuis les Grand Jeux...et puis...il a connue mon...

Yuden comprit il sourit.

Yuden: Hé Shaw...tu prends soin d'elle d'accord.

Shaw: Pas de soucis.

Ils partent laissant Yuden entrer dans la guilde où il vit Amy arriver et sauter dans ses bras.

Amy: PAPA!

Yuden: Hé ma puce comment tu vas?

Amy: Sa vas super tante Beth est super gentille avec moi! Et j'ai aidé tata Kagura et maman sur une mission!

Yuden: Super ma puce! Tu vas vite devenir une championne à ce trains là.

Millianna arrive souriante Yuden la vit habillé d'une robe rouge avec une patte de chat; elle embrasse son petit-ami souriant sous les yeux des femmes de Mermaid Heel.

Mage: Dis donc il est plutôt agréable à regarder celui-là.

Mage 2: Arrête t'arriveras pas à l'approcher c'est le petit-ami de Millianna.

Mage: La chance qu'elle à d'avoir un type comme lui.

Beth arrive souriante.

Beth: Je prendrais soin d'Amy pendant que vous irez dîner en tête à tête.

Amy: Je vous revoit demain!

Chibi: Je reste avec elle bonne soirée.

Millianna: Merci Chibi.

Ils partent sous les yeux de leurs fille ils se baladent dans la rue avec le ciel déjà étoilé, ils se baladent jusqu'à un restaurant.

Yuden: Voilà le restaurant de monsieur Yajima ouvert à Crocus.

Millianna: Oh tu m'emmènes dans l'un des nouveaux restaurant de Crocus...tu as d'autres surprise.

Yuden: Ouais comme celle-ci.

Il sort une peluche de chaton Millianna eu les yeux qui pétillent et saute au cou de son petit-ami.

Millianna: HAAAAAAAAAAAA! UN CHATON MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! UNE PETITE PELUCHE DE CHATON! T'ES LE MEILLEUR PETIT AMI QU'ON PUISSE RÊVER!

Yuden sourit et sert Millianna contre elle avant de rentrer ils commandent leurs plats et furent servie rapidement. Pendant la soirée ils parlaient de la période après la Tour du Paradis.

Millianna: Après notre départ d'Akane moi, Wally et Shaw avons parcourut du chemin. On a visité plusieurs village et on c'est adapté à ce monde...mais c'est Kagura qui a changé ma vie. Elle était à la recherche de son frère mais...tu sais...

Yuden: Ouais...mais maintenant c'est finie Millianna...tu es devenue une magicienne talentueuses et surtout...ravissante.

Millianna rougit et pose sa main sur celle de Yuden qui sourit à sa compagne, quand un hurlement se fit entendre en arrière fond.

Voix: AÏE!

Voix: Oh Léon...tu vas bien?

Ils viren tà une table plus loin Léon et Sherrya dîner ensemble la jeune Chasseuse de Dieu avait une robe bleuté alors que Léon une tenue élégante représentant sa magie.

Léon: Ouais...je me suis juste brûlée...bon sang je rêverais d'être un Chasseur de Dragon de feu au moins Natsu et Yuden se brûle pas!

Yuden rit comme Millianna l'instant d'après ils sont à l'extérieur et Yuden sent Millianna collé contre lui.

Yuden: Hé Millianna j'ai un dernier endroit à te montrer.

Millianna: Ah oui quoi?

Yuden: Pour ça j'aimerais que tu fermes les yeux.

Millianna: D'accord.

Elle ferme ses yeux Yuden la porte surprenant la femme chat mais elle se laissa guider, Yuden rejoins alors un endroit spécial pour finir ce jour de la Saint-Valentin. Il posa Millianna au sol.

Millianna: Alors?

Yuden: Ouvre-les.

Millianna fut surprise de l'endroit où elle et Yuden se trouvait il s'agissait d'un petit lac surmonté d'une cascade magnifique, au fond de l'eau se trouvait comme du sable lumineux mais brillant de lueur arc-en-ciel le spectacle était à coupé le souffle.

Millianna: Yuden...c'est...c'est magnifique...

Yuden: Ouais je sais...quand j'étais plus petit...Ama et Ignir nous en emmener ici.

Millianna: Attends...mais...comment tu...

Yuden: En me baladant pendant une mission j'ai reconnue l'odeur.

Millianna sourit alors qu'elle vit l'eau magnifique elle y trempe la main et sentit la chaleur qui s'en dégage.

Millianna: Une source chaude! Ici?

Yuden: Ouais il paraît que sa dort sur un ancien volcan endormie.

Millianna: On risque rien?

Il enlace alors Millianna qui sentit les bras puissant de son amant.

Yuden: Tu crains rien avec moi...

Millianna sourit alors que l'instant d'après elle et Yuden se retrouvent dans le lac, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise mais vit Yuden éclater de rire.

Millianna: Yuden!

Yuden: Excuse-moi mais...disons que je le devais...

Millianna: Comment ça?

Yuden: Boh...Natsu m'a mis au défi de faire ça sinon je devais trouver un super coup pour lui et Lucy...donc...

Millianna: Tu as préférée jeter ta petite-amie dans un lac que...aider ton frère à sortir avec Lucy.

Yuden: Ouais. Il doit le faire tous seul...après tout...je cherche déjà le moyen de faire de toi la femme la plus heureuse du monde et...

Il sentit alors les mains de Millianna puis ses lèvres se coller aux siennes, ils partagent un baiser sous la lumière de la lune passant à travers les branches.

Millianna: Je le suis déjà.

Elle regarde Yuden qui l'embrasse à nouveau ce baiser s'intensifie Millianna sent les bras de son amants désireux, elle aussi sent son désir grimper surtout à cause du contacte rapproché des deux amants dans l'eau elle eu alors un sourire sournois alors que sa langue se bat avec celle de Yuden.

 **!Lemon!**

 **Yuden caresse les fesses de Millianna qui caresse les pectoraux de Yuden celui-ci glisse dans le cou de son amante et commence à parcourir son cou avec sa langue alors que Millianna enlève le gilet de Yuden et vit alors sa musculature mais aussi ses cicatrices très nombreuses. Elle sourit et embrasse une nouvelle fois Yuden qui en profite pour attaquer à nouveau son cou et la mordit au cou.**

 **Millianna: KYA!**

 **Elle sent alors une douleurs puis une chaleur dans son cou, elle observe Yuden gênée.**

 **Yuden: Je...je t'ai marqué Millianna...**

 **Millianna: Marqué?**

 **Yuden: Oui...les dragons marque les femmes qu'ils ont choisie...pour passer le reste de leurs vies...**

 **Millianna sourit avant d'embrasser à nouveau Yuden elle enlève ensuite sa robe la laissant en sous-vêtements, elle sent alors Yuden caresser son dos alors que ses baisers deviennent plus vorace mais elle gémissait à chaque coup de langue que son amant lui donnait. Elle sentit alors la main de Yuden défaire son soutien-gorge elle rougit mais sourit avant de s'en débarrasser et laisser Yuden masser sa poitrine.**

 **Yuden: Millianna...**

 **La femme chat glisse sa main jusqu'au pantalon de son amants pour caresser la bosse qui se forme, elle saisit ensuite le membre de Yuden qui grogne partage un baiser avec son amante.**

 **Yuden: Oh Millianna...**

 **Millianna: Il n'y à pas de raison que tu sois le seul à t'amuser...**

 **Yuden gobe alors le seins droit de Millianna et masse le gauche, celle-ci gémit en sentant le Dragon solaire sucer son seins. Elle le vit alors attaquer encore son cou et l'embrasser, avant qu'une de ses mains ne descendent jusqu'à sa culotte et ne commence à caresser son intimité.**

 **Millianna: NYA! Yuden...**

 **Yuden: Quoi...il n'y a pas de raisons que tu sois la seule à t'amuser.**

 **Millianna rit avant de laisser Yuden caresser sa chatte elle gémissait comme lui à cause des mouvements qu'elle faisait à son amant, Yuden prit alors Millianna et se dirige vers un endroit où l'eau leur arrive à la taille voir aux cuisses formant un banc de sable multicolore et lumineux. Millianna prit l'ascendant et fit s'allonger Yuden sur le sol ils en profitent pour retirer les derniers vêtements qu'ils ont, Millianna vit enfin le membre en érection de Yuden. Elle se lèche les lèvres avant de se position elle le prit en main et commence à faire des mouvements de va et viens faisant grogner le Chasseur de Dragons, celui-ci laisse alors ses écailles sortir alors que Millianna l'avale.**

 **Yuden: Ah Millianna...**

 **Il se redresse et caresse la chevelure de Millianna avant qu'elle ne retire le membre dure de son amants couvert de bave de sa bouche pour positionner sa chatte juste devant le visage de Yuden et ne reprenne son manège alors que Yuden commence à lécher la chatte humide de Millianna qui gémit.**

 **Millianna: Nya...Yuden...**

 **Yuden lécha le clitoris de Millianna qui se cambre devant l'assaut de son amant, Yuden continue de lécher la chatte de Millianna qui gémissait devant le plaisir que lui offrais Yuden. Celui-ci décida d'y insérer sa langue la faisant pousser un hurlement de plaisir, elle continue de lécher l'intimité de Yuden qui sentit alors comme elle sa limite arriver Yuden.**

 **Yuden: Millianna...je vais jouir...**

 **Millianna en profite et sentit le sperme de Yuden envahir sa bouche, elle gémit alors qu'elle aussi libéra son nectar Yuden y goûta avant de voir Millianna debout s'approcher de lui souriante. Elle embrasse Yuden et se frotte à lui celui-ci sentit son engin se dresser faisant sourire Millianna.**

 **Millianna: On dirait que tu es prêts pour les choses sérieuses.**

 **Elle se positionne alors au-dessus du membre de Yuden.**

 **Yuden: Millianna...si...si jamais tu as mal tu me le dis...**

 **Millianna: D'accord...mais je sais que tu iras doucement...**

 **Elle se laissa glisser et Yuden brisa son hymen la faisant hurler de douleurs, alors qu'elle lâche quelques larmes que Yuden essuie avant de l'embrasser elle commence ses mouvements alors que Yuden sentait son engin compresser dans l'utérus de sa petite-amie.**

 **Yuden: Oh Millianna...tu...tu es serrée...**

 **Millianna: Hé...toi tu es...si dure...et...long...**

 **Yuden saisit Millianna au niveau de la taille et commence leurs mouvements, Yuden grognait à chaque mouvements qui lui donnait une vague de sensation agréable comme à Millianna.**

 **Millianna: Nya...Yuden...je...je suis...nya...si contente que ce soi toi qui...NYA!**

 **Elle sent alors les mouvements de Yuden devenir plus vif, il inverse alors les positions Millianna se retrouve allongé sur le sable elle vit alors son regard ardent remplie de désir.**

 **Millianna: Yuden...**

 **Yuden: Désolée Millianna...mais je peut plus me contrôler...**

 **Il accélère et augmente ses mouvements Millianna gémit comme une folle la multitude de sensation l'envahissant brouille chacune de ses pensées.**

 **Millianna: NYA! YUDEN! YUDEN! CONTINUE! NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Yuden grogne à chaque mouvement il masse alors la poitrine de Millianna qui sent sa limite et celle de Yuden arriver.**

 **Yuden: OH MILLIANNA SA VIENS JE VAIS...**

 **Millianna: VAS-Y EN MOI YUDEN! NYAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Yuden se libéra dans l'utérus de Millianna qui se cambra haletante elle sentit le sperme de Yuden en elle, le bonheur l'envahit en pensant à ses futurs enfants qu'elle aurait avec lui. Yuden se retira d'elle avant de s'allonger à ses côtés haletant.**

 **'Fin Lemon'**

Millianna posa sa tête contre son torse et entends les battements de son cœur, elle sourit alors qu'elle sentit les bras de Yuden l'entourée.

Yuden: C'est la meilleure soirée de ma vie...

Millianna sourit et l'embrasse.

Millianna: Pour l'instant...

Yuden sourit et les deux finissent par s'endormir paisiblement. Le lendemain matin les deux reviennent mains dans la mains à Mermaid Heel ils virent Shaw enlacer Kagura avec une marque dans le cou.

Millianna: On est pas les seuls à avoir passé une nuit mouvementé.

Yuden sourit et embrasse Millianna sous les yeux des habitants de Crocus alors que plus loin Krysta et Lily Rearlight observe le joyeux couple enlacé.

* * *

 _Lily & Krysta._

Dans la guilde Blue Pegasus le mot Saint-Valentin signifiait énormément surtout pour les Trimens.

Ichiya: Bien messieurs nous devons faire honneur à Blue Pegasus en faisant de cet endroit un lieu idéal où emmener sa petite amie!

Hibiki: Avec seulement Jenny, Eave, vous et moi sa sera pas simple.

Ichiya: Mais où est Ren beaucoup?

Jenny: Oh il avait prévue de passer la journée avec Sherry.

Ichiya: Bien...et Lily?

Jenny observe l'étage où Lily se trouvait dans sa chambre où se trouvait une coiffeuse dans un coins, avec diverse décorations représentant un pégase. Lily était allongé sur son lit vagabondant dans ses souvenirs.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Elle se trouvait dans un canyon et elle vit alors la roche commencer à se ré-assembler pour finalement éclater, elle vit alors un immense dragon arriver le corps marron recouvert de roche aux ailes énormes ses yeux bleus observant la jeune Lily._

 _Dragon de roche: Tu vois la terre se plie à ta volonté avec ta magie! Allez à ton tours et montre-moi de quoi tu es capable!_

 _Lily R.: Oui maman..._

 _D'autres souvenirs arrive dont un la montrant se reposant avec le dragons dans une vallée semblable à un canyon où se trouvait d'immense statue grâvée dans la roche. Elle entends ensuite une voix la sortant de ses songes_

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Voix: Lily! Lily!

Elle vit alors Nichiya prenant la pose sur son lit.

Nichiya: Jenny et les autres t'attendent en bas.

Lily R.: Oh oui je descend...

Elle se lève mais Nichiya remarque sa mine triste de la jeune fille de 17 ans.

Nichiya: Sa vas?

Lily R.: Non...je...j'ai encore ces étranges visions...de ce Dragon de roche...

Nichiya: Tu veux en parler à Jenny et aux autres Beau?

Lily R.: Non...je...je sais à qui m'adresser! Suis-moi!

Elle sort de sa chambre en prenant Nichiya dans ses bras.

Nichiya: Mais les autres!

Elle descend en bas où Jenny vit Lily se diriger vers la porte de Blue Pegasus.

Jenny: Lily?

Lily R.: Je dois régler un truc tchao!

Elle s'en va sous les yeux des mages surpris.

Ichiya: Bon hé bien...rectification...il n'y aura pas Lily...

Jenny est inquiète pour sa petite sœur celle-ci se dirige alors à Mermaid Heel où elle croisa Kagura dans les bras de Shaw.

Kagura: Lily?

Lily R.: Kagura tu sais si Krysta est à la guilde?

Kagura: Krysta? Heu oui pourqu...

Lily R.: MERCI!

Elle rejoins alors la guilde sous les yeux de Kagura surprise.

Kagura: Hé bien...elle est pressé.

Shaw: C'est la Saint-Valentin...tu crois que?

Kagura rougit en y pensant mais sourit.

Kagura: Sa serait trop mignon...

Lily R. arrive dans la guilde et observe les mages présentent et vit Krysta descendre avec Nélio et Elise souriante, celle-ci sourit aussi et la rejoins souriante.

Lily R.: Kyrsta!

Krysta sourit en voyant Lily R. depuis qu'elle la connaissait les deux filles ce sont beaucoup rapprochés.

Krysta: Tiens Lily tu viens faire quoi ici tu n'es pas à ta guilde?

Lily R.: Heu non...j'ai une affaire urgente à régler...je peux t'en parler...en privée...

Elise eu un sourire mesquin.

Elise: Mais oui allez parlez toutes les deux j'ai un rendez-vous avec Eave!

Lily R.: Eave mais...

Elise: Salut vous deux amusez-vous bien.

Krysta: ELISE!

Elle s'en va sous les yeux de Nélio et Nichiya songeur.

Nélio: Je l'ai jamais vue comme ça.

Nichiya: Bizarre cette demoiselle.

Lily R.: Alors on peut...

Krysta: Oui bien sûre suis moi.

Elle l'invite dans sa chambre où elle vit de nombreuses affiches dont une des Chasseurs de Dragons de Fairy Tail avec des figurines.

Lily R.: Tu as des...

Krysta rougit violemment.

Krysta: Heu oui...disons que ce sont mes idoles...quand j'étais petite...je voulais être aussi forte qu'eux...

Lily R. rougit.

Nichiya: Ne t'inquiète pas elle a aussi une commode remplie de babiole de Fairy Tail.

Lily R.: NICHIYA!

Nichiya: Mince j'ai oubliée que c'était un secret Beau!

Krysta rit comme Lily qui finit par s'asseoir sur le lit la tête basse.

Krysta: Sa vas? Tu as encore eu ces visions?

Lily R.: Oui...mais cette fois...j'ai peut-être un moyen d'en comprendre leurs significations.

Krysta: Ah oui?

Lily R.: Oui faut juste que je vois Esmeralda et Acnologia.

Krysta est surprise alors qu'au Palais royal Esmeralda est dans la bibliothèque a feuilleter des livres quand elle sent une présence.

Esmeralda: Acnologia du nouveau?

Acnologia se tenait assis sur une étagère.

Acnologia: J'ai trouvé sa trace mais elle a encore disparut dans une tempête féroce.

Esmeralda: Darkness?

Acnologia: L'une de ses créatures on dirait...elle m'a vue mais elle ne m'a pas attaqué.

Esmeralda relève la tête puis pose un livre et s'approche d'un fenêtre.

Esmeralda: Se pourrait-il...que la Corruption...soit moins fort...qu'elle commence à...

Acnologia: Ne tirons pas de conclusions ative mais sa en à l'air...où sont Shinroi et...

Esmeralda: Oh tu sais Saint-Valentin.

Acnologia éclate de rire.

Acnologia: J'imagine qu'elle a encore prit l'ascendant.

Esmeralda: Hé oui...tu te rappelles de cette années où elle l'a forcé à aller à ce spectacle de quatre heures!

Acnologia: Le pauvre à finit par s'endormir et ronfler pendant toute la pièce...la correction qu'elle lui a mise...en fait ta protégée et la Chasseuse de Dragon de Terre sont là.

Esmeralda vit alors Lily et Krysta arriver avec leurs exceeds.

Esmeralda: Krysta, Lily? Mais je ne vous attendez pas que se passe t-il?

Krysta: Lily...elle aimerait éclaircir son passé?

Esmeralda: Son passé...mais tu n'es pas la soeur de Jenny...

Lily R.: Pas vraiment...elle m'a trouvé il y a sept ans...j'étais orpheline et elle m'a prise sous son aile.

Esmeralda: Oh je vois...

Lily R.: Hé puis...j'ai...j'ai des souvenirs de ma vie d'avant enfin je crois...

Acnologia: De quel genre?

Lily R.: Je vois un Dragon...grand avec de la roche sur son corps et des yeux bleue.

Esmeralda se releva brusquement comme Acnologia.

Esmeralda: Attends...tu...tu es sûre?

Lily R.: Oui...vous la connaissez?

Esmeralda observe Acnologia qui approuve.

Acnologia: Ce Dragon que tu vois...se nomme Galena...c'est la Reine de la Terre.

Lily R.: Galena...

Ce nom fit échos dans ses souvenirs qui remettent un nom sur le dragon elle s'entend prononcer son nom.

Lily R.: Oui...oui sa me dit quelque chose!

Krysta: Tu te souviens d'autres choses?

Lily R.: Mis à part les statues...rien d'autres...

Esmeralda: Des statues?

Lily R.: Oui immense gravé dans de la roche...avec des sortes de tatouage qui ont était gravé sur leurs corps.

Acnologia: Sa correspond à celle de la Vallée de Kadara...

Esmeralda: Oui...après tout elle viens de là-haut...c'est là où elle est enterré.

Lily et Krysta sont surpris.

Krysta: Qui...qui est enterré? Et c'est quoi cette vallée?

Esmeralda: La Vallée de Kandara est une ancienne cité aujourd'hui disparut elle abritait des peuples fuyant le culte d'Ankhseram, on y comptait des millions d'âmes entre ses murs.

Acnologia: Jusqu'à ce jour...

Lily R. eu des frissons comme Krysta et les exceeds.

Nélio: Quel jours?

Acnologia: Le jour où le Roi Sorcier et son armée ont débarqué dans la cité...

Krysta et Lily sont horrifiées de l'entendre.

Esmeralda: Le Roi Sorcier...à fait massacré tous les habitants...mais n'en a laisser qu'un seul pour compter le massacre de ce jour-là.

Lily fit rapidement le rapprochement.

Lily R.: Galena...

Acnologia: Oui...mais ils ont prit soin de lui faire subir les pires tortures possibles...ils l'ont forcé à regarder chaque femme, enfants...être violé, torturé et exécuté par les hommes du Roi Sorcier.

Esmeralda: N'importe qui d'autres serait devenu fou mais elle c'est battu...elle est devenue membre de la Résistance et la Reine des Dragons de terre. Elle a ensuite rejoins Amaterasu lorsqu'elle est aller défaire le Roi Sorcier, elle y était avec deux autres de nos amies...ensemble...elles ont terrasser le Roi Sorcier et venger ce massacre.

Acnologia: Depuis peu on sent l'empreinte de Darkness ternir ce lieux.

Lily R. se tourne vers le Dragon de l'Apocalypse.

Lily R.: QUOI?

Esmeralda: Oui...depuis la catastrophe des Grands Jeux Inter-magique la Corruption à envahit l'endroit...ceux qui y pénètrent...où y passent se font attaquer par les Démon de Roches.

Lily R. sert les poings alors qu'elle eu un souvenirs qui jaillit à l'instant.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Elle se trouvait avec Galena sur un pilier de roche à observer le soleil se coucher, elle était blottit contre elle._

 _Galena: Tu sais...tu...tu me rappelles quelqu'un...  
_

 _Lily R.: Ah oui qui?_

 _Galena eu un sourire bref._

 _Galena: Ma petite fille...Lana._

 _Lily R.: Vraiment elle ressemblait à quoi?_

 _Elle observe Lily et sourit._

 _Galena: Elle te ressemblait...elle avait des cheveux plus court...et marron mais elle avait le même sourire...quand elle me voyait..._

 _Lily R. vit Galena pleurer elle se blottit contre elle, la dragonne sentit Lily la réconforter._

 _Lily R.: Pour moi...tu es ma maman...et...je sais que je ne serais pas elle...mais...je serais toujours là pour toi...  
_

 _Galena sourit à Lily alors que le souvenirs de celle-ci s'estompe._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Lily observe alors Krysta inquiète comme les autres, Lily R. s'approche d'Esmeralda les larmes aux yeux.

Lily R.: Qu'est-il arrivé...à la fille...de Galena? Lana?

Acnologia baisse le regard comme Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Elle...elle fut...l'une des victimes du massacre du Roi Sorcier...

Krysta plaque ses mains sur sa bouche horrifiée comme Nélio et Nichiya, Lily R. sanglote alors mais Krysta enroule ses bras autour d'elle pleurant elle aussi.

Acnologia: Après que le Roi Sorcier soit mort...elle est retourné là-haut veiller sur la cité...

Lily R. réfléchit alors et sert les poings elle observe Krysta qui vit la lueur dans son regard et prit la même.

Lily R.: On va y aller.

Esmeralda est surprise comme Acnologia.

Esmeralda: Quoi?

Lily R.: A Kandara...la Corruption...et Darkness...n'ont aucun droit de profaner ce lieux où Galena à tous perdue! Où ma mère à tout perdue!

Esmeralda sourit comme Acnologia.

Acnologia: Je te laisse t'en charger Esme...tu sais que...

Esmeralda: Pas de soucis...bien si vous insister...mais on ne peut pas y aller seul...on va avoir besoin de renforts.

Krysta: Et qui ça...toutes les guildes fête la Saint-Valentin?

Voix: Sauf nous.

Elle se retourne et vit alors Raven adossé à la porte avec les Loup Affamé à ses côtés.

Kama: Les Loups Affamées vous accompagnerons avec notre capitaine.

Lily R.: Raven...

Raven: Je sais ce que sa fait de perdre son foyer...le miens à disparut à jamais...mais on ne laissera pas celui-ci disparaître à cause de Darkness.

Nepper: Ouais en plus le boss à pas de...

Raven: Nepper...

Nepper: Heu non rien laissez tomber.

Esmeralda: Alors allons-y rapidement comme ça on pourras profiter des menus spécial Saint-Valentin au restaurant.

Acnoloiga: En fait les filles...le défaut d'Esmeralda est qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'empiffrer sans prendre un kilo.

Esmeralda devint rouge.

Esmeralda: OH TOI! TU!

Il s'en va rapidement mais la mage hurle.

Esmeralda: CROIS-PAS QUE JE METTRAIS PAS EILEEN AU COURANT DE CA!

Elle se tourne vers les filles cachant leurs rire.

Esmeralda: Allons-y.

Ils partent alors en direction de la vallée en carrosse pendant le trajet Lily R. et Krysta sont collées l'une à l'autre malade.

Esmeralda: Oh les Chasseurs de Dragons.

Sardean: J'espère qu'elles tiendront le coup quoi.

Esmeralda: Sa ira elles sont solides...mais pour notre...

Elle s'arrête alors à l'entrée de la vallée frissonnante.

Raven: Esmeralda?

Esmeralda: Je sens l'énergie...elle est plus grande que ce que j'avais imaginé...

Lily et Krysta sortent du carrosse avec le reste des Loup Affamées et virent les vapeurs noires sortir de couloirs rocheux, la taille des statues imposante leurs donna des frissons.

Krysta: C'est quoi ce délire?

Esmeralda: La Corruption...

Des rochers tombent des hauteurs certains énorme au point de démolir le carrosse et faire fuir les chevaux, les rochers sont alors tailler par la corruption et forment des monstres de corruption entouré d'une carapace rocheuse.

Esmeralda: La voilà.

Kama: Loup Affamée!

Raven dégaine son sabre et commence à tailler dans les monstres qui apparaissent.

Lily R.: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON TERRESTRE!

Son hurlement balaye un couloir remplie de créature Krysta elle fauche les créature sur son chemins avec son cristal. Les Loup Affamée ouvrent un couloir vers le centre de l'ancienne cité.

Nepper: Goûter à mon acide!

L'acide de Nepper créer des "murs" d'acide empêchant les créatures d'avancer.

Esmeralda: On avance!

Ils franchissent le couloir créer par Nepper pendant que les exceeds survolent pour voir une masse de Corruption recouvrir le pilier centrale de l'ancienne cité.

Nélio: KRYSTA! Il y a de la Corruption sur le plus gros morceaux!

Esmeralda: Sa doit être la sour...

Elle recule en voyant débouler un amas de roche reliée par la Corruption, il tend son énorme poing mais d'un mouvement Esmeralda gela intégralement le monstre.

Krysta: Maître! POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON CRISTAL!

Elle fracasse l'amas de roche avant d'arriver devant une imposante statue semblable à celle que Lily R. voit dans ses souvenirs.

Lily R.: C'est là l'endroit de mes visions.

Esmeralda vit ensuite comme ses alliées de la Corruption glisser le longs de la roche et sur la statue et s'infiltrer par les fissures de celle-ci.

Esmeralda: Oh non...

 _"OST Darksiders 2: The Guardian Boss Theme"_

Devant eux la statue commence à bouger et la Corruption sort de la pellicule la statue vit ses doigts être remplacé par des griffes de Corruption. La bouche de son visage laisse plante à de la corruption pendant que centre du buste la roche finit par lâcher et dévoiler un noyaux de Corruption ressemblant à un cœur de cristaux jaune, mais il fut recouvert par une nouvelle couche de roche soutenue par la corruption l'une des jambes de roches éclate dévoilant une jambe de Corruption. La créature grogne alors qu'il observe le groupe horrifiée du spectacle et ne déploie une autre paire de bras de corruptions qui enfonce ses poings dans la roche, la corruption taille alors l'immense structure principal pour laisser sortir quatre immense lame de roche recouverte et soudée par la Corruption. Le Titan de Corruption observe les intrus qui reculent.

Nichiya: Beau! Ce truc est immense!

Esmeralda recule horrifiée alors que Krysta et Lily R. se regardent confiante.

Lily R.: Nichiya!

Nélio: On arrive!

Ils prennent les Chasseuse de Dragon qui volent jusqu'au Titan.

Lily R.: Hé toi t'es encore un envoyé de Darkness!

La créature ne réagit pas.

Krysta: Ben devine nous sommes là pour lui faire mordre la poussière et à toi aussi!

Le Titan brandit deux de ses énormes lame de roche et tente de faucher les deux filles mais ses épées démolissent des amas de roche de la vallée.

nélio: Whoua!

Nichiya: On l'a échappé belle.

Sur terre les autres virent d'autres créature arriver.

Nepper: On fait quoi?

Esmeralda: On ne peut rien faire...à part les protéger le temps qu'elles s'occupent du Titan.

kamika: Elles peuvent y arriver?

Esmeralda sourit et observe les deux filles.

Esmeralda: Il faut y croire après tout c'est la Saint-Valentin.

Lily évite un autre assaut du Titan qui laisse s'échapper des sortes de boules hérissé de pique jaune de son corps, celle-ci fonce sur les filles.

Krysta: ATTENTION! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CRISTAL!

Son hurlement détruit toutes les bombes explosant dans les cieux, le Titan manque de peut de faucher les deux filles. Lily arme son poings et fonce sur lui.

Lily R.: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON TERRESTRE!

Elle fracasse alors le visage de pierre du Titan qui recule légèrement mais elle vit d'autres bombes de Corruption sortir de son corps et la suivre.

Nichiya: Sa crains pour nous beau!

Lily R.: Je m'en occupe! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON TERRESTRE!

Son corps attaque démolie les bombes mais le Titan dresse ses quatre lames de roche vers le ciel et les regroupent pour tenter d'écraser Lily qui l'esquive de justesse. Sur Terre Raven fit pleuvoir des pétales de cerisier sur ses ennemies qui furent faucher par sa lame, elle vit alors le Titan qui déploie des bombes.

Raven: Ce truc à l'air invincible.

Esmeralda fait s'écraser des blocs de glace sur les créatures qui explosent.

Esmeralda: On doit croire en elles!

Lily et Krysta se rejoignent pour voir le Titan qui abaisse une nouvelle fois ses épées vers elles, mais elles esquivent une nouvelle fois de justesse l'attaque seulement Lily R. se prit une bombe dissimulée et chute vers le sol sous les yeux de Krysta.

Krysta: LILY!

Elle fonce avec Nélio vers elle alors que Lily s'écrase au sol et sombre dans l'inconscience où elle revint à des souvenirs lointain.

 _"OST Fairy Tail Guild Memory"_

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Elle et Galena sont en trains de s'entraîner dans les bois, Lily fit jaillir du sol des pics rocheux._

 _Lily R.: J'ai réussie t'as vue!_

 _Galena: Oui j'ai vue...tu es devenue douée mais tu dois encore apprendre à maîtriser un sort._

 _Lily R.: Lequel?_

 _Galena: Le Dragon Force._

 _Lily R.: Le Dragon Force? C'est quoi?_

 _Galena: Un états durant lequel un Chasseur de Dragon voit ses pouvoirs se décupler, il lui permets de briser la magie la plus puissante et de voir la faiblesse de certains ennemies._

 _Lily R.: SUPER! Je veux l'apprendre!_

 _Galena rit devant l'enthousiasme de Lily._

 _Galena: D'accord je vais te l'enseigner...ma Lana..._

 _A ce moment elle s'en rappela Galena l'avait appeler comme sa défunte fille, maintenant elle comprenait l'importance de ce rôle de sa mission en tant que Chasseuse de Dragons._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

 _"OST Fairy Tail Dragon Force"_

Lana ouvrit les yeux et vit Krysta devant elle celle-ci sourit en la voyant reprendre conscience.

Krysta: Lily!

Lana: Non...

Krysta est surprise comme les exceeds.

Lana: Mon nom...est Lana...Lana Rearlight...Princesse des Dragons de Roche...fille de Galena Reine des Dragons de Roche...ET MEMBRE DE BLUE PEGASUS!

Son cris alerta les autres mage et le Titan Lana observe Krysta souriante et elle lui prit la main, les deux sortent alors leurs Dragon Force Krysta eu des mèches de couleurs bleue sombre en plus d'écaille de cristal bleu et rouge apparaissant sur son corps. Lana prit une couleur de cheveux marrons alors que des pics rocheux sortent de ses coudes qui son corps se parcours d'écaille et que leurs regards n'affichent que de la haine et de la puissance. Esmeralda vit cela et sourit.

Esmeralda: Regarde-là Galena...et sois fière...

Lana: Tu es prêtes?

Krysta: Oui.

Elles virent alors à travers la couche de roche le coeur de Corruption.

Krysta: Tu l'as vue?

Lana: Oh que oui.

Le Titan brandit ses lames et les écrasent sur les deux Chasseuse de Dragons.

Cosmos: Oh non!

Kamika: KRYSTA! LILY!

Esmeralda: Elles vont bien...

Ils virent à ce moment deux formes s'élever en démolissant les épées de pierre, le Titan vit alors Krysta et Lana se tenant la main une aura les entourant.

Krysta: Il est temps que tu redeviennes poussière!

Lana: Et que tu laisses la ville de ma mère!

Le Titan déploie alors énormément de bombe de corruption qui foncent sur les deux filles.

Krysta: On y va!

Lana et Krysta: MAGIE COMBINEE ANTI-DRAGON! DENT DE CRISTAL DU DRAGON TERRESTRE!

Elles foncent alors à travers le champs de mine en tournoyant formant une pointe de roche et de cristal qui traverse alors le buste du Titan et transperçant le cœur de corruption qui éclata les filles ressortent de l'autre côté de la créature toujours mains jointe et se regardant profondément souriante. Le groupe vit alors la Corruption disparaître et le Titan tombe en morceau et s'écraser au sol, les autres créature finissent elles aussi par disparaître.

 _"Fin OST"_

Esmeralda sourit devant la scène qui suit Krysta et Lana redescendent souriante, et sans crier garde les deux partage un baiser sous les yeux du groupe. Nepper et Kama sont choqués, Sardean garde le même regard alors que les filles ont des étoiles dans les yeux.

Kamika: OH TROP CHOUX!

Krysta et Lana se sépare et colle leurs front l'un contre l'autre sous les yeux larmoyant d'Esmeralda qui vit la cité reprendre son calme.

Esmeralda: J'espère que tu es fière d'elle...Galena...

Les deux filles rentrèrent avec leurs camarades à Crocus où Jenny prit sa soeur dans ses bras.

Jenny: Lily!

Lana: Jenny...je...je me souviens de mon nom...je m'appelle Lana. Lana Rearlight.

Jenny pleure et sert Lana dans ses bras sous les yeux de Krysta souriante, Elise arrive à ce moment avec Eave.

Elise: Alors mademoiselle c'est trouvé un valentin? Où devrais-je dire une valentine?

Krysta sourit et rejoins Lana qui l'enlace.

Krysta: Hé ouais.

Elise et Jenny: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TROP CHOUX!

* * *

 _Bahamuth._

Elle volait dans les cieux depuis plusieurs heures maintenant toute la nuit elle avait tenté d'échapper à ses envies de meurtres et de massacre. Ce feu brûlant maudits qu'elle se trimbale depuis si longtemps, en elle de la haine...et seulement de la haine. Pourtant à cette date elle sent comme son esprit se libérer légèrement acceptant tout un tas de sensation qui la rendait humaine. Sa forme imposante survole désormais une régioin proche de la mer elle avait remarqué Acnologia et préféra s'éloigner dans une zone envahit par la tempête, mais cette tempête était autre choses les vents violent et la pluie l'oblige à heureusement se poser dans une ville maritime. Elle vit alors l'océan agité avec un navire bravant la mer démonté la pluie tombait sur a chair mis à nue sur ses bras, elle se baladait pieds nue sur le pavé froid et trempé l'eau arrivait quasiment à ses cheville à cause des vagues qui inondé la zone. Un homme arrive vers elle bravant la tempête un éclair dévoile ses vêtement constitué d'une cape d'un pantalon noir et de bandage cachant sa poitrine rivalisant avec celle d'Erza.

Homme: MADEMOISELLE! MADEMOISELLE!

Elle se tourne vers l'homme qui était un homme âgée.

Homme âgée: Vous devriez rentrée! Le Démon...le démon va sortir et vous serez attaquer!

Bahamuth: Un Démon? Quel démon?

Elle entend un grondement au loin l'homme s'en va paniqué Bahamuth touche sa balafre qu'elle porte depuis plusieurs siècles, à cause d'un tir de la Dragonne solaire. Une part d'elle ne lui en voulait pas elle l'avait fait pour protéger Acnologia et ses amies, mais une autre plus sombre voulait la tuer cette partie elle tenta de la réprimer et y parvint légèrement. Elle vit alors le navire au milieu de l'océan déchaîner et entends avec son ouïe des murmures.

Femme: Les pauvres...ils bravent la tempête pour tenter d'éliminer le Démon!

Homme: Ils sont fou...surtout ce mage! C'est à cause de lui qu'Umi Bozu est ici!

Bahamuth tilta à ce nom elle l'avait déjà entendu de la part de légende il s'agissait d'un Démon qui canalisait la haine des naufragées en mer, mais la vérité est qu'il s'agissait d'une autre création de son oncle. Il lui vint rapidement à l'évidence que ce mage ne tiendrais pas longtemps rapidement elle se concentre et ferme ses yeux, l'instant d'après elle est sur le pont où l'équipage paniqué tente de garder le cap. Elle attrape alors un matelot par le col.

Bahamuth: Toi où est le mage?

Matelot: Là-haut sur le pont!

Elle s'y dirige et vit alors un homme parlant au capitaine il avait les cheveux de couleurs blancs, il avait une tenue composé d'un manteau en tissus verts d'un pantalon noire et de chaussure grise. Ses yeux rouge perce le regard de Bahamuth qui eu chaud au niveau du visage, elle rougissait le mage descend et s'approche.

Mage: Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous sur ce navire?

Capitaine: Même comment a t-elle réussie à grimper?

Bahamuth: Je...je suis venue vous demander de rentrer au port. Le Démon va vous éliminer.

Capitaine: Ouais...on le sait mais ce fou prétend pouvoir le vaincre!

Kyte: Le fou se nomme Kyte. Kyte Tenjo. Et vous êtes?

Bahamuth eu les mots qui se coince dans sa gorge alors qu'une autre secousse et un grondement coupe court à la conversation.

Kyte: Le voilà...

 _"OST Kingdom Hearts Final Mix: the Deep End"_

L'océan se leva alors et une masse gigantesque se dresse devant le bateau deux lumière orangé se dégage de l'énorme masse et fixe le bateau.

Capitaine: UMI BOZU!

Bahamuth sert les poings elle remarqua la créature et la corruption qui formait les point lumineux lui servant d'yeux, la créature entoura le navire avec ses tentacules de corruption.

Kyte: Va falloir se battre!

Bahamuth sentit alors que la corruption voulait l'en empêcher mais sa vrai elle combattit cette force, elle se dresse devant Umi Bozu.

Bahamuth: Dans ce cas je vais vous aidez?

Kyte se tourne vers Bahamuth souriant Umi Bozu se rapproche alors que le Capitaine hurla.

Capitaine: Préparez-les canons!

Les canons sont pointé en direction d'Umi Bozu Kyta charge alors de l'énergie semblable au cosmos dans ses mains, Umi Bozu crache alors des amas de bois recouvert de corruption Bahamuth inspire.

Bahamuth: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON TEMPÊTE!

Son souffle dévia les attaques Kyte se tourne vers elle surpris.

Kyte: Vous êtes!

Bahamuth: Plus tard! On doit d'abord s'occuper de libérer le bateau et l'attirer sur la terre ferme!

Capitaine: Vous êtes sérieuse!

Bahamuth: Très! GRIFFE DU DRAGON MAGMA!

Elle touche un tentacule d'Umi Bozu qui grogne avant de rassembler la masse de Corruption dans son corps et former un seul et unique point qu'il dirige vers le navire.

Kyte: ATTENTION!

La créature tire un puissant jets d'eau mais Kyte projette un rayon cosmique qui bloque la créature, Bahamuth parvient à découper le premier tentacules et vit Kyte. Elle charge un autre souffle et frappe de pleins fouet Umi Bozu qui s'enfonce dans la mer mais ses tentacules sont toujours agrippé au navire qui part en morceau. Les habitants de la ville virent le combat marin alors que des mini Umi arrivent sur le navire. Kyte se prépare mais il vit alors Bahamuth avec une étonnante férocité se charger des créatures.

Kyte: Whoua...

Bahamuth: L'autre tentacules!

Kyte comprit il créer alors une lame à l'apparence du cosmos et tranche le tentacule d'un coup sec libérant le navire qui part s'écraser sur la ville, les habitants virent le Capitaine descendre avec les deux mages alors qu'Umi Bozu se dresse devant la ville les habitants reculent paniqué. Ceux-ci offre de mauvais souvenirs à Bahamuth se remémorant ses carnages qu'elle fait sur son passage. Furieuse elle marche vers la créature et inspire un coup.

Bahamuth: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DIVIN!

Son hurlement titanesque combiné de plusieurs éléments se dirige vers la créature qui fut prit dedans et intégralement réduit en cendre, les habitants virent alors l'eau redevenir calme et la tempête s'arrêter dévoilant un ciel étoilé.

 _"Fin_ OST"

Kyta: Whoua...

Bahamuth les larmes aux yeux les essuie et vit alors les habitants l'acclamer, elle vit Kyte s'approcher souriant.

Kyte: Bien joué...

Bahamuth: Merci...

Capitaine: Ben ça...j'ai jamais rien vue de telle!

Femme: L'étrangère à sauvé notre ville! HOURRA!

 _"OST Fairy Tail Peers"_

Bahamuth fut l'instant d'après auprès des habitants dans une taverne servant à boire et à manger l'ambiance est chaleureuse et festive, elle vit des enfants courir autour d'elle lui arrachant un sourire. Depuis longtemps elle n'avais jamais été aussi sereine, elle sent alors Kyte arriver derrière elle lui tendant un verre de jus.

Kyte: Tenez.

Bahamuth: Merci.

Kyte: Dis donc vous êtes vous aussi une Chasseuse de Dragon?

Bahamuth: Heu oui...en...en quelque sorte...je m'appelle Bahamuth...

Elle frisonne pensant que Kyte connaisse ce nom mais il sourit.

Kyte: Hé bien Bahamuth merci de ton aide...ce village souffrait de ce fléau depuis maintenant quelques mois.

Bahamuth: Ah oui?

Capitaine: Ouais ma petite dame. Umi Bozu est apparut comme ça...c'est depuis la catastrophe avec les Dragons à Crocus.

Bahamuth sut que c'était à cause de Darkness que Umi Bozu est arrivé, mais elle sent alors le regard de Kyte l'observer.

Kyte: Excusez-moi...mais où avez vous eu cette cicatrice?

Bahamuth: Heu...c'est...c'est compliqué je préfère ne pas en parler.

Capitaine: Ha comme Kyte et sa cicatrice obtenue en chassant les Cavaliers de l'Hiver.

Kyte: Capitaine!

Capitaine: Ho pardon!

Bahamuth: La Chasse Sauvage...vous...vous les...

Kyte: Je les traquent...ils...ils ont attaqué mon village et emmener mes sœurs...

Bahamuth: Oh...je...je suis désolée...

Kyte: Sa ira...sa fait longtemps que j'ai fait mon deuil.

Les couples se mettent à danser Kyte sourit et tend sa main à Bahamuth surprise.

Kyte: Je vous invite à danser...sa vous dit?

bahamuth: Oh...je...je ne sais pas danser...je...

Kyte: Sa ira...moi non plus...

Bahamuth rit et accepte de danser avec Kyte tous les yeux sont braqué sur eux, Bahamuth sent son coeur battre et la chaleur augmenté elle rougit en croisant son regard.

Kyte: Dites...vous...vous êtes venue pour quelqu'un?

Bahamuth: Pardon?

Kyte: Disons que je pensais que vous cherchiez quelqu'un ici...pour la Saint Valentin.

Bahamuth: La Saint-Valentin? Heu...non je...je voyage beaucoup...seule...

Kyte: Oh...et vous avez besoin d'un compagnon de voyage?

L'idée la tente voyager avec Kyte lui plaît mais demain son côté sanguinaire aller resurgir et elle refusait tous simplement ça.

Bahamuth: Désolée mais...ce serait une mauvaise idée...je...je ne suis pas très sociable...

Kyte: Oh pardon...je...

Bahamuth: Mais...si vous voulez...on peut en parler ailleurs.

Kyte: Si vous voulez.

Ils sortent Bahamuth profite de l'air marin la calmant.

Kyte: Alors de quoi voulez-vous parlez?

Bahamuth: Disons que...moi aussi je cherche...quelque chose.

Kyte: Ah oui...quoi?

Bahamuth: Hé bien...

Elle lui conta alors sa malédiction Kyte écouta chaque bribe et soupire.

Kyte: Je vois...

Bahamuth: Je...je ne veux pas faire de mal à ces gens...à tous...mais...la Corruption...

Kyte: Je sais...j'ai eu des rapports d'amis de Crocus...cette chose...Corrompt les gens et les forcent...

Bahamuth: Mais à cette période son influence diminue...et j'apprends...ces sentiments...et je trouve ça...merveilleux.

Kyte: Oh...hé bien...si vous partez demain...j'aimerais...vous...

Bahamuth: S'il te plaît...tutoie moi...je...

Kyte: Bien...dans ce cas...j'aimerais t'offrir un dernier cadeau...

Bahamuth: Quoi donc?

Soudain elle sentit les lèvres de Kyte sur les siennes Bahamuth eu le cœur qui bats à tout rompre et sentit la Corruption commencer à perdre son emprise, elle ferme ses yeux et continue de partager ce baiser. Après quelques minutes ils se séparent et Bahamuth sourit en rougissant.

Kyte: J'espère...pouvoir te revoir...

Bahamuth: Kyte...j'aimerais que tu fasses une dernière chose...qui permettrait de...me sauver.

Kyte: Quoi donc? Dis-le moi.

Bahamuth: Tu devras...tu devras attendre un an...et rejoindre une guilde appelé Fairy Tail...et tu devras leurs dires ceux-ci.

Pendant ce temps dans un endroit en hauteur devant un canyon à perte de vue, le Roi de la Chasse Sauvage attend lorsque une autre forme arrive.

Eredin: Te voilà.

L'homme habillé d'un habit religieux décorer des symboles de l'armée de l'Obscurité avait la peau ridé les le globe des yeux sombre et l'iris orange. Ses ongles longs et son sceptre avec le sommet représentant l'œil de Dragon's Eye.

Homme: Ce fut long...mais les voilà...

Il tend alors un globe dans lequel vogue des petits esprits blancs et lumineux.

Eredin: Excellent travail...Malphas...

Malphas: Je dois dire que c'est comme à la vieil époque...où je m'occupais de récolter l'essence des nouveaux-nées...mais je préférais qu'elles fassent de fausse couche sa plaisait au maître qui se régalait ensuite.

Eredin: Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre...il va se libérer.

Malphas: Je sais je le sens...Abraxas le sent aussi;

Eredin: Rester en retrait si les choses devaient se compliqué...vous seriez notre atouts.

Malphas: Bien comme tu veux...mes amitiés à la Tour et Caranthir.

Il disparaît dans l'ombre alors qu'Eredin vit se former l'esprit de millions de nourrisson dans le globe qu'il tient, un sourire se forme sur son visage.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre TRES long je vous dit rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre reprenant l'arc Tartaros où Ezer va devoir se frotter au groupe de Wendy, Sherrya, Lana et Krysta qui compte mettre fin aux agissements de Tartaros alors que Lucy vit un visage familier et apprend une terrible nouvelle dans le prochain chapitre "Face à la Destruction".**

 **A la prochaine tchao.**


	201. Chapitre 201: Face à la destruction

**L'arc Tartaros reprend Wendy et Sherrya tente de stopper Ezer d'activer Face mais sa puissance risque de rapidement les mettre en difficultés mais vont recevoir une précieuse aide. Pendant ce temps Lucy fait une horrible découverte auprès de Franmalt ce qui déclenche la fureur de son petit-ami.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 201: Face à la destruction.**

Le champ de bataille du Cube st recouvert d'explosion magique Léon congèle des mages de Tartaros avant de rejoindre ses camarades.

Léon: Ils sont nombreux!

Jura: Je sais mais nous devons absolument les repoussé pour permettre à Fairy Tail de s'occuper des principaux mages!

Wally balaye une rangé de mage de Tartaros avec son fusil.

Wally: Faut croire en ces gars après tous ils ont déjà fait fais des miracles.

Léon lui pense à Sherrya et sert les poings.

Léon: Soit prudente Sherrya.

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur du QG de Tartaros; Jellal et ses amies faisait face à Kali et Zero souriant.

Midnight: Ils ont libérée Zero...

Hoteye: Je le crains et il semble plus puissant que la dernière fois!

Kali: Ne pensez pas avoir une chance cette fois le Dragon Solaire n'est pas là par vous sauver!

Cobra: Il en aura pas besoin! On sera là pour te faire ta fête! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON VENIMEUX!

Son hurlement se dirige vers Kali qui déploie ses queues de slim et d'obsidienne.

Kali: Oh dommage mon minions...

Sorano: OUVRE-TOI PORTE DU PARADIS! VIENS A MOI SABATIEL!

Son ange arrive sous es yeux de Zero calme.

Zero: Oh une clé du Paradis...hé bien laisse-moi te montrer l'ENFER!

Il tends ses bras déployant des liens de ténèbres que Sabatiel découpe mais les morceaux en s'écrasant provoque des explosions, Zero en profite et attaque à mains nue l'ange mais des lames d'argent le force à reculer il vit Rustyrose réajuster ses lunettes.

Rustyrose: Désolée de te décevoir mais je suis là. Et étant donnée que nous sommes du côtés du bien...vous n'avez aucune chance!

Zero: Ah oui?

Rustyrose: Exactement...si Fairy Tail nous a appris une choses...c'est que abandonner n'existe pas pour les gentils!

Jellal et Jycrain sourirent devant la métamorphose des anciens mages noires, ils se préparent eux aussi à l'affrontement. Pendant ce temps Makarof accompagnée de Luxus, Angel et l'Unité Raijin sont stoppé dans un couloirs par des colonnes de papiers.

Makarof: Que...

Luxus: C'est bons sort de ta cachette vieux débris j'ai reconnue ton odeur depuis qu'on a posé le pieds sur ce truc!

Du couloir sort Ivan souriant son corps complètement métamorphoser.

Ivan: Luxus! Angel! Père!

Makarof: Ivan...

Ivan: Tu aurais dût te douter que la prison ne me retiendrait pas! Maintenant j'ai largement la puissance de m'emparer de Lumen Histoire!

Angel: Tu peux toujours courir!

Ivan: Tu n'as pas encore appris que je t'interdisait de me parler sur ce ton!

Luxus: Et toi que je t'interdisait de donner des ordres à moi ou ma soeur!

Il fonce alors sur Ivan le poings chargé d'éclair mais il percute alors un mur de papier formant alors un poings.

Ivan: Besoin d'un coup de main!

Il frappe Luxus avec qui est projeter en arrière sous les yeux de ses proches.

Evergreen: LUXUS!

Bixrow: La vache.

Angel: Sale ordure! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON COSMOS!

Ivan: Inutile!

Il créer alors un cercle de papier qui absorbe l'énergie d'Angel surprise avant de la renvoyer sur le groupe.

Ivan: Je suis beaucoup plus fort que n'importe lequel de vous tous désormais! Je vais tous vous écrasez!

 _Makarof: Ivan...je ne peux absolument plus rien faire pour te sauver...tu as choisis ta voie._

Du côté de Grey et Aline ils sont toujours face à Keyes qui riait.

Grey: Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire?

Keyes: Non juste le fait de voir toute la famille Fullbuster réunies au même endroit...mais je crois qu'il manque encore un membre...pas vrai Silver?

Les mages se retournent et virent alors Silver se tenir devant eux les bras croisé le visage calme.

Kai: C'est qui lui?

Aline observe le mage et un souvenir lui revient celui de sa famille, parmi elle se trouvait l'homme en face d'eux.

Aline: Pa...papa...

Grey observe sa sœur comme Kai et Jubia qui sont horrifiée.

Kai: Attends quoi...

Silver: Bonjour ma puce...

Grey tremble devant l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

Grey: Quoi...non...c'est pas possible...t'es censé être mort...

Jubia: Grey-sama...

Keyes: Oh quel joie de voir cette joyeuse famille réunis ici...c'est tellement...beau.

Kai: De quoi il parle Aline!

Keyes: Oh vous ne savez pas...laissez-moi faire les présentations...l'homme face à vous se nomme Silver Fullbuster...connues aussi sous le nom d'Absolute Zero...l'une des Portes de l'Enfer de Tartaros!

Kai et Jubia sont horrifiées et observent Silver le regard calme, alors qu'Aline pleure devant la vision de son père.

Aline: Papa...

Grey: C'est quoi ce délire...pourquoi t'es là...et pourquoi t'es du côté de Tartaros...REPOND!

Silver reste silencieux ce qui énerve Grey.

Grey: Répond...est-ce que t'es responsable de ce qui est arrivé aux filles de me meilleurs potes!?

Silver: Non...mais je vais te répondre franchement je n'ai rien fait pour les en empêcher...

Aline tremble et se met à genoux pleurant, Kai furieux fonce sur Silver.

Kai: SALE OR...

Il se fait alors repousser par de la glace rose déployer par Silver, Grey vit la glace et fit vite le rapprochement.

Grey: Attends...cette glace! C'est toi! C'est toi qui a emprisonné Atlas Flamme!

Silver: Exacte...

Aline restait parfaitement immobile en entendent tous le mal que son père avait fait.

Keyes: Il a aussi laisser Zephyr s'amuser avec les prisonniers...c'était magnifique de les entendre hurler.

Aline est horrifiée comme Jubia alors que Silver baisse le regard.

Grey: Quoi! Me dis pas que t'as fais ça!

Silver: Je ne te mentirais pas...je ne les en aient pas empêcher.

Grey furieux projette des lance de glace sur Silver qui les bloquent avec sa propre glace, Keyes en profite pour immobiliser Aline avec des liens de particules anti-magique.

Keyes: Profites-en Silver pour te débarrasser d'elle et prouve ta loyauté.

Silver fut figée sur place il tremble incapable de lancer le moindre sort, mais heureusement Kai parvient à la libérer en s'attaquant à Keyes.

Kai: Un conseil...t'en prend jamais à la femelle d'un Dragon!

Keyes: Hmmm vous risquez d'être une gêne toi et la mage d'eau...je me chargerais de vous dans ce cas.

Jubia se tient prête avec Kai alors qu'Aline est à genoux au sol mais se relève et observe son père furieuse.

Aline: Mon père...est mort...il y a 17 ans...à cause de Déliora!

Silver observe sa fille déployer sa magie de glace qu'elle utilise contre lui, il évite ses épées et lâche un sourire une idée lui venant à l'esprit.

Silver: Dans ce cas je te propose d'enfin venger ta famille jeune fille...

Aline est surprise comme Grey alors que les vapeurs gelée derrière lui forme la silhouette de Déliora qui horrifie les deux mages de glace.

Aline: Déliora...

Silver prit un sourire carnassier.

Silver: Oui...c'est moi! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Grey et elle se tiennent prêts comme Jubia et Kai qui entendent les paroles de Silver.

 _Jubia: Mais...Grey-sama a dit que Déliora est mort non?_

Dans la caverne où siège Face le démon Ezer vit les deux Chasseuse leurs magies déployer.

Ezer: Tous ça pour ça? Je suis déçu vous avez rien de mieux!

Sherrya: Tu vas voir! BOREAL DU DIEU CELESTE!

Wendy: TORNADE DU DRAGON CELESTE!

Les deux attaques frappe Ezer de pleins fouet le faisant reculer et lui donnant quelques éraflures le faisant sourire.

Ezer: Oh ça commence à me plaire! ONIMARU!

Il envoie son attaque sur les deux magicienne qui l'évite de justesse et lui donne un double coup dans la mâchoire, mais le démon surgit ses bras devenue des lames qu'il utilise pour tenter d'avoir les deux magicienne.

Wendy: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CELESTE!

Sherrya: MUGISSEMENT DU DIEU CELESTE!

Les deux attaques frappent de pleins fouet Ezer qui est projeter à proximité de Face, Carla observait face qui brillait de plus en plus.

Carla: Chibi tu as vue?!

Chibi: Il devient de plus en plus brillant.

Ezer: Evidemment...Face est en cours d'activation dans moins de 5 minute vous pourrez dire adieux à votre magie!

Chibi: 5 MINUTE!

Wendy: On te battra bien avant!

Ezer: Ah vraiment?! ATTAQUE MULTIPLE: KAZEMARU!

il déploie de multiples ondes tranchante toute autour de lui frappant alors les deux filles qui sont juste après une nouvelle fois immobilisé par Ezer.

Ezer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Alors c'est tous ce que vous aviez? Je vais maintenant vous achevez dites bonjours à vos proches dans l'au...

Il se fait alors frapper par de la roche et du cristal libérant les deux mages et le projetant dans une parois de la grotte, Wendy et Sherrya virent alors deux autres magicienne présente.

Sherrya: Krysta!

Wendy: LILY!

Lana: Non Lana je m'appelle Lana maintenant.

Krysta: Hé toi défense de toucher à nos amis compris!

Ezer sort des décombres furieux.

Ezer: C'est qui celles-là?

Krysta: Nous des Chasseuses de Dragons! Et toi tu es un Démon de Tartaros!

Wendy: Krysta...on doit le vaincre avant la fin des 5 minutes sinon on pourras dire adieux à notre magie.

Lana: A nous quatre sa devrait le faire!

Ezer: Oh vous le croyez? Je crois que je vais passer aux choses sérieuses!

 _"OST Absolute Demon-Fairy Tail"_

Ezer tend alors ses bras et son corps s'illumine du lumière violette forçant les mages à se couvrir, dans la salle de contrôle de Face Natsu arrête son assaut en voyant les équipements s'affoler Lucy et Nashi virent les aiguilles partir dans le rouge.

Lucy: Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Franmalt: Oh Ezer a décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses tant mieux!

A l'extérieur Kyouka s'arrête alors que ses adversaires virent au loin un lueur violette comme tous les mages, Mard Gheer sourit en sentant la forte énergie magique.

Mard Gheer: Hmmm Ezer tu déploies toute ta force...je me demande qui t'as forcé à te pousser à tes limites?

De retour sur Franmalt voyant l'inattention de Natsu il fit tomber sa canne.

Franmalt: GROGNEMENT DU DRAGON DE LA LUNE!

Il projette un souffle argenté sur Natsu qui l'évite de justesse mais cette attaque frappe la console qui provoque une explosion.

Franmalt: Mince...

Nashi: Papa! C'est un...

Natsu: Ouais...t'es un Chasseur de Dragon toi?

Franmalt: Pas tout à fait! FRACAS DU DRAGON DE LA LUNE!

Il tends ses bras faisant une explosion argenté mais Natsu arrive sur lui le poing enflammé.

Natsu: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il frappe de pleins fouet Franmalt qui traverse un mur de la salle Natsu le suit comme leurs amis, Franmalt se redresse et vit Natsu serrant le poing.

Natsu: Allez crache le morceau d'où tu tiens ce pouvoir?

Franmalt: Ce pouvoir? Hé bien pour te l'avouer cela viens de ma propre magie!

Lucy: Sa magie?

Franmalt: Oui...voyez-vous on m'appelle Franmalt l'Armure Vivante! Je peux absorber l'esprit de n'importe qui du moment que son corps n'est plus capable de le porter!

NAtsu sert les poings.

Natsu: Alors...t'as tué un...

Franmalt: Moi non...j'ai laissé ce plaisir à Zephyr...tous comme les autres que l'on a tué...

Le groupe de Lucy est stupéfait alors que le groupe de Wendy vit la nouvelle apparence d'Ezer son corps recouvert d'une armure sombre sa tête c'est transformé en une sorte de heaume dont on ne distingue plus que les yeux. Ses bras devenue des lames noires ses tentacules c'étant eux aussi assombrit.

Sherrya: Il c'est...transformé...

Krysta: T'es pas le seul à savoir te transformer.

Elles déploient leurs Dragon Force face à Ezer qui ne réagit pas.

Ezer: Si vous pensez que sa suffirat à m'arrêter!

Krysta: Tu vas voir de quoi on est capable! CROC DU DRAGON DE CRISTAL!

Lana: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON TERRESTRE!

Elles attaquent Ezer qui sourit.

Ezer: KASUMARU!

Une onde circulaire entoure les deux filles qui furent bloqué sur place.

Wendy: Krysta! Lana!

Sherrya: Que leur arrive t-il?

Ezer: Kasumaru la Lame Figeuse de temps! Vous êtes dans l'incapacité de bouger!

Wendy: Oh non...

Ezer: Lame du feu démoniaque! MOEMARU!

Il projette un tourbillon de flamme frappant les deux Chasseuse de Dragons qui finissent elles aussi au sol mais se relève, Ezer arme ses bras en riant.

Ezer: A toi Lame du Tonnerre! GEKIMARU!

Il frappe le sol et deux arc électrique parallèle se dirigent vers les fille.

Lana: BOUCLIER TERRESTRE!

Elle bloque l'assaut d'Ezer mais le choc provoque une explosion les envoyant au sol, Carla et Chibi virent avec Nichiya et Nélio les ayants conduits en sécurité.

Nélio: Il est vachement fort!

Nichiya: Il en a combien des techniques comme celle-là?

Ezer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Vous allez tous mourir pauvre larve d'humain! La dominations de Tartaros est indéniable!

 _"Fin OST"_

Face continue de s'illuminer de plus en plus sous les yeux des filles qui se redressent.

Wendy: Allez les filles...on doit se battre...si on ne fait rien dans quelques minutes...toute notre magie disparaîtra!

Ezer: Vous ne pouvez absolument rien faire face à moi je vais vous découper toutes en tranches! VIENS A MOI LAME INFINIE UROMARU!

Un tourbillon sombre l'entoure et frappe les filles qui sont toutes envoyée au sol le corps couvert de blessures, Wendy rampe au sol et vit alors Ezer s'avancer vers elle.

Ezer: Dis adieu à ton monde sale petite humaine!

Il lève son bras en l'air mais Wendy fut attrapé par Carla qui l'éloigne de la zone d'impacte surprenant celle-ci et Ezer.

Ezer: QUOI!

Carla: TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS A WENDY! NI A NOS AMIS!

Ezer vit autour de lui les autres filles disparut alors que les exceeds rejoignent Carla chacun portant une mage.

Sherrya: Chibi...

Chibi: SHERRYA EST NOTRE AMIE! TU NE LA TOUCHERAS PAS!

Ezer: VOUS COMMENCEZ A M'AGACEZ! MOEMARU!

 _"OST Three Dragon Slayer"_

Il projette son tourbillon de flammes qu'ils évitent rapidement.

Nichiya: On fait quoi maintenant?

Wendy: On doit combiner notre puissance pour l'éliminer...c'est notre seule attaque qu'on aura pour détruire Face et lui.

Sherrya prit la main de Wendy en souriant.

Sherrya: Alors assurons-nous de triompher.

Lana prit la main de sa petite-amie qui sourit.

Krysta: Allez Lana...on refait notre coup spécial?

Lana sourit alors qu'une énergie intense émane des Chasseuses.

Ezer: Vous allez goûter au châtiment suprême! LAME INFINIE UROMARU!

Il déploie à nouveau son attaque mais l'énergie des quatre mages déchirent son tourbillon.

Ezer: Non c'est pas possible!

Wendy: Ecoute-moi bien rien n'est impossible pour notre guide! Vous êtes prêtes?

Toutes: PRÊTES!

Elles foncent alors en directions d'Ezer leurs magies se déploient l'aveuglant.

Ezer: HAAAAAAAA MES YEUX!

Wendy: On y va!

Toutes: CROCS CELESTE DE CRISTAL DU DRAGON DIVIN TERRESTRE!

Elles se transforme en une sortes de foreuse qui frappe de pleins fouet Ezer qui percute alors Face avant d'être transpercer de part en part tous comme Face la concentration de magie provoque alors une gigantesque explosion qui ravage la caverne qui s'effondre en plus de rendre instable Face qui explose à son tour en emportant Ezer. Une colonne de lumière se dégage alors de l'endroit de la crevasse les mages sur le Cube virent la lueur.

Sting: C'est quoi encore ce truc?

Rogue: Sa viens de là où les filles sont parties!

Léon sert les poings inquiet.

Léon: Sherrya...

Kyouka vit avec horreur la déflagration comme Zephyr.

Zephyr: Non...Ezer n'a quand même pas perdu!

Kyouka: Ezer!

Erza: Il semble que vous ne soyez pas si invincible que ça...

 _"Fin OST"_

Kyouka furieuse veut les attaquer mais une voix l'arrête.

Zephyr: Arrête Kyouka!

Elle vit Zephyr juste au-dessus observant l'horizon.

Zephyr: On doit aller retrouver Mard Gheer.

Nala: Toi!

Zephyr: Allez dépêche-toi...laisse donc la nouvelle faire ses preuves.

Kyouka: Comme tu veux.

Elle rejoins Zephyr.

Nala: Pas si vite!

Elle fonce sur les deux mages mais une autre épéiste arrive et bloque Nala.

Nala: Que...

Elle vit alors Elena sous sa forme démoniaque souriante.

Elena: Je t'ai manqué?

Nala repousse son adversaire alors que Zephyr et Kyouka s'en vont.

Elena: Alors pas trop déçu de me revoir.

Nala observe ses alliées qui restent en retrait.

Nala: Je vais en finir Elena...il est temps que tu redeviennes celle que tu devrais être!

Elena: J'ai hâte de te voir essayer!

Pendant ce temps Franmalt observe avec horreur la scène.

Franmalt: Non...c'est pas vrai on va devoir changer de tactique...

Natsu: Il semble que ton pote ce soit fait avoir par nos amies! Maintenant c'est à toi!

Natsu fonce sur lui mais Franmalt sourit soudain sous les yeux de Lucy il prit l'apparence de quelqu'un de familier, Natsu en voyant le visage s'arrête dans son élans horrifiée.

Happy: Mais...

Nashi reste silencieuse horrifiée.

Lucy: Non...Papa...

Devant eux Franmalt avait grossièrement l'apparence du père de Lucy, Jude Hearthfillia mais il gardait la couleur des yeux du Démon de Tartaros et son apparence légèrement bouffie. Pendant ce temps loin du champ de bataille Esmeralda et ses deux anciens amis virent l'explosion.

Eileen: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Esmeralda: Ca l'explosion d'une des Face.

Acnologia: Face? J'en ai entendu parler...mais j'ignorais qu'il y en avait plusieurs.

Esmeralda: Malheureusement c'est le cas et en ce moment la guilde de Tartaros est en trains d'essayer de l'activé.

Heine: Heu Dame Eileen...qu'est-ce c'est ce Face?

Eileen: Il s'agit d'une sorte de bombe anti-magique. Une fois activé elle privera ce continent de magie.

Esmeralda: Et de la seule chance qu'on est de vaincre Darkness!

Voix: END.

Ils virent alors Zeleph s'approcher le regard calme.

Acnologia: Zeleph...

Heine et Juliet s'incline devant lui.

Heine: Majesté...

Eileen: Que fais-tu ici?

Zeleph: Simple...je suis venu car les heures compte...à minuit...il sera là.

Esmeralda blémit comme les autres mages mais un grognement lointain et terrifiant les tirent de leurs stupeur.

Esmeralda: Que...

Zeleph: L'une de ses créatures les plus puissantes est déjà réveillé...elle se dirige vers le champ de bataille.

Ils lèvent tous les yeux pour voir une forme massive forçant Lucilla à se blottir contre Eileen horrifiée.

Eileen: Oh non...pas ça...

Zeleph: Malheureusement si...le Monarque des Tempête est arrivé dans la partie.

Dans les cieux un gigantesque oiseau de la taille d'un dragon le corps recouvert par la corruption laissant de l'électricité circulé, au creux de son buste un œil démoniaque semblable à celui du Dragon Noir est incrusté et envahit de foudre. Son trajet Magnolia où se bat en ce moment Tartaros et les guildes de Fiore.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Natsu doit faire face à Franmalt ayant l'âme du père de Lucy alors qu'une nouvelle menace vient couper court à la confrontation entre Tartaros et les guildes tous cela dans le prochain chapitre "Le Monarque des Tempête".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic et merci une nouvelle fois à Breizhdragon pour ton message, mais non je ne compte pas faire ce combat bien que je garde quand même l'idée pour autre chose. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir tes messages merci.**


	202. Chapitre 202: Le Monarque de la Tempête

**L'arc Tartaros continue Lucy doit faire face à une horrible vérité déclenchant la colère de Natsu qui à un avertissement de Zeleph, mais pendant que les factions se battent un danger vient couper court au combat et force les mages à se concentrer sur une nouvelle menace qui risque de fragiliser l'équilibre de la bataille et de la volonté d'un des Démons de Tartaros.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 202: Le Monarque de la Tempête.**

Dans le Cube les combats continue entre les forces de Fiore et celle de Tartaros à l'intérieur de la base Lucy observe la nouvelle apparence de Franmalt, Natsu tremble incapable de frapper le mage de Tartaros.

Nashi: Papy...

Lucy: Papa...mais...non...

Natsu: Comment ça se fait que t'es l'apparence du père de Lucy! REPOND!

Franmalt: C'est simple je peux absorber l'âme de n'importe qui et me servir de ses pouvoirs! Bien sûre pour cela...la personne doit être morte.

Lucy fut horrifiée elle se mit alors à pleurer comme Nashi et Happy.

Nashi: Papy...

Natsu sert les poings furieux.

Franmalt: Laissez-moi vous racontez une petite histoire amusante...

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Des cris s'élèvent de la demeure Hearthfillia à l'extérieur du sang et des cadavres mutilé partout, à l'intérieur d'autres corps leurs sang noie le carrelage dans une marée rouge. Dans le bureau de Jude Hearthfillia celui-ci est ligotée à une chaise le corps recouvert d'entaille sanglante face à lui Franmalt et Zephyr qui parcourt le corps de l'homme avec une de ses dagues de fer noir._

 _Franmalt: Allons monsieur Hearthfillia nous demandons juste votre coopération, vous aurez juste à réduire en cendre la guilde de Fairy Tail rien de plus rien de moins..._

 _Jude: Ja...jamais...j'ai...déjà trahit la confiance de ma fille...jamais...je ne recommencerais..._

 _Zephyr: Oh comme c'est mignon...mais je suis sûre qu'en forçant on vous fera craquer!_

 _Il entaille profondément l'épaule de Jude avec une de ses dagues._

 _Jude: Ma...ma fille...et...mon gendre...vous...vous ferons payé...avec leurs amies..._

 _Franmalt: Ah oui? Et comment?_

 _Jude: Ils sont venues...à bouts de plus coriace que vous..._

 _Zephyr: Sa m'étonnerais..._

 _Jude: Vous verrez ça..._

 _Zephyr soupire et se redresse._

 _Zephyr: Sa ne sert à rien Franmalt il n'accepteras pas._

 _Franmalt: Alors il ne nous ait plus utile...sauf pour moi..._

 _Zephyr: De quoi parles-tu?_

 _Franmalt: Une idée me viens en tête Zephyr...sa devrait anéantir toute confiance envers ces fées!_

 _Zephyr: Qui est?_

 _Franmalt: Je te laisse deviner je commencer à mourir de faim._

 _Zephyr sourit et s'appoche de Jude qui ferma les yeux en pensant à sa fille Lucy souriante ainsi qu'à Nashi, puis Zephyr lui trancha la gorge de façon brutale sa tête se détacha et roula sur le sol alors qu'un flots de sang jaillit Franmalt ouvrit la bouche pour absorber l'âme de Jude alors qu'il se lèche les babines en riant._

 _Franmalt: Je crois que j'ai toutes les cartes en mains pour m'occuper de certains mage de Fairy Tail._

 _Zephyr: A la bonne heure...bien partons nous avons du travail à accomplir._

 _Franmalt: Que faisons-nous de ce lieux?_

 _Zephyr observe alors une cheminé sur laquelle se trouve le portrait de la famille Hearthfilia, il prit une bougie et y mis le feu à l'extérieur les deux Démons sourit devant l'incendie se déclarant._

 _Franmalt: Sa risque d'attirer les curieux non?_

 _Zephyr: Sa ira...il faudra des semaines avant qu'on ne les trouvent...j'ai massacrer tous le monde et couper les principales voie d'accès._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

A la fin du récit de Franmalt Lucy était à genoux à sangloter et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps alors que Natsu serrait les poings furieux d'entendre Franmalt, mais l'instant d'après le décors prit une couleurs sombre noire Natsu observent aux alentours et vit alors Lucy, Nashi et Happy figé comme Franmalt.

Natsu: C'est quoi ce délire!?

Voix: Natsu...

Natsu se retourne pour voir alors Zeleph se tenant devant lui l'air mélancolique.

Natsu: Ze...Zeleph...mais que...

Zeleph: Natsu...quelque chose arrive droit sur vous...

Natsu: Quoi?

Zeleph: Un Démon primordial créer par Darkness...le Monarque des Tempêtes...il arrive droit sur vous!

Natsu: Attends...si t'es là tu dois nous aidez contre tes démons!

Zeleph: Je ne les contrôlent pas Natsu...et je suis loin de vous...avec Acnologia.

Natsu est surpris alors que Zeleph lâche un sourire.

Zeleph: On se rencontrera dans pas très longtemps Natsu...en attendent...laisse parler ta colère...et débarrasse-toi du Monarque avec Yuden.

Il disparut ramenant la scène à son états normal Lucy se mit à pleurer comme Nashi, Natsu ne savait pas comment réagir il sert les poings.

Natsu: Laissez éclater ma colère...

Franmalt: Qu'est-ce que tu mur...

Il frappe alors violemment Franmalt qui traverse un mur sous les yeux de Lucy, Happy et Nashi.

Natsu: Happy je veux que tu conduisent Lucy et Nashi chez Millianna et Amy.

Happy: Quoi mais Natsu...

Natsu: On a pas le temps...Luce...je veux que tu retournes auprès de Millianna et Amy...

Lucy: Natsu...

Le Chasseur de Dragon embrasse sa compagne.

Natsu: Ecoute...je...je peux pas encore t'expliquer...mais un truc énorme nous arrive droit dessus. Le plus urgent est de s'en débarrasser.

Lucy comprit que la situation aller devenir encore plus compliqué que maintenant, elle se lève prit Nashi sanglotante dans ses bras.

Nashi: Papa...

Natsu: Sa ira ma puce...papa va s'occuper de lui après d'accord? Happy.

Happy: AI!

Il prit Lucy qui part avec l'exceeds alors qu'il suit son odorat le menant jusqu'à son frère, à l'emplacement de l'ancienne creuvasse des équipes du Conseil quadrille la zone alors que Wendy reprit connaissance comme ses amies.

Wendy: Que...

Elle vit alors Lahar et Drandbalt souriant.

Drandbalt: Hé Wendy ravie de te voir debout.

Chibi se relève graugit.

Chibi: Whoua...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Lahar: Vous avez gagné...Face à était entièrement détruit avec Ezer.

Drandbalt: Sa fait un mage de moins à Tartaros.

Wendy lâche un sourire bien vite remplacer par une mine curieuse, elle se lève et observe le ciel commençant à s'assombrir de gros nuage noire.

Wendy: C'est quoi ces nuages?

Lahar: Aucune idée.

Ils entendent alors un grognement lointain mais assourdissant qui donna des frissons à chaque Chevalier qui virent la masse sombre du Monarque se démarquer dans le nuage d'obscurité au loin.

Wendy: C'est quoi cette chose?

Lahar: C'est...énorme...un Dragon?

Ils virent le Monarque passé au-dessus d'eux et se diriger vers le Cube où à l'intérieur de celui-ci Lisanna et Mirajane font face à Seilah et Lamy.

Lamy: Elle a anéantit pratiquement toutes les cuves!

Lisanna: Bien joué Mira-nee...

Seilah sert les poings et observe la démone.

Seilah: Petite peste...comment tu oses...toi...et ta famille m'avait...couverte de ridicule!

Mirajane: Quoi?

Lamy: Oh vous n'êtes pas au courante? Votre frère Elfman à gentiment détruit votre précieux QG.

Mirajane et Lisanna sont horrifiée Seilah aller dire quelque chose mais le grondement strident arrêta la discussion, Mirajane eu alors des frissons parcourant l'intégralité de son corps.

Mirajane: Que...

Lamy observe alors les consoles de commande et vit une signature énergétique puissante.

Lamy: Impossible c'est...

Seilah: Le Monarque...

Elles observent Seilah tremblante alors qu'Elfman débarque dans la salle prêts à tout détruire.

Elfman: Lisanna! Mirajane!

Lisanna: Elfman...

Mirajane observe Seilah tremblant les larmes lui vient aux yeux.

Seilah: Lui...

Lamy: Seilah...

Seilah sert les poings et utilise des grimoires pour démolir le plafond rapidement sous les yeux horrifiée de Lamy.

Lamy: Non arrête tu vas te tuer!

Seilah: Je m'en moque!

Mirajane: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Seilah: Je vais régler une affaire personnelle! Si vous cherchez à m'en empêcher, je vais vous faire connaître le pire des Enfers!

Des larmes tombent au sol alors que Seilah s'enfonce dans le trou qu'elle à creuser.

Mirajane: Hé toi...qu'est-ce qui arrive à ton amie?

Lamy se met à genoux.

Lamy: Elle...elle est partit...affronter le Monarque des Tempêtes...l'oi...l'oiseau de chasse de Malpha...

Ils sont choqué des paroles de Lamy essuyant ses larmes.

Mirajane: Malpha?

Lamy: Seilah...à tout perdu à cause du Monarque...

Mirajane: Raconte-nous...

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Seilah ouvrit les yeux en entendent tout autour d'elle des voix d'enfant._

 _Voix: Dites...vous croyez qu'elle va bien?_

 _Voix 2: Elle est sortit du livre...vous croyez que c'est une magicienne?_

 _Voix 3: Moi je la trouve très jolie._

 _Seilah se redresse et vit autour d'elle un groupe d'une dizaines d'enfants en guenille, le corps marquer par des coups et des blessures. Elle remarque que tout prêt d'elle se tient une petite fille les cheveux noir et un sourire sur son visage, elle tiens dans ses mains une peluche en forme de dragon._

 _Seilah: Qui êtes-vous?_

 _Garçon: On est...des survivants du raid des Cavaliers de l'Hiver._

 _Seilah sut qui étais les Cavaliers de l'Hiver dans sa mémoire elle a toutes les infos disponible sur ce groupe, elle vit la petite l'observer._

 _Seilah: Alors...vous êtes..._

 _Fillette: Orphelin...on a nulle part où se cacher...et...on nous cherche..._

 _Seilah l'observe inquiète alors que la petite se colle à elle, Seilah ne sût quoi faire mais elle prit la petite sur ses jambes._

 _Seilah: Je vous protégerais...je ne laisserais personne vous faire du mal._

 _La fillette sourit et se blottit contre Seilah alors que tous les enfants saute de joie. Au fil des mois le groupe s'installa dans les montagnes au Nord de Fiore et y installèrent alors une maison et une petite ferme, Seilah s'occupa de les soigner, les nourrir mais aussi de leurs fournir une bonne éducation. Un soir alors qu'elle est dans son grand lit en train de lire un livre une tempête se déclare à l'extérieur elle vit alors les enfants à la porte de sa chambre._

 _Seilah: Les enfants?_

 _La petite fille à la peluche s'approche._

 _Fillette: On...on peut dormir avec toi maman?_

 _Seilah sourit les enfants la voyaient comme une mère adoptive elle les accueillit alors dans son lit, la petite se blottit contre Seilah souriante._

 _Seilah: Sa ira ce n'est qu'un orage...demain nous irons nous baigner dans le lac plus bas._

 _Enfant: OUAIS!_

 _Ils commencent à s'endormir tous mais un cri strident les font se réveillé, Seilah se dresse alors que les enfants se mettent à pleurer et trembler._

 _Fillette: HAAAAAA! IL EST LA!_

 _Seilah observe la fillette alors qu'elle entends une voix grave à l'extérieur hurler._

 _Voix: Sortez de là les enfants! Vous ne pouvez pas échappé à la Chasse Sauvage!_

 _Seilah se lève._

 _Seilah: Rester ici en sécurité._

 _Fillette: Maman..._

 _Seilah: Sa ira...je ne laisserais personne vous enlever à moi._

 _Elle sort alors de la maison et vit Malpha son corps ridée et parcourut de veines noires, la pluie et la foudre s'abat dans les environs._

 _Seilah: Partez d'ici si vous ne tenez un temps soit peut à la vie._

 _Malpha: Je suis le Haut Cardinal Malpha! Ces enfants sont le propriété de mon maître le grand Darkness!_

 _Seilah frissonna en entendent ce nom Darkness elle savait de qui il s'agissait elle se prépare au combat furieuse._

 _Seilah: Je ne le redirais pas deux fois!_

 _Malpha eu un sourire narquois sur son visage avant de tendre ses bras._

 _Malpha: A toi Monarque des Tempêtes! Montre à cette petite sotte le pouvoir du Royaume de l'Obscurité!_

 _Dans les cieux Seilah vit alors un œil s'ouvrir et rassemblant de la foudre qui dévoila la forme d'un gigantesque rapace qui projeta alors un puissant arc de foudre à l'emplacement de la demeure de Seilah qui fut horrifiée la foudre fissure une grande partie du sol rocheux et de la plaine qui dévala la pente._

 _Seilah: NOOOOOOOOOOON!_

 _Malpha: Voilà qui est régler..._

 _Seilah voulut les attaquer mais ils disparurent dans un déluge de foudre et de vapeurs sombres._

 _Seilah: LES ENFANTS!_

 _"OST Guilde Memories-Fairy Tail"_

 _Seilah suit le glissement de terrain et vit les gravas et la maison dans le petit lac en bas de la montagne, elle court et vit alors une façade de la maison ressortir de l'eau. Elle se dirige vers une fenêtre et vit alors la fillette à la peluche de l'autre côté._

 _Seilah: Recule!_

 _Elle frappe sur le carreau à répétition de toutes ses forces pour briser la vitre mais la maison commence à s'enfoncer dans le lac la fillette sort légèrement sa tête tends ses bras que Seilah attrape._

 _Fillette: MAMAN! J'AI PEUR!_

 _Elle vit les yeux apeurée de la petite alors que la démone de Tartaros tente d'arracher l'encadrement._

 _Seilah: Tiens bon...je vais vous sortir de là..._

 _La fillette s'enfonce avec la maison Seilah insiste mais l'encadrement est trop enfoncé, elle vit alors la façade de la maison s'enfoncer avec la petite._

 _Seilah: NOOOOOOOOON!_

 _Puis après quelques seconde elle disparut au fond du lac sous les yeux embué de larme de Seilah qui hurla sa douleurs dans l'obscurité._

 _"Fin OST"_

 _"Fin Flash-Back"_

La famille Strauss étaient horrifiée en entendent le récit de Lamy en larme.

Lamy: Pitiée...allez l'aider...elle...elle peut pas le battre toute seule...

Mirajane sert les poings Elfman hésite Seilah c'est servie de lui pour détruire le QG, mais il refusait de la laisser se battre contre la créature qui aurait fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui c'est Mirajane qui s'avança.

Mirajane: Elfman...Lisanna...restez avec elle...

Lisanna: Mira-nee...

Mirajane avait les larmes aux yeux à la suite du récit alors qu'elle utilise son Satan Soul et prit sa forme Sitri.

Mirajane: Je vais l'aider...

Lamy eu un sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle suit Seilah à l'extérieur pendant que sur le champ de bataille la guerre se stop en voyant la forme sombre s'approcher d'eux.

Léon: C'est quoi ce truc encore?

Toby: SA SE RAPPROCHE!

Polyussica eu des frissons en voyant la forme s'avançant vers eux, Amy se réfugie contre Millianna qui vit Happy revenir.

Millianna: Lucy, Nashi?

Lucy: Millianna on..

Elle vit la forme massive s'approcher son visage se couvre d'horreur alors que les grognement devinrent plus proches.

Lucy: Qu'est...qu'est-ce que c'est?

Yuden observe la forme massive s'approchant alors que Natsu arrive vers lui.

Natsu: Yuden!

Yuden: J'ai vue...

Natsu: Tu es prêts?

Yuden: Oh que oui?

Crime Sorcière vit la créature massive qui s'approche pendant que Kali et Zero assistent à la scène.

Zero: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Kali: Ce doit être le fameux Monarque dont parler Seilah.

Jackal vit la créature s'approcher puis la forme de Seilah sortant d'un trou dans le sol qu'elle venait de créer, elle s'approche de la direction du Monarque.

Seilah: Approche!

Jackal: Seilah...

Mard Gheer sent l'énergie comme Kyouka, Zephyr et Narcis sentent eux aussi l'importante énergie maléfique.

Mard Gheer: Voilà un invité que je n'attendais pas...

Kyouka: Mard c'est...

Mard Gheer: Je sais...il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie sous les yeux de Zephyr scrutant l'horizon.

Zephyr: Hm ce n'est qu'un démon.

Kyouka: Pas n'importe lequel...c'est le Monarque des Tempêtes...il aurait décimé plus de village que Bahamuth où la Chasse on put le faire.

Zephyr: Baliverne...

Mard Gheer: Baliverne où pas...nous sommes repérées...

Zephyr observe Mard Gheer et Kyouka s'approcher du balcon et communique avec Kali par télépathie.

 _Zephyr: Le moment est venu Kali...ils sont distrait._

 _Kali: J'arrive._

Sur place le Monarque se dressa devant le Cube les nuages de foudre l'entourant se déversant autour de la structure gigantesque.

Kali: Toi...je ne t'es pas oublié! On a un compte à régler!

Exer à proximité vit Seilah se tenir devant le Monarque.

Exer: Une mage de Tartaros?

Seilah: Reculez! Il est à moi!

Voix: Dans ce cas je vais t'aider!

Seilah se retourne pour voir Mirajane sous sa forme Sitri.

Seilah: Toi...m'aidez!

Le Monarque pousse un cri strident faisant tomber de la foudre derrière les deux démones créant une barrière électrique les séparant du reste de l'armée, Yuden et Natsu rejoignent leurs compagnes.

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: Reste en arrière Luce...ce truc est vachement puissant!

Yuden: Hé regarde! On dirait Mirajane et...l'autre elle appartient à Tartaros?

Natsu: Aucune idée...

Mirajane observe Seilah qui la dévisage mais tourne son attention vers le Monarque.

Seilah: Dans ce cas...je ne te demanderais qu'une chose.

Mirajane: Qui est?

Seilah: Laisse-moi mettre fin à sa vie.

Mirajane: Avec plaisir.

 _"OST The Deep End-Kingdom Hearts Final Mix"_

Le Monarque pousse un nouveau hurlement avant de s'élever dans les airs et projette avec l'œil ventral des boulé d'électricité rouge, Seilah tend son bras.

Seilah: Ceux-ci est un ordre...retourne sur ton maître!

La boule revient sur le Monarque qui absorba la foudre de l'attaque et la recrache sur les deux démones qui évite son coup, la foudre fracasse le sol et créer une brèche à l'intérieur du cube. Cette brèche arrive à proximité du groupe de Gajeel.

Gajeel: Whoua...

Lily: C'était la foudre?

Panther Lily est recroquevillé en boule dans un coin tremblant.

Jet: Regarder là-haut!

Ils virent le Monarque de la Tempête tous le monde à l'intérieur du Cube avait les yeux rivé sur la créature gigantesque, Seilah et Mirajane virent celui-ci charger d'autre boule qu'il envoie sur elles.

Seilah: Tu vas voir!

Seilah revêt son apparence Eatherias et attrape un sphère qui lui procure des brûlures avant de l'envoyer sur le Monarque qui fut frapper mais encaisse sans broncher l'attaque de Seilah, Mirajane envoi ses propres boules maléfique sur la créature qui sont toutes détruite par les éclairs qui frappent la magie s'approchant du Monarque. Celui-ci bats ses ailes violemment créant une tornade de foudre qui s'approche des deux démones qui déchirent l'attaque mais son touché par la foudre maléfique.

Seilah: Cette foudre...est spécial...chargé...de la corruption...

Mirajane: C'est dangereux?

Seilah: Pas plus que la foudre normal...mais elle ne peut pas être absorbé par les Chasseurs.

Mirajane: C'est une très mauvaise nouvelle...une idée pour le mettre à terre?

Elles virent le Monarque rassembler une nouvelle fois sa foudre cette fois-ci dans son bec et projette son rayon sur les démones qui ne peuvent qu'encaisser, Seilah et Mirajane s'écrase au sol mais sont vite rejoins par deux autres mages.

Mirajane: Natsu! Yuden!

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons virent l'imposante créature qui observe les deux Chasseurs de Dragon.

Yuden: Hé sa vas Mirajane?

Mirajane: Sa vas...mais on doit laisser Seilah achever cette...

Natsu: On sait...

Il se tourne vers Seilah qui croise le regard de Natsu.

Natsu: Le Monarque des Tempêtes t'a privé de quelque choses...

Seilah hésite à parler mais est tirer de son songe par le Monarque qui charge à nouveau de la foudre avec son oeil.

Yuden: Seilah?

Seilah: Des orphelins dont je m'occupais...

Yuden observe son frère qui approuve les deux inspire alors que le Monarque projette sa foudre.

Yuden et Natsu: HURLEMENT ARDENT DES DRAGONS DE FEU!

L'attaque entre en collision avec celle du Monarque des Tempêtes, Seilah profita de l'occasion et rassemble quelques épées des mages de Tartaros pour les envoyer sur le Monarque qui traverse son corps brumeux.

Seilah: Quoi.

Le Monarque repousse les deux Chasseurs de Dragons avant de foncer en piqué sur Seilah qui évite le Monarque qui atterrit sur le sol, il déploie alors une barrière d'éclair rouge et s'avance vers Seilah mais Mirajane saute sur elle pour l'écarter de la trajectoire de la créature.

Yuden: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe le bouclier du Monarque mais son poings rebondit et il se prit un coup de foudre de la part du Monarque.

Millianna: YUDEN!

Natsu: Yuden sa vas?

Yuden se tient encore debout mais sent les picotement dans tous son corps.

Yuden: Sa vas mais ce truc...sa foudre...on peut pas l'absorber.

Seilah: Elle est en partie faite de corruption...cette chose...

Yuden: Ne verra pas le soleil se coucher...

Elle observe Yuden se relever serrer les poings et sortir ses écailles.

Yuden: Parce qu'on va la démolir!

Du côté de Crow et sa famille ils c'étaient arrêter pour voir le Monarque et la foudre s'abattre, Narcis apparut soupirant.

Narcis: Comme c'est malheureux...le Monarque des Tempêtes est venu perturber notre petit jeux.

Raven observe le Démon de Tartaros et sert son épée.

Raven: Toi!

Ayumi à proximité observe la guerrière puis Yuki.

Yuki: Occupez-vous de lui.

Raven: Avec plaisir...Ayumi!

Ayumi: Je te suit!

Elles s'enfoncent dans les tréfonds de Tartaros alors que Yuki qui observe Shinroi.

Shinroi: Je sais...mais même moi je ne vois pas comment l'arrêter...il est extrêmement puissant...

Crow: Ouais...mais j'ai remarqué un truc...

Yuki: Quoi?

Crow: Quand il utilise sa foudre...celle-ci le protège plus...

Shinroi: Oui...mais son corps est fantomatique...il n'est pas physique ce qui explique pour pourquoi la foudre ne l'atteint pas comme les attaque physique...mais par contre...son œil...

Dans les laboratoires Lamy fouille les lieux sous les yeux de Lisanna et Elfman.

Elfman: Heu qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Lamy: Je dois...je dois trouver un moyen d'aider Seilah et votre soeur.

Lisanna: Elle compte tant que ça pour toi Seilah?

Lamy se redresse gênée.

Lamy: Vous ne le savez pas mais...même chez nous...on a des gens qui ne veulent pas se montrer violent...c'est le cas de Seilah...elle peut-être gentille...elle m'a défendu contre Zephyr...

Elfman: Zephyr...c'est le type qui manipule le temps?

Lamy: Oui...c'est l'un des trois plus puissant démons jamais créer par Zeleph...avec END et un autre dont j'ignore le nom.

Lisanna: Une question pourquoi Face? On est dans le même camps on cherche aussi à vaincre Darkness avec l'aide d'END.

Lamy: On le savait pas...et puis c'est Zephyr qui a proposé l'idée...Seilah et moi on était contre comme Kyouka et Jackal...ils disaient que sa servait à rien de priver de potentielles alliées de magie mais bon...après que Zephyr les aient menacés...

Elfman soupire.

Elfman: Ecoute on veut bien vous aidez...mais en échange va falloir que vous nous aidiez en retour.

Lamy observe Elfman alors que la foudre traverse le toit du laboratoire à l'extérieur le Monarque charge sa foudre dans ses ailes et envoie des plumes chargé de foudre qui en touchant le sol provoque des multitudes d'explosions.

Seilah: Sa suffit...on doit trouver un moyen de le blesser!

Yuden et Natsu se lance à nouveau à l'assaut contre le Monarque mais la foudre les frappent les forçant à reculer.

Natsu: Impossible...quand on s'approche sa foudre le protège!

Mirajane: Attends...quand Seilah l'à attaqué pendant qu'il chargeait son attaque elle a réussie à l'atteindre.

Seilah: Mais sa l'a traversé...

Elle remarque alors l'œil démoniaque sur le Monarque qui charge de la foudre et tire un laser rouge sur eux, ils évitent le laser fragilisant la structure du cube.

Léon: Sa vas finir par céder si sa continue...

Ichiya: On doit aider ces jeunes demoiselle...je sais comment!

Il débouche des bouteilles de parfum.

Ichiya: Parfum de Soin!

Le parfum arrive aux narines des mages qui sentent leurs forces revenir.

Seilah: Ce parfum...

Yuden: ICHIYA!

Ichiya: Allez-y finissez en avec cette oiseau beau!

Mirajane observe Seilah qui approuve alors que le Monarque charge sa foudre une nouvelle fois.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Lightning Flame Dragons Firing"._

Yuden: C'est le moment Natsu!

Natsu: On le retient!

Le Monarque projette son arc électrique mais les Deux Chasseurs de Dragons le retiennent avec leurs barrière de flamme.

Seilah: Mirajane! Son œil ventrale!

Mirajane: Compris! On va l'achever!

Les deux femmes se dirige vers le Monarque ayant vue leurs manœuvre il intensifie son souffle pour en finir avec les deux Chasseur de Dragons.

Yuden: Je vais plus tenir longtemps...

Natsu: Moi non plus...

Soudain une sphère jaune apparut autour de leurs attaques leurs redonnant une résistance, ils virent Jackal derrière eux tendre ses bras.

Natsu: TOI!

Jackal: On se la donnera plus tard! SEILAH! ALLEZ-Y!

Les deux femmes atteignent l'œil qu'elles transpercent de part en part arrachant un hurlement strident au Monarque, Seilah et Mirajane resortent dans le dos de celui-ci avant de regagner la surface du Cube et voir le Monarque se débattre son corps parcourut de spasme.

Jackal: Whoua...elle est doué votre copine...

Natsu: C'est plus une sœur...

Le Monarque déploie quelques éclairs de son corps ravageant la surface du Cube, sur le balcon Kyouka se tient à Mard Gheer en sentant la surface du Cube trembler.

Kyouka: Le Cube ne vas pas tenir!

Le Monarque dans un dernier hurlement explosa en projetant une onde de choc qui ravage la structure du Cube, dans les labo Lamy vit la trace disparaître.

Lamy: ILS ONT REUSSI CA C'EST LA BONNE NOUVELLE!

Elfman: La mauvaise?

Lamy: Le Cube va s'effondrer...

Lisanna et Elfman: TU RIGOLES!

 _"Fin OST"_

Le Cube commence à tomber vers la terre ferme avec sur sa face du dessous les mages.

Mirajane: On doit filer!

Seilah: Et vite!

Ils s'écartent de la face du dessous rapidement Erza, Nala et Elena voyant la scène décide de suivre l'exemple alors que le Cube s'écrasa à proximité d'une étendue quasiment désertique. Sur celui-ci les deux frères Dragnir et Jackal virent leurs compagnons et coéquipiers éparpiller sur les ruines de l'ancien QG de Tartaros.

Natsu: Hé ben...

Jackal: Je crois que vous venez officiellement de démolir le QG de Tartaros.

Il vit le regard méfiant envers Jackal qui se relève et vit Seilah et Mirajane arriver, Lisanna et Elfman virent leurs soeur mal en point.

Lisanna: MIRA-NEE!

Mirajane: LISANNA! ELFMAN!

Elle prit sa famille dans ses bras alors que Seilah vit Jackal.

Seilah: Jackal...où est Lamy?

Voix: Ici.

Elle vit Lamy arriver rapidement essoufflée.

Lamy: Tu as réussie Seilah!

Seilah: Je sais...mais maintenant...

Elle observe Mirajane s'approcher d'elle souriante.

Seilah: Pourquoi? On est ennemie...alors pourquoi?

Mirajane: On étais ennemie avec Grimoire Hearts et les Oracion Seis...mais on a vue qu'ils avaient un coeur en proie à la douleur...tous comme le tiens...

Seilah observe Mirajane et détourne le regards avant d'observer dans le ciel un reste de foudre rouge dans les cieux.

Seilah: J'ai passé...les dernières décénnies...à préparer ma vengeance envers ce sale oiseau...

Lisanna: Et maintenant?

Seilah: Celui qui l'a créer et qui le contrôlait sont encore en vie...

Mirajane: Et ce sont nos ennemies...

Seilah se tourne vers Mirajane et lâche un léger sourire.

Seilah: Alors...sa fait de nous...des alliées...

Mirajane sourit et fit une étreinte à Seilah qui est surprise mais la partage, dans le palais en ruine Kyouka est relever par Mard Gheer.

Mard Gheer: Le Monarque est mort...on doit maintenant...

Zephyr: S'occuper de ces larves!

Ils virent alors devant eux Kali, Zero et Zephyr souriant alors que les deux démons de Tartaros virent la lueur sadique de Zephyr.

Kyouka: Zephyr...

Zephyr: Je crois qu'il est temps pour Tartaros...de changer de leader.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Zephyr prend le commandement de Tartaros et lance la suite de Face, pendant ce temps Franmalt lance un sort qui risque de faire disparaître tous les mages mais c'est à Amy, Nashi, Lucy et Millianna de se charger du Démon qui réserves plus d'un tour dans son sac et va coûter beaucoup aux Mages de Fairy Tail qui s'unissent aux anciens de Tartaros pour stopper Face une fois pour toutes. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre de Fairy Tail "L'âme sœur"**

 **Merci de continuer à lire ma fic je vous dit à la prochaine prenez soin de vous tchao.**


	203. Chapitre 203: L'âme sœur

**L'arc Tartaros se poursuit après la destruction du Monarque des Tempêtes, Zephyr prend le contrôle de Tartaros pendant ce temps Franmalt sur ordre de Zephyr décide de déployer le sort maléfique Plutogrim pendant ce temps Nashi et Amy sont confronté au Démon qui possède l'âme d'une de leurs amies les plus proches.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 203: L'âme sœur.**

Bien loin du champ de bataille le groupe d'Acnologia avait vue la déflagration de loin, Zeleph ferme ses yeux soupirant.

Zeleph: Le Monarque a était terrasser...mais Tartaros subis un changement que je n'avais pas vue...

Eileen: Lequel?

Zeleph: Le Démon du Temps est avide...il a prit le contrôle et à cause de lui le dernier sceau va être brisé.

Esmeralda: Le dernier sceau...

Zeleph: Dés que Face sera activé...le dernier fragment d'âme sera libre...les autres la rejoindrons et les Généraux de Darkness passeront à la dernière étapes de sa résurrection...le sacrifice de dix personnes...cinq femmes...et cinq enfants...

Eileen sert son sceptre.

Eileen: Ils ne cessent de monter en monstruosité...

Esmeralda: On doit rejoindre le champ de bataille pour retarder l'inévitable.

Zeleph: On ne pourras pas...le temps est contre nous...

Dans les décombres du Cube Zephyr se trouvait devant Mard Gheer et Kyouka choqué de le voir avec certains de leurs camarades.

Mard Gheer: Zephyr!

Zephyr: La mascarade est terminée...tu vas me remettre le livre d'END!

Mard Gheer vit la lueur de désir dans son regard.

Mard Gheer: Alors tu cherchais à obtenir la force d'END.

Zephyr: Evidemment je refuse d'être seulement troisième dans la chaîne alimentaire! J'AURAIS le pouvoir d'END et alors PERSONNE ne pourras m'arrêter!

Kyouka: Alors l'idée de Face...

Zephyr: Simplement pour privé tous ses stupides mages de leurs magies et être la créature suprême dans ce monde! Après que j'aurais éliminer Darkness!

Mard Gheer: Tu penses avoir une chance contre lui? Tu es vraiment trop confiant!

Zephyr: Et toi trop naïf...Kali je te prie.

Kali étrangle les deux démons avec deux de ses queues de slim.

Kali: N'ayez crainte...sa ne feras pas vraiment mal...juste un peut...

Une marque commence à apparaître dans leurs cou alors qu'ils sont relâchée par Kali qui sourit.

Kali: Quel joie de pouvoir contrôler ces deux-là...

Zephyr: Fait comme il te plaît...en attendant il est temps d'en finir avec ces mages qui osent se dresser contre nous...ainsi que des traîtres.

Il ferme ses yeux se concentrant sur Franmalt le démon émerge des décombres en grognant.

Franmalt: Le sale petit...il a osé me frapper!

 _Zephyr: Franmalt!_

Franmalt: Zephyr? Que se passe t-il?

 _Zephyr: Notre plan est en marche j'ai prit le contrôle de Tartaros...je préviens Keyes de lancer la phase suivante de Face._

Franmalt: Je vois...mais le cube est sérieusement endommager je doute que le Plutogrimm soit totalement efficace.

 _Zephyr: Du moment que tu restes en vie tout se passera comme le plans l'exige!_

Franmalt: Bien dans ce cas plaçons aux choses sérieuses!

Dans les débris le groupe de Grey et Gajeel parviennent à se dégager des décombres.

Jet: La vache j'ai crue qu'on allait tous y passer!

Gajeel: Sa vas crevette?

Reby: Sa vas...Aline, Grey, Kai!

Lena observe Panther Lily tremblant encore.

Lily: C'est finie? La foudre...

Lena: C'est finie...par contre je crois que le QG de Tartaros est en ruine.

Grey: Ouais...mais ses membres sont encore actifs!

Voix: Effectivement.

Ils virent Keyes apparaître en pleine forme alors que Silver se dresse sur un tas de gravas.

Keyes: Il semble que le plans soit lancé...je vais donc réveillé l'ancien Président et lancer la phase 2.

Droy: La Phase 2?

Grey: De quoi il parle?

Keyes: Nous allons activé les autres Face!

Grey: QUOI?!

Jubia: Les autres Face?

Kai: C'est quoi ces conneries!

Dans un autre coin Seilah et Jackal sont avec le groupe de Natsu au milieu d'un tas de gravas.

Mirajane: On a fait pas mal de dégâts.

Seilah: Peut importe cette chose est morte...

Elle vit alors les mages de Fairy Tail méfiant envers eux.

Jackal: Ouais fallait qu'on en arrive au poings hein?

Il se prépare comme Yuden et Natsu.

Yuden: Allez approche! On a un compte à régler!

il fonce sur lui mais Seilah lève le bras.

Seilah: Ceux-ci est un ordre: magie annulé.

Leurs magies s'estompe au moment où ils allaient se battre, Lucy et Millianna s'approche de la mage.

Millianna: Pourquoi les avoir arrêter...et pourquoi nous aider?

Lucy: C'est vrai vous avez anéantit le Conseil magique!

Voix: Et manquer de m'assassiner.

Ils virent Yajima sortir des décombres lui aussi en compagnie de Polyussica.

Yajima: Vous avez tué Ork...et tous Gran Doma.

Jackal: On avait pas le choix...on savait que l'un de ceux qui faisait partit du Conseil était un traître à la solde de Darkness!

Les mages sont horrifiées d'entendre Jackal;

Yuden: Attends...quoi?

Lamy: C'est la vérité Franmalt nous a dit qu'un membre du Conseil était à la solde de la Chasse Sauvage et qu'il comptait libérée la roche prise par le Conseil au Culte de Xeathor.

Lucy: Quoi cette roche...alors elle renferme vraiment le...

Seilah: Dernier fragment de l'âme de Darkness...on voulait l'empêcher qu'il récupère l'artefact mais...on c'est...

Voix: Fait avoir!

 _"OST Fairy Tail- Nine Demons Gate Hell"._

Ils virent Franmalt arriver en ricanant il se tenait au-dessus du groupe.

Natsu: TOI!

Lucy sert les poings furieuse alors que Nashi tremble en voyant le mage de Tartaros qui éclate de rire.

Franmalt: Alors vous avez survécu! Lamy, Seilah, Jackal je vois que les rats quittent le navire!

Yuden: Qu'est-ce que tu entends par c'être fait bernée?

Franmalt: C'est simple on c'est servie de vous aucun membre du Conseil n'était un agent de la Chasse Sauvage! On avait juste besoin de se débarrasser d'eux pour plus facilement utiliser Face!

Seilah: Bande de sale...

Franmalt: Bien sûre il a fallut que Fairy Tail s'en mêle et maintenant qu'Ezer est mort et que notre QG est en ruine on lance la phase 2 nous allons activé ce qu'il reste des Face!

Yuden: Attend quoi?

Millianna: Il y en a d'autres?

Franmalt: Oh que oui ma chère partout sur Fiore des milliers de Face qui n'attendent qu'une chose d'être activé! Dans quelques heures vous pourrez dire adieux à votre magie!

Yuden enflamme son poings comme Natsu.

Natsu: Toi!

Yuden: ON VA TE CRAMER!

Franmalt: Sa m'étonnerais! REVEILLE-TOI ALEGRIA!

Son sort se déploie et touche ce qu'il reste du Cube les mages à proximité d'un morceaux où de décombres virent celle-ci commencer à former une chaire rouge. Roméo vit Vanessa prisent dans la chaire rouge.

Roméo: MAMAN!

Vanessa: Roméo...conduit...ta sœur en sécurité...

Celui-ci est alors aussi saisit à cause de la chaire rouge se développant, il vit Vanessa se transformer en tas de chair rouge figé dans une expression de peur. Partout sur le champs de ruine la chaire rouge emprisonne les mages, Ivan vit Makarof être saisit avec Luxus, Angel et l'Unité Raijin.

Ivan: Echec et mat Makarof j'aurais aimé me débarrasser de toi moi-même mais l'important est le boulot qui est fait...

Makarof: Ivan...

Luxus: Angel...

Angel: Luxus...

Ils sont aussi emprisonné dans la masse de chair rouge du côté de Grey celui-ci vit alors de la chaire rouge se diriger sur sa soeur et Kai qu'il dégage des ruines avec sa magie. Aline en retombant plus bas vit alors Grey et Jubia être attrapé.

Aline: GREY!

Voix: Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui...

Ils virent Chainsaw dans sa nouvelle apparence de Démon arriver un sourire sadique sur son visage.

Kai: Toi!

Aline: CHAINSAW!

Chainsaw: Alegria...le Plutogrim va absorber tous les mages présent et alimenter notre puissance pour activer Face.

Aline: Sale! EPEE DE GLACE!

Elle envoie ses épées sur Chainsaw mais un mur de chaîne entourée d'énergie négative ses épées sont toutes détruite, Kai inspire.

Kai: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'EAU!

Son attaque percute le mur de chaîne qui se dirige vers eux et les frappent de pleins fouet.

Chainsaw: Toi...t'étais là lorsque mon frangin c'est fait tué à la Tour du Paradis...je crois qu'il est temps que je le venge!

Aline observe l'assassin souriant alors que du côté de Keyes celui-ci est en compagnie de Tempester et Torafuzar à la console de commande encore intacte, le corps de l'ancien Président animé qui termine les préparatifs pour Face.

Keyes: Patientons quelques heures...de toute façon la victoire nous appartient.

Tempester: Seilah et Jackal ont perdu?

Torafuzar: Non il nous ont trahit...tous comme Mard Gheer et Kyouka. Mais je n'ait pas vue Narcis.

Narcis se trouvait devant Raven et Ayumi qui commence à être engloutit par la chaire rouge, tous comme Thorra qui vit la chaire rouge qui ne s'approche pas de Crow.

Crow: THORRA!

Thorra: Crow!

Elle commence à s'enfoncer alors que Crow vit ses parents eux aussi commencer à être assimiler.

Shinroi: Crow...tu...tu dois...trouver Franmalt...

Crow: Qui?

Shinroi: Le Démon...jaune...il...il contrôle...le Plutogrim...tu dois...

Il disparut dans l'amas de chair rouge alors que Crow frappe le sol avec ses poings furieux, plus loin il vit sa sœur et Ayumi disparaître le laissant avec Narcis.

Narcis: Pourquoi le Plutogrim ne marche t-il donc pas sur toi? Sa m'intrigue...mais bon je vais m'occuper de toi dans ce cas.

Crow se lève prêt à se battre pendant que chez Oracion Seis, Scylla vit ses compagnons disparaître dans la masse rouge.

Scylla: Les amis!

Cobra: Non...purée...ce truc...m'emporte...

Jellal: Scylla attention!

Elle évite de justesse un assaut de Zero revenu un sourire sur les lèvres.

Zero: Il semble que tu sois plus douée que le commun des mortels.

Scylla: Je suis une Chasseuse de Démon.

Zero: Ceux-ci explique cela. Mais maintenant tu es toutes seule face à moi!

Scylla: Sa m'est égal!

Erza et Nala sont toutes les deux face à Elena mais sont attaqué par le Plutogrim.

Elena: Non pas question elles sont à moi!

Elle créer une lame de feu et embrase les décombres alors qu'à proximité se trouvait Minerva et Sabertooth échappant de justesse aux liens rouge.

Minerva: Elena!

Rufus: Evitons d'approcher mademoiselle...

Sting: Il a raison.

Minerva observe Sting et recule pendant que du côté de Natsu et Yuden les deux Chasseurs de Dragons sont prit dans la chaire rouge.

Happy: YUDEN! NATSU!

Amy: PAPA!

Yuden: Sa ira Amy...il suffit juste...que vous cassiez la tête de ce type...

Millianna: Yuden...

 _"Fin OST"_

Elle le vit être emporter comme Natsu sous les yeux larmoyant de Lucy qui craque, Jackal observe son ancien compagnon de Tartaros et arme son poing.

Jackal: Hé Franmalt mange-toi ça!

Il fonce sur Franmalt mais il s'écrase au sol plaqué contre celui-ci à cause d'une force magique importante, Seilah et Lamy se mettent aussi à genoux incapable de bouger comme Mirajane et les autres.

Elfman: Je me sens lourd...

Lisanna: C'est...quoi ce truc?

Franmalt: Sa une magie très utile venant d'une de vos amies...

Ils virent alors Franmalt prendre le visage d'Angel sous leurs yeux horrifiée.

Nashi: Hé t'as dit que tu prenais uniquement l'âme des morts! Donc tu devrais pas avoir celle d'Angel!

Franmalt: Non...mais j'ai une autre âme tout aussi puissante voire plus...on croyait qu'elle avait disparut mais j'ai réussie à l'absorber!

Amy: Une âme laquelle?

Franmalt pousse un petit ricanement.

Franmalt: Ce visage vous est-il familier!

Le visage de Franmalt change provoquant le choc et l'horreur dans les rangs des mages.

Amy: Quoi...

Lucy: Non...

Nashi: Ul...Ulia...

Franmalt arborait le visage d'Ulia souriante Amy et Nashi tremble en voyant la scène, tous comme Mirajane; Elfman et Lisanna.

Lisanna: Ulia...mais...comment...

Franmalt: J'en ait profité pendant notre visite à Crocus...j'ai sentit l'énergie de la jeune magicienne...infime...son âme à été délicieuse! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Amy: Non...Ulia...

Elle se met à pleurer comme Nashi alors que Franmalt éclate de rire.

Franmalt: Avec ce corps je possède tous les pouvoirs que je veux!

Il claque des doigts et des chaînes dorée saisissent Millianna et Lucy aux poignets et les forcent à se plaquer au sol.

Nashi: MAMAN!

Voix: Monstre libère-les!

Il vit alors Arcadios son épée sortit se diriger vers Franmalt.

Franmalt: Tututut.

Des chaînes d'or l'immobilise lui aussi alors que Franmalt vit la chaire rouge qui vient de finir d'absorber Lapis, Toma et Jade.

Arcadios: Libère-les!

Franmalt: Certainement pas! Ta femme et ton fils devrait être fière de servir d'énergie pour lancer Face...

Arcadios grogne alors que Nashi et Amy sont toutes seules avec Happy qui vit Franmalt rire.

Franmalt: Vous n'avez aucune chance contre mon pouvoir infinie!

Il prit l'apparence de Luxus.

Franmalt: GUNGIR DU DRAGON DE FOUDRE!

Il lance son attaque sur les deux fillette qui évite de justesse l'attaque mais Franmalt allonge ses bras pour les attraper et les fracasser contre les murs puis sur le sol.

Lucy: NON NASHI!

Millianna: AMY!

Franmalt: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Comme c'est amusant! Ecrasez deux gamine inutile je m'en réjouis! Prenez-ça! EMERA BARAM!

Happy: Emera Baram!

Lucy: Eligoal!

Franmalt: Il ne nous était plus d'aucune utilité!

Un déferlement de vent se dirige sur les deux petites au sol incapable de bouger une explosion se produit, Kali et Zephyr virent la scène avec un Mard Gheer et une Kyouka debout le regard vide.

Zephyr: Oh il semble que Franmalt s'amuse avec les deux petites...

Kali: Et ceux-là on en fait quoi?

Zephyr: Si la situation se complique à nouveau ce qui m'étonnerais...on les enverras s'occuper de Fairy Tail.

Kali: A la bonne heure...Zero, Ivan et Chainsaw s'en sortent plutôt bien...

Zephyr: Chainsaw...il doit prouver son pouvoir je n'accepterais pas de le voir échouer.

Kali: Il semble se débrouiller.

Du côté d'Aline et Kai les deux mages tentent d'atteindre Chainsaw à l'abris derrière ses chaînes maudites.

Chainsaw: Inutile d'essayer de m'attaquer! Cette malédiction empêche toutes vos attaques de m'atteindre...par contre les miennes.

Ses chaînes disparaissent dans des portails sombre et ressortent d'autres tout autour du couple qui tente tant bien que mal à éviter ses assauts.

Kai: Toi tu vas me le payer.

Il fonce le poing entouré d'eau et parvient à frapper Chainsaw mais celui-ci le repousse avec l'un de ses bras qui se transforme en un amas de chaîne, Aline vit le bras de Chainsaw redevenir normal.

Chainsaw: Alors effrayer gamine?

Aline se tient debout prête à se battre du côté de Franmalt celui-ci vit l'amas de poussière en face de lui.

Franmalt: Voilà qui est régler.

Voix: Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi!

Franmalt se retourne pour voir alors sous ses yeux Kagura Mikazuchi se tenant face au démon de Tartaros.

Franmalt: Toi!

Millianna: KAGURA!

Kagura: Je ne tolère pas qu'on s'en prenne...à ma nièce!

Franmalt vit les deux petites en sécurité derrière Kagura son sabre prêts.

Franmalt: Un sabre? Pitié laisse-moi rire je maîtrise une magie plus puissante! SERRE DU DRAGON DE LA LUNE!

Il rapproche ses bras élastique chargé de la magie sur Kagura qui dégaine son sabre et entaille les mains de Franmalt en pulvérisant sa magie, Franmalt reprend ses bras pour observer la guerrière en action.

Kagura: Tu profanes les morts! Tu les empêches d'accéder au repos qu'il mérite! Combien d'âmes as-tu en toi?

Franmalt: Énormément...d'ailleurs sa t'intéresserai de voir l'une d'entre elles?

Kagura est surprise mais vit ensuite le mage de Tartaros prendre le visage de son frère Simon, elle lâche son épée alors que Franmalt rit devant la scène.

Kagura: Simon...

Franmalt: J'ai trouvé son âme aux abord des ruines de la Tour du Paradis...j'ai tout de suite sut quoi en faire!

Kagura plaque ses mains sur sa bouche alors que Millianna pleure envoyant son ami décédée, plutôt son âme prisonnière du Démon de Tartaros.

Millianna: Simon...non...

Kagura tremble en revoyant le visage de son frère cela permis à Franmalt d'agir.

Franmalt: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON LUNAIRE!

Son hurlement balaye Kagura d'une seule traite, celle-ci s'écrase dans un mur blessé.

Amy: TATA KAGURA!

Franmalt: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C'est inutile je suis capable d'utiliser la magie d'un vrai Dragon! J'en ai absorbé un alors comment pensez-vous avoir l'ombre d'une chance contre moi! Il est temps que je vous réduise à néant! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON LUNAIRE!

Son souffle se dirige vers le groupe mais un mur d'eau émerge du sol bloquant son assaut le surprenant lui et les filles.

Nashi: Hein?

Franmalt: C'est quoi encore ce truc?!

Voix: Sa simplement celle qui a jurée de protégée Lucy!

Il vit alors comme Lucy et les autres Aquarius se dressant devant le démon de Tartaros.

Lucy: Aquarius...

Nashi: Aquarius...

Aquarius vit la petite et observe Franmalt, Lucy eu les larmes aux yeux en voyant Aquarius.

Aquarius: Tu as osé...prendre l'âme du mari de Layla...l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde!

Franmalt: Un Esprit...

Aquarius: Je te ferais payer d'avoir osé fait pleurer Lucy!

Elle tends son urne vers Franmalt qui bloque le déferlement d'eau qui passe dans son dos et le frappe de pleins fouet, le démon se réceptionne et observe Aquarius.

Franmalt: Tu aurais dût rester dans ton royaume ma jolie!

Millianna: Et pourquoi ça?

Franmalt: Théoriquement c'est un Esprit...donc...je peux aussi l'absorber!

Lucy: QUOI? AQUARIUS VA...

Franmalt: TROP TARD! ABSORPTION!

Il ouvre sa bouche et inspire Aquarius est alors ligoté aux poignets par des chaînes violette, elle observe Lucy qui vit sa meilleure amie disparaître sous ses yeux.

Lucy: NOOOOOOOOOON! AQUARIUS!

Kagura se relève furieuse.

Kagura: Relâche-là!

Franmalt: Je ne crois pas...je vais profiter du gain de puissance...d'ailleurs tu sais j'ai un truc contre les Esprits Célestes.

Il tend son bras et la clé d'Aquarius flotte jusqu'à lui.

Seilah: Franmalt...NON!

Amy: Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Franmalt rit.

Franmalt: DESTRUCTION!

La clé d'Aquarius se brisa sous les yeux de tous le monde, ce qu'il en reste tombe sur le sol sous les yeux de Lucy.

Franmalt: Oups...ma main à glisser.

Franmalt rit alors que Lucy repensa à tous ses souvenirs liée à Aquarius et comment elle l'a reçu.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Guild Memories"_

 _Layla est allongé dans son lit faible Lucy sanglote prêts d'elle mais Layla caresse ses cheveux._

 _Lucy: Maman...pitié...part pas...me laisse pas...s'il te plaît..._

 _Layla: Lucy...ma chérie...je veillerais toujours sur toi...je te le promets..._

 _Lucy continue de sangloter mais Aquarius apparut derrière elle._

 _Aquarius: Lucy...ta mère...sera toujours dans ton coeur._

 _Lucy vit Aquarius qui observe Layla souriante._

 _Aquarius: Je veillerais sur toi...je te le promets...  
_

 _Lucy: Aquarius..._

 _Layla: Merci Aquarius..._

 _Aquarius: Merci...à toi Layla..._

 _Layla s'éteint paisiblement alors qu'Aquarius réconforte la petite fille venant tous juste de perdre sa mère._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Lucy se mis à pleurer à chaude larme sous les yeux de Franmalt qui ne cache pas son sourire.

Franmalt: Oh on a perdu son esprit. Bouhouhou.

Seliah sert les poings.

Seilah: FRANMALT!

Nashi vit sa mère pleurer celle-ci sent la colère grimper en elle, tous comme Amy qui sentait en elle la colère d'être inutile et d'avoir laisser sa tante perdre un être chère.

Franmalt: Une fois morte ne t'en fais pas je t'absorberais aussi et je...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Challenge Fairy Tail"_

Amy et Nashi: LA FERME!

Soudain sous les yeux de tous les deux petites Chasseuse de Dragon frappent violemment Franmalt au visage, leurs poings entouré de flamme les mages virent le Démon percuter les décombres mais se relever pour utiliser son corps élastique et revenir vers les filles.

Franmalt: Sale pe...

Il se prit un coup de pieds des deux côtés de la tête avant de voir les deux inspirer.

Nashi: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Amy: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Leurs attaques touchent Franmalt de pleins fouet qui est alors repoussé dans les décombres, Zephyr et Kali virent la scène de loin.

Zephyr: Que...

Kali: C'est quoi ce truc! Ne me dit pas que les Chasseurs de Dragons sont libre!

Zephyr observe sans broncher les explosions au loin, Franmalt sort des décombres.

Franmalt: Sale peste...RAYON DU DRAGON...

Il se prend un double coup de poings dans l'estomac lui coupant le souffle et annulant la magie qu'il imposait aux mages, Seilah et la famille Strauss se redresse comme Jackal.

Jackal: Franmalt!

Le démon grogne alors que son corps commence à grossir jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'un Dragon énorme, ses ailes imposante recouvre le ciel et sa voix porte sur des kilomètre.

Franmalt: JE VAIS TOUS VOUS RÉDUIRE EN POUSSIÈRE!

Lucy sert les poings en voyant sa fille se battre.

Lucy: Sa m'étonnerais! TU VAS LE PAYER!

 _"OST Three Dragon Slayer"_

Franmalt charge sa magie mais Seilah tend son bras.

Seilah: Ceux-ci est un ordre! Souffle coupé!

Franmalt perd le contrôle de son souffle alors que Kagura dégaine son sabre.

Kagura: PREND CA ORDURE!

Elle entaille ses ailes violemment faisant jaillir un flots de sang, Franmalt s'écrase au sol où il reçu un déluge de coups de la part d'Elfman, Mirajane et Lisanna.

Mirajane: POUR LUCY!

Lisanna: PREND CA SALE ORDURE!

Elfman: T'ES PAS UN HOMME!

Franmalt: VOUS M'ENERVER TOUS!

Il déploie une onde de choc avec sa magie de Chasseur de Dragon mais ses bras et ses mains sont entourée de sphère jaune, il vit Jackal souriant.

Jackal: Dit cheese!

Ses mains explose lui arrachant un hurlement d'agonie alors que Lucy observe Millianna qui déploie son aura et fonce sur Franmalt elle utilise deux liens pour l'immobiliser sur place Elfman vient l'aider avec ses soeurs et Kagura alors que Lucy ferme ses yeux brillant d'une lumière dorée.

Lucy: Je vais tout donner pour toi Aquarius.

Nashi observe Amy et les deux sont entourée de flamme.

Nashi: Vas-y maman!

Lucy: Observe le ciel et ouvre-le. Par le sentiment de toutes les étoiles de l'Univers. Ô Tetrabiblos, je suis la maîtresse des étoiles. Ouvre moi les portes du tourments et de la perfection! Que les 88 étoiles s'éclairent...

Franmalt comprit la tactique de Lucy.

Franmalt: Non je ne le permettrait pas...

Franmalt utilise son corps élastique pour enfoncer sa queue de Dragon dans le sol et la sortir dans le dos de Lucy.

Lamy: Lucy!

Mais celle-ci est immédiatement tranché par Arcadios sous les yeux horrifiée de Franmalt.

Arcadios: Allez-y!

Lucy, Nashi et Amy: MAINTENANT!

Lucy: URANO METRIA!

Nashi et Amy: TSURANUKE DES DRAGONS DE FEU!

Nashi et Amy se tenant la main fonce sur Franmalt en même temps que l'attaque de Lucy le démon fut alors d'abord transpercer par l'attaque des deux Chasseuses de Dragons, qui ressortent dans son dos Franmalt à une mine horrifiée alors qu'il fut ensuite frappé par l'attaque de Lucy provoquant un déluge d'explosion qui est aperçut par tous ceux n'ayant pas été absorbée.

Torafuzar: Que...

Tempester: Ne me dites pas que c'est...

Keyes: Franmalt...

Franmalt: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dans son dernier hurlement Franmalt est intégralement désintégrer par l'attaque combiné qui le fit exploser intégralement libérant une pluie de poussière bleuté sur le champs de bataille qui fit fondre la chaire rouge libérant les mages. Yuden et Natsu tombe au sol et virent la scène sous leurs yeux en souriant.

Yuden: Les filles ont réussie je crois...

Natsu: Ouais...

 _"Fin OST"_

Zephyr et Kali ont une mine horrifiée en voyant la scène la pluie d'étoile et le sort Alegria qui s'efface.

Zephyr: Impossible...

Kali: Franmalt...l'imbécile!

Ivan vit alors Makarof et ses enfants revenir.

Ivan: NON!

Luxus sert le poings le regard furieux.

Luxus: Je crois qu'on va enfin régler nos comptes vieux schnock!

Du côté d'Aline celle-ci vit son frère et leurs amis sortir de leurs prison.

Aline: GREY!

Chainsaw: QUOI! Non c'est pas possible...je vais tous vous butter!

Il envoie ses chaînes sur Aline inconsciente du danger.

Kai: ALINE!

Grey: NON!

Mais les chaînes s'arrête juste sous son nez complètement gelée par une glace rose qui se propage.

Chainsaw: C'est quoi ce délire!

Voix: Tu as voulue t'en prendre à ma fille...

Ils virent Silver son bras tendu vers Chainsaw le regard remplie de haine.

Silver: Je ne permettrais pas qu'on touche à ma princesse!

Chainsaw gela intégralement sous les yeux des mages Kai s'avance vers la statue de glace qu'est désormais Chainsaw.

Kai: Tu veux honorer ton frère?

Il fracasse alors la statue qui éclata en milliers de morceau tuant le mage noire pour de bons.

Kai: Rejoins-le en Enfer...Ordure!

Aline: Papa...

Gajeel: Hein? C'est son père?

Grey rejoins Aline et font face à Silver souriant Kai observe Aline et Grey et s'avance vers Gajeel.

Kai: Venez...on va retrouvé Natsu et Yuden.

Jet: Hein?

Droy: Mais Grey et Aline...

Jubia: C'est un combat qui ne concerne que Grey-sama et Aline...

Kai: Aline...

Aline observe son petit-ami souriant.

Kai: Reviens moi vivante...

Aline: Promis...

Jubia: Grey-sama...

Grey: Sa ira pour moi mon coeur...va rejoindre les autres vous devez éliminer les derniers membres de Tartaros...

Silver: Si vous le pouvez...commencer par Keyes...c'est un conseil.

Jubia est surprise comme les mages qui s'en vont alors que Grey et Aline sont face à Silver les bras croisé et souriant.

Silver: Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'avoir une petite réunion de famille.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les derniers combat de l'arc vont débuter alors que Crime Sorcière se charge de Zero; la famille de Crow s'occupe de Narcis qui déploie une puissance inimaginable et réveille chez ses adversaires de douleurs souvenirs pendant ce temps Elena se retrouve face à sa soeur tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Un regard sur le passé".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre je vous dit à la prochaine pour la suite de Fairy Tail tchao.**


	204. Chapitre 204: Un regard sur le passé

**L'arc Tartaros continue Franmalt a finalement été vaincu libérant ses prisonnier du Plutogrim mais maintenant les mages doivent reprendre leurs combats contre Tartaros et certains doivent faire face à leurs passés. Pendant ce temps les Face émergent en même temps qu'une nouvelle menace pour Fiore.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 204: Un regard sur le passé.**

Les mages enfin sortit de la chair virent les particules lumineuse s'élever vers le ciel, Ultia et Azuma virent alors devant eux apparaître Ulia souriante.

Ultia: Ulia...mon bébé c'est toi?

Ulia: Maman...papa...je suis enfin libre...le Démon de Tartaros qui m'avait absorbé a été vaincu...je peux enfin partir l'esprit tranquille.

Ultia se met à pleurer mais fit un large sourire à sa fille.

Ultia: Au revoir ma puce...

Elle disparut pour rejoindre les cieux de son côté Lucy vit son père Jude en face d'elle, Natsu et Nashi virent la scène triste.

Lucy: Papa...

Jude: Ma chérie...je suis si heureux de pouvoir te voir une dernière fois...

Lucy vit ensuite Aquarius qui lui sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître pendant que Jude pose une main sur l'épaule de sa fille en larme, Natsu la rejoins et la réconforte.

Natsu: Sa ira Luce...

Jude: Prenez soin de ma fille...

Natsu: Promis...au revoir Jude...

Nashi: Au revoir papy...

Il disparaît aussi Natsu vit le groupe de Gajeel arriver, Reby vit Lucy et s'approche.

Reby: Lu-chan...

Lucy se blottit dans les bras de son amis.

Gajeel: Que c'est-il passé?

Natsu: L'un des Démons de Tartaros...il avait l'âme du père de Lucy en lui...et il a détruit la clée d'Aquarius...

Ils sont choqué alors qu'ils observent Simon face à Kagura en larme.

Kagura: Simon...

Simon: Kagura...je suis tellement heureux de te revoir une dernière fois...

Kagura tremble et sanglote alors que Millianna s'approche.

Millianna: Simon...

Simon: Millianna...je suis content que tu es trouvé l'amour comme ma soeur...Yuden est une perle rare...il te protégera toi et ma soeur je le sais...

Kagura: Au revoir...grand-frère...

Shaw et Wally débarque à ce moment pour voir Simon disparaître, Shaw s'approche de Kagura se blottissant contre lui.

Shaw: Kagura...

Kagura: Je vengerais sa mort...je tuerais la Tour...

Voix: Quels paroles pleine de bonnes intentions...

Ils virent Keyes apparaître avec Tempester et Torafuzar.

Keyes: Il semble que notre camarade ne soit plus...son histoire c'est achevé mais la notre ne fait que commencer!

Natsu: De quoi il parle ce type?

Torafuzar: Simple...nous allons activé les autres Face à travers Fiore.

Keyes: Maitenant!

Ils virent Keyes lever son sceptre à travers Fiore des milliers de statues de Face émerge du sol, le groupe de Wendy et Drandbalt virent émerger les Face.

Drandbalt: Mais qu'est-ce que?

Lahar: Serait-ce Face?

Lana: Ne me dites pas...qu'on a fait tous ça pour rien!

Wendy: Non...il doit y avoir une solution...autant de Face sa doit prendre du temps à activer!

Sherrya: Chibi rejoins Yuden il aura besoin de toi.

Chibi: Sa marche!

Drandbalt: Ayumi est sur le champ de bataille nous devons rassemblé toutes nos forces d'attaque et attaquer ces Face avant qu'elle ne soit totalement acti...

Ils sentent alors une énergie négative autour d'eux.

Lahar: C'est quoi ce truc?

Drandbalt vit alors l'amalgame de Démon sortir d'un portail et se diriger vers le champ de ruine du Cube; chaque chevalier tremblait rien qu'à voir cette amalgame.

Sherrya: On fait quoi ce truc est immense!

Drandbalt: On doit la retenir autant qu'on peut.

Les chevaliers runiques déploie un dôme céleste qui emprisonne l'amalgame dedans.

Lana: Drandbalt!

Drandbalt: Ce sera assez solide le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de s'en débarrasser...

Voix: Sa ne servirais à rien...

Ils se retournent pour voir Zeleph juste en face d'eux avec ses alliées.

Drandbalt: Mais...

Lahar: C'est Zeleph! Acnologia...

Acnologia: Il peut nous aider...en attendant on dois se focalisez sur Bahamuth...elle arrive.

Eileen: Mais je le sens aussi...le fragment d'âme approche...

Ils observent Eileen alors que sur le champ de bataille Zephyr observe alors l'énergie négative s'émanant des décombres.

Zephyr: Non...NON! Je deviendrais le Démon ultime de Zeleph! Mard Gheer!

Mard Gheer: Oui?

Zephyr: Je veux que toi et Kyouka protégiez la Console de de contrôle de Face!

Kali: Je vais aller m'occuper des mages de Mermaid Heel...

Zephyr: Bien...je vais m'occuper de Fairy Tail une bonne fois pour toute!

Il disparaît comme elle pendant qu'à l'extérieur Crow et ses parents reprennent leurs esprits plus où moins; Crow se tient la tête entendent les murmures de Darkness.

 _Darkness: Je sens le dernier sceau se briser...je serais bientôt là...tu ne seras plus qu'une marionnette à mon service!_

Shinroi: Crow?

Crow: Face...s'active...le dernier sceau...

Voix: Oh quel douceur...

Ils virent un miroir émerger duquel surgit Narcis souriant tenant dans ses mains Ayumi et Raven blessé, il les jettent au sol en lâchant un sourire.

Shinroi: RAVEN!

Yuki furieuse fonce sur Narcis qui créer un miroir en forme de rosace.

Narcis: Miroir du Passé: FOUDRE DIVINE!

De la foudre d'échappe du miroir frappant Yuki mais Shinroi démolie le miroir, avant de se trouver devant lui il tends ses mains d'où sortent des runes orangé qui explose à l'emplacement de Narcis. Malheureusement d'un miroir derrière lui le démon surgit.

Narcis: Miroir du passé: MILLE EPINES!

Des aiguilles par milliers émerge et frappe Shinroi dans le dos le mettant au sol paralyser.

Yuki: Shin...

Elle est saisit à la gorge par Narcis à la gorge.

Narcis: Allons allons ma douce...on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour un immortelle...

Crow: MAMAN!

Il fonce sur Narcis qui fit émerger du sol un autre miroir d'où sort une réplique de Crow en plus sombre.

Narcis: Si tu t'amusais avec ton toi pendant que je discute avec ta maman.

L'autre Crow tends ses mains qui se couvre de cristal maudit pour former des griffes.

Crow: Je peux aussi le faire!

Il copie son double qui lui créer une queue de scorpion qui sort de son dos à l'aide de son cristal.

Crow: Sa par contre je sais pas le faire!

Son double l'attaque alors que Yuki se dégage de l'emprise de Narcis.

Yuki: Laisse ma famille tranquille!

Narcis: Votre famille n'a aucun secret pour moi...je lis en vous comme dans un miroir! MIROIR DU PASSE: GILGAMESH!

Gilgamesh émerge du miroir armé de ses fidèles épées.

Yuki: Oh non...

Narcis: Oh si...

Pendant ce temps Ivan est face à sa famille l'observant d'un regard haineux.

Ivan: Toi...

Makarof: Ivan...mon cœur ne cesse de souffrir en voyant le monstre que tu es devenu!

Ivan: Parle pour toi j'ai simplement fait ce que Fairy Tail devrait faire! Devenir plus fort et rien d'autres!

Luxus: Alors t'as toujours pas comprit hein...

Ivan: Luxus, Angel je vous laisse une dernière chance pour me rejoindre! Ensemble nous dominerions le monde!

Angel reste silencieuse toutes ses années de souffrance qu'elle a subie à cause de lui, de l'homme en face d'elle son poings se serre.

Angel: Jamais...jamais plus je ne te laisserais...faire du mal aux autres!

Ivan observe sa fille et sert les poings.

Ivan: Tu feras ce que je te dirais de...

Il fut interrompue par Angel qui transperce son propre père avec son bras recouvert d'écaille ses yeux brillant.

Angel: Grand-père...a été un meilleur père que tu ne l'as jamais été...

Elle retire son bras couvert de sang alors que le corps d'Ivan s'effondre sur le sol; Makarof vit Angel tremblante Fried s'approche et la réconforte.

Fried: Sa vas Angel?

Angel: Oui...merci Fried...

Makarof: Vous devriez vous repliez...je dois régler une affaire importante.

Luxus: Tu es sûre?

Makarof: Vous serez plus utile à l'extérieur...en plus je doute que la console de commande soit encore intacte avec une telle chute.

Angel: Soit prudent grand-père.

Ils s'en vont laissant Makarof sourpirant.

Makarof: Je n'ai pas le choix...je dois l'utiliser...je dois utiliser Fairy Hearth.

Sur le champ de bataille Erza et Nala sont repousser par l'impressionnant pouvoir d'Elena; celle-ci créer un mur de feu qu'elle projette sur les deux femmes.

Erza et Nala: TRANSFORMATION!

Elles revêtent leurs armures des flammes et attaque une nouvelle fois Elena qui créer une lame en obsidienne.

Elena: C'est tout? Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable!

Nala: Elle est plus rapide que les dernières fois!

Erza: Ouais...Sa vas pas être...

Elle se prit un coup de la part d'Elena qui utilise alors une épée de foudre pour les mettre toutes les deux au sol, Minerva observe la scène en serrant les poings.

Minerva: Je peux plus rester simple spectatrice je dois...intervenir!

Sting: Minerva...

Minerva embrasse Sting sous les yeux des autres.

Minerva: Je dois ramener ma sœur...je sais que sous cette haine...se trouve celle qui m'a protégée.

Rogue: Dans ce cas on va...tenter de retrouver les autres.

Sting: Reviens moi vivante...compris.

Elle sourit alors que le reste de la guilde s'en va Elena allait achever les deux sœurs mais son attaque est arrêter par une bulle de gravité.

Minerva: Bonjour soeurette.

Elena se tourne vers Minerva.

Elena: Toi! Minerva!

Minerva: Arrête Elena...sa ne sert à rien de continuer...

Elena: Sale ingrate...voilà comment tu me remercies! J'ai tout porté pour toi!

Minerva: C'est pour ça que c'est à mon tour de t'aider...

Erza et Nala en profite pour se relever et voir Minerva face à Elena.

Minerva: Erza, Nala...allez vous-en.

Nala: Tu en es sûre?

Minerva: Affirmatif...je vais ramener ma sœur...allez vous en!

Nala: Bonne chance.

Elles partent laissant les deux femmes face à face.

Elena: Pourquoi toujours t'opposer à moi Minerva!

Minerva: Tu es ma grande sœur...je...je veux simplement te retrouver...

Elena: La Elena que tu connaissais n'existe plus je suis une démone maintenant!

Minerva: Mais je suis sûre que ma soeur se trouve à l'intérieur!

Elena: SILENCE!

Elle créer un phoenix de flamme.

Elena: Je maîtrise maintenant n'importe quel élément! PHOENIX DE FEU!

Son phoenix se fait écraser par la magie de territoire de Minerva, de retour sur Yuden celui-ci entend une voix.

 _Voix: Fils d'Ama m'entends-tu?_

Yuden: Hein?

Il tourne autour de lui alors qu'un dragon apparut son corps était argenté et sur son front était dessiné brillant un croissant de lune.

Yuden: Toi...un Dragon...

Les mages virent l'imposant Dragon.

Tempester: Le Dragon que Franmalt à absorber...

Torafuzar: Il fiche quoi ici?

Voix: Il a été libérée.

Ils virent apparaître devant eux Zephyr souriant Amy et Nashi reculent en le voyant, Lapis se réfugie contre sa mère.

Zephyr: Il semble que tu ne lâches pas l'affaire...Chasseur de Dragon.

Yuden se craque les doigts.

 _Dragon Lunaire: Attends...vas-tu affronter ce Démon?_

Yuden: Il s'en est prit à ma guilde et à ma famille...je vais me charger de lui...personnellement!

 _Luna: Dans ce cas accepte mon pouvoir...celui du Dragon Lunaire...Luna..._

Son esprit entre en Yuden qui dégage une lueur argenté dans son poings gauche et des flammes solaire dans son poings droit.

Zephyr: Oh tu veux te frotter à moi? Keyes...

Keyes: Oui?

Zephyr: Occupe-toi d'eux avec les autres le Chasseur de Dragons est à moi.

Keyes: Bien.

Il sépare Yuden de ses camarades avec une barrière de particule anti-magique.

Yuden: Tant mieux j'aurais pas apprécier de me faire interrompre pendant que je te botte les fesses!

Zephyr: Tu es confiant!

Yuden: Et pas qu'un peut!

Il fonce sur Zephyr souriant.

Zephyr: ZA WARUDO!

Il stoppe le temps mais Yuden utilise alors le Time-Skip de Crow qui lui permet de créer une barrière créant de léger effets de pixel dans ses flammes.

Zephyr: COMMENT?

Yuden: MANGE CA! POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON LUNAIRE!

Il frappe Zephyr en pleins dans l'abdomen lui coupant le souffle avant de le renvoyer en arrière arrêtant sa magie.

Zephyr: Comment...a t-il?

Yuden: Grâce à la magie d'un pote...maintenant je vais te faire ta fête!

Chibi arrive et vit alors la scène il rejoins Millianna et les autres.

Millianna: CHIBI!

Amy: Tu vas bien?

Chibi: Oui on a éliminer Ezer mais on a deux gros problème...

Lucy: Oui on a vue les autres Face.

Chibi: Mais y'a aussi un gros démons qui risque de ravager Fiore!

Millianna baisse le regard inquiète de la suite des événements.

Millianna: Yuden...

Du côté de Jycrain et Jellal les deux frères sont faces à Zero qui vient de balayer d'une traite Crime Sorcière.

Zero: Pitoyable regardez-vous autrefois nous les Oracion Seis faisions partit de l'Alliance Baram...tous comme Grimoire Hearth!

Hoteye: Mais nous avons vue la Lumière Zero...l'amour nous a tous changé!

Scylla: Mais ça c'est un truc qu'un gars comme toi peut pas comprendre.

Zero: Tu as raison Scylla je ne peux pas le comprendre! EPEE DES TENEBRES!

Il créer des épées d'énergie ténébreuses au-dessus de lui et les envoie sur les mages.

Hoteye: MUR DE TERRE!

Il créer un mur bloquant les épées de Zero qui claque des doigts le faisant exploser, mais Cobra sort des décombres.

Cobra: Sa c'est pour ce que tu m'as fais! POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON VENIMEUX!

Son attaque fit à peine broncher Zero qui sourit et donne un coup dans le ventre à Cobra qui fut repoussé; Azuma se trouve devant Zero.

Azuma: TERRA CLAMARE!

Son attaque se dirige droit sur Zero qui tends son bras et brise le sort d'Azuma avant de le frapper avec sa magie obscure qui touche aussi les autres mages. Jycrain et Jellal serrent les poings l'ancien Conseiller créer alors deux épées de lumière.

Jycrain: ZERO!

Il fonce sur Zero et parvient à entailler son flancs avec ses épées. Le mage démon utilisa un rayon lui transperçant l'épaule.

Jellal: JYCRAIN!

Furieux il tends ses bras.

Jellal: Que les sept étoiles te jugent...

Zero: Comment?

Il vit le visage de Jellal envahit par la haine.

Jellal: GRANDE OURSE!

Son attaque frappe Zero de plein fouet provoquant une explosion observer par les membres des autres guildes se regroupent.

Banaboster: C'était quoi?

Ichiya: Plus tard pour l'instant nous devons nous séparer et tenter de détruire les Face avant leur activations!

Hibiki: Excellent idée heureusement on a le Christina.

Eave: Mais est-ce que sa suffira?

Ren: On a pas le choix.

Banaboster: Vous avez entendue! On se sépare!

Les guildes quittent le champs de bataille alors que Zeleph et son groupe vit l'explosion et l'amalgame s'agiter.

Lahar: C'est quoi cette choses?

Eileen: Chez nous nous appelons ça la Marée Démoniaque...un amalgame de haine et de rancoeurs qui à donné vie à ces démons qui ce sont regroupé pour former cette entité démoniaque.

Zeleph: Elle sent...elle sent son créateur revenir...

Drandbalt: En attendent nous avons plusieurs milliers de Face à arrêter et ce Démon du Temps.

Zeleph: Zephyr...

Wendy: Oui...dites-nous...possède t-il une faiblesse?

Zeleph observe Wendy puis le champ de bataille et soupire.

Zeleph: Je l'ai créer pour être l'un des trois démons les plus puissant que j'ai jamais créer...

Drandbalt: Quoi c'est une blague!?

Eileen: Le Démon du Temps...Zephyr...sait-on qui il affronte?

Zephyr: Je le sens...le fils d'Ama l'affronte.

Eileen fut choqué et observe Acnologia qui approuve elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand une présence plus intense apparut dans les cieux et se posa pas très loin d'eux.

Acnologia: La voilà...

Eileen: Bahamuth...

De retour sur Jellal celui-ci vit la fumée se dissiper et laisser apparaître Zero amoché mais souriant de son attaque.

Jellal: Impossible!

Zero: Ton attaque était pitoyable...et tu te dis maître de Crime Sorcière!

Il saisit Jellal avec ses liens ténébreux et commence à le broyer avec sous les yeux de ses compagnons, Scylla glisse vers Cobra au sol tentant de se relever.

Scylla: Cobra...Cobra!

Cobra: Scylla...

Scylla: Cobra...utilise ma magie...

Cobra: Quoi?

Scylla: Ma magie...de Chasseuse de Démon...combine là avec la tienne...sauve Jellal...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing"_

Cobra saisit la main de Scylla et sent son eau de Chasseuse de Démon entrer en lui, il sert les poings et se lève son bras se parcourant d'écaille et d'un tatouage noire. Precht au sol sourit et observe Kain reprendre ses esprits.

Precht: Kain...tu peux filer un coup de mains à Cobra?

Kain: Oui...magie de Mr Maléfique: auto-renforcement Lumière!

Le corps de Cobra s'entoure de lumière Zero observe mais se couvre les yeux aveuglée.

Zero: HAAAAAA MES YEUX!

Jellal: Cobra...

Cobra: Ils font comment déjà Yuden et Natsu? Ah oui je me souviens...

Il tends son bras pour créer une puissante griffe d'eau rose mélangé à son poison, il observe Zero se ressaisir.

Zero: Tu crois avoir une chance! FLOTS DE TENEBRES!

Il envoie une marée de magie ténébreuse sur Cobra qui la déchire avec son corps gorgé de Lumière.

Zero: QUOI?

Il se prit un coup de griffe de la part de Cobra, Zero recule et vit alors plus loin une mage perdu qui observe Cobra.

Voix: Erik...

Cobra se retourne pour voir Kinana.

Cobra: Kinana!?

Zero: Je vois! EPEE DES TENEBRES!

Cobra: NOOOOOOOON!

Les épées se dirigent vers elles mais elles sont arrêtées par Midnight et Meldy se relevant.

Midnight: Désolée "père" mais on te laisseras pas touché à nos amis!

Meldy utilise sa magie pour unir tous les membres de la guilde à Cobra.

Meldy: ALLEZ COBRA!

Cobra furieux observe Zero charger une sphère de magie ténébreuses.

Zero: Je vais tous vous réduire à néant! SPHERE NEGATIVE!

Il la déploie mais Cobra tranche la magie de Zero horrifiée avant de voir la haine dans le regard du Chasseur de Dragon.

Cobra: T'AURAIS PAS DU VOULOIR T'EN PRENDRE A MA COPINE! GRIFFE AQUATIQUE DU DRAGON DEMON VENIMEUX!

Son attaque arrache une grosse partie du flancs de Zero qui crache une gerbe de sang, il recule et s'effondre au sol le sang de sa blessure se répand alors que Jellal est libérée.

Jellal: Cobra...bon travail...

Cobra sourit alors que ses compagnons lâche un soupire de soulagement, pendant ce temps la famille Fullbuster continue de se dévisager.

Silver: Bien...on va enfin voir si vous êtes enfin prêts...

Aline: On est prêts papa...

Grey: Amène-toi!

Silver sourit prêts à se battre contre ses enfants alors que dans les ruines d'une sorte d'arène non loin du champ de bataille, un portail de la Chasse s'ouvre Eredin et ses deux généraux en sortent puis des Soldats portant la roche fracturé et laissant s'échapper de la matière obscure.

Eredin: Ici sera parfait...

Les Capitaines noires arrivent via de la téléportations et s'avance.

La Tour: Notre heure est presque venu...une fois qu'ils seront là...nous lancerons la résurrection de notre maître.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Silver affronte ses enfants qui sont bien déterminée à libérer leurs père prisonnier de Keyes le Nécromancien qui lui fait face à Kai et Jubia qui sont en difficultés face à la quasi-invulnérabilité du Démon de Tartaros. Pendant ce temps Kali envoie Kyouka et Mard Gheer sur le champ de bataille pendant qu'Acnologia se prépare à l'affrontement contre Bahamuth. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Un amour au delà de la mort"**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic et merci à Breizhdragon de sa review sa fait toujours plaisir vieux je vous dit à la prochain pour la suite et la quasi fin de l'arc Tartaros tchao.**


	205. Chapitre 205: Un amour au-delà de la mor

**L'arc Tartaros arrive bientôt à son terme dans ce chapitre pendant que Grey et Aline doivent lutter contre Silver; Kai et Jubia doivent affronter Keyes le nécromancien de Tartaros. Pendant ce temps les combats contre les derniers mages de Tartaros vont débuter.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 205: Un amour au-delà de la mort.**

Dans les ruines du Plutogrim la famille Fullbuster se prépare à engager le combat contre Silver.

Silver: Alors...vous êtes prêts?

Grey observe sa soeur encore hésitante, mais lui comptait bien se battre.

Grey: Je suis prêts! MARTEAU DE GLACE!

Un immense marteau apparaît au-dessus de Silver mais il arme son poings.

Silver: POING DESTRUCTEUR DU DEMON DE GLACE!

Il fracasse le marteau de Grey avant de se tourner vers eux.

Silver: FUREUR DU DEMON DE GLACE!

Son attaque se dirige sur les deux mages qui sont prit dans le souffle, ils sentent le froid mordant plus intense que ce qu'ils ont déjà sentit.

Grey: La vache c'est quoi ce froid!

Silver: La glace de cette magie est plus intense que n'importe quel autre que vous ayez jamais vue.

Aline se reprend.

Aline: BOUCLIER DE GLACE!

Son bouclier bloque l'attaque de Silver et permet à elle et Grey de souffler.

Grey: Aline...

Il voyait que sa sœur tremblait et refusait d'affronter leurs père.

Grey: Hé Aline...

Aline: Je peux pas...je peux pas faire ça Grey...

Grey: Je sais mais écoute...papa...papa est mort tu le sais...tu l'as vue.

Aline: Mais...peut-être...peut-être qu'il a survécu...on ne...

Silver: Non Aline...je suis belle et bien mort à cause de Déliora...

Aline: Quoi?

Silver: Je suis mort en même temps que votre mère...

Aline: Mais alors...

Silver: Si vous voulez savoir le reste vous allez devoir m'affronter!

Il brise le bouclier de glace d'Aline et les balayent avec sa magie de glace, Grey observe Silver prêts à se battre mais Aline restait immobile.

Grey: OK...dans ce cas c'est moi que tu vas affronter!

Silver: Tu penses pouvoir le faire seule? Tu es beaucoup trop sûre de toi!

Aline observe son père et son frère prêts à se battre pendant ce temps Jubia et Kai sont face à Keyes.

Kai: Allez on se charge de lui Jubia!

Keyes: Deux âmes dont l'histoire est tragiques...elles sont liées à la votre.

Kai: De quoi il parles?

Jubia compris les paroles de Keyes.

Jubia: Grey-sama...

Keyes: Grey Fullbuster...et Aline Fullbuster...leur histoire...est si touchante! Mais seront-ils capables de mettre fin à l'histoire de leurs père?

Jubia est choqué alors que Kai fonce sur lui ses griffes d'eau sortit.

Kai: FERME-LA!

Il attaque Keyes mais son corps se déforme à chaque assaut.

Keyes: C'est inutile!

Il projette ses particules formant des poings sur Kai qui fut frapper de plein fouet; Jubia concentre son eau.

Jubia: GEYSERS!

Elle projette un puissant jets d'eau dispersant les particules démoniaque; Kai est à genoux est observe Gajeel et Natsu devant Tempester et Torafuzar.

Gajeel: Alors la salamandre on se les fait en duo?

Natsu: Et comment!

Les deux se jettent sur les démons de Tartaros.

Tempester: Vous êtes vraiment idiots! TORNADE DE FEU!

Une tornade de feu engouffre Natsu faisant sourire le Démon qui le vit ressortir en aspirant ses flammes.

Tempester: COMMENT?

Natsu: Le feu sa marche pas sur moi pauvre débile! POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il frappe Tempester qui recule face à l'impact mais Torafuzar menace d'écraser Natsu avant d'être lui aussi repoussé par Gajeel le frappant avec un pilonne.

Gajeel: Reste concentré sur ton adversaire abruti! LAME DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Il attaque Torafuzar qui se prit l'assaut et recule aux côtés de son camarades.

Torafuzar: Ces deux-là risquent d'être plus compliqué...

Tempester: Zephyr où se trouve Kyouka et Mard Gheer?

Zephyr est concentré sur son combat mais lâche un sourire.

Zephyr: J'ai envoyé Kyouka défendre le Président...quand à Mard Gheer disons qu'il attend patiemment ses prochains ordres. Kali quand à elle est aller voir des sirènes.

Yuden est surpris du côté de Mermaid Heel Kagura et ses compagnons arrivent devant un mur d'obsidienne leurs bloquant le passage. Mirajane pas très loin vit la scène elles furent bloqué dans une arène faite d'obsidienne.

Mirajane: Oh non Kagura et Mermaid Heel.

Jackal: Sa doit être Kali...elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour évincer Kyouka et Mard Gheer.

Lisanna: OK...mais nous on fait quoi?

Elfman: On doit se regrouper et trouver Warren.

Lamy: Oui mais où le Cube était immense et le champ de ruine n'arrange rien.

Mirajane: On doit les retrouver...ensemble on a peut-être une chance d'arrêter Face...

Dans l'arène d'obsidienne Kagura vit Kali perché souriante.

Kali: Kagura Mikazuchi...toi et ta guilde me taper sur le système! Une guilde entièrement féminine qui a déjà éliminer un paquet de mes semblables.

Kagura: Si tu sais que je suis va t-en vite avant que ma lame ne mette fin à ta misérable petite vie!

Kali sourit alors que du slim s'extirpe du sol et forme des mains crochue dont les ongles sont de l'obsidienne.

Kali: Je préfère resté et te taillé en pièce!

Flare: Elle est confiante...

Kagura: Millianna est resté auprès d'Amy...on va devoir faire sans elle.

Une des mains manque de s'écraser sur Risley mais la toile d'Arana emprisonne la main, permettant alors à Risley de l'exploser avec sa magie .

Risley: Whou merci Arana.

Arana: De rien...mais je pense qu'elle en a pas finit.

En effet la main se reforme à partir du slim présent, kali sourit avant de se lancer sur Kagura ses neuf queue de slim sortit Kagura bloque la substance corossive et repousse la démone.

Kali: Impressionnant mais tu vas bientôt connaître le sommeil doux de la mort.

Kagura: Je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir venger mon frère Simon!

D'un autre côté Sting s'arrête brusquement ce que Rogue remarque.

Rogue: Sting?

Il observe son ami observant en direction de Minerva.

Rogue: Sting?

Sting: Cette odeur...Rogue...il est là!

Rogue ne comprit pas de quoi parler son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son odeur.

Rogue: Quoi...non c'est pas vrai!

Sting: J'aurais espérer qu'il serait mort mais apparemment il est bien vivant...

Rufus: Sting?

Sting: Rufus! Toi, Orga, Yukino, Frosch et Lector aller retrouver Fairy Tail!

Yukino: Rogue?

Rogue: Sa ira Yukino...on doit simplement aller chercher quelqu'un...

Elle comprit alors qu'ils partent se rassembler avec Fairy Tail; Erza et Nala croise dans leurs chemins la route de Luxus.

Erza: LUXUS!

Luxus vit Erza.

Luxus: Erza vous allez bien?

Erza: Sa pourrait aller les nouvelles?

Angel: Ivan est mort...

Nala observe Angel le bras encore taché de sang et comprit.

Nala: Vous savez où sont les autres?

Ruby: Non...mais si vous voulez Adam et moi pouvons tenter de localiser Lily et les autres?

Erza: Bonne idée pendant ce temps on doit localiser le centre de commande de Face et l'arrêter.

Angel: OK...mais je m'inquiète pour Elfman et les autres...il a dut démolir le QG et...

Un mur explose prêts d'eux dévoilant le groupe de Gildarts composé de Cana et du reste de la guilde.

Warren: Vous voilà!

Cana: Vous allez bien?

Nala: Sa vas mais on doit localiser le centre de contrôle.

Gildarts: Les autres guildes tentent de démolir les Face déjà sortit mais...selon les infos de plusieurs membre de Tartaros il y en aura plus de 3000.

Bixrow: La vache 3000 Face à travers Fiore...

Luxus: Mirajane vous savez où elle est?

Cana: On l'a vue avec des membres de Tartaros qui nous ont rejoins. Elle va bien ils tentent eux aussi d'atteindre le centre de commandement.

Erza: Alors allons-y...mais attendez le maître?

Makarof se trouve dans les sous-sols de Fairy Tail il observe l'immense lacrima enfermant le corps de Mavis.

Makarof: Je n'ai pas le choix...les forces qu'on affronte sont trop puissantes...et mes enfants ont déjà trop combattu...

Voix: Tout ira bien Makarof.

Makarof vit Mavis se tenant derrière lui.

Mavis: Mon frère et ses amis...nous devons croire en eux...ils y arriveront.

Makarof: En êtes-vous sûre?

Mavis: Oui...et le temps n'est plus une question...il est déjà sur le champ de bataille...Darkness va renaître dans quelques minutes...

Makarof observe Mavis qui ferme ses yeux pour entendre la voix de sa mère.

 _Amaterasu: Mavis...l'instant approche...il arrive..._

 _Mavis: Je sais...mais Yuden est occupé avec..._

 _Amaterasu: Je sais...et la souffrance qui l'attend sera encore très intense..._

 _Mavis: Est-ce réellement nécessaire?_

 _Amaterasu: Malheureusement...oui...c'est pour ça que j'en paierais le prix..._

Puis plus rien de retour sur le champ de bataille Grey continue de lutter contre son père sous les yeux d'Aline; Grey observe Silver tendre ses bras.

Silver: ETREINTE DU DEMON DE GLACE!

Des spirales de glace fonce sur Grey qui les évite et pose sa main au sol.

Grey: PATINOIRE OLYMPIQUE!

Il fonce ensuite sur Silver qui vit son fils créer une lame de glace.

Grey: EXCALIBUR!

Il frappe Silver avec mais la lame se brise au contacte du bras de Silver.

Silver: Désolée fiston mais la glace ne fonctionne pas sur moi!

Grey: Merde!

Il recule réfléchissant à sa prochaine offensive et observe Aline se relevant.

Grey: Aline?

Aline: Je...je ne peux pas te laisser combattre seul...

Silver sourit devant la prise de conscience de sa fille, qui créer des épées de glace et les envoient sur Silver qui les bloquent mais sent la force de sa fille.

Silver: Par mal...finalement vous pouvez peut-être y arrivé...

Aline s'approche de Grey qui observe sa soeur déterminée.

Grey: OK on va vraiment se donner à fond.

Silver: Alors venez je vous attends!

Grey: Allez Aline on fonce!

Les deux attaquent leurs père avec leurs magie de glace mais Silver les repoussent, et tend son bras.

Silver: CROC DU DEMON DE GLACE!

Une mâchoire de glace apparaît et menace d'écraser les deux Fullbuster; Aline créer des aigles de glace.

Aline: AIGLE DE GLACE!

Silver les balayent avec sa magie.

Silver: Inutile la glace ne fonctionne pas sur moi.

Grey: Ah ouais...CANON DE GLACE!

Il créer un canon qui tire des projectiles de Silver qui se les prit, il vit alors qu'il s'agissait de roche.

Silver: De la roche!

Grey: T'es peut-être insensible à la glace mais pas à la roche!

Silver lâche un sourire avant de se remettre de l'assaut.

Silver: Ouais...bien joué...

Grey: J'aimerais que tu me réponde sur un point...est-ce que c'est toi qui à laissé les indications sur l'emplacement de votre QG?

Silver sourit à son fils.

Silver: Tu as pigé...

Grey: Pourquoi?

Silver: Pour ça va falloir faire beaucoup mieux que ça! RUGISSEMENT DU DEMON DE GLACE!

Son souffle frappe les deux Fullbuster unissant leurs forces contre leurs père qui pensa.

 _Silver : Je sais que vous pouvez le faire les enfants._

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Black Archbishop Keyes"_

Jubia et Kai sont quand à eux encore en trains d'affronter Keyes qui riait devant les tentatives des deux mages pour l'atteindre.

Keyes: Comme c'est mignon...on dirait que Silver nous ait aussi trahit pour ses enfants.

Torafuzar: Quoi?

Tempester: Les traîtres ne manque pas...

Jubia: Silver...

Keyes: Oui...Silver Fullbuster.

Kai: Leurs père...qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui?

Keyes: Ce que je sais? Je suis celui qui écrit son histoire!

Jubia: Ecrire son histoire?

Kai: C'est quoi encore ces conneries?

Keyes: Chaque être humain à une histoire qu'il écrit...mon but et de continuer une histoire qui c'est achevé prématurément...celle de Silver est tellement intérréssante...mort à cause de Déliora...mais qui ignore encore tellement de choses...

Kai observe Keyes et ses particules démoniaques qui se glissent dans son dos et créer une main squelettique géante.

Jubia: Nébuleuse Aquatique!

Son attaque dissipe la main squelette mais permet à Keyes d'attraper Jubia avec ses liens.

Kai: JUBIA!

Gajeel et Natsu observent le combat choqué mais permettent à leurs adversaires de prendre l'avantage.

Lucy: NATSU!

Natsu: Luce...va te mettre à l'abris avec Nashi...

Nashi: Pa...

Keyes: Je ne crois pas!

Ses particules empêche Millianna et Lucy de s'en aller; Yuden lui bloque un autre assaut de Zephyr pour voir la scène.

Yuden: Millianna...Amy!

Zephyr: On dirait qu'elles compte pour toi Dragon...

Yuden: La ferme...les salauds comme toi ne mérites pas de vivre!

Zephyr: Oh tu crois ça? Pourtant c'est grâce à des salauds comme moi que les choses avances! Une fois que j'aurais déverrouiller END j'absorberais sa puissance...et je deviendrais le Démon ultime! ZA WARUDO!

Il stop le temps et envoie ses dagues sur Yuden les évitant toutes et engage un autre échange de coups, Keyes lui sert son étreinte sur Jubia prisonnière.

Keyes: Une histoire qui risque de s'achever...

Jubia: Jubia...a comprit...tu es...un Nécromancien...comme le Baron...

Kai est choqué comme Lucy et Millianna.

Lucy: Un Nécromancien?

Keyes: Oh tu es perspicace...

Kai: Alors...tu fais revenir les morts...

Keyes: Exacte j'ai expérimenter sur tellement d'être d'humains pour percé les secrets de la vie et de la mort, ses secrets pourrait nous donner une idée sur l'immortalité de Darkness.

Kai: Darkness est immortelle...mais en quoi ramener les morts répondrais à cette question?

Keyes: L'immortalité à différentes formes prenez l'exemple de Zeleph son immortalité lui viens d'une malédiction lancé par Ankserahm. Celle des Dieux l'est de manière logique...mais Darkness étant le premier née d'Athalia la créatrice...d'où lui vient son immortalité? Et l'a-t-il encore malgré que son âme son brisé? Voyez ces questions permettrait à Zeleph de gagner contre Darkness!

Jubia: Mais vous...vous ne valez pas mieux que lui...au lieux de s'entraider...vous...vous ne faites qu'aggraver la situation.

Keyes: Tu ne comprends pas...nous autres démons sommes nées pour vaincre Darkness! Chacun d'entre nous...alors dominez une race aussi insignifiante que la votre est du gâteau!

Kai observe sa camarade être peloté par les tentacules de particules démoniaque; dans un autre coin Elena et Minerva sont toutes les deux en pleins combat.

Minerva: I RAAGD!

Elle frappe sa sœur en pleins dans le visage mais celle-ci tends ses bras.

Elena: POINTE DE ROCHE!

Elle créer des pointes de rocher qui flotte dans les airs et l'envoie sur Minerva qui bloque son assaut avant de retourner à la confrontation physique avec elle, les deux se regardent.

Minerva: Elena...reprend-toi je sais que tu n'es pas mauvaise!

Elena: Tais-toi...je t'ai déjà dit que la Elena qui tu connaissais est morte et enterré!

Minerva: Non...je suis sûre que ma sœur est là...quelque part...

Elena vit les yeux de sa sœur mais détourne le regard, elle recule en se tenant la tête.

Elena: Pourquoi...pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te tuer...

Minerva: Elena...regarde en toi...je sais...je sais que la sœur...qui m'a protégée...et appris la magie...est là quelque part!

Elena se tient le crâne alors qu'une voix forte qui leurs donna des frissons résonne.

Voix: TOUTES LES DEUX DES FAIBLES!

Elles virent leurs père Jienma sortir des débris son corps portant des marques sombres sur l'intégralité de son corps; des écailles de dragons sortit et aussi une entaille cicatrisé sur son torse.

Minerva: C'est pas vrai...

Elena: Non...

Jienma: Elena tu es redevenu une faible! Quand à toi Minerva tu es la honte de la famille Orlando!

Il tends sa main chargé de magie de Dragon maléfique mais Elena en voyant sa sœur menacé décide d'agir et entaille le bras de Jienma avec de l'obsidienne qu'elle lui envoie dessus.

 _"Fin OST"_

Elena: Ne la touche pas tu entends!

Minerva: Grande sœur...

Jienma: Quel déception...à croire que tous ce que je t'es fais ne t'as pas mis les idées en place!

Elena: C'est justement à cause de toi que je suis devenu telle que je suis...et je ne regrette pas de mourir en ayant put enfin te tenir tête!

Jienma: Dans ce cas adieux! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON BENEFIQUE!

Minerva: ELENA!

Elena ferme les yeux prêts à se prendre l'assaut de Jienma mais l'impacte n'eut pas lieux, elle fut extirpé de la zone de l'attaque par deux mages qui viennent de faire leur entrée en ouvrant ses yeux elle fut surprise.

Elena: Sting...Rogue!

Minerva: Sting!

Sting: Désolée Elena...mais tu vas rentrer avec nous...on a plein de chose à se dire...et Yukino...voudrait bien pouvoir voir votre vrai visage.

Elena est surprise alors que Jienma observe les Dragons Jumeaux.

Jienma: Vous!

Sting dépose Elena et se tourne vers Jienma.

Sting: Hé Rogue...sa te dirais pas qu'on en termine avec lui...

Rogue: Avec grand plaisir...

Jienma: Vous deux...vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait...

De retour sur Narcis celui-ci sent Jienma.

Narcis: Hmm Jienma entre dans le combat alors qu'Ivan et Zero sont morts...c'est rageant...mais au moins il a du potentielle.

Crow évite les assauts de son double qui finit par l'envoyer au sol, Crow se tient la tête douloureuse la voix de Darkness murmurant dans son esprit.

 _Darkness: Skâtu da (Viens à moi)!_

Crow grogne de douleurs sous les yeux de Shinroi et Yuki.

Yuki: Crow...

Crow: Non...sort de ma tête!

 _Darkness: Nârdubulab shahk (Obéi à ton maître)._

Crow se tient la tête en hurlant avant de disparaître en nuée de corbeau pour s'éloigner, Narcis sourit et se tourne vers le couple.

Narcis: Je vais maintenant me charger de vous.

Il créer un miroir qui charge de l'énergie mais celui-ci éclate pour laisser se tenir face à lui Raven et Ayumi.

Narcis: Encore vous...

Raven: Maman, Papa...essayer de le rattraper...

Yuki: Raven...

Raven: Je me charge de lui...

Ayumi: Je suis avec toi...

Raven sourit à son ami alors qu'elles se tiennent prêtes.

Narcis: Je vais adorer faire revivre vos pires cauchemars.

Yuki et Shinroi décident de s'en aller Yuki ouvre un portail, ils arrivent loin du champ de bataille devant.

Shinroi: Je sens...l'énergie d'Acnologia...on doit le rejoindre et vite.

Yukl: Mais Crow!

Shinroi soupire.

Shinroi: Je crains...que le sceau ne ce soit brisé Yuki...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Absolute Zero"_

Yuki est horrifiée des paroles de Shinroi alors que l'énergie négative continue de se rassembler dans le lieux, du côté de Grey et Aline le frère et la soeur sont encore face à leurs père eux comme lui portent les marques du dure combat.

Silver: Allez me dites pas que c'est tout ce que vous avez? Je vais vous montrez de quoi je suis capable!

D'un coup sur le sol l'intégralité du sol se mit à geler tout autour d'eau emprisonnant les débris sous de la glace rose.

Aline: Tout a gelée!

Silver: Exacte...c'est comme ça que j'ai gelée le Village du Soleil.

Grey repense alors à un truc et sourit, il touche la glace.

Grey: Ouais...mais y'a un hic avec ta magie si tu veux mon avis...

Silver: Ah oui et quoi?

Grey: Tu peux pas te régénérer en absorbant ta propre glace...c'est comme pour les Chasseur de Dragon!

Silver est surpris Aline comprit elle pose sa main sur le sol.

Aline: Alors c'est donc ça...

Silver: Bravo...mais tu oublies que je suis toujours insensible à la glace!

Grey observe sa sœur qui comprit elle approuve.

Grey: Peut-être...mais je vais tous donner pour te vaincre sa tu peux me faire confiance.

il créer des lame de glace courbée sur ses avants-bras alors que Silver tends ses bras.

Silver: Epée du Chasseur de Démon: KUTONESHIRIKA!

Il créer alors une longue épée de glace son manche gravée de symbole, sa lame est elle aussi parcourut de symbole et de caractère.

Silver: Allez fiston...donnons-nous à fond...

Grey: C'est partit!

Les deux s'affrontent dans un duel sans merci la lame de Silver touche les deux morceau de glace de Grey, qui évite ses assauts et parvient à lui entailler l'épaule. Silver repousse son fils avec son pouvoir de glace en faisant sortir des pic du sol, avant de foncer sur Grey pour lui entaille le flanc mais le mage de Fairy Tail parvient à entailler le ventre de son père.

Silver: C'est bien mais va falloir faire mieux! ARMURE DU CHASSEUR DE DEMON DE GLACE!

Il revêt une armure de glace rose et repart à l'assaut.

Grey: C'est une plaisanterie!

Silver: Ne me dits pas que tu as peur! Tout ton entraînement et vos précieuses paroles ne serait que du vent!

D'un coup puissant de son épée il envoie Grey au sol, celui-ci roule sur plusieurs mètre.

Silver: Alors...c'est donc ça...le fruit de l'entrainement d'Ul?

Grey est surpris d'entendre le nom de son ancien maître.

Silver: J'ai lue dans vos pensés...je sais...je sais ce que vous avez endurée...mais si vous ne parvenez pas à vous absoudre de votre passé...vous ne parviendrez pas à vaincre Caranthir.

Grey: Caranthir?

Silver: A croire que vous ne pourrez pas me vaincre...

Grey sourit son père le remarque.

Grey: C'est là que tu te goures...A TOI ALINE!

Il s'écarte alors que Silver vit sa fille son bras recouvert de glace formant un gantelet, dans sa main un boulet en acier.

Silver: QUOI MAIS LE SOL EST GELEE ET...

Aline: J'ai enlevé la glace...du Village...c'est facile en fait...

Silver sourit.

Silver: Je suis fière de toi ma puce...

Aline eu une larme sur la joue.

Aline: Merci papa...

Elle envoie le boulet en acier qui transperce Silver et brise son armure, Grey arrive face à lui ses lames devenue rouge.

Grey: DANCE DES SEPT SABRES DE GLACE!

Il entaille le corps de son père qui finit par retomber lourdement au sol un sourire au lèvre.

Silver: Vous avez réussie...je suis fière de vous...

Aline s'approche en larme et tremblante.

Silver: Vous pouvez...m'achever à présent...

Aline sert les poings et hurle à plein poumons.

Aline: SA PAS QUESTION! TU NOUS DOIS DES REPONSES! POURQUOI TU ES LA! POURQUOI TU VEUX MOURIR!?

Grey: Aline...

Aline: REPOND!

Silver sent la douleurs dans la voix de sa fille.

Silver: Je suis...un mort-vivant...

Ils sont choqué d'entendre leurs père.

Silver: Je suis un être ramené à la vie à cause de la nécromancie...le mage Keyes...il m'a ramené à la vie après ma mort...il voulait connaître les secrets de l'immortalité...pour arrêter Darkness...

grey: Quoi c'est des conneries!

Silver: Ils ont crus qu'ils perceraient la méthode que Darkness utilise pour régénérer ses blessures...mais la frustration de ne pas trouver les ont forcé à utiliser Face dans l'espoir de réveiller END...et l'utiliser pour renforcer Zephyr...

Aline: Alors...

Silver: Oui...je suis mort...il y a des années à cause de Déliora...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Guild Memories"_

Il sert les poings les larmes lui arrivent aux yeux en se rappelant des flammes et des morts tout autour de lui avant de succomber, mais surtout ce qui a précédée l'arriver de Déliora.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Silver se balade dans la rue avec sa famille Mika sa femme avait les cheveux noire coiffé et attaché en queue de cheval, ses yeux bleue avait fait fondre son coeur. Il tenait son fils Grey par la main alors que Mika avait Aline dans ses bras._

 _Silver: Alors fiston sa te dirait qu'on aille à la fête foraine? Il paraît qu'il y a un magicien ambulant._

 _Grey: Ouais sa serait trop cool!_

 _Aline: Papa...je pourrais avoir une glace?_

 _Silver: Je ne sais pas demande à ta mère._

 _Mika: Bien sûre ma chérie on ira tous manger une glace._

 _Ils rirent de bons cœur quand une explosion se produisit ils sont soufflé et propulsé en arrière, Silver vit alors des cadavres jonchant la rue et des gens fuyant._

 _Mika: Que se passe t-il?_

 _Un grognement attire son attention et ils virent le puissant Déliora saccageant leurs villes._

 _Silver: MIKA VA T-EN!_

 _Grey: Papa!_

 _Il suit sa famille mais Déliora tire un rayon faisant exploser la rue dans le sens où ils vont, Silver vit la créature s'approcher._

 _Aline: Maman...j'ai peur..._

 _Silver vit alors une ruelle étroite._

 _Silver: Les enfants! Passez par là._

 _Il désigne la ruelle._

 _Grey: Mais et vous..._

 _Mika: Ecoutez votre père!_

 _Grey prit Aline par la main et ensemble rejoigne le petit espace._

 _Mika: Grey...Papa...et maman vous aime..._

 _Silver: Tu prendras soin de ta soeur...promets-le moi mon fils..._

 _Grey les larmes aux yeux comme Aline fit oui de la tête et s'en va alors que Silver vit Mika être prit par Déliora._

 _Silver: MIKA!_

 _Mika: SILVER!_

 _Silver sent alors quelque chose le transpercer il vit une épée sortant de son ventre, derrière lui un Soldat de la Chasse Sauvage accompagnant le mage Caranthir._

 _Caranthir: Déliora...THROKH (Mange)._

 _Déliora dévora Mika sous les yeux de Silver qui retombe lourdement au sol son sang se répandant, Caranthir s'approche et prit son visage dans sa main._

 _Caranthir: Tes enfants ont péris..._

 _Silver avant de sombrer dans le coma eu une vive douleurs lui traversant le coeur, il retombe au sol et rend son dernier soupir. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Silver: J'ai...j'ai toujours pensé...

Il se redresse en larme et s'avance vers ses enfants.

Silver: J'ai toujours pensé...que je vous avait perdue ce jour-là...

Grey et Aline prennent leurs père dans leurs bras Aline pleurant dans son épaule, Grey sanglotant contre lui.

Grey: Papa...

Silver: Je suis fière de toi Grey...tu as...tu as bien prit soin de ta soeur...et je suis heureux que vous ayez trouvé quelqu'un...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-The Black Archbishop Keyes"._

Les Fullbuster partage ce moment pendant que les amants du frère et la soeur sont en difficultées face à Keyes qui envoi une nouvelle fois Kai au sol avec sa magie tout en torturant Jubia.

Kai: LÂCHE-LA!

Keyes: Encore une histoire qui va se terminer prématurément...ensuite je la ramènerais et l'utiliserait comme bon me semble!

Jubia: Jubia...N'EST PAS UNE MARIONETTE!

Elle déploie sa magie d'eau qui découpe les liens de Keyes qui vit la magicienne rejoindre Kai.

Kai: Sa vas?

Jubia: Oui...mais Jubia...ne sait pas comment le battre...

Keyes: Je suis indestructible...l'histoire parfaite! Je ne mourrais jamais!

Les deux se relèvent blessé de la confrontation et se mettent à entendre la voix de Silver dans leurs têtes.

 _Silver: Hé vous deux...c'est vous qui êtes les amants de mes gosses?_

Jubia rougit comme Kai.

Kai: Heu...ouais...mais attendez...Silver?

Jubia: Monsieur Fullbuster...

 _Silver: Vous devez faire vite...Keyes est un nécromancien...il contrôle le corps du Président pour activer Face si il y parvient plus rien n'empêcheras Darkness de régner sur ce monde._

Kai: On veut bien...mais...si...si on le tue alors...

Jubia: Vous...disparaîtrez...

 _Silver: (soupir) Je sais...mais je sais aussi que mes enfants sauront se débrouiller...alors acceptez ma dernière requête...comme mon approbation...pour être avec ma fille et mon fils...Libérez-moi...s'il vous plaît._

Les deux restent un moment sur place permettant à Keyes de les encercler et les saisir avec ses liens.

Keyes: Oh que des mots Silver! Mais leurs histoires s'achèvent ici comme la tienne!

Kai: Que...

Lucy: NON JUBIA! KAI!

Gajeel et Natsu veulent les aider mais Tempester déploie une tempête de sable les empêchant d'approcher.

Tempester: Sa ne se fait pas d'interrompre un combat!

Gajeel: Sale enfoirée...

Lena: KAI!

Levy: Non...

Kai et Jubia se font alors absorber par Keyes qui ne laisse derrière lui que le bonnet de Jubia, les mages sont horrifiées Yuden vit la scène alors que Zephyr rit.

Zephyr: Deux de moins...

Yuden furieux sert les poings qui s'enflamme sa fille pleure contre sa mère, comme Nashi alors que Keyes rit.

Keyes: L'amour...est toujours ce qui mets fin aux belles histoires...maintenant c'est à...

Il sent alors à l'intérieur de lui la présence des deux mages alors que ses compagnons virent son corps être parcourut de spasme.

Keyes: Que...

Voix: Tu rêves!

Les mages virent les spasmes de Keyes qui continue de se propager au points de forcer Keyes à lâcher son sceptre grognant de douleurs.

Tempester: Que se passe t-il?

Torafuzar: Quelque chose de mal...

 _"Fin OST"_

A l'intérieur de Keyes; Kai et Jubia concentre leurs magies aquatique qui fit gonfler le corps de Keyes.

Kai: L'amour n'a jamais mis fin aux histoire! Elle les embellies!

Jubia: L'amour est un liens qui unis Grey-sama et Aline à leurs pères.

Keyes: Non...ils...ils utilisent leurs magies...en moi...impossible...

Kai: T'as osé touché au père de ma Aline!

Jubia: Jubia n'accepteras pas que monsieur Fullbuster souffre d'avantage!

Keyes continue de gonfler sous les yeux des mages.

Jubia: Leurs liens...leurs liens...

Keyes grogne alors que son corps se fissure.

Kai: LEURS LIENS EST CE QUI LES RENDS PLUS FORT! C'EST CE QU'ON RESSENT POUR ALINE ET GREY! ET TOUS NOS CAMARADES DE FAIRY TAIL!

Keyes grogne une dernière fois avant d'exploser sous les yeux de tous laissant sortir Kai et Jubia blessé de l'expérience, Kai est torse nue le corps couvert de bleu la respiration haletante tandis que Jubia est en larmes.

Jubia: L'AMOUR EST UN SENTIMENT QUI SE PARTAGE AU-DELA DE LA MORT!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Goodbye Igneel_

Les particules démoniaque s'évaporent libérant l'accès à tous les mages, Lucy et Millianna virent les deux mages en larmes. Au sol ce qui reste de Keyes commence à s'évaporer.

Keyes: Mon histoire...mon histoir...

Il disparut sous les yeux de ses compagnons alors que Zephyr eu une mine horrifiée.

Zephyr: Keyes...a...été battu!

Lena et Lily virent Kai se mettre à genoux sanglotant les larmes tombant au sol.

Kai: Aline...je te...je te...demande pardon...

Jubia: Grey-sama...Grey-sama...

Les deux entendent la voix de Silver soulagée.

 _Silver: Vous l'avez fait...merci du fond du cœur..._

Kai et Jubia lève la tête en larme Kai se relève sanglotant.

Kai: Silver...je...

 _Silver: Sa ira...grâce à vous deux...je...je peux enfin avancer...vous avez aussi stopper Face...merci. Je ne vous demanderais qu'une dernière choses...prenez soin de mes enfants...ayez une vie longue et heureuse..._

Kai et Jubia pleure à chaude larme.

Jubia: Jubia...vous le promets...

Kai: Je veillerais sur elle...jusqu'à ma mort!

Du côté d'Aline et Grey les deux se trouvaient devant une traînée de lumière bleuté qui s'élève dans les cieux, Aline sanglote mais tente de reprendre sur elle.

Aline: Adieu Papa...

Grey: Repose en paix...avec maman, Ul...et Ulia...veille...sur elles...

Le visage souriant de Silver leur apparut avant d'apparaître sous forme d'esprit derrière eux.

 _Silver: Je te le promets...en attendant je vous laisse vous occupez du reste...si j'ai appris la magie de Chasseur de Démon c'est dans un seul but...Caranthir...c'est le mage qui a créer Déliora...et cette magie est la seule capable de le terrasser. Ce pouvoir...je vous le lègue..._

Aline sert les poings comme Grey.

Aline: Je t'aime papa...

Silver se retourne vers eux avant de disparaître et lâchez ces derniers mots.

 _Silver: Moi aussi ma puce...je suis tellement fière de vous..._

Aline fit apparaître son tatouage comme Grey déterminée.

Aline: On tuera Caranthir...

Grey: Et on te vengera...compte sur nous!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Kali se heurte à la force de Kagura alors que Jienma affronte Sting et Rogue; la Marée parvient à se libérer alors que la prophétie finie par se produire. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Renaissance"**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic et je vous donne rendez vous dans le prochain chapitre marquant l'arriver du mal ultime tchao.**


	206. Chapitre 206: Renaissance

**L'arc Tartaros arrive bientôt à sa conclusions les derniers combats se poursuivent; alors que Sting et Rogue en finissent avec le passé de Sabertooth. Erza et Nala retrouve leurs compagnons pour en finir avec Face au moment où la prophétie arrive à son termes, Raven et Ayumi sont confronté à la forme la plus dangereuse de Narcis.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 206: Renaissance.**

Erza et son groupe finissent par rejoindre celui de Mirajane.

Erza: Mirajane!

Mirajane: Erza...

Elle vit alors les trois démons de Tartaros mais Lisanna la rassure.

Lisanna: Sa ira les filles...ils sont de notre côtés.

Seilah: Je ne sens plus l'énergie de Keyes...

Lamy: Sa veut dire...que...

Seilah: Face a été arrêtée!

Sur place le corps du Président gît au sol sans vie.

Erza: Alors nous l'avons remportée...

Voix: N'en soit pas si sûre Scarlette!

Ils virent Kyouka arriver souriante.

Erza: Kyouka!

Seilah: Non...ce n'est pas elles...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Nine Demons Gate Hell"_

Ils observent Seilah alors qu'elle se transforme pour laisser apparaître ses longs cheveux verdâtre.

Kyouka/Kali: Sa faisait un baille vous deux...depuis que votre petit copain m'a envoyé dans le Nirvana le faisant exploser!

Nala comprit qui était leur interlocutrice.

Nala: Kali!

Kyouka/Kali: Ravie de voir que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée...comment le pourriez-vous?

Erza: Qu'est-ce que tu manigances? Face a était désactivée tu ne gagneras pas!

Kyouka/Kali: C'est là que tu te trompes Keyes à eu la brillante idée de transférer les codes d'activations sur moi et Kyouka...

Jackal: QUOI!

Kyouka/Kali: C'est exacte si vous voulez l'arrêter il faudra nous tuer toutes les deux!

Erza observe Kyouka puis Seilah serrant les poings.

Seilah: Ceux-ci est...

Elle est alors incapable de parler ils virent Kyouka souriante.

Kyouka/Kali: Regarder moi ce pouvoir incroyable...d'un simple mouvement je t'empêche de parler! Et d'un autre...j'intensifie votre douleurs!

Une lueur rouge entoure tous les mages alors que du slim sort des interstice des murs, et frappe chaque mage qui ressent une douleur insupportable. Erza et Nala bloque les attaques et observe Kyouka souriante.

Jackal: La vache...elle à bien joué son coup...avec Kyouka...elle peut nous rendre incapable de nous battre...

Kyouka/Kali: Jackal. Toi Seilah et Lamy avait osé nous trahir!

Jackal: Toi...Zephyr...et Narcis...êtes qu'une bande de pauvre malade!

Elfman: Attends...combien d'entre vous êtes gentils?

Lamy: Tempester et Torafusar...sa fait un moment qu'ils n'agissent plus comme avant...

Kyouka/Kali: Keyes a bien fait de nous prévenir qu'ils risquaient de devenir des renégats! Mais je me suis occupé de ce léger détails!

Sur place les deux démons se tiennent le cou brûlant.

Torafuzar: AH mon cou...

Tempester: Qu'est-ce donc que...ça!

Gajeel et Natsu virent leurs adversaire se tordre de douleurs.

Gajeel: Tu sais ce qui se passe toi?

Natsu: Non...

Les deux se redresse une lueur sombre dans leurs regards, Lucy et Millianna se lève pour tenter de s'éloigner mais des dagues bloquent leurs chemins. Elles virent Zephyr souriant de manière sadique.

Zephyr: Vous n'allez pas déjà nous quitter on commence tous juste à s'amuser!

Happy: Il est malade ce type!

Plus en arrière Polyussica et Yajima décide de s'éloigner alors que Natsu et Yuden regardent avec haine le mage de Tartaros.

Natsu: TOI! JE...

Kai: Natsu...

Natsu observe Kai s'avancer vers Tempester et poser une main sur son épaule.

Kai: Je me charge de lui...va avec Yuden bottez les fesses de Zephyr!

Natsu: Quoi?

Lucy: Kai!

Lena: Dis pas n'importe quoi tu es salement blessé!

Kai: Lena...j'aimerais que toi...et les autres conduisiez Jubia en sécurité...Grey me ferais la peaux si je laissais sa copine mourir.

Jubia était allongé sur le sol inconsciente.

Lily: Sa ira pour vous?

Kai: Mais oui...on viens de pulvériser la moitié de leurs effectifs...alors ces deux guignols...

Lena: Bien...mais soit prudent OK.

Gajeel: Creuvette...je veux que tu les suives.

Torafusar: Vous n'irez nulle part!

Un mur d'eau obscure émerge du sol empêchant les exceeds et les mages de s'en aller, ils virent Torafusar souriant.

Torafusar: Il est temps que je dévoile le potentielles de ces deux idiots!

Yuden reconnus le timbre mais c'est Zephyr qui apporta la réponse.

Zephyr: Ma chère Kali est-ce bien nécessaire?

Torafusar/Kali: Nous avons encore 10 minutes et Face sera activé!

Zephyr: Les retenir 10 minutes choses facile.

Kai: QUOI?! Mais Keyes...et le président...

Tempester/Kali: A eu le temps de transférer tous les codes à moi et Kyouka! C'est échec et mat Fairy Tail!

Millianna: Non...il doit y avoir un moyen...

Zephyr: Il n'y en a aucun...pour vous c'est terminée!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Challenge Fairy Tail"_

Natsu rejoins alors Yuden et ensemble ils font face à Zephyr qui virent leurs regards ardent.

Natsu: C'est pas terminée tant qu'on se battra!

Yuden: Fairy Tail à toujours franchi l'adversité et on s'occupera de toi!

Zephyr furieux créer de multiples dagues qui flottent dans les airs.

Zephyr: On va bien voir ça! ZA WARUDO TOKI WO TOMARE!

Le temps s'arrête mais Yuden résiste et imbibe Natsu de l'aura.

Zephyr: QUOI?!

Yuden fonce sur Zephyr et carbonise les dagues pendant que Natsu arme son poings.

Natsu: CA C'EST POUR T'EN ÊTRE PRIT A NOS FILLES!

Il frappe Zephyr en pleins dans le visage le projetant en arrière, il se redresse et vit les deux frères prêts à l'affronter. Pendant ce temps Sting et Rogue font face à Jienma.

Jienma: Vous deux...je n'ai pas oublier ce que vous avez fait à Sabertooth! Elle est devenue une guilde lamentable!

Rogue: Au contraire l'ambiance est meilleure depuis que vous n'êtes plus là!

Sting: Tous le monde à progresser en bien...vous étiez un poison qui empêchait la guilde d'avancer.

Jienma: SILENCE!

Son poings s'entoure d'énergie maléfique et fit reculer les deux Chasseurs de Dragons qui passe en Dragon force.

Rogue: On y va! ETREINTE DU DRAGON DE L'OMBRE!

Des liens ombreux immobilise Jienma alors que Sting est juste en face de lui.

Sting: LE SAINT JUGEMENT DE LUMIERE!

Il frappe Jienma de pleins fouet mais le géant en ressort très légèrement blessé.

Jienma: Vous avez réussie à me blessé!

Sting: Contrairement à vous on a réussie à avancer! Mais pour que la guilde renaisse pleinement de ses cendres...

Rogue: Vous devez disparaître!

Jienma rit devant l'enthousiasme des Dragon Jumeaux.

Jienma: Vous me faites rire...VOUS! Faire renaître Sabertooth ma mort ne prouvera qu'une chose elle est devenue une guilde faible!

Minerva furieuse hurle à son père.

Minerva: Non! Depuis que Sting est le maître...Sabertooth c'est libérée des chaînes que tu as forgé! Sur moi, sur la guilde...et sur Elena!

Elena observe sa sœur surprise.

Minerva: Tu as torturée ma sœur...juste pour avoir quelqu'un à manipulé...mais sa n'a pas marché...elle est encore là!

Elena: Minerva...

Jienma: Assez petite sotte! Je vais te faire disparaître comme ta mère!

Elena et Minerva sont choqué alors que Jienma tend ses bras chargeant une attaque dévastatrice sur les deux femmes.

Jienma: HECATOMBE DU DRAGON KARMA!

Le rayon se dirige vers les deux femmes mais Sting et Rogue s'interpose en bloquant l'attaque avec leurs magies.

Jienma: Encore vous!

Minerva se tourne vers Elena.

Minerva: Elena...de quoi il parle?

Elena: Minerva...

Minerva: Pourquoi...pourquoi parle t-il de maman?

Elena se rappelle de ce triste jour qui marqua son esclavage sous le joug de son père.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _"Fin OST"_

 _Elena se trouvait dans une pièce avec sa mère une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux sombre, son visage feint et son rouge à lèvre mauve comme la couleur de ses yeux. Ses yeux qui traduisait une peine incommensurable._

 _Elena: Maman?_

 _Mère d'Elena: Elena...je veux que tu saches que tous ce que ton père fais...est très mal..._

 _Elena: Mais il dit que je serais plus forte..._

 _Mère d'Elena: Mais seras-tu vraiment heureuse Elena? Seras-tu capable de te sentir bien?_

 _Elena réfléchit son père la forçait à prendre un caractère sévère même avec Minerva, et elle haïssait ça._

 _Elena: Non..._

 _Elle allait répliquer quand la porte s'enfonça laissant voir Jienma furieux._

 _Jienma: Elena que fais-tu là?_

 _Sa mère se dresse devant Jienma._

 _Mère d'Elena: Je lui parlait._

 _Jienma: Je lui interdit de te parler! Tu ne fais que propager des idéologies de faibles!_

 _Mère d'Elena: Avoir des sentiments n'est pas être faible!_

 _Jienma: L'amour est une faiblesse! Regarde toi autrefois grande magicienne tu es désormais dénuée de tout pouvoir!_

 _Mère d'Elena: Je les ait sacrifiée pour sauver notre fille!_

 _Jienma: Minerva est un déchets elle aurait dut mourir!_

 _Mère d'Elena: COMMENT OSES..._

 _Elle est alors saisit à la gorge sous les yeux d'Elena._

 _Jienma: Je t'interdit de me parler sur ce ton...tu n'es qu'une incapable..._

 _Elena: MAMAN!_

 _Mère d'Elena: Elena...protège...ta sœur...contre...ce monstre..._

 _L'instant d'après Elena entendit un crac sourd elle vit le corps de sa mère sans vie retomber au sol, elle tremblait les larmes lui venait au yeux et la peur l'envahit quand elle croisa le regard de son père._

 _Jienma: Tu vas maintenant t'entraîner Elena! Je veux que tu sois indestructible tu as compris!_

 _Elena: Ou...oui...père..._

 _Jienma: ET ARRÊTE DE PLEURER! ON NE PLEURE PAS LES DÉCHETS!_

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Minerva est horrifiée d'avoir entendue toute l'histoire quand à Elena celle-ci est en larme et frappe le sol.

Elena: Je...je l'ai laissé faire...j'avais trop peur...je...je voulais devenir plus puissante...dans le seul but de la venger...et te protéger...

Minerva est touché alors que Sting et Rogue finissent par absorber l'attaque de Jienma qui observe ses filles.

Jienma: Toi plus fortes! Tous ce que tu as fais c'est devenir encore plus faible!

Sting: FERMEZ-LA!

Jienma vit Sting et Rogue serrer les poings furieux.

Rogue: Si vous appelez ce qu'elle a fait de la faiblesse...alors vous êtes le plus abjecte des personnages!

Sting: Elena...a tout enduré...dans l'unique but...d'en finir avec vous...et ceux peut importe si elle devait se conduire en monstre!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Dragon Force"_

Sting et Rogue déploie leurs Dragon Force qui est beaucoup plus intense chacun avait une aura noir et blanche.

Minerva: Sting...Rogue...

Elena observe les deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Sting: Elena...a subis tellement sans jamais rien recevoir...mais c'est terminé...on va la ramener à la maison...et se débarrasser de vous!

Rogue: On va vous envoyez à l'Enfer auquel vous avez toujours appartenu!

Jienma: ASSEZ! JE VAIS VOUS ELIMINER! DESIR DU DRAGON KARMA!

Il projette son aura en direction des deux Chasseurs de Dragons qui évitent son assaut comme ses filles les deux se regardent.

Sting: Voilà une méthode qu'on a apprise de Fairy Tail! T'es prêts Rogue?

Rogue: PRÊT!

Les deux commencent à tracer des lignes d'ombre et de lumière avant de toucher Jienma qui fut transpercer par les maillages.

Sting et Rogue: MAILLAGE KARMA DU DRAGON SACREE DE L'OMBRE!

Jienma: HAAAAAA MON CORPS...JE...JE NE PEUX PLUS...

Rogue: Allez-y mademoiselle!

Elena se relève avec sa soeur qui prit sa mains et ensemble elles foncent sur leurs pères, Elena créant une lame d'obsidienne et Minerva son poings entouré d'énergie.

Elena: C'EST TERMINEE PERE!

Minerva: ON LIBERE SABERTOOTH ET NOUS MÊME!

Elles frappent Jienma de pleins fouet qui fut déchiré en deux par l'attaque celui-ci s'évapore alors rapidement.

Jienma: NON...DES...DES DÉCHETS TOUS DES DÉCHETS!

Il disparut à jamais de la vue de ses filles et des Dragons Jumeaux soulagé, Lector et Frosch arrivent avec la guilde pour voir la scène.

Yukino: ROGUE!

Elle rejoins son petit-ami qui la prit dans ses bras.

Rogue: C'est finie Yukino...

Sting se tourne vers Minerva et Elena.

Elena: Le seul déchets ici...c'est moi...

Sting: Non tu te trompes...

Elena vit Sting tendre sa main vers elle.

Sting: Tu as toujours été celle qui à le plus souffert...

Elena: Sting...

Sting: Et puis...Sabertooth...est bien vide sans toi là-haut...

Minerva sourit.

Minerva: Et puis...il faut bien que j'ai le consentement de ma grande-soeur pour sortir avec le maître de Sabertooth.

Elena eu les larmes aux yeux et vit Yukino souriante.

Elena: Yukino...je...

Yukino: Bon retour mademoiselle...

Elena pleure contre Yukino alors que Sting enroule un bras autour de sa compagne souriante.

Minerva: Merci Sting...

Sting: De rien...mais c'est pas encore finit on doit à tout prit arrêter Face.

 _"Fin OST"_

Elena: La salle de commande...Erza et les autres doivent t'y être...

Orga: Ouais mais et les Face sortit du sol?

Rogue: Sting et moi on sent aussi les odeurs de Natsu et des autres pas très loin.

Sting: Et apparemment ils ont besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

Minerva: OK...dans ce cas...Yukino toi, Rufus et Orga allez tenter de démolir les Face. Elena et moi allons épauler Erza et Nala.

Rogue: OK Sting on va aider Natsu et Yuden.

Lector: On vous accompagne!

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose!

Minerva: Et revenez-nous entier...on veut pas perdre nos petit copain.

Sting: Sa marche aller Lector!

Ils se dispersent une nouvelle fois pendant ce temps Shinroi et Yuki arrivent chez Acnologia et virent alors la nouvelle arrivante.

Yuki: Eili...

Eileen vit Yuki et Shinroi et court les prendre dans ses bras.

Eileen: OH YUKI! Tu vas bien!

Yuki: EILEEN!

Shinroi sut alors qu'il croise le regard sévère d'Eileen.

Shinroi: Et merde...

Eileen: Shinroi...

Shinroi: Sa...salut Eileen...

Esmeralda: Eileen...je crois que le moment n'est pas bien choisis pour les retrouvailles...

Yuki et Shinroi virent la Marée Démoniaque s'agitant dans le bouclier.

Yuki: Que...

Shinroi: La Marée Démoniaque...

Chevalier Runique: Chef...je...je vais pas tenir longtemps...

Lahar: Tenez bons...

Shinroi: Esmeral...

Il s'arrête en voyant Bahamuth.

Shinroi: Bahamuth!

Le Dragon prit sa forme humaine ils virent alors la Corruption sur son corps.

Zeleph: Elle est sous le contrôle de la Corrupti...

A ce moment une nuée de corbeau se forme sous les yeux de tous; Crow se tiens entre les deux groupes Bahamuth se tiens prête à l'attaquer.

Shinroi: Crow!

Yuki: Tu vas bien?

Zeleph sent l'énergie maléfique s'émanant de lui.

Zeleph: Il y a quelqu'un d'autres dans son corps...

Crow?: Ce corps m'appartient...

Shinroi et Yuki sont horrifiées alors qu'ils virent Crow relever son visage tordue d'un sourire sadique, l'énergie maléfique se dégageant de lui et ses yeux prirent une couleurs sombre l'iris brillait en jaune mélanger à de l'orange.

Carnage: Et Crow à succombé...

Yuki: Non...

Esmeralda: Carnage...

Carnage: Le Dieu de l'Obscurité...va renaître...

Narcis sentit les changements alors que Raven et Ayumi se tiennent devant lui.

Narcis: Il semble que votre frère est succombé...l'entité dans son corps...semble avoir prit le dessus.

Raven sent en elle de la peine mais Narcis sourit.

Narcis: Je sens nos forces diminuer alors je ne passerais pas par quatre chemin...je vais en finir avec vous deux!

Il se tord de douleurs alors que des morceaux de verre sortent de sa peaux pour prendre sa forme Eatherias.

Narcis: C'est bien mieux comme ça! MIROIR DU PASSE: CHOC DU DRAGON DES CAVERNES!

Le sol se fracture et menace d'écraser les deux femmes qui évite son assaut, mais Narcis tend son bras pour créer un autre miroir au-dessus d'elle et faire tomber des rochers sur elles.

Ayumi: ORDURE!

Elle fonce sur Narcis et l'attaque avec ces armes en athalium, elle déploie ses ailes en hurlant.

Ayumi: JUGEMENT D'ASGARD!

Son attaque s'abat sur le mage de Tartaros qui l'absorba, elle le vit dégageant de l'énergie magique.

Narcis: Inutile...j'absorberais chaque attaque que vous me porterez!

Ayumi: On s'en moque...on trouvera un moyen de te terrasser!

Narcis: J'en doute...maintenant je vais déployer mon sort ultime! MALEDICTION DU MIROIR: SPECULUM INFINITUM (Miroir Infini).

Partout sur le champs de bataille des morceau de miroir sortent pour créer des répliques de tous les mages, Makarof et Mavis virent l'un d'eux devant eux laisser s'échapper une réplique de Makarof qu'il balaya simplement.

Makarof: Premier...

Mavis: L'énergie malfaisante du Démon des miroirs...

Narcis riait alors que les répliques se multiplie Luxus et Angel virent les répliques d'eux-même et leurs groupe.

Luxus: Et merde...

Angel: Sa me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs!

Du côté de Natsu et Yuden les deux faisait face à une réplique miroir.

Natsu: Hein encore ces trucs?

Yuden: C'est qui ces mecs là?

Zephyr: Ah Narcis tu as toujours une aide à fournir.

Yuden: C'est pas vrai...les voilà plus nombreux.

Happy: Yuden...

Lena: C'est un cauchemars!

Les deux répliques s'avancent vers Natsu et Yuden mais elles sont alors détruit par un rayon blanc et un noir.

Yuden: Que...

Zephyr: COMMENT!

Sting et Rogue arrivent sur place souriant.

Sting: Nous voilà!

Rogue: Les Dragons se Sabertooth!

Chibi: Sting, Rogue!

Lector et Frosch rejoignent les femmes et les filles.

Millianna: Ah dieu merci.

Zephyr: Qu'est-ce...que ceux-ci?

Sting: Nous les Dragons Jumeaux de Sabertooth! Et toi t'es un homme mort!

Yuden s'avance se frappant le poings alors que Zephyr sert les poings.

Zephyr: Ah c'est comme ça...vous n'imaginez pas...ce qu'il en coûte...de s'en prendre au Démon le plus puissant que la Terre est portée.

Il se tord de douleurs alors que son corps se met à grandir ses griffes deviennent plus longues et aussi aiguiser que des lames de rasoirs, sa tête se parcourt de veine rouge alors que son corps devint plus fins mais aussi plus grand.

Sting: Whoua...

Zephyr: Voilà ma forme Eatherias...avec celle-ci...je me déplace beaucoup plus vite...mais ce ne serait pas équitable d'être seul...MARD GHEER!

Des ronces sortent du sol et fit apparaître le Roi de l'Enfer portant le livre d'END que les mages remarquent.

Natsu: Regardez!

Yuden: END...

Mard Gheer: Qui a t-il?

Zephyr: Tu vas m'épauler occupe-toi des deux nouveaux arrivants je me charge de Fairy Tail!

Mard Gheer: Bien tenez-vous prêts...pour la transformation la plus impressionnante de votre vie!

Il se transforme alors sous leurs yeux lui aussi dévoilant un démon sombre munie d'aile.

Sting: Whoua...lui il passe pas par quatre chemin...j'adore ça!

Rogue: Heu Sting...

Des ronces sortent du sol et frappe les deux Dragon Jumeaux, Yuden et Natsu se lance sur Zephyr souriant.

Zephyr: ZA WARUDO TOKI WO TOMARE!

Le temps s'arrête et cette fois Yuden fut figée aussi dans le temps mais était encore capable de parler.

Yuden: Quoi...je...je peux plus bouger...

Natsu: Moi non plus...

Zephyr: C'est finie pour vous!

Avec une rapidité incroyable il porte de multitude d'attaque sur les deux frères qui sont entaillé sur tous le corps, le temps reprend son court normal et les deux Chasseur de Dragon tombent au sol couvert de blessure.

Lucy: NATSU!

Sting: Les gars?

Kai et Gajeel face Tempester et Torafusar virent leurs compagnons.

Torafusar: Hé c'est pas ici que sa se passe!

Il transforme lui aussi son corps pour qu'il se couvre d'un métal argenté en plus de modifier complètement son apparence.

Gajeel: Whoua alors lui il est pour moi.

Tempester revêt son apparence Eatherias qui n'est rien d'autres que celle qu'il avait face à Luxus et Angel.

Tempester/Kali: Je vais broyer vos os!

Kai: Rêve pas vieille sorcière! LAME DU DRAGON DE L'EAU!

Il tente d'atteindre Tempester qui bloque son assaut avant de le renvoyer avec une rafale violente de vent, Gajeel lui rebondit sur le corps dure de Torafusar.

Gajeel: Sa vas pas être de la tarte...

Reby observe le combat avec Lily et les Exceeds.

Reby: Gajeel...

Le groupe d'Acnologia font face à Carnage enveloppé de l'aura maléfique.

Esmeralda: Tu aurais dût disparaître avec tes congénères!

Carnage: La Déesse Eliana de mon Univers m'a protégée avec Crow...

La voix de Carnage était fantomatique donnant des frissons aux mages, il tends son bras de la Corruption entoure la barrière retenant la Marée Démoniaque qui se libère et flotte dans les airs de manière incontrôlable avant de rejoindre la position des Généraux s'avançant avec la roche.

Le Marteau: La Marée est là...

La Main Noire: Je sens une autre présence...similaire mais différentes de la notre...

La Tour: Un allié?

Caranthir: Méfions-nous de lui mes frères...

Lahar observe la Marée tracé un cercle à l'emplacement de la Chasse Sauvage.

Lahar: Qu'est-ce que...

Eileen: Eredin...il est là!

Elle sert son sceptre en sentant l'énergie du Roi de la Chasse Sauvage, Yuki en larme s'approche de Crow.

Yuki: Crow...

Carnage: Il n'existe plus...vous mourrez tous pour votre cause perdu...

Acnologia: La cause d'Ama n'est pas perdu!

Carnage: Pourtant...notre heure est venue! Notre maître va renaître et personne n'empêcheras ça! Bahamuth...charge toi d'eux!

Bahamuth: Pourquoi t'obéirais-je?

Carnage observe Bahamuth qui grogne de douleurs la Corruption rougissant sur son cou.

Carnage: Notre maître...m'a reconnu...alors obéis!

Bahamuth se transforme en même temps qu'Acnologia qui lui rentre dedans et l'éloigne de la zone.

Esmeralda: ACNO!

Eileen: On ne peut rien faire...mis à part empêcher le rituel!

Carnage sourit.

Carnage: Il est trop tard...

 _"OST Fairy Tail Akuma Deliora"_

Il claque des doigts à l'emplacement du combat entre Kyouka et les sœurs Scarlette; Kyouka se tient la tête alors que la Corruption envahie les commandes.

Seilah: Que...

Jackal: La Corruption...

Kali sent alors la Corruption.

Kali: Non...que...

Kagura vit Kali grogner alors que toutes les Face sur le continent commence à briller d'une lueur blanche.

Wendy: Oh non...

Zeleph: Il a activé Face!

Carnage: Que le dernier sceau soit briser.

Les mages virent cela en pleins combat la magie des Chasseurs de Dragon se dissipe.

Natsu: Quoi?

Zephyr est surpris.

Zephyr: Votre magie...

Mard Gheer se tient la tête alors que la marque de Kali commence à s'effacer.

Happy: Regarder la marque de Kali...

Reby: Mais oui la marque est de la magie et non une malédiction!

Kyouka tombe au sol alors que le sol se met à trembler de partout, les Généraux virent la roche se fracturer encore plus.

La Main Noire: Nous y voilà! ENFIN!

Narcis vit les Face s'activer alors qu'Ayumi perd ses ailes.

Ayumi: Ma force...notre magie...

Narcis: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OUI! ENFIN FACE EST ACTIVE ET END VA ÉMERGER!

Natsu se sentit bizarre il se tient la poitrine haletant.

A cet instant la Marée Démoniaque se disperser en plusieurs groupe pour se greffer sur les Face sortit du sol, le Christina vit cela depuis sa position.

Ichiya: Beau...mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

Ils virent l'énergie de Face devenir obscure Zeleph vit cela.

Krysta: Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

Zeleph: Ils ont besoin d'énergie pour alimenter le fragment de l'âme de Darkness...

La roche finit enfin par céder et libérer le dernier fragment qui s'élève dans les cieux dominant tous, les Face ensevelit par la Marée envoie de l'énergie sur le fragment.

Carnage: Son heure...est enfin arrivé...le Dieu de l'Obscurité va enfin renaître...

Les mages virent les autres fragments rejoindre celui déjà sortit les fragment arrivant tourne autour de celui s'alimentant, Zephyr rit alors que plus loin le livre d'END traîne sur le sol.

Zephyr: C'est la victoire de Tartaros!

Yuden se relève mais sent alors une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine et se met à genoux tremblant.

Millianna: YUDEN!

Mavis eu une sensation étrange lui parcourant le corps malgré qu'elle soit un fantôme, c'est comme si une nouvelle énergie voir plusieurs émerger.

Mavis: Cette énergie...

Makarof: Premier?

Mavis: Ils sont revenus...

A l'extérieur tous les Chasseurs de Dragon se sentent mal Luxus se tient la poitrine comme Angel; leurs corps frissonne.

Fried: Angel!

Bixrow, Evergreen: LUXUS!

Erza observe ses amies alors que Wendy, Krysta et Lana se mettent à genoux.

Carla: WENDY!

Nélio: Krysta...

Eileen les vit et comprit.

Eileen: Ils sont là...ils sont de retour...

Ils observent Eileen alors que Drandbalt les observent comme Yuki, Shinroi et Carnage qui sent l'énergie.

Carnage: Impossible...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Road to Erza"_

Dans les cieux le Christina observent une Face recouvert par la Marée.

Ren: Comment on va se débarrasser de ces trucs?

Jenny: Lana...

Voix: Ecartez-vous!

Ils entendent une voix alors que deux formes massives arrivent vers eux à toutes vitesse.

Hibiki: ON DECROCHE QUELQUE CHOSE NOUS ARRIVENT DROIT DESSUS!

Ils reculent pour voir deux forme massive une blanche et une marron foncer droit sur une rangé de Face recouvert de la Marée et les démolissent dispersant les créatures sous les yeux des Généraux.

Eredin: COMMENT!

Lana et Wendy virent les Dragons passer aux-dessus d'elle et les reconnurent.

Wendy: Grandiné...

Lana: Galena...

Kali vit la scène alors que proche d'elle une statue de Face se fait démolir par un dragon recouvert de cristal bleuté.

Kali: QUOI?!

Kagura est impressionner alors que Gajeel observe les cieux avec Kai.

Gajeel: Metallicana...

Kai: Otohimé!

Les deux dragons traversent plusieurs Face d'affilées dispersant la Marée Démoniaque.

Metallicana: Allez-vous en engeance maléfique!

Otohimé: Nous protégerons ces humains!

Les deux sourirent alors que Krysta sourit en voyant la forme de Saphira arriver vers elle

Saphira: Je suis là Krysta...

Krysta: Maman...

Saphira démolie une autre Face alors que Weisslogia et Skiadram rejoignent Metallicana et Grandiné.

Sting: Weisslogia...

Rogue: Skiadram...

Weisslogia: Alors?

Otohimé: On a démolie la plus part mais on a encore du travail!

Skiadram: Ne perdons pas de temps Ignir et Ama vont les retenir.

Ils foncent en directions des Face sous les yeux horrifiées de Narcis serrant les poings en transperçant sa mains de ses griffe.

Narcis: IMPOSSIBLE!

Raven: Les Dragons...ils...ils sont revenues...

Yuden et Natsu virent alors deux Dragons arrivant en passant au travers d'un champs de Face; leurs dragons les ayants manqué pendant de longues années Amaterasu et Ignir se tenait fièrement devant eux.

Ignir: N'abandonner pas humains!

Amaterasu: Nous sommes revenues! Pour vous épaulez dans cette lutte!

Yuden eu les larmes aux yeux en voyant Amaterasu comme Millianna et Lucy qui sentent leurs forces revenir; Natsu se relève comme Yuden qui virent le visage de Zephyr tordue par la colère.

Zephyr: NON! IMPOSSIBLE!

Sur les écrans de Face les mages virent les Face disparaître les unes après les autres.

Nala: Les...Face...

Voix: Nala, Erza!

Elles virent Elena et Minerva arriver elles sont méfiante mais en voyant le visage doux d'Elena Nala s'approche souriante.

Nala: Je savais...que tu avais du bon...

Elena: Nala je...

Nala: Sa ira...c'est terminée...Face est détruite...grâce aux Dragons.

Les Dragons anéantissent les Face alors que la Marée Démoniaque se regroupent au-dessus des Capitaines noires qui virent alors les Dragons.

La Main Noire: Les revoilà...au mauvais moment!

Imlerith: Le maître n'a pas encore assez d'énergie! Il en manque encore un peut...

Carnage sent l'énergie de la perle élevé mais pas assez.

Carnage: Ce n'est pas terminée!

Il disparaît en nuée de corbeau et se dirige vers les Généraux.

Esmeralda: Il se dirige vers les Généraux!

Eileen: Juliet...Heine...je veux que vous restier ici protéger les filles...

Heine: Mais vous?

Eileen: J'ai un compte à régler...Yuki, Shinroi!

Shinroi se lève comme Yuki qui approuve et suive Eileen, sous les yeux de Zeleph qui s'éloigne.

Drandbalt: Zeleph...

Zeleph: La situation ne changera pas...je dois libérer END...

Drandbalt est surpris comme Lahar alors que Yuden observe sa mère les larmes aux yeux.

Yuden: Ma...maman...

Amaterasu observe son fils.

Amaterasu: Yuden...mon enfant...je suis tellement fière de voir ce que tu es devenu...

Amy observe la dragonne qui la remarque.

Amaterasu: Tu dois être ma petite fille...

Amy: Et toi ma grand-mère...

Amaterasu fut fière et observe Zephyr grognant de rage puis une autre direction où elle sentit Acnologia.

Amaterasu: Je te laisse t'occuper de lui...moi on m'attends ailleurs...

Yuden: Une fois terminée ici...on ira botter les fesses de Darkness ensemble!

Amaterasu sourit alors qu'Ignir observe Natsu.

Natsu: T'as entendu Ignir?

Ignir: Je ne suis pas encore sourd Natsu...on se revoit plus tard mais avant finissez-en avec ce rebelle.

Natsu enflamme ses poings.

Natsu: Avec plaisir...

Rogue et Sting se joignent à lui alors que Mard Gheer reprit conscience, Zephyr hurle de colère pendant que les dragon s'éloigne.

 _"Fin OST"_

Ignir: Tu sais que c'est trop dangereux pour eux...

Amaterasu: Je sais...on doit gagner du temps...ils peuvent toujours rassemblé l'énergie nécessaire!

Ignir: Rejoins les autres...je...je vais m'occuper d'elle...

Amaterasu: Soit prudent.

Elle se sépare d'Ignir alors que Narcis observait horrifiée le champ de ruine face à lui.

Narcis: La salle...bande...de...reptile...Notre plans...tombé à l'eau...à cause...DE REPTILE!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing"_

Raven et Ayumi se relève pleine de magie.

Ayumi: Je suis en pleine forme et toi?

Raven: Je sens que je vais tout démolir.

Narcis se tourne vers elle créant d'autres répliques.

Narcis: Vous allez payer pour eux!

Raven: Si les Dragons sont là...et Darkness aussi...je n'ai plus de raison de me retenir...

Elle laisse se dégager une aura rouge qui commence à envelopper son corps et son visage qui se couvre d'un masque rouge de corbeau alors que dans son dos la silhouette du même animal s'en dégage.

Raven: Red Raven...le Corbeau rouge...

Narcis: MIROIR DU PASSE: RAVAGE DU DRAGON TEMPÊTE!

Des rafales de vent sont projeter des miroirs qui éclatent tous à cause de Raven qui d'un mouvement les brisent tous.

Narcis: Quoi?

Il se prit alors un coup de l'épée d'Ayumi la fureur se lisant sur son regard.

Ayumi: Je n'ai pas oublié que tu as massacré des camarades sur Tenrô!

Narcis: Pauvre idiote...dans ce cas je vais vous montrer la plus belle des magies! MIROIR DU PASSE: GILGAMESH!

Gilgamesh revient face à Raven qui reste calme devant l'incarnation de celui ayant ravagé son clan.

Raven: Je n'ai plus peur...

Narcis: COMMENT!

Raven: J'ai commis une erreur...qui a coûté la vie à mon frère...et aujourd'hui encore il est en danger...et tu es l'obstacle qui m'empêche de le sauver...

Elle dégaine son sabre et bloque les lames de Gilgamesh.

Raven: Tu n'es pas le vrai...le vrai...est plus fort! Tu n'es que l'illusion de ma peur!

Elle déchire l'illusion de Narcis qui furieux tend ses bras au ciel.

Narcis: Dans ce cas mourrez tous! MALEDICTION DES MIROIR: NOVAE DILUCULO (Nouvelle Aube).

Un gigantesque miroir se dessine dans les cieux et charge une importante puissance magique, Raven et Ayumi virent Narcis.

Ayumi: On doit l'arrêter mais nos attaques se feront absorbé!

Raven: Pas nécessairement...RED RAVEN: ANNULATION!

Elle fonce et transperce alors Narcis de sa lame.

Narcis: Pauvre idiote...j'absorbe...toute...

Il sent alors l'aura rouge de Raven brûler ses entrailles.

Raven: Cette technique...annule ta magie...AYUMI!

Ayumi arrive et enfonce sa lame dans la tête de Narcis.

Ayumi: Va en Enfer...JUGEMENT D'ASGARD!

La foudre d'Asgard s'abat sur Narcis qui pousse un dernier hurlement avant d'exploser projetant une onde de choc démolissant toutes les répliques; Luxus et Angel virent le miroir dans les cieux s'évaporer.

Angel: Hé ben...on a eu chaud...

Luxus: On sait pas le résultat qu'aurais eu l'attaque...

Angel: Et c'est mieux comme ça...

Kyouka reprend conscience et vit alors les mages autour d'elle.

Kyouka: Que...que c'est-il passé?

Seilah: Kyouka...

Ils virent sur les écrans les Face continuer de diminuer alors que à l'emplacement des fragments les Généraux virent les corbeau et Carnage apparaître. Le Marteau et Imlerith se dresse devant lui.

Le Marteau: Qui es-tu?

Carnage: Un allié!

Imlerith: Nous ne t'avons jamais vue...pourtant ton aura...est maléfique...

La Tour: Viendrais-tu de l'autre univers? Celui détruit lors des Grand Jeux?

Carnage: Oui...je suis Carnage l'Ange de la Mort! Je suis venue assister à la résurrection de notre maître!

La Main Noire: Il manque de l'énergie à la dernière perle pour procéder au sacrifice!

Carnage: La situation va changer...

Voix: Tu l'as dit.

Ils se retournent pour voir Esmeralda, Eileen, Yuki et Shinroi s'avancer puis Amaterasu atterrir avant de s'illuminer pour dévoiler une magnifique jeune femme habillé d'une sorte de kimono sans manche entièrement blancs et rouge. Son corps est parcourut de tatouage rouge et ses yeux ambre sur son visage décorée lui aussi de tatouage. Ses cheveux blancs était blancs et attachée à l'extrémité par un tissu rouge.

Eileen: Ama...

Amaterasu se tourne vers Eileen souriante alors que l'enchantresse observe Eredin.

Eredin: Eileen...je me disais bien que tu avais survécu...

Eileen: Il est temps de régler nos comptes!

Carnage: Vous ne pourrez pas nous arrêter...nous allons le ramener!

Yuki: La seule chose qu'on va ramener c'est Crow!

Carnage sourit alors que du côté d'Acnologia; Ignir arrive l'épauler il percute alors Bahamuth qui s'écrase plus loin.

Acnologia: Ignir!

Ignir: Te voilà vieux frère tu n'as pas changé.

Acnologia: Toi non plus...par contre je crois qu'elle va t'en vouloir...

Ignir observe Bahamuth qui se relève et grogne.

Bahamuth: Alors te voilà enfin...père...

Ignir reste de marbre observant sa fille rongé par les maléfices de Darkness, celui-ci menaçant de revenir très prochainement.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre assez long dans le suivant Yuden et Natsu continue d'affronter Zephyr qui franchit la ligne rouge et provoque le réveil d'END et d'un pouvoir caché de Yuden pendant ce temps l'ancienne génération est confronté aux Généraux de Darkness qui assemblent les dernières pièce pour libérer leurs maître tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le réveil d'END".**

 **Merci de continuer de lire ma fic qui arrive enfin à l'arrivé de l'antagoniste principal; je vous dit à la prochaine tchao.**


	207. Chapitre 207: Le réveil d'END

**L'arc Tartaros arrive à sa conclusion Natsu, Yuden, Sting et Rogue sont confronté à Zephyr devenu plus fort grâce à sa forme Eatherias alors que le groupe d'Amaterasu affronte les Généraux de Darkness. Pendant ce temps Grey et Aline se charge de Kali au moment où Zeleph libère END.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 207: Le réveil d'END.**

Sur le champs de ruine de la bataille les guildes légaux saute de joie devant la destruction successive des Face, Aline et Grey avait vue les Dragons et virent Otohimé se pauser.

Otohimé: Vous deux vous êtes des amis de Kai et Gajeel je ne me trompe pas.

Aline: Non...je...je suis sa petite-amie...

Otohimé semble surprise mais rit devant la scène.

Otohimé: Alors Kai à finalement trouvé quelqu'un...

Grey: Alors c'est vous Otohimé?

Otohimé: Exacte...mais l'heure n'est pas à la discussion il reste deux Démons renégat de Zeleph vous devez les éliminer pour les empêcher de libérer plus de puissance pour permettre à Darkness de revenir.

Grey: Vous savez où...

Ils entendent une explosion plus loin et virent le nuage de poussière.

Aline: Sa devrait aller...qu'allez vous faire maintenant?

Otohimé: Nous...tenter de se débarrasser de la Marée Démoniaque.

Ils virent l'amalgame de Démon.

Otohimé: Cette chose...peut causer énormément de problème dans le futur...chacun de ces Démons à posséder un habitant du continent d'Alvarez...si Darkness se libère la malédiction qui accable Alvarez toucheras Zeleph et nos alliées...

Aline: Mais...

Otohimé: Je dois y aller bonne chance!

Elle s'envole rapidement sous les yeux d'Aline.

Aline: Hé ben...elle est très gentille ma future belle-mère...

Grey pouffe de rire avant de se diriger vers le lieux où se trouve Mermaid Heel en difficulté face à Kali furieuse.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Absolute Demon"_

Kali: Maudit soyez vous saleté de mage!

Ses mains de slim s'écrase sur le sol mais les magiciennes parviennent à repousser les assauts de Kali furieuse.

Kali: DES ANNEES! DES ANNEES DE PREPARATION! MAUDIT SOIT LES DRAGONS!

Kagura: La mère de Yuden a fait un miracle...on va accomplir le siens...débarrasser la Terre de Darkness et des êtres comme toi!

Kali: Vous ne me battrais jamais! Tartaros vous domineras!

Elle se jette sur Kagura qui engage la confrontation féroce avec elle, ses queues de slim se jettent sur elle mais Kagura les découpent toutes malheureusement le slim repousse.

Kali: Désolée ma mignonne mais sa ne marchera pas sur moi.

Voix: Alors peut-être que ça! BAZOOKA DU DEMON DE GLACE!

Une explosion de glace rose se produit prêts de Kali qui est projeter contre un mur d'obsidienne, elle vit Grey et Aline arriver leurs tatouages de Chasseur de Démon couvrant leurs corps.

Kali: Quoi...des...

Aline: Vas-y dis le...on est des Chasseurs de Démon!

Grey: Notre père nous a donné le moyen de butter les monstres comme toi!

Kali furieuse arme ses queues sous les yeux des mages.

Kali: Grrr...vous allez tous me le payer...Fairy Tail!

Du côté des Chasseurs de Dragons Gajeel et Kai virent Torafusar et Tempester reprendre conscience.

Tempester: Ma tête...

Torafusar: Il se passe quoi là...

Il vit Gajeel et Kai prêts à se battre.

Gajeel: On est cool où on se fout sur la tronche?

Voix: Tempester! Torafusar!

Ils virent Seilah arriver avec les autres.

Erza: Gajeel...Kai!

Elle vit Jubia blessé.

Erza: Jubia.

Minerva vit Sting avec Natsu, Rogue et Yuden.

Minerva: Sting!

Sting: Minerva installez-vous on se charge de lui!

Zephyr tremble de rage toutes ses années à échafaudé son plans réduit à néant.

Zephyr: Comment...comment...de vulgaires humains ont osés...me rendre ridicule!

Yuden: Tu veux savoir pourquoi?

 _"OST Fairy Tail- New Adventures"_

Il vit Yuden le regards déterminer ses poings luisant de magie.

Yuden: Parce que tu t'en es prit à Fairy Tail...la guilde numéro 1 de Fiore!

Zephyr furieux créer de multiples dagues et les pointent vers le groupe.

Zephyr: ASSEZ!

Il veut les envoyer mais une ronces s'enroule autour de sa jambe le déconcentrant, il vit Mard Gheer la main au sol furieux.

Mard Gheer: Si tu crois t'en tirer comme ça après ce que toi et Kali avait fait!

Yuden: C'est le moment!

Sting et Rogue joignent leurs poings.

Sting et Rogue: CROC ECLAIR DU DRAGON SACREE DE L'OMBRE!

Yuden et Natsu: MAGIE COMBINEE: TORNADE DES DRAGONS DE FEU!

Les deux attaques frappent de pleins fouet Zephyr qui part s'écraser dans des débris du Cube, les démons de Tartaros virent la puissances des quatre Chasseurs de Dragons dominant Zephyr.

Torafusar: Whoua...j'ai jamais vue Zephyr avoir de la difficulté...sauf contre ce mage de Titan's Hand...

Gajeel: Hein un mage lequel?

Kyouka: Il est venue à Tartaros pour de l'aide...il se nommait...Yoku je crois...

Erza observe Kyouka alors qu'elle vit Yuden et Natsu gonflées à blocs, Torafusar observe Gajeel et fracasse le sol et créer de l'eau d'une couleur sombre.

Torafusar: Hé toi tu es un Chasseur de Dragon d'acier hein?

Gajeel: Ouais et?

Torafusar: L'eau que je créer est composé de carbone en énorme quantité...j'aimerais que la combine avec ton acier...sa devrait vous donner un avantage pour la suite avec Zephyr...

Kai: Quoi quel suite?

Tempester: Hé bien...Zephyr est l'un des seules démon que l'on connaisse à avoir un liens avec le Monde de la magie Ancienne...

Les mages de Fairy Tail sont choqué des paroles de Torafusar alors que le dit Zephyr sort des décombres le regards remplie de haine; gajeel prit l'initiative et avale l'eay avant de voir l'acier de son corps devenir plus sombre.

Kai se relève aussi et observe son ami et rejoignent le combat.

Zephyr: Vous allez...tous mourir!

 _"Fin OST"_

Du côté de l'ancienne génération Carnage observe le groupe en souriant.

Carnage: Nos ennemies sont arrivée...

La Tour: Comment savoir si tu n'en es pas un?

Carnage se tourne vers la Tour en riant.

Carnage: Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous prouvez ma bonne fois...en éliminant ces gêneurs.

Eredin cependant s'avance en riant.

Eredin: Celle-là...est pour moi...

Eredin s'avance vers Eileen qui s'approche du Roi de la Chasse Sauvage; alors que les fragments d'âme continue de tourner dans les airs.

Yuki: Crow...

Carnage: Crow n'existe plus...il n'y a que moi...il n'y a que Carnage!

 _"OST Shadow of War-Blades of Galadriel Dark Talion Fight Theme"_

Carnage réapparaît derrière Yuki et l'envoie au sol avec une onde de choc, Shinroi fonce sur Carnage qui projette une nuée de corbeau de glace qui disparaissent à travers un portail créer par Shinroi mais il ne vit plus Carnage qui apparut au-dessus de lui et créer une longue dague de cristal qui sort de sa mains. Amaterasu parvient à protéger Shinroi qui utilise alors le sol et créer quatre pilier qu'il tord pour écraser Carnage avec mais de la vapeur noir s'échappe de la structure et Carnage réapparaît plus loin.

Carnage: Je ne sens aucune douleurs...aucune souffrance!

Pendant ce temps Eredin et Eileen se tournait autour.

Eileen: Sa fait plus de 10 ans que j'attends de me retrouver en face de toi!

Eredin retire son casque laissant tomber sa longues chevelure noire, ses yeux de la même couleurs que ceux de la Main noire.

Eredin: Eileen...ancienne Reine aujourd'hui simple servante d'un Empereur maudit! Tu es tombée bien bas!

Eileen attaque Eredin qui bloque son bâton avec son épée disparaît et réapparaît derrière elle pour l'attaquer, il recule et tends son bras.

Eredin: Akarohûm (Aveuglé).

Un flash de lumière aveugle Eileen permettant à Eredin d'arriver à porter il brandit son épée mais Esmeralde créer un mur de glace les séparants, l'épée du Roi rebondit alors qu'Esmeralda bloque un assaut de Caranthir.

Caranthir: Rassemblé l'énergie qu'il reste...je m'occupe d'elle.

Il s'avance vers Esmeralda qui se prépare en créant des loups de glace qu'elle envoie sur le mage de Darkness, celui-ci utilise alors sa magie pour créer des lances de glace et les envoyer sur les loups qui éclate à l'impacte.

Caranthir: Regarde-toi Esmeralda...regarde où tu en es réduits!

Esmeralda: LA FERME!

Elle créer un Titan de glace avec son sceptre sous les yeux de Caranthir qui rit, le Titan attaque Caranthir mais celui-ci se téléporter loin de lui. Il frappe le sol faisant sortir des chaînes de glace du sol pour immobiliser son poings, mais le Titan tire un rayon de glace qui fut stopper par de la foudre rouge envoyer par l'un des fragments d'âmes.

Caranthir: Tu devrais évités d'utiliser autant de puissance ma chère...

Esmeralda brise les chaînes de Caranthir faisant tourner son sceptre pour créer une tornade de glace pour frapper le Titan; Amaterasu arrive à ce moment pour attaquer Caranthir avec une épée bleu marqué d'un croissant de Lune.

Caranthir: Tsukuyomi...l'épée lunaire...tu penses que sa marchera sur moi!

Amaterasu frappe Caranthir avec pieds le faisant reculer, Esmeralda créer un rocher de glace l'envoie sur le mage qui créer une barrière de glace pour la détruire.

Caranthir: Pitoyable...regardez-vous...tu veux garder tes forces pour notre maître Amaterasu...mais tu n'auras aucune chance contre lui!

Amaterasu: Du moment que je peux le blessé...sa me suffit.

Caranthir rit alors que dans un autre coin Acnologia et Ignir sont face à Bahamuth qui frappe Acnologia avec sa queues et crache une gerbe de glace sur Ignir.

Ignir: Tu as progresser!

Bahamuth: Je n'ai pas le choix!

Ignir: Je sais...mais je sais que tu luttes depuis longtemps contre la Corruption!

Bahamuth: JE NE PEUX PAS LUTTER! IL EST TROP FORT!

Elle attaque Ignir bloquant ses bras alors qu'Acnologia l'attrape par derrière tendent de la calmer, mais elle lui donne un coup de tête le faisant lâcher.

Acnologia: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE L'APOCALYPSE!

Il envoie sa rafale sur Bahamuth l'encaissant.

Bahamuth: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DES CAVERNES!

Un amas de roches est projeter sur Acnologia l'évitant et permettant à Ignir de frapper Bahamuth leurs donna l'avantage en l'envoyant au sol.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Silver Theme"_

Ignir: Pardon...si je pouvais faire autrement...

Acnologia: Chaque action qu'on fait...la libère de l'emprise de Darkness...

Ignir soupire alors que Bahamuth se redresse furieuse alors que Wendy et ses amies observent le combat impuissante.

Wendy: On ne peut rien faire...

Un Chevalier arrive en trombe.

Chevalier Runique: Chef on a localiser la Famille Royal!

Drandbalt: Bien mettez les en sécurités.

Chevalier Runique: C'est que...ils sont...

Ils virent Jade et sa famille arriver avec Raven et Ayumi amoché.

Lahar: Ayumi sa vas?

Ayumi: Ouais sa vas...Narcis est mort...

Drandbalt: OK le problème est qu'on ignore combien il en reste...et avec les événements qui s'enchaîne...je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Lahar: Moi non plus...tous les fragments sont sortit...le moment est bien choisie...on a plus de Conseil...et

Jade: Il y a nous...

Ils observent Jade, Lapis, Toma et Arcadios.

Toma: Nous devons croire en Fairy Tail eux seuls peuvent faire la différences maintenant...

Juliet: Le problème sont les généraux...avec tous les fragments réunis...leurs puissances dépassent de loin la notre.

Arcadios: A-t-on le choix? Notre seul espoirs devra forcément passer par les vaincre.

Raven observe la zone où se trouvait ses parents affrontant l'esprit maléfique possédant le corps de Crow.

Raven: On doit informer les autres guildes de se regrouper...on ne sait jamais...

Arcadios: Nous avons réussi à joindre les Loups Affamé ils ne devraient plus tardé...

Wendy et Carla observe le champs de bataille de la guerre contre Tartaros ayant déjà causé énormément de dégâts; du côté des Fullbuster Aline et Grey luttent tous les deux de manières synchroniser contre Kali les attaquants avec ses queues qu'elle enfoncent dans le sol et fait ressortir en créant une explosion élémentaire.

Kali: POURQUOI VOUS NE MOURREZ PAS!

Aline: Parce qu'on pas de raison de perdre contre toi...tu as déjà perdu...

Elle déploie sa magie de Chasseuse de Démon Kali arme ses queues mais elles sont toutes sectionner par Grey et sa lame de glace.

Grey: Vas-y!

Aline: FLECHE D'EXORCISME DU DEMON DE GLACE!

La flèche de glace transperce alors Kali immobile qui vit son corps se recouvrir de glace.

Kali: QU'EST-CE QUE...NON!

Aline: C'est la magie de notre père...Silver Fullbuster...adieu Kali.

Kali se transforme en statue de glace sous les yeux de Mermaid Heel mais Kagura trancha la statue en deux qui éclata en mille morceau.

Kagura: Problème régler...

Grey: Je crois qu'il reste plus que l'autre cinglé du temps.

Beth: Millianna est là-haut on doit retourner l'aider!

Voix: Attendez!

Ils virent Galena arriver et les observer.

Galena: Le lieux où vous allez est dangereux le Démon du Temps de Zeleph va perdre tous contrôle.

Grey: Mais on peut pas laisser nos amies là-haut!

Galena: Je comprend...mais si vous désirez tant que ça y aller...je veillerais à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

Aline: Merci...

Arana: Pas de temps à perdre!

Ils se dirigent vers le lieux de rassemblement le combat entre le Démon du Temps et les Chasseurs de Dragons, Zephyr était marqué de l'attaque des quatre Dragons qui sont désormais six.

Gajeel: J'espère que vous avez un plans contre lui...

Yuden: Déjà ne pas mourir.

Kai: C'est un bon plans...

Zephyr: Je vais...je vais tous vous tuez! ZA WARU...

Gajeel: POING DU DRAGON D'ACIER RENFORCE!

Son poings frappe Zephyr en pleins dans l'estomac Kai arrive son eau devient de la glace.

Kai: Griffe du Dragon de glace!

Il manque de griffé Zephyr qui est plus rapide et menace de toucher Kai mais Sting et Rogue percute le démon avec leurs vitesse, permettant à Yuden et Natsu de décocher une droite faisant reculer le démon Mard Gheer ayant rejoins Kyouka et les autres vit la scène.

Mard Gheer: Ils sont impressionnant...mais...Zephyr va vite retrouver l'avantage...

Lamy: Mais sa fait plaisir de le voir se prendre des coups!

Seilah: Vous allez bien vous deux?

Elle regarde Kyouka et Mard Gheer.

Mard Gheer: Ben...je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé...pendant notre absence...mais j'imagine que ce n'était pas...

Erza: Non...le Conseil...tous les membres sont morts...

Kyouka: Les monstres...je...je me sens tellement responsable je...

Nala: Sa sert à rien de remuer le passé...Zephyr...il a bien une faiblesse non?

Mard Gheer: Pas de ce que l'on sait...avec END et un autre Démon créer par Zeleph...il fait partit du trio le plus puissant qu'il est forgé.

Elfman: Sa c'est pas cool...

Mirajane: Natsu, Yuden...

Chibi: On doit croire en eux...

Zephyr: Croire ne suffira pas...je vais vous montrez la puissance du Monde de la Magie ancienne...

Il se concentre et ils virent son corps s'assombrir ses cheveux autrefois roux prennent une teinte plus sombres, des marques noires apparaissent sur son corps en même temps que des pointes noirs sortant de ses épaules et ses avants-bras.

Zephyr: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me voilà...le Démon ultime du temps! ZEPHYR! MAINTENANT JE VAIS ME CHARGER DE VOUS QUATRE!

Rapidement il disparut en une fraction de seconde Kai, Gajeel, Sting et Rogue finissent au sol.

Yuden: Sting, Kai!

Natsu: Gajeel, Rogue!

Voix: HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ils se retournent pour voir une vision d'horreur Zephyr tenant Nashi et Amy ses griffes tranchante sous leurs gorges, Millianna et Lucy regardant avec horreur leurs filles prisonnière.

Millianna: AMY!

Amy: Maman...Papa...

Yuden horrifiée et en colère eu l'estomac noué alors qu'un sourire tord le visage de Zephyr riant.

Zephyr: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seilah: Qu'est-ce qu'il fait...

Kyouka: ZEPHYR!

Zephyr: Je tiens entre mes mains la vie de vos précieuses petites filles...

Il se lèche les lèvres en entendent les deux petites sangloter et les deux dragons grogner.

Sting: Ordure...t'es qu'un lâche...

Yuden: Amy...relâche-là...t'entends...RELÂCHE-LA!

Lucy: Pitié...laisse-les partir...pitié...

Zephyr: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherais de les tuer ici et maintenant? Hein?

Voix: Si tu fais ça...ce sera le point de non-retour!

Les témoins virent alors Zeleph se tenant devant tous le monde au moment où Grey et son groupe arrive.

Grey: Hein c'est pas vrai...

Kagura: Zeleph! AMY!

Amy: Tante...tante...Kagura...j'ai peur...

Zephyr: Maître Zeleph...

Zeleph: Je ne te donnerais qu'un avertissement Zephyr...si tu les tuent...tu relâcheras la colère de Natsu et Yuden...et tu mourras...

natsu sert les poings et observent Zephyr le regard ardent.

Natsu: Tu vas les relâcher tout de suite...sinon ce qu'il dit va bien arriver...

Zephyr réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lâcher un sourire narquois.

Zephyr: Très bien...

 _"Fin OST"_

A ce moment l'impensable se passa Zephyr d'un mouvements égorge les deux petites les larmes aux yeux; elles se tiennent la gorge relâchant leurs sang sous les yeux horrifiées de leurs mères et briser de leurs pères. Les Démons sont Tartaros et les mages virent les deux petites s'effondrer au sol le sang se répand autour d'elle à ce moment seul le rire de Zephyr et les cris de Millianna et Lucy sont entendues. Zeleph observa la scène horrifiée une larme coula sur sa joue.

Zephyr: Oh je préfère prendre le risque HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lucy: NON NASHI! NASHI S'IL TE PLAÎT NON! NASHI!

Les deux mères prennent leurs filles dans leurs bras alors qu'Aline sanglote contre Grey, tous les mages observent Zephyr avec fureur qui ne fait que rire.

Zephyr: Ah montrez-moi donc votre puissance si spécial! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 _"OST Dragon Ball Z-Unmei no Hi"_

Natsu et Yuden virent leurs deux petites filles dans les bras de leurs amantes sans vies; les autres guildes continuent de s'approcher mais les deux Chasseurs de Dragons sont perdues. Une barrière en eux céda en voyant leurs filles ayant traversé tant de souffrance, tant d'épreuve pour finalement mourir sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire.

Yuden: Nashi...

Natsu: Amy...

Ces noms étaient comme des murmures leurs lames se mettent à sortir puis la rage s'installe en eux, toutes les barrières au fond d'eux cède une à une puis finalement, une explosion de rage leurs font poussé un cri bestial déchirant l'atmosphère alors qu'une explosion de magie se dégage d'eux aux alentours les rares combats s'arrêtent et les combattants virent les colonnes de flammes rouge, noire, bleu et orange à l'horizon. Amaterasu s'arrêta en reconnaissant le cris de rage poussé par son enfant.

Amaterasu: Yuden...

La puissance balaye la roche et les débris comme de la poussière et donne une vue sur la scène aux Généraux stupéfait; Acnologia et Ignir virent choqué le déferlement de puissance plus loin.

Ignir: Natsu...

Acnologia: Yuden...

Mavis et Makarof arrivent sur les lieux comme le groupe de Wendy et virent la scène se profilant sous leurs yeux les deux Chasseurs de Dragons complètement transformé: Natsu avait des flammes rouge et noire se dégageant de lui; des cornes de démons où dragon sortait de son front alors que ses bras étaient devenues des griffes de dragons ses yeux étaient devenues sombre mais sa pupille brillait d'une lueur rouge de colère. Yuden lui avait complètement changé ses cheveux avait prit une couleurs d'un blancs pure mais parmis les mèches blanche certaines étaient d'un bleu très sombre, sur son corps des marques rouges étaient apparut y comprit sur son visage mais parmis elles des marques bleuté était aussi apparut ses yeux était devenues bleu ciel. Ses bras était comme Natsu mais des écailles sombre avec des tatouage bleu décorais en plus ses bras; leurs visage n'affichait plus de la haine diriger vers le Démon de Tartaros la chaleur produit par les deux Chasseurs de Dragons étaient intense Zephyr vit ses pointes fondre légèrement alors que les autres suaient.

Grey: On devrait reculer...c'est deux-là risque de faire des étincelles...

Ils reculent alors que Zeleph observe Natsu et Yuden triste.

Zeleph: Tu as relâchée la puissance que tu voulais Zephyr...je t'avais prévenu...

Zephyr tremblait légèrement en voyant les deux mages de Fairy Tail prêts à bondir sur leurs proies dans leurs yeux n'était plus qu'un instinct bestial et primitif.

Zephyr: Attendez...mais...

Zeleph: Eatherias Natsu Dragnir...END...et Yuden Dragnir...fils du Soleil...et de l'Apocalypse...

Mavis observait choqué le résultat.

Mavis: Yuden...

Zephyr se tient prêts.

Zephyr: ZA WARUDO!

Il arrête le temps mais vit les deux s'avancer et se stopper devant lui.

Zephyr: Impossible!

Ils disparaissent et réapparaissent prêts de leurs compagnes et leurs filles, Millianna et Lucy virent leurs amants.

Millianna: Yuden...

Yuden observe Millianna puis se tourne vers Zephyr avec Natsu.

Yuden et Natsu: T'es un homme mort.

 _"OST Dragon Ball Super-Ultimate Battle"_

Zephyr pousse un hurlement de rage avant de foncer sur ses adversaires comme eux les trois mages se percutent Zephyr attaquent les deux Chasseurs de Dragons encaissant les coups et répliquant avec rage sur Zephyr leurs mouvements rapide repousse le démon du temps. Les témoins voyaient l'échange de coups violent que porte Yuden et Natsu.

Elfman: La vache...ce sont des coups de vrais mec qu'ils portent!

Yuden arme son poings remplie de flamme qui touche Zephyr le propulsant en arrière, mais le Démon tends ses bras.

Zephyr: ZA WARUDO TOKI WO TOMARE!

Il déploie une telle force pour stopper le temps mais les deux Chasseur de Dragons se déplacent de manière rapide, Natsu arrive face à lui et déploie un déluge de coup sur Zephyr se prenant chaque coups lui provoquant une douleur insoutenable.

Zephyr: IMPOSSIBLE! JE SUIS LE DEMON ULTIME!

Il déploie plus de force et parvient à repousser les deux mages et enfoncer leurs têtes dans le sol violemment, mais ils ressortent en décochant une énorme droite dans mâchoire de Zephyr avant de lui donner un double uppercut dans le ventre lui faisant cracher une gerbe de sang.

Fried: J'ai...j'ai jamais vue des coups comme ça de leurs parts...ce sont...comme...deux animaux sauvages!

Luxus: La vache...qu'est-ce qui pourras les arrêter?

Lucy: Personne...

Elle caresse le visage de Nashi froid.

Lucy: Ils...ils ont perdu...l'un de leurs biens les plus précieux.

Le groupe d'Amaterasu sentent la puissance et les coups porter par les deux Chasseurs de Dragons, une larme coule sur sa joue elle sert les poings.

Amaterasu: Pardon...pardon mes enfants...mais...nous n'avions pas le choix...

Eredin: Quel puissance...

La Tour sent l'énergie s'accumulant.

La Tour: Encore un petit efforts!

Zephyr est alors projeter dans l'arène où se trouve Amaterasu qui vit alors Yuden et Natsu arriver, le Démon se redresse le corps brisé.

Zephyr: Non...NON! JE NE LAISSERAIS PERSONNE ME VAINCRE! JE VAIS VOUS TUEZ!

Le temps s'arrête créant douze Zephyr autour d'eux les autres guildes et les Généraux assistent à la scène; Bahamuth s'arrête elle aussi impressionner.

Bahamuth: Cette puissance...incroyable...

Ignir soupire alors qu'Acnologia sent la puissance de Yuden.

Acnologia: Sa puissance...elle...est...identique...à la mienne...

Ignir: Acno...

Les douze Zephyr se jette sur eux mais les deux Chasseurs de Dragons les détruisent uns à une avec leurs puissances, Zephyr tremble en voyant la fureur des deux Dragons qui se tiennent devant lui.

Natsu: Yuden...

Yuden: Oui...

Les deux chargent leurs flammes alors que Zephyr arrête le temps et prépare des millions de dagues noir.

Zephyr: Vous ne résisterez pas à ça!

Yuden et Natsu: LOTUS DEMONIAQUE DU DRAGON DE L'APOCALYPSE ARDENT!

Les deux attaques de couleurs sombre, d'orange et de rouge se dirige sur Zephyr qui vit ses dagues être carbonisé avant d'être frappé par l'attaque, il hurle de douleurs alors que son corps commence à être calciné.

Zephyr: NON...JE SUIS...LE DEMON ULTIME...JE SUIS IMMORTELLE!

Sa chair se calcine puis ses os pour finalement le faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre sous les yeux des témoins stupéfait.

 _"Fin OST"_

Aline: Ils l'ont...fait...on a vaincu Tartaros!

Amaterasu observe ses deux enfants toujours entouré de leur aura de colère, ils se tournent vers les Généraux ayant observé la dernière action.

Eileen: Hé ben...ton gamin est...spécial...

Eredin: Incroyable...mais...merci beaucoup!

Ils sont surpris alors qu'ils virent les flammes utilisé pour la mort de Zephyr être absorbé par le dernier fragment.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Oshi rei ou"_

Amaterasu: Oh non...

Eredin: Enfin!

Eredin et Caranthir rejoignent le groupe avec Carnage riant.

Carnage: Priez vos misérables Dieu! Car le notre va enfin renaître!

La Main Noire: Les sacrifices!

Des Soldats de la Chasse passe des portails avec les sacrifices Lucy reconnut la petite fille de Michello, Michella terrifié.

Michella: A L'AIDE!

Lucy: Il faut l'aider!

La Main Noire sort une dague et la pointe vers Carnage puis lui la tend.

La Main Noire: Prouve ta loyauté...sacrifie...celle-là.

Il désigne Michella le Commandant sourit alors que Shinroi et Yuki se relève.

Yuki: CROW!

Carnage: Commence l'incantation mon frère.

La Main Noire: Ghurarmu shirkush'agh azgushu (Un sacrifice de sang et d'os).

Carnage enfonce alors la dague dans le ventre de Michella et remonte en affichant un sourire narquois, Yuden et Natsu fonce sur eux mais sont repoussé par un champ magique tout autour Michella eu le ventre ouvert son enfant s'écrase au sol dans une marre de sang sous le regards horrifiée de tous.

La Main Noire: Zant ya apakurizak (Un chemin à emprunter).

Il en profite pour admirer le sang et les femmes hurler de terreur.

La Main Noire: Gûl-n' anakhizak (Comme une ombre tu reviendras).

Amaterasu furieuse veut faire quelque chose, elle arme son épée et frappe la barrière sans aucun effet.

Eredin: Inutile...

Eredin s'avance vers la prochain sortant son poignard.

La Main Noire: Ghurarmu shirkush'agh azgushu! Zant ya apakurizak! Gûl-n' anakhizak!

Il éventre à son tour la jeune mère les mages sont horrifiées, Acnologia et Ignir fonce vers le lieux de cérémonie.

Ignir: BAHAMUTH!

Caranthir: Elle est sous notre commandement...ta fille est notre Ignir!

Ils entendent des grognements alors que le sang est absorbé par une perle à chaque sacrifice qui s'enchaîne n'en laissant qu'une dernière; La Tour saisit alors la dague riant.

La Tour: Que notre Dieu nous soit rendu!

Il exécute le sacrifice.

La Main Noire: Ghurarmu shirkush'agh azgushu! Zant ya apakurizak! Gûl-n' anakhizak!

Le dernier corps tombe et le sang est absorbé les Généraux s'écartent et tendent leurs bras.

La Main Noire: Revient à nous...Dieu Obscure.

A ce moment le sol tremble le ciel se couvre d'éclair rouge qui frappe les fragments d'âmes ceux-ci projettent des arc aux quatre coin de Fiore, perforant la terre en laissant des trous les fragments commence à se craqueler puis s'évaporer.

Grey: Hein?

Sting: Tous sa pour ça!

Zeleph s'approche alors que les Dragons se posent tremblant.

Grandiné: Il arrive...

Soudain un tremblement de terre parcours l'ensemble de Fiore puis des trous creusé jaillissent d'immense colonne de corruption et de vapeur noir; celle-ci poussant des grognements et des gémissements les mages virent les colonnes se rassembler allez au centre des sacrifices les faisant disparaître. Jellal et Jycrain sentent alors la terreur les envahir comme chaque mage de Fiore, Heine et Juliet prennent Lucilla contre elles la petite terrifiée de voir la scène. La concentrations produit une tornade s'élevant haut dans les cieux qui se parcourt d'éclair rouge puis elle commence à s'estomper.

 _"OST Twilight Princess-Before Battle with Zant"_

Amaterasu: Le voilà...il est de retour...

Les Généraux s'incline devant la nouvelle forme venant d'apparaître celle d'un homme assez grand, ses bras son recouvert de corruption qui font que ses doigts ressemblent plus à des griffes de Dragons. La corruption recouvre ses épaules mais épargne son torse mis à nue et couvert de quelques marques sombres en plus de ce qui ressemblent à des écailles noires. Son visage est ornée d'une sorte de crinière noire aux mèches éparpillée dans son dos et sur les côtés de son visage; deux mèches courte ornait l'œil frontale du Dragon noire des Grand Jeux qui s'ouvre et dévoile sa couleur rouge, orangé de chaque côté de son front des cornes de Dragon recouvert elles aussi de corruption ses yeux avait l'iris de couleur dorée son visage affichait un sourire. Une sorte de tissus entouré le bas de son corps en laissant ses jambes visibles le recouvrait sur ce tissus des gravures montrant un dragon encercler par d'autres créature deux dragons, un aigle, un loup, un cerf et enfin au-dessus une louve plus imposante. Juste au-dessus une sorte de triangle avec un trou en forme de triangle inversé au centre découpant le plus gros en trois autre petit triangle dorée. Son dos était recouvert de corruption et de son dos jaillit alors deux ailes assez large de dragon noir, il tenait dans sa main une sorte de sceptre d'or recouvert de corruption l'extrémité formait une sorte de trident avec une pointe plus allongé entouré de deux autres moins longues et qui forme un angle obtus par rapport à la pointe plus grande.

Eredin: Maître Darkness...

La Tour: Vous voilà de retour...

Darkness sourit en voyant Amaterasu qui tremble légèrement comme les mages en voyant le Dieu de l'Obscurité face à eux souriant, celui-ci lève son sceptre trident vers les cieux et dégage des éclairs rouge qui frappe les nuages sombres donnant une atmosphère malsaine au paysage des éclairs parcours les cieux alors qu'Amaterasu observe son frère qui parla d'une voix calme.

Darkness: Bonjour petite sœur.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre marquant l'arrivé de Darkness dans le suivant une bataille acharnée sera livré entre lui et Amaterasu à laquelle se joindrait Natsu et Yuden mais la puissance écrasante du Dieu les forceront à se replier tandis que Darkness montre sa puissance aux mages qui ont des doutes quand à leurs victoire tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le Dieu de l'Obscurité"**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic je vous dit à la prochaine tchao.**


	208. Chapitre 208: Le Dieu de l'Obscurité

**L'arc Tartaros arrive à sa conclusion Darkness est désormais libre les habitants de Fiore sont désormais sous la menace du Dieu de l'Obscurité et son courroux ne fait que commencer. Amaterasu se lance dans la bataille contre son frère qui montre au monde sa puissance dévastatrice.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 208: Le Dieu de l'Obscurité.**

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Hoshi Rei Ou"_

Les mages virent Darkness se tenant devant tous les êtres vivants, celui-ci avait sur son visage un sourire satisfait ses Généraux se redresse dont Carnage.

Carnage: Vous voilà mon maître...

Darkness tourne son regard vers Carnage qui sent le regard de Darkness percer son âme.

Darkness: Je vois...tu viens de cette réalité anéantit.

Carnage: Oui...et je tiens à présenter...

Darkness: Tu as en toi une âme...l'âme d'un membre du Clan Akuma...

Carnage est surpris.

Carnage: Oui...et...il a réussie à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps...mais maintenant que vous êtes là, vous pouvez l'empêcher de nuire!

Darkness: Je le pourrais oui...mais...dis-moi pourquoi ferais-je cela?

Carnage est surpris alors que les mages discutent entre eux.

Grey: C'est lui Darkness...il...il a rien avoir avec les Grand Jeux Inter-magique.

Darkness: C'est parce que j'ai entièrement retrouvé mon âme Grey Fullbuster.

Grey est horrifiée comme ses camarades qui le virent se tourner vers lui souriant.

Grey: Hein...il...il m'entend...

Darkness: J'entends tous...la moindre de vos pensés...jusqu'à votre respiration et vos battements de cœur...et ce que j'entends me ravie...je sens en voue tous de la peur...de la terreur. Vous avez enfin mis un visage sur l'ombre qui plane sur chacun d'entre vous...me voilà...par contre...

Il se tourne vers Natsu et Yuden toujours entourée de leurs flammes.

Darkness: Vous deux...vous n'avez pas peur...non...vous avez en vous...une rage...une rage bestial...

Les deux grognent et s'avance vers Darkness sous les yeux d'Amaterasu qui s'interpose, elle se met face à Darkness.

Amaterasu: Darkness...sa ne concerne que toi et moi!

Darkness rit en voyant Amaterasu.

Darkness: Amaterasu...ma sœur...cela remonte à si longtemps qu'on ne sait pas retrouver face à face dans nos corps humain...enfin humain...est une question de point de vue.

Amaterasu reste silencieuse.

Darkness: Ah oui...je m'en rappelle lors de notre affrontement avec Eliana et les autres, vous m'avez bannis ici après que j'ai tué notre mère qui avait tenté de m'arrêter.

Amaterasu furieuse sert les poings.

Amaterasu: Tu as aussi...transformé notre père en monstre!

Darkness semble réfléchit avant de sourire.

Darkness: Ah oui...mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'est tué non...ce sont...

Il se tourne vers Natsu et Yuden toujours derrière Amaterasu.

Darkness: Eux...

Wendy: Hein?

Sherrya: De quoi il parle?

Darkness: Sa ne vous dit rien? Le Dévoreur d'Âme de la regretté cité d'Ultima. Quel dommage je comptais améliorer sa férocité...tans pis...

Amaterasu: DARKNESS!

Darkness rit devant la colère d'Amaterasu alors que les mages sont horrifiées d'entendre ça.

Krysta: Quoi...cette chose...

Saphira: Etait Arcturus...Dieu de la Lumière...et père d'Amaterasu...ainsi que de Darkness.

Darkness observe l'assemblée des mages.

Darkness: Mais il manque quelqu'un non? Où est donc Odin?

Amaterasu eu un choc en entendent le nom d'Odin, elle baisse le regard alors que Darkness continuait de sourire et parle de sa voix calme.

Darkness: L'idiot...il a détruit le Bifrost en pensant me retenir ici...mais il se trompe...une fois que j'aurais ce que je désire RIEN ne m'arrêtera!

Amaterasu: C'est là que tu trompes...tu perdras on a...

Darkness: Quoi votre précieux petit plan pour tenter de me détruire? Tu pensais que j'ignorais TOTALEMENT tous ce que vous avez fait?

Les Dragons sont choqué alors que Darkness se tourne vers Bahamuth tremblante.

Darkness: Bahamuth!

Il tends son bras vers Bahamuth qui fut frappé d'un éclair rouge.

Ignir: NON!

Bahamuth retombe au sol grognant de douleurs et reprit sa forme humaine, elle est alors soulevé dans les airs par Darkness la main tendu vers elle.

Darkness: Tu croyais que je n'allais pas remarqué ta conversation avec cette humain!

Bahamuth sent la corruption brûler sur son corps elle pousse des hurlements de douleurs, Ignir furieux prépare ses flammes sous les yeux d'Acnologia.

Acnologia: IGNIR NON!

Grandiné: Ignir!

Ignir fonce sur Darkness en crachant une gerbe de flamme destructrice mais le Dieu bloqua l'assaut qui percute un mur invisible, il se décale alors qu'Ignir par à côté de lui et donne un coup de coude aux côtes du Dragon le projetant au sol sous l'oeil horrifiée des spectateurs avant de claquer des doigts pour le foudroyer d'un éclair rouge l'immobilisant au sol.

Bahamuth: Papa...

Amaterasu: Ignir...

Darkness: S'il te plaît Ignir...je parle à ma nièce tu lui parleras plus tard.

Il se tourne vers Bahamuth grognant de douleurs.

Darkness: Tu es une ingrate je t'offre un pouvoir dépassant les Dieux...et toi tu oses me trahir!

Bahamuth: Te trahir! Tu te sers de moi! Tu m'utilises pour ravager des continent...des villes!

Darkness: Quel importance? Puisque tu aimes tant que ça les humains et le bien...je vais te libérer.

Il claque des doigts et Bahamuth hurle de douleurs la corruption sur son corps s'embrase et s'efface lentement lui procurant des hurlements de douleurs; avant de s'écraser au sol et qu'une sorte d'immense serpent ne commence à sortir de sa bouche et ne glisse vers Darkness en sifflant.

Cobra: Un serpent...

Le serpent s'enroule autour du cou de son maître avant de se fondre en lui et rejoindre la Corruption présent sur son corps, Bahamuth est au sol grognant de douleurs sous l'œil médusé des mages.

Makarof: Il a mis Bahamuth au sol...et à repris la corruption en elle...

Darkness: Bien...maintenant que ceux-ci est réglée...je crois qu'il est temps que je t'offre ce que je te dois Amaterasu.

 _"OST Fairy Tail Absolute Demon"_

Amaterasu s'avance Tsukuyomi l'épée de la Lune en main.

Amaterasu: Yuden...Natsu...n'interve...

A ce moment les deux Chasseurs de Dragons passent devant elle pour attaquer Darkness qui bloque leurs assauts avec son trident.

Darkness: Hmmm...des attaques bestial remplie de puissance...mais elles manquent de précision et de coordination.

Natsu: Tu vas voir!

Darkness observe Natsu alors que Yuden décoche une droite sur Darkness qui bloque son assaut avec sa mains, Natsu veut frappe le Dieu dans l'estomac mais il le bloque avec son autre bras. Son trident flotte dans les airs et frappe les deux Chasseurs de Dragons au visage, il l'utilise alors pour les attaquer sous les yeux de leurs camarades.

Happy: C'est pas vrai il les malmène avec son trident!

Lily: Sa puissance...est incroyable...

Mard Gheer: On ne l'appelle pas le Dieu de l'Obscurité pour rien.

Il repousse Natsu et Yuden sans difficultés mais les deux déploient encore leurs flammes, Darkness vit les flammes et sourit.

Darkness: Je dois avouer que sa m'impressionne...rester à l'écart je m'occupe de ça.

Eredin: Bien maître.

Natsu se jette sur Darkness son poings provoquant une explosion de flamme intense surprennant Ignir.

Ignir: Natsu...

Amaterasu tremble devant la scène.

Amaterasu: Non...il...il ne maîtrise pas encore leurs forces...

Ils virent alors Darkness légèrement brûlée de l'impacte mais sa blessure disparaît en un rien de temps.

Darkness: END je présume? C'est toi que je suis censé craindre?

Natsu force mais Darkness le repousse aisément alors que Yuden l'attaque armée de ses attaques combiné, Darkness bloque chaque coups avec son index.

Darkness: De la force...mais sa manque cruellement de précision.

Yuden recule et inspire comme Natsu et projette une gerbe de flamme intense que Darkness bloque avec une barrière magique, il vit les deux revenir à l'assaut toujours guidé par leurs instincts.

Chibi: Ils l'ont même pas simplement éraflées!

Lucy: Comment...comment on peut le battre?

Darkness: Sa suffit...sa ne concerne que ta mère et moi Yuden...mais dis moi cette lueur...

Il se tourne vers Acnologia et sourit en voyant le Dragon de l'Apocalypse, et se tourne vers Amaterasu.

Darkness: Oh Ama...de tous les hommes tu as choisis lui?

Amaterasu fonce sur Darkness et le force à lâcher ses enfants, elle attaque le Dieu avec sa lame qui bloque ses coups avec son trident. Natsu et Yuden sentent l'épuisement les gagner ils perdent leurs formes de combat et tombent à genoux au sol.

Lucy: NATSU!

Millianna: YUDEN!

Leurs exceeds vont pour les chercher et les ramener prêts de leurs camarades.

Gajeel: Sa vas?

Yuden: On...on a même pas réussie...à...

Natsu: Ce type...il a rien avoir avec tous ce qu'on a affronté...

Lucy et Millianna enroule leurs bras autour de leurs cou en larme.

Millianna: On est contente que vous soyez en vie...

Yuden: Oui...mais...

Il vit le corps de sa fille recouvert d'un draps les bras réconfortant de sa petite-amie calme légèrement la douleurs, mais l'anxiété de voir sa mère biologique affronter la pire menace de la création le remplie de crainte.

Mavis: Yuden...

Yuden se tourne vers Mavis qui s'approche de lui en le prenant dans ses bras.

Mavis: S'il te plaît...ne...ne laisse plus tes instincts te contrôler...

Yuden: Je...je suis désolée...

Une explosion le fit se tourner vers le combat Amaterasu se tient face à Darkness se craquant le cou.

Darkness: Tu as progresser depuis tous ses siècles...malgré que tu te sois réincarnée ici...mais la question est pourquoi toi?

Amaterasu: Parce que...je suis celle qui a été désigné pour être à Asgard...mais j'ai refusé...je préférais mettre fin à ton règne de tyrannie.

Darkness: Une tyrannie? N'est-ce pas une dystopie sans aucun espoir.

Amaterasu: Où est la différence?

Darkness: Hé bien une tyrannie peut être renversé alors qu'une dystopie est une chose universelle...tout comme moi!

Amaterasu: Tu n'es pas éternelle...on trouvera un moyen de te battre...

Darkness: Quoi avec ton plans? Pitié je suis immortelle tu le sais! Tu fondes tout tes espoirs en ces Chasseurs de Dragons...et en ton fils...et celui d'Acnologia!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Absolute Zero Silver"._

A ce moment il y eu un moment de silence entre coupé par les éclairs déchirant le ciel; Mavis et Yuden restait sans bouger leur esprit digérant les paroles de Darkness comme Acnologia qui atterrit et reprit sa forme humaine et affiche un air choqué.

Acnologia: Quoi...

Amaterasu baisse le regard alors que Darkness sourit devant les questionnements des mages.

Seilah: Quoi...

Mirajane: Yuden et le Premier maître...seraient...les...enfants d'Acnologia?

Les Dragons baissent le regard Wendy le remarque.

Wendy: Grandiné!

Grandiné soupire.

Grandiné: Oui...oui c'est la vérité Wendy...Acnologia est leurs pères...

Acnologia: Quoi...Ama...

Darkness: Quel ironie...Acnologia semble l'apprendre...tu es vraiment une très mauvaise menteuse ma très chère sœur...

Amaterasu observe ses enfants.

Mavis: Maman...

Amaterasu: Ce que j'ai fait...était uniquement dans le but...de les protéger...qu'ils soient prêts à t'affronter!

Darkness: Malheureusement ton plans à échouer ma sœur...

Amaterasu: Non...j'y crois encore.

Ses enfants et Acnologia sont surpris

Darkness: Bûr Skazug. (Mille blessure).

Amaterasu fut alors attaqué par des milliers de lame spectrale apparaissant autour d'elle, mais la Déesse bloqua la grande majorité des attaques. Avant d'attaquer son frère elle charge des flammes dans son bras.

Amaterasu: POING DIVIN DE LA DEESSE SOLAIRE!

Elle frappe son frère dans l'abdomen avant de provoquer une gigantesque explosion; Darkness recule et observe Amaterasu qui tends ses mains en avant et projette un rayon concentrée de magie solaire.

Darkness: Lâzg! (Bouclier).

Son attaque frappe une barrière créer par Darkness les témoins du combat virent Amaterasu retourner au combat, Darkness bloquant la plus part des coups mais la Déesse passa dans son dos et parvint à trancher ses ailes.

Darkness: HAAA!

Ses ailes retombent aux sols et s'évapore.

Lisanna: Elle a réussie à le blessé!

Elfman: Sa c'est un mec un vrai!

Evergreen: Elfman...

Shinroi: Ne criez pas victoire trop vite.

Les ailes de Darkness repousse sous les yeux de tous les mages.

Grey: C'est pas vrai!

Metallicana: Darkness est invulnérable à n'importe quel magie...et se régénère plus vite que n'importe quel autre divinité.

Darkness: Pas mal...tu as progressé...

Amaterasu: Je me bats pour ce qui est juste.

Darkness: Ce qui est juste? On croirait entendre notre mère.

Amaterasu: C'est pour elle que je me bats...mais aussi tous les mondes que tu as détruit...et pour les êtres qui me sont chères.

Darkness: Ils ne doivent plus être beaucoup...tu as caché la vérité à tellement de personne dans l'espoirs que je n'en sache rien. Mais tu oublies une choses...

Amaterasu vit les yeux de son frère devenir plus sombre.

Darkness: On ne peut rien cacher aux Ténèbres!

Du sol émerge alors de la corruption qui forme des tentacules et menace de s'écraser sur Amaterasu qui déploie une énergie nouvelle illuminant son corps, elle tranche les tentacules de corruption tentant de la saisir son frère en fit émerger d'autres pour tenter de l'écraser mais elle déploie une barrière magique calcinant la Corruption.

Gajeel: Whoua...balèze ta mère...

Yuden observait sa mère qui fonce ensuite sur Darkness son épée tendu le Dieu de l'Obscurité se tient prêt; mais Amaterasu envoie une boule de feu que Darkness bloque permettant à la Déesse d'entaillé profondément son flanc droit. Les mages et les Dragons virent la blessure du Dieu qui devrait être mortelle pour la plus part des gens.

Kagura: Elle l'a eu?

La blessure se referme très rapidement mais laisse une légère cicatrice.

Darkness: Pas mal...mais il faudra faire bien mieux que ça.

Amaterasu se tourne vers lui et repart à l'assaut les coups qu'ils s'échangent sont si rapide que aucun mage n'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Ignir reprenant des forces observe Amaterasu affronter Darkness; elle profite d'un moment d'inattention pour lui entailler une nouvelle fois le torse pour la blessure se referme instantanément.

Darkness: Tu m'exaspère!

il tends son sceptre dans les airs et projette des dagues d'ombres vers sa sœur à une vitesse impressionnante, Amaterasu en reçu un dans l'épaule.

Yuden: MAMAN!

Amaterasu retire la dague d'ombre qui s'évapore et observe Darkness; celui-ci rassemble de la foudre dans sa mains et frappe Amaterasu avec la faisant hurler de douleur.

Darkness: Tu es faibles! Personne ne peut m'arrêter!

Yuden: MAMAN!

Natsu furieux observe Darkness qui continue de torturer Amaterasu sous les yeux de ses Généraux; Ignir furieux charge ses flammes.

Ignir: DARKNESS!

Darkness vit Ignir arriver sur lui le poings entourée de feu.

Ignir: POING DESTRUCTEUR DU ROI DRAGON DE FEU!

Son poings provoque une intense explosions qui repousse Darkness mais il vit le Roi des Dragons de Feu prêts à se battre.

Natsu: Bien joué Ignir!

Otohimé: IDIOT! Tu sais que même tes attaques ne peuvent le blesser!

Ils virent Darkness grogner alors que les blessures infligées par Ignir disparaissent.

Darkness: Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler Ignir!

Soudain tous le monde vit sortir d'un portail une version plus grande du trident de Darkness, la pointe du trident se logea dans le ventre d'Ignir qui n'avait rien vue venir. Natsu fut horrifiée comme tous ses proches Amaterasu le vit retomber au sol, Bahamuth observe la scène les larmes aux yeux.

Bahamuth: Papa...

Ignir se tient la blessure infligé par Darkness.

Lucy: Il...il l'a vaincu...je...

Zeleph observe la scène désolée alors que Darkness s'approche d'Amaterasu.

Darkness: Tu as une dernière parole ma sœur?

Amaterasu reste silencieuse mais une voix se dégage de l'assistance.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing"_

Voix: Nous on en a une!

Darkness vit trop tard Natsu et Yuden qui lui donne un double uppercut dans le visage; les larmes aux yeux en plus de la haine diriger vers le Dieu.

Natsu: DEGAGE!

Darkness recule et observe les deux Chasseurs de Dragons entourée de flamme.

Darkness: Encore vous...

Lucy: Natsu!

Grey: Vous vous êtes fait démolir faites pas les idiots!

Amaterasu: Natsu...Yuden...

Yuden: Je...je laisserais pas ma mère mourir...pas après...l'avoir retrouvé!

Darkness: Malgré qu'elle t'ais menti à toi et à Natsu sur vos origines!

Natsu: Je me moque bien d'être END! Je me moque bien d'être un Démon...on est avant tous un mage de Fairy Tail! Et en t'en prenant à notre mère et à Ignir...t'as signé ton arrêt de mort!

Les deux se tiennent prêts alors que Darkness éclate de rire.

Darkness: Comme c'est amusant...vous tenez tant que ça à mourir! Hé bien soit!

Il plante la pointe de son trident dans le sol faisant émerger des geysers de Corruption qu'ils évitent, Natsu frappe le Dieu qui bloque son assaut avec son trident. Yuden arrive juste après ses griffes sortit et attaque sans répie Darkness qui fit tourner son trident pour repousser ses adversaires.

Darkness: Pitoyable!

Natsu se concentre comme Yuden et les deux reprennent leurs formes de Démon et de Dragon de l'Apocalypse, Natsu projette des flammes sur Darkness.

Darkness: Shoshog (Effacer).

Les flammes disparaissent mais Yuden parvient à le toucher avec ses griffes; Darkness tente de l'attaquer mais il se prit un coup de Natsu.

Darkness: Idiot!

Natsu: RUGISSEMENT DU DEMON DE FEU!

Yuden: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE L'APOCALYPSE!

Les deux attaques frappent Darkness qui déblaie les flammes mais vit les deux revenir à la charge d'un coup puissant ils parvient à endommager le trident de Darkness et le faire exploser.

Darkness: COMMENT!

Amaterasu est surprise de voir le trident de Darkness exploser dans ses mains; les Dragons virent le déferlement de puissance employée.

Saphira: Incroyable...je...je n'ai jamais vue une telle force...

Gajeel: Allez-y vous pouvez l'avoir.

Ils donnent alors un double coup dans l'estomac de Darkness qui eu le souffle coupée, avant de le propulser dans les airs et de se placer juste au-dessus de lui.

Yuden et Natsu: MAGIE COMBINEE! LOTUS DEMONIAQUE POURPRE DE L'APOCALYPSE!

Leur attaque frappe le Dieu de pleins fouet qui est projeter au sol et provoque une explosion de flamme immense.

Eredin: Maître!

Eileen est impressionner par la démonstration des deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Eileen: Incroyable...

Acnologia observe son fils et Natsu qui mettent Darkness à mal celui-ci se redresse blesser de l'assaut mais restant calme.

Darkness: Je dois avouer que c'est impressionnant! Mais il en faudra bien plus!

Il tends alors ses bras qui s'allonge et fonce sur les deux Chasseurs de Dragon qui sont alors plaquer au sol et écraser par la pression des mains de Darkness.

Darkness: Je vais vous broyez!

Millianna: NON YUDEN!

Les deux tentes d'utiliser leurs flammes sans succès alors qu'ils sentent leurs corps souffrir.

Yuden: La vache...il...il est plus fort que ce qu'il laisse...voir...

Amaterasu se releva alors et d'un geste simple trancha les bras de Darkness qui grogna alors que la partie retenant leurs deux Dragons disparaît.

Darkness: Tu vas me le payer!

Amaterasu: Je ne crois pas...je vais t'empêcher de faire du mal à mes enfants!

Elle fonce et transperce alors le torse de son frère qui grogne alors que la Déesse déploie sa magie.

Darkness: IDIOTE! TU NE PEUX PAS ME TUER!

Amaterasu: JE M'EN MOQUE...JE...JE DONNERAIS TOUT POUR MES ENFANTS!

 _"OST Fairy Tail- A Blaze That that burn Evil Hearts"_

Darkness saisit la lame et tente de la retirer mais Yuden et Natsu saisissent la lame sous les yeux d'Amaterasu et utilise en prime leurs magies pour renforcer la puissance dégager par l'épée.

Amaterasu: YUDEN...NATSU!

Yuden: On te laisseras pas tomber maman...

Natsu: On le battra ensemble!

Amaterasu sourit devant la scène alors qu'Ignir rejoins le groupe en utilisant ses flammes pour insuffler de l'énergie dans l'épée.

Natsu: IGNIR!

Ignir: Tenez bons...on peut y arriver...on peut le battre.

Carnage vit la scène furieux.

Carnage: Maître!

La Main Noire: Laisse...ils n'arriveront pas à le blesser.

Darkness: Vous...pensez pouvoir vaincre l'Obscurité! PATHETIQUE!

Il tente de retirer l'épée mais quelqu'un d'autres forçat sur l'épée Acnologia insuffler sa force aussi.

Acnologia: Je ne laisserais pas Ama et mon fils se battre seul!

Yuden: Papa...

Ils forcent tous sur l'épée Darkness sent l'énergie commencer à l'atteindre; il grogne et déploie de la corruption pour tenter de les attaquer mais celle-ci gèle et éclate il vit alors Esmeralda; Eileen; Shinroi et Yuki se joindre à la mêlée.

Darkness: VOUS!

Eileen: Même si on ne te tue pas...on donneras tous simplement pour te blesser!

Shinroi: ON TE BATTRA DARKNESS!

Yuki: POUR TOUS CEUX A QUI TU AS FAIS DU MAL!

Esmeralda: ET TOUS LES UNIVERS QUE TU AS SACCAGE!

L'énergie de l'épée sort du dos de Darkness en même temps que la lame Darkness grogne de douleurs devant la puissance déployer, mais continue de forcer pour retirer l'épée.

Gajeel: On va pas les laisser faire hein?

Kai: Bien sûre que non!

Les Chasseurs de Dragons rejoignent leurs amies en offrant leurs forces rapidement Bahamuth rejoins sa famille et saisit aussi l'épée d'Amaterasu.

Bahamuth: Je ne serais plus ton pantin!

Darkness: MISERABLE CLOPORTE!

Gajeel: Quoi t'as mal? A la bonne heure parce que tu vas bientôt goûter à toute la souffrance que t'as infligée!

Mavis observe la scène avec Zeleph qui se joignent eux-aussi à la mêlée, les autres Dragons rejoignent Ignir leurs énergies mettent le Dieu à mal qui grogne de douleur.

Wendy: Grandiné!

Grandiné: Ensemble nous pourrons le vaincre!

Zeleph: On te battra...

Mavis: On ne laissera jamais tombée!

Amaterasu: ALLONS-Y MES AMIS!

Yuden: MANGE CA!

L'épée provoqua alors une explosion concentrée de magie qui engouffra Darkness dans un souffle de magie intense, qui traversa les plaines pour finalement s'estomper. Les mages ne virent plus Darkness dans la foule les mages commencent à crier de joie.

 _"OST Fin"_

Drandbalt: Je crois que c'est terminée...

Lahar: On a gagné...

Les mages se sautent dans les bras Yuden observe Acnologia gardant une posture sérieuse; il remarque alors les Généraux de Darkness.

La Main Noire: Ne criez pas victoire trop vite...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Hoshi Rei Ou"_

Ils virent alors une colonne d'énergie maléfique sortir de décombre, les mages sont horrifiées de voir ça.

Droy: Il est encore en vie!

Mard Gheer: Incroyable...

Ils virent alors Darkness ressortir très amochées de l'attaque un trou béant se trouvait à la place de son ventre, ses deux bras sectionner de multiples coupures et entailles et une de ses cornes cassé.

Grandiné: Il est encore vivant...

Ils virent alors ses bras se reformer sa corne repousse et ses ailes se déployer comme neuves, ses coupures et entaille se referme mais la blessure immense sur son torse se referme lentement et à des difficultés et se restructurer comme avant. Elle laisse une marque blanche lumineuse et brillante, Darkness grogne de colère et observe la foule horrifiée.

Darkness: Misérable...mortels...vous allez le regretter!

Aline: Comment peut-on abattre un monstre pareil?

Darkness recréer son trident et l'enfonce dans le sol.

Darkness: Je vais...réduire ces terres à néant...JE VAIS TOUT DETRUIRE!

Ses yeux s'assombrissent alors qu'il commence à rassembler la foudre rouge dans ses mains qui forment alors une sphère d'énergie maléfique.

La Main Noire: Je propose que nous nous replions...le maître va réduire ces terres en cendres.

Le Marteau: Excellente idée...viens Carnage tu as l'honneur d'avoir la chance de survivre à ce massacre!

Carnage les suit alors que la sphère provoque des vents violent forçant les mages à se cacher le visage alors que l'obscurité devient plus intense la Marée Démoniaque s'en va au loin.

Yuden: Il fait quoi?

Galena: Il va utiliser l'Abysse Absolut! Il va raser l'intégralité du continent!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Goodbye Igneel"_

Amaterasu observe son frère parler dans la langue noire, elle observe son fils et sa fille puis Acnologia qui vit son regard.

Acnologia: Ama...

Amaterasu: Allez-vous en tous...

Yuden et Natsu se tournent vers elle.

Natsu: Pas question on va trouver un moyen de...

Amaterasu: ECOUTEZ-MOI!

Ils se taisent et écoute Amaterasu les larmes aux yeux.

Amaterasu: Darkness va tout ravager...mais je peux le retenir...

Eileen: QUOI! Ama non si tu fais ça tu...

Amaterasu: Je m'en moque Eileen!

Eileen observe son ami alors qu'Amaterasu observe Yuden.

Yuden: Non...non je te laisserais pas...pas question!

Zeleph observe Amaterasu alors qu'il se tourne vers Shinroi et Yuki eux aussi choqué; Shinroi se tourne vers la foule commençant à s'en aller.

Shinroi: VITE PARTEZ!

Gajeel: Reby! Lily on se tire!

Kai: Lena! Aline!

Tous le monde commence à s'éloigner rapidement il ne reste qu'Amaterasu et ses proches Yuden saisit sa main tremblant et la gorge noué.

Yuden: Non...je...je viens à peine de te retrouver...j'ai...j'ai déjà perdu...j'ai déjà perdu Amy...je veux pas te perdre toi...et Ignir...

Amaterasu sourit et pose sa main sur le visage de son fils et le prit dans ses bras, elle prit aussi Natsu ses larmes touchent le sommet de leurs têtes.

Amaterasu: Je veux vous garder en sécurité...je ne veux pas perdre...les enfants que j'ai vue grandir...et aimé...

Natsu: Maman...

Yuden: Fait pas ça...

Ignir s'avance.

Ignir: Si tu crois que tu vas rester seule tu te trompes...

Natsu observe Ignir.

Natsu: Non...IGNIR!

Ignir: Natsu...toute ma vie j'ai pensé être le pire père de l'univers...mais ces années avec toi m'ont fait comprendre...que j'ai eu tord...

Bahamuth observe Ignir se tournant vers sa fille.

Ignir: Maintenant...j'ai retrouvé ma Bahamuth...

Bahamuth: Papa...

Ignir: Tu as encore tant de chose à vivre...alors va t-en...

Bahamuth se met à sangloter.

Bahamuth: Non...papa...

Ignir: Accorde-moi une faveur...

Elle observe son père souriant les larmes aux yeux.

Ignir: Ne perd jamais ce sourire...qui fait de toi une magnifique jeune femme.

Bahamuth se transforme alors en dragon et commence à s'en aller.

Bahamuth: Promis...papa...Adieu...

Elle s'en va sous les yeux d'Ignir souriant qui se tourne vers Natsu sanglotant.

Natsu: Laissez-nous vous aidez...on veut pas vous perdre...

Amaterasu observe Drandbalt qui entend dans sa tête.

 _Amaterasu: Drandbalt...prenez-les...et mettez-les en sécurité..._

Drandbalt observe Amaterasu et rejoins les deux Chasseurs de Dragons et posa une main sur leurs épaules; la dernière vision de Yuden fut celle de sa mère souriante avant que lui et Natsu n'apparaissent prêts de leurs proche.

Yuden: MAMAN!

Natsu: Ignir!

Lucy et Millianna les rejoignent avec leurs amis alors qu'ils virent la foudre de Darkness se rassembler celui-ci continue de grogner et parler dans la langue noir; Mavis observe sa mère les larmes aux yeux.

Mavis: Maman...

Amaterasu: Mavis...j'aimerais que tu veilles sur ton frère...tout comme Zeleph...

Mavis eu les larmes aux yeux et tombe dans les bras de Zeleph en larme.

Amaterasu: Prend soin de ma fille...

Zeleph: Je te le promets...

Ils disparaissent alors que la dragonne vit Acnologia le regard triste des larmes perlant dans ses yeux.

Acnologia: Tu es une...très mauvaise menteuse...

Amaterasu rit et prit Acnologia dans ses bras.

Acnologia: Alors...ce sont mes...

Amaterasu: Oui...prend-soin d'eux...

Acnologia: Je te le promets...

Amaterasu: Et ne reste pas seul...refais ta vie...

Acnologia fut surpris et embrasse une dernière fois Amaterasu avant de s'en aller rapidement le cœur lourd; Eileen observe sa sœur avec Esmeralda et Yuki.

Eileen: Ama...

Amaterasu: Eileen...Esmeralda...Yuki...

Yuki: Ama-neechan...

Elle plonge dans ses bras et sanglote comme Eileen et Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Fait pas ça...

Amaterasu: Je le dois...c'est mon devoir...

Eileen: Ama...

Amaterasu: Eileen...mon fils...et ma fille...je...j'aimerais...que tu veilles sur mon fils...il aura besoin de toi...

Eileen: Je te le promets...

Les femmes se séparent et Amaterasu sourit à Shinroi lui faisant une étreinte en pleurant.

Shinroi: Ama...

Amaterasu: Adieu Shinroi...veille sur Yuki...

Shinroi: Promis...

Ils finissent tous par partir le cœur lourd les Dragons aussi les larmes aux yeux s'en vont, alors qu'Amaterasu se tourne vers Darkness qui grogne et finit par dire.

Darkness: Pafund drît! (Abysse Absolue).

La sphère dans les mains de Darkness se répand et commence à former un dôme Amaterasu le vit s'approcher comme Ignir.

Ignir: Prête?

Amaterasu se plongea alors dans ses souvenirs les plus profond en sentant sa fin approcher.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Elle était adossé à un arbre souriante dans ses bras deux bébé pleurant pour la première fois, elle eu les larmes aux yeux alors qu'autour d'elle ses amies Dragons était présents. Grandiné sous sa forme humaine était un clone de Polyussica elle s'approche souriante._

 _Grandiné: Ama...ils sont magnifiques...ce sont..._

 _Amaterasu: Oui...mais j'aimerais que vous gardiez...le secret...j'aimerais qu'il le découvre..._

 _Metallicana avait les cheveux noir court et des piercings sur le visage comme Gajeel mais avait une petite barbe au menton._

 _Metallicana: On sait quand ils seront plus grand tu l'as déjà dit._

 _Weisslogia et Skiadram etait deux jumeaux les cheveux long et une longue barbe; mais l'un avait les cheveux noir et l'autre blanc._

 _Weisslogia: Comment tu vas les appeler?_

 _Saphira et Galena était à ses côtés Saphira avait les cheveux bleue et de magnifique yeux océan; Galena avait la peau légèrement marron comme ses cheveux et un sourire chaleureux sur le visage._

 _Amaterasu: Hé bien...Acnologia et moi en avions parler au cas où...une fille qui s'appellerait Mavis._

 _Ignir arrive il avait les cheveux rouge et une balafre dans le coins de l'oeil et un large sourire._

 _Ignir: Et le garçon?_

 _Amaterasu observe le garçon ouvrant ses yeux et tendent ses mains vers sa mère en larme qui pose une bise sur son front._

 _Amaterasu: Yuden..._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Amaterasu eu chaud au cœur quand ses larmes tombent en pensant aux deux merveilleux enfants qu'elle à mise au monde, elle observe alors l'attaque de Darkness qui s'approche d'eux.

Amaterasu: Prête...

Ils furent alors tous les deux englobé la douleurs qui les parcours est intense mais Amaterasu déploie alors des chaînes magique lumineuse bloquant le dôme et l'empêchant de se répandre. Les mages virent la scène sous leurs yeux le dôme de Darkness bloqué par les entraves de la Déesse.

Erza: Elle...elle a bloqué...l'attaque...

Yuden observe en sanglotant et tremblant comme Natsu leurs mère se sacrifier pour eux; dans le dôme Amaterasu grogne et observe Darkness et finit par pousser un hurlement comme Ignir qui fut entendue à des kilomètre alors que sa lumière s'échappe du dôme. A quelques mètres Eileen et son groupe virent les larmes aux yeux leurs amies retenir l'attaque du Dieu Obscure. Acnologia observe le cœur serrer à genoux frappant le sol avec fureur; Wendy s'approche de Yuden et l'observe avant de lui faire une étreinte alors que le Chasseur de Dragons et son frère observent le dôme et hurle à pleins poumons.

Yuden: AMA!

Natsu: IGNIR!

Après de longues minutes le dôme finit par se dissiper laissant un cratère de quelques centimètre à la place des ruines; les Généraux reviennent et virent leurs Dieu épuisé à la respiration haletante.

La Tour: Maître...

Ils virent alors face à lui Amaterasu encore debout tremblante mais le cours couvert de blessure des plaies profonde d'où s'échappe son sang, les mages ayant vue le dôme se dissiper Yuden et Natsu court à vive allure là-haut.

Lucy: NATSU!

Millianna: YUDEN!

Ils suivent leurs amis alors que Darkness se tient la blessure infligé par sa sœur qui parla d'une voix basse.

Amaterasu: Sa fait comment...d'avoir mal?

Darkness furieux s'avance vers elle.

Darkness: Tu m'as blessé certes...mais regarde-toi...tu es mourante! Quand à Ignir...

Il vit son corps carbonisé plus loin sans vie.

Darkness: Il n'est plus!

Amaterasu lâche un sourire alors que ses jambes fatigues son kimono en lambeaux, elle baisse ses bras tendue et observe son frère.

Amaterasu: Mais toi...nous avons la preuve...tu n'es pas invincible...si tu peux saigner...tu peux aussi mourir.

Darkness attrape le cou d'Amaterasu alors que Yuden et Natsu arrive, il observe les deux mages et lâche un sourire.

Darkness: Toi d'abord...ma sœur...

D'un mouvement il brisa la nuque d'Amaterasu qui retomba au sol comme une feuille, Yuden et Natsu fonce alors furieux vers Darkness.

Yuden: DARKNESS!

Darkness s'avance vers ses Généraux.

Darkness: Allons-y...

Ils s'en vont tous dans une tornade de nuage noire qui se disperse et laisse se lever le soleil, Yuden s'avance vers le corps d'Amaterasu et le prit dans ses bras alors que Natsu se mit à genoux face à la dépouille d'Ignir et les deux poussent un hurlement bestial alors que leurs parents viennent de quitter ce monde.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant qui clôture l'arc Tartaros les Dragons disent adieux à leurs protégées, pendant que Makarof prend une décision difficile. Yuden et Natsu se sépare chacun de leurs côtés pour pouvoir poursuivre leur entraînement afin de pouvoir vaincre l'incarnation du mal tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La Magna Carta".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre la fic je vous dit à la prochaine tchao.**


	209. Chapitre 209: La Magna Carta

**L'arc Tartaros se conclut la mort d'Amaterasu et Ignir marque la fin d'une ère à Fiore; désormais tous les mages doivent se donner à fond pour éliminer Darkness le fléau. Les Dragons disent leurs adieux à leurs protégées qui doivent eux devenir assez fort pour éliminer le Dieu de l'Obscurité.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 209: La Magna Carta.**

La guerre contre Tartaros est finalement terminée au prix d'énormes sacrifice Amy et Nashi étaient mortes; Crow avait succombé à sa part d'ombre et enfin le Dieu de l'Obscurité foulait Fiore. Yuden et Natsu sont encore aux côtés d'Amaterasu et Ignir morts; les Dragons sont réunies devant un large groupe incluant toutes les guildes de Fiore dont les rares membres de Tartaros restant.

Sting: On pourrait...savoir où vous étiez?

Weisslogia: Nous étions toujours avec vous...nous devions vous empêcher de vous transformer.

Gajeel: Nous transformer?

Metallicana: Oui la magie de Chasseur de Dragons possède un coût énorme; peut à peut vous vous transformer en Dragon.

Grandiné: Hors des Dragons ne peuvent pas vaincre Darkness...il en revient à vous de l'éliminer.

Krysta: Ouais...mais c'est pas si simple vous avez vue l'attaque combiné qu'on lui a mis...sa l'a a peine blessé!

Saphira: En fait je crois que pour la première fois de sa vie...nous avons infligée une blessure à Darkness...avant sa régénération était tout simplement trop forte mais là...nous avons la preuve nous pouvons le détruire.

Reby: Mais Darkness...a t-il vraiment...transformer son père en monstre?

Galena: Oui...malheureusement oui...il a connue la pire des tortures...cette idée à donnée l'inspiration à Caeanthir pour créer Déliora.

Les principaux concernées par Déliora s'avance.

Léon: Comment ça?

Voix: Je vais vous le dire...

Ils virent Esmeralda s'avance soupirante.

Esmeralda: Je...je vous dois la vérité...je...je viens d'un autre Univers que celui-ci. Un Univers où j'étais une Déesse...

Krysta et Elise s'avance stupéfait.

Elise: QUOI!

Krysta: Maître...

Esmeralda: J'étais la Déesse de la protection...mon mari...était le Dieu du Courage...nous nous aimions...et on attendez notre premiers enfant. Mais Darkness à débarquer avec ces hommes...mon mari à longuement lutter...mais il a était battu par Caranthir.

Elle se met à trembler en repensant à la souffrance de son mari face à Caranthir.

Grey: Que c'est-il passé ensuite?

Esmeralda: Mon...mon Univers...a été entièrement détruit par Darkness...j'ai heureusement fuie ici à Fiore...où j'ai donné naissance à notre fille...mais je devais la protéger...car je savais que la Chasse me traquerait jusqu'ici alors je suis partit et est fondée Griffin Wings...

Evy: Votre mari...comment s'appelait-il?

Il y eu un instant d'hésitation puis elle prononça ce nom qui fit frissonner tous le monde.

Esmeralda: Déliora...mon mari...se nommait Déliora...

A ce moment Aline plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche Sherry baisse le regards mauis est réconforter par Ren.

Léon: Alors...

Esmeralda: Oui...le monstre...qui a ravagé vos vies...était mon époux...

Elle se tourne vers Grey et Aline.

Esmeralda: Merci...merci de l'avoir libérée...et pardon...pardon pour...

Grey et Aline se regarde désolée.

Grey: Vous avez pas à vous excusez...le seul responsable...c'est Caranthir...et on a promis à notre père de butter cette sale ordure! Pour tous ce qu'il vous a fait.

Esmeralda: Merci Grey...mais...j'ai encore une information...pour...Ultia...

Ultia est surprise elle vit l'ancienne Déesse s'avancer.

Esmeralda: Le...le jour...où...où Fairy Tail...à vaincu Déliora...je n'ai pas simplement perdu...mon mari...j'ai...j'ai aussi perdu ma fille...

Ultia fut surprise puis tous s'assembla dans les pensées des mages qui observent Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Mon...mon nom de famille...est...Milkovich...

Ultia: Grand-mère...

Elle approuve puis sentit Ultia sangloter contre elle les deux femmes sanglotent l'une contre l'autre, Aline eu aussi des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Skiadram: Darkness et son armée ne sont alimenté que par une chose...la souffrance. Leurs but et de la répandre mais maintenant nous savons qu'il est possible de tous les vaincre.

Grandiné: Amaterasu avait un souhait...un seul durant sa longue et pénible vie...éliminer son frère et mettre fin une fois pour toutes aux Ténèbres...

Ils se tournent vers l'endroit où Yuden tenait encore le corps d'Amaterasu dans ses bras, il se remémora une conversation qu'il a eu avec elle.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Guild Memories"_

 _Lui et Amaterasu sont ensemble au bord de la cascade, Yuden est allongé comme elle dans l'herbe._

 _Yuden: Dis maman..._

 _Amaterasu: Oui?_

 _Yuden: Il t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir un souhait?_

 _Amaterasu: Hé bien...oui j'en ait un..._

 _Yuden: Lequel?_

 _Amaterasu: Voir un jour...les Ténèbres disparaître._

 _Yuden: Les Ténèbres?_

 _Amaterasu: Oui Yuden...celle qui répandent la douleurs sur le monde...rend les gens triste les forcent à se battre les uns contre les autres._

 _Yuden: Sa te rend malheureuse?_

 _Amaterasu: Oui...j'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis...et beaucoup de personne de ma famille dans le lots._

 _Yuden observe Amaterasu pleurer mais se blottit contre elle._

 _Yuden: Je te le promets..._

 _Amaterasu: Yuden?_

 _Yuden: Je te promets que je trouverais un moyen de nous en débarrasser!_

 _Amaterasu observe son fils en souriant._

 _Yuden: Quoi?_

 _Amaterasu: Non tu me rappelles la fois où Ignir a promis de m'emmener dans un endroit merveilleux._

 _Yuden: Et?_

 _Amaterasu: J'attends encore._

 _Ils éclatent de rire tous les deux alors que Yuden finit à la fin par s'endormir prêts d'elle, Amaterasu vit alors Ignir et Natsu revenir._

 _Amaterasu: Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras...Yuden..._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

 _"Fin OST"_

Yuden sourit et se lève en posant délicatement Amaterasu et en posant ses mains sur son corps, Natsu l'observe et le rejoins.

Natsu: Yuden...

Yuden: On réalisera son voeux...hein Natsu?

Natsu observe son frère et sourit pour le rejoindre alors que les Dragons observent leurs protégées.

Otohimé: Il est temps maintenant...pour nous de partir...

Ils observent surpris et choqué les Dragons.

Wendy: Quoi?!

Kai: Hein vous rigoler?

Lana: Non Galena! Mais...pourquoi?

Galena: Sa fait longtemps que nos corps physique ont disparut...ce qui nous a réunis...c'est la volonté d'Amaterasu...voir le mal disparaître...et c'est à vous que reviens cette tâche.

 _"OST Fairy Tail Stong Bond in Minds"_

Les Dragons commencent à s'envoler sous les yeux des mages, Wendy et Lana ont les larmes aux yeux.

Wendy: Grandiné...

Grandiné: Les temps de haine entre humains et Dragons sont révolue aujourd'hui une nouvelle ère commence; celle où Humain et Dragon vivent en harmonie nous veillerons jusqu'à la fin sur vous.

Otohimé: La Magna Carta le pacte entre humain et Dragon visant à anéantir les ombres d'Angmar signe l'alliance entre nos deux espèces. Notre ères s'achève...mais la votre est loin d'être finie.

Les Chasseurs de Dragons observent leurs dragons Krysta s'avance.

Krysta: Au revoir Saphira...

Saphira: Adieu ma chérie...

Elle disparut alors que Lana et Wendy observent leurs dragons.

Lana: Au revoir maman!

Wendy: Vous allez nous manquer...GRANDINE!

Grandiné: Au revoir ma petite Wendy...je t'aime plus que tout au monde!

Galena: On se reverra un jour ma chérie...continue de devenir une femme forte!

Metallicana: T'as toujours la même sale tronche.

Gajeel: HE ATTENDS C'EST CA TES DERNIÈRES PAROLES! MÊME PAS UN PETIT SALUT!

Gajeel sourit en voyant son dragon disparaître sourit une larme à l'oeil.

Gajeel: Quel enflure celui-là...

Otohimé: Je vais me charger de lui et son sale caractère...en attendent j'attends de toi que tu ne meurs pas et que tu me rendes fière comprit!

Kai sourit.

Kai: Promis maman...adieu...

Otohimé sourit et eu une petite larme et disparut.

Sting: Au revoir Weisslogia...

Rogue: Merci pour tout...Skiadram...

Ils disparaissent tous laissant les Chasseurs de Dragon seuls, Yuden et Natsu virent les corps d'Amaterasu et Ignir disparaître eux aussi.

Yuden: Tu verras maman! On y arrive! ON VAINCRA DARKNESS!

Natsu: OUAIS ON LUI FERA MORDRE LA POUSSIERE!

 _Amaterasu: Voilà...continuer de voir vers l'avenirs...il vous appartient mes enfants..._

 _Ignir: Rendez nous fière...adieu ma chérie..._

Bahamuth a proximité lâche quelques larmes.

Bahamuth: Adieu Papa...

Elle s'en va dans les bois sous le regards d'Acnologia observent son fils de loin.

Acnologia: Je veillerais sur lui Ama...compte sur moi.

 _"Fin OST"_

Dans les ruines de la ville de Magnolia plus précisément la guilde de Fairy Tail; Makarof se tenait sur le champ de ruine. Drandbalt; Lahar et Ayumi arrivent observant le maître de Fairy Tail le regard triste.

Ayumi: Tempester à absorber les particules anti-magique...on a levé la barrière.

Makarof: Je vois...la bataille fut rude...très rude et le résultats est plus que préoccupant...

Lahar: On va devoir reformer le Conseil et reconstruire ce qui a été détruit...

Drandbalt: Pour combien de temps Darkness est de retour...et on ignore où il est partit.

Makarof: Raison de plus pour agir...désormais tous les éléments dont j'avais besoin pour prendre ma décisions sont là.

Ils sont surpris alors que Makarof se tourne vers eux.

Makarof: J'ai prit la décision de dissoudre Fairy Tail.

Les trois Commandants sont choqués d'entendre le maître de Fairy Tail; d'un autre côtés les guildes s'organisent à Sabertooth Elena est de retour et saluer par ses proches.

Minerva: Ravie de te revoir grande soeur.

Elena: Merci...mais notre prochain objectifs est en vue...détruire Darkness et son armée.

Minerva: Hm...Sting tu as des nouvelles de Natsu et Yuden?

Sting: Hé bien...

Les deux sont avec Lucy et Millianna devant des tombes à l'endroit où Yuden et Millianna ont passé leurs soirées de Saint-Valentin; il y en avait trois une plus grande au centre avec inscrit _"Ci-gît Jude Hearthfillia. Père et Grand-père aimant"_ de chaque côté les tombent de Nashi et Amy avec leurs écharpes qui les entourent. Yuden et Natsu sont agenouillé le regards triste Millianna et Lucy sont debout triste.

Millianna: Merci...merci Yuden.

Lucy: Merci de laisser mon père reposer ici...

Yuden: De rien...ma mère...ma mère veillerons sur eux...

Ils virent plus loin une tombe en forme de dragon avec marqué dessus _"Ici se trouve la tombe d'Amaterasu; Déesse et Dragone Solaire. Mère de Yuden Dragnir et Mavis Vermillion. Toute profanation de ce lieux entraînera la mort"._. Millianna remarqua les derniers mots et s'approche de Yuden.

Millianna: Yuden...je...je suis désolée...

Yuden prit Millianna contre lui et l'embrasse Chibi et Happy sont à ses côtés; Yuden observe son meilleur ami puis sa petite-amie.

Yuden: Millianna...tu pourrais me rendre service...

Millianna: Oui tout ce que tu veux...

Yuden: Natsu...Natsu et moi devons partir nous entraîner...pour Darkness...j'aimerais que tu veilles sur Chibi...

Les exceeds et les filles sont surprises.

Lucy: Quoi?

Natsu: Yuden...

Yuden: Désolée Natsu...mais...là où je vais...je...je ne peux pas emmener Chibi...

Chibi: Mais Yuden...

Yuden s'agenouille devant Chibi souriant.

Yuden: J'ai déjà perdu une fille...je veux pas perdre l'ami que je considère comme un fils...

Chibi eu les larmes aux yeux et se blottit contre lui; il rejoins Millianna puis Yuden observe Natsu.

Natsu: Alors...tu viens pas avec moi et Happy...

Yuden: Désolée Natsu...mais...j'ai besoin...de rester un peu seul...

Natsu: Je comprend...mais...tu restes mon frangin...

Yuden: Pour toujours...END...

Natsu rit alors que Yuden prit son sac plus loin et embrasse Millianna et observe la tombe de sa fille.

Yuden: Tu vas voir Amy...papa...va devenir plus fort...

Il s'en va alors de son côté sous les yeux de Natsu qui observe sa petite amie.

Lucy: Toi aussi tu pars?

Natsu: Oui avec Gildarts...je pars m'entraîner avec lui...je...je veux pouvoir te protéger Luce...

Lucy sourit et embrasse Natsu qui part alors que Millianna s'approche de Lucy.

Millianna: Lucy...

Lucy: Je vais retrouver les autres...savoir ce que Fairy Tail va devenir et...

Voix: Sa ne sers à rien d'y aller...

Ils virent alors arriver Carla et Wendy qui sont accompagnées de Sherrya; Krysta et Lana.

Lucy: Wendy!

Wendy: On viens d'apprendre...que le maître a dissous la guilde.

Lucy: QUOI! Mais pourquoi?!

Krysta: Il ne l'a pas évoqué.

Wendy: Du coup...je pars à Lamia Scale avec Carla...et toi?

Lucy ne savait pas où aller mais Millianna pose une main sur son épaule souriante.

Millianna: Si tu veux...tu peux venir à Mermaid Heel...comme ça...

Lucy sert Millianna dans ses bras soulagé; Krysta sourit devant la vision.

Krysta: Bon ben bienvenue chez nous Lucy.

Lucy sourit alors que dans un autre coin de Fiore Crime Sorcière et le reste de Tartaros sont dans leur auberge.

Jellal: Vous avez prévue quelque chose?

Mard Gheer: Maintenant que Zephyr et Kali ne sont plus...nous avons décidé de lutter comme le veut Zeleph contre Darkness.

Seilah: Mais on ignore encore où aller.

Tempester: Ouais...en plus vue les dégâts qu'on a causé...

Jackal: Surtout envers Fairy Tail...

Jellal observe ses compagnons qui sourirent.

Scylla: Dans ce cas...on a peut-être une place pour vous...

Ils sont surpris alors que Jycrain lâche un sourire.

Jycrain: Nous avons jadis tous fait du mal à Natsu et aux autres...mais aujourd'hui nous cherchons à nous racheter.

Mard Gheer sourit comme Kyouka quand Erza et Nala entrèrent dans la guilde.

Erza: Jellal...

Elle vit Kyouka qui se lève.

Kyouka: Erza, Nala...

Les femmes se regardent pendant de longue minute mais les sœurs Scarlette approche.

Nala: Alors vous venez dans la guilde de nos petits copain?

Kyouka est surprise en les voyant sourire.

Nala: Alors on va pouvoir se voir un petite moment...le temps qu'Erza et moi sachons quoi faire...

Kyouka: Sa...sa ne vous dérange pas...malgré tous...

Erza: Hé...on se concentre sur l'avenirs pas le passé...et puis...tu as l'air de quelqu'un de respectable...les secondes chance sa existe.

Kyouka sourit et prit les deux femmes dans ses bras; dans un autre coin de Fiore Grey et Aline sont devant une tombe dessus était gravée les noms Mika et Silver. Il y avait aussi les noms Aline et Grey mais ceux-ci sont rayée; les deux Fullbuster se recueille en silence mais sourirent.

Grey: C'est bon sortez on vous a sentit.

Kai et Jubia sortent la mage d'eau c'est remise de ses blessures et s'avance vers Grey.

Jubia: Grey-sama...Jubia...Jubia...tiens à te dire...que...c'est...c'est Jubia et Kai...qui...

Kai: C'est nous qui avons tué Keyes...

Aline: On le sait...

Ils sentent alors leurs amants le prendre dans leurs bras; Grey sanglote en serrant Jubia contre lui.

Grey: Merci...merci Jubia...merci...

Jubia sanglote contre Grey alors que Kai réconforte Aline en larme, il l'embrasse comme Grey embrasse Jubia.

Jubia: Grey-sama...

Grey: On compte s'entraîner à maîtriser notre magie...on compte anéantir Caranthir...

Jubia: Caranthir...est responsable de la mort de la famille de Jubia...Jubia vous aidera...

Kai: Ouais...Lena et moi on restera un moment avec vous...

Aline sourit et se blottit confortablement dans les bras de Kai; devant l'océan à la station Akane Yuki observe la mère silencieuse. Shinroi est avec Eileen et ses protégées sur la plage les vagues s'écrasant sur le sable chaud.

Eileen: Comment elle va?

Shinroi: Elle doit s'en remettre...

Eileen: Tu as intérêt à l'aidé...

Shinroi: J'y compte bien...mais...Crow est mort et...

Eileen: Non...il est encore en vie...je l'ai sentit l'esprit de Crow vit toujours mais la part de Carnage domine la sienne.

Shinroi: Comment l'extirper de son corps...

Eileen: Tu trouveras bien...après tout...c'est ton travail.

Shinroi soupire alors qu'Eileen s'en va.

Eileen: Je m'en vais...on ne se reverra sans doute pas avant...le début de la guerre...

Shinroi: Tu es sûre qu'il y en aura une?

Eileen: Il ne fait aucun doute là-dessus...alors je te conseil de veiller sur elle.

Shinroi: Promis...

Elle s'en va en faisant une étreinte à Yuki qui vit Eileen s'en aller; Yuden arrive au port d'Hargeon après un jour de repos il attends dans un restaurant quand il vit entrer son père qui s'assoit à côté de lui.

Acnologia: Sa ne te dérange pas?

Yuden: Non...j'avais besoin...de te voir...

Acnologia comprit.

Acnologia: Tu attends quelqu'un?

Yuden: Ouais...quelqu'un qui m'a donner rendez-vous ici...pour m'aider dans mon entraînement...

Acnologia: Si tu veux...je t'aiderais...

Yuden observe son père celui-ci vit son fils le regard encore remplie de douleurs; il le prit contre lui et le laissa sangloter contre lui.

Acnologia: Je suis là...jamais je te laisserais tomber toi et ta sœur...on trouvera un moyen de le battre.

Après quelques minute quelqu'un de plus entra dans le restaurant; cette personne s'assoit devant Yuden et Acnologia.

Acnologia: Zeleph...

Zeleph le mage noir se trouvait devant le père et le fils.

Zeleph: Yuden...merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation...

Yuden: Alors c'est toi...qui...

Zeleph: Oui...j'ai fait une promesse à Ama...il y a fort longtemps...

Yuden: Une promesse?

Zeleph: Oui...si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose...je...je devrais veiller sur toi...

Acnologia: Elle a demander à tous ses proches de veiller sur toi...elle savait...que tu serais détruit de sa mort...

Yuden comprit il sourit.

Yuden: Elle a toujours...était la meilleure...à me réconforter...

Zeleph: Yuden...tu le sais Darkness menace notre monde mais nous pouvons le vaincre Ama nous l'a prouver. Il peut être blessé donc il peut mourir mais pour ça...toi et Natsu êtes la clé contre lui.

Yuden: END...mais...que...

Zeleph: Je te dirais tous ce que tu veux savoir...si tu acceptes mon offre de rejoindre mon royaume.

Yuden: Ton royaume?

Zeleph: Oui...je dirige la nation d'Alvarez...et j'aimerais que tu viennes pour t'y entraîner...et te reposer...

Yuden réfléchit il devait s'entraîner et s'éloigner de Fiore c'était une aubaine.

Acnologia: Je serais dans les environs...on pourras se voir et s'entraîner...

Voix: Dans ce cas j'en suis...

Ils virent Bahamuth dans le restaurant elle avance hésitante et s'assoit.

Yuden: Bahamuth...

Bahamuth: Salut...cousin...

Zeleph: Bahamuth est la fille biologique d'Ignir et la Déesse Eliana...ta tante...

Yuden: Alors...tu es comme une sœur pour moi et Natsu...

bahamuth hésite.

Bahamuth: Je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça...j'ai...j'ai abandonné mon père et...

Yuden: C'est du passé...

Elle vit Yuden souriant.

Yuden: Ma mère disait...que le passé ne fait que nous faire plus de mal...l'avenirs et l'instant présent sont les seules choses qui importent...

Bahamuth sourit.

Zeleph: Alors?

Yuden: Sa marche...

Natsu et Happy quand à eux sont avec Gildarts disant au revoir à Cana; il suit alors Natsu souriant.

Gildarts: Alors?

Natsu: On peut y aller.

Chacun part de son côté les mages ont une voies différentes mais qui mènent toutes au même objectifs Darkness; celui-ci est d'ailleurs assis sur un immense trône dorée avec des gravure produisant des couleurs arc-en-ciel. A ses pieds des cadavres et du sang; la blessure sur son torse est toujours présente mais il souriait.

Darkness: Je sens qu'on va beaucoup s'amuser...END...Yuden...

Il rit alors que la ville dans laquelle il se trouve est ravagé par ses troupes; sur une plaque est marqué _"Asgard"._

* * *

 **Voila fin de ce chapitre concluant l'Arc Tartaros le prochain chapitre marquera le début de l'arc Avatar avec la nouvelle vie de Yuden à Alvarez et sa rencontre avec les Spriggan; il devra repoussé ses limites dans l'espoirs de vaincre celui qui a tué sa mère. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Yuden à Alvarez".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic je vous dit à la prochaine tchao.**


	210. Arc Dieu Yakuma Chapitre 210: Yuden à A

**Suite à un changement scénaristique l'arc en cours est renommé en arc des Dieu Yakuma, qui débute sur un chapitre marquant l'arrivé de Yuden à Alvarez et son entraînement avec les Spriggans, il va y apprendre des vérités qui pourrait le pousser à aider Zeleph dans sa guerre contre Darkness qui lui installe son influence à Asgard après une bataille contre les Dieux.**

* * *

 **Arc Dieu Yakuma.**

 **Chapitre 210: Yuden à Alvarez.**

Dans les ruines de la cité d'Asgard des légions de créatures maudites sillonnent les rues à la recherche de survivants du massacre; dans l'immense palais Darkness se tient devant un homme âgées portant une tenue noble bleu avec des dorures formant des symboles. Aux côtés de Darkness ses Généraux la Tour et Caranthir sont aux côtés de l'Asgardiens Caranthir utilise sa magie de glace pour faire souffrir l'homme. Le Dieu de l'Obscurité était assis sur un trône buvant un verre de vin dans une coupe fait de petit crâne.

Darkness: Je dois avouer que cet endroit est charmant...mais que vous les Dieu primitifs...n'êtes pas si impressionnant.

Noble: Pitié...je...je vous en prie...que voulez-vous?

Darkness: Quand je suis partie la voie vers le Multivers était ouverte...et tous les Dieux que j'ai fait disparaître ne m'ont pas dit pourquoi.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _"OST Jotun-Final Confrontation"_

 _Dans la cité d'Asgard les bâtiment sont saccagé par des boules de feu dans les rues les Portails de la Chasse libère les soldats de Darkness, des Soldats Asgardiens se mettent en position avec des catapultes._

 _Asgardiens: EN AVANT REPOUSSER LES DEMONS!_

 _Les catapultes lancent leurs projectiles Caranthir marchant dans les rues les vit mais tends son sceptre qui gèle les projectiles et les maintiennent en suspensions dans les airs; la Tour s'approche triomphant à la troupe de créature très grande et décharnées avec de long bras._

 _La Tour: Bal Burzum (Feu obscure)._

 _Les projectiles brûlent alors d'un feu obscure Caranthir les renvoie sur les catapultes les faisant exploser; les Asgardiens virent des démons de feu armée de lame sortir des flammes et les attaquer. Un Soldat arrive chez un officier._

 _Asgardien: Chef! On a repérée leurs chefs!_

 _Capitaine: Bien envoyer une troupes les intercepter...si nous l'éliminons le reste suivra._

 _Asgardien: A vos..._

 _A ce moment du cristal rouge sortit de tous le corps du Soldat qui retombe lourdement au sol mort, Carnage se tenait assis sur une table sous les yeux du Capitaine._

 _Carnage: Personne ne peut arrêter le Dieu de l'Obscurité._

 _Le Capitaine dégaine son épée mais Carnage lui envoie une nuée de corbeau qui dévore alors le Capitaine passant par la fenêtre de la pièce, des soldats arrivent et virent Carnage souriant créant une lame de cristal. A l'extérieur les Soldats tiennent un siège aux portes de la cour du Palais où les réfugiées arrivent et se dirige à l'intérieur du Palais, un autre Officier rassemblent les civils._

 _Officier: Des ordres d'en haut?_

 _Asgardiens: Non sire...pas encore...les renforts?_

 _Voix: Personne ne viendra..._

 _Ils virent alors une magnifique jeune femme arriver de la végétations lui servait de vêtement ses cheveux étaient vers; elle vit des projectiles s'écraser sur le bouclier du Palais mais aussi de la Corruption qui s'y fixe mais se brûle et se désintègre._

 _Officier: Dame Gaïa..._

 _Gaïa s'approche alors de la porte et vit alors dans l'interstice de la porte un Molosse immense de la Chasse Sauvage plus gros que ses congénères, il passe par l'interstice et se trouve dans la cours les civils sont paniqué._

 _Officier: Reculer...je me charge de cette chose._

 _Gaïa: Inutile vous..._

 _Soldat: YAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _Un soldat transperce le flanc de la créature qui l'attrape dans sa gueule pour le secouer dans tous les sens jusqu'à le déchirer en deux._

 _Officier: Mon dieu...quel horreur...cette chose_

 _Le Molosse se tourne vers lui mais se fait alors transpercer par d'énorme morceau de bois qui transperce la créature et la fait tomber au sol puis s'évapore._

 _Gaïa: Ce que l'on craignait est arrivée...le Dieu de l'Obscurité est de retour...et à retrouver tous ses pouvoirs._

 _Officier: Quoi...le Dieu des anciennes légendes...impossible..._

 _Gaïa: Les autres ont cru que c'était une légende...mais maintenant cette légende...à prit vie._

 _Officier: Nous attendons des renforts de l'Est ils ne devraient plus tarder..._

 _Gaïa: Personne ne viendra..._

 _Officier: Ne dites pas ça ils ont des griffons et des aigles géants on..._

 _Une tête d'aigle s'écrase aux sols en plus d'une carcasse de Griffons ils virent alors haut dans le ciel des Griffons affreusement mutiler par la Corruption; des aigles volent eux aussi muté par la Corruption. Gaïa ferme les yeux alors que l'Officier observe avec horreur la porte être enfoncer, les coups fit bouger de quelques centimètres les portes._

 _Gaïa: Allez mettre les civils à l'a..._

 _A ce moment de la Corruption arrache les portes ils virent alors Darkness souriant avec en avant le Marteau et Imlerith; à ses côtés la Main Noire et Eredin._

 _Gaïa: Rentrez dans le Palais._

 _Les civils rentrent alors que Gaïa fit face à l'armée de Darkness s'avançant des ronces sortent du sol bloquant l'accès aux troupes de Darkness; celui-ci observe la Déesse un sourire au lèvre._

 _Gaïa: Tu es donc celui qu'on nomme Darkness..._

 _Darkness: Exacte..alors je te conseil de t'écarter de mon chemin..._

 _Gaïa fait se dresser des racines énormes pointé vers ses troupes._

 _Gaïa: Que venez-vous faire ici!_

 _Darkness: Je viens récupérer ce qui m'appartient...Asgard!_

 _Gaïa: Asgard appartient aux Dieux!_

 _Darkness sourit._

 _Darkness: Si tu sais qui je suis...tu dois savoir...de quoi je suis capable...je viens de tuer ma propre soeur...crois-tu que j'aurais la moindre difficultés et remords à tuer une Déesse aussi insignifiante que toi?_

 _Gaïa se prépare alors qu'à l'intérieur les civils passent des portails; un groupe arrive alors tous sont des dieux. L'un d'eux était très vieux portant une toge et avait les cheveux blancs._

 _Dieu: Que se passe t-il?_

 _Officier: Seigneur Zeus...nous devons évacuer au plus vite!_

 _Zeus: Quoi? Et pour quel raison?_

 _Un autre homme arrive musclé avec des vêtements spartiate et des cheveux longs; à ses côtés un avec des tatouages et un trident il avait les cheveux sombre et portait la même toge que Zeus. Un autre était immense la peau sombre et des vêtements hindou sur sa peau était tatoué un éléphant. Une autre la peau bleu et les cheveux blancs elle était accompagné d'un loup lui aussi blanc. Respectivement se trouvait les Dieu Arès Dieu de la Guerre; Poséidon Dieu des Océan; Ganesh un Dieu Hindou et Skadi Déesse du Froid._

 _Ganesh: On peut m'expliquer qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

 _Zeus: Vous devez retourner au combat! Vous devez repoussé l'envahisseur!_

 _Voir: Quel envahisseur?_

 _Ils virent alors Darkness arriver le Marteau tirant Gaïa par les cheveux les portails se referme soudainement devant tous le monde._

 _Zeus: Que se passe t-il?_

 _Darkness: On dirait qu'ils ont sentit que je venais..._

 _Officier: Dame Gaïa..._

 _Le Marteau: Vous la voulez? La voilà!_

 _Il la lance au centre alors que Darkness observe les Dieux tremblant quand deux autres arrivent une magnifique jeunes femmes aux cheveux roux, et un autre armée d'un marteau laissant s'échapper la foudre. La Déesse Aphrodite et Thor se tenait devant Darkness._

 _Thor: Qui êtes-vous? Répondez Démon!_

 _La femme recule terrifier alors que Gaïa murmura._

 _Gaïa: Darkness...il...il s'agit de Darkness..._

 _Les Dieux sont horrifiées ils reculent alors que Darkness sourit._

 _Darkness: On dirait que vous me connaissez?_

 _Zeus: Impossible...Darkness n'est qu'une vieil légende! Il n'est pas réel!_

 _Darkness: Ah vraiment...pourtant me voilà...moi le Dieu de l'Obscurité...est ici pour reprendre ce qui est à moi!_

 _Arès: MONSTRE!_

 _Il fonce à toutes vitesse sur Darkness une épée sortie._

 _Gaïa: ARES NON!_

 _Darkness évite les coups d'épée et les bloquent avec son trident l'Officier le poignarde dans le dos._

 _Officer: Meurs!_

 _Darkness: Toi d'abord._

 _Il attrape alors son cou et la Corruption envahit l'intérieur de son corps avant de ressortir de façon brutal par ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche ses oreilles et enfin sa cage thoracique. Les Dieux sont horrifiées alors qu'il jette le corps au sol; Arès tente de l'avoir et parvient à l'entaille prêts de sa blessure lumineuse._

 _Arès: Meurs!_

 _Darkness: Vous ne lisez jamais les histoires sur moi?_

 _Ils virent sa blessures se refermer instantanément._

 _Darkness: Je suis indestructible..._

 _A ce moment le sol devint liquide et commence à aspirer Arès qui s'enfonce._

 _Zeus: ARES!_

 _Arès s'enfonce jusqu'à n'avoir que sa tête qui ressorts; Ganesh arrive à son tours mais ne fit pas plus car son corps se recouvrit de pierre sauf sa tête._

 _Ganesh: Que...je..._

 _Zeus et Thor chargent leurs éclairs tandis que Poséidon projette son eau sur Darkness; Skadi envoie son loup sur Darkness qui frappe le sol avec son trident pour immobiliser les Dieux. Il vit le loup foncer sur lui mais son bras droit prit du volume jusqu'à se transformer en pattes de dragon qui faucha le loup sous les yeux de sa maîtresse._

 _Skadi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

 _Darkness reprend sa forme normal sous les yeux apeurée des Dieux._

 _Darkness: Bien._

 _"Fin OST"_

 _Aphrodite recule terrifier._

 _Aphrodite: Nous...nous avons envoyé des messagers chercher de l'aide!_

 _Darkness: Des messagers...ah oui...nous les avons interceptées._

 _Ils sont horrifiées alors que des Soldat amènent un émissaire dans une armure d'or son corps affreusement mutilée par les tortures._

 _Emissaire: Seigneur...pardonnez-moi...j'ai échoué..._

 _Zeus: Impossible..._

 _Darkness: Dis à tes maîtres ce que tu as eu comme réponse..._

 _Emissaire: Les...les enfants...Yuden...et Mavis...ont refusé...de se réfugier ici..._

 _ils sont surpris alors que Darkness fit signe à Imlerith qui se saisit de sa masse pour écraser la tête de l'émissaire laissant une marré de sang sur le sol; Darkness observe les dieux souriant._

 _Darkness: Il est temps pour vous...de disparaître..._

 _Il tends son bras et la majorité des Dieu sauf Aphrodite qui les vient disparaître en traîné lumineuse puis avaler par le Dieu de l'Obscurité, qui observe la jeune Aphrodite en souriant celle-ci tremble alors que Darkness observe dans un coins des enfants blottit les uns aux autres tremblant._

 _Darkness: Tiens...il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé...une chaire si jeune...si...délicieuse._

 _Les enfants virent son regards Aphrodite se poste devant Darkness qui sourit avant de l'attraper à la gorge._

 _Aphrodite: Qu'allez...qu'allez-vous faire?_

 _Darkness observe les enfants en souriant._

 _Darkness: Je vais les dévorer les uns après les autres...sous tes yeux...et avec leurs ossements...je ferais une coupe où je boirais leurs sang!_

 _Aphrodite fut horrifié alors qu'il repose la Déesse au sol et vit le carnage que fit le Dieu en massacrant quelques enfants qui sont immobiliser; il se nourris pendant quelques minutes puis avec ses pouvoirs assembla les os pour en faire une coupe. Il s'approche de quelques-uns qui reste puis leurs tranchent la gorge pour récoler leurs sang._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Darkness souriait il voyait Aphrodite enchaîner en larmes traumatiser de ce qu'elle à vue; Darkness claque des doigts et défait ses chaînes pour ensuite la prendre par la gorge avec une queue de Dragon faite de Corruption sortant de son dos. Elle vit son regards sans émotion.

Darkness: Je vais t'envoyer dans le royaume de Fiore...là-haut...tu vas transmettre un message à l'Empereur d'Alvarez...tu vas lui dire...qu'Asgard est tombé...et que leurs mondes sera le suivant...je viens pour Fairy Hearth!

Il la relâche avant qu'elle ne disparaissent sous les yeux de tous, Darkness se tourne vers Carnage qui sent son regards perçant.

Darkness: Carnage approche.

Il se tient alors devant Darkness souriant.

Darkness: Tu as bien servi la conquête Carnage...c'est pourquoi tu as mérité une récompense.

De son bras sort le serpent qui c'est extirpé de Bahamuth celui-ci glisse jusqu'à Carnage les yeux l'ensorcelle pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche où il s'y glisse; Carnage eu alors des spasmes et grogne devant la sensation de puissance l'envahissant il lève la tête et ses yeux prennent la même teinte que le reste des généraux.

Darkness: Te voilà devenu le septième...

Carnage: Le Septième.

Darkness: Le Septième Généraux tu commandes comme les autres mes troupes et tu ne rends de comptes qu'à moi...mais bien entendue mais autres fidèles généraux...que j'ai créer à partir de ma chair et de mon âme...contrairement à toi...surveillerons l'évolution de Crow qui est enfouie encore en toi.

Carnage: Mais...ne pouvez-vous pas l'effacer?

Darkness: Je le pourrais mais je devrais t'effacer toi...Crow est ce qui t'as permis de voir le jour; c'est le matériaux de base. Enlève la vie à un humain et ce n'est plus qu'un cadavre inutile.

Carnage: Je comprend...

Caranthir: Qu'allons-nous faire maître?

Darkness: Patienter...le combat contre ma soeur m'a passablement affaiblit...je dois admettre que cette attaque à réussie à m'infliger une blessure irréparable!

Ils virent l'entaille lumineuse blanche briller.

Darkness: Elle a payé pour ça...et Fiore redeviendra ce qu'elle était une Terre de Ténèbres! Ensuite je reprendrais le contrôle du Multivers.

Eredin: Nous allons donc entraîner les nouveaux Soldats...la guerre approche et nous la gagnerons pour vous maître.

Darkness: Je le sais...mais méfions-nous des enfants d'Amaterasu...en attendant...rien ne m'empêche de saccager ce monde avec mes pouvoirs!

Il tend son sceptre vers un amas de cadavres celui-ci forme une créature immense marchant sur deux jambes composé d'amas de chair et de corps; son corps massif et ses bras formé d'amas de corps empêtré par la Corruption ce qui lui sert de tête est un amas de tentacules de corruption qui rassemblent un amas de tête avec au centre le même œil que sur le Dragon noir.

Darkness: Ma parole est ton ordre! Prosterne-toi devant ton créateur!

La créature se mis alors à genoux face à Darkness.

Darkness: Je veux que tu surveilles Aphrodite une fois qu'elle aura fait passer le message...tue-là!

La créature se relève en grognant avant de passer par un portail; Darkness sourit alors qu'il bue le sang dans sa coupe.

Darkness: Voyons comment tu te débrouilles seul petit dragon blancs.

Yuden se réveilla au son de la cloche et des cris; le Capitaine arrive dans sa cabine.

Capitaine: Messire nous sommes arrivées.

Yuden: J'arrive.

Il se lève et prit son sac et vit une lettre sur le bureaux imposé du sceau royal d'Alvarez; il sort et vit la petite ville portuaire du continent.

Capitaine: Bienvenue à Aurore la ville portuaire d'Alvarez.

Yuden: C'est magnifique...sa me rappelle Hargeon mais en plus grand.

Capitaine: C'est parce que les deux villes ont été construite par le même architecte messire.

Yuden: Oh je vois...savez-vous où je dois aller?

Capitaine: Une escorte de la capital d'Alvarez devrait arriver dans peu de temps; vous devriez en profiter pour explorer la ville.

Yuden: OK merci encore.

Il débarque et marche dans la rues les habitants de la petite ville sont tous en trains de vaquer à leurs occupations; inconscient du danger qui les accablent. Il entend dans une ruelle des rires; il s'y dirige et vit un groupe d'homme qui sont autour d'Aphrodite la Déesse est plaqué contre un mur.

Homme: Dis moi trésor tu te balades toutes seule ici?

Aphrodite: Lâchez-moi.

Yuden sert les poings il s'approche mais vit la Déesse assommé les trois hommes qui finissent au sol; elle vit le Dragon Solaire et s'approche rapidement.

Aphrodite: Yuden!

Yuden: Whoua...heu...on se connaît? Parce que là...

Aphrodite: Yuden...je suis la Déesse Aphrodite je viens d'Asgard.

Yuden soupire et recule.

Yuden: J'ai déjà dit à vos guignols qui sont venues chez moi et ma sœur! Je refuse de vous suivre à Asgard! Je ne suis pas un lâche comme...

Aphrodite: Yuden...je...Asgard...a été détruit...

Yuden est horrifiée de l'entendre.

Yuden: Quoi?

Dans un monde alternatif avec des vents violents la créature vit la Déesse et le Chasseur de Dragons; son œil caché dans l'amas de corruption permet à Darkness de voir la scène un sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

Darkness: Excellent...voilà le petit Dragon. Test le!

Soudain Yuden sentit une force négative il saute sur Aphrodite pour lui éviter de se faire écraser; il vit alors la créature créer par Darkness en face de lui. Les habitants paniqué s'enfuit alors que la créature avance à pas lourds vers lui.

Aphrodite: Que fais-tu?

Yuden: Je me bats!

Elle vit alors la créature tenter de l'écraser en abattant l'un de ses bras au sol, il l'évite avant de le découper avec ses griffes. La créature grogne avant de recréer son bras avec la corruption. Il attrape Yuden et l'envoie dans un magasin Yuden vit le propriétaire effrayer.

Yuden: Rester en sécurité.

Marchand: Vous êtes un mage?

Yuden: Oui rester en sécurité.

Il sort et fit face au monstre qui manque de l'avoir une nouvelle fois; il charge ses flammes et de la foudre dans son poings et y concentre toute sa fureur.

Yuden: POING D'ACIER FOUDROYANT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe en pleins dans le monstre et explosa une partie de son corps; les témoins caché virent cela alors que la créature reconstruit sa partie arraché.

Yuden: C'est pas vrai!

Il vit alors son œil briller et tirer un laser il l'évite et continue d'attaquer la créature; celle-ci parvient à le projeter contre un mur mais il se relève furieux.

Yuden: OK approche! JE VAIS TE CRAMER!

La créature s'approche et projette sa corruption sur Yuden qui enflamme son corps; il vit l'œil le fixant il frappe de toutes ses forces alors le globe oculaire qui éclate en faisant pousser un hurlement strident à la créature. Celle-ci se mis à genoux et grogne avant de retomber lourdement au sol. Aphrodite est stupéfait de l'action de Yuden; Darkness avait observer le combat et sourit.

Darkness: Pas mal...

Sur place les habitants s'approche de la créature ne bougeant pas; Yuden lui observe Aphrodite.

Yuden: Alors de quoi vous parliez en disant qu'Asgard est tombé! Je croyais que c'était le cœur du Multiverse où un truc du genre.

Aphrodite: Oui mais...je n'en parlerais qu'à l'Empereur d'Alvarez.

Voix: L'Empereur est absent mais je pourrais vous conduire à son Ministre!

Ils se tournent pour voir un homme aux cheveux en pétard et à la peau marron; porant un simple pantalon aux manches large; des sandales et une sorte de foulard blancs autour du cou. Il portait sur sa tête une sorte de bandeau avec un oeil dessus.

Homme: Dis donc plutôt bien joué dommage que je sois arrivé trop tard, j'aurais bien voulut me défouler.

Yuden: Et tu es?

Ajeel: Ajeel Ramal! Le Prince du Désert je fais partis des Spriggans.

Yuden: Les Spriggans?

Sur le sol la corruption créer des créature visqueuses semblable à celle d'Ultima.

Yuden: Encore eux!

Ajeel: Des copains à toi?

Yuden: De vieil connaissance...

Ajeel: Dans ce cas je vais pouvoir en profiter! RAM'AL FAS!

Il créer une hache à une main avec du sable et tranche une créature fonçant sur lui; Yuden explose l'un d'eux avec sa magie. D'autres arrivent à partir de la corruption qui se répand. Ajeel vit alors en plus des créatures ailées se joindre à la fête.

Ajeel: On va plutôt utiliser ça contre...

Yuden: TSUKUYOMI LAME SOLAIRE!

Il carbonise les créatures qui sont sur son passage surprenant Ajeel; la corruption brûle coupant l'alimentation des démons mais un autre monstre saute dans le dos de Yuden. Ajeel utilise son sable pour le compresser et le faire disparaître.

Ajeel: Whoua super ton attaque!

Yuden: Merci je dois dire que je te dois une fière chandelle.

Ajeel: Et comment.

A ce moment le monstre se relève grognant.

Yuden: Non mais je rêve!

Ajeel: Whoua impressionnant je vais...

La créature se retrouve congelée sous leurs yeux, ils se retournent pour voir le mage Invel dans son unifmre bleu le regard toujours aussi sérieux.

Invel: Ajeel j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter quand j'ai vue des flammes et du sable.

Ajeel: Oh Invel t'es pas marrant!

Invel: Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter Ajeel...l'Empereur nous attends avec Yuden.

Yuden: Attendez...vous...vous me...

Ajeel: Evidemment tous le monde connais le mec qui a tué l'un des Démons les plus puissant de l'Empereur.

Yuden: Mais je n'étais pas seul.

Invel: On discutera en route...et cette jeune personne est?

Aphrodite: Je suis Aphrodite...je viens d'Asgard je dois parler de toute urgence à votre Empereur...

Invel observe la jeune femme alors qu'une troupe de soldat arrivent nettoyer les lieux.

Invel: Bien suivez-moi. Yuden votre véhicules est avancer.

Yuden: Génial...un véhicules...

Invel: N'ais crainte l'Empereur à prévue un sort qui corrige cet effet.

Yuden: Ouf merci Zeleph.

Ils suivent Invel jusqu'à une voiture les menant à la capital d'Alvarez; Vistarion. Le Chasseur de Dragon vit l'immense palais se dressant sous ses yeux.

Yuden: Whoua...j'ignorais que le Palais était aussi grand...

Invel: Après la guerre contre le Roi Sorcier les anciens Empereur ont cherché à la guerre avec Fiore à cause de l'énergie négative qui y subsistent; mais aujourd'hui sa a bien changé. L'Empereur à rassembler l'ensemble des guildes d'Alvarez et à créer la capital Vistarion. Les autres villes ont vue le jour bien plus tard.

Yuden: Je vois...dis-moi Invel...j'aurais une question.

Invel: Oui laquelle?

Yuden: Hé bien...j'ai trouvé des documents de ma mère il y a longtemps parlant de cette guerre...mais sa ne m'en dit pas plus...

Invel: Aucun soucis la bibliothèque du Palais t'es accessible...tu es ici un invité d'honneur.

Yuden remarque alors des gens se rassembler dans la rues en ligne la voiture s'arrête aux portes.

Invel: Tu viens...le peuple aimerais te voir.

Yuden: Moi?

Invel: Oui...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Peer's"_

Ils sortent et la population acclament alors le Chasseur de Dragon surpris par l'accueil.

Peuple: VIVE YUDEN DRAGNIR! LE FILS DE LA LIBERATRICE! VIVE YUDEN LE FILS DE LA DEESSE SOLAIRE!

Yuden: Whoua...je...je n'imaginais pas avoir un tel accueil...

Il marche dans la rue et entends avec son ouïe sensible le peuple.

Femme: Il est le fils de la grande libératrice! L'Empereur dit qu'il peut vaincre Darkness.

Homme: Il le peut! C'est un héro il paraît qu'il a vaincu deux des Généraux du Dieu à lui tout seul!

Yuden est surpris.

Yuden: Invel...ils sont au courant pour...

Ajeel: Ton action aux Grand Jeux Inter-magique comment ne pas en avoir entendue parler; un groupe de marchand du continent sont revenus ne parlant que de ça du coup sa c'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre.

Invel: Le peuple te vois comme une lueur d'espoir...

Yuden continue son chemin souriant le peuple continue de l'acclamer; il arrive alors devant le Palais et s'arrêtant en voyant une immense statue qui le force à se figer sur place. Devant lui une statue de six sept mètre de sa mère sous sa forme humaine, elle tenait son épée Tsukuyomi par le manche la lame pointé vers le bas. Il s'approche de la plaque lentement et lue l'inscription _"Statue de la Libératrice et fondatrice d'Alvarez Amaterasu; Dragonne et Déesse Solaire. Mère de Yuden Dragnir et Mavis Vermillion."_. Il reste un moment devant la statue le peuple le vit et eu de la peine en voyant une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

Yuden: Je te promets...je te promets...que je réaliserais ton rêve...

Invel et Ajeel reste un moment à l'écart alors qu'Aphrodite s'approche.

Aphrodite: A Asgard...on la voit comme une grande meneuse...elle a inspiré pas mal de mes proches...

Yuden: Pourquoi...

Elle observe Yuden qui se tourne vers elle.

Yuden: Pourquoi vouloir emmener moi et Mavis à Asgard?

Aphrodite soupire.

Aphrodite: Zeus et les autres pensait qu'il valait mieux vous mettre à l'abris...loin de Darkness.

Yuden: Et ce monde?

Aphrodite ne dit rien.

Yuden: Je refuse d'abandonner...sa n'appartient pas à mon vocabulaire!

Aphrodite: Mais comprend bien que nous le devions...tu es le fils d'une entité originelle et...

Yuden: Je m'en moque...pour moi ma vie est ici...et si tu crois que j'ignore ce que vous lui avez fait! J'ai lue son journal...là-dedans les autres l'ont bannis d'Asgard et on refusé de l'aider...comment savoir si tu faisais pas partit de ceux qui l'ont rejeté!

Voix: Il n'y a aucun moyen pour toi de le savoir.

Il vit alors Zeleph arriver avec Ajeel et un autre homme âgées tenant un sceptre et habillé d'un cape blanche. Il avait une longue barbe et observait Yuden avec attention.

Zeleph: Les Dieux ont préservé leurs traditions...sa à conduit à leurs pertes...

Aphrodite: Je sais...vous êtes l'Empereur...

Zeleph: Je sais pour Asgard...je l'ai sentit...Darkness n'allait pas resté les bras croisé...

Aphrodite: Allez vous faire...

Zeleph: On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant sa puissance est trop grande...mais nous devons nous préparez à son assaut qui est plus qu'imminent. La blessure qu'Amaterasu lui a infligé ne le retiendra pas longtemps. Yuden j'aimerais te présenter Auguste il s'agit du Général des Spriggans.

August: Je suis enchanté de te rencontré Yuden.

Yuden: Moi aussi Auguste...et...je dois te l'avouer rien qu'à sentir ta magie j'en ai des frissons.

Zeleph: On surnomme Auguste le Roi de la Magie...il maîtrise je dirais bien plus de magie que moi.

Yuden est surpris alors que Zeleph invite ses hôte dans son palais en souriant.

Zeleph: Considère-toi chez toi...petit frère.

 _"Fin OST"_

A Asgard Darkness continue de s'alimenter lorsque Caranthir arrive.

Caranthir: Maître j'ai trouvé une chose qui risquerais de vous intéresser.

Darkness: Hé bien approche...

Il apporte alors une urne scellé par des chaînes arc-en-ciel celle-ci avait dix-huit dessins représentant diverses guerrier et créature. Il sourit en voyant l'artefact.

Darkness: Tiens...ne serait-ce pas l'urne renfermant les 18 Dieu de la Guerre Yakuma?

Caranthir: La Main Noire et moi pensons que c'est le cas.

Darkness: Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avant d'entrer en scène...rassemble les autres...nous allons avoir des invitées.

Caranthir s'incline.

Caranthir: Oui maître.

Il s'en va alors que Darkness sourit avant d'observer via un portails le royaume d'Alvarez.

Darkness: Prépare-toi Zeleph...je vais te montrer la puissance que je peux déployer même quand je suis affaiblit.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre dans la suite Yuden va devoir s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie et surtout se rapprocher de ses nouveaux camarades; particulièrement d'une Déesse de la Guerre une nouvelle par sur ses origines se lève pendant que Darkness obtient l'allégeance des Dieux de la Guerre du Yakuma. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Allégeance".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic à la prochain tchao.**


	211. Chapitre 211: Allégeance

**L'arc des Dieu Yakuma continue dans ce chapitre Yuden fait connaissance avec le reste de Spriggan, après une discussion avec Zeleph celui-ci va comprendre son rôle de nouveau Roi Dragon. Pendant ce temps Darkness libère de puissants guerrier qui lui jurent allégeance.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 211: Allégeance.**

Yuden entra dans le Palais sereins il vit alors l'énorme entrée où se trouvait diverse peintures représentant diverses scène d'il y a 400 ans; parmi celle présente une qu'il avait déjà vue à Heaven's Tribe c'est une photo de groupe. Il sourit en voyant ses parents, Esmeralda, Shinroi, Yuki, les Dragons, Zeleph, une femme ressemblant étrangement à Lucy et une autre qu'il avait vue lors de la confrontation contre Darkness elle avait les cheveux rouges.

Yuden: Cette peinture...

Un vieil homme arrive s'appuyant sur une canne.

Yajeel: Bonjour Seigneur Yuden c'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrez. Je me nomme Yajeel.

Ajeel: C'est mon grand-père.

Yuden: Enchanté de vous connaître Yajeel. Pourriez-vous m'éclaircir...je ne connais pas la femme au cheveux blond, et celle aux cheveux écarlate.

Yajeel: Bien sûre...celle au cheveux blond est Anna Hearthfillia une Constellationiste et une proche amie de votre mère; elle était là lorsque votre mère à terrasser le Roi Sorcier.

Yuden: Hearthfilia...alors c'est l'ancêtre de Lucy?

Yajeel: Oui la famille Hearthfilia à permis la victoire contre les armées d'Angmar. La femme aux cheveux écarlate est l'une des Spriggan Eileen Belserion; elle est connue pour être la femme Spriggan la plus puissante du royaume...voir du monde. On raconte que sa force dépasserais celle d'Acnologia.

Yuden: Sérieux?

Yajeel: C'est une rumeurs jamais nous ne les avons vues se battre.

Yuden observe Eileen souriante proche d'Amaterasu.

Yuden: Elle et ma mère...ont l'air proche.

Yajeel: Oh mon seigneur si vous saviez...on raconte que jamais on ne les a vue séparer dans les batailles. Elles étaient comme deux soeurs...au point qu'Eileen donna son nom à votre mère.

Yuden: Quoi?

Yajeel: Hmm. Votre mère n'ayant plus de nom elle a donné le siens à votre mère...Amaterasu Belserion.

Yuden: Belserion...

Il l'observe son visage et sa couleurs de cheveux lui rappelait ses camarades Erza et Nala.

Yuden: Elle me rappelle des camarades de ma guilde...

Zeleph: Yuden...permets-tu que je te parle en privé?

Yuden: Bien sûre...on pourras continuer à discuter après Yajeel?

Yajeel: Bien sûre seigneur je suis là pour ça.

Il suit alors Zeleph jusqu'à son bureau dedans se trouvait Invel et August.

Zeleph: Yuden...il...il y a plusieurs chose que je dois t'annoncer.

Yuden: Je t'écoute.

Zeleph: D'abord tu dois savoir que nous allons recevoir la visite de Makarof...

Yuden: Hein le vieux...mais la guilde et...

Zeleph: Yuden...il a dissous la guilde de Fairy Tail.

yuden est horrifiée il se redresse les yeux exhorbiter.

Yuden: Non...mais...pourquoi? Je...je comprend pas...

Zeleph: Je ne connais pas encore les détails de sa décisions...mais il sera là dans quelques jours.

Yuden: Je vois...autre chose?

Zeleph: Hé bien oui...August.

August approuve.

August: L'Empereur aimerais que tu rejoignes notre nation.

Yuden est surpris.

Yuden: Quoi?

Invel: En effet...tu es l'un des mages les plus forts du continent de Fiore et ta victoire sur Zephyr à renforcer l'opinion du peuple que t'avoir ici...serait bénéfique pour la nation.

Zeleph: C'est pourquoi Yuden...j'aimerais que tu rejoignes le groupe des Spriggans.

Yuden encaissa la demande toute sa vie il avait Fairy Tail comme unique famille, groupe. Maintenant on lui propose de rejoindre une nouvelle famille; il réfléchit.

Yuden: Heu...whoua...je...je m'attendais pas à ça...j'ai...j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ta proposition...je...je viens d'apprendre que...Fairy Tail a été dissous...et...

Zeleph: Oui aucun soucis...je tiens juste à te dire qu'ici...tu es chez toi Yuden...ta mère c'est assurée que si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose...tu aurais un toit où aller.

Yuden sourit August s'approche de Yuden.

August: Je ne sais pas comment sa fonctionnait à Fairy Tail...mais sache qu'ici...nous nous considérons tous comme une grande famille...deux de nos membres sont même déjà mariée.

Yuden: Merci August...

Zeleph: Bien...August, Invel...j'aimerais rester seul un moment avec lui.

Invel: Bien Empereur.

August: A vos ordres.

Ils quittent la pièce alors que Zeleph sort le livre END et le pose sur la table.

Zeleph: Voilà le livre END...

Yuden: Etherias Natsu Dragnir...je m'attendais tous sauf à ça...

Zeleph: Hé bien...il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir.

Yuden: Les origines de Natsu...comment tu l'as créer?

Zeleph: Il y a 400 ans j'étudiais la magie sur le continent de Fiore j'étudiais la magie et les divinités. C'est là que j'ai compris qui était Darkness et Amaterasu et leurs histoires. Je vivais avec ma famille mon père, ma mère et mon petit frère.

Yuden: Ton petit frère...attends...

Zeleph: Oui...tu as comprit...Natsu est mon petit frère.

Yuden: Quoi...mais...attends...co...

Zeleph: A cause de Darkness...son armée et celle du Roi Sorcier ont massacré ma famille...et Natsu. Mais j'ai réussie à recréer Natsu et à en faire le démon le plus puissant qui existe dans l'espoir que combiner avec ton pouvoir vous pourriez détruire Darkness. Aujourd'hui tout est rassemblé...nous devons juste trouvé le moyen de mettre fin à l'immortalité de Darkness.

Yuden: Ouais...mais sa va être le plus dure j'imagine.

Zeleph: En 400 ans nous n'avons pas eu le moindre indice. Voir en des millénaires...

Yuden réfléchit mais Zeleph se lève souriant.

Zeleph: En attendant...j'ai demandé à Yajeel de te montrer tes appartements.

Yuden: Merci...

Il se lève mais s'arrête Zeleph le vit rester devant la porte.

Yuden: Dis-moi...cette...cette Eileen...je pourrais la rencontrer quand?

Zeleph: Ce soir...lors du repas pour te souhaiter la bienvenu...

Yuden: Bien...merci frangin.

Il partit et vit le sourire sur le visage de Zeleph qui étrangement ne sentit pas la magie de contradiction montée.

Zeleph: Il semble qu'il soit calme...il va l'utiliser au pire moment...

Yuden en sortant vit August resté dans le couloir.

August: Yuden pourrais-je te parler?

Yuden: Oui bien entendu.

Ils sont tous les deux dans les jardins royaux Yuden était assis sur un bancs à observer une statue de sa mère.

August: L'Empereur à oublié de te parler d'une information importante.

Yuden: Laquelle?

August: Hé bien...il y a longtemps il a rencontré la fondatrice de ta guilde...ta propre sœur. Ils sont tombé fou amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Yuden: Je vois...sa fait donc de lui mon beau-frère.

August: Oui...mais...il y a aussi plus important...Mavis après c'être servie d'un sort à été maudite par Ankhseram...

Yuden est choqué de l'apprendre alors que Zeleph observe la scène de loin.

August: Ankhseram l'a maudite elle aussi...et un jour elle à sans le vouloir tué la mère de Makarof...le maître de ta guilde.

Yuden: Quoi...mais comment?

August: La malédiction déploie une onde d'énergie meurtrière qui tue qui conque entre en contacte avec...elle se déploie lorsque la personne maudite est en plein bonheur...où bien quand le Dieu aura décidé de la déployer. C'est pour ça qu'on considère Zeleph comme meurtrier.

Yuden: Je vois...une victime d'un Dieu à la noix...

August: Mais il y a une autre partie que l'Empereur ne sait pas...et tu dois être le seul à qui j'en parle...

Yuden: Ah oui...pourquoi?

August: Disons que...j'ai...j'ai comme une certaine confiance que tu ne dévoileras à personne ce que je...

Voix: Seigneur Yuden...

Ils virent Yajeel arriver.

August: Oh je t'en parlerais plus tard...Yajeel doit te montrer tes appartements...réfléchit à la proposition rapidement Yuden...Darkness...Darkness ne perdra pas de temps...

Yuden: Je sais...je...je te promets de prendre rapidement ma décision...et mes promesses je les tiens toujours.

August sourit alors que Yuden s'en va;

August: Je le sais...Oncle Yuden...

Yuden suis Yajeel jusqu'à ses appartements où il croisa un homme aux cheveux roux que Yuden reconnue.

Homme: Alors c'est toi le nouveau.

Yuden: Attendez...vous êtes...God Serena!

God Serena le premier des Mages Sacrée de Fiore prit une pose et pointe ses doigts sur Yuden.

Serena: Hé je vois que tu me connais sa fait plaisir. Alors c'est toi le prodige de Fiore je dois dire qu'en entendent tes exploits, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer.

Yuden: En fait...sa devrait être moi d'être honoré...vous êtes le numéro 1 de Fiore...

Serena: Oui je le confesse mais qui sait...tu pourrais prendre ma place un jour qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

Yuden fut surpris alors que Yajeel soupire.

Yajeel: God Serena nous a rejoins il y a un mois après la catastrophe des Grand Jeux.

Serena: J'ai sût que la situation aller en s'aggravant...alors je suis venue à Alvarez pour agir...l'ancien Conseil était pas prêts de lever le petit doigts.

Yuden: Ils sont tous morts...

Serena: Je sais...c'est triste...j'espère qu'on se reverra au dîner Camarade.

Il s'en va sous les yeux de Yuden surpris.

Yuden: Camarade?

Yajeel: Oui Seigneur voyez-vous God Serena est lui aussi un Spriggan.

Yuden: Ah je vois...dis-moi Yajeel...combien y'en a-t-il des Spriggan?

Yajeel: Sans vous compter il y en a 13 seigneur.

Yuden: Je vois...et Yajeel...peux-tu me rendre un service?

Yajeel: Tous ce que vous voudrez seigneur?

Yuden: Pourrais-tu me tutoyer...j'ai...j'ai plus l'habitude de considéré chacun de mes camarades comme un membre de ma famille...

Yajeel fut surpris mais sourit chaleureusement.

Yajeel: Bien comme tu voudras.

Il continue de suivre Yajeel et arrive face à la porte de ses appartements.

Yajeel: Nous y voici...mais avant j'aimerais te prévenir. Les appartements à côté des tiens sont ceux de Dame Eileen.

Yuden est surpris il vit la porte d'à côté appartenant à la femme la plus proche de sa mère.

Yajeel: Elle a tenu à ce que vous soyez proche de sa chambre si tous va mal où aviez besoin de parler...

Yuden fut réconforter que la meilleure amie de sa mère veuille l'avoir proche d'elle si jamais il n'avait pas le moral. Il entend alors une porte s'ouvrir et eu alors un choc en voyant une des deux personnes en sortant. C'était une femme aux cheveux blonds court les yeux marrons; elle portait une sorte de col rouge avec les contour blancs. Une sorte de soutient gorge rouge avec des dentelles blanches, son bras droit est dans une sorte de gantelet dorée son bras gauche avait une sorte de manche avec des ailes dorée. Elle porté un pantalon à rayure et une sorte de veste sombre autour de sa taille.  
L'autre femme portait de simple sous-vêtements et un manteau en léopard, elle avait les cheveux verts et des chaussures haute les deux femmes observent Yuden admirant la femme aux cheveux dorée.

Yajeel: Oh voilà Dame Dimaria et Brandish...ce sont elles aussi des Spriggans.

Yuden restait silencieux ne pouvant détacher son regards de Dimaria qui sourit et le fit rougir, au fond de lui sa lui faisait mal car il pensait à Millianna la seule femme qu'il a jurée d'aimé mais ses instincts profond ne pouvait l'empêcher de détacher sur regard d'elle.

Dimaria: Yajeel...alors c'est lui?

Yajeel: Oui madame.

Brandish: Salut je m'appelle Brandish Myu...et la fille sur laquelle tu flashes s'appelle Dimaria Yesta. Mais Marie pour les intimes.

Dimaria: Randi!

Brandish pouffe de rire alors qu'elle s'approche du Chasseur de Dragons.

Dimaria: Alors c'est toi le nouveau Spriggan?

Yuden ne savait pas quoi répondre sa gorge était nouée il resta immobile un moment, avant de voir Dimaria secoué sa main devant son visage.

Dimaria: Houhou y'a quelqu'un?

Yuden: Oh...heu...pardon...je...oui...c'est...c'est moi...le...le nouveau...je crois...

Dimaria rit devant la gêne de Yuden.

Brandish: Bravo Marie tu l'as cassé Eileen sera furieuse.

Dimaria: Hé oh j'y suis pour rien...je savais pas qu'il était si timide.

Yajeel: Vous aurez le loisir de l'entendre au dîner de bienvenue, il a fait un long voyage et à défendu les habitants de la ville portuaire d'un monstre.

Dimaria: Oh on dirait qu'on va bien s'entendre si t'aimes la baston tu sais qui appeler.

Elles s'en vont en discutant alors que Yajeel le vit.

Yajeel: On dirait que vous avez eu le coup de foudre...

Yuden: Qui...quoi...moi? Non impossible...j'ai...j'ai déjà quelqu'un...

Yajeel observe Yuden gênée.

Yajeel: Ah vous n'êtes pas au courant...

Yuden: Au courant de quoi?

Yajeel: Oh...disons que je ne suis pas expert mais sa à un liens avec votre sang de Dragon...et surtout du fait que votre père est le Roi Dragon.

Yuden sourit avant de voir le portrait de sa mère suspendu au-dessus d'une cheminé.

Yuden: Yajeel...

Yajeel: Oui?

Yuden: J'aurais une question...ma mère...est-elle venu ici avant sa mort?

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Guild Memories"_

Yajeel soupire il se dirige vers une commode et en sort un coffret qu'il tend à Yuden qui l'ouvrit à l'intérieur il y trouva un collier qui était une lacrima en forme de larmes blanche. Il y avait aussi une lettre.

Yajeel: Elle...elle m'a demandé de te le transmettre...si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose...

Yuden prit la lettre et l'ouvrit alors que Yajeel sortit de la chambre il l'ouvre et commence à la lire: _"Chères Yuden. Si tu lis ces lignes c'est que ce que je craignais est arrivée, Darkness est libre et je suis morte. Je tiens d'abord à te demander pardon. Pardon d'avoir rompue la promesse que je t'ai faite...je t'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner...qu'on serait toujours ensemble quoi qu'il advienne...mais je savais que mon destin...était scellé dés que j'ai engagé le conflit contre mon frère. Si je t'ai caché tant de chose pendant toutes ses années c'était pour te protéger, à Fiore des gens aurait essayé de t'avoir pour ton héritage...il se serait servie de toi comme une arme et sa JAMAIS je ne l'aurais accepté et supporter.  
Tu es sans doute déjà au courant mais je vais te le dire maintenant...tu es le fils du seul homme que j'ai aimée...Acnologia. Les récits le décrivent comme un monstre mais se trompe, si il n'avait pas été là je n'aurais jamais eu les deux merveilles qui me rendent aujourd'hui si fière...toi et Mavis. Mes moments avec lui étaient les plus beaux de ma vie...les moments avec mes camarades...mes amies...ma famille. Je sais qu'ils prendront bien soin de toi...et qu'à Alvarez...tu te sentiras chez toi. Eileen prendra soin de toi quand je ne serais plus là, tu peux lui faire confiance pendant toutes les années du conflit contre le culte d'Ankhseram et Angmar...elle a été là pour moi comme j'ai été là pour elle. Nous sommes devenue des sœurs...des sœurs de sang...je sais qu'elle saura apaisé la douleurs qui te submergera lorsque je ne serais plus là.  
Dans ces dernières lignes...je voudrait te confier certaines choses que je tenais à te dire. Le jour où tu es née à été une bénédiction pour moi, toi et ta soeur...lorsque vous êtes venu au monde vous m'avez redonné une chose que j'avais perdu. L'espoir...l'espoir de voir mon frère et sa folie disparaître. Cette promesse que tu m'as faite de faire disparaître les Ténèbres...je sais que tu y arriveras...parce que tous ce que tu as accomplit jusque là...le Nirvana, Orochi, l'île de Tenrô (d'ailleurs félicitation d'avoir remporté le droit d'être mage de rang S tu le mérites très largement); mais ce sont aux Grand Jeux que j'ai été le plus fière de toi...tu as combattu jusqu'à un stade où la plus part des hommes auraient abandonnés...mais pas toi...toi tu t'es battu...parce que tu te battais pas seulement pour toi...mais pour tes camarades. Je suis si fière d'avoir eu un fils...aussi courageux, déterminer et avec un cœur d'or comme le tient.  
Je te dis adieu mon enfant. Un jour le destin voudra que l'on se revoie...et ce jour-là...nous rattraperons le temps perdue. Je t'aime...ta mère Amaterasu Belserion. _

_PS: Le jour où tu es née...je t'ai donné le nom de Belserion...mais tu peux garder Dragnir car je sais que Natsu compte énormément pour toi. Une fois finie j'aimerais que tu remettes les deux autres message à Zeleph et à Eileen."_

Quand il eu finit de lire la lettre il était en larme sanglotant la douleurs vive à son cœur était comme un coup de poignard, il sanglotait et prit alors dans la boîte une photo d'elle tenant lui et Mavis dans ses bas. Il vit son sourire alors qu'il rapproche ses jambes de lui et commence à sangloter.

Yuden: Maman...je...je te promets...je...je respecterais la promesse que je t'ai faite...

A l'extérieur Dimaria arrive et vit Yajeel devant la porte la tête basse, elle entendait les sanglots du Chasseur de Dragons derrière la porte.

Dimaria: Yajeel?

Yajeel: Dimaria...je crois qu'il a besoin de rester un moment seul.

Dimaria patiente un moment puis ils virent le Chasseur sortir de la chambre les yeux encore rouge.

Dimaria: Tout...tout va bien?

Yuden: Oui...je...je dois voir Zeleph...je...excusez-moi.

Il se dirige vers le bureau de Zeleph sous les yeux de Yajeel et Dimaria, celle-ci eu un pincement au coeur.

Dimaria: Le pauvre...

Yajeel: J'espère...qu'il appréciera...ce qu'on a fait pour elle...

Dimaria: Je l'espère aussi...

Yuden arrive dans le bureau de Zeleph qui le vit, l'inquiétude le gagne mais il vit alors la lettre d'Amaterasu et prit dans l'enveloppe une autre lettre lui étant destiné: _"Chères Zeleph. Si tu reçois cette lettre alors tous se déroule comme je l'aurais espérer...et pour ça je t'en remercie. Je sais que tu as souffert toute ta vie à cause de mon frère...et j'en suis entièrement responsable. La lueur sur le tableau est que cela à permis à Yuden de se faire un frère en qui il peut avoir confiance...Natsu. Mais toi aussi j'espère que tu le considères comme Natsu le considère. Un frère. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de lui et surtout le préparer pour ce qui va suivre; j'aimerais que tu le laisses rejoindre ton royaume je sens qu'il pourrait y trouver un deuxième refuge. En cadeau j'aimerais te remettre une amulette que j'ai confectionné...ces effets empêcherons la malédiction d'agir lorsque tu es heureux...j'ai fait le même modèle à Mavis que j'ai donné à Yuden le jour où elle sortira de la lacrima. Je tiens aussi...à te remercier d'aimer ma fille...et je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il lui est arrivé...car je sais que lorsque mon frère aura disparut...tu seras toi et elle libre...je t'ai toujours considérée comme mon propre fils...et je sais que tu sauras te montrer à la hauteur. Au revoir mon enfant. Amaterasu Belserion.  
PS: Dis à August que je sais qui il est...et que je suis heureuse d'avoir fait sa connaissance."_

Zeleph sortit alors un médaillon semblable à celui que Yuden à autour du cou il l'enfile et se sent libérer d'un poids, il vit Yuden le regard bas triste il le prit dans ses bras et les deux partages une étreinte.

Zeleph: Yuden...Belserion...Dragnir...mon petit frère...

Yuden: Grand-frère...

Il sanglote dans l'épaule de Zeleph qui le réconforte.

Zeleph: Sa ira...on la reverra...un jour lorsque nos âmes auront droit au repos...

Yuden: Je sais...je sais...

 _"Fin OST"_

Après quelques minutes ils se séparent Zeleph souriait.

Yuden: J'accepte...

Zeleph le vit souriant.

Yuden: J'accepte...de rejoindre les Spriggans...

Zeleph lâche un sourire.

Zeleph: Merci Yuden...

Yuden: Non...merci à toi...

Zeleph se lève et met la lettre dans son bureau.

Yuden: Il y en a une autre pour Eileen...mais...j'aimerais la lui donner quand on sera seul...

Zeleph: Pas de soucis...le dîner va être servie...ce sera l'occasion de voir tes camarades.

Yuden: J'en ai déjà rencontré...trois, quatre.

Zeleph: Il t'en reste encore quelques-uns...suis-moi.

Il suit Zeleph qui le conduit alors à la salle du dîner il vit déjà présent Ajeel et God Serena assis à un siège immense autour d'une table ronde. Invel se tenait avec August prêt d'un grand siège sans doute celui de Zeleph. Brandish et Dimaria sont assise côte à côte alors que d'autres se joignent aux festin; une sorte de démon, un homme aux cheveux violet et avec une armure verte, un homme chauve avec un crâne sur le front, un autre aux cheveux courts qui enlace une autre aux cheveux blond et le visage griffé; un portant une croix dans son dos et ayant la même odeur que Natsu.

Zeleph: Installe-toi Eileen ne devrait pas tarder...ta place est juste à côté de Dimaria.

Yuden vit la guerrière et s'assoit à côté d'elle.

Dimaria: Tu vas bien?

Yuden: Oui...merci Dimaria.

Dimaria lui lâche un sourire le réconfortant légèrement, il vit alors entrer la femme qu'il espérer voir depuis un moment.

Zeleph: Yuden...là voilà.

Yuden vit Eileen s'avancer vers lui puis s'asseoir à côté de lui, il observe la femme lui rappelant les soeurs Scarlet et avant qu'il n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit elle le prit dans sa tête posé sur sa poitrine. Elle carasse alors sa tête délicatement, il sentit alors les larmes de la femme.

Eileen: Te voilà...tu...tu as tellement grandit...

Yuden est surpris mais se laisse faire il sentit l'étreinte chaleureuse d'Eileen, celle-ci le libère et le vit.

Eileen: Oui...tu...tu as ses yeux...

Yuden: Alors...c'est vous Eileen...

Eileen: Tu peux me tutoyer...d'ailleurs tu le dois...je m'occuperais de toi Yuden...j'ai jurée à ta mère...que...que je...

Yuden: Je sais...elle...elle te fais confiance...

Eileen sourit alors que Lucilla habillé d'une robe noir arrive avec Juliet et Heine.

Juliet: Désolée du retard.

Yuden: D'autres Spriggan?

Eileen: Non ce sont les membres de mon équipe...et ma fille adoptive Lucilla...

Lucilla: Bonjour!

Zeleph: Bien...maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis...j'ai des nouvelles à vous faire. La première est comme vous le savez tous Darkness le Dieu de l'Obscurité et l'ennemie de l'Humanité est de retour...et son but sera de tout détruire sur son passage.

Les Spriggans discutent entre eux.

Zeleph: Une autre nouvelle...plus joyeuse est que nous accueillons dans nos rangs Yuden Belserion Dragnir...celui que je suis heureux d'appeler un frère!

Ils se tournent vers lui et il y eu des murmures.

Zeleph: Yuden laisse-moi te présenter tu connais Eileen, Invel, August, Brandish, Dimaria, Ajeel et God Serena. L'homme avec le crâne sur le front se nomme Jacob Lessio c'est le meilleur assassin du monde.

Jacob: Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Yuden: Moi de même Jacob.

Zeleph: Le Démon que tu vois là-haut se nomme Bloodman.

Bloodman: Ravie d'enfin rencontré le filsss d'Amaterasssu.

Yuden: Moi aussi...tu es un Démon des livres c'est ça?

Bloodman: Exacte me maîtrisse le sssort de tous les membres de Tartarosss.

Yuden ne fut pas rassurée.

Bloodman: Je sssais que tu as eu une mauvaise expérienssse avec Zephyr mais je ssssui très différents de lui.

Yuden: Je sais...je le sens...

Zeleph: Le joyeux couple que tu vois sont Eir et Wahl Icht.

Wahl: Yo.

Eir: Heureuse de te compter dans nos rangs.

Yuden: Ce sont quoi vos magies?

Wahl: L'Alchimie je viens de la tribu des Machias.

Yuden: Machias...j'ai rencontré un des tiens il y a longtemps.

Wahl: Oh cool.

Eir: Quand à moi je suis une Valkyries...je suis la Reine en fait depuis la mort de ma mère...

Yuden: Oh...je suis désolée...excuse-moi...mais tu auras une soeur qui s'applerais Ayumi?

Eir relève le visage surprise.

Eir: Yumi...tu...tu la connais?

Yuden: C'est une amie à Fiore.

Ayumi sourit et sert Wahl dans ses bras.

Wahl: Merci mon pote...je commence à bien t'aimer.

Yuden est gênée.

Zeleph: L'homme aux cheveux violet se nomme Neinhart.

Neinhart: Pour ma part je maîtrise l'Historia...je peux appeler des Esprits à partir de la mémoire des personnes m'entourant.

Yuden est surpris aussi tentant que ça l'est Yuden se ravisa sa mère est morte, il devait s'en faire une idée créer un substitut n'en sera que plus douloureux.

Yuden: Je vois...ravie de te rencontrer Neinhart.

Neinhart: Moi de même.

Zeleph: Enfin le dernier si je puis dire est Rakheid Dragnir...

Rakheid: Je suis un démon créer par Zeleph...pour ressembler le plus possible à Natsu.

Yuden: Je vois...donc...je dois te voir comment vue que tu as le nom Dragnir?

Rakheid: Comme tu veux...

Yuden: OK...

Dimaria: Empereur...Brandi et moi aimerions nous représenter...si vous le permettez.

Invel: Pareil pour moi.

Zeleph: Bien je vous laisse le soin de le faire.

Invel: Pour ma part je m'appelle Invel Yuria. On me surnomme le Général d'Hiver.

Yuden: Et tu maîtrises la magie de glace...exactement comme mes amis Grey et Aline. Et merci de ton aide contre ce monstre.

Invel sourit devant la générosité de Yuden.

Brandish: Bon je me représente je m'appelle Brandish Myu moi j'ai comme magie d'agrandir où rétrécir n'importe quoi.

Yuden: Oh pratique.

Brandish: Merci...à toi Marie présente-toi à ton petit-ami!

Les deux rougissent violemment.

Yuden: Heu...mais je...je suis...

Dimaria écoute et sent qu'il est déjà en couple.

Dimaria: Tu entends Randi il est déjà prit! Bon moi c'est Dimaria Yesta et je maîtrise la magie sur le Temps et je suis entre autre l'hôte de du Dieu Chronos.

Yuden: Le Temps hein? J'ai une assez mauvaise expérience avec les mages du temps...mais c'est pas contre toi je...

Dimaria: T'inquiète je sais qu'on est des plais pour les mages aussi fort que toi...

Yuden rougit alors que Zeleph sourit.

Zeleph: Bien...avant de poursuivre...une nouvelle des moins...joyeuse. Comme je le disais Darkness c'est libérée...et dans sa libération...j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'Amaterasu...a perdu la vie en nous défendant...de toutes ses forces contre son frère.

Les Spriggans sont tous horrifiées pour ceux ne le savant pas, Dimaria observe alors Yuden et comprit pourquoi il sanglotait. Eir pleure contre Wahl la réconfortant alors qu'Aphrodite arrive habillé d'une robe rouge et s'installe prêts d'August.

Zeleph: Sans compter que désormais...Asgard la cité des Dieux est au mains de notre ennemie...Darkness. Mais maintenant notre but est clair éradiquer lui et son armée de la surface de la Terre et du multivers. Nous nous assurerons que le sacrifice d'Amaterasu ne sera pas vain et en temps qu'Empereur...je décrète que désormais la première école de Magie et le premier orphelinat seront baptisé Amaterasu.

Yuden fut surpris et sourit à son frère adoptif qui lui retourne le sourire, le dîner se passa calmement Yuden fit connaissance avec ses nouveaux compagnons. Pendant tous le dîner Yuden était perturbé il ne cessait de ressentir le désir de faire Dimaria siens d'apprendre à la connaître, mais d'une autre part Millianna restait la femme qu'il aimait plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Après le dîner il est dans les couloirs avec Ajeel et God Serena.

Serena: Alors un soucis? Tu étais légèrement ailleurs pendant le dîner.

Yuden: Heu...ouais...juste...juste la fatigue du voyage et d'autres truc...

Ajeel: Je comprend bon on te laisse bonne nuit.

Yuden: Bonne nuit.

Il sent l'odeur de Dimaria et la vit arriver.

Dimaria: Hé sa vas aller?

Yuden: Heu...oui...oui merci Dimaria...

Dimaria sourit et s'adosse au mur.

Dimaria: Je sais que c'est dure...mes parents...sont aussi mort à cause de Darkness et la Chasse...tout comme ma famille adoptive.

Yuden: Je suis désolée...

Dimaria sourit et pose sa main sur le visage de Yuden qui rougit violemment.

Dimaria: Je te raconterais mon histoire si on deviens plus proches...

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et il la vit rejoindre sa chambre avant qu'il entre pour voir Eileen assise sur son lit souriante.

Eileen: Dimaria ne te laisse pas indifférentes hein?

Yuden: Eileen...mais...je peux pas...je peux pas j'ai déjà...

Eileen: Une femelle...

Yuden: Oui...QUOI!

Eileen: Relaxe c'est juste le termes pour les dragons pour dire compagne.

Yuden: Ah...oui...oui j'en ai une...et...je...je peux pas la tromper...

Eileen: Je vois...dis voir ton père t'as parler de ton rôle de Roi Dragon?

Yuden: Mon père? Heu...non...

Eileen: QUOI!

Yuden sursaute en l'entendent crier elle se lève furieuse.

Eileen: Oh attends que je l'attrape celui-là! Monsieur ne remplie pas son boulot de père...

Yuden: Heu Eileen il viens de découvrir qu'il a un...

Eileen: C'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE!

Il tremble devant la voix d'Eileen autoritaire pas de doute, il était persuadé qu'elle avait de la famille du côté Scarlette.

Yuden: Heu...Eileen...tu...tu aurais pas de la famille?

Eileen observe Yuden puis baisse le regard soupirante.

Eileen: Oui...j'en avais...

Yuden: Avais?

Eileen: Hmm...deux filles, un mari et un petit garçon...qui était...tous ce que j'avais de plus précieux...

Yuden: Comment ça?

Eileen s'assoit sur le lit Yuden la rejoins.

Eileen: J'ai...j'ai eu une vie difficile et longue...mais le seul rayon de soleil que j'ai eu...c'était avec mes enfants...et mon fils...Eiko.

Yuden: Eiko...c'est un jolie nom.

Eileen: Je sais...il était tout pour moi...mais...on...

Il vit Eileen pleurer et sangloter il la sert dans ses bras la mage commence à se calmer, la colère l'envahit en pensant au Roi de la Chasse Sauvage.

Eileen: On me l'a enlevé...je me souviens du visage de celui ayant prit mon petit garçon! Eredin Bréacc Glàs. Le Roi de la Chasse Sauvage...

Yuden: Eredin...je me souviens de lui...

Eileen: J'ai jurée...de venger mes filles...mon fils et toutes les victimes de ce monstre en le massacrant de mes mains...

Yuden: Vos filles...elles...elles n'auraient pas les cheveux écarlates?

Eileen se tourne vers Yuden surpris.

Eileen: Si...pourquoi?

Yuden: Est-ce qu'elle s'appelle...Erza et Nala?

Eileen eu alors un bon au cœur elle pose ses mains sur les épaules de son fils adoptif.

Eileen: Tu...tu les connais? Elles vont bien?

Yuden: Oui...ce...ce sont comme des sœurs pour moi...elles vont bien...

Eileen eu les larmes aux yeux et sert Yuden contre elle; celui-ci repense alors à la lettre.

Yuden: Oh mince...Eileen attends j'ai...j'ai quelque chose pour toi...

Il sort alors la lettre d'Amaterasu qu'il tend à Eileen qui la prit la lit: _"A ma très chère soeur, si tu lis ses lignes c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Le quitter en sachant que je te laisse me remplie de peine...tu as toujours été à mes côtés le long de ses années. Toi et moi avons fait d'énormes sacrifice tous le long de nos vies. Mais nous en sommes sortis plus fortes toi et moi...aujourd'hui savoir que tu n'as jamais abandonné me remplie de joie de t'avoir comme sœur. J'aurais une dernière volonté...tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse...j'aimerais que lorsque je ne serais plus là tu prennes soin de Yuden...deviens sa nouvelle mère...deviens celle que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'être...pour lui et Mavis. Je t'en remercie ma sœur...Adieu...Ama._

 _PS: Acnologia n'arrête pas de demander de tes nouvelles, je crois que son côtés Roi Dragon veut faire de toi sa femelle."_

A la fin Eileen à les larmes aux yeux elle mis la lettre contre son coeur et sert Yuden contre elle.

Yuden: Sa vas...Eilee...

Eileen: Chut...Yuden...je...je voudrais que tu...que tu m'appelles Maman...

Yuden est surpris mais il sourit de bonheur.

Yuden: D'accord maman...mais...pourquoi mon père est...

Eileen se redresse riant.

Eileen: Oh disons qu'il ne t'as pas parlé de la particularité d'être le Roi Dragon.

Yuden: Heu non...

Eileen: Bien être le Roi des Dragons signifie que tu es l'être le plus puissant qui existe si on exclue Darkness; ton rôle est d'être le Gardien de cet Univers. Sa a ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

Yuden: Les...avantages?

Eileen: Hé bien tu peux avoir comment...comment appeler ça...une sorte de harem.

Yuden: Un Harem! Mais je...

Eileen: Hé du calme c'est pas si mal...en gros les femelles de ton harem sont chacune liée à toi par magie. Une fois que tu en as choisie une toi et elles partagé votre coeur. Ce qui est pratique c'est qu'il n'y a aucun risque de jalousie...enfin dans la plus part des cas...

Yuden: Je vois...et pour Natsu vue que Ignir et le Roi des Dragons de feu?

Eileen: C'est presque la même chose sauf que toi tu disposes de quelques autres...avantages.

Yuden: Comme?

Eileen: Hé bien...plus tu deviens forts plus ton corps change...tes écailles restent sur ton corps; et tu peux revêtir une forme très puissante mais aussi qui ramène ton esprit à des instincts bestiaux. Si tu sens ton entourage en danger cette forme te feras perdre la raison et te pousseras à massacrer tous ceux que tu juges êtres des ennemies.

Yuden: OK...ça c'est un belle inconvénients.

Eileen: Et l'un des avantages et que lors de l'accouplement ton endurance est décuplé par quatre.

Yuden: Je vois...on pourrais aller se coucher...je...je te remercie maman...mais...de là à...parler de sexe toute la nuit...

Eileen: Oh pardon...bonne nuit trésor.

Elle repart dans sa chambre alors que Yuden se couche l'esprit léger si il comprenait bien, il pouvait aimer à la fois Millianna et Dimaria sans crainte. Cette penser le fis s'endormir d'un sommeil profond dans son nouveau chez soi.  
Pendant ce temps à Asgard les Généraux sont autour de l'urne Caranthir et la Main Noire parviennent à ouvrir l'urne. Darkness vit face à lui plusieurs formes qui le force à le lâcher un sourire.

Darkness: Prosternez-vous...et jurez-moi allégeances.

Les formes obéissent et Darkness rit à pleins poumons devant sa nouvelle force de destruction.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Makarof arrive à Alvarez au moment où Yuden commence son entraînement intensif, il va se rapprocher de Dimaria au moment où l'un des Dieu de la Guerre attaque dans le prochain chapitre "Les raisons du départ".**

 **Merci de continuer à lire je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de ma fic tchao.**


	212. Chapitre 212: Les raisons du départ

**L'arc des Dieu Yakuma continue alors que Yuden démarre son entraînement auprès de ses nouveaux camarades, celui-ci revoit son maître venu à Alvarez un nouveau danger arrive pour défier le Chasseur de Dragon.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 212: Les raisons du départ.**

A Asgard Darkness observait les 14 formes en face de lui toutes très différentes certains avaient une apparences humaine. L'un d'eux s'avance les cheveux longs bleus armée d'un lance à la lame verte, son armure est dorée et des petits dragons d'or sont sur ses épaules.

Yakmata: Je suis Yamata...Leaders des 18 Dieux de la Guerre Yakuma...je me présente devant vous Dieu Primordial pour vous jurer allégeance.

Darkness: Alors vous me connaissez?

Yamata: Nous sommes des Divinités...si on nous a enfermer c'est que nous avions un but vous servir.

Darkness: Interréssant...mais je ne compte que 14...où sont les quatre autres?

Un autre arrive un géant armée d'un gantelet dorée à l'un de ses bras, une longue barbe dorée et des symboles sur son corps il s'incline.

Darkness: Wyzen...c'est cela?

Wyzen: Oui maître...je vous informe que Ikusa-tsunagi n'était pas avec nous dans l'urne. Yagdo Rigora nous a trahit et aide une mortelle dans ses combats, quand au deux derniers ils ont été détruit par les précédents Dieu.

Darkness: Intérressant...dis-moi Wyzen...jures-tu de me servir toi et tes camarades?

Wyzen frappe sa poitrine.

Wyzen: Oui mon maître!

Darkness: Bien tu vas le prouver...j'ai une mission pour toi tu vas aller faire du grabuge dans un royaume appelé Alvarez.

Le lendemain de sa journée mouvementé Yuden se réveilla et vit alors sur une table ses nouveaux vêtements, il se lève et prit une note: _"Voilà tes nouveaux vêtements, nous t'attendons pour le déjeuner avant de commencer ton entraînement. Tu commenceras avec August, il t'attends pour placer ton emblème des Spriggans. E."_  
Yuden enfile alors ses nouveaux vêtements qui consistait à un énorme manteau ouvert laissant une vue sur son torse aux couleurs blanche et rouge, dans le dos le blason des Spriggans en rouge. Il portait des gans en cuire blancs qui laissa ses doigts à l'air libre, il portait une sorte de pantalon militaire rouge et des bottes blanches. Il remarque son écharpe qu'il enfile autour de sa taille, il sort de ses appartements et sens l'odeur de nourriture mais aussi de Dimaria. La discussion avec Eileen l'avait fait cogiter toute la nuit; il se posait encore des questions mais si c'était dans sa nature tout où tard il ne pourrait pas résister des mains se pose sur son dos il sursaute et vit la guerrière riant.

Dimaria: Excuse-moi mais c'était trop tentant.

Yuden: Très drôle...

Dimaria: Allez boude pas sinon on va louper le déjeuner, il faut prendre des forces pour commencer l'entraînement.

Yuden: Ouais je sais...je le commence avec August.

Dimaria: August! Super justement je voulais m'entraîner avec lui aussi...on pourrais s'entraîner ensemble? Tu en dis quoi?

Yuden rougis s'entraîner avec Dimaria rien que l'idée d'être à ses côtés faisait battre son cœur.

Yuden: Heu...ouais...ouais pourquoi...pourquoi pas...

Dimaria: Cool.

Elle rejoins la salle à manger suivie par Yuden qui arrive dans la salle il vit déjà installer Eileen souriante; Eir et Wahl sont aussi installé comme Zeleph lisant des rapports.

Yuden: Tiens...August n'est pas là on dirait...

Il s'assoit à côté de Dimaria et Eileen qui finit de tartiner une brioche pour Lucilla qui la mange.

Dimaria: August est en trains de préparer le lieux de ton entraînement.

Yuden: Ouais...c'est le but premier de pourquoi je suis venu ici...pour devenir plus fort...pour vaincre Darkness.

Dimaria l'observe en affichant avec un sourire plus tard celui-ci est à l'extérieur il vit la statue de sa mère et décide de se diriger vers un carrosse mais vit alors un autre s'arrêter; Zeleph arrive derrière lui avec Dimaria.

Zeleph: Notre invité est arrivé...

A ce moment Yuden vit la personne sortir du carrosse;

Yuden: Maître...

Makarof se tenait devant lui l'ancien maître de Fairy Tail observait le mage.

Makarof: Yuden! Que...que fais-tu ici?

Yuden: Et...et vous je...

Makarof vit alors Zeleph s'approche il fut surpris.

Zeleph: Bonjour Makarof...

Makarof: Zeleph...alors...tu es l'Empereur d'Alvarez...mais Yuden...que...que viens-tu faire ici?

Yuden: Je...je devrais vous retournez la question...j'ai...j'ai appris que vous aviez...dissous la guilde!

Makarof est surpris alors que Zeleph s'approche de Yuden.

Zeleph: August attends...nous discuterons dans le carrosse t'y emmenant.

Dimaria s'approche et vit le maître de Fairy Tail et entre avec Yuden dans la carrosse; Yuden était en face de son ancien maître l'observant alors que Dimaria se trouvait face à Zeleph l'ambiance était tendu.

Makarof: Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien...

Yuden: Vous aussi maî...

Makarof: Je ne suis plus maître de Fairy Tail...tu le sais.

Yuden: Mais pourquoi avoir dissoute là guilde?

Makarof: Je le devais...m'assurer que Fiore n'est pas en danger du côté de la nation d'Alvarez, car les deux pays ont des relations difficiles.

Yuden: Comment ça?

Dimaria: Par le passé déjà après la chute du Roi Sorcier les anciens Empereur ont cherché à attaqué Fiore...jusqu'à ce que l'Empereur change la donne.

Zeleph: La haine est ce qu'il restait du Roi Sorcier nous devions montré qu'Alvarez n'est pas une nation agressive.

Makarof: Le principal problème est qu'avec Tartaros Fiore reste sans protection...

Zeleph: Pas totalement.

Makarof observe Zeleph.

Zeleph: Mard Gheer et ce qu'il reste de Tartaros travaille à la protection le temps que Fiore se remette de cette bataille...une autre se prépare.

Yuden: Vous savez où sont passer les autres?

Makarof: J'ai eu vent que Lucy avait rejoins Mermaid Heel; tandis que Wendy et Carla ont rejoins Lamia Scale. Luxus, Angel et l'Unité Raijin ont rejoins Blue Pegasus pour le reste j'ai très peu d'information. J'ai vue que ta mère est une célébrité ici...

Yuden: Oui...en gros...on me considère comme le prochain Messie mais...je...j'en doute...

Dimaria observe Yuden surprise.

Dimaria: Yuden crois-moi je connaissait Zephyr pour l'avoir vue se battre une fois...c'était un adversaire TRES dangereux.

Yuden: Je sais...il...il a...

Il repense à Amy et calme alors la colère qu'il a en lui; Dimaria observe Zeleph ne disant rien mais sait que quelque chose de grave c'est produit.

Makarof: Je vois...ils ont raisons Yuden vue les épreuves que tu as traversé il n'est pas étonnant que l'on veuille te nommer ainsi.

Yuden: Sauf que je n'ai rien fait pour ce pays qui mérites qu'ils aient autant d'estime pour moi!

Le carrosse finit par s'arrêter les mages se trouvait dans une plaine verdoyante, Auguste attendait immobile Makarof sentit la magie émanant d'August celle-ci le fit suer.

Makarof: Je n'ai jamais sentit une telle énergie magique...

Zeleph: Exacte...on ne surnomme pas August le Roi de la magie pour rien...

Makarof est surpris alors qu'August observe le Chasseur de Dragon dans ses nouveaux vêtements; Dimaria reste un peu en retrait inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver.

August: Avant toute chose...où désires-tu la marque des Spriggans?

Yuden: Sur l'épaule gauche...

La marque apparut en rouge sur son épaule le Roi de la magie observe le Chasseur de Dragon.

August: Je vais d'abord voir ton potentielle...Dimaria...

Dimaria: Oui?

August: Je veux que tu l'affrontes...

Dimaria: Quoi?

August: Je dois voir sa technique de combat...ne vous retenez pas...

Yuden se tourne vers Dimaria qui se tient alors prête.

Dimaria: Prêt?

Yuden déploie ses flammes prêts à se battre.

Yuden: Prêt!

Dimaria sert les dents Yuden remarque alors le temps s'arrêter un instant; il déclenche alors le Time-Skip offert par Crow il bloque alors l'épée de Dimaria surprise.

Dimaria: Co...

Yuden: Mon instinct. POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe alors Dimaria évitant de justesse le poings de Yuden, elle lâche un sourire alors que Yuden se prit deux coups dans le dos venant de nulle part.

Yuden: Quoi...mais comment t'as?

Dimaria: Disons que je suis du genre espiègle!

Yuden rougit face au clin d'œil que Dimaria lui fit mais il se concentre et sort des griffes de flammes et de foudre.

August: Je vois...il peut utiliser la foudre...Yuden...peux-tu essayer de déployer TOUS les éléments que tu as en ta possession?

Yuden se concentre bientôt des flammes bleu se joignant à ses flammes actuelles; August le vit rajouter la lumière sacrée et les ombres de Sting et Rogue.

August: Sa devrait aller il faut que tu arrives à la canalyser suffisamment longtemps pour que sa devienne une seconde nature...

Yuden: Comment...savez-vous...autant de chose...sur les Dragons?

Voix: Je lui en ait parler.

Il remarque alors assis sur un rocher Acnologia.

Yuden: Papa...

Acnologia: Je suis à peine arriver mais je veux voir si tu peux maîtriser ces éléments en même temps...je te cache pas que c'est difficile.

Yuden: Merci de prévenir...

Makarof s'approche d'Acnologia qui rejoins le maître de Fairy Tail, celui-ci s'assoit prêts de lui et observe son fils.

Acnologia: Alors vous avez dissous la guilde...

Makarof: La nouvelle va vite...

Acnologia: Si vous craignez pour vos protégées je vous rassure...Darkness n'épargnera PERSONNE.

Makarof: Je le sais mais une alliance entre Ishgar et Arakitashia...si j'arrivais à organisé un meeting entre Zeleph et la royauté...mais on doit d'abord réparé le revers de l'attaque de Tartaros.

Acnologia: Ouais...leur attaque à bien affaiblit Ishgar...un offensive de Darkness serait sans pitié...mais ce serait pire sans Fairy Tail...

Makarof: Je sais...je sais...mais j'ai confiance en eux...

Ils virent Yuden commencer à s'épuiser mais parvient finalement à maintenir cette états de transformation.

Yuden: Sa marche...

August: Bien...essaye maintenant de lancer une attaque.

Yuden: OK...HURLEMENT DU DRAGON ECLIPSE!

Sa magie combiné à celle de Rogue et Sting parcours plusieurs kilomètre mais percute une barrière magique, Dimaria est surprise de la puissance employé.

Dimaria: Whoua pas mal...

Yuden: Merci...mais sa épuise...

August: Tu dépenses trop d'énergie dans l'attaque...tu dois apprendre à doser la magie que tu emploies...

Yuden: Je vais essayer.

August frappe le sol des morceau de roche sortent du sol.

August: Vas-y attaque tout en dosant ta puissance...Dimaria...j'aimerais que tu revêtes ton apparence God Soul et que tu reprennes ton entraînement.

Dimaria: Sa marche...

Elle prit l'apparence du God Soul Yuden vit alors sa camarade dans sa nouvelle apparence, il se méfie de la Déesse devant lui.

Cronos: N'ai crainte enfant d'Amaterasu...tous comme ta mère je me suis réfugié dans un corps de mortelle...à la différences que mon âme et celle de la jeune Dimaria ont fusionné...je suis la Déesse Cronos. Une des rares qui a préférée descendre et se battre...

Yuden: Ravi de voir...que tous les Dieu sont pas psychopathe où lâche...

Chronos: Mais sache le...je profite que je prenne le contrôle de Dimaria...pour te dire qu'elle te trouve très séduisant...

Yuden est déconcentré par les propos faisant pouffer de rire Acnologia, Zeleph sourit alors que Makarof est surpris.

August: Chronos...pourrais-tu évité de le déconcentrer?

Chronos: Excuse-moi...mais je voulais embêter Dimaria un peut...

Yuden vit Dimaria reprendre le contrôle.

Dimaria: Tu m'énerves!

Chronos revient souriante.

Chronos: Allez Marie...tu dois apprendre à obtenir mes pouvoir et passer en God Force!

Yuden: God Force!?

Acnologia: L'équivalent de notre Dragon Force version Dieu.

Makarof: Dimaria tombé amoureuse de notre Yuden? N'est-ce pas...

Acnologia: C'est dans la nature d'un Roi Dragon...maintenant que j'y pense j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelqu'un...

Il repense alors à Eileen et soupire.

Acnologia: Oh non...elle va encore me faire la moral...

Makarof: Qui?

Zeleph: Eileen l'une des Spriggans...

Acnologia: Quand elle est de mauvais poil elle peut devenir une vrai sorcière...

Il se plaque les mains sur la bouche choqué alors qu'au Palais Eileen se met à éternuer dans la bibliothèque où Aphrodite est avec Lucilla.

Aphrodite: Miss Eileen? Vous allez bien?

Eileen: Oui...j'ai juste l'impression que quelqu'un parle dans mon dos...

Aphrodite: Ah...

Eileen: Dis-moi Aphrodite...qu'est-ce que Darkness pourrait bien trouver qui l'intéresserais à Asgard...Ama...Ama n'a jamais eu l'occasion de m'en parler.

Aphrodite: Des tas de choses...déjà avec Asgard il dispose d'un lieu stratégique où se replier...et on garde sous sceller bon nombre de magie interdite...

Eileen: L'une d'elle qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Aphrodite: Hé bien...

 _"OST Asura's Wrath-Theme of the Seven Deities"_

A ce moment elle s'arrête et sentit une pression énorme tous comme Eileen qui se tourne vers la fenêtre.

Eileen: Qu'est-ce que?

Aphrodite: Cette aura...WYZEN!

Dans le canyon les mages sont tous tiré de là par la pression et une colonne arc-en-ciel qui apparut devant eux, ils virent la colonne relâche le fameux Wyzen un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Yuden: Whoua...c'est qui lui?

Zeleph observe l'Homme comme August; Dimaria recule la peur la faisant trembler où plutôt Chronos.

Chronos: Wyzen...

Yuden: Hé t'es qui toi?

Wyzen: Je suis l'un des 18 Dieu de la Guerre et l'un des Huit Généraux Célestes! WYZEN!

Ils virent l'homme observe Chronos en souriant.

Wyzen: Quel décéption et honte...toi Chronos qui partage tes pouvoirs avec une mortelle!

Yuden: Tu le connais?

Chronos: Oh oui...Wyzen est l'un des 18 Dieu de la Guerre du Yakuma...

Makarof: J'en ai entendu parler...Minerva en a un dans son camp...

Wyzen: Je suis l'envoyé du Divin Darkness pour vous te tester fils d'Ama!

Yuden et ses camarades observent Wyzen à la mention du nom de Darkness.

Yuden: Darkness...

Zeleph: Tu travail pour lui!

Wyzen: Moi Wyzen le Divin est prêter et jurer allégeance à Darkness! Dieu Primordial de l'Obscurité! Unique Empereur du Multivers!

Yuden sert les poings il revoit le Dieu brisant la nuque de sa mère, la colère s'empare de lui petit à petit.

Wyzen: Toi fils de cette folle d'Amaterasu tu...

Il fut alors violemment frappé au visage par Yuden qui lui coupe la parole et l'envoie dans des piliers de roc; les mages sont surpris et le virent les pouvoir de Sting, Rogue et son double d'Edolas l'envahir.

Yuden: Répète...seulement ce que t'as osé dire!

Dimaria: Whoua...

August observe calmement la situation.

August: Son coup est portée par la colère...ce n'est pas rassurant...

Dimaria: Pourquoi?

Wyzen revient en pleine forme et frappe Yuden à l'aide de son bras ganté d'un brassard d'or imposant qui l'envoi à son tour dans un pilier de roc.

August: La colère est une force mais aussi une faiblesse...la colère nous fait perdre tous contrôle et nous empêche de concentrer nos attaques...chez les Dragons c'est encore pire...

Dimaria observe Yuden revenir les bras entouré de flamme.

Yuden: AILE DU DRAGON!

Il frappe Wyzen se défendant avec son bras protégée, il sourit et envoie des projectiles sur Yuden qui fut frappé de plein fouet et retombe au sol le manteau légèrement déchiré.

Wyzen: Pitoyable! Les récits qu'on compte sur toi seraient-ils tous du vent!

Yuden: JE VAIS TE MASSACRER!

Acnologia: Yuden att...

Il fonce furieux et frappe Wyzen qui rit en bloquant ses attaques et en le repoussant à chaque fois; Dimaria observe horrifiée la scène.

Makarof: Sa colère...je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça...

Yuden enflamme son poings et frappe Wyzen bloquant une nouvelle fois avant d'une nouvelle fois le percuter avec ses projectiles magique; Darkness vit la scène avec les autres Divinités en souriant.

Darkness: Intéressant...

La Main Noire: Ce Wyzen se défend bien...

Un autre homme aux cheveux violet observe le Général de Darkness en riant.

Dieu de la Guerre: Oh merci seigneur Wyzen est surnommé le Tank...il ne feras qu'une bouché de ce Dieu Solaire.

Un autre aux cheveux rouge avec une drôle de pierre incrusté dans le front souriait.

Dieu de la guerre: Allons Sergei...inutile de s'emporter ce serait dommage de vendre la peau de ce jeune homme avant de l'avoir tuer.

Sergei: Tu as raison Kyora...

Wyzen repousse une nouvelle fois le Chasseur de Dragon; celui-ci se relève du coup et s'avance mais Acnologia intervient.

Acnologia: Yuden...tu n'as pas à te battre seul!

Wyzen: Ecoute le un insecte comme toi n'as aucune chance devant un soleil comme moi!

Yuden sert les poings furieux alors que Wyzen sourit.

Wyzen: Soit témoin du pouvoir d'un Dieu de la Guerre! CANON MANTRA DE LA VIOLENCE!

Il tend son poings et projette un rayon d'énergie multicolore sur Dimaria, Yuden vit cela mais August utilise sa magie et créer une barrière bloquant la majorité du tir de Wyzen. Une partie traverse mais Yuden la bloque et tente de l'absorber sans succès ses avant-bras sont en sang alors que Wyzen rit.

Wyzen: L'énergie que je déploie dépasse de loin ton métabolisme! L'ingérer serait signé ton arrêt de mort!

Acnologia vit son fils épuisé alors que Dimaria resté immobile.

Dimaria: Yuden...pourquoi tu es resté immobile Chronos!

Chronos: Wyzen est très puissants...pourtant il est considérée comme l'un des Dieu de la Guerre les plus faibles!

Dimaria: TU PLAISANTES!

Wyzen: Laisse-moi mettre fin à tes souffrances!

D'une rapidité stupéfiante il parvint à attraper la tête de Yuden et la plaquer au sol et le traîner sur plusieurs mètre avant de le soulever et d'envoyer une nouvelle volée d'énergie dans la figure du Chasseur de Dragon.

Dimaria: NON!

Zeleph: YUDEN!

Acnologia vit son fils rouler sur le sol grièvement blessé avec Wyzen riant; Dimaria rejoins Yuden et vit alors les plaies sanglante qu'il a la plus part datant seulement de quelques jours ce sont rouvertes.

Wyzen: Quel déception ce pauvre Dragon à finit par se brûler les ailes!

Dimaria est en larme et observe furieuse la Divinité.

Wyzen: Approche Dragon de l'Apocalypse! Je t'attends!

Voix: TU VAS D'ABORD M'AFFRONTER GROS LARD!

Il fut alors frapper par une nouvelle personne se trouvant face à lui; il traversa plusieurs canyon Zeleph et Makarof virent la nouvelle arrivante.

Zeleph: Bahamuth...

Bahamuth se tenait debout elle avait troqué ses bandage pour un haut bleu un pantalon rafistolé de couleurs blanche mais restait pieds nues.

Bahamuth: Conduisez-le en sécurité...il ne peut pas déployer tous son potentielle dans son états.

Acnologia s'avance vers elle.

Acnologia: On va retenir Wyzen...

Dimaria aide Yuden avec August à se tenir debout.

August: Empereur...

Zeleph: Soyez prudent vous deux.

Bahamuth: Tu nous connais.

Il sourit et suit August disparaissant tandis que Wyzen surgit se massant la joue.

Wyzen: OH j'aime ça enfin un vrai défi!

Le combat allait reprendre entre la divinité venant d'envoyer Yuden au tapis très facilement, sous le regard satisfait de Darkness et ses généraux.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant tandis que Yuden fit une rétrospective de sa vie; il se retrouve confronté à ses pires craintes et surtout au doute de remporter la victoire face à Darkness. Acnologia et Bahamuth tiennent tête à Wyzen qui déploie une nouvelle force face aux assauts puissant des deux Dragons tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Ce qui ne vous tue pas..."**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre la fic Breizhdragon j'y ait pensé mais j'ai pas encore d'idée, peut-être plus tard et merci encore de tes reviews à la prochain tchao.**


	213. Chapitre 213: Ce qui ne vous tue pas

**L'arc des Dieu Yakuma continue Yuden pendant un entraînement fut confronté à Wyzen, mais le voilà inconscient et plonger dans son esprit où il va devoir se mesurer à ses pires craintes. Pendant ce temps les Spriggans doivent retenir Wyzen qui déploie une puissance colossale contre l'Empire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 213: Ce qui ne vous tue pas...**

Au Palais Yuden était allongé dans ses appartements couvert de bandage, Dimaria et Makarof veillaient sur lui tandis que dans le couloir Zeleph discute avec August et Invel.

August: J'ai rassemblé les autres Spriggans...le fait que Darkness est envoyé ce Wyzen n'augure rien de bons...

Zeleph: L'un des 18 Dieu de la Guerre du Yakuma...on doit se débarrasser de lui et des 13 autres divinités

Invel: Je croyais qu'il en existait 18...

August: Oui mais l'un d'eux défend une mage à Fiore, un autre demeure introuvable et les deux derniers ont été détruit par Amaterasu lors d'une bataille.

Invel: Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant? Yuden est dans un états ne lui permettant pas de se battre...et...

August: Le problème est qu'il laisse la colère prendre le pas sur ses actions...si il ne parvient pas à l'apaiser tout en utilisant la magie qu'il dégage

Zeleph: Nous devons alors nous occupez de Wyzen le temps que Yuden récupère et soit prêt.

August: Bloodman est aller aider Acnologia et Bahamut...nous tenons Eir et Wahl en alerte.

Zeleph: Où est Brandish?

August: Préparer des défenses assez solide avec God Serena...on ignore jusqu'où se mesure la puissance de Wyzen. Quand à Eileen, elle se trouve dans la bibliothèque avec Aphrodite...

Ils entendent des pas s'approcher et virent Eileen arriver furieuse.

Eileen: Où il est?

Zeleph: Il se repose...Makarof et Dimaria veillent sur lui.

Eileen: PERSONNE N'A DAIGNEE ME PREVENIR!

Ils reculent devant la colère d'Eileen qui observe les alentours.

Eileen: Où est Acnologia?

August: Il retient Wyzen et...

Eileen: Et il ne daigne pas protéger son fils!

Zeleph: Eileen...je sais que tu es furieuse de ce qui est arrivé à Yuden...mais nous devons rester calme...

Eileen sert son sceptre.

Eileen: Comment rester calme...j'ai...j'ai promis à Ama de veiller sur lui...et sa commence très mal...

August: Le plus urgent est de s'occuper de Wyzen...

Eileen: Tu as raisons...mais...Yuden...

August: Tu peux aller le voir...nous nous allons tenter d'en savoir plus sur lui et les autres Dieux...

Ils s'en vont alors qu'Eileen rentre Makarof vit Eileen, il se lève et s'approche d'elle alors que Dimaria restait prêts du Chasseur de Dragon.

Makarof: Vous êtes une Spriggan...

Eileen: Oui...je m'appelle Eileen Belserion...je suis une proche amie d'Amaterasu...

Makarof: Je vois...si vous vous inquiétez pour lui sachez qu'il a connus bien pire...lors des Grand Jeux Inter-magique.

Eileen: J'en ai entendu parler...mais pas en détails.

Makarof: Il a affronté le Marteau en combat singulier...au bouts d'un moment...mon non regretté fils lui a privé de toute sa magie...il a alors encaisser les blessures sans flancher...et est parvenue à remporter le combat.

Eileen est éppoustouffler comme Dimaria qui sourit et observe Yuden.

Dimaria: Hé ben...t'es un dure à cuire...

Eileen: Le Marteau...de tous les Généraux de Darkness...il est le bras armé de Darkness avec Imlerith...il les envoient tous les deux en première ligne pour briser les défenses ennemies.

Makarof: Il est aussi parvenue à battre la Main Noire et le Marteau ainsi que des clones de six des Chasseurs de Dragons...

Eileen sourit se sentant fière.

Eileen: Je dois avouer qu'il me rend fière...et je suis sûre qu'Ama aussi doit l'être...

Makarof: Que vont faire les Spriggans contre Wyzen?

Eileen: Pour l'instant Bloodman, Acnologia et Bahamuth se charge de le retenir...mais j'ignore si sa suffira...ils se rapprochent d'un village plus haut dans les montagnes...on a envoyer Jacob et Ajeel évacuer mais sa risque de ne pas tenir.

Makarof: Si je peux aider...

Eileen: Merci Makarof...bien que vous soyez de Fiore nous apprécions que vous vouliez aidez notre nation.

Makarof: Darkness est le seul ennemi que nous devrions avoir...

Eileen: Et je suis d'accord...en attendant nous devons patienter...parce que ce ne sont pas les blessures physique dont je m'inquiète le plus...mais les blessures émotionnelles...

Pendant ce temps dans le Canyon Acnologia frappe Wyzen bloquant avec son gantelet d'or; Bahamuth arrive par derrière prêt à l'entailler avec ses griffes.

Wyzen: Pitoyable!

Il passe par dessus Acnologia et projette des missiles fait d'athalium qui explose sur les deux Dragons, qui reculent et inspire.

Acnologia: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE l'APOCALYPSE!

Bahamuth: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DIVIN!

Les attaques se dirigent sur Wyzen souriant qui tends son bras gantelet et bloque les deux attaques qui sont alors absorbé par Wyzen.

Acnologia: QUOI?

Wyzen: Vos attaques sont inutiles je les absorbent pour l'emmagasiner et devenir encore PLUS FORT!

Il frappe le sol et créer une fissure lumineuse se dirigeant vers eux celle-ci relâche une énergie colossale que Jacob et Ajeel virent du village proche.

Jacob: Sa ne sent pas bon...

Ajeel: La vache!

Sur place les deux virent devant eux Bloodman riant.

Wyzen: Qui es-tu?

Bloodman: On me sssurnomme le Dieu de la Mort...mais mon vrai nom est Bloodman...je sssuis l'un des 14 Ssspriggans de sssa d'Alvarez.

Wyzen: Un Dieu de la Mort contre l'un des Dieu de la Guerre, je ne refuse jamais un défi!

Darkness depuis Asgard observait Wyzen souriant.

Darkness: Intéréssant...il peut absorber la magie en stocker une partie et utiliser sa nouvelle réserve pour attaquer...il me plaît.

Deus: Et pourtant il n'est pas le plus fort de nous tous maître Darkness...

Un Dieu assis avec une longue barbe et un monocle souriait.

Kyura: Qu'y a-t-il Kalrow?

Kalrow: Je pensais à ce Chasseur de Dragon...il pourrait fournir énormément d'énergie pour mon arme secrète...qu'en penses-tu Jûra?

Un Démon avec une armure zébrée sourit devant la remarque du Dieu.

Jûra: Sa me plaît...

Darkness: Une arme secrète...de quel genre?

Kalrow: Oh vous adorerez j'en suis sûre...

Darkness: En parlant de Yuden...j'ai une petite surprise pour lui...un très vieil ami risque de lui rendre visite...grâce à ça...

Il créer à partir de rien une sorte de spectre à l'apparence d'un cadavre en décomposition ses orbites étaient vide et il poussait des râles glaçant le sang des rares esclaves.

Darkness: Occupe-toi de lui...qu'il soit briser.

Le spectre disparaît dans un portails et se rend alors à Alvarez où il franchit les murs du Palais sans être vue; il arrive dans la chambre de Yuden et s'approche avant de toucher son front avec ses mains décharnées.

 _"Esprit de Yuden"_

 _Yuden se réveille alors au milieu de la guilde de Fairy Tail mais celle-ci est entièrement vide._

 _Yuden: C'est la guilde...mais que se passe t-il?_

 _?: Tu es entre la vie et la mort! Ton esprit est morcelée!_

 _Yuden se tourne dans tous les sens en entendent la voix spectral._

 _Yuden: Qui est-là? Allez montre-toi j'ai pas peur!_

 _?: Ah oui? Nous allons voir ça..._

 _Il vit alors un amas de poussière vert former une forme qui ne lui est pas inconnue._

 _Yuden: Toi...Bagamon!_

 _Bagamon le frère de Chainsaw se trouvait juste en face de lui; le mage engagé par la Tour pour récupérer Erza et Nala._

 _Bagamon: Dis-moi sa t'as fait plaisir de me tuer?_

 _Yuden sert les poings._

 _Yuden: Les ordures comme toi n'ont qu'un seul endroit où aller en Enfer!_

 _Voix: Ah oui et moi alors?_

 _Il se retourne pour voir Lisanna plus particulièrement celle d'Edolas._

 _Lisanna E.: Dis-moi...méritais-je vraiment de mourir?_

 _Yuden: Lisanna..._

 _?: Tu sèmes la mort autour de toi...que tu le veuilles où non...du sang entache tes mains!_

 _Bagamon profite de son états pour projeter un poings fait de bois sur lui; Yuden le prit et percute un mur de la guilde quand il vit alors face à lui une forme plus imposante qu'il reconnue._

 _Yuden: Simon..._

 _Le grand frère de Kagura se trouvait face à lui._

 _Simon: J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour un meurtrier...incapable de protéger Erza et Nala...ainsi que ma sœur._

 _Yuden recule pour voir derrière lui Bagamon souriant; la peur commence à s'installer en lui alors qu'il se fait à nouveau attaquer par Bagamon. Il évite ensuite les attaques de Simon qui manque de peu de l'avoir._

 _Yuden: Simon...pourquoi toi!_

 _Simon: Tu m'as laissé mourir..._

 _Lisanna E.: Tout comme moi..._

 _Yuden: Non..._

 _Il vit d'autres personnes apparaître autour de lui des gens qu'il avait vue mourir; il vit alors apparaître José et le Cardinal Rin souriant._

 _Rin: Tu m'as tué de sang froid..._

 _José: Quand à moi tu as laissé ton père me tuer...tu es sûre d'être fière de ce que tu es?_

 _Yuden: Vous deux...vous menaciez mes amies!_

 _Il tente de les toucher mais ils disparaissent avant qu'une masse imposante d'énergie verte le frappe de pleins fouet._

 _"Réalité"_

Dimaria et Makarof le virent s'agiter dans son sommeil comme Eileen.

Eileen: Quelque chose cloche...

Dimaria: Yuden?

Eileen sent une présence maléfique mais ne vit rien de suspect pourtant juste au-dessus de Yuden la créature continue de perturber ses songes; dans la bibliothèque Aphrodite est rapidement rejoins par Zeleph qui ferme la porte derrière lui.

Zeleph: Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Wyzen?

Aphrodite observe Zeleph silencieuse les mots sont bloqué dans sa gorge, mais elle vit alors son regards furieux.

Zeleph: Eileen vous a entendu dire que vous connaissiez Wyzen...que savez-vous sur lui?!

Aphrodite: Il fait partit des Dieu de la Guerre du Yakuma...et du cercle des Huit Dieux Célestes...un groupe de divinités venant d'un autre monde. Leurs but là-haut est de contenir une engeance nommer les Gohmas...des créatures née de la volonté de la planète qui emmagasine de la puissance dans l'espoir d'affronter Darkness.

Zeleph: Et?

Aphrodite: Ils ont finis par être tous effacer par Darkness...et depuis ils jurent obéissance à Darkness.

Zeleph: A t-il une faiblesse?

Aphrodite: Je n'en ait aucune idée...la seule chose que je sais est qu'il capable de stocker l'énergie magique qu'il reçoit comme attaque pour augmenter sa propre puissance...et en relâcher une partie.

Zeleph réfléchit alors qu'une explosion attire son attention et celle d'Aphrodite, il regarde par la fenêtre pour voir un dôme d'eau sombre. Là-haut Bloodman avait emprisonné Wyzen dans une sphère d'eau sombre plus loin Acnologia et Bahamuth observe le Spriggan.

Bloodman: Le carbone contenue dans cette eau est ssssupérieur à la normal! Tu n'y sssurvivra pas! Ssssurtout avec cette attaque! LAME DES DAMNEES!

Des épées sombres apparaissent tout autour du dôme et plonge dedans; à l'intérieur Wyzen sourit.

Wyzen: Je suis un des Dieu élues par le grand Darkness! DÔME DE VIOLENCE!

Il lève son bras projetant une onde d'énergie qui balaye la sphère d'eau il attaque alors Bloodman mais ses coups passe au travers du corps vaporeux du Spriggan.

Bloodman: Dommage! Mon corps est composssé de particule anti-magique aucune de tes attaques ne m'atteindrons!

Wyzen: Oh tu as de la ressource mais moi aussi...DEFLAGRATION DE VIOLENCE!

De son gantelet sont propulsé des missiles d'énergie qui se dirige sur les deux Dragons, mais un mur de sable bloquent leurs chemins ils virent Ajeel et Jacob sur place.

Ajeel: On arrive au bon moment...Bloodman tu ralentis!

Bloodman: Je ne fais que m'échauffer!

Zeleph de son côté soupire alors que Darkness observe la scène souriant.

Darkness: Je suis impressionner...ce Wyzen parvient à retenir Acnologia et Bahamuth...je me demande de quoi vous êtes tous capable...

Deus: Merci Seigneur...

Sergei: Oh magnifique Wyzen! Continue montre à ces mortels ce qu'il en coûte d'osez défier un Dieu!

Le Marteau: De la force brute...il me plaît...

Imlerith: A moi aussi...

Au Palais Zeleph entends alors la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et vit Invel paniqué.

Invel: Empereur venez!

Zeleph inquiet suit Invel et vit alors dans la chambre de Yuden celui-ci s'agiter et avoir des spasmes en grognant des flammes entourant ses mains; Dimaria observait horrifiée comme Eileen et Makarof.

Makarof: Que lui arrive t-il?

Eileen utilise sa magie et dévoile alors la créature le torturant.

Zeleph: Que...

Eileen: Cette chose...est une création de Darkness!

Dimaria dégaine son épée prête à frapper mais August retient son bras.

Dimaria: Augu...

August: On ignore les répercussions qu'aurait l'anéantissement de cette chose...

Dimaria: Mais si on ne fait rien il...

August: Dimaria...

Brandish arrive alors dans la pièce le visage grave.

Dimaria: Randi?

Brandish: On a un problème le combat contre Wyzen est mal partie! Jacob, Ajeel et Bloodman sont en trains de l'affronter mais sa risque de pas le retenir suffisamment.

Zeleph: Dimaria, Invel et Brandish allez porter assistance à nos compagnons.

Dimaria se tourne vers Zeleph.

Dimaria: Mais Em...

Yuden: Amy...Amy...

Ils observent Yuden murmurer le nom de sa fille décédée; Makarof baisse le regard.

 _"Songe de Yuden"_

 _Yuden se trouvait devant ses pires cauchemars tous ceux qu'il a vue mourir où en est responsable, et face à lui se tenait Zephyr le mage de Tartaros qu'il a eu du mal à battre et qui l'a privé de sa fille._

 _Zephyr: Regarde-toi...dans un états lamentable! Comment ai-je put mourir à cause de toi!_

 _Yuden entendit alors tous les esprits lui dire des mots comme assassin, meurtrier; mais ce qu'il vit ensuite finit de l'achever devant lui se tenait Nashi, Amy et Ulia les trois jeunes fille qu'il avait abandonner._

 _Yuden: Amy...Nashi...Ulia..._

 _Amy: Papa...pourquoi tu m'as pas sauvé? Pourquoi...je peux plus revoir maman?_

 _Yuden se tient la tête ressassant la mort des jeunes filles sous ses yeux sans qu'il ait put faire quoi que ce soit._

 _"Réalité"_

Ils virent Yuden agité mais Eileen utilise sa magie pour tenter de l'immobilise sans pour autant arrêter la créature; Dimaria observe le Chasseur de Dragon confuse.

Dimaria: Qui est Amy?

Eileen baisse le regard mais ce fut Makarof qui parla.

Makarof: Il y a quelques mois lors des Grands Jeux une porte Eclipse à donner sur une réalité alternative...c'est de là que viens Carnage et Crow...mais aussi...Nashi et Amy. Amy est la fille de Yuden et d'une mage nommé Millianna dans cette réalité...elle est morte lors de la guerre contre Tartaros...juste après...Amaterasu mourrait...

Dimaria observe Yuden horrifiée il avait perdu sa fille et sa mère dans la même journée; elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine.

Dimaria: Yuden...

Zeleph: Dimaria...il ira bien...mais le plus urgent est de retenir Wyzen...

Elle comprit et s'en va avec Brandish qui soutient son amie déboussolée.

Brandish: Marie?

Dimaria: Je...je savais pas...qu'il avait...

Invel: Sa ira Dimaria...il a connue pire...il va s'en sortir...

Dimaria reprit confiance et rejoins le champ de bataille alors que Zeleph observe Yuden perturber.

Zeleph: On doit l'aider à s'extirper de ce monstre...

August réfléchit.

August: Nous devrions utiliser...je sais.

Zeleph: Quoi?

August: Neinhart peut nous aider.

Eileen fut surprise.

Eileen: Attendez vous voulez utiliser l'Historia!

Zeleph: Sa pourrait marcher?

August: Amaterasu sera comme la vrai...avec ces souvenirs. Il devrait se sentir plus en sécurité.

Eileen: Bien...mais reste à débusquer Neinhart.

Zeleph: Avant qu'Alvarez ne se transforme en champ de ruine.

Sur le champ de bataille Jacob se rend invisible et tente d'atteindre Wyzen bloquant à l'aide d'une barrière qu'il créer avec sa magie; il frappe alors le sol provoquant la monté de pilier de pierre. Il fonce sur Acnologia bloquant son poings et frappant le Dieu dans la figure celui-ci recule mais tend son bras vers eux.

Wyzen: MISSILE DE VIOLENCE!

Des missiles sont envoyer vers le dragons mais ils rétrécissent pour atteindre la taille de fourmis.

Wyzen: QUOI?!

Ils explosent ensuite dans les airs sans raisons, il vit alors Dimaria et Brandish sur place.

Jacob: Ah vous voilà...

Acnologia: Et Yuden?

Dimaria baisse le regard alors que Wyzen allait attaquer mais de la glace le submerge et l'emprisonne; ils virent Invel réajustant ses lunettes.

Invel: Sa pourrait aller mieux...Darkness a envoyé une créature le torturer...

Acnologia fut horrifiée il sert les poings furieux alors que Wyzen éclate de rire.

Wyzen: Oh alors le petit dragon sera déjà mort! Tans pis si mon Dieu exige que...

Acnologia: LA FERME!

Il fonce sur Wyzen et d'une droite remarquable lui fit traverser plusieurs kilomètre sous les yeux des Spriggans.

Jacob: Quel...monstre...

Dimaria observe Acnologia entouré d'énergie alors qu'il se transforme en Dragon et s'en va vers le Palais.

Bahamuth: Acno...

Invel: On va devoir se débrouiller sans lui...

Wyzen revint tout aussi rapidement se craquant le cou.

Wyzen: Pas mal...dommage qu'il soit partit...il va manquer la suite du spectacle!

Dimaria: SALE!

Elle arrête le temps et veut attaquer Wyzen qui bloque sa lame avec son bras.

Wyzen: Ta magie ne marche pas sur moi!

Dimaria fut rapidement sauver par Brandish qui la fit rétrécir ce qui lui permis de s'extirper de la grippe de Wyzen, elle recule et reprit sa taille normal alors que Wyzen sourit.

Wyzen: Intéressant...

Bandish: Il m'énerve...

Ajeel: On a tenté de l'atteindre avec notre magie mais il l'absorbe.

Dimaria réfléchit elle eu alors une idée.

Dimaria: Alors on va l'attaquer de façon coordonnée...Bloodman; Ajeel vous utiliserez vos sorts et nous on le prend à revers.

Ajeel: Je te suis Dim! VAGUE DE SABLE!

Du sable se dirige droit sur Wyzen alors que Bloodman tends ses bras.

Bloodman: FLECHE DU DEMON DE GLACE!

Des flèche de glace rose se dirige sur Wyzen qui les absorbent tous, dans son dos Jacob l'attaque avec sa magie et ses armes invisible mais Wyzen encaisse sans broncher jusqu'à être attaquer par Dimaria entaillant son dos avec Brandish qui utilise un gros poignard.

Dimaria: Mange ça mon gros.

Wyzen rit devant l'action des mages.

Wyzen: Inutile! Je suis un Dieu vos attaques physique sont inefficace!

Ils sont surpris alors que Wyzen dégage des éclairs électrocutant les deux femmes et les projettent au sol; Invel en retrait vit la situation.

Invel: Yuden...on a besoin de ton aide...

 _"Songe de Yuden"_

 _Celui-ci était à genoux tremblant son cœur détruit les larmes tombant sur le plancher de la guilde les spectres des filles face à lui; une autre forme apparut massive armé d'une masse spectrale verte. Son corps était recouvert d'une robe sombre; une sorte de casque former sa tête dont il n'y avait pas de visage mais seulement l'obscurité._

 _?: Oui...tu as laissé les autres se battre et mourir à ta place!_

 _Yuden sanglote en repensant à tous ses camarades de Fairy Tail; à sa fille; à Millianna et aussi au Spriggans que se passerait-il si il n'était pas à la hauteur._

 _?: Cède...laisse tomber...pourquoi continuer de se battre?_

 _Yuden se laisse tenter les paroles de la créature perçant sa volonté de fer._

 _"Réalité"_

Alors que Neinhart arrive Acnologia arrive en enfonçant les portes vitrées et vit alors son fils allongé souffrant; il vit Eileen le retenir alors qu'il s'avance en voyant la créature spectrale.

Eileen: Acno...non...

Acnologia: Mais...

Eileen: On ignore les effets que sa aurait...Neinhart...

Neinhart se prépare.

 _"Songe de Yuden"_

 _Yuden est à genoux abattu alors que la créature s'avance; la main tendu vers lui._

 _Roi Sorcier: Soumets-toi...soumets-toi...à moi...Soumets-toi au Roi Sorcier. Pourquoi te battre, lutter pour une cause perdu?_

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Challenge Fairy Tail"_

 _Yuden allait se laisser faire mais un flash lui revint celui de ses amies, sa famille, les habitants d'Alvarez l'accueillant chaleureusement comme les Spriggans. Les gens qu'il a croisé durant ses aventures qui ont tous souffert à cause de Darkness; il revoit alors sa mère souriante et ces paroles lui revint à l'esprits._

 _Amaterasu: Je rêve d'un Monde sans obscurité..._

 _Il attrape alors la main du Roi Sorcier qui vit alors celle-ci émettre des flammes et de la foudre; des raies lumineuse émane du corps de Yuden qui se relève et se dresse devant le Roi Sorcier._

 _Yuden: Parce que je me bats...pour une bonne raison!  
_

 _Sa magie commence à calciner toutes les créatures créer par son esprits; il sert le poignée du Roi Sorcier qui vit alors la lueur dans le regards de Yuden ardente._

 _Yuden: J'ai fait...une promesse...à ma mère! JE LUI AIT PROMIS DE ME DÉBARRASSER DE DARKNESS!_

 _Il projette une onde de flamme qui fit disparaître le Roi Sorcier et le libéra de son tourments._

 _"Réalité"_

Les mages virent alors la créature prendre feu sous leurs yeux elle pousse des râles d'agonies avant de disparaître en cendre; Darkness observe la scène en se levant surpris.

Darkness: QUOI!

Acnologia et Eileen observe Neinhart surpris.

Eileen: Neinhart!

Neinhart: Je n'ai rien fait encore...

A ce moment Yuden ouvrit les yeux pendant que sur le champ de bataille Wyzen mets au sol les Spriggans épuisé; il saisit la tête de Dimaria avec son bras en riant.

Wyzen: Je me demande comment réagira le fils du Soleil si je broie ta tête...

Dimaria tremble alors que sans prévenir Wyzen se prit un coup de poings magistral dans la figure lui faisant lâcher Dimaria qui est rattrapé par deux bras puissant; il fut alors envoyé dans le canyon les Spriggans et Dimaria virent alors devant eux Yuden mais totalement différents.

Jacob: Whoua...

Ajeel: La vache...

Bahamuth observe Yuden comme Invel, Bloodman et Brandish de son dos sortait deux ailes de dragons blancs avec des traces rouges comme Amaterasu mais avec des dessins bleus identique à Acnologia. Certaines parties de son corps ce sont aussi transformer ses jambes sont désormais un mixe entre des jambes humaine et des pattes de Dragons comme ses bras; qui sont recouvert d'écailles ses ongles sont devenues des griffes sombres alors que les écailles de ses bras sont blancs avec des parties noires toujours décorées des symbole d'Amaterasu et Acnologia. Son torse mis à nue laissait voir ses mêmes écailles sur les côtés, son visage est aussi recouvert d'écailles et laisse apparaître deux cornes sombre alors que ses yeux était d'une couleur ambre. Les Spriggans et témoins voyaient Yuden sous sa nouvelle apparence, Darkness et ceux à Asgard observe le Chasseur de Dragons.

La Main Noire: Qu'est-ce donc?

Dimaria observait son camarade la portant, elle sentait ses bras la porter et se sentit à l'aise.

Dimaria: Yu...

Il pose son doigts sur les lèvres de Dimaria qui rougit et le vit l'observer.

Yuden: Je m'en charge...attends moi...

Dimaria sourit et fut déposer au sol alors que Wyzen revient se tenant la joue douloureuse.

Wyzen: Toi! Comment tu as fais!

Yuden se craque le cou et les bras prêts à se battre.

Yuden: Je sais pourquoi je me bats...je me bats pour un monde meilleure débarrasser de Darkness et ces sbires!

Darkness est surpris et se mis à sourire, alors que Wyzen vit dans le regard de Yuden de la colère.

Yuden: Et je vais te briser en deux pour avoir osez touchez à mes amies! Et à la femelle d'un Dragon!

Dimaria rougit devant les paroles de Yuden alors que Wyzen sourit.

Wyzen: Bien...alors on va voir si tu es capables de rivaliser avec un Dieu!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Yuden et Wyzen second round durant lequel Wyzen prend du volume au point de menacer la planète entière de sa puissance; mais Yuden avec sa propre puissance parviendra t-il à vaincre le Dieu de la Guerre? Tous ça dans le prochains chapitre "Vous rend plus fort".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic et à la prochaine tchao.**


	214. Chapitre 214: Vous rend plus forts

**L'arc des Dieu Yakuma continue Yuden retourne au combat contre Wyzen armée d'une nouvelle puissance et d'une nouvelle apparence; mais Wyzen est bien loin de se laisser impressionner par le Chasseur de Dragon et déploie une puissance titanesque qui risque de mettre la Planète en danger.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 214: Vous rend plus fort.**

Zeleph et son groupe arrive rapidement sur place grâce à Eileen les téléportant, Yuden se trouvait devant Wyzen se préparant. Dimaria avec ces camarades virent Yuden et sa nouvelle apparence.

Ajeel: Whoua...

Dimaria: Ouais...

Brandish: La vache...

Invel arrive chez Zeleph.

Invel: Il c'est réveillé?!

Zeleph: Oui...et apparemment...il est prêts à défier Wyzen.

Aphrodite dans le lots observe Yuden craquer ses doigts alors que Wyzen se moque.

Wyzen: Un changement physique ne veut pas forcément dire que tu es plus fort!

Yuden: On va savoir ça rapidement!

Il sert le poing en fermant les yeux.

Wyzen: MEURS!

 _"OST Dragon Ball Super-Ultimate Battle"_

Yuden et lui se fonce dessus à une vitesse prodigieuse Yuden évite son coup et frappe Wyzen en pleine figure avec son poings entourée de feu, il se sert ensuite de ses ailes pour se propulser sur lui et décocher de multiples coup sur le Dieu de la Guerre.

Yuden: BOUFFE CA! POING DIVIN DU DIEU DRAGON DE FOUDRE!

Il frappe alors Wyzen bloquant son bras et absorbant l'énergie.

Wyzen: J'absorbe...

Il vit alors son brassard se fissurer et la foudre l'atteindre, il se prit alors un coup de boule la marque des cornes se grave sur sa figure alors que Yuden fit un salto arrière en donnant un coup de pieds dans la mâchoire de Wyzen qui recule en roulant sur le sol. Les témoins sont surpris de voir le déferlement de puissance.

August: Incroyable...

Eileen: Une telle rapidité...et cette force...c'est ce que tu espérais?

August: Oui...mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir ça aussi vite...

Zeleph avait un large sourire comme Dimaria qui vit le Chasseur de Dragon inspiré.

Yuden: HURLEMENT DIVIN DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Ses flammes engouffre Wyzen qui bloque avec son bracelet mais se prit quand même le recul et quelques flammes; Darkness et ses alliées voyait le combat médusée.

Olga: Wyzen!

Kalrow: Ce Chasseur de Dragon est...impressionnant...

Jûra: Il est en trains de dominer Wyzen...

Un des Dieu observe le combat il avait les cheveux court des marques rouge sur son corps, un autre avec les cheveux noire très long et coiffé d'un chignon observe le Dieu.

Dieu: Asura?

Asura: Yasha...je veux l'affronter!

Darkness observe Yuden souriant.

Darkness: Il semble que j'ai sous-estimé mon neveu...il risque de devenir très intéressant dans un avenirs proche.

La Tour: Sa puissance n'est rien face à la votre mon Dieu...

Darkness sourit à son général.

Darkness: Je sais tu as raison...mais j'aimerais voir ce que donnerais un combat entre lui et moi en étant vraiment énervé.

Sur place Wyzen reprends son sérieux et charge de la magie avec son gantelet en or.

Wyzen: Je ne te laisserais pas salir le nom des Dieu de la Guerre! ULTIME VIOLENCE!

Il projette alors une vague d'énergie sur Yuden qui creuse une tranché jusqu'à lui, les Spriggans sont inquiets mais ils le virent encaisser sans broncher l'assaut et la remonter rapidement.

Bloodman: INCROYABLE!

Yuden arrive sur Wyzen choqué il enchaîne d'un uppercut le propulsant dans les airs; il se sert de ses ailes pour s'élever à son tour et le renvoyer rapidement au sol Wyzen en s'écrasant forme un cratère immense de quelques mètres. Yuden revient sur la terre ferme le regard encore remplie de haine; Acnologia sourit en voyant l'exploit.

Acnologia: Il maîtrise ses mouvements...on dirait qu'il a comprit...

August: Mais sa colère est encore présente...seulement elle ne guide plus ses mouvements mais lui apportent seulement la puissance.

Neinhart: Il fait un excellent Spriggan.

 _"OST Asura's Wrath-Seven Deities"_

Dans le cratère Wyzen éclate de rire alors que son corps s'entoure d'une aura lumineuse.

Wyzen: Je suis Wyzen! Un des 18 Dieux de la Guerre! Un des Huit Dieu Célestes! Je ne te laisserais pas ridiculiser notre nom!

Ils virent alors une masse énorme sortir du cratère Wyzen qui c'est transformé en géant à la peau grisâtre comme de la roche, ses yeux fixe Yuden qui ne bronche pas au contraire des autres Spriggans.

Jacob: Il est gros...

Ajeel: La vache...j'ai jamais vue un truc aussi énorme...

Zeleph: Ce qui m'inquiète est sa puissance...

Wyzen observe Yuden qui ne bronche pas face à la taille imposante de son adversaire.

Wyzen: Me voici! VAJRA WYZEN!

Yuden: J'ai croisé plus gros!

Wyzen: Mais pas aussi fort!

Il frappe le sol mais Yuden évite son poings mais pas les rayons qu'il projette; il s'en prit un et fut repoussé légèrement mais il vit que Wyzen avait disparut il réapparaît derrière lui et il reçu le poings de Wyzen le projetant en arrière à une vitesse folle. Wyzen disparaît à nouveau et le frappe à nouveaux et recommence pour finalement l'attraper et le projeter au sol, Yuden s'écrase lourdement au sol.

Dimaria: YUDEN!

Wyzen: Soit purifier par la puissance des 18 Dieu de la Guerre du Yakuma!

Il s'élève haut dans les airs prend une pose de méditation et atterrit sur Yuden qui fut écraser par le derrière de Wyzen; ses camarades sont horrifiées Acnologia fonce sur Wyzen mais celui-ci tends son bras pour projeter des vagues d'énergie qui frappe le Dragon de l'Apocalypse qui s'écrase au sol.

Eileen: Acnologia!

Wyzen: N'interférer pas entre moi et lui!

Il se met alors à enchaîner les coups dans le cratère où Yuden est enfoncé.

Wyzen: Pourquoi continuer de lutter? Pourquoi ne pas jeter l'éponge comme les autres! Tu te fais du mal pour rien!

Yuden de son côté encaisse les coups et repense une nouvelle fois à sa mère et parla d'une voix calme.

Yuden: J'ai fait une promesse à ma mère...

Wyzen est surpris il vit Yuden ressortir rapidement du trou la tête basse le corps couvert de blessure.

Yuden: Je lui ait promis...de faire disparaître Darkness...

Les Spriggan au loin observe Yuden alors qu'une foule de gens commence à approcher, ils virent le Chasseur de Dragon et grâce à August entendent les paroles du Dragons qui relève la tête le regards remplie de détermination.

Yuden: ET JE TIENDRAIS CETTE PROMESSE!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing"._

Des flammes blanche mêlée à des filaments noir et de la foudre s'échappe du corps de Yuden qui grogne, il pousse un hurlement strident alors que Wyzen arme son poing.

Wyzen: Dans ce cas je vais m'occuper de briser cette promesse!

Il menace d'écraser Yuden qui évite son assaut et grimpe sur son bras et fonçant sur le Dieu de la Guerre.

Yuden: PERSONNE NE BRISERA MA PROMESSE! NI TOI!

Il s'approche de son visage son poings entouré de flamme et de foudre.

Yuden: NI QUI QUE CE SOIT D'AUTRES!

Il frappe Wyzen qui recule alors que l'explosion provoqué par la collision provoque un léger vent chaud; Zeleph sourit en entendent Yuden. Wyzen se remets sur ses pieds et tends ses mains projetant une multitude de vagues d'énergie à tête chercheuses mais Yuden les démolie toutes avec ses poings.

Wyzen: Comment peux-tu résister aux attaques d'un Dieu!

Yuden: Que ce soit les Dieux; les Démons; les Anges où je ne sais quoi...il y a une règle avec moi!

Il arrive alors à rejoindre Wyzen surpris.

Yuden: Il ne faut jamais s'en prendre à ma famille! AILE DIVINE DU DRAGON!

Il provoque une importante explosion de flamme qui projette Wyzen dans les airs qui s'y maintient et furieux entoure son poings d'énergie magique.

Wyzen: Tu oses encore blasphémer! Tu as eu l'occasion et la proposition de rejoindre nos rangs que tu as déclinés!

Yuden: Je l'ai décliné parce que...je ne cherche pas à être un Dieu...mais seulement à être auprès des gens qui me sont chères...et non aux côtés de lâche comme toi qui ont vendu leur âme au diable!

Wyzen: Misérable! Soit jugé par le poing divin des Dieux! KUROKAWA FUDO YUCHI! POING DE LA VIOLENCE DIVINE!

Il fonce sur Yuden le poing en avant.

Brandish: Si il touche le sol à cette vitesse et à cette masse...

Invel: La moitié d'Alvarez risque de disparaître...

Aphrodite: Et risque de causer la mort...de tant de personne...

Yuden sert les poings et fonce sur Wyzen entouré de ses flammes et une fois arriver sur Wyzen leurs poings s'entrechoc provoque une onde de choc magique; les témoins se cachent le visage alors que des éclairs déchirent le sol.

Yuden: Je ne te laisserais pas...détruire Alvarez!

Wyzen: MEURS!

Yuden: JAMAIS! POING DIVIN DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Les flammes parviennent à repousse Wyzen qui ne put empêcher Yuden de lui fonce dedans et percutter els poings en avant son ventre. Il force en y mettant toutes sa force et parvient à distordre le ventre de Wyzen. Les témoins le virent étendre la peau du dos de Wyzen en forçant avec l'aide de sa force et ses ailes.

Yuden: DISPARAÎT!

Il force en utilisant encore plus de sa force et propulse alors Wyzen dans les cieux qui disparaît dans l'espace dans un hurlement; Yuden se maintient dans les airs alors qu'Aphrodite est choqué de la puissance du Chasseur de Dragon.

Aphrodite: Incroyable...

Ajeel: Whoua! On risque pas de le revoir de sitôt...

Zeleph: Bravo Yuden!

Dimaria souriait au fond d'elle même elle se répétait sans cesse.

 _Dimaria: Je crois que j'ai finalement trouvé l'Homme qu'il me faut..._

 _"OST Asura's Wrath-Seven Deities"_

Darkness observait la scène légèrement désarçonner.

Darkness: Impressionnant...

Eredin: Comment a t-il acquis une telle puissance?

Caranthir: Il semble que son héritage se manifeste mais il se fatigue...

Deus: Alors que Wyzen n'a même pas encore dévoilé tous son potentielle.

Dans l'espace Wyzen flotte dans vide sidéral.

Wyzen: Je suis un être divin...alors que toi tu n'es qu'une fourmi! Comment peux-tu prétendre pouvoir vaincre un soleil? Je vais te dévoiler le vrai pouvoir des Dieux de la Guerre! CONTEMPLE!

Son corps s'illumine provoquant un énorme flash dans les cieux sur toutes la face du globe; à Fiore les mages dehors virent la lueur aveuglante à Lamia Scale Wendy avec Sherrya virent la lueur.

Sherrya: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Wendy: Je ne sais pas!

Natsu, Gildarts et Happy dans une forêt virent la lueur aveuglante.

Happy: C'est quoi ça?

Natsu: Je sais pas...mais sans doute rien de bons!

Après quelques minutes une vision d'horreur s'affiche sur les habitants de toute la planète dans le ciel bleu se dessine la forme gigantesque de Wyzen totalement métamorphoser, des raies lumineux parcourt son corps d'un gris presque bleu ses yeux lumineux et son sourire narquois. Les Spriggans avaient une mine horrifiée devant le spectacle, Bahamuth recule tremblante.

Bahamuth: C'est pas possible!

Ajeel: C'est un cauchemars...je...je vais me réveiller...

Du côté de Fiore de Blue Pegasus sortent l'Unité Raijin; Luxus et Angel ainsi que tous les membres qui virent l'être massif.

Luxus: Whoua...c'est quoi encore ce truc...

Angel: Darkness?

Ichiya: Beau...il...il est énorme!

Lana avec Krysta virent le Dieu de la Guerre pendant que tu côté de Minerva celle-ci et sa guilde son en extérieur en trains de s'entraîner; quand une forme fantomatique apparaît les cheveux noir en bataille un bandeau couvrant son front et le corps couvert de cicatrice il avait les bras croisé Minerva le remarque.

Minerva: Yagdo?

Yagdo: Wyzen...quelqu'un affronte l'un des 18 Dieu de la Guerre...et à réussie à le mettre en rogne...

Millianna, Lucy et Kagura sont en trains d'observer le Dieu alors qu'autour d'elle les gens panique et vont se cacher où prie les Dieux.

Kagura: Que...qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose?

Lucy: C'est...c'est énorme...

Une fillette se colle à elle morte de peur elle la sert dans ses bras tandis que Wyzen riait et fit apparaître une sceau lumineux dans son dos; Darkness observait surpris comme ses généraux.

Le Marteau: Impressionnant...vous êtes sûre que c'est le plus faible de vous tous?

Kalrow: Affirmatif seigneur...d'ailleurs je crois que pour votre problème c'est échec et mat!

Un autre Dieu souriant ressemblant à Asura mais armée d'un katana et surtout avec une barbe blanche sourit.

Dieu au sabre: HA! Je parierais quand même sur le petit!

Sergei: Je te trouve bien sûre de toi Augus...qu'en dis-tu Ryûra?

Ryûra un autre Dieu aux long cheveux bleus et avec une perle bleuté fixé sur le front observe la scène.

Ryûra: Voyons de quoi est capable le Dragon...

Sur place Yuden observait Wyzen qui parla d'une voix forte toute la planète l'entendait.

Wyzen: Je suis Wyzen! L'une des Huit Divinité! Dieu de la Guerre Yakuma! Je suis un être absolue jugeant les mortels et le monde! Je suis un être absolue!

Wahl et Eir arrivent chez les autres tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux Wyzen; Rakheid arrive inquiet.

Rakheid: August...que peut-on faire?

August observait calme la situation mais au fond de lui il était inquiet.

August: Je l'ignore...jamais je n'avais vue une telle chose...

Makaro avait une goutte de sueur sur le coins de la tête.

Makarof: Que faire?

Wyzen arme son index droit tout en affichant un sourire moqueur.

Wyzen: Yuden Dragnir! Fils d'Amaterasu! Toi et ta mère n'avez jamais appartenu à notre monde!

Les amis de Yuden avaient tous entendue les paroles de Wyzen; Natsu scrute alors le sol les poings serré.

Happy: Yuden! Il...il affronte Yuden ce machin!

Gildarts: Je dois reconnaître que même moi je n'aimerais pas me confronté à lui...

A Mermaid Heel Millianna et Chibi étant sortit observent horrifiée les cieux.

Millianna: Yuden...

Chibi: Non...

Beth: Impossible que Yuden...arrive à arrêter cette chose.

Lucy: Non...il...il peut le faire...

Millianna: Oui...moi je crois en lui...

Luxus: Yuden...il arrive encore à s'attirer des ennuies...

Angel: J'espère qu'il arrivera à vaincre ce truc...

Au siège du Conseil en reconstruction Lahar; Drandbalt; Gajeel; Reby; Lena et Lily sont scotché à l'immense divinités dans les cieux.

Gajeel: La vache...

Reby: Je l'ai déjà vue...Wyzen...un Dieu de la Guerre du Yakuma...

Lahar: Et apparemment il connaît notre ami...

Wyzen avance son doigts pointé sur Alvarez.

Wyzen: MOURREZ!

 _"Fin OST"_

Son doigts se rapproche de la surface de la Terre et commence à devenir rouge; les habitants paniquent les mères prennent leurs enfants contre elle et tous le monde attends le pire. Dimaria tremble effrayé comme Chronos tout au fond d'elle; pendant ce temps Yuden avait la tête basse calme.

Yuden: Ma mère...était une meilleure divinité que toi...

Il lève les yeux et vit alors le doigts de Wyzen se rapprocher il rassemble alors toute son énergie ce qui n'échappe pas à ses camarades.

Acnologia: YUDEN!

Yuden fonce alors à pleine vitesse et percute le doigts de Wyzen et tente de le retenir; celui-ci avance mais sentit alors une légère résistance.

Wyzen: Comment?!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-A Blaze That Burns Evil Hearts"_

Yuden retenait le doigts de Wyzen ses flamme parcourant la surface alors qu'il y mettait toute sa force.

Yuden: Je...je te laisserais pas détruire ce monde...et tuer...tous mes amies...TUEZ MA FAMILLE!

Son cris est accompagné par un déferlement de flammes plus intense les mages virent les flammes parcourir le doigts de Wyzen.

Happy: Regarder...il c'est arrêter!

Natsu: Yuden!

Gildarts: Ben ça...

Malheureusement Wyzen continue de forcer et Yuden commence à fatiguer.

Wyzen: Comment un insecte comme toi Yuden Dragnir pensent pouvoir retenir seul le Soleil!

A ce moment Yuden vit Acnologia sous sa forme de Dragon retenir Wyzen, Yuden vit son père surpris.

Acnologia: Il n'est pas seul!

Bahamuth se joins à eux suivie rapidement de Bloodman qui utilise en plus des piliers d'os.

Bloodman: Nous sssommes les protecteurs d'Alvarez!

Brandish sous forme de géante pose ses mains sur la surface du doigts de Wyzen le retenant.

Brandish: On protégeras ces terres! Et ses habitants!

Yuden vit ensuite un autre dragon aux écailles blanche et à la crinière écarlate rejoindre la mêlée; il reconnut alors Eileen.

Eileen: Les êtres comme toi n'ont rien affaire ici!

Makarof suivie l'exemple et se transforme en géant et retient alors le doigts de Wyzen.

Makarof: Je ne te laisserais pas toucher...à mes enfants!

Yuden: Tu gagneras pas!

Yuden vit alors Chronos rejoindre le groupe il vit le visage de Dimaria apparaître souriante.

Dimaria: J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi courageux que toi...si on s'en sort...j'aimerais qu'on passe un peut de temps ensemble...

Yuden sourit.

Yuden: Promis...

Wyzen: ASSEZ!

Son doigts déploie une onde de choc rejetant les mages les propulsant la plus part au sol et laissant Wyzen s'approcher d'avantage, le toit du Palais d'Alvarez s'écroule sous la pression tous comme celui de Fiore les habitants attendent la fin alors que la majorité des Spriggans sont au sol Acnologia observe alors son fils encore debouts des flammes entourant son poings.

Yuden: Je protégerais les habitants d'Alvarez, de Fiore...où de n'importe où ailleurs...j'en fais...LA PROMESSE!

Il se jette alors vers le doigts de Wyzen accompagné de toutes sa détermination.

Olga: Il fait quoi?

Deus: Personne ne peut...

Yuden: MAGIE ANTI-DRAGON! POING DESTRUCTEUR DU DIEU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe alors de toutes ses forces le doigts de Wyzen il entend des craquements dans son bras mais le doigts de Wyzen se stoppa nette puis prit une couleurs rougeâtre avant de commencer à se réppendre et de faire imploser le Dieu horrifié comme ses congénères et les témoins.

Aphrodite: Que...

Zeleph: Yuden...

Tous les habitants virent alors le corps de Wyzen devenir rouge alors que celui-ci grogne de douleurs.

Wyzen: IMPOSSIBLE! NOUS SOMMES DES DIEUX!

Yuden: Aucun Dieu...ou autre chose...ne me feras revenir sur mes promesses...

Wyzen: SOIT MAUDITS YUDEN DRAGNIR! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A ce moment Wyzen explosa sous les yeux de la surface du globe qui virent alors de multiples feux d'artifice dans le ciel; les habitants sautent de joie en voyant le monde sauvé.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-A New Adventures"_

Dans les rues de Fiore les habitants sautent de joie en scandant le nom de Yuden; à Lamia Scale Sherrya et Wendy sont dans les bras l'une de l'autre sautant de joie.

Wendy: OUAIS YUDEN NOUS A SAUVE!

Sherrya: Il l'a fait c'est incroyable!

Léon et ses alliées sourirent devant la scène.

Léon: Il est...au-delà de l'impressionnant...il vient de terrasser un Dieu du Yakuma...de la taille d'une planète...

Au Conseil les Chevalier sautent de joie alors que Lahar et Drandbalt soupirent de soulagement.

Drandbalt: Celui-là...il va finir par me faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque...

Gajeel: Alors là chapeau mon pote...t'es le meilleur!

Lily: Il va devenir Mage Sacrée après ça c'est sûre.

Derrière eux un visage familier souriait à la vision du feux d'artifice, Warrod Seaken l'ancien co-fondateur de Fairy Tail souriait. Partout à Fiore les amis et proche de Yuden le saluent. A Mermaid Heel Millianna et Lucy se font une étreinte alors que Kagura vit arriver les deux soeurs Scarlette souriantes.

Erza: On dirait que Yuden a encore dépassé nos attentes...

Kagura: Oh que oui...

Jellal: Jamais je ne pourrais atteindre son niveau...

Du côté de Minerva et Sabertooth celle-ci à les bras croisé alors que son petit ami sourit en observant le ciel.

Minerva: Whoua...

Yagdo: Ton amie m'a impressionner...il vient de terrasser Wyzen...et de ce que j'ai vue...en un seul coup...

Sting: C'est bien lui le meilleure...

Rogue: On a intérêt à s'entraîner plus durement.

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose.

Natsu souriait comme Happy et Gildarts.

Gildarts: Hé ben je dois avouer qu'il m'impressionne...

Natsu: Ouais...alors j'ai intérêt à m'entraîner tout aussi sérieusement...je sais où aller maintenant...

Happy: Où ça?

Natsu: A Alvarez! Gildarts?

Gildarts: Je te suis...notre entraînement n'en sera que meilleur.

Natsu: Et je suis sûre qu'on verra Yuden là-haut!

Luxus et son groupe eux souriait en voyant le feux d'artifice qui dessina l'emblème de Fairy Tail.

Luxus: On va continuer de se donner à fond dans les entraînements hein les gars?

Fried: Oh que oui...

Evergreen: On va devoir en faire du chemin.

A Alvarez les Spriggans sourient devant la scène Eileen, Bahamuth et Acnologia reprennent leurs apparences normaux.

Acnologia: Yuden...

Eileen: On dirait qu'il a hérité de ta force.

Bahamuth: Impressionnant...

Makarof souriait en observant Yuden toujours suspendue dans les airs, il entends alors Zeleph un sourire au lèvre.

Zeleph: Amaterasu serait fière de toi Yuden...

 _"Fin OST"_

Le Chasseur de Dragon finit par chuter vers le sol ses camarades le remarquent, Dimaria est la première à réagir elle le rattrapa rapidement avant qu'il ne percute le sol. Les autres s'approchent des deux individus Yuden est allongé sur les genoux de Dimaria ils virent les nombreux blessure de Yuden mais aussi son bras avec lequel il a terrasser Wyzen couvert de sang. Ses ailes et la plus part de ses écailles disparaissent comme ses cornes mais ses bras gardes une légère apparence draconique.

Dimaria: Il est vivant...mais...il est complètement épuisé...

Ajeel: Tu m'étonnes! Ce type viens de tuer un Dieu!

Jacob: Alors August il est selon toi digne des Spriggans?

August: Il l'a toujours été...il a seulement déverrouiller une partie de son potentielle...en lui se cache la clé pour vaincre Darkness...

Dimaria sourit avant de pousser quelques mèches devant le visage de Yuden; elle affichait un grand sourire en continuant de caresser la tête du Chasseur de Dragon inconscient.

Dimaria: Tu es l'homme...dont j'ai besoin...dont Alvarez et le monde ont besoin...

A Asgard la majorité des Dieu de la Guerre sont sous le choc Deus ne savait quoi dire comme Olga; tandis que Sergei rit et Augus sourit fièrement.

Sergei: Wyzen c'est fait tuer! Qui l'aurais-crus?

Augus: J'avais dit quoi! Ce petit à du potentielle!

Asura les bras croisé affiche un sourire.

Asura: Je vais l'affronter!

Yascha: Asura!

Darkness riait sur son trône en voyant la scène.

Darkness: Je ne peux pas attendre...Yuden...je suis impatient de notre prochaine rencontre...je sens que tu vas devenir un adversaire intéressant!

Ses Généraux eux souriaient devant l'exploit de Yuden; qui venait de terrasser le titanesque Wyzen marquant le début du conflit avec les Dieux de la Guerre.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le prochain alors que Yuden récupère du combat contre Wyzen l'arrivé de connaissance et de nouveau personnage marque l'arrivé d'un nouveau Dieu de la Guerre plus dangereux que Wyzen. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "L'arrivé de Natsu".**

 **Merci de continuer de lire ma fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchao.**


	215. Chapitre 215: L'arrivé de Natsu

**L'arc des Dieu Yakuma après la défaite de Wyzen; Yuden récupère de son combat alors qu'il voit les effets de sa victoire sur la population d'Alvarez. Il reçoit alors la visite d'une vieil connaissance accompagné par de nouveau visage.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 215: L'arrivée de Natsu.**

Plusieurs jours ce sont écoulée depuis la défaite de Wyzen sans qu'un de ses camarades ne viennent le venger; Alvarez se remettait des quelques dégâts occasionné par le dernier assaut du Dieu de la Guerre. Dans les rues les habitants vivaient paisiblement mais en ayant un sentiment de sécurité après l'exploit du Chasseur de Dragon. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs allongé dans ses quartiers encore inconscient à ses côtés Makarof et Yajeel qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

Makarof: Cela va faire une semaine...

Yajeel: Oui...mais vue la puissance qu'il a déployer pour éliminer Wyzen il n'y a rien d'étonnant...j'ai entendue de la garde que les habitants veulent déjà en faire une star.

Makarof: Je pense qu'à Fiore tous le monde le verra comme ça dans pas longtemps.

Yajeel: Hmpf...en fait je crois que Dimaria ne vas plus tarder nous pourrons alors.

La Valkyrie entra alors dans la chambre et s'approche du Chasseur de Dragons toujours endormie; elle remarque les bandages autour de son bras droit.

Dimaria: Il n'est pas encore levé?

Yajeel: Non...

Dimaria s'approche alors que les deux anciens se lève; elle s'assoit prêts de lui.

Makarof: N'ayez crainte...si il respire toujours...

Dimaria: Je sais...mais qui aurait crut qu'on affronterait un monstre pareil? Maintenant August est encore plus strict et demande toujours plus dans nos entraînements...

Yajeel: Celui-ci est déjà finit?

Dimaria: Disons qu'Ajeel à sans faire exprès ensevelit un village sous le sable...

Yajeel est choqué comme Makarof.

Yajeel: Oh mon petit-fils est douée...mais il manque de...

Makarof: Contrôle?

Yajeel: Exactement...vous...

Makarof: Je connais ça...

Ils s'en vont les laissant tous les deux seuls la Déesse de la guerre observent le Chasseur de Dragon dormir profondément; elle fut perdue dans ses songes concernant le futur incertains dans lequel ils étaient tous. Darkness étaient encore à des années lumière de leurs puissances actuelle et celle de Wyzen, comment allaient-ils réussir à triompher du Dieu de l'Obscurité. Elle fut sortit de ses songes par des grognements elle vit alors Yuden commencer à ouvrir les yeux.

Dimaria: Yuden!

Le Chasseur de Dragon se réveille en se tenant la tête.

Yuden: Haaa...la vache...mon bras...

Il remarque le bandage l'entourant puis remarque Dimaria.

Yuden: Dimaria...

Dimaria: Ravie de te revoir petit dragon...

Yuden observe les alentours puis se lève et ouvre les portes vitrées et vit alors des échafaudages; des ouvriers réparant encore la toiture du Palais.

Dimaria: Wyzen a sacrément bien endommagé la toiture...

Yuden: Wyzen...je...je me souviens plus trop de ce qu'il c'est passé...est-il?

Dimaria: Ouais...tu l'as eu en un seul coup de poings...mais tu as les os qui ce sont brisé...tu as récupérer mais tu as encore besoin de repos.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Peers"_

Yuden observe la ville resplendissante la vie qui animait Alvarez; il vit des enfants jouer dehors il se tourne vers Dimaria souriante.

Yuden: J'ai dormis longtemps?

Dimaria: Je dirais...une semaine ou deux.

Yuden: Et entre personne n'est venue pour?

Dimaria: Non on dirait que la mort de Wyzen n'a pas alerté Darkness et les autres...ce qui est vraiment mauvais signe selon l'Empereur.

Yuden réfléchit il connaissait très peu Darkness mais le peut qu'il a vue suffit à déduire qu'il n'abandonneras pas; mais surtout qu'il sait se montrer patient.

Yuden: Darkness est patient...j'en sais quelque chose il a attendue 400 ans pour renaître...

Dimaria: Hmmm...à ce propos tu devrais t'habiller y'en a beaucoup qui rêverait de te voir.

Yuden: Je m'en doute...

Dimaria: Mais une question...es-tu capable de reprendre ta forme que tu avais?

Yuden réfléchit il se concentre et Dimaria vit alors ses ailes revenir comme ses cornes et ses écailles; elle vit alors son regard tout aussi ardent il retrouve son apparence originelle.

Yuden: Je crois que oui...

Dimaria: A la bonne heure...je vais te laisser te préparer alors...à moins que tu ne veuilles que je reste?

Yuden rougit devant les propos de Dimaria qui rit avant de sortir.

Yuden: Cette fille va me mettre dans tous mes états...comme Millianna quoi...d'ailleurs...je me demande si elle va bien?

Il enfile alors sa tenue de Spriggan et sort de sa chambre pour voir alors Dimaria adossé au mur du Palais.

Dimaria: Dis voir tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dis...j'aimerais passé un peu de temps avec toi.

Yuden: Et j'ai qu'une parole...mais avant on devrait allez voir mon frère adoptif.

Dimaria: Si tu savais le sang d'encre que tu lui as fait.

Il se dirige alors tous les deux vers la salle du trône pour y voir seulement Yajeel et Makarof qui vit Yuden.

Makarof: YUDEN!

Yuden: Maître!

Makarof: Allons tu sais que...

Yuden: Je sais mais...je suis sûre qu'on retrouvera la guilde...après tout on a déjà connue pire non?

Makarof sourit alors que Yajeel s'approche.

Yajeel: Quel soulagement de te voir debout...les autres Spriggans se faisait un sang d'encre moi inclut...

Yuden: Merci Yajeel...vous savez où est Zeleph?

Yajeel: L'Empereur est dans son bureau...

Yuden: Merci.

Il se dirige vers le bureau de Zeleph dans les couloirs il croise Brandish et Marin Hollow.

Marin: Tiens regardez miss Brandish le...

Brandish: YUDEN!

Elle saute dans ses bras soulagée sous les yeux de Dimaria.

Dimaria: Dis donc Brandish nous le renvoie pas dans son lit il vient dans sortir.

Brandish: Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça! C'est de toi qu'il faudrait qu'il se méfie!

Elle lui tire la langue mais les deux finissent par éclater de rire sous les yeux de Marin et Yuden confus.

Yuden: Bon on dois aller voir Zeleph.

Brandish: Oh oui l'Empereur souhaiterais prendre de tes nouvelles; mais avec les affaires qui grimpent pour Alvarez il est légèrement surmené.

Yuden: Je comprend.

Ils continuent leurs chemins jusqu'au bureau où Zeleph et Invel virent entrer Yuden.

Zeleph: Yuden!

Invel: Te revoilà réveillé.

Yuden: Salut Invel, Zeleph...alors il paraît que j'ai dormi deux semaine?

Zeleph: Plus où moins...pendant ton sommeil tous les Spriggans et moi avons commencé un entraînement plus intense.

Yuden: Sa se comprend...dans ce cas je vais devoir m'y remettre...même avec ma puissance actuelle...j'ai eu Wyzen en utilisant toute ma magie...et il en reste encore 13 tout aussi puissant...

Zeleph: Hmmm...heureusement depuis ta victoire Aphrodite aide les mages avec ces connaissances sur les autres Dieux de la Guerre. Elle est à la bibliothèque.

Yuden: Je vois...bon je vais aller me balader en ville.

Zeleph: Oh attends Yuden j'aurais un service à te demander, des visiteurs vont arriver au port d'Aurore. Toi et Dimaria pourriez allez les accueillir?

Yuden: Des visiteurs qui est-ce?

Zeleph eu un sourire que Yuden essaye de déchiffrer.

Yuden: Attends ce n'est pas...

Zeleph: Tu le sauras à Aurore.

Il part alors en direction du carrosse les attendant aux portes du Palais; une fois dedans celui-ci se dirige vers le Port d'Aurore, Dimaria observe Yuden songeur.

Dimaria: Sa vas?

Yuden: Heu ouais...désolée c'est juste...je crois savoir qui viens nous rendre visite...

Dimaria: Moi aussi...le frère de l'Empereur.

Yuden est surpris mais vit le sourire espiègle de Dimaria; Yuden sourit.

Yuden: Tu as des oreilles sensible?

Dimaria: Non tous les Spriggans le savent.

Yuden: Evidemment...

Le carrosse continue sa route en arrivant à Aurore les deux en arrivants virent des habitants se tourner vers Yuden.

Homme: Regarder c'est le fils d'Amaterasu! Celui qui nous a sauvé de Wyzen! Il est accompagné de Dame Dimaria.

Les habitants s'approchent curieux alors que Yuden se sentit gênée.

Dimaria: Sa vas?

Yuden: Ouais sa vas...juste que...toute cette admiration...je suis pas habituée...

Dimaria: Modeste en plus? Dis-moi serais-tu l'homme parfait?

Yuden: Je ne suis pas parfait Dimaria...au contraire j'ai des défauts comme tout être humain...

Dimaria: Comme?

Yuden réfléchit et repense à la colère qu'il ressentait depuis la mort d'Amaterasu.

Yuden: J'ai encore cette colère en moi...elle me ronge...et je suis plongé de doute...sur mon rôle...

Dimaria observe Yuden surprise alors qu'ils se frayent un chemin dans la foule après quelques serrage de main; ils arrivent au Port où Yuden vit une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Yuden: Apparemment j'ai vue juste...

Voix: Sa faisait un baille!

Yuden: Pas tant que ça...

Natsu se tenait devant son frère souriant le corps déjà changé par ses quelques semaines d'entraînement; il avait les cheveux légèrement plus long et quelques cicatrice sur ses bras et son visage. Les deux frères se font une étreinte sous les yeux de Dimaria souriante; elle fut remarqué par Natsu.

Natsu: Dis donc tu t'es fais une nouvelle compagne?

 _"Fin OST"_

Yuden est prit de court alors qu'il vit plus loin Gildarts et Happy mais aussi deux nouvelles figures qu'il ne connaissait pas elles étaient encapuchonné; mais il vit leurs yeux argenté la cape qu'ils portaient étaient déchirée.

Yuden: Et toi?

Natsu rougit alors que Gildarts arrivent avec Happy qui prit Yuden dans ses bras.

Happy: YUDEN!

Yuden: Hé Happy! Tu vas bien?

Happy: Très Natsu et moi on a continuer de progressé; je commence à apprendre la magie d'attaque!

Yuden: Sérieux! Tu me montreras!

Il vit enfin Gildarts souriant.

Gildarts: Dis voir on a une question est-ce toi qui a pulvériser Wyzen?

Yuden: Wyzen?! Attendez vous...vous savez pour...

Natsu: Ben difficile de le louper la planète doit être au courant...comment t'as fait ça?

Yuden sourit et enlève sa veste pour lui montrer sa nouvelle transformation qui surprend les cinq nouveaux arrivants.

Gildarts: Whoua...

Natsu: Trop cool! Moi aussi je vais m'entraîner comme une bête je suis sûre de pouvoir faire pareil.

Yuden: J'en suis sûre ton frère va...

Il se plaque les mains sur la bouche se rendant compte de sa gaffe alors que Natsu et les autres sont choqué Dimaria se retient de rire.

Natsu: De quoi?

Yuden: Oups...

Inconnue: Natsu-san...lui être Yuden-san?

Yuden se tourne vers l'inconnue ayant parlé c'était une voix féminine; elle était douce comme al voix d'un ange.

Yuden: Heu tu nous présentes?

Natsu: Oh oui...approchez il ne vous fera pas de mal!

Inconnue 2: Lui non...mais humaine avec lui?

Dimaria: Je m'appelle Dimaria...vous n'avez rien à crain...

Inconnue 2: Moi pas te croire!

Yuden observe Natsu qui se gratte la tête gênée.

Gildarts: T'en fais pas moi aussi ils me supportent pas...

Inconnue 2: Moi commencer à supporter ta présence...

Gildarts: Bon ben y'a de l'avancement...

Natsu: Yuden voilà Fang.

Il désigne la fille il remarqua ses yeux argent et un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, elle avait l'air détendue elle enlève sa capuche et il vit alors son visage fin elle devait avoir à peut prêt le même âge qu'eux. Elle avait de longs cheveux mauve presque de la même couleurs que les violettes; une partie de ses cheveux cache son œil droit, il vit quelques tatouages sur son visage.

Natsu: Et voilà Shade.

Shade retire sa capuche il avait les cheveux plus court et en bataille une mèche devant son visage tordue d'une expression de colère; il avait aussi de drôles de tatouage et il remarqua ses canines pointues quand il vit un habitant d'Aurore l'observer il se mit à grogner. Une chose qu'il remarque est qu'ils ne portant pas se chaussure et surtout ils on l'air de sortir d'une tribu vivant dans une forêt.

Yuden: OK...

Natsu: Ouais...disons qu'ils...ont pas l'habitude des villes et...

Shade: Des Humains...eux être mauvais...nous vouloir du mal...Luna nous protéger...

Yuden tilta au nom que Shade dis il observe Natsu qui approuve.

Yuden: Oh...je...je suis désolée pour votre dragon...

Fang: Pourquoi toi être désolée? Toi le connaître?

Yuden: Heu...

Un cri stoppa court à leurs conversation ils se retourne et virent des habitants fuir terrifier, une femme arrive paniqué.

Femme: PITIEE! DES GUERRIERS! LA CHASSE SAUVAGE!

Yuden et Dimaria sont horrifiée alors que Natsu arme son poings comme Gildarts, Fang et Shade sont surpris d'entendre ce nom alors que Fang s'avance Shade la retient.

Shade: Non nous pas intervenir!

Fang: Mais Natsu-san...

Shade: Natsu-san...nous partir pas notre combat!

Natsu se tourne vers Shade soupirant.

Natsu: Non Shade...quand il s'agit de la Chasse c'est notre combat...notre devoirs!

Shade: Mais pourquoi aidez gens qu'on connais pas!

Natsu: Parce que...c'est notre devoirs!

 _"OST The Witcher 3-Steel for Humans"_

Il s'avance vers Yuden et Dimaria et arrivent sur la place où ils virent des Guerriers attaquer les habitants; des Molosses sont avec eux l'un d'eux portant une grosse claymore et à une armure renforcé les vit.

Commandant de la Chasse: NAHTAI! (Tuez-les en elfique).

Des Soldats se tourne vers eux Fang se tient aux côtés de Natsu qui sourit, il se tourne vers Shade soupirant les rejoignent.

Shade: Moi aidez...mais seulement pour Natsu-san...pas pour humain.

Fang: D'accord...

Yuden: J'espère qu'ils savent se défendre?

Gildarts: Oh que oui.

Shade fonce le premier sur un Molosse qui lui saute dessus mais ses mains se recouvre de lueur argenté et sombre formant de griffes et entaille profondément le flanc de la créature retombe au sol morte; deux Guerrier l'attaque avec leurs épées recouverte d'aura glacé mais il évite les deux Guerrier et arme son poings pour les envoyer dans une maison. Un guerrier arrive dans son dos mais Gildarts le sauve de peut en propulsant le Guerrier haut dans les airs; Shade grogne légèrement Gildarts sourit.

Gildarts: De rien.

Yuden et Dimaria sont impressionner par le déferlement de puissance ils remarquent cependant des guerriers armée d'arbalète visant les deux hommes Fang inspire.

Fang: HURLEMENT DE LA LUNE BLANCHE!

Son souffle balaye les Guerriers alors que des Molosses foncent sur elle, la Dragonne cours et évite de mouvement acrobatique les créatures attrapant sa cape qu'elle défait. Yuden et Dimaria virent alors attentivement sa tenue tribal constitué d'un morceau de tissus couvrant le haut de son corps et sa poitrine qui concurrence celle d'Erza; elle avait une sorte de short en ruine et des bracelets en liane qui tiennent des sortes de gemmes autour de ses chevilles. Elle créer alors deux dagues de lueur argenté les créature fonce sur elle; elle évite les bêtes et envoie ses dagues dans le cœur de deux Guerriers de la Chasse juste derrière, avant de créer des griffes et mutiler les Molosse dans les airs qui retombe mort au sol. Un Arbalétrier arrive dans son dos mais elle fit un salto arrière pour atterrit sur les épaules du Guerrier sa tête entre ses cuisses; elle fit un mouvement sec ils entendent un bruit de cervicales alors qu'elle se sert du corps du Guerrier mort comme tremplin pour faire un salto avant et atterrir dans les bras de Natsu sous les yeux de Dimaria et Yuden légèrement choqué.

Yuden: Whoua...

Fang: Moi avoir bien combattu Natsu-san?

Natsu sourit à Fang.

Natsu: Oui tu as bien combattu!

Un Soldat armé d'une arbalète vise Fang mais ses bras son tranché rapidement par Dimaria, qui le décapita juste après Natsu vit Dimaria puis son frère.

Yuden: Oui je sais...

Dimaria: Il reste encore des Guerriers et le grand balèze.

Yuden: Il se nomme Gildarts!

Dimaria: OK Gildarts on se charge des Soldats laissons le Commandant aux Dragons.

Gildarts: Sa marche soit prudent Shade!

Shade: Toi qui doit être prudent moi...

Shade brise la nuque d'un Guerrier qu'il a dans ses mains.

Shade: Être fort!

Gildarts: Je vois ça.

Le groupe en question observe le Commandant dans sa grosse armure d'argent armée d'une claymore qu'il tient d'une main; son autre mains est entouré de corruption.

Commandant de la Chasse: Huna Firimo inyë nehtalye imnë sena ninya Iluvatar(Maudits mortels je vous tuerais moi-même pour mon Dieu).

Natsu: J'ai pas comprit ce qu'il disait...

Shade: Lui dire tuer nous pour son Dieu...

Yuden: Darkness!

Le Commandant hurle avant de frappe le sol avec sa main entouré de Corruption provoquant des fissure d'où sortent de la Corruption et de la glace; ils évitent l'assaut Yuden et Natsu fonçant sur le Commandant qui tend son bras.

Commandant de la Chasse: Lâzg! (Bouclier).

Leurs attaques frappent une barrière magique mais ils forcent sur celle-ci qui finit par se briser, le Commandant brandit son énorme claymore menaçant de les découper en deux. Shade fonce sur lui et l'attaquer mais ses attaques frappe l'armure du Commandant. Celui-ci le repousse d'un revers de sa main Fang arrive deux nouvelles dagues en mains mais le Commandant se téléporte rapidement derrière elle et manque de la décapiter mais Natsu bloque sa lame et décoche un puissant coup dans le casque du Commandant qui recule.

Natsu: Fang sa vas?

Fang: Oui...mais lui coriace!

Commandant de la Chasse: Tulse imnë! (Venez-à-moi)!

Des portails s'ouvre relâchant des créatures terrifiante elles ressemblait à des humains mais leurs corps étaient fait de glace et était armée d'arme rouillé.

Natsu: Whoua!

Dimaria: Des Draugr? Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous disparut?

Gildarts: Tous comme les Wyverns Elémentaire!

Les Draugr entourent le Commandant qui plante son épée dans le sol pour provoquer une impulsion glacé.

Shade: Pas peur de Draugr!

Natsu: Évitons de nous précipitez!

Yuden: Ouais...montrons-leurs notre force combiner Natsu!

Ils se transforment tous les deux Yuden revêt son apparence semi-dragon et Natsu son apparence à moitié démon; sous les yeux des deux Chasseurs de Dragons qui revêtent leurs Dragon Force.

Fang: Nous suivre Natsu-san et Yuden-san!

Shade: Nous tuez Démon!

Ils se lancent sur les Draugr qui ne font pas long feu le Commandant arme sa claymore pour attaquer les deux Chasseurs de Dragons évitant son coup d'épée et brisant sa lame avec et le propulser dans une maison d'un double coup de poing. Dimaria et Gildarts finissent les derniers Soldat de la Chasse alors que Happy rejoins Yuden et Natsu.

Happy: Bien joué!

Fang saute dans les bras de Natsu souriant alors que Yuden vit Shade le renifler.

Shade: Toi avoir odeur de Dragon...donc toi être gentil...

Yuden: Heu merci...mais Dimaria est aussi gentille elle...

Shade: Moi pas avoir confiance en elle...mais elle avoir aura étrange...et odeur de toi sur elle...alors moi faire confiance...

Dimaria rougit comme Yuden mais ils furent interrompue par le Commandant sortant de la maison blessé, il se mis à genoux et murmura des incantations et sortit une dague.

Yuden: Il fiche quoi celui-là?

Soudain ils le virent s'enfoncer la dague dans la poitrine celle-ci traverse son armure; ils reculent choqué alors que le corps du Commandant se convulse ses muscles grossissent alors qu'il grognent son casque se déforme alors qu'une vapeur gelée s'échappe lentement de son corps.

Dimaria: J'aime pas ça...

Ils virent alors une paire d'aile sortir du dos du Commandant puis deux grosse cornes en demi-lune et compacte couverte où faite de glace les rendant bleu, le casque se fend dévoilant la bouche se transformant en mâchoire relâchant une brume gelée.

Yuden: Whoua...

La créature grogne alors que rapidement un queue sort de dos et que son se déforme voir fusionne avec sa chaire sauf dans son dos où elle est fendue et laisse apparaître un œil semblable à celui du Dragon Noir. Ils virent alors deux autres bras sortir de ses côtes lui donnant un total de quatre bras mais deux sont serré à son corps tandis que les deux autres créer deux énormes lame de glace.

Yuden: OK...c'est quoi ce machin?

Dimaria recule terrifier.

Dimaria: Un...un Balrog...

Gildarts: QUOI! Non...Non il n'en existe plus depuis...

Dimaria: 400 ans...des horreurs créer par Darkness pour tuer...attisez uniquement par le sang...et servir leurs Pères...Darkness!

Balrog de Glace: KRAKZA MATÛRZ! (Tuez ces Mortels).

Yuden: Je crois que sa veut dire...qu'il veut nous tuez...

Le Balrog pousse un hurlement strident et fonce sur eux Shade évite et fonce sur lui ses griffe touche la jambe du Balrog mais sa queue le frappe et l'envoie dans une maison.

Fang: SHADE!

Elle évite une des lames de glace qui démolit une maison et provoque l'apparition de glace, Fang est horrifiée elle évite les assauts du Balrog inspirant et crachant une brume gelée. Dimaria utilise sa magie et parvient à extirper Fang de la zone, Gildarts en profite et frappe de toutes ses forces le Balrog qui recule et fut propulser en arrière mais il utilise ses deux épées pour arrêter son recul. Il pousse un autre hurlement et se jette sur le mage de Fairy Tail mais il se prit alors une attaque de feu dans le coins de la figure l'envoyant dans une maison; Gildarts vit Yuden et Natsu prêts à se battre.

Natsu: Gildarts les filles!

Gildarts: OK.

Il rejoins Dimaria et Fang qui rejoignent Shade qui vit le Balrog revenir furieux.

Yuden: Je crois qu'on l'a énervé...

Le Balrog dégaine avec ses bras deux autres épées de glace lui en faisant quatre.

Natsu: Non tu crois!

 _"OST Bullet For My Valentine-Waking the Demon"_

Le Balrog deux de ses épées pour deux fouets de glace qu'il utilise pour balayer la zone avec dans l'espoirs d'attraper où toucher les Chasseurs de Dragon évitant ses assauts. Natsu sur le côté inspire.

Natsu: HURLEMENT DU DEMON DE FEU!

Il crache un jets de flammes plus sombre sur le Balrog qui grogne permettant à Yuden d'être à proximité.

Yuden: GUNGIR DU DRAGON DE FOUDRE SOLAIRE!

Son attaque frappe le corp du Balrog qui pousse simplement un grognement avant de s'élever dans les airs avec ses ailes de glace.

Natsu: HAPPY!

Happy porte Natsu alors que Yuden déploie ses ailes les deux suivent le Balrog dans les airs celui-ci plonge en piqué sur eux, ses quatre épées sortit ils esquivent son assaut mais il atterrit au sol et remonte pour tenter de les atteindre c'est là que Yuden vit l'oeil dans son dos.

Yuden: Bingo!

Le Balrog grogne avant de projeter des projectiles gelée de sa bouche; les Chasseur de Dragon les évitent comme ceux encore au sol.

Fang: Natsu-san...

Yuden rejoins Natsu et Happy.

Yuden: Natsu son dos!

Natsu: Compris!

Les deux reculent suffisamment en tentant d'échapper au Balrog qui tente de les avoirs avec son fouets; ils se rejoignent et inspire.

Yuden et Natsu: HURLEMENT ARDENT DES DRAGON DE FEU!

Les flammes frappe le Balrog Yuden en profite et arrive dans le dos du Balrog il créer alors une épée de flamme.

Yuden: TSUKUYOMI LAME SOLAIRE!

Il plante alors son épée dans l'oeil dorsal faisant hurler la créature, Natsu fonce aussi créant une épée qui traversa le Balrog de glace. Les témoins au sol virent une explosion dans les cieux. Puis les deux Chasseur de Dragon atterrir souriant.

Natsu: Pfiou.

Yuden: C'était cool.

Dimaria et Gildarts sont choqué alors que Fang saute dans les bras de Natsu en riant.

Fang: Bravo Natsu-san!

 _"Fin OST"_

Des Soldat arrivent sur place Shade se montre agressif faisant que les gardes l'encerclent, mais Dimaria se lève.

Dimaria: Arrêter! Tout est sous contrôle! Envoyez une missive à l'Empereur on arrive et que des Soldat veille à ce qu'il n'y est pas d'autres Cavalier de la Chasse Sauvage ici!

Soldat: Oui Dame Dimaria...mais le...

Shade grogne.

Dimaria: Sa ira...il viens avec nous.

Yuden reprend sa forme originelle alors que Fang s'approche de Shade.

Fang: Shade...calme-toi...inutile eux gentils!

Shade: Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Peut-être piège!

Natsu: Sa ira Shade...ce sont des amis...tu me fais confiance?

Shade se méfie puis suit Dimaria et Yuden qui rejoignent leurs carrosses Gildarts souriait alors que Fang est blottit contre Natsu.

Dimaria: Hé ben...d'abord Wyzen et maintenant un Balrog...vous voulez tuez tous les alliées de Darkness?

Yuden: Ben...ouais...hé Natsu tu m'expliques?

Natsu: OK bon alors...

Soudain une secousse fit stopper le carrosse tous le monde tombe à la renverse.

Gildarts: Quoi encore?

Ils sortent et virent à l'avant une forme se tenir sur leurs chemins où plutôt deux formes qui n'est autre qu'Asura et Yasha les bras croisé.

Yuden: Je crois qu'on a des ennuis.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Yuden et Natsu sont face à Asura et Yasha deux des Dieu de la Guerre du Yakuma qui se révèle plus coriace que Wyzen; les deux frères devront faire équipe pour vaincre ces redoutables adversaires qui sont étrangement liée à Fang et Shade. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Yuden/Natsu vs Asura/Yasha"**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic je vous à la prochaine tchao.**


	216. Chapitre 216: YudenNatsu vs YashaAsura

**L'arc des Dieu Yakuma continue Natsu et son groupe venant d'arriver pour retrouver Yuden; les deux après avoir lutté contre des créatures de Darkness sont confronté à deux des Dieux du Yakuma qui ont un étrange liens avec Shade et Fang alors qu'ils pensent la situation se calmer d'étranges créatures apparaissent et forcent le combat entre les quatre combattants; pendant qu'Eir défend Aphrodite contre des spectres.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 216: Yuden/Natsu vs Asura/Yasha.**

Le groupe voyaient face à eux Yasha et Asura les deux Dieux observent Yuden se tenant devant eux.

Asura: Alors c'est toi qui as tué Wyzen? Tu n'as rien d'impressionnant!

Yasha: Asura méfie-toi...sa ne signifie pas qu'il est inoffensif.

Asura: LA FERME! Je vais...

Il remarque alors Fang et eu un choc en voyant la jeune fille sa tête lui fit mal et revit alors la jeune fille dans un lointain passé.

Asura: Mithra...

Yasha est surpris et observe les deux enfants surtout Fang et fut surpris.

Yasha: Non...ce n'est pas...

Shade se poste face à eux furieux en observant les deux hommes.

Shade: Que vouloir vous à Fang!

Fang: Shade...

Asura: Mithra...

Du côté de Darkness les autres Dieu Célestes observent la scène frustré.

Olga: Les idiots!

Sergei: OH il semblerait qu'il les aient retrouvé...alors la traîtresse ne doit pas être très loin.

Darkness: Une traîtresse?

Deus: Oui Seigneur Mithra la fille de cet idiot d'Asura. Qui est aussi la nièce de Yasha.

Olga: On la pensait morte...

Darkness: Oh...et ces deux jeunes gens sont aussi des Chasseurs de Dragons, que le destin est farceur.

La Main Noire: Vont-ils les affronter là est la question!

Sur place les deux Dieu s'avance.

Asura: HE TOI LE TUEUR DE WYZEN!

Yuden: J'ai un nom et c'est Yuden!

Yasha: Yuden...d'où viennes ces deux jeunes gens!?

Yuden observe Natsu méfiant envers eux.

Natsu: Ils viennent de Fiore...vous leurs voulez quoi?

Asura: Connaissez-vous une femme nommé Mithra!

Fang et Shade sursaute à la mention de ce nom alors que Gildarts chuchote à Dimaria.

Gildarts: A votre avis...on risque de se battre où avoir des alliées?

Dimaria: Des alliés j'espère...

Fang: Luna parler de Mithra...Luna dire que Mithra être...être...

Shade: Être mère biologique pour moi et Fang!

Asura et Yasha sont surpris comme les Dieu d'entendre cela; Darkness observe la scène tout en tapant des doigts sur le rebord de son trône. Asura et Yasha se calment tous les deux.

Yuden: OK et vous êtes?

Yasha: Je m'appelle Yasha...et lui c'est mon beau-frère Asura...nous faisons partis des Dieu de la Guerre du Yakuma.

Yuden méfiant se tient prêts à les affronter comme Asura.

Asura: Où est Mithra!?

Yuden: On l'ignore mais si tu cherches la baston tu seras servie!

Yasha: Asura attends! Nous cherchons simplement...ma nièce...

Le groupe hausse les sourcils surpris.

Dimaria: Quoi...

Fang et Shade sont surpris alors que Yasha s'avance calmement.

Yasha: Oui...si...si ce que vous dites est vrai...alors...vous êtes les petits-enfants d'Asura...

Fang est surprise alors que Shade garde une posture offensive.

Shade: Vous mentez! Nous toujours vivre dans la nature avec mère Luna! VOUS MENTIR!

Il fonce sur Yasha à toute vitesse.

Fang: Shade!

Yasha rapidement donna un coup de paume dans le cou de Shade qui retombe au sol inconscient.

Natsu: SHADE!

Natsu déploie ses écailles prêts à se battre comme Yuden.

Yasha: Il est seulement inconscient...nous voulons seulement savoir si vous avez croisé Mithra rien de plus!

Yuden: Désolée mais non...la seule divinité qu'on est croisé est Aphrodite.

Yasha: Aphrodite? Je...je ne connais pas cette Déesse...

Asura: A quoi elle ressemble?

Dimaria: Je dirais plutôt jolie la vingtaine cheveux sombre et un regards toujours triste, elle à aussi...d'étrange tatouage rappelant les vôtre...

Darkness assemble les éléments dans son esprit.

Darkness: Hmmm il semble que cette petite soit plus importante que je ne l'imaginais...

Deus: Qui ça?

Le Marteau: Notre maître à laissé la Déesse Aphrodite parler du massacre ici...

Deus: Si Asura et Yasha l'apprennent...ils risquent de se retourner contre vous...

Darkness: Je ne le permettrait pas!

Il claque des doigts une horde de spectre apparut face à Darkness dont la figure imposante du Roi Sorcier le spectre dans les songes de Yuden; les autres avait la même apparence mais moins imposante mais le visage recouvert par des casque avec des motifs différents. Les Dieu sont choqué de voir les créatures face à eux.

Kalrow: Oh serait-ce les fameux Nazgûls?

Olga: Les Spectres des anciens Roi d'Alvarez? Et le Roi Sorcier? Mais je les croyais morts?

Roi Sorcier: Aucun Humain ne peut me tuer...quel est notre mission!

Darkness: Helm! Suladan!

Deux Nazgûls l'un armée d'une masse et portant une sorte de casque en forme de taureau; et un autre portant une visière de fer avec au centre une perle bleu se mettent debout.

Darkness: Vous deux allez vous chargez d'utiliser les corps de ces deux traîtres pour éliminer Natsu et Yuden Dragnir!

Helm: A vos ordres mon Dieu!

Suladan: Nous ne vivons que pour vous servir.

Ils disparaissent alors que Darkness observe le Roi Sorcier.

Darkness: Quand à vous...je veux que vous alliez vous chargez du cas d'Aphrodite...massacrez-là!

Roi Sorcier: Oui maître...autre chose?

Darkness réfléchit et sourit.

Darkness: Oui...occupez-vous de la fillette qu'Eileen à recueillit...et ramenez-là ici...

Ils s'en vont eux aussi alors que du côté de Yuden et Natsu les esprits se calme jusqu'à l'apparition d'une tempête relâchant Helm et Suladan qui s'avancent.

Asura: Que...

Helm: La trahison ne saurait être tolérée...

Suladan: Vos esprits appartiennent au Dieu Obscure!

En une fraction de seconde ils entrent dans les corps des deux Dieu qui grogne de douleurs sous les yeux des mages; Shade se relève et vit la scène et recule vers Fang.

Shade: Que se passe t-il?

Gildarts: Ces fantômes ont l'air d'essayer de prendre possession d'eux!

Dimaria tremblait en voyant ces créatures face à elle.

Dimaria: Les Nazgûls...

Yuden observe Dimaria puis Asura et Yasha entourée d'une aura verte; la forme des deux Nazgûls se dévoile légèrement.

Yuden: Vous êtes qui?

Asura/Helm: Nous sommes les envoyées de l'Obscurité! Votre quête futile s'arrête ici!

Yasha/Suladan: Nous sommes les anciens Roi tombé qui somme désormais les serviteur du Roi Sorcier et du Dieu de l'Obscurité!

Yuden se rappela alors de la forme dans ses songes celle ayant menacé pendant son coma.

Yuden: Le Roi Sorcier...c'est le type que ma mère a détruit!

Asura/Helm: Aucun Humain ne peut tuer le Roi Sorcier! Il est éternelle comme notre Dieu!

Yuden observe Dimaria et les autres puis Natsu qui approuve.

Yuden: Mari...conduit Gildarts, Fang et Shade au Palais.

Dimaria: Quoi! Mais vous?

Yuden: Natsu et moi on se charge de ses deux-là...

Natsu: Et pas qu'un peut Happy je compte sur toi pour les protéger.

Happy: HAI!

Dimaria sourit et murmure à l'oreille de Yuden.

Dimaria: Moi qui comptait passer du temps avec toi...

Yuden: On en passera quand je me saurais débarrasser d'eux!

Elle sourit mais Shade grogne.

Shade: Pas question de laisser Natsu-san ici! Moi combattre avec...

Natsu: Non Shade! J'ai besoin que tu protèges Fang et Dimaria!

Shade: Pourquoi protégez-elle? Elle être humaine!

Natsu: Pas le temps de discuter fait ce que!

Yasha fonce sur lui et le projette au sol sous les yeux de Yuden qui bloque alors un poings d'Asura qui en déploie deux autres de son dos.

Yuden: C'est une blague!

Il est alors frappé au visage mais il revient sous sa forme de semi-dragon; ses ailes déployer il observe alors Asura/Suladan qui se moqua.

Asura/Suladan: Aucun homme ne peut résister à l'appel du Roi Sorcier! Tu seras à lui!

Yuden: Dans tes rêves!

Il fonce et décoche une droit surpuissante alors que Dimaria et son groupe en profite pour s'en aller, mais Fang observe son oncle et son grand-père affronter Natsu.

Fang: Natsu-san...

Happy: Allons-y Fang...on ne feras que les gênées.

Une fois partis Natsu sourit et observe Yasha.

Yasha/Helm: Tu es le fils d'Ignir et END...tu ne représente aucune menace pour le Roi Sorcier!

Natsu: Ah oui ben observe!

Natsu se concentre et rapidement des flammes noires en plus de celle habituelle émerge; son corps se recouvre d'écaille dans son dos deux ailes poussent identique à celles d'Ignir mais recouvertes de traces noires. Les bras de Natsu se parcourt d'écaille et deviennent des serres de Dragon mais toujours recouvert par les traces noires. Ses yeux prennent deux couleurs différentes bleu et rouge deux cornes sortent de son front alors que les écailles recouvrent son corps avec les traces noires. Il arborait la même forme que Yuden mais ses écailles était rouge et recouvert de trace noir comme sur son visage alors que dans une mains se trouvait du feu noir dans l'autre se trouvait des flammes rouge.

Yuden: Natsu!

Natsu: Ouais moi aussi j'ai cette forme j'espérais pas la montrer aussi rapidement!

Yuden: Au moins on se retrouve à égalité avec eux...

Yasha/Helm: Vos pouvoirs ne seront pas assez pour vaincre le Roi Sorcier! Il va s'occuper de la fille!

Yuden: La fille?

Pendant ce temps dans le Palais Aphrodite se trouve dans la bibliothèque à lire des livre sur les Dieu de la Guerre mais l'ambiance devint soudain lourde, au sol elle vit une brume verte et sombre les portes se claquent violemment surprenant les gardes devant elles.

Garde: Que?

Ils sont alors égorgée par deux Nazgûls la Déesse se lève terrifier et vit alors d'autres apparaître partout dans la pièce, douze Nazgûls se trouvait tout autour d'elle jusqu'à voir apparaître le Roi Sorcier.

Aphrodite: Le Roi Sorcier...non...Amaterasu...

Roi Sorcier: Aucun mortel ne peut me tuer! Le Dieu de l'Obscurité veut te voir morte! Sa volonté sont nos ordres! Tuez-là!

Deux Nazgûls s'approchent d'elles.

Aphrodite: Laissez-moi! Je n'ai rien fait!

Nazgûls: Aucun Dieu ne se tiendras sur la route du Dieu Obscure! Tous ceux qui le défie mourrons!

Voix: HE LES AFFREUX!

Le Roi Sorcier lève la tête vers une forme à l'étage supérieur les bras croisé le regards remplie de haine; la Reine des Valkyries Eir se tenait devant eux.

Eir: OK vous allez retourner auprès de votre Dieu avant que je ne commence réellement à m'énerver!

Le Roi Sorcier observa Eir et ricanât.

Roi Sorcier: La fille de Sigrun...ta mère n'as pas fait long feu face à Eredin! En quoi es-tu si spécial?

Eir: Je suis une femme mariée en colère...qui a perdue son enfant à cause de votre Dieu!

Eir saute alors à l'étage d'en dessous des tatouages arc-en-ciel apparaissant sur sa peau, alors que ses yeux brillent d'une lueur bleuté.

Nazgul: La fille de Sigrun ne peut rien contre le Dieu Obscure!

Eir: On va voir ça!

Roi Sorcier: Tuez-là!

Deux Nazgûls foncent vers elles mais elles bloquent leurs épées avec des lames arc-en-ciel; les autres foncent sur elle pour eux aussi se faire bloquer et attaquer par Eir. Aphrodite recule alors que le Roi Sorcier observent Eir qui de mouvements rapide et acrobatique repousse les Nazgûls s'approchant d'elle. Deux Nazgûls envoie des attaques psychique qui fit exploser une bibliothèque; l'agitation attire l'attention des Gardes à l'extérieur comme Wahl qui arrive.

Wahl: Eir!

Il se dirige vers la porte de la bibliothèque scellé il tente de l'enfoncer sans succès.

Wahl: APPELER LES AUTRES!

A l'intérieur le Roi Sorcier observait la Valkyries repousser les Nazgûls tandis que dans le Palais arrive Dimaria.

Dimaria: Empereur!

Zeleph: Dimaria que se...

Il vit alors Fang, Shade et Gildarts celui-ci vit Makarof.

Gildarts: Maître!

Makarof: Gildarts! Mais qui est-ce?

Dimaria: Plus tard on a un gros problème...deux Dieu de la Guerre sont arrivé mais ont été possédé par les Nazgûls!

Zeleph frissonna alors qu'Eileen arriva avec Acnologia.

Eileen: COMMENT!

Acnologia: Impossible Ama les a détruit il y a 400 ans!

Un Soldat arrive alors paniqué.

Soldat: Empereur nous avons une brèche dans le Palais! Selon les voix...il y aurait le Roi Sorcier.

Zeleph observe alors l'horizon où il vit une explosion sur place Yuden et Natsu sont face à Yasha et Asura qui avait désormais six bras.

Yuden: Six bras...sa risque de se montrer tendue.

Natsu: Ouais mais on est des mages de Fairy Tail et chez nous l'abandon on ne connaît pas.

Yuden hésita alors à lui dire pour Fairy Tail mais Asura fonce sur Yuden qui bloque son coup.

Yuden: POING DIVIN DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe alors Asura le renvoyant en arrière mais celui-ci projette des tirs magique qui manque de peu de l'avoir; Natsu lui charge ses flammes noir et rouge.

Natsu: AILE DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Ses flammes frappent de pleins fouet Yasha et Asura mais Yasha revient et d'un combo de coups de pieds il l'envoie rejoindre Yuden les deux Chasseurs de Dragons virent les Nazgûls les possédants lever leurs bras au ciel pour s'imprégner d'énergie maléfique.

Yasha/Helm; Asura/Suladan: HANHAR (Epée)!

Les jambes de Yasha et les bras d'Asura sont entourée d'une aura maléfique.

Yuden: Fait gaffe de ce que je me souviens ce maléfice renforce leurs puissances physique.

Natsu: Ouais je m'en souviens...mais pas question qu'on aban...

Il se prend une vague d'énergie maléfique projeter par Yasha alors qu'Asura enchaîne les coups de poings sur Yuden qui l'envoie au sol.

Yuden: OK...c'est pas la même rengaine.

Dans le Palais Zeleph ne savait pas quoi faire avec deux Dieu de la Guerre à Alvarez; mais surtout la présence des Nazgûls et du Roi Sorcier dans le Palais.

Makarof: Nous devons nous charger de l'ennemie à l'intérieur du Palais.

Zeleph: Vous avez raisons mais Yuden et Natsu ne tiendrons pas tous seul contre les deux Nazgûls qui possèdent les Dieu de la Guerre.

August: L'accès à la bibliothèque est scellé par un puissant maléfice sa va nous prendre un moment avant de le lever...mais j'ai entendue dire qu'Eir se trouvait dans la bibliothèque avec Aphrodite.

Gildarts: Une guerrière seul contre eux?

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing"_

Eir dans la bibliothèque lutte contre tous les Nazgûls deux d'entre eux tente de la décapiter mais elle évite leurs lames en leurs envoyant une dague d'athalium dans le ventre les faisant reculer. Elle bloque l'épée d'un Nazgûls avant de passer au-dessus de lui avec ses ailes et le tailler en deux le forçant à se replier. Deux autres Nazgûls équipé de chaîne arrivent et la bloque sur place avec des chaînes spectrale permettant à trois Nazgûls de s'approcher d'elle.

Aphrodite: Eir!

Eir: Je suis la Reine des Valkyries! Et l'une des 14 SPRIGGANS! LUMIERE DE FREYJA!

Elle déploie ses ailes qui prirent une couleurs arc-en-ciel brisant les chaînes et rapidement elle tranche chaque Nazgûls à sa porté les forçant à reculer, le Roi Sorcier observent la Valkyries déployant sa rage. Elle sort une deuxième épées pour bloquer les chaînes des deux Nazgûls avant de foncer sur eux et les trancher au niveau du ventre les faisant disparaître. D'autres Nazgûls charge de l'énergie maléfique qu'ils envoient sur Eir.

Eir: EGIDE DES VALKYRIES!

Elle enfonce ses lames dans le sol la protégeant des assauts des Nazgûls avant de dégager une onde de choc frappant les Nazgûls, le Roi Sorcier lève le bras tous les Nazgûls s'arrêtent et rejoignent une position défensive.

Aphrodite: Whoua...

Roi Sorcier: Je reconnais bien là la fille de Sigrun...jadis ta mère et Amaterasu ont osé me défier...moi et mon Dieu!

Eir se tient face au Roi Sorcier qui éclate de rire.

Roi Sorcier: Le même regard...et la même détermination...

Eir: Ma mère...a combattu les Ténèbres tous comme moi! Mais moi je parviendrait à vous détruire.

Roi Sorcier: Personne...ne peut battre le Premier Elu!

Eir se stoppa.

Eir: Le Premier Elu?

Roi Sorcier: Je suis le premier à avoir voué allégeance à Darkness!

Eir fut choqué de l'autre côté Wahl entendit les paroles du Roi Sorcier qui commença son récit.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Shukumei Theme"_

 _Roi Sorcier: Je vivais il y a des millénaire dans un Royaume reculé de celui-ci un autre monde. Là-haut on m'appelait Aragos le Juste; mes gens me croyait descendue de la ligné des anciens Dieu. J'étais alors ce qu'on appelait un Aenir un mélange en un elf et un dragons; ce qui signifiait que mon sang était à la fois noble et pure._

 _Un elf se tient au balcon d'un Palais sur un vaste royaume il avait des cheveux bruns un visage fin et jeune des yeux rubis; il avait une tenue composé d'un manteau cousue de fibre d'or avec des symbole dessus. Des bottes sombre et un pantalon bleu; il avait sur sa tête une couronne dorée avec des rubis incrusté dedans. Il se retourne vers un groupe composé d'une femme magnifique aux cheveux sombre et aux yeux verts; elle portait une robe blanche dans ses bras elle tenait un bébé entouré d'un drap blanc. Un homme plus âgées avec une barbe blanche; lui aussi portait une couronne et un habit dorée; à ses côtés une femmes aux cheveux argent souriante habillé d'une grande robe bleu._

 _Roi Sorcier: Je vivais avec ma famille...mon père Induir était l'ancien Roi quand il me légua son royaume j'avais déjà fait preuve de ma bravoure en sécurisant nos frontière de toutes menace et en libérant nos semblables mis en esclavage par la pire race que l'ont pouvait imaginé...les Sans-magies! Où ceux ne possédant pas de pouvoir qui jalousais notre savoir...nos compétences! Toutes les races magiques comme ici ont été persécuté par la bêtise de l'Homme!_

 _La scène change Aragos est avec sa femme assis sur son trône quand un homme arrive paniqué._

 _Homme: Majesté nos frontière sont attaqué par les Sans-magies!_

 _Aragos: Sceller mon cheval._

 _Il se tourne vers sa femme inquiète._

 _Aragos: Reste en sécurité. Père!_

 _Induir se lève._

 _Induir: Nous allons protéger nos terres coûte que coûte._

 _Femme d'Aragos: Soyez prudent..._

 _Aragos: Tout ira bien..._

 _Roi Sorcier: Ce jour-là je ne le savais pas encore mais je la voyais en vie...pour la dernière fois._

 _Plus tard il y eu une gigantesque bataille Aragos et son père luttait contre les Sans-magies qui utilise des catapultes et des armes magique voler; ils parviennent à prendre le dessus et Aragos est touché il vit son père tomber et être décapité par un Soldat qui porte sa tête et la montre._

 _Roi Sorcier: Mon père est mort sur le champ de bataille et j'ai été capturé par ces chiens qui ont mis à sac mon royaume! Massacré les miens où les ont réduit en esclavages! Ils m'ont conduit à mon palais et mon forcé à voir le supplice qu'ils ont infligé à ma mère...et à ma Reine..._

 _Il vit sous ses yeux les Soldats commencer à violer les deux femmes il vit son enfants tomber au sol et être piétiner il se glisse sur le sol alors que des chaînes l'entravent il touche le linge ensanglanté et vit le sang sur sa main. Il hurla de douleur alors qu'il vit sa femme et sa mère être sauvagement violé; ils sont alors emmener Aragos reçu un coup au visage._

 _Roi Sorcier: Ce jour-là...j'ai perdu ma liberté en temps qu'être vivant..._

 _Aragos est fouetté par des gardes où bien torturé avec des instruments ses hurlements sont insoutenable. Il vit aussi sa femme et sa mère être traîné et violé sous ses yeux; son coeur lui procura une douleurs atroces à chaque vision dans l'Enfer qu'il voyait. Un jour le Chef de torture arrive et prit une épée._

 _Chef de Torture: Aujourd'hui...on va te montrer un truc amusant...amenez-les!_

 _"OST Twilight Princess-Before Battle with Zant"_

 _Aragos enchaîné le corps meurtrie par la torture des entailles et du sang sur tous son corps; il vit alors sous ses yeux horrifiées les têtes de sa femme et sa mère décapité. Il pousse un ultime hurlement de douleurs devant cette vision ses larmes mêlée au sang provoque une réaction._

 _Roi Sorcier: Ce jour là...j'ai perdue tous ce qui comptais pour moi...mais c'est aussi ce jour-là...que je suis née et qu'il m'est apparut._

 _Le sang et les larmes provoquent alors l'apparition d'une brume obscure d'où s'échappe des éclairs les gardes reculent terrifier alors qu'Aragos est comme hypnotiser et vit un oeil maléfique sa bouche laissa s'échapper ces mots._

 _Aragos: Par pitiée...aidez-moi...mon Dieu..._

 _Darkness: Je fais tiens...mes ambitions et mes pouvoirs...je fais miens...ta douleurs et ton envie. Je fais de toi mon Elu..._

 _La vapeur entra par la bouche d'Aragos qui sentit son corps se sentir apaisé sa douleurs disparaît; les gardes recule alors qu'il lève les yeux devenue sombre et orange comme ceux des Généraux de Darkness. De ses bras s'échappent de la vapeur sombre qui éclate ses liens; les Gardes le vit se dresser une énergie obscure l'entourant en plus d'un sourire narquois une masse sombre il commence son massacre le sang de ses tortionnaire se répand sur le sol. Il lève son bras entouré d'une aura verte._

 _Aragos: Nagraufomdab Mashtar (Léve-toi mon armée!)_

 _Le sang des cadavres produisent des marres d'où sortent des Démons de corruption alors que les corps eux-même s'animent en plus de laisser se lever des spectres verdâtres._

 _Roi Sorcier: Ce jour-là je suis devenue le Roi Sorcier l'Elu du Dieu de l'Obscurité!_

 _La cité humaine fut alors attaqué par les armées du Roi Sorcier les prisonniers et esclaves furent eux aussi tué dans le processus; le Roi Sorcier arrivent dans le Palais où le Roi Homme s'interpose entre-lui et sa fille._

 _Roi Homme: Pitiée...laissez ma fille partir...elle est innocente..._

 _Aragos observe la fille trembler alors que sa voix spectrale résonne._

 _Aragos: Vous ne sortirez pas vivant d'ici...ni vous, ni elle!_

 _Il massacra le souverain et sa fille à la fin le sang forme une marre qui laisse apparaître la forme d'un Dragons; la brume sombre s'échappe de la bouche d'Aragos qui vit le Dragons de sang face à lui absorbé la brume et laisser apparaître l'œil de Darkness qui parla._

 _Darkness: A présent tu es mon élu...tu es ma chair...tu es mon sang! Tu me serviras jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse!_

 _Aragos s'incline les bras tendue._

 _Aragos: Et au delà...mon Dieu..._

 _Darkness: Désormais...tu seras le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar...mon fidèle généraux!_

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Le Roi Sorcier observe Eir et Aphrodite légèrement perturbé par les révélations.

Roi Sorcier: Mon Dieu porte ma douleur pour moi...aujourd'hui je porte son aura sur ses ennemies! Il m'a aidé et sauvé...je serais à jamais son Elu!

Eir: Tu as sacrifié tes sentiments...pour devenir une coquille vide!

Roi Sorcier: Tes paroles sont aussi vide que moi...mes sentiments...sont en mon Dieu qui portent ma souffrance et celle de mes frères! Et je le servirais jusqu'à la Fin des Temps...maintenant je vais accomplir sa volonté...et vous tuez toutes les deux!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Eir est confronté au redoutable Roi Sorcier tandis qu'Aphrodite dévoile son potentielle qui pourrait sauver Natsu et Yuden en difficulté contre les Nazgûls tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Exorcisme".**

 **Merci de continuer de lire la fiction je vous dis à la prochain pour la suite de Fairy Tail tchao.**


	217. Chapitre 217: Exorcisme

**L'arc des Dieu Yakuma se poursuit Yuden et Natsu sont toujours face à Asura et Yasha posséder par les Nazgûls Suladan et Helm; pendant ce temps Eir entame son combat contre le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar bien décidé à faire plier la Valkyrie en utilisant une magie affectant la moindre personne à Alvarez et Fiore.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 217 : Exorcisme.**

Yuden et Natsu sont une nouvelle fois repoussé par les deux Nazgûls qui s'avance; Yuden charge ses flammes dans ses mains.

Yuden: Vous allez cramer! CROC INFERNAL DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il attaquer Asura qui bloque l'assaut avec ses bras mais deux éclate à cause de la force de l'impact; il enchaîne avec une droite bien placé en plein visage. Yasha tente de l'atteindre avec des ondes ténébreuses qu'il projette mais Natsu arrive comme une flèche.

Natsu: POING DESTRUCTEUR DU DEMON DE FEU!

Il frappe alors Yasha qui est projeté au sol ils virent les deux Dragons affichant un air agressif.

Yasha/Suladan: Votre colère est insignifiante...tous comme votre but.

Asura/Helm: Vous affronter vous un vent d'été une tempête solaire!

Yuden: Peut-être...mais un simple vent d'été peut vite devenir une tempête!

Yasha/Suladan: Vous combattez pour rien...notre maître va bientôt ouvrir l'accès au multivers...et son pouvoirs sera alors infiniment plus grand!

Natsu: On va l'affronter peut importe sa puissance.

Asura/Helm: Vous mourrez en essayant de défiez notre Dieu!

Yasha/Suladan: Votre combat est futile...

Yuden: Ils commencent à me gaver ces deux-là.

Natsu: Ouais...on ferais bien de s'en débarrasser...

Yuden: Ouais mais comment le faire en évitant de blesser Asura et Yasha?

Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire alors qu'au Palais Zeleph étudiait la situation.

Zeleph: Bien une partie de nous peuvent rejoindre Natsu et Yuden pour les aider à s'occuper des Nazgûls...où du moins les neutraliser jusqu'à ce qu'on sache comment les chasser de leur corps.

Makarof: Je vais là-bas.

Gildarts: Je vous suit.

Dimaria: Je vous accompagne.

Ajeel: Tu dis ça parce que ton petit-ami se trouve là-haut hein?

Dimaria: La ferme!

Fang: Suivre Dimaria aidez Natsu-san contre les Spectres...

Shade: Quoi non risqué Natsu-san dire de rester là! En plus moi pas avoir confiance!

Fang: Mais moi si...moi vouloir aidez femelle de Yuden-san!

Dimaria rougit alors que Brandish se retient d'éclater de rire.

Shade: D'accord mais moi venir!

Zeleph: August.

August: Je vais m'atteler avec Brandish et God Serena à lever le maléfice de la...

Wahl arrivent tous les regards se tourne vers le Spriggan inquiet.

Wahl: VITE EIR VA SE FROTTER AU ROI SORCIER!

Zeleph se retourne horrifiée alors que dans la bibliothèque le Roi Sorcier faisait face à Eir; Aphrodite regarde dans un coins la Valkyries faire face au Démon.

Eir: Alors si tu veux me tuer il va falloir m'affronter!

Roi Sorcier: Je reconnais là la fille de Sigrun...il est temps pour toi de la rejoindre.

 _"OST Shadow of War-Witch King Battle Theme"_

Le Roi Sorcier entoure sa masse imposante de flamme verdâtre et disparaît alors que certains Nazgûls rejoignent des positions surélevée; le Roi Sorcier réapparaît derrière Eir qui bloque son imposante masse avec ses deux épées mais le Roi Sorcier parvient à la déstabiliser et à l'attaquer elle évite comme elle peut les attaques du Roi Sorcier et se met à bonne distance mais celui-ci l'attire à lui avec une vague d'énergie maléfique avant de lui asséner un puissant coup de masse la mettant au sol. Elle se relève légèrement sonné.

Roi Sorcier: Ta souffrance fausse tes mouvements! Ta douleur est perceptible!

Eir: La ferme!

Elle projette des plumes arc-en-ciel sur le Roi Sorcier les bloquants, mais Eir parvient à attaquer le Nazgûls qui recule sous les assauts. Avant de frapper le sol provoquant une onde de choc ténébreuses la projetant en arrière. Elle vit les autres Nazgûls en hauteur projeter de l'énergie sur elle qu'elle bloque avec ses lames.

Roi Sorcier: L'obscurité arrive! Vous ne pourrez pas l'arrêter!

Il tend son bras en l'air celui-ci s'entoure d'énergie maléfique alors qu'autour d'Eir une brume obscure apparaît et se condense; elle évite alors l'explosion qui en résulte avant de bloquer la masse du Roi Sorcier. Elle se relève rapidement et tente de l'atteindre mais l'une de ses épées éclate quand la masse du Roi Sorcier la touche. Elle évite les autres assauts dont le dernier provoque une onde de choc qui fit tomber les bibliothèque encore debout.

Aphrodite: Il est fort...

Eir: Je ne le laisserais pas s'en prendre à l'Empereur!

Roi Sorcier: Vous serez nos pions dans la guerre qui approche! Vous serez les esclaves du Dieu de l'Obscurité.

Eir: Jamais!

Elle se lance à l'assaut contre le Roi Sorcier en créant un arc et en décochant une voler de flèche d'énergie arc-en-ciel.

Roi Sorcier: Shoshog (Effacer).

Les flèches disparaissent le Roi Sorcier attirent une nouvelle fois Eir vers lui, elle tente de l'atteindre avec sa lame mais celle-ci se brise la mettant au sol elle vit le Roi Sorcier s'avancer vers elle.

Roi Sorcier: Ta magie est faible! C'est pour cela que tu l'as perdu!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Shukumei"_

Eir fut choqué elle observe le Roi Sorcier s'avancer alors que de l'autre côté Wahl et les autres entendent.

Roi Sorcier: Ton enfant...et celui du Machias...vous l'avez perdu parce que vous étiez faible!

Eir tremble la vision de son enfant dans ses bras arrive à son esprits; le Roi Sorcier la saisit à la gorge elle tente de se débattre mais la magie du Roi Sorcier imprègne son esprit.

Roi Sorcier: Je vais vous rappelez à tous les souvenirs les plus douloureux auxquels vous avez été confronté!

Une aura ténébreuse s'échappe du bras du Roi Sorcier celle-ci se divise en liens qui frappe chaque Spriggans et mage sur le continent; même Eileen et Acnologia se mirent à genoux comme Bahamuth. Yuden et Natsu sont eux aussi frappé et dans leur esprits ils virent la scène les ayants changer à jamais; Zephyr tuant leurs filles sous leurs yeux; puis Amaterasu et Ignir se sacrifiant les deux sont à genoux se tenant la tête sous les yeux des deux Nazgûls.

Yasha/Suladan: Voyez la puissance du Roi Sorcier! Abandonnez...vous ne pourrez pas gagner!

Asura/Helm: Votre destin est scellé!

Eileen se tient la tête se remémorant alors le souvenirs le plus pénible de sa vie.

 _"Flash-back Eileen"_

 _Eileen est dans une maison en bois dans le village de Rosemary; elle observe à l'extérieur ses filles s'amuser sur la plage. Pendant qu'elle prépare un gâteau elle observe un cadre avec elle ses filles mais aussi un homme aux cheveux noir et une barbe noir l'enlaçant et un enfant qu'elle porte dans ses bras il avait des cheveux court sombre avec des mèches écarlates comme ceux de sa mère il avait peur sur la photo mais avait la tête poser dans le creux du cou de sa mère. Elle sent alors le froid et vit alors la mer gelée pendant qu'un immense portail apparaît laissant arriver un gigantesque navire couvert de glace avec à l'avant une proue ayant la forme d'un dragon._

 _Eileen: La Chasse Sauvage..._

 _Elle sort pour chercher ses filles mais des explosions frappent le village, elle cherche du regards ses filles mais se fait alors assommer par une Soldat de la Chasse. Elle se réveille alors sur la place ligoté au poignets elle vit alors plus loin l'homme sur la photo son mari._

 _Eileen: Alric..._

 _Alric: Eileen..._

 _Voix: Nous t'avons enfin trouvé Eileen..._

 _Elle vit alors devant elles Eredin assis sur un trône de glace à ses côtés les autres Généraux de Darkness._

 _Eileen: Eredin...mes enfants! MES FILLES!_

 _La Tour: Elles sont en route vers leurs nouveaux chez-eux...avec le fils de ton amie..._

 _Elle vit alors ligoté prêts d'elle une femme aux cheveux sombre longs portant une robe en lambeau tachée de sang._

 _Eileen: Miya..._

 _Miya: Eileen...ils...ils ont emmener Simon...Erza et Nala...je...j'ai rien put faire..._

 _La Tour s'avance vers elle en riant._

 _La Tour: Je n'ai pas trouvé ta fille...Kagura...mais j'ai trouvé ça..._

 _Il sort un ruban taché de sang Miya se met à pleurer alors que la Tour observe Eileen se débattant._

 _Eileen: Laisse-là!_

 _La Tour: Désolée...mais nous avons déjà décidé de son sort...  
_

 _Il sort une lame édenté formant une sorte d'éclair._

 _Eileen: NON!_

 _Il décapite de sang froid Miya sa tête retombe sur le sol alors qu'un geysers de sang émerge de son corps décapité; Eileen est horrifiées alors qu'Eredin enlève son casque elle vit les cheveux noires de l'elf souriant devant la détresse d'Eileen._

 _Eredin: Quel joie de te voir dans une telle...détresse tu pensais t'être débarrasser de nous..._

 _Caranthir: Mais nous revoilà...et ton monde va s'effondrer..._

 _Eileen: Ama...a détruit votre Dieu!_

 _Eredin: Notre Dieu va revenir...ce monde sera notre!_

 _Eileen continue de se débattre alors qu'Eredin s'approche d'Alrich et saisit ses cheveux avec sa mains._

 _Eredin: Il me rappelle...l'enfant que nous avons croisé..._

 _A ce moment Eileen paniqua elle observe Eredin se mettre à genoux face à elle._

 _Eileen: Quel...quel enfant..._

 _Eredin: Je crois que tu le sais déjà Eileen...il n'en reste que ça..._

 _Il sort alors un mouchoir tâchée de sang d'où il sort un œil dont l'iris est de couleur bleu comme l'enfant que tenait Eileen qui pousse à ce moment un hurlement strident alors que qu'Eredin lance l'œil à un Molosse qui le dévore; Eileen sanglote devant la triste réalité alors qu'Eredin se lève et s'approche d'Alric furieux._

 _Alrci: SALE ORDURE!_

 _Eredin: Il te reste tellement à perdre...Eileen..._

 _Caranthir: Allons-y mon frère...et emmenons l'homme...il sera utile pour mes expériences._

 _Eredin: Comme tu voudras._

 _Ils détachent alors Alric qui est embarquer par les Cavaliers dans un coffre de fer qu'ils font grimper sur le navire; Eileen se débat furieusement._

 _Eileen: EREDIN! LAISSE-LE! REND MOI MON FILS! REND MOI MES FILLES!_

 _Eredin: Le Naglfar surnommé "Le Croc du Démon". Une fois qu'il arrive quelque part...il n'en reste que la mort...et le désespoirs...le tiens est loin d'être finie Eileen!_

 _Il frappe violemment Eileen au visage qui perd conscience; pour ne se réveiller qu'une fois le Roi partit ne laissant que la mort et la désolation autour d'elle._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back d'Eileen"_

 _"Fin OST"_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Eileen laissa ses larmes couler en revoyant la figure de son enfant disparut.

Eileen: Eiko...

La voix du Roi Sorcier résonne dans sa tête et celle de tous ses compagnons et tous les habitants de ce monde; Lucy avec Millianna sont allongé se tenant la tête elle revit pour elle la mort de sa mère; de sa fille et la disparition d'Aquarius et son père. Millianna revoit son village natale et ses semblables être massacré par la Tour et la Chasse Sauvage; la mort de sa mère et de sa fille.

Millianna: Maman...

 _Roi Sorcier: Laissez-vous gagnez par le désespoirs...vous n'avez pas put les protéger...vous ne pourrez pas protéger ce qu'il reste..._

Sur toutes la surface du globe le Roi Sorcier exerce son emprise sur les mages qui se tiennent la têtes; chaque être humain est rongé par le maléfice. A Asgard Darkness vit la scène en souriant.

Darkness: Excellent...détruit leurs volonté insignifiante...qu'ils se prosternent devant moi!

Olga: Sa magie est phénoménal...

Deus: Je comprend pourquoi vous lui accordez autant d'importance...

Sur place Eir fut plongé dans le souvenir le plus douloureux qu'elle ait eu avec Wahl.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Eir est allongé haletante Wahl à ses côtés lui tiens la mains alors qu'elle donne la vie; Eileen et ses deux compagnons sont à ses côtés pour l'aider._

 _Eileen: Allez Eir pousse encore un efforts je vois sa tête._

 _Wahl: Allez vas-y elle va venir..._

 _Eir pousse une ultime fois ses cris laissant place à des pleures de bébé; Wahl sourit et pose une bise sur le front d'Eir._

 _Wahl: Tu y es arrivé..._

 _Eileen sourit et tends un linge dans lequel est posé l'enfant; elle prit alors sa fille nouveau-née dans ses bras et la berce elle vit ses yeux marrons et ses cheveux blonds._

 _Eir: Hé ma chérie...te voilà...te voilà..._

 _Eir vit sa fille tendre ses bras vers elle Eileen sourit, mais un corbeau se pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre elle remarque alors le casque dorée que porte le corbeau qui survole la pièce et laisse tomber une plume sur la petite en croassant puis il repart par la fenêtre rapidement. Eir vit alors l'instant d'après sa petite baisser les bras elle vit sa peau se noircir et la petite suffoquer._

 _Eir: EILEEN! EILEEN!_

 _Eileen s'approche et vit alors la petite cracher une substance noir et ses yeux s'assombrir; Wahl tremble comme Eir et virent alors leurs petites parler._

 _?: Pas aujourd'hui fille de Sigrun! Ma malédiction...va te prendre ton premier enfant...et tous les autres!_

 _Soudain elle entends un crac alors que la nuque de sa fille se brise; elle pousse un hurlement qui résonna dans tous le palais._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Eir pleurait en revoyant la scène elle sentait sa volonté commencer à disparaître.

Roi Sorcier: Abandonne cette souffrance! Abandonne tous ce que tu es...rejoins nous!

Eir se sent partir sous les yeux d'Aphrodite la seule n'ayant pas subis l'attaque, elle vit alors la porte s'ouvrir montrant August.

August: Aphrodite...

Aphrodite sert les poings.

Aphrodite: Tu ne les briseras pas Démon!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing"_

Aphrodite se concentre et projette une autre aura qui frappe toutes les victimes du Roi Sorcier qui perd son emprise; ils entendent alors tous la voix de la Déesse.

 _Aphrodite: Ecoutez-moi tous! N'écoutez pas le Roi Sorcier...oui vous avez vécu des choses affreuses...vous avez perdu des êtres qui vous sont chères...mais n'oubliez pas que c'est pour eux que vous avez décidé de continuer d'avancer. Parce que en avançant vous permettez à ces êtres de continuer d'exister; ils seront toujours là pour vous au quotidien...jamais ils nous quittent...ils sont là. Aucun maléfice ni aucun être ne pourras briser le liens que vous avez avec ces êtres, ils sont ce qui nous définit ce qui nous font...alors n'abandonnez jamais la voie que vous avez décider de suivre pour eux...IL FAUT VOUS BATTRE!_

Les paroles font un électrochoc à Eir qui utilise sa rage et repousse le Roi Sorcier qui perd son emprise et vit la Valkyrie face à lui envahit d'énergie ses yeux brille plus intensément.

Roi Sorcier: Impossible!

Il vit les autres mages se relever Wahl en mode assaut rejoignant sa femme se trouvait devant le Roi Sorcier.

Wahl: Tu n'aurais jamais dût faire ça...

Eir: Ma fille...qui n'a pas eu la chance de vivre...une vie normal...aimé par ses parents...restera dans mon coeur...et la rage de ne pas avoir put la sauver...TU VAS LA RESSENTIR!

Elle laisse exploser sa rage la lumière oblige les Nazgûls à fuir le Roi Sorcier utilise sa magie démoniaque et se téléporte derrière eux, Wahl bloque sa masse permettant à Eir de brandir une épée arc-en-ciel longue où sont gravé des symboles nordique.

Roi Sorcier: La Lame d'Asgard! NON!

Eir: Retourne voir ton maître...dis-lui qu'il est le prochain!

Elle transperce alors le Roi Sorcier qui est imbibé de lumière magique; Aphrodite les yeux brillant tends ses bras pour insuffler de l'énergie à l'épée.

Aphrodite: RETOURNE CHEZ TOI DEMON!

Le Roi Sorcier disparut dans une explosion lumineuse Aphrodite vit alors l'ambiance néfaste s'apaiser alors que Wahl et Eir se font une étreinte.

Wahl: Je t'aime ma chérie...

Eir: Moi aussi...on arrivera...on arrivera à surmonter ça...

Aphrodite observe l'extérieur et ferme ses yeux du côtés de Yuden et Natsu les deux Chasseurs de Dragons se relèvent et entendent la voix d'Aphrodite.

 _Aphrodite: Natsu; Yuden j'ai insufflé ma magie dans la votre...vous pourrez alors chasser les Nazgûls du corps de mon père et mon oncle...faites vite!_

Yuden sert son poings entouré de flamme dorée comme Natsu; les deux Nazgûls sont déconcertés.

Yasha/Suladan: Aucun Homme ne peut résister à la volonté du Roi Sorcier!

Asura/Helm: Comment avez-vous !

Yuden: Vivre pour ceux qui ne sont plus là...vivre...pour ceux...qui nous sont chères...c'est ça la clé...

Natsu: Et on est pas des Hommes nous!

Ils virent les regards ardents des deux Chasseurs.

Yuden: Je suis Yuden Belserion Dragnir...fils d'Acnologia et Amaterasu! Futur Roi Dragon! Un des Spriggans du Royaume d'Alvarez.

Natsu: Moi c'est Natsu Dragnir...frère de Zeleph Dragnir. Roi des Démon connue sous le nom d'END. Et Futur Roi Dragon de Feu!

Le groupe de Dimaria arrivent à ce moment et virent les flammes calciner l'herbe autour d'eux; alors que les Nazgûls sont déstabiliser par la chaleur.

Yuden et Natsu: ET ON EST DES MAGES DE FAIRY TAIL!

Leurs flammes créer l'emblème de la guilde faisant reculer les Nazgûls qui chargent leur attaque comme les deux Dragons.

Yuden et Natsu: TECHNIQUE SECRETE ANTI-DRAGON: LAME EXORCISTE DU LOTUS POURPRE DEMONIAQUE DIVIN!

Leur attaque de flammes et de lumière frappent les deux Dieux de la Guerre et les Nazgûls qui sont immédiatement extirper de leurs corps et disparaissent. Les flammes explosent mettant à terre les deux Dieu de la Guerre KO sous les yeux du groupe sous le choc; Dimaria et Fang virent les dragons s'approcher d'eux lentement.

Dimaria: Yuden?

Fang: Natsu-san?

Ils les prennent dans leurs bras les surprenant.

Yuden: On continuera de se battre...pour ceux qui nous sont chères.

Ils tombent dans les pommes tous les deux mais sont soutenue par les deux femmes soulagées.

Dimaria: Je sais...

Fang: Merci Natsu-san...

 _"Fin OST"_

Makarof et Gildarts observent la scène souriant.

Makarof: Ces deux-là sont l'espoirs de ce monde...je le sens...

Gildarts: On dirait bien...

A Asgard les Dieu observaient la scène Darkness restait calme comme ses Généraux alors que Sergei fut intrigué.

Sergei: Il semble que ces deux-là risque de poser un sérieux problème...

La Main Noire: Ils poseront tous problèmes...mais notre Dieu est plus puissant qu'eux...

Augus: Oh en tous cas je suis impatient de me frotter à ces petits! Je bouillonne déjà d'excitation!

Darkness lâche un sourire en voyant la scène sous ses yeux; celle de Dimaria et Fang portant les Chasseurs de Dragons.

Darkness: Et moi donc...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le prochain Yuden et Natsu parleront des derniers mois et les épreuves traversé, tandis qu'Aphrodite retrouve sa famille au complet pour des explications. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Les frères réunis".**

 **Merci à vous de continuer de suivre mon travail et merci à Magik pour ta review en espérant en revoir d'autres. Sur ce tchao.**


	218. Chapitre 218: Les frères réunis

**L'arc des Dieu Yakuma continue après la défaite des Nazgûls Natsu et Yuden prennent du repos suite à leurs combats difficile; tandis qu'ils se racontent leur aventures Aphrodite retrouve sa famille au complet.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 218: Les frères réunis.**

A Alvarez les habitants de la capital avaient eu vent de l'affrontement avec le Roi Sorcier et les Nazgûls; mais aussi que deux autres Dieu de la Guerre avait été vaincue. Justement les deux Dieu de la Guerre sont dans les cachots du Palais; de puissants sorts les empêchant de sortir et les entravent. Aphrodite les regardent ses deux proches; Makarof se tiens assis en observant les deux Dieu.

Makarof: Ils vont bien mais...ils vont vouloir des explications comme nous...

Aphrodite: Je sais...

Makarof: Votre vrai nom est Mithra?

Mithra: Oui...mais...je ne l'emploie plus depuis tant de siècles.

Makarof: Vous nous expliquerez?

Mithra: Uniquement lorsque mon père et mon oncle seront remis...

Makarof: Ainsi que Natsu et Yuden...je devrait aller voir comment ils vont.

Il se lève laissant Mithra observer ses proches inconscient; elle entends cependant Makarof.

Makarof: Vos enfants...devront aussi savoir pourquoi...

Mithra: Je le sais...

A l'étage Zeleph est avec Invel et August dans la salle du trône les corps des deux gardes tuer par les Nazgûls sont emmener.

Invel: Deux morts...

Zeleph: On savait que ce conflit entraînerait bien d'autres pertes...envoyer nos condoléance à leurs familles.

Invel: Bien...

Makarof arrive et vit Gildarts patienter.

Makarof: Gildarts...

Gildarts: Alors la rumeur est vrai?

Makarof observe Gildarts se tourner vers lui.

Gildarts: Vous avez dissous Fairy Tail.

Makarof soupire.

Makarof: Je le devais...après la guerre contre Tartaros...

Gildarts: Je vois vous avez préférée nous protéger.

Makarof: Je ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger mes enfants...mais...avec la guerre qui s'annonce la guilde va devoir être reconstituer...mais j'ignore si Yuden pourras nous rejoindre...Alvarez à besoin de sa présence.

Gildarts: Oui j'ai remarqué que sa mère est plutôt apprécier par ici.

Makarof: Sont-ils réveillé?

Gildarts: Pas encore mais Dimaria; Shade; Fang et Happy veillent sur eux.

Makarof: Au fait tu ne m'as pas encore parlé où les avez vous rencontrer?

Gildarts: Sa on devra attendre que Natsu se réveille; il est bien meilleure pour expliquer les histoires que moi on devrait aller voir si ils se réveillent.

Ils se dirigent vers les quartiers de Yuden où ils virent arriver Acnologia; Eileen et Bahamuth.

Makarof: Acnologia...Eileen...Bahamuth...

Eileen: Nous étions venue prendre des nouvelles de Yuden et Natsu et aussi planifier nos défenses contre les autres Dieu de la Guerre.

Makarof: Comment va Eir et Wahl?

Acnologia: Sa ira...le combat a été difficile mais avec l'aide de Mithra on risque de plus les revoir avant longtemps.

Bahamuth: Mais on va devoir gérer les 11 autres Dieu de la Guerre...

Makarof: Avec la victoire de Yuden et Natsu je ne me fais pas de soucis...mais nous devons tous nous entraîner durement car ce ne sont pas les derniers que nous affronterons.

Eileen: Oui...

Elle eu en tête le visage d'Eredin en tête bien décidé à massacrer le Roi de la Chasse Sauvage; dans la chambre de Yuden celui-ci est allongé d'un côté de son grand lit tandis que Natsu est allongé de l'autre Dimaria est assise endormi prêt de Yuden. Fang est endormie blottit contre Natsu tandis que Shade est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Fang finit par se réveiller et vit Dimaria elle aussi endormie.

Shade: Elle dormir encore...

Fang: Oui...et elle attaché à frère de Natsu-san...

Shade: Pourquoi avoir voulu aider Humain!? Toi savoir qu'eux néfaste envers nous!

Fang: Shade...

Shade: Eux vile; mesquin et rancunier.

Voix: C'est vrai...

Ils virent Dimaria réveillé souriante.

Dimaria: On a beaucoup de défauts...je le conçoit...

Fang: Mais vous pas être méchant...vous aimez frère de Natsu-san.

Dimaria: Sa se vois tant que ça?

Fang: Oui...car vous réagir comme moi...quand je suis avec Natsu-san...

Dimaria: Mais dites-moi...pardonnez-moi d'être rude mais...vous parlez de manière différentes.

Shade se lève grognant.

Shade: Posez un problème!

Fang: Shade!

Elle observe son frère qui se calme méfiant et se rassoie sur le rebord de la fenêtre; alors que Fang soupire.

Fang: Excusez-le mais lui être méfiant envers humains.

Dimaria: Je comprend c'est comme chez moi...d'une certaine manière...

Fang: Ah oui? Pourquoi?

Dimaria: Hé bien...disons que mon clan est régie par des lois qui m'empêche moi et mes sœurs d'être...totalement libre...sa m'a même privé de mon frère...

Fang: Toi avoir un frère?

Dimaria: Oui...Azrael...il a disparut il y a des années en poursuivant un Démon; on ne l'a jamais revu...ma mère a été détruite...après ça elle a envisagé à changer les lois mais...mon père est...disons qu'il n'est pas très enclins à le faire. Mon frère était gentil...c'est lui qui m'a donné ce surnom...Marie...et cette pièce qu'il a donné à moi et mes sœurs...toutes semblables...

Elle sort une pièce marqué des deux côtés d'un côtés un sablier et de l'autre un dragon.

Fang: Sa être jolie prénom...pour notre façon de parler...nous vivre avec Luna...Dragonne de la Lune elle enseigner écrire...mais pas le temps pour savoir lire...

Dimaria: Ah oui...

Fang: Oui...elle...elle protéger nous de sorcier...

Dimaria se redresse intrigué alors que Makarof et Gildarts entre.

Fang: Oui...sorcier avec capuche...et regard terrifiant...lui...prendre une apparence grande armure noire avec une masse.

Makarof tilta et revoit la Main Noire dans sa transformation qu'il a utilisé contre Yuden.

Makarof: Attends Fang...ne serait-ce pas...la Main Noire?!

Fang sursaute comme Shade qui observe Makarof.

Shade: Vous le connaître!

Gildarts: Oui...il est l'un des Généraux de Darkness avec le Marteau, la Tour et toutes la bande de la Chasse Sauvage. Lui et ses compères ont participé aux Grand Jeux Inter-magique; Yuden les a tous démolie en un rien de temps.

Fang observe Yuden surprise comme Shade.

Shade: Alors...lui et Natsu...fort...

Dimaria: Oui...vous avez sûrement remarquer l'énorme géant dans le ciel...Wyzen.

Fang: Oui...peut de temps avant de rencontrer Natsu-san...

Dimaria: Hé bien il l'a vaincu en un seul coup de poings...

Fang et Shade sont surpris elle observe Yuden et sourit.

Fang: Moi aimez Yuden-san...et si Yuden-san avoir confiance en toi...alors moi confiance en toi aussi...

Dimaria sourit comme Shade qui sourit légèrement.

Shade: Moi l'affronter quand lui debout!

Ils entendent des grognements et virent alors Yuden reprendre conscience comme Natsu; les deux se redressent en se tenant la tête douloureuse.

Happy: NATSU!

Fang: NATSU-SAN!

Dimaria: Yuden!

Makarof fut soulagée comme Gildarts alors que la porte fut enfoncé par Eileen.

Eileen: YUDEN!

Elle prit Yuden dans ses bras qui grogne.

Yuden: Doucement man...je...j'ai encore un peut mal...

Eileen: Oh pardon.

Natsu se tourne vers Yuden surpris comme Gildarts et Happy.

Natsu: Yuden?

Yuden: Ouais...on a beaucoup à se dire...

Natsu: Ouais...mais avant je dois manger quelque chose je meurs de faim...et vous Fang, Shade?

Fang: Nous aussi avoir faim.

Zeleph arrive en souriant.

Zeleph: Dans ce cas nous devrions allez déguster un bon repas...Natsu.

Natsu: Pas de soucis...frangin...

Makarof et Gildarts sont surpris comme Happy; alors que Zeleph et surpris et vit Yuden gênée.

Yuden: Désolée...j'ai un peut vendu la mèche...

Zeleph sourit et éclate de rire.

Zeleph: Oh ne t'en fais pas...j'avais prévue ce cas de figure...allez venez.

Ils se lèvent Yuden est aider de Dimaria souriante celui-ci sourit et se dirige vers la salle à manger; Zeleph chuchote à Invel.

Zeleph: Amène nos deux nouveaux invitées et Mithra...ils doivent aussi être réveillé et affamé.

Invel: Êtes-vous sûre?

Zeleph: Oui...

Invel: Bien...j'en donne l'ordre.

Quelques minutes plus tard Asura et Yasha sont assis avec Mithra gênée, les Spriggans sont méfiants envers les Dieux de la Guerre.

Yasha: Merci...de...de ce que vous avez faits...

Asura: Ces chacals...Darkness n'est qu'une sale ordure! Comment on a put se laisser...

Mithra: Papa...vous êtes libre...c'est tous ce qui incombe...

Asura: Mithra...que t'est-il arrivé?

Yuden: Ouais...on se demande qui tu es et d'où vous venez parce que là je suis perdu...

Mithra: Je vais vous expliquer mon vrai nom est Mithra...je suis la fille d'Asura et la nièce de Yasha. Dans notre monde ils sont connues sous le noms de Généraux Céleste au service de l'Empereur de notre monde; là-haut nous utilisons une énergie appelée Mantra qui permets d'augmenter la puissance et la force des Généraux...pour éradiquer les Gohmas.

Jacob: Les Gohmas?

Yasha: Oui...dans notre monde la volonté de la Terre à donné vie à des créatures dangereuses et très puissantes appelée les Gohmas...leurs maître se nomme Vlitra. Il a une puissance titanesque à tel points qu'on a dût unir tous les Dieu Célestes pour en venir à bouts...mais cela nous a beaucoup coûter...pour rien.

Mithra: Après la mort de Vlitra un être plus puissant est apparut...il a dit être le Dieu Créateur de notre Univers...qu'il nous a forgé pour son grand projets. Faire de nous des pions pour Darkness!

Yuden et toute la table est choqué.

Yuden: L'ordure...

Serena: Je dois avouer que là...y'a de quoi en vouloir à ce Dieu...

Mithra: Mon père et Yasha ont lutté...mais sa force était titanesque...j'ai utilisé tous le Mantra que j'avais pour les envoyer eux et lui dans un autre plans de l'espace...mais cela à provoqué la destruction de mon Univers...alors je me suis enfuie. J'ai trouvé refuge à Asgard...

Asura: Yasha et moi avons réussie à battre Chakravartin...

Natsu: Qui cha...

Happy: Natsu tu manges la bouche pleine!

Asura rit devant Natsu.

Asura: Chakravartin...c'est le nom du Dieu créateur de notre Univers...enfin était. Ensuite c'est le trou noir jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé à Alvarez...

Yuden: OK...donc vous vous souvenez pas de Darkness vous libérant?

Yasha: Seulement en fragments...mais très trouble...comme si un voilà était dans notre esprits...

Eileen: Logique...Darkness veut éviter de dévoiler sa puissance actuelle...alors il installe un voile sur ses pantins qui changent de camps jusqu'à effacer tous souvenirs liée à lui.

Fang observe Mithra gênée elle pose enfin la question.

Fang: Vous...être...vrai maman...de...moi et Shade?

Mithra se tourne vers eux et baisse le regards des larmes perlent dans ses yeux.

Mithra: Oui...mais...mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix...je...

Elle manque de pleurer mais Fang s'approche et elle observe sa mère qui prit une grande inspiration.

Mithra: Dans notre monde j'étais tombé amoureuse...et je suis tombé enceinte de vous...mais Chakravartin...à...à effacer...votre père...

Fang et Shade sont horrifiée.

Shade: Effacer?

Mithra: Oui...il l'a désintégré...comme...comme si il n'en restait rien...il a menacé de faire pareil avec vous...alors...j'ai décidé de vous confier à Luna pour vous protégez...je...je vous demande pardon...mes enfants...

Fang eu les larmes aux yeux et se blottit contre elle; Mithra observe sa fille en larme.

Fang: Être contente...d'avoir encore une maman...

Mithra sourit et observe Shade plus réservé mais qui prit finalement sa mère dans ses bras en pleurant; l'étreinte réchauffe le coeur des mages alors que Natsu se tourne vers Yuden.

Natsu: Et toi Yuden...qu'as-tu fais depuis...notre départ.

Yuden: Hé bien...Zeleph et mon père sont venue me retrouver pour me faire la proposition de venir à Alvarez pour m'entraîner. Une fois arrivé j'ai rencontre Mithra et un monstre de Darkness...ensuite j'ai...j'ai rencontré les Spriggans et Zeleph m'a expliqué plus en profondeur mon rôle...et le rôle qu'a eu maman...puis j'ai commencé à me plaire et j'ai rejoins les Spriggans...

happy: Les Spriggans?

Zeleph: Oui...mon groupe d'élite qui est chargé de la protection d'Alvarez...ils sont 14 avec Yuden.

Natsu observe Yuden choqué.

Natsu: Attends...t'as...t'as tourné le dos à la guilde...

Yuden fut surpris il vit Natsu furieux serrer les poings; la tension monte.

Yuden: Non...bien sûre que non! Mais...je...ce pays Natsu...il...il a besoin de savoir que je suis là...

Natsu: Mais la guilde...

Makarof: Natsu...je...je dois t'informer...que j'ai dissous la guilde...

Natsu est surpris comme Happy.

Makarof: J'ai eu mes raisons...mais une fois notre devoirs finie ici...nous retournerons à Fiore pour reconstruire la guilde.

Natsu se calme légèrement et observe Yuden.

Natsu: Et toi...tu viendras où...

Yuden: Je ne sais pas Natsu...je dois continuer de m'entraîner...jusqu'à avoir la conviction de pouvoir vaincre Darkness...mais en attendent je resterais à Alvarez...

Natsu observe alors Yuden il réfléchit de tous il est celui qui a le plus souffert; il a perdu dans l'histoire sa mère biologique. Il lâche un sourire.

Natsu: Pas de soucis...peut importe la décision que tu prendras...je la respecterais Yuden.

Yuden souris alors qu'il vit Fang proche de Natsu.

Yuden: Et si tu nous parlais de ta rencontre avec Fang et Shade.

Natsu: Ouais par où commencer...je crois que ce doit être même pas quelques heures après que t'es battu le gros.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Dans une forêt Gildarts, Natsu et Happy se repose tandis que Gildarts finit par construire la tente; Happy prépare de la nourriture quand au Chasseur de Dragons celui-ci se balade dans la forêt à la recherche de bois. Après quelques minute il sent une odeur familière; il lâche la pile de bois et se mets sur ses gardes en sentant du mouvements dans les bois._

 _Natsu: OK je vous sent inutile d'essayer de vous cachez!_

 _Soudain une forme se jette sur Natsu qui bloque alors un coup venant de Fang le regards agressif._

 _Natsu: Pas mal!_

 _Fang s'éloigne avant de préparer de la magie Lunaire dans son poings._

 _Natsu le bloque mais provoque une explosion attirant alors Gildarts; une fois arrivé il vit Natsu et la jeune femme._

 _Gildarts: Natsu!_

 _Un autre lui saute dessus prêts à la griffer mais il bloque son coup; il insiste mais Gildarts parvient à faire reculer Shade._

 _Gildarts: Celui-là est enragé...et toi Natsu?_

 _Natsu parvient à bloquer le bras de Fang qui sent alors l'odeur de Natsu et s'arrête; elle rougit en voyant Natsu puis vit Shade._

 _Fang: Shade arrête!_

 _Shade s'arrête surpris._

 _Shade: Pourquoi?_

 _Fang: Lui...avoir odeur de Dragons sur lui...lui être comme nous...et lui être...jolie..._

 _Natsu rougit devant la phrase de Fang alors que Gildarts s'arrête avec Shade._

 _Gildarts: Alors on fait la paix!_

 _Shade: Moi haïr humain! Toi rester loin de ma sœur!_

 _Gildarts: OK du calme...Natsu..._

 _Natsu: Du calme...on ne vous veut pas de mal mais...qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici?_

 _Fang: Moi être Fang...lui être Shade. Lui et moi frère et sœur et élevé par notre maman Dragon Luna Dragonne de la Lune._

 _Natsu: Moi c'est Natsu. Je suis aussi un enfant de Dragons...j'ai étais élevée par Ignir Roi des..._

 _Fang: Dragon de feu! Maman Luna parler de lui elle dire que lui est très forts et aussi qu'il a beaucoup de Dragonne!_

 _Natsu: Heu quoi?_

 _Fang: Oui...lui être Roi donc lui avoir beaucoup de femme à ses côtés non?_

 _"Fin du Flash-back"_

Le récit est interrompue par Acnologia grognant de douleur alors qu'Eileen lui tire l'oreille.

Eileen: Tu entends une jeune fille ayant vécu dans la forêt sais plus de chose sur la Royauté au seins des Dragons que le grand Roi Dragon lui-même!

Acnologia: AÏE! Sa vas j'ai comprit...s'il te plait...j'ai mal...

Eileen relâche l'oreille d'Acnologia sous les rires de Fang.

Yuden: Ouais...faudra qu'on en parle de ça...mais...ensuite?

Natsu: Ben sa a été dure dans les premiers temps...enfin pour Gildarts.

Gildarts: M'en parle pas je pouvais pas approchez d'eux sans qu'ils grognent...maintenant...sa s'améliore.

Shade: Moi commencer à apprécier présence à Gildarts...

Gildarts: Sa rassure.

Makarof: Mais ensuite comment sa c'est passé ensuite.

Natsu: Hé bien on a discuté.

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Fang caresse Happy dans ses bras alors que Shade observe Natsu rassembler le bois et mettre le feu._

 _Natsu: Alors que faites vous ici? Vous n'êtes pas en ville?_

 _Fang: Non nous éviter ville...habitants...méchant...depuis tous petit..._

 _Shade: Humain mauvais...tous les mêmes!_

 _Natsu: Non je te rassure tous les humains ne sont pas comme ça..._

 _Shade: Quoi en savoir toi?_

 _Natsu: Je vivais dans une Guilde, un grand groupe d'humain ayant des pouvoirs magiques. On s'amusait; jouer et combattait ensemble; on était là les uns pour les autres._

 _Fang: Ah oui?_

 _Natsu: Oui d'ailleurs Gildarts appartient à cette guilde._

 _Gildarts: Ouais là-haut on accueille tous le monde._

 _Shade: Tous? Sa m'étonnerais humains vil et mesquin!_

 _Fang: Shade..._

 _Shade: Toi savoir être à cause d'eux que maman Dragonne est morte!_

 _Natsu: Votre Dragonne est..._

 _Shade: Oui...elle...elle est morte..._

 _Fang: Elle...protégez-nous d'Homme de l'ombre..._

 _Natsu: L'Homme de l'Ombre..._

 _Fang: Moi pas vouloir parler de lui...lui terrifiant..._

 _Elle tremble mais Natsu s'approche d'elle et passe son bras autour d'elle; Fang est surprise._

 _Natsu: T'inquiète pas...l'Homme de l'Ombre où je ne sais quoi ne te feras aucun mal à toi où Shade...je te le promets..._

 _Fang fut surprise et se blottit contre Natsu souriante._

 _Shade: Ma sœur...aimé toi...alors moi aimé toi aussi..._

 _Gildarts: Et moi?_

 _Shade: Moi te supporter._

 _Gildarts devint blême._

 _Gildarts: C'est mieux que vouloir m'attaquer..._

 _Natsu: Ecoutez je suis ici pour m'entraînez._

 _Fang: Entrainez pourquoi?_

 _Natsu: Hé bien...j'imagine que Luna ne vous a jamais parlé de Darkness?_

 _Fang tremble alors que Shade se relève._

 _Shade: Nom qu'Homme de l'Ombre à dit! Qui être Darkness!_

 _Natsu expliqua alors tous ce qu'il savait sur le Dieu de l'Obscurité à la fin; Shade se retenait de tous démolir alors que Fang sanglote._

 _Fang: Moi être désolée...pour papa et maman...de toi et Yuden-san..._

 _Natsu: Merci._

 _Fang: Moi peut rester avec Shade pour entraîner avec vous?_

 _Natsu: Ouais pourquoi pas et si vous voulez on ira voir mon frère; il est à Alvarez il sera ravi de vous rencontrez._

 _Shade: D'accord...mais nous pas rester longtemps...à cause de monstre..._

 _Natsu: Un monstre quel monstre?_

 _Shade: Monstre qui suit Fang et moi...monstre...qui...qui est envoyé par Homme de l'Ombre..._

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Natsu: Après ça on a commencé à s'entraîner tous ensemble et après quelques jours...disons que j'ai commencé à...avoir des sentiments pour Fang...

Fang rougit alors que Yuden observe Dimaria sentant la même chose.

Natsu: J'ai évidemment penser à Lucy...et...me demander si c'est mal et...

Eileen: Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Natsu; toi et Yuden êtes des enfants issues de la royauté donc...pour vous il est normal d'avoir plusieurs femme dans votre entourage...la preuve est que...ton père Yuden en pince pour Esmeralda et Yuki...

Acnologia recrache le contenue de son verre comme Yuden.

Acnologia: EILEEN!

Eileen: Ah oui et pour moi...n'est-ce pas mon dragon?

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil le faisant rougir.

Yuden: Hé ben...tu vas devoir d'abord passer par sa fille...

Acnologia: Sa ira quand la femme est prise le désir du Dragon est amoindrit...enfin...en quelque sorte...

Yuden: OK...donc...je...je vais garder ça en tête...

Dimaria: Moi aussi.

Ils observent Dimaria alors que Fang éclate de rire avec Asura; Yasha et Mithra.

Fang: Toi avoir même tête que Natsu-san quand lui et moi embrasser...

Yuden recrache son verre une nouvelle fois.

Yuden: QUOI!

Natsu rougit violemment.

Fang: Oui après entraînement...un jour aller me baigner et...

Natsu: Fang...évite de parler de ce moment...

Gildarts: Alors c'était ça les...

Natsu: Gildarts!

Un nouvel éclat de rire mais Yuden repense au monstre citer par Natsu.

Yuden: Attendez...vous avez parler d'un monstre quel monstre?

Natsu aller parler mais une voix familière s'élève.

Voix: Je pourrais peut-être vous éclairer.

Ils se retourne vers la source et virent présent dans la pièce sous leurs regards médusé la Main Noire les narguant d'un sourire satisfait; Fang se réfugie contre Natsu grognant de colère comme Yuden alors que Shade fonce sur lui mais percute un bouclier d'énergie l'envoyant au sol. Les Spriggans se lèvent choqué de voir l'un des Généraux de Darkness.

Asura: Toi!

Yuden: La Main Noire!

La Main Noire: Voilà donc les enfants de Luna...cette sotte est morte et 'est fait absorber par l'un de tes démons...quel gâchis Zeleph.

Yuden se souvient de la dragonne lui ayant confié ses pouvoir.

Yuden: Franmalt...

La Main Noire: Tu as tout compris...bien qu'il est prit mon exploit d'avoir achevé cette inconsciente qui croyait pouvoir rivaliser avec mon Dieu.

Bahamuth: Mon oncle...qu'est-ce qu'il veut!

La Main Noire: Hé bien il est assez furieux que vous ayez contrez le Roi Sorcier et en plus que vous ayez réussie à mettre Asura et Yasha de votre côté...il m'a personnellement demandé de vous le faire regrettez.

Yuden prit son apparence de dragon comme Natsu qui s'avance vers lui.

Yuden: Justement on t'attendais.

Ils se jettent sur lui à toutes vitesse.

La Main Noire: Shâkropur! (Stop!).

Les deux mages sont alors figé dans les airs incapable de bouger.

Dimaria: Yuden!

La Main Noire: Ma puissance...dépasse de loin la votre...mon Dieu ne cesse de se renforcer au fil des heures.

Zeleph: Que veux-tu?

La Main Noire: Adressez mes salutations à la nouvelle femelle d'END...en lui proposant une surprise...

Fang: Surprise?

Ils entendent un grognement strident au points que les fenêtres éclatent; Eileen se lève et bloque les morceau de verre et les envoie sur la Main Noire mais ils gèlent tous pour laisser apparaître Eredin.

Eileen: Eredin!

Eredin: Eileen...je ne voyais pas la Main Noire revenir alors je suis venu voir par moi-même...

Soudain des tremblements et des hurlements de terreur; Yuden et Natsu reprennent le contrôle mais sentent un odeur nauséabonde.

Yuden: Natsu...

Natsu: La Corruption!

Eredin dégaine son épée et la plante dans le sol des canaux de glace glisse sur le sol pour geler un mur et l'exploser dévoilant alors sous les yeux horrifiées des mages une créature aussi grande que le Palais approchant de la ville. Elle avait le corps couvert de corruption mais aussi de sortes de plaques osseuses qui recouvrent presque intégralement son corps composé d'un bas semblable à celui d'un scorpion avec une queue très longue dont le dard est de couleur dorée. Un buste humanoïde surmonte le corps de scorpion sauf qu'à la place des bras se trouvait d'une part une paire de sorte de faux tranchantes faite d'un métal sombre; une autre paire était moins imposante et semblait atrophiée elle tenait un morceau de peau de la cage thoracique séparer par une fente nette. La tête de la créature se constituer d'une simple mâchoire monté de milliers de dents tranchantes; sur le sommet de son crâne des sortes de tentacules servant de coiffure sont retroussé vers l'arrière. Les Spriggans sont horrifiées de voir la créature tandis que Fang se réfugie dans les bras de sa mère.

Ajeel: La vache!

La Main Noire: Je vous présente le Dévoreur!

Eredin: Il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un Eileen?

Eileen fut surprise elle se tourne vers le Roi de la Chasse puis le Dévoreur qui s'arrête et pousse un autre hurlements; ses bras atrophiées ouvre la cage thoracique de la créature laissant une vision d'horreur dans l'esprit des mages. Eileen lâche son sceptre et tombe à genoux en voyant en face d'elle ce qui se trouve; seul un nom s'échappe de sa bouche.

Eileen: Alric...

En effet dans la cage thoracique de la créature se trouvait ce qu'il restait d'Alric son buste fusionner à la corruption ses yeux violet et la face droite de son visage fusionner avec la corruption qui laissa s'échapper des tentacules tout en lâchant de la Corruption. Les hurlements d'Alric atteignent les mages au fond d'eux.

Gildarts: Il agonise...

Eredin: Depuis plusieurs années...tous ce qu'il reste de lui Eileen...seras-tu capables de l'arrêter!

Eileen dévasté se mets à sangloter et trembler alors qu'Acnologia entre dans une rage meurtrière et se tourne vers le Roi et la Main Noire qui ont disparut; la créature pousse un hurlement et écrase un bâtiment avec l'un de ses faux alors que sa cage se referme.

Yuden: On doit absolument arrêter ce truc!

Fang: Peut pas...lui invincible...lui...terrifiant...

Natsu: Sa ira...Yuden et moi on s'en charge...

Serena: On va vous filez un coup de main! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DU PURGATOIRE!

Un flots de flamme frappe le Dévoreur grognant celui-ci saute vers le Palais et se trouve face aux mage.

Yuden: On doit l'éloigner! NATSU!

Natsu: Sa marche!

Les deux lui rentrent dedans pour le faire reculer de quelques mètres; God Serena les suivent comme Ajeel, Asura, Yasha et Bloodman. Les autres restent sur place encore choqué de voir un monstre pareil; Acnologia observe Eileen tremblante.

Acnologia: Eileen?

Eileen: Alric...

Bahamuth: Elle est pas en états de se battre pour le moment...allons-y!

Invel: Nous devons mettre les habitants en sécurité Jacob; Eir; Wahl suivez-moi!

August: Majesté nous devons trouvé un moyen de le vaincre!

Gildarts: Happy!

Happy: Oui on va aider Natsu et Yuden.

Zeleph: Bien...Brandish; Dimaria vous...

Ils virent alors la créature pousser un autre hurlement et ouvrir à nouveau sa cage thoracique pour laisser s'échapper de la Corruption en légion celle-ci se répand sur la ville créant des lac d'où sortent des abominations créer par la Corruption.

Dimaria: On va devoir s'occuper d'eux...

Neinhart: Rakheid et moi pouvons vous aidez mais vue le nombre...

Dimaria: Je sais...il faut des renforts...je sais qui...

Voix: Salut soeurette!

Dimaria se retourne comme ses compagnons pour voir deux jeunes femme magnifique se tenir devant eux elles avaient toutes les deux des cheveux roux l'une d'elle les avait plus longs; tandis que l'autre avait ses cheveux formant deux couettes très longues sur les côtés de sa tête. Celle aux cheveux longs portait elle aussi le même brassard que Dimaria mais il était d'un métal vert avec une gemme verte; elle portait le même haut que Dimaria mais de couleur bleu en plus d'avoir un collier représentant un dauphin autour du coup et un short de couleur blanc. L'autre avait un brassard d'un métal blanc sur laquelle se trouve une gemme blanche qui briller; elle portait un haut noir et un gilet bleu son bras gauche était tatouée de partout alors que ses yeux rouge scrute sa sœur elle se jette dans ses bras Dimaria la regarde.

Dimaria: Mila.

Mila: Hé soeurette.

Fille: Dites-donc vous deux on a de plus gros soucis.

Dimaria sourit et s'approche de l'autre qui souriait.

Dimaria: Elie.

Elie: Hé alors on a des soucis?

Dimaria: Ouais...vos Dieu sont prêts?

Mila: Skadi est prête!

Elie: Pareil pour Shina.

Brandish: Alors allons-y mesdemoiselles pendant que les autres s'occupent du Dévoreur.

Elles sautent dans la rues sous les yeux de Zeleph observant Eileen tremblante; Fang et Shade restent sur place eux aussi terrifier.

Shade: Monstre ici...lui tout détruire...

Zeleph: Non...Natsu et les autres vont trouvé un moyen de le vaincre.

 _"OST RWBY-Red Like Roses Part II"_

Dans les rues les habitants reculent face à une horde de monstre sortit de la corruption mais des vent violents découpent les monstres; ils virent Elie souriante d'autres monstres arrivent mais elle claque des doigts et ils furent broyer par des courant d'air.

Elie: Allez vous réfugiez.

Plus loin elle vit alors Mila gelez de la Corruption que Brandish éclate en l'écrasant; elle rétrécit des démons avant qu'Elie ne les gèles tous et ne les détruisent.

Mila: Merci Brandi!

Brandish: De rien Mili!

Dimaria taille dans les légions de créature et en vit une plus imposante armé d'une énorme claymore et ressemblant à une sorte de minotaure.

Dimaria: Approche mon gros!

Le Minotaure écrase sa claymore vers elle mais elle utilise son pouvoir et entaille son corps plusieurs fois; la créature pousse un grognement avant de la faire tourner autour de lui Dimaria évite le tourbillon et en profite pour prendre de la hauteur où elle vit des explosions plus loin.

Dimaria: Soit prudent Yuden...

Du côté du groupe de Yuden celui-ci et Natsu volent autour de la créature tentent de les faucher mais leurs rapidités l'empêcher d'avoir les mages. Il utilise alors sa queue de scorpion pour balayer la zone avec; God Serena l'évite et illumine ses bras.

Serena: AILE DU DRAGON DE LUMIERE!

Une explosion magique de lumière frappe le monstre alors qu'Ajeel utilise son sable pour tenter de faire s'enfoncer dans le sol le monstre qui saute très haut avec de retomber violemment saccageant des habitations.

Ajeel: Whoua...tu veux jouer je suis partant!

Il créer une sorte de Dragon de sable qui le retient, Bloodman tends ses bras.

Bloodman: Malédiction des ronces!

Des ronces immobilise alors le bas du corps de la créature mais celle-ci se détache aisément; Acnologia et Bahamuth percute sous leurs forme de Dragon le Dévoreur avant de lancer une puissante attaque combiné sur la créature.

Yuden: On l'a eu?

La créature réapparaît et ouvre à nouveau sa cage thoracique les tentacules de Corruption forment deux poings qui attrapent Acnologia et Bahamuth avant de les écraser au sol.

Yuden: PAPA!

Natsu: Bahamuth! HURLEMENT...

Le Dévoreur pousse un hurlement strident alors que de sa bouche sort des comète d'énergie qui frappent alors les alentours provoquant des explosions et touchant les mages qui se replient rapidement. Les comètes frappent la ville Milla vit certaines d'elle se diriger vers elle mais elle forme une bouclier de glace; le sort s'arrête alors qu'elle tente une nouvelle fois de faucher Yuden qui l'évite. Asura et Yasha arrivent Asura frappe la créature dans l'une de ses pattes la faisant tomber au sol.

Asura: YASHA!

Yasha fit s'effondrer des bâtiments sur la créature alors qu'Ajeel fit se lever du sable et l'abat en même temps sur le monstre qui disparut ensevelit sous les décombres.

Ajeel: YIHA!

Serena: On l'a eu?

Acnologia et Bahamuth se relève pour voir la créature émerger grognant de plus belle; elle ouvre une nouvelle fois sa cage thoracique ce qu'il reste d'Alric pousse un hurlement tout en relâchant de la Corruption. Dimaria en ayant finit avec le Minotaure baisse légèrement sa garde pour se faire attaquer par un Démon ailé armé d'un lance; il la pointe sur elle en se dirigeant sur elle mais celui-ci est découper par les griffes de Fang la rejoignant.

Dimaria: Fang?

Fang: Toi être femelle de Yuden-san...alors moi protéger toi...et aidez à repousser monstre!

Dimaria lâche un sourire alors que ses sœurs la rejoignent.

Elie: Oh un petit-ami? Tu nous le présenteras?

Milla: Tu sais que papa sera...

Dimaria: Je m'en moque...je sais que c'est lui...c'est lui que j'ai choisit.

Milla: Tu crois qu'il pourrait...

Dimaria: J'en suis sûre...vous...vous êtes venu pour ça?

Elie: A la base oui...mais là le plus urgent c'est de s'occuper de ces choses..

Dimaria: Et Shade?

Fang: Lui défendre le Palais...

Au Palais Shade s'occupe de monstre s'approchant des civils alors que Makarof est aux côtés d'Eileen encore sous le choc et sanglotant; il observe la créature qui ravage la cité il vit celle-ci ouvrir sa cage thoracique et Makarof observe Alric avant de tilter.

Makarof: Son point faible...

Zeleph se tourne avec August vers Makarof.

Makarof: Ce qu'il reste d'Alric semble permettre à la créature de subsister...c'est pour ça qu'aucune attaque ne l'atteins...on ne vise pas le bon endroit...

August: Il faut...

Makarof: Achever ce qu'il reste d'Alric...pour s'en défaire...

Eileen entendit les paroles de Makarof et se lève en prenant son sceptre.

Eileen: On a pas le choix...Alric...souffre depuis trop longtemps...

Zeleph: Eileen...

Eileen: Je vais aidez...Yuden et Natsu...

Makarof: Il faut les prévenir.

August: Je m'en charge.

Il ferme ses yeux l'instant d'après Yuden entend la voix d'August dans sa tête tous comme Natsu et les autres.

 _August: Vous tous écoutez! Vous devez atteindre ce qu'il reste d'Alric pour arrêter cette chose! Faites vite!_

Yuden : Alric...

Il observe alors la cage thoracique s'ouvrir avec Alric agonisant, il eu un pincement au cœur mais c'était la seul option.

 _"OST Fairy Tail- A Blaze That Burn Evil Hearts"._

Yasha: Asura!

Asura: Sa marche!

Il fonce et frappe à la mâchoire la créature qui pousse un hurlement il projette d'autres comète d'énergie; mais Asura les détruit tous à la force de ses poings avec l'aide de Yasha. God Serena charge son poings de magie de feu.

Serena: POING DU DRAGON PURGATOIRE!

Il frappe la tête de la créature provoquant une explosion qui forçat la créature à ouvrir sa cage thoracique; Acnologia et Bahamuth en profite et la maintiennent ouverte.

Bahamuth: Vite Yuden! Natsu!

Les deux frères chargent leurs magies rapidement mais le Dévoreur ouvre une nouvelle fois sa bouche; mais le poing de Gildarts s'abat sur lui en plus d'être chargé de la foudre que produit Happy.

Happy: NATSU! YUDEN VITE!

Yuden et Natsu virent alors leurs bras briller et se tournent vers Eileen en larme; son sceptre pointer vers eux.

Eileen: Par pitié...mettez fin à son calvaire.

Yuden observe Natsu qui approuve les deux joignent leurs flammes et observent Alric formant ses poings de Corruption.

Yuden: T'es prêts Natsu!

Natsu: Ouais!

Yuden et Natsu: ATTAQUE COMBINE: ITEYOMI LA LAME DU DEMON DRAGON DE FEU DIVIN!

Ils foncent alors sur la créature pointant vers l'avant une épée de flamme noir; rouge et dorée. Ils calcinent la corruption et parviennent à transpercer Alric au niveau de la poitrine en relâchant alors une énorme quantité de flamme dans son dos. Le Dévoreur pousse un ultime hurlement alors que les flammes de l'épée se divise et calcine la corruption intégralement; les habitants son soulagées et virent le Dévoreur s'effondrer vaincue Dimaria sourit alors que Fang est surpris comme Shade.

Fang: Le monstre...

Dimaria: Oui...il l'ont eu...

Fang sourit alors que Zeleph observe la scène le regards triste.

Zeleph: A quel prix...

 _"OST Fairy Tail Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii"_

Le combat finit Yuden et Natsu se tiennent sur ce qu'il reste d'Alric agonisant une plaie à la poitrine profonde grognant de douleur; Eileen arrive et observe Alric qui vit Eileen.

Eileen: Alric...

Alric: Eileen...

Eileen: Mon amour...j'ai...j'ai cru t'avoir perdu...

Alric grogne de douleur.

Alric: Eredin...Eredin...m'a...changé...en monstre...comme...tant...tant d'au...

Eileen en larme rejoins son amants la Corruption le détache les témoins sont horrifiées il ne restait que le sommet du buste d'Alric le reste n'était qu'une colonne vertébrale pendant dans le vide.

Eileen: Alric...

Alric: Je...je suis...si content...de te voir...au moins...une dernière fois...

Eileen: Non...dis pas ça...on...on va...

Acnologia observe Eileen baissant le regard comme les plus parts des gens; Fang s'approche et se blottit contre Natsu l'enlaçant alors que Dimaria s'approche de Yuden qui la prit contre lui.

Eileen: Alric...

Alric: Eileen...nos...nos filles...Erza...Nala...

Natsu est choqué alors que Yuden sourit.

Yuden: Elles vont bien Alric...

Alric observe Yuden surpris.

Yuden: Elles sont des magicienne très puissantes...elles...elles ont aussi des petit-ami...

Eileen sourit et observe Alric mais vit son amant agoniser mais lâcher un sourire.

Alric: Merci...fils d'Ama...j'ai...j'ai autrefois combattu...avec votre mère...c'était une femme...courageuse...

Yuden sourit faiblement.

Yuden: Je sais...

Alric: Je...je lui dirais...que...que vous m'avez délivrez...quand je la verrais...

Il tousse en continuant d'agoniser Eileen sanglote alors que Lucilla s'approche mais se réfugie prêts d'Acnologia; Juliet et Heine restent à l'écart mais partage la douleur de leurs maîtresse.

Eileen: Alric...

Alric: Eileen...ces...siècles...ses années à tes côtés...ont été les plus beaux de ma vie...tous comme le jour...où j'ai put enfin épouser la femme que j'aime...

Eileen: Alric...moi aussi...me laisse pas...s'il te plaît...j'ai déjà perdu...Eiko...je...je ne peux pas...

Alric: Il est vivant...

Eileen fut choqué comme les autres Spriggans alors qu'Alric grogne de plus en plus et observe Acnologia.

Alric: Acnologia...prenez...prenez soin d'elle...

Acnologia: Promis...

Alric rendit alors son dernier souffle en lâchant ses derniers mots.

Alric: J'aurais...aimé revoir...Erza et Nala...une dernière fois...

Eileen vit Alric mourir sous ses yeux elle pousse alors un hurlement strident; et pleure sur le corps sans vie de son mari Acnologia s'approche et la prit contre elle. Dimaria sanglote contre Yuden en larme et serrant les poings comme Natsu réconfortant Fang; tous les habitants baisse le regards tristement devant la mort de ce brave homme ayant lutté jusqu'au bouts contre le Dieu de l'Obscurité. Au loin Eredin observa la scène.

Eredin: Quel gâchis...ce n'étais qu'un faible...

Il s'en va à travers un portails laissant alors Eileen relever la tête le regards remplie de haine.

Eileen: Eredin...me donnera mes réponses...il me dira où est mon fils...et je le massacrerais...je tuerais le Roi de la Chasse de mes propres mains!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant alors que la capital se remet du combat un événement imprévue va frapper Alvarez et risque de semer la pagaille; il s'agit de la saison des amours chez les Chasseur de Dragon avec un risque de Lemon tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Un amour royal".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchao.**


	219. Chapitre 219: Un amour royal

**L'arc des Dieu Yakuma précédemment Natsu avait expliquer sa rencontre avec Fang et Shade mais avait dût affronter une abomination créer par Eredin à partir du compagnon d'Eileen. Maintenant les mages vont devoir gérer une autre menace: la saison des amours des Dragons. ! Risque de Lemon.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 219: Un amour royal.**

A Alvarez la vie à reprit son cours une semaine après l'attaque du Dévoreur la ville est comme neuve; au port d'Aurore un navire s'arrimer pour laisser descendre une jeune femme souriante ses cheveux argents tombe sur ses épaules; elle prit une bouffée d'air et descend pour voir devant elle Eileen souriante.

Eileen: Esmeralda.

Esmeralda sourit et fit une étreinte à Eileen.

Esmeralda: J'ai lue ta lettre...je suis désolée...

Eileen: Sa ira...j'ai une nouvelle raison de me battre...

Esmeralda: Eiko...j'ai passé le message à Shinroi et Yuki.

Eileen: Merci.

Esmeralda: Mais j'ignore encore pourquoi tu m'as appeler...un soucis?

Eileen sourit malicieusement.

Eileen: Sais-tu en quel période de l'année nous entrons?

Esmeralda réfléchit jusqu'à avoir un visage horrifiée.

Esmeralda: Oh oui...mais pourquoi m'avoir appelée tu sais qu'il est incontrôlable...

Eileen: Je sais mais...disons que je me suis dit que je pourrais partager avec ma meilleure amie...

Esmeralda: Tu parles sérieusement!

Eileen: Disons que...depuis qu'il est ici...je me suis beaucoup rapproché de lui...et puis je ne suis pas la seule dans le même états.

Au Palais Zeleph à réuni certains Spriggans dans son bureau il était actuellement avec Ajeel; Jacob; Bloodman; Eir; Wahl; Invel; August; Neinhart; Brandish et Rakheid.

Rakheid: La Saison des amours?

Zeleph: Oui...c'est une période dans l'année durant laquelle les Dragons éprouvent un besoin de...se reproduire. Et nous avons actuellement sept Chasseur de Dragons dans le palais.

Ajeel: Sept?

Brandish: Bahamuth est partit tôt ce matin...j'ignore où elle est aller.

August: Donc les consignes de sécurité?

Zeleph: Hé bien...Brandish tu es la seule concerné les Dragons en rut se jetteront sur n'importe quel femme se présentant à eux.

Brandish: Sympa...donc je dois éviter tous les Dragons?

Zeleph: Hé bien...disons que tu devras seulement te méfier de Shade et Yuden...Natsu et Fang seront ensemble...et Acnologia sera déjà en compagnie. Quand à God Serena il a décidé d'aller dans un endroit spécialisé pour...calmer ses envies...

Brandish: Je veux pas en savoir plus...

Bloodman: Et quand à nous?

Zeleph: Eviter simplement de vous trouvez sur leurs chemins...ils peuvent se montrer très agressif si ils voient ce qui leurs semble être un obstacle.

Rakheid: Merci de nous prévenir en avance...je doute qu'on puisse retenir Yuden avec sa nouvelle apparence...mais sait-on qui sera avec lui?

Brandish réfléchit elle se rappelle alors de Dimaria et ses sœurs; qui sont dans la capital.

Brandish: J'ai une vague idée...mais sait-on combien de temps ça dure cette saison?

August: Environs une bonne semaine...

Ajeel: Une semaine à évité des Dragons en chaleur...sa vas être très compliqué.

* * *

 _Acnologia._

L'actuel Roi Dragon est dans les montagnes voulant à tout prix rester à l'écart de la ville; il savait que si il rencontrait son fils où Natsu une confrontation allait avoir lieu. Il voulait aussi s'éloigner légèrement d'Eileen ayant peur qu'elle ne ressente pas le même désire que lui; rien qu'en pensant à elle et ses courbes il sentit son érection arriver.

Acnologia: Oh aller...non...pas maintenant...je hais cette période!

Voix: Pourquoi?

La voix familière le fit sursauter il tourne légèrement sa tête, il vit Eileen souriante assise sur un rocher.

Acnologia: Eileen...

Eileen: Tu penses vraiment pouvoir échapper à mon flaire.

Acnologia: Tu sais que...

Eileen: Je sais et aurais-tu oublier que moi aussi j'en suis atteinte!

Acnologia observe Eileen son odeur ne fait que lui embrouiller l'esprit la Spriggan s'approche lentement.

Acnologia: Eileen je...

Eileen: Ama aurais voulu que tu...non elle a demandé à ce que tu ne restes pas à te morfondre sur ton sort!

Acnologia repense à Amaterasu puis à la promesse qu'il lui a fait; il s'assoit sur le rocher alors qu'une autre odeur attire son attention et il vit alors Esmeralda s'approcher.

Acnologia: Esmeralda...

Eileen: Allez me dit pas que tu n'en meurs pas d'envie...

Eileen se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètre du visage d'Acnologia qui sentit son parfum et son souffle; il sentit alors Esmeralda l'enlacé par derrière.

Acnologia: Vous savez qu'une fois que j'aurais commencé...je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter.

Eileen: Tu n'as pas intérêt...Shinroi m'as dit que tu avais bien tenue avec Ama...

Acnologia sursauta.

Acnologia: Shin...je vais le butter la prochaine fois que je le...

Eileen embrassa le Roi Dragon qui sentit alors les lèvres sucrée de sa camarade; son cœur battait à tout rompre il pose sa main sur son visage et partage ce baiser qui fit gémir le Désespoire Ecarlate. Une fois leurs lèvres séparée elle vit le visage rouge d'Acnologia qui la prit autour de la taille.

Eileen: Sa fait longtemps que je voulais savoir à quel point tu étais bien monté.

 **!Lemon!**

 **Esmeralda passa sa main dans le pantalon du Roi Dragon et saisit le membre du dure du Dragon qui poussa un grognement bestial; alors qu'Esmeralda commença à caresser le pénis en érection d'Acnologia.**

 **Esmeralda: On dirait qu'il aime bien ce que tu lui fais Eileen.**

 **Eileen sourit et baissa le pantalon d'Acnologia pour voir se dresser devant le membre du Roi Dragon gonflé par le désir.**

 **Eileen: Oh je vois comment tu as donner deux enfants à Ama.**

 **Acnologia sourit fièrement alors qu'Eileen commence à lécher le gland d'Acnologia qui grogne; Esmeralda en profite et embrasse Acnologia mais elle était dominé par le Dragon qui passe son bras autour de sa taille. L'ancienne Déesse portait une tenue composé d'un haut en cuir et d'une jupe très longue; Acnologia passa sa main dessous et commença à caresser l'intimité de son amie. Celle-ci gémit devant la sensation nouvelle qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis très longtemps.**

 **Acnologia: Sa vas Esme?**

 **Esmeralda: Oui...je...je n'avais plus l'habitude de...OH...**

 **Acnologia sourit et caresse son clitoris alors qu'Eileen sourit avant d'avaler le pénis d'Acnologia qui grogne en sentant la bouche de sa nouvelle amante. Il grogne et embrasse à nouveau Esmeralda il accélère ses mouvements la faisant jouir; il goutta alors le liquide de la femme haletant avant que son regard ne deviennent bestial.**

 **Esmeralda: Eileen.**

 **Eileen vit alors Acnologia qui l'observa puis la releva avant de l'embrasser farouchement et passa sa main sous la culotte d'Eileen caché derrière son morceau de tissus avec l'emblème d'Alvarez dessus.**

 **Eileen: Oh...oui...vas-y...fais moi jouir montre-moi ce que sait faire le Roi Dragon.**

 **Il enfonce ses doigts dans sa chatte la faisant hurler de plaisir alors qu'Esmeralda prit la place d'Eileen; Acnologia lèche le cou d'Eileen avant de la marquer au cou en la mordant.**

 **Eileen: Oui...fais-moi tienne...**

 **Acnologia descendit alors jusqu'entre ses seins et enleva son haut et sa cape puis son chapeau Eileen fut la seconde à se mettre entièrement nue; Acnologia grogna et sentit alors qu'il arrive à sa limite il saisit la tête d'Esmeralda et joui dans sa bouche alors qu'Eileen finit par jouir en poussant un hurlement alors qu'Acnologia goba l'un de ses seins et mordilla son téton.**

 **Eileen: OH...oui vas-y...**

 **Esmeralda avala le sperme du Dragon et se redresse Acnologia se focalisa sur elle et la mordit au cou pour la marquer elle sentit la brûlure dans son cou; mais ensuite elle vit Acnologia défaire son haut bientôt les trois sont nue les deux femmes allonge Acnologia au sol et commence à lécher son membre lubrifier Acnologia grogne en sentant les langues des deux femmes carresser son gland ses écailles sortent celle-ci sont de couleurs sombre il sent alors la pression grimper et éjacula une nouvelle fois aspergeant le visage des deux femmes.**

 **Esmeralda: Il en a de l'endurance...**

 **Eileen: Tu n'as encore rien vue.**

 **Elle se dirige vers Acnologia et présenta son intimité devant son visage alors qu'Esmeralda utilisa ses seins pour faire des mouvements lents qui fit grogner Acnologia. Celui-ci lécha l'intimité d'Eileen qui ne cessait pas de gémir alors que les mains d'Acnologia attrapa ses seins; elle sentait la langue de son amant lécher son clitoris elle gémit jusqu'à sentir un autre orgasme.**

 **Eileen: ACNOLOGIA! J'ARRIVE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Elle joui laissant Acnologia goûter à son jus alors qu'il joui entre les seins d'Esmeralda qui échange sa place avec la Reine des Dragons; après plusieurs minute elle joui comme Acnologia qui répand sa semence entre les seins d'Eileen. Les deux femmes décident alors d'emprisonner le pénis du Dragon entre leurs chatte Acnologia observe les deux femme se regardant le désire dans leurs regards.**

 **Esmeralda: Merci de partager...**

 **Eileen: De rien...**

 **Elles commencent à se frotter à Acnologia grognant il masse les poitrines de ses compagnes; celle-ci était perdue dans un océan de plaisir le contacte si rapproché les font jouir avec Acnologia qui répand à nouveau son sperme sur le ventre et les seins des deux femmes qui lèche le sperme sur le corps de l'autre. Acnologia les vit partager un baiser lui donnant une nouvelle érection; Eileen rit en le voyant.**

 **Eileen: On va passer au meilleure moment...à commencer par toi Esmeralda.**

 **Esmeralda: QUOI?**

 **Ses jambes sont saisit par Acnologia qui s'approche de son intimité elle vit Acnologia sur le point de la pénétrer et sentit une chaleur au niveau de son bas-ventre.**

 **Esmeralda: Eileen!**

 **Eileen: Allez je suis là...**

 **Elle saisit les bras d'Esmeralda alors que le Roi Dragon pénétra la Déesse qui gémit fortement; elle sentit le long membre du Dragon en elle. Elle gémit en sentant les aller-retours bestiaux d'Acnologia grognant qui goba l'un de ses seins.**

 **Eileen: Alors?**

 **Esmeralda: OH IL EST SI LONG! OH MON DIEU...JE...JE N'AVAIS JAMAIS RESSENTIT CA!**

 **Eileen sourit alors qu'Acnologia accéléra ses mouvements; Esmeralda avait la tête qui tournait à cause de la sensation agréable qu'elle ressentit à chaque mouvement dans son utérus. Le membre d'Acnologia était serré en elle; celui-ci la redressa pour qu'elle soit assis sur lui elle en profite pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle sentit alors l'orgasme arriver tout comme celui de Roi Dragon qui grogna de plus en plus.**

 **Esmeralda: ACNO JE VAIS JOUIR!**

 **Acnologia: Moi aussi...**

 **Esmeralda: EN MOI ENVOIE TOUT EN MOI! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Acnologia: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Elle sentit le flots de sperme la remplissant Eileen vit alors du sperme ressortir à cause du flux trop important; Esmeralda avait la tête qui tournait et haletait sa vision se brouilla à cause du plaisir qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Eileen eu un sourire sournois.**

 **Eileen: Approche...c'est à mon tour maintenant...**

 **Acnologia se positionne et pénètre alors Eileen qui pousse un gémissement, elle sent le membre d'Acnologia qui glisse dans son utérus elle pousse des cris de plaisir en sentant son membre glisser en elle.**

 **Eileen: OH! OH ACNO...ACNO! OUI! Continue!**

 **Il accélère les mouvements Eileen était au paradis elle embrasse Acnologia qui partage ce baiser. Ils sentent la fin arriver alors qu'Eileen eu plusieurs orgasme à la suite.**

 **Eileen: OH ACNO...JE VAIS JOUIR!**

 **Acnologia: MOI AUSSI!**

 **Eileen: EN MOI...VAS-Y!**

 **Il éjacule en elle alors qu'elle joui avec lui leurs cris de plaisir résonne dans l'air alors qu'Acnologia finit par se mettre assis et qu'Eileen ne se retire. Elle vit son membre durcir à nouveau elle éclate de rire.**

 **Eileen: Tu es prêts pour un autre round? Esmeralda?**

 **Esmeralda: Toujours...**

 **Acnologia: On va faire ça jusqu'à ce soir...**

 **Eileen: Jusqu'à demain serait mieux.**

 **Acnologia: Vous tiendrez le coup?**

 **Eileen: Oh que oui...allez mon dragon!**

* * *

 _Natsu._

Natsu de son côté passa sa journée dans ses appartements agitées être loin de Lucy à ce moment était dure; il l'aimait mais ses instincts bestiaux l'appelait vers Fang. La Chasseuse de Dragon était arrivé dans sa vie que très récemment mais ses instincts les plus primitifs le poussait à faire d'elle siens.

Natsu: Merde...

Il se lève son corps tremblait et il sentit déjà son érection rien qu'en sentant l'odeur de Fang. Il se rappelle alors de la conversation avec Yuden; Fang lui a appris qu'Ignir est un Roi Dragon donc lui aussi pouvait théoriquement avoir plusieurs compagne. La porte s'ouvrit il vit Fang transpirante ses vêtements léger coller à sa peau lui fit tourner la tête.

Fang: Natsu-san...

Natsu: Fang...

Elle s'approche et colle son corps au siens.

Natsu: Fang...je...je

Fang: Natsu-san...je...j'ai envie...de m'accoupler...avec toi...

Natsu fut surpris alors que les mains de la dragonne glisse sur son torse excité il saisit Fang par les jambes et grogne dans son oreille.

Natsu: Moi aussi...

Il embrasse alors à vive allure Fang qui partage ce baiser leurs langues s'affrontent dans la bouche de la jeune femme alors que ses ailes et sa queue de dragon se dévoile il eu un sourire plein de malice. Fang sourit.

Fang: Fang se sentir bien avec Natsu-san...

Natsu: Et moi...me sentir bien avec toi.

 **Attention Lemon.**

 **Natsu plaqua Fang sur son lit les deux s'embrassant langoureusement mais END glissa sa langue sur le cou de Fang lui arrachant des gémissements; il caresse alors sa chatte humide excité par l'odeur et les gémissement de sa dragonne.**

 **Fang: Natsu-san...**

 **Il glisse sa main sous le haut humide qu'il enlève d'une traite il gobe son seins droit alors que Fang et masse sa chatte humide Fang poussait des gémissement qui pouvait être entendue dans tous le palais.**

 **Natsu: Fang...**

 **Fang: Natsu-san...**

 **Elle toucha avec la pointe de ses pieds le membre durcit de son amant; elle rougit mais emporter par son désir elle continua son massage arrachant des gémissements au Chasseur de Dragon qui ne put s'en empêcher. Sa queue s'enroula autour du corps de Fang qui sentit alors une vague de plaisir l'envahir.**

 **Fang: HAAAAAA! NATSU-SAN...**

 **Natsu grogna et décida alors d'écarter les jambes de Fang et commencer à lécher la chatte humide de sa partenaire qui gémit à chaque coup de langue en même temps que la queue de dragon de son amants caressait son corps mis à nue. Elle gémit jusqu'à jouir dans la bouche de Natsu qui sourit; il enleva alors son pantalon et son boxer pour laisser apparaître sous les yeux écarquillé de Fang son pénis déjà gonflée.**

 **Fang: Natsu-san...**

 **Natsu guida son membre jusqu'à la bouche de Fang qui lécha le gland de son amants qui pousse un grognement bestial avant de le gober et commencer sa fellation. Natsu grogna à mouvement de sa dragonne.**

 **Natsu: Ah Fang...**

 **Il caressa à nouveau la chatte de sa compagne qui gémissait après plusieurs minute Natsu sentit sa limite arriver.**

 **Natsu: Fang...je vais jouir!**

 **Fang embrassa alors Natsu qui éjacula sur le corps de la jeune Chasseuse de Dragon; celle-ci intensifia le baiser alors que Natsu se positionne avant d'observer Fang rougissante.**

 **Natsu: Tu es prêtes?**

 **Fang: Oui...**

 **Elle sentit alors Natsu la pénétrer celui-ci entendit le cri de Fang avant d'arriver à son hymen qu'il brisa lui arrachant un petit cri; il patiente un moment puis Fang entoure la taille de son amants avec ses jambes.**

 **Fang: Natsu-san...**

 **Natsu: Fang.**

 **Il accélère ses mouvements de va-et-viens les gémissements de Fang remplie la pièce tous comme les grognements bestiaux de Natsu; celui-ci se retire de sa compagne qu'il releva pour la mettre en levrette. Il la pénètre à nouveau alors que sa queue de dragon s'enroule autour de son ventre. Ses mouvements était rapide et féroce Fang gémissait si fort que dans le bureau de Zeleph celui-ci rougissait comme une pivoine se rappelant de lorsqu'il l'a fait avec Mavis. Les cri résonne dans le palais pendant plusieurs minute avant que Natsu ne sentent arriver la fin.**

 **Natsu: Fang! Je vais...je vais...**

 **Fang: EN MOI NATSU-SAN!**

 **Natsu poussa un dernier grognement avant de jouir dans l'utérus de Fang qui gémit en sentant la semence du Dragon en elle; elle sourit et se cajole contre Natsu haletant.**

 **"Fin du Lemon"**

Natsu était allongé sur le lit épuisé il observe Fang reprenant ses esprits; elle rougissait et observe Natsu.

Fang: Natsu-san? Je suis ton autre femelle?

Natsu sourit et embrasse le cou de la jeune dragonne sentit ensuite le Dragon lui mordre le cou elle gémit une nouvelle fois; puis elle sentit la brûlure à son cou où se trouve maintenant la marque d'une flamme.

Natsu: Comprend que Luce reste...

Fang: Je sais...mais si Lucy aimer Natsu! Alors moi bien aimer Lucy!

Natsu sourit et laisse la dragonne se blottir contre lui.

Natu: Au fait où est Shade?

Fang: Shade vouloir parler à Juliet et Heine! Elles avoir odeurs différentes de ceux des humains.

Natsu: Oh...OK.

Ils finissent par s'endormir paisiblement satisfait de c'être liée l'un à l'autre.

* * *

 _"Yuden"_

Dimaria et ses sœurs sont à l'entrée d'un village.

Dimaria: Selon August il a prit une annonce urgente de niveau S.

Milla: Il est dingue seul les haut-gradée sont autorisé à en prendre une.

Elie: Milla tu parles du copain de Dimaria qui a lutter contre des Nazgûls et le Dieu de l'Obscurité; en plus d'avoir tué un Dieu en un seul coup.

Milla: Ah oui quand même...mais je me demande combien de femme il peut avoir pour lui?

Dimaria surprise se tourne vers sa sœur.

Dimaria: Dis donc sœurette je te signal que je suis celle qui le connais le plus!

Milla: Oh allez soit sympa Dim...tu sais que...

Elie: Chut!

Les filles se trouvant au centre observent les alentours pour ne voir aucune âme qui vive.

Milla: J'ai un très mauvais présen...

Soudain toutes les trois ont un collier autour de leurs cou; Dimaria le saisit mais fut alors immobilisé au sol et vit devant elle un groupe d'individus principalement des hommes riant. L'un d'eux avec un crâne chauve et un regards sadique.

Dimaria: Sadim!

Sadim: Hello Dim! Sa faisait longtemps!

Mila: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici! Où sont les villageois?

Sadim: Je les ait déporter dans ma contrée..ils vont me servir comme esclaves...tout comme vous trois.

Elia: Va en Enfer! Si tu touches à Dimaria où nous on te traqueras!

Sadim: Ah ouais et qui ça? Votre armée est trop peut nombreuses et vous vous reposez sur mes Soldats que je tiens d'une main de fer; avec mes fidèles généraux que vous connaissez déjà. Kardin!

Ses Généraux les quatre homme à ses côtés ont tous une armure de couleurs différents le dénommée Kardin avait une armure entièrement fait d'argent tenant dans ses mains deux rapières d'où s'écoule un liquide grisâtre son casque en argent représentant un cerf.

Sadim: Goorth!

Goorth possédait une armure très imposante en bronze possédant des flammes verte dans des blason en forme de tête de lion; son casque était celui d'un tête de lion. Il possédait un énorme boulet maintenue par une chaîne hérissé de pique.

Sadim: Vulture.

Vulture possédait une armure semblant être fait de jade il était armée d'un arc et d'un carquois de flèche verte; il portait un homme représentant une sorte d'aigle.

Sadim: Et Ravion.

Celui-ci était le deuxième plus grand mais moins imposante que Goorth il possédait une armure semblant fait d'un métal reflétant la surface de l'eau et munie de deux cimeterres dont la lame était bleu. Son casque représentait un hippocampe.

Sadim: Avec ces trois là je suis plus fort que vos pitoyable Spriggan!

Dimaria: Sale...ordure!

Elie: Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Vulture: Disons que le prince en a marre d'attendre le jour de la compétition et qu'il a toutes les qualités pour être ton mari.

Goorth: Et qu'une compétition serait stupide pour vous avoir!

Sadim: Surtout que...c'est plus amusant de te prendre par la force...

Il s'approche de son oreille et lèche son lobe lui donnant des frissons dans tous son corps; les deux sœurs de Dimaria tente de l'attaquer mais son plaquer au sol par une substance argenté qui bloquent leurs jambes.

Elie: Que...

Elles virent la substance se glisse jusqu'à Dimaria l'immobilisant les bras en l'air alors que la substance se glisse sous son soutien-gorge; elle eu un frisson déplaisant le long de sa colonne.

Elie: MARI!

Elle sent elle aussi la substance se glisser sous ses vêtements, des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux alors que Sadim se lèche les lèvres.

Sadim: Et que je suis aussi impatient de consommer notre union.

Il s'approche lentement et touche la poitrine de Dimaria se sentent humiliée alors que la main baladeuse de Sadim glisse sur son ventre; des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux comme à ses sœurs.

Milla: Marie...

Soudain une voix forte et bestial s'élève derrière Sadim.

Voix: Retire tes sales pattes d'elles!

Ils se retournent et virent alors une forme que Dimaria et ses sœurs reconnaissent Yuden se tenant face au groupes; Dimaria eu le cœur qui bat en voyant le nouveau Roi Dragon le regard remplie de haine.

Dimaria: YUDEN!

Sadim: T'es qui toi?

Yuden: Le mec à pas énerver...tu vas la relâcher...elle et ses sœurs...ainsi que les prisonniers que tu as fais!

Sadim: Ah et pourquoi je ferais ça?!

Yuden grogne contre Sadim alors qu'Elie et Milla sont prises au piège comme Dimaria.

Sadim: Voilà ce que je propose...

Il sort alors un dispositif semblable à une caméra il la lance dans les airs projetant une onde bleuté dans les cieux; toutes la lacrima d'Alvarez diffuse l'image de Sadim. Dans le bureau de Zeleph celui-ci se redresse choqué.

Zeleph: Yuden! Dimaria!

Dans la bibliothèque Makarof et Gildarts virent sur une lacrima le Dragon.

Makarof: Nous devons le rejoindre!

Voix: Inutile.

Ils virent August entrer dans la pièce.

August: Nous arriverions dans tous les cas trop tard...et puis c'est le moment de voir à quel point il a progressé face à des mages ayant une force équivalente au Spriggans.

Gildarts: COMMENT! Mais Yuden...

August: S'en sortira...

Dans un autre coin d'Alvarez dans une grande demeure une femme les cheveux légèrement long de couleur blond dans la trentaine; se trouvait aux côtés d'un homme imposant le corps recouvert de tatouage la chevelure rousse. Ils portaient tous les deux un brassard la femme portait un gantelet en platine avec un diamants indigo. L'homme en avait un de métal noir avec une pierre rouge et brûlante; une femme avec un même genre de brassard arrive.

Femme: Dame Rona! Seigneur Romus! Regarder!

Elle tend la lacrima aux deux individus la femme fut horrifiée en voyant la scène.

Rona: NON! Dimaria; les filles!

Romus: Laisse!

Rona se tourne vers Romus les bras croisé le regard sévère.

Romus: Elles ce sont mise dans cette situation alors elles doivent en assumer les conséquences! Nos lois sont claire...et Sadim est un bon partit pour elle!

Rona: Tu n'as!

Femme: Regarder madame...ce jeune homme...les rumeurs parlent de lui comme le tueur de Dieu!

Rona observe Yuden intrigué alors que le Chasseur de Dragon vit l'appareil.

Dimaria: Il...il transmet à tous le royaume...

Sadim: Voilà ce que je propose...toi contre nous tous...si tu gagnes...je les relâches en plus des habitants de mon royaume...l'armée sera alors aux ordres total de Zeleph...mais si je gagne...tu seras mon esclave et Zeleph sera obligé de me céder sa place!

Zeleph est choqué comme les spectateurs.

Makarof: Il ne va pas accepter!

Yuden: J'accepte!

Ils sont surpris de la décision de Yuden alors que Brandish entre dans le bureau de Zeleph avec les autres Spriggan.

Invel: Empereur!

Zeleph était souriant.

Zeleph: Sa ira Invel...je sais déjà quel sera l'issue du combat...

Wahl: Désolée de vous manquez de respect mais ces quatre là...même moi j'ose pas les affronter en même temps.

Ajeel: Ce sont les monstres de l'Ouest! Ceux-là représente un danger à affronter seul...

Eir: On doit aider Yuden!

Zeleph: Croyez-moi...si je sais une chose chez Yuden c'est qu'il ne faut jamais s'en prendre aux êtres qui lui sont chère...et ses instincts ont choisis Dimaria...et ses deux sœurs.

Wahl: Pardon?

Sur place Sadim sourit alors que les deux sœurs de Dimaria sont horrifiée.

Elie: Yuden!

Malli: Non fait pas ça ils vont te massacrer...

Dimaria: Sa ira...je sais qu'il peut le faire...

Rona et Romus observent la scène.

Romus: Un avorton! Il n'a aucune chance contre ces quatre là...un seul suffirait à le mettre au sol alors quatre.

Rona sourit en voyant l'air du Chasseur de Dragon; il avait un côté bestial qui la marqua au fond d'elle mais le garda aux yeux de son époux. Sur place Yuden se craque le cou prêts à se battre; alors que Vulture observe Sadim souriant.

 _Sadim: Personne sur cette Terre peut rivaliser avec la vitesse de Vulture!_

 _"OST Skillet-Resistance"_

Alors que tout semblait calme Vulture attrape rapidement ses flèche et les décochent à toutes vitesse sur Yuden; celui-ci se projette à une vitesse démesuré sur Vulture; celui-ci ne s'y attendant pas se prit un coup de coude dans le cide fissurant son armure et lui coupant le souffle. Les spectateurs sont surpris de voir la scène comme Sadim.

Sadim: Qu...

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer ils virent Yuden entouré de flamme sa queue de dragon sort comme ses ailes; ses écailles et ses cornes il observe alors Vulture qui est terrifiée en voyant les yeux ambre du Chasseur de Dragon.

Yuden: Si tu penses que t'es le plus rapide tu te trompes!

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer Yuden charge son poings de flamme bleuté et de foudre.

Yuden: PILIER FOUDROYANT DU DIEU DRAGON INFERNAL!

Vulture est projeté dans les airs son armure fissuré de partout le choc provoque une intense douleur dans le corps de Vulture. Celui-ci vit alors Yuden juste en face de lui c'étant élevé dans les airs avec ses ailes. Il joint ses deux mains et frappe dans l'estomac de Vulture éclatant son armure et le ramenant au sol où il le percute violemment; tous ses os se brisèrent à l'impacte alors que son corps et son armure détruite siégeait au sol sous les yeux médusée de la majorité des habitants d'Alvarez.

Sadim: Impossible...

Femme: Dame Rona...vous avez vue!

Rona: J'ai vue...une telle rapidité...

Romus observait la scène surpris lui-aussi alors que Yuden atterrit et observe les trois autres généraux légèrement surpris de la démonstration de force. Kardin s'approche ses rapières en mains.

Kardin: Je m'en charge!

Il attaque Yuden qui bloque ses deux lames mais un flots de liquide argenté touche Yuden et commence à le recouvrir.

Kardin: Je vais t'étouffer avec...

Soudain il vit sa matière visqueuse être totalement calciné par Yuden qui l'observe furieux alors que l'armure du Général commence à se tordre sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Kardin: Impossible...

Yuden: Un salaud comme toi me dégoûte.

Il détruit les deux rapières d'un mouvement de bras avant de rassembler les flammes dans son poing.

Yuden: POING DESTRUCTEUR DU DIEU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe de pleins fouet le mage qui est prit dans une gigantesque explosion de feu qui parcourt plusieurs mètres; quand celle-ci s'estompe les témoins virent Kardin au sol le corps atrocement brûlé au point qu'il est impossible de savoir à quoi il ressemble. Sadim est horrifiée en voyant le second de son groupe mis au tapis alors que le liquide argenté s'estompe; Goorth s'avance son boulet tournoyant et s'entourant de flamme verte.

Goorth: Je vais t'écraser! Je suis plus costaud que n'importe qui!

Il projette son boulet sur le Chasseur de Dragon qui le stoppa avec l'aide d'un seul bras; il fut surpris comme Sadim qui vit alors le boulet fondre sous les yeux du mage et des témoins qui virent ses flammes former une sorte de phœnix.

Zeleph: Ces flammes...

Makarof: Je les reconnais...

Gildarts: Phoenix...mais...

Les flammes rouge se mêle au bleu donnant une couleur violette; il fonce alors sur Goorth le poing entourée de ses flammes.

Yuden: POING EXPLOSIF INFERNAL DU DRAGON PHOENIX!

Son attaque frappe de pleins fouet Goorth qui vit son armure être réduit en miette par la force de l'attaque et être projeter au sol; a ce stade Sadim et le dernier tremblait de peur alors que Dimaria souriait comme ses sœurs en larme et surtout à chaque actions elle sentait une sensation de désir grimper en elle.

Sadim: Impossible...

August souriait alors que les Spriggans sont choqué de voir l'exploit; dans ses quartiers Natsu avec Fang blottit contre lui et Happy sur le lit observe la scène.

Happy: Whoua!

Natsu: Vas-y frangin!

Le dernier Ravion se jette sur Yuden ses deux épées furent bloque par ses mains désormais comme ceux des Dragons; d'une légère pression il brisa les lames choquant Ravion tremblant de peur. Yuden donna alors une coup de poings dans le bide de Ravion brisant le plastron de son armure et l'assommant sur le coup.

Sadim: C'est pas vrai! Mais t'es pas humain!

Yuden: Non...je suis le Roi Dragon Solaire! Et toi tu te trouves sur mon chemin!

Sadim déploie alors des sortes de fils invisible qui transperce la peau de Yuden.

Sadim: DANSE DU MARIONETTISTE! ALLEZ T'ES A...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il vit Yuden face à lui entouré de flamme le poings serré et entourée de magie.

Yuden: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Son attaque frappe plein fouet Sadim mais l'explosion et beaucoup plus importante que lors des précédentes utilisation de l'attaque; le village (où ce qu'il en reste) fut intégralement rasé par la déflagration de l'attaque et Sadim fut projeter au loin disparaissant à l'horizon clôturant l'affrontement unilatéral.

 _"Fin OST"_

Les témoins de l'affrontement sont tous choqué de voir la fin Yuden venait de terrasser ces puissants adversaire en un temps records et sans subir le moindre dommage; il s'avance alors vers les filles qui virent le Dragon se mettre à genoux Dimaria vit les yeux de Yuden ayant retrouvé son calme mais surtout remplie d'un désir qu'elle reconnut.

Dimaria: Yuden...

Elle le vit poser sa main sur le collier anti-magique autour de son cou qu'il utilise sa magie pour le faire fondre et libérer Dimaria; il se tourner vers ses soeurs et fit pareil les deux filles prennent le Chasseur de Dragon dans leurs bras.

Milla: Merci...

Elie: Tu nous a sauvé...

Yuden: Je ne laisserais personne...s'en prendre à mes proches...

Dimaria sourit et rejoins l'étreinte Rona sourit devant la scène alors que Romus serra les poings.

Romus: Le sale...insolent il n'oserait pas...

Rona: Je crois que si...c'est la Saison des amours...et il semble que nos filles...lui est tapé dans l'œil.

Yuden se tourne vers le dispositif de Sadim et le fit exploser les trois femme l'observent alors et sourirent.

Elie: Je crois qu'on va pouvoir profiter toutes les trois de ton petit-amie Marie...

Dimaria sourit alors qu'elle embrassa Yuden sentit la langue de Dimaria entrer dans sa bouche il répondit au baiser en la serrant contre lui; Dimaria enroule ses bras autour du cou de son amants alors qu'Elie et Milla observe les vaincus.

Milla: On devrait éviter de le faire ici...

Dimaria observe sa soeur et eu un sourire espiègle.

Dimaria: Il y a bien cette étang pas très loin...avec une cascade.

Milla se colle contre le Chasseur de Dragon déjà excité.

Milla: Moi sa me vas...

Elie: Pareil...

Elles conduisent donc Yuden au lieu décrit et il vit en effet la cascade d'eau claire et l'étang d'eau; il vit alors les trois femmes retirer leurs vêtements les laissant toutes les trois nues. Yuden écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elles eurent le même sourire sur le visage.

Dimaria: Approche mon dragon...

Elie: Bien réclamer...ta récompense...

 **"Lemon"**

 **Yuden entra dans l'eau qui dévient chaude autour de lui Dimaria fut la première à s'avancer et embrassa son amants qui laissa la femme parcourir ses pectoraux en parcourant la bouche de son amant avec sa langue. Elie s'approche avec Milla les deux décident alors de retirer le caleçon de Yuden et libérer son membre en érection qui fit rougir Dimaria.**

 **Dimaria: Hé bien...**

 **Milla: Je comprend maintenant pourquoi on l'appelle le Roi Dragon...**

 **Elie: Tu es une chanceuse Marie...**

 **Dimaria: NOUS sommes chanceuse...**

 **Elles rougirent avant de commence à lécher le pénis dure de Yuden qui gémit et grogna; il parcourt le cou de Dimaria qui pose sa sur sa joue et l'observe.**

 **Dimaria: Heu...Yuden...j'aimerais que...que tu ne me marques pas pour l'instant...tous comme mes sœurs...**

 **Yuden observe dans les yeux de Dimaria de la peur; il n'insiste par et embrasse sa compagne.**

 **Yuden: Pas de soucis...**

 **Il utilise sa queue de dragon pour l'entourer autour de la taille de Dimaria et parcourir son corps; il massa alors sa poitrine droite lui arrachant des gémissements alors que les deux sœurs continuent de lécher le membre en érection de Yuden tout en le partageant à tour de rôle. Celui-ci sentit son premier orgasme il grogna avant d'éjaculer sur le visage des deux femmes qui sourirent.**

 **Elie: Déjà?**

 **Milla: Allons Elie tu oublies que les dragons ont une grande endurance...et que c'est à Marie de profiter de son nectar...**

 **Dimaria sourit à prit la place de ses sœurs et gobe entièrement le membre de Yuden qui grogna; alors qu'il embrasse Elie et entoure Milla de sa queue de dragon elle lécha le bouts de la queue du Chasseur de Dragon qui la laissa la mettre en bouche tout en sentant celle-ci glisse le le long de son corps. Elie caresse les pectoraux du Chasseur de Dragon qui grogna caressa la chatte humide de la femme alors que la queue de Dragon de Yuden se frotte contre celle d'Elie les deux femmes poussent de léger gémissement.**

 **Elie: Oh...oui...**

 **Milla: Oui...oh...**

 **Dimaria eu un léger sourire en observant ses sœurs et son amant; elle accéléra ses mouvements comme Yuden celui-ci joui dans la bouche de Dimaria en grognant. La Déesse du Temps avala le sperme chaud de son amant; alors que ses sœurs jouissent laissant le Dragon goûter leurs nectars.**

 **Milla: Oh...je...je...**

 **Yuden prit Dimaria et se dirige vers le bord et la mais assise dessus de façon à ce qu'il est une vue sur l'intimité de la jeune femme rougissante.**

 **Dimaria: Alors la vue te plaît...**

 **Yuden: Tout me plaît chez vous...**

 **Les trois femmes rougirent Elie et Milla s'assoient à côté de leurs sœurs. Yuden commence alors à lécher le clitoris de son amante qui gémit; ses soeurs aide la jeune femme en se collant contre elle.**

 **Dimaria: Elie...Milla...**

 **Milla: Allez on l'a déjà faite je te rappelle...**

 **Elie: Et puis on va pas rester toutes les deux comme ça on...**

 **Soudain la queue de Dragon de Yuden se frotte contre la chatte d'Elie qui fut surpris et prit d'un frisson de plaisir; elle poussa des gémissements haletant alors que Milla sentit la main de Yuden caresser son clitoris.**

 **Milla: AH!**

 **Elie: OH OUI!**

 **Dimaria: Yuden...tu...continues...**

 **Yuden continue sa manoeuvre jusqu'à ce que les trois femmes eurent un orgasme permettant à Yuden de goûter à leurs nectars; les trois femmes le corps tremblant de désirs laissèrent la chaleurs de l'eau les envahir puis la fraîcheur de l'air. Le moment était venue pour Yuden celui-ci se positionne devant la chatte de Dimaria qui à ses bras autour de son cou.**

 **Dimaria: Yuden...**

 **Yuden: J'irais doucement...mais après je pourrais plus m'arrêter...**

 **Dimaria sourit mesquinement.**

 **Dimaria: Y'a intérêt...**

 **Yuden insère profondément son membre en Dimaria qui gémit et sentit Yuden atteindre sa barrière signifiant qu'elle était encore vierge.**

 **Dimaria: Yuden...vas-y...**

 **D'un mouvement rapide il perçât la barrière Dimaria poussa un cri; des larmes tombent mais Yuden les essuie et patiente Dimaria l'embrasse et enroule ses jambes à la taille de Yuden.**

 **Dimaria: Vas-y.**

 **Il commence ses mouvements lents d'abord puis il commence à accélérer comme les gémissements de Dimaria qui sentit les coups de reins de son amant.**

 **Yuden: Dimaria...tu es tellement serré...**

 **Dimaria: Oh Yuden...surtout t'arrête pas! Vas-y! Accélère!**

 **Yuden accélère ses mouvements qui devinrent plus sauvage et rapide; Elie et Milla sourient devant la scène incapable de détacher les yeux de leurs sœurs ne faisant qu'un avec le Dragon. Yuden allonge Dimaria sur le sol et continue ses mouvements rapide; Elie et Milla sont de chaque côtés de Dimaria gémissante.**

 **Dimaria: OH OH! OUI!**

 **Elie: Alors sœurette?**

 **Milla: Il est comment?**

 **Dimaria: Merveilleux!**

 **Après plusieurs minute Yuden sentit sa limite comme celle de Dimaria.**

 **Yuden: Oh Dimaria...**

 **Dimaria: Je vais jouir...Yuden...je veux que ce soit sur moi...**

 **Yuden: D'accord...**

 **Il se retira et recouvre le corps de son amante de son sperme; celle-ci haletante observe Elie souriante qui s'approche et prit sa place. Elle gémissait à chaque aller-retour tandis que son amant s'occupait de ses sœurs Dimaria sourit se disant qu'elle a trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Elle entend alors Yuden grogner puis éjaculer sur le corps de sa soeur; Milla prit la place d'Elie leurs ébats se poursuivirent durant plusieurs heures. Jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé ils soient tous adosse au rebord du lac profitant du ciel étoile; l'eau chaude les berçait Dimaria blottit avec Elie et Milla dans les bras de son amants observe les étoiles.**

 **"Fin Lemon"**

Yuden restait adossé au rebord du lac songeur; il observe Dimaria.

Yuden: Dimaria...

Dimaria: Oui?

Yuden: Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulut que je te marque?

Dimaria savait qu'elle allait devoir lui en parler.

Dimaria: Disons que...pour t'avouer la vérité...c'est à cause d'un code que suit mon clan depuis plusieurs années et nous étouffe...

Yuden fut surpris.

Yuden: Un clan?

Elie: Oui...notre clan est un clan fondateur d'Alvarez...nos parents dirigent le clans depuis plus de 20 ans. Notre père dirige intégralement le clan Yesta depuis 20 ans...d'une poigne de fer...

Yuden: Comment ça?

Milla: C'est simple dans notre clan tous les membres ont des pouvoirs divins...si jamais il y a quelqu'un aux pouvoirs différents...où origines différentes il est immédiatement banni.

Yuden grogna devant ces paroles sa mère à elle aussi était banni des cieux par les siens qui ne l'ont pas aider dans son combat à quelques exceptions.

Dimaria: Sadim...devait faire partit des prétendants...

Yuden: Des prétendants!

Yuden est choqué il observe Dimaria gênée mais aussi effrayer; il fut surpris.

Dimaria: Oui...pour la compétition...qui va avoir lieu...pour le droit de m'épouser...

Yuden est horrifiée Dimaria aller être forcé à se marier; son coeur se serre mais en voyant la détresse de Dimaria et de ses soeurs il les serrat toutes contre lui.

Yuden: Cette compétition est ouvert à tous?

Dimaria est surprise.

Dimaria: Oui...mais je...je ne pensais pas que...

Yuden pose sa main sur le visage de Dimaria souriant.

Yuden: Je ne laisserais personne d'autres t'enlever à moi...je t'ai choisi...toi...et tes soeurs...vous êtes mes femelles...

Les trois femmes en larment se cajolent contre Yuden qui embrasse Dimaria puis les autres; avant de s'endormir Dimaria murmura à Yuden.

Dimaria: Je t'aime...

Yuden: Moi aussi...

* * *

 **Voilà fin du chapitre dans le suivant la tranquillité apparente des héros est troublée par un nouveau Dieu de la Guerre qui défie Yuden et Asura en combat ; tandis que Natsu et les autres essuie un assaut de Darkness. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Augus".**

 **Merci de continuer de lire ma fic et merci à Breizhdragon pour sa review sa fait toujours plaisir d'en voir une.**


	220. Chapitre 220: Augus

**L'arc des Dieu Yakuma se poursuit après la saison des amours chez les Dragons; Yuden et Natsu vont être confronté à un nouveau Dieu de la Guerre alors qu'August et Natsu s'allie avec Fang; Yasha et Shade pour stopper un généraux de Darkness entrant en scène tandis que d'autres amies d'Ama arrivent à Alvarez dans l'espoir d'y trouver du réconfort.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 220: Augus.**

A Asgard Darkness patienter sur son trône les yeux clôt réfléchissant ses ennemies ne cessait de gagner en force et cela risquerait de lui causer des ennuis; une voix le tira de sa réflexion il s'agissait d'une dispute entre Augus et un des Dieux de la Guerre armée d'une lance d'une grande barbe blanche et d'habits verts. C'était Guan Yu l'un des Dieu de la Guerre du Yakuma qui hurlait contre Augus.

Guan Yu: N'y pense même pas nous devons nous économisez pour frapper lors de l'assaut!

Augus: Lâche-moi je vais défiez ce petit! Il a la rage du combat et tous ce qu'il faut!

Guan Yu: Tu ne respectes donc pas notre hiérarchie! Nous sommes supposé régner sur Asgard!

Darkness observe Guan Yu depuis qu'il était libre il le trouvait ennuyeux; les rares fois où il l'a vue se battre il se faisait dominer par les autres.

Augus: Toi régner! Tu te fais dominer par tous le monde! Tous le monde dit que Wyzen était le plus faible mais pour moi tu es bien plus faible.

Guan Yu: Sale!

Il s'arrête lorsqu'il vit son corps commencer à s'effacer.

Guan Yu: Que...

Il vit Darkness un sourire sur son visage ses yeux brillant.

Darkness: Tu m'ennuis...

Son œil frontale s'ouvre faisant exploser Guan yu en particule lumineuse; Augus avait les bras croisé légèrement terrifier d'avoir vue la scène sous ses yeux.

Darkness: Quand à toi Augus fait comme tu le sens...mais si tu échoues...il sera inutile de revenir.

Augus: Comme vous voudrez...

Il s'en va alors à travers un portail alors que Darkness sourit en le voyant partir.

Darkness: Carnage!

Carnage apparut dans un tourbillon de lueur verte des corbeaux spectraux se pose sur l'épaule du Général de Darkness.

Darkness: Je veux que tu ailles sur place...avec un allié qui va mettre en place la suite de mon plan.

Carnage: Oui mon Dieu...

Il disparut dans une nuée de corbeaux qui franchit un portail semblable à celui d'Augus; alors que Darkness tends sa main vers un lac de sang et y vit émerger une sphère de sang où se dessine une forme humanoïde.

Darkness: Abraxas...un allié va arriver pendant qu'Augus fera diversion...tu vas t'atteler à préparer le terrain!

Une voix se dégage alors de la sphère de sang.

Abraxas: Oui mon Dieu...

Le sang coule dans la marre alors que Darkness sourit et s'adosse à son trône; dans un canyon a des kilomètre de Vistarion; Carnage finit par débarquer il scrute les alentours et vit une forme massive observer l'horizon.

Carnage: Tu es Abraxas...

Abraxas: Autrefois cet endroit se nommait Minas Morgul...la Tour de la Sorcellerie...les habitants du monde et des autres Univers craignait cet endroit qui autrefois abriter notre Dieu. Aujourd'hui je peut encore sentir l'énergie maléfique...

Il se retourne offrant une vue sur le général de Darkness il ressemblait à un elfe mais son corps à subit d'importante mutation à cause de la corruption; ses cheveux avait disparut pour laisser place à une couche de corruption. Ses yeux identique à ceux de la Main Noire et des autres capitaines; son armure semblant fait d'os et de Corruption son sceptre en acier noir avait une sorte d'énergie corruptrice au bouts qui ne cessait de se désassembler et s'assembler. Ses bras était recouvert de corruption et était presque identique à ceux de Darkness sauf que des pics en corruption s'en dégage.

Abraxas: Et oui je suis Abraxas...que l'on surnomme le Roi Démon.

Carnage: Le Roi Démon...les Démons ont un Roi?

Abraxas: Bien entendue...je suis devenue le Roi Démon au termes de très longues années au service de notre Dieu...j'ai massacré la majorités de ses ennemies et des clans qui lui ont causé du tord...

Carnage: J'imagine que tu connais les enjeux de notre mission.

Abraxas: J'ai déjà fait du repérage...mais j'ai encore besoin de ton aide pour installer les Catalyseur!

Carnage: Exce...

Il observe l'horizon surprenant Abraxas.

Abraxas: Un problème?

Carnage: De nouveau visiteurs...ils viennent...oh...il semble que deux des derniers membres du clan Akuma viennent nous dire bonjour.

Abraxas lâche un sourire alors qu'il tends sa main une flamme verdâtre y apparaît.

Abraxas: J'ai un petit cadeau...pour Shinroi et Yuki...mais avant nous devons accomplir notre mission.

Au port de la ville d'Aurore un navire accoste d'où descendent Shinroi et Yuki la jeune femme à la visage remplie de chagrin, elle vit alors Esmeralda; Eileen et Acnologia attendent tranquillement.

Eileen: Yu...

Yuki sourit et plonge dans les bras de son amie.

Yuki: Eileen...Esme...

Esmeralda: Vous avez fait bon voyage?

Shinroi: Si on veut...disons que nous avons rencontré par mal de monstre sur le chemin...

Yuki: Le pouvoir de Darkness se renforce...

Eileen: Croyez-nous vous n'imaginez pas ce qui nous ait tombé dessus...

Shinroi: Nous savons...les Dieux de la Guerre du Yakuma? Combien ce sont libérées?

Eileen: Yuden à tué Wyzen. Nous avons Asura et Yasha nous ayant rejoins; selon nos recherches deux sont morts tué par Ama. Un qui est avec une mage de Sabertooth. Un autre est emprisonné...il doit en rester 11...

Shinroi: Attends répète!

Acnologia: T'as entendu mon gamin à pulvériser un Dieu de la Guerre en un seul coup de poings.

Eileen: Mais il a sérieusement déguster avant...

Acnologia: Mais il était pas obligé de le savoir!

Eileen se tourne vers Acnologia.

Eileen: Attends ne me dit pas que toi et lui avez encore ces concours débiles!

Acnologia: Hé...maintenant que les autres sont plus là...on a...

Il y eu un moment de silence alors que Yuki soupire.

Yuki: Nos amies...sont tous partis pour un monde meilleur...

Esmeralda: Mais nous devons continuer à nous battre pour eux...pour la mémoire de ceux qui ne sont plus là...

Eileen: Oui...venez.

Ils se dirigent vers un carrosse qui partit en direction de Vistarion.

Shinroi: Au fait Acno t'as prévue un sac à vomi?

Acnologia: Ferme-là où tu vas te retrouver à la place du mort!

Esmeralda: Vous avez pas changé vous deux.

Shinroi: On change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Au Palais Zeleph est préoccupé il observait par la baie vitrée les rues animée de Vistarion accueillant les anciens habitants de la contrée de Sadim aujourd'hui écrouée dans les prisons du Palais avec ses complices. Il sentit cependant une force néfaste à Alvarez; Invel entre dans la pièce.

Invel: Empereur...les invitées sont arrivé...ils ne devraient pas tardé.

Zeleph: Très bien Invel...une fois qu'ils sont arrivée j'aimerais que tu les appelles avec August...c'est urgent.

Invel: Bien...au fait Natsu et Yuden sont en trains de...

Zeleph: Je sais ils le doivent...je sens une menace en approche.

Invel: Un autre Dieu de la Guerre?

Zeleph: Je le crains...les Spriggans?

Invel: Bloodman, moi, God Serena et Jacob somme prêts à défendre la cité.

Zeleph: Les autres?

Invel: Dimaria est aller dans son clan pour régler certains problème. Neinhart et Ajeel sont aller régler la situation avec les partisans de Sadim qui reste. Wahl et Eir ont prit du temps...pour vous savez...

Zeleph: Oui...et quand à Brandish et Rakheid?

Invel: Elle et Marin Hollow sont aller voir les îles aux alentours s'assurer que rien ne cloche. Elle est aidé de Rakheid celui-ci à dit qu'il devait s'assurer à ce que rien ne perturbe les entrainement.

Zeleph: Excellente initiative. Tu peux y aller...et merci encore Invel...

Invel: De rien...

Il s'en va alors que Zeleph soupire inquiet dans un sous-sols dont les murs sont recouverts de symbole magique; Yuden et Natsu affrontent Yasha et Asura. Les Chasseurs de Dragons sont sous leurs formes de semi-dragon; Yasha bloque les attaques de Natsu avant d'envoyer des dizaines d'onde tranchants sur lui mais END encaisse les coups et inspire.

Natsu: HURLEMENT DU ROI DRAGON DEMON DE FEU!

Il projette ses flammes immense sur Yasha qui évite de justesse l'assaut et utilise des portails bleuté pour projeter ses ondes sur Natsu. Celui-ci les bloque mais se prit un coup de la part de Yasha; Yuden et Asura se donner de toutes leurs forces le Roi Dragon charge son poings de flamme blanche.

Yuden: POING RAVAGEUR DU DIEU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il frappe le poings d'Asura qui s'entrechoc provoquant des fissures dans le sol; Happy observe la scène avec Fang souriante comme Shade. Makarof et Gildarts observent la scène; Mithra observe souriante son père et Yuden s'en donner à coeur joie.

Mithra: Mon père à l'air de s'amuser...pourtant...il s'agit d'un entraînement...

Shade: Grand-père étrange...lui aimer affronter Yuden-san...et Yuden-san adorée affronter grand-père.

Fang: Moi pas savoir qui supporter? Natsu-senpai ou grand-père.

Happy: Moi ce sera toujours Natsu.

August observait la scène calmement les attaques était féroce mais il sentait qu'ils pouvaient encore faire mieux.

August: Ce n'est pas encore assez intensif...c'est bien mais...il en faut plus vue notre ennemi. Sa suffira.

Les combats s'arrêtent les quatre combattant transpirait énormément Asura sourit à Yuden qui sourit de la même manière, les deux hommes se serrent la main en souriant.

Asura: Tu es très fort...mais n'oublie pas que je peux encore repousser mes limites!

Yuden: Ouais la prochaine fois on va se donner à fond...jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous soit au sol inconscient!

Asura: Sa me plaît!

Voix: Moi aussi.

Ils sont surpris de la voix venant de nulle part avant de voir un mur implose et dévoiler Augus souriant au groupe.

Yuden: Que...

Asura: Augus!

Yasha: Comment il...

August se met face à lui méfiant.

August: Un autre Dieu de la Guerre.

Augus: A votre place August je me focaliserais sur autre part...des ennemies sont à Alvarez.

August: Comment!

Invel arrive et vit Augus et utilise sa magie de glace bloquant ses jambes et ses bras, mais le Dieu sourit et d'une force herculéenne démolit la glace.

Augus: Whoua pas mal...t'es un bon toi...

Invel est choqué de voir la force du Dieu de la Guerre alors que Yuden regarde les escaliers méfiant.

Yuden: Tu es un Dieu de la Guerre du Yakuma hein?

Augus: Oh bien vue. Je suis Augus...le maître d'arme d'Asura!

Yuden fut surpris comme Natsu.

Natsu: Son maître d'arme?

Augus: Oh que oui j'ai tout appris à ce gringalet!

Asura: Qu'est-ce que tu veux!

Yasha: Et pourquoi prévenir d'un danger ici?

Augus: Je me moque de Darkness et des autres...je ne suis attirer que par le combat! La recherche d'un adversaire fort! Et toi gamin tu m'as plus qu'impressionné!

Yuden: Moi?

Augus: Ouais tué Wyzen d'un seul coup...chapeau! J'ai envie de tester ta force!

Yuden vit Augus souriant qui pose sa main sur son sabre.

Yuden: OK sa marche.

Asura: Ne crois pas que tu vas te battre seul...je vais t'accompagner!

Augus: Oh encore mieux! Je vais voir tes progrès Asura!

Yuden: Alors amène-toi.

Augus: Pas si vite...je veux qu'on combatte ailleurs...pendant ce temps tes copains devraient aller s'occuper des guignols de Darkness qui sont à Alvarez...ils préparent le prochain coup de Darkness!

Les mages sont horrifiées d'entendre Augus.

Yasha: Le prochain coup tu sais quelque chose?

Augus: Quelques bribes...mais je le dirais qu'après notre combat! Vous êtes prêts!

Il frappe alors du pieds créant des fissure dégageant des flammes engouffrant les deux hommes sous les yeux de leurs amies qui les virent disparaître.

Makarof: YUDEN!

Mithra: PAPA!

Augus: Aucune crainte ils ont été téléporté! Aller vous chargez des Hommes de Darkness...je vais m'occuper d'Asura et Yuden.

Il disparaît à son tour surprenant le groupe alors qu'August décide de monter.

Invel: August?

August: Je n'ai déceler aucun mensonge dans ses paroles. Nous devons prévenir l'Empereur...je me charge de contacter Eileen...dépêchez-vous de rejoindre l'Empereur.

Natsu lui observe les fissures dans le sol et sert les poings.

Natsu: Bonne chance frangin.

Dans le carrosse Eileen entendit alors August l'interpellé.

 _August: Eileen tu m'entends!_

Eileen: August? Que se passe t-il?

August lui expliqua la situation.

Eileen: OK on y va de ce pas...

Acnologia: Eileen?

Eileen: Changement de cap un Dieu de la Guerre nous a rejoins selon August et il aurait donné ds informations sur des généraux de Darkness à Alvarez qui planifie un sale coup.

Yuki: De quel genre?

Eileen: Je l'ignore...mais il va falloir se tenir prêts. Natsu, Yasha; August et les enfants de Mithra nous retrouverons là-haut.

Shinroi: Darkness...je suis presque sûre que ce qu'il planifie n'est pas bon du tout...surtout avec 10 Dieu de la Guerre dans ses bottes...

Acnologia: Ce Dieu de la Guerre que veut-il?

Eileen: Selon August il a téléporter Asura et Yuden ailleurs pour les affronter.

Acnologia: Quoi!

Eileen: Du calme...je suis sûre que sa ira pour lui d'accord?

Elle posa sa main sur celle de son nouvel amant qui fut réconforter alors que Shinroi est surpris par l'élans d'affection.

Shinroi: T'as quelque chose à dire Acnologia?

Acnologia: Tu peux courir pour que je te dises quoi que ce soit!

Shinroi: Oh aller!

Eileen: N'insiste pas Shinroi...si tu ne veux pas finir au sol.

Le carrosse se détourne de sa route en direction d'Abraxas et Carnage tous deux accompagnées de quelques Soldats; ceux-ci observent Abraxas et Carnage créer une sorte de structure de corruption couvert de divers symbole qu'il enfonce dans le sol celui-ci fut recouverte de symbole.

Abraxas: Voilà...les graines sont semée...

Il sent alors l'énergie magique se dirigeant vers eux.

Abraxas: Je les sens approché...

Carnage observe l'horizon calmement un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

Carnage: Je les sens...les membres du clan Akuma...ils sont là...

Ils virent en effet au loin le groupe de Natsu voler celui-ci porter Fang tandis qu'Happy porte Shade. Yasha vole de lui-même entourée d'une aura lumineuse. Abraxas remarque un carrosse s'approchant aussi de lui; il sourit en voyant celui-ci.

Abraxas: Notre divertissement viens d'arriver.

Pendant ce temps Yuden et Asura se réveille dans un lieu étrange ils semblaient être en souterrain à cause de la roche sur le plafond extrêmement haut; tout autour de lui des flammes de la lave et de la roche volcanique.

Yuden: On est où?

Voix: Dans un endroit appelée le Tartare.

 _"OST Asura's Wrath- Asura vs Augus Theme"._

Ils virent Augus les bras croisé et un sourire sur son visage; les deux se mettent en garde.

Yuden: Le Tartare?

Augus: Où l'Enfer ici on peut s'en donner à cœur joie...aucun dégâts ne pourras être fait à ton monde!

Yuden: Pourquoi faire ça?

Augus: Je te l'ai dit je suis à la recherche du défi...le reste m'importe peu...je cherche un adversaire digne de moi! Et je crois que je l'ai trouvé Yuden Belserion Dragnir!

Yuden: OK...

Il prit son apparence de semi-dragon alors qu'Asura déploie de gros bras.

Asura: Fais gaffe...il est très fort.

Yuden: Je l'espère un type comme ça doit arriver au niveau de Gildarts.

Augus: Allons-y!

Les deux combattants foncent sur Augus celui-ci leurs foncent dessus et bloque leurs poings et les repousse légèrement en arrière avant de saisir le tête et les encastrer dans le sol du Tartare.

Augus: Allez montrez-moi votre vrai force!

Asura saisit le bras d'Augus comme Yuden les deux donnent un magistral coup à Augus qui recule; il sourit alors qu'il prit son sabre toujours dans son fourreau. Yuden attaque le premier ses griffes sortit il tente d'atteindre Augus qui bloque ses coups avec son fourreau, Asura rejoins la mêlée mais Augus bloque les deux assauts et repoussent brutalement les deux combattants en déployant une onde de choc. Il fonce sur Yuden et le frappe avec son fourreau le Chasseur de Dragon grogna de douleurs alors qu'il saisit le fourreau et arme son poings.

Yuden: POING INFERNAL DU DRAGON LUNAIRE!

Il donne un coup dans la mâchoire d'Augus qui pousse un petit rire alors qu'Asura arrive et martèle son mentor de coup; Augus finit par bloquer ses assauts et le repousse d'un coup de boule. Yuden arrive alors ses bras enflammé.

Yuden: ERGO DU DRAGON DIVIN DE FOUDRE!

Il projette de la foudre sur Augus qui sourit.

Augus: La foudre ne fonctionne pas sur moi petit!

Il fonce et donne un coup de coude dans le ventre de Yuden qui fut projeter sur plusieurs mètres; Asura revient à la charge bloque le fourreau d'Augus et l'immobilisant.

Augus: Tu pense à quoi Asura?

Asura: A ça!

Augus vit Yuden revenir à pleine vitesse le poing enflammé qui frappe Augus qui recule de quelques centimètre; celui-ci stop son recule et observe les deux combattant.

Augus: Oh pas mal je suis pas déçu du résultat...mais vous pouvez faire mieux tous les deux!

Il déploie une sorte d'anneau dorée dans son dos l'énergie qu'il dégage rejoins son épée toujours dans son fourreau; il plante celui-ci dans le sol créant énormément de fissure sur la surface du sol et provoquant de multiple explosion. Les deux sont projeté dans les airs permettant à Augus de leurs foncer dessus et les percuter avec ses bras et les projeter plus loin les deux combattant finissent leurs courses dans une montagne. Augus tend son sabre vers eux et projette une gigantesque onde de choc qui frappe les deux combattant et faisant exploser une petite chaîne de volcan qui crache leurs lave; Augus sourit alors que Yuden ressort de la lave avec Asura légèrement amoché de l'assaut d'Augus.

Yuden: Hé ton maître...il en envoie...

Asura: Je sais...quel crétin ce Augus...

Yuden: Je l'aime bien...j'espère que pour Natsu et les autres sa ira.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Absolute Demon"_

Du côté de Natsu celui-ci vit les formes d'Abraxas et Carnage qu'il n'arrive pas à bien voir.

Natsu: Les voilà!

Fang: Oui...nous êtres prudent avec eux...

Natsu: Sa marche...Yasha sa ira pour toi?

Yasha: Sa devrait aller.

Abraxas s'avance en souriant.

Abraxas: Regarde-les...pensant avoir une chance contre le Mal suprême.

Carnage: Nous devrions leurs montrer notre nouvelle puissance.

Abraxas: Tu as raison...

Il tends alors son sceptre de corruption vers eux le sol se met alors à dégager de la roche sombre du sol sous les yeux médusé des mages, Natsu vit la roche éclater pour former des pics rocheux qui se trouvent juste au-dessus d'eux et recouvrant plusieurs hectares.

Natsu: Que...

Yuki vit la magie déployer comme Eileen.

Eileen: ACCROCHEZ-VOUS!

Une pluie de roche s'abat sur la zone qui englobe le groupe de Natsu et le carrosse la roche s'écrase au sol dans un fracas assourdissant; Carnage fut surpris du déploiement de puissance d'Abraxas.

Carnage: Impressionnant...

Abraxas: Sa ne les a pas tué...

Carnage: Comment?

Sur la zone visé Natsu et ses compagnons virent autour d'eux une barrière magique.

Natsu: Que...

Yasha: Une barrière mais qui...

Ils virent August arriver le regards calme.

August: Notre ennemie est fort...nous ne devons pas le sous-estimer.

Shade: Merci August-san.

Du côté d'Eileen ses compagnons et elles se trouvent devant les débris de l'ancien carrosse.

Acnologia: Super Eileen excellent timing.

Shinroi se relève surpris en voyant tout autour de lui des pics rocheux sur des kilomètre à la ronde.

Shinroi: Quel...magie...je...

Les rochers se désintègre et rejoignent alors les cieux pour former une sphère de matière liquide brune; le groupe de Natsu arrivent sur celui d'Acnologia.

Acnologia: Natsu!

Natsu: C'était quoi ce délire!

Shinroi: Cette magie je la reconnais...c'est...

Voix: Shinroi...Yuki...quel réel plaisir de vous voir ici...

Ils virent alors Abraxas apparaître face à eux en plus de Carnage juste à ses côtés horrifiants Yuki.

Yuki: Crow...

Carnage: Je ne suis pas Crow...

Shinroi: Abraxas!

Eileen: Quoi!

Natsu: Vous le connaissez?

Yuki: Oui...c'est...c'est un ennemi du clan Akume...et Yesta...on le surnomme le Roi Démon. C'est un être extrêmement puissant...dépassant n'importe quel mage à Fiore où Alvarez...

Yasha: Le Clan Yesta...celui de Dimaria!

Abraxas: Ces deux clans on juré avoir ma tête...mais je suis un Elu! Je suis un Elu du Grand Darkness Père de l'Obscurité et des créatures des Ténèbres!

Happy: Un Elu...comme le Roi Sorcier?

Abraxas: Les Elu sont les premiers êtres qui ont vue Darkness...ce sont ceux qu'il a choisit pour diriger ces armées...nous sommes ceux qui sont née de sa chaire...de son sang...nous sommes ces descendants directs!

Shade: Toi méchant...toi être avec Homme de l'Ombre!

Abraxas ne fit pas attention et vit Shinroi trembler; alors que Carnage souriait.

Abraxas: Qui a t-il Shinroi? Aurais-tu des remords quand à tes actions!

Shinroi fonce sur Abraxas des dagues faites de magie rouge il tente de poignarder Abraxas qui frappe le sol de son bâton la sphère liquide créer un poing pour frapper Shinroi qui ouvre une brèche dans une sorte de dimension de glace et gèle le poings qui éclate.

Abraxas: Oh je vois...

Natsu: Whoua c'est quoi ce truc?!

Eileen: Shinroi est capable d'ouvrir des brèches dans la réalité...l'idiot...

Fang: Pourquoi?

Acnologia: Ce genre de magie...sa dévore l'âme le corps de l'utilisateur mais aussi son âme.

Natsu: Hein?!

Happy: Mais j'ai entendu dire que Shinroi pouvait se réincarner non?

Esmeralda: Oui mais est-ce qu'un corps peut exister sans âme? La réponse est non...et Shinroi continue d'être une tête de mule...

Yuki: Abraxas...que voulait-il dire par les crimes de Shinroi?

Acnologia: Je sais pas mais je vais lui filer un coup de main...Natsu!

Natsu: OK je...

Une explosion nécromantique se produit devant eux ils virent Carnage souriant s'approchant d'eux.

Natsu: Crow!

Carnage: Crow n'existe plus...

 _"OST Shadow of War-Blade of Galadriel-Dark Talion Fight"_

Ils virent la lueur verdâtre dans les yeux de Carnage souriant Natsu furieux enflamme son poings et tente de l'attaque mais de la glace sort du sol elle était sombre mais luisait d'une lueur verte. Natsu l'évite alors que des corbeaux de couleurs verte entouré d'une aura noir fonce sur le Chasseur de Dragons; Esmeralda créer un mur de glace qui explose à l'impacte et repousse les mages qui virent alors Carnage souriant. Eileen observe Yuki qui vit Shinroi tenter d'atteindre Abraxas qui bloque ses bras avec de la corruption.

Yuki: Shinroi!

Furieuse elle délploie une aura verte et fonce sur Abraxas.

Shinroi: YUKI NON!

Abraxas sourit et tend son sceptre vers la sphère qui déploie alors une pluie de pics rocheux; Eileen tends son sceptre et une barrière de vent brise tous les pics rocheux.

Eileen: Esmeralda on sera plus utile contre Abraxas...

Esmeralda: Bien...Acnologia...

Acnologia: On s'occupe de Carnage...August...

August: Je comprend...

Ils rejoignent Shinroi et Yuki alors qu'un mur de Corruption les séparent; Shade fonce sur Carnage qui saute très haut l'éviter et atterrit à proximité de Fang et la repousse d'une onde de choc l'envoyant au sol.

Yasha: Fang!

Il attaque Carnage bloque son bras et l'envoyant au sol; il observe Natsu furieux ainsi qu'Acnologia.

Carnage: Vous vous battez pour une cause perdu...

Natsu: HURLEMENT DU ROI DRAGON DE FEU!

Ses flammes se dirige sur Carnage qui créer une muraille de cristal noire qui brille d'une lueur verte; les flammes frappe la muraille Acnologia fonce et déploie toute sa force mais rien ne se passe.

Acnologia: Quoi?

Carnage détruis sa muraille de cristal et utilise un lassos d'obscurité pour saisir Acnologia à la gorge et l'utiliser pour percuter Shade fonçant sur Carnage; Natsu l'attaque à son tours lui donnant un coup de poings.

Natsu: Hé Crow! Je sais que t'es là!

Carnage: Crow à succombé...il ne ressens plus la douleur...il n'est qu'une coquille vide!

Natsu: La ferme!

Il veut donner un coup de boule à Carnage qui se disperse en nuée de corbeaux pour s'éloigner et tend ses bras en avant; les mêmes genre de cristaux qu'avant apparaissent au-dessus de Natsu.

Carnage: La magie maudite qui l'habitait...je l'ai amélioré...

Il l'envoie sur Natsu qui utilise sa vitesse pour les éviter mais une fois planté dans le sol; Carnage fait exploser son cristal en onde nécromantique.

Carnage: Ta douleur et celle de tes camarades nourrissent le Dévoreur de Monde!

Natsu furieux fonce sur Crow qui bloque son bras et déploie un cristaux de sa main et l'enfonce dans le flanc de Natsu qui hurle de douleur. Il tombe au sol grognant une plaie ensanglanté sur les côtes. Du côté d'Abraxas celui-ci vit Esmeralda envoyer des rocher de glace sur lui mais le Roi Démon tends sa mains stoppant les rochers avant de les désintégrer et attirer les cendres dans sa mains pour la lancer créant des flammes bleue bloqué par August et Eileen qui combinent une pouvoir pour provoquer une grosse explosion de flamme sur Abraxas.

Eileen: On l'a eu?

Shinroi se libère en passant par un portail observe la zone de l'impacte et vit Abraxas sans aucune égratignure.

Abraxas: Des sorts intéressant mais je suis plus évolué.

Il tend son bras la sphère s'écrase au sol et forme une boue qui bloque les jambes des mages.

Eileen: Quoi c'est tous...

Elle sentit une fatigue l'envahir elle vit Abraxas souriant.

Abraxas: Cela devrait tenir...le temps que je récupère...le sang de Yuki...

Yuki fut surprise.

Yuki: Quoi?

Shinroi: Laisse-là...

Abraxas: Pourquoi sinon tu vas la tuer comme ton propre fils.

Cette phrase figea l'instant Yuki observe Shinroi qui avait un visage pâle; Abraxas remarque la réaction et sourit.

Abraxas: Oh tu ne lui a pas dit?

Yuki: Dis quoi?

Eileen se tourne vers Shinroi tremblant.

Eileen: Shin...

Abraxas: Il semble que votre ami...ne vous a jamais parlé de la mort de son fils...qu'il a tué de sang froid.

L'annonce eu l'effet d'une douche froide Yuki observe Shinroi qui ne dénigra pas, il baissa simplement le regard Yuki se sentit trahit par l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Abraxas révèle des informations qui risque de plonger Yuki et les amies de Shinroi dans la stupeur; tandis qu'Augus déploie sa vrai force qui risque bien de réveiller les Enfers. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Rendez-vous en Enfer".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre ma fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchao.**


	221. Chapitre 221: Rendez-vous en Enfer

**L'arc des Dieu Yakuma continue Asura et Yuden sont face à Augus qui se montre être plus dangereux qu'ils ne le pensaient alors que du côté du groupe de Natsu; Abraxas fait une curieuse révélation qui risque de fragiliser l'entente au sein du groupe.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 221: Rendez-vous en Enfer.**

 _"OST Asura's Wrath-Asura vs Augus"_

En Enfer Augus souriait en voyant ses adversaires se relever et s'avancer vers lui déterminée.

Augus: Oh je suis très impressionner Asura, toi et le petit avez plus de détermination que je le pensais...à la bonne heure j'aurais été déçu de savoir que c'était finie!

Yuden: Tu rigoles? Je faisais que m'échauffer!

Il déploie ses flammes et fonce sur Augus qui bloque son assaut avec son sabre; il repousse le Chasseur de Dragon mais doit enchaîner sur Asura qui parvient à le frapper au visage. Augus et lui se donnent des coups mais le maître parvient à repousser son élève.

Augus: Tu es trop agressif Asura c'est une force mais aussi une faiblesse!

il repousse son élève mais permet à Yuden de revenir ses bras enflammé.

Yuden: AILE FOUDROYANTE DU DRAGON INFERNAL!

Il engouffre Augus dans une gigantesque explosion de flamme faisant se fissurer le sol sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Yuden recule mais vit Augus ayant toujours un sourire parant son visage.

Yuden: La vache il sait encaissé le vieux.

Augus: Toi aussi ton attaque est impressionnante...mais je suis sûre que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux...alors montre-moi que t'en veux!

Il frappe le sol avec son sabre le fracturant et provoquant la montée de geysers de lave; Yuden les évitent et foncent sur Augus lui donnant un coup de boule cependant Augus reprend l'ascendant et le repousse avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire le projetant au plafond mais Yuden revient son poings chargé de flamme.

Yuden: POING FOUDROYANT DU ROI DRAGON SOLAIRE!

L'explosion qui s'ensuit oblige Asura à se cacher le visage alors que du plafond de l'Enfer tombe des rochers qui sont immédiatement reformer; il vit alors un petit cratère à l'emplacement de l'impact et vit Yuden et Augus face à face le maître d'Asura sourit alors que le Chasseur de Dragon commence à fatiguer du combat.

Augus: Déjà épuisé?

Yuden: Oh que non...je peux continuer encore longtemps.

Augus: A la bonne heure...parce que je dois te féliciter...t'es l'un des rares à me pousser jusque là.

Asura vit alors Augus retirer l'épée de fourreau et le lancer au loin le fourreau s'enfonce dans une montagne; Yuden est choqué comme Asura.

Asura: Yuden fais gaffe! Seul Yamato et Deus les deux plus puissants Dieu de la Guerre ont forcé Augus à utiliser son épée!

Yuden: Sa doit me rassuré!

Augus sourit il enfonce sa lame dans le sol la partie sur laquelle il se situe lui et Yuden s'enfonce dans le sol; il vit alors le sol sur sa gauche devenir un mur alors qu'Augus sourit en voyant la mine horrifiée de Yuden.

Augus: Pour me battre! Il va falloir que toi aussi tu développe ta propre technique.

Yuden: Ma propre technique!

Augus: Oui...montre-moi l'épée représentant ton âme même! Et affronte-moi avec!

Yuden se sentit au pieds du mur il n'avait pas le choix.

Yuden: OK...je vais m'enflammer comme jamais.

Augus: J'aime mieux entendre ça!

 _"Fin OST"_

Du côté du groupe de Natsu ils étaient encore choqué des paroles d'Abraxas et du manque de réaction de Shinroi.

Happy: De quoi il parle?

Abraxas: Shinroi...je ne te savais pas aussi lâche...

Eileen: De quoi parles-tu Abraxas?

Abraxas: Voyez-vous...ce vieux Shinroi n'a jamais parlé des événements qui ont suivie la mort de Crow...celui de votre temporalité...

Shinroi: Tais-toi Abraxas!

Abraxas: Pourquoi? Pourquoi devrais-je me taire alors que tu sais pertinemment que c'est toi qui l'a tuée! Pour m'empêcher d'avoir la Libreria Obscura!

Eileen; Esmeralda et August sont choqué de ce terme; Acnologia lui fut songeur.

Eileen: Quoi!

Esmeralda: La Libreria Obscura...

Acnologia: Sa me dit quelque choses?

Natsu: C'est quoi encore ce truc?

August: La Libreria Obscura..."la Bibliothèque Obscure" il s'agit d'un recueil de magie noire très ancien certains disent qu'il remonte à la création du Multivers. Il aurait été rédigée par Darkness et contiendrait une source énorme de sort et de magie maléfique.

Eileen: C'est même pire que ça...cet artefacts si ils tombent entre les mains d'un fidèle de Darkness aurait des pouvoir rivalisant avec ceux de Darkness et pourrait alors envahir le Multivers tout entier.

Abraxas: Ce recueil que tu as caché...et dont tu as oublié l'emplacement...je ne sais pas où il se trouve...mais tu as commis l'irréparable ce soir là!

 _"Flash-Back"_

 _Dans les ruines du clan Akuma Abraxas se tiens devant le clan réduit en cendre la mort et la destruction envahissant l'endroit; il vit l'enfant revenir avec Gilgamesh et Enkidu le guerrier tenait dans sa main un enfant Crow._

 _Abraxas: Que nous amènes-tu là?_

 _L'enfant ne dis rien mais vit Abraxas observe Crow en souriant l'enfant se débat._

 _Crow: Mon papa et ma maman vont t'exploser!_

 _Abraxas: Tes parents? Allons...cela fait plus de 400 ans qu'ils me traquent...mais jamais leurs lames ont réussie à m'atteindre...j'ai perfectionner ma magie et ma puissance pendant 400 ans alors qu'eux n'ont fait que se prélasser dans une paix éphémère! Mais maintenant que tu m'as donné cet information...tu me donnes une raison de te laisser vivre..._

 _Enfant: Libreria Obscura..._

 _Crow se tourne vers l'enfant alors que dans l'ombre Shinroi entendit l'enfant et tremble de peur._

 _Shinroi: Non...je...je peux pas...je..._

 _Il entre en conflit alors qu'Abraxas sourit._

 _Abraxas: Je vais obtenir...une puissance jamais atteinte...et si je l'offre à mon Dieu dés qu'il reviendras...son pouvoir dépassera de loin tous ce qui existe dans le Multivers...rien ne l'atteindra!_

 _Shinroi sert les poings alors qu'Abraxas tend une dague._

 _Abraxas: Ton sang...sera l'une des clés...récupérer les autres sangs...sera chose aisée..._

 _Il approche alors la lame du visage de Crow tremblant avant que sous les yeux surpris et à la fois horrifiée d'Abraxas celui-ci vit alors Shinroi transpercer Crow de son bras entourée d'énergie magique rougeâtre. Crow observe son fils qui avait les larmes aux yeux, tandis que la vie s'éteint lentement dans son corps._

 _Abraxas: Idiots...qu'as-tu fais!_

 _Shinroi: J'ai mis fin à tes ambitions...désormais...la Libreria Obscura...te sera à jamais inaccessible!_

 _Abraxas rit alors que Shinroi le vit sourire._

 _Abraxas: Idiot...tu es un idiot de la pire espèce! Tu crois que c'est parce que tu as tué ton fils que je n'aurais pas ce que je désire!_

 _Shinroi: Il te faut le sang d'au moins quatre membre du clan en vie...sans Crow..._

 _Abraxas: Il faut aussi savoir où elle se trouve...et je l'ignore encore...j'aurais simplement prit son sang et j'aurais dût trouver le tiens, celui de Yuki et ta fille...en plus de chercher la Libreria Obscura...tu es un idiots Shinroi!_

 _"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Yuki était horrifiée alors que les amis de Shinroi le dévisagent horrifiée d'apprendre les actions de leur ami; celui-ci à genoux tremble alors qu'Abraxas s'approche en riant.

Abraxas: Et te voilà aujourd'hui...revenue à la case départ...quatre membre du clan Akuma...ce que tu as fait n'a servie...à rien!

Shinroi observe Yuki qui l'observe avec uniquement de la haine dans son regard.

Shinroi: Yuki...

Yuki: Co...comment...comment tu as put...

Eileen: Shinroi...

Il lisait la haine dans le regard de ses amis surtout Yuki; Abraxas rit en voyant l'ancien chef du clan Akuma aussi désespérée.

Abraxas: Regarde-toi maintenant...rejeter par tes proches...tu es assassin et un idiots...et ce qui va suivre maintenant Shinroi...est uniquement de ta faute.

Shinroi observe Abraxas tendre sa mains une sphère de lumière dorée apparut alors dans sa main il lâche un sourire alors que Shinroi compris.

Shinroi: Abraxas!

Abraxas: Reviens dans ton nouveau corps! Crow!

 _"OST Bloodborne-Clerical Beast"_

Il tends sa mains et de la corruption frappe la boule de lumière ils virent une masse imposante commencer à se former elle s'écrase au sol et virent alors une créature prendre forme; ils virent deux bras immense prêts à broyer des maison des poils sombre couvrant son corps en plus d'avoir de la corruption recouvrant ses bras pourvut de griffes acérée son corps maigre et sa tête portant des cornes spmbre alors que sa tête semblable à celle d'un canidé laisse pousser un cri strident et horrible qui force les mages à se couvrir les oreilles.

Fang: Pas aimé cri...chose...horrible!

Yuki observe avec horreur la créature qui ne cesse de gémir et observe Shinroi.

Abraxas: Oui Yuki...voilà ton fils...Crow...celui que Shinroi à tué...et dont l'âme réclame vengeance...fais-toi plaisir...TUE!

La créature se jette sur lui d'un bond qui provoque des fissures dans le sol Shinroi évite son assauts; alors qu'il manque de se faire écraser par la créature. Yuki restait immobile incapable de bouger tandis qu'Abraxas se tourne vers Carnage souriant.

Abraxas: Profitons du spectacle!

Natsu fonce aider Shinroi en bloquant son poings Shade arrive.

Shade: POING DU DRAGON ECLIPSE!

Son poings entourée d'énergie légèrement sombre il frappe le monstre qui recule mais observe le groupe et pousse un hurlement strident; le sol se fissure libérant de la corruption créant des monstres dont les bras était des pics pointues.

Natsu: Tu te fous de moi!

Acnologia: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE L'APOCALYPSE!

Il balaye une partie des monstres tandis que le plus gros évita son assaut il fonce sur Shinroi qui utilise un portail pour disparaître et rejoindre ses alliés; il vit le regard noir d'Eileen serrer les poings alors qu'August utilise sa magie pour emprisonner la créature avec des chaînes rouge qui le plaque au sol.

Abraxas: Voilà la puissance du fameux August...

August: Et tu n'as encore rien vue...cette chose comment tu as put!

Abraxas: Il faut poser la question à Shinroi...parce que rien ne l'empêchera de le tailler en pièce...surtout pas tes pathétiques chaînes.

Il claque des doigts faisant éclater les chaînes surprenant August; la créature charge son bras de corruption et fit un mouvement horizontal projetant une marée de Corruption mais Eileen utilise une sorte de bouclier la corruption brûla au contact.

Yasha: Bien joué!

Il fonce sur la créature avec Natsu et Shade et l'attaque le groupe d'Eileen observent Shinroi alors que Yuki tremblait en voyant la créature qui retenait l'âme de son fils.

Eileen: Shinroi!

Shinroi: Eileen...on en discutera plus tard pour l'instant on doit neutraliser cette chose...

Voix: C'est Crow...

Il observe Yuki tremblante se tourner vers lui les yeux remplie de larme et surtout affichant une colère noire.

Yuki: Ce monstre...c'est Crow...ton propre fils!

Shinroi: Yuki...je...

Acnologia: On en parlera plus tard on a un autre Crow sur les bras.

Carnage s'approche en ricanant.

Carnage: Quel cruel ironie...la créature qui cherche à avoir ta peau...est ton propre fils...

Shinroi ne dit rien alors que Yuki se jette sur Carnage furieuse le Général disparaît en nuée de corbeau mettant Yuki dans la ligne de mire d'Abraxas; qui tend son bras de la foudre envahissant celui-ci Eileen cependant tape de son bâton sur le sol créant un amas imposant de rocher qui explosa intégralement quand la foudre toucha l'amas de roche. Yuki observe Eileen alors qu'Esmeralda utilise sa magie de glace pour tenter d'immobiliser la créature permettant à Shade; Natsu et Yasha l'ancien Dieu de la Guerre charge ses jambes d'énergie magique mais celle-ci est bloque par une vague de corruption qui se dresse et forme un bouclier face à la créature stoppant par la même occasion les poings de Natsu et Shade.

Natsu: Il déconne!

La corruption rejoins sa bouche ouverte et crache un rayon magique sombre qui frappe les trois combattant qui sont projeter au sol; la créature se dégage et fonce sur Shinroi. L'ancienne Déesse dresse des murs de glace sur son chemin qui éclate tous face à la force et la rage de la créature; qui balaye les mages avant de saisir Shinroi entre ses mains.

Abraxas: Excellent maintenant écrase-le!

Fang: NON! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE LA LUNE BLANCHE!

Elle projette son souffle sur la créature mais un cylindre d'or apparut et capture l'attaque de Fang pour la faire disparaître; un autre apparut au-dessus d'elle et lui fut renvoyé elle hurle de douleurs avant de retomber au sol Natsu furieux veut se redresser mais vit une boule lumineuse frappe la créature dans le dos lui arrachant un hurlement de douleurs Shinroi est libérée et fut rattraper par Happy entourée d'une foudre bleuté.

Shinroi: Happy!

Happy: Moi aussi je me suis entraîner!

Natsu: Bien joué Happy!

Happy atterrit le monstre grogne et pousse un autre hurlement ils virent l'un de ses bras gonfler au points que l'on voyait la chaire et les veines se dégageant de son bras.

Happy: Whoua!

La créature frappe le sol où se trouvait Shinroi et son groupe l'enfonçant profondément avant de provoquer une explosions intense dans une zone de trois mètres autour de lui touchant les mages. Acnologia parvint à freiner son recul alors que la créature continue de se focaliser sur Shinroi.

Esmeralda: Elle cherche à tuer Shinroi...on doit l'arrêter!

Yuki: Non...on...c'est...

Eileen: On sais Yuki...mais...tu veux vraiment qu'il reste un esclave toute son existence?

Yuki hésite alors que Natsu se relève blessé de l'explosion.

Natsu: Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ce truc encaisse...

Shade: Natsu-san...on devrait le distraire. Comme ça les autres pourrais attaquer de dos.

Natsu: Ouais bonne idée...Happy?

Happy: Je suis prêt!

Yasha se relève souriant.

Yasha: Je vais vous filer un coup de main.

Il saute haut dans les airs et commence à bombarder la créature d'onde magique; celle-ci évite les assauts et saute pour rejoindre la hauteur de Yasha et avec son bras gonfler le renvoyer au sol d'un coup. Natsu et Shade en profite le Roi des Dragons de Feu enflamme son poings.

Natsu: POING DESTRUCTEUR DU ROI DRAGON DE FEU!

Shade: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON ECLIPSE!

Ils frappe le monstre bloquant une nouvelle fois avec sa barrière de corruption qui se déploie mais laisse son dos à découvert permettant à Happy de foncer comme une flèche entouré d'électricité parvient à atteindre son dos brisant sa barrière et permettant à Natsu et Shade de percer sa défense et atteindre sa tête la créature retombe au sol et s'écraser dans un cratère. Les mages virent le groupe redescendre.

Natsu: Sa vas Yasha?

Yasha: Ouais...mais on l'a eu?

Natsu: Je l'ignore...

Il se tourne vers Shinroi qui restait là observant le cratère encore fumant les membres endoloris par la prise de la créature; il se tourne timidement vers Yuki et le groupe encore furieux mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il est attrapé par le bras gonflé de la créature refaisant surface amoché de l'assaut de Natsu et Shade.

Shade: Encore vivante!

Shinroi sent la pression qui est insoutenable Yuki observait son mari et son fils; son bras tremblait alors qu'elle tenait un katana spectrale de couleur vert Aku observait sa maîtresse. Elle sert la garde mais vit à ce moment Acnologia foncer sur la créature et d'un geste sec lui tranche le bras net la créature grogne de douleurs; alors que Shinroi retombe au sol le sang gicle sur le sol.

Acnologia: Natsu!

Natsu: TECHNIQUE SECRETE ANTI-DRAGON! LAME DU LOTUS DESTRUCTEUR POURPRE!

Son attaque englobe la créature qui poussa un ultime hurlement avant de s'évaporer en cendre; sous les yeux de Yuki qui observe son fils disparaître une nouvelle fois.

 _"Fin OST"_

Yuki: Crow...

Elle tombe à genoux alors qu'Acnologia s'approche d'Eileen en larme comme Esmeralda; Shinroi à la tête basse il sent le regard accusateur de sa femme sur lui mais aussi ceux de ses amis le premier à parler est Acnologia.

Acnologia: On va parler Shinroi!

Shinroi: Je sais...je sais que...j'ai...j'ai commis un...crime...

Eileen: Tu appelles ça un crime...TU AS TUE TON PROPRE FILS!

Shinroi: Je sais...je...je ne...je ne me le pardonnerais jamais...

Yuki: Non Shinroi tu as tord...

Il observe Yuki furieuse qui l'observe d'un air mauvais.

Yuki: JE ne te pardonnerais JAMAIS ce que t'as fais!

Shinroi sentit comme un coup de poignard lui traverse le coeur il vit ses amis eux aussi furieux contre-lui; mais Natsu en revint rapidement au principal.

Natsu: Hé y'a encore Yuden et Asura en trains d'affronter Augus on ne sait où!

Esmeralda: Il a raison...espérons seulement pour ces deux-là qu'ils arriveront à s'en sortir.

 _"OST Asura's Wrath-Asura vs Augus"_

Aux Enfer Yuden et Augus se tenait l'un face à l'autre le maître d'Asura l'épée dégainé et entourée d'énergie attends le Chasseur de Dragon, qui déploie de la foudre dans son poings.

Yuden: POING RAVAGEUR DU DIEU DRAGON DE FOUDRE!

Il fonce et frappe Augus bloquant l'assaut de Yuden qui vit sa magie être absorbé par l'épée; d'un mouvement Augus repousse Yuden alors que de gros éclair détruisent le sol. Le Dieu de la Guerre fonce et tente de toucher Yuden qui absorbe la foudre qui le picote légèrement.

Augus: Tu sais esquiver! Mais je veux te voir attaquer!

Yuden: Comment t'as put absorber ma magie?

Augus: C'est l'élément que j'ai absorbé ma lame me permet de le faire...en plus de pouvoir trancher n'importe quoi.

Yuden: Ouais j'ai vue...mais je vais pas me laisser faire!

Augus: Je l'espère...aller montre-moi ta rage de combattre!

Il dégaine son épée Yuden évite les coups d'Augus il vit les onde de choc découper les volcans aux alentours et creuser des crevasses dans le sol. Il passe dans son dos ses griffes dégainer il veut toucher Augus mais il bloque avec sa lame; il pointe le bouts vers Yuden qui s'écarte de justesse alors que la lame s'allonge jusqu'à exploser un volcan plus loin.

Augus: Bien joué!

Yuden: Hé c'est pas du jeux!

Augus: Je sais mais c'est ça le combat!

Il parvient à plaquer Yuden contre la parois rocheuse et dégage des éclairs mais Yuden parvient à se dégager et enflamme son poings pour frapper de pleins fouet Augus lui faisant traverser le Tartare; il arrête son recul en plantant son sabre dans le sol et foncer à toute vitesse sur Yuden celui frappe le sol créant des colonnes de feu mais avec son sabre Augus tranche dedans créant une brèche par laquelle il s'engouffre et parvient à transpercer le Chasseur de Dragon avec au niveau de flanc.

Yuden: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Il est alors projeter par Augus qui parvient à le coller contre un volcan le bloquant contre celui-ci alors que la lave rend l'épée chaude Yuden hurle en sentant la lame.

Augus: Allez ce n'est qu'une égratignure! Montre-moi que le potentielle d'Ama est en toi!

Yuden: Tu...tu connais...

Augus: Si je la connais...elle est la seule femme à m'avoir battu! Je veux voir en toi le même potentielle...allez!

Yuden: Le même...potentielle...

Il se rappelle de sa mère ainsi que de l'épée qu'elle avait en main il ferme les yeux et sert les poings; il attrape la lame d'Augus qui vit le Chasseur de Dragon extirpé la lame du Dieu de la Guerre.

Augus: OH!

Yuden: Ma mère...était une femme incroyable...je n'ai jamais eu la chance...de l'affronter...où de la voir à pleine puissance...mais...je sais une chose...

Augus fut surpris il vit son regard ardent.

Yuden: JE FERRAIS TOUS POUR LA SURPASSER!

Augus: Voilà les paroles d'un vrai guerrier!

Yuden extirpe la lame complètement en poussant un grognement bestial alors que ses bras s'enflamme au point de faire jaillir des colonnes de feu du sol; Asura à distance vit les flammes et sentit la force de Yuden continuer d'augmenter.

Asura: Yuden...quel force!

Yuden tend sa main alors qu'une épée commence à se former Augus se tient prêts souriant.

Augus: Je n'attendais que ça! ALLEZ APPROCHE!

Yuden dévoile une épée dégageant des flammes la lame dorée laissait transparaître des inscriptions et des symboles brillant en rouge; sur le manche un soleil était sculpté avec de l'or.

Yuden: On va voir lequel de nous deux va rester debout!

Augus: Bien d'accord!

Il fonce sur Yuden qui bloque sa lame avec son sabre le choc provoque une onde de flamme qui se propage sur des kilomètres; Augus et Yuden s'échange des coups d'épée rapide chaque coups provoquent une onde de choc qui fit tomber des rochers du plafond et fit jaillir de la lave du sol. Augus recule souriant qui charge son épée d'énergie.

Augus: TRANCHANT DU BRAMASTRA!

Une onde se dirige sur Yuden celle-ci est chargé de foudre mais aussi de flamme; il évite l'onde qui tranche nette des volcans derrière le Chasseur de Dragon qui fonce sur lui et enflamme sa lame.

Yuden: ERUPTION SOLAIRE!

Un jet de flamme se dirige sur Augus qui bloque avec sa propre lame; Yuden parvint à l'occuper pour dévier légèrement et entailler son bras Augus vit l'entaille et sourit.

Augus: Bien! J'adore! JE PEUX MOI AUSSI ME DONNER A FOND!

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Dragon Force"_

Il frappe verticalement vers Yuden provoquant une onde verticale semblant déchiré l'espace; il en projette une autre horizontalement puis une autre verticale. Yuden parvient à éviter la première et pulvérise la seconde avec sa propre épée; puis esquive la dernière et projette une onde de feu vers Augus qui saute pour l'esquiver il pointe sa lame vers Yuden et l'allonge mais Yuden la bloque avec son épée il commence à reculer et s'enfonce légèrement dans le sol.

Augus: Allez continue de résister! Je veux que le prochain coup me mette KO!

Yuden: Comme...tu...VOUDRAS!

Il fait disparaître son épée pour laissa la lame s'enfoncer mais il l'évite; il fonce alors sur Augus qui rétracte sa lame prêt à encaisser le coup. Yuden sort alors deux épée ce qui surprend Augus son épée nouvelle et une autre bleuté avec le symbole d'une lune dessus.

Augus: Comment!

Il bloque la lame solaire mais celle de la Lune l'atteint au ventre il vit l'entaille sanglante et vit Yuden charger de la magie dans les deux lames; le sol se fissure encore plus alors qu'Augus sourit en voyant la puissance déployer par Yuden ses ailes de dragon commence alors à briller une d'énergie blanche et l'autre d'énergie rouge qui rejoigne la rouge l'épée solaire et la blanche l'épée lunaire.

Yuden: Technique spécial anti-dragon!

 _Augus: Durant toute ma longue vie...jamais je n'ai vue un gamin comme lui. Il a le feu d'un vrai guerrier et le cœur pure...son seul but...c'est de protéger les êtres qui lui sont chères...je ne regrette pas de perdre contre lui...c'est un vrai Roi Dragon!_

Yuden: TSUKUYOMI! LA LAME ECLIPSE DU ROI DRAGON DIVIN!

Il frappe Augus de plein fouet se jetant dans le combat il y eu une explosion gigantesque Asura se cacha le visage alors qu'une colonne de magie transperça le plafond; à la suite de l'explosion les deux se tenait debout dos à dos Augus inspira et lâche un sourire.

Augus: Tu es...le vrai Roi Dragon...

Il lâche son épée et tombe au sol sur le dos Asura rejoins Yuden qui avait une entaille sur le torse assez profonde; ses lames disparaissent et il se tourne vers Augus souriant.

Yuden: Tu es super fort le vieux...

Augus: Merci...tu es toi aussi un vrai guerrier y'a longtemps que je n'ai pas combattu comme ça...

Yuden tend sa main qu'Augus saisit tandis qu'à Asgard Darkness avait observé les deux scènes; Carnage et Abraxas ayant profiter de l'inattention des mages pour s'enfuir.

 _"Fin OST"_

Sergei: Oh il semble qu'Augus nous trahisse aussi...

Deus: Quel abruti!

Yamato: Nous devons resté soudée...ces mages...ont déjà vaincue quatre de nos compagnons...

Darkness: Kalrow...votre plan?

Kalrow: Prêts à être enclenché...il reste juste un dernier réglage qui nous assurera la victoire.

Darkness: Bien...Abraxas!

Abraxas s'agenouille.

Darkness: Bon travail.

Abraxas: Merci maître...

Darkness: En récompense...j'ai envoyé mes corbeaux recherché ce que tu cherches.

Abraxas: Merci maître...et Malpha?

Darkness: Parmis eux...tu devrais le rejoindre je me charge du reste.

Abraxas: Bien.

Il disparut à travers un portail alors que Darkness sourit sa prochain action aller faire s'ébranler Alvarez.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Shinroi déboussolée cherche un moyen de racheter ses fautes; tandis que pour leurs efforts Mithra offre un cadeau aux Chasseurs de Dragons. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le Cadeau de la Déesse"**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre mais fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchao.**


	222. Chapitre 222: Le Cadeau de la Déesse

**L'arc des Dieu Yakuma continue alors que Shinroi se retrouve rejeté par ses amis Augus rejoins les rangs d'Alvarez; Natsu et Yuden retrouve un être qui leurs sont chères grâce à Mithra.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 222: Le Cadeau de la Déesse.**

Au Palais une réunions avait lieu Dimaria soignait les blessures du Dragon tandis que Natsu était adossé à un mur; Shinroi se trouvait au centre des attentions autour de lui. Augus était lui aussi assis aux côtés d'Asura et Yasha tandis que Mithra restait assise sur une chaise; Zeleph observait par la fenêtre l'horizon Eileen s'avance toujours furieuse.

Eileen: Tu as caché d'autres choses Shinroi?

Shinroi reste silencieux tandis qu'Acnologia grogne.

Acnologia: Shinroi! Tu te rends compte que si tu caches encore quelque chose...

Shinroi: Je n'ai pas détruite le Libreria...

Ils sont choqué ils observent Shinroi qui restait silencieux.

Eileen: Je te demande pardon!

Shinroi: T'as entendu...j'ai...j'ai pas détruit la Libreria Obscura...

Esmeralda: Tu te fiches de nous!

Acnologia furieux se retient de cogne son ami alors que Yuki observait Shinroi furieuse.

Yuki: Tu as dit...tu as dit à Ama...de ne plus s'inquiété de ça...tu lui as mentit!

Shinroi: Je sais...je...

Yuden: Hé...quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'est cette Libreria Obscura?

Happy: Ouais même moi j'ai pas tout pigé.

Shinroi: Le clan Akuma...à eu pour mission de protéger le monde des forces du mal. Au fil des siècles nous avions plusieurs objectifs personnel que nous nous sommes forgé...le premier est d'anéantir la source du mal...Darkness. Puis...on a eu pour objectifs de massacrer le responsable de l'extermination de notre clan...Abraxas et Malpha...deux des fidèles partisans de Darkness. Et enfin...protéger la relique de notre clan...l'Urne de Makyo.

Wahl: L'Urne de Makyo?

Yuki: Oui...c'était un artefacts que l'on disait divin...que nos ancêtres l'ont ramassé sur une terre morte. Qu'ils s'en sont servis comme une arme mais qui fut à cause de sa dangerosité scellé dans l'Urne conçut par de puissants magicien.

Natsu: Laissez-moi devinez...la Libreria Obscura?

Shinroi: Oui...pendant le conflits Ama a remarqué l'Urne et celle-ci c'est ouverte dévoilant l'artefact.

Yuden: A quoi il ressemblait?

Eileen: Il s'agit d'une sorte de grimoire la couverte et faite d'écailles de Dragon que l'on dit appartenir à Darkness; chaque page a était faite avec la peau de son père qu'il a personnellement arraché quand il l'a torturé. L'écriture d'ailleurs est faite avec son propre sang...

Mithra: C'est horrible...

Dimaria: Mais sa correspond bien à lui.

Fang: Pourquoi être dangereux?

Shinroi: Après que l'Urne fut ouverte mon père le prit...à peine n'a t-il qu'ouvert le recueil...qu'il c'est transformé en un monstre féroce.

Esmeralda: On a dût se mettre à plusieurs pour l'achever...alors qu'en étant ouvert l'ouvrage lancer des maléfices qui aujourd'hui encore sont actifs.

Acnologia: Le Désert Maudits au nord en est la preuve avant...il s'agissait d'une forêt à perte de vue. Aujourd'hui il n'y a que la mort; les tempêtes de sables et les monstres...

Yuden: OK...sa rassure...

Yuki: Après ça...Ama...à demander à Shinroi de le détruire...mais apparemment...t'as encore prit la mauvaise décision...

Shinroi: Ché...

Yuki: NON! JE T'INTERDIT! TU AS PERDU CE DROIT SHINROI TU M'ENTENDS! TU AS PERDUS CE DROIT APRES...APRES QUE...

Elle craque et va pleurer contre Eileen qui la réconforte la femme observe Shinroi qui se sentit mal.

Esmeralda: Shinroi...tu te rends comptes de ce...

Shinroi: De ce que j'ai fais! OUI JE M'EN RENDS COMPTE DEPUIS PLUS DE 20 ANS! 20 ANS QUE JE M'EN REND COMPTE!

Ils virent Shinroi les poings serré.

Shinroi: Sa fait...plus...de 20 ans...que...que je revois...notre clan...se faire massacrer...notre fils...que je tue...

Ils observent Shinroi trembler et sangloter.

Acnologia: Shin...qu'as-tu fais de la Libreria?

Shinroi: Je...je l'ai scellé...avec un sort...le seul moyen...de libérer l'artefact...est...d'avoir réunis le sang d'au moins quatre membre du clan Akuma...

Ils sont surpris des paroles de Shinroi alors qu'Acnologia comprit.

Acnologia: Abraxas possède déjà le tiens...

Shinroi: Oui...il faut que les membres soit encore vivant...pour...

Eileen est choqué comme Makarof.

Makarof: Un lien de vie! Comme...pour Face!

Shinroi: Oui...

Yuki furieuse lui saute au cou.

Yuki: ALORS POURQUOI TU AS TUE CROW! IL NE RESTAIT QUE LE MIENS ET CELUI DE RAVEN! POURQUOI! POURQUOI!

Shinroi: PARCE QUE J'AI PANIQUE!

Ils virent Shinroi qui tremble de peur alors que des larmes tombent aux sols.

Shinroi: J'ai...j'ai essayé de détruire ce truc...par tous les moyens...mais...j'ai pas réussi...j'ai pas...

Acnologia: Qu'en as-tu fais?

Shinroi: Je...je l'ai caché...et scellé...puis j'ai effacer ma mémoire...comme ça...même si Abraxas me torturai...jamais je ne lui aurais dit...

Yuki tremblait encore.

Yuki: Et Crow? Pourquoi...

Shinroi: Si...si je l'aurais laissé en vie...Abraxas...aller l'emmener...tu...tu sais que...avec la Tour...il est spécialisé...dans la torture physique...et morale...j'ai préférée t'épargner à toi et à lui...la douleurs de vivre ce traumatisme...

Yuki commence à se calmer comme les autres alors que Shinroi finit par créer un portail et s'en aller mélancoliquement.

Yuki: Shinroi!

Il disparut laissant le groupe encore sous le choc du départ de leur ami alors que Yuden soupire; Eileen et ses amis se sentent mal pour lui après tout c'est lui qui souffrait le plus de cette situation. Mithra sourit et observe Yuden et Natsu surpris.

Mithra: Avec ta victoire Yuden nous avons presque réussie à triomphé...la moitié des Dieu sont neutralisé.

Augus: Ouais il reste juste Yamato; Deus; Olga; Sergei; Karlow; Jûra; Ryura; Kyora et Gora.

Mithra: Je crois...que vous mériter d'être récompensé toi et Natsu.

Yuden fut surpris comme son frère.

Yuden: Récompensé?

L'instant d'après Mithra ferme ses yeux et un sceau lumineux apparut alors sur le sol elle murmura quelques paroles ils virent deux petites formes lumineuses apparaître juste en face d'eux; Yuden se releva le cœur battant à vive allure alors qu'une odeur lointaine et familière lui arrive.

Yuden: Non...ce...

Natsu aussi se lève les autres observent avec stupeur une forme apparaître en face de lui; rapidement la lumière se dissipe dévoilant deux petites filles qui ne sont pas inconnue à Natsu et Yuden.

Natsu: C'est pas vrai...

Yuden: Amy...

Amy et Nashi les deux petites mortes lors de la bataille contre Tartaros se trouvait devant eux; Amy et Nashi étaient inconsciente sur le sol dans une petite robe blanche Amy avait de nouveau sa petite queue de chat léger par sa mère.

Yuden: Amy...il se mis à genoux prit le corp de sa fille et sanglote en voyant sa fille; il la sert contre lui tous comme Natsu sous les yeux de leurs proches.

Eileen: Les petites...

Dimaria et Fang virent leurs petit-ami et sourirent alors qu'Asura observent Mithra qui expire mais quelques mèches prirent une couleur blanche.

Asura: MITHRA!

Yasha: Mithra!

August: Comment a t-elle?

Mithra: Je...je suis la Déesse...de mon monde...je...je peux faire ça...mais sa épuise et vide ma magie...

Yuden: OK...alors évite de recommencer alors...

Mithra est surprise mais vit Yuden se relever.

Yuden: Sa servirait à quoi que l'on te protège si on te laisse ramener les morts à la vie...

Yuki: Mithra...pour...pour Crow...

Mithra: Je suis désolée...je ne peux rien faire...il est mort il y a vingts ans et...

Yuki: Je comprend...ce serait trop...le plus important est que les deux petites soit de nouveau parmi nous.

Elle observe Yuden avec sa fille encore inconsciente tous comme Natsu fou de joie; Zeleph lui continue d'observer l'horizon en réfléchissant.

August: Un problème Empereur?

Zeleph: Abraxas n'est pas là par pure hasard...je crains qu'il ne mijote un sale coup...

Augus réfléchit.

Augus: Maintenant que vous le dites...y'a une bribe qui me reviens...mais je sais pas plus. Darkness à prévue quelque chose...Karlow à dit que la flotte était prête...

Yasha est choqué il se lève.

Yasha: Attends déjà!

Mithra: Avec Darkness...ils ont sûrement prévue de lancer un assaut sur Alvarez.

Zeleph est surpris.

Yuden: Alors va falloir rassembler du monde...

Zeleph: Je m'en charge...en attendant profite du retour de ta fille.

Yuden compris il vit Dimaria souriante il quitte la pièce avec elle; dans sa chambre il allonge la petite sur le lit Dimaria l'observait dormir son cœur se réchauffa en voyant la scène.

Yuden: Je vais lui chercher de quoi manger...tu veux bien veiller sur elle?

Dimaria: Pas de soucis...

Elle veille sur la petite qui commence à gémir elle se réveille; Dimaria ignore quoi faire Amy se lève surpris et recule.

Amy: HAAAAAAA! QUI VOUS ÊTES! OU JE SUIS?!

Dimaria: Hé du calme...je ne te ferais aucun mal...

Amy: Mon papa...il est où?

Dimaria: Sa ira il est aller chercher quelque chose à manger.

Amy observe les alentours inquiète.

Dimaria: Sa ira...je suis une très grande ami à ton père...

Amy: C'est vrai?

Dimaria: Oui...lui...enfin lui et moi...on est très proche.

Amy: Ah bon? Proche...comme...ma maman est proche de papa?

Dimaria: Heu...si on veut...oui...

La porte s'ouvre et Yuden rentre avec un plateau repas il le pose et vit sa fille réveiller; celle-ci en larme se jette dans les bras de son père.

Amy: PAPA!

Yuden: AMY!

Il pleure aussi en sentant sa fille blottit contre lui la petite qui sanglote aussi; Dimaria observe la scène souriante elle veut partir mais sent Amy saisir sa jambe.

Amy: Attends...reste je...je voudrais en savoir plus sur toi.

Dimaria est surprise mais sourit en voyant la petite fille; elle se met assise sur le lit alors que Yuden apporte le plateau remplie de fruits et de gâteau. L'instant d'après Amy en appris plus sur Dimaria celle-ci parla d'elle et son clan.

Dimaria: Ma mère s'appelle Rona elle possède la magie de la Déesse Gaïa. Mon père lui possède le pouvoir du Dieu Hadès qui contrôle les Enfers.

Amy: Whoua!

Dimaria: Mais j'ai aussi mes sœurs Elie et Milla. Elie contrôle la magie de la Déesse des Vents Kazegami; tandis que ma soeur Milla contrôle la glace de la Déesse Skadi.

Amy: Whoua et toi?

Dimaria: Moi le Dieu Chronos donc je manipule le temps!

Amy: Trop génial! Papa maîtrise aussi le temps avec la magie donné par Oncle Crow.

Dimaria: Oh vraiment?

Yuden: Ouais mais sa comptait pas...

Amy: Dis Dimaria tu crois qu'on pourras un jour voir ta maman? Elle à l'air gentille.

Dimaria: Elle l'est...mais mon père c'est autre chose...à cause de lui...mon frère est partit...

Yuden est surpris comme Amy.

Amy: Tu as un frère?

Dimaria: Oui...mais...mais je préfère éviter d'en parler...

Yuden: Je comprend.

Amy: Sinon...maman est où?

Yuden: Elle est resté à Fiore...mais tu sais si tu as envie d'aller la voir je...

Dimaria: Je comprendrais...elle a dut être triste de voir sa fille...

Amy: Oui...mais je veux aussi resté avec toi Dimaria...parce que papa...il sourit et est heureux comme quand il est avec ma maman.

Yuden: Ah oui?

Amy: Oui!

Yuden pouffe de rire comme Dimaria.

Dimaria: Amy sa te dirais d'aller voir les écuries?

Amy: OH OUI! DIS OUI PAPA!

Yuden: Sa me vas...je dois aller voir Zeleph de toute façon...histoire de savoir comment on va gérer ce qui risque de nous tomber dessus.

Dimaria: Sa marche.

Elle s'en va avec Amy le Chasseur de Dragon se sentit rassuré; sa fille était avec lui et il allait la protégé il refusait de revivre la mort de sa fille. Il arrive dans un couloir et y croise Natsu souriant.

Yuden: Hé Natsu...alors entre Fang et Nashi?

Natsu: Elles m'ont virée de la chambre pour parler de truc de fille...et sont ensuite partis aux écuries.

Yuden: Comme la mienne...tu vas voir Zeleph?

Natsu: Ouais...je tiens à en savoir un max sur ce qui risque de s'en prendre à nos filles.

Ils rejoignent Zeleph qui finit une conversation par lacrimas dans le bureau se tenait déjà Eileen; August; Makarof et Invel.

Zeleph: Yuden, Natsu justement je voulais vous voir.

Yuden: Mon père est pas là avec les autres?

Eileen: Ils sont aller chercher Shinroi...c'est vrai qu'on est aller trop loin avec lui...de tous...c'est lui qui a le plus souffert de sa décision...

Yuden: Ouais...sinon des nouvelles?

Zeleph: J'ai organisé un sommet avec différents clan d'Alvarez. Le Yesta sera présent tous comme le Clan des Amazones...

Yuden: Des Amazones!? Mais je croyais qu'elles avaient disparu.

August: Elles ont faillis...à cause d'Imlerith et du Marteau elles ont dut se réfugier à Alvarez.

Yuden se souvient d'Imlerith mais surtout du Marteau il avait vue jusqu'où peut aller sa cruauté; l'idée d'en finir avec lui tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

Invel: La mère de Dimaria; Rona viens justement du clan des Amazones...elle a donc en même temps la force d'un Dieu de la Guerre...

Natsu: Sympa ta future belle-famille!

Yuden: Ouais...j'ai intérêt à faire gaffe...

Eileen pouffe de rire alors que Zeleph sourit.

Zeleph: Autre choses nous avons aussi convoqué les Dryades elles sont spécialisé dans des protections mental...au cas où les Nazgûls et le Roi Sorcier soit de sortit. Jadis elles ont été d'une grande aide pour arracher Alvarez au Roi Sorcier.

Yuden: Sa sera toujours utile...surtout que ce qu'il fait n'est pas agréable du tous...

Natsu: La réunion aura lieu quand?

Zeleph: Ce soir les clan doivent s'organiser...il est possible que nous devions mener une guerre...

Makarof: Je crois qu'il va falloir donner notre maximum...si ce continent tombe...

Invel: Fiore suivrait par la même occasion et...

Un soldat arrive en trombe dans le bureau essoufflée.

Soldat: EMPEREUR LA MARÉE DÉMONIAQUE A ÉTÉ REPÉRÉE!

Yuden est surpris comme Natsu pendant qu'Eileen se lève d'un bond.

Eileen: Où?

Soldat: Elle approche en direction des écuries!

Yuden observe Natsu qui sont horrifiée de l'entendre.

Yuden: Oh non...les filles sont là-haut!

Invel: Pas de temps à perdre!

Zeleph: Je rassemble les Spriggans! Allez-y en éclaireur.

Yuden déploie ses ailes comme Natsu alors qu'Eileen les suit; Zeleph regarde Invel qui s'en va avec August chercher les autres Spriggans.

Zeleph: Pour vue que rien de grave n'arrive...je dois en informer Rona...elle et son clans peuvent intervenir facilement.

Aux écuries qui se situent à quelques kilomètres de la capital Dimaria et Fang sont avec les filles émerveiller de voir des chevaux; Dimaria observe Amy et sentit en elle un instinct protecteur commencer à naître. La petite était adorable et elle allait la défendre à n'importe quel moyen; soudain elle sentit une importante aura négative s'approcher.

Fang: Dimaria?

Dimaria sentit alors l'énergie négative et vit une forme sombre se dessiner dans les cieux.

Dimaria: A L'ABRIS!

 _"OST Kingdom Hearts III- Wave of Darkness"_

La Marée Démoniaque déferla alors Amy et Nashi sont sauvé par les deux femmes les enlevant de la trajectoires de la Marée encore plus imposante que la dernière fois. Il devait y avoir le double de démon et pouvait facilement broyer un rocher sans difficulté; l'amalgame de démon survola les écuries où les chevaux sont agitées.

Amy: Dimaria!

Nashi: C'est quoi?

Dimaria: C'est rien ma chérie...Fang on doit les protéger...si on est au courant les autres aussi et devrait pas tarder.

Fang: Oui...Nashi rester-là...Fang protéger Nashi...

Nashi: Soit prudente...

Elles sortent pour voir la Marée Démoniaque se tenir devant eux celle-ci se divise en deux tornade qui s'approche des deux femmes; Dimaria stoppe le temps et attaque la tornade mais celle-ci brise son entrave temporelle avant de flotter dans les airs et foncer droit sur elle. Fang charge un souffle.

Fang: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE LA LUNE BLANCHE!

Elle frappe la tornade de pleins fouet la dispersent mais celle-ci lui fonce dessus et la projette dans une écurie, la tornade rejoins alors l'autre partie et fusionne avec pour prendre la forme d'un poings qui s'écrase sur l'écuries où Fang à atterrit mais elle fut disperser par un souffle sombre. Shade observe la créature se recomposer avant de former une ligne et projeter des partie de lui sur Shade tout en ravageant le toit des écuries. Les chevaux terrifier hénissent sous les yeux des deux petites filles.

Nashi: Ces chevaux...ils sont en danger!

Amy: On doit faire quelque chose mais le monstre...

Dimaria entre dans l'écurie et vit les filles.

Dimaria: Amy; Nashi vous devez rejoindre le Palais vite!

Nashi: Mais les chevaux?

Dimaria observent les chevaux indispensable pour le royaume; elle ouvre les enclot permettant aux bêtes de s'échapper. La Marée Démoniaque vit les chevaux commencer à partir. Elle prit la forme d'une sorte de canon avec à l'extrémité deux démons qui forment un anneaux juste devant le canon. Ils se mettent à tournoyer pour créer une sphère de magie violet. Il tire provoquant une explosion magique, Amy et Nashi horrifier reculent alors que Dimaria observe la Marée qui fut frapper par un sort de feu. Elle vit alors Yuden qui c'était posté juste devant les chevaux couvrant leurs fuites.

Yuden: Toi tu vas le regretter!

Des cieux Natsu arrivent entourée de flamme.

Natsu: AILE DESTRUCTEUR DU DRAGON DEMON DE FEU!

Une explosion dispersent tous les démons de la Marée Démoniaque dévoilant un noyaux de couleurs violet; Dimaria le remarque alors que les démons regagne le noyaux qui disparut sous les démons qui se déplace plus rapidement et ravagent tous les bâtiments. Yuden et Natsu se regroupent avec Dimaria; Fang et Shade.

Yuden: OK le plan?

Dimaria: On essaye de pas mourir...

Natsu: J'adore ce plan...

Yuden: Moi aussi.

La Marée foncent sur le groupe se dispersant elle se divise une nouvelle fois pour former des tornades et ravager les bâtiments. Yuden et Natsu virent l'une d'elle.

Yuden: HURLEMENT INFERNAL DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Natsu: HURLEMENT DU ROI DRAGON DE FEU!

Leurs flammes frappent la tornade explosant et dispersant tous Dimaria; Fang et Shade s'occupent d'une autre tornade qui créer des sortes de tentacules qui ravagent les habitations autour.

Dimaria: Allons-y!

Shade: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON ECLIPSE!

Fang: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE LA LUNE BLANCHE!

Leurs attaques frappent la tornade qui se disperse et laisse apparaître le noyaux que Dimaria attaqua rapidement; ils virent cependant celui-ci disparaître à nouveau dans la Marée qui se disperse. La dernière tornade s'approche d'Amy et Nashi évacuant des poulains; celle-ci se penche pour faire face aux deux petites.

Nashi: Amy!

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit une explosion de flamme dispersent la tornade; elles virent Eileen arriver avec Makarof.

Eileen: Vous allez bien les filles?

Amy: Oui...merci grand-mère...

Eileen sourit alors que les Démons de la Marée commence à tous se rassembler.

Makarof: Ils se rassemblent!

Eileen: Oui...et comme ça ne me dis rien qui vaille!

La Marée s'assemble une nouvelle fois des épées lumineuse s'enfonce dans le sol tout autour de lui la bloquant dans une prison magique; dans les cieux Eir se tenait ses ailes déployer.

Eir: Wahl!

Wahl arrive juste après et vise le coeur de la Marée Démoniaque.

Wahl: BOUFFE CA! CANON PARTICULE 20 MM EATHERNANO!

Il créer un puissant canon qui frappe en pleins cœur de la Marée la dispersant et laissant son noyaux ressortir celui-ci est par la suite enchaîner par des chaînes dorée déployer par Eileen puis August se joignant à l'affrontement.

Eileen: Vite frapper le tant qu'on le retient!

Acnologia et Bahamuth arrivent à cette instant en compagnie de Yuki.

Acnologia: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE L'APOCALYPSE!

Bahamuth: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DIVIN!

Yuden: HURLEMENT DIVIN DU ROI DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Natsu: HURLEMENT DESTRUCTEUR DU ROI DRAGON DE FEU!

Serena: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON NEPTUNE!

Shade: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON ECLIPSE!

Fang: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE LA LUNE BLANCHE!

Les attaquent frappent le noyaux de pleins fouet celui-ci se libère de ses chaînes en s'enfonçant dans le sol avec la Marée Démoniaque.

Yuden: On l'a eu?

Bahamuth: Je crois pas elle est très résistante.

Du sol commence à se former des sortes de vortex noir d'où sortent des morceaux de la Marée Démoniaque qui émerge très rapidement et fonce frénétiquement vers les mages. Eir et Wahl sont frapper et envoyer au sol par la Marée Démoniaque; celle ci s'assemble à nouveau pour former une imposante tornade.

Eileen: Esmeralda!

Esmeralda utilise sa magie de glace formant d'énorme pilonne de glace qui encercle la Marée et forme une prison qui volent en éclats quand la Marée se dispersent volontairement pour reformer la tornade en son centre le noyaux relâche des boules de feu violette qui s'écrase au sol et sur les bâtiments. August créer un bouclier pour en bloquer la plus part.

Yuden: Résistant ce truc.

 _"Fin OST"_

La Marée finit par s'enfoncer dans le sol et disparaître entièrement; tandis qu'un autre groupe arrivent sur place.

Voix: On arrive après la bataille on dirait.

Dimaria se tourne vers la voix familière et vit alors sa mère.

Dimaria: MAMAN!

Rona se tenait avec Romus qui saute et se met face à Yuden qui sent le regard lourd de l'homme sur lui.

Romus: Toi écartes-toi les étrangers n'ont rien à faire ici!

Yuden se méfie mais Dimaria se met face à son père.

Dimaria: Sa suffit papa il...

Voix: ASSEZ!

Ils virent une jeune femme arriver dans une armure dorée elle avait des cheveux roux formant une grande tresse; sur son corps on remarquait des cicatrices mais aussi des tatouages tribaux autour d'elle se tenait d'autres femmes dans les mêmes armures mais moins imposante.

Rona: Azra!

Azra: Le combat n'est pas finie!

 _"OST Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix: The Corrupted"_

Yuden est surpris alors que du sol une partie de la Marée jaillit sous forme de bras qui fonce sur les filles; mais elle sont sauvé in-extremis par Dimaria et Fang mais le bras attrape un poulain s'échappant et l'attire dans le sol sous les yeux des témoins qui virent le poulain disparaître en poussant des hennissement terrifier.

Amy: NON!

Elle pleure contre Dimaria alors que le sol se met à trembler de toute part puis il éclate dévoilant une vision d'horreur la Marée c'était assemblée pour forme un gigantesque cheval de la taille d'Acnologia celui-ci était liée par la Corruption. Sur sa tête se tenait une corne semblable à un éclair faite d'une lacrima jaune et rouge qui dégageait une aura maléfique. Les yeux rouge de la créature fixe les mages tout autour de lui avant de pousser un hennissement qui glaça le sang de tous, tout en faisant tomber l'orage le ciel se recouvre rapidement d'une nappe de nuage noir alors que des éclairs rouge frappe le sol un peut partout.

Rona: Quel horreur...

Azra: La Marée...elle a absorbé le poney pour créer cette abomination...

Rona: On doit s'en débarrasser...

Azra: Sa sera dure...la marque du Dieu Obscure est sur lui.

La créature hennis une nouvelle fois et frappe le sol de ses sabots avant libérant du sol des créature terrifiante des sortes de guerrier squelette chevauchant la partie avant d'un cheval; l'arrière a disparut et laisse une vue sur les organes encore présent dans la partie avant les squelettes armée d'un bisento (lance avec une lame courbée au bouts).

Amy: HAAAAAAAA!

Dimaria: Ces monstres...ils sont nombreux!

August: Il va pourtant falloir s'en débarrasser pour espérer atteindre cette cho...

Natsu: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Natsu fonce sur la créature immense tête baissé.

Dimaria: Il fiche quoi là?

Makarof: Natsu...

Natsu arme son poings enflammé mais la créature dégage une onde de choc électrique rougeâtre qui repousse le mage; tandis que les Cavaliers squelettes foncent sur le groupe de mage.

Fang: Ils arrivent!

Yuden se mets devant prêts à les recevoir mais ils se font tous balayer par une force magique incroyable; Yuden vit alors Gildarts arriver souriant.

Gildarts: Me voilà.

Makarof: Gildarts.

D'autres cependant arrivent à passer mais ils sont tous réduit à la taille de fourmi et écraser par des rocher qui tombent du ciel. Dimaria vit Brandish tenant des cailloux dans sa mains.

Dimaria: Randi!

Brandish: Dis donc on voudrais pas vous laissez tous le fun.

Asura et Yasha débarquent les deux Dieu balayent les rangs des Cavalier squelettes avec leurs coups; Asura déploie des torrents d'énergie qui réduit les monstres en poussière.

Asura: Approchez! Venez me défiez!

Yasha: Soit prudent Asura ils sont plus forts qu'ils en ont l'air.

La créature pousse un autre hennissement faisant tomber des météores sur la zone; mais ceux-ci sont tous gelée et s'écrase en se brisant comme de la glace Invel se tient en avant avec Bloodman et Jacob.

Jacob: Tous ses monstres...on dirait qu'Alvarez n'est plus ce qu'elle était...

Bloodman: Chargeons nous d'eux! MAREE DE SQUELETTE!

Une marée de crâne emporte les Cavaliers mais des cieux arrivent des créatures ailée semblables à des corbeaux mais plus gros et surtout recouvert de la corruption.

Invel: Des rapaces!

Jacob: N'ayez crainte!

Il positionne ses doigts pour en faire une sorte de pistolet et tire des projectiles invisibles qui touchent les volatiles qui s'écrasent au sol; mais d'autres arrivent avant d'être balayer par une main de sable géante. Tandis qu'une autre partie sont découpé par des vents violents; Ajeel et Neinhart sont aussi présent.

Ajeel: Whou! Aller envois en d'autres saleté!

Neinhart: Ne sois pas trop impulsif sinon on risque d'avoir des problèmes.

Ajeel: Oh aller on va pas laisser tous le fun aux autres!

Rona se tient aux côtés d'Azra observant la créature restant immobile.

Azra: Elle est immobile...mais sa ne durera pas...

Rona: J'ai comprit.

Elle pose sa main au sol et tout autour d'eux la terre s'élève pour former un gigantesque cratère de plusieurs kilomètres pour empêcher la créature de sortir.

Yuden: Whoua!

Dimaria: Ma mère contrôle le pouvoir de Gaïa.

Yuden: Impressionnant...

Il vit Romus déployer des flammes bleuté mais de couleur claire dont il se sert pour calciner les créatures de Darkness.

Dimaria: Quand à mon père...hé bien il maîtrise les flammes du Dieu Hadès...

Yuden: Ouais...et je sens qu'il est pas quelqu'un de sympa...

Dimaria: Tu as vue juste...

Du côté d'Azra celle-ci tends sa mains faisant apparaître une énorme épée (une épée semblable à celle de Cloud mais avec des gravures représentant des flammes); elle grimpe sur une grande panthère noire qui se jette dans la mêlée avec d'autres Amazone armée de lance. Yuden observent tous les combattants puis la créature qui charge de l'énergie dans la corne sur son front et la relâche créant des bras électrique qui balaye la zone et se dirige vers eux.

Yuden: ATTENTION!

Il se place en avant et tente d'absorber l'attaque qu'il absorbe en partie mais recule son corps marqué par la foudre qu'il a absorbé.

Acnologia: Yuden sa vas?

Yuden: Ouais...si on veut...mais ce truc est puissant.

Bahamuth: La Marée peut former ce genre de monstre...qui c'est ce qu'ils pourraient créer après ça?

Acnologia: Le plus urgent est de le neutraliser. Bahamuth!

Ils se transforment tous les deux en dragons et fonce sur la créature mais celle-ci saute rapidement pour se retrouver derrière les héros chargeant sa corne de foudre; qu'elle relâche sur toute la zone les Amazones évitent les attaques mais d'autres créature sortent du sol mais cette fois ci elles étaient beaucoup plus grosses qu'avant armée d'énorme hache leurs corps était une sorte d'armure sombre imposante d'où s'échappe des flammes jaune.

Dimaria: Ceux-là sont plus gros...

Yuden: Ouais...prêts à faire des étincelles?

Dimaria: Toujours...

Natsu prit la main de Fang prête à se battre comme les mages August tends son sceptre vers un groupe de trois démon armée de hache; il déploie alors un imposant jets de flamme qui les réduits tous en cendre Amy vit cela admirative.

Amy: Whoua!

August: Rester à l'abris.

Nashi observe la créature qui continue de hennir faisant arriver la foudre dans sa corne de lacrima.

Nashi: Amy...regarde sa corne...

Amy l'observe et comprit l'idée de son amis alors qu'elles virent une explosion dans la marée de monstre; Rona patiente quand elle vit ses filles Milla et Elie.

Elie: Maman! On a ratée quoi?

Rona: Pas grand chose...cette créature est très puissante!

Milla: Mais on doit l'arrêter...ces monstres ne seront pas retenue longtemps...

Rona: Je sais...

Elle claque des doigts la terre se fissure faisant chuter des monstres dans un gouffre qu'elle referme instantanément; pendant ce temps Yuden et Dimaria venait d'achever un autre monstre mais virent l'immense bête charger de la foudre dans sa lacrima.

Yuden: La lacrima...

Dimaria: On dirait que c'est la source de son pouvoir...

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Challenge Fairy Tail"_

La foudre allait s'abattre sur le champ de bataille mais une puissante explosion frappe la créature qui fut déconcentrer; Yuki vit alors Shinroi apparaître devant elle.

Yuki: Shinroi...

Shinroi: Sa ira Yuki...j'ai les choses en mains...Yuden! Natsu!

Les deux observent le mage tendre ses mains pour créer d'immense trous dans le sol qui font s'enfoncer le monstre dans le sol.

Shinroi: La lacrima!

Yuden observent Natsu les deux Chasseur de Dragons se tiennent prêts, Rona le remarque.

Rona: Ils peuvent l'avoir...Elie! Milla!

Milla: On ouvre une voie!

Elle recouvre en partie son corps de glace et glisse sur une piste qu'elle créer.

Elie: Shina est elle aussi prête...

Elle saute pour se laisser porter par les vents alors qu'elle sent une énergie magique arriver.

Rona: Vous arrivez un peut en retard...

Derrière elle se tient un homme grands souriant portant une tenue pratiquement fait uniquement de végétaux sa peaux était parcourut de tatouage lumineux verts comme les gens qui l'accompagne ses cheveux était bleu et ses yeux verts.

Rona: Adrien.

Adrien: Rona...désolé mais nous devions rassembler de quoi aider...

Rona: Dans ce cas donner de la puissance à ces deux jeunes...le fils d'Ama et END.

Adrien vit les deux se diriger sur la créature qui déploie des rafales d'éclairs rouge et de boules de feu.

Adrien: Kaia...approche...

Une jeune femme à la peau sombre mais elle aussi parcourut de tatouage lumineux verts ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffé avec des tresses; elle se mis à genoux et ferme ses yeux bleu et des sortes de luciole dorée émerge du sol et se dirige vers les deux Chasseur de Dragon qui virent leurs corps entourée de lumière.

Yuden: Whoua!

Natsu: Génial...je me sens léger...

Yuden: Ouais profitons-en pour...

La créature commence à se redresser ses nouvelles jambes se recréant avec la Marée démoniaque.

Yuden: Il se relève!

Voix: Je ne crois pas!

Fondant des cieux la forme d'Augus arrivent et tranche en deux au niveaux du ventre la créature qui dévie de son axe.

Shinroi: Allez-y!

Yuden: Allez Natsu!

Natsu et Yuden: MAGIE COMBINEE ANTI-DRAGON! METEOR INFERNAL DU DIEU DRAGON DE FEU!

Une gigantesque boule de feu sombre frappe alors de pleins fouet la corne de lacrima qui vola en éclat; la magie concentré dans celle-ci finit par faire éclater la créature et désintégrer toutes celles apparut. Les combattants virent alors les démons de la Marée démoniaque être disperser après cette démonstration de force des deux Dragons.

Adrien: Whoua...

Rona: Ce gamin me plaît de plus en plus...

Adrien: Ces deux-là...sont impressionnants sont-ils l'espoir?

Rona: Ama le crois...et je le crois aussi...

Voix: Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!

Elle vit son mari arriver grognant.

Romus: Ces deux-là sont des étrangers à notre pays!

Rona: Pas Yuden...il est le fils...

Romus: D'une folle qui est morte...qui aurais dût resté à sa place! Une femme n'avait aucune chance contre un Dieu! Un Dieu qui n'a jamais été qu'une histoire à dormir debout!

 _"OST Twilight Princess King of the Light and Shadow"._

Rona sert les poings mais se calme alors que la Marée commence à s'assembler de nouveau; les mages sont méfiant mais virent la figure de Darkness se dessiner souriant. Yuden furieux se retient de sauter sur l'assassin de sa mère tandis que tous les témoin présents virent le Dieu Obscure Zeleph arrive nonchalant.

Zeleph: Darkness...

Darkness: Je dois avouer que vous m'impressionner...vous avez repousser mes Nazgûls et le Roi Sorcier. Ainsi que tuer un Dieu de la Guerre et recruté trois autres pour votre précieuse et insignifiante rébellion...

Yuden: Darkness! Viens te battre! On a un compte à régler!

Darkness rit en entendent Yuden alors que Dimaria le soutient.

Darkness: Soit patient Yuden...je serais bientôt là...et notre combat conduira à ta mort...et à ma victoire...

Acnologia: On se battra Darkness...et on trouvera un moyen de t'achever!

Shinroi: J'ai la solution...

Tous le monde se tourne vers Shinroi horrifiée de l'apprendre tout comme Darkness qui observe le mage.

Darkness: Shinroi...serait-ce de revoir Abraxas et tous tes démons qui t'ont rendu fou?

Shinroi: Oh non...j'ai trouvé la solution...de te détruire définitivement!

Darkness: Tu mens...je suis éternel!

Shinroi: Pas totalement...

Darkness rit avant d'observer Alvarez.

Darkness: De toute façon...vous serez tous morts...dans peut de temps je réduira Alvarez en cendre...et vous ne pourrez rien faire contre! Mon armada...arrive...j'arrive pour reprendre mon dût...Alvarez!

La Marée Démoniaque se dispersent à nouveau s'éparpillant aux quatre vent.

 _"Fin OST"_

Acnologia: T'es sérieux?

Shinroi se tourne vers Acnologia surpris comme la plus part des gens; le mage s'approche de Yuki surprise.

Yuki: Shinroi...

Shinroi: Ecoute...Yuki...je sais que...je sais que je t'ai fais énormément de mal...mais j'ai trouvé le moyen de me racheter.

Yuki: Shinroi je...

Shinroi: Attends regarde...

Il prit alors Aku qui est à ses côtés et le mets à sa hauteur; ce qu'il fit choqua tous le monde.

Aku: Salut maman...

Yuki fut surprise sur le coup comme tous le monde; car la voix qui résonne était celle d'un enfant que Yuki reconnus.

Yuki: Crow...

Elle observe Shinroi souriant avant de s'évanouir sous ses yeux.

Shinroi: Je ne sais pas pourquoi...mais je vais me faire tuer...

Il sent la main d'Eileen se poser sur son épaule et eu un frisson.

Eileen: Oh que oui...

Pendant ce temps a Asgard Darkness arrivent à un balcon où se tient Yamato.

Yamato: Maître...nous sommes presque prêts...l'assaut va commencer.

Darkness: Bien...laissons une journée à ces pauvres idiots...avant de relâcher les feux divins...

Devant lui se tenait une gigantesque armada d'une centaine de vaisseaux gigantesque tous dorée chargeant des troupes à bord; principalement des Démons créer par le Dieu Obscure. Il vit de plus gros vaisseaux encore plus imposant que les autres où montent Sergei; Kalrow; Deus et Olga.

Sergei: Nous triompherons...

Olga: Nous avons intérêt...pour ne pas traîner le nom du grand Darkness dans la boue!

Deus: Nous battrons les traîtres et Alvarez...et Darkness sera indestructible!

De retour sur la mer en approche d'Alvarez sur un navire une figure se tenait à l'avant du bateau une main sur le coeur; habillé d'une cape un marin vit la forme de la jeune fille qui était pensive.

Marin: Excusez-moi mademoiselle tous va bien?

Femme: Sa ira...je...je vais bien...je vais juste retrouver...l'homme de ma vie.

Marin: Oh je comprend et vous êtes?

Millianna: Je m'appelle Millianna.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Millianna arrive au mauvais moment et Yuden se retrouve à gérer une situation délicate pendant que le continent se prépare à une guerre sans merci contre le reste des Dieux de la Guerre tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "A l'aube d'un conflit".**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre je vous dis à la prochaine tchao.**


	223. Chapitre 223: A l'aube d'un conflit

**L'arc des Dieu Yakuma se poursuit Millianna à rejoins le continent d'Alvarez et va apprendre ce qui est arrivé à Yuden depuis son départ, mais aussi elle va revoir des personnes chères à son cœur. Pendant que le continent tout entier se prépare à la guerre contre Darkness et les Dieux de la Guerre restant.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 223: A l'aube d'un** **conflit.**

Le navire de Millianna arriva à Aurora la ville portuaire celle-ci vit des troupes militaires partout en ville.

Millianna: Que...

Elle vit des mage préparer des sortilèges et va voir l'un d'eux il s'agissait de Dimaria; celle-ci commande les troupes.

Dimaria: Allez dépêchez-vous! On doit fortifier les défenses navales!

Soldat d'Alvarez: Oui madame!

Millianna: Excusez-moi...

Dimaria vit Millianna en face d'elle la femme chat eu une étrange sensation en étant face à Dimaria; la Spriggan observe la femme chat puis remarque la marque que Yuden lui a posé dans le cou elle comprit alors.

Dimaria: Oui?

Millianna: Je cherche quelqu'un il s'appelle...

Dimaria: Yuden?

Millianna fut surprise mais vit Dimaria sourire et s'approcher d'elle en souriant.

Millianna: Comment vous?

Dimaria: Disons que...il faut que nous parlions...on...

Voix: MARIE!

Elle vit Brandish arriver en trombe.

Brandish: La réunion va enfin avoir lieu...qui est-ce?

Dimaria: La fameuse Millianna!

Brandish: Oh je vois la première de Yuden!

Millianna fut prit de court elle observe les deux femmes choqué.

Millianna: La Première? De quoi parlez-vous!?

Dimaria: Bien joué Brandish! T'inquiète suis-moi je vais te conduire à lui...et on pourras en discuter dans le carrosse avant que tu ne le tues quand tu le verras.

Millianna fut inquiète mais vit des énormes carrosse et vit des familles grimper à l'intérieur.

Millianna: Que se passe t-il?

Brandish: Ce qu'il se passe...nous sommes en guerre.

Millianna fut choqué et entre dans le carrosse et vit alors sur le chemin les armées d'Alvarez préparez des machines de guerres et des troupes qui se dirigent vers la capital elle vit aussi diverse peuple de différentes ethnie rejoindre la capital parmi eux elle remarque des personnes à moitié animal; des elfes; des dryades et des amazones.

Millianna: Que se passe t-il?

Dimaria: Nous ramenons les civils de tous le continents à la Capital pour les protéger...ils seront dans les sous-terrains...

Millianna: Contre qui est la guerre?

Brandish: Les Dieu de la Guerre du Yakuma...qui sont allié à Darkness.

Millianna est songeuse lorsqu'elle entend une voix douce chantonner au loin et baigner la cité d'une lueur de joie; une chanson qu'elle a déjà entendu.

 _Où réside donc la bête?  
Pourquoi les gens ne parlent pas?  
Même si tu caches ton cœur; je reconnais ton visage._

Millianna: Cette chanson! C'est...

Brandish: Celle qui a vaincu Darkness lors des Grand Jeux de Fiore...oui ici c'est un chant qui se transmets depuis la fondation d'Alvarez.

Dimaria: Amaterasu l'a utilisé lorsqu'elle a vaincu Darkness...cette chanson est toxique...

Millianna: Je sais...je l'ai vue...il a grogner de douleur...mais pourquoi?

Dimaria: Nous l'ignorons...elle doit avoir un liens avec son passé...d'ailleurs tu arrives pile au bon moment parce que la réunion de guerre va débuter.

Brandish: Dim...et pour Yuden!

Dimaria: Oh mince! J'allais oublié...alors écoute...

Sur un balcon du Palais d'Alvarez Amy est assise sur une chaise et profite du soleil pour chanter.

 _Où résides donc la bête?  
_ _Pourquoi les gens ne parlent pas?  
_ _Même si tu caches ton cœur; je reconnais ton visage.  
_ _Où réside donc la bête?  
_ _Pourquoi les gens sont tristes?  
_ _Même si la nuit est tombé; le jour va se lever.  
Où réside donc la bête?_  
 _Pourquoi des larmes coulent sur tes joues?  
Tes rêves et tes sentiments me guide; je serais toujours à tes côtés._

Elle s'arrête souriante et vit Mithra l'observer avec Nashi.

Nashi: Tu chantes super bien!

Mithra: Tu as une voix magnifique.

Amy: Oh...merci papa dit que sa viens de ma grand-mère...

Pendant ce temps à Asgard Darkness sur son trône tremble il sert l'accoudoir de son trône d'os; ses généraux le virent et sentirent alors leurs dieux en colère.

Eredin: Que lui arrive t-il?

Darkness dans un hurlement crache un jets d'énergie obscure brisant le toit du Palais et se dirigeant vers un galaxie qui explosa sous l'impact; il grogne et se tient la tête douloureuse.

 _Darkness: Cette chanson...pourquoi continue t-elle...de m'affaiblir! Qu'as-tu fais vieille folle!?_

Karlow arrive à ce moment souriant.

Karlow: Maître Darkness...nos troupes sont presque prête...à votre signal nous raserons Alvarez...

Darkness lâche un sourire satisfait.

Darkness: Parfait...

A Alvarez dans le Palais Shinroi est avec son groupe encore sous le choc.

Eileen: OK...donc...pour résumer...Aku...à l'âme de votre Crow...dans son corps...où plutôt...Crow est dans Aku...

Shinroi: Heu...oui...je suis aller là où on a affronter la créature d'Abraxas...et il y a avait encore une trace de l'âme de Crow...alors j'ai rassemblé l'énergie...et l'ait mis...dans...l'être le plus proche qui existe...

Yuki: ATTENDS MON CHATON!

Shinroi: HE J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN C'EST LUI QUI M'AS SUIVIE!

Yuki: Mon bébé...est dans mon chaton!

Aku: Maman...tu es fâché?

Yuki s'agenouille devant le petit Crow et lâche un sourire.

Yuki: Mais non mon bébé...mais maman va tirer les oreilles de papa pour pas avoir prévenu maman avant...

Shinroi est choqué alors que Yuki lui tire l'oreille pour l'embrasser; Eileen sourit devant la scène comme Acnologia qui écoutait sa petite-fille chanter.

Acnologia: Le plus important maintenant et de se préparer au conflit...Bahamuth tu es prêtes?

Bahamuth: Pour le Conseil de Guerre ouais...

Eileen est horrifiée.

Eileen: LE CONSEIL! OH MINCE VITE PAS DE TEMPS A PERDRE!

Elle enfonce la porte rapidement et se dirige vers la salle du Conseil de guerre; Yuki sourit comme Esmeralda alors qu'Acnologia et Shinroi sue à grosse goûte.

Shinroi: Acno...si...si jamais t'as la mauvaise idée de la mettre un jour en rogne...et que sa me retombe dessus...je te tue...

Acnologia: Je serais mort avant...

Dans les couloirs Fang et Shade discute avec la chef des Amazones.

Azra: Où sont les Chasseurs de Dragons?

Fang: Yuden et Natsu-senpai s'entraîne avant guerre!

Azra: Je vois...vous êtes tous les deux des enfants de la forêt.

Shade: Oui...nous avoir mal avec humain.

Azra: Je comprend...moi aussi j'ai eu du mal dans un premier temps; mais ils ne sont pas tous mauvais...ce qui sont mauvais nous les punissons pour épargner ce qui sont juste. C'est ça notre devoir...et Darkness menace l'équilibre.

Fang: Lui fort?

Azra: Oui...il a tué la mère de Yuden...celle qui a permit à cette cité...

Une explosion attire son attention elle vit Makarof sortir d'une pièce accompagne de Yajeel.

Makarof: Sa c'était du Natsu tous craché...

Yajeel: N'ayez crainte les sols et les murs résistent à tous et...

Il vit le sol s'effondrer laissant un tour qui conduit jusqu'aux sous-sols où Yuden et Natsu sont sous leur forme de dragon contre Asura et Yasha souriant.

Yasha: Impressionnant...vous vous améliorez de jour en jour.

Asura: Mais nos adversaires reste fort...on doit rester prudent.

Yasha est surpris et pouf de rire.

Asura: Quoi?

Yasha: Non...juste t'entendre dire ça...c'est...bizarre.

Yuden: Ouais...je dois continuer de m'améliorer...

Makarof: EN ATTENDENT EVITER DE DEMOLIR LE PALAIS! VOUS NE CHANGEREZ JAMAIS VOUS DEUX ET!

Derrière lui une autre partie du sol explose il se penche pour voir Gildarts et Augus qui termine leur combat.

Gildarts: Whoua super impressionnant Augus!

Augus: Comme je le dis rien ne vaut une vie pleine de combat et de conquête!

Gildarts: Je suis 100% d'accord!

Il tape la main de son camarade qui rit alors que Makarof devint pâle.

Yajeel: N'ayez crainte...on...on comptait...agrandir...enfin...je crois...

Makarof: Pourquoi je me fatigue...je ne suis plus le maître de ces destructeurs notoire!

Yajeel: Allons mon ami. Messieurs la réunion va avoir lieu!

Yuden: On arrive.

Ils remontent tous Yuden est stressé depuis sa victoire sur Augus les habitants ont placé tous leurs espoirs en lui; et sa lui rajouter de la pression sur les épaules qu'il s'en saurait bien passé.

Happy: Sa vas Yuden?

Yuden: Mis à part l'énorme pression d'avoir à protéger les habitants d'Alvarez...sa vas...

Natsu: Hé tu seras pas seul...on va t'aider.

Yuden: Je sais...mais depuis que j'ai éliminer Wyzen...les...les habitants comptent sur moi pour les protéger...et...si j'échouais...je...

Asura: L'échec est une fin que l'on crains...mais c'est aussi un fin qui arrive si on se laisse gagner par la crainte. Tu es forts et tu as des amis qui t'aiderons à triompher de ce mauvais pas.

Yasha: Il a raison...même à travers une tempête brille une lueur d'espoir...

Natsu: Quel poète!

Ils arrivent alors dans un couloir et Yuden sentit une odeur très familière qu'il reconnu entre mille; il s'arrêta net dans sa démarche et son regard se perd à l'horizon.

Natsu: Yuden? Sa vas?

Yuden: Millianna...

Natsu est surpris et suis le regard de son frère et la vie à l'autre bouts du couloir; il y vit alors la femme qui a capturé son coeur une première fois son estomac se noue en la voyant. Il avait désormais rencontré Dimaria et ses instincts qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler avait choisit la femme comme sa seconde amante.

Yuden: Millianna...

Millianna est gênée mais une forme blanche arrive droit sur Yuden qui reconnut son compagnon de toujours.

Chibi: YUDEN!

Yuden: Chibi! Mais...que...que faites-vous...

Chibi: Disons que...Millianna a voulu venir ici...elle a eu une intuitions...

Millianna arrive face à son amant elle vit son regard torturé par l'inquiétude.

Millianna: Dimaria m'a tout raconté...on...on en parlera plus tard...pour l'instant...j'aimerais...

Millianna s'arrêta en voyant sortir d'une chambre une petite fille qui la laissa sans voix; Amy sortit de sa chambre et vit sa mère plus loin celle-ci fut choqué avant de commencer à pleurer.

Amy: Maman...

Millianna plaque ses mains sur sa bouche choqué et en larme.

Millianna: Amy...Amy...ma...ma petite fille...ma chérie...

Amy: MAMAN!

Elle rejoins sa mère et les deux se font une étreinte qui donna les larmes aux autres Dimaria et Brandish s'avance souriante; alors qu'Invel arrive et vit la scène en souriant.

Invel: Hé bien...je crois que la situations s'améliore...

Yuden: Invel?

Invel: Venez...la réunion va bientôt commencer...

Ils suivent Invel alors qu'Amy se blottit contre sa mère alors que Yuden parle à Dimaria en arrière.

Yuden: Tu lui as dit quoi?

Dimaria: Toute la vérité...et tous ce qu'on a fais...

Yuden devint rouge de honte.

Yuden: Non quand même pas...

Dimaria: Hé on va être toutes les deux comme des sœurs alors les sœurs sa partagent les détails coquin!

Yuden plaque sa main sur son visage alors que Brandish pouffe de rire.

Brandish: Dis c'est vrai que tu...

Yuden: Brandish! Tu me rendrais service si tu gardais ça pour toi...Ajeel risque d'aller cafter...et...j'ai pas envie de me mettre à dos le père de Dim pour l'instant.

Brandish est surprise alors qu'elle sourit ils arrivent dans une immense salle où diverse race sont présente et diverses personne; Fang est présente avec Shade prêt de la Reine des Amazones Azra qui discute avec le chef des Dryades et des Elfes. Le chef des elfes est un homme aux longs cheveux blond avec une couronne d'argent autour de la tête incrusté de pierre précieuse; son armure de métal verte et son air sérieux qui était présent sur tous les visage. A sa gauche se tient Romus le regard sévère mais juste à côté Rona qui discute avec ses deux filles qui virent Dimaria.

Elie: Les voilà...et il y a une femme avec eux...

Rona observe Millianna et eu un choc comme la Reine des Amazones qui se lève d'un bond choqué.

Amazone: Ma reine...un problème?

Azra: La...la fille de...

Rona: Liana...

Millianna est choqué alors que les deux femmes s'approche comme Aaron le chef des Dryades; le chef des Elfes Eligol ainsi que deux nouveaux arrivants. Une femme aux cheveux sombre avec une armure qui semblait venir de la mère; elle avait des écailles sur la peau elle s'approche hésitante avec un homme oiseau armée d'un grand arc en fer blanc.

Millianna: Que...

Rona: Pas de doute...

Elf: Incroyable...alors...sa fille aurait survécu...

Millianna: De quoi vous parlez?

Dimaria: Maman?

Rona: On doit en être sûre...mon enfant...ta mère...s'appelait Liana?

Millianna est surprise des paroles de la mère de Dimaria comme celle-ci; elle observe Millianna comme Yuden.

Natsu: Tu sais ce qu'il se passe?

Yuden: Non pas le moins du monde...

Millianna: D'où connaissez-vous ma mère! Et qui êtes-vous?

Rona: Je m'appelle Rona Yesta...je suis la chef du Clan Yesta...

Azra: Je suis Azra Reine du clan des Amazones et gardienne des anciennes Forêt du Vaarl.

Aaron: Je suis Aaron patriarche des Dryades et gardien du savoir ancien de l'ancien monde d'Esfera.

Eligol: Je suis Eligol. Le Roi des Elfs d'une Terre ancienne...dont aujourd'hui le nom fut oublié dans les abysses du temps.

Aryana: Je suis Aryana...Reine des Sirène et impératrice de l'Atlantide.

Scarf: Je suis Scarf Patriarche des Piafs. Une tribu d'homme Oiseau venant d'une lointaine contré nommé Hyrule...aujourd'hui au bord de l'oublie...attendez où est...

La porte s'ouvre dans un fracas laissant apparaître un homme habillé d'un manteau bleu portant un masque de hiboux il avait des cheveux argenté; il relève son masque et observe de ses yeux ambre les autres participants et vit Millianna.

Rona: Netu...voilà Netu...le chef de la tribu Oina...leurs monde est à l'agonie...

Netu: Inutile d'en parler...qui est-ce?

Scarf: C'est la fille de Liana...

Netu fut choqué il observe Millianna et observe la jeune femme surpris.

Netu: Liana...

Il revoit la jeune femme il retire son masque surpris et Millianna vit alors sur ses joues des tatouages semblable aux siens.

Millianna: On...on se connais?

Netu: Millianna...je...tu...tu es vivante...

Yuden observe la scène et regarde Chibi puis retourne sur Millianna qui vit l'homme et des mots sortir de sa bouche instinctivement.

Millianna: Papa...

Netu: Millianna...ma...ma chérie...

Millianna pleura et se réfugie contre Netu qui sert sa fille contre lui soulagée; alors que Yuden est sous le choc comme Natsu.

Natsu: Son père!

Yuden: Mais...attendez...Millianna...ne viens pas de Fiore!

Rona: Non...Millianna est originaire d'Alvarez...notre terre aussi à subis l'assaut de la Chasse Sauvage...des enfants ont été enlever et séquestré...mais...Millianna est la seule qui soit revenu vivante...

Netu: Ma chérie...que...que t'est-il arrivé? Je...

Millianna sanglotante ne peut pas parler mais Yuden parle.

Yuden: Millianna a été esclave de la Tour du Paradis et de la Tour.

Il y eu un silence dans la salle tous le monde se tourne vers Yuden; Azra s'approche choqué.

Azra: La Tour! Ce sale...psychopathe...tu étais...

Millianna confirme alors que Netu fut choqué il observe Yuden.

Yuden: Elle était prisonnière pendant 10 longues années...ensuite Jellal et Jycrain ce sont fait manipuler par la Tour pour achever le Système R qui a ramené le premier fragment de l'âme de Darkness...mais après je me suis assuré de réduire cette Tour en poussière et de la sortir d'ici...

Netu observe Yuden et s'approche.

Netu: Vous avez sauvé ma petite fille...et...et ma femme Liana?

Yuden baisse le regard le souvenir de Liana lui revient comme à Millianna, alors qu'Amy s'approche tremblante.

Amy: Grand-mère...est...est partit...au ciel...à cause de l'Homme au Chapeau...

Netu: Ta grand-mère?

Yuden: Oui...votre...femme...a été...esclave du Baron Samedi...

Les chefs sont horrifiée de l'entendre Rona et Azra surent alors le tragique destin de Liana, Netu sert les points ses yeux brille et sa colère grimpe mais vit la petite en larme.

Amy: Tu...tu es mon papy?

Netu sourit et prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras alors que Netu observe Yuden.

Yuden: Je l'ai libérée...de...de son...

Netu: Merci...merci...fils d'Ama...je vous serais à jamais redevable...

Yuden: Non sa ira...je...j'ai la chance...d'avoir une amante merveilleuse.

Netu comprit et sourit alors que Rona s'approche de Millianna souriante.

Rona: J'ai promis...à Rona de m'occuper de toi si jamais...il t'arrivais quoi que ce soit...

Millianna: Merci...

Netu: Attends...ton frère ne devrais pas...

Un autre individus arrive essoufflé portant un masque de renard il avait les cheveux châtains; il avait un grand manteau brun et une barbe chatain il lâche un sourire.

Homme: Millia!

Millianna ne reconnus pas l'homme qui se présente à elle.

Kyle: Millianna! C'est moi Kyle!

Millianna est surprise elle revoit le jeune homme plus jeune la taquinant étant très petite.

Millianna: KYLE!

La réunion de famille réchauffe le cœur de Yuden alors que les derniers arrivent; Zeleph finit par entrer l'air agitée.

Zeleph: Bien...mesdames et messieurs merci d'être présent à cette réunion de crise de toutes les races libre d'Alvarez mais aussi du Monde! Comme vous le savez...notre continent est sur le point d'être attaqué par une armée dirigé par Darkness qui a envoyé 9 des 18 Dieu de la Guerre du Yakuma pour mener l'attaque.

Il y eu des discussions au seins du groupe.

Zeleph: C'est pourquoi...nous devons nous préparez à l'assaut. Pour commencer nous avons établit une ligne de défense le longs des côtes.

Eligol: Pour quel raison?

Asura: Parmis les Dieu se trouve les Shitoshin...un groupe de quatre Dieu de la Guerre dont l'un d'eux est une tortue géante...il faudrait des spécialiste en combat à distance pour l'avoir et de quoi contré ces projectiles qui peuvent atteindre le Palais sans aucun problème.

Aaron: Dresser une barrière magique serait très efficace.

Eligol: Tout a fait...

Yuden: Des infos sur nos adversaires?

Asura: Les Dieux Célestes resteront dans leurs vaisseaux amiral à diriger l'attaque depuis les cieux.

Yuden observe Natsu qui approuvent.

Yuden: Natsu et moi pouvons nous en chargez.

Acnologia: Non attends...si il y a un Dieu qui arrive par le sol tu dois te tenir prêts à l'affronter.

Asura: Yasha et moi on s'occupe de Deus...

Yasha: Quoi! T'es dingue!

Asura: On devras se charger de lui quoi qu'il arrive...Yuden tu devrais pouvoir gérer avec Natsu Ryura; Kyura et Jura les trois autres Shitoshin. Mais reste ensuite le problème de Yamato...ce salaud apparaît au moment le plus innopportun...

Zeleph: Des idées?

Azra: Les Amazones couvriront les alentours de la capital par les forêt...l'ennemie sera désavantagé.

Aaron: Nous les appuierons.

Scarf: Les Piafs peuvent se charger des unitées aérienne.

Aryana: Nous nous chargerons de la mer...d'autres menace à l'horizon?

Zeleph: Je le crains...Darkness...il dirige l'opération il y a des chances à ce qu'il intervienne...sans compter que...il a envoyé Abraxas sur Alvarez en reconnaissance.

Scarf: ABRAXAS! Sa ne sent pas bons...

Shinroi: Je suis aller analysé les zones où il a été vue...j'ignore ce qu'il a fait mais il a dresser des sortes de petit monolithes de différents éléments tout autour de la capital...

Brandish: A croire que rassembler les civils ici n'est pas une si bonne idée...

Shinroi: Il faut se préparer à ce que ce soit des sortes de destructions...

Yuden: Shinroi...tu as parlé d'un moyen de vaincre Darkness...j'aimerais savoir lequel!

Tous les regards se tourne vers Shinroi l'instant de vérité il soupire.

Shinroi: C'est vrai...j'ai une piste qui pourrais nous aidez à vaincre Darkness...

Azra: Un sortilège pour l'arrêter?

Shinroi: Non...un solution pour le détruire à jamais...

La salle commence à devenir bruyante mais August frappe le sol avec son bâton et tous les regards se tourne vers Shinroi.

Shinroi: Voilà...j'ai longtemps réfléchit en voyant le combat contre Darkness...et je crois avoir trouvé le secret de son invulnérabilité...Le sortilège du Liens vital.

Les personnes présentes sont songeuses alors que les mages de Fairy Tail sont horrifiées; Yuden frappe la table et les regards se tourne vers lui.

Yuden: Mais oui...je...j'aurais dût m'en douter...Natsu...on a déjà vue ce type de guérison aussi rapide!

Natsu: Ouais bon sang!

Millianna: Yuden...

Amy: C'est quoi le sortilège du Lien vital?

Rona: De ce que je sache il s'agit d'un sortilège très puissant qui permet à son utilisateur de se séparer d'une partie de son âme pour l'insuffler dans n'importe quoi et ainsi il devient totalement immunisé à n'importe quel type d'attaque. Peut importe sa puissance où le type; il ne mourras jamais de blessure au combat.

Yuden: On a rencontré ce type de sortilège à Edolas. Orochi le Dragon qui dévorer la magie en était équipé du coup on a eu un mal de chien à s'en débarrasser.

Millianna: Alors...on a une chance de tout arrêter!

Shinroi: Mais il y a un énorme problème...

Ils virent Shinroi soupirant.

Shinroi: J'ignore...dans quoi Darkness à insuffler des parties de son âme...ni à combien...son pouvoir étant illimité j'ignore combien de fois il a utilisé cette magie...j'en suis désolée...

Yuki pose une main sur le dos de Shinroi qui lui sourit.

Yuki: Ama serait fière de toi...

Eileen: Oui...tu as trouvé la faiblesse de ce Dieu...une fois cette guerre finie il sera temps de se concentrer sur Darkness...et d'en finir une fois pour toutes.

Zeleph: Alors profiter de la soirée pour vous reposez...car demain...j'en suis certains Darkness lancera son assaut...

La salle se vide alors petit à petit les groupes se forme Yuden part avec Millianna dans leurs chambres pour discuter, tandis que Yuki part avec Shinroi et Aku pour profiter de la soirée ensemble. Amy reste avec son grand-père son oncle et Dimaria.

Yuden: Je...je suis content que tu es retrouvé...

Millianna: Moi aussi...tu sais...quand...quand Dimaria m'a expliqué...ton...ton héritage...

Yuden: Ouais...écoute je...

Millianna: Je sais Yuden...elle m'a dit que tu as beaucoup hésité...et sa prouve...que tu m'aimes...et...je...je voudrais que tu me le prouves ce soir.

Yuden: Hein mais comment?

Millianna pouffe de rire avant d'embrasser son amant et d'enlever ses vêtements finissant toute nue devant lui.

Millianna: Dimaria...m'a dit tous ce que tu lui as fait...et...j'ai pas profité de ton...nouveau corps...

Yuden rougit mais attiré par la beauté de Millianna il s'allonge sur le lit avec elle; et les deux commencent leurs ébats amoureux. Pendant ce temps Amy est avec Dimaria en trains de lire une histoire dans le lit de la femme.

Amy: Dit Dimaria? Maman et papa? S'aime encore?

Dimaria: Bien sûre.

Amy: Et toi tu aimes papa?

Dimaria: Oui...et si ta prochaine question est si moi et Millianna t'aimons...oui...pour moi tu es comme ma fille...

Amy sourit heureuse à Dimaria et se blottit contre elle.

Amy: Je t'aime maman...

Dimaria eu une larme à l'œil et la sert contre elle souriante.

Dimaria: Moi aussi...ma chérie...

Amy: Tu peux me chanter...la chanson...

 _"OST The Witcher 3: Ladies of the Woods"_

A Asgard Darkness observe la scène en se tenant la tête il fit disparaître l'image grognant et se tenant la tête; une voix féminine surgit de nulle part.

Voix: Il semble que vous soyez toujours perturbé par ce chant maître...

Darkness sourit en voyant face à lui trois femmes magnifique entièrement nue elles étaient de parfaites jumelles; sauf que l'une d'elle avait une couronne de laurier; une autre de roses et la dernière d'ossements.

Darkness: Mesdames les fameuses Moires d'Asgard! Fuselle!

Il se tourne vers celle au lauriers qui revêt une robe en plus de corbeau alors que l'un d'eux se pose sur son épaule.

Darkness: Ambroisie.

Celle aux roses revêt une robe en peau humaine elle mâchouille un doigts humain alors que la dernière revêt une robe semblant faite de pétal de rose noire.

Darkness: Et Soupire...il y a longtemps que je ne vous avais vue.

Soupire: Remerciez votre sœur! Après votre départ elle nous a enfermé dans les cachots!

Ambroisie: Où nous avons dût nous battre...c'était horrible!

Fuselle: Merci encore de nous avoir rendue notre beauté...

Darkness: Quoi de plus normal que de récompenser mes fidèles sujets...

Ambroisie: Que peut-on pour vous maître?

Darkness: Demain aura lieu la guerre contre Alvarez. Je veux que vous utilisiez vos compétences pour renforcer les troupes...

Soupire: Vos désirs sont des ordres...mais une fois qu'on en aura finit...pourra t-on?

Darkness: Bien entendue...une fois que ce sera finie la Forêt et le grand arbre sacré de Tenrô seront à vous...

Ambroisie: Merci maître...vous pouvez comptez sur nous!

Fuselle: Quand aux autres?

Darkness: Je les gardes en sécurité...j'ai bien peur...que l'un de ses cloportes n'est compris mon petit secret.

Soupire: Impossible!

Ambroisie: Et puis même encore faut-ils qu'ils parviennent à réussie à vous affaiblir ce qui n'arrivera jamais avec Fairy Heart!

Darkness: Je l'espère...mais demain...le sang coulera...sur Alvarez.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant la guerre commence avec l'offensive des forces de Darkness qui attaque la capital avec leurs forces; les Spriggans entre en action pour arrêter l'un des plans de Darkness. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le siège de Vistarion".**

 **Merci de continuer de lire ma fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchao.**


	224. Chapitre 224: Le siège de Vistarion

**L'arc des Dieu Yakuma continue le jour est arrivé Alvarez et ses forces vont devoir redoublée d'efforts pour repoussé l'assaut de l'armée de Darkness qui déferle sur le continent. Yuden et Natsu vont devoir accomplir des miracles tandis que les premiers Dieu de la Guerre s'avance sur le champ de bataille.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 224: Le siège de Vistarion.**

Le soleil se leva sur le continent d'Alvarez toutes les troupes sont inquiète car elle savent qu'une guerre avec l'Obscurité peut et sera mortel pour certains; après avoir passer une dernière nuits avec leurs familles. Les Soldats aptes à se battre commence à se rassembler devant le Palais à l'intérieur Yuden est adossé à un mur et vit Zeleph arriver.

Zeleph: Yuden? Natsu n'est pas là?

Yuden: Non...il est avec Fang et Shade ils sont en trains de s'échauffer avant la baston.

Zeleph: Je vois...

Yuden: Le grand moment...

Zeleph: Oui...mais dis-toi que cette guerre ne sera pas la plus dure...c'est celle contre Darkness en personne qui sera la plus compliqué.

Yuden: Je n'en doute pas...allez le peuple attends que leur Empereur parle.

Zeleph rit légèrement et rejoins le balcon et vit la population inquiète.

Zeleph: Bien comme vous le savez tous la guerre va avoir lieu...c'est pourquoi je demanderais aux civils de rejoindre les souterrains. Quand aux soldats de ne pas perdre espoirs et de rester fort! Mes frères Natsu et Yuden celui qui a déjà vaincu deux Dieux de la Guerre et vaincu un Nazgûls; vont s'assurer que rien n'arrive! Moi même je m'assurerais de la victoire de notre royaume sur les forces des Ténèbres...

La populations acclament Zeleph et réclame de voir le Dragon Solaire surpris dans la population des civils des différentes races; Yuden vit Yajeel arriver.

Yajeel: Allez-y...il réclame de vous voir.

Yuden finit par arriver prêts de Zeleph la population se tut et attendent ses paroles.

Yuden: Ecouter...je...je ne sais pas comment je...je dois réagir face à la confiance que vous m'accordez...mais je sais une chose! Je donnerais tous pour m'assurez que vous soyez tous en sécurité. Je donnerais tous pour que nous ayons encore un lendemain. Ma mère à jadis combattu mon oncle et s'en est sortit et à gagner; aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception...de là où je viens...à Fairy Tail. Les mots défaite et abandon n'existe pas! Je vous promets à tous qu'on battra les Dieux de la Guerre et qu'on battra Darkness!

La population l'acclament dans les civils Dimaria et Millianna souriante; les deux femmes sont aux portes des sous-terrain.

Dimaria: Il sait donner confiance aux citoyens.

Millianna: On va gagner...quand Yuden fait ce genre de promesse...il les tient toujours!

Dimaria: Que les Dieux t'entendent...où du moins ce qu'il en reste...

Les civils commencent à descendre dans les sous-terrain alors que Yuden reste sur le balcon.

Yuden: Whoua j'imaginais pas avoir un tel effets...

Yajeel: Les habitants te vois comme un héro.

Zeleph: Le fais que tu sois là pour les protéger galvanisent nos troupes...et nous avons sérieusement besoin. Je fais une dernière réunions...j'ai convoqué les principaux Chef...nous devons nous tenir prêts car Darkness le sera.

 _"The Witcher 3: Ladies of the Woods"_

Darkness se tient devant sa gigantesque flotte armée souriant les Démons et les Soldat des 18 Dieux entrent dans les multiples vaisseaux qui devait frôler la cinquantaine voir la centaine. Il s'avance vers les Moires récitant des incantations une énorme boule de sang dégage des liens qui glisse et entrent dans des sortes d'automate qui s'anime; ceux-ci arment des hallebarde alimenter par du sang comme leurs corps ils montent dans les navires comme des géants Bouddha qui sont armée d'engin de guerre comme des sortes de minigun où canon.

Darkness: Alors?

Fuselle: La magie sanguine marche maître nos automate sont animé par cette magie; de plus nous avons quelques surprise pour ces humains!

Darkness: Une surprise? J'en suis tout ouïe.

Ambroisie: Vous savez que nous aimons aussi vous faire une surprise maître...notre magie c'est aussi renforcé durant notre séjour au cachots.

Soupire: Par contre où est Yamato?

Yamato arrive et se mis à genoux il portait une armure en or ses longs cheveux éparpillé sur les épaules.

Yamato: Maître...nous sommes prêts Kalrow a chargé le Destructeur...

Darkness: Bien...

Soupire: Yamato nous aimerions te faire un cadeau très spécial...mais on aimerais que tu interviennes seulement si les autres échoues.

Yamato: Bien...

Darkness: Ses fous ne savent pas la puissance d'un Dieu...

Soupire: Maître...permettriez que nous allions..."discuter" avec l'ennemie...

Darkness observe les Moires et comprit rapidement leurs plans.

Darkness: Vous avez carte blanche mesdames...

De retour dans la salle de réunions les Spriggans et les principaux dirigeants des tribus d'Alvarez sont réunis devant un plans; au centre Alvarez et répartie un peut partout des points bleue.

Zeleph: Bien reprenons nous seront attaqué de toutes parts selon Asura et Yasha ils disposent de vaisseaux de guerre gigantesque mais aussi de troupes au sol.

Shinroi: Sans compter les Six monolithes que j'ai repérée partout aux alentours d'Alvarez...

Eileen: J'ignore ce que Darkness prépare mais sa sera gros...

Kyle: Les Oinas seront posté au Nord dans la région où se trouve le village...heureusement Liva à rejoins les sous-terrains.

Millianna: Liva?

Netu: La femme de ton frère...

Kyle: Elle attends une porté...je...je vais être papa.

Millianna saute de joie et enlace son frère.

Millianna: Tu me la présentes?

Kyle: Heu ouais elle...

La porte s'ouvre rapidement pour laisser une jeune femme portant un masque représentant un renard; elle avait de courts cheveux vert et était habillé d'une tenue en peau de bête teinte en blanc.

Kyle: Liva! Mais que fais...

Liva: Kyle...tous le monde est dans les cryptes...

Kyle: Je sais mais toi?

Liva: Je suis une grande fille je...

Elle sent alors une douleurs à l'abdomen ses proches commencent à s'inquiéter quand une marre de sang se répand à ses pieds horrifiants son compagnon.

Levi: HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Elle s'effondre au sol grognant de douleurs alors que les mages féminin s'approche Eileen vit alors une masse de chaire rougeâtre sortir de son corps.

Kyle: LEVI!

Levi: HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Eileen: RECULEZ!

Une masse de corbeau s'amassent alors dans la pièce les héros virent devant eux les trois Moires Fuselle tiens la boule de chaire et de sang qui s'élève du sol et rejoins la masse. Eileen est horrifiée de les voir comme Yuki et Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Vous!

Soupire: Esmeralda! Eileen! Yuki sa faisait longtemps.

Ambroisie: 400 ans pour être précis...

Yuden: Qui c'est ces femmes?

Soupire: Voilà donc le rejetons d'Amaterasu...Acnologia tu n'as aucun goûts!

Acnologia: Va en Enfer! Que venez-vous faire ici!

Levi: Mon...mon bébé...mon...

Ambroisie: Oh désolée ma choupette mais vois-tu...

Fuselle: Nous sommes les Trois Moires qui habité jadis à Tenro!

Makarof est choqué comme les mages de Fairy Tail; Yuden s'avance furieux.

Yuden: Quoi?!

Soupire: Tu as entendu nous sommes de puissante magicienne du sang dévoue au Dieu de l'Obscurité!

Ambroisie: Et qui dis magie du sang...dis sang!

Yuden furieux se jette sur elle mais Fuselle sourit et lève le bras créant un mur de sang qui projette un poings fait de sang l'envoyant sur Natsu.

Levi: Non...rendez...rendez...

Kyle furieux se transforme rapidement en loup garou au poils châtains et se jette sur elle mais une secousse interrompt l'instant.

Soupire: Pardonnez-nous mais nous sommes attendue!

Elles s'enfoncent dans un cercle de sang et disparaissent de leurs vues.

Kyle: On doit les sui...

Zeleph: Non...je sens la présence des Démons...

Asura: Ils sont là!

Kyle: Mais...

Netu s'approche tout aussi furieux et déboussolée mais secoue la tête; Yuden lui se dirige vers la sortie il vit alors un spectacle effroyable dans les cieux une immense fracture dans le ciel laissant s'échapper des ondes maléfiques. Les autres mages arrivent surpris de voir le ciel être fissuré.

Zeleph: Ils arrivent...tous le monde à vos postes!

Les guerriers se téléportent rapidement à leurs positions seul Shinroi reste et observe l'horizon.

Yuden: Shinroi c'était qui ces mégères?

Shinroi: Les Moires de Tenrô...avant que Mavis n'y vivent Tenrô était le lieux de rassemblement des mages de sang...les Moires en était les leadeuses elles pouvait voir l'avenirs et utiliser des sorts dévastateurs. Elles furent une épine dans le pieds de toute la résistance mais Ama; Yuki; Eileen et les autres femmes ont réussie à les arrêter et elles furent enfermées dans les cachots d'Asgard et privé de magie...

Natsu: Une idée de ce qu'elles vont faire?

Shinroi: Non...mais...sa me dit rien qui vaille...

Les Moires rejoignent trois emplacements différents chacune d'elle tends alors ses bras vers les cieux.

Fuselle: Que la magie du sang alimente l'armée de notre maître.

Soupire: Que de ces terres n'en reste que des cendres.

Ambroisie: Que les Démons de Feu se lèvent et se répandent.

Six colonnes de flammes surgissent tout autour de la capital Zeleph vit la scène avec horreur comme les Spriggans répartit tout autour; August avec Rakheid virent une colonne proche d'eux les deux Spriggans se situé à l'Ouest dans un canyon. A l'Est Fang et Shade virent une colonne de feu déchirant la terre à leurs côtés Brandish; Dimaria et son clan.

Ellie: Whoua...

Dimaria: Sa me dis rien qui vai...

Un hurlement attire alors l'attention des plus anciens mages mais aussi des Chasseurs de Dragons qui reconnaissent les hurlements.

Yuden: Natsu...ce hurlement...

Natsu: Un Balrog...

Zeleph se tourne vers ses frères alors que du sol émergent six immense Balrog tous dépassant Acnologia où Bahamut qui sont avec les membres de l'ancienne équipe d'Amaterasu sauf Shinroi qui virent les créatures s'élever de la Terre. L'ancien chef du clan observe avec horreur les créatures se dresser de la Terre en grognant les Soldats d'Alvarez sont paniqué alors que le ciel éclata dévoilant l'importante armada de Darkness dominant les cieux. Les Piafs rassemblé dans leurs villages virent les vaisseaux.

 _"Fin OST"_

Soldat: Les voilà...mais y'a des Balrogs! On fait quoi!

Soldat 2: On doit se battre l'Empereur et nos familles comptent sur nous!

Soldat 3: Ouais et le Dragon Solaire nous protège il arrivera à tous les battre!

Armée d'Alvarez: OUAIS!

Les dryades virent alors le corps du Balrog à proximité d'eau s'enflammer de flammes rouge écarlate.

Aaron: C'est très mauvais signe...

Guerrier Dryades: Quoi chef?

Aaron: Les Moires ont renforcé les Balrogs avec leurs magies du sang...ce sera beaucoup plus dure de les abattrent...

Voix: Tu as peur?

Aaron vit Azra souriante chevaucher une panthère noire couverte de marques de griffes.

Aaron: Non et toi?

Azra: Les Fléau de Darkness ont trop longtemps dominé le monde des Hommes...finissons-en!

Aaron sourit et dégaine son épée à la lame verdâtre comme Eligol qui dégaine une épée au fer blancs et la garde en or.

Eligol: Dans ce cas...que les Dieux qu'il reste nous protège où qu'ils soient!

Acnologia et son groupe virent Shinroi arriver alors que les Balrogs restent immobile.

Acnologia: Dis...tu crois que j'en massacre plus que toi?

Shinroi: Tu rêves!

Bahamuth observe inquiète.

Bahamuth: Ces choses...restent immobile qu'attendent-elles?

Les Moires se regroupent en riant alors qu'elles observent depuis un vaisseaux la situation.

Ambroisie: Vous pouvez y aller.

Olga dans son vaisseaux amiral vit sur des écrans Deus; Sergei et Kalrow prêt.

Olga: A L'ATTAQUE!

Les Balrogs poussent leurs rugissement fissurant le sol et libérant des Démons du sol qui encercle la capital; alors que du vaisseaux les troupes Célestes débarquent en très grand nombre. Gildarts avec Makarof à l'avant de la capital vit la scène ils sont accompagné de Bloodman et God Serena.

Bloodman: Nous allons devoir nous battre de toutes nos forces...

Makarof: C'est partit!

 _"OST Heavenly Sword-War Machine"._

Yuden observe la scène et observe Natsu qui vit Happy voler autour de lui.

Natsu: Happy rejoins Fang...elle aura besoin de toi...

Happy: Sa marche!

Il vole à toute vitesse disparaissent dans les cieux en seulement quelques secondes; la foudre et la pluie s'abattent tandis que les Balrogs charge une boule de feu chacun et la lance en direction de Vistarion mais la boule s'écrase contre un bouclier autour de la cité.

Zeleph: Yuden...Natsu...vous serez plus utile sur le front...la situation à changer.

Yuden: Ouais on a vue...on doit abattre ces Balrog et rapidement!

Zeleph: Faite de votre mieux...mais faites attentions...les forces Célestes sont aussi là.

Yuden: Je sais...on y va Natsu!

Ils déploient leurs formes de Dragon alors que deux immenses vaisseaux Célestes s'avance et commence à bombarder les portes de Vistarions sous les yeux des Chasseurs de Dragon qui virent pénétrer dans la cité des Soldat Célestes ressemblant à des statues mécanique.

Yuden: Natsu!

Natsu: HURLEMENT DU ROI DRAGON DE FEU!

Un groupe fut intégralement calciné alors que des Soldats resté dans la cité commence à les attaquer; à l'extérieur le groupe de Dimaria et Brandish sont face à un gigantesque Balrogs s'avançant vers elle tous comme une armée de démons difforme fonçant sur elles.

Brandish: Marie...un petit mots d'encouragement?

Dimaria: On se battra jusqu'au bouts!

Elle utilise sa magie pour arrêter le temps et découpe rapidement les créatures; Brandish sourit alors qu'elle grandit pour écraser facilement. Des créature semblable à celle ayant attaqué le trains de Yuden lorsqu'ils sont allé voir Warrold arrivent à toute vitesse mais sont rapidement gelée par Milla.

Milla: Maman!

Rona tends son bras et des pics rocheux éclate toutes les créatures mais sont rapidement balayer par un Archevêque de l'Obscurité s'approchant en riant son apparence hideuse donnant des frissons aux femmes.

Archevêque de l'Obscurité: Voyez votre fin! Voyez la puissance infinie de notre Dieu!

Il fut rapidement prit pour cible mais Ellie qui décharge une violence vague de vent qui toucha la créature.

Ellie: Désolée mais ton Dieu n'a rien à faire ici!

Archevêque de l'Obscurité: Vous allez regretter votre blasphème et votre impudence!

Il tend sa main des pics de corruption sortent du sol pour se diriger vers la femme; mais Shade arrive comme un boulet de canon et tranche l'Archevêque qui disparut.

Shade: Vous pas touchez femelle de Yuden-san!

Ellie et Milla sont toutes les deux rouges de honte mais se reprennent lorsque le Balrog arrivent à proximité Romus tends ses bras et des colonnes de flammes frappe la créature immense. Celle-ci pousse un hurlement déployant une onde de flamme qui forcent le mage à reculer; il dégaine son sabre de flamme rouge écarlate et l'enfonce dans le sol du sol sort alors des Draugr à la peau rougeâtre des ossements ressortent de leurs corps alors que leurs armes sont gorgé de sang. Rona vit les créature horrifiée alors que l'un d'eux apparait dans son dos il est réduit en miette par Millianna et Fang qui s'allient.

Millianna: Ces quoi?

Rona: Des Draugr de sang...Darkness est venue avec plus de renforts qu'on le pensait...

Dans les Forêt les Amazones; les Dryades et les Elfes affrontent les forces Célestes et de Darkness; le Balrog à proximité voyant les explosions s'approche. Aaron découpe en deux un homme-lézard recouvert de corruption et vit alors le Balrog.

Aaron: Un Balrogs s'approche!

Azra fauche les rangs des Soldats Célestes et vit le Balrogs tandis qu'un des vaisseaux dans les cieux envoie des missiles qui frappent la zone et touche des guerriers.

Eligol: Ces vaisseaux on doit s'en débarrasser!

Azra: Chargeons nous du Balrog...c'est le plus urgent...

La guerre est total au Nord les Oinas épauler par Asura; Yasha et Augus retiennent des Cavaliers de la Chasse apparut avec des Soldats; au port de Aurora les troupes d'Ajeel; Jacob et Bloodman tiennent bons.

Ajeel: Allez vous avez pas plus dure?

De l'océan sort alors une gigantesque tortue qui pousse un hurlement strident brisant toutes les fenêtres de la ville.

Jacob: Comme ça?

La tortue tire des obus magique qui s'écrasent sur la ville les mages les évitent tandis que le groupe d'Eileen se trouve confronté à des Cavalier Morts; Acnologia balaye sans problème la zone.

Acnologia: Je suis en tête et toi?

Shinroi utilise sa magie pour projeter des épées sortis de portails situé au-dessus de la horde qui fut rapidement touché.

Shinroi: Je sais pas à ton avis!

Yuki armée d'armes spectrale abats un Troll qui s'écrasent au sol en grognant; Esmeralda utilise sa glace pour s'occuper d'épouvantails de feu armé de faux.

Esmeralda: Ces deux-là on les laissent dans un champs de bataille et ils se battent!

Yuki: Que veux-tu des...

Un grognements les sortent de leurs léthargie le Balrogs à proximité d'eux arme son fouet de flamme et de sang; il l'abat sur eux mais un bouclier bloque son assaut Eileen à son sceptre tendue vers lui et projette un rayon le frappant à l'épaule. La créature pousse un autre hurlement et plante son épée au sol provoquant l'apparition d'un raz-de-marée de sang qui se dirigent vers les combattant mais Eileen frappe le sol et le fait s'élever de plusieurs mètres permettant de mettre les troupes à l'abris.

Eileen: Bahamuth!

La dragonne saute sur le Balrogs plus grand qu'elle mais surtout plus accessible pour elle; elle crache un rayon mais le Balrog se protège avec son aile.

Eileen: Ces Balrogs vont poser problème à la cité...

Esmeralda: On doit les ralentir!

Elle tends alors sont sceptre et une gigantesque muraille de glace surgit du sol et encercle la cité de Vistarion; les troupes se dirigeant vers Makarof s'éclatent contre le mur les faisant exploser en neige.

Zeleph: Bien joué Esmeralda...

Rakheid: Impressionnant n'est-ce pas August?

Le Roi de la Magie balaye de rafales violente de vents les mini golem de terre; il vit le mur de glace protégeant la cité mais les Balrogs s'arrêtent et commence à le bombarder de boule de feu et de sang.

August: Qui sait combien de temps sa tiendras...on doit abattre un Balrog...

Neinhart présent observe la scène alors que des Dragons balayent le champs de bataille de leurs souffles.

Neinhart: On dirait que les Dragons vont sortir.

A Vistarion dans la cité les deux Chasseurs de Dragon virent le mur de glace bombarder par les Balrogs.

Yuden: Natsu...on va devoir se charger d'un Balrog!

Natsu: Ouais...t'as un plan?

Yuden: Ben...à part lui foncer dessus et commencer à le tabasser...non.

Kalrow dans son vaisseau vit la scène en souriant.

Kalrow: Oh ingénieux mais j'ai mieux...utiliser le canon principal!

L'un des plus gros vaisseaux s'approche du sol sur la face du dessous une trappe s'ouvre dévoilant un visage; Yasha découpant des démon vit celà.

Yasha: ASURA!

Asura vit la scène la bouche du visage s'ouvre et projette un rayon magique blancs qui fracasse le Mur et le bouclier autour de la cité en une seule fois; le mur s'effondre sous son poids sous les yeux horrifiée d'Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: C'est pas vrai!

Kalrow: Bombarder la cité!

Les canons des vaisseaux accompagnant Kalrow commence à ouvrir le feu sur la cité; les obus fracassent les bâtiments sous les yeux des Chasseurs de Dragon.

Zeleph: Le bouclier...je dois faire quelque chose.

Il se concentre et déploie une nouvelle barrière qui encaisse certains chocs; Natsu vit cela alors que les habitants dans les sous-terrains sont apeurée Amy et Nashi sont blottit l'une contre l'autre. Dans la cité Yuden furieux prend son envol en direction des vaisseaux mais vit alors une boule de feu du Balrog s'approcher de lui instinctivement il prit son épée et découpe la boule de feu sous les yeux de Natsu.

Natsu: YUDEN!

Yuden: On va devoir se charger de lui!

Le Balrog le plus proche de la cité grogne de colère et arme son épée enflammé et entouré de sang; Yuden fonce sur lui et évite son assaut avant d'entaille son flanc avec sa lame.

Natsu: Bien joué! A mon tour! GRIFFE DU DEMON DE FEU!

Sa mains devient une griffe sombre et il griffe le Balrog au visage celui-ci grogne de colère; avant de plante son épées dans le sol faisant jaillir du sol d'immense colonne de sang et de flamme. Les Chasseurs de Dragon l'évitent alors que Yuden fonce son épée en avant mais un tir du vaisseau de Kalrow le percute l'explosion attira l'attention de Makarof qui vit Yuden chuter au sol.

Makarof: Yuden!

Du côté de Millianna celle-ci eu un frisson comme Dimaria.

Dimaria: Millianna...

Millianna: Oui...je l'ai sentit...il est arrivé quelque chose à Yuden...

Yuden au sol se relève et vit un centaure corrompue s'approcher à tout vitesse mais celui-ci disparut au loin après une attaque de Gildarts; il vit le Chasseur de Dragon légèrement blessé au bras droit.

Gildarts: Yuden sa vas?

Yuden: Ouais...sa vas...mais ce type me gonfle avec ses missiles!

Kalrow entends alors ses paroles et sourit.

Kalrow: Oh alors tiens toi prêts parce que je vais utiliser mon Canon principal!

Les témoins virent alors la bouche du canon commencer à rassembler de l'énergie.

Asura: Il va encore tirer!

Kalrow: Charger le tirs vous aussi.

Les deux vaisseaux accompagnant Kalrow dévoile le même visage doré gravée sous leurs vaisseaux trois rayons sont en charge et pointé sur le Chasseur de Dragon.

Gildarts: Sa vas mal il va tirée...si son tir touche...les civils.

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing"_

Yuden s'avance prêts à en découdre il déploie ses ailes la fureur se lisant dans son regard.

Yuden: J'ai promis...à ces gens de les protéger!

La jauge de tirs arrivent à son maximum; Kalrow sourit.

Kalrow: Feu!

Les trois vaisseaux tire Yuden se place en avant sous les yeux des témoins; Dimaria et Millianna avec leurs proches virent les trois rayons alors que Yuden enflamme son corps.

Yuden: JE TIENDRAIS CETTE PROMESSE!

Les trois tirs frappent Yuden de pleins fouet provoquant une explosion faisant reculer Gildarts qui vit avec horreur l'emplacement où Yuden se situé plonger dans un nuage de poussière. Kalrow lui sourit en voyant son oeuvre alors que Gildarts sert le poings comme Natsu et Makarof; le Balrog grogne et arme son bras qui charge une boule de feu.

Natsu: C'est pas vrai!

Mais à ce moment le bras du Balrog tenant le boule de feu fut tranché nette; le bras tombe au sol en explosant et en tuant des Démons les mages sont horrifiée de voir ça.

Olga: QUOI!

Fuselle: Impossible!

Ambroisie: Qui a...

Kalrow vit alors sur ses écrans Yuden se tenant dans les airs son épées en mains entourée de la même énergie que celle relâché par Kalrow qui fut horrifiée comme les Dieux Célestes.

Deus: QUOI!

Kalrow: Impossible...il...il a absorbée le Mantra!

Yuden furieux dégage une énergie blanchâtre il arme son épée entouré d'énergie.

Yuden: Je protégerais ce pays...peut importe le prix! A PAYER!

Il fonce et d'un mouvement puissant charge toute l'énergie qu'il accumule pour trancher nette le Balrog verticalement; les témoins virent le Balrog hurler de douleurs avant d'exploser. Les Soldats d'Alvarez acclament l'exploit alors que les Spriggans observent stupéfait la scène God Serena se trouvant au Sud vit la scène en souriant.

Serena: On dirait que le fils d'Amaterasu va nous réservez des surprises...

Eileen observe souriante alors qu'Acnologia et Shinroi sont choqué.

Acnologia: Il...il viens d'en tuer un là!

Shinroi: Ton fils...il est incroyable...

Les peuples magiques sont surpris mais souriant de voir le premier Balrog disparaître.

Kyle: Whoua!

Netu: On dirait que l'amant de ta soeur est pleins de surprise...

Kalrow encore sous le choc vit Yuden se tourner vers lui furieux; il tends son poings brillant d'énergie qu'il relâche rapidement vers un des vaisseaux située à sa droite qui explosa en étant transpercer par la magie dégagé par Yuden.

Gildarts: Whoua...

Yuden: On s'occupe de celui-là!

Kalrow: Sa m'étonnerais! Déployer l'armada Céleste!

Les vaisseaux larguent alors des petits vaisseaux se dirigeants vers la capital mais sont tous subitement par des missiles; Kalrow vit sur la gauche de sa flotte des milliers de Piafs en plus de Wahl dans une armure et armée de lance-roquette souriant.

Wahl: A toi ma puce!

Des cieux descend Eir qui transperce le vaisseau à droit de Kalrow qui le vit exploser d'une traite; il vit alors l'armée d'Alvarez qui n'allait pas être si simple à défaire.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivants les héros sont confronté à la redoutable flotte de Kalrow qui acculé décide de prendre les choses en mains et risque de détruire la cité; tandis que le reste de l'armée se bats pour retenir les Balrogs restants. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Kalrow le Destructeur".**

 **Merci à tous de continuer de suivre ma fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchao!**


	225. Chapitre 225: Kalrow le Destructeur

**L'arc des Dieu Yakuma continue le combat fait rage à Alvarez dans les cieux les forces aérienne affronte la flotte importante de Kalrow et sa machinerie de guerre. Sur le sol cependant la magie du sang des Moires entre en action tandis que les Piafs subissent une perte importante.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 225: Kalrow le Destructeur.**

 _"OST Heavenly Sword-War Machine"_

Kalrow observa choqué l'immense armada de Piafs dirigé par Scarf; Eir et Wahl qui dégomme ses précieux vaisseaux alors qu'au sol Yuden reprends la protection de la capital.

Kalrow: Déployer les tourelles anti-matière!

Des trappes sur le vaisseau de Kalrow sortent des tourelles gatling qui tire des projectiles sombre provoquant des petites explosions de cosmos; Wahl évite les tirs rapidement comme Eir.

Eir: C'est quoi?

Wahl: De l'anti-matière un coup et on finit en charpie!

Eir: On doit se débarrasser de ces choses!

Wahl: Je m'en occupe!

Il vise les tourelles et envoie ses nombreux missiles mais ceux-ci tape contre un champ de force le vaisseau de Kalrow.

Wahl: QUOI?!

Kalrow: Malheureusement je suis protégée par une barrière anti-magique...aucune de vos attaques et vous ne pourrez la franchir! Maintenant goûter à mes projectiles!

Des trappes situé sur le dessus du vaisseaux tire des missiles qui vont s'écraser partout sur le champs de bataille qu'est devenue Alvarez; Brandish réduit heureusement les missiles de taille diminuant les dégâts.

Dimaria: Bien joué Brandi...

Brandish: Merci...mais regarde le gros là!

Le Balrogs proche d'elle c'était arrêté et tend ses bras en hurlant les restent de celui détruit par Yuden dégage alors un amas important de sang surprenant Makarof.

Makarof: Que...

Le sang se divisa en cinq et partis dans plusieurs directions; Esmeralda vit alors le sang rentrer dans les autres Balrogs qui grognent.

Esmeralda: La magie du sang...

Yuki: Elle renforce les Balrogs...dés que l'un d'eux périe sa force est transmis aux autres...

Le Balrog situé chez Millianna et Fang pousse un grognement avant que le ciel ne s'assombrissent et ne projettent des météore de sang.

Millianna: Chibi!

Chibi et Happy redescendent où Rona utilisa sa magie de la Terre pour bloquer les projectiles mais certains arrivent et laisse apparaître des sortes d'araignée de lave dont le corps est la roche magmatique.

Rona: Ils envoient des monstres...

Ellie: Milla on s'en charge.

Fang: Moi aidez-vous!

Milla: Pas de soucis!

Millianna: Rona...on doit mettre à terre ce Balrog.

Rona: Dans ce cas on va devoir faire des étincelles...et on va pas laisser à ton petit-ami toute la gloire.

Millianna sourit alors qu'elle vit au loin la flotte de vaisseaux Céléste dans laquelle les Moires sont toutes réunis dans le vaisseaux de Deus.

Deus: Ces Balrogs sont très puissants...

Soupire: Encore plus avec notre magie du sang...la forces de celui qu'ils terrassent rejoins les autres et les rendent encore plus dangereux!

Deus: Je vois...et tant que nous avons Kalrow et son armada notre victoire est assuré.

Dans les cieux les vaisseaux militaire de Kalrow et les forces Piafs s'affrontent sans merci; Eir découpe les vaisseaux à tour de bras elle vit les Piafs lutter contre les forces de Kalrow qui continue d'envoyer ces vaisseaux.

Kalrow: Concentrez le Canon Principal réduisez la cité en cendre!

Scientifique: Nous devons le charger Seigneur Kalrow...en désactivant la barrière!

Kalrow: Faites-le!

La barrière s'estompe alors que le canon principal vise Vistarion sous les yeux de Zeleph; le tir transperce les cieux et frappa alors la Tour du Palais qui explosa et s'écroula sur elle-même sous les yeux des Soldats et Spriggans le Palais était sévèrement endommagé par le tir.

Kalrow: Excellent activer la barrière et préparer le prochain tir!

Eir: EMPEREUR!

Zeleph apparut au pieds du Palais celui-ci était en feu les barrières magique baissé et les Balrogs s'approchant de la cité donna des frissons à Zeleph.

Zeleph: Alvarez va t-elle tombé aujourd'hui?

Zeleph douta de leurs capacité à gagner mais se ressaisit en entendent les explosions prêts des murs; Natsu élimina une rangé de Soldat Céléste avec Yuden animé par la nouvelle force qui l'habite.

Yuden: On doit stopper Kalrow!

Natsu: On va lui en coller une dés qu'il activera son rayon!

Kalrow: Oh sa m'étonnerais...

Des missiles sortent une nouvelle fois du toit mais sont tous découpé et explose avant d'atteindre les héros; Kalrow vit alors une Piaf survolé la flotte elle fonce sur un croiseur en tournoyant pour transpercer de part en part le vaisseaux qui explosa.

Kalrow: COMMENT!

La Piaf rejoins alors Eir et Wahl qui se débarrasse de vaisseau ils virent la Piafs les cheveux blonds sur sa tête elle portait une sorte de cagoule qui était la tête d'un grand oiseaux au plume blanche elle avait des ailes blanches et resplendissante mais elle avait un corps pour la grande majorité humain mis à part des tatouages sur le visage signe de naissances des Piafs avec les ailes. Elle portait une tenue presque indienne ainsi que de bottes marrons. Scarf armé d'une lance l'envoie sur un énorme bouddha qui arrive derrière elle le tranchant en deux.

Scarf: Eathos!

Eathos: Père! Nous devons percer la défense du vaisseaux!

Scarf: Piaf! En formations!

Kalrow: On va voir comment vous vous en sortez...avec ça!

Il appuie sur un bouton les tourelles gatling sortent et commence à ouvrir le feu sur les Piafs tentant d'éviter les tirs; Eir furieuse tends sa mains pour créer une lance qu'elle envoie au loin.

Kalrow: Que fait-elle à l'envoyer hors de portée?

La lance revient et transperce toutes les tourelles sur le vaisseaux qui explosèrent surprenant Kalrow.

Kalrow: Impossible!

 _"OST Asura's Wrath- Seven Deities Theme"_

Scarf: Piafs en avant!

Kalrow: Pas si j'ai mon mots à dire...j'ai encore une arme secrète!

Il appuie sur un autre bouton de la coque des trappes s'ouvrent laissant sortir des milliers de tourelles de partout; les Piafs virent le vaisseaux recouvert de ces tourelles Yasha qui élimine un monstre vit alors le vaisseau de Kalrow horrifiée.

Yasha: A TERRE!

Les tourelles tirent alors chacune d'elle un lasers qui frappe la surface du sol et créer de véritable rayons de la mort touchant tous le monde; y comprit les créatures de Darkness. Ceux qui purent se mettre en sécurité virent ceux frapper être réduit en cendre; leurs âmes rejoignent alors le canon principal du vaisseaux de Kalrow qui se charge.

Kalrow: L'Etreinte Divine...très efficace mais touche aussi les alliées...un sacrifice nécessaire!

Dans les sous-terrains les rayons avait transpercer le sol les civils virent les crevasses creusé par les lasers; inquiets ils prient alors Amaterasu. Amy et Nashi dans les sous-terrains sont inquiètes; tandis qu'August observait la scène certains lasers avait touché le Balrog qui se trouvait face à lui et Rakheid.

Rakheid: La bonne nouvelle est que ça l'a touché aussi...

August: La mauvaise est que un tir du vaisseau de ce Kalrow et la cité sera anéantit pour de bons.

Dans les sous-terrain Mithra observe la creuvasse inquiète.

Mithra: Kalrow...le Destructeur. Il est le responsable de la flotte des Dieu de la Guerre...sans lui on aurait une chance de l'emporter...

Nahsi: Papa doit déjà s'en charger...

A la surface Natsu et Yuden se cache des lasers qui s'estompent; mais le canon principal est pleinement chargée.

Kalrow: Quel dommage vos efforts sont vains! Préparez le prochain tir!

Scarf vit alors le canon se charger d'énergie il observe alors sa fille l'observant.

Eathos: Père!

Scarf enlève son collier autour du coups où était différentes plume il y ajouta la sienne; puis l'envoie à sa fille horrifiée.

Scarf: Prend-soin de la tribu...

Eathos: Père?

 _"OST Fairy Tail-Sad Theme"_

Scarf fonce rapidement sa lance en main vers le canon principal.

Kalrow: Feu!

Le canon fait feu mais Scarf fonce en pointant sa lance vers le flux d'énergie.

Scarf: PERCE DE GARUDA!

Sa lance s'entoure d'énergie il perce le rayon magique et le remonte alors que Kalrow vit la scène.

Kalrow: Quoi?!

En approchant du canon Scarf ferme les yeux alors qu'il transperce celui-ci qui explosa en l'emportant; Eathos vit avec horreur la scène son père explosa avec le canon principal de Kalrow qui fut secoué de l'assaut.

Kalrow: Estimations des dégâts?

Scientifique: Nous avons perdu le canon principal...il y a une brèche dans la coque!

Eir et Wahl remarque cette brèche alors qu'Eathos sanglote et vit le collier de son père; les Piafs s'approchent d'Eathos qui les observent perdu.

Piaf: Que faisons-nous chef?

Eathos ne sut quoi dire elle observe Eir et Wahl ainsi que le trou dans la coque.

Eathos: Piaf...votre mission...est de réduire à néant les forces du Dieu de la Guerre et sécurisé le ciel...et ensuite porter assistance aux autres peuples...

Guerrière Piafs: Et vous?

Eathos observe le vaisseau.

Eathos: Je vais tuer le salaud qui à tué mon père...

Eir: Bien allons-y la brèche est notre moyen d'entrée...

Ils foncent vers la brèche alors que dans la forêt Aaron décapite un démon mais sentit alors la mort de son ami.

Aaron: Scarf...

Azra sentit elle aussi la mort de son ami alors que le Balrogs brandit son épée gorgée de sang; il la pointe en l'air mais se fait alors percuter par Bahamuth qui parvient à le faire légèrement reculer. Azra vit alors Eileen arriver avec ses alliées pour nettoyer la zone des monstres de Darkness; et des troupes Célèste.

Yuki: Azra!

Azra ne répondit rien la tristesse envahissant son visage.

Yuki: Que se passe t-il?

Azra: Scarf...Scarf...est mort...

Eileen entendit cela et observe le Balrog face à elle la colère grimpe en elle; elle tends son sceptre faisant surgir des pics de roche qui transperce les jambes du Balrog.

Eileen: Tu vas mourir! DEUS SEMA!

Un météore descend du ciel pour foncer directement sur le Balrog.

Acnologia: Whoua...

Shinroi: Reculez!

Le Balrog vit le météore mais son épée se remplie de sang et d'un geste il transperce l'astre qui éclata en mille morceaux; Eileen vit le bon moment et taille les morceaux et les pointes en direction du Balrog qui fut alors transpercer par tous les pics de roche qu'elle transforme ensuite en foudre.

Azra: Pour toi Scarf!

Elle change sa lance pour une faune avec une lame édenté rouge qui réceptionne la foudre.

Azra: ECLAIR DU ROI DE LA FOUDRE!

Acnologia inspire.

Acnologia: HURLEMENT DU ROI DRAGON DE LA FOUDRE!

Bahamuth: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DIVIN DE FOUDRE!

Leurs attaques frappent de pleins fouet le Balrog l'énergie accumulée par les pics en fer entre dans son corps; qui prit de tant d'énergie finit par exploser en mille morceau.

Aaron: Bien joué...il n'en reste plus que quatre...

Le sang de la créature se répartit alors entre les quatre autres tandis que Kalrow observe sur ses écrans les trois intrus.

Kalrow: Ah sa ne vas pas se passer comme ça...

 _"OST Heavenly Sword-War Machine"_

Il appuie sur un autre bouton enclenchant une alarme alors que Kalrow se mis à parler dans les haut-parleurs.

 _Kalrow: Permettez-moi de vous accueillir dans mon vaisseaux. Je suis Kalrow l'un des Dieu Céléste et Dieux de la Guerre du Yakuma. Expert en armement et chef de la Flotte armée._

Wahl: Voilà le responsable de ce vaisseau.

Eathos enfile le collier furieuse.

Eathos: Protége-moi père...

Elle dégaine son épée au moment où un mur s'ouvre dévoilant un Bouddha géant armé de deux canon à énergie.

 _Kalrow: L'énergie que nous utilisons s'appelle Mantra...vous comme nous en possédons il s'agit de l'essence même de la vie. Vous vous l'appelez âme...et nous il nous sert d'énergie...pour alimenter notre arme final qui rasera votre pays et soumettra ce monde au grand Darkness! Le Dragon Karma!_

Eir: Le Dragon Karma!

Bouddha: Soyez purifier par le di...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que ses bras sont tranché par la lame d'Eathos qui à bougé rapidement; les canons tombe au sol avant que le Bouddha se fassent transpercer par une lance d'Eir.

Eir: Eathos?

Eathos: Sa ira...je...je dois...reprendre mon calme...

Eir pose une main sur son épaule alors que d'autres unités sont déployer; sur la Terre ferme les Spriggans parviennent à résister aux Démons toujours aussi nombreux. Dimaria et Brandish se trouvait devant un charnier de cadavre alors que leurs Balrogs se rapproche de la capital.

Dimaria: Soldat! Maintenez vos positions on va rattrapez le Balrog!

Brandish: Marin...tu restes ici.

Marin Hollow son fidèle serviteur sourit.

Marin: Pas de soucis lady Brandish.

Elles se mettent en route Brandish agrandit un rocher pour lui donner la taille d'une montagne.

Dimaria: Bien joué sa va le retarder!

Le Balrog grogne avant de transpercer le rocher avec son épée le faisant exploser d'une traite.

Dimaria: Où pas...

Brandish: On va devoir se surpasser si on veut l'avoir...

Deus observa alors la scène les forces d'Alvarez leurs tenez tête; sur son écrans se trouvait les autres Dieu de la Guerre.

Deus: Kalrow!

Kalrow: Le canon principal est hors d'usage...et j'ai des invitées à bord de mon vaisseaux.

Deus: Charge-toi d'eux! Sergei! Où sont les Shitoshin?

Sergei: Ils ne devraient plus tarder...ils interviendront dés qu'ils verront que notre force diminuera!

Kalrow: Je m'en charge!

Olga: Alors dépêche-toi! Sergei!

Sergei: Je sais je vais rejoindre le Roi de la Magie...sa sera amusant! HOHOHOHOHO!

Deus: Ne prend pas de risque inconsidérée!

Sergei: N'ai crainte tu sais de quoi je suis capable...j'irais ensuite m'occuper d'END!

Il disparut des écrans avec Kalrow qui vit ses forces à l'intérieur de son vaisseau diminuer; il soupire et se tient sa longue barbe avant de rejoindre une porte au fond.

Kalrow: Pas le choix...je vais devoir le déployer...

Il passe au travers d'un portail alors que la porte de la salle de contrôle explose; les scientifiques sont alors tué par les Spriggans qui virent personne d'autres.

Eathos: Où est-il?

La voix de Kalrow résonne et ils virent son visage souriant.

 _Kalrow: Laissez-moi vous menez jusqu'à moi._

 _"OST Asura's Wrath-Seven Deities"_

Ils se retrouvent alors sur le toit du vaisseaux qui déploie un immense dôme rouge les bloquant; ils virent alors un chemin tournant tout autour du centre.

 _Kalrow: Nous autre Dieu Céléste avant durant des siècles servit la cause d'un Empereur incapable dans le but d'anéantir les Gohmas...mais maintenant nous avons reprit notre liberté et notre droit de conquérir les êtres inférieurs! Grâce au Mantra que nous accumulons nous en découvrant de tout nouveaux aspect...notamment l'Anti-matière! Le résultat d'un Mantra corrompue insufflant une énergie infinie à toute choses!_

La trappe au centre s'ouvrir alors qu'ils entendent des bruits mécanique strident.

 _Kalrow: J'ai passé ma longue vie à créer dans le but d'écraser des êtres inférieur tels que vous! La lumière de Darkness se répandra sur votre monde!_

Wahl: Allez ramène-toi vieux débris!

 _Kalrow: Oh la fougue de la jeunesse je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Je suis déjà ici!_

Ils virent émerger de la trappe une mégastructure gigantesque sa taille doit être égale à celle du palais d'Alvarez; il s'agissait d'une sorte d'énorme sphère métallique surmonté de six bras mécaniques avec chacun trois doigts. Une énorme queue mécanique ressemblant à une colonne vertébrale; une autre partie s'élève dévoilant une lentille rouge les fixant. Au centre de la sphère ils remarquent une sorte de générateur protéger par une sorte de barrière (imaginez le Death Egg Robot de Sonic Forces). Les combattants virent de loin l'imposante structure mécanique qui les horrifias.

Zeleph: Quel monstre...

Natsu: Whoua la vache...

Yuden: On dirait qu'on va devoir le laisser à Eir et Wahl...

Sur place le groupe vit l'imposante structure contrôlé par Kalrow qui est à l'intérieur souriant.

Kalrow: Alors vous comptez encore vous battre?

Eathos arme son épée comme Eir prête à se battre Wahl suit le mouvement.

Eathos: Maintenant plus que jamais!

Kalrow: Tans mieux...

 _"OST Sonic Colors-Final Boss Phase 1"._

Wahl analyse la structure du robot de Kalrow qui frappa le sol avec ses poings les mages tentent de s'envoler mais sans succès.

Eir: Que se passe t-il?

Eathos: Mes ailes!

Wahl analyse la structure du vaisseaux et vit des pilonnes tout autour de Kalrow qui dégage une onde rouge qui se retrouve sur les ailes des deux femmes.

Wahl: Ces tours génèrent le champs qui vous empêche de voler!

Kalrow: Exactement! Ce qui vous laisse à ma merci!

Il sort la "tête" de la machine laissant la lentille tiré un lasers horizontalement ce qui provoque des explosions au passage; Wahl utilise une barrière mais elle céda à l'explosion. Il vit les pilonnes empêchant sa femme et Eathos de s'envoler.

Wahl: Essayer de le retenir...je vais me charger des pilonnes!

Eir: Soit prudent!

Wahl: Tu me connais il sort ses réacteurs dorsaux et fonce vers le premier pilonnes qu'il démolie avec ses missiles.

Kalrow: Je vois mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça!

Il ouvre deux trappes sur son robot laissant sortir des sphère grises flottante qui suivent Wahl; il les vit déployer des lasers formant des croix. Elles tournent faisant bouger les lasers verticalement. Wahl parvient à franchir de justesse le mur de lasers et démolie un autre pilonne; Kalrow s'occupe des deux femmes Eathos bloque un bras de Kalrow permettant à Eir de le transpercer avec sa lance mais les dégâts se répare instantanément.

Kalrow: Inutile avec le générateur Mantra anti-matière; ma création ne peut pas être blessé! Goûtez à ça!

Il ouvre la tête de sa création et tire des lasers en provoquant des explosions sur la zone d'impacte; Eathos se protège le visage comme Eir qui virent l'imposante structure.

Eir: C'est quoi ce générateur?

Eathos: Sans doute le truc fixé à sa poitrine!

Kalrow déploie ensuite des missiles qui sortent de trappes situé sur son vaisseaux ces missiles visent les deux femme qui découpent les missiles rapidement; mais permet à Kalrow de les balayer et les propulser plus sur la droite une paire de bras se tourne sur Wahl qui démolie un troisième pilonne arrivant à la moitié de son travail.

Kalrow: Allons sa ne se fait pas de casser le matériel d'un Dieu!

Le bouts des doigts des bras pointé sur les Wahl tire des lasers qui se rapprochent lorsqu'il joins ses doigts entre eux; Wahl fut légèrement toucher au bras mais il parvient à bloquer les lasers avec un bouclier d'énergie.

Kalrow: Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps!

Eir: WAHL!

Eathos charge son épée d'énergie et envoie une onde d'énergie frapper les bras; Wahl sourit et remercie son alliée qui est vite viser par Kalrow. Wahl vit les sphère revenir pour former des sortes de grillage qui tente de lui bloquer la route. Il les évitent et parvient à avoir le cinquième pilonne.

Kalrow: Sa suffit! RAYON MANTRA!

Il rejoins ses bras alors que la tête se lève le rayon se charge sous les yeux des deux femmes; Wahl arrive au dernier pilonne et le détruit les filles déploient leurs ailes et se mettent à voler alors que Kalrow déploie un rayon de la mort qui suit les deux femmes assez rapidement.

Eathos: Il nous rattrape!

Eir: DROIT DEVANT!

Les sphères de Wahl forment leurs grilles mais celui-ci les démolies avec ses missiles.

Wahl: J'aurais dût faire ça depuis longtemps...

Eir: Merci mon cœur!

Kalrow: Vous ne pourrez rien faire! Sa ne change rien au fait de la puissance que je peux déployer pour vous écrasez!

D'autres missiles sont déployer mais les deux femmes les tailles en pièces; Eir parvient même à dévier un missile qui frappe la barrière protégeant le réacteur Mantra d'anti-matière.

Eathos: Tu l'as eu!

Kalrow: LASER!

Il déploie d'autres sphère alors qu'il tend trois de ses bras vers Eathos et les trois autres vers Wahl formant des grilles lasers.

Wahl: Il déconne ce type!

Il se met à tourner sur lui-même mais les mages foncent à travers les lasers déployer; Eathos vit la barrière légèrement fissuré.

Eathos: On doit atteindre sa barrière!

Eir: C'est trop risqué maintenant!

Kalrow s'arrête à ce moment pour déployer son rayon de la mort; Wahl envoit des missiles dans le dos du robot mais deux de ses bras le bouscule et l'envoie au sol.

Eir: WAHL!

Kalrow: Je peux maintenant l'écraser!

Il allait l'écraser mais le Machias évite de justesse son assaut; alors que Kalrow déploie d'autres missile pour tenter de toucher les mages. Eathos bloque alors un missile pour l'envoyer directement sur la barrière énergétique qui se fissure encore plus.

Kalrow: Soyez maudite! Je suis un Dieu!

Eir: Même les Dieux peuvent mourir!

Kalrow furieux déploie ses lasers du bouts des doigts en plus de celui sur la tête; des missiles arrivent en plus pour tenter de toucher les mages. Eir bloque des missiles mais certains explose la mettant au sol avec Eathos; les deux femmes virent alors les bras dresser de Kalrow.

Kalrow: Adieu mesdames...

Elles ferment leurs yeux mais le réacteur est alors transpercer par un tir magique qui transperce le robot de Kalrow de part en part qui vit alors les dommages sur son robots; derrière lui Wahl avait déployer un important canon à particule magique.

Wahl: Dans le mille...

Kalrow: Idiots qu'as-tu fais!

Il actionne un bouton et une autre armature s'extirpa alors que les mages virent le premier robots commencer à s'effondrer sur lui-même et laisser place à une sorte de soleil noir qui dégage des éclairs sombre.

Eir: C'est quoi ça?

Kalrow: L'anti-matière! Le Mantra accumulé et la surcharge à provoqué une synergie...dans peut de temps l'explosions rasera tous dans un rayon de trois kilomètre!

Ils se retournent pour voir une nouvelle armature volante équipé de huit sortes d'énormes tentacules avec trois sortes de têtes dont deux plus petites sur les côtés de la première; elle avait aussi six sortes de tubes remplie de liquide d'anti-matière (imaginé une nouvelle fois le Death Egg robots en phase trois de Sonic Forces).

Eir: Que...

Kalrow: J'aurais cependant largement le temps de vous éliminer tous les trois!

Wahl: Les filles...

Eir: Ouais on va se charger de lui une bonne fois pour toutes!

Eathos: Pour mon père!

 _"OST Sonic Colors-Final Boss Phase 2"_

Les trois évitent les lasers mortels qu'il déploient horizontalement pour tenter de les touchers; Wahl déploie ses missiles qui rebondissent sur un bouclier générer par de nouveaux piliers plus résistants.

Wahl: C'est une blague!

Eir: On va devoir foncer vers chacun d'eux!

Ils foncent en direction des pilonnes alors qu'au sol personne n'échappe à l'immense sphère d'anti-matière.

Eileen: De l'anti-matière...les gens à proximité ont intérêt à décamper et vite...

Acnologia: Ouais...Shinroi tu sens...

Shinroi: Ouais...Eir; Wahl et la fille de Scarf sont sur le vaisseaux!

Eileen: Génial...

Les trois se mettent alors à voler rapidement vers le premier pilonnes mais Karlow se met face à eux.

Karlow: Essayer d'esquiver l'anti-matière!

Ses trois trois recrache des oursin d'anti-matière qui roule vers eux; les trois saute saute sans problème au-dessus Karlow déploie alors ses lasers plus délicats mais virent le pilonne à proximité Eir charge sa lance arc-en-ciel et une fois Kalrow à proximité elle la lance alors que Wahl utilise ses missile et Eathos une attaque magique pour détruire le pilonne qui explosa et désactive le bouclier de la machine de Kalrow donnant l'opportunité au groupe de l'attaquer Wahl dans son armure de combat parvient sans difficultés à frappe une tête; Eir utilise son épée pour frapper l'autre petite alors qu'Eathos frappe la principal Kalrow est secoué mais se reprend en se plaçant derrière eux.

Kalrow: Mangez-ça!

Il tends ses bras mécanisé au ciel et projette de l'anti-matière qui en tombant créer d'immense tours carré qui se dresse sur leurs chemins; ils passent dans le dédale avant de voir une autre tour et Kalrow revenir tirer des lasers depuis les airs ils abattent le pilonne et rebelote. Furieux Kalrow s'éloigne pour déployer à la fois des oursins mais aussi de grande tour d'anti-matière.

Wahl: Faites gaffe!

Des missiles se joignent à la fête mais Wahl veille sur les deux femmes Kalrow observe ahuris les trois détruire un pilonne avant de se faire à nouveau.

Kalrow: Non je suis un Dieu je ne laisserais pas des mortels m'avoir!

Il charge ses lasers qui sont plus rapide donc plus compliqué à éviter; il déploie à nouveau de l'anti-matière pour éliminer ses adversaires il passer à l'arrière des héros à proximité du pilonne.

Wahl: Mince!

Il vit la sphère d'anti-matière commencer à dévorer légèrement le vaisseaux.

Wahl: On va devoir accélérer!

Karlow: Bien d'accord!

Il tire plusieurs lasers et parvient à toucher Eathos à son aile droite.

Eathos: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Eir: EATHOS!

Wahl: Mince!

Eathos commence à ralentir Karlow charge ses lasers mais Wahl prit l'initiative et s'arrête pour saisir Eathos et se propulser; Eir vit alors le pilonne et Kalrow revenir devant eux.

Kalrow: C'est finie!

 _"OST Fairy Tail Dragon Force"_

Tous ses bras sont pointé vers eux prêts à tirer Eir observe alors le pilonne à proximité elle ferme les yeux; et concentre sa magie dedans et la lance sur le pilonne qui explosa et désactiva la barrière de Kalrow qui fut secoué dans son armature.

Eir: Maintenant! Finissons-en!

Wahl sort alors de son bras droit une lame d'énergie de couleur rouge.

Wahl: Sa ira Eathos?

Eathos: Oui...finissons-le!

Wahl fonce le premier entaillant profondément la tête de gauche provoquant une petite explosions; Eir fonce à son tour pour trancher celle de droite Kalrow observe les dommages horrifiée.

Kalrow: Non...impossible!

Eathos: Pour mon père...LAME DE GARUDA!

Elle découpe alors d'une traite verticalement l'armature pile au centre Kalrow horrifiée est lui aussi découpé en deux; les deux parties du robot diverge avant d'exploser intégralement tuant Kalrow au passage. Le groupe sourit satisfait mais vit l'anti-matière dégager plus d'éclair.

Eir: On dégage le dôme se dissipe permettant au groupe de s'éloigner les troupes aériennes s'éloigne alors que Deus et Olga observent horrifiée la scène.

Olga: Non...Kalrow à quand même pas perdu...

Deus: Non...il est mort...

Ils virent alors l'anti-matière qui s'effondra sur lui-même et disparut avant qu'une explosions se produit frappant l'intégralité de la flotte Céléste les Soldat et mage d'Alvarez virent alors la flotte Céléste et les vaisseaux d'Olga et Deus commencer à chuter puis tomber dans la mer sévèrement toucher par la déflagration qui réduisit à néant la force aérienne de l'armée. Dans son vaisseau Deus fut horrifié et il frappe un écran; alors que Sergei apparut.

Sergei: On dirait que Kalrow est mort...quel abruti...

Deus: Charge-toi des mages...les autres?

Sergei: En place...

Deus: Parfait...nous ne sommes pas encore finie...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les mages reprenant l'avantage doivent maintenant faire face à quatre autres Dieux de la Guerre attaquant de manière coordonnées; tandis qu'August et Rakheid affronte un redoutable adversaire. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Les Quatre Dieux cardinaux".**

 **Merci de continuer de lire je vous dis à la prochaine tchao.**


End file.
